


Yume

by darkryuu



Series: Legacy [9]
Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 82
Words: 1,180,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkryuu/pseuds/darkryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa is Koji and Popuri's youngest daughter. She wants to make money for her goals but Popuri refuses to let her work in her shop until she shows good work ethic. Rosa proceeds to work in a cafe for experience but gets much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moe

**Author's Note:**

> There will be story mentions from "Street Corner", a four chapter short story about Rosa's twin brother, Miru. I have yet to edit this for AO3 purposes so for now just kind of skid softly on those portions.

“ _The school Rosa wants to go to is so expensive...”_

_Yagami Rosa pouted, sitting at a table in a fast food place after school with her best friends Murano Katie and Kuwa Mai, sipping a strawberry milkshake miserably. Katie shrugged, tugging at one of her corkscrew pigtails, “Your dad would totally pay for it.”_

“ _Ugh, Rosa uses daddy's money for everything” she said miserably, “Rosa is spoiled...”_

_Mai snickered, “You really are.”_

__Katie snorted, “You really shouldn't talk, Mai, your parents bought you a Porsche that you wanted and you can't even drive.”  
  
She stuck out her tongue, stroking back a golden colored hair and Rosa gazed at the sky outside the window solemnly. Really, she knew her daddy would actually have a fit if she tried to pay for any of her education. He was like that with all of his kids, feeling as if it was his sacred duty to pay. Not because he thought he had to, he had explained, confusing the situation, but because he just wanted what was absolutely best for them and not have them have to worry about the small things. It's apparently what his father had done, her grandpa Yamada, saying that his children could go to school worry-free, unlike him. 

_Thing was it just felt so horrible...she didn't like spending her dad's money but...ugh._

_Katie ate her parfait and frowned, “Why are you worrying about it now though? You have two years until we graduate from high school.”_

_Rosa groaned, “Because it'll be that much money! Rosa has to think in advance...”_

_Katie sent Mai a glance and the girl cocked a confused brow at her...smiling, Katie shrugged, “Can you drop a club after school?”_

_Rosa blinked and Mai shot her an incredulous look, “Oh my God, you're so not going there, are you?”_

“ _So not going where?” Rosa pressed, intrigued, leaning forward a little more._

_Katie fixed one of the ribbons around her golden brown hair, shrugging, “Remember your Uncle Cliff mentioning his sister opening new cafes on the mainland when I mentioned wanting to work at one...?”_

_  
Rosa nodded slowly, “But you got that job, right...? You and Mai.” _

_  
“Oh, well yea! But I'm saying you should work there too...you know, it's not bad money. It's not a lot--” _

_  
Mai rolled her eyes, “Rosa would DIE as a waitress, Katie, jeez. It's all carrying stuff and dealing with jerk-off customers without any sitting and a lot of rushing.” _

_Katie rolled her eyes as well, “YOU don't know that.”_

_Rosa smiled nervously...no, Mai was right, that wasn't quite her thing. All those things meant that she would pretty much cry everyday and be in pain. She got enough of that from Tennis Club._

“ _Or you know you could work at your mom's florist chain, you're amazing at ikebana” Katie added, “It might feel weird, working for your parents but at least it'd be a little like you're working for your money.”_

_This caused Rosa to perk, “That's not a bad idea! Mama should let me, right?”_

_  
“Definitely! I wish I was more art prone, I'd work for Mama Popuri in a second” Katie sighed miserably, “But I have no skill for that...” _

_So that had been Rosa's endeavor..._   
  
“Uh, no.” 

Rosa's red eyes widened as she stared at her mother at the dinner table with only her parents as Miru was off gallivanting with his new boyfriend. Yagami Koji looked a little surprised to as he glanced at his wife, pouring himself some tea, “...Um, why not, baby? I think it's a great idea, Rosie would make a great addition to the shop.” 

Yagami Popuri sighed, eating her yakisoba slowly, “It's one of those strange set of situations that is just kind of weird, dear...” 

  
“What...?” Rosa frowned, setting her chopsticks down, a little hurt her own mother wasn't willing to employ her. 

“You're very involved in school” Popuri said simply, “I think you should focus on that instead of getting a job.” 

  
“Well, I guess I can agree with that” Koji remarked. 

Rosa was exasperated, “But I really _want_ one!” 

  
“Which is all fine and dandy, honey, but like I said, you're involved with school. Student council, Tennis Club, Home Ec Club, Floral Club, the list is as long as my arm! I need my employees to be...well, reliable, and I know you're reliable but those things are very time consuming...” 

Stunned, Rosa protested, “I can balance it!” 

  
Popuri shook her head, “I don't see _how_ , you'd barely be able to work to make it even worth it for me...or anyone really to employ you.” 

Rosa felt a pang of hurt and Koji sighed gravely, “That's a little harsh, honey.” 

  
“Oh sweetie, that's not to say you wouldn't be an outstanding worker you'd just be an outstanding worker in the span of...four hours once a week” Popuri groaned. 

She couldn't believe this. Basically she was being told she couldn't get a job with her mother and probably no one else because...she was a good student? How did THAT work? Completely disheartened, she rose unhappily and mumbled, “Rosa's not hungry...” 

“Baby--” her father attempted to console. 

But she stalked off to her bedroom, close to tears. It wasn't fair, she just...wanted to be a little independent now. Miru was off living with his boyfriend and had had a job for a while now at their brother-in-law's restaurant and had a steady flow of money...he was, in all his childish ways, capable of making it on his own monetarily and she...wasn't. Which just figured since she took care of all his finances as he was pretty incapable of doing that on his own. 

Falling face forward into her frilly bed, she gazed out into the night past her gauzy pink curtains before closing her eyes...maybe she would have to accept that she'd be dependent solely on her father for a long while. He was willing, as usual, and...maybe she'd just have to let it go. 

Opening her eyes after digesting that for a moment, her long pink hair falling into her face, she scowled, sitting up with determination. No! Rosa would not be defeated, not this easily! 

Standing and marching back to the table where her parents were sitting and talking, she slammed back into her chair, seriously staring at her mother. “If Rosa can hold a job somewhere else for a while and show mama that she CAN balance school and work, will she allow Rosa to work at her store?” 

Popuri's eyes widened this time and she exchanged a look with her husband before smiling slowly, “I...don't see why not. But it has to be a long while, not...two weeks or anything like that. And it has to be more than a day a week too.” 

Rosa quickly calculated in her head her schedule...and indeed, to get that to work she'd have to drop something and it'd most likely be Floral Club...which wasn't that great to begin with as she was one of only four members. She just liked having school funded supplies to support her favorite hobby...so that just left Tennis Club, Home Economics Club, and School Council. Psh, that should be easy. 

The hard part now was finding the right job for this endeavor. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
“Rosa might as well open a lemonade stand!!” 

Katie and Mai sat in Rosa's room, newspapers and Rosa's bright pink laptop open as they searched, both of their brows raised, “I mean, GAWD, I'm glad I didn't have to look long, this is ridiculous. Giraffe keeper??” 

  
“Rosa likes giraffes but not to KEEP!” she wept. 

Mai smirked at her and Katie sighed, shaking her head, “How's your sewing...?” 

  
“Rosa buys her clothes for a reason.” 

  
“Fishing?” Mai echoed. 

  
“Not as a _career_!” 

  
“You can work at the chocolate factory” Katie remarked. 

Rosa blinked curiously, “Will Rosa meet Willy Wonka?” 

Katie laughed, “To the best of knowledge that's not possible...” 

“Well pooh!” 

Mai smirked more, “You can dance.” 

“What kind of sordid jobs are you looking at!?” 

Mai laughed and Katie smiled, closing the paper, “Honey, there's no way. You might as well stay in Floral Club and worry about a job some other time when the market opens up more.” 

Rosa threw her head back against her bed, letting out an exasperated groan, “But Rosa wants to start _now_...” 

  
“Just come work at Yume” Katie said, sounding a tad exasperated, “It's like one of the cute cafe's you like to go to and it's pretty low-key, you wouldn't be working very hard as a waitress.” 

Rosa just looked disgruntled and Mai rolled her eyes, “She wouldn't make it a _minute_. If the boss didn't run her into the ground the customers would.” 

This caught Rosa's attention, “Nyoko-san is a slavedriver?” 

Katie shook her head, “Remember, she runs another Yume elsewhere. This is another cafe that is run by someone else...and he's not _that_ bad, just a little rough around the edges.” 

  
“A lot rough around the edges” Mai snorted loudly, “You remember _I_ was the one that dated him?” 

Rosa's red eyes widened, “Mai _dated_ her manager?!” 

  
“ _Before_ he was my manager” she reiterated, “I was shocked when I found out he ran the place but he didn't use it against me and still hired me.”   
  
“Maybe he is still into Mai...” 

Katie laughed loudly and Mai punched her arm, scowling. “No, he...really isn't.” 

  
Rosa's brow dropped when she realized something, “How old is he though...? He has to be older to run a business, right?” 

  
“He's 21” Mai rolled her eyes, “So not too old...he's only five years older than me.” 

She considered that and sighed, “Rosa doesn't have much choice, does she? She just knows that she sees the waitresses at Steiner-nii-chan's business and they're _so_ overwhelmed.” 

  
“There's _no_ comparing Yume to Tenshiya, silly” snickered Katie, “It's like a sixth the size.” 

  
“...Okay” she groaned, “Rosa will ask Uncle Cliff if he can hook me up.” 

This...was not the route she wanted to take. She had no interest in serving other people food but here she was. For a moment she wondered if it was worth it to attempt to be responsible and self-sufficient when she was still at an age where it was acceptable that she wasn't yet... 

But she steeled her resolve as always. No, she could do this. It was something and she really didn't have a right to be picky. And no matter, as soon as another job opened in something she actually wanted to do, she'd leave, no biggy. 

So little did she actually know... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _What do you make of her?”_

_  
“Meh.” _

_Hideyoshi Chihaya pursed his lips as he flipped an omelet, shaking his head almost disdainfully, “Nyoko ALWAYS does this crap to me though. Sends me these flighty teenage girls that are just in it for the outfits and doesn't realize it's WORK.”_

_Shomura Carl grinned, “And...?”_

“ _I kind of fear for her, she might get kidnapped by an otaku” Chihaya finally smirked at his long-time friend and assistant manager slash cook._

_Carl laughed, finishing the parfait he was making, “She's kind of cute...”_

_Chihaya snorted loudly before setting the omelet on the serving line, glancing at the new employee he'd been “inclined” to employ at Nyoko's request. She was slightly short, not that he could really talk about such, maxing out at a whole whopping 5'7” thanks to his grandmother or so his mother claimed. But she was like 5'4”, her hair streaming way past her waist in two PINK pigtails, her red eyes large and expressive._

_A hentai otaku's wet dream._

_He didn't expect her to last. She reminded him of fluff, as weird as that was. Like he could blow her away just by looking at her. Rolling his eyes, he waved her over and she quickly scurried, wearing the downright lolita uniform Nyoko had for her waitresses, a frilly mess that would only lend to some crazed stalker's imagination..._

__Blinking his purple eyes absently as she looked completely freaked out, he instructed, “Okay, look, the senior waitresses will direct you while you're training. Once you get some experience under your belt, you can just jump on the customers. Understand?”  
  
“Y-yes!” she blurted, horrified. 

_Chihaya fought rolling his eyes and waved her off. This should be fun. Carl glanced back as Chihaya started on the next set of orders, “Jeez, Bara and Anya are evil...”_

_Chihaya cocked a brow at him and looked back as well before his eyes widened ever so slightly._

_The girl was approaching a customer that was, for all purposes, pure evil. She had the little electronic pad and looked ready to cry...and most likely would once she was done dealing with this man. He let out an exasperated breath. Sure, he didn't believe in taking it easy on people but yea-a-a-a, let's give her Satan as her first customer._

_The guy looked pissed as usual and seemed to bark something at her. He looked up, expecting her to come back sad...but she looked perplexed...? Bara, also seeming irritated with the girl, sent her to yet ANOTHER known jerk-off. Meh, maybe Chihaya should have directed her, at least he could be balanced..._

_But the day went on and he didn't hear any 'I quit!' yet...in fact, the second he did watch her, she seemed to be skipping around. And every order he saw the name of some devil spawn that insisted on frequenting this cafe as her customer. But...not once did he hear...anything._

_The other waitresses seemed disgruntled and grudgingly told her the duties to clean up the shop before vanishing on a cigarette break...the girl cleaned the tables thoroughly as he took out the register to count, seating himself at the computer and logging into back office._

_He cocked a brow as she actually kind of pranced around as she swept the floor...but looked like she was being dragged towards the guillotine when she walked up to him. The hell? Looking up at her absently, she looked ready to hurl, “Uh! I cleaned the floors and swept, does R-er! Do I need to do anything else?”_

_  
R-r-r? “No, I think we're good” he said, typing in the amount of money in the register, “Did everything go well today? I noticed that Anya was giving you our less...savory visitors.” _

_Chihaya assumed maybe she was just good at holding in her anguish and would burst now. But her strange red eyes blinked widely, curiously, “Really? They weren't so bad.”_

_His brows furrowed at this. Uh, they were the definition of bad, in his opinion. But if she was capable of seeing the good in those devils then maybe she'd last longer than he assumed..._

_  
“Okay, I guess” he shrugged slowly, “Well, I still will try to instruct you next time. You can head home and good job today.” _

_She bowed quickly, “Th-thank you!”_

_He watched her scurry off and Carl wandered out, 'phewing', “Okay, kitchen's clean...ready to leave?”_

_  
“I'm almost done counting” Chihaya replied, typing in the last numbers, “...Hey Carl, have you talked to the new girl?” _

_  
“Hmm? Oh yea! She's really nice and chatty” he nodded, taking off his apron. _

_Chihaya scowled, “She seems like she's ready to freak whenever she sees me!”_

_  
...Whatever. Stupid girls. _

  
“Ugh, she annoys me _so_ much but the customers already effin' love her” Bara snorted.   
  
“I know, ugh...” Anya rolled her eyes. 

What a thing to hate someone for, Chihaya thought dryly as he decorated a cake he just baked carefully, glancing at the 'her' in question from his place in the open kitchen. 

She'd started getting a weird bounce in her step like she was getting used to this, balancing her tray with a lot more confidence than before. As he'd expected, she'd attracted some of those lurky characters one might see in a manga that followed a girl around obsessively...but that didn't seem to matter to her. She probably was used to it, he snickered. 

It really bugged him though, how she behaved around him. It was like she was walking on eggshells and sputtering and ready to faint every time he looked at her. And that weird 'R-r-r' thing drove him nuts! What was up with that? But whatever. 

His shoulders squared, startled, when he heard the tell-tale sound of dishes shattering. Scowling and walking away from his cake, he was maybe a little surprised to find she was the culprit... 

The look on her face was almost comical as she stared down in distinct terror at the broken cup of coffee. Bara stood nearby looking smug, Anya poorly fighting a snicker. 

  
“Sorry, I didn't see you there.”   
  
Chihaya's eyes narrowed as she quickly smiled, picking up the broken pieces to the china, “T-that's okay...” 

  
She looked up finally and saw him, the blood draining from her face as she squeaked. He scowled. WHAT? Jeez! “What happened?” 

  
Bara and Anya shrugged, “Well, she dropped a cup...”   
  
Dropped it indeed. She stood and looked at her feet, embarrassed, and he shrugged, really not wanting to give those two the satisfaction. He had railed on them when they were dropping cups left and right but they were negligent. 

  
“It happens. Don't make it a habit.” 

As he predicted, this caused the two to gawk and he felt pretty smug wandering back to the kitchen, “Tell the customer 'sorry, their drink will be a few more minutes' and offer them something complimentary until we can get another one brewed up.” 

  
“O-okay!” 

He glanced over his shoulder at the other two and smiled darkly, “And be careful, ladies, don't make it a habit of running into people, you should be pros by now.” 

Looking like they'd been smacked in the face he returned to his silent haven of the kitchen, fixing the coffee and pressing the button to signal her to pick it up. She came and retrieved it and he scowled, stirring up cake batter, as he watched her slowly walk around the two girl's fearfully. Jeez. 

At the end of the day, he sighed, counting money again as he always did while Carl cleaned, the neat freak. He really, really was not liking his team of waitresses currently...like they were all adolescent girls or bitchy women. He just wished Nyoko didn't promise jobs to...anyone that asked. Tapping his brow, readjusting one of the pins he used to hold back his hair absently, he grumbled. Oh well, who was he to complain? He still had a pretty awesome job, the job he'd always wanted. He didn't have the right, especially not because of some silly chicks... 

  
“Um, Hideyoshi-san!” 

Chihaya looked up, a tad surprised, when the pink-haired teen appeared before him, looking meek and pale, “R-...I'm sorry I broke the cup. I-I can pay for it.” 

  
He frowned before slowly shaking his head, “...Don't be silly. It's a cup out of many.” 

  
“I-I know, but R—I should be able to balance by now and not have dropped it” she said remorsefully. 

_What_ was that 'r' sound?! Sighing to himself, he wrote down the figures, “Why don't you change your shift out so you can work with Katie? She works next Wednesday...she's really learned well methods to keep those kind of things from happening so I'm sure she'd be willing to teach you. It'd be valuable since those two are going to be cutthroat like that until I hire someone else. Does that sound good?” 

He blinked, his purple eyes widening as she clasped her hands, her own red eyes bright, “Yes!” 

  
“Uh...” 

  
“Mai was wrong, Hideyoshi-san, you're really nice” she said happily. 

WHAT? ...Finally it made a little sense, Mai would make him look like he was pure evil incarnate. Rolling his eyes and groaning, “Just...don't ever listen to Mai, okay? It'd be the best thing for...anyone.” 

She giggled, “Okay.” 

  
“And you can call me 'Chihaya'” he grunted, “I'm not a fan of formalities.” 

Her little nose wrinkled, “My daddy said it's bad to call my superiors by their first name...” 

  
Standing, he stuck the money in a cash bag and smirked, “Daddy? Well, he'd be otherwise right except it's cool, I'm telling you to.”   
  
“Oh...okay!” 

A silence fell as she pranced off to replace the flowers in the table decorations, humming contently. He stared at her before standing, “You can leave those for the morning.” 

She blinked at him and nodded before he dismissed everyone...well, that solved one mystery: Mai lying as usual...of course, maybe she wasn't, he thought glumly. Carl wandered out and smiled at her, “Rosa-chan, how do you like it now that you've been here the equivalent of a week?” 

The girl gasped, “Carl-san! Rosa really didn't want to be a waitress you know but it's really nice here! Rosa likes it a lot!” 

  
...What? Chihaya stared at her as Carl just grinned, “That's great! I hope you stay awhile, I think Katie told me you were just looking for job experience.” 

“Definitely!” 

  
She left after a bit and Chihaya was a bit...confused. Walking out with Carl at his side, he cocked a brow, “...Did she say 'Rosa likes it a lot'?” 

  
“Hmm? Oh yea, she speaks mostly in the third person, apparently, but usually at work she speaks...normally?” 

“...So that's what those weird 'r's are, I thought she had a freakin' speech impediment” he groaned, “Isn't it arrogant to speak in the third person?” 

  
“It's kind of cutesy anime girl too” Carl teased. 

Considering that, Chihaya groaned. “Great, I hired a downright lolita...” 

Carl laughed, “Ah well, it's all good. What would it hurt?” 

True enough, in any case. In the long run, it seemed she wasn't going to be there long if she really hadn't wanted to work there, no matter if she liked it or not. 

...Maybe not. 

XXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Relationships

_Hideyoshi Chihaya cocked a brow as Yagami Rosa drank a cup of coffee before her shift, reading the newspaper with her other hand, looking like...well, she was serious. Not exactly sure what to make of that, he shook his head and took the plate from her when she was done. She finally looked up from whatever article she was engrossed in and smiled._

“ _Your cakes are so yummy! You added a touch of tapioca something, right?”_

_His purple eyes widened, not sure if anyone had ever keypointed what he did with his cakes, he grumbled, “...Maybe.”_

_The sprite-like girl giggled, “It's a secret recipe, right? I can keep secrets!”_

_He started to open his mouth to tell her to forget all that, if it was that easy to taste it probably WASN'T a secret but she stood, straightening the dress and brushing crumbs off the front of her, skipping off to clock in for her shift._

_Sulky, maybe a little disgruntled, he glared at Carl when he walked from the back, carrying a cooled cake for him to decorate. He blinked, alarmed, “Uh oh, what did I do?”_

_  
“...Carl, what's the secret ingredient in my cakes?” he questioned the man. _

_Carl stared at him before smiling and shifting his eyes nervously, “...Ginger?”_

_Chihaya stared back at him and slowly remarked: “...You don't know.”_

“ _Not at all.”_

__  
“Rosa figured it out like it was nothing!” he scowled.   
  
Carl shrugged, “Dunno then...that is a little weird. Maybe she's a gourmet?” 

_  
Chihaya didn't know about that...but he sighed and set a slice of his cake almost sadly on the table. Fine, he was being childish but his food creations were his babies, he took pride in them being complicated and for some random teenager to just come and name it like it was nothing...grr. _

_...Whatever._

“Mm...ginger?” 

Damn it! 

Rosa finished off the slice of cake he'd...requested she tried with another hint of an ingredient and she named it off quick. UGH! What was this? She polished it off and giggled, wiping the crumbs from her lips, “You're going to get me fat...” 

  
“Eh?” he remarked absently, staring at her waist line in the same manner... 

Mai wandered by, holding her tray under her arm, and smirked, “Yea right, Rosa. I see how hard Tennis Club is, you'll be perfectly slender like that for a long effin' time.” 

Rosa stuck out her tongue but laughed, skipping off, “Maybe.” 

Chihaya stared after her, disgruntled and a tad surprised, “...She plays tennis?” 

“Yea, she's crazy muscle underneath that dress.” 

...WEIRD! Chihaya's eyes narrowed at her. It had been about a month now but he had still failed to question Mai about that little incident. “So...tell me why you told her I was an ass?” 

  
“Because you are?” 

He glared at her and she snorted, setting a cup of coffee on her plate, “Why does it matter what she thinks of you?” 

  
“It doesn't except her being scared to talk to me without knowing me made me think she was crazy” he said dryly, “At least do your friend a favor and not give her biased information.” 

  
“Yes sir” she said mockingly, saluting him before skipping off rather flamboyantly... 

...And he thought hiring his ex-girlfriend was a good idea why...? Rolling his eyes, more than irritated, he grumbled as he continued making his apparently predictable dishes. 

He really didn't know what he'd been thinking, dating the girl, he could tell right off they had absolutely nothing in common. He found her remotely cute, he supposed...and she was the one that asked, apparently thinking him 'cool' or the 'popular' type. And maybe two months in when she figured out he wasn't, well, that was ended pretty quickly... and thankfully. She was honestly too needy for his taste, demanding gifts and that he frequently take her out and buy her things to keep her happy. He was too low maintenance and low-key for that kind of bull... 

Sighing as his cell phone rang, he scowled and glanced at the ID, hoping it wasn't that woman... 

Nope, Carl... clicking 'send', he answered, “What is it?” 

  
“Okay, you're going to be SOOOOO angry but uh...I...sort of can't come in today.” 

Chihaya grew quiet, looking back at the cooks that were starting to leave since their shifts were over and he cleared his throat, “How about...no?” 

Carl whined, “Please, I know it's way short notice but I have to stay here, my mama needs me!” 

  
“You're such a mama's boy!” Chihaya scolded, “Tell her you're a grown man and you have grown man affairs to attend to such as coming to damn work!” 

Carl was aghast, “I can't tell my mommy that!” 

Chihaya buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly...great, just great. Carl always did this to him, especially when it was moderately busy. 

  
“I hate you and I hope you die.” 

  
“I know, I swear, I'll take two of your shifts!” he pleaded. 

Chihaya sulked, considering hanging up on him, “Fine.” 

Clicking 'off' without much more, feeling a migraine grow behind his temples, he signaled all the waitresses up. Katie, Rosa, Mai, and Bara wandered over casually and he leered, “So Carl's had some emergency come up meaning I'm the leader of a one man show...MEANING you have to tell the customers that their food will take longer than usual.” 

Bara rolled her eyes, “This should be great.” 

He sulked at her and Katie frowned, “Will you be okay?” 

  
“I'll make it...” he muttered, “Get back to your customers and offer everyone my sincerest apologies...” 

They walked away and he sighed...what a miserable day. His culinary skills were being shown up by a sixteen year old and his best friend let him down. He tried not to think in chat speak abbreviations but it was just too appropriate: FML. 

  
“Uh, Chihaya!” 

He glared back at the pink haired teen who nervously smiled, “...What?” 

  
“Rosa can help cook, if you need help. I'm president of Home Ec Club!” 

Cocking a brow at her, he almost snorted but managed not to, “Thanks, but I'm good. I'll...call you if I need you though.” 

Which was a laugh. But she nodded contently, “Okay!” 

Like he trusted that. Woot, she was president of her high school Home Economics club which could mean anything. His school, they were making soufflé and consommé. Apparently others were content just to make toast. No, he'd keep Strawberry Shortcake out of the kitchen, thanks. 

Or so he assumed. 

He watched in horror as a ridiculous amount of customers flooded in, apparently there for dinner or dates or whatever else. In a little less than fifteen minutes, every table was to capacity and his screen was filled with orders...gaping, he wondered why he hadn't just swallowed his pride and asked one of the morning chefs to stay. Like they'd listen though... 

The waitresses scurried around and he wanted to throw something in frustration. DAMN IT, Carl! 

The girls started to lurk around the corner, it starting to look like a lotto of which dish he'd serve out next as they eagerly stared at him, hoping they wouldn't have to explain why it was taking so long. He just hoped the blood vessels in his head didn't explode. 

  
“This is ridiculous” Mai remarked sullenly.   
  
“I know” Bara rolled her eyes, her trademark. 

Before he could explode and murder them, Katie frowned, glancing to Rosa, “Hey, why don't I take your customers and you help Chihaya out? You cook the best out of any of us, for sure.” 

Chihaya glared but even Mai, sparing with any compliment, nodded, “Definitely. It'd make things go faster.” 

Rosa frowned and glanced to him as he glowered at her. Was he willing to put his reputation on the line with her...? 

Watching as five new separate customers came in, he groaned, “Get back here.” 

She rushed over and he glared, showing her the procedure, “Look, if you don't know how to make something, don't take it but when you take an order to make, press this so I know it's in the works.” 

  
“Okay!” 

He sulked as she pressed for an omelet...really? He didn't find that comforting whatsoever. 

But she gathered the ingredients, humming to herself and cracking the eggs into a bowl like a pro and adding the milk, whisking it together. Looking to the screen again, she added the extra ingredients requested and mixed them in before grabbing a frying pan... 

He watched her as made little mini steaks, his apprehension turning to curiosity as she cooked it evenly, flipping it like she DID know what she was doing before grabbing a plate and putting it on there... 

...Chihaya wasn't going to lie, it pretty much looked exactly like the omelets he made. 

Watching blankly as she drew a ketchup heart on it, she skipped over and set it on the conveyor and signaled that it was prepared for the waitress before going back to the computer... 

...Okay, fine, she could make an omelet. What else could she do? 

Four hours later he found out, apparently, 'everything'. 

Soups, cakes, parfaits, spring rolls, toasted almonds, EVERYTHING, she made it. And not a single complaint that it was horrible. He watched as the last customer exited and Mai locked the door, flipping the cute sign around to say closed before his brow dropped towards Rosa. 

She looked happy, taking off the chef's apron, “That was fun! Rosa loves cooking.” 

Chihaya scowled at her, “...You learned all that from Home Ec?” 

Rosa frowned and nodded slowly...Katie snickered, elbowing her, “Maybe Chihaya means that Mai was in Home Ec and we see all the good it did her.” 

Mai sulked, completely incapable of cooking in any capacity, and Rosa's eyes widened, “...True.” 

  
“Hey!”   
  
Bara seemed smug, “Or maybe he's angry because someone cooked as well as he did, hmm...?” 

Chihaya's nerves were about shot and ready to lash out...but Rosa gasped as if this was unheard of, “Chihaya-san cooks much better than Rosa! He takes such special care and puts so much time and devotion into his dishes!” 

Stunned, he flustered a bit and Katie laughed, “That's new.” 

  
“Seriously” smirked Bara. 

  
“G-gah, get out of here and start cleaning up so we can go home!” 

They all scurried off leaving the ever oblivious Rosa there, “Should Rosa help clean the kitchen or the tables?” 

  
“C-Carl cleans the kitchen usually while I countdown...can you...” 

Can you count? Really, Chihaya? “Um, you can count the drawer, it's pretty straight forward...” 

Rosa nodded rapidly, starting to rush over before turning around, looking doe eyed, “Did Rosa say something wrong?” 

Jeez, when'd she get comfortable to talk like she normally does around him...? Maybe a little too pouty, he looked off, “...No. I may have been a tad bit jealous.” 

  
This seemed to surprise her, “But you do cook better! Rosa is still a novice.”   
  
“Uh, yea, that'd mean I'm a 'novice' too since you were cooking to match me” he snorted, starting to scrub dishes, “...So I'm guessing that's how you know all the stuff I added to my dishes?” 

Rosa sat at the register, pondering over it before blinking, “Steiner-nii-chan told me how to recognize different ingredients.” 

Chihaya scowled, “Steiner-nii-chan?”   
  
“Uh huh, my brother-in-law, Yukina Steiner.” 

...WHAT? He gaped at her as she counted coins, humming, as if she hadn't really said one of the greatest chefs in the country was her brother-in-law and taught her cooking techniques. In the culinary world, chefs either spoke greatly of Yukina Steiner or in jealousy of his success and apparent skills. Of course, Chihaya hadn't been aware he was married... 

Pursing his lips, a little jealous again, he had to wonder if she WAS better than him if she had her own personal master chef as her tutor. He...he always wanted to be the best. 

But he supposed in this situation he had no right to be angry about it...he would have lost his mind if she hadn't been there and he grudgingly had to admit she was a more valuable addition than he'd originally thought she'd be. If, or rather when, Carl pulled this again, he had someone that could help him pick up the slack. 

Clearing his throat as she deposited the money as he usually did, he remarked, “You can head on out. Thanks...a lot for today, it really helped.” 

  
“No problem!” she giggled, standing, before her mouth formed a little 'o', “Will you have cake ready for me next time?” 

He blinked at her. Uh, he only did that a few times because he wanted to trip her up, but... “Uh, maybe?” 

  
“Rosa likes Chihaya's cakes” she said happily, “I'll test them out any time!” 

He stared for a moment before smiling ever so slightly, “...Okay.” 

“Oh my God, Chihaya can smile too?” gasped Katie, having magically appeared, holding her purse. 

  
“GRAGH!” he blustered, waving his hands, “Get out, get out, all of you!” 

They all squeed and rushed away to grab their things, escaping to the streets after yelling farewells to him. He sighed, sitting briefly, rubbing his temple before smirking... 

What a weird. 

* * *

Rosa frowned as she sat on the bed, stroking Yagami Miru's back. What had happened...? 

Her baby twin brother, younger than her by a whole five minutes, had came out to the family some months ago and almost promptly after met some guy, pretty much living with him immediately. Rosa of course was a little apprehensive but she thought it was kind of cute...she tried to meet the guy a few times but something or the other came up... 

Kissing the back of his head, she sighed, “What happened, Miru-chan?” 

  
“...I realized that I'll be alone forever” he said miserably. 

  
“That's not true!” Rosa protested, “Just because one guy fell a part doesn't mean they all will, sweetie.” 

He, of course, wasn't hearing it and she pouted, continuing to stroke his back and humming to him. Eventually he fell asleep and she tucked him into her bed. He got back some time late this morning. Picking up her phone, she called Julia Caricchio. 

In one of Rosa's aforementioned attempts at meeting Miru's ex-boyfriend, Lukas, she'd met the guy's roommates, Jake and Ray. She could tell they were a little rough around the edges in demeanor but were actually very sweet and she instantly thought of her two sempai in tennis club with her, Cecelia and Julia. Taking a picture with the two guys, she showed them and they seemed intrigued enough to meet them. So long story short, they all went to a club and everyone hit it off great. Cecelia and Jake were, they all teased, “soulmates” while Ray and Julia were even looking into apartments for when they entered college. What could she say, she loved matchmaking. 

But now she hoped that Ray knew something about what happened with her baby brother. Miru spoke so happily about him before, he'd been so devoted. What could possibly have happened?Unfortunately, Julia nor Cecelia picked up so Rosa sighed, left to speculate... 

Miru rose, sleepy, and mumbled something before getting ready to go to work. Rosa let him despite thinking it wasn't the best idea for some reason...before squeaking. 

Ah! His ex-boyfriend worked there!! 

Quickly calling her brother-in-law, she bit her lip. Steiner's smooth voice came over the phone, “Hello, Muffin, what can I do for you?” 

  
“Steiner-nii-chan! Is Lukas working today??” she rasped out, horrified. 

Steiner sighed, “Nope. He quit for some reason.” 

Quit...? Wow, was it that bad? “O-oh, good. Rosa thinks that him and Miru-chan broke up and Miru-chan is coming to work today...” 

  
“Mm. I'd say that's too bad but I really didn't like the influence that guy was having on Miru, it wasn't healthy” Steiner remarked, “I know he's upset but in the long run this will be much better for him and he'll find someone a lot less seedy next time.” 

Rosa agreed even though her brother didn't seem to believe there'd be a 'next time'. 

Whatever, she sighed, getting her uniform out. She'd broken up with guys plenty of times where she thought they were downright awesome and LTR worthy. Well, each time she was a little dismayed and EMO too but she never let it hold her down. 

She texted Taro with that thought as she headed for the door...three months soon, she thought with a sigh. He was a nice guy, she really liked him so she hoped he'd work out. 

“...Are you going to a convention?” 

Rosa jumped a bit when she met up with her brother at the door, startled. He was wearing his uniform and staring at her with an absent bewilderment. Rosa propped her hands on her hips, sending him a look. Steiner-nii-chan may have been right, Miru hadn't really talked to her in months nor anyone in the family. It didn't seem cool. 

  
“Rosa has a job now at Uncle Cliff's sister's cafe” she responded simply. 

Miru looked a little surprised, “...Really? You have time for a job?” 

Admittedly, this was a good question in which she'd answer 'barely'. Home Ec was getting ready for a festival as was school committee. Pretty soon Spring Tournament would be coming for Tennis and she had a lot of studies to do...and after all that, she usually went to work for some hours. So did she have time? Yes. Did she have time to sleep? Questionable. 

  
“A little.” 

He frowned and nodded...it was kind of cool they could walk to the ferry together now, she noted, sitting on the seat beside him as he gazed out the window. His red eyes briefly closed before opening partially and murmuring, “Two years from now, Rose, where do you think we'll be?” 

She glanced at him, surprised by the question, before shrugging, “Rosa's not psychic, Miru-chan. I suspect we'll be in school.” 

  
“I guess...” he mumbled. 

Rosa sighed and rested her ear on his shoulder. She wouldn't preach to him that he'd meet someone else, that Lukas wasn't the only guy in the world, because she knew what he was feeling right now. 

Relationships were tough, she noted. Especially when she looked at her parents almost infuriatingly perfect relationship. How did someone get to that level of understanding from just glancing at one another without saying a word? How did someone know what the other was thinking without even seeing them? How could they tell when each other were made with fury when they were laughing or seemed perfectly content with the world? Well, that was her parents and if her or Miru tried to measure up to that, she supposed she'd think she'd be alone her whole life too. 

But Taro was, as she said, okay. A kind of nice jock guy that had asked her out after tennis. He took her to the amusement park on their first date and won something pink and fuzzy just for her. He sent her texts in the morning just to ask her if she slept well. He walked with her to school everyday. 

Mai would be the type to have dumped Taro the next week for those things, she snickered in her head. The girl would never find anyone, at least easily, if she was only interested in what they could give her. Rosa, on the other hand, loved simple. Advanced was nice in a 'once in a while' sort of thing but she couldn't expect that daily, right? Of course not. 

She smirked as she closed her eyes, dozing a little. That's probably why Mai and Chihaya hadn't worked out. They were like oil and water, her manager seeming to be a 'I don't give a care', introverted, minimalist type who attempted to date a 'I care too much', extroverted, over dramatic, 'I WANT EVERYTHING' type. They said opposites attract but not when they were _that_ opposite. 

Her brother tapped her awake and she yawned, rubbing her red eyes as she stood, wandering off the ferry with the bustle of people. Miru sent her a slight look, “I think it's kind of stupid that you're working, Rosa, you're already killing yourself with school.” 

Rosa scowled, “Don't be silly. Rosa has already saved up at least enough for two semesters of books. If I keep this up for a few years, Rosa will have tuition rates along with her scholarships! And maybe enough for housing, not stupid dorms.” 

Miru sighed gravely after a moment, “...I guess that is smart. How hard did I destroy my savings?” 

  
“I think Miru is depressed enough without knowing that.” 

He groaned and looked angry, “...Bastard.” 

Rosa blinked at that and he shrugged after a moment, “I guess I just need to start working more then to restore it and maybe dad will start helping again now that my huge 'journey' is over.” 

Rosa frowned but agreed and they parted ways, Miru actually advising her to come to Tenshiya after work, not sure why their parents let her go alone on any public transportation after 10. She'd been doing it for almost a month and a half now but she agreed just to satisfy him but she wasn't sure if she would, he didn't get off until thirty minutes later and she needed all the time she could to work on her studies. Psh, besides, _she_ was the older twin, thank you. 

Skipping to work after she bought Cosmopolitan for a giggle, Rosa glanced around. The establishment looked pretty busy so maybe she should clock right in to help... 

Chihaya was behind the counter, looking disgruntled, “Rosa, get back here. Carl is a loser out of this universe.” 

Rosa was stunned. This was the fourth time this month she doubled as a cook. What was going on? Quickly scurrying to clock in and rush back to the kitchen, putting on her apron, she frowned, “Is Carl-san's mama sick?” 

  
“Sick my eye” he snorted, irritably chopping an onion, “She's spoiled and lazy. She expects Carl to do _everything_ for her and he'd bend over backwards because he's a mama's boy.” 

Rosa smiled some, looking at the food roster and setting to work on a sundae, “Chihaya isn't a mama's boy?” 

  
Chihaya snorted even louder at that, “ _Never_. I swear though, he's lucky I have you as a replacement or I'd find and kill him.” 

She giggled, “You're so sweet!”   
  
“Whatever, I am the _anti_ -sweet” he grunted though pinking a little, “Didn't Mai tell you that?” 

  
“You told me not to listen to Mai though” she countered teasingly. 

  
He snickered, “True.”   
  
Chihaya started to caramelize the onions and grunted, “...You and Mai don't really seem like 'BFF' types. How'd that happen?” 

  
“Rosa met her in preschool! We've been friends forever!” Rosa said happily. 

  
“I met Carl in kindergarten and if he keeps playing hooky it'll end” Chihaya snorted irritably. 

Rosa clicked the screen, shaking her head, “That can't be true. I know Chihaya is nicer to his friends than that.” 

“Yea, but don't you think you should be able to depend on your friends?” he muttered, “The reason I gave him the job was because I knew he'd be reliable but this is the dozenth time in maybe two months...” 

Rosa pouted before smiling happily, making an omelet, “Well don't worry, Rosa is reliable!” 

“Good.” 

He was silent for the rest of the night so Rosa assumed he was more troubled by Carl's impromptu days off than he'd said. It wasn't easy, Rosa could tell from when she had to take over, and she hoped that Carl didn't pull this when she wasn't there... 

That was the difficult thing with relationships of all sorts, that trust factor. She assumed it was one of the components that led to Miru's breakup. And Chihaya probably had a point, Carl-san was supposed to be his reliable right hand man, what was he doing...? 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as there was a long enough break for them to sit and take a breather though Chihaya had wandered off towards the refrigerator to restock, not seeming to be one able to sit and take a 'break'. Sighing, she looked at it and smiled. Taro had sent her a text asking to go out after her shift to dinner Saturday. Planning her day in her head, she figured she could spare some time. 

Texting back 'yes', she could go out for a little while Saturday, she closed the cell and stuck it back in her pocket before it buzzed again. Retrieving it once more, she had to scowl a bit... 

He seemed a little upset about the 'a little while' part of her text, stating that she barely had any time for him anymore and that he was only able to see her in short spurts now that she worked along with her crazy school schedule. Texting back that she was doing what she could, that a little while was at least three hours, that should be a sufficient amount of time for any date whether she was working or not. 

His response got under her skin, stating he didn't want to 'waste his time with that'. Waste his time? Was that what it was? Disgruntled, she sent a final text stating they'd talk about it later, that she was at work and didn't want to deal with it there. He sent another text but she didn't bother to look at it. Ugh, today was a lesson in why dealing with people sucked sometimes, it seemed... 

  
“'Ey, this is a unclocked break, not text-my-friends-time” Chihaya grunted as he finally returned. 

Rosa quickly smiled, “I'm sorry! I was just talking to my boyfriend!”   
  
“So you're in Tennis Club, President of Home Ec, work, _and_ you have a boyfriend” he rolled his eyes, “Quite the overachiever, I see.” 

  
“And I'm Vice President of the school” she giggled. 

He just kind of looked at her before shaking his head, “Insane.” 

She pouted heavily at that and sighed, now a little irritated by her conversation with Taro along with sleepy and hungry. And her feet were killing her. Waitressing and running for school were a horrid combination...and apparently a horrid combination for her boyfriend. She could appreciate him wanting to spend a lot of time with her but they did hang out during lunch, as she said they walked to school together every morning...it wasn't like she never saw him. And a solid three hours of dinner seemed like a lot to her, so what was the issue...? 

Miserable, she was left to wonder if maybe her brother was actually on the right path with his current opinion about relationships. Nothing ever seemed to be enough so why bother? While she hated having that dark perspective, maybe it wasn't so gloomy when it was realistic... 

  
“...Uh, h-here.” 

She looked up, surprised, when Chihaya stammered out to get her attention. Rosa gasped, surprised. He was holding out a slice of marble chocolate lemon cake with a cute little swirl of cream and a strawberry on top. “I...uh, created it, I'm not sure if it's good. Think you can test it for me...?” 

Delighted, her stomach growling 'take it now!', she took the plate from him, “Of course! It looks yummy!” 

He meandered about after that, making the miscellaneous orders that sporadically came while she ate. Oh, it was so good, she thought contently, her worries melting for that second. “Chihaya's cake makes the world better!” 

  
“Uh huh.” 

Licking the spoon, drinking the cup of tea he'd offered as well, she blinked at him, “Does Chihaya have a girlfriend? Is she demanding and wants you to go to three hour long dinners?” 

Chihaya cocked a brow, “Three hours...? Maybe two hours tops. But no, I don't do girlfriends.” 

Rosa blinked slowly, “But Mai was your girlfriend...” 

  
“Ex-actly why I don't do girlfriends.” 

  
“What!” Rosa scowled, “Mai couldn't have been _that_ bad!” 

Chihaya grumbled, “What does it matter, okay? I mean, no, she's not the sole reason but she was the proverbial 'final straw'. People _choose_ to have relationships so why should I _choose_ to deal with that crap? I've always been a loner by nature anyway, I'm not even sure why I tried.” 

That kind of made Rosa sad... “I'm sure Chihaya would make a great catch though!” 

  
He snickered dryly, “Because I can cook? That's about all I have going for me, even I know that...but LOOK, if your boyfriend's giving you crap because you're out to conquer the world with your schedule and working, tell him to get a grip. Three hours is more than what I'd spend on a date.” 

  
“That's kind of sad...” Rosa droned. 

  
“Hey.” 

She laughed and leaned back, smiling, “The cake is good, I think it'd be a great addition to the menu.” 

  
Okay, so fine, relationships and couples and all that were looking pretty sucky in the dawn of Miru's horrible breakup and her own issues with Taro...but Chihaya's cool declaration that he didn't “do girlfriends” just added to her list of tasks. 

Matchmaking time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For new readers, Steiner (I hated the name change to Skye; contradicting this, I did name their first son Skye) is married to the twin's older sister, Kaede (based off the brunette DS Cute and Another Wonderful Life character). Taken slightly from the game as Steiner apparently had some obsession with curry...? I don't know, but he's a chef in this story and owns a restaurant called Tenshiya.
> 
> Aside, but I consider dorms the high school of college except you live in them (Why Rosa's like, 'yay for off-campus!') XP Any college readers have absurd rules at their dorms?
> 
> Whole deal with Miru is in the story Street Corner in the Chronology: Eternity fanfiction. Kind of slash lemonyesque... do people say “slash” anymore? I'm so old!


	3. Depend

“Are you nuts?” 

Yagami Rosa pouted at Kuwa Mai, the usual three sitting inside of their after-school hangout on a long awaited day off. Rosa wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep or just bask in precious freedom. 

  
“You have worked with Chihaya long enough to know that he is completely incompatible with anyone and probably will be alone his whole life” snorted Mai, eating some French fries. 

  
“That's not nice” Rosa chastised, “He just has to open up a little more! And Rosa is a great matchmaker, Rosa just has to find someone that fits him.” 

  
Mai rolled her eyes, “Why haven't you found _me_ anyone if you're such a great matchmaker?” 

  
“Or me?” Katie heckled. 

  
“Because Rosa doesn't want to share you two, _obviously_ ” she made a show of rolling her eyes. 

  
Katie laughed as Mai smirked, shaking her head as she pumped the straw of her drink, “Well, _you_ can't keep me warm at night, at least in a straight, non-lesbian way.” 

  
“And you have Taro” Katie pointed out reasonably. 

Rosa rolled her eyes around at that, “...Maybe. Taro's being a lame. He got all upset because Rosa didn't want to hang out at his house after dinner and a long walk in the park.” 

  
“Because he wanted to get some, duh” Mai snorted. 

  
Rosa's nose wrinkled, getting a little irritable at that, and Katie sighed, “L-e-t-t's not get into this again, 'kay? The day's going fine enough as is.” 

Rosa agreed solemnly but Mai rolled her eyes, “Whatever.” 

“I don't think Chihaya needs to be hooked up though, Rosa, he seems perfectly happy on his own” Katie quickly smiled.   
  
The pink haired teen pouted, resting her chin in her raised palms, “But he's so adamant he will be alone and Rosa thinks that just sucks. Chihaya probably just had a few bad goes at it and now isn't willing to try again and thinks it's better that way.”   
  
“But maybe it is better for him” Katie insisted, “Not to mention he's a grown man, I'm sure he can decide that stuff on his own.” 

  
Rosa felt a tad annoyed by that but...decided that maybe they were right. Chihaya did also seem like the type that would feel insulted and bothered if she invaded that kind of privacy. But still... 

  
“Mm, so that guy, Mel or whatever, he asked me out...” Katie sighed, drinking her lemonade, “He's so cute but I don't want to date another loser.” 

  
Mai sneered, “Might as well, right? He might be the one and you might be able to keep him. You know, since you're a lot more willing to put out.” 

Rosa's red eyes narrowed, realizing that Mai was on her 'one track' tempers and she wanted nothing to do with it. Standing, she shrugged and picked up her bag and drink, “Well, Rosa is going to go home and take a nap. Bye.” 

  
“Ro-sa” Katie whined after her. 

  
Rosa just waved over her shoulder and scowled at nothing in particular as she made the trek home. That...was aggravating. And she wasn't easily aggravated. 

Arriving at the castle that was the Yagami home, she smiled as her niece and nephews laughed, darting around the yard. Yagami Celia, her older brother Keiji's wife, was sitting on a chair, holding the new edition, Lara. The pale brunette smiled at her, shaking the rattle for her restless baby, “Hi Rosa.” 

  
“Hi Celia!” she greeted brightly, skipping over and nuzzling Lara's nose, “Hi Lawie!” 

  
The dark haired baby giggled and kicked her feet. Rosa clasped her hands happily. She loved babies. She really couldn't wait to be a mama herself. Hopefully she'd find the right man for the job first though... 

She blinked backwards when Yukina Kaede, her older sister, came out, still pregnant and miserable, waddling and sitting in the chair next to Celia, rubbing her extended flesh and sending her a look, ironically stating: “Don't ever have kids. Ever.” 

Celia laughed and Rosa pouted, “But they're so cute!” 

  
“A cute pain in the butt” she grumbled grouchily. 

  
“The pregnant part does seem to suck” Rosa observed, “But I'm sure ane-chan will love her new baby!” 

  
Kaede waved a hand, “Oh, of course I will! Once she's _here_ and not feeding off of my existence.” 

Celia smiled, sighing, “The doctors said I should probably cut off production now. They're worried about the strain pregnancy does to my body.” 

  
“Steiner and I still can't agree on that” Kaede muttered, feeling her forehead, “I mean, I still don't feel I count for anything when it comes to having kids, it's just like I'm a horrible person when I say I don't want to anymore.” 

“I'll kick his ass then.” 

Rosa blinked over her shoulder as her older brother, Yagami Keiji, walked towards them, a sleepy look on his face. Celia sighed at him as he sat behind her, hugging her tiny waist and kissing her cheek, “ 'Ey, what's that look about?” 

  
“Well, _I_ think that they should talk it out and you're always coming in here threatening bodily harm as the answer” she stuck out her tongue. 

Keiji snorted, smiling and kissing Lara, “That's how men handle things, woman, we don't talk it out.” 

Kaede smirked at him, “I really don't want you and Steiner to get like you had been before we got married though so I'll handle him. He is my husband, after all.” 

  
“Of course” Keiji agreed at ease, “But you're _my_ little sister. If he can't get the message, I'll kill him even if he is my best friend.” 

Kaede smirked more and rolled her eyes as Rosa giggled, “Onii-san...” 

  
“Oh, and God help whoever you decide to marry” he sulked at her, “In fact, don't get married, I don't even want to worry about it.” 

Rosa snickered, “Don't be funny, onii-san, of course Rosa will get married one day! _And_ have kids.” 

  
“Over my cold dead damn body.” 

Rosa groaned, Kaede laughing as Yagami Koji appeared, holding his briefcase, just having gotten from work, “Now daddy, really, you've already been through it once.” 

“Yea, and once is enough” he scowled, running his fingers through his dark bangs. 

The teen rolled her eyes since her father was pretty against her doing anything with anyone. She barely ever told him she had boyfriends unless he asked and when she told him the truth, he went a little haywire and demanded to meet them. 

But he walked over and kissed her forehead, 'mm'ing', “I am ever so remotely kidding, pumpkin. But he still would have to meet my excessively difficult to attain approval.” 

  
She giggled, hugging his neck, “Rosa knows, daddy.” 

  
He nodded firmly and kissed Kaede's forehead next, then Celia's and Lara's, and smacking Keiji on the back. Rosa smiled. She adored her daddy. He was the reason she probably hadn't met anyone. No, not because he was insane protective, but because she needed someone that made her feel safe, unconditionally loved, and protected as he did. 

  
It was also the reason she hadn't given other things up too. 

Growing disgruntled, remembering Mai's stupidity, she started to wonder if maybe she was a little silly about it but...she had to have a reason to have this feeling, right? 

Celia giggled as Keiji tickled her side, pulling her back to hug her waist, grinning as they cuddled. They were so cute. It almost made Rosa jealous. Maybe... 

No.   
  
“So how's my working imoto?” Keiji questioned, Celia and Lara cuddled against him. 

  
Rosa gasped, “It's so fun! Rosa loves working at Yume!” 

  
“Good, good” Keiji smiled, “Don't stress yourself though.” 

She agreed and was ready to take a brief nap before dinner night when her cell phone rang. She blinked as it was the ringtone for a miscellaneous number. Frowning, pressing send, she echoed, “Hello...?” 

“Uh, h-hey, Rosa...?” 

  
Oh! What a silly, she hadn't programmed Yume into her phone yet. Smiling, she answered, “Hello Chihaya! Is something the matter?” 

  
“Uh, s-sort of...I-I, urgh, usually don't do this, it's so stupid, ugh...” he mumbled, sounding angry. 

  
Rosa blinked then realized... 

Carl. 

  
“You need Rosa to come help in the kitchen” she finished for him. 

  
“O-only if it's like, feasible though” he quickly blurted, “I mean, you-you're not scheduled or anything...” 

There goes her nap, she thought a little disappointedly. But she shook her head, “Of course I'll come. It might take an hour, I'm at home.” 

  
“Th-that's fine. I'll try to let you out early and you don't have to change into your uniform. T-thanks a lot.”   
  
“No problem!” 

Rosa clicked off and pouted, “Rosa has to head to work.” 

They all frowned and she smiled quickly, “But Rosa should be back before dinner night is over!” 

  
Her father sipped a glass of wine before he scowled, “I don't have to remind someone that you're part time, do I?” 

Rosa leered, propping her hands on her kips, “No, papa. Rosa is a big girl.” 

  
Koji sighed and kissed her forehead, “Be careful, baby.” 

Sighing, she nodded before deciding she probably should change just because there was something else she was hiding...but whatever. 

It made her wonder as she skipped to the ferry...did Chihaya EVER have a day off? He was always working from what she could tell. Surely that also played into not having a girlfriend too. She pouted. Not only that, he never had a break...and with Carl taking off every other day, he probably was starving. It couldn't be healthy... 

She clapped. It wasn't any of her business but that had never stopped her in the past, now had it? Besides, Chihaya seemed like too much of a self-sufficient type to admit he needed help, he almost was ready to die asking her to come in, she could tell. So... 

Maybe she couldn't hook him up. But she could help. 

* * *

“Damn it...” 

Chihaya rubbed his face, his hair somehow having managed to work itself out of his uniform clips, falling madly into his face, leaning on the counter near the register. Even the normally vibrant Rosa was flat face forward on the counter at the other end, her pink hair having escaped it's pigtails... 

Finally able to breathe, he sat up and clenched his skull, his headache threatening to rip his head apart. “T-thanks so much for coming in. And damn it, I actually mean that...” 

There was some convention that he hadn't been aware of down the street. A sports convention, of all things. Next thing he knew, every table they had was getting filled up with ravenous athletes. He even had to get the fifty extra chairs from the back. It was going fine until one of his waitresses quit on the spot and the chefs were pretty much like 'eff you, you can run this show on your own, our shifts are over' and left. 

And of course, Carl _completely_ failed to show up, not even _calling_ , but _texting_ that he couldn't come in. Chihaya could have shot someone. 

Luckily Katie could come in, Mai being the brat she was saying she would do nothing of the sort, and _really_ luckily, Rosa could come in. He probably, in all sincerity, would have burst into tears back here if he was left alone with ten or more orders coming in by the minute. Fine, he liked the business but was there no _other_ cafe on the corner?! 

Rosa groaned and sat up, absently fixing her hair as she stared around drearily, “That was horrible.” 

Somehow that actually made his heart skip, growing anxious, “H-hey, you can't quit or anything, you. Carl is a no-show more than he shows up, I need back-up. I would have had a freakin' nervous breakdown.” 

  
“Oh, don't be silly” she waved her hand, “Rosa wouldn't quit. However, you needed Rosa plus more to run this kitchen effectively, not just the two of us.” 

He nodded glumly, putting the clips back on his hair as he glanced at the clock. He grimaced when he found it was close to midnight. Late comers came in and stayed all extra after-hours...UGH. Chihaya waved a hand at her, “Hey, you go home. It'll take hours to wash all these dishes and clean...” 

Rosa frowned, “But if we do it together it shouldn't take that long, right?” 

Chihaya cocked a brow at her, not used to really anyone offering to actually stay. He shrugged, “Maybe, but it's late and I did promise to let you out early.” 

  
The teen shook her head, “Rosa can help, I missed dinner night anyway.” 

  
Dinner night...? He frowned as she yawned heavily for a moment, closing her strange red eyes and waving her hand absently, “Rosa will count the drawer...” 

He nodded slowly in agreement. She honestly was a hell of a lot better at counting than he was. As disconcerting as that once was, it sure didn't matter now, he wanted to get out of here and sleep. 

Half an hour later with her help, they were wandering out, sweaty and gross. “Ugh, I need to hire new waitresses. Bara and Anya skipped out the second their shift was done.” 

  
“Katie would have stayed but she has a tight curfew on weekdays” Rosa defended.   
  
“I know” he mumbled, wandering up the street, “Just sucks all the same. I wish I had more dedicated employees...” 

Rosa nodded, understanding, as they came to the intersection, “Well, Rosa will see you tomorrow.” 

Chihaya scowled, “What? No way, you don't have to come in tomorrow after this crazy day...” 

  
She frowned, “Well, if you're sure. Rosa could use some time to catch up on her studies...” 

He nodded, “I insist. And I rarely insist.” 

  
“Okay” she smiled, clearly exhausted. 

Chihaya frowned, his eyes narrowing as he looked to the side and saw a bunch of guys hanging around, laughing, appearing quite drunk... “You have like, a ride or something, right?” 

  
“No, Rosa has to head to the ferry station” she yawned.   
  
He glanced at her, stunned, “Ferry station?”   
  
Did people take ferries anymore...? Rosa giggled sleepily, “I think they're building a train station soon but for now, ferry. Rosa, Mai, and Katie live on a island an hour from here.”   
  
...What? “I...didn't know that.”   
  
She nodded simply and waved, “Well, Rosa will see you Thursday then!” 

  
He scowled and walked behind her, “Don't be stupid, I'm not letting you walk to a station a mile from here by yourself.”   
  
Rosa sighed, rolling her eyes a bit, “Rosa is a big girl.”   
  
“Not in any definition of the word.”   
  
She sulked at him and he sulked back, “Like, your parents let you walk by yourself to the ferry? It's dangerous.”   
  
“Well Rosa usually leaves at 9 or 10, you know? And there's plenty of people around...and lately, Rosa goes to Steiner-nii-chan's place and goes home with them.” 

Chihaya grimaced and grumbled as they meandered along, “Yea, you're right. Well, sorry for keeping you so late. I guess I need to get a new chef soon...” 

“Rosa doesn't mind helping out” she smiled, “And don't worry, Carl-san will come around. Rosa is sure he has a good reason.” 

  
He snorted loudly at that and they walked along in silence...until his stomach made the most voracious growling sound ever. 

Chihaya's eyes widened and he pinked. Rosa looked to him, appearing kind of concerned as she frowned and asked, “Did you get a lunch today?” 

He grunted, “I don't even know what that is.” 

Rosa frown grew and he sighed as they arrived at the station, “Well, be careful...though I guess you'll be pretty much alone on the ferry so you should be okay.” 

She nodded and smiled at him, “You be careful too! And thanks for walking Rosa to the station...” 

Chihaya closed his purple eyes and nodded, waving, “See ya'.” 

  
“Bye-bye!” 

He felt a little angry as he walked away, ignoring Carl's call as his phone vibrated in his pocket. What the hell was this that he had to depend on a sixteen-year-old girl to run his business? And Rosa not only cooked today, she actually did some waitressing too! The one dependable person he had, he thought glumly... 

Bara was the daughter of Nyoko's husband's boss; she was self-entitled type that only had a job to keep her father from completely disowning her useless ass. Anya was pretty much the same case except that was the assistant manager's daughter. And she was double useless. 

...He'd known Carl since kindergarten though...Chihaya remembered having pretty much been an orphan most of his young life, being raised by his au pair while his mother and father were off doing their own thing. Part of him always had considered himself an orphan. 

But Carl was that little wimp that got beat up by the meaner kindergärtners daily and would smile, accepting it. God, did that tick Chihaya off. He considered Carl a weakling. Well, not to say he didn't get the same treatment but he sure as hell never went down without a fight. 

Later on, because the boy was starting to wheeze during a game of kickball, he discovered that Carl had severe asthma. While Chihaya hadn't necessarily known what that meant, he did know it set him at somewhat of a disadvantage when it came to physical activities or, namely, physical attacks. Chihaya witnessed the bullies, even after having watched Carl have the asthma attack, continue to bother him, even using his illness as fodder. 

Needless to say, Chihaya didn't stand for it and went to his rescue. He got his ass handed to him but not his sense of honor. Carl had been deeply touched and moved, thanking him profusely and then following him around like a puppy. That almost made Chihaya regret it, he had always been a loner type. 

But, well, Carl was nice to him. He gave him cookies that his grandmother baked and usually didn't take his threats of beating him up if he didn't leave him alone seriously. Chihaya smiled vaguely when he remembered Carl inviting him over to play with his new Nintendo system. Chihaya had seen so many commercials and wanted it so bad but his governesses claimed that video games would “rot his brain”. He'd been crushed. And he supposed for a time he used Carl for that but he knew it wouldn't be the same without that wuss, the same one that he went joyriding with in his dad's expensive new Ferrari or threw up with after Chihaya provoked him into polishing off a bottle of cognac together. 

They both loved to cook, something that got them laughed and beat up for during high school, and they agreed to go to culinary school together. Chihaya eventually was under the tutelage of Nyoko who taught classes part-time at their college and she insisted with his skill that he manage one of her chains. He was stunned, only nineteen at the time, but who was he to disagree? That was a crazy opportunity and what he always wanted. He never wanted a job like his father, some entrepreneur for agriculture and mining and fishery and whatever the hell else he saw fit to add. He was rich, filthy rich, but never had a minute of time to enjoy it...and lord knows he did not want to even think about his mother. 

It made sense to Chihaya in his rare warm fuzzy moment that he take his good ol' buddy with him, making him his assistant manager. And sure, Carl was a great assistant manager and cook, no one could replace him. 

...When he actually came to work. 

Leona Shomura, a French woman, was about as crazy as his mother was. During college she had apparently been about everything one could possibly be described as...feminist, lesbian, Catholic, bisexual, Jewish, straight, lesbian again, bisexual again, cross-dresser, considering being a man, Wiccan, Scientologist, and a part of some sexual cult before entering society as a socialite such as...what was that chick's name...Paris something or the other. Carl had seemed amazed at all that. Chihaya was just amazed Carl's square of a dad attracted a woman like that. Maybe his mother was almost the exact same but at least his dad was a manwhore and social creature. 

Either way, Carl was Leona's only child, as was Chihaya an only child as well, leading to the idea that neither of them had been expected and basically what one could probably call 'a mistake', at least when attributing to their parents. Nonetheless, she was just 'crazy' about her little Carl-chan, doting on him ridiculously in his youth and even now. And thus, Carl was a certified mama's boy and when she called in the middle of the night on a Monday saying she wanted to fly to Italy and wanted her precious little baby there, he was not going to say no. It wasn't even a question, it was like, 'I'm there, eff all my other responsibilities!'. 

His nose wrinkled. Chihaya knew nothing about that kind of maternal devotion Hell, he knew nothing about devotion to anyone. But he knew, or _thought,_ that he could at least depend on Carl. It'd been three years of him doing this. He had another cook working with him before Rosa's arrival but she was forced to leave as a result of her husband relocating. But he shouldn't have had to depend on anyone else, that was what Carl was for. 

His heart hardened angrily as he made it back to the crossroads. That was his stupid fault though, wasn't it? Chihaya knew better. 

He'd known his whole life never to depend on anyone. 

* * *

“What are you doing here? Don't you understand 'don't effin' come in'?” 

Yagami Rosa pouted at her surly boss who was extra surly since Carl was apparently heading to France. Rosa giggled, “Rosa isn't staying. I just came by to give you something.” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya's purple eyes narrowed at her more and she gazed at him. They had a weird awkward staring contest before Rosa remarked, not missing a blink. “Chihaya has very attractive, kissable lips. Is he sure he doesn't want to try to get a girlfriend?”   
  
“Where the hell did that even come from?!” he demanded, flustered now, “What do you want?!” 

  
Rosa giggled again and turned, setting something on the counter he leaned against, his arms crossed. Cocking a brow, he stared blankly at her as she stabbed what looked like a dumpling with a toothpick and lifted it toward him, using her free hand to guard against whatever was dripping off of it. 

“And...what is that?” 

  
“Taste it! Rosa made it in Home Ec.”   
  
“I'm...good.” 

  
Her red eyes narrowed at him, “Chihaya.”   
  
“Rosa.”   
  
She pursed her lips at him, “You're so difficult! Maybe Mai wasn't the reason you broke up.” 

  
“Don't even _offend_ me, it was _all_ her fault” he snorted indelicately. 

Rosa snickered, pushing the piece up towards his mouth, “Pwease try it. Rosa heard it from a little birdy you may like it.”   
  
“That bird knows nothing.”   
  
Rosa smirked at the sort of blond and remarked, “Chihaya thinks he's the only stubborn one but he is sorely mistaken.” 

“I think there's only one mistaken one here.” 

Rosa sighed, “Mai said she faked a lot when you were dating.” 

  
He opened his mouth to counter but gaped... _what_?! Rosa took that chance and fed him. Chihaya, pretty alarmed, glared at her before chewing. 

ORANGE. 

Licking his lips, some of the orange glaze having dribbled down them, he groaned. Okay, fine, that “birdy” knew something, he loved everything to do with oranges. Glaring at the smug look she was giving him, he snatched the plate away, “Lucky guess.” 

  
“Okay” she laughed.   
  
He ate them, almost finding himself scarfing. Jeez, he was starving. Glancing at her, cocking a brow, he leered, “Did Mai really say that?”   
  
Rosa looked aghast, “Rosa does not converse about such dirty things!” 

Chihaya's brow furrowed at that and shook his head, “Well good, because I never had sex with Mai to the best of my recollection.”   
  
It was Rosa's turn to cock a brow, “'To the best of your recollection'?” 

  
“Well, we did get really drunk once and...oi! It's none of your business!” 

  
Rosa rolled her eyes, “Uh huh...”   
  
He flushed, glowering at her, still munching, “So wut? You jus' came by to make me your guinea pig?” 

“Don't be silly. Rosa knows you don't eat so she came by to provide you with lunch” she said simply. 

Chihaya chewed, staring at her through partially open eyes, “No one's ever brought me lunch before. Do you need something?”   
  
“Don't be cynical either” she chastised with a smile, “Everyone needs to eat. Do you need any help though? Rosa knows you said she should take off, but...”   
  
He sighed, grabbing and indulging in a glass of milk to go with the orange donut hole like things, shaking his head, “Nah, I'm good. It may not seem like it but I take my statements seriously and I do want you to have a day off...” 

Rosa bit her lip, “If Chihaya is sure...” 

  
“Chihaya is sure” he smirked before sighing, looking pretty worn out, “Anyway, thanks for such a decadent lunch. I'll probably have a sugar high for the next two hours.” 

She pouted, “You didn't like it.”   
  
“I'm not going to lie, I'll probably lick the orange glaze off the plate once you leave...”   
  
Rosa laughed, waving a hand, “Rosa will leave you to that then.” 

Just as she turned, however, the doors opened and they both gaped as round two swarmed through the door... 

...Apparently it was a _two_ day sports event. 

Chihaya gaped and Rosa grimaced. Well, there goes nap day number two... 

However... “G-go home” he grumbled, quickly rinsing the glass he'd been drinking from. 

  
“What?” she demanded, “You can't handle all this by yourself.”   
  
“I can so!” he snapped, appearing quite irritable as he watched the waitresses race to seat people, “I...I don't need anyone.” 

  
Rosa stared at him and pursed her lips. He shot her a hot glare before mumbling something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'the one person I thought I could always depend on sucks...' 

Carl... 

Rosa frowned and scurried off before he got any more upset. Poor him. He didn't want to admit it but he needed help. Alas... 

  
Remembering a new pair of shoes she saw in a store near her grandmother's famous designer company, Yagada, she started there whilst considering taking Chihaya some dinner since he'd definitely need it tonight if he wasn't passed out on the floor in the next hour. Grimacing, Rosa shook her head. What was Carl doing though...? She actually told her dad about him and the man said, friend or not, he needed to be fired. 'Rarely, and I do mean rarely, does anyone let someone just take sick days three times a week' he'd shaken his head 'ESPECIALLY not an assistant manager. I mean, push around the schedule so you come in early and leave early and come in late the next day, maybe, but not show up at all? Not a good employee...'. 

  
Rosa had seen Carl work, he was just as good as Chihaya so she could tell Chihaya was loathe to do anything such as terminate his employment. But it wasn't helping him any if Carl didn't actually show up to use his skills... 

  
It actually made her feel sad. Chihaya probably would go into a fiery rage and fire Carl through an absolute tantrum. Carl would probably be upset and they'd never talk again. Oh! That couldn't happen! Maybe Carl didn't know that he was hurting Chihaya. If he did, Rosa would be a tad disillusioned but surely he didn't... 

She paused, stunned, when she glanced into another chic boutique across the way. Wow, speak of the devil... 

Carl was carrying bags for another woman, a tad taller than he was with thick golden blond hair and amber colored eyes. She pointed at something and he nodded, a smile on his face. Rosa got closer and scowled. So that was Carl-san's mother? She was pretty sure she'd seen her at the social dinners she went to with her family from time to time... 

The woman walked away from Carl to go try some things on and Rosa had to sulk a little. Really? Come on, Carl, you didn't take a day off to go shopping with your mom. If you actually came to work you could have legit days off to do this. Don't you know Chihaya needs you? 

...Don't you?   
  
Rosa realized, softening, that Chihaya was a really abrasive guy. He had few moments where he just seemed like a calm kind of person. He was quite high-strung for someone so nonchalant and apathetic, now that she thought about it. And, well, he did seem like a proficient type so maybe Carl _didn't_ know. Time to fix that, she sighed, imagining Chihaya probably pulling his hair out as the orders stacked, chaos existing in every portion of the small cafe. 

Entering the store, she smiled happily, “Carl-san!”   
  
He looked up, startled, “Oh, hey, Rosa!”   
  
“What are you up to?” she asked casually, glancing around at the displays before masking her shock. Woah, this was way expensive. 

  
“Oh, nothing much, shopping with my mother” he smiled some, “She's going to some big party in France soon and wanted a new outfit...”   
  
“Oh, cool” she blinked, “Is Carl going to France too?”   
  
He nodded, “She wants me to. We're probably leaving tonight.”   
  
“Oh, cool. Well, have you talked to Chihaya recently?” she smiled again.   
  
Carl frowned thoughtfully, “Well, no, actually. We usually talk online at least but he hasn't been on and I tried calling him last night but I didn't get an answer.” 

  
“The cafe's been _super_ busy” she sighed heavily, “Super, super busy! There's some sport convention in town and they're, like, swarming Yume, it's nuts! We were getting like a million orders a second back in the kitchen...”   
  
He looked shocked, “R-really? Chihaya didn't tell me that...”   
  
“It's been pretty busy like that lately, actually. Rosa has been cooking with Chihaya a lot because the other chefs refuse to stay late...” she stated, using semi-subtle hints.   
  
“O-oh wow. You're cooking?” he shifted nervously in his chair, “I mean, I'm sure you're a great cook but that's not what you were hired to do, right...?”   
  
She shook her head solemnly and he bit his lip, “Well, it has to be okay, right? Chihaya always lets me take the day off and stuff, he never says he needs me.”   
  
'Bullseye', Rosa groaned in her head. “Carl's known Chihaya a long time, right?”   
  
“Since kindergarten!” Carl gushed almost proudly. 

Rosa smiled at that, “Then Carl knows Chihaya would _never_ tell him he needs him, right? Rosa's known him a month and knows that won't happen.”   
  


Carl opened his mouth but ultimately faltered and gaped, “Oh my God!”   
  
“He's probably going nuts” she sighed, “And he's exhausted. He works all the time and never eats and he has nearly zero support from the other workers. Maybe Chihaya never said personally he needs you but I think he's very hurt that you take so many days off. Carl is probably his oldest friend and he most likely wants to depend on you most.” 

Carl gaped and Rosa frowned, “However, that seems very presumptuous on Rosa's behalf but it's what she assumes...” 

  
“N-no, you're right!” he blurted, standing, clenching his light blond hair, “Oh my God, I'm sucha jerk! He's probably ready to kill and fire me!” 

  
“Well...”   
  
He looked serious, “You said there was a convention today and a bunch of customers?”   
  
“Yes. Rosa wanted to stay and help but he forced me to go home since he'd given me the day off” she sighed.   
  
“Well, he's right! Don't you worry, I will go and be a model assistant manager and friend!” he exclaimed, “Mama!”   
  
The pretty woman scowled and peeked around the curtain, “What is all that noise, you?” 

  
“Mama, this is Rosa. I work with her and she told me that I need to go to work because Chihaya needs my help” Carl said firmly. 

Rosa wasn't sure what she expected. The woman was obviously rich so she probably would be angry about it. 'Well, my baby shouldn't have to work anyway!' However, she just blinked at him, almost doe-eyed “Oh! Okay, darling, have fun at work! I'll bring you some of nana's crepes from France. Give Chihaya my love!” 

  
“Okay mama” he agreed, waving at her, “I'll see you later!”   
  
The woman actually waved at her too and Rosa admonished herself. Jeez, don't go judging people, Rosa, it was rude! 

“Hey, uh, Rosa?” 

  
She paused and blinked at Carl as he looked kind of sheepish, “Um, t-thanks for, you know, taking the time to stop in and tell me abut the whole rush thing. I guess sometimes I think Chihaya doesn't really need any assistance, he's a pretty whirlwind one-man show most of the time.” 

Rosa smiled, “He may seem that way but Rosa knows for a fact he's only human.”   
  
Carl took a breath and smiled as well, nodding, “I'll be a better friend. And a better employee...” 

  
“And give him a day off too! He needs a life!” Rosa pursed her lips. 

  
He laughed, “Well, that may be harder. Yume _is_ his life.”   
  
They parted ways and she felt partially accomplished. Yume was his life? So he had absolutely no free time? What fun was that...? Skipping along, she realized that maybe she wouldn't _actively_ seek to hook him up with someone but passively, if she found someone that struck her as appropriate, she'd jump right on that. If work was his life and he was content in his solitude then maybe he just needed the right woman to shake that all up. 

* * *

“Holy crap!” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya's hair was in disarray as he almost stared helplessly at the screen. He'd lost sight of what he was doing now and was ready to burn this bitch down. Glancing to his side, he glowered at Carl, beyond exasperated and irritated. 

  
“Well lordy, mister, I didn't think you knew how to still get here, golly gee!” he growled, his voice swimming with sarcasm.   
  
Carl sniveled suddenly...and _hugged_ him around his arms. Chihaya's eyes widened and he stood paralyzed for a moment. 

“...What the _hell_ are you doing?” 

  
“I'm so-so-so sorry, Chihaya! I promise I'll be good and come in and everything from now on!” he cried.   
  
Chihaya squirmed to get away from him, grunting, “Okay, well, that's NICE and GOOD but stop _touching_ me!” 

  
Carl pulled away and sniffed, looking moved as Chihaya glared darkly at him, “We can talk after we get the army fed. Start cooking.”   
  
“Okay!” 

  
Well, for the day to resemble anything close to effective, he would have needed Carl, himself, and probably Rosa there to keep a nice pace going. But whatever, the loser would do...though he wasn't exactly sure why he'd suddenly had a change of heart. Locking the door behind the last customer, rolling his eyes as Anya and Bara skipped out of cleaning like they were fugitives, he glowered at Carl who looked like he'd just been put through the ringer. 

  
“...Gonna start skipping town again?” Chihaya muttered, running his fingers through his bangs, walking over towards the register to count down.   
  
“Don't be silly” yawned Carl, his nose wrinkling as he went into cleaning mode, “...I'm sorry. If days have been even a quarter like this since I started taking more time off...”   
  
“Yea, well, I didn't hire you to take days off because they didn't seem busy!” Chihaya snapped, angrily dropping coins into the register as he counted.   
  
“I took days off because you never seemed to _need_ me!” Carl countered, “Sure, I cook. But you cook too and you cook the most! I'm just back here twiddling my thumbs most of the time!”   
  
That managed to exasperate him, “Well, instead of assuming I don't need you, why didn't you just tell me you were bored or something? I made you my assistant manager because I thought I could _depend_ on you. I've known you my whole damn life, when the hell have I made it seem you can't tell me something?” 

Carl looked startled and Chihaya groaned, burying his face in his hands, “I have about five waitresses I can't fire but are absolutely useless, only two good waitresses that are sixteen and can only work part-time and one of which I pretty much have been depending on to make it, and a bunch of would-be chefs that apparently don't understand the concept of 'over-time'. I will say this, I am effin' cleaning up on extra hours.”   
  
He grimaced and nodded, “I know...I know, there's no excuse. It'll change today, promise.”   
  
“It'll change until your mama wants you off gallivanting in the Caribbean” Chihaya snorted, dropping the money in the bag, grabbing the broom. 

Carl rolled his eyes, “My mom will understand, I promise. She loves 'her Chihaya' too, remember?” 

Chihaya's nose wrinkled at that as he swept, “That's a weird woman...”   
  
“Hey, don't disrespect my mommy!”   
  
Chihaya smirked and rolled his eyes around. He felt better. Actually, a lot better. Even if this promise only lasted maybe a month tops but... 

Wait a second. He glowered at him, “What exactly made you come in today though, dude? You couldn't have just been passing by and like, 'oh wow, I should go to work!'.” 

Carl stuck out his tongue but sighed, “Rosa. I was in a store shopping with mom and she came in and subtly railed me about not coming in to help you more.”   
  
This actually surprised Chihaya. What? “...Really? It took our little cream puff to get that through to you?”   
  
“Yea” he laughed, “Rosa's so nice though. I think if anyone else had even taken the time they would have yelled at me.”   
  
“I would have” Chihaya muttered, wiping the tables. “She's a pain, you know? I don't like people that take for granted what I give them, being a day off and she still rolls in here.” 

Carl smirked, “That's called a 'workaholic'. And I know you get your fair share of workahol too so I'm not sure why you're talking about her.” 

  
“I know” he grumbled, “I guess I'm being spiteful because I have to retract everything I said about her being another dead weight around here. She's done her share and then some.”   
  
Carl nodded and sighed, “Do you like her?”   
  
“Like her?” he rolled his eyes, “...I guess in a 'pain-in-the-ass little sister I've never had' way.”   
  
Carl laughed, “Little sister? Really?”   
  
“Well, maybe a twisted little sister. She said I have 'very kissable lips', whatever that's supposed to mean” he rolled his eyes. 

His friend cocked a brow as he finished the kitchen, “That's a little strange. How'd that come up?”   
  
“I don't know.” 

His other brow rose as he shook his head, “Women.”   
  
“Yea, yea. You're lucky that's a meddlesome woman. One more day like this, your ass would have been fired and I would never speak to you again” Chihaya grunted. 

  
“Yea, I figured” Carl grinned lazily, “So she's saved your sanity and our friendship. What do you think of her in a more general way?”   
  
Chihaya was a little puzzled by this question, “...I dunno, she's cool. Not exactly someone I'd hang out with on the side.”   
  
“Oh, too bad.”   
  
“...What?”   
  
Carl shrugged and started to walk out, smacking his shoulder, “Come on, let's go get some booze and play old school WoW.” 

“I didn't update my subscription to that! And no, what's 'too bad'?” Chihaya demanded, following him.   
  
“Good grief, I must have left you alone way too long, not renewing your subscription. You must be ill too...”   
  
“Like I'd just play with those two goofs and I like Bion more. Now what are you talking about? What's too bad?” 

  
“Oh yea, Bion would be amazing too! I haven't played in forever!” 

  
“Carl, I will kill you.”   
  
Carl grinned and Chihaya rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “...Whatever, I don't care.”   
  
Well, it figured that she'd make such a difference in a little less than two months. Or maybe three, he hadn't been counting. 

...Maybe it was okay to depend on someone else every once in a while though, he thought with a soft smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Keiji and Steiner were mad angry “I hate you” with each other in Yuki...
> 
> And of course, nothing's really wrong with any of those things Carl's mom was involved in during college just it's kind of spastic...


	4. Bets

Uh, C-Chihaya, I need advice...”   
  
Chihaya was eating a slice of orange cake and sipping a glass of milk before he glowered at Shomura Carl, “Wha'? Don' you see I'm eatin'?” 

Carl flustered and leaned against the counter, flushing, “I...Chihaya, I think I kind of...like someone here.”   
  
“Wha'?”   
  
“L-like! I like a waitress here...” he whispered lowly, glancing at all said waitresses out in the dining area, split into their respective groups, chatting as it was slow. 

  
Chihaya swallowed his cake and stared at Carl, almost bored, “It better not be Rosa.”   
  
Carl cocked a brow at him, “...Why?”   
  
“Because then she'd stop making _me_ food” he grunted.   
  
Carl smirked at that, “You're going to become a fat ass.”   
  
“Leave my fat ass out of this” Chihaya snorted.   
  
He yelped suddenly and Carl's eyes widened. Chihaya leered, rubbing his backside, glancing behind him at the culprit. Katie smiled brightly, “No, still pretty flat!”   
  
“ _Thanks_ , Katie” snorted Chihaya. 

  
Rosa giggled, “Is it yummy?”   
  
“Since he's practically scarfing it down, probably” snorted Mai, crossing her arms.   
  
Rosa seemed delighted and Chihaya grunted, licking his spoon before reaching behind him on th counter and grabbing a rather random strawberry shortcake, handing it to the pink-haired girl, “Yea, well, the rest of you don't bring me lunch, you could learn a thing or two. Rosa, you can take lunch.”   
  
“Yay!” Rosa proclaimed, taking the shortcake and scurrying off to the break room.   
  
“What!? That's no fair, that's favoritism!” Mai scowled.   
  
“Yea, well, you not only need to start feeding me, you need to actually start doing something too” Chihaya snipped, finishing his glass of milk.   
  
“Bitch.”   
  
Chihaya flicked her off and Katie smirked, “Come on, guys, you can be civil despite what I've heard about your former dates...”   
  
“Uh, y-yeah” Carl smiled brightly. 

  
“Oh yea, Carl, you're going to help me with French again after work, right?” Katie clasped her hands, looking hopeful. 

  
“O-of course!” he blurted. 

  
“Great!” 

Chihaya cocked a brow at Carl and Mai glowered, “Hey, can I take a break, please?”   
  
“Whatever” Chihaya yawned, shaking his head after a moment, “You can take a fifteen too, Katie, since we're slow.” 

  
Katie nodded happily, “Thanks!”   
  
She skipped off with Mai towards the back where Rosa was most likely and Chihaya sighed, rubbing his eyes. Now he remembered why he didn't eat lunch, he usually liked a nap after eating. Yawning once more, he glanced at Carl absently to find the man leering at him. 

  
“What?” he questioned simply after a momentary stare down, taking a seat on a stool they had behind the counter. 

  
Carl looked dismayed, “You...you don't like Katie, do you?”   
  
Chihaya blinked, actually a little puzzled, “Like...like-like or 'like'?”   
  
“Like-like!”   
  
“Yea, I did the whole trying to date a teen girl thing, Carl, I'm over that” Chihaya rolled his eyes, “I like Katie. Her and Rosa are the type of employees I want more of except I keep getting Mais and Baras. But _like_ her? Never even crossed my mind.”   
  
His friend looked semi-relieved, “W-well, would it cross your mind?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Like-liking her!”   
  
Chihaya glowered at him, “What is this about?”   
  
Carl's dimpled cheeks flushed as he kicked at the counter a little, looking over his shoulder swiftly, “W-well, see, a few weeks ago, Katie came and asked me to start tutoring her because she's been having a hard time with French and, uh, you know, I had mentioned it to her that my mother was half-French and I happen to know it.”   
  
“My French is better than yours” Chihaya remarked, scribbling on a notepad.   
  
Carl glared at him, “ _Anyway,_ for the last few weeks we've met after work in this little dive restaurant and I've really been having a lot of fun with her, so...”   
  
“Mm, you think I can get Rosa to make me more of those soft orange drop thingys? Hell if I know what they are but they're amazing...”   
  
“CHIHAYA!” Carl scowled, “You never listen to me!”   
  
“Of course I listen to you” Chihaya said simply, “I'm just not believing you want to ask Katie out or anything, she's not your type. You know? Bossy, conniving, snooty. I mean, don't get me wrong, she seems like a dominant type so you might get in bossy but the other two...” 

  
Carl crossed his arms and glowered at his friend, “And when, pray tell, have I been into that type of girl?”   
  
“Hello? That's the only type of girl you crushed on in high school. And now. I don't even pay attention when you point out some girl yelling at her driver that she wanted to take the blue limo and wants to drive a hundred miles to a boutique to spend a million dollars as 'hot'” he rolled his eyes, standing to look at an order Bara put in the system. 

  
“Exactly!” Carl complained, following him, “She's different and-and I really enjoy her company! We talk about other stuff too, you know. Her family owns a line of restaurants and they treat her like a child and her boyfriend, Mel and--” 

“Nope, already effed up” Chihaya remarked, flipping the omelet he was making.   
  
Carl gawked, “What!? _How_?” 

  
“If you're talking to her about her _boyfriend,_ it's going to be a little tougher for you to, oh, ask her out.”   
  
Carl stippled his fingers, “Not necessarily. She complains about how he's needy and wants the world from her and whines about anything and everything.”   
  
“Oh-h-h-h, so she'll trade one baby for another” Chihaya snorted. 

  
“Okay, you know what? We're done. Don't expect me to come to work anymore, we're through” Carl sulked, starting to stalk off.   
  
Chihaya snickered and grabbed his arm, tugging him back, “I am _teasing_ you, idiot, you always take me seriously.”   
  
“Meh.”   
  
“I have to warn you though, dating a teenager is hell” Chihaya rolled his eyes.   
  
Carl frowned, “Why...?”   
  
“Well one, we can drink. Two, they can't get into the same places we can. Three, get on her bad side, you can get pinned easy with statutory rape. Four, the one I hated, was the curfew. I mean, what if I don't want to go out at two p.m.?” 

He seemed to consider that but shrugged, “Well, I don't mind if I like the girl enough. You dated Mai and I just get the idea you didn't like her enough to accept those things.”   
  
“True” Chihaya conceded, “Still, it's you. You'll want to be all spontaneous romantic or something lame and she can't because she has to be in school the next day.”   
  
“Yea...” Carl groaned, his shoulders slumping, “And she'd probably think it was a joke...”   
  
“Who'd probably think what is a joke?”   
  
Carl actually squealed when Katie randomly appeared behind them, her brow cocked. Rosa was next to her, looking coyly at Chihaya. He leered at her, “What, cupcake?”   
  
“Can Rosa have two strawberry shortcakes for the road?” she questioned cutely, clasping her hands in front of her and swaying a little, gazing at him hopefully.   
  
“What!? No!”   
  
“Well, Rosa will pay for them if she has to!” she pouted.   
  
Chihaya glowered at her, “I give you an inch and you want a foot.”   
  
“Maybe _two_ inches at most!” Rosa protested. 

Chihaya smirked at that and shook his head, “Fine, fine...”   
  
“Yay!”   
  
Katie laughed, shaking her head, “You two. Anyway, what are you guys talking about?”   
  
“U-uh, n-nothing!” Carl blurted, bright red.   
  
“Porn” Chihaya remarked simply, setting the plate on the conveyor belt of sorts.   
  
“ _Chihaya_!” 

Rosa's nose wrinkled, “That's all guys ever talk about!”   
  
“I know, we love titties.”   
  
“CHIHAYA!!” Carl flustered extremely, waving his hands.   
  
Mai wandered up, chewing a chocolate covered banana, sending a look at Rosa, “Speaking of titties...” 

  
Rosa looked at her as if in disbelief and Chihaya cocked a brow, “What?”   
  
“Nothing!” Rosa scowled at Mai.   
  
Katie snickered, elbowing them, before rolling her eyes, “Oh! I have to tell you what Mel said the other day, oh my gawd.”   
  
The three walked off, chattering, and Carl hissed, his cheeks scarlet, “I. Hate. You.”   
  
Chihaya gasped, mock-astonished, “I'm sorry! You don't look at porn?”   
  
“That has nothing to do with anything!”   
  
He smirked at him, “I don't think Katie cared a bit, idiot. Just ask her out when you do the tutoring thing. And casually, since she's seeing someone.”   
  
Carl frowned but glanced at the girl, chatting with Mai and Rosa as they sat at a free table and swallowed, “...Yea.”   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
_“So you know, he was like 'if you're not into doing it in public, we're not going to work' or 'come on, no one will see if you go down on me'” Katie muttered irritably, rubbing her skull.  
  
Carl kind of gaped. A guy had the nerve to say that kind of thing...? “That's ridiculous, Katie, you don't have to do anything you don't want to.” _

_It was the appointed time, his heart throbbed. Sitting in the cafe that stayed open later than most, they had gone over verbs and reviewed sentence structures in French and were now taking a break, enjoying a glass of juice.  
  
She sighed, “I know but...I don't know, I've broken up with five guys in three months. I just am sick of trying anymore. I'm almost willing to settle.”   
  
“What!/ Don't settle on a sleaze bag! You can do a lot better!” Carl insisted.   
  
Her blue eyes almost looked sad, “Can I?”   
  
“Of course you can” Carl said calmly, “You're a really sweet girl, you don't have to put up with absolute nonsense like that. I bet Mel will look back and regret acting like that towards you.”   
  
“...Maybe” she sighed miserably.   
  
Opening, Carl, opening, take it now! “U-uh, K--” _

_  
“Aww Carl, thanks for listening to my belly aching about a guy, it must really suck” she frowned before smiling brightly, “You're such a good friend and tutor!”   
  
...Friend...? That made his heart sink a tad...of course. That's all he ever was, usually, wasn't it? The friend. The guy that they came to discuss troubles with asshole boyfriends but never good enough to date. 'Oh, you're a nice guy, Carl, but you're just not my type...you're TOO nice'. He'd never understand women and why they insisted jerks were better soulmates than the guy that would do anything for them. Ugh, he didn't want to sound like the guy that complained about being 'friendzoned', it wasn't like that, really. It was just a little upsetting to know that someone didn't really see you at all... _

_  
Katie drank her juice and frowned at him, “Oh, I interrupted you, sorry. What's up?”   
  
“N-nothing...” he mumbled, truly miserable now.   
  
“No! You're upset now, what did I do?” she fretted, “I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about Mel and all that and are just pitying me. We don't have to talk about anything like that anymore, just the French.”   
  
Carl yelped, “N-no! I really like our talks! A lot!”   
  
She tilted her head, her golden locks tossing with the movement, “Well, there must be something on your mind. Tell me.”   
  
Taking a deep breath, his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He never asked girls out. If he wasn't just the sweet pushover friend he was the nerd; the type of guy girls laughed at. He...he never had the nerve to ask girls out. Chihaya was attractive enough that girls asked him out and that lame almost never took them up on it unless it interested him at the time.   
  
...But not this time! He'd take initiative for once in his life! He didn't want to be alone forever!   
  
“Katie! I...I think that...um...”   
  
She blinked at him and he swallowed, “I...I'm not...being...arrogant or anything but uh...I...I think maybe...”   
  
He took a deep haggard breath before blurting out, “W-would you go to dinner with me?” _

_  
Katie munched on her pretzel, looking thoughtful, “We're kind of having dinner now...”   
  
“I-I know, just-just as...not...French tutoring” he choked. _

_It must have dawned on her because her baby blues widened and he suddenly wanted to get swallowed in a black hole. “I-I mean, only if you want to!”  
  
“Oh...that's...”   
  
He grimaced and bit his lip, “N-never mind, it was a stupid idea, I...I just thought...I don't know, I guess I didn't. I just really like your company and talking with you and...i-it was silly.”   
  
“Now wait.”   
  
Carl's brown eyes widened as he looked up and Katie crossed her arms, gazing at him with a cocked brow, “You...really want to go out? With me?”   
  
“Huh? Uh, y-yea! Maybe to a movie or an aquarium or something. I'm game for whatever” he smiled quickly, his heart starting to race again. _

_Katie frowned again before smiling, shrugging, “Okay...maybe this Saturday?”  
  
A lot of 'oh my God, she said yes' were running through his head continuously and he nodded profusely, “Y-yea! We can meet at around one by the ferry station?”   
  
“Sounds good...”   
  
The rest of the night felt terribly awkward but it didn't take away from his glee. He'd finally asked someone out for once in his life, someone he liked!   
  
...Oh, he was going to ruin it.   
  
_ “What the hell?! _Carl_?!”   
  
Rosa's red eyes widened as well as she painted Katie's toenails pink, the trio sitting in her room, “Rosa didn't know you were into Carl!”   
  
“I'm not!” Katie sighed before groaning, “At least, I don't know if I am. He seems like a nice guy.”   
  
“Carl” Mai snorted, painting her nails pink as well, “Carl. Seriously, Carl?”   
  
Katie rolled her eyes, “And what, please tell me, is wrong with Carl? I mean, sure, he's a little different than what I usually go for in a guy...”   
  
“Um, exactly? He's not that typical bad boy you like and he's certainly not that manly kind of guy you usually go for either! Such a waste of time, you should have told him no” Mai rolled her eyes as well, shaking a bottle of white polish for designs.   
  
Rosa shook a bottle of glittery polish and shook her head, “Not necessarily though. Katie's dated that kind of guy and they've all not worked out well at all for her. So maybe it's time she does do the opposite and see if that works instead.”   
  
“Whatever” Mai snorted, “If you keep going back to that same person it has to mean you're attracted to that kind of guy, right? Going to a completely different personality that you're not into isn't going to solve anything.”   
  
“Rosa supposes” she conceded reluctantly before glancing to Katie, “Well, it's still worth a shot, right?”   
  
Katie sighed, resting her chin on her knees, “I...I dunno, I don't think I considered the repercussions, now that I think about it more. I mean, if it's horrible, I have to see him everyday. We work together, after all.”   
  
“Exactly! Call it off” Mai scowled. 

  
“I can't do that, he's so sweet! And he was so nervous even asking, I couldn't back out now. I'd be a total bitch to even try.”   
  
Mai just groaned and Rosa smiled, “Well, where are you guys going?”   
  
“I told him I wanted to go to this botanical garden park kind of thing and they have this little tea house on the water. I could never convince any of my boyfriends to go but he was willing...”   
  
Mai smirked, “I guess that's one good thing: you'll actually get to do something you want and have someone else pay for it.”   
  
Katie stuck out her tongue, “I will pay for it, thank you. I never had any of my boyfriends pay for anything. Not that they ever offered.”   
  
“Speaking of boyfriends, did Katie break up with Mel?” Rosa questioned.   
  
“Yes, and not a moment too soon...” she sighed, picking out a lime green color for Rosa's nails, “That was such a waste of time.”   
  
“No more a waste of time than Carl will be” Mai piped airily.   
  
Katie sighed again, “We'll see. I guess I'm really not going to get my hopes up, he really isn't my type.”   
  
Rosa frowned, “Well, try not to see it that way, just have fun if you can and not think about all that.”   
  
“...I guess.”   
  
Rosa glanced at her nails as Katie did them before cocking a brow at the bronze haired girl. Carl and Katie, huh? 

...Hmm.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
“Would you like something to drink, sir...?”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya's shoulders squared, stunned, when a bored looking waitress walked up to him, giving him a weird look as he sat at the outside table, pretending to read an archaic paper newspaper. Clearing his throat, readjusting the dark aviator style shades he was wearing and the brown fedora hat, he said lowly, “I'll have an orange julep, thank you.”   
  
She nodded slowly and walked off. Ugh, of all the things he could be doing on a Saturday, he sulked.   
  
But glancing towards the table where Katie and Carl sat, far from the one he'd chosen to sit at, he figured it was probably a good waste of time.   
  
“And...for you, ma'am?”   
  
“Ah, y-yes, strawberry milk, please. Oh! And a strawberry shortcake too!”   
  
Chihaya froze and shifted his eyes around. Wait a minute. Looking over his shoulder at the table directly beside his, in the chair facing away from him, was someone wearing a hoodie dress and a dark pair of wide-framed sunglasses. The waitress was giving her the same look she'd given him before shaking her head and striding off, muttering something about 'weirdos'. 

Chihaya stared at the back of the person's head before remarking, “Rosa, what are you doing here?”   
  
The woman's shoulders stiffened and she quickly looked over her shoulder as well before hissing, “Chihaya? What are _you_ doing doing here?”   
  
“I asked first” he grunted.   
  
“Obviously Rosa is out to enjoy a nice glass of strawberry milk.”   
  
“Looking like a really hipster secret agent?” he remarked sarcastically.   
  
Rosa glowered, “Look who's talking, Inspector Gadget.”   
  
He scowled at her and glanced towards Carl who was smiling and saying something every few minutes that Chihaya couldn't discern, “Well, I'll tell you why _I'm_ here: to make sure this doesn't freakin' blow up in that idiot's face.”   
  
“Now how would it do that?” questioned Rosa.   
  
“You don't know that wimp like I do. If Katie decides that she hates him, he will be screwed up for the rest of his life and you know who he'll cry to? Me _. Me_ , for God's sake! I will have to put up with his crying for freakin' ever!” Chihaya snorted, “So if I see anything escalate out of control, I'm putting my foot down.”   
  
“What!?” Rosa scowled, “Katie is not going to hurt Carl, even if she decides he's not the type of guy she wants.”   
  
Chihaya gave her a look, “Oh really? It doesn't even matter if she sweetly tells him he's great but not what she's looking for, he'll cry himself senseless because he's a ball-less wuss. You know he actually consulted me before this crazy idea on if it was possible and I was like, 'go for it' and what the hell does he do? Go for it!”   
  
Rosa just kind of stared at him and he sulked at her, “He _never_ does anything like this _ever_. I didn't think he'd actually go through with it. What is he? Insane?”   
  
“Maybe _some_ people actually want a girlfriend” Rosa said almost backhandedly. 

His eyes narrowed, “Well, it's stupid. As much as I like Katie, I'm not letting her crush my best friend's ridiculously sensitive feelings.” 

“You're worrying about _nothing_ ” Rosa sulked.   
  
“Oh yea? Why are you here then?” Chihaya retorted. 

She looked surprised as if she hadn't expected him to ask before mumbling, “Well, Katie did just get out of two break ups in the last few months so I'm making sure Carl isn't the rebound guy.”   
  
Chihaya gaped, “ _My_ friend is not the rebound guy!” 

  
“Well, Rosa doesn't expect he is, of course, but she has to be sure! Katie dates a lot of sleaze bags and she might be in a very gullible time in her life” Rosa insisted.   
  
“Oh, so she has to be gullible to date Carl?” Chihaya grunted, a little offended for the male in question. 

Rosa rolled her eyes, “No, that's not what Rosa is saying.”   
  
“What is Rosa saying? She thinks _my_ friend may hurt hers?” he demanded.   
  
“It's possible!”   
  


Chihaya snorted indelicately, chugging down his orange julep, slamming the glass on the table and sending her a look, “I bet _your_ friend would hurt _mine_ before mine hurt _yours_!”   
  
“Katie wouldn't hurt a fly!” defended Rosa indignantly.   
  
“Oh, we will see then, won't we?” Chihaya challenged, wiping his lips, glowering at her.   
  
Rosa huffed, sipping her milk through a straw, “Oh, we will!”   
  
And it was on. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh! This is so exciting! I've wanted to come here forever but none of my boyfriends wanted to!” Katie gushed, clapping her hands together as they waited in line at the botanical garden.   
  
Carl smiled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black casual blazer-like coat, “I've always liked gardens. We have one at my family's house modeled after the one in Versailles.”   
  


Katie's blue eyes widened, “Wasn't that huge?”   
  
“Oh yea, the real one. Ours is a little more mini” Carl chuckled before pinking a little, “Maybe I'll have a little get-together for everyone at work and show it off.” 

Katie blinked at him but nodded with a smile, “That'd be cool.” 

She knew that he wanted to say 'I can show you some time' but was attempting not to be forward and too over the top...and honestly, though she'd usually attribute that to not taking initiative and she _hated_ that, she appreciated it at the moment. Right now slow was best. 

“I'm glad we ate beforehand though, I heard this is a massive walk” he said, moving closer to the admission stand. 

She nodded in agreement and started to open her purse to grab money for the ticket. However Carl frowned, holding up a hand and giving the guy exact change for both of them. “No way! I got it.” 

“What? N-no, Carl, that's--” 

He blinked his brown eyes at her, smiling and offering her his arm, “Come on, I asked you out. And if you're really worried about it, I know a great place for milkshakes.” 

Katie stared at him, unsure of what to make of, well, any of that, before smiling sheepishly and taking his arm, “Sounds like a plan.” 

“Great!” 

...It really was kind of nice. Every guy she'd had over the last few months tried to find a way into her pants as soon as possible and only took her on dates to improve their chances, not because they cared what she wanted or anything. 

...Maybe it wasn't so bad. 

“Mm, you ever get that feeling you're being watched?” Carl suddenly asked, “I mean, not to be weird, but it feels that way sort of...” 

Katie frowned at him before glancing over her shoulder, “Actually, now that you mention it...” 

Carl chuckled, “Well, as long as I'm not the only paranoid one.” 

Paranoid indeed. 

“See? This is something women would come up with. No guy would go to a _garden_ on a date and have to pay to get in” Chihaya scowled, hiding behind a bush near the wall the two scaled to get in. 

“Then I guess Carl isn't a guy” Rosa retorted dryly.   
  
“True...” 

Rosa snickered, “You're such a bad friend some times.”   
  
Chihaya gazed through the foliage, his purple eyes narrowing slightly, “Believe it or not, I appreciate the 'some times' part, I'm not exactly keen on wasting my day on someone I don't care about.” 

  
Rosa blinked at him before her brows furrowed, glancing at Carl...wait. Carl was here...Chihaya was here...   
  


“Chihaya, who is running Yume...?” she asked slowly. 

“Hmm? Oh yea, you didn't work the same days but I hired Yuuba, Mai's grandmother, to be a kind of third on-call manager” he replied, “Nice lady. I suspect she had nothing to do with raising Mai.” 

She smirked, “Mai has a sweet side.” 

“Which must only show up when she's asleep.” 

“Why did you guys break up? Beside the obvious” Rosa rolled her eyes. 

Chihaya crept, crouching low as he made his way to another bush, and shrugged, “I'm a nerd and she had something against that as well as the fact I wouldn't buy her all the crap she wanted. My parents may live in Wensington Heights but I sure as hell don't. I don't have money to blow on her.” 

Rosa glanced at him, stunned, “Wensington Heights?” 

Wensington Heights was, for lack of a better description, the excessively rich side of town. Mansions that took up acres with perfectly manicured lawns and topiary, each with a driveway full of boats, well-known cars, and whatever else they possibly fancied. Her father had done some business meetings there when she was little and took her with him. Even at six she could recognize the splendor...and somehow could not see Chihaya there. 

“Yea, both Carl and I did. Carl lived in the South District, I lived in the East...” he remarked absently. 

“Wow...”   
  
Chihaya snorted, “Uh huh. Don't go getting all smitten now, that was Mai's first mistake.”   
  
“Rosa's no gold digger” she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, so Rosa wouldn't ask for a Mazerati or a hundred karat diamond necklace?” he countered sarcastically. 

She was thoughtful and shrugged herself, “Rosa only tries to ask for what she needs. Of course she wouldn't turn them down if someone gave them to her but she wouldn't go seeking them...” 

“I'll take your word for it...” he sighed. 

Rosa leered at him but had to wonder if Chihaya had often been taken advantage of because of his apparently rich family. Yet another reason why he probably didn't date. That'd be a harder one to overcome if she found someone for him. People did like to take advantage... 

She was startled he mentioned it so easily though as one didn't drop 'Wensington Heights' without repercussions, whether they be ones decrying the wealthy or ones of undying love now that they knew he might have a little more pocket change than the rest. 

...Maybe he didn't really care anymore. 

She didn't really care in that manner. Her family wasn't exactly poor off in any way either so hearing he was from Wensington Heights just threw her because, like she said, it didn't seem Chihaya whatsoever, he was just way too laid back. Everyone she met from there always seemed high strung or snooty or worried their stocks would fall any second and they'd die of a heart attack. That wasn't the Chihaya she'd come to know... 

...   
  
“...Eh em.” 

Rosa squeaked and jumped on Chihaya's back, startling him as well as he yelped. Looking at her incredulously for a moment, he looked to the owner of the voice, wide-eyed. 

It was a cop, dressed almost like those old British cops one would see in the movies with the weird hat...and a baton in his hand. They both gaped at him a moment before Rosa declared, “Hello, officer!”   
  


“May I ask what you two are doing? And where is your admission bracelet?” the man asked in a no nonsense tone, his weird mustache twitching. 

Chihaya cleared his throat after a second, “Well, see, about that...” 

There was a moment of silence before Chihaya declared himself: “RUN!” 

Rosa squealed, actually caught off guard by this course of action, as they both ran like their lives depended on it towards the exit. The guard was shuffling behind them but thank God for youth... 

Chihaya winged around the corner, hiding in a nook she nearly ran past but he easily caught her, yanking her back in, hiding behind a tree. They both watched silently as the guard slowly ran on past before they finally breathed. 

Rosa hit his arm, alarmed, “Now look! Rosa will have a criminal record!” 

“Oh please” he rolled his eyes, “That guy couldn't pick us out of a line up. And what'd we do, sneak into the garden? It's not Eden.” 

Rosa groaned before having to smirk at him, still in disbelief, “Rosa can't believe you. 'Run'. Some upstanding citizen you are. Is that what you did in Wensington Heights?” 

He actually laughed, something else to be incredulous about, as he finally walked out of the nook, 

“Yea, that's what all the cool kids did in Wensi: climb into overpriced gardens and wander around until Benny Hill came and asked what we were doing every time. It was like our own cartoon.” 

She laughed, her brows furrowing, as she walked out, “Sounds exciting.” 

“...Rosa? Chihaya?” 

They both jumped, shocked, when another voice called them out. This time, however, it was Mai. She stood there, wearing her expensive flowery sundress and wide-brimmed hat, giving them a look. 

“...What are you guys doing?”   
  
“What are _you_ doing?” Chihaya countered dryly. 

She rolled her blue eyes, “ _I_ was going shopping, no sordid details there. Now what about you two? Are you out on a date too because that'd be as ridiculous as Carl and Katie.” 

“That would be pretty ridiculous” Chihaya agreed, “Rosa's too short for my taste. I like 'em supermodel tall and double D's.” 

Rosa punched him in the side as he snickered, Mai smirking, “Yea, keep dreaming...”   
  
“We're stalking Carl and Katie to see if their date goes okay” Rosa answered, sending a look at Chihaya as he rubbed his side. 

“Uh...shouldn't you leave that up to _them_?” Mai remarked, blinking. 

Chihaya snorted, “Yea _right_. If she breaks his heart, I'll never hear the end of it!”   
  


“And if Carl messes up, _Katie_ will be depressed for months” Rosa countered with a scowl. 

They leered at each other, recalling the competition of sorts and Mai blinked more, “Then...where are they?” 

Rosa sighed, “We were watching them in there but the policeman caught us and we had to run away...” 

Mai smirked, “Good job.”   
  


“Oh my God” Rosa gasped, shoving them suddenly back into the nook. 

Chihaya cocked a brow and Mai frowned at her, “Uh, what?”   
  
“Isn't that Mel?” 

Mai's eyes widened and she peeked out. Sure enough, Katie's blond unequivocally horny ex was stalking around outside the botanical garden with a hot look on his face, obviously angry. She grimaced and nodded. 

“Yep...” 

“Mel. You mean Mel, Katie's last loser of a boyfriend?” Chihaya questioned plainly. 

Rosa nodded, gnawing on her lip, and Chihaya grunted, “What's he doing here? How does he know where she is?” 

“Probably her Facebook status” Mai winced, glancing at Rosa knowingly.   
  
Chihaya groaned, “Great, so even if Carl's hearts not going to be broken, his ass is going to get kicked. Or you know, both. Why is Katie dating someone so effin' buff?” 

“ _Was_ dating. He doesn't seem too happy that she's already going out with a new guy...” Mai muttered. 

“Okay, so, if he tries to kill Carl, I'll jump on his back. Rosa, you go for the eyes and Mai can go to school with that suitcase she calls a purse” Chihaya instructed, glowering at the guy. 

“Okay!” Rosa agreed. 

Mai cocked a brow, “Okay, that would work in movies. Mel would destroy us.” 

“Ye of little faith...” 

Mai looked at her phone and rolled her eyes, “Well, you guys tell me how this goes. I have a manipedi reservation I need to get to. Hopefully Carl doesn't get beat up too bad.” 

“What!?” Rosa exclaimed, “Mai--” 

But she waved a hand over her shoulder as she walked away and Chihaya's eyes narrowed toward her, “Well, there goes our strong arm.” 

“Maybe it's not what we think” Rosa tried to reason, turning her attention back to Chihaya, “Maybe Mel just wants to talk.” 

  
“Rosa, I've gotten the crap beaten out of me enough to know that's not a 'I want to talk' look.” 

She groaned, burying her face in her hands, “Hopefully he leaves before they come out then...” 

But oh, no such luck as their competition to see whose friend would depress the other first turned to hoping Mel got bored before Carl came out and was murdered. Rosa was ready to gnaw every nail she had off and Chihaya's sulk deepened every passing minute. 

“This is what happens when you date: _crazy_.” 

Rosa sent him a 'really?' look before shaking her head, gazing around the stone wall at Mel who was pacing, glaring towards the exit every few seconds. “Oh, it looks like Katie was having such a good time with Carl too. This will ruin it...” 

“Good time? Really?”   
  
She shot him a pouty glance, “ _Some_ people like dating, you.” 

“Not worth this trouble” Chihaya's nose wrinkled.   
  
Rosa sighed, kneeling, her legs starting to hurt, “You'll find someone, Chihaya. And I bet she'll be a supermodel with big boobs, just like you want.” 

He snickered quietly, “I'm not shallow. I'd be lucky if anyone wanted to put up with me and if I wanted to put up with them.” 

“Ah ha! So you have thought about it!” she pointed, using her free hand to shuffle through her purse. 

Chihaya rolled his eyes, “If you want to call it that...” 

Rosa sighed again and handed him...a dumpling. He stared at her for a long moment before remarking, “You have dumplings in your purse.” 

“In case I got hungry while stalking!” 

His blondish brow rose and he bit into it, “You have some milk?” 

“Of course” Rosa said as if that was normal, pulling out a carton of milk and handing it to him. 

He smirked, accepting it, “Only you.” 

“Mel?!” 

  
Chihaya's eyes narrowed and Rosa squealed, jumping to her feet, “Great, I didn't even get to enjoy my milk. I'm going to get beat up _and_ I'll be thirsty.” 

“What? Beat up?” Rosa yelped. 

“Ugh, I can't let him get beat up alone. He's such a wuss, I couldn't live with myself. Ugh! It's high school again!” he seethed, starting to rush over. 

“So this is what you do, dump a guy and find a new one the next day, huh?” Mel snarled, grabbing Katie's arm, “You're such a fake. I knew you were a slut but you pretend like you're such a good girl!” 

“Let go of me, Mel!” Katie scowled, hitting his arm. 

“And who is this p—y you're with? THIS is what you left me for?” he spat, glaring at Carl. 

Carl looked petrified, as Chihaya assumed, and he groaned. This was going to get ugly. 

However... 

“Hey...l-look, y-you jerk” Carl suddenly sputtered, actually grabbing the surprised Katie, pushing her behind him, “K-Katie is _not_ a slut for refusing the crazy stuff you wanted to do. And she's a nice girl thus she's way too good for someone like you.” 

Sweet Mother of Mary, he wanted to die, Chihaya screamed in his head, almost making it over. 

“ _Excuse_ me?” 

“Y-you heard me! Katie told me all about what a asshole you are! You don't deserve anyone if you're going to treat them like that!” 

“What do you know, you little s—t?!” Mel snapped, grabbing the front of his shirt.   
  
Katie grabbed his arm, crying, “Stop it!” 

“I know that you are barking up the completely wrong tree” Carl mumbled, “I...I always sucked at fighting but-but I won't let you badmouth Katie. She's not cheating on you and y-you don't have a say anymore.” 

She gaped and Chihaya was close. Maybe he could tackle the guy and they could run, he thought hopefully. 

However... 

“...Fine, whatever. You can keep the little bitch, I don't want someone who fakes hard to get anyway” scoffed Mel, startling everyone and dropping Carl rather heavily on his feet. 

Carl clenched his probably close to heart attack chest and Katie quickly hugged his arm, glaring at Mel as he stalked off. Chihaya was stunned. 

...Holy crap, did Carl just get out of a fight? And without him? 

“Are you crazy?! He would have killed you!” Katie snapped, coming in front of him.   
  
“I know...” he smiled shyly, straightening his shirt, “I...I just really like you and I didn't like what he was saying...” 

“Carl...”   
  
He swallowed and laughed slowly, “But wow, I mean, minus the moron, if that's the kind of guy you're into, I don't know what you'd see in me. I bet you just agreed because you're nice...” 

  
Katie winced and pursed her lips, “Maybe...”   
  
“Th-that's cool” he blurted quickly, “I...I'm glad you gave me the honor though. I had a really great time and I'm glad you're the first person I ever tried to ask out.” 

“I am...?” she gazed at him, surprised.   
  
He nodded, closing his brown eyes. Katie shook her head and suddenly hugged his neck, shocking him. “Oh! You're so cute and not sucky!”   
  
“Oh, u-uh, th-thanks.” 

Carl wasn't sure what to make of this, if it was a good thing, but he figured it couldn't hurt to ask. He smiled sheepishly, “S-so...want to go grab that milkshake?” 

Katie looked at him with bright blue eyes and nodded rapidly...before giving him a chaste sweet kiss on the cheek. His shoulders stiffened, absolutely stunned, as his cheeks lit up. Oh my God, she kissed him!   
  
“...Okay, this is disgusting.”   
  
“Shut up, it's cute!”   
  


Carl and Katie's eyes widened and they looked to...Rosa and Chihaya? 

Chihaya looked completely disgruntled and Rosa was moved, clasping her hands together. Carl stared at them, as did Katie, before it struck him why it felt like they had been stalked for most of the day... 

“...CHIHAYA, _why_ are you here?” Carl asked simply, actually glaring at his friend.   
  
“Yea! You too, Rosa, why are you here?” Katie sulked, propping her hands on her hips. 

“Well...see, about that...” Rosa started slowly.   
  
Chihaya and her stared at Carl and Katie a silent moment before Chihaya called: “Run!”   
  


She squeaked and ran off, Chihaya by her side as their friends yelled something, running behind them. Rosa had to laugh, Chihaya darting around, teasing Carl about finally being a man and standing up to someone, avoiding his embarrassed friend's attempts at tackling him. Well, fine, it was bad, they should have trusted their friends knew what they were doing... 

“Hmph!” Carl scoffed, offering his arm, “Well, _we_ are going for a milkshake! Don't you _dare_ follow!” 

Katie huffed as well, tossing up her nose, and taking Carl's hand instead, much to his embarrassed delight. Chihaya smirked as they walked off, “I feel like following just to spite them.” 

“Don't be a jerk” she grinned.   
  
“Well, I guess we were both wrong” he shrugged, “Then again, there's still time for them to screw it up.” 

“You're such a pessimist! That's why you don't have a girlfriend, you're a downer!” she declared, swiping at him.   
  
“Whatever, woman. Where's my milk? I'm parched.” 

She smirked at his change of subject and handed the carton to him, “Well, since Mai's getting a manipedi and Katie's on a date, want to get a hamburger with Rosa?” 

“Sure, you paying?”   
  
Rosa stuck out her tongue and he smirked, “Why don't we go for a _real_ burger, not a McDonalds burger? I'll be a gentleman for once and buy.”   
  
“Yay!” 

She wanted to find him someone, realizing he had a personality and a sweet side. After all, he was just ready to fight for his friend. He probably had found the worst people in his search for a relationship and had given up. She could understand that. But she knew that if she searched hard enough she'd find his soul mate. 

Maybe she wouldn't even have to look far. 


	5. Ambivalence

Hideyoshi Chihaya grumbled sleepily as he cooked, the cafe fairly busy. He'd stayed up way late last night, doing missions and grinding until at least 4 a.m. before he found his way to bed. Now he was regretting it, drowsy and pretty much bored. Carl, up with him to those wee hours of the morning, was groggy too. The waitresses were being disgruntled, as usual. He yawned. So yea, not really happening. 

He glanced to the door absently when it chimed, announcing someone's arrival. Katie and Rosa entered, Katie still in her school uniform and Rosa all ready for work. Chihaya cocked a brow. Now that he thought about it, she always came dressed in her uniform already... 

Proving that the day really was just that sluggish, even Rosa wasn't all bouncy and chipper. In fact, she looked really tired and flushed. Scowling, he whistled for her.   
  
She meandered over slowly, taking heavy breaths, and he narrowed his eyes at her, about to ask her something but she interrupted.   
  
“Rosa's sorry, she couldn't make Chihaya's lunch today...” she admitted, raspy. 

The sandy blond blinked at her, startled, before shaking his head, “That's cool, Rosa. You just look kind of flustered. If you're sick, I want you to go home.” 

“N-no!” she quickly blurted, “Rosa isn't sick...just kind of out of breath...” 

He frowned at her, resting his hands on his hips for a moment, sizing her up. She gave him a rather forced smile that didn't reassure him in the least but sent her off anyway. 

“Oh jeez, look at you. I told you that you should sleep” Katie said suddenly. 

Chihaya glanced to her, finding her beside Carl who was actually dozing against a wall before opening his brown eyes drearily. He looked to her miserably and dropped his chin on top of her head, yawning widely, “I know...I just wanted to be young again and have fun...” 

“Aww, poor baby” she cooed, hugging his waist.   
  
“Ugh.. Go get dressed before I pass out and throw up” Chihaya grunted, glowering at the two lovebirds.   
  
Katie stuck out her tongue but skipped off to the back. So it was official: Katie and Carl were a couple. Never in a million years would Chihaya have thought Carl would have asked anyone out. Never in a billion would he have thought they'd actually continue going out. Well, more power to him, Chihaya yawned. He at least found someone that seemed tolerable. 

Against his better judgment he took Rosa to an ale house of sorts. It was a piece burger night for some real quality burgers. Rosa had enjoyed it and haggled him into giving her some of his beer, which she found to be 'utterly repulsive' and tasted like 'wheat'. No dip, Cotton Candy, had been his wiseass retort. She kicked him and then conned him into buying her a peanut butter cup pie. It sounded like an abomination to him. However, two orders of it later just proved to him knowing Rosa was going to get him not only fat, but morbidly obese. 

It was fine though, except everyone kept mistaking them for a couple, one girl actually walking up and saying they were 'super cute' together. Rosa informed them that they were just 'coworkers' or 'friends'. He informed them they were out of their minds. 

Okay, fine, the Powderpuff had grown on him a little, he supposed. She brought him lunch, didn't give him any crap about working, and when he'd gone off to the restroom and come back at the ale house, she'd paid half of the bill. She was little different than most girls...and who else could he call Powderpuff? 

Not that he like-liked her or anything. He wasn't sure how anyone went out with her without feeling like, well, a pedophile. She was petite. And tiny. And she looked like she could fit in your pocket. What was the intrigue? 

He was no Carl when it came to venting about boyfriends but she told him her boyfriend seemed more interested in her body nowadays than anything. What body? From what he could tell, she was muscled arms and legs, narrow waist, some hip, and nothing going on up top. His eyes had narrowed a little. He told her she was dating a child molester then and she stuck out her tongue, saying rather cryptically: 'Maybe'. What a weird girl. 

Chihaya glanced out at her. She was serving a table of teenage guys that were appearing to be giving her a hard time. 'Ey, speed it up', 'where's my drink?', 'I changed my mind, give me something else', 'do you really work here? Why the hell are you so slow?'. Chihaya sighed and frowned, looking to Rosa. Her face was super red, not the best shade on someone with pink hair, he noted. And she was moving super slow. She retrieved the change of drinks and went, serving it to them. This proved they were just assholes because they magically 'changed their minds' without even sipping it or anything. 

Rosa was weird in another sense as she was able to just giggle and smile at pure evil customers...sincerely. He'd asked if she was on crack and she just said happily that 'everyone had a bad day' and she hoped to make it better. And he supposed servers could learn a thing or two from that as he'd seen his satan incarnate customers leave seeming just as disgruntled as when they entered but leaving Rosa a massive tip. One of them even requested her as their waitress personally when they came in. Sunny with a side of sunshine, he snorted. 

Of course, strangely with these jerks, she looked rather exasperated and tired. Her brow was sweaty and she wasn't smiling at all. Chihaya turned to make another drink she plugged in tiredly. He'd make sure these guys paid for all of it too. Better her than him, he'd have killed them by now. 

“ROSA!?”   
  


His shoulders stiffened at Katie's loud outburst and Carl wheeled around fast too before he gasped, his brown eyes wide. Chihaya grimaced. Oh God, did she finally crack a plate over one of their heads? Turning himself, his heart skipped a beat and he gaped. 

Rosa was lying flat out on the floor on her back, looking like she'd just crumpled over. Katie was by her side, Bara and Anya also looking over her, customers gasping and whispering. Chihaya gritted his teeth and marched over. Damn it, he told her to go home if she was sick! 

The guys she'd been serving looked extremely awkward, other customers sending them dark looks as if they'd caused this. Ugh... 

Making it to her side, he pushed everyone back and looked her over. Katie was trembling, “S-should I call her an ambulance?!” 

“Not yet...” he mumbled, feeling her pulse. It was kind of weak but not enough to warrant concern... 

Shaking his head, he sighed, tucking his arm under her shoulder and the other under the bend of her knees, picking her up. He was a little taken aback but only further proving she was a fluffy pink cloud was the fact he could probably lift her with one arm.   
  
“I'll see if I can wake her up in the back. If not, call the hospital” he grumbled, walking towards the break room.   
  
Apparently it wouldn't be necessary, Rosa was already coming to before he reached the room. Setting her on the couch upright, he sat beside her and felt her head. She was warm but not fever warm. His brow furrowed as she panted erratically, shifting her red eyes to look at him.   
  
“Do you have asthma?” he asked slowly. 

“N-no...” Rosa rasped. 

“Well you don't have a fever” he sulked, “What's going on?” 

Swallowing, she closed her eyes for a moment before randomly signaling him to 'turn around'. He glared, “What?” 

  
“Turn...away for a second...”   
  
He stared at her incredulously but turned the other way on the couch. Of course, his mind instantly went dirty but honestly, he really couldn't see Rosa doing anything like _that_ , she seemed appalled that him and Mai may have had sex. Then again, that was pretty appalling. 

“...What are you doing?” he muttered, his curiosity eating at him.   
  
“One sec...” 

Chihaya tapped his toe impatiently, “Look, whatever. If you're sick, like I said, go home. I have customers I need to cook for.” 

  
“Okay, done.”   
  
He scowled, irritated, and turned back around, “Done with--” 

...Boobs. 

Rosa was kind of slouched, rubbing her face, as his jaw was on the floor and his eyes were bugging out of his head. Like some kind of magic trick, on Rosa's chest were almost ATOMIC sized breasts compared to seconds before. They made the top of the uniform pucker out ridiculously and were barely covering anything, her nipples straining against the cloth. 

... _WHAT_? 

“There...” she took a deep breath.   
  
Chihaya gaped for words, for once in his life absolutely speechless. W-wha? W-where'd _those_ come from?! 

  
“...A-are they real...?” 

Man, if looks could kill, he'd be a ghost right now by the look she gave him. Completely unexpectedly, she took his hand and... 

“AHHH!” he screamed, completely and utterly flabbergasted when she propped his hand over one of her breasts and gripped his hand to squeeze. 

  
“Do they _feel_ fake?!” she snapped, seeming annoyed.   
  
“I don't know, I've never felt anything that big!!” 

“Ugh!” she sniffed, releasing his hand and crossing her arms under her gargantuan rack.   
  
He held his hand that was guided to sexual harassment, staring at it, knowing full well he'd probably never touch anything like that again, his face on fire. Finally regaining a modicum of his composure, he took a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut... otherwise, he'd just gawk at them.   
  
“W-what? Wh-why haven't I noticed...those before?” 

  
“Rosa wears a suit to bind them” she mumbled, “I only ever don't bind them when I'm at home, school, and going to the club. In public, usually, and at work, I wear the little body thing.” 

He was going to ask 'why' but the fact he was about to have a nosebleed pretty much answered that. 

  
“W-well, why reveal them now?” he flushed.   
  
“Rosa's mama and ane-san have huge boobs too, you know?” she muttered, “Both are double D's and Rosa was SO happy just to be a D cup but they finally grew to double D's too!” 

“...D-double Ds?” 

  
“So it's too much of a strain” she scowled, “The suit is squeezing extra hard now and it's killing me! I can barely breathe. That's why I fainted.” 

He had a tiny bit of trouble believing that but her face indeed was looking less flushed and she was breathing regularly now. Rosa looked at him sadly, “What do I do?”   
  
“Do...?” 

  
“Y-yes! Rosa can't go out like this!” she cried, “Guys would stare at me!” 

  
“Oh, come on Rosa, guys have seen breast before...” he tried to reassure, staring at the crevice between the two mounds, wide-eyed. 

Rosa sent him a look, “You're staring at them now.” 

“...Is this what Mai meant that once when she said 'speaking of titties'...?” 

Rosa groaned loudly and he sighed, “Rosa, look, that's your natural body. Like, maybe you're pretty much completely the type of character that gets raped in manga now, but...”   
  
She glared at him and he stared back before he cleared his throat, “...Where was I going with this?”   
  
“Grr.” 

Chihaya pursed his lips and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Look, if you're really worried about guys and crazed rapists then I can walk you to your ferry station and everything. But seriously, you shouldn't have to hide your body from anyone. They should get over themselves.” 

Rosa frowned and he glowered, “Not to mention I almost freaked a little when you fainted. You're like a bouncy fairy, you can't pass out.” 

She smirked, “I guess...”   
  
He sighed again and stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets, somehow managing to look in her face, “Here...stay back here and relax for a few; I'll call you when new customers come in so you can have a fresh start.” 

  
“O-okay...”   
  
Turning around, walking towards the door, still floored, he thought, well YEA, he guessed that guy was interested in her body, even he was a little intrigued. Jeez, stop being a perv, Chihaya, just because you got to touch one for a second. Honestly that might make the rest of his week though, he thought kind of smugly. Of course it was still Rosa. But, well, at least she wasn't sick. He'd feel sort of bad about not pressing it if she was...   
  
“Chihaya!”   
  
He paused and glanced back at her, her hands clasped, looking happy, “Thanks for carrying Rosa and making sure she was okay!”   
  
Blinking, he nodded at her, “No problem.” 

...What a weird.   
  
  


* * *

'koji-papa, rosa passed out!' 

Not exactly a text he liked to get in the middle of work, honestly.   
  
Yagami Koji scowled as he rushed towards the restaurant, the sudden rain bearing down on him as he made it to the extra cute looking store. Of course he'd scouted it out when she said she was taking the job here. His brother-in-law, Cliff Izumi, his only sister's husband, assured him that Nyoko's establishments pretty much reminded him exactly of Rosa in demeanor: sweet, colorful, and fluffy. Really, staring at the wooden sign with a pink cloud and the words 'Yume' in both romaji and hiragana, the establishment built in a cute little cottage style, Koji had had to agree. 

Frowning, he walked into the brightly lit cafe, peeking around. It was only faintly busy, probably just coming off the late lunch crowd. Looking at the waitresses, he scowled. His daughter was indeed _not_ passed out and in fact, bouncing around, serving a table... 

His brow rose though when he noted that whatever she _thankfully_ wore that hid her voluptuous body was very notably missing. Bleh, he adored and worshiped his wife's body in every sense possible but why the hell did it have to pass on to his princesses? 

Rosa took payment from the customer and skipped over to the register. He smiled some. Well, at least he could say his babies were hard workers. Rosa waved at the patrons as they left before turning to the door and squealing. “Papa!” 

Koji shook off his long coat and smiled at her as she pranced to him. He petted her hair and frowned, “Hey baby, you okay...? Katie text me that you passed out but you look okay...”   
  
Rosa's nose wrinkled, glancing back at a door he assumed might house Katie, “Oh daddy, Katie didn't have to worry you. Rosa is fine...” 

  
He scowled, “What happened?”   
  
Rosa dragged and seated him, “Be right back.”   
  
Koji gave her a sulky pout and she giggled, waving at him, before rushing off somewhere...and returning with cake and coffee. He blinked absently as she set some before him, sitting across from him and looking content. “Daddy hasn't visited me yet!”   
  
“Of course, and that's wrong of me, milady, you've been working here for months” he sighed, picking up the little fork before sending her a look, “Now I mean it, young lady. Unless Mai got a hold of Katie's phone and just wanted to give me a heart attack...”   
  
“Don't be silly, daddy” she chastised, “Rosa passed out very temporarily because the body suit was too tight.” 

He looked at her incredulously, “Too tight? Don't you normally wear it?” 

  
“Well...daddy doesn't like when Rosa mentions about her...”   
  
“'Her' what?” he scowled...before he was enlightened and disturbed, as usual, dropping his fork and burying his face in his hands, “They got bigger, didn't they?” 

Rosa pouted at him, “They're about mama size now...”   
  
“UGH.”   
  
“But Rosa is okay. Sorry to worry you...”   
  
Koji shook his head, eating another bite of cake, “Don't be sorry, milady. Are you _sure_ you're okay though?” 

“Yep!”   
  
He smiled some and nodded, “Okay. Just be careful, okay? I don't want anything happening to my princess.”   
  
She nodded and he glanced around, noticing other waitresses staring at them weirdly. He glanced toward the area near the register where it appeared to be a rather open kitchen. Two blond haired people were over the stove, cooking, and he glanced back at Rosa.   
  
“Do you like it here?”   
  
“A lot!” she said happily, “It's really not bad at all. Maybe Rosa will just stay here instead of getting a job at mama's.”   
  
“I'm sure she'll be a little disappointed” he chuckled, “She didn't want to give you a job just because but I think she was a little excited about the idea.”   
  
Rosa pouted at that, “Aww, don't make Rosa feel bad!”   
  
Koji sipped his coffee, 'mm'ing' at the rich flavor, before shaking his head, “You can do some side work for her, I'm sure. Is everyone nice to you?” 

“Yea. Rosa really likes everyone here!” she nodded. 

  
Koji started to nod as well before feeling like he was being watched. Glancing to the side without turning his head, he thought he saw the cook turn away.   
  
...Hmm.   
  
  


* * *

...That couldn't be that Taro guy, could it? 

  
Chihaya scowled a little, looking back every once and a while. Rosa had requested her break, two slices of cake, and two cups of coffee. But... 

His purple eyes narrowed a bit suspiciously. He was a million times more distinguished than Chihaya had been led to believe...and taller. And older. But maybe she was just into that kind of guy... 

... 

Carl walked over, cleaning a glass, frowning and looking back at the two as well, “I wonder who that is...”   
  
“What do I care?” Chihaya spat.   
  
His old friend glanced at him, “...Are you okay?”   
  
“Perfect.”   
  
Carl didn't look like he believed him a bit but shrugged, “It's not that Taro guy. I saw him on Katie's wall, he looks like that Mel guy in stature with brown hair.”   
  
Chihaya was about to remark that he said he didn't care. But then that kind of struck him. The guy walked in, appearing worried, then affectionately started stroking her hair and crap. So something was going on, right? He just couldn't believe Rosa was the 'two-timing' type. It went against her bubbly overzealously caring about everyone personality.   
  
...Not that he cared.   
  
Katie came up from the back, carrying some supplies Chihaya had sent her to collect. Humming, she glanced at the table before her blue eyes widened, her mouth forming a knowing 'oh!'. Carl frowned at her, “What...?”   
  
Did she know something? Was this Rosa's guy on the side? Chihaya's mind instantly recharged. Ugh! Damn it, he didn't care! 

  
But Katie set the items down and skipped over towards the table, quickly bowing to the guy. Carl's eyes narrowed a bit and Chihaya leered as Rosa gave her an oddly annoyed look. What the hell was going on? Not caring, Chihaya, that's what! 

  
The bronze haired waitress returned, standing beside them, sighing. Carl stared at her before asking, “...What was that about?”   
  
“Oh, I sent him a text telling him Rosa passed out when she had fainted and I meant to send a 'she's fine, false alarm' text but I forgot” she sighed.   
  
...Why was Katie sending texts to this guy? Chihaya gazed backwards as Rosa looked delighted in his company and suddenly was struck with the need to sulk. 

...What? He didn't care...   
  
Didn't he?   
  
Carl, practical for once, frowned, “Who is he...? You text him?”   
  
Her head tilted as if this was a puzzling question before she looked surprised, “Oh yea, you guys have never met him! That's Koji-papa.” 

  
Chihaya supposed that was supposed to mean something. And yet, it didn't. “Koji-papa...?”   
  
Katie nodded with a smile, “He's super nice! He treats Mai and myself like his own kids, it's great. He's always been like that.”   
  
Besides not caring, he was confused. Chihaya finally gave in and sulked, “So what...? Is that her sugar daddy or something? I didn't take Rosa for the type.”   
  
A look of shock crossed the teenage girl's face and Carl smirked at him, “Come on, Chihaya, this is Rosa we're talking about.”   
  
“...I know that” he muttered quietly, surprising himself.   
  
“Oh ma gawd” Katie groaned loudly, “Guys, jeez! That is not Rosa's _sugar_ daddy. It's _just_ her daddy.”   
  
Chihaya and Carl stared at her for a long moment before glancing back to the table. The man was pale-like, like, not vampire pale but pretty darn close. And he had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes and as Chihaya had observed when he entered was about six feet tall. Rosa was tanner, had pink hair and red eyes, and probably just made five feet tall... 

  
“...Is he sure of that?” Chihaya remarked, wide-eyed.   
  
Katie hit his arm and Carl's brown eyes widened too, “I'm not going to lie, that wouldn't have been my first thought either...”   
  
“Of course she looks more like her mother” Katie rolled her eyes.   
  
Chihaya frowned some and looked at them again. With a new set of eyes, he saw that the man was smiling at her in that kind of doting parent way as she rambled on to him and he listened to it all willingly. She herself seemed way excited but not in that 'ah, I have such a cool boyfriend!' way but 'ah, my dad came to visit!'.   
  
Swallowing, he grimaced and rubbed his brow. Oops. He supposed he should have known better anyway. Rosa would have been the last person he'd ever imagine doing anything sordid like an affair. Especially with an older fellow...   
  
Katie went to help a new set of customers and Carl stared at him a moment, “...You okay?”   
  
“Why wouldn't I be?” he questioned simply, working on decorating a cake display.   
  
“Well, a second ago you seemed almost, oh, I don't know, _jealous_.”   
  
Chihaya gave him a grave look designed to show that he thought he was an idiot before grunting, “Jealous of what? Creampuff? I was just thinking it was weird she had a guy on the side is all.”   
  
“Mm hmm” Carl drawled skeptically.   
  
Chihaya gave him a dark glare that he must have given the guy too often too many times because instead of cowering and dropping it, he grinned lazily. “You know, it'd be cheap if you suddenly decided you like Rosa now. She just kind of revealed what she's really working with if you know what I mean...”   
  
“I don't. And either way, she's still a powderpuff.” With two extra big...puffs.   
  
... “...So this Taro guy is like that Mel freak? What do chicks see in guys like that anyway?” he questioned absently, setting the ratatouille he'd made on the conveyor.   
  
Carl shrugged, grabbing the next order absently and taking out the necessary ingredients from storage, “I heard Taro's a nicer guy than Mel was.”   
  
“Whatever. He's still trying to get into her pants.”   
  
Not that he _completely_ blamed the guy now. Rosa's body was completely developed, the shaper or whatever having actually been slimming her hips too. Shaking his head, he made a latte with whipped cream perfectly though he was gazing off in space. And she was a tiny for all purposes teenage girl...just one of nature's oddities.   
  
“Okay! Rosa is back!” she declared happily, skipping behind him... _bouncy._   
  
“...Okay, Rosa, I'm sorry, but you can't do that anymore” Chihaya remarked after staring at her a moment.   
  
She pouted heavily, her eyes narrowing at him, “Rosa breathes and they jiggle so it doesn't matter.” 

  
He stared into her eyes... “So...your eyes are red, huh?”   
  
“You're such a dork” Rosa smirked, elbowing him, dusting off her skirt, “Rosa knows they're noticeable so it's okay if Chihaya accidentally stares.”   
  
Chihaya blinked languidly, “What if it's _not_ an accident?”   
  
She stuck out her tongue and elbowed him again, leaning against the counter as she waited for someone to enter. He glanced to the door, her dad of course probably having left a few minutes ago. Clearing his throat, feeling the strange need to be semi-social, he said:   
  
“Uh, ever feel gypped with your dad being that tall?” Smooth.   
  
Rosa giggled, “Not really. Rosa wouldn't want to be too tall, actually.”   
  
“Oh, uh, yea” Chihaya scratched his cheek, “Uh, my parents are kind of tall so I still feel kind of like I got the short end of the stick.”   
  
She blinked her big eyes at him, surprised. Probably because he was talking. Damn it, Chihaya, stop doing crazy things. He started to walk off in all his introverted glory but she shook her head.   
  
“Rosa doesn't think you're short! Most guys don't really get as tall as my family. Rosa guesses they're just weird” her nose wrinkled.   
  
“O-oh. They're all tall?”   
  
“I think my cousin Koushirou is 5'9”...”   
  
“...”   
  
Suddenly she clapped, her eyes brightening, “Oh! Rosa's boyfriend has baseball camp this weekend! Does Chihaya want to go to the dollar burger night again?”   
  
...Was she asking him to go somewhere? What? “...Yea, I guess.”   
  
“Yay!” she clapped before looking to Carl, “Does Carl and Katie want to go too?”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened and Carl nodded, enthused, “Definitely! I love Piece Burger Night!”   
  
Chihaya found himself gaping a little at the guy and Rosa nodded happily, going off to inform Katie. His eyes narrowed and he grunted, leering at the other blond. Carl blinked, wide-eyed, “What'd I do?”   
  
“...NOTHING. I don't care!”   
  
...Why'd it kind of irk him that she asked someone else to go too? It wasn't like he wanted to be alone with her or anything stupid like that.   
  
...Right?   
  
...Today turned a little too interesting, damn it.   
  
  


* * *

“Um, I just saw cotton candy cupcake a day or two ago, she's not sick.”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya glowered at Shomura Carl who had taken the call. Apparently Rosa actually could get sick and knew when to call out.   
  
Of course, he didn't believe it one bit. As it turned out, Katie and Carl bailed out on them at the burger night but swore that next Saturday, they were all over it. Mai, who he hadn't been aware had been invited, looked at the menu online and said it was all 'gross', she'd pass. So in the end, it had been just him and Rosa.   
  
Somehow he expected it to be awkward, he didn't know why. But no, it was just kind of normal banter. She asked him weird questions like was his house in Wensington pink. Despite that being his crazy matriarch's dream, his so-called father wouldn't allow it and got her a pink Hummer to appease her. Ugh. 

Besides, he confessed oddly further, he didn't consider it his home. He moved out the day after he turned eighteen because he could just not stand that place. He could tell she wanted to ask why but must have decided not to. Honestly, he could appreciate her not wanting to pry.   
  
Either way, she was perfectly fine, both of them polishing off what seemed to be becoming something of a traditional two pies. Now if she got sick in a day, he'd be shocked. However, he doubted it. She was playing hooky.   
  
But good ol' gullible Carl bought it and frowned. “She sounded really sick though...”   
  
Katie, beside him, nodded, “She is. She didn't even come to school today. Rosa never ever misses school.”   
  
“Oh, so she's a goody-goody, huh?” Chihaya remarked dryly before snorting, “Well, I don't believe it. Like I said, I just saw her.”   
  
“It happens” Carl shrugged.   
  
Chihaya sent him a 'really?' expression and Katie smirked, “If you don't believe her then why don't you go visit her?”   
  
“Now why would I do something like that...?” he questioned absently.   
  
His assistant manager yawned, “Because it's pretty much DEAD here and you'll probably let it eat at you to prove that you're right.”   
  
Scowling, he snorted, “I'm not petty.”   
  
“If that helps you sleep at night...”   
  
Chihaya punched his side, earning him a satisfying yelp, and Katie giggled, “You might as well. If she is faking you can make her feel bad, making that big trip because you were _so_ worried.”   
  
Stroking his chin, pondering over that, he glanced at the near empty cafe and groaned, “Whatever, I guess. It's a Monday, you can run this show by yourself...”   
  
“You'll be back to help me close the show though, right?” Carl looked horrified. He was petrified of the register and having to count it. “I'm bad at that!”   
  
Chihaya rolled his purple eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around for his coat to wear into the brisk autumn, “Yea, yea. Where the hell do you guys live again? Rockville? Bedrock?” 

  
“Mineral, you jackass” Katie said, giving him a look.   
  
“'Ey, you better hold your girlfriend back, I'm not for any sassing” Chihaya warned Carl, pulling on his cotton hoodie.   
  
“I dunno, she can probably take both of us...” Carl drawled.   
  
“That's not a question nor even a compliment.”   
  
Katie laughed, shaking her head as she grabbed a scrap of paper and pen, writing something, “You two are ridiculous. Here's her address, so you don't end up in Bedrock with The Flintstones.”   
  
“Shouldn't you take her something? Maybe one of your strawberry shortcakes?” Carl suggested.   
  
Chihaya gave him a suspicious look before shrugging awkwardly, “I guess that would make her feel bad too...”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
Throwing one together at ease, Chihaya gazed at the address on the paper, somewhat struck with how girly Katie's writing was before shaking his head, walking out the door but leaving it ajar to bid them 'farewell'. “Well, I'm off...and if this is some hick town, I better not get raped.”   
  
Before Katie remarked, Carl called, “Better be careful, you're just the type they're looking for: girly and defenseless!”   
  
Chihaya flicked him off as Katie laughed, waving after him, “We love you, Chihaya!”   
  
“Protect your virginity!”   
  
Oh, he was _SO_ not coming back now. Let him have a mental breakdown and cry because he couldn't figure out why he was missing a coin.   
  
Carl grinned uncharacteristically saucily as they watched Chihaya wander up the sidewalk, “Oh, he's so going to ditch me.”   
  
Katie giggled and hugged his side, “Don't worry, I'll help you count.”   
  
He blushed as he kissed her forehead tenderly, murmuring against the flesh, “Think we're crazy?”   
  
“What? I think they'd be too cute together! And even Chihaya likes her a bit, I can tell” Katie theorized.   
  
“But does Rosa like _him_? I thought you said she was just hanging out with him to get to know him in order to find someone to hook him up with” Carl said warily.   
  
Katie smiled, glancing towards the street, “I think it'll get more complicated. Just give it time.”   
  
  


* * *

...This had to be the weirdest place ever.   
  
Of course he didn't think Katie or Rosa were from a 'hicktown' or anything like that. Of course, with a name like Mineral, he didn't think it'd be a spectacular place either.   
  
And well, it _wasn't,_ not _exactly_ , but it was still pretty amazing. It was an island but it had all these tall buildings and surburbia...except at one point he was walking through farmland and saw a pathway with a sign reading 'to the mountains'. Mountains? Farms? City? It was like a melting pot of everything...   
  
He bit into the warm cinnamon bread he'd bought from a bakery he happened to pass. Every once in a while, he'd get struck by nostalgia. Maybe he didn't have many fond memories from his early life but having his one nice au pair having a half loaf of the sweet nice smelling bread prepared for him along with a glass of cider on a cool Fall day was one of his favorites. 

Licking the cinnamon sugar off his lips, he sighed. His other governesses complained the woman was going to get him cavities and make him 'unhealthier' than he already was, demanding that his father fire her immediately. The man didn't ever have the time to ask him what he thought, she was gone because he didn't have the time nor want to make the effort to look into it himself.   
  
He pursed his lips. Sometimes he wondered why he felt so cynical. But eventually he remembered why.   
  
Shaking off his gloomy thoughts, crumpling the waxy paper his bread was wrapped in and tossing it into the nearest trashcan, he stared at the slip of paper Katie gave him and frowned. He'd asked the woman at the bakery where this street was and she pointed him along. If anything, this seemed like a historic district with an old style inn and an old-fashioned mom and pop grocery store. It looked nice though with the wrought iron Victorian looking fences and the light colored brick. There was even an old vineyard looking place though instead of grapes there were roses... 

Counting the similar styled houses on the street as he read their mailboxes, waiting for Rosa's, he frowned when houses just kind of stopped...huh? Brows creasing, he kept walking down the street and came to another wrought iron fence. 

And a castle.   
  
Gaping at such randomness, he slowly gazed at the mailbox...and found the number he'd been given for Rosa's residence emblazoned across it.   
  
Taken aback, he gazed at the elaborate wooden door of the brick and stone abode. Rosa...lived in a castle. It was pretty big too. 

...Was she rich?   
  
Wandering, amazed, to the door, he swallowed as he lifted his hand, feeling slightly weirded out now. Maybe he really didn't care that she was playing hooky...   
  
He ended up lifting the knocker before noticing there was a doorbell. Pressing it, he frowned and hugged himself against a breeze, glancing around. She really had to be rich, didn't she? She was about the only girl he'd told he was from Wensington and hadn't immediately started trying to garner his favor, instead seeming shocked he was from such a place. Maybe he could appreciate that...   
  
...He just hadn't expected it. Not that it mattered.   
  
Chihaya jumped, startled, when the door slowly opened...and...Rosa appeared?   
  
He was immediately struck by the fact she was wearing a mask over her face, her eyes bloodshot and tired, her hair down and looking limp. She was wearing, of all things, pink silky pajama's with white bunnies. Somehow she only managed to remind him more and more of Sailor Moon... 

...Oh God, she was sick.   
  
Her red eyes appeared miserable yet surprised, “Chihaya...?”   
  
“Uh...hi!”   
  
Rosa coughed hoarsely, her eyes narrowing with the action before she shook her head, “What...what are you doing here?”   
  
“Uh...nothing.” Yea Chihaya, you were just passing by on an island an hour away from where you worked and lived. Moron.   
  
She indeed looked at him strangely and he scratched his chin, handing her the strawberry shortcake. What a dumbass thing to bring a sick person. If he'd actually slightly believed her maybe he'd have brought soup... 

Not that he could see under the mask or anything but the folds looked like a smile. Or he was nuts. But she scooted back suddenly, “Come in.”   
  
“Oh, no, I...I couldn't.”   
  
“Well, you came all this way to give me shortcake...”   
  
He grimaced. Yea, that's why he came. Thank God that knucklehead advised him to bring that or he'd be standing here like a total idiot. But he wandered in, trudging off his sandals. Rosa was staring at this, her pink brow suddenly cocking.   
  
“...Does Chihaya always wear those?” she questioned, sounding stuffed up.   
  
“A majority of the time, why?” he retorted.   
  
She rolled her eyes around, “It's a little cold for sandals...”   
  
“I have closed toe shoes, I just prefer these” he defended.   
  
She slammed down on the couch where she'd apparently made herself a little nest of blankets, tissue boxes, and water after gesturing for him to sit in the recliner. He frowned. They were almost insanely comfortable, the furniture, like sitting on a soft bundle of feathers.   
  
“Well, that's fine, just don't get sick...” she mumbled, curling up on her side, huddling under the blankets. 

  
“Uh, what do you have?”   
  
Rosa sniffled, “A cold...Rosa usually just gets a tiny one when the seasons change over but this time since Rosa isn't sleeping as well she got a lot sicker...”   
  
Chihaya scowled at that, “That's because you're crazy with your schedule and adding work!”   
  
She gave him a rather melancholy look, “Rosa likes both.”   
  
“Yea, well, if it's affecting your health then it's not worth it” he grunted, looking around, “I mean, my God, you live in a damn castle. Why are you working anyway?” 

The teen girl coughed, “Rosa's saving money for college. Rosa doesn't want daddy to have to pay for everything, he already gives Rosa all she needs as is...” 

Somehow, that startled him. She was working so she could pay for college two years from now? And she wasn't going to make her parents pay for it completely...? 

Of course he loathed his parents, rarely did he ever consider them worthy of the name. He was raised by tons of older bitter women who hated caring for some other people's child, rearing him with all these archaic rules that were probably around when they were growing up like beating the hell out of him for anything from sneezing the wrong way to tripping into a vase. His parents had almost never been there so he thought the least they could give him was enough money to complete his education. 

But Rosa didn't want to do that...? He wasn't quite used to such... initiative, especially from a wealthy kid. All the kids he'd been around in Wensington Heights had expectations that were met with a snap of the finger. Unless their parents just fell from 'grace' and were poor, they'd never have to lift their heads. And yet, she was working on top of a frantically hectic schedule to save money for something that wasn't going to happen for a while...? 

... “You're crazy.” 

  
She pouted at him, sniffling, “Rosa doesn't think so! 

Chihaya shook his head, rather solemn, “I don't know. I guess I didn't expect you to be working for anything like that. I assumed you just had some killer shoe addiction that needed feeding. That's why a majority of the chicks work there after all.” 

Rosa giggled, coughing a little, closing her eyes, “Well, Rosa does like shoes too, but she makes sure to only allot a certain amount of her check to that...” 

  
“Figures” he smirked, glancing at the table which just had a pitcher of lemonade as 'food'. “Have you had any soup or anything? Lemonade's not exactly going to get you healthy, especially with how sugared down you seem to like it.”   
  
Sitting back up, clenching her head as if the movement made it ache, she shook it very slowly, “Rosa's mama is going to make some for her when she gets home, I think...”   
  
He scowled, “And when will that be?”   
  
“Mm, maybe an hour...”   
  
He realized that the idea of a mother cooking was rather foreign to him. His mother was a strict vegetarian. She balked at the idea of eating even fish. It seemed like something she'd come up with when she was pregnant with him though, his father often rolling his eyes when she was disgusted with him for ordering a steak the few times they'd gone out to dinner, saying she used to be fun. But maybe she wasn't into meat because she couldn't cook to save her life. His mother was about the only person he'd probably say had to have a personal chef because somehow she thought one could boil salad with the dressing already on it. Remembering that almost made Chihaya vomit... 

“...An hour, huh?”   
  
And of course he wasn't used to the idea of a mother coming home every day either. 

  
Rosa nodded, snuggling under her blanket, “Would Chihaya like to stay for dinner?”   
  
That fairly alarmed him. Stay for...? “N-no, that's okay. I-I probably should be heading back to the cafe but, uh, thanks for the offer...”   
  
“Okay...” she yawned, looking depressed again suddenly, “Rosa will try to get better soon so she won't miss more work...”   
  
Chihaya scowled, “Just get better, I don't want sick waitresses.”   
  
“Is that Chihaya's way of saying 'take as much time as you need'?” she seemed to smirk.   
  
“If that floats your boat, sure. But don't take too much time, I might replace you” he remarked, standing.   
  
Rosa sighed, rolling her eyes, struggling to stand, “Chihaya's such a jerk.”   
  
“I'm...kidding” he drawled before his eyes widened a bit, noticing that a few buttons to her pajama top were open... “I mean, where else would I get to see such talents?” Except at that weird American place his dad took him when he was sixteen. Hooters? 

  
“Talents?” Rosa echoed, seeming confused.   
  
“Oh, nothing...” Chihaya cleared his throat, swiftly looking away with a nervous smile, walking towards the door, “I'll see you when you get better...and not a day sooner, I can't have you contaminate my customers.”   
  
Rosa made the 'nyah' sound before looking happy, “Thanks for coming to see me!”   
  
“I'm not going to lie... I was making sure you weren't playing hooky” he confessed, faking a cough.   
  
She snickered, “Rosa figured, actually...but there was effort.”   
  
“Though, to tell the truth, I came to visit the girls...” Chihaya said, deadpanned, staring at her bosom, “I mean, I didn't get to see them today, my life's incomplete otherwise.”   
  
“Ah! You're such a jerk!” Rosa squealed, shoving him out the door.   
  
Chihaya snickered, dragging down his eyelid at her, “I'm KIDDING, jeez.”   
  
She returned the gesture, “Good bye, Chi-haya.”   
  
“Yea, yea...feel better.”   
  
Rosa stood at the door, waving at him as he walked up the pathway, “Thank you for the cake!”   
  
He waved a hand at her over his shoulder before stuffing his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the street back towards the ferry. Leaning on the railing, letting the breeze tease his bangs, he stared solemnly at the ocean before he found himself smiling a tiny bit. What the hell was wrong with him? 

...What a weird. 

* * *

“I feel something enlightening will happen this week.”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya gave Shomura Carl a look, the other seeming all bright eyed and hopeful. 

“What are you, a fortune cookie? Lemme give some BS information too. It'll rain tomorrow. The sky is blue. You would make a great lawyer. Don't step on Superman's cape, for the love of God, don't do _that_ ” Chihaya drawled sarcastically. 

Carl smirked at him, “Do you just wake up a smart ass or is it a personal decision?”   
  
“I don't think I care much for your tone, young man, I might have to knock you down a peg” Chihaya leered, “You've been getting all saucy since you started dating. Just because you stopped crying like a pansy and grew a pair doesn't mean they're bigger than _mine_ and you can talk all that shiz to me. I'll dance all over you.” 

“You and what army?” Carl challenged.   
  
He yelped as Chihaya put him in a choke hold, waving his arms, “I'm kidding, I'm kidding, you win!”   
  
Chihaya released him and Carl held his shoulder, looking hurt...before grappling under Chihaya's arms, bending them back. Chihaya's purple eyes widened. “Ha! I bet you didn't see this coming!” 

  
Chihaya absently stepped on his toe, earning him a girlish squeak as he temporarily got released...long enough for him to put Carl back in a choke hold. Sighing, in a rather sorrowful tone, Chihaya droned, “Oh Carl...if only the guys that beat us like we stole something in high school were as weak as you are...”   
  
“Hey!”   
  
Chihaya looked up when the door to the cafe opened, quickly letting Carl go. Jeez, he knew better than to horse around like that...but it was the slow part of the day and he had nothing better to do. 

But it wasn't customers that entered, just his three high school waitresses: Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. Crossing his arms, he was about to greet them...but Rosa suddenly beamed towards the back. His eyes widened, his mouth still caught in mid-word, before scowling backwards at her dust, “Well 'hello' to you too, jeez!”   
  


Katie grimaced as she walked over, looking ready to follow, “Rosie!”   
  
Mai, her arms crossed as well, looked almost satisfied and annoyed at the same time, “I _told_ her that would happen but does she listen to _me_? No-o-o-o-o-o-o.” 

“I have trouble believing not listening to you would yield any negative consequences” Chihaya snorted extremely dryly.   
  
Mai flipped him off as usual and Katie glared, “Mai, come on, you really _cannot_ be serious. Why would she want anyone like that anyway? What an ass.”   
  
“He's not an ass; he's a _guy_ ” Mai amended, “And Rosa should know by now what all guys want!”   
  
...Oh, he didn't like where this was going. Chihaya scratched his chin, cocking a brow, as Carl flushed, “Why do I get the idea we're not talking about ice cream here...?”   
  
Katie groaned and looked at him hopefully, “Chihaya, can you go talk to her?”   
  
“ME?”   
  
“Yes, you” Katie insisted, “She respects your opinion a lot. If you tell her not to worry about it she'll feel much better.”   
  
He pinked at that though it didn't assure him in the least, “I-I don't want anything to do with this!”   
  
“Well, it's pretty much _your_ fault anyway” Mai rolled her eyes.   
  
Chihaya glared at the blonde girl, “How so? I'm assuming we're talking about her little boy toy here. I've never met the guy so I don't know how _I_ got between them.”   
  
“You weren't the reason, necessarily” Katie said carefully, “More like the catalyst...”   
  
He gaped, “ _How_?!” 

Chihaya wasn't liking that. Of course he greatly looked down on people's obsessions with relationships but he never wanted to get in between them, he just wasn't that kind of person. Besides, how did _he_ get in the way?! 

“Well, it started like, 'Rosa, you don't have time for me, blah, blah, blah' and 'you don't care about me or my well-being even though I do everything for you'” Mai rolled her eyes. 

“But he really doesn't” Katie rolled hers as well, “He complains about everything and just wants to get Rosa into bed.”   
  
“...Still not seeing where I play into this” Chihaya leered.   
  
Katie hushed him. “ _Well_ , Rosa called him out on the fact that he's a sucky boyfriend and how he was always suspiciously busy now.”   
  
“Too busy, in fact” Mai said dryly, giving him a look, “I mean, even her _boss_ came to see her when she was sick yet he didn't even call or text.”   
  
...Oh no. 

Chihaya gawked, “B-but I was just making sure she wasn't playing hooky!”   
  


“Oh, it doesn't matter, that sent him on a horrible tangent, claiming she's a cheating whore and a slut for sleeping with her boss.”   
  


“How the hell is she sleeping with me?!” 

Katie sighed gravely, “I dunno. He ended it and she's been crying on and off all day.”   
  
“What the f—k? He's not even worth the time, he's a damned idiot!” Chihaya snarled.   
  
Glowering hotly, he glanced back towards the break room before swallowing visibly, his brow suddenly dropping, “You...you don't mean she's _really_ crying, right?”   
  
“Uh...yea?” Mai cocked a brow.   
  
Chihaya's shoulders stiffened and Carl seemed to have trouble resisting a smirk, “That's Chihaya's weakness: a woman crying.” 

“I-It is not!” Chihaya blurted, flushing. 

...Okay, fine, it sort of was. Undeniably, when women started to cry they turned all red and looked all incredibly pitiful and he felt like the most useless being to ever exist. Naturally, he wasn't that great at comforting and yet he really couldn't stand it when someone was weeping... 

Ugh, why him!? He just went to see her, it wasn't like he went there for some sordid reason! God help him, if Rosa called out again, he'd believe her, he wasn't risking being put in the middle of this. Grumbling, he stomped towards the back room, “Whatever. This is ridiculous. This isn't my job to comfort teenagers...” 

“Be nice to her, Chihaya” Katie scolded.   
  
“Yea, don't make matters worse than they already are!” Carl added.   
  
GRR. 

Slowly, taking a deep breath when he was outside the door, he opened it...and his shoulders stiffened again.   
  
Rosa was face down in the cute little chairs they had back there, crying as the others had stated, her little body heaving with her sobs. Oh God, she was sobbing too! 

...Man up, Chihaya! All you had to say was a few 'get a grip' words and she'd be right as rain. Puffing his chest, raising his chin, he marched towards her, “Rosa.”   
  
The pink haired girl sniveled and looked up...her red eyes were redder with tears, glistening, and her face was glowing hot... 

...Oh God, he couldn't do it! 

Grinning extremely nervously, he swallowed, “H-hey...I, uh, h-heard about what...happened.”   
  
She started to whimper and he died a little on the inside when her lower lip began to shudder. Waving his hands, he yelped, “P-please don't do that! L-let's talk about it, okay? _Talk_ , not cry or sob or anything that makes me uncomfortable.”   
  
Rosa whined and he thought she was going to be like, 'screw you!' but sat up, wiping her eyes before shutting them tight. He let out a deep breath and forced himself to walk over to sit beside her...ugh, he was just the manager, how'd he get involved in these interpersonal issues?   
  
“So...what...went down?” he said carefully.   
  
“Rosa's boyfriend broke up with her this morning before school” she said rather numbly.   
  
Chihaya took another breath, “Well, that's a start...”   
  
Suddenly she looked beside herself again, leaning forward and crying into her hands, “Is it Rosa's fault if she doesn't just want to have sex until she's ready?!” 

...WHY HIM? He gaped at her, trying to recall if he had these issues in high school or if anyone around him did. Wordless, he swallowed a huge lump, choking, “...N-no?”   
  


Rosa looked grave, “This is the sixth boyfriend like that. The boyfriend that gets angry because Rosa wants to take her time before she does anything like that. Rosa can't just do it with ANYBODY like Mai always yells to do. Rosa would regret it..”   
  
Chihaya just nodded dumbly...though he guessed he sort of agreed. He had had no sympathy for girls that had jumped into bed with guys just because they were pressured only to find out later the guy had no interest in them and there was no future in their relationship. Of course...   
  
“I mean...did you want to with Taro?” he asked with a measured amount of reluctance. He also wasn't sure about girls that strung guys along for a game. Of course, he didn't think Rosa was doing that, but...   
  
“...I don't know” she admitted seriously, “Rosa is never sure. Guys never give me time to try and get into them. They immediately start getting all pissy because Rosa isn't sleeping with them by the third date.”   
  
He scratched the back of his head, wondering for the dozenth time how he got into this situation of discussing this with her...before she burst into tears again. He groaned, “ROSA...l-look, he's a jerk, okay? That's all I can say.”   
  
“But w-what if Rosa IS the problem!? What if Mai is right, that Rosa is only keeping herself from having a fulfilling relationship by waiting? Does Rosa need feelings to have sex? Maybe she doesn't!” she wept.   
  
Chihaya stared at her, his purple eyes wide as he gawked... 

“...Cookies! Cookies solve everything!” he blurted, standing and rushing away.   
  
Oh JEEZ, how is he supposed to say to a 16-year-old girl that probably the only way she'd keep a guy interested was to have sex with them? It was so convoluted and despicable but unfortunately on some level the truth. The others stared at him hopefully as he briefly returned and he gave them an evil glare. They were slick, getting him to break her heart with such devastating realities. Grabbing the strawberry cookies she liked and two cartons of milk, he grunted. Well, they were doing cleanup. He shouldn't have anything to do with this.   
  
Taking a deep long inhale, he walked back to where Rosa was still wiping her eyes, looking positively miserable. Sitting beside her, disgruntled, Chihaya handed her the cookies, “H-here...now look, Rosa...”   
  


Trying to make this as non-painful as possible so they could get back to work after he crushed her ideals on finding the perfect man that was willing to be a gentleman, her mouth formed an 'oh' before she reached for her bag. He folded his fingers, thinking for a moment, “R-Rosa, th-that's why I hate relationships, it's just not practical, and-and to be honest, what you want--”   
  
“Here.”   
  
He paused, about to glare at her for interrupting his ranting to get this over with...before he was stunned. In her hands were the little orange fluffy cookie things she made him for a snack. She still looked like she was completely crestfallen, ready to give up...but...   
  
“...Didn't you say your boyfriend broke up with you this morning?” he questioned slowly.   
  
She closed her eyes tight and nodded, downtrodden. Chihaya stared at her for a moment before he said skeptically, “And...you still made me lunch even though your ex seemed to think something was going on between us?”   
  
“Ugh, they told you...?” she mumbled, seeming frustrated, “Whatever. I guess my love life is a joke anyway, might as well be discussed openly.”   
  
He ignored that though that kind of bitterness from her didn't sit well whatsoever with him. “Answer my question! Your boyfriend broke up with you this morning and yet you still took the time in your misery to make me food??”   
  
Rosa blinked at him, looking truly confused, “Of course. Chihaya likes those best, right?”   
  
“That's...”   
  
He paused and gazed at her. She seemed perplexed that her, oh, baking him cookies amidst her apparent woe was strange. And it wasn't, he could see that, as odd as it was to him... 

...Fine, damn it, she was a nice person...and nice people shouldn't have to put up with bull from guys like Taro... 

“Go on, I'm sorry to interrupt” she said with a soft sigh.   
  
Or him. Who was he to tell her such a thing...? 

Picking up one of the orange things, truly feeling bad, he bit into it and pondered wearily before mumbling, “You...shouldn't have to put up with kind of bull, Rosa. As nice as you are, you shouldn't have to give anything that important to you to some guy just to keep him around. If he valued you, he'd want to keep you happy and could wait until you're ready and gladly. You're responsible, you put others before yourself, you're giving, and...and I don't know, I'd just say if that guy can't see how much you're worth without sex having to be involved then you should be glad he broke up with you because he wasn't worthy.” 

  
Rosa looked surprised and maybe he was a little too....muttering, taking a sip of milk, he shrugged, “I mean, not to sound sappy...but you can do so much better. Don't settle on the first Joe just because he seems he might be a catch...”   
  
“...You're right.”   
  
“Damn skippy” he snorted, tossing the pastries into his mouth, giving her a reluctant look, “...Are we done with the tears and crying and stuff?”   
  
She nodded rapidly, rubbing her face. He sniffed, nodding, finishing off the cookies, “Good. I think we've killed enough work time with all that.”   
  
Rosa grimaced, “Sorry...”   
  
“Yea, well, don't waste either of our time, crying over dicks” he snorted indelicately, standing, his nose wrinkling, “Next time some bastard says it's over because you're not screwing him, laugh in his face. You got off easy.”   
  
“Okay!”   
  
He smirked some at her before being struck by some bewildering sensation that it was nice that she was standing there beside him. It was 'nice' that they could apparently speak without being awkward, something he'd lacked with most people besides those he knew more personally. It was nice knowing that not all 'rich girls' were just living off daddy's paycheck. It was...nice that she “valued his opinion” which apparently had held some truth as the rest of the night was like nothing ever happened. 

Chihaya watched her scurry around with the other two girls near closing time with the last straggling customers, his chin rested in his palm, his elbow relaxed against the high counter...his brow rose, wondering if he was a little insane.   
  
He...may have a tiny 'crush' on...powderpuff? Was that 'enlightenment'...or just plain weird? 

...Or should he care?   
  



	6. When You Wish...

...Ugh.   
  
“I don't know though...I mean, I'm not sure I should try to be with someone so soon after Taro...” Yagami Rosa said cautiously to Mai who was leaning against the counter near the kitchen.   
  
_No_ , no you _shouldn't_!   
  


Hideyoshi Chihaya sulked heavily as he listened to this. It'd been a week since that whole debacle. A week. You don't rebound after a _week_. 

  
...It didn't give him long enough to figure out if he was having feelings or just stupidly moved by the moment.   
  
But leave it to Mai, whom apparently told Rosa just to put out to keep a guy from leaving her, to suggest some new bastard to her before he could get his head on straight.   
  
While he figured he was just feeling this temporarily, if it wasn't...he'd be a little pissed. And jealous. And it was ugly when he was jealous so he didn't want to screw this up. But again, leave it to Mai. 'You don't want to sit around and wallow too long!'. Ugh.   
  
“Don't go out with anybody, damn it” he found himself having to interject, annoyed, “You just got out of a relationship with one sleaze bag, enjoy some 'you' time.”   
  
Rosa blinked at him, surprised, and Mai sent him a look, “And what exactly do _you_ know about dating? You've dated what, two girls tops?”   
  
“Seven though I guess I shouldn't include you” he countered darkly.   
  
Mai glared directly at him, “I don't know, Rosa, I don't think Chihaya is the best source of advice. He is dedicated to spending his life alone after all.”   
  
He glared back and Rosa groaned, “Let me think on it, Mai...”   
  
Chihaya felt a little reassured, pinking a tad, “An-anyway, um...Carl and-and Katie were going to piece burger night tomorrow...I know you're still kind of mopey but it'd be, uh, nice to get back into something normal, right?” 

Mai cocked a brow and Rosa smiled, “That does sound nice! Rosa would love to go...”   
  
“G-good.”   
  
He quickly walked away, feeling awkward...that probably was the closest he'd get to asking her out for a long while, even if it was with two other people.   
  
...Oh damn it, what was he doing? Didn't he just admonish Carl about going out with teenagers because he'd learned his lesson? And here he was into a teenage girl _again_. 

“Oh, Chihaya!”   
  
Turning, glancing towards Rosa as she skipped up to him with a smile, she handed him a bento, “Rosa made you something different today!”   
  
He blinked at the candied orange slices...next to a sandwich. Cocking a brow at that, he had to ask, “What's that...?”   
  
She suddenly looked stern, “Rosa was giving you just straight sugar all this time! You need to eat something solid too so I made you a sandwich.”   
  
“I was fine with just sugar, thank you” he grunted without any real apprehension.   
  
But he picked up the sandwich, taking a bite...mm. “...Well, it's good so I guess it's fine.”   
  
...Then, maybe Rosa was a lot more than just a teenager.   
  
Rosa looked pleased before frowning, “How is Chihaya holding up since Bara and Anya quit?”   
  
Yep, he finally lost those two, both of them having located some poorly misguided rich men to marry... “Well, I'm having trouble keeping myself from dancing on the table with joy...”   
  
She smirked, tapping him chidingly, before he licked his fingertips, “Tell you what: since we're slow, why don't you and the girls go down to the mail office to pick up the tablecloths for winter that Nyoko sent?”   
  
Rosa squealed, delighted, “Okay!”   
  
She went to inform the other two girls and they left. It really was pretty empty...   
  
Chihaya's shoulders froze when the door chimed, announcing a visitor...UGH, just figures! Glaring towards Carl who looked absolutely freaked, he rolled his eyes. Carl spazzed under pressure, which included asking what someone wanted to eat, so he guessed he'd be waiter for a minute, the girls shouldn't be long.   
  
Walking over grudgingly, grabbing a pad, he frowned...huh?   
  
“...Woah, did someone invisible walk in?”   
  
“Hey.”   
  
He froze, startled...before looking _down_. Chihaya's brow rose...wow, um?   
  
It's was three little kids, all boys...two of them had brown hair, one with gray eyes and another with dark blue. The blue-eyed boy looked rather nervous...the other one was rather tall, he wasn't really sure what to track on his age though he speculated they were all the same. His eyes were green and his hair was doing a weird Rogue X-Men thing...parents let their tiny kids dye their hair now, huh? 

“...Hi” he greeted, unsure of what to make of this. Where were their parents...?   
  
The tall one who looked like the ringleader of sorts propped his hands on his hips, cocking a dark brow at him, “Where's Rosa?”   
  
Jeez, Rosa attracted all ages, huh? he thought sarcastically. “She's out at the moment...um, you want to sit and wait for her?”   
  
They all nodded and he seated them, raising his brow as he stood there, the kids just able to look over the table, aside from the absurdly tall one. Um... “Uh...you guys want some menus?” Do you know how to read?   
  
But they nodded again and he sighed...for all he knew these kids were just rolling about and would wander off the second they got fed or try to pay him in Monopoly money...oh well, whatever. He remembered being that age and thinking you could pay for things in buttons...he grinned to himself, remembering his dad having to come get him from the comic book store when he tried that. The man was absolutely humiliated and ended up buying hundreds of dollars worth of comics for him for wasting the guy's time. Sure, he got the hell punished out of him but he had quite the collection of comics for his stupidity.   
  
Wandering back, handing them each a menu, he coughed to hide a snicker as they all seriously went over the selection...kids were so weird.   
  
Chihaya's brows furrowed as they deliberated rather heavily before the gray eyed one blinked languidly, “How about we just get a pizza and split it?”   
  
“Sounds good” agreed the probably older one, the younger one nodding.   
  
Not sure if he was capable of ordering anything so seriously when he was this young, Chihaya took their order of breadsticks, a sausage and pepperoni pizza, and a pitcher of iced tea...should he give kids iced tea? He didn't know but they seemed to know what they were doing... 

...Who were they?   
  


* * *

“What the hell is going on with Chihaya?” Mai snorted, carrying a box of napkins embroidered with blue snowflakes, “I mean, he's all up in your business, Rosa.”   
  
Rosa blinked at her, “What do you mean? He was just giving me advice. He's really nice to me.”   
  
“ _Exactly_. He's being way TOO nice to _you_ ” Mai snorted again, except louder, “He's into you. I don't know how the hell that happened but _Chihaya_ likes you!”   
  
“Don't be silly!” Rosa gawked.   
  
Katie glanced at her carefully, “Well, would anything be wrong with that? Chihaya's a nice guy.”   
  
Mai glowered at her, “Are you on something? Chihaya? A nice guy?” 

Rosa frowned, shifting the box on her hip, “Rosa isn't into Chihaya like _that_! I want to find him someone still though, he is a sweet person. Mai just doesn't see it for some reason...”   
  
She just rolled her eyes and Rosa sighed...okay, well, her search wasn't going great. If she found anyone that reminded her of Chihaya's type, she always found some imperfection. She'd probably be too needy, she'd probably be too talkative, etcetera, etcetera... 

But her and Chihaya...? It'd just be a lot of them making jabs at each other...it wouldn't be the kind of thing she'd want. Besides, he was older than what she went for and...that'd be weird.   
  
Opening the door to the cafe with a sigh, her eyes widened when she found Chihaya sitting on a stool near a table with... her handheld pink glitter Nintendo?   
  
“Gah, this is impossible. This is why I stopped playing handhelds, all they want to do is drive me nuts but manage to get me addicted” he scowled, tapping a button pretty intensely.   
  
“Ah! Kill it!” declared Hayato, on his blue version of the same console, all of them apparently wirelessly connected.   
  
Skye's brows furrowed, “I mean, I'm shooting arrows at it...”   
  
“Me too...” Iori scowled.   
  
“Yea, only in a console game would shooting a thousand arrows at something not _kill_ it!” Chihaya gritted his teeth, pressing the button even more rapidly.   
  
“Uh, Chihaya?” Rosa remarked, walking to stand beside him, in a bit of disbelief he was sitting there playing with the three little kids...   
  
He held up his free hand, scowling, “One second.”   
  
“The slingshot!” gasped Hayato suddenly as if enlightened.   
  
Chihaya frowned at that, apparently tried it, and rolled his eyes around, “Right...of course it's the slingshot. 'I'm invincible against arrows but God, _God_ , not the rocks'!”   
  
Rosa's brows furrowed but she laughed, looking to her nephews, “What are you guys doing here?”   
  
“Dad's taking mama shopping around here” Skye announced, looking up as a synchronized victory chime rang over all four consoles, “And they said we could come visit so we wouldn't be bored following them around. And I thought we could return your game to you...”   
  
Rosa nodded slowly, propping her hands on her hips, saying with mock-incredulity,“Who said Chihaya could play _my_ game then?”   
  
“I don't see _your_ name on it” Chihaya countered.   
  
“Look again.”   
  
He stared at her for a moment before closing it and seeing her name engraved in dark pink... “Well, aren't we possessive?”   
  
She giggled and elbowed him before giving the boys a look, “You three haven't been trouble, have you?”   
  
“No!” they said in unison.   
  
Rosa smiled and Chihaya's brow rose, “Uh, that kind of reminds me. Who are they?”   
  
She laughed again, “You've been playing video games with them and you don't know who they are?”   
  
“They bought me a milkshake too.”   
  
Rosa smirked, glancing towards the three boys. Pointing out the silver-eyed one, she introduced, “That's Yagami Iori, my oldest brother's son so my nephew. This is Izumi Hayato, my...second cousin? He's my cousin's son so I think that's right. And the tall one here is Yukina Skye, also my nephew and Steiner's only son.”   
  
Chihaya looked a little surprised, “You mean you're an 'aunt'?”   
  
“Uh huh!”   
  
He glanced at her before cocking a brow, “I don't know why but 'aunt' doesn't work on you...”   
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, giggling, “It does feel weird sometimes.”   
  
“We saved a slice of pizza for you, Aunt Rosa” Iori offered.   
  
“Oh, thank you, sweetie!” she clapped, “Let me go set these boxes in the back and I'll be right back!”   
  
She skipped off, picking the box back up that she'd kind of dropped. Mai and Katie stared at this bit of weirdness for a moment longer before Mai shook her head, confused.   
  
“...That's weird.”   
  
“What?” Rosa echoed, heading towards the back.   
  
She sniffed, “I never saw Chihaya playing with kids. I was pretty sure he'd just scare them away.”   
  
“I think it's sweet!” Rosa gushed, putting them near the containers for other winter deco.   
  
Katie smiled smugly, “And...you really don't like that?”   
  
Rosa opened her mouth but faltered, looking back out to see Chihaya was talking rather seriously to the kids who appeared rather serious too...she smiled some, her brows knitting for a second. Well, she never pictured 'humoring' on him either. What were they talking about...?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Chihaya glanced after her before he felt three sets of eyes burrowing into him. He didn't turn his head but shifted his gaze back towards them, finding they were staring at him. He blinked, “Uh, hi?”   
  
“Do you like our Aunt?” questioned Skye rather pointedly.   
  
He blinked. Was he that obvious? Pathetic. “I guess.”   
  
“You guess?” Iori repeated, scowling.   
  
“Tad more complicated than that” he shrugged.   
  
...Why the hell was he sitting here talking with little kids? Especially about this?   
  
But Skye rolled his eyes, “Adults always make things complicated!”   
  
Chihaya blinked at that as the other two agreed. “Oh...? So I guess you guys know how to uncomplicate things, huh? Maybe your aunt doesn't like me back, what do I do then?”   
  
“Make her like you” Hayato nodded.   
  
Chihaya smirked, pursing his lips a little, “...Elaborate?”   
  
“I dunno, buy her stuff? Girls like stuff, right?” Iori suggested.   
  
Chihaya actually had to laugh, shaking his head with a sigh, “Oh, you kids will do okay when you start dating, jeez...”   
  
Skye sipped his tea through a straw, “Well, Aunt Rosa's not like that. I think she likes the person, not what the person gives her.”   
  
“Well, I'm sure you lot have figured this out, but I'm not exactly a likable person...” Chihaya rolled his eyes around.   
  
“Nah uh, you played video games with us!” Hayato insisted, “You're cool!”   
  
“Well, as flattering as that is, that usually doesn't get the girl...in fact, it kind of lends to me not getting one...”   
  
Skye narrowed his green eyes at him, “Like I said, Aunt Rosa's not judgmental...my only thing is you're kind of shorter than who she usually goes out with.”   
  
“ _Excuse_ me. I'm sorry I'm short and you'll probably be taller than me by the time you're ten” Chihaya leered.   
  
“Are you old enough?” Iori questioned seriously.   
  
“Of course I'm old enough! How old do you think I am??”   
  
“I don't know, fourteen?”   
  
“...”   
  
“Fifteen?” Skye guessed higher.   
  
“......”   
  
“Oh come on, he owns the place, he has to be sixteen!” Hayato declared.   
  
“..........”   
  
He just stared blankly for a moment before looking over his shoulder, “Rosa, come get your kids, I'm offended!”   
  
Rosa wandered back up, her arms crossed, sulking, “What did you three say??”   
  
“Nothing, Auntie Rosa, we were just trying to guess his age!” Iori whined.   
  
Her red eyes kind of widened before she smiled towards the extremely disgruntled Chihaya, “And uh, how old do you guys think he is...?”   
  
“Fourteen!”   
  
“Fifteen!”   
  
“Definitely sixteen!”   
  
Rosa stared before cracking up, covering her mouth. Oh God... “G-guys...”   
  
“No, no, it's fine. I'll just take my apparently pubescent self to the back and cry in a corner” Chihaya remarked dryly, standing and walking away.   
  
“Chi-Chihaya...w-wait...” she laughed, about to cry herself.   
  
But he was already gone and she shivered with a giggle, sitting, wiping her eyes. The three just looked cutely confused, “What'd we say, Aunt Rosa?”   
  
“Nothing...but guys, for the future, Chihaya is _21_ ” she smiled at them, taking the last slice of pizza off the little stand sitting on the table.   
  
“ _Woah_ , he's _old_ ” gasped Hayato.   
  
Rosa grinned, “Very.”   
  
Skye just blinked, seeming startled, “He's so _short_ though.”   
  
“Skye!” she laughed, choking on a piece of sausage, “You didn't say that to him, did you??”   
  
“Well yea, but I thought he was still growing...”   
  
She buried her face in her hands, “Oh jeez, you three...”   
  
Skye frowned and suddenly a cell phone started to ring. He pulled out one that looked like his father's from his pocket and pressed it to his ear, “Hi...? Oh, okay, we're on our way then. Yea. See you soon, mama.”   
  
Closing it, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a bill, handing it to her, “Well, mama's not feeling well so we have to go...make sure he gets a tip.”   
  
Rosa frowned, nodding, “Okay...tell her to feel better for me, okay?”   
  
They nodded and she walked with them out, watching them go to the corner where she recognized her sister and brother-in-law. She waved at them as the three boys ran to meet up with them and sighed, smiling a little as she walked back in   
  
Putting their bill in, she took the remainder out and bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling. Chihaya was standing in the corner of the kitchen, his arms crossed with a sulky moue.   
  
“They're just six” she defended with a grin.   
  
“Oh, that's fine. I'm still apparently waiting for my balls to drop, that's okay” appearing disgruntled still.   
  
She squealed, kicking at his foot, but having to laugh “You're so bad!”   
  
His purple eyes narrowed a bit and she smiled, giving him the twenty bill, “They wanted me to make sure you got a tip. I think they like you.”   
  
He snorted and sighed gravely, shoving the bill in his pocket, “They were okay... for kids. You know, aside from thinking I'm still in middle school.”   
  
“Awww. Want a hug?” she offered teasingly.   
  
“Nah, I don't think my raging teenage hormones could handle touching a girl.”   
  
Rosa laughed, “Rosa doesn't think you look like a teenager, for the record.”   
  
“But you sure look like a girl!” Mai declared, prancing by rather suddenly and snatching some of his hair clips away.   
  
“Hey!” he snapped, running after her.   
  
Rosa groaned...she didn't think he was _really_ in a bad mood but leave it to Mai. Watching as he raced around the establishment after her, she smiled. For as grumpy as he was, he was still really sweet...   
  
“Okay, okay, you have to go” grunted Chihaya, having retrieved his clips, putting them back in place.   
  
Mai grinned, “I can leave early?”   
  
“Yes, please, for the love of God, go” he groaned.   
  
“See ya'!” she declared, rushing to the back and probably leaving through that door.   
  
Chihaya leered after her, glancing back towards her and Katie, “You're okay that she left early, right? You two work harder in general but I thought you'd be upset since she's your friend and I probably would have ended up killing her.”   
  
Katie laughed, “It's fine, Chihaya.”   
  
Rosa smiled and nodded before blinking, “Your hair's a mess.”   
  
“Is it?” he said, exasperated, “Ugh...”   
  
She had him sit, much to his further disgruntlement, and unclipped the hair clips, combing the lumps out to get it to lay flat. “Ah! Your hair's so soft, Chihaya!”   
  
“Like a girl, right?” he smirked, letting her turn his head to the side, closing his eyes.   
  
“Nah uh, Rosa appreciates good hair care” she said reasonably, taking the pins and snapping them back in place.   
  
“Hmm.”   
  
Carl, leaning against a wall, cocked a brow at them before glancing at his watch, “Chihaya, we made goal during breakfast...I mean, you were playing video games with Rosa's nephews for an hour and now Rosa's doing your hair. A new non-related customer hasn't been in for the last three hours. Let's just leave...”   
  
Chihaya sighed gravely. He had the ability to do so, when running the lights was probably costing more than it was worth and eating away from the little they'd brought in that day. But still, he rarely liked doing that...   
  
“Thirty more minutes, then we can shut her down” Chihaya announced, Rosa working on the other side of his head now.   
  
Of course usually when there was a time limit, people gushed in and canceled any notion of closing. However, not this time...Katie and Rosa scurried around, cleaning, and Chihaya sighed, counting down. Jeez, it was only six...shutting down, he sighed as they all stood outside. Blowing at the cold air, he grunted. Winter...he heard giggling and glowered towards Katie and Carl who were... _kissing_ each other.   
  
“' _Ey_ , other people are here. Get a damn room” he scowled.   
  
Carl stuck his tongue out at him, Katie giggling and hugging his waist still, “We should go do something!”   
  


“Hookah!” Rosa clapped.   
  
Chihaya and Carl cocked a brow, Katie squealing, “Ah! We haven't gone to do hookah in forever!”   
  
“Excuse us for being dumb but what the hell is that?” Chihaya asked plainly.   
  
They insisted on showing them and Chihaya rolled his eyes, not sure how he got wrestled into going too when all he wanted to do was go home and play Bion since he was off four hours early.   
But it wasn't a far walk from the cafe and Chihaya blinked as they sat inside on little pillows at a low table. A fairly attractive dark haired guy came over, looking excited, “Hey Rosa, Katie!”   
  
Carl and Chihaya stiffened, leering at him, but the girls gushed, “Hi Jonah!”   
  
“Haven't seen any of the group in a while now! Sooo...how's Nessa?” he questioned almost absently.   
  
Rosa giggled, “Jonah, you sooo need to get over that.”   
  
Jonah, apparently, laughed, “I have, really! I just hate how she thinks she needs to avoid me. I wasn't that angry about the break up...”   
  
“Your cousin breaks up with the best guys though...” Katie sighed airily.   
  
Carl narrowed his brown eyes at her and she winked at him. Jonah chuckled, winking teasingly, “Well, you two are bit young for me anyway...”   
  
Rosa laughed, “You're only 31, silly...”   
  
Chihaya and Carl fought gaping...holy crap! Maybe those kids weren't crazy, he would have given this guy 22 tops. But he grinned, “Yea, I know. Gonna introduce me to your friends?”   
  
“Oh yea! This is my boyfriend, Carl, and this is Rosa and my boss, Chihaya” Katie introduced.   
  
Carl appeared all giddy over being called her 'boyfriend' as Chihaya sent him a look before blinking absently at the guy, “Hey.”   
  
“Yo!” he greeted amiably before handing them a menu, “I'll let you look at drinks but I assume you want the normal hookah?”   
  
“Tropical fruit, yep!” the girls declared.   
  
...Okay, what was a hookah and why was it flavored? And why did that sound kind of wrong...?   
  
Chihaya tapped his fingers against the table, glancing around slowly...it seemed kind of middle eastern, he noted. Hookah...opening the menu, he blinked languidly, “...What is all this?”   
  
“I think you'd like the Turkish coffee” Rosa giggled.   
  
Chihaya frowned, “I haven't had any in a while, actually...”   
  
“Me either” Carl blinked.   
  
“Oh yea, Rosa forgot you two are rich...” Rosa sighed airily.   
  
Chihaya snorted loudly and Carl grinned lazily, “Rich as paupers.”   
  
Rosa laughed and Katie smirked, “Not that I expect you guys to be the types to leech off your parents but what exactly happened...?”   
  
“Well...Chihaya. He offered me the job as assistant manager so I'm not really as disposed to use my parent's money... not that my mom wouldn't buy me anything I slightly even hint at wanting” Carl groaned.   
  
“My parents are whores and I hate them” Chihaya remarked simply.   
  
Rosa blinked, startled, and Carl smirked, “You know, you haven't talked to them in years. Maybe they've changed.”   
  
Chihaya sent him a 'really?' expression before rolling his eyes, “No. 'Changing' isn't my parents style. I wish I could say it was but it really, really isn't...”   
  
Rosa frowned at that...and he sighed gravely, “Yea, yea, I know it sounds horrible but it's one of those 'you'd have to be there to understand'...then again, maybe it's more like, 'you'd have to meet them to understand'.”   
  
“Your mom is pretty scary” Carl admitted, “I'd avoid her too.”   
  
Katie tapped him, seeming shocked by this, “That's so mean!”   
  
Rosa tilted her head and smiled, “Well, everyone has different relationships with their parents, I guess. Did you at least get along a little better with your dad?”   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes around, “...No. I mean, don't get me wrong, I tried because I didn't really want to despise both of my parents. And I always gave him the benefit of the doubt because, well, he is really busy, he owns a lot of junk he has to manage...”   
  
“But...?” Rosa hedged. 

  
He considered if he was into this whole 'sharing his life' thing before realizing it probably didn't matter. It was just his parents. “Well, he was nice enough to me as a kid but when I started getting older he was a jerk to me.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Rosa frowned.   
  
“Stupid stuff, really...he always had competitions with his brothers and stuff growing up so I guess instead of seeing me as his, oh, son, he saw me as them and tried to have that same competitive relationship with me.”   
  
Before she could remark, thankfully, the guy returned with...hookah.   
  
Chihaya and Carl stared at it blankly, four tubes protruding from this weirdly shaped...thing. Jonah lit something on top of it and grinned, “Turkish coffee?”   
  
“Ah, yea, four please, Jonah!”   
  
“Gotcha!”   
  
Chihaya continued to examine this...whatever before shaking his head, “I'm lost.”   
  
“You smoke it, silly” laughed Katie, picking up one of the hoses, putting some plastic piece in, sticking it in her mouth...and inhaling.   
  
Carl gazed at her, wide-eyed, as Chihaya more took notice that the liquid was bubbling in the vessel... and she exhaled smoke.   
  
Carl squealed, “Oh my God, you're smoking!”   
  
“It's herbal, we never do the tobacco shisha” Rosa said simply, taking an inhale herself.   
  
“Oh wow, you guys sound like druggies” Chihaya said flatly.   
  
Rosa stuck out her tongue and Katie laughed, “Herbal does make you dizzy.”   
  
“And this is legal?” Carl said quickly, looking around.   
  
The girls smirked and Chihaya rolled his eyes, “...I don't know if I want anything to do with that...”   
  
“We can play a game!” Rosa said happily.   
  
Katie grinned lazily and a little _too_ knowingly at Rosa, “You go first.”   
  
Rosa pouted and Chihaya just stared, “...I don't play games I don't know the rules to and if someone has to decree another go first.”   
  
“'Ere” Rosa said, leaning across the table with the pipe in her mouth and sticking one of the plastic pieces in his mouth.   
  
Before he could spit it out and demand what the hell she was doing...his heart skipped when she leaned forward and bit down on the piece...in his mouth, their lips brushing ever so slightly.   
  
Stunned, he gaped, the plastic piece in her lips now when she pulled away...and smoke ended up coming out of _his_ mouth somehow. He gritted his teeth, his cheeks on fire, and yelped, “W-what the hell!! Don't do that ever again!”   
  
Rosa and Katie squealed, delighted, as he threw the plastic wrappers of the mouth pieces at them...ugh! That was weird, he almost died...Katie grinned. “The right way is this, actually...”   
  
She took her pipe, inhaled, and kissed Carl without the plastic...indeed, a thicker smoke hovered out of his mouth. His cheeks just pinked and Katie laughed, kissing them sweetly, “Trade chairs with me, Chihaya.”   
  
“No...if I let you sit here, you'll just make out with him in front of me and little lady over there might try to make out with me. It's a lose-lose” he leered at Rosa, still pretty floored.   
  
“Don't flatter yourself” Rosa sighed airily.   
  
He rolled his purple eyes and sat beside her, trading with Katie who snuggled against Carl. Chihaya's eyes narrowed at them and Rosa smirked, “That might be a little much, actually...”   
  
“Seriously...” Chihaya agreed, watching as a steaming cup of coffee was set in front of them.   
  
Jonah smirked, his black brows raising, “You guys want another table?”   
  
“God, yes” Chihaya groaned.   
  
Rosa laughed, standing, “Can you split our hookah, Jonah?”   
  
“Sure thing, kiddo.”   
  
Getting a smaller table far from the snugglers, Chihaya stared at the smaller 'hookah' and picked up the hose absently, putting in the plastic piece and inhaling... 

...It was a little more potent than he thought it'd be, coughing a little as he exhaled, clearing his throat. “Mm, that's rough...”   
  
“Rosa's sorry for catching you off guard” she smiled, “It's just something we do.”   
  
“Yea, well...” he mumbled, “It's fine, just...don't make it a habit or something.”   
  
She nodded happily and he cleared his throat once more, “Sometimes I don't mean to be an ass and I hope I didn't bug you with my parent belly-aching.”   
  
“You don't bother me with talking” she giggled, “Like I said, I know not all parental relationships are perfect.”   
  
“How are yours?” he questioned absently, trying again.   
  
“Perfect.”   
  
Chihaya snickered, “Really? You sure they're just not really good at hiding problems? I know there's such thing as a 'happy marriage' but I know they're not 'perfect'.”   
  
“Oh, naturally” Rosa laughed with a sigh, “But my mama and dad are like that. They've been together for a really long time and they just know each other so well. They never stay mad at each other long when they have an argument, they can read each other's minds, they know what the other's feeling without even seeing them...they're perfect.”   
  
“Perfect or robots?” he snorted, “That'd creep me out.”   
  
She giggled, “I think it's sweet...but it makes my attempts at finding love kind of harrowing because I want something like that...except maybe not quite _that_ intense, I'd like some of my feelings to stay hidden every once and a while.”   
  
Chihaya's blond brow rose, the hose still in his mouth as he considered that, “Dunno what to tell you. I'm the anti-relationship.”   
  
“You'll change” she challenged with a grin, “You'll meet your supermodel with gigantic boobs and be like those two over there with her.”   
  
“Yea, have we not met? I'm Chihaya. I'm a jerk” he introduced sarcastically, blowing a puff of smoke straight up in the air.   
  
“Well, you don't HAVE to be!” she insisted.   
  
He laughed, “No, Rosa, I do...but it's nice you have such faith in me. I lost that a while ago.”   
  
Her nose wrinkled as she pouted, “Don't sound so emo.”   
  
Chihaya grinned lazily, “Sorry.”   
  
Rosa rolled her eyes but laughed, “You know that Mai said you're being 'too nice to me'...?”   
  
“I'd be nice to her too if she didn't annoy the breathing hell out of me.”   
  
She inhaled, staring at him as he drank his coffee, the fellow looking around absently. He was kind of cute, actually, now that she was looking at him. He'd started wearing a black button up shirt instead of a white one since it got colder and it kind of brought out his unusual violet eyes. His hair color was almost exactly like Mai's, shifting from a sandy to golden color at random... 

Chihaya inhaled while gazing to the side before his eyes widened and he looked confused, clenching his head, “W-woah...”   
  
Rosa smiled, “Got hit by the dizzy?”   
  
“Y-yea...” he mumbled, swaying.   
  
“Don't inhale too sharply” she warned.   
  
“Mm” he yawned softly, “Sure that's not drugs? I just got kind of sleepy...”   
  
Rosa giggled, finishing her coffee, “We can go if you like.”   
  
“Nah...” he admitted, “I'm good. I thought since I got off early I'd go play video games until 4 a.m. but this works too. I suppose I should get out of my apartment and work sometimes.”   
  
“That's the healthy thing to do” she said brightly.   
  
“Yea, you'd say that when we're inhaling smoke” he snickered, taking another puff before glancing to her slowly, “Hey...Rosa...?”   
  
“Mm?” she questioned, taking a puff.   
  
He seemed to deliberate a moment before clearing his throat, sipping some of the complimentary water, “...I wasn't trying to be nosy or whatever when Mai was telling you about that guy that was into you.”   
  
“Oh, I know!” she gasped, surprised, “You're right though, I shouldn't rush anything.”   
  
Chihaya seemed relieved and scratched the side of his face, “I, uh, I'm glad you're reasonable then. Especially with a guy Mai suggests. You can probably do a million times better right off the bat.”   
  
Rosa laughed, “Oh, I dunno about that...”   
  
They stayed until about 7:30, leaving in a bit of disbelief that Carl and Katie could be that into just cutesy cuddling. Rosa laughed with a sigh as she tied her scarf tighter, Chihaya walking beside her towards the station.   
  
“They really are couply, aren't they? I'm happy for Katie though, she seems so happy.”   
  
“I guess” he snorted, “It's driving me crazy.” 

  
Rosa smirked at him as they arrived and she sighed, “Well, it's extra early tonight so Chihaya didn't have to walk Rosa to the station...”   
  
“You realize we just had a whole conversation for an hour and a half without you referring to yourself and me in the third person?” he smirked widely.   
  
She shoved him but laughed, turning towards the gate, “Thank you for walking _me_ to the station, Chihaya.”   
  
“Yea, yea. I'll see you tomorrow, fluffy” he stuck out his tongue.   
  
“Okay” she smiled, waving after him.   
  
...Well, she did have a good time with Chihaya. The barbs weren't hurtful, actually, just them being silly.   
  
Thing was, she knew Chihaya wouldn't be into her long if he wasn't just being unusually nice to her right now. She wasn't his type... 

Was she?   
  


* * *

“ _Merry Christmas!”  
  
“Bah, humbug.” _

_  
The holidays... _

_Yagami Rosa stared at Hideyoshi Chihaya as he glared around Yume. The waitresses had all decorated the cafe and they were serving eggnog and Christmas cake and cookies and cider. They got cute little elf and Santa hats and red aprons. They lit candles and it felt so romantic.  
  
She smirked. Of course Chihaya would hate that.   
  
“I hate Christmas” his nose wrinkled, “Expecting presents, wasting money. Bah, humbug.”   
  
Rosa rolled her eyes, “Scrooge! Rosa LOVES Christmas and you have her working today, you better get into the spirit!”   
  
He opened his mouth but faltered when she pulled a Santa hat on his head. Wide-eyed, he stared at her and she laughed. Glowering, about to lift his hands to take it off, he cocked a brow when he found some plant held over him. Blinking languidly at the holder of the plant, maybe a little surprised it was Mai, he grunted. “And...what the hell is THAT for?”   
  
“It's mistletoe, idiot” Mai smiled pleasantly, “You have to give Rosa a kiss...you know, to show her how bad a kisser you are.”   
  
His eyes widened as he glared daggers at her and Rosa pinked, looking shy suddenly, “I can't kiss my boss, Mai!”   
  
“Why? You already go out and eat and stuff with him for SOME reason, you might as well” she rolled her eyes.   
  
“You know where I can stick that leaf?” Chihaya threatened.   
  
“Ah! Sexual harassment!” Mai declared.   
  
Chihaya leered, “I was going to stuff it in your mouth, PERV.”   
  
“Kiss!”   
  
“Yea!”   
  
“You can't break the rule!”   
  
He froze as customers started to heckle, his face slowly turning red and Rosa blushed as well, covering her lips, her red eyes narrowing at him.   
  
“Georgie Porgie, pudding and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry...” Mai echoed absently.   
  
“...K-Kissing's not a big deal” he mumbled, shooting an irritated look at his ex, “And they cried because they didn't know what to do with themselves, they were so happy.”   
  
Rosa giggled, her cheeks still glowy and closed her eyes, lifting her chin. He swallowed, stunned, and looked apprehensive, hating feeling like he was being watched, stuffing his hands in his pockets. But he leaned forward, much to Mai's apparent surprise, and gave her a rather “chu” kiss on the corner of her lips.   
  
Well, he was still waiting, assuming he was going to stop liking her. It was in his best interest to do so, after all, she was his teenage employee. Even if he wasn't anti-relationships, it reeked of 'inappropriate' all the same. However...it was some months later and he still found himself going out with her on weekends to the burger night. Last Saturday she even manhandled him into going ice skating with her. Much to his chagrin she found out about one of his shameful secret talents... _

_  
...He kind of had to think she was casting some kind of fairy pixie spell on him, he never really even got that into the few girlfriends he had had...but she wasn't. She wasn't into him at all, he could tell.   
  
Disgruntled for whatever reason, he snatched the mistletoe away, both of their faces on fire as the customers cooed. “Keep it up and I'll catch you underneath it with Carl.”   
  
Mai glowered at him and Rosa giggled, following him as he stomped off to the kitchen, “Chi-haya!”   
  
“What?”   
  
He glowered at her before cocking a brow as she held a box with a bow out towards him. Staring at it, he stared plainly at her. “I said I hate Christmas.”   
  
“Well, Scrooge McDuck needs to get over that” she said simply.   
  
Chihaya had to smirk, “Scrooge _ _**McDuck**_ _?”  
  
She nodded solemnly and he smirked more, taking the box from her, “Fine, thanks.”   
  
“Open it!” she said happily.   
  
He sighed, making a show of rolling his eyes, and took the box top off...he blinked, “Oh...a scarf?”   
  
“Rosa knows it's way simple but she couldn't really think of what else to make Chihaya...” she stroked her chin.   
  
...Oh God, it WAS a high school manga, she made him a scarf! Looking it over, he blinked. Well, the difference was Rosa apparently knew what she was doing...   
  
“Promise to wear it at least once?” she said hopefully.   
  
“...Yea. Thank you. But next year I want one with a robot.”   
  
She laughed, “I can edit that one if you like.”   
  
“Nah, I'm kidding” he smirked before looking to the side, “...Merry Christmas, Rosa.”   
  
She giggled, “Merry Christmas, Chihaya.”   
_   


_He never had a girlfriend around this time of year and he was completely against the holiday in general. His father had the American blood and claimed he celebrated it in the American traditional sense...and he did, by having a huge tree put up in the house and filling the tree with presents for Chihaya and his mother. He himself, of course, was completely missing for days after and his mother was hungover and sleeping until 5 p.m. if she did so happen to be there which was rare in itself. His memories were of sitting there alone, opening presents of educational toys, his au pairs off complaining about how he got too much crap. Chihaya recalled the one year he cried. He saw the commercials of parents and kids sitting around the tree, laughing and seeming happy together and gushing about the presents. Where were his parents? Why was all he got was textbooks?_

_...God, he felt so alone then. Somehow, even though he was an adult now, it still made his heart ache a little.  
  
But Rosa suddenly grabbed his wrist, “Chihaya, let's go get some eggnog before it runs out!”   
  
...He hated eggnog, he thought to himself as she dragged him. But somehow, he pondered as he pulled the scarf around his neck, a simple present but one he felt had some amount of feeling to it, and glanced at Rosa who was happily singing carols with the customers... _

_Somehow it didn't matter.  
_   


* * *

“Oh! This is your girlfriend, sweetie? She's so darling!”   
  
Carl flushed as he looked utterly dapper in a ruffled kerchief and a long tuxedo coat. Shomura Leona had invited all of Carl's coworkers to this New Year's Party thing...and he couldn't believe he was introducing Katie to his mother _this_ soon. The girl, beautiful with her hair in an updo and a white strapless dress, her nose dusted with something to make it look shiny, appeared somewhat nervous but smiled all the same.   
  
“It's nice to meet you. Thank you for having me to your party, Shomura-san.”   
  
“Oh, call me Leona, dear!” the woman clapped.   
  
How the hell did he get gypped into this?   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya sucked his cheek, glowering as he held up a wall, _praying_ that his mother and father didn't show up. He hadn't wanted to come but Carl absolutely pleaded with him. Chihaya knew that tone too. If he didn't go, Carl would cry and cry forever unless he killed him. And well, he was a good reliable employee again so having to kill the fellow might trouble him down the line.   
  
He grumbled, tugging at the purple vest he was wearing, annoyed. He hated stiff clothing...generally, he hated clothing and pretty much the only things he owned were white and black button down shirts. He was currently wearing the latter with a purple vest, the only thing he could find in a tuxedo place he passed, and a black pair of slacks and those close-toed shoes he told Rosa about. He slicked his hair back, knowing that at least some of his high school crowd would be here by association and he'd caught hell for wearing pins in his hair... 

He groaned as Mai pranced over in a pink puffy sleeved dress that was ruffly at the ends, a bow around her waist, her blonde hair French braided.   
  
“Chihaya...” she sang.   
  
“What?” he mumbled.   
  
“Those guys over there said 'hi'!”   
  
Chihaya leered at her before looking up at the same fivesome that gave him the most beat downs. They waved at him rather mischievously and Chihaya wished he'd learned something that could lead him to kicking their ass and winning in the lapse of high school...   
  
No such luck. He sighed miserably, “You look nice tonight, Mai.”   
  
“Aww, aren't we sweet? You want me to talk them out of being mean to you, right?” she smiled.   
  
“I don't want you to tell them anything” he muttered, sipping a glass of red wine. Except leave him the hell alone.   
  
Mai cocked a brow at him before crossing her arms, “Chihaya...are you into Rosa? Because that's just weird if you are.”   
  
“Where the heck did that come from?” he demanded, “No, I'm not _into_ Rosa.”   
  
“I think you are” she countered, poking him in the chest, “You're all grouchy and your normal ass- like self until she comes into the room and suddenly you're a chatty, joking, capable of laughter _normal_ person. If you like her, I can tell you _right_ now it won't work.”   
  
Chihaya snorted, waving her hand away, “Get a grip, woman, I do nothing of the sort.” Even if he did feel unnervingly comfortable around powderpuff... 

She'd started talking about a guy lately. Kinta or something...it did piss him the hell off because he told her to take 'her' time and she was already on the rebound. Katie annoyingly reminded him that she broke up with Taro two months ago like that was a long damn time ago. 

Of course it was supposed to be long enough for him to figure out how he feels...   
  
“Where is she anyway...? I thought she said she'd try to make it” he muttered.   
  
“Get a grip, will you?” Mai said grudgingly, “Do you understand what I'm saying? She's pretty much off limits to _you_.”   
  
Chihaya didn't much like that even if his intent on pursuing was nonexistent. “Why? Do _you_ want her? I guess I can see lesbian on you.”   
  
“Don't even joke, asswipe” she scowled, “ _We_ dated, if you remember. That means you're not allowed to date one of my friends.”   
  
“Uh, the hell not?” Chihaya had to laugh incredulously, “We dated like, two months and barely and I hated every second of it so basically I don't even consider that 'dating'.”   
  
“It doesn't matter _what_ you consider!” she snapped, “You're _not_ allowed to date Rosa!”   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes, “You can't tell me what to do, Mai. If I so wanted, I'd ask Rosa out. But luckily for your crazed territorialness, I have no intentions of doing so.”   
  
Mai crossed her arms, glaring like she didn't believe him...he was about to remark further but suddenly 'the crew' rolled up, scowling at him.   
  
“Hey baby, is he giving you a hard time?”   
  
“Yea, Hideyoshi, you better not be a bitch to our friend here...” threatened another.   
  
He wondered if he should be flattered they remembered his name and he couldn't remember a single one of theirs...nah. “Don't worry, she's all yours.”   
  
Bradington or Brantwash looked angry, “Oh, so you can tell us who we can take from you, huh?”   
  
Chihaya truly had no idea how to answer that one. “...No?”   
  
“You're still a smartass, huh?” growled Earling Tea or whatever.   
  
Oh, he was about to get his teeth handed to him, he could feel it. “Uh, I'm not sure what you mean. Mai's just my employee...I...I have a girl.”   
  
“Oh yea?” snorted Alexander or Hamilton, “She must be ugly.”   
  
“Oh, she's a beast” he said simply, “You don't get uglier than that but she's got a heart of gold...”   
  
Mai raised a brow at him as the guys snickered, “Well, at least you accept that's the only kind of chick you'll _ever_ get: pretty on the _inside_ only.”   
  
“Absolutely.”   
  
Penn Morrison looked over his shoulder after shooting him a dark glare, knowing he was patronizing them before doing a double take, “Woah, hot damn.”   
  
The others peeked too and they instantly looked like dogs in heat, their eyes wide, as Mai leered at them. Oh, how quickly the prize falls, Chihaya thought sarcastically, looking through them...before gawking.   
  
For all purposes, aside from the atomic boobs and killer hips, Rosa usually looked like a thirteen-year-old. She kept her hair in thick pigtails and the uniform in all it's frilly Lolitaness didn't help. Now, when they went out, she wore teenage stuff like jean skirts and cute little t-shirts...but she still looked like a teenager.   
  
But...not tonight.   
  
She walked in, a white shawl around her shoulders, her arms crossed. She wore a white dress, the top cut in a way that amplified her already ample breasts, the strap connecting behind her neck. It hugged her luxurious curves, white strappy four inch heels on her pedicured feet, her toes colored white as well. Instead of her trademark pigtails, her hair was up away from her smooth shoulders, the top of her hair doing that strange puff thing, white clips in her hair as well. Her red eyes were made up with sooty make up, her lips sultry with shiny light pink gloss.   
  
... _Damn_ , she _was_ hot.   
  
Gaping, a tad shocked at his own thoughts, he quickly looked away to clear his mind. Dear God, that was not powderpuff, whoever she was was too sexy...   
  
“Ah! Chihaya!”   
  
...Oh God.   
  
He looked up at her...she was waving at him, walking over. The rich boy crew gawked before all their heads turned to look at him at the same time in disbelief. Feeling like if a beat down came, he wouldn't necessarily not deserve it in this particular instance, he grinned nervously.   
  
“Uh...”   
  
“Who's that, Hideyoshi?” demanded Bran.   
  
“Uh, t-that's...”   
  
Rosa walked up to him before they could say more and smiled, “Oh! You look so handsome tonight! A purple tie would have been perfect though.”   
  
Oh, sexy hot Rosa, you were trying to get him murdered, weren't you?   
  
“Uh, thanks” he grinned anxiously, taking the bend of her arm, “C-come here for a second, okay?”   
  
“Okay...” she frowned as he dragged her, waving over her shoulder, “Hi, Mai! Your dress looks great!”   
  
Yea, whatever. Going over near the wall, he scowled, “Rosa! Who the hell let you out in that?!”   
  
The pink-haired girl scowled, “My dad said I looked fine! And he usually tells me when he doesn't agree with what I'm wearing!”   
  
He groaned and buried his face in his hands. She seemed hurt. “What? I thought it was pretty...”   
  
“...You look beautiful” he remarked almost without thinking.   
  
Her red eyes widened, appearing astonished, and he blushed slightly, looking away, “J-just be careful, okay? I've already seen the group we were chatting with ogling you so you're fair game for bad attention. I'd say stay near me but those are the same guys that gave me trouble everyday in school.”   
  
“Well, Rosa doesn't mind hanging out with you” she said after a quiet moment.   
  
“I don't know why” he snorted.   
  
Rosa pouted at him and he grimaced as Katie walked over, “Ah! Rosa, the bod's on fire!”   
  
She laughed, hugging Katie, “I thought it did a pretty good job at hiding the talents.”   
  
_Hiding_ the 'talents'? Did her house not have mirrors?   
  
“Yea right” Katie snickered in voiced agreement before looking at Chihaya smugly, “What do _you_ think, Chihaya?”   
  
“I already told her she was hot, what more do you want from me?” he said dryly.   
  
Rosa squealed, elbowing him, “You did _not_!”   
  
Katie laughed and looked to where Carl was being chatted with by both his parents. “She seems like a nice woman. His dad seems to be a bit of a square though and scared of me...”   
  
“I'm not surprised” Chihaya snickered.   
  
Rosa giggled, “They look sweet together though...”   
  
They all jumped, a little surprised, when a server came over with glasses of white wine. Katie and Rosa looked shocked but smiled and took a glass. Chihaya frowned as she took a sip and 'bleh'd', “Why do people like alcohol?”   
  
He snickered, “Because it gets us drunk, duh.”   
  
Rosa stuck out her tongue and took another sip, “My dad was a little upset I wouldn't be spending New Years with them...he was all like 'my baby's growing up and going to stupid social parties and stuff' and I felt bad...”   
  
Chihaya snorted, “Well, if it's all the same to him, I'm glad you're here. Between Mai trying to get me beat up, Carl being a mama's boy, and Katie eventually getting herself stuck in an arranged marriage and sudden weddin, it was fitting to be a long night.”   
  
They giggled and Rosa grinned, “Well, glad to be of service...”   
  
“Carl showed me the garden, Chihaya” Katie suddenly said quickly, “Why don't you show Rosa?”   
  
He was about to question why he'd want to take her out into the cold...and why _he'd_ want to go out in the cold but saw that the guys were giving him an absolute death glare from across the room. Swallowing, he scowled a little but shrugged, “Sure. I heard there was going to be shooting stars tonight.”   
  
Rosa gasped, “Really?”   
  
Chihaya nodded. Retrieving his coat from the room designated for them, he slid it on his shoulders and scowled, “And that's really all you wore? It's about to snow outside.”   
  
“Rosa's fine.”   
  
He rolled his eyes and walked out beside her, “Fine, but don't blame me if you get sick.”   
  
“I won't” she sighed, hugging the shawl around her shoulders, “What's going on though? Why are those guys looking like that...?”   
  
“Because I'm talking to you” he admitted at ease.   
  
She looked to him, astonished, “What does that mean?”   
  


Chihaya shrugged, “It means what it means. They think you're attractive and can't believe a guy like me is even associating with you.”   
  
“'A guy like you'?” she echoed, her brows creasing.   
  
“Unpopular. Geek. Wuss. Jerk. You name the bad stuff, it's there” he answered dryly.   
  
Rosa rolled her eyes and suddenly caught his wrist, stopping and startling him, “Chihaya always puts himself down.”   
  
“Yea, well, something's just wrong with you” he muttered quietly, “You always see the good in people that's most likely not there.”   
  
“Well, one day you'll see what I do” she said rather assuredly.   
  
“...If you say so” he murmured, staring at her.   
  
Her cheeks pinkened prettily and he was struck with an almost undeniable urge to kiss her. _Ugh_ , stop it! Why the hell would he go back on his original intentions? Turning away before he did something unforgivable, he shook his head and showed her the vast gardens. She seemed impressed and he mumbled, “We used to get lost out here when we were small. At least, I pretended we got lost.”   
  
“Why would you do that?” she questioned, tilting her head.   
  
“I didn't want to go home...” he admitted faintly, “And...and Carl and I would be out here for hours and hours but the wimp always started to cry, saying he wanted to go home. I...I never did. But he always got his way so we went back and I'd go back home to get beaten for being past curfew...”   
  
Rosa frowned and he scowled, shaking his head, “Jeez, I'm sorry for telling you that sob story. I guess that's why I try to stay out of this place.”   
  
“No, I'm glad you told me” she shook her head, “It sounds like you had a tough home life.”   
  
“F—k, it's so stupid too” he growled, irritable, sitting on one of the stone benches they had, “Kids got raped and-and didn't have enough to eat and all sorts of terrible trauma and I complain when I lived in a house bigger than this one.”   
  
Rosa sat beside him, “But...it hurt you, right?”   
  
“...Yea, I guess” he mumbled.   
  
“You guess?”   
  
He pursed his lips, leaning back, and swallowed, “Once, when I was like seven, I got lost for real. Without Carl. I actually ended up in a freakin' orphanage for a while.”   
  
Rosa gaped a bit and he shrugged, sucking his cheek, “Kids here fought me for fun. There, they fought me for food. It always seemed like I was fighting something or someone...”   
  
“...A while? What's a while?” she scowled.   
  
“Just a few weeks so not too long” he mused, “Maybe three tops.”   
  
Rosa gaped...if she'd been gone three _minutes_ as a child her parents would have flipped. Three weeks? “Where were your parents?”   
  
He laughed humorlessly, “That was the question of the century. Who knows? Everywhere, possibly. My au pairs for that particular section of my life never told them I was missing...my mother finally came back, apparently, demanded 'where the f—k her baby was?' since it was eleven at night. She freaked out because--”   
  
Chihaya paused...he was okay talking about the past because that's what it was: the past. However, when it altered his present, he wasn't so open. “Well, let's just say she should be, I suppose.”   
  
“Naturally” Rosa said incredulously.   
  
“She called my dad...there was a huge hubbub for a while over it. My face was all over television, they offered a massive cash reward...” he paused, deliberating, “I hadn't really wanted to go back. I mean, my parents would just disappear again once they found me, after all. The orphanage didn't seem to know any different...”   
  
“Then...what happened?” Rosa rasped, coming closer to him.   
  
Chihaya frowned before actually smiling, “Carl.”   
  
“Carl?”   
  
“That crybaby actually came on television too and was sobbing, asking that I be 'given back'. That's what they assumed, y'know? That I'd been kidnapped. He said 'life wasn't the same without me. He got beat up a lot more...he'd actually started a fight with a guy that said he was glad I was gone. He promised not to cry anymore when we played explorer in the garden...'” Chihaya digested that and sighed, “What can I say? I was actually moved. Carl's probably the closest thing I have to family, as sad as that is...hearing him say all that stuff on television, I'd have been a cold ass bastard to just say 'screw him', right? So...I went back. And as I assumed, my parents stuck close to me a bit, fired the negligent governesses and hired new ones then went gallivanting again.”   
  
Rosa gazed at him and he slowly laughed, “How'd we get on that topic again? I don't even remember.”   
  
He turned his head and mumbled shyly, “I don't know what it is, Rosa, but I suddenly have to tell you everything when I'm with you. I don't think anyone else knows this crap except Carl, he's my only friend...”   
  
His eyes widened when she pushed her face into his side, startled, “H-hey...”   
  
“Rosa's happy you can tell me!” she gushed, her eyes glistening with tears.   
  
“W-wh-what?! H-hey, don't cr-cry! I wasn't telling you so you'd cry!” he stammered, going numb.   
  
“Rosa knows but it was so _sad_!” she whined.   
  
Chihaya groaned and ran his fingers backwards through his hair, absently rubbing her back with his free hand, “...You're so silly.”   
  
“Nah uh...” she whimpered.   
  
He felt kind of warm out in the cold and wished for a moment he wasn't so skeptical. Mai had a point, Rosa wasn't his type but he couldn't help but feel he...could try. She was someone's darling though...a father that was upset because she wasn't going to be with them on New Years. He wasn't even sure what his father looked like anymore. 

They...were different.   
  
“Chihaya.”   
  
His eyes widened, startled out of his thoughts, as she smiled warmly at him, “Carl isn't your only friend, by the way. So is Katie and sometimes Mai, I bet...and me. I care about you so you can tell me anything.”   
  
He stared at her for a moment before giving her a curt nod. He looked up so he could look away, resisting yet another urge. Staring up in the sky, he smiled strangely, “Hey look, there's the stars...”   
  
Rosa gasped, standing up, “OH! They're so pretty! It's so amazing that a new year is starting with falling stars!”   
  
Chihaya nodded absently and she smiled clasping her hands, “Make a wish!”   
  
His nose wrinkled, never believing in such fanciful thinking. She pouted at him, “Make a wish, you grump! It won't hurt anything.”   
  
He smirked, “You're right.”   
  
Closing her eyes, she wished that Chihaya find that person that made him happy and feel eternally loved.   
  
...He wished that he could at least dream of her being his.   
_  
_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I miss cute little Hayato!! I was little upset because there was a May mention but doing time calculations, this is a bit before May so I had to take it out. Pooh.
> 
> Also, aside, I have no idea what they're playing. It started out as Zelda but I can't fathom an enemy that could be beaten by the slingshot and not the arrows either...lol, then again, Zelda did have some weird logistical moments where the weapon of choice didn't make sense necessarily.
> 
> This was actually stated by Keiji when Skye was born but Rogue is the X-Men that drains power through physical contact...however, her hair is brunette and has a white streak going down the front which Skye REMOTELY has... (his bangs are white)
> 
> Hookah of course is the smoking thingy...I think it's all pretty bad, herbal or tobacco, but maybe by this point it'd just be a giggle because you're making smoke thing. And hopefully shisha is the correct term I'm looking for. I'll change it if not. Oh yes, and as for the game, it does work slightly XP
> 
> Georgie Porgie is an old nursery rhyme.
> 
> Scrooge McDuck (Hopefully I'm spelling that right, lol!) is from an old cartoon called Duck Tales or something. I believe it was about Donald Duck's nephews and their grandpa, Scrooge McDuck who was rich...lol, I feel too old at points. But remember the other Scrooge was the dude that was grouchy on Christmas and visited by some ghosts who told him to stop being mean (That's the Ryuu condensed version XP)


	7. Bases

“ _Ch-Chi-haya...”  
  
Chihaya laughed, amused at pretty much nothing, drinking some gin straight from the bottle, 'mm'ing', “Aww, chill the hell out, Carl, your dad never killed you in the past for busting into his liquor that he doesn't even DRINK. He certainly won't now, woman.”  
  
Carl sighed, sitting out on the steps of the Shomura mansion with Chihaya as his friend drank himself silly. He seemed confused that HE was the one that busted into the cabinet, not Carl. “Chihaya...”  
  
“I told Rosa about that time I got lost and was in that hellhole orphanage for like, ever and how you came on television and how that's the only reason I came back. She was all moved and s—t.”  
  
This caught Carl's attention though he usually tried to ignore Chihaya's drunken rants, “What? What do you mean?”  
  
Chihaya took another long swig, sending him a 'don't be an idiot' look, “You were all weeping and crying like a wuss about how you were getting beat up and you missed me and s—t. I was all like, 'aww man, how could I leave my best buddy like that?' and went home. I mean, duh! Why else would I come back?”  
  
Carl was severely moved, sniveling and hugging his shoulders, “Oh Chihaya, dude, you're so nice to me when you're drunk!”  
  
“Damn skippay” he slurred.  
  
Carl sniffed, still pretty happy about this confession, and took the bottle from him, taking a faint sip himself, “So what exactly has you drinking though...?”  
  
Chihaya stared at the sunrise...the party was over hours ago, the crews having cleaned and gone about their business some time ago as well, Carl's parents in bed. Chihaya, after Rosa had went home, just demanded they go break into Carl's father's prized stash of spirits and take something. It was pretty late at like 2 a.m. at that point but Carl humored him. They'd been out there for hours, Carl only awake because Chihaya tended to do some silly stuff intoxicated...  
  
Chihaya retrieved the bottle, swishing it around, before shrugging, “...Rosa.”  
  
“Rosa has you drinking?” Carl echoed in disbelief.  
  
“'Dat so hard to believe?” he demanded, his speech impaired, “Gawd, I mean, she's hawt!”  
  
Carl blinked languidly, “And that's why you're drinking, she's 'hawt'?”  
  
Chihaya nodded solemnly before closing his eyes, “I think we're rich punk ass kids, y'know that? Even if we are working and off in our own apartments, here we are sitting on your parent's mansion's step drinking designer gin. It's ridiculous.”  
  
Carl tilted his head as Chihaya continued, pressing the bottle to his lips, “...Everyone in this place thinks they can have it all. That's what we were taught too, y'know? We can have whatever we want.”  
  
Chihaya's purple eyes strangely softened, “...But I can't have her.”  
  
Carl gaped, startled, as Chihaya began to laugh again, “Dude, let's go steal one of Ms. Crammle's cats like we used to and freak her out.”  
  
“Sure” Carl smiled faintly.  
  
Well...Katie was right. This sure seemed to have gotten a lot more complicated.  
_  


* * *

“But Chihaya didn't have _that_ much wine...”  
  
Yagami Rosa stared at her boss, confused, as he returned from vomiting again, looking utterly miserable, “Yea, well...shoot me.”  
  
“My daddy has something he calls the 'anti-hangover potion'. Rosa can try to get the recipe” she offered softly.  
  
He rested his elbows on the counter and buried his face in his hands, running his fingers backwards through his hair, “No, I think that needs to be _prior_ to the actual hangover for it to work.”  
  
“You never know” she insisted, “I'll go see if I can make it for you, okay?”  
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to thwart her but she was already prancing away... _ugh_. His head was _swimming_ after last night. He didn't really recall what happened after the party except that he wandered through the garden with Rosa until Katie called them back for the countdown. Carl's parents had the lights turned down except for those strobelight things that cast millions of specks over the whole crowd.  
  
As sappy as it sounded, Rosa looked like an angel bathed in that light, smiling at him as she took a sip of her white wine, a 'one' echoing in the background as everyone screamed and hooted 'Happy New Years'. Her red eyes seemed content, “ _Happy New Years, Chihaya._ ” 

_  
_What led him to drinking was he wanted every New Years for the rest of his life to be like that, he thought absently. Maybe it didn't necessarily have to do with her...he just knew that he'd never felt happy for a new year, a new beginning, a fresh start that he didn't know. He didn't know what this new year would bring...and usually he never had that feeling, all his years were the same.

And maybe that did have something to do with her.  
  
  


* * *

“Rosa's _so_ sleepy, Chihaya...”  
  
Chihaya yawned widely himself as he inhaled sharply before exhaling, rubbing his eyes, “You and me both.”  
  
Her red eyes narrowed at him as she leaned over the counter...it wasn't _his_ idea! If anything, CARL should be making this day up! 

Nyoko grew wise to the fact that some places were closing down early rather frequently...and they _had_ to log when they did or else face instant termination. So to defer these rampant 'work holidays', she had every store stay open until one a.m. to make up for each day they took it. Chihaya had done so twice so...UGH. 

Rosa yawned loudly, the restaurant for all purposes completely empty _naturally_. Who the hell just thought 'hey, I could really go for a rainbow parfait!' at 12:30 at night? He rubbed his eyes more, shaking his head, “...You can go, powderpuff, I can run this last thirty minutes...”  
  
“No...” she mumbled wearily, “Rosa promised to stay and I will...but I bet Miru-chan will be _so_ angry!”  
  
Chihaya's shoulders stiffened...Miru. Last week it was Kinta, now there was a Miru. And he was a chan. Damn it all to hell. “Why would...'Miru-chan' be angry?” 

“Because he has to come get me.”  
  
...Somehow that infuriated him more than it should have. Squaring his shoulders, he huffed and turned away, glaring towards the empty cafe, pretty offended... Rosa frowned, “What's wrong?”  
  
“Nothing” he retorted bluntly.  
  
“Nah uh” she scowled, coming to face him, “Tell me!”  
  


“I don't know” he snapped, “Maybe because you don't think I'm man enough to see you home or anything that you have to get another guy!”  
  
She looked astonished. “But Miru-chan took a late shift too! It'll just be one trip with the both of us!”  
  
Chihaya threw his hands up, “Whatever! I don't care!”  
  
“Ooh, you're such a jerk!” she glared, actually seeming angry for once, “It'd be dangerous for you to come one way and then have to come back!”  
  
“Who asked you to think of my safety?!”  
  
Rosa glowered at him, tired, and he just looked frustrated, “I-I know I'm not the most intimidating guy on the planet by a long shot b-but I...I'd...protect you if it came down to it. You...you didn't have to call another guy to do it, I'm...I'm here too...”  
  
She was startled as he wandered to the back to 'make sure all the dishes were clean', he mumbled...what? What was wrong with him? 

Groaning, she leaned against the counter again. He was tired, that was what. It was making him unreasonable. Surely he knew that it made a lot more sense to go home with her brother who was already here than to ask him to go with her to Mineral then come back and have to make his way home. It'd be 3 a.m. by then and she did, in fact, think about his safety, the silly... 

Her heart fluttered though, her cheeks pinking...but oh, he seemed so upset, thinking she thought he wasn't manly enough to escort her home. She didn't think that all but it was so cute that it troubled him. Nothing like that ever seemed to trouble him... 

... 

Chihaya reappeared, looking at her glumly and she wanted to tell him she did think he was capable, but it wasn't smart! Suddenly the door opened and she frowned...Chihaya's eyes widened and he gawked, startled.  
  
“...Oh my God, I'm delirious.”  
  
Rosa's brows furrowed and she looked over her shoulder before giving her equally disheveled brother a smile, “Hi Miru-chan...thanks for taking the late shift to stay up with me.”  
  
The pink haired male grumbled something unintelligible and shuffled over, glaring at her, “Can we go...now? I am exhausted.”  
  
“I am too!” she insisted, “Just 25 more minutes.”  
  
He groaned and buried his face in his hands...Chihaya stared, still seeming stunned, and Rosa frowned, “What's wrong...? Why are you staring at my Miru-chan like that?”  
  
“...Damn it, woman, you never told me you had a twin!”  
  
Rosa opened her mouth to refute this...before realizing she indeed had never told Chihaya any such thing. Gaping a little herself, she smiled sheepishly. Oh...  
  
“Oh, it must have slipped my mind...”  
  
Miru cocked a pink brow at her and she cleared her throat, “Chihaya, this is my futago-chan, Miru. Miru, this is Rosa's boss, Chihaya.”  
  
Miru nodded at him sleepily and Chihaya smiled nervously, “Oh...that's...weird.”  
  
Rosa smirked at him and he laughed slowly and awkwardly, “I, uh, didn't know 'Miru-chan' was your brother...th-that makes a lot more sense. Sorry for my little freak out there...” 

He actually rushed away before she could say anything, clearly embarrassed and she sighed, “Chihaya, get back here!”  
  
Miru's eyes narrowed a little before shaking and resting his head on the table, going to sleep...Rosa groaned, shaking her head as well, meandering to wherever Chihaya was hiding, finding the man weirdly just standing and staring at a wall...  
  
“Chihaya...you need sleep” she groaned.  
  
“Meh.”  
  
His cheeks were flushed and Rosa could tell that he was humiliated. Rosa smiled softly, grabbing the bend of his elbow, “Tell you what: next time, Rosa will ask you first, kay?”  
  
“...You don't have to protect my feelings either” he grumbled.  
  
“Don't be such a grouch” she yawned.  
  
“...You can go home, Rosa, if someone comes by randomly, I can handle waitering and cooking.”  
  
Rosa scowled, “That's dangerous too, Chihaya.”  
  
“Why, because you could help me knock out a robber?” he snorted loudly.  
  
“Rosa will have you know she has taken self-defense classes” she said haughtily.  
  
Chihaya snorted again, “I'm sure that'd make a thief happy, getting body slammed by a five foot tall pink haired pixie.”  
  
She smirked and jabbed him, “Don't be a jerk. Anyway, we only have a half hour left, Rosa can make it.”  
  
“Fine” he rolled his purple eyes before jamming his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat, “Uh, really though, why'd you never tell me about your...twin?”  
  
“Rosa guesses it's never come up, actually” she tapped her chin, cocking a brow.  
  
Chihaya walked out beside her, his own eyebrow rising, “I...guess? That seems like it'd be something interesting to mention. 'Oh yea, another one of me exists'. Except I guess he is a guy and that doesn't ever seem as fun...” 

“It would have been fun to have a girl twin but Rosa wuvvles her Miru-chan” she cooed, prancing over to harass him.  
  
“ _Ugh_ , can we go home yet?” Miru demanded irritably as she started messing with his hair. 

“Don't be so disgruntled, love” Rosa chastised, “Does Miru want some coffee? It might make him feel better.” 

The pink haired fellow sighed, shaking his head, sitting up straight, “That's okay, I don't know if I want to ruin my rest for the night. But thanks...”  
  
Rosa sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling against him, “Miru-chan, let's go to the beach tomorrow.”  
  
“It's effin' twenty degrees outside!” Miru declared incredulously.  
  
“Rosa knows! But Rosa wants some pizza from Kai's restaurant...”  
  
Miru groaned, scratching the back of his head, shaking it at the same time, “I think he picked a horrible location for a majority of the time, being on the beach. Spring and Summer, great, but Fall and Winter, it sucks.”  
  
“But it'd still be yummy” she pointed out reasonably.  
  
He rolled his matching red eyes and grumbled, “I guess I'll trek _miles_ down the beach with you so we can get some pizza that will be freezing by the time we get back to society because it's like Antarctica.”  
  
“Yay!” 

“If you give me cash for some Smirnoff...”  
  
Rosa's happy look melted rather rapidly, “Miru, _I_ don't like that you're drinking.”  
  
Miru returned the look, “What does it matter? Dad drinks. Hell, all the guys in the family do. Why should I be any different?”  
  
“And you all speak as if that's some sort of accomplishment or something!” she threw her hands up, “What are you doing to your liver except killing it? Our uncles, cousins, and dad are just lucky to be alive!”  
  
Miru cut his eyes to the side as she glared at him, “Besides, what do you even _see_ in liquor? Rosa doesn't taste anything that spectacular, it's disgusting.”  
  
“It makes me forget things” he muttered quietly.  
  
Rosa sighed gravely, starting to stand, “Then Rosa will get the pizza on her own. It was just a thought.”  
  
Miru grunted, grabbing and holding her in place, “Jeez, Rosa, I was kidding about the booze anyway. I work too, y'know? If I wanted some I can get it myself.”  
  
Rosa rolled her eyes at this before looking at him sadly, “Promise you'll be careful. Rosa doesn't want anything to happen to my Miru-chan like-like alcohol poisoning! Or a failed liver! Or drunken intercourse!”  
  


Chihaya cocked a brow and Miru actually smirked, the closest thing he'd had to a smile since he'd arrived, “Uh, done, done, and done, Rosie...”  
  
She appeared happy and actually, excessively strange to Chihaya on top of the sitting in his lap deal, kissed him on the lips. It was completely chaste, like an absent peck. Still it struck him as peculiar and yet one other manga stereotype to add to Rosa's growing list.  
  
Also it made him think in the back of his head: 'lucky bastard'. 

* * *

“He's kind of hot.”  
  
Rosa shivered for a moment before blinking at her brother, confused, the two of them finally able to leave, heading towards the train station, “Who?”  
  
“Your manager, duh” he rolled his eyes around.  
  
“Oh, Chihaya...” she frowned before blushing, “I think he's cute.”  
  
Of course Rosa wondered if she was under some kind of influence thinking such. Like Katie had just asked if she liked him and she started to because she mentioned it. Before he was just a fun guy to hang out with and her boss on the side. 

Nowadays though, he was being, well, _cute_. He told her stuff, of course, like the story about the orphanage and some things about his parents. It was things she realized he wouldn't just tell anyone and that made her feel rather...special. That too, actually, he was making her feel special all the time. Like when he said she was beautiful. 'Cute', 'adorable', 'pretty', sure thing. But only her father and family members had ever called her beautiful. While of course boys said that to up their chances of 'getting lucky', Chihaya just said it so sincerely... 

He wore her scarf tonight. And pretty much every night, actually. She'd ran out of time even though she'd wanted to embroider something on an apron like the one's he wore for him so she just made the scarf, knowing it was stupid. But he wore it anyway and it made her strangely happy...maybe because she thought he wouldn't wear it.  
  
When she got home the night she first took him to hookah, she found, stunned, that he'd stuck the twenty bill the kids had given him in her purse. She took it to him the next day but he'd rolled his eyes at her and told her to 'give it back to them as a gift. He didn't want to take little kid's money. Tell them to buy some comics...and that that's an order'. Of course Skye and the other two were wiser than average and knew Chihaya had rejected it...but were ecstatic that he decreed that they go buy themselves some comic books. They'd bought them and even took a few to Chihaya to read on a slow day...he'd said they were cool kids. She found it endearing. 

Rosa almost gaped when her heart fluttered and raised her gloved fingertips to her mouth, stunned. “M-Miru, oh my God!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I like Chihaya!”  
  
Miru blinked languidly at her, “Really? Did you just figure that out?”  
  
“W-well, Rosa didn't think he was her type!” she rasped.  
  
“Why wouldn't he be...?”  
  
“Because he's so jerky sometimes and he's sarcastic and can be downright mean at points!”  
  
Her twin cocked a brow at that before shaking his head, “Doesn't sound like a combination for success, honestly...”  
  
“But...but other times he's _so_ sweet. And he's so adorable and honest and nice and Rosa loves spending time with him!”  
  
“...What?”  
  
Miru just stared at her, wide-eyed, as she grasped her flushed cheeks, “Oh no, what does Rosa do?”  
  
“Rosa needs to figure out why the guy she likes seems to have split personalities” Miru retorted sarcastically, “I mean, he can't just be nice to you part of the time for it to work.”  
  
Rosa sighed and smoothed her skirt as they scanned their boarding passes at the station, walking across the bridge, seating themselves on the ferry, “Well, he's surly. But he's not super surly to me and sometimes he's an absolute sweetie.”  
  
“How do you think he is in the sack?”  
  
Rosa elbowed her twin hard, “You know better, Miru!”  
  
He snickered, shaking his head, “Who knows, Rosa? He might be the one to take your sacred virginity.”  
  
Rosa sent him a sulky look, turning away, “Rosa is done talking to Miru!”  
  
“Aww, c'mon, you know I'm kidding...” he rolled his eyes, pulling her against him, “You'll figure it out, Rosie...”  
  
She sighed, leaning against his side and closing her eyes. She really couldn't believe this but... 

...She might actually be interested. In...in her 21-year-old boss. 

What did she do...?  
  


* * *

“ _Hey-y-y-y, Chihaya, wanna do me a huge favor?”  
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya glanced at Mai as he toasted some pecans, giving her an incredulous look, “You're kidding, right?”  
  
Mai looked at him coyly, “What if I swear to be extra extra good?”  
  
He sent her another glance telling her he didn't believe that for a second. “What is it, Mai?”  
  
“Well, I'm trying to get into this extracurricular cram school kind of thing--” _

“ _If it means you're quitting, hell yes” Chihaya interrupted.  
  
Mai looked at him, annoyed, “NO, bastard, I am NOT quitting! I'd need money from here to pay for the classes, my parents don't want to pay for anything like that.”  
  
“Damn...and didn't your parents buy you a car you can't drive? They wouldn't actually pay for something enriching?” he said, irritated. _

_  
“Ugh, just listen! Anyway, I have to be accepted into this school, right? And I was supposed to meet with this admission lady for dinner so she can interview me. Of course, I can have a reference...”  
  
Chihaya wasn't sure he was believing what he was hearing, “YOU want ME to be your reference?” _

“ _God no” Mai rolled her eyes, “The woman went to your university and was majoring in culinary so...I thought maybe you two would have something in common?”  
  
“O-kay, you're officially insane.”  
_  


_Mai followed him as he walked away since he considered this conversation over. There was no way he was going to date someone for MAI. “But I'm not asking you to go out-go out with her! I just want you to go have coffee with her and talk about the good ol' days!”  
  
“I don't KNOW her!”  
  
“Pwetty pwease?” she pleaded, “It won't even be long, I'll show up and you can leave!” _

_Chihaya groaned, rolling his eyes, as she kept begging in a high pitched whiny voice that was driving him crazy. “FINE, Mai! You're making a mistake, I am king of antisocial. What time and where is this?”  
  
“Seven on Saturday, I told her to meet you at that cafe near that gross place you guys like to go.”  
  
Chihaya glared but nodded. Saturday...he'd have to cancel the dollar night but it wouldn't hurt.  
  
...Or so he'd assumed.  
_  


* * *

“ _...Hi, uh, Jessie?”  
  
Chihaya swallowed as he entered this restaurant, still in disbelief he was going through with this. Of course if he copped out, Mai wouldn't let him hear the end of it... _

_She told her to look for a blonde woman...and since she was the only one with that description, well...but she smiled up at him, “Hi! Oh, you must be Chihaya. Mai told me all about you.”  
  
Oh, this should be amazing then. Sitting across from her, he smiled awkwardly, “Oh, uh, I hope she didn't paint me in an unflattering light...”  
  
“Not at all” the woman chuckled.  
  
“Frankly, I'm not exactly sure why she wanted me to come, I'm not the best reference giver...” Even if he did like Mai, he should be the last choice. _

_Jessie shook her head, “It's nothing like that, really, I'm just going to ask you some yes or no questions.”  
  
...Oh God. “Uh, of course...um, Mai told me you went to Baijou” he said quickly, “I went there up until a year ago when I graduated...uh, actually, is this a culinary school...?” Mai's food was atrocious. It made his mother look like an Iron Chef. _

_But she nodded, smiling, and he groaned. Oh great, he had to get Mai into culinary school...life. However, Jessie sipped her tea, laughing, “Is Erudo-sensei still there? I graduated about five years ago.”  
  
Chihaya had to smirk, rolling his eyes around, “Oh, he's definitely still there.”  
  
“Does he still yell about young people and their 'saucy' back talk?”  
  
He couldn't help laugh, “Oh God, did he...”  
  
The man was on in his years and well, didn't like 'sassing'. But thing was, what he considered 'sassing' was them asking what tool to use for a dish or how long should they bake something or what signs should they look for in it's completion. 'Well if ya'll had a lick of brains, you'd know!'. How the hell were they supposed to know about a dish you'd just given them to make, barely even telling them the ingredients? Half the time the class was looking up on their phones and laptops or tablets for the recipe. Chihaya pretty much winged the hell out of that class, he thought with a snicker. “He was a character.”  
  
“I remember him telling my class 'your souffle's popped because of all your damned shenanigans and all that bases are belong to us' junk” she snickered as well.  
  
Chihaya's brows creased but he laughed again, “What?”  
  
“I dunno” she laughed, “I was more confused during that class than anything else.”  
  
He chuckled, nodding in agreement, “Usually I would have made an issue with a teacher being that uncooperative but I don't think it would have done me any good whatsoever.”  
  
“One of my new students that goes there currently said the administration just overwrites his grades to A's because basically his failure rate is through the roof but they can't fire him because he's the husband of some huge contributor to the school” she rolled her eyes.  
  
Chihaya returned the gesture, “Jeez, why couldn't they do that while I was there? I got my only C...”  
  
“Wow, C. That's not bad, you must have been one of his favorites” she nodded, impressed.  
  
That was almost enough to make him bust a lung. Laughing, he shook his head, “If by favorite you mean the one he wanted to strangle the most. I didn't argue but I was a smartass the WHOLE time. I mean, might as well, we were a heathen bunch of young'ns anyway.”  
  
She laughed, “I was afraid I'd get impaled by a spatula if I got smart. Did he wave around that sharp metal one he has when you were there?”  
  
Chihaya's eyes widened, laughing more, “WHAT? No, he didn't, I would have been scared for my life along with not understanding him.”  
  
“Yea” she giggled, “My husband actually complained and got it changed to a plastic one but I can see Erudo defying that one after a while.”  
  
“Thank God for him” Chihaya snickered, “I was glad we didn't have to use super sharp knives in that class as it was.”  
  
Jessie winked, “Also something that had to be complained about.”  
  
He groaned, burying his face in his hands, but chuckled, “That's horrible. What were they thinking, hiring that psycho...?”  
  
Admittedly, it was rather pleasant. Usually he wasn't one to reminisce, especially with something as menial as school and definitely with a stranger. But Jessie just seemed so knowledgeable about all the weird stuff that went down at Baijou, digging up memories that just reminded and amused him. And he was okay with being amused, it was a rare feeling usually.  
  
Mai showed up eventually and he bid them farewell. Jessie thanked him for recollecting the 'good ol' days' with her and hoped him the best at Yume. Mai looked shocked, like she couldn't believe he'd actually been good company. Ha, that's right, he COULD be pleasant!  
  
He'd told the others he still might be able to make it to burger night, not informing them of this favor to Mai out of her discretion, for whatever reason. Alas, it was a tad late though and he was full off the cafe food. Heading home, he felt pretty good but couldn't help feel a little empty that he didn't have room for Rosa and his peanut butter cup pies (and now, key lime pie as well).  
  
...Rosa and his. What the hell, Chihaya? But then, maybe he should be happy that they had something between them. Even if it was just pie...  
  
_  


* * *

Never mind, apparently they had something else between them. Except this wasn't delicious or even slightly pleasant, he thought, glaring back at the girl in question.  
  
Rosa snatched the plate he set off the conveyor for her customer, completely not looking at him. If he said something, she just glared and nodded at him before stalking off. She...was giving him the silent treatment with the addition of some dirty looks. He didn't much like that.  
  
On top of that, he leered as Katie sent him a similar look. Katie was also mad at him. Turning away, he glared at Carl who also hadn't spoken a word to him, cooking around him. 

This was why he hated people. They always complained about how whoever might have done something wrong didn't care but how the hell was he supposed to know if they didn't talk to him?! Ugh!  
  
So basically with everyone hating him he had Mai and his two other waitresses that...just hated him for company. They were new, yet another Nyoko pity hire that made Bara and Anya look like saints. They smoked like the former two but...they smoked other things too. So yay, he had drug addicts as waitresses now! Thanks, Nyoko.  
  
No matter, he thought grouchily, scowling at Rosa who returned the expression tenfold, swiftly turning away. This sucks.  
  
He couldn't stand this. Glaring at Carl, he snarled, “Look, if you care about either me or _your life_ , you will tell me what the hell I did that has managed to piss off my good staff.”  
  
Carl just glanced at him, shaking his head. Chihaya sulked, getting closer, whispering, knowing he could get something out of Carl, “What? You guys can't be mad because I skipped out on one burger night. I think my attendance is pretty amazing anyway, you know I hate being too social.”  
  
His possibly not best friend anymore shrugged at length. Chihaya snarled, “ _Carl_.”  
  
“You usually tell me stuff, y'know” he finally sulked, breaking his silence, “Unless it's deeply interpersonal, you tell me.”  
  
Chihaya's brows creased, shaking his head, “What do you mean...? What didn't I tell you?”  
  
“That you were seeing someone” he hissed, “I mean, jeez, I thought _Rosa_ was your last big thing but I guess I'm slow.”  
  
Completely confused, Chihaya gaped, “Seeing someone? I'm not seeing anyone!”  
  
“Oh, don't even lie” Carl huffed, “We saw you in that cafe, _laughing,_ with some girl I've never even seen before.”  
  
Chihaya stared at him, lost, before it kind of hit him. He gawked, “W-wait, you-you thought I was...? I mean, and-and Rosa saw me with...?”  
  
“Yep” Carl said shortly, dropping vegetables into the pot for soup.  
  
Chihaya growled, frustrated, “It-it wasn't _like_ that, Carl! I was doing a favor for Mai.”  
  
Carl sent him a 'seriously?' look. “For someone you don't like much, you sure were taking that 'favor' to the extreme. I mean, we watched for a solid two minutes, you were laughing and almost smiling the whole time. And _you_ don't do stuff like that.”  
  
Chihaya followed his friend, exasperated, “She went to Baijou. We were just laughing because of that and she was digging up all this old stuff I remember! Like Erudo. You remember Erudo, don't you?”  
  
Carl gave him another 'seriously?' look but this time, surprisingly relieving, with a smirk, “You don't forget Erudo, Chihaya. I could get smashed in the head with a boulder, suffer brain damage, and still remember every minute with that kook.”  
  
“Exactly! That's all it was. Mai wanted me to schmooze and stuff with her so she can get into some after school thing and she was bugging the hell out of me. I did it and, well yea, I had a good time, she was good conversation but I wasn't going out with her! She has a husband and everything too!”  
  
Carl stared him down for a second which Chihaya returned seriously. Finally, his friend relented and sighed, “Fine...”  
  
“I would have told you” he muttered, “But Mai told me it had to be a secret.”  
  
Carl scratched his head, shaking it, “Well, I guess. Still seems somewhat odd. However, Rosa was acting really weird and quiet the whole night after. I think she was super upset about it.”  
  
“What...? Really? Why?” he blinked, confused.  
  
Carl opened his mouth but jumped when Mai skittered by, “Be-cause since she's met you she wanted to hook you up with someone. You ruined her game and efforts if she thought you were going out with Jessie...whom really liked you, by the way. She said she'd seriously consider my admission so thanks!”  
  
Chihaya gaped and Carl looked startled and somewhat nervous. “She...wants to hook me up? Like matchmaking?”  
  
“Yep, that's like one of her side hobbies” Mai shrugged, grabbing an order and walking away.  
  
...That's it? She was upset because he may have possibly found someone so she wouldn't have the joy of putting him with someone she saw fit? What the hell? Who told her he wanted to be matched with anyone? He told her frequently he _hated_ relationships! Growing furious, he turned away, growling.  
  
And...and he liked _her_. Why was she...?  
  
Screw this, this was why he didn't even indulge these kind of feelings. It was too damned complicated and he was better off on his own. Almost ready to throw something, he sent the darkest look he could possibly muster at Rosa as she came back over for another order. But God, for a nice little fairy, she sure could give looks to kill. Still, that only managed to muddy his mood even more and he snapped, “Rosa, get over here!”  
  
“For what?” she demanded hotly.  
  
“Because I said so!” he growled loudly.  
  
He figured she'd be defiant but stomped behind the counter. Carl looked alarmed and Chihaya led her towards the break room. Fine, he'd fix this now. No more 'infatuated', 'vaguely nice' him. That...that was over. 

...And that didn't feel good.  
  


* * *

“ _I wonder what Chihaya is doing tonight...” Rosa frowned, crossing her arms against the cold winter, staring at the night absently.  
  
She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, thinking about the implications of liking her manager. It struck her as inappropriate, as disastrous, as leading to way too many complications. But... _

_But she couldn't stop thinking about him. And apparently she always thought about him, waking with the thought of what she'd make him for lunch on the days she worked or when she wasn't if he did manage to eat something at all, worried. She was concerned about his loner attitude when he didn't seem to be expressly loved in his youth. That's why she'd been so dedicated to finding his perfect girl, wishing on stars that he'd find her..._

_And...now she wanted him for herself.  
  
Heart a flutter again, she hoped that he'd make it later tonight like he'd sworn. Perhaps she could express these feelings. Either he could be reasonable and set her straight or tell her she was crazy. She didn't expect him to return her feelings, that perhaps he was just inclined to be nice to her for no particular reason, but she wanted to tell him all the same.  
  
Katie, holding Carl's hand, frowned as she gazed into a brightly lit cafe, “...Hey, isn't that Chihaya?”  
  
Rosa's heart once again jumped. Great, now even his name was causing a weird reaction. Get a grip, Rosa...she glanced to where Katie was looking.  
  
...Before her heart sank.  
  
Surely, it was Chihaya...seated across from another beautiful woman. She was laughing...and so was he. _

_Gaping wordlessly for a second, she swiftly looked away as Katie scowled at Carl, “Who is that? Is Chihaya seeing someone?”  
  
“...I dunno, he didn't tell me” Carl answered after a moment quietly.  
  
They stood there for a few moments but she quickly walked away, hugging herself. You're so stupid, she told herself, laughing humorlessly. This was Chihaya. Why would Chihaya want some little girl anyway? He probably thought she was flighty and ridiculous and just put up with her because she was there.  
  
He...he hadn't needed her to find him anyone either way. He found a gorgeous blonde that he apparently could feel comfortable enough to laugh with. And here she was, thinking she was special.  
  
Biting her lip, utterly hurt, she fought tears as Katie and Carl caught up with her. Well...so much for that. You're so stupid, Rosa...  
  
...Why would he have wanted you anyway?  
  
_ “Look, I don't know what the hell this attitude is over but it needs to stop” Chihaya said briskly, “I put up with it from enough of the waitresses, I don't need it from you too.”  
  
Glaring at him, wanting to snarl 'whatever', Rosa shrugged, “Fine.”  
  
“No 'FINE', say 'yes, I will stop acting all bitchy!'.”  
  
That pretty much was the last straw. “I am NOT being 'bitchy'! You're the one that's getting bitchy now!”  
  
“Excuse me?” he demanded incredulously, “I wasn't the one that walked in here from the start with an attitude problem!”  
  
“I think you did” she spat sarcastically, “That's your MO, after all.”  
  
He gaped before his cheeks turned red, angry, “Y-You're _so_ fired!”  
  
“Fine!”  
  
“Stop saying _fine_! I can't believe you're acting like this be-because you didn't get to hook me up with some chick I probably wouldn't have even liked!!”  
  
“ _What_?” Rosa exclaimed.  
  
“Yea, I know” he said icily, “You-you just wanted to find me some random broad because that's your hobby. That's the only reason you hung out with me, trying to figure out who I'm compatible with. You don't give a s—t about _me_!”  
  
“Ch-Chihaya!” she gawked, floored, “Th-that's--” 

...Okay, she couldn't say it was completely untrue. But...but she really did start spending time with him because she enjoyed his company! Lip trembling, she leered, “W-well, you don't care about me either! Y-you didn't even tell me that you're seeing anyone!”  
  
“I'm not! And what difference does it make anyway? You're just trying to put me in some arranged deal! And you're even yelling and angry at me about that too!” he almost screamed.  
  
“I am _not_ angry because of that!” she cried.  
  
“Then _what_?!”  
  
“I'm jealous!”  
  
Chihaya opened his mouth apparently to retort with something angry but absolutely faltered, his mad expression melting into one of genuine shock. “W-w-...what?”  
  
Rosa held her reddened cheeks, humiliated, before quickly grabbing her things, “Th-thanks for letting me work here.”  
  
Rushing off as not to face him, she ignored Katie's imploring as she went out the front door. Oh, you're such an idiot, Rosa! This was just supposed to be _work_ and look what you turned it into!  
  
“Hey! R-Rosa, wait up!”  
  
She started to speed up, ignoring Chihaya's voice as well. Her dad would probably be angry and demand why she lost her job. He'd probably try to come down here and yell at Chihaya. But she wouldn't let him, it wasn't his fault...  
  
Rosa squeaked when the bend of her elbow was grasped. She started to struggle but found Chihaya wheezing, completely out of breath, but holding her there tightly.  
  
“W...wait...” he groaned, swallowing for air, “Y-you're...j-jealous? J-jealous of what?”  
  
“Nothing! Please let me go” she whined.  
  
“Rosa” he snarled, turning her to face him, “...Tell...tell me. Jealous of what?”  
  
Rosa shivered, sobbing, before giving up and clenching his shirt, burying her face into his apron, “H- _her._ You were being so chatty and happy and laughing with _her_ and I was _so_ jealous.”  
  
She felt his heart racing but she contributed that to the running. However, he said, his voice shocked, “You...you aren't mad at me because...you didn't get to hook me up?”  
  
Rapidly shaking her head, she mumbled, “I...I did want to, at first, but...but then I started hanging out with you just because I liked to and-and sure, I still wanted you to meet someone but...”  
  
“...But?”  
  
“...I like you” she whimpered.  
  
Chihaya went silent and she felt entirely stupid now, pulling away, “Uh, I-I just...”  
  
“...Jeez” he rumbled softly, “I don't like feeling like this...”  
  
“Like...like what?” she mumbled, staring at her feet.  
  
“...I dunno, happy.”  
  
Her eyes widened and she looked up to him finally. His cheeks were a little pink as he cleared his throat, covering his mouth, “I...I like you...too, a little.”  
  
Rosa's heart jumped, surprised, and he scratched the back of his head, now flushed, “I...I mean, you're...not what I consider my type but...but it's been driving me nuts, I...I think about you often. And...and I don't know, I'll leave it at that. I'm not a confession sort of guy. But...I...I like you too.”  
  
“R-really?” she rasped.  
  
“Really” he assured.  
  
“You're-you're not just saying that?” she whispered, in disbelief.  
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes, “Do I ever 'just' say something?”  
  
He grunted as she gave him an overzealous hug, squeezing him tightly, “I-I can't believe it, I'm so happy...”  
  
“I dunno, I'm starting to think you're crazy, liking someone like me...”  
  
Rosa pouted and glanced up at him. He sighed, looking nervous as he brushed away tears she happened to shed randomly, “You shouldn't cry over stupid stuff... I can do nothing against that...”  
  
“...What...what do you want to do?” she murmured shyly.  
  
His purple eyes widened for a moment and he swallowed, slowly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer against him and slowly leaning down...  
  
As she expected, his lips were soft and 'perfectly kissable'. Running her fingers through his hair, she was almost amused that he tasted like oranges, his favorite everything...  
  
Chihaya pulled away after a moment though remained close, his eyelids heavy, “...Ugh...”  
  
“What?” she demanded, not wanting to hear 'ugh' after getting kissed.  
  
“...I...” he blushed, “...I kind of want to do that again.”  
  
Rosa's eyes widened, surprised, before she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him this time. He moaned faintly and grumbled pleasantly as she pulled away, burying her face in his neck, “...This feels _so_ weird...”  
  
“Rosa likes that you're my size...” she sighed airily.  
  
He smirked and pinched her side as she giggled, “Yea well, maybe I'll keep growing and have a random spurt and be six feet tall one day.”  
  
“I like this more” she assured, giving him another more chaste kiss.  
  
Chihaya sighed and she pulled away as he dropped his arms. Looking back, he replied simply, “I, uh, I'm sorry. You're...you're not fired. I just got a little overemotional there for a second.”  
  
“Me too” she bit her lip, “I...I didn't mean it.”  
  
He shrugged simply and glanced at her, “...You think you're jealous, you...you haven't seen _my_ jealous...s-so...instead of...of you know, going out with...other guys and risking that happening, will you go out with me?”  
  
Blushing, clasping her cheeks, she nodded. He nodded once, “G-good.”  
  
Surprised as he held his hand out to her, she smiled softly and took it...they parted before they got back to Yume, deciding best not to let their friends know right away. Katie almost laid Chihaya out though and Mai demanded to know 'what the hell is going on?'. Chihaya just glanced at her and she just smiled.  
  
Potentially horrendous? Definitely. Possibly inappropriate? Probably. If it went down in a blazing flame of horror, would it be awkward? Most likely.  
  
...But Rosa knew even then the risk was worth it. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the thing Jessie mentioned is from some 1991 Sega game called Zero Wing. It was ported to Europe from Japan and European Sega apparently did a  
> notoriously bad job of translating. A few lines of 'Engrish' became popular, the one Jessie used was “All your base are belong to us”...aka an English  
> major's nightmare, lol (though I have had some punch in the face typos in this series XD). Honestly, the other one amused me more: “Somebody set up us the  
> bomb”. It sounds kind of hood and gangsta, rofl. But Jessie apparently might be English or something and probably knew what this means. I'm not sure if  
> they know about it that well in Japan so that's why Chihaya was like “what?” XD


	8. Judgmental

...Oh, what had he done? 

Chihaya stared at his PC, tapping the 'attack' button as he pondered over his mistake...closing his eyes, he shook his head, muttering into his headphone to Carl: 

“I can't date Rosa.” 

Carl echoed over the connection, startled, “What? You just confessed to her a few days ago!” 

“I know that but I don't know what I was thinking” he groaned, “She's not my type...want to go to the caverns?” 

“Nah, let's head to to the forest, try to level and grind there before we do the next mission...and what do you mean?! You knew she wasn't your type before you asked her out! You're just flaking out now.” 

“Am not!” 

“Ugh, can you two discuss this in your own private channel?” 

Chihaya rolled his eyes. Carl and him played a MMORPG called Bion which had been out for about three years and was wildly popular in Japan right now. It was pretty much a venue for all players, those that wanted to fight, to socialize and 'party' online, to own a business, etcetera. Chihaya and Carl of course played it for traditional reasons: fighting and missions. Usually him and Carl couldn't play in a shell by themselves so they got the two other nerds from their school days to play with them. One was Souta and the other was Juro. Souta was the quiet shy awkward guy. He wasn't antisocial but kind of socially inept... 

Juro was, for lack of a better word, a jerk. Like he was both socially inept and antisocial. He saw no need for people, usually, and Chihaya would have been flattered the guy associated with him if he was actually likable. But he hated hearing about personal issues more than usual and was focused on the game mostly...actually, Chihaya saw an American sitcom once called 'The Big Bang Theory' and one character, Sheldon or something, was written where with him everything had to be a certain way and you could only eat oatmeal on Mondays. Juro reminded him exactly of that guy...except even Sheldon was more socially tolerable. He wasn't shocked that Juro didn't want to hear about his slight jumping the gun with Rosa but he did address Carl. 

“I could” Chihaya snorted, “If I cared what you wanted.” 

“Ass.” 

“W-well, is she pretty...? I mean, if she's pretty, you shouldn't just give her up because she's not your type, it might be your only chance!” Souta insisted. 

“I'd be offended if it wasn't you who said that, Souta...” Chihaya smirked, “I mean...she's gorgeous. And hot. And super tiny. Carl, did you know she really is only five feet? She's wearing damn heels most of the time!” 

“I thought you went to see her when she was sick? Was she wearing heels then?” 

Chihaya actually had to ponder that for a second...and now going back in his memory, he recalled that she indeed had seemed shorter. “...You're right, she was a total shorty then.” 

“Just to shock you more, Katie's only 4'11...” 

“What the frick? Did these girls get their calcium growing up?” Chihaya groaned, “...Either way, I can't. I can't believe I agreed to date her. Now I have to break up with her.” 

“Don't do that” Carl blurted, “You haven't been on a date with her yet!” 

“Ooh, you're right! I should go on a date with her and ruin it and be an ass and mess it up” Chihaya snapped his fingers, enlightened. 

“Good grief.” 

“What's the use of dating anyway? It's just an elaborate ploy at most to keep the universe over populated” Juro said darkly, “So yea, you should get out of it quickly.” 

“Okay...what can I do to make her stop liking me?” Chihaya pondered. 

Carl was rolling his eyes, he could tell, as they weren't video chatting at this point, as Juro grunted, “Take her to a movie that she'll absolutely hate. Like Death Wish.” 

“Oh Chihaya, don't take Rosa to that” Carl whined, “It's so bloody.” 

Death was a long series of movies, Death Wish being about the fifth or sixth installation. They were pretty violent, sexual, and disturbing at points. Rosa would hate it. 

“Sounds like a plan” Chihaya sighed, “I mean, I don't want her to hate me, I just...don't think I'd make a good boyfriend for her.” 

It was all a feeling. He liked being around her and liked talking and spending time with her. But now that he'd attained her, in a matter of speaking, the 'thrill' was gone. And he didn't want to waste his or her time being a sucky uninterested boyfriend... 

Carl groaned and Chihaya was about to grab his phone when it rang. He jumped, shocked, and scowled at the caller ID...oh, speak of the powderpuff. Answering, he swallowed, “Hi...?” 

“Hi Chihaya!” Rosa greeted cheerfully. 

He smiled awkwardly, “Hey...what's up?”. He could at least be cordial before he tried to manhandle her into the movie. 

“What are you doing tomorrow? Rosa wants to go to the movies!” 

... “Oh...? Uh, I...I guess I'm free.” 

“Yay! Let's meet around noon, okay?” 

“O-okay...see ya'.” 

Chihaya clicked off and stared at his phone before rubbing his brow, replacing his headset, “Well...she asked me to the movies...” 

“Even better” Juro said dryly, “When she tries to get you to see a chick flick, cause a scene and make her hate you.” 

“I don't want her to hate me!” Still not a bad idea. 

Carl sighed again and Souta was probably jealous that he was trying to ruin a relationship he'd barely even tried when the fellow had had no luck finding a girlfriend in all his years of life. 

The kiss was amazing, he thought, blushing as they went back to leveling. And...well, it was nice to know that she'd gotten jealous over him for once, he'd gotten jealous over her enough. But...he knew this wasn't him. 

Or did he? 

 

 

 

 

Hideyoshi Chihaya stood on the corner near the movies, wearing his variant blue button down shirt and a black pair of slacks, glowering about. It was about ten minutes after the time Rosa told him to meet her...perhaps he could use that against her, he grumbled. Then again, if he really wanted to be a jerk, he wouldn't have showed up at all... 

“Chihaya!” 

Looking up, he blinked languidly before his eyes widened some...she was wearing a light pink turtleneck dress that clinged, high on her short legs with knee high boots and a black hooded thin coat. Sure, a turtleneck never went directly under 'sexy attire'...unless apparently Rosa was wearing it. 

Smiling awkwardly as she pranced up to him, kissing his cheek, she sighed, “Sorry I'm late, I bought the tickets beforehand and had run into some wi-fi issues.” 

...Damn it. “...Well, I mean, we didn't agree on a movie...” he remarked slowly. 

“Oh, they're open to any movie” she assured before looking at him hopefully, “But...Rosa kind of had a movie in mind...” 

Chihaya crossed his arms, prepared for a minor blowup, “Well, I want to see Death Wish, I don't know about you...” 

Shocking to him, Rosa looked delighted, “Yay! That's the one Rosa wanted to see too!” 

...... “...What?” 

Rosa blinked at him, confused, and Chihaya stared, “...Uh, I mean, it's a little more...violent than I thought you'd be interested in.” 

Rosa giggled, taking the bend of his arm and taking him towards the theater with the next showing. “My Miru-chan and I like the series a lot! Usually I go with him but he had to see it with his film class so I thought it'd make a good date.” 

“...Oh...that's cool” he said airily, still floored. 

...He wondered if she'd gotten confused. There was no way Powderpuff would love a movie with this much gore and violence. Right...? 

 

 

 

 

“Ah! I loved it, it's just as good as the others!” 

Chihaya blinked at her, his eyes wide... “That made 300 look like the 101 Dalmatians.” 

“It's a good storyline though” Rosa said to him reasonably. 

“Well yea, but it's still you...I mean, I thought you'd take me to see some absolute chick flick or horrible date movie” he scratched the back of his head before grimacing, “Aww jeez, you bought my ticket, didn't you?” 

“So?” she pouted, “Rosa's not helpless.” 

“I didn't mean it—I mean—it's...girls don't buy me crap” he grunted, flustered, “I'm supposed to be the guy, grr!” 

“Oh pooh, Rosa has money too” she rolled her eyes. 

Chihaya snorted but glanced to the side as they paused outside the theater, “...Well, let me at least buy you dinner. I'm starving.” 

“If you'd like” she sighed, “What does Chihaya want to eat?” 

“Well, let's do something different from the burger night...how about Thai?” 

Rosa seemed to like this idea...he was kind of hoping she wouldn't be into spicy food but apparently he didn't know a great lot about the sprite as was. Rosa blew into her hands as they walked along and he scowled, “That coat doesn't look that thick...” 

“Well, it matched this dress best...” Rosa sighed before blinking at him coyly, “What do you think? My daddy actually didn't like this one a lot.” 

Chihaya had to smirk, “So he was okay with that one you wore to New Years showing off all your junk but not this?” 

“He said this one somehow seemed a lot more scandalous...” 

Chihaya snickered, deliberating for a moment before strangely defying his intentions and taking her hand, pulling her against his side, “Well, it's definitely shaped fittingly...” 

She contently hugged his side, probably seeking his warmth, and he smiled nervously as some guys cocked a brow and glared at him. Well sorry she was nuts and into him... 

...Dinner was fun. They both got traditionally 'Thai hot' food and nearly died, which somehow managed to amuse them greatly. Rosa was crying and laughing, about the only time when her in tears didn't bug him because he was in the same boat. Sniffling afterwards, they both swore they'd stick to 'hot' with a snicker. They shared an ice-cream cone to finish the night, Rosa joking they probably needed something to cool off their internal organs after that. He was inclined to agree, he felt like steam was going to come out of his ears. 

Walking her towards the station, he grimaced. Ugh, he was so preoccupied he forgot his original mission. But somehow Rosa looked too pleased at the moment for him to voice his concerns or attempt a last ditch effort to get her to dislike him as a potential partner. He wasn't that much of a jerk... 

Sighing, he leaned down to kiss her...he 'mm'd' as she caught his lower lip between hers before caressing them both together...he had to admit, she was an amazing kisser. 

“Rosa will see you Tuesday?” she said, parting. 

“Yea...” he agreed, “...Have a safe trip.” 

She smiled brightly and nodded, waving back at him as she boarded the ferry...okay, he groaned to himself, waving back. Next time...next time he wouldn't be blinded by fun. 

 

 

 

 

Week Two of Plan to Break Up With Rosa... 

“Bah!” 

Yagami Rosa squealed somewhere as Chihaya scowled, glaring as he was rendered unable to shoot, “I'll find you, powderpuff, and when I do--” 

...Okay, second week, she asked him to laser tag with the rest of the group. He figured if he absolutely owned her and gloated, she'd find him arrogant. But oh, the only person getting owned right now was him, Carl, and Mai's rather flighty boyfriend, Sebastian. Rich boy, of course, his pockets full and his mind empty. Chihaya felt sincerely that him and Mai would make it. 

“I can't believe they're sniping us” Carl scowled, hiding behind a corner. 

“You know it's a sad day when you're getting sniped by five foot and under teenage girls” Chihaya groaned, noting his vest turned the color to denote he could once again attack. 

“We should ambush them” Sebastian suggested. 

Chihaya stroked his chin, “From an MMO perspective, that might not be a half bad idea...” 

Carl stuck out his tongue, “But from a 'the girls are perched in every dark corner ready to shoot if we plan to ambush' perspective, we're just going to be taken down.” 

“Yea...boys, unfortunately, we've lost this battle...” Chihaya sighed. 

“No! We can't lose!” Sebastian declared, possibly taking this too personally and rushing out of their hiding space. 

Chihaya smirked at the tell-tale buzzing of all three of them shooting him at once, actually cracking up, “Well...if I ever go to war, remind me to take him. The enemy can shoot him down while I escape.” 

“You're horrible” grinned Carl. 

“Hey, he's a good trooper, the world needs more selfless people.” 

Sebastian rushed back in, whining, “They shot me!” 

“Really? I would have never thought” Chihaya gasped, wide-eyed. 

“I know!” 

Carl choked a little on hiding a laugh and Chihaya just smiled shakily, snickering, “We surrender, girls!” 

“Come out with your hands up!” Katie called. 

“Why, so you can shoot us again?” Carl countered, “You'll never take us alive!” 

And Carl and Sebastian rushed out, actually making war cries, as Chihaya watched after them, wide-eyed with a broad smirk. Okay, remind him to take both of them with him. Carl might have been more of a dolt than Sebastian... 

Looking beside him where Rosa was now randomly standing, he blinked, “Oh, hi there.” 

“How are you going to play if you're just hiding?” she stuck out her tongue. 

“This is how you fight a war, Rosa, you wait until the idiots tire themselves out then you go shoot them” he explained simply. 

Rosa snickered, elbowing him, “You're so silly!” 

“Give me a pity shot and I'll give you a kiss...?” 

She stuck out her tongue again, “Maybe if I get a pity shot too.” 

“What! You've been sniping me like I was out to steal Christmas!” he proclaimed incredulously. 

Rosa laughed, amused, before sauntering up and snuggling against his chest, “Well, maybe I'll give you one pity shot since you're cute. Then I'll have to destroy you.” 

Chihaya snickered, wrapping his arms around her, somehow completely unable to pass up the chance to kiss her regardless of his plans, “Now that's sexy...c'mere.” 

Kissing her, he internally felt a little torn...okay, fine, he was having a bit of fun since they'd started dating. She hadn't, as of yet, dragged him to do anything he considered abjectly horrible or against his nature. Yet. But he knew when the fun died, well, so would they. And besides, they could do this without dating...his mind went foggy as she teasingly Frenched him. Well, they couldn't do this without dating so maybe that was worth considering. 

“Oh my Gawd, what are you two doing?!” 

Chihaya grimaced, pulling away, as Mai's shrilly voice interrupted them. Rosa squeaked, her hands covering her mouth as her friend and his ex stared at them, completely incredulous. Well...Carl knew about him and Rosa. And that was about it. Rosa said she wasn't ready to freak Mai or Katie out yet. Which was fine since he hadn't thought this would last. And yet... 

Mai looked furious, in fact, and Chihaya smiled nervously for a moment...before shooting her. 

“Chihaya!” Rosa exclaimed, shocked. 

If he were a television character, it'd be his trademark line, but he declared as he grabbed Rosa's hand: “Run!” 

Rosa squealed, her trademark reaction, and he smirked, hearing Mai chasing after them, yelling things about how they'd never ever make it and that it was sick. Well, there was another reason to stay together: it pissed Mai off. And that was always worth it. 

Outside, he laughed a little as Rosa chastised him though her tone lacked any real rancor and she seemed pretty close to giggling herself. Mai rushed out, her cheeks red with irritation, and glared at them. 

“When did you two hook up!? I demand to know!” 

“Yea, me too!” Katie scowled, coming out with her hands on her hips. 

Chihaya rolled his eyes as Rosa smiled nervously, “It was two weeks ago...we've been kind of taking it slow though and I didn't want to tell you two yet. I thought you'd freak!” 

“I think I have the right to! I hate him but he's still my ex!” Mai grunted, seeming truly offended, “And friends shouldn't date other friend's exes!” 

“Oh please, Mai” Rosa actually rolled her eyes, “If we went off that rule, we would have stopped being friends a long time ago. You've dated almost all my exes after I break up with them. You just dated Taro for a month!” 

This struck Chihaya as almost shocking...and excessively irritating. “So lemme get this straight...you were chastising and yelling at me about not dating Rosa when you do the exact damn thing to her?” 

“It's different” she huffed. 

“How?” 

“They're not you” she dragged her eyelid down. 

Chihaya glared at her and Rosa sighed, rolling her eyes, “Jeez...c'mon guys, let's go get something to eat.” 

“Okay...” Katie pouted, “I wouldn't have freaked though, I told you that you two would make a really good couple!” 

Chihaya cocked a brow as Rosa glomped the girl apologetically, Mai rolling her eyes now as they all headed out to some pizza place...really? Somehow that struck him as odd. Did he and Rosa begin to make a good couple? They seemed like an odd one, even to him... 

...Just more reason he had to get out, he supposed, glancing down as she held his arm... 

 

 

 

 

“This week I tell you!” 

Shomura Carl rolled his eyes as Souta now smirked. Before he'd been jealous of Chihaya and his intentions of leaving his girlfriend. Now he probably realized it was malarkey...but not this week! 

“Chihaya...just give it up. You know you like Rosa. If you didn't, you'd have broken up with her by now” Carl remarked, charging up his healer. 

Chihaya whined, stomping his foot, lingering back waiting for Carl to heal his high elf, “I don't wanna have a girlfriend though!” 

“Correction: you don't want to like having a girlfriend” Carl retorted, unleashing the energy. 

Chihaya pouted at that...but figured he was probably right. He couldn't find any openings to break up with her because there were none. Between taking him to a comic con, even if it was to get her hands on an early copy of her favorite ever shoujo manga, buying him a katana, and getting him and Carl passes to a closed show video game expo via her dad or uncle or something, well, she might be the best damn girlfriend ever at the moment. 

Of course they did normal things too like go to the aquarium and the park and all those couply things. Except they weren't burdensome...he even figured out he was slightly partial to dolphins. Biting his finger, he cocked a brow...he didn't know how to feel about this. His last girlfriends fell apart because they either just wanted to shop and spend his money or...spend his money. Honestly, with Rosa he was starting to feel like a leech, she bought him more stuff than he bought her. Maybe she'd get fed up with him for that and leave him. 

...Oh jeez, that would blow. Such ironies weren't allowed to exist in his world. Blinking absently as his phone rang, he picked it up, “Hi-i-i-i.” 

“Hi, Chihaya.” 

Uh oh, no exclamation? Had he already failed? “Hey...what's up? You don't seem like your normal ecstatic self, I expect emphasis on my 'hi's.” 

Rosa giggled, reassuring, “Sorry, Rosa will do better next time! But guess what? The new Dune coaster opens tomorrow!” 

Chihaya licked his lips as he took a sip of tea, his brow raising, “Oh yea...I heard tickets have been sold out for weeks though.” 

“Rosa pre-ordered them forever ago” she said happily, “Do you want to go?” 

“Psh, do I want to go ride a brand new impossibly awesome coaster I've been waiting on for years? No, Rosa, not at all.” 

“Okay, I'll sell your ticket.” 

“The hell you will!” 

She snickered, “I'm kidding, don't lose your pants.” 

“Now that's when the fun starts.” 

Rosa squealed, “Don't be a perv!” 

He smirked, “That's not even a follicle of the perv I can be, Powderpuff. Don't worry, I'll be a good little boy, just for you.” 

She giggled, “Much appreciated. We'll meet at the entrance tomorrow around 10? I don't want to wait in line for three hours.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later.” 

“Bye, baby.” 

Chihaya blinked languidly as she clicked off, glancing at the screen where four video messages were up, “Apparently I'm a 'baby' now.” 

“And how” Carl stuck out his tongue, “But how do you feel about this roller coaster? I can't stand the idea!” 

“I think I'll be laughing at you when we make that three hundred feet drop” Chihaya snorted. 

“NOOOOO!!” 

Chihaya snickered, “You think Rosa's working extra hard to make me happy? I mean, I can't really believe any guy would just leave her when she's doing all this junk for them. They're really just total asses if that's the case.” 

“Dunno, I can ask Katie if she does all this...” 

“Heal” snarled Juro, apparently getting fed up with this 'talk'. 

“I am!” 

Chihaya sighed and rolled his eyes...it felt complicated. Too complicated. He was still unsure of what this meant... 

...Or was he thinking about it too much? 

 

 

 

 

“Ah! Wasn't that fun?” Rosa declared, clapping her hands. 

Chihaya had to grin at Carl who looked positively green, Katie actually laughing at him. “It was just like I expected...way, way high up.” 

“Bleh...” Carl groaned, clenching his stomach. 

Chihaya snickered. All things considered he had once again had a considerably fun time away from his beloved Aienware computer and Bion. He glanced at Rosa who was chattering to Mai about something, flushing a little. She was wearing this black lacy shirt that showed off quite a bit he could appreciate and a pair of tight dark colored skinny jeans with black heels. It was kind of like New Years again where she usually looked like she was a thirteen-year-old but now looked rather womanly. Absently, rolling his eyes upward, he stealthily slid his arm around her waist. On to him, she smirked, “What are you up to?” 

“What? I can't be cuddly?” he demanded in a mock-offended tone. 

“Since you're the anti-cuddle, no” she snickered, jabbing his belly. 

Chihaya sniffed, “Well I am officially hurt.” 

Rosa laughed and hugged his stomach as they walked, “Rosa is kidding.” 

“Ugh, you two disgust me more and more” Mai growled, her nose wrinkling. 

Rosa stuck out her tongue and Chihaya rolled his eyes, “Well, get over it.” 

“Ah! Chihaya, can we take pictures?” 

Chihaya sent the pink-haired teen a look since he hated taking pictures and she was looking at one of those still frame booth thingys...Katie cooed, “Ooh! I want to too, Carl!” 

Carl blushed but seemed ecstatic...Chihaya rolled his eyes as Rosa dragged him, “C'mon!!” 

“UGHHHH.” 

Okay, first couply thing he despised...grumbling as they sat in the booth, Rosa giggled and before he knew it lights were blinking. Rosa stretched his lips into a smile as he leered...and it took a picture. 

“Oh, what the f—k?” 

Rosa laughed, sitting behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder. “You're such a grouch! This is Rosa's Chihaya interpretation...” 

And she made the most absolute glowery face ever and Chihaya couldn't help smirk at her, the machine snapping the second picture. “Oh REALLY? This is my Rosa interpretation.” 

Stretching his eyes wide, he formed a wide 'o' with his mouth and even added in jazz hands. Rosa laughed again and Chihaya glowered as it got a picture of that. “Oh, that's a Facebook picture.” 

Rosa laughed more, hugging his shoulders, “C'mon, I want one cute one!” 

Chihaya sighed, tilting his head, Rosa pressing her cheek against his with a bright smile...he gave a faint one and smirked after it took the image, looking at the result. “Oh, that's just too precious...” 

“Shut up” she snickered, pinching his side and kissing his cheek, “Thank you, Rosa knows Chihaya probably hates that sort of thing...” 

“Yea, well...” he muttered. 

Rosa climbed out and hummed, taking the pictures from the printer and giggling, “That might be worth framing.” 

Chihaya, usually despising seeing himself in a photo, was a tad curious and came behind her. He had to laugh, his brows raising, “Honestly those might be the best pictures I've ever taken...” 

“Yea, especially your glee club rendition” Rosa teased, sticking out her tongue, sticking the two copies in her purse. 

“Excuse me, that is my 'Rosa' rendition” he corrected matter-of-factly. 

She actually grinned, hugging his waist, “You really think I'm like that?” 

“Well, let's face it, you're usually a barrel of sunshine and sparkles...I don't know if you just wake up with unicorns and glitter but...” 

Rosa sighed, “I try...” 

“To wake up with unicorns and glitter?” 

Rosa smirked, grasping his arm and leading him over to the bench and seating him while they waited for the other two couples, “Chihaya...do you like me?” 

His eyes widened a bit and he glanced at her, feeling a little anxious suddenly, “Uh...what do you mean?” 

“Well, Katie was saying something about Carl mentioning that you weren't sure if you wanted to actually go out with me...” she said nervously. 

...Oh, he'd kill Carl, that little snitch! “Uh...n-no, I-I mean yea, I kind of...had to question if it was worth a shot and if we're wasting time...” 

Rosa bit her lip, “...And...are we?” 

Chihaya gaped at her, not sure he was expecting this...flustering wordlessly for a moment, he flushed and shrugged, taking the edge of a picture out of her purse, looking at them before sighing, “...Nah.” 

“You're not just saying that to spare my feelings, are you?” she questioned slowly though he noted the hint of hopefulness in her voice. 

He smiled at her gravely, “You know I'm not the type of guy to do that. Honestly, I've been thinking since you confessed to me that maybe I should end it, that I wouldn't be a good enough boyfriend for you...but it's me and 'somehow', I just haven't gotten around to it...so I guess I'll be selfish and ask you to let me...try to become a good boyfriend. Y'know, in case you're wanting to give up on me.” 

Rosa gasped, hugging his neck, “Of course not! I...I just didn't want to be a bother to you.” 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and shrugged again awkwardly, “You're...really not. I mean, you're making me feel like a failure since you're not asking me for anything...I know you're a 'big girl' but sometimes I can take care of you too. Like you just bought six piece pictures, I definitely could have handled that.” 

“Well, you said you broke up with a lot of your girlfriends because they expected you to spend a lot of money...” she confessed shyly, “I thought I'd show you that...that I saw you, not your 'Wensi' connections.” 

Chihaya was startled and gazed at her for a moment before shaking his head, “...I know you're better than that.” 

Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, he smirked towards the other booths, “Well, they're either doing something dirty in there or trying to do a photo shoot...let me buy you some funnel cake.” 

Rosa smiled and nodded, standing with him and taking the hand he offered...okay, fine. He was having doubts. Doubts that he was good at this sort of thing, doubts that really, he'd be good enough for her. He effectively had no references to good relationships... 

But hell, he guess he'd try. It'd do no good to say he couldn't if he didn't give it a go, right? 

 

 

 

 

Hideyoshi Chihaya rolled his eyes as he sat in the chair in his apartment before his desk...he'd opened the blinds in his living room, deciding that a little light might help clear his mind. 

His hair pinned back more than usual, he had one of his bare feet relaxed on the surface, glowering as Juro insisted they waited for a boss they just defeated to respawn...just because they leveled up four times in the battle. He hated doing that crap... 

Picking up his simple flip phone absently, he sighed...he opened a personal channel between Carl and himself, already having had a pretty large argument with Juro over doing this 'stupid nonprogressive bull'. He was tempted to leave the shell for a bit but alas Souta and Carl convinced him to stay, that it wasn't the first time Juro insisted they do this. 

He guessed that wasn't exactly the only thing bothering him... 

Carl was chewing on the end of a pen when he opened the private video channel, looking pretty bored, “What's up...?” 

“...Rosa.” 

So they'd been 'going out' for three months now. Two months was about his maximum when it came to dating so he wasn't really that shocked that things seemed to be falling apart but he was surprised about why. 

Women, he typically found, liked...doing stuff. And yea, they liked going out on dates even when the guy had no time. Chihaya hated that as much as being expected to buy girls the world. 

Thing was with cotton candy cupcake, it was the total opposite. 

He appreciated that Rosa only asked him out on Saturdays or Sundays if he so happened to have that day off. He knew it was the only day that she had time really but he also knew that she considered him too in that option. Once he'd thought she was mad at him for not calling him at all one Saturday and, insanity getting the best of him, he called her instead and she'd laughed, saying she thought he'd wanted a 'him' day. With only two days off every other week and generally Saturday being his one day, yea, he definitely appreciated that. 

But nowadays, he wasn't sure if she was just kind of sick of him or she truly was busy. She had Spring Tennis Tournaments, Spring Festivals, Spring dances, Spring this, Spring that... work was about the only time he'd see her and he forbid affection there. So basically, in the last three weeks he hadn't been able to spend time with her in any capacity. And maybe he was sort of antisocial and a loner by nature but from time to time he kind of wanted to see the girl he'd actually chosen to go out with. 

“She doesn't have time for me” he stated to Carl gravely. 

“Well, Katie said all the festivals and tournaments should be over soon...but I heard Rosa killed at tennis so she might be on the road again.” 

Chihaya cocked a brow, his chin rested in his palm on his raised elbow, “Maybe that'd be a way to see her, I can't imagine her crushing at any sport...” 

“It's funny that our girlfriends are cooler than us. Katie's apparently one of the top players in volleyball.” 

“At 4'11”...? That's crazy.” 

Carl nodded sadly and Chihaya grumbled, “So what do I do? I mean, I'm getting bored with this...” 

“She still calls and stuff, right?” Carl questioned. 

“Well yea, but I actually kind of value more than just...talking...” 

He jumped when there was a 'bing' on the screen, notifying him of a new PM, this time from Souta, “Guys, the monster's respawned!” 

Chihaya grumbled but went back, attacking the three headed beast, “I need something to do, Carl...” 

“Is this girlfriend talk again?” Juro said furiously. 

“Will you just shut up?” 

Carl was channeling his magic for his human character before gasping, “Ah! You should invite her to play Bion!” 

Chihaya felt incredulous, “Bion. You want me to invite Rosa to play Bion. I know this might strike you as odd, but Rosa doesn't yell 'gamer'.” 

“And the last thing this game needs is more...girly girls” snarled Juro. 

“Aww, don't be so judgmental! Maybe she would like it! Why don't you invite her? I can send you her Skype, she might be on.” 

Chihaya slowed his tapping of the button, his purple eyes narrowing at this, “And exactly why do you have my girlfriend's Skype, Carl?” 

“Katie set mine up for me and put Rosa's on there...” 

It sounded like a ridiculous idea but at the moment he was scrounging. He still was fairly fond of the pixie and, well, it seemed kind of petty for him to be losing interest because she had other responsibilities. Finishing off the beast a lot faster because they were four levels stronger than before, not having even gained a full level much to Juro's disappointment, he temporarily signed off. 

Typing in Rosa's screen name, the sketchy 'rosenectar12', he smiled awkwardly when Rosa apparently accepted his invite. Her image appeared, her hair in the usual pigtails, except braided and a lollipop in her mouth. She looked excited which he supposed was a good sign... 

“Hi, sweetie!” 

“Hey...just, uh, checking...on you” he said slowly, not exactly sure what to say besides 'where the hell have you been, woman?'. 

But Rosa bit her lip, looking guilty, “Rosa is sorry, she's been so swamped and I'm finally done but the ferry's out of commission for a couple days...I was going to call you and say we probably can't come into work.” 

And that's why boats were kind of an 'archaic' vessel to him. Scratching the back of his head, he shrugged slowly, “Kay...” 

“I really wanted to see you too” she pouted, propping her cheeks in her hands, “What are you up to?” 

Chihaya leaned back, scratching his temple, “Nothing much, playing Bion...ever...heard of it?” 

It stood to reason, to him, that Rosa would have no idea what that was and she'd probably look at him funny like most girls did before asking if that was a video game...and he'd say 'yes' and that it consumed a majority of his life. And then that'd be the final straw and they should start seeing other people again. 

However, there was a first time for everything. “Oh, Chihaya plays that too? I thought Carl said you were into that other one.” 

“You know, you and Carl seem to speak more than I speak to you so what's up with that?” he leered. 

Rosa giggled, waving a hand, “I've seen more of Carl than you, really, him and Katie have been an item longer than us.” 

“I suppose...” he drawled before rolling his eyes around, “A-anyway, since we're like...not seeing each other a lot and I'm obsessed with this game like a drug, you...interested in playing with me? I mean, I can send you an invite.” 

Here was where he expected a burst of laughter and a nice haughty 'you're crazy'. Play video games? Preposterous, you nerd! Nonetheless, Rosa was shifting some things around, “Chihaya doesn't have to, Rosa already has an account.” 

...“...What?” 

“Rosa hasn't signed on in a while though, I've been sooo busy” she rolled her eyes around, typing something. 

“...What?” 

“Mm” she hummed, eating a piece of pocky before shaking it at him, “What's Chihaya's screen name so Rosa can teleport to him...? Or wait, maybe it'd be easier for you to transport to my town...” 

Chihaya stared at her blankly for a long moment and Rosa cocked a brow, “Uh, Chihaya?” 

“What...? Oh, uh, sorry, I'm a little turned on...” 

Rosa snickered, “Don't be a dork. I'm in Raiella, the business district. You can go to the corner of town, I'll come find you.” 

“Oh, okay, see you soon...” 

Clicking off Skype and reestablishing his connection to Bion, he gnawed his lip, his brow raising. So that was a tiny bit strange, his girlfriend already played his addiction. Maybe 'tiny bit' was a high under exaggeration but...cool? He figured she didn't do any of the fighting and if she resided in Raiella, as players could own homes and businesses, she probably played it for that aspect. Rosa's apparent desire was to do something entrepreneurial in reality and she was really good in the money aspects of things... 

...Well, it was better than nothing, he supposed, logging back in, in the spot where he was last...the guys were still there and he scowled, “I swear to God, if you guys are waiting for that damn thing to respawn again--” 

“Nah, we were waiting for you. What did Rosa say?” Carl questioned curiously. 

“Quite strangely, Rosa apparently already plays Bion to some extent and told me to meet her in the Raiella district.” 

“Woah, really?” 

Souta seemed confused, “But I thought you said she hated video games...?” 

“I assumed she hated video games...” 

Juro, ever the negative one, snorted, “She's not 'playing', all she's doing is running a damn business if she's in Raiella.” 

“Which I remind you provides us with weapons and armor” Chihaya remarked dryly, “I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't give a damn about turning a dime in this game but I don't know how much fun it'd be if we had to just rely on 'broadswords' and 'rapiers' because that's about the only thing they have. It took a business owner to even add a katana...and we're in effin' Japan, that's like our tradition!” 

“True” Juro conceded for once, “But does your girlfriend seem like a weapon shop owner?” 

“Not in the least” Chihaya said without missing a beat, finding the dot for 'Raiella' on his map, “But hey, I get to spend some...virtual time with her.” 

“Gross.” 

Carl was staring at his nails on the video, “You aren't going to start going to those adult sex businesses in Raiella, are you? You know, the ones that sell animations and...items.” 

Chihaya grinned lazily, “I wasn't until you mentioned it.” 

“Ah!” 

“I'm kidding. Rosa would hate that, I'm sure” he rolled his eyes, lingering on the button. 

“Then what's she good for?” Juro remarked coolly. 

Chihaya narrowed his eyes and Carl gushed, interrupting before yet another brawl broke out, “Uh, let's all go to visit, Chihaya! Our weapons are wearing out and we could always upgrade our armor.” 

Souta, also despising conflict, fidgeted, “But...we're broke.” 

There was a collective groan minus Juro...well, that was the other reason he didn't really hate on business owners, at least they had money. Sure, they came across money completing missions and during them but they usually had to spend that on potions and revives in case Carl got killed or repairing their nicked weapons. At the moment they had like1k between the four of them which could buy one of them a protective hat... 

“Either way” Chihaya sighed miserably, “I'm gonna go, you guys can decide if you want to meet up with me.” 

Clicking the 'transport' button, he took his flying mount, something he'd had to wrangle in a eight real time hour mission, to Raiella. He realized he didn't know what her screen name was and grumbled, ready to call her when he landed on the outside edge of town like he'd been instructed. 

However, his eyes widened when a female human character, completely “lolied” out, wearing a black and pink lacy, ribbony, gothic lolita dress, fit with a matching bonnet and, for God's sake, a parasol. Knowing it was Rosa because she also had the exact same hair Rosa had in real life, save for her eyes were green for some strange reason, he gaped before clicking her, opening a channel. 

“...You didn't go too out of your way designing a character, did you? I mean, it's like a damn clone!” 

“And Rosa would say someone has a vivid imagination, Mr. Twenty Feet Tall High Elf” she countered amiably. 

He snorted at that, smirking after a bit as she added him to her friend list which he saw had a whopping 10,204 members. “Ms. Popular everywhere, huh?” 

“Oh, most of those are my customers” she giggled, “Does Chihaya want to see my house? You have wounds so I can make you some tea.” 

Chihaya's brow raised, “Sure, I suppose...” 

Well, she was about half his characters size, quite literally, and he was a little freaked out entering her little cottage house. He almost groaned in his head, the abode tricked out with flowers and pretty colors...of course, it was actually a little tamer than he imagined. Clicking a chair and directing his elf to 'sit', he watched as she meandered over and actually started to handle the kitchen like she was truly cooking. From what he read, cooking was like a mini-game with a ball having to be caught in between two quickly shrinking lines and if the chef wanted the highest level they caught it between an absurdly small space. 

Rosa walked her character over after a minute and actually set a steaming virtual cup of green tea before him. Clicking it, he blinked. And apparently she could do that, the artificial beverage containing full HP restoration. “Nicely done.” 

Rosa seemed happy. “This is so weird though, it's not like real life at all.” 

“Well no, I'm an elf and we're talking inside of your little frilly girly house” he stuck out his tongue, “Not that I've seen your room.” 

Real Rosa probably pouted, “I love my Bion house!” 

“I never could afford a house” he confessed, “So I guess it's nice that you have one at all. You...own a business?” 

“Yep! I sell a little bit of everything” she responded, “Do you want to see it?” 

That was a bit of a trick question, he'd probably just gawk seeing a store full of 'Hello Kitty' figurines for house decorations. But he smiled some, his brows quirking, “Uh...sure.” 

Leading him out of the house, he blinked at the thousands of businesses everywhere, in lines like town houses, some of them set off on their own. Rosa had one of these and compared to those around her, it was huge. 

“...Were you one of those people that played Gaia and had billions of dollars and every monthly collectible?” he questioned sarcastically. 

“Not for long but Rosa was able to get the katana and Naruto headband!” 

Chihaya smirked, not having been on the weird social network long either as it was more about item hunting than anything else and...well, he wasn't sure he wanted to make and spend a clean billion on a dream avatar for really no reason. But apparently those two items she named off were like some of rarest things there so that probably would be a difficult challenge... 

Leading him into the rather normal establishment, he was a bit taken aback...she...did sell weapons? And...pots and pans? 

“...Um.” 

“Ah! Miru-chan, I didn't know you were on!” 

Chihaya looked towards the back of the store and was a little shocked. A tall human character was sitting in the back. He had long reddish hair and was decked out in some pretty awesome armor and was currently 'hammering'. He understood this to be the animation for when people created things. Bion was cool in that if someone came up with an idea, they could pretty much make and sell it. Like if he suddenly wanted a weapon from a sci-fi series, he could have it made or try to level his blacksmith skill to make it himself. The skill helped keep a limit on the stats of the item so he wouldn't walk around with a sword that apparently could take out the toughest bosses in the game in one hit, but as players developed, they could make some pretty high level weapons. There was a stock collection of animations to use for the item but if the modder was really good, they could make one themselves. 

Of course, that didn't get him as much as the fact that apparently, according to the orange font for her brother's username hovering above him, he was a moderator... 

...Weird! 

Rosa apparently went to separate channel with her twin as she went silent before coming back, “Well, this is our store. My Miru-chan makes the items when he's not on missions and I sell them.” 

“Nice...” he remarked, looking at the items. 

...What? 

“...Rosa, what the hell? You're selling this level 70 sword for five hundred gold?!” he demanded, not sure he could get over such wholesaling. 

But leave it to his entrepreneurial powderpuff. She explained easily, “When you go to another store and see them charge 20k for that, what do you think? 'Oh, I have to go do tons of missions to get this much'. But then you end up spending tons of money on items to keep yourself alive during those missions, you might even have to pay to get into a shell, and you have to keep repairing your old sword. So by the end of it, you've raised the 20k but spent at least 5k more to get it. It's not good customer service, if you ask me.” 

“...I want you so bad right now.” 

“Chihaya.” 

Miru snickered somewhere, meaning Rosa had invited him to their channel. Rosa probably smirked, maybe an eye roll, “Anyway, you come here, we have the same quality sword with even a higher level for cheaper, people can buy it right off. I mean, you can just go take a simple mini-game job for maybe twenty minutes to get 500 gold pieces at no cost. Plus, most people tote around at least 2k so they could even buy four. And a lot of people come here for the social aspects to buy gifts for parties and weddings and whatnot.” 

Chihaya nodded slowly, “It's kind of empty right now...” 

“We're closed. Miru-chan hasn't been able to replenish our stock in a while” Rosa replied. 

“Hey Rosa...” Miru suddenly interjected. 

It went silent again and Chihaya leered. Oh, were they talking about him? How rude! 

But Rosa returned, “Well, pretty soon Rosa has to go retrieve some ores for Miru-chan from the Ulri Chasm.” 

“...Wha?” 

Ulri Chasm was pretty much a mountain where you had to be a ninja class with intense stealth to get through without conflict...so Rosa had to fight unless she was secretly a lolita ninja... 

This he had to see. “Uh, can I come?” 

“Of course!” 

He opened his mouth to speak but glowered as he heard chimes in his ear piece denoting that Carl and the crew wanted to connect. Dang it. Accepting despite his disgruntlement, he sighed as they appeared. Rosa seemed surprised and Chihaya rolled his eyes. 

“Ah! Hi, Rosa!” exclaimed Carl, the channel apparently being opened to all of them now. 

“Ah! Carl-san!” 

“You two are way too excited” Chihaya said plainly, leering a bit. 

Rosa made a 'nyah' sound and apparently added Carl as plus signs hovered momentarily over their heads. He smirked, “Anyway, Rosa, this is my shell...you know Carl. The vampire is Souta and the ugly ogre is Juro. Guys, this is my real girlfriend, Rosa...oh yea, she looks exactly like this.” 

“Rosa does not carry around a parasol or dress like this!” 

“N-nice to meet you” Souta stammered, probably deeply alarmed to be talking to a girl. 

“Hi! It's nice to meet Chihaya's friends!” she said contently. 

Naturally Juro didn't say anything...yet. And Chihaya preferred it stay that way. “Anyway, she was heading to Ulri Chasm and I thought I'd tag along if you guys were interested too...” 

“Ulri Chasm?” Carl echoed, apparently surprised too. 

“Uh huh!” Rosa explained again, “I have to get ores for my brother. That's my brother's character back there.” 

They seemed shocked as well that the fellow was a moderator but Rosa went silent again before coming back, giggling, “Come on, Rosa has to go before Miru gets disgruntled and leaves.” 

Chihaya nodded before cocking a brow, “Do you use a mount?” 

“Mm hmm, I have a Chocobo.” 

He had to glare at that, “You don't inner-cross video games!” 

“Hey, Rosa loves her Fire Lily!” she probably scowled, “Besides, it's just wearing a Chocobo skin, it's really an ostrich.” 

Chihaya cocked a brow but had to laugh, “What the f—k kind of mount is that in general?” 

But they went on and Chihaya smirked, trying not to laugh because it was probably a little too amusing to watch a Lolita ride something that looked like an overgrown bright yellow chicken. 

Frowning when he was asked to open another channel, he cocked a brow when it was his shell minus Rosa... “Yea?” 

Juro looked completely annoyed, “This is your girlfriend?” 

Chihaya already didn't like his tone. “Yea, what of it?” 

“She sounds like such a ditz! 

“So what?” Chihaya rolled his eyes. 

Souta was probably flustered, “Uh, I-I think she's super cute! I mean, you're-you're right, she's not your type.” 

“And what the hell does that mean?!” Chihaya demanded, incredulous. 

Carl smirked, “Um, you said she wasn't your type, dude.” 

“Oh yea” Chihaya sighed some as they landed, leering, “Well Juro, you can go, since you apparently have something against her.” 

Juro grunted, “I want to see what she could possibly do in Ulri.” 

That's probably the only reason any of them came, he figured...there were golems and all sort of high level creatures here. What could Rosa do...? His brows furrowed when he recalled that he didn't know what level she was. Going into his friend list, considerably smaller than Rosa's, he clicked her profile. He kind of gawked and his shell stared at him weirdly, “What?” 

“...She's level 68!” 

“What! That has to be a mistake” scowled Juro. 

“Chi-haya-a-a-a.” 

He jumped, surprised, as Rosa opened another personal channel with him. Grimacing, forgetting he'd been in the private channel for longer than he'd wanted, he clicked to her, “Uh, sorry, the guys wanted to discuss where we were going next after this.” 

“It's fine” she assured happily, “I just wanted to tell you the ferry should be up tomorrow so we can go to work.” 

“Oh, good” he smiled some, “So I'll see you at work tomorrow then...” 

“Yep! But you know, I know your friends are talking about Rosa...” she said shyly. 

Chihaya sighed, “Well, the ogre doesn't like anyone and the vampire is a complete weirdo but he, uh, likes you and apparently thinks you're too good for me.” 

Rosa blinked at that and was about to remark but suddenly was attacked by one of the mutant dozen eyed bats. He scowled, trigger 'button pusher' for his sword, Rosa, once again shocking the hell out of him, pulled the handle of her parasol...and it was a sword. Specialty one of a kind, he'd find out later. All he really had to do was watch blankly and just slowly walk behind her as she quickly put all rather poorly misguided bats, golems, and everything to sleep, gathering minerals between. His friends were rather silent too and Rosa finally seemed to gather an adequate amount after a while. Skipping up to him, she smiled. “Well, Rosa's done!” 

Chihaya was almost speechless before having to laugh, “You're so weird.” 

“Nah uh!” 

They went back to Raiella, though Juro convinced Carl and Souta to go on a mission, not interested in lingering around the 'pointless waste of pixels'. Chihaya sat in her house and smirked a little as her character had the animation of knitting. “...Powderpuff?” 

“Yes, sweetie?” she hummed, apparently designing something for him. 

“If...if you didn't already play Bion too...would you judge me negatively because I do?” 

Rosa seemed surprised, “Of course not! It's something you'd like to do and I wouldn't judge you for that, that'd be silly.” 

“...Good. And uh, Rosa...I...I understand if you get busy sometimes but...” he swallowed some and sighed, “I...I'd like seeing you for at least a minute. And uh! I don't meant that to sound sappy stupid but--” 

“Oh, Chiyo, Rosa's sorry, I thought you wouldn't really mind me being really preoccupied!” 

“Chiyo?” 

“I'll do better, Rosa promises.” 

He sighed some and smiled vaguely. “...So will I.” 

...Fine, he got it. Rosa and him were polar opposites. But, well, she tolerated and seemed to understand him on a higher level than most. He was over that...and he was over trying to look for ways out of something that basically intrigued him and on some even baser level made him happy. 

He guessed he should try to figure out what that means. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respawning is apparently an MMO thing where you wait for a boss to 'spawn' again after it's already defeated them.
> 
> (Of course, Bion is PURELY fictional but I think it sounds pretty fun XD)
> 
> Mounts, of course, are the things you can ride about...
> 
> Lol, oh, Gaia...I do have one, darkryuu, naturally. However, I've been there since...2004 and I think six years later I'm a little over it. It was fun when we could get on it at school then admins got wise and blocked it. I got on it recently for a bit, a lot's going on and...it got EXCESSIVELY expensive as a result of the ZOMG! MMO addition. I shouldn't have to spend a clean four million on anything. Anywho, fanfic purposes! Naruto headband, I think when my friend and I were on Gaia Dream Avatar Maker last night, came up as either 35 million, I believe, and (I call it 'my' since I got one when they were cheap XD) MY katana is a million something. Rosa's playing this um...twenty years later. Assuming it survived, those items might be like the rarest things ever.
> 
> Miru's a mod meaning he's in charge of...stuff. Lol. In some chapter it's mentioned he's a 'beta' for a game and this is probably it.
> 
> A Chocobo is a cute animal mount from Final Fantasy. And the name Fire Lily is actually a dedication to my friend's Chocobo from the first Final Fantasy MMO (FF11) that was pure evil. Lol. Oh yea, and an ostrich as a mount sounds a lot like a certain game that a certain character may have been in. (FYI, if you haven't played Animal March, you can ride ostriches. Rofl, that always makes me giggle XD)


	9. All the Same Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lemon.

Hideyoshi Chihaya scowled as he rapidly tapped attack, readjusting his stats to meet a certain criteria to defeat this beast. _Damn it_.   
  
Completely frustrated when his character died and Carl also was dead without any revives, he threw his headphones down. This was bull. Absolute _bull_. He couldn't sign off until his shell was completely dead so he watched furiously as Juro and Souta got their asses handed to them. _God_.   
  
Scowling backwards as his doorbell rang, he cocked a brow after a moment...wait, who was that? All the people that know where he lives were currently getting owned by a four headed demon creature. Frowning, he stood and wandered over, slowly opening the door.   
  
“Hi Chiyo!”   
  
...Four months.   
  
Chihaya's purple eyes widened as he gazed down at Rosa, stunned. She was wearing a cute baby doll sundress as it was the middle of spring, her hands crossed before her. He smiled awkwardly, not exactly sure how she knew where he lived, he'd never brought her here or told her. Nevertheless, he leaned down slightly and gave her a kiss, “Hey...uh, what are you doing here?”   
  
“Oh, Rosa hopes Chihaya doesn't mind, Rosa asked Carl for his address” she said, looking nervous.   
  
“Uh...it's fine. I mean, I guess I would have had to tell you eventually” he said slowly, gesturing her to come in.   
  
She trudged off her sandals and gazed around. He grimaced, happy it was at least clean but at the same time... “Um, yea, I'm a...bit of a minimalist. It doesn't have much...character.”   
  
“It's cute” she assured with a smile before looking sheepish, folding her hands before her and swaying her shoulders, “You're my first ever boyfriend with his own place, you know...”   
  
Chihaya flustered before clearing his throat, “Well, um...”   
  
Rosa clenched her pink cheeks, closing her eyes, and sighing dramatically, “It'll be different if Rosa wanted to do something with Chihaya...”   
  
“... _WHAT_?”   
  
“I'm _kidding_ , silly!”   
  
“ _Chihaya_!”   
  
His face was a little on fire and he was a tad floored but he quickly went over to his group that was calling him, apparently having lost the fight and now looking for round two. However, this course of events in reality was definitely getting more interesting than defeating a hardcore monster. Bidding them a quick 'adieu', he signed off and stood, clearing his throat. “Uh, s-so what exactly are you doing here?”   
  
Rosa started to gnaw on her lip, her pink brow raising at him and she smiled anxiously, “...Chiyo, um, Rosa...isn't _completely_ bothered by anything so shallow but...can she see your closet?”   
  
....   
  
“...I guess?”   
  
Not exactly sure what this was about, he slowly led her to his bedroom...with her there, he was painfully aware of just how boring his apartment was. His sheets were white and crisp, he had absolutely no accents in the room _save_ for the bed, a nightstand, and a lamp. He supposed he wasn't out to impress anyone but it didn't seem that comfortable...but that was because it was just a place for function for him.   
  
Clearing his throat as she looked around here at what little there was to look at, he opened the closet and showed Rosa what she'd asked...   
  
The girl stared at the closet, wide-eyed, before looking to him with a similar expression, “...You're like a cartoon character!”   
  
“What! What's that supposed to mean?” he demanded.   
  
“You have _exact_ duplicates of the _same_ exact thing!”   
  
Fair enough. He had all five of his white dress shirts hanging together, all five of his black, two of his variant blue, the one purple vest, his five pairs of slacks folded on the tray underneath, and his four exact pair of sandals sitting next to his one pair of dress shoes... _so_?   
  
Chihaya grunted, sliding the door shut. “I have no use for a bunch of clothes, Rosa.”   
  
“But you're too cute to wear the same thing _all_ the time!” she whined miserably.   
  
He flustered again, not sure if that was exactly a compliment but somehow feeling semi-flattered. Nevertheless... “W-well, no matter! It fits my purposes. It has for my whole life so I don't see a reason to change now.”   
  
“What's your pant's size?” she suddenly questioned, crossing her arms.   
  
“Hell if I know.”   
  
“Shoes...?”   
  
“Again...”   
  
Rosa scowled, jabbing him in the chest, “You're _such_ a guy! Simple things that everyone should know about themselves!”   
  
“I just told you I haven't bought clothes since I left my parent's house!” he threw his hands up, exasperated.   
  
“There's _no_ way” she glowered, “Stuff gets ripped and holes!”   
  
“They're amazing quality” he snorted.   
  
Rosa crossed her arms, giving him a look, “And I bet those are your only Pjs...”   
  
“Yes! Why do I need a billion different things to sleep in?!” he grunted, still in his one white tee and a pair of flannel pajama pants.   
  
“Get dressed” she rolled her eyes, walking from the room.   
  
“Why?” he demanded.   
  
“BE-CAUSE!”   
  
UGH.   
  
Annoyed, he slammed the door behind her, grabbing his normal white button shirt and normal pairs of pants. Four months. Of course the first three were just like a random period of conflict-free trial but once that fourth month hit, they started having some disagreements. Like apparently she actually still talked to one of her bastard boyfriends. He'd apologized, she'd explained, and asked for a second chance but she of course told him she was dating someone. Apparently the ass thought that was just fine and still actually spoke to her.   
  
Don't be fooled, he trusted powderpuff. The idea of cheating just seemed utterly beyond her in every form and he knew that wouldn't go down. Even so, it made him _hella_ jealous! How many other guys did she talk to? he'd demanded. And of course, that was just a ridiculous thing to ask and she _of course_ assumed he didn't trust her even though, as he said, that wasn't the case. He just didn't _like_ it.   
  
Eventually they got over that. He told her fine, talk to guys, but she could never ever get jealous if he spoke to girls. Rosa assured him pretty easily that she wouldn't which _also_ pissed him off. Oh, okay, so she didn't care? She just said she trusted him and that if she did get jealous of such things, well, she'd want him to quit his job. That was a good percentage of his customer crowd, right, females? Damn her and her reasonable reasoning...   
  
One of their other arguments was he was having a super bad day at work one day when she was off. She came in and he expressed his misery and she decided to give him a kiss to make it all better. He freaked the hell out and told her that workplace PDA had been forbidden this _whole_ time, what was she doing? Rosa was incredulous, saying she wasn't working. It didn't matter, he'd countered.   
  
_That_ one was pretty painful as from then on she pretty much refused to kiss him, saying that he was ashamed of her, probably refused to kiss her at work because she was young and he was fearful. He thought nothing of the sort! It was just inappropriate, damn it! That seemed to upset her more, thinking that he believed their relationship was 'inappropriate' and 'disgraceful'. He recalled gawking, stammering that he didn't think that at all though reconsidering it, he did make it seem like something was wrong with what they were doing. Finally, he said that some people regarded PDA as troubling and didn't like it around them. Rosa allowed that that held some truth...they agreed from then on that if they kissed, it'd be in a place where customers couldn't see them.   
  
Chihaya sighed, zipping up his pants, wandering out the door, disgruntled. So usually they resolved their conflicts, another oddity to him. But she could get pushy at times and sometimes he felt she was out to change him. As was such the case now. He knew where she was going with this...   
  
“Shopping!”   
  
He wanted to say he had the plague or Carl had died so he couldn't go but alas, he was dragged to some fancy district. Rolling his eyes as she dragged him into a guy store, he sulked as she seated him and rushed off to apparently pick things out for him. He pondered how angry she'd be if he just happened to leave...   
  
“Stand up for a second?”   
  
Chihaya leered at her as she came over, holding something. “No?”   
  
Rosa gave him an irritated look and he rolled his eyes again, rising to his feet. Content, she pressed a shirt to his torso with all sorts of crazed graphic designs, frowning. “Hmm...”   
  
“I _hate_ tight shirts” he grunted.   
  
“It'll be roomy on the under arms” she remarked thoughtfully.   
  
“Ugh.”   
  
Rosa smiled, dropping the shirt, “Besides, Chihaya has a very nice figure, he should show it off more.”   
  
He blushed as she skipped off, now thinking she was a tad delusional. He was stick pole thin. Truly, he had absolutely _no_ muscles except some minor ones in his arms. Otherwise, his stomach was flat up and down so he wasn't exactly sure what Rosa was seeing. Of course, he supposed that was kind of touching...   
  
Slouching as she picked out a ridiculous amount of shirts, she did the unthinkable and brought over a pair of jeans...for him to try on. “Oh _hell_ no.”   
  
“Well, if you knew your size, I wouldn't have you try them on!” she sulked.   
  
“No!”   
  
“ _Pwease_?” she pleaded, giving him a pouty look.   
  
“No.”   
  
“But it'll only take a _second_ ” she insisted, “Then I won't have you try on anymore! Promise!”   
  
Chihaya gave her a dark glower but she just gazed at him all sweet and hopeful. Growling, he stood and snatched the jeans away, stomping towards the curtained room. This sucked. Didn't he say he'd _never_ go shopping with a girl?   
  
Grumbling as he fidgeted out of his own pair of simple blue slacks, he pulled on the dark colored blue jeans. Cocking a brow, lifting up his shirt to analyze if they fit on his hips, he was a little confused. They sagged some but not really badly and were quite...well, spacious? Usually his problem with jeans were they were always so damn tight...they flared around his leg way too perfectly too, usually he had trouble with length as well.   
  
“Chiyo?”   
  
“Oh yea, I'm, uh, in them.”   
  
Rosa opened the curtain and she cooed, turning him around to look them over as well, “They look so nice on you! Are they comfortable?”   
  
“Yea...” he had to admit.   
  
“Well, Rosa likes them a lot. What do you think?” she asked, seeming hopeful.   
  
He shrugged awkwardly, “They're not horrible.”   
  
“I suppose that's the best I'll ever get out of you” she smirked, disappearing, “I'm going to grab those in a few different colors.”   
  
Chihaya scowled. Different colors? Taking the jeans off, he realized...these were for _him_. Meaning _he_ had to buy them. What the hell was this bull?   
  
Looking at the price tag, he nearly had an aneurysm. 500. Five hundred was almost _half_ his rent! He wasn't spending half his rent on jeans! And she was picking up _more_?! No way!   
  
Marching out, he glared as she indeed had a few more in her arms, including the shirts he had no idea the price of, and he snapped, “There is _no way_ I am buying five hundred gold piece jeans, Rosa, absolutely _not_!”   
  
Rosa blinked, confused, “I know, baby, you have bills.”   
  
...Okay, that was easy. “...Really?”   
  
“That's why I'm buying them for you!” she said happily, taking the jeans he'd tried on from him, skipping over to the cash register.   
  
...OH HELL NO. “ _No_ , Rosa! You are not buying me five thousand pieces worth of stuff!”   
  
“Eight thousand” she said, blinking at him knowingly as she set the things down.   
  
“No. Effin. Way” he glared, trying to grab the stuff off the counter.   
  
But she cut him off from grabbing, “Stop being silly!”   
  
“I am _sick_ of you buying me stuff! You're like my sugar mama!”   
  
“Don't be ridiculous!” she exclaimed.   
  
The cashier actually watched them, amused, as she scanned everything, sticking it in the bag. Chihaya growled, about to tell the woman to stop, that they weren't taking anything, as Rosa set a card down on the counter. “I _swear_ , Rosa--”   
  
“That'll be twenty pieces” the cashier interrupted, smiling.   
  
...What? Chihaya stopped fighting with Rosa to stare blankly and puzzled at the price displayed on the electronic register as Rosa quite easily paid it, smiling back at the woman, “Sorry about the commotion! Thank you!”   
  
“No problem! Have a good day!”   
  
Rosa took the bag and his hand, leading him from the store as he started doing math on his fingers...okay, no. “...Rosa, I'm no mathematical genius and I don't know what the hell just happened there, but you pretty much just _robbed_ that place. That's almost a hundred percent less!”   
  


“99.75 percent, to be exact” Rosa nodded, leading him into another store.   
  
Gawking, he got seated in a new locale while she shopped again, had him try on yet another pair of jeans to make sure 'store size conversions weren't different', and once again might as well have just walked out of the store with the things she chose. And did the same in three different stores before seeming pleased with her bounty, wanting to eat lunch before they parted.   
  
He stared at her as she ate a bit of consomme, having just got maybe two dozen shirts and jeans, five pairs of sneakers, a new jacket, three new pairs of pajamas, and a pair of sunglasses for about 120 gold pieces.   
  
“...What is that MAGICAL card?” he demanded.   
  
Rosa giggled, “It's a discount card! My grammy gave all her children and grandchildren one.”   
  
Holy crap. “That's a _helluva_ discount! I just got forty thousand gold pieces worth of stuff for practically nothing!”   
  
She blinked at him cutely, “I hope you don't mind that. You're too pretty to wear such frumpy plain clothes.”   
  
He flushed deeply, leering, “Why 'pretty'?? I'm a guy!”   
  
“Guys can be pretty!” she insisted.   
  
“Oi...”   
  
Staring at the numerous bags, he mumbled, “Well...thanks. I guess I could use a wardrobe update.”   
  
“A severe one” she agreed haughtily before smiling at him, “I know you hated it but I liked picking out things for you. And next time I won't have to drag you since I know your size.”   
  
Chihaya sighed and glanced at her, shrugging, “It's fine. You got me out of the house, I suppose...”   
  
“Rosa wants to work on that next...”   
  
Somehow that offended him though he knew his house was madly almost asylum plain. “ _Why_? Why are you out to change me?!”   
  
Rosa looked shocked, recoiling, “W-what? I-is that what you think??”   
  
“Kind of” he grunted, “Buying me new completely different clothes, trying to redecorate my house for me! I have it that way because I like it that way, I didn't ask you to come change anything!”   
  
Her cheeks turned red...but not that kind of cute adorable red but like she was quite embarrassed and humiliated and like she was a second away from crying. _Damn it_. Grimacing a little, he quickly softened his look, “I-I mean--”   
  
“I'm sorry” she quickly interjected, her voice quivering before she quickly stood, setting a paper bill on the table for her half eaten soup, “Y-you don't have to wear those if you don't like them then. I-it doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later.”   
  
“Hey!” he exclaimed, jumping to his feet, completely exasperated as she ran off.   
  
Swiftly grabbing all the bags, he attempted to catch up but damn her and her athletic legs! Standing there, completely out of breath as he leered after her dust, he let out a despondent sigh and miserably headed back to his apartment.   
  
...Four months.   
  
  


* * *

  
“You're such a horrible person.”   
  
“Shut the hell up, Carl.”   
  
Chihaya was walking with Carl through Bion after putting his new clothing away...it was a little nice to see something different in his typical selection, he finally found. He guessed variety never hurt anyone. It wasn't like he actually had to put any thought into anything, it'd just become strangely systematic...   
  
“She doesn't have to damn run away _every_ time I confront her with something” Chihaya sulked, holding down the arrow key to navigate.   
  
Carl snorted, a strange sound for him as it actually sounded rather harsh, “Well I don't think I'd want to face and look at you either after that! Rosa does nice things for you and you'd actually yell at her for it. 'You're out to change me'. Maybe _someone_ needs to, you're such a bastard.”   
  
“Hey...” Chihaya frowned more, actually growing even more miserable.   
  
“...Ugh, I'm sorry” Carl mumbled after a moment, “That was mean...”   
  
Completely in an upset mood now, Chihaya stopped pressing the button, “I think I'm going to go nap.”   
  
“Hey--”   
  
But he cut him off, wandering towards his sterile whitewashed room after he shut down his computer, falling face forward into the bed. Four months...   
  
Unable to sleep at all, he sat up in bed and stayed that way for hours, lost in degrading thoughts. It was his past time as a child until his teen years before he left. He sat there until he could figure out what was wrong with him and why it seemed no one ever cared about him, why his parents love for him seemed so forced and mechanical, methodical... 

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he laughed bitterly, burying his face in his hands. Maybe it was his fault. He apparently had no idea how to respond to people trying to care for him. How could he react so stupidly and cruelly to kindness? Rosa had started to like him before all these clothes anyway, she hadn't tried to change it as soon as they started dating. Maybe she just thought he wasn't the type to do differently on his own and she'd be right about that.   
  
...He always seemed to be stuck.   
  
_'You're out to change me'. Maybe SOMEONE needs to, you're such a bastard.'_   
  
It was unlike Carl to be so forward, he was actually a little caught off guard. Lying on his side, he closed his eyes, gulping as he grabbed his phone and dialed. But maybe it held some truth...   
  
Pressing it to his ear, he closed his eyes as he listened to it ring for what felt like forever. He expected the answering machine to pick up but at the last minute, a meek voice answered, “Hello...?”   
  
“Hey...”   
  
She was silent. Rosa always had something to tell him. At first it kind of was annoying but he supposed that she was always willing to speak with him, share her day, her thoughts, ask him about his day, his thoughts...it was nice. But that she had nothing to say made him melancholy. “I don't like that, you know? You always have something to talk about. I hate when you're mad with me...”   
  
“R-I'm...I'm not mad with you...” she said, her tone reflecting upset all the same.   
  
“You should be” he said faintly, “I took it the wrong way. I'm sorry I said those things to you.”   
  
“Really though, I'm not out to change you. I really like you how you are” she said hectically, “I...I didn't think you'd think that and-and I didn't want you to...”   
  
Chihaya sighed, exhausted for some reason, “I know, Rosa, I was being an ass, as usual...and I really appreciate what you do for me. Next date, I'll wear one of the things you got for me...if...if there is a next date?”   
  
“Don't be silly, of course there will be...” she replied quietly, “Rosa should have let you pick things out too...”   
  
“Yea right, that definitely wouldn't have gone over well either. You saw my closet, right? I'm not exactly a genius at putting advanced outfits together” he snorted.   
  
She giggled, an utter relief, it felt way tense. “If you say so.”   
  
“Really though, forgive me...?”   
  
“I wasn't mad” she repeated at ease.   
  
Chihaya sighed, starting to doze, “Next time we have an argument, though hopefully it won't be for a while, please don't run off. I'd much rather speak to you and resolve it immediately. I've been feeling like trash all day...”   
  
“I'm sorry...” she seemed to pout, “I just don't deal well with conflict...”   
  


He sighed once more and murmured, “I'm really worn out now so I'll talk to you later, Rosa, I need some sleep...”   
  
“Okay...sweet dreams, Chiyo.”   
  
“Mm.”   
  
Closing his phone, he pressed it to his forehead, closing his eyes. 'I really like you how you are'? That sounded pretty ridiculous, considering. Pulling a blanket over himself, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. Four months, Chihaya. Almost five. That's the longest you've had anyone that'd put up with your bull...and when had you had anyone not looking for a payout? Treat her right...   
  
...She was one of the few people that cared.   
  
  


* * *

“G'morning, Chihaya!”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya jumped almost a mile, gasping, when Rosa's cheery voice echoed behind him. Oh crap! Turning to her with a nervous grin on his face, he stuttered, “G-Good morning!”   
  
Yagami Rosa's bright expression melted and she looked distraught, “...You're still upset with me, aren't you?”   
  
“N-not at all!” he blurted, his cheeks tinted with color.   
  
He...hadn't really expected it.   
  
She'd been in the cafe with him, the place utterly empty besides the two of them. It was snowing outside despite it being the Spring of the year and they were trapped there. She was hot because he had the thermostat pumping. He told her they had to keep warm and she'd done that cute little pout...and started to undress.   
  
He'd watched her in fascinated horror, questioning what she was doing? That was...inappropriate. But she'd just waved a hand, said it was fine, he was her boyfriend.   
  
Chihaya resolved not to look but she kept demanding that he do so, wanting to know if she was attractive. Of course she was attractive, he had snarled. Put your clothes back on. She'd exclaimed 'no!'. He just clenched his eyes shut and refused.   
  
She gave up on that course of action, walking over to him...he felt the footsteps and his heart sped up when she dropped behind him, kissing and whispering in his ear that she understood him. Did she? How could she? He didn't even understand himself...   
  
But a lump caught in his throat as she slid her hand down his stomach, letting loose a swarm of butterflies, her other hand dancing across the buttons of his shirt, opening and letting the piece of clothing slip down his shoulders.   
  
He rasped, his eyes clenching tighter as her hand slipped underneath the band of his pants, gripping him over his boxers, his cock responding almost immediately. She nipped the cartilage of his ears, licking the skin teasingly as she pulled him out, stroking him tenderly, whispering dirty little words he couldn't discern into his ear.   
  
She made him turn his head, lashing her tongue between his lips, drawing his out with a fiery passion. He made strange sounds that he couldn't even imagine he'd make...overtaken by desire, he forced her on her back, capturing one of her nipples between his lips, suckling hungrily, cupping the other breast in his hand.   
  
She'd whined, pleading for more, thrusting her hips upward against him... he'd growled, freeing her breast and pumping his fingers inside of her. She'd felt tight, wet...he got hard just by the prospect. He got harder when she pleaded for him to be inside of her.   
  
He was on top, grinding his hips and rushing his member within her as she screamed...but not really. He didn't recognize it, at first but it was silence. Was she not enjoying it? He sped up his actions yet still nothing...   
  
Glaring down at her, about to ask 'what was wrong?', he realized that he'd just seen her face. He'd sucked her tits, he'd fingered her, and yet all there was that he saw was her face...   
  
Closing his eyes, realizing, groaning loudly and cursing, he awoke with his hand wrapped around his swollen shaft, coming...   
  


...He'd had his first sex dream about her.   
  
It felt _completely_ bizarre. He rarely had sex dreams about, well, women he _knew_ but especially not about women he _dated_. Chihaya supposed that was odd though, he'd had sexual relations with most of his girlfriends yet he'd never fantasized about them...? But then, he supposed he'd had sex with them pretty early on anyway, he hadn't had time to sit around and hope it happened.   
  
Still though, it was Rosa!   
  
Groaning, he buried his face in his hands and real Rosa pouted, “What then...?”   
  
“...Don't freak, I'm not prepositioning you to do anything, but after I got off the phone with you, I fell asleep...”   
  
Rosa blinked, confused, as he paused before turning red and pressing his lips to her forehead, “I had a dream about you...”   
  
“A dream? What kind of--”   
  
She stopped and her face grew red as well so she must have figured it out. Gnawing his lip, he flushed and waved his hands, “L-like I said, I'm not even beginning to drop any hints, it just caught me way off guard and...honestly, I feel a little...shameful. Especially since you're not ready for that kind of intimacy...”   
  
Rosa tilted her head at him, staring, before a smile crossed her face, “They're your dreams, Chihaya, they're nothing to feel ashamed about.”   
  
Somehow he wasn't expecting that. He assumed she'd be disgusted or angry or something but she gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips, surprisingly joking, “Did I please you?”   
  
Chihaya's ears even got red and he looked away, nodding once, “A lot.”   
  
“Don't freak?”   
  
He frowned as she pulled away, looking nervous. “What...?”   
  
“I've...touched guys before” she confessed, tucking a stray bang behind her ear.   
  
“... _Oh_?” he glared a bit, again feeling a little jealous.   
  
“But I've never actually _seen_ one, you know? I always keep it...under clothes” she laughed anxiously, “But...that's it. And I guess that's not enough for most guys...”   
  
Chihaya nodded slowly before his eyes widened with realization. “A-ah! Rosa, God, I said I'm not out to force you to do anything! I'm not like those jerks, I can be patient...”   
  
“I know” she giggled, skipping to the register to get it started for the day, before giving him an almost sultry look, “But you know, in case you're ever interested.”   
  
His jaw almost hit the floor and he would have remarked with shock had Katie and Carl not entered. Chihaya grimaced as Carl suddenly glomped him, “I'm SORRY!! Please don't hate me!!”   
  
“Wh-what? What are you talking--...oh, _that_. Oh yea, I'm not talking to you” Chihaya scowled, coming out of his startled cloud and fidgeting away from the fellow.   
  
“Chi-haya!” Carl whined.   
  
Chihaya walked away to the kitchen and started adjusting things for the day, yawning. Carl quickly came over, looking nervous, “P-please, really, you know I didn't mean it...”   
  
“I don't care, Carl” Chihaya yawned again, “You're not the first nor are you going to be the last person to call me a bastard. I was just a little shocked it came from you though, that was like a slap to the face, dude.”   
  
“I...I know. I was having a bad day...” Carl mumbled at length.   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow, about to question 'why?' but Katie came by, not even smiling as she usually did in Carl's direction. And the blond himself actually swiftly looked away. Chihaya blinked, surprised.   
  
...Uh oh. 

* * *

“Son of a bitch, I'll kill whoever the hell this is” Chihaya hissed, his voice completely altered by lack of sleep.   
  
A new set of missions had been released and well, in an instance of crazy, he stayed up with his shell until, oh, six in the morning. And here it was, seven in the morning, and some poorly misguided soul was ringing his doorbell. His eyes completely blood shot and blurred, he stumbled towards the door, about to scream and yell upon opening it.   
  
...Rosa.   
  
Oh _damn_ it. 

  
The girl looked mad drowsy herself but offered him a weary smile, “Mornin', Chiyo. I got here super early...just like you...” 

  
She yawned out 'asked' and he could have kicked himself if it was possible. Having had to work later on one of their date nights than he thought, he'd told her about this little vineyard and apple orchard where they could pick apples and have a picnic and all that cutesy fluff. Rosa was enthused until he told her they should go super early so it wouldn't be busy and they wouldn't have to wait. She was less than pleased about the time of _seven am_ he set but apparently there was one good timely person in this coupling.   
  
Somehow a grin grew on his face, bred out of pure horror and nervousness, “Y-yea, good-good job, baby...”   
  
Rosa rubbed her eyes and he bit his lip. He wasn't even sure how he was standing up right now, he was so exhausted. But damn it, he was the one that said to get up early! Damn idiot...he clenched his eyes shut, trying to fathom if he could conjure up the energy for this task...   
  
...No way in hell. “Rosa, powderpuff, my sweet, I can not even begin to do this. I'm so sorry, I'm such a dumb ass. I stayed up until an hour ago on Bion.”   
  
She looked at him drowsily, “Rosa was helping Miru until two on Bion...”   
  
Chihaya sighed heavily, hugging her, “Oh Rosie, you're like my soul mate...”   
  
The girl snickered sleepily, snuggling against him, “Well then, I guess I'll go home...”   
  
“Ab...absol....absolutely not” he forced out between yawns before giving her a shy look, “Um, I'm not thinking anything dirty at all, I'm about to die. But...you could sleep next to me and we can wake up later to go out?”   
  
Rosa looked at him, startled, and he weakly waved a hand, “Only...only if you want to though....”   
  
She seemed to have to consider this before yawning widely and shaking her head, “O-okay...I...I've never slept with any of my boyfriends before...”   
  
“Well, we're doing this in reverse if it makes you feel better. We'll be sleeping during the day and waking later so you can make it home...” he reasoned.   
  
“...Okay...” she relented, clearly weary.   
  
Chihaya nodded, locking the door behind her as she took off her shoes. Leading her to his bedroom, he briefly went through his closet and got out a pair of track pants he'd actually bought for himself since Rosa made him go shopping and a white tee. Rosa blinked languidly as she handed them to her, “What's these for...?”   
  
“So you can be comfortable” he yawned, “You can't sleep well in a jean mini-skirt and a tight tee shirt like that...”   
  
“W-well...”   
  
He waved her on to change, sinking down on the edge of the bed, dozing sitting up. Note to self...program plans into something to remind him so he wouldn't seem stupidly negligent.   
  
Opening his eyes when the bathroom door creaked open, he blinked, surprised, as Rosa wandered out.   
  
The clothes looked endlessly baggy on her, but it was sort of adorable...she looked shy as she came closer. He, thankfully, laid flat after she climbed in beside him and his eyes easily lulled shut...oh yea, that stupidity...   
  
“Rosa, it won't be like...groping...but I hear I get kind of...snuggly when I sleep with people so I hope that doesn't freak you out.”   
  
“Only because it's you” she snickered, tired.   
  
“Hey...” he yawned, turning on his side after managing to set the alarm clock, “...Sleep well.”   
  
“You too, Chiyo.”   
  
Oh, definitely, was his last thoughts before he dozed off effortlessly... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Mm...?”   
  
Chihaya opened his eyes faintly as he gazed next to him, his arm still up in a way that seemed like he'd at one point been holding someone. His purple gaze fluttered shut as he groaned, trying to wake himself but after a few minutes managed to convince himself to sit up. Rubbing his eyes for a moment, he gave a waking yawn and kicked his legs over the edge.   
  
He'd woken up for a few moments a few hours ago, finding Rosa curled into his side. Again, it sounded bizarre coming from him but she looked _too_ cute sleeping, her long lashes fluttering every few moments, her hands balled under her chin, her cheek against his shoulder...he'd kissed her forehead, resting his chin on top of her head, and went back to sleep.   
  
...It was nice.   
  
But it was 2:30, a little earlier than what he'd set the alarm clock for, and he heard music from somewhere outside his room. Standing, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his flannel pajamas. He cocked a brow when he found the pixie dancing around his kitchen, cooking, playing music on her iPod... cocking his other brow, he crossed his arms and wandered up to her.   
  
Rosa squealed delightedly when she noticed him, “Afternoon, sleepy head!”   
  
“Afternoon” he greeted as well, tilting his head, “How long have you been up?”   
  
“Just half an hour” she replied, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him on the lips.   
  
“Well, I don't know how I feel about this. This is sort of _my_ domain...”   
  
Rosa looked at him cutely, “But Rosa wanted to make Chihaya something extra yummy to eat when he woke up...here!”   
  
His brows furrowed and he sighed, opening his mouth as she put something between his lips...he smirked since she used her fingers, nibbling at them which earned him a squeak. He chuckled huskily, munching on the hamburger apparently and 'mm'd', licking the Monterey cheese off the corner of his lips, “That's really good...where'd you get that cheese?”   
  
“Well, I noticed you have that market downstairs in the lobby so I got some stuff so I wouldn't have to use any of yours” she explained.   
  
He rolled his eyes around, “Rosa, jeez, you don't have to be _that_ weird. I'm sure I had some stuff for you to make...not that you had to anyway.”   
  
“I know, but like I said, I wanted to make something for you...”   
  
Chihaya sighed, kissing her cheek, “Thanks...I haven't woken up to food being made for me in a while.”   
  
Rosa hugged his neck, burying her face in it, and he pinked slightly, hugging her waist. “Uh, anyway...did you sleep well?”   
  
She nodded, enthused, “Rosa thought it'd feel weird sleeping next to an unrelated person but it was nice!”   
  
Chihaya groaned, closing his eyes, “Good...but unfortunately we'd be sitting on top of people going to that vineyard place so how about after we eat we go to the river instead and chill on the rocks?”   
  
“Rosa would like that too” she agreed happily, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, “I like this. We should have nap days!”   
  
He snickered as she went to check the food, going over to his computer, “Rosa, if you like laying around with me for hours like a lazy bum, I think I might like you an extra lot.”   
  
“So silly!”   
  
Chihaya chuckled and checked his Bion account and found Juro had practically been awake for a solid sixteen hours...shaking his head, he shut down before the guy harassed him into a mission, and blinked as Rosa set a hamburger at the table, fit with the cheese, sauteed onions, and applewood bacon...   
  
“Holy crap, that smells good” he groaned, wandering over, almost mesmerized.   
  
“And Rosa cut some French fries and poured cheddar and bacon over them too” she said proudly, grabbing and setting the plate in the middle with a pitcher of iced tea.   
  
Chihaya nodded, fairly impressed, and sitting across from her. Taking a bite from the burger, he licked his lips, glancing at her as she ate daintily...it felt a little different to have her in his house eating for some reason. But...it was also nice.   
  
“Mm! And Rosa has an extra yummy dessert for us too!” she gushed.   
  
He snickered, “You're so going to get me fat...”   
  
His eyes widened and his smirk grew as she opened her mouth wide, throwing her head back and dropping a clump of cheese and fries into her mouth, “And uh, you too.”   
  
Rosa snorted, “Rosa will lose this the second she goes back to school...”   
  
Chihaya just sighed at that and sipped the tea, “I feel so lame with you being all in shape while I'm just a skinny looking twerp...”   
  
“But you're Rosa's skinny looking twerp!”   
  
He smirked, chucking a fry at her, and frowned when the doorbell rang, “Huh...wonder who that is...”   
  
Standing to answer, he was a little surprised to find Carl and Katie on the other side...they looked kind of awkward there and Carl opened his mouth before faltering, looking puzzled, as did Katie.   
  
“Rosa? Is this where you were?...And _why_ are you wearing Chihaya's clothes?” the girl demanded.   
  
“Chihaya and I napped together” she answered contently.   
  
Chihaya smiled nervously as Katie gave him a look, “Oh, you...napped?”   
  
“Yep! Chiyo and I were sleepy when we planned to go to the vineyard this morning so we just crashed here instead” Rosa explained happily, going to the kitchen, “Are you two hungry? I just made us lunch.”   
  
“Uh, n-no, I'm good” Carl stammered. 

  
Katie shook her head as well and Chihaya offered them a chair after they removed their shoes, Rosa getting something out of the oven before skipping back over then pouting, “Chiyo! Now Rosa has nowhere to sit!”   
  
“Of course you do” he snorted, patting his knee.   
  
She giggled and pranced over to him, sitting across his legs. He raised a brow at her, smirking, “I was kidding, you can totally sit on the floor.”   
  
“Meanie” she cooed, hugging and kissing his cheek.   
  
Chihaya smirked more, nibbling on a fry, ultimately allowing her to stay there, “So what brings you two by?”   
  
“Oh, uh, we just were going to see if you were busy...” Carl quickly smiled.   
  
Taking a bite of his hamburger, Chihaya frowned as he swallowed, “Well, Rosa and I were going to go to the river after we ate...”   
  
Rosa licked her fingertips as she finished hers, Katie looking squirmy, “Oh, well, the river would be nice...”   
  
“Yea...” Carl said quietly.   
  
Chihaya and Rosa stared at them blankly...they had been acting way strange lately. Chihaya was about to remark but Rosa suddenly scurried off and brought back...ice-cream cones?   
  
He stared at it and noted it was kind of heavy...and his lips quirked. She'd decorated them with cutesy hearts, one saying 'I wuvvles Chihaya', 'watashi wa wa-ba-ru Chihaya'. “Oh, you're such a girl. What is this?”   
  
“They're cake cones! You pour cake batter into ice-cream cones and voila” she explained, giving one to Katie and Carl.   
  
Apprehensive at first, he ate one slowly,“...Wow, I would have never thought of that...it's really good though.”   
  
Rosa squealed as he tickled her side, “Keep showing me up, woman, I'll get jealous. _I_ was the one that went to culinary school, thank you.”   
  
She giggled, kissing him, “Rosa still likes Chiyo's food the best.”   
  
“Ugh, you two...” Katie grumbled, rolling her eyes.   
  
Chihaya sent them an incredulous look, “ _Excuse_ me, who were the ones that made out in front of us all shamelessly?”   
  
Carl grimaced and Katie just sighed, causing the other couple to give them yet another puzzled look. What...?   
  
What was going on?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Smile, Chihaya!”   
  
“You know me better than that.”   
  
Rosa pouted, having tried to get a picture of him stretched out on the rock on the river. “You're so mean.”   
  
“I just hate pictures” he rolled his eyes.   
  
Not really one to take 'I just hate pictures' for an answer, she pranced over and sat behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder, pressing her cheek against his, remnant of the booth picture, holding her digital camera out in in front of them and taking a picture. He groaned and rolled his eyes again. “Jeez.”   
  
“Rosa takes pictures to show you off” she said reasonably.   
  
He snickered, blushing a little, “I feel used...you haven't really shown me to anyone, right?”   
  
“Of course I have!   
  
He gave another stifled groan and she showed it to him, “I think it's cute!”   
  
Chihaya stared at the view screen and though the pose was exactly the same as the previous one from their date at the amusement park, it looked _way_ different. He really couldn't put his finger on it. Tilting his head, he frowned, “...That's weird.”   
  
Rosa pouted again at him and he took the camera from her, lying on his back, staring at it, “You know, the pose was a total clone of that last picture we took in the still frame booth. But it looks _so_ different somehow...”   
  
She looked surprised and lied down beside him, observing it as well, “Well, we'd just started dating then...I guess now it looks like we're more comfortable.”   
  
Chihaya looked to her, startled, before looking back...indeed, Rosa didn't seem as wary about doing things like...touching him. And he didn't flinch anymore because he was used to it...   
  
“...That's...weird.”   
  
Rosa giggled, kissing his cheek playfully and he smirked, taking a picture, “They're, just to show what a bad little girl you are.”   
  
“Hey!”   
  
“I mean, who sleeps with other good little boys, corrupting their thoughts? What would your daddy say?” Chihaya heckled.   
  
Rosa, surprisingly, smirked, “You wouldn't be alive to know.”   
  
“Uh, what?”   
  
She laughed, taking the camera back, gazing at the sky, “What do you think is going on with Carl and Katie...?”   
  
“Mm, got me” he shrugged after a moment, still actually curious about that previous statement, “They're been acting weird for the past few weeks.”   
  
Rosa considered this and shrugged herself, “I'll talk to Katie...they haven't seemed as cuddly couple lately.”   
  
“Thank _God_.”   
  
She pinched him, resting her head on his chest, and sighed. “Today's been nice.”   
  
“Yea...” he was inclined to agree, “I like taking it easy. I work all the time so a day where we're just chilling at my place and not running around doing craziness isn't so bad...”   
  
Rosa yawned, nodding in agreement, “We can do that more, if you like. We still have to get out from time to time though.”   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes upward, “Well, naturally, I guess...”   
  
They laid in blissful silence for a while, the sun just beginning to sink on the horizon. Chihaya couldn't help but wonder what he'd be doing right now without powderpuff...he assumed he'd be like Juro who probably was well onto twenty hours of Bion. And maybe that would have made him happy or complete...but...he kind of appreciated this a bit too. It was unlike him, really, to enjoy someone's company.   
  
“Chihaya, I was thinking” Rosa suddenly remarked, staring up.   
  
“What...?”   
  
“You go to Ulri Chasm a lot, right? To level? So you could get a lot of ores...”   
  
He stared at her...and laughed. She glowered, “What!”   
  
“I'm honestly a little offended and amused that you're thinking about a video game right now and that's the last thing on _my_ mind. Oh, ironies...”   
  
“Oh pooh” she pouted as usual.   
  
Chihaya turned on his side, gazing down at her before giving her a kiss, pulling away to whisper against her lips, “Hey...not that I care...well, I do, actually...but...are you happy? You know...with me?”   
  
Rosa looked at him, surprised, and she frowned, “Oh, well...”   
  
“...”   
  
He yelped as she unexpectedly pinched his side, giggling and hugging his neck, “Of course I am, you goof. I'm very happy.”   
  
“Bleh.”   
  
“Are you?” she asked.   
  
“...I suppose.”   
  
Rosa sighed at that, hugging his face to her neck, “I hope one day you'll be able to say 'yes'.”   
  
Chihaya's cheeks pinked and he mumbled, “...I...”   
  
“You two, come on. You're almost making out over here” grumbled Katie, returning with tea she'd run off to fetch some time ago.   
  
He groaned, sitting up, as Rosa giggled, sitting up as well, “We're just snuggling! Where's Carl?”   
  
“Oh...uh, I think he said he was going home” she smiled quickly, sitting down.   
  
Chihaya's brows drooped in confusion, Rosa appearing puzzled as well, “Why...?”   
  
Katie just shrugged and handed them the cans of tea, silently opening hers and taking a sip of it. Chihaya blinked... 

Well...there was yet another irony.   
  
  


* * *

“Ugh! I know _nothing_ about clothes!”   
  
He glared at the white shirt with the crown insigna on it with the black rings around the collar and the sleeves then the orange shirt with sketchy black writing on it. Usually he had no reason to read shirts but upon looking at this one, it mentioned some pretty weird minutely sexual things and he had to wonder if Rosa picked that for a reason...   
  
Sighing, resting his hands on his hips, already having managed to decide on the dark colored jeans, he did what any man did.   
  
“Bubblegum bubblegum in a dish, how many pieces do you wish...?”   
  
Frowning when the doorbell rang, probably Carl, he just decided to go with the white shirt. His new sneakers were black and white so that made sense, right?   
  
Tugging it on as he made his way to the door, he answered and arched a brow as Carl stood there, looking entirely too apprehensive. The fellow looked at him like he was weird though.   
  
“...You're getting really....different now. It's crazy seeing you in something other than your standard button down shirts” Carl remarked, walking in.   
  
“I think I'm pretty damn sexy” Chihaya replied dryly, brushing his hair back with his fingers, going to find those absurdly large sunglasses Rosa picked out.   
  
Carl rolled his eyes and timidly held something out to Chihaya...Chihaya's eyes narrowed and found they were keys.   
  
“Um, my mom insisted I take the convertible for our double date and, uh, I nearly had a heart attack driving over here so you should!” he blurted.   
  
Chihaya, now understanding why the fellow looked so freaked, smirked and took them from him, “Figures.”   
  
“Y-you ready?” Carl asked, squeamish for some reason, “The girls are probably at the station already.”   
  
Finding the glasses, he propped them on his head and nodded, “Yea, let's roll.”   
  
Almost _six_ months. That was ridiculous. He didn't think he could stay interested in _anything_ for six months, let alone a girl. But hey, he could be wrong about some things. And today was the 'day after' of his fluffy pink cloud's birthday. Naturally she spent the real day with family, giving him a good enough amount of time to try to fathom a gift for her. He figured jewelry was safe and, grudgingly, he hit up his trust fund...well, what did it matter? It wasn't doing any good just sitting there. And he figured powderpuff spent a clean amount of dough on him, he might as well drop a nice piece of change on her. 

  
His initial thoughts was to get her a necklace with a P...for powderpuff, pixie, and pink cloud. But that probably would just be a little confusing. His following thought was one of those three things but uh, a powderpuff necklace? A pink cloud...? Pixie?   
  
It was hard as hell and why he hated shopping!!   
  
Finally it struck him when he saw a rose made out of a pink diamond. Wow, it was like a _sign_. He bought it, ordered pink roses to his house for today, and got reservations to a nice little outside restaurant sitting in the middle of a river. Strangely, Chihaya had been extremely proud of himself. Like Carl said, he seemed to be changing but...he got some pleasure out of knowing that he was capable of such tasks as planning a birthday date with his girlfriend. It struck him as...well, normal.   
And he hoped she liked it too...   
  
So he had been excited all day yesterday during Rosa's birthday which she'd requested off beforehand. Carl and Katie had just stared at him as he almost gushed about his plans. Maybe he was being childish and seeking a 'well done', but, like he said, he was feeling downright giddy.   
  
...Until _somehow_ they got themselves invited.   
  
Rosa called him that night saying she wanted to take Carl and Katie with them...he'd almost got completely pissed off, asking 'why the hell she'd want that?'. Because they were her friends, she'd exclaimed. Irritated, annoyed, and quite frankly heavily disappointed, he muttered 'whatever' and hung up. Well so much for _that_.   
  
But Rosa called him back, asking him gently what was wrong. He informed her quite firmly that he had planned this for her and him, not her, him, and the whole friend brigade, and that he'd been really looking forward to this and he'd spent a lot of effort in putting this together for her. He wasn't looking to share... She seemed surprised and told him soothingly she was sorry, that she'd inform Carl and Katie that she'd spend it with him alone and they could all do something later. One other lesson they both learned? Talking helps. Sometimes.   
  
So yea, he'd been so pleased...until Carl called and pleaded and cried to let him come. It was one of the few times where Chihaya hadn't felt all that troubled that Carl may bellyache for the rest of his life to him. But it was Carl. Carl was like the little brother that he'd never had, he always, _always_ got his way. Shamefaced, like a dog coming with his tail between his legs, he called Rosa and told her to reinvite Katie, Carl was going. Rosa seemed very confused. Not that he could blame her, he was flip flopping after pretty much just arguing that he wanted to be alone with her.   
  
Carl swore that he'd bring something to make it up to Chihaya though...and as they walked outside, Chihaya could tell the 'apology' for being a third wheel was the black convertible. Climbing into the car, he scowled at Carl. “Only _you_ would drive in a convertible with the top up on such a nice night!”   
  
“I thought something would fly down and kill me!”   
  
Chihaya groaned loudly at that, pressing the switch to drop the top, starting the monster up. Propping his hands on the wheel, he looked around and remarked, “I haven't driven in forever.”   
  
Carl squealed as he gunned it out into oncoming traffic, foot completely on the gas. “I can tell!!”   
  
“Oh Carl...this is almost enough to make me think we were cool...” Chihaya sighed airily, wearing his shades as the setting sun blinded him, his arm stretched out over the seats.   
  
Carl snorted and shaded his eyes, “Uh...Chihaya...?”   
  
“Mm?”   
  
His 'bestie' smiled nervously, twiddling his fingers, “You...don't mind if Katie and I sit at your table right?”   
  
Chihaya gazed ahead at the road before sending Carl a look to kill, “Um, yea, yea I do. Didn't I say that was the _only_ reason you could go, because I was getting a table alone with my girlfriend?”   
  
“I know but-but...t-things are really awkward between me and Katie lately” he confessed, bowing his head, “I mean, I don't know what I've done at all! We were doing so great and then over the last few weeks, she...she just doesn't seem as into it.”   
  
Chihaya raised a brow at him and Carl sighed miserably, slumping, “The only way we can still go out is if...we go with people. She doesn't have interest in being with just me.”   
  
“Yea well, you two need to stop interjecting into Rosa and my dates. I want to spend time with my girlfriend without our 'besties' being there.”   
  
“I know, but--! ...What if she leaves me?” he whispered.   
  
Chihaya frowned at him before he returned his gaze to the road.   
  
...They'd been together eight months, Katie and Carl....what...did that mean?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Yagami Rosa blinked at Katie, her arms crossed as they stood at the station. The bronze haired girl seemed almost edgy, nervous, fearful...what was going on? Why was this happening...?   
  
Rosa had had the traditional birthday party with her family...a little smaller than dinner night with just her older brother and sister with their spouses and children there but fun all the same. Her daddy bought her, of all things, a pink roadster car of some sort...she couldn't drive it until she was in college, he'd beamed, but he knew she'd get there...so it was a super cute and touching gift. Everyone got her an amazing gift, actually. She was currently wearing her sister-in-law Celia's present of an adorable pink sundress and a pair of heels her grandmother got her. Her nephews bought her a pretty silver headband with painted pink rose decorations. It all came together for a pretty awesome outfit...   
  
After everyone had left and she and Miru demolished their cake, Katie called and pleaded to let her go on Chihaya's and her date. Rosa had blinked and said, 'sure', assuming it was just like any other date. 'Good' she'd gushed. She apparently had something 'important' to tell Carl...   
  
She called Chihaya just to give him a heads up that the other couple were going but he'd flipped a lid and hung up on her. A little weirded out, she managed to quell her upset enough to call and ask him what was going on. He always flipped out like that though and well, they were about the same, they avoided resolution somehow. But she figured there was a good reason... 

And surely, he explained quietly that he'd worked extra hard on planning a nice birthday date for her and had actually been looking forward to spending it alone with her. Now how could she go against the bristliest fellow alive when he said he'd planned a special birthday outing for her? She'd apologized and assured him she'd tell Katie and Carl they couldn't.   
  
Katie, not all that moved that Chihaya had been romantic and adorable, was quite irritated but told her 'fine'. Rosa had frowned and shrugged slowly, setting the phone down. Her and Carl had been pretty testy lately...was...something going on with them?   
  
She'd just gotten out of the shower when Chihaya called her and informed her to 'reinvite Katie because Carl was going'...admittedly, she was a little upset that time. She hadn't been against the idea of a date with just her boyfriend. As of late Katie and Carl had been getting themselves involved in everything they planned and it was just consistent double dates and well...those weren't always what she wanted to do. But Chihaya didn't seem anymore pleased about it so maybe Carl or Katie had weaseled their way in...   
  
Rosa pursed her pink lips as she gazed at her friend. She'd asked Katie what was going on, only to be met by a curt 'nothing'. But that wasn't right...something had happened and Rosa wanted to know what. It wasn't really just affecting Rosa's best friend but her and her boyfriend too! Just because they were having issues didn't mean Chihaya and her should be used as methods around them!   
  
Katie looked apprehensive and Rosa just sulked. And judging by her friend's expression, this date might just be an absolute downer as a result. Sucks! 

  
“Hey-y-y-y ladies, you wanna come ride in my fancy pants car?”   
  
Rosa jumped, startled out of her thoughts, looking to the street in front of her, having not noticed... 

She squealed. “Oh my God!! It's a convertible!”   
  
Chihaya and Carl were sitting in a black convertible sport's car with the top down, Chihaya wearing the shades she got him, Carl looking nervous. But ah! A _convertible_!   
  
“Hey, I thought you weren't into overly unnecessary things” Chihaya remarked, tilting his shades down.   
  
Rosa skipped over, now very excited, “But it's a _convertible_!”   
  
Chihaya snickered and elbowed Carl, sitting in the front seat with him, “Back seat, ho. If I'm driving, my chick gets to ride shotgun with me.”   
  
Carl looked completely against this but slowly climbed over the top. Katie swallowed and climbed into the back as Rosa scurried into the front seat, gasping, “It's _so_ cool.”   
  
“How easily impressed you are” Chihaya smirked.   
  
“Ah! It's a convertible!” she squealed again, completely delighted.   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes around, his smirk growing, “Well, if that's enough to make you happy, I guess you don't need your gift, huh?”   
  
Rosa's attention shifted, “Rosa likes presents!”   
  
“I'm sure she does” he replied airily, reaching underneath his seat and handing her the roses, “Happy Birthday, Powderpuff. You're a year from being legal.”   
  
She pinched him as she giggled, taking them and hugging them, “They're beautiful...”   
  


Giving him a warm kiss on the lips, she started messing with the radio, “Ooh! Does this have a wireless transmitter?”   
  
“Oh! Uh, yea” Carl flustered.   
  
Rosa fished her iPod out of her purse and Chihaya cocked a brow, “Nothing too girly, please.”   
  
She suddenly sneezed...and Chihaya's other brow rose as he smirked, “Never mind, you even sneeze girly...”   
  
Rosa pouted, chose a song, and leaned into his side, singing happily, _“I don't mind where you come from as long as you come to me. But I don't like illusions, I can't see them clearly. I don't care no I wouldn't dare to fix the twists in you. You've shown me eventually what you'll do._ ” 

Chihaya frowned, remembering his mother had a thing for this song, saying it reminded her of her high school relationships, murmuring, _“I don't mind, I don't care, as long as you're here. Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again. You'll just come back running holding you scar hardened hand; it's all the same. And I'll take you for who you are if you take me for everything. Do it all over again...it's all the same.”_

“ _Hours slide and days go by 'til you decide to come. And in between it always seems too long...and sudden. But I have the skill, yea, I have the will to breathe you in while I can. However long you stay is all that I am...I don't mind, I don't care, as long as you're here. Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again; you'll just come back running holding your scar iron hand, it's all the same. And I'll take you for who you are if you take me for everything. Do it all over again...it's always the same.”_

“ _Wrong or right, black or white, if I close my eyes, it's all the same. In my life the compromise, I'll close my eyes, it's all the same. Go ahead say it, you're leaving...you'll just come back running, holding your scar hardened hands. It's all the same. And I'll take you for who you are if you take me for everything. Do it all over again...it's all the same.”_   
  
Rosa sighed airily, closing her eyes before glancing over her shoulder at the other two seated on opposite ends of the cars, staring away from each other. Biting her lip, she frowned...   
  
...Maybe it was a rough spot, she told herself. They were happy with each other before...   
  
Gasping a little as Chihaya kissed her forehead, he mumbled into her ear as they sat at a stoplight, “...Uh, sorry I got all bitchy about being alone with you then...turned around and invited Carl. It wasn't my intention, I...did want to be alone with you.”   
  
She blinked at him, kissing his cheek and murmuring that it was okay into his ear. For a moment, she felt selfish because they didn't really seem to matter in the scheme of things. Smiling, closing her eyes as Chihaya drove to wherever they were having dinner, she pondered if she had felt this happy in a relationship before...   
  
...Hmm.   
  
  


* * *

“ _Uh...those two are really something, huh?”  
  
Katie glanced at Carl as they sat on a bench at the beach...they'd just finished dinner and now the two were chilling on a towel out somewhere near the water. She smiled wearily, “...Yea, they're former us.”   
  
This made Carl wince and he looked away, gnawing his lip, “...Why?”   
  
She shook her head, “Why what...?”   
  
“...Why 'former'?”   
  
Katie kneaded her hands, staring at the sand at her feet before gazing at him, her blue eyes exasperated, “...I think you know why.”   
  
“No I don't!” he blurted, his cheeks flushing, “L-look, Katie--”   
  
“Carl, no, let's...let's not make this complicated” she rasped, gazing at him sadly, “I...I can't really do this anymore, okay?”   
  
Carl's lip shuddered and she grimaced, “You're...such a nice guy, Carl, and...and that's not even the problem, I just can't stand...that! You...you have to understand how that feels, right?”   
  
“Then let me make it up to you” he pleaded, “I-I can change! I-I mean, I really can!”   
  
Katie shook her head sadly, looking away, “...I'm sorry, Carl.”   
  
The male gazed at her before quickly standing and running away. She bit her lip, standing as well, “Carl!”   
  
Tears tugged at her eyes and she covered her mouth...oh no. _

“That may have been, quite possibly, _the_ suckiest dinner I have _ever_ had. And if you ever happen to meet my parents and had to eat with them, which, _God,_ I hope you don't, you'll know that is saying something.”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya snarled as he stretched the blanket he bought at a store near the riverbed restaurant out on the beach as Rosa sighed, standing with her arms crossed as an ocean breeze swept through her pink locks. “Rosa has to agree it wasn't pleasant.”   
  
“Yea, well, I'll plan you a 'actually _good_ after birthday date'” he muttered irritably, “I mean, _God_ , if you're going to get yourself invited to a dinner, why would you have to make it so damn unpleasant?!”   
  
So the drive was nice...and that was about it. He parked the car and they walked across the bridge over the water to the restaurant where they checked in. Getting seated at one of the traditional Japanese tables, they ordered some good sushi and sashimi to share. Rosa excitedly fed him though he'd grumbled it was _her_ birthday...but hey, it was all good.   
  
On some level it was probably his fault, buying him and Carl some sake to add to the experience. Unfortunately, it didn't add anything _good_. As soon as Carl got _a lot_ of the liquor in his system, he started talking about how Katie was being unreasonable about something...but apparently it was something similar to something Chihaya had been 'unreasonable' about. Chihaya demanded what the hell _he'd_ been unreasonable about but Carl summarily ignored him, choosing to yell at the increasingly angry Katie. Katie, apparently already having a fierce temper to begin with, quickly put him in his place. But by this point, everyone in the whole restaurant was staring at them, annoyed. Chihaya was ready to horrify them by stabbing Carl in the eye with a chopstick.   
  
Rosa had just gotten silent, something he began to recognize as a sign of her dissatisfaction. It pissed him the hell off. Maybe his manners weren't impeccable but did people that hadn't been entirely welcome to begin with act like asses at someone's birthday that he'd put so much effort into planning and wanting it to be utterly _perfect_ for her? He felt completely and absolutely infuriated and grabbed Rosa's hand, stalking from the place, paying his tab before practically running towards the car.   
  
He had wanted to drive off and he had every single intention of doing so but Rosa, bless her overly nice and sensitive heart, told him they couldn't leave them there. Why the hell not?, he'd never know, but he waited, his jaw ticking. Rosa actually attempted to soothe him which only managed to upset him more. Damn it, it was her birthday they were jacking up with their own issues.   
  
Eventually they appeared, looking quite embarrassed, and he couldn't even mutter a word to them. That was quite possibly the most childish thing ever. And the sad part was he couldn't really blame _Katie_ , she was the one that got Carl to stop angry drunken rambling, after all. _Why_ couldn't he just grow up!   
  
So to salvage a _miniscule_ part of this night, he wanted to chill with her privately on the beach and he sent an utter death glare when Katie and Carl tried to linger near them. Absolutely not.   
  
Chihaya sighed, sinking down on the towel, holding his arms out, disgruntled, “I'm ready to kill.”   
  
Rosa cocked a brow, “And uh, I want to be close to you in that mood?”   
  
“What the eff ever, woman. Hug me before I go postal.”   
  
She giggled for the first time in hours and slipped into his embrace, kissing his jaw sweetly, “See, why can't you be at least semi-cute most of the time?”   
  
“Well, it's not my way” he answered with a groan, lying back with her in his arms, gazing up at the summer stars, “Rosa...”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“...I get the feeling they are _definitely_ going to break up.”   
  
She grimaced and nodded in agreement, miserable, “It's so sad, they're such a cute couple...I just wonder what happened! Katie usually tells me or Mai everything but neither of us can figure it out!”   
  
“I can't beat it out of Carl either” Chihaya admitted with a sigh, “I just know it sucks for us at the moment too. I don't know why we're getting dragged into it...”   
  
Rosa was silent for a moment before lifting her chin, gazing at him, “Chiyo, we're sort of like they were...you know, cuddly and content and giggly and all that. What...what if that's what's destined to happen to us?”   
  
Chihaya raised a brow at her, shifting his purple gaze into her red one before considering that...surely, the cuddling would get draining, the content and giggly would face issues, and all that wouldn't be 'all that' some time down the road, he could assume. Staring at her as she seemed fearful at such prospects though, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. Nor did he want to inevitably cast them to that future. Maybe the cuddling would just get sweeter, the content and giggly would grow, 'all that' would be all the better because they were together.   
  
...It wasn't like him to have optimism but in this circumstance, he wanted to have some badly...and really didn't see any problem in having it.   
  
Kissing her softly, he shook his head, “We'll be fine, Rosa...I think if you can put up with my cranky attitude for six months, you have the patience of Job and...well, that's probably what I need. And...as long as we talk and sort out the issues unlike these two, well...I think we...do have a future.”   
  
He never knew what 'future' meant in the scheme of relationships. He'd never had the desire to marry or have kids or have a house with a white picket fence or anything like that. Perhaps future meant a week from now or years from now, he had no idea... 

But Rosa seemed to be content with it, maybe his description fitting into her definition of the word as she kissed him. He sighed faintly before jumping, startled. Rosa seemed surprised too and he groaned, “Sorry, jeez! I forgot to give you your present!”   
  
“What? I thought roses and dinner were my present” she frowned, confused.   
  
“What lame presents that aren't going to survive” he snorted, reaching into his pocket and taking out the box, “Here...happy birthday.”   
  
Rosa frowned more and took the velvet box, opening it before she gasped, her eyes widened, “O-oh my God.”   
  
“What?” he scowled, “You don't like it?”   
  
“N-not _that_. Is that...a _real_ diamond?”   
  
Chihaya sighed, taking it from her and removing it from the box, “Yes, it's a real pink diamond. Apparently quite 'rare' or something...”   
  
“I-I c-can't take that!” she stammered, “Th-that's way expensive! You have to p-pay for _life_!”   
  
Chihaya smirked, quirking a brow, “'Pay for life', huh? I suppose I do...”   
  
Rosa pinked as he slid behind her, sweeping her loose hair over her shoulder, kissing the back of her neck before slipping the necklace around it, snapping the clasp into place. “There...? I think it suits you.”   
  
“I-it's _nice_ but Chiyo--” she blurted, looking flustered.   
  
He held a finger to her lip to shut her up and grumbled pleasantly, “I went _shopping_ for this, Rosa, I don't shop for ANYTHING aside from food. And you have no idea how many hours I was lost in the mall searching for the perfect gift. I'm not going to be homeless tomorrow having bought this for you, okay? Just tell me you _kinda_ like it and I'll be happy.”   
  
“I love it” she rasped after a moment, hugging him.   
  
“Perfect” he said simply, gazing upward, closing his eyes partially, “You know, I never thought I'd buy any woman anything like that...I guess I have changed.”   
  
“Is that a good or bad thing?” she asked into his chest.   
  
“...Eh, we'll see” he laughed some, closing his eyes, “I can't say I understand this 'fashion' thing you thrust upon me, I need hours to pick out a shirt but...I guess breaking the mold isn't a bad thing at all.”   
  
“I'm glad” she smiled happily.   
  
He was happy...he guessed. He never really felt such a feeling often, it was almost too foreign. And for a second, he wanted just to forget everything and lay there. 

But it wasn't to be.   
  
“Carl!”   
  
Narrowing his eyes as Katie practically yelled the fellow's name, he glanced over his shoulder but was alarmed to find Carl sprinting away. Leaping to his feet, he scowled, “Carl!”   
  
This didn't stop him either and Chihaya groaned, breaking into a run to catch up with him. Great, what had happened...?   
  
Catching up with him at ease, unlike SuperRosa, he found the guy practically in tears, sobbing about something incoherently...just like Chihaya figured, he was an utter mess. The only thing he'd been able to discern was: 'Katie left me'. 

Sighing gravely, he looked over his shoulder as the two girls meandered up to them...waving them on towards the car, he seated the two girls in the back and Carl in front with him this time. Still made for a _very_ awkward car ride.   
  
So exasperated that this evening was somewhere between a disaster and a nightmare, he stared helplessly at Rosa as she climbed out at the station. She lingered by the door as Katie sped away towards the gate. Rosa looked after her before sighing, leaning over him and giving him a kiss, “I'll call you later, okay? Thank you for tonight.”   
  
“That's not much to thank me for” he muttered, “...Happy birthday.”   
  
She smiled at him and he bit his lip as he watched her cross the threshold to jump on the ferry before looking back to the despondent being seated beside him. Shifting the car into 'drive', he actually, for once in his life, was upset he lost his bet to Rosa. 

...He still didn't understand what 'future' meant in his vocabulary but after this, he did actually hope his and Rosa's was nothing like Carl's and Katie's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “All the Same” is by the Sick Puppies, one of my “high school” songs, actually, from around the time I graduated...along with 'Say It Right' by Nelly Furtado and that Flyleaf song...
> 
> Which reminds me, I've told you that Chihaya's parents will be a DOOZY, right? Like, it'd require intense imagination and almost questions the boundaries of the 'crossover' between Harvest Moons. Nonetheless, when his parents appear, it'll actually be a pretty interesting character development in surprising ways. Nevertheless, I bet you're wondering who they are...and I actually gave away a bit of a clue for his mother if you consider her gift likes and dislikes a few chapters back XD
> 
> Oh yea! And going to hmotaku dot net, apparently all the girls from the Save the Homeland/Hero of Leaf Village or Town or something (I need a PSP!) series were given heights! I was pretty happy that out of all the girls, Gwen was the tallest (but only at 5”5', I made her 5”8'...). However, Katie is the shortest at 4”11'...I'm definitely going to have to revamp heights for the edit. Like Celia fluctuates insanely and Roomi was all over the place and Jyun said that Rosa was taller than Roomi but apparently not...ugh.


	10. Whatever You Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Limey.

Hideyoshi Chihaya stifled a groan as Shomura Carl cried himself to sleep...in _his_ bed!   
  
Chihaya stared at the man strangely, his eyes narrowed at the fellow...how did he and him ever get to be friends?, he found himself pondering. Carl was like his complete opposite in a sense. He was almost like the rich boys that beat them up except an utter wimp. Maybe it was because Carl was nice to him, that, overall, he'd never hurt a fly. But he was still spoiled absolutely rotten. 

Jumping as his phone made a triple beeping sound, he sulked. Damn it, Rosa, you knew he was bad at texting. Defying all technological advances, he didn't have a fancy smancy keyboard or smartphone, he saw no use for it. Of course, he was dating a teenager so that was unheard of. Sure, he tried but he almost ended up throwing his phone into oncoming traffic. It was the symbol button. He had to click it five hundred times to get to the right symbol then he'd get impatient and started pressing really fast to get through all the rest of the crap then skimmed _right_ over it. He'd told her that if she wanted him to stay in his right mind, she'd just, uh, call.   
  
Opening up to glare at whatever she sent though, he frowned. 'r u up?' 

Well, it was two in the morning so a text message probably wouldn't have roused him if he had been asleep. He sighed. Powderpuff knew what she was doing. Walking into his living room, he stretched out on the couch, dialing her number. She picked up immediately and he sighed, “What's up...?”   
  
“Rosa found out what's happened” she sighed as well.   
  
Chihaya dropped his head back against the arm of the chair, “I _despise_ drama, Rosa.”   
  
“I know, Chiyo.”   
  
Sighing again for possibly the millionth time that night, he rubbed his forehead, “What happened then...?”   
  
“Well! Katie's birthday was last month, okay? And it was awesome because her birthday was on the same day as her and Carl's monthly anniversary. So Carl planned this huge dinner for her and had a limo and a fancy dinner at a restaurant set up and everything!”   
  


“...Okay.”   
  
“Rosa knows you hate the filler but it's necessary” she informed him reasonably.   
  
He smirked, closing his eyes, “Okay, go on.”   
  
“Okay, well, she was picked up by the limo and went to the restaurant. She'd spent all day getting ready and stuff so she was way looking forward to it.”   
  
Rosa took a breath, “Carl didn't show.”   
  
Chihaya opened his purple eyes, a little startled, “He didn't show?”   
  
“Katie sat outside the restaurant for six whole hours, Chiyo, waiting for him to show up and he never came or even called her. He wasn't picking up her calls either.”   
  
Nibbling his thumb, he raised a brow, trying to recall if he'd asked Carl to work any overtime last month, “...Well, maybe he was at work? I don't really remember.”   
  
“Oh, well, that's where the _real_ issue comes into play” Rosa groaned, “Remember tonight how he said 'Katie, you're so unreasonable about this, you and Chihaya'?”   
  
He scowled, “Yea, what the hell was that about?”   
  
“His mother.”   
  
.... 

Chihaya could have face planted. His mother? His mother. Of _course_. Running a hand down his cheek, he grumbled, “...What....happened?”   
  
“His mother apparently wanted to go to Milan for the Spring Fashion Week” Rosa informed him gravely, “And Carl just picked up and took off on the exact day without even _telling_ her, Chiyo! And the worst part is he said he'd do it again because he didn't do anything wrong.” 

“Now _that_ doesn't sound like Carl” Chihaya retorted in disbelief.   
  
“It's more filler.”   
  
He groaned, “ _What_?”   
  
“Well, Katie was super upset and a while back she dated this guy she was super into. He wasn't like Mel or the bad boy jerks she usually goes for and she really, really liked him, but he dumped her. He actually called her and said he was thinking about her and wanted to tell her 'happy birthday'. So of course he was a likely candidate to vent to and he asked if she wanted to hang out with him instead...”   
  
Chihaya frowned, “And...?”   
  
“She said 'no', that her boyfriend may show up...” Rosa murmured, “But, of course, he didn't, and she went home _so_ upset. And he finally called the next day and she demanded to know what the deal was.”   
  
“He was off gallivanting in Italia with his mother...” Chihaya groaned.   
  
“I mean, wouldn't you be a _little_ upset if that happened?”   
  
Chihaya silently considered that. If? “...No, I know that feeling well enough, Rosa, it's not pleasant and Katie would have all the right to be _a lot_ upset. It was completely inconsiderate, if that's the case.”   
  
“You want to hear Carl's side” Rosa said knowingly.   
  
“Well...yea.”   
  
Rosa was shifting around, he was able to discern, and murmured, “He got upset with her because she told him her ex called and said he'd hang out with her. She hadn't meant to mention it, it just came up.”   
  
“You chicks really need to stop doing that” Chihaya informed, standing to walk to his bedroom, “I'm sorry, the last thing I want to hear is what your ex is doing so much better than me.”   
  
He could tell she rolled her eyes, “Fine, it is a pretty blatant tactic of comparison but uh, if your ex that dumped you calls you but your boyfriend is flying off to Italy without even telling you, wouldn't you feel kind of, oh, miserable? Maybe even a little pathetic?”   
  
Chihaya considered that as he trudged through his closet...yea, okay, fine. Yay, my boyfriend that left me and I was really into calls me on my birthday is pretty much it's only highlight. And he gives me an opportunity for a pity date but I can't take it, my real boyfriend should be showing up but he's actually off in Italy with his mommy, not having informed anyone of his whereabouts! Chihaya's eyes narrowed slightly as he further digested that. “...Again, if it's true, tell Katie I'm impressed she didn't _kill_ him.”   
  
“But the tip of the iceberg is that he actually was angry with her about having gotten the call from the ex. Hearsay, of course, but he didn't see why she was so upset that he went off to do something with his mother and would spite him by talking to the ex she liked so much.”   
  
Chihaya tapped his fingers against the edge of the door, grabbing his flannel pajamas, “Katie thinks he doesn't trust her.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Not really ironic there, of course, trusting that he'd show up for a date and not run off to another country at the drop of a hat” he snorted, shaking his head as he took off his jeans, “One more time, I will hear what Carl has to say about it but...”   
  
“I know it hurt him but Katie really can't tolerate that kind of thing, Chihaya...”   
  
“No...I suppose she shouldn't have to” he admitted reluctantly, tying the ties to his pajama pants, “Anyway...enough of that. We'll settle it tomorrow. For now, I need some rest.”   
  
“Okay...”   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes as he grabbed his pillow from the top of the bed, dropping it at the foot. He didn't want to wake up snuggled around Carl. “I'm sorry all this bull got in the way of your birthday, Rosa. How can I make it up to you? I honestly don't know how.”   
  
“It was fine as is” she assured.   
  
“The _hell_ it was” he snorted loudly, dropping into bed, “You can come nap with me again...and I'll make you dinner. At least we'll be in the protection of my home away from drama.”   
  
Rosa giggled, “Okay...well, if you insist.”   
  
“I do....soon. G'night, Rosa.”   
  
“G'night, baby.”   
  
Closing his eyes, almost wanting to wake up and smother Carl since he'd not only taken his bed but was kicking him in the face, he dreamed about her again. Luckily this time it was in a bed but he still had no visual on her body nor what her voice would sound like in such a situation... 

...It was getting serious. 

* * *

  
  
“I never _completely_ said that!”   
  
Chihaya gave Carl a 'seriously?' expression as he got ready for work. “Completely? Meaning you said something _similar_?”   
  
“I said I'd do it all over again for my mom!”   
  
“That's _exactly_ what Rosa pretty much told me!”   
  
Chihaya hadn't slept a lick between dreaming about Rosa and him having mind-blowing sex and Carl kicking him like he was out to win the World Cup. The whole thing pretty much left him in a peculiar and confusing mood of being groggy, irritable, and bitchy but kind of intrigued, satisfied, and maybe a little sexually frustrated. And the weirdest part was he wasn't even really that cranky. What the hell. 

But Carl woke up, sobbing, saying he'd told Katie that he'd change! Chihaya demanded to know what happened and, to his horror, Carl told a pretty verbatim story to the one Rosa told him but from his point of view. He'd planned this huge birthday for Katie and it was going to be great because it was their anniversary too. But Shomura Leona called, complained he hadn't gone with her anywhere in weeks. No, not months, _weeks_. Carl, like a _complete_ mama's boy, was like, of course! Chihaya almost smacked him _for_ Katie when he said he didn't think it'd make a difference if he didn't call, he didn't have phone access for a while. He assumed after, oh, waiting a _while_ , she'd get it and leave. 

“Carl, you stupid mofo, how the _hell_ can you be _that_ selfish? _I_ can't even be that selfish and I barely care about anyone!”   
  
“How is it selfish?” Carl demanded.   
  
Chihaya was fixing himself some toast and paused as he started to press the button, in utter disbelief that Carl even could word that in a question. “Carl...did it ever occur to you that you could call Katie _before_ you left, say something has come up and I'm 'so sorry, baby, I can't make it tonight but I'll super make it up to you when I have the first chance'? Like, easy as that, you two would still be peaches and cream. But no, no, you don't even give her a damn warning!”   
  
“What does it matter?! She still would have been upset!”   
  
Chihaya was frustrated at this level of emotional stupidity from someone that didn't _have_ sucky parents and was loved his whole life. He should damn understand and be... sympathetic! Or at least know that people had feelings! Chihaya, on the other hand, sucked completely at that type of thing but he understood better somehow? But then... 

“She would have been upset, yea...but she would have been the kind of upset that's capable of overcoming kind of easy. Instead, what do you do? You completely disregard her, don't take the time to even warn her you couldn't make it which would have been the simplest thing in the world to do, and you let her sit their for several hours and on her _birthday_ , no less, to wait for you when she could have made alternate plans! She waited for _you_ , Carl, does that not mean anything?!”   
  
Carl actually just sulked, “W-whatever. You were right, I shouldn't have...have dated a teenager. Anyone else would have understood. My-my mother is important to me.”   
  
“Carl, I don't understand that one damn bit but y'know, it's still pretty understandable and nothing's wrong with that. But you know what? Katie's not acting like a 'teenager' or a 'little girl' or anything, she's acting like a normal human being with feelings that you completely snubbed” Chihaya found himself lecturing, “I don't even begin to understand this clueless attitude! You're always giving me advice about being more emotional with Rosa and you could be this lost about it in yours?”   
  
Carl gaped then looked upset, “You...you always understand me, Chihaya. Why are you defending _her_?”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened as Carl's shoulders slumped, walking towards the door, “I'll see you later...”   
  
“Carl--”   
  
But he left, leaving Chihaya completely disgruntled...he did understand Carl, honestly. He understood that Carl was redirecting his former antics of skipping work for his mom to his girlfriend. Except it only happened once because well, that was a pretty big whammy right off the bat. Fine, guys apparently stood girls up all the time but obviously Katie wasn't going to put up with it.   
  
...Bah.   
  
  


* * *

“Well good, that's one ridiculous couple out of the way, just _one_ more to take care of” Mai remarked, sending a look to Rosa almost expectingly. 

Rosa rolled her eyes as she walked back with a tray after delivering it to her customers, Chihaya sending Mai a dark look, “Shut it.”   
  
Katie looked like she hadn't slept at all and was completely miserable. Mai gave her a sympathetic look before glaring at Rosa, “I mean, look at her, she's completely depressed! How will you feel when you realize you're dating a complete ass and dump him?”   
  
Usually Rosa just laughed Mai insulting him off or rolled her eyes but she surprisingly looked a little angry, “He is not! Don't talk about Chiyo like that!”   
  
“Oh my God, I can't believe you're getting mad!” Mai exclaimed, “He's so not that great!”   
  
Chihaya, feeling pretty intrigued that Rosa wasn't letting Mai badmouth him, retorted, “Don't hate because I like Rosa more than I did you. She isn't judgmental and needy like _some_ people.”   
  
“You were just _cheap_ ” Mai said coolly.   
  
Rosa suddenly smiled nervously, trying to stealthily hide the necklace he gave her...down her bosom. But Mai indeed noticed and scowled, “What are you doing...?”   
  
“Nothing!”   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes, “You have nothing to hide, Rosa. I _gladly_ got that for your birthday, it was not a big deal...”   
  
But surely Mai's eyes widened and she glared, looking at the necklace before gawking, “T-that's...a _diamond_.” 

Rosa sighed, starting to walk away but Mai followed, “He got you a _diamond_?!”   
  
Chihaya stared after them before glancing at the despondent Katie as she kneaded her hands, “Uh...hey, how is...Carl?”   
  
“Crushed” Chihaya answered slowly, shaking his head, “But...don't feel bad. Carl needs to realize he can't really...be irresponsible and get away with it.”   
  
Katie clenched her eyes shut, nodding rapidly before shaking her head as well, “I...I like him a lot, you know, it just hurt how...how much he didn't care.”   
  
He sighed gravely, patting her shoulder absently, “...I know how that feels, believe me.”   
  
“You gave her a _diamond_!?”   
  
Chihaya glared at Mai, “Maybe I'll buy her a mansion next, Mai, then what?” 

Rosa gave him a look and he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket when the door swung open, revealing Carl...Katie quickly scurried off. Carl didn't say anything, however, and went over to the kitchen, standing there, facing the stove. Chihaya gazed at him and Rosa frowned. Grasping his arm, she smiled, “Let's take a break, kay? It's slow...”   
  
Chihaya blinked absently at her before nodding, “ _Mai_ , do me a favor and watch the front, will you?”   
  
She sent him a death glare and he rolled his eyes again, walking with Rosa to the back. Sitting on the couch, he groaned, “ _Why_ did I date her...?”   
  
Rosa sighed as well, sitting in his lap and resting her ear against his shoulder, “I don't think it matters...she's just a little jealous, I s'pose.”   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes at that and hugged her waist, grumbling, “So this weekend, right? You'll come extra early again, we can sleep, then I'll make you dinner?”   
  
“I suppose it sounds like a plan” she yawned, snuggling against him. 

He closed his eyes, “Carl's mad at me. Seems to think I was defending Katie because, well, every bit of what she told you was true.”   
  
“Give it time...Katie may even forgive him.”   
  
Chihaya gave her a 'really?' look and she groaned, “Probably not but still! We can be hopeful...”   
  
“I just hope that Carl learns his lesson one day. Hell, I might break down and tell Leona what he did, scare her from pulling those spontaneous trips by telling her at this rate Carl will be alone and barren his whole life.”   
  
“Don't be a jerk” Rosa pouted, closing her eyes, “...But maybe.”   
  
“Definitely.”   
  
She smirked at him and nuzzled his cheek, kissing his nose, “Do you want kids?”   
  
Chihaya snorted loudly, “ _Hell_ no.”   
  
“Why!” Rosa demanded, pulling away.   
  
“ _Why_ would I want kids?! Loud little rascals, the lot of them! And they smell! And they're effin' _gross_ , you couldn't give me enough money to change diapers and-and _bathe_ them and crap. No” he cringed.   
  
“But there's more to it than that!” she insisted.   
  
“Like WHAT?”   
  
“Like...I dunno! Rosa hasn't had a baby!”   
  
He actually gave her a ambiguous expression, “Well, if you ever come to find out what's 'more to it' then you're definitely not with me anymore so it wouldn't matter...”   
  
Her red eyes narrowed and he waved a hand, “Look, I don't know, okay? We're quite a bit early in our relationship to even be talking about stuff like that. Maybe if we've been together for half a decade, okay, but six months? We're not even to a year yet!”   
  
“Fine” she relented, pushing her face into his neck again, “But our babies would be hot.”   
  
“Hot, short as hell, and possibly cotton candy colored” he snickered.   
  
Rosa laughed, pinching him, “See? You have thought about it!”   
  
“Thought about how our kids would be mutants? Hell yea!” he teased.   
  
She tackled him backwards and he laughed as she found a tickle spot...how dare he be ticklish? Ugh, another oddity, he supposed. Trying to catch her hands, he laughed out brokenly, “S-stop, oh my _God_ , you're fired!” 

“...What _are_ you two doing?”   
  
Chihaya jumped and Rosa sat up, sitting slightly on his stomach, looking startled as Mai stood at the door, glaring. Chihaya wiped his eyes where unwanted tears had been shed as a result of being forced to _laugh_. “Obviously we're about to get it on.”   
  
“Chihaya!”   
  
Mai crossed her arms, giving them a look, “Oh really...? Funny since Rosa won't give that up so easily, hmm...?”   
  
Rosa's red eyes narrowed almost dangerously and Chihaya grimaced, setting her on the ground, “I was totally messing around, Mai, jeez. Let's get back to work, Rosa...”   
  
“Okay...” she mumbled, rushing from the room past Mai.   
  
Mai glanced after her prior to raising a brow at him before leaving as well. Chihaya glowered after her form, pursing his lips tightly. Ugh. 

Fine, okay, yes. She was his seventeen-year-old girlfriend but he.... _definitely_ desired her. Of course he would never be like all the dicks that dumped her because she wouldn't put out at their whim but...but he did find that he had needs. Usually it wasn't bothersome before, his own sexual fantasies, because they were either about someone completely out of his league or completely fictional. 

Alas, nowadays his tensions had turned their sights towards a certain girl...after the cafe, it was other places like his apartment or the park or just...anywhere. But these dreams were frustrating because she was always soundless and all he got was the upper part of her bust. He wasn't sure why he wasn't quite imaginative enough to 'fill in the blanks' but apparently his fantasies had their points to making stuff up. It was beginning to get...frustrating. 

He wanted to have sex with his girlfriend at some point... but he could at least keep his weird sudden hormonal burst under wraps until she was prepared. The last thing he wanted to do was force or guilt someone to have sex, _neither_ of them would enjoy it and it'd be wrong...   
  
Standing there lost in thought for a second, he sighed and wandered to the kitchen, back into this dramatic mess, Carl sending him a glare and Katie standing completely on the other end of the cafe. 

...Meh, if only that was his _only_ problem... 

* * *

“ _Son of a bitch_!”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya and Shomura Carl were sitting in the back, the store closed for a 'holiday' where they had to prepare these jarred preserves and sell them as part of a charity. They did it every year so it was a minor annoyance but it wasn't exactly everyday they got a 'holiday' where they were closed. If they could get it done fast enough, they could pretty much consider it a day off. 

Except for some reason this year the jars came with the caps _on_ them! 

Chihaya's face was turning red as he gritted his teeth, attempting to unscrew these bastards but failing, letting out a breath as he released. Carl looked completely exasperated and gave him a weak look, “...I don't think we're going to get _one_ of these done.”   
  
“Maybe if I break them open...” muttered Chihaya.   
  
Luckily Carl usually never stayed mad with him long. Of course that was a week ago and if he was still mad, Chihaya would have had to smack him. But...   
  
Katie and Rosa waltzed in, having been in the front making the preserves, cocking a brow. Rosa was incredulous, “You haven't got _one_ of those open yet?”   
  
“Shut up! It's hard!” scowled Chihaya.   
  
Carl shook his hand, grimacing, and Katie frowned, “They're on really tight...?”   
  
“ _Really_ tight” Carl emphasized with a sigh. 

Weirdly enough both Katie and Carl expressed that they didn't really care much for how awkward it was between them so they kind of went back to pre-dating stage. Which was strange to Chihaya but he was extremely thankful, he didn't want to lose either of them to such pettiness... 

Rosa knelt, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with Cookie Monster on it as this wasn't an official work day, grabbing a jar, “That's so weird they'd have it on tight though!”   
  
“Well, it is” Chihaya sulked.   
  
She tilted her head and must have decided to give it a whirl... 

And the lid popped right off.   
  
Chihaya and Carl stared at her as she blinked, “Oh, that must have been a loose one!”   
  
Katie picked one up...and pop. Rosa picked up another and...pop. 

One right after the other, the girls were taking the lids off like they were ripping wet paper in half. Chihaya just gawked and Carl looked pretty floored...soon the girls completely usurped the position and they were sent to take care of the preserve... 

........ 

“We _suck_ ” hissed Chihaya, stirring the kettle furiously.   
  
“Definitely...” whined Carl.   
  
It was because Rosa was like star athlete, that's why! He'd finally gotten around to going to her Spring Regional match. It was one of the top schools in the area, the one she was going against. He was a little preoccupied at first by the skirt she was wearing though...if a skirt made her legs look that long when she was only five feet tall then it was _too_ short! ...Not that he _minded_. 

But if it was supposed to be a challenge, one would have never been able to tell with how Rosa absolutely destroyed her opponent. It was like the intensity of a pro the way she darted back and forth on that court, knocking those tennis balls across the court. It was the first time he completely noticed her rippled muscles. Strange, actually, Rosa wasn't a poor cuddle partner... 

Apparently, however, she was stronger than him. 

Irritated by this, he glared at Carl, “That's it, Carl, I'm sick of being a useless glob of muscle-less _fat_! We're working out!”   
  
Carl looked intrigued, “Really? Us...?” 

“Why not?” scoffed Chihaya, “We spend at least half our day playing Bion. If we quit like one day or cut off fifteen minutes to go run or something...”   
  
Carl looked dubious at best but shrugged, “Might as well, right? That was just plain embarrassing, we couldn't even get one off.”   
  
Chihaya agreed emphatically, balling his fists and sending a determined glare back as Rosa carried in the jars with the same exact effortless manner as she opened them. Seven months he'd been with her meaning this relationship may go on for a while. And he'd be damned if he wasn't at least half as strong as her. 

So let the games begin. 

* * *

“I can't...feel...my toes...”   
  
Chihaya lied face forward in his couch, Carl having barely made it to the room, collapsing lopsided on his recliner. Groaning in agreement, Chihaya looked up at him, not sure he should have pain in places he had pain.   
  
“I said... _we_ should work out. Why the hell...did you...get a trainer?”   
  
So Chihaya, pretty gung-ho about this, went and got himself some jogging pants and sports drinks and the whole ten yards. He'd been ready to get some muscle. Him and Carl signed up for a gym membership and everything! It was going to be good.   
  
...Of course, when Chihaya arrived, someone was standing next to Carl...a guy that was six feet tall and built like a tank. His name was, Chihaya had to keep from snickering, “Bob”. 

But oh, maybe Bob had one of the most typical names to have ever existed but he was no laughing matter. Chihaya ended up lifting weights until his arms were ready to melt and so many crunches he probably crushed his internal organs...Bob wanted him to do five pull-ups. Chihaya had never done _a single_ pull-up in his life...and now that was Bob's goal. Chihaya's goal was never to move again and make breathing stop hurting... 

“T-that's mom's...personal trainer” Carl groaned, “She said...she said if we wanted to get in shape, he was the guy to do it.”   
  
Chihaya groaned loudly at that and turned over on his back, rubbing his face, “Ugh...I'm not looking forward to that again...”   
  
Carl gave him a shocked look, “A-again?! We're going to do that again!?”   
  
“Of course! We're trying to get in shape!” snapped Chihaya.   
  
And Carl gave him that kind of 'oh...' expression that Chihaya knew meant that he was now officially on his own. Ugh. Closing his eyes, he sighed as his cell phone rang and picked up, “Hello...?”   
  
“Hi Chiyo!”   
  
“Hey Rosa...”   
  
“Aww, what's wrong?” she asked, probably sensing that somehow even his eyelids hurt. 

He groaned, rubbing his face, “I'm a little stiff and sore, that's all...”   
  
“Poor baby! Were you lifting a lot at work?”   
  
Chihaya grimaced. He was trying to keep this a secret so that if at some point he did give up, she wouldn't give him a tough time...but he wouldn't! Never! “...Yea. I'm not sure if I can lift a tomato tomorrow now...”   
  
“Rosa can come give you a massage” she offered way too cutely.   
  
“How lewd...”   
  
She huffed, “Hentai!”   
  
He snickered, managing to sit up, “I'll take you up on that later, Powderpuff. For now, I think I'll just pop some aspirin... and take a bubble bath.”   
  
“Imagining Chiyo taking a bubble bath makes Rosa giggle.”   
  
Chihaya smirked widely, closing his eyes, “Maybe that's our next endeavor together...”   
  
“Ah!”   
  
“What! It'd be _adorable_.”   
  
Rosa snickered, “You must be exhausted, using the word 'adorable' and talking about bubble baths. Get some sleep and call me when Chihaya comes back.”   
  
“Oh, _now_ who's being a jerk!?”   
  
She giggled, “I'm kidding! But oh, I have to go, I'm watching my sister's baby and she just woke up from her nap...”   
  
Chihaya raised a brow. Well, it had been one of their more weirder arguments. Her sister apparently had had to have an emergency C-section for her child after falling down a flight of steps. Rosa was very upset about it but didn't seem to want his comfort? He rarely tried to comfort anyone and well, that she didn't want it honestly ticked him off. She just said she was worried about her sister, she wasn't really in need of any comfort herself. He could see what she meant by that, it wasn't her that had a premature baby and whatnot but still! 

It was one of the ones they never resolved, alas, as bother mother and child were perfectly okay. Yukina Felicie was her name, apparently. 'She has white hair and green eyes' Rosa had gushed. Okay, so apparently none of Rosa's siblings resembled her whatsoever if not a single one of her nieces or nephews looked like her. Or maybe genetics was just like 'red eyes and pink hair is too manga a combination to repeat!'. 

Sighing, he bid her farewell before wondering if he should go soak in a bucket of ice or pop half a bottle of Advil when he noticed Carl leering at him. Chihaya scowled, closing his phone, “ _What_?”   
  
“I am **so** jealous of you!” he seethed, kicking before squealing, “Oh, it hurts!!”   
  
“Jealous of me? Why?” Chihaya echoed, a bit bewildered.   
  
Carl sent him a 'are you serious?' look. “You have a girlfriend. And you guys get along really nicely and you've been together for such a long time. At least a long time compared to your other attempts...”   
  
“Yea, she's kind of grown on me. Like a wart...”   
  
His old friend just stared at him and Chihaya sighed, tilting his head, grimacing as even that caused distinct pain, “I mean, I don't know. It's still really different...and, uh, the whole...not being intimate is starting to get to me. I mean, not to the point where I'd abandon the relationship or anything, it's just been on my mind a lot.”   
  
“Intimate?” Carl echoed, confused.   
  
Chihaya shrugged, groaning, “Yea, like...you know, sex.”   
  
Carl looked mortified...as he'd always been about such topics. Shomura Leona was actually a very sexual being which made Chihaya wonder quite a bit about his father, the guy didn't seem to know what 'sex' was...but nonetheless, Carl seemed almost traumatized by the mere idea. Kind of made Chihaya wonder...both his parents were a thousand times more sexual than Leona and well...sex certainly didn't disturb him. 

“W-well, that's just weird!” Carl blurted, “She's a teenager!”   
  
Chihaya groaned, “It'd be rough if this lasted a really long time and she _did_ want to wait until she's eighteen. I'd be a frustrated wreck by then...”   
  
“You're such a perv!”   
  
“Why does everyone say that?! All I want is sex!” Chihaya exclaimed, exasperated. 

Carl huffed and crossed his arms before looking sad, “...I miss Katie so bad.”   
  
Chihaya managed to clamor to his feet, limping over to his refrigerator, “Do you...? You guys seem like you're okay just being friends.”   
  
“Well I'm not!” Carl whined, depressed, before standing, “...I'm going home to sleep and cry.”   
  
“Because of the pain or Katie?” Chihaya asked airily, pouring himself a glass of wine.   
  
Carl opened his mouth before a bone popped and he sobbed, “Oh my God, I don't even know!”   
  
Chihaya snickered and sipped the white wine, “Don't give up on me yet, man. I know that's just how you do things but if you can hold out for a few more weeks--”   
  
“Hey!” interrupted Carl, seeming insulted, “I can do this whole crazy thing with you for as long as you do it! I'm going to quit being a failure.”   
  
Chihaya couldn't help but give him a skeptical incredulous look and Carl glared, “You'll see! I'll slender down and be awesome and impress and get Katie back!”   
  
“Kay...”   
  
Puffing, indignant, he left and Chihaya sighed, heading to take a warm _shower_ before perhaps sitting and playing a bit of Bion before he went to bed.   
  
Gym, video games, bed...kind of seemed almost normal, he had to admit. And Rosa, strange little pixie that she was, kind of made all that happen. He...wasn't exactly sure what that meant. 

Oh well, he groaned, stripping...he'd worry about it once he got feeling in his fingertips again.   
  
  


* * *

“I can't believe he gave you a diamond!”   
  
Rosa narrowed her eyes as her newest niece mewed against her shoulder. They were all sitting around the Yagami home, watching a movie, and Rosa rolled her eyes, sipping a strawberry soda. “Really, I can't either, Mai, but he did. And I love it, it's pretty. But I would have been happy with anything he gave me. The roses he got me were good enough, in fact.”   
  
“Roses don't last forever” Mai muttered, munching popcorn.   
  
“I'm pressing them and putting them in my scrapbook” Rosa giggled, kissing Felicie's temple tenderly.   
  
“How romantic...” Katie mumbled, nibbling a cookie, “How is _Chihaya_ that much more of a romantic than Carl?”   
  
Mai shook her head, “Got me. I mean, Carl could at least outdo the King of Evil.”   
  
“Chihaya is not the King of Evil!” Rosa defended haughtily, “He's really, really sweet. I think he just has difficulty showing it to other people.”   
  
Mai blinked languidly at her, turning away from the movie, resting her elbow on the couch, “Oh really? So Chihaya is special, hmm?”   
  
Rosa nodded emphatically and Mai smiled deviously, “Special enough you'd do him?”   
  
She froze and Katie groaned, “Here we go again...”   
  
“Why is it always THAT with you, Mai!” Rosa scowled.   
  
“Because! You lost all these great guys because you're holding onto something you'll just lose one day eventually to someone you're probably not even going to stay with _anyway_ so what difference does it make?” she demanded.   
  
“It makes a difference to _me_ ” Rosa sulked deeply, leaning back, “And...and I don't know if Chihaya's special enough for that yet.”   
  
“I seriously doubt it” snorted Mai, “You're looking for Prince Charming to take your valuable virginity and you certainly don't have him in your arsenal at the moment.”   
  
Rosa glared at that and huffed, leaning back and rubbing Felicie's back as she got a little disgruntled by the arguing. Always the same argument. Why was that so important to Mai anyway?   
  
...She didn't really know though, when she sincerely thought about it. Sure, she found Chihaya attractive but not that 'I want him' kind of attractive. At least, not yet...though she figured she should be there already, right? She just wasn't sure... 

But at the very least she knew he was special. When they kissed or made out a little harder than normal and she did feel him get a tad excited, he actually pushed away. He'd say he fell out of the mood though quite obviously he was _very_ in the mood or that he wanted to do something else...most guys would have tried to touch her, to incite the desired action. But no, Chihaya meant what he said, that he would wait for her... 

Biting her lip, she rocked Felicie gently and sighed...she wanted to make him happy. But she didn't even know what that kind of attraction felt like. She loved his personality, she adored spending time with him. She felt that intimacy but... 

What was physical attraction?   
  
  


* * *

“...Rosa, does Carl look...skinnier to you?”   
  
Yagami Rosa hummed as she came back from a table delivery before looking at Katie, confused, as the girl stood by the kitchen, her brow raised as Carl quickly ran to the back to get something. Rosa blinked, “Well... I haven't really stared long enough to notice. Why?”   
  
“I don't know. I mean, he wasn't fat or anything like that before but he was still a little...rounder than that and now he's looking almost...trimmed?” Katie nibbled her thumb, cocking her bronze brow.   
  
“Maybe you're seeing things you want to be there” she teased.   
  
Katie stuck out her tongue and Rosa laughed, calling, “Carl-san! Do you need help in the kitchen?”   
  
He came back, carrying some flour, and Rosa was actually rather stunned. Indeed, like Katie had said, everything about him seemed slimmer and it actually almost made him look taller. What...? But he smiled the same Carl-like smile on a seemingly narrower face and shook his head, “Nah, I'm good, Rosa. In fact, Chihaya just called, he should be back in a few.”   
  
Rosa squealed, delighted. Chihaya had been away for nearly four days at Yume's home office in Yokohama. Nyoko had called a managers meeting to discuss the direction the stores were going to take and whatnot and some other crap, he'd grumbled. Rosa had giggled that it was only four days. But she did miss him. He must have been busy because he didn't call much at all... 

Oh well, just a couple more minutes! She skipped to another table where some high school guys were seated. “Hi! Can I take your order?”   
  
“Maybe if you give us your number” one blinked, looking innocent though his intentions seemed far from such.   
  
Rosa smiled, “I'm seeing someone...could I interest you in a drink instead?”   
  
“Aww, he doesn't have to know” another remarked, ignoring her question.   
  
She sighed in her head. Well, this was where her waitressing got annoying, when 'no, I'm seeing someone' didn't seem to mean a whole heck of a lot. Ready to say she'd give them another minute to 'think it over', she squeaked when someone came behind her, “Something the matter...?”   
  
Rosa gasped, again ecstatic to find Chihaya standing behind her, looking a little irritated. He was, weirdly to her, the jealous type. Not the 'you're mine and mine alone, don't even _look_ at other men' kind of jealous type, but 'guys better get the picture when you say you're mine or I'll make it clear for them'. The guys stared at him weirdly and Rosa smiled, folding her hands, “Chihaya is the manager of Yume. I'm sure he's just coming to make sure everything's in order.”   
  
“Oh...” they echoed suspiciously.   
  
“I need to speak with Ms. Yagami, actually” he said in a dry tone, “I'll send Rika over.”   
  
This seemed to bring their spirits down but Rosa skipped after him as he led her towards the break room. While for a second she was worried she'd actually done something wrong, she smiled when as soon as Chihaya closed the door, he rested his face against her shoulder, his arms hanging limply as he muttered, “That was the single most horrible week of my life.”   
  
“Poor baby” she cooed, turning her head to kiss his cheek. “What happened?”   
  
“Well” he sighed, “Our Yume is the highest performer of all the Yumes so-o-o we get a nice little summer bonus.”   
  
Rosa gasped, “Really?! That's amazing! What's so bad about that?”   
  
“That the other Yume managers were trying to kill me the whole time with death glares and pranks” he snorted before closing his eyes, “What do I care? They just need to up their game...” 

She nodded avidly in agreement and wrapped her arms around his waist...before being slightly taken aback.   
  
Chihaya wasn't fat whatsoever, a rather rail thin kind of fellow with little if any defining muscles. So when she hugged him, it was just a tad bony, she supposed. But now...it felt kind of thick, like maybe...muscle? Or some really hard thick weird under shirt...   
  
About to question him, a strangely uncharacteristic grin crossed his face as he pulled away, “Oh yea, hey, check this out.”   
  
Rosa blinked, confused, as he took her hand and gasped when he pressed it against his stomach, against his undershirt....and sure enough, there was a ripple of muscles underneath. Stunned, her stomach fluttering, she flushed, “O-oh wow, you've...you've been working out?”   
  
Chihaya nodded proudly, releasing her hand, “Me and Carl. We had this personal trainer named Bob that was busting our asses pretty hardcore but now he wants to see what we can do on our own and will check in on us every month to see if we're still on the right track.”   
  
“O-oh” she stammered, “I...I don't know why I haven't noticed.”   
  
“Probably because I don't walk around shirtless” he smirked before staring at his arms angrily, “These bastards won't bulk up _at all_ though. I mean, I have _some_ bicep now but it's not even comparing to the muscle in my stomach, jeez. I can't handle lifting anymore weight either...”   
  
“W-well, it's fine!” she insisted, “I-I mean, what made you want to work out anyway? I think you were fine so I hope it wasn't something I did...”   
  
“Actually, you and Katie being able to manhandle all those jars open while Carl and I couldn't manage to get one loose together did the trick” he rolled his eyes around, “I mean, you're all mad tennis star and I'm wasting away muscle mass becoming a flat blob. I could use the exercise. It was ridiculous how out of shape I was.”   
  
Rosa bit her lip as he started to grab his apron, “W-well! I think you'd look kind of funny becoming too buff!”   
  
Chihaya blinked languidly at her, “Oh...? Well, I guess so. It wouldn't balance out with my height to become like a body builder.”   
  
She agreed, heavily nodding, and he shrugged, scratching the back of his head, “I mean, it's still not like I want to quit any time soon. I'm not going to become a gym rat or anything but I actually feel pretty good about myself for once. I mean, I've always been the skinny kid because I was forced to work on studies or something, not...exercise.”   
  
This kind of surprised her and she blushed, folding her hands behind her, “...May I see?”   
  
“See what?” he echoed, confused.   
  
“Your abs!” she pouted.   
  
Chihaya stared at her for a long moment before flustering, “N-no!”   
  
“What! Why not!?” she demanded.   
  
“B-because! They're probably nothing like your ex's abs since they were all jocks and crazy athletes! I'm just a noob just learning what an 'elliptical' is!” he grunted, trying to put on his apron.   
  
“Nah uh!” she protested, “I don't care about that! I just want to see them!”   
  
He gave her a sulky defiant look which she returned before he groaned loudly and lied down on the couch, resting his head against the arm rest. “ _Fine_ , knock yourself out... but you better not laugh!”   
  
“I won't” she assured, walking over cautiously before sitting beside him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.   
  
She felt heat filter in her cheeks as his purple eyes watched her. What the...what was she doing? He was right, all her exes had abs so...why would this be any different? “C-close your eyes! You're making me nervous!”   
  
He scowled, looking ready to question her but he must've decided better of it and did so. Swallowing, unbuttoning the last clasp, she slowly parted his shirt and lifted the other...   
  
Of course, she'd seen Chihaya topless...from behind...once. And sometimes she'd tickle him so she knew his skin felt smooth. But now, staring head on, she found herself flushed. Well, Chihaya could definitely use a little bit more time in the sun, he was a pale fellow. His...nipples showed out a lot as a result.   
  
“Ah!”   
  
Chihaya jumped, startled, “W-what?!”   
  
“N-nothing! Keep your eyes closed!!” she blustered, horrified.   
  
He started to grumble but relaxed again...how embarrassing, she thought to herself, groaning in her head. The muscles didn't show hardcore though they did make him look a tad more masculine than before, she presumed.   
  
Tilting her head, her gaze narrowed a bit as she ran her finger along the lines the abs formed. She pulled back when he flinched a little. “H-hey, what are you doing? I didn't think you were going to feel me up...”   
  
“I am not!” she squeaked, her whole face red.   
  
Sighing, she stared at him a bit more before realizing that this change was a tad unsettling. She wouldn't expect Chihaya to be bugged by something rather trivial. Katie and her worked really hard during practice to get muscles like that, it wasn't like she went out of her way to attain them. It wasn't like she was trying to show him up...   
  
But...she did kind of like it. She supposed if it were 'trivial', Chihaya wouldn't have made it past a week of training and given up and still be the same old Chihaya. He obviously put a lot of time and effort into it. “Well, I'm proud of you” she gushed, “I mean, it's not good that you sit around for 72 hours a week on Bion.”   
  
“Yea, yea” he snickered, opening his eyes, “Juro hates it because it did cut out a few hours from our missions but that guys pushing three hundred pounds as is, he apparently barely even moves at all...”   
  
Chihaya's sandy brow rose as she absently rubbed his stomach again, “Uh...why...are you doing that?”   
  
“I like how it feels! Is that a crime?” she pursed her lips in a moue.   
  
He rolled his eyes, “What, you never touched your other boyfriend's muscles?”   
  
“...No.”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened at her as she gazed off, still pouting, and he swallowed, “...Oh, uh...why?”   
  
“Because my other boyfriends would expect something if I touched them so intimately” she mumbled, shaking her head, “I couldn't even be interested in that kind of thing. They'd take it too seriously and demand why I was teasing them even if I just kind of wanted to...experiment.”   
  
“Experiment?” he repeated plainly.   
  
Rosa just sighed and he sat up, glancing at the side of her face as she gazed forward at nothing in particular... “Well...maybe that's why you're not that interested in sex? I mean, guys aren't really giving you any reason to want them when they're so eager to get you to sleep with them and looking for whatever excuse they can to get you to bed sooner...”   
  
She looked sad and he cleared his throat, flushing, “I...I mean, are you at least a...little attracted to me? I mean, I know I'm not the most attractive guy in the world...”   
  
Rosa gasped, startling him, turning to face him swiftly, “R-I don't think that!”   
  
“The R's again, huh?”   
  
“I mean, I don't know! What makes someone say I really want to have sex?” she questioned, throwing her hands up.   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened, a tad disturbed. “Dunno...kind of just happened for me.”   
  
Rosa looked blank before turning to him seriously, like a student going at their studies intensely, saying firmly: “Teach me.”   
  
His eyes somehow managed to stretch more and he was a little wordless for a long few moments before realizing he wasn't breathing. “....Muh?”   
  
“Teach me!” she pouted, “I know you want to have sex so-so I should learn to want it too!”   
  
“No, no, no!” he quickly waved his hands, “You're not _learning_ to want anything like that, it's something you _feel_. A-a natural course of events, a kind of yearning. I can't just say, 'Rosa, feel sexy!'.”   
  
“'Sexy'? I'm not sexy” she said as if she was puzzled by this statement.   
  
He gaped at her incredulously, despite the sentiment slightly deviating from what he meant. “Are you _kidding_? Of course you're sexy, you have to be nuts to think otherwise!”   
  
“It's the boobs, right?” she leered.   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to refute before pausing, gazing down at the atomic breasts in question before clearing his throat, “...Well, no lie, they definitely make the package but...you're very...sexually attractive.” 

  
Rosa stared at him as if she was deliberating before saying: “You have very attractive lips.”   
  
“...”   
  
“And I like your tummy muscles. And your eyes are really pretty” she said happily, gazing at him almost glitter-eyed, “You're like my own private bishonen.”   
  
His turn to stare at her, he remarked after some seconds of silence, “...We're never going to have sex, are we?”   
  
Rosa pouted and he actually had to laugh a little, running his fingers through his blonde bangs, “It's fine, Rosa. I mean, you apparently think I'm pretty or handsome or something but the physical want's not there. I understand.”   
  
“Is it a burn in your stomach?” she asked suddenly, “Like when we kiss and run your hands down my back?”   
  
Chihaya gaped a little, his eyes wide, stunned. Staring at her, he almost winced. He was getting a little too turned on by the this conversation. “I...I think so. I...I get those things too, strangely.”   
  
“Then...maybe if we...kissed and touched more I'd feel it more?” she bit her lip.   
  
Tilting his head, setting his gaze into her scarlet one, they closed faintly, “Hell...worth a shot, right?”   
  
She nodded and softly slid into his lap, for the first time actually straddling him, usually sitting cross legged. Chihaya swallowed as she dipped her tongue between his lips before closing his eyes, running his hand down her back. He groaned into her mouth as she felt up his chest, light waves of fluttering dancing around deep inside as she did so. Her tongue lashed powerfully at his, the burn bruising as she teasingly gnawed in between. He almost moaned as her hot lips danced across the flesh of his jaw, down his neck. Ugh...wasn't he supposed to be trying to turn her on...? It always seemed to be the opposite.   
  
Chihaya moaned, caught off guard, when she grinded against his crotch. Now that was _almost_ too much, he snarled in his head, grasping her thighs and pulling her flush against him, taking over and nipping down her throat. His body reacted, startled and a little giddy, when a light gasp escaped her. It...it sounded kind of...pleading. He got stiff, his chest clenching with desire as he ran his hand delicately up her skirt, up her thigh. So...soft...   
  
“Hey! I have to get something out of my purse! You two can't just lock the door!”   
  
They both gave exclamations of shock, Rosa jumping out of his lap and him quickly flying to his feet. Swallowing, his face on fire, completely alarmed, he swiftly buttoned his shirt and grabbed his apron, putting it on and stalking out of the room past Mai wordlessly, shocked at himself. What the hell! He was at work, what were you doing, you idiot?!   
  
...Oh jeez. 

* * *

  
  
Rosa covered her face, gasping underneath her hands, trying to get her mind back from swimming as she hid in the lady's room, embarrassed. Katie and Mai were on the other side, trying to get something of an answer out of her when she really didn't have one...   
  
It felt good.   
  
Gnawing her thumb, she whined. What...what did that mean? It felt good? Their bodies pressed to each other, kissing, teasing... 

...Wanting...   
  
Pursing her lips and clenching her eyes shut, she was too humiliated to face Chihaya. She wasn't comfortable with this at all! He reacted, he wanted her... 

And...for a second, she...did really want him too.   
  
Opening the door, she smiled awkwardly at Katie and Mai, telling them that she just said something embarrassing to Chihaya, that was all, and needed a moment to recover.   
  
Slowly walking back towards the front, she winced as Chihaya pretty much ignored her. She didn't really know why but she could tell he was actually upset with her...cautiously coming to his side as he stirred something on the stove, she frowned, “W-what's the matter?”   
  
He didn't say anything and she bit her lip, trying again, “I've upset you. What's wrong?”   
  
“You haven't upset me” he muttered at length, “I'm just pissed that I was doing something like that at damn work. It was completely inappropriate.”   
  
Rosa grimaced and he grumbled, “L-look, I...I don't really know if I was doing anything to make you 'want' me but maybe we should just give up on that for a while.”   
  
She stared at him, startled, before swallowing, “If...you'd like.”   
  
...Because she wasn't quite sure she agreed.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (x) Remember in Leave Out All the Rest that Kaede had Felicie prematurely as a result of falling down the steps after an argument with Steiner. I think this chapter actually came quite a few months later, to be honest. I don't know how many but...


	11. Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon.

_Chihaya's hands danced across the flesh of Rosa's back, the heat of the water adding some strange unimaginable sensation. They were both naked, naturally, their bodies intertwined. She ran her fingers through his wet hair, kissing him passionately, pressing against him heavily for support.  
  
He moaned, grasping her thighs, rubbing them, attempting to pull her even more flush against him. His cheeks burned, his mouth hungrily suckling at her neck, moving one of his hands to clench her breast....suddenly, a shocking action, he touched her sex. _

_And she moaned.  
  
_ Yagami Rosa gasped as she sat straight up in bed, soaked in a layer of sweat as she stared around her room, completely confused.   
  
...Did she just...?   
  
Cheeks flushing, she whined as she lied on her side, burrowing under her covers. It was just a dream that took a weird turn of events...though it actually seemed to start off that way.   
  
She felt, for lack of an even more appropriate word, slutty as she fearfully slid her fingers into her panties, finally recognizing the heat of arousal for what it was...it... 

It was completely unsettling. _  
  
_   


* * *

“Morning, princess.”   
  
Yagami Koji stood by the stove where his wife was preparing omelets for breakfast, sipping a cup of black coffee. Usually, he got an express happy 'good morning, daddy!' pinned with a zealous kiss on the cheek.   
  
Today Rosa wandered past him wordlessly like she didn't even realize he was there or that she was in a room...   
  
Cocking a brow, he glanced at Popuri and she frowned, looking to Rosa, “Rosa?”   
  
She must have been completely out of it, she sat almost robotically at the table next to Miru who was looking at her suspiciously. “Earth to Rosa...?”   
  
Finally she snapped to and gasped, actually jumping, “Oh! Uh, good morning, everyone!”   
  
“Good morning” Koji greeted again slowly, sitting at the table, “You...okay?”   
  
Rosa smiled nervously, “Um, yes. I just didn't sleep well last night, is all...”   
  
Koji frowned, “That's not good...you want to take the day off and rest? You're barely sleeping enough as is with all your activities.”   
  
Aghast, she rapidly shook her head, “No, no! Rosa will be just fine, daddy. It's Friday, I can get some sleep tomorrow.”   
  
“Okay...” 

Popuri served breakfast but it was a tad quieter than usual...mostly because Rosa was pretty much the conversationalist and seemed a little distracted. Koji's brows furrowed as he polished off his omelet before standing, setting his dishes in the sink. Miru glanced at the clock hanging there and sighed, “Well, we need to be getting to school...”   
  
“Oh, alright, honey” Popuri smiled, “Both of you have a good day.”   
  
Rosa rose mechanically and flustered strangely before she quickly scurried up to Koji as he rinsed his dishes, kissing his cheek, “Bye, daddy.”   
  
“Have a good day, princess” he smiled before he frowned slightly, “You sure nothing's the matter? You know you can tell me.”   
  
She appeared dubious at best but smiled forcedly, “It's nothing, papa. I'll see you after work, okay?”   
  
“...Okay.”   
  
Her and Miru left and he pouted sulkily, gazing after them. “Why do all my girls feel it necessary to hide stuff from me? I can be very helpful, I'll have you know.”   
  
Popuri giggled as she brought over her plates, setting them in the sink, “You can also be downright crazy, love.”   
  
The dark haired man snorted, wrapping his arms around her waist, “When I need to be. If it's reasonable, I can stay reasonable.”   
  
His wife smirked at that, kissing his lips, “I dunno, you have a pretty long streak of getting unreasonable...”   
  
“Meh.”   
  
Nuzzling his cheek, she sighed, “But I'm sure she'd tell us if it was something really serious. Rosa tells us everything usually, you know that.”   
  
“I s'pose” he admitted reluctantly. 

Just why wasn't he so sure about that...?   
  
  


* * *

“Okay, what's wrong with you?”   
  
Rosa groaned as her and Miru started to walk to school. It was Fall again, she thought with a faint smile. It felt like just yesterday that she was starting to work at Yume, scared senseless of the man that would become her boyfriend because of what Mai had told her...   
  
Miru glared at her as she zoned out, “ _Rosa_.”   
  
“Oh Miru, I'm so dirty!” she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.   
  
“What??”   
  
Cheeks ruddy with color, she whispered lowly, “Last night, I-I dreamed about Chihaya.”   
  
Miru tilted his head thoughtfully, “'Dreamed'? How so?”   
  
“...Dreamed” she whispered.   
  
He looked confused...before it must have dawned on him and his mouth formed a silent 'oh' before looking bewildered once more. “You've never dreamed about him before? You've been together for like eight months!”   
  
“I know! B-but we were talking about it at work yesterday and-and well, we started kissing, and I _kind of_ think I got the feeling of what I was supposed to feel and-and now, I...I think I'm a little more interested” she whimpered.   
  
Miru considered this before shrugging, “Well...good. I mean, take the necessary precautions and stuff. Unlike me, you can get pregnant and whatnot and I know dad would blow a fuse if that happened...”   
  
Rosa gawked, elbowing him, “I-I'm not having sex just like that, Miru!”   
  
“But you just said--” 

“I know what I said but-but no!” she blurted, her face on fire.   
  
He just sighed, “I don't know what to tell you then...”   
  
“I know! But I just feel so naughty...I've...I've never like...touched...my... _argh_!”   
  
Miru glanced at her, stunned, “What?? You've never...oh, this conversation is so weird!”   
  
Rosa glared as he cringed before shaking his head, “Well...Rosa, if that's the case, then apparently you haven't let Chihaya touch you either.”   
  
“Of course not!” she gawked.   
  
“Well then, do a little foreplay with him” Miru suggested, “Like not full completely penetrative sex, but a little touching and kissing and petting. Try to get a feel and comfortable with the idea of him doing that to you.”   
  
“B-but wouldn't he want to...you know, put it in?” she bit her lip.   
  
“Well, I guess you could keep your clothes on or something, maybe make it harder for him to do that...” Miru shrugged again awkwardly, “I mean, I didn't fight to keep it from getting...put in so I don't really know what honestly to suggest.”   
  
She leered at that before looking at him nervously, “You...you think it'd...it'd be okay? That it wouldn't freak Chihaya out...?”   
  
Miru snorted, “If he's had to wait this long, I'm pretty sure anything would be better than nothing.”   
  
She elbowed her twin harder before biting her lip...maybe she was overreacting. It was just one dream after a pretty peculiar experience anyway. She could just be suffering some weird aftermath of that...   
  
...Nonetheless, the idea of exploring this somehow managed to intrigue her, no matter how naughty it made her feel.   
  
  


* * *

“Are you paying attention, ass?”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya tapped 'attack' absently, gazing at the screen in miserable confusion. “What...?”   
  
Juro rolled his eyes and Carl frowned, “Chihaya, are you okay? You've been out of it for the last few days.”   
  
He didn't answer. Mostly because he didn't want to and...mostly because he didn't know how.   
  
It was weird, he supposed, that Rosa seemed a little into him. For a second. Of course he didn't get a chance to explore if he could amplify it or if it'd die as quickly as it came, but...but he got the idea it was the latter.   
  
Rosa wasn't that into him...or into him like _that_ when he was pretty much completely into her in both manners of the relationship. That she never felt that desire for him, even if he said that was okay...it kind of left him feeling empty. How were they supposed to be together with one-sided desire...?   
  
Frowning, a little depressed for whatever reason, he jumped when the doorbell rang...he figured it was her and he wasn't sure he wanted to answer for a moment. But, deciding otherwise, he stood and turned the knob.   
  
Rosa, as he expected, was on the other side, wearing a frilly black skirt and a hoodie over a sleeveless white henley that showed off her chest a lot. Not that he should notice that type of thing anymore, he figured. “...Hi.”   
  
“Hi” she said faintly, wringing her hands, “Are...are you busy?”   
  
“A little. We were about to do a mission” he muttered, walking inside but leaving the door open for her to enter. 

Rosa sat down on his couch as he started to head back to his computer. “Chihaya... I want to talk to you.”   
  
Growling to himself, he marched back, settling a little away from her on the couch as he gazed towards the wall, “What?”   
  
“Why are you upset with me?” she demanded a little shakily.   
  
“It's in your head” he said briskly, “What's up?”   
  
“Tell me!” she demanded firmly.   
  
Chihaya hissed, standing up, “I guess, Rosa, I am just a little hurt, okay? I mean, it wasn't very reassuring that you haven't been at all attracted to me except for a couple minutes yesterday. I thought I was okay with it but then I realized, uh, thanks? Sorry I'm not hot!”   
  
Rosa rasped, “Chi-Chihaya, that's not true!”   
  
“What are you doing here, Rosa?” he muttered, sitting down and grabbing his headphones.   
  
“I-I wanted to explore!”   
  
He paused and glanced back at her, puzzled, “...Explore? Explore what?”   
  
“L-like...” her face grew red, “T...touching...things.”   
  
Chihaya stared at her for a moment, completely blank, before remarking plainly, “...Things.”   
  
“Like...like...you know” she stammered, looking away.   
  
...Somehow he wasn't sure if he did. Gaping, he swallowed, slowly setting the headphones back down and wandering back over to her. “Uh, you...you don't mean like down...south or anything like...that?”   
  
Rosa clenched her eyes shut but nodded heavily. Chihaya stared before suddenly his stomach kind of knotted...oh...crap.   
  
“I-! I don't want to-to do anything like...like you putting it...”   
  
Chihaya just gaped and she squealed, covering her face, “F-forget it! I-I just thought maybe I could-could try it, to see if...if I like it...I mean, I had a dream about it, us, yesterday and...and it was kind of nice...”   
  
Completely and utterly speechless, he grinned completely nervously now, totally contradicting his anger from earlier about her not wanting him. Dreams? She had a fantasy about him?? Why?! He wasn't hot! This was too much pressure!   
  
“Uh, o-one...one second, baby...” he said quickly, stuttering, rushing back to his computer and picking up his headphone, “Uh, s-something just came up, guys, do the mission. I'll...I'll talk to you later.”   
  
Before Juro could cuss him out, he logged out and turned his computer off, gazing wide-eyed at the wall behind his desk before slowly shifting his eyes back towards her. She looked completely nervous but not nervous enough that she seemed doubtful...   
  
...What the hell was happening here?!   
  
Slowly walking back over to her, he sank down next to her and swallowed, “Uh...so-so...touching. And uh, exploring...and...wow, that's...that's a little unexpected.”   
  
“Do you not want to?” she bit her lip.   
  
Chihaya grimaced, “N-no! I mean, yes! I mean, I want to explore and touch and whatever with you!”   
  
She actually giggled a little, which was a tad reassuring and relieving... “You sound scared.”   
  
“I don't mean to” he whined, “I didn't wake up today thinking I'd be doing anything like this!”   
  
Rosa shifted uncomfortably, “I-I want everything to be under clothes though, okay? I-I mean, I wore stuff it would be easy to navigate under...”   
  
“...Oh” he grinned even more anxiously.   
  
“And-and if you don't mind though” she said shyly, “I...I kind of want to see yours though I don't want you to see... me. O-only if that's okay with you though.”   
  
... _Oh crap_. “...If...if you like. Did...did you bring...extra clothes?”   
  
She shook her head, squaring her shoulders, “I brought panties.”   
  
“......Oh. Okay” he said, his eyes probably the size of saucers. “Um...well...good...thinking ahead there...”   
  
At something of a total loss, he cleared his throat and smiled, “Want...want to go and...and do this in bed?”   
  
Rosa looked at him, shocked, and he blurted quickly, “I-I mean, foreplay on a couch, that's...that's not cool! Es-especially since I'm the first guy that's...?”   
  
He dragged off to affirm this statement and she nodded. Oh, no pressure. But Rosa looked wary, “J-just promise you won't...get carried away?”   
  
“Huh...?”   
  
“If...if we do this in a bed, don't get...carried away” she whispered.   
  
Chihaya nodded emphatically, “Of-of course. I mean, totally your-your rules so it's-it's good.”   
  
“Okay...” she suddenly smiled shyly, “I trust you.”   
  
...Why? She stood and quickly went to his bedroom as he just continued to sit there. What....? Was he...with...?   
  
Rising to his feet, he almost felt something akin to 'stage fright'. Shuffling, hoping Rosa decided against it before he arrived to his bedroom, he flushed. Rosa was staring at him expectantly and he tensed.   
  
...This relationship just got even more interesting. This was serious. 

* * *

Shomura Carl's mocha eyes narrowed at his long time friend as the surly bristly fellow hummed contently, tossing and flipping the pan. What was going on? 

“Hey Carl, want to go to the bar tonight?” he asked airily, “I'm totally not in a 'stick-in-the-house' mood.”   
  
“I know, you're in a _good_ mood. What's up?”   
  
Chihaya grinned almost saucily, “None of your business!”   
  
Carl smirked, rolling his eyes around, “Why do I have the idea it has something to do with Rosa...?”   
  
_“B-be gentle, okay?” Rosa said fearfully, lying on her back.  
  
Chihaya was ready to have a panic attack as he carefully climbed on top of her, biting his lip, “O-of course.”   
  
He was still in a state of disbelief as he tenderly kissed her, dipping his tongue between her lips. Now he had started feeling like such an ass...hadn't he sworn he would wait for Rosa and he was giving her attitude because she had, seemingly, no sexual desire for him...?   
  
But then, he supposed it really did bug him, he thought absently as he kissed down her throat. However, now, faced with the task of being something of a first for her, he was feeling really anxious...he didn't want to be the source of a bad memory.   
  
She ground her hips against him like before and he moaned faintly against the flesh of her skin. Oh, that felt good, he thought. If she was doing that, she had to want him at least a little, right...? He swallowed as her chest kind of pressed against him...like they usually did, he could stand a good space away and they still managed to meet him. _

_...Could he...touch them? Funny when she first showed them to him and just kind of randomly had him squeeze one, he assumed he'd never touch anything 'like that' or 'that big' again. Now...  
  
Pulling away, he whispered, actually feeling sheepish, “Uh...R-Rosa, you don't mind if I...cop a feel, do you?” _   
  
_The pink haired teen looked confused before her cheeks flooded but she nodded, “I...I don't want you to see them though!”  
  
Pooh. Oh well...sliding his hand up her stomach, he rasped as she whined, his hand wrapping around one of her breasts. It was difficult swallowing the lump in his throat as he lifted up the bra, fingering around her nipple. Was he...was he really doing this?His body seemed to think so...   
  
Rosa made about the sweetest little croon sound ever and he felt like the evil dirty pervert tainting the innocent virgin princess. But oh, did he like it. Maybe he finally had some filler for his fantasies... _

_He massaged her breasts, getting all sorts of noises out of her, and Chihaya flushed as he got stiff, pretty aroused. For a moment he was disturbed that he was this giddy over a little foreplay...he'd had sex with less trial than this and he was never this excited about that.  
  
Except, maybe he had to grudgingly admit, Powderpuff was special and...well, that she dumped guys that were probably a hundred times more attractive and cooler than him and he was the first one allowed to do this type of thing? _

_...He'd apologize for being so petty, for misunderstanding, as she ran her fingers down his back. This was rather flattering...  
  
“Chihaya...” she said quietly, twiddling her fingers, “Can...can I...see it?”   
  
The blond stared at her blankly before 'ohing' and biting his lip, grumbling as he slowly reached down to unbutton his pants, “A-as long as you don't laugh.”   
  
“At what?” she said, confused.   
  
Oh, she was too cute...Lying on his back, he sucked his cheek and looked away, not sure if he could watch her 'explore'...she sat up too, “...It looks funny.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“I mean, I guess they always have” her nose wrinkled, “I've seen Miru-chan's by accident, they're just like a slab of flesh...”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened at this assessment as she actually poked it like she wasn't poking his penis. “And it's so weird that it gets all hard and upright like this too...”   
  
“That's how babies are made” he said randomly.   
  
She squealed, clenching her red cheeks, “Oh, it is!”   
  
Jeez. “Rosa...”   
  
He gasped as her tiny yet extremely soft hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking him methodically. She looked apprehensive, “...You seem kind of big.”   
  
Chihaya raised a brow, his eyes closing and his head lulling as she so suddenly started giving him a handjob... “I...don't...think so?”   
  
“You do!” she pouted, “I mean, it gets bigger as it gets harder and you're not even completely there yet!”   
  
Groaning, capturing her hands, he leered at her, “I think we'll let that go for a second and let me get back to pleasing you, okay? I feel like I'm getting a sexual education lesson.”   
  
Rosa pouted deeply but nodded, letting him turn her over under him again...he groaned, his cock pressed against the downy skin of her leg, “I...wish you'd let me see your...breasts. I think I could get you pretty excited if I could...”   
  
“No!”   
  
Ugh. One step at a time anyway, Chihaya... “Fine, have it your way...”   
  
She squeaked as he sat her up backwards in his lap, wrapping one hand around her breast and the other around his member... “Relax...and trust me, okay?”   
  
“C-Chihaya--” she started to whine.   
  
But he slowly slid his cock against her clothed folds, whispering incoherently into her ear. Oh...that felt way good...Rosa herself gasped, clenching his wrist, “Ch-Chihaya--!”   
  
Nevertheless, she didn't stop him and he chuckled huskily as her face exploded with color, her panties getting wet. “See...? Not so bad, huh?”   
  
“N-nn” she mumbled, her eyes closing, arching into his grasp as he squeezed her nipple...   
  
Fairly pleased with himself, he realized he wanted her to orgasm...a good climax. It would be the final 'display' of exactly what sex could be within the realms of her boundaries...his shaft was sitting completely upright at the idea and he lied her on her back, lying beside her and slowly, blushing himself, slid his hand down her panties.   
  
She jumped so much he almost had a heart attack. Squealing, she grasped his hand, red as a beet as she sputtered out madly, “C-Ch-Chihaya, n-no!”   
  
“You said you want to touch down there! And I let you touch and SEE me! I'm not going to see you so I think I'm upholding your laws here” he protested.   
  
“But still!” she sobbed.   
  
He groaned and began to nibble at the cartilage around her ear, “Will you RELAX? How can I get you off when you're wound up like this...?”   
  
“G-get me off?” she whimpered, puzzled.   
  
Rosa made a strange noise...it wasn't like the chirpish croons or moans but almost a kind of womanly sound, her voice deepening, as he teased her clit with his fingertip. He groaned, “That's pretty sexy...”   
  
“S-stop...” she rasped, clenching the cover of his bed.   
  
Pressing his forehead to hers, he purred, “You really want me to?”   
  
Turning her head, pouting, her eyes closing and lips parting, she moaned between glares, “D-don't tease, Chiyo.”   
  
“Heh...”   
  
When he pushed his fingers inside of her, however....he lost it.   
  
It was the weirdest sensory effect he'd ever had in his life, whereas one thing was being felt by another...he practically felt himself inside of her despite only currently fingering her. His eyes widened as she whined, “Ch-Chiyo...”   
  
...He couldn't even stop, he started pumping the digits rapidly, feeling the warm wet flesh tightening around them. Rosa started to scream, saying something he couldn't discern. His eyes rolled back as his body seemed to link his actions to that of driving his hips, pumping inside of her like a piston. Moaning, biting his cheek, he rapidly started jerking off, feeling an indescribable tension. It felt...so good.   
  
Rosa was saying 'slow down' or 'please don't go so fast' and he did calm but she must have been that type to demand the complete opposite of what she wanted, driving herself against his hand when he did so. He happily obliged.   
  
His pixie whimpered, choking out, “C-Chihaya, i-it's-its--”   
  
He felt her squeeze his fingers and he moaned loudly as he ejaculated, Rosa sobbing as she clenched his wrist to still his hand...   
  
Chihaya weakly trembled and fell on his side, panting, as Rosa frantically attempted to regain her breath, her legs sticky with sex...he shut his eyes, his lips ajar, and finally managed after several moments of them breathing erratically.   
  
“...Wow.”   
  
_ “Umm-m-m, Earth to Captain Chihaya, come back into base...”   
  
Chihaya blinked languidly at Carl who was staring at him like he was a weirdo for going into Lala-land. But Chihaya only felt giddier than before. Almost skipping back towards the stove, he blinked as Rosa, Mai, and Katie walked in. Rosa caught sight of him and almost seemed to stiffen...   
  
After, Rosa seemed deeply disturbed. Maybe the whole 'making her orgasm' idea was a bit too much. But she was quiet and didn't have much to say to him, leaving a little while after...he wanted to call but figured she'd want some time to reflect or...whatever.   
  
But now? He scowled, waving her towards him. She looked apprehensive but followed him as he led her to the back, frowning as he closed the door, “Are you okay...?”   
  
Her cheeks flooded with color, mumbling, “Yes...C-Chiyo?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“You won't like...tell your friends what we did, right?” she whimpered, “I mean, I know you wouldn't, but...”   
  
“Of course not” he scoffed, hugging her waist, “I'm not some 'conquest' bastard that has to boast my 'spoils'...I'm just glad you trust me enough to have let me...”   
  
Rosa pouted, resting her ear against his chest, “Okay.”   
  
“So...” he hedged, “Was it...okay?”   
  
She flustered again, pulling away, “It...it was interesting.”   
  
“Interesting?” he echoed incredulously.   
  
“I mean, it felt really good, I just felt so weird afterwards!” she pouted, “I mean, there were...fluids.”   
  
He snickered, kissing her warmly, “Okay, baby...we don't have to again...”   
  
“I didn't say that” she assured carefully before kissing his cheek, “Just...not any time soon. I'm a little more open to it, however.”   
  
“Awesome” Chihaya said simply, smacking her rear playfully and earning him a squeal, “How about we get some ice-cream after work since it's warm today?”   
  
Rosa rubbed the spot, pursing her lips, before finally giving him a smile, “Okay...”   
  
She'd been caught off-guard...she hadn't been really pleased when she tried to...pleasure herself and she'd ended up giving up...however, Chihaya apparently knew exactly what to do and...it was the first time. It was the weirdest release ever, completely embarrassing but completely thrilling. Miru told her that it was even more amazing with certain _other_ body parts...   
  
...Maybe.   
  
...It was serious.   
  
  


* * *

  
“She's even overtaking your life in Bion, you fool!”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya glowered at Juro as he collected materials for their mission. “Look, just because you're a _loser_ and don't see the point to human contact--”   
  
Carl smirked, “Honestly, Chihaya, I have to agree a little. I mean, you actually went on one of the hardest missions in the game for her to get her to agree to marry you.”   
  
Well, Chihaya never really researched the finer points of marriage in Bion. It just seemed like a bit of a waste of time to him...until he found out one, he could cohabitate with her. He couldn't even afford the cheapest of homes in the game and it kind of affected his HP. If one had a house, actually sleeping there charged HP and also was a simple way to increase it. Plus having a kitchen helped create better quality food than a campfire...and he could keep a garden to grow ingredients which was even cheaper than buying a bunch of potions.   
  
Two, _money_. Apparently if the spouse made money or he did, half of it was split to the other. Rosa brought in a pretty penny, it seemed, at her store...   
  
However, that seemed to be her main issue with it.   
  
“You don't need a lot of money!” he'd complained.   
  
“Yes I do! I have to pay rent on all our buildings!” she insisted.   
  
Rent. On _all_ their buildings. Apparently their stores operated in three different locations...so yes, his girlfriend owned an internal video game franchise. Which was why she should marry him, he complained. She agreed, under one condition: She wanted two unicorns.   
  
...   
  
While he didn't ask _why_ at the time, he figured, whatever. It was a long drawn out mission that few rarely went out of their way to do...he reasoned it was just because it was so long.   
  
Turns out it was long _and insane_.   
  
It took him pretty much a week to complete that Herculean task, completely disgruntled. The only good thing was he had leveled at least six times and gotten the two horned animals. Juro was a little angry about the former. At first he'd said he was an idiot for wasting his time until Chihaya came back a _beast_. Ha!   
  
So he took the gifts to his pink haired girlfriend and she was utterly delighted, agreeing at ease to marry him then. He'd been curious and finally asked what she was going to do with them...   
  
“Breed and sell them, duh! No one wants to go on that mission but so many people want to have a unicorn so it's perfect!” she gushed.   
  
...Honestly, he was a little depressed by that. He kind of thought his girlfriend wanted them for a cutesy girly reason yet she wanted them to mate and sell their babies... 

But whatever, she excitedly went about planning a wedding which he found to be something of a waste. However, she told him it'd be worth it. He didn't know how but put on the elfin marriage suit she bought him and she wore like the weirdest frilliest bit of pixels ever. _All_ her friends showed up and his did too, minus Juro...and they all brought gifts. 

  
So yea, Rosa was pretty much right. He had a good seven hundred potions, two hundred revives, tons of status effect things...she kept all the actual decorative useless junk and put it in their house but hell, he wasn't going to be hurting on potions for a long while. It was definitely worth it...   
  
He nibbled his thumbnail and snickered. And one other little tiny perk...   
  
Rosa, weirdly enough, was intrigued by...sex. Not enough to have it but she apparently wanted to research it. So, in a weirdly almost realistic occurrence, he came back to the house to recover and found her there. She told him she'd bought an 'animation' object...Chihaya hadn't known what she meant until he clicked the source and almost gaped.   
  
...It was a sex animation object.   
  
So...they messed with that for a few...hours, having hundreds of sexual animations. An added bonus was they fixed some of his status ailments and increased things to make him more effective. It was amusing, useful, _and_ arousing. Rosa had let out squeaks of appalled, intrigued horror as their characters connected into some provocative pose. Chihaya teased and pointed out each one he wanted to do to her and she'd whined, telling him he was a perv. Oh well, he was used to it.   
  
As far as he was concerned, he had money, a place to live, and his girlfriend bringing home weird adult objects to feed her own increasing realistic curiosities? His life was good.   
  
“You say that but who is Keeper of the Potion?” Chihaya finally countered Juro's former charge.   
  
Carl laughed and Juro snorted. “That's all it was good for, your stupid 'marriage'!”   
  
“Are you really going to marry her, Chihaya?” Souta flustered.   
  
Chihaya's brows furrowed, “Uh, no?”   
  
...Marriage. How silly...Carl frowned softly, “Are we going to the Bion local meeting tonight? It's at the bar.”   
  
“Absolutely” snarled Juro, “I want to complain about how slow the Ashe server has been!”   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes and Souta flushed, “Uh, o-okay! I...I can go out...”   
  
Poor Souta often grew nervous in social functions and treated going out like some huge occurrence. Chihaya didn't want to go because it was one more step to being an absolute nerd, going to Bion meetings...   
  
But he ended up going anyway, the group having reserved a restaurant. Chihaya nibbled at a mozzarella stick grouchily, “This sucks. I could either be playing Bion or trying to feel Rosa up but n-n-o-o-o-o.”   
  
Carl gave him a look, “Why don't you leave your girlfriend alone and try to leave her a tad innocent?”   
  
“Excuse me? She's not that innocent” he snorted loudly.   
  
“Sh-she seems so sweet though” Souta expressed, his shoulders squaring.   
  
Chihaya sighed, “Yea, she is my Powderpuff...”   
  
His cheeks flustered, “And don't tell her I said that either!”   
  
Juro looked disgusted but Carl mock-cooed, “You're so cute.”   
  
Chihaya put him in a headlock almost absently as Carl squealed. Juro shook his head and wandered towards the main moderators. Carl gagged and watched after him before squeaking.   
  
“Zo my God!”   
  
“What?” Chihaya questioned, keeping one arm around his neck, using the other to sip his drink.   
  
“Rosa's a guy!!”   
  
“Don't insult my baby like that! And don't tell her I said that either!”   
  
Souta flustered and followed Carl's gaze, “Oh...him? He's a moderator.”   
  
Chihaya raised a brow and looked in the same direction as well before his eyes widened, “Oh wait, yea, that's, uh, Rosa's twin brother...Miru? Yea.”   
  
“She has a twin?” gasped Carl, finally getting released.   
  
“Yea...”   
  
Miru was chatting with someone before his red eyes darted in their direction. Chihaya stiffened a little. Okay, fine, that was extremely weird, this guy that looks exactly like the somewhat object of his...affection? He was really the only person he'd been in contact with from her family, occasionally talking to him in the store now that him and Rosa were 'married'. And he found out an interesting tidbit when he heard one of their conversations in their humble abode... _  
  
“I think Ralph's bi-curious...”   
  
...Eh?   
  
“Really?” Rosa had said, 'knitting' something again, “Why do you say that?”   
  
“Well...he said something along the lines of, 'I'd love to f—k you in the ass'.”   
  
.....   
  
Rosa had seemed a little taken aback, “...Well, that's not forward or anything. I mean, wow...”   
  
“Like I said, I guess he's just curious but it's...so weird. I mean, I'm not going to take him up on it after what happened with Lukas...” he muttered, “Besides, I guess he could just be joking, I didn't really pursue.”   
  
“I've met Ralph though, he wouldn't just say something like that to be weird...”   
  
_ So yea...apparently Rosa's twin was gay. Of course he wasn't against that it was just... _too_ ironic, the pink haired smaller guy being a 'yaoi' boy! Why were they so ironic?! He'd asked Rosa and she said, giggly, that Miru was actually the one that made her sincerely consider Chihaya, Miru having said that Chihaya 'was kind of cute'. Oh, that wasn't awkward.   
  
But Miru stood and wandered over to their table, “Hey, uh, I have to run down the street for a minute but Rosie's going to drop off my wallet. Can you grab it for me?”   
  
Chihaya blinked, startled, “Uh, sure.”   
  
Miru nodded and quickly walked out. Chihaya sulked, “Oh jeez, she's going to see me with all these freaks.”   
  
Carl stuck out his tongue and Chihaya sighed, resting his chin in his hand. Well, this should be interesting, his preppy girlfriend wandering into a room with a bunch of guys that probably didn't know what a real woman looked like...oh, he really was such a jerk. But still...   
  
“Oh...wow...”   
  
He looked up, his brow raised, and almost _squeaked_. He never squeaked! But this was pretty squeak worthy...   
  
Rosa walked in, wearing a super short black dress, strapless and making her already extremely noticeable breasts _more_ noticeable and a pair of black knee high platform boots, her hair back in a ponytail. Walking in, she frowned, looking around. Chihaya's jaw was almost on the floor but cute, innocent, naïve Carl wasn't fazed though everyone in the room was having a reaction like Chihaya's, and called, “Rosa!”   
  
Her red eyes widened and she waved, “Carl! Chiyo!”   
  
“What the f—k are you wearing?!” demanded Chihaya, finally breaking from his daze.   
  
Rosa pouted, walking over to their table, all four or five dozen eyes in the room on her like she was going down a catwalk, “I'm going out with Katie! I didn't know you were here though!”   
  
He smiled nervously as she sat on his knee, the lusty gazes transforming into bloodthirsty jealous glares. Oh, he really was kind of lucky...she'd whipped out her light pink phone and was texting someone before smiling, replacing it in her purse, “Have you seen my Miru?”   
  
“He had to run down the street. He said for me to grab his wallet...” Chihaya answered slowly.   
  
Before Rosa could respond, one guy nearby said, confused, “Uh...you look familiar...”   
  
Chihaya leered but Rosa giggled, “I own Komosa.”   
  
This caused a kind of ripple of familiarity throughout the group and Chihaya smirked. Well, he guessed getting cheap but quality weaponry would spread pretty game-wide. Carl inhaled sharply and Chihaya cocked a brow before looking ahead. Katie walked in, her arms crossed as she looked around nervously, also wearing a short pink and black dress with a halter and a deep cut, her hair up.   
  
“... _Where_ are you two going?”   
  
“It's a club owned by my cousin's ex-boyfriend” Rosa replied.   
  
Katie smiled nervously and sat down next to Chihaya and her. Carl just was silent and and Souta looked ready to die. “O-oh my God...”   
  
“Oh yea, Rosie, this is my shell member, the vampire, Souta. Souta, this is my sugar baby...”   
  
Rosa elbowed him and giggled sweetly, “Hi! Nice to meet you.”   
  
Souta looked ready to have an aneurysm and started to stutter madly. Chihaya raised an eyebrow, smiling some, “Uh, yea, he's um...not used to speaking to women and freaks out talking.”   
  
Rosa gasped, “Oh! I'm harmless, promise!”   
  
He still looked ready to die and Chihaya snickered, kissing her cheek, “It doesn't matter whatsoever, Powderpuff. Now...about this 'club' and you wearing this scandalous scrap of clothing there...”   
  
“Oh, you sound _so_ like my daddy” she rolled her eyes, “I don't even dance or anything at the club, we just hang out there and listen to music.”   
  
“And you can't do that in the safety of your home in your bunny pajamas?” he asked plainly.   
  
Katie laughed as Rosa elbowed him again, “Not quite as sexy, Chihaya, not quite...but it's fun to dress up and go somewhere.”   
  
Carl just smiled faintly and Chihaya snorted, dropping his hand...and accidentally grazing her bare inner thigh. She didn't really jump or anything though he did get a pretty good graze in...he must have _realllyyyy_ been horny because that kind of turned him on. Maybe her getting used to him touching her bare flesh was exciting though...nonetheless, he whispered in her ear, super feathery: “I want you so bad...”   
  
Rosa's eyes widened, probably surprised by this wee bit of randomness...he expected her to blush and whine that he was a perv, as usual, but nearly startling him into a new millennium, she ground her ass against his crotch once...maybe to an outsider it'd look like she was readjusting but he knew better...biting his lip, he was extremely aroused now. Oh, his 'innocent' little virgin princess, huh...? That's what she wanted people to think. Or maybe he really was the evil troll corrupting her...   
  
Wanting to possibly see if this _could_ get a little more intimate or at least lead to some more 'exploring', he grumbled when Miru waltzed back in. Rosa smiled and turned, kissing his cheek. He was disgruntled but his heart skipped when she whispered into his ear: 'Tomorrow.'   
  
Tomorrow? Tomorrow what? He gaped as she stood, smiling at Souta brightly and bidding him another 'nice to meet you' before greeting Miru and giving him his wallet as he gave her a few bills, thanking her for dropping it off. Katie waved after them as he almost was willed to whine. Tomorrow what?! What happened tomorrow?!   
  
Carl waited for the door to close before he sobbed, burying his face into his hands, “That used to be my girlfriend!!”   
  
“I _know_. How the hell did you let _that_ hotness out of your life?” Chihaya said dryly.   
  
His friend leered at him and Souta flushed deeply, “You-you two are _so_ lucky to have and had girls like that. I-I couldn't even say anything to them...”   
  
“Rosa does have mesmerizing tits” Chihaya remarked thoughtfully.   
  
“Chihaya” Carl scolded.   
  
“I mean...eyes.”   
  
Souta looked appalled, “She's so kind and sweet and-and looks so cute! How could you be so dirty with a girlfriend like that?!”   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow and Carl smirked, “It's Chihaya.”   
  
“And were we looking at the same thing?” demanded Chihaya incredulously.   
  
Souta just groaned, shaking his head, and Chihaya scowled, grabbing his phone, somehow having the patience to text to Rosa 'what happens tomorrow?' despite all those damn double letters...   
  
He pursed his lips and almost flipped... “Damn it! I don't want a f—king smiley face, I want an answer!!”   
  
Carl cocked a brow at him before laughing a little, “You know, the Chihaya I knew wouldn't have let some girl run you around like this and drive you nutty and obsessive. It's kind of adorable though.”   
  
Chihaya leered at him as Juro walked back over, demanding why his girlfriend had to show up. Now it was all the group could talk about! That did make him a tad jealous...but then, she was his both in Bion and reality so he figured he was already ahead. And oh, he looked forward to 'tomorrow'.   
  
  


* * *

“You know, Chiyo, I was thinking...”   
  
“Shh...”   
  
Yagami Rosa sent him a look as he lied on his back in his bed, breathing faintly, his clothes a disheveled mess, his body ten times less tense...oh, he loved 'tomorrow' now...   
  
“I'm trying to talk to you!”   
  
He shooed her out of bed, managing to stand despite his wobbly knees to change the sheets since Rosa apparently held issue with the 'fluids', “I'm listening, Powderpuff, but I was still trying to kind of keep that nice happy little feeling I had going there.”   
  
Rosa sighed and went to the bathroom, probably to change...he was pretty chipper, honestly. She'd actually come back for seconds...he'd kill to do more than touch, to be able to 'see' as well, but hell, this was definitely a step up from a matter of weeks ago.   
  
She returned just as he was tucking the sheet under the mattress to hold it in place. She looked serious, “Can I talk or will I ruin your 'happy little feeling'?”   
  
“Oh, don't get all disgruntled” he rumbled pleasantly, kissing her as he leaned over to retrieve his pillows from the floor, putting the cases on and dropping them at the head, “There's only a few things I want on my mind after that and it's 'you' and 'that'. As I figure you're going to mention something that has nothing to do with _that,_ don't take _that_ from me.”   
  
Rosa rolled her eyes but giggled, “Fine, I guess...”   
  
Wandering into the bathroom to clean up quickly before returning, he found Rosa lying on her stomach, kicking her legs. He crashed beside her, yawning, fitting for a good nap now... “So, what are you thinking?”   
  
“Well, it's about your friend, Souta” she said, twiddling her fingers.   
  
Chihaya stared at her blankly, not sure he was expecting that, “...What about him?”   
  
“ _Well_ , I have this super shy cute friend that I think would be absolutely perfect for him!” she gushed.   
  
“...You can't _really_ mean you're trying to match a guy that was having a nervous breakdown because you smiled at him to another chick?”   
  
Rosa pouted, “Well yea! Everyone needs a little lovins'...”   
  
Chihaya's brow rose at that and he shook his head, “I honestly don't think Souta would even know what to do with a woman, Rosa, it's really a bad idea.”   
  
“How will he learn if he doesn't gain the experience then?” she pouted.   
  
Sighing, he scratched his temple, “What does milady want me to do?”   
  
“You can't call me that” she said rather suddenly in a no-nonsense tone.   
  
“The f—k?”   
  
“My papa calls me that” she huffed, “You're already calling me princess and stuff, that's pushing it as is but definitely no 'milady', that's papa only.”   
  
Chihaya gazed at her for several long moments before remarking, “You have a...daddy complex or something, baby? Because I can totally fix that.”   
  


Rosa pinched him but rested her chin on his chest, “Of course not but still, it doesn't feel right to be called something that only he's called me my whole life...”   
  
“Fine, I guess...” he said, weirded out.   
  
“You're the only one that can call me 'Powderpuff' though” she assured, kissing his neck.   
  
He snickered, hugging her waist, “Damn straight. I should copyright it.”   
  
She giggled and sighed, “But I want to double with them, take them to some nice quiet place, then go from there.”   
  
Chihaya sighed, “I...guess. It'll be weird doubling with someone else, it was always Carl and Katie or at least Mai and Sebastian, Jr....”   
  
Rosa gasped, starting to almost hyperventilate, “We should get them back together too!”   
  
“Oh hell no.”   
  
“Come on! They're _totally_ still into each other. Totally!” Rosa insisted   
  
“Well, why did they break up if they're still so into each other, huh?” demanded Chihaya.   
  
She pouted, “Carl-san hurt my Katie's feelings, that's why! But she's always talking about how much she misses him and how she's so happy that he's working out and skipping over the chocolate.”   
  
Chihaya laughed at that, closing his eyes as his brow arched, “True enough, Carl was getting a little tubby there, eating all that fudge...but I don't know, I think we should leave that alone and let nature run it's course. If they're meant to be, well, they'll find their way back to each other, right?”   
  
The teen considered this before nodding emphatically, “You're right. If it's to be, they'll get back together on their own.”   
  
“My goodness, did I talk the matchmaker out of matchmaking?”   
  
She jabbed him and snuggled into his side, smiling, “Well, it sounds reasonable.”   
  
“Mm” he nodded before slowly opening his eyes, gazing out at the sky from his window, “Hey...Rosa...?”   
  
“Hmm?” she murmured, starting to doze.   
  
Considering his words, a part of him told himself to 'shut up, why do you need to tell her this?' but it apparently didn't stop that portion that did want to... “I...never really...got to talk to people, you know, like this. Sure, Carl and I talk but, I mean, just lying around and talking about anything with someone is...kind of hard for me. And...I'm glad I can do that...with you.”   
  
She looked at him, startled, and he flustered, “A-anyway, that was stupid. Forget it.”   
  
“It's not stupid” she scolded, kissing him tenderly, “I'm glad you can talk to me...I told you that a long time ago.”   
  
She relaxed against his chest again as he gazed down at her absently, stroking her hair.   
  
How strange...it was serious.   
  
  


* * *

“W-w-what! I could _never ever_ do this, Chihaya!” Souta blurted, looking set to keel over.   
  
Chihaya glanced at his nails as they sat within a nice little restaurant. He figured that Souta would, oh, freak the hell out and _never_ come if he told him right away what the plan was so he lied and said, 'well, we should go out and eat'. Souta was a little on the slow side, regardless. When the hell did Chihaya want to 'go out' if it wasn't with his {Powderpuff?   
  
But he informed Souta when he told the waiter they'd be waiting for some people that he was being hooked up. The poor black haired fellow's big blue eyes looked almost traumatized. Chihaya had borrowed Carl's car and made sure that Souta would have a difficult time escaping from this particular location. He was trapped. 

“I can't believe you'd do this to me, Chihaya!” he sobbed.   
  
“Oh, chill. Rosa said this girl is perfect for you.” Though he wasn't sure such a creature existed.   
  
Souta's lower lip jutted and he whined, “It's my sisters' fault, you know? They-they used to dress me up like a girl and tie me to the tree in front of the house and-and all the guys would come laugh at me because they took my pants too! And the girls were especially mean...I mean--! I was only five...”   
  
Chihaya stared at him, wide-eyed, “...Wow Souta, I didn't know that.” 

“And my mom let them too” he mumbled, kicking the table, “Because they were my step-sisters and I had to be nice to them.”   
  
He did honestly recall that craziness from the few times he and Carl had visited Souta's house in their 'youth'. Souta's biological father was, for lack of a better term, a crackhead. The man spent a lot of Souta's mother's fortune that she'd gained on said crack and well, she left his ass after she realized it wasn't worth it. She held a lot of hostility towards Souta for some reason and well, when she remarried, the husband wasn't that fond of him either. It was obvious what his daughter's felt about him...   
  
“Oh Souta...you make me remember my life's not the only one that sucked...” he actually found himself commiserating.   
  
The fellow shifted uncomfortably but looked curious, “Well...do you talk to your parents ever?”   
  
“Of course not” he scoffed lowly, sipping the complimentary water, “...They have their lives and I have mine.”   
  
“But if...if somehow you ever became super serious with Rosa, would you introduce her to them?”   
  
Of course not but the idea did almost knock Chihaya numb, imagining the meeting between his whore parents and his adorable girlfriend. Best case scenario, she'd be traumatized and never want to speak to him again. Notice that 'best' there.   
  
“Hi!”   
  
Chihaya looked up and smiled some as Rosa appeared...well, at least she was in 'looks like a teenager' mode and not 'I am _the_ sex'... his brows furrowed though when he noticed the girl beside her...she was around Rosa's height with long whitish green hair...so long, in fact, her bangs were hanging in her face. She was wearing a green hoodie dress thing with black leggings, the hood on her head. And uh...a stuffed dog in her arms.   
  
...What the hell?   
  
“Guys, this is Dorothy. She's really uber shy.”   
  
Souta looked alarmed all the same, “H...H-hello.”   
  
Chihaya tried not to gape...he tried _really_ hard when she lifted the dog to her face, apparently the animal 'speaking' for her, “Hi.”   
  
.....   
  
“So, what are we eating?” Rosa said as if that was the _most normal_ thing in the world.   
  
Chihaya just about gawked before saying, “...Uh...dunno...”   
  
“What do you think, Souta? Dorothy?”   
  
“Uh...” Souta squeaked.   
  
“I think we should split a pizza” said the stuffed dog in front of Dorothy's face.   
  
Chihaya couldn't quite get over this but Souta actually blinked, “Oh...that's a good idea.”   
  
Rosa clapped, “Great! What toppings do we want?”   
  
Souta once again froze up like there was a natural disaster about to strike them any second then the stuffed animal chirped out a few ideas to which Souta agreed haughtily...What the hell was going on?   
  
Having too much of a mental drain on this, he dragged Rosa out seeing as Souta was more comfortable with a girl talking through a damn stuffed animal than his girlfriend. Outside, he scowled, “What...the hell?”   
  
“That's Dorothy's way of talking to people she's not comfortable with yet” Rosa informed way too reasonably.   
  
“Oh, okay” Chihaya said airily before making a face, “That's the weirdest thing ever! How do you know her?”   
  
“Rosa wanted to speak to her” she blinked as if it was a strange thing to ask.   
  
He opened his mouth before pausing and sighed, kissing her forehead, “Because you're such a nice person...I would have thought she was a freak and never talked to her...thus you're a better person than me. Right?”   
  
She hugged his waist, shaking her head, “Nah uh! No one really talked to Dorothy but I did and I found out that she can talk to people without her dolly when she gets comfortable.”   
  
Chihaya tilted his head a bit before raising a brow, “I mean, I...guess they are kind of...talking. I'm stunned, really. How did you guess...?”   
  
“Well, I assume your friend is uncomfortable facing a girl, right? So if he's talking to the dog for now, it'll be fine and maybe he'll be comfortable enough one day to talk just to her” Rosa smiled brightly. 

Sitting them on the bench provided, he stared at the setting sun, his lids slightly closing before he murmured, “...I think I heard from Katie or Mai or something that you like...hooked up a billion perfect couples. And you seemed to be able to figure out what it takes to get Souta, wuss of all things female, to talk to a girl, so...”   
  
Rosa tilted her head as he trailed off faintly. He wanted to ask 'so why did she pick someone like him for her match?' 

He hated that, honestly; he hated thinking he wasn't good enough and basically that he never would be was completely out of his control. It wasn't like he felt like he wasn't trying. Rosa liked doing stuff he wouldn't dream of or had deigned to do once upon a time. But...he did. And he kind of thought it was okay. Kind of.   
  
Chihaya jumped when her hand touched his. Woah. She was staring at him, concerned, “Hey, what's wrong...? You look sad suddenly...”   
  
Grimacing, he shook his head, “Sorry, got lost in thought there.”   
  
...What was he doing? Rosa...Rosa would want all the things he despised. The kids, the 'marriage', a real one anyway...she gave him things, parts of herself, that he knew were important, and yet he...   
  
He swallowed visibly. He wasn't used to anything like this. He wasn't even used to having to think about anything remotely _like_ this. At one point, he was the anti-relationship! But...here he was, kind of...obsessing. And doing things he'd never do. Happy because she gave him an inch...or more so because she trusted him. He...he wasn't used to that at all.   
  
Slouching, he glanced to her and smiled some, forced it because for a moment he was afraid. It was best to end this nonsense now, before she got hurt, before he did. She was just his teenage employee at one time, not 'his' Powderpuff. She wasn't supposed to call him to make sure he was okay everyday, she wasn't supposed to be growing comfortable enough to 'explore' with him...nothing...nothing should be happening here. He...he had to end it.   
  
...What a strange color, he thought absently as she stared at him, perplexed. Red eyes...he supposed purple was weird too. But the pink hair, now that was a weird thing...he...really liked kissing her...   
  
Turning away, he gritted his teeth and felt utterly distraught because he couldn't. He wanted to see what happened. He wanted it to stay like this even though he had no idea what a real relationship was supposed to be. How...how could he want this even though he knew he...   
  
What the hell did he know? He didn't know a damn thing, did he?   
  
...Except that this...really had gotten serious.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy is from Rune Factory 2 and apparently does speak through a stuffed dog...? x.X Anyway, originally I was actually going to have her slightly paired with Barrett but I decided against it.


	12. With That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon.

Hideyoshi Chihaya groaned, his legs starting to burn as he jogged through the park. Usually he'd probably have stopped running half an hour ago...   
  
“C'mon, Chiyo!”   
  
But leave it to Powderpuff. He leered in her direction, having barely slowed down over the last hour. Sure, he was in better shape but he wasn't insane.   
  
Conjuring up energy from some unknown source, he started to run again, falling into pace with her. “How the hell much longer are we running? It's been an hour!”   
  
“Just a little more” she assured.   
  
“Just go ahead of me then” he muttered, feeling his legs turn to slush.   
  
Rosa pouted but kept her pace as he slowed down, walking slowly, in pain.   
  
He'd tried to keep away.   
  
Chihaya never took himself for one that couldn't manage to break up with someone. He wasn't worried about the other's feelings for the moment when, in the long run, more pain would be saved. He knew he couldn't be her one.   
  
Nonetheless, she wouldn't let him.   
  
No, not as in he told her 'this isn't going to work' and she said 'no, we're not breaking up'. Nothing that trivial, Rosa would never do that. She didn't even have to in the first place. All she had to do was look at him and smile. He got lost in that feeling that maybe he was somewhat important to someone. 

Sure, maybe Carl was like his brother, that sibling he never had, but naturally with Rosa it was such a different feeling. She'd never have to open her mouth to let him know she liked him. He felt jittery when her eyes lit up in a way that was just for him, a light he never saw when she talked to anyone else. 

Or when she could tell what he was feeling, that just freaked him the hell out. Someone told him once that all his emotions seemed the same, the only variance being 'numb' and 'angry'. It had been what he preferred but she could tell, she could read through his mask like she was reading a book, his barrier meant nothing.   
  
Biting his lip, he clenched his eyes shut for a moment. He didn't _want_ that. He didn't want that kind of intimacy because all he'd do is let her down. He never knew what Rosa was thinking, she was an utter mystery to him. And when had he grown to care so much for someone else's emotions anyway? Once upon a time, whether another was happy or sad had nothing to do with him. But now? Now it meant the world to him and he didn't even know why.   
  
This made him so uncomfortable, he thought awkwardly. Maybe because it was change. No one else had made him change without seriously trying to. Sure, Rosa got him clothes and liked doing weird activities but those things didn't change him personally. But without even attempting to, that's what was happening here, he was having to change.   
  
...Did he want to do that?   
  
“Chiyo...can I ask you something?”   
  
He jumped when her sweet sugary voice interrupted his grim musings and blinked, “Uh, sure...”   
  
There was a distinct pout on her face as she looked back at him, still jogging, “Does Rosa have a small derrière?”   
  
“... _What_?”   
  
“You know! Like, is my butt little...because Mai said I did” she said thoughtfully.   
  
Snorting loudly at that, he absently sped up and tackled her around the waist, earning a squeal as he picked her up, finally managing to stop the force and dropping onto a nearby bench, “ _Hell_ no. Mai's just jealous. You have a very sexy ass.”   
  
“Really?” she pouted as he settled them on the bench, her sitting across his knees in his lap, “You're not just say-- oh yea, you never just say anything.”   
  
He snickered, “Exactly.”   
  
Rosa looked around before giggling, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his lips warmly. He moaned faintly, their lips parting with a little sound, and he cocked a brow as she kissed his jaw. And...hell, he loved making out with her. And then some. 

  
...He didn't know what to do.   
  
  


* * *

  
“Miru-chan...”   
  
Yagami Rosa had been trying to be alone with her other half all night. She'd been bothered by something the duration of the evening and well, her dad didn't make it any better.   
  
It took quite a while but he found out about her boyfriend.   
  
It'd started out simple enough, talking to her big sister. Kaede had been rubbing Felicie's back as the baby gurgled contently, looking exhausted. “Did I tell you not to have a baby?”   
  
Rosa grinned, kissing Felicie, the baby giggling, “Again, cutest thing ever.”   
  
“Cutest _nocturnal_ thing ever” Kaede snorted.   
  
Rosa laughed and Kaede looked at her knowingly, “So, in between work, sports, and your bazillion clubs and political office, any time for boyfriends?”   
  
“God, I hope not” Keiji remarked as he slammed down on the nearby recliner, sipping a Heineken, apparently a majority of the male's beverage of choice.   
  
She leered at her older brother and Kaede smirked, “Nothing's wrong with a boyfriend, dummy.”   
  
“ _You_ didn't have a boyfriend at her age” he grunted.   
  
Kaede rolled her eyes, “Oh, that's different. _Besides_ a certain few male's overprotective streak, I was a tomboy, one of the guys, I'd sooner punch a guy's lights out...Rosa's a girly girl though.”   
  
“Nah uh!” Rosa pouted.   
  
Keiji smirked, rolling his eyes around, “Actually, you're the definition of 'girly', Rosa, but I don't see why she _has_ to have one because of that.”   
  
“Well, never mind that. Do you?” questioned Celia, smiling as she bounced Laura on her knee.   
  
Rosa blushed and smiled some, feeling shy, “...Yea.”   
  
“God” groaned Keiji.   
  
Celia tapped him chidingly and Kaede smiled smugly, “Is he cute?”   
  
“I think so” Rosa giggled.   
  
“Who?”   
  
Rosa had grimaced when her dad meandered in with his twin brother, their Uncle Nelly. He looked almost cross, “You're seeing some other little bastard?”   
  
Rosa sulked, “Daddy...he is not a 'little bastard'. He's my baby.”   
  
Koji rolled his eyes, “Jeez...”   
  
“How long have you been together?” Kaede had questioned.   
  
Rosa blinked, startled. Counting on her fingers, she'd grown shocked, actually saying in a surprised tone, “Ten...months.”   
  
Koji looked taken aback and Keiji cocked a brow, “ _Ten_ months? You've been with someone for close to a year and we haven't even seen him before? What's with that?”   
  
“I didn't realize it'd been that long...” she admitted softly. Ten months? They'd really been together _that_ long? That was...pretty miraculous, considering.   
  
Koji didn't seem all that pleased about such a feat when it came to a teenager, she guessed. Raising a brow, he smiled tightly, “Oh, ten months. That's nice...how old is he?”   
  
“...”   
  
His dark eyes narrowed, “Rosa.”   
  
“...22” she grinned nervously.   
  
“.........”   
  
Kaede looked a little surprised but Keiji glared, “22?! You're dating someone five years older than you?”   
  
“Well, it's not like it matters! He's a complete gentleman!” Somewhat.   
  
“I assume he has his own apartment. You ever gone there for _any_ reason, Rosa?” Koji asked seriously.   
  
“Daddy!” Rosa whined.   
  
“What's his name?” Keiji interrogated.   
  
Rosa sighed, slouching, “His name is Hideyoshi Chihaya.”   
  
This caused Koji's brows to crease as if he recognized the name...before looking fairly alarmed. “Isn't...that the name of the guy you work for?”   
  
She groaned, burying her face in her hands, and Koji scowled, “That is _hella_ inappropriate, Rosa! You don't date your boss!” 

  
“But we don't even act like that at work!” Usually. 

  
“It doesn't matter!”   
  
Rosa almost felt teary, “But I really, really like him, papa...”   
  
Koji just seemed exasperated but, as always because he was her daddy, he mumbled, “ _Fine_ , if he makes you happy. But I want to meet him _soon_.”   
  
“Okay...” 

“Maybe I'll go by the visit when I have free time” snorted Keiji.   
  
Rosa groaned at that. But...   
  
...Ten months? She'd really been with Chihaya that long...?   
  
Sitting outside, finding Miru there just kind of chilling, drinking, of all things, she bit her lip. It felt nice, really, and she felt happy that, well, he was the first guy that made it past the six month mark without any real issues. Sure, they had their disagreements but it wasn't tragic like all the other times she'd tried. And he really was, in his own disgruntled bristly way, the most understanding boyfriend she'd ever had.   
  
...Thing was, Rosa was afraid to love him.   
  
It wasn't like she was incapable of the emotion, not by a long shot. She had love for everyone, especially for someone she'd...well, almost completely given herself to and all. But with Chihaya, she felt that she did love him, did want to tell him that, but that if she did so, he'd push away. He wouldn't accept it, probably declare it a fool's folly to love someone and find her stupid for it. That...that was the last thing she'd ever want.   
  
Maybe she'd have the nerve to tell him one day, she sighed deeply. That day when she'd tell him 'stop being silly, stop being callous, I do, for a fact, really care about you'. Ten months, she supposed, wasn't long enough to deliberate if he was the guy she'd be with for a while but she knew in her heart of hearts that she could sincerely say she loved him. He was all she thought about at times, wanted to spend tons of time with him, make him happy, give him everything that he lacked or wanted... 

...One day. For now, she had also come to another realization...   
  
...Sex.   
  
Over the past month they'd 'fooled' around, dancing on that edge between it being completely sexual to just being close enough. She felt his desire to make it more, to complete the puzzle, in a matter of speaking, but she always kept him at that arm's reach. While she figured he'd be frustrated, he'd just shrugged and said he wasn't going to force it. He hadn't forced it before and she'd kind of come to him for this much so he presumed that when or if she was ready, she'd come to him again.   
  
...And she kind of thought she was. His touch was nice. It had turned from uncomfortably thrilling to rather satisfying. 

'Rather' because she knew what was really supposed to go in there...   
  
Flushing, pinking, she held her cheeks. Her dreams got more vivid, more detailed, dirtier, as time passed and she could barely get enough of him. All those missing hormones, killed by guys trying to get in her pants mere minutes into a relationship, were popping up and she wanted Chihaya badly. He'd probably be all over it, though, he'd been waiting, after all, for ten months. But that's what made her want him even more, that he'd waited so patiently...   
  
...Maybe he deserved a 'reward'.   
  
“What?” Miru questioned in the space between her thoughts.   
  
Rosa flinched and bit her lip, glancing back to make sure no one was around for this conversation, “I think I'm going to have sex with Chihaya.”   
  
Miru looked stunned for a second before his pink brows creased, “...Really? Your first time is going to be with a guy that plays a hundred hours worth of video games a week?”   
  
“What does that matter?” she demanded.   
  
“It's just...weird! You're the popular girl, you could have the popular guy and you _have_ but you're going with a dweeb!” he protested.   
  
Rosa felt offended, “Well, he's _my_ 'dweeb' and I want to. With _him_. If I wanted to with those guys then I would have, don't you think?”   
  
Her twin scratched the back of his neck, looking thoughtful, “It's nothing wrong with him being a nerd, I don't want you to think I'm saying _that_ exactly...except I guess I kind of am. But are you positive he's who you want? You could just be...hormonal.”   
  
She rolled her eyes, leaning back, before admitting, “I have been pretty...naughty lately, which is another reason I want him.”   
  
“Sure you don't want to get a vibe?”   
  
Rosa chucked one of the pillows they had on the couch outside at him, scowling, “No!”   
  
“I mean, hey, he might appreciate that it'd pop your cherry for you...”   
  
Rosa chucked all of them at him for _that_ little bit and glared, “You are no help, Miru, none at all.”   
  
“What can I say? I can't tell you if it's right or wrong. All I can do is advise you that you should make sure you're sure. You've treated your...purity like it's the holy grail, it's obviously kind of important to you. But if he's the one then go for it” Miru shrugged before giving her a dark expression, “However, if he's any kind of a dick, just tell me. I mean, I'm not lethal or insane psycho fighter like dad or Keiji or whatever, but I'll still hurt him somehow.”   
  
“Chihaya wouldn't do that” she sighed.   
  
“I wouldn't figure he would. He doesn't seem to be what women look for, he better hold onto one that's totally out of his league.”   
  
Rosa just glowered at him, out of things to throw without impaling him, and he smirked at her, “I just kind of love you, Rosa, I don't want anything to hurt you. Unlike me...”   
  
Her expression softened and she scurried to his side as he looked melancholy, sitting on his knee and hugging his neck, “Rosa's sorry she didn't protect her Miru.”   
  
“How could you?” he laughed humorlessly, miserably, “I was such a blockhead. I just knew everything and couldn't stand that _everyone_ was telling me what scum that guy was. And it took me forever to figure out they were right. It's my own damn fault.”   
  
“It's hard to see things when you're that close” she informed, kissing him sweetly.   
  
“I guess...” he mumbled, closing his eyes, “...Anyway, back to you. Like I told you before hand, _condoms_. I don't want you to have a baby. Yet, anyway, I guess it'll cool to be twin Uncle Miru one day...”   
  
Rosa giggled, snuggling against him, “Of course, Miru-chan.”   
  
So...how did she approach this? She was so nervous but...ten months. Chihaya...Chiyo was worth it. 

* * *

  
Chihaya wandered through the levels with his shell, sleepy with the whole thing but not really having much else to do. He'd sworn he would not call his girlfriend. No, he...had to keep her at arm's length.   
  
Of course, without her, it was either gym, Yume, or Bion. His legs were still not even bending right after the Rosa jogging ordeal and Yuuba told him that he needed to stop obsessing over Yume so much, he was too young or something, so she'd probably kill him if he tried to come and take her shift.   
  
Staring at Bion though, he sighed heavily. He wasn't really wanting to do this either. In fact, he knew what he wanted to do but...but he swore to himself.   
  
However, was it worth it if it was making him unhappy...?   
  
His eyes widened as his doorbell rang and he groaned. Well, didn't seem it'd matter, she came even if he did 'avoid' her. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he told the guys he'd be right back, and went to answer. 

Rosa was standing there, holding a bag, looking rather anxious. She smiled shakily at him and he frowned, his brow raising. “Hey...you okay?”   
  
“F-fine!” she blurted, kissing his cheek, “Uh, you're...you're not busy, are you?”   
  
“A little, we're finishing off this mission...” he blinked languidly as she quickly wandered in.   
  


She took off her shoes, “Oh...”   
  
The teen settled on his couch and gave him another nervous little smile, “Well, you-you can finish that then. I can...I can wait to talk after that.”   
  
Chihaya was very confused but nodded slowly, handing her the remote to his television. “Okay...it shouldn't take long.”   
  
He would have felt better if she'd turned the television on but no, she just kind of sat there in silence that made him feel kind of jumpy. Finishing the mission, he started to gnaw his lip, unsure if he wanted to actually go see what was going on. This was kind of scaring the hell out of him...   
  
...Did...did she...notice his...?   
  
Oh damn.   
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, he rose to his feet and shook it off. Whatever, Chihaya. Maybe...maybe this was even a good time to try and...   
  
...And?   
  
Sitting beside her, leaving his computer on, hoping it might provide a needed escape if he needed to get away, taking a breath, he blinked at her, “Okay...seems kind of important, whatever it is, so tell me?”   
  
She looked at him as well before her cheeks flushed, “Um...”   
  
Chihaya scowled, “C'mon Rosa, what's going on? I have something I want to talk about too.”   
  
Well, not really. But Rosa looked to him, “...You don't mind if I'm selfish and uh, 'tell' you what I want first, do you?”   
  
“...Nah?” What?   
  
She visibly gulped, closing her eyes and suddenly took his wrist. He raised a brow as she set something in his palm, closing it, before turning and burying her face in her hands, squeaking. What the hell?   
  
Pursing his lips, he opened his hand to look at what she'd given him. 

Oh, a condom.   
  
For a few moments, nothing was really clicking in his head about this. Why was she giving him a condom? He opened his mouth to ask her, in fact, but found her staring at him, embarrassed yet... 

...Expecting?   
  
......... _Oh._

His jaw could have hit the ground if it were possible. He gaped like a fish out of water for words, almost completely speechless about this implication. Forgetting to breathe for a second, his brain caught up in a mess and jumble, he lifted his finger, sputtering, “O-o-one second, ba-baby.”   
  
Completely klutzy, he tripped over something, nearly falling flat on his face as he struggled over to his desk, almost collapsing there, horrified, picking up his headset and stuttering, “Uh, g-guys, something came up. I-I'll talk to you tomorrow.”   
  
“What?! You as--”   
  
Cutting off Juro's tangent and his PC, he quickly returned to Rosa's side, finally taking a deep calming breath. Pressing his knees to hers, he grasped her hands, closing his eyes to regain the rest of his composure before smiling nervously, “Uh, what's...going on, Rosa?”   
  
She pouted, her cheeks red with color, “I...I want to have sex with you.”   
  
...Holy crap.   
  
“U-uh, w-why? I-I mean, yo-you aren't feeling any pressure from me, right?” he found himself actually trembling.   
  
Rosa gasped, squeezing his hands, “Not at all, sweetie! I...it's...it's something I want. And...and I'm hoping it's something you want too?”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened. Well...duh. But this was so weird! “Rosa, I...I don't...know how I should feel about this? I mean, I'm intrigued and...and happy you're willing to go all the way with me but...”   
  
She bit her lip, looking at him almost dejectedly and his heart was threatening to rip from his chest. “I'm...I'm kind of...nervous...”   
  
“Me too” she laughed shakily, “P-promise you'll be gentle...?”   
  
His purple eyes widened at this and she stood, slowly kneading her hands, “T-that is, if you're interested. I...I told Katie I wanted to stay the night over here so she'd cover for me...so I don't have to worry about going home.”   
  
Holy crap. “O-oh...”   
  
“So...?” she drawled, twiddling her fingers.   
  
Biting his lip, he couldn't believe this. Why...? What the hell? Why was she into...into someone like him that wouldn't...wouldn't be what she wanted down the line? Did she not know? Should he tell her?   
  
Staring at her hopeful yet scared face he wondered if maybe he should just grow into the type of man she could accept. Or would that be changing himself...?   
  
Or would it matter?   
  
“Chiyo...?”   
  
“Oh!” he blurted, shaking his head, “Uh, I...only, and I mean _only_ , if you're a billion percent sure, Rosa. I...I don't want you to regret the guy you...”   
  
“I'm sure if it's you” she smiled completely normally.   
  
Oh crap. Swallowing, he stood slowly and nodded, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist. “You're...you're too...good to me, you know? I mean, I have to wonder if you're straight in the head...”   
  
Rosa pouted, wrapping her arms around his waist as well, “There you go, being all down on yourself...and _me_!”   
  
He chuckled shakily, leaning forward, “Sorry...I promise I'll be better.”   
  
Or would that make him change...?   
  
  


* * *

“Ugh!”   
  
Chihaya furiously chopped up vegetables for the omelets he was making, cursing himself, feeling like an utter failure.   
  
...She hated it. 

  
_He moaned faintly as she sank her fingers into his hair, kissing down his throat. Flushing as, for the first time, she undressed him, he questioned rather shyly, “Uh...can...can I do the same?”  
  
Rosa looked alarmed for a second before giggling anxiously, “Y-yea, I guess I...I do have to be naked, huh?”   
  
“W-well, not really but...”   
  
She shook her head and he flustered as she pushed out her chest towards him. As apprehensive as he felt at the moment, the fact he was getting to undress her excited him greatly. His mind went into a pleasant meltdown when he saw her bra for the first time. It was pretty stiff, probably had to be to do it's job with her ginormous amount of cleavage. Swallowing, he shook as he slid his hands behind her back, unhooking the bra and his eyes widened as it fell...   
  
Rosa blushed but looked perplexed as he almost gaped in unadorned admiration, “I thought I'd be more shy but I don't think I mind...”   
  
“Bluh?”   
  
Well, he about attacked her then, doing all the things he ever wanted to do with her boobs, as dirty as that sounded. But she was wet and...that was good, right?   
  
He rolled out the condom over himself, kind of having to recall the last time he had to do that. Yea, it'd definitely been a while. He was certainly 'throbbing with anticipation'. Rosa looked almost horrified but smiled again, trembling.   
  
“It'll...probably hurt, right?”   
  
“I...I think? H-honestly, you're my first...virgin.”   
  
She pinked and he flustered himself, “D-don't worry, I won't...I won't hurt you. And-and if I do, it's quite certainly not my intention, o-okay?”   
  
Rosa bit her lip and nodded, closing her eyes. Breathing, determined to make this feel right, he slid on top of her, between her legs, and slowly put himself inside of her.   
  
The yelp sound she made startled him because, well, he could barely...get in. His eyes widened. He never thought it'd be quite like this, this...tight a squeeze. He bit his lip, slowly trying to push in.   
  
She screamed and he hated that. He almost jerked out but she clenched his shoulders, “N-no, i-it's supposed to hurt. G-go on.”   
  
Not believing such for a second, he almost argued but she gave him a stern expression and he relented. Gritting his teeth beneath his lips, he pressed them to her forehead, whispering hushed apologies as he arched her hips to get a better angle...   
  
His back probably had her scratch marks all over it. He almost went numb because she started to cry. Shakily, he stroked her hair, insisted he wasn't trying to hurt her. Although it felt way nice to have her wrapped around his shaft, he didn't want to even move in fear of harming her more...   
  
But Rosa urged him to go on, like forcing him to go through the rest of some arduous journey alone and to leave her behind...because she was getting utterly nothing out of this. He felt terrible.   
  
He ground his hips, shamefully aroused despite her discomfort, and came pretty easily...which he couldn't say the same for her.   
  
Chihaya felt like an utter failure as she laid there, actually seeming relieved that it was over, and he wanted to kill himself. So much for her first time, he thought bitterly, wandering towards the bathroom and running a bath. Well, that was her fault, trusting that he wouldn't screw something like this up.   
  
What the hell are you thinking, you ass? All you had to do was please her and you can't even do that? There was only one failure in this coupling.   
  
Miserably setting a towel on the hook nearby, turning the heat up in the room so it'd be warm, he meandered fearfully back towards the room after finding a pair of pants. She probably never wanted to see that 'slab of flesh' again after that experience...   
  
Rosa was sitting up, looking around with an almost scared expression and in fact jumped when he reappeared. He almost wanted to cry. He hadn't wanted it to be such a horrible experience!   
  
Completely despondent, he mumbled, “I...I ran you a bath. And the bathroom's all nice and warm s-so it should be comfortable. I-It should help...the pain...”   
  
Her red eyes widened as if this surprised her and he scratched his head, “U-uh, I'll-I'll grab a shower once you're done.”   
  
“O-okay...”   
  
She scurried towards the bathroom, grabbing her bag before running in. He stood there blankly for a good ten minutes before he changed the sheets. Actually looking at them disturbed him greatly and even reaffirmed his idea that he was evil in some way...   
  
Replacing them, he went to his kitchen and whipped up a quick batch of warm ramen, setting it on a tray with some warm chamomile tea. He laughed humorlessly as he wandered back towards his room. It was like she was sick and he'd somehow caused the illness. Nice.   
  
Stiffening, he found Rosa was already out, wearing a simple yet entirely too sexy white strapless silk nightgown, seated on his bed and brushing her hair. She looked at him. At least this time it wasn't in terror but a kind of intrigued thoughtfulness. “Is that for me?”   
  
“A-ah, y-yea...” he stammered, dropping his gaze and bringing the tray over to her, “H-here. Um, I'm going to go bathe now.”   
  
He escaped into the shower and rammed his skull against the wall, hissing. This was why. Once upon a time, old Chihaya would have been like, 'hey, she chose to do this, it's not my loss that it hurt her and felt pretty damn good to me'. But no, no, new, CHANGED Chihaya was ready to cut his wrists because one, he didn't please her whatsoever, two, he HURT her and SCARED her, and three, he loved it. He loved something that pained his girlfriend. Smooth, Chihaya, really great, you low-life scum... _

_Her first time. A time she could have had with any of those guys she dated and yet she chose him, a completely incompetent idiot, and he screwed it up. He screwed up something she held so dearly in a time where it wasn't held onto so tight, so importantly. HE screwed this up for HER.  
  
Not sure if he could face her after this, he slowly wandered out to the bedroom, finding Rosa was gone. Yea, she should run. 'Stupid guy, can't even show me what it's supposed to feel like, how nice it's supposed to be...'   
  
Chihaya jumped, however, when she came back to the room with a frown, “Chiyo, did you make yourself something to eat?”   
  
... “...Nah, I'm...I don't have an appetite. I'm too disgusted with myself right now” he muttered, falling face forward into his bed.   
  
“Why?” Rosa gasped, quickly coming to sit by his side.   
  
“'Why'?! B-because I totally jacked up your first time like a complete dumb ass! You hated it! I'm such a f—king screw up!” he snarled, angry and self-degrading.   
  
Rosa was silent for a moment and he thought she probably was considering and agreeing with him. However, she actually started rubbing his back soothingly, resting his head in her lap, “It just hurt, Chihaya, that's all. I'm not used to it yet. I'm sure once I get accustomed, next time, it'll feel very good...”   
  
“Next time?” he echoed, fairly incredulous, “You want there to be a next time after that?”   
  
“Well of course” she laughed nervously, awkwardly, “I wasn't completely in love with how it felt when you touched me down there either but I came to like it. I bet it's no different than this, silly. Stop beating yourself up...I'm glad I gave my first time to you.”   
  
He glared at her, not believing that for a second, “Why?” _

_  
“Because. You ran me a bath and set the heat up so I'd be comfortable and you even made me soup and tea to make me feel better too” she murmured, “If...if I'd felt the way I did before with any other guy, they probably would have just wanted more sex. You...you at least care about how I feel too...”   
  
Chihaya's brows fused at that before rubbing her knee, “...I don't deserve you.”   
  
“Don't say that...” she said sadly.   
  
“It's true...”   
  
“None of that” Rosa chastised with a sigh before giggling, “I've totally been looking forward to this too though!”   
  
Chihaya frowned, sitting up, “To what...?”   
  
He yelped as she tackled him backwards, “To sleeping over with you! I love our cuddle nap days, I always wish I didn't have to go home.” _

_  
Chihaya growled harmlessly, turning her over under him as she squealed, startled, “Well, you don't have to go home, you can just stay with me forever.” _

_  
“Aww, you're so sweet” she cooed, hugging his shoulders...before gasping, shocked, sitting up, “Oh my God, are those welts?”   
  
He blinked, puzzled, “I mean, yea, you were ripping the hell out of my back but I guess it was nothing compared to what I just put you through, so--”   
  
But Rosa jumped up, rushing to her purse and digging through it before grabbing some ointment, quickly coming back over. He'd rolled his eyes but allowed her, to ease her whining, to put the salve on the cuts. Satisfied, she snuggled against him and dozed off. Gazing down at her, at a complete loss, he fell into a restless sleep before waking this morning...   
  
_ With the reminder he _effed_ up her first time!   
  
Clenching his eyes shut, he shook his head. If he kept her in the way one...kept a girlfriend, he'd never get over his incompetence. He could have made it more comfortable, got her a little more...slippery. Hell, if he teased and touched enough, maybe she would have wanted it enough that it wouldn't have really mattered, the pain. But all of that was in retrospect now and he wished it was anatomically possible to kick his own ass.   
  
Sighing as he set the plate back on the tray, having whipped up a 'please forgive my lack of sexual prowess' breakfast, he wandered towards the bedroom where she was still sleeping. Finding her snuggled with his pillow, he sighed miserably. He kind of wished she was at least angry or upset. That she was understanding made him feel worse.   
  
She made the sweetest little yawn sound as she turned on her side, gazing at him before smiling, “Good morning. You didn't make me breakfast too, did you? 

_  
_ “As bad as I messed up? Yea...besides, it's brunch” he amended, wandering towards and setting the tray before her, setting his before himself.   
  
Rosa sat up and stretched, looking at his alarm clock languidly before crooking her neck, “You didn't mess anything up, Chihaya.”   
  
“I did” he scowled before nibbling at his omelet, gazing at her, “...Um, I was...thinking.”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“...Think you can...forget this time and...let me replace your memory with better?” he questioned hopefully, having cooked this up all morning. If he could just try again, he could definitely make the second time better!   
  
Rosa looked exasperated, “Chihaya...”   
  
“Don't take this from me!” he blustered, “I wanna do _better_! And I _totally_ can...please?”   
  
She looked hesitant, probably because it had been that awful but she smiled nervously, “Uh...I guess.”   
  
He grimaced, taking and holding her hands, “I want this to be special for you...let me?”   
  
Rosa blinked at him before smiling, “Chiyo?”   
  
“Yea...?”   
  
“Relax, kay? I'm not as much of a critic as you but I can tell you were completely freaked out the first time and I think it made me a little tense too...”   
  
Chihaya actually jumped at that, startled. Holy crap, that was true...gnawing his cheek, he nodded and gave her a tiny smile, kissing her, “Hey...Rosa...I...I am a little worried about the future...not-not in a bad way, just...”   
  
But she knocked him back, surprising him, “We're not in the future yet, Chiyo...we live for today, okay? The future will grow with us.”   
  
He closed his eyes as she kissed him tenderly and he figured she had a point. He didn't know where he'd be in the future or hell, even tomorrow. How was he to know that it wouldn't work for them? It...it was something only time could tell.   
  
...And frankly, even if it was unknown, it made him feel a lot better. He didn't want to give his Powderpuff up.   
  
  


* * *

“A-ah! Chihaya, she talked to _me_!”   
  
“...Yay.”   
  
Chihaya sat with his stretched up on the desk, his hand propped over his mouth as they waited for a boss to respawn, actually happy to do so because they needed an item from him and his predecessor hadn't been giving. Juro looked pissed in his little video block but Souta was completely excited.   
  
“I-I mean, I thought I'd be so freaked out when she could finally talk-talk to me because she wouldn't be using Fern but it actually made me really happy!”   
  
“...Fern. You really call that thing Fern.”   
  
Souta looked shy, “I-I really like her.”   
  
Chihaya finally smiled faintly, “Well, I'm glad. I'm sure Rosa would be glad to hear it too.”   
  
“Oh! I-I have to-to work up the nerve to tell her 'thanks'. D-Dorothy is really great” he gushed contently.   
  
“I can't believe _you_ got sucked into this malarkey too, Souta” hissed Juro, interrupting, “Girlfriends? Dating? _Why_?”   
  
Carl looked sad, “Even _Souta_ has a girlfriend and I don't. I'm so pathetic!”   
  
“Yea you are” Chihaya agreed.   
  
Carl leered at him and Chihaya glanced at his phone, glowering, “Powderpuff hasn't called me _all_ day.”   
  
“Don't you usually consider that a good thing? So you can play Bion?” Carl questioned absently.   
  
Chihaya glanced at the screen hesitantly before nodding. Well, yea, at one time. Before they were having sex anyway...   
  
Of course it wasn't the only reason he wanted to see her but it really was kind of nice, having that intimacy. At first, she didn't mention it again though second time definitely was more comfortable than the first. He kind of figured she'd never mention it again though...   
  
Until she came over with a movie. It was from the Death series they both enjoyed. She'd snuggled into his side and he was actually pretty...content? Either way, Rosa had been pretty _weird_. She kept sending him these little looks. He'd just smiled, like something of an idiot, awkwardly. The teen just pouted and gave up...but tried again. And he had the same reaction...   
  
It happened about ten times before, actually pretty amusingly, Rosa just shoved him over and, well, had her way with him. It was like a pleasant heart attack and he enjoyed it quite a bit. And he figured out that when she gnawed her lower lip, smiled, and swayed her shoulders cutely, gazing at him in his eyes, well, she wanted him. Oh, their relationship just jumped up quite a bit. He was loving it.   
  
Dialing her number after a second, he pressed it to his ear...and scowled when he was overwhelmed by what sounded like hoards of girls squealing and giggling and laughing. Cocking a brow, he retorted, “Uh...?”   
  
“Hi baby!!”   
  
He blinked absently, “Hi...um, what are you doing there, cupcake?”   
  
“Oh! We're having a big sleepover!”   
  
Chihaya imagined that...and of course he was a man and 'lesbian sex' came to mind. Smiling a little evilly, he cocked a brow, “Oh...?”   
  
“Stop thinking dirty, Chihaya.”   
  
“What! I'm a good little boy...”   
  
Rosa snickered, “Uh huh. I was going to call you before I went to bed. Are you okay?”   
  
“Fine, just was...kind of wondering if you were coming over tonight but I guess not” he coughed, glancing at the screen where Carl was eating a sandwich, Juro was downing a massive cheeseburger, and Souta was just gleeful. This was his company outside of Rosa. Sad.   
  
“Oh, well, I'm not exactly...in the mood, per say” she coughed as well, “And I know they were releasing the new missions today so I thought you'd be preoccupied with that until the wee hours.”   
  
“Must you think me such a nerd?” he sighed.   
  
She giggled before squealing delightedly, “Ah! That tickles!”   
  
Chihaya blinked languidly, “Whatever you're doing, I want in.”   
  
“Perv” Rosa remarked simply, “I'll call you back tomorrow, okay? Maybe we can have dinner after you get off work.”   
  
He sighed, frankly a little disappointed, “Sure...”   
  
“Aww, don't sound so down, baby. I'll make it up to you...”   
  
That made him feel strangely smug, “Kay. Have fun. And if possible, stream some pics.”   
  
“Hentai!” she declared.   
  
Snickering, he hung up after a more formal farewell, and started scratching the side of his head, “Is this monster alive _yet_?”   
  
“Three minutes, according to the counter” Carl remarked before raising a brow, “...Chihaya, I mean, yea, I've said it a billion times that it's weird how you are with Rosa but you've managed to get even weirder over the last few weeks. Like you're whistling and all in a good mood at work.”   
  
“Don't worry, Carl, I'll come to work a complete jerkish ass from now on, just for you” he said dryly.   
  
“Thank you, that's all I ask.”   
  
Chihaya chuckled and cocked a brow when he got a text, picking it up and blinking at the numerous hearts Rosa sent him. “...Girls are so weird.”   
  
“I still miss Katie...” Carl suddenly mumbled, “...Think I can ask her back out?”   
  
“Why not? She still seems into you” Chihaya shrugged.   
  
“ _No_!” Juro snarled, “If it's not you and your little flighty skank, it's Souta and his freak of a girlfriend, I don't want anyone else having something to talk about!”   
  
“The f—k you call my girlfriend?” Chihya hissed, bristling up.   
  
“Dorothy is not a freak!”   
  
“Okay, okay, let's not get into fights here...” Carl quickly waved his hands, attempting to deescalate the issue.   
  
But Chihaya wasn't hearing it. He didn't have to hang with a bastard that not only thought it was okay to say something like that but couldn't and probably wouldn't be able to put up with anything like a relationship...with _anyone_. Let him play with a bunch of guys that just talked about strategy for two hours. Obviously they wouldn't make good teammates anyway if they required that much explanation but Juro was better off with strangers if he couldn't even treat people he knew well. F--ker. Pursing his lips, he left the shell and went 'home' to save.   
  
Rosa's character's name was grayed out and 'sleeping' in bed. He sent his elf to crawl in next to her before calling Carl and asking if he'd rather go for piece burger night, they hadn't been in a while. Also musing that Souta probably needed some social practice since he had a girlfriend as well, he invited him too. Both accepted.   
  
He figured Juro was furious out of this universe but he wasn't tolerating anyone badmouthing Rosa if he could help it.   
  
...'If he could help it' had been the key part in that thought, he later came to find out.   
  
  


* * *

_Katie frowned, glancing at Chihaya and Rosa as they all walked out of the store on a Friday... Rosa had a bag with her and smiled at Katie, “You'll tell my dad I'm asleep if he calls, right?”  
  
“...Right.” Like every weekend.   
  
“Great! You're the best!” her pink-haired friend gushed, “I'll call you tomorrow, okay?”   
  
“Kay...”   
  
But Katie's blue eyes narrowed as Rosa slid her hand into Chihaya's, the two bidding them farewell as they apparently made their way to Chihaya's apartment.   
  
Glancing at Carl who was starting to go home as well, she called, “H-hey, Carl!”   
  
He paused and glanced back at her, “Hmm?”   
  
“Uh...I...I was just kind of wondering...do you know what's going on with Rosa and Chihaya? I mean, she's sleeping over at his place quite a lot lately...”   
  
Carl considered that for a moment before flustering, “Well, I mean, Chihaya did let it slip, like the dirty guy he is, when were talking about how Rosa did horse back riding that he could...tell.”   
  
Katie's eyes widened and he smiled quickly, “Dunno, might have just been Chihaya being weird...”   
  
...Somehow she didn't think so.   
  
_ Yagami Rosa scowled as she walked around her boyfriend's apartment, munching a glass of ice. He was completely absorbed in this mission that apparently gave a new weapon that was level ninety or something, he _had_ to have it. He reported that he'd even had to 'forgive' a guy for it though he admitted he felt bad about that and would dump him once he got it. She had no idea what he was talking about.   
  
And whatever the case, she'd been standing around for the hour he designated, waiting for his attention, but he might as well have been in another universe, barking orders and clicking his mouse and keypad like his life depended on it. Ugh...   
  
“Chiyo, you said you'd pay attention to me two hours ago...” she pouted, still sucking on ice.   
  
“Yea, yea, I'm almost done” he mumbled almost robotically.   
  
“You said that before!”   
  
He sent her a look and she leered. They glowered at each other for a long moment before he looked back, infuriatingly, but remarked almost snidely, “You know what they say about women eating ice like that, right?”   
  
Rosa didn't respond at first but crunched loudly before saying: “I know.”   
  
Chihaya paused and looked back at her for a second wordlessly before clearing his throat, turning back to his monitor, “...Oh.”   
  
That _that_ wasn't even enough to distract him away from the game was the final straw. Slamming the cup down, she stalked over to him, shoving him backwards. “Hey!” he barked.   
  
“Shut up, you keep playing your precious Bion” she grunted, sinking to her knees before him.   
  
“What?! What are you-- _Rosa_!”   
  
Unzipping his pants, figuring she'd just mess with him and see if _that_ was enough to get his attention, she flushed. Well, she'd not actually done...this yet.   
  
“Rosa, what the hell do you—o-oh...w-what...” he broke off and crooned.   
  
Sinking her mouth around his shaft, she blushed deeply, feeling extremely naughty. Chihaya hissed, “R-Rosa, I'm-I'm trying to pl-pl... _nnn_...”   
  
He covered his mouth quickly before he got out his pleasured groan. He hadn't gotten a lot of head from his girlfriends. Which made sense, he barely stayed with any of them to warrant any varied sexual activities but Rosa going down on him? And her mouth was cold...?   
  
...Yet he was playing. And, uh, talking to Carl, Souta, and Juro. Wanting to stop her but not wanting to stop her, he leered down at her, muttering, “Y-you won't win.”   
  
Her red eyes narrowed, the orbs saying 'we'll see about that'.   
  
He could have died when she started sucking the base, the sensation matched with the fact her mouth was like a refrigerator but that definitely wasn't a bad thing. He gnawed the inside of his mouth to keep from making some weird voice over the mic. Juro kept barking out orders he tried to focus on but...   
  
“Oh no, Miru-chan didn't say which was easier...” Rosa suddenly pulled away, looking perplexed.   
  
... “...What?”   
  
“What 'what'? Guard my flank!” snapped Juro.   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened, moving from his girlfriend who was confused about...which was easier and then back to the game. It...suddenly was becoming very uninteresting.   
  
No! She wouldn't win! Avidly and haughtily tapping the 'attack' button, he ignored her. _He_ wanted to play video games. She ignored _him_ last week to have fun with her friends.   
  
...Was that his reasoning? Was he five?   
  
His eyes creased when Rosa reached up and pressed the 'v' on his keyboard which closed all his video chats, “ _Hey_.”   
  
But to his direct horror, she was climbing into his lap, licking the cartilage of his ear, pressing her chest against his, having removed her shirt _and_ bra somehow without him noticing. He almost whined at her to 'stop', how was he supposed to win against this kind of onslaught?!   
  
Her tongue slid into his mouth, Frenching the living hell out of him. Over the headphones, Juro demanded why he was attacking a tree. He growled, working around her, his chin on her shoulder as she bit and nipped at his neck. Accidentally, he moaned as she started grinding her skirt covered crotch against his length. Oh, he'd kill her.   
  
“...Uh, Chihaya, are you okay?” Carl suddenly asked slowly.   
  
“I'm fine!” he blurted.   
  
Rosa sneered and suddenly stopped kissing him, doing something over his shoulder. He almost took it as an opportunity to dethrone and knock her from his lap...but instead she slipped a condom over him. _Oh no_.   
  
“ _Ro-sa_ ” he hissed in disbelief.   
  
But sure enough, she slid down on him, making that disturbingly adorable sugary moan sound that he so loved and started riding him...right there in the chair at his desk.   
  
The edges of his vision started to fog, his eyes starting to roll back. Oh jeez, it'd only been a week yet he wanted it so bad. Snarling huskily, he pushed her against the desk, earning him a squeal, and started squeezing her tits, thrusting his hips to pump inside her. She moaned happily, Chihaya groaning in ecstasy himself. What was he doing...?   
  
The high pitched squeak Souta made was almost like getting doused with cold water, the fact that Juro was actually silent, and Carl yelping in an absolutely aghast tone “ _Chihaya_!” made him realize something was afoot. Looking up slowly, he found that forcing Rosa back against his keyboard had caused her head to hit 'v' and now his friends were currently watching him bang his girlfriend.   
  
Something told him he should be humiliated out of this universe or having a panic attack but he felt kind of calm. He did internally cringe when he thought maybe he had voyeuristic tendencies like his parents. Ugh. But grinning lazily, he blinked, “I'm sorry, I'm preoccupied. I'll try to get back on when I'm done but finish the mission without me, I can do it on my own.”   
  
He wasn't met by any 'what?! You ass!' or anything this time as he quickly clicked off, not informing Rosa that they were just the stars of a brief video. However, he grudgingly admitted she won the battle on this one. Next time, she'd have a tough time getting into his pants. She'd just pouted and he chuckled huskily, kissing her.   
  
...He felt a little weird though. Maybe something other than getting watched was afoot too...   
  
  


* * *

“I can't _believe_ you!!”   
  
Chihaya sighed as he moved around in the kitchen, setting things up for a dish, “What? She started it. I was just a willing participant.”   
  
“I-I just can't believe that you're-you're doing _that_ to her!” Carl protested.   
  
“Why not? She likes it, I certainly like it. We're peaches and cream.”   
  
Carl sent him a look, “You've turned that sweet innocent girl into a corrupted sex slave. It's like a bad BDSM hentai.”   
  
“You know all about those, dont'cha?” Chihaya grinned saucily, jabbing him.   
  
“Shut up! You're at question here!” Carl sputtered though quite flustered.   
  
Chihaya waved a hand as if it was no consequence before glaring, “Well, while we were in bed last night and I was admiring her voluptuous little body, I noticed there was _no possible_ way you didn't see her titties, no matter how high my cam was mounted.”   
  
Carl gaped, “I did n--”   
  
“ _That's_ why I have to beat you with this spatula until you can't remember anymore. It might get rid of some other memories too like where you live and who you are but I think you can manage.”   
  
Carl glared and opened his mouth but Chihaya hit him in the back of the head with the wooden flat plank pretty hard. “Damn it, Chihaya! Do you think that's a good idea though? Having sex with a teenager?”   
  
“It's consensual” he defended, tapping Carl in the head again.   
  
“Be that as it may, she's still only seventeen! Maybe she's-- _will you stop_?” Carl scowled, annoyed, as Chihaya continued to hit him.   
  
Chihaya snorted, “She's what? Doing it to keep me happy? Rosa doesn't give a damn about all that, dummy. I was perfectly _happy_ playing Bion when she came over and went down on me. She's doing me because she wants to do me and that's got nothing to do with me in a matter of speaking.”   
  
Carl sighed and rolled his eyes, “If you say-- _ow!_ Damn it!”   
  
Katie walked up and looked rather distraught. Carl blinked at her, “Hey, you okay?”   
  
“Huh...? Oh! I'm fine” she quickly smiled at him before grabbing a dish and rushing away.   
  
“Weird...” Carl remarked after a second.   
  
“Hey-y-y-y, kinky pants” Chihaya suddenly said.   
  
Carl cocked a brow but gasped as Rosa pranced in, hitting Chihaya in the chest before giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Sorry I'm late. I was so sleepy!” 

  
Chihaya grinned, “I bet...”   
  
Carl flustered and Rosa blinked, “What's wrong, Carl?”   
  
Rosa hadn't been aware of their little mishap last night so Chihaya figured he wouldn't tell her. Grasping her shoulder, he pushed her towards the back to set her things down, “Nothing, I was just telling him something. Go set your stuff down and clock in.”   
  
She nodded happily and skipped off. Carl looked after her and groaned, “So...she's still just like, normal?”   
  
“Duh. I mean, that's her personality. Sex isn't a personality, it's like...I dunno, it's something, but I'd be a little miffed if it changed her a lot somehow” he shrugged.   
  
“Yea” Carl conceded, “I guess Rosa wouldn't be like that.”   
  
“I'd worry more otherwise” Chihaya maintained.   
  
And yea, Rosa was normal as always, despite last night having been her first time giving him a blowjob. He glanced as she skipped around and had to bend over to pick up something she dropped. Well, he couldn't wait to return the favor, he thought with an evil little grin.   
  
He jumped when Katie dropped some dishes in the sink rather loudly. Blinking at her, startled, he found she was giving him a rather weird strange look like she didn't know what to make of him, almost as if she were sizing him up. Odd? But she walked away wordlessly and he frowned.   
  
...Maybe it wasn't Rosa he had to worry about changing.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_“...You're JOKING.”  
  
“Nope. I heard him and Carl talking about it today. Him and Rosa have definitely...had relations” muttered Katie over her cell phone as she sat in her room, checking her websites, “And more than once, might I add.”   
  
“Oh MY GOD, I can't believe that. And she didn't even tell us!”   
  
“I know...I feel so weird about this. Like something's not even beginning to be right about her choice...”   
  
“It's CHIHAYA, that's why” Mai snorted indignantly, “I mean, jeez, all these years of just being pious and she breaks it for HIM?”   
  
“...Yea” Katie agreed reluctantly, “I...I don't like it.”   
  
...She really couldn't figure out why either.   
  
_ Rosa was skittering around the cafe, happy as a lock as usual, talking to her customers that were the sons of Satan to everyone else but absolutely loved her. Chihaya smiled a little back at her. He guessed he could see why now. She made him feel rather good about himself too, even when he was an ass.   
  
Chopping away, he wondered what was next for them. Well, not much, he assumed, probably just more of what they were doing. Even though that once would have bored him, it didn't much bother him right now...   
  
He frowned as Katie silently wandered towards him, giving him a dark expression. He wanted to give one back but figured she was his Powderpuff's friend as well as his employee so that wouldn't do. Just wish he could get a reason for it, Katie usually was really friendly with him...   
  
Chihaya blinked as the door to the cafe swung open raucously, turning to look at this customer. His automatic thought was to assign Rosa because he looked uber pissed and could use a little sunshine. However, his shoulders squared when he saw that Rosa was already his destination and that he only grew angrier when he saw her. What--?   
  
Rosa squeaked as the guy grasped her wrist, “What the f—k is the big idea, bitch?”   
  


“Taro?” Rosa demanded, “What are you doing here?”   
  
...Taro? Her last boyfriend? Chihaya dropped what he was doing and scowled. What...what was he doing here?   
  
“I heard you and whoever your current prick is are f—king around already. How does that work, huh? Takes a few months for him to get in your pants but you have all the fun in the world teasing and messing around with me, huh? Is that what you do, slut?”   
  
Rosa hissed, “Let go of me, Taro! I don't know what you're talking about!”   
  
“I think you do! That's what you cunts do, huh? Play hard to get and tease a guy senseless just as a game. Then when a guy can offer you a little money, your knees can't fly apart fast enough!” he shook her.   
  
“Stop it!” Rosa snapped.   
  
...Oh hell no. Growling, he marched over and jerked Rosa back against his chest before pushing her behind him. “You have a lot of nerve.”   
  
Rosa gasped, holding his arm, “Ch-Chihaya!”   
  
“What?” Taro laughed darkly, humorlessly, “Are you the guy she's f—king?”   
  
“I don't think who she's with is any of _your_ business” Chihaya retorted, irritated.   
  
“I paid thousands of gold pieces dating her” he hissed, snarled, “I put all that time into dating her and what does she do? Ditch me and date some guy she's f—king in no time? Slut!”   
  
Chihaya glared, “I think you're confused. The only 'slut' is the guy who tried to buy his way between her legs. I can only imagine why it didn't work except that she's not one of the hookers you pick up off the street and your personality.”   
  
Why he didn't expect it, he'd never know, but the guy punched him square in the jaw. Patrons screamed and squealed. He hissed himself as he faltered backwards, clenching the injured spot. This guy was huge, he had to be a sports _everything_. He could slam the hell out of him...   
  
“How dare you?! Leave him out of it!” Rosa snapped, actually getting in front of Chihaya and shoving Taro back.   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened and he gaped as Taro... _slapped_ her. Rosa squealed, recoiling back. That son of a bitch _slapped_ his girlfriend. Opening his mouth, ready to attack him somehow...he was frozen.   
  
Why...why couldn't he do anything?   
  
Katie squeaked, running over to Rosa and grasping her, “S-sweetie!”   
  
“So what? You _are_ sleeping with him? You really are a whore!”   
  
“... _Excuse_ me?”   
  
Mai, who'd been gaping at all this, gasped, as did Katie and Rosa. Chihaya, still immovable, glanced to the owner of the voice. He was pretty big, close to six feet tall and appeared somewhat bulky or at least muscular. He had dark brown hair and he kind of looked weirdly familiar. Then Chihaya noticed his red eyes that looked a lot like...   
  
“O-onii-san” Rosa rasped.   
  
...Oh crap.   
  


Taro still looked pissed...that is, until 'onii-san' punched him square in the nose then took his arm. Chihaya gritted his teeth in horror as he heard a bone pop. Taro shrieked loudly, tears gushing from his eyes, as 'onii-san' held the limb in a painful pose, looking like he'd kill him if he could get away with it. 

“I don't really know where you get off, you little motherf—ker, but if you _ever_ come near my baby sister again, I'll break your other arm. And then your legs and maybe your neck too. _No one_ gets away with f—king hitting my sisters or calling them a f—king 'whore', understand?”   
  
Taro yelped and sobbed, nodding rapidly, and 'onii-san's' red eyes narrowed dangerously, “Good. Now disappear before I make you regret it more.”   
  
He released Taro and the guy whined as he ran like his life depended on it out the door, clenching his limp arm. 'Onii-san' looked furious and grasped Rosa's shoulders, looking over her face where a tiny bruise was appearing, “Damn it, Rosa, what the hell was that about?!”   
  
“I-I don't know” she cried, “H-He just came in angry with me...”   
  
Chihaya stared before his stomach knotted. He hadn't noticed but Carl was demanding if he was okay.   
  
...No, no he wasn't.   
  
“...Rosa, you can take the rest of the day off” he muttered lowly.   
  
She looked to him, startled, as he pursed his lips tightly, marching back to the kitchen and instantly started throwing stuff around as he caught up with his orders, enraged. Carl gaped after him before slowly walking back over to the kitchen to help him silently.   
  
Rosa still scurried over to his side, grasping his wrist, “Chiyo--”   
  
He numbed and stiffened in her grasp, briefly looking up, probably about to say something icy but Carl quickly smiled, thankfully interjecting. “Uh, Rosa, maybe Chihaya needs a moment. Why don't you head out with your brother?”   
  
Rosa didn't look so sure, the older brother standing in the 'lobby', blinking at her. She bit her lip and nodded after a second, mouthing to him, 'I'll call you'. He didn't say anything.   
  
Cooking almost mechanically, Carl was quiet for an hour or two, as were all the waitresses, before he just really couldn't stand it anymore. “Chihaya, are you okay? You should put some ice on that.”   
  
Chihaya didn't say anything for a long time and Carl figured he wouldn't until finally, he mumbled: “That bitch came in here, badmouthed my girlfriend-- _my_ girlfriend, then even _hit_ her and I...I couldn't even protect her, I couldn't even _move_. If her brother hadn't shown up, I don't know what the hell would have happened. I'm useless and I don't deserve her. I've said that all along but no one believes me. But if she doesn't think so after that, after _she_ had to step in _for me_ , then something _is_ wrong with her...”   
  
Carl grimaced at this harsh assessment. “Chihaya, you're just not used to having to fight or anything a lot anymore. I mean, not since _high school_ , we've been out of that for years. I think you can protect Rosa if you put your mind to it but you were just surprised...”   
  
“Then what use am I? What fight am I going to get into where it's not a surprise?” Chihaya muttered before sighing faintly, looking sad, “...What should I do, Carl?”   
  
“Go home, man” Carl offered softly, patting his shoulder, “Go take a nap, call Rosa, and you'll probably feel better, okay? I can close and stuff without you.”   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to deny it...before sighing and nodding absently, “Okay...I'll...talk to you later.”   
  
Carl nodded faintly before sighing, finishing off what Chihaya had been making. How... 

How did that guy find out?   
  
Katie walked over, gazing at the door and biting her lip, “Is he okay...?”   
  
“Of course not, he's super upset” Carl sulked a little, “I mean, he's embarrassed and angry and frustrated. I'd be too.”   
  
Mai snorted, leaning against the wall, “Well, he was rather useless. And besides, Taro had the right to be irritated.”   
  
Carl's brows creased at this, “What business is it of his what his ex-girlfriend does after she's left him? What gives him the right to come to her job and hit her and her boyfriend? I don't think he had any right.”   
  
“Well, he took it to an extreme” Katie agreed before shaking her head, “But...I guess he was right to be upset. I mean, it's so weird that she'd...with Chihaya...”   
  
Carl's eyes narrowed at his own ex... “Why is that...weird?”   
  
“Are you kidding?” Mai demanded incredulously, “Rosa has dated some dead sexy guys that some of us couldn't _dream_ of getting and she made them wait forever. Then she gets with _Chihaya_ and suddenly it's okay?”   
  
Katie just sighed and nodded slowly. Carl was utterly offended. “So what the hell are you saying? That 'Chihaya' doesn't deserve to have sex with Rosa, is that it?”   
  
“Well, it's _fine_ , he's her boyfriend” Katie insisted, exasperated.   
  
“Except why'd it take _him_?” Mai snorted.   
  
Carl tapped his fingertips against the counter, staring at the two that apparently considered themselves 'friends' of Rosa before replying: “Because it seems like Rosa wasn't looking to jump into bed with a guy that was just 'hot' and looking to buy her 'services' with absolutely no regard to anything _about_ her. Maybe Chihaya wanted her to be comfortable with him and the idea first and didn't force it like those dicks you two apparently consider better. So Chihaya won't be macho and buff any time soon but at least he can say he honestly cares about Rosa and, oh, won't come to her job to _smack her around_.”   
  
Turning back to the stove, he found he was completely angry. Angry that the girl he liked could even think like that. Angry because... “You two did that, didn't you? You overheard me and Chihaya and you told Taro. How could you do that to your friend? Just because you're willing to do what Rosa wouldn't doesn't make it wrong or any of your business!”   
  
Katie look startled and gaped, hurt, at him. He internally grimaced but remained visibly hardened. Walking away, he heard Katie rush behind him, “You really think of me like that, Carl? That I-I'd sleep with some guy, just because I think he's hot?”   
  
“I think the world of you, Katie, but if you did that, told her ex-boyfriend because...I don't know what I think” he said glumly.   
  
Mai looked absent before shrugging, “I mentioned it, okay?”   
  
Katie wheeled on her, “What?!”   
  
“I was just talking to him and it came up! I didn't think he'd come looking for Rosa to hit her or anything! I just thought he'd want to know.”   
  
Carl rapidly shook his head, stalking away because he couldn't listen to anymore. How could they? Just how?   
  
After the longest day of his life, he closed the store, Mai and the other waitresses leaving quickly. Except Katie, anyway. She slowly sank behind the drawer and he glanced back at her before looking away.   
  
“Go home, Katie. I'll handle it.”   
  
“N-no!” she quickly blurted, standing and following him, “Carl, I wasn't saying that...or at least I don't think I was. I...I don't want you to think that at all. I'm not like that, I promise.”   
  
“It doesn't matter, Katie. I kind of thought we agreed that Chihaya and Rosa were a good couple in the beginning anyway but...I dunno. I guess they were good until they started having relations.”   
  
Katie caught his wrist, slightly startling him, “I...I...I've watched Rosa get hurt a lot, okay? I know he's your friend, I know that. Maybe it wasn't so much that I don't think he deserves such an 'honor', I'm just worried that...that maybe...I dunno, maybe it'd just make for a poor idea. I-I've never slept with someone just because they're hot, it...it kind of hurts you think I'm like that.”   
  
Carl gazed at her before sighing faintly, “I don't. I know you don't and I know you've been like Rosa and waited...and still got hurt when you thought it was the right time. I guess that's what you're think for Rosa?”   
  
She nodded rapidly, clenching her blue eyes shut. Carl sighed once more before murmuring, “Well, it's me and...and I know I really messed up our relationship, that you might not trust me, but trust me when I say that Chihaya, out of any guy, is not like that. He'd never hurt Rosa just because he's had sex with her. I think he appreciates her even more now but now you guys have him questioning their relationship again because he couldn't protect her against the Hulk that bust in here to beat them up.”   
  
Katie slouched, tears welling in her eyes, “I don't want to mess up their relationship. Rosa is so, so happy with him...”   
  
“W-well, don't cry” he quickly said, alarmed, “...I think they can work it out.”   
  
Wiping her face, she nodded softly before looking at him, “Can...can you forgive me?”   
  
“...Huh? Me?” he said, confused.   
  
“I mean, I-I don't- I don't want you to think badly of me. I really don't...”   
  
“...Of course I don't” he sighed, patting her shoulder, “Just...try to trust our friends more, okay?”   
  
“O-okay” she smiled shakily before biting her lip, pressing her face into his chest, “I miss you.”   
  
Carl's brown eyes widened and his heart started to pulse a little, “O-oh?”   
  
She nodded rapidly and he flushed, “W-well, I-I miss you too. I just thought I'd-I'd messed up too much to get a second chance.”   
  
Katie looked surprised before glancing to the side, “I know you love your mother, Carl. But I...I kind of want to feel like I at least matter a little to you too. That's how it felt when you just left without saying anything and thought it wouldn't really be a problem to leave me outside waiting for you, that I didn't really matter to you at all.”   
  
He gasped, grasping her cheeks almost without thinking, “Of course you matter to me! I...I wouldn't want you to...”   
  
Considering it for a second, he sighed miserably, “I wasn't thinking, Katie, okay? And I was selfish. And...I'm sorry too. You did deserve a lot better than that...and you do, for a fact, matter to me.”   
  
Katie bowed her head and he slowly, cautiously, leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers chastely. She embraced him and he pretty much melted...   
  
... _Yes_! This was amazing, he got her back!   
  
Now...he just hoped everything was okay between Chihaya and Rosa.   
  
  


* * *

“No.”   
  
....   
  
“...What do you mean 'no'? I'm telling you that you need to find a guy that doesn't suck!” Chihaya scowled angrily as they sat on his couch, Rosa filing her nails.   
  
“And I'm telling you 'no'” she repeated like she was talking about the weather, “I don't want a boyfriend that knows how to fight, they get into more fights when they're like that and that's a turn off.”   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to counter but faltered and stared at her. She seemed serious. “You've...really thought about that?”   
  
“Of course I have. I've dated the street fighter, I don't want that” she scoffed.   
  
Chihaya leered at her before sighing miserably. All night he beat himself up in his sleep, cursing himself for being such a weakling, before finally coming to the conclusion that if him and Rosa were ever in any danger, well, he'd be utterly useless and he didn't want that. He...he wanted to protect someone he cared about.   
  
...Except apparently she considered that a bad thing. He sulked, “Your 'onii-san' waltzed in there and snapped that ass' arm like it was pretzel. You don't want a guy like that?”   
  
“Yea, I want a guy that goes around _breaking bones_ ” Rosa rolled her eyes, “I mean, I expect that kind of behavior from my onii-san. I'm just glad I convinced him not to tell daddy because he would have went and killed Taro, no question.”   
  
Chihaya snorted, “He would have killed me for being such a useless damn boyfriend. I just froze.”   
  
Rosa sighed, hugging his neck, “Stop-p-p-p-p, Chihaya, I mean it...but tell you what? I can use some refresher self-defense classes. We can take them together if it'll make you feel more lethal.”   
  
He rolled his eyes around and smirked, “Don't pity me.”   
  
She kissed him lovingly and murmured, “Do you think I'm a whore?”   
  
“Rosa, you're like the anti-whore” he rolled his eyes, snarling, before closing his eyes, “I hate the idea that I couldn't at least _kick_ him.”   
  
She laughed faintly and kissed him again, “I wonder how he found out. I'm guessing Mai might have told someone.”   
  
“ _Why_ are you friends with her?” he demanded.   
  
Rosa just sighed, “She's an old friend. Anyway, Chiyo?”   
  
“Hmm...?”   
  
“You know we've been dating for ten whole months?” she said happily.   
  
He blinked languidly before doing something of a double take, “...We...have, huh?”   
  
She nodded before he wrapped his arms around her, “...I guess I shouldn't be all eager to break up, because of my own internal issues, huh...?”   
  
Rosa nodded again, kissing him, before biting her lip, “I have....one that I'm afraid of, actually.”   
  
Chihaya's brows creased and he tilted his head, “....Afraid? Afraid of what...?”   
  
“...I...kind of L-O-V-E you.”   
  
He gazed at her blankly before shaking his head, “...You love...?”   
  
...He really didn't know how to take that. She...loved? “...Well, I'm-I'm super flattered and uh, I-I really care about you a lot, Rosa, I mean that. But...I'm not exactly sure what it means to love someone so I don't know if I'm ready to say that...” he admitted shyly.   
  
Rosa tilted her head at that before smiling, “I understand...”   
  
Nuzzling her cheek, growling at the pink and blue flesh, “...Thanks for...helping me feel like maybe I can though.”   
  
“Oh, Chiyo...” she cooed.   
  
Flustering, he tickled her, earning him giggles and he sighed, smiling wearily. So, she gave her first time to him. That was troubling. He couldn't protect her but she was okay with that pretty much? She loved him? That was...something he was yet to truly feel or have felt from anyone. But...but he liked this? 

This was the most complicated thing he'd ever done and to this day, he still wasn't sure how he felt about that. But Rosa told him not to think about it, not to think about what that'd mean in the future.   
  
And yea...he was okay with that.   
  
  



	13. Reverse

“Chihaya...when I said 'take a week off', I didn't mean 'come to work'.”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya leered at Shomura Carl as the latter sent him a look, “I mean, I would have taken a week off if I knew you'd be here anyway.”   
  
“What the hell can I do?! Souta and you are at work, I hate Juro, Rosa's at school...I have nothing to do!” Chihaya said, exasperated, kicking the counter the register was seated on.   
  
“Stop that” scolded Carl, “I don't know, go...do stuff. Like Christmas is coming up, go present shopping.”   
  
Chihaya gave him that 'you're an idiot' expression, “You _know_ I refuse to celebrate Christmas.”   
  
“Fine, but when Rosa brings you an awesome, awesome present, don't come whining to me about how much of a loser you feel like.”   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to retort before faltering and groaning, “ _Jeez_...what does she want?”   
  
“Oh my God, I got Katie this Dutch chocolate she tried at my place, these shoes she liked but said she'd never be able to afford, a sweater, a purse--” Carl gushed.   
  
“And a yacht and new mansion and a continent...” Chihaya drawled dryly, “Did she ask you for all that stuff?”   
  
Carl puffed, “Well no but I figured she made it easy...”   
  
Chihaya sighed, rubbing his face,”True. I mean, 'hey, I'd love to have this' takes the search out of stuff. Too bad I don't really go around shopping with Rosa much.”   
  
“Well...” Carl smiled, “Know what I heard she'd love?”   
  
He raised a brow and Carl leaned against the counter, looking smug, “Katie told me that Rosa adores you, of course, but totally misses going to school and holding hands with her boyfriend.”   
  
“...Uh?”   
  
Chihaya didn't figure that was an issue, that it was slightly adolescent. But, well, he guessed there was something to walking to and from school with a girl. Nothing he ever got anyway. Raising his other brow, he frowned, “...You saying I should go...to her school and walk home with her?”   
  
“Definitely! You should go now. They have lunch in an hour and you can eat with her!”   
  
“You're way too excited about this. Have you gone to eat lunch with Katie before?” Chihaya demanded.   
  
Carl nodded happily and Chihaya groaned, “Jeez...”   
  
Standing, pulling the long, even he had to admit, snazzy black pea coat closed that Rosa bought him, he shook his head, “Well...I guess it's something.”   
  
“Need directions?” Carl questioned.   
  
He really couldn't believe he was doing this but, well, he did have a week off he had no idea what to do with so why not?   
  
'Why not' indeed. 

* * *

“ _Why_ won't you just _dump_ him yet?! Ugh! How are you _so_ obsessed with a complete a-hole?!”   
  
Rosa sent Mai a dark expression as she ate her spring rolls from her bento, “Because, Mai. I'm not even going to say anymore because I thought I'd said _everything_ but I give up.”   
  
Mai rolled her eyes and looked at Katie, “And you, you're even _back_ with Carl! You two are nuts!”   
  
Their other friends laughed, one questioning, “You're so hard on them, Mai. Do their guys really suck that much?”   
  
“No” Rosa rolled her eyes, “They're both really sweet. I love my Chiyo.”   
  
“He's _cheap_ ” Mai said irritably.   
  
Ana grinned, “Can't be _that_ cheap, he got her a diamond for her birthday.”   
  
“That's like _pocket change_ to his family!”   
  
Rosa groaned and Katie shook her head, “She will never let that go.”   
  
Rosa leaned against the tree, all of them sitting outside despite the nippy temperatures, and sighed. Truly, Mai was caught up on the whole 'money' thing. She didn't really care about all that but it was like essential to Mai. In fact, she'd just dumped Sebastian for a 'wealthier' guy. It was heartbreaking, really, Sebastian was such a sweetie. But, well, matchmaker that she was, Rosa hooked him up with someone on the low. Mai would flip if she knew but ah well...   
  
“Well, I have a question...” Sonya asked suddenly, looking smug, “How big is it?”   
  
“'It'?” Rosa questioned, bewildered.   
  
“It, silly” teased Ana, “You know, his 'manhood'.”   
  
Rosa 'oh'd' and seemed to consider before sucking her cheek, using her pointer fingers to designate length, “Well, it's like this big when it's soft...”   
  
She stretched her fingers a bit, “But like this when it's not.”   
  
“Rosa!” Katie choked on her drink, laughing, “How can you talk about something like that just so openly?”   
  
“Well, it's just a penis!”   
  
Sonya laughed, “Aww, I love you, Rosa. 'Just a penis'. You make it sound so innocent it's almost horrible.”   
  
Rosa pouted and Ana giggled, hugging her shoulders, “It's fine, Rosa...but sounds a little...painful.”   
  
“Oh, it definitely was at first but I got used to it.”   
  
“And you're just right as rain with it being Chihaya?” Mai demanded.   
  
Rosa stuck out her tongue, “Yes.”   
  
“ _Ugh_!”   
  
“Woman, you talk s—t about me even when I'm not around? What the hell bull is this?”   
  
Rosa's eyes widened as her shoulder's squared, Mai looking stunned too as she looked over her shoulder. In all the months they'd been together, Rosa kind of knew Chihaya would never humor and come to see her at school.   
  
...And yet, there he was.   
  
Hands stuffed in his pockets, he looked around, cocking a brow, “...This has to be the most stereotypical manga high school I have ever set eyes on.”   
  
“C-Chihaya?? What are you doing here?” Rosa gasped, standing.   
  
“Um, I got lost, Rosa” he said plainly, “I was like, well, let me see where this random boat takes me and it ended up being an island. Then I was like, let me wander up this street and take two left turns and end up in a mountain. Oh, and let me just keep following the path until it just so suddenly brought me here. And lo and behold, here you are!”   
  
Rosa stared at him blankly, confused, and he snickered, jabbing her, “I came to visit you, ya' dilly. I'm not exactly a frequent visitor of 'Mineral' for no good reason.”   
  
“But why didn't you tell me?!” she freaked, “I would have definitely made you lunch and everything but I didn't because you wouldn't be at work and-and oh my God!”   
  
“Stop freaking out, I'm not the King of England” Chihaya scoffed.   
  
“I know but you came to visit...” she whined, hugging his waist.   
  
He sighed and Katie smirked, all their friends seeming perplexed, “Guys, this is Rosa's beloved, Chihaya.”   
  
“Ah!”   
  
He nervously sat down, Rosa squealing as she sank down beside him, “This is so exciting!”   
  
“Ah, yea...” he smiled some.   
  
Chihaya somehow forgot his girlfriend was a teenager and would be hanging around with teenage girls that would size him up. He hadn't quite prepared to be badmouthed yet...   
  
However... “Oh! He's so cute, Rosa!”, “He's adorable! You two look perfect together!”, “He's so short but you say he has _that_ big an it?”. What the f—k?   
  
Mai was just silent and Katie grinned, “So you might as well admit that _my_ boyfriend suggested this to you, Chihaya. You'd never have thought of this in a million years.”   
  
“I beg your pardon but I am the brains in the operation, Carl's just my sidekick” Chihaya said matter-of-factly.   
  
Katie smirked at him and he was deadpanned for a moment before smirking as well, “But yea, he did. I made the effort to get here though.”   
  
Rosa giggled, snuggling against him, “I'm glad either way.”   
  
He kissed her forehead without thinking before stiffening as the girl's cooed, flustering. Oh God...   
  
Suddenly a bell started to ring in the distance and he frowned, “Oh...that was fast...”   
  
Rosa pouted in agreement and sat up...before gasping, “Chiyo! You can walk home with me, I get out in two hours!”   
  
“And...what am I going to do here for two hours?” he questioned plainly.   
  
She whipped out her cell phone and showed him a map, “Go here, you can play Bion until I get out.”   
  
Chihaya had to smirk at her, “Thanks for making me feel nerdier than ever, baby.”   
  
“Well, it'll kill two hours easy! And promise not to forget about me either” she 'nyahed'.   
  
He snickered, glancing around before giving her a kiss on the lips, pinking a little as her friends cooed again, “I'll try...2:30, right? I'll set my phone alarm.”   
  
“Okay” she said, delighted.   
  
Waving at the gaggle of teens, he felt a tad accomplished...just wish he'd gotten here a lot earlier. He wondered what he'd do though, after he walked with Rosa home. Seemed like a weird reason to stick around...   
  
...Little did he know.   
  
  


* * *

“Damn, I am _envious_ of this connection...”   
  
Rosa had actually directed him to a gaming cafe where they had tons of PCs hooked up with access to MMOs. Chihaya was knocking down missions like crazy. Fine, he had a pretty good connection at his house but this was amazing, he had to find out what server they used. Tapping his cheek, he blinked as he gazed at his clock and grimaced. 2:35...oops.   
  
Standing, thanking the keepers, actually considering this being a good possible hang out, he meandered back to his girlfriend's school, tying the scarf she made him tighter against the cold Winter breeze. Was it really a year since she gave him this...? Wow...   
  
“Chihaya!”   
  
He looked up and smiled some as Rosa ran towards him. Okay, he kind of loved the school uniform on her. Just because he was a perv though, naturally. Her twin was nearby, looking dazed, and Rosa giggled, grabbing his hand and Miru's as well. “My two favorite guys ever!”   
  
“Dad would be crushed” Miru snickered.   
  
Chihaya blinked at that as Rosa pouted...before looking stunned, glancing to him, “Chiyo! You should totally come to dinner night, baby!”   
  
“...Uh, no?”   
  
Truthfully he hadn't thought he'd ever be in a relationship long enough to uh, actually have to meet the parents at any point and he didn't feel he necessarily _had_ to at this moment either...but Rosa pouted. “My daddy wants to meet you though. He asked to or he'd come by and meet you at work.”   
  
“...Oh.” So he could walk into the lion's den or have the lion walk up and attack him...   
  
Rosa didn't seem to be giving him much choice regardless, humming and skipping up the street he'd come to almost a year ago to visit when she was sick. Man, still got him. A whole year.   
  
Miru searched in his pocket for a moment when they reached the door, finding some keys, opening the entrance. Chihaya almost felt a little lost entering...   
  
“Ah! Chiyo, let me show you my room!”   
  
“...Uh, kay.”   
  
She dragged him, completely beside herself with excitement, up the stairs. This house was massive, the hallway almost seemed never-ending. Of course, his parent's house was three of these but jeez, it was still huge.   
  
He blinked as she opened a door...and he almost died from a visual sugar attack.   
  
“...Kind of...pink.”   
  
Her walls were pink, her bedsheets were pink, her computer was pink, her phone was pink...pretty much everything was pink. Rosa giggled, sitting on her bed, patting it, directing him to sit. He awkwardly wandered over, setting his jacket on the back of a chair, feeling extremely out of place but sat anyway. Rosa shoved him against the pillows though, shocking him, and then snuggled into his arms. “Uh...won't your parents freak to find me here, cuddling with you...?”   
  
“Nah, we're good as long as the door is open” she assured, closing her eyes.   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow as she dozed before gazing at her ceiling, rubbing her shoulder. He kind of wondered what her parents were like, honestly. Her dad was nuts apparently and her mom he didn't hear a lot about. The older brother that came and snapped Taro's arm like a twig, 'Keiji', was a lawyer, obviously a little crazy too. Her older sister, Kaede, was an artist with a gallery that showed all sorts of different pieces and was married to Yukina Steiner, owner of Tenshiya. His eyes widened a bit. Woah, would he meet that guy...?   
  
“Sweetie, would you ever let me meet your parents?” Rosa replied, apparently having woken up some time during his pondering.   
  
Chihaya scoffed, “No, Rosa, my parents are pure evil. I'd never ever let that happen...”   
  
She pouted but thankfully didn't press it. Sighing, he jumped when someone called Rosa, a woman's voice. Rosa sighed herself and sat up, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. He scowled and was about to question where they were going and why he couldn't chill there? He was cozy...   
  
... _Woah_.   
  
Standing in the kitchen, dressed in a white blouse with a black vest over a maroon pencil skirt...was Rosa's clone!   
  
“Hi mama” Rosa greeted happily.   
  
...Well, that definitely explained everything. The older woman smiled at her, “Hi darling.”   
  
Her eyes widened a bit though at Chihaya, “...Oh? Who is this, dear?”   
  
“Mommy, this is Chihaya, who I talk about all the time” she sang, “Chihaya, this is my mama, Yagami Popuri.”   
  
...Popuri? “O-oh, nice to meet you, ma'am” he bowed, completely unsure how to go about...this.   
  
“Oh...your boyfriend! Nice to meet you!” she laughed suddenly, nervous, “Oh...dear....”   
  
...That wasn't very reassuring. Rosa frowned, “What's wrong, mama...?”   
  
“It's just a little...unexpected, sweetie. Your father is a little...aggravated today so I'm worried right now wouldn't be that great to introduce him...” she quickly smiled.   
  
Oh great. Rosa shook her head, “It'll be fine.”   
  
Chihaya looked at her in disbelief and Rosa clapped, “Mama, why don't you relax? I'll get started on dinner.”   
  
Popuri grimaced, reaching down and rubbing her heel, “That would be nice, sweetie. Just a few minutes off my feet then I'll come help.”   
  
Chihaya had to quickly blink away, smiling nervously, when he noticed as she bent over where Rosa got her killer bod from... Rosa kissed her cheek sweetly and pranced over to the fridge, grabbing some things and setting them on the counter. He frowned and sat on a nearby stool, watching as she just kept gathering and gathering and gathering...   
  
“...Um, how many people are you feeding? A trillion?”   
  
Rosa giggled, “It's dinner night, silly. My family gathers and we all eat here and talk and stuff. It's my favorite thing and it's tradition.”   
  
His brows creased, “So your whole family comes every Monday night to your house to eat dinner...? Do they at least bring food?”   
  
“Of course!” she gushed, starting to snap green beans.   
  
Chihaya raised his sandy brow and started helping, “That's so weird but...I guess I don't really even have anything remotely close to a family like that anyway.”   
  
“What is your family like? Mine is huge” Rosa remarked.   
  
Considering that question sincerely, he realized he didn't really have any clue. Snapping the beans, he answered, “Well...my father has a sister and brother that live in the States. Never met them, actually. Mother is an only child. My dad's parents are retired politicians, or so I've heard. And my mother's mother actually runs a livestock place, believe it or not. That's about all I really know though. If I have cousins, we probably don't know each other exist.”   
  
Rosa seemed to muse over that before pursing her lips thoughtfully, “I guess I have a few cousins I don't know well...and Miru-chan and I were born late in the game so some of our cousins we didn't click with because, well, they're that much older. But not knowing them at all...”   
  
“My family's different” he muttered, “We wouldn't even dream of doing anything like this...”   
  
She tilted her head before smiling, “How was Chihaya's Christmas' growing up?”   
  
His eyes darkened and she sighed, “That bad?”   
  
“I hate Christmas.”   
  
“Maybe you just hate the ones you know! You can come stay here for Christmas with me” she said cutely.   
  
Chihaya smirked at her, “Dunno about that one, baby, but we'll see.”   
  
“'Baby'?”   
  
His eyes widened as a guy walked in...oh God, her dad! But Rosa smirked, “Hi, Uncle Nelly. This is Chihaya, my boyfriend.”   
  
...Uncle Nelly? What the hell, wasn't that her dad or was Katie confused that once...? But 'Uncle Nelly' crossed his arms, staring him over, “...Really.” It wasn't a question.   
  
Chihaya just kind of felt...threatened despite there being no words said and Rosa swatted at the man, “Stop it, Uncle Nelly, Chiyo is completely harmless. I won't let you and daddy harass him like you do all other guys!”   
  
“Of course, muffin, of course” he said in a completely placating tone before looking around, “Where is the old man anyway?”   
  
“Not home yet” Rosa informed, “Mama said he's in a grouchy mood.”   
  
“Yea, well, you should know that's just how your dad operates in general...” Nelly sighed before frowning, “Now where's my wife...?”   
  
He wandered away and Chihaya gazed after him before looking to her, “Okay, what? I thought that was your dad...?”   
  
Rosa gasped, “Oh yea! That's Uncle Nelly, my daddy's twin brother. Twins run in the family.”   
  
“...Weird.”   
  
Chihaya started to feel like panicking though. He was interrogating him? Why would her uncle interrogate him too? What the...? “How many uncles and stuff do you have?”   
  
“Ah! My Uncle Shin, Shaun, Tony, and Cliff. Uncle Shaun and Tony actually live some hours away so they may or may not join us. Most likely not.”   
  
He gaped a little, nodding. Oh...three uncles and a dad. Sounded delightful...   
  
But he was in for a little surprise....   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Ah! Uncle Shaun! Uncle Tony, you came!”   
  
Of course the optional uncles would show up tonight, of course! Chihaya had followed Rosa out of the kitchen but decided, well, apparently that was the only place he currently felt safe and comfortable even though it was filled with all her aunts and a bunch of women that were playfully teasing him...   
  
“So what's up with that, Kae, you and your sister getting with the good cooks?” questioned a random blonde jokingly as she cut carrots. This family definitely had quite a rainbow of hair colors...   
  
Rosa's older sister snickered, shucking corn, “I don't know about her but I did because I suck at cooking.” 

Chihaya's eyes widened as he peeled potatoes. The blonde grinned, “And because he's hot, right?”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
A woman that looked like the blonde, might have been her mother, smirked, making like ten gallons of tea, “I'm sure there's a little more to it than that.”   
  
Kaede laughed, “Yea., definitely. So where are you from, Hideyoshi-san?”   
  
“Huh? Uh, Chihaya's fine...and I'm from Mioka which is like way south of Subami...uh, Rosa might have mentioned my parents are from Wensington Heights. I was born there...” he shrugged, feeling awkward.   
  
Maybe it was because they were standing in a miniature palace but none of them reacted like any of the people he'd told such prior. Kaede nodded, sipping a soda, “One of my main donors lives there, Iyogama Ran.”   
  
Chihaya blinked, “Oh yea, I...my parents live down the street from him.” He used to wander into his orchard and take apples at random. The man never minded which was nice.   
  
“I think I dated someone from Wensington once” the blonde suddenly mused, stroking her chin, “It didn't last too long, he was a tad needy.”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened and Kaede smirked widely, “When we were teens, _you,_ thecounter culture punk mean girl, dated a guy from Wensington? _Why_?”   
  
“He _seemed_ cool! I met him at the mosh pit and everything. I didn't think he'd be such a bitch...”   
  
“Carrie” scolded the other blonde.   
  
“That's the only way I can describe him, mama” she said seriously.   
  
The woman rolled her blue eyes and Chihaya snickered some. Honestly with some people from Wensington, that was true...   
  
Popuri smiled at him, “You don't have to help cook, you know? Rosa rarely helps past this point...”   
  
“Oh, well...I'm not really in a hurry to uh, chatter with the uncles and stuff” he pretended to cough.   
  
Kaede laughed, “They are pretty rough on newcomers...”   
  
Celia, Rosa's sister-in-law, smiled, “I don't think so. They were really, really nice and receptive to me.”   
  
“That's because you're a girl, silly” Carrie chuckled, “And you were marrying a guy in our family so you didn't have to go through that, you just get adopted in.” 

  
Celia sighed in agreement and Chihaya groaned, “That's...reassuring.”   
  
More women suddenly wandered in, the wives of the other two random uncles. One had multi-tone hair, brunette in the back and blonde in the front. She had super green eyes and was wearing a dark blue pair of skinny jeans with a simple white tee with a form fitting dark purple vest. “Oh, Chihaya, this is Aunt Karen, our Uncle Tony's wife” Kaede introduced.   
  
“And this is Aunt Ann, Uncle Shaun's wife. Make sure not to get her mixed up with the super evil one in town if you happen to stick around a lot” joked Carrie.   
  
The other woman had dark red hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of flare jeans, a white tee as well, and a cropped brown jacket. She smirked, “They call me 'Annie' to keep that straight... though I think all you'd have to do is hear that one talk a second and you'd know the difference.”   
  
He nodded and was about to respond...when his little crew rushed into the kitchen. “Ah! Chihaya, you're here!” gushed Hayato happily.   
  
Carrie raised a brow, “Uh, you know him, sweetie?”   
  
“Uh huh, he plays video games and reads comics with us!”   
  
Chihaya was a tad startled as Hayato wrapped his arms around the woman's leg and she patted his head affectionately. Of course he'd only met her like thirty minutes ago but he could tell from her personality she was outspoken, a little zany, and well...a little like his mother. But Hayato, Skye, and Iori had come to Yume quite often and what he picked up from the youngest child was...he was silent, collected, and completely innocent. And Carrie...was his mom?   
  
The woman grunted, lifting him in her arms, and kissed his cheek lovingly, “Well, isn't that nice? What do you say though? Is he a good guy?”   
  
Chihaya was startled and the boy seemed to consider, “Well, he is a little old...”   
  
“Hey!”   
  
Kaede looked amused, “22, right?”   
  
“Well yea...that's like three times as old as I am!” he insisted.   
  
Chihaya leered at him, “I was fine when you thought I was sixteen, huh?”   
  
Carrie laughed, her brows furrowing, “I'll admit, no offense, it is a little weird to be staring a guy this closely in the face. We're like the same height.”   
  
“Oi...”   
  
“But I wouldn't say sixteen” Carrie grinned before turning to her son, nuzzling his nose, “You know that mama's 27, right?”   
  
Hayato looked _horrified._ “Nah uh!”   
  
“Yah huh.”   
  
“Mommy! Don't die!” he sobbed, hugging her neck tightly.   
  
Chihaya brows creased but he had to laugh with the others. Uh? Carrie smirked, rolling her eyes and patting his back, “Sure thing, sweetie...”   
  
Setting him on his feet, the trio coerced him into joining them to play video games...he supposed. Rosa had outright ditched him, it seemed. He blinked languidly as they handed him a mic in a room with a bunch of people he didn't know. “...I'm sorry, I don't...sing.”   
  
“Yes you do” Rosa insisted, apparently having gone up stairs to change from her uniform into a cute white baby doll dress.   
  
She meant she caught him singing when she woke up on one of their 'sleep over' days. Well _duh_ , he just got some, of course he'd feel like singing. Glowering a little at her, he looked absently through the selection and frowned a bit.   
  
It was his dad's CD collection, one he took and listened to all the time because he wanted to feel some connection to his parents. Naturally it didn't help and as he turned into a bitter teen, he wondered if his dad ever listened to this song, if he ever comprehended that anyone felt that way. Pressing the mic to his lips absently, he muttered some:   
  
_I never thought I'd die alone_

_I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?_

_I traced the cord back to the wall_

_No wonder, it was never plugged in at all_

_I took my time_

_I hurried up_

_The choice was mine, I didn't think enough_

_I'm too depressed to go on_

_You'll be sorry when I'm gone..._

Sucking his cheek, he murmured: 

_I never conquered, I rarely came_

_Sixteen just held such better days_

_Days when I could still feel alive_

_We couldn't wait to get outside_

_The world was wide, too late to try_

_The tour was over, we survived_

_I couldn't wait 'til I got home_

_To pass the time in my room alone..._

Frowning, he watched the lyrics run across the screen in white and felt anxious:   
_I never thought I'd die alone_

_Another six months I'll be unknown_

_Give all my things to my friends_

_You'll never set foot in my room again_

_You'll close it off, board it up_

_Remember the time that I spilled the cup_

_Of apple juice in the hall_

_Please tell mom this is not her fault..._

Right. 

_I never conquered, I rarely came_

_16 just held such better days_

_Days when I could still feel alive_

_We couldn't wait to get outside_

_The world was wide, too late to try_

_The tour was over, we survived_

_I couldn't wait 'til I got home_

_To pass the time in my room alone..._

He tilted his head and truly felt a little weird about this now...he hadn't listened to this song in years yet something felt off.   
  
...Less connected.   
  
_I never conquered, rarely came_

_Tomorrow holds such better days_

_Days when I can still feel alive_

_When I can't wait to get outside_

_The world is wide, the time goes by_

_The tour is over, I'd survived_

_I can't wait 'til I get home_

_To pass the time in my room alone..._

“Yea, okay Chihaya, pick the _most_ depressing song you can, you dork” Rosa sulked.   
  
He glanced at her...when he heard that song for the first time, it probably was one of the last few times he remembered shedding a tear for anything. It was a song of loneliness, something he always felt, and even the chorus, speaking of better days gone by, felt like a lie. He'd entertained the idea of suicide a few times, he recalled, but figured he'd never kill himself because of his parents. That'd mean they were worth something to him. No.   
  
But now, singing that, remembering that, he didn't feel it at all. He couldn't even simulate the feeling of going home to an empty mansion and hating his life or wishing he was dead. He smiled faintly at Rosa before looking at the screen. “Fine, what else do we have...? Ha, I remember this one too.”   
  
_I took her out  
It was a Friday night _

_I wore cologne to get the feeling right_

_We started making out_

_And she took off my pants_

_And then I turned on the T.V._

_And that's about the time she walked away from me_

_Nobody likes you when you're 23_

_And still are more amused by TV shows_

_What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age _

_What's my age again?  
What's my age again...?   
  
Then later on, on the drive home _

_I called her mom from a pay phone_

_I said I was the cops_

_And your husband's in jail_

_This state looks down on sodomy_

_And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me_

_Nobody likes you when you're 23_

_And still are more amused by prank phone calls_

_What the hell is caller ID?  
My friends say I should act my age _

_What's my age again?_

_What's my age again...?_

_And that's about the time she walked away from me_

_Nobody likes you when you're 23_

_And you still act like you're in freshman year_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_My friends say I should act my age_

_What's my age again?  
  
And that's about the time that she broke up with me _

_No one should take themselves so seriously_

_With many years ahead to fall in line_

_Why would you wish that on me?_

_I'll never wanna act my age_

_What's my age again?  
What's my age again?   
  
What's my age again...? _

Rosa smirked at him, coming to sit beside him, “You better not act like that when you're 23.”   
  
“Nah, I knocked all that out at seventeen. Besides, I'll need a cane by the time I'm 23, right Hayato?”   
  
Hayato nodded solemnly and she laughed, relaxing into his side. He supposed Rosa kind of made him feel like he'd always have someone from this point forward. Songs like that just didn't have much meaning anymore.   
  
“Uh...”   
  
Chihaya frowned and Rosa looked up... 

_Oh God_ .   
  
Standing there was...daddy.   
  
But he had two other guys with him, one with light brown hair and purple eyes, another with brown hair and green. Rosa gasped, “Uncle Keiba! Uncle Domon!” 

“Hey, kiddo!”   
  
Nelly looked surprised, shaking hands with the two as they sat, “Woah, what are you two doing here?”   
  
“Just in the neighborhood” Domon grinned, “Could go for some green bean casserole.”   
  
Popuri peeked out and squealed, “Hi, you two!”   
  
He assumed Keiba suddenly stared at him weirdly... “...Huh. Do I know you...?”   
  
“...No?” Chihaya smiled some, confused.   
  
He didn't seem so sure but her dad smiled tightly, “So...you're the boyfriend, huh?”   
  
'The' boyfriend. “Um, yes sir...I'm Hideyoshi Chihaya” he said nervously, standing to bow.   
  
Rosa leered, “Be nice to him, papa!”   
  
'Papa' just smiled some and sat, pushing Nelly over, “So...you're her boss at work?”   
  
“A-ah, yea. I mean, it has the potential to be a bad thing but we're very responsible with that and don't let it interfere with our work” he assured, sitting back next to Rosa.   
  
Uncle Nelly yawned, “So...my niece is only seventeen. Are you...active?”   
  
“...Active?”   
  
Koji's brow rose, smiling, his eyes managing to darken somehow, “You know...active? As in you have an apartment you can take her to...”   
  
“ _Daddy_!”   
  
“Uh...no. I've never actually told Rosa this but...I'm asexual” he said with a deep sigh.   
  
Miru's brow rose at this and Rosa blinked at him slowly for a moment before _she_ remarked plainly: “Really.” Again, not a question. Obviously.   
  
He nodded solemnly, “Sex, oh, it's so gross. I can't even stand the idea.”   
  
Somehow he figured her dad would come and punch him in the face but Rosa actually smacked him in the head, “ _Ow_!”   
  
Koji just kind of stared and Domon snickered, “Uh huh, well, that's questionable.”   
  
“Indeed” Nelly smirked widely, “Whatever, I guess...”   
  
Chihaya sighed and smiled at Rosa who just leered at him. Hey, if he was going to ask that pointed a question, he could give a pointed answer! Of course, it was a _hella_ lie... 

...The Keiba guy was still staring at him...   
  
“Dinner, sweethearts!”   
  
Oh thank God, he could leave after that. Rosa looked at him miserably and he smirked, whispering in her ear he just wanted to divert from that topic. She sighed, gave him a kiss, and wandered off after telling him to stay seated as everyone left...   
  
She returned with two plates, handing one to him. Chihaya blinked, startled, at the wide array of foods. Wow...picking up the chopsticks, he tried everything.   
  
“Wow, this is delicious...”   
  
Rosa smiled brightly, “Yea, mom and my aunties cook great!”   
  
Keiji was munching on a piece of bread, Celia in his lap, “Hey...we cook too. They just tell us not to here.”   
  
“Well, you guys cook all the time at home” Celia sighed.   
  
Kaede snorted, “I'm lucky I manage to make sushi.”   
  
“Barely...” coughed Skye.   
  
Kaede kicked him gently in the back of his head, Keiji snickering, “It is pretty questionable, Kae...but anyway, back to you, Chihaya...”   
  
Oh God, no. “Uh, yea...?”   
  
“I'm glad...about the whole little incident I walked in on, your reaction, anyway” he said carefully, Koji still grabbing his plate, “However...you'll work on it?”   
  
Chihaya understood completely and nodded haughtily, “Absolutely.”   
  
“Well good then. That's about all I can say...except don't ever hurt my itty bitty baby sister” he glared, his red eyes narrowed.   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened and he smiled anxiously, “...Definitely.”   
  
Karen came in with two plates, sitting on Rosa's Uncle Tony's knee as the man thanked her, taking one, “You make good income, Chihaya? You know, in case it ever gets really serious with my niece.”   
  
“Um, yea, I do well enough and...I have a decent trust fund” he shrugged awkwardly.   
  
He thought Rosa would question that but she didn't, thankfully. She never seemed curious about those aspects of his life, the ones that might lead one to think she's a gold digger if she pried. He wouldn't think that though, he knew she wasn't like that.   
  
“...Are you _sure_ we've never met? You look mad familiar” scowled Keiba in thought.   
  
“Are you still on that?” Koji sighed, returning.   
  
“Of course. He'll be stuck on that all night” Nelly rolled his eyes.   
  
_Orange_ , Chihaya got distracted, amazed, eating something that had a hint of it. Rosa frowned, “Well...I don't know, Uncle Kibby, you've lived in France for a while. Maybe you've seen someone that looks like him.”   
  
Chihaya sucked his thumb of the sauce, blinking, “We frequented France a bit when I was younger.”   
  
“Oh...maybe that's it. But seems older...” Keiba mused.   
  
“Chihaya's only 22, Uncle Keiba” Rosa informed.   
  
He nodded slowly and was silent but still stared the rest of the night. Chihaya wasn't sure why but eh. After dinner though, when they were all sitting, drinking wine, he was in for a little bit of a surprise...   
  
Koji was drinking a Heineken as he sucked his cheek, “Well...Chihaya. I usually don't really agree with my girls dating anyone so much...older and probably more experienced. Can I trust you won't abuse that aspect, however?”   
  
“Oh, yea, I know Rosa is younger than me but I really care about her. I won't do anything untoward toward her” he insisted, getting a little sleepy with all this 'interrogating'.   
  
Popuri smiled reassuringly at him, “I hope you're not upset. Koji's a little...crazy about things like this, especially with his last girl. It took Steiner a bit to grow on him too.”   
  
“Because he never did” Koji said plainly, taking a swig.   
  
Kaede leered and Rosa rolled her eyes, “Don't worry about it, Chiyo.”   
  
“ _MMMM_!!!”   
  
Koji pursed his lips, startled, as Keiba suddenly jumped forward in the chair, stomping his leg. Nelly's eyes widened at him and Koji stared at him weirdly, Domon just sipping his beer, gazing forward like 'this has sadly become normal'. After a moment of this, Koji shook his head and started to drink his beer again. However, Keiba finally got speech. “Do-do-are...do you know Masaru Julia?”   
  
Koji's eyes grew to saucers as soon as Keiba spoke, turning to look at him, his mouth still full of beer and Domon paused, gaping. Chihaya's eyes were wide as well, opening his mouth a few times before responding, “...Y-yea, that's...that's my mother.”   
  
Beer shot out like a fountain from Koji's mouth and Domon's eyes were like plates, Keiba gaping. “...She had _kids_?”   
  
“Uncle Keiba!” Rosa exclaimed, incredulous.   
  
Chihaya laughed humorlessly, “No, if they know her then that's definitely a very, very good question.”   
  
Rosa pouted at him but Chihaya blinked, confused, “How do you...know her though?”   
  
The trio exchanged a few quick looks before Keiba cleared his throat, “We were actually friends with her in college. She was...in our dorm so she would hang out with us until she dropped out in...Junior? Sophomore? One of those years...”   
  
Koji smiled nervously, his dark eyes actually kind of darting in any direction besides Chihaya's. Popuri's eyes narrowed at him before she smiled tightly, “And I'm guessing was one of Koji's...girlfriends.”   
  
Rosa's eyes widened at that and Koji cleared his throat, laughing anxiously, “It...was short and not even that serious. Haha...”   
  
Chihaya blinked, puzzled, and Rosa rolled her eyes, “Really, daddy?”   
  
Glancing at her phone, she frowned, “Chiyo, it's kind of late and I don't want you walking home where it'll be too dangerous.”   
  
He glowered at that. Just when this was getting sort of interesting...but she had a point, it was close to midnight. Standing, he bowed, “Well, it was nice to meet all of you. Thank you for the food.”   
  
“Of course” Popuri smiled, “Feel free to come any time. Next time I'll make orange chicken. Rosa said you like oranges.”   
  
“Oh, that'd be great” he smiled softly, “Have a good night.”   
  
Everyone bid him farewell, Rosa standing with him to walk with him to the station, and Koji cleared his throat again, “Uh, Miru, walk with your sister, okay?”   
  
Miru sighed and nodded. The three left after Chihaya told the three boys 'good night' as well. Koji buried his face in his hands as Keiba and Domon were just wide-eyed. “Wow...Julia had kids.”   
  
“...Well, Rosa picked a good one...” Koji mumbled beneath his hands.   
  
Shaun looked confused, “Why's that...?”   
  
“I can never look at or talk to that that boy again remembering the angles I've seen his mother in.”   
  
“ _Koji_!” Popuri exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him.   
  
Nelly laughed, shaking his head, “What a coincidence. My question is how did _Keiba_ remember her if you were the one that had relations?”   
  
They sighed, Koji mumbling, “Uh, she was a character. Her son seems a lot different than her, I'd be a lot more freaked if he acted even a modicum like her.”   
  
“Meaning...?”   
  
Domon said plainly, “She was the...well, for lack of a better term, she was the dorm whore.”   
  
Popuri's eyes widened and Nelly's sons, Jyun and Kyo, snickered. It was probably a very well versed topic for them along with their forefathers...but still.   
  
“Oh, but that just means you _had_ to sleep with her, right?” Popuri asked snippily.   
  
“Honestly, she _started_ it!” Koji insisted.   
  
“ _How_?”   
  
“Well...it was my first day of Freshman year...”   
  
_Koji meandered around the dorm, holding the card with the number to his room. Frowning, he found it and slid his key in before sighing. Keiba would be here tomorrow and there was supposed to be another guy but he was going to be a stranger..._

_  
Entering, he sighed. Freshman dorms sucked, it was just a few bunks and a bathroom...   
  
Sighing once more, setting his suitcases down, he frowned when there was a knock at his door. Eh...?   
  
Wandering over to answer, his eyes widened when a woman was standing there, blonde with purple eyes, her breasts almost completely shown off underneath a white super super lowcut shirt, quite apparent she was definitely not wearing a bra. It was a mid-drift too paired with a pair of short-short-short blue shorts. He was gaping, wordless, as she gave him a bright sultry smile, “Hi! I'm Julia.”   
  
“...H-hi. Koji. Uh...d-did you need something?” Did it matter?   
  
She giggled, gnawing her cheek, and pressing against him, “Well...I'm trying to give everyone a warm welcome to the block. Interested?”   
  
...   
  
_ “......”   
  
Koji slouched and actually turned red, “It was different times!!”   
  
“So...this woman you don't even _know_ walks up to you, questions if you want sex, and you...just accept?” Jill questioned plainly.   
  
“Weren't you a little worried about the...y'know, claps?” Nelly questioned. 

  
“Like I _said_ , it was different times and I was an idiot!”   
  
Popuri looked peeved, glowering at Keiba, “And...you?”   
  
Keiba looked startled before clearing his throat...   
  
_“Ah! I can't believe I'm in college!” Motosuwa Keiba declared, practically skipping toward the dorm he was going to be sharing with his long time best friend and some new fellow. He was just glad to be out of his house...  
  
Pushing his key into the door, he blinked, stunned, finding Koji face down in his bunk already...with a naked girl beside him. Oh c'mon, wasn't there some kind of code to use? A sock...?   
  
The girl blinked at him and smiled, “Hi! Oh my God, so many cute guys in one room? This is awesome!”   
  
Keiba's purple eyes just widened as she was stark naked, walking around like it was normal. But she sauntered over to him, rubbing his chest, “Tell you what...before your roomie wakes up, how about I do a little 'welcome' with you too?”   
  
“...”   
  
_ “......”   
  
Tony scratched his chin, “Uh...that wasn't...weird to you, bro?”   
  
Keiba flushed and Nelly cocked a brow, “Okay, you weren't ever like Koji and myself, Keiba, it wasn't like 'hot chick, let's tap that'. I mean, if she caught your fancy, sure, but uh...?”   
  
Popuri's red eyes darkened, “And...what about you Domon?”   
  
Domon grimaced...   
  
_“Ugh, is this worth it...?”  
  
Tosho Domon wasn't sure if he had the guts for this now. Raised in a wealthy home with all the creature comforts and luxuries, his parents had been stunned when he wanted to go to a well-known PUBLIC school. He just wanted to do something different...   
  
Frowning as he made his way up the steps, he smiled shyly at all the people already happily speaking. He hoped he made some friends, he'd never really had any that were true...   
  
“Ooh, you're so cute...”   
  
He paused, stunned, to find a girl holding a case of beer, sizing him up. Gawking, he was stunned that she was wearing little more than a bra and a pair of boy shorts. She grinned, “You look scared. First time in a place like this, huh?”   
  
“...Uh...y-yea...”   
  
“Want to see how much heaven it can be?” she said sultrily, dropping the beer.   
  
Gaping, he was stunned as she pushed him into a shadowed corner...and went down on him.   
  
“ _ ......” _  
_   
Popuri just stared at him and Jyun cleared his throat, “So...basically she went through all three of you in less than 24 hours?”   
  
“And then some” Koji groaned, “She...greeted the whole level.”   
  
“And she went through a level a day” Keiba droned.   
  
“Again...STDs?” Nelly retorted.   
  
Koji shook his head, “She went and got tested once a week, she was always clean.”   
  
“Got tested...once a week” Carrie repeated, somewhat in disbelief.   
  
“Oh, she was a little different” Domon shook his head, “I mean, she was always prone to do some crazy stuff...”   
  
Koji pulled his ear, drawling, “Yea, like this once...”   
  
_“So how do you like it so far, Domon?” questioned Keiba, eating at the cafeteria they had downstairs, not wanting to go too far because it was fairly late.  
  
Domon blinked, “Oh! It's great...staying up late, playing video games, going to class...it's all pretty amazing.”   
  
“Good, good” Koji replied, “The women are something too, huh?” _

“ _Yea, especially that Julia...”  
  
Koji had been sitting beside Domon and they watched as Keiba dropped his spoon, his jaw almost to the ground, and shocked whispers all around them. He frowned before slowly looking behind him and gawking.   
  
Julia was walking up, yawning, “Mm, why didn't you guys tell me you were eating? I'm hungry too...”   
  
“...Julia...where...are your clothes?” Koji managed while everyone else was shell-shocked.   
  
“Hmm? Oh, I just got out of the shower and took a nap...” she said groggily, sitting down.   
  
...... _

“......”   
  
Everyone just stared at the three college mates who just spoke of a girl walking into a crowded college cafeteria naked like...it was normal. Nelly finally said: “Are you...sure that happened? I mean, sometimes I called you, man, it sounded like you were high _a lot_.”   
  
“No, it happened...a lot” Keiba said, wide-eyed.   
  
“I don't really believe this, that some chick like this existed. If she did, I oughta kill you for not telling me to transfer” snorted Nelly, drinking his beer.   
  
“What are you talking about? You did her too” Koji snorted as well, taking a long drink of his.   
  
Nelly sent him a look, “Koji, I remember _most_ of the chicks I've slept with, thanks.”   
  
“No, no...”   
  
_“Koji, damn it, man, open up! We're going to miss our train back home.”  
  
Nelly rolled his eyes, glowering. This sucked...he hated that Koji HAD to go to another school miles from his. And the guy demanded he come meet up with him which required taking a bus for two hours to him so they could go home TOGETHER. 'I miss my futago-chan!' Koji had cooed, either drunk or high. Apparently it wasn't a drunken request though, Koji texting him again quite a bit later saying he was serious. Ugh, figures.   
  
The door to his dorm opened though and his eyes widened. It wasn't Koji that answered but a super sexy woman, wearing a lacy pair of boy shorts and one of Koji's shirts, apparently.   
  
“There you are. I wanted to get one lap in before you go home...” she said sleepily, crushing her chest against him.   
  
“...Eh?” he said, confused and mesmerized, “Do...do I know you?”   
  
“Don't be silly, Koji” she pouted, slipping her hand down his pants without delay.   
  
“...I...I am-I'm not Koji” he blurted, stunned, though suddenly he wished he was.   
  
“Ooh” she suddenly gasped, “Is this a game? That's exciting!”   
  
He opened his mouth to tell her this was no game but she was already jumping into his arms, straddling his waist, and Frenching him furiously.   
  
_ “.....” _  
  
_ Nelly's eyes were wide as everyone stared at him...   
  
“...That's his _mom_?!”   
  
“ _Nelly_ ” Popuri said, aghast.   
  
Shaun snickered, “Wow-w-w-w-w-w, you guys are good.”   
  
“Seriously” snorted Tony.   
  
“Don't get smart, punks” snorted Koji, “She had her way with you two too...at the same time.”   
  
Shaun and Tony stared at him weirdly... “What?”   
  
“Remember when we had a party? We invited you two so you could get a taste of college living and...I was drunk as f—k but I think she was...riding Tony and sucking Shaun off?” Koji grimaced.   
  
“...Why do I remember that?” Nelly questioned, mortified.   
  
Shaun and Tony suddenly started to squirm, “...Oh yea...”   
  
Ann and Karen sent them both a look and Popuri sucked her cheek angrily, “So...she's...slept through most of your family?”   
  
Yagami Lyla smiled some, raising a brow at all this. “Well, Shin is good.”   
  
Yagami Shin, the unspoken uncle, quickly shifted and looked away. Lyla blinked at him slowly and smiled her normal bright smile, “ _Right_ , Shin?”   
  
Shin, usually the completely good one, actually grinned shyly, “Uh, well... this...once...I-I had to go check on Koji at mother's decree once and I...I kind of...”   
  
_“Koji...I have to go to drill soon. Where are you?” Shin groaned, looking for the door to his brother's dorm.  
  
Getting tired, not looking forward to the next ten hours of running and climbing through obstacle courses, he grimaced as he found the door. Knocking, he frowned, finding it open.   
  
Sitting on the bed was a girl reading...porn? His eyes widened a bit and he slowly cleared his throat, “Uh, I'm...I'm sorry, is this Yagami Koji's dorm?”   
  
She looked up and gasped, “Oh my Gawd, you're so hawt!”   
  
“...U-uh, thanks?” he smiled nervously, “But uh, is...is my brother here? My mom wanted me to check on him.”   
  
“Ooh, Koji has SUCH a sexy family” she gasped, standing, “He went out but you can wait for him here...”   
  
“O-oh, uh...”   
  
Sitting him down, she bit her lip, suddenly feeling up his chest, “Oh, a guy in a uniform is so f—king sexy.”   
  
Shin opened his mouth but was speechless as she rubbed his shoulders, “You feel tense...how 'bout I help?”   
  
“O-o-oh, I can't, I...” he stammered.   
  
...Well, maybe he...could?   
  
_ “....”   
  
Lyla stared at him before her lip started to tremble, “B-but I thought I-I was your on-only...one?”   
  
“I-it was when we weren't together!” he blurted.   
  
Lyla began to cry and ran off as Shin whined, rushing after her, “Ly-la!”   
  
They were all silent as this occurred before Popuri gave Koji a death glare. He sulked, “What? I never told you that you were my only. I'd get smitten down by lightning for even thinking that.”   
  
“So...you don't think it's weird that your...whole family slept through this woman?” Popuri questioned calmly.   
  
“I mean, jeez, what was going on? Every story sounded like every piece of common sense all of you _might_ have had shut down” Ann grunted.   
  
Nelly glanced around, cocking a brow, “Well...since Elli's not here...all I can say is she was smoking _hot_.”   
  
There were rumbles of agreement and Karen rolled her eyes, “Sounded like she was a damn succubus. Every story's going like 'she looked at us, we stopped thinking, then f—ked'.”   
  
“This was years ago though. _Decades_ , actually” Koji rolled his eyes.   
  
“I wonder who knocked her up though...” Keiba pondered, cocking a brow.   
  
Domon looked smug, “He did have purple eyes, Keib, he could be yours.”   
  
“......”   
  
“We've been out of school longer than 22 years, I'll remind you” Koji said knowingly in response to Keiba's horrified face.   
  
“Oh thank God!”   
  
Jill smirked, rolling her eyes, and glancing at her phone, “Well, tonight has been one long night of weird and my baby just text me that he's crashed out at home.”   
  
“Tell Cliff to get his lazy ass over here” Nelly remarked with a snort, “Koji isn't knocked out.”   
  
“Not if Aunt Popuri has anything to do with it” snickered Carrie.   
  
Koji glanced to and smiled fearfully at his angry wife who was glaring at him before saying: “Well, I'm going to go clean.”   
  
He gaped as she walked away before groaning... 

He always meant to make the boyfriend's life a living hell but instead the boyfriend just kind of made his life suck... 

Yep...definitely a reverse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihaya sang two blink182 songs: Adam's Song and What's My Age Again?
> 
> Of course he met Hayato and crew back a few chapters ago.
> 
> I know Karen has been MIA since...oh, Step Towards the Future but as mentioned in Nelly's side story in Lessons in Life, she is married to Tony and SNES/MM Ann is married to Shaun. I also noticed that Cliff has been MIA for a while too x.x
> 
> So yes, finally revealed but Julia from Island of Happiness is our Chihaya's mother. In the game, I believe that Chihaya is an orphan? If so, I don't think it was mentioned by him at all in Animal Parade but I didn't play Tree of Tranquility so dunno. Nonetheless, I gave him that 'orphan' feel, I guess, even though he has parents...so yea, one of the insaner of my crossovers. And that she's one of Koji's old bedmates? Heh. We'll find out about daddy next chapter.


	14. Fairy Tales

“Rosa, can you tell your father I'll be coming home late tonight?”   
  
“Rosa, can you tell your mother that I can hear her?”   
  
Yagami Koji leered at his wife as he ate his breakfast of oatmeal. He hated oatmeal and she knew it. The twins glanced at each other and Rosa cleared her throat, “Papa, mama, are you two...okay? Ever since Chihaya came to visit, you've been acting funny and you're clearly upset with each other.”   
  
“It's nothing, sweetie” Popuri smiled before sending a darkened expression at Koji, “Just your father's past tendencies of being a little...loose are coming back to haunt him.”   
  
Koji glowered and retorted, “Rosa, tell your mother that I have been dedicated to one and _only_ one woman for the past three decades so why the hell she's bringing up something from thirty damn years ago is _beyond_ me.”   
  
“Why can't I tell something?” Miru demanded.   
  
Rosa sent her twin a look, standing with a sigh, “Come on, Miru-chan, let's get to school.”   
  
He just sighed and the two mumbled slow farewells before leaving. Koji watched as his wife swept up the dirty dishes and aggressively washed them. Tapping his fingertips against the table, he grunted, “Popuri, it's the truth, you know that? I love you, you're my only, so what the hell are you mad at me for? That was _college_. We've put two of our _kids_ through college since!”   
  
She was silent for some long moments before muttering, “You...we...we promised. I know we were stupid little kids but we promised that we'd...we'd be together. And maybe I didn't remember right off but-but you _did_ and you slept around like that? I-I mean, it's _always_ bothered me but with this, it just makes me realize even more...why?”   
  
Popuri expected some long sob story, for Koji to insist that he didn't mean it, that maybe his hormones just got charged. However, she got the total unexpected: His eyes darkened and narrowed, his lips pursing, before he rose from the table and set his dishes in the sink.“I don't think we need to talk about _that_.”   
  
She gaped as he walked out without another word. _What_? Talk about _what_? What was this?! Bastard!!   
  
...Grr.   
  


* * *

“Chiyo, I think my parents are going to divorce” Rosa sobbed.   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow at his girlfriend as they walked up the street in the cold winter. They looked like utter contrast with him wearing the black pea coat and the scarf she made him and her in a cute white cotton trench coat with a pink scarf around her neck and a white beret. Her pink gloved hand was within his and she sincerely looked worried. He rolled his eyes.   
  
“It's an argument, Rosa, it happens to all couples. Even us.”   
  
“I know but still...”   
  
He gave her a kiss, “It'll be okay. Now, about this stupid holiday you like celebrating, what can I get you?”   
  
Rosa pouted, “I don't want a present from the Grinch!”   
  
“Well forget you too!”   
  
She giggled and hugged his arm, “I want to spend it with you, that's what I want.”   
  
“Don't be sappy and sweet with me, woman.”   
  
“You're such a jerk.”   
  
Chihaya snickered and shrugged, “I don't know. I don't know how well I can provide that. If I stayed at your house, your dad might impale me in my sleep.”   
  
She stuck out her tongue, readjusting the purse on her shoulder, “You can stay in my brother's old room. And we have rooms in the basement. I can sneak down to snuggle with you!”   
  
“Now, if you're sneaking, you have to do a lot better than 'snuggling'.”   
  
Rosa looked aghast, “I could never ever ever have sex in my parent's house!”   
  
“Why not? I used to.”   
  
She rolled her eyes, “That seems like a guy thing.”   
  
Chihaya sighed, sucking his cheek. He, of course, really had no direct interest in going to stay at his girlfriend's parent's house on Christmas but she was hinting at it pretty hardcore. It wasn't like he had much better to do, he guessed, he still just was disdainful of the whole affair. But then maybe Powderpuff would make it all better.   
  
...He wondered if his parents still did absolutely nothing...but only so much. It'd been almost five years since he saw them last and he preferred to keep it that way. He was at least an hour from Wensington in a direction they usually didn't deign to head and he'd been hiding out here. He'd done all he could to keep them from finding him.   
  
“So what do you want to do tonight?” Rosa questioned, swinging their arms as they continued along.   
  
“Well--”   
  
“Ha ha!”   
  
Chihaya froze so hard that Rosa jumped. “Chiyo??”   
  
...Holy crap, did he just curse himself?!   
  
He started to sprint quickly, Rosa squealing, questioning what was happening. He had no time to explain, they had to run!   
  
“Where do you think _you're_ going, ya' brat?”   
  
Chihaya yelped as arms wrapped around his neck playfully, getting put into a choker hold. Rosa gasped and Chihaya groaned loudly internally. Damn it, he _had_ cursed himself. Why...?   
  
“Jesus, kid, you haven't grown _any_? I mean, God” the blond man remarked, scruffing up his hair.   
  
“ _Let_ go” Chihaya finally managed.   
  
He let out a breath as he got released, glaring darkly at his attacker who just gave him a cheesy grin. He was tall, maybe six feet with blond hair and green eyes, dressed in a designer suit and long trench jacket. On his arm was a woman wearing very little for the weather but looking content. She was sizing Chihaya up before she blinked back at her companion, “Darling, I thought we were going to dinner...?”   
  
“One sec, babe” the man signaled with his pointer finger before turning back to Chihaya, “So...just the man I've been looking for.”   
  
Chihaya didn't even want to know. “Great. Well, nice seeing you.”   
  
He grabbed Rosa's arm to escape but the man grasped his shoulders, pushing him aside, and smiled dashingly at Rosa, “Well, hello...”   
  
“Hi...” she smiled shyly, clearly confused.   
  
Maybe he was being ridiculous, maybe he was being smart and knowing, he had no idea, but Chihaya bristled and grasped Rosa's shoulders, “Look, we're kind of busy, so--”   
  
“Woah, woah, _this_ is _your_ girlfriend?” the man said incredulous.   
  
“What of it?” Chihaya snapped.   
  
“Hey, way to go! I didn't think you had it in you. I'm proud!”   
  
Chihaya's eyes narrowed and Rosa looked puzzled, “Um, yea, I'm Yagami Rosa. If I may be so bold, can I ask who you are?”   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to tell her not to waste her precious breath on him but the man took her hand, smiling, “Of course. What a lovely young woman, Chihaya, you've really outdone yourself.”   
  
“You--”   
  
“And you look _so_ familiar. I mean, I don't know why...” he frowned thoughtfully before waving a hand, “No matter.”   
  
“Baby...” the woman whined, grabbing his arm to jerk him back.   
  
He sent her a bland expression before smiling once more at Rosa, “Why don't you introduce us, Chihaya?”   
  
“How about because I don't want to?” Chihaya countered icily.   
  
Rosa looked at him, startled, but the guy looked completely unperturbed by Chihaya's cold demeanor towards him. “Oh, of course I can do it better anyway. I'm Mark.”   
  
“ _Markkkk_ ” the woman shook his arm, “I'm _so_ hungry.”   
  
“Will you wait?” he demanded.   
  
“Oh, uh, Mark” Rosa interrupted quickly, noting Chihaya's ticking jaw, “Uh, how do you know Chihaya?”   
  
The man looked quite amused by this question, “Oh, I guess he doesn't speak of me, does he? Well, I'm _Hideyoshi_ Mark, this little bastard's father.”   
  
Rosa's red eyes grew to the size of saucers and Chihaya gritted his teeth, “You seem to think you deserve to call yourself that, huh?”   
  
“O-oh my God” Rosa gasped, quickly bowing, “N-nice to meet you two...”   
  
Mark looked confused and Chihaya grunted before glancing to the side, annoyed. Ugh, his innocent girlfriend, thinking they were a _normal_ family. Rosa appeared puzzled before murmuring, “Um, did I...?”   
  
The woman seemed surprised too and Chihaya finally answered: “That's... not my mother, Rosa.”   
  
Her eyes once again were large as she gave him a shocked look. Mark smiled slowly and snapped his fingers suddenly. Like clockwork, two guards walked up and he whispered something to them before he whispered to the woman. She seemed pouty but nodded. He gave her a kiss on the lips and even smacked her ass as she sauntered off towards the limo. Rosa looked floored and Chihaya just wanted the floor to swallow him.   
  
“...Anyway, we're gone. Let's do this again in another thirty years, cool?” Chihaya remarked, trying to make another attempt at escape.   
  
He stiffened as Mark wouldn't have it, putting his arms around their shoulders, walking them along, “Oh, come on, son! It's been a whole half a decade since we spoke! Let me treat my only offspring and his lady friend to a nice dinner.”   
  
“ _No_!” His worst nightmare was coming true!   
  
However, Rosa smiled, “That'd be nice.”   
  
He sent her an incredulous look and she sent him a brilliant smile...   
  
...Which meant she was going into psychologist analysis mode.   
  
Naturally, she was brilliant with business topics and entrepreneurial type tasks but admitted wanting a minor in psychology or at least behavioral studies. She wasn't the 'pick your brain, why did you do that?, you must have some dark past lurking below you' type but she indeed loved to delve. Why she had to delve into the madness that was his family, he had no idea, but he preferred to keep that in the shadows...   
  
“Excellent! ...But really, you look so familiar. Are you sure we haven't met?” Mark suddenly mused, seeming sincerely confused. Not that Chihaya cared, the man had pick-up games off the ying-yang. Growling, he tugged his girlfriend away from his father, perhaps a little possessively. She scowled at him, bewildered, and he just glared.   
  
It didn't take long for his father to force them to one of his favorite French restaurants. At least 'favorite' according to him, his father didn't come to this part of town and he knew it so what the hell was he doing here...? Chihaya glowered inquisitively at the man as he sat, pulling out a chair for Rosa before seating himself.   
  
“Well, aren't we a gentleman?” Mark observed, stroking his chin thoughtfully, “No one told me about a girlfriend.”   
  
...He knew it. Gritting his teeth, furious, Chihaya growled, “You've been having me followed, haven't you?”   
  
Mark rolled his eyes, waving a hand as he ordered a bottle of their finest from a waiter, “I call it 'keeping tabs'. I've been doing it for the longest, ever since that orphanage fiasco.”   
  
Chihaya grimaced. He guessed to some extent it was warranted. Except he was damn 22 now! “Well _stop_ , I'm a man and I want you to stay the hell out of my business.”   
  
“See how he speaks to me, Rosa? I just want to look out for my son that doesn't call home or visit somehow and he gets all growly with me” Mark pouted, the waitress pouring him and Chihaya a glass of wine.   
  
Chihaya smiled darkly, “Sounds familiar, don't you think?”   
  
Rosa looked perplexed rather than uncomfortable like most normal people probably would be. “Well, he is very busy with work most of the time. I'm sure he's just too busy.”   
  
“Don't make excuses for me, Powderpuff. I wouldn't call him even if I was a damn slacker” Chihaya grunted, sipping his wine.   
  
Mark just smirked, swirling his glass, “It's fine, Rosa. I really wasn't the best father I could be. Chihaya's always hated me though, even when he was a baby.”   
  
Chihaya's eyes narrowed, “You dropped me more than the normal parent, I think.”   
  
“Your mother was always freaking me out! 'Support his legs!', 'don't let his legs hang!'”   
  
Rosa's eyes widened and Chihaya actually found himself snickering, “I guess she was spazzing at you as I believe you support the 'head'...”   
  
“Oh...I guess that's why she never let me hold you standing...” Mark frowned thoughtfully, pressing the glass to his lips.   
  
“Like either of you held me a lot anyway” Chihaya scoffed bitterly.   
  
Rosa gave him a frowning expression and Mark rolled his eyes, “I will have you know we were _always_ holding you. Here, just to show Rosa that you're just full of hot air.”   
  
Chihaya almost seethed but the man pulled out his wallet, flipping to pictures...? Sure enough, sitting within the plastic was a picture of him standing in his mother's lap as a baby wearing, of all things, a sailor outfit paired with a little hat and everything. He gawked, speechless, before his cheeks flooded with color as Rosa cooed, “Oh my God, you're so cute!!”   
  
“G-gimme that!” Chihaya blurted, reaching forward, mortified anything like that image was in existence.   
  
However, Mark jerked back, waving a finger at him, “Ah ah ah.”   
  
Chihaya glared daggers at him as Mark simply grinned, replacing the wallet in the pocket of his coat hanging behind him on the chair, “Of course, as I said, we weren't the best parents but I think we can mend bridges. Don't you think so?”   
  
“Hell no.”   
  
“Chihaya” Rosa scolded.   
  
“I don't _want_ to mend any bridges” hissed Chihaya, “My life is fine without you! I've learned to live completely without you guys so I don't have any reason to!”   
  
Mark looked at him expressionlessly for a moment before shrugging, “I didn't expect you to want to, anyway.”   
  
“Wait” Rosa gushed, grasping Chihaya's arm, “C'mon baby, this could be good for you. You don't have to dislike your parents if it's not warranted, right? Maybe you can get over, at least a little, what's happened.”   
  
“Never.” He'd never get over being nothing to them.   
  
“Mirabelle was asking about you” Mark suddenly said as if Chihaya hadn't been turning down his attempts at reconciling.   
  


Chihaya glanced to the side and shrugged awkwardly, “I, uh...don't call grandma often because she's always trying to find out where I am for mother.”   
  
Mark snorted, pausing to order before speaking once more, “Your mother is clueless. She's always begging me to find you and all that but I tell her to leave you alone, that I won't be searching for you.”   
  
“So you're lying to mother for me?” Chihaya said in disbelief.   
  
He sighed some, “I know we have had our differences, Chihaya, but uh, the ones you had with your mother were on a cosmic level compared to ours.”   
  
Chihaya was very inclined to agree, shaking his head. His mother was, well, obnoxious, in a matter of speaking. She was that socialite type that was easily influenced by things she saw. She made Chihaya take dance, of all things, when she saw some stupid play. She made him take singing lessons when she saw some opera. He knew how to ice skate like a beast because she went to see the Olympics at some point, in love with figure skating for a bit. His father really had been like, 'uh, leave him alone' but Julia had snapped she wanted him to be 'well rounded'. Well rounded indeed.   
  
He rolled his eyes around and Mark glanced at his nails, “Well Chihaya, I know you dislike me and all but I still wanted to give you an opportunity.”   
  
Smiling at Rosa, he blinked rapidly, “And of course your girlfriend as well.”   
  
Chihaya's eyes narrowed and Mark cleared his throat, “I have a trip to France coming up around May and, well, I wanted to take you.”   
  
“Uh, no?”   
  
“Oh c'mon!” Mark pouted, “It's France. And I want to show you off to that bastard Jacquet M'enoir!”   
  
“M'enoir?” Chihaya echoed, startled, “You mean one of the top chefs in France? You want to show _me_ , the little bakery boy, off to him?”   
  
Mark rolled his eyes, “You wereaccepted at the French Culinary Institute and Le Cordon Bleu, you little idiot, you just didn't _go_. You're more than the 'little bakery boy' and you know it.”   
  
Rosa looked surprised as Chihaya flushed, “You were really accepted at high name schools like that?”   
  
“Well...yea, but I stuck to Japan because Carl didn't really want to go and...I guess I was a little nervous about going to New York or France by myself” he admitted awkwardly.   
  
“Ah yes, Carl. How's that little weasel doing?” questioned Mark as he buttered a scone.   
  
“He's fine” Chihaya answered shortly.   
  
Mark suddenly looked mesmerized, “Man, I haven't seen Leona in so long. Is she still hot as hell with that tan...?”   
  
“Um, I try to make it my duty _not_ to check out my best friend's mom, thanks” Chihaya retorted sarcastically, “Anyway, as intriguing as it'd be to meet M'enoir--” 

“Before you turn me down, let me just say that M'enoir is looking to lay some roots in Japan and, well, if you impress him enough I'm sure he'd invest in Yume. I'm sure your manager would love that” Mark informed him.   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to refute before pausing and pursing them, his eyes narrowing, “ _Why_ are you trying to 'show me off' then, father?”   
  
“Ugh, he's always talking about Fredric, his bitchy little son that I despise with a passion. 'Oh, he went to Le Cordon Bleu! He's going to own two of the top named restaurants in the industry!'. He can suck my balls! I don't care!” scoffed Mark, taking a long swig of wine.   
  
Rosa blinked languidly before giving him a look like 'well, I can see where you got some of your attitude from'. He just pouted at her. “Look _dad_ , I mean, it's great that you think I can compare to this guy--”   
  
“Of course you can!” Mark insisted, “That ass is just full of air. It's a well-known fact everything he's gained, he just bought! You did it legit so you have to be better than him.”   
  
...Well, that was the _other_ thing he didn't like about his dad and it was one of the few things that made him feel bad for feeling that way: Mark had far too much faith in him. 

Sure, his father was competitive with him, a jerk at points, and sometimes just a plain bad father. But when he thought that Chihaya absolutely owned at something, he thought that Chihaya was the best there ever was. It was flattering but Chihaya hated it. His parents had let him down enough but for his dad to believe in him only for _him_ to be the one that was a disappointment? It...it wasn't cool.   
  
“And _naturally_ , Rosa is welcome to join you. I mean, what's more romantic than a spring in France, hmm?” Mark smiled at her.   
  
Rosa smiled shyly and Chihaya tapped his fingertips, cocking a brow, “...Why are you telling me _now_? It's December.”   
  
“Well, it gives you time to plan ahead! If I told you a week before it happened, it'd be irresponsible” Mark sighed.   
  
“You _breathe_ irresponsible” Chihaya said briskly.   
  
“C'mon Chihaya, are you in or out?” questioned Mark with a breath.   
  
He opened his mouth, still 99.9 percent certain he had no interest in this but Rosa suddenly grasped his hand, whispering in his ear, “I think you should go. It'd be a very nice vacation!”   
  
“But I don't want a vacation” he muttered back to her. Certainly not with him. “Besides, your dad would never let you go to another damn country with your boyfriend.”   
  
Rosa went quiet before whispering again, “I think I can.”   
  
Chihaya cocked his other brow and Rosa actually murmured almost sultrily, “Can you imagine all the fun we can have in France in our own room?”   
  
His eyes widened as she pulled away and smiled, “I'll be right back, I'm going to the lady's room.”   
  
Mark smiled back and watched after her, “Such a pretty girl. How the hell did you land that?”   
  
“...Luck.” No question.   
  
“Still looks a tad familiar...oh well. Anyway, in or out?” Mark pressured.   
  
“Look, I think it's a bad--”   
  
Before he finished his sentence, a brief scene of Rosa and him in a hotel popped into his head, having really hard steamy hot sex. It popped away as soon as it came and he was kind of left gaping, speechless and confused. The hell? Mark smiled as an appetizer was bought before nibbling on one. “Have a mental f—k?”   
  
“...A _what_?”   
  
“A mental f—k” Mark repeated, explaining, “It's like, 'oh _hell_ no, I don't want to do that' then suddenly awesome sex pops in your head, showing you the rewards of conceding and then you're all second guessing because it looked pretty damn amazing.”   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to counter this before closing it and groaning, “ _Why_ am I your son?”   
  
“Hi!” Rosa greeted, returning to have a seat before Mark could answer that.   
  
He flustered and Rosa smiled at him, “Well, Chihaya has a few months to delve over it, you know? I'm sure if you gave him time he might come around.”   
  
“Emphasis on 'might'” Chihaya muttered.   
  
“Very well” Mark agreed reluctantly, “Just don't keep me hanging too long. I have to schedule tickets and whatnot.”   
  
Chihaya just sighed. Really, if Rosa wasn't here, this wouldn't be happening. He would not even deign to sit down and talk to his damned MIA father for something like this but here he was, having dinner with the man. Alas, she kept rubbing his hand underneath the table, smiling and talking to his father like it was normal, and, well, maybe it kind of was.   
  
After a rather decadent dessert, his father insisted he drive them home, irritating Chihaya that his father even knew where he lived. Rosa smiled as they pulled up to the ferry station, climbing out and kissing Chihaya, “I'll call you later, baby.”   
  
He nodded, “Have a safe trip.”   
  
She nodded in return, waved at Mark and told him once more 'nice to meet you', though dubious at best. His father seemed taken. “Best hold onto that one, she's irreplaceable.”   
  
“...I never thought of it that way” Chihaya admitted softly, watching after her.   
  
The limo started to pull off and Chihaya finally glared at his father once more, “You'll leave her alone, won't you? She means quite a bit to me.”   
  
Mark looked at him before sighing, “Of course I will, Chihaya, of course I will.”   
  
Chihaya wasn't so sure he believed him but whatever. He didn't trust his dad but he knew he could at least trust Rosa. He sighed and glanced out the window before his father suddenly replied, “Come home some time, Chihaya. I know you don't like it, I know it wasn't your favorite place, but...I don't know, come home some time.”   
  
He glanced at his father as they plugged along, recalling Rosa's house and how everyone was so happy. It was big, almost the size of his family's mansion... almost. And yet, it never felt as cold as the mansion in the least. It was...it was a home.   
  
“...I don't think I can call your house that” Chihaya admitted frankly.   
  
“I suppose not” Mark agreed amiably, “Nonetheless, a home is just what you make it and...and well, you're the only son. The only child, in fact. It's not like we have a lot of people going for us.”   
  
He rolled his eyes and leaned back, giving his father a bland expression, “Like France, I'll think about it.”   
  
Rosa texted him later that night, telling him she thought his father was rather charming and that she didn't think he was as bad as Chihaya made him out to be.   
  
...Perhaps.   
  
  


* * *

“Your parents are wah?”   
  
Rosa frowned as she walked towards Yume on the phone with Chihaya, meeting him for a moment to give him something before she went to work. Chihaya muttered once more: “They're swingers.”   
  
“Meaning...?” she drawled though she had some idea what it meant.   
  
“ _Meaning_ they can eff around with whoever the hell they want without it being an issue to either of them.”   
  
Rosa's frown grew, “You're not...?”   
  
“Of course not, I'm a super jealous type. I couldn't begin to tolerate that kind of thing” Chihaya scoffed.   
  
She was relieved but nevertheless intrigued, “They've always been like that though?”   
  
“Ugh, yes, always. I don't really even know why they got married, honestly, they could have just had an open relationship. Somehow I think I'm to blame, somewhat...”   
  
“What? Why?”   
  
Chihaya was directing something despite the fact he was off before retorting, “I was an accident, Rosa, there's just no other way to put it. They probably only married to attempt to give me a home life, found out they hated each other, and that's why they were never home.”   
  
Rosa digested that before remarking, “If that were true, don't you think they'd have divorced?”   
  
“Got me.”   
  
At the dinner with Chihaya's father, an unexpected occurrence, she had been unsettled but collected with Chihaya's attitude. She could taste the bitterness in the air towards the man that had spawned him, it was so poignant. It was sort of the thing she'd wanted to help Chihaya work through and yet she hadn't known it was just that strong...   
  
The woman shocked her, nevertheless, that his father seemed okay with approaching his son with a woman aside from his mother on his arm. And Chihaya had said it rather flatly, that she wasn't his mother...it was an odd lot but she definitely felt curious to learn more. And more importantly...where was his mother?   
  
“Rosa, darling!”   
  
Rosa blinked, surprised, before finding Shomura Leona waving at her, sitting outside an Italian style bistro with a black clad figure...smiling, waving back, she replied, “I'm going to go speak to Carl's mama for a second.”   
  
“You're going to stop talking to me for that?”   
  
She 'nyahed', “I'll see you in a few minutes, baby.”   
  
“Fine, fine. Don't keep me waiting.”   
  
Clicking off her phone and sticking it back in her pocket, she smiled as she approached the woman, “Hi, Leona-san.”   
  
“Hello! Oh, your coat's so adorable!”   
  
Rosa thanked her before blinking at the woman's companion. She was wearing a black wide-brimmed hat and a black trench coat that cut off at her bare knees with some high heeled leather boots. Her hair, from what she could tell, was black in an asymmetrical bob style. She looked sort of like an assassin.   
  
“Is my Carl-chan at work today?” she pouted, “I wanted to get dinner with him for once!”   
  
“Oh, he'll be out at ten or so so maybe a late dinner?” she suggested.   
  
Leona pondered before nodding, “That'd be good. So tell me, do you trust this whole deal with Katie? I mean, of course she had every right to be upset, my Carl seems to get so dilly, thinking I'll be upset if he says he has plans, especially for his girlfriend's birthday!”   
  
“Oh, they'll be fine, I'm sure” Rosa smiled.   
  
“...Carl has a girlfriend...?”   
  
Rosa's eyes widened as the mysterious woman spoke for the first time, sipping tea...the hat hid her eyes but she sounded rather groggy. Leona blinked at her, “Yea, I told you! And, speaking of that, this is Chihaya's girlfriend, Rosa.”   
  
The woman started to laugh and Rosa felt a little confused if not a tad offended. “Is that funny...?”   
  
“Oh, Chihaya wouldn't be around _here_ ” she waved a gloved hand, “I mean, I'm around here pretty frequently and I've never come across him once so he can't even be in this region of Japan to have a girlfriend.”   
  
“...?” 

Leona looked at her weirdly as well, “Are you drunk, woman? Chihaya is Carl's boss at a cafe like five minutes from where we're sitting. I mean, I know we haven't talked in ages but still, how could you not know where he is?”   
  
...And why _would_ she know where he is?   
  
She looked up at last. She had blue eyes and looked very, very puzzled. “... _Really_? I don't believe it. Is he there now?”   
  
“Uh...yea. Actually, I'm going to meet him now” Rosa said slowly. 

  
“Let's go then” she smiled strangely.   
  
She had a really pretty face, Rosa thought, as they both paid their tabs and walked up the street towards Yume. But exactly how and why did she know Chihaya? Of course Rosa wasn't suspicious of her boyfriend or anything, it just seemed...strange.   
  
Approaching the door, curiosity about to eat her alive, she entered and had to smile some. Chihaya was sitting at the register, wearing one of the white graphic t-shirts and jeans she got him...but with sandals!! She scowled, “Chihaya, it is _freezing_ outside, you _have_ sneakers.”   
  
Chihaya looked up at her with a drowsy look, “I _like_ sandals, thank you. Besides, I was only coming out for a second so it doesn't matter.”   
  
“ _Oh my Gawd_!”   
  
Rosa jumped at the outburst of Leona's friend and Chihaya froze on the spot, his eyes widening as he looked horrified. The woman darted past Rosa and utterly _glomped_ him, declaring triumphantly: “I found you!”   
  
Chihaya's arms just hung limply, his eyes still widened before he closed them, looking extremely annoyed, “...Why?”   
  
The woman pulled away and looked him over, “Oh my, you're all muscle-y and you're not wearing just uniform clothes. Five years makes all the difference, huh?”   
  
Chihaya didn't remark and just stared blankly at her. What was going on? Rosa couldn't stand it! “Um, Chihaya...?”   
  
He gave her a look like 'why'd you bring her here?', “...Rosa, this is my mother, Julia.”   
  
Her eyes grew and the woman took off her hat, startled, “So this really is your girlfriend?? She doesn't look your type, she's much too cute for you.”   
  
Chihaya leered at her and Rosa quickly bowed, “O-oh! I-I had no idea that you were-were Chihaya's--”   
  
“It's the wig” the woman cooed, brushing back Chihaya's hair with her hand as he simply glared at her, “And Chihaya never looked like either me or his father. Oh! I can't wait to tell Mark that he's such a failure and that I didn't need all his fancy undercover operatives to find you!”   
  
Rosa recognized surprise on Chihaya's face. Perhaps because his father had been telling the truth about not telling her...Carl walked out to figure out what all the noise was about before gasping. “Mama!”   
  
“Carl, my sweetie!” Leona gushed, rushing to him.   
  
Rosa couldn't help be somewhat amused as Carl was all bright eyed and happy and hugging his mother while Julia kept trying to take the pins out of Chihaya's hair as he glowered and swatted at her, threatening. Oh, that was her Chiyo...   
  
“They look _ridiculous_ as ever! You could have an adorable haircut instead!” Julia insisted.   
  
“My hair is fine!”   
  
“You look like a girl!”   
  
He leered and Rosa pinked, smiling and folding her hands, swaying, “I like Chihaya's hair.”   
  
Chihaya snorted loudly, shoving his mother away and tugging her closer, holding her waist, possibly using her as a barrier between them,. “Yea, _she_ likes my hair so that's all that matters.”   
  
“Oh, that's so sweet” Julia gushed, smiling, “You really do have a super adorable little girlfriend, Chihaya...”   
  
Rosa blinked as, suddenly, Chihaya's grasp got tighter and his eyes narrowed...wha? Why was he getting all weird? Julia blinked around at the store, “So...this is where you work? It's so...cutesy.”   
  
“Hey, I'm just a manager, I didn't design it” he rolled his eyes.   
  
“Chiyo, I have to clock in” Rosa quickly interrupted, “I'm so excited to decorate the tree!”   
  
With her pressure, they got a tree to put in the corner and actually all the waitresses couldn't wait to get to decorate the shop during down hours. Chihaya, however, just rolled his eyes. “What a waste.”   
  
“You'll get to decorate the tree at my house!” she said happily.   
  
“ _If_ I come to your house for Christmas” he amended.   
  
Rosa pouted at him, “But where else would you go? Come on, it'll be _so_ fun. We have cookies and cocoa and fun stuff! It'll be a lot different than the Christmas you seem to be used to.”   
  
He rolled his eyes around, “ _Maybe_.”   
  
Kissing him before she scurried to the back to clock in, she missed the strange look Julia gave her back. Chihaya just groaned. Great, so much for being hidden from his parents. Maybe he'd move again...he could move to Mineral, his parents probably wouldn't suspect there and he would be closer to his girlfriend...   
  
He yelped as his mother suddenly grabbed his shoulders, leering, “Well, I never! She thinks her Christmas is better than _ours_?”   
  
“She could spend her Christmas _dumpster divin_ g and it'd be better than 'ours'!” snapped Chihaya, grouchy.   
  
“You can't really believe that!” Julia gasped, horrified.   
  
Chihaya sent her a 'you are one dumb bimbo' look and she actually hit him in the back of head, “Don't think I don't know those looks, ya' little brat, I'm your mother! Now answer me!”   
  
“Mother, for the love of _God_ , it doesn't take damn Einstein to know that our Christmas' sucked all kinds of ass and it's _all_ because of you and dad” he hissed.   
  
Julia leered, “Your first Christmas, your father and I spent so much getting you all the cute little presents and everything. It was amazing!”   
  
“Okay mom, you and dad seem to have a little _problem_ with this concept but if it took place before I could figure out I could walk, I _don't_ remember!” he snarled, “What I _do_ remember is tons of this damn holiday alone with gifts of textbooks I burned in the fireplace!”   
  
“Textbooks!?” Julia said, aghast.   
  
He rolled his eyes, “Yea, you know, textbooks? Books of learning and knowledge? AKA if I was a brilliant genius, I'd love them. Otherwise, they made great kindling.”   
  
Julia looked gravely annoyed, “You didn't get that Nintendo you wanted when you were twelve?”   
  
“No...”   
  
“The drum set when you were thirteen?”   
  
Chihaya actually had to grimace at that, “No but, well, that wasn't a massive loss, I was over that idea by February...”   
  
“That computer you wanted when you were fourteen? The headset for fifteen? That other game system for sixteen? You got _none_ of that?” Julia demanded in a flat tone.   
  
“Mother, _no_ , I didn't get _s--t_ like that” he managed to hiss.   
  
“Well this is an _outrage_!” she snapped, glaring, “I sent those stupid ayahs of yours money for specific things like knick knacks and clothes and that one large item you wanted and they get you books?! I'll sue those bitches!”   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth but faltered as Julia looked rather...angry. Chihaya realized that, well, she really did just name off the stuff he'd told her he'd wanted from over almost ten years ago. If she hadn't wanted to get him those things, well, she wouldn't remember to save her life. That she did...   
  
...It still didn't really make a difference to him as it didn't even begin to touch the real issue. Bowing his head, he muttered, “...Maybe if...you or dad had been there, it wouldn't have been so bad.”   
  
She looked at him, surprised, and he frowned before sighing, “Whatever, it's over now. I didn't really need those things anyway. It just felt like on top of you guys ignoring my existence for most intents you didn't really even listen to me or care what I wanted.”   
  
“W-well, we can fix it now!” she snapped.   
  
He cocked a brow at her and she glared firmly, “You won't be spending your Christmas with your girlfriend... you'll spend it with us!”   
  
“Uh, hell no? I'd rather risk her father stabbing me in the eye” he snorted sarcastically, standing to go find Rosa.   
  
Julia crossed her arms, “Not up for question, Chihaya, not up for question at all.”   
  
“You aren't forcing me to do anything!”   
  
“Oh, it's not forcing but you will do it” she sighed.   
  
“ _What_?”   
  
She gave him that notoriously scary look only she could strike and he flinched back, startled and petrified. He used to have...half-immunity to the look, where at some times he could deny her, trembling like he was ready to pee himself, but after five years, his hair almost stood on end and cold chills went down his spine. “F-fine.”   
  
“Great! I'll make it the best Christmas ever!” she gushed excitedly, the crazy look melting into happiness, “You should come on the 21st and then we'll go from there!”   
  
“...Kay.”   
  
“Just you wait! I'll make it amazing! For now, I'm going to go and inform Mark we're going to have to somehow get back at those ayahs for disobeying our orders” she smiled brilliantly despite her dark tone.   
  
“...Kay.”   
  
Kissing his cheek while he was horrified of her, he watched as she ran off before shivering. Maybe Carl had been right about her being way scary, good lord...   
  
Rosa reappeared and blinked, “Oh, your mommy left?”   
  
“Yes, and thanks to you, she's frightened me into spending Christmas with her and my dad” he rolled his eyes.   
  
She looked disappointed, “Oh...”   
  
He scratched his skull and flustered, “...Maybe next Christmas I'll spend it with you?”   
  
Rosa smiled, “Definitely. But I think it'll be good for you to spend a Christmas with your mom and dad.”   
  
Chihaya gave her a 'seriously?' expression...but expected it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe down the line he'd be immune to Rosa's dad's intense probing so that he'd spend it at her house but, well, his parents were looking nice in comparison. Mostly because he knew they'd cop out, either going off to France or America on business, or his mother for some party in Amsterdam.   
  
So it'd be like every other Christmas...lonely.   
  
  


* * *

“Thanks for the ride, man...”   
  
“No problem. Sure you'll be okay?” questioned Shomura Carl as he put the car he used in park.   
  
“I don't know, it'll probably just be my sleep time or something” he shrugged, “My mom's harassed me enough for me to know she'll be into this for at least two days but fried by the 24 th and 25th...”   
  
Carl pouted, “Well, you know my place is always open if you need somewhere to go or you're bored...”   
  
So it was the chosen day...Carl and him had taken the next four days off, Yuuba and Mai's family not celebrating Christmas in the same style as, say, Rosa. She didn't mind whatsoever taking the days to work...he'd give her a good bonus when he did payroll. Maybe he could do that here. He smiled vaguely at Carl, “I could never come to your house for Christmas and you know it.”   
  
“Yes you could, you just wouldn't!”   
  
Carl didn't know but, well, he was jealous of him the once he did go to his place. His mother bought him the world and then some and both parents were there, celebrating. Not only did he feel envious, he felt he hadn't belonged...it hadn't been an option to go there after that. Chihaya shrugged, punching his shoulder, “Well, I brought my laptop so I'll try to get on Bion if your mom doesn't have you out caroling and s—t.”   
  
Carl snorted, “I can't sing...but I'll see if I can get on. Try to have a good time though, man.”   
  


Chihaya sent him a dubious look but nodded and waved after him as he sped away. Chihaya held his bag and looked around absently at his old house...   
  
It was white, sterile, the foregrounds manicured and perfectly green, beginning to be dusted with the light snow that fell. The topiary was cut flawlessly, the trees gated as it was usually in rich places like this. The pathway up to the house was paved with white stone, a huge fountain at the entrance. It was the stereotypical mansion, really... 

He cocked a brow when he noted his mother's four cars were there as was his father's six. They'd actually bought him a car, a pretty awesome black Mitsubishi Spyder, on his sixteenth birthday. Don't be fooled, he wasn't ungrateful for the only gift he'd gotten that didn't ultimately suck but thing was his apartment complex had a ridiculous parking fee. He wasn't paying half his rent to be able to park it. He took a moment to wander over to it, taking off the cover, and rubbed the still smooth finish. Well, when or if he got out of his apartment and got a big boy house, he'd come get her. Maybe in his boredom he'd take it for a ride, change the oil or something...   
  
Making his way to the front door, he took a breath as he knocked...he really couldn't believe he was doing this. However, that look his mother meant that ifhe defied her she'd send guys in black suits in the middle of the night to bust into his apartment, or work since she knew where that was, and throw him in the trunk of their car and bring him here. Merry Christmas, he sneered.   
  
He jumped when his mother threw open the door, looking content, “Oh, yay, you're here! Come in!”   
  
Oh, he hated this already. Walking in, not bothering to take off his shoes as that was a Japanese tradition they apparently didn't follow, he blinked, surprised. His father was sitting on the couch in the expansive living room, looking super bored. He really hadn't seen his parents in the same room often. While he told Rosa he thought they hated each other, deep down he thought they just didn't have a lot in common on a base level but on another they enjoyed each other's company...to an extent.   
  
Mark blinked languidly at him, “So...your girly got your mother into this sudden Christmas hype? I convinced her to go for skiing in the Alps just like an hour before I heard we're having a 'traditional' Christmas at home. Yay.”   
  
“You can still go skiing in the Alps and I can go home” Chihaya snorted, setting his bags down beside the couch.   
  
“Ab-solutely. And then your mom can strangle both of us. This is one of her intense plans too, those ones where everything has to be done a certain way and can't deviate whatsoever” Mark rolled his eyes.   
  
“Ugh...”   
  
Sitting on the other end of the couch, Chihaya felt bored already. “So...”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
Chihaya groaned and Mark looked annoyed, “I have been here for an hour. Why hasn't a damn servant brought me any tea? What do I pay them for?”   
  
Chihaya sent him a droll look but Julia reappeared with a smile, apparently having heard his complaint. “I sent all the maids home for the next four days!”   
  
“...What?” Mark said slowly.   
  
“I mean, cleaning maids are still going to come but our personal servants I sent home!” she gushed, “I didn't want them to have to go get supplies or anything because we're going to decorate the house--”   
  
“ _Who's_ going to cook?” demanded Mark, interrupting.   
  
Julia looked at him like he was an idiot, “I am, duh!”   
  
Mark and Chihaya's expressions were probably exactly the same as they gaped at her. Wordless for a moment, Mark finally managed to speak, “You...are?”   
  
“Yes! I'm sure Chihaya's girlfriend's mother cooks all the Christmas dinners so I can too!” she said haughtily.   
  
Difference being Popuri _could_ cook! “Uh, m-mom, I...I can cook. I mean, you should...you should focus on decorating” Chihaya insisted quickly.   
  
“I can do both” she assured with a confident smile, “Tomorrow though, I want you two to string some lights around the bushes and hang a wreath. Right now, I'm going to start dinner.”   
  
She skipped towards the kitchen and Mark looked after her, “...If we're _alive_ after eating dinner.”   
  
“ _Why_ does she think she can cook?” Chihaya hissed, his eyes wide, “She'll kill us!”   
  
Mark sunk lower, sulking, “Apparently she invited my brother and sister too, along with all their brats. I can't believe this. I wanted to _ski_.”   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes, “This holiday sucks even _doing_ stuff! And to top it off, I still haven't figured out what to get Rosa!”   
  
“A Porsche Carrera Cabriolet” Mark said randomly.   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow before smirking, “I think her dad actually got her a Ferrari California for her birthday. Custom pink, in fact.”   
  


“Damn, who's her daddy?”   
  
“Yagami Koji...”   
  
Mark seemed to ponder, “I think I've had dealings with a Yagami in a stock firm or something...she doesn't seem like a rich girl at all though, she's so...sweet.”   
  
“Yea...” Chihaya agreed.   
  
Mark shrugged, “Well, your mother wants a Porsche so I got that for her...”   
  
“I hope you two don't expect gifts from me” Chihaya snorted.   
  
“Aww, you used to give us gifts. I still have that one you made out of buttons.”   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow and the man wandered off for a moment before returning with a framed picture. Chihaya slowly took it from him and his eyes widened. He'd drawn him, his mother and father in stick figures along with a dog...they'd never had a dog yet he wanted one so he drew it with an arrow and very scratchy hiragana saying 'Pochi' because that's what he was going to name the dog. But yea, for some reason he decided to glue huge blue and red and green buttons all over it in no uniform or reasonable fashion. Honestly...this disturbed him.   
  
“...Why'd you _keep_ this? This is horrible” he scowled.   
  
“I dunno, I thought it was cute” Mark shrugged, “I mean, I didn't expect to have kids or anything and whenever I saw parents with their kids whack ass doodles all over the walls, I was like, 'what the hell is wrong with you?'. But then I got that from you and it was like, 'aww, that's so precious'. So I guess that made me feel more like a father in some way.”   
  
Chihaya leered at that, “Didn't make you act like one.”   
  
“It wasn't that amazing a picture” smirked Mark, “I was, alas, amazed by your penchant for using buttons nonsensically...”   
  
Chihaya felt smug again, “What? They looked like money.”   
  
“Yea, okay, maybe in the land of flowers, ribbons, and gumdrops they use buttons as currency but the day I see a button as money in the real world, I think I'll have to move” snorted Mark.   
  
Chihaya snickered, leaning back and handing him the picture, “I knew it wasn't money. I just did it to piss you off.”   
  
“What the hell ever, you were in tears because that cashier yelled at you for trying to use them.”   
  
He considered that. “Well, I kind of thought it'd _work_. Like he'd look at me and be like 'aww' then give me some comic books.”   
  
“That only works for super models, son.”   
  
Chihaya gave him a wide smirk and blinked when his phone suddenly beeped. He sighed and found Rosa had texted him, asking if he'd arrived safely. He managed to type in 'yes'.   
  
“Jesus, where'd you get that thing? You might as well get a Nokia” snorted Mark, meaning Chihaya's phone.   
  
“It suits my needs” Chihaya assured.   
  
Mark, surprisingly, said no more about it and then clicked on the television. Chihaya frowned a little and got his laptop, connecting to wireless to search for presents...it was a little...odd. Of course most family people scoffed when they saw parents doing one thing and their kid doing another when they were sitting right next to each other but when it was his family, this was just amazing. Mark usually was either was off in his office or on a business trip. Chihaya was pretty sure he'd never seen him chill on the couch like this. 

It was...different.   
  
  


* * *

What else was different? His mother cooking.   
  
Chihaya and Mark sat at the table, wide-eyed, as they gazed down at the mush his mother had set before him. She'd made bread apparently. Frozen loaf style, in fact...however, Chihaya could tell from experience it'd be dough or still frozen on the inside...   
  
“Bon appetit'!” she said proudly.   
  
“...Uh, thanks, honey...” Mark drawled very slowly, “...Um...”   
  
“...What is this?” Chihaya said carefully, asking the million dollar question.   
  
“It's spinach with red and orange peppers with a hint of soy sauce” she replied, getting ready to eat hers before pausing, “Oh! Let me get the water chestnuts!”   
  
She scurried off and Mark stared at the dish before glancing to Chihaya, “I...I mean, that...doesn't sound too lethal, right?”   
  
“Well...no, not really. I mean, the peppers probably added a nice flavor to the spinach and the soy sauce probably gave it a nice salty hint...this might actually be good” Chihaya said, surprised.   
  
Mark nodded and picked up his fork as did Chihaya and they both took a bite.   
  
.........   
  
Mark quickly set down his fork as Chihaya literally cringed, dropping his as he covered his mouth to keep himself from spitting it back up. Mark swallowed his mouthful whole, pursing his lips, his eyes shut tight, “...Chihaya...why does the spinach taste like it's Cinnamon Toast Crunch... _and_ spinach and soy sauce?”   
  
Chihaya's brow rose as he fought gagging, “Because...if my taste buds are correct there is cinnamon and sugar too.”   
  
Julia reappeared and smiled broadly, “So how is it, babies?”   
  
“...Uh, it's...something” Mark got out.   
  
“Mother, _why_ did you add cinnamon and sugar?” Chihaya demanded. He really just wanted to know because this otherwise would have been a solid dish.   
  
Julia looked startled, “Well...I thought it'd give it flavor!”   
  
“It didn't _need_ that flavor, it would have been tasty without it” he scowled.   
  
“Oh pooh, you're both being silly!” she scoffed, sitting and taking a bite haughtily...before her face contorted and she spit it into a napkin.   
  
Chihaya's eyes narrowed at her as she looked upset, “I just thought it'd give it a little twang! I only added like half of a cup.”   
  
“What the hell?! That's too much! You _pinch_ when you want a 'little' twang!”   
  
Mark sighed, pulling his cell phone from his pocket, “Let me call for a pizza...”   
  
“No, absolutely not! I will get this right!” she snapped, standing and taking their plates.   
  
They both just groaned and Chihaya decided just to go to bed hungry. It was already 10:30, having taken his mother three hours to cook that disaster...wandering up the spiral steps towards his old bedroom, he frowned at how sterile it was. Just...white. That's how his apartment was, wasn't it? Rosa's room reflected her in like every way. If his rooms reflected him he was a super boring person.   
  
Setting his bag down, he fell into bed and dialed her number. She picked up happily, “Hi Chiyo! Are you at your house?”   
  
“Yea...”   
  
“Are you having fun?”   
  
“Eh, pretty neutral right now” he raised a brow. He wasn't really abjectly unhappy yet so he figured these few hours went pretty well. Still not exactly fun but...eh.   
  
“What have you done?”   
  
“Watched television, surfed the net, and my mom tried to kill us with food. Apparently my aunt and uncle and cousins are coming though so that should be interesting.”   
  
“That's great!” she gushed, “You can finally meet them!”   
  
“I guess” he allowed, turning over. “ _So_ now that I can't give you my company for Christmas, what do you want, Powderpuff?”   
  
“You don't have to give me anything, silly.”   
  
Chihaya scoffed, “I won't...if you don't get _me_ anything.”   
  
“I can't do that!”   
  
“Well then I have to! You'd make me feel horrible getting me a present and me not getting you one” he snorted loudly.   
  
“Have you gotten your parents something?”   
  
“I'm not going to.”   
  
Rosa seemed aghast, “Don't be a sucky son!”   
  
“Seems fitting with sucky parents” he countered reasonably.   
  
She was typing or something before replying, “Tell you what, why don't you go Christmas shopping with me after school tomorrow? Then maybe I'll see something and point it out to you.”   
  
He sighed, “Sounds like the easiest plot...okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. I think I want to crash early before my mom tries to kill me with her excuse for food.”   
  
“Okay, silly” she snickered, “Good night, baby. I love you.”   
  
“Ugh, don't tell me that, you make me feel all fuzzy and like an ass because I'm not ready to say it yet.”   
  
“Well, Rosa loves telling you that” she nyahed, “Besides, I'd rather you feel it than lie to me and just say it like most guys.”   
  
“I suppose” he said reluctantly, “Sleep well, Powderpuff.”   
  
“You too.”   
  
Clicking off, pressing the device to his chest, he closed his eyes...he was at an interesting point in his life, wasn't he...? He's had a girlfriend for pretty close to a year now, he was actually even staying with his parents whom he'd attempted to avoid for five years, and... 

And he didn't know. But...well, time would tell. 

* * *

  
  
  
“Damn it, Powderpuff” he grumbled under his breath as he cruised around with Carl and Souta.   
  
So he should know his girlfriend better by this point...he went to pick her up at the station, she'd been once again amazed by his car, and he took her around to the malls she wanted. Not once though did she point out anything for herself... _but_ she did _somehow_ convince him to buy a couple things for his parents. That was her plot _all_ along. Dang it.   
  
So he dropped her off and got these two to help him hunt for things. Souta also wanted to buy something for Dorothy. Chihaya wanted to suggest maybe a haircut so he could actually see her eyes one day but didn't want to upset the fellow...   
  
“You could get her a ring” Carl suggested.   
  
“Yea, that sounds like I'd be sending an awesome message: let's get married.”   
  
Carl smirked at him, “You can get one to match that necklace.”   
  
“I guess...” Chihaya mused, “I kind of wanted to start fresh.”   
  
“Girls like memories more than material things. I mean, nice girls anyway” Souta suddenly said from the back seat, “Like they may enjoy a long date more than flowers or attention.”   
  
Chihaya and Carl were silent for a moment before glancing back at him, confused. Souta flustered, “Hey! I-I'm starting to get some experience here!”   
  
“I can tell. I'm impressed” Carl nodded.   
  
“Ugh, well, my dad's harassing me to go to France with him and Rosa said she can find a way to go with me so...”   
  
“Oh my God, that's super awesome! I should take Katie to France...”   
  
Chihaya just sighed and Souta blinked, “Well, for now, you should get her something like...maybe a matching something.”   
  
“ _Oh my god_ , I don't want to be _that_ couple” Chihaya groaned.   
  
“Well, cool matching stuff! Like...like Dorothy likes Tokidoki. You could get the Tokidoki sweatshirt with the video game characters and get her one with...” Souta paused, “...Disney princesses?”   
  
Chihaya laughed, his brow raising, “Yea, that sounds Rosa's speed...”   
  
Carl chuckled, “Sounds pretty cool, actually. I remember I got one with American comic book heroes some time back.”   
  
“Hmm...maybe not Tokidoki but I can get her made as a chibi character and get her a whole set of little cutesy things” Chihaya mused, rubbing his chin, “Awesome, that takes care of _that_. Now--”   
  
His phone rang and he groaned, clicking a button on the console of his dash, “Hello?”   
  
“Chihaya, baby darling, can you get me some gorgonzola?” Hideyoshi Julia asked over the line.   
  
“...Gorgonzola?” Chihaya said with dread.   
  
“Yes! Oh! You went out with your girlfriend, right? She should come to dinner!”   
  
“Oh, uh, she's already gone back home but, uh, she can come another time, I'm sure” he said swiftly.   
  
Julia went silent before grumbling, “I got dinner right this time, I'm _sure_ of it!”   
  
“Sure...I'll call you back, mother.”   
  
He clicked off and cringed, “Okay...we're going to go get some food to stash in here then go shopping.”   
  
Carl laughed, “Why don't you just show her some simple dishes, dude?”   
  
Chihaya sighed, “I suppose I could...”   
  
So he went with them shopping, ordered some stuff for Rosa from the store, and grabbed some gorgonzola...and a backup pizza.   
  
When he got home after dropping the two off, he found his father sitting on the step of the house, smoking a cigarette. Chihaya raised a brow, knowing his dad rarely if ever smoked...meaning his mom was driving him insane.   
  
Mark ran his fingers backwards through his hair, groaning, “Chihaya, I'm going off little food, your mother is driving me nuts, and now apparently we have to freakin' string up lights.”   
  
“I stashed some pizzas in the car if you want a few slices” Chihaya offered slowly, “And seriously, we're putting up lights?”   
  
As he asked, Julia appeared, this time wearing an apron, “Did you get my gorgonzola?”   
  
“Yes...” Chihaya groaned, handing it to her, hating he was aiding in his eventual poisoning.   
  
Julia leered at Mark who glowered back, taking a drag.“Will you start working on the deco with Chihaya, please? What brand is that anyway?”   
  
“Pall Mall...”   
  
He rolled his eyes as she nabbed them out of his pocket, “Ooh, strawberry flavor too? I used to smoke these all the time in college.”   
  
Chihaya blinked absently at them as she stuck one of the sticks in her mouth, waving at Mark for his lighter. He sighed, pulling one out and starting the flame for her. She dipped down and inhaled, sighing contently. “Brings back memories...”   
  
“Of Yagami Koji?” Chihaya said sarcastically.   
  
Julia paused and stared at him, shocked, “...Yea, actually...how do you...?”   
  
“That's Rosa's father” he sighed some, leaning against the railing.   
  
Julia laughed uproariously, almost in hysterics...uh? Mark cocked a brow at her as she had to sit, giggling as she tried to compose herself. “Oh, that's too funny. There's no way the Yagami Koji _I_ know would actually have kids...”   
  
Chihaya snorted, “Uh, yea, I went to her house for dinner and...Keiba recalled you? As did Koji and... Domon...?”   
  
Julia paused again as she started to inhale before looking at him in utter disbelief, “...You're kidding.”   
  
“Nope.”   
  
“Koji? _Koji_ has a kid?”   
  
“Kids” Chihaya amended, “Rosa's actually third youngest of four.”   
  
“...He has more than _one_?”   
  
Chihaya gasped in a mock-excited tone, “That's right, mom, he _wanted_ children unless they were all woopsy-babies!”   
  
Julia looked floored, “I can't even _believe_ that! That manwhore would never ever have kids!”   
  
“So you're dating the spawn of a guy that's slept with your mother?” Mark said simply, “How does that make you feel?”   
  
“Kind of hard to find a girl where neither of you have slept with their parents. Or them” he said somewhat jokingly.   
  
Mark 'nyahed' and Julia scoffed, “Well! I want to meet them! You should invite them to dinner after Christmas!”   
  
“After Christmas I'm getting the hell out of here” Chihaya grunted.   
  
“Oh, we don't need you anyway. Is he still really, really sexy though?” she suddenly asked.   
  
“Okay, at least dad asked me about a _woman_ with Leona....”   
  
Julia waved a hand, “This I have to see. But I have to get back to cooking.”   
  
Mark looked after her and shook his head, “So the guy I've done business with has nailed my wife a few times, eh?”   
  
“Sounds like more than a 'few'.”   
  
“Ugh, I try to not let that happen but I guess it can't be helped...” Mark rolled his eyes once more, “Come on, let's try to get these damn decorations up.”   
  
“Kay...”   
  
Well...Chihaya heard that his mother was the cause of Rosa's parents disarray at the moment so he wasn't going to mention it to the couple yet. But that his mother called him a 'manwhore' meant this had to have been known unless he hid it so what was the problem...?   
  
  


* * *

  
_“Really, Popuri? You told me back when you guys got MARRIED you knew Koji was a manwhore and that he, in fact, owned up to it” Izumi Jill remarked as they sat around at the old inn cafe.  
  
Yagami Popuri sipped her coffee cautiously, checking the heat, before grumbling, “It's just THIS woman just...just seems despicable! I mean, okay, maybe both Nelly and Koji sleeping with her, that seemed to be one of their things. But Koji, Nelly, Tony, Shaun, Shin, Keiba, AND Domon sleeping through her?”   
  
Tony, still there for the holidays, shrugged awkwardly,”I mean, it was stupid, Popuri, but nothing we do now is going to change anything, y'know?”   
  
“Ugh, I guess it's not just that, but...but Koji remembered me when he came to stay with Jill. He remembered our promise and everything. I mean, a few women to quench his needs MAYBE...or why didn't he come to ME? I-I remembered after I saw him a few times, I knew who he was...I-I dunno, I guess I just didn't like that he just went wild before he got tied down” Popuri admitted sadly.   
  
Jill seemed thoughtful before her brows creased, “...You know, I don't actually recall Koji being like that at first. He may have taken a brief interest in a single girl but he never actually pursued it long. And definitely not as frequently.”   
  
Tony blinked at her before pursing his lips, confused, “Yea, you're right. Like, Nelly was always just the slutty guy and Koji, for a time, was the semi-good one. It was like it was a transformation one night and he was all over it.”   
  
Popuri was puzzled... “So one night it just started?”   
  
“Yea...I can't really synchronize it with an event, but...” Jill frowned.   
  
...What?   
  
_ Popuri sat on the couch, in thought, waiting for her spouse to come home. They hadn't spoken in at least two weeks without some animosity. She supposed she was sick of it and she knew the twins were, Rosa in fact bursting into tears one time during a fight. So...if this answered her question, maybe she could forgive him.   
  
...Maybe.   
  
She jumped as the door opened and Koji wandered in, loosening his tie and sighing faintly. He seemed tired. He paused when he saw her though and said cautiously, probably not wanting to risk another argument: “...Hey.”   
  
“Hi” she offered him easily, knowing if there was no anger in place maybe he'd yield information quickly.   
  
He definitely took it, dropping his briefcase and almost rushing to sit beside her, “Are we okay? Is this over now?”   
  
“Yes...”   
  
“Oh, thank God...” he groaned, leaning in to kiss her.   
  
She turned her face, “ _If_ you tell me something.”   
  
“...Damn it” he muttered, turning away.   
  
“I was talking to Jill and Tony today” she said, ignoring his commentary, “They said that you weren't always so...sexually loose. If...if there was some catalyst and you tell me what it is, this is over, okay?”   
  
“Popuri, for-for God's sake, _thirty_ years ago, okay? Thirty years so what does it matter?!” he snapped and stood, stalking towards the kitchen.   
  
Popuri rushed after him, “I just can't help but feel that-that...I don't know, that-that you gave up on me for some reason and-and I don't _like_ that. Especially since-since you remembered our 'fairy tale' and you...you did it anyway...”   
  
He paused and finally his shoulders slouched, “...I came back, okay?”   
  
Popuri was startled, surprised he finally gave her a little leeway, “...Came back? Came back to what?”   
  
“Came back...here” he muttered, “I came back to Mineral then Town to see you when I was sixteen.”   
  
Popuri was stunned, “...No you didn't, I never saw you. I definitely would have remembered--”   
  
“I saw _you_...” Koji interrupted silently, “...All over some guy.”   
  
Her heart skipped and he stomped to the fridge, grabbing a beer, “I mean, you were really freakishly young, only eleven or twelve or something. I was disturbed you were so infatuated with some guy my age but you seemed so into him, I...”   
  
He popped the cap and shrugged awkwardly, “I mean, I don't know. I guess because...I remembered and that apparently you didn't, I...I don't know. It made me angry, upset. It made me realize just how stupid that whole 'fairy tale' thing we came up with was and it was just that: a fictional fairy tale. I...I gave up.”   
  
Grasping the half heart necklace they both wore that clicked together, he murmured, “I even took this off for a while, I was so disenchanted, and I tried to forget about it and...and did as many people as I could to forget it. I went three years without the necklace though and it...it just felt wrong. It felt like my protection was gone...I wore it again after a while, just because it felt right. And you know, when I came here, I had no intention of pursuing you or anything but...”   
  
Koji gave her a soft smile, “It just felt right too.”   
  
“...K-Koji, I...”   
  
He shrugged, “Besides, didn't seem you were interested in whoever that bastard was anymore anyway. And, for the most part, we got our fairy tale which is why I never mentioned it. Why mention something that didn't matter?”   
  
Popuri trembled and quickly looked at her feet, “I...I just...I just didn't...he wasn't...I--”   
  
“Shh” he said soothingly, kissing her forehead and laughing softly, “Silly, you're granted one other crush or...whatever towards my many.”   
  
“I...I did hook up with him when I was a little older for like two years” she admitted slowly, “He was doing an internship for farming and...and he was...”   
  
“It's fine, baby” he assured before his eyes darkened, “...I'm still first though, right?”   
  
Popuri rolled her eyes but smiled softly, “Uh, yea, of course.”   
  
She gasped as he shoved her gently against the wall, staring at her, heavy eyed, “I guess the more important question is...am I your only?”   
  
Popuri scoffed, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck, his leg sliding between her legs as she moved to hug his neck, “Always, Koji...I'm sorry I made you feel that way.”   
  
“We okay?” he questioned, raspy, kissing her almost hungrily.   
  
She bit her lip, nodding, and he chuckled huskily, “Make-up sex?”   
  
She rolled her eyes and laughed, “Of course.”   
  
Popuri squealed as he hefted her up and walked up the steps. Sighing, feeling a little miserable all the same, she did promise herself one thing:   
  
... _Never_ bring this up again.   
  
  


* * *

Hideyoshi Mark lied on the couch, his arm stretched over his eyes, the other clenching his heart. Chihaya was wiping his lips, his chest constricting as well. “I think I have a heart condition now.”   
  
“If I turn blue, call an ambulance” Mark said simply.   
  
So Julia made test cookies for when Mark's siblings and nieces and nephews showed up...they seemed a little slimy but they tried it.   
  
...Apparently she decided to _fry_ them. In _oil_. Sure, it could've worked, people fried just about everything...except she didn't let the oil get even close to hot enough so the cookies just ended up absorbing the grease and becoming a soppy mess. 

He'd actually freaked when it seemed his father was about to have a heart attack, the man's eyes widening as he clenched his chest. It was so saturated with grease Chihaya had to throw it up.   
  
His mother was silent before just going to hide in the room near the kitchen. She was super disheartened...and he hoped that meant _he_ could cook now. There was no reason to kill them. Standing, he glanced at his father before clearing his throat, “Want something?”   
  
“Red wine is good for the heart, right...? I think I need a few gallons of that” he mumbled.   
  
Chihaya snickered, “Kay, you can have a heart attack _and_ drown in wine.”   
  
“How Jimi went out.”   
  
He cocked a brow before shaking his head and walking back into the kitchen...and freezing.   
  
His mother was sitting at a chair by the expansive marble counter in tears. Oh God! About to turn around and escape and tell his father to comfort her, the woman looked up and sniveled, “I-I don't understand why I can't get it, Chiha, I don't!”   
  
“Mother...cooking just isn't in your...nature” he attempted to explain.   
  
“But I want to do this so badly” she wept, “I mean, I-I just wanted to do this Christmas _right_. I be-bet Koji's wife is an impeccable cook and-and I can't even make toast!”   
  
“Ugh, mother” Chihaya seethed, hating that he was getting a little upset for her, “You're cooking stuff that's okay except you do _crazy_ stuff with it. Like-like _cookies._ A _tried_ and _true_ method of cooking them is damn _baking_ them. I mean, you _can_ fry them but they need to...cook. And adding cinnamon to spinach? Mother, no...and the gorgonzala, you...you steamed that for no reason!”   
  
Julia looked completely saddened and Chihaya groaned, glowering, “Mother, come here.”   
  
She stood and he started directing her to get ingredients and tools. He showed her how to chop things, to cook them in the _proper_ instruments, and the right time to take them out. Julia blinked, startled, as they made a simple rice dish. He made some fish, insisting that his father and him kind of liked meat. He instructed her on the miso and they made some pasta as well...finally, he showed her how to bake cookies and bread.   
  
The blonde woman looked at him as he sampled everything, “...Why'd you learn to cook?”   
  
Chihaya paused mid sip and frowned, “What?”   
  
“I mean, we had servants when you grew up, yet...that's your career and you learned early and everything! But I don't understand why...”   
  
He considered this question before shrugging, “I just liked it, I guess. It's just...fun creating stuff like this, new recipes...”   
  
Julia nodded softly before smiling faintly, “Can you help Christmas day for dinner...? I'll learn but--!”   
  
Chihaya smirked, “So you don't kill dad's family... _and_ us, definitely.”   
  
“Hey” she pouted.   
  
He snickered and Mark was elated that dinner was cooked by someone 'competent'. Chihaya actually had to laugh as his mother hit him in the head. Competent indeed...   
  
...It was...different.   
  
  


* * *

_  
24 _ _th_ _...cousins.  
  
Chihaya cocked a brow as he sat on the couch with three girls and a guy he barely knew. They all looked bored as hell and he knew they were because he definitely was.. His dad was off laughing and boasting with siblings he'd been complaining about coming for the past few days and now he was having the time of his life. Idiot.   
  
He had to get out of here. “Um...I...think I'm going to go see my girlfriend” he smiled, speaking in English, painfully aware of his accent.   
  
The girls blinked at him, “Oh, you have one...?”   
  
“Yea...”   
  
_ And somehow they ended up going with him...   
  
He'd let his male cousin drive, unaware the guy was a street racer. They made it to Mineral in about, oh, ten minutes on a bridge that usually took maybe 25\. When they pulled in front of her house and climbed out of the car, him and the other cousins were clutching precious nonmoving land...   
  
Avery, his cousin, grinned, “Actually, I want one of those. Did you supe it up?”   
  
“Mm, I did replace the engine and motor and stuff after some jerks ripped out major parts at school” he rolled his eyes, remembering that being one of those very rare cases he started a fight.   
  
“Nice.”   
  
“Chiyo?”   
  
He blinked as Rosa came up, dressed in her school uniform, with her brother. She looked surprised and he smiled awkwardly, “Uh, hey, baby...”   
  
She skipped up to him and gave him a kiss, “Hi! What are you doing here...? And oh, people!”   
  
“Ah, yes. Rosa, these are my cousins Avery, Mercedes, Candy, April, and Kallie.”   
  
He didn't want them to make her feel awkward as they were just vaguely fluent in Japanese but Rosa shook their hands, speaking in utterly flawless, accentless English, “Nice to meet you! I'm Rosa.”   
  
Chihaya leered at her. Figures she was perfect. “We're kind of bored in the mansion so I brought them to Mineral.”   
  
“Oh, cool” she gushed, “Let me change and we can hang out!”   
  
Well, also figures that she was just such a people person, her and his female cousins almost instantly bonding. Avery might have liked her for other reasons but whatever, she was devoting attention to Chihaya mostly. She kept kissing him, nipping at his jaw, when his cousins weren't looking. They hadn't had sex in maybe a week and a half and, well, that was becoming painfully obvious...   
  
Since Rosa got to take tomorrow off, he convinced her to come to the mansion, her dad letting her take his car warily. The man sent him an expressionless look and Chihaya smiled nervously. What to say...? Oh yea!   
  
“Oh yea, my mom requested you come to dinner some time” he said simply.   
  
Though he had no idea why, Koji had a rather priceless horrified look on his face. Rosa's mother looked weird but suddenly smiled, “We'd love to! How about the day after Christmas?”   
  
Koji gaped at her and Chihaya nodded, “I'll tell her.”   
  
Leaving before anything else could be said, he rode with Rosa, letting the excited Avery take his car...   
  
...Well, it'd be a 'Merry Christmas' even if he got coal tomorrow...   
  
His cousins went inside with their parents while he...'drove' Rosa around though he really took her to a hidden area behind the mansion.   
  
Chihaya pulled her face forward into his lap as soon as he parked, kissing her passionately, his hand sliding under her shirt and her bra, fingering her nipple. She moaned into his mouth, Frenching him, and stroking him with her free hand. His cheeks turned pink, getting hot, starting to lift her shirt over her head...   
  
He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on his window. Rosa squealed and brought her arms down to prevent him from disrobing her. Chihaya's eyes were wide and he found his father standing there, smiling, and waving at him. Rolling the window down incredulously, Mark only blinked, “Now, Chihaya, be a gentleman and bring your girl inside. This isn't a random makeout hill.”   
  
“You--”   
  
Rosa flushed and Chihaya gave his dad a look to kill but the man laughed, giving him a cordless phone, “Seriously, you have a phone call, kid. I'm not trying to disturb you.”   
  
Chihaya blinked, puzzled. Who used landlines anymore? Taking it from him, he pressed it to his ear, “...Hello?”   
  
“Hey, what's the deal with you making my grandmother work all these damn days?! I'm hungry!”   
  
Chihaya stared blankly as Kuwa Mai started to ramble on and on. Rosa looked at him in disbelief, “...Chihaya, is that Mai?”   
  
“...”   
  
Just clicking 'end' and quickly blocking the number, he cleared his throat and handed the phone back to his father, opening the door as the man backed away, “Okay...if that chick ever calls again, I'm not here.”   
  
Rosa smirked at him and Mark snickered, “Kay.”   
  
Well, with that sudden weirdness out of the way, he dragged Rosa to his bedroom quickly and had his way with her...then had dinner with his relatives. Rosa was utterly delightful and everyone loved her...though he was kind of unsure about his mom who just stared at her weirdly all night. Not that he cared.   
  
Walking her to her car after his relatives bid her a vivid farewell, he frowned, “Hey, you'll be okay, right? It's late...”   
  
“I can make it” she said with a smile before she stood on her tippy toes, folding her hands cutely, and giving him a sweet little kiss “I had a fun night. Thank you.”   
  
“Mm, no...oh wait, I wanted to give you your presents” he remembered, rushing back to the house.   
  
He was proud of himself when he brought out about ten gifts for her...and then, she whipped out fifteen from her trunk. He stared at her as she giggled, making a trade, “Call me when you open them...but only open the black ones in private.”   
  
Though disgruntled she once again outdid him, he smiled smugly, “What? Is it dirty?”   
  
She blushed and kissed him, “Good night, Chiyo. Remember what I said!”   
  
Chihaya nodded solemnly and watched her drive off, struggling with his gifts but keeping a close eye on the two wrapped in black paper...   
  
...Maybe this holiday wasn't so bad.   
  
  


* * *

  
_“Merry Christmas, darling!”  
  
Chihaya wandered down the steps sleepily, his mother having woken him and his father super early. He wasn't THAT crazy about it though.   
  
...Nevertheless, his mom did something he didn't expect and, disturbingly, moved him.   
  
She...got all the stuff he'd asked for.   
  
God, that Nintendo looked weird compared to it's later generations. She got him a drum accessory set on the Playstation system he had wanted. The headset was soundproof, he could choose whatever sound he wanted to isolate and it was ten times better than the current ones he owned, as was the Alienware computer. He'd only managed to buy the 'cheapest' one, this one was high end...   
  
He hadn't known what to say and smiled faintly when his dad demanded to play the drums. 'Sure' he'd said. The man was stupidly elated... _

_...Merry Christmas.  
_   


“Aww baby, you're such an awesome girlfriend. You do actually listen to my rantings...”   
  
Rosa laughed. Chihaya had finally called her and they were opening their presents at the same time. She'd gotten him the whole collection of Bastard! manga as well as the whole Berserk series that he loved as a teen. He was telling her about them and he was pretty sure she just fell asleep but alas...   
  
“Oh my God, Chiyo! This is so cute!” she giggled, “I opened the headband!”   
  
“Glad that worked out, I was drawing straws since you never told me what you wanted” he snorted, starting to eye the black wrapped present for the millionth time, “Well, you said wait till' the end for the dirty one but I'm about to lose my mind.”   
  
Rosa 'nyahed' but she murmured shyly, “Go on...”   
  
Chihaya ripped it open swiftly and his eyes widened, gaping slowly before his mouth formed an 'o'. “Damn...”   
  
“I got a new camera...”   
  
“I love them, it's my favorite gift” he droned, flipping through the risque pictures.   
  
She snickered and he opened the other one, cocking a brow. Strawberry and chocolate lubrication...? “Yum...do I get chocolate or strawberry?”   
  
“Rosa wants strawberry.”   
  
“Sexy.” 

  
Looking through all the things she got him, he sighed, “Hey, Rosa?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“I...was thinking... maybe we could go to France? I mean...it'd be nice.”   
  
Rosa probably smiled, “Do you feel a little better about your parents now?”   
  
“...I dunno, maybe a tad. I mean, I know they're going to disappear after this and I might not see them for a while but...I guess it felt a little nice to see they could be relatively normal, y'know?” he murmured, leaning against his bed.   
  
“Mm” Rosa probably nodded, “I'm glad! Do you like Christmas a little more?”   
  
Chihaya flipped through his own personal porn from his girlfriend, drawling, “Oh yea...”   
  
“Stop looking at the pictures, Chihaya.”   
  
He pouted and smiled, “...I feel like such a goof. I'm smiling more and it's so stupid.”   
  
“Only you'd consider that stupid” Rosa remarked, “Oh, I have to get ready to go hang out with my relatives. I'll call you before I go to bed, okay?”   
  
“Okay...wait, wait, let me try this” he suddenly mumbled.   
  
“Huh?”   
  
Rosa made him realize his bleak outlook on life...well, it was unnecessary. He didn't really have to be _as_ bitter anymore and all that. He had...a good life. A really good life nowadays, in fact. It was somewhat like...a fairy tale, changing from so many negatives to almost complete positives. It...it was different. And he preferred it. But...it wouldn't have been possible without her.   
  
“I...” he paused and groaned, “I... suck at this...but...I love you.”   
  
Rosa was silent and he glared, “Hey, c'mon! You--”   
  
She sniveled and he froze, wide-eyed, “H-hey! I don't want you to cry! It's nothing to cry over!”   
  
“I-I know but I'm so happy!” she whined.   
  
Chihaya just groaned but had to smirk, “I love you, Rosa...and that's the last time I'll say it today, I'm exerting myself as is.”   
  


“Such a jerk! You have to say it when we go to sleep” Rosa insisted before murmuring, “I love you too, Chihaya.”   
  
He gazed out the window at the snowflakes that were falling and murmured, “Thanks for everything. Merry Christmas.”   
  
  


* * *

“ _Why_ , Popuri?” Yagami Koji hissed as they walked up towards the Wensington mansion.   
  
Yagami Popuri, carrying a casserole, shot him a look, “What does it matter? She's in your past, right?”   
  
“Yea, well, I have _a lot_ of people in my past and some are there for a _reason_.”   
  
He'd been dreading this since Chihaya suggested it...once the tiff was over with his wife, he never wanted to think about this again. Yet _somehow_ she thought this was a great idea. A great idea to torture him! Ugh...Julia and him were friends, honestly. Some of his best memories were of sitting on the steps of their dorm with her, Keiba, and Domon, chain smoking and laughing about stuff. Or sitting in the lounge drinking cans of beer and doing keg shots. Minus the chain smoking and insane drinking, it was good times.   
  
However, she dropped out, as they said, and he hadn't seen her since. It was really a life he'd tried to separate from, the one he led with her in it. He really had no desire to see her...   
  
But, well, he supposed if their kids had been together this long he'd have to meet them eventually. He just wondered about the guy that actually married her...   
  
Suddenly, he heard a squeal, “Oh my Gawd, it is really you!”   
  
Koji looked up warily, wishing he was about a thousand different horrible places than here when Julia skipped down her marble staircase at the entrance of her house, waving. Popuri's red eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat.   
  
“Uh, hey! Been a while...”   
  
The blonde woman skipped out to him and suddenly hugged him, “Oh, you even look the same! That's awesome!”   
  
“Uh, th-thanks” he grinned nervously as Popuri gave him a dark expression, “You, uh, look great too.”   
  
She released him and smiled, looking to Popuri, “Oh! This has to be Rosa's mother. Um...Popuri, right?”   
  
“Yes” Popuri said rather simply, shaking her hand, “And Julia? I've heard...a lot about you.”   
  
“Oh, I'm sure with those three it was all bad” Julia winked, “I'm glad you came to dinner. Chihaya is just so crazy about your little girl, it's so cute.”   
  
Popuri nodded slowly, “So, is your husband here? Rosa told us that Chihaya said he's a rather busy fellow...”   
  
Julia waved a hand, “Oh no, he's here. He'll be out in a second, he had a call to make.”   
  
“Well, we'll be delighted to meet him” Koji quickly blurted, wanting to get this as coupled as possible.   
  
“......Popuri?”   
  
Koji frowned when another voice suddenly came into the conversation and looked over Julia's head. His blood ran cold and Popuri was almost gawking.   
  
“...M-Mark?”   
  
The blond man standing at the top of the steps looked stunned...Julia looked between all of their horrified expressions before breaking the ice, “What's going on...? You've met Mark before?”   
  
“...Uh...well...” Popuri stammered.   
  
...It was the guy, Koji glared. The guy from all those years ago. Mark stared at her and smiled, “I knew Rosa looked familiar...”   
  
Julia looked back at him questioningly and Mark walked down the steps, a grin on his face,”Popuri and I went out for a little while. You look beautiful...”   
  
Koji and Popuri just stood there, speechless, and Julia smiled brightly, “Well isn't that a coincidence! This is exciting.”   
  
....... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, twist.
> 
> Um...Le Cordon Bleu, besides being a yummy sandwich, is apparently a well known culinary school? Or at least my quick Google search told me so...
> 
> Leona, Carl's mom, was actually just a random character I made in The Sims 2 for Koji's exploits but I found her to be super awesome and decided to make her Carl's mom. However, I think I slightly based her off the Witch Princess or whatever with the red eyes (doubtful she has that in the story). But I also gave her a tan so that's just a little extra from what Mark mentioned. 
> 
> Also the cigarettes and drinking thing is also based off what I have Koji, Keiba, Domon, and Julia's Sims do in college XD


	15. On the Edge

_This was the dinner from hell.  
  
They were sitting at their huge table in their huge dining room, sipping wine, as they awaited dinner. Koji wanted to, oh, leave and as did Popuri now, apparently, squirming uncomfortably in the thousand piece Bombay chairs. The other two didn't seem as bad off.   
  
“So...you're monogamous?”   
  
“YES.”   
  
Julia pouted, pouring herself a bit more white wine, “That's no fun!”   
  
Koji rolled his eyes a bit, “It's VERY fun. My wife is all the woman I need.”   
  
Mark said something under his breath, most likely suggestive, and Koji narrowed his eyes at him deeply. Popuri smiled nervously, “Um! So, when did you two get married?”   
  
“Oh, around the time Chihaya was born” Mark replied, “What about you two?”   
  
“A little after our first child, Keiji, was born” Popuri answered.   
  
Julia blinked absently, “Oh...? So you two weren't married before you started?”   
  
It was time for Popuri's scarlet eyes to close slightly, “Yes...”   
  
The blonde blinked some more before smiling, “You know, you're a lucky one. All throughout college, girls wanted Koji for LTRs but he always said 'hell no'.”   
  
It didn't take a genius to realize she was implying that Popuri trapped him by having a kid and Koji quickly said before his wife said something unpleasant: “Uh, actually, we were engaged before we knew she was pregnant. It just kind of happened that way.”   
  
“Oh, you never did like wearing a rubber.”   
  
Koji leered and Popuri blinked absently, “...SOOOO what do you...do?”   
  
“Mooch” Mark answered for Julia.   
  
Julia sent him a glower, “I beg your pardon, I do not 'mooch'. I'm a party planner.”   
  
Koji smiled some, “Oh...sounds appropriate. You, uh, did love your parties.”   
  
Julia beamed before flipping her eyelashes at him, smiling, “So...you sure you're completely happy in the monogamous lifestyle? I know you, Yagami Koji, you've had far too much...variety in your life.”   
  
Popuri was clearly irritated and Koji shook his head, “If that's your life, Julia, great, but I'm over that. I'm extremely happy with my life and Popuri is more than what I deserve.”   
  
“But you could have more and then some” Julia pouted.   
  
“Jul--”   
  
Koji's eyes widened as suddenly Julia's foot was rubbing up his leg towards his crotch. Gaping speechlessly for a moment, Popuri took over in his horrified lapse, pursing her lips, “I don't really understand that kind of lifestyle anyway. I mean, is it really that great to have sex with so many people? And why are we discussing this?!”   
  
Mark laughed, “Well, it's easier since we're apart so often. I rarely get to see her so...”   
  
Koji quickly grabbed Julia's foot after he finally regained his composure and stopped its game of footsy, “Uh! Is Chihaya into...that? I don't know if I agree to that for my daughter.”   
  
“What! How insulting” pouted Julia, “What's so wrong with it? Besides, your daughter's an adult, she can decide what kind of relationship she wants.”   
  
Popuri blinked slowly before exchanging a glance with Koji, “Uh...Rosa's seventeen. I mean, in a few months...”   
  
Mark paused mid-drink before frowning slowly, “Uh...? She's...a teenager?”   
  
“Yea...”   
  
Mark stared for a moment before smiling flirtatiously at Popuri, “That's fine, we were dating when you were sixteen.”   
  
Popuri smiled nervously as Koji leered, replying, “Y-yea.”   
  
Dinner was served and Mark groaned, “During the Christmas holidays, Julia was cooking...”   
  
Koji paused pre-bite, the fork up to his mouth and he slowly pulled away, smiling anxiously, “Uh, this...?”   
  
“No, I try to make it a habit not to murder our dinner guests...”   
  
Julia glared darkly at him and Mark blinked, eating Popuri's casserole, “This is delicious though, Popuri. You were always a good cook.”   
  
Julia's eyes narrowed and Koji glowered. Popuri blushed, “Uh, th-thanks.”   
  
Well, dinner was super, super awkward and by the time dessert came the Mineral town couple was ready to abandon ship and run for their lives...however, there had to be one more exciting moment of the night.   
  
“So how is Lillia, Popuri?” Mark questioned, sipping his drink, “Mm, and did Rod ever come back?”   
  
“Oh, yes, my mother's doing quite well. Koji's father treats her now and she's had minimal health problems. She's even traveling around quite a bit with her sister” Popuri smiled quickly, “...And my dad, he's uh...well. We're not on speaking terms.”   
  
Mark frowned, “Why's that?”   
  
“Well, I don't think he's happy with how my life went for some reason...” she admitted slowly, “I mean, I guess he wanted me to go to college and stuff and I...I did community after I had Keiji, but--”   
  
“Well, you didn't want to go to college, right?” he interrupted, “Or so you told me when I told you that you should move.”   
  
Koji's dark eyes widened and Popuri squirmed a bit, “Oh, well, yea...”   
  
“Of course, I'm sure your father would have LOVED that, moving because some guy you f—ked around with in a barn said you should.”   
  
Popuri froze and Koji paused mid-guzzle of his drink, turning to pin Mark with a look and saying almost expressionlessly, managing, “Um, what?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“I'm sorry, did you say you...slept with her?”   
  
Mark looked confused, “Well YEA, I was on and off with her for two, three years. I mean, we screwed at least a few times. Why?”   
  
Popuri shuddered as Koji's jaw started to tick rapidly, “...Oh, REALLY? Well...isn't that just...great.”   
  
He stood, startling them, “Well, um, I have to work tomorrow so we should be going. It was...great. Thanks for having us.”   
  
Julia frowned, following, “Um, sure. Uh, are you okay?”   
  
“Peachy.”   
  
Popuri gaped helplessly as she started to follow him in his quick walk from the mansion towards the car but not before Julia sent her an 'aww, you've up and done it' look. Oh...jeez, why did Mark have to speak so much?!   
  
...Dinner from HELL. _   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“I'm so glad to be home...”   
  
Yagami Rosa sat on the couch, doing her homework, her cell phone on speaker as she spoke to Chihaya. He had been super sleepy at work which she figured was from all those days off he had. Now he just sounded like a drone. “You had fun.”   
  
“I did have _some_ fun but it still sucked being around my parents. I swear this is probably the longest they've been around each other since they were married. They were having sex left and right between decorating trees and frying Christmas cookies.”   
  
“I think that's 'baking', sweetie” she remarked absently, writing in a formula.   
  
“No, I mean 'frying'.”   
  
She paused and cocked a pink brow before shaking her head, “Sounds delicious.”   
  
“Know what would make me super utter happy...?”   
  
Rosa smiled some, “I don't know, what would make you super utter happy?”   
  
“If you snuck over and stayed the night with me tonight...”   
  
She sighed, finishing her Trigonometry homework, “Baby, you know I can't do that on a week night.”   
  
“I know but...” he paused and sighed, grumbling, “Forget it, it's a stupid idea.”   
  
“I didn't say that...” she pouted, pursing her lips, “...Oh! You're making me a bad girl, Chihaya!”   
  
“That's what I do...but what the hell are you talking about?”   
  
“Maybe if...you really, really want me to you can...drive here around two am and...get me then I can try to sneak back in before my parents wake up” she bit her lip thoughtfully.   
  
Chihaya snickered, “Rosa, that only works in movies. And if your parents found you gone they'd call the national guard, the army, and the FBI. 'You have to find my baby!'.”   
  
Rosa sulked at that and slouched, “I guess you're right. I suppose I could just ask them. Winter break lasts for a while so maybe they'd let me go.”   
  
“I won't get my hopes up.”   
  
Rosa stared down and frowned, “Chiyo, have you noticed my boobs are lopsided?”   
  
“Don't talk about my girls like that, they're sensitive.”   
  
“ _Chihaya_!”   
  
“What!”   
  
Rosa rolled her eyes, groaning, “You're _such_ a perv sometimes. How do you think our parents' dinner went though?”   
  
“Knowing my parents? Horrible.”   
  
Rosa shifted books back into her bag, closing her eyes, “Don't be so pessimistic, it could have went wonderfully.”   
  
Before she could say any more, the front door opened widely and her eyes widened as her dad marched slash sprinted in. Her mother was on his heels, looking at his back pleadingly, “Koji, it doesn't even really matter! Y-you're the only guy _since_!”   
  
Rosa's father didn't even turn around and, in fact, slammed the door to the basement, part of it his 'man cave', right in her face, locking the door. Popuri sobbed, knocking and whining, “Ko-ji-i-i-i!”   
  
Rosa stared at her, completely puzzled, and gawked, “Mama...w-what happened?”   
  
Popuri sniveled and cried, burying her face in her hands as she ran up the steps, “Your daddy hates me!”   
  
Standing quickly to follow, Rosa groaned, “Well...I guess you're right.”   
  
“My parents do have a penchant for ruining marriages” Chihaya snorted sarcastically, “Hang tight, I'll find out whatever the hell they did and call you back, okay?”   
  
“Okay...love you.”   
  
“You too.”   
  
Rosa closed her phone, not sure which parent to go to first before sighing miserably. Well...even if Chihaya was right, her parents sure were being...sensitive about this issue of Julia. What...what was going on?   
  
  


* * *

“Soooo...my dad...messed with your mom and your dad...messed with my mom?”   
  
“And these are the days of our lives.”   
  
Rosa groaned loudly, rubbing her face, “ _How_? Just... _how_? It's not even possible that that sort of thing could even logically _happen_.”   
  


Walking down the street on an unusually warm day for the winter, Chihaya shook his head, “Seriously! It makes absolutely _no_ sense how _both_ of our parents got around like that! It's almost...country.”   
  
She nodded in agreement before pouting at him, “Did you get my text last night?”   
  
“Yep. Had no patience to reply either.”   
  
Rosa sulked at him and glanced to the side before smiling, tugging him towards a store. He glared, “No. I only agreed to a date on the grounds I wouldn't be shopping.”   
  
“It's a simple buy, baby: a new cell phone!”   
  
“ _Hell_ no!”   
  
But leave it to _her_ , she dragged him in and he glared. A young sale's fellow noticed them and smiled, probably smelling money. Grr, his phone was fine! But he walked over and blinked, “Hi, can I help you with something?”   
  
No. “Hi! My boyfriend really, really needs a new phone. His is, like, from forever ago.”   
  
Chihaya sulked at her and the guy nodded, “Well, what kind of phone are we looking for?”   
  
“One that would, preferably, not make him cranky about having it” she said seriously.   
  
Before he could remark, the man laughed, “Well, I'll do my best. You play games like Bion, right?”   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to tell him he was immune to sale's tactics but faltered...what? Holy God, was he psychic or a stalker? “...Why? How do you know?”   
  
“Calluses” he answered simply, lifting his hand to show the skin on his palm and thumb that was discolored, “Absurd thumb tapping comes from doing the missions on a daily basis or at least some form of gaming.”   
  
Chihaya gaped, glancing at his hands, indeed finding this trait before he looked to Rosa who was raising a brow at him, “...Oh my God, Rosa, it's starting to show!”   
  
The salesman laughed again, waving a hand, “No biggy. But I do have the DX Nitro 300. It's sponsored by Bion.”   
  
Chihaya frowned as they were led to this device with a white cover and green edgings, “Okay....?”   
  
He picked it up, flipped it open, and showed it had a keyboard with matching green letters, “Owners get an additional percentage off of subscription when they own the phone. As well as the ability to do side quests on it.”   
  
Suspicious at best, Chihaya took the phone that was handed to him and leered, “The megapixel would be horrible on this thing.”   
  
“Not really, it's up to a good thirty which is what the average phone user runs. Remember, it's a smartphone but it's not quite Alienware comparable yet.”   
  
Chihaya grumbled and messed with it for a few before closing it, staring it over, pursing his lips, “I really don't see the use of paying some huge hefty fee for usage and all that other bull cell phone companies try to nab you for.”   
  
Rosa pursed her lips at him and the fellow shook his head, “A few perks of this model is one, it's all merged into one lump fee, the messaging, the internet, the calling...however, you can stay on Bion as long as you want as long as you maintain an actual account subscription somewhere so if you already play it to begin with there's no issue. And again, there's the additional percentage off your subscription as well.”   
  
.... “...Well, if I can see the contract and stuff...”   
  
Just figured he _somehow_ got swindled into getting a new cell, he thought grouchily. Rosa was happy though and he glowered at the contraption as he sat in the restaurant, she having left to go to the lady's room...   
  
...Meh, he wouldn't use this thing. What a damn waste!   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Chihaya, I _kinda_ need you to cook here.”   
  
“Wait, wait, one more level!”   
  
Shomura Carl's eyes narrowed at his best friend as he stood over the stove but he wasn't cooking. He was playing a side quest for coins into a cove for another mission. _Why_ did he get that thing...?   
  
Blinking over his shoulder as his girlfriend, Rosa, and Mai entered for their shift, he smirked when Rosa waltzed right up to Chihaya and snatched the phone away, clicking the 'sleep' button. “ _Chiyo_ , I would never have suggested this if I knew you were going to get obsessed!”   
  
“Hey, be careful with my baby!”   
  
She rolled her red eyes and placed it in her pocket, giving him a grave look, “You'll get it back if you're a good boy.”   
  
“Fine, _mommy_.”   
  
Carl snickered as she walked away, 'hmphing', Chihaya finally able to focus on his job. “You two seem...closer.”   
  
“Think I can give her a hug and pickpocket Shinji from her?” Chihaya questioned, in one of those 'I don't hear anything you say' modes.   
  
“Shinji. You've named your phone.”   
  
“I bet she'd be pissed. Maybe if I give her cute googly eyes” he mused, stroking his chin.   
  
Carl laughed, “Chihaya, just do your job and you'll get your precious Shinji back.”   
  
He pouted and continued to saute before Rosa walked over to stand by the wall, looking almost lost. “What's wrong? Guilty conscience over taking my child?”   
  
Rosa stuck out her tongue but laughed before sighing, “No...but my dad is still _way_ upset with my mom for some reason. I just wonder what happened.”   
  
Chihaya shrugged, setting the dish on a plate before putting it on the conveyor, giving her a serious look, “It's your parent's conundrum... probably at the direct fault of my parents so don't worry your pretty head about it.”   
  
“But--”   
  
He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, silencing her, “I mean it. Your parents seem a little zany for getting all growly over stuff that happened three decades ago but I bet they'll get over it. You shouldn't worry over something they'll be able to fix. I thought you said they were 'perfect'?”   
  
She sighed again deeply, “I suppose you're right.”   
  
“Darn straight...now, can I have Shinji back, please?” he pouted.   
  
Rosa smirked at him and gave it back, texting him a heart. He probably wouldn't notice until later, completely reabsorbed in his previous game. But...he was right, they'd get over this soon..   
  
Or at least she hoped they would.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“You're being _so_ ridiculous, Koji!” 

  
Yagami Koji didn't even respond to that, eating his oatmeal slowly and gazing into nothingness. Kaede and Keiji groaned, the two having joined for breakfast after Rosa informed them their parents were going to split.   
  
“Daddy, don't you think this has gone on long enough?” Kaede questioned reasonably.   
  
“What has, princess?” he spoke to _her_.   
  
“Giving mom the silent treatment!”   
  
“Why, I have no idea what you mean...” he said rather plainly, standing, having eaten about three spoonfuls of his oatmeal, “Well, I'm off to work. See you all later and...yep.”   
  
Rosa's eyes narrowed as she watched her mother look totally distraught, grumbling, “Stupid Mark...”   
  
Sighing, she blinked as she got a text from Chihaya. He really hadn't been doing much better. Like, she supposed she didn't expect him to instigate texts, but still, he had a keyboard! Oh well, at least he answered hers now...   
  
She pursed her lips to not giggle. Of course it wasn't even from Chihaya but it was a picture of him, asleep, in the manager's office, his heels up on the desk, his head swung back over the chair, mouth agape. Sent from Carl, he reported that this is what happens when he had too many sources to play Bion.   
  
Rosa texted back to hide 'Shinji' so he thought he lost it... ah, he'd flip, that silly man...   
  
Keiji cocked a brow, sipping a tall cup of coffee, “Are you still really dating this guy? I mean, what's so great about dating men? We suck.”   
  
Kaede and Rosa laughed, the elder remarking, “So you're saying Celia made a bad choice?”   
  
He stroked his chin thoughtfully, his other brow raising, “Maybe...I mean, she's pretty enough to have done better...”   
  
She smirked at him and Rosa sighed, leaning back, “You think mama and daddy will get over this soon?”   
  
“Of course they will but...they have been getting into more fights than usual lately” Kaede bit her lip.   
  
“Well, hold on for a few more. Dad's last baby is dating and getting ready for college so it's going to start getting pretty clingy around here. Just try to keep it to a minimum, the stuff with your boyo” Keiji suggested with a groan, polishing off his cup of coffee, “C'mon baby sister one, I'll drive you to the gallery since I'm off today. Have a good day at school, baby sister two.”   
  
Kaede 'nyahed' as Rosa frowned...what? What did he mean, 'getting clingy'? None of these arguments had anything to do with her!   
  
...Yet.   
  
  


* * *

_Hideyoshi Chihaya grouchily sat on the couch as Yagami Rosa hugged one of his pillows, pouting at him. He was pretending to be absorbed in the movie but really was upset with her...about NATURE.  
  
“Chihaya, I'm SORRY I'm a woman and for one week I won't let you have sex with me” she scowled darkly.   
  
“I'm not saying anything, Rosa.”   
  
“You're mad at me over something I can't control!” she whined, turning to him and pouting more, “Do you not love me anymore?”   
  
“Don't be dumb” he scoffed with a sigh before sending his purple gaze towards her, “It's just a tad frustrating, I guess. I was sort of in the mood but whatever.”   
  
Rosa wasn't so sure she believed him as he looked back to the television... _   
  
“Well _duh_ he'd be pissed!” Kuwa Mai scowled as they sat lunch, “He's a horny guy, he doesn't want to hear you can't because you're 'on that time of the month'.”   
  
Rosa snorted as she ate a mouthful of fries hungrily. They all had the day off after school, a super rare occurrence, and were enjoying a little free time at the fast food place in Mineral. “Yea, well, you know, he may not want to _hear_ it but I'm pretty sure there are worse things that could happen in that situation.”   
  
Mai snickered, drinking her soda, “True enough...”   
  
“Well, he still doesn't have the right to be _mad_. If he can't keep it in his pants for a few days...” Katie grunted.   
  
“I don't know” Rosa sighed, taking a bite from her hamburger, “He wasn't mad, probably just disappointed.”   
  
“You know, you've been with this dick for a good year now, maybe you need to get on the pill” Mai said rather shortly.   
  
Rosa paused mid-bite and almost gaped. Katie cocked a brow, “The pill?”   
  
“Uh, yea, the birth control pill? Now actually a lot more effective than it used to be, more reliable than a condom...meaning you can also have unprotected sex as long as your boy doesn't have the claps or something...” Mai rolled her eyes around.   
  
Rosa shifted uncomfortably and Katie frowned, “Doesn't she need a parent's permission from the doctor though?”   
  
“Well yea, but it'd be silly to refuse. Both your mom and sister had unexpected kids, right?” Mai said rather matter-of-factly.   
  
Pursing her lips, Rosa wasn't so sure...but...it'd be nice, not having to worry about broken condoms, times of the month, and well...they hadn't had sex without the latex in the way...   
  
...   
  


* * *

  
“You know, I _just_ got your father to say 'hi' to me again--” Yagami Popuri groaned, sitting at her desk at work, burying her face in her hands after this bombshell.   
  
Rosa pinked and gave her a pleading expression, “But you guys had to know I'd get...intimate with a boyfriend eventually, right?”   
  
“I knew” she said sagely before rolling her eyes, “Your father is another case.”   
  
Rosa's shoulders slouched a bit and Popuri rubbed her forehead, glancing around as if to check to see if the man was just suddenly there. “You're right, it's almost a generational curse that we end up unexpectedly pregnant but...can't you just be celibate for a bit?”   
  
She shot her mother a “...” look and the woman groaned again, shaking her head, “ _Fine_ , but this is between _us_ , you got it? If your father found out about this, he'd be pissed as hell. It's like giving you a permission slip to-to have sex. Ugh! But...”   
  
Popuri slouched, glowering, “I guess I'd rather you be safe.”   
  
“Thank you, mommy” Rosa flushed, realizing this was a pretty awkward request, standing with a shy smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear.   
  
Popuri just sighed and nodded, dropping her head as her daughter left, and bit her lip when her cell phone rang. Picking it up, she was mortified that it was Koji...'hi' was the extent of what he said and now he was calling?! Did he know?!   
  
Swallowing, answering, she smiled shakily, “Uh, h-hello?”   
  
“Hey” her husband said, apparently typing.   
  
“Uh...are you still...?”   
  
“...No, I'm...I'm not” he muttered, “Or yes, extremely. I'm torn. But I'm just getting a little sick of being upset with you so I'll just...try to get over it.”   
  
Popuri stood and walked towards the window of the manager's office, “Is it just...a conquest thing? I mean, most guys don't care about that unless it is.”   
  
“Popuri, for God's sake, I am not that much of a dick, thanks. I'm not angry because my virgin counter lost one or some stupid s—t like that” Koji snarled before murmuring, “Just...you... _do_ stuff like this. You tell me what you think I want to hear or hide things from me. What was I going to do, demand you get your virginity back? I mean, don't tell me I was your first when I wasn't. I just...hate that...”   
  
She grimaced before sighing, “I know, it's...it's just I don't want you to be upset.”   
  
“It's not even about that, I just don't understand why you try to protect me with lies...it kind of hurts” he said faintly.   
  
“I'm sorry, I...never want to hurt you” she whispered, her eyes burning.   
  
Koji sighed himself before saying faintly, “Why don't we go out to dinner tonight and forget this thing ever happened, okay? And...hopefully we never have to see them again. Unless Rosa married this guy, I guess...”   
  
Popuri giggled shakily, “I think she likes Chihaya but...I think we should be comfortable and trust each other enough that they shouldn't be an issue...”   
  
“Definitely” Koji replied, “I'll see you tonight, okay? I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
Popuri bit her lip as she clicked 'end' and closed her eyes shut tightly...oh, tell him, Popuri, you can discuss this with him...   
  
...Right?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_“Happy anniversary, Powderpuff.”  
  
Rosa squealed delightedly and opened the little box, sitting on the couch with Chihaya as he had been absently doing something with Shinji. Or had pretended to be before reaching into his pocket like he was digging for something...and pulled out the jewelry box. Setting Shinji aside, he smirked as she opened the little box and gasped, “Oh, they're so pretty, Chiyo!”   
  
They were little diamond rose earrings...she bit her lip, “Oh, I didn't get you anything near as good...”   
  
“Whatever. You've bought me everything I've ever wanted beforehand. The only thing you're guilty of is jumping the gun and buying me stuff when it's not time for presents” he stuck out his tongue.   
  
Rosa returned the gesture and bit her lip, sitting face forward in his lap, “Well...Mai seems to think this would be a gift...”   
  
“Oh, so Mai and I finally agree on something...” Chihaya chuckled huskily, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
She sank her fingers into his hair, kissing his lips intensely, blushing as he ran his hands up her back, against her skin. Rosa pouted as she started to unbutton his shirt, “Why are you wearing all your old stuff?”   
  
“Mm, washer and dryer's out so I can't wash any of my other stuff” he mumbled, kissing her throat.   
  
Contented with that answer, she sighed as he carried her to his room, lying her in bed and pressing his lips down her chest, reaching for his drawer...Rosa grabbed his hand though, pinking, “Uh...you don't...need that.”   
  
“What...?” Chihaya's brows furrowed and he shook his head, reaching once more, “Uh, I'm not looking to be a daddy, Rosa, so yea, we do--” _

_  
But she stopped him again and purred, stroking him, “Don't...worry.”   
_   


_....?  
  
_ “Best...gift...ever.”   
  
Chihaya was sticky with sweat, panting, as he lied crooked, at a slant, in bed, Rosa lying on top of him, both of their hair curling. Rosa's cheeks were red, smiling shyly, “It felt...way nice, didn't it?”   
  
“Hell yea it did” he rasped, opening his eyes dazedly. “How did you get your parents to agree to...?”   
  
“Well...my mom knows and she agreed. We're not telling my dad though, he'd flip” she bit her lip.   
  
Chihaya frowned, “Wouldn't it be better to tell him though...? Like, yea, he might flip but he's got grandkids, he knows his kids are into sex. I'm sure he'd get over it.”   
  
“You don't know my daddy” she sighed gravely.   
  
“I guess...” Chihaya shrugged, “I don't know, I guess if I did want kids, I'd be a little mad that it wasn't something we discussed together. Though I guess it'd be _awkward_ , at least I wouldn't be blindsided because my daughter's taking the pill.”   
  
“Perhaps...” she allowed at length, “But are you _sure_ you don't want kids?”   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes, “Yes, definitely.”   
  
“But what if you let me marry you...?” she asked coyly.   
  
He cocked a brow, “Let you marry me?”   
  
“Uh huh...” Rosa yawned, snuggling deeper against his naked chest, “Hideyoshi Rosa...”   
  
“...Hideyoshi Rosa, huh?”   
  
“Mm hmm...” she closed her eyes, dozing, “Hideyoshi Rosa...and I'd love to be all round with your child.”   
  
Chihaya stared down at her as she fell asleep...and his heart fluttered, cheeks staining with color. What...?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Wow, that's so...romantic.”   
  
Shomura Carl blinked, leaning backwards against the counter with his arms crossed, as Chihaya cooked, his expression a little lost. “I mean, I _guess_ it was romantic. Scared the hell out of me.”   
  
“Why...?”   
  
“...Because the idea didn't bug me as much as I figure it should” he mumbled faintly.   
  
Carl cheeks pinked as he looked all weird happy, “Katie and I were talking about the future too! We're going to buy a little Dutch house and have three kids and a cat named Mittens!”   
  
Chihaya came out of his daze to stare at his friend plainly, “A cat? Seriously, a cat?”   
  
“What?! I thought you liked cats!”   
  
“Not as my personal pet. If I want to be ignored, I can go home, thanks” Chihaya snorted.   
  
Carl stuck out his tongue and shrugged, “It'd be for our babies to play with! And oh! I'd have them take karate lessons so they don't get beat up like we did!”   
  
“Whatever. My fictional positively never going to exist children could take yours any day” Chihaya said simply.   
  
“My kids would be cuter” Carl said haughtily.   
  
Chihaya snorted loudly, “Um, the hell they would.”   
  
“Chiyo!”   
  
He jumped, turning around and flustering, hoping she hadn't heard that exchange...oh no, her eyes were bright! He didn't want to give her the wrong idea!   
  
But truthfully...when she said that, it...really had bugged him more that the idea struck him as somewhat intriguing. Alas, it was just that...an idea. If it came to be, well...it would suck.   
  
However, Rosa looked excited, “Chiyo! They added the full version child system to Bion!”   
  
“What use is _that_?” he demanded incredulously.   
  
Rosa looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Dunno, Chihaya, you asked the same thing about the pets now, didn't we?”   
  
Chihaya groaned. Okay, they added like a normal pet system which him and the guys trashed for hours. Yes, let's bring real life dog and cat breeds into a game with ogres and elves. Made a lot of sense being as everything would realistically kill them. But lo and behold, coming home, he found that his 'wife' had bought a huge fluffy pixel dog. In real life, it'd be a Pyrenees, apparently. She named him 'Fluffikens'.   
  
After trying to free it for at least twenty minutes only to find Rosa apparently blocked certain actions from people, he sat and stared at the creature as it scratched itself, chased its tail, and napped. What the hell was this thing's point?!   
  
Maybe he could assassinate it, he thought darkly, seeing he did have the option to take it to battle...of course it'd probably revive itself but it was worth a go.   
  
...Well, if the present conversation wasn't any clue, he loved 'Fluffikens' now.   
  
The creature was hardcore, fighting alongside him, tackling and biting down enemies, barely getting injured. While he rarely killed, he distracted the other creatures enough to give Chihaya time to mow them down. He was actually probably more useful than Carl, Souta, and Juro combined. If Fluffikens were real, he'd be the first one he'd take to a bar fight.   
  
So he meandered on home with his loyal hound by his side...and Rosa was there to meet him. She demanded to know why he took _her_ dog? Well, he was his dog now! And he wanted to rename him Blood Thirsty Killer. 'Get the heck out of here', was her stealthy reply.   
  
Long story short, Rosa loved him so she let him keep him and they both decided upon the name of Russell. And she got a Pomeranian she named Fifi for her purposes but she didn't know that Chihaya took her out too. Fifi aka Dark Assassin Murderer would be the second one he took to a fight.   
  
He crossed his arms and glowered, “Russell is _useful_. What use is a _baby_?”   
  
“They grow up and can run errands! And if you send me a message, I can send our kid to run potions to you in the field if you need them! And other cool stuff!” she insisted, reading a gaming magazine.   
  
“Oh, you turn me on, reading video game magazines” he purred jokingly, hugging her waist.   
  
Carl smirked at him as Rosa elbowed him, snickering, “So what do you say?”   
  
“Ugh, whatever, as long as you take care of it” he rolled his eyes.   
  
Rosa nodded but took his arm, biting her lip and walking him towards the back, whispering in his ear, “Get on tonight, I can buy a new...animation for the process.”   
  
Chihaya blinked at her and grinned mischievously, “Why don't you come over tonight, get the animation box, and I can do each new animation to you too?”   
  
She squealed and hit him, flustering before scurrying off to waitress. He scowled, “Hey, that wasn't an answer!”   
  
Carl walked up, one of his blond brows raised, unaware of the nature of the exchange. Chihaya blinked absently, his arms behind him, “You know, you're right, Carl. We really are closer.”   
  
“A week and a half later response for the win?”   
  
“But she... really has grown on me” Chihaya pinked some, ignoring Carl's remark and staring after her, “Some teenage girl that was just looking for some work experience and she's changed me this much...I think...it's unsettling.”   
  
“Yea, it's really something” Carl agreed, “But I think she's perfect for you.”   
  
Chihaya glanced at his long-time friend and then back to Rosa...maybe. He wasn't so sure. Their parents had been together, they had different ideas about the foreseeable future, and well...   
  
...Well, if that was all then maybe they were a pretty good match, he thought with a smile. Maybe...   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I actually befriended the Pyrenees around the church in Animal Parade, I found him to be a charming fluffy fellow. I named him Russell and he was the champion of the pet contest, wearing his crown around U.U I miss Russell!


	16. Maybe Perfect

“Oh, she's so cute! What should we name her?” Rosa gushed.   
  
“...I don't know. Freak?”   
  
So here he was, a husband and now father in a virtual reality that bore no semblance to life. Or at least he hoped it wouldn't...   
  
As Rosa said, she got the optional animations. She refused his previous offer but, well, he told her he'd definitely gotten some ideas. She admitted she had too. Oh, he loved his Powderpuff.   
  
Next up came the whole actual pregnancy thing which shocked him. Apparently Rosa had a few options on how to go about the whole ordeal. She could do the whole thing in nine minutes, nine hours, or do the actual thing and do nine months. While he wondered who was crazy enough to do such, he heard that being pregnant actually amplified some powers...? Weird in any case but Rosa didn't care about that and went with nine minutes.   
  
It was honestly a little disturbing to watch her go through a month a minute, her little character growing plumper every sixty seconds. He had to snicker, saying that _if,_ and it was a _massive_ _ **if**_ _,_ he did ever have a kid with her, he'd roll her around like a beach ball. Her character's belly was possibly bigger than she was and he could see that being the case in reality as well. She just 'nyahed'.   
  
Labor was pretty anticlimactic in the scheme of things, a random box popping up saying 'generating new figure'. Chihaya declared that this was a travesty to childbirth in all forms. Less than ten minutes of pregnancy and no tumultuous labor? It was almost offensive! 'It's a video game, Chihaya' was all Rosa had said dryly.   
  
The baby came with a pink cradle, something he never understood with video games. How the hell did a baby just come with a cradle? Well...pink of course meant it was a girl and despite thinking this was ridiculous he'd hoped for a pixelated boy. Rosa was content though which was good. He'd have nothing to do with it.   
  
But well, he looked for curiosity's sake and...truly, he was startled and a little disturbed.   
  
The computer baby was blond like his elf but paired with her mother's red eyes as apparently Rosa's character actually wore green colored contacts most of the time. Thing was, if it weren't for the slightly pointed ears he'd say that was pretty genetically head on with what their...real kids could look like. It wasn't comforting.   
  
“Don't be mean! She's cute!” Rosa declared huffily, directing her character to pick up the infant, “We have to name her something adorable.”   
  
“You name her. It doesn't have much to do with me” he shrugged awkwardly, readjusting his headset.   
  
Rosa probably pouted on her end, “We agreed on Russell so we can come up with something for her too!”   
  
“Rambo.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Celine Dion.”   
  
“No...”   
  
“Mick Jagger.”   
  
“It's a girl, Chihaya.”   
  
“Micka Jaggera.”   
  
“Maybe you _shouldn't_ have kids...”   
  
He snickered and leaned back, pondering, “Chii.”   
  
“I guess she sorta looks like Chii...”   
  
“Just throw a 'ko' on there or something and call it a day” he rolled his eyes, already a little bored with this.   
  
Rosa gasped, “Chika!”   
  
“What! No daughter of mine is going to be named 'Chika'!”   
  
But nope, Rosa typed it in happily and he stared at the poor, poor bundle of pixels with a name that remotely reminded of Chiquita Banana. He rolled his eyes, groaning, “It's lucky she's not real, she'd be teased mercilessly.”   
  
“Well I think it's perfect” Rosa said haughtily, “Hideyoshi Chika.”   
  
He just stared at the screen for a long moment through the video and replied, “Well, have fun with that. I'm going on a mission.”   
  
Taking Russell, he left and sighed, slouching in his chair. It was the little things like that...like naming their dog, deciding what color to change the house to, and actually giving their 'child' a name? He hated that. Bion was his source of entertainment and suddenly it was turning to more...   
  
...A little idea of what a home life could be like.   
  
This was Rosa's fault! Always making him do stupid stuff like this! Always! Some times he _liked_ his ways and didn't want them to be altered! But no, no, none of that, Chihaya, you're doing it wrong!   
  
'Perfect for each other', his ass, he suddenly bristled. Perfect because he was just clay in her hands to mold into whatever the hell she wanted. No more of that. He'd get over this whole thing. No more nonsensically thinking about the future and being swayed--!   
  
He scowled as his phone rang...ugh, _her_. Picking up, he grumbled, “What?”   
  
“'What'?” she echoed before replying, “Anyway, I forgot to thank you for complying with my children scheme. I know you hate the silly add-ons but they're the fun part to me. I hope it's not making you feel all weirded out. I'm not suggestively trying to have your baby or anything...”   
  
Why the hell not?! What would be wrong with his kids?! ...Shut the hell up, Chihaya, you flip-floppy idiot. “I...know. I'm...I don't know. It's fine, I didn't really mind.”   
  
“Okay...well, I'll see you later, okay? Love you!”   
  
“You too...”   
  
He closed his phone and stared at the little picture he had of her as his wallpaper...she probably didn't know he'd taken the picture at all of her swinging on the swingset they passed on one of their walks after a date. Biting his lip, he clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. He didn't know what he wanted. He hated this. He _hated_ being honestly in love.   
  
Hadn't he gotten mad over the whole 'changing' him thing before...? Rosa never truly forced him to do anything though, she gave him choices. He just complied. Had he become compliant because of her...? He wasn't sure.   
  
Staring at the image again, he sighed and returned Russell to the house, stretched his character in bed, and logged off. He was so confused right now...it should be simple. He had an amazing girlfriend, a good job, good friends...everything was great. Yet...he always tried to find the bad, the reason to get out, to ruin everything...   
  
He...really didn't know how to be happy, did he?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“You want some more, Chiyo?” Rosa questioned, leaning backwards against his chest, licking a spoon.   
  
“...Nah, I'm good” he said at length.   
  
They were both sitting on his sofa, watching a movie, while eating a carton of mint and melon ice cream. He cleared his throat and leaned forward, grabbing a glass of milk he'd been drinking pretty liberally. Rosa started to question this but blinked as she got a text. “Oh, it's Juls...”   
  
She typed a response, the woman she paired with Ray, Miru's friend, asking if she wanted to come to dinner with them Sunday. Chihaya glanced at the picture and blinked languidly, “I've never met that chick.”   
  
“Yea, she's usually busy with her boyfriend and school so we don't hang out much. She's an old friend though” Rosa mused.   
  
“Ugh, you and all your friends” he rolled his eyes.   
  
Rosa sent him a look...before realizing, surprised, she didn't know any of Chihaya's friends except Souta, that one that was a bit of a jerk, and, of course, Carl. Looking back at him, eating another spoonful, she cocked a brow, “You have any friends besides the Bion trio, baby?”   
  
“Like...how?”   
  
“Like, friends! You know, people you talk to on occasion.”   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow, “...Not...really? I mean, Carl, you, and Souta are enough, I don't need a crap ton of friends.”   
  
“Aww, I'm your friend?” she cooed, kissing his jaw.   
  
“I suppose that is a bit of a cheap add-on, you are a tad more than that...” he pondered.   
  
Rosa snuggled into his chest, setting the ice cream container on the coffee table, “Tell me about your other girlfriends, Chihaya.”   
  
“All Mai clones” he answered shortly.   
  
“Really...?”   
  
He considered that before squirming a bit, “Well...there was this one girl. She wasn't _really_ my girlfriend at any point though I was kind of into her. She was a gamer, went to our high school. She was one of the chicks we hung out with...”   
  
“You never asked her out?” Rosa frowned.   
  
“Never really had the nerve to and she moved for college so I didn't see the point” he shrugged, “No reason to attempt to maintain a long distance relationship.”   
  
... “...Huh. You really liked her?” Rosa asked casually.   
  
Chihaya didn't seem to notice her discomfort, staring at the television, “Well yea, she actually matched my personality well and I was able to talk to her a lot. She was a pretty cool girl. I think if I wanted a serious relationship with anyone, she'd be the type I'd look into.”   
  
..... “...Oh really?”   
  
She sat up and Chihaya blinked at her absently before his eyes widened, probably just realizing what he'd said, “Uh! I mean, of course, that was _then._ I'm perfectly content with you.”   
  
Rosa's eyes narrowed, “'Perfectly content'? Meaning you just settled, right?”   
  
“What!? N-no! I mean, I'm happy enough with you!” he insisted.   
  
“ _Enough?_ But you'd be _happier_ with a girl like whoever, right?”   
  
“I didn't say that!”   
  
Rosa grunted, standing, grabbing her purse, “You don't have to!”   
  
Chihaya quickly cut her off, scowling deeply, “I'm sorry but _you_ brought this up! You can't get mad at me for this!”   
  
“It's fine, Chihaya. Really, I know stuff about me annoys you” she muttered, glaring at her feet, “Still, talking about your perfect woman who apparently isn't me isn't exactly what I was asking about...I just thought there had to have been _something_ special about them that attracted you and you go on about the girl that got away...”   
  
“W-what?! T-that's not what I meant!” he stammered, stunned.   
  
She waved a hand and sighed, kissing his cheek as she walked towards the door, “I'm going to go home for the night, actually, I'm not feeling well. I'll talk to you later.”   
  
“W-wait!” he blurted, starting to follow but she'd already started to do her mad sprint away, “Come on, Ro-sa! ...I love you.”   
  
He pouted deeply, his eyes narrowing with the action. Good job there, Chihaya. A nice 'she'd been my type at the time' or not deviating from the topic in that little stupid heart-to-heart could have avoided this. But no, no, she _always_ got all angry with him over little stuff! Ugh, this was another thing he couldn't stand, grr!   
  
Starting to stalk back into his apartment, his phone chimed and he blinked absently...a text from Rosa. Probably a 'you suck' or 'you're a waste of air' text...   
  
His eyes softened a bit, pinking. Nah...Rosa'd never send him a text like that. 

'i love you too'.   
  
...Baka.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Really? That's what you want to do? _Shop_? All the things we can do on a date and you almost always choose shopping!” Chihaya scowled.   
  
“But I saw something I really, really want to get you but I have to see if it fits” Rosa insisted, petting down her work uniform.   
  
“Ugh!”   
  
Standing inside Yume, he glowered at his girlfriend and finally snipped, “ _Fine_ , but we're doing something I want to do later!”   
  
Rosa cupped her hands, swaying, giving him the sultry version of her cute look though to the untrained eye they were indiscernible, “We can go to a bed and breakfast or love hotel and I'll treat you...”   
  
He stared at her for a long few moments before scratching the back of his head, actually rather puzzled by his lack of Chihaya-like reactions to this proposition. “...I'm going to have to question our relationship a little when going to a bed and breakfast actually sounds like a good thing.”   
  
She stuck out her tongue and gave him a kiss, skipping off to return to work. Chihaya looked after her and sighed. It really was pathetic but he was truly compliant. She could probably tell him to dress up like the Easter bunny and he'd do it. It was...scary. And sadly she knew she had power over him, she exercised it quite often.   
  
...What did he do? Why'd he go out with her...?   
  
“Oh my God!”   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow at Carl's outburst, the fellow looking to the door, his brown eyes wide. Following his gaze, his did as well. “Oh my God, Enju?”   
  
Rosa looked up at her as well, the woman entering dressed in a white hoodie and a knee length black tulle skirt. Her hair was almost atomic blue, her eyes also reddish purple, kind of like Rosa's. She looked rather menacing but...   
  
“Hey, knuckleheads” she greeted, her voice cool and serious.   
  
They both walked over to her quickly, surprised, “Oh my God, what are you doing here? Where have you been?”   
  
“You know I went to Tokyo University” she rolled her eyes a bit, staring around, “And I thought I'd come visit you guys. I heard from Leona that you guys work here. Girly, as expected.”   
  
Carl snickered and Chihaya snorted, “It's not like we designed the place.”   
  
“I suppose” she agreed, crossing her arms, looking around some more.   
  
Rosa was watching this but noticed the smoke in the kitchen and started to rush to the stove, worried something was burning. Chihaya frowned at her as she darted past him before grimacing, “Oh damn, wait.”   
  
He quickly managed to salvage everything and sighed, handing the plates to her before wandering back, intrigued, to Enju.   
  
So yea, this was the girl he was talking about. A bit of a punk type with an icy attitude. He had really, really liked her. But she wasn't really interested, from what he could tell, so he just kind of longed for her. It was weird seeing her after all this time though.   
  
Carl had sat her down and Chihaya quickly took a seat with her as well. “So you're just in the area for a while or...?”   
  
“I'm done with school, pretty much, so I'm just checking back in” she shrugged, “Might get a job around here or I might just go back to Tokyo.”   
  
“Nice. You should move back” Carl gushed, “You can hang out and play MMOs with us again.”   
  
She smirked, “You still play WoW?”   
  
“Bion” Chihaya answered.   
  
Enju's nose wrinkled, “Little too realistic, I think.”   
  
“No way, that gives it charm” Carl insisted.   
  
The door opened and Katie walked in, wearing a pair of jeans and a long pink sweater as it was her day off. Carl smiled brightly, “Hi, sweetie!”   
  
“Hey” she greeted, leaning over to kiss his lips, “I'm not going to be here long, I just have to give something to Rosa.”   
  
“Okay...” he pouted before smiling again, “Oh honey, this is Enju, one of our high school friends. Enju, this is my girlfriend, Katie.”   
  
“Girlfriend?” she said simply, “ _You_ have a girlfriend?”   
  
Chihaya snorted, “Crazy, right?”   
  
Carl pouted and Katie smiled some, “Nice to meet you.”   
  
Enju just seemed to size her up and Katie raised a brow before shrugging, “O-kay, well, let me go find Rosa.”   
  
She walked off and Enju raised a brow, “Seems a little...young and preppy. Just your type, Carl!”   
  
“What!? Hey, Katie's a sweet person, I love her a lot” Carl insisted.   
  
“Uh huh...”   
  
Carl's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and looked to Chihaya who was staring rather strangely at her... “Well Chihaya, why don't you tell her about _your_ girlfriend?”   
  
“Huh...? Oh, uh, yea, I'm dating too” he smiled quickly.   
  
Enju smirked, “She another snobby bitch?”   
  
“Not at all” he shook his head, looking over his shoulder, “Ey, Rosa!”   
  
Rosa had temporarily took over cooking with their impromptu break. Katie and her were talking but she glanced at him. She slowly walked over, having Katie watch the food, and smiled some, “Yea?”   
  
“Rosa, this is Enju, chick from high school I was telling you about. Enju, this is my girlfriend, Rosa.”   
  
“H-hello” Rosa bowed respectfully.   
  
“... _Really_?” Enju said, her voice laden with cool disbelief, “ _This_ is your girlfriend?”   
  
Rosa was startled and Chihaya blinked, “Yea...?”   
  
“Okay, I guess” she snorted.   
  
Chihaya just cocked a brow and Rosa frowned before smiling at him quickly, “Well, uh, I need to go back to the food.”   
  
“I'll be right back to take over again. Thanks for jumping in” Chihaya replied, giving her a faint smile.   
  
“It's fine, take as much time as you need” she insisted, bowing once more before scurrying off back to the oven.   
  
Enju watched after her and snorted loudly, “I really, really can't believe you're dating a girl like _that_. And you're saying she's not like all the other bad choices you've made? Seriously?”   
  
“Well, no. I mean, we have our moments but Rosa's good people” Chihaya maintained.   
  
“She looks like a freakin' Care Bear though, she's so...bright” she scowled.   
  
Carl frowned at this but Chihaya just rolled his eyes, “Yea, yea. We need to get back to work though...”   
  
“Yea, I suppose you shouldn't let fourteen-year-olds cook” she said sarcastically before glancing at her phone, simple like his had been at one time, “Tell you what? Tonight we should go to the bar we used to go to in high school. Around 10? We can catch up.”   
  
“Sounds great” Chihaya nodded.   
  
“Carly boy?”   
  
“Huh?” the fellow blinked before smiling, “Uh...yea, sure, I'll be there.”   
  
“Cool. See you two losers later” she waved over her shoulder, “Bring Candy with you if it's not past her curfew.”   
  
Exiting the shop, Chihaya tilted his head, “That was unexpected, huh?”   
  
Carl gave him a confused expression, “...Well...yea, but didn't you notice her being a little...untoward towards Rosa?”   
  
“What? That's just Enju” he shrugged, walking back to the stove, “It really is great seeing her again though, it's been too long.”   
  
Carl's brows furrowed at his rather oblivious friend... 

...Weird.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Uh, Chihaya...?”   
  
Carl stared at his long time companion, now completely in disbelief, as he just laughed with Enju over old memories. Fine, if it was _just_ that, Carl would be okay. But, well, it wasn't.   
  
He wasn't exactly sure why Chihaya actually did invite Rosa. Not only was he pretty much ignoring her to chatter endlessly with Enju but Enju herself was saying some downright, for lack of a better word, bitchy things to her. 'Do things actually translate to your brain or does Silicon Valley get in the way?' or 'you and Chihaya probably don't talk a lot. I can't see you being able to hold a long conversation'.   
  
Rosa seriously had the patience of Job, she just sort of flinched but just shook her head, not saying anything...and neither did Chihaya! If she said those things to Katie, well-- ...well, Katie would have knocked her ten ways to Sunday before he had to step in but still! What's wrong with him?!   
  
The ignoring thing probably was almost as bad as the insults. Fine, it made sense, they hadn't seen her for years so obviously they wanted to talk but Chihaya practically didn't realize Rosa was there. Carl attempted to speak to her, feeling bad, but Enju kept redirecting his attention, introducing him to her and Chihaya's conversation and almost making a game of keeping Rosa out...   
  
...Finally, Rosa just kind of...left.   
  
Carl had gaped after her as she simply walked away and looked to Chihaya...he didn't notice at all. He was laughing with Enju about something from high school...   
  
...Jeez, at least _slightly_ acknowledge Rosa, you jerk...   
  
Chihaya sipped his beer, snickering, “Oh jeez, Juro was _so_ pissed...”   
  
“Juro...I haven't heard from him in a while. We got into some huge thing a few months back about how he's a fat lazy prick” Enju remarked, pressing the bottle to her lips.   
  
“Well, he's still an ass” snorted Chihaya, raising a brow.   
  
'So are you' Carl sang under his breath, beneath his beer bottle. Chihaya blinked at him before shaking his head...and starting to talk again! Ugh! He was going to leave too!   
  
Finally, _finally,_ mid-chuckle, Chihaya glanced to his side and blinked, “...Huh, Rosa's been gone a while, hasn't she?”   
  
...Had he really thought she'd just gone off for a break? Carl just stared at him before remarking, “Chihaya...Rosa _left._ She's not coming back.”   
  
Chihaya waved a hand as if this were ridiculous, “Nah uh. Rosa would tell me if she were leaving.”   
  
How could she?! Enju snorted, “Maybe she got lost in the bathroom. It can get a little complicated.”   
  
Chihaya, the bastard, just raised a brow and glanced at his phone, “Maybe...”   
  
Really? Really? 'Maybe'? Jackass. Carl was prepared to throw something at Chihaya for his girlfriend's friend's sake because right now he was being stupid! 

  
But maybe not. Chihaya got lost in conversation for shorter spans of time after he noticed Rosa's disappearance, looking back over his shoulder every few minutes. Enju looked rather annoyed by this sudden change and attempted to get his attention to no avail, so maybe he wasn't a complete flight case.   
  
“...Let me text her” Chihaya said at last, whipping out his cell phone.   
  
“Really...you have one of those expensive ass phones?” she questioned sharply.   
  
Chihaya snorted, typing away, “Shinji is one of my best investments.”   
  
Enju rolled her eyes, “I bet it was your little girlfriend's idea...”   
  
He didn't remark, much to Carl's annoyance, and closed his phone...then forgot for an hour that he sent the text though it was eating Carl alive. Argh! She hated them!   
  
Again, _finally_ , Chihaya noticed that he got no response and looked confused. “Huh...where is she?”   
  
He clicked some buttons and pressed it to his ear, “I'll just call.”   
  
Carl stared at him and Enju smirked widely as it just rang...then Chihaya stiffened when he got the voicemail as if he never expected that was possible. Scowling, he tapped the worn tabletop impatiently, “...Hey, are you okay? Where'd you go? You should have told me if you left, jeez, I'd want to walk you to the station...call me back.”   
  
Closing the phone, Chihaya started to tap his toe, listening to Enju rather absently at this point, looking at Shinji on and off. Carl had to smirk now...yea, it was a 'moment'. Now he was going to lose his mind wondering what the hell he'd done wrong and start calling Rosa nonstop. Idiot.   
  
Chihaya finally sighed and yawned a bit, “Well Enjin, I think I'm sleepy and tipsy and wondering why my girlfriend is _ignoring_ me so we should probably call it a night.”   
  
Enju rolled her eyes, standing, as they paid their tabs, “She's not your type, Chihaya. She's as spoiled as the other chicks you dated, I bet.”   
  
“Well...I mean, she does get pissy at me over random stuff...and she's always making me do stuff I don't really care to do. I mean...I don't know” shrugged Chihaya.   
  
Carl frowned at this and Enju looked cross, “Well dump her then! Don't let her run you, you're not her damn puppet!”   
  
Chihaya just sighed...and Carl knew that if, God forbid, Chihaya did dump her it'd probably be one of the biggest regrets the fellow would ever have. Rosa wasn't pushy, per say, maybe just a little enthused about things that didn't interest Chihaya. Nonetheless, Chihaya easily started rambling about stuff Rosa probably didn't care about in the least. Apparently he'd even dragged her to a convention for just one series of comics that she didn't even know about... it wasn't like they were giving or taking, they both were accepting of the other's tendencies. And they found stuff to do together they enjoyed...   
  
...So what was he talking about?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Rosa.”   
  
Chihaya scowled, following his girlfriend around as she took orders, chattering happily with customers before skipping over to the conveyor...   
  
And _ignoring_ him.   
  
“Rosa.”   
  
“Katie, do you want to sleep over tonight?” Rosa asked her friend, cocking a brow, “I wanted you to help me pick out a dress for my cousin's wedding.”   
  
“Ah! That'd be so fun!” Katie gushed.   
  
“ _Rosa_.”   
  
“Hey, I want to pick out dresses too!” Mai pouted.   
  
“Of course you can come too, Mai” Rosa stuck out her tongue.   
  
“ _Rosa_!”   
  
Rosa finally glared at him, making circular hand gestures around her head, “I'm _sorry_ , I can't hear what you say or comprehend it, my breasts get in the way.”   
  
“What have I said about talking bad about your boobs?” Chihaya remarked dryly, “And what the hell are you even talking about?”   
  
“That's what your 'perfect woman' told me last night! Weren't you listening?!” she demanded, growing angry.   
  
Last night was the night from hell. Chihaya had asked her to come, saying she'd asked about some of his old friends and, well, this was one of them. While she'd been a little insulted about the brisk woman's remarks about her being with Chihaya, she figured if she knew Chihaya from back in the day, maybe she just didn't seem like his type of woman... and that if she got to know this Enju, she'd get an idea of what Chihaya wanted...   
  
Worst mistake ever.   
  
It was like the strangest thing, Enju would converse normally with Chihaya for a bit then come back in between words and insult her. 'Oh, juice? How precious. You should get a sippy cup too, just for good measure. Make sure not to spill anything on your pretty outfit' or 'do you sound like that normally or do you inhale a dozen helium balloons each morning?'. Rosa wasn't really sure what this animosity was. She'd never met this person before so why was she judging her? _This_ was Chihaya's perfect woman though? To call her a 'bitch' was an insult to 'bitches'.   
  
...What hurt more was that Chihaya didn't say anything...nor apparently even notice it was taking place. Mai said some pretty downright callous things about him when he wasn't around and occasionally to his face and Rosa would be the first to jump in and defend him. But...   
  
Chihaya had pretty much been enraptured with the acerbic female, much to her jealousy. But...he was catching up with an old friend... one he'd been into for whatever reason. Carl had tried to talk to her but clearly Enju wanted all the attention and kept fishing Carl into Chihaya's and her conversation. Rosa finally realized the only social contact she'd received was being insulted a majority of the night and that she had no place there so she left.   
  
It enraged her to no end that Chihaya texted her a good hour and a half after she left 'where did you go?'. 'Where did she go?'? She went home almost two hours ago! She wasn't even going to deign to answer that! But Chihaya apparently was a little dense at times and called her at least a half a dozen times that night. She didn't answer, she just didn't have it in her to speak to him that night reasonably...   
  
And ever since she came into work, he was following her around like a puppy dog, trying to get her attention. She didn't want to talk about it still but he was just clueless, staring at her like he found her upset silly. “Enju's just _like_ that, Rosa. It takes a little getting used to but she's just messing around.”   
  
“Whatever, Chihaya” she said miserably, walking away to grab a plate Carl had set on the conveyor.   
  
'Just like that', huh? That was his ideal, a woman that could just rack off cold malicious lines just because and that's just how she was? Rosa would never be that and never did she want to be.   
  
She pursed her lips as Chihaya actually just started to follow her again, “Will you talk to me, please? I hate when you're mad with me!”   
  
“I am not mad!”   
  
“You are so!”   
  
“Um...lover's quarrel?”   
  
Chihaya jumped, surprised, when out of nowhere Enju appeared, her blue brow raised. “Uh...kind of. Hi. What are you doing here?”   
  
She crossed her arms. “I didn't catch your number last night on your fancy pant's phone. I wanted to know if you and Carls wanted to go out again tonight.”   
  
“Uh, sure, I'm sure we can find some other stuff to catch up on” he quickly said, “Same time?”   
  
Enju just nodded and waved absently as she walked out. Chihaya turned to her, his mouth agape...if he asked her to go, she'd probably have killed him. Luckily she was too angry to even listen to anything he had to say, huffing, and stalking away.   
  
“ _Hey_! What did I do?!” demanded Chihaya.   
  
'Wanna go out, Chihaya?', 'Sure, we can catch up!'. Easy as pie! But oh no, not with her. As of late, she could ask Chihaya to go to his favorite place in the universe and it was like the end of the world. 'Chihaya, I want to go to the game store to pick up one of my pre-orders!', 'why the hell would I want to go there?'.   
  
Her shoulders drooped and she felt the urge to tremble. He was tired of her. The thrill was gone. A year was the longest either of them had been in a relationship ever so he just didn't care anymore. Her eyes burned as she quickly went back to work, forcing a smile. That's all she was good at, really, smiling through everything...   
  
...But she loved him, she pursed her lips together. Honest, honest, she loved him so why was he sick of her? Why did he let his 'dream woman' talk to her like that if he swore he cared about her too? Or was it because he was going to leave her soon? Leave her because she...wasn't this 'Enju'? He could like what he liked but...but she thought she made Chihaya happy. She tried!   
  
...How'd she wreck this?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_“She's a teenager! How can you expect SENSE out of a teenager?” demanded Enju, taking a shot of vodka.  
  
Chihaya grumbled, irritated, taking a shot of rum himself. “You're totally right, this is bull!”   
  
Carl's brows rose at his friend. Well, to Chihaya's credit, he did attempt numerous reconciliations with the pink haired girl today. Of course, Carl had overheard two of these said attempts and if they were any indication of how he approached the other several, it was no wonder they didn't work. He pretty much had no idea why Rosa was upset and was pretty much telling her she was being ridiculous. Not exactly number one method on making up with someone, Carl was smart enough to know.   
  
“Why won't you just DUMP her? She's not even on your level so ditch her! Let her go to some rich brainless dips—t then they'd have something in common.”   
  
Carl's brows creased incredulously as, once again, Chihaya seemed completely oblivious to this insult. He just grumbled, signaling for another glass, “I don't know.”   
  
Enju just rolled her eyes. Carl stared at her for a moment before his eyes narrowed. Wait a second...   
  
“Why do you keep telling Chihaya to dump her? I mean, you've said it at least a dozen times this evening and Chihaya just keeps giving half-assed meaningless replies...” he questioned suspiciously.   
  
Enju shot him a look that said 'shut up'. Carl leered. Oh, so there was something more afoot, huh? Damn him for being slow.   
  
Well, either way, Chihaya was either drunk or just plain generally incompetent. “Well, I hope she doesn't expect me to go shopping tomorrow with how she acted today! I'll be damned if I waste my time doing that s—t!”   
  
“Who needs to shop that much anyway? I bet that's like her damn hobby, maxing out daddy's credit card at boutiques” Enju snorted snidely.   
  
Carl frowned as Chihaya continued to ramble about this particular subject heatedly...well, even he wasn't necessarily fond of shopping. Katie dragged him happily and that made him happy but... Whipping out his cell phone, he started a text to his girlfriend since Rosa wasn't talking to Chihaya anyway...   
_   


“My...damn head...” Hideyoshi Chihaya groaned, burying his face in his hands.   
  
Shomura Carl gave him a smirk, tossing a pan with a golden brown pancake, “You were downing rum like someone was going to steal it from you, man.”   
  
Chihaya just groaned again and looked up, his eyes bloodshot. It was Saturday, usually his day off. And it still was, he was just here currently waiting for Rosa who was already fifteen minutes late for this excursion he had no interest in...   
  
Growling, he muttered, “ _Son of a bitch_. I'm hungover, I just want to _sleep_. And here's Rosa keeping me damn waiting for a shopping trip and I _hate_ shopping.”   
  
Carl looked at him, bewildered, “What are you talking about?”   
  
“Uh, I hate shopping? Stick with me here” snorted Chihaya, running his fingers through his hair.   
  
“No, not that. I mean, that's why you're here? Rosa's not going to meet up with you, I told you last night and even left you a text message to remind you” Carl replied simply, setting the pancake on a tray with condiments.   
  
Chihaya was silent for a moment before saying lowly, “...What are you talking about, Carl?”   
  
“Last night you were talking about how you didn't want to go shopping with Rosa with Enju and since Rosa's not talking to you I figured you just didn't have an opening to tell her you didn't want to go so I told Katie to tell her you didn't want to.”   
  
Several long silent awkward moments passed between them as they just stood there, Chihaya staring at him as if he was trying to figure out if he was serious...   
  
“...Okay. Carl, I'm going to need you to shut Yume down.”   
  
“What?” Carl said, bewildered, “Why?”   
  
“Because I'm about to kill your ass!!” Chihaya snapped, putting him in a headlock, “Who the f—k told you to tell my girlfriend anything of the effin' sort!? Now she for a f—king fact hates me!! Damn it!”   
  
Carl inhaled sharply as Chihaya released him swiftly, quickly reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone. Dialing something, he took gentle inhales, using his free hand to make soothing wave motions as if to calm himself down. He took another breath and forced a smile before sending Carl a death glare as he spoke, “Powderpuff, baby, my sweet, hi...uh, I'm waiting at Yume. Where are you?”   
  
His smile slowly started to melt, “...You're doing what?”   
  
Carl blanked as Chihaya slowly started to look horrified, “W-wait, baby, I mean, that was _Carl_ speaking, not me! You don't have proof I--”   
  
Chihaya stopped speaking for a moment before receiving a message. Clicking a button, his drunken voice followed, almost screaming out 'f—k shopping!'. Pursing his lips for a long few seconds, he picked up a knife from the kitchen, giving Carl an absolutely menacing look. Carl grinned nervously, wringing his hands, “W-well, I thought she'd need some verbal verification...”   
  
Stabbing the knife point down into the counter, Chihaya's purple eyes crazed with rage, he pressed the phone to his ear, his voice completely at odds with the expression on his face. “Baby, c'mon, I was drunk...and you know I don't really, really like shopping. The two things mixed together just created...that.”   
  
Carl could hear Rosa's voice escalate from the phone as Chihaya blanched, “Oh, c'mon Rosa, be sensible! I didn't meant it! ...I do want to spend time with you!...No, no, don't do that! ...Ro-sa!”   
  
The line went silent though he held the device to his ear for a few extra minutes before dropping it, giving Carl a flat look, “So...in Bion _alone_ , since she hates me now, she has apparently kicked me out of the house, divorced me, meaning she took back my bank account _and_ my dog.”   
  
“...Hey Chihaya, what happens when you play a country song backwards?”   
  
Carl yelped as Chihaya hit him in the back of the head, “ _How_ could you do this to me?! You damn little-- _snitch_!”   
  
“Well, it's your fault! You were being a horrible boyfriend, being all googly-eyed with Enju!” scowled Carl, rubbing the spot he was struck.   
  
“What are you _talking_ about?! I am not 'googly-eyed' with Enju! What the hell happened to catching up with an old friend?!” demanded Chihaya.   
  
Carl looked at him like he was a moron, “An old friend? An 'old friend' you seemed to have admitted to Rosa was your 'perfect woman'? An old friend that has been bashing and saying _horrible_ stuff about the woman you _supposedly_ love--”   
  
Carl faltered a bit, pausing because of the darkened expression Chihaya gave him. “'Supposedly'? How dare you? Don't _you_ ever question me about that. I love Rosa.”   
  
“You have a funny way of showing it! Somewhere between the 'she's got no brains because of her boobs' and 'spoiled useless teenager' you should have told Enju to stop” scolded Carl, “Rosa is always defending you against Mai and you didn't even notice Enju talking to Rosa like that!”   
  
“You _know_ Enju, Carl, that's just how she is!” Chihaya countered.   
  
“Funny, I can say the _same_ thing about Mai but that certainly doesn't stop Rosa now, does it?” Carl finished briskly.   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to argue...before faltering and glaring at his feet, his eyes dancing around as if in thought. Carl sighed, looking at the screen for an order a waitress put in, “What's _really_ wrong, Chihaya?”   
  
“...What's really wrong, Carl? I'm uncomfortable. I don't know about this love s—t. Every past relationship, it must have all been lust” he muttered, “Maybe I'm just rebelling. Talking to Enju just...just seems like it'd be a simpler use of my time, how I'd really want things to be. Rosa's just...she's not high maintenance like my other girlfriends, she really isn't, but she's...changing me.”   
  
Carl sighed, “Didn't you say your dad gave you pretty much the best advice he'd ever give you? That you should 'keep that one', that she's 'irreplaceable'? I mean, I don't know what your problem is, this is basically coming back to your square one problem when you guys started dating. Thing is, you can't tell me it's been a mistake, you're _happy_ and that's the change you're freaking out over. But Chihaya, Rosa hasn't changed you that I don't recognize you, that I feel uncomfortable with your changes...all the time, that is. Stuff like you _smiling_...”   
  
Carl cringed and Chihaya leered at him, “Thanks.”   
  
Leaning against the wall, he bit his lip. “She had that fake kid in Bion with me, y'know? It really got me feeling bitter...and I tried to feel bitter towards her but I just...couldn't. What do you think that means? It's just a game, but...”   
  
Carl tilted his head and Chihaya groaned, “Why didn't you talk me out of this? This...dating and liking a chick like this...?”   
  
He snickered, slapping his shoulder, “Wouldn't have done any good to try.”   
  
Chihaya glanced after him as he retreated back to the stove to catch up with orders. He couldn't blame this on his mother, his father, his life... this was him. This was his now. He had no reason to seek out 'simpler' because what he had was 'simple' enough. There was no reason to make excuses, no reasons not to accept where he was. Maybe he didn't want kids or marriage or maybe he was getting compliant with Rosa but...   
  
She told him to live for the present and no matter what he did, he just continued to fear the future which still was unknown, a variable. Who knew where he'd be down the line?   
  
...He did, at least he thought, want her to be there though, no matter what.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“...Rosa.”   
  
Rosa exhaled sharply, completely ignoring her manager as she collected dishes off a table, pocketing her tip. Chihaya followed her towards the kitchen, making her wonder if he even cooked anymore. She didn't care! Grr!   
  
...She'd been _so_ hurt when Katie sent her that text from Chihaya. Yes, she _knew_ he hated shopping, she knew he could find better things to do, but...but she didn't know he was _that_ adverse! She maybe spent half an hour shopping before stopping and doing something else. Thirty minutes then they did something _he_ wanted...   
  
So be it. She wasn't going to force him do anything he didn't want to. Pursing her lips, she clenched he eyes shut. No matter...what that meant.   
  
She yelped when suddenly arms hefted her up by the waist. “Chihaya! Let go of me!”   
  
Rosa squealed and kicked as he wordlessly carried her to the manager's office, slamming the door, and setting her on the couch as he began to pace, “Look... I'm an ass. I know it, you know it. It's really always been one of my main issues.”   
  
Giving him a dark expression, she grunted, “And?”   
  
“And...I did get weirded out because we're in the sort of advanced levels of this relationship, levels I'm not...used to” he said slowly, “I...guess Enju maybe presented an easy ironic way to get out of even attempting to accept that...she's...she's a good friend but you are more important to me, I promise...”   
  
She swallowed that and pursed her lips, “If you're sick of me...”   
  
“Of course not” he scoffed, “It's not even a question of something petty like that. It's really just...me not knowing how to go through the motions.”   
  
“...You don't think my boobs get in the way of my brain function or that we can't hold a good conversation because I'm dumb?” she pouted, eyes narrowing.   
  
“Well actually, if we edited that together we might have a truthful sentence: your boobs get in the way of my brain function and as a result I can't hold a good conversation...” he mused, stroking his chin.   
  
She chucked a pillow at him and 'nyahed' as he sat down beside her, kissing her cheek, “Forgive me? I promise I won't flake again like this and...talk to you more.”   
  
“It was a cute coat, you know? I think it would have made you happy. And then this cute lingerie I saw, I wanted to know if you thought it looked good on me” she pouted at him.   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened, gaping, “You didn't say anything about _lingerie._ I would have gotten up early for _that_!”   
  
Rosa shoved him, “Well _that's_ your fault!”   
  
He mock-growled and tackled her, earning him a squeak as he tickled her, “Tomorrow then...?”   
  
“Maybe...” she sighed airily, “I might have a date with another guy who'd love to go shopping with me to pick out lingerie.”   
  
“The hell you do” snarled Chihaya, seeming jealous.   
  
“It's okay, you can go drinking with Enju while I strike alluring poses for my man friend.”   
  
“I swear to God you better be joking...”   
  
She snickered and kneed him gently, “Or what? You'll come fight him? Challenge him to a duel?”   
  
“Don't be ridiculous. I'd write a strongly worded letter.”   
  
Rosa laughed and kneed him again before hugging his neck, burying her face against the flesh, “You say you don't like me being mad with you...but I don't like being mad with you either.”   
  
“Well, you're _always_ mad with me” he sulked, closing his eyes.   
  
“You have this bad penchant of thinking I'm upset with you when I'm not” she smirked, kissing his jaw, “Stop being so pessimistic, baby.”   
  
“...You're right” he mumbled, closing his eyes, relaxing, “...I'm sorry. I love you, okay?”   
  
“I love you too...” she whispered, closing her eyes as well.   
  
“Can you let me back in the fictional house? I miss you and Russell and Fifi...and even the baby a little. I found it super amusing to poke it...”   
  
Rosa smirked at that and sighed, “I guess...sure you don't want to go out tonight?”   
  
Chihaya smiled slowly, “Uh, actually...”   
  
He was about to say he was going to go somewhere with Enju...but paused at the look she was giving him like, 'I dare you'... “Uh...”   
  
“It's fine” she sighed again, kissing his cheek, “I do have some homework to catch up with. Just...have fun.”   
  
Standing, pulling her hand, he nodded, “Just...let her get to know you. Enju was a little brisk with me at first too. She means well.”   
  
...Or he had assumed.   
  
  


* * *

“You are _so_ lame.”   
  
Rosa scowled at Mai as they returned, having left something at Yume after leaving their shift. Of course, that wasn't what Mai was talking about...   
  
“If my boyfriend let his perfect embodiment of a girlfriend talk that kind of s—t about me-- oh my _gawd_ \--” she broke off seething, “And you _actually_ made up with him?!”   
  
“Because I love my sweetie!” pouted Rosa, “I don't have to like his friends to love him.” 

  
Mai air quoted, “'Friends'? The 'friend' he said was his ideal woman, right? Whatever. He just wants to keep you around long enough to have nookie and then when he thinks he's bagged this skank, he'll dump you!”   
  
“What a thing to say!” scoffed Katie as Rosa looked appalled, “Don't you worry, sweetie, if Chihaya says he loves you then he means it.”   
  
“Whatever” Mai said dryly, “He'd probably turn on you in a heart beat, just you--”   
  
“Enju, what's this about? I thought we were going to the bar.”   
  
They all gasped and Mai quickly hushed them, forcing them into the broom closet. Katie hissed, “What the hell, Mai?! We're not in a freakin' sitcom, we can't eavesdrop in the closet!”   
  
“Shush! You'll see what I mean!” she hissed back.   
  
Rosa's eyes widened, gaping. No way! Ready to push out of the closet and declare Mai was crazy to Chihaya...   
  
“Have you broken up with your little sugar baby yet?” demanded the woman, her arms crossed.   
  
... _What_? Rosa froze. Why...? What did...? Why would he...?   
  
...Oh...oh no, what was happening?   
  
Chihaya's voice sounded puzzled though. “No...why would I?   
  
“Because she's absolutely useless for you!”   
  
“I think I can decide that, thanks” Chihaya said simply, “What's it matter anyway?”   
  
There was silence and Rosa's heart started to beat rapidly. Why was it quiet? What were they doing? Or had they left...?   
  
“...Enju, what the f—k?!”   
  
“What! Come on, Chihaya, you know you were into me back in high school, I know you wanted to ask me out but didn't have the balls to so I'm giving you a chance now!”   
  
Covering her mouth, Rosa was alarmed...what happened??   
  
“'Giving me a chance'?” Chihaya asked rather simply, “What, did 'Viper' not provide you with enough entertainment? Or Diesel or whatever the hell those guys you used to mess around with were named? Now you're crawling back to me, right?”   
  
Mai seemed startled that, well, he wasn't already all over this opportunity. Enju declared, “You were my _friend_ , Chihaya, I didn't want to ruin it then but I think it'd be worth it now. Better than your G-Cup bimbo.”   
  
Rosa's eyes narrowed. It really was something. She liked everyone, but she could not stand this... _bitch_! Ugh! She hated that word! But oh, Chihaya wouldn't even notice, probably, just would be like, 'you're so silly, Enju!'.   
  
“You know what, Enju, I played oblivious blond the first dozen times and now I kind of feel like a complete dick for it so I'll start rectifying it now: _Stop_ talking about Rosa like that, especially since you don't even damn know her.”   
  
...Oh, yay!   
  
“You talked about all the stuff that annoyed you about her too so maybe I'm just keeping up!” countered Enju.   
  
“Yea, well—maybe I said stupid stuff like I don't like shopping with her or she's get angry with me about stuff all the time and it feels like she forces me to do crap--”   
  
...When'd he say _that_?   
  
“And that's not enough to leave her, huh? Not enough to, you know, get with something that doesn't do any of that s—t?” Enju questioned acerbically.   
  
“Hell no” Chihaya answered swiftly, “Because maybe I don't like shopping and stuff but she always works to keep me entertained and-and doesn't keep us out for long hours or make me spend money on her. And...and I just think she's angry with me a lot because it's me, I always make people angry. I expect the same from her but really she's got more patience than anyone I've ever met so it's just in my head. And, well, she doesn't force me to do bad stuff, just stuff to get me out of my comfort zone that's good so...so I was just bitching for no reason.”   
  
“Oh really?” Enju retorted in an unimpressed tone, “So everything's just peachy, huh?”   
  
“...I told Rosa that back in high school I liked you because you were...my ideal. I guess, maybe. Ideally, to me, would be to not change and...and I don't think that would have made me happy” he admitted at length, “With Rosa, I've...gotten out of the house more, feel a little better about myself, actually sort of started talking to my parents a little and I may hate the melon mint crap ice cream she insists on sharing with me or that she can't just pick up and stay with me because she's a teenager but...sorry, not really...interested in going back there with you, Enju.”   
  
Rosa blushed and they could hear Enju's heavy footsteps, “So I come back from Tokyo for you and you're going to turn me down for some damn teenage prep? F—k you then, Chihaya!”   
  
“Yea, yea...”   
  
...Oh, he was her sweetie! She wanted to rush out and give him a hug and kiss him senseless but, well...they were eavesdropping in the closet. She'd have a hard time pretending she hadn't heard his sweet ramblings but...that was fine.   
  
Biting her lip, she listened for him to leave, knowing very well they could get locked in there until morning...when her cell phone started to beep. She gritted her teeth, mortified. Oh no! Don't notice, don't notice!   
  
But no, of course not. Chihaya opened the door and they all squealed, horrified. The fellow just stared at them, Shinji in his hand as he was the apparent sender of the text revealing their position, and Rosa quickly kneaded her hands, smiling, “S-sorry, I left my wallet...”   
  
His purple eyes narrowed...Mai and Katie exchanged a glance and practically sprinted out of there. Rosa grimaced. Great, those two were real troopers. Staring at her boyfriend who seemed possibly miffed she'd been listening to his banter in the closet, she gave him a nervous smile, though something else was eating at her and she had to ask... 

“...You really don't like mint and melon ice cream?”   
  
Chihaya stared at her with the same blank expression before finally he smirked, snickering, “I _hate_ it.”   
  
“Well you could have told me, silly” she pouted before biting her lip, “I didn't mean to listen in, really. I'm sorry. Mai just kind of forced us into the closet...”   
  
Chihaya just groaned, dragging a hand down his face, cocking a brow, “It's...fine. I really can't believe Enju came back to this area with ulterior motives but I guess if she hasn't tried to contact us in five years, why would she just out of the blue if she didn't...want something? Just shocking it was me. I guess she did play me for liking her in high school too.”   
  
Rosa sighed, pressing her forehead against his chest, before blushing, “Chiyo...?”   
  
“Wha?”   
  
“I don't...think you're the guy I envisioned either. But...I don't think that matters now because you're the guy that makes me the happiest. And... I don't really know what'll happen down the line but...I kind of want you there with me. Do you feel that way too? At least... a little?”   
  
Chihaya was silent for a moment before kissing her forehead, smiling faintly, “...Sounds good.” 

* * *

  
  
“I'm so glad to be home...”   
  
Yagami Rosa sat on the couch, doing her homework, her cell phone on speaker as she spoke to Chihaya. He had been super sleepy at work which she figured was from all those days off he had. Now he just sounded like a drone. “You had fun.”   
  
“I did have _some_ fun but it still sucked being around my parents. I swear this is probably the longest they've been around each other since they were married. They were having sex left and right between decorating trees and frying Christmas cookies.”   
  
“I think that's 'baking', sweetie” she remarked absently, writing in a formula.   
  
“No, I mean 'frying'.”   
  
She paused and cocked a pink brow before shaking her head, “Sounds delicious.”   
  
“Know what would make me super utter happy...?”   
  
Rosa smiled some, “I don't know, what would make you super utter happy?”   
  
“If you snuck over and stayed the night with me tonight...”   
  
She sighed, finishing her Trigonometry homework, “Baby, you know I can't do that on a week night.”   
  
“I know but...” he paused and sighed, grumbling, “Forget it, it's a stupid idea.”   
  
“I didn't say that...” she pouted, pursing her lips, “...Oh! You're making me a bad girl, Chihaya!”   
  
“That's what I do...but what the hell are you talking about?”   
  
“Maybe if...you really, really want me to you can...drive here around two am and...get me then I can try to sneak back in before my parents wake up” she bit her lip thoughtfully.   
  
Chihaya snickered, “Rosa, that only works in movies. And if your parents found you gone they'd call the national guard, the army, and the FBI. 'You have to find my baby!'.”   
  
Rosa sulked at that and slouched, “I guess you're right. I suppose I could just ask them. Winter break lasts for a while so maybe they'd let me go.”   
  
“I won't get my hopes up.”   
  
Rosa stared down and frowned, “Chiyo, have you noticed my boobs are lopsided?”   
  
“Don't talk about my girls like that, they're sensitive.”   
  
“ _Chihaya_!”   
  
“What!”   
  
Rosa rolled her eyes, groaning, “You're _such_ a perv sometimes. How do you think our parents' dinner went though?”   
  
“Knowing my parents? Horrible.”   
  
Rosa shifted books back into her bag, closing her eyes, “Don't be so pessimistic, it could have went wonderfully.”   
  
Before she could say any more, the front door opened widely and her eyes widened as her dad marched slash sprinted in. Her mother was on his heels, looking at his back pleadingly, “Koji, it doesn't even really matter! Y-you're the only guy _since_!”   
  
Rosa's father didn't even turn around and, in fact, slammed the door to the basement, part of it his 'man cave', right in her face, locking the door. Popuri sobbed, knocking and whining, “Ko-ji-i-i-i!”   
  
Rosa stared at her, completely puzzled, and gawked, “Mama...w-what happened?”   
  
Popuri sniveled and cried, burying her face in her hands as she ran up the steps, “Your daddy hates me!”   
  
Standing quickly to follow, Rosa groaned, “Well...I guess you're right.”   
  
“My parents do have a penchant for ruining marriages” Chihaya snorted sarcastically, “Hang tight, I'll find out whatever the hell they did and call you back, okay?”   
  
“Okay...love you.”   
  
“You too.”   
  
Rosa closed her phone, not sure which parent to go to first before sighing miserably. Well...even if Chihaya was right, her parents sure were being...sensitive about this issue of Julia. What...what was going on?   
  
  


* * *

“Soooo...my dad...messed with your mom and your dad...messed with my mom?”   
  
“And these are the days of our lives.”   
  
Rosa groaned loudly, rubbing her face, “ _How_? Just... _how_? It's not even possible that that sort of thing could even logically _happen_.”   
  


Walking down the street on an unusually warm day for the winter, Chihaya shook his head, “Seriously! It makes absolutely _no_ sense how _both_ of our parents got around like that! It's almost...country.”   
  
She nodded in agreement before pouting at him, “Did you get my text last night?”   
  
“Yep. Had no patience to reply either.”   
  
Rosa sulked at him and glanced to the side before smiling, tugging him towards a store. He glared, “No. I only agreed to a date on the grounds I wouldn't be shopping.”   
  
“It's a simple buy, baby: a new cell phone!”   
  
“ _Hell_ no!”   
  
But leave it to _her_ , she dragged him in and he glared. A young sale's fellow noticed them and smiled, probably smelling money. Grr, his phone was fine! But he walked over and blinked, “Hi, can I help you with something?”   
  
No. “Hi! My boyfriend really, really needs a new phone. His is, like, from forever ago.”   
  
Chihaya sulked at her and the guy nodded, “Well, what kind of phone are we looking for?”   
  
“One that would, preferably, not make him cranky about having it” she said seriously.   
  
Before he could remark, the man laughed, “Well, I'll do my best. You play games like Bion, right?”   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to tell him he was immune to sale's tactics but faltered...what? Holy God, was he psychic or a stalker? “...Why? How do you know?”   
  
“Calluses” he answered simply, lifting his hand to show the skin on his palm and thumb that was discolored, “Absurd thumb tapping comes from doing the missions on a daily basis or at least some form of gaming.”   
  
Chihaya gaped, glancing at his hands, indeed finding this trait before he looked to Rosa who was raising a brow at him, “...Oh my God, Rosa, it's starting to show!”   
  
The salesman laughed again, waving a hand, “No biggy. But I do have the DX Nitro 300. It's sponsored by Bion.”   
  
Chihaya frowned as they were led to this device with a white cover and green edgings, “Okay....?”   
  
He picked it up, flipped it open, and showed it had a keyboard with matching green letters, “Owners get an additional percentage off of subscription when they own the phone. As well as the ability to do side quests on it.”   
  
Suspicious at best, Chihaya took the phone that was handed to him and leered, “The megapixel would be horrible on this thing.”   
  
“Not really, it's up to a good thirty which is what the average phone user runs. Remember, it's a smartphone but it's not quite Alienware comparable yet.”   
  
Chihaya grumbled and messed with it for a few before closing it, staring it over, pursing his lips, “I really don't see the use of paying some huge hefty fee for usage and all that other bull cell phone companies try to nab you for.”   
  
Rosa pursed her lips at him and the fellow shook his head, “A few perks of this model is one, it's all merged into one lump fee, the messaging, the internet, the calling...however, you can stay on Bion as long as you want as long as you maintain an actual account subscription somewhere so if you already play it to begin with there's no issue. And again, there's the additional percentage off your subscription as well.”   
  
.... “...Well, if I can see the contract and stuff...”   
  
Just figured he _somehow_ got swindled into getting a new cell, he thought grouchily. Rosa was happy though and he glowered at the contraption as he sat in the restaurant, she having left to go to the lady's room...   
  
...Meh, he wouldn't use this thing. What a damn waste!   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Chihaya, I _kinda_ need you to cook here.”   
  
“Wait, wait, one more level!”   
  
Shomura Carl's eyes narrowed at his best friend as he stood over the stove but he wasn't cooking. He was playing a side quest for coins into a cove for another mission. _Why_ did he get that thing...?   
  
Blinking over his shoulder as his girlfriend, Rosa, and Mai entered for their shift, he smirked when Rosa waltzed right up to Chihaya and snatched the phone away, clicking the 'sleep' button. “ _Chiyo_ , I would never have suggested this if I knew you were going to get obsessed!”   
  
“Hey, be careful with my baby!”   
  
She rolled her red eyes and placed it in her pocket, giving him a grave look, “You'll get it back if you're a good boy.”   
  
“Fine, _mommy_.”   
  
Carl snickered as she walked away, 'hmphing', Chihaya finally able to focus on his job. “You two seem...closer.”   
  
“Think I can give her a hug and pickpocket Shinji from her?” Chihaya questioned, in one of those 'I don't hear anything you say' modes.   
  
“Shinji. You've named your phone.”   
  
“I bet she'd be pissed. Maybe if I give her cute googly eyes” he mused, stroking his chin.   
  
Carl laughed, “Chihaya, just do your job and you'll get your precious Shinji back.”   
  
He pouted and continued to saute before Rosa walked over to stand by the wall, looking almost lost. “What's wrong? Guilty conscience over taking my child?”   
  
Rosa stuck out her tongue but laughed before sighing, “No...but my dad is still _way_ upset with my mom for some reason. I just wonder what happened.”   
  
Chihaya shrugged, setting the dish on a plate before putting it on the conveyor, giving her a serious look, “It's your parent's conundrum... probably at the direct fault of my parents so don't worry your pretty head about it.”   
  
“But--”   
  
He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, silencing her, “I mean it. Your parents seem a little zany for getting all growly over stuff that happened three decades ago but I bet they'll get over it. You shouldn't worry over something they'll be able to fix. I thought you said they were 'perfect'?”   
  
She sighed again deeply, “I suppose you're right.”   
  
“Darn straight...now, can I have Shinji back, please?” he pouted.   
  
Rosa smirked at him and gave it back, texting him a heart. He probably wouldn't notice until later, completely reabsorbed in his previous game. But...he was right, they'd get over this soon..   
  
Or at least she hoped they would.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“You're being _so_ ridiculous, Koji!” 

  
Yagami Koji didn't even respond to that, eating his oatmeal slowly and gazing into nothingness. Kaede and Keiji groaned, the two having joined for breakfast after Rosa informed them their parents were going to split.   
  
“Daddy, don't you think this has gone on long enough?” Kaede questioned reasonably.   
  
“What has, princess?” he spoke to _her_.   
  
“Giving mom the silent treatment!”   
  
“Why, I have no idea what you mean...” he said rather plainly, standing, having eaten about three spoonfuls of his oatmeal, “Well, I'm off to work. See you all later and...yep.”   
  
Rosa's eyes narrowed as she watched her mother look totally distraught, grumbling, “Stupid Mark...”   
  
Sighing, she blinked as she got a text from Chihaya. He really hadn't been doing much better. Like, she supposed she didn't expect him to instigate texts, but still, he had a keyboard! Oh well, at least he answered hers now...   
  
She pursed her lips to not giggle. Of course it wasn't even from Chihaya but it was a picture of him, asleep, in the manager's office, his heels up on the desk, his head swung back over the chair, mouth agape. Sent from Carl, he reported that this is what happens when he had too many sources to play Bion.   
  
Rosa texted back to hide 'Shinji' so he thought he lost it... ah, he'd flip, that silly man...   
  
Keiji cocked a brow, sipping a tall cup of coffee, “Are you still really dating this guy? I mean, what's so great about dating men? We suck.”   
  
Kaede and Rosa laughed, the elder remarking, “So you're saying Celia made a bad choice?”   
  
He stroked his chin thoughtfully, his other brow raising, “Maybe...I mean, she's pretty enough to have done better...”   
  
She smirked at him and Rosa sighed, leaning back, “You think mama and daddy will get over this soon?”   
  
“Of course they will but...they have been getting into more fights than usual lately” Kaede bit her lip.   
  
“Well, hold on for a few more. Dad's last baby is dating and getting ready for college so it's going to start getting pretty clingy around here. Just try to keep it to a minimum, the stuff with your boyo” Keiji suggested with a groan, polishing off his cup of coffee, “C'mon baby sister one, I'll drive you to the gallery since I'm off today. Have a good day at school, baby sister two.”   
  
Kaede 'nyahed' as Rosa frowned...what? What did he mean, 'getting clingy'? None of these arguments had anything to do with her!   
  
...Yet.   
  
  


* * *

_Hideyoshi Chihaya grouchily sat on the couch as Yagami Rosa hugged one of his pillows, pouting at him. He was pretending to be absorbed in the movie but really was upset with her...about NATURE.  
  
“Chihaya, I'm SORRY I'm a woman and for one week I won't let you have sex with me” she scowled darkly.   
  
“I'm not saying anything, Rosa.”   
  
“You're mad at me over something I can't control!” she whined, turning to him and pouting more, “Do you not love me anymore?”   
  
“Don't be dumb” he scoffed with a sigh before sending his purple gaze towards her, “It's just a tad frustrating, I guess. I was sort of in the mood but whatever.”   
  
Rosa wasn't so sure she believed him as he looked back to the television... _   
  
“Well _duh_ he'd be pissed!” Kuwa Mai scowled as they sat lunch, “He's a horny guy, he doesn't want to hear you can't because you're 'on that time of the month'.”   
  
Rosa snorted as she ate a mouthful of fries hungrily. They all had the day off after school, a super rare occurrence, and were enjoying a little free time at the fast food place in Mineral. “Yea, well, you know, he may not want to _hear_ it but I'm pretty sure there are worse things that could happen in that situation.”   
  
Mai snickered, drinking her soda, “True enough...”   
  
“Well, he still doesn't have the right to be _mad_. If he can't keep it in his pants for a few days...” Katie grunted.   
  
“I don't know” Rosa sighed, taking a bite from her hamburger, “He wasn't mad, probably just disappointed.”   
  
“You know, you've been with this dick for a good year now, maybe you need to get on the pill” Mai said rather shortly.   
  
Rosa paused mid-bite and almost gaped. Katie cocked a brow, “The pill?”   
  
“Uh, yea, the birth control pill? Now actually a lot more effective than it used to be, more reliable than a condom...meaning you can also have unprotected sex as long as your boy doesn't have the claps or something...” Mai rolled her eyes around.   
  
Rosa shifted uncomfortably and Katie frowned, “Doesn't she need a parent's permission from the doctor though?”   
  
“Well yea, but it'd be silly to refuse. Both your mom and sister had unexpected kids, right?” Mai said rather matter-of-factly.   
  
Pursing her lips, Rosa wasn't so sure...but...it'd be nice, not having to worry about broken condoms, times of the month, and well...they hadn't had sex without the latex in the way...   
  
...   
  


* * *

  
“You know, I _just_ got your father to say 'hi' to me again--” Yagami Popuri groaned, sitting at her desk at work, burying her face in her hands after this bombshell.   
  
Rosa pinked and gave her a pleading expression, “But you guys had to know I'd get...intimate with a boyfriend eventually, right?”   
  
“I knew” she said sagely before rolling her eyes, “Your father is another case.”   
  
Rosa's shoulders slouched a bit and Popuri rubbed her forehead, glancing around as if to check to see if the man was just suddenly there. “You're right, it's almost a generational curse that we end up unexpectedly pregnant but...can't you just be celibate for a bit?”   
  
She shot her mother a “...” look and the woman groaned again, shaking her head, “ _Fine_ , but this is between _us_ , you got it? If your father found out about this, he'd be pissed as hell. It's like giving you a permission slip to-to have sex. Ugh! But...”   
  
Popuri slouched, glowering, “I guess I'd rather you be safe.”   
  
“Thank you, mommy” Rosa flushed, realizing this was a pretty awkward request, standing with a shy smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear.   
  
Popuri just sighed and nodded, dropping her head as her daughter left, and bit her lip when her cell phone rang. Picking it up, she was mortified that it was Koji...'hi' was the extent of what he said and now he was calling?! Did he know?!   
  
Swallowing, answering, she smiled shakily, “Uh, h-hello?”   
  
“Hey” her husband said, apparently typing.   
  
“Uh...are you still...?”   
  
“...No, I'm...I'm not” he muttered, “Or yes, extremely. I'm torn. But I'm just getting a little sick of being upset with you so I'll just...try to get over it.”   
  
Popuri stood and walked towards the window of the manager's office, “Is it just...a conquest thing? I mean, most guys don't care about that unless it is.”   
  
“Popuri, for God's sake, I am not that much of a dick, thanks. I'm not angry because my virgin counter lost one or some stupid s—t like that” Koji snarled before murmuring, “Just...you... _do_ stuff like this. You tell me what you think I want to hear or hide things from me. What was I going to do, demand you get your virginity back? I mean, don't tell me I was your first when I wasn't. I just...hate that...”   
  
She grimaced before sighing, “I know, it's...it's just I don't want you to be upset.”   
  
“It's not even about that, I just don't understand why you try to protect me with lies...it kind of hurts” he said faintly.   
  
“I'm sorry, I...never want to hurt you” she whispered, her eyes burning.   
  
Koji sighed himself before saying faintly, “Why don't we go out to dinner tonight and forget this thing ever happened, okay? And...hopefully we never have to see them again. Unless Rosa married this guy, I guess...”   
  
Popuri giggled shakily, “I think she likes Chihaya but...I think we should be comfortable and trust each other enough that they shouldn't be an issue...”   
  
“Definitely” Koji replied, “I'll see you tonight, okay? I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
Popuri bit her lip as she clicked 'end' and closed her eyes shut tightly...oh, tell him, Popuri, you can discuss this with him...   
  
...Right?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_“Happy anniversary, Powderpuff.”  
  
Rosa squealed delightedly and opened the little box, sitting on the couch with Chihaya as he had been absently doing something with Shinji. Or had pretended to be before reaching into his pocket like he was digging for something...and pulled out the jewelry box. Setting Shinji aside, he smirked as she opened the little box and gasped, “Oh, they're so pretty, Chiyo!”   
  
They were little diamond rose earrings...she bit her lip, “Oh, I didn't get you anything near as good...”   
  
“Whatever. You've bought me everything I've ever wanted beforehand. The only thing you're guilty of is jumping the gun and buying me stuff when it's not time for presents” he stuck out his tongue.   
  
Rosa returned the gesture and bit her lip, sitting face forward in his lap, “Well...Mai seems to think this would be a gift...”   
  
“Oh, so Mai and I finally agree on something...” Chihaya chuckled huskily, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
She sank her fingers into his hair, kissing his lips intensely, blushing as he ran his hands up her back, against her skin. Rosa pouted as she started to unbutton his shirt, “Why are you wearing all your old stuff?”   
  
“Mm, washer and dryer's out so I can't wash any of my other stuff” he mumbled, kissing her throat.   
  
Contented with that answer, she sighed as he carried her to his room, lying her in bed and pressing his lips down her chest, reaching for his drawer...Rosa grabbed his hand though, pinking, “Uh...you don't...need that.”   
  
“What...?” Chihaya's brows furrowed and he shook his head, reaching once more, “Uh, I'm not looking to be a daddy, Rosa, so yea, we do--” _

_  
But she stopped him again and purred, stroking him, “Don't...worry.”   
_   


_....?  
  
_ “Best...gift...ever.”   
  
Chihaya was sticky with sweat, panting, as he lied crooked, at a slant, in bed, Rosa lying on top of him, both of their hair curling. Rosa's cheeks were red, smiling shyly, “It felt...way nice, didn't it?”   
  
“Hell yea it did” he rasped, opening his eyes dazedly. “How did you get your parents to agree to...?”   
  
“Well...my mom knows and she agreed. We're not telling my dad though, he'd flip” she bit her lip.   
  
Chihaya frowned, “Wouldn't it be better to tell him though...? Like, yea, he might flip but he's got grandkids, he knows his kids are into sex. I'm sure he'd get over it.”   
  
“You don't know my daddy” she sighed gravely.   
  
“I guess...” Chihaya shrugged, “I don't know, I guess if I did want kids, I'd be a little mad that it wasn't something we discussed together. Though I guess it'd be _awkward_ , at least I wouldn't be blindsided because my daughter's taking the pill.”   
  
“Perhaps...” she allowed at length, “But are you _sure_ you don't want kids?”   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes, “Yes, definitely.”   
  
“But what if you let me marry you...?” she asked coyly.   
  
He cocked a brow, “Let you marry me?”   
  
“Uh huh...” Rosa yawned, snuggling deeper against his naked chest, “Hideyoshi Rosa...”   
  
“...Hideyoshi Rosa, huh?”   
  
“Mm hmm...” she closed her eyes, dozing, “Hideyoshi Rosa...and I'd love to be all round with your child.”   
  
Chihaya stared down at her as she fell asleep...and his heart fluttered, cheeks staining with color. What...?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Wow, that's so...romantic.”   
  
Shomura Carl blinked, leaning backwards against the counter with his arms crossed, as Chihaya cooked, his expression a little lost. “I mean, I _guess_ it was romantic. Scared the hell out of me.”   
  
“Why...?”   
  
“...Because the idea didn't bug me as much as I figure it should” he mumbled faintly.   
  
Carl cheeks pinked as he looked all weird happy, “Katie and I were talking about the future too! We're going to buy a little Dutch house and have three kids and a cat named Mittens!”   
  
Chihaya came out of his daze to stare at his friend plainly, “A cat? Seriously, a cat?”   
  
“What?! I thought you liked cats!”   
  
“Not as my personal pet. If I want to be ignored, I can go home, thanks” Chihaya snorted.   
  
Carl stuck out his tongue and shrugged, “It'd be for our babies to play with! And oh! I'd have them take karate lessons so they don't get beat up like we did!”   
  
“Whatever. My fictional positively never going to exist children could take yours any day” Chihaya said simply.   
  
“My kids would be cuter” Carl said haughtily.   
  
Chihaya snorted loudly, “Um, the hell they would.”   
  
“Chiyo!”   
  
He jumped, turning around and flustering, hoping she hadn't heard that exchange...oh no, her eyes were bright! He didn't want to give her the wrong idea!   
  
But truthfully...when she said that, it...really had bugged him more that the idea struck him as somewhat intriguing. Alas, it was just that...an idea. If it came to be, well...it would suck.   
  
However, Rosa looked excited, “Chiyo! They added the full version child system to Bion!”   
  
“What use is _that_?” he demanded incredulously.   
  
Rosa looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Dunno, Chihaya, you asked the same thing about the pets now, didn't we?”   
  
Chihaya groaned. Okay, they added like a normal pet system which him and the guys trashed for hours. Yes, let's bring real life dog and cat breeds into a game with ogres and elves. Made a lot of sense being as everything would realistically kill them. But lo and behold, coming home, he found that his 'wife' had bought a huge fluffy pixel dog. In real life, it'd be a Pyrenees, apparently. She named him 'Fluffikens'.   
  
After trying to free it for at least twenty minutes only to find Rosa apparently blocked certain actions from people, he sat and stared at the creature as it scratched itself, chased its tail, and napped. What the hell was this thing's point?!   
  
Maybe he could assassinate it, he thought darkly, seeing he did have the option to take it to battle...of course it'd probably revive itself but it was worth a go.   
  
...Well, if the present conversation wasn't any clue, he loved 'Fluffikens' now.   
  
The creature was hardcore, fighting alongside him, tackling and biting down enemies, barely getting injured. While he rarely killed, he distracted the other creatures enough to give Chihaya time to mow them down. He was actually probably more useful than Carl, Souta, and Juro combined. If Fluffikens were real, he'd be the first one he'd take to a bar fight.   
  
So he meandered on home with his loyal hound by his side...and Rosa was there to meet him. She demanded to know why he took _her_ dog? Well, he was his dog now! And he wanted to rename him Blood Thirsty Killer. 'Get the heck out of here', was her stealthy reply.   
  
Long story short, Rosa loved him so she let him keep him and they both decided upon the name of Russell. And she got a Pomeranian she named Fifi for her purposes but she didn't know that Chihaya took her out too. Fifi aka Dark Assassin Murderer would be the second one he took to a fight.   
  
He crossed his arms and glowered, “Russell is _useful_. What use is a _baby_?”   
  
“They grow up and can run errands! And if you send me a message, I can send our kid to run potions to you in the field if you need them! And other cool stuff!” she insisted, reading a gaming magazine.   
  
“Oh, you turn me on, reading video game magazines” he purred jokingly, hugging her waist.   
  
Carl smirked at him as Rosa elbowed him, snickering, “So what do you say?”   
  
“Ugh, whatever, as long as you take care of it” he rolled his eyes.   
  
Rosa nodded but took his arm, biting her lip and walking him towards the back, whispering in his ear, “Get on tonight, I can buy a new...animation for the process.”   
  
Chihaya blinked at her and grinned mischievously, “Why don't you come over tonight, get the animation box, and I can do each new animation to you too?”   
  
She squealed and hit him, flustering before scurrying off to waitress. He scowled, “Hey, that wasn't an answer!”   
  
Carl walked up, one of his blond brows raised, unaware of the nature of the exchange. Chihaya blinked absently, his arms behind him, “You know, you're right, Carl. We really are closer.”   
  
“A week and a half later response for the win?”   
  
“But she... really has grown on me” Chihaya pinked some, ignoring Carl's remark and staring after her, “Some teenage girl that was just looking for some work experience and she's changed me this much...I think...it's unsettling.”   
  
“Yea, it's really something” Carl agreed, “But I think she's perfect for you.”   
  
Chihaya glanced at his long-time friend and then back to Rosa...maybe. He wasn't so sure. Their parents had been together, they had different ideas about the foreseeable future, and well...   
  
...Well, if that was all then maybe they were a pretty good match, he thought with a smile. Maybe...   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enju (I think we get one of those questionable name translations of 'Antoinette') is in the next game to be released, Wind Bazaar or something like that. Slightly reminds me of Dia, she probably warms up and seems less...angry as you befriend her. Maybe I can do a 'Sara-Gwen' deal where they're the same people but I split them in two if I want her to use her for positive reasons later XP
> 
> Chi(i) is of course from the popular manga Chobits. If you haven't already, try to get the Tokyo Pop translation, I read some of Dark Horses and it just didn't read the same at all to me...if you haven't just read it online, lol.
> 
> Adding 'ko' to a name makes it mean 'whatever'-child.


	17. To Be Trusted

“Oi...how do I let you talk me into this stuff?”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya drank a glass of an orange julep as he stood out in the Shomura garden at the mansion estate in Wensington Heights. Dressed in a white cotton tunic with a black vest and black slacks, he tugged at his ear as his hair was once again smoothed back but this time he had the clips woven through. Rosa had shown him the night prior how to do it and he'd humored her on it...   
  
Shomura Carl was wearing a pink polo with a gray blazer and slacks, his hair looking all emo with the bangs slung to the side. He was drinking iced tea, glancing over his shoulder, probably for their girlfriends. “My mom was elated you didn't put up my argument to come though...”   
  
“Because my 'significant other' gave me that look like, 'be good and I'll nail you later'. She's like my own personal electric collar...” Chihaya sighed airily.   
  
Carl rolled his eyes, “I think sex is your electric collar...”   
  
“What the hell ever. Sex would be _nothing_ without my sexy little Powderpuff. It'd just be like, normal.”   
  
Carl laughed, cocking a brow, “'Normal', huh? I guess it's abnormal with her.”   
  
Chihaya snorted, watching as a wave of guests to the Shomura garden party walked in, greeted by Leona, “Abnormally _amazing_. But I wonder where our partners in crime are...”   
  
“Eh, you know women sometimes. Between the make-up, hair, and changing their outfit about two dozen times, you can't wake up early enough” Carl snorted.   
  
Chihaya grinned, “Sounds like you, honestly.”   
  
Carl 'nyahed' and blinked when a girl walked up to them. She had bangs cut flat across her brow, her hair a creamy white greenish color, and bobbed around her neck, the layer underneath black. Her eyes were reddish pink, kind of like Rosa's, wearing a simple light white colored dress that flared at the bottom with black tulle and a black sweater and black Mary Jane heels...   
  
They stared at her as she lifted her hands to her lips, her cheeks pink, “H-hi, Carl. Hi, Chihaya.”   
  
“...Hi...” they both greeted, confused. Who was this...?   
  
She bit her lip, looking utterly nervous and shaky...uh...? Kneading her hands frantically, she gave them an anxious smile, “I-is Souta here?”   
  
Souta? ....Wait a second. “...Dorothy?” Chihaya echoed, shocked.   
  
“H-hmm? ...O-oh! I-I'm sorry, I must look strange...” she said shyly, fiddling with her hair.   
  
“Uh...no, you look...great. I just didn't...recognize you.” He'd never see her face, she always had her bangs in the way! ...She was actually pretty cute. What had been her problem?   
  
Dorothy shifted on her feet uncomfortably, “W-well, Rosa said it'd be c-cute if I did something a little different with my hair...and that Souta would like it. I hope he does.”   
  
Chihaya and Carl exchanged a quick look. They'd talked to Souta earlier today and the guy flaked out to play a mission on Bion with Juro, figuring that Dorothy would be way too shy to show up for a garden party with hundreds of people. Uh oh. Chihaya smiled quickly, “Well, I bet he'll be delighted. I'm going to call Rosa really fast, I'll be right back.”   
  
Carl smiled after him nervously and Chihaya quickly went to a corner, calling Souta. The fellow picked up, confused, “Chihaya...?”   
  
“Okay, you know how your girlfriend is too shy to come to garden parties?”   
  
“...Yea?”   
  
“Well, apparently not.”   
  
Souta's chair creaked as he probably jolted, “W-what? She's there now?!”   
  
“Yep...pretty hot too.”   
  
“Oh my God!!” the fellow squealed, probably diving out of his chair, “Oh my God, I have to shower and-and find clothes!! She'll be so upset and never speak to me again!”   
  
“Chill out, okay? She's early, one of the first people here. She won't think anything's weird if you show up a little late” Chihaya advised.   
  
Souta squeaked, “O-okay. Th-thanks so much for calling me!”   
  
“No problem, dude. Don't want you to lose favor with the only girl you'll ever find...” Chihaya sighed airily.   
  
“A-ah! Se-see you soon!”   
  
Chihaya closed his phone and smiled absently as he walked back to the two, “Oh, I couldn't get a hold of Rosa but Souta just texted me. He got a little tied up but he'll be here soon.”   
  
“Oh, okay” smiled Dorothy some.   
  
She jumped, mortified, when a waiter came up and offered her a glass of punch. The introverted girl flustered but smiled and thanked him, taking a glass. Looking around, she frowned, “T-this isn't so bad.”   
  
Carl smiled, “Yea, my mom's parties aren't too crazy. Usually, anyway.”   
  
Chihaya snickered. 'Usually' because sometimes they got outrageous. Like this last New Years when some of her guests got absurdly intoxicated and started to strip. Rosa had squealed and demanded why 'they' looked like _THAT_. He retorted he was circumcised, that's why, and she hit him in the head with her purse. What?! It was the truth!   
  
“Ah! Carl, Chihaya!”   
  
Chihaya blinked as their old triple date buddy, Sebastian, waved, walking up with a girl about a hundred times hotter than Mai on his arm. Leona had met him through Rosa and found him 'utterly delightful' so he was on the invite list of this party...and unfortunately so was Mai. This should be entertaining.   
  
Of course, where was his girly?   
  
“Ah! You look darling, Chiyo!”   
  
Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled some as the girl in question skipped up to him, wearing a pretty faint pink sundress, her hair up in a fancy bun, wearing matching high heels. Gorgeous, in any case. Holding his arm out, she slipped under it and kissed him warmly. “Hey, about time you got here. I was about to come find you.”   
  
“Well, I was waiting for Katie because I was going to give her a ride but she was still doing her hair curly like and said she needed more time and to go without her, that she'd catch a ride with Mai” she sighed, shaking her head.   
  
He rolled his eyes and Carl groaned, “She's pretty _without_ all that effort, grr!”   
  
Rosa laughed softly, “She just wanted to do something a little different. Katie usually takes less time than all of us. And oh, Dorothy, you really do look so amazing with that hair!”   
  
Dorothy smiled sheepishly, playing with her bangs, “I feel kind of...revealed with it like this but...I mean, it'll help me be less shy. Like I can tell Souta's really shy but he's even less shy than me so I just have to adjust.”   
  
Rosa nodded, enthused, and Chihaya grabbed her a glass of strawberry juice off a passing waiter's tray and handed it to her. She hugged his waist, sipping the drink, “Thank you, baby. Will your parents be here?”   
  
“God, I hope not...they turn a party into an orgy the second they walk in” he grumbled.   
  
“Chihaya!!”   
  
“Damn it!”   
  
Rosa smiled some as Julia walked over, waving, wearing an almost scandalous red spaghetti strap dress, high on her long legs and red heels, her hair super blonde for whatever reason. Sebastian's eyes were wide and Dorothy flustered. “Uh...who's that again...?”   
  
Chihaya groaned deeply as the woman hugged his neck, “It's been three months, young man! Didn't your father say to call in more?”   
  
“Um...I guess.”   
  
Kissing his cheeks as he looked positively disgruntled, he grunted, “ _This_ is my crazy ass mother, Hideyoshi Julia.”   
  
Julia blinked, on the arm Rosa didn't occupy, “Oh look, my baby has a little posse now! How sweet!”   
  
“I'd say acquaintances at best” Chihaya stated dryly.   
  
Rosa elbowed him and Julia smiled some at her, “Rosa, darling, how is your father doing? He seemed a little irritated over something Mark said when we had dinner...”   
  
Rosa just kind of cleared her throat, “They're...over it.”   
  
“Oh...”   
  
Chihaya sent his mother a darkened expression as she seemed disappointed. His eyes widened, however, when Souta suddenly skidded up, wearing a black shirt and black slacks, his hair glistening, “H-hi!”   
  
“...Jesus, man, did you just marathon through that whole process?” Chihaya questioned, eyes wide.   
  
Dorothy flustered and Souta just panted, “W-well...”   
  
“So what do you think, Souta? Isn't Dorothy adorable?” Rosa gushed.   
  
Souta blinked and looked around, confused. Dorothy flushed more and waved, “Hi...”   
  
Souta stared at her blankly before pinking, “W-woah, oh...my God.”   
  
She pursed her lips, twiddling with her hair, “Do...you not like it?”   
  
The sheepish fellow rapidly shook his head, “I love it! I-I mean, it's really cute!”   
  
Dorothy smiled contently and he gave her a chaste little kiss on the lips, blushing, as he stood beside her. Julia blinked slowly, “Wow...Souta has a girlfriend too? I'm impressed.”   
  
Souta flushed and Chihaya smirked a little before grunting as his head got clenched. He leered as his father appeared, grinning, “You know what I need to buy you, kid? A haircut!”   
  
“Go to hell” Chihaya retorted simply, “And why are _both_ of you here?”   
  
“We can show up to events together, thank you” Julia huffed, hugging her husband's side.   
  
“That, and we're trying to hook up with this chick named Mckenzie. Hot as fire, I tell you” Mark reported.   
  
Rosa's eyes widened ,as did most of the group. Chihaya simply scratched his temple, looking increasingly annoyed, “Can you guys... _not_ turn everything into some sexual exploit?”   
  
“Ooh, there she is, Mark, let's jump” Julia gushed, ignoring his apparent proposal.   
  
“Ah. Well, see you later, son! Beautiful as ever, Rosa!” Mark called, getting dragged off by Julia towards ,apparently, their 'goal'.   
  
Chihaya stared after them for a bit and shook his head, “You know...I thought I had serious issues as a result of them but reanalyzing my life, I think I came out pretty well.”   
  
“Seriously” snorted Carl.   
  
Rosa looked to him weirdly, “...Chihaya, why do I get the idea both your dad... _and_ mom are...equally pursuing that woman?”   
  
“My mom's bisexual” he grumbled, sipping his drink, “I think my dad's a little...bi-curious but she's definitely a certified 'go-whichever-way-she-wants'.”   
  
Rosa's gaped for a moment before she quickly smiled nervously, “...Uh, is...that why you were being so protective that once?”   
  
“I think they'd both do you in a heartbeat” he agreed nonchalantly, “But that's my job so screw them.”   
  
She punched his hip, blushing, and Carl sighed, “Such a weird family...”   
  
The day was nice, actually, and Chihaya came to the strangely pleasant conclusion his mother was right. They did have a nice little group dynamic going. Unfortunately when Mai arrived and bitched at Sebastian's girlfriend for an hour though it all went down hill. Even Rosa, her 'friend', had to escape for a bit over to a pretty lattice arch...with a photographer. He groaned.   
  
“You want a picture, don't you?”   
  
“Of course!” she giggled.   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes but smiled as she leaned back against his chest, holding his hands over her stomach. Eh, whatever...she skipped over to retrieve the picture and squealed before turning to him, hugging it and biting her lip happily, “I love it.”   
  
“I bet” he snickered, kissing her forehead before frowning, “I'll be right back, I need to use the little boy's room. I expect you'll live without me?”   
  
“Not long” she gushed, kissing his cheek in return.   
  
He smirked and went into the huge house. Well, with a good twenty bathrooms in the house, one would think _one_ would be free, despite the fact they split them into men and womens...but nope. They had the one in Carl's room and their main room but they were locked off, naturally. He ended up waiting in line for like twenty minutes. Ugh...well, hopefully at this point his peacemaker girlfriend had stopped Mai's tirade.   
  
'Right', he snorted as he washed his hands before starting out to find her. She was good but not _that_ good. Hopefully she kept her self entertained while he was away though.   
  
“ _Wooo_!!”   
  
His eyes widened to saucers and he gawked as Rosa was skipping around the yard almost erratically, Carl attempting to catch her, looking shocked...the _hell_?   
  
Chihaya managed to cut her off, startling her, and she squealed. “Chiya! Whoo-ah!” 

  
Chihaya stared at her, very confused, as she jumped into his arms and straddled his waist, kissing and licking his cheek. “Oh, you're so sexy. Where have you been-n-n-n-n-n?”   
  
“...Carl, why is my girlfriend drunk?” Chihaya questioned flatly, glaring at his friend.   
  
Carl grimaced and smiled nervously, “Uh, well, my parents started serving mostly wine and apparently one of them tastes exactly like what she's been drinking all night...”   
  
“Woot!” she hooted at a passing couple over his shoulder, startling them.   
  
Chihaya groaned and shook his head, Katie walking up, looking worried. He took Rosa's purse from her and grumbled, “I'm going to take her back home with me...”   
  
“Okay... I'll call her dad and tell him she was sleepy and stayed here” Katie bit her lip.   
  
Chihaya nodded and fished her keys out of the purse, walking towards the pink vehicle with some disdain. Maybe they should just stay there, he didn't want to drive something so girly. He sighed. Oh well, whatever. He had to be at work tomorrow anyway.   
  
Buckling Rosa in as she started humming some anime theme song, he climbed into the driver's seat and started up the flower colored vehicle. Trying to remember the easiest way out of here, he jumped when Rosa suddenly hugged his neck from the side, nipping his earlobe, “Chiyo-o-o, I want you _so_ bad.”   
  
“Honey, I'm driving” he said reasonably.   
  
“You don't want me?” she pouted, feeling down his shirt and fingering his nipple...   
  
“Still ...driving here, baby. Sit back for now and I'll try to conjure up some energy to oblige you later, okay?” he said, calmly and gently pushing her back to her seat.   
  
Rosa pouted and slouched in her seat, crossing her arms, looking like a petulant child, “I want it now.”   
  
He chose to ignore her, knowing she'd eventually sober up and get out of this weird mood she was in. Finally out of Wensington and on his way back to his apartment, he smiled towards her indulgently, “Feel better...?”   
  
Alas, Rosa seemed to be in thought before gasping, “Oh! Miru was telling me it's the only thing he's never done!”   
  
“What...?”   
  
Chihaya yelped and nearly jumped out of his skin as she leaned over him, unzipping his pants, and almost instantly started going down on him. “ _Holy_ — _Rosa_!”   
  
He swerved just for a second out of mere shock. He was a good driver but he wasn't confident he was _that_ good a driver! She was going to kill them both!   
  
Attempting to grasp her head while keeping his hand on the wheel, gritting his teeth and fighting moaning, he hissed, “ _R-Rosa_ , st-stop, this isn't safe!”   
  
But she was sucking like she'd...never sucked before and he was close to climaxing, her hand wrapped around his balls. His mouth fell open, moaning, his eyes growing blurred...ugh, just pull over, idiot...   
  
Somehow, however, he managed to get Rosa to his apartment. He wanted to spank her or at least verbally admonish her for that stunt...too bad she didn't let him.   
  
He moaned hotly as Rosa shoved him against the door on the inside of his apartment, kissing him fiercely as she practically ripped his shirt off, jerking his belt off roughly, letting his pants drop to his feet. What a violent horny little drunk...   
  
She practically forced him into his bed, his eyes widened as he stared at her almost incredulously, moaning, as she rode him, cowgirl style, playing with her nipples. Um...wow.   
  
...Maybe he should get her drunk more often.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Yagami Rosa groaned in agony, her head set to split open any second, as she lied in bed. She heard an alarm clock and scowled, turning over on her side to stare at the time...   
  
...10:30?   
  
...This wasn't her alarm clock.   
  
...   
  
She squealed, sitting up in horror, and looked beside her to where Chihaya was snoring heavily, his hair all over his head, his arms wrapped around her waist. _Oh no_!!   
  
Quickly but carefully moving his arm, she frantically looked around for her clothes. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. What happened?! How did she mess up like this?! She never messed up like this before!!   
  
“Mm, Powderpuff...?”   
  
Rosa glared towards Chihaya as he sat up, looking drowsy, “Chihaya...what day is it?”   
  
“Dunno...” he mumbled, rubbing his face, “Monday...?”   
  
“Yes, _Monday_. Meaning _where_ should I have been over _two_ hours ago?!”   
  
Chihaya gaped sleepily and confusedly at her before his eyes widened, “...Oh yea, school...oops, I...forgot about that. But Katie called...”   
  
“My dad is going to kill me!! If it's not bad enough I'm not at school I didn't come home last night!! He'd let Miru get away with it but no, not me!!” she hissed, rushing out of his room to find her panties and everything there in the living room...   
  
Putting on her clothes despite them smelling like, well, Chihaya, the fellow came out of the room, still unclad, scratching his somewhat muscular belly and yawning, “So your twin can go off and stay with someone but you can't?”   
  


“I'm his girl” she sulked, putting her bra on.   
  
“That's so stupid” he muttered drearily, walking towards her, “Well, he'd have been more pissed if you came home drunk and dropping all that sexual innuendo...”   
  
Rosa paused her swift movements to pin him with a look of disbelief, “...I was _drunk_?”   
  
“ _Hella_ drunk” he amended, snorting as he walked towards his kitchen, “You gave me head when we were driving--”   
  
“ _What_?” demanded Rosa squeakily, “You didn't stop me!?”   
  
“I _tried_! I tried shoving your head away and telling you we'd _die_ but you wouldn't hear it. And see where all my clothes are? That's where you threw me against the wall and tore them off.”   
  
Rosa froze before turning bright red, “Tore off your...? D-did I do anything weird at the-the party?”   
  
“Skipped around, hooted at people...” he sighed, pouring himself orange juice, “I'm sorry, baby. I left you for a few to use the restroom...”   
  
“ _Ugh_!” she hissed, clenching her still throbbing head, “ _Whatever._ I need to go home and hope my daddy didn't notice my absence.”   
  
...RIGHT.   
  


* * *

  
  
“So far, so good...no swat teams attacking me” Rosa mumbled as she laid low and started to creep into the Yagami home.   
  
Sticking her key silently in the door, she slowly opened the entrance and refused to breathe...before squealing loudly.   
  
Yagami Koji was sitting on the step, staring at her with one of the most unreadable expression she'd ever seen. His eyes were exhausted and he looked almost menacing. 'Almost' indeed.   
  
Smiling anxiously, her knees shaking, she whimpered, “H-hi, daddy!”   
  
He rose to his feet and said without preamble, “Rosa, where have you been? Do you know that I have been up for _twelve_ hours, worried sick about you? And I've called your phone at least fifty times and I haven't gotten a _single_ answer! I drove out and was looking for you and-and _damn it_! Why do you and Miru _do_ this to me?!”   
  
Koji seethed loudly and clenched his hair. Rosa bit her lip and followed him quickly, “Didn't Katie call you? I was too tired to drive home after the party and-and stayed the night! I meant to get back here in time but--”   
  
“I don't care how tired you are! You just have to call me and I'll come _get_ you!” Koji snapped.   
  
Rosa recoiled before getting a little angry too...maybe it was the hangover. “I am almost eighteen, dad, I don't need you to come rescue me!”   
  
“No one said anything about _rescuing_ , it's about being _responsible_! If it was Saturday, fine, stay the night or whatever, but on a Sunday, the day before school-- you're not usually that unconcerned about school, Rosa!”   
  
She winced at this and bowed her head, scowling a little. Koji's eyes narrowed, “You weren't with Chihaya, were you?”   
  
“He was at the party...” she admitted, defeated...   
  
He growled and shook his head, stalking towards her and resting his hand against her forehead, startling her, “You're flushed. Were you drinking?”   
  
“N-no! I was just really worried about getting home!” she lied, knowing her dad would _flip_ if he knew what had happened.   
  
However, Yagami Koji was no fool and his dark eyes narrowed. Dropping his hands, he scoffed and glared, “Fine, _lie_ to me like I'm some f—king idiot! That's all anyone in this damn family does!”   
  
Rosa flinched back, mortified, as he stalked towards his man lair in the basement and slammed the door loudly. Lip trembling, she clenched her pulsing temple and shook her head. That wasn't true...but ugh! He didn't have to be so mean about it...   
  
...What had Keiji said?   
  
  


* * *

“... _Ugh_ , you actually did something _before_ me?”   
  
Yagami Rosa leered at her brother as they sat outside of Tenshiya, waiting for Steiner to finish some paperwork. Their brother-in-law actually just officially got his license recently so he was taking them home now...   
  
Miru, her younger twin, groaned, rubbing his face, “I mean...did he like it?”   
  
“I don't even remember _doing_ it” she grunted before looking at him sadly, hugging herself against the early Spring's cold nights, “Daddy hates me.”   
  
“He doesn't...he'll get over it” he shrugged simply, “You and mom have had him in a super disgruntled mood lately though so try to stay under the radar with him, especially since you've got a boyfriend...”   
  
Rosa huffed, “He's just being ridiculous!”   
  
Though Chihaya said something that struck her as odd today.   
_  
“Why didn't you just tell him you accidentally drank some wine that you thought was strawberry juice and got a little tipsy?” Chihaya questioned, confused, when she told him at work later about her dad being upset, “I mean, if he got mad, forget it. You didn't go out of way to get drunk, it was an honest mistake. I think he'd be reasonable enough to understand. He might get mad that Carl's parents did something so negligent with teens around at most, I'd think.”   
  
“You really just don't know my daddy, Chiyo, he'd flip! I couldn't tell him. It's better he just not know about anything that happened last night” she groaned, feeling sick.   
  
Chihaya looked rather hesitant, “I mean...no, I really...really don't want him to know about the impromptu blowjob or the hardcore sex, but all the other stuff was pretty solid. I guess I could have driven you home but that seems a little impractical.”   
  
Rosa wasn't sure why he'd want her to be honest...it'd really all come back on him and if her dad didn't kill him, she'd be forbidden from seeing him. Of course that'd hurt her too so why would she do that to herself? Sometimes it was better not to know.   
  
_ ...Funny how things like that worked out.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Yagami Popuri frowned as Koji leaned against the frame of the entrance to the kitchen, gazing off into space. It was a Saturday night...once upon a time, he'd have turned the night into a game night with his four kids...then his two...then those two abandoned him and got jobs. And his daughter was starting to be gone more than she was home too.   
  
...He gritted his teeth as he was hit by a tense wave-like migraine. Wandering away, he went to his bedroom to find some ibuprofen. He'd been upset all week, really. When Miru went off and started living with his 'boyfriend', _ugh_ , he'd just wanted to go get him, he'd wantedto go and be like, 'get back here, you're my little boy'. Then he wasn't even attempting to be a 'cool' parent or anything. He just wanted his son to have the freedom to make mistakes.   
  
Truly, Koji didn't care much for the way he discerned his sons from his daughters but he...he couldn't _help_ it. He knew he was bad with Jill. Jill thought that men weren't interested in her because she was 'cool' towards people. Little did she know men weren't interested in her because Nelly and him used to be fifty times crazier and beat the living hell out of any male that even shot her a look. Literally. Who the hell thought they were good enough for his _only_ little sister?   
  
However, though Jill had serious woes with all her suitors, she did choose someone that, for the most part, Koji considered satisfactory, despite his mistakes. He realized that, well, he could trust the ones he loved to make the proper decisions on matter of the hearts...at least, down the road.   
  
Until he had a daughter.   
  
He'd remember for all eternity holding his angel for the first time, his ethereal little princess, looking up at him with her dark eyes and smiling at him. Okay, fine, he knew what people said, 'oh, they're a second old, they're not smiling at you, dummy'...but hell if he cared, he was hers forever. And he'd protect her with his life.   
  
Koji instilled Keiji's crazy protective streak, telling the boy that he was to watch over his sister like his life depended on it as well, especially if he wasn't there. Keiji took it to heart, at times even rivaling Koji. A few times he'd even had to tell the boy to 'relax'. But Keiji was the only reason he'd allowed Kaede to do crazy things like the mosh industrial clubbing or parties they liked. He knew the boy would destroy anyone that hurt his Kaede. The same Kaede that probably, given the reason, could beat him up and do a lot of damage. It was just...she was his girl...he didn't want her to have to do that...   
  
It made him die inside though, the one time he let her out of his domain, out of Keiji's, when she got kidnapped, the event perhaps even reinforcing the idea she needed them. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again.   
  
His skin still started to crawl when he recalled that Steiner coming to the door and kissing his daughter like...like she was _his_. Kaede was _his_ baby, he wasn't letting that little bastard take her!   
  
...Or so he'd told himself. But he recalled his promise to himself to trust, to trust his family's choices. And...he did.   
  
...Except...she kept things from him.   
  
If...Kaede just let him know what was going on with Steiner, _maybe_ he would have been like, 'oh _hell_ no'...maybe indeed. But...that he found out so late, that she couldn't tell him who she suspected turned in her beloved and that she decided to go and face him alone...like _Jill_ tried to face her demons alone...? He didn't understand...he'd...he'd do anything for them.   
  
Rosa sneaking in and telling him that she just was too tired to drive home when school was one of _the_ most important things to her? She was too tired to drive home to get there on time? Or...call him? He wouldn't have been upset...hell, he understood stuff happened at parties better than anyone.   
  
...He loved his family so much. His daughters, his wife, everyone. He'd do anything for them. Even...if he seemed erratic, they had to know he just loved them.   
  
So...why did they hide things from him?   
  
His headache increased and he squinted to alleviate the pain but to no avail. Damn it, where were those pills...? Finding they weren't there, he slouched down the steps and back into the kitchen, wearily staring at his wife. “Baby, where's the ibuprofen...?”   
  
Popuri looked up from stirring the soup and frowned thoughtfully, “It's not in our room...?”   
  
“No...”   
  
She seemed to ponder before 'oh'ing'. “They're in Rosa's room. She had a headache the other day. She asked me to go get it since she had to go to work but I forgot...”   
  
Koji stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at her expectantly...Popuri cocked a brow at him, “...Something wrong?”   
  
“Well, can you get them for me?” he frowned, “My head is killing me and I don't like going into Rosa's room when she's not here or invited me in...”   
  
“It's probably just on the top of her armoire, honey, you're not snooping around” she assured.   
  
Koji swallowed and slowly nodded, making his way back up the steps and down the long hallway. Slowly opening the door to the ultra pink cove, he took a breath and crept in, somewhat petrified his daughter would appear behind him and be angry he broke into her domain. But probably not, she was staying the night at Katie's...   
  
Walking over to the white chest, he let out a sigh of relief to find the nondescript white bottle, snatching it up and starting to head back to his room...   
  
...?   
  
His eyes caught on a funny pink little container, one he'd seen before but he couldn't really put his finger on why...cocking a brow, he shook his head. He wasn't snooping. Nope, not him. He was a non-snooping daddy. Walking back to the master bedroom, he slammed down on the bed on Popuri's side where she had a bottle of water. 

Taking around four, he rubbed his throbbing forehead. Looking around for a moment, trying to decide if he was going to take a catnap before dinner to fight this headache, he blinked when he noticed that same container, though a little clunkier, in his wife's drawer...it was old, something she just kept for the sake of keeping. Picking it up, he turned it over in his hand...and stared at the words, slightly rubbed off, but still readable... 'contraception'.   
  
...Contraception?   
  
Koji stared at it for a long, long few moments before rising to his feet, stalking straight into his daughter's room without any hold, walking right over to the armoire. Snatching up the pink case, his vision turned red when he saw his daughter's name on the prescription tag of birth control pills.   
  
For a moment, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or even existed in this plane...but it became apparent that he was indeed standing in his teenage daughter's room holding a pill box containing medication to prevent her from getting pregnant. Opening the case, he could have screamed. Four months worth of the pill was already gone. Four months. Four _damn_ months.   
  
Sucking his cheek so tight he couldn't breathe, his jaw ticking faster than it had before, he marched from the room, his vision blurred with rage, and barreled into the kitchen. Popuri looked at him, alarmed, “Baby?”   
  
He threw the damned things across the counter at her, hissing, “ _What_ the _living f--k_ are these?”   
  
The blood leeched from his wife's face and she gaped, “W-where did you get those?”   
  
“Off the top of my little girl's drawer” he trembled with fury, “ _Why_ does _my_ little girl have those, Popuri?!”   
  
Popuri looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her, “Um, I...I don't...”   
  
“Don't” he paused to laugh humorlessly and to keep himself from ripping something out of the wall, “ _Don't_ lie to me, don't you _dare_. She can't get those without a parent's permission and since I know for a damn fact _I_ didn't, you did, didn't you?!”   
  
“K-Koji, please! I-I just didn't want her to fall to our curse! K-Kaede and I both got pregnant unexpectedly!” Popuri pleaded.   
  
“Know the difference?” Koji said before screaming, “She's motherf—king _seventeen_!”   
  
Popuri flinched and glowered, “Get _real_ , Koji. You were having sex at seventeen, I was having sex at seventeen. Only an oblivious parent would think otherwise that their child wouldn't if the opportunity arose!”   
  
Koji bit his lower lip, gripping his forehead as he came to an utter revelation, “She's not at Katie's house, is she? She's at that bastard's house having sex with him!”   
  
“Koji!” Popuri said in a pleading tone.   
  
Koji gritted his teeth, snatching his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed her number. So this was how they played the game, huh?   
  
... _Damn it_.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Yagami Rosa was watching a fashion pop culture show on Hideyoshi Chihaya's couch, his head rested on a pillow which in turn was sitting on her lap. He had his laptop rested on his lower stomach, playing Bion absently. Rosa played with his hair during a commercial break and smiled, “Let's order Chinese, baby.”   
  
“If you'd like...” Chihaya agreed absently, fighting someone with Russell, the fictional dog ripping the others apart, “Yea, that sounds good. I'll make us some dessert too.”   
  
“Look what you've turned my Fluffikens into...” Rosa's nose wrinkled.   
  
“ _Russell_ has a heart of gold. If he were a real dog he'd go hunting with me and we'd come back and snuggle by the fire.”   
  
Rosa laughed and leaned down to give him a kiss as she set him aside to go grab the menu. Opening his cabinets, she frowned when her cell phone rang. Staring at the caller ID, she blinked. Daddy? Sighing, figuring he was just checking in on her, she answered. “Yes, daddy?”   
  
“Where the hell are you?”   
  
Rosa paused as she was closing the drawer, her blood running cold. Yagami Koji's voice was one he'd never take with her, his tone something he'd use with a brother or anyone that had done something unthinkable.   
  
...But not her.   
  
Licking her lips, she gaped for words, “I-I'm at Kati--”   
  
“ _No_ you're _not_!” he snapped.   
  
Rosa gasped loudly, covering her mouth, her heart jolted with alarm. “D-daddy, wh-what's the matter? Why are you yelling at me?”   
  
“Because you're lying to me! You and your mother had this covert operation to keep me in the damn dark about everything! Well, it's f—king stopping now! Get home _right_ now!”   
  
Rosa almost trembled to her knees, tears burning in her eyes as he just hung up. Wh-what had she done? She thought he was over what happened Sunday! Why was he talking to her like this? He never talked to her this way...   
  
Jumping as her phone started to ring again, she whimpered as she gnawed her lip. Her mother was the caller this time...pressing it to her ear, she shook, “M-mama, what's going on? Why is daddy mad with me?”   
  
“Oh sweetie, it's my fault. I-I told him to get the ibuprofen out of your room! He-he even didn't want to go in but-but oh, I'm sorry. He-he found the pills...” Popuri whispered.   
  
Rosa could have fainted.   
  
“He-he saw the-the--?” she rasped, covering her mouth as her eyes darted around.   
  
“Yes. So honey, don't come for a while, okay? Give...give him a little time to cool down, okay? I'll-I'll try to settle him, okay? Don't worry.”   
  
Rosa shivered as her mother quickly clicked off and she actually dropped the phone, almost falling as well. Tears welled in her eyes and she slowly sobbed. No, no, no. Why?! Why hadn't she put them away in the drawer?! She'd been in such a hurry to get to Chihaya's house she'd done something so careless!   
  
“Hey, hey, what the hell? We can do something else if Chinese isn't looking so good.”   
  
Rosa looked up as Chihaya walked over to her, his hands in his pockets, looking alarmed, “What's wrong?”   
  
She shivered, swallowing the hard lump in her throat as she wept, “I-I...I don't want to go home, Chiyo.”   
  
Chihaya tilted his head at her, confused, before shaking his head, “Then don't.”   
  
Covering her lips, staring at him, trembling, he pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head, “Relax, okay? Whatever it is, I bet it's not so bad. But you don't have to worry about going anywhere you don't want to until you're ready, okay...?”   
  
Nodding rapidly, she clenched him for comfort. It was nice he thought everything would be okay.   
  
She wasn't so sure.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Koji was pacing the length of the living room, having been doing so for the last two hours. Popuri had attempted to try to calm him but he just sent her looks to kill. She was stunned...but knew after a few minutes.  
  
...This was different.   
  
Biting her thumb, she looked to the door. And oh, Rosa wasn't going to come home. Why should she after that blow up...?   
  
Koji finally noticed that. Snarling, he gave her another cold look before seeming enlightened, “You called her, didn't you?”   
  
Popuri jumped and gaped, “W-what? N-no, I--”   
  
Koji held his hands up, laughing bitterly and incredulously, “You...have lied to me...about SO much. SO much, I'm actually having to question the things coming out of your mouth now.”   
  
“Koji” Popuri sobbed, hurt, “I...I told her not to come home until you've cooled down.”   
  
He turned away from her, his hand covering his mouth, “...Huh, so...I tell our daughter to come home and you just go directly against me and tell her not to? I guess. I guess that's what I can expect. You guys don't respect me whatsoever, none of you!”   
  
She gasped, standing, “Koji, that's not true!”   
  
“What the hell ever, Popuri! Fine, I don't give a flying fuck what any of you do. Do whatever the fuck it is you want!” he raged, his dark eyes mad.   
  
Popuri cried as Koji stalked out of the house, “Ko-ji! Where are you going?!”   
  
“None of your damn business” he hissed, slamming the front door behind him in her face.   
  
She stood there, staring at the barrier, before slipping to her knees and crying. What was WRONG with him? This wasn't worth this kind of anger and such cruel words!   
  
...What now?   
  
_ “...Mother.”   
  
What did he do...?   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya had actually been reluctant to let his young girlfriend leave Sunday night. She'd cried ever since she got the phone call and was apparently frightened of whatever came next. He didn't know what came next nor did he understand what happened. She finally confessed as he walked her to the station that her father discovered she was on the pill.   
  
...It was cruel, maybe even a little evil, but he lost quite a bit of sympathy towards her after that.   
  
He had confessed to Rosa that he indeed enjoyed poking their fake video game daughter, earning him some of the most amusing sounding giggles he'd ever heard. At first he'd just done it to see what the hell the point of it was but it had actually made him laugh too. Never would he have imagined being poked would cause such hysterical laughter.   
  
What he didn't tell Rosa was, when she wasn't around, he actually picked the baby up and read to it and stuff. Mostly for charisma which could help him in his current summoner class. But it was kind of interesting, the little animation of his elf's deep voice reading to the tiny simulation of an infant. She was downright gleeful, kicking her little legs beneath the dress Rosa bought her...   
  
Okay, _fine_ , it was an absolutely _awful_ comparison but, well, he kind of felt like Chika's father in a sense. Perhaps like one had felt a Tamagotchi had been their child. But those using the Bion children system longer and more thoroughly posted on the forum he just curiously happened to have read, amused, that in their teen's cabinet they found fantasy oldsy porn and condoms and what may have been 'toys'. The idea kind of traumatized him, honestly. He just liked poking Chika and making her giggle, he didn't want to find vibes in her closet.   
  
Yea, yea, he was weird. She was a gaming character. But that just meant he could definitely understand how Koji, with his _real_ daughter, was angry that she was hiding the fact she was on the pill from him. Truly, maybe it wasn't his business. However, it was a decision that required parental approval in the first place so it really may have been that easy to keep him in the loop. If he had wanted children and Rosa allowed 'Chika' to get on the pill without his knowledge...well, frankly, he would have gone after the guy with a shotgun by now but perhaps Koji was actually a little more calm...   
  
...Or didn't know where he lived.   
  
Grimacing, he was set to let this be settled by Rosa...but for the last week and a half, she came to work, waitressing in a daze rather than her usual sunny disposition and taking periodical breaks to go cry herself senseless in the back.   
  
Her dad, apparently completely furious about this situation, had moved out of the house for this whole duration of time. He apparently came back to get clothes but chose to completely ignore Rosa and Popuri. It sounded so childish to Chihaya. How was that parental at all? But then he realized Koji probably felt pretty ignored himself. Chihaya had heard first hand from Rosa how even the smallest of matters got kept from the guy, stuff that would certainly piss him off if someone decided they'd move planets to keep from him...it was just an all around sucky situation. Nonetheless, his Powderpuff crying was not getting any easier on him and he truly, truly, just wanted to figure out how to fix it...   
  
So he took a long break from Yume and was now planning to go visit the man at work.   
  
...Now what the hell was he going to say? 'Well, she is on the pill because I'm nailing her on the weekends when you assumed she was at her best friend's house...' Which is also something he thought was lame to tell him. What if he went to Katie's house one day and saw she wasn't there? 'Ah, but yes, yes, I truly do enjoy having sex with your daughter. It's the highlight of my week'. BAM. That was the sound of Koji _shooting_ him!   
  
Thus, he made the stupidest decision of his life, though still far behind going to see the father of his girlfriend who was clearly enraged she was having sex with...him, and went to ask his mother how to approach one Yagami Koji.   
  
Of course, entering her office, she found the woman surfing online for sex toys. Yea, maybe not the best source of information.   
  
Hideyoshi Julia, however, was elated, “Oh, sweetie! You came to visit? How incredible!”   
  
“...Yea...I, uh, need some advice on dealing with angry Yagami Koji” he cleared his throat, staring around her little office.   
  
“Why's he angry?” she questioned, twirling in her chair.   
  
“...Because he found out Rosa's on the pill and he had no clue...” he groaned.   
  
Julia raised a golden brow at him, “Um, honey...you _don't_ deal with angry Yagami Koji. You _run_ from him because he'll murder you. Now if you were dealing with college him and had a set of tits, well, you'd be home free but unfortunately...”   
  
He just groaned and shook his head, “Thanks for nothing, mother. I guess I'll just wing this and hope he doesn't strangle me.”   
  
“Chihaya” she called as he turned to leave, “One bit about Koji is that...well, he prefers honesty. I mean, you know how people say they want honesty but can't handle the truth? Koji's truly not like that. He wants things to be in black and white. I mean, I guess he's just weird and protective but I doubt he thought his daughter would _never_ have sex. Rosa making it a shade of gray by keeping it from him is the last thing she should've done.”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened as he glanced back at her...she appeared sincere enough. Julia folded her fingers and shook her head, “I wouldn't know why Rosa wouldn't know that but...if Koji knew before it was just so suddenly thrown on him, he'd be okay. Now he probably feels like an idiot because he doesn't even know what's happening in his own home and that for some reason his daughter couldn't discuss a matter she seemed to have discussed with her mother with him. He's being discriminated against. Wouldn't that make you feel angry?”   
  
Gaping, he considered that briefly...but understood instantly. Nodding, he agreed, “I...I'd hate that feeling...what...would make me so different?”   
  
“Exactly” she nodded before looking wary, “You be careful though. He had one of the most fiery tempers I'd ever seen. Why are you even doing this?” 

  
“...Because apparently Rosa...doesn't understand him. And...I am the guy screwing his daughter. I should have talked to him before any of this started anyway...” he murmured.   
  
“So responsible...” she sighed before gasping, “Oh! When you see him, give him this! It's from one of our old college parties!”   
  
Chihaya gaped in disbelief at her as she handed him a video card...what? “...Good bye, mother.”   
  
“Bye, dear! Good luck!”   
  
Shaking his head, making his way out of the office building, he bit his lip and clenched his heart as he headed for the other...he called Katie for the location of the firm. She'd been of the same belief that he'd be slaughtered but...he had to do this. 

He didn't want Rosa to cry anymore...   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Uh...hi? Um, I'm...I'm l-looking for Yagami Koji's office...?”   
  
A young female receptionist looked at him, wide-eyed, as he was ready to run for escape, screaming and sobbing. She, herself, looked horrified, “W-why?”   
  
“'W-why?'”   
  
“He's...totally not in a great mood. Whatever it is, I suggest it wait until he gets over this funk” she quickly suggested.   
  
Chihaya's knees were almost shaking and he grinned anxiously, “A-actually, this _may_ improve his mood...b-but um, if you hear someone screaming, call the cops, okay?”   
  
She gaped and gestured towards a door, “He's...in that one. God be with you.”   
  
Chihaya stared at the door, making no direct move towards it...before taking a long, deep breath and swallowing, marching towards the entrance...to his death!!   
  
Clenching the door handle for a long few moments, he shut his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth, and opened the door.   
  
He froze.   
  
Yagami Koji was sitting on the bench of the huge window in his office with an ashtray beside him and a smoldering cigarette between his fingers. He looked so on edge he could cut Chihaya in half. And when he actually turned to look at Chihaya, the look full of utter aggression, flabbergast that he had the _nerve_ to face him, and incredulity, Chihaya was almost certain he'd turned to stone.   
  
Gawking for words for a long, long time, the man pinning him with one of the darkest angriest expressions he'd _ever_ seen, he yelped, “U-uh! I-I _know_ I am like...the _last_ person you want to see right now but I-I need to speak to you.”   
  
Koji stared at him with his dark eyes, the pupils never leaving him as he lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag...and said _nothing_ . Well...it was a given: he'd met the most intimidating man alive. 

“Uh, yo-you don't have to say anything” he managed without choking, “I-I j-just wanted to get it out there th-that-that Rosa really, really cares about what you think and-and that she's super upset that-that you're out of the house or whatever and--”   
  
“...Are you f—king with my daughter?”   
  
Chihaya's eyes almost crossed as this unexpected set of words struck his ears, icy and cutting from the father of his beloved's lips. His hands still cast in the motions they'd been making when he'd been speaking before, he opened his mouth but was going even slack for sound.   
  
“U-u-uh, w-what?” he managed with a minuscule amount of composure.   
  
Koji's eyes narrowed deeply, “Are you having sex with _my_ daughter?”   
  
Careful, Chihaya. This was the choice between life and death...life would be denying it and running out of here...death would be the truth...   
  
_“One bit about Koji is that...well, he prefers honesty. I mean, you know how people say they want honesty but can't handle the truth? Koji's truly not like that, he wants things to be in black and white.”_

Or maybe his mother just wanted him dead, that seemed feasible too.   
  
Clenching his fists, swallowing, and shutting his eyes tight, he shook his head. No...no, she was right. Koji had the right to the truth that had been withheld from him. Shakily, ready to collapse, he got out with a lot more confidence than he felt, “Yes...I...do have sex with Rosa.”   
  
“... _Really_?”   
  
“Y-yes!” he blurted, his heart being _almost_ kind enough to beat fast enough to kill him with a heart attack before Koji murdered him. “Yes, but-but Rosa _waited_. Rosa waited for-for who she considered the right person, it wasn't some easy decision for her or anything! She-she dealt with a lot of heartache over this and-and she's not like other girls that bent to peer pressure or anything! She's-she's super responsible!”   
  
Koji didn't say anything so he continued, “And-and I-I don't want to sound like some kind of suck up but I never wanted to lie to you and make our sex life sound like some huge sordid affair! And-and I even told her when she got on the pill that maybe it'd be better _if_ you knew! I-I don't understand why Rosa doesn't tell you things. Like-like Sunday. It was just a huge misunderstanding, none of it was her fault but she chose to hide what happened from you because she thought you'd be mad. And...and I...truly and sincerely don't think that's fair...to you, she was...she was gone and you were just worried and...Rosa's...Rosa's still your kid and...and you deserve to know what's going on in her life during this point.”   
  
Bowing, shaking madly, he rasped, “I...I am _so_ sorry that I...I...d-didn't tell you. I...I think she hates when you're upset with her but doesn't realize if she keeps things from you, you'll be more upset. But...but she's been so sad lately and I couldn't stand it so I knew I...I had to come here and say _something_.”   
  
Rising, flustered, he stared at Koji who was watching him with the same expression he had when he entered, the cigarette dangled from his lips. Chihaya's shoulders slouched. What a waste of time...   
  
Alas, Koji made his first motion: setting the cigarette down in the ashtray then standing...   
  
Chihaya almost shrieked when he belted him in the stomach.   
  
Pretty sure he, somehow in some unknown way, managed to shatter the organs in his body, Chihaya yelped and somehow didn't buckle, didn't bow...ugh, what a creep! How did a guy like this have Rosa?!   
  
...But...   
  
Koji shoved him backwards towards the couch and gave him an expressionless look, “Rosa's almost eighteen. After that, I really have no say in how she runs her affairs so she can come stay with you any day of the week. _However_ , while she is still seventeen, she is to be _home_ on a school night. I don't care what has to be done or what time and that's including _you_ driving her home, even if it's four in the morning. We have plenty of extra rooms for you to sleep in.”   
  
Chihaya gaped...what? “O-okay...”   
  
“I don't want anymore of this 'I'm sleeping over at Katie's' bulls—t either!” he snapped, “Just say where she is! I'd freak the hell out if I went to Katie's and found she wasn't there! I don't really care where she is as long as she's _safe_ and it's actually _where_ she is!”   
  
Chihaya nodded, almost confused. Was he...? 

“I would say if you knocked up my baby, I'd have you assassinated but I guess that's already taken care of” he said sarcastically before giving him a threatening look, “So let's leave it at this: you...are with someone that I would _die_ for. She is my daughter, my _baby_ , and I am giving you the freedom to... _be_ with her at this present. But you f—king better take care of her, you hear me? If you hurt even a hair on my princess' head, I will kill you.”   
  
Chihaya stared at the man as he started to pace...honestly, though he sounded angry as all get out, he visibly did look a lot less stressed, like he just got a lot of weight off his shoulders. He...guessed not knowing could do that to you. Biting his lip, Chihaya shook his head, “I won't...I won't hurt her, I promise. And of course I'll take care of her...she's...she's special to me.”   
  
“She damn well better be” Koji snarled before he _finally_ had a calm expression, sitting down at his desk and closing his eyes, “Chihaya, how did you know I wouldn't throw you out the window for actually telling me you've been...intimate with my sweet innocent little girl?”   
  
Chihaya grinned nervously, “...I didn't. But I figured it was better than lying to you, right? I'm sure you're not naive...”   
  
Koji was quiet before laughing shortly, “Funny how easy it was for you to figure that out when my whole family makes a game out of keeping things from me. It just pisses me off.”   
  
He lit another cigarette, turning his back to Chihaya in his chair, “...I will talk to Rosa. You're not making an unfounded request, I don't care much to see her upset either but I was just so... _ugh_.”   
  
“I...understand” Chihaya said, slowly standing, grimacing as he was still in pain. He'd somewhat been under the assumption the guy seemed thin and maybe not all that powerful physically...oh, never make that mistake again, moron. “Well, I need to get back to work. Thank you for speaking with me.”   
  
“Remember what I said.”   
  
“Oh, definitely...”   
  
Turning to leave, he paused. Oh yea... clenching his stomach with one hand, he stepped forward and put the video card on Koji's desk. “My mother gave me that. Said it was 'college memories'...”   
  
Walking out, Koji looked back at him before staring at the card on his desk. Picking it up, sticking it in the PC he had in the office, his eyes widened in horror and his jaw nearly hit the ground as video of him, Keiba, Domon, and...two other guys gangbanging Julia popped up on the screen.   
  
Burying his face in his hands, he raised a brow and wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, remembering once again why he couldn't face his daughter's boyfriend that looked a little bit too much like his mother...naive indeed.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Dude, maybe you need to go to the hospital...”   
  
Shomura Carl stared at Chihaya, wide-eyed, as he was coiled over the counter, whining, “I think he crushed my kidneys...I don't need those to live, right?”   
  
“Well, actually...”   
  
Chihaya just groaned and Carl raised a brow, “So he just...punched you? Just like that, wham?”   
  
“Don't make my suffering sound so petty” Chihaya scoffed at him.   
  
“It just seems so...immature!”   
  
Chihaya snorted, “I'm doing his daughter, man. He could have me out running in a forest while he's hunting me with a pistol. I think I can deal with a punch...”   
  
Carl snickered at that, “I don't know, would you get a pistol too?”   
  
“More like I get pistol _whipped_ too.”   
  
Carl laughed and patted his back, “It sounds like he likes you, actually.”   
  
“Oh yea, nothing says love like taking a punch to the belly” Chihaya said sarcastically, finally sitting down on the stool and bowing his head.   
  
“Well, if he _didn't_ like you he wouldn't let you see Rosa anymore” Carl pointed out, “He really has no reason to let you keep seeing her. You guys have been lying about her whereabouts, sneaking around to have sex, not sending her home... you're a father's dread!”   
  
Chihaya sulked at him before closing his eyes, shrugging, “I guess you're right. Won't help me sleep tonight but you're right...”   
  
The door opened, announcing the entrance of his teen trio. Rosa looked utterly miserable...what? Her dad hadn't called? ...Well, he supposed that was a face-to-face sort of reconciliation...   
  
“Hi, Chihaya...” she greeted glumly before slightly cocking a brow at him, “...What are you doing?”   
  
“Oh, nothing, still recovering from visiting your dad” he said absently, standing and groaning as he was hit with a recoil of pain.   
  
“... _What_?”   
  
Chihaya sighed, clutching his stomach as he limped away towards the back. “Carl, man, let me lay down and relearn how to breathe. Then you can roll, dude.”   
  
“Take your time” Carl called back.   
  
Rosa was following him though, alarmed, “What happened!? What did he do to you?!”   
  
“Nothing I probably didn't have coming” he moaned, lying on the couch and covering his eyes with his forearm...before laughing weakly, “Oh, what if I told him about the car blowjob and the Earth shatteringly amazing drunken sex? He definitely would have slung me out the window...”   
  
His girlfriend rushed to his side, gaping, lifting his shirt to see the purple bruise. “He-he _hurt_ you!”   
  
“I'm a big boy, I can take it” he sighed, sitting up some.   
  
“What did you...you say?” she demanded, “What could you possibly say that would make him hit you?!”   
  
Chihaya shrugged, “I told him we were having sex.”   
  
“ _Chihaya_!” Rosa screamed, hitting his arm.   
  
“ _Ow_! What else was I supposed to do?!” he demanded, “You're coming to work in tears which you _know_ I can't stand. I couldn't stand that you were unhappy either so the next best thing was to tell your dad the truth!”   
  
“You've only made things _worse_!” she sobbed, standing to pace, “He'll never let me out of the house again and he'll force me to break up with you! Why would you _do_ something like this?! You don't know him!”   
  
“Well, frankly, you don't either” Chihaya snorted loudly.   
  
Rosa paused and glowered, “What?”   
  
Chihaya looked around, “Why, I don't see any FBI or ninjas leaping in here to collect you away from dangerous ol' me, not that I've checked the closet or anything. Don't you think your dad would have sent someone or called and told you that you're not allowed to go to work if he was crazy enough to forbid you from seeing me?”   
  
“...Wha?”   
  
“Yea, your dad punched me in the stomach but right after he talked to me like a normal father, giving reasonable requests and expectations. He told me that we need to stop telling him you're at Katie's house when you're clearly not. He said that you need to be home for Sunday, no matter the time, even if I have to take you, and...well, to worship the ground you walk on” Chihaya tilted his shoulder, “Basically, you turned this into something huge when all that dude wanted was someone to tell him what was going on. I mean, I'd be pissed too if Chika was sneaking out of the village to some elfin boy's loft and told me otherwise!”   
  
Rosa slowly cocked a brow and Chihaya glared, “Shut up, I'm trying to parallel my life somehow to defend _your_ father! ...All I'm saying is your dad clearly cares about you. I know it seems...pervasive and whatever, but you...did tell your mom. There's really no reason to treat your old man differently. I mean...would you keep stuff from me like that if we...did get super serious?”   
  
She gawked, “N-no! Of-of course not!”   
  
He tilted his head, giving her a solemn look, “To be seen.”   
  
Rosa stiffened and he sighed, standing, and kissing her forehead, “Work a few hours, collect some tips, then go home early and tell your dad he has a helluva right hook...and that you'll be honest with him from now on so your boyfriend doesn't have to feel it ever again.”   
  
Her eyes welled and she pressed her forehead against his chest, whispering, “...Thank you. No one's...ever done anything like that before.”   
  
“What? Have the balls to face your dad? I don't blame them” he snickered but wrapped his arms around her, “I mean it, you're special to me... _clearly_. I'm still ready to keel over and die.”   
  
“Want me to kiss it and make it better?” she murmured.   
  
Chihaya sucked his cheek in thought and shook his head, “Nah...I already told your dad I'd make sure you got home on week nights.”   
  
She jabbed him and smiled, wiping her eyes. “I love you.”   
  
“You too, Powderpuff. By the way, do you think Chika would date an elf? I heard we can get some extra perks on that...” he cocked a brow.   
  
Rosa smirked, “You know, you claim you have no interest in her but her intellect level is through the roof.”   
  
“...Her what?”   
  
“Her intellect level, also known as someone's been reading to and teaching her things” she stuck out her tongue.   
  
Chihaya flustered, apparently caught, stuttering, “I-it raises my charisma!”   
  
“Uh huh” she smirked more before giggling, hugging his waist as they walked out, “You'd make a good papa...and I think my papa likes you.”   
  
“Why's that...?”   
  
“Dunno...maybe he sees that you'll do anything for me...”   
  
“ _Almost_ anything” he 'nyahed'.   
  
She nyahed back and kissed his lips, starting to walk away...but he pulled her back, flustered, “I'm...kidding. You know that, right?”   
  
Rosa laughed for the first time in a while, “Yes, baby...”   
  
Her boyfriends of the past wouldn't even bother to meet her dad, knowing his history...and that Chihaya actually went to him, by himself, to tell him they did indeed have sex...well, maybe he was crazy.   
  
But she loved him for it.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Author's Note: (Spoilers if you haven't read Step Towards the Future, Jewel in the Rough, or Lessons in Life.
> 
> 'Good grief, Koji's a jerk!'...Wellll, yea, a little. But with this story I realized something...Koji's family almost absurdly doesn't tell him things.
> 
> I know that's like Koji's thing, to freak out and be all, 'rawr!' over things involving his family. But there's one line that I still remember poignantly from Step Towards the Future when the brothers met Cliff for the first time, interrogated him over whether he was planning to have sex with her, to which he responded 'well, maybe'...and Koji then says “now, now, 'least he's being honest” to keep Tony from blowing up.
> 
> YET out of any of the brother's, Koji is consistently the one that seems to be considered the loose wire. I tried to find other examples of where the kids just can't seem to trust their parents but really couldn't. Perhaps if Hoshiko was Koji's daughter, she wouldn't have told him about the possible rape with Hoji. But she actually told Nelly. Not her brothers or mother, but she told him. And Nelly was super in tune with Kyo and Jyun (save for the cancer, a special case). Carrie kept the drugs from her family for a long time but that was a different situation...
> 
>  
> 
> So I think it was about time Koji put his foot down XD So don't think my baby's being an a-hole...he's just wanting to be trusted DX


	18. Bromance

“Papa, man I love most in the total entire universe...?”   
  
Yagami Koji raised a brow over his paper, drinking a cup of coffee. Rosa was giving him the most pitiful, adorable googly eyes she could possibly muster, her hands clenched beseechingly before her.   
  
“...What?” he finally questioned after they had a long staring match.   
  
Rosa smiled shyly, “...Can I go stay the night with Chihaya?”   
  
Koji stared at her some more before sucking his cheek, “...Is he going to touch you?”   
  
“...Possibly.” 

“Are you going to touch him?”   
  
“...Perhaps.”   
  
“Is he going to like it?”   
  
“...Maybe.”   
  
Koji scoffed, “Then why the hell should I let you go anywhere?! Forget it!”   
  
“Daddy!”   
  
Koji pouted and leered before grumbling, “What's so fun about...sex anyway?! It's...gross and-and sweaty and...and gross!”   
  
Rosa had to smirk at her father somewhat though still faintly uncomfortable with this whole line of questioning. Nonetheless...   
  
“Though it goes against my direct mantra against letting my girls do anything with men, _namely_ sexual intercourse, meaning I'm dropping the hint _not_ to, go on” he finally relented, disgruntled, “Back Sunday or at least before school. That's our deal.”   
  
“Of course, papa!” she gushed, kissing his cheek, “You're the best!”   
  
“If by 'best' you mean 'damned crazy', you'll get no argument there!” he grunted, hiding behind his paper.   
  
Rosa laughed and hugged his neck lovingly, sitting on his knee and kissing his cheek again, “You trust me, right?”   
  
“I trust you fine...” he mumbled before kissing her forehead, “Go on...but really, try to be back early Sunday. I have a surprise for you...though I shouldn't be rewarding you for lying to me.”   
  
She pouted but looked excited, “Well, I promise to feel extra bad if it's an extra amazing surprise!”   
  
Koji smirked, “I guess that'll make it better. Have fun, sweetie...and try to stay my little girl somewhat?”   
  
Rosa nodded happily and skipped to her room to grab her bag and bid Miru farewell, her mother not home yet...   
  
...Her mother.   
  
Frowning, she bit her lip. It'd actually been about three weeks since all that madness occurred... she'd come home to find her dad sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. He finally looked at her for the first time since finding out about the pills, seeming a little lost. Although she was super freaked out, she sat beside him... 

  
And they talked.   
  
She talked to him about all the boys she'd broken up with because they weren't happy they weren't having sex yet. She talked about how Chihaya never pressured her, how it'd been her decision, how he even made sure it was what she wanted. She told him that she did truly love Chihaya.   
  
Koji had remained silent for a long bit before...talking.   
  
He talked about how he wasn't, and never would be, comfortable with her having sex. But he wasn't a complete moron, he knew that it happened, he just wasn't...comfortable with it. Nonetheless, he didn't want her to feel like she had to lie, to think that he'd stop loving her because of something like this. They didn't have to speak about details but that...that he just wanted these rules about knowing where she was and not being out on school nights to be maintained...until she was eighteen. He'd shrugged, figuring that Kaede moved out when she was eighteen. Rosa couldn't, she'd be in her last year of high school, but...he'd try not to discriminate between his babies.   
  
Rosa wasn't sure she could believe he was being this...understanding. The father she understood wasn't...understanding. The one she understood would have told her she was going to a nunnery and would never see another man as long as she lived. Koji had snorted, rubbing his temple. He had four children...he had five _grandchildren_. Clearly, as much as he wished it was otherwise, he and his kids knew what sex was. Unfortunately his fantasy land didn't exist where his kids were asexual or naive. What else could he be but deluded if he wished otherwise...?   
  
...So it was awkward to ask him permission to go to Chihaya's apartment...but he hadn't refused her, as long as her homework was done and she promised to be back in time for school to start. It...made her feel a lot better too, that she wasn't lying anymore.   
  
...Chihaya was right. Her dad was fine...   
  
...Well, with her, not her mother.   
  
Him and Yagami Popuri were very silent in private though they actually acted normal around crowds. Rosa didn't like it...but she figured they had to get over it eventually. Or hoped. She didn't want to continually cause disarray amongst her parents...   
  
Sighing, she jumped on the ferry. Oh well...maybe finally things would be normal.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Ah! This is _too_ exciting!” squealed Rosa, hugging Chihaya's shoulders on the shinkansen.   
  
Well, not normal wasn't always a bad thing.   
  
She'd went to work where Chihaya had blinked at her absently, telling her she was late...no she wasn't! But he insisted she was, disgruntled, and told her to go put her stuff away and clock in immediately. She'd been upset...her dad wasn't mad at her and now Chihaya was? He wasn't the type to ever get angry over that type of thing, especially since she was never late and wasn't late to begin with. What had she done?   
  
But going to put her bag away, not even sure if she'd need it, she'd frowned when she found tickets...what? Staring at them, she gasped...   
  
Tickets to the largest onsen in the region!   
  
Squealing delightedly, she rushed back to him where he was still standing, this time his expression smug, “I'm good, right?”   
  
“Amazing!! Oh my God, how did you get these?” she gushed.   
  
“Bion tournament runner up prize. I swear, if Russell was in my shell, we'd have won, but nooo” he scoffed.   
  
Rosa gasped, “I didn't know you could win _real_ prizes! I'll go and participate next time!”   
  
“That's what's up, my parasol toting video game wife” he said dryly, “I have two extra tickets though. I'm not sure who else to invite since Carl and Souta have their tickets and some for their girlfriends. Juro was just pissed and gave me his, saying it was 'stupid'...”   
  
Rosa smiled slowly at him and he said plainly, “Surprise sabbatical. Surprise vacation of relaxation. So _hell_ no am I taking Mai.”   
  
“Well! She's been looking for a get away to have some alone time with her boyfriend. I'm sure if I tell her to lay low the whole weekend, she'd gladly go” she pouted.   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes around and sighed, handing the extra ones to her, “ _Fine_...we leave tonight so we can get the most out of it. Hopefully Yuuba will be okay until Monday...”   
  
It was too exciting! A whole two days of expense paid salon treatments and a hot spring! Ah!! She'd texted Miru at work and he just told her he hated her...she'd squealed.   
  
“Chiyo!! I should have let my Miru-chan come!!”   
  
“Then get them back from Mai!” Chihaya sulked.   
  
Not wanting to do that, she called to see the rates for a room...while it'd take out a semester of books, she could buy him a nice private guest room. She'd called and told him and though he'd said he didn't see the real point to a hot spring, he'd jump on the shinkansen there after he got off work and that 'he knew she was paying for him' and that he'd take over instead. She pouted and said she could take care of her baby brother. He'd just snorted and said he was a big boy and that he'd see her later. Pooh, try to be nice to people...   
  
But she was so excited! Ah!   
  
Chihaya rubbed his eyes as they got off the twilight ride, yawning as they entered the slow little resort town. “Oh, this got even more harem manga-y now...”   
  
Rosa elbowed him and hugged his arm, “It looks amazing!”   
  
“Definitely!” Katie gushed, rushing beside them to take everything in.   
  
Dorothy blushed, holding her bag, and her stuffed dog 'Fern'. “S-so, is this spring...au natural?”   
  
Rosa's eyes widened and Chihaya cocked a brow, “Oui?”   
  
Souta actually squeaked, “Oh my God, it is?!”   
  
“I think we have options for all that, jeez. Not that I plan on going into a hot spring with _any_ of you anyway” Chihaya snorted, taking Rosa's hand and moving them towards the location of the inn.   
  
Rosa gave him a petulant look, “Not even me?”   
  
He gave her a 'don't be ridiculous' expression and she smirked, shaking her head. Carl sighed and carried his and Katie's things, “Well, it'll be nice to relax whatever the case is. I've felt really tense lately.”   
  
“Definitely” Chihaya crooked his neck, groaning, missing the look Katie shot his best friend.   
  
Arriving at their destination, Chihaya checked him and Rosa into the same room, much to her embarrassment but she should have realized that. She paid the woman in advance for a room near all of theirs, saying it was for her twin brother and that she'd recognize Miru when he arrived.   
  
The woman gave them kimono and yukata to wear, much to Rosa's delight. She'd never seen Chihaya in a yukata! He'd flustered and mumbled something but looked a little shy about it...   
  
Sliding the door open, he took a breath as they entered their traditional room. Rosa gasped repeatedly as she explored the room, growing even more excited at every new thing she discovered. Chihaya cocked a brow at her as he set their bags down, “You know, if you're this hyped about our own culture, I can't imagine what you'll do in France...”   
  
Rosa squealed, clasping her hands, “Oh!! It'll be so intense and beautiful and romantic, I can't believe it! It'll be my first time to Europe and everything! Oh, I can't wait! That reminds me, I need to work on my French!”   
  
“So...you have super amazing English and you know French too?” Chihaya said carefully.   
  
“Uh huh! I studied French in school and my English I developed around my house. Didn't I tell you my grandpa-chan is half-American?” she questioned, messing with the tea kettle.   
  
“...Nope.”   
  
“Oh...”   
  
She looked at him, blinking, “What about your grandparents?”   
  
He grimaced and tugged his ear, “...My mom's mom is actually of French descent, like I think her dad was French? Well, that's Grandma Mirabelle...I think my grandfather was full Japanese. I never met him. He divorced grandma and married into another family.”   
  
Rosa blinked, “And your dad's family?”   
  
“I guess the same as your grandfather, half-American, half-Japanese. Also same case as my grandma though, he has some French descent...I've never actually met them either, my grandparents. They didn't really much care what my dad did once he moved to Japan, according to him” Chihaya sighed, leaning against the doorway towards the back porch area.   
  
She pouted at that and stopped her exploration to snuggle against him, “It's okay, you can share my grandparents.”   
  
“Uh, I'm good.”   
  
Nyahing, she hugged his waist, murmuring, “My mama's dad has been such a jerk to my daddy for stupid little things. My mom doesn't even talk to him because he just wouldn't let it go. And it's really sad because she hadn't seen him for years before she got married and he acts that way.”   
  
“Sounds like your dad” he snickered.   
  


Rosa jabbed him, pouting, “My daddy's a sweetie!”   
  
“Uh huh...”   
  
She rested her ear against his chest, “He pretends not to really like Steiner-nii-chan but I can tell he does. He does everything papa would want the husband of one of his daughters to do.”   
  
“You know, I _still_ haven't met him yet” Chihaya remarked absently, “Honestly that was one of the few people I was looking forward to meeting in your family.”   
  
Rosa smiled, closing her eyes, “I'll introduce you.”   
  
Chihaya blinked absently as a nakai rushed in, rolled out a single futon, and bowed, leaving the room in a hurry. Rosa blushed and stood, smiling some, “...Want to take a bath with me before we go to bed?”   
  
He yawned and nodded, standing, scratching the back of his head, “Sure...you know, thinking about this more, this is like a horrible idea of a trip for Souta and Carl.”   
  
“Nudity?” Rosa grinned, unsnapping her uniform.   
  
“Oh yea...” he snickered sleepily, unbuttoning his shirt and shaking his head, “I wonder how this will go...”   
  
“It'll be fine.”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Kampai!”   
  
Chihaya and crew stared, incredulous, as the mild-mannered super shy Dorothy was taking 'shots' of sake, three cups of the spirit making her rather loud. Souta was flustered, alarmed by this. Rosa shivered, having taken half a sip. “It's _gross_.”   
  
“After last time you got tipsy, I think I want you to leave liquor alone anyway” snorted Chihaya, drinking some.   
  
Then he had a 'mental f—k' and recalled the night of said tipsy incident... “...Then again, hey, it might grow on you.”   
  
She elbowed him, flustered, and Katie giggled, drinking tea instead, “This is _too_ nice! Oh my God, I love it.”   
  
Chihaya and Rosa had just finished up their bath when their friends showed up, demanding they hang out and drink some sake until Miru arrived, apparently bringing that Julia chick and some guy named Ray...and two other people, Jake and Cecelia. Ugh, this was turning into a hella crowd...and he didn't know those people.   
  
“He-e-e-e-y-y-y!”   
  
They all looked up and Miru entered...he wasn't the one that greeted them, apparently some lavenderish haired guy, his hair short and spiked up with gel, a girl with weirdly flaxen colored hair in a pixie cut beside him. The other two consisted of a guy with spiked white hair and a strangely super elfish face. The girl had the same trait, her hair kind of reddish orange...   
  
“Oh my God! When'd you two get that done?” Rosa gushed, rising from the table.   
  
Julia air kissed her cheeks, “Oh, just today, actually. It looks weird, doesn't it?”   
  
“It does. Julia _insisted_ we go to one of her classmate's salon internships. I just wanted a damn trim, not a hack-it-all-off-athon” Ray rolled his eyes, hugging Rosa's waist.   
  
Chihaya's brows furrowed at this...touching but Rosa giggled “I love it! I think it looks great on both of you!”   
  
“Thanks. I think it brings out my girlish jaws...” Ray sighed.   
  
“And boy, are they” coughed the elfish guy.   
  
Ray leered at him and Rosa laughed, “Guys, this is Miru and my friends Ray, Julia, Cecelia, and Jake. Guys, you've of course met Katie and Dorothy but this is Souta, Carl, and Chihaya.”   
  
They all sat and Julia cooed, “Oh Dorothy, darling, that hair is too cute on you! I'm so glad you decided to show your face, you're much too pretty for such a Ringu hairstyle!”   
  
“Really?” Dorothy gushed, holding her cheeks, clearly a little drunk, “I think it makes my face look fat!”   
  
“D-don't be silly” Souta mumbled, “It's perfect.”   
  
“Ah! I'm so happy!” she squeaked, hugging his neck happily, shocking him.   
  
Julia cocked a brow and laughed, “Uh...boyfriend?”   
  
Souta flustered but nodded though Dorothy still had a death grip on him. Rosa poured Ray some sake and he cocked a brow at Chihaya, “So you're strawberry cream's main squeeze, huh? I thought you'd be taller...”   
  
Chihaya just deadpanned and Rosa giggled, kissing his temple, “Don't make fun of my Chiyo! He's the perfect size!”   
  
“Well, you know what they say about short guys...” Jake drawled.   
  
“They make for poor basketball players” Ray finished.   
  
Chihaya raised a brow but laughed, Jake also cocking a brow at Ray with a wide smirk, “Yea Ray, that's _exactly_ what they say: short guys make poor basketball players.”   
  
“Makes sense to me!”   
  
Julia smirked, shaking her head, Katie snickering, “So what have you been up to lately, Juls?”   
  
It broke off into little groups of conversation...or most of them did, Chihaya wasn't sure what to make of the Ray guy. The fellow seemed to be one of those people that was hilarious to talk to, no matter how much he didn't know him. Carl was being weirdly silent though, Katie talking to him a little though occasionally the fellow would look to him...before Ray said something absolutely ridiculous that amused Chihaya...he didn't know how to feel about laughing so much lately. It had to be freakish to people who knew him... 

Ray drank his ninth cup of sake, his cheeks red as he spun his hand, clenching his eyes, “Damn, it's a little stronger than before...”   
  
Miru sipped it and grimaced, “I think it was _always_ like that, idiot.”   
  
Ray grinned saucily, “So Rosa, Jake-y boy and I are going to get your twinzy laid while we're here...”   
  
Miru rolled his eyes at them and Rosa frowned, leaning against Chihaya's chest, “Aww, but my Miru-chan doesn't want to ever again...”   
  
“It's adorable you believe him.”   
  
Miru sulked and Chihaya yawned, stretching and groping Rosa's thigh, “Well, I definitely want to get some this weekend.”   
  
Rosa sulked at him next and Ray cocked a brow before sighing gravely, “Super jealous.”   
  
Julia leered at him and Chihaya actually felt smug...Miru rolled his eyes around, “Oh yea, Rosa, I called dad before I left. You might want to call in too.”   
  
Rosa frowned, standing,“It's three am though...you're right though, I guess I will. Let's go to bed, Chiyo, I'm sleepy.”   
  
“Don't be whipped, 'Chiyo'. Tell her you're going to sit here with your boys and drink oversaturated rice liquor” Ray squinted, looking disgusted as he drank more.   
  
Carl frowned a little and Chihaya had to laugh, standing, “I'll have to catch you on another day, I am pretty tired.”   
  
Jake belched loudly and excused himself, waving his hand, “Yea man, I'm tired after work myself. Not that you know anything about that, Mister 'I-work-at-home-in-my-boxers'.”   
  
“Don't be jealous” Ray grinned lazily, “And I'll have you know, I work _naked_.” 

  
Julia smirked at him, “He does. My parents were delighted to come to the apartment and find him dancing around, all wang out.”   
  
Rosa squealed and Chihaya snickered as the others laughed. Rosa really did have some pretty weird friends but at least they weren't asses like most of the people he knew. Burping himself, grimacing as they walked towards their room, he shook his head, “Are you really going to call your dad?”   
  
She nodded, the phone pressed to her ear, ringing, “At least he can see I made the effort if he doesn't and probably won't pick up.”   
  
Yea right. “Hello? Baby? Is everything okay? What's happening?”   
  
Rosa jumped, startled, when her daddy's voice raced through her ear, “Oh! Uh, daddy, no, nothing's wrong...we were just up and Miru-chan told me I should call you. I didn't mean to wake and alarm you.”   
  
“Oh...no, that's fine...why are you up though? You're not drinking, are you?” the man mumbled sleepily.   
  
Her nose wrinkled, “I tried some sake but it was nasty. We were just talking.”   
  
“Oh, okay...” he yawned drowsily, “Mm, okay, thanks for calling and checking in. Have a good time...I love you, milady.”   
  
“Love you too, daddy! Sorry for waking you.”   
  
“Never” he said shortly, “You call me any time you like.”   
  
“Okay! Sleep well, papa.”   
  
Clicking off, she smiled at Chihaya as he slid under the covers, sliding in behind him, “You're super sexy in a yukata...”   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow at her, smirking, “You're not drunk, are you?”   
  
She jabbed him and he laughed softly, “I'm kidding...let's get it on tomorrow.”   
  
Rosa flustered and hugged his stomach, “Is that _all_ you think about?”   
  
Closing his pretty eyes, he murmured drowsily, “Somewhat...”   
  
She snickered but dozed with him...well, sex had been at a bit of a standstill, awkward after the whole dad finding out thing. She was a tad reluctant to do anything with so many friends around too, only separated by thin paper walls.   
  
But...   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Dorothy groaned, lying flat on her face and belly, flushed. Souta stared at her, kneeling on the outside of the futon, bright red. “U-uh, you feel a little better?”   
  
She nodded faintly and whined, finally sitting up, “Oh! I didn't e-even like the way it tasted, I-I just wanted to loosen up a little and-and I drank too much and-and oh...”   
  
“It's fine!” Souta insisted, flushing himself, and smiled shakily, “Uh, I'll...I'll go see if I can get another futon...”   
  
“N-no! W-wait, I-I...w-wait...I-I wanted to loosen up for-for now...” she mumbled very lowly.   
  
Souta blinked, confused, “...What's happening now?”   
  
Dorothy turned bright red and leaned forward, kissing him...he slowly kissed her back, still puzzled, until she hugged his neck, coming closer...   
  
It was one of those moments when it sort of...clicked. He carefully leaned her back against the pillow, his lips oscillating against hers as he crushed against her body. She grabbed the opening of his yukata, sliding it off his shoulders, starting to untie the belt... 

  
She pulled away, kissing his jaw, and whimpered, “U-um, So-Souta? I was w-way, way too embarrassed to-to go and...and get...condoms...”   
  
He stared down at her, stunned, before flustering, flying to his feet and stuttering out, holding up his hands, “O-o-one second, do-don't-don't lose whatever's happening here, I will be-be _right_ back!!”   
  
Scurrying off with the speed of a bullet, he yelped. What was going on?! He wasn't expecting this! Oh no! Biting his lip, whimpering, he came to Chihaya's door and tapped quickly. Oh, was he going to lose his...?   
  
It took a while or maybe he was just anxious but Chihaya finally slid the door open, his eyes bloodshot and glaring at him menacingly. “You better be _dying_.”   
  
“N-no, w-well--” he stammered before squeaking, looking in to see if Rosa was awake...she appeared to be asleep, “Uh, do...do you have...?”   
  
“A gun to kill you with for waking me up? Not yet” Chihaya's eyes narrowed.   
  
Souta turned beet red, hissing, “N-no! Do you...do you have a...condom I can borrow?”   
  
Chihaya stared at him expressionlessly for a long few moments before remarking: “...For what?”   
  
“For-for what?! Wh-what else can you use condoms for?!” his whispered sharply, getting a little...frustrated. Ah!   
  
“...You and...Dorothy...?” Chihaya said disjointedly.   
  
Souta closed his eyes and nodded rapidly...Chihaya slowly closed the door in his face. Souta gaped. What? He glared as he heard Chihaya laughing hysterically on the other side. What was so funny?! So what he had been afraid of women forever and it was him who'd never initiate anything...   
  
...Okay, it was a little funny. But this was serious!   
  
The door slid back open, Chihaya on the other side, appearing completely good natured now and still fairly amused, handing him four condoms, “Here. And you don't _borrow_ condoms, buddy, you take them. I don't want them back. And don't worry about it, I only carried them for paranoia purposes anyway.”   
  
“A-ah! Tha-thanks...” he pinked.   
  
“Of course...have fun” he winked, closing the door.   
  
Souta flushed and quickly went back to the room. Dorothy was still sitting up and squeaked when he entered. Her cheeks red, she whimpered, “D-did you find...?”   
  
He pursed his lips and nodded rapidly, giving her the four condoms, “O-oh, so many...”   
  
“W-well, I guess in case one's broken...?” he said nervously.   
  
Dorothy stared at the little foil wrapper before crawling towards him, untying his yutaka once more that he'd replaced on his visit to Chihaya's room. Souta flushed and he stared down at her, “D-Dorothy, what...made you want to...?”   
  
“...Well, uh...I-I don't know, I just want to...” she said shyly, “Do... you not want to?”   
  
“No! I mean, yes! That's not what I mean, it just seems strange that-that...you'd want to...with me...” he said sheepishly.   
  
She tugged him to sit and murmured into his ear, “...We...shouldn't _always_ be so shy about...everything.”   
  
His eyes widened before closing faintly, easing her yutaka off her naked shoulders, kissing the flesh. “...I think...that's a great idea.”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya sighed happily, the heat of the natural spring hitting the tense muscles in his lower back like a massage...his towel on top of his head, his cheeks flushed, he glanced at Carl who was there, bright red with embarrassment. Chihaya rolled his eyes.   
  
“We're all guys here, Carl.”   
  
“I-I don't care!” he squeaked, keeping his eyes shut.   
  
“Aww, someone's not comfortable with their sexuality...” sang a voice.   
  
Carl's shoulders squared and Chihaya cocked a brow as Jake, Ray, and Miru waltzed in next. While Jake and Miru still had towels around their waists, Ray was naked to the world, his hands on his hips, gyrating. Chihaya blinked at him, “...Stop that. Even I'm not that comfortable.”   
  
“Psh, you better be! You have a f—king hot girlfriend” Ray scoffed, jumping in.   
  
Chihaya smirked, blocking his face from getting splashed, “I suppose that's true...”   
  
“Tell me though: does Rosa's voice stay the same when you're tapping her? I mean, it's so cute to talk to her but during sex I'd feel like I was banging the Princess of Lollipop Land.”   
  
Chihaya laughed though Miru leered, “That is _still_ my sister, dick.”   
  
“I dunno... a lot of new sexual experiences with her start with 'Miru suggested this...'” Chihaya drawled before cocking a brow, “The one that still gets me the most was when she went down on me for the first time, I was peaked and she said 'Miru didn't say which was easier'...”   
  
Miru's eyes crossed, seeming appalled. “...Oh my God, she actually _said_ that?”   
  
Ray hugged Miru's shoulders, cheeks pink and looking content, “Miru loves facials, don'tcha?”   
  
“Shut the hell up!” Miru glared, trying to wrench away.   
  
Jake smirked, cocking a brow, “I actually hate seeing Cecelia's face...like that. I mean, back in the day, it just kind of was funny but with her I feel like such trash.”   
  
“Rosa never lets me finish” Chihaya sulked.   
  
“Because she's got you whipped” Ray said, making the little 'fwish' sound along with the motion, “'Who the f—k said _you_ can come, Chiyo? You only come when I tell you to'. That's why you need to be like, 'woman, that is _my_ penis you've got clamped together. I'll waste babies when I want'.”   
  
Chihaya eyes narrowed, his brow raising, as he had to snicker, “Yea, um, about that...”   
  
“Seriously, don't _ever_ say that to Rosa, the 'babies' part” Miru snorted, “She'd freak out and probably never have sex again.”   
  
“Done” Chihaya said swiftly.   
  
Miru laughed and Ray sighed, “Julia and I are off again...I tried to sneak into her room the other night, you'd have thought I was going to steal something. She started throwing all the crap on her nightstand at me...all I wanted was a little lovin's...”   
  
“Why are you 'off'?” Miru questioned dryly, “Were you looking at super kinky porn again?”   
  
“So I get off to four or five women having lesbian sex. What man doesn't!?”   
  
Miru's nose wrinkled, “Me, duh.”   
  
“I think it gets bizarre when it's more than three women...” Chihaya admitted.   
  
Ray pouted, looking to Jake, “You got me on this, right, man?”   
  
“Cecelia would murder me if I looked at porn so you're on your own” he snickered.   
  
“What about you, Carly man? Women gangbang, it gets you going, right?” Ray heckled.   
  
Carl just covered his head, resting his face against a rock, “Not...listening...”   
  
Chihaya grinned mischievously, tapping Carl's shoulder with his toe, “Carl likes the super kinky ass stuff. Leather g-strings, tentacles, ball-gags, and candle wax. The crazy s—t.”   
  
Carl sent him the darkest look ever and Ray laughed, shaking his head, “That's where it got a little _too_ weird for me. I have trouble getting off watching a woman getting screwed by steroid addicted octopus.” 

  
“Honestly...that's the only porn with women I could watch” Miru coughed.   
  
“Uh oh, Miru's bi-curious” sang Ray, nudging him.   
  
Carl's eyes widened and he stared as Miru talked to Ray and Jake before mouthing to Chihaya, looking almost alarmed, 'He's gay??'   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow and nodded some. Carl looked dually freaked and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't getting the idea that Miru was ultimately very aroused or excited at all about this situation...though he supposed he could see the potential, it was a little rude to assume he'd get turned on by...them. Wait, which was more insulting...?   
  
“O-oh! I found you guys!”   
  
Chihaya looked up as Souta walked out, wearing a towel. Chihaya smiled smugly at him, “Hey-y-y, how was last night? Or this morning...”   
  
Souta's pale cheeks tinted with color, slowly sinking in the water, and smiled brilliantly, “Pretty amazing, actually! I think I can see the hype.”   
  
Chihaya chuckled, Ray cocked a brow, “Hype about what?   
  
“Souta got laid for the very first time today” Chihaya announced.   
  
Souta squealed, “Chihaya!”   
  
Ray nodded, impressed, “I've met that Dorothy chick before, man, when she was talking through the stuffed animal and scaring the living f—k out of me. I mean, apparently being in a relationship helped her make some super impressive progress. And that you've actually gotten into her pants? Good job.”   
  
Souta flushed and twiddled his fingers, “Th-thanks, I think. I...I feel like a noob. I don't really know what to...do. I mean, of course I've...watched things but I'm still not sure if it's correct though.”   
  
“As long as you don't burn her with candle wax, you're good” Ray nodded.   
  
Chihaya laughed as Souta looked puzzled. As far as he knew, Souta was a little too squeamish for that heavy hardcore porn that involved anything like pain... “Well, if she gets wet, you know you're in at least a little. There's always room for growth.”   
  
“A-ah, she sort of did” he flustered.   
  
“Can we talk about something else?” Carl suddenly blurted.   
  
Ray blinked, “Well, we can try...but we're a bunch of guys in a tub chilling. We could be talking about graham crackers and it'd somehow get back to sex.”   
  
“Actually, that's an easy one” Jake remarked.   
  
Carl just groaned and Chihaya laughed, standing, “I think I scheduled my lunch for ten minutes from now anyway so I better go before the nakai come and beat me.”   
  
“Aww s—t, I forgot about that” Ray groaned, standing as well, “I'm taking lunch with Julia. Hopefully she'll let me back in her bed.”   
  
Carl flushed, standing and quickly wrapping the towel around himself right away, “I-I better find Katie! See you all later!”   
  
Ray cocked a brow as he rushed off, “Your buddy there is a little tense, man. His lady taking care of him?”   
  
“I'd assume. That's just Carl though” he rolled his eyes around.   
  
...Or so he'd thought.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya slid the door to his room open and blinked, finding Rosa lying on her stomach on top of their futon, appearing relaxed. She smiled warmly at him, “Hi, baby.”   
  
“Hey...you high?” he questioned, closing the door.   
  
“No...I got an amazing massage...” she murmured contently.   
  
Chihaya stared at her, his eyes narrowing slowly, “Was it a guy?”   
  
“Mm hmm...he was a charming fellow named Han...” she yawned, sitting up.   
  
“So...you think I'd be okay with you getting a massage from a guy while you're naked?” he demanded simply.   
  
Rosa smirked and stretched, “Darling, he was positively beaming, asking me how to get softer skin and that he'd never seen such rippled muscles, even in his pilates class. He asked if my boyfriend was gorgeous...”   
  
Chihaya stared at her more...before rolling his eyes around, 'oh'ing', “Ah...going to tell Miru about him?”   
  
“Of course not” she scoffed, wandering over to him, kissing him sweetly, “I'll let him find him if it's to be. But mm, you're so warm. Were you in the bath?”   
  
“Yea, with the man club” he purred, hugging her flush against his chest, nipping hotly at her neck, “I think I want a massage too...”   
  
Rosa giggled and tugged him to sit, taking off his yukata, “Han did show me some tricks!”   
  
“Why don't you understand my innuendo...?” he sighed gravely.   
  
She nyahed and kneaded her fingers into the flesh of his shoulders. He closed his eyes and moaned, feeling double less tense...and definitely horny. Rosa squeaked as he captured her with a 'rawr', turning her over underneath him, kissing her passionately. She whined, “Chiyo-- mm, stop. The nakai hasn't brought lunch in yet.”   
  
Chihaya groaned and sat up, feeling disgruntled, “I guess. She seems to look down on us enough as is.”   
  
The woman brought them breakfast this morning, the two still sleeping pretty heavily. Chihaya opened his eyes long enough to see her disapproving glare, like, 'unmarried heathens!'. Meh, eff you too!   
  
They sat at the table and Rosa frowned thoughtfully, “Actually Chiyo, has Carl mentioned anything going on between Katie and him? She seems super upset with him.”   
  
“...Really?” Chihaya groaned, “Again?”   
  
She poured him and herself some ocha, nodding, “I mean, have you noticed? She's just super tense and bitey.”   
  
Chihaya frowned, “Well...Carl was acting a little tense back in the hot spring but he's always super squeamish like that so I didn't think he was acting any differently. He was kind of giving me these looks though so...dunno.”   
  
“I--” she paused as the door slowly opened, the servant walking in with an elaborate traditional Japanese lunch for them both.   
  
Rosa gave her a smile which the woman completely failed to reciprocate so Chihaya just gave her a bland expression. Psh, he wasn't going out of his way to be pleasant if she couldn't be.   
  
Rosa groaned as she left, picking up her chopsticks and murmuring a quick 'itedakimasu' before leering at him, “Can you not be nice?”   
  
“I can be very nice but I won't be nice to someone judging me” Chihaya scoffed, repeating the same traditional action before taking a bit of rice.   
  
“Maybe she's having a bad day” Rosa insisted.   
  
“Or maybe she's just a ho” Chihaya retorted dryly.   
  
She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, “What am I going to do with you?”   
  
“See? We're already like an old married couple” he snorted, munching.   
  
“Don't talk with your mouth full, dear” Rosa sighed airily, drinking her tea.   
  
Chihaya mock-glowered, “You know, Ray said you have me whipped. I'm starting to think that's true!”   
  
Rosa laughed before blinking sultrily, “Maybe you'd _like_ being whipped.”   
  
“...I want you _so_ bad right now.”   
  
She laughed again before there was a knock at the door. He glared, calling to whoever,“Are you dying?”   
  
“C-Chihaya! I really need to talk to you!”   
  
Chihaya groaned as Carl's voice pervaded the space and grumbled, “My friends are so needy...”   
  
Rosa stuck out her tongue, “Come in, Carl!”   
  
Chihaya leered at her and the guy slowly slid the door in, peeking, “O-oh, Ro-Rosa's here too?”   
  
“She is my nagging wife” Chihaya snorted.   
  
Rosa jabbed him and Carl kneaded his hands, grinning nervously, “Uh...”   
  
Chihaya raised a brow but groaned, “Powderpuff, can you go meander on the veranda or check on someone for a few minutes...? And get right back here because I intend to stick to my original course of action.”   
  
She pouted but nodded, rising to her feet, and exiting. Chihaya glared, “You have five minutes, buddy, I was about to get some.”   
  
“Ugh! Is that all you can think of?! I need your help! Katie hates me!”   
  
“What _now_? What have you done?” Chihaya groaned, in disbelief this was happening again.   
  
Carl twiddled his fingers nervously, pinking, and gazing to the side, “...We were, well, in separate futons last night--”   
  
“...Why?”   
  
“B-because! I've never slept with Katie before like that!”   
  
Chihaya was a tad startled by this, “...Why not? You've never got some quality bed snuggling in with your woman, you little horndog?”   
  
Carl flushed and glared, “Lemme finish!”   
  
“Go on...”   
  
“A-anyway, in the middle of the night, she-she sneaked into _my_ futon and well, she-she started... _touching_ me!”   
  
Chihaya stared at him, truly confused and wondering if he should be or not... “...Score?”   
  
“No!! No, not score!” he freaked.   
  
“Carl...I don't like being confused and you're quickly running out of time. Why is it a problem your girlfriend started touching your stuff?”   
  
Carl looked flabbergasted, as if this should have been obvious, “Because it's _Katie_!”   
  
“...?”   
  
“She-she's a sweet innocent girl! I-I was shocked!”   
  
“...Wait a minute” Chihaya gawked, standing.   
  
“What?!”   
  
Now in complete disbelief, he held up his hands, eyes wide, “...Carl, you and Katie haven't...had sex yet?”   
  
“Of course not!!”   
  
“But...you two have been together longer than Rosa and myself. And definitely Souta and Dorothy! Why? Are you guys waiting for something?” Chihaya pestered.   
  
“I don't see why I have to be pressured into sex!”   
  
Chihaya was bewildered, “Why you...?”   
  
Then it hit him...Katie was feeling _him_ up, he about exploded when someone even mentioned the idea of having sex...   
  
“...So what you're saying is...Katie wants to have sex but...you don't” Chihaya said plainly.   
  
“E-exactly!” he blustered, “I-I mean, it's been going on for _weeks_. I've just been ignoring it, I thought she'd get over it!”   
  
Chihaya gaped, “Dude, if she wants to have sex with the guy she's been with for _centuries_ , she's not going to 'get over it'! What's wrong? Are you not sexually attracted to her?”   
  
Carl groaned, sitting, burying his face in his hands, “Of course I am attracted to her. She's beautiful, she's all I've ever wanted...but-but I _can't_!”   
  
Chihaya sat across from him, raising a brow, “I mean, it is a little weird at first, you know? You're not quite exactly sure where to touch or what's the right reaction or whatever but no one's a pro right off.”   
  
“It's not _that!_ I just don't like it!”   
  
“How do you know if you don't like it!? You've never had it!”   
  
Carl huffed, raising his chin defiantly, “I just know.”   
  
“Carl...if I hadn't known you a majority of my life and _know_ for a fact that you are not asexual, I'd say 'fine' but what are you doing? Are you like...looking at...other stuff for... satisfactory purposes...?”   
  
“It's what I've always done” he said indignantly.   
  
“ _You have a girlfriend_ ” Chihaya said boldly, “ _Maybe_ if Katie was waiting, I'd be like, oh yea, okay, but she's waiting on _you_ and you're still getting gratification from _videos_ when you can have it yourself! I'd hate you too!”   
  
Carl sobbed, hugging Chihaya around his arms, “What do I do-o-o-o-o?!”   
  
“Stop being a wuss and go have sex with your girlfriend” Chihaya grunted, shoving him, “You know, Carl, sex is how babies are made so how can you have your three kids if you refuse to have it?”   
  
“Oh my God, you're right!!” Carl squealed, running out, “I have to go figure it out!”   
  
Chihaya stared after him for a long few moments before shaking his head, “That boy ain't right.”   
  
Rosa peeked back in and looked around, “Is Carl-chan gone...?”   
  
“Yea...” he groaned, rubbing his face, “...Rosa, tell Katie I feel super, super bad for her...”   
  
“...?”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Who...the hell is it now?” muttered Chihaya, squinting irritably as he was awoken from his intercourse-induced slumber.   
  
Rosa mumbled something incomprehensible as she buried her face against his naked chest, her arms wrapped around him. Staring at her, still distinctly pleased with the breaking of _her_ discomfort with having sex after all that mess, he relaxed his head back on the pillow, set to ignore whoever. He was on a damn two day vacation, not counseling these idiots...   
  
“Ro-sa! I really, really, really need to talk to you _right_ now!”   
  
Damn it...Rosa lifted her head, opening her red eyes partially, dazed, “Katie?”   
  
She sat up and stretched, rubbing her neck, her chest jiggling with the action. He gave her a pitiful pout, imploring, “Don't go... we need to tell our loser friends to help themselves. How will they ever learn otherwise?”   
  
“You just want to have sex again and you know it” Rosa smirked at him, retrieving her yukata.   
  
“I mean, duh, but still! It's called 'raising the child'.”   
  
She laughed and kissed him faintly on the lips, “Be good. Go outside and walk in the garden...and meditate. I think you need it, you're all hot and bothered.”   
  
He just groaned and grabbed his yukata, pulling it on, disgruntled, “This sucks.”   
  
Rosa blew him a kiss and opened the door. Katie was on the other side, looking...well, super pissed and her face was bright with rage. “Carl and I have no future!”   
  
...Uh oh. Rosa glanced back at him quickly, saying slowly, “Why do you say that, honey?”'   
  
Unlike Carl who kicked Rosa out of the room, Katie was perfectly fine with him being here during this...which may or may not be a good thing. “He's _not_ attracted to me!”   
  
Rosa tilted her head, bewildered, “Not attracted to you? That's nonsense! He's always talking about how pretty you are.”   
  
“Well then I guess I'm not _sexy_ to him, the ass” scoffed Katie, slamming down on their pillows at the table, pouting.   
  
Rosa sat as well, frowning, “Did he say that?”   
  
“He doesn't _have_ to!” Katie hissed, crossing her arms, “I tried to come onto him last night, he _freaked_ like I was trying to stab him or something! And then today, I guess he felt bad and tried to come onto me but ended up losing interest once it got past just kissing!”   
  
Chihaya groaned loudly. That _dummy_. Katie shot him a sulk, “Is he not...into sex, Chihaya, or is it really just me?”   
  
“Katie, no, it's definitely just Carl” he groaned once more, rolling his eyes.   
  
Rosa frowned more before clearing her throat, “Perhaps he's...just not into that kind of thing, honey. Some people don't really have a sex drive.”   
  
“I doubt that's the case. I got mad at him the other day because I found his stash of porn on his computer” Katie mumbled, “I mean, he'd rather look at other people have sex than have it with me, that's the plain and simple.”   
  
... _Idiot_. Rosa stared at her for a long moment, as if something had dawned on her, “...He still...looks at porn.” Wasn't voiced in a question.   
  
“Yes! Tons of it too, from what I can tell! I mean, am I not _here_? Am I not a ready and willing resource?!” Katie demanded, angry, “I'm sorry I'm not some hot slut like those porno chicks but quite frankly I don't wanna be!”   
  
“One second, honey, something just popped in my head and I need to clear it up before I try to help you with this” Rosa said sweetly before giving Chihaya a rather daunting yet expressionless look, “Chihaya, do you still look at porn?”   
  
...Damn it, Carl, get him dragged in this! “W-well, if I stumble across it, I look, but I never go looking for it” he insisted swiftly.   
  
“And I wouldn't find any under your bed or stashed on your computer?”   
  
He grimaced and grinned slowly, “Uh...I...don't look at it, you can see the 'last viewed' date. And I do have some magazines...”   
  
Her eyes narrowed and he quickly blurted, “Uh, Katie, that's really just how Carl is though. He sets his mind to not liking something and then he keeps in his comfort zone. And for whatever reason his comfort zone is to beat off with porn instead of actual sex. Unfortunately, you're going to have to take lead on this...”   
  
Katie's frustrated look melted to one of perplexity, “What...? I tried though, he flipped and ran.”   
  
“Well, keep him from running...?”   
  
Rosa and her blinked at him before Rosa 'oh'd', waving her closer and whispering something to her. Katie looked shocked and gaped, “B-but oh, would he actually get...excited?”   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow and Rosa shrugged, “Only one way to find out...you probably have to wait until we get back to a bed though.”   
  
Katie nodded before standing, “Thanks. Sorry for intruding. I'll see you in the lounge later?”   
  
Rosa nodded as well and walked her to the sliding door...before pinning him with a furious look, “You have porn. Is sex with me _that_ unfulfilling?!”   
  
“Don't even _joke,_ Rosa. Come on, I have intrigue at best. I'm not really all that turned on by images” Chihaya rolled his eyes, standing, before giving her an adorable expression, “Besides, when do I have time for porn between you, Bion, and work? And you're all the porn I need.”   
  
She snickered and kneed him, fixing her hair, “Fine, I guess...”   
  
“What did you tell Katie to do?” Chihaya questioned curiously, “And more importantly, would I like it done to me?”   
  
Rosa laughed and took his hand, leading him from the room and winking, “Maybe.”   
  
“...?”   
  
  


* * *

“I...have tried every trick in the book to get her back but no! No, I've lost her for forever!” sobbed Ray.   
  
Chihaya sighed, drinking tea, “This has been one long episode of relationship drama since we got here...”   
  
It was the last day, everyone getting a final chill treatment in. The girls were all off getting manicures and pedicures and soaking in the bath while the guys just finished a final dip and were now enjoying a drink.   
  
“That's what you get anyway, bitch, trying to have your cake and eat it too” Jake said simply.   
  
Ray leered at him before pursing his lips, tapping the table, “I mean, I... I love Julia, I...I don't want to lose her.”   
  
Miru was lying on his back, spacing, before coming to and looking at him, shocked, “Uh, what? Sorry, I zonked out.”   
  
“You haven't been the same since Han Solo got his hands on you” Ray sulked.   
  
Chihaya snickered and Miru glowered, flushing, “W-well, I broke my vow _once_ but from here on it's official: no more sex!”   
  
“...Until another hot Swedish guy shows up!”   
  
Miru chucked a spoon at him and Chihaya smirked, rolling his eyes, “This has _definitely_ been one peculiar vacation...”   
  
“U-uh, Ray” Souta suddenly squeaked.   
  
Ray raised a brow at him and Souta flustered, “Have-have you tried telling her that if-if the porn upsets her and it's an ultimatum, she's more important any day? Um, if-if that's true...”   
  
“Of course it's true! But she has to know that, right? I mean, what the f—k kind of jackass moron would choose some pictures and touching themselves over a breathing, hot, willing female?” demanded Ray indignantly.   
  
Chihaya coughed loudly and falsely as Carl leered at him deeply. Souta shook his head, “Maybe she doesn't, especially since you keep going back to it! Maybe she just thinks you're not happy with her alone!”   
  
“That's not even close to true! Ugh...but I've hit rock bottom, I guess anything is worth a shot now, including the _obvious_ ” he grumbled.   
  
“And I hope you realize you have specifically hit rock bottom if _Souta's_ giving you relationship advice” Chihaya chipped in.   
  
Souta pouted at him and Ray lifted his chin haughtily, starting towards where the women folk probably were. Chihaya sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, grabbing his bag. Okay, this wasn't quite the vacation he imagined but...well, they still had France.   
  
Standing outside as they waited for everyone to finish, he cocked a brow when he saw Mai hugging all over her blond poorly misguided boyfriend... 

  
...Wait, Mai was here? 

Staring blankly, pretty sure he hadn't seen her or her guy friend this entire time, he shook his head a bit. Well, Rosa did hold up her end of the bargain on that bit. Of course, it seemed everyone else picked up the slack of trying to annoy him... 

His eyes widened as Ray appeared, holding Julia's hand, the woman in question hugging his arm contently. The weird fellow grinned liked the Cheshire cat and gave a 'thumbs up'...yea, that poor, poor woman.   
  
He jumped when Rosa hugged his arm, looking happy, “Yay! So many happy couples. This was an amazing idea, Chiyo!”   
  
“Yea...” Chihaya agreed at length, glancing to Carl who was nervously looking at Katie who in turn seemed fiercely determined.   
  
...Somehow he had to figure in minus one happy couple...   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Oh my God, this year is so awesome!”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya yawned some as Rosa rushed into Yume Monday afternoon, looking too excited. He'd dropped her off at home last night, the group arriving late so he had a taxi take him to the Wensington house and get his car. He could park it somewhere until he could drop it back off but figured her dad wouldn't appreciate him sending her home alone on the ferry.   
  
Pulling outside her house, he smiled some, carrying her bags to the door. Rosa gave him a cute coy look, “Thank you, Chiyo, I had a great time.”   
  
“Good” he had replied, leaning forward to give her a loving kiss...   
  
He jumped a foot though when the door opened, interrupting, and Yagami Koji appeared with a tight smile, “Hi, milady. Did you have fun?”   
  
Rosa wheeled away from him, much to his disgruntlement, and squealed, “Yea, papa! It was so fun. You and mama should go on a hot spring trip, it was super relaxing!”   
  
“Perhaps” he agreed, kissing her forehead and blinking languidly at Chihaya, “Well, thanks for bringing her home. Will you be staying the night?”   
  
“Uh...no, I'm good. Just wanted to make sure she got home safe” he slowly drawled nervously.   
  
“Mm...”   
  
Rosa shooed her dad away and smirked, kissing him, “Sorry about that, baby. He's always going to be a little nutty. I love you.”   
  
“Love you too” he returned at ease, giving her another chaste kiss for the road.   
  
Rosa smirked again when there was gagging sounds on the other side of the door. Giggling, she waved, “Be careful driving back! I'll see you tomorrow.”   
  
He nodded and bid her a 'good night'...her dad was still so possessive! And it was making him jealous! Rosa was _his_ Powderpuff! Let her off the leash a little! Grr...   
  
But...   
  
“Why are you excited?” he questioned, stirring some soup.   
  
She scurried to his side quickly, tugging him down for a brief kiss before clasping her hands, eyes aglow with delight. “My daddy has a business trip and he's taking the whole family!”   
  
“...And that's good why?”   
  
“It's in Spain!”   
  
Chihaya paused, about to taste the soup, before looking at her, shocked, “Spain? You're going to Spain?”   
  
“Mm hmm, in a few weeks!” she said happily.   
  
“...Well...you'll be back in time for France, right?” he said nervously, “I mean, I'm not going if you're not.”   
  
“Oh, of course, sweetie, definitely! We'll be there two weeks, plenty of time to be back before the trip to France” she gushed, clocking in.   
  
Chihaya nodded, relieved, “Good...”   
  
Huh...two weeks she'd be away. That should be interesting...but well, he did have some missions to catch up with. Watching her waitress, he sighed some. Weird for him, he felt excited that she was going to feature her first Euro trip with him...but leave it to her dad, grr!   
  
Chihaya frowned when the door suddenly swung open and Carl stormed in, looking quite upset. Marching over to the computer, he clocked in almost violently and came over to the kitchen, grabbing a potato and just...chopping it.   
  
“...Okay, man, nothing I have here requires potatoes in any form” Chihaya informed him after a moment with a marked scowl.   
  
Carl sent him a dark look which Chihaya returned tenfold, “Don't give me that look, bitch, wasting my damn food. What the hell's your problem anyway?”   
  
The fellow growled loudly, “Katie stayed the night at my place, not wanting to go home, which hadn't been sketch to me in the beginning. But I start to go to bed and next thing I know she's-she's handcuffing me to the bed!”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened...oh...well, that's one way. Stroking his chin, he cocked a brow, considering the question he'd poised to Rosa, “...Actually, I'd love that...”   
  
“What!? You'd love being tied up and held against your will while you're getting felt up?!” Carl demanded in a hissy tone.   
  
“Oi, Rosa, add handcuffs to the list along with that strawberry chocolate stuff you got me for Christmas” Chihaya said, ignoring his question momentarily as the girl passed to collect the drinks he set on the counter.   
  
Rosa cocked a brow at him as she walked by and Carl glared, “You're _hopeless_. A hopeless nympho!”   
  
“I beg your pardon? Just because I enjoy sexual activities with my lady doesn't make me a nympho!” Chihaya scoffed, “Anyway, what happened? Did you two finally do it?”   
  
“No! Why should I have sex with her when she's tied me up!?”   
  
If he smacked him, he might have hit him too hard and killed him so Chihaya just stared at him for a long moment instead before remarking, “...Carl, she tied you up because apparently you freaked out before. I'm sure she wasn't trying to make it uncomfortable but you weren't really giving her much of a chance to...well, express how much she...wants you?”   
  
Carl flustered, “W-well, I won't be forced! I mean, just because I'm supposed to be the horny guy that wants to do it all the time doesn't mean I am! Anyway, you waited for Rosa so why can't Katie wait for me?!”   
  
Chihaya groaned and shrugged, “...You're right. Just seems odd to me, I guess. But you have the right to take as much time as you need. Just know that...at some point, people do get fed up. Just like you have the right to wait until you're ready...well, she has the right to leave if you're not ready soon enough.” 

  
Carl gaped at that and his eyes narrowed, “I...”   
  
Chihaya raised a hand, done with this melodrama, and jumped when Rosa suddenly rushed him from behind, hugging his waist, squealing, “Oh! I'm too excited, Chiyo!!”   
  
“Too excited to work?”   
  
“Such a jerk” she went monotone before handing him something.   
  
He frowned for a moment before blinking, surprised, “Woah, you haven't made me lunch in forever.”   
  
“I know” she sighed gravely, “I'm busy with politics...”   
  
Opening it up, greatly pleased it had the soft little orange drops he could kill for, he gave her a kiss before going to fetch a glass of milk to enjoy them with. He felt genuinely pleased with life. He hoped everything continued to go well.   
  
Wandering back from the fridge, he blinked, confused to find Rosa standing near the kitchen, gaping a bit, a hurt expression on her face as Carl went back to fiercely chopping potatoes... 

...Somehow he didn't quite like that. Scowling, he stalked towards the two and glared in Carl's direction, “What's going on?”   


“Nothing” Carl remarked sharply.   
  
Rosa grimaced and forced an entirely too fake smile for her, waving a hand, “Nothing, Chihaya. I'm...going to get back to work.”   
  
Chihaya grabbed her arm and hissed, whispering in her ear, “Did he say something to you?”   
  
“No, no” Rosa insisted too quickly, tugging away and running away back to her tables.   
  
He stared after her for a second before giving Carl a dark expression, “What did you say to upset Rosa?”   
  
“I told you: nothing!” Carl snapped.   
  
“The f—k you didn't!” Chihaya snapped back, “Don't talk s—t to my girlfriend because you constantly have f—king issues with your relationships!”   
  
Carl recoiled and seethed, “Is that right, Chihaya? Your relationship's _so_ perfect but you have to constantly tell yourself it's okay to like her, get annoyed over stupid matters, and all you think about is sex? You don't have the right to talk about mine either!”   
  
Chihaya was almost startled. Almost. He probably would have been if he wasn't so pissed. Turning away to resist punching Carl in the face, cheeks red with anger, he wanted to chop something up too. How dare he f—king criticize him!? So what? Yea, he had mental conundrums, he was allowed to have a few. And it wasn't like he let his and Rosa's relationship fall apart over them like Carl let his with Katie! Son of a bitch! 

...He was a damn moron. When had anything ever stayed right in his life?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Katie and Rosa slowly pushed their dessert around their plates...almost this time last year, it'd been Katie and Carl being awkward and weird with each other. And sure they were back there again in the present ...  
  
But not as bad as it was between Carl and Chihaya.   
  
Chihaya occasionally shot a hot glare towards Carl who would do the same when Chihaya wasn't looking. They didn't speak to each other at all either. Rosa squirmed, grimacing. Somehow she felt she started this...   
  
She told Katie that Carl had seemed troubled so when Chihaya went to retrieve his traditional glass of milk to go with his orange donuts, she asked if he was okay. He said he was fine but couldn't understand why everyone wanted him to do things he didn't want to. She figured he was speaking about Katie and this whole issue, that the 'handcuffs' hadn't worked, and he was upset about it. Rosa insisted that Katie loved him enough that if they talked with each other, they could settle this without any heartbreak, that Katie could and probably would wait for him.   
  
He had an unexpectedly angry reaction of telling her to stay out of his and Katie's business, that maybe she was willing to sleep with Chihaya on a whim but he wasn't that type of person...a whim? She had done nothing of the sort! And she was shocked that sweet, adorable, nice as a teddy bear CARL would say something so acerbic to her. _

_That's what Chihaya had returned to and seemed to have figured out that Carl had said something to cause the probably very upset expression on her face. But...she figured it was no reason to cause a conflict so she tried to pretend everything was okay. And failed. She heard Chihaya railing him out though not what he said...and Carl yelled back something then they both fell into silence mode  
and had been there ever since. _

_What...what was going on?_

“Chihaya, can I take a break really fast...?”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya glanced back at Katie who looked weary and nodded slowly, dicing onions for a stew, “Sure. Are you okay?”   
  
“...I don't know” she laughed silently, “I wish I had never mentioned it but...I guess maybe it seems like everyone else is so close and intimate so I thought...I thought Carl and I were there but I suppose not. I...shouldn't rush him but I'm just not sure what to take this as...”   
  
She paused and Chihaya sighed, turning away from the stove for a moment and shrugging, “Katie, I...I think there's a difference between the Rosa's boyfriends kind of waiting and what's happening here. The guys Rosa had dated, they...well, they were in a rush to get into her pants because it was just a lust kind of thing, an attraction that would have surely passed. And they felt that if she liked them that she'd give into their pressuring...”   
  
Stopping to consider the rest of this comparison, he sighed, “You're not using Carl. You didn't pick him out just for this purpose. You chose him, you care about him, you have an actual relationship not dependent on sex. You're exactly where you should be for a healthy sexual relationship and Carl isn't really interested. The honestly troubling part about this is, well, neither of you are in the wrong. You feel you're close enough to have it and it's something you want but he's not ready so it's really not anyone's fault in this situation. Whatever comes, I don't think you should beat yourself up. You know what you want from a relationship and Carl...might not be it. I mean, it could be forever before he's ready.”   
  
Katie bit her lip and rubbed her arm, “...I love him though, Chihaya...that's...that's why it's so hard. I mean, I never thought it was this important but...I never had to wait for the guy before so I guess that's why. He has every right to be ready...but I feel selfish because I...don't know how much longer I can wait for him.”   
  
“Like I said, no one would be at fault if you two...split though I wouldn't want it to come to that necessarily” he said hesitantly, “Honestly? If I...if I was with Rosa in the future and we started living together and whatever, I don't know how we'd deal with the whole 'kid' thing. She seems to want them bad and I couldn't want them _less_. It's...it's big decisions like that that can divide people. I'm not saying you should just break up with him though. You guys...really need to discuss it.”   
  
She teared up and nodded, “I've tried but he just gets so...squeamish and runs off. I-I mean, even when I'm not trying to tie him up.”   
  
He had to smile a bit at that, “Yea, as erotic as that seems, that was a bit...profound. You're not dealing with normal guys here.”   
  
Katie laughed faintly, “I know.”   
  
She sighed softly and smiled at him, “Thanks for talking with me. I know it's not your thing.”   
  
“I'm starting to think I need to open a little counseling shop on the side of this place, it's like my second job now” he snorted but sighed, shrugging, “You're Powderpuff's buddy and my _maybe_ best friend's girl so I don't have any issues with talking.”   
  
Katie sucked her cheek and looked around for a moment, “...Chihaya, Carl's been upset with you for a bit now.”   
  
Chihaya stared at her blankly, “...Wha?”   
  
“Yea, like...he doesn't understand or like that you spent most of the bath vacation talking to Ray about sex or something...”   
  
Confused, Chihaya shook his head, “Well...I mean, I wasn't ignoring him. Just Ray, Jake, and, my God, even Souta were talking to me more. He was just complaining and being a prude.”   
  
“Oh, I'm sure” Katie insisted quickly before flustering, punching Chihaya's shoulder genially, “Well, thanks again. I'll get back to work.”   
  
“Go take a break” he said dryly, “Talking to me about craziness doesn't qualify as one.”   
  
She chuckled, “Okay. I'll be back in ten minutes, promise.”   
  
He nodded as she walked away and returned to cooking. Carl, who was being particularly useless and just ringing people up instead of, oh, cooking, glared and stalked over. “Why the hell are you talking to my girlfriend so personally?”   
  
Chihaya had to actually bite his tongue to keep from saying something totally sarcastic and managed out, “Is that against the law? I'm not going to get upset if you talk to Rosa except if you're a bitch to her like the other day.”   
  
Carl hissed, “It's _fine_ if she wasn't making eyes at you and smiling!”   
  
“What the f—k are you _talking_ about?” Chihaya snapped incredulously, “'Making eyes'? Like, 'making eye contact'? I guess we should just speak all robotically to each other, right?”   
  
He just seethed, “What do you even have to talk to her about anyway?!”   
  
“A threesome, Carl, a threesome” Chihaya glared, unable to fight back his acidic answer, “I was like, 'oh s—t, since Carl's not putting out, you should just start f—king around with me and Rosa'. Stop being an idiot!”   
  
Carl actually flinched backwards, his brown eyes widening with shock, before he gritted his teeth and stalked out of Yume in a rage. Chihaya trembled with anger and shook his head, clenching the edges of the counter. What was wrong with him?! Why was he acting like this!? The Carl he knew wouldn't just act this angry over something so small! And who the hell was he to tell him _or_ Katie who they could talk to? The little bitch!   
  
...What was happening to his best friend?   
  
  


* * *

  
“Will you be okay without me, baby?”   
  
“I'm a big boy, Rosa” he said dryly, drinking coffee at the hookah bar they slightly frequented.   
  
Inhaling a bit from the strange shaped flask, he exhaled and 'fwooed', “That is nice...and it's smooth, unlike that lethal flavor you picked last time.”   
  
Rosa smirked, “You just like the name.”   
  
“I'll have you know, when I'm already dead drunk and not embarrassed to order it, I love drinking 'Sex on the Beach'” he reported matter-of-factly.   
  
She giggled and pouted, “I'll miss you.”   
  
“It's two weeks in Spain, you'll forget I exist” he snorted.   
  
“You're such a jerk.”   
  
He waved a hand, inhaling more, “Just promise you won't run off with Enrique or Alejandro while you're there.”   
  
Rosa laughed, “I dunno, I might get smitten with a guy named 'Alejandro'. Kind of sexy.”   
  
Chihaya leered at her, “Forget it, you're not going anywhere!”   
  
She winked at him and pressed the pipe to her lips, frowning as Katie showed up. She'd invited her and Mai. The latter had previous engagements and Katie had wanted to speak to Carl or something...   
  
The girl looked shaken or at least troubled as she forced a smile for them. “Hi...”   
  
“Hi, honey. What's wrong?” Rosa cooed, pulling the other chair Chihaya didn't occupy closer to her so Katie could sit in it.   
  
Katie slammed down and looked teary, “I couldn't...I couldn't get Carl to talk to me. I couldn't convince him to even speak at all! I mean, what use is it if I can't talk to my boyfriend?”   
  
Chihaya tilted his head and shook it, “...I don't know, Katie. It...really does feel like he's changing a lot and I...I don't even know how to handle it. I'm not used to an angry Carl...”   
  
“Maybe someone should get Leona to talk to Carl then, since neither of you can get through to him” suggested Rosa, gnawing her lip.   
  
Chihaya shook his head and sighed, “I guess I'll try to tell Leona...”   
  
This felt so adolescent. Carl had actually defriended him on Bion and everything. He really didn't know what to make of that, this kind of vanquishing he was receiving for what felt like something he truly wasn't involved in. Carl had been the one to ask his advice about Katie and Carl was now the sole reason things were going badly. He refused to talk to her!   
  
Not to mention this whole thing with _him_. What...what was Carl's problem with him? They'd been friends forever and...yea, at times Chihaya wasn't the greatest friend but they could talk about anything, really, so...what was going on here? He...he was having a good life for once, he...   
  
He wanted it to continue that way. And he didn't want that to involve losing his best friend...   
  
“We'll figure this out, Katie” he grunted, “I mean, it's Carl. We just have to knock some sense into him, is all.”   
  
Katie nodded glumly at him and sighed, “I'm sorry this has gotten you involved, Chihaya. You're really being a good sport about it.”   
  
He rolled his eyes around and sighed himself gravely, “What can I say, Katie? It's kind of what I'm used to at this point. Without the 'angry' part, this is quintessential Carl...”   
  
Katie smiled some, “Well, at least you know him well enough. And you stick by him...”   
  
Rosa nodded emphatically and Chihaya blustered, grumbling, “I-I guess. I probably should go call Leona then...”   
  
Before either of them could remark, before Chihaya could even got out a breath or reach for his cell, like something out of professional wrestling, someone grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face flat into the table before him.   
  
His face burned like fire and he almost shrieked, horrified. “ _Sonuva bitch_!”   
  
Rosa screamed and he lifted his face, his nose bleeding like no tomorrow and his teeth vibrating with pain. All he could hear in his head for a blinding moment was buzzing with loud static nose, his vision blurred as one of his eyes felt like he'd been punched in it. He clenched his teeth together, his eyes tearing just out of reaction. _Ugh,_ his head was spinning so bad he couldn't even turn back to see who the hell did this or if they'd be a threat to Katie or Rosa.   
  
However...   
  
“Carl, why the _hell_ did you do that!?” snapped Katie loudly.   
  
...Carl?   
  
Rosa was squeezing his nose shut to clot the bleeding, using one of her hankies, sending an incredulous glare backwards. Chihaya managed to look back and was completely and utterly flabbergasted to see Carl's enraged face.   
  
... _Carl_ had hurt him...?   
  
“I-I can't believe you!” he snapped, shockingly, at Katie, “Is-is it _that_ important to you that you'd-you'd actually just do it with _anybody_?!”   
  
“What are you talking about!?” she exclaimed, furious.   
  
Carl's brown eyes raged, “That's what you're talking about, right? Just-just doing it with-with _him_ and-and- her?! That's just sick!”   
  
Katie and Rosa were confused but...Chihaya was in utter disbelief. He was talking about that...threesome slight.   
  
...Carl...honestly believed he was over here trying to make the moves on his damn girlfriend? Because oh, he would do something like that, wouldn't he? He'd mess with his ' _best friend's_ ' girlfriend because he'd obviously have a threesome to begin with. 

“You...are a f—king dumb _f--k_!” Chihaya hissed underneath the cloth Rosa was using to stop the bleeding, “You think I'd _actually_ do something like that, you little bastard?!”   
  
“How does the saying go?” he retorted acerbically, “'Like father, like son'?”   
  
Chihaya's jaw dropped ever so slightly and he gaped, trying to figure out if he understood what he was just told. And it took every ounce of him not to flip. He didn't hate his parents as much anymore, not by a longshot, but to be compared to parts of their lives that he'd never deign to live, to suggest that he was like them in that way...   
  
His lip shuddered and he didn't really understand why. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to anything. He just wanted to leave. If Carl couldn't understand that about him after all this time, after all their talks about life...if Carl couldn't understand when he was being sarcastic after all this time and especially about something like that...If _Carl_ couldn't understand that Chihaya would never, ever do anything like that to him...   
  
...Then he truly had lost a friend.   
  
“I don't know _what_ you're talking about or _what's_ going on but how dare you hurt Chihaya like that!?” Katie yelled, “Is that what you do? Stoop to violence!? You could have broken Chihaya's nose or teeth doing that stupidity!”   
  
“It's fine, Katie...” Chihaya said silently, “...I was telling Katie that you guys really need to talk. And I was...going to get Leona to talk to you about it but I don't think your own beloved mother can help you now. You do what you want.”   
  
Carl's eyes widened and Katie quietly rubbed her arm. Rosa was wordless as well before tugging him to stand, helping him up, “C'mon baby, let me get you cleaned up...”   
  
Chihaya obliged, still speechless, his heart clenching and his head spinning...how...how did this really happen? Did...did he want to know? Why'd...   
  
Why'd he feel so sick...?   
  
“Carl” Rosa suddenly said, startling him a little.   
  
Carl glanced over his shoulder at her and Rosa paused...before punching Carl square on in the nose.   
  
Katie jumped and squealed, covering her mouth, alarmed. Chihaya gawked, shocked by what he just featured. “R-Rosa?!”   
  
Carl screamed in pain, covering his nose as it bled similarly to Chihaya's. Rosa looked disturbingly not bothered and said in a cool dangerous tone, a tone at complete odds with her usual sweet angelic sugary voice: “Don't _ever_ do that again.”   
  
Grabbing Chihaya's hand, she led him away without another syllable and he stared at her, gaping widely. What the hell? “Ro-Rosa, look, he was an ass but that wasn't...necessary.” And it scared the crap out of him! Between her and her father they could both kill him!   
  
“I know” she said rather matter-of-factly before gazing at him with sad scarlet eyes, “But he hurt you...”   
  
Chihaya swallowed the lump in his throat and bit his lip though it was broken, bleeding, before bowing his head. “...Yea, I...I guess he did.”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Chihaya threw up that morning.   
  
Rosa came home with him and washed and disinfected his face. She'd been in tears because, well, who knew getting your face slammed into a table would make you look like such a mangled mess? The tip of his nose was blood red, he somehow had gotten miscellaneous mini cuts all over his face, his lip was busted and swollen, and his eye had a black ring around it. He looked like he got into a bar fight and lost. Horribly.   
  
Rosa had pleaded with her father over the phone to let her stay with him. But he brought up that she had to take these exams before they went to Spain, that he'd had to pull a lot of strings to get her to be able to take them early. He insisted though that if she was worried about him that she could bring him home and nurse him there. Chihaya hadn't wanted to but, well, she was crying so he went.   
  
Weirdly her mother freaked the hell out too when she saw him and instantly went into what he understood to be 'maternal' mode, not something he'd feature with his mother. Hideyoshi Julia would have said something like, 'I'll sue that little punk for ruining your one good point!' or something...   
  
Popuri put on soothing salves that alleviated most of the pain. The woman kept frowning and staring in his eyes. He felt groggy, dizzy, and too weak to really ask why but...   
  
“Your pupils are dilated” she finally said after extensive survey, “I think you have a concussion.”   
  
Rosa gasped and Chihaya groaned. How pathetic was that? 'How'd you get a concussion?', 'From a table!'. Yagami Koji frowned, leaning against the doorway, “Maybe I should call dad or Jilliana...?”   
  
“No, no, I'm f-fine” he assured, shaking his head and trembling as he came to his feet, Rosa rushing to his side to support him.   
  
“You're slurring...” Popuri bit her lip.   
  
He waved a hand as if it was no consequence and Rosa helped him up the steps...to her room.   
  
“Won't your dad flip...?”   
  
Rosa scoffed, helping him put his feet up on the bed, “If my dad doesn't realize I'm not going to do anything with you while you have a concussion...”   
  
“Might be fun, I could forget who you are right in the middle.”   
  
“Not funny.”   
  
He groaned, his head lulling, “Rosa...I...I think he's mad at me now because I...I guess how I've changed is affecting him? Like he was down with it when it was involving just me or you but now...now I guess he feels I don't understand him. Like, to me, sex or whatever with someone you love is just a given. Or at least when it's not violating your terms or something, he's just...not wanting to. And...I guess I have been overly sexualized...”   
  
Rosa was quiet as she rubbed his ankles before remarking, “You've always been like that.”   
  
“What...?”   
  
“You've _always_ been like that from what I can tell. You were making pervy remarks back before we were even dating” she pointed out plainly, “Unless that just started occurring around _me_...though I guess I wouldn't put that past you either...”   
  
He 'nyahed' though that even hurt, sticking out his tongue, “I'll have you know when I first met you I thought you were a complete lolita-chan type. AKA you weren't _my_ type.”   
  
She stuck out her tongue at that as well and snuggled into his chest, “Either way, Carl had no right to hurt you for any reason at all. He knows you better than any of us so why...? Ooh, it upsets me so much!”   
  
Chihaya sighed and felt his eyes blur, “Don't fret over it, Powderpuff. I...I'll need to find a new chef since he'll inevitably quit...and...”   
  
His mind almost went blank and he winced, “I'm tired. I'll think of the rest in the morning.”   
  
Rosa silently digested that and kissed his temple gingerly, grabbing one of her textbooks and turning off the light, using her cell phone to study.   
  
Honestly that was the last thing he remembered.   
  
How he actually got to work was a fog. Either her dad drove him here or her mom or he took the ferry. Walking to Yume either took ten minutes or an hour. He couldn't really figure out how to start up the computer for work he'd used thousands of times before and he actually put the lunch board outside the cafe before realizing it was breakfast. But oh, he cooked up a masterful nectarine tartlette. Good to know if he lost his mind he could still cook with the best of them.   
  
The day dragged on and he threw up a few more times before just feeling like he was about to keel over. He'd called Rosa and told her he honestly needed her to come in and cook for him, he was slowly falling...   
  
“Chihaya?”   
  
He looked over his shoulder, wobbling, and found Katie standing there, looking worried, “Oh my God, you look awful!”   
  
“Thanks a billion” he snorted, nearly dropping an egg...was that an egg?   
  
“I'm so sorry you got involved in this” she bit her lip.   
  
He waved a hand, “It's fine, Katie...I'm just more upset it's somehow managed to destroy one of the few friendships I hold dear and over something I frankly don't understand...”   
  
“...We broke up.”   
  
Chihaya paused and gaped back at her, “...Again!? What happened?!”   
  
His brain vibrated via his voice and he almost shook with the sound. Katie sighed, “He and I just...agreed that it wouldn't work out like we thought. It was a mutual break up this time, at least.”   
  
“Ugh, I'm sorry...” he groaned.   
  
The door swung open and he looked up, startled, as Carl wandered in...   
  
Well, Rosa definitely avenged him, he was working pretty much the same look except his lip wasn't swollen and his eye wasn't blue.   
  
...He didn't want to see Carl again.   
  
Turning away, he stalked back towards the stove. Carl made his choice the second he slammed his head into a damn table. It was over after that, Chihaya wanted nothing to do with him. Legitimately, at work, he couldn't fire him for personal issues but if the guy didn't resign then, well, Chihaya would be a bitch and find the simplest thing to get rid of him over. Carl...the Carl he knew since kindergarten would never ever hurt him on purpose. The Carl he knew would never have believed him capable of such bogus activities.   
  
The Carl he knew...knew him better than that.   
  
Wanting to send him a hateful glare for making him feel like this when his life for the past while had been perfect, for making him lose his best friend...   
  
His body went cold and his mind went black and bright white instead.   
  
“Chi-”   
  
...He felt nothing but hatred for making him feel this again.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
There were sounds...sounds of beeping and the hum of people moving around, speaking. It was dull, foggy, and almost ethereal. Opening his eyes, confused, he found a blur of black before him...everything was blurred, like a smeared painting. Squinting his eyes, he finally gained focus...   
  
“...Dad?”   
  
Hideyoshi Mark was standing beside the bed, wearing his black expensive trench coat, his arms crossed and staring down at Chihaya in a completely absent sort of way. His expression lacked all that idiotic joviality and taunting mischievousness. No...he was serious.   
  
...What happened?   
  
“Are you okay?” the man asked flatly.   
  
Chihaya finally realized he was in a hospital room, lying on a bed. Why...? “I'm fine...”   
  
“You sure about that?” he asked dryly, “You had a severe concussion, Chihaya. Don't worry, marvels of modern medicine have given doctors super easy treatments to get rid of the symptoms. In fact, they did so while you were asleep. They ran some tests because all your symptoms seemed to be a result of a brain lesion. However, _apparently_ your concussion just brought on some _old_ side effects I thought you'd be able to recognize, you little jackass.”   
  
Chihaya groaned, clenching his eyes shut, “...I had a seizure, didn't I?”   
  
“You're damn right you did” Mark snarled, “Now explain to me, Chihaya, why I was just told that you stopped taking your anti-seizure medication four years ago?”   
  
He squirmed, feeling ill...it was just one of those things where his parents were normal parents. He'd had numerous seizures all his life and was probably one of the reasons his dad had him followed. His mother had hired governesses that were supposedly 'medically trained' during that orphanage period. Unfortunately they had no people skill or responsibility which was why his mother flipped when she came home to find him gone...   
  
“I...I stopped having them when I was thirteen anyway! I tested it. I just stopped taking the pill for a few months and hid them and-and I didn't need them anymore!” he insisted, “And when I was eighteen, I had the doctor look me over. He said I was fine too!”   
  
“Well, he was a f—king hack!” snapped Mark, “I can understand not wanting to take medication, Chihaya, I know it had to suck but the reason they weren't happening was because of the pill!”   
  
The man turned away and ran his fingers through his hair, agitated, “What happened to your face anyway?”   
  
“Bicycle accident” Chihaya said silently, hating being lectured...   
  
“Yea, okay” Mark said sarcastically, “The bike clearly won in that fight. If there'd been a bike.”   
  
“Why are you asking me if you already know?!” Chihaya hissed, completely irritated now.   
  
Mark tapped his toe before grumbling, “Dunno, thought you'd tell me something different...”   
  
Chihaya was confused about this...but then realized the man must have thought there was some _good_ reason Carl came and slammed his face into a table. Maybe he had it coming or maybe Carl had been drunk or... 

  
“No” Chihaya admitted faintly, “No, nothing different.”   
  
Mark digested that and glared towards the waiting room, “Then why's the little punk out there in tears?”   
  
“What...?”   
  
“He came with you, all freaked the hell out. The doctors called me, of course, but he was the one that checked you in and whatnot. I kicked him out when I got here but he's blubbering like a baby in there.”   
  
Chihaya was a little startled. What...? Why? But he jumped when a pink blur rushed in, “Baby? Oh my God, are you okay?!”   
  
He grunted as Rosa hugged him tightly, kissing his cheeks rapidly, “I'm fine, Rosa, just...I'm fine.”   
  
Stiffening when she pulled away and her eyes were filled with tears, he groaned, “For God's sake, Powderpuff--” 

  
“They said you had a seizure” she sobbed, forcing her face against his chest, “I shouldn't have let you go to work! You were acting so weird, I should have known something was wrong!”   
  
He patted her back absently and sighed... “It's...my fault.”   
  
“Damn skippy it is” Mark remarked irritably, glancing at his watch before glowering, pointing at him, “I'll check in with you tomorrow. And since it's been all these 'years' since your last seizure, I'll let you handle it. But if you have another one, you're getting back on them even if I have to have someone slip them in your tea.”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened and Mark walked out, “And tell your 'friend' if he even dreams about busting my son's face again we'll see how he feels about swimming with weights.”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened more and he gaped as Mark waved, saying normally, “Well, feel better. Perfect as always, Rosa. Tell your mother I said 'hello'!”   
  
Rosa stared after him before finally saying: “...Did your dad just threaten to kill Carl and slip you drugs?”   
  
“I think so...”   
  
She suddenly looked serious, “Chihaya...you've had seizures before?”   
  
“Ugh, okay, yes, when I was little. They never diagnosed me with epilepsy or anything but I did have a few more than average...I haven't had one since I was thirteen-years-old though!”   
  
Rosa looked upset, “Why wouldn't you tell me...? What would happen if you just had one? I wouldn't know what was happening or why...”   
  
He tugged her against him, kissing her forehead and mumbling, “At first...I just didn't want you to know. Like when I was telling that orphanage story? I didn't tell you why my mom was freaked. Now?...I don't know. I didn't want to unnecessarily worry you, I thought it was over.”   
  
Silent for a long few minutes, she finally kissed him sweetly, “I'll stay here. I won't go to Spain. I'd worry about you the whole time.”   
  
“I'm peachy, Rosa” he groaned, sitting up, feeling a billion times better before blinking at her absently, “It's Thursday so you better get home...I'll try to call Yuuba in for me tomorrow and sleep and rest all day. Will that make you feel better?”   
  
She bit her lip and nodded slowly before burying her face against his chest, “I love you.”   
  
“Love you too” he said with a sigh, resting his face into the top of her head, still pretty exhausted.   
  
“U-uh, h-hey!”   
  
Chihaya's eyes narrowed and looked up, Carl standing on the inside of the door, his face indeed red with tears and still swollen from Rosa's attack. He was kneading his hands like crazy and actually was trembling.   
  
“...Hey” Chihaya said finally.   
  
The fellow bit his lip and choked, “U-uh, Ro-Rosa, I-I promise I won't do anything else but I-I really...need to speak to Chihaya.”   
  
Rosa gave him a look of disbelief and Chihaya sighed, rubbing her back and giving her a ginger kiss, “You get home, baby. I'll be just fine, okay? I'll see you tomorrow?”   
  
She nodded rapidly and gave him a long hug before scurrying from the room.   
  
Carl took a deep breath and slowly entered the room though keeping his distance, “You...you okay?”   
  
“I've been better” Chihaya remarked briskly. 

  
He cringed and sobbed, “Chihaya, I-I didn't mean to! I didn't, honest! I mean, I, at that second, meant to slam your face but-but I just thought--”   
  
“You thought _what_? That I'd actually do that with someone my 'best friend' is in love with?! I'm a sarcastic ass, Carl, I've been that way from the very minute we met! You _know_ that!” Chihaya yelled, getting frustrated.   
  
“Well, of all the things to say!” Carl retorted, looking upset, “I mean, you're the most uncouth person ever sometimes but that you'd actually just _say_ something like that when clearly Katie and I are having _that_ issue? I didn't know what to think!”   
  
“Okay, okay” Chihaya grunted, “Maybe it was inappropriate, maybe it wasn't _comforting._ But for God's sake, Carl, you _know_ me!”   
  
“I don't know about that anymore, Chihaya! You're like... ugh, so into your relationship and the sexual parts about it and-and you're talking to people!” Carl rambled.   
  
“...Okay?”   
  
“The _whole entire_ bath trip was innuendo. You talked to that Ray guy about sex, that Jake guy, even Souta! I felt like a complete outsider that whole time when the Chihaya I know wouldn't talk to just anybody about anything!”   
  
Chihaya was a little confused and incredulous, “...Are you telling me you were _jealous_? Jealous because I was talking to other people aside from you? Are you serious right now?”   
  
“Well...I didn't think about it that way but I guess I am!” Carl declared, throwing his hands up, “Gone is the Chihaya that I used to stay up all night with on instant messenger talking about Starcraft or-or how we're going to beat the boss in Warhammer! He's been replaced by some weird talkative sex...freak!”   
  
Chihaya stared at him for a second before remarking: “O-kay, we're done.”   
  
“Chi-haya!”   
  
“Carl...okay, I'm sorry Rosa is making me a more social person, I guess. And I'm sorry I talked about stuff that made you uncomfortable. I'm a super sucky friend and I deserved to have my head slammed into a table...” Chihaya rolled his eyes around, feeling a migraine.   
  
Carl sniveled, “No, you didn't! I-I was just so stressed between Katie and everything else! I'd-I'd kill myself if-if something had happened to you! And-and I was just going to beg and plead your forgiveness and everything and-and I haven't seen you have a seizure in forever and I freaked and-and the doctor said it was amplified by a concussion and-and I gave you the concussion! I'm such a horrible friend!!”   
  
Chihaya groaned as Carl pressed his face against his chest, feeling awkward, “This is a little gay, Carl...”   
  
Shoving him off, sitting up and wobbling to a stand, he sighed, “Look, you idiot, you may have been my only friend back when we were just playing Mario and Samus and whatever. But, you know, maybe I can expand, might have a few more people I can speak to about different things.”   
  
Carl's shoulders slumped and looked away but Chihaya hit his shoulder hard, snorting, “ _But_ you will always be my best friend, regardless who I speak to, and you should _know_ that. I'd get beat up for you, ass, you'll always be my man pal...and I'd never do anything directly to hurt _you,_ which I imagine would include _banging_ your girlfriend. Which also I wouldn't do since, you know, _Rosa,_ whom I also doubt would want to bang _her_ best friend. Stop flipping out. I've known you forever and even if I have more friends that does nothing to _us._ Just know that Rosa has breasts so she's kind of my weakness.”   
  
Carl sniffed and Chihaya held out his fist, “Now are we cool? Because I will beat your ass if we're not.”   
  
“Of course” Carl finally smiled a little, bumping it...before crying.   
  
Chihaya leered and gaped at him, “...What?”   
  
“I lost Katie _again_!”   
  
Chihaya just groaned, walking out with Carl following, “Just...forget it, man...”   
  
“Are you sure you're okay though?” Carl bit his lip as Chihaya signed himself out, “I mean, it was one of your bad ones...”   
  
“I'm good” Chihaya sighed, “I just hope it doesn't happen again...”   
  
“W-well, let me buy you something!”   
  
“'Buy me something'? What am I, your wife?” Chihaya scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “But you can get me a drink.”   
  
“Uh...you just had a seizure. I don't think you should be drinking...”   
  
“What are you, a doctor? Fine, you're probably right...just re-add me on Bion and we'll be good.”   
  
Carl twiddled his fingers, smiling shyly, “I actually sent you an invite this morning.”   
  
“Good. Oh...” Chihaya paused, glaring at him, “But if you ever do turn on me again, I'll sic Rosa on you.”   
  
“A-ah!! She scared me so much! She punched me in the face!”   
  
Chihaya had to laugh some, “Seriously. Remind me not to get on her evil side...”   
  
So life was still...kind of okay, minus the seizure and concussion and getting his face cut the hell up. He'd call Rosa and tell her to relax, knowing she was probably all worked up and wouldn't be able to sleep or go to Spain. But, well, as much as he loved his Powderpuff he could probably make it a few days without her.   
  
...Maybe.   
  



	19. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Lemon.

Chihaya shuddered as his manhood went rigid, Rosa's tongue working down his shaft, grasping and massaging his...”Rosa...it's two weeks. It'll be like, fwoosh, and you'll be back and...” He paused to moan. Well, did it really matter, actually...?   
  
Rosa sighed and lifted her mouth, giving him a sullen look, “Ray said you said I don't ever let you...finish.”   
  
“Oh, that...well, it doesn't matter. You satisfy the hell out of me either way.”   
  
She sighed again and knocked him onto his back, kissing his jaw, “I guess you will be fine. I know I'll be kind of sad without you for two weeks...”   
  
“I'm not going to be an ass and tell you not to go to Spain for two weeks because I may get a little restless, Rosa” he rolled his eyes before closing them, his lips parting faintly, basking in the feeling for a moment before continuing, “Now, if you were going for like a month or two, that's a whole different story...”   
  
“True” she conceded, snuggling against his chest, “You'll be fine.”   
  
“Yep...now do me” he said simply.   
  
She snickered but obliged...snuggling with him until she had to go, she gave him sweet little kisses and told him not to do anything crazy or to get beat up. He smirked and promised he would be a good boy...   
  
So weird though! Two weeks...he'd gone two weeks without talking to her before in the length of their relationship. Sure, it was in the beginning but he wasn't clingy. Meh...time to enjoy his two weeks without dating.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya waltzed into Yume, feeling pretty good, humming, listening to his MP3. So far so good. Ha! He'd barely even thought of her off partying in Spain!   
  
Sticking his key in the door, he blinked when he found it open with Carl already sitting inside, looking dazed... 

Frowning, he took off his headphones and cocked a brow, “Wow, you're early. What's going on...?”   
  
“Huh...? O-oh!! No-nothing!!” he squeaked, standing and rushing around.   
  
Chihaya raised his other brow and wrapped the earphone cord around the body of the music player before stuffing it in his pocket. “You're not still upset because Katie left you, are you?”   
  
Carl turned bright red and sputtered loudly, “N-no!”   
  
“...Okay?”   
  
The fellow groaned and shook his head, cheeks still scarlet, “...She came over last night. You know, to give me back stuff I'd given her though I insisted she keep it but whatever...and I mean, I was trying to give the stuff she gave me back then but she refused and we got into an argument!”   
  
Chihaya nodded slowly and Carl buried his face in his hands, “It was _so_ weird, man! I mean, we were _angry_ and it was weird we were angry over something so stupid! Then next thing I know we're like, making out and-and stripping! And...and.”   
  
Not sure he was hearing right or whether he wanted to throw Carl through a window, Chihaya said simply, “...Are you telling me...you had sex with Katie...just at random... _after_ you broke up and all that crap you put us through?”   
  
Carl nodded emphatically, eyes shut tight and his cheeks steaming, “I mean, it just... _happened_! I was caught off guard so much!”   
  
“Well...did you like it?” he asked semi-sarcastically.   
  
“Kind of. Not sure _I_ see the hype quite yet...” Carl rubbed his chin rather thoughtfully, “I mean, it was kind of messy for my taste...”   
  
Chihaya frowned deeply, “Uh, you used a condom, right?”   
  
He shook his head and Chihaya gawked, “Dude! You could be a dad!”   
  
“W-well, Katie insisted she'd take the morning after pill or whatever!” Carl flustered.   
  
Chihaya groaned, shaking his head, “How did she react to all this?”   
  
“She's happy. We're back together now” Carl said contently.   
  
“...Oh, I really could kill you.”   
  
Carl pouted and Chihaya grumbled, reaching into his pocket to take out Shinji, “I guess I'll text Rosa the good news...”   
  
“She's probably still in flight, right? She called Katie before she left and that wasn't too long ago...” Carl informed.   
  
Chihaya paused mid-text and frowned, “...Oh, you're right. Well, whatever, she can find out when she gets back too. Of course, Katie probably already told her so meh.”   
  
“Miss her already?” Carl teased, taking out ingredients for the day.   
  
“Of course not, don't be ridiculous. But I think I'll take this time to get all buff and diesel so when she gets back I'll be all masculine” Chihaya said dryly, “So in her absence I'll be hitting the gym four times a day.”   
  
Carl groaned, rubbing his stomach, “I think I did put on some weight since Katie and I'd been having issues. I suppose getting back on a gym regiment wouldn't be so bad. Of course, not four darn times a day, but...”   
  
Chihaya nodded, cracking his knuckles...so that was a good goal! Exercising more again! Lately he'd been slacking quite a bit. Rosa would probably be proud of him, that he didn't spend these two weeks playing Bion nonstop.   
  
Miss her indeed. These weeks were a time of restoration!   
  
  


* * *

“ _Poor Chihaya...”  
  
Mai frowned at Katie as the girl looked towards the kitchen where the male in question was chopping vegetables, humming. “...What? He looks perfectly fine to me.”   
  
“Well he's so adamant at convincing himself he's not missing her it's almost pathetic...”   
  
“It WOULD be pathetic if he missed her now. It's been two days!” Mai said incredulously.   
  
Katie just sighed since Mai failed to understand where she was going with this...but oh well. At least he wasn't going crazy.   
_   
“I was thinking of dying my hair...”   
  
Shomura Carl was sipping his beer before pausing and staring at Chihaya as if to ascertain whether he was serious or not. Chihaya appeared thoughtful and was stroking his chin. Souta blinked slowly, “I mean...what color?”   
  
“And why?” Carl followed up.   
  
“I don't know! Like...darker, maybe” he grumbled, “And I thought it'd be something different.”   
  
“I don't know, Chihaya, you're kind of pale. You doing anything darker might make you look...vampy” Carl closed an eye.   
  
Souta frowned, “Well, not black or anything like that, perhaps. Maybe a brunette color?”   
  
Carl's nose wrinkled, “That'd be so...weird! How would you like it if Rosa came back blonde or something?”   
  
Chihaya's brow rose as he drank idly, “...I dunno if that'd work on Rosa, honestly. Maybe strawberry blonde. I always thought that was kind of sexy.”   
  
“Are you sure you're just not...bored, Chihaya?” Carl cleared his throat, “I mean, you've never been into that sort of thing before. It's a little off the wall for you...”   
  
Chihaya scoffed, slamming his hands down on the table, “I am having a blast! I don't need Rosa to have a good time! I bet she's all freakin' partying and stuff! Well, I'll do cool junk too that I've never done before!”   
  
“I guess that is an interesting take on it” Souta agreed, “Might be cool. I'm sure my sister would be willing to do it for a good price.”   
  
“Excellent!”   
  
Carl sighed...this was so weird. Oh well, at least he was keeping busy...   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“I hate it.”   
  
Chihaya leered at his mother. She'd called and cussed him the hell out when she heard he'd had a seizure and hadn't been informed. Apparently his dad hadn't wanted her to bother him which Chihaya appreciated but his mother always found out so maybe it wasn't worth the effort. Today she'd come into Yume to check if he was _really_ okay and well...   
  
“Do you know how many people would _kill_ to be naturally blond like you and you go off and color your hair _brown_?” Julia demanded, leering at him.   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes, blinking at her sarcastically, “I thought it'd bring out my eyes.”   
  
“Oh pooh, that” she rolled hers around, “Well...I suppose it does. But still! It's almost horrifying!”   
  
“Mother, it's a vegetable rinse, whatever the hell that means. Apparently within sixteen washes it'll be gone. It's not permanent” he grunted, setting food on the conveyor.   
  
“Oh, thank goodness!” she exclaimed, relieved, “Though I suppose it would have grown out either way. Anyway, are you sure you're okay?”   
  
He just nodded and she glared a bit, “You know, it's not fair you and your father keep things from me and don't tell me you don't! I know you like him more but I _am_ your mother!”   
  
“Don't be silly. I dislike you both equally” Chihaya blinked cutely.   
  
“Uh huh. Well, you still dislike him less” she pouted, “And you agreed to go to France with him too!”   
  
“I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Rosa” Chihaya scoffed, cracking an egg into a pan.   
  
Julia looked around, wearing a crazy looking curly wig and an expensive dress, “Ah yes, where is your little sex kitten?”   
  
“'Sex kitten'?” Chihaya demanded, shaking his head, “She's in Spain with her family.”   
  
“Ooh, Spain. Spanish fellows are the best, I hope you know. Feisty lovers” the woman nodded, sitting at the counter.   
  
Chihaya sent her a blunt look before grumbling something even he couldn't discern and went back to cooking. Julia squealed suddenly, “Oh! Are you jealous? That's so sweet!”   
  
“I'm not jealous!” he snapped, flustering, “Rosa would never ever do that kind of thing to me, she's-she's...not like that!”   
  
“I bet you were going to say something like 'she's perfect', weren'tcha?” Julia grinned saucily, kicking the joint of his knee underneath the opening in the counter.   
  
“Don't you have some person's bed you can get lost in?”   
  
Julia gawked, “What a thing to say to your _mother_!”   
  
“My _mother_ just called my girlfriend a 'sex kitten'!”   
  
The twisted woman waved her hands as if this were just incidentals and blinked her blue eyes at him knowingly, “You miss her, don't you?”   
  
“Of course not! I am doing crazy stuff! Going to the gym, dying my hair. She hasn't even crossed my mind!” Chihaya scoffed haughtily.   
  
Julia smirked, “Uh huh...well, you have fun with that, darling. I have to get to the salon. Maybe I'll go brunette too.”   
  
Chihaya snorted and waved absently at her. Well, what to do tonight..?.   
  
He paused and thought about it...well, he'd go to the gym, duh. And maybe he'd go to the farmer's market and get some fresh ingredients for dinner. Then he'd play Bion.   
  
...Yea, sounded good.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Shomura Carl pinked but was content as Katie sat face forward in his lap on his couch, kissing him sweetly. She said she ultimately wasn't in the mood for anything more than kissing...strangely, he was a tad disappointed. Not because he was anymore in the mood but he figured he could try to get a little more experience, at least...  
  
He jolted when the doorbell rang and grumbled, setting Katie down, “O-one sec...”   
  
“Okay” she sighed, hugging his pillow and blinking towards the door.   
  
Opening it, Carl frowned, finding Chihaya standing there with his gym bag and headphones... _

_  
D'oh! “Aww frick, dude! I completely forgot!” Carl groaned, slamming his face in his hand.   
  
Chihaya snorted, taking the pieces out of his ears, “You would forget anything that requires you to move, lazy bum.”   
  
Carl leered at him and Katie laughed, “You were going to the gym, huh? I can go...”   
  
Chihaya frowned, his brow slowly raising at them and for the briefest moment he seemed...something before he held up a hand, “Nah, it's cool. You two...go on. I'll just go on my own, I can make it.”   
  
“Tomorrow, definitely!” Carl insisted.   
  
“Uh huh...you two have fun” he drawled before jogging off.   
  
Carl frowned himself and closed the door. Turning back to Katie, she found a whimsical smirk on her face, “He really is about to lose his mind, isn't he?”   
  
“What? Honestly, I think he's doing okay! I mean, I thought he'd be all lost without her but he's keeping himself busy” Carl replied, walking back over to her.   
  
Katie kissed his jaw, “I guess you're right...he just seems super restless and eager to find stuff to do. He could just be rolling with it and living like usual, not trying to do everything in the spans of two weeks just because she's not here.”   
  
“I suppose...” Carl relented, “But he'll be fine. Chihaya's not the needy type...like me.”   
  
Katie giggled and retook her place in his lap, “Yes, I'm probably worrying over nothing. It is Chihaya...and you're my needy type, that's all that matters.   
  
Carl blushed and smiled as she nipped at his neck. Yea, if Katie went away for two weeks, he'd actually probably feel lonely and like a nervous wreck for some reason. He supposed 'needy' wasn't even the right word as he didn't have to see Katie everyday or anything, even though that'd make him happy. If she wasn't there, he wasn't going to be just a lost dependent loser but...knowing that if he did want to see her, he couldn't? That'd bother him.   
  
...Yea, Chihaya probably wouldn't even notice that. His parents were consistently away his whole life. He never got attached to people in that sense as a result. He'd be fine.   
  
_ “You know, you are kind of cuter with dark hair.”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya froze mid sip of soup and looked to Kuwa Mai who was staring at him rather weirdly. Slowly dropping the spoon, he leered at her, “...What do you want?”   
  
“I am just making a remark, Chihaya, chill” Mai rolled her eyes, setting bowls of sundaes on her tray...before grinning, “Actually, I wanted tomorrow off! I'm going to Toucan Island tomorrow with Winston!”   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow, “Toucan Island...? Is everything made of Froot Loops?”   
  
“Dumb ass.”   
  
“I am _serious._ I want 'in' if that's the case.”   
  
Katie laughed, cocking a brow as she walked by, “No Chihaya, it's not made of Froot Loops. It's just a tiny resort island with some mainstay cultures. Only pop anything you'll get is a lot of the traditional women and female children there dress like Princess Jasmine from Aladdin.”   
  
“Unfortunately that's not as cool Froot Loops...” he sighed glumly.   
  
Katie snickered and Chihaya waved a hand, “Go on. I think Rika was asking for an extra day anyway.”   
  
Mai clapped, “Awesome!”   
  
Chihaya sighed, going over to the work calender. Mai smiled smugly, “You know, I guess he is being less of an ass lately since Rosa started dating him.”   
  
Katie smirked and rolled her eyes, “You'd think he'd...'convert' back to his old ways since she's away but I guess Chihaya really doesn't miss her-miss her.”   
  
Mai opened her mouth but jolted, eyes widening, as Chihaya made a weird screamy sound. Katie's blue eyes widened too and she quickly went to where Chihaya was standing in front of the calender, clenching his hair. Katie frowned, turning to him, “Hey, what's wrong?”   
  
“It's only been _five_ days?!”   
  
Mai and Katie blinked at him, confused, and he just continued to stare at the calendar for a moment before grumbling, stalking back to the kitchen and cooking in silence. Mai's brows furrowed, puzzled, “What was _that_?”   
  
“...Well, I guess Chihaya is a little clingier than we let on” Katie sighed with a smile.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“...Chihaya, get back over here.”   
  
Like something out a cheesy chick flick movie, Chihaya was staring despondently out of the window of his apartment, his fingertips touching the cold glass. She usually called on a rainy day...or if it was a Saturday she'd come over and snuggle with him, they'd sip some tea, and talk, sitting in the dark, watching the moonlight shine against the drops...   
  
“I think we've lost him, Carl” Souta suddenly remarked, both of them watching him from the webcam, “I mean, we played Bion for a minute and he got all sad...”   
  
“I don't know if he _got_ sad but he _is_ sad in a lot more ways than one” Carl sighed airily.   
  
“He's got it bad...”   
  
“I can _hear_ you losers” Chihaya grunted loudly, his headset still on his ears.   
  
A year, Chihaya. _A_ year. They'd only been together that long. He'd been alone and without directly needing people, aside from Carl but just barely, his entire life. But one year...   
  
...And he was absolutely miserable.   
  
Just a week left, he told himself...but that last week dragged ridiculously. He was certain that day he'd looked at the calender that at least a week and a half had gone by. He thought he'd done enough unusual activities to at least last that long and maybe just wing it the last three or four days. He'd gotten his hair dyed, went to the gym all week, went to the arcade, and even went shopping! He actually...bought her something. A t-shirt that said 'I am a puffy pink cloud!'. It just seemed appropriate.   
  
He glanced at Shinji, biting his lip. She hadn't even _called_ meaning she hadn't even thought about him. That kind of bugged him, honestly. He opened it briefly, about to text her and ask what the hell she was doing? At least call to make sure he wasn't dead!   
  


“ _I guess you will be fine. I know I'd be kind of sad without you for two weeks...”  
  
“I'm not going to be an ass and tell you not to go to Spain for two weeks because I may get a little restless, Rosa.” _

...Of course she wouldn't. He pretty much just told her, 'psh, I'm not going to miss you one bit'. He was an ass. 

Sighing, pressing his forehead against the glass, he smiled wearily. He used to play video games for hours when he was younger, got lost in them because he didn't have anyone or anything else better to do. After a certain age he told his governesses to 'suck it' when they attempted to keep running him and forcing him to study. He had exemplary grades, he didn't need them to tell him how to study. Bitches. But without his parents, when Carl was away with his perfect parents, he...got over lonely.   
  
Now, now without _one_ person, without a _her_ , it hurt again. It hurt again so bad...it was because Rosa just made him feel like he was actually important. Like he meant something to someone continuously, that for more than a few short weeks in a year he was actually worth something. She...still was one of the only people that said she loved him. Without her, he went back to how his life had been: him just living day to day, working, playing video games. Okay, he went and did his hair and went to the gym again but it wasn't... 

It wasn't the same, was it...? Going to jog daily wasn't going to replace going jogging through the park with Rosa then taking a warm bath with her after. Without her, coloring his hair was just like, 'okay'. She'd be stunned or excited or something...   
  
Wandering back over to the computer, he started to play again just because he didn't want to think about it anymore. Eventually the two tuckered out and left him...he went to his fictional house where Rosa's character was lying in bed, her screen name grayed out as she wasn't online. Chika, their fake daughter, was gurgling and he played with her for a bit, not wanting to get her taken away because of neglect. Finally, he lied his elf in bed beside his wife and went to bed himself.   
  
He stared at the spot next to him and turned away, closing his eyes and feeling depressed.   
  
...Meh.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Tuesday... 

“Chihaya! I suck at couscous!”   
  
Chihaya was sitting at the counter, his chin rested on the surface glumly, his arms hanging limp. Giving Carl a rather absent look, he stood and walked over to the stove. “Don't you see I'm wallowing in despair?”   
  
“I don't know why, she'll be back in five days!”   
  
“That's too long!” he snarled, grouchy, “I should have told her I might have died from that concussion, then she'd still be here!”   
  
Carl just sighed, smirking at him, “Chihaya, just call her.”   
  
“No. She'd think I miss her or something” Chihaya said shortly.   
  
“You do miss her!”   
  
He glared at Carl and grumbled, “She's off having a great time and hasn't called _me_ so why should I call _her_?”   
  
Carl just rolled his eyes at that and made other things while Chihaya finished the couscous. It was true! He wasn't giving her the satisfaction of knowing he was slowly about to flip out because he wasn't sure what to do with his life anymore. _Everything_ reminded him of her too, damn it. He tried to go to the movies but of course he recalled their first date. He tried to go to that hookah bar but that should have been a total duh. The beach, the river, the moon, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa. He was pathetic...   
  
Sitting back down, he stared at Shinji...even Shinji reminded him of Rosa! Ugh, this sucked so much. She'd completely pervaded his life. It was completely discomforting.   
  
Gazing at his cell phone for a long moment, he finally just sat up and pressed in two simple keys: 'hi'.   
  
He pursed his lips before his eyes widened. _Wait_! No, he didn't want to send that! Seething as he attempted to cancel the send but all too late, he groaned loudly, wanting to throw it across the room. Damn it!   
  
Stippling his fingers, glaring at the phone, he waited for her teasing message. 'Oh, you must be thinking about me every hour of the day, huh?'. 'shut up, woman!'. 'you texted me!'. 'well, shut up!'...Okay, maybe this texting idea wasn't that bad an idea, he was having a mental text message conversation. He obviously needed to converse with someone.   
  
...   
  
About seven minutes later with no response, he quite frankly was a bit offended. Oh, so she was too _busy_ to text him back, was that it? 'Oh, he just said 'hi', what do I care about responding to that?' Grr! He didn't miss her anymore! Not that he actually had!   
  
He almost jumped out of his seat when his phone chimed. Flustering, he glared at Mai who was snickering as she walked by, having noticed his reaction. Grumbling, he picked it up and sighed, pressing 'open'...his brows creased and he felt himself smile. So that's why she took so long, Rosa had sent him a freakin' book. 'omg, hi baby! omg, spain is 2 awesome! we've visited all the castles and ate all this amazing food. we went dancing and i haven't met an alejandro yet but miru and i think our tour guide is so cute! and don't get jealous he's like 11 but he's so adorable! and i got u and everyone at home all this stuff! and oh, i see all these romantic locations and i wish u were here to see them with me. and i told daddy that and he was like, gross. my daddy and mommy are better again 2, i told u they were perfect, right? it's really exciting! how have u been?' 

Blinking at all that for a moment, he looked at the words a second time without reading them and blushed faintly. What a wuss you've become, Hideyoshi Chihaya. An absolutely sap. All she needs to do is text you and you feel like you miss her more yet you're still happy to have that much. She had you under her thumb and you don't even care. Swallowing some, he closed his eyes and sighed, standing to go back to actually help Carl a little. Not before he typed in three small words: 

'I miss you'. 

Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, he cursed himself because, again, he was a little upset it was taking her so long...but snickered silently. She probably had some long ass response to that too. That's really how they worked in every situation. Rosa would text him her life story and he'd answer in a word. He didn't know what that meant exactly but it didn't bother him. 

  
_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head. I miss you..._

He started, shocked, when his phone started to ring and gaped. When the hell did he change to _that_ ringtone? ...Ugh, he must have gotten super buzzed last night, trying to drink the day away to make it go faster and decided to make that her stupid ringtone. Why was she calling...?   
  
Duh. That stupid text probably freaked her out or made her want to verbally laugh and tease him. He was tempted not to answer but...   
  
...He wanted to hear her voice.   
  
Dismissing himself for a moment to the back, he clicked send and sank down on the couch, “Hello...?”   
  
“Chiyo? You okay?”   
  
His nose wrinkled at that, noting she sounded almost alarmed but even that was entirely too comforting. “Why are you asking _that_? I was just sending a simple text. I'm not dying or anything.”   
  
“I know, but I thought...” she paused, “Nothing, I guess it just seemed weird.”   
  
“Weird that I have emotions? Sorry” he heckled absently.   
  
“Ooh, I don't mean it like that, dork” Rosa huffed, “You're just not the type to admit that sort of thing and I kept asking if you'd miss me...”   
  
“Well, it's easy to speak beforehand, woman...I really didn't think I would” he admitted faintly, “I've been doing unusual stuff for me to keep myself busy and all this and that but then I realized so little time had passed and you're still away...the days are dragging like hell and...I don't know. I'm pitiful but I...really miss you.”   
  
Rosa whined, “Oh Chiyo...”   
  
“I bet you don't miss me at all though” he remarked, crooking his neck, “I mean, you got the good end of this bargain. You're in _Spain_. I have to work with what I've always had.”   
  
“Don't be silly, I miss you _a lot_! And I really do wish you were here. Everything's so romantic and there's so many couples and all I can think of is how I wish I could share it with you...” she paused and yawned.   
  
He grimaced, “It's late, isn't it?”   
  
“Just a little but it's fine. I'm happy to hear from you” she insisted, “I was going to call but usually you don't seem to like talking with me on the phone.”   
  
“Well, that's stupid. I just don't have much to say on the phone usually. I'm perfectly fine with you chattering away” he mumbled, closing his eyes. 

Rosa yawned again, “Oh, I'll remember that...oh! Chiyo, Miru told me that the baby can be taken away if someone doesn't check on her at least once every two days--”   
  
“Chika is perfectly fine, Rosa. I read to and feed her every day” he smirked. She would be the one to bring up Bion...   
  
“Such a good papa” she rumbled contently, “Have you done anything fun?”   
  
He glanced up at his dark hair and realized he wasn't quite sure what Rosa would actually think of it... “Um...you'll see.”   
  
“Uh oh, what have you done?”   
  
“Got totally tatted out. I look like a yakuza biker” he said dryly.   
  
Rosa snorted, “You're afraid of needles, Chiyo.”   
  
“I am _not_ , I'm just afraid of _sewing_ needles! I stepped on one when I was little!”   
  
She giggled, “Okay, well, as long as they're cute tattoos...”   
  
Chihaya smirked, raising a brow, “I guess because I'd go get tattoos of unicorns and flowers?”   
  
Rosa squealed delightedly, “Oh my God, Chiyo! I can get a tattoo of a unicorn! It'd be so awesome and pretty!”   
  
“No!” he laughed, covering his eyes, “I don't like tatted women.”   
  
“Maybe you just haven't met a tatted woman you _like_ ” Rosa amended reasonably.   
  
“True.”   
  
Tapping his toe, he found himself sulking, “...You sure you can't come back like...tomorrow, Powderpuff?”   
  
“Nah, my daddy won't be done until Friday. I should be back Sunday morning though! You can come meet me at the park nearby the airport.”   
  
He grumbled, “It's only Tuesday...”   
  
“I know, sweetie. But it'll pass easy, promise. Go have fun! You don't need me to do that, you know?”   
  
Chihaya closed his eyes and murmured, “Dunno about that...I love you.”   
  
“Oh, you almost never tell me first! I love you too!”   
  
He sighed, blushing, and mumbling, “I'll let you get back to sleep. I'm sorry for interrupting your rest. Sunday. And I swear to God if there's a delay I'll swim to get you.”   
  
She giggled sweetly, “Okay. Have a good day, baby...love you.”   
  
“Love you too” he informed again.   
  
Staring at the phone as she disappeared off the line, he threw his head back and sighed...well... 

He'd never let _this_ happen again. He'd freakin' go with her next time.   
  
...He...couldn't stand this.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Oh look, the prodigal son has returned! And as a brunette too!” Mark gasped, sitting in the living room with a bunch of papers around him.   
  
Chihaya glared at his father, “Well, the son can _leave_ again and never come back if that's what the father wants.”   
  
Mark snickered and waved a hand, “I'm kidding, dummy. My home is your home...”   
  
He snorted at that but awkwardly sat on the couch. Unlike Christmas, servants rushed in with a glass of orange juice almost immediately for him. He nodded at them and took the glass, sipping it gingerly. “Anyway, I was just dropping in to see if everything's set for France.”   
  
“Yeppers. Got the money down for the tickets and everything. Just have to wait for the date and we shall be there” Mark replied absently, writing something, “You tell your lady to bring a couple pretty dresses?”   
  
“Oh, uh, I guess I'll tell her...” Chihaya mumbled, pressing the glass to his lips before murmuring, “I don't mean this to be an ass, father...but you...really can't love mother, can you?”   
  
Mark paused and glared darkly at him, “I love your mother very much. Just because we have a different way of showing it--”   
  
“Well, I love Rosa” Chihaya interrupted, leering, “And she's away in Spain and I can't _stand_ it. And she's only gone for two damn weeks and I'm about to lose my mind! But you and mom have gone _months_ without seeing each other and you don't even blink! Then you argue the whole time when you see each other again!”   
  
His father tilted his head at him before shrugging, “Your mother could go to Timbuktu for a year and I could be in Brazil but my love for her doesn't go anywhere. You're right to an extent; it's not right I go months without seeing my wife but it just happens that way. But you're also wrong; I miss your mother from time to time. You've never actually seen it but I'll fly to wherever she is occasionally to be with her. But we both lead very different lives...”   
  
He paused before continuing, “Rosa will be back, just like Julia will be back from wherever she is. The day I worry about that is when I'll lose my mind. And...maybe to some extent that whole arguing deal is because she's usually the one that disappears the longest. All the same, if your love's real, that kind of thing doesn't really bug you as much as long as they're happy.”   
  
Chihaya silently digested that before grumbling, “I'm not happy.”   
  
Mark smirked at him, nibbling on biscotti, “I guess some people are just clingy then. People go their whole lives without leaving the town they live in, Chihaya. That Rosa is privileged enough to go to Spain...that's special. Just like when you two go to France, it'll be special too...so instead of belly-aching that she's away, just plan to make that event as amazing and spectacular as possible. Dig?”   
  
Chihaya sighed and nodded some, “I...guess you're right, though it pains me to admit that.”   
  
His father 'nyahed'...and Chihaya looked off for a moment. “You know, I...didn't think you guys even liked me because you were away so much. I felt abandoned, like an afterthought.”   
  
“I already told you we were sucky ass parents, Chihaya” Mark sighed gravely, “I would have done things so much differently with you, honest, but hindsight's twenty-twenty, I'm sure you've heard.”   
  
“I guess” Chihaya grunted, standing, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Now I just can't deal with my girlfriend being away for two damn weeks because I suffer from abandonment issues as a result of you guys.”   
  
Mark groaned, setting his pen down, “Chihaya, I'm sorry. I really am, I promise. I know that doesn't mean much but I really wasn't expecting to be a father. And you know the deal with my own father, he sucks ass. I don't have much reference and I thought...I guess I thought giving you a good home and all was enough. I didn't think attention was that important but I was wrong...”   
  
“...Whatever. It really is no use bitching over it now” Chihaya remarked coolly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “I'll see you in April.”   
  
Mark just nodded some and pursed his lips, gazing out the huge glass window nearby.   
  
...He supposed Yagami Koji or Popuri just bathed their children in overwhelming love and tenderness. To an extent, he'd thought that was just spoiling the child...but what an ass he'd been, thinking that spending time with your child was 'spoiling' them. If those two's kids ever hated them that'd just be a personal problem. They gave them the world and then some.   
  
When Chihaya was four...he actually forgot who Mark was once. He'd come in, declaring his delight to see his boy after almost three months and Chihaya just gave him this blank look and actually said: “...Daddy?” in a questioning tone. It'd upset Mark so much he almost quit his job, he was in such disbelief. But...he didn't.   
  
Snapping his pen by accident in his angry grasp, he bowed and shook his head. He didn't really get the idea that Chihaya hated-hated him or Julia. He had, after all, spent Christmas with them and didn't run away when he saw them now. But he knew they'd only made that progress because of Rosa. Rosa, who had parents who were probably utterly perfect in how they raised her and her siblings. She had to come in and clean up the mess they made...   
  
Stomach flopping, he stretched on the couch with a heavy heart, not even able to pay attention to his work anymore. He wished everyday that the last 22 years were a dream, that he'd wake up and be able to see where he went wrong with his son. But that wasn't to be...   
  
...Let France be the step to a new beginning. Don't...don't let it be completely too late.   
  


* * *

  
  
... _Sunday_.   
  
Chihaya diced onions rapidly, staring at the clock in an entirely anxious manner. Sunday. Sunday, Sunday, Sunday.   
  
Rosa had called to inform him there'd been a minor delay. She'd be back around six now, which was fine, he got off work by then. Tapping his toe, sautéing the onions for a dish, he felt frantic. He'd been tempted to wash his hair sixteen times last night, worrying Rosa would hate it. He'd done it once and realized, well...he didn't have the patience for fifteen more goes. He put the present in a bag and brought it with him, knowing she'd gotten him a load of stuff so he didn't want to see her empty handed. He'd also bought her red roses.   
  
... _Ugh_! So close!   
  
Carl smirked at him as they worked side by side, “Chihaya...I can run this for the next hour. You just go and wait for your beloved.”   
  
“N-no! I'm not that lame!” he grumbled.   
  
“No one said anything about 'lame'” Carl insisted, “I just don't want you to be late.”   
  
Chihaya sulked...but really didn't give it a second thought. He grabbed his stuff and darted out of there for the park. _Finally,_ Sunday.   
  
It actually took him a little past six to get there and he was horrified that she got sick of waiting and left with her family. Not to say that he wouldn't make the effort to go to Mineral but still! Jogging to the park, somewhat surprised he wasn't getting winded at all as a result of his crazy gym visits, he paused on the outskirts of the park and sat at a bench, texting her where he was...   
  
Cracking his knuckles in a decidedly impatient fashion, he stood to pace at least a dozen times in the spans of five minutes. He was a nervous wreck. He had to get his act together over this matter. Rosa would surely want to travel around at some point. Two weeks was a lot but he was feeling lonesome after _a_ week which was like the usual amount of time someone went on vacation. He had to learn to adjust...   
  
He looked up...and his heart throbbed.   
  


Rosa...   
  
She was standing near another bench, looking around absently, bags in her hands as well as her cell. Biting his lip, he rushed to her. Somehow he felt that'd be easier said than done...she'd... 

  
...Worked her way into his life completely.   
  
The teen finally looked in his direction and her eyes widened. She had a bit of a tan going which was actually rather pretty on her. But he didn't want it to become a habit, he knew that stuff wasn't good for people. Rosa looked astonished over his new temporary trait change as well, gasping, “Oh my God, your hair!”   
  
Not caring to respond at that direct moment, his heart beating heavily, he gingerly clenched her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Tongue darting in her mouth, he shivered with relaxation...   
  
...Oh, she was home.   
  
Pulling away from her startled form, he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck, and groaned with relief. Rosa was quiet for a second before hugging his head, kissing his cheek lovingly. “You did miss me, didn't you...?”   
  
“I said I did, didn't I?” he rumbled rather contently.   
  
“Well, I thought you said that to be nice...”   
  
“You know I never do that...”   
  
She smiled and nuzzled his neck before pulling away, running her fingers through his hair and raising a brow, “What made you do this?”   
  
“Boredom” he was smart enough to admit, “...You okay with it?”   
  
“I like it! It makes your eyes look even brighter” Rosa nodded.   
  
Score. Nodding absently, he went back over to the bench he'd been occupying and quickly grabbed the things he bought her. She gasped as he gave her the gifts and she pouted, “You didn't have to get me anything.”   
  
“'Ey, you know what that bag means? I actually went _shopping_ for myself. You should keep that gift as a memento.”   
  
She giggled and opened it, laughing, “Oh, Chiyo, it's perfect! Thank you!”   
  
“I thought so too” he nodded.   
  
Hugging it before replacing it in the bag, she clasped her hands and gave him that coy sultry sexy look she gave him...he stared at her before grinning, “Am I getting some tonight?”   
  
“May-be” she sang before squealing, “Oh! Let me give you your gifts too!”   
  
Well, she got him a bunch of cooking stuff. She decreed he'd have to make them a Spanish dinner...he supposed he should hone that style cooking skill more. Smiling some at the prettily designed blanket she got for his couch, saying it'd add just the right hint of color, he hugged her against him.   
  
“I hate myself for being so sappy but I missed you _so_ bad...” he informed her a third time, “I didn't know I...had it so bad.”   
  
“I'm still surprised about that myself” she laughed shyly, “I was almost afraid to miss you so much because I thought you'd just tease me.”   
  
He snorted, standing, and carrying their things, taking her hand, “I don't want you to ever be afraid to care about me like that. I really thought you'd just forgotten I existed when you didn't call...”   
  
“That's so not true!” she gasped.   
  
“No, it's fine, baby” Chihaya assured, leading her towards the train, “I...know I'm scary to feel things toward. I always react horribly but your love...it really means a lot to me.”   
  
Rosa hugged his side contently and he sighed to himself. Never in his life would he have thought he'd let himself fall to the mistake of letting himself feel lonely when someone was gone.   
  
...But it felt good to know, like his dad said, that she'd always be back.   
  
  


* * *

  
Chihaya's drowsy eyes opened and he glared at Rosa's ringing phone before looking at his clock. Twelve...? Oh crap...   
  
Rosa made no move to answer it, snuggled into his chest, unclad, her pink hair streaming over her back. Kissing the top of her head, he reached to answer...her dad. A sudden feeling of dread filled him. No, not because she would miss her curfew or get in trouble but...that she might have to go.   
  
Sucking his cheek, he dragged 'send' and pressed it to his ear, “Uh...hello?”   
  
“Um, where's my daughter?” Yagami Koji questioned in lieu of greeting.   
  
“She's...sleeping. She just got off that super long flight and she's tired so...” Chihaya paused to garner courage, “You...should just let her sleep here tonight.”   
  
“You'll recall that's not our agreement?” Koji said in a rather not unkind tone.   
  
Chihaya groaned, “I know, I know. But...you've had her for two weeks. Please, just this once? I promise I won't violate this contract ever again from this point on.”   
  
Chihaya thought he heard the snick of a lighter as the man went unnervingly silent. “You know, Chihaya, if I were a better father I'd not even let Rosa be over there. And I definitely wouldn't let her go on this trip with you and... _Mark_.”   
  
“W-well, you are a good father because you know you can trust her” Chihaya insisted, “And-and I promise I'll have her there in time for school.”   
  
“I wasn't planning on making her go to school tomorrow” Koji informed.   
  
...Then what was the issue!? “...Then...”   
  
“This once, Chihaya. I shouldn't be getting lax with you or her but I swear if from this point to June this occurs again, she won't be able to spend the night there ever again. We understand each other?”   
  
“Y-yes!” Chihaya blurted, “T-thanks...”   
  
“Mm. Keep your hands off my daughter and I guess have a good night.”   
  
Eep. “Okay...”   
  
Setting her phone aside, he cuddled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, letting his eyes drift shut. Funny how weird this felt...funny that he'd actually talk to her dad to convince him to let her stay, that he'd even have the guts for such.   
  
It was funny how perfect this truly felt and...and he didn't want anything to take that from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's End Notes:
> 
> Ringtone is Blink182's 'I Miss You'...I started just making the beginning of the song his ringtone and realized it was a little too trippy...'hello there, the angel from my nightmare...'
> 
> Of course, now I have been deprived of my beloved Animal Parade since April, I kind of forgot what the island Selena, Solomon, and Sue are from is named. Toucan Island pops to mind because that was where the little girls from that one chapter of 'This Love' were from (aka more than three people live on it, lol). And naturally, Froot Loops is the fruity cereal with Toucan Sam as their logo...Princess Jasmine reference was made in 'This Love' too XD


	20. Mass

_Hideyoshi Chihaya scowled as he stood in the lobby of the extravagant hotel, everything adorned in gold and silk. Glancing at the watch his dad bought him for some reason, he sighed. They'd be late...not that he cared but his father had already left. The man was half to blame for the delay anyway, having called in a French hair stylist that took two hours working with Rosa's hair...her hair didn't need TWO hours!  
  
Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he sighed and looked at his feet, wearing expensive Italian shoes and a tailored Armani suit his dad had made for him. He'd spent the following weeks after Spain reflecting on what Rosa meant to him... _

_The trip to France kind of sneaked up on this self-evaluation. He only found himself more confused, not sure what anything meant anymore._

He loved her to death. 

  


_  
He looked up and blinked towards the elevator as it dinged, hoping his girlfriend was ready. She'd kicked him out of the room while the stylist did her hair...   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened as Rosa appeared, dressed in a white slouching strap gown, cutting off a little above her knees, making her appear a little taller than usual along with the three inch white heels she had on. She wore a pearl necklace as well as the earrings he got her for their anniversary. Tilting his head as she pranced to his side, taking his arm, she sighed, “Sorry it took so long. I didn't expect your dad to call that lady, I had everything laid out and perfectly planned.”   
  
“...It's fine” he assured softly, kissing behind her ear as they walked towards the limo his father left for them.   
  
...He could wait forever. _

* * *

Yagami Keiji and Yukina Kaede sat at the table in their parent's home, staring at Hideyoshi Chihaya blankly as everyone just...ate breakfast. Chihaya was just sipping his coffee drearily and Rosa skipped about, placing an omelet before him. “There, Chiyo!”   
  
He yawned between a 'thank you' and started to eat it as Rosa skipped off to do something or the other out of the kitchen. Yagami Koji appeared with a groggy expression and the teen returned with him, however, prancing over to the stove and placing an omelet before him too, kissing his cheek, “Good morning, papa!”   
  
“Morning, milady” he rumbled.   
  
Chihaya mumbled something, finishing his food and wandered off with Rosa this time. Keiji watched this and stared at his father before remarking, “...Are you getting a little...senile-y, dad?”   
  
Koji leered at his oldest son, “What's _that_ supposed to mean?”   
  
“You're letting your daughter's _boyfriend_ stay over here!” Keiji exclaimed, slamming his spoon down, “I don't know what the hell's even happening! What am I watching right now?! You'd never have let this happen with Kaede!”   
  
Kaede sulked, “I mean...seriously.”   
  
Koji shrugged, sleepily eating his omelet, “You two just underestimated how lenient a parent I am. I mean, my parents let me keep chicks over and stuff. I'm cool with it.”   
  
“I bet you wouldn't have been 'cool with it' if Aunt Jill had had a boyfriend over” Keiji scowled.   
  
“Oh, I would have beat him within an inch of his life, definitely” Koji snorted, sipping the coffee Rosa had given him before she left, “I don't know. I guess Kaede and Jill having families just made me realize it was inevitable and that continually threatening men that come into my lady's lives will either land me in prison or give me high blood pressure...”   
  
Kaede snickered and Keiji cocked a brow with a wide smirk, “So, what? The legacy is over? You're not even going to blink when Sachiko, Felicie, or, _God_ _forbid_ , Lara bring home a guy?”   
  
“You're out of your damn mind, my grandbabies don't need men!”   
  
Keiji laughed and Kaede smiled, shaking her head, “Nah, the legacy lives one way or another...”   
  
Koji snarled, eating his food, rather disgruntled now, “Well, whatever. I still give him a hard time either way. As long as they aren't fooling around and lying to me, I'll be lax...”   
  
Keiji's glare returned, “What if he knocks her up or something!?”   
  
Their father just cringed, finishing his breakfast and setting the dishes in the sink. “No, your...mother took care of that.”   
  
They both frowned and shot each other a glance...wha? Keiji pressed his mug of coffee to his lips, murmuring, “It's different, I guess. He doesn't strike me as an ass or anything though.”   
  
“I wouldn't go that far” Koji snorted before looking at the clock and sighing, “Well, I need to get going. I'll see you two knuckleheads at dinner?”   
  
They both nodded and Koji kissed the top of Kaede's head, calling to Rosa that he'd see her later as well. After he left, Keiji scowled. “Still not sure what to make of this, Kae. I mean, we've been out of the house for years and years now but I know if this ever happened with you...well, it wouldn't have happened with you!”   
  
Kaede rolled her eyes, “Rosa is almost eighteen, the same age I moved out with Steiner so I guess it's not _too_ far fetched.”   
  
“Ugh, _God forbid_ ” Keiji rolled his eyes, finishing off his coffee, “...I guess it is something that has to be accepted though. Not that I want to.”   
  
Kaede giggled and stood to hug his neck, kissing his cheek, “You and daddy are all so dilly. Or maybe daddy's not as dilly as I thought. But no matter what or who we end up with, we're still the same little sisters you've always had, _stupid_.”   
  
Keiji 'nyahed' and stood, hugging her waist with one arm, “You're right, of course...come on, let's go to the arcade.”   
  
She laughed, “Sounds good.”   
  
Oh well...seemed like everything was under control, nonetheless. It was a different time...playboy cousins in semi-steady relationships, almost everyone was happy...   
  
It was nice.   
  
  


* * *

Chihaya sucked his cheek, glaring at the flat screen television as he played Grand Theft Auto for the first time in, oh, centuries. Surprisingly Rosa's dad had an old system set up and Rosa suggested he play it while she napped, her head in his lap, sleeping contently.   
  
He'd pretty much gotten lost at her house...he drove her home the night they came back from France and she insisted he sleep over. And he did, of course, much too exhausted to wander home. But that was three days ago.   
  
One might think he was just clingy to his girlfriend and to some extent they'd be correct. But really, he just kind of felt...cozy. Her mother fed and weirdly coddled him, making sure he had enough blankets or was sleeping well, and he geeked out with her brother...well, her dad gave him a hard time but Chihaya could tell somewhat he did it all in good fun. Or at least just because he was expected to. He was the dad.   
  
Rosa seemed happy with the setup. He went to work and just came back here. It felt nice, her rushing him at the door with a hug and kiss. Not necessary to the life of their relationship, of course, he wasn't one of those '50s guys that demanded she be there with his slippers and paper. No, she'd sit him down, give him some juice, and snuggle with him. Aside from them not being able to have sex or sleep together, it was absolutely perfect and he...   
  
...He could see living together.   
  
Rosa yawned and mewed from her place in his lap before sitting up, pressing her face into his side, “Mm, are you still on this mission...?”   
  
“Shaddup, I haven't played this since I was like twelve!” he pouted.   
  
She giggled and kissed his cheek before skipping off to the kitchen. He sighed and clicked the power off, losing his mind over one of those crazy helicopter missions, setting the controller down. He supposed he should go home eventually though, he didn't want to overstay his welcome.   
  
He relaxed his head back and closed his eyes, dozing. What was happening to him...?   
  
_Chihaya blinked at Jacquet M'enoir as the man glowered in their direction along with his son. Mark looked smug, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his fancy suit. “Did me proud, son. Did me proud.”  
  
As Mark had said when they had dinner near Christmas, Fredric M'enoir really thought he was the sweetest thing since sliced bread. Chihaya assumed his dad was just being stupid, taking things too personally but honestly, the guy's haughty, arrogant, overbearing personality got under his skin almost instantaneously. And when he jacked on Yume, well, Chihaya let him have it since he thought he was the only chef to have ever existed.   
  
Showing him down easily verbally, Rosa was the final straw when she pranced back over to tell him she'd met a famous French tennis player she idolized, hugging his arm and kissing his cheek contently. His gorgeous girlfriend got numerous looks that night and well, Fredric seeing this sent him into a tizzy and he marched off to fill on expensive French wine. The father just smiled tightly and insisted that later Chihaya and him could talk about Yume. Grudgingly.   
  
Chihaya scoffed, drinking his red wine, “It had nothing to do with you, old man. He deserved it.”   
  
Mark just grinned, pleased nonetheless, “Either way, I hope I don't hear anymore of that s—t again.”   
  
Chihaya smirked, nodding, “I think Rosa really made it work.”   
  
“She really is a gorgeous girl” Mark complimented, looking towards where she was, across the room chatting with that guy from the dinner night that recognized him... “Who is that she's speaking with?”   
  
“Another one of mom's college bed partners, Keiba or something” he snorted.   
  
Mark rolled his eyes, “They're everywhere, huh?”   
  
Chihaya snickered and stared at her. Rosa was truly standing out with the beautiful white dress and her hair in an absurdly elaborate but gorgeous style. Short, maybe, not supermodel tall, but she was the prettiest girl here in his ever humble opinion.   
  
“So should I expect your 'Powderpuff' to be my daughter?”   
  
He almost dropped his drink, startled, when his father asked this. Gaping at the man who actually seemed serious, he stuttered, “W-what? Daughter? Daughter how?”   
  
“By marriage, duh! Taking the Hideyoshi name, becoming a daughter of the house. That kind of thing.”   
  
Chihaya flustered, mumbling, “I-I haven't given marriage a fair thought. I mean, I...I guess I can imagine it. But she wants to go to school and whatnot. I want to wait until after that if I did want to become completely committed.”   
  
“Ah yes, school...where did she want to attend?” Mark questioned.   
  
He opened to answer but paused and his eyes widened.   
  
...Yea, where?   
  
...Weird. _

Chihaya opened his eyes as Rosa came back to his side with two cups of a steaming beverage and some snacks. He yawned a 'thank you' and picked up one of the fruit filled pastries. “Hey baby...?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
He opened his mouth to ask what school she planned to go to but suddenly his phone rang. He sighed, waving a hand, “One second.”   
  
Rosa nodded, eating as he scowled at his phone. Carl...pressing 'send', he answered in lieu of greeting: “What, punk?”   
  
“Chihaya! Katie's a lesbian!”   
  
Chihaya just sat there blankly for a moment before covering the receiver portion of the phone and looking to Rosa, “Powderpuff, is Katie secretly into chicks?”   
  
Rosa cocked a brow at him, “Uh...no?”   
  
Chihaya nodded and pressed the phone to his ear again, “I have confirmation that you're crazy and probably just paranoid.”   
  
“B-but she's trying to go to an all-girl school that doesn't allow guys on the vicinity!”   
  
Chihaya frowned and looked to Rosa...that'd be weird. Was she trying to go to something like that...? It wasn't like she couldn't leave or anything, of course, but he'd kind of like to be able to visit his girlfriend at school especially if she lived on campus...   
  
He blushed some. But hey, if the school was close to him, they could just live together...   
  
“Well...what are you going to do about it?” Chihaya questioned.   
  
“I need to investigate! Learn more about the school, see if these rumors are really true! I don't want my girlfriend to go to a school where I can never see her again!” Carl blurted, “S-so, I was wondering if you'd come investigate with me? She's having a meeting this Saturday!”   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes, “If it'll make you feel better, idiot. I think you're making something out of nothing.”   
  
“T-then for my peace of mind?”   
  
“Whatever, Carl. See you for this hunt later. I'm with my woman.”   
  
Rosa giggled and started kissing his neck...Carl said something he didn't discern as a result. Closing his eyes, he said airily, “Okay, okay, fine. Later.”   
  
Clicking his phone off, he pulled her face forward into his lap, kissing her hard, hugging her waist tightly. Mm, what were they talking about before...?   
  
Chihaya yelped when hands grasped either side of his head, tugging him away from Rosa's warmth, Rosa's expression startled. One Yagami Koji had mystically appeared behind the couch and squeezed his skull a bit, smiling darkly, “No.”   
  
Rosa leered at him as the man just kind of wandered away after that. Chihaya stared after him with wide eyes...o-kay, one reason his apartment was still preferable.   
  


“Let's go for a walk” Rosa sighed, grabbing his hand.   
  
“Okay...”   
  
They walked out into the night and...well, he recalled he was supposed to ask her what college she planned on attending but forgot again when she dragged him into some isolated area in a forest and went down on him. Oh, he loved that woman...   
  
When he was lying in the room nearby hers, apparently her older sister's at some point, he realized he never got around to asking her but would do so soon...   
  
He also realized he didn't ask Carl how they were getting into a girl's school that didn't allow men on the vicinity.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“You're the bestest friend ever, Chihaya!”   
  
“I hate you. I hate you _so_ much I can taste the hate. It's _so_ thick.”   
  
They were sitting in a room with a bunch of giggly girls, sitting in an area for those interested in their program but wanting to ask questions. Which, in most cases, would be fine if he wasn't wearing a skirt.   
  
Yes, he said _skirt_.   
  
Carl was a more twisted bastard than he'd ever imagined. First he actually got a few drinks into Chihaya's system before he informed him of this cross-dressing _ridiculous_ plan. Chihaya hadn't really thought he was serious, laughing and snickering at him. That was, until the guy forced him into one of those Bohemian skirts, then he knew.   
  
It was the fight of his life, trying to kill Carl, and he almost succeeded but Carl scowled, informed him he promised to help. Yea, okay, he promised to help before he was aware he'd be wearing a skirt!   
  
Crossing his arms under his sock breasts, he groaned and sank lower in the seat, his cheeks blood red. This was absolutely, completely, and endlessly humiliating. God, if his dad saw him, the man would either laugh himself into a coma or beat him senseless for doing something so pervy. Same went for all the guys that picked on him in high school. And oh God, his girlfriend! Tugging the dark bob wig down tighter on his head, he whined. Please, please, don't let anyone see him...   
  
Carl looked entirely _too_ comfortable with this, however, sitting there casually with his legs crossed. If Chihaya didn't know any better though, Carl honestly looked like a woman. And so did he, apparently. The girls that let them enter didn't even blink at them. It was actually rather offensive.   
  
He squared his knees, biting his lips, as he was feeling rather...dirty. How did chicks wear these things? He was getting a damn draft under here, damn it! The shirt was almost unbearably tight but Carl had been 'nice' enough to get it in extra-extra large...he was hiding his shoulders with one of those 'boyfriend' shirts or something. The irony didn't amuse him.   
  
“Hi! Welcome to Nai University, all our guests!” said one bubbly girl.   
  
Chihaya's eyes narrowed as the girl went into a spiel about this all-girl's school that truly didn't allow guys on the vicinity and even seemed to promote not having a boyfriend. Psh, maybe Carl was on to something with the lesbian idea...   
  
Carl suddenly raised his hand daintily, much to Chihaya's horror. The girls smiled at 'her', “Hi! What's your name?”   
  
“Oh, uh, Carl...a!” he said in a sugary voice.   
  
'Shoot me. Shoot me now' kept ringing through Chihaya's head as he sank so low he was almost sliding out of the chair.   
  
“Hi, Carla! What questions do you have?”   
  
“Well, let's say I _do_ have a boyfriend that I really, really care about. Would Nai hold it against me if I had one?”   
  
Chihaya gave him a look of dismay and the girl waved a hand, “Well, of course if you have one, it's fine. But we like to keep our minds on studies and self-empowerment. Relationships tend to add a lot of stress to students, especially Freshman! Nai is a way to get away from all that.”   
  
“O-oh, okay...” Carl'a' said in a soft tone.   
  
Chihaya raised a brow at his friend as he went silent and stared at his lap. Chihaya just wanted to know what they were still doing there? They got their answer, let's go!   
  
Suddenly the questionnaire was given a recess so the girls could 'meet' each other. Chihaya growled, grabbing Carl's arm, “Okay, this disturbing experience is _done_.”   
  
“B-but Chihaya, you heard what she said! We're stressful!”   
  
“You're stressful! This goes on favors off the ying yang, I hope you know” he leered, pushing the coke bottle glasses up his nose as they slid down.   
  
Carl just pouted, continuing to sit and mope. Chihaya hissed, “Fine, you stay here with your fellow 'sisters'. I'm gone!”   
  
“W-wait!”   
  
Carl quickly followed him as he headed for the exit in a hurry. This was one experience he would definitely have to drink away, damn it...   
  
He grimaced as he ran into something accidentally in his haste to get out of this disturbing situation. “Oh, uh, sorry.”   
  
“It's cool!”   
  
Chihaya froze, alarmed. Staring at him was none other than Katie.   
  
Opening his mouth a few times, he grinned nervously, “Uh, y-yea, sorry again!”   
  
Thankful she didn't recognize him, he started to sprint away...when someone grasped his elbow. He almost jumped out of his skin and turned to see it was Katie who looked perplexed. “Hey, have we met before?”   
  
“ _Never_ , not a day in my life!”   
  
“....... _Chihaya_?”   
  
Chihaya went numb, his eyes widening. Oh dear God.   
  
Rosa wandered next to Katie, holding a glass of juice, and was gaping at him like he was some circus freak in a cage with three arms and antennas. Katie looked at her, shocked, and Chihaya yelped, “N-no! I mean, I'm-I'm-”   
  
...Running the hell out of here!   
  
He darted away, not really seeing any other option...but of course his girlfriend, who just _had_ to be there, caught up, grabbing the hood of his hoodie and dragged him to a halt. Chihaya whined as she glared at him, her expression one of incredulity and horror.   
  
“Chihaya, what...I mean... _what_?”   
  
“It was Carl's idea” he sobbed, dropping his face on top of Rosa's head,“I've never ever wanted to dress up like a woman! Never ever!”   
  
Rosa just narrowed her eyes, still gaping, “What were you thinking? I mean... _what_?”   
  
He sniveled and glared as Carl finally appeared, hugging Rosa and using her to block Carl back as if he were some kind of threat. Katie, still speechless, glanced at him before burying her face in her hands, “Good lord.”   
  
Carl pouted at her, “You really want to go to this school...? Or do you really think I'd be a distraction to you...?”   
  
“Of course not! I liked the curriculum but I don't want to go to a school that won't allow my boyfriend to visit me at some point!” Katie protested.   
  
Carl's brown eyes lit up, “Really...?”   
  
“Really” she rolled her eyes, “Of all the ridiculous...” 

Carl looked relieved and kissed her, the girls passing by looking startled. Rosa continued to stare at Chihaya before shaking her head, “You two need to, uh, get this idea of talking to us in your head. You know, so you don't have to do crazy things like infiltrate a all-girl's school by dressing like girls!”   
  
Chihaya grumbled, taking Rosa's hand, “Yea, well, I don't have as much trouble at that as _some_ people though I'll never understand how that's even possible. Come undress me.”   
  
Rosa snorted, “I guess. I'm finding myself questioning you...”   
  
“Don't you dare, you” he leered at her. 

She snickered and held his waist, walking towards the train station, “Sad...”   
  
Chihaya sighed and kissed her lips. He loved her so much...only Rosa would let him get away with finding him dressed like a chick at random. Yea, that was pretty peculiar, honestly.   
  
...But wait, what was he supposed to ask?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_The first year they dated, Chihaya had worked on his birthday. Carl was just horrible with the concept of birthdays. It was the only time he could not remember something that involved his mother, he had to write it in a million places. He never remembered Chihaya's...  
  
And that had been fine with him. That was when he was colder, when the fact that someone didn't remember something about him hadn't mattered. His parents sent him money or something occasionally. And usually belayed. But it didn't matter. Just another day. He could choose any day to be his birthday so it truly didn't matter.   
  
Meandering home at six in the evening, he felt a little bitter all the same. He always felt ignored that day but...that was just his life.   
  
No one had really ever cared about him.   
  
He fiddled with the key, set to gorge on sherbet and lie on the couch watching anime, he almost jumped when he found his house had been...well, invaded.   
  
Yagami Rosa was sitting at his table with a bright smile and a cake with candied orange slices decorating it, a candle sticking out that really resembled a sparkler. The teen girl giggled, her red eyes aglow behind the flame, “Happy Birthday, Chihaya!”   
  
“...Thanks. How did you...get in?” he questioned as this was before he'd given her a key.   
  
“I told Carl I left something here and to text me when you left so I could meet back up with you to give back his copy” she said happily.   
  
Chihaya hadn't known what to make of this but she dragged him to sit and smiled, “Blow out the candle...and make sure to make a wish!”   
  
His nose had wrinkled. “How silly...”   
  
“Oh c'mon! It won't hurt anything. It's just like the shooting stars” she insisted.   
  
He'd stared at her, startled. Sincerely, he'd forgotten that, forgotten that she had gotten him to make a wish. His purple eyes had softened, remembering that night he'd wished he could at least dream they were possible. _

_  
Stupid as it sounded, he supposed dreams really did come true. He blew out the candle and wished for an extension of this former deal, of his fantasy becoming a reality. For how long, he didn't specify...   
  
_ “Happy Birthday, Chiyo!”   
  
Chihaya blinked absently as Rosa handed him a box wrapped in green paper. Tilting his head, he snorted, “I mean, you've bought me everything, I don't know what else you could possibly find...”   
  
...Ah! Carl, having been reminded by Rosa of this day, looked shocked, “No way! That's totally unbuyable, it's been sold out for months!”   
  


In his hand was the unbelievably hard to find expansion of Bion. While one could purchase it online with a digital download, which always proved easier, one also had to pay an arm and a leg and possibly a kidney for said download, not including the tax. Not to mention the liver for this stupid charge they had on downloading through Biom. Having the physical copy seemed a lot more preferable...of course, that was if they could find it. 

Leave it to his Powderpuff though.“Well, Miru-chan, as a beta, was able to pre-order it extra, extra early so I got him to order another one in case you didn't get it in time” Rosa said happily.   
  
“So jealous” Carl sobbed.   
  
Rosa giggled, “I bought the five user so if Chihaya is feeling charitable...”   
  
“He's not” Chihaya remarked absently, reading the back cover in awe.   
  
“You're such a jerk!”   
  
Chihaya snickered, “Carl, I only have three computers. One for back-up, the one I actually use, and my laptop. AKA there's a convenient two more uses that I'll give you and Souta.”   
  
“Awesome!”   
  
Souta looked excited by this too and Mai rolled her eyes, wandering around the apartment idly as it was a little more decorated since they'd dated. Rosa had invited everyone that was of their...posse to his house for a surprise party. She'd decorated the place with balloons and bought and made all his favorite foods.   
  
Kissing her tenderly, he went to set the case by his computer, pretty hyped. Rosa always did this awesome stuff for him... 

She'd finally turned eighteen recently and he'd been so relieved. No more crazy dad's calling to demand he bring his daughter home this instant or he'd find and maim him. Or so he'd _assumed_.   
  
One thing was Rosa honestly didn't seem all that interested in staying with him on a week night. That had irritated him but thinking about it, who the heck wanted to wake up at like six am to get on a boat then probably just make it to school on time? Her dad traded her car out though and got her...two? Weird and slightly wasteful in any case but caused him to finally spring for a parking pass so she could have one too...so occasionally he could convince her to stay the night as long as she had her car.   
  
Of course other problem was her dad called...while he didn't say it in so many words, he seemed a little miffed she was away on a week night and... _suggested_ that it'd be easier if she just came home. Probably one of those first times since the whole telling the man about him and Rosa having relations that he manned up, he informed Yagami Koji that he himself had told Chihaya specifically that as soon as Rosa was eighteen he'd have little if no say in what she did with this whole affair. Thus, Rosa could stay wherever she pleased.   
  
Well, he became a wuss again because _God_ , if looks could kill, he'd be dead and gone. Rosa's dad had to have taken a course on being the most frightening man alive. Nonetheless, he called _less_ but it never really stopped and Chihaya figured it wouldn't any time soon.   
  
They were at the point in their relationship though where Chihaya knew certain things were expected. And some times that frightened him but...   
  
Nowadays he found it almost invigorating.   
  
When Rosa had everyone embarrassingly sing 'Happy Birthday', she did as she always did and declared he make a wish. Last year, he'd asked for more time with her, to let his dream last a little longer. He glanced at her quickly before blowing them out.   
  
...This year, he wished for 'forever'.   
  
  


* * *

“ _Oh Chiyo, it's so pretty...”  
  
Chihaya held Rosa against his chest, cringing against the cold breeze. She was adorable in the little beret, her pink hair down and now having a kind of curl to it as a result of the stylist's intense hairstyle yesterday. He blinked absently at the view from the Eiffel Tower. It was kind of nice. When he saw it as a child, it kind of lacked that intrigue he thought he was supposed to feel...   
  
Now, well, seeing it with Rosa did make it feel magical. Kissing her warmly, he rumbled, “Want to go see some more sites? Maybe some castles...”   
  
She looked excited but demanded they take some pictures first. He rolled his eyes but obliged...there was one in particular he loved. It was a kind of overcast day and the sky was pretty colorless so he got one of Rosa looking solemn though there was that pretty expression in her eyes, the girl so colorful against the lifelessness. He found it nice and transferred it to his phone. Embarrassingly, Rosa found out he'd made her his wallpaper often but she showed him all the pictures she had of him. The one she had for her wallpaper was of him glaring back at her after he took a shower. But it wasn't his typical 'stop it, you annoy me' glares but what she defined as a 'sexy glare', whatever the hell that meant...so yea, they were even on awkward pictures of each other...   
  
“Chiyo” Rosa suddenly said, “If you really, really like me ever, can we get married in a castle?”   
  
“If I really, really like you?” he repeated with a smirk.   
  
She pouted, “You know what I mean!”   
  
He scratched his head, blushing at that, and shrugged, “I suppose. I'm sure my dad knows some people that could make it happen...if it happens to begin with.”   
  
“Of course! But that'd be really expensive, I bet” he nose wrinkled before grasping his hand, “Well, Rosa's not worried about it!”   
  
Chihaya smirked and let her drag him to the next thing...a castle, huh? Fitting for a princess, he assumed.   
  
...We'll see. _   
  
“Congratulations, Miru-chan!”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya blinked up as Rosa hugged her twin happily, the fellow having come into Yume looking deadpanned before grinning and showing her a letter. Apparently he'd just been accepted into one of the best colleges of technology on the main land. He'd seemed pretty sure he wouldn't get in but well...   
  
Kissing his cheek, Rosa giggled, “Let me buy you dinner to celebrate!”   
  
“Aww, you're good, Rosa. It's not that big a deal” Miru assured.   
  
“It so is! Did you call and tell mama and daddy yet? I bet they'll want to take you to dinner and everything too!”   
  
“I'll call them now since you're ready to burst” smirked Miru, grabbing his phone and signaling 'one second'.   
  
“That's so great” Katie gushed, “And I got into Aoka! Mai, are you sure you're not going to college?”   
  
Kuwa Mai scoffed as she returned from serving a table, “It's ridiculous! My family has _money_ so why should I go to college, waste four years on something I'll probably never use, and waste my valuable time? It's stupid. You'll probably end up marrying or something before you're done anyway.”   
  
Katie shot a look towards Carl, raising a brow, “Don't be silly, Mai...I doubt Carl would ask me so soon after I graduate from high school. That's saying if he asks me at all, of course.”   
  
“I'm sure he will” Rosa insisted before shooting a look at Mai, “But I think it's a little silly not to even have considered it, Mai. It's one thing just not to be interested in college because you have other plans or don't think you can do it but it's another not to want to go because your parents are wealthy. You never know what'll happen in the future. I always thought it was a little strange you didn't have any like...career or at least endeavor in mind. Katie's wanted to be a culinary artist or caterer forever, I want to be a business analyst or at least something in that field but you...”   
  
“Hey! I can do whatever I want and that 'whatever' is just to continue living like I have” Mai countered heatedly.   
  
Katie rested her chin in her palm, using her other to support her elbow, “I suppose she has a point.”   
  
“In a sort of Peter Pan way” Rosa remarked dryly, “We're not going to be kids forever...but you're right. I'm sure it'll work out.”   
  
Mai just sniffed and stalked away in a huff. Rosa raised a pink brow, looking to Katie worriedly, “Was I being too hard on her? I mean, plenty of people have made it without college.”   
  
Katie shook her head, “I mean, if she had some plan beside 'marry a rich man', I'd say it wasn't warranted but...that's pretty much her only course of action for the future. It is a tad worrying.”   
  
Rosa nodded in agreement and Chihaya frowned some...he realized that out of everyone declaring their plans or saying that they'd been accepted to the college of their choice, Rosa hadn't said anything as of yet. He'd think she'd be first to get a letter of acceptance, she was a sport's star, school vice president, club leader, and straight-A student...   
  
Hmm, odd.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“So what's the news with you and Muffin?”   
  
Chihaya blinked at the larger than life Yukina Steiner, the man dicing like an absolute pro and actually flipping vegetables in a pan occasionally with his free hand. He'd finally gotten around to meeting Rosa's brother-in-law a while ago. Honestly he hadn't really expected him to behave like Keiji or Koji but alas, he was rather protective of 'Muffin' as well. But he never went all nutso, just kind of worried about her general well-being. Y'know, normal stuff.   
  
On top of that though he often let Chihaya come back to his master kitchen where a good dozen and a half white clad chefs were always rushing around, cooking and yelling orders at each other. They all looked frantic, like if they lost their job they'd die. But Steiner was cool as a cucumber, ordering his subordinates at ease. No one made any mistakes despite the tension and Chihaya figured it was because Steiner wouldn't murder and stuff them in the freezer if they took an extra second on a crème brule.   
  
“I can't run my place like that” Steiner had laughed, “In that 'I want it done right and in nine seconds or I'll rail on you' way. I don't want them to be lazy or waste time but I'm not going to fret if a ten minute dish takes eleven and I don't think my customers do either. I have almost a half percent chance of someone sending back a dish because it's done correctly the first time and not like we're in some race.”   
  
Chihaya nodded slowly, “My teachers always stressed that though, being thorough and quick about it.”   
  
“Yea, but those places operating that way make silly little mistakes while drill sergeant is breathing down their neck. It's like a customer ordering something well-done and you're so stressed you make it medium rare. It's not the kind of situation I let go down at Tenshiya. I'm pretty sure some of my head chefs may do it but most of my crew can handle the pressure. Isn't that right, crew?”   
  
A unison 'yes, chef' kind of rang throughout and Chihaya's eyes widened. Steiner sighed airily, “I think they like when I'm here the most. It means they don't have to worry about the crazy ones. Sad, isn't it? I thought it was supposed to be the opposite, being freaked because the owner's there....”   
  
As Chihaya expected, Steiner was a cool guy...but this question... “Uh, no news, really. She's getting ready to graduate” he shrugged awkwardly.   
  
Steiner glanced towards the door where a majority of her family was sitting, chilling. As Rosa expected, Koji and Popuri wanted to celebrate Miru's acceptance and in fact invited everyone to Tenshiya, all expense on them. Rosa dragged him, Carl, Katie, Souta, and Dorothy to the event, Mai still pissed at them telling her that her plan of being a gold digger might not work... 

Steiner drank a glass of water, 'ah'ing', “God, that gets me. You know I hooked up with Kaede when she was eighteen and graduating and Rosa was like four or five at the time...and now she's graduating. It's nuts.”   
  
“Must feel weird to be married all that time” Chihaya joked.   
  
“It doesn't feel that long, honestly” he admitted, “I can't believe I have a ten-year-old kid though or an eight-year-old...and the munchkin.”   
  
'The munchkin' was two-year-old Felicie, Rosa's baby niece, who had this thing for following Chihaya around. She was kind of cute just...weird that the kid was kind of obsessed with him when he was around.   
  
Kids...he supposed that was one thing he had to question more thoroughly before he went through with this.   
  
This...this being, of course...the proposal.   
  
Pinking a little, he stuffed his hands into his pockets where the tiny little box was. Inside sat a high karat band with a beautifully cut diamond. He'd picked it out a little absently as he was still in the stage of convincing himself he wanted to be married. But he figured if he bought the ring when he was still in the 'thinking' stage, it must've been something he desired.   
  
He was conflicted on when to ask or if he even should anytime soon. He figured that Rosa would be startled or alarmed if he asked her right out of high school. It'd probably seem he wanted her to become a housewife, forget about college, and become his spouse. No, not at all. While he, for once, respected Mai's choice to do such, he knew that Rosa wasn't the type of woman to do that so...he wanted her to go to school, to finish before they tied the knot. By then he figured maybe he'd have bought a house for them to live in or had enough for a wedding. Knowing her, it might get a little extravagant...but then, knowing her, she'd have worked through college to save up for three weddings, he smirked.   
  
“Chiyo!”   
  
Chihaya glanced to where she was calling him and replied he was returning to her side. Once upon a time, this idea had bugged him, hadn't it? When it was just in a video game, it'd scared him senseless.   
  
...Chika had actually 'grown', a precocious little toddler. She didn't giggle hysterically when he tickled her anymore and horrifyingly the little tot followed him into battle from time to time. At first it had been a little embarrassing because the guys they fought or Juro heckled him because of his 'daughter'. 

However, Chika actually followed him, he found after trying to direct her to go home, because she was either carrying a mystical lunch that she magically came into possession of or a potion for his health. It actually made him kind of smug that the others couldn't use or eat either because they were specifically for 'Chika's father'. Juro had actually gotten pissed, demanding why there were all these little perks for stupid inclusions in the game. Despite her not being real, Chihaya was appalled the jerkass could attack his fake child. In response, Chika threw up on him. 

Chihaya had just gaped at the little animation for a second before having to turn his mic off to hide the fact he almost died of laughter. Chika just did it so leisurely and even had lowered some stat of his. Apparently elfin and, in this case, half-elfin children found ogres repugnant. It went both ways, of course, or then it'd be...racist? Nevertheless, Chihaya loved his little fictional daughter. If only most kids were that awesome.   
  
Rosa would ask about that when he did pop the question. She wanted to be a mama so bad, he could tell. She cooed over babies, stared at little baby shoes and clothes with a glitter in her eye, and just...everything. He still could not feel the hype. It should be obvious, really, that he wasn't fit to be a father. What was his point of reference? While his dad wasn't an ass like before, the man was still more like 'college roommate that drinks and has too much sex' than 'number one dad'. Not to mention crying because they were moody or just for any ol' reason? It'd drive him up the wall!   
  
Sighing, he kissed her forehead when he returned to the dining room. So that was the only thing holding him back and that was pretty big. Maybe they could come to some agreement...he knew that more than not wanting to be a father, something else would drive him more insane: 

  
Being without her.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Ugh! I can't believe Winston broke up with _me_.”   
  
Katie stared at Mai rather absently, cocking a brow, “Um, yea, you forget that some guys aren't interested in marriage, didn't you?”   
  
The blonde girl scoffed and glared towards Chihaya, “Yea, _some_ guys.”   
  
Chihaya glowered at her and flipped a pancake. It was Saturday and usually Rosa worked but was apparently out apartment hunting with Miru. They didn't graduate for at least four or five more months so he wasn't sure he saw the hurry but whatever. He remembered needing to get out of his parent's house too. Though apparently Miru just wanted to start saving now that he knew he got in.   
  


Funny thing was Rosa still hadn't told him anything about being accepted anywhere...it was well down the line and getting close to the end so...what was going on?   
  
“Hey Chihaya, you dropped something” Katie suddenly said.   
  
He looked back with a frown before gaping, startled. Oh no! Katie had the...   
  
Mai snatched the little ring box away from her before he could react and flipped it open. Her blue eyes widened and she gawked. “Oh my God, it's a _diamond_.”   
  
Chihaya snarled and snatched it away, feeling embarrassed, stuffing it back in his pocket wordlessly. Great, just great...   
  
“Oh my God! Chihaya, are you going to propose to Rosa?” Katie gasped.   
  
“I-I don't know what you're talking about!” he blurted, flustered, “It's just a ring!”   
  
Mai gaped, “Oh my God, you are!”   
  
Chihaya groaned, burying his face in his hands for his negligence...great, now the gig was up and if he wanted there to be any kind of surprise to Rosa he'd have to ask in like the next hour. Mai and Katie were known to crack under the pressure of a secret.   
  
They both followed him as he grumpily walked back to the kitchen. “When are you going to ask her?” Katie asked, aghast. 

  
“Dunno, I was going to wait for the right time...”   
  
“But...you and Rosa?!” Mai exclaimed.   
  
“What the hell?”   
  
Katie frowned suddenly, “You don't expect Rosa to not go to school, right...?”   
  
Chihaya frowned at this as well, about to remark, but Mai looked at her as if it was a ridiculous question, “Well duh! If he's asking her to be his wife, why the hell would he want her going off to school?”   
  
“Um, _duh_ , Rosa's been working at Yume to go to school for almost the last three years, that's the only reason I even know her” he rolled his eyes, “So of course I'd want her to go! I'd be an ass otherwise.”   
  
Strangely, the two traded a rather dubious look before glancing at him questionably...Mai, after a moment, shrugged, “...Well, Rosa probably would decide not to go if you asked then.”   
  
“What? I don't...what are you talking about?” he scowled, confused.   
  
They both just went 'mum' and wandered back away to their job. What the hell did that mean? Rosa would give up on something she'd been saving up for for three years just because he asked her to marry him? That'd be ludicrous, his Powderpuff was smarter than that!   
  
...But why did he feel they knew something he didn't?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya stirred his coffee, sitting at the little hookah bar the two frequented a lot lately. He smiled some, just remembering the piece burger nights they used to go to before they dated. Maybe they could do that next...it'd be something traditional, something nice, something to settle down...this.   
  
Assuming she accepted...this.   
  
He bit his lip, turning the little box idly in his pocket as he waited for her to arrive. He really couldn't believe he was actually asking her to marry him, in a sense. It just seemed so far off from anything he ever imagined doing. But it made sense, she...she was his Powderpuff, whatever that meant.   
  
Pressing his knuckles to his lips, he clenched his eyes shut. This was so nerve wracking. She might not feel anything close to the same, really. Even if she expressed ideas of marrying him, maybe it was just a girl thing. Or a Rosa thing. She could do so much better than him without even having to blink an eye so why would she want to be his wife...?   
  
...But...he couldn't lose her. He didn't want anyone else to be her husband. He...he wanted to be with her forever.   
  
“Chiyo!”   
  
Chihaya jumped, startled, as Rosa skipped onto the scene, looking absolutely elated. He smiled some and stood, grunting with surprise when she leaped into his arms, hugging his neck and squealing with joy, “Chihaya, they accepted me, they accepted me!”   
  
Accepted...? What...? ...Oh! Chihaya hugged her back tightly, “Congratulations, Powderpuff. I'm proud of you!”   
  
Setting her on her feet, he blinked as she handed him the slip of paper, biting her lip and bouncing with excitement before sitting across from him. He cast her a smile and slowly sank back into his chair to read it. Huh, he never asked what school she wanted to get into...well, she apparently made it so it didn't...   
  
...Why was this paper in English?   
  
His smile slowly melted into a bewildered gape as he read the words, having slight trouble because he could speak English well enough but reading it...still, stood to reason, why was it in English?   
  
... “Rosa...what school is this?”   
  
“The University of Massachusetts Amherst” she said happily.   
  
... “Massa...chusetts?” he drawled slowly.   
  
It only took him a second to realize that was _not_ in Japan.   
  
Pursing his lips, trying to quench his quickly rising irritation, he dropped the letter like it was a hot coal, glaring some at her, “...Are you telling me you're going...to _America_ to go to college?”   
  
Rosa blinked as if this should have been obvious, “Well, yea. Didn't I tell you that?”   
  
“No, Rosa, I don't think this particular conversation has ever come up before now” he said, unable to hide the anger in his voice.   
  
The girl slowly frowned, shifty, “...Why are you upset, Chihaya?”   
  
“Why am I upset!?” he snapped, “I am upset because my girlfriend decided she's going to go to a college a thousand miles away without telling me! What the hell is wrong with the schools here in freakin' Japan!? The University of Tokyo or anywhere here is just as adequate as-as Massachusetts!”   
  
Rosa looked distraught, “Chihaya, that's the school I've been saving for all along! I mean, I-I thought I told you, I really did! It might have been back before we were dating, but--”   
  


He opened his mouth to retort he had only half-listened to anything she said then...though realized that wouldn't help his case whatsoever. “So that's it? You're going to the U.S. to study and you don't give a f—k about how I feel, huh? I was flipping out when you went to Spain for two weeks so I guess I'd be fine and peachy with you going to America for _four years_.”   
  
“I...it'd really only be like eight months and I'd have long vacations!” Rosa blurted.   
  
“Oh yes, four months will make up for eight, definitely” he laughed callously, “I-I can't believe you! You really, really didn't even consider my feelings whatsoever, did you? 'Who the f—k cares that Chihaya probably would be depressed if I'm away?'.”   
  
Rosa sobbed, “I'd never, ever think that, Chihaya!”   
  
“Then what did you think, Rosa!?” he snapped, furious, “Or did you think?!”   
  
He stood, his heart throbbing, possibly broken, and hissed, “Fine, do what you want. The f—k if I care.”   
  
“Chihaya!”   
  
He marched off, flustered and deeply upset. How could she? Rosa had never been so selfish before! She really didn't think to discuss with her boyfriend of three years her plans? Really? She discussed everything else so why did this go so conveniently without conversation?   
  
...You're an idiot too, Hideyoshi Chihaya. Why would everything go perfect for someone like you?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Yagami Rosa cried into her pillow, Murano Katie rubbing her back, “Oh sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean to be upset...”   
  
“He's never angry with me like that anymore” Rosa choked, “Never ever!”   
  
Kuwa Mai sat on the end of the bed and scowled, “I mean, can you blame him? You're going to a school a billion miles away! And everyone knows long distance relationships don't work!”   
  
Katie scowled at her, “It'd be difficult but not impossible! Chihaya should be reasonable enough to have sat and discussed it with her!”   
  
“Oh, but he was right. I told him like, a million years ago. It probably didn't even register then because we weren't a couple yet. He was completely caught off guard tonight” Rosa whined, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.   
  
“I can't believe you anyway!” Mai scolded, “I mean, you still told him you were going to go, even after he popped the question?”   
  
Katie frowned deeply at her and Rosa stared at her, confused, “...Popped what question?”   
  
Mai's incredulous expression melted into an 'uh oh' one... “Uh...no...no question, just uh...the question of...”   
  
Rosa's eyes narrowed and she glared to Katie who looked nervous, “ _What_ question, Katie?”   
  
“Oh jeez, he'll hate Mai and me!” Katie groaned, burying her face in her hands, “We saw it yesterday. A ring box had fallen out of his pocket and he confessed he was going to ask you to marry him...”   
  
The pink haired woman stared at her blankly before shaking her head, “What?”   
  
...Chihaya was...going to...?   
  
Rosa gasped loudly, covering her mouth, her red eyes darting around frantically. Oh God! No wonder he was so...he planned...tonight he was... _her_? Lips parting for words but finding none, she scurried to her feet to her purse, grabbing her phone. Pressing it to her ear after pressing his number on speed dial, she tapped her toe anxiously, in disbelief. There was just...no way.   
  
'This is Hideyoshi Chihaya's phone. Either I don't want to talk to you or Shinji magically wandered away so I couldn't answer. You can leave a message but most likely I won't care enough to call back...ouch! Okay, fine, I'll call you back eventually, just don't hold your breath. Thanks.'   
  
Rosa groaned, remembering having him create a message after heckling him for a week...she was thinking it was the former of his first sentence as to why he didn't pick up. Leaving a message though knowing Chihaya was master of not calling back, she bit her lip. Chihaya...was going to propose to her?   
  
...She felt sick because somehow it...really didn't feel right. No, no, she wanted him to, she wanted to be his wife. But she knew if she were to be his fiancée she'd have no right to go off and study in America for four years.   
  
It was her dad's school that he last attended to finish his degree. When she was ten, he went to visit for some alumni event, taking her with him and she knew even then it was the school she wanted to go to, no questions asked. She'd seen all the schools in Japan and, as Chihaya seemed to infer, nothing was wrong with them but...well, she was _from_ Japan. College was the idea of a new start, a new beginning, and finding new experiences. If it hadn't been UMass, it would have been anywhere except Japan anyway because...she wanted to go to other places. Her whole family pretty much just stayed here. Sure, her Uncle Tony and Shaun lived in a whole separate region of Japan but...it was still Japan. Of course they let Takeru go early to study in America but she didn't see him actually staying there forever though he did have something of a growing fanbase for his band...   
  
It just wasn't the same but...but she loved Chihaya. She loved him enough that if she knew her decision truly hurt him then she wouldn't. And apparently it did...and apparently he had other ideas in mind.   
  
Never to this day did she think Hideyoshi Chihaya would ask her to marry him. He was disgruntled by the whole union, it seemed. He'd spent their relationship talking about how it was with his parents and talking about divorce, the arguments, the sedentary lifestyle. While down the road she wondered if they'd just continue on as 'boyfriend and girlfriend', she hadn't assumed he'd do a 180 and actually want to marry her!   
  
...She slouched on the bed, closing her eyes.   
  
...What could she do?   
  
  


* * *

  
“What a little ass you are.”   
  
Chihaya glared at his dad, wondering for the millionth time in a minute how he ended up in the same bar with the man. Drinking a glass of bourbon, miserable, he glared at Hideyoshi Mark sharply. “Maybe you and mom can handle it but I can't. I truly can't.”   
  
Mark took a shot and snorted, “She's eighteen, Chihaya, she wants to go to school. She's apparently had this school picked out and told you about it but you just dumb forgot.”   
  
Chihaya leered at him but sighed. He'd reflected a long time to remember if she really had told him and he did recall when they went for the burger night he'd been ironically reminiscing of that she said that she was going to the state of 'Massachusetts' for school if it killed her. Why that hadn't registered, he didn't know, but he really didn't care. That was three years ago and the second time she brought it up was when she got an acceptance letter? No.   
  
“So what? What have you two decided?” Mark questioned.   
  
“Nothing. I stormed off. I was too pissed to discuss anything logically with her” Chihaya snarled.   
  
Mark rolled his eyes, sipping his drink, “You know, you could just go with her. The Boston area has...cream pies?”   
  


Chihaya snorted, “It'll take a lot more than cream pies to get me to move, dad. I'd have to uproot my entire life for her and I don't think that's fair.” 

  
“Well it's no more fair to ask her to abandon her lifelong dream” Mark countered mildly.   
  
“I didn't! Or...I haven't yet.”   
  
“See? You plan to.”   
  
Chihaya grumbled and stiffened when he heard a feminine voice clear their throat behind him. He knew that voice...   
  
Glaring over his shoulder at Rosa, he muttered, “What are you doing here?”   
  
“I wanted to speak to you” she said quietly.   
  
Chihaya snorted, turning away, “Shouldn't you be getting ready to run off to Massachusetts? You know, since you can't wait to get away from me?”   
  
Rosa was probably upset...and his dad actually smacked him, shocking him. “Stop being such a bitch. She's come here to talk to you to resolve this, dumbass. Go resolve.”   
  
Chihaya couldn't really manage a glare for the man...instead, he just sighed and stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring miserably at her. “Let's walk.”   
  
She nodded rapidly and they both walked out to the street... “How did you find me?” he asked faintly.   
  
“I know that's your favorite bar and I figured you might be drinking...” she shrugged awkwardly.   
  
Chihaya snorted but didn't remark as he walked a little ahead of her. Rosa was silent as well before murmuring, “Chihaya, I...I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, this college has been a childhood dream of mine so I guess I just...ran with it. You can't think I don't care about how you feel, it's simply not true. I just...wasn't thinking, like you said.”   
  
He stopped, stuffing his hands in his pocket before slumping, “No...I mean, it struck you as seriously odd when I was freaking out about you being in Spain, you told me as much. The three years we've been together...you must have figured I was stronger than that.”   
  
She bit her lip, rushing to hug his waist from behind, “But still, we've-we've been together so long, I should have discussed it and whatever with you but-but I didn't and I'm so sorry. I love you, you know that. Your feelings mean everything to me so tell me what you want.”   
  
Chihaya digested that and mumbled, “I...I don't want to be the ass that asks you to abandon a lifelong endeavor, Rosa, I really...really don't. But the idea of you going thousands of miles away? Of...of you leaving me for eight months at a time? It...it sincerely makes me sick and I...I...”   
  
Swallowing the harsh lump in his throat, he rasped, “I don't...want you to.”   
  
Rosa fell quiet and his heart raced for whatever reason in his chest, making him dizzy. God, what if someone asked him that? If someone told him that he couldn't be a chef, he'd have gotten pissed. In fact, his governesses told him that it was stupid. His father didn't 'cook', what a menial job! He...he hated that. Feeling nauseous, realizing that he was almost telling Rosa the same thing, he started to renege. They...they could...work something out...maybe...   
  
“Okay.”   
  
He almost jumped when she finally spoke and looked to her, shocked. She gave him a weary smile and murmured, “I'll have to pull some strings but maybe I can get into a college around here...”   
  
“O-of course you can!” he blurted, almost overwhelmed with relief, “You-you could get into any school, I know you can...”   
  
She just nodded solemnly, the expression on her face, upsetting to him as he could almost always tell what she was thinking now, unreadable. Pursing his lips, he smiled shakily, “Hey, uh...it...it won't be so bad. Promise...”   
  
Rosa said absolutely nothing to that and kissed his cheek, “I better be getting back home. G'night.”   
  
“Night...” he murmured slowly as she walked away without any more.   
  
She wasn't going. He wouldn't have to wake up in the middle of the night, feeling alone. He wouldn't have to drive himself mad thinking about her. He...he wouldn't have to miss her. Everything should be great but...   
  
...He felt so bad.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“So have you asked her yet?”   
  
“For the last damn time, Mai, _no_.”   
  
Chihaya furiously cut up scallions for a soup he was making, glaring at the boiling pot. Kuwa Mai was at his side, nagging to know if he'd asked Rosa to marry him yet...   
  
How could he when she hated him?   
  
'I'm busy, baby, maybe tomorrow...', 'I have some things to take care of, I'll see if I can make time for later', 'Sorry Chihaya, I had something come up, I'll see you another time'. Every excuse, every trick, _everything_ , not to see him. Hell, it was almost like she _had_ gone to school in America and she hadn't even graduated yet.   
  
She...she was depressed and he knew it. Completely gone was that giddy happy tone she always had speaking to him. No, it was just kind of normal or...just plain sullen. No smiles, no...Rosa.   
  
It was making him miserable. Katie told him to give her time, she'd come around, whilst giving him something of a ambiguous look. Katie probably thought he was King of Bastards for telling her he didn't want her to go. Mai was really the only one that actually seemed to agree he'd done the right thing and naturally that didn't sit well at all with him.   
  
“Hey, you.”   
  
Chihaya's shoulders squared, alarms ringing through his head. _Oh no_ , he forgot about...   
  
Yagami Koji was standing near the counter, giving him a look. Chihaya grinned nervously, “Uh...hi.”   
  
“We need to talk.”   
  
“...Okay, but I have witnesses...”   
  
Koji scoffed, walking back out the door. Chihaya groaned loudly to himself. Why hadn't he seen _this_ coming? Idiot...the man was probably going to rail on him for breaking his daughter's heart. Chihaya bit his lip...he...he didn't want to, but...   
  
The older man lit a cigarette as they walked to a bench nearby, the fellow settling on the backrest of the chair with his feet on the seat. Chihaya swallowed and slowly sat on the bench correctly, just hoping the guy didn't punch him in the head.   
  
“So Rosa's not going to Massachusetts” Koji said after a long few moments of silence, taking a long drag.   
  
“...Uh, I guess not” Chihaya said faintly.   
  
His girlfriend's father went quiet again before finally remarking, “I don't blame you, you know...? Long distance relationships are...tough.”   
  
Chihaya wasn't sure he believed the man was commiserating with him so he reluctantly looked towards his face. Well...he seemed serious, at least. “I...I don't want to be selfish but...but four years of her being thousands of miles away? Fine, if I was a drifter like my dad and didn't have a steady job and life here, I'd be all over it, I could just see her at the drop of a hat. But...”   
  
Koji puffed, smoke wafting between his lips. “I was a little glad when she told me she wasn't going, honestly. I wouldn't feel comfortable with my child more than thirteen hours away from me. With delays and layovers, you're looking at her being a whole day away. If something were to happen to her...or anything, it'd be difficult. God forbid she got hurt. What could I do? Teleport there? No. Sure, they've developed those fast jets but they're still in development for at least another four years.”   
  
Chihaya nodded emphatically but Koji frowned, “At least, I wish it was easy as just thinking that...her brother went to America to study for a year once, nothing really...happened. And it was an experience for him. Rosa, since she was my little girl, told me that she was going to UMass and, you know, I just smiled, thought she'd grow out of it, yet she never did and I...”   
  
Letting the stick hang from his lips, he rolled his eyes around, “I told her she could go.”   
  
Chihaya stiffened. _What_? “What? I...I thought you-- just now--”   
  
“I've never refused my children's dreams...” Koji murmured, “It'd...it'd be wrong of me to do so, you know?”   
  
Slumping, Chihaya felt cross but couldn't deny that. “So it's just me that's the ass, right? Well, I don't want her to go. Long distance relationships fall apart and I'd lose my mind, that's the simple of it.”   
  
Koji snorted, “Why would it fall apart? I always thought it was peculiar that people just assume that but I guess it'd make sense...”   
  
Chihaya nodded and Koji shot him a mullish expression, “If you don't actually love her.”   
  
He squared his shoulders and fought a heated glare, “I love Rosa!”   
  
“Exactly. So eight months...thirty-two, to be exact, won't hurt you.”   
  
Chihaya gaped, “How can you say that!? That's thirty-two months without my girlfriend, the woman I love! Would you put up with that kind of torture?!”   
  
Koji seemed to consider before replying, “I went to Umass...I'd just gotten engaged to Rosa's mother. I was reluctant to go because of that, but she told me to go so I wouldn't look back with regret.”   
  
...Regret? His eyes widened, his lips falling apart in a gape. Regret? Would...   
  
...Would Rosa regret this?   
  
Koji actually smiled some, “I know what you're thinking. Putting myself in the situation where Popuri said 'hell no', I think maybe a little. I would have thought I gave up the opportunity of a lifetime. Not to mention our lives would be completely different. I wouldn't have a degree and a high paying job. We might have gotten up to Kaede with kids and it may have been hard to afford anymore...”   
  
...Rosa wouldn't have been born?   
  
“...But...it's different” Chihaya whispered almost brokenly, “You went, what, a year? Rosa will be in school for four years or more...”   
  
“It was still stressful” Koji murmured, letting the cigarette burn between his fingers, “...After I left, I didn't talk to Popuri for eight months.”   
  
Chihaya gaped, “Oh my God, _exactly_!”   
  
“Psh, no. I'd probably make a personal visit to go beat Rosa if she did that” he snorted before sighing, “Eight months we didn't speak and I assumed that she'd moved on, didn't want to wait for me or...something. I mean, that's almost a year without talking to my fiancée so something had to be up. One day, when I was calling my sister though, I...finally got to speak to her.”   
  
Chihaya frowned, “What was up...?”   
  
“She was pregnant” Koji said rather absently.   
  
.... _What_? “...Pregnant...with...?”   
  
“It was _my_ child. Keiji, in fact” Koji grumbled, dropping the cigarette to the pavement, “Eight months...she hadn't told me because, well, she didn't want me to give up my dream. If I had known she was pregnant, hell yea, I would have been back here but...”   
  
Chihaya couldn't really wrap his head around that concept in the least. If he went off to college, didn't speak to his future wife for almost a year, finally talked to her to find out she was pregnant with _his_ child...? “I think I would have flipped.”   
  
“To this very day I don't think I've completely forgiven her” he laughed lightly, shaking his head, “I think it's even the basis of most of our arguments, why we were so disjointed with all that...secret crap. She always trying to protect me when I don't want to be protected...”   
  
Koji folded his hands together. “I respect what she did for me all the same. Like I said, our lives would have been different otherwise. But even when I thought she'd moved on, I never stopped loving her. At times I thought I'd come and fight to get her back.”   
  
Chihaya swallowed that and Koji finally looked at him, “It'll be hard not physically seeing her, not being able to see her just whenever you felt like it, to spend time with her. It's easier said than done, definitely. You will wake up at night, depressed, and you won't be able to sleep. But if anything can ease you...I think knowing that she will come back should.”   
  
The man stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “That's a lot to digest, I know...and a lot to ask. It's not that easy but it's the best advice I can offer. Rosa has my blessing...all she needs now is yours.”   
  
Waving over his shoulder, Koji walked away with nothing more and Chihaya just sat there for a long time.   
  
Would it be enough? To constantly wake up everyday, pretending everything was wonderful because she'd be 'coming back' one day? That would ease the pain...?   
  
He knew it wouldn't. In fact, he knew it'd only hurt more because that would be his one bit of console. And what if he even lost that? What if she found someone in America, that man she actually deserved, and he was just left here with nothing...?   
  
Staring upwards at the clouds drifting by, he clenched his eyes shut. Recalling what Koji said about love, he realized that maybe the fact that she loved him...could put him at ease too.   
  
...And this.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Yagami Rosa was uncertain.   
  
Walking around her high school, preparing for the Senior graduation program, she felt a sort of misery she'd never felt. It was one of victory but not being able to taste it. It was like defeat but having the knowledge that it wasn't truly failure...   
  
She loved her boyfriend. She genuinely did. As of late, however, whenever he called, wanted to spend time with her, she just...couldn't. Not yet, anyway...it'd take time to settle this.   
  
Sighing, setting the box of banners down, she bit her lip. Maybe she'd do community like her mom, it had worked out for her. Rosa could see ikebana and doing floral arrangements as a possible career. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she whined. But...those were hobbies, free time. Those things...weren't her dream.   
  
...Did Chihaya believe that she wouldn't miss him? That she wouldn't call and mope and wish he was right there with her? A few months back she wanted to ask him to go with her to Massachusetts, to see if there was just any possible way...but she imagined him cooking at Yume, laughing at something, beside Carl, and knew she'd be ripping him from his element, from his dream. She hadn't wanted to do that to him, she'd never take that happiness from the man she loved...   
  
She tried not to be spiteful thinking he didn't return the favor. It was different even if it felt the same. Or...was it?   
  
Rubbing her eyes, she fought tears. She wished she'd never saw the school now. Then this wouldn't hurt at all because it wouldn't have even been an idea in her head. She'd be content just going to Tokyo or any other school. But no, no, she was unhappy because she couldn't go to this one she'd set her heart on. Shivering, shoulders slouching, she shook her head. But...then, if she hadn't wanted to go to UMass, she wouldn't have worked at Yume. If she didn't work at Yume there was a good chance she would have never met Chihaya...and she'd never regret that. That should be enough to comfort her, that her attempts at pursuing her goal led her to meet him. Maybe that had been the destined thing to happen.   
  
...Sadly, that didn't help whatsoever. Nothing would, probably. But this was her fate, she supposed. She wouldn't be selfish and leave Chihaya.. Staying was a choice she made too and she'd be happy with it.   
  
One day.   
  
“Rosa.”   
  
She squealed, startled out of her thoughts, and gaped at the presence behind her...Chihaya?   
  
“Chihaya, what are you...you doing here?” she blurted, stunned.   
  
He looked disgruntled, his purple eyes narrowed at her, “Where else can I corner you? You have been outright avoiding me and I super don't appreciate it.”   
  
“I've been busy” she insisted, quickly going to move a ladder.   
  
“Yea, whatever” he scoffed, following her, “You hate me, just admit it.”   
  
Rosa glowered at him, “I don't hate you, Chihaya, not one bit. I've just...wanted a little time to reckon with this idea of abandoning school.”   
  
Chihaya was silent for a moment, “...University of Kyoto? Tokyo? None of those? I'm sure they'd take you.”   
  
“I'm not going to school, Chihaya” she mumbled, having come to that realization a few days ago as she grabbed a bit of streamer to decorate the gymnasium.   
  
Chihaya looked incredulous, gaping as he followed her, “Whaddya mean you're not going to school?!”   
  
“I mean I'll just...work. I don't need to go to school. I can support myself fine without it” she said plainly.   
  
He caught her wrist, still an expression of complete disbelief written on his face, “So...instead of just going to school here, you'd just give it all up and work exceedingly hard for the rest of your life? Jobs without degrees rarely pay a lot, Rosa.”   
  
“It'll be fine” she murmured quietly, “I can make it either way. I...I'm not interested in any school here so I wouldn't be interested in attending it and that'd just be a waste. I'll make it fine without it.”   
  
Wrenching away, she started to sweep the stage where she'd give a speech about moving on to new beginnings. Biting her lip, she fought a wince. Too bad her 'new beginning' felt like nothing to look forward to.   
  
Chihaya was quiet...her back was away from where he'd been standing, he really could have just left. He probably did feel extra hurt she was taking time away from him, she grimaced. She'd call him tonight, make it up to him somehow...   
  
“...You'll...you'll call, like, every day?”   
  
Rosa's shoulders squared, startled by her boyfriend's soft voice. Frowning, she looked back at him. He looked extremely distraught, his purple eyes wide and shifting back and forth erratically. “I-I mean, well, not every-every day, we don't even speak every day now but...but you'll consistently call or video chat or a-anything?”   
  
...“...Chihaya, what are you--”   
  
“Th-there's probably all sorts of better guys over there” his cheeks burned, gritting his teeth, “But-but promise me I'll be the only one b-because you're my...my only one. And-and...promise me you'll...you'll come back. Promise me you won't...you won't leave me.”   
  
She stared at him before quickly dropping the broom, rushing to him and hugging his neck tightly, “O-of course I'll call, text, email, Bion, _anything_ you every single day! Of course you're my only one, I'd never leave you! And-and you're so silly, of course I'll come back. I love you...”   
  
Rosa felt him swallow and he pressed his face against her neck. Weakly, he responded after a long couple minutes of silence: “...Then go, I guess.”   
  
Clenching her eyes shut, she teared up. Funny how she wanted to hear that so bad but suddenly she wasn't so sure. He...   
  
He'd given his blessing.   
  
Chihaya pulled away, gazing down at her almost expressionlessly, “No...going crazy on me and going to graduate school or something, okay? Just...just four years...”   
  
Rosa nodded rapidly and he dipped down, kissing her sweetly, “I'm...crazy. But...if you're willing to give it up for me...I should be...willing to let you go. It's not like...you'll be gone forever. Though if you don't go you could regret it forever and I...I don't want to be the one to destroy your dream.”   
  
She digested that and he sighed gravely, reaching into his pocket, “Anyway, I'm not going to sugar coat this. Once you're done with school, I...I think by that point I can have a house and whatever set up for when you get back. I have the trust fund and whatever though I don't want to use that for anything to do with a new life. And...and the kid thing, I...still don't want them but I...”   
  
He pulled out the little jewelry box and murmured, opening it, “I want you...so that'll be enough.”   
  
Rosa gasped, covering her lips, and he smirked some, “Stop acting like Mai and Katie didn't break the news to you anyway.”   
  
“T-they did but I didn't think you'd still ask!” she exclaimed.   
  
Chihaya scoffed, “It's better this way anyway so when guys hit on you you can say 'oh no, I have a crazy fiance back home'...as long as you say 'yes', anyway.”   
  
Biting her lip, shivering with emotion, she nodded rapidly, tears welling in her eyes. Chihaya looked mortified, “Don't you _dare_ cry. This is supposed to be happy and memorable and not traumatizing for me!”   
  
“Such a jerk” Rosa laughed shakily and accepted the ring on her finger. 

Chihaya tilted her hand to observe it and nodded rather triumphantly, “Perfect, if I do say so myself...just for you.”   
  
Hugging him tightly, beside herself, they both jolted when there were loud 'oohs' and cooing and cries. Chihaya's eyes widened, looking over his shoulder at the group of girls and some guys that accumulated while they were speaking, Katie and Mai in the mix. Rosa blushed and gave him a kiss, “...We can celebrate later.”   
  
“...Yea” he flustered but smiled some.   
  
They all rushed them, demanding when the wedding was and this and that. Rosa informed them that they'd get married once she finished school...   
  
Mai had gaped when she heard this...before stomping off. Chihaya blinked after her, confused. Why was she being so weird...?   
  
...This was a lot to take in though. He couldn't believe he'd given in to the madness of letting such a large part of his life go away. But...military and wars broke up families for long periods of time, illness kept or took one spouse away from the other. Those were such complicated things that were usually negative. Rosa...was just going to school. There were so many more horrible reasons to be apart.   
  
He smiled as she grabbed his hand, skipping around to find Miru and tell him the good news. Illness could take someone away, as could war...   
  
But Rosa would be back.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, in my noobish fanciful high school thinking, I assumed Koji could free fall into, oh, Harvard. Now, as a seasoned college student, I now know there's no way in hell. So when I revamp/edit Step Towards the Future, Koji will be going to the University of Massachusetts. It's actually apparently divided into five different campuses or something? Five is quite a bit, I have to say. My school is divided into two but we never actually interchange between them, we're stuck on the campus of our study. Apparently not the case at UMass...so yea, if anyone attends/attended there, give me some tips or quirks about it. I want to make it fairly realistic so I make time out to research more.
> 
> Ugh, so Steiner and his kids and Yuki timeline gave me a headache. Going off the timeline of other stories, that should be right. And Jyun should be in 'sorta' mode with Roomi (prior to other events, however). 
> 
> ...Massachusetts is almost as fun to spell as Mississippi!


	21. Day in a Life

“ _Hi, my Chiyo! I miss you more than anything, oh my God.”_

Same. 

  
_“My Miru-chan told me what happened to Shinji and your net. And Katie told me what happened at Yume...”  
  
_ His life sucked.  
  
The day Rosa left was the worst day of his life and watching her get onto a plane to a new beginning where he was thousands of miles away may have been the hardest thing he'd ever done. Her family lingered for a bit but he really stayed the longest, gazing in the direction she'd walked away from him to.  
  
Carl, Katie, and, strangely, Mai stayed with him, trying to coax him to leave. He hadn't wanted to...he'd hoped she'd changed her mind and would come back. He'd just hoped...  
  
Finally Carl slapped his shoulder and sighed, “Come on, man...she'll be back.”  
  
Chihaya bit his lip at that before giving him a weak smile, “Yea...she will...”  
  
Mai shot him a strange look before shaking her head, walking away, “Is that the issue here?”  
  
Katie looked after her before taking the bend of Chihaya's arm and Carl's hand, dragging him from the place. Chihaya sighed gravely. Then, it felt like it was all up in the air. Rosa probably would forget about him, would never call unlike what she promised. He'd felt bitterly alone.  
  
Of course, in one of those horrible ironies his life was known for, well, Rosa did indeed hold up her end of the deal but...he couldn't.  
  
Some drunk in an SUV drove down his street and damaged _something_ that messed with how his net worked. It would take a reported 'three weeks or more' before something could be done about it...  
  
At that point, he was just pissed because that meant no Bion. He couldn't call Rosa yet as his phone was incapable of calling internationally. He could have done an upgrade pretty easily...  
  
He hadn't informed Rosa yet, for numerous reasons, but Nyoko came frantically to the store...and took a _huge_ deposit from his store to save another store that was close to shutting down. He couldn't believe it, really, that she'd take _his_ store's money for one that was notorious for being horrible. 

Now he had to take a huge cut to his paycheck and pretty much at times had to work for free in order to keep his waitresses. Of course he lost Rosa and Katie, who went to school a good fifty miles away now, but after his druggies left for 'greener' pastures, he got a really good staff. Not as good as his girlfriend and her buddy but...well, he couldn't complain. And he'd feel a little bad having to cut their pay so close to hiring them so...he was the poor one and he couldn't update his phone. But that was fine, Rosa could call him. She'd scheduled a time so he'd be perfectly capable of picking up...  
  
...Or so he assumed.  
  
First time she called, for some reason the wireless network he used was on the fritz and wouldn't connect. He'd been a little 'grr' about it but...  
  
Second time, he could have kicked himself, he...fell asleep?! What kind of bull was that!? Falling asleep on a phone call he'd been anticipating hardcore!?  
  
Third time, he had two cups of coffee and was completely hyped to get that call. He was ready that time! But...Mai called. That was another story but she was rambling and ranting on and on about her grandmother and all sorts of complaints. He'd been a little anxious and insisted that he could call her back but she just kept talking. At some point during her ravings, weird Bion themed level up beeps started echoing over her voice. He'd just cocked a brow. Wow, his phone was losing it.  
  
So after he finally got Mai off the phone, he felt a little better about himself because Rosa was the one that didn't follow through this time!  
  
...Or so he thought.  
  
He was going through his phone and noticed a missed called from Rosa...that night? Chihaya had gaped, completely puzzled. Wha? No he didn't! She didn't call!  
  
...Later he found out those weird beeps was the sound of his call waiting. He failed at life extremely but he'd never got two calls at once, he didn't know!!  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to mess up any other calls. One fateful evening, Mai was over at his place and they'd ordered a pizza. For some bizarre idiotic reason she was knocking stuff off his table onto the floor like a crazed lunatic...and she murdered Shinji! 

He watched in horror, horrified that what happened did go into an almost cheesy slow motion action, Shinji flying sharply towards the ground. He actually dove. And missed.  
  
His son shattered into about eight pieces, a horrible heap of mangled plastic on the ground, the screen totally shattered. He gaped down at it, horrified. His...his baby...was dead!  
  
He actually almost cried.  
  
So not only did he not have net, he didn't have a phone as he also didn't have a landline. Meaning...he had no way to talk to his girlfriend who devotedly called him and emailed him, just like they'd discussed. And of course as a result of a severely reduced paycheck, at least for the next two months, he couldn't even pay the charge at an internet cafe. Katie was fifty miles away so he couldn't use her phone and Mai nor Carl's phones could call out of the country. He had to work for the little living he was making so he couldn't go to her family's house... sure he could email her what happened on someone's phone but... 

  
How was he screwing this up...? He was afraid she'd not contact _him_ and here he was having the stupid issues! Chihaya had been seriously depressed, wondering if she thought he was just ignoring her or being an ass and not answering. He prayed she...she hadn't given up on him.  
  
Glancing towards the window, Chihaya slumped. And the tip of the iceberg was that it had been raining for a solid three weeks. He loved the rain...at first, he was just 'eh' about it. But that was before Rosa...before Rosa would come over and snuggle with him, make the day pass quickly. Now everything was gray. He was also totally emo now, apparently.  
  
Today, however, he got a huge package...with little pink and red hearts on it. Rosa.  
  
He almost ripped the box to shreds, anxious. Anything to do with Rosa was excessively welcome at the moment. The contents...were multiple boxes. Oh God, she sent him gifts, he groaned. That girl...  
  
Within the box of boxes with curly numbers written on them was a DVD...he popped it into his television and sank down...and was welcomed with the vision of his fiancee.  
  
Her pink hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a University of Massachusetts Amherst pink sweatshirt, a bright smile on her face as she faced the camera. She'd opened with that, that ' _Hi, my Chiyo_ '...God, he missed her.  
  
 _“So I was SO upset because I haven't talked to you in a MONTH and I thought you hated me or something...”_ she pouted. _  
  
_Damn it, no!  
  
 _“But! I understand and I hope you're doing okay”_ she sighed before clapping happily, _“Anyway, I hope you noticed you have some gifts!”_  
  
Chihaya smirked, cocking a brow, as video Rosa held up the box marked 'one'. _“Box number one!”_  
  
Great, she made a tutorial for him to open presents, he found himself snickering. He wondered if he should deviate and open number four...shaking his head, he picked up one and opened it...  
  
He smiled some, a little surprised, to have a wide coffee mug that said 'My Fiancée is at UMass Amherst'. Weird they'd make something with a message like that...  
  
 _“Okay! That should be enough time!”_ Rosa exclaimed, excited, before gasping, _“Oh! When I visit, baby, I'm making you a fluffernutter sandwich!”_  
  
What the hell was that...?  
  
 _“Anyway, present two! Be careful though, you see it's taped in!”_  
  
Chihaya set the mug on his coffee table and picked up box two cautiously. Opening it, he laughed. “What the hell?”  
  
She actually sent him a Boston cream pie, wrapped in stuff to keep it cool and secure. Shaking his head, he snickered. That was his Powderpuff. Rosa gasped again, _“Oh! Some of my classmates took me to a New England clam bake! It was so-o-o yummy and I know you love clams so I want you to visit one day!”_  
  
He tilted his head and she giggled before biting her lip, _“Gift three I am super excited about...but I heard it was super rainy! So I'm going to sing!_ _**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away!”  
  
** _ Chihaya raised a brow but smiled, shaking his head...Rosa had the girliest sweetest singing voice. It almost gave him a sugar overdose listening to it but...it definitely made him feel better. She clapped her hands together and giggled, “ _Open present three!_ ”  
  
He picked up the box and gaped when the television suddenly went black...what? There was one other gift, where'd she go?  
  
A little disappointed, he sighed and opened the box...and gasped a little himself.  
  
...A phone.  
  
Picking up the device, he found it was almost exactly like Shinji except black and green, an upgrade of his brother...  
  
 _Meaning_ he could call her!  
  
Almost beside himself, he rushed off to find the sim card on Shinji I and almost frantically pushed it inside of Shinji II. Oh, he'd kill her for buying him something so expensive after he declared his undying love...  
  
Pressing speed dial for her already programmed number, he dropped on the couch, his heart racing... “Yay! You got my package!”  
  
Chihaya exhaled, the weight of the world off his shoulders, “Oh my God, baby...”  
  
“How are you, sweetie? You sound so sleepy, you're not overworking, are you?”  
  
He shook his head as if she could see the action, lying flat on the couch, “No, but I'm struggling...I mean! Don't worry, I'm not out on the street but I'll be living off ramen for a while...”  
  
“Oh no, that's a horrible diet!”  
  
Chihaya just sighed and covered his eyes, “I think I'll have to take a temporary second job just to pick up a little cash for a few months to make it.”  
  
Rosa huffed, “You work enough as it is, Chiyo! But I can talk to Steiner-nii, see if you can work a few hours...he won't try to run you, I think.”  
  
“Mm...I'll get back to you on that, I don't want to call in any favors just yet...” he rumbled, “Anyway, enough about me. How's my college girl?”  
  
“Oh my God, I love it here, Chiyo! The people are so nice to me and everything and I love my classes and professors! Books cost me like a billion dollars but it wasn't that bad with the money I got working at Yume. I have the nicest place too!”  
  
Chihaya closed his eyes, “That's good. Any guys hitting on you?”  
  
Rosa sighed gravely, “Well...sort of but I tell them I'm engaged.”  
  
“I guess that does little to sway them, eh?” he rolled his eyes around, “I mean, I am a thousand miles away...”  
  
“No, actually, most of them are super nice about it! I want to match make here but...”  
  
He laughed, “Uh, let's leave that as a hobby for Japan, Powderpuff.”  
  
She probably pouted before squealing, “Oh! Open box four! I'm super excited about that!”  
  
Chihaya blinked and leaned over, grabbing the box, and sighing, “Funny how even a zillion miles away you buy me a lot of stuff.”  
  
“Well, I picked that out online a long-g-g-g time ago but had to come here to get it, so...”  
  
Confused by this, he gawked when he opened the flaps...inside was a little jewelry box. While he had an idea what it was, he was still in disbelief. Picking it up, he opened it to the little Celtic platinum ring with dark almost black purple stone inlays. Engraved in it was 'Chiyo'...  
  
...His engagement ring.  
  
“Oh, baby, it's...nice” he murmured, putting it on his finger, his heart fluttering a little, “I told you that you didn't have to though...”  
  
“Well, I wanted to! My engagement ring is so pretty and it always makes me think of you.”  
  
Chihaya sighed, staring at the band of commitment with a faint smile, “Honestly, I don't need a ring to constantly think of you. I miss you so bad...”  
  
“I miss you too, Chihaya...but it'll just be a little while until Christmas!”  
  
“It's September” he found himself smirking.  
  
“Hey! I'm being optimistic here!”  
  
He laughed faintly, “I know. I might heart you for it. Might.”  
  
She made a 'nyah' sound before yawning, “Oh Chiyo, I want to talk to you more but...”  
  
“It's late there” he said faintly, “I understand.” Though he was super disappointed.  
  
Rosa sighed, the creak of a bed echoing in the background, “Well, Chiyo, as parting, I'm going to say something in strict confidence and completely unlike me.”  
  
“...Kay?” What?  
  
“I'd _totally_ nail you if you were here.”  
  
Chihaya slowly grinned at that, “Baby, I'd f—k the living hell out of you if you were here...”  
  
“At least I can put it semi-eloquently” she teased.  
  
He snickered, crooking his neck, “Ah well...sing to me one more time before you go?”  
  
“Of course! _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray~_ ”  
  
Chihaya set his pie in the fridge before going to snuggle under his covers even though it was like two in the afternoon...he just felt like a good nap now, content. Closing his eyes as Rosa closed out, he murmured, “Thanks for that...I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Chihaya” she said softly.  
  
Clicking off reluctantly, he stared at the phone before staring at the ring and dozing off...  
  
Well...maybe it didn't suck that bad.  
  


* * *

“I can't believe our last babies have gone to college...” Popuri frowned faintly, drying a plate from dinner.  
  
Koji was playing with his Kindle, sighing gravely, “Yea...want to get your tubes untied and have some more of my babies?”  
  


Popuri stuck out her tongue, “Uh, no. But maybe you'll have some more grandbabies in a bit.”  
  
Koji sent her a dark expression and she smiled lovingly at him. They'd taken Rosa to dinner after she told them she would be attending UMass after all. They, of course, had Chihaya come and, well...  
  
 _“Mommy, daddy, there's something I want to tell you...”_ Rosa had suddenly drawled.  
  
The whole family was there and Chihaya had been sipping a glass of wine before staring towards her, wide-eyed. Rosa held her cheeks and happily giggled, _“Chihaya and I are engaged.”_  
  
She might as well have declared she was leaving the planet on vacation.  
  
Chihaya grinned nervously and looked slowly towards where Koji was just staring. The man had shook his head after a moment and smiled carefully, _“...What?”_  
  
Rosa crooked her hand, showing off the beautiful engagement ring, and smiled, _“After I'm done with school, we're going to get married so don't worry!”_  
  
Koji's eyes narrowed and Popuri had quickly smiled, congratulating them...Keiji seemed a little miffed, as did Miru, surprisingly. He didn't stay that way too long after Rosa consoled him a little bit. She explained to Chihaya that she always threatened her twin when they were younger that one day she'd marry a guy and leave and never come back to see him again. It always had ended their arguments because poor Miru would burst into tears. Maybe he'd taken it to heart, she'd mused absently as he leered at her. Chihaya had just snickered and said she was a super mean sister.  
  
Koji had come home super depressed, lying in bed and burrowing under the covers. Popuri had pouted at him, rubbed his back, and asked what was wrong.  
  
 _“...It's not enough she stays with him so much and that they...UGH, have...relations but she's-she's going to marry him too!”_ he groused irritably, _“Why couldn't she stay my baby forever? When Miru, Keiji, and myself were the only important guys?”_  
  
Popuri smiled, kissing the back of his neck, _“You know from Kaede that just can't stay the case, sweetie...”_  
  
 _“Ugh, my princesses, brainwashed! Men, we suck!”_  
  
She laughed sweetly and snuggled with him, _“Well, if it's all the same to you, Mr. Yagami, I think I got myself a very good man.”_  
  
Koji grumbled but pulled her against him, kissing her forehead as he closed his eyes, _“...Well...I guess as long as he knows he is a lucky bastard and I'll murder him in his sleep if he hurts my baby, it'll be okay.”_  
  
Popuri nodded and suddenly Koji stiffened. Frowning at him, she blinked, _“What's wrong...?”_  
  
 _“OH MY GOD, Julia and that son of a bitch Mark will be our in-laws!”_  
  
Popuri stifled a groan at that and kissed him, _“Let's...not think about that, baby.”_  
  


“I miss her so much though” Popuri pouted, walking over to sit across his knees, “No her _or_ Miru to come home to or ask how their day is face to face...I miss my pretty little angels.”  
  
Koji nodded in agreement before sighing some, “I worry about Rosa being so far away. I hope...nothing happens.”  
  
“She'll be fine.”  
  
Koji sighed again, “You say that but Rosa wouldn't tell me if something did go down. I mean, I guess she's semi more open with me but not by much.”  
  
“I think it'll be fine, ye of little faith.”  
  
...Maybe.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“There you are, brunette again!”  
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya rolled his eyes around at his disgruntled mother, the woman and, oddly, his father sitting at the counter, drinking milkshakes. Apparently poor, misguided Yuuba served them and allowed them to stay before his shift started.  
  
“You'll damage your hair, doing that s—t!”  
  
“It's like wash out vegetable dye, _mother_ ” Chihaya grunted, setting a plate on the conveyor.  
  
Julia scoffed, “Why do it at all!? Blonds have more fun!”  
  
“Because I went to a Halloween party with Mai. It was a part of my costume” he muttered, taking the next order.  
  
The blonde woman leaned back, raising a perfectly and expensively arched brow, “'Mai', huh...? Is she your little f—k buddy while your woman's away?”  
  
Chihaya's shoulders squared and he gave her an angry expression, “I'm not you guys, how could you even _say_ something like that? How _dare_ you!?”  
  
Mark snorted as Julia looked a tad surprised at his outburst, “She's...cute but that's like downgrading, regardless. If Chihaya had a f—k buddy he'd want to upgrade if that was even possible.”  
  
“What a horrible thing to say too! What is wrong with you guys?!” Chihaya demanded incredulously.  
  
Julia smiled deviously, leaning forward, “To me it sounds like you might actually have a little crush on this girl, Chihaya...going to parties with her, getting defensive over her...”  
  
“Are you nuts? I'm _engaged_. Mai and I are just hanging out because I'm bored and Carl's consistently running off to his beloved's side” muttered Chihaya irritably.  
  
Truly, it was a little puzzling...the day after Rosa left, she actually came to him at work and asked if he was okay. Not used to anything remotely resembling kindness from the girl, he shrugged and told her he'd be fine.  
  
From then on, she kind of chattered with him and whatnot. She called, made sure he was well, and from time to time, came over to visit. While he'd subjectively kept this from happening too much as of the Death of Shinji I, prior to that horrible occurrence, they just watched movies or played cards and drank a bit. It was...fine though. He didn't hate her a lot anymore...it helped him feel less lonely because he could finally appreciate a little more why her and Rosa were friends if Mai actually acted like this. It made her seem a lot less...bitchy.  
  
Yuuba suddenly walked out, a short older lady, rare in these days, dressed in a yellow dress. She smiled towards them and waved. Julia waved back and Mark gave a rather strange indulgent smile. Chihaya cocked a brow at him but waved at the woman, thanking her for working today as the woman left. Julia smiled brightly, “I like her!”  
  
“Who,Yuuba? She's cool” Chihaya agreed.  
  
Mark twirled his straw in his milkshake and sent his wife a rather dry expression, “You like her why? Because she was sucking up to us?”  
  
Chihaya frowned at that and his mother pouted at the man, “I beg your pardon! She was just telling us about her granddaughter!”  
  
“Mm, forgive my lack of clarification: sucking up to us _for_ her granddaughter” Mark rolled his eyes around.  
  
Chihaya scowled, shaking his head, “What?”  
  
“Oh, your dad's just being so paranoid” Julia scoffed at the fellow.  
  
Mark quietly sipped his drink and Chihaya frowned. Somehow his father's silence was a little daunting and discomforting. What were they talking about? His mother excused herself to the rest room thankfully so he could question it. The blond fellow glanced out the window and shrugged.  
  
“Maybe your mom's right, I could just be imagining things...” 

  
Chihaya's eyes narrowed as Mark looked off absently, “You love Rosa, right?”  
  
Caught off guard by this question, Chihaya drawled, “Of...course I do, idiot. She's going to be my wife. I never thought I'd get married. I have to love her to break my original intentions.”  
  
Mark smiled faintly, “...Of course. Just...be careful, okay?”  
  
...What?  
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to demand what he meant when Mai suddenly skipped up to him, “Hey! We're going to the movies tonight, right?”  
  
“Huh...? Uh yea” Chihaya smiled some.  
  
“Great! See you at 10!” she waved, rushing to catch up with Yuuba as the two left together.  
  
Chihaya waved after her slowly and glanced to his father, ready to question him but found a rather...disapproving look on his face. Chihaya didn't much like it. “What?”  
  
“...You're playing with fire, son” he said simply, standing and grabbing a crumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket, meandering outside without another word to smoke one.  
  
... _What_?  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“She wants me to throw them away-y-y-y-y” sobbed Souta over the Bion connection.  
  
Finally with net again! Finally! Juro scoffed, “Tell her to go to hell! You have those figurines as a part of a collection!”  
  
“They're _hentai_ figurines! Katie would have had me slaughtered if I had _sex_ figurines!” Carl countered.  
  
...And this is what he'd missed.  
  
“...You know, I think I regret getting internet back now” Chihaya remarked, his eyes partially closed and staring at the video chats, rather unimpressed. 

  
“What do I do?! I said something SO mean! I told her that if I get rid of the figurines she has to get rid of Fern!”  
  
Chihaya raised a brow, “That's mean? Sounds _normal_ to me.”  
  
“You're crazy moving in with her anyway!” snarled Juro.  
  
Chihaya rested his chin in his hand, shaking his head. Honestly, he was super jealous...Souta and Dorothy had decided to move into an apartment together. She'd be close to her school and he'd gotten promoted to a new job nearby as a tech analyst. Everything was peachy...  
  
Except he was _so_ jealous! 

  
Why? Why hadn't Rosa chosen a school here in their homeland? Tokyo, Kyoto, Sapporo. All the choices and she chose _America_. If she were here, they...  
  
They could be living together...  
  
Hell, if she were here, maybe they could have just gotten married anyway. She could be going to school as his wife! It was so infuriating and he was so envious, grr!  
  
“...Just package them up, Souta” Chihaya groaned after his internal anger trip, “Put them in a box, throw them in storage, and just forget about them. Which is better: plastic casts of booty or actually getting some?”  
  
Souta actually seemed to muse, “Well, when you put it that way...”  
  
“I can't believe Souta's even swayed by sex so easily now...” Carl groaned.  
  
“Shut up, you're swayed by sex too. You and Katie aren't having long overnight tea dates when you go to visit her” Chihaya snorted.  
  
“T-that's--!” flustered Carl.  
  
“How are _you_ holding up without any intercourse?” Juro, surprisingly, questioned, “I mean, you were clearly a nympho, f—king while playing video games and all.”  
  
“Whatever!” blushed Chihaya, scowling to the side, “...Well, not going to lie, it's rough. You don't go from getting some almost whenever you want to beating off by yourself easily.”  
  
Juro scoffed, “And what? You expect your girlfriend to stay monogamous while she's there? That''s crazy!”  
  
“Is not” Chihaya said flatly.  
  
Juro rolled his eyes and Carl cleared his throat, “Well, Katie and I were talking and, well, she mentioned that Mai said you two were kind of hanging out a lot. Bizarre?”  
  
“Are you insinuating that I'm having relations with Mai? Because if you are, I might just kill you” Chihaya leered.  
  
“No, but movies and stuff with someone you spent years hating? That's nuts!” Carl grunted.  
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes. Why was this being so misunderstood...? He blinked as Shinji Jr. suddenly chimed, picking it up...Mai.  
  
Cocking a brow, he picked up, “Hello...?”  
  
“Hey Chihaya. Grandma was saying you probably were eating suckily and wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner” Mai questioned.  
  
His eyes widened a bit...dinner? “Uh, I mean, that's...”  
  
“C'mon, what are you doing? Gaming? You're getting all weird again.”  
  
Chihaya leered at that and grumbled, “Well...maybe for a little while. I was getting ready to settle in and be 'weird' for a little while but I would like something other than noodles.”  
  
“Awesome. Be here soon!”  
  
He clicked off and opened his mouth but Carl was staring at him with his lips pursed and an arched brow, his arms crossed. “And _now_ you're going to eat dinner with her. What?”  
  
“Whatever, I'm hungry!”  
  
Carl sighed gravely and Juro rolled his eyes around, “Anyway, before you go...I'm supposed to, uh, tell you something.”  
  
“Uh, what...?”  
  
Juro tapped his temple, closing his eyes as if he was deliberating. As of late, he seemed a less ass hattish and didn't snap when they talked about anything aside from Bion during missions, just kind of keeping to himself or inserting light observances about whatever the topic was. And he'd notably lost at least seventy pounds...  
 _  
_Finally, he glared to the side, “Um...so I'm kind of...with...Enju.”  
  
... _What_?! Juro was _with_? And with _Enju_?! “What!?” all three of them declared in unison after the initial shock.  
  
Juro groaned, “You'll remember I've known that bitch since preschool. She came to me all pissed after she tried to hook up with you and you turned her down. Then she started bitching at me for being so overweight and had me on a diet and s—t...she kept sticking around and staying with me and being a pain in the ass. We got into an argument recently then something happened and we just started f—king. After I got over my nausea of it all, we just kept at it and I guess now we're doing more of a...couple thing.”  
  
Chihaya clenched his hair, in absolute and complete disbelief. “ _Juro_ has a girlfriend!”  
  
“Hell's froze over” groaned Carl.  
  
“Hey, shut up!” he flustered, irritated.  
  
Chihaya sighed gravely... “I feel so left out.”  
  
“You have a _fiancée_ ” Souta reiterated, “You're a step ahead of most of us, even if she is so far away.”  
  
He nodded and glanced at his watch, “True. Well...I better go. Mission when I get back?”  
  
They agreed and he logged off. Dressing in a button down shirt, not often wearing the stuff Rosa got him because, embarrassingly, he got hit on a lot dressed like...his age, he walked towards the ferry station. He watched, actually a little excited about it, the construction of the shinkansen from Mineral to the Mainland. It was something that Mineral's mayor had hired out, noting that a lot of businesses weren't building there because they had no modern transportation linking the two islands. It'd be pretty awesome to get there fast without driving, especially when Rosa came back to visit.  
  
She hadn't called in a long, long time and he was a little upset. She'd been doing so well but now...he figured she had her reasons but...all the same.  
  
Mineral at night was an interesting sight. It was pretty brightly lit and a lot of people were out, especially on a Friday. He happened to even cross Hayato, Skye, and Iori going to an ice-cream place, the trio now nine-years-old. They excitedly told him in seven more years they could play Bion too! He laughed and said, 'awesome, they could join his shell then'. He laughed more when three girls actually joined up with them. Sheesh, sucks how those kids were cooler than him at nine than...now.  
  
Continuing towards the inn that apparently Mai's family ran, he was tempted to buy a slice of that really good pizza from that guy on the beach...Kai? Apparently a good friend of Rosa's Aunt Jill, the guy always gave it to them for a huge discount. A flirtatious playboy type but generally seemed like a good guy. But well, seemed like a rude thing to do, eat then go to dinner...  
  
Finally arriving at the inn, actually right across from another older hotel, he entered and looked around. A pretty woman was running the counter while a man nearby was practically barking on the phone, flipping through a ledger. Chihaya frowned...uh, what did he do?  
  
“Ah! There he is, just in time!”  
  
He quickly smiled when Yuuba walked up and Mai appeared as well, “Yea, dinner's ready...”  
  
The pretty woman finally looked up...and smiled. “Oh, this must be...Chihaya?”  
  
Mai smiled back at the woman, “Yep. Chihaya, this is my mother, Colleen, and my father, Jake.”  
  
Chihaya bowed and the woman clapped, “Marvelous! Come, let me get one of the staff and we'll all sit to have dinner!”  
  
...Awkward.  
  
He assumed that the idea was just a little strange at first. But then actually sitting there with her family, it was...really strange. They were really...dignified. Like, the whole place seemed elaborate and overly expensive but they acted like they were...rich. Which, apparently, they were, but uh, he was from Wensington where when he _did_ have dinner with his parents, at some point his dad would be hit in the head with a spoon or arguing with his mother over being a meat eater. At Carl's house, Leona would tell sordid tales of her college life and her lesbian lover of the time, Mita. Carl would almost explode with horror but honestly, Leona had grown a lot on him lately, she was really a fun woman. Too bad her son and husband were such squares.  
  
While he knew that probably a good majority of houses in Wensington most likely were like this, this was super uncomfortable. He was even losing his appetite...  
  
To prevent himself from going crazy, he smiled quickly at Mai, “Uh! Have you heard from Rosa lately?”  
  
Mai frowned and shook her head, “Not...lately.”  
  
Chihaya sighed and Colleen shot Mai a look, “Oh, he knows Rosa....?”  
  
Uh, what? Jake, who'd been completely and utterly quiet since Chihaya walked through the door, tapped his lips with a napkin and finally spoke. “Lovely girl. Perhaps a little misguided, but...”  
  
Mai looked alarmed but Chihaya hadn't really noticed directly, his eyes narrowing, “Misguided...?”  
  
“Well, I never much believed college was necessary” Jake added.  
  
Chihaya was a little puzzled. “Well, it'll help her get into the job field she wants that she'd have a very, very difficult time getting into otherwise. Impossible, in fact.”  
  
Jake scoffed, “She'd probably easily find a husband that would properly take care of her. Work would be unnecessary.”  
  
Chihaya's eyes widened and Mai squealed, “ _Dad_.”  
  
“The whole family seems to be like that, really, so career centric. I help out with the hotel when I can but I know I don't _have_ to” Colleen sighed airily, “I mean, not a one of them is just a wife or mother either, they're everything! I find the whole thing silly.”  
  
...Did he just time travel to like the fifties...?  
  
Chihaya was kind of...oh, offended. Maybe his mother sucked in the title of 'mother' but well, that she had a career she enjoyed and was good at, that was great. Additionally, how could Rosa's female family having something they all truly enjoyed doing be bad? And Rosa working towards _her_ goals was a bad thing? Smiling tightly while folding the napkin he'd had in his lap and setting it on the table, he said simply, “Well, thank you for dinner. I should be going though.”  
  
Colleen frowned, “Oh, but you haven't had Yuuba's dessert yet. It's so scrumptious.”  
  
“I'm sure. I'll have to have it another time.” Never. “Thank you for dinner.”  
  
So...apparently, Rosa was silly for wanting a career and not wanting to stay home and play his housewife? And what, Mai never mentioned that Rosa was his fiancée? Well, he guessed that wasn't odd, just made for a very tense moment there.  
  
Hungry and walking the streets, completely irritated, he yelped when arms wrapped around his neck. He almost squealed when he got kissed on the cheek. About to scream over the assault, he wasn't sure if he was surprised to find Ray blinking at him languidly, “Hey-y-y, big boy. Looking for a good time?”  
  
Chihaya leered deeply and Yagami Miru snickered, yanking Ray back, “Stop harassing my brother-in-law, dork.”  
  
“I should harass him for taking my back-up wife if Julia dies!”  
  
Jake snorted, “ _My_ back-up wife, you mean?”  
  
“Um, hell no?”  
  
Chihaya smirked, “Uh...”  
  
Miru stuffed his hands in his pockets, “What's up? What are you doing out here?”  
  
Chihaya shrugged simply, “Nothing anymore...”  
  
“Hells yea! That means you're going to get crunk with us!” Ray suddenly slung his arm over his shoulder, “We're going to the Mainland bar.”  
  
“I guess” Chihaya groaned, grabbing his phone and texting Carl, Souta, and...Juro to join. That should be interesting if he deigned to grace society with his presence.  
  
Thell all walked onto the ferry where Miru suddenly 'mm'd', “Hey, Chihaya, Rosa has a really bad cold. Like with a bronchial infection and fever.”  
  
Chihaya sat up swiftly, gawking, “ _What_?!”  
  
Somehow his fiancée being _ill_ hadn't crossed his mind! Oh no, he had to like, fly to her and nurse her back to health! Miru smirked, “Uh, don't freak, she instructed me not to tell you until she was better. She called me today and said she's about ninety percent. She said after maybe two more days bed rest, she'll call you.”  
  
“Why wouldn't she just call me to tell me that she was sick? I've been worried!” Chihaya demanded, furious.  
  
 _Ugh_ ! This made him _so_ mad! But Miru sighed, “She said you had a lot of stuff going on or something and that she didn't want to add to your worries. She's on antibiotics and she'll be fine in no time, she insisted.”  
  
Crossing his arms, still disgruntled, he started to grab his phone and call to yell at her...but figured she was probably resting. And...that was important. Still, pissed.  
  
“Dunno how you do it, man” Ray sighed, “I'd be all depressed without my woman.”  
  
Chihaya sighed, “Yea...I am.”  
  
...His life sucked again.  
  
At the bar, he ordered a shot of vodka straight, Ray and Jake going for whiskey. Miru ordered a 'Shirley Temple'...Ray smirked, “You're so gay.”  
  
Miru 'nyahed' and Jake suddenly grinned deviously, “Hey Chihaya, would you do Miru?”  
  
Although miffed over the Rosa situation, Chihaya choked harshly on his vodka, the burn of it going down the wrong pipe and making his eyes run, “W-WHAT!?”  
  
“What a reaction” laughed Ray.  
  
Miru glowered at Jake, “You--”  
  
“I mean, hey, he's your girl's twin brother, it's not too much of a stretch!” Jake insisted.  
  
Chihaya wiped his eyes with a paper napkin and pursed his lips for a moment, giving Miru a mock-sad expression, “...No.”  
  
“It's okay, you're a little short for my taste anyway” Miru snickered.  
  
“Well, you know what they say about short guys...” smirked Chihaya.  
  
“Bow chika wow wow” Ray said rather deadpan.  
  
Chihaya grinned lazily, “I was going to say they make poor basketball players.”  
  
Ray laughed and blinked at him kind of...sexily, “Well, I did notice you were hung like a horse at the baths...”  
  
“Oh, that's not awkward” Chihaya shook his head, smirking.  
  
Jake sneered, “That's Ray in a nutshell...but anyway, I didn't call this little meeting just for kicks and giggles. I have an announcement to make.”  
  
Miru blinked, tilting his head, “What's that?”  
  
“Well...Cecelia is expecting.”  
  
Ray paused mid-sip of his drink and gaped, “...Expecting _what_?”  
  
“A kitten, moron” Jake rolled his eyes, “A _baby_. I'm going to be a father in nine months...”  
  
Miru gaped, “Oh my God! That's insane! Congratulations!”  
  
Chihaya nodded at that and Ray scowled, “Rubber? If you couldn't afford condoms, dude, I could have hooked you up.”  
  
Jake flipped him off. “Ce-ce _wanted_ a baby...and I happily obliged. I can't wait to see her get all fat and angry with me over nothing but, you know, _actually_ angry.”  
  
Chihaya cocked a brow at this but Ray laughed, amused. “I guess that will be something, I've seen her when she's supposedly 'angry' with you. That woman would let you get away with murder with a smile on her face. 'Oh Jake, dear, you shouldn't have shot that man but make sure you wear your sweater in prison. Can't have you getting a chill'.”  
  
Chihaya laughed at that, “That'd creep me out, actually...”  
  
“Oh no, _you guys_.”  
  
Ray grinned at Carl who looked horrified, having just arrived with Souta and, surprisingly, Juro. Wow, was he actually wanting to be social for once in his life? “You love us and you know it, Carly boy!”  
  
“Maybe I'll go home...”  
  
“Sit down” Chihaya snickered.  
  
Carl sighed, sitting, and Ray waved down the waitress, “So I'll expect wedding bells, my brother?”  
  
“I don't see the point in getting married” Jake shrugged.  
  
“What!? So what, Cecelia won't ever be your 'wife' but your 'baby mama'?” demanded Ray incredulously.  
  
“Yea, I guess...”  
  
Miru sent a knowing look at Chihaya, “Chihaya's apparently going to be doing the reverse.”  
  
Chihaya snorted and Ray pursed his lips, his blue eyes narrowing, “Umm, you and your future wifey need to have some sexy babies so my and Jul's sexy babies can have sex with them. I mean, duh.”  
  
Chihaya closed one eye more than the other, a little astounded by this logic of mating his hypothetical children off. “Uh-h-h...”  
  
Miru rolled his eyes, “My niece or nephew would be _forbidden_ from even knowing your kids.”  
  
“ _Excuse_ me? My kids would be _amazing_!”  
  
Chihaya snickered, “ _If_ I did have kids, I think I might agree with their uncle.”  
  
“You all suck.”  
  
Carl laughed before slowly looking confused after ordering a drink, “Uh, dude, weren't you having dinner with Mai's family or something?”  
  
Miru perked up and gave Chihaya a weird expression, “What...? Why?”  
  
“Ugh, she invited me, her and Yuuba! But you were right, Carl, it was just a generally bad idea” Chihaya muttered, “They talked about Rosa!”  
  
Souta frowned, “Really? In front of her fiancé?”  
  
Miru's red eyes narrowed, “What did they say?”  
  
“That she's 'misguided' for going to school when she should just be a housewife and forget about even having a career. You know, barefoot and pregnant with my babies” Chihaya snorted dryly, watching the barkeeper pour him another shot of vodka.  
  
“Oh” Miru smirked, shaking his head, “That's not all that surprising, honestly. I'm really not even that offended. Mai's always been a little princess though, I wouldn't expect her to do anything with her lazy ass.”  
  
“That's not nice” Carl remarked, drinking, “Though completely true.”  
  
Chihaya waved a hand, “If it makes _her_ happy, fine. But I don't like that they were talking all mean about Rosa's decision.”  
  
“Sounds like you want her to be a housewife though, always complaining about how you wish she'd come back so you can just get married” Juro suddenly snorted.  
  
Ray and Jake blinked, “New guy?”  
  
“Oh yea, this is Juro who usually never comes out of his cave so I'm not sure how I feel about this” Chihaya snorted back, “And of course _not._ I'm happy Powderpuff has a goal besides to goad a rich guy into marrying her. Oh my God, and when they were like, 'the man needs to take care of the woman' I totally disregarded them. Rosa probably has more money in her pocket than I have to my name right now.”  
  
“Well, you do have a massive trust fund you and your grandchildren can live off of” Juro countered.  
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes and Ray raised a brow, “You're a rich boy, Chiyo?”  
  
“Rich by association” Chihaya snickered.  
  
“The Hideyoshi family is worth close to a billion, idiot. I think you're what is typically described as 'a rich boy'” Juro smirked.  
  
Ray's eyes widened, “Wow, I'd be like 'why's your woman working?' too!”  
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes again, “Rosa isn't like that, she wouldn't let us live on freeloading off my great-grandparent's legacy ...and I also prefer using my own money. My parent's money isn't mine, it isn't something I earned.”  
  
Miru swirled his glass before looking apprehensive suddenly, “...Has Mai been hanging really hard with you lately?”  
  
“...Well yea, but she's not like being a gold digger or anything” Chihaya slowly answered.  
  
“...Okay.”  
  
...Why was everyone so weird?! Ugh, if Rosa was here, she'd probably think this was awesome, he didn't hate one of her 'besties' anymore! ...If she was here...  
  
He went home that night, or rather that morning, to his dark apartment. Souta went home to snuggle with Dorothy and tell her he was okay with removing the sexual figurines from view. Carl called Katie and planned a visit to her the next day. Enju actually called and yelled at Juro she wanted him to 'come home'. Cecelia called and told Jake she was a little hungry and he was gone like the Roadrunner. And finally Julia called Ray and said she was a little lonely in a provocative manner...and if Jake was the Roadrunner, Ray was faster than a speeding bullet.  
  
Taking out his cell phone and staring at it, he felt empty...he was tempted to call anyone for company...  
  
But instead he decided to go to sleep because he knew anyone he called wouldn't be her.  
  


* * *

“Ugh, are you listening to me at all?”  
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya was lying on his side, gazing out into the night. It sure was raining a lot. It must have been trying to imitate his mood as of late: gray and miserable.  
  
She left...two months ago, almost three, and he was already completely despondent. He spent his days in hazes and wondering what the meaning of it all was. While she did call a lot after the whole illness thing, she'd stopped again in this last week and a half. Chihaya gave up. It really was as he feared...  
  
Kuwa Mai huffed over the phone, having called him to try to egg him out into society. He had been highly disinterested in anything of the sort. He was just going to lie here until she came back forever.  
  
“Fine, be that way. I'll talk to you when you're fun.”  
  
That was funny.  
  
Closing his phone without parting, he gazed at the ceiling and felt sick. It was just like when he was little again, wishing mommy or daddy would come home. Now, he was wishing his fiancee would come home and it hurt more than wishing his parents were around ever did.  
  
He fell asleep, not having anything that really interested him anymore. Well, Bion could but his shell has readily available girlfriends that weren't going to leave Japan just to go to college. Ugh! It really sucked. He wanted to be the understanding boyfriend but this...  
  
...This was hard.  
  
Jumping when his doorbell rang some hours later, he scowled and turned over in bed. It was probably Mai...while he appreciated her keeping him company, he just really wasn't interested.  
  
However, upon turning over to look at his alarm clock, he was startled to find...four am? What the hell was she doing here at four am?! Was she nuts?!  
  
Standing, ready to go yell at her for doing something so dangerous and idiotic, he marched towards the door. She was too weird lately. She was being dementedly clingy to him and bringing him food and stuff. Of course, he expected she was just trying to watch out for her friend's boyfriend, making sure he stayed out of trouble and didn't do anything crazy. Which was reasonable, he was a ticking time bomb at this point...  
  
Swinging the door open, mouth mid-yell, he paused...  
  
Whoever was at the door was faced away, wearing a black hoody, a pair of Converses, and a pair of gray sweat pants with a duffel bag over their shoulder...oh God, was he about to get robbed?!  
  
But their head turned...  
  
And his heart stopped.  
  
“Oh my God! Hi, baby!”  
  
...Rosa. 

Chihaya gaped at her, frozen, as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him chastely on the lips, “How have you been?! Oh! Your house has more deco, let me see!”  
  
Moving to let her enter brainlessly, she knelt, humming, to untie her hi-top sneakers at the door before skipping around, exploring. “Oh, I missed this place so much. I feel like I'm home already...”  
  
...Rosa.  
  
Finally out of confused and absolutely floored stupor, he rushed to her, picking her up and dipping her into a passionate heated kiss. She seemed surprised and he parted, grappling her against him, clenching his eyes shut before opening them, reaffirming this wasn't some horribly taunting dream.  
  
“Chiyo, wait, I'm damp. Let me take off my hoodie real fast” Rosa rasped.  
  
“No! I don't care!” he grumbled, hugging her even tighter.  
  
Rosa sighed, kissing his cheek before pushing him away gently, stripping off the pants and the hoodie. She had a UMass t-shirt on and pretty much just boy shorts. His eyes widened more at her...hair though. Turning back to him with a nervous little smile, she tugged at it, “So...what do you think? I was really, really, _really_ worried you wouldn't like it...”  
  
Before, Rosa's hair was massive long. Like, below her waist long and it was super thick too. But now it cut off around her shoulders, layered prettily with highlights of dark red. Chihaya rapidly shook his head and grabbed her again, pulling her into his lap as he sat on the couch, “No way, I love it...”  
  
“Really? Ah! I'm so happy!”  
  
He smiled and snuggled her against him, his mood through the absolute roof from mere seconds ago. “Not that I am not extremely and absolutely _delighted_ , and I do mean _delighted_ , that you're here...”  
  
Rosa 'oh'd', pressing her face into his neck, “Well! Americans have the Thanksgiving holiday this week and my teachers left early and most of them won't be back until next Wednesday so I flew out Friday to get to you today! I missed you so much so I thought I'd take this time to come spend the whole week with you...”  
  
Chihaya groaned contently, kissing her jaw, “Thank you for taking the time to come see me. I was a step away from losing my mind...”  
  
Rosa pouted and kissed him sweetly, “You should do something to help pass the time! Like, take up a sport or travel or something.”  
  
He scoffed, closing his eyes, “Wouldn't work at all...I need you.”  
  
Suddenly she got a strange look in her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and smiling faintly, “Well, I am all yours for a week...though I may go visit my parents.”  
  
“Grr.”  
  
She laughed, nuzzling his nose, “Just for dinner! I'll have Winter Break to spend more time with them.”  
  
“I suppose...” he relented reluctantly. He'd planned on coveting her that entire time too.  
  
“So...what do you want to do now?” she asked seductively, nipping at his lips playfully.  
  
Chihaya became painfully aware that second he hadn't had sex in nearly four months and that Rosa was pretty much half way to being naked already. Hell. Yes.  
  
“Well, I can think of...one thing I'm in the mood to do...” he purred.  
  
Rosa giggled before gasping, “Oh! Some of my girlfriends in America and I do this workout based around lap dances!”  
  
“... _What_?” What the hell was she doing over there?!  
  
“It's not actually giving random guys lap dances, silly” she rolled her eyes around before forcing him to relax backwards, “Now no touching!”  
  
“What? What are you--?”  
  
Before he could get the rest out, she straddled his waist and started grinding against his crotch. He gaped a bit, surprised, though getting thoroughly aroused almost instantly. Swallowing as she turned around, rubbing against the lump in his pants, his vision got downright foggy. He... couldn't...  
  
Rosa squeaked as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and almost sprinted towards the bedroom. Fine, she probably wasn't anywhere near done with her lap dance but he was sold...  
  
She was home.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya gazed sleepily at Rosa, a soft smile on his face. He watched her naked back rise and fall as she gently breathed, at rest. He'd been fast asleep, content, and wrapped around her when his mental alarm woke him up for work. His future wife looked beautiful bathed in the early sunlight, her pink tresses glittering.  
  
... _Ugh_ , work?  
  
Sitting up, pursing his lips, hating what he was about to do because it was just so...Carl, he called said fellow.  
  
“'Ello...?” he answered sleepily. 

“Uh, hey, man, old buddy, old pal...”  
  
“...What do you want?” Carl said dryly.  
  
Chihaya scoffed,”Don't say it like _that_ after all the hellish favors you've asked _me_ to do. Do I need to remind you that you still owe me 998 favors from getting me to dress up like a woman?”  
  
Carl groaned, his bed creaking as he probably turned over, “Yea, I know. What do you need...?”  
  
“Well...Powderpuff's home” he murmured, burying his nose in the back of her hair...she always smelled like strawberries. 

“Woah, really? That's kind of unexpected...but thank _God_ , I thought you were going to flip the hell out soon.”  
  
Chihaya leered at that and opened his mouth to speak but Carl beat him to the punch. “Well, by the fact that you used to...and from time to time still do, take my entire shifts on top of yours for days at a time, I think I can manage whatever amount of time Rosa is here.”  
  
“Excellent” Chihaya groaned, relieved, “I think I need every minute of this.”  
  
“You definitely do” Carl snorted, “So does she have time off or...?”  
  
Chihaya snuggled back into bed, Rosa making a sweet little sigh sound as she curled against his side. He wanted to smack himself, he was about to explode with glee. “Thanksgiving or something, an American holiday...”  
  
“Aww, that sucks. It's her first time in a new place and she won't get to see a new tradition...”  
  
Chihaya sulked at that, “Well, she doesn't need a new tradition.”  
  
“So you say.”  
  
He rolled his eyes and gazed down at her before murmuring, “I'll do something to make up for it. Right now it doesn't really matter as much to me, if I'm allowed to be an ass in that matter.”  
  
Carl laughed faintly, “I suppose you are. I'll talk to you later, I suppose I should get ready.”  
  
“I'll try to get Yuuba to take some of your shifts too” Chihaya yawned, dozing, “But yea, thanks.”  
  
Clicking off, resting his phone carefully on the table, he frowned towards it. There was a little chip off the edge...again, Mai went near postal and tried to kill it. Luckily, this time with the reflexes of a ninja, he didn't let it happen. Seemed a little weird it occurred a second time though.  
  
Going back to sleep, completely at peace, he let it go. Right now nothing else mattered...  
  
He had his Powderpuff.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
...Sort of?  
  
“It's freakin' 3:30!! When will she be up?” growled Chihaya over the phone to Carl, making himself a snack. He'd planned to make Rosa breakfast but figured she was tired so he thought, well, lunch...now he was thinking... _maybe_ dinner?  
  
Carl laughed, saying something to a waitress before responding. “She turned around after classes and flew right to you, Chihaya, she's probably exhausted.”  
  
Chihaya sighed and conceded to that reluctantly, “I...just want to spend every second with her.”  
  
“Well, she'll probably be very well rested tonight” Carl offered.  
  
Before he could remark, he jumped when he heard his shower turn on. “Oh, she's awake...”  
  
“Awesome! Have fun.”  
  
Chihaya smirked as he clicked his phone off, setting it down. Oh definitely...preparing something for her to eat as well, he smiled as the girl finally came out, dressed in a simple black tank top and gray college logo sweat pants, her hair damp and pulled back with a plain black band.  
  
She smiled back at him before giving him a hug, kissing his lips, and pressing her face to his chest, “Good...afternoon.”  
  
“Good afternoon” he returned dryly, kissing the top of her head, “You were sleeping like a rock for being a puffy pink cloud...”  
  
Rosa giggled, yawning, “I had classes all day Friday and it took forever to get here...”  
  
“Mm. Well, I made you something to eat” he drawled, sitting her at the table and placing the food before her.  
  
“Aww, you didn't have to do that, baby...” she yawned once more before shaking her head as if waving away clouds.  
  
Picking up her chopsticks, she stared at them for a moment before smiling, “I don't get to use chopsticks often at home.”  
  
“You are home” he said rather flatly. Calling her college 'home' was ridiculous!  
  
She rolled her red eyes around, “I have multiple places I call home, silly. Besides, I feel really at home in Massachusetts.”  
  
Chihaya silently digested and suddenly had a bizarre fear... “...Are you not going to come back? After school is over, I mean?”  
  
Rosa seemed surprised, “Well of course I'll come back to Japan! But...well, I do want to travel a bit when I graduate. Want to be my partner in crime?”  
  
“Could be fun” he smirked, eating his rice as he reconsidered it. Hell, it could be really fun if she was like an international business person. Maybe he couldn't really stay at Yume doing so but he could get a Masters in the Culinary Arts, be an international chef...  
  
“'Course, that's down the road” Rosa interrupted his musings, “And of course we'll probably have different plans.”  
  
“It's whatever you like” he shrugged, “As long as you _never_ leave me like this again. I have been losing it, I tell you. I'm so lonely!”  
  
Rosa pouted deeply, “My poor baby...I hope the guys are keeping you company.”  
  


“Well, they're preoccupied with their girlfriends most of the time but they really have become kind of vital to me not going completely postal.” 

“I know it's tough on you...” she frowned softly, seeming almost guilty. 

  
Wiping his lips as he finished his lunch, he took his bowl and hers, sighing, “It's fine, I guess...how is school going?”  
  
“Amazing! I love it so much, you have _no_ idea!” she squealed, skipping over to sit on his couch.  
  
He rinsed out the dishes and dried his hands before joining her, pulling her into his lap and hugging her tiny waist...before scowling. “Well, in all that 'amazingness', are you eating? You seem a lot thinner than I recall.”  
  
Rosa rested her cheek against his shoulder, sighing, “It's less stressful than high school but it's _so_ fast paced. I have classes stacked up then I spend a lot of time in the library. I don't really understand the 'Freshman 15' myth, I'm _losing_ weight in all the madness.”  
  
“Well, I want you to eat. You were too thin to begin with” he scolded more, squeezing her side. Absolutely nothing, like a rail.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she closed her eyes, “I'll try. It's a little easier said than done. I do go out to eat with my friends there but I end up walking it all off.”  
  
“You don't have guy friends, do you?”  
  
Rosa suddenly smirked widely and weirdly, “None you have to worry about...”  
  
“ _Jealous_.”  
  
“Don't be a dilly” she chastised, kissing him warmly, “Mmm, I miss kissing my Chiyo.”  
  
'Don't go back then!' chimed in his head but he held his tongue...between her soft lips and he felt rather complete. And when she started feeling up his chest, still fairly muscular as he tried to stay in shape in her absence, he knew he was about to get some. Score!  
  
Chihaya almost growled when the doorbell rang. No! Sex! Rosa pulled away and smiled, nipping at a hickey she'd given him last night hotly, “Relax. No rush.”  
  
“What the hell ever” he snorted but stood quickly to answer and tell the person to go away.  
  
Opening the door, he blinked, a little surprised to find Mai there, dressed in her uniform, probably just getting off work, “Hey! You weren't at work toda-- ...Rosa?”  
  
Chihaya glanced over his shoulder at Rosa who looked strangely startled, standing slowly, “Mai, hey...”  
  
Confused by the awkwardness, Chihaya observed as the two gave a semblance of a hug before Mai smiled carefully, “...You're home, huh? What happened?”  
  
“It's just a holiday. I thought I'd come and check on Chihaya” Rosa answered.  
  
“Oh...”  
  
“So yea, I won't be in for the rest of the time she's here” Chihaya said after the two fell into a weird silence, having to break the ice. What was going on...?  
  
Mai finally cleared her throat, “Well...that's fine. I was just checking to see if you were sick or something, Chihaya. I didn't know Rosa was back for a...visit.”  
  
Chihaya nodded, “Nah, I'm good. Thanks for checking though. I guess we can all hang out soon and I'll see you then?”  
  
“Uh, sure” she quickly smiled before slowly waving, “Well...bye.”  
  
Closing the door behind her, Chihaya smiled and turned back to Rosa, leaning forward to kiss her lips, “Now, where were w--”  
  
Rosa laughed briskly and without humor, almost kind of a 'haa' sound, turning her face and walking in the opposite direction towards the couch. He gaped at her. “Uh...?”  
  
She hugged his pillow, giving him a rather weird look, “...Why is...Mai coming by here, Chihaya?”  
  
“Because she comes by to check on me or hang out and make sure I haven't gone stark-raving mad in your absence” he scowled, resting his hands on his hips, “Why?”  
  
“Just seems a little strange because when I left you two couldn't stand to be in the same room together and now you're 'hanging out'?” Rosa scowled.  
  
He stared at her before his eyes darkened, “...You don't trust me?” He wasn't sure it was a question.  
  
“Of course I trust _you_ , Chihaya” Rosa rolled her eyes around, slumping.  
  
Chihaya's brow dropped, slowly coming to sit beside her, “But...she's your friend. Like, since you were three, right? You don't trust...Mai?”  
  
“When it comes to men...no” she muttered, “I mean, she dated guys that broke my heart, went after the ones that I had crushes on...and she did it to Katie too. I'll be honest, I was actually secretly a little relieved she didn't seem to like you much. I mean, I didn't like that she badmouthed you, I just thought if she disliked you, that...wouldn't happen.”  
  
Chihaya barked out a laugh, a little irritated, “Rosa, I thought you'd be happy I was getting along with her now. I mean, getting to actually like, spend a little time with her, I can see what you see in your friendship with her. I can appreciate her as a person now...and now you're telling me you don't want me to?”  
  
“No, no” she groaned, “I just...maybe I'm being silly. I know you're not into her like that.”  
  
“Not at all” he insisted, “If...if you don't want me to, I won't hang out with her outside of work...”  
  
Rosa groaned herself, sitting in his lap again, “Don't be ridiculous. I'm glad you like her now...and I'm sorry, it just caught me off guard.”  
  
Chihaya grunted, earning a squeal as he pushed her back against the couch, smoothing tendrils of hair that escaped the band back away from her face tenderly, “You're my only.”  
  
And he meant that. He had his sunshine back...  
  
It was the best day of his life. 


	22. Spoiled

_He was excited.  
  
Chihaya laid on his side in his bed, a balmy sunlight shining through the window. Rosa was asleep, curled towards his chest, her skin set aglow by the beams coming through the glass. It'd be like this every day, he thought absently, stroking her hair back away from her eyes. He'd wake up and maybe after a while he'd stop worshiping her in her sleep but he knew that for all eternity he'd count himself lucky.   
  
Smiling, he leaned down, kissing her, caressing her pink lips gingerly between his. She grumbled, probably disgruntled, “Chiyo...later...I'm trying to sleep...”   
  
“I know” he rumbled, nuzzling her neck next, “And I think you're going to hate me for the next few hours but...there's something I really want to do before you go. Think you can wake up, for me?”   
  
The woman sighed, burying her face against his chest before sitting up, her hair tousled and her face masked with sleep, “Wha...?” _   
  
They were going to France.   
  


Rosa really had seemed to 'hate' him, leering as she ended up on a plane after having spent twenty hours on one a mere day ago. Chihaya just pouted at her, hoping to get some 'cute points' but apparently that only worked on people that weren't tired and cranky...   
  
He broke into his trust fund and luckily got a jet that had them there within five hours. Rosa yawned all the same, holding his hand as he carried their bags and hailed a taxi. “Where are we going...? Why are we here...? I was super happy just being in Japan with you, Chiyo.”   
  
“Oh, c'mon” he sulked, “You know how you're always wanting to meet people? Well, I'm actually taking the initiative to have you meet someone.”   
  
Rosa looked perplexed by this but didn't ask, snuggling into his side as they climbed into the car. Arriving at the rental place, he retrieved a small car and started to trek into the country.   
  
He expected Rosa just to go to sleep or something but she was wide awake, looking around in amazement. The countryside was a lush green, something right out of a pastoral painting. Chihaya smirked and cocked a brow as she squealed, seeing 'cute fluffy sheep' on the side of the twisty road as well.   
  
Chihaya almost laughed when maybe an hour into the drive she finally asked exactly where were they going. He just answered: “You'll see”.   
  
After that she did take a nap and he felt a little anxious, wondering what she'd think of her. He hadn't seen her in years. He just didn't know what to say to the woman when she asked so many questions about life in Japan. He supposed that wasn't fair...   
  
Smiling some as he finally caught sight of the white little farm house settled far off in the middle of the verdant fields, he turned onto the dirt road, a rocky path, making his way closer to the settlement. Rosa woke with the bouncing and frowned, blinking the sleep out of her eyes before they widened, “Oh my gosh, where are we?”   
  
Chihaya didn't answer as he parked, “Oh, well...”   
  
Opening his door, he walked over to hers, opening it for her and helping her out. Rosa looked around, amazed, and Chihaya took her hand, leading her towards the barn. He figured there was no point in trying the house just yet.   
  
Within the barn, a woman was singing a song he may have remembered from _Lès Miserables_. Chihaya smiled some, “ _Grandmère._ ”   
  
Rosa gaped, startled, looking to him. The woman looked up, a pretty woman with his mother's features. She wasn't stick thin like his mother but that was probably a good thing. Her blue eyes sparkled delightedly, “Chihaya! _Un petit-fils!”  
  
_ Chihaya briefly released Rosa's hand to accept an embrace from the excited woman, _“Comment allez-vous?!”_

“ _Très bien”_ Chihaya answered, hugging the woman back.   
  
She expressed instant discontent that it'd been way too long. He smiled, “ _Pardon, grand mère.”  
  
_ The woman then blinked at Rosa, surprised, “Oh?”   
  
Rosa squeaked, covering her lips, stammering through French. She must have been freaked though, Rosa's French had been immaculate when they visited last. “ _B-bon jour! J-je m'appelle Rosa!_ U-um, _enchant_ _é_!”   
  
“Rosa, this is my grandmother, Mirabelle Masaru. G _rand mère,_ this is my fiancée” Chihaya introduced.   
  
Mirabelle gasped, “Your fiancée?! My goodness, you are engaged?”   
  
Chihaya nodded proudly and the woman gushed, “Oh! You are so pretty!”   
  
“A-ah, _merci_!” Rosa blushed.   
  
“You two just got off the flight, you must be hungry!” Mirabelle gushed, hurrying them towards the exit, “Let me make you something to eat!”   
  
“Oh no, I--” Chihaya started.   
  
Mirabelle huffed, “No! You must cook all the time at work. Let me cook for you!”   
  
Chihaya sighed and Rosa smiled shyly as the woman took them into the pretty farmhouse, having them sit at the rustic table. The woman rushed to the kitchen and hummed, speaking to them so vividly and quickly that even Chihaya had a bit of trouble understanding. Rosa leaned over, squealing, “Chi-haya! Why didn't you tell me you were taking me to meet your _grandmother_? I was completely shocked, she must think I'm an absolute ditz!”   
  
“Don't be silly” he chastised, kissing her, “And I wanted it to be a surprise. I mean, this is the first time I've taken you to someone to introduce you...”   
  
Rosa pinked prettily but smiled at him, “I'm glad.”   
  
So they actually spent a day there, enjoying a pretty simplistic existence for a bit. Mirabelle adored Rosa, the girl apparently skilled at farm work on top of all of her other talents. She cooked them dinner and the woman sighed, saying she wished her daughter had been capable of cooking. That just made Chihaya cringe.   
  
Rosa laid out in the grass with him, smiling happily, “This has been so nice, Chiyo! Oh my God, it was so relaxing. Thank you.”   
  
Chihaya gazed up at the endless clouds in the blue sky and smiled as well, leaning over and kissing her, “Yea, it's been nice...I can't believe I lose you again in a week though.”   
  
She ran her fingers through his hair, pouting, “Don't think of it as 'losing' me...”   
  
“I suppose I shouldn't” he rumbled, resting his head on her belly, “Good news though. Grandmother knows this old guy that has a family estate...and they're super good friends.”   
  
Rosa blinked, confused, and he blinked back languidly, “The family estate just happens to be a castle and I happened to mention my fiancée was just dying to get married in a castle...”   
  
She squealed, sitting up, startling and knocking him off of her, “No way!”   
  
“Way” he said dryly, sitting up with a snicker and nipping her lips, “Only the best for my Powderpuff.”   
  
Giggling, she tackled him backwards, purring, “I think someone will be rewarded greatly when we get back home...”   
  
He grinned, closing his eyes, “Score.”   
  
Hugging her waist, Chihaya was in complete...well, what he imagined the concept of perhaps ecstasy was supposed to be. Maybe even nirvana if he ventured in that direction...   
  
Best time of his life.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Chihaya, I never knew you to walk around near naked...all the time, baby.”   
  
Chihaya smirked back as Rosa walked out, commenting on the fact he was just wearing his boxers. He was getting ready to cook them something to eat, waking late at about one in the afternoon, “You got a problem with that? I wouldn't mind you walking around near naked...or completely naked.”   
  
Rosa snickered and hugged his waist, lightly pushing him against the counter before rubbing the muscles in his chest, “I bet. I'm so glad you're continuing to take care of yourself...”   
  
He sighed, his eyes closing faintly as her smooth fingertips rubbed through the delves, “Well, that might be why I run around naked. You know, showing off my sexy bod...”   
  
Giggling, she gnawed her lip, an action he utterly _loved_ , and pressed against him, “In that case...”   
  
Chihaya groaned contently as she grazed his scalp with her fingertips, tugging his head into a fiery kiss. His adrenaline started to rush as she forced her thumbs into the band of his boxer briefs, dropping them to the ground. He moaned hotly as she ran her nails across his ass gently. F—k...   
  
He grappled her under her legs, gripping her thighs, pushing his arousal against her as he set her on the counter, attacking her neck. They'd been sex fiends since they got back from France. He supposed they should be although apparently within two weeks she'd be back for winter break. Oh well, whatever...   
  
Growling when his cell phone rang, he was set to ignore it but Rosa sighed, “You get called by people that call continually so...”   
  
Groaning in agreement, he grabbed the phone and glowered at the Yume number. Clicking 'send', he grunted, “Yes, Carl?”   
  
“Uh, hey man. Um, sorry to interrupt your vacation but...uh, can you come and take the last half of the shift? I know I _promised_ I would but Katie actually came to town to spend some time with me, so...”   
  
His eyes narrowed though his brow rose, “I got Yuuba to come in for the later shift today though.”   
  
“Oh...uh, she...kind of kissed off all this time. Like when you were in France, I ended up just working every shift.”   
  
Chihaya's brows creased. “What? That's not like Yuuba at all! Why didn't you call me?”   
  
“I didn't want to stress or bother you. I know you finally went to see Grandma Mirabelle which is awesome.”   
  
Rubbing his brow, Chihaya was confused. “Thanks, but...yea, that's fine, man. I'll...come in.”   
  
“Thanks! Just this once then you have the whole rest of the week!”   
  
“It's fine...”   
  
Clicking off, Chihaya frowned, perplexed. He'd talked to Yuuba personally, she'd _agreed_ to work the hours he set up so...what?   
  
He looked to Rosa who blinked and he pouted, “I have to go to work...Yuuba apparently ignored my requested work schedule after agreeing...”   
  
Rosa pouted as well but gasped, clapping, “I'll go to work with you! I miss Yume too!”   
  
Chihaya smiled, “I miss you at Yume...but uh, you can do something else, just don't like...disappear on me or anything.”   
  
She shook her head, “I'll keep you company.”   
  
He blinked at her before grabbing her waist, pulling her against him, “Well...let's go hop in the shower so we can go to work...and, you know, finish our unfinished business.”   
  
Rosa squealed as he picked her up, walking towards the bedroom contently. Well, he may have to go to work but...that was okay too. Still... 

What was going on with Yuuba?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Oh my God, Rosie!!”   
  
“Katie, honey!!”   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow as him and Rosa entered the store only to be greeted by Katie. She was wearing a school t-shirt and a pair of jeans...she'd sort of also changed her hair, just wearing it down instead of corkscrew curly pigtails. However, unlike Rosa's meeting with Mai, the two were squealing and hugging and Katie actually sat in Rosa's lap. Carl and Chihaya just watched as they started to intensely and almost intimately chat...   
  
“I wonder if I should be jealous” Carl remarked after they observed in silence.   
  
“It's kind of hot, actually” Chihaya replied dryly.   
  
Carl sighed, turning back to the stove, “Well, I guess that was kind of useless. I doubt Katie will be interested in me with Rosa back...”   
  
Chihaya snickered at that, joining him, “We can all do dinner or...hookah together.”   
  
“That'd be cool, just like old times!”   
  
“Yep. Now I just have to figure out exactly why Yuuba's actually like, denied me when she agreed” Chihaya frowned.   
  
It just seemed...odd. She was such a nice lady and she was responsible. He would have been fine if something had come up but she hadn't even attempted to contact him. Sighing, he went into his office and retrieved a stack of papers. Job applications. He _hated_ hiring people but...looking over the management cooks, Chihaya shot Carl a look, “Rest of the week, you think you can manage to start training a new person?”   
  
“Eh? Are you firing Yuuba??” Carl questioned, startled.   
  
“No, but...I guess it was a little unfair to just expect her to drop everything to work. I think if we had four head cooks, things like this would be no problem” Chihaya shrugged.   
  
Carl stroked his chin, “I suppose I could...”   
  
Chihaya started calling in the potential managers, asking some if they were available today. He liked the ones that were super eager meaning they were eager for work. Smirking as Rosa and Katie were just giggling and speaking and all bosom buddy, he had to interrupt, “'Ey Powderpuff, I thought you were supposed to be keeping _me_ company?”   
  
Rosa winked at him and Katie mock-scowled, hugging Rosa's neck, “Well, she's mine right now so you can't have her!”   
  


“The hell I can't!”   
  
Rosa snickered, “So silly, Chihaya.”   
  
“See? I told you it was her.”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened and he gaped over his shoulder. Oh no!! 

  
Yagami Koji was gaping as well, his eyes partially closed, as he stared at Rosa who squealed, “Daddy!”   
  
Katie stood so Rosa could hug him...but the man leered at her as she hugged his waist, “What the _hell_ is this? What are you doing here and how _long_ have you been here?”   
  
“Just since Sunday, daddy” she pouted.   
  
“It's Thursday!”   
  
Chihaya already didn't like where this was heading. He'd probably fight the man if he tried to lure Rosa back to his house. Sure, he'd lose, but he wasn't giving her up without a fight! Koji leered at him, “And I guess you've been staying with your...fiance?”   
  
“Well...”   
  
“I'm hurt” he suddenly grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets before sulking, “Who cares about me? I didn't even know you were back in the country but who cares about dad!”   
  
It was hard to tell if he was even remotely serious but he did leave and Rosa cried, “Papa!”   
  
Chihaya gaped, his lids heavy, as Rosa ran after him. That man should win a damn award. 'Best Guilt Trip Ever'. Miru, who'd actually been the one to spot Rosa, smirked some at him. “So...you were really going to try to get away with keeping Rosa here without any of us knowing?”   
  
“It had been my intention! But she was like, I'm going to have dinner with them _eventually_!”   
  
He felt a little annoyed as her, Miru, Katie, and her mopey father disappeared as he interviewed people. Oh, he'd retrieve her, so help him. Koji wasn't winning this one. She was his daughter but damn it, Rosa was _his_ fiancee! He trumped daddy now!   
  
Sighing as he closed the store, having chosen two highly skilled people for the position, he blinked as Carl handed him something. He cocked a brow at the stack of papers. “What's this...?”   
  
“The holiday you're having Rosa miss!”   
  
Chihaya snorted at that yet skimmed the information...his brow rose, “...Chikimansho? Like...I have to go kill a turkey for this holiday?”   
  
“Well, I'm sure there's something comparable available in the foreign markets” Carl pointed out.   
  
Chihaya glanced up at him before stroking his chin, “Hmm...”   
  


* * *

  
  
“Ugh, really, really?” Yagami Koji grumbled as he pulled up in front of Chihaya's apartment complex, “I am like DUALLY offended now!”   
  
“Oh daddy, come on” Rosa pouted, “We went for coffee and I told you how college was! And I promise, tomorrow I'm coming to dinner with the whole family and I'll drag Chihaya to family dinner night before I go! But tonight he texted me and said he had something super important he wanted to do...”   
  
“It better not be _you_.”   
  
“ _Daddy_!”   
  
Koji rolled his eyes as Rosa glowered at him, “...Fine. I don't like this a bit but _fine_ , if it makes you happy. I can't believe you're letting some other man take precedent over the one that used to chase the monsters from underneath your bed...”   
  
“Oh papa, you know that's not true. You know you'll always be one of my absolute favorite men in the universe” she cooed, kissing his cheek.   
  
“I guess...” he sighed vaguely before giving her a smile, kissing her forehead, “Well, have...fun. Just not that kind of fun.”   
  
“Okay” she laughed, “I'll see you tomorrow, daddy!”   
  
He nodded and Rosa skipped out, feeling accomplished. She'd been able to catch up with the man and kind of soothe his upset that he hadn't even been aware she'd come back to visit. Barely, but she could make it up completely tomorrow.   
  
Chihaya had texted her, saying she better be home because he had a surprise for her. It was already 11:30 so she wasn't even sure what it was...   
  
Pushing her key into the door, she gasped. A bunch of little tables were pressed together, pillows tossed all around. The apartment was packed with people, carrying stuff and chatting loudly. What...?   
  
“Oh my Gawd, your hair's _too_ cute, Rosie! I love it!”   
  
Rosa squealed, the blonde woman who was holding out her arms for a hug, “Juls!”   
  
Ray grinned, standing up straight after putting down a basket of warm bread, “Second wifey!”   
  
Rosa giggled and hugged him, surprised that, well, everyone was there. And...   
  
She gasped, clasping her hands together, as Chihaya brought out a rather large piece of poultry, cocking a brow, “I don't know, I've never had turkey before. And I pretty much had to quick bake this bitch too...”   
  
“You're having Thanksgiving dinner! That's so awesome!” Rosa gushed.   
  
He smirked, “I guess... now sit. We have to wait for a few more guests then we can dig in.”   
  
Rosa rushed to sit amidst everyone, happy and talking amongst all of them. Cecelia looked content, leaning against Chihaya's recliner for her back. Rosa cooed, rubbing her belly, “Oh! I can't believe you're gonna be a mama, Cece! What have you guys decided on names?”   
  
Jake grinned, “Pála if it's a girl and Orphas or Orland if it's a boy.”   
  
“I pray that kid is a girl. He'll get the hell beaten out of him with a name like 'Orphas'” snorted Ray, reaching for a piece of bread.   
  
Julia smacked his hand and Rosa smirked, “And what would you name your baby, Ray?”   
  
“Serena” Julia sighed happily, “Or Sera. He let me pick the possible girl names if I'm possibly crazy enough to carry his seed.”   
  
“I'm thinking Captain Planet or Green Arrow for the boy” Ray mused.   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow and smirked, “Uh, and you were talking about 'Orphas'?”   
  
“Ey, you don't beat up Captain Planet!” Ray scowled.   
  
Chihaya laughed and Carl snickered, “Well, when you think of it that way...”   
  
Julia just smirked and shook her head before looking up at the door. “I hope that's Mai, I'm hungry!”   
  
Chihaya stood to go answer but frowned, finding Miru, Juro, and Enju on the other side. Rosa, naturally, was appalled at, well, Enju being there but Chihaya pulled her to the back to inform her that Juro and her were together. She was shocked. 

_  
“...Oh my God _ , that is like _the_ perfect couple. Why didn't I think of it?!”   
  
Chihaya snickered and grasped her hand, returning her to the festivities. Finally, after perhaps twenty minutes, Julia grunted, “Hungry!”   
  
“I text Mai. She isn't answering” frowned Katie.   
  
Chihaya rolled his eyes, the girl pretty much the only one they were waiting on. Clicking around his phone, he called her and was almost immediately met with voice mail. Oh, so that's how that worked? He scoffed, clicking his phone off. Whatever. “Well, let's just continue then. Maybe save her a plate.”   
  
Rosa frowned and Carl clapped, “Well! Before we eat, we have to say what we're thankful for!”   
  
“Can we skip the whole 'I'm thankful I have the best girlfriend or boyfriend in the world'?” Chihaya questioned dryly.   
  
“Don't worry, I wouldn't go there” snorted Juro.   
  
Enju hit him and Carl stuck out his tongue, “Well, I _am_ thankful for Katie, my parents, my perfect job, and my super awesome apartment.”   
  
“Carl, of course” Katie smiled, “And my new school, apartment, and new job!” 

  
“As your previous employer, I resent that” Chihaya mock-leered.   
  
Katie winked at him and Jake smiled faintly, “I'm thankful...well, I'm thankful for Cecelia, like it or not, and I'm thankful for our kid and a job to provide for both of them.”   
  
Cecelia clasped her hands, her cheeks pinking, “I'm so thankful for Jake, the baby, and the house we got!”   
  
Ray cocked a brow as if considering this question before actually blushing a little, “Uh...hadn't really even thought about it in such terms. I guess I'm... thankful about having a job, getting out of the apartment with, uh, jerk guy, and having a place to live. And I think Julia's just a given. Oh, and sex, never forget sex...”   
  
Chihaya smirked, cocking a brow, and Julia kissed his cheek, “Thankful for my career, school, the apartment, and, _usually_ , Ray.”   
  
“Oi” he grumbled.   
  
“Uh, I-I'm glad to have Dorothy and our new place” Souta stammered shyly, “And, uh! Thankful that I have my health and happiness.”   
  
Dorothy squeaked, covering her lips, “O-oh, I'm thankful for Souta so much...and I love our apartment.”   
  
Juro cocked a brow, “Do I have to do this? Because I'm not really thankful, I'm just lucky to have all I have...and I guess that's something to be thankful for.”   
  
“Same” Enju remarked simply.   
  
“Oddly eloquent” Chihaya shook his head.   
  
Miru blinked at Rosa who was sitting between him and Chihaya, “I don't know. I'm the only one flying solo but I'm thankful for being able to go to school and my family.”   
  
Rosa giggled, kissing his cheek, “I'm thankful for my Miru, for getting into and attending the school I've always wanted, my house, and my whole family!”   
  
Chihaya just stared languidly before Rosa smiled brightly, “And dually about my fiance!”   
  
“Good!” he grunted, jabbing her waist, “Uh...”   
  
He paused...and well, he had to think about it. He was what he assumed 'thankful' about a lot of things...Rosa smiled at him though and, well, he was most thankful about that.   
  
Chihaya couldn't say it aloud, his cronies would never let him live it down but he said all the normal things: 'house, his job, and Rosa'.   
  
And he was thankful she was here...and that he had someone that he loved more than anything.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Chihaya felt utterly miserable as he made the same fateful trek he made just a few months before, delivering Rosa to the iron bird that would flight her to a place too far away. He was almost heart broken.   
  
But Rosa looked super excited, turning to him and hugging him tightly, “This has been the absolutely best visit, Chihaya. You made it so special.”   
  
He smiled at that, “Well, I was secretly hoping to convince you to come back...”   
  
Rosa pouted and buried her face against his chest, “I know it's hard on you...”   
  
Grimacing, he grasped her shoulders and pushed her back a little, kissing her forehead tenderly, “I'm not guilting you, sorry. But...I'm going to be so depressed going back to waking up without you. You just made every morning worth waking up to.”   
  
“Oh Chiyo...” she whined before grasping his hands, looking firm, “Well, you keep strong! And I'll make Christmas absolutely amazing for us!”   
  
“Okay” he agreed faintly, wincing as the mechanical voice overheard called her flight. Stroking tendrils of hair out of her face, he leaned down and kissed her adoringly, “I love you so much.”   
  
Rosa smiled, her eyes welling with tears which made him stiffen, “H-hey--”   
  
“I love you more” she replied, kissing him sweetly on the lips.   
  
Chihaya scoffed at that and held her hands for a moment longer before smiling, “See you in a few weeks, Powderpuff.”   
  
Nodding rapidly, she gave him a few more kisses for the road before walking towards the terminal, waving back at him. He waved and...   
  
Well, honestly, he didn't feel as bad as when she left. The pain in his heart was still there but...he really had had an amazing time. And it would be renewed in two weeks? His...his life was great. She wasn't that far away.   
  
He was happy.   
  
  


* * *

“Hey.”   
  
“...Hey.”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya frowned deeply at Kuwa Mai as the girl waltzed into his apartment like she hadn't just disappeared over the last week. It struck him as super strange that the whole time one of her friends was here they'd had no communication. Katie actually came over one night and stayed, much to Carl's horror. Chihaya had teased him, though it of course was the reason for that horrible table bashing incident, saying it'd be pretty sexy to have Rosa _and_ Katie. They'd probably be into it.   
  
Of course within ten minutes,Carl showed up and was about to have a heart attack. Chihaya snickered and told him he was kidding, duh. But he was more than welcome to join them for movie time.   
  
They watched this super old movie called 'American Psycho'...the whole thing bugged the living hell out of him. It was super creepy, disturbing, and...well, nuts. _And_...   
  
“I know he's crazy but _oh my God_ , that body” Katie swooned, actually cuddled up with Rosa instead of either of their boyfriends.   
  
Carl leered at her but Rosa nodded, “He is gorgeous and _too_ sexy.”   
  
Chihaya glared at her and Katie raised a bronze brow, munching on popcorn, “I haven't really ever been into guy's asses but he definitely has a hot one.”   
  
“His stomach muscles are amazing.”   
  
“Will you two shut up?”Carl and Chihaya actually managed to say in low self-esteemed unison.   
  
Unfortunately that never much worked with women, he found, and may in fact have caused them to speak more about the topic than before. Chihaya was just jealous and forgetting the fact the guy just threw a chainsaw down a flight of stairs to kill someone. Go figure. 

  
The next day he got super self-conscious and woke up early to go jogging and to the gym. He was like a heap of pain when he got back, taking a long hot bath before slumping back into bed with Rosa. He was super stiff and Rosa massaged his shoulders when she woke up, pouting, “What were you doing, silly? Were you getting all weird because I thought Christian Bale was attractive?”   
  
“Meh.”   
  
She kissed the back of his neck, “You cannot tell me you still don't admire a hot woman's body.”   
  
“I don't have to, I have yours to love but apparently mine isn't enough for you” he grumbled.   
  
Rosa rolled her eyes, “Chihaya, you're so silly. I'm very attracted to you and you alone, you should know that. It's not like I'd jump on Christian Bale if he was around.”   
  
“Yea right” he snorted, sitting up and kissing her, “Just you wait though. I'll put him to shame and be all ripped.”   
  
Rosa hugged him sweetly, “You're perfect as is.”   
  
Well, perfect was quite a stretch but she was so sincere. God, it'd been a day and he just missed her so much. She'd honestly spoiled him... But really, just a few more weeks and she'd be home for a month and a half! His life was awesome.   
  
Of course, now to figure out what was going on with Mai. He crossed his arms and looked her over...she was dressed normally and all so...   
  
“Why didn't you come to Thanksgiving dinner with us? It was pretty awesome and I know you love food.”   
  
“I was busy” she shrugged.   
  
Chihaya considered that before shrugging, “I'll buy that. It was a bit short notice.”   
  
She didn't say anything directly to that and was silent before sitting on his couch, staring at him weirdly, “...Chihaya, like, you...wear Rosa's engagement ring and stuff. And she came to stay with you but...do you really honestly think that's going to work out?”   
  
...What? “...Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?” he questioned carefully.   
  
“Why wouldn't you?” she echoed incredulously, flying to her feet, “You asked Rosa to marry you! She should be _here_ in _Japan_ getting ready for her wedding! But where is she? She's off in _America_! She actually left you here, Chihaya! How can that work?”   
  
Chihaya slowly digested that and...didn't much like what he was understanding. “Mai, Rosa did abandon the idea for me. And I told her to go later--”   
  
“And she should have said _no_! That's what anyone that actually loves someone would do!”   
  
Gaping slightly, he shook his head, “Mai...I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love if my fiancée was back here, planning our life together, but I'd do anything to support Rosa's dreams. And she...took the time to come here when she didn't have to to check on me. I mean, she's being really good to me in the realms of her schedule. I miss her a lot but--”   
  
“Why don't you understand?” Mai groaned, exasperated, “You shouldn't _have_ to have her come check on you within her schedule, you shouldn't _have_ to miss her! She doesn't deserve your love or your devotion! I still can't believe she just _left_ you! What kind of person does that!?”   
  
He held up his hands. He honestly didn't want to hear anymore. “Okay, whatever, Mai. You're being way too trippy. I've come to the conclusion that I'm okay with it so you need to get there too.”   
  
Turning to go get the door for her, he froze when her hand grabbed his...   
  
...Uh...   
  
“L-look, I know I was spoiled back when we were dating. I know we didn't get along well at _all_ but that was when I was younger. We-we get along way better now!”   
  
... _No way_.   
  
Gawking at her, he rasped, “You can't mean...”   
  
But Mai looked completely serious and he...was in utter disbelief. Swallowing though his throat was tight, he quickly shook his head, “Mai, look, I-I'm okay with us being _friends_. And-and I don't know what part of you thinks I could possibly cheat on Rosa, I love her more than anything and respect her and I could just _not_ do that--”   
  
“So you think she doesn't?” Mai scoffed, “That's ridiculous! She has all the opportunity too!”   
  
“ _Enough_!” Chihaya wrenched his hand away, irritated and quite frankly disturbed, “E-enough. I don't want to hear this ever again. I-I think you should go...”   
  
Mai's shoulders squared but she stalked towards the door, “...You know how to reach me if you change your mind.”   
  
Chihaya just shut the door behind her without much more and leaned against it. Covering his mouth, he was just...shocked. Rosa...Rosa had said as much but...   
  
...What...just happened here?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_...This SUCKED.  
  
Chihaya gritted his teeth against the raging snow, heading back towards his apartment late one night. It really had been such a good feeling he had after Rosa left and all it took was Mai propositioning him to ruin it. And now, when she came to work, he felt SO awkward around her despite her acting like nothing was going on. He hated it! Why did his life have to suck so much!?   
  
Grumbling as he got the door open to his apartment, he almost jumped out of his skin when he found a fire in his small fireplace and the lights on only in his kitchen.   
  
...No way!   
  
Rushing into the kitchen, he could have died of happiness. Rosa was humming as she made what appeared to be udon, hot chocolate...and his absolute favorite orange puffs. She looked back and smiled, “Welcome home, baby!”   
  
“Likewise” he groaned contently, rushing to her and about to embrace her for total comfort but remembered he was wearing a snow covered jacket.   
  
Rosa cooed and walked over, taking off his coat, “Let's get you out of these clothes before you catch a chill.”   
  
Chihaya snorted at that but allowed her to undress him before seating him on the couch and wrapping him in his thickest blanket, bringing over the food she made for him, apparently. Madly content from his feelings a mere few minutes ago, he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, in heaven. “You're back earlier than I expected.”   
  
“Mmm, my exams were all crammed together into the spans of two days. It was...well, for lack of a better term, hell” her little nose wrinkled, “I've actually been done since Tuesday but I wanted to do a majority of my Christmas shopping there, so...”   
  
He sighed, burying his face into her shoulder, “It's all good. That you're here now makes me happy.”   
  
She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning against him. For a while he thought she'd fallen asleep. However... “Is something bothering you, Chiyo?”   
  
“Huh? Uh, no, why...why do you ask?” he stammered.   
_   


“ _Well...you just seem tense. You know you can tell me anything, right?”  
  
He just smiled nervously and kissed the back of her head, “Uh, d-don't be silly...come on, let's eat before the food gets cold.”   
  
Thankfully, she didn't press it but...   
  
He had to forget what Mai suggested, it meant nothing in the scheme of things. He loved Rosa and they both made the decision that it was okay for her to be away.   
  
It...it was okay.   
  
_   


* * *

“Koji! You never mentioned in college who your mother was!” Hideyoshi Julia scowled.   
  
Yagami Nelly smirked as his twin was chugging Scotch like he was just seeing water for the first time after days of trekking in the Sahara desert. Koji paused and smiled vaguely, “Well...”   
  
Hideyoshi Mark glanced around the Yagami home, not really saying anything. Yagami Koji's eyes narrowed at him. He knew Mark wanted to say something. Koji felt it in the very essence of his soul that on the tip of Mark's tongue was something arrogant, contrived, cynical. He was holding back only at this second because he was convinced it'd be rude but when he realized he never got anywhere hindering his thoughts, he'd let his opinion out. And Koji would kill him.   
  
Mark, drinking a glass of Scotch Koji had super grudgingly offered, raised a brow before the blond's lips parted: “Mine's bigger.”   
  
“Bitch.”   
  
“Oh Mark, don't be stupid” scoffed Julia, clasping her hands, “I think Koji's house is so pretty and enchanting! I'd love to live in a castle!”   
  
Mark blinked rather languidly at the man, “I don't know, it's a little...small. I'd have trouble breathing in here.”   
  
“In a few minutes you won't have to worry about breathing” Koji smiled pleasantly.   
  
So when Rosa showed up, her future 'husband' in tow, he was just happy that she decided to stay in Mineral even if she did bring the man...and...did sleep with him...   
  
Okay, fine, mixed feelings on that but he was happy to have his princess home for a little while. She did cross back and forth between Chihaya's apartment and the Yagami home but he figured it was because he absolutely and utterly _forbade_ sex in his house unless it was being had by him. Though that she had options made his blood boil.   
  
Apparently his daughter, however, was under the impression that he wanted to 'get closer' with his one day in-laws. Where she got that horrible idea, he wanted to know so he could send it back to hell where it belonged, but here he was. Julia giggled and blinked at him sultrily, “Are you getting all hot-blooded? That's when the fun started!”   
  
Where the hell was Popuri? Why was he facing this by himself? In fact, where were their children? Looking around rapidly, he was relieved when Rosa pranced into the room, wearing a pretty white dress. “Hi everyone!”   
  
“Ah, Rosa--” Mark smiled, probably going into that trademark 'lovely as always'.   
  
“Don't talk to my daughter” Koji said plainly.   
  
Mark leered at him and Rosa propped her hands on her hips, her eyes also narrowing, “Papa, behave, please.”   
  
“He's just drunk” Nelly smirked, standing and stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Or at least quasi.”   
  
Rosa skipped over and hugged the man, “How are you, Uncle Nelly? You know, since Jyun is away and all...”   
  
Nelly's eldest child, Yagami Jyun, had run off to Italy as a result of a broken heart. It was easy to tell that perhaps his siblings and whatnot weren't happy but Nelly wasn't as simple a read. The man shrugged, hugging her back, “I'm fine. Kyo and Hoshi aren't so hot about it and I suppose I'm not. I guess I could go visit him but I figure he just needs his space for a while.”   
  
Rosa nodded, sighing as she pulled away, “I can only imagine that feeling, having the one you love taken from you. Not to mention to have her reject him...”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya had wandered in from the kitchen and looked a little alarmed, “Huh?”   
  
“My cousin” she told him before blinking, “You okay?”   
  
“O-oh! Ha, yea, I'm...I'm good” he said lowly.   
  
Mark cocked a brow at him and Julia smiled some, “Come sit, dear. We were just talking about some things.”   
  
Chihaya just kind of sat next to them and slouched. Rosa stared at him before kissing her daddy's cheek, “Papa, I think we definitely need some eggnog. I'm going to go to the store to get some.”   
  
“Oh, okay...”   
  
“Uh, I'll go with you” Chihaya said quickly, standing.   
  
Rosa blinked, “You don't have to, sweetie. Your parents are here.”   
  
“Really, Rosa, that makes me want to go more.”   
  
Julia 'nyahed' and Mark smiled darkly at Koji, “That's fine. Just gives us more time to bond with your future father-in-law.”   
  
Koji returned the expression, “Can't wait.”   
  
Rosa groaned, taking Chihaya's arm as he just stared, wide-eyed, “Let's go and get back here quickly.”   
  
They both silently slipped into the night and held hands, walking through the streets. Mineral was aglow, having taken to celebrating Christmas as much as Rosa's family did. Rosa looked to him as he quietly just...thought before murmuring, “Are you okay, Chihaya? You really have been acting funny...”   
  
“Huh...? Oh, I'm sorry, Powderpuff. Just...a lot on my mind” he murmured.   
  
Somehow, despite his initial happiness over Rosa's return, he was just...unhappy. Rosa had dropped by Yume while he was at work one day recently to ask if he wanted to go out to dinner that night, that sweet look on her face like he was just the best thing ever. He loved that, honestly, how she could make him feel special when he knew he truly wasn't...   
  
But Mai sauntered up and pointed that everyone had to stay after for a store meeting that was to be over the phone with Nyoko. He'd cringed because Mai was bitching about it earlier...   
  
Now he realized that every action Mai had done had a hint of trying to push Rosa out. Why was she knocking stuff off his table like a crazed animal? To break Shinji, knowing full well it was the only way he could communicate with his girlfriend. In fact, she'd seemed irritated when he'd excitedly shown her Shinji II and...well, she tried to break it too! He...   
  
He couldn't believe a number of things about this. One, Mai _knew_ they were incompatible. She still talked about his gaming and general just kind of dorkiness negatively. Two, he was always talking about how his parents weren't his role models when it came to relationships so how did she think he'd do something like that? And finally, how...how could she do that to Rosa? It would be like him confessing that he liked Katie or something! He could and would never do that to Carl! And he didn't want to have to tell Rosa either...   
  
Sighing miserably, he leaned over and kissed her lips to make her feel better. He'd been really bad company and he knew it. About three days into her being at his place she'd just kind of told him, 'well, you seem a little busy so maybe I'll go stay with my parents...'. It actually freaked him out, like she was leaving him or something. To make it up to her, and thus sacrifice his sanity, he told her he wasn't busy, really, and that...well, he'd...love to spend time with her and her family. Well, at least half of that sentence was true.   
  
Rosa was probably on to his distress, just not the exact source. He just didn't...know what to do or even why he felt like this. It didn't really matter, did it...?   
  
...Or...on some level, did he think what she was saying was...right?   
  
In his heart of hearts, he knew he'd hoped Rosa would instantly lose interest in college, at least in another land. But no, she still went, still left him here. He swallowed, closing his eyes. Rosa was her own independent woman. Were he not in her life, he didn't think she'd be lost without him. That he needed her so much bothered him on some level but that she didn't need him may have bothered him more. That...that was why she could go away.   
  
When they first started dating he said he hated clingy, didn't he? Maybe she just assumed that she shouldn't get that way but...he was the clingy one now.   
  
Suddenly Rosa stopped, tugging him to do so as well. He blinked at her...she looked so beautiful, her cheeks rosy from the cold, dressed all in white. A faint snow had started to fall, melting against her warm skin. It was angelic, amazing...   
  
He didn't know how to feel.   
  
Rosa took his hand and smiled brightly, “Maybe this will make you feel better, Chiyo.”   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to refute that he was even feeling bad to begin with...but Rosa set something in his hand and her cheeks got even pinker, giggling, “Of course I got you tons of other gifts but...”   
  


He almost grumbled at that but stared at what she'd placed in his palm... “...A key?”   
  
She nodded, showing him another one. They were the pretty kind of skeleton style keys though apparently could be cut to any door. “For our future home together. I saw them and thought of you so I know it's something I wanted to share somehow...”   
  
Chihaya was a little speechless...before smiling, his heart melting. Kissing her jaw, indeed feeling a 'little better', he took her hand, “Rosa...let's get married soon, okay?”   
  
“Soon?”   
  
“...Well, as soon as you're done. Not...not a minute after. I love you.”   
  
And he'd never let Mai or himself question that again. 

* * *

“... _Hey Rosa, it's uh, your fiancé. Just...just getting a little nervous. Are you okay? You haven't called me in...a month.”  
  
Hugging her legs, she stared at the communication device, her skin cold as she sat in her dark bedroom. In the moonlight, her tone was almost transparent, deep sacks under eyes. She felt small in the center of the large bed. She bit her lip, burying her face into her knees, tears pressing against her skin as she wept bitterly. Why...? She never asked for this.   
  
“Look, I'm worried about you. I talked to Miru and he said you haven't called him or home in forever either. Just...just drop me a line, let me know you're alive, okay? I love you, you know that...”   
  
Squeezing her arms tighter around her body, sobbing as she rocked back and forth, trying to will the pain away, she choked, “No...matter what?”   
  
_ “Maybe she's just super busy, dude. I mean, maybe the first semester was easier than this one” Carl insisted, flipping an egg.   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya didn't want to hear it.   
  
Chopping an onion coolly, he pursed his lips tight. January, she went back to get ready for classes starting in February. After she gave him the key, they proceeded to have the best holiday he'd ever had. Their fathers, when they returned, had started a drinking contest before preceding to pass out. Chihaya had snickered but loved every second. And on New Years, they went to the temple and blessed their relationship.   
  
So much for that s—t.   
  
It was currently the last day of March and he had not spoken with Rosa since she went back. She went back the end of January so basically a long effin' time not to speak with someone who was supposed to become his wife.   
  
It pissed him off to no end. He tried to call her but all he got was the machine. He emailed the living hell out of her, not even a word of response. He tried to text her, no go. She was ignoring him and he didn't know why.   
  
“ _Fuck_!”   
  
Carl jumped at his outburst, a response from both cutting his hand and his predicament. _Fuck_! What was this? Why was this happening? Hadn't they promised to love each other and that she'd never be that far away?   
  
The hell she wasn't! She felt farther away than she ever had! He went through long withdrawals of depression, of feeling completely abandoned and like she really couldn't love him that much to do this to him. Again, it felt like he needed her more than she'd ever need him. That was the only way she could last this long without even attempting to speak with him, that was all there was to it.   
  
Pursing his trembling lips, staring at the blood dribbling down his fingers, he let out a weak sigh. This was pathetic, Chihaya. Pathetic. Rosa...Rosa shouldn't affect you so much you couldn't sleep at night. She shouldn't affect you so much that you were almost waking up from the few minutes of sleep you did have in tears. And...and yet she did. She said she loved you. Was she not feeling this too?   
  
All those simple things she gave him, those things that spoiled him into believing that he was important to her, were a farce.   
  
Mai was right...   
  
Someone who loved him could never do this to him.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“You want me to fly you there?”   
  
Hideyoshi Mark was sitting on the couch of their Wensington home, Chihaya slouched in the recliner. He had a cigarette in his mouth, having lit up after Chihaya told him his conundrum with his 'fiancée'. Chihaya shook his head languidly. “Why should I? Apparently she's way too busy to contact the man she supposedly loves.”   
  
Mark sighed, shaking his head, “There could very well be a good reason for it, Chihaya. You just need to be patient. You've done your part and now Rosa just has to follow through.”   
  
“And if she never does?” Chihaya barked, sitting up.   
  
His father just stared at him a moment before replying, “You look like s—t.”   
  
“Duh? I'm not sleeping, I've got no appetite, what the hell else would I look like?” Chihaya hissed, angry and bitter about his life.   
  
Julia pranced in, carrying a bottle of wine, perching beside her husband. She pouted at him, perching her chin in her raised palms, “You seem frustrated, Chihaya. Maybe you just need to get laid.”   
  
He didn't even want to hear it but Julia stared at her nails idly, “That Mai girly is way into you. She called the other day, told me she was worried about you. That's why we called you over in the first place, you know?”   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth to possibly curse his mother out up one way and down the other but Mark gave her a scathing look, “Julia, _you and I_ do that sort of thing. Chihaya is in a relationship with a woman that would dump his ass the second he even thought about doing something like that. Stop suggesting it before you get him hurt.”   
  
Chihaya's purple eyes widened at that, pretty dumbfounded his father of all people would say something like that. Julia just rolled her eyes, “That's why monogamous relationships are silly. How on Earth can someone expect another to just stay with one person for all time? Maybe that's even why Rosa's preoccupied...”   
  
“Julia.”   
  
“What! I'm just saying...”   
  
Chihaya swallowed a hot lump and quickly stood, “Good-good bye.”   
  
“Chihaya, come on, don--”   
  
He didn't stay long enough to hear what else his father had to say. Was it...was it possible? Had Rosa...had Rosa found someone better?   
  
...She was in the land of opportunity, he laughed humorlessly. Rosa could blink and have an endless line of potential men at her door. Why...why would she...bother with him?   
  
He stared at the ring she bought him before gritting his teeth, shoving it into his pocket furiously. What a fucking lie. A _fucking_ lie. What the hell is wrong with you, Chihaya? You spend your whole damn life decrying the very notion of marriage and then you let yourself fall head over heels in love with someone so they could disenchant you and leave you out to dry? Mai was right, if Rosa even remotely cared about him like she so claimed, she'd be _here_. She'd be here and thinking about them marrying! Damn it!   
  
He stiffened when his phone suddenly rang in his pocket, the ringtone denoting...   
  
Her.   
  
Chihaya's blood started to boil, furious, angry, _hurt_ , picking it up and snapping as he walked up the street, “Oh, so you suddenly remember I exist?”   
  
There wasn't an answer right away. Maybe she'd accidentally called him, he thought acerbically. But not so. Rosa finally replied, “Baby--”   
  
“Don't f—king 'baby' me” he snarled. It took a lot of his self-control not to call her something more untoward.   
  
Rosa was silent again before whispering, “I know you're upset and you have every right to be. I...I've just...I've just had a lot of things going on.”   
  
“So much that you can't even write me a damn email, huh?” he gritted his teeth, “Not a text, not anything? What's got you so busy, huh? Some new squeeze? Hot guy in Economics 101? Keeping busy f—king him?”   
  
“How could you even think something like that?!” Rosa sobbed, “I've-I've just been busy, Chihaya, please try to understand!”   
  
Chihaya screamed, probably earning him some stares on the street as he stalked up it but not rightfully caring, “Why should I understand!? Because you 'love' me? Because you have me all wrapped around your f—king finger?! You can go two f—king months without even thinking about me and all I _do_ is live for you! You don't f—king love me and you never have!”   
  
“Chihaya--!”   
  
“ _Stop_ stringing me along! Stop it! I don't care what your damn reasons are! I don't want anything to do with you if you don't even have 'time' to send me a damn word message! Forget the damn marriage, forget the damn wedding, forget _everything_! I don't ever want to see your fucking face again! _We're over_!”   
  
Clicking off, so enraged he couldn't see straight, he knew, in twenty-twenty hindsight, he started acting too erratically to be even remotely comfortable with his behavior. But...that was the thing about hindsight, it truly was always behind you.   
  
He called Mai.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_“I knew you'd change your mind” Mai had whispered into his ear, pleased, as he angrily kissed her neck.  
  
Chihaya didn't respond to that and she started to tug his clothes off, gnawing on her lip, “...Don't worry, we'll be happier. I'm not like Rosa...I don't have to have my cake and eat it too.”   
  
He had nothing truly to say to that either, furiously unbuttoning her shirt. At that second, he didn't care.   
  
Mai nuzzled his neck, “Rosa and you wouldn't have made it. You wouldn't have lasted...your ideals, they were just fantasies. Reality...will make you happier.”   
  
_ ...Did it?   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya stared at the ceiling of his dark bedroom, the night apparently starless and moonless. Kuwa Mai, unclad, was lying on her side, asleep, her hair streamed all over the pillow. His lips lightly parted, his sheets snaked around his hips, he finally breathed.   
  
What...what did...   
  
...What did he just _do_?   
  
As soon as all the barriers dropped to the ground, as they moved to the bed... he knew as soon as they started touching, kissing...   
  
...She wasn't Rosa.   
  
The sex was physical. _Too_ physical. If he indulged in hookers or prostitutes, it was what he imagined sex with them would be like. When Mai attempted to pleasure him, drew him into her mouth, even that sexual interaction felt stilted, impersonal, as she closed her eyes. His mind wandered to how Rosa would stroke his thighs, gaze up at him, their eyes connecting with that sensual electricity. He shivered recalling _her_ , not because _Mai_ was going down on him.   
  
When he went inside of her, thrusting his hips, her little moans felt so distant even when they escalated into pleasured screams. They weren't Rosa's little throaty groans, her sweet voice becoming tinted with womanly desire. His manhood had grown harder, almost rigid, when he envisioned beneath him Rosa instead of Mai.   
  
Chihaya's climax was far from pleasing. In fact, it was painful. His chest clenched as Mai moaned in ecstasy, his stomach flopping, as he stared at the woman he just committed _emotional_ adultery with.   
  
Lips parting, he sobbed, clenching his eyes shut as he balled his fist over them. Dear God, what did he just _do_? What did he just do out of ridiculous anger? What was wrong with him? Did he not respect at least _himself_ enough not to bend to Mai's persuasion?! And worse, he-he imagined _Rosa_ while having sex with Mai. He...   
  
When he fell asleep temporarily, he woke and felt his spirits temporarily soar...only because for a brief moment he thought the woman beside him was Rosa. Rosa, the one that celebrated his birthday like a holiday, took care of him when he'd been sick, cried when he was in distress, worried about him, treated him like he was so special to her...   
  
...Oh, he...he loved her. He still loved her, what was wrong with him?   
  
Sitting up, curling into a tight ball, nearly shaking and trembling in terror, he attempted to steel his heart as he reached for the cell phone she'd sent to, ironically, keep in touch with him. She didn't even call after his outburst. Hell, she'd probably thought, 'thank God, at least I didn't have to end it!'. She was probably with someone better already.   
  
His brows creased though when he clicked the button to wake it up..and found no screen popped up. What...?   
  
...When...when did his phone turn off?   
  
He could have had a heart attack as he slowly felt dread fill his body, clicking 'power' to turn his phone back on. Biting his lip, he actually prayed she hadn't...   
  
Instantly his phone started beeping rapidly, thirty messages popping up on his phone. His mouth fell open, shaking, as he quickly dialed into his voicemail...   
  
_“Chihaya, please, please, please answer! I know I've been a bad fiancée, I know I haven't been contacting you, I know you must hate me but please, I do need you! I love you more than anything, I promise! Please answer!”  
  
_ Chihaya lifted his free hand to his mouth, to convince himself not to vomit, his eyes darting back and forth rapidly. No, no, he...he didn't...   
  
_“Chihaya, please pick up, I need you so much right now. I need you. Don't ignore me, I love you, I love you. I'll leave, I'll come home, I don't have to go to college! I'll-I'll come home! Please don't leave me!”  
  
_ He buried his face in his hand, not even shocked as tears wet his palm. You son of a bitch, what...what the hell is wrong with you? What have you done...?   
  
The following messages managed to break his heart bit by bit and snap those pieces into dust. The last message though...   
  
_“I...I understand. You...you do deserve better. I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I do...I do love you. You...you...be happy. I...I love you.”  
  
_ Chihaya rapidly shook his head, jolting from the bed and quickly pulling on his clothes. No, no, no. You dumb ass bastard, you stupid _fuck_ , what had you done? What was she doing? Why'd she sound so lost when she didn't need you? Damn it!   
  
“Chihaya...what are you doing?”   
  
His shoulders went rigid and he looked over his shoulder at his shame. Mai was sitting up, gazing at him sleepily, “What are you doing...? Come back to bed.”   
  
“...Mai, I-I...”   
  
Not only could he not even begin to love Mai, he, in fact, used her. Never in his mind did anything about a relationship cross his mind with her but only that he was tense, angry, enraged, at having been 'used'. She...she'd been a willing component and he did so without another thought. He...   
  
He was garbage.   
  
Wondering in the past if his reasons for self-infliction could even come close to his desires for it now, Chihaya whispered, “M-Mai, I...I...I'm sorry. I'm...I'm so sorry. I...I love Rosa.”   
  
Mai's eyes narrowed as he quickly fished around in his pockets, grabbing the engagement ring she gave him and replacing it on his finger. He felt completely enveloped, comforted by the piece of symbolic jewelry. Kissing it, whispering horrified apologizes to it as if it was a living entity, he started to grab his phone. He'd call his fiancée and tell her he was an ass for his outburst. Yea, that...that would cover it, you prick. 

Mai snorted. “You know she's probably not awake.”   
  
“I...I don't even remember turning off my phone to miss her calls” he sobbed.   
  
Mai shrugged, “Because I did.”   
  
Chihaya slowly raised his eyes to stare at her, to see if she was serious and found that she indeed was. Who...who told her to do any such thing? Because he conceded? Or...   
  
Or had she been the one to lie, to know that Rosa did love him and...and would beg and give up everything to be with him?   
  
Gritting his teeth, now angry with the one that was in his bed currently, he stalked out of the bedroom and to the living room. Dialing Rosa's number, slamming down on the couch, he felt his stomach cramp. Oh God, Rosa, please, pick up. Be okay, don't...don't have given up on him too.   
  
“Chihaya?” wept a broken almost unrecognizable voice.   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya, you are scum. “H-hey, b-baby. Oh my God, I...”   
  
What had he done? He'd...he'd done something so wrong he felt like he couldn't ever deserve to talk to her again. Rosa sounded like she was choking as she sobbed over the phone, “Chihaya...I...I thought--”   
  
“Uh, please don't! I-I mean, please don't think about anything I said. It was all so stupid and-and ridiculous and I-I was selfish and-and I can't believe I said those things to you. I was just...so _angry_ ” he seethed, tears burning his eyes again.   
  
“It's...it's okay. You're...you're right, I...I didn't...keep in contact with you. It's...it's my fault.”   
  
Chihaya almost threw up hearing that, “ _Don't_ say that, Rosa. It's mine. It's all mine. I-I don't deserve you. Please...I...I don't want you to drop out of school or anything, I just want you to be happy. I...I could never forget about you. I love you so much.”   
  
“I love you too” she said wearily, her voice strangely defeated, like she had no life left in her at this moment.   
  
He couldn't even swallow, the lump in his throat so tight as his sin was lying in his bedroom, so close and stifling. If she knew...God, if she knew, she'd leave him on precedent. He slept with, of all people, someone she considered her best friend. And not by any fluke or accident but deliberately. If she knew, he'd...he'd lose her. He could lose her in any instance...   
  
“I don't feel good” Rosa's voice said numbly, “I...I promise I will...call you tomorrow, okay? ...I don't feel good.”   
  
Because of him. He'd made her sick. He was a bastard. Biting his lip, shaking, he whispered, “That's fine, Rosa, that's...that's fine. I love you. God, I love you...”   
  
“I love you too...good night.”   
  
“Good night...”   
  
Clicking off on his phone, he quickly stood, rushed to his bathroom, and vomited. What a _spectacular_ choice you just made! Now, if or when Rosa became your wife, you'd have to look at her, knowing that you cheated. Perhaps 'cheated' was beside the fact as he had broken up with her but having sex with her friend wasn't going to get him any points.   
  
His father warned him, didn't he? The man that slept through women, had threesomes, did things with his wife and other people involved, told him not once but twice not to do anything foolish. For once, his father had been right...   
  
“So you think it's that simple?”   
  
Chihaya almost jumped out of his skin when Mai appeared behind him, her arms crossed, thankfully dressed. “You think you can just go back to Rosa now? It's just that easy?”   
  
“Mai, I...I know it's not that easy but I...” he broke off, weak.   
  
“...You just don't get it, do you? She's _still_ in another country and _still_ doesn't give a damn about your feelings! I'll show you, Chihaya. I'll show you she is _not_ your little angel! But since you still choose her over _me_ , the one that's been supporting you, the one that's been by your side like she should be, I'll give you another chance once I make you see...”   
  
He gazed at her, this little vindictive creature, and for a moment he may have loved her. She presented the simplest option out of them all: a woman that he'd never cling to or possibly love in any capacity. One that just fed his physical desires and provided no chance of emotional attachment. When he was alone like he'd been before Rosa, the combination would have been perfection.   
  
Now? Now it seemed like a hollow existence and he planned to call Rosa if she didn't call back and beg her forgiveness all day tomorrow. Mai would make him see nothing...   
  
It was an ideal he never believed in, the idea of a soul mate, that only one person existed for him. But his only reality was that Rosa was his everything and had made his life complete.   
  
She'd spoiled him that way...he could never lose that.   
  
  



	23. Crimson, Part I

“ _It's nice hearing from you, Chihaya, but...I have to go study.”  
  
He wrecked this.   
  
Accepting Rosa's resignation from the stilted conversation he'd attempted to have, he clicked 'end' on his phone before dropping the device to rub his temples. It really was heart breaking...the girl that used to chatter about this, that, and everything to him excitedly now barely said anything to him. And he knew it was because she thought he was angry with her. Rosa withdrew when she thought he was mad. That was how it was during the length of their relationship. She only opened back up when he confirmed that he was indeed peachy. But with her so many miles away, he just...wasn't able to. Or at least that was what he prayed was the issue.   
  
All it took was him running his mouth, being an ass, to destroy something he adored. His relationship with Rosa meant everything to him. How he demolished something he helped build was beyond him but it made him so sick...   
  
Mai was worse than before, egging him that Rosa had a boyfriend in America, probably wasn't speaking vividly to him because now she was disinterested. Seeing the woman made him sick too, honestly, because she represented the mistake he made that could be the final straw in ending his relationship...   
  
...He couldn't lose her. When she came home, he'd hold her and beg her forgiveness, tell her he loved her more than life itself. Never did he want to hear her plead for him like that again, it just made him feel like he was worth something, that she had to beg to be with him when it was, in fact, the utter opposite.   
  
But...Mai was determined. She was determined to have him and he didn't know why. She wasn't going to give up and Chihaya just wanted her to realize he had only one love: his metaphorical ray of sunshine that he nearly lost on a cloudy day. That was Rosa and Rosa alone.   
  
Self-loathing was his main hobby nowadays and he woke up in a cold sweat after a blistering nightmare that Rosa had found out about the affair and left him behind. It was a fear he lived with in panic. He regretted it with all his essence and if he wanted to take back one thing more than any other it was what happened that night.   
  
Chihaya couldn't lose Yagami Rosa. To some dark extent, she was all he lived for.   
  
_   


* * *

_  
_   
“So guess what!?”   
  
Chihaya looked numbly to his excited best friend, the man in question swaying back and forth on his feet, practically beaming. Shaking his head, in no mood for games, he questioned, “What?”   
  
“I'm totally going to ask Katie to marry me!”   
  
For some reason this did manage to startle Chihaya. He looked over his shoulder, surprised, at Carl, “Really? Congratulations!”   
  
“Well, don't congratulate me _yet._ I just need the perfect opportunity to do so. I've picked out the ring and everything, I just need to get the guts to ask her” he replied, making fists as if to pump himself up.   
  
Chihaya smiled faintly, “I'm happy for you. I'm sure she'll say yes.”   
  
Carl raised a brow as he turned away. Chihaya figured the man thought he was just being plain weird lately. He hadn't signed on to play Bion in a good few months, really just not interested in entertaining himself. Really, his caustic sarcastic comments were at an all time low. What he just said probably wasn't what Carl expected to hear but Chihaya didn't figure he had the right to say anything cold. And really, it was the truth. Just not in Chihaya dialect, he supposed.   
  
He sighed in his head, whisking together batter for a cake. He hadn't told Carl either, what he did, because he knew Carl told Katie _everything_. And if it fell on Katie's ears, two things would happen: she'd come and kill him then tell Rosa. Not that it'd matter if she told Rosa because she'd _definitely_ come and kill him. He didn't figure it'd matter to keep the man out of the loop in the long run though. If Carl did manage to keep the secret, it'd just eat him alive. Chihaya wouldn't do that to his friend. He guessed he didn't want to hurt one more person he cared about.   
  
Chihaya had called Rosa this morning. She'd spoken a little more than usual but not enough to make him feel any better. He...he didn't know what to do. He felt better that next month she should be home but...   
  
“Future son-in-law.”   
  
Chihaya stiffened and he gaped, looking over his shoulder. Yagami Koji stood at the counter, dressed darkly despite it being Spring, holding his cell phone. He looked _extremely_ displeased...   
  
If all his other fears weren't enough, Chihaya was petrified that Mai would get spiteful and tell Koji. And oh, if the man punched him in the stomach for sleeping with his daughter, sleeping with his daughter's best friend while he was presumably still engaged to her was probably grounds for death. Koji waggled a finger at him, “A moment.”   
  
Stomach knotting, he slowly followed the man outside where he instantly lit up a cigarette. Glaring at him, he muttered, “Did you do something to upset my baby?”   
  
Uh oh. “Uh...well, just a little argument but we resolved it. Nothing too serious” he lied.   
  
Koji took a drag and Chihaya was relieved the man seemed to believe him. However... “Why do you ask though?”   
  
“Because every time I talk to her on the phone she's acting much too strangely” the man's nose wrinkled. “She's keeping something from me, _as usual_.”   
  
Chihaya winced and scratched the back of his neck, “Maybe she's just a little homesick or something.”   
  
“My thoughts exactly.”   
  
Chihaya looked up, surprised, and Koji exhaled smoke, “That's why I came to request that you, full expense paid, go and see her.”   
  
...What? “You...want--?”   
  
“I want you to see what's wrong with my princess” Koji snarled, “Unfortunately the dips—ts at work won't let me take time off while we're in the middle of this merger so you're my only other option. Miru's too busy with his studies and all for me to actually ask him. I want you, as her fiance, to either find out what's wrong or fix it.”   
  
Chihaya's heart started to race. “O-okay...”   
  
“Take the cronies with you too. I'm sure if you can't fix it, Katie or Mai can.”   
  
It had been a good sort of heart race prior to that statement. Now it was playing out like a heart attack. “Oh, uh, I-I can go by myself!” Chihaya blurted. He didn't want Mai to go anywhere near Rosa.   
  
Koji's dark eyes narrowed at him, tapping the ashes from the cigarette before remarking: “I didn't ask.”   
  
Chihaya gaped and Koji let the cigarette hang limply from his lips, playing with his phone for a moment. Chihaya got a text after a second and was startled to find a plane ticket on his phone...   
  
“There. You, Katie, Carl, and Mai have your plane tickets. I routed money to your account so you can get transportation to her house. Katie has her address so you can find it. All you guys have to do is decide when to go. Though, I'd prefer it be in the next few days.”   
  
“O-okay...t-thanks.”   
  
“Just help my daughter” scowled Koji, “I don't like my baby sounding depressed.”   
  
Chihaya hid a grimace and smiled vaguely, “I'll...I'll do what I can.”   
  
Koji left without much more and Chihaya bit his lip...so he was facing Rosa a lot sooner than he expected but...   
  
But maybe this was a good thing. A way to reaffirm their relationship, to try and figure out what exactly was going on in her life now and how he'd adversely effected it.   
  
It was...time to make things right. He wanted his girl back.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“A-ah! I-I'm _so_ bad at English!”   
  
Ugh...no wonder Rosa just wanted to sleep after that trip.   
  
Chihaya rubbed his brow as they drove through the streets of Massachusetts in a taxi service they'd found at the airport. It had to have been the longest he'd sat in one place in his whole life and he'd played _a lot_ of MMOs and video games. His back was killing him and he really just wanted to crash in a nice soft bed.   
  
Despite it being close to May, the weather was still really brisk. He felt his pulse speed up as the driver explained they were getting close to the college area. He'd...he'd see her soon. And he'd apologize for being an ass.   
  
He shot a look towards Mai whose arms were crossed, looking rather firm. He _prayed_ she would not cause him any trouble.   
  
Chihaya had been completely worried that Mai agreed to come, shooting him a look meaning she intended to cause some kind of mayhem. He'd pleaded with her not to tell but she insisted she was going to be there when he saw that Rosa hadn't been faithful. Whatever, he didn't care as long as it was just that.   
  
Looking out the window in a daze, Katie snickering at Carl who was rapidly flipping through an English dictionary, he blinked at the little row houses lined up one by one. It made him smile because, well, they did seem like Rosa.   
  
The cab pulled to a stop in front of the set of numbers Katie had given him and Chihaya handed him the tab along with a tip. It was a little brick house, narrow and lacking in the area of a porch but it was pretty. Chihaya bit his lip, seeing the American made car Rosa's father had gotten her back in Japan in the driveway. She was here...he was going to see her again after this debacle. He could make her go back to normal once he begged her forgiveness...her dad would be pleased and all would be well.   
  
They all walked up the steps and Mai scoffed, “Chihaya, remember what I told you.”   
  
“Whatever, Mai” he said briskly. He was sick of hearing it.   
  
Ringing the doorbell anxiously, he rubbed his hands together and rocked. Oh, this was so intense. He was actually coming to see _her_. He...he was super excited.   
  
After a few minutes with no answer though, he was worried she wasn't there. Frowning, he rang again. “Huh...I wonder if she's--”   
  
The door opened before he could finish...and his heart absolutely sank.   
  
Standing there, the one to open the barrier, was a tall male, standing around six feet tall. He had almost impossibly blue-green eyes and blond long hair that perfectly framed his face, reaching down to his shoulders. He was wearing a tight baby blue t-shirt that showed he had a rather impressive physique and a pair of smooth looking white jeans.   
  
Chihaya could have choked. M-Mai...had been right?   
  
Honestly, if he'd not really attempted to pursue Rosa for himself, this was the type of guy he pictured her with. In fact, he perfectly fit what he expected would be Rosa's ideal man. He shivered as he stared at the mysterious golden figure, his heart shattering, Mai looking smug. Rosa... really had...?   
  
“Oh ma Gawd, you're hawt.”   
_  
...... _

  
Katie, Mai, and him probably had an excessively priceless look on their faces. Or so he could only imagine. Carl, lacking in the finer points of American slang, flipped through the dictionary, shivering. “Actually, I'm quite cold.”   
  
“Baby...no...” Katie drawled slowly, her eyes pinned to the guy.   
  
Suddenly the fellow clapped, his eyes filling with unfiltered excitement, “Oh! You're, like, speaking that language! I know some, like...gin...key something or the other.”   
  
Chihaya just blinked at him as he waved his hand rather coquettishly, “Oh, eff it. I know the only language I need to break hearts.”   
  
“...Uh...we must...have the wrong house...” Chihaya said carefully, now completely and utterly confused.   
  
The guy inhaled sharply, shocking them, “Wait, wait! I know you!”   
  
Before he could remark that that was simply impossible, the flamboyant man rushed into the house, quickly returning with a photo frame, “You're Rosie Posie's man!”   
  
...Rosie Posie? Chihaya looked down at the picture in the guy's hand. Sure enough, it was the photo of them at that garden party all those years ago. Swallowing, his throat tightening of the image of when they were at the height of contentment, he nodded, “Uh...yea. Chihaya.”   
  
He waved them in and gushed, “That's so cool! Though I have to say, I expected you to be a little taller there but that's cute too.”   
  
Oi. “Uh...is...Rosa here?”   
  
“Yea, she usually doesn't trust me in her house by myself” he remarked, propping his hands on his hips and glancing towards a stairway that must have led upstairs.   
  
Before Chihaya could press, uh, where she was, the guy gave him a rather meaningful look, “Just so you know, I was totally ready to come knock your ass around when you guys all temp broke up or whatever.”   
  
Katie looked startled as Chihaya winced, “You guys broke up?!”   
  
“I-I fixed it!” Chihaya insisted.   
  
The male waved a hand, “Rosie Posie said as much but still, you better hold onto her, honey. She's turned down some hot men because she's got a ring on her finger. I mean, hell, even I want to toss those ta-ta's around every once in a while.”   
  
Chihaya wasn't really able to comprehend what was just said to him so he just stared before trying again, “I'll...keep that in mind. So-o-o where's Rosa?”   
  
He sighed, “She's all hungover as hell from that crazy party last night. I tell you, that girl downs vodka like nobody's business. I tell her every time, come drink Mai Tai's with me but no, Miss Thang goes for the hard nasty stuff.”   
  
... “I'm...sorry, did you say _Rosa's_ hungover?” Chihaya reiterated, still lost on that sentence.   
  
Rosa despised alcohol. Every time they had it and she tried a bit she complained about how awful it was and how she didn't understand alcoholics. She scolded her twin for drinking and...   
  
...She was hungover?   
  
“Oh God, yes. She has been curled up in bed all day while I have been nursing her back to health, as usual” he rolled his blue eyes.   
  
...As usual? This was a _common_ occurrence? Gaping, unsure he _was_ in the right house, Chihaya rushed towards the edge of the steps, “Rosa?!”   
  
The blue-eyed guy smiled enthusiastically, “I'm sure she will be all happy day when she sees you. She's been super down lately, understandably.”   
  
Chihaya frowned at that, holding onto the banister. Understandably...? He made up with her, she shouldn't be down! But...it'd be okay, he knew, once he apologized in person.   
  
A door opened somewhere in the upper level and all heads turned towards the being slouching towards the top of the stairway.   
  
In utter disbelief, Chihaya gawked at his fiancée...   
  
She was wearing just a pair of short college shorts and a white tank top, her hair pulled back in a ponytail...but that wasn't what got him, it was the fact that she was rail thin. Like when he last saw her he told her to eat but it looks like she paid him no mind. She had to have lost about thirty pounds since he'd last seen her. Not to mention she was absurdly pale and her eyes had deep sacks settled beneath them.   
  
...She seemed older.   
  
Staring at him completely languidly, she said in a somewhat surprised raspy voice, “Chihaya...?”   
  
Still speechless for a few seconds, he managed, “Uh...hey...”   
  
Rosa suddenly looked positively green...covering her mouth, she darted back in the opposite direction into a hallway and disappeared. Chihaya grimaced as he heard her vomit. Her flamboyant nurse sighed, relieved, “Thank _Mary,_ that means she's home free.”   
  
“Wha...?” Katie echoed, seeming shocked as well.   
  
“Oh, Rosa's got good hangovers where all she has to do is chuck and it's all lilies and daisies” he waved a hand, “It's only bad when it takes _all day_!”   
  
The man walked and grabbed a bag, sighing as he slung it over his shoulder, and calling towards the steps, “Pookie, I'll see you to-morrow! Daddy needs to get his beauty sleep! Text me, baby!”   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened at him, water running upstairs as Rosa must have brushed her teeth, and he tapped his chin as he paused at the door, “Okay...you're Chihaya. Shorty girl must be Rosa's homegirl, Katie. Other girl must be...Mai. And you have to be the boy toy's bestie, Carl.”   
  
“Uh, yea...nice to meet you, um...?” Katie said slowly.   
  
“Oh, I'm so silly. I'm Max De Saint-Coquille, Rosa's unequivocally best American friend. Right, snooky?”   
  
Chihaya turned around and found Rosa was coming down the steps, indeed as he said, looking a lot better...at least skin tone wise. Rosa rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned, “I guess.”   
  
“Psh, you _guess_?” he pursed his lips, “See if I spend my entire day babying you again then, sister!”   
  
Rosa snickered and jabbed him, “I'm kidding. Thank you as always. I'll see you tomorrow, lovey.”   
  
Kissing her cheek, he gestured to 'call him' as he waved good-bye and pranced off into the night. Chihaya was a little unsure what to make of that, but...well, at least he wasn't a boyfriend. And if he was, someone or both of them were confused.   
  
Rosa closed the door behind him, turning back to face them, looking almost more tired than them. “Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you guys but what made you come visit?”   
  
Chihaya opened his mouth but Mai snorted, “How ungrateful! We came to see you!”   
  
He glared back over his shoulder at her but Rosa just sighed, rubbing her brow, “That's fine but you guys are here a week before finals. I won't have a lot of time to spend with you.”   
  
Carl rubbed his arms, “That's fine. Your dad was just worried about you and wanted us to come cheer you up.”   
  
She rolled her red eyes around, walking towards a closet, “I'm okay, he didn't have to force interrupt your lives like I expect he did...”   
  
Katie scowled, “Rosa--”   
  
“I have no food in the house” Rosa interrupted, “And I'm sure I'm lacking some other stuff so let's run to the store...”   
  
Carl frowned, “But it's like eleven at night, what's open?”   
  
“Oh, we have options” she waved a hand, grabbing a college sweatshirt and pulling it over her head, wandering over and pulling on some of those weird flat boots.   
  
Grabbing her purse off a stand she had with a lamp, fishing around and pulling out jangling keys, she smiled wanly, “Well, let's get going. I know you all must be tired.”   
  
They all quietly followed her out to the car and Chihaya felt a little...strange. Or maybe it was her that was strange but he couldn't find anything to say mostly because he was absolutely astonished. Rosa...really seemed different. Like if drinking wasn't enough, her whole demeanor felt off. Like she was just drained and almost cold...   
  
Revving the engine, she backed out of the yard and he sought to try and say something. Anything really would do at this point. 'What's up?', 'so...that Max guy is a character', or...anything!   
  
“ _Rosa_??”   
  
Chihaya frowned as Katie said her name in a completely incredulous tone before looking to the girl...and his jaw nearly dropped.   
  
Okay, fine, booze was weird but it seemed entirely normal compared to her lighting up a cigarette.   
  
For a long minute, he just stared at her as she put her window down a little, letting the smoke waft out. Really he was waiting for 'haha, I'm just kidding, I don't smoke, silly'. But no, two minutes passed and she was taking steady inhales, exhaling without getting choked up, signaling to him that this...was a habit.   
  
It pissed him off. Maybe her dad, maybe his dad, maybe _anyone_ else, but this was a completely clashing action he was not, nor would he ever be, willing to accept. Rolling down his window, he reached over and snatched the smoldering stick from her lips and chucked it out the window. “Abso-f—king-lutely _not_. You are f--king smarter than that! Why the hell would you do something you know is bad for you?! You are _over_ that right now!”   
  
Rosa glanced at him as they sat at a light, her red eyes utterly unreadable. For a brief moment, he actually thought she might cuss him out, tell him to go to hell, she could do whatever she wanted. It...it was scary.   
  
However, she reached into her purse, gazing at the road before her and pulled out the package of the cancer causing vice, handing it to him. Chihaya gaped a little, confused, before she sighed, “Set them in the center console. I'll give them to Max.”   
  
Gazing at her as she said no more, he did as she'd asked before leaning back, the whole car in a completely awkward silence.   
  
...This...this wasn't something to do with just him. This wasn't a result of his being an asshole.   
  
...Her dad was right. Something..something was wrong. 

* * *

Chihaya was miserable. Despite what just happened in the car, Carl, Katie, and Mai got super excited being in this huge supermarket they called 'Wal-Mart'. They all ran off with a cart to shop and he just...wandered after Rosa grabbed one herself and set off without him.   
  
...Was this over? Was Mai semi-right in saying this couldn't work...? Had they...had they really spread too far apart? He didn't even feel like he knew her at this moment. This wasn't the woman he planned to marry...was it?   
  
Glancing at the faces of women on hair dye boxes in a aisle dedicated purely to hair care, he didn't know what to think. Rosa really didn't even seem to want to speak with him. Maybe...maybe it wasn't that she felt he was mad with her when they could barely talk over the phone. Maybe...   
  
Maybe it was something else.   
  
Shaking his head dejectedly, he stopped at the end of the aisle...   
  
...Condoms?   
  
His purple eyes widened and he gaped at the section broken off for condoms of all kind. 'Magnums', 'extra lubricated', 'sheepskin', 'condoms for her'. If that wasn't bizarre there was actually...lube.   
  
Chihaya's cheeks filtered with blood, floored. They just sat this stuff all out in the open?! He was like right next to feminine products and the aisle before it was medicine, he wouldn't have the balls to just pick this stuff up! And lube!?   
  
Shell-shocked, he got the feeling that he wasn't quite alone, which was really his problem with this anyway. Looking to his side, he found no other than Rosa standing there, smirking at him with a raised brow. Staring back at her, he yelped, realizing how this probably looked. “I-I-I wasn't thinking abou-about that!! I-I mean, I _do_ but-but not at this exact second! I-I just thought it was weird, it was all out here and ready to buy-- ah! N-not that I want to buy it _necessarily_ but--”   
  
Shut up, Chihaya, you sound like an utter idiot. Bright red, he almost wanted to sprint away, embarrassed...but Rosa giggled.   
  
The sound was normal. It was the manifestation of the known...that...that was the Rosa he knew. Staring at her, feeling completely better, his heart beat a little faster as she actually pressed her face into his chest, murmuring, “I've missed you.”   
  
Chihaya swallowed, wrapping his arms around her, mumbling, “I've missed you too. Um, I'm...I'm sorry, I could have been a little more tactful with what happened in the car.”   
  
She shook her head, “I didn't really like it, just...it is a stress reliever. I do feel like a hypocrite though, I always yelled at my daddy and smoking relatives to quit and yet I pick it up.”   
  
He stroked her hair, slowly realizing he hadn't seen her in months, of course it'd be a little uncomfortable at first but it actually felt completely natural again in mere seconds. “You know, I can tell when something's wrong with my Powderpuff so you should just tell me.”   
  
Rosa was quiet before sighing, “Just stressed, Chihaya. I'm exhausted. I have so many classes I have to maintain so I don't have to stay here longer...I don't want to make you wait.”   
  
Chihaya gaped, alarmed, “R-Rosa, if getting out of here 'faster' is going to do this to you, I don't want that! Your health means more to me than anything...”   
  
She just sighed again and took his hand, dragging her cart with her free hand, “I know but...it's a lot of things.”   
  
Chihaya frowned...what?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_“Ro--”  
  
“Rosa, sweetie, are you okay?”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya paused outside the door to one of the guest rooms Rosa was fixing for Katie and Carl to sleep in. Mai had just taken her sheets and said she could manage to get her bed made on her own, slamming the door to the room. He'd grimaced as Rosa just cocked a brow and shook her head. Mai was going to make this hell.   
  
But Katie was in the room with Rosa, Carl looking through Rosa's thousands of channels excitably. Chihaya had been with him but realized he wanted to speak with the girl a little more...   
  
However, Katie was apparently doing his job, pressing to know what was going on with her. Rosa smiled, sitting on the bed, “Of course, sweetie, why?”   
  
“Because! I know Chihaya would never say this but you have definitely looked better, honey. You're pale and WAY too thin. Have you not been eating?” Katie demanded.   
_   


_Rosa was silent before sighing, dropping her head against Katie's shoulder, “I've just been...busy, Katie.”  
  
Katie scowled but sighed, stroking her hair, “I know my Rosa better than that. You don't have to keep things from me...you can tell.”   
  
Chihaya frowned as Rosa went silent before she murmured, “...One day, Katie. Right now, I'm just glad you guys are here. I've...I've been...so stressed.”   
  
...Stressed? Stressed about what...?   
  
...What was going on?   
  
_ “...Dubbed anime is so weird...” Carl commented slowly, eyes wide, as they watched a channel dedicated to the Japanese cartoons.   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow, both watching a series they were a fan of, pretty confused. Compared to the original voice actor, in America he sounded like he was on helium...and Chihaya was pretty sure that that line he uttered in the original version definitely wouldn't translate to that.   
  
“I mean, God, if you do this to it, you might as well just sub...” Chihaya remarked, shaking his head slowly. 

  
Chihaya sighed and slouched back against the couch, lost in thought. What had happened? Something else...besides his incompetence had to have occurred in his Powderpuff's life to affect her like this.   
  
...He'd find out somehow.   
  
Looking up when her and Katie came down the steps, actually looking a little more content than before, Rosa smiled some, “The beds are ready if you're ready to sleep.”   
  
“Yea, definitely...” Chihaya drawled as one of the bloodiest fights in the series was reduced to a kindergarten yard scuffle, clicking the television off.   
  
Katie and Carl went back to the room the girls had been fixing up as Chihaya stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “So...where am I going to sleep?”   
  
Rosa blinked, startled, “Oh, well, I thought you'd...want to sleep with me, but--”   
  
Holy jeez, _duh_ , you idiot! “U-uh! Of course! I-I just thought you-you were...mad at me or something” he mumbled sheepishly. 

The girl sighed and walked up to him, taking his hand and leading him upstairs to the end of the hallway where her room was, “Chihaya, I'm not mad with you, okay...? It...it was my fault too.”   
  
He scowled at that as she opened the door to her room...   
  
It wasn't like her room back at home, meaning it wasn't just completely pink. The curtains were...and she had pictures of everyone up on the wall. It was cute but a little bit less girly, kind of mature...different.   
  
Rosa went into the bathroom, leaving Chihaya to undress there. Pulling on a plain white tee, he blushed as Rosa came out, dressed only in a t-shirt with the college's name on it. She smiled softly at him, sinking under the covers, smoothing back the opposite side of the bed as if inviting him. Swallowing, he climbed in beside her and his heart raced as she shyly got closer...meh! He loved snuggling with her! He had to get a grip!   
  
Pulling her against his chest, Rosa sighed contently and wrapped her arms around his waist, almost like he'd given her permission to. Biting his lip, Chihaya grimaced. Maybe...maybe the change could be because of what happened, when he reevaluated it. He just...had to try normal again.   
  
Kissing her forehead, he murmured, “Good night, Rosa. I love you.”   
  
“I love you too, Chiyo...”   
  
...Everything would be fine. 

* * *

_Hideyoshi Chihaya had a dream that night...Rosa, once again, found out about his infidelity. But this time, she killed him.  
  
Yes, she actually killed him. He didn't see how but he recalled being cold, motionless, abandoned. He couldn't even scream...   
  
Then light.   
  
Hissing and whining when a random source of bright light started to sear his eyes, he managed to get his eyelids partially open, lifting his head, incredulous, trying to figure out what was going on...   
  
He heard a gasp somewhere and footsteps rush towards him. Rosa gently pushed him to lie back down and smoothed his hair, soothingly hushing him as if she was comforting a disgruntled child. 'Go back to sleep...' _

_Clenching his eyes shut for a moment, he turned on his side and looked at the clock...6 am? They just went to bed less than three hours ago, what was she doing up? Rosa leaned over and kissed him, murmuring, “I'll be home around 10, okay baby?”  
  
“Oh, okay...”   
  
Well...it was a little nuts, having to wake up at 6 o'clock in the morning but if she was done in four hours it probably was worth it. _

...Or so he thought. 

  
“ _Where_ is Rosa?” Murano Katie demanded, marching towards the window, looking out into the dark night.   
  
Chihaya scowled, having kept vigil by the window since eight. There was _no_ way she could mean...ten at _night_? It was 9:40 though so apparently that was exactly what she meant. Was she nuts?!   
  
Mai, sitting on the couch and flipping through a magazine, muttered, “Remember what I told you, Chihaya.”   
  
He glared back at her as she had taken this time to press that there was no way Rosa was in school this long. She just _had_ to have a secret boyfriend somewhere. Chihaya had been irritated she suggested it but...   
  
Where was she?   
  
Katie stomped away after a moment and Chihaya sighed, slumping on the couch next to Carl who was watching something that had enraptured him. Well, at least someone was enjoying this...   
  
Chihaya jumped when the door opened and in walked...Rosa.   
  
The woman was slouched over and carrying herself like she had tons of bricks on her back, her eyes fit with deep black sacks underneath them, her skin pale, and just like the living dead. Dropping her backpack unceremoniously near the door, she slumped and dragged herself to the couch that Carl wasn't sitting on and fell face forward into it.   
  
They all stared at her, wide-eyed, perhaps waiting for some kind of acknowledgment or at least to know what was going on...the next thing they heard were her audible snores.   
  
Gaping at his fiancee, he did the math quickly in his head. That was close to sixteen hours she went to school? Was that possible!? Staring at her as she slept, he glowered after a moment. Well, no wonder she was rail thin, she probably came home and passed out after that hellish day and didn't eat dinner. And from what he could tell, she hadn't eaten breakfast either. Well, that ended now.   
  
Marching into the kitchen, leaving the others to watch her in an almost mystified stupor, he went to work at dinner. Making a light stir fried vegetable with some rice, he set everyone else's plates on the table but carried his and Rosa's over to the couch.   
  
Setting the dishes on the coffee table, he nudged her to sit up, earning him a long groan. He pulled her to sit in his lap, shaking her shoulder a bit, “Rosa, wake up.”   
  
She didn't comply at first and he tried again, “Rosa, you need to eat something. Wake up, just for a second.”   
  
Chihaya for a moment thought she really wasn't going to do it...which he couldn't blame her, really, she was probably near comatose. But her eyes slowly open, completely bloodshot lending an almost demonic like appearance to the red pupils. He grinned nervously as she mumbled, “I'm not hungry, Chihaya.”   
  
“Well, you need to eat. You're too thin” his scowl returned, lifting the fork with a bit of vegetables to her mouth, “Just eat a little, okay? For me?”   
  
Rosa closed her eyes again and he almost gave up in exasperation...but she slowly opened her mouth, as if even that required some large amount of energy she was dragging up. Chihaya fed it to her and she lethargically chewed before resting her head against his shoulder groggily.   
  
...This was crazy. She was not doing either of them any favors by driving her body into the ground like this! Ready to sulk or scold her exhausted form, he was startled when she opened her eyes and sat up, taking the plate from him and eating mind numbingly slow but...she was eating.   
  
Staring at her a minute, he picked up his plate and began eating, listening to the other two chatter in the background rather absently as he observed her. Well, that was good. It didn't seem like she didn't have an appetite, just not the energy to get herself anything to eat.   
  
He kissed her forehead as she leaned back, scraping the leftover rice into a larger heap and eating it, murmuring, “Thank you for humoring me.”   
  
Rosa gave him a tiny smile, still looking weary, “It's yummy...thank you.”   
  
“ _What_ was that craziness about, Rosa? You've been gone a majority of the day!” glared Katie, breaking their kind of isolated moment, marching over to sit beside her.   
  
The pink haired woman groaned, “School and work....”   
  
...Work? Chihaya gaped at her as if she was insane. But _of course._ This was Rosa he was talking about. She would be the one to toss work into a probably already intense school schedule! Rosa sighed, rubbing her face, as Katie actually said his thoughts aloud. “Well, I do have to pay for things, you know? It's only a fifteen hour a week gig, it's not killing me.”   
  
Really? But she smiled, though weary, at them, “Tomorrow I have one morning class then I'm free though! I've been a horrible host thus far and I want to make it up to you guys! So you should look up places you want to visit then we can go and do that tomorrow. For now, I really need to sleep though...”   
  
Chihaya frowned and she kissed him, bidding them all 'good night'. Carl blinked, tilting his head, “What an odd thing to do though, to make a schedule where you're at school and work that long. Then again, I guess it's not that bewildering. Kids at our school did it. Still though...”   
  
Katie nodded in agreement and Chihaya scowled, “...Can you guys do the dishes?”   
  
Mai sent him a look which he summarily ignored as he went up the steps to the bedroom. Rosa was already fast asleep, naturally, her chest rising and falling with her breathing. Getting ready for bed himself, he sat beside her for a moment before climbing under the covers, wrapping his arms around her. Truly, Carl was right. Rosa got to pick what classes she goes to, what times to start, and if she paced herself into ten hours of class or ten hours of work... 

It didn't make any sense whatsoever. Rosa knew she should pick her battles, even if she did want to finish 'fast' for him.   
  
...He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew something was. It wasn't completely about their break up, he knew that much. And he'd figure it out, so help him... 

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya had had trouble sleeping that night. He was tormented by dreams of his betrayal more than usual and tossed and turned. Eventually he dozed into a tortured slumber...but it wasn't very restful. 

Opening his eyes, meeting the clock first, he was a little surprised to find it was well past one already. Looking over his shoulder, he was also a tiny bit startled that Rosa was already up as well...   
  
Sitting up, gazing around the room for a couple of silent minutes, he got up and showered. Today he'd press her. Today he'd find out...he hoped.   
  
After getting dressed, he trudged down the steps and blinked, confused to find Mai sitting by herself in the living room, watching television rather languidly. She regarded him for a moment before giving him that 'wake up' look. Staring at her, he shook his head and went into the kitchen.   
  
Rosa, Katie, and Carl were there, laughing. Rosa was making sandwiches, chattering with them. She looked over his shoulder as he entered the room and smiled, “Afternoon, sleepyhead.” 

Chihaya dipped in to give her a tiny kiss, “Afternoon. You're up earlier than I expected, honestly...” 

“I had class around eleven” she replied, crushing two pieces of bread together and setting them on the table, “Now bon' appetit!”   
  
Chihaya frowned but Carl picked up a half of the sandwich from the large stack, biting into. He said something completely incoherent but the tone denoted his pleasure. Cocking a brow, Chihaya sat down and picked up the piece. What was this...? Taking a bite, he was struck by the taste of peanut butter and marshmallow cementing his mouth shut. Chewing, he wondered who thought of this combination and if it was the notorious flutternutter or whatever she was raving about. It _was_ good though and he sent a glare at Carl as he started downing the sticky sandwiches like water. 

“Ey, slow your roll, bitch, I want some more too.” 

Carl leered at him almost possessively and Rosa smirked, cocking a brow as she stood. “Um, I can make more, you two. Calm down.” 

He scoffed, taking a large bite out of one as Carl glowered at him. The doorbell rang and Rosa frowned thoughtfully towards her front door as she smoothed peanut butter over the bread. “Chiyo baby, can you get that?”   
  
Chihaya downed the glass of milk Katie got for them, nodding, as he stood, walking towards the door as he licked the remnants of the sugar snack from his mouth. Turning the knob, his eyes widened a tad to find 'Max' on the other side. The flamboyant fellow had his hands grasped before him almost beseechingly, his eyes wide and child-like, swinging his arms slowly, “Hi-i-i-i. Can Rosie come out to play?” 

Before Chihaya could ponder a remark, Rosa walked from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a cloth and setting it on the counter dividing the living room, saying, “Maxy?” 

Chihaya yelped as Max threw his hands up, sobbing dramatically and making a bizarre 'woest me' sound as he pushed past him. “Oh, it's horrible, Rosie, absolutely horrible!” he wailed. 

He cocked a brow as the tall fellow threw his arms around Rosa, picking her up as she was comparatively shorter. Rosa looked quite unperturbed, her eyes half closed, “What'd Ferdinand do this time, Max?” 

“He dumped me for Roderigo!! _How_ could he dump me for someone with a mustache, Rosa!? A _mustache_?” he said, his voice aghast and putting particular emphasis on 'mustache'.   
  
“Well...some people like facial hair” Rosa approached.   
  
Max threw up a hand coquettishly, making a 'psh' sound, and rolling his eyes, “Don't give me that, Twiggy. This is Ferdinand. He is too gay for lumberjacks, thank-you.”   
  
Chihaya's brows rose at that and Rosa laughed, hers furrowing, “Honey, not everyone that has facial hair is a lumberjack.”   
  
“Oh, I know that, silly woman. My daddy sported one for a time, he just looked like a slightly younger version of Santa Claus” Max rolled his eyes again but poked her, “But you have _seen_ Roderigo, woman, he screams, 'I live in the outdoors and don't bathe!'.” 

Rosa took her turn rolling her eyes but smiled, “Max darling, you know that if Ferdinand left you for _anyone_ , you don't have to get worked up. You can do better.” 

“I really liked him though” Max's shoulders slouched pitifully, “We were going to my vacation house in Spain for the summer and everything...” 

“Well, you will find someone actually worthy of your affections and who you can vacation with in Spain this summer. My Max-chan doesn't have to settle” Rosa said firmly. 

Somehow this conversation made Chihaya feel really nauseous. Maybe it was because he sort of felt the same way about Rosa. She...could do better, especially after what he did.... 

Max sighed airily, hugging her again, pressing his cheek to hers, “Oh Rosie, you and Audrey Hepburn are the only women that make me wish I wasn't gay. Or that you had penises.” 

Chihaya raised a brow and gave her a look as Max was positioned in a way where he couldn't see Chihaya's face. Well, there was actually a creature like that existed and was, ironically, fitting to play the role in a sense...Rosa leered at him though and mouthed, 'no'. 

Max pulled away and propped his hands on his hips, sighing, “Well darling, I am going to hit the gym to have my body magnificent for the perfect man...whom I hope we'll scout out Friday at Solar?” 

Solar? Rosa frowned, “I don't know, Max, I didn't expect to have company so I might not be able to go this time.”   
  


He waved a hand as they walked towards the door, “Bring them, I'm sure they'd have an amazing time!” 

Rosa didn't seem quite so sure but he waved, “Toodles, darling. Text me!”   
  
She waved after him and sighed, turning back. Chihaya crossed his arms, “So what was that look about?”   
  
“What look?” she said, bewildered. 

“The one you gave me when I think it would have been good to mention a certain twin brother of yours, Ms. Matchmaker.”   
  
Rosa laughed with a sigh, shaking her head as she walked back into the kitchen, “I don't know. I'm more reluctant with my Miru-chan. And it's weird because I'm reluctant on Max's behalf. Miru is a one night stand kind of a fellow and Max-chan gets easily attached and easily hurt. I don't want that.” 

Chihaya frowned thoughtfully and nodded, “Makes sense...” 

“So what have my darlings found they want to do for today?” Rosa clapped, setting another batch of the sandwiches on the table. 

“Shopping!” gushed Katie.   
  
The males groaned. Great, of all the things they can do in a new place, they were going shopping. But of course Rosa was all over this idea so it was a given. Sheesh.   
  
Chihaya watched as the two girls went into the living room with the withdrawn Mai and tried to invoke some excitement into her about the trip. But she just stared at them rather absently and it made Chihaya nauseous. Why? Why would she do this? This trip wasn't going to be any fun with her acting like this and she was turning on her friends...? 

...He brought all of this on himself, he thought sickeningly. Rosa seemed to have her own problems and for him to bring this ticking time bomb so she could ruin both of their lives. Still stood to reason he had to figure out what was going on to make her thin and so weird and depressed. 

Or maybe not...Rosa seemed rather okay, unless she was masking it or truly glad to have their company. Either way, he'd move heaven and hell to make her life better if he had to. 

But not only did he have to move Earth, he had to deal with his sin...the girl set out to destroy his life sitting in the living room. 

* * *

  
  
“You know your name's Spanish, right?” Max said, cocking a brow at Rosa as they sat at the coffee table. 

Rosa rolled her eyes, a few textbooks open before her on the coffee table of her living room, sipping a glass of soda, and chucking a straw at him, “That doesn't inherently make me a speaker of Spanish, you.”   
  
So they got a good four hours of sightseeing, photos, and shopping in. It was the first time she actually felt that maybe Chihaya was a little okay with clothes shopping with her. He was acting a little strangely though, like something was on his mind...not that she had any right to talk. 

Max rolled his eyes a bit, reaching into his little Louis Vuitton shoulder bag that he carried around, “I suppose that's true...”   
  
He withdrew cigarettes and she glared, “ _Don't_ smoke around me, oh my God.” 

“Don't get all sassafras with me, woman!”   
  
“Ugh. I just can't stand it, you know? I thought I just needed a reason to quit smoking and 

Chihaya was it but I'm actually going through _withdrawal_. I actually miss that horrible taste and it still registers as horrible in my head!” she groaned, dropping her forehead against the table. 

Max raised a perfect brow, an unlit cigarette resting between his fingertips, “So he was really just like, 'quit or die, ho-bag'? You're going to let him run you like that?”   
  
“Well it _is_ a bad habit” she insisted, “Not to mention I'm lucky he found out I smoked first. If it were my dad or my siblings, my God.”   
  
The man considered it and sighed, replacing the stick within the packaging, “I suppose I should quit too. I need to be a good influence for my niece and nephew-babies.”   
  
Rosa nodded heartily, reaching back and stroking the golden locks out of Chihaya's face as he slept. Once they returned home, the gang pretty much passed out, not as used to all that walking as she was. Chihaya had attempted to fight it to sit up and spend time with her, cuddling on the couch, but ended up giving in as well. She'd called Max back over in this lapse of needing to be a good hostess to study for her Spanish final...and she definitely needed all the help she could get. Spanish was not her specialty. 

Her fiancé's breathing shifted in his sleep, his lips softly parting. Biting her lip, she felt a little sick as she always did when she thought of him...of what he'd think. 

“Rosa, have you told him yet?”   
  
She froze before looking over her shoulder at Max who was being dead serious for once. Biting her lip, she smiled bitterly after a moment, turning back to Chihaya who was still asleep. “I...haven't had the nerve to.” 

Max shook his head, frowning, “I can tell he loves you, kitten. He'd be rightfully angry if you told him and you need to. You need to have peace with this. He'd understand.”   
  
Tears burned at her eyes as she leaned over and kissed his brow, whispering softly, “...Would he?” 

* * *

  
  
“...Wha?”   
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya yawned widely as he pulled on one of the shirts Rosa picked out for him yesterday, scratching the back of his head languidly. “I wanna shadow you for the day. I mean, get a grasp on how you do this crazy schedule of yours.”   
  
It was something that came to him last night as he made dinner. He wanted to get a feel for Rosa's schedule. It might explain some things about her behavior because hell yea he'd be smoking, drinking, and losing weight if he had to do close to twenty hours of classes a day mixed with work. But at the same time, Rosa thrived on that, pushing herself even though he hated it. Truly, he was guilty of the same thing, he did twenty hour days all the time but it never drove him to those kind of habits. Work was a little different than school, he knew, but still. It was an investigation and he needed to get a good look into what he was dealing with. 

Rosa didn't seem so sure, “Baby, you'd be bored senseless.”   
  
When he expressed this idea to Carl, Katie, and, haphazardly, to Mai after Rosa went to sleep, the latter came up to him when the other two went to bed and told him it was a stupid idea. “Rosa won't do her same routine if you're there. She's definitely slipping some bastard in, I know it.” 

Chihaya had just told her 'good night' after that, not even going to waste the energy. He wasn't an idiot. Not that he suspected Rosa of anything of the sort, he could figure out gaps in her schedule... 

Packing his bookbag which consisted of a magazine and his laptop so he could get in Bion time, he smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, “Please? I promise I won't get in the way.”   
  
She bit her lip and gave it some thought before smiling, “Okay. It could be fun.”   
  
“Excellent” he nodded, “So where do we start first?”   
  
  


* * *

“Where on Earth are they?” sighed Katie, not as fretful as before but still making passes by the window. 

Carl placed a few bowls of soup on the table and smiled nervously, “Oh, I-I don't know, sweetie. But uh, I want to talk to you about something so why don't you come sit with me?” 

The bronze haired woman blinked at him, walking over, “Okay...it sounds serious.”   
  
“Well, it is, b-but I...” 

They both jumped when the door opened. Mai looked up from her soup and cocked a brow... 

Chihaya looked absolutely dead to the world, his eyes fit with deep dark sacks and his skin pale, dragging his bag almost limply, dropping it by the door as Rosa had the night previous. She followed him but in fact seemed a little more energetic...which wasn't saying a lot. 

Chihaya grumbled something completely unintelligible as he fell face forward into the couch, instantly falling asleep. Rosa whined, shoving his shoulder as she sat on the part not taken up by 

Chihaya's body, “Don't take the whole couch, Chiyo...” 

The man groaned and turned over on his back, allowing Rosa to lie on top of him and they both fell into a deep dark sleep. The trio watched, mystified, Katie remarking slowly, “...That must be some day.”   
  
“Yea...” Carl agreed, wide-eyed. 

“...Meh” Mai hissed. This wasn't going to plan at all. 

* * *

So apparently when Rosa said she had a long day on Monday and Wednesdays, she was under exaggerating to such an extreme it was close to laughable. 

His first assumption that she didn't eat was easily disproved as they went to a place near where she apparently jumped on a bus and got some bagels and coffee. It wasn't because he was there either, the employees were on a first name basis with Rosa, even knowing what she was going to order... okay, she did do breakfast. Good. 

However...   
  
At around eight, after sitting on a bench outside of a large classroom, they headed inside and took a seat in the lecture. Chihaya frowned and started playing Bion as the person ranted on about math or something entirely boring for an hour. At nine, they practically had to sprint across the huge school to another building within ten minutes to get to another class. It was starting to grow apparent where that breakfast went when the same thing ensued at ten...   
  


He was actually already pretty groggy at that point, really, just from all the moving and the fact they got up and started at six something. After the ten o'clock class was over at close to eleven, however, Rosa went to the library and studied and did homework until around 12:30. He dozed off there but she worked nonstop... 

After that, they met with Max at an on-campus restaurant to have lunch, further proving that Rosa was not skipping meals. Thirty minutes later, they left and went to a little cafe nearby... 

He was startled when Rosa rushed into a back room after instructing him to sit, coming back wearing a black t-shirt with the name of the establishment on the side. She worked here?   
  
Admittedly he was a wee bit jealous. Yume was kind of their...thing. Of course, this cafe was a lot different than Yume, he noted. For one, he was sitting on a comfy couch which the place had many of, including recliners and weirdly enough, a fireplace and a flat screen television in the corner. It was...home-y. But it was nice, he supposed. He was definitely glad she didn't wear anything like the maid getup here. Chihaya definitely felt more comfortable with the tee and jeans... 

He'd yawned as he leveled up on Bion, sipping a cup of tea and eating a scone. Occasionally he'd look up and find Rosa prancing around as she once did and felt reassured that maybe everything wasn't as bad as it seemed at first. But...he wasn't completely convinced. 

At around six, her boss, a nice woman named Melissa waved Rosa off to leave, winking at her and saying 'your fiancé _is_ cute'. Chihaya flustered but Rosa laughed, winking back, as she went into the back and changed into her previous shirt again... 

So despite believing this day _had_ to be over, Rosa had the nerve to have a class _right_ after work that went from six to seven. And Chihaya would have shot himself if he had the means because after that? She went to a seven to _nine_. What the hell! 

Drained, he almost passed out a number of times and when he crossed the threshold into her house, her behavior that night before couldn't have made more sense. Why on Earth would he want to eat? He wasn't sure he could even move his mouth at this point. When he hit the sofa, it was almost like blacking out. He wasn't even sure when he allowed Rosa to snuggle up on top of him but his mind was a blur... 

That was hell. 

He didn't know what to think. There was absolutely no question that that was an absurdly stressful day. Too stressful, especially since Rosa was only in her first year of college. It was ridiculous! Chihaya realized while sitting in that two hour hellfest of a class that she set this up though. She was the one that said 'I'll go to school from eight am to nine pm and throw in work in the middle'! 

Maybe people did it but...but it was just too much. Why would she do something like that...? And she was eating so why on Earth was she so thin? Yea, maybe she didn't have the energy to eat dinner or whatever and he saw why but she ate breakfast and lunch, she ate a snack during the two hour class. Hell, that walking though. It felt like he was doing a damn marathon the whole day! But that still didn't explain the weight loss... 

He gazed down at her, now kind of awake at 3 am in the murky twilight beaming in through her window, the other three having left them there and gone to bed a while ago, probably. Something still was wrong, wasn't it? Why wouldn't she tell him though...? He always listened to her problems. Maybe he wasn't the best at solving them, but...he listened.   
  


The pink haired girl sighed as he stroked her locks absently before opening her eyes, the scarlet vessels staring up at him sleepily in the moonlight. “Mmm, you're awake?” she mumbled softly after a moment, burying her face into his chest. 

“I don't know how. I should be dead after that day” he scoffed. 

She laughed softly with a sigh, “You get used to it. Besides, it's only my Mondays and Wednesdays that are like this. Tuesday and Thursday, I have one class and I don't have any Friday and just work a few hours.” 

“I suppose...” he conceded reluctantly, “Still, I don't like it. I didn't know you were doing anything so...nuts.” 

She just 'mm'd' and didn't say anything else, sitting up and looking around, “I guess the others went up...” 

Chihaya just nodded, not satisfied that she changed the subject. Rosa stared out the window before turning back to him, smiling ever so vaguely, “I'm sorry, Chiyo. You probably aren't having the greatest time, are you?' 

“E-eh? What are you talking about? I'm having a fine time” he rapidly shook his head. 

  
“You know what I mean” she sighed gravely.   
  
He raised a brow, puzzled, and she sulked at him, “You know if we were back in Japan we would be fooling around like four or five times a day the second I got back.”   
  
Chihaya was startled and blushed deeply, though quite alarmed, “U-uh, i-it really hasn't crossed my mind! I-I haven't even really thought about sex. I've just been so worried you hate me! I really-really haven't fretted about it, honest...”   
  


Rosa was quiet for a moment before saying simply: “I have.” 

His eyes widened and he stared at her, speechless. “...Really? I-I mean, w-why? N-Not saying that there's anything wrong with that but why...fret?”   
  
She didn't say anything which drove him nuts but he was further perplexed when she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. Naturally, following that conversation it seemed only appropriate that they...do things. 

...It felt so natural and okay with Rosa. Her touches were comfortable, loving, maybe even adoring. Her actions were for him, nothing else mattered at that second. The sounds she made, those were for his ears only. It was perfect...it had always been, in general. 

When they'd finished, when they'd climaxed and she'd gone back to sleep, he laid there in silence, staring at the ceiling. He was afraid to sleep, after all, because he knew after that his mind would find admonitions to punish him. What the hell made him...stray? Because he didn't take a second to figure out what was happening in her life, he immediately just assumed? Glancing to his chest where she snuggled, he knew something was wrong...he just...knew. 

Rosa making love to him was natural...him making love to her...it felt...strange. 

Maybe it was the fact the last woman he'd slept with was indeed not her as it should be. It was a very likely possibility. But when he touched her, she reacted like he was a stranger...or she was afraid. Or that he was going to hurt her. It was like their first time, in fact, but worse than that because this time it didn't seem she trusted him whatsoever. That...that could have been his fault too. 

She got comfortable but it was unsettling. Nothing made sense to him though, there were too many variables, too many things happening. Not to mention with what he did, this whole thing just felt like a gigantic mess...and he was feeling less confident about being able to fix it... 

He fell asleep eventually and had a dream that Rosa did forgive him for his crime...and it made him feel better. 

Too bad it was a dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is a character from Rune Factory 2...and of course I have rewritten his character entirely (though I looked at a Youtube video of a screen where he was upset he couldn't kiss the main male protagonist so maybe not...?). This probably is like one of those eye roll stereotypes or so it seems as he's entirely flamboyant and dramatic. But really, having the gay best friend and occasionally intermingling with the LGBT society to aid to my experience, one would have to be lying to themselves to say these characters/personalities don't exist. And oh, it probably won't take a brain surgeon to know where I'm going with his character (that is if you've read Chronicles).


	24. Crimson, Part II

"Oh God, Chihaya, I can't do it!" 

Hideyoshi Chihaya frowned as he diced onions in Yagami Rosa's kitchen in her brownstone-like house in Boston. She'd once again gotten up before him but he'd woken up before she would get back from class and thus decided, just because of the guilt he was feeling, he'd make her lunch. Yea, that'll make everything better, he thought bitterly. 

But Shomura Carl was beside him, kneading his hands to the point they were getting absurdly wrinkly, looking into the living room where Katie was reading a magazine next to Mai who'd pretty much just gone into total recluse mode. 

Chihaya didn't know what was going through her mind at present. He knew she had something up her sleeve but was yet to show her cards. As it was, the three of them in this poker game all had a losing hand. He frowned towards her and hoped she'd fold… 

"…Can't do what?" he finally questioned Carl, having gotten lost in his own melodrama. 

"Ask her" he whispered sharply, looking into the living room at Katie as well. 

Chihaya scowled, "Dude, you have had _weeks_ to get up the balls to ask her. The worst Katie would say is she has to think about it, I don't see a 'no' in your future. She loves you." 

Carl's shoulders slumped though he looked enthused by Chihaya's words, "You think so?" 

"Yes" Chihaya rolled his eyes, dropping the onions into the frying pan to sauté them. Carl had it easy as far as he was concerned. He didn't have this ticking time bomb ready to blow up at any second. 

The door to the house opened and he swiftly looked up, smiling as Rosa entered. She looked fresh, upbeat, and well, healthy. Maybe it…wasn't such a lost cause. Maybe it'd be okay. 

Dropping her book bag in it's normal place by the door, she skipped further into her abode. "Good afternoon, guys!" 

"Hey, babes" Katie greeted, setting down her magazine before cutting her eyes towards the kitchen then smiling, standing, and rushing to her side, grabbing her arm, "Hey, I wanna show you something I brought really quick." 

"Okay" Rosa said, confused, as Katie dragged her upstairs. 

Chihaya had been mid-mouthed greeting when Katie kidnapped Rosa rather effortlessly. Leering for a moment, he looked to Mai who was glaring at him rather strangely and wished for the days when his biggest fear was _Katie_ taking Rosa from him… 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"He's keeping something from me, I just know it!" Katie scowled, pacing around the guest bedroom rather erratically. 

Rosa, sitting on the bed, frowned thoughtfully, "Well, maybe it's a surprise, silly. You guys have been together for years so I suspect it's nothing too serious." 

Katie looked distraught, "…You think so? You don't think it's some huge, big, deep dark secret?" 

"Not at all, darling" Rosa swiftly shook his head, "Carl's not like that. Of course, I have a few questions now that I've been able to observe everyone." 

Katie slammed down on her stomach , inviting Rosa to do the same, on the bed, blinking, "What's that?" 

Rosa lied down on her back, pouting at Katie, "You know, Mai and I have been growing apart since high school but this…this is ridiculous. What's going on with her? She's said like three things to both of us since she got here." 

"I don't know!" gasped Katie, "She's like that in Japan too, oh my God. I just don't see what could have come between us like that, I can't even talk to her anymore about anything. Julia is my Japanese go-to counterpart now that you're away, it's almost crazy." 

Rosa nodded slowly at that and stared at her ceiling for a moment, "I think Chiyo's keeping something from me too." 

"What makes you say that? He seems like the same old bristly Chihaya to me." 

Rosa smirked at her friend and shrugged, "He's jumpy. And nervous. And he seems really stressed at certain points like something's really torturing his mind, y'know?" 

The bronze haired woman blinked thoughtfully, "I don't think anything's going on with him. I mean, like—wait! That reminds me, what was all this about a 'break up'? It seemed like a kind of 'uh oh' conversation so I didn't press it at first, but…" 

"…I just hadn't called him in a long time. Like, too long. He probably thought I'd left him or something" she laughed sadly, "It wasn't that but Chihaya's really the type to worry over something like that and I'm sure he was upset that I left him in limbo so long. We talked everyday up until that point and well…" 

"That's still not worth breaking up over" Katie scowled. 

Rosa shrugged, "If anything, it was one of his angry reactions where he just acts out on complete rage. It's not like I couldn't understand that, I'd be upset too if I kept in contact but the person I'm engaged to just kind of up and vanishes…" 

Her eyes welled with tears just at the memory, "I'd just been so worried he meant it." 

Katie sighed gravely, "Well…I'm glad you two worked it out somehow then." 

Katie's scowl returned, "Now to you and about your little thing you were going to tell me later. Well, it's later…" 

Rosa laughed vaguely, "Not later enough, Katie…" 

The girl rolled her blue eyes but yelped when out of nowhere a body leaped between them. Rosa squeaked before glowering at her fiancé, the intruder, who blinked at them slowly as they just stared at him. "…What? I want to be in on girl talk time too." 

Katie snickered, "You're not quite girly enough, Chihaya." 

"I dressed up like a girl once, that has to count for something." 

"Randomness and questionability at best" smirked Rosa, cocking a brow. 

Chihaya rolled his eyes, saying in a mock-over exasperated tone, "God, I put on one skirt-" 

They laughed and shoved him, Katie smirking, "Get out, Chihaya, I am having a chat with Rosa." 

"I know, I'm jealous! You're all lying in bed with each other and giggling…" 

"Don't be a man" Rosa said plainly. 

"Hello? That's what I'm trying to do here." 

Rosa squealed, hitting his chest, and Katie laughed again. Chihaya chuckled and sat up, leaning over and giving Rosa a kiss, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'll leave. I just haven't gotten a kiss in because a certain someone didn't give me one this morning." 

Rosa smiled and kissed him back, kissing his cheek next as he pulled away, whispering against it, "I'll be down in a few, okay?" 

"Okay" he sighed, sitting up straight, "Lunch should be done in a few minutes." 

She nodded and he made his way out…Rosa gazed after him before murmuring, "I can't tell you yet, Katie." 

"Why not?" she groaned. 

"…I have to tell him first…and I have to tell him when I feel like I won't lose him." 

Katie scowled deeply, "Why would you 'lose him'? He loves you. Whatever it is, he'll understand." 

"…Will he?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rosa munched at the lunch Chihaya had made, sitting on his knee, chatting with everyone as they sat at the table. Katie had somehow managed to coax Mai into sitting with them too by some miracle even though she wasn't saying anything… 

The pink haired woman pursed her lips as she swallowed, daring a quick glance at Mai. Rosa really hadn't known what to expect when she saw her again but this wasn't quite it. After all, she was the only one she'd told…it wasn't very comforting. 

Jumping a little when there was a knock at her door, she kissed Chihaya's temple as she stood. "That's probably Max. Be right back." 

Skipping over to open the door, her eyes widened. On the other side was a dark haired male, about 5'11” with one of those gorgeous faces that one could tell off the bat made him overly arrogant. While Rosa usually wasn't that judgmental, she'd just known as soon as she met Ferdinand. And she'd been right. 

His dark eyes narrowed at her distastefully. Ferdinand was about the fifth boyfriend Max had had since Rosa had known her American 'bestie' and she knew that a majority of them disliked her, Ferdinand being no exception. She had been upset about the first one, some guy named Leo, who actually told her she was a flippant skank, whatever that meant. Max had scowled, rolled his eyes, and told her it was because she 'spoiled him' and he talked about her a lot, and, well, in a lot of cases preferred her company. 

'You're gay' Rosa had said plainly to that. Were these guys really jealous? It wasn't like Max and her were an item, sheesh! Max had actually laughed, shrugging, 'I dunno what it is. It's a little silly. I think every gay fellow has one really good female bosom buddy. Of course, Leo treats his like crap…'. Then he gave her a 'chu' kiss on the cheek, 'huggling' her contently. 'I guess they can be jealous though, you're better than them'. 

Smiling gravely, she just had to wonder exactly what Ferdinand wanted though she felt he had to know she'd never help him. 

"Ferdinand…is something the matter?" she asked slowly. 

He rolled his eyes as if he found the very question foolish, "Where is Max? I've been trying to get into contact with him but he's blocked me all around." 

"Well, he's not here" she said bluntly, "Did you try his place?" 

"Of course I did" he snorted caustically, "Text him. Tell him I need to speak with him." 

Rosa wasn't taking that bait. "You just left him a few days ago, Ferdinand. I think you should, uh, stick with Roderigo for at least a couple more days." 

"Look, bitch, just text him." 

"F—k off." 

Ferdinand looked angry, notorious for his temper, hissing, "Keep flaunting around like that, little girl. Maybe next time you're at a party you won't be _asking_ for it." 

Rosa's eyes widened and she swallowed a lump in her throat…before shoving him backwards. 

He yelped, tumbling down her steps. Hand resting on the knob, she gazed down at her trembling fingers, biting her lip, tears starting to burn in her eyes. Stop it, don't you dare… 

"Baby, what the hell was that?" 

Rosa's shoulders squared as she heard Chihaya walk up behind her, closing the door slightly. He probably was glaring. "I've never heard you curse at someone. What was he doing?" 

Not trusting herself to say anything at the moment, she started to just shrug…but Chihaya marched towards her, grabbing her arm. "Rosa, what's wrong? What did he do to you, damn it?" 

Quickly blinking away tears as he pulled her to face him, it didn't work. His eyes widened when he saw her glittery ones before gritting his teeth, moving her aside to open the door. Grabbing his waist, she yelped, "I-it's nothing, Chiyo! It's just Max's old boyfriend! He was just being a jerk!" 

"The hell does that matter?" he said angrily, "Does Max know his exes go around being bitches to you?" 

"…Wha?" 

Rosa squeaked, almost jumping, as Max magically appeared at the door, having pushed it open, his backpack over his shoulder, his eyes open wide and bewilderedly. Ferdinand must have high tailed it out of there for him to miss the fellow but that most likely was for the best. Shaking her head, she quickly smiled, "N-nothing, darling!" 

Chihaya wasn't having it though. "Apparently one of your exes just showed up and said something to make her cry." 

Rosa grimaced and Max's light blue eyes darkened considerably, narrowing, "Who did? Ferdinand? What'd he say?" 

"It isn't important, Max, really!" Rosa insisted, pulling away from Chihaya to grasp his arm, "A-anyway, just forget tha-" 

However, Max apparently wasn't interested in letting her even attempt to change the subject. He dropped his backpack and stalked back out the door. Rosa whined, quickly darting after the man who apparently had a mission… 

Chihaya watched from the door as Rosa caught up with him some feet away from the abode, pressing her hands to his chest, and telling him something… 

…Fine, he was gay. Chihaya would have to be crazy to think anything was going on between them but…really, it was just Max's appearance. He was like completely the type of guy that he'd have matched Rosa with if she wasn't with him. Tall, attractive, and just gave off this 'knight in shining armor' persona…he was perfect for a princess. 

Not to mention they were so close. The day he spent shadowing Rosa during class, she called and texted with him every hour. They seemed to meet and have lunch semi-daily and…well, he figured if they weren't here, the guy would be over a lot more at her place or vice versa. 

Chihaya's eyes narrowed as Rosa bowed her head, her forehead rested against Max's chest as he looked down at her, looking irritated yet glum. The thing that enraged him the most though…? 

…Max knew what was going on with Rosa. Chihaya was Rosa's fiancé, _he_ should f—king know what had happened to her! Damn it! Gritting his teeth, he steeled his face when Rosa returned, closing the door behind her after handing Max his backpack. She glowered deeply at Chihaya. " _Why_ did you do that? Did you not see me trying to play it off?" 

"Why?" 

"I know there's this nice little generalization that gay guys are wimps and so effeminate that they couldn't get into serious fights but Max will wipe the floor with Ferdinand when he finds him!" 

Chihaya just cocked a brow and Rosa rolled her eyes, hugging her arms, "It never fails. No matter where I am, I pick up a daddy or Keiji figure. It's nuts. I don't…need that sort of protection." 

"What's he protecting you from?" he demanded, "Why won't you just tell me what's going on, Rosa? Why'd you stop calling for a month? What happened to you?" 

Rosa stared at him for a long moment and he was growing distraught that she might not say anything. However, his heart fluttered when her mouth opened, her eyes shifting madly, "At a pa-" 

His shoulders squared, alarmed, when a loud crashing of something occurred behind him. Rosa's eyes widened. "Mai?" 

Chihaya swiftly looked over his shoulder as Rosa rushed around him to where Mai apparently had fallen into something, cutting herself, blood flowing down her arm. He gaped and quickly went over to assess the damage with the rest of the group. What the hell? And-and why then!? He-he was just about…to get an answer… 

Mai smiled weakly and waved them away, insisting she was fine, as Katie and Rosa cleaned up the blood and treated her wound. The two were facing her and Carl had run off to grab a towel…Chihaya stiffened as Mai sent him a look only he saw, a bizarre disturbing look like, 'you're not playing by my rules'. 

His heart clenched and he swallowed a lump. Later, when he tried to get back to that moment with Rosa where she was about to confess, Mai interfered, 'strangely' coming out of her shell to talk to Rosa… 

…Max wasn't the only one that knew, huh? What the fuck was going on? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"This will be so weird. I've never ever been to a dance club…" 

Chihaya buttoned up his nondescript black shirt, the sleeves rolled up a quarter of the way. Pushing a strand of blond hair away from his face, he shrugged. "Neither have I." 

He'd been kicked out of Rosa's room to get ready with Carl, the girls all giggling and squealing as they put together outfits there. His mood was nowhere near as bright and giddy. Glaring towards Carl who was wearing a simple white long sleeved shirt and black jeans, he grumbled, "Rosa's keeping something from me, Carl, and I don't like it a damn bit because apparently Max and Mai know." 

Carl's blond brow rose, "Wow, really? That's so odd. It's really strange that Mai's just suddenly being social with them too." 

"She's trying to keep Rosa away from me because Rosa was going to tell me what it is. Whatever it is, Mai doesn't want her to tell me and it's pissing me the hell off. She's my fiancée, she's going to be my wife. I deserve to know what's caused these freakin' changes in her life." 

Disgruntled, Chihaya stuffed his hands in his pockets as Carl patted his shoulder, "You're worrying about this way too much anyway, Chihaya. Mai won't be able to have her on block all the time, you'll be able to speak in private…I mean, what do you do when you're in bed at night?" 

This caused Chihaya to fluster…and feel like an ass. "W-well, I mean…it has been a _really_ long time since I've seen her, y'know…?" 

Great, sex was getting in the way of his investigation. Total fail, Chihaya, total fail. Carl smirked. "So, uh, maybe keep your hormones on lock and talk about it then, pal." 

Chihaya pouted and Carl grinned, "Anyway, don't press all that tonight! I can tell Rosa's really looking forward to this and I think this visit has totally improved her mood from what I can tell. Don't muddy it up with whatever it is just yet." 

Considering that for a moment, Chihaya sighed and agreed. Yea…there was no point in pressing it just yet. He still had a week to come up with an answer before heading back to Japan. Apparently next week she was on lock down for finals but, well, he had the weekend too. 

"Boys, are you ready?" called Rosa from downstairs. 

He frowned, surprised they'd somehow beaten them, "Uh, yea!" 

Carl ran his fist into his open hand, looking determined, "Tonight, dude! Tonight I will pop the question!" 

"While we're grinding to the oldies?" Chihaya smirked, cocking a brow, "How romantic." 

"Grinding?" Carl said, bewildered. 

Chihaya had to purse his lips not to laugh. While he had no intention of dancing, he figured since Carl had never been to a club or apparently even know what went down there, well…it'd be quite an interesting evening. 

Walking down the steps, he almost paused, startled, as the girls were in the living room, chatting. Katie was wearing a silky pink decorated tank top and almost liquid fitting jeans, her hair down and curling. Carl was mortified, by his side, but clearly a bit intrigued. Mai had on just a normal tube top dress, also pink… 

Then Rosa… 

Well, in comparison to what Rosa wore to the clubs in Japan, he definitely felt a little more comfortable with this. It was just so…strange. She'd taken on an almost bizarre kind of fashion sense here, he noted. It was a flowered white halter top, the straps kind of ruffled, the hem raising slightly over her belly. She had on a pair of blue short-shorts and knee length brown boots, her hair back. Cute but…not really Rosa-ish. She tended to go for the hyper cute back in the day, it just…wasn't her to him. 

He quickly smiled when she turned to face him, waving them on to her car. But that was Rosa in a nutshell, he was discovering. Something was totally off about the new her and even when she was how he remembered her, well, that felt off too in comparison to her new persona… 

Or…was he really just being too paranoid? 

Parking was a nightmare around the spot, Rosa glaring as people drove almost erratically trying to find said parking. One person actually did something hyper illegal and weaved between her and a car, narrowly hitting both of them, to dive into an open spot… "Bitches!" 

"What a potty mouth you have nowadays, young lady" he said drolly. 

Rosa groaned, shaking her head, "You're right…" 

"The heck he is, Chihaya curses like a sailor" snorted Carl. 

"The f—k ever." 

Rosa smirked at him and finally they located a spot. Chihaya scowled as they walked towards a highly lit area, taking no time to get in as it seemed fairly early. She sighed gravely. "Sorry, it'll be a little slow for a bit. I just didn't want us to have to pay cover charge." 

They all agreed that that was smart anyway. Observing the venue, he found it was a huge place with a couple of floors. It almost was like a massive loft with bars at each corner. The DJ sat on a platform above the dance floor, probably somewhere between the first and second level, strobe lights all over the place. Rosa settled them at a booth and looked around. "Max-chan should be here soon…" 

Chihaya said nothing to that, not really thrilled to see the guy that knew more about his one day wife than him. Rosa got up and kissed his lips, saying she'd be right back before going over to the bar and bringing them back a platter of drinks. 

"Nice…they changed the age limit on drinking, right?" Chihaya questioned, his father having complained that 21 was the legal age for drinking in America when he was here. 

"A while ago" Rosa nodded, nestling into his side as the club was actually quite cool, popping the lid on a drink. 

He cocked a brow, still not sure how he felt about her drinking. So…odd. Where was his vice innocent Powderpuff? 

To the Japanese quad's surprise, they blinked and the club was filled before it hit 11. Looking at all the apparent college students, he was almost amazed. What an odd bunch of people in one place…it really was something, how many different subcultures were in one room. 

"Rosie!" 

Rosa polished off her drink, setting the bottle down, and smiled as Max waltzed over, wearing a brightly colored icy blue silk button down shirt and white jeans. "Hi, darling!" 

Chihaya's brow rose as Max rested his hands on his hips, blinking languidly, "Now girly, what are you doing? This is a _dance_ club. If you want to drink, lady, you go to a bar." 

From what Chihaya understood, Rosa, Katie, and Mai didn't dance at clubs when they went, only going to listen to music. Katie actually echoed his memory, "I mean, you don't dance, do you, Rosa? We didn't normally." 

Rosa opened her mouth but Max gasped suddenly, "Posie, it's our song! They never ever play our song!" 

Chihaya's other eyebrow rose as he grabbed Rosa, dragging her towards where others were dancing. Chihaya's eyes narrowed…Rosa wasn't really going to dance, was she? She got shy about things like that. She'd told him that she just didn't know how and that she'd be much too embarrassed to display her lack of modern dancing prowess… 

Staring, he was bewildered as some very soft beat came out and they were actually like, slow dancing, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. It made him jealous again, ugh! They had a 'song' and it was a slow song? _They_ didn't have a song! He sulked as everyone in the crowd was mellow and slowly swaying to the sweet beat. 

A woman's voice came, sweet, melodic, " _I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh. Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-oh-h. I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh. Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-y-y-y-y-y-y…"_

Completely and utterly unexpected to the group, the soft beat turned into complete and utter electronica techno. 

Chihaya and the rest of them kind of gaped as all those on the dance floor who'd been kind of stoned dancing went utterly nuts, skipping around , jumping, swaying madly. Of course, what got him most was, well… 

Max… _and_ Rosa had just as randomly went into some pretty fancy footwork to the beat, now dancing solo but close to each other. Chihaya gawked. Can't dance his eye! 

The beat slowed up somewhat and Rosa and Max were rocking their hips and steps perfectly to the beat, their arms in a completely fluid motion. _"Feels like you're beating, beating the drums, beats into my heart. Feels like there's nothing, nothing around to make me stop. You are a motion that makes me high; you are a dream that burns inside; a magic potion that's my soul. Come fly with me-e-e-e."_

Once again, insane sounds, the two upping the tempo with the change perfectly. But when she slowed down, Rosa flowed right to Max, crushing against him as they did a flawless turn as he grasped her hip with one arm, grinding her against him. Okay, jealous again… _"Feels like you're beating, beating the drums, beats into my heart. Feels like there's nothing, nothing around to make me stop. You are a motion that makes me high; you are a dream that burns inside; a magic potion that's my soul. Come fly with me-e-e-e."_

Max hands moved to clench her hips as they parted, the song returning to the original lyrics, Rosa's tiny body moving like a wave, meeting each of Max's motions … " _I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh. Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-oh-h. I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh. Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-y-y-y-y-y-y…"_

Chihaya frowned faintly as the song slowed down again, the two going back to slow dance mode…they quite obviously danced a lot. They were…so close. He…he didn't even know her anymore. 

" _I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh... Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-y-y-y-y-y-y…"_

Rosa was laughing as Max whispered something in her ear. " _I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh. Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-oh-h. I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh. Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-y-y-y-y-y-y…"_

Insane beat again, the two, thankfully, went solo once more. Max was looking over his shoulder as someone came up behind him, a guy, who looked nervous. The song had changed into 'Promiscuous' and Rosa had her hand on Max's shoulder, 'bumping and grinding', shifting back and forth, when she noticed the fellow. She smiled and said something in Max's ear. He blinked and looked back. She winked and pushed him towards the guy. 

"…Well, that's something!" Katie remarked over the dim, wide-eyed, as Rosa was actually perfectly content going completely solo, dancing to the song sultrily by herself. 

"Seriously…" muttered Chihaya. 

Mai crossed her arms, drinking a little, "I wonder what she'll do when a guy wanders up to dance with her." 

Chihaya glanced to her, startled, and then came to note that quite a few guys were watching her…grr. 

Carl looked mortified, Rosa 'dropping it' and even bending over before sexily raising back to stand straight, "That _so_ doesn't seem like Rosa…" 

"…Yea…" 

What was wrong with her? What had this place turned her into? 

" _I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now. I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now. Back in the day when you were young (it was fun), little girl didn't think you were the one (now here I come). Your sexy walk, your sexy talk (that's what's up). Little girl you're clearly not the same kid from the block…"_

Chihaya raised a brow at this next song in the remix…maybe? Rosa was definitely getting some stares, she was entirely too enticing. Then again, she'd always been that way but must've fully realized it now. 

" _I ain't that little girl no more, not no more, that's for sure. Boy get your ass out on the floor, let's explore, let's explore…"_

Gazing at her, he realized that perhaps the culture was more sexual… _"You know I like the way you move it, move it. Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go. Want to be a big girl? Got to prove it, prove it. With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow."_

…Nah, she had friends like Ray and Jake. Hell, she dated and was engaged to him. They were as sexual as they came and it hadn't changed her like this. Was this something to do with what happened? 

" _I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now. I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now."_

…Maybe not. 

" _Back in the day when I was young (kind of dumb) but I always knew I'd be the one. Now here you come. Gonna get you wet, gonna make you sweat (Girl, I bet). Gonna give you something you ain't never gonna forget…"_

" _No, you ain't no little girl no more, that's for sure, booty like 'oh'. Wanna work it like a big girl, let's explore. Now drop it to the floor, baby, get raw."_

Watching as she simulated the lyrics in some fashion, he sighed gravely. This was his fault in some way. He had fallen in love with something that was still blossoming and going through the motions. Sure, he was somewhat in the same place, he wasn't _that_ old, he'd just…matured a little more and she was still finding her place in life. 

" _You know I like the way you move it, move it. Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go. Want to be a big girl? Got to prove it, prove it. With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow.You know I like the way you move it, move it. Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go. Want to be a big girl? Got to prove it, prove it. With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow…"_

"That's so skanky, God" scowled Mai. 

Katie rested her chin in her palms, her brows raising, "I mean, it's not like she doesn't have it. I wouldn't have the guts to try anything like that though…" 

" _I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now. I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now. I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now. I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now."_

Chihaya's eyes closed partially…perhaps. 

Standing wordlessly, startling the others, he walked towards her. Whatever, he supposed. He figured down the line Rosa wouldn't want to dance provocatively in clubs, that everyone had their stages, that everyone changed. God knows he had. He didn't have to toss this off on some random occurrence that made her more confident but stranger person to him. It could just be one of those movements. He knew what he was getting into, dating a teen, a bunch of random stages and levels… 

But maybe he needed to actually be okay with that. 

Rosa blinked at him as he sauntered up to her. Apparently he was the only guy with the balls to do that, he thought, actually slightly amused. "You better not be all 'grr-y', Chiyo." 

"Well, can I convince you to stop dancing like how we would in bed?" 

She laughed, hitting him, "Nope! You can dance with me like we dance in bed…" 

His nose wrinkled at the suggestion… 

" _I've been waiting too long for you to get naughty. Beat me, spank me, daddy, c'mon, touch my body."_

" _They say that good things come to those who wait. Come take it, mama, before it's too late…"_

…Well, the lyrics were kind of promising. "If you never ever expect me to dance in public again." 

She gasped as he pulled her to straddle his leg at the bridge of the song, making sure not to face the table because he'd die if he saw his friends watch him…dance, ugh. 

" _You know I like the way you move it, move it. Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go. Want to be a big girl? Got to prove it, prove it. With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow. You know I like the way you move it, move it. Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go. Want to be a big girl? Got to prove it, prove it. With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow."_

Rosa giggled, rotating her hips against his leg, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Well, I can't promise that!" 

"What!?" he declared, incredulous, resting his hands on her hips. 

She leaned forward and gave him the sweetest little kiss on the lips, "At our wedding too!" 

Chihaya blushed faintly before sighing, "Of course." 

He scowled as a techno song came on like the one Max and her were dancing to…except even _more_ techno-y. Rosa started to do more of those well-tuned steps…"How the hell do you dance to _this_?" 

Rosa laughed, "Like this…" 

Resting her hands on his hips, she grinded against him and he grinned a little darkly at her, "Woman, we're in public." 

She 'nyahed' and he groaned when the voice actually echoed 'so just move…up and down'. This was getting way kinky. 

Smirking as she bumped against him and he was able to match her, she cocked a brow, "Oh yea, you took dance, right…?" 

"Don't remind me." 

Rosa grinned and at some bizarre bridge, she clenched his hips, doing that little sensual gnawing her lip thing she did to signal he was about to get laid and started sauntering downward… 

"Oh f—k, don't do that" he groaned, aroused. 

She 'sizzled' back up his body and they grinded as he leered at her a little, "You better just do this stuff to Max…" 

"Of course" she laughed airily, resting her forehead against his. 

Chihaya got lost in her for what felt like either seconds or days, his mind melting into her and the hypnotic beat of the music. His body felt like it was on fire as they were crushed between hundreds of bodies, dancing. It was bizarre, he was never much of a social person but it actually felt wonderful to be here, like it was good to know in this crowd that it just felt like him and her. 

She closed her sooty lashes slightly over her eyes, their noses touching as she murmured, "Tomorrow, Chiyo…we can talk. Just us, okay?" 

His eyes widened some and she smiled shakily at him. She was afraid to tell him. Something had happened, something _had_ affected her. And…she was frightened to tell him. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "It'll be okay." 

She bit her lip and nodded faintly. He smiled reassuringly, taking her hand, "Let's go sit and rehydrate, 'kay?" 

Rosa nodded, allowing him to drag her back to the table. Ultimately, he'd somehow forgotten they weren't alone and flustered when Carl and Katie gaped at him, apparently just floored. Mai didn't say anything and that was fine with him. 

Sitting on their side, he opened and split his drink with her, and told Carl that he needed to 'man up'. While he was referring to the proposal, Katie was enthused by the fact that they'd been up to dance and now wanted to do so as well. Chihaya had to force himself not to laugh as Carl looked horrified, Katie dragging him out to do their own rendition of what him and Rosa just did. Oh well, it would be quite the memory, regardless. 

Mai didn't move all night, even when all four of them were on the dance floor. The girls tried to coax her but she just wasn't interested…until… 

"Well, if Rosa's cool with me dancing with Chihaya, anyway" she smiled rather weirdly. 

Chihaya's eyes widened and Rosa cocked a brow, "Um, sure." 

He looked to her astonished and Rosa smiled, grabbing Katie's hand, "Come on, sweetie, let's dance." 

Chihaya sulked, not wanting anything like this to occur but allowed Mai to take his wrist and lead them a little ways away from the others. Dancing with him slightly, she hissed loudly, "Are you blind, Chihaya? The way Rosa's acting, there's no way she could be faithful to you." 

"Bull." 

"Oh?" Mai said plainly, "You trust her _that_ much? You think she's _that_ much of a saint, is that it?" 

"Look, Rosa is going to tell me what's on her mind tomorrow" he glared, "And you're going to stop getting in our damn way." 

"And you expect her to tell the truth? Well, I got news for you, Chihaya: I know what she's done and I know she doesn't deserve you. But she'll never make you realize it because she already knows it herself" Mai snarled. 

Chihaya gazed at her and looked over his shoulder, raising a brow as the two of them had sandwiched a completely embarrassed Carl… "…If you know, why won't you tell me?" 

"You haven't asked." 

This startled him and he glowered at her, "Then tell me, Mai. What it is that you know?" 

She stopped dancing and simply walked away, shocking him. What the hell? Gritting his teeth, he followed her. "Mai!" 

The girl walked out of the club, Chihaya following rapidly which caused the others to follow as well, calling to them. Ugh, he suddenly knew exactly what Koji felt, damn it! Why was it that everyone knew something he didn't? 

A small part of him told himself to relax. He didn't have to find out from Mai. Rosa herself was going to tell him tomorrow… 

…But why tomorrow? Why not now? Why was he always waiting for an answer? 

Chihaya jumped when a hand grabbed his, "Chiyo? Where are you going?" 

He looked back at Rosa who'd poised the question, shivering in the cold early morning. Well…it was tomorrow now. "Tell me. What happened?" 

Her scarlet eyes widened and she gaped, probably about to say she'd promised she'd tell him later…but as far as he was concerned, with as much as this had been eating at him this week, it _was_ later. Much later. Now it was time to fess up. 

"…Let me drive us home first. It's nothing we have to discuss in public" Rosa insisted softly. 

Chihaya frowned but saw no reason to deny that. They piled in the car, him, Mai, and Rosa quiet though Carl was sputtering on about how sheepish he felt dancing and whatnot. Katie hushed him, sensing the tension… 

…She had no idea. 

Arriving at the house, Chihaya grasped Rosa's hand as soon as they were out of the car, wanting to escape to a secret place where they could speak. He really didn't need Mai for this, it just had to be them. Then everything would be perfect again and they could move on. It'd…it'd all go back to normal. 

"Will you get a f—king _grip_?" 

He froze, as did Rosa, as Mai screamed out in the early morning, her voice tinted with rage. Rosa pulled away from him, scowling, "Mai, what is wrong with you? What has been wrong with you this entire time? And what are you talking about?" 

"You know what I'm talking about!" Mai hissed, "You know why you fell off the face of the planet and didn't contact your future husband for months!" 

Chihaya glared as Rosa's small form stiffened. "Mai, I don't need-" 

"Tell him, Rosa!" Mai exclaimed angrily, "Tell him how you _slept_ with that guy at that party after you got trashed!" 

… 

…What? 

Katie gaped before glaring daggers at Mai, "What the hell are you saying? Rosa would never do something like that! What's wrong with you?" 

"That's not what she told me" Mai glared back Katie, "I was the only one awake when she got on Skype and she told me everything! She told me how she got drunk and f—ked with some other guy and how she couldn't even bear to tell Chihaya!" 

…No…no way… 

…No, not…not his Powderpuff. Not…not his perfect…she…she'd never do that to him. That…that couldn't be it, that was simply ridiculous. His body trembled and he looked to her, not moving at all, waiting for her to defend herself, to yell at Mai for…for _lying._

But…but she didn't. He stared at the back of her head for what felt like an eternity…no…no, it…it _couldn't_ be true… 

…Could it? Shaking, his voice breaking, "R-Rosa…thi-this isn't…true, is it?" 

A deafening silence fell, no sounds around them, just the brisk atmosphere. Their breaths fogged and was the only thing that echoed in their ears. Finally, Rosa turned to him, her body shaking. 

"…I'm…I'm so, so…sorry." 

… 

He'd never hit a woman, he'd always told himself. Never. But his emotions at that second forgot what a 'promise' was and he slapped her. 

She pursed her lips tightly together as her head swung to the side with the motion. Katie gasped and Chihaya couldn't even… _see_ straight. 

"You fucking slut!" he spat venomously, "You got _drunk_? You slept with some other _bastard_ when I _trusted_ you? I've never trusted anyone more in my _life_ and you-you just say you're _sorry_? You-you fucking bitch!" 

Rosa gazed at him, her mouth agape, tears streaming down her face but at that rightful moment he just did not care. Gritting his teeth, enraged, betrayed, he snapped, "I take it back! I never want to see your damn face again!" 

She flinched backwards away from him…before sobbing and rushing off into the dark night. Katie cried, "Rosie!" 

Chihaya shook, almost frightened by the amount of fury he was barely able to contain. Carl gawked at him speechlessly and Chihaya just let out a wispy hiss before marching into the house. So that was it, huh? Just as he'd always suspected, she'd-she'd cheated on him, found someone else. He knew, didn't he? He'd _always_ known not to trust anyone but the one person he thought he could… 

Marching into the room he'd briefly shared with her, he gritted his teeth as he was met by the happy pictures of them together and tossed them across the room, screaming. His mother was _right_ , damn it! How could he be so _dumb_?! 

Throwing himself face down in the bed, he clenched it sharply, probably shrieking into her pillow, hating that he loved her strawberry scent, _hating_ that he'd fallen in love, and fell into a dark morbid sleep… 

So that's what happened, huh? 

…F—k. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Max De Sainte-Coquille blew into his hands as he made his way back to his house at around seven, having had a nice talk and sharing some sweet kisses with this fellow he met at Solar, feeling giddy. Life seemed kind of nice, lately. Rosa seemed like she'd regained some of her life and he wasn't nearly as upset about Ferdinand after he realized what a dick he was. Everything was coming up roses._

_He paused, shocked, when he found a tiny person curled up in a tight ball on his porch out in the frigid morning, wearing close to nothing. Gaping when he recognized his best friend, he rushed over to her, "ROSIE? What the hell? Are you crazy, woman? You're going to catch your death out here! What's happened?"_

_Pulling her arms away from her face, he gawked, his heart breaking, finding her face soaked in tears as she shivered uncontrollably. "He found out, Maxy! Oh, he found out…"_

" _Found out…?" he shook his head before realization dawned on him. Max gaped for words, "H-he found out. Wh-what happened? Why are you like this?"_

_Rosa sobbed wretchedly, "He-he doesn't ever want to see me again, Max, he hates me! He-he called me a bitch and a slut and he-he slapped me! C-Chihaya'd never slap me!"_

_Max wasn't even sure he was hearing right. Staring at her, he reiterated. "He…slapped you. Like, he physically hit you. And he called you…a slut."_

_Rosa wiped the tears from her eyes frantically, unable to keep up with their flow, and nodded rapidly. Max stared at her for a long time before giving her a tender kiss on the lips, like one she'd have given Miru, and picked her up, carrying her into his house._

" _Well, I think I have some words for that fucker too."_

Hideyoshi Chihaya threw his suitcases at the front door, seething and fighting ripping this place apart as a parting gift. He'd chucked his engagement ring into the sink. 

This was over. He never would see her again. 

Forget everything. Forget every good thing that had ever happened because of her because now it all added up to this singular moment. Of all the women in the world, she… _she_ would never do this to him and yet…yet, here he was. It was cruel. It was too cruel, he couldn't believe this. 

Swallowing, forcing himself not to throw up, he marched around the house, searching to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He was going back to Japan, marching to Yagami Koji, and telling him his daughter was a whore, that was what was the matter with her. And he'd probably beat him within an inch of his life and he'd sue. Then Rosa would have to bear her soul and tell him what she did. 

Or so his enraged mind conjured. He would never be able to do anything like that because even if he was cold and bitter, he wasn't heartless. No, he had a heart. That was the problem because it was shattered. 

Mai brought her things down next, looking unduly pleased with herself. Chihaya didn't even spare her a look. She was a stupid woman, that's what she was. She wanted to ruin him and Rosa so she could have him for herself. And that's where she was an idiot. He'd never look at another woman again and never engage in these useless relationships. His heart was just mangled by someone he loved, how dumb could she be to think he'd just go directly to her? 

Katie came down with Carl and looked distraught, "I don't believe this, Chihaya, there has to be _something_ else afoot. It's just not Rosa!" 

He didn't even know who Rosa was anymore. He fabricated reasons why she changed, why she seemed so different, and managed to justify it. Just turned out he'd never known her to begin with. Sucking his cheek, he muttered, "I'm going home." 

"You can't leave it like this, Chihaya!" blurted Carl, "Katie's _right_. Something else has to be going on!" 

"What makes you think that?" Mai demanded, "She was at a party, she slept with some guy, and that's that! Stop trying to make excuses for her!" 

Chihaya clenched his head, gritting his teeth, his skull threatening to split open. _Stop it_. He didn't want to hear anymore! "Rosa _did_ it, she _admitted_ as much, and I don't want to hear her fucking name ever again! I'm going home and the rest of you can go to hell!" 

He swung the door open to the house to make his exit…and was met with a powerful right swing to the jaw. 

…Okay, a little unexpected. 

Gawking as he tried to adjust his jaw back into place, he looked to his attacker, wide-eyed, only to be met by Max slamming him up against the door, knocking it shut. 

Chihaya hissed, attempting to struggle away but the guy had him practically pinned there, his blue eyes blazing, "You know, when Rosa told me you broke up with her because she hadn't called you for months and told me all the things you said to her, you sounded like an absolute _ass_. But she insisted you weren't, you know? Told me you were the greatest thing since sliced bread and I believed her. But now? Now that you've _slapped_ her and called her a _slut_ after what she's been through? You are a _dick_. Who the fuck slaps a girl anyway, you piece of shit?" 

Chihaya winced as Max backhanded him across one cheek then across the other. Carl yelped, "H-hey, stop!" 

"What the hell has she been through?" screamed Chihaya, "She's the one that cheated on and betrayed _me_!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Max, enraged. 

"That's what she _said_! That she got drunk at some party and slept with some guy!" cried Chihaya, trying to force Max's hands away, overstimulated. Why didn't he just say normal solitary Chihaya…? The one that kept to himself and wouldn't deign to attempt to function in these social conventions… 

He expected Max to have a caustic response to that, to defend Rosa as Katie was…except there was a disdained look across his face, almost one of dread like he was in disbelief. "…She…said _she_ _slept_ …with this guy?" 

Chihaya glared and nodded and Max groaned heavily, releasing him, and burying his face in his hands, " _Jesus_ , Rosa. What the hell…?" 

Chihaya clenched his burning cheeks and glared as Max began to pace, silent for a few moments. "Well, gee, I guess when she confesses it, it's pretty solid…" 

"…Yea…" Chihaya mumbled, bowing his head, honestly a little surprised he conceded so easily. 

"Yet…if I had…proof otherwise happened, like, visual evidence, would you listen?" 

Chihaya's eyes widened and looked up to Max who appeared solemn and entirely sincere. Gaping, unsure of what to make of this, he opened his mouth…visual evidence? Why would he want visual evidence of this? Or…what? What was he-? 

"Chihaya has _heard_ enough! Rosa confessed it so what else matters?" 

His purple eyes widened as he looked to Mai who looked…very annoyed. And very nervous. 

…Could it be she…? 

… "I…I'm not promising I'll believe you" Chihaya muttered lowly. 

" _Chihaya_!" Mai snapped. 

Max waved his hand, "Of course. I mean, that's your right. As long as you're willing to hear me out." 

Chihaya frowned as he went to grab something off the bookshelf, rather peculiarly hidden. He came back with a thick manila folder and sat down at the table, beckoning them all to do the same. 

"Well…one portion of what Rosie said was correct: we were at a party" Max said, taking the papers out of the folder, and sorting through them. "It was right after she got back from Japan and I wanted to go to this event. She hadn't been able to get her classes yet as she'd been away and wanted to do that but I convinced her one more day wouldn't hurt." 

Max paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts, "Rosa gets hit on a lot at parties, okay? I mean, it's natural. She's hot." 

Chihaya tensed at that but Max set a picture on the table. It was of a guy, smiling, in a football jersey. "That's Adam Parker, our star quarterback. He'd been at the party that night." 

He rubbed his face languidly, appearing drowsy for a moment, "Adam Parker is from an extremely rich family. You know, where he probably has three or four Lamborghinis parked in his basement kind of deal? He is used to getting whatever he wants. And, that night, he wanted Rosa." 

Chihaya scowled and Max waved a hand, "It'll sound like hearsay but hear me out…she said 'I'm with someone', as she always does. And usually guys accept that, okay? I mean, no one wants to break up a happy home, as it were. But…Parker was different, he is never told 'no'. Girl's panties fall when he snaps his fingers, you know?" 

"But…Rosa was adamant and eventually he walked away. I thought it was the end of that. I left her with this girl we knew and I went to talk to this guy. Maybe like…two hours passed and I realized I hadn't seen her in awhile so…I went to find Rosa." 

Max pursed his lips tightly, "…She…wasn't downstairs..." 

Mai snapped, "Because she was off with that guy!" 

Chihaya flinched, aching, at that. Max just stared at her weirdly, "…No. No, Rosa _wasn't_ off with that guy. Not the way you're putting it, anyway." 

Katie frowned, "What do you mean…?" 

Max looked normal for a moment before looking entirely unsettled, his eyes shifting, "I…I just left her for two hours…" 

Chihaya frowned… "…What?" 

"The girl was one of Parker's whores. We didn't know it, we'd been duped. She…only hung out with Rosa so she could slip her a date rape drug…" 

… 

…What…? 

"What?" Katie exclaimed. 

Max rapidly shook his head, reaching into the folder shakily and slipping out another sheet of paper, "I-I found her upstairs, he'd…he'd just…finished with her and I…" 

Chihaya practically ripped the paper out of his hand, wanting to know what the hell evidence he had this happened. It sounded painfully convenient! Hissing, he looked at the paper… 

…And the blood drained from his face. 

"…A police report…rape…" he barely got out. 

Max nodded faintly, "She was unconscious but I took her to the hospital. They did a rape kit and-and she had to turn it in. I told them flat out it was Parker, that I saw him do it!" 

…Rape…? 

"They tested her blood, found the drug he slipped her, and they charged him" Max whispered, "…It wasn't the first time, y'know? Parker has had several charges framed against him like this, y'know? But his family has…so much power, they just…pay off some people, wipe the slate clean. The school has no idea what happens...well, I always felt they did. They just don't care since he's their beloved QB." 

… _Rape_? 

Max slid something on the table, a letter with a check. "That's a letter from the Parkers, saying they wanted Rosa to keep silent about it. I wouldn't read it, it's a really malicious thing about how they'd make a mockery of her if she pressed charges, how it was her fault to begin with…but then, at the same time, they give her a check." 

Katie trembled, blanched, raising her hands to her lips, "O-oh…my God, wh-why didn't she tell us?" 

Max rubbed his forehead, "She was…messed up after all this. Like, really messed up. I was so worried she'd kill herself those months I moved her in with me. A-after all this, I felt I had to protect her now. I mean, I was the one that failed to protect her anyway, but…" 

Visibly swallowing, he mumbled, shifting his eyes, "I have no business telling you this bit but she never would…" 

Carl gazed at the silenced Chihaya, "What…?" 

Grabbing another damned piece of paper, he set it on the table and whispered, "She…was pregnant." 

God, no. 

Chihaya stood, his mind in utter shambles, and started to pace around madly. Max grimaced at his reaction and he held up his hands, "It played out like a normal pregnancy for a bit. She was vomiting and stuff. Rosa was…really, really crushed. I'd never seen her so bitter. She-she kept saying she'd cut the baby out herself, and-and it was a demon and all this and that." 

Max took a deep breath, "It…wasn't a baby though. It was an ectopic pregnancy…" 

Chihaya paused his manic gait and Max looked away, "After they removed it, she was all over the place, really…she started to curse herself for threatening and being cruel to an innocent being, as she put it, and cried herself to sleep, thinking she killed it despite it not ever being able to be a fetus or anything." 

"I don't understand!" Chihaya cried out, his voice completely foreign, "I-if Rosa was _raped_ and had all these horrible things happen then why would she-she say she _slept_ with him like she was willing?" 

Max stippled his fingers, shaking his head, "Psychology was never my strong point. For the longest time she was convinced that she was the cause of it somehow, like she was guilty. She fed her imagination with all this kind of degrading falsehoods and…and I thought we got _past_ that. I took her to the best psychologists in Boston to help her, to convince her she had something horrible done to her, that she was not a willing component. I mean, I'm shocked she told you she was the reason or put it in that manner! I thought…" 

Max dropped his head, kneading his shoulder, "Anyway…Rosa was still Rosa and concerned about her schooling and pleaded I sign her up for whatever courses were left in her requirements. Which is why you'll notice she has that absurd Monday and Wednesday schedule, not many courses were left…" 

No, no… 

"More than anything though, she was so freaked out about what you'd think. She thought for the longest that you'd blame her, that you'd leave her because she'd been in shutdown mode since the assault. She was just…soulless after the temporary breakup. And...well, it's...hindsight now, but she was 'pregnant' during that too." 

_"Chihaya, please, please, please answer! I know I've been a bad fiance, I know I haven't been contacting you, I know you must hate me but please, I do need you! I love you more than anything, I promise! Please answer, please, please!"_

God, stop. 

“ __Chihaya, please, please, please answer! I know I've been a bad fiancée, I know I haven't been contacting you, I know you must hate me but please, I do need you! I love you more than anything, I promise! Please answer!”  
  


_I need you._

"I kept all this since I'm studying to be a lawyer" Max cleared his throat after a moment, "I mean, this is _wrong_. This guy didn't even have time to blink when he landed in prison, he was out almost instantaneously…and…and God, Rosa and I have even been on the same street as him now. It's…it's stupid, I _hate_ it. I'm rich too but if someone in my family hurt someone like this, I'd want them _punished_ …" 

Chihaya knocked stuff off her table, alarmed at his own action, startling everyone. He… 

He should have never…let her go. 

Covering his mouth, his eyes widened to the point where he couldn't even close them. He couldn't breathe. She…she'd…been _raped_. Her attacker drugged her, carried her, _sleeping_ , to a bedroom and raped her while she was unconscious. And the bastard gets away with it…because he was rich? His parents actually just wiped it clean with the wave of a hand, the signing of a check, a threatening letter. That's all it was? Their son _raped_ someone by _drugging_ them because she said 'no'! And-and to top it off, he gives her this false pregnancy? This son of a bitch deserved to _die_. 

Almost collapsing, he choked. Why'd she…why'd she convince herself she'd done something? She was the _victim_. Biting his hand, he shook, whispering brokenly. "P-please, I need…I need to see her…" 

Max frowned, "…Maybe you need some time to digest this." 

Digest this? Was he supposed to be able to consume this and let it settle inside of him so it'd be okay? This bastard was walking the streets, free, after he'd raped his fiancée and impregnated her because his damn parents threatened her? Was this supposed to be _acceptable_? 

"I need to see her!" he snapped, crazed. 

Carl swallowed, "Chihaya, c'mon, calm down…" 

"W-well, I want to see her too" Katie whispered, "Please…" 

Max rolled his neck around and slowly nodded, standing, "I'll be right back." 

He left without another word and Chihaya grasped his head. It just was too much. Too much. He couldn't even believe this happened, it was impossible. And why…? Why'd she tell him that-that lie? 

…Wait a damn second. 

Chihaya dropped his hands, his mind racing, before turning to Mai who looked peeved… 

_Rosa_ didn't say that. _Mai_ did. 

Staring at her for a long moment, he was struck with a sickening suspicion, "…Did Rosa…tell you that, Mai? Did Rosa tell you she slept with a guy when she got drunk?" 

He prayed. He prayed that this woman wasn't heartless enough to have heard that same story and summarized it to sound like that. It stood to reason, Rosa may have confessed to her when she was in that state of thinking it was her fault. That…that had to be it. 

"What's the difference?" Mai demanded hatefully, "She shouldn't be in the U.S. to begin with, then she's at a _party_ , and then she ends up getting raped because she was drinking. It is her fault too!" 

Katie struck Mai clean across the face…and better her than him, because in that second he wanted to kill her. 

…He had…just told himself he'd listen to _Rosa_. How'd he end up listening to _Mai_? Rosa probably was just as Max said: clear headed. But hearing it posed that way by someone she considered a friend? What was she supposed to say? 

He slammed his head against the wall as hard as he possibly could, sobbing. He…he hit her. He actually raised his hand against the woman he loved and somehow even justified himself to hit her. And great, she was already on the fritz about what happened, he actually called her a slut. Like she…she… 

"Chiyo…?" 

Her voice was like an ocean, relieving and swallowing at the same time. He couldn't breath. He couldn't face her. 

"Max…you didn't hit him, did you…?" 

Ugh, God, he deserved a lot more than being hit… 

"Well, yea. I mean, I didn't know the whole, whole story. Rosie, why'd…I thought we got over that? Over thinking it was your fault?" Max said soothingly. 

"Oh, I can't believe you!" Katie sobbed, rushing past him as he continued to face the wall. As he heard no physical attack, he figured Katie hugged her… "Why didn't you tell us? You poor thing! Why would you suffer through this alone!?" 

Rosa wept, "I…wasn't alone. I had Max and-and I was afraid. No one wanted me to come here in the first place and-and I went anyway and this happens. I was scared. I-I was wrong…" 

"Don't be ridiculous!" Katie scolded gently, "My God, what would Koji-papa think?" 

" _No_! Don't even _dream_ of telling him!" Rosa actually exclaimed. 

Chihaya knew Rosa well enough to know that, well, if she was frightened about what he thought, and apparently appropriately so, bastard that he was, that her father would be universes past enraged. Yagami Koji would have listened to about a fifth of that story before going out, finding this dick, and painfully murdering him. Of course Rosa wouldn't tell him… 

…But him…? 

Licking his lips, he took a deep breath and swallowed, finally pulling his head away from the wall, and slowly walked over to the girl. There goes your temper again, Chihaya. There goes you acting like a bitch without thinking. There goes another notch on your record of fouls against her. 

Her little face was puffy, swollen, still crying like when he… _hit her_. Trembling, his lips parted and he pulled her against him. Kissing her forehead, not sure how to even begin to beg forgiveness, he whispered, "I'm...not a good person." 

Rosa shook her head, "Y-you were upset." 

"Yea, well, I don't ever want to justify hurting you and I will…never, ever forgive myself. I'd…I'd never…want to hurt you…" he rasped, "…God, just…please…forgive me…a little? I…I don't deserve it but…please…?" 

She swallowed and rapidly nodded, weeping, "…I…I should have told you." 

"It's okay, that…wasn't an easy story to hear…I can't imagine living and…telling it too." 

Relaxing a little, knowing they really had a long way to go from this, he pulled away and let out a breath, giving her a weak smile. "I said it'd be okay, right? We'll…we'll get through this together, okay?" 

Rosa pursed her lips, closing her eyes tightly as she nodded. It wasn't over…none of this…had to change how either of them felt, did it? He did something horrid but as long as she had it in her heart to recognize that he'd…he'd not do that again, that he realized what he did, that he wasn't that type of person... 

…Was he? 

"Um, little aside interjection monologue threat thingy-mabob" Max's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, glaring at him, "Next time you even _imagine_ putting your hands on Rosa like that and calling her anything, well, if I don't kill you, I'll make sure someone will." 

Rosa sulked at him but Chihaya trembled, shaken with guilt, "No, he's right, baby. I…I went way, way too far. I'm…I'm sorry. I really am." 

Rosa turned to him to open her mouth, probably tell him something to make him feel better though it'd ultimately make him feel a thousand times worse than he already did. That's what Rosa did, really…make him or try to convince him he wasn't scum. It wasn't the truth but maybe one day it would be… 

He was relieved. He…he hadn't lost her. This…this was just a misunderstanding. He'd stay here until she was finished then they could go back together to Japan and rebuild. They could do counseling with each other, try to fix these cracks in their relationship. They'd changed but they…they could change together. 

"Well since you're begging forgiveness, why don't you 'fess up to what you did too, _Chihaya_?" 

He froze. 

Katie glared, holding Rosa's arm, "I think you should just shut the hell up, Mai. You are probably the _worst_ friend to ever have existed after this and I don't know what you're trying to attain but as of right now, I don't ever want to hear you speak again!" 

Mai didn't look perturbed and Rosa frowned. She didn't ask, didn't press. Rosa never pressed. Unlike him, she'd listen to the people that were important, the ones that knew what was going on… 

"I mean, since you're going to be so damn honest and forgiving, why not tell her, Chihaya? I'm sure she'll forgive you too if you forgave her" Mai said coolly. 

…His body went numb. Mother of God, he…he struck Rosa, yelled at her, for…for something he was guilty of himself. And to top it all, he…he'd actually made the choice for it to happen. Once again, it'd been his rage screwing him over. 

"Or what? You don't have the guts to do it? Or do you think Rosa won't forgive you? She shouldn't, actually. And you shouldn't forgive her so easily either!" 

"For God's sake, Mai, shut up" Carl finally grunted, peeved. 

"Come on, Chihaya, tell her" Mai pressed, ignoring him. 

Chihaya stared at Rosa, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest and make a run for it as he gaped at her. Rosa shook her head, her eyes softening, "Whatever it is, Chiyo, it can't be as bad as Mai's making it sound…" 

…Oh God. 

"Really? Well, if you think that, then you don't really care that _we_ had sex?" 

Kill him. Kill him now. 

Rosa stared at her, wide-eyed, before looking to him. "…What is she talking about, Chihaya?" 

N-no…it…it was going to change. They were going to fix it. Lie, Chihaya. Call Mai a liar, she'd already lied so much, what was one more? 

"Since you're all so paranoid and need your 'physical' evidence" Mai muttered, wheeling out her phone. 

Chihaya jolted, wheeling around, "Wh-wh-" 

Rosa's phone suddenly chimed and he turned back swiftly to her. The pink haired woman took it out of her pocket slowly before pressing a button…and the blood drained from her face. 

"I'm sure Chihaya doesn't know about it since he fell asleep right after. I thought I'd get a picture…for memory's sake" Mai said caustically. 

Looking in the face of pure evil, Chihaya thought that any gruesome death would be welcome to this moment. He'd almost forgotten his transgression in the face of all this and after…after they'd…they'd concluded it, now that all they needed to do was _fix_ it… 

"You…you…you had _sex_ with Mai?" Rosa shrieked, her voice washed with anger he'd never featured from her before. 

"N-no! B-baby, I-" Chihaya pleaded, rushing towards her. 

Rosa took a fast step back, staring at him with the expression he knew he'd given her a mere few hours ago. "You're _lying_! There's pictures! You _slept_ with her!" 

"It was a mistake!" Chihaya cried, "It-it meant _nothing_!" 

"That's supposed to make it better?!" she screamed, "You-you _ass_! You-you told me! You told me that you guys weren't like that, that I was worried about _nothing_. I believed you and you were _lying_ to me!" 

"Rosa-" 

"And you had the _nerve_ to-to hit me and yell at me, _knowing_ what you did? It's fine for you to sleep with someone I've known my _whole_ life but you'd actually _hurt_ me knowing you did the same thing?!" 

Chihaya flinched back, gnashing his teeth, feeling like he was close to choking, "Rosa, it-it-I-" 

"You're-you're a f—king hypocrite!" she sobbed, punching him in the chest, "I _trusted_ you too! I trusted you more than _anyone!_ You were supposed to be my husband!" 

…W… 

Were? 

"Rosa! W-wait, what do you mean 'were'? I-I know I made a mistake--" he yelped, his heart exploding, grasping her arms. 

"Don't _touch_ me!" she grappled away, almost screeching now. 

Tears streamed from her eyes as she seethed, pinning them all with a hateful glare, "You must have known, all of you! So what, you'd just let him get away with this? Make me out as some kind of idiot?" 

"What!? R-Rosa, I didn't-I didn't know a thing about this!" Katie insisted, gaping. 

"What the hell ever!" Rosa screamed, "I want all of you to go!" 

"Rosa, please" Chihaya found himself almost in tears. No…no, not after all this, not after everything. He couldn't lose her now, not after everything they'd been through. 

Rosa looked at him like she couldn't hate him more if she tried…and that hurt more than anything because he loved her so much. "Rosa-" 

"Shut up. Just shut up. Get your things and get out. I _mean_ this from the bottom of _my_ heart: I _never_ want to see you again" she trembled out, her voice low and shaking. 

She could have stabbed him and he would have suffered less. 

"Rosa, no, I-I can't let that happen. I-I love you, please, we can talk about this" he begged. He'd never begged, he never needed anything or anyone like this. Only her, and she— 

" _Get out_!" she wailed, incensed, "You and my so called 'friend' deserve each other! I-I can't believe I…I can't believe I…I _believed_ you when you said you loved me…" 

Everything just kind of faded after that. If he had any hopes left he'd hoped that was a horrible nightmare like the ones he'd had every night since he'd come here. He'd hoped that when he woke up, Rosa would be asleep beside him and would smile, replacing that infuriated little being that swore never to see him again and questioned if he'd ever told her the truth when he said he loved her. None of that rape and pregnancy travesty would have ever happened, it would have been all one horrible dream. 

When he got a hold of his shock induced stupor, Hideyoshi Chihaya, however, was not in Rosa's bed or in a house. No, he was sitting on a plane next to a quiet Carl on his way back to Japan. 

Looking out the window, his lips faintly parted in bewilderment, he turned his gaze back to the seat in front of him. 

He'd been alone, it felt, his whole life. Three years ago that all changed because of one person. That one person made him question everything, made him change to meet her perfection. He discovered that in his heart was a place for such an emotion as 'love' and that she was the source. She was all he thought about. She made the world feel empty when she wasn't beside him, she…completed him. 

His dream was to have a little home with her now, somewhere on Mineral but not close to her family. A cute little warm house to match her, to make her happy. Maybe they'd get a dog. Maybe they'd travel. Maybe they'd live each day gazing at each other. It didn't matter because the dream was all the same: they were together. 

Burying his face in his hands as the dark interior of the plane enclosed around him, circling out that warm bright reverie, their castle in the sky, he wept silently and wretchedly. 

Good job, bastard. All you lived for was gone. 

The dream was dead. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x Whistles x  
> Anywayyy…
> 
> Song Max and Rosa were dancing to was 'Come Fly Away' by Benny Benassi…and my ringtone U.U
> 
> Promiscuous was mentioned but that's by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland…
> 
> Third song is just SO hella pop but when I listened to it, I just couldn't help but think of Rosa and Chihaya for some reason. But the song itself is 'Big Girl Now' and has one of those ambiguous cases of not knowing who the heck takes most credit for it, Lady Gaga or New Kids on the Block…
> 
> 'So just move…up and down' refers to U Move U Rock Me, also by Benny Benassi…
> 
> Also, as not to fall into the Lessons in Life kind of 'the rich get away with everyone' mantra, I will make sure 'Parker' gets some kind of retribution, if you will.


	25. What We Do

" _I'm pregnant."_

_Hideyoshi Mark, sitting at a café in a beautiful scape in Paris, paused mid-sip of his latte. His green eyes rose to the woman sitting across from him, the siren that had infatuated him over the last year, Masaru Julia._

_She was staring at her nails languidly like she didn't just tell him she was with child. Mark leaned back, cocking a brow at the woman. "…Oh? Is it mine?"_

_Julia looked up at him thoughtfully. "…Good question. Well, we can find out. Just if it is, what would you want to do?"_

" _Do?"_

" _I'm not opposed to any procedures."_

_Mark recalled staring at her, taken in by just how immensely beautiful, sensual, and enrapturing she was. He also remembered thinking about how all his teen life he thought if he'd slipped and impregnated someone and they were okay with an abortion he'd count himself lucky._

_Somehow, though, it didn't interest him in the least, that course of action._

" _We could get married."_

_Julia laughed that charming little laugh, "Darling, I don't know where you've been the last year, but we, or I, clearly aren't looking for a long term relationship. I need my options."_

_Mark shrugged, "So do I."_

" _And marriage wouldn't be a hindrance to that?" Julia's brow rose._

" _Of course not. There's plenty of swinger couples" Mark explained, "And I'm not clingy, you can fly off to wherever your heart leads you and I wouldn't blink as long as I can do the same."_

_Julia hadn't seemed as sure. "If we have a baby that wouldn't work."_

" _It could. I mean, it'd have to have governesses regardless, I'm a busy man…"_

_She stared at him with her sultry blue eyes before smiling, a quirky expression, "You're a strange man, Hideyoshi Mark. And crazy. But I kind of like it."_

_Mark had told Chihaya he'd never expected to have children. And he hadn't but he didn't freak out nearly as much as he thought he would. Julia and him did have the test and, well, semi-surprisingly, it was his…_

_He gave Julia a credit card, told her to plan the wedding to her heart's content. While not highly enthused in the beginning about the union, she grew exceeding excited with the wedding. He'd had a business meeting that morning and showed up at the end of the aisle just in time to have her meet him. Mark had been breath taken, really, rather than just simply lustfully aroused, at how beautiful she was, all dressed in white._

_She'd smiled, told him that he was still nuts, before giving him the sealing kiss. They spent a few nights in Goa where the sex was nonstop and heated. Then she went off with some fellow and he met up with his lovely Parisian mistress._

_Julia had called him one night to tell him she really did enjoy the fact they'd gotten married, much to his surprise. "I mean, I was so worried it'd just be one giant hindrance! It's not like that at all though! It's so delightful, really."_

" _I love you" he'd simply said._

" _So silly. But that makes me all warm. I love you too."_

" _You're lying" he grinned lazily, lying in bed beside some sleeping woman he just met._

_Julia scoffed, "Am not! I do love you."_

" _Mm."_

_He always questioned Julia's love for him. She always found a way to mystify him, even after all these years, but he had to wonder if he somehow had managed to bore her…_

_Mark had been in Canada on business when Chihaya was born. Julia called him and told him all about it. "It was horrendous. I got all sweaty and gross and oh my Gawd, the placenta was the single most disturbing moment of my life."_

" _How is the baby?"_

" _Baby?"_

" _The thing you gave birth to."_

" _Oh! Well, they took him just now to clean him up. I didn't want to see him until they got all that gross blood and blegh off of him."_

_Him… "It's a boy?"_

" _So I've been told—oh!"_

" _Mm?"_

" _Oh Mark, he looks JUST like my papa. I don't know if that's horrible or amazing."_

_Mark lit a 'it's a boy' cigar, having had his assistant bring him both genders to keep if he happened to be away. "What does he look like?"_

" _He has the sweetest little face. And shiny blond wisps of hair…and oh, those eyes! They're papa's, alright, that amethyst color…"_

_Mark raised a brow, startled, "…Our son's eyes are purple?"_

" _Don't say it like that! They're so beautiful."_

_Looking at his watch, he sighed, standing, "I have to get to a meeting, darling. I'll fly out afterwards so I can see you both. What's his name?"_

_Julia huffed, "We have to name him together! He's OUR son."_

_Mark chuckled huskily, straightening his tie as he headed down the hallway after extinguishing his cigar for later. "Well, I was thinking...I've always been partial to that story, Dragon Sword, Wind Child…"_

" _Oh! Me too! Hideyoshi…Chihaya."_

" _Good grief, 'Chihaya'? I was thinking Torihiko or Tsukishiro, not that…guy."_

_Julia was pouting, he could tell, "Please? I really like that name."_

"… _Fine. Hideyoshi Chihaya it is."_

" _Should we circumcise him? I don't want to hinder his future sexual pleasure but…"_

_Mark grinned lazily, "Snip it. He can manage to find pleasure like his old man if he wants to."_

" _Oh, I'm so excited…"_

_The years that followed he'd pondered over in the present time and time again…he'd never thought anything would ever change. He was happy. Everything was fine._

_Until…as of late, he just…wasn't feeling it. 'It' being sleeping around. Surely he did it out of tension but he derived no direct pleasure from it. He somewhat blamed his son and watching him with his fiancée in France. They were so…cute and happy and…_

… _Normal._

_The tip of the iceberg was, a few days ago, he saw Yagami Koji and Popuri together at a restaurant. They looked terribly content in each other's company, the broody fellow smiling and laughing with his bright, beautiful wife. She fed him and he gave her that expression that she was the only one that could ever matter…_

_Yagami Koji was 'rich'. 'Rich' as in he had more money than a lot of average people. But he wasn't Hideyoshi 'rich'. Mark could wave a hand and have bought an island if it amused him enough._

… _He didn't have FOUR kids. That was nuts. But then, his 'one' wasn't terribly fond of him, now was he? Koji's children worshiped and adored him and he returned the sentiment…_

_Mark had watched as Popuri leaned in and gave Koji the sweetest little kiss. Koji kissed her back before dropping dainty little kisses on her cheek…_

_He had an open relationship. Never would he be hindered because he got sick of his wife. Seeking new companionship wouldn't have to be called 'adultery'…they weren't so bound._

_Mark had everything._

_He spared them one more glance before he went into his limo, the two having started to whisper things to each other…but if that were true…_

_Why wasn't he happy?_

Hideyoshi Mark stood quietly in the doorway of his gigantic living room, watching as his wife kissed and coddled with another woman. She was on her 'woman streak', probably after some man had wanted to commit to her, having been as infatuated as he'd been… 

He used to get some pleasure out of watching this…and yea, maybe he still got a little, but it wasn't as thrilling as it used to be. 

The blonde woman Julia was with sighed, pulling away, "I must be going, dear. Tim has been rather clingy lately." 

"Oh pooh" Julia sighed, "Tell him to come over. Maybe we can get something interesting going." 

She laughed, "Don't be silly, Tim doing anything of the sort…" 

Giving Julia one final kiss, she skipped out, waving at Mark who just nodded his head at her. Julia sighed, grasping her phone as she sat on the couch, "Oh, people and their silly worries…" 

Tim was 'worried' that his beautiful wife would yield to her 'lesbian urges'. Mark wasn't sure there was anything 'silly' about the concern though the guy probably shouldn't have married her in the first place knowing she was sexually drawn to women. 

"Well, let's see who's available to finish the job then…" Julia murmured, scrolling through her contacts. 

Mark stared at her a long moment before saying plainly: "I'm right here, Julia." 

She looked to him and frowned, shaking her head, "Okay…?" 

"I'd like to think I'm capable of pleasing my wife." 

Julia appeared puzzled for a second which managed to irritate him…but not as much as when what he was suggesting dawned on her. "Oh! Oh no, no, not tonight, dear. I'm not in the mood for the monogamous…" 

His blood boiled as his eyes narrowed before marching over to his bar and pouring himself a drink. Of course. 

"You do seem tense, Mark" Julia said, oblivious, "You should invite someone over too! It'd make you feel better." 

He didn't even justify that with an answer as he took a shot of vodka, slamming down the glass and starting to pour another. Julia stood finally and walked towards him. "What's wrong with you? I'm sorry I'm not in the mood for you tonight." 

"You're _never_ in the mood for me" he hissed. 

"Well, that's not true!" 

Mark glared at her, pressing the shot glass to his lips, "Recall the last time we've had sex with just _us_." 

Julia opened her mouth to answer…before faltering and pursing her lips, glowering at him, pouty, "It's just been an interesting year." 

"A year" he laughed humorlessly, "I bet Koji and Popuri haven't gone a year without sex." 

"Well, I'd hope not. They choose to be in a monogamous relationship so they're their only options" Julia rolled her eyes, pouring herself a shot as well. 

Mark took his shot and shook his head. Whatever. He started to walk away and bury himself in work to mask his misery when she grasped his hand. Mark frowned as she pressed his palm against her cheek, rubbing his arm. "Don't be so upset, baby. You know I'd want you to be happy more than anything." 

He sighed vaguely before looking at her seriously, "Kiss me then." 

She frowned and hugged his neck, kissing him, prying his lips apart with her tongue. Julia never went in soft or easy, she went straight for the kill. His body shivered despite just wanting a simple kiss, some kind of affection. Julia gasped as he grasped her thighs, pulling her flush against him, as he nipped down her throat. Using one hand to pull her leg up, he pushed against her, knowing full well she wasn't inclined to wear panties often. He used the other hand to almost rip off her shirt, his tongue lashing at nipple… 

"M-Mark, woah, stop!" 

He yelped as she shoved him back against the wall. Staring at her, incredulous, she looked at him weirdly, fixing her shirt. "You said a 'kiss'. You really are horny though. I bet Madison's in the area." 

Staring at her, he was enraged. So that's how it fell, huh? No matter how much she wanted it and he wanted it, they just couldn't haveit _together_. Biting his lip, he marched around her towards the door. 

"Oh Mark, don't be that way" Julia pleaded, following him. 

Grabbing his coat, he ignored her. He certainly wasn't following her suggestion to find Madison but he certainly wasn't staying here. "I'm going to the office. Text me when you leave so I'll know when to come home." 

" _Mark_." 

Swinging the door open, he found it was raining buckets outside and that just made him even more disgruntled. His eyes creased though when he noticed at the end of the steps was a dark figure. Uh…? 

Julia grasped his arm as his first inclination was to call security…but adjusting his eyes to the darkness, he realized… 

"…Chihaya? What are you doing?" he demanded, walking down the steps quickly towards his son. 

The boy was standing there stiffly, his clothes soaked through, his whole body dripping wet. As he got closer, Mark saw that in his face was something that rather shook him. It was like a frantic emptiness, his violet eyes dancing back and forth almost madly. Something… 

Something had happened. 

Mark clenched his shoulders, almost alarmed, "Hey, hey, what's wrong? Why are you here? I thought you were in America with Rosa-" 

Chihaya's lips trembled as Mark's said that name and he grimaced, "Son, what-" 

"What do I do now? What do I do now, dad?" he asked, his voice completely foreign to Mark, full of sorrow, pain, and just general _aching_. 

"What do you mean?" Mark tried to sound soothing. He'd never been particularly good at that. 

"She's gone" he wept, Mark could tell he was crying though his teardrops were getting mingled with the rain, "She left me. I slept with Mai, I pulled a _you_ and-and now she's gone. she's…all I ever had and she's _gone_." 

He started to cry wretchedly and Mark gazed at him helplessly. "You were right. God, you were _right_. Why'd you have to start being a good father _now_ …?" 

Mark pulled him into his arms cautiously, stroking his wet hair. He looked over his shoulder at the confused Julia and tilted his head, "Tell the servants to run a bath for him so we can warm him up." 

Julia pursed her lips but nodded as Mark dragged his lamenting child inside. They got him out of his wet clothes, got him bathed, and wrestled him into bed. Had been quite the task, he hadn't apparently been interested in comfort. 

Julia rubbed his brow as Chihaya finally fell asleep, ghostly pale with dark sacks beneath his eyes. Her blue eyes grew angry and glared at Mark, "Of all the ridiculous things to break my baby's heart over! She is away in another _country,_ what does she _expect_ would happen?" 

"Hush" Mark chided faintly, "You're right, to an extent. But… they did choose to have that kind of relationship and he should have stayed within the realms of that agreement." 

He knew in his heart that that Mai girl was the type that wanted to make his son's life a living hell. He'd heard about her about Wensington, the type seeking a wealthy man to take care of her. The wealthier, the better. Why she had to target one of her 'friend's' fiancé was beyond him but he supposed it was fair game. 

But now look at him, Mark sighed faintly, staring at his only child. Just…one bad decision. Just one. 

…He guessed they were a lot alike in that manner. What… 

He looked to Julia who was still huffy but eventually did find someone to…meet her needs that night. It certainly wasn't him. 

Sitting in the chaise in his son's huge room, he wondered what Chihaya had thought as a young child in this room all alone. It was big, overwhelming, almost. Most people could have made this into a fairly comfortable house, he figured. 

Looking to Chihaya who'd started to sob in his sleep, he stared and clenched his eyes shut. What…did they do now? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Shomura Carl stood in the airport with Katie and a completely vacant Chihaya, silent. What on Earth had just happened…?_

_Mere hours ago they were dancing in a club, having the time of their lives, really. It made him feel young to have that kind of freedom and he started to feel confident. He'd never danced in his life, at least in that manner, and it had embarrassed him. But that he was doing it, that no one was pointing and laughing at him or singling him out, it made him feel stronger._

_He'd been set to tell her, to ask her if she wanted to spend her life dragging him out of his comfort zones…_

_But it wasn't to be._

_Katie was silent as they stood in the airport, tears streaming down her face. Carl bit his lip and reached out to grasp her shoulder, "Katie-"_

_She flinched away from him, wheeling to face him, gritting her teeth. Carl was startled…what…?_

" _You knew, didn't you? You knew what Chihaya did!"_

_Carl gaped, "W-what? N-no, baby! I didn't-I didn't know anything about this!"_

" _Don't LIE to me! He's your best friend, of course you knew what he'd done! That's-that's why you've been acting so odd around me lately, you were feeling GUILTY! You knew I'd be angry if I knew your ass of a friend cheated on mine!" she yelled._

_Carl just gawked, startled she was jumping to such conclusions. "Katie, that's-"_

" _Shut up! I can't believe you lied to me too! And now-now Rosa thinks I knew and-and- ugh! You can fly back on your own. I don't want to see you" Katie sobbed, marching towards a terminal._

" _Katie!" he cried, reaching for her._

… _No, it…it was going to be different. He was…he was going to tell her. He…he hadn't known._

Carl chopped up vegetables in Yume. That was four weeks ago and Katie hadn't called him at all. And he couldn't get in contact with her either…she was ignoring him. 

Part of him was furious. How dare she jump to the same conclusion Rosa had about her involvement in this mess? She was upset that Rosa thought she knew something when she didn't and then Katie turned on him with the same exact thing? It was infuriating! 

He gritted his teeth as Hideyoshi Chihaya worked behind him, silent, soulless, systematic. Just nowhere near as infuriating as this. 

Carl wanted to beat his best friend up, in all honesty, when they were left there, both without the women they loved. How could he? How could he actually…have _sex_ with someone he clearly hadn't loved? Or even _liked_ that much, really? 

And now, _now_ , because he could apparently sleep with _anyone_ , Carl's relationship was in shambles. This wasn't how it was supposed to be…he…he was supposed to propose to her, they were going to be _married_ if she'd said yes. 

…What now? Now she didn't even want to speak to him. She probably hated him. He'd…he'd done nothing in all this! 

Gritting his teeth, all his emotions coming to a peak four weeks later, he slammed his knife down and glared hatefully at Chihaya. "You _damn_ idiot! Why? _Why_ would you do something like that? Did you not expect to get caught? Were you _lying_ to _us_ when you said everything was platonic with Mai? What's _wrong_ with you?" 

If Chihaya heard him, he made no reaction that he had, simply icing a cake. It was the last straw. 

Snatching off his apron, furious, he tossed it at the back of Chihaya's head, "Fine, you f—ker, don't answer me! Thanks to you, Katie won't even talk to me. She hates me because she thinks I was in cahoots with you over this mess! Because of you I'll probably be alone my whole life! Is that what you wanted? I guess you won't be the only one now!" 

He was pretty sure people in the café were staring but at that moment, he just didn't care, and what pissed him off was Chihaya didn't either, not even _looking_ at him. "Well, go to hell then, Chihaya! I hope you know you've not only lost Rosa but me too!" 

With that, he left in a raging cloud, going to his apartment to sit in the dark wretchedly. 

…It was…supposed to be different. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Murano Katie had spent the last four weeks trying to get Rosa to talk to her. She ignored her calls entirely over the first two weeks, no matter how much Katie pleaded in the messages. But…she wouldn't give up. Rosa was her best friend and…and she'd been through so much. She didn't want to abandon her…_

_Fate had it that she came home a few weeks ago for summer break. Katie was set to camp outside of the Yagami home if she had to, Rosa would listen and believe she had no idea what had happened with Mai and Chihaya._

_But…_

_Rosa opened the door to her and Katie wisely hid her gasp. Fine, first time, Rosa looked like she'd slendered down. Second time, she looked super thin and pale…now?_

_It was easy to tell she had not slept well at all in nearly a month. Her whole face was drawn, her eyes puckered with black sacks, and she appeared frail. The pink haired woman looked at her sullenly and mumbled, "What, Katie?"_

" _Rosa, I-"_

" _I know, you had 'NO idea what had happened'" Rosa quoted irritably, "Still not inclined to believe you. I mean, I believed MAI who I've known forever would never do such a thing as 'sleep with my fiancé' but you know how that goes."_

" _Oh Rosie, you have to believe me, you just have to" sobbed Katie, "It's ME. You know I would have never ever ever let Chihaya get away with what he did if I'd known, never…"_

_Rosa was considerably hardened, Katie had to say…but after much imploring, she finally relented that she believed her. But unfortunately, the one she trusted the most made everything feel like a lie now._

" _You know, I was terrified to tell Chihaya about what happened" she whispered as they sat in her room, hugging her knees, "He'd be angry I let my guard down that much. In my delusional states, I even convinced myself he'd be angry I was pregnant with someone else's child. He'd always supported me though, even when he didn't, I'm not sure why I chickened out so much…"_

_Her red eyes hardened, "Not that it matters anymore. I shouldn't have trusted him that much."_

" _I haven't seen Mai since. I hope she's dead" Katie uttered darkly._

" _Don't say that" Rosa rebuked, surprisingly, "I don't wish any harm on either of them…they just…have to stay out of my life. I want nothing to do with either of them."_

" _I'm…I'm thinking about dumping Carl" Katie said silently, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth._

_Rosa tilted her head, "You shouldn't do that, Katie…"_

_While she wanted to ask 'why?', Rosa suggested they go pig out at Kai's beach restaurant to make the pain go away…_

… _She missed him so much._

_Katie bit her lip as she returned to her apartment from work, pain clawing at her heart. As much as she hated that he kept this from her, she couldn't help but miss that goof. He'd move the Earth for her, wouldn't he? Over the past year, he'd gotten intensely devoted to her. To her absolute astonishment, he'd even blown off an engagement with his mother to be with her…how roles reversed. Honestly, it was a little frightening._

_But she loved him too. There would have been no mountain she wouldn't climb for him. And she hated how much that it broke her heart that he lied. In the past, it wouldn't have mattered, instant 'it's over'. But with Carl…? Why would he do this to her and make it hurt so much…?_

_Jumping when her cell phone rang, she absently answered, not even caring who it was. "Hello?"_

"… _Hi."_

_Her eyes darkened. On second thought. "I think I'm hanging up now, CHIHAYA."_

" _You have every right to but…if you could just hear me out for a minute."_

" _I don't want to hear your excuses!" That he'd use her to try to get back to Rosa, the ass!_

" _I'm not…calling for myself, Katie. I'm calling for Carl."_

_She paused. What…? "Either way, it's all excuses."_

" _Anything I'd say to try to mask what I did to Rosa would be an 'excuse'" Chihaya said, his voice rather strange now that she was actually listening, "However, anything to do with Carl's involvement is the truth."_

" _Truth and lies are the same to a liar" Katie spat._

" _Do you think I'd call you to lie to you, Katie? Have I ever cared that much?"_

_Katie opened her mouth to counter…but faltered and glared. "He's your best friend, Chihaya, he had to have known."_

_Chihaya sighed miserably, "He is my best friend. My best friend that I've known pretty much my entire life. The same guy I know would lose his mind if I told him anything that had happened."_

_"Y-"_

" _You know Carl, Katie, and so do I. If I told him, he'd be torn between us and where his loyalty lies and you know what? I may be an ass and a horrible person but I could never do that to him. My promises mean nothing anymore but I promise Carl had no idea what I did. I made sure of that because…I do care about him."_

_Katie tapped her foot, torn between disbelief and anxiety, "He was acting strangely, like he had something to say but just didn't have the guts to. What's THAT about if it's not about THIS!"_

_She sensed his brief hesitation…not like he was faltering in what he was saying, strangely, but that it was something he had no business to tell her about. "That's between you and Carl. I…I just want you to know that he loves you and he misses you and…and he hates me too. He quit today, furious because my actions came between you two. And…and I don't have any desire for that to happen. I…I need at least him to be happy."_

_Katie swallowed and Chihaya said in a quiet emotionless tone, "Go see him, please…?"_

_She hesitated and Chihaya mumbled, "Of course, I can't make you do anything but…for his sake, at least, go see him and listen to what he has to say. I promise, everything will make sense with him if you give him the chance."_

"… _Bye, Chihaya."_

" _So long."_

_She stared at her phone and shook her head, not sure she could agree with any of that. As far as she was concerned she should ignore everything Hideyoshi Chihaya had ever said._

… _But she had this nagging feeling in her stomach to follow through. But…_

_Should she? Pinching her skull, she wondered just how bad things could get now…it all seemed like some sick game and they'd somehow hit rock bottom. Thinking back to a year ago, remembering how happy they were, it all seemed like a realistic dream…_

… _What did she do?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chihaya methodically counted the drawer that night, making sure everything was in order. He left messages hours ago for all chefs that were looking, offering them each a position. Carl was gone, as was Yuuba in this debacle, and as much as he wished it, he couldn't do it alone. 

He washed every dish from that day, stacks and stacks of cake crusted plates and glasses. He swept the floor, replaced the tablecloths with clean ones and threw the others in the small washer in the back. He replaced the flower displays. Roses. 

Everything was clean and he stood there for a moment before looking at his cell phone, the device always making him choke up a little. 2:05 am…it took him and Carl 45 minutes topped but alone, it took him four hours… 

Replacing the device in his pocket, he took out his keys and languidly started for the door. He supposed Bion was a bust now. She never played and he assumed she hadn't thought to kick his character out of the house so if he happened to sign on, well, he'd be lying there with the character that resembled her far too much in the home they decorated with their dog and baby. He laughed bitterly to keep himself from weeping anymore. Chihaya had never cried so much in his life. 

It was a mistake. No matter what angle he looked at it, it was a mistake. An irreversible mistake… 

What could he do now…? What did he have to live for without Rosa? Apparently Carl had abandoned him too. A majority of the friends he'd made over the past few years were mutual, they'd have no interest in picking sides. He swallowed. No more random Ray, huh? Or Jake. Or any of the girls, really… 

Souta probably wouldn't risk losing Dorothy, why would he? Juro and Enju may give him a second chance… 

But that was all a moot point, wasn't it? Those were friends. Those weren't going to be the people he was going to wake up with for the rest of his life. Those weren't the ones that would be with him whether he was rich or poor, through sickness and in health… 

Less than a month ago that all disappeared and he just didn't know what it even meant. He swallowed the burning coal, his eyes burning despite his vows. His mother told him to get over it, he could 'do better'. The hell he could. His dad hadn't said anything but he'd warned him before. 'You're playing with fire', 'be careful'. God, those common sense things even _his_ dad saw he failed to pick up on. 

Her face full of anger, yelling at him, hating him, filled his eyes and he clenched them shut. Stop it, no more. He didn't…he didn't mean to. He didn't, he'd take it back if it meant his life, he would. What did any of this even mean now? 

Chihaya heard a click. 

He was locking the door to Yume with all these dark thoughts in his head but his eyes widened as he noticed a reflection in the glass behind him. Gaping, startled, he turned around… 

And was met by a gun. 

Whoever it was had a bandana around his mouth, his eyes dancing around, full of fear. "O-open the door and give me the money!" 

Chihaya was in disbelief. He was getting _robbed_? Could his life sink any lower? Taking a breath, he murmured, turning back to open the door, his visage calm but inside his heart was racing and he was scared senseless, "Okay, you don't have to point the gun…" 

Sticking the key in the door, he realized that this was divine retribution. He emotionally cheated on the only woman he'd ever love, he hit that same woman because he thought _she'd_ cheated when in fact she'd faced things he couldn't even fathom, and then, he lost her. He realized at that moment he hadn't seen Mai since, damn her. 

One mistake, he thought unhappily. He supposed he deserved the karma of being robbed. It still left him with this undeniable urge to cry, unsure of the implications of it all. Truly, what did it all mean when everything slipped away so easily because of one extremely stupid mistake? 

"Hey Iro, you got the money yet?" called a voice out in the night. 

The guy jumped, yelping, "You son of a bitch, don't say my name!" 

When he jumped, his finger…must have slipped. 

For a second, Chihaya just stared, wide-eyed, as the Yume logo on the glass front door became covered with blood. He looked at the glass form a strange flower shape at where the bullet met, the outside shattering but not falling before finally looking down and seeing the gigantic hole in his chest… 

Blood gurgled down his lips as his lids slowly closed, his eyes rolling back as he lurched to the side, falling. Oh, that's what it meant… 

…The dream was dead. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shomura Carl had fallen into a dreamless sleep. Getting a hot angry adrenaline rush, he threw himself into trying to find a job. He searched on the computer and typed in 'culinary'. 

Various little shops had popped up, probably similar to Yume in some form…but staring at the requirements, the type of personality they were looking for, he kept having flashbacks of his 'best friend'. 

" _Hey Carl, listen to this."_

_Carl had been sitting in his family's mansion, playing some game he couldn't recall on their movie screen sized flat television. Chihaya had meandered in, looking like he'd just gotten out of school, still in the chef uniform. Carl had the luxury of going to class whenever he wanted as he still lived with his parents. Shocking to him, Chihaya had left Wensington the day after he turned eighteen. He'd been saving money, he said, and had found this place about twenty minutes away. Carl had been crushed. 'What if I just want to come over and play video games?', 'I'm not that far away, idiot' had been the fellow's response._

_But Chihaya had to work to support himself, something Carl hadn't matured enough to appreciate at that time. Chihaya was nineteen, went to school full time and worked in the morning everyday. Chihaya had always been…responsible._

_Chihaya sat beside him slightly, never one for close contact of any sort at that point, blinking at him. "You know Nyoko, right?"_

_Carl nodded, "Yea, she's one of the professors. Super nice…what about her?"_

" _Well, she called me after class, weirdly enough, and was all gushing about how amazing I was at baking and stuff and…well, she actually…offered me a job" Chihaya said slowly._

" _That's awesome!" gasped Carl, "What's the job?"_

" _She has a few cafés called 'Yume' and she just opened another location. Dude, she wants me to be like…a manager."_

_Carl was startled. "…A manager? You're nineteen!"_

" _I know that" sulked Chihaya before shrugging, "She's super impressed with my skill, she said. And she heard how I worked to pay for my rent and stuff in the morning. She insisted I could at least have some control over the times I_ _worked._ _"_

" _That is too cool" Carl gushed, "You run a restaurant!"_

" _A café" he amended simply before shrugging awkwardly, "Anyway, I have this one lady who USED to be a manager but doesn't have time for it, she just wants to cook at night which is perfect for my school schedule. But, um, I was wondering if…you were interested in being my…assistant…manager?"_

_Carl was startled. Looking back now, he kind of had to laugh at how spoiled he was. He'd actually been horrified by the aspect of 'working'. "ME?"_

" _Well yea, you're like my only friend" Chihaya grumbled, clearly sheepish about the admission, "And you cook, we go to the same school. I mean, yea, you still depend on your parents but having your own cash never hurt anybody. B-besides, only if you're interested. I just…know I'd prefer it if you said 'yes'."_

_Carl recalled considering it because he'd had nothing but pretty much negative feelings. But Chihaya looked so nervous and he knew it'd taken a lot for the guy to ask him in the first place so he agreed._

… _Honestly, it was one of the best times of his life. Like, who just got to do what they aspired to do right off the bat so easily? Carl knew he wanted to cook and here he was…cooking. And as an assistant manager, at that! He'd never forget the first day they walked in together and gagged almost simultaneously when they just saw how…cute it was._

_It was slow going at first, him and Chihaya usually just playing cards or checkers in the early days, only one waitress employed. Eventually, people that already knew about Yume from older establishments came in. They made their mark, he knew, as those people started becoming 'regulars' and those regulars started referring them. It was so…exciting._

_They graduated around twenty, a pretty high accomplishment in itself. And unlike their other classmates, they'd already begun their career path. He felt proud. His mother had seemed taken aback he started working 'so early' but was delighted when she came to visit. 'What a darling little place for my darling!'… though she noted he was tired looking. Well, living in Wensington, he had to wake up hours earlier to get here on time…_

_Surprisingly his mother suggested he get an apartment close by. He hadn't figured she'd give him up so easily. Of course, she was over there semi-daily in those days so it probably didn't matter that much._

_He'd felt so…independent then and he supposed it was thanks to Chihaya. Standing next to him one night as the fellow locked and secured the front door, he'd said, "Hey, Chihaya?"_

" _What?"_

" _Thanks."_

_Chihaya looked at him, bewildered, before grunting, "For WHAT? You were my only choice, baka."_

_He thought that just meant Chihaya only had him as an option which didn't make any sense…_

But whatever. It didn't matter now. That home, that origin, was done. He…he had to move on. 

Biting his lip, he clenched his forehead. But he…didn't _want_ to. Why had Chihaya been so stupid? Why did he have to drag him down with him? 

Carl's brief faltering into those warm reveries of the past disappeared when he remembered that now, as a result of his 'friend', he'd probably lost the love of his life. Damn it all… 

He just…wanted things to go back to how they were. When he was the bad one and Chihaya was the dependable…damned reversals… 

Carl jumped when his doorbell rang before sulking. It was probably Chihaya. His mother was in Switzerland and he had no one else that came to see him. Of course, he had no desire to see that guy ever again. 

Suddenly the ringing became continuous and he hissed, " _Go away_ , Chihaya!" 

He was met by silence before a voice called, "Fine then!" 

Carl almost tripped over his own feet as he jumped, his heart in his throat. W-what? Standing, rushing to the door frantically, he swung it open and panted, startled. 

…Katie. 

She glowered at him as she pushed past, "You have two minutes." 

"…Two minutes?" 

"To explain _why_ you have been acting so funny if it wasn't because you were pretending you didn't know what had happened with Rosa and Chihaya" she glared. 

Gaping at her, alarmed, he gawked for words. W-what was this? Wa-was he getting a second chance? How did this happen? 

Carl was frightened. Katie looked at him expectantly. This would seem mighty convenient. 'Oh, well, I was going to pop the question to you, that's why!'. He bit his lip, gazing at her. But…it was the honest sincere truth. 

"One minute, Carl" Katie mumbled, her shoulders slouching. 

Yelping, he scurried towards his room. No, it didn't matter. If Katie believed it was a cover up, then that was it. He had done all he could. But if he passed up this opportunity, he'd only hate himself forever. 

Grabbing the ring out of his drawer, he grabbed the receipt too, folding it so the date was showing…well, it was evidence. Apparently physical evidence was a big thing now. 

Running back out, he found Katie seated on the couch, her arms crossed as she leered at him. The banging of his heart was ringing in his head and he was ready to faint. He tripped over, collapsing before her, resting his head in her lap, breathing heavily. 

"…Will you marry me?" 

…That's it? 

He felt Katie stiffen and he clenched his teeth, horrified, as he slowly lifted his head. She was staring at him, her eyes wide as saucers, her lips apart, astonished. "…What?" 

"T-that's what I've been acting so weird about. I've wanted to ask you for weeks and weeks and-and I was so afraid and nervous and-and I know I was acting weird so of course you thought I was acting funny!" he gushed before opening the jewelry box. 

Katie jolted, gasping loudly and squeakily, her hands flying to her lips. He pursed his lips, showing her the ring and the date when he bought it… "J-just so you don't think this is a cop out. I…truly had no idea what Chihaya had done, Katie…I just…I just was being the same old wuss, afraid to…to ask you." 

Sucking his cheek, he held her hand, "…So…?" 

"C-Carl, I…I'm…I'm speechle…" 

Tears welled in her eyes and she slowly smiled, shakily, embarrassed, "Y...yes." 

Carl froze before looking at her straight in the face. "R-really? Yo-you-" 

"You're such a baka! How could you be so nervous to ask me a simple question?" Katie demanded, wiping her eyes. 

"How is that a 'simple question'? 'Yes'? You said 'yes'?" Carl blurted. 

Katie laughed shakily, hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, you dope." 

Carl's whole body relaxed and he laughed into her stomach, in disbelief, "Oh…oh my God, I was so worried…I was so worried I'd lost you…" 

Katie smiled warmly, giving him a kiss…oh…thank…God. 

…It kind of made sense, really. As Chihaya had said, the Carl they knew would have been in complete disarray if he had a secret like that on his mind. He'd be a super mess and Carl had just been…jittery. It wasn't an overly troubling kind of jittery either, just sort of odd. And that it was over him freaking out about asking her to marry him? 

…It made perfect sense and she was…so happy. 

Blushing, impassioned, she kissed him slowly, warmly. His cheeks flushed too but he accepted her affections completely. It wasn't too much of a stretch to find herself in his bed, undressing him as they pressed flesh against flesh, reuniting… it was… 

Perfect. So she assumed… 

She'd started to dream about her wedding, excited to wake and question Carl about when they should hold it. The happy reveling turned briefly into a nightmare when she remembered that she'd definitely want Rosa to be her maid of honor… 

…But Carl couldn't have Chihaya as his best man. 

She loathed him, she truly did, any way she looked at it. Nonetheless, she supposed without his entreaties to her to give Carl a chance to explain himself, she wouldn't have. It was ironic but Chihaya was one of the sincerest people she'd known. He felt no reason to lie or hold punches. Until this once and, well, that was bad enough. 

It was a reversal, she realized. Rosa and Chihaya were supposed to be the married couple. They were the happiest of any of them, no matter how their personalities interacted. They were the ideal… 

…And now? 

Katie jumped, startled, when she heard ringing somewhere within the dark room. Carl was hugging her against him as he slept, his pale skin aglow in the moonlight. Katie grimaced as her eyes barely wanted to open and lifted her head slightly to look at the clock. Four am? 

Scowling, wondering who was calling at this time of morning, she reached over him carefully to the nightstand where his cell lied and answered. "Hello…? 

… What? 

Katie sat up as she listened to the voice of a hectic doctor slowly, "…This is his fiancée. He's sleeping right now…is something the matter?" 

The tale entreated to her seemed bizarre and completely impossible. "…Oh my God, are you…are you _sure_?" 

Biting her lip, she shook Carl's shoulder…he grumbled something unintelligible before looking at her, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Katie…? What? Who's on the phone…?" 

"It's the hospital. They said something's happened to Chihaya." 

Carl grunted briskly, turning over away from her, "The hell I care about that…" 

Katie bit her lip. "…I'll get him up and we'll be there as soon as possible." 

He looked over his shoulder at her, incredulous, as she ended the call. "Katie, I have _no_ intention of even _thinking_ about Chihaya again. I am _not_ going to have anything to do with him." 

"Carl-" 

"Because of _him_ I almost lost _you_. And because he was an idiot too! Ugh, whatever. Good riddance" Carl muttered, closing his eyes. 

Katie grimaced and grasped his shoulder, "Carl…Chihaya called me today." 

Carl's brown eyes slowly opened again and he looked back at her. "…What?" 

"He's the only reason I came over here, Carl. He…he told me he'd never have put that kind of stress on you, that he cares about you. He told me that you had a good reason for the way you were acting and…and he was right. I agree, he's made a horrible, _horrible_ mistake but…" 

Carl stared at her, still in disbelief that Chihaya would do anything of the sort for him, before shaking his head, "What did they say happened? Seizure…?" 

"No, it's…crazy. They said something happened at Yume, that he was robbed and they attacked him or something…" 

"That's ridiculous" Carl grunted, "Yume is in the safest place ever. Not to mention I really _just_ saw him." 

"Well…we should still check" Katie insisted. 

Carl moaned, rolling his eyes, before sitting up, scratching the back of his neck. "This is it." 

"Yes." 

Dressing, he felt annoyed. This was silly. Chihaya was probably fine. The most that could happen at Yume was he cut himself with a knife. For them to call him for _that._ Well, at least he could go and instruct him to remove Carl from his emergency contact. 

Katie was pretty hectic, weirdly enough, dragging him towards the hospital. He wasn't in nearly as big a hurry. However… 

"…What's going on?" 

Carl frowned at his fiancée before following her gaze. His mouth fell open a little…wh…what? 

Police officers were around the door of Yume, yellow 'do not enter' tape around the busted door of the shop. Carl's heart jumped to his throat when he saw so much… 

…Blood. 

W….what had…? Had…? 

Gaping, he now began to run faster than Katie. What the hell? What…what was going on? He hadn't left Chihaya _that_ long ago! What could have possibly happened? 

Running into the hospital, he quickly asked where Hideyoshi Chihaya was…and was directed immediately to 'emergency'. Emergency? 

Katie and him rushed to the steps and he bit his lip as he ran to the station where a nurse sat. "H-hi, um, I'm-I'm Shomura Carl. A doctor called and told me Hideyoshi Chihaya is here?" 

The nurse nodded and quickly left. A surgeon came back, looking almost exasperated. "You're here. Time is of the essence." 

"D-doctor, what's happened? What's wrong with Chihaya?" he questioned frantically. 

The doctor sighed, taking off his mask, looking tense, "Around two am, apparently he was held at gunpoint. Attempted robbery.." 

…Two AM? What was he doing there that late? And-and _robbery_? "R-robbery?" 

The man nodded, "I think the police said they were located about an hour later, having run before they could retrieve any money. One confessed that he accidentally shot Hideyoshi-san in the back but left him there." 

… _Shot_? 

"Oh my God" rasped Katie as the blood drained from Carl's face, "H-how long was he out there, doctor?" 

"A passerby found him at around 3:30. He was bleeding out for at least a good hour" the man murmured. 

Carl turned away, his eyes widened as he lurched towards a chair and collapsed there. An…an hour? He was lying there for…? 

"But as I said, time is of the essence. He's lost a lot of blood. We were able to stop the bleeding and only by some miracle he's still breathing but he needs a blood transfusion immediately. He could go into shock any minute." 

Katie nodded, worried, "Well, I'm sure one of us can donate it if you don't have it!" 

"Well…that's where it gets tricky and why I called you…" 

Katie's brow rose, "Tricky? What's so tricky about that?" 

"Chihaya's blood type…" 

Her eyes widened and she turned to her fiancé who droned out that line, monotone, though the look on his face was full of horror. "It's O negative…" 

Katie frowned, shaking her head, "…So?" 

"O negative has become one of the absolute rarest blood types. It's almost a genetic mutation right now" the doctor sighed gravely, "Maybe a good two percent of the continent of Japan have that type of blood. And unfortunately, it's the only blood that is not interchangeable with any other type, it _has_ to be O negative." 

Katie gaped, startled, and Carl started to sob, "I-I shouldn't have left him! He-he almost never closes the store alone! At least a _waitress_ is there but-but he had to have been all alone tonight and-and—oh my God." 

Katie rushed to him, kneeling, "B-baby, you have to know someone with a compatible blood type!" 

But Carl was too busy weeping and Katie winced, standing to face the doctor again, "H-have you contacted his father? Maybe he has the right blood type!" 

The doctor frowned, "Well no, we had a number for his parents but I'm assuming they must have changed them and he never updated the information…" 

Katie nodded swiftly and grabbed Carl's phone, searching for Mark's number, biting her lip. She prayed he had the right blood type because the only other option she knew… 

Well…they may not be so willing to help. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Are you better now? You've been acting like such a bitch lately." 

Hideyoshi Mark sat in his office, tired, as he tapped his fingertips against the wooden desk. Shaking his head, talking to his wife on the phone, he muttered. "Did you need something, Julia?" 

"Ugh, you're still a bitch." 

"I'm not the bitch." 

Julia huffed, apparently having fled to Brazil to escape his 'bitchy' attitude. Figured, really. She never liked to resolve any issue they may have. Signing some things after thoroughly going through them, he shook his head. "I want to have sex with my wife at least once a year, Julia. I'm sorry I'm a wee bit 'old-fashioned'." 

"It's stifling." 

"The _hell_ it is!" Mark slammed his fist down, "Look, Julia, I've wanted to tell you this for weeks-" 

"Don't" she said quietly. 

He seethed, "Will you let me talk?" 

"I know what you're going to say…and I could never agree to it so I don't want you to say it. I…don't want to have to leave you." 

His green eyes widened and he gaped, speechless. What…? 

"…Good night, Julia." 

"Good night, Mark" she said, her voice betraying relief. 

Pressing 'end' on his smartphone, he stared at the device, wide-eyed, for a moment. Didn't…want to leave him? Because he wanted them to try being with just each other, at least to give it a shot? Maybe he wouldn't like it either! But…that'd she'd actually… _leave_ him? 

Slumping back against his chair, he gaped for a long time before pursing his lips, his eyes narrowing. So it was _that_ easy, huh? Their relationship, if there ever was one, could be over just like that? After everything? He provided _everything_ for her! She was a French expatriate with few Japanese ties, she got wealth from _him_. He helped her in these crazy excursions! She'd not have had this life _without_ him. 

…Wait. He…helped her sleep with other people. They went months without seeing each other, a year without intimacy...and he helped her do it! He was _helping_ her have a life without him! 

Burying his face in his hands, he laughed bitterly. Why? What had made him decide to enter into this insane union that made utterly no sense to him now? What made him want this woman that was happier with other people than him as his wife? What _possibly_ made him think this was worth doing? 

He jumped when his cell phone rang and he glared. It was probably Julia again, it was almost four in the morning. Hell if he wanted to speak to her about anything. He'd send her the divorce papers tomorrow if he had to, he… 

He wanted out. What made him want to be tied to her in any way besides the lust and his own one-sided love…? 

Scowling as the phone started to ring again after it had stopped, he whipped it up, irritated, " _What_ , J-" 

"H-hi, H-Hideyoshi-san?" 

Mark frowned, startled by the meek young female voice that met him. It took him a second but he recognized it. "…Hello, uh…Katie…was it?" 

…Why was his son's ex-fiancée's best friend calling him…? Looking at the phone quickly, he observed it was Carl's number. Okay…? 

"I'm sorry to call you at this terribly late hour, sir, b-but it's a super emergency and-and I know you'd want to know." 

Mark raised a brow, "…What's up?" 

"It's Chihaya, he's…he's been in a bad incident and he's…really, really hurt." 

… 

…What? 

"…What are you talking about? I haven't heard anything" Mark said, slowly rising. 

Katie sighed, trembling, "The hospital couldn't reach you, he's…he's in really bad trouble. You have to come soon!" 

…What? His mind started to race as he rushed down the steps of the large mansion, snatching his keys off the marble table. "…I'll be there momentarily. What's the hospital?" 

"H-Hondo! Pl-please hurry!" 

Mark was in his sports car, beaming down the streets, pretty incredulous. Security kept tabs on Chihaya. If anything serious had happened to his only child, he'd have known the second it happened. Not to mention nothing should have happened to begin with, that's what security was supposed to prevent. 

But… 

He pulled into the parking lot almost at breakneck speeds and scowled, slamming the door as he rushed to the entrance. He asked the receptionist to direct him to Hideyoshi Chihaya…and was told to go to the Severe Unit. 

…What? 

Darting up the steps, deciding the elevator would go too slow for his patience, he made his way to the floor. Panting as he jogged towards the girl and Carl who were sitting in the waiting room, he yelped out, almost choking, "What's going on?" 

Carl was sobbing and he gritted his teeth. What the hell? What the hell was happening? The fellow finally looked up, his face red, "Mark, oh my God. He-he was at Yume and-and he was there _so_ late and-and apparently some guys came up and-and started to rob him. Th-then they shot him, oh my God..." 

Mark stared at him blankly for a moment, not comprehending what was just voiced to him. "…Chihaya…was shot." 

Carl nodded rapidly and stood, "Th-that's why--" 

"One moment." 

Carl's eyes widened as Mark whipped out his cell phone, his blood on fire, as he dialed the number of his 'security'. Hissing in a deadly tone, rattled with utter fury, he gritted, "Get your ass up here _now_." 

"Mark-" 

Turning when swiftly a group of three rushed up the steps, wearing the typical black suits, they appeared scared. Mark sucked his cheek, staring at them as they squirmed. "So…what do I actually pay you for?" 

"S-sir?" 

"Where were you bastards when my son, apparently, was getting, oh _,_ _shot_?" 

They were quiet for a moment before the leader finally spoke, "We…we had to go take care of some other business, sir-" 

"You have no 'other business'. Your 'business' is to _fucking_ take care of my _only_ child!" Mark blared, betraying his cool visage with rage. 

The bumbling imbeciles flinched back and Carl cried, "Please, Mark, there's time for this _later_. Chihaya's life is in danger!" 

He wheeled, facing Carl, his heart pounding uncontrollably. "W-what? How?" 

"He…he lied there so long, about an hour, that he-he nearly bled out and he-he really badly needs a transfusion before he goes into shock" Carl quickly explained. 

Mark gazed at him and he didn't turn to face them, in absolute and total disbelief, but questioned, "…You not only let him get shot…you let him lie there…?" 

"Oh no…" Katie whispered. 

Carl and Mark looked to her and followed her gaze. Carl looked like he could faint dead away and the blood drained from his face. 

They'd wheeled Chihaya into an observational room with a wide window. Mark lifelessly wandered to it, pressing his fingers against the glass. 

Chihaya was whiter than unblemished snow, a remnant of blood on his lip, his eyelids appearing dark and heavy. He had wires all over his body, keeping him alive, a bloody gauze taped to his chest. From here Mark could measure the seconds between each of his shallow breaths. 

He could barely swallow the pain in his throat. Oh yea…that…that…was why. 

Carl came to and transported to his side, crying, "He just needs O negative blood, Mark, then he'll be fine. The doctors said that it's so rare they don't have any in stock, s-so-" 

"I'm…I'm type A" he whispered brokenly. No… 

"W-what about Julia?" 

"She's-she's A _too_ and she's in Brazil anyway, s-so-" 

"Oh my God, oh my God" Carl sobbed, clenching his hair and pacing, "Why is this happening? How could this happen?" 

Mark stared at his son and clenched his hands, shaking, "It's…I don't know _anyone_ with that blood type. I-I mean, maybe I do but it's so uncommon and it'd-it'd take forever to find anyone-" 

Carl just choked and turned back to Katie. This was the happiest day of his life just a few hours ago. He hadn't lost the love of his life and they were going to get married. He was going to start over anew. He'd decried Chihaya but… 

" _Look at the little baby..." mock-cooed one of the bigger kids._

" _Does the baby want his mama? He is a mama's boy" another jeered._

_Carl had just cried, rubbing his eyes as they teased him in kindergarten. It had been a daily thing and at some points he was used to it, others, it hurt him deeply. This was one of the cases of the latter. He'd yelped when one suddenly reached into his pocket, grabbed his inhaler…_

" _He-hey, give that back!"_

" _Why? What are you going to do about it? Wheeze to death?"_

" _Yea! Stupid kid, can't even breathe right!"_

_Carl's lower lip started to tremble and he remembered now threatening to tell his mommy, which if he'd been smart he would have known that would make them tease him even more._

_However…_

" _Hey, why don't you just leave him alone?"_

_Carl looked up, surprised, as little Chihaya had wandered over, looking irritated. Carl remembered his thoughts about Hideyoshi Chihaya back then prior to having met him. He was a quiet boy, always kept to himself, and really was not out to make friends. Not many kids liked him at all and, because of that, Carl decided not to like him either, despite the fact they still got the same kind of bully treatment…_

" _What's it to you, Hideyoshi?" one boy demanded._

_He'd grumbled, "It's one thing to just pick on him but to pick on him about having asthma? You're a bunch of jerks. Just give him his inhaler back."_

_They naturally bristled at being called 'jerks' and of course the beat down ensued. They didn't 'win' in any definition of the word but Carl would always remember how touched he was silent recluse Hideyoshi had come to his rescue. In not knowing Chihaya and how he had some sense of honor worked, he followed him, truly believing that he, deep down, wanted a friend. Chihaya had bristled and demanded he leave him alone…Carl never was good at taking a hint._

_From that point on though, Chihaya was always in the thick of everything with him. Chihaya always joked he was the brains of their duo and to some extent, it was probably true. Everything was Chihaya's idea and he knew how to keep them out of trouble in the long run while Carl just got them into it with his dilly confusion. Chihaya could have left him behind a long time ago…_

' _For WHAT? You were my only choice, baka.'_

...But he never did. Hideyoshi Chihaya had done a lot of things but the one thing he'd never done was leave Carl behind. Chihaya always looked out for him. He was listening, he did care. The man called Katie for him to convince her he'd done nothing wrong. Maybe he was the cause of it, his almost loss of Katie, but he had called Katie _for him._

He took Carl with him 'as his only choice' because they were best friends, who else...who else could there be? 

Carl shook uncontrollably, gnawing on his bottom lip until he tasted blood. His dad cheated on his mother once, he recalled, with a woman he'd thought 'suited his nature'. Carl had always been angry at him for that. But Leona forgave him and so had he. It was…a mistake. 

Chihaya wasn't perfect, he made mistakes too. He was only human. Chihaya knew Carl would be a nervous heap if he knew anything about the affair. If he wanted to get technical, _not_ telling him was for his benefit too. 

Chihaya was always protecting him…and he'd always just let him _down._

"You guys _have_ to know someone, you j-just have to" Mark pleaded, his voice unlike any tone Carl had ever heard. 

Carl whimpered, overwhelmed with emotions, "I-I called Souta and all our friends. None of them have the right blood type either." 

Clenching his head, he glanced to Katie… 

…She looked…apprehensive. 

Releasing his skull, he stared at her, stunned. "Katie…? Do you…do you know someone?" 

She grimaced and gazed at her feet, "Well…" 

"Why didn't you say anything? Who is it?" Carl rushed, grasping her shoulders with renewed hope. 

The younger woman hesitated and Carl almost grew angry. Why was she wasting time? If she knew someone— 

"…Rosa is O negative." 

… 

" _No…_ _why_?" bemoaned Carl, dropping his face into his hands. 

"I-I don't think she'd do it. I mean, it's Rosa, so maybe she would but I-I'm not sure" she whispered, raspy. 

Before Carl remarked, Mark made a mad dash for the exit. Carl gaped after him, "Mark?" 

…Deep down, Carl knew what he was about to do…and he prayed in his heart of hearts that it worked. 

…Chihaya was his best friend. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Koji…" 

Yagami Popuri scowled at her husband, the man asleep on the couch, surrounded in his paperwork… 'The market is booming right now, baby, I'll probably have to pull an all-nighter to get all this work done…', he'd said when she tried to coax him to bed. He'd just gotten over a mild cold so she'd been against it but, well, he was nothing if he wasn't insistent. Of course, his body wasn't nearly as willing to comply, apparently. 

Yawning, rubbing her eyes as she walked over to shake him, she jumped when the doorbell rang. Gaping, shocked, she glanced at the clock to make sure she hadn't misread the alarm clock upstairs. No, four in the morning. What on Earth…? 

Koji came to with the sound, his eyes narrowed groggily before sitting up, "…Did I hear the doorbell?" 

It started to ring rampantly after he asked and he sulked, "Who the f—k is that this time of morning…?' 

"It has to be an emergency" Popuri gushed, rushing towards the entry. 

She yelped as Koji magically was behind her, grabbing her arm, "Or an intruder. Get back." 

Popuri pouted as he went to the door, peering out the peephole, his dark brow raising. She frowned, wrapping her robe around herself as she came closer, "Who is it?" 

"…Mark." 

"…Mark?" 

Rosa hadn't talked much about it, really. When she came home in the summer, she seemed highly depressed. She told them simply that her and Chihaya had broken up. This had startled everyone, really, and Koji demanded to know 'what the hell he did?'. Rosa insisted that they just grew apart and that this long distance thing truly hadn't worked out. Koji had gotten surprisingly quiet before even more surprisingly questioning, "…Do you…regret losing him?" 

Rosa was silent for a moment before murmuring, "…A little." 

But well, whatever the case, there was no reconciliation as Popuri nor anyone had seen Chihaya. One would think that if the relationship was over between their kids, however, they wouldn't be seeing…those two. However, for him to be here at four in the morning… 

Popuri came over and opened the door. Her red eyes widened as Mark looked an absolute and completely disheveled mess, unlike his normal kept appearance, his verdant eyes dancing madly as he looked totally out of breath. "P-Popuri, is-is Rosa here?" 

"…Yes, she's asleep. Why-?" 

"Please! I need her help so badly, you have to let me talk to her!" he pleaded. 

"Mark, what's wrong…?" Popuri said slowly. He was acting strange. 

"Please, he's…he's…my only…" Mark broke off and buried his face in his hands as he breathed heavily. 

Koji frowned and Popuri gazed at Mark helplessly before murmuring, "If it involves Chihaya, Mark, we're not sure Rosa's…" 

"Mama, papa, what's all the noise…?" 

They both looked to the top of the step where Rosa stood, looking confusedly down at them before her scarlet eyes widened. "Mark…? 

Popuri winced and started to say that they could ask him to leave. She'd been so upset and miserable, it wasn't like the child she knew at all. She wanted to protect her daughter, but… 

She gasped as Mark fell to his face, prostrating on the ground. What--? 

"Please! I know he was stupid and made a mistake but-but please! He really needs your help this one last time, it-it's all I ask! Please, please, Rosa, please…" he wept, "He's my only child. He's…" 

He choked, the implication of his words biting him with misery. He knew the idea of marrying Julia wouldn't have come into play if it weren't for Chihaya. As much as he could hold him to blame as he had in the past, he couldn't help but smile every time he saw that little picture of him dressed like a sailor in Julia's lap. Or the little picture of their family with buttons. He hadn't wanted to be a father but… 

Julia was ready to let him go. The only bond left they had was him and Chihaya was probably one of the only good things that came out of their relationship, no matter how horrible of a parent he'd been, no matter how much of a mistake his marriage to Julia possibly was. 

Chihaya was his only child and in the face of his eventual division with his wife… 

"He's…all I have…" 

He wanted to wretch because he knew that this sob story probably meant nothing after what occurred between Rosa and his son. She'd probably snort at him, laugh for kneeling before her and begging for her help. It was what people did… 

He…he was all alone. 

Mark lifted his head, embittered, realizing too late the nature of people, and started to stand and apologize for showing up so late. His son could be going into shock now but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. All the money on Earth couldn't save him at this second. In the end, what had it done for him? 

He was alone. His son...his son was alone too. 

He jumped, shocked, when hands were so suddenly on his shoulders, gripping them tightly. He expected it was Koji ready to throw him out. However, looking up, he was astonished to find Rosa before him, her face filled with worry. 

"Mark, what's happened? What are you saying? What's wrong with Chihaya?" 

Mark swallowed and stared at her for a second longer. He forgot that sometimes there were those angels in the world that cared and for the briefest nanosecond he was even angry that his son betrayed her so. 

Biting his lip, grasping her hand, he got out, "He's at the hospital. P-please, come with me…" 

Rosa frowned and nodded, darting up the steps and returning wearing a wrinkled pair of jogging shorts and a tank top. Koji scowled, finally saying: "I'm coming too." 

It didn't matter to Mark either way at that second and he rushed them out to his car, racing across the bridge to hopefully save his son's life. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You're a bit of a bleeding heart type, aren'tcha, Posie?" 

Yagami Rosa lied horizontal on a bed, a line of tubing running from her to her direct left. Her eyes were clenched shut. One, because she couldn't stand to see her blood flowing out of her body, and two… 

She'd been stunned out of her sleep by the doorbell ringing and figured it was a family member with some kind of emergency. But to her surprise, it was…Mark? 

Her once almost future father-in-law looked completely out of sorts. To some extent she'd wanted to demand what he could possibly want… 

And then he fell to his face, as if praying to her, and sobbed out the most heartbreaking entreaty she'd heard. Hideyoshi Mark, his name worth multi-billions, who could have anything he possibly wanted, was begging her for help? …It had been too unsettling. 

…And it had something to do with Chihaya. 

She'd gone with him because she knew that part of her would always care for him even if they were over. When her, Mark, and her father arrived at the hospital, she'd wished for the life of her that part didn't exist. 

He was sitting out, almost as if on display, and he looked so dead. Her heart had clenched and she wanted to cry. As angry as she was, as much as she despised him, she had absolutely no desire to see him hurt like that. She wanted the one that hurt him like that dead… 

It made her ache. 

The doctor came up, looking at them all, and said something about needing O negative blood and she almost thoughtlessly told him, 'I'm type O, hook her up.' 

They checked her records, confirmed her blood type, and now she was lying there, feeding life back into her ex. She'd called Max to tell him and to distract her… 

"How is it 'bleeding heart', Max? I'm just going to let him die?" she demanded sleepily. 

"Of course not, Rosie. I suppose I'd just be at least a tiny bit vindictive…you jumped right on it though." 

Rosa thought about that quietly and finally looked over to Chihaya. His lips were parting underneath the air mask and his skin was still so white. Pursing her lips, she sighed, "Maybe I am crazy." 

"Of course not, you're just an utter sweetie. I expect though that after you revive him you'll keep him out of your life? My baby's been too misery since that whole debacle." 

"…I'll try." 

Rosa looked to him after she got off the phone with Max and felt her heart hurt. Why Chihaya…? What were you thinking…? 

Returning her gaze to the ceiling, closing her eyes, she decided to sleep. She'd save his life tonight but… 

The next day, he looked entirely better, her blood appearing strangely like it'd been some kind of life potion. They took a good amount from her just in case they needed it. He was still unconscious but that was fine. It...it made it somewhat easier. 

Getting ready to leave not only the hospital but his life, she gave him a chaste kiss. His lips were so cold. 

…She had to let go. It was all she could do. 


	26. Savior of the Best of You

"I never dreamed I'd marry in winter…" 

Year two. 

Yagami Rosa smiled as she scribbled out some final notes for her English class. Good lord, who thought of the madness of a class designated merely for one paper? Bleh! She readjusted her phone on the table as she had it on speaker so Murano Katie could hear her better. "Well, it'll be such a treat! And you're such a dear. I'm not sure even _I_ would work my wedding around my friends!" 

Katie had decided they'd marry in December when Rosa would have a break. It really was too much and Rosa wanted to insist they marry when they wanted to, that of course as the maid-of-honor she'd take time off. But Katie gushed, _"I want to marry him. I couldn't wait until Spring or Summer…"_

Must be nice… 

Swallowing her brief bitterness, she forced a smile, "So what does the dress look like?" 

"Oh, too gorgeous! Your grandma is _too_ amazing. And I can't believe she's just making me a _free_ wedding dress. It's impossible." 

Rosa laughed, "Grandma adores you, silly." 

"Oh, I adore her too! Well, I have to go look for flowers. I'll see you in a week, right?" 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, babe!" 

"Okay! G'night, sweetie." 

"G'night…" Rosa drawled off as, at that exact moment, the doorbell rang. 

Frowning, standing and walking over extremely cautiously, she peeked out the peephole and cocked a brow. Opening the door, she questioned, "Maxy, it's a little late there, honey." 

Max hiccuped, his face red with drunkenness but not that sort of ruddy red she'd seen on most men but an endearing almost pink. He was slouched against the door frame, looking down at her from his six feet whatever glory. 

"Heh lef' meh." 

"Oh sweetie…" 

"I' doezn' e'vn fuggin' madduh an' more, Pinkychu, hehz ded ta' meh!" he slurred, swaying madly into the house as she closed the door behind him. 

Rosa scowled as he reached out for the couch, as if getting a grasp on how far away it was before trying to fall into it…and completely missing, hitting the floor hard. "Max, he left you, it hurts. But uh, you don't get insane drunk as the answer, ya' dilly." 

"Youse look like a Pinkychu." 

Rosa smirked some, shaking her head, having hoped to knock her paper out so she could get prepared to head to Japan for the wedding. Well, not tonight, it seemed. 

"I'mz goin' away, Rosie, back ta muh country! Thuh men thurr prolly know how to tre't uh…uh…" 

"Lady…?" Rosa drawled, sitting beside him as he struggled off the floor to sit. 

He gave her a dull expression, "Don' git smart, saucepan." 

"I think I preferred 'Pinkychu' to 'saucepan'." 

"Wha' am I sayin' tho…? I can' leave my Rose…" he sighed, contently burying his face in her boobs, something that occurred whether he was drunk or not. 

She groaned, petting his hair and rolling her eyes around, "Max, I'm gonna need you to stay out of relationships for about a month. Only I let you get away with depressed face nesting. Any other woman …" 

He lifted his head, falling back against the couch, covering his face with his hands. Silent for quite a few minutes, she thought he'd fallen asleep. However… 

"Katiez marryin' Carl?" 

"Yes…" Rosa said slowly. 

"Katiez your bestiez thuz you're her maid-uh-honor?" 

Rosa nodded and Max even more slowly drawled, "And Carlz bestiez is the bastatard…?" 

She grimaced and slumped, shrugging, "It's their wedding, Max." 

"'Itz thurr wedding, Max'" he mimicked with a roll of his eyes, "Puh-lez, woman. Youse tell Katie tha' if he'z tharr, you're _not_." 

"I would never do that to my Katie!" gasped Rosa, "If _you_ married someone who had a best man I hated, I would never miss it just for that!" 

Max sniveled, embracing her completely, "Oh Rosie, I love you! I prumus youse won't hate 'em…" 

Rosa snickered and he looked at her, quasi-serious, very super tipsy, "Hez in the pazt." 

"I know" she smiled sadly. 

She helped him up the steps to 'his' bedroom. Why he didn't just move in with her, she had no idea. He was here more than he was at his house. The guest room even had his things in it. Tucking him in as he instantly fell asleep, she kissed his forehead like a doting mother and wandered into her room to settle for bed. 

Curling under the covers, Rosa clenched her eyes shut, getting herself ready ahead of time to face her ex-fiancé. She hadn't seen him since the accident and she really hadn't asked Katie about him…but surely he was the best man and, well, their roles went hand-in-hand. Really, it was like they were the secondary couple of the event. That'd be…horrid. But she'd do it for Katie. She was one of the few good friends she had left. 

…He'd probably feel awkward too, maybe. She just hoped he didn't expect to be able to coax her back because Max was right… 

Hideyoshi Chihaya was in the past. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Murano Katie squealed delightedly as she pranced through the airport terminal, holding her arms out, "Rosa!" 

"Katie!" Rosa gushed, dropping her suitcase to accept the embrace. 

Passersby looked at them strangely, most of them old and still not accepting of the younger generation's open public displays of affection. But whatever, she loved her Katie! 

Katie grabbed one of her suitcases, smiling broadly, "I can't believe it, Rosa. I'm going to be married in like, two weeks!" 

"I can't believe it either! It's so crazy but I'm so happy for you!" 

Climbing into Katie's car, she sighed gravely, "Well, even though I'm a bride, I do have to work in a few hours…but it's not long, promise!" 

"Oh pooh" pouted Rosa, "I guess I'll just go home then. Or maybe go see how excited Carl is, that must be a sight." 

She expected Katie to agree but instead she scowled. "I wouldn't even know. He's too tired to be excited." 

Rosa frowned, shaking her head, "What? Too tired…?" 

"Ugh, I pitied him, you know? I mean, that had to be _hell,_ what happened to him. But now he's spiting my fiancé and making him work nonstop—he's a prick, Rosa." 

"…You mean Chihaya" Rosa deduced. 

Katie nodded emphatically and Rosa scowled, "Well, that's ridiculous! As the best man-" 

"Best man?" Katie quickly interrupted, bewildered, "…Chihaya's not the best man." 

This seriously shocked Rosa. Gaping at her friend as they pulled to a stop light, she repeated, "Chihaya's…not the best man?" 

"Nope. Carl never told me why either but as far as I'm concerned it's for the best, ass that he is" Katie bristled, starting the car up again when the light turned green. 

…What was wrong with him? What was even going on? "So Carl's busy at Yume a lot so he's extra tired before his wedding?" Rosa demanded, growing annoyed. 

Katie sighed gravely and nodded. Rosa, furious, tapped the door before saying briskly, "Drop me off at Yume, I'll straighten this out." 

"Oh sweetie, it's…it's not something you need to intervene in. I'm sure it'd make you uncomfortable seeing him again" Katie said nervously. 

"Whatever, I'm over him. And if I'm over him then I don't need to get nervous seeing him" Rosa grumbled, "And being this cruel to his friend, I can't believe him." 

Though Katie tried to talk her out of it, she was stubborn and the woman finally dropped her off at the location. This was it. The ultimate realization that this man was in her past and she was going to tell him off. It'd…it'd be the final point of no return. She had no reason to play nice if she wouldn't be dealing with him as maid-of-honor. 

Squaring her shoulders, she walked into the groupings of mini-café towards her old place of business where her ex was slaving a poor Carl… 

Rosa was instantly caught off guard, however. 

The door was just…frosted. One couldn't peer inside and it didn't even have the 'Yume' logo on it. She had to force herself not to choke as the cemented pane before the door was whiter than the others. They had to pour the cement again to replace the blood stained plank. 

Steeling herself once more, she opened the door and again was startled. 

Yume was always a bustling place. Sure, there were some seriously slow downtimes but…it didn't ever feel like _this_. 

There was a sparse few people there, quietly drinking a cup of coffee and eating a slice of cake. There was only one waitress and she looked entirely bored. What… 

What had happened…? 

"Ah! Rosa!" 

She looked to the side and put on a smile. Carl came from behind the counter, his brown eyes bright but surely enough, he looked so tired. Rosa accepted his hug and gushed, "Well, how are you doing, Mr. Going-To-Be-Married-Soon?" 

He grinned widely, "Super excited! Oh, I can't believe my sweet Katie is going to be my wife soon, it's so unbelievable." 

"I can't believe it either! But…I've heard about Chihaya mistreating you" Rosa scowled. 

Carl, startled, grimaced before laughing slowly, turning back to the stove, "Rosa-" 

"He has no right to be vindictive to you, Carl! You have a wedding to look to, you shouldn't be working so hard!" Rosa grumbled. 

Carl looked up at the ceiling, his hands on the counter. Rosa came to his side, pursing her lips after she gave a quick glance around. Carl was all alone so he must be in the back. "Where is he? I'll straighten this out this second." 

"Rosa." 

"Don't _protect_ him, Carl" Rosa chastised briskly. 

"Rosa" he groaned, dropping his head, "I know you guys are out to villainize him. But please, stop." 

"Carl-" 

"I haven't told Katie this because I was afraid it'd hurt Chihaya, but…" Carl paused before sighing even heavier, "Chihaya hasn't been here in about five months." 

Rosa gawked, surprised…what? 

Yume was Chihaya's second home, as far as she'd been concerned when they were together. Five months? "Well, that's still…" 

"It's not what you think" he murmured, "He…tried. God, he tried." 

Rosa frowned, confused, and Carl rubbed his brow, "He came back after he finished recovering and…well, basically, he had a nervous breakdown every time. His good days were when he could get past the door to pretty much curl up in a ball in the corner." 

Rosa's eyes widened at this information and Carl leaned against a wall, rolling his eyes around, "I mean, I guess no one thought about Chihaya's _mental_ health. I mean, my God, can you blame him? He got _shot_ here then he lied on the ground and almost bled to death outside the door. It's…it scarred him. Honestly, I don't know a lot that scares Chihaya but that's it. It's really affected everything though. People don't trust the area any more, it's been super bad for business. If Nyoko didn't feed money into it, I'm pretty sure this place should have closed by now." 

She was shocked and Carl rubbed the bridge of his nose, pursing his lips, "I told Nyoko after the stress actually sent Chihaya into a seizure that he needed to go on disability, that his mind is in shambles. She agreed and…well, honestly? I haven't even seen Chihaya in about four months. He doesn't play Bion or do anything anymore. I kind of sort of know one of his neighbors through my mom and ask him to make sure he leaves the house sometimes. The last time I talked to him was to ask him to be my best man, to get him doing something--" 

"…He said no?" 

Carl smiled sadly, glancing at her, "He said that the wedding is for the bride and he knew Katie would make you her maid-of-honor. He said if he was the best man, he knew it'd just upset you so he had to 'decline'. It's sad. I mean, I have friends but…I knew if I got married, it'd be him, so I can't even pick anyone else…" 

Rosa swallowed, her heart throbbing. "W-well, th-that's not for him to decide!" 

Walking towards the door, she said firmly, "You wait, Carl, I'll get him back here. And he'll be your best man." 

Carl smiled rather…humoring in manner and she sulked. He didn't believe her. Well, she'd show him! 

Making the walk she made hundreds of times from Yume to Chihaya's apartment complex, she paused outside the door and closed her eyes tight. She knew if Max knew she was going to go and try to convince Chihaya that everything was okay, Yume was safe, he'd probably yell at her. But she wasn't doing this for him; She was doing this for Carl and Katie. Carl couldn't run Yume single-handedly. No, this was for her friends. Not him. 

…Right? 

Walking to the door she recognized well, she paused for a long moment, her finger over the doorbell but not ringing before taking a deep breath. It's just Chihaya, Rosa. Just…him. 

Not sure if she was surprised there was no answer, she rang it again. Then again…and again… 

Rosa yelped, jumping, when a weird voice echoed from within, "Go away…" 

She gaped. It was _creepy,_ like a scratchy deep tone that wasn't like Chihaya's voice whatsoever. Staring at the door, a sudden realization that maybe this was more serious than she thought, she started ringing rapidly. No Rosa, don't give up. You were doing this for…Katie and Carl. 

Deadpanning her expression when the door opened, it easily crumbled and she almost gasped loudly when he finally showed himself. "Wha-" 

Who…the hell…? 

For a horrid second, she thought she'd gone to the wrong apartment. But looking into the face of this strange being, she had to fight squealing. 

She recalled Mark always joking that Chihaya needed a haircut. Rosa knew that Chihaya kept his hair the length he wanted it, to the point of almost being anal. But now his hair was past his shoulders, doing a strange curl at the ends. He didn't have the clips and his bangs had covered his eyes, the purple vessels only apparent through parts in his hair. 

Chihaya was always pale but he was ghostly pale now, like he'd never been outside a day in his life and would melt if the sun hit him. His eyes were fit with the darkest sacks she'd ever seen on a human being and she was in _college_. 

He must have been a hermit and barely left his apartment, if at all. He didn't grow large. He, in fact, looked thinner, like he wasn't eating. 

Oh. 

His purple eyes were wide as he paused whatever he was going to yell. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he blurted out, his voice raspy, "R-Rosa…? O-oh my God, uh…" 

"Uh…hi!" She'd never felt like such an idiot. 

Gaping for words again, he pressed his pale pink lips together, "U-uh, h-hi. Um, oh…uh…" 

She stared at him as he got lost like he didn't know what to say and she supposed he probably wouldn't. This must have seemed strange. 

"Uh, w-what are you…doing here? I-I mean, I'm glad to see you. Uh, I just…didn't…expect to…see you…" 

Rosa grimaced some before laughing nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Uh, actually…I came to see how you're doing." 

Way to go, Rosa. He blinked rather awkwardly at her before he nodded once, opening his door wider, "U-uh, come in. E-er, if you…want." 

Rosa nodded slowly and entered his apartment. It defied her expectations, she believed it'd be a wreck but well, it was still extremely neat. Biting her lip, she gave him a quick smile as he held his hand out towards the couch, directing her to sit. He sat down on the recliner across from her. Kneading his hands, he swallowed, "Uh, so…" 

She swallowed also and smiled, folding her hands, "So! How have you been, Chihaya?" 

"Been…?" 

"Lately. You know, since the…incident." 

"Incident…" 

Rosa stared at him, unwavering, before clearing her throat as he really seemed lost on that topic. Okay, yes, this definitely was more extreme than she'd been led to believe. Quickly pasting on a smile, she asked simply, "What have you done lately?" 

Chihaya seemed to consider this question, at least, before shrugging, "Nothing." 

"Oh. Uh…I went to see Carl and he told me about…Yume and uh…well, you know, I was surprised that you haven't been able to go back. I know it's your baby" Rosa remarked carefully. 

He didn't say much to that either and Rosa glanced to the side, feeling this thick kind of uncomfortable conversation was getting her nowhere. "Chihaya, I'll be honest: I'm a little…concerned about you. You're acting rather peculiarly." 

Chihaya stared at her, doe-eyed, and she scratched her cheek, "You haven't been out in a long time, have you? Are you eating well?" 

"…I, uh…eat." 

"Okay. Uh, well, not to be mean-- I mean, long hair looks attractive on some men, but…" She wasn't going to say it aloud but it made him look especially effeminate. 

Surprising her, his hands started to tremble and he whispered, almost as if he wasn't talking to her at all, "I…I tried to cut my hair…but the scissors they…almost cut…me. And…And I can't…waste the blood…" 

Rosa gaped at him as he started to mutter to himself. For a split second, she told herself this had to be an act or something. The Chihaya she knew wouldn't plummet to this kind of craziness. 

…Right? 

"Well, um, if you'd like, I can cut your hair for you. I know how you hate it to be messy" she said, trying to ignore that disturbing statement he just made. 

In lala-land for a few moments, he came back and flickered his eyes, "Would you like some tea?" 

"…Huh?" 

"I just remembered. People like tea, don't hey?" 

'People'? What was he then? Maybe he was acting sort of alien but why was he ruling himself out of mankind? What was happening? "Uh, tea would be nice, but what about-" 

He rose and went to the kitchen as if he was ignoring the latter part of what she was trying to ask. Maybe he was trying to evade the question, fearful she'd cut him and…waste the blood. 

Rosa could look back and wonder why she didn't instantly understand the connotation of that. 

Chihaya returned with a cup on a little saucer, handing it to her. She thanked him, smiling cautiously, lifting the mug to her lips as he gazed at her expectantly. "Uh, you're not having any tea?" 

"No, it's…too late to drink tea…I…I wouldn't be able to sleep…too…late" he articulated oddly. 

Rosa gazed at him before she approached the obvious, "…Chihaya, it's only 2 pm." 

"I…can't drink tea…except in the morning…so much noise…" 

Her eyes widened at that. So…he wasn't getting out, he wasn't sleeping… 

This…was a mess. 

Watching the man she…used to love, she painfully concluded that this once was a quest for Katie and Carl but had become, if it hadn't been before she arrived, a mission to save him. Maybe what he did hurt her and made her want to end all this misery but she once loved him and seeing him in this crazed state? It was too much. 

"Chihaya, let me cut your hair. Then let's go out for a walk" she suggested. 

Chihaya tilted his head at her, as if the suggestion was whimsical, before nodding once and bowing his head. Feeling reinvigorated, she quickly stood and gathered together the things she needed, knowing where every comb and scissor he had was kept. Setting a bar stool out on the floor, she waved him over and put a towel around his shoulders. It took a bit of haggling to keep his head up so she wouldn't mess up but after trimming his luxurious curls, she combed and brushed it back. With a bit of relief, to herself, she put his pins back in his hair. Coming around to face him and survey her work, she smiled, at ease. 

He looked like Chihaya again, albeit a very vampire-like, tired, anorexic Chihaya. Sweeping up the mess as she directed him to change clothes, she felt a little better. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe it would be an easy fix… 

Chihaya returned in a button down shirt, looking rather nervous. "…I forgot…what I…look like." 

Rosa glanced at him, startled, before smiling, "Well, all that hair and those thick bangs…" 

He bowed his head again and she cleared her throat. "Well, let's take a walk." 

Now, part two of her plan: return to Yume. 

Chihaya walked some paces behind her and she could hear his faint panting. He seemed weary and she had to stop a lot to get him to keep up. Perhaps he was sick, she realized, emotionally and physically. It stood to reason he hadn't been to a doctor… 

She'd see to it next. Right now, she would take him to Yume and show him that everything was okay, that life continued even after that horrific occurrence happened to him. He'd return and have something to do now. It couldn't be healthy, holing up in the apartment. 

But now she could see why. Every minute noise that occurred on the street made him jump something silly. He actually yelped and would accidentally grab her arm before shamefully releasing her and staring at his feet, muttering shamed apologies. She felt so horrible for him… 

Rosa's eyes widened, nonetheless, when they were ten feet away from Yume because he positively froze. 

Turning to him, she wasn't surprised to find him standing there, petrified. She was, however, when she saw beads of sweat almost magically appear, rolling down his brow. She didn't have to be a genius to know his heart rate was probably through the roof. Turning to him, now knowing that he was genuinely fearful, she denied herself the comfort of keeping him in the past and took his hand into hers. It was cold and clammy and, as she expected, his pulse was almost throbbing throughout his fingers. 

Gazing at him beseechingly, she said as gently and soothingly as possible, "Chihaya, this is your job. You know as well as I do that it's your everything. You've always been so proud, having made it to the level you did so young. Yume means a lot to you and what happened to you was terrible, a terrible thing that shouldn't happen to anyone. But you can't let it turn your life into what it has. Just give it a shot, okay?" 

He stared at her hesitantly, his body still completely tensed but he clenched his eyes shut and nodded a few times. Hopeful, she held his hand, leading him to the door. 

Chihaya's eyes were shut as they got inside and she smiled when Carl looked up rather lazily before his brown eyes widened. "Oh my God, Chihaya?" 

Chihaya finally opened his eyes and Carl rushed over, looking excited, "Oh my God, you're here! This is great! How have you been?" 

Rosa was a little stunned that Chihaya was squeezing her hand extremely hard and shaking so much. He really was having a nervous breakdown. She wanted to soothe him and, bless his heart, he opened his mouth to possibly answer Carl's question. 

In the kitchen, someone slammed a drawer shut excessively loud and Chihaya fainted, stiff as a board. 

" _Chihaya_?" squeaked Carl. 

"Oh no!" 

The few customers they had appeared shocked as Rosa came to her ex's side, completely and totally speechless. 

…This…was not going to be as easy as she thought. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shomura Carl sat on the couch in the back, his face buried in his hands, as Rosa fanned Chihaya's face, the man still out cold. "I never imagined it could be this bad for him. My God, the poor thing." 

Carl just shook his head, sitting up before slouching, "It's no use, Rosa. It's already been five months." 

"It could take _years_ for him to recover" Rosa insisted helplessly. 

"I know, but his disability isn't going to last 'years'. I think he's on his last month and then Nyoko would have to give him the boot and he'd have to file for disability through the government…" 

Rosa gaped before dropping her head. This was impossible. How could things go into this mad a downward spiral? She had wondered how her family got caught in these situations and get caught in them so extremely. Now… 

Carl scratched the side of his face, standing, "Can you watch the kitchen? I doubt anyone will come in." 

Rosa frowned, puzzled, "I…guess, but I-" 

"I think we should move him _out_ of Yume. If he woke up here, who knows how he'll react…" 

She grimaced, not having thought of that, and nodded. Carl looped his arm under Chihaya's and half-dragged, half-walked, the fellow towards the back door. Rosa jumped, a thought coming to her. 

"Carl, ask him again to be your best man, okay? I'll talk to him after and convince him to do it" Rosa instructed. 

Carl didn't seem sure but nodded once, walking outside, far from Yume so Chihaya could wake up in peace. They naturally got stares but he ignored them, settling his best friend on a bench a few blocks away. Sitting beside him quietly, Chihaya groaned, coming to after some time and looking around, dreary. He seemed to be in his own universe for a second before looking to Carl. He blinked at him tiredly before saying, "…I had…the weirdest dream." 

"Oh?" 

"Rosa…came to see me…" 

Carl raised a brow at his friend, "Um, not a dream there, buddy. How do you think you got here if she didn't drag you out of your lair?" 

Chihaya stared at him for a moment before looking at the sky, "…Oh." 

He didn't say anything after that so Carl cleared his throat, "Uh, my wedding's next week, you know? You sure you don't wanna be my best man? It'd mean a whole lot to me." 

Chihaya closed his eyes, "Have you seen my mother…? I haven't…" 

Carl wasn't sure what to make of that question, seeing how randomly it popped up, but shook his head, "No but I can call my mom and see if she can track her." 

"No." 

Carl was quite confused and Chihaya finally opened his eyelids, appearing dreary, "Rosa would be uncomfortable if I was your best man." 

For some reason, that made Carl smile a bit, at ease. That was essential Chihaya, even if it was oddly done, him going off about one thing then coming back to what was posed to him later. Maybe he wasn't so bad off. "Well now, Rosa came to your place, right? And she's the one that told me to ask you again." 

Another bit of silence fell and Carl sighed, figuring he should get back to Yume, standing, "Well, think it over…but give me an answer soon, okay?" 

"…I wonder…if our baby is okay…if it's still our baby…" he murmured to no one in particular. 

Carl wasn't sure what 'baby' Chihaya was talking about as he'd clearly never had children but… "I'll think about it." 

"Okay" Carl smiled, "Stay here a sec, okay?" 

Running back to Yume, he informed Rosa of Chihaya's ambiguous answer. She said she probably could pressure him. She looked confident as she left and Carl felt giddy. It really was depressing, having his wedding and then his friend just being so down. He cursed himself daily for having abandoned him. At the very least he could have taken the proper steps to quitting so Chihaya wasn't here until two in the morning without a replacement. Katie insisted, to console him, that if Carl had stayed, God knows what would have happened. Maybe they would have hurt him too, she'd said sadly. Maybe he wouldn't have lived…. 

That didn't comfort Carl whatsoever. He went to the court case charging the shooter with attempted manslaughter and it was just some young kid who cried the entire time. Maybe it was foolish to say what could have happened but Carl knew, deep down, had he been there with Chihaya, that any number of things may have happened but nothing as bad as what occurred. And again, not to mention, had he not bailed, Chihaya wouldn't have been there at two in the morning anyway. 

Pursing his lips, he stared at the skeleton that was left of Yume, this thing Chihaya and him had built. It used to be the best Yume in the chain and now? Now it was nothing. A dream deferred. 

He just wanted everything back to normal and if anything, maybe the wedding could do that. If Chihaya came back, well, he'd fix it. He could fix everything… 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Bimbo, _I_ should have come to that darn wedding with you to make sure Mrs. Out to Save the World wouldn't show her face but nooooo." 

Rosa sulked, sitting in her bedroom in the Yagami home, nibbling on Pocky and talking to Max on her Skype. "You didn't see him." 

"Yea, I bet. It's like the poor sad little puppy who _bites_ you when you try to love it" Max rolled his eyes on his end. 

"Not like _that_ " Rosa rolled her eyes before sighing gravely, bowing her head, "He's off his rocker. Like, 'I can't even believe it's him' off his rocker." 

She met back up with Chihaya on the bench and tried to convince him that being Carl's best man would be good for him, a step in integrating him back into normality and society. What Chihaya said though made chills run down her spine. 

" _There's no such thing as 'normal'. Nothing will be 'normal' ever again because it never existed. That's what 'society' has taught me. I wish I could be erased…just like that, erased. Like a word on a piece of paper; Erased, scribbled out…have you seen my mother? I haven't"_ he muttered crazily _, "I want to kill her. It's her fault I was born."_

After that little bombshell, she tried to convince him none of that was true but he receded into that 'uh' and awkward pauses in his speech style and acted like he hadn't said anything. He needed therapy out of this universe and when she carefully approached it, he went on about something about tea. Ugh. 

"Well, it's not your job to uncrazy him" Max scolded, "He is your _ex_. The ex that slept with your supposed 'friend'. I don't want to mention it, really, but I think someone needs to remind you, hon." 

Rosa digested that but shook her head, "Well…I still want to, Max. Don't worry about any craziness like us getting back together. That's in my past but…I do want to save him." 

Max was quiet before shrugging with a sigh, "If you feel you need to. Just don't do anything nutty, Posie." 

"I won't" she smiled, "How's Spain?" 

He rolled his eyes around, giving a dramatic groan, "Dad got a little wee bit tipsy and got mouthy about how both his kids are gay. Rosalind went off on his ass and Carmen started to cry…so thus far, amazing!" 

Rosa pouted, "Well, you have your niece and nephew there. That's fun, right? 

"Of course!" he gushed, "My two sweeties! Uncle Maxy is taking them to the park tomorrow for a stroll then I'm going to get them pretty clothes and ah! It's exciting." 

Rosa laughed, "Good, good. Well, I better get to bed, I have to go to a fitting tomorrow early." 

"Kay, lovey. Keep out of trouble!" 

"You too" she 'nyahed'. 

Blowing her a kiss, he clicked off and she tapped her temple. So what's next…what was her next course to help him? 

…Picking up her cell phone, she dialed his number…she hoped he still had one… 

"H…hello?" 

"Oh, uh, hi! I was just checking in to see if you thought anymore about Carl and the best man deal…" she tugged at her blanket, anxious. 

Chihaya was quiet and she consistently had to check to make sure the line hadn't cut off. But he said after a moment, "If it's…okay…I…suppose I can." 

"Great!" she gasped, excited and relieved, "Let me call Carl and tell him!" 

"…Okay." 

"This'll be good for you, you know?" she found herself adding, "It's a step in the right direction." 

He was silent before saying, "…Sure." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You. Are. NUTS." 

Julia Caricchio glared incredulously at Rosa as they all sat in her house in her room. Rosa was pretty excited. It was all the old crew. Julia, Sonya, Ana, Katie, Cecelia with her cute baby, Orland… 

…Sans Mai. 

Rosa would never get over that betrayal, she realized bitterly. One of her best friends. Since they were just out of diapers, they'd been together. She'd known her longer than Katie and for her to sleep and connive to get her fiancé? Maybe Chihaya was as big a part to blame but the sheer heartlessness? That was a majority Mai. She'd never be able to forgive her… 

Of course, that wasn't the individual Julia was reprimanding her for. 

"He effin' broke your heart, Rosa, that f—king ass slept with that bitch that was your 'friend' and _you're_ the one that convinced him to be Carl's best man? Insane?" she demanded. 

Rosa sighed and Cecelia frowned, petting Orland's downy whitish blond hair thoughtfully, "I don't think it's healthy for you to be near him like this either, sweetie. It may feel like you have to help him because you were a couple once but…" 

"It's not that" Rosa said quietly, "I have sympathy for him." 

"Okay, I don't ever want to be that bitch that wants someone I dislike to get hurt" Sonya muttered, "But there's a difference between sympathy and what you're doing, Rosa." 

"Exactly! I think you need to tell Carl to renege, Katie. This isn't the guy you want as a part of your wedding" sulked Julia. 

"Guys, please" groaned Rosa, exasperated, "I don't honestly think you all have the right to hate him or whatever; it's mine. _I_ was the one that was wronged. And frankly, I don't hate him. It's painful to accept but a part of me will always love Chihaya and that's the end of it, even if he is out of my life and a part of my past. So if I don't hate him you guys shouldn't either and let me play this out…" 

Katie smiled some as the rest fell silent and hugged Rosa's shoulders, "Well, that's…fine, dear. Just don't let yourself get hurt in the long run because of your quest. You have a lot more heart than a lot of people to do this for him…It may not be my _right_ but I _would_ be angry if he hurt you after you've been trying to help him." 

"What does he need help with anyway?" Julia questioned silently, "I mean, you say he's acting wacky but that's-" 

She was interrupted by the doorbell and Rosa stood, "Be right back, that's him." 

"What? You invited him?" Sonya demanded. 

"No, no. He's rail thin, I don't think he's eating well so I made him dinner and asked him to come get it. I think it'd help for him to start going out at random too" Rosa explained. 

The girls groaned and Rosa quickly went down the steps. Rushing to the door, she gave Chihaya a smile as he looked around anxiously. "U-uh, h…hey." 

"Hi. Was the ride over okay?" she questioned, knowing the shinkansen may have made some loud noises that scared him. 

He was squeezing his wrist, his eyes darting back and forth almost erratically, "I-it was…a little scary…I guess…" 

"Oh" she hid a grimace before replacing her smile, "Well, I made sure to get you over here while it's still light out. I hope you weren't busy." 

Apparently on top of the loud noises, Chihaya was petrified about being outside in the dark by himself. Again, a natural defense to what happened but he had to know where he was safe and where he wasn't. If he was in a crowd of people in a brightly lit area in a good area he didn't have to feel like he was close to having a heart attack. 

But still, best not to press on too many issues too fast. Reaching for the food on the entry table she had in a baggy and packaged nicely, she placed it in his hands. He looked…confused. "What's…this?" 

"Well, I figured you weren't eating so I decided to make you dinner. It's all your old favorites: the orange chicken, the rice, some onigiri, and the orange puffs." 

"…Not the orange puffs" he said very faintly under his breath. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. This…wasn't necessary…I'm sure you have…better things…" 

He trailed off, looking puzzled, as if he didn't know what words to use to complete that sentence and she smiled carefully, a little confused now herself. "Well, I wanted to. Can't have the best man looking too stringy, you know?" 

"…I…sure." 

"Well, uh, the girls are upstairs. We were just discussing some wedding things. And, you know, as the best man you have to throw Carl a bachelor party" she informed. 

Chihaya frowned, "…Bachelor…? Party…?" 

"Of course!" 

"…Oh…" 

Rosa almost felt this was hopeless but he nodded and cleared his throat, "Thank you…for the food…I'll…see you." 

"Okay. Be safe!" 

She winced as he looked at her worriedly, as if she'd cast some curse that he'd be injured on his way home, "Of course you'll _be_ safe, Chihaya. I'll…uh, see you later, okay?" 

"…Kay" he said as soft as a feather before turning and walking away. 

Rosa groaned internally and closed the door, resting her head against it for a second before turning around…and jumping. 

"Ah! Guys, what are you doing?" 

They'd all mysteriously appeared behind her and she figured they had to have been eavesdropping. But to her surprise, they didn't seem jeering or heckling like previously but…perturbed. 

"My God, _was that_ Chihaya?" Julia questioned, her blue eyes wide. 

"Yes…" 

Cecelia frowned, holding Orland as he nibbled his fist, "He looked so…frail. And he sounds so…strange." 

Katie looked at her, disturbed too, "…I…I don't know what to make of that, Rosa." 

"I don't either, which is why I feel I need to help him! He can't go on like that, living in fear. I mean, what happened to him was just terrible but he can't let it define his life, he just can't." 

"No, I suppose not…" Sonya said faintly. 

Cecelia shook her head, her tone completely different from earlier, "The poor thing…" 

Julia crossed her arms and stared at the door as if Chihaya were perhaps still there before looking to Rosa, her brows furrowed in a sad manner, "Rosa, you can't fix that. _That_ needs serious therapy." 

"Chihaya's not a 'that', Julia" Rosa had to chastise. 

"No, Chihaya's not. But _that_ thing that he's become isn't going to just go away and I don't think you alone can fix it" Julia approached cautiously, "Not to say I don't have faith in you but getting Chihaya to be Carl's best man? It's not going to begin to solve his problem. From the way he talked compared to the way he used to, I'd say the issue is more than what happened that night or that he nearly died." 

Rosa frowned, confused, as Julia rubbed her brow, grimacing, "I've heard that voice before. That's the type of voice that's hopeless. The problem with Chihaya, I'd say, is that he doesn't think he has anything else to live for. And _that_ , Rosie, is not something you can change, that is entirely up to him. And, for reasons, I'd say he's not going to do it." 

… 

" _There's no such thing as 'normal'. Nothing will be 'normal' ever again because it never existed. That's what 'society' has taught me. I wish I could be erased…just like that, erased. Like a word on a piece of paper, erased, scribbled out…"_

Rosa gnawed her lip anxiously and glanced towards the door, feeling a sense of helplessness. She couldn't believe that. She couldn't begin to believe that he was unsalvageable. Things were hopeless? There was nothing to live for? That couldn't be going through his head, it just had to be what happened to him… 

She went on Bion to divorce him finally, kick him out of the house. His character was 'red' meaning he hadn't paid his subscription. Checking it, he hadn't played since the breakup and that just seemed…shocking. Bion was his favorite activity, a place where he could escape and live out his fantasies with friends. It was his relaxation from work… 

But…Yume was his career, the pinnacle of his life. It took a lot to get him away from that place, it was like his home. And he loved his job, even when he hated it. It was something he chose to do, what he made his living off of. It was his security and that security was shattered in one insular moment by someone seeking to rob his home, nearly killing him there, and leaving him to die there. Now every little thing reminded him of that event, everything from a door slamming to static popping. He couldn't even return there, not without having to confront what happened in some fashion, and he couldn't overcome his fear. 

Rosa swallowed as another truth fell, the final point of this downward spiral, the one thing that probably completed the 'uselessness' that had befell Chihaya: 

Her. 

If anything deterred Chihaya from Yume, it was her, and she knew that. Chihaya depended on her to an entirety she hadn't understood and he loved her, or so he claimed. She'd never know for sure now if it was the truth. She couldn't imagine loving someone and sleeping with someone else. It was the equivalent of her sleeping with Carl just because she was angry with him and there were just some things she could never ever do. But in his heart, he probably thought he did love her an it wasn't right, it was his fault, but to lose her when he devoted himself to her in extremes even she couldn't fathom… 

Staring at her feet, she came to the solemn conclusion that no, getting him reintegrated back into a society he cared nothing about would not 'fix' him. Trying to force him to do things that had been destroyed in his reality wasn't going to 'fix' him. Getting him to be Carl's best man…? It wouldn't 'fix' him either. What had to be 'fixed' was something that seemed almost unfixable. 

Rosa balled her fists after wallowing in that knowledge for all of a minute, the gears turning in her head. No. She'd never given up so easily. She'd not throw him to this hollowed fate. She wondered where Mai was when she wanted him _so_ badly that she'd done anything to drive him away from her? He asked 'where was his mother?' and he was right. Where was his mother while her son was in pieces? She never saw Julia come to the hospital either while she was giving him her blood. And God, where was _Mark_ , the one that came here and begged for her to save him? 

…No matter. The plea still stood. It wasn't her place anymore, really, to save people in her past but as of right now, she wouldn't give up. 

She'd saved Hideyoshi Chihaya once. And she'd use all her power to do it again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Can't…wear…them." 

Hideyoshi Chihaya stared at himself in the mirror as he buttoned up his black dress shirt. It took him an hour to convince himself to wear the jeans Rosa got him all those years ago… 

But not…not the shirt. 

Walking into the kitchen, he picked up one of the orange puffs and took a quarter of a bite out of it. It was the last time he'd ever eat them…he…had to make them last a bit longer… 

Licking his lips of the glaze, he walked over to his drawer, sliding it open and stared at the gun. 

Stroking the black barrel, his eyes fixated for a moment, he looked up when the doorbell rang. Swallowing, he called, "Uh, one sec!" 

He walked to the mirror in his bathroom and stared at himself for a moment. It took a few seconds but he was able to mimic what was once his normal expression. Cursing himself for a second because it was so hard to maintain, he was able to freeze the look. Three more days. 

Walking quickly back out, he popped the remainder of the orange puff in his mouth and went to open the door. Carl was on the other side, bright and smiling. 

"Hey!" 

"Hey." 

"I'm so excited you like, planned this! It's sweet that you're getting more…you-ish" Carl gushed, walking inside. 

Maybe. "Eh, figured I should try to get over it" Chihaya responded in his 'normal' voice. 

"I'm glad" Carl said seriously before pulling his phone out of his pocket, "Well, Souta and Juro are going to meet us at the bar. You ready?" 

"Yea, I think so…" Chihaya gave a look around for pretty much no reason. 

They jumped in the car and Chihaya almost felt accomplished that he was able to maintain a non-stunted conversation with his old friend. 

"Hey, Chihaya, have I ever told you I'm sorry?" 

"About what?" 

"You know, the…leaving you. I mean, I tried not to normally leave you there by yourself when I wasn't playing hooky and…well, you at least had a waitress. But if I just…stayed..." 

Chihaya was truly surprised as Carl broke off, pulling into the parking lot outside of the bar, staring at him, "…Carl, God, if you were there, who knows what would have happened." 

He hadn't began to think about it, truly. He'd thought that he'd have been out of there faster if Carl was there but had they just happened to pull a late nighter to get some paper work done normally and the same thing occurred? He thought _he_ was screwed in the head but Carl living through that…? No, he figured things did happen for a reason. 

Then again, maybe he'd have lived through it. 

"Yea, but still…" Carl said glumly, "I've never been responsible…I mean, yea, I quit but…" 

Chihaya frowned before patting his shoulder awkwardly, "It's whatever, Carl. You don't have to think about it tonight or ever but especially not on your bachelor party, dude." 

"Yea" Carl smiled a bit wistfully, "You know, if you had picked me as your best man, I was totally going to throw you something crazy to surprise you." 

Chihaya paused as he started to close the door, losing his façade and nearly slipping back into his insanity. He somehow was able to play it off with a faint smile. "I'm sure it would have been interesting." 

Wanting to divert off that topic immediately, he waved when he saw Souta and Juro. 

He was fucking pathetic. 

His life went through varying stages that he always measured as terrible but fact of the matter was he never knew things could get worse until they did. 

On his fourth birthday, his parents had planned this huge thing with balloon bounces, jugglers, magicians, ponies, the whole ten plus yards. He'd been so excited. The day had been warm and everything. It was perfect. 

Except his parents weren't there. 

It was one of those things he couldn't to this day understand, how they just missed his birthday like that. But when they missed the fifth, the sixth, the seventh, the eighth, he learned. But that day when neither of them cared a thing about him to be there at his fantastic party, he'd never been so disappointed and he believed he'd never be that disappointed again. 

When he woke up in the hospital, he easily proved himself wrong. 

After the robbers had run off, left him there to die, he felt happy. He was going to be done with this agony and he hadn't had to pull the trigger himself. When he blacked out he never saw the light which was fine with him. Facing any sort of afterlife meant eternally facing what he did. He'd done enough of that in living. 

The beeps pounded in his skull as he stared at the sterile ceiling of the hospital suite. So many things were keeping him alive and he wanted to rip them apart, scream in anguish that they saved him. He'd never asked to be saved. 

He'd glared hatefully at the little stream of blood being cycled to him through a hose, reaching to tear it out but finding himself too weak. The only blood in the world they were yet to be able to synthesize, the blood that only a measly percentage of the world had, and they'd found it. It was the ironic sort of luck that made him want to jump out of a window. 

…Why? Why did they save him? 

" _Chihaya? Oh my God, you're awake!"_

Carl had rushed in and Chihaya stared at him, wondering what turn of events led the fellow to talk to him again. He was saying a lot of things, he probably had apologized then too but Chihaya didn't want to hear it. He wanted to know who the hell they found, this person that prolonged his misery. 

" _Oh…you didn't know? Rosa's O negative too"_ Carl had said so simply, shaking his head _._

Rosa. Rosa? Rosa, as in, the Rosa he betrayed? The one that swore she never wanted to see him again? The Rosa that he hurt so maliciously…? That one…gave her…blood? 

He remembered turning to stare at the blood with a different eye and feeling sick. She…actually wasted blood to keep him alive? 

In his head, he remembered laughing crazily. Rosa and him had the same blood type? He never knew that. Ha, had he not ruined everything, they were absolutely perfect for each other, weren't they? 

…The…blood was all he had left of her. He…couldn't…waste the blood… 

Walking behind the others as they went into the bar, he played it up. He played up being Chihaya. In a few days, it wouldn't matter anymore. It was time to face the facts: there was no purpose in his life anymore. 

Why it'd taken him so long to reach this conclusion, he had no idea, but he figured it had something to do with the pink haired sprite that showed up at his door recently. 

He'd been contemplating weeks prior and may have been a step away from doing it when the doorbell started ringing. No, he couldn't do it where he'd be found and saved again, the timing had to be right, when no one was around. But Rosa appearing, looking almost stunned by his ragged appearance and trying to speak to him made him realize how truly pathetic he was. Chihaya figured if Rosa was here tonight, he'd be acting like that idiot, stuttering and fighting to keep his thoughts together to formulate a sentence. As it were, she still had the power to make him speechless… 

The icing on the cake though was Rosa was trying to help him. He was taking it the wrong way, he knew, but in all honesty he had to be pitiable if the ex that hated him for all the right reasons came, saw what a useless thing he'd become, and actually pitied him. Most people would have snorted, would have been like 'that's what you get!' but Rosa had gaped at him like he was some circus freak and immediately went into trying to 'get him back to normal'. 

So that's what he'd become; So wretched that his one time fiancée saw him and thought he was too feeble to do it on his own. And yea, she was right. And he couldn't stand it. 

While she did provide him a ready reason to be Carl's best man, he realized it was the last thing he could do for the man. He'd play the best man, act out the best friend he used to be, make the last few moments perfect… 

He'd been working on letters before he got ready for this event, one to Carl, probably one of the most emotional things he'd ever give to him in any form. He wrote to his Grandma Mirabelle because she wouldn't understand. He wrote a joint letter to Souta and Juro expressing how he hadn't expected to know them past high school but over the years they'd become good companions. He wrote to the ayah that made him cinnamon bread on a cold day and told her she was his favorite. 

He wrote a letter to his father and had to rewrite it numerous times. It was appropriate as over the past few years he'd had to reevaluate how he saw his father often. The final print was one of some ambiguity, that he blamed him somewhat for his emotional issues and that he was a really sucky father growing up. He wrote that to this day he couldn't forgive the man for sleeping with the girl he'd been infatuated with like they'd been competing for her affections. 

But he followed up that his father had somewhat become a figure that he could respect, a man that warned him about his potential and eventual downfall, toying with his relationship with Rosa. It still struck Chihaya as his parents had that open relationship and Mark tried to advise him to keep his monogamous one safe? It wasn't what he'd thought his dad would say and that should have stuck to him. But it didn't. 

Chihaya absently told Mark he should have another kid. He always talked of how Chihaya was the only 'son' and 'only child'. He'd lose that soon and he seemed like a better person now, he probably could raise an amazing kid if he put his mind to it. He could work on doing the opposite of what had befallen their brother. 

His dad called him often but he just didn't pick up. He tried to visit but Chihaya just wanted to be alone. He supposed in a sense he did love his father. 

With complete disregard, he almost spat on the name of 'mother', writing that if anyone could have been more useless than Julia, they didn't deserve to live. Another irony for the ages. He cited the handful of times his mother had ever done anything for him and explicitly wrote how they barely could begin to weigh out with all the things she'd never done. 

He thanked her for the Christmas they spent together some years ago. He thanked her for advising him on how to deal with Yagami Koji. He blamed her for having him. 

Chihaya wrote to Mai, whom he hadn't seen since they left Boston. He heard somewhere or maybe he dreamed it that she'd found a beau on the islands, a rich guy that stood to inherit billions. He told her she was a gold digging tramp and that he hoped she failed at everything and lived a poor penniless beggar on the street. Two to tango, he knew, and he really should have known better than to dance with a treacherous snake. He told her she didn't know what love was. 

…Then Rosa. 

He stared at the piece of paper for the longest time. The words flowed with all the others but Rosa's…Rosa, he was completely blank. Tapping the tip of the pen to the table, he'd been confused. Why…? He'd have the most to say to Rosa, wouldn't he? 

Chihaya had stood and paced, took a bite of the orange puff, wrapped himself in the blanket she bought him from Spain, stared at the pictures he had of them… 

And nothing. 

Seating himself at the bar, he smiled some as the bartender took their order. No matter. He had a few days to come up with something. He knew he had it in him, it just… 

Wasn't coming out. 

"I still can't believe you're getting married" Juro remarked, shaking his head as he drank a beer. 

"Me either" Carl grinned, pressing a shot of vodka and cranberry to his lips. 

Souta flustered, kneading his hands, "I think I'll wait a while to ask Dorothy…I don't think I'm ready to be a husband." 

Juro snorted, "How do you get ready for _that_?" 

"Ah! Hey, guys!" 

Chihaya frowned and looked to where Carl was waving before getting a little nervous…he didn't invite…them. 

But sure enough, Jake and Ray meandered up, hands in their pockets, looking slightly unreadable. "Hey, man…" 

Chihaya swallowed as they gave him a rather hard expression. He figured they'd have chose Rosa over him. They were her friends first, after all… 

"Something wrong?" he asked. It was what Chihaya would have done. 

Ray scoffed, sitting down, "Is something wrong? Besides you being an absolute dumb f—k?" 

Carl looked nervous, "Uh, come on guys--" 

"No, he's right, Carl" Chihaya shook his head, "I am a dumb f—k, there's no use even lying to myself about it." 

Carl gave him a remotely helpless look and Jake cocked a brow before grunting, "It's fine that you can admit it and know it, doesn't change the fact that you _did_ it." 

"I'm not proud of myself." He almost gagged at how much of an understatement that was. 

Ray ordered a gin and tonic, scowling deeply, "And you shouldn't be, bitch. I mean, for f—k's sake, you cheated on an _eleven_ …not just a _ten_ , an _eleven_ , with like a 4.5 tops!" 

That sort of got Chihaya for a moment and he hesitated to pause and compose himself. Eleven…Rosa was infinite. 

"Well, can I say enough of that?" Carl interjected swiftly, "I mean, like it or not, Chihaya's my best man and my best friend. He fully realizes what he did and he doesn't need to get chastised over it anymore. What's done is done, as it were." 

Chihaya didn't expect this to deter either of the outspoken fellow but Ray shrugged, "Whatever, I guess you're right…" 

…They weren't hard enough on him. 

"Can I get you another drink?" asked the waitress after he finished his vodka and orange juice. 

"Oh no, I'll have a club soda." 

Carl cocked a brow as another round of spirits was brought to everyone else. "Club soda…?" 

"Well, someone has to be the DD and responsible one for the night" joked Chihaya. That, and he knew if he got drunk, he'd spill everything, maybe even revert back to what he'd become. 

Chihaya used everything he had to make the night one to remember. They drank, went to a karaoke bar, a strip club too, much to Carl's drunken chagrin, and raced down the bridge. Ray and Jake even seemed to forget what he'd done and it felt like old times. 

When he dropped everyone off, he went back to his abode and felt tired. Putting up appearances was tiresome but he had things to put in place before the wedding… 

She wouldn't have to take it but he wrote his trust fund to Rosa. She'd never accepted his money but she was the only person in the world he'd trust to do something respectable with it. 

Signing his name on the will, paper clipping a bank statement with his signature on it so they could verify, he tapped his foot. Now…the letter. 

He stared at it for hours… 

…And it never came. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Oh Chihaya, I'm so nervous" Carl sobbed. 

"Yea, tell me about it…" Chihaya muttered, grappling with his tie and utterly failing. 

Tomorrow, he thought numbly in his head. Tomorrow would end all his misery, all his pain. Tomorrow…he could be erased. 

He looked to his best friend for a moment and gave the nervous fellow a smile. "It'll be okay, Carl. Think: after this, it's just the rest of your life…you and her." 

It hurt that once that was a dream of his too. 

Carl nodded and smiled at Chihaya as well, "Thanks for being here, dude." 

"Of course" Chihaya retorted, smacking his shoulder, "I'm glad Rosa was okay with me being here…" 

In essence, he was truly glad because…well, he knew that it'd be doubly hard for Carl to get over if he had just done the deed so alone. 

…Perhaps that wasn't the right word. 

"Well, I'm going to check on some things" Chihaya said, giving up on his tie and hoping some errant person would assist him. 

"Okay…" 

He wandered around the Shomura mansion for a long time or perhaps it just felt that way. Chihaya smiled sincerely when he went into the little garden they got lost in…or he pretended they did. Some memories… 

…Was he doing the right thing? 

…Shut up, Chihaya, no one asked you. You knew it was the right thing, what else did you have to live for? What other opportunities did you have? Yume was dead, you can't go there without turning into a blubbering coward. And Rosa was gone, you lost her to your own damned ignorance. What could possibly give him a reason to live anymore? His lip jutted bitterly and he whispered, "…Erased…" 

Nothing was left…it was all just a matter of time. Free… 

"Ugh, there you are! We have to be at the alter in five minutes, you! Everyone's been looking for you!" 

Chihaya jumped, startled by the random voice that entered his thoughts. Replacing his probably insane look with a smile, he whirled around to face Rosa… 

His smile slowly melted into surprise as she marched closer to him, "Oh my _God_ , and your ties not even done!" 

Rosa's hair was done up prettily, curling around her heart shaped face, her make-up done in a strange contrast of natural and icy. The dress was white, a scoop neck gliding down to her knees, a long pink sash around her waist with a matching stole. He felt a lump in his throat because he knew the necklace he got her would have been perfect… 

She scurried up to him, fixing his tie skillfully and rapidly, "You're the best man, Chihaya, you need to be a little more responsible!" 

Gazing down at her, reminded of a past that no longer existed, he whispered, "You look beautiful." 

Rosa paused for a moment before her scarlet eyes raised to him. After a second, she returned to her duty and murmured, "We should get to the alter." 

Together? "Why?" 

"Because…" 

It wasn't his wedding… 

A peculiar bitterness filled him and suddenly he wanted to abandon this whole affair. Damn it, he was the one that was supposed to be getting married, not _Carl_. It should be Katie and Carl in their positions, not them. Now, here he was, the best man with the maid of honor that was no longer going to be his wife. The hell kind of s—t was this? 

He easily calmed as she dragged him towards the huge room the ceremony was to take place in. You knew you had your chance, Hideyoshi Chihaya. That's why you were taking your life tomorrow. They wouldn't find your body for a few weeks if your plans panned out and the important ones would receive a letter from your very soul. 

This morning, while he should have been asleep, he managed to write Rosa's letter, impassioned by something he didn't comprehend. Madness, maybe, or just the drive to complete the task because he thought he had to. He hoped she understood. 

As they got closer, she looked to him for a brief moment before looking away, as if thinking something. Maybe she thought if he hadn't been so dumb, they'd be together…or even getting married. He'd have lived with her while she was in school if he could do it all over again, he didn't care. The first mistake had been thinking he could live apart from her. 

Today was the beginning of the end. One day, Rosa would marry someone that truly deserved her. They'd have beautiful children, a beautiful house, a beautiful life…the beautiful dream. 

…He couldn't be alive to see that. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

" _To Carl…my best friend since almost preschool. The guy I both saved from getting beaten up and more often gotten beaten up with. Carl's always been a bit of a wuss but the guy's got a good heart…and I don't know what else I can say without going into too many details about him but…you have a great guy, Katie. I hope you know you have a bit of a handful for a husband now but…take care of him."_

He got praised for his toast. He still couldn't drink. 

Resting his chin on the table as everyone chatted and drank and danced, he figured he could sneak away if he wanted to. But then they'd say he bailed and he didn't want that. Yet. 

He yelped when Carl came over, dropping his hands on his shoulders, "Dude, what are you doing? You think it's all over after the toast?" 

"Uh, well…" 

He stood, Carl dragging him to talk to people he'd never liked from school. Shuffling his feet awkwardly, he looked over his shoulder. All the girls were dancing to 'Sweet Dreams'…Rosa looked happy…and he was content with that. Smiling some, it turned to a frown when the band announced that the bride and groom were going to dance. 

Giving Carl a reassuring smile as he was naturally anxious about this, he watched his best friend go off with his wife and dance together, doing a waltz. It looked close and comfy and Chihaya tried to be completely happy for Carl but couldn't help feel a little jealous. 

Rosa was clapping, smiling broadly at the two. He figured she wasn't thinking that this could have been them. 

Suddenly a chill went down his spine, and most likely Rosa's…and everyone that knew, when the naïve band leader, called the maid of honor and best man to dance, kind of just on a whim as they hadn't rehearsed this. Gaping, actually speechless, he watched Carl and Katie attempt to play it off. 

However, Rosa apparently wasn't going to let this little nick in the wedding happen and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the floor. 

Why the hell was he on display? Looking around, all eyes on them, including a pensive Koji's, he forced a fearful smile, saying for Rosa's ears only, "I, uh, dunno if this is such a good idea, Rosa." 

"Don't be silly" Rosa said simply, taking his hand and resting it on her hip. 

"I never liked being a spectacle" he grumbled, complaining. 

Rosa sighed, giving him a bit of a look, as a classical fast paced song came on, "Viennese waltz?" 

"…Sure." 

Lord knows this wasn't one of those moments where he wanted to show off his classical dance training but the song would have looked ridiculous with any dance besides the waltz and that was sort of saying something, they were swirling around in circles. 

Thankfully the moment was salvaged and Katie looked at them, surprised, before pouting that Rosa and him showed them up. Hardly, Rosa had laughed. Chihaya just smiled… 

As much as he wanted to escape after that, they got winged into more dancing but thankfully nothing fancy. No, just close slow dancing… 

Chihaya glanced to the side as Rosa and him danced, almost nauseous being this close to her. This…this was so horrible. 

"…I guess we did end up dancing in public again, huh?" 

He looked at her, startled, her face pretty in the pale light. His heart started to speed up a little, his throat tightening. 

_She's got a way about her…_

_I don't know what it is but I know that I can't live without her._

_She's got a way of pleasing_

_Mm, I don't know why it is but there doesn't have to be a reason anyway…_

"H-honestly, I didn't think…we'd dance ever again" he laughed brokenly. 

She smiled some, shaking her head, "I guess that's true." 

…Did he…have to die? 

_She's got a smile that heals me…_

_I don't know why it is but I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way of talking_

_Mm, don't know why it is, but it lifts me up when we are walking anywhere_

"Chihaya…will you be able to go back to Yume?" Rosa asked suddenly. 

"…Uh, probably…not" he found himself admitting. 

She was silent for a moment before murmuring, "Then what will you do?" 

"Do…?" 

He…had…to die. He could live without Yume… 

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down, inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got away of showing me_

_Mm, how I make her feel and I find the strength to keep on going_

_She's got a light around her_

_Oh, and everywhere she goes a million dreams of love surround her everywhere_

_Mm, don't know why it is, but it lifts me up when we are walking anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down, inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_Ohhh…_

_She's got a smile…that heals me_

_Mm, I don't know why it is…but I have to laugh when she reveals me._

Staring at her softly, knowing she deserved all the good things in life, knowing she deserved every part of that beautiful dream…he….could live without Yume, he truly could… 

_She's got a way about her…_

_I don't know what it is but I know that I can't live without her anyway…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rosa hooted and cheered with everyone as Carl carried Katie to their limo to whisk them off to their honeymoon in Paris. She was so happy for them… 

She glanced to Chihaya who had the faintest of smiles on his face as he waved at Carl. The groom yelled something to him about Bion and Chihaya just nodded. Katie blew kisses and Rosa blew them back. 

"Oh yea, the bouquet!" 

Rosa looked up, surprised, as all the girls in the crowd started to squeal. Katie chucked the flowers out the window of the limo and it was mad dive for the coveted wedding bouquet. Rosa withdrew back… 

…She always wondered how exactly the least expecting person caught the flowers in like every movie. Apparently it was accomplished just by not paying any attention. To her astonishment, the tulips just landed neatly in her arms. Staring at them blankly for a moment, she flustered at the implications. W-what? Yagami Koji, beside her, leered deeply. "Over my dead _cold_ body." 

Popuri laughed, hitting his arm. Rosa flushed more and looked up to Chihaya. His eyes were kind of wide and he appeared…startled. She expected Chihaya wouldn't believe in these silly little superstitions but he truly seemed troubled, whatever that may mean. He stared a second longer before walking away while Katie waved madly as the limo drove off towards the airport. 

Rosa swallowed as her dad led her and her mother towards their car. Looking over her shoulder, she watched Chihaya start to trek up the sidewalk. Was he going to his parent's house…? Didn't he have a ride…? 

Gazing at him, torn despite the days of contemplating she'd done, she steeled herself. No, she had to help him and this was the best thing that she could do. 

"Mama, papa, can you wait a bit? I have to go tell Chihaya something" Rosa questioned. 

Koji's brow rose at this before nodding, "We'll be in the car." 

She nodded and quickly rushed towards the quickly fleeting character, still holding the tulips, "Chihaya!" 

The blond paused and looked over his shoulder, giving her enough time to catch up. "…Is something wrong?" he asked silently. 

"I, uh, just…" Rosa broke off. 

"I'm a little tired, Rosa, I-" he started. 

"I know, but--! I…I need to ask you this since I'll be leaving in a few weeks and…well, it's a big decision" Rosa swallowed, gazing at him anxiously. 

Chihaya frowned, shaking his head, "…What?" 

"Um…you know, if…you can't go back to Yume and your disability is almost up, you…really won't have much to do" she approached. 

Chihaya's Adam apple bobbed noticeably before he shrugged, "Can't be helped…no use going somewhere that just scares me senseless, right?" 

"Well, of course!" she added quickly, "But what's your plan now?" 

"I don't have any." 

He sounded defeated and accepting of that fate, just like Julia said. But not if she could help it. "So without Yume, without plans, you're pretty much open to anything, right?" 

Chihaya opened his mouth to saying something but stopped and shook his head, "What's this about, Rosa?" 

"Chihaya…I'm offering this as…merely a friend" she made sure to state. 

"I'm actually a friend?" he said almost caustically, "I'm surprised I can begin to deserve _that_ …" 

Rosa huffed and hugged her arms, "I…I'm not a bitter enough person to just hate you, Chihaya. Clearly I lied when I said I never wanted to see you again. This whole time I've been the only one making an effort to see you." 

He seemed genuinely surprised before looking away, "…I suppose you have." 

"So…as a _friend_ , I'm going to ask you to come back to Massachusetts with me." 

Chihaya slowly looked to her, blinking for a moment, before shaking his head, "What?" 

"Well, I mean, it'd be a way to start anew! It'll give you a fresh new start, a way to get your life back in order, an escape from this reality" Rosa waved her hand, possibly signifying Japan, "You could stay with me, I have three extra rooms. You could get a new job, maybe after a while move out and start making a new life there. I think it's a really good opportunity." 

He gaped for a long second and shook his head, "R-Rosa, tha-that's… _crazy_." 

"Is not" she pouted. 

"I-I hurt you, you shouldn't-shouldn't _save_ me. Why are you always _saving_ me?" he demanded almost frantically, turning away, clenching his head. 

Rosa stared at his back before murmuring, "Because you've always thought you were unsalvageable." 

His shoulders stiffened at these words and she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "You've always thought the worst of yourself, Chihaya, and I've always been able to see some good. And…maybe we'll never be together again like we used to, Chihaya, that portion of our relationship is dead, but I'll never think you're beyond saving. Yes, you hurt me deeply but…it's…more to it than that, I suppose. But seeing you like you are, back to this self-hating persona, I can't…leave you like this. Especially since I've somewhat always been able to see the best in you…just…think about it though?" 

They stared at each other silently and he looked absolutely dismal, "I'll…think about it, Rosa." 

She smiled, "I'm leaving after New Years. Plenty of time to make up your mind. But for your future, I hope you say 'yes'." 

Chihaya looked distraught, "My future, huh?" 

Rosa nodded and turned, "I'll call you." 

"…Sure." 

Max would be furious, she realized. 'You are not supposed to be his savior after what happened, Rosa!' she imagined he'd say. But this was something Max could never understand…because in all honesty, she didn't either. 

She always saved him, huh? She didn't realize just what that meant either. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes:   
> So my favorite fanfic writer 'Sueric' in the Inuyasha series used 'She's Got A Way' by Billy Joel extensively…and well, let's just say my iPod is generally loaded with System of a Down, Korn, Black Sabbath, and…well, a lot of crazy rock and rap. I generally can find a song in the near 600 I have for the story's sake but after going through a hundred, when 'She's Got A Way' popped up, I was like, 'I don't care!' and used it XP But I really think it's too fitting so…  
> Ah yea, Carmen is a character from Rune Factory 3. I made her and Rosalind, Max's sister, in the Sims a couple because…I think I messed up the coupling as she's supposed to be with Ray, lol. Not that that'd make any sense in this context. Well, they have two kids in the Sims 2 as well named Jala and Peno…it was one of those sleepy things, you understand. Not their names in this story though!


	27. Justice

" _You're doing WHAT?"_

_Shomura Carl stared at his best friend, absolutely speechless, as Hideyoshi Chihaya slowly put everything into boxes. He didn't look like he'd slept in weeks and may have been the case, Carl had been away on his honeymoon…and came back to THIS news._

_Chihaya folded his blanket, stuffing it into a box of miscellaneous clothes and sighed gravely. "I'm…going to Massachusetts."_

" _W-why?" Carl demanded, following him as he collected other things, "What's in Massachusetts?"_

" _Rosa invited me" he said simply._

_Carl scowled, Chihaya sitting on his couch, burying his face in his hands and groaning. "…That's why? She 'invited' you? You realize it's…probably not going to get you anywhere, right?"_

" _I'm not going to try and hook back up with her, Carl" Chihaya growled, seeming annoyed by this mention._

" _Well, I'm not trying to upset you…" Carl quickly insisted, "It just seems so…off the wall! You've lived in Japan your whole life, Chihaya, why would moving to another country be a good idea?"_

" _It's not."_

_Carl rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Then why…?"_

_Chihaya didn't say anything to that immediately but muttered, "Don't really have much left here, do I?"_

_Carl looked at him, startled, as Chihaya stood again to continue packing. Biting his lip, Carl glowered, following him, "Yume's here."_

" _I tried to see who you had working as manager during your honeymoon. I got within ten feet of it and almost threw up."_

" _W-well, your parents are here!"_

_Chihaya gave him a grave look of disbelief that he could even mention that as a possible reason to stay. Carl grimaced, "Okay, well, that's…"_

_Carl was getting upset, "W-well, I'M here!"_

_His long time friend actually gave him a bit of a smile at that, "And you shouldn't be either."_

" _What!" Carl gawked, completely upset._

" _You have a wife now" Chihaya murmured, "You should be spending time with her."_

_Carl frowned before scratching the back of his neck, "Well hey, come on, Chihaya, just because I'm married doesn't mean things will change so much…"_

" _Are you dumb? That's exactly what it means. 'Game over', pal" Chihaya said sarcastically, tossing pillows into an empty box._

_Carl leered at him, "Not so much that I wouldn't like…hang out with you and stuff! And she certainly can't take Bion away from me, she knows that's like my only hobby!"_

" _You have a man cave?" Chihaya randomly asked, on 'ignore what was just said to him' mode._

_Carl cocked a brow, "I did agree with Katie all my 'guy nerd stuff' would stay in the basement. She apparently has a phobia of basements so she's not going to go down there…"_

" _Throw my couch in there, will you? I promise, I've only had sex on it twice…or more than that, but twice since I washed the cushion covers."_

_He just stared at Chihaya before remarking, "I'd burn it before that thing came into my house."_

_Chihaya glared, "What if I clean the covers before I go?"_

" _The hell ever, I'm mortified I've even sat on it now!"_

" _Dick. I'll just send it to my dad's place, I guess" Chihaya muttered._

_Carl glared, "How about you leave it here and USE it?"_

" _Look WIFE, you've divorced me and married someone else so why don't you go nag her?"_

" _How am I the wife?"_

" _How are you NOT the wife?"_

" _Grr, forget it! I'm glad you're leaving!" Carl grunted._

" _Good, we're settled then" Chihaya adhered simply, going to his fridge._

_Carl sobbed, hugging his shoulders, "NOOOOOO, don't leave me, Chihaya! What am I going to do without you?"_

_Chihaya stiffened as usual and sulked at him, trying to wrench away, "Hopefully grow up and define your sexuality."_

_Jerking away, he scowled, "Look Carl, I know this isn't exactly normal and I was pretty against it but…I don't know, it's just…all I have."_

" _What about Yume though?" whispered Carl, extremely disappointed, "It was like, our place of business, our…defining point."_

_Chihaya paused before sighing gravely, "I know that, Carl, I really do. And I'm honestly upset I have to let it go. I can't push away the memories, no matter how hard I try. I'm not built that way, I guess."_

_Carl pursed his lips and nodded but looked hopeful, "But what about another Yume? Maybe Nyoko could build a new one somewhere and we can take over that! It wouldn't have any bad memories, it'd be a fresh start!"_

"… _I suppose" Chihaya said reluctantly, "I've already told Rosa I was going but…"_

_His plans were ruined._

_Chihaya often snorted at traditions or superstitions like catching a garter or a bouquet signifying anything like impending marriage. However, when Rosa caught it, paired with all his previous musings over her perfect man and perfect life, it had been too much. It was like a prophecy on the brink of coming true at that second and he hated it. He'd started to go kill himself that night, it was so painful._

_But then she had to come up with THIS._

_When she poised this insane option, he was in a tizzy. Not because the possibility was weighing heavily on his mind but because he knew the nature of Rosa. She'd call him every single night from then on, trying to egg him into it or check to see what his decision was. It wasn't like he could just ignore her, she knew where he lived. She'd come visit. So yea, he could try to do the deed, quick and easy, but there was always that looming possibility that he'd do something wrong. The bullet could backfire, it might not kill him. And Rosa would find him. And once again, she'd save him._

… _She ALWAYS saved him._

_Agonizing at best, he came to the miserable conclusion he had no choice. It really didn't make any sense not to take the offer. Truly, he wasn't going to do anything in Japan and at best he'd wake up every day but that was it. He could commit suicide if he told her 'no' but then, that just made him feel like an idiot. 'Well, here's this great opportunity, you know', 'oh no, I'd rather die'. Yea Chihaya, they'd put on your tombstone or in your little shrine a message saying 'Dumbass'._

_It just irked him so much. He didn't want to take any new opportunities, he just wanted it to end. But Rosa saw all this 'potential' in him and he just…didn't. And couldn't. And he knew she had to be wrong. But here he was, going to a country where his accent was thick in their language and no one knew him. He'd have to start at the bottom again either way and…_

_He'd never wanted to just stop existing so much._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

" _We don't mess around here, you get it, kid?" snapped a bald chef, stalking around the huge kitchen._

_Chihaya had no interest in this job whatsoever._

_Rosa's boss' brother worked in this restaurant and well, of course, OF COURSE, Rosa would say he needed something to do. That was a lie, he was perfectly content sleeping and holing himself up in the room of her brownstone she'd given him. But no, leave it to her, wanting to integrate him back into society. Sucks._

_It was a cooking job, at least, just Chihaya really must have been spoiled from getting right out of school and immediately running the show. Hell, not even out of school and immediately running the show. So really, had he wanted to live, this still was completely undesirable. He just nodded at the man, not caring either way._

_But oh, Mr. Bust-His-Ass wasn't having it. "What, you don't understand English?"_

" _I understand English fine" Chihaya said bluntly._

" _Well, if you had ANY sort of training then you know I answer to either 'yes, chef' or in MY kitchen, 'yes, master'."_

_Oh great, a guy with an overinflated ego. This was turning out swell. "Yes."_

" _Yes 'what'?" he demanded, glaring daggers at him._

_The other cooks or, he supposed, slaves if they were addressing this guy as 'master' glanced at him wearily, as if wondering where this was going to lead. Chihaya was just too tired to care. He should have told Rosa 'no'. 'No' to this whole thing…he wasn't happy. Hell, he hadn't been happy but he supposed he'd been 'happier' than this._

_Depressed, he looked at the guy who was slowly starting to turn red with irritation, realizing he was still waiting for something, "Oh, uh, yes, Master Chief…"_

_It was one of those things that as soon as it slipped past his lips, he wanted to kick himself. The man stared at him for a long few moments as everyone around him fought a losing battle of not laughing. Chihaya gave him a nervous grin and realized the guy was a second from having steam popping out of his ears._

… _Oops._

"Fired in your first…hour?" Rosa said plainly, staring at Chihaya in disbelief as he sat on the couch, hugging a pillow. 

Chihaya nodded glumly, "…Sorry." 

Max said something airily in Spanish, probably derogatory since Rosa sent him a sulky look. Ultimately, Chihaya wasn't sure he was surprised the guy had the reaction he did to learning Chihaya was Rosa's new roommate. Max stared at him, wide-eyed, when he saw him dragging his stuff up to one of the rooms. Chihaya expected Max to drag Rosa off and possibly talk some sense into her. Instead, he left for about two days and came back with a newspaper… 

"Hi! I'm here about the roommate ad" Max said cheerfully, as if he were talking to a perfect stranger. 

"I didn't put an ad in the news-" Rosa started, confused. 

"Really? That's perfect, I'll take it!" Max gushed, a random bunch of bulky moving guys coming in with all his stuff… 

So yea, Max had moved in to probably make sure nothing insane happened. Chihaya wasn't sure what he expected, this was the first time in the two and half weeks he'd been here that he'd even seen Rosa sit down. Busy as always… 

"Maybe I should just go back to Japan, Rosa. I don't think I can cut it here…" he mumbled, plucking strands off his pants. 

"Oh Chihaya, it could happen to anyone" Rosa rolled her eyes with a sigh, rising to her feet. 

Chihaya gave her an incredulous look, "Anyone could call their boss 'Master Chief'? I don't think so, Rosa." 

Max snickered and Rosa rubbed her temple, sighing gravely, "Maybe we should just start…slow." 

Did they have to start at all? "I guess." 

"You waitered your way through college mostly, right?" Rosa questioned to affirm something he'd told her. 

His nose wrinkled, "Yea, I wouldn't want to ever do it again though…" 

"Well, you have to start somewhere! And maybe somewhere slow…I know! You can work at the other location of my job, I'm sure they have openings!" 

Chihaya watched as she skipped off, probably super enthused, to call someone to get him yet another job he did not, in any way, shape, or form, want. Standing, he shook his head in misery and walked up the steps, going to his 'room'. 

It was nice, he supposed, just simplistic like he liked to keep things. Most of his stuff was still in large giant plastic containers as he really had no use for frying pans or the likes here. Slamming face down into the bed, he hugged his pillow and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a dream… 

…What was he doing? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Bruce Washington blinked as Chihaya scowled, perplexed. "Something wrong, man?" 

"…Just wondering how the hell she got this so fast" grunted Chihaya, pressing buttons on the electronic pad, irritated. 

He smirked, teasing, "That is from your native country, you know? It should be like using your hand." 

Chihaya snickered some, "If only." 

Well… 

It was a little coffee place chain owned by the Washington family. Rosa worked at the one run by Bruce's wife. Chihaya had kind of hoped he'd have gotten fired by this guy like the last one but when he told Bruce what he told the other chef, calling him 'Master Chief', he just laughed. _'I'd take it as a compliment, honestly. That guy's always had a stick up his ass though. Don't tell the missus I said that though.'_

And that was generally how Bruce was, he never took himself or anything too seriously unless he really had to. In all honesty, it was kind of nice even though he wasn't cooking. But… 

Oh well, he supposed it didn't really matter. He still didn't want to do anything in the long run. 

Taking a couple macchiato to the college girls studying for a quiz, he frowned as a sport's segment popped on the television on the wall. Shaking his head, he wondered what the obsession with sports was… 

Bruce was cleaning a glass at the bar and frowned, "That Parker…" 

Chihaya froze, staring at him, stunned, "Wh-what?" 

He inclined his head towards the television and Chihaya quickly whipped around. 

Sure enough, it was that…scum. 

A little startled that anything could truly get his blood boiling again, he gritted his teeth beneath his lips. The bastard was talking as if he were the best thing to have ever existed, arrogantly speaking as if everything was because he'd graced the Earth with his presence. 

Bruce shook his head, closing his eyes, "That kid is a little bastard." 

Chihaya swallowed a hard lump and glanced at the man, "Why do you say that?" 

"Ugh, came in here once when my old lady was here…and I mean, maybe this is just an opinion, but she's hot. I mean, I'd hit on her too if I saw her" Bruce sighed before leering, "Parker did hit on her and when she said, 'oh, I'm married' the little bitch told her that he didn't really care." 

Chihaya was mortified. It sounded… _a lot_ like _…_

"Of course I was boiling. That prick, he told my wife he'd have her begging him to screw her if she continued to play hard to get, that she didn't have to be willing. Well, I had to knock him down a peg" Bruce grunted, rearranging the bottles of alcohol on the back wall, "I told him if he got even a foot within one of my establishments again, I'd knock all his pretty expensive teeth out of his head and bust up his perfect little nose." 

Bruce rolled his eyes, handing an order to Chihaya, "Little rich ass bitch told me that he could have my business destroyed with a wave of his hand. I told him that's fine, I wouldn't need my business after I killed him. I can make it like he never existed, you know?" 

Chihaya's eyes widened at this and Bruce winked, "Naturally the missus wasn't into me threatening people so I just banned him. Musta scared him, that was about three years ago and the guy never followed through on 'destroying' our baby." 

Chihaya nodded slowly, stunned, "…So, he's just…a whore like that, huh?" 

"A whore just wants sex. That bitch wants everything, especially what's not his" Bruce amended irritably, heading towards the back. 

… 

What's not his… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He hated feeling alive. 

Hideyoshi Chihaya had come home to the empty townhouse, lost in thought over this horrid thing Bruce told him. He needed a nap before he did nothing so he crashed. 

He felt rather horrible because, for the first time in forever, he had a super sexual dream. 

It wasn't shocking that it was about Rosa. She'd always be the only thing he could desire. But it was still surprising he was dreaming about anything at all. She started riding him, something that had been a bit of a treat when they were together, her getting on top… 

Ugh, the dream was hot and sultry. The sensory heat ran through his body like a fiery wave, a burn he hadn't believed he'd feel again, let alone from a dream. It was a little unsettling. 

Chihaya woke, knowing it _had_ to be a dream, finding his body sticky with sweat amongst other reactions. 

Great, having a sex dream meant he was actually slightly interested in something again. He'd have preferred to have stayed dreamless, that would have meant he didn't have anything worth thinking of. 

…That bastard. 

Of all the things to say to a woman, he thought as he stripped and headed into the tiny bathroom to take a shower. And around her husband, no less! And when the husband says something, he _threatens_ him? He was a threat to polite society, damn it. If Chihaya ever met him… 

Completely disgruntled, he groaned as he touched himself, his cheeks flushing. Angry _and_ aroused. Truly, he might have been putting too much thought into these 'feelings'. Just because he was capable of getting angry about something that should make _anyone_ angry didn't mean anything. Arousal still was a bit bizarre but… 

It didn't mean he'd developed a sense of wanting to live again, right? 

Chihaya groaned, a part of him not caring about anything like that, forcing him to recall the heated nights he'd spent with Rosa. Still struck him as torture, it's not like he'd ever know her in that way again… 

She was so f--king sexy though. Jeez, maybe he _had_ started to revive if he'd noticed all that. But those shirts she wore? Hell, any shirt she'd ever worn over those… 

Close to release, his lips parted as he moaned. It was super annoying that she apparently saved him in every form. She'd saved his life with her own precious blood, with getting him to come here when he was hours from suicide, and now she reviving 'parts' of him he considered 'dead'. 

What on Earth could he give her when he'd wrecked everything so badly…? And besides these almost base feelings, what else did he have going…? 

"Hey you, dinner's re-" 

Chihaya yelped when the door to the bathroom randomly swung open and Max started loudly to tell him about dinner. Startled, he yanked the curtain around his torso, flustered, looking at the intrusive fellow in disbelief. 

Max stared at him, his blue eyes wide, as he slowly grinned nervously, raising his hands, "Uh, m-my bad, um…" 

He left without much more and Chihaya groaned. Max had all the reason to hate him, he supposed, but still, God, busting in on him… 

Going back to his business, not really too bothered, he sighed. 

…Now that he had to live a bit longer, he found he had to find some kind of answer for his life. When he closed his eyes, she appeared… 

'What a horrible thing to do to him, mind', he lamented painfully. She _was_ the answer… 

Yet completely unattainable. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

" _Maxy, can you tell Chihaya that dinner is ready?" Rosa requested of her friend, sipping something she had on the stove._

_Max looked at her, disgruntled, from his place at the counter doing homework. "We're not some big family here, butterscotch, I don't think we have to have dinner together."_

" _Well, still! Chihaya just sits up in his room when he's not at work when he doesn't have to" sulked Rosa._

" _I prefer it this way. I am paying rent, after all" Max said matter-of-factly._

_Rosa narrowed her eyes at him, "After you basically decided on your own accord to move in. I offered a bazillion times before and of course you take me up on it when Chihaya shows."_

_Max slammed his hand down, semi-frustrated, "BECAUSE you are TOO forgiving of that scum! I have never been so irritated that you're so NICE. You are the only, and I mean ONLY, woman I would know that would take in her EX. You're nuts, Rosie, NUTS. If you knew how to hate someone you would send him packing now."_

_Rosa pouted, "Can you just HUMOR me, Max? I don't think I'm asking much of that…"_

_He gave her an exasperated expression before standing with a sigh, disgruntled, "Only because I lovvles you."_

" _I lovvles you too, baby" she said, pleased with his succession._

_Still frankly irritated, he stomped up the steps. This was ridiculous. He rolled his eyes at overly vindictive people that scratched up cars or burned their ex's clothes in their driveway or over the top things like that. But he wanted to break something because Rosa was pretty much being too nice to this ass that slept with her best friend. Not to mention he SLAPPED her and called her a slut for THINKING she did the exact same thing he did? What the hell was this insanity?_

_Whatever, he thought grouchily. He'd protect Rosa from this 'Chihaya'. He knew how this worked. They'd start living together and she'd start to recall all the 'good times' and they'd get back together, deciding to 'forgive and forget'. Well, eff that. All that bastard had done was too much to 'forget' and he wouldn't allow it._

_Not respecting him enough to knock, he flung the first door to the room open and found it empty…_

_He heard the shower which he figured was even better for showing he respected nothing towards Chihaya. Throwing THAT door open, he started to say loudly and obnoxiously 'Hey you, dinner's re—'_

_...Holy sea monkeys._

_Chihaya had yelped and he kind of literally had a mind lock. Gaping, actually speechless, he had managed to ramble a quick "My bad!" before scurrying off._

… _Woah._

Yagami Rosa stirred the soup she made for the cool night absently for a second before lending a slow glance to her peculiar friend. He was braced against the doorway halfway so only one side of his body was in view. That visible side's eye looked at her rather devilishly, an impish kind of smug smile on his face as he stared at her. 

"What are you doing, creeper? Didn't I say get Chihaya?" she finally said, seeing as he wasn't apparently going to say what was going on. 

"Mm hmmmm" he hummed slowly. 

Rosa cocked a brow as his smile grew a little, even more mischievous, "I walked in on him in the shower." 

Rosa nearly dropped her spoon, astonished, " _Max_!" 

"Oh pookie, it was just my 'eff you' kind of thing, showing he has no domain in my world" Max rolled his eyes around before looking semi-thoughtful, "But then, I suppose even jerks deserve the privacy to bathe and to get in some quality palm time." 

She had been glaring at him before the last part came. Gawking for words, startled, she questioned slowly, "He…was…? I…I mean, you…saw it?" 

"At its full potential too, you dirty little thing you" he purred. 

Rosa turned red, chucking a spoon at him he aptly avoided, "W-w-whatever!" 

"I have to say, I am quite astonished. I mean, he's short _and_ well…Asian. I've been righted though: no more stereotypes!" 

She glowered at him deeply, "I can't…believe he's…doing that." 

"I'm sorry, honey, I don't think 'no wanking' ever appeared in your roomie ad" Max said simply. 

"There wasn't ever a roomie ad, you just made that up!" 

Max waved a hand as if it were no consequence, sitting at the table, "Men have needs, darling." 

"I know that" she muttered. 

"Either way, he's probably not coming down here. I kind of forgot to finish the message to him after noticing the footlong…" 

Rosa lightly tapped his head, setting a plate before him, "He probably wouldn't come down here _anyway_ after you walked in on him! Please be more respectful, okay?" 

Max rolled his eyes around but apparently agreed as she sighed, walking up the steps, carrying a tray of dinner for Chihaya. 

She questioned if this was really working. Sure, she had found a job for him but that was really all he did. Work and sleep. And it was a part time job so it wasn't like he had no time for anything else. Biting her lip, she sighed…she still hoped. 

Knocking on the door, she frowned when no answer came. "Chihaya, are you awake?" 

"Huh? Oh, uh, yea, come in." 

Rosa pushed the door open, finding him lying on his stomach on the bed, his hair still a little damp. He looked truly drowsy but gave her the tiniest smile when she set the food before him. "You mean to spoil me like this? Let me be a lazy ass and still feed me?" 

"Don't be silly" she scoffed before sighing gravely, "I'm sorry about Max. He's a little nutsy." 

Chihaya shook his head, turning over before sitting up and accepting the wooden tray with a 'thank you'. "I don't really care, I guess. He more startled than embarrassed me." 

Rosa nodded slowly before offering a small smile herself, "How are things, Chihaya?" 

"Things?" 

"Well, you know, _here_. I mean, I know the first week wasn't so great with the firing…" 

He sipped the miso before giving her a soft look, "…Can't complain." 

Rosa was pleased with this answer somewhat and he sipped the glass of water, clearing his throat, "Uh, Rosa…?" 

"Hmm?" 

Chihaya paused as if deliberating before his phone rang, clearly startling him. Rosa frowned, about to tell him they could talk about it later…but her phone started to chime too. She laughed some, standing, "Katie and Carl." 

"Yea…" 

"We can talk later, if you want" Rosa blinked at him, pressing the phone to her ear, waiting for the line to connect between their home land and the U.S. 

Chihaya just smiled a little and she left, frowning. She wondered what that was about. How strange. 

…Oh well. One thing she could agree with was that she was just helping out. She'd make sure he got back on his feet but… 

…But. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Chihaya, I miss you so much! You _have_ to come back!" sobbed Shomura Carl. 

Chihaya wiped his lips, full and, disturbingly, content. He lied on his side again and glared. "I was talking to Rosa about something, you." 

"Well, the missus said we should call and talk to both of you, _sorry_." 

Chihaya couldn't help smirk, " 'The missus'. You're like an old married guy already." 

"Nah uh! Anyway, come back." 

"Mm, I'll pass." 

Carl probably sulked and Chihaya gazed upward, "I'm actually…doing sort of okay out here, Carl. I don't know what that means but…I don't know. I don't really like it either. It's like I couldn't have made it in Japan." 

"Well, I thought… you're not in America to chase that asshole?" 

Chihaya frowned, bewildered, "Asshole?" 

"The guy that raped Rosa…" 

Startled, he gaped, "…What do you mean?" 

"Like, I don't know! That's the only reason I could come up with that you left besides not being able to go back to Yume. Being there wouldn't get you back with Rosa either so I figured you were doing some vigilante justice. Which I guess is weird anyway…" 

…Chihaya slowly turned, truly startled at this suggestion. Well, that was a noble thing to pin on him, Carl, he'd never even thought about it. That was just a plain crazy thing to even think he'd do, it was too random. 

Slowly wheels started turning in his head, that purpose he so wanted as his eyes slowly widened. It was too brilliant. 

He could. He could search out information about this guy! Maybe those girls were still around the campus, the other ones the scum date-raped. Hell, Bruce provided him enough evidence to show that this ass was a menace to society. Maybe he could ask around, find out general information, start getting evidence to add to Max's case file. It was…nuts, possibly even fruitless, but… 

This guy truly got away with something he should have been charged with. And numerous times at that and all because he was rich….? No. No, Chihaya didn't believe in a lot of things but with what this bastard did to someone he loved, well, he certainly could believe in justice. 

Balling his fist, pursing his lips, startled by the fire in his veins and not being disappointed he had a reason to live, he glared, telling Carl with impassioned fervor, "I'm going to nail that prick's balls to the wall!" 

"Then you'll come back?" Carl questioned hopefully. 

"Then I'll come back." 

"Well, good. I guess, regardless, it's nice you can get riled up about something, really. You'd been pretty dead." 

Chihaya scoffed, the irony rather amusing to him. Close, but not quite. 

…Rosa would flip if she knew. He was just going to ask her about Parker carefully, he didn't want to upset her. However, he wanted to know if…if she had ever come to terms…but how could she? He just saw the guy being worshiped on television, damn it all. 

…He didn't want to make this out as he was doing this for him. He certainly was doing this for her. She deserved to have what was done to her punished. 

If…if he accomplished this, his life still in the shambles that it was at this point, maybe he would return to Japan and pass in peace. 

It wouldn't make up for anything he did, not with Mai, not in hitting her and not listening to her first and foremost. No, nothing he could ever do would make up for that. But the fact of the matter was it hurt the most when she said she couldn't believe he'd lied when he said he loved her. 

He'd prove that he did. And as long as she knew that, it wouldn't matter what happened to him. 

…Let the new journey begin. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"He's _gorgeous_ , honey-y-y-y. I'd tap that, Posie." 

Unfortunately he just met a new challenge. 

Hideyoshi Chihaya sat on the recliner, pretending to play his renewed Bion though actually surfing Parker's social networking accounts, gritting his teeth. Rosa and Max were all curled around each other on the sofa, doing the same but for clearly different reasons. 

Rosa frowned, "I mean, he's cute and he did seem interested in class…" 

"A win-win" Max pressed, "What have you got to lose? Do some coffee with him after class one day, I bet he'd be all over that." 

He couldn't stand this. 

Shifting his hips to turn sideways to give himself better access to his pocket, he yanked out a pair of earbuds and quickly drowned in some depressing music. Something about losing the love of his life. 

Of course he'd accepted it when he was hours away from meeting the bullet but now that he had this purpose and wasn't going to be looking into suicide for perhaps maybe a year, well, he wasn't so happy with the prospect of her dating. The idea of seeing her come home with some guy, the simple impression that they would probably go to her room, engage in… 

His blood boiled hot, feeling an insane urge to throw his former fiancée into a closet and keep her from doing anything of the sort. He wasn't a conquest ass but…but he was the only one to have _known_ her and the idea that she'd show that side to someone else that only he'd known... 

"Ah! He texted back! What did he say?" gushed Max. 

Chihaya looked up as she frowned, staring at her phone, "He said he'd love to go get some coffee after class tomorrow." 

"Oh ma' gawd!" 

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he stood quickly, and started to actually make an excuse but didn't even bother and walked away to sit in his room to wallow in despair. 

Dropping into bed, he felt that ache of needing to end all this reappear. What use was it to stay alive and watch one of the only things he loved go to someone else? Shutting his eyes tight, he started to doze in misery when he got a sudden chime on his laptop. Frowning, he sat up and looked at the message he just got. 

He'd did some searches on some other sites, looking for people that talked about Adam Parker. He even posted a discussion post on a network and got infuriating messages about how awesome he is. But some girl actually just sent him a private message, one about how Parker was scum and deserved to rot in hell. Eyes widening, Chihaya sat up and quickly responded carefully. 'Really? I was under the impression everyone loved him. I'm new to the area and wanted to know a little more about this guy I see on television.' 

Stippling his fingers, his mind going away from what was happening downstairs, he swallowed when the message came through on the next chime. 'Just know he's not the god everyone makes him out to be.' 

Careful of what to divulge, he remarked that he actually had some clue that the guy _wasn't_ all he was made out to be. He said he was actually looking for some answers to some questions he had and that if she felt comfortable, he'd love to talk to her. Making sure to give out more information about himself than asking for hers, he said he worked these times at this café and that he had a break time at so-and-so time. Part of him locked up at doing this, remembering that not a year ago he was nearly killed at work, but… 

It took an hour and he figured he'd scared her off. He went to shower before bed, thick with thoughts, his mind in shambles about fully losing Rosa and what he was truly doing… 

When he returned, he was a little surprised to see a message waiting for him. Looking back, he realized it really was the thing that made him steel up, to at least settle some against the fact that Rosa was going to have coffee with another guy tomorrow. She asked him 'why are you doing this?'. 

'For her', he was tempted to write. But for his purposes and at this point he simply wrote 'justice'. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Oh no…" 

"Um, no." 

Rosa sulked at Max who gave her a glare, "No. If you feel _bad_ to be getting back in the game because of your exy, it's time for him to GTFO." 

Rosa rolled her eyes around, standing with a sigh as she started to pack her bag for tomorrow, "I _know_ that, Max, Gawd. I mean, of course he's going to feel bad though." 

"Should have thought about that _before_ the whole infidelity thing." 

"It won't last, you know? I'm sure Chihaya will be able to move on one day too" Rosa insisted, more to herself than Max. 

Max rolled his eyes at this and she knew he didn't frankly care. And maybe she shouldn't but she wanted Chihaya to…well, accept this. Especially if they were going to live together. 

When Max went to bed, she poured a glass of orange juice and went up towards Chihaya's bedroom but, startling her, was met by Max, standing near the door. He gave her a knowing look. "You can't help yourself, can you, Posie?" 

"Max, come on…" 

Max's blue eyes narrowed, taking the glass from her rather suddenly, and chugging it down. Rosa gaped and he licked his lips, giving her a frown, "You're infatuated with saving him, Rosa, and as much as I wish you weren't, that's fine. But you keep this up, this coddling him like this, you're only going to lead him on and maybe even yourself. He's not worth it. You need to forget about him. I don't know what you even see anyway so you should go to bed. I'll take care of this glass." 

Rosa stared at him a long time before seeming irritated and stomping towards her bedroom, slamming the door. Max grimaced a tad and wandered back downstairs. He didn't mean to be an ass, he really didn't. But his largest fear was that somehow they'd end up back together if this kind of behavior kept up. No, no. Coffee tomorrow…it was the step in the right direction of fixing that from ever happening. 

Really, he saw no real catch in Chihaya anyway. He just seemed like one of those guys women ended up with thinking they couldn't do any better. As far as Max was concerned he really was just currently leeching off of Rosa's kindness. Who would accept such a bizarre offer anyway? He probably only came because he thought he had a chance of regaining favor with Rosa and Rosa wasn't doing him any favors by being so damn nice to him. 

No, no good could come from Chihaya being here and he knew that. If he could get Rosa to see that, he'd be a step ahead of the game but alas, she was in a way hypnotized without even noticing it. It was evident with him even still being in the picture. 

Why was he this protective of someone he'd known only like…a year? Well, what could he say really on that...? 

His family were rich wealthy business people in Spain, going back generations as merchants. He got looks when he said he was from Spain, mostly because he was blond and blue eyed like the "ideal" American. But just one of those misconceptions, he supposed… 

His mother had died long before he even knew it and he had had numerous women come in and out of his life when his father was a stud. Well, that was before he settled with Paola and became kind of round and…jolly. 

Max didn't want to be one of those children that just hated their step-mother just for the sake of hating her. No, he just didn't care for the woman's attitude. She spent money his father earned like it was nothing, was downright rude to their servants for no particular reason, and was just spoiled rotten. She fretted over her body, narcissistic to a fault, having undergone dozens of plastic surgery procedures. He would say this about her though: she had no interest in other men. His father was no looker, he was frank enough to tell, but the woman never cheated on him. They'd know if she did, really, but she didn't. She didn't care about looks; She cared about the money. Devoted to her greed. 

Max couldn't complain, he got all he wanted. He was popular at the private school he attended, an all boys school. Herman, when he was drunk on _Palo Cortado_ , said that was his first mistake, sending Max to a school without girls. And sending his daughter to a school without men. Max rolled his eyes at that reasoning. He had tried dating women before, he just…wasn't attracted. His sister, Rosalind, had the same sentiment, men just didn't do it for her. Now, not to say he didn't take _advantage_ of this little weaning of genders, it just simply wasn't the cause. 

When he asked some of his close companions there to come study with him in America, they basically laughed at him. They had too much there to run off to another country. They insisted the same was true for him but it really wasn't. He wasn't interested in just wading in his father's wealth, he'd build his own. Besides, the United States would provide him an adventure and he always loved those. 

His first year was much like his high school days back in Spain. He was super popular and people flocked to him. He always had a party to go to, a bar to go drink at, or a club to attend because people constantly invited him. Max loved it. Studying law, good friends, good times. Everything fit for him. 

During his first summer break, his sister announced she wasn't going to school at all and would instead marry her long time girlfriend, Carmen Diegos. His father was in an utter uproar, both of his children, in this downright 'sinful' act of being with people of the same gender. It infuriated both of them, really. Max could stand back now and admit his actions were idiotic, the ones he took to 'get back' at his father by sleeping through as many bedfellows as he could rather openly. Luckily no diseases came with it but it did little to make him feel better. 

His father insisted he give women another fair chance, that perhaps he hadn't met the right one yet. Disdainful, he decided he'd form no bonds with females at all, just _maybe_ minor acquaintances. Back here, when he came to school his second year, his friends from the first that were of the fairer race instantly turned away from his coldness to them. As they should, he was an ass. 

Of course, maybe Rosa showed up just to make him realize he didn't have to do any of that. 

When he saw her walk into his math class, his male friends and him actually got a pretty good laugh out of her pink hair. 'Drug trip galore', 'cotton candy head'. The way she said her name with a hard "row" and a 'sa' that sounded like a hiss, the s almost a too hard of a z, made him irritated. He hated her. Nonetheless, she was a bubbly little thing and people flocked to her. He had no use for a woman so he could ignore her. 

But that one day, when his so called 'friends' informed him that he was sleeping with his boyfriend, well, he just was ready to give up on mankind all together. Max recalled sitting outside of the classroom, in a dismal mood, when she pranced up. He'd glared at her when she asked him what was wrong. He'd told her it wasn't her business, curt and blunt, just like that. But no, Rosa, sweet as sugar, just smiled and told him if he needed someone to talk to… 

Ignoring the offer, that night he went to a bar to drink himself silly. And boyo, did he. He was practically walking sideways out of that bar, he was staggering so much. 

She worked across the street at a café and was just leaving her shift when she noticed, absolute idiot that he was, he was trying to drive. God knows what she had to put up with from him while she wrestled the keys away but bless her heart, she did. He woke up, confused, on her couch and demanded to know what happened. He hadn't believed her story until it got verified at the bar that he was trashed. 

Max couldn't believe anyone would have gone out of their way to do something like that for someone who'd been totally rude to them and for the most part showed no interest in even being nice. But he realized that was Rosa in a nutshell. 

They went out to coffee the day after that and he told her some vague things about himself. Nothing too personal, he was still focused on keeping his goal. But Rosa told him a lot of things about herself. Her large family, her entrepreneurial goals, her excitement about being in the U.S. and all. 

It stayed like that for a month, going to have coffee every other day. He learned things about her and he slowly divulged little things about himself. Still nothing big. 

He'd wondered if she knew he was gay. Sure, it might seem obvious but he'd been pretty blown away before. Maybe she was interested in him, he thought darkly, and he decided, in an effort to instill his cold apathetic emotions to women, he told her the fact bluntly. 

Rosa had looked at him, amused, and told him she kind of figured. One, he was rather flamboyant to begin with and two, he hadn't made a single pass at her once like men even just passing on the street did, which, she admitted was arrogant but she did just get that vibe from him. Max had sulked at that reason. 'Maybe I just haven't gotten around to it yet!'. 'No'. 

Thing about her was he really couldn't stay cold towards her. She was too warm, too nice, too sweet. He told her grudgingly she was like a pink puffy cloud. She'd smiled broadly at him then. 

Rosa was, in slang terms, his 'ride-or-die' friend. He used to call her at four in the morning to bug her and get her angry, but she never did. It turned into calling her because he needed someone to talk to or vice versa. If he wanted to drive up to Maine or some other state, hell, they'd drop the world and jump into either of their cars and went. Shopping? Yes sir, let's kill that mall. Club? Absolutely, I'll show you how to cut a rug. Party? Um, definitely. Bar? If you're drinking, I'm drinking. Rosa was like his hip. 

On one said drunken night, when her house was closer, they decided to just crash there. Rosa had other rooms but he insisted they sleep together… 

Don't be fooled. His dad wasn't right, he wasn't and could never be "turning" straight, it was just that he adored her company so. 

He'd given her a hickey once, much to her horror. It was one of those bed games, really, where they'd only been quasi-tipsy and he figured she wouldn't mind a little nuzzle biting between companions. Back then she'd been bewildered when he'd asked if he could touch her breasts. She had stated that maybe he _wasn't_ gay. No, it wasn't _that_ but something about Rosa's boobs utterly fascinated him. They were big, yes, and they jiggled like jello. But they were so pert at the same time. He'd actually honestly and horrifically gotten a little aroused by them once. By _boobs_? Was he caving to his dad? 

The thing that made him have to abandon her for a few weeks was learning she was engaged. He _finally_ noticed the ring on her finger, a beautiful expensive cut diamond. Alarmed, he'd demanded where'd _that_ come from? She hadn't mentioned a boyfriend. Rosa had gushed about her beloved like he was the best thing on Earth, that he was her everything, that they did everything together when she was with him. 

Max was jealous. Like, ferociously jealous. To think she had another _him_ somewhere in her life! And they were engaged to be married? He'd been too angry and he marched out of the house in a tizzy of confusion. He was _gay_ , he liked _men_. Rosa was a _girl_ , he'd established years ago he didn't like them that way. So exactly why was he jealous? Why did he like touching her that way? And why did he like touching her that way and kind of sexually liking it? And he gave her a hickey? 

She called while he mulled over these weird actions to simply check on him, having just gotten back from Japan. He decided, after extremely missing her company, that he'd figure it out later. It came the night of that horrendous party. He left her company for a man, to reinstate that he was gay. And it was true, they got pretty far before he realized, the guy kissing him, that Rosa was gone from where he left her and had been for quite a while. 

…Rosa's a big girl, he told himself, returning to his petting. But no, he'd felt it, something wasn't right. The guy was cute, fun, chatty, attractive, but he wouldn't stick around. He had other guys watching him for the right time to pounce. Max left him to those wolves, a prospectively good boyfriend. He left _him_ for a _her._

Parker left her panties around her ankles, walking right past him, actually zipping up and looking pretty satisfied. Max stood in the doorway, staring at the tiny woman who was still asleep. Had he not been so worried about her, he probably would have gone feral and ripped Adam's balls off and forced them down his throat. He'd always remember rushing to her, shaking her, and pleading she wake up. 

He hadn't been able to bear her tears for those months, almost plummeting into depression himself. It confused him more, his feelings for her. When she'd wretched and vomited all day after prick left her without giving her a chance to explain, he'd almost called up his private jet to fly to Japan and strangle that bitch. He wished he had now, they wouldn't _be_ in this predicament. 

Sitting outside in the park, he'd pondered the finer meanings of it all. Rosa presented all he truly wanted from a relationship, something he'd not been able to find yet. What it meant that she was a girl, who knows? A month after Chihaya broke up with her, he told her she didn't need men. He could be her gay husband. They could still have some outside relationships. He'd said it in jest but truly, he may have been okay with that. Rosa had just smiled weakly at him and told him if she was alone down the line, absolutely. But she stated that he'd find someone perfect… 

It was a confounding mess, he thought currently as he rubbed his brow, rinsing out the glass. But fact of the matter was Rosa was his perfection. Chihaya hurt his perfect so be damned if he was letting that no good bastard somehow get reintegrated into her life. Maybe she saw things in Chihaya that no one else could but that didn't seem to be a good thing from his vision. If there were good things in him, he needed to show that to everyone. 

…Rosa wanted to help him, bottom line. Whatever. Chihaya probably would have taken that glass of orange juice and run with it. They would end up back together and he'd hurt her again. Rosa couldn't and wouldn't see that. She couldn't see that that was probably his goal of being here anyway. She was getting hoodwinked. 

But Max wouldn't be fooled. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

" _Grow a pair and walk up to her, Chihaya."_

Chihaya swallowed as he wiped the counter at his job, staring towards a table that seated a quiet girl who was looking around absently and almost fearfully. Biting his lip, he whined. Ugh! He didn't remember he was socially inept until she walked in. Hell, he didn't think she'd even come. Yet, here she was… 

…He didn't know where to begin with this. What did he ask? What was too forward to ask? What was pertinent to busting this guy for his crimes? 

…What did he do? 

Chomping on the inside of his mouth, he sighed and picked up Shinji. Once upon a time, he could have called her brother. While he wasn't even remotely close to Keiji, he knew the guy was Mr. Legality. But that actually just led to a variety of issues, even if he could. From what he knew, her family had no idea still. Well, obviously. Parker was still alive… 

Pursing his lips, he dialed the house, knowing that Max had a penchant for picking up that line a majority of the time. Ugh, how desperate. The guy hated him. Like super hated him. And though Chihaya didn't think it was his business to hate him, he figured that he could put his dislike aside for this. 

"A-hole, don't call this house." 

Chihaya groaned at that greeting and tapped the counter, "Look, uh, Max, I know you hate me or whatever but I need…your help." 

"Um, no." 

"Please! I-it's not what it sounds like. You're studying to be a lawyer, right?" 

Max snorted, "Why? Are you in jail? I'd definitely be on the opposite side, you know?" 

Chihaya was getting a little agitated, "I'm not…look, this is about Rosa." 

Max was silent and he grunted, "You shouldn't have anything to _do_ with Rosa anyway, ya' prick. Leave her be." 

"It's not like that. Please, just…come to my job, if you're free. You'll see what I'm talking about and you can tell me to shove it and 'screw you' if you don't agree." 

More quiet befell them before Max snarled, "I'll just come to tell you in your face." 

"Bring paper." 

Sighing, he clicked 'end' and watched the woman anxiously, hoping she didn't up and leave before Max arrived. Actually, he hoped Max came at all… 

Looking up, relieved, when the tall fellow stalked in and glared at him, he said, "Look here, whatever plans you have for Rosa--" 

Chihaya cut him off, waving him towards the table. Max seemed peeved by this, following him, "Hey, you-" 

"Hi, uh, Carissa?" Chihaya approached the girl. 

She jumped, startled, and gaped, "Oh, uh, y-yes?" 

"Hi, I'm Chihaya, the guy you were messaging last night about Adam Parker." 

Max appeared startled and shot him a confused look as he continued, "This is Max. He's, uh, going to help me. Maybe. Um, can I…infer something happened with Parker that would make him less 'awesome' as the other posters made him out to be?" 

She swallowed and nodded, shutting her eyes, and Chihaya felt nervous. If he overstepped his boundaries… "Well, uh, Carissa, we actually know someone, someone important to both of us, that was seriously hurt by Parker and…well, I for one don't think it's right that he's out and about like he's innocent. And um, I want to know some things so I can get some evidence to get him off the street. I can understand if you don't want to help, but…" 

Carissa bowed her head and mumbled, "They…they won't ever punish him, you know? He's their precious QB." 

Chihaya grimaced, knowing this wouldn't turn out at all like he planned. But to his surprise… 

"As Chihaya said, I'm Max de Sainte-Coquille" Max interrupted, "And I am super pro slamming Parker, okay? He could be the King of England, he doesn't deserve to get away with what he's done. So, like he said, if you can give us _any_ information, we would appreciate it." 

She didn't say anything, contemplating, before nodding. Chihaya nodded rapidly, "Let me go get some coffee for us and we can start, okay?" 

Rushing to the back, whipping up some coffee and requesting his break, he went back, finding Max sitting with her. He had a notepad on the table, pursing his lips as Chihaya returned. "You know, if you told me outright what was going on, I would have brought my notes." 

“Honestly, I'm still shocked you're here” Chihaya shrugged awkwardly, sitting and handing out the warm mugs, folding his fingers. "So uh, where do we start?" 

"I think we should settle Carissa's mind that we're not some crazed paparazzi out for information" Max suddenly said, tapping his pen, "I went to a party with the young woman Chihaya has mentioned. Parker was very aggressively trying to attain her company. She resisted and he seemingly abandoned his attempts. However, after some poorly handled circumstances, he slipped her a date rape drug and then proceeded to take advantage of her. Aside from her understandable depression, she suffered an unwanted pregnancy that ended up being ectopic. And, well, that's all I'll disclose." 

Chihaya could barely swallow the story still and the girl looked stunned, "Oh God…he…he got her pregnant? That's so…" 

Pursing her lips, she tapped her fingers against the table before sighing gravely, "I…I was at a party as well. I was there with some friends and you know, they started pairing off. I actually, humiliatingly, was talking to Adam. I mean, he's…attractive. But when he started wanting to do a little more, I told him I wasn't really cool with it. I mean…" 

She started to sob, alarming Chihaya, "I-I mean, was I leading him on? I-I guess I shouldn't talk to guys-" 

"Don't be silly" comforted Max softly, "If you say 'no', you mean 'no' and if he was a decent respectable human being he would have been okay with that. You did nothing wrong." 

Chihaya nodded, "He's right. From what I've heard, this isn't the first time he's done something like this, to either you or our friend. He doesn't know what 'no' means. He even paid her to keep quiet." 

Carissa nodded in agreement, startled, "Y-yea, he did the same. I-I didn't cash it, of course..." 

Max wrote down dates, times, people that may have been around and could testify, etcetera. She had to go to class, but she 'felt better'. "I…never told anyone" she lamented, "Feels like so much is off my chest already." 

"Don't you worry. We'll do all we can" Chihaya assured. 

She smiled sadly, "I doubt you can do much against his power and money but…I'm glad someone is willing to give it a go. I felt so worthless." 

They walked her out the door and Chihaya felt sick. People got off on this, this forcing someone to do something against their will. People heard about it everyday on the news but the victims faded. He felt like trash now, he didn't even shake his head or acknowledge those reports. Now it felt super personal, especially since there'd been no justice for Carissa or Rosa yet. He'd… 

He'd do all he could. 

"Thanks for your help, Max." 

"…Where do you think this'll get you?" Max suddenly asked quietly. 

Chihaya frowned, truly confused, "Hopefully it'll get _Rosa_ the justice she deserves. Me? It gives me the satisfaction that, despite hurting her, I…I did all I could to right a wrong. If nothing else, I can say that…" 

Max stared at him weirdly for a few moments before finally murmuring, "Well, I guess we can agree on that, at least. I don't like you a bit but I'm with ya'. I haven't been able to get much information from people because if I posted something, Parker would catch wind. You posing as a curious newcomer, well, that's perfect. Maybe we can get this rolling." 

Chihaya nodded emphatically and Max suddenly gazed out the window at the table they'd been sitting at, saying softly, "She's my perfect, you know? If…if I were straight, met her, and found out about your engagement back then, I would have done everything in my power to steal her from you." 

Startled, Chihaya gaped, and Max laughed wistfully, "It's funny if my ideal soul mate is a woman. I'd call it a horrible irony and probably cry the rest of my life. Regardless, I love Rosa. And what he did to her…what he did to her when I should have been near…" 

Max closed his blue eyes slightly and shrugged, "We'll get him, right?" 

"…One way or another" Chihaya insisted after digesting all that. 

"Good." 

Staring at the ceiling, Chihaya felt jealous again. Except this jealousy was different. It was one thing to hear she may go out with a guy but to hear another one, gay or not, cite such endless devotion, such threats if there'd been a different present...? He remembered he had no right to be jealous though and grew depressed. 

But Rosa's red eyes on that night that ruined his life, when she believed that what happened was her fault, made him resolve that it wasn't about that anymore. He could never attain her again… 

…Justice. Justice… 

Then peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: So…what exactly am I saying with Max? That he's 'turning' straight because he seems in love with Rosa? Well no, I don't particularly believe that one can flip their orientation at will.  
> During high school, my 'yaoi' friend had to contend against numerous women that were in love with him and against his being gay (I believe this may have been mentioned in Miru's story, in fact). I never fell into this category…however, emotions aren't rational, as Spock insists. Our relationship always bordered on that of being like a couple. We're kind of protective... And those odd moments where one of us dated and were actually jealous? Bizarre.  
> Frankly, I think those confusing things are over as of college but we do have moments (recently someone awkwardly thought we would be sleeping together when I went with him mattress shopping). But he's dated more than I have and expresses things that he can do with me that he can't do with others and that if he can, it's a huge accomplishment. He's really the only one where silence isn't a bad thing if we fall into it which we do a lot…  
> So like Max, I suppose I can say he's my 'perfect'. If a man with those same qualities appears, then I'd be happy. Alas, the person they're actually conveyed with…it's not going to happen and I guess that's what I'm going for. Rosa has all those qualities that Max wants and yet she's just that far away.  
> …Which should be an extremely obvious plug for the next short story XP Toodles for now, readers!  
> Master Chief: Halo character XD


	28. Your Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smutsmut.

Months. 

Months him and his random partner got leads by playing zealous fans of Adam Parker on various sites or any venue they could. Chihaya was struck that, no matter what, someone came forward and said something opposite the tales of him being the best thing ever. Hearing those women's stories, he just got more embroiled with rage. So this guy was that pathetic, huh? A girl says 'no', well, he has to stoop to these levels. 

Him and Max met a girl in a chatroom recently. Whatever Parker did to her seemed to severely scar the poor woman and, well, they really, really wanted to meet with her. She was pretty nervous, smartly so, and they insisted she pick the place to meet, be that outside a police station or in the middle of a square with a million people. All the stories were important and all of them needed to be heard so justice could prevail. With that, she agreed and gave them the address to... 

“Lesbos...” 

Chihaya frowned, cocking a brow, not noticing the horrified look on Max's face beside him. “Hmm, isn't that in Greece somewhere...?” 

His tall blond companion slowly looked at him, his blue eyes wide and looking at Chihaya as if he wasn't sure if he was serious. Clearing his throat, Max nodded carefully, “Well...yes, it _is_ a place in Greece, an island. But um, well, Chihaya, what do you suppose their...inhabitants or um...products would be called, you know, coming from Lesbos?” 

Chihaya scowled, puzzled, “I dunno? Shouldn't we go inside?” 

“Not until you answer my question...” 

“What is this, Jeopardy?” Chihaya demanded, wanting to go in before the girl got sick and left, “What's the issue?” 

“Lesbians. Wine made in Lesbos is called 'lesbian' wine” Max ignored him, giving him this odd bit of trivia. 

Chihaya cocked a brow, “Oh. That must be awkward. But what does...” 

It suddenly hit him and he gave another look at the place. With a name like 'Lesbos', his first assumption was Greek restaurant... 

But it looked kind of...seedy. And there were bikes lined up outside...and the final straw was the sign that said 'females only'. 

... _Oh._

“W-well, that rule can't _really_ be enforced, right?” Chihaya demanded, “I mean, straight people go into gay clubs and stuff. You can't really say 'no guys', not without some really good reason.” 

“Honey...” Max started with censure in his voice, “There's just simply places people with penises don't go...and this just happens to be one of them.” 

“Don't be ridiculous! We're not going in there to start any trouble!” Chihaya insisted. 

Suddenly two women passed them, giving them rather murky looks like 'what the hell are you guys doing?' as they entered the dark bar. Max blinked after them, “Well no, but I do believe trouble will be started regardless of whether we're the instigators or not.” 

“Let's just go inside and see what happens...” Chihaya insisted. 

Like something out of a spaghetti western and really something Chihaya figured he'd never see in real life, a woman was thrown out the front door with a burly 'and don't come back!'. The woman rolled a bit before coming to her feet and marching right back in...then what sounded like a fight broke out behind the doors. 

Chihaya just stared, as did Max, before he remarked, “I imagine something like that. But with guns.” 

“Her story sounds like it's really bad though, Max...” Chihaya groaned, “Like ball-busting kind of bad. We really need to get it.” 

Max sighed, resting his chin in his hand thoughtfully, looking around at the other locations nearby, “I do wonder why she picked _this_ place. I can understand it strategically, especially since she doesn't know us and we're two guys, but really? If we were legit, we'd get chased by an angry mob of stereotypical biker lesbians.” 

“I dunno...” Chihaya mumbled, exasperated, “I...” 

Suddenly, a thought struck him. A horrible, horrible, horrible thought, one he never wanted to relive again but knew that...this time...it was for a rightful cause. Nonetheless, he was still reluctant to even fathom it. 

He imagined Rosa's face again, as he often did when he had moments of doubt, when she admitted to the rape as if she had done something consensual, as if it were her fault. No...anything was worth it, no matter how undesirable. 

Swallowing, rubbing his face, Chihaya looked at Max in despair, “...How much do you love Rosa?” 

Max looked startled by this question before appearing stern and serious, “A lot. I'd do anything for her.” 

“...Anything?” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You're a crazy man, Charlie Brown, crazy as a fox.” 

Chihaya groaned, sitting beside Max in a booth, receiving stares and whispers. He thought he did a little better than Carl's creation, wearing just a basic tee but with thick padding. The crop jacket made the padding look bigger and he hid his legs with baggy cargo jeans. He wore a black bob wig like last time. Just for old time's sake, of course. 

“I'm sorry...” 

“No, no. I have to say, Chihaya, I truly thought you were just mad dick to the moon for everything you did but, I have to say, unless you have some queen past I don't know about, which you may, it truly takes a dedicated man to pull off drag for someone else” he said behind his drink. 

Chihaya just sighed, giving him a dark smile, “Well, whatever the case, it's necessary. However, I have to say I'm disturbed that I'm mildly attracted to you.” 

“It's the legs, honey.” 

Max went a little further than he, wearing a retro looking white sleeveless turtleneck short dress, a cardigan, and heels. Max had medium feet for a guy who was so tall, he wasn't sure how that worked out. And as he said, his legs really did seem so thin and toned and...smooth with not a blemish or hair. He didn't need a wig, just curling his hair and throwing on make-up. It was a super creepily effective costume... 

“So where's our little friend so we can get out of here before the gig is up?” Max questioned, looking around. 

Chihaya quickly surveyed the area and found a woman, sitting with a can of beer, looking around awkwardly. Really, she looked a lot different than everyone here. Kind of like them but for different reasons. 

“I think that's her” he tilted his head towards her, “Let's go ask and try to be on the low about it.” 

Max nodded, standing and the two walked side by side. Max got close to the table and said in a slightly higher falsetto than his normal voice. “Hey, uh, hi, any good chatrooms lately?” 

The girl almost jumped out of her skin, looking up at them fearfully before gasping, “W-What?” 

Chihaya said faintly, “We're the, uh, two people you were speaking with online...” 

Her eyes widened and she gaped a bit, confused, “I...I thought you were...” 

“Well, we didn't have much choice. The place you chose to meet doesn't look well on our kind” Max bristled a bit. 

Chihaya pouted a little at him as she grimaced, trembling, “I know, I'm sorry. I was just in such disbelief that-that I let out my information to total male strangers online, I-I freaked and said to meet here. I'm not even...” 

She smiled suddenly at them, her brows drooped, “But uh, I guess you're really hardcore in your intentions if you...went this far.” 

“Incredibly” Chihaya agreed, sitting, “We want to get this guy and we need all the help we can get. Any information, any story, it'll help.” 

Max pulled out a notepad from his 'purse' and sat as well, “All ears, honey.” 

It'd been months and grotesque tale after tale of violation built up in their portfolio of evidence. Every detail, every memory, made him sick that a human being like this could exist. It made him sicker that a human being like this got away with his crimes and existed as if he did nothing. 

Every time he thought of Rosa's face when she told him 'sorry' for...for this, for this atrocity, he wretched. No Rosa, he was. He was sorry for being the bastard he was and not listening, for not thinking that something had to be wrong if you didn't contact him for so long, for jumping to conclusions and destroying what meant everything to him. You didn't know, Rosa, what he and Max were doing but he was doing it for you. 

...It really was all he could do now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXX 

“Oh Chihaya, the adventures we get ourselves into.” 

Chihaya wiped the eyeliner off his eyes, smirking broadly, “I can do without, man.” 

Max was also wiping off his blush before suddenly cracking up, laughing, like he'd been doing sporadically over the last hour. “Oh God, what is _wrong_ with you? I thought I was going to keel over and laugh to death, I will never forget it.” 

Somehow, Chihaya's wig slipped and oh, everyone noticed and then World War III broke out. 

If he never expected to see someone thrown out of the bar like a deviant from a Western saloon in a movie, he never expected to be chased by a mob of angry women who were irritated their secret lair had been infiltrated. Chihaya's lip shuddered before he had to laugh as well. Max was referring to his irritated cry to the women as they jumped into his car. 

“'It's fine that you don't like penis but you probably wouldn't be here without it. We all share a common origin and should be able to get along'” Max laughed, quoting Chihaya's call out the window as they hightailed it, wiping his eyes of shadow, “Classic.” 

“Well, it's the truth” chuckled Chihaya, sitting on the couch. 

Max grinned, “They could have been clones.” 

“Clones, my eye. But then, the way they threw that one woman... it was like something out of the Terminator so I'd say cyborgs at best.” 

The blond laughed again, “Robot lesbians: the ultimate straight man's porn.” 

Chihaya laughed at that, shaking his head after a moment, forcing himself to become solemn, “We're having too much fun with this.” 

“Eh, it happens” Max shrugged, slouching down beside him and crossing his arms, “We're not laughing because of it, at least. Just the crazy ish that happens along the way.' 

“And boy, is it crazy. I hope no one else wants to meet in nutty places” snickered Chihaya. 

Max stretched his arms over the top of the chair, grinning lazily, “No Robot Lesbian II?” 

“I think one was a sleeper hit” Chihaya grinned back. 

“Now what are you two up to?” 

Max and Chihaya jumped a little as the front door opened and in walked Yagami Rosa. Chihaya swallowed the small lump in his throat, trying not to gape at the spaghetti string silky red dress she was wearing. It clung everywhere he loved and made it all look so amazing... 

She was going out with some bastard. 

Dropping her keys on the table, she sighed, letting her hair down. Max smiled, “Oh, nothing, Pookie bear. How was your date?” 

Chihaya stood, thinking of millions of horrible things he'd rather hear about than this, going to the kitchen to make a small dinner... 

But then, maybe he didn't mind so much as Rosa groaned, collapsing in Max's lap, “It was _horrible._ He took me to this club downtown that I've never heard of, it was full of cigarette smoke and it smelled so 'bleh' and they were playing terrible music, it was just high pitched wails! And dinner was atrocious.” 

“Oh my. How was Robert then?” 

Chihaya hated how his ears perked because he wanted to hear more bad, more failure, more clues that she wouldn't lead her perfect life too soon with another man. At least not before he was ready. 

“Well, he was fine.” 

...Grr. 

“Hey, I'll be right back” Chihaya suddenly interrupted, annoyed, “I'm going to go...uh, get some curry.” 

“Can you make me some chorizo rice and get an _amontillado_ , darling? I think after tonight I just want some meat and to get drunk.” 

Despite his mood, Chihaya had to grin at the double implication of that statement, “Sounds good.” 

“Oh, and Whoppers! I can go for some chocolate balls right now.” 

Chihaya stuck his tongue out at that but snickered, “I'm still a donut man from the heart, especially holes.” 

Max winked, “If that floats your boat.” 

“Um, what?” Rosa questioned plainly, her eyes half-closed. 

“Nothing, Posie” grinned Max, kissing her cheek, waving Chihaya away, “Get rolling there, you, I want my balls!” 

Chihaya fought a laugh and coughed, heading for the door, “Sure thing. Be back soon.” 

He sighed as he left, miserable. All in all, he felt accomplished because of the information, like his goal was that much closer. But when she came home with that man's hickeys all over her neck, a part of him died and a part of him wanted to turn into a serial killer to find and destroy him. Thinking of some other man, doing...doing things that only he did with Rosa made his blood boil. It made him want it all to end again. 

But thinking of Rosa, of the girl he met tonight and all the other ones, he knew that he did have a mission. He'd have to tolerate that... 

...'That' was all he had left and knowing that Rosa would live the perfect life. 

He slouched as he walked up the street to the market nearby. That perfect life without him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I don't know if I like this, Maxy. You and Chihaya are getting to be like besties and I'm being pushed out” Rosa pouted. 

Max gasped, cuddling her, “Don't be silly! You'll always be the only lady in my heart and my Japanese bestie.” 

“Still! You two are hanging out and you like, hated him before. What's up?” she sulked. 

Max smiled some, “Dunno. Maybe I wanted to give him a second chance for you. You weren't too happy with me being all dickery to him before.” 

Rosa sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, “True. I guess I am glad. It feels better without the animosity.” 

“So tell me what's up with you and Robbie really” he changed the subject, looking at her seriously, “I knew that you said that he was okay because of the former ball and chain but I know better, pumpkin.” 

She sighed, closing her eyes, “It's like high school again, Maxy, just like high school. The guys get impatient because I'm not putting out and it gets annoying.” 

“Well, if I may be ever so bold, love, why _aren't_ you putting out?” 

“Because! I mean, he tries to get me turned on and stuff but I'm just not attracted to him yet” Rosa grumbled, standing and walking into the kitchen towards the refrigerator. 

“'Yet'? I mean, why go out with him if you're not attracted?” Max questioned, puzzled. 

Rosa sighed, the sound coming with a jangle of glass jars, “I dunno. I thought he'd grow on me. Chihaya grew on me and we had a very healthy sex life. 

“I dunno if it works like that, Posie” Max admitted carefully. “I mean, sure, you say Chihaya 'grew' on you but I think you had to be attracted to him to begin with...” 

“At most I thought he was cute! And I think Robert's cute, just like Chiyo!” Rosa protested. 

Max cocked a brow, “Chiyo?” 

Rosa froze up and flushed, mumbling, “I-it's just a habit. One that'll go away eventually.” 

“Mm” Max said, his voice unreadable, “I think you need to just try it with Robert. There may be more going on than 'he'll grow on me'.” 

She frowned, sitting down with a bottle of water, “Just...like that?” 

“Honey, the first time, some people will wait and pick the right person, the person they know they share feelings with and not a sudden need to bone. And you did, kind of. _Now_ it's time to just go for it. You've been dating for months now, it won't hurt to just fool around a little.” 

“You make it sound so easy” she groaned, slumping into his side. 

Kissing her forehead affectionately, he patted her shoulder. “It is, sort of. Besides, when's the last time you got some nookie?” 

Rosa blushed, grumbling, “N-not since...Chihaya...” 

“Good gracious, girl, you're probably a horny mess. Get laid!” 

“I am not! Well... _kind of_. I mean, I do want to” she said meekly, kicking her feet shyly, “But...” 

“Hey, my offer's still good. I'll try anything once.” 

Rosa smirked, shoving him, “I think the hickey was enough.” 

She squealed as he grabbed her cheeks, kissing her passionately before releasing her, standing, “And now we have the kiss.” 

Rosa groaned and ran her fingers through her hair as he skipped off. That was her crazy friend. But he was right, she was feeling a bit...frisky, as of late. She'd thought it'd never happen again after what happened but... 

She gasped as the door opened and Chihaya waltzed back in, bags in his hand, “Back. Sorry man, couldn't find any amontillado but I got the chorizo.” 

“Oh, you're the best, punkin” cooed Max, skipping over to him,”We can get tipsy on the goose.” 

Chihaya snickered, “Cool.” 

He looked back at her, a shy smile on his face, “Want to help us cook something up...?” 

“Sure” she smiled some, standing. There'd been a lot of that lately. He'd smile and they'd cook together or he'd go shopping with her. She knew her mission to restore his life was working pretty well but she was shocked at how close they were getting again. 

...That hadn't been the plan. 

Max was chopping onions, singing, as Chihaya fried the chorizo. Walking over, she started up some rice and smiled as the two guys chatted, laughing about something. It really was kind of nice though that they were getting along now, though she had no idea why, really. Max didn't give people “second chances”. 

“So Chihaya, I just wanted you to be the first to know but Rosa is pregnant with my baby” Max suddenly announced, scraping the onions into the pan. 

Rosa cocked a brow at him and Chihaya blinked some, “Oh really...?” 

“Mm hmm, I kissed her. That's how babies are made, right?” 

She laughed and Chihaya snickered, “I think we'd have a lot more babies in the world if that was the case.” 

“Pooh” Max pouted, “Our baby would have been sexy.” 

Rosa smirked as Chihaya tossed the pan, grinning, “I guess so.” 

Dipping out the food, they crashed on the couch, popped in Netflix, argued over a movie, then settled down to watch it. Rosa was deep in thought about everything though. Robbie was getting to be a 'Taro', a guy she hadn't thought about in years. And Chihaya... 

She cocked a brow and smiled when she noticed Max had fallen asleep, his ear on top of her head. Chihaya had as well, his head lulling and apparently trying not to fall into her but failing. He toppled into her side before groaning, sitting back up, “My bad, Powderpuff...” 

He was delirious, passing out before noticing this screw up. Staring at him, Max's light snores and the voices of the movie the only sounds in the Boston townhouse, she tried to think of Robert. 

But couldn't help but feel bitter that she missed being Powderpuff. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_This. Was. Hell._

_Chihaya lied in bed and stared at the ceiling, his purple eyes wide as he listened to the torture next door._

_**He** wasn't here, he made sure of that. But that just meant she was..._

_He recognized those sounds, those little whimpers of longing. She was..._

_The sounds escalated, her moans drifting through the walls. He...he used to be the reason for...those sounds._

_His throat tightened, gazing down as he poked through his pajama pants. Turning on his side in agony, he slipped his hand beneath the band and whimpered as he started to stroke himself, closing his eyes and pretending that was still the case. She probably didn't know the walls were paper thin, did she? That he knew what she was doing and shamefully was getting off to it._

_This is what you get, you dumbass. She wouldn't be touching herself right now and you wouldn't be jerking off yourself if you'd just..._

_Not made the hugest mistake of your life._

_He laughed bitterly between groans, his manhood hot in his grasp. It was her house and one day probably soon you'd listen to some lucky bastard get to do what was once only your job, your honor. Her house so nothing you can do about it, even if you wanted to. You'd hear **his** voice when she went down on him, her screams when he came inside of her... _

_...Remember your mission, Hideyoshi Chihaya. That was what was important..._

_He came silently and listened, humorlessly amused to hear her slightly satisfied little moan. Don't you see, Rosa? Even when doing it separately, they did together..._

_But that didn't matter, did it? This was as close to that particular act he'd get again and he knew it. And it made him want to die once more._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“How was your sleep, pookie?” 

Rosa yawned as she moved around the kitchen, “Pretty good, actually.” 

Max blinked at Chihaya who had deep sullen sacks beneath his eyes and looked like he hadn't seen sleep in years. “And you...?” 

“I...was up late.” 

Rosa frowned, pouring herself some cereal, “Really? I thought we went to bed around the same time. I didn't see your light on.” 

It wasn't the only thing they did at the same time... “I had my laptop up in bed” he lied, pushing his oatmeal around the bowl, not hungry. 

Max finished his coffee, 'mming', “Well, I'll see you guys way later. Class then bar with Miguel.” 

“Alright lovey, have a good day!” Rosa pouted, giving him their normal kiss. 

“You two, sweetie!” 

He hated Max, at least he got that. Taking a half a bite of his oatmeal, he stood and silently rinsed the bowl. Rosa was looking at him and he couldn't trust himself to look back at the moment... 

But she suddenly reached towards him, shocking him, and felt his forehead, “Mm, you don't have a fever.” 

“I-I'm fine!” he blurted, not even daring to touch and remove her hand. “R-really, just tired.” 

Thankfully she dropped it and frowned more. “Okay...” 

“Well, I better get to work” he forced a smile. 

Rosa smiled as well, “Okay. Have a good day!” 

He nodded and had to keep himself from rushing for the door. Real normal there, Chihaya. Not suspicious whatsoever! Ugh, he was such an idiot... 

...He wanted to kiss her too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX 

“You need to get laid, man.” 

Chihaya groaned, glowering at his coworkers. Clay, Charlie, and Joel were kind of like the normal stereotypical coworkers that saw the one loser in the bunch and tried to get him 'laid'. Currently they were trying to hook him up with Miranda, their fellow waitress. The irony didn't amuse him. Wiping a table, he shook his head. “She's totally not my type. Plus, I told you, I don't date.” 

“Yea, yea, you had some horrible blowout with the love of your life” Joel rolled his eyes, waving a hand. “Big deal! Screw with someone else, you'll forget all about her.” 

They didn't know who she was nor that he was living with her so of course this seemed logical to them. Not that it'd matter under any circumstances. He'd never be able to forget Rosa. 

“Anyway, Miranda likes you and wants to meet at the bar on fifth street later!” Clay insisted. 

Chihaya groaned, rolling his eyes, “Look, she's not my type, I said. But I'll go to humor you at best but I tell you, it'll go badly.” 

“Why must you be such a pessimist!?” 

He opened his mouth to reply when the door swung open. Thankful a customer might save him from this nonsense, he turned to greet but faltered, startled as Rosa rushed up to him. 

“Oh my God, Chihaya, did Carl call you!?” she squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly. 

Chihaya frowned, taking out his phone to look before shaking his head, “No. Isn't it like four am there anyway? What's going on?” 

“Katie just called me!” Rosa exclaimed, “And she told me her and Carl are expecting a baby! Isn't that so exciting?!” 

“They're _what_?” 

“A baby!” 

Chihaya was incredulous, “They just got married like a year ago! A baby!?” 

This was insane. His best friend beat him entirely to the alter pretty much by 'submission' and now the idiot was going to be a father? Carl. A father. That kid would either be spoiled past being any use to society or Katie would be raising it by herself because Carl mysteriously ran off with his mother. Burying his face in his hands, he groaned. Dear lord. 

“You are _such_ a pessimist” Rosa sulked. 

“Cut me some slack here, Rosa” he sighed some, “This is my best friend from when I was four who's suddenly going to be a daddy. I'm just a little surprised.” 

Rosa's smile returned, “Well definitely! It'll be weird seeing my Katie get all fat and preggos but I'm happy for them!” 

“Yea, me too” he admitted after a second. Even if he was mildly jealous. 

“Sorry, I was just passing by, I didn't mean to interrupt you at work” she frowned suddenly, readjusting her book bag on her shoulder. 

Chihaya smirked, “You know you weren't 'passing by'.” 

“Well I really, _really,_ wanted to tell you!” 

He laughed some, “That's fine, thank you. I'll try to give him a call. Hopefully he won't be too tired from spending all night chasing down watermelon and pickles.” 

Rosa giggled, “It's too early for that, silly! I'll see you later, okay?” 

Chihaya nodded, waving after her as she left. God, Carl...a father. 

...If he'd stopped himself from going all the way with Mai, if he hadn't placed himself in that position at all, they'd probably be talking about children. Not to this day did he want them, really, but... 

If...if it meant she'd come back to him, he realized with some dismay, he'd have tons of kids with her. But that wouldn't solve anything, would it? No, no, it wouldn't. He screwed up. He screwed up so bad they would never discuss anything of the sort. They'd...they'd never have to worry about anything between each other. 

He'd...he'd give anything. 

“ _Who_ was _that_?” 

Chihaya hadn't noticed his coworkers gaping after her. His eyes lost, he murmured, “...The love of my life.” 

“What?” 

“...Just a friend.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She'd chickened out. 

Her and Robert were at his place, kissing on the couch, and he clearly was prepared to go all the way. And she tried to follow Max's advice, to just let it happen... 

...But it felt so wrong. His touches were so forceful compared to... 

Stop it, Rosa, damn it! You can't keep doing this. No one would be like him. It was time to start anew, you had to stop comparing! 

Sighing as she came to the door of her home, having told Robbie she was nauseous and getting out of that, she frowned when she found Chihaya asleep on the couch, the dim light of the television hitting his skin. 

It'd seemed odd to her at first. He was never the type to really just 'fall asleep' on the couch. At least not like this, watching television. But it seemed like clockwork, he'd always be asleep on the couch whenever she came back late... 

He yawned, blinking at her sleepily before his eyes widened, sitting up, “Oh, uh, hey...my bad, I was watching something and dozed off...” 

“It's fine, just don't catch a cold” she smiled after a moment, still suspicious, taking her shoes off, “Do you know if Max came home?” 

“Yea, he's upstairs sulking...” he mumbled groggily, stretching. 

“Oh lord, what happened now?” she groaned, going to grab herself a drink. 

Chihaya followed her, going through the cupboards, “Well, I so happened to be at this bar he goes to with Miguel or whatever. I was having this _super_ sucky time with this Miranda girl my coworkers tried to set me up with. She's super selfish, an absolute bitch, really. But anyway, bored out of my _mind_ , I saw Max out of the corner of my eye, like in tears and hysterics. I walked over to ask him what was wrong and he told me Miguel just broke up with him or something and his life was over. Normal dramatics.” 

... 

Why...why was the only thing she hearing out of all this was the fact that Chihaya was out with someone...? 

“Anyway, that bitch had the nerve to get angry that I excused myself to go talk to Max and actually called him a 'fag' or 'why are you talking to that fag queer?' specifically. Pissed me the hell off! I told her to go to hell and I hope she died, pretty much. Then Max and I got something to drink, came back here, and he just went up to his room, saying he needed to be alone” Chihaya sighed, opening a bag of potato chips. 

Rosa swallowed and smiled some, “W-well, that's too bad, about her.” 

“Nah, I didn't like her at all. Like I said, my coworkers thought it'd be a good match but naturally they don't know me” he rolled his eyes, going to the fridge and opening a can of soda. 

Quietly acknowledging that, she was about to say, 'there'd be others'...others that were...better. But suddenly he looked sheepish, sipping his drink, his eyes darting around as if he was unsure. Finally, he said shyly, “Uh, Rosa, can I...can I ask you something?” 

She looked up at him, surprised. About what...? After that, she suspected it would be about Robbie. She'd lie. She'd say everything was perfect even though it was on the verge of collapse. She...she couldn't let him know that moving on was this hard. He...he was even starting to take steps towards it... 

...Why was it so hard to swallow? 

“Yes?” she forced a smile. 

“Um, I...I'm thinking of buying a car” he said as if he was confessing something. 

Nonetheless, combined with what she'd assumed he was going to ask about and the sheer randomness of that, she was shocked. “Really?” 

“Y-yea. I'm getting a little sick of leaving early and walking to work” he admitted with a sigh, “Or depending on you and Max. Thing is, I...I'm really sucky at driving here. I tried with a coworker's car, it's just a culture shock thing, I guess, to be on this side of the road. So I guess I'm asking...can you help me? You know, I mean, you seemed to pick it up pretty quickly. Maybe you can give me some tips.” 

...That was all? “Well, sure” she smiled again after recollecting herself, “That sounds fun. We can do it over the weekend if you'd like. You have to get your American ID and all too, you know?” 

He groaned, crushing the can and tossing it into the recycling bin, “I know, I'm scared senseless but...” 

“None of that” she chastised, “You know how to drive already, that's half the battle.” 

“I guess” he smiled some before yawning, “Ugh, I didn't sleep off the Jager at all. I'll see you in the morning, okay? You should check on Max.” 

Rosa nodded and he murmured, “Good night.” 

“Good night.” 

Pursing her lips as he walked up the steps, she stood there in blank thought before finally walking up the steps, knocking on Max's door. “Sweetie, it's me. Can I come in?” 

“Sure.” 

Frowning at that curt answer, she opened the door and found the tall fellow stretched across his bed, his arms bent behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Blinking, she closed the door, “Penny for your thoughts?” 

“I usually don't have troubles hating people, Posie” his nose wrinkled, “And I know I said I gave Chihaya a second chance but I still can't stand what he did to you, that just kept me from really, really liking him.” 

Her brow rose as she stretched out beside him, “Well...?” 

“I mean, besides you, people don't stick up for me, you know?” he murmured, “Cunts like that, they just get away with that stuff and no one says anything, I defend myself. But Chihaya flipped on that girl he was with and I was more shocked because of that. I mean, _guys_ definitely don't stick up for me. But he did and...I dunno how to feel at all about him now. He has a jerkish personality but it's really hard to dislike him. I can sort of see why you were attracted.” 

Rosa smiled gravely, “You like him?” 

“Well, not like _that_ , he's not really in my taste range physically but hey, if he were gay, I'd try anything once” the blond winked. 

She smiled more, rolling her eyes, before sighing, “Was she pretty?” 

“Who?” 

“The girl he was with. Was she pretty...?” 

Max scoffed, “Hardly. Stereotypical blonde with a bad attitude, in my humble opinion. She probably thinks she's too pretty for the world but she wasn't that cute. And I observed Chihaya for a bit, he did _not_ enjoy that slut.” 

Rosa fell silent and he raised a brow at her, “...You don't miss him, do you?” 

She jolted, stunned, “What!? Don't be ridiculous! He's in my past, remember?” 

“Well, yes...” Max said reluctantly, “But not really. He's still a little too close to be too in the past. Did you try to have sex with Robert?” 

Grimacing, she dropped her head, “...I...I couldn't. I just wasn't into it at all.” 

“If you try one more time and you're not into it at all, I think I have another challenge for you” Max said after a few moments of silence. 

Rosa frowned, “What?” 

“Try again then we'll go from there. Want to snuggle with me? I think I'm going to be alone for a while...” 

She stayed with him that night but barely slept. She felt so sick but she knew deep down she was truly bothered that he went out with someone else... 

...He slept with your so-called friend, Rosa. And why? Why did he have to do that? Revenge? Malice? Desire? Her heart hardened as it broke and she closed her eyes, snuggling into Max's side, listening to his paced breathing. No jealousy. None, Yagami Rosa. He made his choice... 

He...made it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXX 

_It was the most fun she'd had in a long time._

_Hideyoshi Chihaya had been disgruntled as they drove around the mock street in a tiny Nissan Versa with other people. “Rosa, this is a disgrace. I thought YOU were teaching me. I didn't think I'd be driving around with a bunch of teenagers and some random old people.._

_She smiled, “It's how I practiced before I got out on the big road!”_

_He clenched the steering wheel, seeming bored as he waited at a fake stop sign, “I feel like I'm in Mister Roger's neighborhood.”_

_Rosa couldn't help laugh, “Well, that's cool, right?”_

“ _Yea, well, the second I see talking ducks and elephant puppets, we're getting the hell out of here.”_

_She shook her head, giggling, and he stopped at a 'light', checking both ways, “What car do you think I should get?”_

“ _How about this one?” she suggested, “I think it's cozy, the Versa.”_

“ _Eh, kind of” he said after a moment, “Maybe in a different color...”_

_Reclining, a bit tired, she glanced at Chihaya as he fell silent. He seemed to have something on his mind. “Something the matter?”_

“ _Uh, I was wondering if the kid was going to be a girl or guy. I mean, I should probably send something, right? Carl said I'll be like this kid's uncle or something since I'm like his only 'sibling' and I guess I could see that...” Chihaya shrugged._

_This honestly surprised her. “You don't like kids.”_

“ _I never said that. I just never wanted my own, remember?” his nose wrinkled, “Anyway, I tried to pick something out on my way home but I know nothing about kids. Like, if it's a girl, it's usually pink, blue if it's a boy,that kind of crap. But the thing's like three weeks old, it's hard to call.”_

_Rosa smiled sadly, looking away, “You should wait. I mean, to see if Katie carries it to term. It'll be too sad if we got them things and...”_

_Chihaya frowned at her before nodding, “Okay.”_

_Aching now because of the loss of her own child, regardless of whether it was real or not, she found he was looking at her. “Something wrong...?” she asked._

“ _Just, uh... just hoping that guy's being good to you, is all” he mumbled quickly, “It's not my business but...I just still can't help but hope you get everything you deserve. And...and you don't have to look so sad about the kid, you'll...you'll be a great mama some day.”_

_Swallowing a lump in her throat, she just slowly nodded and looked away as they continued through the course. Something was eating at her. It shouldn't because it was in the past. But..._

“ _Chihaya?”_

“ _Mm?”_

“ _If we...hadn't broken up and we...would be getting married in a few years...would...would we have had kids?”_

_His purple eyes were wide as he gazed at her, shocked, before he flushed, gazing away, “I...wouldn't make any promises. Maybe, maybe not. I...I wouldn't have known how to be a father.”_

“ _...I see.”_

_What had been going through his head...? Had he thought of her at all when he was with Mai? Didn't he think she was sobbing and crying because he didn't let her explain? And the second they broke up, he pounced on Mai? Why?_

_Ignoring the questions in her head, she forced a smile, “On second thought, let's get something for the baby and send it off today.”_

“ _Sounds good” he smiled some._

_He shopped, complaint-less, with her for hours and, despite her questions, her want to know, the pain she felt, it was perfect as it'd always been when they'd gone out. She laughed and giggled and felt entirely comfortable. Robert rarely went shopping with her, not even beginning to humor her on it. He was only interested in one thing now and that..._

_...It was the most fun she'd had in a long time. And it would be for a while._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Now you be careful. The world's big and mean!” 

Chihaya cocked a brow at Max with a smirk, “I'll try not to crash, Max.” 

Max sniveled, walking him to the door as Chihaya left to go get some groceries, wringing his hands, “Oh, my little boy's all grown up...” 

He blinked when, as soon as Chihaya pulled from the driveway, Rosa pulled up. Frowning as the girl slammed the door to her car loudly and marched up the steps past him, clearly angry, he questioned, “What happened now, toodle loo?” 

“Robert broke up with me. Said he couldn't take it anymore” she said flatly, pouring herself a shot of vodka. 

Max groaned, “The men around here, I tell you, they suck. All of them.” 

Drinking her spirits, she grumbled, “I really, really tried, Maxy. Maybe this is for the best. I just...we were together like seven months so why was I having so much trouble getting into him?” 

Max stared at her, wondering if he should bring this up. He knew deep down what was going on but he was unsure whether it was a good idea to tell her or whether it'd cause her more pain. Sucking his cheek, he sighed. Well, still, the truth did help. 

“Rosa, you, uh, keep telling me you got into Chihaya. You had a lot of boyfriends before him, right? And...well, you didn't get into them either, correct?” Max questioned carefully. 

Rosa frowned, nodding slowly, “Yea, so...?” 

“And, well, lately, you've been comparing components of your relationship with Robert to things with Chihaya and...well, frankly honey, that's not good. And that you're horny and just can't bring yourself to have sex with your boyfriend, well, that's not good either, really.” 

“I have choices!” Rosa protested. 

“Well, of course! But...I'm just saying that...I don't think this is a matter of the guy growing on you, Rosa. I think this is a matter of...you know which guy you want but you...don't want to go there” Max pressed. 

Staring at him, her eyes slowly narrowed, “You really can't be serious.” 

“Uh...” 

“I want _nothing_ to do with Chihaya again like that! Maybe I just don't want to have sex at all with anyone, did that occur to you? I bet if I tried with Chihaya I would be no more into it than I was with Robert! And you know what? I bet I just didn't like the _pressure_ from Robert! I'm going to show you, I'm going to a bar and I'll choose some random guy to sleep with! Chihaya's not my only!” she snapped, irritated. 

Max watched her walk out the door in a rage and groaned. Well...let's see how that goes. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Fail._

_Yagami Rosa sat on the porch of her house, gazing at the stars blankly. It...really hadn't worked, had it?_

_She'd left, all riled up and ready to nail the most attractive guy there. And she tried, she really did. She got him interested and everything. But when the subject changed to going back to someone's bedroom, well, she lost interest. Despite the burn in her body, despite her growing need to be touched, she grew cold._

_No...no, Chihaya had made his choice, she told herself for the millionth time. He wasn't an option, nor was he what she wanted. Max was wrong. She'd try again tomorrow. Tomorrow she'd find the man right for what she needed at this second: just someone's touch. All...she needed..._

_Her shoulders squared when the door opened behind her. Glaring back, she found Max leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed, “...Any luck?”_

“ _Shut up.”_

_The blond groaned, “Baby, you know I want you to be right, that you've put him behind you but I can see you just...haven't. Not in many ways. Neither of you have, really.”_

“ _You're wrong” she mumbled quietly. He made his choice._

“ _...Come on to him.”_

_Her red eyes widened and she looked back at Max to see if he was serious. He was. “A-Absolutely not!”_

“ _It'll prove whether I'm right or wrong” he pointed out, “You might just not have found the right man, like you said, and Chihaya's touch will bounce off you like bullets on Superman. Easy enough.”_

“ _I-I can't do that to him! It'll-it'll break his heart for me to tease him like that!” she insisted, exasperated._

“ _Perhaps” Max relented, “...I don't know what to tell you, Pookie. I think you won't be able to move on until you realize you need to let go or realize something else.”_

_...Something else? Bristling up, she hissed, “Tomorrow, I'm going back to the bar and picking up a guy. And we're having sex. Chihaya will be nothing but a second thought, you hear me? I won't have to come on to him because he's nothing but a friend to me. He's...he's not my only.”_

_Max just stared at her dubiously before sighing, “Good luck, Posie.”_

_...Luck indeed._

Rosa carefully cut the strawberries in half, noting the microwaves beeping telling her the chocolate she'd melted was done. It hadn't worked. 

Placing the strawberries in a bowl, she popped one in her mouth as she found a bottle of vanilla Absolut vodka in their liquor collection. She'd gotten further than before prior to realizing it wouldn't work. 

Pouring herself a shot, she sipped it slow. He had been pissed but she apologized profusely, made excuses. There was no excuse. None. 

She felt hot. But it was like a fire behind a door, trapped there until someone was foolish or brave enough to open it. Who was that person? Did they exist? 

“Hey, I'm home.” 

...Or did she already know they indeed did? 

Staring at Chihaya as he walked in, dropping the keys to his new car on the coffee table, he smiled at her before blinking. “Hey, you okay?” 

Did she touch him better? Did he moan and scream like when they touched? Did he get off faster? Did he make it last long and hard? He took his time calling her back, the sex must have been good. Her red eyes narrowed...Hideyoshi Chihaya had made his choice. He...wasn't the only... 

Finally smiling, she nodded, “I'm fine. Come and have a drink with me.” 

If he was drunk enough, he wouldn't remember. If he believed her drunk enough, she could toss the action off on inebriation. 

But the blond seemed puzzled, looking around confusedly before frowning, “Uh, sure...” 

Pouring him a shot, she made sure to flaunt. She never had to flaunt with him though, did she? He'd always seemed to desire her. 

Did he desire Mai? “Here you go” she smiled coyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she gave him the drink. 

Chihaya smiled confusedly, taking the drink. She pretended to take one, but it was only about a third of the tiny little glass. She poured him another and another third for herself. “How was work?” 

“Huh? Oh, uh, pretty good. The Miranda girl I told you about has been giving me a hard time” he shrugged, “No biggy.” 

Miranda. “Oh, that sucks...” she frowned, giving him the other shot. 

He took it without delay as she took hers before smiling, “Let's sit on the couch.” 

“Uh, sure” he smiled some, following her as she carried everything to the coffee table. “You sure everything's okay, Rosa?” 

“Of course” she said simply, directing him to sit and sitting close to him. 

Chihaya seemed to notice this immediately and his smile turned rather nervous. “Uh--” 

She smiled as well, popping a strawberry into her mouth, licking the juice off her lips. As she figured, Chihaya noticed this and she saw the lump bob in his throat as he swallowed hard. “Mm, these are good. You should have one.” 

“Oh, um, s-sure.” 

He took one and nibbled it almost shyly. The three guys she'd done this 'experiment' would have jumped on these few little innuendos like raving dogs. Chihaya, on the other hand, was being weirdly bashful. 

Eyes narrowing, she decided to step it up. “Remember the game we used to play?” 

“Game...?” 

“You know, biting the strawberry from the other's lip without kissing?” 

His eyes widened greatly and he gaped, “...U-u-uh, y-yea, I-I remember.” 

Smiling though confused he was being so sheepish, she picked up a strawberry, “We should play. You know, for old time's sake.” 

“Uh, I dunno about that...” 

“Oh come on” she pouted, getting him another shot. He clearly wasn't drunk enough. 

She propped it between her lips, giving him an imploring look, and he looked petrified. As if deliberating long and hard, his cheeks turned red and he leaned forward, his jaw shuddering as he bit down. Before he would have broken the rules and kissed her but...he was really trying not to! 

Chewing as he pulled away, he swallowed, his cheeks a little hot. She poured him another shot and he raised a hand, slowly laughing, “I...woah, I think I've had enough. I'm way dizzy...” 

Frowning, setting it down, now worried she would get him sick, she watched as he managed to slip the strawberry between his lips. A little uncertain herself with this action, she remembered her intention to prove Max and maybe even herself wrong in thinking that she couldn't be intimate with anyone else because Chihaya was the only one... 

She bit the strawberry like he had, the only difference being she had their lips touch. He seemed startled, shocked like the touch caused a bit of electricity. And maybe it did. Pulling away, chewing his half, his face red, he stood, “U-uh, anyway, Rosa...” 

Cocking a brow, following him as he went into the kitchen again with the strawberries and the bowl of chocolate in her hands, she frowned, “What?” 

“You're...acting sort of funny” he said slowly. 

“Nah uh” she protested. You were. What was it? Were you not attracted anymore? 

Setting the bowls on the counter, she picked up a strawberry dipped in chocolate, pressing it to his lips. Chihaya stared into her eyes for a long moment as if trying to figure her out. Her heart clenched, her throat tightening at the action, as they gazed at each other for a long few moments. Finally, he opened his mouth and accepted the dessert, his eyes never breaking with hers. She trembled, his tongue flicking out over her fingertips for the drippings. W-what...? 

Licking his lips, he finally blinked and she managed to breath, holding the hand for a moment before putting on a smile, shaky, scared, confused. Putting a chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth, she could barely swallow the treat. W-what was happening to her...? 

Chihaya's eyes were going right through her, the purple vessels shining, possibly clouded by the liquor. She forgot to think as he leaned in, licking the corner of her lip where the chocolate had spilled. Her heart beat anxiously, her body like a furnace. The fire was ripping at the door... 

He pulled back, looking astonished before gawking, “U-uh, oh my God, Rosa, I'm-I'm so sorry! I got totally carried away, I-I shouldn't have--” 

She shoved him back against the wall, alarmed by herself and her actions as she pressed her lips squarely on top of his. His reaction to her was strange, like he was confused...and he should be, because she was. 

“R-R-Rosa?!” Chihaya yelped, pulling away after he regained his senses. 

Rosa's body wouldn't hear it even if her mind was demanding 'why?!', biting and nipping hotly at his neck since he apparently wasn't interested in kissing. 

“W-wait, R-Rosa, w-what...” he trailed off, his eyes closing, a soft groan slipping from his lips. 

Returning to his lips, his eyes opening partially as she kissed him passionately, she already felt pushed over the edge. Why wasn't he inside of her yet? Why...why did she even want that? After what he did, why was...why was he the...only one she...? 

Reaching under the hem of his shirt, she felt up his chest, figuring he must have started visiting the gym again. Cheeks burning, she couldn't stand it and pulled it off, clenching his cheeks as she flicked her tongue against his. “Chihaya, please...” 

He was aroused, she could feel it, pressed flush against her. He was burning for it too. She unzipped his pants, gnawing at his lower lip teasingly. 'Take it', she wanted to advise him. 

The one she knew, the Chihaya that existed before the one that cheated on her, showed up as he growled, practically throwing her back against the island. Disturbingly content as he kissed her, in a fiery blaze, she wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him. Almost sobbing with him pressed against her covered sex, she hugged his neck, pulling him closer. Chihaya was almost panting as his hand slid up her shirt, clenching her breast, massaging her nipple between his fingertips. She couldn't take it, she was going to die... 

Arching against his touch, she would have screamed if he weren't muffling her mouth with his own, the bruising kiss ripping her breath away. Swallowing hard, she pushed him up, sitting up herself and grasping his cock, drawing it out and dragging it against her folds. Chihaya hissed as if it was painful, nipping her earlobe as he cupped her knees, driving his hips to aid the action. She bit her lip, in exasperating ecstasy, soaking wet. She forgot what...what it felt like. It felt so good... 

But...but why did it have to be him? 

“A-ah!” she sobbed, startled, when his fingers slid inside of her. 

He stroked her hair tenderly, kissing her jaw and whispering incoherent things in her ear. She would have done anything for him. She would have died for him. Why'd he cheat? Mai was bad enough but to cheat at all when she'd loved him so much, why? 

She almost started to cry. No, she was moaning too much for that to happen, the pleasure overwhelming everything else. Chihaya was groaning too, his body sweaty and hard. Her heart caught when he reached up her skirt, started to slide down her panties, to... 

Rosa would beg for answers later. She'd seek them in herself too. Why was it this person that hurt her so the only one she wanted to be intimate with? Why-- 

Her questions stopped though when Chihaya did. 

Staring at him, disoriented and confused, she was puzzled and horrified when he slowly stood, looking aghast before stuttering, “U-uh, w-we should stop, Rosa...um...g-g'night.” 

...Just like that he rushed off, leaving her to sit on the counter, dumbfounded. Eyes wide, gaping, she listened to his footsteps before the door to his room closed. She waited for the joke to be over. 

...What...the hell? 

Sliding off the counter, her pulse throbbing, she felt sick. How...how dare he? How dare he...he do that when she had vowed they were over? How could he run away like that, that-that bastard? Covering her mouth, enraged and nauseous, she cursed herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. Was that how it was? Even now he didn't love her. She knew she couldn't have mattered to him, not after what he did. But...but to...feel it like this...? 

Bitter and heartbroken for the second time, she rushed to her room to cry herself to sleep. She'd wished and known Max was wrong about not being over Chihaya but for it to be the truth and...and...this, this not reciprocating...? 

You're so stupid, Rosa. You let this bastard be your only and you didn't even know how to change that, even after all he'd done. He ruined this. He ruined your future with him. It wasn't you. 

...It was always him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_He'd been in a good mood when he walked in because he found more evidence. Not good really because that meant one more victim but good because it was one more face to put on this atrocious human being's actions, if you could even call Adam Parker that._

_He hadn't expected anything like what happened._

_It was weird she was offering him so much booze to begin with. Then to say, for old time's sake, let's play the kissing game they used to play? Like what? He'd been mortified she'd kill him if he messed up like he used to so he tried like his life depended on it not to. And then she turned around and had their lips brush. WHAT?_

_He had to walk away, overstimulated. She followed him, fed him a chocolate covered strawberry. Chocolate covered strawberries meant sex in the past, it meant he was about to get some. What did it mean NOW?_

_The little look on her face like she was troubled when he couldn't help lick the dribbles of chocolate on her fingers made him flinch but she ate one next. The chocolate on the corner of her lips had always been the best treat of all, not able to resist the pull of licking it away...what was he DOING?_

_But when she pushed him against the wall, started kissing him, the question easily reversed._

_'This was a dream', he'd told himself when she started to feel him up. To have her touch him again like that, it had to be a fantasy. He couldn't believe it was anything else..._

_But when she pulled him against her, his manhood rubbing against her sex, he lost it. No. No, this wasn't a dream. It was real as anything and it was a dream come true. He went near feral, touching her the way he'd wanted to for too long. They'd been separated for what? A year and a half almost? He'd wanted her so much..._

_She was into it, he knew she wanted it, he FELT she wanted it. It was...it was perfect again._

_Rosa moaned and he could have died and died completely happy at that second, despite everything. Despite how much he didn't deserve this, despite all his failed aspirations..._

_Overwhelmed, he reached for her panties, the cloth boundary the one thing dividing them from being one again. He'd do anything to be whole again. He leaned down to kiss her, to whisper longing apologies like they'd ever compensate for what he did._

_...And he smelled the liquor on her breath._

_Akin to having cold water thrown on him, he jolted up, gawking in horror. W-what...? What...what was he doing? Stuttering out shamed excuses, in disbelief, he left her there and rushed to his bedroom, crying real tears as he released himself. He'd kill to love her again, he really would. But not when she was intoxicated, not when she didn't know what she was doing. No, he...he wouldn't be like that ass, he wouldn't.. And they were 'friends' now. He knew she could never forgive him beyond that to be more. He knew that even when she was so sweet to him, deep down she despised him for the things he'd done. And she should._

_...No matter how much he wanted to make love to her, express everything to her, not...not when she was like that. She'd wake up sober and she'd murder him. She'd kick him completely from her life and he'd never see her again. No..._

H _e...he couldn't live with her hating him anymore than she did._

Max De Sainte-Coquille cocked a brow as he drank his coffee, watching his two roommates move robotically and quietly around each other, almost like the other didn't exist. Chihaya looked uncomfortable as Rosa glared at him, both looking like they hadn't slept at all. O-kay... 

The older blond stood, clearing his throat, “U-uh, I need to get to work. I'll...I'll see you guys later.” 

Max gave his farewell but Rosa didn't regard him whatsoever...uh oh. Chihaya weakly walked away, clearly noticing this, and closed the door quietly behind him. Max gave her a look as she started throwing dishes loudly in the sink. “Snookums, what did he do? What happened?” 

“Nothing” she spat. 

“Are you PMSing then?” 

Her lip twitched angrily and Max sighed, “Really, what happened?” 

Rosa clenched the sink, glaring down into it before muttering, “I...I failed at the bar trick. So...so to prove that I really just wasn't...into Chihaya and that was holding me back, I...I came onto him.” 

Max leaned closer, “Ooh...so...?” 

“It sucks” she laughed bitterly, “It sucks because I wanted him _so_ badly. We would have. We _would_ have. I didn't want you to be right.” 

Max wasn't all that surprised and his brows creased, “So you guys are awkward because of the nailing?” 

“We're _awkward_ because just when we were going for a home base, he _stopped_.” 

“...Stopped?” 

“He _stopped_. He actually walked away saying 'we should stop'. The-the ass!” Rosa hissed, scrubbing dishes furiously. 

Max reclined back in his seat, his brow dropping...really? Really, Chihaya had just been like...no? The guy was always talking about how much he missed her and this and that and _he_ cut it off? What...? “Baby, honestly, I think there _had_ to be a reason.” 

“What reason except he just isn't that into me?” she snapped, “That's why he slept with Mai, he never cared about me!!” 

“Honey, come on...” Max said gently, standing and grabbing her wrists, pulling her to turn and hugging her to his chest, “What happened?” 

“I told you: nothing!” she sobbed, “He came in, I decided to come onto him, we had a few shots--” 

Max looked incredulous, “You did what?” 

Rosa's eyes narrowed at him, shaking her head in confusion, “W-what? We had some shots of Absolut.” 

“...You both were drinking.” 

“I didn't drink _that_ much! He had more than I did and he still _stopped_!” 

Max raised a brow, “So...you drank a little? Probably made it look like you were matching him in drinks, right?” 

“Max.” 

“Rosa.” 

She leered at him as he shook his head, closing his eyes, “Rosie, Chihaya wouldn't completely take advantage of a situation like that.” 

“A situation like _what_?!” 

“A situation where you're acting weirdly and the actions seeming to be a result of intoxication. Even if you came onto him, well...he probably thought you were drunk!” 

Rosa recoiled, confused, before shaking her head, muttering, “Once I got drunk back in the day and he totally let me have my way with him, he didn't...stop me then.” 

“Well, that was then, this is now. Chihaya would never want to be like Parker.” 

...What? 

Rosa stared at him blankly as he sat again, sipping his coffee. _What_? “...Chihaya could burn down an orphanage and almost never even touch being as bad as that monster.” 

“I know that better than you think, Pookie” Max sighed gravely, “But thing is, Parker did hurt you when you were drunk and were under the influence. Chihaya wouldn't do that to you.” 

“It doesn't begin to be the same thing!” she insisted. 

But unfortunately...she could see that... 

He'd started to nuzzle her, something he used to do just when they were about to “join”. He was probably too into it to notice initially, that she was potentially intoxicated. But when he smelled the vodka, maybe... 

Slowly sitting, stunned, Max smiled a little at her. “He loves you and I think he wouldn't want to do anything that could harm what little of your former relationship you do have left. I mean, if he was close to going all the way, duh, he'd rather have _that_ kind of relationship but...” 

“If he loves me then why? Why'd he sleep with Mai? Why was he a hypocrite and-and he hit me and--” she started to weep. 

Max rubbed her shoulder, “Can't tell you, baby. You'd have to talk with him about it.” 

“He doesn't love me. He can't” she said flatly. 

“He...shows it in ways” Max said reluctantly, not wanting to tell her about their mission just yet. 

But. “How?” she demanded. 

Max scrounged for a moment before thankfully coming up with something. “When you go out and stay out really late, he doesn't fall asleep on the couch because he was watching television. He's up because he's waiting for you to come home.” 

Rosa's red eyes widened and she gaped a little, “W...what?” 

“He freaks out when it's past like three and you're not back, insisting I call and make sure you're okay or that we go out and make sure you're okay. I know it's a little pessimistic but...he cares about you, baby, he loves you. Why he did those things, why he hurt you like that though, I can never say. People say that if they love you, they wouldn't hurt you but...I think that can't always be the case because they also say...everyone makes mistakes” he said softly. 

She was quiet as he stood, kissing the top of her head, “Be careful, honey. Love you, okay?” 

Leaving, not sure when he actually got to be okay with them reconciling, he sighed. If they did get back together, Hideyoshi Chihaya, you better damn well not eff it up again. Max wouldn't forgive him. That was the unattainable and wrong gendered love of his life too. 

...He figured that it wouldn't be an issue though. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She stood outside of his door for maybe thirty minutes in the dark, everyone else in the house asleep. She couldn't sleep... 

The idea that Chihaya had reasons for everything, kind of good reasons, was beyond her. He made that choice that ended their relationship. They had their ups and downs but...they were... 

Tears welled in her eyes, thinking of her papa and mama, how perfect they were. Her and Chihaya, in their own way, had had that and what he did, she couldn't justify. But despite that, she couldn't...she... 

...She apparently couldn't get over him. 

She could if she really tried, she knew, but part of her seemed to be saying 'no'. There was no reason to try, you had the man you'd waited for for so long in your arsenal. 'But he slept with Mai' she countered. Yes he did. Make him suffer for it. By giving him a second chance? 

… 

In a daze, she slowly pushed the door open, entering the dark room. The moon was streaming in from the window onto his back. He'd seemed exhausted this morning, like he hadn't been able to sleep after what they'd done last night. Initially unsure of waking him, Rosa decided she had to. She wanted to know 'why?'... 

Sitting on the edge of his bed, she stroked his back. He mumbled something softly before opening his sleepy eyes and looking back at her. Chihaya started, yelping as he sat up. “R-Rosa.” 

“Sorry to wake you.” 

“N-no, it's...it's fine” he assured, looking around nervously, “You just surprised me. I...thought you'd never want to look at me again.” 

“It crossed my mind” she said wistfully. 

Pursing his lips, he stared at her, “I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't even stop it before it started. I...I way took advantage of you and-and could barely stop. It...it wasn't right.” 

“Chihaya.” 

“I-I feel bad about that time at Carl's house too” he laughed sadly, shaking his head, “I mean, sure, you were going at me hard and I would have had to like grapple to stop you but...there's no excuse for taking advantage of someone like that.” 

“Chihaya.” 

He looked up shyly and she couldn't help smile some. He always over-examined things, didn't he? But...maybe that was okay. Leaning forward, she gave him a soft kiss. Like last night, he was shocked, his body locking up. Their lips parted with a little sound and she lingered close, feeling his breath. Swallowing, she bit her bottom of her lip before whispering. “Chihaya...I wasn't that drunk.” 

His eyes widened and she reached out, pulling his shirt over his head. He was still staring at her weirdly but accepted another kiss, wrapping his arm around her as they sank into the bed. 

...Was she making a mistake? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I hated you, you know?” 

“I know.” 

Yagami Rosa and Hideyoshi Chihaya lied in his bed, curled under the covers up to their chins, away from each other but facing one another, only able to really see each other's eyes. Rosa's narrowed, “You lied. You told me I had nothing to worry about when Mai was visiting, that you weren't interested. And yet you jump on the first chance to sleep with her.” 

“I...I didn't jump” he said reluctantly. “I just...I just wanted to get back at you.” 

“What a horrible thing to-to—ugh!” she hissed, almost turning over away from him, enraged. 

“I regret it so much though, Rosa. I regret being that person I was that would actually act out and do that with someone I didn't love and hurting the one I do. I'm...I can't make an excuse because an excuse would mean I was justifying what I did. There is no justification...” 

Staring at him, she sat up and silently acknowledged that he really had no reason. She tried to figure out how to feel about that. He sat up as well, looking at her, “Rosa.” 

She slapped him clean across his face. 

He seemed startled, of course, and she glared at him, “If I gave you a second chance and you destroyed it again, I'd never want to see you again.” 

Chihaya stared at her for a long few moments before something fainter than a whisper crossed his lips, “...What?” 

“I'll try it. I'll try it because some stupid part of me says that-that you're my only, the only person that-that exists for me and I hate that but I can't...I can't escape it” she sobbed into her hands, slightly miserable, slightly relieved. “If you'd take my second chance, I'll try my hardest to...to get past it. For us to be together again...” 

Rosa gasped when Chihaya suddenly clenched her cheeks, kissing her lovingly, her cheeks, her brow, her eyelids, her nose. “ _God_. God, you can't be kidding me. I'll kill myself if you're not serious.” 

“Of course I am...” she sighed faintly. 

Chihaya pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, shaking his head, “I...I'll...do anything...anything to make it all right again. I...I...never thought...again...oh my God...” 

Kissing tenderly for what felt like hours, they lied back down and talked. They agreed that, right now, it was all trial. They agreed that neither of their families needed to know at this moment. They agreed that this might not work but... 

Rosa cuddled against him and they both fell asleep. It was too easy, too scary, to slip back into their rightful roles of Powderpuff and Chiyo and she was super apprehensive. 

...And yet, she was so happy too... 

...Oh, what was she doing? 

Opening her eyes to stare at Chiyo who had the sweetest little smile on his face in his sleep, she bit her lip. She... 

Made her choice. 


	29. New Beginnings

“Carl, what the hell?” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya sat on his computer, staring at his best friend. The fellow had bleached blond hair. Carl groaned, picking out a stray strand, “It was a _super_ freak accident, dude. Katie spilled some bleach or something and put it in one of my empty shampoo bottles. And I mean, she wrote 'bleach' on it but...” 

“You're an idiot? You're lucky you didn't burn your eyes out.” 

Shomura Carl glared at him before raising a brow, “Well, you seem brighter. What's going on?” 

Chihaya smiled, “A miracle.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You're _back_ together?!” 

Max de Sainte-Coquille blinked as Rosa spoke to Katie, the woman having a very shocked reaction. Rosa hissed a 'hush', “Shh! You can't tell _anyone_ ! I'm not even supposed to tell you!” 

Katie scowled, “Are you...” 

Suddenly she grew pale and signaled one second with her finger, running off. Rosa smiled some at that and Max sighed, “You and blond bomber better use a rubber. I can't have you running around here hurling like that, young lady.” 

Rosa 'nyahed' but laughed with a sigh, “What am I doing, Max?” 

“Dunno, you're my girl and you're going off messing around with the boy next door.” 

She giggled and skipped over to the couch with him, kissing his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder, “You'll always be my baby!” 

Max sighed, resting his head on top of her head, pouting, “I could believe that. Just let him hurt you again, I'll kill him.” 

“Ugh, back...” 

Rosa kissed his cheek again and scurried off to the computer. “How's my Katie doing?” 

“Ugh, if you were here you could have talked me out of this crazy 'baby' thing” the woman groaned, rubbing her face, before glaring, “Anyway, back to _you_! Back with Chihaya?” 

“Yes, deary. Just...I don't know, it's not like we're a hundred percent solid sure but...” Rosa sighed. 

Katie just sulked and opened her mouth to say something, but... 

Chihaya skipped down the stairs, holding his laptop and turned it towards Rosa rather idly, “Tell Katie she needs to childproof her house...for her husband.” 

“Shut up, Chihaya! It was an accident!!” 

Rosa cocked a brow before smiling some, “You look super kind of German, Carl.” 

Chihaya snickered, walking into the kitchen, “Gonna make lunch.” 

“About time, slave!” Max called, flipping through an Armani catalog. 

Chihaya nyah'd and set his laptop in the kitchen, chattering with Carl as he cooked. Rosa cocked a brow towards Katie who just groaned, rolling her eyes. “Unfortunately, Chihaya's correct. I apparently have to keep my upcoming baby _and_ husband out of danger by, _oh..._ labeling stuff in gigantic letters. I mean, it was in acabinet _away_ from our shampoo, for God's sake.” 

Rosa laughed and shook her head, “Well, you'll just have to put up with him being bleach blond for a while.” 

“It doesn't translate well over camera, I'm sure, but it's kind of sexy. A little different, at least” Katie seemed to muse. 

Katie leaned in closer to the screen, her blue eyes narrowing, “Is he being good to you?” 

Rosa blinked, confused, “Well, yes, he's being...Chihaya.” 

For some reason, she really could appreciate Chihaya not working too hard to reestablish their relationship. If he started bathing her in flowers and candies and over the top dates, then it'd get rather...boring. Not to mention it'd be like he was compensating for something he did wrong and make his emotional infidelity all the more apparent. 

But no, he was Chihaya. He made her shortcakes at work or brought Bruce's coffee cake home which they both agreed was beyond amazing. They watched movies, they may have played a game together, they took walks. 

They were starting off slow again and she appreciated that. Of course, she still had her doubts. 

If he was gone a minute later than he said, she felt a tiny draw in her stomach. If he had to change their plans, she hated herself for wondering if he was out doing something with another woman. 

She worried that it was going to overtake her but really, when Bruce expressed his gratitude for suggesting an employee that was willing to work later on a Friday night during happy hour, she felt a little better or when she heard there'd been a traffic delay right on the main road he took home. She was starting to trust him again, little by little... 

But still... 

Was this the right thing for her? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Rosa, I was thinking...” 

Chihaya was idly eating orange slices, the girl in question snuggling against his side, reading Cosmopolitan. She flipped the page, looking up at him, “What's that?” 

“I...kind of wanted to go and take some culinary classes” he admitted at length. 

The red eyed woman looked at him, surprised, “Culinary classes?” 

“Yea. I mean, I basically just have to sign my name and drop some cash for tuition then it's like a semester course. Most of my college credits from Japan transferred so I thought I'd give it a shot. What do you think?” 

“But you're so good at cooking everything” she said rather cutely, confused. 

“Not even” he chuckled some, “You know you never stop learning and I'm definitely not perfect in the kitchen.” 

Rosa frowned but nodded, kissing his chin, “That sounds good though, baby. School, work...you'll be just like me and Maxy.” 

“Yea, but will you really be cool with it? It will be a tiny bit time consuming.” 

“It sounds like a great idea, sweetie” she smiled. 

“Okay...” 

She didn't trust him. 

He'd wondered when she'd stare at him sometimes when he was off schedule or late. It took him a while to figure it out but she was suspicious. That hurt. A lot. 

But of course he couldn't be angry, really, it was his own damn fault in the end. He'd make sure that he made it up to her, one way or another. And he'd make sure he restored her faith in him, even if it took forever. 

He hoped she gave him forever. 

“What!? You two aren't ready yet?!” 

Rosa and Chihaya looked up, Max wearing a sheer clingy black shirt and a pair of leather tight pants with the typical spiked belt, glowering at them. Chihaya cocked a brow, “Uh...where are we going with you wearing that?” 

“Clearly somewhere where I can whip the hell out of you.” 

“Oh, that's okay, I'm good.” 

Rosa laughed, “You two! I thought you weren't going to Solar tonight, Max.” 

“I need to go boogie to get my mind off things, you know?” he sighed, before skipping towards the kitchen, singing 'I Don't Feel Like Dancing'. 

Chihaya blinked, “Okay, I'm confused now.” 

Rosa laughed again, kissing his cheek before standing, “We haven't been in a while. It might be fun.” 

“Wear that little black saucy number you got last week, baby, with the slingback stilettos” Max advised, taking a drink of vodka. 

She clapped and nodded, skipping off as Chihaya stared after her, “...Do I wanna know?” 

“I think you'll wanna join in on this one because your 'Puff's gonna look like fire!” 

Chihaya groaned, standing and wandering towards the steps, “And here I was perfectly content to snuggle...” 

“Get sexy!” 

Yea right. Hideyoshi Chihaya went through his closet idly, pulling on a simple black and silver graphic tee and some jeans. Pulling on a leather wrist band, he stared at himself absently. Carl seemed to tell right off the bat that he was, well, happy again. Or maybe _happier_. Knowing Rosa didn't trust him quite yet still... 

“I have to take you shopping again, Chiyo.” 

He groaned at that, glowering back somewhat, “Come on...” 

Chihaya's eyes widened and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Rosa was pulling on what he assumed were the...sling back stilettos. But it was the dress... 

Spaghetti strap, high on her silky legs, with sheer and...lace. He swallowed. Okay, Max was definitely right. 

His eyes managed to get bigger when she turned around, pulling her hair away from her bare back and shoulders. “Zip me up, baby?” 

Swallowing another lump in his throat, he slowly walked over to her, grasping the zipper in his fingertips and shakily pulling it up. Kissing the nape of her neck, turned on more than he'd like to admit, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her breast in one hand, stroking her thigh with the other. 

“Chiyo, I said zip me up, not _feel_ me up” Rosa smirked, grasping his hand but kissing it, leaning against his chest. 

He flustered and kissed her temple, grumbling, “I still get jealous, y'know?” 

“I know...but you know better” she said rather softly before pulling away. 

Chihaya frowned as she skipped off, giving a smile, “C'mon! Have to get in before 11, remember?” 

“...Yea.” 

But what did that mean? 'He knew better'? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Wake up in the morning with a head like ‘what ya done?’_

__This used to be the life but I don’t need another one.  
You like cuttin’ up and carrying on, you wear them gowns.   
So how come I feel so lonely when you’re up getting down?   
__So I'll play along when I hear that special song  
I’m gonna be the one who gets it right.   
You'd better move when you're swayin’ round the room   
Looks like the magic's only ours tonight   
__But I don’t feel like dancin’  
When the old Joanna plays   
My heart could take a chance   
But my two feet can’t find a way   
You'd think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway   
But I don’t feel like dancin’   
No sir, no dancin’ today.   
Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’   
Even if i find nothin' better to do   
Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’   
Why’d you pick a tune when I’m not in the mood?   
Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’   
I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn, with you,   
  
Chihaya cocked a brow as Max and Rosa busted a move. Yea, this song was like an absolute contradiction. Such a dance-y beat for a song about not wanting to dance. Sighing, sipping his drink, he shrunk into the seat. 

Why'd that feel like a bit of an attack? 'You know better'. What did he know better? 

You knew what you 'knew better', Hideyoshi Chihaya, he smiled darkly. You know Yagami Rosa could go out dressed like that and never bat her eye at any guy that looked at her. You slept with a girl you spent several years hating. What did it mean? 

He couldn't be trusted. 

Burying his face in his hands, he shook his head. How long would it take, even if he was willing to work forever? They couldn't exist without some trust, right...? She had to know at least a little that...that she was the only one. 

Folding his hands and resting his chin on them, he pursed his lips. It must have seemed like that wasn't true, didn't it? If he slept with someone else. But...it was. Rosa had always been... 

_La la la la_

  
He glanced over as the song changed up. Max had picked up some guy, of course, and Rosa was soloing, like the night when everything just fell absolutely apart. 

His lips softly parted as she danced, doing those simmering body movements. _I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride. Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like. So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight. I wanna make you beg for it, then Im'ma make you swallow your pride._

Yea, it'd always been like that and for one stupid moment he forgot. Now he had the love of his life back but she seemed to question without saying everything he was doing. Did she really think he could ever want anyone else? 

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love.  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart. Only girl in the world...Like I'm the only one that's in command. Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man... _

It was all true. She had to know better than that too. Standing, he slowly walked over, knowing guys were looking... 

__Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love.  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart. Only one...   
  


Her eyes shined bright in the strobe lights over head, kind of like rubies with a glare. They were rather bewitching. She was staring at him as he casually made it over. “Chihaya?” 

“What? You want me to hold up a wall all night?” he asked over the dim, the hypnotic beat overwhelming. 

He expected her to say 'yes', weirdly enough, but she giggled, taking his outstretched hand. Chihaya pulled her against him, grasping her hips.   
  
_Want you to take it like a thief in the night. Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right. Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside. And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_   
  


“It reminds me of us...” he said, kind of hopeful. 

“Does it?” 

“Cold.” 

__Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love.  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart. Only girl in the world...Like I'm the only one that's in command. Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,   
only one... 

He must have upset her because she seemed to start to pull and walk away. But he held her back, whispering into her ear, “I don't mean I don't deserve it...but...” 

“Whatever, Chihaya” she said faintly. 

Hugging her tightly, he felt sad. He didn't want to feel sad, they were back together. But... 

“I understand that, right now, you have every right to question me and every move I make. But one day...one day I want you to realize that you're my only.” 

Rosa was quiet and he sighed, burying his face in her shoulder. So tiring... 

“One day.” 

His heart beat a bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck...one day. 

He realized that he couldn't be picky. What was it? Almost a year or so from this day that he was considering killing himself? God, on the day after his best friend's wedding? Perfect timing, ass. Carl would celebrate his anniversary one day then mourn the anniversary of his death the next. Perfect. 

No. No, he couldn't be anxious. He'd been patient their whole relationship and it'd always worked out nearly flawlessly, hadn't it? Hell, he'd fantasized and been waiting in those fantasies to have her back, not expecting it to actually be possible and well, here she was. He still wasn't sure how that happened. 

Time healed wounds, he'd heard. He just hoped he hadn't cut too deep from his sin. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You. Two. Are. _Freaks_.” 

Rosa sulked at Max as they sat outside the cafe they ate at during breaks in classes. Her blond friend sipped his coffee, shaking his head, “I am like a 'harder, Chiyo!' from moving the hell out.” 

“It's not _that_ bad” Rosa flushed, drinking tea. 

“No honey but you two canoodling must be like epic because I hear headboards, you screaming, banging. And Chihaya's not quiet either! Stop putting it on the boy like that!” 

Rosa chucked a sugar packet at him, plainly giving him a look, “Our sex has always been good.” 

“I can tell. I'm actually kind of jealous and I'm not exactly sure of who” he snorted. 

Rosa sighed, leaning back, crossing her arms, “He's at school right now. I should be confident he's...at school, right?” 

“Of course. I went and harassed him earlier.” 

She gawked, “ _What_? Max!” 

“What? He told me to come try some Spanish dish he was making to see if it was authentic and, my darling, I am always for quasi-authentic food from the mother country” Max shrugged. 

Rosa pouted, her eyes narrowing, “He didn't call _me_!” 

“He said he'd bring you some.” 

“Well, he _is_ cheating on me” her eyes narrowed more, leaning back, “With _you_.” 

“Hey, if you don't want him, I've always wanted a cute little cook running around my house” Max glanced at his hands. 

She smirked and picked up her phone, texting Chihaya that she was jealous only Max got to try out his cooking. Setting the phone down, she blinked when she got a response rather quickly. “He's really good at texting now...” 

“Psh, whatever, that boy's still a novice. I could text faster dead.” 

Rosa laughed, raising a brow at him, as she opened the message and laughed again, “He said you're the guinea pig so he can make the food perfect for me.” 

“I'd be offended if his food wasn't so yummy right off” Max sighed airily, “He's going to get me fat.” 

Rosa wrote that back to him....and was astounded to receive a 'heart' symbol back. “ _What_?! He's never sent _me_ a heart _ever_! You two really are together!” 

Max laughed and winked, grinning, “I just know how to work 'em.”   
  
She shook her head but smiled, texting back her distaste over never receiving a heart text from him. “I think I'm happy, Max, despite my paranoia.” 

“Glad to hear it, baby” Max smiled warmly. 

“But should it be like that?” she bit her lip. 

Was she giving in too easy? Too easy to a guy that had sex with a person she considered to be one of her best friends? Maybe they were okay, maybe they were rebuilding, but had she resigned without barely trying to find a new “only”? 

Rosa glanced at her phone when the little envelope appeared then opened the text... “He said...I don't need heart texts because I already have the real thing.” 

“Good lord, tell him that is the sappiest thing _ever_ ” Max's nose wrinkled before sobbing, “Why can't I find someone to send me oversugared texts like that?! It's not fair!” 

Rosa blushed but smiled, texting back, 'I may sort of L-O-V-E you'. She hadn't said that yet, at least not recently, that she loved him. That's the only thing that made her know there was no other 'only', because she'd always loved him. In her heart, there'd never been room for another. 

Then, maybe that's why it was so hard for her to accept what he'd done. 

Frowning faintly, feeling crestfallen again, she opened the phone and smiled. 

'And I may sort of dream about you all night and daydream about you all day and wish I was with you every second.' 

For some reason she was glad he didn't say 'I love you too' or something. Like the not going overboard with their dates, that may have been overboard too. 'That sounds clingy'. 

Walking away, skipping, holding Max's hand, she received a text that had her rather lost in thought throughout the rest of the day. 

'I never knew it but I am a clingy kind of guy. I think that's my problem'. 

Meaning...? She knew after the Spain trip that Chihaya couldn't deal with her being away long. She knew that. She tried to make up for it while in Massachusetts but was it enough? Rosa knew that it was probably too hard on him, that not contacting him at all because of her trauma, but to break their bond? Would that answer his problems? 

Walking out of class, she sighed, more confused than ever. What did it all mean? What would it take to get her trust back in him? He wasn't the only one that wanted it back... 

“So I'm kind of going to need you to delete those texts out of existence.” 

Rosa gasped, startled, looking towards the voice, surprised to find Chihaya hanging out on a wall nearby. “Chiyo? What are you doing here?” 

He handed her an iced latte and stood, “Dunno, thought you might miss walking from school with your boyfriend...” 

She 'nyahed' but took his hand, “I'm a big girl now!” 

“Not even close.” 

Rosa hit his side and he grinned some before mock-scowling, “But seriously, those texts? They so need to be gone.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I am not an utter _sap_.” 

“You sent them!” she laughed, raising a brow as they walked towards where her car was parked. 

“I was high on the liquor scent from the cooking. Will you delete them?” 

Rosa stuck out her tongue, “Never. They're saved forever and ever!” 

Chihaya scowled, “And here I was, trying to bribe you with coffee and then possibly some earth shattering sex.” 

She snickered, blushing, but whispering in his ear, “If you let me keep them, I'll give you some earth shattering, mind blowing sex.” 

“Mind blowing, eh?” 

“Possibly universe crushing too” she nodded simply. 

He laughed, climbing into her passenger side, “Careful, we might not have anywhere left to do it at that rate.” 

Maybe she was overthinking this. What she told Max was the truth, she was the happiest she'd been in a long time. 

...But she knew that until she solved at least a percent of the 'why?', even if he claimed it'd be an excuse to justify his actions, that everything would still be at a trial point. The trust issue may have even suffered as a result. 

Until then. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Such a lucky bastard...” 

Chihaya sat up on his elbow in Rosa's bed, watching the girl sleep and listening to her faint breaths mingled with the hum of rain falling on the roof outside. 

The smell of strawberries was intoxicating, he groaned softly, burying his nose in her hair. He was totally blissed, wasn't he? His heart was swelling so much he thought it could burst. 

Kissing her lips tenderly, he snuggled against her. She sighed sweetly, curling her head underneath his chin. He smiled and closed his eyes. Nothing could take this away from him. 

His phone rang. 

He opened his eyes, leery, at the device and felt that he'd jinxed himself. Picking it up, shaking his head, he steadied himself to say he wasn't feeling well to Bruce. He had the day completely off, no classes, no work, and he'd even convinced Rosa to skip and sleep in. Bad influence, maybe, but the girl was going to work herself into the ground. That's why she was so tired now, his workaholic Powderpuff. 

Kissing her temple, he picked up. “Hello?” 

“Hideyoshi Chihaya, where the hell are you?” 

Chihaya stiffened when Hideyoshi Julia's voice came loud and clear over the telephone. 

Rosa did summer school this last summer so neither of them went back to Japan. He really didn't feel the need to either, it wasn't like he had anyone to see aside from Carl or wanted to see him, apparently. So how long had it been? Two years now? His mother didn't even send flowers when he was shot. 'Where was he?'. Was she serious? 

Blood setting to a hot boil, he was very tempted to hang up and block the number. Julia demanded again, “Chihaya, can you hear me?” 

“I dunno. Haven't heard this voice in a couple years, not really sure who I'm talking to” he said briskly. 

Julia didn't seem to care about his bitter retort, “I come to your apartment, there's some...6'5” _giant_ here and I demanded to know where my son was and they have _no_ idea who I'm talking about.” 

Chihaya really only got that some really tall guy was living in his old place. He imagined him hitting his head on the doorways. “Huh.” 

“Chihaya!” 

“You know, _mom_ ” he laughed humorlessly, “I don't know why you're calling me now. I mean, I nearly _died_ and I never saw even a trace of you. Now, two years later after I could have been dead, you call me? Thanks, I see where I am on your hierarchy: dead damn bottom.” 

About to hang up, Julia said softly, “I hope you never have a child, Chihaya. You'll know then that you wouldn't ever want to see them like that.” 

His purple eyes widened before narrowing, “Father was there.” 

“Your father's a cold unfeeling ass!” 

Chihaya groaned, sulking, “Mother...” 

“Please, where are you...? I really need to speak with you in person.” 

He didn't want to begin to hear that and rested his head back on the pillow. “I'm in Massachusetts.” 

“...Massachusetts?” 

“Yep.” 

“Chihaya, are you...? Are you chasing after _her_ after what she put you through?!” 

Chihaya glared a bit, “I'm not chasing her. I'm back with her and we're living together like it should have always been.” 

“You are insane! She dumped you for completely irrelevant reasons and you actually went _back_ to her!? You have to be damaged in the head, there is no way after all that pain and suffering you went through you could go back to her!” 

“Forget you, mother.” 

“Ugh, Chihaya, look, it's important. I really need to talk to you.” 

Chihaya was far past annoyed right now but whatever. “If you're actually serious, well, meet me at 10 by Quincy Market in two days. For now, I am going back to what I was doing: being _happy_. Good bye.” 

Finally hanging up on her, he groaned and just shut his phone off entirely. Misery. Absolute misery. Blinking softly when he heard that cute little sigh, he gazed at Rosa as her eyes slowly opened. “Baby...? What's wrong?” 

“...Absolutely nothing” he said decidedly, kissing her, “Just a bad dream.” 

She fixed all that for him, all the uncaring parents and the loneliness. He realized now his dad hadn't contacted him really since he moved here either. 

...Whatever. They apparently had their lives and he had his. So be it. What she possibly had to tell him, it didn't matter. He'd make that apparent. 

He had everything he needed right here... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Mmmm, I forgot how good my Rosie Posie can cook too.” 

Yagami Rosa smiled back at Max as he ate some of her pasta, looking content. “If you two stay together, you're gonna be like, huge.” 

Rosa laughed, sitting across from him before looking to the door, “You know...he told me he had to meet someone but not who. How can I not be suspicious?” 

“Does he strike you as a druggy?” Max asked rather randomly. 

Rosa's eyes widened at him, “No! Chihaya—on--? Drugs?!” 

She dropped her fork and groaned, burying her face in her hands. Max blinked innocently, “I can see your boy doing a line of coke.” 

“Thanks, Max. I was worried about infidelity but apparently I should be worried my boyfriend's a cokehead” Rosa droned, leering at him. 

“Oh, that” Max waved a hand, “He didn't seem hyped about it at all. I don't think he's sneaking off getting some extracurricular nookie. Especially with as much as you two have it. If he was getting some extra boning in and he needs it that much you might have a nympho on your hands.” 

Rosa smirked widely at him, “Don't become a therapist.” 

It really had been strange. He got a phone call and, as Max said, didn't look thrilled about it but told them he had to go meet someone, he'd be right back. 

Was that supposed to help? She wondered. Like, if you did something suspicious out in the open it was supposed to make it seem less suspicious. She clenched her head, confused. Okay, maybe not. 

Jumping when the door opened, she forced a smile when Chihaya entered. Well, if he didn't say anything, that's where she'd get upset. It wasn't supposed to work like that. However, her smile melted when she saw the look on Chihaya's face. 

Distress. 

“Hey, baby. You okay? What's wrong?” she asked, slowly standing. 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing” he laughed anxiously, sitting on the couch, twiddling his fingers. 

Rosa frowned more and he whispered, “Promise...we'll never stop talking, Rosa. Promise me we...won't be like my parents.” 

Max's brow dropped but Rosa was startled. His parents? Walking over, she sat beside him and clenched his knee, “Tell me. What's happened?” 

Chihaya closed his eyes and let out a faint sigh. 

“ _I had NO idea you'd actually go through the effort and show up” scowled Chihaya, stuffing his hands in his pockets as a wind blew, sending a chill down his spine._

_His mother was sitting on a bench, her arm outstretched over the back as she looked towards the golden sky, “Didn't I say I needed to speak with you?”_

“ _I guess it must be serious then” Chihaya grunted, sitting on the opposite end of the bench._

_Julia was quiet before looking at him, “...I guess you look better than last time I saw you. Still, to be back with Rosa...”_

“ _I don't want to hear it. Talk about your issue or I'm gone.”_

_She looked cross but must have decided to drop it. Folding her hands, she sat up a little straighter, raising her chin, “Talk to your father for me.”_

_Chihaya groaned, rolling his eyes, “He's YOUR husband, you talk to him! Why do I need to talk to him anyway?!”_

“ _...Because he sent this stupid thing to me and told me to sign it.”_

_Chihaya frowned as she gave him a balled up piece of paper. O-kay? Unraveling it, he smoothed it out._

_...Dissolution of Marriage?_

_Staring at the bold words sitting at the top of the page for a long few moments, he saw his father's signature at the bottom._

_...Dissolution?_

_Gaping, almost speechless, he looked up at her, “You two are...divorcing?”_

“ _Not if you talk to him! Tell him he's being RIDICULOUS!” she pleaded, “We didn't go IN for a monogamous relationship and everything's been FINE up until your-your girlfriend's family showed off their boring little single relationships!”_

_Chihaya stared at her wordlessly for some moments before saying faintly, “Dad loves you. He's told me as much.”_

“ _Well, he certainly isn't acting like it, trying to divorce me!” she snapped, standing and hugging herself, “I mean, who does that?! Who-who divorces because I refuse to break our contract! I-I couldn't BE with just Mark, it'd be too boring! He knows that's why we got married in the first place!”_

_Chihaya looked down at the paper for a moment and swallowed, “...People...get sick of things, mother. Dad just might be sick of that and...maybe he understands that you don't want to do anything else.”_

“ _So DIVORCING me is the answer, is that it?” she cried, looking heartbroken in a way._

“ _What other answer is there?” Chihaya asked faintly._

_She stared at him with her blue eyes, perfectly made up, before dropping before him, startling him. “He wrote me a letter, Chihaya, to go with this-this divorce paper. He said that-that he can't even bear to look at you now because not only was he a failure as a father, he can't even keep his marriage together, that he wrecked our family.”_

_...What? Chihaya slowly shook his head, swallowing that, “Mom--”_

“ _You are the REASON we got married in the first place, Chihaya! Fine, we sucked, we both really sucked with you but-but you-you have to call your dad! You can end all this! Just tell him you don't want us to divorce!” she wept._

_Chihaya stared at his mother, tears rolling down her cheeks, before saying gravely, “You're asking a lot of me, mom.”_

“ _L-look, I'll just let you go over your story--”_

“ _MOTHER--”_

“ _Just--! Just...just figure it out” she laughed, trembling, “I'll...I'll be in the Marriott hotel nearby, just...just please, call him.”_

_She ran off before he could object and he stared after her before staring at the paper again._

_...Dissolution..._

“Oh... _Chiyo_ , sweetie, I'm so sorry” Rosa whispered, stunned. 

“...Sorry I didn't tell you. You try to mend things and you'd have tried to mend things between me and her and I was of the idea that I didn't want that” he explained softly, shaking his head. 

Rosa winced some at that and he stood to pace, “...I mean, really, my dad did seem to be settling down when I last saw him. He wasn't off doing stuff as much or-or partying or whatever he usually did. He was at home and...and I don't know, he just didn't seem as into that lifestyle.” 

He paused and slouched, “I...I shouldn't give a damn they're divorcing, they might as well have been divorced anyway. From me too, at that. It...it shouldn't even matter to me.” 

Rosa rushed to him and hugged his shoulders, “Of course it'd hurt, no matter what the case was, baby. But like you told your mom, that's so much pressure to put on you, especially as her child! She's asking you to save her marriage and that's just not right, honey. It shouldn't be like that, they should talk it out...” 

Chihaya swallowed and held her hand, biting his lip, “I didn't think...he'd feel guilty to that point. I thought he was just...” 

Reaching into his pocket, he took out his phone, turning to face Rosa and looking to her, lost, “...Should I...even call him?” 

“He's still your father regardless, sweetie. You can call him whenever you like, no matter what” Rosa insisted. 

“But...for her...?” 

She shook her head, giving him a kiss, “For you.” 

He pursed his lips as she pulled away before nodding, giving her a smile before slowly walking up to his room. Ugh, just when his life felt so right... 

Putting in the contact number, he rubbed his temple as it rang. Oh, let him be awake. Clenching his eyes shut, he jolted a little when a weary voice echoed over the line, “Hello...?” 

“Uh...hey...dad.” Awkward. 

“...Chihaya.” 

“U-uh, yea, just...um, checking...on you.” 

“...I'm fine. Just...tired.” 

Chihaya clenched his hand, clearing his throat, “So...mother told me about the divorce.” 

“Did she...?” 

He heard the squeak of a bed and wanted out. “I'll call you back tomorrow, it sounds like you're sleeping--” 

“No, it's fine. I haven't really slept in a long time.” 

Chihaya frowned at that and Mark seemed to sigh, “I'm sorry.” 

… “C'mon dad, you haven't tried to speak with me because you think I'd be angry at you for breaking up the family? I hate to say it but we've never been that 'together' to begin with...” 

“I know, I just...” he paused and sighed once more, “If it still worked, it wouldn't be an issue, right?” 

“Well, yea. I mean, it doesn't sound like you're divorcing for no reason” Chihaya said carefully, “But...is it what you want?” 

“No. But I...really think she'd be happier this way. I'm letting her go.” 

He scowled, “What about you?” 

“...I'll learn to be happy.” 

Chihaya's brows creased and he sighed, “Uh--” 

“How are you, by the way? Things getting rough being around the ex?” 

Grimacing, he mumbled... “Well, about that...we're...sort of trying to be back together.” 

“Really...? Wow, that's lucky, son. Girls don't forgive and forget that kind of thing easily.” 

“Huh, tell me about it” he sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

“Well, I don't want you to worry about this, okay? At least one Hideyoshi man needs a happy relationship. I'll take care of your mother and call her. I know she asked you to and...I'm mad because it's selfish yet necessary...but it's over between her and I.” 

Chihaya heard that final testament and murmured, “...Kay.” 

“...I'm sorry, Chihaya.” 

“...It's fine.” 

Clicking off after the man gave him a rather pained parting, he bowed his head, rubbing his neck before calling his mother. She picked up instantly and gushed, “So did he say he'd drop this silly idea?” 

“No, he said this is necessary, that he thinks you'll be happier this way.” 

Julia was quiet and for a bit he thought she'd hung up. But... “Is that what he thinks?” 

Chihaya's eyes widened a bit and the woman said with a soft voice, “I guess we really never knew each other. He's an idiot. But he's right... this is better.” 

He had nothing to say to that and she took a breath, “Well, I...guess that makes me a Masaru again.” 

“I'm sorry.” 

“No...I am. Good night, Chihaya.” 

“...Good night.” 

Clicking off his phone, he set it down and stared at the device for a long moment before crawling into bed. Mm... 

“Baby, what happened...?” 

He didn't turn over to see Rosa but mumbled, “I guess they're over, Rosa.” 

Her soft footsteps approached and she stroked his hair, kissing his temple. She didn't say anything and crawled into bed with him, holding his waist and cuddling against his back. Rosa never really offered him any words of sympathy or reassurance but she didn't have to. Her mere presence alone stilled that strange kind of bitterness in his heart. 

...Don't eff this up, Chihaya. Don't...don't let yourself become like your parents if at all possible. Feeling her chest rise and fall softly against his back, having fallen asleep, he sighed, kissing her hand. You got a second chance, Chihaya. There was more there than meets the eye... 

He hoped, anyway. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Got one, Binky.” 

Chihaya was drinking a latte, blinking at Max as he sat at the table outside of Starbucks, typing on his tablet. “...Can you really even do anything on that?” 

“It's better I have this” he said rather cryptically. 

The older blond raised a brow before shaking his head and looking off absently, “Got what, anyway?” 

“A new girl that apparently has some Parker trauma” he murmured absently, still typing. 

Chihaya perked up, startled, “Really? My God, it's been months! How did you find someone?” 

“Seems she doesn't give a hoot about all the people that love Parker. She came right out and flamed him on this site. She's getting some flack but I messaged her, telling her I wasn't a fan either and asked why she wasn't. Said it was kind of private and I told her I'd love to meet her for some Parker bashing.” 

“Nice” Chihaya nodded, polishing off his coffee, “What time?” 

“Well, she's available at five. I have class until 5:30 so I told her my friend's a Parker hater too so she could meet you at your job.” 

Chihaya nodded and frowned, staring at his phone, “...Hey Max, how is it with your family?” 

Max blinked at him, confused, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, you're from a rich family too and I...I don't know. I just feel my family's dysfunctional.” 

Max snorted, eating a scone, “Darling, a lot of families are dysfunctional. My dad can't decide whether to disown me and my sister or not for being gay. Not to mention he's got a gold digging wife and every time we're around, me and Rosalind, well, it doesn't go so fancy great.” 

Chihaya dropped his head back, miserable, “I guess you're right. It's always them that sours things though, you know? I...I'm not even that interested in what's going on around me as much right now.” 

“Sounds like depression, dear” Max frowned some. 

He laughed faintly at that, “Story of my life, I guess.” 

“Well, you can't get all emo now, you have Rosa back” Max insisted. 

Chihaya sighed, eating his coffee cake before shaking his head, “She's really the closest thing I have to what I think a family was supposed to give me. She cares for me, she makes me feel like I'm special, like I'm important, not just some...burden. Rosa's meant the world to me ever since I met her.” 

Max raised a brow. He probably sensed that hanging feeling. “B-u-t-t-t-t-t?” 

“She doesn't trust me” he shrugged awkwardly. 

“Well Chihaya, I can tell you now that I do believe you're sincere about your description of Rosa but that last part, that part about her 'meaning the world to you'...well, I can believe that too, but--” 

“But why the hell did I sleep with Mai?” he smiled darkly, bitter. 

Max blinked languidly at him and Chihaya looked around, as if hesitant, before idly passing his empty cup back and forth in his hands, “I...I don't know. I guess I'm clingy. There's no excuse for a grown man to be like that but I am. Like I said, Rosa turned my bleak loveless life into something so...different, almost like...” 

“A dream?” Max injected. 

“Yea, exactly” Chihaya smiled wistfully before frowning, “I almost talked her out of coming here, you know? I knew that that week when she'd gone on vacation in Spain once that I really fell apart without her. I just spent days pretending to myself that I was okay with her being away when, really, I just wasn't. When she told me she wanted to go to school days away, I was horrified.” 

He leaned back and stared up at nothing in particular, “Her voice was the only thing that kept me going. Her sending me pictures and emails and just knowing that one day it wouldn't be like this...it was a thin thread to keep me holding on to begin with but at least it was there.” 

“And of course when she went into her depression for months...” Max concluded. 

“It's still sheer asshole-ish of me, that I wouldn't have fretted or worried about her. I mean, she stayed in contact with me all that time prior and for her suddenly to fall off the Earth? Hell, the first time she went a delayed time without contacting me she was sick, why couldn't that have been the same case?” snarled Chihaya, clearly self-loathing, “No, I took it personally because I'm a selfish bitch like that. No, no, nothing could _possibly_ be happening in my baby's life, she was just personally doing this to me to make me suffer.” 

Max tilted his head as Chihaya pursed his lips, “You have no idea how much I wanted to die when I...I did that with Mai because it wasn't the same. I...I had sex with Mai while still madly in love with Rosa to the point I _imagined_ I was doing it with her, not...” 

Chihaya smiled sadly, his eyes full of sorrow, “I've wanted to die a lot in my life, I realized...” 

Max looked startled before plucking his forehead. Chihaya flinched, “Ouch!” 

“None of that, you. You realize what you did to Rosa has no excuse but you still have a grasp on what went wrong and you know it was mistake. Now you just need to keep in mind that it took a lot for Rosa to take you back so it's gonna take a lot for her to trust you again. The girl's trying, give her props for that. Most people don't get a second chance, Chihaya.” 

“I...I know” Chihaya slouched. 

“I think your heart's in the right place though” Max said simply, “And so is Rosa's. You don't have to worry about being like your parents or anything. You two will be just fine.” 

“You...you think so?” Chihaya echoed, hopeful. 

“Yup.” 

...Really? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Rosa hummed as she walked through the supermarket, sniffing the fresh broccoli and smiling, “This'll go perfect with the chicken...” 

She was going to make dinner for her Chiyo, she'd thought through her class. Make dinner, pop in his favorite movie, give him a back rub. Little things to help make him feel better. He'd been so depressed lately because of his parents... 

It wouldn't happen to them, she thought confidently. They were completely different from his parents in a lot of ways. He didn't have to worry about that. 

Singing softly, she put the groceries in her car before starting the ignition before frowning. Well, maybe she'd go visit him, tell him she was making dinner so he didn't make plans. She smiled at that, glancing over her shoulder as she reversed out of her spot. He had friends here, which surprised her a little just because he didn't seem to make them easily. But no, his coworkers, those typical party boys, dragged him out to the bar or the movies and sometimes even went to Solar with them. Rosa giggled softly, remembering Chihaya clicking off of talking with Carl to go hang out with the guys and Carl being extremely jealous. 

It was good, right? Everything, aside from the divorce, was perfect. Gnawing her lip as she pulled into the parking lot, skipping out to go greet her boyfriend, Rosa felt suddenly that maybe...maybe she could forget her suspicions a little. They'd recovered, their life was almost completely like it had been, except maybe even a little better. They lived together now... 

Wanting to kiss and tell him she loved him, she started to push the door to the cafe open. Maybe...maybe she could even... 

She froze when she spared a slight glance to the window, in disbelief at what she saw. Gaping, she watched as Chihaya talked to some blonde girl. He looked at her rather sympathetically as she looked kind of wistful. He was completely enthralled, his expression like he was listening to whatever she said like it was the gospel. Her heart lodged in her throat, her eyes burning as she covered her mouth. No, no, you stupid idiot, what the hell had you been thinking? He slept with your best friend and to this day you didn't even know _why_. Sobbing, she rushed back to her car to drive away, her heart shattering for the second time. 

Idiot, idiot, idiot! Rosa choked as she slammed her head against the steering wheel. To think she thought...she thought she could... 

Stupid. How...how could you ever trust him? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Rosa baby, I brought some coffee cake” Hideyoshi Chihaya called, dragging his shoes off his heels, careful not to drop the box of the pastry as he walked into the weirdly dark house. 

Blinking, looking around when there was no answer, he frowned thoughtfully. Huh, her car was outside. “Rosa?” 

“You bitch.” 

He jolted, alarmed, and gaped a little confusedly at his girlfriend, sitting in the bay window seat on the front of her house, her knees hugged to her face, her scarlet eyes narrowed at him. Chihaya stared at her for a few moments before shivering. There was a lack of anything in her eyes towards him and he didn't like that one bit. But he hadn't done anything. You bitch? 

“Did I do something?” he questioned slowly, walking towards her. 

“Stop. Stop right there” she hissed, her teeth clenched together. 

Chihaya scowled, “Rosa, I don't think I've done anything so I kind of want to know what I could have possibly done to you to make you look at me like this.” 

“What you've done _again_. What you could have done _a lot_ of times, I'm realizing!” she snapped, flying to her feet, her fists balled. “I can't believe you. I-I can't believe you'd do this to me!” 

Chihaya was quickly getting anxious and exasperated, “What are you talking about!? I haven't--” 

“Shut up! I'm just gullible, that's what it is” she laughed bitterly, “I'm just easy to take advantage of because-because I love you and I think you use that against me, because I'm stupid enough to always be there and you don't give a damn about me!” 

“Ros--” 

“And you'd actually do it out in the open! I-I could have potentially gone our whole lives without ever knowing about Mai but to do it right where I could potentially see it!? You're such a f—king ass!” she sobbed, throwing a picture frame of them together at him. 

He ducked and looked incredulous, “ _Rosa_! What are you talking about?! I have not--” 

“SHUT UP! You-you f—king liar!” she bellowed, throwing a candle at him, enraged, “I saw you! I saw you in-in of, _all_ places, your own _job,_ talking to some-some girl and looking like she was the best thing ever! At your _job_? Does everyone there know? Am I some kind of laughing stock?!” 

The blood drained from Chihaya's face as he stared at her, “...You...you actually think I...I'd cheat...on you again? And...and you thought _that_ was...?” 

“I told you if you pulled this again, I never want to see you again” she wept, gritting her teeth, “So I never want to see you again.” 

Chihaya's purple eyes darted back and forth as he himself backed away, as if he was having trouble digesting this. “...Nothing...I can say will matter, will it? No truth I tell you about anything will matter because the fact is you have not trusted me one bit since we got back together. So nothing...matters, right?” 

Rosa just wheeled away before he saw her completely break down. “What have you said about Mai and explaining the situation? It'd just be an 'excuse', right? Well, I'm sick of excuses. I'm-I'm _sick_ of your reasons.” 

“...So that's it? Just like that?” 

His eyes darkened a bit and he seemed not all that affected. Backing away, he mumbled, “It...hasn't been that long since we got back together so I was really just holding out for that moment when you could trust me again, just like before. But you don't even want to listen to me. I don't have an excuse for Mai. _That_ was my fault, I admit that much. But what you saw, I...I have a reason. But you don't care for my reasons, right?” 

Chihaya turned away, his shoulders squared. Rosa gawked. _He_ was mad!? What the hell was this?! 

He started for the door but paused, as if deliberating, before saying silently, “...You never meant to learn to trust me again, did you? It's...it was never going to be the same again, was it?” 

She was honestly a bit startled by this and dropped on the window sill when Chihaya left. What? What was he saying? How could be deny it when she'd seen it so clearly? 

...Why did this seem so familiar? 

For some reason, she felt like doubting herself. Biting her lip, she clenched her eyes shut. But that's where he got you, Rosa, kept pulling you into the same trap. It...it didn't matter that you loved him, apparently it wasn't enough. 

...Why did she feel so sick? 

“Snookum bear-r-r, have you seen Chef-Boy-Ar-Dee? I need to get something from him.” 

Rosa looked up glumly at Max as he came in, looking around with his hands on his hips. “I could have sworn I just saw him too.” 

“He cheated” Rosa whispered. 

Max blue eyes narrowed and he glanced to her, a strange look of disbelief on his face, “Excuse me?” 

“He cheated!” she sobbed, wiping her eyes, still incredulous herself. “I can't believe him. I actually _believed_ he'd-he'd...oh Max, how could I have been so stupid?” 

Her best friend walked over, sinking beside her and stroking back her hair, looking at her softly, “What happened...?” 

“I-I went to his job to-to tell him I wanted to make him dinner and-and he was talking to some-some girl and he was-was so enthralled and-and...ugh, I'm such an idiot” she choked, burying her face in her hands, “And it hurts to know he...he just can lie to me about love and--” 

“Uh...you mean...” Max suddenly interjected, looking startled, “...When was this?” 

“An hour or two ago” Rosa wiped her eyes, miserable. 

“...Oh” Max stared before a very strange nervous smile crossed his face, “ _Oh. W_ ell, uh, honey, you haven't blown up on your boy or anything yet, have you?” 

Rosa gaped at him, shocked. _This_ from the guy that swore he'd kill Chihaya if he pulled the same trick again? “Of course I did! I told him I never want to see him again and he had the nerve to get pissy and stomped out! Well, when he gets back, all his stuff will be out in the street!!” 

“ _Honey_ \--” 

Rosa left Max, feeling that he'd cheated on her too. So that's how it was, huh? Now Chihaya could do no wrong? Screw them. Screw both of them! Maybe they would be happier together! 

Waltzing into his room, ready to break something just on precedent, she got a box he had in the closet, throwing it on the bed and going for his drawers, tears streaming down her face. She loved him. She loved him so much so why...? Why couldn't he understand...? 

“Pookie, will you listen to me? I am not siding with Chihaya. You know I love you” Max's voice pervaded her bleak thoughts gently, “And you know that I would not only kill Chihaya if he cheated on you again, I'd make it so no one could find his body. But...can you trust _me_ enough to believe me when I say he's not cheating?” 

She paused and glowered back at him, wiping her eyes, “And how would you know? You didn't see it! I don't understand why you don't believe me!” 

Max grasped her arms softly, pulling her to sit on Chihaya's bed, frowning, “Honey, I don't believe you this once because I know that person he was talking to. You said that me and Chihaya have been running around together a lot and that's because we've been doing some community service.” 

Rosa glared, shaking her head, “Community service? What does--” 

“Let me finish, boo” he cooed, “We've been doing community service and talking to...” 

Max paused and looked off for a moment. Rosa was a little suspicious but... “Talking to...” 

He dropped his head, looking completely away, “Women...that have been raped and never...really did anything about it.” 

She froze. 

“I mean, it was kind of his idea after seeing what happened with you. But we've both taken it on whole-heartedly because it's something we both agree needs to be stopped and it's really what kind of made me not hate him anymore. I...I never really thought to do anything like what we're doing” Max admitted. 

Rosa gaped softly at him and Max folded his hands, “I think we can agree that if a girl is talking about the experience of being raped or molested, Chihaya looking bored or asshattish wouldn't quite work? Or be anywhere near appropriate?” 

She slowly turned her head, in disbelief. He was talking to...rape victims? Because of what happened to her...? He was helping others...? “But why didn't he tell...?” 

“ _But what you saw, I...I have a reason. But you don't care for my reasons, right?”_

… 

Had they spoken prior to Mai warping her traumatic experience, that meltdown they had would not have occurred. Had he listened to her, heard her story and not the way someone else told it, it may not have mattered when Mai threw in her part. She had felt trapped when Mai yielded the story the way she did. She couldn't figure out how to rework it, couldn't get over her previous thoughts that the rape was her fault...but it hurt like absolute hell, maybe even the tiniest bit more than learning Chihaya cheated, that he hadn't listened to her first. 

...To her...'reasons'. 

Max soothingly rubbed her back, “It's not too late, baby. Call your man and tell him to come home, that it was all a misunderstanding. He's crazy about you, he's...he's not as untrustworthy as you seem to believe. And you need to stop denying the fact that you do love him and that maybe it's not 'idiotic' to try to look a little deeper than the surface, okay? If we're paranoid enough anything any of us do looks questionable.” 

Rosa bit her lip, astonished, and Max hugged her, sighing, “I know what he did hurt you. I've been cheated on enough to tell you it never hurts any less, Snookums. Thing is, those guys meant nothing to me and Chihaya clearly means something to you. You'll get there with the trust but you've got to let him breathe a little too. Keeping him on a leash isn't an answer to your problems, baby, and neither is looking for the littlest inconsistency.” 

“I...I know” she whimpered. 

“Good” he said solemnly, kissing her temple, “Get your man.” 

Feeling sick, she grabbed her cell phone, staring at it for the longest time before trembling, dialing his number. Great...great thing there, Rosa. It did make a little sense, really, the girl didn't necessarily have to be anything romantic. Of course she'd be suspicious. Of course she'd be jealous. This was oddly eerily similar to what led to her confessing to him in the first place. 

But she didn't even ask. She wasn't stupid most of the time, she could call BS on any lie he had. But no, Chihaya would never lie about that, that he was helping women that had been hurt like she had and if she thought he would, Max was there to verify. But no, great thing to say, Rosa. 'Your reasons mean nothing to me, Chihaya, everything you do is a lie'. She covered her mouth, clenching her eyes shut as she was met by his voice mail. He was hurt enough from this divorce. She could have used a little more consideration, just a little... 

She called again but he didn't pick up that time either. She took a deep breath, deciding to leave a voice mail. “Chihaya...I...I made a mistake, okay? I...I didn't know. Max told me and I...it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions, we've seen time and time again in our relationship what happens when either of us do that but I...I _do_ want to trust you. I really, really do and...please, come home. Let me beg your forgiveness...okay? I love you.” 

Clicking off, truly miserable, she wandered to her room, falling into bed, pushing her face into the pillow, and smiling. He'd been so excited. Max had said he had to be a _little_ gay to get that excited over finding some not overbearing orange zest shampoo. And it didn't have that sharp citrus scent, no, it was perfect and it fit Chihaya. Closing her eyes, his smell in her sheets, she felt a tear roll down her face as she realized that, for the life of her, she couldn't remember when super giddy optimistic bubbly Rosa turned into caustic semi-gloomy paranoid bitch.' Maybe when he raped you in your sleep, Rosa' some super dark voice said, chilling. She didn't flinch, recognizing the voice as indeed that part that grew from those events, the ugly part of her that she knew was hate. 

Maybe his reasons didn't matter so much. They would have been nice to know but she had closed herself off to even listening to them in the first place. No, no, they mattered. They just didn't matter because she thought they'd be lies. How could she say she loved someone so much and not trust them? 

She fell asleep, wondering if maybe, like Chihaya's parents, they were doomed for failure, that they didn't have the need they thought they had for each other. Neither of them seemed to care for the subject of 'reasons'. Why was that so irrelevant when trust was so important? There has to be a reason for everything but not to even want to hear it let alone believe it...? Why were they always at this point? Maybe because... 

...Maybe...the love didn't exist, no matter how much she thought it did? Otherwise, this just didn't make sense, this consistent disunity. 

What...should they do? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Ah ha! I found you!” 

“I'm at work, Max.” 

Max de Sainte-Coquille's crystal blue eyes narrowed at Chihaya as the fellow cleaned a table of coffee mugs. He looked tired, lost, and highly depressed. “You look a little beat there, buddy. Where are you sleeping?” 

“So you can tell Rosa?” he spat, “I'll pass.” 

Max felt a little annoyed with that. “You two love this 'avoiding solving your problems' thing and you don't seem to realize it and you're still surprised when it blows up in your face. Um, hello? Duh?” 

Chihaya rolled his eyes, exasperated, as he washed the table next, “Look, I...I know it, okay? I know what I did to Rosa is the key center of why we can't work. I mean, yea, I think if Rosa had cheated on me and I saw her in here talking to an attractive guy like I was talking to that girl then hell yea, I'd be suspicious. But that just means...it's over. I...I thought about it. How can she trust me again? How could she ever...?” 

Inhaling, he said finally, “So I'm going back to Japan.” 

“Oh, come on! That is too extreme” scowled Max, following him, “Running from the problem, bookie, running from the problem! It's the coconut licorice center of this issue!” 

Chihaya cocked a brow at this metaphor and Max said plainly, “I hate coconut licorice.” 

“Look, it's no use. There's no reason to delay the inevitable. I don't even know what I thought would happen” he mumbled miserably, “I have nothing here. And I trust that you'll finish what we started.” 

Max pouted and sighed, “I wish you'd reconsider. At least get a place here and try it out.” 

“Nah...I just...I guess my new beginnings really didn't matter” he smiled wistfully. 

Glancing at the clock, he frowned, “Rosa's still in class so I'm going to come by and get some stuff. Tell her I'll get the rest later...” 

“...Okay.” 

Max's eyes narrowed at Chihaya when he turned away. Ass. Just giving up like that, the both of them. He'd kill to have what they had, really. It may have been dysfunctional in it's own way and full of bumpy roads but even when the bumps rocked them apart, they found their way back together. 

It was funny to think that though, considering his own possessiveness of Rosa. But he realized that that fixation clearly had some serious flaws seeing as he was, well, gay. No, he wanted her with the right guy and Chihaya knew he made mistakes but he was still the one that rubbed her feet after a double shift or sent her a text saying, 'I can't stop thinking about you' just for utterly no reason out of the blue. The one that endured her cardio routine when she begged he go with her and come back a limp mess. And she was the one that ran him a bath and 'kissed it to make it better'. They were the cheesy couple that didn't make him sick to his stomach watching them. They were perfect and yet they couldn't realize that. 

With a sigh, he went about his business. To find solace in some guy's bed that would probably leave him the second the next hot sexy beast came along or cheat on him or cause drama out the ying yang. It was his life right now and he hoped it changed. But Rosa nor Chihaya had to have that... 

...He wanted what was best for them and he wanted them to stop being so blind they couldn't see it. Let some miracle come to show that all in all? They were each other's one and only. Hopefully before Chihaya left this world forever... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rosa tried her hardest to focus on her homework but she found herself reading one sentence continually, over and over, never finding the meaning. Seemed like a trend for her, eh? 

Rubbing her temple, glancing at the clock, she bit her lip. He was probably going to get off in a few minutes. He'd ignored her calls but even she admitted they were infrequent. She was coming to the slow realization she may have been better off without him and vice versa. Perhaps she even understood what Mark meant. They would be happier without each other considering the pain they caused when they were with each other. 

It was a little hard to reconcile, nonetheless. 

Chihaya was the first guy not to immediately want to get in her pants, she thought faintly. Simply put, he was the first guy to ever respect her decisions. Could that have been what made her believe she was in love? He was the first of a lot of things? That didn't mean love. 

...His scent was starting to go away. 

Yelping, her heart started to pulsate with excitement when her phone rang. It was his ringtone...but no, no, that could mean nothing too! It just startled her. Yes, startled her... 

Pressing send, she calmed her heart, confused that he was finally calling her. “H-hello?” 

“...Hey, um, sorry to bother you. I...I needed to get my passport. I left it when I got some things by accident. Can you get it for me?” 

…That's all. “...Sure.” 

“I'll be at work a little longer. Or you can just drop it off to Melissa and she can give it to Bruce to give to me.” 

Quiet, startled by her disappointment that he called just for something like this, she nodded sadly, “Okay, I'll do that...” 

“Thanks.” 

Clicking off without much more, she stared into space for a long time, feeling sickeningly vacant. No, no, you...you figured out your reasons. It wasn't...love. It wasn't. 

Standing absently, she walked into his room before realizing she never asked where it was. Oh well, it had to be a drawer. 

Going over and opening up each dresser drawer, searching for paper, she gnawed her lip. Good, good. He was going back to Japan. The space of continents would help this. She had to grow up. She was almost done with college now, she had no time for these childish infatuations based on merely him being nicer than any other boyfriend had been. It wasn't enough. 

She frowned when, opening one drawer, she saw a stack of envelopes. On top, in Chihaya's handwriting, was 'Rosa'. 

Her brows furrowed, puzzled, and she grimaced when she felt possessed to look at it. He never gave it to you, whatever it is, so don't go snooping. 

But...she couldn't help prod a bit. Flipping letters over, she found there were ones addressed to just about everyone Chihaya knew. Souta, Juro, Carl, his parents. Her eyes pinned to the one titled 'Rosa' again and she winced. Well...maybe she could just...reseal it. 

Opening it up cautiously, she unfolded the white smooth silky paper. The whole front was filled with writing and there was a little sugar stain in the corner. Looked like syrup from the orange drops she made him... 

Swallowing, she sat on the bed. A letter? Why would he write a letter to her and never send it? It looked like he'd put quite a lot of... 

...What? 

_Dear Rosa,_

_You know, I have rewritten your letter at least a dozen times before I had to settle with this one. I can't tell you what that means except maybe that it's hardest to say 'good-bye' to you. I hope that you won't cry or anything or feel anything for what I've done because I hurt you. This is more than what I deserve._

_You're brutal, you know that? You took my problems and turned them into nothings. You made my life feel complete and I will never understand how you devoted that much love and affection to one bastard. And for me to do what I did, well, like I said, this death is more than what I deserve._

...Death? 

_I can't forget the way you looked at me when you came to the door, like I was some crazed lunatic, which I am. And despite all the horrible things, you pitied me and even helped me. You asked me why I didn't cut my hair and I said I couldn't waste the blood. Your blood was too precious to even give to me and yet you did because that's the sort of person you are, the type that makes me look like a monster. I can't waste any part of you. Or couldn't. Forgive me._

_You remember that night when we were looking at the stars together? When you told me to make a wish on the shooting ones? I did, you know? I wished that I could dream that we were together. You were always beyond me. Yet you saw something in me that, especially at this time, I never saw. When you made me wish on birthday cakes? I wished we could continue being together. And the last birthday, I wished I'd have you for eternity. I got greedy, didn't I?_

_You'll never understand why I killed myself because your star shines brighter than mine. You'll never understand that you are all I live for, that I dreamed about you all night and daydreamed about you all day and wished I was with you every second. I slept with Mai, inexcusably, because I never knew it, but I am a clingy kind of guy that needed you more than you needed me. I think that's my problem. I think that's why when you dropped out of my life I took it like some personal offense. God, I'd wished it was because the truth hurt more than the assumption did. Thinking someone hurt you, thinking about what I did while you were suffering. It's completely more than I deserve._

_I can't think of anything more to say. I should have the most to say to you but it's not coming out the way I want. Maybe it's better that way so it'll be easier to forget. I'm leaving you everything, Rosa, like my trust fund. I wrote it to you in the paper attached to this one. I know you don't need it and may even be morally dismissive of even accepting it but I know you'll do something kind with it. You'll save someone else like you had saved me. That's the Rosa I know and fell in love with, after all._

_The day you sent your engagement ring back, I cut myself. How teen angst does that sound? I just hoped I'd bleed out but I knew it wasn't deep enough. I could never cut deep enough to make it better._

_Your words that horrible night, the worst night of my life, that you couldn't believe me when I said I love you was the deepest wound I'll ever receive, even after tonight. You don't begin to understand how much I love you. I can't live without you._

_I want you to have the dream. The dream house, the dream car, the dream life. Even the dream man, even if it stings to write that. I want you to have everything you deserve and then some. It was more than I could give you. This was more than I deserved. Dying really is the easy way out but I'm just that pathetic that I don't care._

_For now, and all absolute eternity, I will love you, Rosa Arise Yagami. I would never have told you in my previous life but I always thought your English initials were perfect with the way you came into my life and turned it around. There's so much I never told you but I'm sure that's fine._

_In spirit and body, dust to dust, ashes to ashes, life to life, I am eternally yours,_

_Hideyoshi Chihaya_

...Why was everything so quiet? 

Why had she stopped breathing? Why was her heart clenched so tight it didn't feel like it was beating? What the hell was he saying? 

Trembling uncontrollably, she rose to her feet almost mechanically, carrying the letter limply as she lumbered down the stairs. Grabbing her keys mindlessly off the table, she went out and got in her car, driving without seeing almost. But she made it the brightly lit cafe in the late Spring night, parking particularly badly before getting out of her car, not even closing the door. 

Pushing the entrance open, she spotted the blond immediately, putting on his coat, saying something to Bruce. She wandered up to him, not sure what she was doing. 

He finally noticed her, looking startled, before looking away, a sort of misery filling his gaze. “Rosa, I...you didn't have to bring it, it...would have been easier if you didn't.” 

Easier to never see her again? That was his answer for everything, huh? 

An antagonistic horrid rage filled the edges of her being, morphed her for the briefest instance into a brute monster. Clenching her teeth, her eyes darking with fury, she punched him across the face. 

There was a bit of a ripple gasp through the crowd when she came to her senses but by that time it didn't matter. Hideyoshi Chihaya came into her life for a reason. He needed her love as much as she needed his and there was no finding it elsewhere. This bastard was her Prince Charming, her only, devoid of the need of reasons. She'd never forget his crime with Mai but he was hers and she'd be damned if anyone took him away. She always knew that she loved him, no matter what denial she put herself into. 

And he'd wanted to kill himself? 

Going into the most hysterical tears she'd probably ever had, she choked on painful gulps, tears washing down her face as she shook uncontrollably, babbling words with no coherence slipping past her trembling lips. Chihaya never could stand her crying, he always said, and though he'd readjusted his head to look back at her from the punch with his own bit of anger, he looked horrified mere seconds later. 

“R-R-Rosa, h-hey! Wh-why are you crying like that? St-stop!” 

She couldn't take it, nothing had hurt this bad, absolutely nothing. He hoped she didn't _cry_? He hoped she didn't _feel_ _**anything**_? She wouldn't _cry_ or _feel_ when they found him dead because he killed himself? She would be a cold apathetic monster when they gave her this letter? His death would have meant _nothing_ to her? 

Blubbering, she threw the letter at his chest and rushed out, feeling like she was going to collapse. How could be so dumb? So heartless? So _selfish_? She would have wanted to die too if-if- 

“Powderpuff!!” 

She ran because she didn't know what else to do. Chihaya...dead...what...what would she have done? 

She sobbed when he caught her, wheeling around and beating his chest for all she was worth, shrieking, “You bastard! You stupid dumb heartless selfish _bastard_! I would never be happy _again_!! I would _never_ get over that!! What the hell is wrong with you?! What were you _thinking_?!” 

She almost started to gag, her throat was so tight, stopping her attacks and clenching his shirt and crying into it uncontrollably. “I love you. I love you more than anything and you...you bastard...you'd have actually completely taken yourself out of my life...” 

Rosa cried heavily for what felt like forever but Chihaya stroked her hair, her back, silent as she got out all the raw emotion. Finally, a vague sense of calm overwhelmed her and she looked up at him. He looked miserable, wiping her face with his sleeve. “Where'd you find this?” 

“I was getting your passport and found it. I couldn't help it, I was just curious” she mumbled sadly. 

“It's not recent. It was near Carl's wedding.” 

“Fine thing to do to your best friend too: Honor his wedding and happiest day of his life with your death” she hissed, growing irate again. 

Chihaya grimaced and clenched his bangs, “You weren't supposed to see this, Rosa.” 

“Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better?” she laughed bitterly, humorless. 

“...No. But that point of my life was...was bad, Rosa, really bad and I...I don't know, I needed out. You...you mean so much to me and you...you were no longer in my life. I...I had nothing. I just...I just thought that without trust, we'd...” 

Rosa pressed her forehead to his chest, closing her eyes, saying shyly, sadly, “...Stay with me? Stay with me because I will trust you, because you're not only my only but a very gruff Prince Charming, and the love of my life? Don't...don't go to Japan because I'd be depressed that I let you go. Don't go because...because I need you. Please?” 

She opened her eyes a little as he held her cheeks, brushing away the tears that still fell with his thumb. He looked solemn but gentle, “If you really want me to I'll stay with you forever and ever. I...I don't know what reason you'd cry over someone like _me_ like this...” 

Rosa finally smiled, kissing him lovingly, “Does there need to be one except that you're my only? And that if you died, that means I would have had to suffer alone without you too?” 

“That's not true...” he said, rather upset. 

Taking his hand, walking back towards her car, she felt relieved. “No...that's the truth, trust me.” 

“Rosa--” 

“ _Why_ is my Rosie Posie in tears, you little sucky skank!?” 

Rosa jolted when Max appeared, almost out of nowhere, holding a cup of coffee, looking angry. “I'm all pro-Rosa-Chihaya shipper but you making her cry is not aiding my fanboyism!” 

Rosa couldn't help but laugh, holding Chihaya's hand and grabbing Max's, “Darling, no pain, no gain.” 

“And I'll try to never make her cry again” Chihaya smiled finally, crumbling up the letter and starting to throw it away. 

However, Rosa took it, pursing her lips as she stuck it in her purse. Just a reminder. A horrible reminder that he was crazy enough at one point to end it all, to make her lose him before realizing just how much she loved and needed him. 

Giving him a ginger kiss when they went to bed that night, she watched him sleep for once and realized that there was still a challenge accepting the Mai incident. But she wouldn't let it eat her up, wouldn't let it keep them apart. A healthy dose of caution, Rosa. Any relationship, even without prior infidelity, needed that. They could throw caution to the wind as they developed but she was able to accept what she could right now. 

It wouldn't be like the days past, those good days that made her smile. But she knew that this only made them stronger to live out new memories. That much she trusted. 


	30. Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Uncensored language, lemon, and violence. All the good stuff!

“Oh, she looks just like you, Katie!” Rosa gushed. 

Shomura Katie sighed, smiling wearily at Rosa who was sitting beside her and her newborn. “I'm just glad she's here. I couldn't stand being pregnant one more second.” 

Rosa giggled, taking the pretty little girl into her arms, “I can't believe my best friend's had a baby, it's so surreal.” 

Katie smiled, stroking the baby's bronze wisps of hair. “Shomura Elise...” 

“Okay, I'm here to see this spawn of Carl now. I _think_ I'm prepared.” 

Rosa smirked as Hideyoshi Chihaya walked in, Carl with him. Carl leered, “Shaddup! My baby is beautiful!” 

Chihaya just blinked languidly at Katie, only about two hours after giving birth. “You've looked better.” 

“Chihaya!” Rosa scolded, glaring at him. 

“Charming as ever” Katie snickered, throwing an empty plastic cup at him. 

Chihaya smirked, “I'm kidding. I passed some afterbirth chicks here, you're spectacular in comparison.” 

“Hey, stop hitting on my wife” scowled Carl. 

Katie laughed and Chihaya walked behind Rosa, peeking over her shoulder, “Thank God, she looks like her mother.” 

Rosa giggled, kissing the baby's tender forehead, “I know, she's gorgeous!” 

Carl sulked at them and Chihaya chuckled. “You're beautiful in your own special way, Carl, and I mean that in the entirely platonic sense.” 

Katie chuckled, “I've missed you two, weirdly enough.” 

Rosa grinned, handing the baby to Chihaya whom looked stunned. “Oh hey, I don't...do holding babies.” 

“You are her godfather... though I find myself questioning that now” Carl said dryly. 

The baby curled her finger around Chihaya's pinky and he stared down at her before smiling softly, “Hear that, kid? I get to make poor Godfather impressions for the rest of your life. You cool with that?” 

The newborn made a cute little sound and Rosa smiled warmly at her boyfriend. As much as he said he didn't want kids, he had that adorable little enigmatic smile on his face as he carried the baby around before handing her back to Carl. “Well, I wish I could stay longer but Bruce is an ass boss while Rosa got the cool boss that lets her take three freakin' months off.” 

Rosa pouted and stood, hugging him, “Hey, I can come back with you...” 

He snorted, kissing her, “Yea, so your dad would come and kill me. I'll come back whenever I get some elongated time. You know I'd miss you too much if we spent long amounts of time away from each other.” 

There was a tinge of anxiousness within her about that but she knew he'd be okay. Smiling, she nuzzled his chin, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Rosa sighed as she let him go and he gave her a smile, waving at the other two. Katie's eyes narrowed and Chihaya probably was out of the building by the time she gave Rosa a look. “You trust him?” 

“Of course” Rosa said sincerely. 

“You're a better one than me then” Katie sighed, shaking her head. 

Rosa sighed, holding her friend's baby. Maybe. But she wasn't going to worry about it like that anyway. They were happy. Carl looked at his nails absently, glancing at her. “Well, I'm glad you two are back together. Super glad, actually. Chihaya was not looking good at all when he left. I'm sad he had to leave to get better but it's better than that super depressed weird guy that overtook him.” 

Rosa swallowed a lump, smiling softly, having sworn not to tell anyone else that Chihaya had plotted back those years ago to kill himself. Chihaya stated gravely that Carl probably would have gone into fits even now when it wasn't even a thought anymore. She agreed and promised to keep it secret, despite her own anxiety that he'd have fallen that far. 

Sighing, hugging her arms, she petted Katie's hair as she dozed off before leaving father and child alone for the night, promising she'd visit the entire time they were there. Going outside the hospital, she glanced to her side and sulked. “Daddy, have you started smoking more since I went to America? Mama would have a fit.” 

Yagami Koji looked almost like a deviant, leaning against the building dressed in head to toe black, looking like he was up to no good, even smoking a black cigarette. He tapped off the excess ashes with an expert finger, sighing, “Stressed, baby, stressed. How is Katie's baby?” 

“Gorgeous! You should have come to see her!” Rosa insisted, grabbing his arm that he offered as they started to walk up the street. 

“I will” he assured before becoming strangely quiet. Something was on his mind... 

“...So...you and Chihaya got back together, huh?” 

She knew it. “Yes” she groaned, “Is that so bad?” 

“Depends what the bitch did in the first place” scoffed Koji. 

Rosa rolled her eyes, “Really, papa? Don't call him that, he's--” 

“Your baby, I got it. Doesn't mean he's innocent though. You keep secrets from me all the time, you know? It's especially bad now that you're a billion miles away” he muttered. 

“It's not really important” Rosa insisted, exasperated. “It was hard for us so far away.” 

“I guess.” 

“Well, I _know_ ” Rosa countered. 

Koji sighed, opening the door to his car for her before going over to his side. “I...guess.” 

She smirked at her father, the man climbing into the driver's side with a bit of a pout. “I still can't believe my last kids are graduating from college. You know how old that makes me feel? It doesn't feel _that_ long ago since I was graduating myself...” 

His dark eyes narrowed a bit suddenly, “You're not going to do what I did, are you?” 

Rosa groaned, giving him a look, “What?” 

“Marry right out of college.” 

She stiffened, sincerely startled, and Koji rolled his eyes. “I'm not saying 'don't'. I've been happy with your mother for a very long time but, well, I might be a hypocrite and advise you to maybe wait.” 

“I hadn't even thought about it” Rosa admitted quietly. 

Try two? Chihaya...would he ask her to marry him again? She remembered being angry as hell when she had to pay a plumber to unclog her sink only to find at some point he'd thrown his ring that she spent three days customizing into it. Oh great, thanks. 

He tried to _casually_ approach its whereabouts nowadays and apparently she was over it because she had to fight a laugh when Max started coughing loudly, bizarrely, and erratically like 'shut up if you want to live'. Chihaya would pout but didn't push it either. Maybe she'd just give it back to him. He gave her back her engagement ring recently too. 

...Did that mean something? 

Feeling a little awkward, she squirmed and Koji blinked towards her. “Is there _nothing_ you can tell me?” 

“Well, daddy, if a guy gives his engagement ring back to you after the initial engagement is over, what does that mean?” she asked seriously. 

“Got me. I never did anything like that but I can only assume they think marriage is still in the future again.” 

“I see...” 

Pursing her lips, she sighed. Marriage? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Home again._

_She'd come home early because she missed Chihaya. No elongated time off came, him visiting like a handful of times for maybe two days tops, and she called to complain to Melissa. The woman just chuckled and told her to come home. Summer was almost over and she'd had a blast with Max, Miru, and all her siblings, her family. It was wonderful..._

_But she missed her Chiyo._

_He expected her back in a day or two, having actually just called her when she got off the plane to tell her he was at the bar with his coworkers so if he sent any bizarre drunken texts, ignore it. She snickered and told him 'sure' so she was going to go see him there so he could just say bizarre things in person._

_The marriage thing had been weighing on her mind pretty heavily. Chihaya gave it back but he didn't even ask so it really was just him giving something back to her. Or so she told herself._

_Rosa hugged her arms as she walked into the bar Chihaya frequented with the others. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, laughing with the guys. They suddenly slapped his back, grinning and saying something before going off to hit on chicks. Chihaya smirked at them and shook his head, drinking. Smiling, she started to go over to him..._

“ _Hi. Aren't you going to join your friends?”_

_Rosa paused, startled, when a pretty blonde walked up to her boyfriend, looking at him with a sultry expression. Chihaya blinked at her absently, “Nah, I'm taken.”_

“ _Is she here?”_

“ _No...”_

“ _Then what's the problem?” she purred._

_Rosa couldn't help the lump in her throat. Since Mai, she came to the realization that some women really were into seducing taken men. It seemed so evil. But what bothered her more in that second was she wasn't exactly sure what Chihaya would say._

_He smiled strangely, making her stomach knot. Would he agree that it wasn't a problem? Would he...?_

“ _The problem? You're not her.”_

_Rosa covered her lips, startled, and the woman looked at him numbly. “...Whatever.”_

“ _Yea.”_

_Chihaya watched her walk off before reaching into his pocket, taking out his phone. Rosa blushed, so extremely touched, but jumping when her phone vibrated in her purse. Careful to avoid his stare, realizing she was going to go home and surprise him a little better than this, she rushed outside and opened the text. Pinking again, she smiled._

_'hey, get back here soon. chicks are hitting on me because my powderpuff isn't here. i love you.'_

_Texting back simply, she responded: 'don't be out 2 late with those women, i might get jealous. i love you too.'_

_Rushing home, she blushed, holding her cheeks. If he asked her again, she might just say 'yes', she realized with some horror. But..._

_...Would he?_

Hideyoshi Chihaya sighed, walking up to the brownstone house. He hadn't gotten as sloshed as he imagined but he was feeling kind of nervous. What a stupid text to send to Rosa, she probably got all suspicious and worried. Well, regardless, he missed her. He visited like twice over a three month period to Japan but it really wasn't enough. A smile came to his lips though, recalling the reason behind that and hoping she'd be as hyped about it as he was. 

Flicking the lights on, dropping his keys on the table, he paused. Something felt off. Glancing at the shoes by the door, he saw a pair of pink heels. Those weren't there before. Crossing his arms, cocking a brow, he wandered upstairs. Opening the door to the bedroom he shared with Rosa, his heart skipped and he smiled. 

“Welcome home, baby” Rosa said, sitting on the bed, dressed in a sexy little negligee, giving him a coy look. 

“'Welcome home' indeed. You could have called me, woman, I would have sprinted here” he murmured, walking to her, crawling on the bed. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly before it turned passionate, her tongue sliding between his lips, running her fingers through his hair. He moaned faintly, kissing her cheek, down her jaw, her soft throat... “Why are you back early? I mean, I super don't mind but...” 

“I missed you” she admitted at ease, pulling him back on top of her. 

He swallowed that as she pulled his shirt over his head, hotly nipping at his neck. Weird for her to come back and right off initiate sex. He must have done something right, though he couldn't imagine what. 

Chihaya frowned as she pushed him back, unzipping his pants, stroking him tenderly before her mouth ducked down over him. Groaning, he clenched her hair, his eyes rolling back, “Jeez baby, I missed you too but this...” 

His breathing stunted when she flicked her tongue at the head, teasing, “Why? You don't want it?” 

“Don't go crazy on me” he panted before clenching her breasts, flicking his thumbs at her nipples, “I didn't need it right off. I would have been content with just snuggling.” 

“I realized you're almost thirty. Is your libido dropping?” she nyahed. 

“Oh hell no.” 

Rosa giggle squeed when he tackled her backwards. He chuckled despite himself, kissing her warmly. “Well, I realized while you were away that as much as I miss you, as lonely as I feel without you, that nothing can take away that feeling that you'll come back to me.” 

She pinked prettily, nuzzling his nose, “Always. Chihaya, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, baby, and I have something to tell you. But I might not be able to think clearly at this moment” he admitted, rubbing against her. 

Rosa just smiled, “After then. I _have_ really, _really_ missed my Chiyo.” 

“And I've definitely, definitely missed my Powderpuff.” 

Content, not even in that place from just two years ago when the world was going to come to an end, when all his mistakes completely destroyed everything, he made love to the only one that would ever matter. 

...Just...what next? 

Rosa had something to ask but she'd fallen dead asleep after they both finished, curled up on his chest. He stroked her pink locks and kissed her forehead. He wanted to get married. Those hours he spent with Carl and Katie before she went into labor made him recognize he wanted _something_ like that. Not the baby, not the pregnant, but the relationship. He wanted to marry Rosa and... 

And he just wasn't sure if he'd f—ked up too much. 

He raised a brow, rubbing her shoulders, closing his eyes. He really was 27, wasn't he? Where had the time gone? It was impossible now but he wondered where he'd be at this time without this relationship with Rosa. Even the idea that he'd be at that same point seemed boring. While he wished he could have skipped everything that happened in the middle, it definitely had never been a dull moment with his puffy pink cloud. 

Opening his eyes and looking back down at her, Chihaya smiled. Rosa may tell him, 'no, we are not trying that again' but damned if that'd stop him. He remembered being so shaken when she alluded to the idea of marriage, afraid of the implications, not knowing what that meant. Well, that was then, this was now. He'd fight for all eternity to make her Hideyoshi Rosa. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oooh, look at my cutie sweetie, all grown up!” 

Rosa pouted, her hands on her hips, as Max took pictures of her, “Stop it, Max-chan! It's totally not a big deal.” 

“This is huge, what are you talking about, bimbo?” he demanded incredulously, dropping the camera to pin her with a look, “Out of the _entire_ group of people majoring in business when only three people are chosen to intern at this massive company and you get a position? Huge!” 

Rosa rolled her eyes but smiled, petting down the tweed skirt she bought. “I guess it is quite the opportunity. How do I look?” 

“Perfect as always” he gushed, making her do a little spin. 

He pulled her against him, hugging her waist, giving her a serious look, “Now you tell me if anyone is mean to my Pookie. I'll have them assassinated, okay?” 

She rolled her eyes again but snickered, “I'll be fine, Maxy.” 

Rosa squealed when he hugged her tighter, picking her up, “Ooh, you're going to be leaving me soon and I can't _stand_ it.” 

Rosa hugged his neck, sighing, “Did you talk to Chihaya yet?” 

“Nope. I was going to ask if he ran away, he's off a lot” Max cocked a brow. 

She smiled, remember having woken up in his arms, his eyes slowly closing as he dozed off. She had kissed him, _“Wait, baby. You had something to tell me?”_

“ _Huh? Oh, you're awake now?”_

_Chihaya crooked his neck, his eyes closing faintly before a smile crossed his face, “Remember I said Bruce is an ass and wouldn't let me have months off like you? And you know how absolutely UNLIKELY it is for this to happen twice, proving you're my good luck charm?”_

_She frowned, confused, “Why?”_

“ _They're opening a new location and I am going to be a manager.”_

_Rosa gasped, sitting up, “No way!! Oh my God, when did you find out?”_

“ _A week or two ago” he chuckled, stroking her thigh, “I really wanted to surprise you.”_

“ _That's too amazing! Congratulations, baby” she exclaimed, kissing his cheek, “Oh, I can't believe you've gotten so far so fast. I'm so proud of you.”_

“ _Thank you. That means a lot to me” he admitted softly, pinking, “But uh, that has it's own implications, baby. I...I mean, I could quit, I guess, once you're done with college but he seems adamant I stick around for a while.”_

_Rosa was confused that he was already talking about quitting, about to demand what he meant..._

_Then she realized she graduated this year._

_Staring at him, startled, she shook her head, “Baby, I wouldn't ask you to quit. I have just as much opportunity to get a job here as in Japan. We don't have to go back right away. I mean, I want to go back SOMEDAY.”_

“ _Oh, of course” he quickly assured before smiling, kissing her, “So I guess that's settled.”_

_She nodded emphatically and he tucked a stray strand of hear behind her ear, “Now tell me, baby, what do you have to tell me?”_

“ _Oh, it can wait” Rosa had smiled, too excited for him to bring a possibly heavy topic to the table._

“ _No, tell me” he frowned._

“ _Later. I think my little boss boyfriend deserves a reward...” she purred, flicking her tongue at his nipple._

_He didn't really complain though she knew he wanted to hear what it was. It didn't matter. She had to reformulate her plans but..._

“ _Oh_. _My_. _God_.” 

Rosa smirked as her best friend looked at her hopefully, his blue eyes wide with hope and anticipation, his hands balled and pressed to his lips, “Does...does that mean...?” 

“That means I'm not going anywhere” she laughed with a sigh, “Not for a while, anyway.” 

Max squealed, picking her up again, twirling around, “Oh, you have _no_ idea how depressed I was that you were going away and I've been counting the months and crying alone in dark corners--” 

She laughed again, hugging his neck, “So silly. You should be more upset, this doesn't give you a reason to frequent Japan as much.” 

“Oh, don't worry, convincing him to move is my next course of action.” 

Rosa smirked, shaking her head, as he set her down. Max blinked, “So he's busy learning how to manager?” 

She nodded, readjusting her shirt, “Yea, it's really time consuming, apparently. He tells me it's a lot different than Japan.” 

“Everything's different from Japan. I shouldn't be able to buy vibrators out of a vending machine” Max snorted, waving a hand towards the kitchen as if directing her. 

Rosa laughed, sitting at the table to eat the breakfast he made for her, “That has nothing to do with anything!” 

“I do miss instant condoms.” 

She snickered and he sat in front of her, smiling, “So what next? Get a house? Apply for some hyper amazing job? Get married?” 

Rosa paused before blushing deeply, murmuring, “M-Max-chan, do you think that Chihaya wants to get married?” 

“Uh, duh!” Max snorted, eating his food, “He gave you your ring back, right?” 

“I-I know but he didn't mention it” she sighed. 

Max sighed as well, “You guys make things so, so difficult. Well, talk to him is all I can say. Or give him his ring back. You propose this time.” 

“Do I want that?” she asked softly. 

“You have to question it?” Max raised a brow. 

“...No. I do, just...” she groaned. 

He rubbed her shoulder, “Don't get worked up before work, love. We can talk about it over double mint chocolate and smutty movies when you get home.” 

Rosa smiled at him, “Okay. I love my Max-chan, you make things better.” 

He blushed faintly and smiled some, “Let's get you to work. Can't be late on your first day!” 

She nodded, enthused, and stood, wiping her lips before blowing him a kiss, “See you later! Have a good day at school!” 

Max returned the gesture and sighed as she left, pursing his lips. Jeez... 

The door opened not ten minutes after, Chihaya walking in looking like the living dead. Max stared at him for a while before remarking, “You're so lucky and you don't even know it.” 

“Wha...? Where's Rosa?” he shook his head before glancing at his watch and grimacing, “Damn it, I wanted to be here to send her off to work. Ugh, don't manage anything, Max, they make you think you're in charge but then they want to run you.” 

“God, I couldn't do it” groaned Max, “Well, directly anyway. Always wanting me to submit to the man...” 

Chihaya snickered, sitting on the couch, “What were you talking about, though? I know I'm pretty damn lucky. I got my girl, my job. It's become a pretty awesome life.” 

“Yea...” Max said glumly, slumping, “Just...I dunno, you're just lucky.” 

Chihaya frowned and Max cleared his throat, questioning casually, “Soooo when are you going to pop the question to Rosa?” 

“Eh?” Chihaya jumped, startled, before pinking, looking away, “Uh, one of these days.” 

Max cocked a brow, “So you just gave your ring back to her?” 

“...I felt sick when she sent that ring back to me. I picked that thing out, Max, it was just for her. I went around secretly to find out her size and...getting that back...” he shook his head miserably, “It's hers. It's always been hers.” 

Max, weirdly to him, understood that. “That's cool. Might be weird when you do ask though...” 

“I'm scared she doesn't want to” Chihaya laughed nervously. 

Max just stared at him before rolling his eyes, standing and grabbing his bag, “Don't worry, it won't be a problem. You two are perfect for each other.” 

“Eh?” 

“Have to get to class, binky, but man up, boo. If you don't ask her soon, I will” Max winked over his shoulder. 

Chihaya stared after him, confused. Eh? 

...He smiled some. Maybe. He'd want it to be special. Maybe the day after graduation, he'd drive her up to the shore and swear his unyielding love to her, asking for a second chance at being her husband. It'd have to be romantic, considering last time he proposed to her in her high school. 

Exhausted, Chihaya clamored to his feet, going to shower then crashing into bed but not before texting Rosa a 'have a good day, Powderpuff. You'll do great'. He really was kind of lucky... 

Really...lucky. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Max de Sainte-Coquille and Hideyoshi Chihaya sat on the porch of the house they lived in, quiet, staring into the cold space between night sky and earth. They hadn't said a word to each other, either too flabbergasted to believe what just occurred or too angry that it was all over._

_She'd been different. She seemed more composed, her words more hateful than the rest. It was too forced, they should have seen it coming. Chihaya asked her to come see him at his job, like he'd done with the dozens of others, and told Max to come to. The bitch agreed._

_Adam Parker himself showed up._

_Chihaya was almost frozen when the guy sauntered up and demanded 'what the f—k's your game? You better stop searching into me or I'll have you destroyed'. Chihaya had snarled, growing enraged when he realized who was standing in front of him. This son of a bitch raped the love of his life. No, he'd managed to stay cool. 'Or maybe you'll be destroyed when all you've done finally comes against you'._

_'It's all been taken care of once, what's one more time for good measure?' he said snidely, sizing Chihaya up. 'You're just some little punk, you and your little queer. F—k, thinking you can do anything against me. My family's worth more than your life and whatever cunt you think you're doing this for.'_

_God, Chihaya wanted to stab him. It'd taken most of his restraint not to grab a knife from the kitchen and seriously run him through a few times and that scared him, that he wanted someone dead so badly. But this guy. This guy was basically the catalyst for everything that went wrong. And that was nothing compared to the pain he'd caused Rosa. He could do absolutely nothing when she sobbed in her sleep, waking up, choking on tears, weeping uncontrollably. He'd clenched his teeth, balled his fists, wanted to strangle him. If there was anything he hated more than this bastard prick before him it was seeing his baby in tears._

_Who the f--k was Adam Parker anyway? His family was probably worth more than this bitch's name ever would be. If he wanted, he could have him destroyed .but getting his dad caught up in all this wasn't his speed. Still._

_Parker shoved him, glaring, “Keep s—ting around. I know your name now, bitch. Chihaya.”_

_...And that was it._

“ _All the work...” Chihaya mumbled, hugging himself, “It feels fruitless now.”_

_Max didn't say anything, not for a long time. But after some moments, he looked to Chihaya, “You know, I pretend to believe in karma because it seems right. But just because it SEEMS right doesn't make it occur, you know? Men like Parker live their whole lives knowing they did something a normal man doesn't get away with.”_

_Chihaya bowed his head, not wanting to hear that. He didn't want to hear that his girlfriend getting drugged and raped would never see punishment. He didn't want to hear that his girlfriend going through the possible trauma of a resulting pregnancy would never see the light of a courtroom. He didn't want to believe there was no justice._

_However, Max planted a hand on his shoulder, a firm one, making him look at him, “But we have worked too damn hard for Parker not to. We have seen TOO many women he's hurt like our girl and you know what? He will get his. He'll get his because there is ALWAYS a person that exists that doesn't care about consequences and will punish that son of a bitch. He might kill him which would be more than he deserves. Like a dark angel type, you know?”_

_Chihaya stared at him for a long moment before being struck by the weirdest revelation. “Dark angel type? Not care about consequences?”_

“ _Yep. What's wrong?” Max frowned._

_...It'd be backhanded. She'd never even told him. But why? The man deserved to know just like he deserved to know. He wouldn't even blink if he had to face any penalty of his own for invoking his own vigilante justice. How many times had he threatened Chihaya for even just upsetting her? What this guy did, he would be more than willing to do what Chihaya wasn't. It was crooked but he couldn't stand it. That image of her face, thinking this was her fault, what this bastard did..._

_Chihaya smiled strangely, “...I know...just the guy.”_

“You know, I came here for my _baby,_ not my baby's boyfriend.” 

Chihaya grimaced as he sat awkwardly in the car with Yagami Koji. It was the day. The day that felt like it'd never come... 

Rosa graduated. 

Her family came, excited for her, and he knew that was the perfect opportunity. 

It really felt wrong, like he was going behind his beloved's back. He even tried to approach her to tell the man herself but she told him 'never'. So...she'd hate him, probably. But maybe if it was this, she could forgive him. 

Despite this dark moment, he'd felt so proud of her when she walked across the stage, getting her degree. She waved at all of them and her family was rather raucous. He just mouthed 'I love you'. Rosa was one of the strongest people he knew, to go through all that and graduate with college honors. Her internship? It turned into a job. She had a job right out of college and now it was the rest of her life. He had planned it for tomorrow to pop the question. 

...Tonight, at this moment though, it was more important. 

They were having a party at the house and Rosa was so engaged with everyone else, when he saw Koji standing off, watching her with a smile, he knew it had to be that moment. Sure, it'd kill the man's joy but he may not get another opportunity like this. He grabbed that damned folder and asked if he could drive with Koji somewhere to speak with him. The intimidating fellow stared at him for a moment before giving a curt nod, grabbing his keys and walking out wordlessly. Oh boy. 

So now they sat outside in a parking lot, just them, Koji muttering. “I'll tell you one thing: if you're going to ask my permission for her hand _this time,_ you are beyond mistaken.” 

Chihaya couldn't help sulk at that, “So I wouldn't have your blessing if that was what this is about?” 

“I never believed in 'blessings'” Koji remarked simply. 

Chihaya couldn't help groan at that reasoning, “That isn't what I need anyway. Look, you're going to be...extremely and ultimately very pissed but I...I promised I wouldn't tell. She...she made me promise.” 

Koji looked at him, “And you're breaking your promise?” 

“...I think this is one promise worth breaking. I can't understand her being too scared to tell you. She was too scared to tell me and I just...” 

The father of his girlfriend stared as Chihaya simply handed him the folder. 

“What's this?” 

“Just...open and read the top few papers.” 

Koji grumbled and opened the folder. Chihaya just stared at the glove box, the only sound the ruffle of papers. 

The time that elapsed was sickening and Chihaya wanted to pass out from the stress. Lucky he didn't because he almost went into cardiac arrest when Koji's hand gripped around his throat. 

He wheezed out a breath at this unexpected action, staring at Koji, his eyes wide and fearful. Really, he'd thought he'd seen it all but that feral look on Yagami Koji's face, like he would snuff the life out of Chihaya and anyone else that got in his way, that took the proverbial cake. Chihaya choked as he couldn't swallow and Koji said in a voice that sounded unnatural, almost demonic: 

“You. Little. _Fuck!_ When the _fucking_ hell were you going to tell me?! When you thought I wouldn't _kill_ you for keeping this from me?!” 

Chihaya winced as Koji forced him hard against the passenger door. Gripping Koji's hand, he rasped, “Please, like I said, Rosa told me not to tell you.” 

“I don't fucking care what she told you to do, the _nanosecond_ you found out this happened to my daughter you should have called me!!” he screamed, his voice contorted with endless rage, “Why? _Why_ is it always _me_ that this stuff gets hidden from, huh?! Because I'd kill this motherfucking bitch like he deserves?!” 

Chihaya inhaled when Koji finally released him but punched a hole in his window. Chihaya grimaced, watching blood stream down his hand as Koji seethed, his dark eyes wide. “You don't _have_ a child, Chihaya, you don't _know_ how this-this feels. Some-some motherfucking bastard slipped her a drug and _raped_ her!! And then she-she had...” 

He slammed his forehead against the steering wheel over and over. Chihaya watched him for a moment. Well, maybe this is why she didn't tell him. 

“I'm sorry...” Chihaya said quietly, “I just wanted to be the one that got him for this. I wanted to be the one that got her justice because...I'm also a part of her life, I also want to say that I can protect her like you can. But I failed. Parker came to me when I was doing investigations on all the women he's hurt and told me he'd destroy me if I pursued any further. I don't know what he fears when he's been getting away with it this long but I failed and I need you to fix it.” 

Koji's head was relaxed against the center of the wheel, breathing heavily, before he suddenly started to laugh. It was a really disturbing laugh, almost menacing, almost evil. “And you don't care if he destroys me?” 

“Destroy you?” grumbled Chihaya, rubbing his sore throat, “I betrayed my girlfriend's pleading not to tell you because I expect _you_ to _eradicate_ him. I told you because I know that you don't care what it takes to make him pay.” 

Koji was silent and Chihaya pursed his lips, anxious. This was going particularly badly though he should have expected that. However... “I guess you do understand me quite a bit.” 

Chihaya flustered, “I dunno about that but I understand you love your daughter. And I do too, I just...I just know Rosa wouldn't be happy with my vigilante justice. I'm sure she'd expect it from you.” 

“I wish that was more comforting...” Koji groaned, burying his face in his uninjured hand before dropping it, his eyes cold, “My baby, Chihaya...my baby...” 

Chihaya said firmly, “She's probably trying to protect you too so you need to find an excuse for your busted hand. And I don't know what the hell to do with this car now.” 

“I'll say someone threw something at it when I clean off the blood. It's irrelevant” Koji said coolly, “And protect me? Fucking bullshit.” 

He hid the car and they walked back, silent, Koji cleaning his wounds at a public bathroom and hiding the cuts with bandages. He looked lost and Chihaya wasn't sure what to say. 

“Chihaya...I take it back. I would give my blessing to you.” 

Chihaya's eyes widened and he looked to Koji who still appeared numb, “I'll give it to you. But you have to promise that if anything happens to my daughter, you will go that extra mile. I'll do it this once because I want the honor of teaching this son of a bitch what it is to 'destroy' someone. It's actually quite a pleasure that you decided to give me this duty. But whatever comes against my little girl, you need to be able to look past consequences.” 

Startled, Chihaya stared at him, almost speechless. “...Of course. I'll do anything for her.” 

“Good.” 

He lit up a cigarette, pausing, before giving Chihaya a vague look, “You go on without me. Tell the others I had to work on something outside for a bit and I'll be home later.” 

“...Yea. Um, but...you're not actually going to kill him, right?” 

Koji smiled. “If it were old me, Chihaya, yes. _You_ might even be dead right now. But I am aware that there's too much at risk for me to do anything like murder. Don't fret.” 

He turned away, walking up the street, “I have all I need.” 

Chihaya was puzzled by this but sighed as he made his way back to the house, trying to think up excuses for this bizarreness. He was actually content that no one even seemed to notice he'd left, really. Fine with him. It took hours for them to even question where Koji was. 

...He really was curious to know what that last statement meant. He had all he needed...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Adam Parker sat in a bar, glancing around at all the women with a discerning eye. Too fat, too ugly, too...something. Tonight was not a night for good pickings. These girls, they weren't worthy of even his presence. If it were up to him, he'd just clear this place out and only let the women with some substantial looks come in. Feh, this. 

“Drink?” 

“Tequila.” 

Adam looked up slowly when a new voice came. His lips slightly parted when he looked at the woman, wearing a short blue skirt and a tight mid-drift, her legs going for miles. Her hair was pink, like that one chick. Bitch, refusing him. She got hers. But this one... 

Well, aside from the fact she had two different colored eyes, she looked perfect for his intentions. Sauntering up to her, he rested his arms on either side of her from behind. “Hey baby. You new in town?” 

The woman glanced at him, “...Yea. Not from around here.” 

“Oh, so you don't know who I am. I'm Adam Parker” he said haughtily, “I've taken this school to all four championships since I came. Looking to play in the NFL.” 

He was irritated when she looked like she couldn't care less. “That's interesting.” 

“Let's take this conversation back to my place.” 

“Sorry, I'm kind of with someone” she said in a cool tone. 

Adam snarled, “You think I care? I wasn't asking, bitch.” 

“Really? I wasn't f—king around, telling you I'm kind of with someone either” she countered, stern, “Why don't you go mess with someone else? Someone with the lack of self-esteem it takes to f—k a bitch like you?” 

He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth, “Who the f—k do you think you are? You cunts think you can just turn me down and I'll accept that? My family's worth more than you'll _ever_ be.” 

She gave him the weirdest smile, “...Somehow, I really doubt that.” 

It took all his self-control not to grab her hair and force her outside for a beating this second. That's what she needed: a lesson. Everyone that thought they could deny him needed to learn he always got what he wanted. Grabbing her shoulder roughly, about to boost her up and throw her towards the door, he was met with quite a surprise. 

She grabbed his hand like he expected a very buff man would, squeezing his fingers until they popped. Yelping, stunned, as she pushed him against the bar, his arm behind his back, he yelled profanities at her, “You f—king slut of a bitch--” 

“I'd shut up now, son. You're under arrest. Anything you say can and most definitely _will_ be used against you.” 

Adam's eyes widened as the apparent undercover cop handcuffed him, pushing him towards the door. There was a ripple of whispers through the crowd and he snorted, “These people won't say I did a damn thing to you, cunt.” 

The officer stopped and looked back over her shoulder, her expression never changing from cool nonchalance, “Every last one of you in here is a witness. And if I hear that one of you says you didn't see a damn thing, you don't have to worry about what his family will do to you...” 

Everyone yelped and started when she picked up a bar stool sitting nearby, slamming it into a table with enough force to shatter it into pieces. At that moment, uniformed cops came in. Letting remnant pieces fall from her hands, her eyes narrowed, “You'll have to worry about _me_ and I will break you exactly like that since apparently you'd let Mister QB here get away with everything. Take everyone's statement, boys. I'm sure they'll be more than cooperative.” 

Parker gritted his teeth, annoyed, as she pushed him into the back seat of the cop car. “You know how many times I've been arrested? You know how many times _none_ of the charges went through? _Every_ time. So whatever your little crackdown is, it won't work, slut. And when I get out, I'll make sure you get every second of the lesson I plan for you.” 

Hopping into the passenger side, she glanced at the cop in the driver's seat, “You know, I swear that was threatening a police officer.” 

“Sounded like it to me” the guy agreed. 

Parker sneered and they made it to the station. It was the same as always. His father's best friend in the force would come and bail him out, overwrite the whole incident, and no one would know any different. These idiots. He was a Parker. They ruled everything. 

He grunted as they pushed him inside, throwing him into an empty cell. A guy was sitting at a desk, reading the paper rather idly. Adam quickly noticed he was the only one in the room. Whatever. Gripping the bars, he huffed, “Hey, I want to make my phone call.” 

The bastard ignored him, still flipping pages in the paper. Adam gritted his teeth, “Hey, did you hear me? I _want_ my phone call. Or better yet, call Captain McCarthy here.” 

“Captain McCarthy was fired.” 

Adam's eyes widened, startled, when the stranger finally spoke. He closed his paper and Adam scoffed, “McCarthy's been on the force for generations. You're lying. Let me call him.” 

“And I said he's been fired. You know how many violations it is to let a serial rapist consistently get away just because you and his father are golf buddies?” 

Adam stiffened and the man stood. He was tall with neck length brown hair, kind of muscular and maybe...Asian or something. Whoever's blue eyes narrowed. “If you want to call someone, I would suggest you call your lawyer. But McCarthy isn't going to save you this time.” 

His pulse quickened but he didn't let it show, “My parents will get the best lawyer and they will sue the hell out of you for this! My family has the power to _destroy_ you!” 

Adam's comments always invoked fear, _always_. He gaped though when this man smiled shakily before letting out a caustic snort. Adam gritted his teeth, “You could be dead.” 

Adam rasped, horrified, when the gap between him and whoever this was closed instantaneously. The guy had him hoisted by the front of his shirt, no small feat whatsoever, he weighed close to 250. Gawking, he found the man's expression hadn't changed much, just a strange sickening neutral. 

But his voice. His voice was cold, calculating, “I think you overestimate yourself, little boy, and your ability to be a menace to all society. You think only a Parker has power? If _I_ wanted it, you _would_ be dead.” 

Adam gripped his hand, outraged, “What kind of cop threatens me?!” 

“The type of cop who doesn't care what comes out of your mouth about destroying me. You're _no one_. Mommy and daddy can't save you this time” he assured. 

Adam's lip curled and gasped when he was abruptly dropped, the officer walking away to return to his seat. “You're the _no one_! Who the f—k do you think you are?!” 

“Just know that, whoever I am, I have more power in one word than you have in a dozen. And I have more power to see you spend the rest of your life as a sex offender with no career or future or fame in jail than you could ever have to stop it.” 

He looked over his shoulder at Adam with pure hatred before suddenly smiling darkly, “I'm Major General Yagami Shin. And you, Adam Parker, messed with the wrong guy's niece.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She'd never been so angry with him. She wasn't even sure the affair equaled up to this. 

Rosa would never forget coming downstairs the next day, sleepy and dreaming about her future. She'd have to start packing but maybe would wait a couple days. They hadn't completely decided on a house, her and Chihaya. She'd fingered the ring in her pocket, hopeful she'd get the opportunity to ask him today. That'd be good. 

But once she reached the end of the step, she froze when all her family's eyes fell on her. They looked so...angry. Confused, she looked around at each of her cousins before looking to her brothers and sister. Keiji wasn't facing her and Miru swiftly looked away, seething. She noted Max staring away, looking rather hurt. What...? 

Her mother suddenly sobbed, going into hysterics, “How _could_ you, Rosa? How could you not tell us!? At least me, at least your-your _mother_!” 

Rosa gaped, beyond puzzled, and Keiji finally spoke, his voice trembling, “I won't ever understand how this family keeps so damn many secrets. And I'll especially never understand _'why_?'.” 

_What_ was going on? She looked to someone, _anyone_ for answers. Finally, her boyfriend, sitting away from everyone, came up to her and told her 'I told them what happened at the party'. 

“...You...did what?” she said, her voice drowning in utter disbelief. 

Chihaya looked down and she clenched her wrist to keep from slapping him across his face, “How-how-how _dare_ you?! How dare you after you-you _promised_?! Why can't you keep your damn promises, Chihaya?!” 

At that second, his look of hurt didn't bother her a bit. Max came out of whatever his fog was, to _Chihaya's_ damn defense, “That's not fair, Rosa. Chihaya was only trying to help.” 

“I didn't ask for _anyone's_ help!” she screamed, backing away. All the stares. It was all hurt, all upset, all... _pity._ “I-I can't believe you!! Why?! What use is it to tell anyone after all this time?! To hurt me?!” 

“Rosa...” he whispered brokenly. 

“I hate you!” she sobbed, clenching her ears, the blood throbbing there. 

“Stop that.” 

She froze when the door opened to the house and turned to her father. He looked exhausted, closing the door and staring at her calmly. Trembling, almost coming to her knees, she almost wanted to choke. He'd...he'd been the _last_ one she wanted to know. He'd...he'd go and do something crazy. Her crazy overprotective father... 

Rosa clenched her eyes shut when her father took her chin into his fingertips, saying with a shockingly gentle voice, “Do you actually think anyone that loves you would do this to hurt you? My baby's smarter than that.” 

She trembled and wept, “N-no one was supposed to know! I-it's been three years, no one had to know any different!” 

“Yea, well, if it's the same to you, I'm glad I found out” Koji said in a shaky, irritated tone, “But I'm damned sick of having to hear the truth from _Chihaya_ and not my daughter. Again, you can't seem to trust me. You wanted to face this alone when you didn't f—king have to. What makes you even think you have to handle something this horrible by yourself? We're a massive family, you have more than enough people for you to not have to face _anything_ alone.” 

She bit her lip hard as he clenched her shoulders, looking distraught, “You think I would have let that little bastard not only violate you and almost impregnate you but disrespect you like that? Have his parents send a check with some damn letter telling you how much you _wanted_ that son of a bitch to rape you? You think I would have let him walk the street for three years? Do you know me at all?” 

Rosa sobbed, feeling weak, “I'm sorry, daddy...” 

“And what the hell are you apologizing for?” he demanded, “You better just be apologizing for thinking that I wouldn't want to know what happened to my daughter and why she was depressed for that period of her life! You did...nothing to deserve this. No one...has any right to...to do that...” 

He embraced her tightly, stroking her hair. Burying her face into his shoulder, engulfed in that feeling that he was wholly her father, wholly her protector, she collapsed, felt broken. Hugging him tightly, crying out the the tears of agony she'd tried to hide even from Max, from him, she felt... 

...Was that relief? 

The rest of the family seemed to finally soften, hugging her, speaking to her. It was kind of saddening that, once again, she felt worse that she simply hadn't told them. They were always her family, always understanding, so why was she always afraid they'd think badly of her? 

Once she'd calmed, once everyone's words reassured her that they'd always be on her side, she looked for Chihaya to try to tell him...something. Part of her was still upset. It didn't make any sense, why _now_? But... 

He wasn't there. 

Shoulders slouching, she was about to ask Max if he knew and just as she turned to him, he gasped loudly, having turned on the television. Rosa frowned, about to ask him what he was gasping about before her eyes fell to the television and she froze. 

“UMass Minuteman QB Adam Parker was arrested last night on charges of harassment. Internal investigation found that police captain Melvin McCarthy, a reported friend of Parker's family, has been overwriting criminal charges against Parker and has revealed the football player has had over three dozen charges of sexual assault and harassment. Since the announcement this morning, accusations have been accumulating as well as physical reports. As of right now, the only pending charge is harassment but others are expected to be mounted.” 

Rosa stared at the screen for a long moment before looking to Max, startled. She knew it was her father that did something like this. It was too ironic that suddenly that scum got charged for something after all this time and her dad knew, they couldn't have coincidentally coincided. But somehow she couldn't help think it had something to do with Max and... 

“...I...sort of lied about that community service thing about the rapes” Max said, as if he could read her mind, silent, “I mean, we talked to those women and they all said it made them feel a little better but the real reason was to find victims of Adam's so we could take him down. He came and threatened Chihaya recently and I guess he thought we failed. So he...turned to your dad, I'm assuming. Pretty amazing, that was effortless.” 

Rosa gaped before tears welled in her eyes, “You guys...? For...” 

Max stared at the television before looking to her with a bright smile, “We love you more than anything, you should know that. Parker messed with the wrong Powderpuff.” 

She pressed her face into his side, the tall man rubbing her shoulder, “Now, I think you need to go after your man. He didn't do this so you'd hate him.” 

Wiping her eyes, she nodded, “W-where do you think he is?” 

“You know him.” 

Sniveling, she couldn't help smile some, knowing Chihaya only ever had one other solace. “Work.” 

Max chuckled, kissing her forehead, “Go get 'em.” 

She nodded rapidly and started for the door but paused, glancing back at her dad. He looked like he was dozing off, sitting on the couch, gazing into space. Biting her lip, she felt weird. Yagami Koji looked to her before giving her a rather sad but sweet smile. Like... 

Her eyes teared up again. A blessing. 

Rushing back towards him, giving him a tight hug and loving kiss on the cheek, she rasped: “I'll always be your princess...?” 

“Always and forever, milady” he rumbled, kissing her temple, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, daddy” she whimpered, climbing to her feet, noting he seemed reluctant to let her go, but... 

She wanted this. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Rosa arrived at the little cafe, she could barely contain her heart beat. She kept feeling the ring in her pocket, swallowing, worried. Let him not be too upset, not to view her as ungrateful. Maybe he did tell when she'd asked him not to but she had no idea until this second how much weight she'd carried from that horrid experience. He freed her from that. He'd done what she couldn't because it hurt too much. 

However, she froze when she pushed the door, startled. Dozens of women were all sobbing and looking completely relieved, surrounding Chihaya. What...? 

“Oh my God, you _had_ to have done something!” 

“Nah...” he said, his voice pretty solemn, “I mean, I...guess I got the ball rolling but I couldn't complete the job. You guys don't have to worry. He will be punished this time.” 

They wept and Rosa felt warm, just because he seemed that humble and sober. But maybe that was her fault...walking up, kneading her hands, she barely got out, “Chihaya...” 

He looked to her, startled, before looking down, “...Rosa...” 

“Can I speak to you for a second?” 

“...Yea.” 

The blond gave the girls a soft smile, waving at them as he walked outside with her. “Rosa, I'm not going to apologize.” 

She paused, surprised, glancing at him. He looked settled but sad, “I mean, if it were inexcusable? I'd be apologizing endlessly right now. And you know, you may hate me for what I did and you may not trust me anymore or whatever but what that bastard did to you...? How he treats these women, all those women in there...? What he did to _you_ was enough so I had to get you justice and, in turn, them. So I can't apologize for that. I can never apologize for getting someone that hurt you so much the punishment they deserve, even if that means you...want to leave me.” 

Rosa stared at him before murmuring, “I won't sugar coat it: you have done some things that super piss me off, Hideyoshi Chihaya. But I...I know that this is what I want.” 

Chihaya glanced at her, confused, and she pulled the engagement ring out of her pocket. “If you want, _you_ can fix the nicks on this since it's your fault.” 

His eyes widened exponentially and his mouth fell agape, staring at the ring, “W-w...what?” 

“Well? Will you marry me? Despite us disagreeing on children and just about everything else?” she laughed softly, pinking. 

His hand trembled and he pursed his lips. Chihaya rarely looked emotional unless something like an hour or two ago occurred. She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Now, now, don't cry. This is supposed to be happy and memorable for me, not traumatizing.” 

“Such a jerk” he mumbled but chuckled, giving her the tenderest gentle kiss. “It's more than an honor to say I'd be utterly grateful and happy for all eternity to marry you, Powderpuff.” 

Rosa put the ring on his finger, snuggling into his chest. “Let's go home.” 

Chihaya nodded, clearing his throat, taking her hand, “You know, your dad gave me his blessing to marry you. How bizarre is that?” 

“Not as bizarre as him giving _me_ one.” 

He blinked at her, startled, before joking, “I think that means it's definite. It's probably something that would only happen in a million years.” 

She stuck out her tongue but giggled, “Yea.” 

Despite everything they'd been through, despite all the turmoil and all the storms, here they were, together again. Hideyoshi Rosa... 

Perseverance...that may have been the real blessing. 


	31. When the Dreams That You Wish For

Rosa sat in Chihaya's lap as the man slept, drooling on her shoulder. She pouted, stroking his hair. “My poor baby...” 

“You _have_ to have pink roses” Max gushed, on his tablet, “Pink and white. Gor-geous!” 

Rosa blinked languidly at him as he gasped, “And oh, the train! You have to get a super pretty train, baby, it makes the whole dress!” 

“Max-chan, are you jealous?” 

“Jealous? Me? Never!” 

Rosa gave him a look which he returned...before sobbing, “Oh, it's _no_ fair! I wanted my baby to get married but now I _don't_. You were supposed to stay single for ten years so _I_ could have you but nooooo!” 

She giggled, “He'll get over it.” 

He looked glum, “I guess.” 

“Mm, hell...” 

They both looked up when Chihaya awoke, still looking sleepy despite having come right home and falling asleep, “Building this place from the ground up is a lot more tiring than having it built beforehand and just walking in...” 

“Poor baby” Rosa cooed, “And it's such a long drive too. I mean, forty minutes to get to work...” 

“You too though” he yawned, snuggling against her. “Soooo I was thinking the three of us could go house hunting?” 

Rosa blinked, surprised, and Max suddenly cooed, “I like how it's 'the three of us'. Like some kinky sordid polygamous relationship.” 

“You wish” snickered Chihaya sleepily. 

“Th-that sounds fine” Rosa pinked. 

“Great! I'll drive, pookies!” Max said, delighted again, grabbing his keys. 

Looking for a house, planning the wedding...it felt like...the future. Or at least, weirdly, like the future was now. She smiled though when Chihaya reached out for her hand as they walked towards Max's car. Maybe it felt strange but she was loving it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I... _never_ wanted to see you again.” 

Rosa glared at her father, the man's arms crossed as he sat on the couch, glaring at one Hideyoshi Mark who looked smug. “Feelings mutual as always, _in-law_.” 

Chihaya rolled his eyes, sighing. They'd gone back to Japan for a little bit, just to get the news around and the 'proverbial' ball rolling. But when Mark got hold of it, it didn't seem like it was going to be the simple affair Chihaya had hoped for... 

“Tell Rosa the good news though, Chihaya” Mark suddenly said, looking to him. 

Rosa looked to him and he gave her a smile, “Well, remember all those years ago I told you my grandmother had some links where we could potentially get married in a castle?” 

Rosa eyes widened and he nodded, “Still pretty much go as long as the bride wants it.” 

“Oh my God!!” Rosa squealed, clasping her hands delightedly. 

“It's not a gigantic castle, it's just one of those old generational ones. It's more like a really, really big mansion house...castle.” 

“That's still too amazing!” Rosa gushed happily, hugging Chihaya. 

Koji sighed solemnly before glancing over his shoulder. It was a Monday so all the family was due to show up. Popuri walked in with a tray of snacks, smiling, “What?” 

“Our princess is getting married in a castle” Koji smiled some, tugging her to sit. 

Popuri gasped, “Oh honey, that's so perfect!” 

Rosa snuggled into Chihaya's side, looking content. Chihaya was pretty happy too. They'd just put a down payment on their house. 

… 'Their house' made him feel weirdly tingly. 

Max and Rosa nearly had an aneurysm when they passed the homes by the water. Chihaya had been apprehensive because, well, it was huge. Way more huge than they needed and they were actually looking at the smallest one. But it was kind of nice, the back huge porch overlooking the water. There was a massive fireplace and the perfect little office space. Rosa looked at him hopefully and he told the broker he'd sign for it that second, writing a check. It didn't matter, really, where they lived or how big it was. As long as he was with her. 

Mark glanced at his hand idly, “So, I was thinking maybe I'd sponsor this wedding.” 

Koji's dark eyes narrowed, smiling tightly, “I do believe it's the father of the bride's duty to pay for the wedding.” 

Rosa and him groaned in unison. Here we go. 

“Oh, of _course_. But, you know, it might get a little pricey...” 

“I can handle it.” 

“Now, now, I'm sure you _could_ but Chihaya is my only child and I just want him and Rosa to have the best.” 

“And the hell does _that_ mean? I can't provide my baby and your son with the best, is that it?” 

Rosa held her hands up, looking cross, “Papa, Mark, please. I mean, I'll fund the wedding. I wasn't even thinking of having either of you do that.” 

They both snorted loudly and Rosa groaned. Chihaya just rubbed her back, smirking and shaking his head. This one they weren't going to have any say in, even if it was their wedding. 

Mark smiled, closing his eyes, reaching in his pocket, “Tell you what: let's flip for it.” 

Koji cocked a brow and the blond flipped the coin, “I call heads.” 

The coin landed on the back of his hand. Looking at it, he looked triumphant, “And _I'm_ taking care of it!” 

Chihaya cocked a brow and Koji stared at him...before suddenly snatching the coin off his hand. His jaw started to twitch, “What are we, _five_? A double-sided coin, you bastard!?” 

“Fair is fair!” declared Mark, skipping off, “I'm going to go get the caterers prepared!” 

“You get back here, you--!” Koji started, Popuri holding his waist. 

Chihaya scratched his brow, frankly a little annoyed at his dad's underhandedness even if he didn't care necessarily who paid for anything. Like Rosa said, he was perfectly happy to pay for it himself. However... 

“Look, um, my dad's actually been super down since the divorce” Chihaya said absently, “So I know you want to make this gesture for Rosa but I would super appreciate if you let him have the distraction.” 

Koji grumbled and Popuri smiled, stroking his hand, “We'll get them a good present.” 

He sighed, his shoulders drooping but didn't put up an argument. Blinking when his phone rang, he reached into his pocket. Looking at the number, his eyes darkened and he smiled at them. “One second.” 

He left for a moment, Popuri wandering upstairs after watching him for a second. Chihaya's brows furrowed, “Your dad's like a gangster sometimes.” 

Rosa elbowed him, sulking, before sighing at him. “That aside, I have a big problem...” 

Chihaya scowled, pulling her closer, “What? Tell me.” 

“How do I choose between Max-chan and my Katie?” she sobbed, burying her face into his chest. 

Chihaya's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, smirking, “That's your big dilemma? Katie. Max is on Team Chihaya.” 

“What!? He's _so_ not!” Rosa scowled, pulling out her phone, texting. True to Max form, his response was pretty much instantaneous. Chihaya rolled his eyes around, smiling nervously, as Rosa squealed, hitting his chest, “What is _this_? You guys are plotting against me!?” 

“Who's plotting against you? I just got to him first” Chihaya stuck out his tongue, standing. 

Rosa followed him, seeming irritated, “And you didn't want to run that by me first? How did you know I didn't want him in my train?” 

“Just FYI, I got Miru too.” 

“ _Oh_. _My_. _God_.” 

Chihaya laughed softly, stopping in the kitchen and giving her a kiss, “You have a _billion_ friends, Powderpuff, you are going to have a tough enough time cutting down your mob of lady friends as is. I just took care of the people I knew you'd want involved. Besides, I only had like...Souta and Juro. Carl's my best man so thus the groom train was looking a little weak. And actually it still is with just four guys.” 

Rosa sighed, smirking, “I guess that's true. I know I want Julia, Cecelia, Dorothy, Sonya, Enju--” 

“Hold the phone” Chihaya held his hand up before giving a blank expression, “Enju who?” 

“Oh yea. Well, when we were broken up that summer, she came over to talk to me for some reason and we've been keeping correspondence. You were right, actually, she is a nice girl once you get to know her!” 

Chihaya just stared at her before shaking his head, “You are nuts.” 

“Hey.” 

He smiled softly, kissing her forehead, “I'm kidding. You're just an excessively understanding person and I should be glad you are.” 

Rosa sighed again and he hugged her tight, “So...any honeymoon locales in mind?” 

She laughed, “Well, I'd say France but we're getting married there. You make it hard for a girl, Hideyoshi-san.” 

He chuckled, nuzzling her nose, “How about Dubai?” 

“Ooh, that's so exotic!” she gasped. 

“Is that a 'no'?” 

“It doesn't matter as long as I'm with my Chiyo” she pressed her face into his chest, “...But I'm not saying no.” 

Chihaya laughed, letting her go, “Okay. I'll surprise you with our accommodations.” 

She clapped and skipped off, happy. He smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets. Yea, they understood each other perfectly. 

He blinked when Koji walked in, clicking off his cell, looking peaked. “Chihaya, I'm relying on your dad to make this the perfect wedding for my princess so I expect you to make sure he doesn't eff up.” 

“Oh, yea, naturally” Chihaya drawled. “Is something wrong...?” 

Koji smiled at him, “It's probably best your dad takes care of this. I have to have my schedule open, just in case. Now, I have to take care of a bitch.” 

Chihaya eyes widened and Koji waved, going to talk to his wife. He heard Popuri sound worried but the man apparently reassured her, packed a small bag, and bid them all farewell. That night at dinner, he noted that his twin brother was missing too. 'Take care of a bitch'? What? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You let my son out of here _this_ second. You _wait_ , I am taking this to the upper courts that he was denied bail on circumstantial evidence at best!” screamed a polished woman, wearing an expensive suit, her hair completely kept, standing in the police station. 

The cops didn't respond to her, nor had the judge. Mrs. Parker gritted her teeth and snapped, “Do you know what my husband will do when he gets back from his business trip?! He'll destroy all of you for doing this to our child!” 

“Or he'll make a fool of himself like you.” 

Her eyes widened, turning to the tall man dressed darkly, his expression blanked. His features didn't speak any direct ethnicity as he seemed European or potentially Asian. He seemed like a bit of an enigma, really. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Doesn't matter. Just wanted to meet the person that wrote that bulls--t letter I had the pleasure of reading.” 

She glared at him as he paused, his hands in his pockets, staring at her, “So tell me...how many of those girls cashed the checks you sent them when you called them all whores?” 

“I don't think it's any of your business?” 

“Allow me to guess then. None? Funny how people might actually have some self-respect.” 

Gritting her teeth, she knew. She knew just from his voice, his tone, lacking all emotion, that he was the one. “You stirred this all up, did you?” 

He didn't remark and she stalked up to him, “Do you know who you're messing with? We're Parkers and we don't allow this kind of disrespect.” 

“My last name regards to light deities and even eight of them. Your point?” he said, his voice dry yet cutting. 

“If you think we'll take this sitting down--” 

He snorted, turning around and starting to walk way, “Give it a rest, lady. Some cop called me and said you were refiling for bail. No self-respecting judge would let your son out of prison. He's needed to be there a long damn time, apparently.” 

“How dare--” 

“You're a woman” he suddenly said, pausing, “You're a _woman_ and you are actually justifying what your son did to these other girls?” 

“If they'd done what he asked--” 

“Oh my God, this conversation is over. You must be on some serious medication” the man said coldly. 

“You bastard!” 

He turned back around, giving her a weird expression, full of malice and biting but all coiled into a smile. “You know, if your son had any sort of respect or honor, he could've been a pretty successful playboy if that's what he wanted. Just because a few girls said 'piss off', he let that turn him to this? He could have just moved on but now I guess he doesn't have to worry about anyone saying 'no'. In fact, I feel he'll become well acquainted with the opposite side when he becomes the prison bitch and realizes just _why_ it didn't work out for him. Lessons in life.” 

She gaped, speechless, as he walked out. What? 

Koji lit a cigarette when he got outside, annoyed, and glared at his twin, leaning against the building. “Those are bad for you, man.” 

“You used to smoke them with me” Koji said simply. 

Nelly smiled some, walking up the streets of Boston with him, side by side. “You think we would have been like that? You know, if our dad having power and money twisted our brains to think we're too good for women to reject us?” 

Koji seriously considered it before elbowing him, “Nah. Our mother isn't that lady. She would have f—king killed us.” 

Nelly laughed some, sighing, “True enough. Our mother never took it easy on us like that or turned a blind eye to any mistake we made. I guess that bitch thought he was invincible because his parents filled him up on how much better he was than everyone and how he could destroy those who get in his way.” 

“Until he met the Yagami.” 

“We're not indestructible either” Nelly stated. 

Koji laughed shortly, “Are you kidding, man? Duh. Our lives self-destruct more than the average human beings does.” 

“S—t. Definitely” Nelly sighed miserably. 

“Don't think about that bitch.” 

“ _You_ don't think about that bitch.” 

Koji slapped his twin's shoulder, looking around, “I guess we should get home. And I feel awful because I came here for serious business and yet I can't help feel I need to get into a little bit of mischief.” 

“Nothing wrong with a few beers” winked Nelly, “Besides, I heard they some huge event here in American history. Something about some pissed people tossing tea into river or something. This is the place for crazy stuff.” 

Koji raised a brow, “I'm not sure about all that. But yea, let's knock back a few before I have to go back to that hell where that rat bastard is planning and paying for _my_ daughter's wedding.” 

Nelly chuckled, “It's cool, man. That just means you can buy her a Ferrari or a private jet.” 

Koji grinned, “Sky's the limit, right?” 

Maybe it was more than that, the last gift he'd give his baby as a Yagami. It was different with the girls. When Keiji got married, it was a completely warm feeling because he got a new daughter in Celia. He was accepting someone into his family. 

But then, with Kaede and soon Rosa it was so bittersweet. He remembered how it had traumatized Cliff, marrying Carrie off, to the point he almost ignored her throughout the entire wedding. Him, he didn't let it get to him that much but he could completely understand the sentiment. It was a huge change. It was a Yagami becoming a Yukina. Now, a Yagami was becoming a Hideyoshi and that...that just wasn't the same. 

He commented that he didn't like Steiner but it wasn't true...necessarily. He liked him as much as one could like the guy that slept with his daughter could. No, he was a good guy, he'd proven that much. And despite whatever broke them up, Chihaya had also done the same even if he was a bit of a tsundere ass. Koji grinned lightly to himself. Then, maybe the same could be said of him. 

It didn't matter in the end. He knew she'd always be his princess, just as Kaede was. All that had ever mattered to him, from the moment he held them in his arms for the first time to the moment he handed them off to another man, was that they be happy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Sheesh...” 

Chihaya blinked back at his dad, sitting in the Wensington home, writing invitation lists. Rosa was off taking care of all the fluttery stuff like flowers and dresses. Mark looked a bit annoyed, sighing. “I mean, I guess I can see the traditional feel of a grandmother making a dress but that woman's making the whole company's outfits? I just offered to send in a few assistants. I can see where that bastard got his disagreeable attitude from.” 

Chihaya snickered, “You'd send in people to help a famous designer? I'd be offended if you sent in cooks to help me at a restaurant.” 

“I guess I can see that” smirked Mark, dropping into the chair. “How's the list coming?” 

“Long” he groaned, “Aunts, uncles, cousins...” 

“Mother...” drawled Mark. 

Chihaya paused and sighed, miserable, “Should I?” 

“Yes you should” Mark scowled, “Look, I can put up with that woman for the happiest day of my son's life and I'd hope she can do the same.” 

Chihaya groaned, “That's not even the least bit comforting.” 

He hadn't heard from his mother since that uncomfortable day. He wouldn't know what to say anyway, even if she had contacted him. Glum, he looked around. “Even if she wasn't here a whole lot...or ever...it doesn't feel the same.”   
  


“You're telling me...” Mark grumbled. 

Chihaya grimaced, feeling bad for that remark now...but was met by a stack of papers, “Well, Chef Boy-R-Dee, I'll let you pick out all the main courses and meals to be served.” 

“Ugh. Who knew there was so much to one damn day?!” 

Mark snickered, “I'll leave you to that. But have it done by morning so I can get those invitations customized and sent out.” 

“Fine...” Chihaya grumbled, keeling over onto the couch, overwhelmed. 

At this point, he was really considering just taking her to the courthouse and getting married there. Flowers, rings, bridesmaids, groomsmen, dinners, wines. It was like he was planning the party to end all parties! 

“Good Mary, no wonder you weren't impressed by the Hampton's house, five of them can fit in your living room!!” 

He looked up, startled, to find Max and Rosa prance in. Max looked around, incredulously, “We're going to have to get a game of kickball going in here, binky. Or at least some go-carts.” 

Chihaya chuckled, sitting up, “It's my dad's house, I'd never need anything near this big.” 

“You could have a helluva rave. Or the Super Bowl.” 

Rosa laughed, elbowing him, skipping over to Chihaya and hugging him, kissing him, “How are you doing, baby?” 

“Overwhelmed. I'm still getting my list done and now I have to pick out all the main courses to be made...” he sighed, hugging back, basking in her. 

“Psh, lightweight” Max sang, “Rosa finished dress fittings, tux fittings, gown fittings, flower arrangements, wedding registry, and ring shopping.” 

Rosa pursed her lips at him and Chihaya groaned, “She's used to this insane amount of stuff to do, I'm not.” 

“Well, let's see this list” Rosa gushed, taking it. 

Max peeked over her shoulder and raised a brow, “Uh, let's invite the Queen too while you're at it. This party's going to be a mad house.” 

“Half of them are Rosa's people!” Chihaya pouted. 

Rosa held her chin thoughtfully, “That _is_ a lot of people, isn't it? I mean, the food in itself will be through the roof...” 

“Ugh, forget it. My dad would be all 'grr' if we tried to cut anyone” Chihaya grunted, taking the pad back from her, “This is turning into not our wedding.” 

“I wouldn't say _that_. You just got the sucky tasks” Max said, matter-of-factly. 

Chihaya leered and Rosa laughed, kissing his chin, “Besides, we'll have fun soon. You're scheduled to try your tux on tomorrow, okay? Then we're home free.” 

He sighed and nodded, kissing her and reminding himself that this was definitely worth it. The perfect wedding with the perfect lady... 

He wrote down Masaru Julia while her and Max wandered around the house. 

And he actually thought that was a good idea. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chihaya's brows furrowed as he stood outside of Yagami Koji's office, staring at the man. For some reason he thought he was somehow staring into his future father-in-law's past. His feet were on his desk, a black cigarette in one hand, a Heineken in the other, and he was listening to metal? He was wearing a black hoodie, the hood over his head, some of his face hidden by the article. Chihaya couldn't help but imagine the man being the dark goth type who went through hyper mood swings and was the silent and introverted as a teenager. 

“Uh...hi.” 

Koji looked at him, drinking his beer, “Don't tell Po I'm drinking _and_ smoking. This is my last cigarette, I just wanted to finish the packet...” 

Chihaya couldn't help doubt that but Rosa admitted her father hadn't smoked for a majority of her life and she'd been horrified when he lit up when she was around thirteen. So maybe he was just one of those people that could quit when it suited him but still, seemed kind of silly. Why do it in the first place? 

“I won't. I'm, uh, leaving tonight for France. I just wanted to say, since the wedding's soon, thank you for...everything. I heard Parker's on trial right now and...” 

He paused and thought, “Just...thank you.” 

Koji sighed vaguely, closing his eyes, “You're going to be my baby's husband, Chihaya, so that comes with a lot of expectations from me. And there's no reason to thank me for that piece of s—t getting what he deserves. I should thank you, honestly. Rosa would have taken it to eternity.” 

“Yea, that's Rosa for you...” he sighed. 

“Well, have fun with your last three days as a bachelor. Just not too much fun” Koji glared. 

Chihaya smiled nervously, “Of course. Can't get in much trouble in France...” 

Koji snickered, taking a healthy swig of his drink, “Please. If you say that, you've never lived.” 

He blinked, maybe a little surprised Koji was being this...approachable, he nodded, “Well, still. Can't say I want to be arrested before the wedding. I'll stay out of trouble.” 

Bowing despite himself, he walked out and couldn't help his broad smile. His future wife was standing there, cute as a button in one of the sundresses she used to wear. She looked apprehensive. Blinking at him, she pouted. “No strippers.” 

“No strippers” he agreed. 

“I say you go stripper crazy.” 

Chihaya cocked a brow when Max suddenly appeared, his hands in his pockets, “Because we are getting us some strippers in this party, honey.” 

Chihaya couldn't help narrow his eyes. He knew just because Max was involved this would be the case and he wasn't too thrilled. “Well, you're in _my_ party so you should be going with _me_ anyway.” 

“Puh-lease. I'm staying with my Rosa for the last nights she'll belong to _me_. And also, if you did end up with some adult entertainment, they wouldn't quite have the right parts...” 

“But I won't!” Chihaya complained. 

Rosa finally laughed, hugging him, “Carl told me his plan for your bachelor party, baby. I agreed to all components and the little extras he was worried about.” 

“...But....” 

“Alright, let's go. Next time you see her she'll be the one dressed in white. I'll make sure she stays out of trouble” Max insisted, dragging him outside. 

“I'm sorry, Max, you're like a bizarre almost brother to me and as such I can't believe a syllable of that.” 

Rosa giggled at Max's grin, “You know me well, brother, as you know it's not true. Don't worry, we won't get into any...serious trouble.” 

Chihaya stared and sighed when he saw his crew was already waiting outside for him. “Fine. I guess you guys have his all down.” 

Rosa grasped his wrists and kissed him sweetly, pinking prettily, “Don't be a worrywart. Can you believe that after all this it's finally happening?” 

“God, no...” he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers, “...I can't wait.” 

He jolted when there was honking and flashing of fog lights. Glaring towards his friends, Carl yelled at him out the window, “Hey, you have the rest of your life to make out. Let's go!” 

Chihaya flicked him off and gave her another loving kiss, “Love you, baby.” 

“Love you too” she giggled, pushing him, “Now go! Call me when you land.” 

He nodded, picking up his suitcase, and rushing towards the car. Climbing in, he scowled as Carl pretty much wheeled out of their super fast. “What's your damn hurry?” 

“I have to get out of the country _fast_.” 

Chihaya's brows rose and for some reason he had to laugh, “This isn't like some huge espionage thing, man, it's my wedding. Why?” 

Juro snickered, Souta giving Carl a smile, “Katie's pregnant.” 

“Nah uh! She already had a baby” Chihaya said, startled. 

“I think women can have more than one baby, dummy” Juro smirked, “From what I understand, Carl messed around outside too long and didn't pick up the rubbers before the store closed and got a cheap one out of a vending machine...?” 

“Aww, _dude_ ” groaned Chihaya chidingly. 

Carl sobbed, “The message was on the answering machine when I left and she was away giving Elise to mama. She went to the doctor for a check up and they told her she's expecting!” 

“Yea, well, you two better keep this impending brawl out of my wedding” Chihaya snorted, leaning back a little. 

Carl just groaned and Chihaya glanced out the window as they made it to the bridge. “I hope Powderpuff will get over not having kids...” 

“You're just a dick” Carl said grumpily. 

Chihaya sulked at him but even Juro snorted, “If a chick has wanted a kid forever, man, there's no way a little thing like _you_ would change her mind. You'll end up with one, whether you like it or not.” 

“What the hell ever. Rosa's not like that, she won't force fatherhood on me” Chihaya scowled. 

“Dorothy and I talked about it, we're pretty sure we won't have one either...” Souta said almost absently. “Too much pressure...” 

“I sure as hell won't” scoffed Juro, “And Enju couldn't agree more.” 

“You guys blow. I love my daughter and...my next one that's coming” he groaned. 

Chihaya shook his head, brows furrowing. Rosa wasn't even like that, like he said. She wouldn't force him to do anything like that. He figured she might beg his consent but it was the only thing he'd never give ground on. 

...Eh, not now, Chihaya. You had happier things to be worried about like getting married in three days. Smiling again, grabbing his suitcase as they made their way into the airport, he felt good. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rosa squeal laughed, blushing bright red as guys pranced around in tight metallic briefs, serving her a drink. Max had a Blue Motorcycle in his hand, looking like he was at least tipsy. “This is the last sort of day that my baby is my baby and before she becomes a lovely wife. So I give you, in Binky's stead, a Lovely Wife.” 

Rosa chuckled as she was handed another drink, cocking a brow, “You guys intend to have me drunk _until_ my wedding, don't you?” 

Katie, sitting on plush couch beside Rosa, looked glum but gave a sulky smile, “You have to drink for both of us.” 

“Don't worry, baby, we're all drinking for two, just for you” Max nodded, taking a shot of schnapps. 

Katie laughed, “You're drinking for my baby too, huh?” 

Julia laughed as well, lifting her glass, “I'll drink to that.” 

“That drinks looking a little weak there, Ms. Italian-o. Let my bartender whip up something a little special” Max gestured, “Get my Italian stallion an Italian Passion, boo.” 

The girls cheered, hooted, giggly, and Rosa laughed again. Max had asked Katie, since he was in Chihaya's party, if he could plan her bachelorette party. Katie hadn't been feeling well at the time so she agreed whole-heartedly. She found out today though that she was pregnant. Pretty shocking but she said after Rosa's wedding, Carl was going to die. 

“I have to order it for you, honey” Julia winked at Katie, “How about a _Safe_ Sex on the Beach.” 

Katie groaned as another round of cheers went around. Rosa giggled, hugging the woman, “It's okay, sweetie, you're already a great mama. What's one more?” 

Katie just sighed and Max propped his hands on his hips, blinking at Dorothy who smiled shyly behind a beer. “Dorothy...you're totally missing Toto, honey, let's see if we can find him in an Emerald Cityyyy.” 

Dorothy squeaked, pinking, and Rosa laughed, narrowing her eyes at Max, “Max, you're dropping too much cash on drinks, honey.” 

“Pumpkin, don't even be silly. Papa's taking care of this. Oh bartender! My Pookie needs a Fluffy Pink Angel. And I'll take a Gay Bartender” he winked at the minimally dressed guy. 

Miru sighed, glancing at Rosa, whispering to her, “This is so awkward.” 

Rosa smiled at her twin and was about to remark when Max, who also felt awkward, she could tell, offered Miru with as much tact as her outspoken friend had a “Sex On My Face”. Miru just flustered and leered, accepting it. She lost a bit of coherence once Max was done with her and she found herself wanting a certain someone. 

“I want my baby so bad” she whined, flushed. 

“Uh oh, here comes kinky pants.” 

Rosa hicked, pointing her Smirnoff bottle at him accusingly, “You dunneven know how good he iz in bed, you.” 

“Aww hell. R-Ray, he's like crazy in bed. Izza porn, I tell you, tha' porn” Julia slurred, “Betta' than your-your Chihaya.” 

“Whateverrrrrr.” 

Enju snickered, having arrived late, getting set up with a few Blue Ice, and glanced at her phone, “Juro texted. He says that Chihaya is all freaked that you have strippers and I haven't seen a stripper in this bitch yet.” 

“To-tally right!” Max jumped to his feet, staggering a little, “Let's do this!” 

Rosa laughed heavily, tossing a cup at him when he started to strip, met with rampant approval, “Stoppit, you ho! No strippin' or strippers!” 

“Whatever, take it off!” Katie called. 

Rosa giggles doubled, covering her face as Max started belting out a bass beat, grabbing the ends of his shirt and dragging it off sultrily. The girls squealed delightedly, even mild natured Dorothy and Cecelia throwing money at him. Oh, this was ridiculous... 

Rosa bit her lip, her sides hurting as Max started messing with Enju, kneeling on the couch near her, grinding his crotch, which was luckily still covered, into her chest. “You chicks like this, right?” 

It was really kind of cute because Enju was usually so cool and collected, always keeping to herself, but now was trying to pull away, tears in her eyes, laughing hard, “M-maybe in your country.” 

“Honey, in my country we would have made sweet love by now.” 

Enju was shivering, chortling, burying her face into the side of the chair, “O-oh my God...” 

“M-Max” Rosa laughed, “Leave Enju alone.” 

Rosa smiled when her phone rang, wiping her eyes, the others watching this bit of entertainment with high degrees of amusement. Looking at the number, she smiled more, picking up, “Hey Sexy-y-y.” 

“Good lord, you're drunk” Chihaya said with a groan. 

“You can touch it if you want. I wouldn't be into it. Or would I...?” 

“...What the hell is going on there?” Chihaya asked after a second of silence as Rosa tried not to choke on more laughter. 

“N-nothing, baby. Are you looking forward to your party?” she gnawed her lip, trying to change the subject. 

Chihaya snorted, “Not really. But please, tell me a little more about yours...” 

“The only stripper right now is Max” Rosa smirked. 

“Heyyyyy big spender. Dun, dun, dun, dunnn” Max suddenly sang, coming over to her and shimmying. 

Rosa stared at him with a wider smirk and Chihaya snickered, “Yea, that sounds about right. I miss you.” 

“I miss you too” she smiled, giggle shoving Max when he started kissing her neck. 

“Spend-d-d-d-d a little time on mey-y-y-y-y-y.” 

Chihaya laughed, “Fine, fine, tell him I won't cut into you two's time together. I just wanted to check on you...” 

“It's fine, baby. I love you” Rosa grinned, Max curling up against her. 

“Love you too. I'll see you soon, right?” 

“You won't miss me. I'll be dressed kind of funky” she teased. 

Chihaya chuckled warmly, “I'm counting on it. Have fun...but not too much fun.” 

Smiling, shaking her head as she clicked up, she stood, wobbly. “C'mon, guys, let's...go....” 

Katie groaned, quickly covering her mouth, rushing towards the bathroom, “Let me hurl then I'll be ready.” 

“That's right, baby, rock that morning sickness!” Max called. 

Rosa smiled, shaking her head, leaning against him, “Let's have a bonfire, Maxy.” 

“Sounds better than my idea...skydiving.” 

She almost hurled herself from the idea, jabbing him. It really felt like the happiest days of her life. Going back to Mineral to the mountains where her papa told her was where he first met her mama, they started a small fire, having gotten some liquor, beer, marshmallows, and small fish. Enju apparently knew how to play guitar a bit and was playing campfire songs, all her friends around her singing gleefully. 

Rosa smiled, closing her eyes, sitting between Max's long legs, the man curled around her, his cheek rested against the top of her head and his arms around her tightly. Rubbing his hands, she asked softly, “You okay?” 

“Nah.” 

She tilted her head, rubbing her cheek to his, “You will be.” 

“I dunno how” he laughed softly, “Four years of you being there for me, three years of waking up to you being there...it really does feel like I'm losing you.” 

Rosa pouted at that, “I'm not going anywhere, Max. You know I'll always be there for you when you need me, no matter how far away or what happens. It's funny...I was scared of you, you know? You were so mean to me at first.” 

“Really...?” he actually grimaced. 

“Yep” her smile returned, “But something kept telling me not to give up trying to befriend you and now I know why. You're one of the most important people to me and I love you just as much as Chiyo.” 

Max was silent for a long time. She wondered if he'd passed out because she was pretty close to that stage herself. However, as light as a feather, he whispered, “Hey...if you'd come to the U.S. and been engaged to Chihaya but...I wasn't gay or anything, would you have considered me?” 

Rosa had to ponder that before sighing, “Maybe...? Let's face it, the things we bond over isn't exactly stuff a lot of straight guys do.” 

He laughed, lightening the mood, “True enough. I'm glad it worked out this way. But you know you'll always be the lady in my life.” 

Rosa sighed, sleepily snuggling against his chest, she murmured, “I asked them to play that. Think you can dance to it with me?” 

“It'd be my honor.” 

Rosa opened her eyes, looking up at him as he gazed listlessly into the fire. He felt a little distant and she knew he was putting on his best face for her. He didn't have to be afraid. Everything was changing but nothing was changing to the point she'd never see him. Chihaya had even considered Max when they picked where to move, having apartment hunted with him after they signed for the house so he could be reasonably close to school and them. She might be changing her last name but their friendship wouldn't, he had to know that. 

Pressing her hand against his cheek, she tugged his face down faintly, giving him a kiss she may have given a beau, not like their normal pecks or 'smooches'. He blushed faintly, staring at her before giving a smile. “I believe you.” 

“Good” she smiled back, cuddling in his arms again, dozing off, in a fairly good mood. 

Max stared down at her for a moment before something caught his eye in the nearby woods. Looking up swiftly, he thought he saw a flash of light. Scowling, he wasn't sure if he was still drunk or what but he thought he heard footsteps too. The hell...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Koji stood in the doorway, his mouth slightly agape, as he stared at his final daughter... 

His mother was fretfully looking over the dress, pouting, “Oh darling, is it too heavy? I got way too inspired by this castle theme, it has to weigh a ton.” 

Rosa laughed breathlessly, her face made up so naturally and prettily, her hair in a perfect chignon, decorated with diamonds and a handmade tiara looking decoration. “It doesn't feel heavy at all, grandma. It's...it's so perfect, thank you.” 

The dress was done in completely princess style, chiffon and soft looking with the sweetheart strapless neckline. Koji smiled wistfully. Perfect... 

Clearing his throat, he got the other's attention easily and Yagami Dana pouted at him, “Young man, I have taught you and your brothers how to knot ties since you were children. What the hell do you call _that_?” 

He grinned despite himself, staring down at the silver tie of the all white suit, “Sorry, mom, I wasn't feeling it...” 

Dana sighed, walking over to him to fix it, “I suppose I better go and check to see if all the men have this problem.” 

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, smiling faintly when the woman tugged him down to her height and kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear, “It's not so bad.” 

Yea right. He gave her a bit of a pout and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. He sighed. Right. Replacing his smile, he walked over to Rosa who was idly stroking her bare neck. “Chihaya gave me this perfect diamond necklace for my birthday but I think I threw it in some box back in Massachusetts when we broke up...” 

“Why'd you break up with him again?” Koji questioned casually. 

Rosa just smiled at him, “I don't think it matters, papa, I'm marrying him in a matter of minutes.” 

Koji groaned and scratched the side of his face absently, “Well, I told your grandmother not to make any jewelry up for your neck because...well, Mark paid for this entire, I can already tell, _extravagant_ shindig. I'm your father, I have to get _something_.” 

Rosa sighed, “Dad, that's...” 

She gasped softly as he put something cold around her neck. Her eyes widened, gaping, at the elaborate chandelier necklace, befitted with hundreds of diamonds and one large prominent one. He smiled, closing his eyes as he hooked the last bit. “I'm not trying to outdo your father-in-law. I just remembered I got one of my princesses a diamond necklace and hadn't gotten around to my other just yet.” 

Rosa pinked, remembering her sister going to the equivalent of a ball that night, her dad giving her the pretty necklace. Rosa would sneak into her room to stare at it and asked Kaede why papa had given her something like that since Kaede wasn't even girly. Kaede had smiled and told her because papa thought she was responsible enough to have something valuable like that and that she was making her steps into adulthood. Of course, at four she had no idea what that meant but now... 

Her father kissed her tear away sweetly, “Stop that. I hate how you girls cry the second one of us isn't a jerk.” 

Rosa laughed softly, turning around as he knelt so she wouldn't smear her makeup, hugging his shoulders, “Thank you, papa. I love it.” 

He hugged her around her waist and sighed miserably before standing up straight. “Well, I best go see if everything's prepared. Your last seconds as a Yagami, huh?” 

“Maybe” Rosa bit her lip. 

“It's fine” Koji said, walking over to the door, “You'll be milady forever.” 

Almost tearing up again, she smiled and nodded, “Always.” 

Sitting on the bench, she was hard pressed not to cry but took a deep breath. Oh, this was a happy day. Of course some things were ending but they were making way for beautiful beginnings. Everything was perfect today just for that purpose. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I. Am. Going to _hurl_.” 

Carl laughed, leaning against the door of the male dressing room in a white tux with a silver vest and tie, “I feel like I'm going to die because Rosa's grandma would kill me if I got anything on this suit. Custom made, one of a kind Yagada, man? My mother flipped.” 

Chihaya smirked a little, his hair out of the pins and swept to the side, his tuxedo completely white. “I do feel a little washed out. Remind me not to drink anything with color.” 

Carl snickered, “Think we're betraying our culture a little, wearing white? I mean, it's the color of death, after all.” 

“Whatever. It is the death of one life and the start of another” Chihaya remarked, fixing his sleeves. 

“Awww, hell yea! Who's ready to get this party started?!” 

Chihaya looked up with a cocked brow as Ray and Jake pranced in. He'd been so afraid to ask them if they would be interested in being in his party after their last meeting. But Rosa had asked rather openly and they said, 'uh, of course!'. Definitely had been a helluva bachelor party with those two... 

Chihaya was almost trembling, holding his hands in his pockets. Smiling nervously, he had to pace a bit, “I mean...this is it, right? This is exactly what I've always wanted. I'm so happy I want to throw up so this is good, right?” 

“Yep” Carl smiled, patting his shoulder. 

“Hell, I'd say so. You got a hot sexy little wife and from what I can tell from the pictures a massive house to bang her in. You're solid” Ray scoffed. 

Chihaya smirked at him, “Thanks, guys...” 

Carl glanced at his watch, “Well, we better get going. Don't want to be late for the rest of your life.” 

Yea, definitely not. Definitely not after all this. Following Carl out, he bit his lip. God, he thought this wouldn't happen. He thought at one point that marriage was a joke. At another, he became completely devoted to the idea. And when it was so cruelly snatched away, well, he wanted his life to end. And now...? 

Now, he was going to be devoted to one thing and one thing alone. Not an idea, not his own selfishness, just one thing: Rosa. 

He smiled at the girls, waiting in the corridor for the correct time. They were all dressed in beautiful mauve gowns, looking like princesses which was apparently the theme of this thing. Katie's was silver though, matching Carl's tie. She gave her husband a dark smile and he looked at her nervously. Chihaya signaled them a look of his own: _after_ the wedding, murder him. 

Hideyoshi Mark waltzed up, dressed like Koji was apparently, his hands in his pockets. “I do have to admit, I had the custom tailors setup in case that woman couldn't make this tux to my proportions since she never took a damn measurement. But really, this suit is more perfect than anything those tailors make me. Think I can hire her on?” 

“Considering how much the Yagami love you? No” Chihaya shook his head. 

Mark sighed gravely and looked him over, “Well, son...you're getting married. I hope you keep your wife better than your old man did.” 

Chihaya frowned, “Have you seen mom yet?” 

“Nope. I'm not even sure she's in France. She might not come...” Mark approached carefully. 

“...That's fine” Chihaya shrugged, “She may just be uncomfortable with the whole affair. She wasn't that happy I got back with Rosa to begin with.” 

“Well, your mother's a different animal” he snorted, slapping him heartily on the shoulder and glancing backwards when the music started, “That's your cue, son. Feel this for what it is. It only gets better.” 

Chihaya inhaled softly and nodded, nervous. Walking down the center aisle, he was glad Carl was there because this would have been too awkward for him. His friend smiled at him as they stood with the priest, a man who had happily introduced himself as Carter. 

He waited for the moment, watching as a the pretty little girl that was apparently Hayato's little sister toss pink and white rose petals, being followed by Enju and Juro, Dorothy and Souta, Julia and Ray, Cecelia and Jake, Miru and Sonya, and finally Max and Ana. His heart clenched and he wondered why he was so nervous. Everything was so right. 

He smiled, growing almost impatient as Katie came up the center on her own, holding flowers. She was smiling herself, bless her heart, because he knew she'd had a rough bout with morning sickness earlier. Standing near where Rosa would shortly, she smiled wider. The music shifted and he swallowed, returning his eyes back to the end of the aisle, so anxious, so content. 

Chihaya gaped softly when Rosa did appear, holding her father's arm. The whole effect of her appearance was like some strangely impossibly whimsical cross between an angel and a princess. She wore the rosiest look, her cheeks pink and her her lips curled in a fantastical smile. He almost choked with joy. It was... 

It was finally happening. 

It felt like the gap between them took forever to close but Koji promptly dropped her off at the end of the aisle, kissed her temple, and went to take his seat beside Popuri. Chihaya offered his hand to her, still in a state of disbelief, and she took it. He was...getting married. All he wanted those years ago, it still...it still came. Nothing...could get in the way of this again. 

Carter went through the vows with precision and eloquence. Rosa held his hand, gave him cute little smiles because she could probably feel his pulse racking through his entire arm. 'Calm down', she squeezed. 

“Do you, Hideyoshi Chihaya, take Miss Rosa Arise Yagami to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

God, yes. Could he say that? “I do.” 

He reversed the message to Rosa and she said without the slightest hesitation, “I do.” 

...It was this part of the vows he hadn't heard cited in a wedding in a long damn time. It always seemed to him to be such an opening for trouble. One would think they'd have discontinued it's use entirely by now. But Carter must have been old school...or at least believing that everyone in the house wanted their happiness. “If at this time, anyone should object to the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

“I certainly do!” 

He could have died right then. 

Swiftly looking backwards, alarmed out of his mind by that horrid voice, he glared hatefully as his mother walked down the aisle, dressed in a black cocktail dress. Julia looked peeved, holding something in her hands that frankly Chihaya didn't give a damn about at that second. She was wrecking his wedding! 

Mark was quick to his feet, looking angry as people started to whispered, “What the hell, Julia? What do you think you're doing?” 

She promptly ignored her ex, glaring at Chihaya, “You are making a _mistake_. You are about to marry a hypocrite!” 

Chihaya didn't trust himself to say _anything_ at that second, deciding just to stare at Julia in hopes she vanished as some evil apparition. Rosa, however, looked very upset. “What are you talking about?!” 

Chihaya grimaced at the upset tone of her voice and was about to tell her 'forget it'. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. However, Julia shoved the envelope into Chihaya's hand. “Look at that! All over some other man! I had a private investigator follow her when I heard about this debacle!” 

'Shoot her. Somebody shoot her now', he prayed in his head but nothing happened. Gritting his teeth, he ripped the envelope, “You better get the hell out of here after this is settled. I can't believe I even invited you!” 

“Why are you even opening it?!” Rosa demanded, looking hurt. 

Chihaya scoffed, tossing the envelope back at Julia without a second thought, “You're absolutely right. Rosa would never do that to me so get the hell out.” 

Oh no, Julia wasn't having it. Finishing the rest of his half-done task, she whipped out pictures. He glared at them but had to cock a brow a little. Well, it was Rosa. And she was, pretty normally, in Max's arm. He was the speckliest bit bothered that they were kissing rather...passionately. But fact of the matter was... 

“He's not...quite...” Chihaya gritted out before realizing he wasn't sure if it was kosher to announce to a whole party of people another's sexuality. 

“Oh please, honey. I'm not floating on _that_ boat” Max thankfully interjected, his arms crossed and looking annoyed. 

Julia cocked a brow towards Max and Chihaya laughed bitterly, “Thanks, mother. You've ruined yet another moment of my life. Perfectly done. Magnificent.” 

“You're still making a mistake!” she exclaimed, stubborn, “She left you, broke your heart, and for what reason? A one night stand while she was a half a world away!” 

His whole world stopped. 

He was pretty sure the blood drained from his body out into the universe, leaving him there lifelessly. No. No she did not announce that in front of _everyone_. This had to be a dream. No, no, an utter nightmare. No, he'd wake up to have a perfect wedding. This was a dream. 

“ _What?_ ” 

Proving that dreaming this was dream wasn't going to work, he couldn't swallow when Koji stood, his eyes menacing, “You did _what_? You cheated on my daughter?!” 

...No, God, why after everything? Were they just _that_ fated not to marry? Rosa was _right_ here. She was right here, they were one statement, one kiss, from having everything they both endeavored for. They wouldn't let her marry him when they found out, all sorts of objections would come out of the woodworks now. He would have cried if he had it in him. God, why? This was his dream. Why couldn't he have his dream...? 

“Papa, Chihaya did not cheat on me.” 

He stiffened, looking to her. She looked very adamant about an outright damn lie, her eyes fierce and determined. “It was just a misunderstanding that led to me and Chihaya breaking up. Furthermore, whatever was the reason, it doesn't matter anymore. We are completely back together and he's going to be my husband. So if you don't mind, _okaa-san_ , we were busy. Please finish, Carter-san.” 

“A-ah, of course” the priest looked around quickly, “Uh, if there's no more objections...” 

Chihaya was dazed and expected Koji to bellow out something but nothing came, silence falling over the crowd. Carter smiled, “Then, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

He was going to be sick. But Rosa smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him, and he realized... 

He was married to his Powderpuff. 

Coming back to this universe, he kissed her intensely, happily, wholly. After all this...after...after _that_... 

He guessed wishing on all those cakes and shooting stars worked, huh? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“It was sketchy-y-y-y” Yagami Nelly remarked, cutting his filet mignon. 

Koji drank a glass of Sauvignon Blanc, looking annoyed. “A little. But I wasn't going to ruin this moment for my baby by pressing it any further. It's just as likely Julia's a damn psycho.” 

Nelly smirked, agreeing, “Your new son seems a little upset.” 

“My new _what_? I have four children, thank you, I don't need anymore.” 

Nelly laughed, eating a bite of his plate, “Don't be an ass. And don't get pissed since I know how much you hate him but even though we plan some pretty ritzy weddings on our own, the kid's dad definitely found some good cow. This one was raised on succulent.” 

Koji had to laugh at that, raising a brow, “I guess that's between medium rare land and well done hood?” 

“On the highway to delicious.” 

Koji smiled, shaking his head, and smiled more when Popuri came over with her plate, sitting beside him, “This is so...fancy. I feel so out of place.” 

“We're in a damn castle drinking thirty-year-old French wine. I don't think it gets fancier than that” he joked. 

“And I guess we are kind of...country humble now” Nelly groaned. 

Koji groaned also and Popuri smirked, pinching them, “Now what's so wrong with that?” 

They both just smiled indulgently and she rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder. Rosa was chattering with her bridal party beside her at the long table, laughing and looking content. On the other hand, Chihaya just looked pretty sad. 

“He certainly doesn't look happy to be married” Popuri found herself saying. 

“I'm not quick to defend guys that are married to my children but if my mother pulled the same thing Julia just pulled, I wouldn't really be at my happiest either” Koji pointed out, eating a bit of fish. 

“Oh my God, the Moscato's amazing too” Nelly remarked, sipping healthily at a flute of wine. 

Koji sulked at him, “Why don't you just marry Mark? He's available.” 

“Eh, not my type.” 

Koji smirked and Popuri leered at them, “Well _still._ He should be showing it a little more.” 

“Cut the boy some slack, woman.” 

Popuri stared at him before laughing a bit, “What's happened to you? You're defending your son-in-law.” 

“Am not!” 

“That's the vibe I'm getting from over here. I see how it is” called a voice from another table. 

Kaede laughed and Koji leered backwards at his eldest son-in-law, “Don't worry. With enough provocation, I'd kill both of you equally.” 

Steiner just 'nyahed' and Popuri snickered, “Be nice, you. It is a little refreshing.” 

Nelly sipped his wine, cocking a brow towards Jyun, his oldest son, who was going around, taking pictures. “Think he'll get married soon since him and Roomi are an item again?” 

“Maybe?” 

Koji looked towards Rosa and Chihaya. He smiled as they got closer to take a picture. Well, whatever the case, they both seemed overall happy even if for that second things were getting ready to go to hell in a handbasket. But he... 

He was glad. It shouldn't ever be about anything except their happiness. Even if it meant that now she was a Hideyoshi. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chihaya stood outside, sipping a glass of champagne. So happy yet so bittersweet for no good reason. 

He glanced over his shoulder when he sensed someone there, not that surprised to find a bashful looking Max. “Uh...I guess I felt I should say 'sorry'? I mean, about the kissing picture...” 

Chihaya found himself snorting, “Please. As much as I've seen you two kissing at random, I wasn't all that fazed.” 

"Yea, well, I'm not happy" Max muttered darkly, "That was like my last sweet legitimate moment with Rosa and suddenly it's being used against her for like, evil." 

Grimacing at that assertion, Chihaya slapped his shoulder, looking inside as the other's danced. He'd gotten his dance with Rosa, much to her glee. He joked for her ears only that they danced in public a lot more than he thought they ever would but this was the crown moment. 

"I'm sick that I could even excuse it but I don't feel what she did wasn't in my best interests even if it was a horrible and a generally misguided thing to do" Chihaya admitted faintly. 

Max shrugged, "Well, nothing like discussing something privately before doing it in a crowd full of people. I'm not exactly thrilled with your mother right now." 

"Yea, I'm not either" he sighed, "And I'm not happy Rosa had to lie for me. She shouldn't even had a reason to say that to the whole crowd, what I did. What I did..." 

Max slapped his shoulder next, "Is in the past. You two are married now and you have no reason to start beating yourself up again. If you really want to repent, make sure you're the best husband to that woman you can be." 

Chihaya looked up at him and smiled faintly, "Thanks, Max. Sorry I stole your woman." 

Max laughed, "You should be! But that's fine, you two are perfect for each other. That's all that really makes it worthwhile for me." 

"Dude, you are the groom, you cannot disappear" Carl called, peeking out, "And Max, Rosa's asking for you." 

Max looked up and smiled softly, hearing a song playing and striding back in, "You're still a lucky bastard, Hideyoshi. Take care of my Pookie." 

Chihaya nodded faintly, sighing with a smile as Carl pulled him back into the crowd of people. Yea. Yea, he was. 

He leaned against the wall and watched Max and Rosa, once against struck with that fairytale those two seemed to embody. With the princess dress, he definitely just felt like the guy watching the prince and the princess dance in their moment. But he watched as everyone around them danced or chatted with a loved one, as Rosa parted with Max, kissing his cheek, and squeezing his hand before coming over to him, saying the rest of the night was for her husband... 

He guessed he could say without all his worldly skepticism, despite how cheesy or magnificently Disney it was, that dreams definitely could come true. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koji and Rosa moment with the necklace is a reference to Chapter Two (Diamonds Are Forever) in Yuki. Can you believe Rosa was four then? x.X
> 
> All drinks compliments of drinksmixer (dot) com. Drink responsibly and if you do ever look...look at a Gay Uncle and if you've had even TWO of those ingredients, you'll know why I nearly wanted to convulse reading it XP
> 
> Aside but I did once tell a guy from Spain "maybe in your country". It was a total accident, I forgot he was from Spain! He didn't respond like Max did though, lol.


	32. Real

_Chihaya breathed in the ocean air from the beautiful balcony overlooking the crystal blue waters and white sanded beaches. From what he understood, this was all simulated but..._

_He'd finally been able to loosen his tie on the airplane, now taking a breath and relaxing. Sitting in a chaise, he smiled softly. Hideyoshi Rosa..._

_He listened to the steady stream of water coming from the shower in the massive suite he'd chosen for them. Tricked out with everything, he was pleased when she gasped, so enthralled. That's exactly the reaction he wanted._

_Closing his eyes, he couldn't believe this day had come. Between all the tragedies and infidelities and the obstacles, this dream had come true. Rosa was his wife. It hadn't always been his dream, of course. But..._

_He had changed. And looking back at his life, he was glad for that._

“ _Are you okay?”_

_Chihaya looked back, startled, when Rosa walked out, wearing a short white silk robe, her hair streaming around her shoulders, curled from the updo she had at the wedding. He smiled at her. “Never better.”_

_She came and sat on his knee, curling against his chest, “It's definitely been a long day, hasn't it...?”_

_She sounded weary and, for some reason, that struck him as odd. Looking at her worriedly, he rasped, “Yo-you were happy with our wedding, right? I know my mom kind of jacked it up, but--”_

“ _Don't be silly. It was everything I'd ever dreamed about” she said contently, closing her eyes. “Your mom didn't ruin anything because it was our day.”_

_Leaning back, reassured, he kissed the top of her head, “Good...”_

_Rosa sat up and smiled at him, “You should go shower.”_

_He was about to demand if he smelled or something..._

_...Oh wait, this was their honeymoon, wasn't it? Blushing, he gave her a sheepish smile and rushed into the luxurious bathroom. As rushed as he felt, part of him told himself to 'relax', especially when he walked out and found his wife sitting on the bed, waiting for him, unclad and glowing in the moonlight._

_...This was forever._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Hideyoshi, I need those write ups in the next _hour_ ” bellowed one supervisor, rushing by her small office. 

“Yes sir!” 

“Don't forget the files for the meeting at five, Hideyoshi!” 

“Got it!” 

“Hideyoshi, remember those slides!” 

Kill her now. Now she regretted them learning how to pronounce her last name, she could have gotten away with a lot more when they said it completely wrong. 

She sighed, printing the write ups, putting the files in the two dozen manila folders requested, and sent the slides to the copy room. Luckily she was just that used to being overwhelmed. 

Carrying all the paperwork in her arms through the busy office, she dropped it off to her supervisors then picked up the slides and dropped them off to their appropriate spot. She gave them a weary smile when they complimented her on being proficient, though not until they looked it over for errors. None. Good job, Hideyoshi. 

All that said, she did love her job. Just when it was crunch time like this even she got a little stressed. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. 4:45. Fifteen more minutes. 

She texted Max. He texted back that he'd call her in a few hours, he was still in trial and didn't expect to be out for some hours. Rosa sighed. She was going to cook dinner and invite him but he was always so groggy after he got out of court. 

...Darn it, they were old! 

Going back to the office she'd managed to attained from extra hard work, she packed her things, slinging her purse and leather bag over her shoulder. It really was kind of sad how their lives were so different now. She almost felt naïve all those years ago when she thought nothing would change. She blinked when she got another text and saw it was from Max, expressing that they both got off early tomorrow and they were _definitely_ going to go see the movie with their favorite actor ever, Kirk Kana, and eat a tub of ice cream. Smiling, she sent an agreement. Well, maybe not _that_ much. 

Clocking out for the day, she climbed into her car and made the ten minute drive home. In thought for a moment, she tapped the button on her dash and told her car 'call daddy'. 

The phone rang for a few moments and she smiled at her father's sleepy voice, “You...need to move to my time zone.” 

“Sorry, papa” she rumbled. 

“It's okay, at least I consistently hear from you” Yagami Koji yawned, “How are you, milady?” 

“Tired” she laughed wearily, “I understand why you were always so tired after work now. It's rather tedious and they really enjoy running people into the ground.” 

Koji grunted, “I don't have to have any words with anyone about overworking my baby, do I?” 

“Of course not” she rolled her eyes but smiled all the same, pulling into the yard, “Well, I knew you were in bed so I thought I'd call you for a second. I'm pulling into the house now.” 

“Okay, princess. You get some rest, got me?” 

“Yes, papa” she agreed with a yawn of her own. 

“Good. I love you, Rosa.” 

“Love you too, daddy.” 

Clicking a button to end the call, she stretched as she got out and went up the cobblestone walkway of her beautiful home after grabbing the mail. Fiddling with the keys, she opened the door and walked inside, dropping her things by the doorway and groaning with relief as she pulled off her heels. Pain. 

Unbuttoning her blouse a few buttons, she flipped through the stack of letters. Bill, bill, junk mail, coupon, bill... 

She'd get to those tonight. Might as well get them out of the way, she figured, unzipping the back of her pencil skirt as she made her way up the stairs. Digging through her armoire, she found a pair of pink and black yoga pants and one of her husband's shirts, changing into both before stretching out across the bed. She really must have been tired because she didn't recall falling asleep but must have, waking up two hours later to find a blanket over her and the scent of grilled chicken wafting through the vents. 

Rosa sat up and looked around at the now darkened room. Just figured. She wanted to make him dinner but he always had more energy when he got home so he _always_ beat her to it. She pouted petulantly. No fair, she liked to treat him too... 

Wandering down the dark stairway, she found Hideyoshi Chihaya sitting at the counter in the kitchen, cooking and also on his laptop, typing something. He must have changed too when he covered her up, dressed in a pair of jeans and another plain tee. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her a lopsided smile. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” 

She sulked, wandering over to him, “I'm sorry I'm tired.” 

Rosa sighed contently, sliding under his arm as he put it around her, kissing her, “And you have every right to be. You should get them to take it easier on you at that place, you're not a grunt.” 

Hugging him tightly, she smiled. “I'm fine, Chiyo.” 

A year and a half... 

He sat her down at the counter, kissing her forehead, “You relax, Powderpuff. How was your day?” 

Rosa sighed, picking up the bills and retrieving her own laptop, “Stressful today. We're getting ready for these mergers and changeover in plans.” 

Chihaya nodded, sipping an orange Crush. “Well, I hope they know that this weekend you are _not_ coming in, you're sleeping in with your husband.” 

Rosa smiled, opening her laptop to pay their bills electronically. “Sounds like a date. I have one with Maxy tomorrow! We're going to see that new movie with Kirk and eating ice-cream.” 

He snickered, “Cool. I have some meetings to see to so I'll probably be in late.” 

Rosa relaxed her chin in her hands, staring at an email she got from Katie. She knew what it was of. She liked looking at them. But on the other hand... 

Opening the attachments, she smiled at the picture of the mother of two with her almost four-year-old daughter Elise and close to two Madeline. Katie had called and squealed some months after the wedding, saying she hadn't thought to name Elise 'Madeline', citing it as her favorite movie as a child and Carl was in no position to object. Rosa had laughed and told her it was perfect. They both looked like their mother... 

…Closing them, she went back to what she was doing, melancholy. Chihaya walked over, smiling, holding two perfectly composed plates of chicken and vibrant steamed veggies with a side of rice. Just the two of them... 

His smile did melt when he saw her expression, most likely, appearing concerned. “Baby, what's wrong?” 

“Hmm? Oh nothing, darling” she laughed quickly, taking the plate, “This looks delicious. I'm starving.” 

A scowl appeared on her husband's face as he sat across from her, setting his own plate down, “Don't give me that. You shouldn't hide your problems from your spouse.” 

“I'm not hiding anything!” she insisted. 

His purple eyes narrowed and she put on a smile, declaring an 'itedakimasu' before digging in. She wasn't, after all. It wasn't something they'd never discussed before. 

After dinner was finished pretty silently, Chihaya took the dishes to wash and she grimaced, noticing his slouched shoulders and his general air. He was confused and probably worried he'd done something. Not necessarily...it was okay. She didn't want him to be upset. Standing, she walked up behind him and hugged his waist tight. “It's really nothing, honey.” 

“If it upsets you, it's not” he said silently before turning to her, imploring, “You know the only thing I want is for you to be happy.” 

Rosa looked away briefly before returning her eyes to his, running her hand across the smooth flesh underneath his shirt, “I am very happy. I have my perfect hubby and my perfect house and my, not at the moment but usually, dream job. And...” 

She trailed off, kissing his warm lips, across his jaw, nipping at his ear. He grumbled, “You're trying to turn my attention with sex and...it won't...work......maybe.” 

Giggling, she took his hand, flipping the lights off as she dragged him up the stairs. “Well, if you want a really happy wife, you'll submit.” 

“Psh.” 

Rosa squealed as he gently tackle captured her into his arms and walked up the steps, “Until you get those handcuffs I asked for a _million_ years ago, I'm as free as a bird, woman.” 

She laughed, hugging his neck. She loved Chihaya more and more each day but... 

...But. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Why hello, you sexy little beast. Have you done something different with your hair? Love it.” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya smirked as he walked into the office of Max De Sainte-Coquille, the man dressed in a simple dark blue button shirt, black slacks, and a black tie. He'd actually cut off a good amount of length from his hair, saying he'd grow it back when he gained some status but right now he wasn't going to push it. As for Chihaya, he just wasn't working the pins as much anymore, choosing to cut his bangs into a style that kept them out of his face. The stylist decided to do some 'feathering' too so he supposed that was a bit different. He hoped Rosa was cool with it... 

“Thanks, I guess. You busy?” 

“For you? Maybe.” 

Chihaya pouted and Max grinned lazily, “What's up, Binky?” 

“Well...you went out with Rosa yesterday, right?” he cleared his throat, “And she tells you stuff that she wouldn't tell her _husband_ which I think is lame but...” 

Max didn't respond, blinking at him, as Chihaya dribbled his fingers together, “...Did she mention anything upsetting her?” 

“Like...?” 

“Anything! Like...like anything at all! She's been getting these sad little looks on her face recently but won't tell me why!” Chihaya complained. 

Max smiled, going through a file, “Really wanna know?” 

Chihaya's eyes widened, rushing towards him, “Yes, duh!” 

“Well deary, your wifey is feeling a little depressed because she...” he paused, stroking his chin, “Maybe I shouldn't tell you this.” 

“Max” Chihaya growled. 

Max sighed, putting something into a bag, “She wants to be the proud round mommy of your baby, Binky.” 

Chihaya froze as Max waved him out of the office, “C'mon, let's get a drink.” 

“...But we discussed that! She said it'd be okay if we didn't have kids!” Chihaya insisted, in a bit of disbelief. 

“Correction: You said _you_ didn't want kids, Rosa was just like, 'maybe?' and then you got married. From what I hear you guys discussed that one of you wanted some kiddles and the other didn't then went off and tied the knot.” 

Chihaya groaned, dropping his head back, exasperated, “ _Why_?” 

He should have figured it out. When he went shopping with Rosa, she'd stare into the little baby stores with that same sad expression or sigh when she passed maternity shops. Gee, what could possibly be on her mind? Fail, Chihaya, fail. 

But _still_. He loved their life right now. He came home from work, she came home from work, and then it was _them_ time. It wasn't he came home, got the kid, brought the kid home, they spent twenty hours on the kid, barely dragged themselves to bed, then managed to wake up in the morning to start the same cycle. 

“Max, are you sure?” 

“Right out of my lady's mouth” he nodded, pushing open the glass door to the bar that was just on the street below where he worked. 

Chihaya sulked, resting his chin in his hands as they sat at the bar, Max signaling for a beer. “I don't _want_ kids, Max. I can't do it and I won't!” 

“Well, just expect some sad looks for the rest of your life then. And woah boy, when that natural biological clock starts ticking? Woo. Expect some midlife crises, boo” Max whistled. 

Chihaya groaned, burying his face in his hands, “So she's not happy with just me...” 

“Of course she's happy with you, idiot” scoffed Max, popping the lid on his beer without delay, “Can you really blame her though? I mean, her family could rule the eastern hemisphere by themselves. I don't think anyone in her family doesn't have kids.” 

“That'd make me _not_ want to have them” Chihaya grumbled. 

Max smirked broadly, “That's you. You know who we're talking about here though.” 

Chihaya sighed gravely. Indeed, Rosa was probably pushing around baby dolls in plastic pink strollers since she was three. She probably expected to have her husband and children and have the perfect family. He grimaced. Yea, he could see her regretting falling in love with and marrying the guy that had the suckiest family ever growing up and wanted nothing to do with all that. He'd considered the marriage thing a really high accomplishment and he didn't regret that a bit. But a _kid?_

“Eighteen years” Chihaya droned. 

“Eighteen years? Try forever” Max snorted. “I never understood parents that said that. I guess you ship them off to college but then who's usually paying for college?” 

“You're not helping.” 

“What am I, Therapy-Man? I can't help you, this isn't 'what do I get for our anniversary?' or 'should I go with pink or red panties?', this is like 'do we have a baby?'. Sorry binky, you two need to figure this one out on your own. I can't intrude” Max said seriously. 

Chihaya looked up at him sorrowfully, “I bet you'd have a baby with her...” 

“I couldn't think of anyone I'd want to mother my children more” Max said faintly. 

“If you kept it, I wouldn't be against whatever...means that took” grunted Chihaya irritably. 

“You're telling me you'd be okay with me knocking up your Powderpuff?” Max asked plainly, pinning him with a look. 

Chihaya considered it before rolling his eyes around, “I guess I might be a tad jealous.” 

“A tad indeed.” 

Chihaya scratched his cheek, drinking his beer slowly. What the hell? A baby? That's what she was upset about? That... 

...That just couldn't happen. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Don't get sucked in, man! Tell her 'hell no'!”. 

It wasn't Yume. In fact, if he had to say, it was more a restaurant than any of the cafes. He cooked a lot of varied food, had a selection of 'meals of the days', and even a fine-dining portion. Some of the waiters from when he was a waiter transferred over to work with him. They just needed a nice check and some tips to aid their bachelorhood and he was a laid back boss. Or so they said. Traditionally, they were also the ones that got him drunk for no reason so he guessed they were his 'pals' too. While cutting an onion, he told them his wife wanted a baby and they had the reaction he expected from bachelors even if it was his too... 

“She's unhappy” Chihaya muttered. 

He thought, or at least prayed, Max was just wrong. But on the Saturday they spent together, they went shopping again and damned if one of her coworkers didn't show up with twins. He died a little on the inside because Rosa smiled bright as day and expressed how adorable they were and gave off that damn sigh like the world was a miserable place when she left. That sigh? That sigh was his fault. 

“Dude, just get her a puppy or something” said Clay, his slightly younger waiter, taking a plate Chihaya finished to serve to a customer. 

“Think that'd work?” Chihaya asked hopefully. 

Manny, his slightly older and only married waiter, snorted, “No? A puppy. Where the hell have you been, kid? Just give your old lady a kid. What's it going to kill you?” 

Chihaya pouted, disgruntled, “It'll kill our life! Planning when we can eat together, planning when we can have sex, not being able to _have_ sex because it'll wake our baby that cries at the drop of a hat? It's a nightmare!” 

“I have kids, man, it's just being a little more creative” Manny said dryly. 

“Perhaps. But I'm no _father_. What the hell kind of example do I have? My dad periodically forgets how old I am and once slept with the girl I was in love with” demanded Chihaya. 

Charlie, a guy around his age, smirked, “Well, I'm with Clay on the puppy but I can tell you if you do have one to go by your old man's anti-example.” 

Chihaya snickered, “I guess that's true. Just do everything the complete opposite of him and the kid should be perfect.” 

But...this wasn't what he _wanted_. Didn't what he want count for something...? 

...Okay, looking back, he would have gone to that moment when he was standing there and that idea he came up with appeared to kick himself in the knee cap. But in that said moment, he thought 'eureka'. 

Rosa was _so_ selfless. She wouldn't make him do something he didn't want to. But if he said he would do it for her, then she'd not be _as_ upset, right? 

Yep, he was an asshole. Of course it'd work flawlessly! He even told his coworkers this brilliant little plot. 

“I guess” Clay mused. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Manny questioned, looking at him with a matching expression to the statement, “You are an idiot.” 

Chihaya scoffed huffily, “It'll work. You don't know my wife. She's the most understanding woman. That we're married shows how understanding she is.” 

“I can dig it” Manny smirked, shaking his head. 

Chihaya leered at him and Charlie snickered, “Tell us how it goes. I might go after your woman when she dumps you.” 

Chihaya flipped them off but he had felt so confident. He thought he knew Rosa and he did, of course. But what he didn't know was how deep the heart desired... 

When he closed up, he went and grabbed her favorite meal, the ingredients for her absolute favorite strawberry shortcake, and a strawberry Zinfandel. He was going to show her they could do just fine without the skittering of tiny feet under toe. 

Pleased she wasn't home yet when he got there, he quickly went to cooking, taking out candles and just getting both plates on the table when the door opened. Rosa looked tired and had that same melancholy expression. The chick at the store told them she'd show Rosa some sonogram pictures because they'd probably really improved since Rosa was in the womb and how funky it looked with two babies. Great. 

But her pretty scarlet eyes widened when she saw the table and smiled. “My, what's all this?” 

“Dinner for my Powderpuff, duh” he said simply, going over and taking her bag, “Go sit and dig in before it gets cold.” 

She sighed, taking off the coat to her little suit, “I'm going to get here before you and cook you dinner one day.” 

“Don't worry about that” he insisted, “I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Rosa frowned but nodded, sitting, waiting for him to sit before starting. He talked to her cheerfully or cheerfully for him and she talked back for the most part happily. She was probably worried about what they possibly had to talk about but... 

Smiling when she ate the last strawberry from her cake, she looked content, “That was delicious as always, Chiyo. And all my favorites too? What do you possibly have to lay on me?” 

Chihaya sipped his wine. Good, lay down that you're fine enough, a baby wasn't necessary. Now pretend you're kind of okay with a baby but express that you're kind of not and everything would be good. Smiling, he set his glass down and reached across the table, grasping her hand. “So it's come to my attention that my Powderpuff is getting depressed...” 

Rosa looked confused, maybe a little startled, “No, not...not really...” 

“Yes, really” he said soberly, blinking at something nearby before returning his gaze to her eyes, “You want a kid, right?” 

She appeared alarmed, her cheeks brightening, “O-oh, w-well, no--I mean, yes! But...but no, because...because you don't...” 

Truly that had bothered him in itself despite the sheer dickery of this little mind game. But there was no resolving it and... “Well, you're right, I don't want a baby” he said slowly before smiling, “But...I only want my Powderpuff to be happy and and even though I _really_ don't want one...if you'd like to have a baby, I...will grudgingly comply.” 

It was easy to tell where this fell apart. He expected Rosa to tell him, 'oh no, honey, I couldn't force you to do something like that. We'll be fine, just us, all alone'. He'd suggest a puppy and they'd be happy. Score. 

...Not so. 

The pretty face of his wife lit up like she had the sun behind it, her eyes growing, the perkiest little smile on her face. He stared at her blankly. Why...was she looking so excited? 

“Really?” 

“...Really?” 

“We can have a baby?” she gushed, “Really? You'd be willing?” 

He gaped. What...? Where'd that come from?! “I, uh...maybe, but--” 

Rosa squeezed both of his hands, her face transformed with glee, skittering to her feet and sitting face forward in his lap, kissing him heavily. “Oh Chiyo, thank you!” 

“...Eh?” 

“I promise I won't make you do anything like-like change diapers or-or watch it or wake up in the middle of the night. I know you'd hate that” she cried happily, wiping her eyes, before hugging his neck tight, “Oh, a baby...our baby.” 

Chihaya just stared into space for a wide-eyed stunned moment before laughing brokenly, rubbing her back, “Uh, y-yea...our... baby.” 

...You f—ked up this time, Hideyoshi Chihaya. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Damn, I should have put some money on this.” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya sat at a stool, the lunch crowd gone and the restaurant fairly empty. He glared at Manny, the waiter leaning out the door, smoking a cigarette. Chihaya hissed, “She was supposed to be... _Rosa_! She's just being brainwashed by this baby thing.” 

“You were an ass for attempting it anyway” Charlie shook his head, “Now you're going to be a daddy instead of leaving well enough alone.” 

Chihaya groaned, dropping his head against the counter. He'd considered, after she snuggled the hell out of him last night, happy to the point he couldn't fathom destroying that at first, telling her this morning that he was just...kidding? He realized he couldn't begin to do that either because then she'd definitely rightfully hate him. So what did that mean...? It meant she woke up giving him the brightest smile ever, giving him a loving kiss, and prepared for work, thinking he was okay with a kid. 

...You're an idiot, Chihaya. 

“ _I'd love to be all round with your child...”_

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. God, she was almost 24 now so that was...seven years ago? She _still_ wanted to have his kid? Why? What was the point? Why wasn't _he_ enough for her...? 

“This is stupid” he growled, irritated, “Stupid. I don't _want_ a kid and I won't be saddled into having one, damn it!” 

“Tell her that. She'll understand” Clay shrugged, wiping the counter. 

“The hell she will” Chihaya said bitterly. 

More annoyed than he understood, he glared when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. Sliding out Shinji III, he pressed the 'send' button. “Hello?” 

He tapped the counter, his eyes narrowing. It was Rosa and she was gushing about something. He wasn't mad at her, really, but for some reason he was kind of disappointed. Of course, she probably would be _highly_ disappointed if she knew what his true intentions had been last night. Yep, he'd lost the battle and the war on this one. Fast. But his brows drooped as she said something a little off. “...You're outside? In the back? Why? ...Never mind, I'll be out in a second.” 

Clicking off, he shook his head, “I'm taking a break. I don't expect a rush but you guys can handle it until I get back, right?” 

“Yep. I bet she's bought a crib” teased Charlie. 

“Go to hell.” 

A tad aggravated, he walked towards his wife's cute little car after exiting through the back door into the sort of alley. He blinked languidly at her, finding her sitting in the backseat. What? She opened the door, smiling sweetly, “Hi baby! How is your day?” 

“...Good” he drawled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “You came by just to ask how my day was?” 

“Um, maybe not just that...” 

Chihaya sighed gravely, glancing back, “Well, I am manager, baby. I can't be away too long...” 

“Oh, of course!” she said quickly, “But the research I did said my ovulation period is now and I think my temperature's perfect at this moment.” 

She was speaking an entirely different language to him at that second. He knew what ovulation implied but temperature? “...Kay?” 

Rosa nodded emphatically and looked around, blushing deeply, backing up and sitting across the seat. “Come on, I can't be away too long either.” 

“Huh?” 

Her scarlet eyes narrowed at him, the color matching her cheeks. Staring at her a longer moment, it finally struck him. He gawked, his eyes widening, swiftly looking around. “W-what? _N-now_?” 

He was in utter disbelief that Powderpuff was not only suggesting lunch time intercourse but a quickie lunch time intercourse in a car in public? No way, she wasn't that into the idea of a baby! ...Was she? 

As if answering the question, she reached out and snatched him into the car, pulling the door shut behind him. 

...Oh damn. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Look at **this** bitch!” declared Charlie._

“ _You lucky little bastard” laughed Manny._

_Chihaya staggered back into the restaurant fifteen minutes later, his clothes rather disheveled and wrinkled, his hair ruffled and lipstick marks running down his neck, disappearing below his poorly buttoned shirt. He probably also had the stupidest lopsided grin on his face too. Well, despite the situation and circumstances behind it, he was admittedly a little giddy and giggly about it._

“ _Heh...”_

_Disappearing into the back, straightening his appearance back to how it had been previously, he returned and smirked at his workers as they snickered at him. “Well, I guess if it's more of THAT I might be able to put up with a baby since it's over once they're born.”_

“ _Like I said, it's all about creativity” grinned Manny, “But you guys should take it easy. Don't try too hard.”_

“ _Yea...”_

...Yea. 

Rosa sat across from him, melancholy, stirring a bit of chamomile tea. He sipped his orange zest flavor awkwardly. Uh... 

Well, it'd been two months. And yet, there was nothing really happening... 

He felt like a jerk for being happy about that. Chihaya smiled at his wife, “Honey, we shouldn't rush anything. It might just take some time.” 

“But two months...” Rosa mumbled sadly. 

Chihaya's brows creased, reaching out and stroking hairs from her face, “Are you sure you even want to do this?” 

That's right, bastard, manipulate this. But it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Of course, the second he said it, he regretted it completely. Rosa's eyes welled with tears and he stiffened. She laughed shakily, wiping them, “I'm-I'm sorry, I just...I do. I want this so bad. So bad, Chihaya. But I can't help but be worried that-that jerk's baby might have...have destroyed that part of me that can have our children.” 

Chihaya froze. 

“I-It's possible. I mean, I haven't gone and tested that exactly at the doctor but...but I'm just so scared that they'll say that I can't have a baby because of that and...and if they do...oh Chihaya...” she wept. 

Adam Parker got the full extent of the law brought down on his head. Every woman he violated, he got five years. He was a serial rapist and he'd escaped the law one too many times, the judge had said gravely. His parents had screamed and yelled, their power useless in that courtroom. He was punished. What he did to his wife... 

...He gritted his teeth, reaching out and clenching her shoulders. That son of a bitch wasn't going to destroy _anything_ now. Nothing! “Baby, it's _not_ that. It _won't_ be that. We're...we're just not trying hard enough! And-and...I will go to the doctor and we both can get checked out to see if anything's wrong but there's not. I promise that.” 

Rosa stared at him before smiling, nodding, “O-okay.” 

He kissed her sweetly and stood to go make her something yummy to eat. Ugh, no, he didn't want a kid but there was one thing on this Earth he definitely wanted far less: Adam Parker to make her feel inadequate in any way, shape, or form. Rosa was his one and only and perfect and nothing that dick did should make her feel like she was any less. 

Besides, it was only two months. It didn't have to be anything like that... 

...Right? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“This. Is. _Bull_.” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya aggressively chopped up an orange, gritting his teeth. _Bull_. 

“ _Well, Mr. Hideyoshi, your wife is perfectly healthy and capable of having a very healthy child” the doctor had smiled._

Rosa looked relieved and he had been too. That just meant Rosa didn't have to worry about any bastards having affected her permanently. But when they went back for _his_ visit... 

“ _Mr. Hideyoshi, your sperm count is slightly low. That's really the only thing I could see that might be hindering your attempts” she'd stroked her chin._

...What? 

“ _...My sperm count can't be low. I mean I...produce, I thought, a pretty...decent amount”_ he'd countered, ranking that up there in his most awkward conversations ever. 

_The doctor had just blinked, “Oh, well, it may seem that way but usually that's just fluids, not necessarily sperm.”_

_Rosa had glanced at him, startled, before smiling as he was speechless. Stroking his arm, his wife thanked the doctor and took his hand._

...He was shooting blanks?! 

Seething into his fists, his cheeks brightened. Fine, he didn't want kids but the fact that this was _his_ fault? He didn't want it to be _anyone's_ fault, he just wanted to hear they just weren't doing it enough or something, ugh! 

Rosa had cited being sleepy and was currently upstairs napping but when they were in the car, they had this weirdmoment where he realized he was nuts and being too much of a guy. 

Pulling into the drive way, Rosa had sat quietly. He figured she was thinking, 'I see, it's _his_ fault!'. Damn it all. But no, no, what she thought was much worse than that. 

“ _Chiyo, we don't have to try anymore” she'd said so suddenly, stroking his leg, “You don't even want kids and...maybe it's just destined we don't. Don't worry about it, okay? I'll be okay.”_

_She gave him a smile as he gawked at her, kissing his cheek before exiting the car._

...The _hell_ they were giving up!! It was one thing when he didn't want kids and _that_ being the reason he wasn't having kids but not to have kids because of his low sperm count?! And what? Because the few of his boys he made weren't floating they were going to give up?! No. 

He ate the orange sloppily, grunting. Possible low vitamin C count? No way, he lived oranges. Was it the drinking? It could be. Or the boxer-briefs? Why was it bizarre stuff that could be the cause?! He leered, thinking of Rosa's dad and his own. Well, stood to reason his dad might have a low sperm count, he only had _him_. Well, to their knowledge. But Rosa's dad was a smoking, drinking machine and had been since he was young, apparently, but he knocked out four kids like it was nothing. _Grr_. 

Marching upstairs, now with a mission, he threw the door open to their bedroom. Rosa was lying on her stomach, the sound of the door causing her eyes to open. She gave him a faint smile. “Hi, baby.” 

Chihaya walked over, sitting and stroking her thigh, “We're not giving up, okay? I refuse. I said I would give you a baby and I'll be damned if I'm the reason we don't have one.” 

Rosa sighed some and he looked at her hopefully, “Don't give up on me yet, please?” 

“Of course, Chiyo” she murmured. 

He frowned at her lack of enthusiasm, feeling a little like she had just completely given up on him. Sheesh, sorry he was a failure. But she mumbled, “Baby, do you mind rubbing my feet? My legs are killing me...” 

He blinked, confused, but nodded, rubbing her shins and working down, “You look exhausted, honey. Are you okay?” 

She laughed weakly, “I'm fine. Lie beside me for a little bit though?” 

“Of course...” 

He rested next to her, wrapping his arms around her, watching her doze. Was it that stressful? He didn't want her to worry that much about something like this. Really, he still believed they could be happy, just the two of them. 

At some time he fell asleep himself but was woken up by the rough jerking of Rosa escaping from his arms. He looked up, groggy and bewildered, as she rushed into their bathroom. Frowning, he quickly followed and was a little alarmed to find her vomiting. 

...Kneeling, he held her hair back. When she finished, he got her a glass of water and grabbed the pregnancy test out of the cabinet himself, handing it to her. She looked at him, puzzled, and he remarked, not able to help being smug that he wasn't just “shooting blanks”. “Call it a hunch.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Let's not tell my family yet.”_

Had his wife really not learned those words always made her dad unhappy and led the guy to nearly killing _him_? She smiled excitedly but cautiously at him. _“In case it isn't viable. You know this is the most dangerous part for the fetus, the first few weeks.”_

...Once upon a time, before that bitch of a human being thought he could rape his wife and get away with it, he knew she would have announced it to the world and the universe that she was pregnant. It wouldn't be in scientific terms like 'viable' or even 'fetus'. No, it would have been she was pregnant with a baby and she was the happiest person in the world about it. Chihaya wanted to go stab that guy in the crotch for taking that away from her. 

To make matters worse, he found her rubbing her tummy one day, curled up on the couch. She looked distant. Not unhappy but like she had so much on her mind. Chihaya had sat beside her, stroking her hair. “What's going on in that cute little head of yours?” 

Rosa smiled rosily at him, leaning into his side, “I just had this horrible thought that maybe our baby would be like the one with Adam. You know, not...really a baby.” 

His eyes widened and he growled, “Rosa, stop thinking all this negative s—t. You _wanted_ this baby and now you're all worried about everything that could go wrong and you don't _have_ to. That was then, this is now and I think you're putting too much bad thought into it. Be happy.” 

She silently digested that before hugging his waist, murmuring into his neck, “It couldn't be anyone else's baby, Chiyo. Only yours. Your baby is the only one I dreamed of having a family with, you and it.” 

Chihaya's eyes grew for a moment before he sighed, stroking her back. “Our baby. It'll be just fine.” 

Great, he was going to be a father. But for Rosa's sake, maybe he could forget his apprehensions. The guys would all laugh when they found out. Rosa looked up at him with a smile, “Thank you, Chiyo.” 

But he guessed that didn't matter when she smiled at him like that. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_...It's real._

_Hideyoshi Rosa stared at the screen at the image of the little being that still looked a bit more alien than human, picture perfect. It didn't quite look like a baby, as she said, but the doctor told her that it appeared very healthy and saw no reason at this moment why she wouldn't carry it to term. Rosa was so excited about that._

_Smiling as the doctor gave her the pictures, she was almost beside herself. She could tell papa now and her mama, Keiji, Kaede. Her dad would have a fit but had to know she couldn't be happier. Rubbing her belly, her heart swelled when she felt the slight bulge. It was...it was a dream._

_She had the rest of the day off now. Maybe she'd go see Chihaya. 'Maybe'?_

_...He was being indulgent._

_When she asked him questions about the nursery, it was 'whatever she wanted' or when she asked if he had any names in mind, he merely shrugged. 'Whatever you like, baby'. She got utterly nothing out of him and she knew why. Her shoulders slouched. The one bad spot in this?_

_He didn't want this baby at all._

_She still wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to say he'd comply with her wishes to have a baby. He'd seemed apprehensive the next day after he said it, in fact, kind of like he expected her not to take him up on his offer. She was pretty sure he'd just gotten enthused after that doctor's visit because suddenly he wasn't as virile as he imagined. But apparently that wasn't the case. She had gotten pregnant after all._

_Sighing, she shrugged. Whatever. She wouldn't ask a whole lot of him. She was happy for this, it didn't matter if he was a lame..._

_Pulling up to the restaurant, she pushed the door open and smiled at Charlie and the guys. They all surrounded her and asked if she was okay or if she was hungry or needed to take a seat. She laughed cheerfully, waving it off. “I'm just fine, guys. Thanks though.”_

“ _You take it easy though” Manny warned, “Such a tiny little thing.”_

_She pouted, knowing that was referring to HER. “Leave my wife be, will you? I'm pretty sure she probably came to see me anyway.”_

_Rosa smirked as Chihaya appeared, wiping his hands on his apron, “Well, I do enjoy their company too.”_

“ _Yea, hear that, boss monkey? She likes OUR company too” Clay stuck out his tongue._

_Chihaya smirked at them, “She just says that to be nice. Go get that stuff out of the back for me, will ya'?”_

_They all grumbled and Rosa smiled, Chihaya leaning in and kissing her warmly, “Hey baby. What brings you by? I hope they aren't working you too hard, I want you to take it easy.”_

“ _Oh, well, I took the rest of the day off so I could go to the doctor” she replied with a sigh, “So you don't have to worry.”_

_He stared at her weirdly. She frowned, “...What?”_

“ _...Doctor? For what?”_

_Rosa handed him the folder and he slowly opened it. She expected something like 'oh, that's cool, baby' or something rather unenthusiastic. To her astonishment though, his jaw started to tick and when he flipped through them all, he gave her the most forced irritated smile she'd seen from him in a while. Bewildered, she smiled carefully. “Something wrong?”_

“ _Nothing.”_

_He handed them back rather coarsely, turning around without another word and marching back to his kitchen. Rosa scowled, following him, “Chiyo, tell me! What's up? What have I done to upset you?”_

_He washed the counter in silence for a long few moments, so long she figured he had no intention of answering her. But finally he threw the rag down and turned around, pinning her with an upset annoyed expression. “I'm your damn husband, right?”_

“ _Of course” she answered, startled._

“ _And it's MY baby?”_

“ _Of course it is!”_

“ _Then you don't think I wouldn't have wanted to come with you on the first sonogram of OUR baby?”_

_Rosa was about to answer, 'of course!' but paused, shocked. Staring at him, wide-eyed, she gawked wordlessly. “W-what?”_

_He pursed his lips, his purple eyes narrowed deeply. Rosa swallowed, quite frankly very surprised. “I...I mean, of course I would have asked you but you've shown so little interest in our baby as is...”_

“ _Well, that--!” he started loudly but paused before sighing, rolling his eyes around, “I know I haven't shown a whole helluva lot of interest in our baby, you're right. And I guess you could assume I wouldn't want to go with you. But you're wrong. It's not just our baby's health involved in this, it's your's too and that's important to me. And since we were so worried about its health, I want to ensure that you're both okay. Besides, it... might have been cool to see our baby.”_

_Rosa stared at him as he stared at the floor. Tears welled in her eyes, moved, “Oh Chiyo! I'm so, so sorry!”_

_He grimaced as she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her waist and sighed, “It's fine, I understand. But let me make those decisions, will you? Don't assume I wouldn't want anything to do with this. It's my Powderpuff we're talking about...and the one inside of you.”_

“ _Mini-Powderpuff?” Rosa rumbled into his shirt._

“ _Let's wait for a gender on it first before we call it anything like that” he smirked before kissing her, “I love you.”_

“ _I love you too” she whispered._

_He sat her down and asked her some questions. She told him everything the doctor had said and, the most exciting part, that it seemed to be quite viable. Chihaya smiled nervously. “Great...I guess that means...”_

“ _Time to tell my family” she smiled._

...Or not. 

Yagami Koji actually in a very busy but kind of weak voice told her he'd call her back as soon as possible. It was the most shocking moment of her life. Too busy...? As was her mother, her siblings, her friends. They didn't even let her get a word out! 

Pouting, rubbing her belly, she glared as Chihaya called his father rather absently and informed the man he was going to be a father, putting him on speaker. 

“ _You_ a father?” 

“Look who's talking!” 

“I'm just a partying irresponsible type. You, you're just an an ass.” 

“And you're not?!” 

...Yep, that was the one person in either of their families that knew and the resulting conversation. Exciting. She felt miserable about that. She wanted to share her happiness but she really didn't want to announce it on any instant message boards or online or just anything where she couldn't personally inform her family. Rubbing her stomach, she pouted when it started to rumble. Turning over in bed, still fairly early in the morning, she smiled at Chihaya. He was asleep, his lips faintly agape. Oh, he was too cute to wake up for hunger pains, Rosie. 'Go make yourself something to eat', she told herself. However, her direct craving was for some hubby made food... 

She watched his pink lips close lightly, licking them, before his eyes slowly opened as if he sensed her staring at him. Rosa pinked, “Good morning, Chiyo.” 

He made a sound and moved a little as if to stretch before giving her a bewildered smile, his voice deep and hoarse. “Mornin', Powderpuff. You're up early. Are you okay?” 

She nodded profusely but blushed more, “Chiyo, I'm a little hungry. If you're really sleepy, I'll make something but...” 

Her darling husband rapidly shook his head, sitting up, “Nonsense. What can I make you, baby?” 

Rosa handed him a slip of paper she'd composed as she watched him sleep. His eyes widened but he smiled slowly, reading it, “...Chocolate chip pancakes, Nutella crepes, eggs Benedict... _and_ Florentine, Canadian bacon, and a lightly toasted English muffin with strawberries and whipped cream. And toast...and a glass of orange juice.” 

She nodded, content with that list, and he stared at her. For some reason, he looked rather amused, “Uh, that's quite a lot there, honey. I mean, I guess you're eating for two, but...” 

Rosa gave him a sad expression and he smirked, leaning over and stroking hairs from her head, “Of course, it's whatever my family wants and if it's a lot of food that's at least my forte.” 

Her smile returned, kissing him, “I only ask because my Chiyo's food is the best.” 

“I doubt it” he purred, “Might take me a bit but you relax. I'll bring it to you, okay?” 

Rosa frowned, about to argue but saw he wasn't going to have it so she sighed, lying their, rubbing her very slightly extended flesh. Staring at the eggshell colored ceiling for a moment, she reached for her cell phone and typed in her dad's number. 

“ _Hey, I can't come to the phone at the moment but if you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks.”_

Rosa pouted and set the device down. Whatever. Admittedly, she was very worried what could possibly be taking up their time like that... 

Sighing, she blinked when Chihaya appeared, carrying two trays rather skillfully, “Bon appetit', Powderpuff.” 

Gleeful, she sat up, clasping her hands delightedly when he set the tray before her, everything set up to be aesthetically pleasing as well as looking very appetizing. She didn't even know where to start. Deciding on the eggs, she took one bite and melted. “Oh, it's _perfect_.” 

Chihaya ate his considerably smaller plate of an orange sliced and an omelet. Smiling, he cocked a brow at her as she began to eat rather quickly, “Uh, maybe you're just hungry. Do I not feed you enough now?” 

Rosa shook her head, drinking the fresh squeezed juice, “You feed me fine. I'm just being fat.” 

He snickered, rubbing her knee, “You're welcome to. I just realized how nuts it is you have another human being _inside_ of you.” 

Rosa pinked, giggly, “I know! It's amazing.” 

“I'll take your word for it.” 

Lying back when she was done, she sighed, staring at herself. “...I probably look like a bloated gross blob, don't I?” 

“Don't be silly” Chihaya muttered, shyly rubbing her belly for once, “You look just as beautiful as ever.” 

Rosa sighed, “Well, it's only been five months. I've seen women at nine months, it's kind of scary looking.” 

“You'll always be gorgeous” he assured softly, resting his ear on her stomach. “Have you gotten any of your family on the phone yet at all?” 

She winced and shook her head miserably. “Maybe I made the wrong choice of living so far away from Japan.” 

“Hardly” Chihaya scoffed, closing his eyes, “Your family just sucks, complaining about you not keeping in touch then disappearing at this critical moment. Ridiculous.” 

“Well, they don't know” she defended lightly. 

He was silent for some minutes and she thought he might have fallen asleep, but he murmured: “It's pretty cold here, isn't it?” 

“Well...yea” she agreed, confused by this topic. 

“I bet it's a lot less cold in Japan.” 

Her eyes widened and he smiled, sitting up, “How about it? Go back for a week to visit and tell them about their future grandchild? We haven't seen our friends and family in almost a year. We're too busy for our own good, you know? I guess the baby has pleasantly slowed us down a bit.” 

Rosa gushed, excited, “You mean it? I mean, I know it's hard for you to take time off. I'm on maternity leave so I could just go by myself--” 

“The _hell_ you will” scowled Chihaya irritably, “So I can be here, worried out of my damn mind about you? No way. I'll get my assistant manager to cover for me. I take it too easy on the guy as is.” 

“Oh my God! Oh, thank you, Chiyo” she rasped, hugging him tightly, kissing his cheeks. 

“For what? It's my duty to keep you happy, right?” he said faintly, his eyelids closing slightly, “We'll go next week. Just keep it a surprise if they do happen to call.” 

“Kay...” she gnawed her lip, blinking at him. 

He smirked smugly, sitting up, “You up for it, baby? I'm not exactly against it but I'm not sure if you'd be comfortable...” 

“I don't mind” she blushed, hugging his shoulders, kissing his jaw. 

“Not to sound uber kinky but you get on top so I don't worry about crushing our unborn child with my fat ass” he groaned. 

“Whatever” she laughed, pushing him on his back, kissing him before pausing, “...Chiyo.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I promise that our baby won't come between us like you seem to think. It'll only make us stronger. Promise.” 

He stared at her, startled, before smiling, “...I guess you're right, baby. We'll see.” 

It was real even though it did feel like a dream. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh my God, I can't believe we're home!” 

“Ugh, it's almost as cold here as in Mass!” scowled Chihaya, blowing into his hands as they sat at a stoplight. 

Rosa smirked at her husband, her hands rested on her stomach. “It is winter, Chihaya.” 

“Meh. So where to? I bet everyone's still at work so you'd be going home to an empty house at the moment” Chihaya questioned. 

They'd jumped on one of the fast jets, Chihaya stating he did not want her on a super long flight, and got here at about eleven in the morning. He was right though, everyone was probably busy doing something or the other. “I don't know, I guess we can walk around.” 

Chihaya shot her an apprehensive look and she sulked, “Pregnant women have to exercise too, Chiyo. It'll be good.” 

“Fine...” 

They parked in an outside mall area and wandered around. Rosa laughed at Chihaya's disgruntled looks when he'd accidentally start a conversation in English with a shop keeper and they just stared at him, bewildered. It happened a few times and he just gave up, telling her they weren't shopping in Japan. She just giggled and did most of the talking, buying clothes for her, him, and the baby. 

Holding his hand, she was instantly reminded of their younger days doing this. Chihaya used to be such a grouch about it but must have resigned at some point, even pointing out things and window shopping now. She was about to remark when he suddenly pointed, “Oh hey! Maybe Carl's working today, we can visit him!” 

Rosa looked up at him, confused, and alarms went off in her head as her gaze followed his finger to Yume. _What_? 

... _She_ would never forget her husband's reaction to his former place of employment after he nearly died there. He fainted when he walked in and someone slammed a drawer, for God's sake. But if Chihaya remembered that, he showed absolutely no sign of it, walking towards Yume rather openly and without a bit of reluctance. Rosa remained quiet, to see if he would remember but no, they walked in and he looked around. It looked a little different, larger and more spread out and colorful. It was actually quite busy, a relieving change from the last time they'd come here. 

...As was this change. 

“Sheesh, he's doing better business than I ever did” scowled Chihaya, watching customers enter behind them in groups. 

Rosa just smiled at him and he looked down at her, puzzled, “Wha...? 

“Nothing...just so proud of you.” 

Chihaya stared at her, bewildered, before it must have struck him. His eyes widened and he slowly looked around. She hoped it wasn't a fluke and that he wouldn't pass out now. But no, he glanced back at the door for a long time before he looked to her with a sheepish smile. “Huh, how about that?” 

She kissed him softly, happy, and jumped when she heard a loud gasp, “Oh my God, Chihaya? Rosa?” 

Looking up, she smiled, waving both hands as Carl appeared out of nowhere, his brown eyes wide, “Carl!” 

“What the hell is going on with your hair? Who told you that you're cool enough for a fauxhawk?” demanded Chihaya rather loudly. 

Rosa elbowed him and Carl laughed, “My daughters cut my hair when I was asleep. This was the best I could do.” 

Chihaya looked alarmed and Rosa laughed softly, “That won't happen, Chiyo. We're keeping scissors locked up.” 

Carl shook Chihaya's hand, giving that masculine quasi-embrace, grinning, “Besides, you're looking pretty EMO there yourself, dude.” 

“That's how I roll” Chihaya said dryly. 

Rosa accepted Carl's hug and he blinked at her a moment before his grin returned, “So what do you think?” 

“Of what? How you're doing better than me? Not too happy” Chihaya droned. 

Rosa smirked at him, Carl chuckling, “The expansion really helped. I don't think it'd be any different without it but the new look attracted people.” 

Chihaya nodded slowly, looking around from that point. Rosa smiled happily, “So how's my Katie? I tried to call but she just didn't pick up. I was kind of worried she was mad at me.” 

“Oh God, no” Carl rapidly shook his head, “She's been dually worn out. She's pregnant.” 

Rosa gawked and Chihaya narrowed his eyes at him, his mouth slightly agape, “ _Again_? Holy crap, man, give that woman a break. I swear, her uterus is not going anywhere.” 

Rosa elbowed him hard in his side as Carl smirked at him, “Well noted, Chihaya. But it's our last kid, she's getting her tubes tied after.” 

“How many months along is she?” Rosa questioned, still startled. 

“Eight” he sighed with a smile, “ _And_ it's a boy! Finally! I was getting a little worried.” 

“Hopefully he's not a wuss like you” Chihaya teased. 

Carl pouted and Rosa smiled, “I'm sure he'll be adorable! Oh, I can't believe she didn't even tell me...” 

“Well, she barely has any time to herself with the kids and her being pregnant too. It's a really stressful time for her, I'm sure she would love to tell you. In fact, Maddy and Elise are going to be spending the day with her grandpa so she might have the energy for a visit.” 

Rosa waved her hands, “Oh no! I don't want to stress her out more!” 

“Hardly” Carl waved a hand himself, getting out his phone, “She needs the distraction.” 

“You sit too” scowled Chihaya, grabbing a stool at the empty front counter for her. 

“Kay” she pouted at him. 

He reached out to help her take her white peacoat off, Rosa watching intently as Carl spoke to Katie. Oh, that was so exciting! Their babies would be close to the same age! 

“Yea, it's a surprise! Come on, for me? I know I'd like this surprise!” Carl gushed, his back to them before turning around, “Everyone loves a...” 

His jaw kind of dropped, his eyes pinned to Rosa's stomach before squeaking, “...Surprise.” 

Chihaya sighed, taking off his coat, sitting beside Rosa, as Carl quickly forced a smile, “Yea, promise, worth it. _Extremely_ worth it now... Okay, see you soon. Love you.” 

Clicking off, he sputtered madly, “ _What_. _Is_. _This_?” 

“I think you've knocked your wife up enough to know” snorted Chihaya, opening a stray menu, “Lemme get an orange julep, man.” 

Carl slammed his palms onto the counter, looking annoyed, “ _Dude_ , your wife is _pregnant_! You said you weren't _having_ kids! And you didn't tell me?!” 

Rosa peeked over Chihaya's arm at the menu, having a craving, “Ah, I so want some strawberry milk!” 

“You guys...” 

“Well, like Rosa said, it was impossible to get a hold of anyone on this damn island. Hell, her parents don't even know. My dad and Max are the only ones that know. And you _now_.” 

“I just can't believe it! You're going to be a dad!” Carl exclaimed. 

“Yea, yea. Get the mother of my child the drink she asked for, you, we're customers here” Chihaya waved. 

  
Rosa smirked at him but Carl actually scurried off to either make it or tell someone to. Chihaya stroked her shoulder, kissing her temple. “You okay? Tell me if you want to lie down, okay? We can just go to Wensington.” 

“I'm too excited for that, silly” she giggled but squeezed his hand, “I'll tell you though, promise.” 

He smiled, nodding, and sat up straight when Carl brought two tall glasses of their requested beverages. Chihaya sipped his and cocked a brow before groaning. “Woman, you forcing me to live in America has given me a freakin' sweet tooth.” 

Rosa nyahed and Carl grinned, “I can get some sugar for you if you want, man.” 

“No, no” Chihaya grumbled, drinking, “It's really good though. I can taste...healthy.” 

Rosa smiled, shaking her head, and the two went back to old times, geeking out excitably about a new component of Bion. Chihaya was still a pretty avid player despite his heavy work schedule and all. She'd started playing a bit more now that she was on break from work. She hadn't played in the longest time and had remembered their fictional child... 

Going to the house, she truly was a bit sad to find her gone though Russell and Fifi, their dogs, were still there. She told Chihaya this and he actually laughed. _“Well, it was weird of me since I'm not the type to worry about what happens to a bit of pixels but they had this program where if you were going to quit the game for a long amount of time or something, you can just 'send your child off' so I sent her to the best boarding school on the elfin continent. She writes me letters from time to time, sending me HP candy.”_

_Weirdly relieved, she smiled, “So we can get her back?”_

“ _I suppose...” Chihaya had stroked his chin, “But naturally, we're going to have a REAL kid and eventually we'll both be working so we'd just have to send her back again eventually. No use in it. We can visit her.”_

And they did, the very self-aware NPC's facial expressions excited when she saw them and she even had a voice. Rosa had laughed at the startled look on Chihaya's face. Their fictional child sounded so cute and she was telling them about friends and her 'grades'. Chihaya looked up from his laptop and looked at Rosa, stunned. She smiled. _“Get used to it.”_

Rosa smiled wider, especially with the idea seeing their 'daughter' had given her. 

“Rosie?!” 

Rosa squealed, turning towards the door where Katie stood. “Katie!” 

She was definitely in the latter days of her pregnancy, her belly very round. Carefully standing, Katie's blue eyes widened and she squealed, “Oh my _God_!!” 

Chihaya and Carl cocked a brow as the two hugged and talked at the same time and in total hysterics and seemed to completely comprehend each other. They sat at a table away from their husbands, sitting close to each other, and spoke this way for quite a while. “Women are fascinating creatures, aren't they?” Carl remarked. 

“Or aliens.” 

“Oh my God, I can't believe you're pregnant, sweetie!! I meant to call you, I really did, but between preschool dates with Elise and trying to potty train Madeline and being pregnant _again_ \--” 

“Oh honey, I understand, that sounds excessively overwhelming” Rosa gushed, rubbing her knee. “I'm just glad to see you! And I'm so excited! Our babies will be close to the same age!” 

“I _know_ ” Katie gasped, “It'll be amazing! What do you think it is? Girl or boy?” 

Rosa pinked, rubbing her stomach, “Oh I dunno, I haven't really thought too much about it. I've just been buying cute little unisex things for it.” 

Katie slowly nodded before looking to Chihaya who had apparently been looped into cooking with Carl before giving Rosa a pointed look, “Chihaya has expressed that he's not into being a father, right?” 

  
“Definitely” Rosa sighed airily. 

“Well, that's horrible! Is he--” 

Rosa grimaced, coiling a little when a hard cramp hitting her stomach. It occurred pretty rarely and the doctor said it was just a symptom, as long as they weren't sharp. No, not sharp thankfully. Katie looked alarmed, her mouth opening probably to ask if she was okay. 

But before a word left her mouth, Chihaya had beamed over and was kneeling by her side, holding her wrist, his free hand rested faintly on her stomach, his brows furrowed with worry, “Hey, are you okay? Does something hurt?” 

Rosa smiled, resting her hand on his, “It's just a little cramp, baby, I'm fine. I already feel okay, don't worry.” 

He looked apprehensive but stood, kissing the top of her head, “Take it easy. I'll bring you some soup, okay?” 

She nodded absently and he went back to the kitchen. “He's such a pessimist. But what were you asking?” 

“...Never mind” Katie smiled, shaking her head. 

Rosa tilted her head, confused, but Katie grinned, getting out her phone. “Well, Carl was definitely right this once, this is an amazing surprise! Lemme get the others so I can make this a total surprise blowout!” 

Rosa was a little puzzled by this but once the other's arrived, well, it was a little more than a surprise. 

“ _What_. _The_. _Hell?_ ” 

Souta and Juro showed up with Dorothy and Enju. Also with child Dorothy and Enju, that is. Chihaya stared at Enju, his eyes wide, who leered back at him. “...This is an _abomination_.” 

She kicked him in the shin and he yelped. Juro, now a fairly slimmed down gentleman, sighed, looking off with a faint blush. “It wasn't _supposed_ to happen...” 

“And I see Rosa's a little expecting there too, Mister I'll-Never-Be-A-Daddy” Enju poked him in the chest. 

Chihaya rubbed the spot, his eyes narrowed absently, “Well...” 

Carl got everyone a table together and Chihaya had Rosa sit on his knee, scowling, pointing at Juro, “Okay, we're starting with you.” 

“Maybe we want to start with you” Juro countered dryly. 

“My wife wanted a baby, I complied. Now you.” 

Carl smirked, “Dunno, you were so hardcore anti-baby our whole lives that that just seems a little convenient.” 

“Not as convenient or questionable as these two anti-family in every way two here.” 

Carl laughed and Katie snickered, “I guess it's because we've heard what happened a few times already.” 

“Well, it honestly is just as Chihaya said” Rosa pinked, rubbing his hands that were planted on her stomach, “I don't think he's that ecstatic about it but he's been a good hubby about it.” 

“The baby is a convenient arm rest” Chihaya remarked plainly. 

She smirked, elbowing him, and Carl raised a brow, “I...guess. I don't know, I suppose it's because I've known you my whole life. I could see you swaying on the marriage thing but the baby? Not really. I mean, you sucked for it but I didn't think you'd actually ever submit to _that_ idea.” 

Chihaya sighed, rolling his eyes around, and Rosa smiled, “But really, tell us what's up with you guys! What about you, Dorothy-chan? What made you and Souta change your mind?” 

Souta blushed deeply and Dorothy actually looked quasi-annoyed, her white hair longer and past her shoulders. She seemed about as far along as Rosa actually. “Cammy came over to our apartment and thought it'd be fun to test why people...poke holes in condoms.” 

Chihaya and Rosa gaped and Souta sighed gravely, looking a little miserable, “She learned...quite easily and unfortunately we didn't notice until it was quite too late. And you can imagine how much Dorothy's priest father liked that.” 

“Your dad's a priest?” Chihaya gawked. 

Dorothy sighed, slouching, “Yes. So we're getting married after we have our baby.” 

“You can't get married just because your dad's a priest” Chihaya scowled. 

Souta shrugged, “Well, we always intended to anyway.” 

Rosa frowned for a moment but smiled, “Well, I hope you feel a little happy about it, Dorothy.” 

The shy woman blushed, smiling, patting her stomach, “Yes, I am. I mean, we just didn't want one because it would be a hassle but I dunno, I don't mind.” 

Souta nodded, smiling as well. Chihaya blinked languidly, “I'd still _kill_ your sister for that s—t.” 

He blinked expectantly at Juro who leered at him, “Look, we broke up for the _best_ three months of my life. I went to a bar, got piss drunk, picked up this drunk blonde chick, and had sex with her.” 

Chihaya cocked a brow, Rosa blinking at Enju who looked annoyed, “...Okay?” 

“Turns out drunk _blonde_ chick was Enju following me, wearing a wig, to try and reconcile or whatever and we ended up having drunk, unprotected sex. Then she came back to me two months later with this 'I'm pregnant' crap.” 

Enju scowled, “I don't want your damn baby anyway!” 

“Could'a damn fooled me!” 

Chihaya and Rosa stared, wide-eyed, before exchanging a look, “Wow, I guess I should be glad I got to make a choice...” 

“Apparently...” 

Enju huffed, drinking a glass of juice, as Juro leered, “So I guess we'll all go through hell together at least.” 

“God, I just had the most _horrifying_ thought” Chihaya's eyes grew again, “Julia's not pregnant, is she?” 

Katie laughed and Rosa poked him, “Don't be mean!” 

“No, Ray and Julia aren't expecting” smirked Carl. 

“Thank God. That's a baby's whose existence can wait.” 

Rosa smirked at him before clapping, “How about we go do some shopping, girls? Or at least get gelato.” 

Chihaya raised a brow and Enju snickered, “I'm more for the latter but I could use some time away from dickface here.” 

Juro flipped her off and Chihaya smiled pleasantly, “You two are going to have the most well-balanced child ever.” 

He laughed when Juro punched his shoulder and Rosa sighed, shaking her head and standing, kissing his cheek, “Stay out of trouble.” 

“Hey, I'm totally going to come on this rendezvous. I can't let the Preggo Brigade out into society by themselves” yawned Chihaya, standing. 

Rosa propped her hands on her hips, “Hey, we can take care of ourselves, you.” 

He gave her a kiss, “I know.” 

“Ugh, stop being gross. We're in public” Juro remarked disdainfully. 

“I know! All over her like that. We don't do that here” taunted Carl. 

Chihaya's eyes narrowed at them and Rosa laughed, snuggling against his chest, “You guys are so bad. It sounds fine though.” 

“You're leaving me here?” pouted Carl. 

“We'll be back” Chihaya assured, helping Rosa put on her coat. “You probably should be cooking anyway!” 

“You're not my boss anymore!” 

Suddenly Carl looked at him, shocked, “...Oh my God, you're in Yume!!” 

“Am I?” 

Carl looked excited, “That means you can so come back!” 

Chihaya snickered, “Maybe one day...” 

Rosa smiled, holding his and Katie's hand as they walked out. It was really fun, the group of them together again. She did find that maybe she missed home. 

Blinking when her cell rang, she looked at the number and frowned. Her dad. Well, it might as well remain a surprise, she was already _here_. Not picking up, she sighed when he left a voicemail, pressing it to her ear to retrieve it. 

“ _Hey milady, I know it's late...or early...or something but I told you I'd call you back.”_

Rosa had been rather irritated with him. So many months without contacting her. But hearing his voice, she knew and grew worried. He still sounded weak. 

“ _There's no excuse, darling, but just been a little bogged down and tired lately. I hope you and Chihaya are doing well. Give me a call whenever you want. I love you.”_

Gnawing her lip, she felt anxious. Oh no, why was she so silly? Her dad would have walked out of the middle of a meeting if she called him. Work wasn't why he was busy, he was probably sick. He'd always been a little more prone to illness and though typically healthy, if he did catch something it seriously put him off his feet. 

Looking at her watch as they sat in the food court, enjoying the gelato she suggested after a long few hours of messing around, she frowned. 8:30...looking up at Chihaya to ask if they could go to her parent's house now, she found he was laughing and chatting with the other guys. He hadn't been able to see them in a while, she realized. 

“Chiyo, I'm going to take the shinkansen to Mineral. You stay with the guys, okay?” 

Her husband's attention snapped to and he leered at her, “Um, hell no? I'm not letting my adorable pregnant wife get on a train. If you're ready, I'll drive you.” 

“But you're having fun” she pouted. 

He opened his mouth but Katie interjected, “I had to take the kids to my grandfather's today so I can drive her across the bridge and pick the kids up anyway, Chihaya. You can still stay with the guys and Rosie won't have to get on a train.” 

Chihaya looked apprehensive but Rosa clapped, “Great, that'll give me a little more time with my Katie.” 

“Yea, I'm a little tired...” Enju mumbled, gripping her skull. 

“Feh, all this damn walking” Juro muttered, his ruddy dark hair shifting with a shake of his head, “I'll take her home and we can hang out, I guess...” 

Souta nodded this as well and Chihaya gnawed his lip, giving Rosa a look, “...Are you sure?” 

“Yes, sweetie” she giggled, hugging and kissing him, “You have fun but don't be out too late and stay out of mischief.” 

He smiled and nodded, “Be careful, you two.” 

Katie nodded and they all parted, Rosa promising they'd all hang out again since they'd be here for the week. She was excited. Now her family. What would they think? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh Katie-chan, thanks for the ride!” 

Shomura Katie smiled wearily at her, “No problem, doll.” 

Hideyoshi Rosa frowned, sitting in the front seat of Katie's minivan, her daughters asleep in the back. They were so gorgeous and adorable, worn slam out by Katie's nieces and nephews. Katie had seemed relieved about this. However, Rosa thought something was off. 

“Are you okay, baby?” she asked, looking into Katie's face. 

Katie stared ahead at the Yagami home before her eyes welled, “Oh Rosie, I don't even know.” 

“What's wrong?” Rosa asked gently. She wasn't sure if she was just handling it better but she hadn't hit too many hormonal imbalances yet. She figured that's what was up with Katie. 

However. “I'm just so overwhelmed” Katie laughed sadly, “Three kids, Rosa? I'm only 24 and I have _three_ kids. I just... being here at your old house where it feels like just yesterday we were sitting in your room, painting nails and gossiping about boys, I realize that everything happened too fast.” 

Rosa frowned at this, “Katie, you love your husband and daughters, right?” 

“More than anything” she insisted softly, “But...I don't know, I guess I'm starting to realize I've kind of been locked in. You did it right. You got your career down and spent a few years alone with Chihaya and now you're having a baby. I got married right out of college, immediately had kids, and now my own endeavors are on hold. I don't regret any of it, I just regret how fast I let it happen.” 

Rosa nodded softly and hugged her friend as she cried, “Don't cry, Katie. You don't have to regret anything. It's never too late to get everything you want. You'll be able to adore your family and get back to your career, I promise.” 

Katie choked and nodded, hugging her tight, “Oh, I miss you so much. Why do you live so far away?” 

Rosa laughed softly, closing her eyes, “Now I know that's the hormones. I'm here all this week, honey, don't worry. We'll catch up, I swear.” 

Katie sniffled and nodded, smiling, “W-well, you go check on Koji-papa.” 

Rosa nodded, kissing her cheek, “I'll call you tonight to make sure my husband didn't land yours in prison.” 

Katie laughed, “Okay. Take care, sweetie!” 

Rosa waved after the minivan as it pulled away, frowning. Poor Katie... 

Looking up when it started to snow, she sighed, hugging herself tighter. Well, it had to be super overwhelming indeed to have three kids so young. From what she knew, Katie really hadn't had a time to pursue her wanted career of being a culinary planner. She supposed she should count herself lucky to have laid that groundwork prior to her and Chihaya's bundle of joy. 

Whipping out her phone as she walked towards the door, she called Yagami Koji's phone. It rang once and she smiled when her dad picked up, “Baby?” 

“Hi papa!” 

“Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were ticked at me. I know I'd be ticked...” the man groaned. 

She giggled, “Never, daddy. How are you?” 

“Been better” he admitted, “But better now that milady has called me. Are you and the bonehead doing okay?” 

She rolled her eyes around but smiled despite herself, “Yes, _Chihaya_ and I are fine. He's not a bonehead, you know?” 

“Oh, I'm sure” he said in that completely humoring tone of his, “Aren't you at work though, pumpkin?” 

“Hmm? Oh, well...” she drawled, ringing the doorbell. 

Rosa bit her lip not to giggle as her dad grunted, hearing the doorbell on his side, “Jeez, one of your cousins or something is showing up super late for dinner night.” 

“Well, you should hurry. It's probably super cold out” Rosa smiled. 

“Eh, won't hurt 'em.” 

Rosa smirked, her eyes closing partially, shivering a bit, “Well, that's not very nice. Hurry up. I'll bug you until I hear their voice.” 

“Fine, fine” sighed Koji. 

She smiled, hearing his footsteps on the phone and physically. Her heart fluttered excitably and put the phone down as the door creaked open. 

Rosa sighed internally. Yea, he'd been sick. He always looked a lot thinner and paler afterward. She could tell nothing was wrong _now_ but still. Oh papa. Yagami Koji's eyes were wide, the phone still pressed to his ear, his mouth agape. “...Rosa?” 

“Hi, daddy!” she smiled brightly. 

“My God, what the...?” he groaned, sounding content as he hugged her, petting her hair, “What are you...? Bleh, that doesn't matter. Get in here. You should have told me to hurry _the hell up._ It's freezing out here.” 

“I didn't want to ruin the surprise” she smiled, the man practically carrying her off her feet inside, closing the door. 

Koji stared at her, much like Carl had, before smiling, “Well, this is a really nice surprise. I missed my baby.” 

“Oh my God, angel?” 

Rosa smiled broadly when her mother squealed, having peeked around the corner before running to her, “Oh, it is you!! Both of my angels are here!” 

Rosa blinked, hugging her mommy who gave her that sort of look her dad just gave her afterward, “Both?” 

Popuri pulled her into the living room where everyone gave her a hug. She gawked at her nephews, Skye about 5'11 and Iori at least 5'8. “Oh my God, who told you two to get that much taller than me?” 

“I don't get the idea they're done either” Keiji snickered, holding her waist, tilting his head at her, smiling lightly. 

She almost laughed at everyone's reaction after hugging her. They must have thought she'd just gotten fat. 

“Well, well, my futago does remember how to get home.” 

Rosa squeaked delightedly as Miru appeared, smiling broadly himself. His hair was much longer, probably actually about where Max's originally was. “Miru-chan!” 

He walked over and gave her a tight hug, sighing, before getting the weird look. Except he was her twin and twins didn't hold back. “Woah, you put on a little weight there?” 

Koji punched his arm and Popuri glowered at him. Rosa gnawed the inside of her mouth not to burst out laughing, “Well, yea...” 

“You're fine” scowled Koji, “And look, you're still in your coat.” 

He came up from behind, of course, and helped her take the garment off. Miru's, who was standing in front of her, eyes widened to near saucers, his mouth agape. 

“So where's your...” Koji started, turning to her as he reached to put the coat on the couch with the others. 

His expression was pretty priceless, missing the couch by quite a bit, dropping her coat on the floor. Rosa smiled some, everyone in the room gawking at her. Koji mouthed speechlessly for words before looking quite alarmed and groaning, wandering to the seat near his twin and dropping into it, burying his face into his hands. Nelly smiled at him, still incredulous himself, “Calm down, don't have a heart attack.” 

“Oh my God...” 

“When did _this_ happen?” demanded Miru, actually gesturing towards her belly in disbelief. 

“Five months ago” she said dryly, “I mean, I tried calling you guys but I guess something serious was happening here.” 

Popuri was wringing her hands, staring, looking around, “Well, your father was really sick but he didn't want us to bother you. I mean, you did call...all of us.” 

“...Yea” Keiji said slowly, staring at her belly. 

Kaede, the only one that had any sense of composure, laughed softly, standing and hugging her, “Jeez, she's having a baby, not dying. Congratulations, imoto. Though I could have _sworn_ I said never have a baby.” 

“Yea, me too” Keiji leered. 

“Where's the bastar— _father_?” Koji smiled tightly, looking up. 

“I left him to have fun with his friends” Rosa smirked, “He'll be here eventually.” Maybe. 

Koji sulked but held out his arms. Rosa's smile returned and she waddle walked over to him, sitting in his lap. He stroked her belly, staring at it rather blankly, “You okay? I mean, you're not having any cold chills or anything? Are you hungry? Get your sister a plate, Miru.” 

“Oh, that's fine, papa, I'll get it” Rosa insisted, starting to stand. 

“No” he grunted, holding her tightly. 

Rosa sighed, rolling her eyes around, but Miru complied, coming back and sitting on the arm near her, looking irritated, “I can't believe...I mean, I know you're married but...I kind of want to knock your husband around too for some reason.” 

Yagami Jyun, her cousin, appeared, holding his toddler son in his arms, leaning down and kissing her forehead as he passed, “Because she's too adorable to be pregnant.” 

Rosa smirked at him for that reasoning but Koji grunted, “Exactly. My cute adorable little princess, pregnant!” 

“Oh daddy, I'm 24-years-old” she rolled her eyes around, maybe a little annoyed she was too “cute” to have a baby. 

“Yea, it's hard to get over that too” he grumbled, sounding like her grouchy old papa. 

She giggled softly and was thankful the conversation got a little less disgruntled about her baby and more asking about the details and how work was and life back in Massachusetts. She really missed her family too... 

The doorbell rang at around 12:30 and she smiled, knowing it was Chihaya. Standing to go answer, she squeaked as her daddy settled her in the chair with a sweet smile, “You sit there, baby.” 

Rosa leered at him as the crazy man walked to the door, following despite his decree. Opening it, it was Chihaya, as she expected. He blinked at Koji who was giving him this 'I could disembowel you right now' look. “So...I guess you noticed the whole pregnant thing.” 

“No dip.” 

“In my defense, she wanted it.” 

“You better be referring to my grandchild...” 

“Daddy!” Rosa laughed despite herself, pushing him aside. Chihaya's hair was a mess and he looked rather damp and rumpled, a very devilish look in his eyes and almost appeared sassy. She smirked, smoothing his blond flyaways, “Oh, look at you. What have you been up to?” 

“Nothing” he drawled, snickering, burying his face into her neck. She felt his cold nose. Likely he'd just been running around outside for the last few hours. 

“Are you really hugging in front of me?” Koji asked plainly, his eyes narrowing. 

Rosa nyahed at her father and Chihaya smirked, looking her over, “You taking it easy, baby?” 

“Mm hmm...” she yawned, rubbing her eyes. 

Chihaya scowled, rubbing her lower back, “Let me go get the suitcase so you can bathe and get in bed.” 

“Okay...” 

“Did I say you could stay here?” questioned Koji dryly. 

“You'd put your child, pregnant with your grandchild, out in the cold?” Chihaya questioned in the same way. 

“Did I say _Rosa_?” 

Rosa smirked at her daddy, pulling him to kneel and kiss his cheek, “Sorry daddy, since we got married we're kind of a package deal now.” 

Koji 'bleh'd' and waved a hand, walking up the steps, “Lemme get a bed ready then...” 

“Oh papa, I--” 

But he'd already disappeared up the steps, probably set to ignore her offer either way. Keiji came by, holding a sleeping Lara in his arms, Celia dozing by his side. Rosa frowned, “What was wrong with papa, Kei?” 

“Severe, severe pneumonia” her brother sighed, looking up, “It wasn't one of those 'we didn't think he was going to make it' tales but he was bed ridden and everything for a long time.” 

“Oh papa...” Rosa whispered, upset. 

“Well, you're here all week, right dear?” Celia smiled, “We'll make sure to buy something for the baby, definitely.” 

“Oh yea, we leave Sunday” Rosa nodded, smiling again. “I definitely want to catch up with everyone.” 

Kaede started to walk out as well, Skye, Sachiko, and Felicie by her side, “Well, you better. Steiner would be crushed not to have gotten to see you. And boy, will he be shocked.” 

Rosa laughed, “Maybe I'll go surprise him tomorrow at work.” 

When everyone left, save Miru who just went to sleep, still disgruntled, she curled on the couch with her husband, smiling, “Did you want to move back here any time soon?” 

“Nah, I'm not in a rush to get back to your dad's murderous looks...” 

Rosa smirked, pinching him before kissing his jaw, “Well, you still look pretty happy. What did you and the guys do?” 

“Nothing, really. We just ran around Wensi for a bit in the snow...” 

Rosa wasn't directly inclined to believe there was any 'just' to it but didn't press it. At least she wasn't currently bailing him out of jail. Popuri walked back down, smiling, “The bed's ready, dears. I know you must be tired.” 

Rosa nodded, standing with Chihaya's help, the man stroking her locks as they went upstairs. She gave a look around and Popuri laughed, kissing her forehead, “Your dad said he'll see you in the morning, he's pretty exhausted.” 

Rosa pouted, “He's mad at me.” 

“Of course not, he's just tired...” Popuri sighed. 

Rosa frowned at this but nodded. Chihaya yawned, stretching, closing the door as Popuri disappeared down the dark hallway. “Let's share a bath, baby, and get to bed.” 

“Okay...” Rosa murmured, tugging off her sweater, “It feels like there's a lot going on here, Chiyo. Katie's stressed out, daddy's sick....” 

“I understand Katie being stressed out” Chihaya rolled his eyes, “Carl's such a kid, he doesn't seem to help out a lot at all from what I heard. And he keeps knocking her up so you'd think he'd contribute a little.” 

Rosa frowned at this, Chihaya shivering in the room, just in his boxers, “It is so cold. When did I get so not immune to cold?” 

“You're old” she teased, jabbing his back. 

“I'll show you 'old', little girl!” 

She squealed delightedly, waddling away as he tried to play grapple her. Maybe she was worried too much about this, she'd only been here a day. And she got to enjoy time with the girls, all going through the exact same thing as she was? 

She felt happy. It all felt so dream-like. Just the best part was, it was real. 


	33. Together

“ _How could you POSSIBLY understand?!”_

The hormones, Rosa, don't get upset. 

“ _I mean, you have your perfect job and your perfect husband and your ONE unborn child! You can't possibly commiserate with me, Rosa, so don't even try!”_

Just because she wasn't in that situation didn't mean she couldn't try to sympathize or at least comfort Katie. Someone had to tell her it wouldn't always be this stressful. 

“ _Ooh, j-just go back to Massachusetts! I wish you never came back! I-I can't stand how perfect everything always turns out for you!” Katie had cried, rushing back into her house, slamming the door pretty much in Rosa's face._

Rosa couldn't disagree more with how 'perfect' everything had been. Yea, it turned out pretty damn nice but she could have done without the drama. That hadn't been anything perfect. The anti-perfect, in fact. But she'd just sighed, telling herself not to cry because, again, Katie was moody and hormonal, it was pretty clear to her. They'd just been having a normal conversation then that little outburst. Still, it did kind of hurt. 

When she drove the mini rented SUV back towards the road to Mineral and was T-boned in the side, she realized they'd all become a little disconnected. 

Lying in a hospital bed, she stared at the ceiling, drowsy. She'd called Chihaya, she'd called her dad, her mom, her brothers, her sister. Maybe she just had the wrong number or the appropriate one to reach them promptly. She knew Chihaya said Shinji III wasn't acting well here for some reason and her dad had actually gone to the doctor for a thorough checkup so he couldn't bring his phone inside. She understood that perfectly well. The others though, not so much. It felt like they were a thousand miles away because she got into contact easily with the one person that truly was... 

“ _Ichi_ _ni_ in the _san_...” 

Rosa smiled despite herself, turning her head slightly to the door. She heard his voice as he continued to almost sing mutter to himself, “ _Shi_ is going to be a ... _roku_...?” 

It went silent for a few moments before that super familiar 'woest me!' sound followed, “Oh no, I don't remember and it was the catchiest part!!” 

“Max” Rosa couldn't help laugh, calling to him. 

The tall blond peeked into the room before looking relieved, rushing to her, “Oh, my Pookies! Are you okay?! Did anything happen?! The baby--” 

“I'm fine, sweetie” Rosa assured, sitting up as he hugged her, “And the baby is perfectly alright. She's kicking pretty well, they showed me in the sonogram. Not a scratch on her.” 

“But you got teed in the side, right?” Max frowned. 

“The back passenger” she sighed, looking at him, “Are the scratches on my face bad...?” 

“They'll heal...” he scowled, “What was the bastard doing?” 

“Ran a light” she sighed once more, pressing her forehead to his shoulder, “Scared me to near death, Max. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack. And all I could think of was the baby and Chiyo...” 

Max sighed gravely, hugging her tightly, “Well, let's be glad nothing really bad happened. You really couldn't contact him in any way?” 

“I called everyone, Max. I called my house, I called Miru, I called my mom, my older siblings, their spouses. I didn't want to worry my nephews and nieces and all my friends are pregnant and I couldn't find...anyone” she said, weary, “I feel like we're all apart. I mean, I had to call you from America and you're the first one to even know.” 

Max kissed her sweetly, sighing, “You know Chihaya or your dad or Miru would drop the entire universe if they heard you even tripped into something. I can't blame you for feeling disconnected but don't think it's on purpose. Your family loves you and I just did what any of them would.” 

Rosa teared up but nodded, sighing herself before Max gave her a little squeeze, “Can I check you out?” 

“Yea. I just didn't feel like taking the train back to Mineral after that...” she admitted slowly, standing, holding his hand. 

“Can't particularly blame you” Max snorted, “Your boy's going to have a fit though” 

Rosa bit her lip and nodded, groaning, signing the discharge papers and allowing Max to help her into his rather quickly acquired SUV. “I can't believe you rented a car.” 

“I can't believe I haven't crashed yet” Max added, “You and your crazy driving on the other side of the street country.” 

Rosa smiled and he used a free hand to reach out, giving her belly an affectionate rub, “So did I hear correctly that my little Pookie is a girl?” 

“Mm hmm! Found out with the sonogram today” Rosa giggled, cheeks glowing, “Oh, a little girl. I can't believe it.” 

Max smiled at her, “She'll definitely be spoiled.” 

Rosa laughed, “I hope not.” 

Feeling a little better, she sighed, calling some people. It was seven o'clock at night and she still couldn't reach anyone. Her dad probably was recovering from all that probing and Chihaya, well, he probably was out with his buddies. Holding Max's hand, she sighed gravely. It stood to reason that, when they went back to Massachusetts, this could happen again, this not being in contact. She realized now why her dad was so annoyed those times they disappeared. 

Stroking her belly where her little girl was nestled tenderly though, she smiled again. It'd change soon. She knew that maybe she'd be like Katie and barely have time for herself or others but she could tell now, with how sick this made her feel, how apart they all felt, that she'd put the effort in having togetherness, especially for her baby. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Katie, are you sure she left around two?” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya, annoyed, tapped his fingers against the wall of the Yagami home he was leaning against. The damn power had been out in Mineral for about four hours and for whatever reason the cell towers went down too. That naturally meant he had no way of contacting Rosa or vice versa and he'd been tempted to go catch up with and follow her around. But no, she insisted when she left in the car on her own that she'd be just fine. 

She probably was with the girls, he'd told himself. Alas, calling through each of the girls she actually kept in contact with, none of them had seen her. And Katie was saying she'd left five hours ago...? 

Finding himself on the phone with Carl, he grunted. Katie was annoyed by the third degree. He could comprehend the changes and feelings someone had with this little being inside of them but Rosa wasn't being bitchy. Of course, they had a few more months to go but sheesh. 

“I'm worried, Carl, and she's not damn picking up her phone” Chihaya began to pace, Popuri watching him from the kitchen. 

“She's probably fine, Chihaya” Carl sighed on his end, the sounds of his daughters frolicking about, screaming, almost overpowering his voice. 

Chihaya sighed himself, looking up when the door opened, “Yea, well, she was last in your house's care so if something went wrong--” 

… 

Chihaya dropped Shinji, completely not thinking, his heart in his throat as _Max_ and his very beat up, nicked and bruised wife appeared. 

“Rosa!? What the hell happened?!” he demanded loudly, grasping her shoulders, blinded with horror. 

Rosa sighed some and Chihaya gritted his teeth. It wasn't many but he couldn't help seethe over the cuts all over his wife's face, her bruised chin and cheek. “I was in a car accident, Chiyo, this guy ran a light and teed the side of me. It was in the passenger though, the cuts are from the glass and the bruises are just from hitting the steering wheel.” 

Chihaya gaped, trying to say... _something_ but yelped when he was roughly shoved out of the way. Glaring back at his father-in-law who was now surveying Rosa, he glowered at Max. He was leaning against the door frame, blinking at all this. “...You came all the way from America?” 

“She is the female love of my life.” 

Chihaya pouted at him and Koji growled, “I could kill that bastard, hurting my baby!” 

“It's fine, papa. Really, I'm just kind of tired.” 

Koji dragged her to sit, scowling more, “Everything's okay though, I'm assuming, since they let you leave?” 

Rosa smiled faintly, nodding. Koji grumbled, kissing her forehead before going to call their rental agency so he could 'track this guy down'. Rosa groaned at that and Chihaya balled his fists, his jaw ticking a mile a minute. Why were people so careless?! He wanted to... _break_ something. 

“Rosa??” 

Miru appeared, looking groggy but alarmed as he rushed towards her, “Oh my God, futago, what the hell happened?!” 

“I got into an accident” she explained once more as her twin knelt before her, looking her over. 

“A car accident? Oh my God, are you okay? The baby?” he gushed. 

“I'm fine and so is the baby.” 

Miru reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, annoyed, “You tried to call, right? Ugh, the damn towers and power was out for hours here.” 

Rosa appeared surprised, “...It was? I mean, I just thought I couldn't get a hold of anyone.” 

“Are you crazy?” Chihaya snarled, finally quelling his anger and sitting down beside her, “I don't think a person in this room wouldn't have been speeding to the mainland for you if we knew something like this had happened! I mean, God, Max jumped on a damn plane to get here.” 

Miru looked up, startled, and Max waved a hand casually, “See? I told you, Posie.” 

Rosa teared up and Chihaya grimaced, pulling her against him, “I'm...so _irritated.”_

“I'm fine” she whispered. 

“Yea, well, if you'd have been driving just a little bit slower...ugh” he muttered, kissing her warmly. 

Max sighed, “Well, now that I've delivered my baby, I'm going on back. I guess it'll be day...or night...” 

He mimed hand trajectories, his brow raised, as he tried to figure it out before giving a shake of his head, waving, “I'll see you guys when you get back.” 

“Thank you, Max-chan” Rosa smiled. 

“Of course, darling” he winked, waving at them and leaving. 

Miru looked back for a moment before smiling vaguely, “Uh, be right back.” 

“Kay...” Rosa drawled, her brow furrowing as her twin went out the front door. 

Sighing, she buried her face into Chihaya's side, “Don't tell my Katie anything happened.” 

“I think she'll notice you're a little battered” Chihaya stated rather dryly. He fell quiet, thinking, before sighing, “You wanna go home?” 

“It's only Wednesday, Chihaya” she told him, rather disapproving. 

“I know but...” he groaned, dropping his head back. 

Rosa was upset because he looked _really_ upset. Wrapping her arms around his torso tighter, she murmured, “Really, don't be concerned, baby.” 

“I wouldn't be able to go on without you” he said suddenly, “...I guess it's selfish in a way but...be careful? For me?” 

Rosa nodded, smiling, when her dad walked back in, still clearly annoyed as well. “Well, I do have some good news: I know what the baby's gonna be!” 

Koji blinked, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “Oh?” 

“It's a girl” she said happily, rubbing her stomach. 

Koji smiled after a moment, turning towards the kitchen, “So I guess I will have another princess, huh? That's great. Let me get you some tea, baby.” 

Chihaya stared after him before looking at Rosa's belly. “You have a tough life ahead of you, kid.” 

“How?” demanded Rosa, leering at him. 

“With your dad?” he questioned like she ought to know, “He'll chase off any guys and threaten their lives--” 

“Sounds like it'll be tough for the _guy_ ” Rosa laughed, nipping his jaw, “You know why he does that, right?” 

“He's a sadist?” 

“Of course it's to make sure you're not going to wimp out” she nyahed, “Clearly if you don't put up with him you're not going to put up with his kid, right?” 

Chihaya groaned, “Isn't it best to let the kid figure that out...? Well, I guess it's helpful but I could never be like that.” 

“We'll see” Rosa winked. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chihaya laughed a little, cocking a brow, as his wife hung up one of those twirly things that went over the baby's crib to amuse them, he supposed. She'd ordered it online and was super excited about it. It was a bunch of purple planets and...a unicorn. 

“So is this introducing our baby early to the idea of 'tripping'?” he questioned. 

Rosa jabbed him, sticking out her tongue, “It's cute!” 

He stared around the nursery, a pretty cream colored paint on the walls that Rosa had chosen from dozens of color palletes. She'd painted pretty lavender swirls around the border, put up matching purple curtains, and a white wood-painted crib. Overall, it looked really nice and put together... 

...Why was he not super excited? 

Chihaya stared at his wife, often alarmed and maybe the tiniest bit disturbed by her huge girth of a belly. When she was naked, he was almost sure he saw the purple of the placenta or something in there and he about spazzed. She just got upset and he'd assured her it just was so alien to him, this idea of a child being inside someone, realizing the closest he'd been to a pregnant person prior to this was maybe Hayato's mother and...Katie. Overall though, she had that absolute glow he'd heard about, looking like the happiest person alive. As he said, she'd always be beautiful. 

Still, the date was coming soon, their baby due in early Spring and all he could do was smile at his wife's excitement. He felt like an ass for it, really. He went to Lamaze classes with her and he was the only dad that didn't seem just thrilled. He was pretty neutral because he knew that for the next five years he'd be waking up to an exhausted wife or exhausted himself because the baby cried all night over not being the right temperature. 

Groaning, he wrapped his arms around Rosa, kissing the top of her head. Whatever though. It was pretty worth it, all in all, just because he hadn't seen one day where Rosa wasn't smiling about everything and anything. For her, everything was just how it should be and was absolutely perfect. For him, that was enough. 

Shomura Carl called him all damn early in the morning a few months back. His son was being born and the guy was just so beside himself. Chihaya had sleepily snickered when he heard the kid's name was Kaoru. “Why would you give your son such a girly name?” 

“It's close to Carl” his friend insisted. 

Shomura Kaoru. The name meant 'fragrance'. It was considered unisex but it meant something like that. That was hilarious. But they sent a picture and the little fellow definitely was Carl's son with the goldeny brown hair, flat against his head. He looked sleepy as babies did but his eyes were partly open, blue like his mother's. Rosa had gushed that he was adorable. 

“Think our baby will want to hang out with a boy?” smirked Chihaya jokingly. 

“Of course!” 

He couldn't help but wonder a _little_ what theirs was going to look like. Going the way of Carl, she'd look like Rosa, which was fine with him. Mini-Rosa...He'd ask what she planned to name her and his wife just smiled and walked away. Um? Well, that wasn't sketchy. 

Leaving her to continue working on the blanket she was knitting, he started a late lunch for them. Rosa had recently went to take pictures and whatnot for the little album she'd been making. When the baby was born, she'd asked, would he take at least one picture with their daughter? He'd been confused but nodded. He was cool with that. She'd gushed happily, which was really the reason he agreed. All for her. 

“Chiyo!!” 

He nearly cut off the tip of his thumb, alarmed, by his wife's loud outburst. Setting down the potato and knife, he jetted for the steps, nonetheless. What--? 

Chihaya gaped as she clenched the doorway with one hand, using the other to hold her wide stomach. “O-ooh...” 

“Baby? Is it time?” he questioned, shocked. 

Biting her lip, she nodded rapidly and he almost panicked but managed to stay composed and pretty damn cool, carrying his wife to the car after retrieving the overnight bag she had packed. His heart raced only because this meant yet a new beginning that he wasn't particularly excited about to begin with. But it was inevitable. 

...What now? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I cracked.” 

“I told you it was too much pressure.” 

Chihaya stroked his brow, shaking his head, “Yea, it's _so_ much pressure for _us_ to _watch_ our wives push a football sized baby out of the hatch.” 

Carl looked sleepy, lying in his bed, his kids all around him, “I just didn't like seeing her in that kind of pain.” 

“I know, but still. I can't stand this little domestic scene you got going here though” Chihaya said dryly. 

Carl grumbled, his short hair in his face, “It's this or have them kick the door all night...” 

Chihaya groaned, “Thanks for getting me ready for the next decade.” 

He sighed again when he indeed heard the little yelping cries from the room nearby. 

...However, he wasn't nearly as annoyed by them as he expected, the cries truly just sounded startled and maybe horrified. Well, probably horrified. Snatched from a nice warm womb into a cold harsh world, he'd probably be freaked too. “I'll call you back, Carl. I'm a father.” 

“Congratulations” Carl smiled, “Call back tomorrow so Katie can see Rosa. She's been worried about her.” 

Chihaya nodded vaguely, clicking off after a half-hearted 'thanks'. Oh jeez, here goes. Suiting up in the clothing he'd been in before Rosa's sobs just made him want to die, he slowly pushed the door open. 

Rosa was still panting, her face red and sweaty, her legs rested in the stirrups almost limply. This was what she wanted? Who wanted this hell? Walking over to her, worried, he stroked strands out of her face woefully. “Sorry your husband's a wimp.” 

She actually giggled, squeezing his hand, “It's fine, baby. I knew you made it as long as you could.” 

Chihaya groaned at that, considering she was the one that just had a baby. He looked around absently. The cries had stopped and he didn't see the infant in question... 

“...So, where's the kid?” 

“'The kid' is getting a bath” Rosa sighed. 

He opened his mouth to speak but paused when a nurse walked over, a pink bundle in her arms. She blinked at him, “You're the father, right?” 

“I better be.” 

“He is” Rosa answered, punching his hip with more strength than he figured she should have. 

The nurse smiled, “Oh, it's just because she looks so much like him.” 

...Eh? “Well, I hope not” Chihaya said, actually a little alarmed. 

Rosa held her arms out, teary, “Oh, my baby...” 

Whatever. How can she look like him? She was a girl. He wasn't a girl. Peeking into Rosa's arms, his heart skipped a little. 

...Oh God, she _did._ And not only that... 

Well, she had Rosa's face shape, at least, but overall, the little face of the sleepy newborn looked a lot like him. She had red eyes, yes, but her hair was blonde with the faintest hint of strawberry color. She stared up at them rather absently, almost like, 'so...this is it?'. She looked like... 

“...Chika.” 

Rosa gave him the broadest smile and he stared at her...before it hit him. “Absolutely _not_. This is a _real_ baby that will lead a _real_ life! She is not getting pinned with the name 'Chika'!” 

“Chika means 'to scatter flowers'. It's not like a made up name or anything” Rosa pouted before smiling at the baby, kissing the baby's forehead, “Chika Rie Hideyoshi.” 

Chihaya stifled a groan. He definitely should have pressed to know what she was plotting on names. “...If you like, baby.” 

He sighed, sitting on the bed as Rosa gestured, knowing she wanted him to hold her. Fine. Taking his daughter, the words sounding completely foreign in his ears, he gazed down at her absently. 

...Sheesh, she was _so_ small. Like, jeez. “...How big is she?” 

The doctor coming by smiled, “A tad under average at eighteen and a half inches and five ounces but she's perfectly healthy. No need to worry, she'll get bigger.” 

Chihaya pursed his lips at that and held his hand down to measure her size in general to it... 

Her mini little arm lifted a little, actually pressing her hand to his. He was startled as her fingers kind of gripped at his palm like she was trying to grasp the entire thing. Tilting his head, his mouth lightly agape, he closed it softly as he slid his hand down to let her grasp his pointer finger. It just got around but her grip was pretty tight. She stared up at him sleepily and...smiled? 

“See? She likes her daddy” Rosa cooed. 

Chihaya looked up to her, her voice startling him out of a weirdly quiet place. Flustered, clearing his throat and handing the baby back to her, he mumbled shyly, “Here, lemme call your dad on video phone.” 

“Oh no, I look horrible” she pouted. 

“You look beautiful.” 

Rosa pinked as he typed in the number _she_ programmed in. Like he'd ever need to call that man for anything. Maybe if he needed a good talking down to. Yagami Koji was awake despite whatever ungodly hour it was in in Japan, sitting in his office. He stared at Chihaya dryly, “This better be good.” 

“I can't say 'you're a grandfather' because you already are, but...” 

Koji looked startled, “What? I thought she wasn't due for...” 

Chihaya turned the camera to Rosa who smiled, relaxing the baby against her semi-flatter stomach warmly, “Hi papa.” 

“Oh my God...” 

“Her name is Chika. Can you say 'hi' to grandpa, baby?” she smiled down at the newborn. 

Chika looked like she was dozing. “Well, hello, little lady. I see you couldn't wait for grandpa, huh?” 

“Nope” Rosa giggled. 

“She's beautiful” Koji smiled, looking around. “Sheesh, this is way unexpected. I wanted to fly in and be there...” 

“It's fine, papa.” 

“No, I'll try to get your mother and myself in tomorrow. You look exhausted, milady, so you get some sleep. We'll see you soon, okay?” 

“Okay...” Rosa said reluctantly, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, princess. Princesses.” 

Ending the call, Chihaya set the phone down and blinked as Chika fell asleep. “...She's being awful quiet.” 

Rosa chuckled, her eyes tearing up again, “Not all babies cry a lot, Chiyo. Looking at her, I think we may have lucked out. Then again, maybe I get the idea she's chill because she looks like you.” 

Chihaya blushed a little at that before awkwardly reaching out and running a finger down her soft, downy hair, “...Maybe.” 

...What was this feeling? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“My baby's awesomely defective.” 

It was a nice warm Sunday afternoon. Chihaya was sitting out on the porch, his laptop in hand and his phone to his ear. Rosa was napping in the other seat, curled up with a book. Hideyoshi Chika was also napping in the bassinet between them. Chihaya grimaced as he listened to his friend's babies cries on the other side, on a group call with all the men, now awake with their newborns and children. “I mean, Chika cried those first two nights when we got home but I guess it was kind of startling being in a new place because she's perfectly calm now. I mean, she just gives us like a brief stinted warning cry when she needs a diaper change or is hungry.” 

“Shut up. I hate your blabbing and luck” grunted, shockingly, Souta. 

Souta and Dorothy had a little baby boy they'd named 'Leonel'. Chihaya had just wanted to know where they got that but upon seeing a picture wanted to know more how the hell their kid ended up blond? Souta admitted his mother was originally blond so he might have had a recessive gene. Weird, all the same. He kind of looked like a girl baby right now, he had a lot of hair. 

Juro and Enju's baby was also a boy, Eiji. He had bluish hair, darker than his mothers, and the reddish eyes she had. He also seemed to be a bit of a spaz. Chihaya couldn't help be a little smug that Chika was the only non-spaz baby out of this group of boys. 

Truly, their lives did change. Sure, they were changing a lot of diapers and making a lot of bottles, but it was about him, Rosa, and Chika. That Rosa was able to get Chika to sleep on a schedule so they did have some quality snuggle time and, for the first time in months, sex last night was going entirely against his expectations. 

Okay, _fine_ , she was kind of cute. And awesome. She was sort of like him, not sweating the small things. 'I need a diaper change, let's give those people a holler'. 'I'm a little parched. They brought me milk last time, let's give that a go'. And that was it. A simple little thing, he supposed. These guy's kids, it was like they were solving a riddle to figure out why they were still crying. 'We changed their diapers, we fed them, now what did they want?!'. 'Got me', was all Chihaya had. From what he could tell, the only variable Chika cried about was wanting a good snuggle and even he had a disturbing 'aww' moment about that. It was adorable though, shut up! 

Snickering at his internal thoughts, he reached out and patted the baby's belly. He'd yet to be left alone with her. Rosa got her into her work daycare and managed to be the super mom he should have figured she'd be. Rosa used to juggle twelve hours of classes, a job, and a social life effortlessly. That fast paced life she'd always had must have prepared her for this. She still laughed when he told her that though. 'Being a mama's a lot different than I expected. It's so funny that this little human being depends on you so much.' 

Chihaya sighed, setting his laptop aside, holding his phone to his ear against his shoulder and carefully picked Chika up out of the basket. Relaxing her against his chest, he listened to the almost chirp sounds she made as she breathed in her sleep. Rosa probably had no idea but he held Chika pretty frequently when she wasn't around. Rubbing her back gingerly, his eyes softened. He hadn't wanted to be a father but now with this duty upon him... 

Koji told him 'of course it was scary'. 'A baby's fragile and, frankly, priceless. I freaked when we had Keiji'. 

Chihaya had been weirded out, standing with the man outside the hospital. It was really weird because Koji wasn't smoking. Well, he did say he'd quit... 

'Can I be honest?' Chihaya had found himself saying, oddly enough. 'I never wanted to be a dad. I did this for Rosa'. 

He expected Koji to kill him but the man didn't say anything before shrugging. 'Can't be helped now, right? No going back'. 

'I know.' 

'Even if that's the case, I wouldn't have given my blessing to you at all to even be with my daughter if I thought you couldn't handle things like this, like if I thought you'd be unloving or incapable of changes. I will beat you to death if you say you didn't feel a little something towards my granddaughter in there when you held her though'. 

Chihaya had stiffened, startled, before flushing, sheepish, 'She's...she's so tiny. I mean, she seems so helpless right now and...she kind of smiled at me and...I don't know, I guess I did feel a little fuzzy.' 

Koji hadn't said anymore which he realized may have just been his sign of approval. Chihaya sighed, Chika balling her fists around the fabric of his shirt in her sleep. His daughter. The words still rang with a sense of strangeness to them. He hadn't heard from his mom since the wedding which he still wasn't exactly sure he forgave her for. He hadn't heard from his dad since he told him that Rosa was expecting. His parents weren't Koji or Popuri Yagami, they didn't drop everything they were doing so they could fly into another country to see their sixth grandchild because each child was a milestone, a gift. And Chihaya knew on Chika's first birthday, they'd be here. On her fifth, they'd be here. For everything... 

And those were Chika's grandparents. Chihaya couldn't say that his _parents_ were there for his birthdays, for every accomplishment, every milestone. He heard his dad was in another country when he was born right on time. And now, Mark hadn't tried to contact him once about his grandchild. His first grandchild. Pretty much his _only_. The man didn't _care._

Chihaya swallowed the lump in his throat, listening to Souta plead to Leonel to go to sleep. He was a dad and now? Now he could completely say he just did not understand that. He wasn't sure he could be a Koji, where his life was built around his kids, but he just respected his child enough to at least be available. That's what his parents were: unavailable. He may not catch everything. He might have made a mistake somewhere and not be able to make it to her first game or first spelling bee or whatever those 'firsts' were. But the one thing he took away from his parents was that, in any way he could, he'd try to be there. 

He looked down as Chika started to knee his stomach a bit, signaling she was awake. “Hello, Chika.” 

She made a sweet little gurgle sound and Chihaya snorted, showing her the three way video chat with a bunch of crying babies. “See? That's why you're cool.” 

Chika pressed her hand to the phone, staring at the shrieking babies before turning her head. Chihaya snickered, “My thoughts exactly. I'm gonna let you guys go and enjoy silence.” 

Clicking off before they remarked, he yawned, setting Chika back in her seat before picking up his wife. Rosa sighed, not stirring as he moved base to inside so he could work on dinner. Chika fell _back_ to sleep. He'd questioned this to Rosa. He'd heard babies slept a lot but were they _ever_ awake? 

Taking those weird measures he took to make sure Rosa wasn't awake to see his affections, he kissed his daughter on the nose. Meh. He was so weird, he thought gravely, leaning up. He still wasn't going to get any rewards for being a good father but... 

Well, he was trying. It was kind of nice. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh no...” 

Chihaya yawned as he scratched his stomach, coming down the steps sleepily. He frowned, finding his wife staring at her cell phone, looking upset. Coming from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed the back of her head. “What are you about to attempt to hide from me?” 

She squeaked, jumping, “W-what?! N-nothing!” 

“My apologies. Good morning. Now what are you attempting to hide from me?” 

Rosa pouted at him, “Work needs me to come in and do some thing for a majority of the day. But I have nothing packed for Chika and this will throw her off schedule and--” 

Chihaya stifled another yawn before kissing her, wandering towards the kitchen, “I'm off today too, baby. If it's too much of a hassle, I can watch her.” 

Rosa stared at him as if the simple idea of leaving their child alone with him was bewildering. He leered a bit, “I can take care of our baby, Rosa.” 

“I know! I just also know I promised not to put you in that predicament...” 

“If you want to, go. I mean, I'm not going to be as perfect as you with it but I've watched you take care of her, I think I get the gist of it. I'll text you if something confuses me but I have my doubts...” 

Rosa bit her lip but slowly nodded, walking towards the steps to change. Going into her baby's nursery, she found Chika awake and shaking her rattle. Rosa smiled, picking her up, cooing, “Good morning, my sweetie. Today we're going to do something a little different, okay? I mean, you like your papa enough, right...?” 

Chika giggled and Rosa sighed, “I trust him.” 

Walking back down the steps after she got dressed, she smiled nervously at Chihaya who had her thermos of coffee prepared and a sandwich on an English muffin. “Baby, if you have _any_ issues--” 

“I'll call. Trade.” 

Rosa was startled, Chihaya taking Chika from her at ease, balancing her pretty well against his shoulder. Chika didn't seem a bit apprehensive either. Rosa's eyes narrowed a bit, “So you _do_ hold her.” 

“Yep.” 

Rosa had been a bit shocked that Chihaya could stay so away from Chika except for when necessity called it. While she knew he could possibly be like that, it still hurt. However... 

She smiled, pleased with the knowledge that maybe they did cuddle up when she wasn't looking. “Well, I'm glad! Why hide it from me?” 

Chihaya seemed to consider this before sighing, kissing her, “I dunno. I'm still not used to being a dad but that's no reason not to hold my kid from time to time.” 

She sighed softly as well before nodding, nuzzling his cheek, “I'll try not to be gone the whole day. I love you two. And call me if _anything_ goes wrong.” 

“Yes, yes” Chihaya drawled, pushing her towards the door. 

“She likes her milk a little warmer than room temperature and sometimes I put honey nut Cheerios in it, she loves those! And she likes holding the unicorn when I change her diaper--” 

“Got it, got it. Unicorn eats Cheerios, sure.” 

“Chihaya!” 

Finding herself on the other side of the door, she stared before rushing to her car. Get back fast, Rosa. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chihaya hummed, rubbing his daughter's back as she lied stretched across the pillow he had sitting in his lap underneath her purple blankie. Using his free hand to navigate his elf around, he felt pretty gleeful. Ha, he could play video games and hold his kid! 

Chika lifted her head some before kicking her feet, making a 'gah!' sound. He blinked down at her, surprised. “What is it?” 

“A gah!” 

“I don't know what that means...” 

If she started stroking her arms, it'd look like she was swimming on the pillow, yelling 'gah!' in that cute little bird-like voice. Snickering, he sat her up, which was her apparent desire, seeming pleased as she picked up her rattle, shaking it. 

Chihaya's nose wrinkled when he thought he smelled...horrid. Staring down at Chika who stared back at him, he groaned. “Couldn't you have held off until your mother got here? That's the only bad thing thus far I find about this whole baby deal.” 

But he figured he had no choice, grumbling as he paused and toted her off towards the changing table in her room. That's where babies were gross. Well, Chika threw up sometimes, that was nasty too. Eh, 

such was life, he supposed. Disgruntled, he rested her on the padded surface and unsnapped her bodysuit. 

Chika giggled as if this had been some devious plot. He shuddered. Vile. Absolutely vile. “I'll tell you this, kid: the second I get you walking and coherent, you are getting potty trained.” 

Chika jutted her lower lip, making blowing sounds as he maneuvered his way around this disgusting task. Sighing, quickly tossing all the waste away into the trash can nearby, he glanced at the clock. Hmm, two. He had wanted to get something good for dinner tonight for him and Rosa and he noticed Chika was almost out of formula. 

Eh, why not? Rosa left the car seat here. Picking her up, naked save for her fresh diaper, he wrapped her in a blanket as it was a bit nippy to keep her warm while he found her something to wear. Going for the drawer in the most bizarrely adorable dresser he'd ever seen, purple with yellow star handles, wondering how Rosa found this stuff, he stared at Chika's clothing selection. 

“My _God_ , the ruffles have ruffles!” 

Picking up the dresses with his free hand, he was hard pressed not to gawk at the absolutely frilly mess. Like, it was... _cute_ in a gothic lolita type of way but for usual society? He went through each and groaned, finding only three out of the dozens that were satisfactory, settling on a green one with frills on the end and that was about all. Going to the small drawer for socks, Chihaya did gape at this finding. “Even your socks have ruffles!!”   
  


Chika gurgled as Chihaya sighed gravely, putting the socks on her after lotioning up her body. He really had only seen her in the onesies. When the two went out he was usually involved in a game or television or something. He had no idea his child was being put through this girly torture. What was wrong with some jeans? He'd seen baby jeans, he was pretty sure. Or hell, at least a dress that didn't go through a frill machine. 

Brushing her hair with the super fine soft brush, he felt smugly satisfied with his results. “Nice, I must say. Let's get going.” 

Picking her up, he got her thin jacket in case the store was cold and set a blanket in the seat, carrying it and Chika out to the car, feeling pretty proud he was capable of this. Which was weird, he figured, but still. He wasn't exactly the most willing of fathers but he could take care of his kid. 

...Wait, what? 

Chihaya stood at the backseat of the car, staring at this...contraption. It looked simple enough, he'd walked out thinking it'd be easy. But what was going on with this damn seat?! Did he put it in the center? Or the left seat or the right? Did it matter? Was he overthinking this? And how did he hook it?! 

“Oh my God!” 

Chika started poking him in the nose which he was figured like, 'you idiot! You oughta know this too!'. Bleh. Scowling, he whipped out his phone and started to call Rosa. But he didn't want to! He wanted to prove he was capable, really. She didn't think he was capable so that bugged him! Maybe Carl. Then, Carl probably had never carried any of his kids anywhere. Or at least if he did, it was already installed via Katie. Maybe Souta or Juro but that could very well be the same case. His dad? That was hilarious. 

… 

Was he nuts? Was this like a drop in sanity? Clicking 'send' on one contact before he thought about it more, he grimaced when the sarcastic voice answered, “Lose my number.” 

“Rosa dialed it in...” 

“What then?” 

“Uh...” Chihaya scratched his chin, feeling awkward, looking around as he spoke to his father-in-law, “I'm...kind of taking care of Chika today and uh...um, I mean, it's always beenin Rosa's car so I haven't really had to do it, but...how...do I put this seat in?” 

He squinted, waiting for that good 'talking down to'. 'You idiot, you can't even install a car seat and Rosa left a kid with you?!', 'I'm sorry I'm not super dad like you!'. 

“Mm...” 

...Mm? 

“Well, I don't know if they've changed the design since I've had to do it and I rarely have to transport the grandkids around but you want to mount the seat in the center of the backseat. 

“O-oh, okay.” 

Placing it, Koji continued, “And there should be little space so that you can run the seatbelt through on the back of the seat to secure it. You want the front of the seat to face the seat of the car.” 

Chihaya set Chika down, kissing her nose, and set the phone in her 'lap', turning on video as he attempted this. “Why hello there, princess.” 

Chika giggled, “A gah!” 

Chihaya grimaced, giving the belt a hard tug before snapping it into place. 'Wooing', he clipped Chika into her seat before noticing... 

“...Won't she be lonely facing this way?” 

Koji was apparently in bed for once. The man was usually either an insomniac or an owl, “Get her a rattle or something to keep her occupied and play her some music. Until she's at least a year and some amount of pounds and over, it's for her safety she faces this way.” 

“Okay...” 

Placing her rattle in her grasp, Chihaya blinked when Koji questioned, “You have a bag of diapers and back up things?” 

“Uh, y-yea.” 

“Good, good. I see she has a blanket too so you're set.” 

Chihaya smiled awkwardly, “Uh, yea...thanks for the help. I expected, um...insulting.” 

Koji shrugged, rubbing his eyes, “Everyone starts as a new parent when you have kids. I admit, they don't make the rules of baby seats and installation as clear as they could. I'm just glad you're helping Rosa out as well.” 

Chihaya flustered, “Y-yea, I do need to help out a little more.” 

Koji nodded, his eyes closing slowly, “Do what you can. And be careful with my grandbaby. Call if you need anything else.” 

“Uh, kay.” 

“Bye, my little princess-chan.” 

Chika giggled and Chihaya bid the man farewell. Staring at his phone a bit, he pursed his lips. “Hmm.” 

Making sure Chika was secure, he smiled, nodding, and climbed into the driver's seat. Looking in the rearview mirror though, he scowled. He couldn't see her at all! Hearing her shaking her rattle like no tomorrow, he figured she felt bored too. Sighing, he drove quickly to the store they frequented. 

Smiling again, he got Chika settled into the front seat of a cart, the baby gumming the teething thing Rosa got her because she thought Chika would enjoy it. She didn't have the teeth yet but ah well. Pushing the cart, he felt a little awkward because he was the only father out with their kid right now but... 

Smelling a vegetable, he nodded, bagging it. Chika stared at him before giggling, kicking her feet. He smirked at her, “You laughing at me, huh?” 

Going down the baby aisle, he stroked his chin when he found some strawberries and mandarin oranges in baby mush form. “I wonder which one you'd like more...” 

Throwing them in the basket, he blinked when his phone started to ring. Smirking when he saw his wife's number pop up, he had to admit he was impressed she had gone almost seven hours without checking on them. “Hello, wife.” 

“Hi, hubby. Is everything okay?” 

“Mm hmm.” 

“How is Chika?” She sounded like she was probably kneading her hands, worried. 

“I think we're doing okay. You hold her by the heel of her foot, right?” 

“You're cute.” 

He grinned lazily, turning video on like he'd done for Koji and held it so Rosa could see their kid. “Ah! Hello, mommy's baby!” 

“A gah!” 

Rosa blinked, “Are you two out?” 

“Mm hmm. I'm picking up some things for dinner” Chihaya answered, angling the cart in line. 

“Oh. So you two are really okay?” 

Chihaya smirked, reaching for his wallet to prepare a card for payment, “I think so. Chika even responded to you, didn't she?” 

“A gah!” 

“We're gonna have to work on her vocabulary...and English.” 

“She's five months old, Chihaya” Rosa nyahed. 

Chihaya set the things on the conveyor belt and snorted, “No excuses. Which reminds me: why does _everything_ our kid have to wear have ruffles and lace?” 

“It's cute!” 

“Meh.” 

Swiping the card after hearing some cooing over how adorable Chika was, he managed to get the bags and baby into the car without a problem, mounting and connecting his phone into the car system. “Aww, my baby's like a pro daddy!” 

“I wouldn't go that far” Chihaya snickered, “If Chika was more of a spaz, I definitely would be crying right now.” 

He smiled when he heard her thrashing her rattle again. “It's tough being a baby though. I mean, you can't even sit face forward in a car. I guess I'd cry too.” 

“You're so silly” Rosa laughed, “I'll be home in about an hour. I'm glad to see you two are fine. And I'm still sorry I messed up your day off, sweetie.” 

“Nah, Powderpuff, I can be a little more helpful. I was still able to get in relaxing with Chika. You should be able to depend on me more.” 

Rosa smiled softly, “I'm glad you're willing at least. I have to go but I'll see you soon. I love you both.” 

“You too, baby.” 

Ending the call, he sighed softly as he pulled into their driveway, managing to carry everything inside in one go. Chika needed another diaper change, less vile this time, and he pursed his lips, glancing at the clock. She needed a nap, probably. She had only napped for like fifteen minutes in his lap while playing Bion. Grabbing a bottle and a towel, throwing it over his shoulder, he took Chika and dropped onto the couch, shaking the bottle to disperse warmth. “You're lucky I'm observant, kid. I know a lot of idiot fathers wouldn't even know how to warm a bottle properly.” 

Dropping a bit on his wrist, he nodded proudly, “Of course, maybe it's because your old man also is a cook and knows about these temperature dealies.” 

Chika garbled cutely and he cradled her in his arms, holding the bottle. “I guess I'm trying to make up for the affection I didn't get, Chika-Chi. Daddy wants to be better.” 

Chika rested her tiny hand over his, her lids getting heavy already. He sighed faintly, leaning back, rocking her. Man, could he believe this? Could he believe he was sitting in his own house, waiting for his _wife_ to get home while feeding his _baby_ to get her to take a nap? It was like...family. Just that: family, something he had so little knowledge of but it felt so simple to accept now. Maybe because he really had always wanted a true one... 

Somehow he fell asleep, not sure when. When he awoke, Rosa was curled into his side, her head against his chest, Chika turned into his chest as well. Staring at both the women in his life, he smiled faintly and kissed the top of Rosa's head, stroking Chika's hair. Nice to know he could wake up and it was still here. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _My baby's gonna be a nerd...”_

_Hideyoshi Chihaya groaned as he closed the door to his car, just having gotten off from work. He had stopped to pick up some ingredients for dim sum, something him and Rosa hadn't done in a while and thought maybe he'd get some basket steamers out of the mall. Then he saw the shirts. No, not shirts for him; For Chika._

_Of course he was super apprehensive buying baby stuff. That just so wasn't him. But having taken care of his child maybe four times now, he realized she needed, oh, normal clothes. He was just about through the selection of quasi-normal. While of course he'd suggested the buying of some jeans to his wife, she was yet to do anything so..._

_He got her pink Converses. And some black ones, just to be classic._

_For some reason it amused him, those small pants for babies. They were like adult pants that went through the spin cycle a couple times too many. He got her a half dozen of those with a stretchy waist so she could get some use out of them. It got him how fast she was growing._

_Why was she going to be a nerd? Well, the t-shirts he got her had Mario and the Zelda hearts all cutesified and really just a lot of weird catch phrases. He also got some neutral ones that just had colors. Those seemed safe._

_Pleased with his bounty but wholly embarrassed, he fit the key into the door and looked around. He smiled, Rosa and Chika lying on a blanket, playing it seemed. It felt weird, finding these moments comforting. Almost...soft. It wasn't really him but then he'd trade absolutely nothing for it._

_Rosa looked up, smiling happily, “Look Chika, daddy's home!”_

_He dipped forward when she got to her feet, carrying Chika in one arm and stole a kiss. Kissing the top of Chika's blonde head, he walked into the kitchen. “What are the Hideyoshi ladies up to, hmm?”_

“ _Nothing. Chika just woke from a nap and I got some bills done” Rosa sighed, following him, “You know, boring stuff. How was your day, baby?”_

“ _Eh, pretty normal” he drawled, putting ingredients out on the counter, “I was thinking we could do some dim sum if you're up for it.”_

“ _Ooh, that'd be so good” she gushed, sitting Chika on the counter, “I can make it. I've just been here, playing with Chika. You should relax.”_

_Chihaya snorted, rather passively handing her the bag of clothes. Rosa frowned. “What's this?”_

_Chika actually reached for him, “A jah!”_

“ _My, you've learned another word of babble? I'm impressed” Chihaya snickered, taking her so Rosa could go through the bag._

“ _You bought her clothes?” Rosa gasped._

_Chihaya sighed, nodding, sitting on a stool with a groan, realizing he hadn't been off his feet in quite a while. Chika grabbed his nose as usual, giggling gleefully. “I mean, your stuff for her is...cute. But it's still a little bit of a pain to dress her in if not entirely embarrassing for me to carry her around in because people think apparently I picked that stuff for her.”_

_Rosa stuck out her tongue but laughed softly, “It's definitely you but that's great.”_

“ _Great?”_

_She winked at him and he smiled mischievously, kissing Chika's cheek, “You really do help me add up the good boy points, Chika.”_

Chihaya groaned, satisfied, rolling off of his wife, lying under their sheets for a moment as he caught his breath quietly. Rosa smoothed strands of hair out of her face, her skin silky with sweat, as she sighed. “I guess it kind of sucks we can't have sex the way we used to.” 

“Psh, woman, I'm just glad we can have sex at all” Chihaya snorted, sitting up on his side to look at her. “Carl was telling me he hasn't gotten any in forever, same with the other two.” 

“What a thing to talk about” she smirked, rolling her eyes, reaching up and running her hand down his cheek, “Did I please you?” 

“Always” he assured, grasping her hand in his, kissing her palm. 

Turning over and wrapping her arms around his naked waist, she fell asleep easily. He sat up for a bit and watched her, pondering. It really stood to reason now. Why was his family so different? He could see why the Yagami family valued this so much. Now? Now he could not even fathom what would be going on had he not met Rosa. Probably at Yume, bitter and alone. He said 'probably' because he just really didn't know. When his life was like this, imagining any other way just seemed plain miserable. 

“A gah.” 

Chihaya looked up at the baby monitor, the voice of Chika ringing over it. What was she doing awake? Had they made a loud noise? Rosa was easily stirred like the baby and her were linked by some eternal thread and looked dazed. “Oh, the baby's awake. That's weird.” 

She got up, yawning, and Chihaya scowled, sitting up and burying his face in her neck, kissing, whispering, “Let's take a shower really fast and you get the sheets. Chika might be back to sleep by then.” 

“Okay...” 

No such luck, he groaned but laughed, cocking a brow at his daughter who had managed to turn herself completely the reverse way they left her and on her belly, doing her tummy swim thing. “Young lady, I left you asleep. What's with this?” 

“A gah!” 

Picking her up, he sighed as he walked her back to the bedroom. Rosa had magical powers, she could put her easily back to sleep. The woman smiled, wearing a hoodie sleep dress thing. He got weird stares when they walked around because his wife really did look like she just hit...sixteen. “Aww, look at my pretty babies.” 

Chihaya flustered, climbing into bed and handing her their child, “Meh, I'm not 'pretty'! But she seems pretty awake. Use your mystical boobs.” 

Rosa smirked, hitting his arm, “Hush you. She'll probably be up regardless, she took a few too many naps today.” 

“Great...” Chihaya groaned. 

But Rosa propped up pillows between them, resting Chika so she was partially sitting up, getting a bottle of milk for her and some popcorn. “It's okay, we can watch a movie.” 

“It's midnight!” 

Leave it to Rosa though. She turned on the Disney channel and fell right to sleep. Chika was lifting her bottle to her mouth, drinking it contently as he stared at The Little Mermaid. Okay, this was one other thing he hadn't been looking forward to. He glanced at Chika and had to snicker though. She was staring, enthralled. Great. 

Pressed not to doze himself and tempted to go retrieve his laptop since he somehow ended up babysitting, he started when Chika suddenly...laughed. Like, Chika _giggled_ but he had never heard her _laugh._ He cocked a brow at her, the corner of his mouth lifting. Uh? Well, as long as she was enjoying herself. 

She stopped laughing pretty easily...but then would _randomly_ start up again. Blinking at her, he had to laugh himself. “Jeez, what's so funny, ya' weird?' 

Rosa awoke a little and smiled at Chika, her brows furrowing as well, “What is so funny? Sebastian?” 

“She would have bust a lung by now if it was just Sebastian” Chihaya snickered, glancing at the screen. 

Chika was quiet for a bit so he figured she'd gotten over it. However, when Scuttle came back on the screen, she laughed, very amused, kicking her feet. Chihaya's eyebrows fused and he jabbed her, “So you like the funny birdy, Chika?” 

She babbled and Chihaya stroked her hair with a finger, “You are kinda cute. I wish I was still easily amused by stuff too.” 

“Kinda cute'?” Rosa demanded lightly, playfully. 

“I feel arrogant for calling my clone child absolutely amazingly perfect.” 

Rosa laughed and shut off the television, picking up Chika and turning onto her back, resting the baby and bottle against her chest. Chihaya frowned as Chika fell asleep easily. “What? You said she'd take a few...” 

“Sometimes Chika likes to wind down with a good movie too” Rosa smiled. 

“Scuttle” Chihaya snickered, kissing Chika's temple before opening his eyes slightly, “...Is it weird that I'm happy?” 

“Never” Rosa murmured, kissing him next. 

He dreamed that night of the first time he kissed Rosa and about the first time they slept together, the first time they made love, their first fights. He shook his head at his asshattery for thinking he could trick Rosa into not having a baby. Smiling at Chika when he woke for work the next morning, he figured it wasn't that bad though. 

For the first time in his life he knew exactly what 'together' meant. Nothing could or would get between Rosa and him. Chika really was just an extension of their togetherness and it didn't feel like she was an unwanted addition, she just fit into their whole. Right now, he wasn't sure if he could imagine life without her. Scuttle. That was kind of cute. Rosa was one of the first people he gave a longstanding nickname to, only fitting the other woman in his life was the second. 

When he left that day, his wife dressed for work and Chika wearing her 'n00b' shirt and jeans with the pink Converses, he felt that no matter how bad things got, no matter how bad his day went, he really had fulfilled the best dream. 

Togetherness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is counting using a method that my 'sensei' taught me when I was learning Japanese. The whole song is like “ichi ni in the san, shi is go-ing to be a roku roller. Shichi hachi shichi hachi shichi hachi (repeat). Kuu juu dance with me?”. It was the most idiotic thing EVER though you have to figure it was kind of catchy if I remember it nine years later. Lol. (Ichi ni san shi go roku shichi hachi kuu juu)


	34. Contrast

He's hit rock bottom. 

Hideyoshi Chihaya sat in his car for a long time when he reached his house, staring at the little paper boutique bags he'd found himself in possession of. It wasn't even coherent. He was in the mall getting something for work, saw a baby store, then he was walking out of the mall with baby clothes. Sure, he bought jeans and t-shirts but... 

Not once had he bought a dress. 

It was _simple_. Hideyoshi Rosa liked _complicated_ dresses that had more snaps and buttons and frills than was necessary for any human being. It was a cute little sleeveless dress, cut like a normal shirt, pink at the top and yellow at the skirt with darker pink-orange sash thing. 

Fine, he was allowed a dress. His daughter was his girl. He could get a dress for his girl. But when he found he got the damn thing in a few different color variations, he almost died. And he almost vomited when he realized he'd gotten matching shoes for each variety as well as a slender hairband with a matching colored fake flower on it. Why? 

This sucked. When'd he get...what, paternal? 

Grumbling, finally leaving the car, toting the bag half-heartedly, he opened the door, about to say 'I'm home' but was met by laughter. His eyes narrowed and he smiled tightly. It was a Chika laugh and Chika had a different laugh for people. One for Rosa, for Koji. But his laugh? He shared that with... 

“Max...what a pleasant surprise.” 

Max de Sainte-Coquille grinned, Chika on his stomach as he laid stretched out on the floor. “Hey Binky! Don't pretend you didn't miss me.” 

Chihaya smirked, closing the door behind him, “Uh huh.” 

“Bababa!” Chika declared, backing off Max's stomach and crawling to him. 

God, crawling. He smiled and leaned over, picking her up, “Good, you remember who feeds you in the middle of the night.” 

“Is that you?” teased Max, standing and dusting off his designer jeans. 

Chihaya had to grin, bouncing Chika, “Well, maybe a few times.” 

Max leaned forward and kissed Chika on the lips, cooing, “Your papa's home now, baby bookie. Now, Unca Maxy is going to steal his wife.” 

Chihaya smirked, the woman in question skipping down the steps in a flowered dress and boots, sunglasses on her face, “Ah! Chiyo, you're home!” 

He smiled as she pranced towards him, kissing him, “Max-chan, Chika, and I were going to go get a pedicure and do some shopping.” 

“Scuttle can stay home with me if you want. I think it'd be boring for a seven-month-old to watch you guys get pedicures” Chihaya snickered, “I know it was for me.” 

“Oh, but you just got off work...” Rosa pouted. 

He shrugged, handing her the bag of clothes and escaping to the kitchen much like every time he found himself in possession of new clothes for his kid. Chika gurgled and kissed his cheek as he opened the refrigerator to get some orange juice. “Oi kid.” 

Chihaya smirked at her, nuzzling her cheek. God, she was his girl. Rosa and him had a fight recently and she didn't talk to him for hours. He felt so abandoned and alone but Chika crawled to him and snuggled, kissing his cheek and curling up with him. Good to know he'd get affection from _someone_ . God forbid she ever get mad with him. 

“Jaja?” Chika cooed, reaching for the juice. 

“Maybe I'll share with you. Maybe.” 

She pouted and he snickered, finding her a bottle and diluting a bit for her. He almost jolted when he heard Rosa squeal. “Oh! It's _so_ cute!!” 

Chihaya groaned, giving Chika her bottle as Rosa rushed him, “And you even got her shoes and the little hair bands! Ah!” 

“I'm glad you like it” he said simply, wrapping his arm around her waist, “Because I definitely feel like a freakin' girl for getting all that stuff and even matching it.” 

Max laughed, leaning against the doorway, “Nothing's wrong with knowing how to match, Binky.” 

Chika twirled her hair in her fingers, yawning between sips of her juice. Chihaya grimaced, fighting a yawn as well, “Well, I know what we'll be doing while you guys are away.” 

“Aww” Rosa cooed, kissing him chastely, “Get your rest now...” 

He smiled smugly, “Of course.” The only reason his fall into the sappy side was absolutely worth it. 

“I'll make us all dinner when I get back!” Rosa called, taking Max's arm and waving, “Bye, my sweetie! Let your daddy nap!” 

Chihaya snickered as they closed the door behind them. “She doesn't need to tell you that, huh, Scuttle?” 

Chika made that sweet little mew sound as she buried her face into his neck, her red eyes slowly closing. Yawning again into the back of his hand, he carried her upstairs and set her on the bed between two pillows, not that he'd ever seen Chika go on a rolling spree towards the edge of impending 'ow'. Changing into a t-shirt and some jeans, he crawled into bed and took one of the pillows back. He snickered as Chika immediately started hugging his face. Rosa called her a Snuggle Bunny. He thought she was trying to smother him. 

He smiled solemnly, closing his eyes. Ah well, Scuttle obviously had worked her way into his 'closed-off-to-children' heart. She was that little bit of him and Rosa. That little bit that he found awake yet quiet, just staring up at her unicorns and stars in the morning. Or she would sit in his lap while he played Bion just as calm as could be. He'd been freaked when she stood looking ready to slam some keys recently, thinking that was over. No, she pointed at the game version of himself cutely. Chihaya supposed he was 'bababa' because that's what she said, like she figured out that's who he was controlling. So adorable _and_ smart. He explained game mechanics to her even though he knew she had absolutely _no_ idea what he was talking about or really if he was talking to her most likely. But she seemed to listen... 

Chihaya snickered sleepily when maybe an hour and a half later he heard Max and Rosa whispering loudly about how cute they were and smirked, narrowing his eyes when he saw a flash. “Hey.” 

“Oh, your hubby-chan's awake” Max blinked. 

Rosa giggled, walking over and brushing his bangs from his forehead, kissing it, “You can keep napping, sweetie, but Chika will be wound up to the moon if I let her sleep anymore.” 

Chihaya yawned, sitting up, “Nah, I'm good, baby. C'mere, Scuttle.” 

Chika whined her displeasure, waking and giving him a look that reminded him exactly of him. He snickered and kissed her cheek, “That's my look, young lady. C'mon, let's go watch your favorite movie.” 

Max reached out and took her, “Yeaaaa! Let's go, Chika. _Under the sea, under the sea, darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me!”_

Chika squealed delightedly and Chihaya smirked, hugging Rosa's waist as she hugged his neck, Max skipping off downstairs. “That _could_ be his kid.” 

“No way” Rosa laughed, “Max-chan's just the fun uncle.” 

Standing, he hugged her tight, getting in a few passionate kisses before trembling, “Mmm, _f—k._ Later, baby, later.” 

“Of course” she purred, “ But! I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

He blinked as she took his hand, leading him to their kitchen. She turned on the internet radio and started gathering ingredients, “So I was talking to my Katie. They wanted to come and visit us for a little bit, her, Carl, and Kaoru.” 

Chihaya cocked a brow, sitting at the counter and getting his newspaper reader, “Why? I mean, we'll probably get some free time during the winter, right?” 

“Just a vacation, I guess. They need to escape from their lives some times too, you know?” Rosa nodded, chopping some vegetables. 

“I guess” Chihaya shrugged, “Around when?” 

“Early next month. I already asked for some time off or at least some work at home.” 

“Well, I can't necessarily do that but I'll see if I can free up time” Chihaya nodded slowly. 

“Sounds good” she smiled happily, dancing around as she got a bowl, “I'm so excited! I haven't seen Kaoru since he was a newborn.” 

Chihaya blinked absently at Rosa, “You know, I'm not saying this to be mean but Katie definitely didn't melt away her baby pounds like you.” 

“Well it certainly wasn't easy” Rosa scoffed with a sigh, doing a little twirl, “Plus I'm still not quite back to my original weight.” 

“Are you kidding?” scowled Chihaya, “I mean, if you're counting your rack, sure, those are definitely bigger.” 

He laughed as Rosa chucked a carrot stem at him, “I love you!” 

“Whatever!” 

He smiled devilishly at her as she pouted at him from the other side of the counter, her arms crossed, “Whatcha gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?” 

“I'll kill you!” she laughed as he rushed her around the counter, running. 

“Whatcha gonna do with all that ass? All that ass inside those jeans?” 

Rosa giggles doubled when he caught her against the counter, playfully tickling her, “You-you are _so_ not getting any tonight!” 

“Psh, it's your fault for making me listen to that horrible song about tits and ass!” 

“Hey, we are watching a G-rated movie in here, ya kinks!” Max called from the living room. 

Chihaya laughed at that, hugging Rosa tight, “I love every part of you.” 

Rosa sighed, smiling, “Yea, yea. You're just incorrigible.” 

“Always” he purred, “Now let me help you cook so we can feed and kick Max out of here so we can have some us time.” 

He'd called his dad recently and the man didn't pick up. He'd heard Hideyoshi Industries was going through some huge merger with another company so he figured he was busy. But still, he left a message saying he was really enjoying life. That was all. He guessed that was a weird thing to call for but he realized that his feelings as a father may not be the same as his own. Of course, he did text back, 'I knew you would'. 

Smiling when he sat with his family, including Max, he felt all dandy for wondering how other people could live any other way... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh Kaoru, sweetie, it's okay. I know the plane was different but...” 

Katie bounced her only son on her lap, completely exasperated, in the back of the taxi they had gotten from the airport. He hadn't stopped crying once since. She knew when his ears popped going up in the ultra jet it was all downhill from there. 

His shrieking escalated and she grimaced, glaring at Carl who was actually listening to music to drown it all out. “Can you help me a little for once?” 

His brown eyes blinked at her, “He doesn't ever let me hold him without bursting into tears.” 

“Because you almost never do!” 

Carl looked annoyed, “Katie, please. Look, I mean, it's not much I can do.” 

“Of course” she said shortly over Kaoru's sobs. 

“You can't blame me! I mean, I'm not the only one that has trouble with kids! And you'll think I'm probably doing okay once we see Chihaya and Chika. I doubt he even acknowledges her existence” Carl grunted, “He told me he didn't want a kid even when Rosa was pregnant.” 

“Yea, well, that's just horrible” Katie grunted, “My poor Rosie.” 

But she wouldn't sympathize for Rosa. No, she'd commiserate because Carl really barely ever lifted a finger to help her. She shopped, she took care of the children, cleaned. Carl went to work, would come home and play video games, and if she was _lucky_ he'd play with the kids for a little while. Of course, she was holding Kaoru because he really didn't seem to care for his father much. Or anyone except her. She groaned, almost laughing at the horrid irony. She had managed to create a mama's boy too. 

Sighing as Carl leaned forward and paid their driver when they arrived at the beautiful Hideyoshi home, she was quasi-confused that there was a garden. Rosa used to keep a garden when they were younger but there was no way she had time for that now. Maybe she just had a gardener. 

Carl at least toted the bags, she thought sarcastically. Her stud, that's all. He carried stuff sometimes and knocked her up but all the rest was her job. Grimacing, she shook her head rapidly and sighed. Kaoru was choking as he apparently tried to calm himself. It'd fail but she gave him points for trying. 

Ringing the doorbell, she remembered she hadn't actually seen Rosa since she gave birth. She wondered what she looked like... 

The door opened and her eyes widened for a moment before she hid it. 

She looked like the past. 

Rosa, slender as ever, smiled brightly, “Katie!” 

“Rosa, oh my God, you look amazing!” Katie gasped, hugging her, “And so...vibrant!” 

She waved them inside and laughed, “Thanks, I guess. You look like you could definitely use a vacation though! Don't worry, I have spas and everything planned for us while you're here.” 

It sounded like heaven. Unbelievable heaven. “Oh, well...” Katie laughed slowly. 

Rosa gave Carl a hug before smiling at Kaoru, “Why hello, sweetie! So cute! I can't believe he's a year old already.” 

“I know” Katie smiled with a sigh as he burst into tears, “He's...quite the handful.” 

Looking around, she was a little floored that she didn't see Chika. Her kids were an extension of her body now, they weren't ever not with her. “So where's your baby?” 

“With Chihaya upstairs. He's dressing her” Rosa clapped. 

Katie stared at her, as did Carl who was rather silent. “...I'm sorry, you said Chihaya's...dressing her?” 

“Oh yea. He had dressed her in one of the t-shirts and jeans he usually puts her in but I wanted her to wear the cute little dress he picked out for her. He got shoes and a headband to match too” Rosa smiled brightly. 

“...I'm sorry, Chihaya's bought clothes for her?” 

Rosa blinked and suddenly, like almost a hallucination, Chihaya meandered down the steps, wearing a pair of jeans and a dark shirt, indeed in his arms... 

Cute as a button, Chika had on a cute dress and pretty little soft pink shoes, even a matching pacifier in her mouth. But Katie was more lost on Chihaya holding her after having dressed her. 

“Chika wanted me to inform you that she was perfectly comfortable in her jeans and tee” Chihaya said dryly. 

Rosa giggled, giving him a kiss, “I know but she'll be okay.” 

Chihaya smiled some, giving Chika to Rosa, “Hey, you guys look...dead. Was the ride long?” 

“Uh, well, not really...” Carl smiled very slowly, shaking Chihaya's hand and amiably giving him a male embrace. 

Katie smiled quickly, regaining her composure despite her disbelief as Chihaya gave her a slight hug, “Well, you look well. Both of you do.” 

Katie winced as Kaoru's cries resumed even louder than before. Chihaya's brows creased and he started poking Kaoru's cheek, “Hey kid, we don't hear that sound around here.” 

Before Katie could ask what that meant, Rosa pranced over, “Here, lemme hold him!” 

“Oh, that's...” 

But Katie found herself in possession of Chika, the baby looking into her face as if trying to process who she was but unlike Kaoru, who cried if even Leona held him, she held Katie's shoulders and made some gurgle sounds. “Oh, hello sweetie” she gushed, almost relaxed not to be holding a rather overly emotional baby for once. All her kids were a bit sensitive. 

“Oh, Kaoru, what's wrong?” pouted Rosa as Kaoru sobbed and cried, kicking her a little. 

Katie flinched, “Well, uh, he's a mama's boy so let me take him back...” 

“Uh-ho no, that ends with _this_ generation” Chihaya snorted, shocking Katie by taking him from Rosa. 

Carl looked a little apprehensive for whatever reason, “He doesn't really like anyone _except_ Katie. He certainly doesn't like me so if you want peace...” 

“That sucks” Chihaya said simply, almost like he was ignoring Carl, bouncing Kaoru gently, “Listen up, buddy, you're not going to be cool with the ladies if you're a mama's boy. No chick wants a boy they have to baby.” 

Kaoru choked, “Mama?” 

Chihaya's eyes crossed, exclaiming as if this was shocking, “Oh my God, he talks!” 

Rosa smirked at him, “Kaoru's older than Chika, remember?” 

“That's _so_ freaky. What else do you say?” Chihaya questioned, jabbing him more. 

Katie hid a gape as Kaoru did stop crying, waving at Chihaya's hand, not upset, but as if he were exasperated. 'Cut that out, man'. Chihaya wiped Kaoru's tears away and smirked, “You're a man, you don't have to cry like that for your mama. She's not going anywhere.” 

Carl just gazed at this like it was just _impossible,_ Kaoru sitting in Chihaya's arms, looking around quietly. Chihaya's brow drooped, bouncing Kaoru a little, “He's definitely a little more chunky than Scuttle.” 

“Scuttle...?” Katie asked slowly. 

“Chika” Rosa smiled, “Chihaya calls her Scuttle.” 

“...Oh...” 

Kaoru turned towards Katie and stared at her for a long time rather weirdly. Katie smiled at him confusedly. This may have truly been the first time he was sitting calmly in someone else's arms to look at her so she didn't really know what to make of his expression. However... 

He started pulling away from Chihaya, reaching for Katie. He didn't whine and wasn't in tears but she noticed he was now directing his look at Chika. Rosa laughed, taking Chika, “Aww, he's jealous.” 

Katie groaned at that, taking her son back and smirked at him as he almost leered at Chika, “Figures.” 

Chihaya snorted, taking Chika at ease from Rosa, walking towards the kitchen, “You guys take a seat. I'll get some tea and...bottles.” 

Katie smiled quickly as Rosa had them sit on their nice couches, sitting on another extension, “Your house is so pretty, Rosa. And you keep it so clean...” 

“Oh, I could see it being a wreck if it weren't for my Chiyo” Rosa laughed with a sigh, “Work and everything else is stressful but when he's home with Chika he manages to get in mopping and stuff.” 

“...You actually leave him with Chika?” Katie asked carefully. 

Rosa frowned, “Yea, Chihaya's really good with her. Why?” 

“Oh, nothing, I just can't imagine leaving the kids with this guy” Katie smiled tightly at Carl. 

Carl smiled nervously, looking over his shoulder, “Uh, hey, Chihaya, get in here, man! We haven't talked in a few weeks!” 

Chihaya appeared, expertly carrying the tea tray and Chika, sitting and pouring each of them tea. Chika had a bottle in her mouth and actually raised a wispy brow at Kaoru who just stared at her weirdly. Katie found herself laughing, “Kaoru, stop looking at her like that!” 

Chika put down her bottle, sitting across Rosa's lap, and picked up another that had been prepared, handing it to... 

“Aww, she's so sweet” Katie cooed as she held it out to Kaoru. 

Kaoru seemed perplexed by the offering, taking it and tipping the nipple to his mouth. Katie almost gasped, recalling her son's fickleness. “Oh wait, he likes it--” 

He drank it and no shrieks came, interrupting her remark as he leaned back against her stomach, lounging, appearing satisfied. “I'm master bottle warmer” Chihaya said smugly, “I mean, temperature plays a massive rule in cooking. I'd imagine you're pretty beast at that too, Carl.” 

“Uh, yea...” 

Chika suddenly giggled, crawling out of Rosa's lap to Chihaya's, grabbing his shirt and stretching it back and forth. Chihaya just blinked at her and Katie felt surprisingly irked. “So is Chika a daddy's girl?” 

Carl himself winced at that and Rosa smiled, “I think she is.” 

“Whatever. Chika will take whatever warm body she can find. If Kaoru weren't over there, she'd probably be all over you two” Chihaya snorted, poking her. 

“She is a pretty affectionate baby” Rosa said thoughtfully. 

Katie just nodded and blinked as Chika wobbled to her feet, holding Chihaya's shirt tightly for support and smiled at him happily. It was...so cute. And it felt so wrong! 

But Chihaya just stared at her rather blankly as she started to babble, “A gah jah bah!” 

Chihaya blinked rapidly between half closed eyes at her as she started to wobble, “A bah gah jah!” 

“What have I told you?” Chihaya finally said. He seemed rather stern...”Don't speak to me until you learn English.” 

Katie couldn't help laugh, raising a brow, as Chika still spoke to him, “A pajah!” 

“I don't know your dialect of gabble, I'm sorry” Chihaya said rather dryly. 

“Jah!” 

Chihaya shook his head, closing his eyes, “No.” 

“Gah!” 

“No.” 

“Bah!” 

“No.” 

He smirked, rolling his eyes as Chika bounced a little and kissed his cheek, “That's right, all you women ignore me.” 

“That's so...cute” Katie commented, slowly drinking her tea, no more able to accept this adorable display than before. Forcing another smile, she tilted her head, “So she's not a daddy's girl, you say, Chihaya?” 

“Nah, she'll turn on me in a heartbeat. Like when she wants a cozy nap, she know who's the soft one for the job” Chihaya nodded and gestured boobs. 

Katie snickered as Rosa hit him, scoffing, “Don't let his jerky ways confuse you. She naps with him just as much as me.” 

“Yea, yea.” 

“Well, you know, Carl's always saying how you two are on Bion playing together. Does Chika let you do that?” Katie questioned, crossing her arms, trying to get a scope on why everything, yet again, worked so amazingly for them. 

Chihaya pet Chika's head as she sat in his lap, drinking her milk again, “Oh yea, Chika sits in my lap and watches me play. Or naps or whatever suits her.” 

Katie groaned internally. Kaoru would _never_ let that happen. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but give Carl a bit of a sulky look. 

“ _Oh my God_ , will you _stop_?” 

Katie frowned, quickly looking back because of the peeved sound of Chihaya's voice. He looked irritated and actually rather disturbed, glowering at Chika who was pulling the top of her dress away from her body and staring down. Katie laughed again, surprised, “What's wrong?” 

“I think Chika-chan is trying to figure out where her boobs are...” Rosa smirked at the positively disgruntled look on Chihaya's face, “I guess because her mama has some pretty noticeable ones. Chihaya can't stand it though.” 

Chihaya glared pointedly at Rosa, “I am _not_ your father.” 

“I know, sweetie” Rosa cooed, kissing him. 

Katie couldn't remember the last time she kissed Carl and wondered when the last time she'd desired such a thing. “Why are you not Koji-papa?” 

“I am _not_ going to be freaked out because my daughter may have quasi...sexual...” he cringed and just shrugged, “Nope, not me.” 

“You have at least eleven years to worry about breasts” Rosa said dryly. 

“The heck are you talking about?! _Eleven_?! I thought girls didn't develop--” 

“Mine started coming in around eleven” Rosa stroked her chin. 

Chihaya stared at her before looking down at Chika... “...Okay...I can...live with that.” 

“Doesn't seem like it” Katie grinned. 

Chihaya groaned and glanced at his watch, “Well, I need to go to work for at least a few hours...” 

“Uh, mind if I come with?” Carl finally said, breaking his silence. 

“Yea, sure” blinked Chihaya, standing, still holding Chika before looking at her solemnly, “...Your old man's sorry he yelled, okay? Just...stop staring down your shirt.” 

“A gah.” 

“I hope that means, 'absolutely, papa. No way will I ever wonder about when I'll have boobs'” Chihaya interpreted before kissing her sweetly, “See you when I get home, Scuttle.” 

He leaned over, giving Chika to Rosa and kissed his wife, “Have a good time, baby. Love you.” 

“Love you too. Have a good day at work” Rosa returned. 

Standing up straight, Chihaya grabbed a bag and waved for Carl, “C'mon, Scatterbrain. I have to get in before my other wacky assistant manager burns my place to the ground.” 

“Uh, 'kay...” 

Rosa walked them to the door, Katie behind her. Smiling, Rosa closed the door as Chihaya entered his car. 

“ _Oh my God_ , you have to be kidding me!” 

“ _Dude, what is WITH you?!”_

Rosa gaped, startled, at Katie who was gawking at her in disbelief, “It's _impossible_. It is impossible that your husband, Mister Not-Kid-Friendly is-is a _good_ dad!” 

“ _You said you didn't WANT kids your entire existence and now that you have one, you're-you're like Father of the Year!?”_

_Chihaya cocked a brow at Carl, driving down the street, “I'm not THAT great a dad. But what's the issue? Wouldn't you be more pissed if I was a bad dad?”_

“Did you expect Chihaya to be a mean father?” questioned Rosa, puzzled, as she set Chika on the floor near Kaoru. 

“Of course not but I didn't expect him to be so... _loving._ ” 

“ _Well, it'd be lame if you were a bad dad but-but you're like...I dunno, overdoing it! I mean, what is this?! You're not that much of an affectionate type!”_

Rosa propped her hands on her hips, giving her old friend a look, “What's this about?” 

“ _What the hell's your problem?”_

“I'm just—ooh! You have no idea how useless Carl is! I can't get him to lift a finger to help me around the house or with the kids but you can actually leave Chika with Chihaya and he can clean?” Katie tossed her arms up, exasperated, “And _oh my God_ , he buys clothes for her! And he actually holds her! Carl never holds Kaoru so he's attached to _me_ at the hip! But Chihaya actually chooses to hold Chika!” 

“ _You're making ME look bad!”_

Rosa tapped her cheek, cocking a brow, “That is a little odd. I could have sworn that out of the entire guy group Carl is the only one that wanted kids and he's letting you do all the work...?” 

“ _Maybe you just need to stop sucking then.”_

_Carl leered as they entered Chihaya's store. He waved a hand at his employees, introducing him, “This is Carl, my old assistant manager from my Japan days. His English blows so it's best not to speak to him.”_

_Carl did just raise a brow at him and his employees said a hearty 'konichiwa' before getting back to business. Chihaya led Carl back to the kitchen, looking through a list of inventory, “Anyway, I don't think I'm that strange with Chika.”_

“ _You're HYPER strange with Chika! You have a nickname for her!”_

“ _She's my Scuttle!”_

“ _See?! That's weird enough for you to even THINK!”_

_Chihaya sulked, shrugging awkwardly as he got out some flour, “Sue me, I was blessed with a good kid. She's the anti-spaz, she's actually very good company, and I have to say pretty damn cute. I couldn't have asked for a better kid to suit me.”_

_Carl glared, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed, “You REALLY take care of her, all by yourself?”_

“ _It's not brain surgery” Chihaya said dryly._

“ _I could NEVER take care of my kids! Kaoru-Kaoru hates me! Like every time I tried to pick him up, he'd be in tears!”_

“ _He's a baby. Why the hell would your baby hate you?”_

_Carl threw his hands up, “I dunno! And the girls, they're crazy! I can't even understand how they get so nuts or why Katie allows it!”_

“ _Well, sounds like you're a useless lump leaving your wife to take care of three kids single-handed. I bet they are out of control” snorted Chihaya._

“ _Ooh-- look, you're not helping, especially showing off!”_

“ _Showing off?”_

“ _Yea!”_

“ _Oi, Mr. Miyagi?”_

_Chihaya smirked at Manny, his waiter appearing out of nowhere, “What?”_

“ _Here's the thing you wanted made. My bro said it came out pretty damn well. I think the Little Miss will like it” the fellow replied, handing him a box._

“ _Oh wow, that was fast” Chihaya blinked, seeming surprised._

_Manny snorted, “You gave him some plenty healthy incentive to work on it.”_

_Chihaya snickered, “I guess. Thanks, man.”_

_Carl glanced after the guy as he went to serve a table, “ANYWAY, can you not be so cool? At least while I'm here so Katie won't think I'm a failure.”_

“ _Because you are?”_

“ __Chihaya!”  
  


“ _Okay, whatever...”_

Katie sighed, pretty relaxed though irritated it took a glass of red wine at noon to do that as her and Rosa sat in the living room. The babies were down for a nap and they were just talking. She forgot what that was... 

“Well honey, maybe you need to talk to Carl. Tell him you're overwhelmed and you need his help” Rosa frowned. 

“Carl was raised with nannies and servants off the ying-yang, Rosa. He doesn't know how to take care of anything” muttered Katie. 

Rosa wasn't convinced. “Chiyo had servants growing up just like Carl.” 

“Chihaya's a different animal, Rosa. Carl would have never left home if it _wasn't_ for Chihaya, you know that, right?” Katie said with a grave sigh, rolling her eyes as she lifted the glass to her lips, looking at Kaoru who was stirring, “And Kaoru's such a little spaz...” 

“Oh Katie, he's your baby.” 

“I love him to death, don't worry” Katie smiled with a groan as he started to cry loudly, “Just wish he wasn't so clingy...” 

Chika, sleeping next to Kaoru on the mat, opened her scarlet eyes and gave one of the most Chihaya-ish expressions ever to Kaoru like 'seriously? No, for real, seriously?'. He rubbed his blue eyes furiously, weeping for whatever reason, and Katie sighed, starting to go to him. 

Chika rubbed her face as well, looking completely disgruntled before grabbing her pacifier which had fallen out of her mouth as she napped and actually pushed it into Kaoru's mouth. Katie paused, shocked, and Kaoru looked very startled. Chika turned over on her other side, like an irritated spouse and went back to sleep, even tugging the blanket with her. Katie had to bite her lip, very amused, as Kaoru gave her a look almost like 'what's your problem, woman?'. What was more surprising was he lied back down and went back to sleep as well. Rosa smirked, blinking, “Sorry. That _is_ Chihaya's kid...” 

Katie laughed, “It's fine. I'm glad someone else has a hold on him too. She's too adorable.” 

“Yea” Rosa chuckled, shaking her head, “I'm just lucky, Katie. I mean, Chihaya could very well be like Carl. He didn't even want our kid. If Chika cried a lot or was a hassle, he'd probably be very disinterested.” 

Katie sighed, “Maybe...” 

“You nap, dear. I'm going to go get some work done” Rosa suggested. 

“Nap...? God, what is that?” Katie laughed wearily. 

“Fun” Rosa winked, gesturing her to lie down, putting their throw over her, “I'll take care of Kaoru if he wakes up, sweetie. You just try to get in some shut eye.” 

Katie almost wanted to cry, “Thanks.” 

Things really could be different, she realized. But it had to start with Carl. She was doing all she could and she'd never felt so alone in her life. He had to shape up, he was a father now. She believed he could do it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I will promise nothing of the sort!” 

“Come on! Just while I'm here!” 

“So Rosa and Chika can hate me? Hell no!” 

Shomura Carl sulked as Chihaya walked up the steps to his house, carrying the box he'd received from Manny, “J-just for _now,_ stop being so...nice!” 

“Fine, Carl. I will be an ass to my sweet baby daughter for _you_ ” Chihaya snorted, pushing the key into the door. 

“Thanks” grumbled Carl. 

Entering, Chihaya declared loudly, “Tadaima.” 

Carl blinked, surprised to find his wife laughing, sitting on the couch with Rosa. When he came home in Japan, it was to screaming and insanity. No, no, Kaoru was actually giggling too, chasing after the delighted Chika who was crawling away happily. Damn it, did everything they touch just turn ideal? 

Chika sat up, squeeing, “Bababa!” 

Carl glowered expectantly at Chihaya as the baby crawled over, reaching up for him. He expected Chihaya to just stare down at her or something. Chihaya swooped her up, kissing her chubby cheeks, “Hey, Scuttle. Daddy has something for you.” 

Carl had to force himself not to gawk at this instant betrayal as Chihaya took out of the box a stuffed animal version of The Little Mermaid's 'Scuttle'. Chika squealed very loudly and Chihaya smiled as she took it, staring it over, fascinated, “Glad you like it, kid.” 

Setting her back on the floor, Chika managed to crawl with one hand to Kaoru and gabbled, as if showing and explaining it to him. Kaoru started to pull away, leaning away from it, looking at the toy almost fearfully. Carl was ready for the waterworks but was blank when Chika actually seemed to leer at Kaoru before pushing the stuffed animal in his face, pushing him over with it. Carl's eyes widened and Rosa scowled, “Chika, you have been abusing Kaoru all day. Stop it.” 

Kaoru didn't even cry, much to Carl's surprise, just pouting at Chika as she hugged her stuffed animal before crawling off under the couch. Katie frowned, “Uh?” 

“That's where her stash of toys are” Chihaya snickered, walking and leaning over, kissing Rosa, “Hey baby.” 

“Hi sweetie. How was work?” Rosa questioned, brushing hairs from his eyes. 

“Eh, it was okay...” 

Carl smiled nervously as Katie just blinked at him. Back home, if he even started to ask her about her day, it turned into a long horrible story about how the girls misbehaved and Kaoru cried himself into a fever. He...kind of stopped asking. 

Kaoru stood, frowning, before going to where Chika disappeared, kneeling and peeking under, looking for her. Chika emerged pretty randomly, squealing and tackling Kaoru. He made a yelp sound but laughed as they started wrestling. Carl really didn't think he'd ever seen his son this content. He was a super unhappy baby, it seemed... 

“Hey, hey, that's my daughter, punk” Chihaya said dryly, picking them both up. 

Katie laughed...Carl glanced at her. She was unhappy a lot lately too. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. Rosa stood, giggling, kissing Chika's forehead, “I'm going to make dinner, baby. You guys relax and play Bion or something.” 

The pink haired woman grabbed Katie's hand, “Come on, sweetie, you can keep me company.” 

“Oh, but...” Katie said reluctantly, glancing at Kaoru. 

“He'll be fine. I swear I won't drop him” Chihaya joked, cocking a brow as Chika started poking Kaoru who poked back, “Besides, Chika's manning him up.” 

Katie grinned, leaning over and kissing Kaoru, “You tell Chihaya you're already tough.” 

“Maybe our definitions of 'tough' are different...” 

Katie smirked, hitting his arm before going off. Carl seethed internally. Kaoru wasn't crying at all in Chihaya's arms and he even got kissed by Katie and didn't want to go with her...? “Um, what happened to what we discussed, Chihaya?” 

“Jeez, have we really been away from each other _that_ long that you don't recognize my sarcasm?” Chihaya sighed, sitting on the couch and grabbing his laptop nearby, “C'mon, let's play.” 

“Chihaya--” 

Chihaya set the kids on the floor and Carl just relented. A little irritated regardless, he retrieved his laptop, logging on. “I thought Chika sat in your lap.” 

“She's entertaining company” Chihaya said simply. 

Carl sulked, listening to his wife and Rosa chatter as he did a mission with Chihaya. He was half tempted to kill Chihaya's character out of annoyance. Why was he so good? Damn it... 

Occasionally he looked up and saw though that Chihaya got that glazed over look he got when he was in the zone. He snorted. Some parent. Their kids could do something dangerous... 

Chika cried. Chihaya jolted like he'd been slapped clean across the face, his eyes wide, glancing to the floor quickly. Chika was sitting on her haunches, her little face red as she wept big tears. The thing that got Carl was Kaoru looked absolutely mortified. He usually would break into tears because other babies were crying. It looked like he might have gotten too rough for Chika's taste though and he probably didn't know what to do with being the _cause_ of another baby's tears. Chihaya set down his laptop, his eyes narrowed a little. Carl actually was a little afraid for his son, “Hey, hey, Kaoru didn't mean it...” 

Chika wept, rubbing her face, and Kaoru pouted, “Sawwy...” 

Chihaya's purple eyes narrowed even more when Kaoru, most likely copying the method his mother used to cease his tears, kissed her cheek. Chika sniveled, looking at him... before shoving him over, “A jah!” 

“O-kay, that's enough of this” Chihaya stood, picking up both kids, resettling on the couch. He put Kaoru right next to him, weirdly enough, setting the laptop back on his knees and snuggling Chika, looking rather expressionless though he was wiping away her stray tears. “You're okay, right?” 

Chika gabbled, “A gah.” 

“Good. Don't freak me out like that, my Scuttle doesn't cry. Give papa a kiss.” 

Carl stared incredulously as Chika kissed him and he looked down at Kaoru who was very silent and looked like he was going to cry now. But Chihaya patted his head, admonishment lacking from his voice. “No harm. Just be careful...and don't kiss my daughter.” 

Kaoru looked up and Carl wanted to punch Chihaya just out of exasperation because Kaoru looked pleased. He probably didn't understand much of what Chihaya said but that he wasn't getting yelled at probably meant it was okay. Katie finally came in, frowning, “Is everything okay? I just realized that was Chika crying.” 

“We're peachy” Chihaya said simply, “Kaoru must've hit her eye or something by accident.” 

“Kaoru” Katie scowled. 

“We're good” Chihaya repeated, “He didn't do anything wrong...except kiss her.” 

Carl gaped a little at him and Katie smiled with a laugh, leaning over to Chika, “You okay, baby? Kaoru likes you a lot, he didn't mean to hurt you.” 

Chika blinked, “A jah.” 

“Jeez, we need to work on your vocabulary” Chihaya snorted, kissing the top of her head. 

Katie laughed again and picked up Kaoru, “Come on, baby. You haven't hung out with _me_ all day and I'm starting to get a little jealous.” 

“Mama” he gurgled contently, kissing her cheek too. 

“Oh, aren't we sweet?” 

Carl groaned internally as his wife sent him a look like, 'no thanks to you' as she walked back to the kitchen. He sulked as he peeked up from his laptop occasionally to see that Chika indeed sat in Chihaya's lap, completely behaving. This was ridiculous. 

Her head started to lull though, left and right. When it did a full roll around, her eyes popped open as if she were startled. Chihaya looked down at her, cocking a brow, “Uh, you okay there?” 

She pressed her cheek to his chest, looking ready to go to sleep but Rosa happened to walk in with some snacks, noticing. “Chihaya, it's too late for her to nap. She'll be up either super early or won't go to sleep tonight.” 

Chihaya frowned and picked her up, bouncing her a little in the crook of his arm, “Just a little while longer, Scuttle, then you can go to sleep, okay?” 

Chika yawned and actually did sit in his lap, albeit wobbly. She started to sway almost drunkenly and her eyes shut before she miserably opened them. Leaning forward, she finally started to whine, rubbing her eyes. “Bababa...” 

“Aww, Chika...” Chihaya frowned more before looking over his shoulder, “Rosa, she's really tired, baby. I'm off tomorrow so I'll wake up or whatever with her.” 

Rosa peeked out, frowning as well, “I guess.” 

Chihaya relaxed Chika against his stomach, typing with one hand, rubbing her back with the other, “Go on to sleep, Chika-chi.” 

Chika's bright eyes closed and her mouth fell open, her light breathing the only other sound besides Chihaya's orders. Carl didn't really hear them but... 

...What the hell? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Carl groaned, turning over in the guest bed sleepily when he heard a light tapping on the door. Ugh, 9 am...? But Katie sat up slowly, yawning, “Coming, Rosie...” 

Carl scowled as she got up, going to the dresser where she'd set some clothes Rosa gave her, “Where are you going so early...?” 

“I'd usually be awake by now anyway” Katie said simply but smiled, “But for once Kaoru's still asleep so Rosa and I are going jogging.” 

“Jogging...?” frowned Carl, confused. 

She changed into the stretchy sweat pants and oversized t-shirt, saying rather quietly, “You can't tell me you didn't notice I'm a little bit...” 

His wife trailed off but instead just went into the bathroom. Carl scowled. A little what? He blinked when Kaoru suddenly stirred, whining a little. Well, whatever, that plan was out the door. Katie looked out and sighed, “Oh, Kaoru...” 

He stood in the travel crib, waving for her as he whined. Rosa appeared at the door, wearing a sporty tank top and yoga pants, her hair in a sloppy bun. “Ready, sweetie?” 

“Oh...I can't. He woke up...” Katie sighed slowly. 

Rosa waved a hand, “Bring him! I get more of a work out bringing Chika anyway.” 

Katie raised a brow but scratched her cheek, “Uh, sure. Let me get him dressed...” 

She got him settled in a sort of jogging suit for babies and walked out. Carl attempted to go to sleep but failed. He was so bothered. A day and Katie already looked so much more relaxed. What...what was it that they did right? 

Grumbling, he wandered downstairs to get some milk, hoping to get in a little more shut eye, but was startled to find Chihaya stretched out on the couch, Chika lying on top of him. Thing was, she wasn't asleep. Quietly relaxed there, it looked like something out of a magazine shoot, Chihaya sleeping pretty heavily. But Chika didn't protest or crawl away. 

...Damn it. 

The women came down the steps suddenly, Rosa carrying a pair of tiny jeans and a little shirt with a mini hoodie. She smiled, kneeling by Chika and saying, whispering, “Good morning, my precious. Look at your poor papa. He's too old to sleep on the couch like this.” 

Chika giggled and Chihaya groaned in his sleep. Rosa chuckled, kissing his forehead before picking Chika up. “Come on, princess, we're going jogging.” 

Carl could only see carrying babies while jogging being awkward. Alas, he wasn't sure he was surprised that Rosa had two stroller looking things. Katie gasped, snapping Kaoru in, “I've never even thought about this...” 

Carl watched as they rushed off, chattering, before leering at Mr. Perfect Dad. Looking around to make sure everyone was really gone, he kicked Chihaya in the shin which had slid off the couch. 

“I'll kill you, bitch.” 

“Oh, so you're awake, huh?” snorted Carl, “I'm surprised you don't want to go jogging with your perfect little family!” 

“I usually do but ugh, I'm groggy...” grumbled Chihaya, sitting up before standing, scratching his belly. 

Carl noted that Chihaya actually seemed more muscular than he ever had, walking towards the kitchen. “So you still work out, huh?” 

“Yea, I go with Manny to the gym. He'll make me box and stuff...” Chihaya yawned, grabbing the carton of orange juice from the fridge. 

Carl sat, cocking a brow, as Chihaya started to make breakfast, “...You'll wake up this early, even on a day off?” 

“Well, until the kid's a lazy teenager that doesn't want to wake up before five, yea” Chihaya grimaced, rubbing his neck as if it were sore, “Besides, if I want to really play Bion with you guys I have to get up early anyway.” 

This surprised Carl and Chihaya started to scramble eggs, throwing in random ingredients, “So...Carl...” 

“...What?” 

“Why...does your kid hate you?” Chihaya said slowly with as much tact as Chihaya ever offered. 

Carl glared, “Maybe because I'm not an amazing dad like you.” 

Chihaya rolled his eyes, brewing coffee, “It's really not that hard, Carl. I just love my kid the way I want to be loved, I guess.” 

Carl's eyes narrowed slightly and Chihaya turned away, “Just...come on. You were the guy that I expected to be a great dad. You were so excited about it once upon a time...” 

Considering that, Carl sighed to himself. What had happened? 

Reality. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Woah_ , _woah_!” 

Rosa blinked languidly at her husband as he appeared from upstairs, beaming over to where she was sitting, covering Chika's eyes, “What the heck is this, letting my innocent baby look at a naked boy?!” 

Katie smirked at Chihaya, changing Kaoru's diaper, “They're _babies_ , Chihaya.” 

“I don't care! The later she knows that thing exists, the better!” grunted Chihaya, picking up Chika as she giggled. 

Katie laughed, rather skillfully putting a clean diaper on Kaoru, standing him up and fixing his clothes. “I hope you know you _definitely_ sound like Koji-papa.” 

Chihaya cringed and tossed Chika over his shoulder, “Yea, well...I'll fix that!” 

Rosa snickered, shaking her head, standing, “You'll be okay with the babies for a few hours, Chiyo?” 

“'A few hours', my eye. You and Katie are going to get lost in the mall for at least a day” Chihaya snorted. 

Katie sighed, “I wish but I couldn't let you take care of two kids forever.” 

Chihaya looked up the steps where Carl was still showering before shaking his head, setting Chika on the floor, “Nah, don't worry about it. You two have fun. I'll keep the munchkins preoccupied.” 

Rosa smiled, giving him a long kiss, “Call if you need anything, okay? I'm sure you'll be fine but if you get overwhelmed...” 

He nodded simply, waving the two off. Katie lingered, bothered, “Oh, I feel so weird about leaving him...” 

Chihaya just stared at the two as Kaoru stared at Chika. He seemed bewildered that Chika was incapable of walking. So, quite obviously the answer to this was...sitting on her. He tried to sit on her back but Chika was moving and he was falling. When he did catch up, Chika was confused, saying in the most puzzled cute voice as he sat on her, “A gah?” before moving and throwing him off. Then the cycle repeated. Nevertheless, kids were weird. 

“What...? Oh uh, no, they'll be fine” Chihaya shook himself out of his own confused stupor. 

Rosa grasped Katie's shoulders, “Come on, sweetie! I have a big day planned for us!” 

“O-okay...” Katie said, still reluctant but allowing Rosa to lead her out. 

Chihaya sighed, turning on that strange Baby Einstein station Rosa ordered. The babies stopped and watched the colorful strangeness that unfolded, fascinated, as he sat, grabbing his laptop. 

Okay, who was he? He was the dad that let Chika eat cheese puffs when Rosa wasn't looking and shot a stream of milk at her with the bottle. Best part was she'd actually attempt to drink it, usually pretty successful but that's because she was super cool. However, he was not this super dad Carl seemed to think he was. He was... 

He was _just_ a dad. Carl...didn't seem to be. 

Chihaya never would have thought that Carl would be so detached. Not once had he seen him hold Kaoru or even lift a finger to help Katie. Rosa told him back when the woman was pregnant that Katie was overwhelmed. He figured it was because she had _three_ kids but now he realized she might as well be a single parent with three kids. It really didn't make sense. How could Carl just say he couldn't help because 'the girls are crazy' and 'Kaoru hates me'? All he had to do was hold and talk to Kaoru and the kid was fine with him and Carl was his dad! Just because he had a few bad experiences it didn't mean the kid was going to start crying _every_ time. Chihaya just didn't know what to make of Katie pretty much addressing him like he was the only one here. 

He looked up, cocking a brow at the two. Kaoru definitely was pretty cozy here, it seemed, having turned over on his back, staring at the television. Chika was all...curled up around him, her head on his tubby belly, kind of like a little... couple. Not Koji, that's what he was! 

Looking back towards the steps as Carl came back down, he sighed, tapping 'off' on his headphones. Carl frowned himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Hey. Uh, where's Katie and Rosa?” 

“They went out for a girly day.” 

“...She left Kaoru?” 

Chihaya rolled his eyes, “Yea, I'm babysitting _your_ son.” 

“Th-that's ridiculous!” Carl proclaimed, reaching for his cell phone. 

“Dude, sit down. I'm fine” Chihaya said, feeling rather exasperated. 

Carl sulked at him but replaced his phone in his pocket before gazing rather nervously at his son. Kaoru was fine, really, just...chilling. Sitting, Carl picked up his laptop and mumbled something incoherent. Chihaya just blinked at him and sighed, playing. How to address this... 

...Or was it even really his business? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Never had he hated his best friend more. 

Carl leered over his shoulder. Chihaya had gone out of the universe and submerged in the game, like not even a bomb dropping at his feet could snap him out of it. Katie yelled at Carl for doing that, said she needed his help. Chihaya does it too, he was prepared to say. 

But like on a timer, Chihaya came to and set the laptop down, going over to the kids who were probably getting a little restless and checked diapers. Chihaya sighed, picking them both up and actually changed them. Carl had yet to change a diaper. 

He knew it, he'd cursed, when Kaoru started to cry. Set to call Katie, he wasn't sure why he was surprised when Chihaya retrieved a bottle, cradled Kaoru, and put the boy to sleep. Setting him on a mat, his son slept soundlessly, his little back rising and falling. What. The. Hell? 

Chika crawled over to Kaoru, shaking his shoulder, “A bah?” 

“Hey, hey, your husband's sleeping, let'em alone” Chihaya grunted, toting her up, “Besides, I'm the cool one.” 

Chika squealed, delighted, hugging his neck, as Chihaya headed to the kitchen, “Want something to drink, man?” 

“No...” 

He twitched with complete irritation as he heard Chihaya... _singing_ over the headphones to Chika, “ _Oh-h-h-h, sweet child o' mine-e-e-e._ ” 

This was nuts. _Chihaya_ was nuts! Glaring, he was a bit delighted when Souta and Juro signed on. They understood. Those two weren't like Chihaya. They understood it was actually _hard_ being a parent and they'd be flabbergasted when he clued them in on Chihaya being such a...sell out. 

“Hey Carl. How's America?” questioned Souta. 

“Horrible. Listen to this guy” Carl said, annoyed. 

“ _I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain_ ” sang Chihaya, probably unaware of his extended audience. 

He expected the two to be like 'why the hell is Chihaya singing?' but they both looked pretty amused. Juro actually grinned, “You singing to that poor kid again? I think that counts as child abuse.” 

“I'd probably cry” Souta, shockingly, heckled. 

Chihaya snorted loudly. He didn't sound embarrassed whatsoever, either. “I have some fingers up. They're somewhere between zero and two so I'll let you two guess.” 

Carl gaped towards them as they both snickered. Wait. “...You guys aren't...shocked Chihaya's singing to Chika?” 

Juro smirked, “Unfortunately, Chihaya sings to her quite often. _I_ actually know the kid's favorite song is 'Stairway to Heaven'. She laughs pretty hysterically when he sings that but I probably would too.” 

Chihaya returned, Chika holding a bottle of some mixed juice, himself with a glass of OJ, sitting, “You're just jealous. Your kids definitely would be traumatized if either of you sang to them.” 

Juro snorted, “Eiji's traumatized by kittens, it doesn't take much.” 

Chihaya laughed, shaking his head, settling Chika in his lap as she drank her juice contently. “I bet Enjin loves having a wussy son.” 

“Psh, it's her damn fault.” 

“Leonel is deathly afraid of...socks” droned Souta, sighing. 

Chihaya's brows raised high, “Uh...what? Why?” 

“I dunno, I guess--...no, honestly, I can't even come up with a reason.” 

Chihaya snickered, setting his elf in motion, “And here I was thinking your kids would be disturbed. In reality they're just going to be super weird.” 

Souta stuck out his tongue and Carl felt his stomach knot when, suddenly, Leonel's blond head popped up beside Souta, climbing onto his lap . Chihaya blinked languidly, “That kid looks more and more like a girl every time I see him, dude. He needs a haircut.” 

“Dorothy loves his curls...” Souta rolled his eyes around, “It is pretty sad, taking him places and getting told ' _she's_ so cute'.” 

Chika was still drinking but freed one hand to do that babyish wave, more like she'd be moving to make a sock puppet talk than actually waving, at the computer. Carl gaped wordlessly at Leonel as the boy waved back. Wait... 

“...When I'm asleep or at work, you guys...usually play with your kids in your lap too?” he found himself asking. 

“Psh, Eiji does not have the attention span unless he's looking for a nice place to take a nap” Juro remarked, “He's asleep with her right now. Usually I'd try to hold him so Enju could actually do some bills but he's such a brat. I'm surprised we still have electricity.” 

“Ever occur to you to do the bills?” smirked Chihaya knowingly, pressing a button to accept a mission. 

“Whatever, man. That wench won't let me near the money, you know she's a control freak.” 

Chihaya sipped his orange juice, blinking and nodding in agreement. Souta bounced Leonel, groaning, “I let him go to sleep while I was watching him. I couldn't really help it, he was so upset and cranky so now I get the honors of being awake with him. But usually if he's up, he doesn't mind as long as he has this little light up art board he likes playing with. And he does like looking at Chika.” 

“I really don't like where this is going with my daughter being ogled by your son and Carl's son trying to make out with her” Chihaya sulked. 

“Don't worry, I'm sure it's all in your father-in-law induced imagination” Juro teased. 

“No!” 

Carl stared. Was he the _only_ one? Souta blinked, “Is Kaoru there? It's really...quiet.” 

“He's asleep” Chihaya replied, “The ladies are off doing lady business.” 

“I wonder if I'd actually get some if I took the kid for an entire day” Juro suddenly pondered, stroking his chin, “I'm going on three weeks, man.” 

“Oh wow. It's been maybe one and a half for me” Souta blinked. 

Juro pointed, accusatory, at the camera, “And you, you don't even talk!” 

Chihaya grinned smugly, “Don't be jealous my baby lets me tap it whenever I, _or she,_ wants.” 

...Sex? Carl just quietly digested this information, not wanting to say he couldn't even remember the last time he had sex with Katie. She was just...too tired. He was...looking at stuff again now. 

They still got to have sex, apparently were close with their kids, every last one of them, and what? It was all perfect? What was this s—t? Standing, angrier than he should have been, Carl hissed, “I'm tired. I'm going to sleep.” 

“Wha--” 

But he marched away, slamming his laptop shut, towards the guest room, slamming face forward into the bed. It wasn't supposed to _be_ like this. He had been the anticipating father, he was the one that was supposed to have the perfect home life. Why did these guys who didn't even _want_ it actually _have_ it while he didn't?! 

Worst vacation ever. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“That is _too_ cute. Why can't my husband be that cute?” 

Chihaya was stretched out on the floor, napping, Chika on one arm, Kaoru on the other, all three sleeping pretty heavily. Rosa smiled, setting her dozens of bags down by the door. “He probably took them to the park. That's the only time I see them both sleeping that deep.” 

“I hate you. He takes Chika to the park? Why did you get Chihaya?” Katie groaned, setting her bags down as well. 

“Now, now, don't be jealous” Rosa winked, slowly flipping on the lights. 

Chihaya groaned, his eyes opening, squinting. He said in his cute disoriented voice, “Powderpuff?” 

“Sorry to wake you, baby, but it's a little late for the kids to be napping” Rosa cooed, walking over, kneeling to give him a kiss. 

He grimaced, shaking off lingering weariness, “Aw jeez, my bad. I just meant for us to take a thirty minute doze. It's been an hour...” 

Katie couldn't help coo as well as Kaoru turned on his back, looking at her, dazed, “Hello, my little prince. Did you miss me or forgot I exist?” 

“Mama!” he said with delight, sitting up and waving for her. 

Picking him up, she gave him a kiss as Chihaya snickered, handing Chika to Rosa, “Mama's boys never forget, Katie, never.” 

Katie giggled, snuggling Kaoru, “He's so happy. I'm glad he's having fun. I was worried this would be a horrid experience for him since usually everything is.” 

“Aww, Kaoru's a good baby, isn't he?” Rosa gushed, tickling his feet. 

Kaoru looked sheepish and Chika stared at him drearily before looking to Rosa, “...Mama.” 

“Ah!” Rosa gasped. 

“ _What_?!” Chihaya exclaimed and looked incredulous, “ _I'm_ the one that pushes for further vocabulary and the first thing she says is 'mama'?! This is blasphemy!” 

Rosa cooed, pinking, kissing Chika, “That's right, baby! Mama!” 

“Mama” Chika repeated, resolute. 

Chihaya sulked and pouted deeply, saying in that dry tone that he sometimes used to mask his hurt, “Fine, I'll just be called the same thing as a bottle. That's cool, we're synonymous.” 

“Chihaya” Rosa laughed, holding Chika up, “Chika, I'm mama.” 

“Mama.” 

“Who's this?” she pointed at Chihaya who leered. 

Chika actually seemed to pause and consider before saying carefully, “...Papa.” 

Chihaya's glower turned to a look of surprise and Rosa giggled, “My baby's so smart! See? She knows you.” 

He actually flustered, “Yea, well, sh-she's just showing off. She's called me 'bababa' up until an hour ago.” 

“Maybe she was trying to say 'papa' with that” Katie offered. 

Chihaya groaned, taking Chika back, “You have a lisp, Scuttle? Your 'p's' sound like 'b's' ? Or did you just make up papa?” 

“Papa” Chika squealed, grabbing his cheeks. 

“Yea, yea” he said simply but kissed her forehead, seeming rather pleased before handing her back to Rosa. 

“I don't think Kaoru has said anything about his dad yet...” Katie murmured sadly. 

Chihaya rolled his eyes, walking towards the kitchen, “I think I got him upset today. He hasn't been down since like noon.” 

“Upset how?” frowned Rosa, following, grabbing a few bags, Katie doing the same. 

“Dunno. We were talking to Souta and Juro and suddenly he was just like, 'I'm tired', rawr!' and ran off upstairs.” 

Katie pursed her lips, setting Kaoru on the counter as she went through a bag from a baby store, “I'm sorry he's so ridiculous, Chihaya, I'm sure you were looking forward to having some fun time with him.” 

“I'm honestly a little worried about him” Chihaya frowned carefully, leaning back against the counter, “I mean, not having any bond with his kids...” 

Rosa frowned at him but Katie nodded glumly, trying a pair of jeans on Kaoru, “I don't know what to do about it. He was so affectionate with me. I don't know why he's so distant from our kids.” 

Blinking at her friend, Rosa smiled and grabbed Chihaya's arm, “Sweetie, why don't we take the kids to that little diner with actual baby food on the menu?” 

“Why?” Chihaya blinked, confused. 

“Because it sounds like Katie and Carl haven't had alone time in a while. It sounds like they need to speak” Rosa replied. 

Katie looked stunned, waving her hands, “O-oh no! Chihaya's been watching Kaoru all day, I can't ask--” 

“Nah, sounds like a really good idea. Fix him” Chihaya said simply, watching Chika crawl across the counter to Kaoru, both giggling as they wrestled, “Okay, okay. C'mon, Chika, let's go.” 

Chika blinked at him but actually _ignored_ him, continuing to play. Chihaya gawked as his eyes narrowed, “ _What_? You're choosing another man over _me_?” 

Rosa smirked at him, her brows raising, as Chihaya suddenly looked strangely thoughtful, “Huh, this must be what your father felt. I don't care for it much.” 

“Awww” Rosa laugh cooed, kissing his cheek before grabbing Chika and Kaoru, “Don't worry about it, honey. Go be with your hubby for a little while. Tomorrow maybe you can even go out on a date.” 

“Papa!” 

“No, you made your choice” Chihaya leered as Chika tried to grab him. “I've somehow become second to some other guy and you're not even sixteen yet.” 

Chika kissed his nose, giggly, and Chihaya's eyes closed slightly, “You think you're so cute...and you might be right, but I won't forget this.” 

Rosa smiled at her husband as he took Chika, grabbing his keys, “C'mon, brigade, let's go get something to eat.” 

Katie bit her lip, Rosa still carrying Kaoru, following them, “A-are you sure?” 

“Absolutely, darling” Rosa gushed, walking out, “It's just as important to have time alone with your spouse as yourself.” 

“He needs to get laid so if you can work that in, you might have a new less useless man on your hands” Chihaya said simply. 

Katie flushed, covering her mouth, “O-oh, I could never...I-I mean--” 

“Oh, we're not so prudish that we mind you having sex in our house. Just not on our bed, I'd be scarred for life” Chihaya leered. 

Rosa grabbed his arm, dragging him out, “We'll be back in a few hours, honey!” 

Katie stood there, stunned. For the life of her, even though she was jealous, she really wished they didn't live so far away. Slumping, she smiled a little as she played with her hair. Rosa got them hair appointments, massages, spa treatments, pedicures, manicures, and they shopped. Just a whole day dedicated to her for once. She probably should enjoy it now while it lasted. 

But sex...? 

Walking up the steps, apprehensive, she shook her head. Carl hadn't even asked for sex in months or made even an insinuation. She knew why but, well, maybe she had needs too! It was like a repeat of those years ago... 

Opening the door, she frowned, finding her husband just staring at the ceiling in the twilight, lying on his back in bed. Swallowing, she shut the door behind her, smiling awkwardly, “Um, hey, honey.” 

Carl blinked some before turning his head to face her. He smiled, “Hey. You look great.” 

Katie swallowed that as he sat up, scratching his head and looking nervous, “Uh, is Chihaya angry with me?” 

“No. He said you got upset with him though.” 

Carl sighed, rolling his eyes, “I...did. I just...” 

Katie sat beside him, frowning, as he looked depressed, “I'm...I'm not the kind of dad Chihaya is, Katie. In fact, I know I'm not really a dad at all. But...but it's not like I _imagined._ I mean, life was so different for me, I don't remember acting like our kids do or being that needy and I thought, at first, that Chika was just a really good kid but Chihaya handles Kaoru just as well.” 

He rubbed his neck, “And Kaoru doesn't even _like_ me.” 

“Carl, all children are work” Katie sighed wearily, “Just because Chihaya makes it look easy doesn't mean he's got it easy. And he's been trying to help Rosa so he's probably used to it. They're...they're equal when it comes to Chika. With you, it doesn't feel like we're equal.” 

Carl sighed again, dropping his head, “I know. And the more I fell behind, the more I came up with excuses that it was okay I didn't try to help. Like, 'Chihaya's not a great dad either!' or 'Souta or Juro aren't good dads!'. Seeing what I saw here, I thought Chihaya was just showing off, that I'd still have those two as back up. Then I live in the same country as them but I didn't even know that Souta and Juro were better at this than me. It still seems unfair. They didn't even _want_ kids.” 

Katie smiled, patting his knee, “They didn't want kids because they _knew_ it'd be work, baby. They probably were probably more mentally prepared when it happened. The way Rosa's described Chihaya, he's actually _relieved_ that Chika's kind of low-maintenance regardless of the fact he wakes up early with her and has to watch her all day. It doesn't sound like you were expecting that.” 

“No...” Carl admitted, glancing at her carefully, “...I'm sorry. I'm a terrible husband.” 

“You're not” Katie sighed herself, “Just...even _a little_ help. And, well, Kaoru isn't just happy like this because of Chihaya or anything but he's been getting the attention he deserves that I can't fully give him because I'm tired or helping the girls with something or working around the house. He's probably just as low-maintenance as Chika. Well, maybe not, but...” 

Carl considered this and smiled some, “I'll...help out. Promise. I still think Kaoru hates me and the girls don't respect me a bit but I'll try. This wasn't the kind of dad mine was and it's not the kind of dad my sappy best friend or friends are. It's really just me and...and I know I can do better.” 

Katie smiled as well, resting her cheek on his shoulder, “That's all I can ask for, honey.” 

Carl kissed her temple before rolling his eyes around, “...Sooo, they're gone, huh?” 

“Mm hmm, said they'd be out a couple hours.” 

“So...wanna...nap?” 

Katie stared at him, rather incredulous, before standing, “Hmph! No!” 

Starting to march away, insulted, Carl caught her elbow, “Hey! I thought we just kind of fixed stuff! Why are you mad?” 

“No reason” she mumbled, her shoulders drooping. 

“Well, Katie, I'd love to have sex but you're so...” 

Her shoulders stiffened and he scratched his cheek, “Sleepy. I mean, when I'm in the mood, you're out like a light and I just can't bring myself to bug you.” 

Katie slowly turned to look at him, staring into face as if to ascertain whether he was serious. He blinked, confused. “What?” 

She rubbed her arm, pinking, “I...I thought you weren't attracted to me anymore.” 

“Wha? Why would you even think that?” he demanded in disbelief. 

“B-because, I'm not anywhere near as slender or-or anything like I was when we were first dating” she mumbled, looking at her feet. 

“That's so silly” he scowled deeply, pulling her into his arms, “You're as beautiful as the day I met you, sheesh. I really _have_ been a horrible husband if you think such bad things.” 

Katie flushed and he kissed her jaw, “So would you like to come and...nap, Shomura-san?” 

She laughed shyly, “Sure.” 

Mm. All to be seen, she thought as he undressed her. Carl was full of hopeful dreams and mistaken optimism. He hadn't expected kids to be responsibility or work, for God's sake, and he got upset because his friends were better with kids than he was. 

But seemed dreams came true for everyone else. Maybe this once they could come true for her too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chihaya smiled faintly as he shuffled down the steps, humming as he had Chika over his shoulder, his little early bird child. Carl was sitting on the couch, Kaoru sitting in his lap as the kid watched cartoons, drinking a bottle of milk. Seeing as the women folk were still in bed, he figured Carl actually fixed it. 

“Hey, I see your little monster isn't wailing because you're within a foot of him” Chihaya heckled, sitting beside him. 

Carl laughed some, petting Kaoru's head, “Yea. Katie was sleeping so comfortably, I thought maybe I'd give it another shot. He freaked for a bit but we rode it out and here we are.” 

Chika lied on her back in Chihaya's lap, scratching her little belly almost absently as she gazed at the television. Chihaya smirked, poking her belly button, “You're such a man, Scuttle. That's not lady-like at all.” 

Chika giggled, “Papa!” 

“Mm, that might take getting used to” Chihaya snickered, picking her up and kissing her nose, “Don't grow up on me too fast.” 

“Really?” Carl smirked. 

“If this time with Kaoru has shown me anything, she'll forget about me in a heart beat when the hormones start showing up” Chihaya snorted. 

“Can't stand not being the center of her universe, huh?” grinned Carl, “Know who that sounds like?” 

“Shut up, I am not my father-in-law!” 

Carl laughed, smiling down at his son, “Katie and I talked last night. I'm going to try to be more helpful. I mean, they're my kids too, I should be more available to my whole family.” 

Chihaya nodded simply, “Good. And really, I'm not that great a father either, man. I mean, I'd let Chika get away with murder.” 

“That's because she's the center of _your_ universe” Carl stuck out his tongue. 

“Probably” Chihaya surprisingly admitted, Chika staring up at him from his lap, “I'm a sucker for red eyes, I guess.” 

She gabbled and Chihaya smiled faintly, “She wasn't a part of my dream at all. I thought we'd have a dog or something.” 

“I never got Mittens...” 

Chihaya laughed, “Get the whole having kids thing under your belt before you try to throw in pets, dude.” 

Carl chuckled, “True. But even though you say she wasn't in your dream schemes, I can tell she's not unwelcome.” 

“Nope. Not at all like I imagined” Chihaya agreed, “...I'm glad she's here. What about you?” 

Carl tilted his head down at Kaoru, the boy curling in his lap, and smiled, “Definitely.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max was singing “Under the Sea” from Disney's “The Little Mermaid”...that one line sounded uber sketchy though by itself x.x
> 
> Chihaya is quoting the song that I love to hate, 'My Humps' by the Black-Eyed Peas.
> 
> Chihaya is singing Guns n' Rose's “Sweet Child of Mine”.
> 
> Juro mentions that Chika laughs hysterically at Chihaya's rendition of Led Zeppelin's “Stairway to Heaven”.


	35. Episodes

“ 

_You HAVE to be kidding me.”_

_Hideyoshi Chihaya glared at the computer in the manager's office, the email written about how there was a regional manager meeting on the 23 rd. _

_Aside from just how much he hated meeting other managers, he already took the 20 th off up until the New Year. Yea, it was Christmas. His baby's first, in fact. _

_Irritated, he was about to send Bruce a 'screw this, man!' email but paused and sighed. No, he'd talk to Rosa first. Although he knew she'd be pretty pissed._

_Depositing the money, he grabbed the duffel bag by the door, changing quickly into a simple t-shirt and jogging pants with some sneakers. Manny was outside, the guy also changed into gym clothes, with Charlie. “Uh oh, somebody's pissy.”_

“ _You can tell?” Chihaya snorted, walking with them out and turning to lock the door, “My wife and kid are going to Japan for Christmas. So was I but then this stupid meeting comes up outta nowhere.”_

“ _Send Claude, man. This is the Little Miss' first Christmas, you can't miss that” Manny shook his head, lighting up ironically as they walked towards the gym nearby._

_Chihaya sighed, “I'll check with my wife first, I guess.”_

“ _Why? You know what she's gonna say.”_

“ _ **WHAT?!”**_

_Chihaya grimaced as Chika sat in his arms, her chin length blond hair in pigtails, wearing the little fluffy dresses Rosa put her in. She looked at him with a bright smile, “Dada!”_

_Rosa leered at him as he smiled nervously, kissing Chika's temple._

“ _I will call Melissa myself and tell her I will forever and ever hold a grudge if my husband misses our first Christmas together as a family!” Rosa slammed her fist against the counter._

“ _Rosa, you can't manipulate my bosses like that!”_

“ _So you'd rather miss the holiday with your family?” Rosa demanded, appearing hurt._

“ _Of course not, baby! I took time off for it and everything” he protested, “But...maybe I can come the 26 th or something, reschedule the flights.” _

_Rosa looked at him, her lips pursed, before 'hmph'ing', taking Chika away and marching off. Flinching, he followed as she started upstairs, “Baby, c'mon, you know I hate when you're mad with me...”_

_Setting the baby on the bed, she lied beside her, taking up a majority of the space, meaning you best get the hell away, you're not sleeping here tonight. Chihaya pouted, crawling in regardless, “It's just as important to me, Rosa. You know Chika and you are everything to me.”_

_She was quiet though Chika was peeking up, blinking at him. He sighed, expecting Rosa to ignore him but she mumbled, “It is your job.”_

“ _And you're my girls. I can just call Bruce and say 'no'.”_

_Rosa looked upset, stroking his hand though, “...I guess you can take one of the ultra jets and still make it in time, right?”_

_Chihaya nodded, “Absolutely. No worries, baby.”_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

“ _This is ridiculous!!”_

_Eye twitching erratically as he stood outside in the busy square, probably getting looks but not caring, he almost wanted to kill something. He scrolled endlessly through his phone for the ticket he assumed he could get as it was expensive and hours near Christmas. Who had that kind of money to drop? Apparently a lot of people, not a seat available!_

_He rubbed his brow, feeling anxious. It was already Christmas Eve in Japan where Rosa and Chika had gone a few days ago. If he jumped on an over thirteen hour flight with layovers, he'd get there Christmas...night?_

_'You hate Christmas...' his conscious told him. It told him so weakly that even he knew he was grasping for straws to make himself feel better. His heart was kind of heavy, deeply disappointed. While he was walking by, he saw people in a toy store and walked in just to see what was up. Like clothes, he ended up spending an arm and a leg on toys for Chika. And he saw the perfect necklace for his wife. He got her that and these shoes he thought were kind of sexy. The present that made him flustered was the bunny slippers he got that matched for both his wife and daughter. But he got so many gifts he was proud of. Of course, he was going to miss it!!_

_Shoulders slumped, he wished he had spoken to Bruce. The guy was appalled that he let his family fly off to Japan without him. 'We could have put you on speaker phone or something'. Wonderful._

_Needing a drink, he started to wander towards a bar when something on a full television screen caught his attention. All stock market stuff all the time but he gaped a little wordlessly when Hideyoshi Mark appeared._

“ _...Uh?”_

_Listening to the report, he heard the man was currently having some huge meeting for a market merger in New York. Staring at his father say something about something, looking highly unenthusiastic, Chihaya instantly recalled that his father had a very fast private jet and New York wasn't an absurd trip from Boston..._

_Chihaya glanced to his car, full of his suitcases and presents, before rushing. What the hell? He was grasping at straws now. Most likely his dad would ignore him, he probably just arrived in New York._

_...But he was 'dada', he had to at least try._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chihaya groaned as he glared at the guard, “Look, what am I, a CEO fanboy? I want to see Hideyoshi Mark. Just call him!”_

“ _Look, I'm not bothering my boss for a load of crap. Get lost” the guard said shortly, watching people scan cards to get into the building his father apparently was working in._

_Chihaya stifled a growl and whipped out his phone, calling again. He must've been in a meeting because he wasn't picking up. He was getting desperate. “C'mon! I promise, if he says 'no', I'll go.”_

“ _Look--”_

“ _...Chihaya?”_

_The guard and him jumped when, as if he had been called, the man was walking outside in a dark trench coat, a cigarette in his hand. He stared at Chihaya, wide-eyed, “...What are you doing in New York?”_

_Chihaya smiled nervously. His dad looked exhausted. “Uh, actually, I came to see you about something. You weren't picking up your cell phone so I was trying to get them to call...”_

_Mark raised a brow, glancing at the guard who was just silent, “Sorry, phones aren't allowed in the building. Um, come on up, we can talk in my office.”_

_He felt pretty haughty walking past the guard who glared at him. Of course, now he had to deal with his probably foul mood father. Entering an office on the top floor, probably one of the only ones, his dad took off his coat, the cigarette hanging between his lips. “I haven't seen you in almost two years, you know?”_

“ _You're a busy man, it's hard to even call you” Chihaya countered. He'd actually tried, after all._

“ _True” Mark shrugged, lighting up. He seemed really weird, like quiet and almost sort of depressed. “So what exactly do you need on Christmas?”_

_Chihaya tugged his ear, “...I, uh, had this business meeting and I thought I could take a jet to Japan where Rosa is but they're all sold out. And this is kind of important to me, so I was wondering do you...have a way I can get to my family?”_

_Mark exhaled and blinked languidly at him, “What's in it for me?”_

_Somehow, that just riled Chihaya up. He was already on edge but he should have known he couldn't turn to his father for anything. His parents were both useless! Standing abruptly, he snapped, “Forget it!”_

“ _Are you really my son?” Mark suddenly rolled his eyes._

“ _What?”_

“ _A reasonable business man, when asked 'what's in it for me' , would respond with...” he trailed off as if directing him._

_Chihaya glared but he guessed he'd bite. “What do you want?”_

_Mark suddenly sat up straighter, looking at Chihaya rather hopefully. Chihaya recoiled a little, confused. What? “I want to meet her.”_

“ _Meet her? Her who?” questioned Chihaya, bewildered._

_Mark turned away and pulled out a book, opening it, and handing it towards Chihaya, appearing solemn. Chihaya stared at him a moment before looking down at the book. He was shocked to see pictures of..._

“ _...Chika? You want to meet my daughter?” Chihaya questioned, shocked._

_Mark nodded emphatically and Chihaya was quite honestly almost speechless. “I mean...why?”_

“ _Because you haven't brought her to or invited me to see her yet!” Mark snapped, seeming irritated and throwing his hands up, “I'm glad Rosa sends me pictures, at least!”_

“ _W-well, I didn't think you'd be interested!” Chihaya insisted, “I mean, you? Grandpa?”_

_Mark sulked, “I bet that bastard Koji gets to see her all the time.”_

_Chihaya rolled his eyes, “So this is about your rivalry with Koji.”_

“ _It's about wanting to see my granddaughter” Mark said seriously, stippling his fingers, “So what's it gonna be?”_

_Chihaya scratched the back of his neck, still a bit shocked but shrugged clumsily, “Uh, sure. I mean, that's not an absurd request or anything.”_

“ _Excellent!” Mark clapped, standing, pressing a button on his phone, “Liza, hold my calls until after New Years! Redirect executive decisions to my phone and have a limo come around.”_

“ _Uh, wait!” Chihaya quickly waved, “I have my car.”_

“ _Scratch the limo” Mark edited, releasing the button and looking delighted. “Let's go!”_

_...Okay, this was weird. But he'd be home for Christmas. 'Unlike some people', he thought, glowering at Mark as the man remarked about his rather 'sissy car'. Sitting in the front seat, Mark glanced back before stroking his chin, “Hmm, I guess it's only appropriate I bring presents.”_

“ _Ugh, dad, we can do that later. I want to get to Japan as soon as possible!”_

“ _No, no, stop there! I swear, it'll be fast!”_

_Okay, maybe he'd be home for Christmas._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

“ _Thanks, father, now we're going to be arriving Christmas Day. And you shouldn't outdo your son in gift giving!”_

_Chihaya tapped his toe, sitting in the jet, drinking an orange alcoholic beverage he'd been weirdly offered as if his father wanted to get him drunk and not deal with his attitude. Oh ho, no. Mark still looked excited though, surrounded with expensive stuff. “Do you think she'll like them?”_

“ _Chika would have been just as happy getting an empty box.”_

“ _Do you think she'll like me?”_

“ _She likes everyone.”_

_Mark twiddled his fingers nervously, “W-well, what if she just dislikes me?”_

“ _You do realize she's like nine months old, right?”_

“ _Oh, this is horrible!”_

_Chihaya rolled his eyes as the man stood to pace, glancing out the window before realizing he'd throw up if he watched how fast they were going. “Look, why does it even matter? You've barely cared about this sort of thing before.”_

“ _Yea, well, when I lost a part of my family I realized I better start caring more about what I do have” Mark surprisingly murmured._

_Chihaya looked to him, surprised, before clearing his throat, “Have you heard from mom? I mean, just as a courtesy thing.”_

“ _I stopped keeping tabs on her” Mark said softly, drinking some bourbon, “Nothing to be done for it.”_

_Sighing, Chihaya slouched and nodded, “W-well, dad, you've never asked me to do anything. I thought you would have come if you wanted to see Chika. You didn't need my permission.”_

_His father looked at the ceiling, having reclined the chair, “Yea, well, it still didn't feel like it was something I should nudge into. You certainly didn't learn to have an awesome family life from me.”_

_Chihaya sighed, reclining as well, “Yea, well, I'm not above letting you be involved in Scuttle's life.”_

“ _Scuttle, huh?” Mark chuckled, closing his eyes, “Thanks.”_

_Chihaya texted 'Merry Christmas' to Rosa, knowing she wouldn't respond, probably highly pissed with him. He smiled, deciding to sleep as they practically warped into the next time zone. Once again he was struck by how he changed. Christmas to him, at one point, was just a joke. Now, after days of not being with his family and anticipating their faces when he gave them the presents he'd picked out, he was nervous and excited and just plain ecstatic._

_His dad was mumbling something in his sleep about Chika. He really was nervous about meeting her? What a weird._

_Chihaya snickered. He guessed a lot of things had changed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hideyoshi Rosa pursed her lips, staring at her phone on Christmas morning. She got the text maybe three hours ago from her husband. 'Merry Christmas'. Really merry indeed, missing a third of her family on their first Christmas as husband, wife, and baby. Sighing, she replaced it in her pocket. She'd call him later. She was a little upset right now._

_Chika, wrapped up in her fluffy white jacket with a hood, giggled, patting her shoulder, “Mama, mama!”_

“ _Merry Christmas, my sweetie” Rosa smiled broadly at her daughter before she sighed, “Just wish your daddy would have made it.”_

_She really wondered if perhaps he still maintained that 'I don't care a thing about this holiday' mantra. Last Christmas, before Chika, he almost sort of did the same thing but she knew it wasn't his choice. Just still, he didn't seem to think he was missing anything. Rosa teared up a bit. Maybe he thought the same thing now._

_Quickly wiping her eyes when the door opened, she smiled when Yagami Koji came out, wearing his traditional black coat, “Merry Christmas, princesses.”_

“ _Merry Christmas, daddy” Rosa giggled as he enveloped her in his hug._

“ _Gadada!”_

_Koji chuckled, kissing the top of both of their heads, “You're not going to come open presents? You know it's an all day job, you have to start early.”_

“ _I know” she laughed with a sigh, looking over her shoulder back at the drive way._

“ _He'll be here” assured Koji, shockingly._

_Rosa sent him a dubious look, “He just text me 'Merry Christmas'. I don't think it's going to work out, papa.”_

“ _Yea, well, give him some credit even if he gets here 11:59 tonight.”_

_Rosa sighed, burying her face into his chest, “You'd never miss Christmas. I don't know, I guess you spoiled me.”_

_Koji snickered, “Like I said, faith.”_

_Rosa wasn't sure how he could even say that, really. Suddenly a very horrified look crossed the man's face. She gasped, “Papa, what's wrong?”_

“ _Dada!” Chika squealed, kicking excitedly._

_Rosa's eyes widened. What? Slowly, not prepared to get her hopes up, having spent all night hoping a plane ticket would open up, she turned. Chihaya walked up the driveway with a smile, presents in his arm. “Merry Christmas, Scuttle, Powderpuff.”_

_Rosa blinked in disbelief before squealing, rushing to him. He grunted as she hugged him tightly, sandwiching Chika between them, gushing an incoherent mess even she didn't understand. Chihaya laughed faintly, kissing her forehead, “Sorry, baby, I know how important this is to you. It's important to me too.”_

_She rubbed her eyes of tears, still blubbering, and he groaned, “Stop that, woman.”_

“ _Ho-how'd you get here? I was watching flights and-and the only ones available were the regular planes and--” she blurted._

_Chihaya smiled awkwardly at Koji who was still staring over his shoulder, “Uh, hi.”_

“ _Oh papa, you were right!” Rosa whimpered, her heart swelling with joy._

“ _Yea...I just didn't expect HIM too.”_

_Rosa frowned, about to question this, but followed his gaze. She gasped again. “Mark?”_

_Mark was rather timidly hanging back, smiling nervously with this acknowledgment, “Oh, hello Rosa. Lovely as always.”_

_Chihaya snorted, kissing Chika as she giggled, ecstatic, “He's how I got here on the agreement that he could meet Chika.”_

“ _Ohmigosh, of course!” Rosa clapped._

_Chika's hood fell off and even Chihaya had to smile at the pigtails she had with the fuzzy green and red bands. Walking towards Mark who actually stiffened, he drawled, “Dad, this is our daughter, Chika. Chika, this is your other 'gadada'. Got it, two gadadas?”_

“ _Gadadas!”_

“ _Oh, she's so adorable” Mark laughed anxiously, “Even more so in person...”_

_Rosa hugged Chihaya's free arm, “Let Mark hold Chika, sweetie.”_

_Mark looked alarmed and Chihaya blinked slowly at her, “You sure? This is the guy that thought the primary area you have to support a baby is the legs.”_

“ _O-oh, th-that's okay” Mark waved quickly._

_Rosa scoffed, taking Chika and offering her to a completely apprehensive Mark. He held her sort of awkwardly but smiled nervously at Chika who was doing her normal survey of new people, staring directly into his face. “Uh, n-nice to meet you, Chika.”_

“ _He's been petrified the whole entire flight that she'd hate him” Chihaya rolled his eyes._

“ _Oh, never” Rosa gushed, waving them on, “Come on, let's go in!”_

“ _Help me with the presents?” Chihaya murmured, kissing her._

_She nodded, smiling, and Chihaya leered at his dad, “Take my baby in so she doesn't catch a chill out here. And try not to get into a fight with Koji, please?”_

_Mark nodded, slowly walking as if afraid he couldn't multi-task. Rosa gawked as Chihaya opened the trunk of the rental SUV. “Um?”_

“ _I would have been here a lot earlier if he hadn't wanted to shop” Chihaya groaned, grabbing a handful before pausing, giving her another kiss, “Seriously, your dad had more faith in me getting here than you? I'm hurt.”_

“ _Sorry” she cooed before whispering against his cheek, “I just didn't think you cared that much.”_

“ _...Well, just know I care quite a bit about my family” he said sternly before smiling, “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Hideyoshi.”_

“ _Merry Christmas, hubby” she giggled._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hideyoshi Mark smiled, sitting on the couch. Though surrounded by Yagami, he was pretty happy. Chika was standing in his lap, holding his shirt, half-gabbling, half-talking to him. She looked a lot like Chihaya, especially at this age. He pet her dress to flatten the wrinkles. He wondered what Julia would think. She probably would hate being a grandmother but..._

“ _Gadada!” she gabbled, clutching his cheeks._

_Mark laughed. She was terribly affectionate. She must have gotten that from her mother. He smirked at his son who was currently in a classic DDR off with his in-laws, the usually bristly boy laughing as that lanky friend of Rosa's was beating the snot out of him. Then, Chihaya was surprisingly affectionate with her too._

_Giving her a faint kiss, he held the girl's little animal toy, pulling the lever for her. She clapped as it articulated what sound an animal made. Rosa had groaned at the stack of Chika's presents. “She has more toys than she'll ever know what to do with.”_

_He leered towards Koji who was chatting with his brothers, drinking beers and laughing. He had one upped Mark somehow in the present category, at least fundamentally. Koji had gotten Chika pretty normal things but when he broke out the college and trust fund he started, well...grr, he hadn't thought of that! He'd get her something awesomer next time._

_Rosa skipped towards the door when it rang, laughing and chatting with Carl and Katie Shomura as they entered, all three of their kids in tow. Chika squealed, now attempting to crawl out of his lap, “A gow!”_

_He cocked a brow, setting her down to crawl, and Carl Jr. toddled over, actually hugging Chika. His eyes narrowed, “She's into boys already, I see.”_

_Rosa laughed again, looking towards her father who also was raising a brow at this, “I'm just happy she remembers him.”_

_Folding her hands behind her back, Rosa smiled, “Thank you for bringing him, Mark. It wouldn't have been the same.”_

“ _Are you sure? The majority of the time I've seen him, he's been dancing his heart out” Mark joked, Chihaya having paused to talk to Carl._

_She chuckled, “No, it wouldn't. Chihaya's one of the most important parts of my family.”_

“ _I'm glad” Mark murmured._

“ _And he told me you thought you weren't welcome to come see Chika before” Rosa pouted, “That's not the case. You're just a part of our family as anyone else. You're always welcome to your grandchild.”_

_Mark blushed, laughing faintly, “I guess she is my only one, huh?”_

_Rosa smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek before prancing off. Mark sighed, rubbing his forehead. When he walked into his mansion three days ago, he'd never been so depressed in his life. Christmas was the one time he could reason with his wife to be with him, at least somewhat and sometimes. He realized that he let so many good experiences with his child pass him by and that working so much had done absolutely nothing for him. He was alone and rich. Amazing._

_Standing, he started to pick up Chika who'd temporarily been abandoned by her beau for a diaper change. That's also why when he saw those pictures of Chika and Chihaya together, he wanted so badly to see them, to have something to show for his nonsense. He didn't want to feel lonely anymore. He wanted the family Chihaya gloated about._

_Scowling when he was intercepted by someone else picking up Chika, he leered. His arch-nemesis. “Hey, I was going to hold my grandchild, thank you.”_

_Koji blinked rather slowly at him, “Oh? You've been holding her for three hours. I think it's my turn.”_

“ __Yea, well, I haven't gotten to see her for a majority of her life, unlike some people.”  
  


“ _Whose fault is THAT?”_

_Mark narrowed his eyes at Koji who smiled coyly, pressing his cheek to Chika's, “Gadada Koji deserves a turn with you, right, princess?”_

_Chika giggled delightedly, “Gadada Koi!”_

“ _I'll fight you” leered Mark._

“ _You and what army?” provoked Koji._

“ _I don't need an army to break your vampire face!”_

“ _Is that right? Maybe we need to do something you'd have a chance at, like, run to the ocean and totally have a surf off instead, dude” Koji mimicked Mark's voice with a stereotypical surfer accent._

“ _I'll kill you!”_

_Koji darted off as Mark started after him, Chika laughing hysterically, very amused for whatever reason, still in Koji's arms. Chihaya and Rosa just stared as they raced around the house, expressionless. “...So your dad doesn't have to deal with the other fathers-in-law much, I see.”_

“ _Well, none with Steiner-nii. Celia's dad was one of his college friends and Miru...” Rosa droned._

_Chihaya shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist, “Well, Scuttle seems to be having fun so I guess that's all that matters.”_

“ _Yea...” Rosa sighed, glancing towards Carl and Katie who were busy chatting with people before smiling, rubbing his stomach over his shirt, “Wanna sneak away with me for a little bit?”_

_Chihaya smiled, “Absolutely. But where? It's a little packed.”_

“ _Oh no, you two freaks. No sexifying Christmas” Max suddenly declared, grabbing Rosa._

“ _Max-x-x” Rosa whined, getting carried off._

_Chihaya smirked, knowing it had been too good to be true anyway, the mere idea. His mother-in-law suddenly skittered past, looking frantic, grabbing her coat, “Oh! I messed up the chicken yakitori, I have to go get some more!”_

_He blinked, his father apparently having gotten hold of Chika on the second lap somehow, before snatching his daughter away. “Don't worry about it, Popuri. I'll go get it if you can keep him out of trouble.”_

_Mark pouted but smiled, grasping Popuri's hands, “That's fine. I haven't seen you all day, Popuri, you're looking as gorgeous as ever.”_

“ _Oh, thanks” she laughed anxiously, “Uh, maybe five packs of boneless chicken, dear?”_

_Maybe that was a really bad idea, Koji coming around, glaring. Chihaya smiled nervously and escaped after bundling him and Chika up. She gurgled sweetly as he hugged her tight to him, snowflakes falling. “I'm sorry you have psycho grandparents, Scuttle.”_

_Chika giggled and he chuckled, “I guess you don't really mind anyway.”_

_Finding his way to the supermarket some blocks away, he grabbed a basket, figuring he could help his poor mother-in-law make some food for this super holiday. Setting Chika in the baby area, he smiled as she managed to stay sitting upright. She looked around, her red eyes aglow with fascination as he grabbed ingredients. Handing her a box of strawberries, her and her mama's favorite, he made his way back to the meat section._

“ _Don't eat those” he instructed, glowering at her._

_She looked up at him with a pout and he pursed his lips, “Not until daddy does his magic, anyway.”_

“ _Dada 'ajick...”_

_He blinked at her, somehow expecting her to sneak a berry in but no, she just swayed back and forth to some internal tune, humming 'dada ajick!'. Chihaya snickered, kissing the top of her head, “Chika, you're a better kid than I ever would have been.” He would have polished those strawberries off before anyone could tell him any different._

_Looking in the freezer section, he went through the meats, perplexed._

“ _Hmm, five planks of chicken” he shook his head, “Sure is a lot.”_

“ _...Chihaya?”_

_He froze._

_Unsure if his ears thought it'd be hilarious to pay a horrible trick on him, he turned slowly to face the blast from the past._

_Mai._

_She really looked about the same, wearing a blue dress and her own look of disbelief. He stared back, having absolutely no idea what to say. Thinking about it, he hadn't seen her really since she tried to wreck his entire life. Gaping a little, he finally replied. “...Hi?”_

_She crossed her arms, glaring at him before looking at Chika who was playing with his scarf, “...I really hope that's Enju's baby.”_

“ _You know whose baby this is, no thanks to you” Chihaya said snippily._

“ _Really? So you really got back together with her?”_

“ _Yea and we've been married almost over three years now” Chihaya grunted._

_Mai shook her head, looking almost disgusted, “You're such an idiot, Chihaya. And you know you don't want kids, I bet that was all her idea!”_

“ _Don't you call my baby 'that'!”_

“ _You're a fool, Hideyoshi Chihaya” Mai said soberly, “You're happy now because you think this is what you wanted but you know this wasn't anything like you planned, married and forced to have kids. You'll look back later though and realize you made a huge mistake and this isn't what you wanted for your life. What the hell are you even doing?”_

_Chihaya gaped as she just walked away, staring after her, stunned. What? He was doing what he wanted, that's what!_

_...Right?_

_...He...really had had no intention to do anything that he was currently involved in, did he? Right down to where they lived, none of that had been his idea. Rosa really had kind of formulated this whole thing out. Hell, she was the one that even asked to get married again._

_'What the hell was he doing?'_

_Suddenly a warm little hand touched his, the one rested on the handle of the cart, and he slowly turned back. Chika. His sweet little Chika. The kid he'd never wanted._

“ _Dada, dada!” she proclaimed, tugging his sleeve._

“ _What...?”_

_He leaned down, seeing she dropped her stuffed animal companion, hating that Kuwa Mai had this incomprehensible power to make him question everything. He was happy now. But what about down the road, when the days started looking the same? When it all seemed to be one frivolous endeavor? What then? 'What the hell was he doing?'_

_Chihaya's eyes widened as Chika gave him a sweet 'chu' kiss. The same little kisses she gave him when he greeted her in the morning, now standing and looking for him over the side of her crib. The same kisses he got when she went to bed after they spent the day together. He leaned up, staring down into her bright red eyes as she gave him an impish smile that reminded him of himself. He blinked languidly at her._

“ _...You don't know what love is.”_

_Chika gurgled, “Love dada!”_

_He narrowed his eyes, “Hey, I just said you don't know what love is. Not the term anyway.”_

_Nah, who was he kidding? Chika was love, as hippy as that sounded. She didn't know what she was doing made him feel loved, at least. Petting her hair, he sighed. But still..._

_Buying the ingredients, he headed back to the Yagami home, heavy-headed. Ugh, stop. He was so ecstatic an hour ago. Everything felt perfect._

“ _Chiyo!”_

_Chihaya blinked, looking up as his wife skipped towards him before he reached the door, appearing excited, “It came, it came!”_

_He tilted his head. Rosa was a bit of a shock. Never did he expect to meet a woman like this. Not then, maybe not even now. But she needed so much from him, more than he asked of himself._

_She was playing with her phone and smiled, showing him something. Chihaya stared at the picture before his eyes widened. What?_

“ _Merry Christmas” she smiled happily, “I got the neighbor to let the installers in.”_

“ _...No way!”_

_A 70 inch television slash monitor sat above his desk where his Alienware sat. It looked like she had gotten that whole setup fixed too. He was in disbelief. “Of course, I told them to leave the monitor, it's probably way too big to play on all the time...” she pouted, “Do you like it? I got you some other things but...”_

_He played more video games than any husband should. There were times Rosa would come home and had been there for three or more hours without his even noticing, he was so enveloped in the game. Now that was usually days when he didn't have Chika, but...Chihaya laughed softly. She actually got him a monitor like it didn't even matter._

_Hugging her to him, he kissed her sweetly, “I love it, Powderpuff.”_

_Rosa smiled. Clenching him tightly, she buried her face into his chest, “I'm so glad you're here.”_

_Relaxing his chin on top of her head, he groaned when suddenly Koji sprinted past him, grabbing Chika gingerly, “Yoink.”_

“ _Hey! Popuri said I get to hang out with her!” yelled Mark, chasing after Koji who was darting down the sidewalk._

_Chika was delighted, laughing happily, her giggles echoing down the street. Chihaya and Rosa stared after them before Chihaya droned, “...I'm not particular glad, actually.”_

“ _You know, if it weren't for my mom, I think our dad's would actually get along” Rosa groaned._

_Chihaya laughed at that, shaking his head, “Maybe. So...”_

_He cleared his throat, leaning against the post of the house, “...I saw Mai.”_

_Rosa's eyes narrowed slightly, “Oh?”_

“ _She hasn't changed” Chihaya snorted._

_She hugged him again, startling him. Taking her silence as some kind of worry, he looked away, “She told me I was making a mistake, getting married and having a kid when it hadn't been my original intention.”_

“ _...Is she right?”_

_Chihaya looked down at the top of her pink head before looking with a smirk towards his father and father-in-law now going the opposite way down the street. He laughed, kissing her forehead, “Nah. I got confused. Honestly, I'm in shock all of this that happened. It definitely wasn't in my video game induced fantasies.”_

_Rosa snickered, pinching him, “I'm serious.”_

_He closed his eyes, realizing his happiness was through the roof again. Every part of his family was perfect, including his Chika that was currently being used as a football being run up and down the street. It'd always been like this, hadn't it? Once he realized Rosa was his one and only, just hearing her voice made his life feel that much better. Mai just couldn't stand that, that they found happiness in a way she didn't deem fit. He couldn't stand he even let himself be swayed for a second by someone whom had made it her goal to take everything away from him. 'What the hell was he doing?'. Being happy. What was he going to look back and say? 'Damn, I could have been alone in a one room apartment eating donuts all day and working'. This..._

_This was his amazing life. “I could never be happier to be here.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


Hideyoshi Chihaya yawned, tapping 'attack' languidly as Carl healed the others. He smiled a little at his three new recruits. He was pretty sure once they hit thirteen they'd forget he ever existed but one day he came home and found three requests to join his guild. He couldn't help laugh at the message that came with it: 'we're legal!'. Hayato, Skye, and Iori were still pretty cool kids. 

He smirked over his shoulder. And he _supposed_ she was too. 

Hideyoshi Chika danced around the living room with those huge ear phones Rosa got to protect her ears. She'd put kid stuff onto the little player for their daughter as well as kid friendly general music. When she started to walk a year back, he probably should have realized she wouldn't be as into sitting in his lap and watching him play but she did still, which he felt was touching. Of course he thought it was what parents complained about with their teenagers when she brought her baby mp3 with her sometimes, drowning him out with music. Great that he's getting used to it young. 

Chihaya snickered as she came by, waving her arms and kicking her feet, apparently dancing, “What are you doing, ya' silly?” 

Rosa walked through on her phone, talking business, typing stuff on the projection type smartphone she had to get. It was too awesome but she didn't let him play with it... 

Super Mom talked her business lingo whilst handing Chika a sippy cup of orange juice and some strawberries, produced the night before with 'daddy magic'. Chika squealed, setting down her music and coming over to sit with him while she enjoyed a snack. Souta smiled in his video, rubbing his brow, “Hey Leo, Chika's here.” 

The very, _very_ disturbingly beautiful little boy appeared, his face all in the camera, “Hello!” 

“Hello, Lee-yo-yo” Chika greeted, spooning strawberries in her mouth. 

Apparently 'Leonel' translated to 'Lee-yo-yo' in Chika, Chihaya sighed, patting her head. He cocked a brow as the whole baby brigade decided to show up in each video, whether wanted or not. 

“Eiji! Go back and do whatever it was you were doing before you started bugging me!” scowled Juro. 

Eiji burst into tears and Juro threw his hands up, “For the love of Christ!” 

Chihaya smirked, shaking his head. Eiji really was wussy for how mean both his parents were in general. Well, he was a baby. Taking into consideration that Carl's character was suddenly spinning in circles and shooting blasts of magic at random, Kaoru was probably pressing buttons. “U-um, I think I might go take lunch with the family now” he cleared his throat, having to crack up a little, “Say 'bye-bye' to your pals, Scuttle.” 

“Bye-bye, Cowwoo! Bye-bye Lee-yo-yo! Bye-bye Eigi!” 

The kids bid her enthusiastically 'good bye' and Chihaya sighed, clicking off, carrying Chika into the kitchen. Rosa looked like she'd just gotten off the phone, fixing tea. She blinked as he leaned down to kiss her, setting Chika on the counter top, “...We're parents.” 

“I noticed” Rosa winked. 

“I think Chika's the only not crazy one” he said from behind his hand covering his mouth, watching his daughter eat her strawberries. 

“I'm glad they like each other” she gushed, giggling as Chika gave her a kiss, “Why, thank you, my sweetie! You ready to go with mama to the store?” 

Chika clapped her delight to this and Chihaya smiled some, “You want me to come?” 

“You can chill here if you like, baby, you don't have to come” Rosa kissed him next. 

“Nah, it'd be nice to get out of the house” he stretched, leaning over the counter as well. 

He smirked as Chika attempted to feed him a strawberry. Her and her mother. Opening his mouth, he accepted the offer, the syrupy sweetness on his tongue making him think he might have to use less sugar for Chika. She was definitely already a hyper little thing. She sank back on the counter on her back, her sippy cup in hand as she drank. Snickering, he picked her up, grabbing his coat, “Come on, ladies.” 

Rosa grabbed her purse and a diaper bag, following him out to his car. Chihaya hummed as he hooked his daughter into the seat, face forward, thankfully, and kissed her forehead. Ah, domesticity. Really was something. 

Rosa stroked his hand as he drove to the little market they sometimes went to for fresh vegetables. It was a beautiful day so it'd be nice to be in a farmer's market instead of a store. This place really had grown on him. It really had taken him a bit to get used to though, compared to Japan. 

“Ooh, you think Chika-chi would like a hamster?” Rosa questioned as they passed a pet shop. 

“Hmm, we can check when we get back. She does like fuzzy stuffed animals.” 

He smiled when they parked and walked through the stalls, Rosa cooing, holding Chika as they picked out some mango and, naturally, strawberries. Chihaya sniffed a leaflet of Chinese broccoli, 'mming', putting it in the little basket provided. He really hadn't thought he'd be happy because of the simple things but here he was. 

After checking out, they stopped a few other places for noodles and meats. Chika caught a nap and yep, life. But there was one freak incident for the day. Rosa really wanted to stop at this pet store. And they did. 

Walking in, Chihaya grimaced, not quite used to the smell of animals all in one place but Chika pointed, excited, “Birdy, daddy, birdy!” 

Chihaya smiled some, walking them towards a bird cage where a gigantic macaw was eating seeds, minding it's own business. “He's pretty, huh?” 

“Pretty birdy” Chika agreed. 

Kissing her temple, he walked towards a cockatoo and laughed a little. The bird was shaking a toy cell phone hanging in it's cage roughly. “Yea, I bet the reception sucks.” 

He forgot about it and jumped onto the side of the cage, staring at them with his beady black eyes before suddenly starting to jump back and forth between the bar and cage wall then started to eat but kept twitching and would get a mouthful before freaking and nipping at his wing. Chihaya blinked, Chika fascinated. “I like him. Rosa, can we get him?” 

Rosa laughed, coming over with her hands cupped, “Sweetie, birds are kind of loud and a lot of work.” 

Chihaya pouted and Chika blinked at Rosa as she opened her hand. A cute, harmless little hamster was sitting in his wife's hand, nibbling on something. Chihaya was about to tell Chika that was a hamster. 

Except she started to _freak_! 

Chika screamed like her little lungs depended on it, louder than he'd _ever_ heard her, kicking and trying to crawl up his head. “H-hey! Scuttle, what's wrong?!” 

“Sweetie! It's just a hamster, baby!” Rosa attempted, alarmed. 

But it was enough for Chihaya when Chika started to _sob_ , big tears rolling down her face as she tried to put as much space as possible between her and the hamster. He took her outside quickly, shocked, and grumbled, wiping her face, “Scuttle, what was that? You can't be afraid of a _hamster_.” 

Chika was choking, her little chest heaving, those big red eyes trembling and wet. Oh God, kill him, he couldn't take that. He cuddled her to his chest, rocking her, “Okay, okay. Stop crying, baby, daddy won't let the wittle hamster hurt his Scuttle.” 

Rosa came out, thankfully without hamster, with a pout on her face. “I can't believe that! Why would Chika be afraid of hamsters?” 

Chihaya grimaced, still rocking the slowly calming Chika, “Dunno. I mean, grown men are afraid of mice, Powderpuff, maybe she doesn't like rodent-like things.” 

Rosa actually stroked her chin, “Now that you mention it, she really hated that retro baby cartoon _Wonder Pets_. I mean, she seemed okay with the duck and the turtle but she just didn't like that guinea pig.” 

“She doesn't like guinea pigs either?!” 

“She might not like fluffy animals” Rosa sighed gravely, taking Chika from him, “Mama's sorry the hamster scared you, princess.” 

Chika just miserably buried her face into Rosa's shoulder as if she were kind of ashamed. Chihaya kissed the back of her head, “You're my tough girl, Chika. Don't let a hamster freak you out like that.” 

Rosa sighed and they jumped back into the car, going home where Chika just lied on the couch. Chihaya stared at her, sitting beside her, looking at television. “...Rosa, Scuttle's traumatized.” 

His wife came in from the kitchen with a frown, wiping her hands as she walked towards them. Looking at their daughter for a moment, her frown grew and she placed her hand over her forehead, “Oh no, she has a fever.” 

Chihaya frowned, watching as his wife rushed to the kitchen and up the stairs, returning with a cool cloth and a blanket. Setting Chika's pillow under her head, she placed the wet wash cloth over her forehead and kissed the baby's cheeks, “My poor Chika-chi.” 

Chihaya raised a brow as Rosa started to fret, “Rosa, it's probably not even a high fever. She was fine earlier so come on, chill.” 

Rosa looked cross, “Chihaya, children's fevers are serious, it's not like me or you.” 

“She's probably just worked up from today, that's all” Chihaya maintained, picking her up and setting her in his lap, setting the blanket over her, pressing the damp cloth to her forehead. She looked pretty drained. “Go to sleep, Scuttle.” 

Rosa actually glowered at him a bit before stomping off. What! Chika wasn't sick or anything, sheesh! She was always okay, she didn't get sick or anything ever. 

He'd ended up sleeping with both his girls that night, Rosa too freaked to let Chika sleep in her room. Chihaya had just rolled his eyes but Chika did sleep pretty heavy. Alas, when she got up, she seemed fine, as he figured, skipping and dancing around like usual. Rosa frowned, hooking in her earrings as she got ready for work. “I'm worried about her, Chiyo. Keep a close eye on her, okay?” 

Chihaya sighed, turning on his computer, “Super overreacting but okay.” 

Rosa knelt near Chika who was coloring, “You take it easy today, mama's sweetie. I'm so concerned about you.” 

Chika smiled at her and Rosa sighed, leaving after giving him a little parting. Such a mother, he rolled his eyes a little, enveloped in his game. Chika practically could take care of herself. She really wasn't the type that got all sick or whatever. She'd barely ever even gotten diaper rash. He wasn't worried about it. 

He talked to the others, yelling orders about the game. Well, she was still pretty dependent on the diaper thing, he thought with a sigh. Soon enough. Looking over his shoulder, he scowled. Chika was wandering, like, walking in a slow languid circle. “...What are you doing, ya' weird? Come here and sit with me if you're that bored.” 

Chika paused and stared at him before continuing her bizarre gait. He snorted, rolling his eyes, “Fine, I see how it is.” 

...It still kind of struck him as funny that Carl had ever thought him to be a super amazing dad. 

He frowned when he heard a little 'thump' and cast a minor glance back. Usually he would have ignored it as her sitting dramatically or dropping something but just this once he looked back. 

Chihaya could have choked. 

Chika had fallen backwards, her body convulsing wildly, her leg especially kicking the floor loudly. He ripped from his chair, his heart beating uncontrollably, “Chika!?” 

...He knew. He knew it'd last probably a minute or two but could only watch in those moments as her red eyes rolled back, her tiny body twitching madly as her skin gained a horrible new hue. Trembling, he was shocked to find himself almost sobbing when it was done, as her body calmed and she lost consciousness. “S-Scuttle, damn it...” 

Picking her up, completely and absolutely scared senseless and about to lose it, he wrapped her quickly in the throw blanket, rushing outside without his coat. Despite how illegal it was, he held her tight as he drove to the hospital. This... 

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Rosa had been confused to get a text from Chihaya in the middle of a business meeting but held off reading it. Usually they weren't important and over the day she'd convinced herself he was right, that Chika was most likely okay. 

Never fight mother intuition. 

When the text read 'Chika had a seizure', she dropped everything, told her boss she had an emergency, and rushed rapidly to the hospital. She knew, she cursed herself, tearing up. She knew something was wrong! Oh, her poor baby! 

Wringing her hands as she took the steps to the floor Chihaya said they were on, she rasped out, asking where Chika Hideyoshi was. 

“About time you got here” Chihaya said coolly, sitting in a chair facing the window. 

“I-I'm sorry” she gasped for breath, having run the whole way, “I-I didn't get a chance to look at the text right away. I'm so sorry...” 

Chika looked wide awake, on the little medical bed under a blanket. She turned to look at Rosa and said in the weakest, pitiful, most heartbreaking voice, “Mama...” 

“Oh, my baby” Rosa gushed, sobbing, teleporting to her side, stroking the girl's hair, “Oh sweetie, mommy's sorry. She shouldn't have gone to work today.” 

She jumped when Chihaya abruptly stood, turning and stalking towards the exit, “I'll see you at home.” 

Rosa's eyes widened, gaping. What? “You're leaving?” 

“Yea. You take Chika.” 

“Chihaya!” 

Absolutely in disbelief, Rosa gaped at her baby who looked after Chihaya sleepily. What was wrong with him? How could he do such a horrible thing?! 

The doctor came and explained to her that Chika had a febrile seizure, that her temperature suddenly spiked and that was the result. Rosa fretted, concerned, but the doctor said that it should be fine. While there was a chance she could have another seizure, it wasn't anything to necessarily worry about. Easier said than done, Rosa thought. She carried her daughter to the car after buying some baby ibuprofen. 

Now to deal with her husband. 

She hadn't seen him that cold in a very, very long time. And towards her and Chika at that? He probably was upset but... 

Rosa carefully carried Chika into the house, the poor thing sleeping, and glared when she saw Chihaya on the computer. Okay, the Chihaya she knew was not that much of an ass to be playing games after leaving her at the hospital. Setting Chika on the couch carefully, trying to settle her temper, her eyes widened a little when she heard him mumbling. “No, I...I guess she's okay. Tell Katie and Kaoru not to worry.” 

Surprised by this, she grimaced. Chihaya probably was on the computer when it happened which may have been half the problem anyway. Still exasperated, she said sternly, “Chihaya.” 

“...I gotta go.” 

Clicking off, he stood, looking at her with an emotionless expression, “What?” 

“'What?' What's wrong with you? How could you leave us like that?” Rosa demanded. 

“What? Was I going to leave my car?” he said briskly. 

Rosa leered incredulously, “Chihaya!” 

“Look, forget it, Rosa!” he wheeled away, angry. “I never even wanted a damn kid! S-such a f—king hassle!” 

“What is wrong with you?!” Rosa gaped, her heart heavy, “Chika was _sick_! It's got nothing to do with having a kid!” 

“It wouldn't be a problem if we never had one!!” 

“I can't believe you!” 

Gritting her teeth, she wanted to hit him. Once upon a time, this would have been what she expected from him. But hearing this from the man that bought Chika toys and clothes and loved her to death, would wake up in the morning just to be with her, and even watched cartoons he hated? What was wrong with-- 

Rosa paused her angry internal rants, noticing his shoulders were trembling heavily, squared, his hands gripped tightly. Startled, not sure what possessed her, she whispered, “Chihaya...?” 

“I-I shouldn't have to feel this. I-I shouldn't have to had watched m-m-my baby helplessly like that” his voice stammered, breaking. “I-I shouldn't have had to worry a-and it shouldn't even be a problem!” 

Rosa stared at him before walking around to face him. He tried to turn his head but she saw he was crying. 

“D-don't ever ask me to do anything for her again! I-I don't even want to look after her anymore, I-I refuse!” he choked, rushing around her up the steps. 

“Chihaya!” Rosa called, stunned. 

...Jeez. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rosa sighed, rubbing her brow as she stared at Max who was apparently asleep, sitting on her couch with a glass of wine. She wasn't exactly in a hurry to go lie down next to her husband. He must have been absolutely traumatized to have seen Chika have a seizure like that. She knew she would have been so maybe he was just reacting. Still, he had such hurtful reactions. He almost made it seem like it was Chika's fault this even happened. 

Her friend stared at her sleepily though his blue eyes did fill with utter concern, “Is my Pookie okay? 

Rosa nodded, sighing, Chika asleep in her lap. “Chihaya's being, pardon my language, a bitch.” 

“Really? That's weird. He's crazy about that girl.” 

Rosa grumbled, recounting everything Chihaya said and did. Max yawned, petting the figure beside him, “A little dickish, definitely...” 

“A little?” Rosa echoed grouchily. 

“He's not perfect, honey. I know I'd be very upset if my daughter was sick like that in front of me. Not to mention he probably knows about it first hand, how she was feeling. It's probably nothing he ever wanted to see someone he loved go through.” 

Rosa paused mid-sip before setting down the glass, bewildered. “...What do you mean?” 

“Didn't you tell me he was quasi-epileptic when he was younger? Or at least that he had a lot of seizures.” 

Rosa's eyes widened. “...Oh...oh my God, I...I completely forgot!” 

Oh God, no wonder he was so upset and bitter! The last thing on Earth be probably wanted was his daughter to go through that. Max smiled, closing his eyes slowly, “I'm going to come by and check on my precious tomorrow. For right now, you go talk to your hubby.” 

“...Okay.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too...” 

Biting her lip as she clicked off, she sighed and covered her face. Oh Chihaya, jeez. It was still bad he reacted like that, she knew, but... 

Falling asleep, heavy in thought, she stirred around twelve and gasped, noticing her tummy warmer was gone. 

“Chika?” 

Sitting up, alarmed, she looked around frantically before finding she was not downstairs. Where did she go?! Then it hit her. 

A little worried what she might see, she slowly went upstairs and found the door to her and Chihaya's bedroom open. Frowning, clenching her shivering wrist, she peeked in, half expecting Chihaya to have shoved Chika away. 

Her heart calmed, finding Chihaya lying on his back and Chika lying on his belly. She seemed awake but probably too tired to do her normal activities of hopping on top of him. Rosa swallowed and walked over, sitting beside her husband. Chihaya was gazing at the ceiling. 

“...I didn't mean it.” 

“...I know.” 

Chihaya gazed down at Chika before smiling, covering his eyes, “I take her for granted so often. I've never seen such a self-sufficient little person. I think if Chika could cook and manage for herself, she would. I dunno why I thought she...she doesn't need me. Hell, sometimes I feel more like her buddy more than the dad that's supposed to watch her. But you told me...you told me she was sick and I still thought even that's below her...” 

He stroked Chika's hair, scowling, “I used to not understand my parents when they said they hated seeing me have seizures. Now I can't agree more. All I could think was 'not my Scuttle'. I couldn't help worry she...she might have genetically got something from me too, then it'd all be my fault.” 

Rosa sighed, relieved, lying down, “Stop that. Nothing was your fault. Chika had a temperature and I should have stayed home. Even that may not have prevented her from having a seizure. I was just so worried when you...” 

“Were an ass? Sorry, old habits die hard. I don't love anything more than you and my Scuttle, you know that” Chihaya said rather sadly, leaning down and kissing their baby's forehead, “I'll always try to be a good dad. She's still my helpless little girl right now, regardless of how amazing she is at doing stuff by herself. She's still human and my responsibility to make sure she's always safe.” 

Rosa smiled, snuggling into his side, “Yea. She'll grow up faster than you know, Chihaya, you'll have plenty of time to let her run loose.” 

“Eff that” Chihaya grumbled, closing his eyes again, “...I'm a dad, huh?” 

“Yea” she chuckled, “A first time dad too.” 

He raised a brow and nodded, “I'll do better.” 

Maybe Carl had some false conceptions but he was a dad, whether he was amazing or not. That wouldn't change. And he really didn't regret that either. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

'My poor baby' Rosa thought with a smile as she watched Chihaya glumly lie on the couch. He'd been depressed for days. 

Well, Rosa didn't expect to be playing Bion to this point in her life so when they asked if she wanted to pay an extra thirty coins to make Russell, the video game Pyrenees, live eternally, she passed. And naturally, she forgot that. She'd never forget that expression on her husband's face when the game informed him that his beloved fighting dog was now deceased. He demanded 'what bull was this?' loudly and went instantly to the forums to demand Russell be brought back to life. But no go, his coding was the old version or something. Now he was super sad. 

'I know he's a fake dog but...I have so many good memories. And that...that was the original point of video games, just to have this infinite world beyond all the life factors, _death_ being one of them' he said miserably, 'Plus...you gave him to me.' 

Rosa smiled more at her melancholy husband, walking to him and rubbing his shoulder. Chika was off with Max and Miru so she figured she could try to get him into a better mood. “Honey bunny, cheer up! Why don't we go for a drive, just you and me?” 

“I dun wanna...” 

“Come on, it'll be fun!” Rosa insisted, grabbing his arm. 

He groaned his distaste with this plan but allowed her to drag him around. She took him places he usually enjoyed but seemed he was just that crushed. He was so weird sometimes but she believed in signs, especially when they went by that pet store. 

Chihaya grumbled when she dragged him in but Rosa knew a hint when she saw one, especially when right at the front was a bin full of fluffy white Pyrenees puppies. Chihaya looked horrified, “ _Why_? Why am I being tortured?! My poor attack dog!” 

Rosa giggled, kissing his chin, “You know, you did say you wanted a dog...” 

He leered at her suggestion. “So you think I'm that easy? That a real dog will just come and solve everything? None of these dogs are _my_ dog, even if he was just a bit of pixels!” 

“Oh come on” she pouted, pushing him towards the bin where the dogs were running around and wrestling excitedly, “One of them has to catch your eye.” 

“They all look the same and they all suck” Chihaya said grumpily. 

Rosa gave him a smirk, “Just try it. Call him.” 

“Oh, that'll work. I'll say my poor deceased dog's name and one of them will just magically jump out with the essence of him. I will remind you, as upset as I am, I'm aware he was an entirely fictional being.” 

“What'll it hurt?” Rosa said dryly. 

He seemed to want to counter but paused, staring at her before sighing, “I guess you've never led me wrong with that advice before.” 

She pinked and smiled as he grumbled, “It doesn't really matter, it won't do anything but...Russell?” 

Rosa expected he was right and was ready to pressure him just to choose one. But as if answering that sign, out of nowhere, one of the adorable little puppies sat up on his haunches, his little paws before him, a very happy look on his fuzzy face as he stared at them. None of the others did anything, just continuing to run around. 

She knew her husband, he'd say something like, 'That's just a fluke' or 'I must smell like bacon' or something. But she had to bite her lip, trying not to laugh when his eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas, picking up the standing dog with a gasp, “Russell!” 

He yipped adorably and Rosa smiled when a woman came by, asking if they were interested and that they had a puppy starter package. Chihaya already seemed quite smitten, cuddling the dog like he did Chika and she finally laughed. “We'll take him.” 

It was definitely an expensive 'feel better' trip but Chihaya had the puppy in his lap, petting him as they made their way home. “I'm so excited! My dog is so awesome!” 

“He is a cutie” Rosa smiled, reaching out and petting his head at a stop light. Then something struck her, “Uh...I hope...Chika likes him.” 

Chihaya stiffened. They both slowly exchanged a look. 

“...I mean, a puppy's not a hamster!” Chihaya protested, looking alarmed. 

“It might not be just hamsters. She might not like any animals” Rosa said slowly. 

Chihaya slouched, looking crushed, and she quickly smiled, “It might not be a problem!” 

“It will be. I got my hopes up” he said mechanically. 

Rosa groaned, knowing now he was going to be depressed about game Russell and being a dad again. When they got home, he set Russell down and went to go sulk on the couch. Rosa sighed and put some food and water down for him. Well, she could get someone to take him... 

The door rang and she smiled, walking towards it. The moment of truth. 

“Wore the Pookie out, we did!” Max gushed, wearing a balloon hat on his head, Chika asleep against his shoulder. 

Miru shuffled his feet, leering, “It's still sad my niece likes him more than me.” 

Rosa laughed, taking her sleeping child from Max, “That's not true. She loves you both and she's probably just freaked we're twins.” 

“I guess” Miru smiled, kissing Chika's temple. “It was fun.” 

“Well, I'll call you tonight, my lovely. Now I need to put a certain other someone to sleep” Max drawled, slapping Miru's backside. 

Miru yelped, turning bright red, “ _Max_!” 

Max laughed and ran off, dragging Miru, calling 'bye' and 'love you' to them as Rosa smirked. “That never gets less awkward.” 

“Seriously” Chihaya seemed to have to smirk. 

Rosa set Chika on the couch and Chihaya pouted at her. Rosa sighed, kissing his forehead. Well, maybe when she was older. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ugh, he'd always wanted a dog, always. When he was younger, he of course sent that subliminal picture to his dad of 'Pochi' but his mother didn't think it was a good idea. 'Dogs are filthy' her nose wrinkled. Seems his dad had wanted one too, agreeing with her to avoid argument but seeming very disappointed. Up until now, Chihaya just hadn't had the opportunity. And now, he thought he finally had one. 

...But...he was a dad. 

He looked at Chika as she slept, her little chest rising and falling. He had wanted a puppy but he got a Chika. Yea, he was happy with the Chika but now he wanted a puppy too. Really he should have realized he was greedy for wanting both. Ugh. 

“Mm...” 

Chihaya blinked slowly as Chika turned over on her stomach, grumbling sleepily. Her red eyes opened slowly and she rested her chin on the couch, dazed. Seeming to wake herself, she sat up on her elbows, looking around. Finally she looked at him and gave that absolutely too adorable almost impish but perfect smile, “Hi, daddy.” 

Staring at her, he couldn't help smile. How could he be mad at his precious sweetie for being scared of fluffy stuff? Wanting to snuggle her suddenly, he yelped and jumped when the yipping puppy pranced into the room. Russell paused and stared at Chika, barking lightly. Chihaya, horrified, looked to Chika, waiting for her to crawl onto his head again. However... 

Her eyes were wide as saucers, actually gaping, as she stared at the being before her. She was probably petrified, he thought with a groan, about to grab her and take the puppy somewhere. However, in that whimsical cute sugary sweet voice, she said, aghast, “ _Bow wow_?” 

...Bow wow? She crawled from her seat and actually approached Russell, her voice escalating with glee, “Bow wow _wova_?” 

...The hell? Chihaya stared, speechless, as Chika pet the dog's fur, a look of absolute excitement on her face, “My bow wow wova!” 

The dog barked, licking her face, and she giggled, hugging his neck. Chihaya gawked. She...she wasn't afraid of him? Bow wow wova? … 

He could keep his dog?! 

Excited himself, Chihaya smiled slowly, careful not to get his hopes up, “Uh...yea, baby, your...bow wow wova. But uh, daddy was actually thinking we could call him 'Russell'.” 

Chika looked back at him with those scarlet eyes and stared at him weirdly for a long few moments. It kind of bothered him and he wasn't sure if she understood him but... 

“Wussell” Chika said...before firmly amending, “Wussell Bow Wow Wova.” 

Chihaya's eyes widened, staring at his just two-year-old daughter, realizing he was getting negotiated with. Considering a second ago when he thought Russell would have to pack his bags, he shouldn't be picky. He smiled widely, shaking his head, “S-sure, baby. Russell Bow Wow Wova it is.” 

“Yay!” 

Chika stood, “Lezsgo, Wussell Bow Wow Wova!” 

The dog yipped and pranced at her feet as they went into the kitchen where Chika garbled through something to Rosa. Chihaya smiled, shaking his head again, as he stood and walked into the kitchen as well. Rosa smiled as Chika ran around with her new furry best friend. “Aww, I'm so glad she likes him!” 

“Yea, Russell's cooler than a hamster” Chihaya said haughtily, leaning on the counter, “FYI, I had to negotiate with Chika on a name so while she's around he's Russell Bow Wow Wova.” 

Rosa's brows creased but she laughed, “What?” 

“I have no idea but I'm excited” he grinned before kissing her lovingly, “...Thanks for my life, Rosa.” 

Rosa looked at him, surprised, before shaking her head, “What would it be without you?” 

Chihaya sighed, wrapping his arms around her, laughing as Chika went by with Russell beside her. “Or her. I think that's her dog now.” 

“Yea” Rosa chuckled, pressing her cheek to his chest, “...I hope none of this ever changes, Chiyo.” 

“Me either.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

….What is she doing here? 

Hideyoshi Mark spoke flawlessly, his voice firm and passionate at this large press conference designed to tell the public about his plans. He wasn't nervous, he was used to these things. He never got distracted, never got thrown off. 

...He faltered ever so slightly when she walked in. 

She was wearing that black dress, that dress he used to call the 'f—k me dress' and she had the 'f—k me' heels too. With one of those wide brim hats and sunglasses, she looked like a femme fatale. 'Looked'? 

He bellowed about stock reports and rising interest. She had those red lacy panties on, he knew it. This is what she used to do, when they hadn't seen each other in months and she was horny _for him_. She'd come to his press conferences, dressed like _that_ , like _sex_. 

He told them they met quota as he hardened, aroused almost out of his mind. What was she _doing_ here? Licking his lips, about to bring the conference to a close, he watched her stand out of the corner of his eye, sauntering out as he was assailed with questions. It was always a game. He knew how to play it but he wasn't sure why he was. 

It took maybe an hour and a half to answer everything, much to his growing frustration, but he kept his cool facade. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, loosening his tie, he wandered outside. She always stayed in the expensive hotel. Finding the one with the gold exterior and interior, he walked inside. A woman looked up and her eyes brightened. Mark's green eyes narrowed. She always told them who he was or left a picture. Walking up to her, he almost leered. Just to make this completely like old times, she got the one room she always got. 69. 

Going up the elevator, he leaned against the wall, trying to figure out why this was happening as the bell rang, announcing his arrival to the proper floor. Making the trip to the end of the hall, he stuck the card left for him in the door and was hardly surprised to find no other than Masaru, once upon a time Hideyoshi, Julia lying in bed in a red negligee, smiling at him. “Long time no see.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“You look exhausted. Do you want some wine?” she suddenly offered, standing and grabbing an expensive bottle of Chardonnay, chilled, pouring it into a glass. 

Mark stared at her as she sashayed up to him, those breasts pressed against his chest as she got very close. Finally at his limit, he demanded, “Julia, what the hell is this?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“We're _divorced_ , if you remember” he snapped, “Not to mention I'm still a little pissed at you about what you did on our only child's wedding day. Are you always _that_ petty?” 

She rolled her blue eyes, “Ah, yes, the wedding. Is he still married?” 

“Of course he's still married” Mark leered, “He has a beautiful home and a beautiful family.” 

“'Family'?” she echoed, cocking a brow, “...Wait, Chihaya had _kids_?” 

Mark was almost done after that. Very, very close. “Yes. Chika. Hideyoshi Chika, our grand-daughter. She looks just like Chihaya.” 

He whipped out his phone, showing her a picture of the girl. She blinked, tilting her head, “She is darling!” 

“And you know nothing about her” Mark rolled his eyes, annoyed. 

“You two have, once again, singled me out of your lives so how can I know anything?” she said quietly, “I'm always the villain, that's the way it seems. And you. You bastard, leaving me for something so... petty.” 

“ _Petty_? I'm petty because my wife didn't love me?!” Mark hissed, irate, “You barely even wanted to _look_ at me, Julia, I mean nothing to you!” 

Julia appeared absolutely furious, “Who the hell are you to decide how I feel, Mark Hideyoshi?!” 

She turned, draining her wine glass in a single gulp, “You were the one that wanted to change the game. _You_ , not _I_. _I_ was happy with our relationship.” 

“Or lack thereof.” 

Turning to face him again, she glared daggers, “You just divorced me. No reconciliation, no nothing. It's your fault.” 

“What 'reconciliation', Julia?” he uttered silently, “What? Were you going to 'change' for me? You think I'd want you to do that? There was no reconciliation. I changed what I wanted and you didn't. It was no helping it and frankly I don't think either of us really did anything wrong.” 

Julia stared at him expressionlessly before walking closer, setting the glass down, pressing her face to his chest, “But I miss you.” 

He swallowed, gazing down at her, “I miss you too.” 

She laughed humorlessly, “So regardless that we both feel the same, there's nothing to be done for it, right? Nothing can bring us back together? Even if we could negotiate?” 

Mark scratched his cheek hesitantly before grimacing, “It's too huge an 'if' to be plausible, Julia.” 

“Why'd you come here then?” she asked briskly, her face still against his chest. 

“Good question” he scoffed, swallowing his glass before setting it down, “...Dunno. I guess I was curious what you were up to, putting me on this nostalgia trip. I'm glad to see you're well though.” 

He walked towards the door, feeling a lot more melancholy than he should have but paused when she grabbed his wrist. “...I want you.” 

“We can't do that, Julia.” 

“Why not? I know you want it too. I saw you speaking, you could barely think straight” she grumbled, placing herself between him and the door, his means of escape. She unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt slowly, parting it, lifting his under shirt and kissing down his chest as she sank to her knees, unzipping his pants. Mark wasn't _exactly_ sure why he wasn't stopping her. Maybe because he was indeed horny and she indeed looked pretty damn sexy. 

…What the hell, right? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_His Scuttle.“Your kid hates me.”_

_Rosa blinked, getting a drink of juice just after getting off work. Chihaya came, sulking, into the kitchen, “She's just been curled face down in the sofa since this afternoon, telling me to 'go away'. I don't like attitude, Rosa.”_

“ _Oh Chiyo” Rosa rolled her eyes, “What did you do?”_

“ _Why did I have to do anything?!” he demanded incredulously._

“ _Because she worships the ground you walk on. It had to have been YOU that did something wrong” Rosa explained dryly, kissing his cheek._

“ _W-well, that's...” Chihaya pinked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and grumbling, “C-can you ask her what I did?”_

“ _Chihaya” Rosa laughed, “She's a three-year-old. Not to mention your three-year-old daughter, you don't have to be afraid to ask her what's wrong yourself.”_

“ _Yea, but she's mad with me” Chihaya pouted, “Please?”_

_Rosa sighed deeply and walked into the living room. Meh, he hadn't done anything to her! All they'd done was sit around. She watched him play video games up until his headset broke. Women, he thought solemnly, they'd never make sense to him._

_Nonetheless, Rosa walked back in, a quirky smile on her face. He scowled, “What? Did she tell you?”_

“ _Go talk to her, Chiyo” she chuckled._

“ _What! You were supposed to talk for me!”_

_Rosa smirked at him and he sulked, “Fine.”_

_Mumbling, wandering into the room, he stared at Chika for a moment, face down in the couch, her butt up in the air like he saw kids do but never quite understood 'why?'. Clearing his throat, he sat down beside her, folding his hands. “Okay, kid, what did I do?”_

_She just whined and muttered something. His eyes narrowed, “Chika, look at me. Tell me what I did wrong because I really don't like your attitude right now.”_

_Chika shook with tears, looking up at him, and he groaned. Damn his weakness. But she sat up, rubbing at her eyes, “Daddy doesn't want to play with Chika anymore.”_

_It struck him that his daughter was talking in the third person like his wife had when he first met her. But what? “What are you talking about? I always play with you!”_

“ _You throw ear talk things away!”_

_Chihaya raised a brow as she buried her face back into their sofa, weeping. What? 'Ear talk things'?? What the..._

_His eyes widened and he gaped at her, “What? Chika-- Scuttle, the...the earphones...the ear talk things, they just broke, that's all. They didn't work anymore so daddy has to get new ones.”_

_Chika sniveled before looking up, her red eyes even redder, “D-daddy play with Chika when he gets earfuns?”_

_...Oh, she was so cute! “Of course” he grumbled, picking her up and cuddling her, “Daddy didn't think you'd think I wanted to stop playing with you when I threw them away. I'll always play with you.”_

_Chika pressed her cheek to his chest, seeming relieved. “Okay, daddy...”_

“ _And don't cry like that. If I did something wrong, tell me.”_

_He smiled some, Rosa peeking in and smiling as well. Yea, his Scuttle._

His kid was more awesome than every kid here. 

Hideyoshi Chihaya sighed as found himself picking Chika up from preschool. Jeez, preschool. Four-years-old. It felt like mere yesterdays that she was his tiny Scuttle. 

Rosa had been working a lot lately, something about a new building somewhere being built that she was highly involved with. She called and said, just for today, she really wanted to stay and work and couldn't pick up Chika. He informed her he worked until nine tonight and he kind of expected her to be home. But he shrugged, informing the concerned Rosa he'd figure it out, going to get their kid. He hadn't really gone to pick her up yet. 

He walked through the weird little place, decorated with children's pictures. He paused and smiled at one he knew was Chika's. She drew him a picture when she was three of his elf, one he had taped to the area near his computer. The elf's skin was orange with bright purple hair and some of the most lopsided eyes he'd ever seen in his existence, his body anatomically and impossibly smaller than his giant head with two massive triangle ears. He'd loved it. This one posted here was probably an attempt at Russell B.W.R. Hideyoshi except their noble dog was blue, fit with anime happy eyes and a purple tongue. He laughed, shaking his head. Her sense of color was off but it was too adorable. 

Getting to the pick up station was where he discovered Chika looking at a picture book as the other kids ran around, yelling and screaming, chasing each other. Wearing her black and pink striped dress with a black hoodie and boots with a little butterfly on them, she looked kind of child goth. He snorted. Didn't mean she wasn't the cutest one in here. 

She looked up, her pigtails bouncing with the movement, and her eyes widened. “Daddy?” 

He smiled some as she closed the book and stuffed it back on the bookshelf before bouncing over to him, “Daddy! Is mama okay? She's not dead, is she? I don't want mama to be dead!” 

“What!? Your mom doesn't have to be _dead_ for me to pick you up, ya' weird” he scowled, catching her and playfully pinching her belly. 

A woman walked over, probably the teacher, and smiled slowly, “Oh, you're Chika's dad?” 

“Uh, yes” he quickly smiled, shifting Chika to one arm, shaking the woman's hand, “H—er, Chihaya Hideyoshi.” 

“Nice to meet you! She talks about you all the time” the woman smiled. 

Chihaya pinked and the woman cleared her throat, “Actually, I'm glad you're here. I'm not sure if your wife has told you but I was concerned about Chika's conversion to kindergarten.” 

Chihaya frowned, setting her down, “Oh? Go get your things, sweetie.” 

He scratched his head as the topic of conversation pranced off. “Well, no, Rosa hasn't mentioned anything about that. What's the concern?” 

“Well, she's a little socially avoidant. It's very difficult to get her to play with other children.” 

His eyes widened before narrowing ever so slightly, “Well, Chika plays quite well with children we know so maybe it's just preference.” His nice way of saying she just didn't like anyone in here. “Plus, I've heard Rosa say you all are quite impressed with her level of coherence and speech.” 

“Oh, very!” she quickly amended, “And I'm so surprised, she knows...Japanese? She's already bilingual which is quite impressive.” 

Chihaya smiled as Chika returned with her bag. “Thanks for the concern. I'll speak with my wife on the matter. Say 'good-bye', Scuttle.” 

Chika bid her teacher farewell, holding his hand as they walked out. He sulked. What a stupid reason. He did fine through school being 'socially avoidant'. Sure, if it weren't for Carl's clinginess, he may not have had any friends to this day but... 

Returning to work with Chika in tow, he sighed, opening the door. Manny was still working there, as was Clay. Charlie had to move recently which had sucked since he enjoyed the dynamic but ah well. 

“Why, hello, Little Miss” Manny greeted, Chika skipping to him. 

“Hi, Manny!” 

He picked her up, something Chika enjoyed because the guy was like 6'2”, towering, and built like a tank. Chihaya groaned, always feeling so little in his 5'7”ness. “I have to find something for her to do for a few hours.” 

Manny set her down with a grin, some customers coming in, “We'll keep her busy.” 

“Boss man, we're almost out of broccoli and cheddar!” called Clay. 

“Ugh, coming” Chihaya groaned, replacing his apron he'd taken off to get Chika. Grabbing the fresh broccoli from the fridge, he started dicing quickly and yelped when he nearly tripped over something, that something being his daughter. 

“Oi! Chika!” 

Groaning, dropping the broccoli in the pot, he picked her up and set her on a stool he had. “Here. Daddy has to make soup really fast so you stay still until I can find something for you to do.” 

Chika pouted before her eyes brightened, “Can I make cookies, daddy?” 

He grimaced and directed Clay to get her some ingredients and put one of the extra uniform shirts on her. Well, just another mess. 

Getting through some soups and popping some cakes in the oven, he leered when he found his waiter was now reading a cookbook to his daughter. 

“Three cups of flour.” 

Chika picked up the metal measuring cups and frowned before shaking Clay's sleeve, “That's one?” 

“Yep!” 

She got out a very lopsided cup of flour, dropping it in a bowl, echoing 'one', then 'two', then 'three'. Chihaya was proud. Such a smart little kid. Of course the fractions got her but still. 

Chihaya smirked as Chika went through his amazingly wide array of cookie cutters delightedly, humming. Chika had the chirpiest little voice. Not one of those super obnoxious ones he'd heard on some kids but hers was so sweet and really was hard to ignore as she now had Clay _and_ Manny at her beck and call. He snickered, walking over when she appeared done. “Okay, you two, thanks for babysitting my kid but the other's probably need some backup for the lunch crowd.” 

“Hey Chihaya, you think I could be your son?” Clay suddenly said. 

“ _What_?” 

“C'mon! I'll only be like 36 by the time Chika's legal.” 

Chihaya stared at him for a long, long moment before responding: “Manny, please kill him for me. I won't let a court convict you.” 

“Done.” 

“Ah!” Clay gasped, running from the tank. 

Chihaya shivered and helped Chika set her billions of cookies on a tray. Putting it in the oven, he stuffed his hands into his pocket and blinked at her. Somehow marriage hadn't weighed heavy on his mind. He smiled as she swung her legs, not beginning to reach the floor and so tiny in the seat. Yea, he figured he didn't have to for quite a while. 

He heard some gasps and whispers as he helped her decorate them when the door opened again, looking up with a frown. “Let's go see what's up a second, Scuttle.” 

“Okay, papa.” 

Helping her down, he walked into the main area and cocked a brow. He was wearing one of his well tailored suits, messing with his silver button cuff links as he pushed up a pair of aviators off his nose. Considering his place was popular for business people, they looked pretty amazed that the one and only Hideyoshi Mark just happened to drop in. 

Chika, of course not affected by fame, squealed, bunny hop bouncing towards the man, “Grandpa!” 

Mark appeared startled before his green eyes lit up, “Chika-chi!” 

Snatching her up in a bounce, he kissed her cheek affectionately, holding her and smiling brightly, “We are absolutely adorable today, pumpkin, as always.” 

“Thank you, grandpa. Grandpa, will you eat some of the cookies Chika made?” 

“Of _course_. It'd be my honor” Mark announced haughtily. 

Chihaya wiped his hands on his apron, leering, “Oi dad, what are you doing in _America_?” 

“I came to see my boy, of course!” Mark said cheerfully, putting him in a headlock with his free arm. 

“Argh! Stoppit, old man!” 

Mark grinned lazily as Chihaya gave him a look to kill. “Actually, I did come to talk to you about something but since Chika's here, she'll take my immediate preference.” 

“I'll get you tea, grandpa!” Chika gushed, loosening her legs to be let down. 

“That is not for my darling to do” Mark scoffed, finally releasing Chihaya. 

“Yea, also because I let my four-year-old daughter handle scalding hot water” Chihaya had to smirk, following her, “Carry the cookies to grandpa, Scuttle.” 

He got his father some tea and himself and Chika a glass of milk. Chika sat in Mark's lap, feeding him cookies as the man appeared delighted. Mark was all about Chika, really. He'd probably spent more on Chika than he ever had himself. Last summer, Chihaya would never forget the epic war between who got her for two more days: Koji or Mark. Of course his dad was underhanded and won, but it was weird. 

Chika fed him a cookie as well and he smiled some at her before getting a call. Glancing at the ID, he tilted his head when his wife appeared. Clicking it to privacy, he pressed the phone to his ear. “Hey, Powderpuff, I got the kid.” 

“Thanks” she snickered, most likely at his 'the kid' remark, “I probably will have to pull another all nighter, honey, I'm so sorry...” 

Chihaya scowled, “Why are they working you so hard?” 

“We're almost done. Just a few more days and, well, I may have something to speak to you about.” 

His brows furrowed, “O-kay. Well, Chika's whatever stopped me and said she told you about her concern about Chika's 'conversion' to kindergarten.” 

“I wasn't going to waste your time with that” Rosa snorted, “Chika has a group of friends there. The teacher is just preoccupied with her not being interested in being friends with everyone.” 

Chihaya snickered, “And considering she's my kid, the group is definitely an accomplishment. She's not like, mean to the others though, right?” 

“Of course not” Rosa sighed, “They just want a social animal.” 

He rolled his eyes and glowered as his father attempted to make an escape with his daughter. “Um, dad, I don't remember saying you could take my kid.” 

“Mark is there?” 

Mark pouted, holding Chika, “Oh, but I never, ever, ever get to see my one and only grandchild!” 

“Yea he is. Lemme call you back, baby” Chihaya grumbled, clicking off after she bid him farewell. Leering at his father who appeared hopeful, he finally grunted, “She is to be back at our house by ten and not a minute later.” 

“How about eleven?” 

“Don't push it, old man. Ten.” 

Mark sighed, “Fine. Come on, pumpkin, let's go have some fun!” 

“Okay! Bye, daddy!” Chika waved over Mark's shoulder, “I love you!” 

“I love you too...” he drolled shyly, glaring at his waiters who were mock-'aww'ing'. Grr. 

Helena, one of the few waitresses he had, looked upset as she appeared, “Chihaya! I have to go to my friend's wedding Tuesday, remember?” 

He frowned, confused, “Yea, I know. You're off.” 

“Not according to the schedule...” 

Chihaya groaned, rolling his eyes as he wandered back to the general area. Indeed it seemed his ass assistant manager had rescheduled the girl to work from the schedule he'd made. Helena had cleared all the necessary requirements so he had no reason to make her work. That bastard, however, liked to go against his decisions quite a bit lately. 

“Don't worry about it, kid” he grumbled, “Mac already said he'd cover your shift anyway so go on to your friend's wedding. I need to have a talk to Claude about this crap.” 

Her blue eyes brightened, ecstatically thanking him before returning to work. He shook his head. Claude wanted him out of here because he wanted Chihaya's job, he knew. He went to visit Bruce once and the guy verified it, saying Claude brought the tiniest little mistakes Chihaya made right to the top. Chihaya remembered rolling his eyes. 

“ _I bet you were like, 'yes! I needed a reason to fire that jackass!'.”_

“ _You know it” Bruce had grinned before shaking his head, “Firing you would be utterly idiotic. Claude will have to get over himself. If you want to fire him...”_

“ _Nah, he has a wife and kid and stuff like I do, it would be sucky of me to do that” Chihaya rolled his eyes around._

“ _Definitely a better man than him.”_

Maybe, Chihaya grumbled, crumbling up the schedule. They took turns making the schedule and it was _his_ turn, not Claude's. Annoying. 

It might be time for a change. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Hideyoshi, you are beyond perfect for this position, I can't imagine anyone doing it better.”_

Usually she'd take an exorbitant amount of pride in this statement. But this once it had consequences. What on Earth could she do? 

Yawning, miserable, she pulled into the driveway she loved at six in the morning, just getting home. This was definitely wearing her out, on top of it all. Careful not to make too much noise, knowing she could get at least three to four more hours of sleep out of her family if they weren't roused, Rosa slowly closed the door behind her. Taking off her shoes, she set down her things by the door and started taking off her jacket. Wandering up the steps, careful, she opened the door to her bedroom and couldn't help smile. 

Chihaya was lying on his back, snoring softly, Chika in her pink 'princess' nightgown, curled into his side, and Russell B.W.R. was lying at the end of the bed on his side. So cute, she smiled even wider as she snapped a picture with her phone, making it her wallpaper before changing into a cozy tee for some long awaited rest. Russell woke for a moment and Rosa smiled, petting his knobby head before taking Chihaya's other side. He didn't wake though his head turned slightly, his chin on top of her head. Rosa bit her lip. They...they were used to here. 

She fell asleep, her last thoughts drowned in worry. She had to speak to Chihaya about it. He had a job, good friends, a good rut. What was she doing trying to ruin that? 

Rosa slowly opened her eyes to the sound of giggles and smiled, finding Chika bouncing on the bed, their tiny little girl. Chihaya was staring at her drolly, pressing his finger to his lips. “Shh, Scuttle, mommy's asleep.” 

Chika stopped bouncing, smiling, “Morning, mama!” 

Chihaya frowned and looked to her, blinking, “Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in.” 

Rosa kissed Chika's forehead as she crawled on top of Chihaya, “Mm, I just got in a couple of hours ago.” 

“God, really?” he scowled, stroking her hair, “Go back to sleep then. I'll get up with Miss Energy.” 

She wanted to say she was fine but really, she was exhausted. She sighed, holding his hand as she fell asleep, “I'll be up in a few hours, promise.” 

“No, you relax today” Chihaya insisted, pulling her hand up to kiss her knuckles. He sat up and stretched, picking up Chika and whistled, “Come on, doggy.” 

Russell looked at him lazily and Rosa giggled, “Russell Bow Wow Rover can be my snuggle buddy.” 

Chihaya snickered as Russell indeed moved up to lie beside Rosa, taking his spot. “I guess. Sleep tight, baby.” 

Rosa nodded and looked at Russell as her daughter and husband left. “What do you think, Russell? You think you'd like a new home?” 

Russell wuffled, like a huffy 'woof' and Rosa bit her lip, “...I dunno either.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _They want me to go to Japan, Chiyo.”_

Hideyoshi Chihaya had just stared at his wife, having _just_ gotten off. She was covered in that sexy thin sheen of sweat, her lips pursed as she stared at the ceiling. He'd watched her for a moment before sitting up on his elbow. _“What?”_

“ _To Castanet. It's a kind of small island, about an hour by boat from Mineral. It's where we're basing one of the centers.”_

“ _So they want you to uproot your family and just...go?”_

_She rubbed her brow, exasperated, “I'm one of the top percentile employees. I've been setting up one of the components of Castanet's centers here and, to seal the deal, I know how to speak and am a native born Japanese person. I'm perfect or so they say.”_

_Chihaya exhaled, turning on his back, “But it's ridiculous! I-I mean, leaving Chika's school, leaving my job! I-it's asking too much! We...we said we'd go back to Japan one day, I know, but...”_

“ _I can refuse...” she tucked a curled strand of pink hair behind her ear._

_Chihaya folded his hands over his stomach, feeling a little nauseous, “I...I mean, we have been here for almost a decade now. I...I guess it's as good a time as any to consider it.”_

“ _I won't make you do anything you don't want to” Rosa murmured, turning on her side into his, rubbing his chest._

_He turned to face her, prepared to say 'in that case, no'. But he grimaced, realizing that he'd learned long ago that the best things did follow when it was something he didn't want to do. Giving her a kiss, he sighed, “No, let me think.”_

“ _Okay. I love you.”_

“ _I love you too.”_

Bruce just kind of stared at him before shaking his head, gazing upward at the sky. They were outside, just having gotten some coffee from the barista. He sipped the warm beverage quietly before finally remarking. “Japan.” 

Chihaya sighed, smelling his drink before tasting it, “Yea, she's apparently all kinds of 'perfect' for it.” 

“Well, I couldn't ask you to let your wife go off to Japan for a year or so” Bruce laughed wistfully, “Long distance relationships...” 

“Unfortunately I know first hand I do not do well with those. It may be different, our relationship's stronger but it'd be tough on me and especially my Chika.” 

They sat on a bench and his boss seemed to ponder, “I have to say, Chihaya, I knew I was taking a hella risk making you a manager of a store with no transition from being a waiter. But it was damn worth it, you've always gone above and beyond. It'd be rough to see you go. Really rough.” 

“If it means anything, I'd prefer not to” Chihaya squirmed a little, “This really has become my home. Not to say we hadn't been planning on returning to Japan _someday_ , I guess I just didn't expect it so soon...” 

“I guess now would be best” Bruce admitted softly, “Chika's still young enough to integrate into the school system. It'd probably be rough on her going from an American school to Japanese later in life. I heard we do things a little different.” 

Chihaya nodded at that slowly, looking to him, “I'm sorry, I...” 

“Aww, don't be all apologetic, idiot, this is your family you're talking about” Bruce slapped his shoulder, startling him, “It's always about them. And you've been able to be successful on both sides of the world so it won't make any difference, you going back to Japan. You'll find something.” 

Chihaya smiled some at that, sipping his coffee, “Thanks, man. Just know if you ever somehow go global, I've got your back.” 

“Ha, global. I don't know if I can get out of Massachusetts” Bruce laughed, shaking his head. 

“Never know” chuckled Chihaya, “Maybe with the right investors.” 

“Maybe. We'll see, that'd be way down the line” Bruce stared up. “Well... it's been real, man.” 

Chihaya laughed, “I'm not leaving for at least two months, Bruce, we have to pack up our lives.” 

“Good, good. That'll give me some time to find somebody reasonable for your job. After all, can't let ol' Claude get what he wants, right?” Bruce winked. 

“That poor guy” Chihaya grinned without remorse. 

So this was it, huh? Yet another story ending to start a new one. He called Rosa and told her she might as well make that deal then. She worried about him and all, but it didn't matter. As Bruce said, he'd find something to do. He knew that seemed arrogant, but well, he could dream. Those always seemed to work out one way or another. 


	36. Epilogue of Yume

“So like I was telling you, we're going to be living in Japan for a while, Scuttle-chan.” 

“Cool, daddy.” 

Chihaya walked around his old stomping grounds near Yume, holding his daughter's hand. They were crashing at Koji's place until they could locate a place to live in Castanet. It was pretty rustic, kind of laid back and a town of about three hundred. Shockingly Rosa was the one who wasn't too thrilled. She seemed very much into the bustle of the city or at least the suburbs. Chihaya was kind of interested in seeing what he could do to pass the time and the kindergarten looked good for Chika so... 

“Uncle Max didn't like it though” Chika blinked, looking up at him. 

“Oh, definitely.” 

Max was absolutely _appalled_ and demanded, simply, 'what the hell?'. Of course Max had been worried when Rosa graduated that she'd go back to Japan immediately but that was resolved. He must have thought it was permanent and upon learning that wasn't the case pretty much stopped talking to them for a week. Really he only called to state his dissatisfaction with them now. Rosa just smirked and said he'd get over it. “There's five stages of Max: anger, depression, anger, dramatic crying, then the variable extreme or not so extreme which may be moving here as well or just accepting it.” 

Max living in Japan would be crazy, Chihaya snickered to himself. The guy didn't abide by any social norms in either cultures and maybe they weren't as conservative as they once were but the island of Japan was not prepared for the liberal eccentricities of Max de Sainte Coquille. Of course, it was possible in case Miru wished to return. 

“Will I go to kindergarten with Kaoru and Leonel and Eiji, daddy?” 

“Uh, no, but um, you'll get to see them more now!” he inserted optimistically. 

She pouted a bit but didn't complain. Never had, really, and he did respect that about her. Well, maybe not _never_ , only when he did something dickish like throw headphones away or the Scuttle stuffed animal from her babyhood. Hey, it was _filthy_ , he could get her a new one. She told him with that kind of Rosa 'get-out-of-my-face-with-that' tone, “I don't need a new Scuttle so it doesn't matter”. Why? He always had a way of striking out with the women in his life at some point. 

They walked through the rich part of town with no particular destination and he paused, staring at a few of the stores they passed for children. Much to Rosa's chagrin, Chika didn't seem much into dresses. Sure, if the dress so happened to double as something, namely a hoodie, she was all over it. But that frilly stuff Chika ran around in as an optionless infant? Those days were over. She preferred pants and shorts. She had one skirt, one of those bohemian ones, that she liked because when she twirled in it the bell looked like an umbrella or so she said. Kids had a fascinating imagination. 

“Chihaya?” 

He stiffened, somewhat incredulous, at the very random voice behind him. How did this happen _every_ time? 

Knowing there was no use running from the woman, he slowly turned around. “Mother.” 

“Oh thank God!” Masaru Julia gushed. She looked pretty weird, like not put together at all. At least, not the way he was used to. If she wore a ponytail, she made it unnecessarily intricate but right now it was just sloppily pulled back and she was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Wait, _was_ this his mother? 

...And what the hell was she pushing? 

He stared at the woman, bewildered, as she rushed to him, “Oh! I'm so glad to see you! I need your help!” 

“...What?” he shook his head, “I haven't seen you in what, over half a decade and you're asking me for a favor right off?” 

“Oh, of course I missed you! And my goodness, is this the baby?” she gasped. 

“Yea, you can see how much of a baby she is” Chihaya said sarcastically, Chika looking at Julia, rather perplexed. 

“We'll have to do dinner, of course! _After_ I get myself put back together. I just don't have time for myself anymore!!” she sobbed. 

Chihaya just stared at her and then looked down at the stroller she was pushing. Suddenly it struck him that unless his mother was for some reason potentially homeless... 

“...Mother, why do you have a stroller?” 

“Oh! That's the favor I need!” Julia said, frazzled, before absently reaching into the 'vehicle'. What absolutely flabbergasted Chihaya was that she pulled out a baby. 

“Just watch her for a couple hours for me, okay? Then we can chat! One of your brother-in-law's owns Tenshiya, right? Let's meet there around seven tonight!” 

“ _Um_ , mom, whose _baby_ is this?” Chihaya demanded loudly, horrified. 

Julia pushed the cart and everything at him, “I don't steal babies, Chihaya. We'll talk later.” 

She actually darted off as he was left there to pick his jaw up off the ground. Before she disappeared into the sunset, he managed, “Who's the dad?!”   
  


“You'll figure it out!” 

The hell he would! His mother had a list of suitors a mile long! Swallowing, he was stunned. So he wasn't an only child anymore? He was 34-damn-years-old, why the hell was he getting a baby sibling _now_?! Finally, he slowly dared to look at his half-sibling who'd actually been rather collected during this situation. 

...Half? 

He could have dropped her because in his arms was basically the perfect female combination of his father and his mother, blonde with those incredibly green eyes. So that's how his parents rolled, huh? Screwing around _after_ the divorce despite the whole reason being they divorced was that she didn't want an intimate relation with him. Really, how did he end up quasi-normal? 

He stared down at her and she stared back, suckling the little pacifier in her mouth. Dear God, he was holding his sister. Why'd this feel so weird!? 

Chihaya yelped when he felt something tug his shirt, having almost forgotten Chika was there. She was attempting to climb his leg, “I wanna see, daddy!” 

He grimaced, quickly grabbing the stroller and directing them towards a bench so he could try to get a grasp on this train wreck. Chika sat on her haunches, staring at her...oh, for the love of all, her _aunt_. Her aunt was like six months old! Chika smiled, “She's cute, daddy.” 

“She is.” He guessed he could agree to that much. The rest of it was sketchy as hell! 

“Babies must be fun. Maybe I'll get one one day!” Chika seemed to decide. 

Chihaya shot her a look but didn't voice any Koji and now his father-like opinions on the matter, mostly because she said it like she thought babies were purchased and that was fine with him at this point. Nonetheless, she seemed to miss the look entirely, returning her attention to his sister. “What's her name, daddy?” 

…....... 

Staring down at this poor, poor child whose mother abandoned her not only for a hair treatment but abandoned her to a brother that knew nothing about her, most certainly not her name, something only _their_ mother would neglect to tell him. Then again, only _their_ mother would neglect to mention her existence. He slowly smiled at the baby as she reached up to grab his nose, fascinated. “...Welcome to the family...imoto.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Thank God you are so well-behaved, just like when Chika was my little Scuttle. I dunno who you got it from but you are spectacular” Chihaya groaned, carrying the baby as he made his way to his dad's office, Chika on his back. 

His sister was giggling, Chika amusing her over his shoulder with funny faces. He smiled at both of them in spite of this stressful situation. Chihaya could never do the stroller thing, he'd rather have his arms fall off first so he ditched that in his car after driving them here to his father's office. Thankful this was Japan and he was recognized as Mark's son, he grimaced as they all cooed at his “children”. Though only ready to claim parentage to one, he kept his mouth closed. His dad was almost in Massachusetts every other week to chill with Chika and the family so why did he fail to mention this baby? His daughter, for God's sake! _His_ sister! 

Taking the elevator, this was the first time he saw...the baby... seem freaked. She started to whine and tremble. He groaned, rubbing her back, “It's okay, imoto. I know, it's kind of sickening.” Then images of days with Chika and baby vomit gone past filled his head. “Oh God!” 

Luckily they made it without disaster, however, and he promised they'd never do that again. Chika skipped ahead of him, aware of where her grandfather's office was as Chihaya followed, leering. That man had some serious explaining to do. 

“Ah, my beautiful granddaughter!” 

Chihaya narrowed his eyes as his father had picked Chika up, smothering her with kisses, “Has your Grandpa Koji been boring you to death? I told your daddy to let you stay with _me_ but no-o-o-o.” 

“It's been fun! Grandpa Koji taught me how to whistle!” Chika proclaimed, showing off the skill Koji somehow had managed to teach her. 

Mark stared at her before smiling, “That's delightful, honey. Did you ever learn to ride a bike?” 

“Let's settle some other things first, _daddy”_ Chihaya interjected before grandfather vs. grandfather renewed for Round 2000. 

Mark looked at him before frowning, “...You got something to tell me, son?” 

“What?” 

“I mean, Rosa didn't _look_ pregnant these last few months.” 

Chihaya stared at him. “...This is not _my_ baby!” 

“Um?” 

It hit Chihaya at that second: Julia hadn't told _anyone_ , not even... 

...Their father. 

Staring at his dad, realizing that Julia probably hadn't _wanted_ to tell him, he slowly grinned nervously, “Uh, dad, actually...” 

Mark frowned and Chika, in that innocent child way, declared, “That's daddy's sister!” 

Chihaya winced and Mark looked lost, “...What?” 

Sighing, Chihaya walked closer and Mark took a step back. He set Chika down, probably a signal that he was in turmoil over what this potentially meant. “Don't. I don't want to see her baby with some other man. That's got nothing to do with me.” 

“What if that other man is you?” snorted Chihaya. 

Mark opened his mouth but paused, “Huh?” 

Chihaya got close enough to show the little girl to him. Mark saw it as instantly as Chihaya did and his eyes grew to saucers. “W-what...the...? 

He gaped for the longest time before slowly reaching out. Chihaya handed her over and Mark swallowed as he held his second born in his arms. “Oh...oh my God.” 

“...She looks more like you than I do, that's why I knew right off it that she definitely has to be yours. Just I had to wonder how that happened!” 

Mark snapped to and flustered, looking around nervously, “I-I mean it was just... _once_. Well, more exactly _a lot_ of times in one sitting but just that once!” 

“Oh my God” Chihaya rolled his eyes, “How did you not know you had a daughter?!” 

“Julia didn't tell me!! A-and oh my God, my pretty little girl! I can't believe this” he suddenly gasped, cradling her, “What's her name?” 

Chihaya slowly rolled his eyes around at that, darting them back and forth, “...Uh...I didn't...get that far.” 

“Come again?” 

“Mom just kind of gave her to me and took off. I didn't...get a name.” 

Mark stared at him for a long few moments before clarifying, “...You took your baby sister...without getting her name?” 

“Do you realize just how ludicrous that situation you just laid out is to begin with?” 

“I dunno, Chihaya, I'm not sure I'd just take a baby without at least getting a simple moniker” Mark glared. 

“I dunno, _father_ , I don't usually _take_ babies. Especially babies that end up being my surprise sibling that I nor our dad even knew I had!” 

“Well this is crazy!” Mark threw his free hand up, “Where's Julia? We'll get to the bottom of this!” 

“She ran off somewhere to pamper herself” Chihaya groaned. 

Mark snorted, cradling the baby against his chest, “Why am I not surprised?” 

The baby started to gurgle and Mark cooed, “Oh, hello! You're such a cutie.” 

He stood there a moment as if in thought before abruptly pointing, “Forget work, we're going to go do stuff!” 

“What? Dad--” 

“C'mon, old kid, new kid, and my darling grandbaby, we're going to the park!” 

'Old kid', Chihaya sulked, following as Chika held Mark's hand, the trio skipping out all dandily as he followed slowly. Truth of the matter was he couldn't wrap his head around this. Parent seemed bizarre enough. 

...Somehow, he just knew he would never be 'big brother'. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


Chihaya gaped through narrowed eyes as his father bought him and Chika an orange sherbet sundae. 

After spoiling the girls beyond any sort of sense, Mark had shuffled them into this little old school ice-cream parlor. Chihaya really wanted to catch up with his mother so they could settle this whole thing. It wasn't getting any less ridiculous that they were babysitting a child that his dad knew nothing about having after his mother decided just to give her to her son without a name to go to the spa. He groaned for the umpteenth time, picking up the spoon. Never mind, he needed ice cream. He leered at his father as Chika went into full 'nom nom' mode and the man awkwardly fed the baby some milk that his mother happened to pack. Mark smiled some, “I'm glad Chika gave me practice for this. And uh, kind of sorry _you_ didn't really give me practice for this.” 

“Yea, yea” Chihaya grumbled, “You know, you're taking this _way_ too well.” 

Mark paused and started to burp the tiny girl, shrugging, “Your mother told me she was pregnant with you like she was telling me about a new pair of shoes she saw. She's odd like that.” 

“O-kay, I _guess_ that justifies this except you kind of knew before I was _born_.” 

His father sighed, holding the bottle for her again, “I can't say I'm _not_ unhappy about it, son. I just can say that, well, I kind of like this. I really did miss things with you growing up and now that we're both older, I regret it completely.” 

Chihaya swallowed that and moved a bit of fudge around the sundae, grumbling, “Yea, well, you...you better keep that in mind. I won't let you put my sister through what you did me, either of you. Being a parent actually made me more bitter about you guys. I couldn't begin to imagine leaving Chika like that.” 

Chika looked up at him with those big red eyes when she was mentioned, sucking her spoon, and he pet her hair. Mark nodded though, frowning, “...I'll...I'll do this right. For the both of you.” 

Before Chihaya could respond, his phone rang and he sighed. Not his mother but definitely the lady of his life. Clicking 'send', he groaned, “Do I have a whopper for you.” 

“You too?” Rosa laughed nervously, “Where are you?” 

“Out with my dad and Chika” he rubbed his skull, “What's up?” 

“Oh, uh, I'll tell you later. You?” 

“It's a long story” he groaned again, “Tell you what, why don't we have dinner at Tenshiya tonight? Probably around 7. Will you be free?” 

Rosa was talking to someone before she responded. “That sounds good, sweetie. Um...”   
  


Chihaya cocked a brow as she seemed to be pondering before finally murmuring, “Never mind, we can talk tonight. I should get all my work done so I can make it on time, okay?” 

“...Okay. But uh, if it's bothering you--” 

“Tonight” she promised, “I love you, baby. Give my sweetie and Mark my love as well.” 

“Will do. Love you too.” 

Clicking off with a frown, bewildered, he murmured, “Uh, Rosa gives you her love. You too, Scuttle.” 

“I love mommy too!” Chika gushed, eating another spoonful. 

Mark nodded before he sighed, looking at the baby as she seemed content to just snuggle there, “I wonder if your mother would allow me to see her, now that I think about it. She wasn't exactly fighting to tell me about her.” 

Chihaya snorted, rolling his eyes, “No doubt about that. But, well, we'll see.” 

Finishing the treat, Chihaya smiled some as Chika started to drag behind them as they walked towards the limo. Picking her up, he grumbled gently, “Go ahead and get a nap in, Scuttle.” 

“I'm not sleepy, daddy” she yawned widely but pressed her cheek against his shoulder, “Well, maybe a minute...” 

Chihaya chuckled despite himself and kissed her cheek. Mark frowned, the baby curled in his arms, “It's weird to say but I hope I can be a good father too.” 

“Well, you always had the potential to be” Chihaya said awkwardly, shifting Chika a little. “What do you want to do now?” 

“Well-l-l-l-l-l...” Mark drawled, a smile growing on his face. 

Chihaya gave him a grave expression. Uh oh. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Rosa sighed, kneading her wrist, her stomach flopping. How? Okay, maybe during that once or twice...or few times. Okay, she knew _how_ she just didn't know 'why?'. He'd flip, she thought as tears stung at her eyes. Absolutely flip. She overstepped her boundaries. This after making them pack up their lives, after making him leave his beloved job to come here? 

“Hey, Muffin.” 

She looked up and smiled at her brother-in-law, Yukina Steiner, standing next to the hostess, formerly the job of Yagami Miru. “Hi, Steiner-nii. Is my family here?” 

“Yep. Nice little spot out on the balcony” he nodded, holding out his arm for her which she graciously took, “You okay? You've been looking a little paper-y lately.” 

Rosa laughed with a sigh, “Might be extra stressed but I'm fine, Steiner-nii.” 

She blinked when she found Mark, Chihaya, and Chika out on the balcony...and in Chihaya's arms...? 

“Can I get you some wine, imoto?” Steiner questioned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

Rosa smiled, shaking her head, “Just some strawberry juice, Steiner-nii.” 

“You got it” he winked, walking away. 

Rosa frowned, crossing her arms as she got closer, bewildered. In Chihaya's arms was an unknown baby, a girl, clinging to his shirt as she dozed. What? 

“...Chihaya?” 

Her husband looked up and smiled vaguely at her, standing, “Hey baby.” 

Giving her a kiss, she smiled slowly as he pulled a chair out beside him for her, “How was work?” 

“Good...” she drawled, looking to Mark with a cocked brow, “Hi, otoo-san...” 

Mark was holding Chika who was engaging in a siesta of her own. He smiled, nodding, “Hello. Lovely as always, dear.” 

“So-o-o-o-o...” Rosa cleared her throat, staring at the baby these two, for whatever reason, had. 

Chihaya 'oh'd' before smirking some, handing her a packet, “Rosa, I would like you to meet my sister.” 

Rosa stared at her husband for a long moment before questioning: “...What?” 

“I am now a brother and yea, found this out today. He just found out too. He's apparently the father meaning she's my full sister, shocking as that is. We're waiting for mother to return so we can get a complete answer on when this happened.” 

“What? Oh my God!” Rosa gaped, incredulous, “She...she didn't tell _either_ of you about...? How old is she?” 

“Mm, going off Scuttle sizes, I'm projecting six to eight months” Chihaya murmured, rubbing the baby's back. 

“Projecting??” Rosa exclaimed before leaning over, staring... “Oh, she is _so_ pretty!” 

She opened her eyes and gazed at Rosa sleepily before a soft smile crossed her face. Rosa cooed, rubbing her back as well, “Hello there, gorgeous. I guess you're my sister-in-law, huh?” 

Chihaya groaned, muttering something about 'effed up ages...'. Rosa smirked, smiling once more at the baby, “What's her name?” 

“Yea, we're not sure yet.” 

Rosa looked up at her husband, unsure if she'd heard right, and Mark rolled his eyes, “I blame him for that one.” 

“I'm sorry? I guess me not finding out her name is worse than not knowing about her existence” Chihaya countered, leering at his father. 

Mark's eyes narrowed and Rosa leaned back, waving a hand, “Okay, someone tell me what's going on.” 

“Yea, me too!” 

They jumped a little and Mark glared deeply when Masaru Julia appeared, her hair voluminous and a lot more like what Chihaya was used to, wearing a black cocktail dress. She glared back at Mark, “What are _you_ doing here?” 

“Trying to figure out when the hell I was blessed with a daughter” Mark snapped. 

“It's none of your concern! We're not married anymore!” Julia returned, looking a cross between irritated and nervous. 

“Ohhh, so I guess I'd just hit it, put a bun in the oven, and then wouldn't want anything to do with my kid, right?” Mark questioned sarcastically, standing. 

Rosa grimaced, quickly taking Chika, as Mark came toe-to-toe with Julia, both of them glaring, “You're just trying to hurt me, aren't you? There's absolutely no other reason for me not to know I have another child.” 

“This has nothing to do with you, Mark” Julia maintained, her face livid, “You...you _left_ me over nothing.” 

Mark didn't bite. “And that has nothing to do with you having a kid and not _telling_ me! I mean, damn, you told me about Chihaya, what's the difference here?” 

“Be-because! I don't...I don't need you to take care of her!” 

Grabbing her wrists, he looked distraught, “This doesn't make sense to me, Julia! Fine, if you're independent, that's great. If you hate me because I left, _fine_ , but she's _my_ child too! I want to be a part of her life.” 

Julia glared at him, “Would you let us back? Let us live with you.” 

“Sure.” 

Chihaya stared at them, startled, and Julia recoiled, stunned, “You said that too easily! It's _not_ that easy, we're divorced!” 

“So?” Mark said simply, shrugging, holding a chair out for her, “We're following the exact same route we did with Chihaya: random exploits, questionable marriage, and getting together for the kids. We can do it again. Let's just try harder this time to get it right.” 

Julia stared, wide-eyed, holding her wrist before swallowing, her eyes narrowed, “...I...I haven't had time for frivolous relations because of my baby, so...so I won't be doing _that_ but I will never promise to be monogamous to you!” 

Mark rolled his eyes, “Sit down, Juls. We'll deal with the details later.” 

She pouted and sat slowly beside him. Chihaya wasn't sure what to make of this but crossed his arms, clearing his throat, “...What's her name?” 

Julia looked up with a raised brow before 'oh'ing'. “Lia. Masaru Lia.” 

Mark glowered at her and she glared back for a moment before sighing, shrugging, “I guess Hideyoshi Lia works just as well.” 

“Lia...” Chihaya mumbled some, looking down at her, “...Cool.” 

Rosa smiled at him before finally opening the package he gave her, flipping open the top before gasping softly. Inside were a few pictures, one of Chihaya with Lia, another with Chihaya, Lia, and Chika then Chika and Chihaya. There was an extra cute one with Lia and Chika.“Oh, these are so precious!” 

Mark gave Julia a similar package and the woman looked through them. Her blue eyes got a little teary and she gazed at the pictures in her lap, “I...I've made so many mistakes and estranged you guys and...I didn't really know how to ask...to be back in the family or at least your good graces. I'm...I'm sorry about your wedding, Chihaya, Rosa. I'm sorry I didn't know I had a grandchild. And I'm sorry, both of you, about not telling you about Lia...” 

Chihaya frowned and Mark reached out softly, stroking a strand of her blond hair off her shoulder, “I'm sorry too, Julia.” 

“Just be good parents to my sister, please” grumbled Chihaya, now holding Chika, kissing the top of her head, “I won't ever forgive you if she has even a _fifth_ of the life I had, got it? I can forget that up until now I didn't know about her.” 

Julia nodded rapidly and Mark smiled, kissing Lia's forehead, “You'll be a good nii-san too, right?” 

Chihaya looked startled and Rosa giggled, kissing his cheek, “He'll be an excellent nii-san if his daddy skills are any evidence.” 

Chihaya flustered, scratching his neck, “Y...yea.” 

Chika had woken up, now eating a bit of chicken. Julia smiled broadly, “She's so adorable! I'll be a good grandma. But ooh, 'grandma'? Bleh!” 

Chihaya rolled his eyes, smirking, “You'll be fine.” 

Rosa gasped softly as Chihaya reached out, stroking her shoulder, “You're probably exhausted, baby, you've been at work all day. Let's get back to Koji's place.” 

“Oh, come now, you guys can stay at the mansion” Mark insisted, rocking Lia. 

“Nah, you and mother probably need some more talk time” Chihaya shook his head, standing, giving Chika a sloppy kiss on the cheek before setting her on her feet. 

Mark looked to Julia who stared at her knees, “...I suppose we do. Alright. Come over again soon though.” 

Chihaya nodded before awkwardly petting his sister's head, “...Oyasumi, imoto.” 

Lia gurgled and Chihaya took Chika's hand then Rosa's. “Did you drive, baby?” 

“Oh no, I walked from the subway” she sighed sleepily, resting her head on his shoulder, waving at Steiner as they walked out of the restaurant. 

Chihaya nodded, putting Chika in her booster seat after opening the door for his wife. She giggled softly, “Such a gentleman.” 

“Yea, you raised me right” he joked as he climbed into the driver's seat. Stroking his hand as they started to drive towards the bridge for Mineral, he looked to her as they stopped at a light, “They'll be okay, right? I mean, my parents. They screw stuff up so much.” 

“They'll do fine, baby. I think they can come together for your sister” Rosa assured gently. 

“I hope so.” 

Chika was staring out the window, their quiet little child, as they all rode in amiable silence. Rosa bit her lip and sighed when they reached the Yagami doorstep before she was prepared. Chika skipped to the porch but Rosa caught her husband's arm. Chihaya blinked at her, “Baby?” 

“I...” 

He frowned before looking enlightened, rapidly shaking his head, “Oh jeez, baby, I forgot with my parent drama that you had something to tell me. What's up?” 

Rosa smiled softly as Chika was retrieved by Koji, waving at the man before taking Chihaya's hand, “Walk with me?” 

“Well, sure. Is something the matter?” he questioned. He was getting alarmed, she could feel it. 

They walked through the neighborhood towards the mountain path as she tried to get her story straight. She knew he'd be upset, she knew he'd be angry. She knew this might be damaging. Swallowing, sitting on a bench, she balled her hands in her lap before laughing wistfully. “Chiyo, you love me, right?” 

“Damn, Rosa, really? Of course I love you, more than anything” Chihaya scowled, leaning down to look in her face, “Tell me. Don't be nervous.” 

Rosa clenched her eyes shut and looked at him before trembling, “I...I didn't, honest. Not on purpose, I promise.” 

“Wh--” 

“I mean, I didn't do it because I know it's not something you want” she whimpered, balling her fists to her mouth. 

“Rosa” Chihaya scowled. 

Rosa looked at him miserably, “Remember a month ago, we were drunk after that party of Bruce and Melissa's and Chika was staying with Mark?” 

Chihaya cocked a brow, “Oh, you mean that night we had mind-shattering sex? Hell yea. Why?” 

“Remember how I was off the pill for a second and we were too wasted to use a condom?” 

“...Yea?” Chihaya raised his other brow. 

Rosa took a deep breath and mumbled, “So yea, I'm pregnant.” 

Chihaya stared at her before blinking rapidly, “I'm sorry, what?” 

“I'm so sorry, Chiyo! I promised that Chika was our only one b-but really, I didn't mean to” Rosa sobbed, “And I made you leave Massachusetts and I-I--” 

“Baby...” Chihaya said in a shockingly tender tone, rubbing her lower back, “That's why you're freaking out? I mean, it definitely was us two tangoing that night, it's not like you just decided to go off and get pregnant with my baby or something. We just weren't careful is all.” 

Rosa sniveled and stared at him weakly as he kissed her forehead, “Besides, I'm not _as_ against it. I mean, I would have been very content with just Scuttle but eh, so be it. A nice little final addition.” 

She nodded rapidly, “Y-yes!” 

Chihaya gazed up at the moon as he rubbed her side, smiling vaguely, “Man, my family expanded really fast today. I'm a brother and I'm going to have another kid. Crazy.” 

“Our dream's expanding” she laughed softly. 

“Huh...I never thought of it like that” Chihaya chuckled, turning to face her, “...Everything's perfect.” 

Rosa nodded, “Nn.” 

He gave her a kiss and he sighed, standing and holding her waist, “Well, come on, chibi mama, let me get you snuggled into bed. Can't have you and my unborn child all sleepy.” 

Rosa smiled broadly and nodded, “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

A dream expanded, huh? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oi, Chika, are you done with your breakfast?” her father questioned, cooking up his super deluxe breakfasts he made for mama. 

Chika swallowed her French toast, sipping her glass of milk and nodded at her father. Setting the glass down, she scowled, “Daddy, can't we live with grandpa? It's so boring here!” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya walked in, wiping his hands on his apron, and sighed, “It's not happening like Massachusetts or Mineral or the Mainland, no, but you'll find something to like about it. Besides, this is just your first day of school.” 

Chika sighed, shoulders slouching, and Chihaya pat her head, “I know, baby. Just for a little while, okay? Maybe in a few years you can go to school with Kaoru and the gang.” 

She didn't really care about that so much. She saw those guys enough that she didn't have to add in school. But this place, it felt so small, so useless. If she walked one way, she came to these endless fields of nothing. If she walked another, a small town with a few places but it wasn't exciting. 

Russell yapped, a massive fur ball, running to her. Chika sighed, hugging his neck. “Well, it's good for you, Russell. You're such a big doggy and now you can run around and be free so that's cool.” 

He 'woofed' appreciatively and she nuzzled him, “We'll go running around when I get home, okay? I love you.” 

Standing, Chika went upstairs to where her mother was on her laptop in bed, her stomach slightly rounded. Rosa looked up before gasping, putting it aside, and sitting up, “Oh, my little sweetie, all grown up!” 

Her mom got on her knees, smoothing the cute green kindergarten smock and adjusting the hat on her head. “You know how to get there?” 

It wasn't really that hard.“Yes, mommy.” 

“Oh, I know you think I'm worrying too much” she frowned. 

Chika shook her head, “Mommy's ask questions like that to make sure.” 

Rosa laughed, sighing, “Yes, yes we do. We don't want our babies getting lost or ending up in the wrong school.” 

She imagined that, walking into the completely wrong school. It sounded horrifying but she did know where it was. Rosa smiled, standing, and taking her hand. Chika frowned, “Mommy doesn't have to see me off.” 

“Of course I do!” gasped Rosa, walking down the steps with her, “My baby's first day of kindergarten, how could I miss it?” 

“I'm not the baby anymore” Chika said reasonably, pressing her hands to her mother's belly when they reached the bottom. 

She heard her father snort, gasping as he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, “Whatever. You are forever _my_ baby, at least.” 

“But you'll have a _real_ baby soon” she protested. 

Rosa giggled, kissing Chika as well, “It's complicated, sweetie. Do you have your bookbag?” 

Her dad set her down and she grabbed the bag, putting it on her back. Chihaya crossed his arms, “You have your bento?” 

Chika double-checked, opening the flap. Crayons, bento, map in case she did somehow get lost. Yep, all ready. Chihaya smiled vaguely, Rosa snapping a picture happily. “Well, you're all set, Scuttle.” 

They both walked her to the door and she stared out at the few houses on the street before skipping down the steps. Waving back at her parents, she called, “Bye mama, bye papa, I love you.” 

“We love you too! Have fun and make friends, sweetie!” her mother called, waving enthusiastically. 

Friends. Didn't really seem necessary if she wasn't going to be here that long. She probably wouldn't look to make any, she concluded, starting her small journey. Crossing the bridge next to what seemed like a small ocean inlet, she gazed into the town and frowned as children ran past her, screaming loudly. Oh jeez. 

Already feeling this would be something of an unpleasant experience, she held back. The teacher shuffled them all inside though and... 

Somehow she felt she could draw pictures at home. Also her grandpa taught her the alphabet already. Not to mention she already knew the American one as well. Numbers too. She sighed. Oh well. 

Sitting at a turtle shaped table, she tried not to raise a brow as a gaggle of girls stared at her fearfully. One suddenly said 'a-akuma' all shakily before they all 'squeed' and ran off. Hmm, she'd have to ask her parents about that. Finding herself sitting at the table by herself though was odd. Everyone was gathered around the other ones. 

Drawing Russell and her dad, finding herself lonely and missing their company, Chika frowned when suddenly she was joined by another child. Looking up, she blinked. It was a brunette boy, his eyes bright green, just a little more blue than her grandpa's. He had a scowl on his face before he looked at her, returning her stare. He stared for a few moments before scoffing. “They're stupid, you know? They said you'd eat me within three minutes!” 

“Eat you?” 

He nodded solemnly, “I told them they were stupid though. Monsters have big scary horns and are gross. You're cute.” 

Chika didn't understand the direct link between her being a monster. “Why would I be a monster though?” 

“Everyone says you have funny eyes because they're red” he told her, taking a crayon from his box, scribbling roughly on the paper, “But I don't think they're funny. Mine aren't funny, are they?” 

“They're kind of light but no” Chika expressed. 

“That's what I think too” he agreed, drawing a house, “Mommy said I got daddy's eyes. His eyes are squinty though because he's always out in the sun and mommy said when she met him she didn't even know what color they were.” 

“Oh. I guess I got mommy's eyes even though everyone says I look like my daddy” Chika said, returning to her piece. 

Her mystery companion seemed thoughtful, “Your mommy's not a monster either, right?” 

Chika shook her head and he nodded resolutely, “I didn't think so. Everyone's dumb here, you know? They say you talk funny too but you just talk more like the teacher, I guess. Where are you from?” 

“I'm from America.” 

He nodded, impressed, “I see. So you must know English? That's cool, you know a bunch of languages, I bet.” 

Chika blinked, “Well, not a bunch. Just English, Japanese, and daddy's teaching me some French.” 

“That _is_ a lot. I don't really even know Japanese that well. Well, I know Japanese but dad speaks with a Kyoto-ben or that's what I've been told that we speak with” he tapped his chin thoughtfully, “Since you're American, do you have a middle name? I haven't met anyone with a middle name before.” 

“Yea, Rie.” 

“We don't really do that here” he explained, “But Rie, that's cool. I'd want to have a cool middle name like Ichimaru or Soji. Good ninja names.” 

“Ninja? I'm a pirate.” 

His nose wrinkled, “Pirates aren't any fun. Well, the boat thing is fun but they just steal stuff.” 

“Oh, I'm sure they do more than _that_ ” Chika insisted, “Ninja's just wander around and stuff. My dog does that.” 

“Your dog's a ninja?” 

“He's a Russell” she paused for a second, “I don't think Russell could fit into any class, he's a little dilly. He's not disciplined enough to be a ninja or piratey enough to be a pirate. He's just Russell.” 

The boy nodded, “I like dogs, they're very unassuming. Do you like to fish?” 

“I've never been fishing.” 

He looked aghast, “Never been fishing!? How!?” 

Chika shrugged, “Dunno.” 

“Do you not like it?” 

“I've never done it to not like it.” 

He huffed, drawing a couple fish on his next picture, “Well, I'll take you! That's my favoritest ever hobby! Sometimes, Uncle will let me go on his fishing boat and go fishing or Perry-san will take me to Toucan Island. It's a blast.” 

“Is there toucan on Toucan Island?” she asked, surprised. 

She'd never seen a real toucan before. The fellow nodded, “Oh yea! It has a zoo which has all sorts of neat animals. We can go while it's still warm if you like.” 

“Well, I'd have to ask my mommy and daddy.” She wanted to though. 

“We can go this weekend. Today, we should go fishing!” 

Chika frowned, “I dunno, I told Russell we'd play today...” 

“You can bring him. He can run around while we fish.” 

She thought over it and figured it couldn't hurt. “Okay.” 

“Great! My name's Ishiguro Matt! What's yours?” 

“Hideyoshi Chika.” 

Hmm, she guessed she didn't really have to go out of her way to meet people, huh? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“That girl attracts boys like damn flies.” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya shook his head, watching his daughter, Russell, and whoever the new guy was prance around in their yard. Rosa said she'd come home from school and changed, asked for a snack, and took off with Russell but she came back with this fellow. Wiping a glass, watching them from the window, he glowered a little back as his wife laughed warmly, hugging his waist from behind. “Is this a sign?” 

“Chika's got a good head on her shoulders, dear” she insisted, giving him a squeeze, “I'm glad she made a friend though. She's really showing your tendencies with being semi-antisocial.” 

Chihaya scoffed, kissing her hand, “Still, I was hoping she'd make at least _one_ female friend. Then again, I guess Chika is more one of the guys.” 

He looked to the door when he heard footsteps, Chika bursting in, “Hi, mommy! Hi, daddy!” 

“Hello, beautiful” Rosa smiled, watching her friend come in solemnly behind her, “Who do we have here?” 

Chika folded her arms behind her, the brunette boy walking forward, bowing, “I'm Ishiguro Matt. N-nice to meet you.” 

Rosa clasped her hands, “Nice to meet you, Matt. You can call me Rosa.” 

“Chihaya” Chihaya nodded before he tilted his head, noticing they were carrying fish? “What do you two have here?” 

Chika gasped, holding out a pretty decent size trout on a line, “Look, daddy, it's the first fish I _ever_ caught!” 

“That's so exciting, sweetie” Rosa gushed, “Maybe daddy can make sushi out of it.” 

Chihaya smiled as Chika handed it to him, “Sure thing, Scuttle. Will you be staying for dinner, Matt?” 

“Oh, maybe another time. I have to go help my mama with the chickens but thank you” he bowed. 

Rosa smiled, nodding, as Chihaya looked bewildered, Chika and her walking Matt to the door. He skipped down the steps and waved, “Good bye, Chika! I'll see you at school tomorrow!” 

“Bye-bye, Matt!” 

Closing the door, Rosa waddled to sit in a chair, holding her arms out for Chika, “Well now, how was school then, princess?” 

Chika skipped over, sitting in her mother's lap as the woman cuddled her, “It was fun, actually! Matt played with me then we colored and played in the sandbox and then he taught me how to fish! He told me it's hard to catch fish so he was impressed I caught one!” 

Chihaya was removing the scales, blinking somewhat, “Matt the only one you met today?” 

Rosa smirked at him but Chika seemed to ponder, “Well, someone told Matt that I was a monster because of my eyes and that I talk funny.” 

Chihaya looked up, his eyes narrowed, and Rosa grumbled, kissing her forehead, “You don't listen to any of that silliness, okay?” 

“Yea, they're just jealous” grumbled Chihaya irritably. 

“It doesn't really matter” Chika shrugged, petting Russell's head as he rested it on the knee she wasn't on of Rosa's. 

Chihaya opened his mouth but groaned a little, “Why don't you go wash up, baby? Then you can help me roll onigiri.” 

“Okay, papa!” 

Sliding out of Rosa's lap, she skipped upstairs and Chihaya shivered, growling, “I do not want my daughter getting effin' teased like I was, damn it.” 

“I got teased for my eyes” Rosa sighed softly, rubbing her stomach. 

Chihaya grunted, wiping his hands on a dish cloth as he leaned over and kissed her forehead, “I love your eyes and Chika's. They just don't know what to do with awesome.” 

Rosa laughed softly, nuzzling his chin, “What do you think this one will look like?” 

“Oh, hard to tell” Chihaya smiled some, stroking her hair back, “As long as it's healthy it's all good.” 

She nodded and stood, groaning, “Well, they're definitely on the 'my bladder is a comfortable place to sit' stage.” 

Chihaya snickered, watching her walk off before sighing, scratching his chin. 'Monster'. What a thing to say about his kid, grr. Shaking his head, he smiled when Chika reappeared, grabbing the apron her mother got her for when she helped in the kitchen. Sitting on the stool, she helped him roll the rice balls and hummed, chattering about how her and Matt were going to the zoo or something. Chihaya nodded and slowly frowned. 

“Are you sure it didn't hurt your feelings, what the other kids said, Scuttle?” 

“'Hurt my feelings'?” she echoed before she seemed to consider it...for a long time. Chihaya had to smirk, “I guess not, huh?” 

“Well, I felt a little lonely but Matt walked over so it didn't last long” she explained. 

Chihaya smiled, “Good.” 

“I'm going to call Kaoru and tell him about him!” 

Chihaya snickered, “Uh huh.” Somehow her one husband might not like to hear about her new boy toy. But eh, they were just kids, nothing like that was really a problem. 

...Yet. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Too amazing._

_Hideyoshi Rosa smiled wider and wider, lying in the sterile hospital bed, in her arms the prettiest little boy ever._

_She'd laughed when Chihaya's eyes lit up after telling him to expect a son. Rosa had play-pouted, asked if he had a problem with girls. He snorted and told her that he was just glad he wouldn't be outnumbered in the house. Rosa had giggled and pinched him but really couldn't be happier to give her husband a son._

_The little being yawned widely, looking up at her sleepily with his daddy's eyes, that gorgeous violet color. He was so perfect._

“ _I'm finally here. Traffic was insane, I tell you. I got caught behind a whole ten cows.”_

_Rosa smirked, her eyes narrowing slightly at her husband before having to laugh at his appearance. He was covered in a light dusting of flour, even his eyelashes clouded. He blinked languidly, “I'm kidding. They captured me and tried to make me into a pie. 'Eat more Chihaya', they said.”_

“ _You're so silly” she laughed more._

_He smiled embarrassedly as a passing nurse gave him a look and a towel, wiping his face and his body as much as he could, “I'm glad being the mayor's cook is only a variable part-time job. That man is hard to please.”_

_Chihaya walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at their new addition. He laughed warmly, “Wow, skill, baby. You did a complete reverse Chika. He looks like you and Miru.”_

“ _Those eyes are his daddy's though” Rosa giggled, handing the baby to him._

_He blushed warmly and smiled at their son, nuzzling his cheek, “Hey, little guy. Welcome to this world.”_

_Chihaya lied with his wife, pulling them to cuddle, “So what's this one's name, Powderpuff?”_

“ _I'll let you guess” she winked._

_He stared at her before gazing down at the blue bundle and smirking widely, “Shinji.”_

“ _Now you have a real actual son to call Shinji” she stuck out her tongue._

_Chihaya laughed, kissing her temple, “Brilliant. My video game daughter became my real daughter, my video game dog became my real dog, and now my cell phone has become my real son. Thanks for bringing all my dreams to life.”_

_She chuckled, nestling into his side, “So silly. I love you.”_

“ _I love you both” Chihaya murmured._

_Watching his wife and the mother of his children fall asleep, he smiled, held them tight, and wondered softly what was next._

“He really doesn't do much. Ever since he got here he's just been lying in the crib.” 

Hideyoshi Chika was hanging on the side of the cradle, staring down at her little brother absently, Matt by her side. “I mean, sheesh, does he even say anything?” 

“Get down” scowled Chihaya, shooing them, “Shinji's trying to sleep.” 

“That's _all_ he does” Chika said, unimpressed. 

Matt seemed mystified though. “I've never seen a baby up close before.” 

Rosa smiled, taking both of their hands and walking towards the kitchen, “You can hold him later if you like, dear.” 

  
“R-really?” 

Rosa nodded, “Well, once he's awake. Why don't we make some cookies while we wait?” 

“Okay!” 

Chihaya smiled some and glanced at his watch, “Well, Carl and Katie should be here soon.” 

Rosa clasped her hands excitedly, Chika smiling, “Are Eiji and Leonel coming too?” 

Matt frowned, sitting at the counter as they started to compile the ingredients for cookies. Chihaya shook his head, “Nah, maybe next time though. You all can have a little kid party...without drinking.” 

Rosa cocked a brow at him with a smirk and set out bowls for them, “Did you tell Matt about Kaoru, sweetie?” 

“Oh yea. Kaoru is my daddy's best friend and my mommy's best friend's son. I've known him since I was a baby.” 

“Better watch your girl, Matt. You've got competition now” Chihaya said, monotone. 

Rosa shoved him, her smirk growing, “Help me with the laundry really fast there, _dad_. We'll help you get the cookies in the oven when we get back, dears.” 

Chika raised a brow but nodded, rolling out the dough and grabbing a train cookie cutter, “I'll make trains for Kaoru. He likes those best.” 

Matt sulkily grabbed a bird cutter.“Do you like him better than me?” 

Since kindergarten started, it'd been one large adventure with Matt. They went to Toucan Island frequently and sometimes they would wander up to the mine area where he showed her the crystals in the cave. They fished, they fed the farm animals, and they ate ice-cream. Her dad realized she could get into a 'whole lot of _not_ trouble' here and allowed them to go camping as long as it was near either Matt's home or their's. That was super fun. They'd tell ghost stories and eat the snacks their mother's packed for them all night. 

“ _Oh my God, his dad's Ichimaru Gin from Bleach_ ” her father had whispered, stunned, when they had dinner at Matt's house one night and it was the first time their parents had met. Her mother hit him hard, hushing him. They all got along great though. Chika really liked his parents, Tao-san a laid back kind of guy that taught them the finer points of fishing and Renee who taught them about animals and the lot. Chika was finding this experience enjoyable. 

And, well, as much as she thought friends here weren't necessary, she did like Matt a whole lot! What was with this question? She gave him a pout, “I like you and Kaoru the same and I like you both a lot!” 

Her friend pouted as well, “You promised _we'd_ get a tree house together and live there and stuff though. Will he live there too?” 

“Well, maybe” Chika insisted, “I'd want him to at least visit. You'll like him, I swear.” 

“...Okay” Matt relented. 

Chika smiled and cut a couple fish shaped cookies for him. She blinked, looking up when she heard 'mews' from the crib. Jumping down from the stool, wiping her hands, she went to stare at her brother. He was awake, looking around drowsily. “Hello, Shinji-chan. You sure nap a lot, itoto.” 

He made a gabble sound and reached for her between the bars. She kissed his tiny hand before looking towards the steps, “Mama, papa, Shinji-chan is awake!” 

Matt came to her side and stared at the baby, “Wow, he's so small.” 

“Maybe when we get a tree house we can buy a baby too” Chika mused, reaching between the bars to let him hold her hand. 

Matt seemed dubious, “I dunno, can you buy babies?” 

“I dunno how mommy and daddy get them if you don't.” 

“Uh, let's not linger on that” Chihaya said, drawling, catching the tail end of the conversation as he walked over, picking up Shinji, “Hello, little man. You need a diaper change?” 

Chihaya checked, deeming him okay and got a tiny bottle. Getting Chika and Matt to sit, he rested the baby in her lap, instructing. “Just like usual, Scuttle. Don't drop him.” 

“I got it, daddy” Chika grumbled, feeding her baby brother carefully. 

Rosa smiled, popping their cookies in the oven before she walked over. “Oh, so cute!” 

Matt leaned over and looked, fascinated, “We feed baby animals like that sometimes when the mama's too sick.” 

Chika frowned, looking up at him, “What? How does the mama feed them _without_ a bottle?” 

“Uh, let's not linger on _that_ either” Chihaya leered. 

Chika narrowed her eyes a bit at him, “We're not lingering on a lot of things, huh, daddy?” 

Chihaya gaped a little at her, his eyes partially closed, as Rosa smirked, walking towards the door when it rang, “That's _so_ your daughter.” 

Opening the door, Rosa squealed, “Darling!” 

“Rosie! Oh, look at you, the glowing mommy!” Katie gushed, hugging her, “Are you exhausted yet or do you have another chill baby?” 

“Oh yes, he is very, very chill. It's the Chihaya gene” Rosa laughed, opening the door. 

Everyone wandered in and Katie cooed, watching Chika feed Shinji, “How adorable! I couldn't get Elise or Maddy to feed Kaoru like this.” 

Carl glowered at the solemn Chihaya, his arms behind his back as he observed his children with some pride, “...Shut up.” 

Kaoru, grown up, frowned...at Matt. Katie smiled, “Hello, Chika.” 

“Hi, Aunt Katie.” 

“Who's your friend?” she questioned. 

Chika 'oh'd' and handed Shinji to her, “This is my friend from kindergarten, Matt. Matt, this is my Aunt Katie and Uncle Carl and this is Kaoru.” 

Katie cooed to Shinji before smiling at Matt. “Well, it's nice to meet you, Matt. Say 'hello', Kaoru.” 

The boy's blue eyes just narrowed a bit as did Matt's. Chika blinked and grabbed Matt's arm, “Mommy, call me when the cookies are done! Come on Matt, Kaoru!” 

She grabbed Kaoru's arm as well, dragging them outside, Kaoru and Matt kind of just staring at each other. Chihaya's eyebrows rose as Carl smirked, “You know Kaoru is the _super_ jealous type, right?” 

“Is he?” Rosa frowned. 

Katie rolled her eyes, sitting and rocking Shinji, “Yes. And he's been talking about Chika _all_ day. Hopefully she can get him to play with this new little boy though, he's so withdrawn!” 

Chihaya sat down, blinking, “Your kid? I mean, considering Carl was the super talkative one, that's weird.” 

Carl sighed, sitting as well, “Well, he developed a bit of his own personality. He's still a nice kid but I just know that Chika's not someone he would want to split time with.” 

Rosa's eyes widened and Chihaya stared. “...” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Come on, come on! Let's play soccer!” Chika said, grabbing her soccer ball from her outside bin. 

“Oi, Chika! Why's he playing with us?” scowled Kaoru. 

Matt glowered back and Chika blinked, bewildered, hugging the ball, “Matt's my friend too, Kaoru! He's really nice!” 

Kaoru stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, glowering, “I don't like him!” 

“Well, I don't like you either!” Matt declared. 

“But you guys just met!” Chika protested before setting the ball down, grabbing both of their hands, “Come on, you're both my friends so try to get along!” 

Kaoru leered, “I've known you longer than he has!” 

“So?” Matt countered, “Chika said she likes us both the exact same! Didn't you, Chika?” 

“She said that to spare your feelings, stupid” Kaoru said haughtily. 

Chika scowled at him, “Don't be a jerk, Kaoru. I do like you both!” 

Propping her hands on her hips, she wasn't sure what was going on as the two shot each other dirty looks.“Well, we can play in my room until you guys learn to like each other.” 

“He can't go into your room!” Kaoru said, horrified. 

“He does all the time! Don't be an idiot!” 

Grabbing both of their hands again when _this_ seemed like it might be an issue too, she wandered back into the house and led them towards the steps. Her mother called to her, “Is everything okay, sweetie?” 

“Yes, mommy!” Or it would be. Stupid boys. 

Taking them to her room, she sat them on the floor and handed out controllers to her Nintendo. She hummed, “We'll play biking! If I win, you two have to be nice to each other!” 

“And if I win, he has to leave” Kaoru huffed. 

“And if _I_ win, he can't talk this whole time!” Matt countered. 

Chika glared at them, “Yea, yea.” 

Chika had never seen boys act so stupidly ever. She could only eyeball them, spinning their arms like windmills during a tornado. Shaking her head, she let them think they got a lead, using up all their health packs unwisely and then beamed past them on the last lap. 

“Ah! Chika!” 

“That's no fair!!” 

“Fair is fair” she said simply, “And now you two have to be nice to each other.” 

They glared, as if in disbelief, at each other and Chika smiled when her mother brought cookies and milk, “Hello, dears! I hope you're having fun!” 

They both muttered something unintelligible and Chika rolled her eyes, “Thanks mommy, we're having...fun.” 

Rosa frowned, “Uh, okay. Well, if you need anything, just call, okay?” 

Chika nodded and took the plate, dividing the cookies, “I made these for you, Kaoru! And I made these for you, Matt!” 

They both took them gratefully, warily scowling at the other as Chika looked for something for them to watch. “Since you're both my special friends, I don't want you to hate each other so please try to get along.” 

Both boys sighed but they at least made an attempt at it. Chika still sat between them for good measure though. 

...Hmm. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Daddy?” 

Chihaya sat on the porch of their home, writing some orders for the side jobs he was doing to pass the time. He had to get it done and while he didn't want to interrupt time with Katie and Carl, he recognized the need for work then play. Looking back over his shoulder though as his daughter slowly wandered out, he smiled slowly, setting aside the task. “Something wrong, Scuttle?” 

“Is daddy busy?” she said fretfully. 

“Nah.” 

Holding his arm open for Chika, she skittered over and took his knee, curling against his chest. “Boys are so stupid, daddy!” 

Chihaya smiled, kissing the top of her head, “We definitely are.” 

Chika's nose wrinkled, “Not _you_ , daddy.” 

He laughed with a sigh, “I'm glad you think that now, baby.” 

Rubbing her back, not sure he'd ever seen her so irritated with anyone, namely Kaoru, he picked the pad back up again, writing with his free hand. “I know you didn't like that they were being mean to each other, Scuttle. Just sometimes it's hard for people to get along. Matt didn't leave because he was upset with you, I'm sure.” 

He wasn't certain of the details but at some point the little boy just kind of left. Chika seemed to be attempting to get them all to play together but it didn't work. Whatever they engaged in, they turned it into a competition and poor Matt couldn't seem to catch a break. When he took off, Chika decided just to ignore Kaoru which was upsetting him. God, kid drama, really? 

“Daddy, I might get a tree house with Matt.” 

“I'm not ready for this conversation.” 

Chika pouted, “I'll make sure to come visit you, papa.” 

Chihaya snorted, forgetting his work once more and hugging her close, “You get that you're my kid, Chika? My little girl that hasn't even lost her baby teeth yet? Don't talk about leaving me yet.” 

“I'd never leave daddy” Chika assured before giggling, “You know, Grandpa Koji and Grandpa Mark said boys are evil.” 

“Sounds like your grandfathers” he chuckled, hugging her tighter. “You know, Scuttle, I didn't really think I'd have a daughter. Or your brother. Or any of this.” 

Chika blinked, sitting in his arms like when she was his baby-baby, “Are you glad then, daddy?” 

“Yea, definitely” he rumbled, looking outward, “With all my heart.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment and he was standing in Yume, young again with Carl by his side. He had everything he needed when he was nineteen: a place to live, video games, work, and booze. That was all he thought he'd ever needed. 

A year later, when he tried to date the biggest mistake of his life, he didn't figure that she really, in a twisted bit of fate, was the reason he even met the sunshine in his pretty dim life. Rosa made those dormant parts of him bloom. She took all the things he thought were dead or lifeless and revived it. His wife made so much possible. 

Hugging Chika tighter, he decided to abandon the work for now. Walking back inside, he sat next to his wife and kissed her forehead, the woman holding their new baby. Rosa smiled at him before handing him Shinji, taking Kaoru's hand. The little boy still looked crushed. Rosa took Chika's hand next and brought them together, getting them to reconcile. Kaoru insisted that if she really wanted him to get along with Matt, he would. Chika was pleased with this and took him to go visit her other buddy. 

Chihaya sighed and hugged Rosa from behind in the kitchen as she started to make dinner, “I realized this is some dream.” 

“I realized it's not a dream anymore” she winked before looking out the window. 

He tilted his head at her and looked out as well, “What?” 

“I'm just thinking of everything. And maybe everything to come. For everyone” she paused and laughed, closing her eyes, “My family goes through so much. _We've_ been through so much.” 

“Eh” Chihaya shrugged, “And we're still here too.” 

“Yea” Rosa smiled again, kissing his hand, “I guess this is how everyone's felt. I can only hope they have the same things we do.” 

“A dream realized?” Chihaya murmured. 

Rosa smiled, “Yea. It's perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there she goes...
> 
> Kind of rushed, it may feel, but this definitely won't be the last time we see this family. 
> 
> End Dictionary:
> 
> NOT my intention whatsoever, but Chihaya's little sister was originally going to be named 'Angie' and be an 'OC'...but I decided to look through and see if anyone met the appearance I made for her. In Twin Villages (GOD forbid we keep the original name that makes sense, 'Tale of Two Towns' is apparently the American translation...) I found that Lia actually has green eyes, I thought she had blue...so I was like, YESSSS! So Chihaya's family might be one of the most AU AR combination of games in a series ever with his parents from Island of Happiness, himself from Tree of Tranquility/Animal Parade, his wife, the daughter of a character from...well, Popuri's been in a lot, and now his sister from Tale of Two Towns. But I'm looking forward to playing with that in the future XD
> 
> The kids from Animal Parade were interesting...I'm using them even if their parent's are different (In one of the Leave Out All the Rest side stories, Hayato dates 'Vivian' who apparently is a rich girl. AKA Gill and Roomi's daughter...of course not the case in this universe but she's there). Anissa and Jin are together here so their son's canon...and with that, I introduce Matt! The son of Toby (Tao) and Renee, well...we'll get to that road when we come to it XD
> 
> So I actually read Bleach oh...nine years ago. And finally I decided maybe I'll read past Chapter 2. And as stereotyped overtypical shonen as it is, I kind of enjoy it (Byakuya's hawtttt). However, when Ichimaru Gin was introduced, I just stared and thought “...OH MY GOD, he looks like Toby!!” or I guess Toby looks like him...lol. Either way, I gave Matt and Tao (Toby) an eye color cause I don't think it flies in reality to have your eyes closed like that for no real reason x.x The 'sun' thing was the best reason I could give for it anyway n.n;
> 
> Love to you all and see you soon, 
> 
> Dark Ryuu


	37. Otome Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers. Like, oh my God, Yume stuff? Absolutely! Sorta, anyway. Of course Chihaya and Rosa will be present but this is going to be a fun one about Chika, their daughter. Hopefully I have a good number of people on board because this is going to be an experiment of sorts in future chapters. 
> 
> Not much more to say than that. This will have an 'all-star' cast meaning they're actually sort of consistent XP But that's a few chapters off at least. This is the very beginning but this story is going to be played out periodically and through numerous flashbacks as well as present sequences. 
> 
> That's it for now. Enjoy!

“I'm leaving and I'm never ever ever coming back!”   
  
“Never ever?”   
  
“Never ever ever!” 

  
Hideyoshi Chihaya stared down at his six-year-old daughter, probably with that expression he couldn't help of indifferent disbelief. His tiny sprite of a child was enraged, a backpack full of cookies, orange juice, and a sleeping bag on her back. His wife, carefully wrapping their ceramics and putting them in a box, frowned. “Oh sweetie, I know it's hard and I know you enjoy your life here. But just think: you'll be able to see Kaoru and the others more.” 

“I don't _have_ to see them more!” she protested, waving her tiny fists, “If we move, I'll never see Matt again!”   
  
“And your answer to this is...?” Chihaya blinked languidly. 

“I'm going to run away and leave and live with Matt in a tree house!” she said indignantly, walking to the door, “I don't want to move and you can't make me!” 

Rosa stood up with a groan, joining her husband as he just kind of cocked a brow, “Oh Chika, honey...”   
  
“No! Unless we don't move, I'm leaving forever and ever!” her red eyes blazed, glaring back at them.   
  
“Chi-chi?”   
  
She paused in her escape and looked back, wide-eyed, as little two-year-old Hideyoshi Shinji half-waddle walked crawled to her, sitting on his bottom as he got near, his big purple eyes looking up at her, mystified and sad. “Chi-chi go?”   
  
Chika stared down at him for a few moments, expressionless, before looking up at her parents, “Can I take Shinji?”   
  
“Sorry, we have to keep one kid” Chihaya remarked dryly. 

Chika leered at him before kneeling, hugging her little brother, “Don't you worry, Shi-chan. I'll come back for you once I get a job and we add another room to the tree house, okay? Big sister won't forget you and I'll come visit sometimes, okay?” 

“Oki...”   
  
She gave him a kiss and stood, glowering at them one last time before walking out, slamming the door. Shinji sat there for a couple minutes before walking back off to play his xylophone in the corner...   
  
Chihaya blinked, “That was actually rather touching even though I know she'll be back in an hour.”   
  
Rosa groaned once more, cupping her chin in her palm, “Oh, it is hard, Chiyo. We've been here for two years and we've already made one big move in her life. Oh, I _hate_ how work is making me play musical chairs with my home life.”   
  
Chihaya scratched the back of his head, groaning himself, “It's not just you moving for work, baby, it's me too. Nyoko's been hounding me to take this new Yume she's building and frankly, I'm pretty sick of being the mayor's lackey.” 

Rosa pouted, leaning over and picking up Shinji as he wanted some affection now that he didn't have his beloved older sister. “But poor Chika. She's so bad at being social and she's made a nice network of friends. Not to mention Matt...”   
  
“She'll be fine” Chihaya sighed vaguely, kissing Shinji and her forehead before walking over to put their collection of movies in a box, “You know, thinking back, I wanted her to speak and tell me stuff. Now I realize I should have savored baby Scuttle days...” 

He always felt he had a very solid bond with his daughter. She liked video games and played with him and nerded out...yes, at the tender age of six it was pretty tame nerding out but regardless, she could be the frilled out doll princess that Rosa apparently was when she was a child. While he wouldn't have had any qualms with that, he wouldn't be caught dead playing with Barbies.   
  
...Okay, fine, Chika knew she had him wrapped around her finger in some ways so most LIKELY she may have been able to get him to play dolls with her if she was into that. He supposed he was at least a bit of a Koji...   
  
However, over the last two years, his cool daughter had shown some very girly mature shoujo like tendencies. Over what? A boy. MATT.   
  
Ishiguro Matt was Chika's best friend aside from Shomura Kaoru, son of Chihaya's best friend, Carl. It was the kind of bizarre thing Chihaya never expected to do but him and Rosa were very good friends with the boy's parents, Tao aka Toby and Renee. They had to be to some extent, Chika practically lived at their farm and Matt pretty much could waltz in here any hour and they wouldn't be the least inclined to blink. 

But overall if he had to say which friendship Chihaya preferred, it was with Kaoru because Chika didn't speak about running off and getting a treehouse with Kaoru. She didn't talk about the, true serious verbatim, 'adorable' things Kaoru did while they were playing, she didn't plan to _marry_ Kaoru, and she certainly didn't plan on buying babies with Kaoru. Oh, and that was a whole other set of issues, she seemed to be catching wind that there might not be any purchasing going down in gaining access to a baby but something that occurs between a male and female just by the mating season she was gaining knowledge of being on Matt's farm. What the hell ever, he'd scream he was Yagami Koji from the mountain tops before he heard the word 'sex' out of her mouth. 

So essentially, his young adorable for most points quasi antisocial not girly daughter had aspiration to be Ishiguro Chika in second grade. She probably had access to all of twenty kanji and may be able to count up to fifty but she had plans to marry some boy she was infatuated with. And oh, this running away thing was actually pretty common. Of course he'd worry if they were in the city but for the two years they'd been here, the only trouble Chika had been in was losing her shoe in the water. Yea, she had access to nothing even mildly threatening in this place beside the elements which she was very aware of. Why he wasn't worried she wouldn't 'run off forever' was she'd most likely get cold, run out of cookies, or the all honorable Matt would declare he had to get home to help around the house. Nope, not because she missed her daddy.   
  
His brow twitched as he taped up a box. Yep, that used to be his lap baby. Imagining the days when she just giggled and gave him kisses and responded with 'a gah' and not sass made him want to cry and that in turn made him want to smack himself. Chihaya smiled glumly as Shinji walked over to him, assisting him by haphazardly tossing stuff in the box. Well, at least he had the boy...   
  
...Honestly, he could understand. Had he been forced to move around Chika's age, he probably wouldn't have a single friend to this day. Shomura Carl was his buddy and annoyed him into taking the time to build that relationship they had had for thirty years now. Chika had built a bond with Matt and just leaving that behind would be difficult for anyone, especially for a usually rather apathetic little girl... 

Nonetheless, it was time to move on. The mayor sent him on hunts for _fresh_ potatoes in the middle of Winter underneath ten feet of snow or to climb the mountains to find those 'delightful' fresh truffles. Okay, cool, nothing wrong with wanting natural fresh food. Except if he had to dig one more hole in the frozen ground or wake up at four am on a whim, well, they would be stuck there. He'd be in prison on murder charges.   
  
Toting Shinji up in his arms, kissing his son affectionately and telling Rosa he was going to put the little guy down for the night, he walked upstairs. No, she'd...she'd get over it. It wasn't like Matt was her only friend in the world. Now she would be going to school with Kaoru, with Leonel, with Eiji. She'd asked about it when they returned to Japan from Massachusetts anyway so...it'd be fine. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
“So you're leaving in a couple days, huh?”   
  
Chika hugged her knees, sitting on top of a bin as Matt shoveled hay into the barn. “ _They're_ leaving in a couple days. I refuse!”   
  
He blinked, looking over his shoulder with his green eyes solemnly. “You'd really miss your family if you stayed though, Chika, you know that.” 

She scowled thoughtfully, munching on a cookie from her reserve. “Maybe they'll miss me enough to come back then.”   
  
Matt smiled but didn't say anything. That always kind of annoyed her. “If you have something to say, say it.”   
  
“It won't be as bad as you think, Chika.”   
  
Standing, propping her hands on her hips, she sulked, “How can you say that? I'll never ever ever see you again!” 

  
"Of course you will" Matt insisted. "You're my friend, right?" 

"I had friends in Massachusetts and I never saw them again either" she mumbled, gazing down at her feet against the dirt ground of the barn. 

Matt sighed and set his task aside, coming to sit and directing her to as well beside him. Staring out at the late afternoon sky for a moment in silence, he shrugged. "Well, just because you haven't seen them yet doesn't mean you won't. They're just really far away. At least you'll be in Japan so there's a better chance I'll see you."   
  
Chika wasn't so sure. Hugging her knees, she sniffed, "I won't make friends ever again."   
  
"Don't say that..."   
  
"I won't. All we do is move and then I have to leave them far behind. It's no use."   
  
Matt grimaced a bit before giving her a solemn look. "I think you'll make plenty of other friends, Chika. And I know we'll see each other again. Don't you think you can think so too?" 

She looked up at him finally. He was still smiling because he probably thought it was true. She just didn't quite have that idea, really. No one really cared after a while. She called and emailed her Massachusetts friends for some time but even they disappeared. She knew the truth. 

Chika pouted as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Promise! We'll get our tree house all perfect and everything again when we meet back up, okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
Helping her down, he continued to smile broadly. "Let me walk you home, okay?"   
  
"Okay. Matt?"   
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Will you see me off when I leave?" she questioned glumly, her last request of him forever.   
  
The brunette boy nodded and held her hand as they walked back towards her house on the island of Castanet. Walking past all the trees they climbed and the rivers they waded, she couldn't help but feel numbed. It'd be fine, she'd have people to go and do things with. Really, when she stayed with her grandparents she did the same things she did with Matt with Shomura Kaoru, her oldest and other best friend. It was just that Ishiguro Matt was her first love.   
  
She'd never see him again. She knew the truth.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx   
  
"Don't you like the house, Chika?" 

Chika stood inside her designated room in the whitewashed house, looking around absently and languidly. It was bigger than her old room but that was about all. The house wasn't really that special. One of the only things she could say she liked was the little deck Russell Bow Wow Rover, their beloved Pyrenees, had instantly taken a liking too. That and they were fairly close to Kaoru's house. 

Otherwise. "It's fine."   
  
Her mother frowned, her father looking slightly annoyed. "You have not said anything but 'it's fine' since we got here. Is it 'awesome' fine or 'bad' fine?"   
  
"It's just fine." 

Chihaya exhaled lowly and Rosa smiled. "I know it'll take some getting used to, baby. Tell you what: Why don't we give Matt a call?" 

"I'd rather not" she mumbled, wandering over to crash down on her bed miserably. What was the point?   
  
"Chika--" her father started in that irritated tone.   
  
Her mother probably stopped whatever he was going to say. "Okay, dear. Well, tell me if you change your mind, okay? I'm going to start dinner."   
  
Hearing her father grumble, she sat up and leered. They didn't understand, did they? She wanted nothing to do with any of this. Starting over entirely again? Why? Why was it always money and jobs with adults?   
  
Flopping down on the bed again, she pursed her lips. She could just live on Toucan Island. They had bananas and all sorts of fresh fruit she could live off. She'd just take her tent and sleep on the beach and that'd be perfect. Then Matt could come see her all the time. Sitting up, she glanced around before nodding. That's what she'd do.   
  
Going to compile a bag, she considered her options. Her parents weren't going to let her out like they did in Castanet since they were in the suburban city now. Thus, she'd just have to make her escape after school. But wait, Kaoru would question her and he'd get in her way.   
  
She'd just tell him she was going to buy something for Matt. Then he'd get all huffy and leave. Sighing, she shrugged. She'd send a letter to him later explaining the actual situation and he'd have to accept it.   
He could visit too if he liked.   
  
"All set" she murmured to herself, her camping supplies all packed in her green bag.   
  
"Chika!"   
  
Hiding everything in her closet, she wandered down the steps to where her father was putting things away. He glanced at her briefly, hanging some frames of pictures she'd drawn behind his computer. "Uh, it's...been a while since you've drawn anything for me. Think you could?"   
  
Her nose wrinkled. "...Not really."   
  
"Ugh! Do you hate me that much?" he demanded, frustrated.   
  
"I just don't feel like it!"   
  
"Fine!"   
  
  


"Fine!"   
  
Marching back off to prepare her escape plan more, she glowered back at her father who gave her the same expression. He was the one that wanted this the most. Mommy was okay with staying but no, he just hated running around for the mayor that much. It was all his fault! Humphing, she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. Fine.   
  
She could get what she wanted too.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
"I dunno why you're so upset. It's _your_ attitude she picked up." 

Hideyoshi Chihaya leered at his wife as she cited this piece of information. "I am the elder here!" 

"You're taking it too personally" Rosa shook her head, smiling as Shinji spooned a bit of rice into his mouth. "She really, really did not want to move. It'll take some time for the idea to grow on her." 

"Yea, well, it better start growing without all this sass."   
  
He was such a wuss, he thought grouchily, eating the veggie stir fry his wife made. Try two, he attempted to get her to come down for dinner and she rejected it tartly. He was about one more try from a spanking, that was for sure. Course, he would never do that and worse yet, his feelings were hurt.   
  
What was so great about that Matt anyway? He was just some normal farm kid who fished well, it wasn't like he was so magically amazing. Chomping gruffly, he swallowed hard and leered around the dining room. She blamed him for losing her beloved Matt, that's why she was being so snooty with him.   
Apparently he was worse than Koji: he actually got in the way.   
  
Whatever. What did a six-year-old know about this? He needed a solid job. He'd played errand boy long enough and now he had an opportunity. And that Rosa got an opportunity too that was nearby? It was fated that they leave and come here, pretty much. All Chika saw was them being mean because they made her move away from one boy. She better get over it though before he got mad. Madder.   
  
...Whatever, he thought weakly, gazing at the empty seat across from him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Oi, Shinji. Go to sleep already, dude."   
  
Chihaya groaned as he attempted to put his young son to sleep. As it were, all of his kids were ignoring him as the little boy was wide awake, suckling his pacifier and staring up at him with his wide purple eyes. Chihaya pursed his lips, shaking his head. "You all just think you're so cute. Maybe it's true but that doesn't mean you should constantly use it against me, God."   
  
"Hi, my babies!"   
  
He blinked over his shoulder as Rosa walked in, carrying her leather briefcase and smiling. He returned the gesture, dipping in to accept her kiss as she slipped off her snowflake covered coat. "Hey, Powderpuff. How was your day?"   
  
"Really good! I think I'm going to enjoy being here!" she gushed, kissing Shinji next.   
  
Chihaya smiled, "I'm glad. I'm looking forward to starting at the new Yume soon too."   
  
"I know, I can't wait to see it! It's kind of sad it's so cold here though. That snow is really coming down and--"   
  
She chattered on and he tuned her out for a second to look to the door. His brows creased when he found no one was there. Looking up, he cleared his throat, "Uh, baby, where's Chika?"   
  
Rosa frowned, sitting down at the stool near the counter. "What do you mean? She was supposed to walk home today."   
  
Staring at her for a moment, he shook his head and handed Shinji to his wife. "Maybe she's just sulking upstairs and I missed her."   
  
Chihaya walked upstairs and opened the door to her room. Nope, no one had been there in a long while, it seemed. Frowning more, he shook his head and walked back downstairs. Rosa was standing by the foot of the steps, bouncing Shinji who was hugging her neck. He held up a hand because he knew she was a mama and prepared to panic. "She probably went over to Kaoru's and just lost track of the time. Don't freak."   
  
Taking out his cell phone Shinji, he commanded it to 'call Carl' and waited for his best friend to respond. The man answered after a few rings. "Yo, dude. Chika there?"   
  
"...What? What do you...Are you sure? Maybe they're hiding up in his room or something."   
  
Chihaya felt his pulse jump a bit as Carl explained that Kaoru was indeed right there in front of him, as was Leonel and Eiji who were the only other two likely culprits. Swallowing, he smiled, "Oh. Well, thanks."   
  
Hanging up, he pasted on a grin for his wife. "Well, I, uh, I'm going to go get her."   
  
"Chihaya."   
  
"Powderpuff, chill. I'm sure she's just hiding somewhere" he insisted.   
  
He read the growing horror in her eyes and he quickly kissed her cheek, grabbing his coat and the leash. Whistling, he slapped his thigh, "C'mon, Russell!"   
  
The white mass of fluff woofed, bounding off his personal chair to Chihaya's side so he could click the restraint around his collar. "We'll be right back, promise." 

"You call me as soon as you find her, Chihaya" Rosa whined, following behind him and hugging Shinji tight. "Wait, no. I'll go with you. Just let me get Shinji bundled up." 

Chihaya grunted, stopping her, "You and our son stay here in the warmth. Besides, what if she comes back? No one will be here to greet her and it'll just be a wild goose chase."   
  
Rosa bit her lip but nodded, "Y-you're right."   
  
He gave her his most reassuring version of a smile, kissing the top of her head. "Don't you worry, baby, I'm sure she's just fine."   
  
Leaving her to go out into an absolute blizzard, he gritted his teeth as him and Russell ran towards her school. Damn it! She was doing this on purpose and so help him, when he found her--   
  
Going to her new elementary school, he wandered the premises for a few minutes to come to the conclusion it was dead abandoned. Growing super annoyed, he wandered out to the nearby shops. 'Excuse me, have you seen a little girl this tall with blondish hair and red eyes?'. What was more annoying was the utterly confused expressions he was getting. Red eyes? What drugs are you on? Plan two, he started showing people her picture but that only helped decrease their confusion over her bizarre attributes. He got some volunteers to help find her. 

An hour passed and he was getting so enraged, in his head he'd disowned her. How? His child was never ever this selfish. Why was she acting like this over something so trivial!? Ugh! He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking to Russell. He'd felt bad for the dog but he was pretty sure the beast was sweating. Lucky furball. 

Grimacing as Shinji rang in his pocket, he slowly answered, not even looking at the name. "Uh, hey, baby." 

"Did you find her? Is she with you?" 

"Uh...no." 

"No? Chihaya, it's been two hours! It's already nine o'clock!" 

He trembled but not because of the cold, "Rosa--" 

"What if someone's taken her?" Rosa sobbed, "We need to call the cops! Someone might have my baby!" 

That absolutely scared him. Stiffening, he rasped, "N-no. _No_ , it's-it's nothing like that, I promise. I'm-I'm going to find her, just you wait." 

"Chihaya--!" 

In a tizzy, he rushed around, pleading. 'Have you seen my little girl? She's absolutely defenseless and please, I have to find my Scuttle'. Before he knew it, with no answers, he'd circled around and was practically back at his house. He’d lost all feeling in his hands but he had to find her. Hugging himself, he paused in front of the Shomura household. Maybe she’d shown up here after he called? Grasping at what few straws he had, he rushed up the steps and knocked weakly, his hand tingling. 

Shomura Katie, Carl’s wife and Kaoru’s mother, answered. Her eyes widened, seeming surprised. “Chihaya? Oh my God, you look awful!” 

“H-have you seen Chika?” he chattered. 

His wife’s best friend rapidly shook her head, grasping his elbow and tugging him in. “Come in and get warm. Let me get you something to drink.” 

“N-no time. I have to-to go find Scuttle” he choked. 

“Well, that’s no excuse for you to freeze to death before you do so” she scolded, going over to her coffee brewer after she seated him at the counter. “And if you wait a few, Carl and I will help you search. She can’t have gotten far.” 

He had no time for waiting. His baby was missing, he thought hectically in his head. What if someone had taken her? What…what could they possibly do to his baby? 

Clenching his head, he shook it rapidly, swallowing the burning cup of coffee Katie gave him in a few gulps. “L-look, I’ll call you guys if I need backup but-but I really need to go.” 

“Eh? Chihaya!” she called as he made his way back out the front door. 

The school was square one. She did go to school today else they would have called them. Standing in front of the building, he stared. What was he supposed to do though? Who did he ask for help? No one had seen her and if they had, they were long gone. Biting his lip, for once he wished his dad still had them tracked. 

Well, he could call his dad, he had security that could help. Of course if he told Hideyoshi Mark that his beloved grandbaby was missing, he’d have the entire Japanese army looking for her somehow. Chihaya whimpered. “Russell, what do we do?” 

The dog panted as he stared up at him, his loyal hound. Well, their loyal hound. 

…Wait. 

Chihaya gawked, his eyes widening as the gears in his head thawed momentarily to have a crazy revelation. Kneeling before Russell, he gushed, “Russell: find Chika. Okay, boy? Find Chika!” 

Letting him off his leash, he watched as the dog jetted off. At first, his heart dropped. Great, take _this_ opportunity to run, you jerk! But no, Russell, their other baby they'd had since he was a wee puppy, stopped and started sniffing. Barking, he continued along his way and for half an hour, Chihaya had hope. That was, until the dog led him down near the docks. 

Tears stung at his eyes, shaking his head. Damn it, Russell wasn't a tracking dog. He could be sniffing out anything or even just exploring. God, not his...not his Scuttle. “Scuttle!” he called, anguished. 

Russell made his wuffle sound. Chihaya looked to him, reaching into his pocket to finally inform Rosa, whose call he'd been ignoring for the last two hours, they needed to call the police. He guessed that should've been the first step but that had just seemed so...so serious. 

Wait. 

He lifted his head from trying to get his frigid fingers to awaken the phone. His brows furrowed as he thought he heard the faintest echo of a sound. Maybe the wind, he shook his head. Russell was passing back and forth near a little gap between the shipping boxes. The dog barked again. Chihaya stared at him a moment. 

“...daddy...” 

Chihaya's eyes widened, his heart threatening to burst. “Scuttle!?” 

Running towards his absolutely amazing dog, he knelt and peeked into the space. He let out a breath of all his agony and content, finding his daughter curled up, huddled with a blanket. Her red eyes looked weak and dim. If he thought he was pale, she was almost blue. Quickly he reached into the small area and wrapped his arms around her, tugging her out. She whimpered, weary, “Daddy...” 

“You-you silly little--” he sputtered, hugging her tightly, “What were you thinking? Where were you going?!” 

Grabbing her things, he rushed towards the hospital, pulling Russell back on his leash. Chika was clenching his coat, whispering, “I-I'm sorry, p-papa. I was going to run away...” 

“I figured” Chihaya grumbled, wishing he'd gotten the car. “Don't you know I love you, Chika? That I might not _want_ you to run away?” 

“I thought you hated me.” 

He gawked, almost coming to a sudden stop. “ _What_? Why the he—what would _ever_ make you think I hate you? You are my-my baby girl! I can't believe how much I love you sometimes!” 

Chika stared up at him blankly before whispering, “Oh.” 

“Ugh, look, I-I am sorry I took you from your beloved Matt but-but sometimes things just happen, okay? If things had went differently, we would've stayed, I promise you. But it didn't and-and I'm sorry. I guess your mother and I could have talked with you more about it but sometimes we just...forget things like that.” 

“...I didn't want to go anymore. I thought about it and I would've been lonely. Matt would have a mommy and daddy all the time and I wouldn't. I understand” she murmured, her eyes shutting. 

Chihaya almost freaked out, shaking her a little. They were about three blocks from the hospital in the area. “H-hey, stay awake, baby.” 

“I couldn't find my way back. I thought you hated me so I thought no one would come...” 

“You little brat, I am entirely at your beck and call. I would search for you forever” he hissed out in a soft whisper. “You ever run away again like this though and I _will_ beat you.” 

She shook her head and rasped, “Papa.” 

“Yea?” 

“I'll draw you a picture when I get home, 'kay?” 

Chihaya blinked away the burning moisture in his eyes and nodded rapidly. “I look forward to it, Scuttle. I love you, okay?” 

“I love you too, daddy.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Papa!” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya groaned, squinting as he awaited a punch to the face from one Yagami Koji. His father-in-law had hefted him up off the ground by the front of his shirt, giving him one of his notorious death glares. “The next time you think to leave me out of something going on with my baby girl, I will find and destroy you.” 

“She's _my_ baby though! I freaked out and I needed to find her!” he protested. 

Rosa grasped the man, pouting, “Papa, please put him down. Despite him ignoring _me_ too, he did find our daughter.” 

Koji leered but set him down, huffing. “Bull.” 

Frankly the man had handled it 99 percent better than his father had. Mark _had_ punched him in the head. Koji sighed gravely, looking to where they were checking her over. Popuri, his wife, was holding the sleeping Shinji, as she shook her head. It looked like one of those nonverbal conversations that married couples had. They were probably 'talking' about what an incompetent f—k he was. 

Mark was still a few feet away, pacing back and forth with Lia, Chihaya's toddler sister, in his arms as well. He looked pretty peaked. Shoulders drooping, he rubbed his brow. Fine, he freaked the hell out and denied all rationality to find Chika. Okay, hindsight was a bitch. 

Alas, his loving wife rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. She'd railed on him for all of a minute, understandably, because he ignored her phone calls for so long. Now she was just worried about their kid though and defending him. That was just Rosa in a nutshell though. He squeezed her hand tight. 

Ugh, Chika was so... _dumb_! Did she think this was all to spite her? What was she, a teenager? 'Oh, I took your car to get inspected this morning and someone ran into me', 'you did it on purpose!'. Sorry, them moving to get work was not to make her angry. 

But...as he said, he should've talked to her. He still could remember being a child and having his opinion on what he wanted being entirely disregarded. It was why he was a classically trained dancing, ice-skating, flutist. Naturally they couldn't have stayed in Castanet simply because she was leaving Matt behind but he could have calmed her concerns. Or at least tried. 

They all quickly jolted when the doctor walked out, looking around the room. “She'll be just fine. While she was borderline moderate hypothermia, she's already back to average body temperature.” 

Everyone let out a breath of relief. Mark stalked over, “Can we see her?” 

“Of course. She asked specifically for her mother and father.” 

Rosa nodded and wept as she rushed into the room, probably just managing to contain herself over the long hour of the examination. “Oh, my poor baby!” 

Chika was snuggled underneath the covers, her scarlet eyes partially open. “Mama...” 

Chihaya watched his wife hug their little girl tightly, admonishing her lightly but mostly for not just expressing her anguish more clearly to them. Her answer had really always been to run away. The present grandparents meandered in, concerned. Chika smiled slightly. “Grandpapas, grandmama...” 

“Oh honey, why would you do such a thing?” Mark proclaimed, horrified, “You could've just come to _me_.” 

“I suspect she knows better” Koji said simply, his arms crossed. 

Mark glared irritably at him, the dark haired man smiling warmly as he stood beside her, stroking her hair. “He's right in his own wrong way, sweetie. Don't do such dangerous things. You're free to talk to any of us, including your parents.” 

“That's right” agreed Rosa. 

“I'm sorry” she murmured. 

“...Yea, well, you should be” grumbled Chihaya, finally shoving his way in. He knew everyone adored his kid and he was always grateful for that considering his own upbringing. Just sometimes it felt like had to fight to have his time with her too. “You've always been like that though, you'd never tell us when we did something to upset you. Well, not officially anyway.” 

Chika nodded some. “I'll try.” 

“Good” he murmured. “...I know you don't think so but you will see Matt again. And he'll still be your friend and everything, okay?” 

Her nose wrinkled and she didn't respond meaning she didn't agree with that in the least. Best case scenario, for him, was she'd forget Matt's existence entirely and just go on being pals with the other guy trio. Right now she was just his baby and all that lovey dovey junk she'd developed so early over that kid was too much for his non-Koji heart to handle. 

It'd probably all show up too soon anyway. 


	38. Otome, The Past

Hideyoshi Chihaya blinked absently as he walked into the Wensington mansion. As far as he could tell, aside from the servants, no one was there. Peeking around the gigantic exterior, he was prepared to leave since his target wasn’t available. 

“Nii-san! Nii-san!” 

He jumped a little, startled, when his little sister skipped to him. Chihaya smiled nervously at her as the toddler grasped his hand. It never had really sunk in that he was a brother, at least not often. His mother and father had had the child when he was well into his thirties and, on top of that, when she was already way younger than her niece. She was adorable, of course, dressed in a pretty blue dress with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Still, he wished he could be there more for her. 

Patting her head, he looked around. “Hi, Lia.” 

“Nii-san, nii-san! I can’t find daddy” she frowned deeply. 

His heart twinged, recalling all the late nights he spent as a child searching for his missing in action parents and pleading with the servants to tell him where they were. Damn it, didn’t he tell them not to be even a modicum like they’d been with him?! 

She dragged him through the hallway, “Help me find daddy, nii-san!” 

“Oh, sweetie, I--” 

He’d started to say she could just come stay with them since, once again, their parents couldn’t be bothered to raise their children. Alas, as they passed an expensive Tiffany floor lamp, he was more than slightly confused to see that his father was behind it. 

“…Uh.” 

Lia blinked at him, puzzled, before following his eyes and squealing. “Yay! We found daddy!” 

Hideyoshi Mark smiled broadly, 'revealing himself'. Picking Lia up, he kissed her adoringly. “Yes you did, precious!” 

Chihaya just stared at his father as the man continued to gush to her before finally acknowledging his presence. “What can I do for you, son?” 

“Oh, uh, Rosa just wanted to know if you wanted just Chika to come spend the weekend with you or are you feeling the challenge of taking Shinji too?” 

“Of course!” Mark gushed, slapping his shoulder, “All my grandbabies are welcome in my home!” 

Chihaya nodded slowly. “Okay, cool.” 

“How’s my sweetie handling everything now though? No more random running off?” 

“Oh no, Chika’s cool” Chihaya shook his head, “Albeit, she’s acting a little bit too much like…well, me.” 

Mark’s brows furrowed, confused, as Chihaya sighed. “She’s very apathetic about everything. Sure, she’s happy with Kaoru, Leonel, and Eiji and being close to you and Koji but school she’s pretty blah about. She’s told us she doesn’t need any friends but jeez.” 

His father shrugged a bit. “Give her a little time to get over it. She just lost her boy toy.” 

Chihaya sulked about his word choice but nodded some. “You’re probably right. I’m sure it’s just a phase.” 

“Well, maybe not. Your jerkishness wasn’t a phase.” 

‘Nyah-ing’, Chihaya rubbed the back of his neck. Okay, so, no biggy. He was still holding out for when she had some friends that weren’t guys but it was probably just a phase as his dad said. 

Time would tell. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _No.”_

“ _Chiyo--”_

“ _No.”_

“ _Chihaya, stop being--”_

“ _No. No, no, NO.”_

_Hideyoshi Rosa’s brows rose as her husband glared daggers at her. It was late evening and Chihaya had just walked in from a long shift at Yume. It had been his request though, freaking out and telling her that ‘something’s wrong with Chika’. Rosa hadn’t heard anything from the girl directly so she did take her to the doctor. As far as they were concerned, she was a very healthy young thirteen year old girl._

_He asked for a synopsis and she told him the less feminine personal details to protect his delicate daddy sensitivities. As it were, she was definitely following in the genetic line for ample bosom. Chihaya hadn’t liked that much either, naturally, but that wasn’t what had him all in stitches right now._

“ _Chihaya, it’s perfectly natural.”_

“ _There’s absolutely nothing natural about my daughter being the same height as me.”_

_Rosa smirked as he grew even more disgruntled, stalking towards the kitchen. “ Chihaya, don’t take this the wrong way--”_

“ _No.”_

“ _She might--”_

“ _No.”_

“— _be taller than you one day.”_

_Chihaya almost tossed the fridge over slamming the door shut. “How can you say that to me? My little girl is going to tower over me? How am I supposed to feel about that?!”_

“ _Chiyo--”_

“ _We’re both short! This doesn’t make sense!”_

_Rosa groaned, “Our parents, probably.”_

“ _Ugh!”_

“ _What does it matter though? Does it change how you think or feel about our daughter?”_

_Chihaya scoffed, pouring himself a glass of wine, “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s nothing like that. Just…she’s my daughter!”_

_Rosa couldn’t help laugh a bit, walking over to hug her spouse’s waist, giving him a long kiss. He ‘mm’d’ a bit, stroking back her hair. As she pulled away, she gave him a smile. “She will always be your little girl.”_

“ _Except when she’s taller than me. Then I’LL be the little girl.”_

_Giggling, she pinched his hip, turning around when footsteps trampled into the area. Both Chika and eight-year-old Shinji appeared. Chika blinked at him, going for a glass of orange juice and strawberries , “Hi, daddy.”_

“… _Hi, Scuttle.”_

“ _Tell dad what happened, nee-san” Shinji declared._

_Chihaya frowned, crossing his arms as Chika nodded. “Shinji and I beat the Irvine Cloud level.”_

“ _What! No way, that level was impossible for me back in the day!”_

“ _It wasn’t so bad. We did some grinding for about three hours beforehand then it wasn’t too bad” Chika explained._

_Shinji nodded in agreement and Chihaya glowered, “Show me. I don’t believe you brats.”_

_Rosa smiled as the three chattered, wandering out to load his computer. Looking over his shoulder at her, he returned the gesture faintly. Yea, it didn’t…really matter. Settling on the couch between his two kids whom apparently were going to dwarf him, he figured it didn’t matter in the long run. Kissing the top of Chika’s head, he sighed._

_She was always his little girl._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _What in the **hell** are you guys doing?”_

_Chihaya glared as Carl just kind of gaped, confused. Katie and Rosa were squealing, delighted, as they took pictures pretty liberally of their children. Sure, whatever, he wasn't against pictures. He just wasn't exactly sure why his daughter was wearing a miniature wedding dress and a veil while Kaoru was in a tuxedo. Their wives had said they were nearby. He'd gone to help cover one of Carl's sous chef's shifts and when the assistant manager came to take the last leg they decided to go to Yagada, Rosa's grandmother's fashion shop, to meet up._

_Pretty appalled, he stalked towards Chika. “Chika! Why are you letting them dress you up like-like a girl?!”_

_Deadpan as always, Chika blinked up at him. “Grandmama wanted us to model something for her website. She said I'm pretty. Is it pretty, daddy?”_

_Finding himself gawking at this question, Chihaya tried to answer. “W-well, o-of course you're-you're pretty b-but that's not even the problem!”_

_Carl smiled smugly. “What do you think, Katie? Think we should setup an arranged marriage between Kaoru and Chika?”_

__Chihaya gave him a look with all the intention to kill as Katie gasped, clasping her hands, “That'd be so absolutely adorable!”  
  


_Kaoru's cheeks suddenly flustered, grumbling under his breath as he shifted uncomfortably, “Who said I'd wanna marry her, huh?”_

“ _Oi, kid, what's wrong with my daughter?” Chihaya demanded, in one of his wishy-washy modes._

_Rosa laughed and knelt before Chika, fixing the pretty veil, more like a silver mesh visor with the typical fluffiness attached. “I think they'll both decide just fine who they want to marry. Of course it'd be precious if it was to each other.”_

“ _What is 'precious' about my Scuttle marrying anybody?!”_

_Smirking, Rosa looked up when Dana walked in with a pair of tiny sandaled heels. “Oh, you two have been so excellent about this! Soon you'll be out of those stuffy outfits and I'll give you your payment.”_

_Chihaya's irritation melted into confusion, “Wait, they're getting paid for this?”_

“ _Of course” laughed Dana, “I had them agree to be models and they've been putting up with all this ritz for hours. They're getting a nice incentive for their hard work.”_

_Chika smiled a little, “I'm going to send Matt something for his birthday with my check.”_

“ _Feh” Kaoru grumbled, “Maybe Matt should be the one you marry!”_

“ _Matt's not here” Chika concluded in a fairly simple tone._

_Kaoru leered at her. Dana smiled between the two and paraded them off to the back where a garden was. Rosa snickered, shaking her head, “Oh, Chika and the other man.”_

“ _Kaoru's so jealous...” Katie sighed airily._

“ _Stop making our kids sound like they're in a soap opera” grunted Chihaya before pinning Rosa with a firm look, “She is not getting married. We're certainly not arranging a marriage with Kaoru either.”_

“ _Hey!” Carl inserted, offended, “What's wrong with MY son?”_

“ _Well, first off, he's got jealousy issues--”_

“ _You are the **supreme lord** of jealousy issues!”_

_Katie laughed, pushing them apart, “Will you two stop it? Naturally we are totally kidding about hooking them up. They're six-years-old. I mean, who knows? Kaoru's so flip-floppy he'll probably never have that kind of interest in her.”_

“ _Yea, you two are taking this way too seriously” Rosa smirked. “Now c'mon! I want to watch Chika model!”_

_Chihaya groaned, following her. Who thought that was a great idea anyway? His daughter had all of four facial expressions and not one seemed suited for a kid wedding shoot. In fact, what the hell was the target audience here? Child brides?_

_Standing behind the cameras though, he observed it was some sort of 'thinking about my wedding since I was a child' thing. Dana had found some model that disturbingly did look a bit like an older Chika and Kaoru. Chika flopped down in the garden as directed and he was utterly disturbed because she looked like a happy little...princess bride. Growing nauseous, he sat down and fanned himself. This was traumatizing._

_Kaoru still seemed disgruntled about the Matt thing but it worked in the scheme of things. Chika just kept giving him pouty looks as he gave her pouty more annoyed ones, leaning in close and saying something to her. Ah, the little fighting couple. Looking from them to fake older Kaoru and Chika he was pretty sickened that they all seemed...fitting with each other._

_...Ugh. Let this not be the case and his daughter be happy being single for all eternity._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He was in love with his best friend. 

Shomura Kaoru squirmed a bit in his bed, his rest somewhat affected by the woman next to him. She slept wildly for how insanely calm she was in life, tossing and turning and occasionally rolling right into him. He glowered a bit at her though she was still fast asleep, the t-shirt she was wearing shifting up her flat stomach. Gnawing his lip, he decided to just give up for now. It was already about an hour before class, probably. 

Looking at his phone, he groaned loudly and dropped back. Or like, five. The one time he wished he had less ‘sleep time’. 

“Will you lie still?” he demanded, grasping her waist. 

He narrowed his eyes a bit as she opened hers, the scarlet bewitching in the faint light shining through the window of his apartment. She mumbled something unintelligible before flopping back over, going back to sleep. Sighing, he couldn’t help smirk a little and cover his face with the back of his hand. 

It wasn’t like he woke up one day and said ‘I’m in love with her’. No. God, no. It was so much more complicated than that and to this day he wish he wasn’t. He’d known this person since they weren’t even a year old. In bits and pieces of subconscious he remembered she was so mean to him, pushing him over and stuff. Somehow he just remembered trying to sit on her. 

The other memory he had was doing something with her and her baby self resting her cheek on his belly. In his mind, in his delusions, she was his girl. They’d been together ever since, from near infancy to college. It hadn’t been easy to resolve in himself, had it, that she was the love of his life? Hell, he’d even relinquished their relationship for a while in the vain attempt to keep her away. It hadn’t worked, if her sleeping in his house wasn’t a clear indication. 

The only problem, besides the almost severance of an almost sibling-like relationship with her, was that she never saw him as anything more than her best friend. All she ever saw was her old friend Kaoru and that was about all. He was probably somewhere on the same level as their other good friends Leonel and Eiji. He didn’t know what he had to do to progress. He didn’t know if it was appropriate to progress in the first place. He squinted as she sighed huskily, her long legs escaping from underneath his sheets. 

Groaning for the umpteenth time, he grabbed the blankets and tugged it back over her. Leaning down, he gave her the most ginger kiss he could manage on the temple. He was in love with his best friend. It’d probably be the death of him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika woke with the Bion level up theme. Opening her eyes, she glanced beside her. Usually Kaoru was there, avoiding having to wake up for their 10 am class, snoring heavily. No, he was up and around. Turning onto her back, she sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Another day, another…day. 

Starting to go start a quick breakfast for them to eat, she paused when Kaoru opened the door from the bathroom. She blinked as he came out, clenching a towel around his waist, his golden brown hair curling up at the moment because of the dampness. His blue eyes widened, confused. “Oh, hey. Morning.” 

“Morning” she greeted, going over to her bag. “You don’t usually get up this early.” 

“Oh, well, trouble sleeping.” 

“Ah.” 

Taking out some clothing for the day, she started for the bathroom. Kaoru cleared his throat, “I'll start breakfast so we can head out asap.” 

She nodded in agreement, barely closing the door behind her as she started to undress. Finding the water still warm from Kaoru's shower, she grabbed the body wash her mother bought her. It was a nice smell, whatever it was. Chika milked the bottle before noting she'd probably have to pick up some more. Shopping wasn't high on her things to do though, especially with the club issues. 

With a faint sigh, she turned off the taps and grabbed the purple towel she'd hung on the rack. Wrapping it around herself, barely enough cloth to cover anything, she shook out her short mane of strawberry blonde hair. Getting dressed wasn't really much of a task. Under garments, purple cotton shirt, and since it was going to be around 99 degrees today, her ripped shorts. Chika towel dried her hair, snapping in a few bobby pins to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Kaoru questioned why she didn't just cut them and she really just didn't see the use for the effort... 'You look like your dad...' 

Speaking of her dad, she probably should go home to see him soon. It'd been a few weeks and he would probably get kind of grouchy. She never really understood that, he knew she would come see him eventually. Folding her things and replacing them in her overnight bag she left here, Chika wandered out to check on Kaoru. 

He was humming as he cracked eggs in a frying pan, apparently making egg rice. Both of their fathers were awesome cooks so they always took the time to have a good breakfast, no matter what was going on. Entering the kitchen, Chika went into his fridge to grab some bacon. Kaoru would tell her that his family didn't eat bacon until her parents moved back here. That had always been weird to her. She loved bacon. 

Kaoru smirked at her as she grabbed a frying pan, taking the eye he wasn't using. “It wouldn't kill you _not_ to have bacon one morning there, Chic.” 

Chika blinked at him, “No way.” 

He snickered, bumping her hip with his, “You're in the way.” 

“Nah uh.” 

“Yah huh” he stuck out his tongue, using his spatula to scrape the pan, “You want coffee or OJ?” 

Chika mused. “Fresh squeezed orange juice would be good. I'll go put some in the juicer.” 

“I'll go with coffee then. I'm exhausted” he groaned, grabbing his Spider-man coffee mug and pouring some from his coffee maker. 

Chika was confused, collecting oranges to put in his electric juicer. “We went to bed at the same time. I'm not sleepy.” 

“Exactly. You were the one that rolled all over me in the middle of the night keeping me up.” 

Not recalling that, she shook her head. “You never just let me sleep on the couch. I wouldn't mind, your couch is cozy.” 

“Then I'd feel like an asshole and that'd keep me awake too” he pointed out, adding creamer and sugar, “You've never slept like that though, even when we were kids. Is something bothering you?” 

Was something bothering her? Taking that into consideration for a long few moments, Kaoru snickered. “Don't hurt yourself. Maybe you were just having a toss and turn night.” 

“Probably” she agreed. Nothing was really on her mind at all last night. Well... 

“The club” she finally realized. 

Kaoru's brows tweaked from behind his cup as he sipped, nodding. “We definitely need to think of a way to get funding. Other programming clubs aren't having as much trouble, we're just super unpopular.” 

Chika and Kaoru had launched a small university club devoted to developing an MMO. They were both majoring in a form of programming and it was kind of like their thesis. Thing was, they were out of funding since they didn't really do much fund raising. Really, they didn't know what they could do. 

The doorbell rang. Kaoru 'mm'd' as he started plating the rice, walking over to answer. 

“Sup, married couple-chans?” 

Kaoru leered as Nemoto Eiji and Tokiya Leonel walked in. Chika tilted her head at them, “Good morning.” 

Eiji groaned, dropping his bag by the door as he sank on the couch, running his fingers backwards through his blue black hair. “You know, I think we're at a point in our 'university careers' to know not to take classes that start before noon.” 

“You'd think so...” Leonel groaned. 

They'd been a group forever, she was capable enough to recall. Ever since they were children it'd been her, Eiji, Leonel, and Kaoru. She waited for the bacon to get crispy before serving it. Eiji rubbed his hands together, coming to join them at Kaoru's tiny table. “F—k yes, bacon.” 

Leonel snickered, shaking his head, “I feel I should cut down my pork intake.” 

“Shaddup, fool” Eiji remarked, picking up a piece and shoving it in his mouth. Seeming pleased, he groaned, “S—t. I'd break up the happy family. You can just come and cook bacon for me all day.” 

Kaoru glowered more at him, Chika sighing as she sat down. “Anyone can fry bacon.” 

“Please. Recall the salad incident? The _salad_ incident?” 

Chika snickered as Kaoru shook his head with a pronounced smirk, handing bowls of rice around the table. “Yea bro, you should at least be able to cut lettuce. Especially given we'd already cut it in half for you.” 

Leonel laughed, grabbing the chop sticks Kaoru had resting in a cup. “Well, you guys were blessed with extraordinary cooking genes. If I didn't have a rice maker and a microwave, I'd be dead.” 

“Eff that. If they didn't deliver pizza I'd be dead” groaned Eiji. 

“In America we got bacon on pizza all the time” Chika nodded. Maybe. It might not have been bacon... 

“Dude!” 

Kaoru brought more coffee cups over and sat, also getting some orange juice that Chika had put in his pitcher. “So, we come up with anything yet?” 

“Nope” Leonel sighed, “We can...sell cookies.” 

Chika nodded before Eiji snorted loudly, pouring rice into his mouth. “Yes, let's sell cookies. Like _every other frat house or club_. Let's face the frickin' facts here: we are not the in crowd. No one's going to look at us and say: 'those poor nerds, let's buy some of their cookies'. No, we can't do anything basic. We'll have to bring out the big guns.” 

“Cookies could still work” Kaoru insisted, “We can advertise them as Yume's. Besides, not everyone at our college has to be that superficial. Some of them just might want a cookie.” 

Leonel rubbed his chin, stirring sugar into his coffee. “Well, looking at it from a monetary standpoint, even if we did borrow supplies from your dads' Yumes we'd have to go there and transport them back here then we have to rent a table which will cost money and then we really can't sell the cookies for much to be competitive. In the end, we're probably looking at short change.” 

Kaoru grimaced and rubbed his brow, “Well...Chika and I can make fairly decent cookies and cakes so we could just save a trip and make them here. Just a few so if it does go belly up we wouldn't have wasted anything. That and at least our professors like us so we can schmooze and give leftovers to them. Any change is better than none.” 

“True...” 

Eiji was messing with his smartphone, sucking his cheek. “So...let's say I don't care if you guys will hate my guts.” 

“Well noted” Leonel smirked. 

“Well, there are the club contests...” 

Kaoru leered, “You say we're unpopular and everyone hates us then you suggest we enter a multitude of popularity contests?” 

“There's little ones like mathematics contests which I can do pretty decently in. Then this art contest which is anonymous, Leonel could enter. Same with this cooking contest. Oh, and let's be sexist here: as the only chick, Chika, you should enter the bathing suit contest.” 

Chika blinked, “Sure.” 

Kaoru and Leonel looked to her, wide-eyed. “What?” 

“Why not? How much is the prize?” 

Eiji raised a brow, looking at his phone, “Like, five thousand g. Second prize is 2500 and third is a thousand.” 

“See? That's more than enough to get us out of debt. I'll do it.” 

Kaoru slammed his palm down on the table. “Chika, we are not subjecting you to something like that. Having you-you flaunt in front of people for the club is _so_ not worth it.” 

“Is my body not good enough?” she asked sincerely. It was true, it'd be a waste of time if she didn't stand a chance and she could look into other competitions. 

Alas, Kaoru opened his mouth before ultimately gaping, seeming a little stunned. Leonel flustered and the only one who spoke was Eiji, “That's our Chika, asking the hard hitting questions.” 

“I-it's-it's not like...like your body is...is bad or-or good” Kaoru sputtered, his cheeks red, “It's the principle! All it is is a competition to see what guys like your body the most!” 

“Exactly. You have a very nice ass, Chika” Eiji nodded. 

“ _Eiji_!” 

Chika tapped her chin, thoughtful. “Is a nice ass enough?” 

“A nice ass makes up for a multitude of things. And f—k, you're all monster tall too. You'd at least get in the top five or ten which is still money.” 

Leonel smiled nervously for some reason. Kaoru was starting to look really upset, she noted. She wasn't precisely sure why but she patted his hand. “I won't let the group down, Kaoru. I'll go see my mama and she'll help me figure out how to be pretty.” 

“You're already—th-that's not the point!” he blurted, irritated, “F-fine! Let's go ahead and do this since you don't seem to think there's any problem.” 

Kaoru was always like that, kind of given to fits of frustration. He stood and started to loudly throw his dishes into the sink. Collecting everyone's dishes, she put them in carefully before rubbing his back. Really she never understood what exactly got him all in a huff but she always figured there was a good reason behind it. No need to drag it out though. “Tonight we'll make cookies, okay? And then we'll sell them tomorrow.” 

Glancing at her, his blue eyes pinched, he nodded once before reaching out and ruffling her hair. “Yea. Let's get to school.” 

They all gathered their things and exited Kaoru's apartment. As he was locking up, Eiji glanced at his phone again. “Oh yea, I was talking to the brat this morning before I got here and she wants you to give her a call when you get a chance, Chika.” 

“Antoinette? Is something wrong?” 

“I'm sure it's something ridiculous.” 

Antoinette was Eiji's little sister. She was only four years younger than them and was getting ready to graduate soon. She planned to come to their high school and major in fashion design, much to Eiji's chagrin. 'All the schools in the universe and she wants to attend mine'. Wondered what was up though. Chika talked to her a lot when she had no one else to talk to but generally they had very little in common. 

A light warm breeze tickled her face as they walked down the steps. The university they chose was on an island. It was a fairly new establishment and when she heard about their program, she knew she wanted to come. She didn't recall exactly why but she didn't care much for the snow and the cold. She could tolerate it, sure, but she certainly didn't miss it. And given she was only about an hour from her parents it was a prime location. 

About to board the rail to get to their campus, Kaoru suddenly gave her a sideways look. “...Oi, Chika. I don't...don't really like this bathing suit idea at all. I-I don't like the idea of you being put on display like that.” 

She frowned, “You know you can tell me if something's wrong with my body, right? You don't really like the idea of us swimming despite being on a beach either. Is it weird?” 

Kaoru's cheeks colored a bit as he he absently shook his head, “It's...it's not like that at all, Chika. I'm...I'm just being weird, is all. As long as you're comfortable it...it should be fine.” 

Nodding in agreement, she grabbed his wrist to quickly pull him into the subway. They all got separated usually as a ton of students and inhabitants lived in the area near his apartment so she tried to keep a grasp on him. Easily looking over everyone, she spotted Leonel and Eiji's as they elbowed their ways over to them. She grinned a little as Eiji jabbed her side. “Bitch, let us drown in a crowd of people, sure.” 

“I would've grabbed Leo if I had the chance...” 

“Oh, I see. See if I compliment your ass again then!” 

Kaoru pouted at him and Leonel snickered, grabbing one of the handles above them. “You're going to offend the Bacon Queen, Eij?” 

“That better not come between me and my bacon!” 

Chika plucked his ribs and snickered, looking back to Kaoru once more. He was giving her that absent look, an expression he'd had since they were kids. Not really sure what it meant but she figured he'd tell her if it meant anything important, right? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_When Chika was eight, she cut her hair. Kaoru always recalled it because he remembered how long and pretty it was. It was her only kind of girly feature and one day she just showed up with it short like her dad's, saying with that kind of deadpan apathy that Shinji, her baby brother, had accidentally gotten gum into it and she figured she'd just chop it off. From that point in his head, she'd been kind of genderless. Or, well, just one of the guys. He remembered summers of running through rivers and mud puddles catching frogs or climbing things they shouldn't have. Chika was never that archaic sense of the word 'feminine'. She had all the strength and stamina they did and she never made it clear she was ever any different from them because she wasn't._

_Except he was a brat. He knew she was different because deep down he knew that underneath there was a girl and maybe it never occurred to Eiji or Leonel but it sure occurred to him. Naturally he knew nothing about the affairs of the bedroom then but he knew he never liked it that her other guy friends could come into her room. Or that sometimes when they were neck deep in mud and dirt that she'd take her shirt off along with them and run around like that with them. It wasn't propriety or the fact she was a girl but something deeper he hadn't realized yet. That is, until they hit puberty._

_It was emblazoned in his mind for all eternity. They were twelve and had just gotten home from a long day of skipping rocks in the river. Chika used to stay with him back then and slept with him too. Their parents didn't seem to think much of it which was always odd to him. But then, they were only friends so..._

_He'd been exhausted, ready to fall into a deep sleep when he fell into his full size bed. Chika had on a pair of basketball shorts and a big tee shirt, he remembered. In the moonlight, she'd sat on her haunches and was jabbing him. “Wanna see something weird?”_

“ _No” he'd grouched, “I'm tired. Show me tomorrow.”_

“ _C'mon, it'll only take a sec.”_

_Kaoru had leered at her, glaring, “What can I see in the dark anyway? I'm not turning the lights back on!”_

“ _You don't need lights” she assured._

_He rolled his eyes, turning away from her on his side. “I don't care.”_

“ _No, look.”_

_Kaoru always always remembered that moment he turned over to tell her to leave him alone. His mouth had been open but all words got trapped back in his throat._

_Chika was always weird. Social norms didn't seem to exist in her book in most cases and that was one of those cases. And it ruined every gender leveling moment he'd had. Gone was the girl that ran around shirtless with them in rivers or played soccer harder than any of them could best. Except not really. Except yes. She had lifted up her shirt._

_She hadn't gone shirtless in a while. He'd heard that Chihaya had had a small fit about it when he found out so perhaps that's what stopped her. To this very second, he remembered how his throat went dry. How had he not noticed the protrusions? Didn't they wrestle? Didn't he accidentally grab her? “They're huge, right? Mom got me a sports bra to squish them so they don't get in my way.”_

_Chika had tits._

_Kaoru's mind was in such a tizzy, his pulse racing and the blood all gathered in his face and...maybe another developing area as he quickly snatched down her shirt to cover the bare breasts. “D-don't just go showing those off to anybody!”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _B-because you're not just supposed to flash any old body!”_

“ _Flash...” she echoed, as if the word were perplexing. “Okay. But they're weird, right?”_

“ _Yea, they're weird!”_

_He heard her flop backwards in bed, sighing, “Mom says they'll probably be as big as hers. Doesn't that sound like a pain?”_

Kaoru grimaced as he suddenly awoke, painfully aware that he was remembering things a little too much. Looking to his side, he groaned to find Chika there, curled against his shoulder. They'd been making cookies and a few cakes for hours and when they finally sat down they fell fast asleep on the couch, it seemed. With a drawn outward breath, he glanced at the clock to find it was already one. They were going to set up the table around noon so he supposed they still had plenty of time for some shut eye. At least after he fixed a few predicaments. 

Picking her up, careful not to wake her, he stretched her out in his bed. Kaoru took the bobby pins from her hair, watching her body rise and fall in her sleep. Brushing stray strands of hair away from her forehead, he trembled. How many nights had he just carried her to bed like this? He wanted to kiss her so bad, to touch her... 

Resigning to kissing her forehead, he dragged himself to the shower for some quality jerk off time. He recalled that too, that Chika's rapidly developing body forced him to recognize he was a man. A lot of people missed it, how pretty Chika was. The girl just didn't express herself too well and all her 'emotions' were categorized into one face of seeming indifference. He'd only seen Chika get truly mad or upset a couple of dozen times in their life and that was kind of saying something since they were inseparable for a spell. 

He didn't really...want other people to look at Chika like that though. She rarely ever at all wore fitting clothing that showed off her body. Hell, in high school she simply wore the sports bras which definitely played down her indeed voluptuous body. But that was the really empowering thing about Chika: she wasn't ashamed of her body for any reason. Sure, that might be due to her not caring about much of anything but it was still a little inspiring. Little troublesome since she just didn't see a reason to close the door behind her when she showered or anything but whatever...as he said, no one really noticed Chika and in fact she was subject to a lot of unnecessary ridicule. All of them were, really. 

Unfortunately and fortunately, Chika's memory was enough to make a goldfish weep. Teased from middle school upward, Chika couldn't remember any of it. At first they suspected she was suppressing it but given she couldn't remember her street address, her phone number, or really how to get places she hadn't been to more than five times, it seemed like she just really didn't care. It sure pissed off their bullies though when she'd stare at them, perplexed, and questioning 'who are you again?'. He snickered. Yea, no...he shouldn't have to worry. 

As far as he could ascertain, no one had ever looked at Chika that way. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The island he was born and raised on seemed so small in comparison. It always struck him that, despite being surrounded by water, there was hardly a beach to speak of. A strip of sand randomly between farm land. They had to go to Toucan Island for anything tropical. 

It was different here though. He smiled as they walked the beach right outside their campus. This was probably the best place for his major, really. Surrounded by ocean...he couldn't wait to get in some surfing and fishing. He wished he'd been able to transfer a lot earlier but, well, it wasn't like his family was particularly wealthy. 

He'd been inducted into a group somehow. They were all in biology together and he got the idea they may have just liked him because he was good at the topic where they definitely had room for improvement. Then again, he flustered as Becky and Mindy held his arms as they walked, occasionally stopping to look at the various stalls. They were pretty hot but he wasn't sure if he thought that because there may have been thirteen girls in his high school class and in turn community college or if that were true...they seemed to like him. 

Chaz and Stewart, two of the popular guys in the group, suddenly grinned. It was weird, like they were plotting something. They were definitely the frat boys of the group and he wasn't really sure what to make of them. He noted that Mindy and Becky's nose wrinkled as they pulled away, all four stalking over to a particular table. Hmm? 

“Wow, you guys have the guts to be out here? I'm almost impressed” Stewart remarked shortly. 

He raised a brow. It was a small group of four, three guys and a girl. Staring at the girl, he was struck by how tall she had to be. Her legs were impossibly long as she sat cross legged on the table, wearing ripped jean shorts. He looked to her face and was a little taken aback by her eye color. Red was...odd. 

She stared back at him, tilting her head, as Mindy snorted loudly, her nose wrinkling. “What, is Hideyoshi your sale's tactic? How's that working for you?” 

“Not well” droned one guy with blue black hair sitting in the back. 

One guy with brownish blond hair glowered back at the man before crossing his arms. “Believe it not, we're doing just fine. And Chika is not our 'sales tactic'.” 

“Well good, maybe you're not completely retarded!” 

He glanced at Chaz who was gritting his teeth, staring towards the other guy in the group. He looked very womanly in a way but he was surrounded by a group of three or four just kind of 'kawaii' type girls. They were really giggly and buying the bundle of cookies they were selling contently. Becky huffed, “You and that attitude still, Hideyoshi. Don't you ever have a spine to say something?” 

The lone girl leaned back on her palms, blinking at Becky for a long few moments. “...Why do you know my name again?” 

“We went to junior and high school together, bitch!” 

She tilted her head as if trying to recall but either she was super slow or she really had no idea who Becky was. Mindy snarled, “Forget her, Bec', she's too dumb to know her ass from her brain.” 

“She doesn't need to remember bitch fake blondes” the one fellow remarked coolly. “If you're not buying anything, get lost.” 

“What, you're going to make us, Shomura?” Stewart snarled, grabbing the front of his shirt. 

'Shomura' glared, “I feel sorry if all you have to do is stand around and pick on us. Feel free but know we're not the pathetic ones if you do.” 

Stewart clearly didn't take well to this and looked ready to pound his face in. Alas, blue haired guy held up his hand, shaking his head. “Look, you guys can hang out as long as you want but since you feel like being here we will definitely be elsewhere. C'mon, Kaoru, Chika, let's pack this up and head further down near the cops.” 

“What a pussy” heckled Chaz, “Or do you even know what that is?” 

He opened his mouth but the wavy hair guy finally joined them, quickly shaking his head. “Do not say a thing.” 

“Spoil my fun.” 

He wasn't sure what to make of this. The group was given to random jeering, sure, but what made them come over and instigate this? Definitely seemed like an old and bizarre rivalry. This was a really weird combination, though. He didn't believe in bullying but they definitely were fish out of water, as it were. His eyes narrowed as he noted the girl was looking at him. Really weird. Prepared to demand why she was looking at him like that, to yell over the dim of Chaz and Stuart arguing with the other guys, she finally said: “Are you from Castanet?” 

They all stopped talking suddenly and his eyes widened. What...? Why the hell would she know that? Who even knew what Castanet was? “...Yea?” 

She uncrossed her legs to swing them underneath the open table, “Ishiguro Matt, right? Your mom and dad were Toby? Renee?” 

Feeling increasingly disturbed, he very slowly nodded. Why did...why did she know him? She blinked rapidly for a moment before giving a very faint smile, “Hi.” 

Speechless, Matt stared at her, hoping for _some_ sense of why the hell she knew him. Becky and Mindy immediately clenched his arms, glaring angrily at her. “What are you trying to pull, Hideyoshi? You better not flirt with Matt!” 

“Flirt?” 

The guy that Chaz was manhandling, his blue eyes were almost the size of saucers as he gaped at him. What? Did he know him too? After a few moment, he glared irritably and grabbed 'Chika's' arm. “Let's get out of here, Chika.” 

“Okay.” 

They gathered their things and took off without another word. Becky and Mindy were demanding why Chika was so familiar with him as he just stared after them. Yea... 

He'd like to know that too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_It wasn't much for Matt to travel home. Just about a forty minute boat ride and he was back on the island of Castanet. Wandering from the docks he'd spent many a day fishing with his cousin Paolo, he made his way down the Italianesque town towards the bridge. He smiled some, waving at the children wading in the river. They requested he come fish with them and he told them 'later'. He had some business to attend to because there was something peculiar going on and he needed to know if a restraining order was necessary..._

_Finally entering Horn Ranch where he'd lived all his life, he waved to Grandpa Cain whom was out in the field brushing livestock. Entering the house, he flustered as his Grandma Hanna demanded a kiss, the storefront filled with customers. Oh boy._

_Accomplishing that bit of embarrassment, he rushed to the back where his mother was. She was fixing supper. Or...dinner. He tried to be less rustic in his new environment but old habits died hard. Ishiguro Renee looked over her shoulder and smiled broadly. “Hey, sweetie! What are you doing home?”_

“ _Came to see my lovely mother, of course” he returned the gesture, walking over and leaning down to kiss her cheek._

“ _Well that's awfully sweet of you. What do you really need though?”_

_Matt chuckled, thanking the woman as she poured him a glass of fresh milk. Sipping it, he 'mm'd'. City milk took some time to get used to... “Mom, do you know some weird looking girl? Red eyes? Kind of blondish? Hideyoshi?”_

_He expected his mother to fully say 'what are you talking about?' and that would help him give a good reason to demand why the hell she'd stalk him. Alas, his mother's eyes brightened. “Oh my gosh! Did you see Chika?”_

_...What? Matt gaped at her. “...I didn't tell you her name was Chika.”_

“ _Well, of course not, silly! I remember Chika!”_

“ _...I don't!”_

_His mom's eyes were huge before she shook her head. “How is that possible! You two were absolutely best friends!”_

“ _I would remember my best friend, mom, thanks.”_

_Renee frowned and walked into the living room. Pulling out an old photo album from the bookcase, she opened it up and nodded with a smile. Matt frowned as she handed the open book to him._

_Sure enough, there she was._

_He gaped as almost dozens of pictures of them unveiled in the book. She really looked about the same save for her hair was much longer then. Seating himself, he was honestly pretty appalled because it certainly did look like they did EVERYTHING together. Hell, there was even a picture of them sleeping in the same bed!_

_At a complete and absolute loss, he looked up his mother, so confused. “...Why...why don't I remember her then?”_

“ _I don't know...oh, it was so sad when her family moved away though. You put on the strongest, bravest face you could when she was here and then as soon as you left you cried yourself sick. My poor baby.”_

_Matt rapidly shook his head, closing the evidence and replacing it on the shelf. “...This is crazy! How could I be missing this huge section of my life like this!? Did I suffer brain damage?!”_

“ _Maybe you simply repressed it” his mother nodded, rubbing his back._

_Repressed it? Did that happen to him? It was crazy! And hell, SHE remembered! She couldn't remember people from high school at most four years ago but she could remember him from back when they were like six? That was like fifteen years ago!_

_Renee smiled, setting plates on the long dinner table. “Is she pretty? I always thought she was a beautiful girl.”_

“ _...She's...really tall.”_

“ _Really? That's surprising. Her mother and father were average.”_

_He was waiting for this to be a gigantic sham but only he was made to look like the crazy one when his grandparents and father started talking about her too. This girl might as well have been a relative so what the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he remember anything?_

_...It...didn't really matter. It wasn't like they'd run in the same crowds or anything. She was still pretty odd in the scheme of things but..._

“What the f—k, Chika? You don't remember where you live half the time but you remember a guy from almost two decades ago?” 

It was like getting punched in the face almost. Kaoru glared as Chika typed things on the computer in the room they used as their club hall. “Matt was a good friend.” 

“Yea, and now he's hanging around with a bunch of dicks that were ready to beat us up for existing. Real good friend. Not to mention he had no idea who you were.” 

“Like you said, it's been a while.” 

That still didn't excuse why _she_ remembered him! It wasn't even a _lie_ , Chika wrote down the wrong address on every form she'd ever filled out. Her phone number was so scrambled sometimes it was calling another country. But no, no, she _always_ recalled her beloved 'Matt', huh? 

Seething, he aggressively typed in code for the university based site they were working on. That damn Matt was a thorn in his side long before he knew he was in love with Chika. He knew he never liked him, of course, since he was absolutely all Chika could ever talk about at that point. God, he praised the heavens when that stopped. He'd hoped his memory was just yet another speck of dirt in her memory bank but lo and behold, Miss 'I Still Need An ID Card For My Address' remembered _him_. 

Eiji was sitting on top of a desk, counting money, “Anyway, Chika's former boy toy aside, we made some fairly decent dough because of pretty boy here.” 

Leonel flushed and punched his arm, “Still not quite enough but definitely enough to get the collectors off our back.” 

“Okay” Chika nodded, “And the competition is next...” 

“Friday...” Eiji drawled. 

“Friday. So I'll see my mom Thursday and she can help me shop.” 

Kaoru groaned, “Chika, that's still an awful idea.” 

“It's for the club.” 

“Yea, Sparky, if she wants to show off the bod, let her. Nobody's forcing her” Eiji countered. 

Chika nodded and he rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever.” 

He needed to relax. As it were, Chika may remember Matt but he sure didn't seem to remember her which was great in his book. So no need to worry he'd start falling head over heels in love with her too, especially since he was in cahoots with the D-Bag Group that had been terrorizing them since high school for whatever reason. 

It'd be fine. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _We should build our treehouse here, Matt.”_

“ _No way! Palm trees can't support a tree house!”_

_In a distant way, he recalled her pouting at him. “We can make it work.”_

“ _Nah. I like Toucan Island, definitely, but this totally needs to be where we get our beach house. That way we appreciate it” he nodded._

_Yea, he spoke big for a dumb kid. Chika and him were sitting on the sand, roasting the fish they caught on a fire he'd made. Funny how free they'd been. What kid got to go to an island by themselves and then make a fire? Not many._

_Turning her piece, Chika nodded in agreement. “Yea, my grandpa has a lot of vacation homes so I guess Toucan Island would be cool for that.”_

“ _Definitely!” Matt declared before looking cross, “I told my cranky great aunt about it though. She said it was stupid and only married couples should do that stuff.”_

“ _Let's get married then.”_

_It was just so childishly passive. 'Let's get married'. He'd looked to her and rolled his eyes around. “But we'd have to do gross stuff like kiss and hug and make babies.”_

“ _We can still purchase babies, I think. Making them sounds like work.”_

“ _True.”_

“ _And you kiss your mommy and daddy so what's the difference? My mommy and daddy kiss all the time.”_

“ _That's still different!” Matt protested...before thinking about it. “Though I guess if we were married with a baby it wouldn't be.”_

_Chika shook her head. Musing over it for a while, he leered, “Fine! But not too much!”_

“ _Okay.”_

_Glowering a bit, he muttered, “How...how do your parents kiss?”_

“ _Well, their eyes are always closed...”_

“ _How can they see how to kiss?”_

“ _Dunno, maybe they mastered it.”_

_Matt considered that before leaning in, “Well, I haven't mastered it s-so you close your eyes first.”_

“ _Kay.”_

_He should've been way shyer about that moment than he was. No, he didn't hesitate or anything, he just leaned right in there and gave her a kiss. It was chaste, of course, entirely innocent but it shook him now that that had been his first._

Ishiguro Matt grimaced as he awoke from a long nap in his apartment. A dim light came through his windows from the night life all in the center of the town. Rubbing his neck, he grimaced before throwing his legs over the side. He'd hoped still it was one really strange joke his family was involved in. But the day after he saw all the pictures, memories started finally filtering back through his brain. When they weren't plotting over their awesome treehouse they were fishing or going into Garmon, the mine town in the mountain. That really was his best friend for a couple years... 

Matt kneaded his forehead as he wandered into his small kitchen, looking through his fridge, knowing full well it was empty. Sighing, he stumbled towards the front door groggily. Taquitos it is. 

After he trudged on his sandals, he jogged down the steps of his apartment and went to the nearby convenience store. Tons of college students were packed in there already, buying food and whatever else they could get their hands on. He elbowed his way to the fridge to get a Coke and maybe chips. 

Matt froze. In the beer section was none other than his 'best friend'. She was holding her phone, idly moving whenever someone wanted to get a pack of PBR or Bud Light. Finally her phone chimed and she went into the fridge, grabbing some Coronas. A little shocked his sudden images of her being a young girl were juxtaposed against her buying beer, he grabbed a soda and made out to hide. It was still too strange. 

Alas, he ended up bumping into her. Ugh. “Uh, h-hey.” 

“Hi” she greeted back. 

Holy God, she was tall. She had to almost be 5'9”. He was 5'10” and he almost felt intimidated. It just wasn't very common for women here. And those shorts certainly didn't help. “You, uh, live near here?” 

She nodded, “I live in the Nansei-Kin Apartments.” 

...Wow, those were super nice apartments. “Oh, uh, cool. I live in Minami-Kihon...” 

Also known as he had to work delivering pizzas on his moped just to barely manage to pay rent. Chika blinked, alas, “Those are nice. I wanted to move there because you can see the water.” 

“O-oh. Oh yea, that is pretty nice.” Nansei-Kin was sorta on the water but not quite right there. 

“Grandpa just had Nansei-Kin built though and made them give me a free apartment. The jobs around are lacking so I didn't think I could afford both.” 

Matt nodded in agreement. There were jobs in the inner portion, of course, but that was a different story. Clearing his throat as they stood in the long line, he mumbled, “Uh, my...my mom was wondering how your parents are doing.” 

“Oh. Papa and mama are doing great. They work and stuff.” 

...Cool. She really wasn't talkative but thinking about it, she wasn't really the talker when they were younger either. That was him. “Does Toby-san still fish?” 

“Huh? Oh, uh, pop? Yea, he'll be fishing forever” he laughed slowly. 

“You?” 

Eh? “Oh...more or less. I've been pretty busy and I've taken up surfing and wakeboarding.” 

Chika nodded. “That sounds fun.” 

“So, uh...night of partying, I'm guessing?” he remarked absently. 

“Mm, me, Kaoru, Eiji, and Leo always go to the beach on Friday nights and have a few beers while we talk and stuff. We've been catching a lot of fish and clams too so we're going to bake those.” 

That's right...Kaoru. That kid used to hate him a lot, didn't he? The feeling had been mutual too. Kind of funny they were still together after all this time. “You ever start dating Kaoru?” 

“Dating?” 

“Yea, is he your boyfriend?” 

How did he forget someone with red eyes? Her other friend had them too but they weren't quite this scarlet. She stared at him, tilting her head, “No.” 

Matt's eyes widened for some reason as she turned away to pay for the beer, finally her turn in line. As the cashier bagged the limes she'd bought, Chika blinked, “You're welcome to join us if you're free.” 

“E-eh? Oh...oh no, I'm...I'm busy.” Right. Figured on a Friday night he was napping. Everyone conveniently had other things to do that didn't involve him on Fridays. 

Chika certainly didn't press it. “Okay. Have a good night.” 

“You...you too...” 

Watching her wander away, he ordered his late meal. Taquitos versus clams was a bit of a no brainer but he really had no use going to hang out with people he hadn't seen in almost twenty years. They were all still together, huh? He remembered Leonel, the guy looked like a girl. Eiji was the snarky one and Kaoru hated his guts. Still hanging out after all these years... 

He had friends growing up, definitely. But they went their separate ways for school and that was kind of that. He might see them again, he might not, and it wasn't really too much of a loss. He'd tried texting and emailing and all that but he figured the other party had to be interested. Funny he was getting that vibe with the group he was 'in'. 

Glancing down the street, he still could see Chika, towering over generally everyone in the area. Matt stared for a long time before sighing, wandering back to his apartment. Nah...that was done. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She could remember where her parents lived because that's technically where she was raised a majority of her life. It was near the old sycamore tree. She learned it was a gift to the founder of the old neighborhood from someone in Egypt. Typically it shouldn't have made it or something but it was doing just fine. Sometimes her dad even collected the figs. 

Hideyoshi Chika hugged her arms, noting it was still pretty brisk here despite being April. She waved at neighbors who were out, sweeping their porches or gardening. It was always a nice neighborhood, submerged in the suburban city around it. 

Seeing her father's car, she walked up the brick steps and found her keys. Opening the door, she was met by her father sitting in the living room on his computer. Hideyoshi Chihaya briefly looked up before his eyes creased. “Oi, so you _do_ know how to get home sometimes, huh?” 

“Sorry, papa, school's been busy” she apologized. 

He grunted at that before waving her over. “Whatever, I'm glad you're here. Some _other_ knucklehead children I apparently fathered don't know how _awesome_ this expansion for Bion is--” 

“It sucks!” echoed from upstairs. 

“--But it _is_ awesome. I know you got it too because I specifically sent it to you” he leered. 

Chika nodded. “It's good. The added classes are refreshing and I like the AE on the new spells. I'll admit they could have picked out better buffs though.” 

“Who the hell needs buffs anyway?” 

While naturally she could rant with her father all day about MMOs, her mother entered the room from the kitchen. Hideyoshi Rosa squealed, delighted. “Oh, sweetie, you're home!” 

“Just for a day, mama. I needed your help with something if you're free.” 

“Of course” she frowned, “Is something the matter?” 

“Well, there's this school competition and I kind of need to actually dress up a bit in a bathing suit.” 

Her father suddenly entered the conversation. “What the hell kind of school competition needs bathing suits?” 

“It's mostly a contest, I guess” she shrugged. 

Chihaya glared, “What? Are you modeling? Is someone judging you?” 

Chika tapped her chin, considering the question. “I dunno. I just need to win because the club needs money.” 

“You know your grandfather will throw money at your feet any time of the day so instead of becoming a Playboy model, just ask him.” 

“Oh, I can't do that” Chika remarked, “He already pays for my apartment.” 

“He _owns_ the _entire_ apartment complex!” 

“Calm down, Chiyo” her mother chastised, tapping her chin, “But, well, your papa's right. Are you sure you'll be comfortable?” 

Chika blinked. Comfortable? “Should I be uncomfortable?” 

“Oh, of course not. You probably don't even have a bathing suit and here you've been at a beach college for three years. We should buy one for you anyway.” 

“So you'll help me pick something out?” 

“Of course! Ah! I did see the most adorable bikini--” 

“Absolutely _not_.” 

“--And we'll get you some cute sandals!” 

“ _No_ bikinis!” 

“Oh, and some matching hair clips! You'll be adorable!” 

“No!” 

Chika nodded, figuring her mother wasn't responding to her father for a reason. “That sounds good, mama.” 

“Damn it, I am the man of this house, _someone_ will listen to me!” 

Rosa clasped her hands together, excited, “Let me get my purse and we can go out right away.” 

She skipped away, her father climbing to his feet, “Well, I'm coming to supervise!” 

“You most certainly are not” Rosa said at ease as she returned not a few seconds later, her purse on her shoulder, “You'll supervise yourself into a conniption.” 

Chihaya seemed prepared to complain some more but her mother kissed him sweetly on the lips. “I love you and we'll be back soon, okay? I'll bring you something nice.” 

Still disgruntled, he fell back into his chair and grumbled, “Fine...” 

Chika frowned, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Her mother tilted her head at her, starting towards the entry, “Is something wrong, sweetie?” 

“Oh, no. Just thinking, mama.” 

Her father sulked when she gave him a kiss on the cheek before departing. “No bikinis!” 

Her dad was kind of funny like that, she'd noted. Kaoru too. No one else seemed to mind her in a bathing suit though. Oh well. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Why do you hate those guys anyway?”_

_Ishiguro Matt was sitting in the library coffee shop with the 'group'. The girls were all making plans to enter the bathing suit competition tomorrow, especially after hearing Chika was going to be in it. The guys snickered and said that was stupid anyway. Why though? If they were entering why was it stupid for Chika to enter...? Curiosity getting the best of him, he finally asked._

_Chaz snorted, drinking juice, “Why do you think?”_

“ _Well, I wouldn't ask if I knew” he countered mildly, “Did they do something to you guys in high school?”_

_They all fell silent and he wondered if he had asked something sensitive. Alas, Stewart finally uttered, “Don't you notice something about them?”_

“ _Like what?”_

“ _You really don't? Aside from the nerd?” Chaz said gravely._

_Matt solemnly shook his head and Stewart glowered at him. “...Guess not.”_

“ _C'mon! What's this about?”_

_Mindy finally chimed in. “I was never too attracted to them but they're all pretty boys. The girls in high school secretly liked them even if they were lame.”_

_Matt's eyes widened as Chaz hissed, “That one sissy looking guy, Leonel? My girl liked him a lot and I couldn't stand it! And I made her choose between ogling him and being with me and guess what she chose?”_

_...Was that really their fault though? “Yea, I bet it's why Hideyoshi's always hanging around them” Becky said snidely. “None of the girls ever liked her.”_

_His eyes narrowed a bit for some reason. “Chika's known them for a while, I recall that. We used to live in the same hometown so she's known those guys since like, infancy. That's pretty intense so I doubt it's because they're 'pretty boys'.”_

_Stewart suddenly gave him a funny look. “What? You knew those freaks?”_

“ _Somewhat. I...I knew Chika a little better though.”_

_The girls suddenly became ruffled. “Oh yea? What was so good about her, huh? Ever since we were in primary school she's only ever had one face so what's the big deal?”_

“ _Seriously” snorted the guys._

_Matt could only blink absently. “She was a good friend when we were kids. I don't see what the big deal is that she had 'one face'. Which isn't true anyway...I mean, it...sort of seems truer now.”_

_He'd passed her a couple times and it did seem that, indeed, she had one standard expression of flat out apathy. Nothing seemed to rile her much...Chaz leered. “You don't actually think she's pretty or anything, right? She's freakier than the rest of them! S—t, I remember seeing her with those red eyes for the first time. Chick's creepy as f—k.”_

_Oh...he remembered that too. The kids caught sight of her in kindergarten and immediately proclaimed that they had to stay away from her or she'd 'eat them'. He found this to be utter rubbish and they said she'd eat him in some time frame if he went to talk to her. So yea, he did. Well, he stood beside her. She just seemed perplexed._

_Fine, they were a little unusual, her eyes. Probably was not enough to actually judge her character solely on though. He ran into her at 7-11 a lot more often and she still invited him to hang out regardless of the fact his answer was always 'no'. And he knew people like that, where 'no' wasn't an answer. No, Chika genuinely just asked him if he wanted to because clearly it seemed like he had nothing else to do. It wasn't unkind or anything..._

_All Matt could do was shrug before standing, stuffing his hands in his pockets after he picked up his backpack. “Yea, I guess. I'm gonna head on out.”_

_It was stupid. They were 21-years-old, they shouldn't be angry at people for being 'too pretty' or having red eyes genetically. Rubbing his throbbing brow, he started towards his apartment to nap. Whatever though. He swore he wasn't going to involve himself with them. It was still old news..._

_This island seemed a lot bigger than he was used to._

Nemoto Eiji propped his hand in his elbow, rubbing his chin as Toshiya Leonel blushed and Shomura Kaoru leered, his cheeks flustered. “I mean, you look nice but that's not a bikini.” 

Hideyoshi Chika, just innocently sucking on a lollipop someone gave her in passing, stood rather relaxed, her hands rested in the pockets of what looked like a fitted sleeveless sweatshirt. Her strawberry blonde hair was a little wavier than usual, hair pinned back with colored plastic pins rather than the normal bobby version. On her wrist were matching bracelets and matching beaded necklaces adorned her neck. She was wearing cute white strappy sandals... “Good thing Mama Ro didn't put you in heels because that'd be horrifying.” 

“We thought about it but she said I was already a bit too tall.” 

“Bikini though?” 

“It's underneath this” Chika assured. 

Kaoru punched Eiji in the back of the head when he started to ask if she'd 'landscaped'. “W-well, I'm glad Mama Ro gave you something to cover it until it's time!” 

“Yea” she agreed simply, “How'd you guys do in your contests?” 

Eiji smiled some, “I got second. If it weren't for all that Weierstrass substitution and prosthaphaeresis formulas I would've won first but whatevs. That's three hundred g from my end.” 

“A-ah, yea, I, um, got second as well on painting. My senpai that got first definitely deserved it more though, he really fleshed it out quite a bit.” 

“You would've gotten first if it weren't so short notice” Kaoru assured before glaring off, “And I'd hate to tell my dad but I got fourth.” 

Chika cocked a brow, “But everyone always loves your risotto and capaccio.” 

Kaoru sighed gravely. “We got to taste everyone's dishes and I have to admit the top three cooked circles around me. It was pretty tasty.” 

“Overall, we've made about six hundred so if you don't really want to do the bathing suit thing, Chika, we'll at least make payment for this year” Eiji nodded. 

Chika shook her head. “If I win at least second or third, we'll be covered for our last year too so it's best if I do my best.” 

Kaoru groaned. Chika glanced to her side, noting Ishiguro Matt was coming closer with some other people. She always saw him alone at home but he was always with them at school. Everyone was in beach gear today, interestingly, even Kaoru, Eiji, and Leo. The girls weren't covered up though. 

“Wow, still had the guts to show up? What idiots” said one of the women. 

Chika blinked, confused, “Were we not supposed to?” 

“Don't pay her any mind, Chika” Kaoru said coolly, grasping her shoulder. 

While it looked like they were going to walk away, another guy sneered, “You and your little girlfriend should know you don't stand a chance so why bother? I bet she looks weird as s—t in a bikini.” 

“Really?” Chika pondered. 

“That's not true at all” Leonel shook his head, glowering a bit. 

Well, since Leonel knew a lot about balance and proportions, she'd take his word for it. Nodding, she replied, “I'll trust Leo's judgment.” 

“Oh, but you won't trust _mine_?” Eiji demanded, shaking his fist. 

“Your judgment's always flawed. Your reasons are questionable at best.” 

“Thank you, Miss Spock.” 

Kaoru groaned loudly, “C'mon guys--” 

“Let's see it then! Why are you hiding?” Mindy heckled, “Especially since you're so confident!” 

Chika was perplexed why this lady was so bent on this. But then, considering how Kaoru and everyone was talking to her, she must've been someone they were acquainted with so she wouldn't ask. Sometimes Kaoru got a little frustrated with her forgetfulness but frankly they must not have much of an impression on her. 

“Can we go wading, Kaoru? It is hot but I don't want to mess my hair up yet. Mama worked hard” she questioned, grabbing the ends of the sweatshirt. 

“Chi--” 

Her mother gave her the option of polka dots or stripes. While she usually didn't care either way, something about the purple and pink striped bikini spoke to her on some level she wasn't aware she had. The matching bottom was a little small but her mother made sure to help her tie it tight. Overall, she was glad she had something to wear to the beach now. 

Indeed feeling better being out of the coverall, she grabbed Leonel's wrist. “Before we go wade, let's go get some gelato.” 

“B-bub-uh-uh, s-s-sure.” 

If she could get at least fifth place they could pay almost all of next years. Her mother said she was gorgeous and while she would have liked to ask her papa's opinion as well, her mama was insistent she leave while he was still asleep. Ah well. Hopefully she got something. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

What the _f—k_ happened to his _kindergarten best friend?_

He really was sick of this group and how their goal every time they saw Chika and others was to antagonize them. He'd totally been prepared to walk away but then Chika in her almost obliviousness just happened to strip off what she'd been wearing... 

Okay, he wasn't sure _what_ he was expecting. She was tall so he was thinking, okay, she'd be super thin. She was hippy, he knew that from her love of wearing shorts but... _what_ was he expecting? 

Chaz and Stewart had clearly gone brain dead, their eyes following her across the beach as she dragged the flustered Leonel to get some ice-cream. This kind of dead silence had fallen amongst enemies as they were suddenly comrades in one confounded thought of _where did she get that body_? 

He semi-recalled her mother...she had pink hair and red eyes and she was always the nicest woman ever. It was one of the rarest circumstances where his dad got mad and scolded him silly when he asked why her 'boobies were so big'. He was just glad he hadn't asked directly...but apparently, the apples were sitting right on that tree. 

“T-Those can't be real!” Becky suddenly sputtered, her face red and eyes blazing. 

Everyone looked to Kaoru, including Eiji, and he started to get huffy instantly. “D-Don't look at me for verification to that awful question! But Chika would _never_ get implants so they're certainly real!” 

“Yea right! Maybe she just didn't tell you!” 

“I've seen-- I don't have to justify anything to you! C'mon, Eiji!” he snapped, stomping up the beach towards where they other two were. 

Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets, cocking a brow at the guys who hadn't taken their eyes off her yet. Glancing around, he noted that men on the beach that had caught sight of her certainly seemed mesmerized. Unable to help it, he snorted, “What happened to her being 'freaky as s—t'?” 

Chaz jolted as if he had forgotten anyone was around him. Stewart slowly looked back before clearing his throat, “That's...” 

“It's _different_ when a chicks got tits an' ass!” Chaz verified. 

Matt just stared at him, the girls completely and utterly up in arms. This was ridiculous and all around disgusting. Oh yea, suddenly she's okay because she has a smoking body. And really, there was no denying, that was a smoking body. 

“Ugh! You guys are _sick_! That's still Hideyoshi!” 

“Yea, well, I mighta' been a little nicer if I knew she was packing all that.” 

Matt was annoyed. Stalking away, he shook his head as they called after him. Fine, she was sexy but that wasn't a good reason to start treating them correctly _now_. These guys made him ill. 

He slouched on the beach in one of the chairs, wishing now he'd gone ahead and brought his surfboard. Gazing out at the surf, he found the group already out there, walking in the shallow area. Looked like Kaoru kept trying to push the sweatshirt onto her but she was refusing...after a while though, it seemed all was forgotten and they were just messing around, having fun. 

...Huh. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“She's had those since _when_?” Eiji echoed, surprised. 

“We were twelve” Kaoru grumbled lightly. 

This was exactly how he _didn't_ want this to go. Chika was supposed to take that thing off when it was time for the competition and then the few people paying attention would see it. That's it. Nope, nope, she took it off and now she had more than tripled the crowd and God knows if she asked these guys to bow at her feet they would. 

Kaoru had prayed Chihaya would see whatever Mama Ro would put on Chika but clearly he didn't. That thing played up every amazing point of her body and played it up well. That curvy waist, those ample hips, that ass. Her chest was just...phenomenal. He gritted his teeth as her and Leonel played, _of all things_ , volleyball with some of Leonel's fangirls. Really? 

“Dude, I mean, Chika and I used to go for a few rounds. I feel I'd of...noticed those.” 

“She usually wears a sport's bra because she doesn't care much for the jiggle” Kaoru countered, wondering why that wasn't the case _now_ unless that top was supplying mystical support. 

Eiji blinked absently at him, leaning back on the beach chair, “But you, you've gotten the pleasure of seeing them unleashed.” 

Kaoru blushed deeply, mumbling, “I-I mean, sorta. She doesn't wear the sport's bra to bed.” 

“You ever think about motorboating?” 

“ _No_!” 

“I dunno how you do it, man” Eiji shook his head, sipping a Corona, “I mean, she's f—king hot, I'll give her that but she's still Chika to me. At most I'd want her to cook me bacon everyday but that's not a relationship, that's just my personal bacon chef. But you? You've had the hots for Chika since we were fourteen and then she sleeps with you _braless?_ Your self-control is admirable, my friend. I don't mean, like, assault her in her sleep but to not have at least made a friendly pass at her?” 

Kaoru's eyes closed some, miserable. “That's just it, right? Chika knows she can sleep with me 'braless' because I'm just a super old friend. As far as she's concerned I'm completely harmless and beyond any romantic feelings.” 

“Does Chika even get romantic feelings? I feel like I'd really note if she said she liked some guy.” 

“...Him.” 

Eiji's brow furrowed before following Kaoru's gaze. Matt was with the D-Bag group, on the outskirts, as they pretended to play frisbee. The men were clearly just ogling Chika's talents...Matt stared at her but not quite in the same maneating way. No, it was something far worse in his book. He was staring at her like 'is this really the girl I used to know?'. 

He knew it started to come back to him. It was ridiculous to imagine he'd never ever remember it. He bet he remembered how Chika obsessed over him too. Yea, maybe she was six but those were pretty early romantic feelings. She hadn't expressed them in the lapse of them growing up and now that she'd seen him again...? 

Ugh. Kaoru just hoped this ended fast. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Oh God, he was about to have a heart attack. 

“ _Shh, listen!_ ” 

He'd just HAD to pass, didn't he? Mindy and Becky were whispering about something and his stupid ass had to walk by them in the midst of it. 

“ _That bitch has everybody on this beach tantalized so I bet she'll win.”_

“ _I know!”_

“ _If she does, let's show her. Think you can snatch her top?”_

“ _Oh my God, yea! That'll get her.”_

Matt almost sobbed, burying his face in his hands as each girl was announced on stage. Why? Why were they such assholes? What good would it do to do that to Chika? Oh, just embarrass her in front of hundreds of people, that's all! Glancing to Kaoru who was standing stoic nearby, he shook his head. He wanted to run and tell her but as soon as he heard the contest began. And he figured if he told that guy he'd throw a fit and kill him or claim he was in on it. 

What...what did he do? This had nothing to do with him really, she was just a girl he used to know and sometimes invited him to the beach for beer. This was not his business. 

Okay, there was another fan favorite. Hell, all these girls were cute, any one of them could win! He watched as people dropped in their ballots with the officiating table. Okay, let it be someone else that got first then he wouldn't have to feel like this in spite of it not being his business. He hadn't even remembered who she was! 

About six people poured out all the notes at the end and were counting them. He was almost biting his nails. Don't let Chika win, don't let Chika win. 

One of the judges nodded amongst the others as if confirming before walking towards the makeshift stage. Coming to the mic, the fellow with the sunglasses declared out happily: “We have a winner!” 

Please, please... 

“First place is Hideyoshi Chika!” 

... _S—t._

Matt watched in horror as Chika actually seemed surprised. Why? Didn't she recognize she was hot?! Who put her up to this? He gnawed his lip when he saw Becky and Mindy's dark glares. This is...this is out of your hands, Matt. Leave it alone. 

“Come claim your prize, Hideyoshi-san!” 

Becky was already going to reach out as Chika stepped out of line. It's not...like it's your problem. Leave the past alone. 

“ _They're stupid, you know? They said you'd eat me within three minutes!”_

“ _Eat you?”_

“ _I told them they were stupid though. Monsters have big scary horns and are gross. You're cute.”_

“ _Why would I be a monster though?”_

“ _Everyone says you have funny eyes because they're red. But I don't think they're funny.”_

Why? Why would they pick on her for something so stupid? Why were they that jealous? She...she was still a person, no matter how odd she was. Clenching his eyes, he quickly darted forward. Damn it, Matt! 

Becky snarled loudly as she jerked the spaghetti strap top loose in a hard pull. The crowd all gasped and Matt was pretty appalled that some people's first reaction was to pull out their phone. The world was a wicked place, but... 

Somehow. _Somehow_ he managed to get on stage and quickly block her. He grimaced as he was instantly met with booing and jeers. Yep, life just reached an unbearable level because of the good ol' 'honorable' him. Damn... 

He looked down, feeling instantly glum that he'd managed to isolate himself in a new place. Oh hey, nipples. 

Quickly looking back up, grinning and bright red with embarrassment, he sputtered, “U-uh, I-I didn't mean t-to look!” 

“Eh? Matt, what are you doing?” 

He looked quasi down at her, in complete disbelief that she was still as deadpan and calm as ever. How was she calm with her boobs all revealed like this in front of an entire crowd?! He winced, smiling weakly as he slowly took off his button down shirt. He felt like scum but admittedly that he was accidentally ogling her might have made this somewhat bearable. They were just so there... 

Putting his shirt around her, quickly buttoning it up, he grumbled, “Th-they took off your shirt, silly.” 

“Huh? Oh, yea...” 

He forgot some people were perfectly comfortable in their nakedness. Chika was clearly one of them. Starting to feel more and more dumb as someone actually threw a bottle at him, he looked down to tell her he was going to run off so... 

“Ah, I guess people would have taken advantage of that. I forget that sometimes” she said before he could escape. She gave him the smallest yet somehow bright smile. “Thank you.” 

Matt was speechless, gaping for a response but coming up with none. What...what happened to his best friend? 

He yelped as out of absolutely nowhere Kaoru barreled on the stage, snatching Chika up and tossing her over his shoulder. “Damn it!” 

Grabbing her bikini top, he was almost sprinting away. Matt gawked after this extreme response, as did most everyone else, forgetting his hindrance for a moment. The judges that weren't scolding Becky senseless called after her but Leonel wandered up to take the check... 

Oh boy. He guessed...that was it, huh? 

...Funny how small this island just became. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lia (Laney) from Tale of Two Towns was written in as Chihaya's baby sister in Yume.
> 
> Matt is actually a legit Harvest Moon character! Crazy! But he is Renee and Toby (Tao's) son in Animal Parade. Now, bear with me but Kaoru is Carl and Katie from Magical Melody's son. Eiji is the son of my OC Juro and Enju (Antoinette) from Grand Bazaar. Leonel is also a real character, the son of Barrett and Dorothy in Rune Factory 2. However, Barrett's in a different position in this universe so while Dorothy is still the mother, the father is another OC, Souta. Souta, Juro, and Carl are all good buddies of Chihaya.
> 
> Also, don't think Chika's slow or anything. My best friend and I were looking at houses in this really pretty area recently and right after went into a restaurant and he literally forgot we were looking at houses ten minutes before. Some people just have that kind of attention span...while I hate to be one of those people that have to explain plot points as if my audience isn't capable, I do want to say, for future chapters, take careful note of Chika's subtleties. That's really what kind of character she is: subtle.


	39. Otome, Buds

“Well, that was crazy.” 

Eiji threw peanuts in his mouth as they sat in an ocean side bar. Kaoru had had two shots of gin and was currently face down in the table, just shaking his head. Chika nibbled on some chicken wings with Leonel, munching as she stared at him. “But I won.” 

“They almost saw your breasts!” he almost bellowed, lifting his head. 

“Yea, but Matt got in the way so it worked out.” 

Kaoru seethed, dropping his head back on the table. Eiji smirked, shaking his head, “Chika, let's see how great your memory is. You recall Kaoru hated Matt's guts?” 

Chika blinked. “Oh yea. Why was that?” 

“I didn't...hate him, per se. Just didn't care for his company much.” 

“Uh huh” Eiji snorted. 

Leonel sighed as Kaoru hit Eiji's hip under the table. “Well, despite it being _crazy,_ we've got plenty of money to make dues for this year and next year. In fact, we can buy some new supplies too.” 

“Yep, Chika's titties saved the day.” 

Before Chika could question if they really had, her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was from her mama. She stood to exit the crowded area on the sand. 

Kaoru sat up, glowering after her before turning his upset to Leonel and Eiji. “He _saw them_.” 

“I know, right? I'm jellies.” 

Leonel groaned as Kaoru seemed prepared to kill Eiji. “I know you don't want to hear it, Kaoru, but you probably should express your gratitude. Maybe he saw them but had he not made the effort to guard her _a lot_ of errant guys would've seen them.” 

“Yea, well, they weren't him.” 

Eiji sipped a beer, sighing airily, “Yea, and I bet they all hate that too. Probably should've stuck around to see if they killed him.” 

“Yea, he's probably not exactly friends with the others anymore either...” Leonel fretted, “I feel bad for him.” 

Turncoats. Before he could state his distaste with their sympathy, Chika suddenly wandered back to the table. She sat back down, silent and rather distant. Kaoru stared at her and was a little confused. Only someone that really understood Chika understood that her mood had definitely shifted. Thing was, she was being quiet about it. In fact, after about ten minutes she left them, saying she was a little tired. Eh? And she wasn't going to stay over either? 

“Wonder what that call was about...” Leonel frowned. 

...Ugh. This was a crazy day. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yep, Lonerville. 

Ishiguro Matt sighed deeply as he wandered out of the classroom. He made sure he was the last to leave to avoid more ridicule. Seemed like everyone and their brother knew what he'd done and it was as if it were some great crime. Yea, sorry, maybe a woman didn't _want_ her chest revealed to the masses by force. No, no, he was pure evil, Satan even, for protecting her. Whatever...he didn't need those dicks anyway. They were downright snubbing him and that was fine. Everyone else would take some getting used to but... 

Pressing the down button on the elevator in the emptied out hall, he rubbed his brow. What had made him do it though? Just a past memory of her being mistreated? Chika didn't even seem to care whether or not she did get revealed anyway. He wouldn't call it a waste but...didn't he swear that that was all in his past and here he was becoming everyone's enemy? Ugh, stop though, Matt. You should do it for anyone, not just Chika. But from now on, he'd keep his distance. All he needed was his degree and then he'd be out of this place. The friendships had never proven important. 

Matt shifted his bookbag a little on his shoulder as the elevator dinged on his floor. He couldn't help jolt when the door opened. Oh God, why? 

Hideyoshi Chika was inside, kind of huddled tightly in one corner. Staring, almost deciding to wait for the next one, he shook his head. Don't make this weird, dude. Wandering in, he took the corner opposite to her and grimaced, realizing it was a good seven floor journey to the lobby. He could walk it... 

Well, the doors closed on that decision and he awkwardly shuffled his feet. He hadn't seen her since the beach thing four days ago. It was weird and he felt it. Lending her a quick glance, wondering if she did too, Matt almost climbed up a wall. 

His mother had this sort of hysterical crying that always made him and his dad feel like they were awful people even if the cause had literally nothing to do with them. His few girlfriends were almost the same way. Chika, on the other hand, she apparently was a silent crier but her face was soaked and bright red. Gaping, almost speechless, he slowly got closer. “H-hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

Chika rapidly shook her head, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Matt frowned. “What's wrong then?” 

Of course it'd only been a month since their 'reunion' but he easily recognized crying was not something she'd commonly do. She bit her lip, trembling, her body actually heaving with sobs. “H-he's _always_ been there. _Always_. I-I know I don't get to see him much anymore bu-but--” 

She started weeping and he was a little confused. Slowly, ultra nervously, he patted her shoulder, “Who?” 

Chika choked, “R-Russell.” 

Russell? Matt stared at her as they continued to slowly ease down to the first floor. Russell. That sounded familiar... 

Wait. “...Russell...Rover or something?” 

Oh Jesus, Matt, way to go. She started to cry more. Russell. Ah! Russell Bow Wow Rover, her dog! Eyes widening with remembrance of how the dog was almost always on their adventures, as lively as they were, he shook his head. “What's wrong with Russell?” 

“T-they say he's got a lump in his-his side and-and that he's really sick and that if they cut it out it'll kill him. But he's suffering so much while he-he's waiting to die and I-I don't want him to die.” 

He had a tissue...reaching into his bag, he pulled out a packet and offered her one. She took it and wiped her face, sniveling. Matt tapped his foot as the door opened to let them out. “...No vets around here will even try to save him though? They can at least _try_.” 

“I dunno...” she whimpered. 

...Ugh. Why? He was getting involved again! Just...he didn't honestly like to see her crying like this. And especially since her beloved pet was dying. He also didn't like that a poor animal was suffering for no reason either. While he was about to ask if her parents weren't going to try to put him to sleep, he realized _that'd_ probably send her into hysterics. Biting his lip, he groaned under his breath. “H-hey. You remember my mom was...was a veterinarian? I mean, she's...she's good and she works with the big livestock so...so if...you're up to it we can go get her and then she can see what the true prognosis is on Russell.” 

Chika looked up at him, her red eyes glittery. Clearing his throat, he approached cautiously, “You...you don't want him to suffer.” 

“No” she shook her head before breathing out, deeply affected, “I don't...I don't want them to but if...if it'll ease his pain they...they can put him to sleep.” 

Matt winced and patted her shoulder again. “C'mon. Uh, we'll take the ferry to Castanet and talk to my mom then head back to your hometown which...hopefully isn't too far from there.” 

Chika nodded and he suddenly found himself going back to his old home with his old best friend. So much for the past being behind him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Rosa smiled sadly as she gazed into the small little bedroom. Russell was just as much their baby as any of their children so he got his own little space. The large dog was breathing haggardly, lying on his side, still trying to get up despite the pain he was in. Chihaya was beside him, petting the dog's head and sitting in silence. 

It didn't really make sense that their veterinarian never caught this before it became an issue. Russell got yearly physicals just like everyone else so why wasn't this growth noted a long time back? They pet him all the time there too and they never felt it but...He'd been really tired and lazing when Chika was here so they didn't really notice it initially until he started to bleed a bit that Friday. 

“...I thought you called Chika.” 

Rosa frowned, surprised when her husband finally spoke. He'd been absolutely crushed. Russell was the embodiment of the fake dog they'd had together in Bion and upon that one's death, they bought Russell when he was a puppy. He was always a good dog...and Chika and him were always absolutely inseparable. “I did.” 

“She too busy to come say good bye to him?” 

He said it rather briskly. Shaking her head, she came closer, “She was very upset on the phone. But you know what that means, Chiyo.” 

His shoulders slumped and he actually laughed wearily, “She's my kid so her emotions are an utter disaster and she has no idea what to do.” 

Rosa sighed, hugging him from behind and kissing the top of his head. “Let's wait for her for a little while longer, okay?” 

“...Okay.” 

Biting her lip as she pet Russell, the dog looking at her sleepily, she exited to go see to a small dinner, not that anyone had an appetite... 

Rosa blinked when the door suddenly rattled open. Relieved, she gave her daughter a comforting smile. Good that she got... 

“A-ah, sorry for the intrusion.” 

Behind Chika was... “...Oh my goodness, Matt?” 

So confusingly, Chika's older childhood friend smiled and bowed, “Hi, Hideyoshi-san.” 

Before Rosa could question when exactly _this_ reunion took place, even more shockingly someone else appeared. What was...? “Ah! Renee?” 

“Hello, Rosa! It's been a long time” the brunette woman greeted, reaching out and grasping both of Rosa's hands. 

“Hasn't it?” Rosa gasped, stunned. 

Matt cleared his throat softly, “U-uh, Chika told me about Russell and I...I offered to bring my mom so she can check him out.” 

Rosa was startled, Renee nodding. “What did the veterinarians say the lump was? Were they able to diagnose it?” 

Shaking her head to the negative, Rosa invited them in and sighed faintly. “They're thinking it's cancerous though. They said he's just too weak to properly assess it.” 

Renee scoffed, “It's a very simple procedure to diagnose it as cancerous or not. A simple needle prick!” 

Rosa wrung her hands, “He did recently just have to change vets. His retired...” 

Renee nodded, holding a bag. “Well, let me take a good look at him.” 

Leading the woman upstairs to Russell's room, she noted her very quiet daughter trembled deeply. Russell's breathing was haggard and could almost be heard from outside the door. Rosa knew it was especially hard on the children. Not once had any of them had to deal with death, really. The serum fixed all that for everyone and it just wasn't a concern unless it came to an illness like this... 

Chihaya scowled, looking over his shoulder before seeming shocked too. Standing slowly, his eyes widened. “U...uh, hi. Wow, major blast from the past.” 

“Hello, Chihaya” Renee greeted before walking towards the bed. “Hello, Russell. I hear you're not doing too well. Can I check you over?” 

Naturally he was too fatigued to put up a fight. Renee gave him a general check up before looking over the bulge. “Matt, sweetie, can you give me the kit from my bag?” 

“Ah, yea.” 

Matt got out a small electronic tester for his mother, handing it to the woman. Russell reacted a little when she injected the mass. “I know, I know” she cooed, rubbing his neck, “Bear with me.” 

Pressing some buttons and reading over whatever medical lingo it kicked out, Renee nodded slowly. “Well...it is a tumor. A basal cell tumor precisely.” 

Chihaya inhaled sharply as Chika quickly turned away as if to leave. Rosa swallowed that and kneaded her hands. “So...so it's like the doctor said...” 

“Oh, Russell is quite reactive for a dog on his last leg” Renee assured, standing and taking off the plastic gloves she'd put on. “Know that nothing is certain but I am almost 95 percent certain I can remove the tumor. Then I can give him this vaccination to prevent future problems.” 

Her husband's eyes lit with a slight bit of hope. “You...you think it'll work?” 

“I've had a ninety percent success rate. And Chika told me you just noticed it? The monitor told me it's not even that old and it may just be dehydration teamed with the tumor that's dragging poor Russell down. I think his chances are fairly good.” 

“W-what do we need to do then?” Chika suddenly blurted, finally speaking. 

Matt glanced at her as Renee sighed, tapping her chin. “I'll need a sterile surface and maybe some slight assistance.” 

Chihaya looked mortified. “Well, I'd like to think we're fairly smart people but, uh, surgery might be out of our league.” 

“Oh, nothing like that!” Renee reassured, “Just passing me the proper tools and getting what supplies are available.” 

Rosa nodded rapidly, fully revitalized. “I'll get the table out of the garage and wipe it down with disinfectant. Oh! Or I'll get a sheet!” 

“Yes, a sheet would probably be better.” 

Gnawing his cheek, Chihaya mumbled, “M-maybe we should call your grandpa or cousin to back this up, Powderpuff. Just in case Renee needs a few extra hands.” 

Everything from then on was quite a tizzy. Chika was actually the one to call Yagami Yamada, world renown neurosurgeon of _people,_ and plead with him to come help. While of course her grandpa was an absolute sweetie and would do anything for her, Chika asking was a whole different ballgame and he somehow made the time in his schedule to come. Despite the levity of the situation, it was amusing to watch the man with pretty much a century of life and more than half that in severe surgery be instructed by a much younger woman in the art of surgical procedures. Ray Pennington, a long time friend of her and Chiyo's, also stopped by to be of assistance. “Can't have ol' Cotton Ball checking out on us, man.” 

When all was said and done, while Hideyoshi Rosa knew that all dreams and good things came to an end at some point, Russell Bow Wow Rover, older than any of his ancestor dogs could fathom, lived to see another day. 

Rosa rasped, sobbing as she hugged Renee, “Oh, thank you, thank you!” 

The woman smiled brightly, patting her back, having just washed her hands. “It was no issue at all. And may I suggest finding a more dedicated vet? Poor Russell has been suffering for no purpose these last few days. If a ragtag bunch of human doctors and a farm vet can fix him, I assure you they should have been able to.” 

“Oh, definitely” grumbled Chihaya, his hands in his pockets. “Damn them, making me think my dog was good and buried.” 

Matt smiled some and Rosa gushed. “And you, you're all grown up now! I didn't know you and Chika attended the same college.” 

“Ah, yes, I just transferred in, actually” he laughed a little, his hands in his pocket, “It was...odd, but I didn't particularly remember Chika. I'm sure if she hadn't said anything I would have never known.” 

Chihaya raised a brow. Yes, even she knew this was particularly dubious. While Chihaya wasn't _great_ with people's names or anything, her husband was very far from as forgetful as their daughter was. Never would she have suspected the girl would need her to guide her home from a few blocks away. It was a bit intriguing that she recalled Matt from close to twenty years ago though. 

“Well, here's my number” Renee said after Rosa made them tea and dinner. She'd tried to offer her money but she sternly refused, just asking them to come have dinner in Castanet soon and bringing the better Russell with them. “He's resting well but call me if anything goes wrong.” 

“Oh, we will. Thank you so much, Renee, you have no idea.” 

Renee smiled, “I remember he was just a part of the family as anyone else. It'd be like letting a child die.” 

Rosa nodded emphatically as Chihaya gave a very faint smile. “Yea, he's a little dopey but life wouldn't be the same without him. Thank you again, we can't really say it too much.” 

As they walked all their guests out, Rosa sighed, looking over her shoulder. “Chika didn't say anything...” 

Chihaya snorted, shutting the door once everyone was safely in the vehicle they came in, Renee and Matt taking a taxi. “Duh.” 

Pouting at her husband's response, they both wandered to where Russell was to look in on him. Rosa had to smile upon entering, finding Chika nestled up, asleep, beside the gigantic dog on the floor. Renee suggested they put him there so he wouldn't end up trying to roll off and opening the stitches too soon. 

“My poor baby” Rosa cooed, walking over to cover the girl with a blanket. “It feels like yesterday when she was scurrying around and getting into mischief with puppy Russell Bow Wow Rover.” 

“...Yea. Powderpuff?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I didn't...really think _Matt_ would come back into the picture. And I mean, my God, she remembered _something_?” 

Rosa frowned, straightening up after checking on Russell. He was breathing steadily. “Well, she was really close with Matt, you know? I don't think it's odd, just a bit of a coincidence.” 

Chihaya started to sulk and she rolled her eyes. “What is it with you and Matt, huh? You're nowhere near as protective with her and Kaoru.” 

“Yea, well, the day she starts seeing Kaoru as a man and not her twerpy friend, I'll start getting 'protective' there too” he scoffed before wandering closer to Chika and kissing her forehead. “It sucks but I really am so your dad when it comes to her.” 

“I know” she smiled warmly. “But how'd you feel if my daddy didn't want me to settle down?” 

Chihaya grunted, “Absolutely miserable? But it's totally different.” 

“It's totally not.” 

Gloomy about _that_ now, glad that he was at least out of the tunnel with his poor dog, Chihaya grimaced. She'd never mentioned one romantic girly infatuation once since they left Castanet and he was fine with that. But that was clearly only because she'd left her beloved Matt's side. They got through teenagehood without her being all hormonal and weird but now she'd met up with the kindergarten love of her life while she lived by herself almost an hour away? Oh, and he just helped advise her on a way to save her beloved Russell B.W.R.? 

Yea, not liking that much. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kaoru was so pissed. 

Chika was gone for _days_. He couldn't get her on the phone or anything and he started to freak. He just so happened to call his dad and _he_ told him about Russell. 

Glowering as he started to get the fresh fish they always got for their beach hang outs, he rapidly shook his head. Why? Why didn't she tell him about Russell? Well...he _sort of_ knew why. He, admittedly, wasn't much of a dog person. They'd always had cats growing up and Russell was like...twenty cats built into one. He was more miniature pony than pet and he did kind of freak Kaoru out. Of course the furry beast was never mean to him at all so he felt bad, he just was kind of bad with him. 

Alas, that didn't mean he didn't recognize that Russell was probably more so Chika's best friend than him. The dog had been around as long as he could remember, really, and she got really angry with him once when she brought him on one of their adventures in their youth. He saw a squirrel or something while they were kind of in a private area and started barking a bit. They started to run when someone started to yell and he told her, in his ten-year-old state, to not bring that 'dumb dog ever again'. Don't be fooled, Chika _did_ get quite angry in some cases and that was one of them. She didn't talk to him for three weeks until he apologized. 

So for her to learn that he potentially had cancer and was going to die and not tell him? No wonder she was so upset that day. But still...who did she tell? His father informed him that 'boy she used to know on Castanet got his mother to fix Russell up'. That boy being Ishiguro Matt meaning she completely circumvented telling him about Russell's state but certainly told _Matt_. 

It was happening again, he thought miserably. Carrying the bag towards the isolated little spot on the beach, Kaoru felt that increasing sense of trepidation. Matt she saw in a different light. He'd always known it and that's why he'd never cared for the guy. He was just 'ol Kaoru. It didn't take a genius to know _Matt_ intrigued her. 

He couldn't say anything. He wasn't five anymore and there was no reason that Chika couldn't bring her...friend to hang out with them. Matt was already there, laughing a bit as he drank beer with the group, seated on the beach before the fire. Chika was minding the clams and hardly seemed to notice when he walked up, speaking with... _Matt_. 

Yea, he didn't like this much. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ishiguro Matt wandered slowly through the computer lab area of the school. He never got to come here since he had a computer himself that his grandpa had bought him and if he needed another source he went to the library. However, Chika told him to come and meet them. After their club meeting, they were going to this delicious burger place near her parent's home. 

Why? Why was he bothering hanging out with them now? Well, aside from the fact everyone he'd known hated him. No, it was more than that. It was...comfortable. They weren't judgmental and despite being into things he had no clue about, they were a very interesting lot. The only downside was Kaoru... 

The guy was so weird! Chika and him were strictly platonic. Maybe it was kind of weird when they were kids how close they were but that was then. At least that much was the past so he should chill. But no, all through the beach hangouts he'd glare at him. Matt wasn't entirely sure he knew he was doing it alas it was still unnerving. Why though? Did he expect a romance to bloom? He groaned as he opened to door to lab 5-F, shaking his head. Chika was just so... 

... _Weird_. He gawked, shocked at what he saw on the other side. The girl in question was almost on top of one of the partitions surrounding the computers, crouched and huddled tight, shivering. Uh? At a total loss, he finally found words. “Um, Chika?” 

She looked up. Well, as deadpan as she was often diagnosed, he had seen a couple varying faces on her. Now he'd seen _terrified_. Walking over to her, alarmed, he questioned. “Hey, hey, what's wrong?” 

Welp...wasn't expecting that. He yelped when she suddenly scrambled and jumped into his arms, sobbing incoherently. Eh? Holding the bends of her knees, wide-eyed, he was absolutely confused. What on Earth...? 

“...Um?” 

Oh God, and then he walks in. Grimacing, Matt glanced over his shoulder. Kaoru glowered, his brow cocked, setting his book bag down on a nearby computer. While Matt wanted to express this...wasn't what it looked like, whatever _it_ was, Chika started to blubber madly in his direction. The fellow's forehead creased before he appeared to have an epiphany. “Where is it?” 

“T-T-T-T-he t-t-trashcan!” she blurted. 

What...? Kaoru wandered over to a trashcan near where she'd seemed to be working and tilted his head. Matt actually jolted a little himself when a mouse started jumping as if attempting to escape the plastic bag. Wait. She was afraid of mice? Kaoru took the bag and gripped it close, wandering out. “I'll take care of it, princess.” 

Indeed, he could feel her immediately calm and she finally climbed down, gripping his arms for a second while she took a long hard breath. Huh, he would have never thought... 

All the same, she jumped a mile when the door opened again. Eiji and Leonel were the ones to meander in though. “Oi, oi, no working. We're going to go eat.” 

“I was just trying to get ahead in some more of our coding plans and then he appeared” she whispered. 

“Matt?” 

“No. _Him_.” 

Matt raised a brow, smiling a little as she apparently addressed the mouse as a human entity. Leonel frowned, crossing his arms, as Kaoru reappeared. “Mmkay.” 

“You got rid of him?” she asked frantically. 

“Of course.” 

“But...but you didn't hurt him, right?” 

“Nah, I let him loose in that quasi palm tree area near here. If he gets eaten or something, that's on him.” 

Chika pouted. Matt found it interesting she was petrified of them but was worried about his life. Eiji suddenly snorted, “Oh, Mickey Mouse got loose in here?” 

Kaoru smirked and nodded, picking up his bag, “Well, I guess let's go an _hour away_ to a burger joint.” 

“Best damn burger joint ever! Then after I expect some damn cake from one of your father's establishments” Eiji declared. 

Leonel chuckled, “A parfait would be awesome.” 

Chika gathered her things, seeming to cautiously check everything she owned for Minnie Mouse apparently. “Daddy did want to see me.” 

“Yea, my dad's goofing off with Nana in France for a while.” 

“Yea, he take your mom this time?” Eiji snickered. 

Kaoru laughed, shaking his head as they started towards the door. “He did this time only because Nana wanted to take her shopping with her.” 

“Your dad always does that to Mama Kate” Leonel sighed, pressing the down button on the elevator, “I'd be pissed.” 

“I mean, he goes and buys her and my sisters a ton of stuff but he never seems to think she wants to go with him...” 

Matt listened, obviously a still on the outer limits of this crowd. That'd take some getting used to. He'd never really met anyone that were _actually_ friends forever. There was years and years of just knowing someone and how they operated. Sure, they used to play together every once in a while. But thinking about it, he only really had two years of history with Chika and despite spending every day together, that didn't compare to knowing someone from the time they were a few _months_ old. 

“Oi, dude face, you have a sister?” 

Blinking as they scanned their passes for the ferry, Matt shook his head slowly. “Why?” 

“Oh, no reason...” 

Very puzzled, Leonel smirked towards Eiji, “Ignore him, Matt. He's just being particularly pervy lately.” 

“Ugh, I haven't hooked up with anyone in like, months!” he tossed his hands up, taking a seat on the fairly empty boat, “I mean, it's tough!” 

“Antoinette told me you broke up with Rebecca” Chika remarked. 

Eiji scoffed, “Rebecca. Like, don't think I'm being a dick but some women are just a little _too_ masculine for me. If she's punching me in the nuts and telling me to go lift the end of a car while she tears out the transmission, it's a turn off.” 

Matt couldn't help laugh, his brows knitting, “I can imagine.” 

“She was a little scary” Leonel nodded, “But Matt, you're an only child, right?” 

“Ah, yea...I don't have siblings.” 

Eiji groaned, “Lucky...” 

“Antoinette isn't that bad” Chika defended. 

“Yea, you didn't have to live with her and being daddy's favorite. I swear I was the red headed step-child after she entered the picture” he rolled his eyes. 

Kaoru scanned something on his phone, shaking his head, “Nah, I think Antoinette herself was cool. But seriously, your dad did treat you very second to her. In fact, you were like third to an invisible second child. All the same, Antoinette was fine.” 

Matt curiously glanced to Chika to see how she'd respond to this. He felt that something was supposed to be going on between them. Kaoru was clearly infatuated and had been forever. Chika, on the other hand, nodded. “Definitely.” 

“I guess” Eiji muttered. 

Chika started jabbing his cheek, pushing it back and forth, “Your daddy likes you too. He got you that computer and the vodka you like.” 

Eiji laughed, swatting at her hand, “Yea, if my dad was awesome for anything it was getting me technology and liquor. Like I always say, I don't hate him or anything but he definitely had a different way of showing he cared...getting me drunk and well connected.” 

Kaoru smiled, “I remember he used to get mad as _s—t_ when you started crying over everything as a kid.” 

“I was sensitive!” Eiji mock-sobbed. 

Matt did recall child Eiji was prone to bursting into hysterical tears over the smallest of things. Yea, that was another 'what happened?'. Sitting back, he gazed out the open window, closing his eyes as a faint breeze tickled his face. It was already starting to feel cooler as they traveled to a separate island, always something of an amazement that they were so close but had such key differences. His mother said there was a late Spring snow this morning on Castanet... 

He did love his hometown quite a bit, honestly. For how small it was, he'd never actually felt bored until he was a lot older. Sure he could love the place he was in but at that some point he had to leave the comforts of the known to explore new opportunities. All the same, he thought as he almost instinctively got a little closer to Chika's side while they walked the city streets, it was still a little intimidating. All these people, all these places... 

After a ten minute commute, they arrived at a pretty bustling food joint. School girls and business men alike were seated inside, eating what appeared to be ginormous hamburgers. Though he hadn't thought he was too hungry, he was almost salivating as a waitress passed them with a steaming burger and a tray of fries. Eiji seemed pleased with the vision too. “Welcome to paradise.” 

“How are you not fat?” Kaoru joked. 

“Excuse me, _sir_ , but I get up every morning and do retro Tae-bo and Kegel exercises.” 

“What do you do Kegel...never mind” groaned Kaoru, rapidly shaking his head. 

Matt and Leonel snickered, Chika blinking rapidly. “Wait, isn't that the exercise you told me to do? What was it for again?” 

Eiji opened his mouth and Kaoru almost dislocated the guy's shoulder punching it. Matt bit his lip and shook his head, “I'll...plead innocence.” 

The host set them down in a nice booth by the window in the rather comfy seats. Matt frowned, picking up the menu. “Wow, these prices aren't bad either.” 

“Oh, definitely. It used to be our hang out in high school because it was about the best food we can afford. Unique too” Leonel explained 

Yea, he would've never thought of eggs and chili sauce on a burger. Actually rather intrigued, he deliberated, nodding as Chika excused herself to the restroom, telling Kaoru to just order her 'usual' with a Coke. He was jealous of that...that they had a place they all came and had 'usuals' and hung out together. It just seemed to cheesily teenage movie and yet they lived it. That was absent from his teenagehood. 

Looking up, having decided to go with the egg and chili sauce sandwich, he recoiled a bit. Standing in the window was what appeared to be a teenage boy, his face pressed against the glass and staring directly at them beseechingly. Speechless, he slowly looked around the table to see if they'd...noticed. All of them were actually staring at their menus rather heavily, Leonel even twirling a lock of hair around his finger. What? This was creepy! 

“If you ignore him, he'll go away...” Eiji drawled finally, flipping the page of the menu for the fourth time. 

Eh? Well, whatever the case, Chika came back. Pulling on a hoodie she snatched from her backpack, she glanced towards the window before blinking. “Shi-chan?” 

Shi-chan? Kaoru groaned, “Chika, he's got to take care of himself _sometimes_.” 

Chika either flat out ignored Kaoru or just chose not to hear him as she gestured 'Shi-chan' in. The weirdly pink haired fellow entered, just maybe an inch shorter than Chika and sobbed. “You guys are so mean! You don't understand my sorrow!” 

“Maybe you just need to stop heckling your father” snorted Kaoru. 

“I was not heckling him!” 'Shi-chan' huffed, Chika meandering off to apparently get a chair. 

Eiji smirked, shaking his head, “You bug the living hell out of your dad and you know it. What'd he do? Put you on food punishment again?” 

“Yes!” he sobbed, “And mama's not home so he's starving me for no good reason!” 

“I'm sure papa's doing nothing of the sort, Shi-chan” Chika replied, returning and setting the stool at the end of the table for him. 

“All he makes is mushroom marinade and soup, Chika. He's _trying_ to starve me.” 

Eiji 'blehed', “Yea, I think I'd rather starve too...” 

“You guys are crazy” Kaoru snorted. 

Matt was still a trifle bit puzzled who this character was, the teen sighing gravely before looking towards him. Purple eyes? “...That's weird, what's Matt doing here?” 

Wha? How'd he know him?! Chika nodded, “Matt goes to our college now.” 

...Wait. “...Shin...ji?” 

“Oh yea, you probably don't remember my baby brother” Chika finally realized. 

“Uh, yea, I think the last time I saw you you were...two?” 

Eiji smirked, “Yea, in one of nature's ironies, Chika can't remember where we were an hour ago but Shinji can remember stuff from the womb. Remember the rat, Chika?” 

Matt's eyes widened as Chika actually jolted, grabbing an equally startled Shinji's arm. “ _Where?_ ” 

“The mouse from earlier, Chika, the one that assailed you at the lab” Kaoru explained, smirking lightly at her. 

Eiji laughed as she started almost stomping his shin from across the booth, looking ever so slightly irritated. “That's right, my bacon queen, I like it rough.” 

Shinji cocked a brow, opening his menu, “Mice are just kind of weird, ane-san, I dunno if I ever got why you flipped out over them like you do. I suspect you'd be calmer during a zombie apocalypse than if a mob of rats ran through the house.” 

She grew pale, like the mere thought of it was too horrifying. Matt smiled some, raising a brow, “Why are you scared of mice?” 

Chika gazed around as if she suspected one might come out and attack her for the sentiment. “When I was really young, one ran across my face when I was asleep all the time until my parents caught it.” 

“Oh jeez, that would be traumatizing...” Matt grimaced. He thought mice were kind of neat, actually, but yea, tiny feet and a long tail running across his face while he was asleep sounded positively frightening. 

Alas, he was confused when everyone at the table just kind of stared at her, silent. Eh? Kaoru tapped his fingers on the table, his eyes narrowing, “...Chika, I've known you _forever_. You never told _me_ that was the reason you feared mice.” 

She blinked, puzzled, “Did you ever ask?” 

Kaoru opened his mouth before seeming surprised himself. Leonel tapped his cheek, rolling his eyes around, “...True...” 

Shinji seemed perplexed. “Mommy always said you started freaking out when she tried to show you a hamster. But that's when you were like...two. That's a little past your memory bank reserve.” 

“I'll never forget” she said solemnly. 

“Weird” Eiji cocked a brow before the waitress finally returned, taking their orders. 

Chika sipped her strawberry juice before frowning towards her little brother. “You weren't there when Russell was sick.” 

“Sure wasn't. I had no idea, I was on a school trip” he sulked, drinking orange soda, “You know how eternally pissed I would'a been with you guys if I came back and he was gone? He's my dog too!” 

“But last you saw him he was okay?” 

With a short nod, he started reaching for his phone in his pocket, “He's back to his old obnoxious self, scaring the crap out of squirrels.” 

Chika sulked, “I still want him to take it easy.” 

“Yea, you tell that to the Lord of Rovers. He's like a...teenage dog again or something.” 

Matt was a little confused when she stared at her little brother with this rather blank expression for a moment. After a few minutes, she 'mm'd' and drank her juice in silence. Still weird though Shinji didn't seem to think much of it. Sibling thing, he supposed. 

After a few more minutes of talking and carousing, the waitress appeared with the gargantuan burgers and a massive plate of fries. Eiji seemed elated, picking up the burger and immediately taking a gigantic bite. “Holy God, it's better than ever...why'd we leave this place again?” 

Chika dipped her fries in a specialty sauce. “College. Too bad nothing this good is around there.” 

Matt curiously tried his rather unique choice and...yes, he was very, very impressed. Groaning, he closed his eyes. “That _is_ good. Nothing this great is in Castanet.” 

“I remember Castanet had good ice cream” Shinji mused, eating a chicken burger. 

Matt smiled at that. “Yea, Samson had some pretty awesome desserts.” 

Chika's eyes widened, “Samson and Toucan Island.” 

“It's like the sign of the Armageddon, man, Chika is remembering stuff” snickered Eiji. 

Leonel laughed, “I remember Toucan Island. It was pretty fun, actually. All the animals and the fishing. The scenery was nice too.” 

“It was okay” Kaoru shrugged. 

“We should go” Chika remarked. 

Kaoru gave her a look. “We already _live_ on an island. There's plenty of tropical birds and ocean near our college, we're out there semi-daily.” 

“But we don't have _toucans_.” 

Matt almost laughed at the bland expression Kaoru gave her which she returned for whatever reason. “ _Toucans._ ” 

“Fine, Chika. We'll go an extra two hours away to see a colorful bird” he rolled his eyes. 

“You don't have to go.” 

“Then I won't!” 

Shinji swallowed a mound of fries, chewing voraciously and swallowing before remarking: “You're still totally not marrying my sister.” 

“Who the hell said I wanted to marry her?!” Kaoru snapped, leering at the teenage boy. 

“Don't get all tsundere, man.” 

Matt cocked a brow towards Chika who just observed Kaoru and Shinji ramble back and forth over the issue. Strangely enough she had zero input on the subject. Wouldn't someone have something to say about suggested marriage? 

Eiji burped loudly when he completed his burger, reclining a little and resting his hands on his belly as he observed the two as well. Finally he yawned. “As titillating as this topic is, I still want some ice cream from Yume.” 

Shinji seemed cross. “I don't wanna see that jerk!” 

“That's our papa” chastised Chika lightly, “But yea, a cup of coffee would be nice. I'm sleepy after that huge meal.” 

Matt couldn't even breathe after that meal, he wasn't sure where they had the extra room. Alas, after paying their tabs, the grouping traveled up the road to jump onto a trolley of sorts. Matt had actually never rode one, looking out the opening fairly intrigued. Well, he definitely was featuring different things. The other group just wanted him for his biology knowledge and, according to Becky after she wailed on him for protecting Chika, the occasional 'arm candy'. Good to know he stood a little higher in this brigade. 

Maybe fifteen minutes from the burger joint was a rather large cafe, bright and surrounded with other shops. On the door was the word “Yume” and it looked kind of...girly. Matt gazed around as they all entered, finding it pretty empty in the scheme of things but the fact the waitresses were still cleaning up dishes meant they just got off a pretty big rush. 

“Oi, Scuttle! Get back here!” 

Matt frowned, startled, when the sudden voice was heard from the kitchen. Chika walked back though. Oh yea, her dad called her 'Scuttle' for some reason. The Little Mermaid, if he recalled. The guys all sat at the counter, handing down menus though they all seemed certain what they wanted. Matt still wasn't sure he wasn't about to keel over for a nap. 

“And why exactly are _you_ here?” 

Looking up from the menu, he smiled a little incredulously as Shinji and Chihaya leered at each other. Shinji jutted his lip and turned his head with a 'hmph'. “Because unlike _some_ people, nee-san will actually feed me.” 

“I 'actually' feed you too. It's not my fault if you won't eat it, spoiled brat.” 

“Mushrooms are not meant to be eaten, they're a fungus and they're gross!” 

Chika leaned against the counter as Chihaya glowered at Shinji. “Daddy, you don't have to be mean to Shinji. Just tell him what he did wrong.” 

“Oh, I dunno, _everything_?” 

“I just asked if it was normal to have more than three girls into you at the same time! I thought I could turn to my father for these things!” Shinji declared, throwing his hands up. 

Chihaya gave Shinji an absolutely priceless look that almost made Matt pass out from holding in his laughter. Chika wasn't helping much as she just blinked. “Is that all? Why don't you tell him, daddy?” 

“Why are you both broken? I was proud of myself for raising two kids to adulthood but you're just...” 

Kaoru smirked, resting his chin on the counter, “I dunno, Uncle Chihaya, they're both just kind of like _you._ ” 

“Shut up, Carl Junior, no one asked you.” 

Eiji snickered, having just put an order in with the passing waitress, “Well, I'll tell you, Shinji, it's definitely not a bad thing to have options.” 

“I guess” he drawled, “It's kind of annoying though.” 

Chihaya groaned and Shinji sighed airily, “But I could only _hope_ to find a lady as perfect as mama, you know.” 

“Darn skippy” Chihaya agreed at ease, “Oh yea, Chika, come home so you can take your obnoxious ass dog.” 

“Shinji says he's energetic.” 

Their father snorted loudly at that, “Energetic doesn't begin to describe it. That dog is a menace. It's like Renee gave him a shot of youth and he uses it for wrecking his bedroom.” 

Chika tilted her head. “Shi-chan just said he was chasing squirrels.” 

“Oh, well, he's a _dog_ , he'll do that regardless. He's pretty restless at the moment.” 

The sole girl twiddled her fingers. “We're going to go visit toucans one day this week...” 

“What?” 

“So maybe I can take him with me” she concluded, “He probably is feeling pretty cramped and revived after everything.” 

Leonel thanked a waitress as a parfait was delivered to him. “He is more horse than dog. He probably does need more leg room.” 

Matt smiled at that, remembering that Chika used to ride him when they were little. Pyrenees were not small dogs in any sense. “You can let him run around my grandparent's farm while we visit Toucan Island. That's _more_ than enough leg room. And he's a friendly dog, right? He can play with Boss and Bartsky.” 

“Jesus, the massive dog brigade” Chihaya cringed, “I guess he needs the distraction though. He did have a life altering experience...” 

“You guys are free tomorrow, right?” Chika questioned the group. 

Matt nodded some. “I'm free and I probably should check in on my parents.” 

“I promised Aunt Cammy I'd help in the shrine for a few hours in the morning but I should be game. I could definitely get in some good painting” Leonel agreed. 

“New chicks in bikinis? Totally” Eiji said simply. 

Chika looked to Kaoru who drank a milkshake, giving her a dreary face. She merely responded: “ _Toucans._ ” 

“I am not going to an island for some damn toucans, Chika, holy jeez.” 

“You just suck all the time” she said crossly before looking to Shinji, “What about it, Shi-chan?” 

Shinji waved a hand, “I'd love to but I have track practice all day tomorrow. I'll catch you next time though, it's been ages since I've been to Castanet.” 

Matt nodded before being directed to the bathroom. Chihaya looked after him before glowering towards Leonel and Eiji. “And...you two knuckleheads will be there, correct?” 

“But of course, Uncle Chihaya.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“101.1 degrees” Chika mused. 

Nemoto Eiji groaned in agony, face down in his bed as Chika finished taking his temperature with a temple monitor. Stroking her chin underneath the mask she'd been advised to wear, she shook her head. “You weren't sick yesterday.” 

“That was yesterday...” he mumbled grouchily before once again groaning when Russell licked his face. Chika pouted, pulling the dog's collar back. 

“Don't lick him, he's got sick germs.” 

Eiji sulked, “My ear has kind of hurt so maybe it's just an ear infection. Either way, I don't foresee chick watching on a resort island in my future.” 

Chika frowned, rubbing his back, “Do you want me to stay with you?” 

“Of course not” he muttered, turning over and covering his face, “Like I want to be seen all miserable and pathetic like this. I'll go to the doctor in a box and get some quick antibiotic and I'll be back on my feet in a day. Sorry I wrecked the trip.” 

“I'll still put on a pot of soup before I go” she nodded, “You shouldn't eat pizza all day.” 

“This day keeps getting better and better.” 

Chika walked into his small kitchen, Russell at her side, before sighing gravely. His refrigerator was a disgrace. “No wonder you get sick, you have _nothing_!” 

“Shut it, Ms. Chef-Boy-Ar-Dee!” 

Chika ruffled the fur at the nape of Russell's neck, kissing the top of his head. “You keep on harassing Eiji, Russell Bow Wow Rover, while I go get some things from the store. Be a good boy.” 

He wuffled and she made the journey to the small grocery store on the corner two blocks away. Buying him some noodles and other basic essentials that any person should have in general, she decided to make him wonton soup. That seemed to be one of his favorites. 

Arriving back at the apartment, she put the broth ingredients into his hardly used crock pot, probably a gift from his mama and started folding wontons. As she did that, humming to herself, her cell phone rang. 

“Ugh, Chika, I'm so sorry but I think this morning thing turned into an all day project” Leonel moaned, exasperated. 

She blinked, “Oh, that's too bad. Eiji's sick too so he can't go. I'd say cancel it but I already have Russell with me.” 

“...Oh. Well, maybe you should call Kaoru then.” 

“I don't wanna call that lame grouch” she groused, dropping the wonton into a separate pot. “I'll just go with Matt when he's ready.” 

“...Oh. Uh, well, okay.” 

Chika glanced at the clock. Matt said he'd be ready about twenty minutes from now. “I best get going though. I'm making Eiji some soup before we go to Castanet. Will you be okay? I know your Aunt Cammy is overwhelming.” 

“I'll manage” he sighed gloomily. 

“I'll make you a chocolate cake when I return” she promised, pouring Eiji a glass of orange juice to have while the soup cooked. 

Leonel laughed, “Sounds great. Uh, have fun though.” 

Clicking off with him, she wandered back into the bedroom and gave Russell a faint smile. The dog was sitting attentively at Eiji's feet, the fellow still turned on his back and covering his face. Chika pet the top of his head, “Good doggy.” 

Sitting on the edge of Eiji's bed, she watched him for a moment before deducing he was asleep. Reaching out and moving his hands away from his face, she popped a cooling pad she'd purchased onto his flushed forehead. His breathing was paced nicely, Chika assessed, starting to take off his shirt and get him a new one. 

“Hey, hey, quit that unless you're undressing me for a _good_ reason.” 

Her eyes widened as he suddenly awoke, giving her a sulky look as he slowly rose to sit up in bed. “Why are you still here? Go frolic on the beach already.” 

“I just finished putting on your soup” she informed, “The wonton's cooking separately from the broth that way it doesn't saturate.” 

Eiji rubbed the back of his neck, rolling it for a moment. “...Thanks.” 

She was puzzled as he took her elbow and gave her a gentle push towards the door. “But really, go. I mean it, I'll be fine. Get your miniature pony out of here to his play date.” 

“Alright. Call if you need anything, okay?” 

He simply snorted and collapsed back into bed. Eiji was interesting like that. 

Putting Russell's leash back on him, she made the trek to the ferry station. They were running a little behind. People gazed in astonishment at them as she walked past, Russell stopping to assess things along the way. She rubbed the side of his belly, careful not to hit his wound. “You've never been here before, huh? Well, we have to hurry. Matt's waiting.” 

With increased pressure to the curious beast, they made it to the station. Matt was leaning against the railing, a bag on his shoulder and a board under his arm. Waving with his free hand, he smiled. “Hey.” 

“Hello” she greeted, “It's just us today. Eiji is sick and Leonel's Aunt gypped him into an all day project.” 

“...Oh” Matt drawled. “Well, I mean, we can...reschedule.” 

Chika glanced down at Russell who was pawing back and forth in place. “He really is antsy so I want him to have his play time.” 

“Oh yea, of course” his smile returned, leaning over to pet Russell, “You're definitely looking a lot better than last time I saw you, Russell.” 

The animal woofed and he sighed, looking back as the ferry announced it's departure in five minutes. “...Okay. Probably should get on board.” 

Chika nodded and the trio ventured on board. Confusingly people kept taking pictures of Russell, whispering amongst themselves. “I wonder what's so fascinating about Russell.” 

Matt snickered, “Is he taller than you when he stands on his hind legs?” 

“Yea.” 

“That'd be why.” 

She deliberated this before rubbing his head, “I still remember Russell as a puppy. He'll never seem that big to me.” 

“Yea, I guess when you think of it like that...uh, you sure we'll be okay with just the two of us?” Matt suddenly questioned. 

Chika tilted her head at him, perplexed. “Sure. It'll be like old times, right?” 

Matt seemed startled before smiling somewhat, nodding, “Yea.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Why didn't you tell me_?” 

“Don't you see I'm dying, prick?” 

Tokiya Leonel sighed heavily as Kaoru's blood pressure apparently went through the roof. It was already about five in the evening and he'd managed to wrap up his Aunt's cleaning deathfest in time to at least check on the ill Eiji. Kaoru was a little confused when he called Eiji to find him not on Toucan Island and also came by. Finding all three of them together in a room sans Chika and Matt, well, Kaoru had put two and two together. 

“I'm sure everything is fine, Kaoru” Leonel insisted. 

“ _Fine_? She's out there hanging out all alone with her precious Matt and everything's 'fine'?!” Kaoru snapped, marching around Eiji's room in a tizzy. 

Eiji was sitting up in bed, a tray of soup in his lap which he sipped gingerly. “What were we going to say, dude? 'Uh, yea, you can't be your own person and go hang out with whoever you want. That's devil talk'. Besides, it was your dumbass that talked yourself out of getting her to want to invite you anyway.” 

“Ugh!” 

“Why don't you just confess to her already, bastard?” Eiji suddenly remarked, a little disturbingly quiet, “Quit acting like you own her existence and s—t when you haven't had the balls to tell her after all this time.” 

They leered at each other as Leonel waved a free hand, groaning, “In a way he's right, Kaoru. Chika has options if she wants to be with someone and Matt is probably one of them. You can't just skulk around and be her Batman all the time.” 

Eiji nodded simply and Kaoru huffed, dropping into the desk chair Eiji had. “It's _not_ that simple. I have twenty years of friendship to consider when she hasn't expressed an ounce of interest in me whatsoever.” 

“Chika hasn't expressed an ounce of interesting in _anything ever_. I mean, toucans and new games but sheesh, you can't measure anything at face value with Chika. It's all one face.” 

Before Kaoru could respond to that, the doorbell rang. Jumping to his feet, he was hopeful that it was Chika. Making a rush for the door, he wrestled with the door knob for a second before pulling the entry open. 

“...Oh. Hey, Kaoru.” 

Kaoru let out a breath. Of course not. “Hey, Antoinette.” 

Nemoto Antoinette reached down to tug off her blue motorcycle boots, frowning a bit. “What are you doing over here? Don't tell me you got looped into caring for that knucklehead brother of mine?” 

“Oh God, no” he sighed, “Just...chattering.” 

“Why, is that Satan spawn I hear?” Eiji called from his bedroom. 

“Go suck a dick, it'll make you feel better” Antoinette retorted dryly, carrying a bag. 

Despite his anxiety, Kaoru had to smirk and shake his head. Eiji and Antoinette were, he supposed, the stereotypical siblings that got along like oil and water. He never got the idea they actually hated each other or anything, they just were at each other from start to finish when around one another. He followed as she trekked into his bedroom, snorting. “You're not sick.” 

“Hey, hey, come give onii-san a hug and a kiss” Eiji mock-cooed. 

“Shut the f—k up. Mom sent her 'precious baby' some medicine and soup. Dad sends his disgust with how much of a wuss you are.” 

Eiji rolled his eyes, “Why am I not surprised?” 

Taking the bundle from her, he stared at the container of soup for a moment before sincerely looking at Antoinette cautiously. “What the hell is this?” 

“If you want to actually get better, I would suggest chucking that into the nearest dumpster” she groaned in response. 

Kaoru snorted, taking it from him, “It can't be _that_ bad.” 

Of course, taking a whiff of it, he wasn't entire certain what he just smelled was wet dog or salamander. Antoinette grimaced, “I think she boiled some eel and jellyfish into a congealed soup.” 

Leonel convulsed as Eiji shook his head, “Why didn't she just make _sushi?_ She's actually good at that much, holy jeez.” 

Kaoru winced and quickly set the combination aside. Antoinette sat on the bed, looking around absently. “...That's weird. Where is Chika?” 

Recalling his woe, he hissed and took a seat again in the computer chair, tapping his toe erratically. Antoinette looked to him before raising a brow. “...Is she out on a date or something?” 

“Hmm, basically” Eiji yawned. 

“Really? She didn't mention she was seeing anyone.” 

“She's not” Leonel quickly interjected, glancing at Kaoru who was about to blow his top. “She just went to Toucan Island with one of her old friends, Matt so Russell can have a bit of a vacation too.” 

Antoinette nodded slowly, looking to Kaoru. “...Well, that's harmless, right?” 

“Ol' blue eyes here thinks she's in love with him still” Eiji replied, setting the tray on the floor near him so he could stretch back out in bed. 

Kaoru inhaled sharply, reaching for his phone to call and see if she was preparing to leave yet. Antoinette frowned, “Does it seem that serious? I can't really see Chika going for this random guy.” 

“I think you're worrying over nothing too” insisted Leonel, “And at the very least, you don't want to be overbearing, right?” 

“Yea, she already has Uncle Chihaya for that” Antoinette added. 

He looked lost as he stared at his phone before looking up woefully. “...You guys don't understand. I can't tell her my feelings and I can't let her gallivant around with Matt. I can't...I can't _lose_ her.” 

Antoinette stared before absently looking away. Eiji stared at her for a second before shrugging, “That's for her to decide, isn't it?” 

…He knew that. He knew that she had all the options in the world for a proper mate or whatever. He knew she could laugh in his face when he told her his feelings. He knew, truly and completely, that he was lucky to have her as his friend right now. But that simple idea that someone could enter her life and change it, change it where he might _lose_ her? 

He couldn't handle that. Chika...Chika was his girl. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was kind of like realizing that perhaps a bit of your childhood had been missing. 

He felt his memory had completely restored itself finally. Now he recalled that day when she left, the girl just kind of upset and trying to keep a steady face while he feigned coolness and told her they'd see one another again. But no, it was that sort of emptiness you knew wasn't going to amend itself. All the letters and phone calls in the world and he'd known he'd not see her again. His longest girlfriend was a year and a half and she decided to leave him for another guy that caught her fancy. It was like that, almost. Like years and years of cultivating something all came down to that one moment of nothingness. Fruitlessness, maybe? All the harvest died with a new season and there was nothing to show for it, nothing to be done but to till over it and move on. 

But there was a bud, wasn't there? 

Somehow his grandma got them to stay for lunch after they arrived to drop off Russell. For the last few months he recognized that Chika was the most socially awkward being he knew or ever met. Alas, he noticed that for as little as she said or input, she was attentive and thoughtful. People talked out of their head, said things because they thought they had to instantly respond with whatever nonsense came to their mind first. Chika was very deliberate and though it slowed and almost stilted the conversation a bit, it wasn't frivolous. Grandma Hanna said she'd always been a good girl. 

Matt had had to laugh when as soon as they arrived on Toucan Island she rushed to the zoo. That hadn't changed either, she seemed very taken with the exotic animals. There was just something about her smile when she finally saw the toucan. 

Samson had gushed in his Spanish accent, hailing from the Dominican Republic, that Chika had grown tremendously but also warning her to tell her cousin to keep his hands off his daughter. What? Chika seemed perplexed too but promised to pass the message along. He gave them two coconut cocktails on the house and a hibiscus for Chika's hair. 

He'd been taken aback a little when she took off her shorts and shirt to reveal a Union Jack bikini. Weird country choice but, well, damned if it didn't look really good on her. Of course he wasn't sure what bathing suit would look bad on her... 

Shocking to him, she knew how to surf. 'My grandpa showed me on one of our long vacations to his private island', she explained, sitting on the board rather skillfully. Matt had groaned in his head when he thought that was kind of a turn on. Turning on what exactly though? 

They caught killer wave after killer wave before deciding just to wade in the evening sunset. While there were actually a lot of people there, he never actually noticed. Chika wasn't prone to smiles or expressions but reading her aura was actually fascinating. He could tell she was utterly content and for whatever reason that pleased him immensely. 

After returning her rented board, they went to Samson's place for pescatore spaghetti and some scallops before wrapping up with banana ice cream for dessert. That smile returned and she said it was just as yummy as it was back then. She was glad she could remember. 

Around nine they headed back towards Castanet. While his dad was insistent they just stay there for the night, Matt unfortunately had work in the morning. Russell was good and tuckered out too, slinking behind them as they headed for the ferry. 'Bartsky ran him good', Grandpa Cain declared. 

Arriving on her parent's mainland, he felt so sheepish walking her towards her house. Why? This wasn't a date or anything. It just ended up with only them because of some mishaps was all. Coming to her door though, she turned to him and gave him that just...sweet smile. It didn't make sense on her face somehow, like he couldn't fathom how it appeared on someone so mellow and deadpan. It made him dizzy. 

“I had fun. We should do it more often while the resort is open.” 

“Definitely” he quickly smiled, getting a hold of himself. “I had a great time myself, I'm glad we went.” 

She glanced over her shoulder before doing that head tilt thing she seemed to do. “Are you sure you'll be okay on your way back? We have an extra bedroom so you can just stay here.” 

“Oh no, I'll be fine” he assured, waving a hand, “Thank you though.” 

“Alright...I'll see you Monday then?” 

He nodded and started to walk away...before pausing. “Uh, hey, Chika?” 

“Hmm?” she turned, prepared to place her key in the door. 

“Sorry for...forgetting all this. I mean, we were...always on Toucan Island and talking about treehouses and crap. You were...you were my best friend and I managed to forget you somehow. I feel awful” he murmured. 

Chika didn't seem perturbed at all, alas. “Silly. I know all about forgetting things. It's nothing to worry about.” 

He smiled at that. “If...if you say so. Good night, Chika.” 

“Good night, Matt.” 

...Was this a bud? Or was this just holding on to a lost Spring? This...definitely had not been what he was expecting. 


	40. Otome, Challenger

"You wore a bikini?" 

"Yea, it's one Antoinette gave me." 

Kaoru sat on his couch, drinking a cup of coffee as Chika prepared dinner. She'd stayed at her parents this weekend and while he'd been possessed to make the journey to see what was going on, he held out. She returned around six and came over to his place. That meant a little something, right? 

Gazing at her back as she navigated his kitchen like she was at home, his eyes closed a little. "...Sorry I was a jerk about...the toucans, Chika. Next time I'd like to come with you." 

Chika settled two Corona on his coffee table, nodding. "It was a lot of fun. Hopefully everyone can go next time." 

"Yea...how was...Matt?" 

"He was fun. It was just like old times." 

Yea, that was exactly what he didn't want to hear. Annoyed, he set his cup down on the lamp stand and stood to follow her back into the kitchen. "Do you still want a treehouse with him?" 

"A treehouse?" she echoed, "Can you buy those?" 

Kaoru raised a brow at her response. "I mean, wasn't that your thing with him? When we were younger?" 

Chika gazed at him almost emptily. "...Things have changed." 

...Well, that was an unexpected answer. His eyes narrowed a bit as she turned away, continuing her task quietly. She was being evasive and that was questionable at best. "You wouldn't want to live with someone one day?" 

"Why would I want that?" 

Kaoru was honestly a little bewildered. "I mean...our parents? And then, we...we practically live together." 

Chika frowned, "Well, yea, but I can always go home. It's not permanent." 

He crossed his arms as she stirred the tom yum goong. If he didn't know any better, she sounded like a bitter divorcee. Blushing, he mumbled, "Well, I wouldn't mind living with you one day." 

"You might." 

His eyes widened as she solemnly started to dish out the meal. Wincing sharply, he started to stammer, "C-Chika, I--" 

"C'mon, let's not let dinner get cold." 

Ugh. Chika was always like this, why couldn't she just tell him things or actually let him apologize? He was ready to talk about it more but she turned on a movie she was absorbed in before nodding off into his side. 

Well, one thing was always certain: he could never tell precisely what it was she was thinking. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Eiji sleepily typed in CPython, his red eyes heavy as they all sat quietly in the computer lab. Leonel was absorbed in working with Photoshop while Kaoru and Chika assisted with more code. Today was just a silent sort of day. Well, except when Eiji's head dropped against the keyboard when he dozed off. 

Chika looked up at him and scowled a little, "You're still sick. Go home and rest." 

"I'm _sick_ of resting" he grumbled petulantly, his cheek rested against the desk, "I'm fine." 

"I'll call your mama." 

"I'll hate you forever." 

Leonel sighed, using a Bamboo tablet. "I think I'll have to wrap it up too. I'm not being nearly as productive as I could be. I'm just kind of groggy." 

Kaoru's brows quirked in agreement and Chika sighed, leaning back in the desk chair. "I guess we can call it a day." 

"You guys suck" Eiji uttered, rubbing his forehead. 

"We should go for pho. That might clear up your sinuses" Chika suggested. 

The fellow stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought about that. Even when I'm not sick, pho always cures something." 

Leonel stretched, yawning, "Pho sounds excellent on a rainy day." 

"I'm down" Kaoru remarked simply. 

Chika nodded and grabbed her phone. "I'll invite Matt." 

Kaoru gave her a look but didn't say anything as she quickly typed a text. He was annoyed when there was a rather sudden text back. Chika blinked before tilting her head. "Oh, it's my Aunt Lia. She wanted to see if I wanted to do dinner tonight." 

"Dude, your Aunt Lia is hot. Invite her to eat with us" Eiji remarked. 

Kaoru's brows rose and looked to Leonel who smiled awkwardly. "Uh...I guess that could be cool." 

"She still likes you, Leo. Why don't you ever consider her?" Chika questioned rather bluntly. 

"Well, that should be obvious, Chika" Leonel sulked, "It starts with 'your' and ends with 'grandpa'." 

Chika seemed confused. "Grandpa likes you a lot though. You did that painting for him." 

"S—t changes when you start banging a man's daughter, Chika" Eiji snickered. 

She seemed to ponder this after sending a text. After a while she got a series of texts. "Okay, Matt, Antoinette, Shinji, and Lia are going to meet us at Saigon's on the mainland in an hour." 

"How the hell did this turn into dinner party of the f—king year?" Eiji demanded incredulously. "And my sister? Why is she coming?" 

Chika simply shrugged and Eiji groaned, rolling his eyes. Kaoru snickered and stood, starting to gather his things into his bookbag. "Well, since this is 'dinner party of the year', I best go get a shower in and some better clothes." 

"Ugh, this is turning into work" Eiji complained, rising weakly as well. "Kay, so we're going to convene at the ferry in thirty." 

They all agreed and Kaoru wondered himself how this turned into super hang out. He definitely could've done without Matt's presence but...he was just left wondering what 'had changed'. It was fine if her feelings for Matt had changed being the reason she couldn't fathom a 'treehouse' with him but he knew it was something a lot deeper than that. Seemed like she didn't want a treehouse with anyone. 

Smoothing his hair back in the mirror, deciding on a simple white button up shirt and khakis with a black blazer, he quickly made his way down the steps. Figured he was running late but thirty minutes wasn't really much time anyway... 

When Kaoru arrived at the ferry, he looked around for the rest of the group. Ha, first one here. Perfect. 

"Kaoru." 

Or not. He sighed, looking over his shoulder when he heard Chika's voice. "Darn, I thought I wo..." 

It wasn't like Chika was a girl or anything. Well, except when she was wearing a bikini, then she was definitely a girl. She wasn't known for things like skirts or dressing up. Alas, there were those insular moments such as now. Her hair was a little wavy and she was wearing a strapless black dress that reached just a little above her knees asymetrically, a sequined flower around the bust. Breathless for a moment, in the back of his head he couldn't help wonder...who was she dressed up for? 

Nonetheless, she came to his side and took his arm. "I think we tied." 

Unable to fight his blush, he tilted his head down to his chest and smiled shyly. "A-ah, yea." 

About to say something, she suddenly smiled too. God, she was so pretty. He gazed after her as she released his arm and walked forward toward... 

He actually had to snicker at Eiji who was dressed rather sharply. He looked like he was annoyed by it, dressed in black slacks and a gray shirt, his tie haphazardly done. Chika wandered over, starting to fix it. "Aren't we handsome? What's wrong with you?" 

Eiji was literally one of the few people that Chika heckled. The blue haired gentleman glowered a little at her but remarked, "And you look like a chick. What's up with that?" 

Chika apparently pinched his nipples as Eiji jolted. "Bitch, I'm sensitive!" 

" _Hardly._ " 

Leonel skittered up last, panting, wearing a green dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, his hair pulled back. "S-sorry, I got caught up in a crowd..." 

"How's it feel that Leonel's prettier than you, Chika?" Eiji questioned rather randomly, hugging her waist. 

"Leo's always been pretty" she agreed at ease. 

The fellow in question flustered, horrified, "N-not at all!" 

Kaoru smirked and was prepared to say something but Chika suddenly waved. Ugh, seeing as the group was complete in his sight, it had to have been Matt. Sure enough, he skittered up, wearing a slouchy navy turtleneck and some black jeans. "Sorry, I'm glad you told me it was a little fancier than usual but uh, fancy's not in my closet." 

"Tell me about it. I'm surprised this shirt and tie exist" grunted Eiji. 

Matt looked to Chika, his greenish eyes widening. Damn it. "Oh, you look nice, Chika." 

"Thanks." 

...Damn it, he didn't say anything! Irritated with himself, trying to think of some way to amend this, instead the group made their way onto the ferry. Ugh, he was so...slow. 

"I've never actually had pho before" Matt remarked when they were docking. 

"Dude, missing out!" declared Eiji. 

Chika nodded, the group making their way off the ship. "It's really good. But if you don't see anything you like they have other things to choose from." 

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a cutesy 'bonsoir!'. Kaoru glanced around and wasn't ultimately surprised to find a blonde girl waving from the window of a limo. Matt naturally was the most confused out of all of them. He didn't know Hideyoshi Mark wouldn't let his precious baby girls be caught dead walking anywhere. 

"Come on! We have reservations!" Hideyoshi Lia called. 

"Eh? We're riding in a limo?" Matt echoed, shocked. 

Much to Kaoru's chagrin, Chika took Matt's arm, guiding him as she nodded. "Grandpa is disparaging of public transportation." 

It was a tricked out limo, probably specially...Lia's. Shinji was already inside with Antoinette and... 

"What in the hell, man? Where are all these people coming from?" demanded Eiji. 

Shinji looked rather aggravated, on either arm the twin daughters of Ray and Julia Pennington, friends of their parents. Sera and Serena Pennington were the spitting image of their father with purple hair and blue eyes. They maintained that typical twin stereotype of one being totally outgoing and the other being a recluse. Alas, if they had one thing they mutually agreed on, it was that they loved their Shinji. Shinji never seemed quite as thrilled. "Got me." 

Serena smiled widely, "We thought it'd be fun!" 

Lia clasped her hands, "I think it's great we got so many people together on such short notice!" 

Matt smiled awkwardly. Well, it probably was a little crazy in the scheme of things. Limos weren't exactly for trips to restaurants for soup. Lia, her long blonde hair pulled into an elaborate bun, wearing a pretty blue sundress, smiled as well. "And I don't think I've had the pleasure." 

"Oh, this is Matt. He's a friend from when we lived in Castanet. Matt, this is my Aunt Lia" Chika introduced. 

"Oh, uh, it's a pleasure to meet you" Matt responded, a puzzled look still on his face. 

Shinji suddenly snickered. "Yea, she's like...a year and a half older than I am so Chika is older than our Aunt." 

Lia giggled, "I guess that is odd." 

"Is it?" pondered Chika. 

"Typically" Leonel replied with a laugh. 

Lia's attention turned and she grasped Leonel's hands. "How have you been, Leo? It's been a few months!" 

"O-oh, uh--" 

"Don't you have a life?" Eiji questioned Antoinette suddenly, his eyes narrowing at her, "I mean, I wouldn't be shocked if you don't have friends but jeez." 

She kicked him hard with her spiked heel in the knee and he recoiled, glaring, "I should've smothered you when you were small." 

"Then daddy would've set you on fire" she said sweetly. 

"Wouldn't be the first time!" 

Kaoru squinted a bit and Chika smirked, "I sincerely doubt that your dad set you on fire, Eiji." 

Antoinette rolled her eyes around, "There was a...sweater incident." 

"We don't talk about it" Eiji said mock-warmly. 

Matt stared, wide-eyed, as Chika just gazed at Eiji blankly. Kaoru cleared his throat and glanced out the window. "Okay. Well, that's dinner conversation for later." 

"Yea" snickered Antoinette. 

Shinji squirmed a bit before leering towards Chika. "Oh yea, grandpa said he wanted to see you soon, Chika. Something about it's been 'ages'." 

"Ages? I swear I saw him last week" she frowned. 

"That can mean a litany of things." 

Chika crossed her arms in thought as they arrived not much later. The restaurant was pretty fancy in the scheme of things, fountains outside and a massive garden in the center. Matt looked around slowly before smiling nervously. "Uh, dunno if I can afford this..." 

"Oh, the prices are about on par with the burgers unless you get a massive bowl" Leonel explained, a little flushed as Lia held his arm. 

Kaoru would have probably been pissed if Chika hung off Matt like that but for whatever reason she was having some conversation with Eiji they couldn't discern. Oh well, that was better in his book than what he was fearing. 

All the same, Matt actually pulled the chair out for her to sit next to him. Effin' A. Kaoru quickly took the other side, stretching his arm across the back of her chair. Matt clearly noticed, his brows furrowing a bit and his eyes narrowing. Yep, this was going to get crazy. 

"So how about it, nii-san? In a few months you get to see me _everyday_ " Antoinette smiled, sipping the complimentary glass of water. 

"Oh, don't overwhelm me with glee, darling imouto." 

Chika looked through the wine list, commenting, "It'll be fun. Where are you staying again?" 

"Ugh, papa wants me to stay in the dorms" Antoinette rolled her eyes, "Something about I'll get into less trouble that way." 

Eiji scoffed, "I sincerely doubt it. I hope he doesn't expect me to babysit you all day either." 

"I don't need you to babysit me." 

"The dorms are nice though" Chika nodded, glancing to Kaoru, "Should we get wine?" 

"Considering half of our company is underage, probably not." 

Eiji threw his hands up, "And you get in the way of drinking too!" 

Antoinette leered, "I'm old enough to drink, _lush_." 

"No you're not." 

"Most certainly am. Eighteen, remember?" 

Eiji just stared at her skeptically and Antoinette glared. "Prick, you don't even know how old I am? You fail at everything, asshole." 

"Who are you again?" 

Kaoru smirked and shook his head, "I guess we can order individual drinks." 

Serena pouted, "Aww, but we could get away with a bottle of wine..." 

"Wine's nasty anyway" Shinji remarked simply, looking towards Sera randomly for a moment. "You okay? You're quiet even for you." 

"Huh? O-oh, I'm fine" she quickly smiled. 

Ah, yet another love triangle, Kaoru observed. It was one of those things Chika chose to be observant about, citing that her 'Shi-chan' was 'sort of okay' with Serena while the girl was utterly infatuated with him but that Shinji himself was more into Sera. Love was a complicated matter, certainly, he thought as Chika chattered with Matt. Leonel was pretty much completely engaged with Lia who was gushing to him about some art thing her father and her saw recently. Looking to Antoinette, finding the girl was staring at him, he smiled some. "Anyway, you looking forward to studying fashion at our school?" 

"Oh, yea. I heard it was pretty tough but I've been assured I should fit right in." 

"Definitely. The art students are a different bunch but they're all super creative. I've met a few and of course Leonel's in the program..." 

What could be said about Nemoto Antoinette? He remembered some of the details of her birth despite only being three at the time and his father's and Uncle Chihaya's own absent ponderances. She was, naturally, unexpected. Their dad Juro had been appalled like it was entirely unfeasible that their mother Enju could get pregnant again. She swore on 'all that was holy' she was getting fixed after they had their second child. His dad mused that Juro was the 'grouchiest jerk ever' during the whole pregnancy, annoyed with their extra addition. 

Of course, according to Chihaya, he changed into a possessed being known as 'a daddy that loved his daughter or something'. Their whole parent grouping was utterly mystified, including Enju herself, when he was completely enraptured with the girl they named Antoinette. 'It was weird when I got all paternal and stuff with Scuttle but him getting all cutesy baby talk is akin to some kind of natural disaster'. 

Antoinette was never a Chika, she never hung with them like that but he saw enough of her where he knew her fairly well. There was always something about her he could never put his finger on though. 

A prettily dressed waitress finally came over and took their order. He absently eyeballed Chika after, a little surprised to find she had put on a tiny bit of make up. Pursing his lips as she seemed to forget he existed, he concluded it was for Matt. 

Antoinette frowned towards her for a moment before standing, "Hey Chika, come to the restroom with me." 

Somehow Kaoru never thought of that girly type thing with Chika but she nodded and picked up the clutch she had before disappearing through the restaurant with Antoinette. Lia looked up at this much from her deep conversation with Leonel and her green eyes closed ever so slightly. Odd? And even odder when Chika returned rather sullen and Antoinette seemed perturbed. 

Now...what precisely was going on? Matt asked if she was okay and she assured him she was 'peachy', a sentiment very remnant of her father in Kaoru's sight as it was short and snappy and clearly completely untrue. 

Okay. Was Matt the only thing he needed to be worried about? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Your husband wants me to figure out what's wrong with you." 

Hideyoshi Chika was sipping her third Tequila Sunrise. After dinner someone suggested they go to this club and while she wasn't much of a club person, she didn't see a real reason to disagree. Everyone seemed to be having fun so she guessed that was all that mattered. Matt was chatting with one of his old friends from Castanet that happened to be working there and Kaoru was drinking at the bar while everyone else was dancing. Or so she thought. Eiji had posed this question. She really wasn't sure what he meant. 

"My husband?" 

"Eh, don't sweat the details, princess" he droned, drinking what looked like a Blue Motorcycle. "You've been acting funny, even for _you,_ since my sister dragged you off." 

Chika shrugged, finishing her glass and setting it on a nearby table. "Doesn't matter." 

Eiji rolled his eyes and she slumped a bit into his chest. She wasn't sure why she drank anything, it wasn't like she wanted that. He wrapped his arm around her waist and cocked a brow. "You wasted there, pal?" 

"No" she groaned, hugging his neck for support, "Dance with me...I haven't danced in a while." 

"Uh, yea, maybe Kaoru...or Matt are more suited for this" he drawled, looking up. 

Chika sighed airily, pressing her face to his neck, "No, you're fine..." 

Eiji used to get called 'akuma' too, she somehow remembered, when they were in school because he had red eyes as well. He glanced at her and swerved his hips a little against her. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?" 

"I don't wanna talk about it." 

"That's a lot more information than I expected" he said dryly. "Is it Matt? You getting all into your feelings for him again? Treehouses? Buying babies?" 

Her nose wrinkled, mumbling, "When we went to Toucan Island, I thought of those things. I remembered having fun again...but that just can't happen anymore." 

"What?" Eiji demanded, "Are you saying you don't have fun anymore? That's kind of harsh, sheesh. Sorry we're not a barrel of monkeys." 

"Of course I have fun with you guys" she murmured sleepily, "But that's different. Everything's different." 

"Yea, you're wasted. Oi, thank God. Matt, cut in." 

Chika opened her eyes some. Matt had been semi-nearby, his friend having returned to work apparently. The Castanetian looked startled before glancing back towards the bar and shrugging awkwardly. "Uh, sure?" 

She unraveled herself from around Eiji who quickly escaped back to the bar. Eiji was shy like that, she recalled. Matt smiled awkwardly as she crushed against him instead. "So yea, uh, hi." 

"Hiya." 

He crossed his arms at the small of her back, seeming rather relucant to rest his hands anywhere. "This is my first time in a club like this. Of course we didn't really have anything like this on the island..." 

Chika nodded some, "We never really went to clubs either. This is more a Shinji and Lia thing." 

"Mm...well, I did want to say 'thank you' for including me in all these things" he said, swaying with her, "I mean, the other group, they were just kind of involved with me for their own purposes. You've...always been a rather good friend." 

Hugging his neck tighter, she smiled, feeling the fatigue starting to get to her. "No. I think I must be a pretty awful person somehow." 

"Eh? Don't be silly" Matt scowled, "I mean, you're a little...eccentric but you've never been awful. What would make you say that?" 

"...Everything" she whispered. "You'd tell me if I did something wrong, right? You wouldn't just leave, would you?" 

Matt's brows furrowed before he smiled. "Of course. But you know, it's been a long night. Maybe we should call it." 

"Mmkay." 

The rest of the evening seemed like a bit of a mysterious blur, the liquor in her system affecting everything on that level she'd always hated. She might've been trying to make sure Shinji made it home safely but the next day she woke in her old bedroom. Squinting, rubbing her forehead as she sat up in her bed, she looked around at the golden sunlight streaming through the windows. It annoyed her. 

Chika staggered out of bed, going through her dressers to find a pair of jersey shorts and a simple tee to replace the dress from last night. Fairly comfortable, she grabbed her phone from the purse and wandered down the steps. 

Somehow she managed to wake in time for breakfast, her mama serving pancakes as her dad sat at the table drinking coffee. Shinji was in his high school uniform, seeming pretty exhausted as he drank a cup as well. When she was noticed, her dad leered deeply at her. "Hey there, my rather drunken child. You hungover?" 

"Not really" she blinked. 

"Well, that's a shock." 

Her mama tapped him chidingly, setting a plate in an empty spot for her. "You were acting strangely last night, baby doll. We were worried so that's why we kept you here. Hopefully you're not going to be too late for classes." 

"I have afternoon classes today so it's fine" she assured, settling in her place. "How was I acting strangely?" 

"You seemed very convinced something was wrong with you" Rosa frowned, sitting at the table, "Is something bothering you, sweetie? You know you can tell us." 

Chika shook her head, taking the pitcher of maple syrup, "I'm fine." 

"Well, you were freaking out the others so you should probably drop them a 'I'm Chika sane' text as soon as possible" Shinji added, "You're lucky grandpa didn't take you home with him. He was demanding who let his precious grandbaby get drunk when he came out looking for Lia." 

"Grandpa Mark was there?" 

Shinji nodded and Chika considered the fact her and Leonel were together all night. It seemed like something that would be an issue with her grandpa for some reason, recalling what Eiji had said. "Did he do anything? Since s—t changes when you start banging a man's daughter." 

Her father looked up sharply, his mouth full of pancakes, staring at her with this absolutely shocked expression as Shinji smirked, raising a brow. "Uh, phrasing?" 

"What _the f—k are you talking about_?" Chihaya demanded loudly when he managed to swallow. 

"That's what Eiji said" she informed. 

"And _why_ was that a topic of conversation?" 

Picking up the pitcher of OJ, Chika blinked, "Lia likes Leo but Leo said grandpa scared him and I thought it was fine since grandpa liked him for the art he did for him but Eiji said--" 

Chihaya swiftly held up his hand, cringing, "No, I don't need to hear what Eiji said again." 

"Is it true?" she asked. 

" _You_ have no reason to have to know that" Chihaya glared deeply. 

"Oh." 

Rosa smirked at her husband, her eyes narrowing, "Now Chiyo, maybe Chika has someone she likes." 

Chihaya seemed appalled. "Do you, Chika? Is there someone I need to know about?" 

"No." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"So when did 'see what's up with Chika' turn into 'let her grind with Matt'?"_

_Shomura Kaoru glared deeply as Eiji almost sprinted towards him. Yea, it was a little weird watching them get all snuggly so he imagined that was even weirder for Eiji. But still, giving her to his damn enemy?_

_"Well, want the honest truth?"_

_"What?"_

_"I was getting a little turned on."_

_Kaoru leered, "What happened to her just being your 'bacon cook'?"_

_"I mean, she was wearing a dress and I recalled she had a vagina. Sue me" Eiji shrugged, signaling the bartender for another drink._

_Not sure whether to punch Eiji in the face or not, the blue haired fellow shook his head. "She was being weird too. Something about not having fun anymore and things being different."_

_This caught Kaoru's attention. "Not having fun?"_

_"She said she has fun with us and she had fun with Matt but remembering having fun with Matt must'a reminded her she can't have fun for whatever reason. She's wasted."_

_Kaoru swallowed that before whispering, "You...you think she still remembers what happened in high school?"_

_"Yea, Kaoru, as bad as Chika's memory is, I doubt she'll forget that."_

_...Why, after five years, would she not let him apologize for that? If she was still this upset about it, she had to know it...it was a ridiculous mistake. If he could take it back he'd take it back a thousand times over._

_But then, what was so different?_

"This is more difficult than I recall." 

Ishiguro Matt laughed, lying on his back and staring at the clouds overhead. "Fishing is not for the weak of heart, Chika. It requires a whole lot of patience." 

Hideyoshi Chika scowled ever so slightly, holding a fishing rod. It was impromptu as hell. Friday came and he suggested they catch even fresher fish for tonight since both their classes were canceled for the day. She agreed and they went to a calmer portion of the sea and had been here for hours. As it were, they were going to be eating very lightly tonight or definitely buying their food as usual. 

"There must've been more fish in Castanet" she concluded after a few more minutes. 

"Possibly" he snickered, sitting up on his palms. "We did catch a lot of fish in less time, huh?" 

She nodded solemnly before sighing. Matt smiled wistfully, tilting his head, "Guess it was kind of a stupid idea anyway." 

Chika shook her head, "I don't think it's stupid. Our luck is poor." 

"You know, it was always hard to get most of my friends to fish with me. Said it was too 'effin' slow' for their blood. Why I kind of gave it up, I guess, and took up surfing. I mean, I fished with Uncle Ozzy and Cousin Paolo, but still." 

"I find it relaxing" Chika frowned, "...Of course, it's more relaxing when we catch things." 

"That is certainly true" he grinned at that and buried his toes a bit more in the sand. "Hey, Chika?" 

She looked to him and he cleared his throat, "Uh, I know it's better when we're together with everyone but, um, if you're free tomorrow, I was thinking we could have dinner." 

Chika gazed at him and he quickly flustered, "N-not like a date or anything. Just us talking and stuff." 

"That sounds fine." 

Matt breathed out before smiling again, "Great. I'll make something and we can watch the old Spider Man cartoon we obsessed over." 

Chika stared before smiling as well, still such a rarity. "That show was stupid." 

"Stupidly awesome?" 

"Ninja Turtles and X-Men too?" 

"Sure, let's have a cartoon marathon" he chuckled, "Sounds fun." 

"...Yea." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shomura Madeline frowned at her little brother as he moped, lying around on the deck. Looking over her shoulder at her mother, Shomura Katie, she cocked a brow for an answer. The woman smirked, rolling her eyes as she was preparing dinner. "Chika." 

"Of course..." 

Her little brother made it so complicated, she thought with a sigh. She knew from life that nothing ever went anywhere pussy-footing around like he did. If he wanted Chika then he needed to let her know. Katie peeled a potato, shaking her head, "Remember that little boy Kaoru despised when he was little?" 

"Mm, Matt or something?" Madeline questioned, sitting on the stool near the island. 

"Yea. Apparently Chika agreed to have dinner and cartoon night with him so your brother's all up in arms and grouchy" Katie sighed, "He's like your father, you know? Downright wuss sometimes and he just overreacts." 

Madeline grinned a little, "He might not be overreacting, mom. That could be Chika's boyfriend if he keeps messing around like he's done for the last _eight years_. Would you wait for a man for eight years?" 

"God, no" Katie groaned, "...Of course, I'd have pursued the man by now if I were interested." 

"Chika's kind of an advanced case. I don't think you can pressure her to pursue anything, really, unless it's meeting her direct interests. Relationships don't seem to be one of them." 

Katie laughed with a sigh, "True. She's definitely her father's daughter..." 

"Who?" 

Madeline looked up as her father made his way into the kitchen, still wearing the black apron from Yume, seeming groggy. "Oh, Kaoru's moping over Chika hanging with other boys again." 

Shomura Carl pouted, kissing his wife's cheek sweetly as he started to remove his apron. "I'd be pretty mopey too!" 

"Yea, we agreed on that" snickered Katie, poking his nose, "He needs to be a lot more proactive if he wants the girl, Carl. Even you figured out _that_ much." 

Carl flustered but smiled a little, "Yea...can't say I blame him for fearing rejection though." 

"Even if Chika did reject him, it's probably because they've been friends for so long" Madeline remarked, "I mean, it gets a little weird. Like...I guess if Uncle Chihaya was a girl and you were in love with him, dad." 

The man cringed and shook his head, "It'd be horrifying." 

"Exactly. I'd think it'd be more of a sibling relationship but he has feelings and it'd still make sense if she doesn't." 

Katie frowned at that, looking at her son as he lied miserably on a chaise. "No, I think there's something there. What exactly I can't say but it's up to him to pursue it. If not, Chika has every right to have dinner with Matt or anyone she so pleases. Love's not a game for the procrastinator." 

Carl frowned as well, glancing to Kaoru before sighing. "Love's complicated." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika yawned, squinting as she turned over in her bed. Glancing at her clock in the twilight, she found it was four in the morning and for some reason someone had rung her doorbell. 

She staggered out of bed, puzzled, scratching her collarbone. She'd just gone to bed, having finished cartoon night with Matt around two. He'd walked her home and though she offered for him to stay over he refused, saying he had class early and didn't want to disturb her. 

Unfortunately not the case for everyone, she thought rather grouchily. She had few pet peeves but one of them was getting into a deep sleep and being woken up. Opening the door, her eyes narrowed when none other than Kaoru was there. 

"Do you know what time it is?" 

"Wait, don't get cranky" he held up a hand, looking down briefly before taking a breath, “I...was out and I was hoping you'd let me stay over. I'm quite frankly a little drunk.” 

Chika's brows furrowed, noting that his face was indeed red and he was wobbly. Nodding slowly, she allowed him in, closing the door behind him. Kaoru almost teetered over taking off his shoes but managed the task. “So how was your date?” 

“Date?” 

He gave her a look, his blue eyes narrowing as he dropped onto the couch, “Yea, your 'cartoon date' with Matt.” 

“It was good. He made sashimi and we watched Spiderman.” 

“So you admit it was a date!” 

Chika wandered back towards her bedroom, exhausted. “Are you sleeping on the couch or are you coming to bed?” 

He followed her, leering as she fell face forward into her pillow, pulling her blanket up. “You didn't answer me.” 

“Will you _shut up_? I was _asleep_.” 

Kaoru huffed, stripping his shirt and crawling into bed. “Chika.” 

“Kaoru, I will kill you, I'm sleepy.” 

“You're been evasive again! What's going on with you being all evasive?” 

Chika didn't listen. He might've been asking something important but nothing was important when she was asleep and it was four am. “Go to sleep, Kaoru.” 

The dense or drunk or whatever he was man went on and on. Turning over and sitting up, crossing her legs, she rubbed her eyes. He pursed his lips, seeming cross. Staring at each other for a moment, Chika reached behind her to retrieve her pillow...before pummeling Kaoru in the head with it. 

“AH! Okay, okay, I'll be quiet!” he conceded, falling backward as she went to town, flailing. 

She inhaled sharply, shaking her head and throwing down her pillow, resting her ear against it. Kaoru mumbled, “You've been mean to me in your sleep since we were _babies_.” 

“Then you should be well aware to stop talking.” 

He sighed gravely, turning over and curling into her back. “...Chika?” 

“Kaoru.” 

“Whatever's going on or bothering you, you...you know you can tell me, right?” 

“Kaoru.” 

“Okay, okay! ...But...really, was it a date?” 

Chika opened her eyes wide and looked over her shoulder at him. He gestured a zipper across his lips and relaxed his head on her other pillow, throwing his arm over her hip. She sighed and finally returned to her slumber...a little. 

It was fine. She went to Matt's place around 4 in the afternoon. He'd made sashimi and had some drinks for them. He cranked up Netflix and they started their marathon, watching through each series they discussed. Afterward they even chatted a bit about things. Truthfully she wasn't sure what he was here for, as in what he was studying. He smiled and told her marine biology. Really, it only made sense. 

Matt asked her, sheepish and shy, did she remember how he just kind of kissed her once? As much as she remembered about their childhood together, she really had to dig for that one. All she could remember was them hanging out on Toucan Island and discussing things like marriage. She simply nodded and told him they did a lot of things they didn't understand, didn't they? He'd laughed a little and shrugged. “Yea. I don't regret it though.” 

Regret. It was a fascinating word, regret. She never had to put so much thought into such matters, did she? Regret was outside of her and she could look back on her life without much of it. Was she free of it? No. 

Things had changed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He knew what Kaoru wanted to say. It was all a repeat of their childhood except now they were adults. Now they should have been more reasonable, more sensible and capable of discussing things without resorting to the base tactics of 'or I'll tell my mommy!'. Two adults, two individuals living independently on an island. 

“Just stay away from her.” 

Ishiguro Matt's eyes narrowed at Shomura Kaoru. His class had ended early and Chika had text him about going for one of those awesome burgers again. Getting to the lab, he found that the only one outside was Kaoru. Oh, and he had this little tidbit to give him too. 

...Okay, he'd had girlfriends back on Castanet. It was such a small village he didn't have _many_ but he wasn't inexperienced in relationships. And...fine, so things got a little weird. He got a little weird. Thing was, what other girl was he going to fish and watch cartoons with? They didn't have 'real' history but they had memories now. 

Kaoru asked what his intention was, asking Chika to have dinner with him last night. He told him flat out because he obviously had interest too that he wanted to get serious. That was naturally his answer. 

“It's a free country, Kaoru. If Chika didn't want me around I think she'd let me know” Matt countered. 

Kaoru snarled, “What has she known you again for? Four, five months? You can't just conveniently decide you're interested when you didn't even remember her!” 

“I don't think you get to decide that, Kaoru” Matt remarked, growing annoyed, “Whether I've known her four weeks or four decades, I'm allowed to be just as interested in her as you are. And it's up to _her_ whether she'll have me or not, not _you_.” 

“...You don't _know_ her. Y-you don't know she's grumpy as _hell_ when you wake her up between two to four hours after she goes to sleep. You don't know how she loves orange juleps and strawberry shortcake or-or that she doesn't realize it but she's actually self-conscious about her eyes. You don't know the little things about her, not like I do!” 

Matt shrugged faintly. “...Can't I learn?” 

“You--” 

“Besides, do you _really_ know everything? Is it impossible that there's things you don't know about her? She's not _yours_ , she's not your possession” Matt countered hotly. 

Kaoru glared off to the side, muttering under his breath, “She is mine. She's...she's always been my girl. And I won't give her up without a fight, not to...not to just anyone.” 

“Fair enough. But just know that I'm not going to roll over because you have...history.” 

Silence fell amongst them and he pursed his lips when he heard Eiji laughing somewhere behind them. The challenge had been made. He supposed in a way history was repeating itself. 

Chika was chatting with Eiji and Leonel, the trio making there way up the pathway between other students. Kaoru inhaled sharply and stuffed his hands in his pockets as they got closer. Game on? 

“Hi” Chika greeted. 

“Hey” Matt greeted back normally. There was no need to make this weird. 

“...You _still_ didn't answer my question from last night, Chika.” 

Matt cocked a brow towards Kaoru as he made this remark in lieu of 'hello'. And last night? Chika got home way late as was. Alas, Chika looked very confused. “You asked me something last night?” 

Kaoru groaned, rolling his eyes, “Date?” 

Chika's brow rose and Eiji grunted, “Look, we can play 21 Questions once we get our burgers. Let's go!” 

Leonel groaned, holding his stomach, “Unfortunately I have to agree, I am starving.” 

“Fine” Kaoru muttered. 

Matt was a little frustrated when he seemed to square Chika between himself and Eiji, clearly a very purposeful act. Why? Why did he think he owned and could control what she did like that? He groaned and smiled a little wistfully despite himself as Chika elbowed Eiji hard in the side, saying something he couldn't discern. Probably because she never noticed those things... 

On the ferry ride, she didn't actually pay attention to any of them, turned backwards in the seat and gazing out on the ocean. Kaoru gazed at her, his brows furrowed. Matt could only wonder and that made him feel a little downtrodden. He guessed...Kaoru did know a lot more of her idiosyncrasies. 

They walked up the street toward a place where they'd been going together since high school. They all even greeted a shopkeeper who waved at them and asked they come back so she could give them some taffy. He...was an outsider. 

Was this already lost? Was he in over his head? Reading too much into what could be entirely innocent? 

“Chika!” 

He frowned, looking toward the owner of the voice. Whoever he was, he was forcing his way through the crowd that he was towering over. He had to be about six feet tall and from his voice, he sounded British. Huh, they knew some interesting people, he guessed... 

Looking to Kaoru and the others though, he found they were blank. Blinking, puzzled, he looked to Chika for an answer as did the others. 

Kaoru recoiled, Leonel and Eiji's eyes widening as well. Despite not being as cued in on Chika's perks, he was shocked too. 

She was honestly and sincerely _enraged._

Gritting her teeth, trembling, he was pretty mortified because she was absolutely _livid._ Kaoru gaped a little, “E-eh, Chika? What's up? Who is that?” 

The stranger that was apparently able to elicit such a response from her got closer, seeming worried. “Chika...hey, um--” 

“Don't-don't you ever talk to me again!” she snapped loudly. 

They all were speechless as she ran away up the street in the direction they came. Leonel quickly looked back at _whoever_ this guy was before running after her. “Chika!” 

“Oh dear...” the guy murmured, gazing after her. 

Kaoru stared at him, his gaze unwavering as if he were trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Matt realized that Chika showed emotion but it was never quite that...human. And this was the man that caused it. 

...New challenger? 


	41. Otome Interlude, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smutty stuff in there and also I attempted slang...very bizarre. Enjoy!

"Ah, pardon!" 

  
Hideyoshi Chika wandered through the streets she'd never bothered to contend with. Usually it was because she got lost and needed someone to help her find her way. Nowadays she had plenty of time to find her way back. 

  
"Please, I just need someone that knows a smidgen of English. I'm lost!" 

She paused long enough to cast a glance at the person in question who was calling to busy workers on the stretch of restaurants and businesses. He was holding a map in one hand and a slip of paper in the other, looking rather perturbed. No one seemed to be offering him any assistance, just glancing at him because he was actually rather tall. Chika knew he wasn't from around here. It was rare to find people taller than she was in this area... 

She couldn't help him. She barely knew where she was right now. Hopefully someone would assist him, she couldn't be the only person that knew English. 

Alas, on that day, when she found herself wandering and ending up passing him again, she figured it wouldn't hurt. Nothing but time to kill. 

"What are you trying to find?" she asked, approaching him. 

When he looked up, having seated himself, defeated, on the bench, Chika was slightly taken aback. He really was one of the most European not Asian guys she'd seen in a long time. The stranger's green eyes lit up and he looked hopeful. "You know a bit of English?" 

"I'm fluent...in American English." He was British. She'd never met someone with an actual British accent. 

"Gracious, at this point English is English" he declared, delighted. 

He stood and she frowned when he gazed down at her a bit, seeming perplexed. "Is something the matter?" 

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing" he waved a hand before showing her the map. He may as well have shown her something written in hieroglyphics. "I am in dire need of finding this pub. My notes say it's in an alley between a 'right good ramen stand' and an 'old dodgy French restaurant' with a beautiful water fountain." 

It was rare. So rare it in fact caught her off guard. Looking up, wide-eyed, she remarked: "I know where that is." 

"Blow me! You're an absolute savior, these are the worst instructions I have ever received in my existence." 

Chika wasn't sure she'd heard 'blow me' outside of her father yelling at his friends while playing Bion, especially in such a context. She'd heard British slang was a trifle different. Leading him up the street, knowing the 'old dodgy restaurant' from her own father's complaints and the ramen stand as a favorite of Eiji's and the fountain as the hang out for eating said ramen, she finally noticed the alley way.   
  


The man gasped as he darted into the slightly narrow cavern. Chika had never noticed it. There was steps going down to a rather dated looking door. It was almost like they'd exited Japan and slipped into the background of an RPG. He patted his pockets and pulled out a key, pushing the entry open and walking inside. For whatever reason, she followed. 

"Oh. It's just like father wrote..." 

There were boxes and boxes near the door, the entire inside covered in dust ridden sheets. If it was a pub at one point, it certainly wasn't now. The stranger was ecstatic. "Oh, just a little dusting. It'll be a doddle, especially when the others get here." 

Not sure what he was talking about, she was prepared to just leave since she accomplished her mission. Alas, he turned to her, a rather wide smile on his face. He really couldn't have been that old, he had a bit of a young face. "Thank you graciously. I would've never noticed. Perhaps I was a bit nervous being here on my own, I've never been to Japan and no one here seemed to know English as I was assured. Or perhaps their right busy at the moment, I am sure it's the height of rush hour right now. Ah! I'm yakking. Again, thank you. What's your name?" 

"Hideyoshi Chika. Or, Chika Hideyoshi." 

He tilted his head, "Oh, yes, um, Hideyoshi...san? Yes, yes, Hideyoshi-san, I am in your debt. Perhaps I can offer you some of this delicious ramen for your troubles?" 

"It's fine" she shook her head, starting towards the exit, "Have a good evening." 

"Ah, wait!" he called, starting to follow her, "Where I'm from we don't simply let a good deed go to waste. Surely I can offer you something." 

"No." 

"But of course there is! You can come by when I have less of a bodge job cleaning and play billiards and snooker with us." 

That had caught her attention. She'd heard of billiards. "I've never played before." 

"We will be more than pleased to teach you then. It was about all we could do back in the village" he assured. 

"...Alright" she allowed, petting down a pleat in her high school uniform, "I'll come back by one day soon." 

"Excellent! My name is Dirk Middleton. You can just call me ‘Dirk’. All the specifics of honorifics would be troublesome at best.” 

Dirk. “I never cared much for them either. Chika is fine.” 

“If you’re certain” he said, a bit unsure, “Well, I’m sure I’m holding you from a previous obligation with friends or the like.” 

“…No.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You had Cam most convinced the second he could keep Frieda inside.” 

Georgia Ainsworth breathed out, wiping her brow as she gazed around the bottom level of the pub or inn or whatever it had once been. There were several rooms upstairs and though they weren’t anything special to look at, they were nice and she looked forward to decorating hers more. 

She smirked towards Cameron “Cam” Daugherty, the silent fellow petting his white cat, pretending not to be content. They all lived in a small rural village in the west. It was one of those ‘revival’ villages where people wanted to live a simpler less technological and hectic life. Cam was orphaned young and lived in Howard’s inn and restaurant. He was quite fond of cats but Howard was allergic so he wasn’t allowed to keep them. Sure, Cam kept one but he couldn’t keep her with him. 

This was Dirk’s brilliant idea. 

They’d thought he was blooming mad. Going through his father’s old records, Dirk found the man had owned a pleasure business in Japan for whatever reason. He left it to Dirk and when Dirk happened to find that out, he suggested they all move there for a while. They all knew there were deeper reasons behind the need to move for him but, well, while they knew their parents had the best of intentions, they knew there was a bigger world out there. 

Ash and Cheryl Preston appeared from upstairs. Ash readjusted his bowler cap, leering at his barely 17-year-old sister as she was just filing her nails. “Dirk is still barmy for this. Not one of us is fluent in Japanese so we are on our own entirely.” 

Dirk came out of the kitchen, a dirty and dusty mess. Dropping a rag, he grunted, “I am still not _entirely_ sure why you even came, Cheryl, if I may be so bold.” 

“Like I’d let my poor brother come on this daft journey alone” she sighed airily. 

“If that’s your sentiments, I would appreciate it if you started to do a little cleaning” Ash pressed a bit with a snort, “Mum told me the second you’re too cheeky to send you back so you best earn your keep, dear little sister.” 

Cheryl pouted and grumbled, heading towards Georgia to get a broom to sweep. Cam resumed his task of replacing all the light bulbs in the overhead lamps, carefully climbing a ladder. “She brings up a good point. We don’t know a spot of Japanese.” 

“I’ve picked up some” Dirk assured, taking a seat briefly. He’d been up since the sun rose cleaning the rest of the house after spending most of yesterday cleaning the rooms to accommodate his arriving flatmates. “I was under the impression English was more of a lingua franca than it is here though. I swear I’d still be roaming the streets trying to find this place if I hadn’t met this high school girl yesterday. An actual school girl!” 

Ash grinned, “Already chatting them up, Dirk? I’m most impressed!” 

“Nothing like that” Dirk rolled his eyes, “She was a bit…dull. Actually, she reminds me of Cam.” 

Cam sulked at him as Georgia laughed, cocking a brow. “A girl Cam, ay? Sounds like trouble. Is she coming back?” 

“I asked her to but I suppose she has no real purpose in doing so.” 

“She cute?” Ash hedged, moving a table together so they could have a makeshift dining room. 

Dirk groaned, rubbing his face, “That’s not really something I want to consider right now. I will say she is the tallest Asian woman I have had the grace to cross yet. She had to be almost 5’9”.” 

“That’s not tall” Cheryl muttered. 

“That’s unusually tall for certain races, Cheryl” Ash reported, “And honestly pretty tall for most women of any race. What’s her name?” 

Dirk had to delve for a moment. “Chika.” 

“What a weird name.” 

Ash gave his sister a look, “Cheryl, this is a different _culture_. Things are going to be a lot different and you can’t go around declaring things like that.” 

Before Dirk could agree, Georgia’s cell phone started to ring. It was one of the few technologies they were allowed to have in the village, fortunately. She stared at it for a moment before looking to him. He knew and just turned away. 

“Know what would be delicious?” Ash changed the subject, “Some shepherd’s pie. Cheryl, to save you from this horrid menial labor, why don’t you go whip some up?” 

“Sure” she shrugged, handing the broom to him before skipping off. 

Georgia sighed, taking off her bandana. “Well, I suppose I best start taking a gander at the shopping situation. I am just unduly pleased that we have a working shower.” 

Dirk’s smile returned, nodding, “I had the plumber come and get that all taken care of before we got here. I knew it would be a right mess.” 

Standing, he stretched, “Well, I best go take a bath before dinner then. It’s looking great though. Once we get the accents up we’ll have a nice place going. Can you believe it? Out on our own?” 

Georgia smiled, “Not at all.” 

Dirk ran off up the stairs. Georgia glanced to Cam as he came down the ladder, picking up Frieda. “I suppose he does need the distraction.” 

Cam nodded in agreement and she sighed, resting her chin in her hand, “Think this girl he met might come back? That might be another distraction worth pursuing.” 

“Female me? Probably not.” 

She winked at him before shrugging. “Anything’s worth it. He’s gone through a lot.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Or so they had believed at the time. 

Cheryl glared darkly as she sat at the table, watching one of the shows they were getting streamed in on the telly. Georgia sat and played cards with Cam and Ash as Dirk occasionally meandered between the kitchen and the billiard slash snooker table. He was sort of chatting with…her. 

Chika Hideyoshi wasn’t what they typically attributed as appearing Asian. She was blonde with red eyes, after all. That and she was monstrously tall considering. Oh, and she was the strangest dullest creature they’d ever met. 

When she randomly came by a few days after they’d just settled in, Dirk introduced her to each of them. Ash, one of the nicest fellows she knew, gushed about how she’d come back with Dirk’s promise to teach her to play snooker. He informed her cheerfully that Cam was the master billiard and snooker player in their entire village. Undefeated, in fact. 

Rather than responding to this news with any normal reaction, she gazed at Cam for a long few uncomfortable moments before nodding once. And yes, it was quite downhill from there. Surely Dirk associated with her as much as she allowed. He showed her the basics of snooker and billiards and a few tricks. Then after that she kept to herself, just kind of hoarding the table. It had been in such a way for bloody four weeks and ultimately it was just grating. It was causing all sorts of aggro amongst Ash, Cheryl, and now her. Cam really just kind of watched her and she at least sort of…spoke to Dirk. 

No, enough was enough. It was ace that she helped Dirk but there was a limit to things and this sort of insanity had gone on weeks too long to be tolerable. It was just some random freeloader that came for a few hours and didn’t acknowledge anyone. They’d all started to dread this time of night just because of her. She didn’t seem like a bad sort, really, just she had to have better things to do. 

When Dirk walked her to the door that night, Georgia had prepared to approach it firmly but calmly. Dirk was a nice gent too and he was never going to turn someone away. Alas, he had to see this was far too unusual to persist as well. 

“Why do you keep letting that freak come in here?!” demanded Cheryl before Georgia could say a word. 

Dirk looked startled, glancing back towards the door before shaking his head. “I mean, she’s just sort of quiet, is all.” 

“Quiet is not her only problem, Dirk” Ash scoffed, “She surely can’t have friends with that sort of attitude and I can certainly see why.” 

“Don’t be so cruel” Dirk chastised, shaking his head as he wandered back in towards the kitchen. 

Cheryl glared, stomping her foot, “Stop letting her come here! She’s-she’s a-a- _menace_!” 

“You’re being ridiculous!” 

Ash shook his head, “I’m very inclined to agree, Dirk. It’s just too wacky for me to tolerate for the hours she’s here. Don’t feel inclined to be hospitable to someone who can’t seem to return the sentiment. Don’t you agree, Georgia?” 

Dirk raised a brow towards her and she grimaced with a sigh. “I concur, Dirk.” 

Cam was settled on the couch they’d secured, stroking Frieda’s back as the animal purred contently. True to Cam form he said absolutely nothing so Dirk groaned heavily. “You’re all doing wonders for human relations--” 

“Or lack thereof” muttered Ash. 

“Fine. Fine, I’ll tell her she’s no longer welcome here then after I told her she’s welcome here. Thanks tremendously for the task, you lot” he uttered sarcastically. 

“It’s your fault anyway!” Cheryl proclaimed. “Don’t go inviting people you just find gallivanting on the street and maybe you wouldn’t be in this predicament!” 

Dirk’s green eyes narrowed a bit and Ash waved a hand. “It’ll be fine, Dirk. I’m sure she won’t care a spot. She doesn’t seem to care a lick about what any of us do so what does it truly matter?” 

“…Yea” he uttered, “Sorry if I’m just not in a hurry to make someone the odd one out.” 

Georgia winced and waved both of her hands quickly, “You needn’t worry about that, Dirk. She essentially did that to herself.” 

Dirk didn’t respond, just kind of quiet before wandering off. Georgia sighed and wondered if they were just putting him in a bad place because they were just a little too judgmental. But they’d tried to be sociable with her and she had no interest. That was just too dodgy for her taste. Of course it went against Dirk’s nature but, well, he was the lucky one she acknowledged so he got the honor. Too bad the first relationship in a new land just went so badly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He’d gone over his story all day after he was given the task and he was no less irritated that he was given the abominable deed. Fine, she was weird. She spoke to him enough that he felt he was being accredited with being a human. The others weren’t really that lucky and he knew that was grating and frankly pretty rude. But still, they were just a random load of Brits and that she did speak to him denoted that perhaps she thought only he’d be present for their deal. Maybe she just wasn’t expecting the others… 

Cam was playing pool with Ash when she walked in, still wearing her school uniform. Despite prepping himself all day, the dread dredged itself in his form and he froze. Cheryl leered at him expectantly and that wasn’t helping a bit. Why didn’t she do it? She was outspoken and rude enough for this sort of thing! 

Chika settled her bag by the door as she always did, also taking off her shoes which wasn’t a tradition they partook in but…about to choke on his own horror, he dragged himself over towards her. “H-hiya, Chika.” 

“Hello, Dirk” she greeted with a slight bow. 

Prepared to blurt out they needed to talk, in the plot twist of the century, she walked towards…Cam? Ash cocked a brow as she stared at him with what seemed to be her typical deadpan expression. “I think I’m prepared to challenge you.” 

Cheryl glowered as everyone else was very confused. What? Cam crossed his arms and what might have been another shocker actually responded: “What do you mean?” 

“Well, it was said that you were a master billiard and snooker player. My papa says you should never challenge a master player to a game unless you’re prepared to give them an adequate game or it’s insulting so I trained.” 

…Eh? That’s what she was doing? Dirk’s eyes widened and Ash glanced towards Cam who’d fallen silent. “Well now, I don’t suppose I ever quite thought of it that way. No one certainly ever provided you a challenge.” 

“I know I can’t defeat you” she assured, “But hopefully I can at least hold my own.” 

Georgia seemed very visibly puzzled and Cheryl just looked annoyed with the whole thing. “Dirk, didn’t you have something you needed--” 

Cam suddenly held up a hand, silencing her. “I’ll accept your challenge.” 

Well, this took a turn for weird. Georgia glanced between Ash who suddenly seemed rather amused and Cheryl whom looked far from it. “Uh, I’ll make us some pizza then. Cheryl dear, come help me.” 

Shuffling her off before she blew a fuse, Dirk had to say this was the strangest girl he’d ever met as she grabbed a cue to begin this tournament of sorts. Certainly wasn’t what he was expecting upon coming here. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Dirk promised, that arse!” 

“Stop being so cross” chastised Georgia, smiling as she started taking the cooked pies out of the oven. “Cam actually stepped in so you know it was serious.” 

“Ugh!” 

It’d been going on for about an hour, about as long as Georgia had been attempting to calm the enraged Cheryl. None of the guys had come in to complain and she was pretty sure she heard some laughter over the duration of time. Well, it was very odd, her reasoning, but at least she’d spoken to someone other than Dirk. 

The male in question wandered in with a smirk suddenly, going towards the fridge for beer apparently. “Ladies.” 

“Dirk,” Cheryl hissed, slamming her palms down, “Why is she still here?” 

Georgia rolled her eyes but Dirk’s smirk grew, pulling three beers out. “You ever seen Cam sweat?” 

Looking up as she ran the pizza cutter across the slices, Georgia almost gawked. “You jest.” 

Dirk shook his head solemnly. Oh, she had to see this. Walking into the living and entertainment area, she found that naturally Cam hadn’t started to perspire but looked really intense. Ash’s chin was rested on the edge and he blinked towards Cam widely. “Struggling there, good sir?” 

“Hush.” 

Chika was sitting on a bar stool, leaning slightly on the cue as Cam wandered around the table as if to work every corner. Georgia smiled a little incredulously. There was almost literally nothing else to do in the village unless it was gardening, riding horses, or billiards. Cam gardened quite a bit and took care of his cat but all his life he played this game. Some teenager had been practicing intensely for four weeks and she was giving him a go? Well, that was interesting. 

Not that the girl had addressed her whatsoever, Georgia figured at this point she wasn’t going anywhere until Cam properly schooled her. “Chika, would you care for a slice of pizza?” 

She tilted her head. Was she against her? Had she offended her somehow? About to question, Chika finally responded. “If it’s not an inconvenience to anyone else eating.” 

Georgia shook her head, “Oh no, no, we have more than enough for everyone. I’ll start serving once the tea is warm.” 

Chika blinked, frowning momentarily as she slowly looked around, “…You all drink a lot of tea.” 

Ash laughed, “We’re British, it’s our thing.” 

“I suppose tea is a staple here as well…” she tapped her chin, “Papa and mama tend to drink coffee more though.” 

“Devil’s drink, ay?” snorted Cam, finally making a move. 

Chika seemed perplexed. “Devil’s drink?” 

“Don’t mind him. I’d say there’s nothing better than a good cappuccino on a rainy or snowy day” Ash remarked. 

“I typically drink café au lait.” 

Ash nodded, “Those are good too!” 

Leave it to Ash to forget he wanted her gone. Cheryl glared deeply at him as if he'd betrayed her. Chika stood and meandered around, kneeling occasionally to the level of the table. Cam watched her, unwavering, and Georgia almost had to laugh at how serious they were. Well, they were a lot alike in a way, it seemed. 

Returning with the pizza, giving Cheryl a look when the woman insisted upon giving Chika the smallest slice, Cam held up his hand when she started to ask which piece he may prefer. "...I have this." 

Georgia cocked a brow as he leaned over and did some trick shot only experience assisted and put the last three balls into the pocket. It was the most expression she'd seen on the girl yet, her eyes wide and bewildered. "...Wow." 

"Well, now that _that_ is over--" Cheryl started, her intentions fairly clear. 

"Let's eat" Ash interrupted at ease, "The pizza looks scrumptious, Georgia." 

"Thank you, Ash." 

Chika rose and bowed toward Cam, "Thank you for the game. As I expected I'm not skilled enough." 

"...Well, I would not say that much" Cam remarked some, replacing his cue, "It was a very good game. I would say it's impressive you managed to advance your knowledge of the game in four weeks on your own. But I would also say it's better to play with others." 

Eh? Dirk blinked towards him, swirling his beer bottle, before smiling at her. "Cam is correct, Chika. I'd like to think we're all fairly nice blokes and hopefully we are comfortable enough to speak with." 

"Well, if private practice was enough to put that look on Cam's face I'd say it was worth it" Ash teased, sitting at the table. 

Cam almost looked cross as Chika tilted her head. "I guess it is like an MMO. Kind of useless to play on your own." 

They were blank. MMO? She frowned, "Oh, do you not play video games?" 

"Oh, video games" Ash nodded, "...No. We're lucky we have cell phones." 

"Really?" she asked, doe-eyed. 

Dirk offered her a chair on his corner of the table, clearing his throat. "Our village was a little isolated from anything like that, Chika. Which is why Cam's master snooker and billiard player, it's all he had to do." 

"Not _all_ " he drawled some, sitting on the other corner near her. "There was gardening and...baking." 

Georgia laughed, carrying plates in and passing them around, "And _horse back riding_ , of course. All sorts of hobbies." 

"Hmm, I think I've heard of cities or places like that" she mused, her hands in her lap, "I don't know if I could've done it." 

Dirk smiled, "It's the way we were raised so it seems a little more natural to us, I suppose. We do hope to feature more technology while we're here though. I hear Japan's quite the capital for such things." 

Chika seemed to be deliberating, Cheryl sitting next to her brother with seemingly mounting irritation. Georgia took the seat next to Cam and smiled awkwardly. She was still...peculiar. 

"I'll bring my old console over next time" she finally spoke, "Have you heard of the Wii series?" 

"'Wee' as in a 'wee bit'? Or...'oui' like in French?" Ash echoed. 

"Wii with an 'i'" she nodded, "We have a classic one and it's a lot of fun. You can play tennis and baseball." 

While they hadn't been precisely sure why they couldn't just do those things in real life, they'd just agreed. Georgia still wasn't sure of her status, of course. She did happen to return the next day with this 'Wii'...and she did have to agree there was something very whimsical about bowling at a telly screen. Ash, Dirk, _and_ Cam were quite taken with it actually and Cheryl still refused to have anything to do with the matter. First impressions were her only impression, Georgia presumed. 

Dirk asked after they'd almost dislocated their elbows playing the Wii if now they could get some ramen from the 'right good stand'. Chika had blinked but nodded. He was very excited, saying it was his first bit of Japanese cuisine and she actually smiled. 

Well now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Hideyoshi Chika was leaving school, wondering if she should go to the pub. While she found them all to be fascinating people, part of her wasn't sure if she wasn't wearing out her welcome. Her mother always said there was a limit to things and it wasn't like they were like..._

_She looked up, noticing Shomura Kaoru walking towards where they used to meet up. Maybe she was hopeful but she scurried to his side...or tried to. As soon as he noticed her, he quickened his step. "Kaoru."_

_He never said anything, in fact meeting up with Eiji and Leonel. They walked off, leaving her there to gaze after them. Confused, she glanced over her shoulder towards her only option currently._

_...What had she done wrong?_

Dirk Middleton hummed as he carried groceries back towards the pub. As difficult as it'd been at first trying to figure out what everything was, he was glad he and Georgia were getting the hang of it. Cam was getting there, as was Ash, but Cheryl was just...a little too uncouth and impatient for shopping. 

He paused, startled, when he found Chika sitting outside by the fountain. She was gazing off into space, her bookbag in her lap. After the Cam event, the only one that wanted her gone was Cheryl. Cam had taken quite the liking to her, as had Ash when she made her version of a cafe au lait. 'Mums is just not the same'. Georgia and her didn't talk very often but Chika had rather openly admitted to her that she wasn't used to speaking with women. Of course she didn't suspect it was any different than talking with men but it still felt a little different and she hoped she didn't take it personally. Georgia had actually laughed and waved a hand, saying she rather knew the feeling when she thought about it. 

Him? He thought she was fine. Seemed like there was a blooming lot on her mind though. Wandering closer, he sat beside her and set the bags down. "Chika? Are you alright? You seem awful gutted." 

Her red eyes looked to him solemnly. "Gutted?" 

“Upset.” 

Chika pursed her lips tightly and he gazed at her. “You can tell me. What's the matter?” 

She bowed her head and went into a quiet spell. It'd been about a month and fortnight since they'd met. At first he assumed this was just her not responding but came to realize it was like some sort of ritual forethought she needed prior to speaking. It seemed like a rather smart thing to do sometimes. People often said dilly things without thinking. 

“How long...have you known Cam? Georgia? Ash? Cheryl?” 

Dirk sucked his cheek a moment, “Why...forever, it seems. As long as I can recall anyway. Cheryl, not so much, as she's a bit younger than us but everyone else? Quite a spell.” 

“It's like that with Kaoru. And Leonel and Eiji. I've known them my entire life, I think, and we've always been together. Then I did something.” 

His brows creased, shaking his head, “What did you do?” 

“I don't know.” 

“Then why are you assuming you did something?” 

She plucked at her skirt absently, shrugging her shoulders, “When school started this year they refused to speak to me anymore.” 

“...Just like that?” 

Chika looked at him before nodding, “...Just like that. I must've done something awful and not realized it, Dirk. They don't...even say 'hello' anymore. I don't understand though. Kaoru's...Kaoru's my best friend.” 

Swallowing that, he folded his hands before shaking his head. “If you did something so unforgivable they can't even bother to be polite to you and you truly have no idea what that may be, they ought to tell you. Especially if this lad is your best friend and you've known each other for ages.” 

She gazed off before murmuring, “I don't want you all to get tired of me too. I'm going home.” 

“Don't be silly” Dirk smiled warmly, “I'm more than certain Cam is expecting a good game of billiards with you. And we're more than likely to tell you if you've done something. Our...main issue was resolved well. As I said when we met, feel free to come by whenever you like.” 

Chika seemed uncertain but he patted her shoulder, grabbing his groceries. “Just promise to show us some Japanese things. We've just been holed up in our Britishness except for a random ramen trip a few footsteps away. Let us gallivant with your aid.” 

“Okay.” 

He knew that feeling. Rejection? It was bloody miserable. He could imagine it was more miserable that they wouldn't even tell her what it was she supposedly did. He could really only ponder what that was. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Frieda purred as Chika rubbed her belly, holding the cat in her arms as Cam made the first break. He blinked at her, standing up straight after he'd made his move “...Do you like cats?” 

“They're okay” Chika replied. 

“'Okay'?” 

“My friend has cats. They're just a little more aloof than I'm used to. I have a very personable dog at home. Cats, I'm never sure if they like me.” 

Cam stroked his chin, raising a brow. “I suppose that's true in some sense. I find them to be very loving, alas. Frieda's always seeking my affection.” 

“I suppose it depends on the cat just like it depends on the dog” Chika agreed, “I've met dogs that are not as pleasant as my dog. He's just so dopey and caring so I'm surprised meeting a mean spirited dog.” 

“Ah yes, there were cats in the village that were just cruel beasts. Scratched you at the smallest inclination for giving them treats or ceasing to pet them.” 

“Do you hear this crap?” 

Cheryl Preston leered into the living room, in the kitchen with Georgia, Ash, and Dirk. Dirk was stirring himself a cup of coffee, looking up at her with a marked scowl. “What 'crap'?” 

“Isn't it funny Cam's taking a shine to someone? He's always so...Cam” Ash mused, also making himself a cup. 

“It's ridiculous” snarled Cheryl. 

Georgia groaned, drinking tea, “You needn't be so unforgiving, Cheryl. She's associating with everyone except _you_ because you're being rather bratty.” 

“Indeed” agreed Ash, “She's not a bad lot once you get to speak to her. In fact, she's offered us admission to her grandfather's equestrian club so we can ride horses. Thought we wouldn't have much luck in that when we got here.” 

“I know, I'm delighted!” gushed Georgia. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and Dirk mimicked the gesture, wandering into the other room wordlessly. Well, Cheryl was nothing if not steadfastly immature. Funny thing was Chika was actually younger than she was at sixteen. Tall thing for a sixteen year old. She looked up when he entered, still holding Frieda. “I was thinking that I should help Georgia cook.” 

“Eh? Of course not, dear, you're our guest” Dirk waved a hand, sipping his coffee. 

“Well, I'm continually imposing” Chika remarked, walking towards the kitchen after setting Frieda carefully on the ground, “You cut in with Cam.” 

Cam sulked deeply. “Dirk couldn't play his way out of a paper bag.” 

“Thanks, chum.” 

“I promise we'll resume afterward” she nodded. 

Cam sighed gloomily and Dirk snickered, sitting at the table. After it seemed Chika had situated herself in the kitchen, he blinked flashily at Cam. “You enamored, friend?” 

“Enamored?” echoed Cam, “With Chika?” 

“Yes.” 

Cam scoffed, “Most certainly not. She's more like a little sister that's given me someone to play a decent game of billiards with. And Frieda likes her.” 

Rubbing his chin, Dirk drawled, cocking a brow, “Mm, little sister does sound logical. You really are too similar.” 

“What about you?” 

“Me?” Dirk frowned. 

Cam opened his mouth but Ash meandered out, smirking widely. Dirk frowned, leaning back in the chair. “Don't tell me you're leaving your sister in there to torment poor Chika?” 

“Women talk, my good sir. Cheryl is unforgiving unless you've got a good bout of gossip prepared.” 

“Can't say I imagined Chika and gossip.” 

Ash shrugged, taking a seat with them after grabbing a deck of cards. “Something about some friends of hers. Go fish?” 

“Sure” Dirk replied, “And ah, yes, that.” 

Cam frowned, picking up his cards as Ash divvied them. “She mentioned some friends were ignoring her. I didn't make much of it.” 

“Probably for the best. Seems to be causing her distress” Dirk shook his head. 

After a few hands, Chika and Georgia entered the room with a steaming platter of... “I made teriyaki. Georgia said she's never had it so hopefully you like it.” 

“Oh, we're not picky blokes” Ash assured, putting the cards away. “It smells delicious.” 

Georgia nodded as she carried in a large bowl of rice. “It's amazing you could cook this without burning it, Chika. Rice is difficult.” 

“Yes, usually we have a maker for it but my papa showed me how to make it manually.” 

Cheryl was carrying soda and glasses, absently passing them around the table. Oh, so gossip _was_ enough to calm her jets, huh? Dirk fought a snort as they all started dishing out the new meal. 

“By goodness, it's amazing” Ash gushed, munching on the chicken. 

Dirk nodded in sincere agreement. “It is scrumptious.” 

“Thank you.” 

She took very little in the scheme of things and though Dirk wanted to ask 'why', she finished at ease and stood, “My papa's actually calling me home. We can finish our game after your horseback riding tomorrow, Cam.” 

The fellow just nodded solemnly. Georgia smiled, “Well, thank you for dinner, dear. It is quite good. Even better that I'm not the only one that cooks around this place.” 

“Hey, I cook” Cheryl uttered. 

“When?” demanded Ash. 

Dirk laughed and rose, walking with Chika to the door, “As Georgia said, thank you for dinner. We'll see you tomorrow then.” 

She nodded, tugging on her shoes, “I'll see you all tomorrow.” 

After he saw her out, he walked back to resume his meal. Georgia looked after her before sighing. “She's a nice girl.” 

“I think so” Ash agreed. 

“She's still dim” scoffed Cheryl. 

Dirk leered at her, “I do suppose that's an upgrade but what exactly is she 'dim' about?” 

“Why, the situation with her friends, of course. Anyone can see what's going on except her!” 

Cam took a bit more rice, frowning, “What's going on?” 

Georgia sighed, drinking her soda before shaking her head, “Well...the way she describes her friend and their relationship, I would say he's in love with her.” 

Dirk looked up from his plate. Eh? “Funny way of being in love with someone, I'd say.” 

“They've known each other since they were swaddled” Georgia continued, “So I'm imagining it's of some aggro to the boy in question.” 

Ash frowned at that and Cam cleared his throat, “And I'd presume as they've known each other so long it hasn't occurred to Chika. I'm sure she simply views him as a long time friend and he's gotten infatuated.” 

“Well, that's still no reason to ignore her” Dirk sulked, “It's childish at best.” 

“They are teenagers” Cheryl sighed airily. 

“Look who's talking” Ash snorted loudly. 

Cheryl pouted at him and Cam leaned back, sighing after he finished his meal. “Well, I would like to think we wouldn't be so uncouth.” 

“Indeed” Georgia nodded, “Of course, love is a tender subject, isn't it?” 

So that's how people loved each other, hmm? By hurting one another, that's how? If the prat loved her then how was ignoring her the answer? Naturally this was just by Georgia and Cheryl's deducing but women were often rather insightful on such matters. They'd been a lot more clear headed during his than he was. 

...That...just wasn't how you treated people. A swift and tactless 'good day' and not even a 'hello' crossing each other on the street? She deserved better than that. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Frieda's back arched and she hissed, darting back dramatically. Cam could only stare in wide-eyed horror, the rest of the Britain group in the same boat. Ash gaped for a moment. 

“...Is _that_ one of the horses we're riding?” 

Hideyoshi Chika had come on a Saturday for their horseback riding event. For once she was wearing everyday clothes, just some capris and a hoodie with sneakers. That wasn't quite what the shock was over though. 

“Hmm? Oh, this is my dog.” 

Dirk was unsure of that. Slowly walking over, he gazed at him. “Uh, he's, um...pretty momentous. What's his name?” 

“Russell Bow Wow Rover.” 

A very heavy silence fell over them. After some moments, Ash remarked: “...What?” 

“You can just call him 'Russell'. Russell Bow Wow Rover is what I named him when I was younger.” 

“What a...strong name” Cam remarked. 

Dirk laughed despite himself, holding out his hand, “Well, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lord Rover.” 

Russell sniffed his hand for a second...before standing, resting his fore legs on Dirk's shoulders. Ash's eyes widened and he laughed, “He's a full grown man.” 

“Tell me about it” gushed Dirk, staring right into the dog's face as he rubbed his fur, “I bet you're from a long line of the purest blood, Lord Rover.” 

He wuffled loudly, dropping down and pawing at the ground. Georgia laughed, having been packing their things with Cheryl, walking over to pet the gargantuan dog. “I'm sure he's telling you all about it, Dirk.” 

Cam slowly walked over, seeming squeamish like Frieda. Chika actually seemed concerned, “I hope he didn't frighten poor Frieda too much. He's actually very fond of cats.” 

The cat person cautiously scratched behind Russell's ears before smiling some. “...He is _huge_.” 

Ash grinned, kneeling as he scratched the animal's neck, “I'll say. Hell, if I had him as a child I would've rode him around.” 

“I did” Chika nodded. 

“Oh man, your childhood was ace.” 

Cheryl raised a brow and crossed her arms. “...Are you bringing 'Lord Rover' to ride horses with us?” 

“Well, unfortunately I forgot I promised to take him to the park today so if it's okay, you guys can just take the limo to the center. They're very helpful people so they'll assist you.” 

They gazed at her in bewilderment. “...Limo?” Ash finally asked. “We're...riding in a limo?” 

“Mm hmm. It'll bring you home as well whenever you're ready.” 

Georgia's eyes widened as Cheryl clapped her hands together, “Ace! I've never been in a limo before!” 

Cam scratched his chin, frowning, “Won't it be a tad uncomfortable for us to use your services without you?” 

“Oh, not at all. They're expecting you” Chika assured. 

“Well...if you're sure it's alright...” Georgia remarked, reluctant. 

Chika nodded, closing her eyes, “Whenever you guys are set, the limo's waiting on the main street for you.” 

They all gaped a little and Chika escorted them out. She spoke to the driver in Japanese though assured them he was fluent in English in case they needed anything. Dirk crossed his arms, standing outside of the long vehicle. “Well, you lot have fun then. I know you've missed riding through the countryside.” 

It was finally Chika's turn to be confused. “You're not going?” 

“Eh, horse back riding wasn't really my best of activities...” 

“Well, we'll see you this evening then, dears. Have fun” Georgia waved, closing the door and rolling down the window. 

Cam's eyes narrowed, “But not too much fun.” 

Dirk raised a brow, “Come again?” 

The car started to pull away and the group called their 'good day' as they went up the street. Dirk was puzzled. Looking to Chika, he smiled. “Well, uh, I guess you're off on your doggy date with Lord Rover.” 

“Mm. What were you going to do?” 

“Oh, uh...nothing, really” he laughed shyly. “I didn't make any alternative plans for today. I feel a little daft about it.” 

Chika blinked, “You can come and play Frisbee with Russell and I. I brought a picnic lunch.” 

“I wouldn't want to intrude or anything.” 

“I think Russell is becoming friendly with you so it's fine” she assured, the dog indeed walking circles around him and occasionally standing to get his attention. 

Dirk laughed, petting the beast, “Well, I'm quite honored.” 

Locking up, he made the small venture with her to a rather pretty park. His eyes widened when he saw the pink blossoms falling off the trees. “Are those legitimate cherry blossoms?” 

Chika nodded and he breathed out softly. “They're just as pretty as I'd imagined.” 

“It's nice you came in Spring for them. We don't have many Autumn varieties in the area.” 

“Ah yes, we wanted to avoid coming in gloomy seasons. North West England was particularly rainy this year” he droned, cringing as he remembered. It certainly didn't assist his mood. 

Chika leaned over, unclasping the leash which seemed unneeded as the dog stood loyally by her side. Setting down her lunch box and satchel after stretching out a striped blanket, she reached into the latter and pulled out a Frisbee. She smiled as Russell started to bark, bouncing around with excitement. To his surprise, she handed it to him. “Give it a good throw. He likes when he has to find it.” 

He chuckled and, despite it being some time since he'd last thrown one of these things, got in a good one. Russell wuffled and darted off in bounds after the toy. Dirk laughed, his brows creasing. “Your dog can be an Olympic sprinter, good lord.” 

“Russell is very fast” she nodded. 

Funny considering how big he was. Dirk stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks but was shocked when the dog returned to him with the frisbee. “He likes you.” 

Well, he somehow became Lord Rover's play thing that day, the dog running him down good. After about two hours, Chika went to retrieve some beverages and Russell finally let him sit down. Dirk groaned, lying on his back, glancing at Russell who sat beside him, panting. “You're quite the work out partner, my good dog.” 

He woofed as if agreeing with him. Snickering, Dirk closed his eyes for what felt like a moment...but woke up probably an hour later. He squinted, confused, finding himself leaning against the hottest furriest pillow ever. Looking over his shoulder, Dirk wasn't sure when he'd leaned against the massive beast's belly but Chika was beside him, her head relaxed on Russell's neck. Watching them for some minutes, he smiled softly. It was kind of adorable. He could tell they had a rather deep relationship. 

Chika's red eyes opened when he gently shook her shoulder. Looking around groggily, she sat up on her palms and rapidly shook her head. “Oh...hi.” 

“Hiya.” 

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and kissed the top of Russell's head. “He's such a high energy doggy. I knew he'd probably run you pretty hard when I came back and you were asleep.” 

Dirk chuckled lowly, still shaking away the grogginess. “He definitely wore me down.” 

“Papa and mama ask me to take him out because he's always chasing squirrels and the like at the smallest inclination” she explained, finally taking containers out of her lunch box. “He's ancient in dog years but he's got the soul of a puppy.” 

He grinned as she served the stirring Russell what looked like a steak. “And you eat like a king, Lord Rover.” 

“Daddy had some left over from the cafe” she nodded, taking out... 

Somehow he'd hoped to avoid _that_ particular portion of Japanese culture. He gawked a little as she presented sushi. “...Oh.” 

She put out some more things on the spread. He smiled nervously as she seemed to be directing him to eat. “Oh, that's...that's quite alright, I'm not that hungry.” 

“Eh? But you did all that running” she frowned. 

“Uh, I mean, that's...” 

Dirk almost recoiled as she held it out to him on the end of some chopsticks. Oh dear. Groaning internally, he shakily opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Closing his mouth around _raw fish_ , he chewed. 

“...Oh, huh, that's not bad.” 

Chika actually seemed startled. “You've never had sushi before? We had it all the time in America. It was a little different but...” 

“Ah, yes, well, those Americans. Quite...adventurous, as you well know. But in our village, we quite liked our fish...cooked. It's popular in England itself, of course, but again, we were an old timey kind of place” he drawled. “But I'm shocked, it has a most intriguing flavor.” 

Chika's blondish brows creased as he struggled to hold a pair of chopsticks. “You don't know how to use chopsticks either?” 

“Again...” 

She nodded and reached out, taking his hand, “Here, you hold this one like this...” 

Dirk frowned before looking towards her. He thought she was just blonde but seeing her hair in the afternoon sunlight, it had this almost reddish tint as well. “Uh, Chika, not to say I haven't seen a unique blend of people, are your parents Japanese?” 

Chika was showing him how to rotate his finger. “Yea. They have some French and American ancestry though.” 

“Ah, that explains it. You have unique attributes.” 

She picked up her chopsticks again, dipping hers into what appeared to be soy sauce. “I don't know if I've heard 'unique' before. I remember in kindergarten they called me 'akuma'.” 

“'Akuma'?” 

“Oh, it's demon in Japanese.” 

Dirk was stunned. “What a thing to say in _kindergarten_! I hope you didn't take that sort of daft talk to heart.” 

“I wonder” she mused, “Because I still remember it.” 

Pursing his lips, he shook his head, “It's true, those things that you hear as a child can stick with you for eternity. You'd almost think people would be more careful with their words.” 

Chika nodded and he tried for a piece. He nearly dropped it a multitude of times just trying to get it to his mouth but managed it. “Good grief, that's difficult.” 

“I'll bring you a fork next time.” 

“You needn't insult me. As it's your culture I'll learn the respectful way” he assured. 

Somehow, the more he was seeing it, the more he thought it was a very peculiar thing, her smile. “I actually hated chopsticks too.” 

“You haven't used them primarily?” 

“I was born and lived in Massachusetts for five years and mama and papa apparently weren't using chopsticks at the time.” 

Dirk smirked, cracking open the can of soda she offered. “Oh, so you lived where they wasted a spot of good tea?” 

“We had field trips there a few times” she nodded. 

He laughed, drinking a bit, “Well, that was...quite some time ago.” 

“Yea.” 

Chika ate another piece before tilting her head at him. “...I haven't met any new people in ten years, I think.” 

“Darling, I would pray and hope you've met _someone_ since you were six years old.” 

“Oh, I've met people” she amended, “But not people I've been able to do things with. It was hard to get Kaoru to come to the park with Russell and I even when he was talking to me...” 

Getting the hang of the chopstick deal, he got another piece before remarking: “Tell me about this Kaoru fellow.” 

“About him?” 

“Yea...tell me what it is that makes him your best friend.” 

Chika needed to ponder over that for a few moments...before actually going on a rather long tirade about the fellow. Dirk listened closely...and despite lacking woman's insight even he got where they thought the lad was in love with her. 'He always buys me a birthday present and has a party for me' or 'he'd come stay with me when mom and dad are away' which sounded dodgy but apparently was acceptable. 

… “Chika, do you care about this bloke?” 

“Of course.” 

He gnawed his cheek. He had a feeling that she was taking 'care' at a base level. He meant 'love' but didn't want to scare her. 

...Or something. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Dirk Caleb Middleton, you close that confounded thing this instant!” 

Georgia Ainsworth stood in the doorway of Dirk's bedroom, her hands on her hips, frustrated. Cam and Ash were behind her, peering in like mute observers of some phenomenon. Cheryl just sighed, petting her skirt. “He's done in.” 

When they got back from horseback riding about two weeks ago, they returned to find Dirk with a 'laptop'. Apparently him and Chika had had a long discussion about some sort of communal game she played called 'Bion' and she suggested he try to play it. Somehow that turned into her and him going on a shopping trip to purchase the 'laptop' and a 'controller' as well as the game. 

At first Dirk seemed to be passively interested. Chika only showed him the basics of signing up for the service before having to take her leave. For a week it was just collecting dust on his desk as she had tests to focus on and hadn't been by. Alas, she finally came back by three days ago. After playing a game of billiards with Cam, she went about showing Dirk the dynamics and abilities of the game. And it was all downhill from there. 

Not that they understood this 'living life in a fictional world' thing but Chika apparently gave Dirk a loan to open, well, a pub. He 'trained' to make ales and beverages and food for 'customers' that would 'replenish' their 'HP' and 'TP' and it was all weirdness they were all confused over. That was, except her and Dirk. Dirk still seemed pretty lackadaisical about it for a spell but then, slowly but surely, he got sucked in. And yes, 48 hours later, he was _still playing_. 

They'd tried to get him to stop to sleep or eat or do something with his life but he was absorbed. At first he droned he'd be done 'in a minute' but now they were getting gibberish. They'd sent the stern Georgia to try to get through to him but he'd tuned them out entirely. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “This is Chika's fault. You lot should get her to come fix it. Or we can smash his laptop.” 

“He might go stark raving mad and murder us if we do that” whispered Ash as if he were concerned Dirk heard him. 

Cam pursed his lips, Frieda in his arms, and glanced over his shoulder when he heard a faint knock from downstairs. “That's probably Chika now.” 

Georgia huffed, “Tell her to come here immediately!” 

He nodded solemnly and went down to answer. Chika came up, wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans. She blinked, confused, “What's wrong?” 

“Fix this” Georgia leered, pointing towards Dirk. 

Chika stared at Dirk who was tapping madly. Appeared whoever he was controlling was doling out beer. After a moment, Chika crossed her arms, “How long has he been playing?” 

“Two days straight. We're leaving him food like a stray cat. It's the only way he'll eat” Cam sulked. 

The girl at some fault for this newly found addiction frowned before finally walking over to Dirk. They'd all tried shutting the thing with very negative reactions and threats to their lives. It wasn't going to work. 

Alas, they were all a little baffled when Chika went over and actually brushed his brunette bangs from his forehead. The fact he didn't even react was more baffling. Chika covered his eyes though and he finally noticed. “Wha' in the hell? Stoppit, I haf' tuh see my bar...” 

“I know” Chika said simply though she actually tugged him to his feet. 

“N-no, my patrons need me” he slurred as if he were drunk, even staggering. “My whole operation will collapse.” 

Chika rather gently pushed him into his bed, pulling his blankets over him, “It won't collapse. Everything will be fine.” 

“No, you...you don't know...” he complained, starting to get back up. 

She replaced him and pulled the blankets up to his chin, shaking her head. “Shhh. It'll be here when you wake up. Aren't you sleepy?” 

“N-no...” he yawned widely, his eyes closing, “I dun'...I dun' need bloody sleep...” 

“Of course you don't. Sleep well” Chika responded, standing as he was almost instantly snoring. 

They all were silent as she walked over to his computer and started pressing buttons. “And there. An NPC will take care of his bar while he's sleeping.” 

Georgia gaped before rapidly shaking her head, “How did you _do that_? He's been threatening to maim us every time we try to close the computer!” 

“My mama has to do that to my dad, brother, and myself all the time. I suppose it's mostly about patronizing but by that point you're too exhausted to care” she shrugged, closing his laptop. 

Ash frowned, “Uh, makes sense, I guess. Perhaps we should hide his laptop though?” 

Chika shook her head, “He'll be okay, no need to panic.” 

“Well, I don't know if we're _panicking_...” 

Chika looked at her cell phone and seemed thoughtful. “I have a party to attend tomorrow and I need to shop. My mom's upset because I procrastinated so I'll need to get it done. Did you want to go? It's a different area than this.” 

“Like...clothes shopping” Ash said dreadfully. 

“Yes, clothes shopping?” remarked Cheryl, cocking a brow at Chika's attire. 

Georgia waved a hand, “I think it's a delightful idea.” 

“Yea, I'll...pass” drawled Ash, walking off. 

“...Yes” Cam agreed. 

Chika frowned, seeming thoughtful, “I've never been able to get any of my friends to go with me on these errands either.” 

Snickering, Cheryl started to exit the room, “They're all fellows, aren't they?” 

“Don't worry, we're a little more open to such excursions” Georgia assured, “Let me grab a coat and we'll head on out.” 

Chika nodded but didn't follow them... “...Some of Dirk's stats are bothering me. I'll be there momentarily.” 

Oh, good grief. Still though...there was something intriguing going on now, wasn't it? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Why, look who chooses to grace us with his presence!” 

Cam looked up from the couch where he was reading, Frieda curled up beside him. Dirk finally staggered down at about 7:30 in the evening, seeming very, very confused. “Where...where am I?” 

“A pub in Japan?” 

“Oh...oh. Holy Christ.” 

Ash cocked a brow as Dirk rubbed the rough dark stubble on his face, squinting. “Oh yes, that game...blast. If it makes me act like this then maybe I need to resign.” 

“Perhaps” Cam agreed, “Nonetheless, Chika credited you with enough sense to practice moderation from now on.” 

“Yea, we were going to shatter your laptop” Ash replied. “I swear you'd still be at it if Chika didn't come and patronize you into going to sleep.” 

Dirk groaned, wandering towards the kitchen, “How humiliating...where are the girls?” 

“They went out ages ago with Chika to go dress shopping or something.” 

“And I wake up in some bizarre alternate universe. Blimey.” 

Ash snickered, looking up with the door knob jiggled. “Well, they're back from their quest so maybe you'll enter the correct universe again.” 

Opening the door, Ash gawked when Cheryl pranced in with well over two dozen bags. “Good evening, dear brother!” 

“Why?” 

Georgia smiled as she entered with far fewer bags, Chika behind her with only two. “Hello, boys. I expect you're not too famished.” 

“Already have lasagna in the cooker” Cam remarked, flipping a page. “What had you ladies so preoccupied?” 

“Yes, and did you remember our budget?” leered Ash specifically at Cheryl. 

Cheryl seemed beside herself, ignoring her brother as she skipped up the steps with her bounty. Georgia smirked, “Chika's great-grandmum has some sort of card that made clothes blinking cheap. Believe it or not Cheryl only spent twenty pieces.” 

“Blimey. Nice one indeed, I was about to kill her” Ash nodded. 

Dirk smiled towards Chika, noticing her nails were purple. “And uh, you went for those...manicure deals too?” 

“Oh, yes” Georgia laughed some, looking at hers which were green. 

“It was a good day” Chika nodded, setting her bags down, “I am a little surprised you're awake already though.” 

Dirk flustered and scratched his neck, “I, uh...” 

“Your stats were atrocious so I fixed them.” 

He sulked at that, “I didn't know what half that bloody mess meant, I set it to what could have made sense.” 

“I'll have to explain it to you. Though you seemed more interested in running the bar than anything else.” 

“...God blimey, my bar!” he exclaimed, running for the stairs. 

Cam groaned, “Oh Jesus.” 

Chika followed him and Georgia snickered, sitting beside Cam. “I suppose it's good he is having fun though.” 

Ash snorted, dropping into the recliner, “If that's what you want to call it. What did you get on this little venture, Georgia? I know Cheryl was always sneaking off to shop back at home but that wasn't precisely your game.” 

“O-oh, nothing really, just a few pair of pants, a skirt, and some shirts and other things I didn't get a chance to have in the village” she smiled quickly. 

Cam briefly glanced at her from his book before remarking: “It's different, isn't it? Having the choices to be involved in the world and how it functions. We get to see and do new things.” 

“And yet you two sat in the house all day” Georgia teased. 

“Well we certainly weren't going to go clothes shopping with you girls” scoffed Ash, “You were gone for nearly _eight hours_.” 

Georgia rolled her eyes around, looking up when Dirk came back down the steps with his laptop and Chika in tow. “...So you're saying I don't really _have_ to run my bar?” 

“Nope. You can just leave the NPCs –non-playable characters-- and they'll do it for you. Of course you can come back when you want but it'd be a very boring game without that option.” 

“Ace. I suppose now I can go fight or whatever the point of this is” he stroked his chin, sitting on the couch across from them. 

Georgia blinked languidly at them as they sat beside each other on the couch. They were about to get absorbed, her senses told her, so she remarked: “Dirk, would you have gone clothes shopping with us if you hadn't been zonked?” 

“Absolutely” he said without delay, typing slowly, “I could use some new shirts and I would like to pick less dated looking clothing.” 

Cam sulked a bit, “And whatever is wrong with our clothing?” 

“Remember we were at the airport and someone asked if we were hipsters because of the suspenders? Apparently we need to blend in more.” 

Ash pouted, “That's no fun though. We're individuals.” 

“I don't mean we'd take our current clothing out and burn it in a ritual personality séance, just that it wouldn't kill us to have new clothes too” Dirk shrugged, tilting his head, “...That's not armor, it's barely covering my chest.” 

Chika pointed, “That's the cheapest option. You can get something better with the proceeds from your bar.” 

“Well, I still don't see it taking us _eight hours_ to choose these 'new clothes' you speak of.” 

“Blow me! Eight hours? Maybe 45 minutes, an hour tops” Dirk retorted. 

Georgia smirked, standing to go check on Cam's lasagna, “Chika took us out to eat as well, you twits. And with the manicures and pedicures and shopping, it did turn into _nearly_ eight hours.” 

“I don't like shopping that much either but since it was new for them it was okay” Chika replied, still staring at the laptop screen, “We can go out tomorrow.” 

“Ugh, sounds abysmal...” Ash groaned, dropping his head back. 

His eyes narrowed as Cheryl happened to reappear, gasping, “We're going shopping tomorrow again?!” 

“No! Chika is taking the lads shopping tomorrow, princess.” 

“Oh, I want to go!” she fretted. 

“No!” 

Chika blinked as Frieda crawled in her lap, stretching, before starting to pet her. “Everyone can go. Then we can go to brunch.” 

“Sounds splendid” Dirk agreed, “Or we could have lunch outside so you can bring Lord Rover.” 

Georgia observed, walking from the kitchen, as Chika smiled, agreeing as 'Lord Rover' had seemed to want to go with her every time she went out now as if he suspected she was going somewhere with him. 

Well now, something new indeed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“'Other things'?” 

Georgia Ainsworth was starting to set the billiards table when Cam Daugherty made this remark. She blinked back at him, puzzled. “Other things?” 

“I assume you've worn all the outfits you purchased over the week now but I'm not sure about these 'other things' you didn't get to have in the village.” 

Flustering, she shrugged and turned back to her task. “I didn't wear many sundresses in the village, did I?” 

“Certainly not” he agreed, “But I doubt that would constitute mentioning as 'other things'. Come now, you've peaked my curiosity...” 

Swallowing as he got closer, she pouted and started to grab a cue off the wall, “Weren't we raised _conservatively,_ Cam?” 

“Weren't we?” he echoed dully, “We could be bred many ways, does not mean it is what we are.” 

Georgia huffed, growing flushed as she marched over to the table. “Do you want to play or not? I know your beloved Chika hasn't come by for a game so I thought I'd pity you.” 

“Jealous?” 

“Of course not. Anyone that looks at you two would think you were long lost separated siblings” she snorted. 

She inhaled sharply when he hugged her from behind, his hands crossing over her stomach, burying his nose into her curls. “Good.” 

“S-stop. You know Ash and Cheryl will be back and Dirk's upstairs.” 

“Ash and Cheryl just called to inform us they were well over an hour away and today is one of Dirk's scheduled days to get enveloped in that game” he murmured, his hands rising nearer to her breasts, “It's been _months_. I've wanted you so. Please...” 

Georgia pursed her lips, bumping him away to turn and face him. “We can't. You said we'd think of Ash and... _cease_.” 

But her breath caught when he gazed at her with his green eyes before they filled with nervousness. “You know I get most skittish when I have to be the forward one.” 

“Then don't!” she blurted, backing into the table, almost sitting on the edge. 

Cam placed his hands on either side of her, leaning close and pressing his nose to hers. “...That is not to say I _won't_.” 

She trembled as he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly at first before it turned to passion, his tongue slipping between her lips. He breathed hard, pushing her back against the table as he moved to kiss her neck, pulling her legs to straddle his waist. 

She'd known Cam Daugherty and Ash Preston since they were children. Dirk too but fortunately he wasn't in this equation. Yes, quite, it was a love triangle. Except it wasn't. Truly she loved Ash, she honestly did, but it was different with Cam. It took a lot to get the bloke snogging behind the inn he lived and it certainly took a lot to get him to bonk with her in the barn. He was afraid of hurting Ash and so was she...but they were human, weren't they? 

“Yes...” Cam suddenly rasped, “I suppose those are quite different from anything you could keep in the village.” 

She opened her eyes, finding he'd hiked up the yellow sundress and was looking at the lacy knickers she'd purchased with Chika and Cheryl last week. “Father would have a fit.” 

“The village would have a fit” he amended, “Can't say I find much issue.” 

Georgia moaned quietly as he hiked the dress up more, latching his mouth onto her nipple. No, no, it was too dangerous. They promised to stop, that living directly with Ash would make it too dangerous to continue. But...but she wanted it too. 

Sitting up, aggressively unhinging his belt and unzipping, she tugged him out, stroking him as he returned the favor, his fingers slipping down her stomach. She closed her eyes as he whispered sweet little things into her ear. The other girls had thought he was too shy and too cold, always keeping to himself, his flowers, and his cats. He was attractive but not their taste personally, they'd remarked disdainfully. They had no idea how wrong they were. 

He growled a little, clearly hard as he removed her panties hectically and pushed inside. Covering her lips with the back of her hand, she fought a pleasured cry. Ugh, he was right, it'd been so long. Pounding his hips, Cam was gnawing hard on his lip as well. Just because Dirk was entirely unaware the universe existed when he got into that game didn't mean he was entirely outside of it. She was also worried that... 

They both yelped and screamed when there was a knock at the door, Georgia quickly sitting up and pouncing off the table as Cam readjusted, zipping up. Still panting, both from banging and being startled, Georgia rapidly replaced her panties, calling. “O-one moment!” 

Naturally Cam was able to calm himself first, walking towards the door where she presumed Ash and Cheryl had found some time warp to get there faster. 

...Eh? Cam sounded startled. “Chika?” 

“Hello, Cam. Hello, Georgia” she greeted. 

“W-what brings you by, dear? It's almost midnight” Cam questioned, looking over his shoulder at Georgia as he let her in. 

Chika shuffled off her flip flops, nodding, “I'm staying with Dirk.” 

“Oh” Cam smiled anxiously...before his brother-like sensibilities kicked in and his face shifted to blankness. “...Wait, what?” 

Georgia stared, wide-eyed, finding the girl did have a bag with her. “...Oh. Uh, I...I see.” 

Despite what they were just doing, their attention had definitely shifted. Dirk came down the stairs, wearing blue and white basketball shorts with a white tank. The trip had clued them in that they dressed like they were entering their early forties. Sure, nothing was wrong with being dapper but exploring different styles might do them some good. 

“Hello, mate. Ready to show me how it's done?” 

Chika nodded, returning up the steps with him. Georgia gaped a little before looking to Cam whose eyes were wide and...kind of menacing. 

Okay...hopefully that was just taken extremely out of context. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Will you relax, geezer? We're going to be up all night playing _Bion_. _”_

Cam leered deeply at him, standing in the doorway as Chika changed into comfortable night clothing in Georgia's room at Cam's request. “Do you think it appropriate for a young girl to stay the night with you, Dirk?” 

Dirk rolled his eyes, setting up snacks Chika had prepared for this venture. “To be perfectly frank, I was a little surprised her parents would allow her to stay anywhere she pleased but apparently it's not an issue.” 

Crossing his arms, Cam's eyes narrowed more, “You keep your bloody hands off of her, you git.” 

“ _Yes_ , big brother.” 

Cam opened his mouth to probably threaten him more but Georgia's voice rang, “Cam, come help me finish what we were doing!”   
  


“...I have to go” he responded, turning toward the door as Chika entered, “And you remember your promise, twit!” 

Dirk raised a brow, Chika entering with a frown, “What's wrong?” 

“I hope you know he's your older brother now” Dirk replied dryly, cracking open a bottle of juice. 

Chika was doe-eyed. “Really? I don't have an older brother.” 

“Don't worry, Cam will cover that for you.” 

She patted her cheek as she sat on the bed, pondering. Dirk was about to tell her just to forget it...but happened to notice something. She was wearing a black version of the shorts he was wearing and also a more fitted gray 'tank top'. That wasn't really shocking. 

“...Wow.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Oh, uh, nothing” he smiled quickly. Nothing was more inappropriate than mindlessly ogling a woman's chest, Dirk, good grief. No matter...how impressive and should still be developing that chest may be. “U-uh, anyway, let's play.” 

She got out her laptop which seemed to have a custom case. 'Scuttle' was prominently written across the front. “'Scuttle'?” 

“That's what my papa calls me.” 

Dirk tilted his head, perplexed, “Why?” 

“When I was little, I really liked The Little Mermaid and Scuttle was my favorite character” she explained. 

He smiled, “That's adorable...” 

All their knowledge of pop culture and the like came second hand, alas. They knew a lot more than some of the sibling villages that adopted the 'go back to the super old days' tradition because it accepted more new members than others. Teenagers that were appalled by the lack of anything told them about movies and music and clothing and all that. It was hard to say if they'd have slang or the likes without them either. When they did leave, in the airport for Japan, someone demanded why they used so many terms from so many different places. Well, it was a bit of a melting pot... 

He got a few more perks, he supposed. He'd been in a limo and seen one prior to Chika having the others picked up. He'd featured a telly before and despite not knowing what an MMO was, he was graced with the advantage of playing Mario Kart once. If you could call it that, he'd never driven anything in his life and it showed. 

Dirk didn't hate it there, not by a long shot. And if he were sincere, he didn't necessarily have to explore the outside world that much. He was able to go outside into it a lot more based on his circumstances. Just...things had changed. 

“What happened to your stats?” Chika pouted, interrupting his musings, “I fix them and they're all to crap again.” 

“Like I said, I barely know what they mean! Show me.” 

She leaned in and showed him the ones that were permanent and the ones that he was able to change while denoting the ones he could build. “So...the stats build the character.” 

“That's one way of looking at it” she nodded, “Let me take you on a mission so we can build them.” 

“Uh, you'll be okay, right? Honestly, I suck. I went on a rat mission and they had my ass.” 

Chika snickered, “You'll learn.” 

Playing for a few hours, his mind indeed melting a bit, he looked to her. She was just as absorbed, her red eyes almost glazed over. He wasn't sure he ever expected to be playing video games in another country with a schoolgirl he happened to meet on the street but, well, can't say it hadn't been worth it. She was...she was an interesting girl. 

… “So, you do this sort of thing with Kaoru?” 

“Used to.” 

He looked up at her. She had this solemn expression and he had a feeling his question put it on her face. “I apologize. Forget I mentioned it.” 

“It's okay. I'm glad someone else will play with me.” 

Dirk blushed and smiled some, “Yea. I'm sure I'm, uh, a little more remedial than he was.” 

“You're doing well” she assured, “You've leveled twice since we started.” 

“Is that actually good?” 

“Well, it could be better.” 

He smirked, shaking his head, also a little sleepy. “Usually if I stay up all night like this I'm talking to the others or my--...well, nothing.” 

Chika yawned some, mimicking the gesture, “I am a little sleepy. We had a few tests today and I stayed up studying last night.” 

“Well, we can call it a night” he nodded, going back to his bar via teleportation or something. “I'll go stretch out on the couch.” 

“Why don't you just stay in bed?” 

Dirk smiled slowly, “Well, we don't...really have any other rooms set up for guests and I really wouldn't let you sleep on the couch.” 

Her red eyes gazed at him with that bewildering simplicity. “Then stay here.” 

He stared at her for a long time to assess if she was actually serious. As her expression took no change whatsoever, he recognized that she suggested they sleep together. 

“A-absolutely not!” he sputtered, cheeks flustering, “I-it's inappropriate.” 

“How so? I slept with Kaoru all the time.” 

... _What_? “What?” 

“I used to stay over at his house all the time and we always slept in the same bed” she shrugged, “No one ever seemed to think it inappropriate.” 

... _How_? Rapidly shaking his head, he grunted and started to throw his legs over the side. “No, I refuse. Here, just sleep well, alright?” 

Chika caught his arm, yawning again, “How about this? If you fall asleep first, I'll sleep on the couch. If I fall asleep first, you sleep on the couch.” 

Exasperated, he conceded only because she seemed prepared to pass out any second. Lying on his side after they cleaned up, Chika doing the same, she gazed at him. “Your what?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You said you either stay up talking with your friends or someone else. Your what?” 

Dirk grimaced and turned on his back. Stretching his arms, intertwining his fingers, he sighed, “My older brother, Ivan.” 

Chika blinked, “You have a brother? He didn't want to come with you?” 

“...He couldn't. And honestly, I wouldn't have wanted him to” he murmured, looking away. He hoped she didn't ask why though that seemed to be Chika's nature. 

Alas, she didn't. “I have a baby brother, Shinji. He's eleven.” 

“Five years younger, ay? Drive you mad?” 

“I love my Shi-chan. And I guess I have a Cam-nii now...” 

“Cam...knee?” 

“Onii-san is Japanese for 'older brother'” she nodded. “Sometimes it gets abbreviated to 'nii'.” 

He chuckled, his eyes closing a bit before he remembered this was a challenge. “He's taken a real shining to you, you know? Cam's a very shy fellow so it's a bit odd.” 

“He's never seemed shy to me” blinked Chika. 

“Well, you're also a lot alike” he laughed some, “I would suspect that would make it easier for you to adjust to each other.” 

She rolled her eyes around in thought, “Maybe. I feel everyone else does just tolerate me.” 

“What are you on about?” he asked faintly, “Everyone here likes you. Now...Cheryl's a different case but I wouldn't worry about her much. But me? Georgia? Ash? We think you're ace!” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

“What does that mean?” 

Dirk stared at her...before laughing, super amused, “Are you saying we've used that in every other sentence and you haven't known what we were talking about?” 

She shook her head simply. “Sorry for that. I'm sure half our slang doesn't make much blooming sense to you.” 

“Yes, that's another one, 'blooming'.” 

Dirk smirked, “Well, ace is 'awesome'.” 

“Ohhh.” 

“Blooming is just sort of like 'bloody'. You've heard bloody before, I assume?” 

Chika nodded. “...I do have a few others.” 

He grinned, closing eyes. “Got all night until you fall asleep, mate.” 

...But then, some things were changing for the best. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_It felt like something was tickling his face...warmth, like the sun when he woke up after a nap from being run haggard by Lord Rover. The back of the building where there were windows that actually saw the light of day seemed to rarely garner this attribute._

_Dirk Middleton opened his eyes, lying on his side and facing inward. That wasn't typically how he fell asleep. He also typically didn't fall asleep beside Chika either._

_Bewildered for a moment, he thought of the bet and began to wonder if Chika had had any intention of lying on the couch. Then he recalled that Chika had fallen asleep before him but then he was too weak by that point to move. Bugger._

_She always wore those pins in her hair but must've taken them out when he wasn't looking. She had a long fringe apparently, her hair falling into her face. Stroking the strands away, he grimaced. Ash asked him if she was 'cute'. Chika was actually a very pretty girl..._

_...He didn't know the Kaoru lad personally obviously. But if they were allowed to sleep together like this and spend every waking moment together he could see why the boy got infatuated. Dirk's eyes traveled once over the curves of her body, saying internal apologies before returning and staying pinned to her face. Friends since childhood, ay? So he watched the practically sexless body of his childhood friend turn into the beautiful body of a woman? Probably drove the boy stark-raving mad._

_Ash told him as much once, said he was astounded the way Georgia was changing through the height of puberty. It was that awful time when the girls were taller and transforming faster than they were. Sure, they all looked like they'd been hit in the face by a brick but it was a complicated time. His personal trial was the fact he was 5'4” until he was sixteen-years-old. He drank so much milk and prayed to anything listening to the whims of a poor short boy everyday. Thankfully, over the next two merciful years, he grew into a stout even six feet. Yes, that was his plight: being short and being randy every other second for the wind blowing the wrong way. Women, they were getting ready for...like, babies._

_Thing was, Ash never stopped associating with Georgia just because she was blooming into a woman. Even they were aware of what life was leading them to in that village lacking in open webs of information such as the internet. Oh God, yes, it was a little unsettling entering that next stage of life where they had to start worrying about getting someone pregnant because of the raging hormones between them..._

_But was that enough to abandon years of friendship?_

_He wasn't sure about the other lads she mentioned, Eiji and Leonel. Either they were in love with her also or this Kaoru got them in on it. Dirk unfortunately knew about choosing sides but over something so...silly? Why would they punish her because he was uncomfortable? Didn't her feelings count for something?_

_Dirk tilted his head as she breathed comfortably, the sun gleaming off her hair. Reaching out cautiously he moved another strand of strawberry blonde hair back, his lips lightly parted. He didn't think he was quite special that she felt comfortable enough to sleep beside him. She seemed like a very trusting girl and that wasn't always a good thing. Of course he'd never do a thing to harm her...rather, lying beside her and watching her, he wanted to...what, make her breakfast? Well, that was rather out there._

_Queasy sleepiness shook him again and looking at the clock he found it was only 6:15. Dreary, he grabbed the sheet since it was just cool enough for a chill and pulled it on top of them. Relaxing his head against the pillow again, he fell into a comfortable sleep._

_Later, after Cam marched into the room and had an absolute fit, waking him and Chika to demand what transpired last night for them to sleep in the same bed in such a manner, he felt...ill._

_...After what had occurred just some months ago, how was he so comfortable to sleep next to a girl as well?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was unthinkable. 

Dirk sat on the couch, staring at a book but unaware of the words. Chika was playing a game of billiards with Cam and the duo was chatting about something or the other. 

She left that Saturday evening after their sleepover. They spent the day doing pretty much nothing except playing games and prattling on with the others. He slept well that night. 

Last night was different. 

Was he the...chaste sort? No, there'd been women he engaged in heavy petting with. Some of them were married now, insisting to their hubbies that they were 'maidens'. He didn't see why it was such a concern. 

...He supposed he worried about the maiden he had a bit of a fantasy about. 

Fantasizing about a girl like Chika was akin to creating a whole new character. Surely he kept enough of her realistic attributes where it didn't feel like a replacement but he was certain his imagination simulated those hard moans and grunts. 

All the women in every fantasy he had was dominant momentarily. His dream Chika had started to undress him prior to kissing down his chest, teasingly stroking him. Her tongue replaced her hand and before he knew it he had he pinned underneath him, doing the deed with reckless abandon. When he woke up, he was absolutely numb. 

...He just had a sex dream about a girl he just met almost two months ago. 

Was this...displacement? Surely his feelings weren't so dilly that he moved on like it _was_ some simple folly that occurred back home. He looked up at her carefully and found she had a smile on her face, saying something to Ash. 

She was comfortable here. He was...comfortable with her, quite apparently. 

...He wasn't supposed to be this 'comfortable' with anyone again. Things had changed. What was the matter with him? 

“Hmm...I don't seem to be improving, Cam-nii. I still haven't beaten you.” 

“Oh, you have improvement indeed but beating me is quite another matter” Cam blinked languidly. 

Chika actually pouted a bit, Georgia laughing as she walked in with tea and tapped Cam chidingly. “Be somewhat humble, you.” 

Ash snickered, “Cam's surprisingly smug.” 

“I am nothing of the sort” he huffed before sighing, wandering towards the stairs, “Let me go wash up before tea.” 

Cheryl pranced down the stairs, crossing her arms when she was at the bottom. “Chika, what is this 'karaoke' I see on the telly?” 

“It's just kind of singing along to a song as the words play across the screen” Chika explained, sitting on a stool. “It's a lot of fun, somewhat. I actually used to go with Kaoru, Leo, and Eiji a lot to karaoke bars.” 

Georgia returned from the kitchen with cake, smiling coyly, “Oh really? Go with a bunch of blokes to sing, ay? Duets and the like?” 

“Sometimes” Chika nodded, swinging her legs a bit, “I like music but I typically listen to American and Kaoru is almost strictly Japanese music. I like Japanese music but the English is a little grating so we never really agree on what to sing together. Usually he relents though.” 

“The English is grating?” Ash questioned, sitting at the table. 

“There was song in this old anime –a cartoon show-- called Clannad my mama used to watch that Kaoru thought was kind of pretty but it had this one line that actually upset me...'the place is so far away be far apart. People’s hand does not reach, so merely has the worship.The place is a lofty lord can’t meet nobody put on.We will lose the place, so lofty which changes'." 

Georgia's eye closed a bit, perplexed, "...What exactly is that supposed to mean?" 

"Dunno. Kaoru said I was just fretting over nothing, that the words weren't really important but it's kind of hard to overlook that. Of course English was my first language, really. It's not Kaoru's greatest subject." 

...She also had someone else. 

Slamming his book, feeling his ears grow hot, he snarled, "You know, if all you're going to speak on is 'Kaoru' then why don't you just go back to him?" 

Everyone looked up at him, startled...except Chika. She frowned, shaking her head, "...I've told you, he won't--" 

“Yes, he won't speak to you. None of them will yet you insist on incessantly chattering about them, especially _Kaoru_. If you're not going to shut up about them then go see if they'll accept you again.” 

“Dirk” Georgia scolded. 

Chika slowly looked down, “I...I could...” 

“Then go on!” Dirk huffed, rising quickly to his feet and throwing down his book, “Since our company's not good enough for you, go back to them, the ones that decided they didn't need you anymore. You don't have to come back either!” 

“ _Dirk_!” 

Chika was quiet...even kind of quiet for her before murmuring, “...Alright.” 

“Wait, Chika--” Ash started, an air of protest in his voice. 

Alas, she quickly bowed and fled, fast walking out the front door. Georgia glared darkly at him as he swallowed. “What the _bloody hell_ got into you?” 

“G-Good riddance” he spat, annoyed with himself. 

“'Good riddance'? How on Earth could you possibly be that rude to her? She wasn't even speaking to _you_ , ya' bastard!” 

He tapped his toes irritably, slamming back into the couch. He felt sick. “W-we're just replacements anyway. Perhaps it is better for her to just go back and try to sort things out.” 

“She can't have _two_ sets of friends, perhaps?” Ash asked sarcastically. 

Cheryl sighed airily, taking the trifle on the plate of treats. “Well, it doesn't bother _me_ but I think you've failed to realize who might not be so thrilled.” 

About to demand out of frustration what it mattered, he grimaced when it indeed struck him who wouldn't be 'so thrilled' as he came back down the steps. 

“Ah, chocolate cake, how I loathe you” he remarked dryly, eying the spread Georgia had produced...before looking around. “...Where's Chika?” 

Dirk opened his mouth to make up an...excuse. There was no excuse and he felt like throwing up. Cheryl jumped him to it. “Dirk was jealous over her little boy toy Kaoru because she was talking about him a bit and he told her to leave and never come back.” 

“I was not jealous!” he snapped, ill because...he _had_ been jealous. Why was he _jealous_? You don't get that jealous because a friend mentioned another friend, damn it! 

Cam stared at her for a moment before his green eyes narrowed towards him sharply. “Is that true, Dirk?” 

“What of it?” 

Georgia quickly got between them as Cam started. “Dirk! Cam!” 

“'What of it'? Was it not _you_ that brought that girl into our circle, Dirk? Was it not _you_ that were concerned about making her feel unwanted when everyone else wanted her to leave?” 

“I--” 

Cam was furious. It wasn't something they saw often except when he slept with her...why'd he do that? Why'd he have to see the things that that Kaoru saw...? 

“I understand you're in a delicate place in your life, _Dirk_ , but you seemed to fail to realize where she is in hers. Those lads she speaks of wistfully have been her friends since practical infancy and now they don't deign to acknowledge her existence and she doesn't know _why_. She has confided in me that she has lost a portion of her reality without them” Cam hissed. “Where do you get off giving her a comfort in the face of such an apocalypse? You give her security in this place and then you take it away? Don't you dare use your insecurities and 'what of its' to justify hurting her more!” 

Dirk gaped some, feeling himself grow faint. “...I...” 

Cam pointed towards the door, his face stern and cold, “You go apologize to her this instant. Maybe she seems 'uncaring' or 'apathetic' but I can assure you, your 'girl Cam' is a human being and you've just torn apart another part of her world.” 

Ash tilted his head towards Cam, his eyes closing a bit, “...He's right, Dirk. Surely she was a weird lass in the beginning but she doesn't deserve such mistreatment. And perhaps she's our friend too and you shouldn't decide to cut her off from everyone on your bloody own?” 

“Couldn't have said it better myself” Georgia grunted. 

“Well, I would hate to lose the shopping deal” Cheryl remarked idly. 

Dirk gulped before rising to his feet. Numbed by his task, he walked towards the door and stumbled out. He just...he just didn't know what was wrong with him. Things...things were supposed to be different, things were supposed to have changed. 

“Chika!” 

The square was growing less busy in the late afternoon. There was many a schoolgirl out but none of them were her...biting his lip, he looked at his phone. Could he...could he call her? He called her now, they scheduled little Bion and Lord Rover ventures. 

His heart started to ache. It was happening all over again. 

He walked for ten minutes and by some miracle, Dirk found her sitting on an isolated bench at what may have been a bus stop. Breathing out, both relieved and utterly embarrassed, he made his way over to her. She looked up and her eyes widened...before quickly looking away. With a wince he sank down beside her, awkwardly picking at the pair of jeans she took him to get, searching for words. 

“I'm sorry” she said rather suddenly, so silent and soft, “I must be an awful person.” 

“No. God, no” he rasped, so overwhelmed with sadness he embraced her, “You're not an awful person, not even close. I had no right to say any of those things to you.” 

She buried her face into his chest, whispering, “I...I didn't know I was bothering you--” 

Dirk shook his head rapidly, “Chika, you can speak about anything or anyone you like. It'd-it'd be like you getting mad at me for speaking about Cam or Ash or Georgia...I just...I just got...a little jealous, is all. Just...just thought maybe we weren't being good chums to you or... something.” 

Chika looked up at him, her red eyes actually upset, “That's not true. You all have been so nice to me. If I were still talking to Kaoru, I'd tell him about you all too.” 

He smiled softly before biting his lip, “I'm...I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me? I don't...I don't deserve it but...but things...things have changed.” 

She tilted her head at him, confused, “They have?” 

“Yes...but don't worry about that. Come, Georgia had strawberry shortcake prepared for you and your 'Cam-nii' was spitting bullets when he found out I'd hurt you.” 

“...But...” she murmured, looking away. 

Against his better judgment, he took her chin and gently made her look at him. Gazing into her eyes like this, he almost lost his balance. “Forget all the rubbish I said. You are always welcome in my home, Chika.” 

“Are you sure...?” 

“I am positive” he smiled. “We want you to have memories to recall of us as well.” 

She stared at him, that awkward act...before the most beautiful smile crossed her face. “Alright.” 

...It'd only been two months. How was his heart already reviving so much? Exactly where did this adventure lead him? 


	42. Otome Interlude, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter may have been puzzling for a few factors: one, if you've played Tale of Two Towns, Cheryl's like...five-years-old or something. Alas, for my purposes, she's a teenager in the story. And British slang is insane to me so I know I'm doing it wrong but I'm trying...Antoinette, again, is Eiji's sister. In one of my weird continuum paradoxes, Antoinette's mother is Enju which is technically just the same person in actual Harvest Moon canon but oh well.
> 
> I'll have some notes at the bottom about the content...some smutty stuff again but nothing too serious. Enjoy!

"Oi, Scuttle." 

Hideyoshi Chika was curled up on the couch, reading a novel that Dirk gave her. She didn't get much reading in often but it was a fairly captivating tale. Looking up, she blinked as her father sat beside her. "...I preferred when you were my little Scuttle, it was easy to pick out stuff for you." 

"What?" 

"I mean, your mom is going to get you the unfun stuff like clothes or whatever. I'm the dad so I'm in charge of the fun stuff and all I can think of is money and food." 

She raised a brow, not sure what he was speaking of before he handed her a small box. "Despite you not remembering the _day you were born_ , happy birthday, Scuttle." 

...Oh yea. "Oh. Thank you, papa." 

Opening the box, she was bewildered as she pulled out the small set of keys. "Keys?" 

He nodded and signaled her to come outside with him. Following, she found a purple scooter that wasn't there when she briefly came out earlier. Chihaya sulked, "You crash it, I will be quite...peevish." 

Chika agreed and sat on the moped, putting in the key. "Is this my car?" 

"You don't need a car. Everything is within manageable walking distances but I figured this is in between those two extremes...but, if I let you go off to college and you graduate, _maybe_ I'll buy you a car." 

She pouted, " _If_ you let me go off to college? But daddy, I want to go to college." 

"Don't pull that 'daddy' crap on me" he grumbled lightly before gentling ruffling her hair, kissing her forehead, "We'll see since you're my favorite." 

"If I go to college then you won't let Shinji go to college?" 

Chihaya snorted loudly, "Chika, if I could ship that boy off to college this very second, he'd be gone. But I don't want to talk about that right now. You turning seventeen means that's coming up way too fast and it's bs I never thought I'd ever have to think about. Now you go show your pals." 

She nodded, kissing his cheek and thanking him again before navigating off up the streets. Her Grandpa Koji actually taught her to ride a motorcycle and she got licensed, much to her mom and dad's horror as well as her Grandpa Mark's. "It's too dangerous!", they'd said. But her Grandpa Koji assured that anything's dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. She agreed. She was always up for learning new skills and her parents grew a little less reluctant after watching her race around with her cousins on Kawasaki. Her Grandpapa Mark was still grouchy but her dad said that was just because of his eternal rivalry with Grandpa Koji. 

Buzzing down the alleyway, she pulled in close to the door and set the alarm. Perhaps a little excited, she went down the steps and knocked on the door. 

Dirk Middleton answered, a light smile on his face, "O-oh, hello, dear." 

"Hi" she greeted. 

"Come in" he gestured, "Uh, I didn't expect you by today or at least not this early." 

Chika looked around, finding the bottom level empty. "My daddy sent me out. He got me a scooter." 

"Oh, that's ace! Did you ride it here?" 

She nodded, following him into the kitchen. "He told me to show it to people." 

"Well, the others are out and will be back shortly..." he drawled before his cheeks turned a bit red, "U-uh, well, I was going to give it to you later but I figure since you're here..." 

Chika tilted her head as he went into the refrigerator and returned with... 

"C-Cam and Georgia were saying you like strawberries and oranges quite a bit. I found this orange strawberry swirl drink recipe and uh, made this strawberry tart. I'm no baker but I thought the test one was scrumptious..." 

Chika sat at the barstool near the small counter, frowning slowly. "You made this for me?" 

"D-don't feel you're inclined to eat it or anything! It was-it was a silly idea" he laughed anxiously. 

Perplexed, she questioned next: "You made it for my birthday?" 

"W-well, yes..." 

"Then of course I'll eat it. Thank you." 

He smiled some, sitting across from her with a cup of coffee he seemed to have prepared prior. She picked up the small fork and took a bit. Eating it, she was a little startled. "Oh God, it's awful, isn't it?" 

“Not at all” Chika replied, “It's just sweeter than I'm used to.” 

“Oh goodness, that's true” he grimaced. 

“I like it” she nodded, taking a sip of the drink, “And this is good too. I think my daddy and mommy would like it so you'll have to show me the recipe.” 

He nodded, “Of course.” 

Watching her finish the small dessert, squirming a bit, he reached down, “U-uh, I got you something. I'm not sure you'll like it but when I saw it, it reminded me quite of what we were talking about the other day.” 

Chika was about to question which conversation but he slid a wrapped box across the table to her. From the size she surmised it was jewelry. Picking it up, she unwrapped it, indeed finding a silver box beneath the paper. Taking off the lid, inside were...earrings. 

“They're called 'sweep wraps' or something” he explained almost frantically, “It just sort of sits against your ear. And u-uh, those are scattered flower petals since-since you told me your name meant to scatter flowers. It was kind of a silly connection, ha...” 

Oh, that conversation. Dirk was insisting on learning to use throwing daggers in Bion despite it being one of the most difficult weapons in the entire game and not even long time players used them often. He'd joked that he wanted to live up to his unfulfilling name sake, the etymology of 'Dirk' being some type of dagger. She told him her name meant to 'scatter flowers'. 

“I wouldn't say silly. I don't wear earrings often but they're pretty.” 

Dirk seemed to turn red as she put them in. “W-well, again, don't feel pressured.” 

“I don't.” 

He smirked at her as she stood to go look at the mirror they had hung up in the living room. They were cool, actually. She didn't understand the function of earrings but they did seem to add an interesting look. Dirk followed and smiled, his hands stuffed in his pockets. “...If I dare say, they do look nice on you.” 

“They are nice” she nodded, “Thank you, Dirk.” 

“O-of course” he blurted, scratching the back of his head. 

While she wanted to go show her mom, she realized no one had seen her bike yet so she hadn't completed her father's mission. But then, Dirk was someone and since he got her things, she should repay him. Grabbing his wrist, she tugged him towards the door. “Let's go for a ride.” 

“A-ah, that's...sure. Whatever the birthday girl wants” he smiled after a moment. 

She could sense his reluctance, kind of like when her parents were against her getting the license to begin with but he laughed, sitting on the back as they putted along the streets, speeding when they got to an emptier area. “You know, this is actually a lot more fun than I presumed. I always thought these were the more...tamer of them.” 

“It is. I have a Suzuki V-Strom at my Grandpa Koji's house that he got me. It's speedier.” 

“Excuse my ignorance but is that a motorcycle-motorcycle?” 

Chika nodded, turning a corner, “My cousins and I liked to take them around and explore when we're in Mineral where Grandpapa lives. He taught us how to ride along with Uncle Nelly.” 

“Man...you have had an exciting life” he groaned, sounding almost dismayed, “Makes my adventures of chasing alpaca seem so worthless.” 

“I like alpaca. They're very skittish and bizarre” Chika blinked. 

He chuckled, looking at his phone when she came to a stop by the pub. “Hmm, good timing.” 

Chika took his hand as he helped her off the scooter, smiling again, “I'm glad I could share this day with you, Chika. Happy Birthday.” 

...Strange. She stared at him, murmuring, 'thanks' and he pulled her inside, saying he was going to give her that recipe. When he opened the door, everyone was on the other side this time, calling out 'happy birthday' as well. They had a strawberry cake sitting on the table for her with a lit single candle. Ash grinned, sitting at the table, “Sorry mate, we're not much on singing.” 

“It's fine. Thank you, everyone.” 

Sitting, she leaned in and Georgia gushed, “Make sure to make a wish, love.” 

Chika paused and looked up, blinking, “...Oh yea, right.” 

Her papa would always remark in an absent voice that she better wish for something. She tried to link blowing out a candle to dream fulfillment but failed and expressed her confusion. He'd actually smile and told her it wasn't as crazy as it sounded. 

Looking to Dirk who had sat beside her, joking that Chika had an 'awesome scooter', she had everything she could possibly want. 

...What else could she want? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cam cocked a brow as Dirk ran on a stationary bike he'd procured, having stripped off his shirt as he worked up a sweat. Ash asked why he didn't just get a _real_ bike but Dirk said he kind of woke in the middle of the night with a need to run off adrenaline and he wasn't keen on riding a bike around town at four in the morning. What was troubling the bloke now? 

“Isn't she darling?” 

They both looked up as the girls came down the steps. In what Dirk deemed a 'bizarre alternate universe', the girls had taken up going for some weird girly day once every month. Chika didn't seem to have much opinion on it but always went. Cam's eyes widened, surprised as they returned with Chika wearing a dainty lacy blue plaid sundress, her short hair pulled back with a blue bow. “...Oh.” 

Dirk stopped biking for a moment, stepping off and actually giving them a look. “Now you two didn't pressure her into this, did you?” 

“Cool down, geezer, Chika said it would be fine” Georgia responded, “And we expressed that she tell us if she's uncomfortable.” 

Dirk raised a brow towards the girl in question and she nodded. “It's fine.” 

Cheryl had run off into the kitchen, returning with a paper bag. “Alright, let's go. I want to get Ash lunch before we go shop.” 

In a bit of a turn, Ash decided that he should get a job. He helped his mum with cows and chickens and the like at home so he found a nearby pet shop to assist in, getting Georgia a part time position as well. Cam realized this was a good idea and found a job at the local florist. Dirk was delivering things for the area shop keepers. They were doing well. Cheryl was appalled though and complained everyday about her beloved brother working. God forbid she found anything to do. 

“Oh, wait, I left my hat upstairs!” Cheryl proclaimed. 

Georgia groaned, Dirk smirking as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. “Didn't we have a wager on how disruptive she'd be to everything?” 

“Yes” Cam droned, “Unfortunately Ash has lost miserably.” 

Dirk returned to the room, taking down the water bottle in a matter of a few swallows. Georgia raised a brow before shaking her head. “What is your obsession with exercise lately?” 

“I wouldn't call it an obsession...” he drawled. 

Then what would he call it? Cam pondered and was going to question the matter a little. Alas, Chika blinked, “I wouldn't think you'd have to exercise much. You have a nice body, very proportional.” 

Luckily the shocked silence that fell only lasted a few seconds as Cheryl returned. “Alright, I'm ready! Come, Ash must be famished!” 

“A-ah, yes” Georgia smiled quickly, “W-We'll see you lot later.” 

“Y...yea, have fun” Cam replied slowly. 

They left and Cam looked to Dirk with a cocked brow. He'd just had that frozen look before finally flushing right to his ears, covering his mouth...before going back to his exercise bike and pedaling like his life depended on it. 

Cam stared at him. _Oh_. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Well, frankly, knowing _you,_ that does sound strange.” 

Chika sat outside Yume, having a milkshake with Nemoto Antoinette, Eiji's thirteen-year-old sister. She just happened to pass her going to see her father at work and the girl suggested they have a snack together to catch up. Generally they spoke every now and again and it had been a while as she hadn't been to Eiji's house in quite some time. Frowning, Chika tilted her head. “Really?” 

Earlier that day, when they were sitting together, getting the pedicure portion of the manipedi treatment, Georgia asked her: _“Do you like Dirk?”_

“ _Like?”_

“ _I mean, it was a trifle...bizarre, your remark. Almost like you're ogling the chap.”_

_Cheryl had been reading a magazine but looked up absently. “What remark?”_

“ _Chika here said Dirk had a nice body when you toddled off upstairs” Georgia reported with a teasing smile._

“ _I preferred him when he was short. He got a little too lanky in my opinion” Cheryl said airily._

“ _He'd cringe to hear you say so.”_

_Chika blinked, “Dirk was short?”_

“ _Oh goodness, did you ever hear a boy cry so much over being 5'4”!” Georgia groaned, shaking her head. “He was plain miserable about it until his prayers were answered and he shot up to where he is now.”_

_Considering that and what was said prior, Chika was perplexed. In all honesty, at least to the best of her recollection, she'd never looked at a person and assessed their body. It didn't really actually matter in her mind what they looked like. Alas somehow she'd looked at Dirk enough to conclude he had a measured upper torso and sturdy muscular legs with interesting toned shapes. Georgia sighed, resting her chin in her hand, “Not that I should be looking but he's always had a rather nice ass...”_

“ _I wasn't aware you looked at those on men” Cheryl snorted._

_Yes, Chika hadn't observed that. Georgia looked towards her again though. “Of course I'm just goofing on, dear. You're not the first or last person to look at a person's body.”_

_...Still. Why was Dirk's the first time she ever thought about something like that to the best of her recollection?_

She'd posed this question to Antoinette. Despite her being three years younger than her, she seemed a lot more knowledgeable about these matters. Antoinette sipped her cherry milkshake and nodded. “I mean, I wouldn't choose you to go boy watching with. You hardly notice anything.” 

“Boy watching?” Chika echoed. 

Antoinette glanced over her shoulder before nodding her head towards a group of boys hanging out on the street nearby. “What do you think of them?” 

Chika stared at them. “...Nothing?” 

She smirked, “Precisely.” 

Thoughtful, Chika nodded. “...I'll have to assess why then. There must be a good reason for it.” 

Antoinette actually laughed, crossing her legs, “Chika, you might be astonished to find there might not be a good reason.” 

“Is that possible?” 

“Very” Antoinette reassured, “...You know, since Kaoru and my dick brother are being, well, dicks, you should explore whatever this is with...Dirk? It might be a healthy adventure for you right now.” 

Chika wasn't sure what she meant by 'adventure'. And she also wasn't sure there wasn't some very good reason for her observations. There was a reason for everything, right? Antoinette crossed her arms, turning her head to the side. “Those earrings are really cute. I've never seen you wear jewelry aside from when we have to do those uppity affairs.” 

“Dirk got these for my birthday. I find them intriguing.” 

“I see...it's awesome he found something you like in a realm where you don't exactly care. When's his birthday? You should get him something too, right?” 

...That was true. Leaning back, she thought about it hard. 

Why though? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_In his head he'd tried to escape. Back to Britain, miles and miles and stretches of sea away from her. He was running back to the place he'd had to run from as well, seeking that 'solace' in misery from this weird hell where his mind was moving on to a bewildering future._

_Bloody damned if she weren't there, waiting in his bedroom. She even had her laptop with her like they had anything remotely like wi-fi floating around them. Well, maybe they did, they just couldn't access it because they had no technology. Nonetheless it was nonsense and he had left because of her._

_Balling his fists, he'd walked over, steadying himself to say 'go away'. He was done with all this, he didn't need to move on. Moving on meant finding more mistakes and heartbreak. He didn't want to deal with that ever again._

_She looked up at him. He'd heard red was the color of seduction and their the hue was eternally in her eyes. He froze, his mouth going dry. Sitting up, wearing her school uniform, she kneed across the bed towards him. Dirk trembled as pressed against him, chest to chest, running her fingers against his cheek._

_She wouldn't even do this! This wasn't-this wasn't **canon**_ **!** _He opened his mouth to declare this was bollocks but she started nibbling at his ear, her tongue occasionally tracing the lobe. Grimacing, he grasped her hips gently to push her away. “This can't keep going on like this. It's not right, I...I've already...made this mistake once. I can't make it again.”_

_Gazing into his eyes, she tilted her head, thus far the only correct affection to the individual aside from lying on his bed playing video games. He inhaled as she leaned in and playfully tugged his lower lip with her teeth. “Does this have to be a mistake too?”_

_His dream vixen kissed him with the fiery intensity of an inferno, hugging his shoulders and tugging him down on top of her. It wasn't logical. It took years for him to realize he liked **her** so how was it he was falling so hard for someone else so soon in a matter of months? _

_But he knew why, didn't he? His life had been such a complication back home, especially when that came to light. **She** had been complicated. _

_Reaching to unbutton her shirt slowly, he opened his eyes barely as she kissed along his jaw. She...she wasn't though. Surely she was complicated in the beginning because she was difficult to understand. But now that he was getting to know her, he was understanding more and more and it wasn't difficult, it wasn't degrading, it was...it was fun. It was fun to be with this person and he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He couldn't...help but be that weak again. Pulling away to look at her, opening his mouth to spew vitriol, he stared at her facsimile. God, she was gorgeous._

_About to declare 'this must end', he heard a voice. Looking over his shoulder, he found no one had entered to interrupt this damned glorious daydream. Dirk was puzzled before feeling something shaking his shoulder that wasn't present._

“Dirk?” 

Dirk Middleton opened his eyes slowly, lying face down in bed for a much needed nap as he'd had to wake at four this morning to exercise because of a similar dream...that had gotten much further along than that one had. Blinking away sleepiness, he looked up before jolting. 

In some horrific irony, Chika was kneeling on his bed in the empty space beside him, much like the fantasy, in her uniform. Mortified, quickly looking down, he glanced back up and blurted, “H-hiya.” 

“I'm sorry to wake you” she apologized. 

“I-it's quite alright. Tad late for a kip anyway...” he drawled, breathy. “W-what's up?” 

Climbing out of bed, unsure if he needed the added stimulation of her being there as well, he stretched. Chika got to her feet as well. When they met, her uniform top was long sleeved and she had a blazer of sorts. As it was creeping into Summer now it appeared she'd transitioned to short sleeves...it was blooming hot, that would take some getting used to. “I was wondering if you're free tomorrow.” 

“...Well, yes...” 

“Do you think you can do me a favor?” 

Dirk was actually surprised. She was asking him for a favor? “Well, certainly. What is it?” 

“They probably don't have it in your part of England but there are these shows where fashion designers showcase their bridal designs in a pseudo wedding. The models wear the dresses and walk up the aisle to their pretend groom and people watch to see which they like best” Chika explained...before shrugging, “Or that's how my great-grandmama explained it.” 

“I...see.” Not really? “And why are you involved in this somehow?” 

“Well, my grandmother owns a fashion line and she does have models but she said she would like for me to wear this dress since the model was sick. She's extended it and everything. The problem is some of the officials for the show are against it because all their male models are either the same height or shorter than me. Great-grandmama said if I can find a guy taller than me though we should be in business.” 

A guy... _oh_. Gaping, shocked that for a small instance in his life he wished he was still short, he rapidly shook his head, “O-oh, no, no, I-I couldn't.” 

“Why not?” she frowned, following as he escaped downstairs. 

“I-I'm not Japanese.” 

“That doesn't matter. She didn't say anything about ethnicity or race.” 

“W-well, are we doing the whole do?” 

“...What?” 

“The whole-whole shindig! Are we doing vows and the like? We'd have to do it in Japanese, correct? I can't learn a paragraph of Japanese in a day!” 

“No, no, we skip the vows. I couldn't remember those myself even knowing Japanese. All you have to say is 'hai, chikaimasu' after he says 'shinro'." 

"W-why didn't you ask Cam?! O-or Ash!" 

"Ash works tomorrow and Cam said he's my Cam-nii so it was out of the question." 

"What?! That's--...no!" 

Chika continued following as he went into the kitchen. He leered at the girls who were smirking and smiling at him. Oh, they were in on this scheme, were they? Twits. “But I promise it's only for like two or three hours.” 

One week she's complimenting his body, the next she was asking him to play marry her, Dirk thought gravely as he poured himself a glass of milk. “Ch-Chika, look, I can't...particularly explain why I'm against it but--” 

Turning to face her, he stiffened when he found she was actually _pouting_ at him. “Please?” 

No. No, his will could not be turned into sap by a teenage girl! Opening his mouth to firmly refute her, she just gazed at him, doe-like, with those big red eyes... 

“... _Fine_ ” he gritted out, annoyed with himself mostly. 

Chika nodded, “I'll come by tomorrow and get you then. Thank you.” 

He just nodded back dully as she waved her 'good byes' to Georgia and Cheryl, saying something to Cam in parting. The fellow walked in, his arms crossed. “I suspected you were going to say _no_.” 

“I was saying no! Why didn't you just agree to do it with her?” 

Cam seemed rather appalled meaning he'd somehow taken it completely to heart that Chika was like his baby sister...which was endearing but also bonkers at this moment. Georgia laughed, writing a list. “It's a fake wedding, Dirk, no need to get all bothered.” 

Yes, yes. Just a fictional wedding to the object of his rapidly growing affection on tomorrow of all days. Letting out an exasperated breath, he wandered off upstairs to possibly get a wink of sleep. It was going to be a long day. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Well, aren't you handsome? Where'd Chika dig you up from?” 

Thankfully Chika informed the woman he was only fluent in English. 'That's my great-grandmama Yagami Dana. You know she's over a hundred years old?' was all Chika had left him with before being taken off somewhere. He smiled nervously and figured that was of great amazement. The woman barely looked a day over thirty and he could certainly see where Chika was in the line for her beauty. “A-ah, yes, Chika came to my rescue some months back. I was quite lost and would have ended up gallivanting on the streets if she hadn't shown me the way.” 

Dana stared at him for a moment...before smiling. “Are you sure that was _my_ granddaughter?” 

He couldn't help laugh. It was puzzling to them all in the beginning but Chika could honestly forget something she was told a mere hour, or even less, prior. Dirk frankly couldn't simulate exactly how to get to the park they went to with Lord Rover because each time it was different. While it was terrific she found a way there regardless it was clear she never had a traditional path because she just couldn't remember the path she took prior. “She did seem quite startled when she knew where I spoke of.” 

“She should've wrote that down for the history books” the woman remarked dryly, walking around him for a moment. “...You are the same stature as my boys, luckily. I have tons of things for you to wear.” 

...Did she just measure him by eye? Astonished, he followed her as she went into a massive room. He was surprised to find tons of people bustling around and women wearing huge wedding dresses. Dana held his elbow, navigating him towards a much smaller room with portable racks of tuxedo and the like. She hummed, looking through them. “Well, thank you for agreeing to this. I did have a model in place for this dress but she fell ill, the poor thing. Chika had asked to do small jobs around the store but I figure this'll take care of everything she'd need.” 

“Ha, well, glad to be of service...” he said, still super nervous. 

“I'm surprised she didn't ask Kaoru though. He's at least a little taller than she is.” 

Ah yes, Kaoru...sighing some, he shrugged. As it were, he didn't figure Chika was going to divulge that sort of information to her parents. Not because she didn't want to speak of it exactly but that she found it too troublesome for them. She'd explained that to him once, that she didn't want to be too much of a bother. He didn't think that but he didn't have parents to claim that either... 

“Well, it's good she has made more friends. It's alright and perfect to know someone so well for most of your life but to not meet many new people at all...” Dana sighed, choosing a long coat and a pair of trousers. 

“She'd said as much. I'm just of the idea it wouldn't interest her much knowing many people...” 

So he guessed he was just lucky. Dana spoke with him some more before directing him to put on the suit as she rushed off to other affairs. While he suspected something would be off about the suit, he was quite startled to find it fit perfectly. Now that was impressive, she didn't even have to measure him. 

After a while, some women came in and asked him...something. Confused, he smiled and simply nodded. Next thing he knew they were doing his hair. Oh, okay. Watching himself get transformed in the mirror, he was mortified. He was getting married but not really except this certainly was looking quite like a wedding. 

Once he was done, he was shipped off to a line. Sure enough, all the blokes there were much shorter than he was and would certainly be shorter than Chika. They eyed him warily and all he could do was shuffle his feet. One by one, he watched one male enter the 'church' and not long after followed by a beautiful bride. As he got closer, he felt his heart clamor in his chest most hectically. Calm down, Dirk, it wasn't real, it wasn't even that big a deal. 

Alas, when he was next up, he could finally get a good peek in to see what was happening. Sure enough, the guy stood with the 'priest' and waited for his 'bride'. He gaped as they stood before the pseudo priest as he spoke in Japanese. 'Hai, chikaimasu' was said twice and to his astonishment the man kissed the woman. 

...NO. 

No. No, no, no, he could _not_ kiss Chika. He couldn't _fake_ kiss Chika, this could not happen. Turning, about to make a run for it, he was redirected as the watching customers or attendees or whatever clapped some for the 'couple' as they came back down the aisle. As soon as the 'newlyweds' were outside the threshold...the beautiful wife started whacking the man for all she was worth as he bellowed, rushing off. Dirk stared after them, wide-eyed. 

...Oh, you weren't _supposed_ to kiss them. Okay... 

...No, he couldn't do this. Starting to try to explain to the director he was getting 'cold feet', he almost sobbed as he was pushed up the aisle. He put on his best smile as he wandered towards the priest, about to vomit onto the nearest onlooker. This was insane. 

Standing there, rubbing his elbow awkwardly, he looked to the priest and almost hoped the universe suddenly transcended languages so he could understand he was about to pass out. He was a people person, sure, and he actually liked being on stage when they did those things in the village rarely but this was a bit different. He didn't even want to _think_ about marriage! 

He could walk out, head held high. Maybe Chika would be actually upset with him but...but he was keeping his distance or should have been. Moving forward...moving forward would be a mistake. There was nothing there for him but more heartache and he knew it. Why could he move on to begin... 

Dirk's thoughts came to a deafening halt, his eyes frozen to the being down the aisle. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her in a skirt or a sundress at Georgia and Cheryl's command but... 

Somehow the dress was long, tulle at the bottom. At the top, a strap crisscrossed around her neck, connecting to the somewhat wrinkle ruffled bust despite the dress having sleeves. He swallowed. While he could hardly see her face, white netting crossing over her eyes connecting to a flower barrette with an attached veil, he could tell she had on makeup. Her lips were a pale pink and her eyelashes seemed...sootier. The other confounding thing was she had long curling hair, some of it loose, some of it in an updo. How'd they make her hair grow? In her arms, she carried a bouquet of red roses. 

...She was absolutely ravishing. 

Dull headed, he felt his palms start to sweat as she came to his side. Except they were selling a product so they had to face outward and he had to face her. Oh, he was a second from cardiac arrest, he smiled shyly. Chika was calm as always, alas, and even reached out with an almost random handkerchief and patted his forehead. Oh, he was sweating? Hardly noticed, ha. 

The priest actually seemed amused by the whole thing and went into what he assumed was the whole 'do you take this woman...'. 

“Shinro, anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu...” 

...She was wearing the earrings he gave her. Surely they had prettier jewelry to have her wear, he'd seen women in diamonds and pearls. Unless her grandmother liked them or something but...what other reason could there be? 

“ _Eh em_ ” the priest suddenly cleared his throat. 

“E-eh?” blurted Dirk, startled out of his thoughts. 

“Sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?” 

...Wha? Chika mouthed, 'I...could fly mass'? 

“O-oh! H-hai, chikaimasu” he stuttered. 

The preacher chuckled lightly and turned the question back to Chika. She nodded, “Hai, chikaimasu.” 

He hardly listened to the finish up, both enraptured with Chika and the need to escape being enraptured. Well, maybe he should have attempted to...translate. Yes, who was he kidding? Nonetheless, in some bizarre circumstance, Chika stood a little higher and kissed his cheek. Dirk felt his cheeks burn hot, the girl grasping his hand as she led him from the makeshift 'church'. The crowd actually clapped a bit more for them... 

Ready to get out of this dizzying affair, someone stopped them to take a picture and everything. His head was spinning as he pushed towards where his clothes were. It was not real, Dirk! You were just married to Chika in a fake Japanese wedding... 

In what had to be absolute record, Chika was out of her dress, make up, and apparently wig or extension in ten minutes. Back was the girl he knew, wearing her shorts and striped shirt. She had a bag in her arms and her grandmother was with them, smiling. “You two were just too...adorable.” 

“Grandma says thus far we were voted best.” 

He groaned, flustering. Of course...he was the timid foreign guy confused about what was going on and she was the pretty silent type. They were a movie script waiting to happen. About to excuse himself to his abode to curl up in a corner to bawl silently over his embarrassment, Dana suddenly handed him an envelope. Dirk blinked, slowly opening it... 

_Eh_ ? “Ma'am, I-I can't accept this” he gawked. It was a check for fifty thousand gold pieces... 

“Of course you can. It's payment for a job well done” Dana assured, “Sorry it's on an archaic check too. I was able just to deposit it into Chika's account.” 

“N-no, th-thank you” he quickly bowed, at least knowing that gesture. 

Chika glanced behind her before handing her bag to Dirk. “Can you wait one more moment, Dirk?” 

“Huh? Oh, uh, of course.” 

Watching her dash off up the street, he was confused. So...Chika did this for money too? Well, admittedly as she told him it was illegal for her to hold a job as a result of school, he guessed it was worth it. Hell, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with this money now. Could buy the expansion or whatever... 

...That was such a Chika inspired thought. 

Growing frustrated again that not long ago his every waking thought was about _her_ but now were somehow wrapped in Chika, he told Dana he'd wait for Chika outside. He needed the air and the time to...think over what he was going to say. 

After some minutes, the girl returned, holding a bag and taking him towards a park. Now, Dirk. Now. The only way to stop heartache was to nip it in the bud, to set boundaries. They could be friends but...but he had to make sure they kept it platonic. There were ambiguities between friends that fake married or fall asleep in the same bed. Last time Chika actually curled into his back...she smelled like strawberries and sweet citrus. He grimaced. There were ambiguities to noticing _that_ sort of thing. 

He thought his heart had belonged to _her_. Why was that becoming such a distant memory? It...it had to stop. He'd learned his lesson, hadn't he? 

Sighing, Dirk sat on the bench with her as she reached into her bag and pulled out a box and handed it to him. “Happy Birthday.” 

...Damn it! He swore those twits to secrecy and they still told her? He didn't want to do anything today! “I...how'd you find out?” 

“I asked Cam-nii and Ash. My friend Antoinette pointed out that you got me a birthday gift I really liked and I wanted to try.” 

“Oh... that was hardly necessary, dear, but thank you” he had to smile before remembering his curiosity, “I was...surprised they let you wear the earrings I gave you during the show. They're hardly glamorous.” 

“Glamorous?” she echoed as if they word were perplexing, “But I like them.” 

“O-of course I'm glad” he assured quickly, hiding a pleased blush, “Ah well though, something old, I suppose. But ah, let me open my gift.” 

He had to laugh at the present a little, a dark maroon trilby. While he thought these hats were ace... “I was under the impression these were the hats of...what was that expression? 'Douche bags'? I love them but I'd hate to be in that club...” 

“That's actually what the girl working at the store told me. I thought it sounded illogical and stupid. How can they choose to assign a personality trait to one article of clothing? If only douche bags wore my earrings I wouldn't stop wearing them...I'm not a douche bag, am I?” she asked sincerely as if this topic made her question if this were the case. 

He grinned. “Not at all, dear. It's probably more fitting for me.” 

“Actually, I dunno what douche bag is supposed to mean either. Slang is very complicated.” 

“I wouldn't worry about it. Rather vulgar in the scheme of language from what I've learned” he remarked, placing the cap on his head. Fit like a glove. “Thank you, Chika.” 

She nodded and reached into the other bag she'd had with her. Inside a box was some sort of warming device in which she removed a container. “I'm sure you're hungry. I asked what your favorite food was and I also haven't ever made cream croquettes so I hope they're okay.” 

His eyes widened and he slowly opened the container. “...Oh my God, I haven't had these in ages.” 

Popping one in his mouth, Dirk moaned, closing his eyes. “That is absolutely delicious...” 

“I'm glad” she replied, giving him a can of oolong tea to go with his meal. 

His last birthday, his brother had prepared him dinner and a cake. They had housekeepers and servants for it which any other day he would have let them cook their meals. Dirk ate it, of course, and then he thought that it'd be a beautiful day to confess. He'd never be quite so wrong. 

Smiling as Chika also gave him a slice of chocolate cake, lighting a candle for him and telling him to 'make a wish', he thought long and hard about what it was he wanted out of his life now. As much as he wanted to stay here in a present where he was away from that pain and comfortable where he was, the future seemed to be bent on dragging him forward. Glancing at Chika, he wondered what he wanted that to entail now... 

...He couldn't...live through many more mistakes. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They'd go camping. It wasn't traditional camping really because it was in the expansive back yard of any of their grandparent's yards in Wensington but for a couple of days they were outdoors, just goofing off. Every summer for the last eight years. 

At school, on the last day before the month long break, she saw Kaoru starting towards his house. It was tradition. Quickly following him, she called as she had so many times prior this year: “Kaoru.” 

His shoulders would square a bit as if he noted her though he didn't stop. She continued her pursuit, on his heels. “Kaoru, won't you tell me what I did wrong? I am sorry, whatever it is.” 

Ignoring her, he sped up. She matched his step. “Kaoru--” 

“Just leave me alone, Chika! I don't want to talk to you!” 

Chika came to a stop as he finally spoke to her for the first time in pretty much a year. Why? What could she possibly have done? But... 

“...What about summer? We're all always together. Kaoru, what did I do?” 

He rapidly shook his head and glowered over his shoulder. “Stop bothering me about stupid things. We're not kids anymore. And I don't want to do anything with you.” 

And he left, disappearing up the sidewalk in the sweltering heat. She gazed after him for a long few moments, people moving around her as she stood perfectly still. With the realization he wasn't going to return, Chika slowly walked uptown toward where Dirk was working in a daze. 

She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember doing anything so awful that Kaoru or Eiji or Leonel wouldn't want anything to do with her. That was her fault because she didn't remember anything. She swallowed a hard lump. It had to be her fault. 

“Hiya, mate! Right steaming day, isn't it?” 

She turned to Dirk, an empty parcel bag on his shoulder, the hat she gave him on top of his head. Dirk always greeted her with a smile but it quickly melted away. “Hey, hey, whatever is the matter, love?” 

“I spoke...to Kaoru” she whispered, fighting trembles but losing, “He-he told me not to bother him, t-that he didn't want anything to do with me. W-we always...we always spend summer break together, Dirk.” 

Cringing as a cold tear ran down her face, she rapidly started to shake her head. No. Wiping it away quickly, she felt irrepressible exasperation and rage that she couldn't suppress the others that chose to follow. Frantically wiping her eyes, she sobbed out in that horrible crying voice: “I hate crying!” 

Dirk walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, petting her hair a little. “And I hate that they've made you cry.” 

Chika tried hard to stop for at least two minutes but failed, weeping into his shirt. She despised emotions. They only troubled people. They troubled her. But Dirk didn't say anything, just patting her back. Eventually, thankfully, she was all dried out and miserable, feeling absolutely sick. Her head throbbing, she rasped, “I-I'm going to go home. I'm sorry for being such a bother.” 

“A bother? Hardly, dear” Dirk assured gently, “And you're not going anywhere until after I get you some ice cream. I...I know I'm not Kaoru and I know the others aren't Eiji or Leonel but...but we'd like to have summer with you. I know it's not the same but...I promise, we're here for you.” 

Looking up to him, still miserable, she nodded softly. He gave her a smile and escorted her up the road after dropping his bag off with the post office. He got her sherbet while he got chocolate and they ate as he walked her home. Outside the door, she realized she felt...better. Maybe. “Thank you, Dirk. I...really would like it if you tell me when I bother you.” 

“Stop fretting over such matters, Chika. I don't know or even think you did anything but there's nothing worse than holding that inside” he murmured, “If it's troubled your friend, he...ought to tell you. If he can't then that's not your concern. You've tried and he has failed to reciprocate. Perhaps...one day. But I don't want to see you mope and lose your summer fun over it.” 

He grinned, winking as he walked down the steps, “Just you wait, I'll find us an adventure too. A new adventure. Sound ace?” 

Chika gazed at him before nodding. A new adventure? Who'd said that before? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cheryl Preston leered as Russell sat beside her, panting and just kind of chilling out. “...He's not coming with us, is he?” 

Cam Daugherty smirked as he came by, holding one of Frieda's plastic bowls of water out for the dog. “I'm sure Chika would rather keep him at home. But here you are, mate. Sorry Frieda's being a bother to you.” 

The cat had managed to overcome her fear...but was now sitting on Russell's head, playing with his twitching ears and sometimes moving to chase his tail. Seemed Chika was right though, he didn't chomp or bark or anything at her, just let her have her fun while sitting still. Cam rubbed his neck for a moment before going to sit on the recliner. “Chika will be back soon. Take Lord Rover to wake Dirk.” 

While Cheryl seemed dismayed by the dog, a cunning smile crossed her face as she waved the dog on, grabbing his collar a bit. “Come on, Lord Rover, we're going to go see Dirk.” 

Frieda meowed her dissatisfaction, Cam chuckling as she returned to his lap. “We're interrupting your fun for our own, love. Forgive me.” 

Chika walked back in with Ash, the two having decided they'd order Chinese food. The teenage girl looked around, bewildered. “Where is Russell?” 

Cam smiled some as a loud 'ow, what the f—k?!' echoed from upstairs. Ash snickered as Chika gazed up as if she could see through the ceiling. “Ah.” 

Chuckling, Cam leaned forward as Chika knelt on the floor before the coffee table where Ash had set the big box of cartons. Georgia walked in from the kitchen with cans of soda, putting them beside the food before sinking beside Ash, the fellow rubbing his hands together. “My boss at work bought some of this and it was scrumptious. Not a fan of the dumplings but...” 

“Smells interesting...” Cam drawled, thanking Chika as she handed him Kung Pao Shrimp. 

“This isn't really traditional Chinese food” Chika explained, “The area's taken a bit of the Americanized standard but it's still pretty tasty.” 

Dirk finally staggered down the steps, Russell racing at his feet with Cheryl skipping behind them. “Lord Rover almost murdered me, Chika.” 

Chika opened up a separate bag, pulling out a bit of meat that was apparently for Russell in a tray. He excitably came and supervised. “Sorry. He is unaware of his size. He likes to think he's a puppy.” 

“He's quite deluded then” Ash smirked. 

Cheryl sat beside him, taking one of the Orange Chicken. “He did his job well.” 

Dirk glowered, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he sat beside her on the floor. Chika gave him the Mongolian Beef. “Were you up dying again with your throwing knives?” 

“I will have you know I killed one of those damned bats with those throwing knives, chum. Sure it was a fluke of me just throwing them without direction but I did kill something” he boasted, opening the container. “But no, I was researching events around Japan so we could all have a vacation.” 

“Despite us being on a gigantic vacation as is” Georgia snickered. 

Dirk sighed and Chika blinked slowly, “Did you find something?” 

“It's really quite daft as we're in a new culture but there is this almost British American fusion festival somewhere about two hours from here. It lasts a week and it's all various events and camping and swimming and the like.” 

“Still sounds positively dreadful” Cheryl said simply. 

Dirk snorted as Chika tapped her chin. “That sounds like fun.” 

Cam took a healthy swig of his soda before shaking his head, “It does but I was telling Dirk I couldn't see your parents letting you go somewhere for a week with some random blokes you met.” 

“Oh no, mama and papa won't mind. I went on week long trips with the others all the time.” 

Georgia cocked a brow, eating a spoonful of her fried rice before remarking: “Didn't your parents ever...worry over you being alone with three lads?” 

“I'd say” Cam grumbled. 

“Should they have?” Chika asked innocently. 

Dirk groaned, using the chopsticks with a lot more refine than when he initially started. “I guess not necessarily. It would be like Georgia's father or Cheryl's mum being concerned with her coming with us, I s'pose.” 

“True...” 

Ash was in full shoveling mode with his food, ravenous. “Buh yuh coo' go?” 

“Yes. When is it?” 

“It starts Monday. I'm going to secure a few tents and sleeping bags...” Dirk started before drawling off, leering at Cheryl who was pouting, “And the portable A/C unit for a certain spoiled brat.” 

“I have a sleeping bag and a tent that I can share” Chika nodded, “Or since there's more of us we can try to get a giant tent.” 

Dirk nodded, “I'll see what I can do then. Chika, as none of us are basically fluent in Japanese, I'm putting you in charge of ordering us tickets. I've already sent you a PM on Bion with the address.” 

Chika nodded back firmly. “I will order them when I get home.” 

“Georgia and Cam, you're in charge of food and water. Ash, since you'll be carrying the small A/C unit for your sister, you just relax.” 

“Oh, ace” Ash muttered dryly, sending the girl a look. 

“It's hot!” she protested. 

Dirk clapped his hands, lifting his can, “We're all planned out then. Here's to summer vacations.” 

'Here, here' they called, lifting their drinks with moderate enthusiasm. Chika drank her Sunkist, looking to Dirk as he discussed what foods they should bring on the journey. It was a peculiar sense as she rarely noted such things but she got the idea he found this mostly because of his adventure plot. While it sounded interesting, she wondered how much fun it would be, an American festival. 

...Oh, hmm. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“What an interesting lot of people this is.” 

Dirk Middleton looked around as they all trekked onto the large ground. Seemed they'd rented out some sort of concert venue and set up a huge market and stands and entertainment. In one corner was what appeared to be the counter culture 'punk' group and then the 'hipsters' and what appeared to just be some blokes in suits. Everyone else was just kind of dressed normally, as if they were going to a rock performance casually. 

“Blimey, Dirk, when's the last time we got to skateboard?” Ash suddenly asked. 

Following his gaze, he saw they'd set up a pretty steady looking ramp and almost park of sort for skateboarding. Dirk grinned lazily, readjusting his pack on his shoulder, “Whenever your mother confiscated our contraband boards?” 

Ash groaned loudly and Cheryl sniffed. “You could've broken your neck.” 

“To hell with that. I'm out of mum's range so I'm going to skateboard to my heart's content” he sulked. 

Georgia clapped her hands together, looking off to a separate field with set up fences. “Oh my goodness, horseback riding too? This is ace!” 

Dirk looked to Chika who was beside him, reading the pamphlet. “...There really is a lot available. How do you figure out what you want to do?” 

“Let's just pick something ridiculous to do together every few hours but separate if we have other interests” suggested Ash. 

Walking into the storage house they were advised to leave their things in when they didn't need them, Dirk sighed, paying the gent running the facility. “Something ridiculous, ay?” 

“Like skateboarding?” Cheryl leered. 

“No” Ash glowered back, looking at his pamphlet, “Like in five minutes they have 'downhill shopping cart rides'.” 

Cam cocked a brow, “And what the blooming hell is that?” 

Georgia flipped through her book, frowning as she read. “Ever been shopping and got that cart with a broken wheel? Well, we've fixed those 'suckers' up and now you can ride them down the steepest bumpiest incline this side of the ocean.” 

“Is that 'ridiculous' or 'absolutely insane'?” Cam questioned dryly. 

“Oh, c'mon” Ash pouted, “It's just like when we made those box cars...which my mother confiscated.” 

Dirk laughed, “If she'd let you keep them, perhaps this all would've been out of your blood by now.” 

“I'll say” Georgia smirked, “Well, despite it going against my better judgment, I suppose I will do something mad just for the fun of it.” 

“Yea, I'll venture into madness.” 

“Ace!” Ash declared. “What about you, Chika?” 

Chika was silently reading the pamphlet before looking up, “Oh, okay.” 

Dirk frowned, glancing at her as Cam muttered 'I guess if Georgia and Chika are doing it...'. She'd been quiet on the train ride here as well as the taxi ride. This probably still wasn't close to what she wanted to do. 

...In the end, he wasn't Kaoru. He just wanted her to be happy though... 

Preparing a good excuse to just head back to the pub as they walked towards where this nonsense was taking place, defeated, Ash rushed to stand in the forming line. “You know, there's a lot more Americans and Brits in Japan than I'd have assumed.” 

“Perhaps the army base...” Cam murmured. 

Dirk was in deep thought, moving mechanically as the line inched. As he was about to say perhaps they could come back later that week, Chika drawled, “...Wait. What is this?” 

Ash grinned, “Can't back out now!” 

As it came to their turn, the look on Chika's face was pretty unique for her. It was almost like a masked incredulity, her eyes wide and brows creased. Georgia laughed and grasped her shoulders, pushing her towards one of the carts, “Come dear, you'll ride with me and Dirk.” 

“Yes, we can't trust that cart of blonds” Dirk teased. 

“I beg your pardon!” Ash declared. 

“I...I dunno about this” Chika said slowly. 

One of the handlers pulled the back up so they could crawl in. Dirk sat in the front as apparently they'd rigged it up so there were some controls and he'd always wanted to motor a shopping basket. Smirking widely at the bar, he grasped it and glanced at Ash and Cam next to them. “Wanna race?” 

“Oh, you're on.” 

“Don't you dare” glared Cheryl, sitting in the way back. 

Before they could converse more on it, the guys running the show pushed them off with a jolly 'have fun'...and next thing they knew they were holding on for their lives. 

Dirk heard Cam let out the longest string of expletives he'd ever heard from the bloke. It seemed they'd...leveled the hill somehow but that didn't mean it was smooth sailing. Clenching the lever to keep it from swerving, he yelped as he almost turned into the others. 

“Stay on your damn side of the hill, you twit!” Cam yelled at him, “And you be careful with Georgia and Chika!” 

“Shut your face! You can't be an other cart backseat driver!” 

“The hell I can't!” 

Ash 'woo'd' as he almost crashed into them as well, Cheryl going bonkers. He supposed all the doctoring in the world didn't change the fact these things weren't for riding down hills like sleds, the handling was a joke at best. And...Chika suddenly leaned over his shoulder, her cheek almost practically against his. Um, this was distracting enough a task in itself, he didn't need any additions. Alas, for some reason, Chika looked astonished. 

“Dirk, where are the brakes?” 

… 

Dirk looked down for a second before realizing he was sitting inside a shopping cart and not an actual vehicle with working parts for safety. “...Oh dear.” 

“Oh my God, how are we to stop the cart!?” Georgia freaked. 

“No, no, surely they've thought of these things! Perhaps the land levels out and it comes to a stop without the incline or--” 

Chika actually grabbed his shoulders, squeaking. What?! “Pull back the lever!!” 

They were about to hit a low gate which he supposed was the 'brakes' but at the speed they were going, the rest of the ride might be spent airborne...Georgia, always being one of those people that panicked and acted for the worst of a situation, grabbed the lever...and turned them _sideways_. 

He let out a bit of a horrified yell as they struck full force, the cart not having enough time to brake from the sudden change in direction, and were knocked from their vessel...onto a very well placed inflated mat. He landed flat on his face, Chika having come with him as she'd been holding onto him. Georgia actually tumbled a few feet before coming to a stop. The people at the end that were collecting the carts blinked, “I'd give that a ten.” 

Dirk groaned and sat up, dazed. Apparently the other trio had fallen far enough behind to observe their folly and learn from the errors of their ways. As Chika suggested, pulling back on the lever was braking. Cam jumped over the side of the cart, quickly coming to their side. “Georgia! Chika! Are you alright?” 

Georgia got up on her knees and Dirk noticed that Chika had done the same except she was covering her face with both hands. “Oh my God, Chika, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” 

She was trembling and he felt absolutely awful. This was not what he wanted at all. Ugh, he didn't want to cause her more... 

Suddenly Georgia started to laugh, wiping her eyes as tears escaped, “W-what the bloody hell was that?!” 

What? Dirk stared at her, very puzzled, and looked back to Chika...only to be absolutely dumbfounded to find she'd curled over face first into her knees, laughing as well. “T-that is the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life.” 

Both Georgia and Chika were dissolved into highly amused laughter. Cam seemed relieved, smirking at the two. “Well, I'm glad you both found that horrifying moment fun.” 

“I'll say! What if you landed neck first?” Cheryl declared. 

Ash sighed, still in the cart, “You lot got the fun basket. I got the one with Lord Killjoy and his sidekick, Lady Nag-a-lot.” 

Dirk couldn't help grin, Cheryl kicking Ash in the ass from where she was sitting. “And they say blonds have more fun.” 

“They say brunettes are supposed to be smarter too” Cam said drolly, “I'm pretty sure few car accidents end well by turning the car sideways.” 

“Yes, well, our third seat driver took that one into her hands” Dirk snickered, smirking at Georgia. 

She laughed more, finally coming to her feet with Cam's assistance on actual ground, “I panicked.” 

“No kidding” Dirk chuckled, standing and helping Chika up who was now bright red, waving her hand as if fanning herself, “Are you sure you're alright, dear? That really was not the reaction I was expecting.” 

“I-I'm alright” she rasped, “S-sorry.” 

“For what? I'm glad we can get a spout of laughter out of you...though I will say it will certainly not be because of this again.” 

Chika rapidly shook her head, composing herself. “N-no, that was not something I'd partake in a second time, no matter how amusing.” 

“You guys are no fun” Ash pouted, “That was a blast.” 

“You're just broken” Cam said simply, smacking him on the back as they walked away from the ramp. “Let's find something less extreme for a spell.” 

Chika nodded. “I saw on the pamphlet they had laser tag in a highly windy setting.” 

“Oh my God, I've never gotten to do laser tag!” gasped Ash. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Let's...separate.” 

“I dunno, Cheryl, have you ever wanted to shoot your brother without actually killing him?” Cam asked dryly. 

“Wait, wait, that's a thing?” 

Ash pouted at her and Chika smiled. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he smiled a little as well, feeling reassured. No, he wasn't Kaoru but why was he trying to be? Chika was his friend too, they could have a different kind of fun together. 

...He just wanted her to be happy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I daresay, that Chika” Georgia sighed, shaking her head. 

Cam dove into the pool, floating on his back after a moment, “Perhaps she just didn't _have_ a bathing suit. You speak as if any of us had these particular bathing suits before we came to Japan.” 

After all was said and done, it was late at night and despite the pool being closed, Dirk assured the guard they wouldn't drown. The man clearly wasn't doing his job well as he said 'whatever' and opened the gate for them. And a dandy 'ta' to you, negligent sir. 

Cam's eyes slightly closed at Georgia who was standing near the edge and looking towards a dressing room. He could imagine Grady, her father, now, seeing the also negligible amount of cloth she was wearing, a green top with straps coming from the middle of the bust to wrap at her neck with a matching very low rise bottom. Not to say he wasn't...fond of the ensemble, but... 

Cheryl, wearing a frilly pink strapless one piece, shook her head, passing the waterproof camera they'd secured back to Ash. “I wonder if she's just ashamed of her body. She is rather lanky looking.” 

Dirk was half in the water, his elbows rested on the concrete. He glanced at them, confused, “...You...you mean you haven't seen Chika without her underclothing?” 

“What are we, a brothel? Of course not.” 

“And why would you have seen Chika without her underclothing, _Dirk_?” Cam glared darkly at him. 

“Yea, Dirk” grinned Ash, about to make his third jump off the diving board after taking a few more shots of them. 

He flustered, “I-I don't mean it like that, idiots...” 

“I just hope it fits...” Georgia frowned. 

Georgia had lent her a new normal black string bikini. Chika had wandered off to change into it but he figured she wasn't used to putting that sort of thing on. Alas, fitting? Dirk's eyes closed some as the door finally opened and Chika meandered back to silent shock. Yes, there was that fitting concern. Just not the same 'fitting' Georgia was imagining. 

“Sorry it took so long. I was talking to my papa” Chika replied, oblivious as usual to their confusion as she came to sit on the edge near Dirk, dipping her feet in. 

“O-oh, that's quite alright, dear” Georgia quickly smiled, “Uh...sorry it seems the bathing suit's a... _tight_ fit.” 

“Where the hell did you get _those_?” Cheryl glared. 

“Those what?” 

Ash sighed, floating by on his back, “I believe she's addressing the knockers.” 

Cam reached out and shoved Ash under water, the fellow flailing as Dirk rolled his eyes around. Chika just blinked. “Knockers? You mean my breasts? I suppose they just run in the family.” 

“Gigantic tits just 'run in the family'?” Cheryl demanded. 

She nodded emphatically and Dirk grunted, “That's enough of _that_.” 

“I'll say” Georgia smirked some, “You two certainly are quite uncouth.” 

Cheryl huffed, “They just magically appeared one day?” 

“I wear padded sport's bras. I don't like the jiggling” Chika explained pretty candidly. 

Dirk jabbed her, his cheeks slightly pink. “That _aside_...” 

Georgia observed as the two spoke about something amongst themselves almost quietly. Probably more about that game but they were very engaged with one another. Cam came beside her, tilting his head and handing her the camera he'd secured after trying to drown Ash. “What are you thinking?” 

“They're just so cute” she replied, taking a picture. 

“I suppose...” 

She smirked at him, tweaking his nose, “Calm, big brother. It'd be good for Dirk.” 

“Yes, but getting Dirk to agree to that is another issue.” 

Georgia looked back up when Chika gasped, Dirk laughing as he tugged her backwards into the pool. She smiled. Maybe not. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Dirk enjoys his sleep.” 

Dirk groaned, lying on top of the sleeping bag in the large tent he'd been able to rent from a camping store. As much of a pain as it was to procure that A/C for Cheryl, in the end he was rather grateful because he could almost feel the sweltering heat outside. No, it was comfortable as a tent got and though they stayed up late after showering in the public facilities to play cards and chatter, that wasn't particularly why he was being lazy. 

...He'd had to expend a lot of energy not to have a untoward dream about the girl sleeping right next to him. 

Opening his eyes some, he turned his head to find Chika kneeling beside him. Wearing a cropped tee with a distressed American flag emblem on it that was rising over her stomach and the shortest jean shorts he'd ever seen, he figured he had that to look forward to tonight as well. “We'll have to get you a Union Jack shirt, dear.” 

“I'm American though.” 

Dirk snickered, sitting up on his palms and looking around. “Where did everyone go?” 

“Georgia went horseback riding, Cam-nii is observing kittens and flowers, and Cheryl went shopping. Ash said he had to supervise her.” 

He laughed and stretched a bit, “Sorry, sorry. I didn't have much of a rest last night. But you didn't see anything you wanted to do?” 

“Well...” 

Starting to crawl over to his bag to find clothing, he paused to glance at her. She seemed almost reluctant. “What is it?” 

“Well...my grandpa had a lot of music by this band and I listen to them a lot and I really like them. Except they're...pretty old or dead but they're called _Breaking Benjamin_.” 

Dirk nodded, deciding on a dark colored shirt because that's what you do in the heat, of course. “I know of them.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, I found some of their lyrics quite inspiring so I liked them quite a bit. It's been quite some time though. I only got to listen to that sort of music because the teens that migrated into the village smuggled it in and when they came of proper age, they just left.” 

Her eyes brightened some and she showed him the pamphlet, “They're having a concert at two.” 

Dirk was very puzzled. “Don't those gents have to be at least...95 by now?” 

“Oh, I don't really care about seeing the band members so much. Grandpa said the singer was a 'dick'. Also I heard he's afraid of flying if he's still alive.” 

“Ah, so it's a...cover band?” 

Chika shook her head, “Have you heard of the Gorillaz?” 

“A few songs.” 

“They never really performed live a lot. They were entirely represented by cartoon characters. And a rapper that had been dead for years, they made a hologram of him and he performed at a concert but the company went bankrupt. Someone here in Japan came across the video and were inspired to create holograms of bands that are either no longer alive or performing.” 

“By hologram, we're speaking of...?” he drawled. 

“They're just like a performing picture.” 

Dirk's eyes widened momentarily, shaking his head. “That's crazy. They move and everything?” 

She nodded and he 'hmm'd'. “Well then, I dare say that does sound pretty fascinating. Alright, we can do that. But it's only noon, we have two hours to kill.” 

“Aren't you hungry?” 

“Famished” he chuckled, “What'd you lot have for breakfast?” 

Chika replied, “We didn't. They have food outside though.” 

Dirk sighed, “Alright. I'll get dressed and we can go get a meal.” 

About to strip his shirt, he noted she was still sitting there. Smiling awkwardly, he tried to frame his remark carefully. “Uh, Chika, it's...perhaps not proper for you to see me unclad.” 

“Eh? We went swimming last night.” 

“...True, but...” Honestly that was one of those things he didn't understand about the social psyche. There was probably a very good reason behind it but how different were his boxers from his trunks? 

Alas, Chika thankfully got a phone call before he was forced to strip in front of her. She wandered out of the tent to answer and he quickly dressed before she returned. Stepping out, pulling on those 'Chuck' sneakers she told him would be comfortable, he found her appearing...sad. “Is everything alright?” 

“Russell is depressed without me...” she murmured gravely. 

“Aww” he pouted, “We should've brought him. I've seen tons of other dogs people have brought.” 

Chika actually shook her head to the negative. “He doesn't do well in heat for really long spurts of time. He's very insulated.” 

“Ah” Dirk laughed, “Well, we'll see Lord Rover in a few days. For now, let's go gorge on some unhealthy greasy sustenance.” 

Finding a place with 'corn dogs' and 'funnel cake', neither of which he'd ever partook in eating before in his entire life, they wandered around. They watched a few street performers and happened to cross Cam...alas, he was excited they had a tiger to pet and rushed off. Man was batty about his cats... 

Finally time for the hologram concert or whatever, Dirk was pretty astonished to find the area packed. “Wow, I wouldn't have imagined they were all that popular here.” 

Chika frowned, “Indeed.” 

It was a small area to begin with so when they found elbowing and squeezing through was getting them literally nowhere, Chika looked a tad upset. “It's okay.” 

“Don't give in yet, mate, we'll just have to improvise or something.” 

He paused in his scheming when the 'band' appeared on stage. They just appeared like ghosts out of a mist, full human facsimiles and started to speak. Their mouths moved in perfect synchronized motion to their words and the crowd started to cheer when asked if they were prepared for the experience. “...That is _bonkers_.” 

They were on the side, pressed against a metal fence that was encircling the area. Chika was tilting her head, looking over the crowd who were mostly men that actually were taller than her in contrast to her normal circumstances. 'I Will Not Bow' was playing and she leaned into him, saying into his ear: “I suppose it would be more appealing to see them perform.” 

He nodded in agreement despite being able to see fairly well. Looking down at her for a moment, Dirk had to wonder...before kneeling. Chika stared at him, bewildered, and actually managed to yell over the dim, somewhat of a whimsical action considering how calm voiced she was. “What are you doing?” 

“Here, just sit on my shoulders! We won't be blocking anyone!” 

She seemed sincerely astonished. “Surely I'm too heavy for that.” 

“Somehow I doubt it! I'll let you know when I need a break!” 

Chika did hesitate for a moment but slowly made the effort. He laughed, coming to his feet as she clenched his head tightly for a second. “That's my brain, love.” 

“I-I haven't done this since I was little.” 

Step two: don't think about how her thighs were straddling your head, Dirk. Smiling despite himself, he looked up, “Yes, it's not something we get to do much when we're geezers, I'd say! The important part is can you see?” 

She nodded. “Are your shoulders okay?” 

“Don't worry about that! Enjoy the show!” 

It was quite the experience as he realized he'd never been to a concert before. He supposed it'd be more fulfilling if they were real people instead of projections created to fit one mould but again he recalled these fellows would almost be a hundred and if they were alive they probably would have trouble doing a rock show. 

Glancing up, he gazed at Chika for a moment. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe just her listless stare. No, she did get excited about things and though she wasn't going loony over the affair, she was singing along and cheering somewhat. In the end, he wanted her to be happy and he felt more and more like he'd accomplished that. He just hadn't accounted for her happiness bringing him joy too. 

__You carry me places I'd rather be: Well-mannered gardens, well-tempered seas. We're gathered in reason I should believe that this is different, that this isn't free. How could this be?  
  
I'm on my way to better days. I'll find my faith, I'll find a way. I'm on my way to better days.  
I'll find my faith.  
  
I will slip again... and you'll find me. I will live again... and you'll find me. Run... but carry the meanings of your past.  
  
I'm on my way to better days. You'll find your faith, you'll find a way. You're on your way to better days. You'll find your faith.  
  


__I'm on our way to better days. We'll find our faith, we'll find a way...  
  
We're on our way to better days. We'll find our faith, we'll find a way! We're on our way to betters days! We'll find our faith.  
  
I'm on my way. I'm on my way to better days. I'll find my way. We'll find our faith, find our faith.  
Find our way, our way. Find our way... 

...Better days, hmm? Gazing off, going into a fog, he almost jumped when he found Chika had somehow managed to lean over upside down, the tip of her nose to his. “Are you okay?” 

“Ah, I'm fine!” he blurted, smiling quickly, “Just getting lost in the music!” 

She smiled, “Thanks for seeing this with me, Dirk.” 

Returning to her upright position, he listened to her sing 'Water', glad she wasn't looking at his burning face right now. Yes, better days indeed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Now the...king told the boogie man...you gotta let that... raga drop. The oil down the desert way has been shaken...to the top. The...sheik he drove his...his Cadillac, he went a...a cruisin' down the ville. The...muez...when was a' standing...on the...the... radiator grill? ...Ah.” 

Cam sounded absolutely bewildered, more talking the verse than singing as Dirk cocked a brow, staring at the machine spitting these random lyrics at them as he held one of the microphones. The festival had set up makeshift karaoke rooms and Cheryl wanted to try it out. Of course they didn't really know much music so Chika set it up so the original song played lightly in the background. “Sharif...sharif don't like it...rockin' the... casbah, rock the casbah. Sharif don't like it rockin' the casbah, rock the casbah...” 

“You two suck!” heckled Ash. 

Cam leered at him as Dirk stuck out his tongue. Georgia laughed, sipping a pina colada with Chika and Cheryl as they stretched out on the pillow couches. Chika blinked, “You could _sing_.” 

Dirk pouted at her, _“_ _By order of the prophet, we ban that boogie sound. Degenerate the faithful with that crazy Casbah sound. But the Bedouin they brought out the electric_ _kettle_ _drum.The local guitar picker got his guitar picking thumb. As soon as the sharif had cleared the square, they began to wail-l-l."_

Georgia and Ash cheered, Chika leaning back and checking her phone. Antoinette had text her, asking if she was having fun. Thinking about it, she briefly looked up as Georgia waved a hand against her face, fanning. "Good grief, it's so balmy. I should've cut my hair." 

"Your hair's so pretty though" Chika blinked,"But I haven't had my hair long since I was little. It was such a hassle." 

“Tell me about it! Your hair tone is quite lovely though so I'm sure there's a lot you can do with it.” 

Chika pondered before glancing to Dirk and Cam-nii who were getting a lot more invested in the song now. She found herself snickering as they went into a prolonged 'jive' in a high pitch. Georgia smiled, leaning in closer, “So what was that all about when we found you two at the concert?” 

Just as the long setlist was wrapping up, the group came to them. Cam demanded she get down before she got hurt though not before Georgia apparently got pictures. “Dirk and I were watching the concerts...and since these are mostly foreign men, they were taller than me so I couldn't see.” 

Georgia laughed, “That must actually be new for you, dear. But it was adorable.” 

Adorable? Tilting her head, she was about to ask when Ash suddenly gasped, having looked out the window. “Oh my God, they're swinging fire!” 

Cheryl looked up, puzzled, “What?” 

They all peered out and Chika frowned. “Those are sparklers.” 

Naturally they were unfamiliar with them. Venturing out of the karaoke building, they bought some of the sparklers and proceeded to freak out. Chika found their glee whimsical. Dirk laughed when he noted her staring at them while they were flinging around the sparks. “We must seem pretty daft for this.” 

“Not at all. It's nice you guys get to feature so many things for the first time.” 

Ash went almost insane when he figured out he could spell and write things, Georgia actually able to capture some of the words on the camera. Chika smiled some, holding hers downward, watching the sparks fizzle out. Was she having fun? This was different from any summer she'd ever had, definitely. She looked up as Dirk knelt before her, holding a new sparkler. “Let me get a light, mate.” 

Holding hers out a bit more so he could light up, she looked at him, his green eyes aglow as he absently waved it back and forth like a pendulum. “Dirk?” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“I'm having fun.” 

Dirk stared at her, surprised, before a grin crossed his face, “I'm very glad.” 

“Are you having fun?” 

“...Yes. Yes I am” he murmured, kind of gazing into her eyes...before laughing, “But there are three days left so let's not jump on the trolley too soon. Nonetheless, I'm...I'm happy.” 

Funny how this Summer started. She was crushed over Kaoru denying their tradition, denying her. She looked up as Cheryl giggled, Ash giving her a pout as he had accidentally dropped his sparkler, Cam standing next to Georgia as she held hers and took pictures with the camera. The brunette woman suddenly looked up at some people passing and asked if they'd take all of their picture together. Chika blinked as they all crowded next to each other, between Dirk and Cam-nii, as the men advised them to smile. 

Somehow, despite everything, she could smile. She was happy too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh...darn...it.” 

Dirk Middleton was absolutely and completely exasperated. Why? Why did these people think they should test his reliability? Just because he happened to be in Japan, this was not the time for him to be trained to be a corporate sock monkey so they could make sure he'd listen to their every whim. And naturally _everyone_ was out, Georgia and Cam at work while Ash supervised Cheryl as she shopped. All alone... 

He grimaced as the baby in his arms choked on screaming sobs. All alone with a seven month old that was screeching _bloody murder_. 

Dirk hushed him, trying to rock him but failing to get him to calm in the slightest. What was the matter with him!? Why didn't he just...stop freaking out?! 

Shoulders slouching in dismay, he was hopeful the boy's parents had returned when he heard a knock at the door. Rushing to answer it, on the other side he found Chika instead. 

The girl stared at him for a moment...before looking at the baby. “...Why do you have a baby?” 

“Ugh. Some constituents are doing some sort of tour all day and decided they'd make me the poor sap to watch their child” he grumbled irritably. 

“Constituents?” 

“It's...it's a long story” he groaned, rubbing his brow in a vain attempt to soothe his growing headache. 

Chika nodded, not delving, before looking at the wailing baby. “What's wrong with him?” 

“I don't know! He's just been crying for the last thirty minutes and I can't get him to stop!” 

Walking closer to him to stare down at the baby, she jabbed his cheek a bit. “Have you checked his diaper?” 

“...No.” 

Chika looked up at him. She gave him this rather weird blank expression before asking: “Have you tried feeding him?” 

“...No...” 

“What _have_ you tried?” 

He sulked, “I've tried rocking him and hoping he'd go to sleep!” 

She actually gave him this rather dismayed look of incredulity. Dirk flustered, “I-I don't know a single blooming thing about babies! I _am_ the baby in my family! A-and the last baby I've seen was-was _Cheryl_ and I was barely four then!” 

“Here. I'm _not_ the baby.” 

Dirk's eyes widened as she took the boy from him...and after a mere second, her face actually twisted a bit. “Dirk...he _smells_ like he needs a diaper change.” 

“I just thought babies might smell awful.” 

There goes that look again, confound it. She shook her head and walked over to what was clearly his bag of supplies. Taking out a blanket, a new diaper, and a cleaning wipe of some sort, she stretched it out on the couch and set him on it. “I changed my Shi-chan a few times but that was forever ago. Hopefully I still remember. Get a bag, Dirk.” 

Startled by her sudden command, he scurried off to retrieve a spare plastic bag before returning, finding she'd unsnapped his body suit. Dirk recoiled, honestly repulsed when she unlatched his diaper. Chika blinked languidly before looking at the crying baby in the face. “You smell. And you're gross.” 

He had to bite his lip not to laugh as she said this so flatly. “C-Chika...” 

“But then again, you don't have many options. They don't have toilets small enough for you and your little legs aren't ready to walk yet so you have no choice. I understand. I'm sorry for being mean. You're not gross. But you do smell.” 

That was worthy of recording somewhere, Dirk thought, amused. She cleaned him up and got the new diaper on him, replacing his outfit. “Here, take that to the trash.” 

Still a little disgusted though frankly a little reconciled by Chika's reasoning that the lad had 'no choice', he made the quick venture to the dumpster outside before returning. Ugh, he was still crying though! Chika frowned, looking to him. “His belly rumbled so he is hungry.” 

“Okay...” 

“Get a bottle and heat it up.” 

Okay, that should be easy. Grabbing one of the bottles that had been composed prior from the fridge, he stuck it in the microwave and figured two minutes ought to do. 

Dirk completed the task and returned to hand it to Chika. She took it from him...before giving him that damn look again! “What?” 

“Did you test this on your wrist?” 

“What?” 

“Put a droplet on your wrist to check the temperature.” 

He leered, unsure why this was necessary, and took it back, dropping some of the liquid against his wrist...and getting a _second degree burn_! Hissing, waving his wrist rapidly to cool it off, Chika's eyes narrowed at him. “That is too hot to go into a baby's mouth. Go run it under cool water until it's just a little above room temperature.” 

“Yes, _mum_.” 

Sighing heavily, he ran it under the cold water in the sink for a few minutes before cautiously checking it again. Just right for baby bear, he supposed... 

Chika took it and finally seemed satisfied. Sitting in the recliner, she cradled the baby and got the nipple into his mouth to, _at last_ , interrupt his sobbing. He hiccuped a bit but looked up at her with his blue eyes, suckling. “There, there. Is that to your satisfaction, baby?” 

Dirk watched her for a long few moments as she spoke and fed the boy. His mind...went to places it probably shouldn't have gone under any sane circumstances so he quickly just went to retrieve the camera to take a picture. Regardless of what fantasies he was imagining, it was a very cute scene. 

The girl turned her head, staring at the baby as he zonked off. “He was just dirty and hungry. Now he will sleep.” 

“Thanks” he groaned with a laugh, sitting on the couch, “I tried telling them I have no experience whatsoever with babies but they were downright insistent.” 

“Mm” she murmured, her eyes closing some. 

He frowned, concerned, “Are you alright, dear? It's been difficult for everyone getting back on schedule after the festival. Yesterday was the longest I've ever seen Ash sleep.” 

“Mm, yes, somewhat” she nodded slowly, “And I woke up this morning to go running with Russell to make up for my absence. But he did enjoy the turkey bone you got him immensely. Thank you.” 

He smiled, “No problem. Here, why don't you go lay him in my bed and I'll make you a cup of coffee?” 

“Alright” she yawned, rising to her feet. Glancing down at the baby, she nodded once. “You're sleeping comfortably. Good.” 

Watching the two disappear up the stairs, he went into the kitchen to start brewing a good strong cup of coffee for them. After about ten minutes without her return, alas, he had a feeling they'd missed that chance. Wandering upstairs, he wasn't surprised to find Chika and the little fellow stretched out on the bed, sleeping somberly. She'd made a trough of blankets for him on one side and her body was blocking the other. 

Dirk slowly walked closer, sitting on the edge. Reaching out, he softly, carefully, pulled the pins from her hair before stroking her cheek. 

He exhaled, quickly turning his head. What is wrong with you, Dirk? You're all of twenty years old and suddenly you were thinking about a family. And not only a family but a family...a family with _her_. 

It was just that trip, Dirk. You spent a lot of time with her and she was sleeping right next to you. Yes, maybe you dreamed about having...relations and got jealous whenever the name of 'Kaoru' crossed her lips but... 

No. He had to stop lying to himself. He'd thought about those 'better days' for months now. 

Curling up behind Chika, he closed his eyes to get in a kip as well. He was tired. He was tired of being afraid and tired of his life wanting him to take all these risks. He...he was tired of taking risks now. 

Dirk opened his eyes and blushed when Chika sort of snuggled her back into his chest. But life did have a way of making it seem worth it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika blinked as the baby sat up on the bed...before covering her face then uncovering it. “Peek-a-boo.” 

He just kind of sucked on his hand, staring at her as he sat up with the assistance of a pillow. Dirk was stretched out on the bed, playing Bion as Chika had declared him a menace to baby-kind after he spilled milk all over the poor boy and that she'd manage him from here on out. Well, the baby thought it was funny and it was an accident! She frowned, her eyes narrowing. “I thought babies like peek-a-boo.” 

“Well, if I understand the amusement, you need to have something of a different expression to surprise him with when you reveal your face.” 

“I see.” 

Covering her face, she attempted it again and he wished he'd seen what face she made because the boy did giggle. Unable to help his smile, he set his laptop aside. “Since you're doing all this work, chum, let me make you something to eat.” 

“You don't have to.” 

“I want to” he assured, “I would have been entirely lost without you today. Thank you.” 

She nodded after a moment. “It's been interesting.” 

That they could most definitely agree on. Chika would certainly be a different kind of mum if she had children. Not that he had much point of comparison, of course, but observing Ash's mother... 

When he made his way downstairs, everyone was coming in. Georgia smiled wearily, yawning, “Hello, chap.” 

“Hello, lot” he greeted back. 

Cam stretched before gazing down...and raising a brow. Oh Lord, 'onii-san' senses were tingling, Dirk thought sarcastically. “...Chika's here. Now what on Earth have you two been doing alone?” 

“Upstairs, making babies.” 

He smirked when Cam grabbed the front of his shirt, seeming highly unamused and deadpan. “I'm kidding, bloke. It's not _our_ baby.” 

Ash cocked a brow, “Eh?” 

“You should come check it out.” 

The group quietly followed him toward his bedroom. Chika's game of peek-a-boo must have wrapped up and now the baby was lying on his back while she looked down on him on her raised elbow. “...You don't do a whole lot. I guess I should suspect that but it's rather disappointing.” 

Dirk pursed his lips, fighting a laugh. Chika had said the bluntest things so sweetly to that poor boy, telling him earlier that 'cold air is not an excuse to pee spontaneously'. Of course, she suddenly smiled after her remark. “But your outfit is very snazzy. I like it.” 

When she got him something new to wear, she found the baby blue striped t-shirt with a pelican on it and matching blue shorts. She did seem rather taken with it. He reached up and tried to touch her. While Dirk expected her to question this, she let him hold her pinky. 

“Oh, isn't that darling?” Georgia cooed, reminding him that they were all behind him watching. 

Chika looked up, blinking, “Oh. Hi, guys.” 

“Hello, dear...” Cam drawled, “...To whom does this baby belong?” 

“To Alexander and Catherine Winchester” Dirk interjected, crossing his arms behind his back, “The Middleton Company's third largest donors. When they discovered that I was presently in Japan where they are on extended vacation they decided that it was a perfect day to tour Kyoto and dropped their son Timothy off in my, or pretty much Chika's, care.” 

Georgia walked over to play with him, delighted. Chika sat up with him in his lap, a frown growing on her face. “...You didn't tell me his name was Timothy. I've just called him 'baby' all day.” 

“I haven't done much better, I've mostly addressed him as 'lad'...” Dirk grimaced. 

Georgia snickered, picking him up, “You two have probably confused the poor thing silly.” 

While Timothy was silent, he kept looking back at Chika and almost pulled toward her. Chika was perplexed. “He seems skittish.” 

“Well of course” Georgia chuckled, “He's been with you all day and now some mysterious stranger has come into his presence. He's comfortable with you.” 

“Oh. You think he likes me?” 

“Certainly” Dirk agreed. 

Chika blinked as he reached for her and took him back, remarking: “Well, I like you too, even if you are disappointing.” 

Cam raised a brow, Dirk smirking as he walked out. “Come down in a few minutes, loves, dinner's almost prepared.” 

Why he expected Cheryl to be intrigued, he'd never know but the girl 'hmph'd, walking out with the men. “What's so good about a baby?” 

“You're only frazzled because you _are_ a baby” Ash responded simply. 

She glared and hit his arm as he laughed, running to his room away from her. Cam looked over his shoulder idly as he walked down the steps before clearing his throat. “Did you get any ideas?” 

“Ideas?” Dirk echoed, “What kind of ideas?” 

“Ideas like Chika and yourself have cared for a young child all day, one that with the proper imagination such as your own could be construed to look like yours and hers.” 

Dirk froze, gawking, as his cheeks lit up. Finding speech, he sputtered, “T-that's simply ridiculous!” 

Cam stared at him for a moment, one of those 'brother/sister' things he and Chika did, before looking off. “Is it?” 

Startled, Dirk digested that before gazing down, smiling weakly. “It's peculiar, isn't it? I didn't have parents so how on Earth can I daydream about being one?” 

“You have to have had a family to want one, you think?” Cam questioned gravely. “I don't think...no, I _know_ that is not the case. People can desire things outside of what they know, Dirk.” 

“And it's fine that I imagine such outside things with your beloved 'little sister'?” 

“I never said that” Cam replied dryly, dropping onto the couch and rubbing Frieda's back. “You still keep your grubby mitts off of her.” 

Dirk sighed, shaking his head, his retort interrupted by a ring. Answering his phone, he was utterly relieved. Finally... 

Chika came down the steps with Timothy and Georgia in tow. He really had taken a shining to her, Dirk smiled, watching how he tucked into her shoulder. “Well, young Timothy, your mum and dad will be here shortly to retrieve you.” 

He was, quite frankly, startled when Chika looked briefly surprised, “...We have to give him back?” 

“Well, of course” he laughed some, “They didn't give him to us, dear.” 

“Oh...” 

“Don't sound so down, love. Didn't you just say he was disappointing?” Georgia teased. 

She frowned, the lad mewling a bit comfortably. “Well...he isn't completely disappointing.” 

God, she was so precious. Running his hands backward through his hair, Dirk smiled. “I believe they're heading back to London so I can't guarantee you'll be able to spend time with him again but...” 

“I know” Chika said solemnly, staring at Timothy as he played with the strap of her tank top. “Things come to an end.” 

“Well, don't say it like _that_ , good grief” Dirk groaned before smiling again widely, patting her shoulder, “You've had a good day with him.” 

She nodded before hugging him to her a bit, wandering to sit on the couch next to Cam. Cam awkwardly took the baby before he grinned, bouncing him. Georgia gazed at them for a moment before blushing absently, wandering away to the kitchen. Dirk frowned after her then sighed as there was a knock at the door. 

His testing puppet masters entered, a fairly young couple. “Hello, Dirk. I hope Timothy wasn't too troublesome.” 

“Oh, he was delightful” Dirk said politely. 

Chika rose, carrying him, and Dirk grew a tad nervous. Naturally he understood Chika quite a bit now but her personality was a little different to outsiders. Truly he didn't care what these people thought of her or him but he had unfortunate responsibilities to kiss ass. 

Catherine Winchester raised a brow, probably wondering who this girl was holding her child. Dirk quickly smiled, “Um, this is our host of sorts, Chika Hideyoshi. She greatly assisted me in taking care of Timothy today.” 

“Oh, hello” Catherine smiled slowly, “My, Dirk needed that much assistance?” 

Ugh. Chika blinked, “Well, he's the baby in his family and I'm not.” 

He gave her an almost sarcastic smile as Catherine actually smirked, glancing to her silent husband, “Well, I know _all_ about that.” 

Alexander just blinked languidly. Chika, rather surprisingly as it was social, replied, “I like his outfit.” 

“Oh, isn't it darling?” Catherine gushed, “Alexander thinks it's too girly but I think it's absolutely dashing on my little Timothy.” 

“I don't like the blue” the man said drolly. 

'Brits', Dirk thought as he hid his dry smirk. Catherine took Timothy back, the baby gurgling, “Well, thank you very much, Ms. Hideyoshi. Timothy is a picky little thing so I was rather surprised he was allowing you to hold him so sweetly.” 

“I think we're friends” Chika nodded. 

“Good, good. It's good to know if we ever find our way back to this little isle we have babysitters for our sweet little boy.” 

Dirk forced a smile as Alexander turned his completely emotionless stare to him. “Do keep in mind Middleton Corp while you're on this little excursion, Dirk. I'm sure your father would have hated to see it crumble in the wrong hands.” 

...He didn't know what his father would hate. “Certainly, Mr. Winchester.” 

“Well, we shouldn't dally much longer or we'll miss our flight” Catherine replied, taking her husband's arm, “Thank you again, Dirk, Ms. Hideyoshi.” 

“It was a pleasure, ma'am.” 

Walking them to the door and waving slowly when he watched them drive away in a taxi, he seethed once they were out of the vicinity. This was never what he'd wanted from life. Neither of them had and yet because their father left a legacy it was to become their sole reason to live. He had other dreams which didn't include this. Relaxing his head against the door frame, he let out a breath of misery. 

“So do you think they will?” 

Dirk jumped, surprised when Chika appeared beside him. “U-uh, think they will what?” 

“Return?” 

“Perhaps...” he drawled, not sure if they were just being 'polite' in front of the girl from the 'little isle'. 

Chika nodded firmly. “I will research more baby games to be properly prepared next time.” 

Dirk chuckled despite himself, pulling away from the door and closing it, patting her shoulder, “Don't stress yourself too much. C'mon, we were supposed to dally around today.” 

He had a laundry list of irreconcilable dreams, didn't he? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“What on Earth do you think she's thinking?” 

Cam was fanning himself, groaning as he stood in the kitchen with Georgia. While he was normally against walking around in any state of undress, he had to concede it was too hot and didn't have a shirt on. The A/C was doing an update or something crazy right now so for at least an hour they'd have to suffer. Georgia was only in her bikini top and shorts at the moment, fixing milkshakes and cool drinks for everyone until she paused in the open doorway to stare into the living room. Drinking a glass of water, he cocked a brow and came to stand beside her to observe as well. 

Chika was sitting in a chair, her back to them, watching as Dirk, whose brain must have turned to soup, run on his bike, also shirtless. It wouldn't be as odd if they were actually talking. It was as if Chika was just...staring at him. 

“...Couldn't tell you.” 

“Perhaps she's thinking about that sweaty lad in front of her” Georgia smiled sweetly. 

He turned his head to pin her with a disgruntled look and she grinned, reaching out and rubbing his lower back. “Now, now, big brother, some of us ladies think about strapping naked gentleman sometimes too.” 

Cam's eyes closed some, gazing at her, “And how many strapping naked gentleman do you think of, ma'am?” 

“I can think of one off the top of my head” she winked, returning to her task, “It's peculiar to me. Chika's already seventeen but it's almost as if the thought of a relationship has never crossed her mind.” 

“I can tell you it hasn't _always_ been on my mind either” Cam shrugged, “You presume Chika likes him anyway and that he's prepared for that sort of affair.” 

Georgia opened her mouth but suddenly waved a hand, “Shoo.” 

“What?” 

Chika appeared and he blinked, “Oh...” 

Walking away without much more, Chika looked after him. “Eh?” 

“He's going to check on Frieda” Georgia replied, handing her an orange milkshake, “And I needed to ask something.” 

“Ah, me too. But please, go first.” 

Georgia leaned across the counter, crossing her fingers as Chika drank her beverage. “What were you thinking about when you were staring at Dirk?” 

Chika stared, doe-eyed, before sincerely saying: “I don't know.” 

“You don't know?” 

“I guess the proportions of his body again. They've gotten more toned but not like that bizarre toned I see on television and internet ads sometimes. But I don't know exactly what I was thinking about it.” 

Georgia smiled teasingly, “Perhaps that they were attractive?” 

Chika frowned before seeming deep in thought. “...Attractive.” 

“Have you never found a boy attractive before, dear?” 

Crossing her legs, also in shorts and a bikini, Chika pondered, “Before Dirk, I don't believe I've looked at a male that way. It's different and confounding to me. Do you ever look at Cam-nii that way?” 

Georgia's heart skipped a beat as she quickly looked up at the girl. At first she never suspected Chika to be so calculating or teasing but she seemed completely and honestly sincere. Swiftly looking around, she leaned in closer, whispering, “Wh-what do you mean?” 

“Aren't you and Cam-nii in a relationship?” 

“Who told you that? Did Cam tell you?” she asked hectically. 

Chika blinked rapidly, “Well, no. I thought it was sort of obvious.” 

“I-it is?” she squeaked. 

“You remind me of my mama and papa sometimes” she explained, “They'll start sending each other these looks when my baby brother and I are around then send us off somewhere to go to their room for some reason.” 

'Some reason', Georgia groaned, flustering. “I-it's not that precisely.” 

“Cam-nii expresses some of his complaints about the others to me as well but they're never about you. In fact, he always praises you. You also always tease Cam-nii with a gentle expression.” 

Who knew Chika was this observant...? Georgia dropped her head before raising it, leering, “Chika, you must absolutely and positively not mention that to anyone. You haven't, have you?” 

Chika stared before slowly shaking her head 'no'. Georgia glowered, “You have to promise you won't mention it to Ash, Cheryl, or any living soul!” 

“Okay...” 

Georgia grew nauseous as Chika fell rather silent, stirring her milkshake as if something was deeply on her mind. Before she could question, Chika questioned quietly, “Are you ashamed of Cam-nii?” 

“ _What?”_

“You don't desire for anyone else to know of your relationship. Are you ashamed of Cam-nii?” 

“Of course not!” Georgia groaned. Like 'big brother', like 'little sister'. “It's nothing like that, dear. If it wouldn't hurt anyone else I would tell everyone in a heart beat. I'd...I'd love being with him more openly as well.” 

Chika was clearly confused. “But who wouldn't want to see you guys happily together?” 

“...Have you ever thought about having a boyfriend, Chika?” 

“Not particularly. My father ingrained in me through my youth and adolescence men were not to be in my life in such a function.” 

Georgia smirked, raising a brow, “So as a result you've never even thought of the matter?” 

“Well...” Chika drawled, “I see couples on the street sometimes and it seems like such a peculiar social structure that I would want to see what exactly the point of it is. I wouldn't want to deem it a complete inconvenience until I tried it.” 

“Alright...so let's say you experiment and date Kaoru.” 

Georgia didn't know what to make of her reaction. It was a cross of many things that all seemed to confuse her. “Kaoru?” 

“Yes, you date Kaoru...and I can guarantee you Dirk wouldn't care for it much” Georgia nodded, “Recall he got all upset when he thought he wasn't being a good enough friend to you since you still spoke of Kaoru often?” 

Chika's eyes showed enlightenment. “Ah, yes, I see...well, sort of.” 

“'Sort of'?” 

“It's two different functions, a friend and a boyfriend, correct?” 

Georgia shook her head, smiling. “If it's a positive union then they should be interchangeable.” 

Chika tilted her head, “...I see.” 

“All in all, I promise I am not ashamed of Cam. He means so much to me. But, for now, considering that, I wish to keep it between us. Swear?” Georgia pleaded. 

Chika nodded, holding out her pinky. Georgia laughed, moved, taking the gesture, “You're the best. Now what was your question?” 

“It's clear that Dirk is perturbed about something. I've seen him work out early in the morning but he's working out now in the afternoon and when I was sitting there I couldn't coax him to talk to me much but a few words.” 

Georgia sighed, “Dirk's from a very affluent family, Chika. He's got a great few responsibilities to fulfill as one of the Middleton sons. As his father had a lot of establishments in Japan, there are many here that he has to coerce to stay in their good graces. That was the case with the Winchesters: he had to keep them happy to keep them in the company.” 

“I see. I'm familiar with such matters. My grandfather deals with it all the time. He's very vocal about how much he hates 'kissing ass'.” 

Snickering, Georgia shook her head, “Not many wouldn't despise such a task. Today he was informed that, as he is in Japan, he needs to attend this charity gala. As he and his brother resided in England their entire lives, they want this opportunity to see the face of the company they put their stock in.” 

“Will you all be joining him?” 

“Oh no...the rest of us were just the children of poor laborers in the village so we have no social status to attend. Dirk had the biggest house in the village, you know? But he had no interest in any of that and loathed going to those meetings with their advisers. That's why he's so upset.” 

“Ah.” 

Chika rested her chin in her hands, again lost in some thought that Georgia couldn't fathom. “Chika...if I may be so bold to ask one more question: how do you think of Dirk?” 

Chika's red eyes shifted to her though she didn't move. Falling quiet again, she murmured: “I don't know.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton sipped a glass of wine gingerly, weary with putting on a smiling face for these people already. He hated a suit, he most certainly did, he thought crossly, tugging at the jacket. Reminded of how well Chika's grandmother's tuxedo fit, he was inspired a bit to buy one from her, especially if this...this became a thing. 

'Oh, look at you! You're so grown up!', 'Is this little Dirk Middleton? Why, I remember when you were a small lad!', 'your father and I used to be on the rugby team together at Oxford before he went to that stuffy village! We went to the championship...', 'it's such a travesty what happened to your mum and dad, such a travesty', 'where is your brother? He's the true heir to the throne, is he not?'. It was enough to make him sick. If it were said with any sort of sincerity he'd be swell. But it wasn't. He hadn't wanted to be a part of this at all. 

He internally screamed as a woman told him that 'a lad his age in that sort of village ought to be married by now'. Oh, twenty? Yes, yes, now was the best time for a lad his age to be married: when he had no real career and no way to really support himself but an endless trust fund. Oh yes, right, that _was_ enough, wasn't it...? 

Smiling tightly when pressed if he had a girlfriend, extra strained when they mentioned his brother's fiancee, he mumbled, “I'm...not really...” 

He wanted to say 'interested in anyone' but that was also a lie. He just said he wasn't really ready for such a commitment and his elders laughed, calling him a playboy. 'No, no', he thought weakly, that's not what he meant in the least. There was one girl... 

His confidence was very drained. 

Some of the later twenty-somethings that had crowded around him to join the jesting on his behalf looked towards the door. The males eyes widened and the women they were with glared angrily at them. Dirk wasn't particularly interested but knew if he didn't look he'd be out of the loop and become once again the root of their jokes. 

...Wait, what? 

Gaping, his mouth went bone dry as Chika wandered towards him. In all these somber, elegant, drab tones of blue and black and the occasional white or gray, Chika appeared in a scarlet gown that matched her scarlet eyes. Strapless and hugging each delicious little curve, playing up all those perfect little assets, he wanted to know who put her up to wearing such a thing. Chika would never wear that on her own! Dirk finally swallowed, noticing she had long curling hair again and the dress...the dress had a slit for those long graceful legs, showing off a pair of crimson heels. 

Despite his confusion of how and why she was here, of how she was an absolute bombshell all of a sudden, he smiled sincerely for the first time in an hour when he saw she still wore the earrings he got her. 

She came beside him. “Hello.” 

“Well, hiya...this is an...extreme surprise.” 

“My grandparents couldn't make it but my grandfathers did ask me to make a donation in their names as I asked if they knew how I could get into the party to keep you company.” 

...Keep him company? She only came to... ? “U-uh, oh, I see” he blurted, trying to regain his composure. 

“Who is your little tart, Middleton?” asked one of the 'ladies' crassly. 

Dirk gave her a look over her word choice towards Chika and was about to address it but Chika nodded her head politely. “I am Chika Hideyoshi. Pleasure.” 

A weird silence fell for a moment and Dirk was about to question what their problem was. How could they be so improper to her? Ready to ditch the affair entirely, one of the blokes finally spoke. “Hideyoshi? Are you any relation to Mark Hideyoshi?” 

“Yes, Mark Hideyoshi is my grandfather.” 

This was met briefly with more shocked silence...Dirk had no idea what the big deal was. One of the women in the group looked snarky. “Oh, so I suppose that's how you can afford a Yagada exclusive?” 

“I didn't have to purchase it. My great-grandmother is Dana Yagami and she lent it to me.” 

Chika must have been saying some outlandish things because this was the quietest they'd been. Not that he minded whatsoever. One 'gentleman' cleared his throat, “Dana Yagami had a number of children. Which is your grandfather?” 

“Koji Yagami is my grandfather.” 

“Ah, yes, he's a very...brusque fellow.” 

“I suppose. Both of my grandfathers are very competitive men” Chika explained. 

This was getting bizarre. While he was so outlandishly touched that she came to keep him company, he didn't expect her to be able to...well, hold herself against these people. He'd been struggling all night. However, he had no idea she came from such a wealthy family too... 

The asshole of the assholes had been quietly watching them before putting on the brightest fake smile Dirk had ever featured. “Well, young lady, Hideyoshi's been holding out for years. Perhaps you could...convince him to give some holdings to my enterprise?” 

Dirk was very close to leering at him, feeling protective again, but... 

“I could be convinced to speak to him about a donation. I expect you wouldn't be as demanding of the Hideyoshi Corporation as the Middleton Corporation though? Grandfather wouldn't be anywhere as nice or accommodating as Dirk is.” 

...Holy God. Dirk almost gawked at Chika's straight forwardness but she took his elbow, “Excuse me, I may need Dirk to help me figure out how to write these digital check transfers.” 

“Ah, yes, excuse me” Dirk quickly smiled again, letting her drag him off towards where there was a large desk. 

Once they were in line for contributions, he said lightly under his breath, “Chika, that was... _brill_.” 

“Is that more slang?” 

Dirk snickered and gently pulled her closer when some other rude bloke pushed past them. His eyes widened, noting he was touching flesh because the back of the dress was _plunging_. “...Chika, darling, your _grandmother_ put you in this? I mean, you're...you're gorgeous but the grandmothers in our village would have died on the spot.” 

“Well, it was kind of short notice and grandmama doesn't have many dresses that accommodate my height at the moment.” 

“Ah yes, I suppose that's true. How'd...how'd you find out about this?” 

“Georgia told me why you were upset yesterday. She told me they couldn't come because of farmers or something but I figured you'd be lonely with a lot of strangers.” 

“Lonely...” 

Dirk gazed outward at the crowd, most mingling amongst themselves but there was a rather interesting minority looking in their direction. Hell, who was he jesting? They were looking at Chika. He couldn't help the narrowing of his eyes as she leaned over, keying in some things, and the man running the station was blatantly staring at her bosom. Dirk sent him a dark glare which ceased the man's ogling before glancing at the screen...and almost doing a double-take. 

“Oh...oh my _God_ , your grandfathers are donating that...that much?” 

“Mm. I'm sure it would have been more had they found out they were donating the same amount. Grandpapa Koji and Grandpapa Mark have a longstanding rivalry, kind of like Pokemon.” 

“Which you still haven't shown me.” 

Chika's eyes widened, holding his arm again when he offered it, “...Oh yea. You have to remind me.” 

“Will do” he winked, looking up when a waiter passed, “Ah, is this nonalcoholic, mate?” 

The server nodded, handing him a glass of strawberry juice and another glass of wine. Dirk said a quick 'thanks' and handed the juice to Chika. She nodded and took a sip, looking around. “I pity you. I try to avoid these parties as much as possible unless one of my family members is getting recognized for something.” 

“You never mentioned how renown your family members are...I mean, not that it matters, of course, it's just you mentioning your great-grandmother and grandfather dumbfounded those blokes.” 

Chika shrugged, leaning on his arm a little more, “I never really thought of them like that. To me they're just my grandpapas and great-grandmama.” 

“Of course” he smiled before cocking a brow, “Are you alright?” 

“...I almost never ever wear heels. Grandma said this once I could get away with it since you're taller than me.” 

He chuckled, taking her hand, “Then let us take a seat and let my critics come to me...by the way, how could you tell they were making it difficult for me?” 

“Dirk always has a smile and you looked very sad talking to them.” 

… “...Yea.” 

The rest of the night, the ones that thought he was a pawn treated him like absolute gold. Of course, not long after they sucked up to him they asked Chika to put in a good word for them with Mark Hideyoshi. She simply nodded before whispering to him: Who was that again? He just grinned. 

By the end of the night, he was drained but not so much mentally and emotionally. While he was going to offer to walk her home, she swiftly shook her head and said she'd rather stay the night with him. Oh boy...of course, the pub was only about a seven minute walk from the center so she must've been too tired to make a venture home. He'd have to repay her for this tenfold. She'd...she'd made his night. 

Everyone seemed to be in bed by the time they entered the downstairs. He was thankful because Cam would probably have a small heart attack if he saw this dress on her. Chika almost staggered to the couch and slammed down, reaching into her hair and going to work undoing something or the other. “How exhausting.” 

“I was so grateful for your company...but really, I hope I didn't inconvenience you or anything” he murmured. 

“Oh, nothing like that” she said simply, “I wonder about people like that though. If it's one of the parties my great-grandmama visits, it's more of a meeting of the minds, I suppose? Your party, I wasn't sure what was happening.” 

Dirk groaned, sitting beside her, “Schmoozing.” 

“Indeed. But why have a whole party for it?” 

“I guess to multiply the schmoozing tenfold?” 

Chika nodded, having removed her hair piece or whatever. “Well, I guess that makes sense.” 

“Oh, I wouldn't say all that” Dirk grimaced, rubbing his eyes, “Whatever the case, I want absolutely nothing to do with it now or ever but it's the task I've been forcefully given. It's bollocks but father wrote it in his will.” 

She frowned after a moment, “...So your parents are no longer alive?” 

“No...they died in a train accident when I was around three so I hardly recall them whatsoever. My brother was ten at the time so most of my memories are from what he remembers.” 

“Perhaps your circumstances are different but usually the eldest takes the company, correct?” 

Dirk sighed gravely, “...My brother _does_ run the company when he's not teaching in the village. That's his dream and he wishes to sign over most of the work to me while being a background adviser. Unfortunately I want nothing to do with it and all that leaves is selling all our shares. It's not precisely what my father wanted though.” 

Chika closed her eyes and for a spell he thought she was asleep but recalled she needed processing time. “I have the best papa.” 

“Do you now?” he smiled despite himself. 

She nodded firmly. “He doesn't like a great many things like me having had only male friends or running around with them shirtless.” 

“I can imagine.” 

  
“But undoubtedly, my papa wouldn't want me to do anything that wasn't my endeavor.” 

His eyes widened as he looked to her, her eyes still closed. “I bet your papa was the best too. He did put this pub in his will for you too.” 

“...Maybe” he smiled, feeling kind of heavyhearted and almost teary. “I'll consider it, Chika. Thank you for that.” 

Standing, he stretched, his mind in a lot of places right now. “Well, let's get to bed. It has been a blooming long night.” 

“I'll sleep on the couch.” 

Dirk cocked a brow back at her. By this point, them sleeping together was just...common. Cam didn't even freak out anymore. “Don't be silly. C'mon, that couch is just good for sitting.” 

“It's okay.” 

Ready to demand what was wrong, he happened to look down and noticed her feet were bright red. Dirk smiled after a moment, walking back over towards her. “Alright, love, it has been a long night of standing.” 

Chika frowned and he was slightly disconcerted as he picked her up 'bridal style' to carry her to his bedroom. Yep, long night... 

Setting her on his bed, he wandered quietly to his dresser and found a clean pair of drawstring jersey shorts and a shirt. Chika blinked as he handed them to her, “I don't want to interrupt Georgia's rest though.” 

“You can change in my bathroom. Cam just has you take that unnecessary, disparaging to _me,_ step” he sighed, taking off his coat. 

“Oh. Okay.” 

He quickly undressed when she closed the door, stretching out across the bed in his night clothing. Chika returned, holding the dress. “Do you have a rack I can hang this on? I don't want to get it wrinkled before I give it back.” 

“Ah yes, in the closet” he replied, resting his cheek against his pillow, “...That color was nice on you.” 

Chika hung some extra loops built into the dress in the grooves of the rack, looking off thoughtfully. “Have you ever heard of Eve?” 

“Eve?” 

“She's kind of a traveling singer now and she was briefly in this movie here. But she wears this sort of dress all the time and she also has red eyes. My Uncle Nelly said he dated her once or something and my grandmother said I sort of looked like her. She's much prettier though.” 

Dirk frowned, his eyes closing some, “Somehow I doubt that.” 

“Grandma said the same thing.” 

He chuckled, holding the cover up for her. “And you should always listen to your grandmum.” 

“Did you have a grandma?” 

Dirk shook his head, “All our grandparents had weirdly had my parents when they were quite old so they'd all passed by the time I was born.” 

Chika curled her hands under her chin, her heavy eyes closing. “I don't hear that a lot anymore, 'passed'.” 

“Yes. The village we're from and in which my father excommunicated from for a while before returning is very conservative. My grandparents were quite against the serum for immortality as they found it to be against God.” 

Yawning, Chika snuggled into the mattress a bit more, “I don't know a whole lot about the Bible but I recall that a lot of the characters were alive for thousands of years...” 

“Very true” he mumbled, groggy. “I suppose it's in your system?” 

She nodded and Dirk exhaled softly, “I wonder if I should get it...” 

“You don't either?” 

“No...” 

Chika opened her eyes and frowned deeply. “...I personally would prefer for people I know not to die. I don't want you to stop existing one day.” 

He smiled, “I'll consider that as well. But enough of that doom and gloom, let's get some shut eye.” 

“Alright...” 

“Good night, Chika.” 

“Good night, Dirk.” 

She fell asleep at ease and he blushed some, sighing. Ivan was still against the serum, saying it was a crime against humanity as in if they were supposed to live forever then they would have been built that way. Dirk wanted to argue that the same could be said of all the horrid illnesses and defects people had that greatly affected their lives. Why simply live that way? 

Turning on his back, suddenly restless, he reached into his nightstand and pulled out his notebook and pen. He wondered what it was like to get a little age though, like just enough to be gray and able to say 'I'm not as young as I used to be' as if it weren't apparent. But then, everyday there was some grand new thing to feature and just when things were starting to get good you find yourself on your last leg? 

He looked to Chika and sighed softly. And some people wouldn't want him to stop existing one day. Part of him had wanted to say, 'would you be there to make it worth it?' but that was awfully presumptuous, wasn't it? 

No, for now he'd just write about his lady in red and their night spent amongst his enemies masquerading as his compatriots. A long night indeed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Want to chatter about your dream?” 

Dirk sucked his teeth, exhaling sharply as he rode the exercise bike without abandon. Ash was sitting in a chair nearby, watching television. “I mean, you're about to ride that thing right off the base.” 

Of course he knew it was going to happen. He knew it was cheeky but, briefly forgetting his niceties and attempts to not be a prat, Chika was sex on legs last night and his mind knew it. His mind? No, no, the other parts knew too... 

When somehow Chika was back in the red dress and wig, crawling on top of him, Dirk gave in entirely without a fight. There was no use fighting it, his dreams were going to force this moment until he conceded so there was truly no point. His next bad decision was deciding he'd actually be involved. 

His dream self turned her over under him, also still in his tux. What sucked was his imagination was right on point with the look she gave him, just kind of flat but questioning. Yes, that's right, he was going to be bad tonight. Reaching behind her, Dirk dragged the dress down, her breasts falling with the action. Her back arched as he kissed down her stomach, trying to keep from ripping the designer outfit. Why was he such a horrible person?, he thought woefully. The drawstring shorts were still a little baggy on Chika so he did see the edge of lacy on what were her knickers. Again, very vivid imagination and here she was in black sexy lacy knickers. 

Dirk's eyes narrowed as she turned him over again, sitting on top of his crotch before reaching forward and unbuttoning his shirt. He breathed out as she kissed him passionately, lips barely meeting as their tongues recklessly clashed. Exhaling, lifting his hips so she could tug off his trousers, he started licking down her neck, pressing his lips every so often. She rasped, murmuring something quietly. Would she be a quiet lover though? That's what he'd assume but that seemed like something else too inappropriate for him to ponder. 

Grasping her ass in both hands, pulling her flush against his crotch, he whispered dirty little nothings into her ear. He almost smiled in the dream because when he addressed exactly what she was doing to him she said in an entirely realistic Chika way “really?”. That girl... 

Chika started to kiss down his chest which always led to a blowjob but he figured he needed to be more giving today. Dream her did seem a trifle bit startled as he turned her over on her back and slid his fingers down her belly into her panties. Latching his mouth over his nipple, he trembled. _Damn_ , he was horny. 

She whimpered as he flicked his tongues around her tit, carefully nibbling it. Chika bit her lip, grinding her hips on his finger. Mimicking the gesture, he laughed shakily. _F—k_ , he was horny. 

“Dirk...” she said, just that same Chika tone saying something forbidden, “Take it?” 

It was all bewilderingly erotic, even the way she framed the sentiment as a question. Clumsily and frantically pulling off his own knickers as she dragged hers seductively down her long smooth legs, he grabbed her ankles and pushed inside of her hard. A light sound escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. Pumping without abandon, he knew he could be jerking off right now in bed with the very girl he was imagining bonking. No, Dirk, you didn't want to ruin a _friendly_ relationship because you were rubbing one off, fantasizing about that friend. 

But no, that dream knew he was in too deep to throw in the towel yet. The way she wrapped her legs around his thighs, straddling him as she even reached up and grabbed his hips, tugging him in deeper...? He started to moaned uncontrollably, his eyes rolling back. “Y-yes...” he groaned. 

“Now Dirk, whatever are you doing? I thought you loved me.” 

It was almost like what he imagined getting shot in the head was like. Everything just ceased and the life was dragged right out of him. Frozen, he slowly looked up to the door and had found that _she_ was standing there, her arms crossed and staring at him with awful reproach. 

That sure as hell woke him up. 

An hour ago, around 9:45, he'd opened his eyes, absolutely paralyzed. He truly couldn't move, his forehead soaked in sweat and his chest pounding, lying flat on his back. Unable to breathe for what felt like forever, he finally glanced to Chika. She was still sleeping soundly, lying on her side, both of their breathing the only sound aside from the chirping of birds outside. 

“I had a dream” he told Ash darkly. A long night _indeed._

Ash frowned and looked over his shoulder to where Georgia was making lunch. Cheeks pinking a little, he mumbled, “Not the only one, chum.” 

Cam briefly looked up from his book but not too long. Dirk's brows creased at both of them. He thought Georgia was a very gorgeous girl but thing was, he'd known her since his childhood and he loved her...like a sister. The same went for Ash though and he was head over heels for her. It wasn't like he couldn't understand, of course. That person knew almost every little tiny microcosm of your perks and likes and what made you happy because they discovered them on a level plane of innocence. There was something almost comfortable about finding love in that place, he imagined. 

...He also imagined that's why he needed to learn to resign these feelings more for Chika. Well, it was one of many reasons, it seemed. He hadn't thought about _her_ in months and he was happy for that. He didn't hate her, no, not at all. No, he'd just rather put as much space between those memories and himself as possible. That and when he considered her now, he...really wasn't so sure if the amount of feeling was still there at all. 

Dirk grimaced as Chika slowly came down the stairs, holding the dress. It'd shifted. 

“Good morning, dear” Cam greeted. 

For whatever reason, Chika, dazed, just kind of wandered around for a second. Ash stared at her, bewildered, as Cam frowned. “Are you alright, Chika?” 

Finally she must've gained a grasp on her surroundings, seeming surprised before looking to them. “Oh. Good morning, Cam-nii, Ash...Dirk.” 

...Uh oh. “Good morning, Chika” Dirk quickly smiled. 

She stared at him for the longest minute of his life blankly and quietly before just kind of turning away. Cam and Ash instantly looked at him after as he gaped. No. No, no, no, did...did he do something?! “U-um, is everything alright?” 

“...Maybe not...precisely...” 

Before he could ask what's wrong, she actually fast walked towards the door. “I have to take this dress back. Bye.” 

“A-ah, Chika--!” Dirk blurted, quickly getting off the bike to follow her. 

Alas, she was long gone like she'd actually sprinted away. Dirk felt a growing queasiness which wasn't aided by the daggers Cam was aiming at his head. 

“What did you do to her?” 

“N-nothing!” Dirk insisted though he was unsure. Did he...did he say something last night? Did he moan 'Chika' with his hand in his pants? Did he...oh, God, did he grope her by accident?! Clenching his head, he almost vomited. What had he done?! 

Cam glowered, “That is not a 'nothing' reaction.” 

“I'll say” Ash smirked, raising a brow. 

“N-no, I just remembered she-she didn't have shoes! She had heels on last night--” 

Cam suddenly held up a hand. “...Wait a bloody minute here. How the hell did she end up here in the first place? I thought you were at a party?” 

“She came to the party to keep me company...” 

Ash leered, “Oh, so our kind of people are looked down upon but she could get in?” 

Before Dirk could explain around that, Cam shook his head. “Chika's from a wealthy family like Dirk. Both her grandparents are very well off...so that's why she had the dress, she attended the affair with you. Still doesn't explain why she's so skittish around you.” 

“I...I don't know.” 

Was this...going to be the end of better days already? Damn. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I think you just described the most absolute weirdest yet Freudian dream I've ever heard.” 

She wasn't sure what to think of what happened. 

The dream was odd. Dirk was riding a bicycle around her bedroom while she played Bion. Except she wasn't sure how she was playing Bion with a joystick type controller, similar to those old style ones that they'd use on flight simulators with a button at the top for shooting. 

After Dirk was done riding in her room, he asked her to come lie down with him. She'd stared back at him and for whatever reason, in the dream, she told him her father wouldn't care for that much. That wasn't particularly anything she normally worried about though, Kaoru and her would read comics or play games on her bed often. Dirk smiled and told her that like he'd be aware so she did lie beside him. 

She told him that lately she'd been thinking about the proportions of his body and the lines his flourishing abs were making. While she'd think he'd ask why or something, he questioned if she'd like to touch them. This caught her off guard, again, for some purpose she didn't understand. She assured that she liked looking at them well enough. Dirk's facsimile shook his head and took her hand, running it against his belly. She didn't know what that felt like, really, so she told him that much. He'd laughed and said that was fine then. 

Dirk proceeded to ask if she was enjoying playing with the joystick and she'd answered it was fun despite not seeing how that was possible. He told her he wasn't really sure if he liked it. She wasn't listening, she got distracted by his stomach proportions again. 

He told her he liked the proportions of her body as well. Puzzled since she was just kind of thin aside for the breasts and hips, she lifted up her shirt to stare at her stomach. Yes, it was just her stomach. Dirk suddenly reached out and rubbed it like he'd had her prior. Chika could only stare at him as he just ran his hand up and down like he was petting her or something. 

...What absolutely confounded her was she didn't reach out to stop him but turned over and grabbed the joystick. It was too much nonsense so she woke up. Dirk was already awake and when she got downstairs and saw him, she felt...strange. And when he spoke, she ended up staring at him and...wondering if she could rub his stomach. She left quickly because something was wrong. While she was going to consult Georgia about the dream, at that second she didn't feel comfortable around Dirk. She consulted Antoinette. 

Antoinette shook her head, sipping a cup of coffee outside the Starbucks, fairly busy on the weekend day. “Should have expected you to have an abnormal sexual dream...” 

“Sexual?” 

“Yes. I mean, it could be complete BS, of course, but the joystick was pretty phallic...” 

“What does a joystick have to do with a penis?” 

Antoinette stared at her before clearing her throat. “Anyway, riding the bike...while I could think of _other_ interpretations for that, with you, I'm assuming it's because he normally rides this exercise bike shirtless?” 

Chika nodded. “Well Chika, maybe this is a semantics argument but when you say you like the 'proportions of his stomach', I think in reality you find his body 'sexy'. Now, well proportioned depending on your conception of what are good proportions is what you find sexy so it's not exactly untrue but it sounds like a cop out.” 

Chika sipped her passionfruit tea, scowling thoughtfully, “Wouldn't that mean I'd find a lot of proportions 'sexy'? Dirk isn't the only person with that sort of shape.” 

“Yes” Antoinette drawled, “But you've noticed specifically _Dirk's_ proportions. While he's not the first of that body type you've seen, he's the first you've taken and paid any sort of attention to.” 

“I see.” 

“And...I don't know how much you know about...stroking, but guys aren't usually going to stroke your _stomach_...” 

Chika waved a hand, “Eiji has informed me of most of that prior.” 

“Yea, that's my asshole pervy older brother” Antoinette snorted, “Chika, I daresay you're sexually attracted to this guy.” 

Chika wasn't sure what to make of that. “I'd rather not be though.” 

“Uh, well...” 

“Dirk is my friend. I'm not sexually attracted to my friends.” 

Antoinette fell silent for a moment before sighing, “Is that true?” 

“Yes.” 

Then suddenly she recalled what Georgia said...if it was a positive relationship then it shouldn't have been a big difference between being a friend and... 

Chika's eyes widened and Antoinette frowned. “What?” 

“...I...I don't know.” 

...What the hell was _this_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:
> 
> Okay, so I drew a few diagrams and studied physics again for like two minutes...technically I can't say if the cart incident would work but hell, physics has been defied before sometimes, right? x.x 
> 
> I love my Breaking Benjamin despite thinking the lead singer is, as Koji told Chika, a gigantic d-bag (currently he's fired his entire band because they released a song). Better Days is the lyrics presented.
> 
> Dirk and Cam with British accents singing The Clash's Rock the Casbah is one of the best mental images for me XD
> 
> Again, Yume reminder but Mark, Chihaya's papa and visually based on the farmer from IOH and SI, and Koji, Rosa's papa, have a gigantic rivalry. 
> 
> So rant but I absolutely cannot stand that, somehow, a group of people, not sure who, deemed an article of clothing the symbol for all pricks ever. The fedora/trilby is older than “bronies” and it's a damn hat. Alas, every other posting and television show I see anywhere has run with this idea and justifies it like it makes sense. It's not the effin' KKK hoods, it's a damn hat. Like GDI, what if they'd chosen jeans? What then, internet, what then? Am I then a “douche”, whatever that's even supposed to mean, for wearing jeans? While Dirk's character design in Harvest Moon has a fedora-y cap, I am in no way in any point of my life, story, or anything conforming to not wearing an article of clothing for stupid reasons. This is real life and it's a damn hat. Ugh.
> 
> *Spoiler* Shout out to the Lessons In Life side story, At the Bar, which was about Nelly and his brief fling with Eve. 
> 
> Additionally, I've seen it a number of times in manga, generally shoujo, but I couldn't find much information on the staged bridal shows portrayed so I'm not exactly sure it's an actual thing but here we are XD
> 
> Can you catch all the Yume parallels?


	43. Otome Interlude, Part III

"Earth to my now _apparently deaf_ child." 

Hideyoshi Chika was absently eating her soup when she finally noted her father trying to get her attention. Her papa was leering a bit at her though her mama tapped his arm chidingly. "Stop that. What's wrong, dear? You seem distracted." 

"...I don't know" she mumbled. 

Ever since she left Antoinette after what she told her about finding Dirk sexy and putting together what Georgia said she'd been trying to put together a more logical reason for all this. Alas, with what she could gather, they were probably right and it didn't sit well. The more she thought about relationships such as those, she realized they were such an emotionally bothersome affair. She had enough emotionally bothersome problems right now already. 

Georgia gave her a book of all the pictures they had thus far a few days back, from sitting on his shoulders at the concert and the pool and playing with the sparklers. It...seemed possible but she just didn't know. 

"Well, no use being weird about it. If you don't know something, just ask" her father commented, sipping his orange soda. 

About to get their pretty sound advice, her phone suddenly rang. Removing it from her pocket, she found that it was Dirk... "...One moment." 

Standing, she wandered away to the sitting room and stuffed her hands in her pocket as she answered, "...Hello?" 

"U-uh, hiya. Are you busy right now?" 

"Not really." 

"O-oh, alright...u-um, Chika, w-was everything okay today? You were acting oddly and-and I was just worried I'd...I'd done something." 

Chika was confused. Why would he think he did anything? "No. I was just confused." 

"I...I see..." 

...Wait. For their to be another level of relationship, there had to be a mutual liking. If it were to extend from friend to boyfriend, he'd have to actually want such a thing. The only solution was to ask. "Dirk?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think I'm attractive?" 

"E-eh? W-well, I-I think you're pretty. Why do you ask?" 

Pretty. All of her relatives told her that often so it was more stating a generalized idea than any thoughts that she was specifically attractive. Okay. He didn't like her in such a way. That made this easier. "No reason. Will you come with Russell and I to the park tomorrow?" 

"Well, of course...are you sure everything's alright, Chika?" 

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Dirk." 

"Good night, Chika..." 

Clicking off, she returned to dinner, feeling a lot less distracted. Her parents stared at her before her dad cleared his throat. " _Anywho_ , what was bothering you?" 

"Oh, nothing now, papa, I resolved it." 

Easy enough. No need to become invested if the other person in the party wasn't interested. Now she could keep them as friends and it would be less emotionally bothersome. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

" _Don't_ ask me what she's thinking, it's blooming easy to tell she's some new form of infatuated." 

Georgia Ainsworth laughed, tapping Cameron "Cam" Daugherty's arm as she mixed some ingredients for fresh bread. He was gazing into the living room, sitting at a stool with his arm relaxed on the island. Ash had a friend over and was using the billiards table otherwise she was certain "Cam-nii" would be deeply involved in a game with her. Alas... "Girls love the artistic type, you know?" 

Cam sulked at her, "He learned to play that thing by blatantly defying his brother and guardians, going to see those other defiant teenagers!" 

"Girls also love the rebellious type too" she joked before blinking flashily at him, "And I do believe there was one rebellious type I know that defied the before marriage rule." 

Cam flustered, freezing. "T-that's--" 

It was pretty cute. Chika and Dirk had apparently been out and about exploring or something when he saw in a secondhand store window an old bass guitar. He'd come home flipping ecstatic about it and Chika questioned if he even knew how to play. Dirk told her haughtily 'of course' and had proceeded to serenade her with his list of what he was capable of playing. He had her attention well held, that was certain. 

" _Does anybody here remember Vera Lynn? Remember how she said that we would meet again some sunny day?_ " Dirk murmured, strumming his guitar, _"Vera! Vera! What has become of you? Does anybody else in here feel the way I do?_ " 

"Do you not like singing?" 

Dirk blinked at her slowly, "Do _you_ like singing?" 

"I'm not particularly good at it. It takes a certain sort of inflection I don't have." 

He grinned, "You are kind of one note usually." 

"What a rude thing to say" said Cam from the kitchen, in his one note. 

Dirk snickered, strumming once before shaking his head. "I'm kidding, of course. Have you ever played before?" 

"My memory's too bad..." Chika frowned, "...Wait, Grandpa Koji did manage to teach me one song." 

Dirk raised a brow, smiling as he gave the guitar to Chika, "Which...you somehow forgot he did. But I'd love to hear it." 

Chika took it from him, slowly gazing at the strings before placing her fingers...and actually seeming to manage to play what sounded like a song. 

"I'd like to hear some words" Dirk heckled playfully. 

Pouting, Chika started over, "... _How long, how long-g-g will I slide? Or seperate my side-e-e? I don't...I don't believe it's bad-d-d. Slitting my throat, it's all I ever-- I heard your voice through a photograph. I thought it up and brought up the past. Once you know you can never go back, I gotta take it on the otherside. Centuries are what it meant to me. A cemetary where I marry the sea. Stranger things have never chained my mind, I gotta take it on the otherside. Take it on the otherside. Take it on...take it on."_

_"How long, how long-g-g will I slide? Or seperate my side-e-e? I don't. I don't believe it's bad-d-d. Slitting my throat, it's all I ever—pour my life into a paper cup. The ashtray's full and I'm spilling my guts. She wanna know if I'm still a slut? I gotta take it on the otherside. A scarlet starlet and she's in my bed. A candidate for the soulmate bled. I pull the trigger and I pull the thread, I gotta take it on the otherside. Take it on the otherside. Take it on...take it on."_

_"How long, how long-g-g will I slide? Or seperate my side-e-e? I don't. I don't believe it's bad-d-d. Slitting my throat, it's all I ever-r-r..."_

Chika seemed perplexed for a moment as if she had to recall... 

_"...Turn me on, take me for a hard ride. Turn me out, dig me on the otherside. I yell and tell him that it's not my friend. I tear it down, I tear it down, and then it's born again."_

_"How long, how long-g-g will I slide? Or seperate my side-e-e? I don't. I don't believe it's bad-d-d. Slitting my throat, it's all I ever had-d-d. I don't...I don't believe it's sad-d-d. Slitting my throat is all I ever..."_

What a grim song, Georgia thought, wondering what grandfather would teach that in particular. Of course, now Dirk seemed rather enthralled. "You have a very pretty voice, actually. Is that really all you know?" 

"I consider it an accomplishment knowing that much." 

Cam chuckled, sipping a cup of tea, "Why don't you play and actually _sing_ her something now, Dirk?" 

"Did our rendition of 'Rock the Casbah' not teach you that's undesirable?" 

"Oh God, don't remind me" Cam groaned. 

Georgia laughed, kneading dough, "You two did swimmingly." 

"I liked both Dirk and Cam-nii's rendition and voices" nodded Chika. 

Dirk flustered, despite the compliment being directed at _both_ of them. Yes, infatuation... 

"... _You carry me places I'd rather be. Well-mannered gardens, well-tempered seas. We're gathered in reasons I should believe that this is different, that this isn't free. How could it be?"_

The tides seemed to be shifting for some reason. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"I _knew_ we should have gone!" 

Dirk stared, wide-eyed, as him, Cam, and Ash entered this establishment. Cheryl had gushed about it and though Chika and Georgia seemed passive about the whole affair they went with her, turning their 'girl's day' into a 'girl's night'. When Cam got home from work and asked where the girls were at 10 pm, they informed him they were still out. Being the nervous worrisome guy he was, Cam said they should go and check on them. With some minor reluctance, they got dressed for society and ventured out to the address Georgia gave them in case of 'emergency'. 

It wasn't an emergency, just...very, very stunning. 

Ash seemed prepared to have a conniption as Cheryl was in a very provactive...dance, maybe, with some young fellow. Both Ash and Cam seemed quite peeved that Georgia was weirdly doing the same. Georgia was wearing a very becoming thin strapped clingy white dress high above her knees and Cheryl was wearing something similar, only strapless, so they weren't pleased. Dirk wasn't so much worried about them but the fatale that was leaning on the wall, drinking what appeared to be a pina colada. Again, red, clingy, and busty but this time the dress was strapped and shorter. _Sex on legs_ , he thought gravely. 

Walking over to Chika, he cleared his throat, "Chika, what is going on?!" 

She looked to him...and smiled. "Hi!" 

"...Are you _drunk_?" 

"No" she assured. "The pina colada is light. But then, maybe I'm buzzed. I don't know what alcohol means." 

"Yea, you're drunk" he leered, grasping her hand, "C'mon, I'm shocked you haven't been assailed by men all night." 

"I have but I told them my grandfather might have them killed since that's what he tells me to tell men." 

"...Uh...huh." 

He yelped, trying to exit altogether but Chika pulled him towards the dance floor. "Will you dance with me, Dirk? I've never danced outside before!" 

"Chika, really, this...I don't--" 

Why were the lights moving? The way they hit her eyes sent him almost numb. She pouted so cutely at him he also turned to numbed sap. "Please?" 

"A-alright..." 

The teens in the village didn't often listen to this type of music but he was fairly aware of it from a few of them. He kind of just stood there...as Chika danced? Why would Chika know how to dance and...from what he could tell, a lot better than most people in the room? He just stared at her, wide-eyed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kind of...grinding against him? Oh... _oh_. That's...thats what grinding was. Smiling awkwardly, he absently slinked his arm around her waist. 

_"Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?"_

Yes, his heart was definitely beating faster than it should, cheeks burning as she gazed at him with those eyes. Gnawing hard on his lip, he smiled quickly, taking her glass, "Y-yea, lemme get a drink of this!" 

Taking a hard drink, he found she was right...if there was alcohol in there it was buried under a lot of sugar. 

_See I need you in my life for me to stay. No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay. No, no, no, no, no, don't go away...Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?_

She kept staring at him and God, he wanted to kiss her and bloody _hell,_ he was dizzy, maybe there was more in that drink than he fathomed. "U-uh, Chika..." 

The beat slowed down and he was almost happy so they could leave...except she set her glass down and hugged his neck again, almost melded against his body and just so damn perfectly. Closing his eyes, he trembled. This was so torture...and he...he remembered parts of this song...and... 

"I left my girl back home. I don't love her no more...and she'll never fuckin' know that. These fucking eyes that I'm staring at..." he whispered. 

Chika simply relaxed her head against his shoulder. Her hair smelled so good, he thought almost absently, feeling so stupid.Wrapping his arms around her tighter, he was breathless. He was still so shocked that she affected him on this level. He just knew...he just knew _she'd_ been the one. But after all that, after the hurt... 

_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame; Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain.  
I got my heart right here; I got my scars right here. _

So many scars. It almost had felt like betrayal when he found out. He was so cold for what felt like forever. But to have it happen here as well especially when there was someone in her life that might have had feelings for her that, if he ever got the nerve to tell her, might also have feelings for him? Why? He kept telling himself 'the risk' but the part of himself saying 'try' kept growing... 

_Listen ma I'll give you all I got. Get me off of this, I need confidence in myself. Listen ma I'll give you all of me, give me all of it, I need all of it to myself. So tell me you love me. Only for tonight.  
Only for one night. Even though you don't love me... _

Chika pulled away and frowned at him, "Are you cold? You're shivering." 

"H-huh? Oh, n-no, I'm fine" he quickly grinned, finding he was almost _crying_. Why the hell was he such a coward? 

Alas, Chika's frown only grew and she reached up, stroking the settling wetness in his eyes away. "Did something I do make you cry?" 

"N-no, no! S-something just got in my eye" he insisted, sticking to that stupid standby like pollen and dust was flying around the building. 

She took a lot at face value but he could tell she didn't believe him that time. Hugging his shoulders, he flushed as she kissed his cheek once...twice...he ended up drifting into some after thought as she went in for a third. 

" _Dirk_ , _Chika_ , we're leaving!" 

He jumped, shocked by Cam's sudden voice. Turning, mortified the chap might've seen that, he saw that he was simply holding Georgia's arm as the woman glared at him. "You bastard, I can-I can bloody well do what I-I'ze like!" 

"That's what you like? Being picked up by some random man who merely wants to chat you up and get in your knickers?" he bellowed. 

"What can _you_ do about it, huh? Nothing! Ab-absolutely _nothing_!" she screamed...before breaking into sobs. 

Dirk could only stare at this minor blow up. Cam had been dumbfounded, just staring at her with this lost expression like he had no idea what to say or how to react to what she just stated. Chika blinked slowly before walking over, separating from him and taking Georgia's hand. "Come on, Georgia, let's get you home. It'll be okay." 

"Uh-uh-I don't usually get like this" Georgia blubbered, wiping her eyes madly, "U-um sorry." 

"It's alright, you're just upset" Chika assured. "You'll feel better when you're at home in bed." 

She nodded rapidly and let Chika escort her from the club. Cam gazed off shifily before stuffing his hands in his pockets, wandering behind them. Dirk looked to his side where Ash was fighting his sister who was also quite intoxicated and yelling incoherent what might've been English slurs at him. "Now what was _that_ all about?" 

"I'm not sure..." Dirk grimaced, rubbing his face. "...Got rather emotional there for a second myself. Guess it's...the place." 

Ash grunted, hefting the screaming Cheryl onto his shoulder. "Or the _booze_. Let's get going." 

"Alright..." 

The taxi ride home was ridiculous, that was for sure. Georgia was in hysterics about something and Chika was calmly trying to soothe her. Cam just was like a bump on a log, gazing in their direction but just kind of there. Ash was arguing with his sister and also trying to get Georgia to relax. He just...he just felt nauseous. 

When they arrived at the pub, Cam had finally come back to his senses and remarked that he'd see to Georgia tonight. Chika went with him to the girl's room for a while. Ash glared, Cheryl now bawling, saying he was the worst brother and didn't want her to be happy. "...I believe Cam was right, we should have gone tonight..." 

Dirk wasn't so sure about that. He didn't need these feelings right now... 

Eventually Ash left to try to get his sister to bed while he slinked away to his bedroom. Chika staggered in, actually almost falling over. He quickly went to steady her. "Is Georgia alright?" 

"She's fine..." she mumbled, "She was very...very insistent Cam-nii and...and me...haha, that rhymes in English." 

"Yes it does" he smiled, "Insistent that you do what?" 

Chika groaned, "Take a shot...it wasn't...strong but I feel dizzy." 

"Ugh, you should've refused." 

"Maybe" she said thoughtfully...before shocking him absolutely out of his body and mind by suddenly taking off the dress. 

Mouthing speechlessly for at least a couple minutes, Chika undoing the earrings he gave her for her birthday and only donning a matching black lace bra and panties, he could've fainted when she just slumped onto her side in his bed. It was like he was supposed to paint her or something as she snuggled her head against the pillow. Why...why would Chika wear something like this? Wasn't that lingerie?! He gazed at her helplessly, his eyes being dragged across that perfectly curved body of absolute glory...he covered his mouth, stiff as a board, when she flopped over on her other side so he could see the missing half. 

...He sure as bloody hell was _not_ sleeping here. Wandering into the bathroom to take care of at least _one_ trial, he grabbed his pillow and a blanket and went to the couch before having to laugh miserably. 

Definitely...should have gone tonight... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You know, she goes off a lot anyway but lately she's been going off _a lot_." 

Chihaya leered as he glanced into the living room where Chika was sitting on the couch, playing on her laptop while Shinji played on his. Rosa sighed, handing him a stack of plates to put in their cupboard. "I know you don't want to hear this--" 

" _No_." 

"—But she's a _teenager_ " Rosa gave him a look, "She's bound to be out doing social things." 

"My kid? Social? That's not sort of sketchy?" Chihaya's brows rose at her. 

Rosa giggled, hugging his stomach, "You're social." 

"Yea, with your guidance. If I never met you I'd just be five hundred pounds and rolling around my apartment to occasionally look out the window." 

"I doubt that" Rosa pouted. 

He grasped her hands, gazing at her sincerely, "You know my life would have been useless without you, Powderpuff. I'm just not that sort of person to do differently on my own." 

Rosa shook her head, kissing him sweetly, "Also not true, Chiyo. Exactly what would this have been if you hadn't actually tried?" 

"Mm..." he murmured, closing his eyes, returning the affection. 

"Aren't they gross?" questioned eleven-year-old Shinji, disgusted. 

Chika had looked up and been staring at the two for what must've been a long moment for Shinji to notice. Tilting her head, she shook it, "I dunno. I remember kissing Matt and it wasn't so bad." 

"Ew." 

This morning at around 3 am when she briefly woke up she was confused to find Dirk wasn't there. She briefly went back to sleep, thinking he'd just gone to the restroom but noted that the light wasn't on. Groggy, she sat up before noting she was only wearing the underwear she'd been told would look the best under the dress the girls had her purchase. She'd went to the drawer where he set her spontaneous stay the night clothes and pulled on the shirt and shorts. 

Sure enough, she'd found him downstairs, huddled up tight on the couch not adequate for his height. She'd been bewildered. Why had been been against sleeping with her? Kneeling beside him, she shook his shoulder. " _Dirk_?" 

He mumbled for a moment before opening his eyes. He still smiled, his voice deep and raspy...and interesting. " _Oh, hey...is everything alright?_ " 

" _Why are you sleeping on the couch?_ " 

Dirk stared at her sleepily before grimacing, rubbing his face,". _..No reason, really._ " 

She knew that wasn't case so she went over the variables and found the only one being the state of dress she was in last night falling asleep. Because he wasn't attracted to her. " _Oh._ " 

Standing up, dizzy, she'd suddenly felt...irritated. Why? " _You should come to bed then._ " 

" _Oh, uh, yes, alright_ " he'd agreed, slowly getting up and carrying his pillow. 

She'd grown more annoyed and had been getting annoyed she was annoyed. She flopped on the bed and somehow affected a 'hmph'. Hmph? Dirk had stared at her even though she was facing away. She could tell. _"...Are you upset with me?"_

_"No. Maybe."_

_"Maybe?"_

_"I'm going to sleep."_

_"...Okay."_

Dirk had gone to work later on. She would have left but Cam-nii was exhausted and seemed kind of sick. Chika had let him rest his head on her knee, petting his hair. " _Poor Cam-nii._ " 

" _...It's not easy to care about another, is it_?" he'd mumbled, rubbing his face. 

" _No, it's not_." The reactions? The emotions? They made absolutely no sense whatsoever. And oh wait, she wasn't supposed to know anything. 

Cam-nii had looked up at her briefly before remarking: " _It's Dirk, isn't it?_ " 

" _Perhaps. He's not attracted to me._ " 

" _What...?_ " 

" _I asked him and he only said I was pretty. Then I made him cry last night at the club so it's too complicated_." 

Cheryl, curled up on the recliner with a cup of tea and seeming quite hungover, scoffed. " _Like Dirk wants anything that complicated again._ " 

Chika had frowned, looking up, " _What do you mean?_ " 

_"Why do you think the bloke is here? Trying to get away from all that nonsense."_

" _Cheryl..._ " Cam said in a warning voice. 

Chika was curious. " _Really?_ " 

" _No use having her be dilly about it. In the village, there was a woman he was in love with. Her name was Gretel. She worked in the Middleton Estate doing something or the other. Somehow they became friends and he became infatuated. Then on his nineteenth birthday, when he went to express his feelings, it came to light that she was in love with his brother, Ivan. And the feeling was mutual and now they're engaged."_

...Gretel. " _Oh. He never told me that._ " 

_"And for good reason_ " Cam had glared, sitting up, _"If Dirk didn't want us to share his business--"_

" _It'll be better for both of them_ " Cheryl muttered, closing her eyes. 

...Yes. She supposed so. Perhaps it wasn't so much an attraction thing but that he was against feelings as well. She could understand that, she was currently very against them as well. Looking to her parents again who were now laughing about something, she felt some sort of tug in her stomach. 

...Gretel. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"So what he had someone else?" Antoinette demanded as they walked through the mall, "You're a different person and he likes you." 

Chika stuffed her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants, "Are you sure? He is just a very gentle person so he is friendly with everyone." 

"Only one way to find out: confess." 

"Confess?" 

"Tell him you have feelings for him and see how he reacts." 

Chika stared at her as she went through a rack of dresses. All she could think was that would largely inconvenience him and her. The whole affair was still troublesome and if what she'd deduced about him being against feelings was true then he'd be upset. Perhaps? 

"Anyway, why'd you actually agree to go on this trip with me?" Antoinette questioned, holding up a brightly colored top, "You and shopping aren't a thing unless it just randomly happens." 

Looking at the clothes, a subject that always eluded her, she shrugged some. "Thought I'd look at clothes or something." 

"You're not going to try to dress differently for him, are you? Because that's not what you want." 

Chika frowned, "...I suppose that's what my thought was." 

...Ugh. This was annoying. Picking up a striped tunic like dress that reminded her of one of the dresses from her youth, she jumped a little. "Hiya, Chika." 

Dirk appeared, carrying some parcels and looking weary. She stared, "...Hi. What are you doing here?" 

"Delivering around to some of the stores" he yawned, "Same ol' boring gig." 

Antoinette blinked slowly. Ah, yes. "Dirk, this is my friend, Antoinette. Antoinette, this is Dirk." 

"Pleasure to meet you" he smiled, "Chika's mentioned you a few times." 

"Oh, likewise" Antoinette returned the gesture somewhat. 

Dirk glanced at his watch, grimacing, "Well, I'd love to stick around and chatter more but I have a deadline to meet. Chinese and Bion tonight, mate?" 

Chika nodded and he yawned again, "I'll call you after me nap. Good day, ladies." 

Waving, Chika looked to Antoinette who was gazing after him. "...Oh my God, if you don't want him, I do." 

"He does have a well-proportioned face too." 

"He has a _cute_ face, dork." 

"Oh yea." 

Blinking at the dress again, she tapped her chin, "I had an outfit like this in a picture once. It was cute." 

"Go for it." 

"...Antoinette?" 

The blue haired girl glanced at her. Chika frowned some, "...Kaoru. When I was talking about Kaoru once, he got jealous because he thought I wasn't satisfied with our friendship." 

"Yea right. He was jealous because you were talking about another boy" snorted Antoinette. 

Chika held the dress, frowning, "...Jealous." 

Why? She'd concluded he didn't find her attractive and from what she could tell this remained the case. Alas, this was _still_ emotionally bothersome. She was thinking about it quite a bit. Breathing out, she shook her head. She didn't understand. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Georgia Ainsworth was almost ill as she set out the finest china with their best tea on a tray. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, quiet as church mice, exchanging silent looks before shaking their heads. This was not going to be good. There was still one missing and when he returned... 

Putting on her best smile for the situation, she carried the platter into the living room. “Here's some tea.” 

The figure sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and back straight. Looking to her with purple eyes, the woman nodded. “Thank you, Georgia. I hope I'm not in you or the other's way.” 

“Oh...oh no” Georgia insisted quickly. 

'Oh no', she groaned gravely in her head, hearing Dirk's laugh from outside with the rattle of his keys. Why was this happening? Things were going well... 

Dirk had a smile on his face when he entered. When Dirk found out about Ivan's love for the woman he also loved, he went and stayed with Cam for at least two months. He paid Howard for the space, of course, but for several long months that smile had died as he holed himself away. He wrote a lot of poetry and lamented and bemoaned. They gave him the mourning period. They thought he'd get over it but when he got the paperwork saying he had another residence he could have outside that place, he jumped on the chance. 

They'd thought it was escapism. They thought he was just running and not resolving anything with the situation. Most of them thought he was just coming here to be woebegone some more. Then he met Chika...and he'd been so much more like that old bright Dirk. Dirk was the nicest lad she knew beside Ash and Cam. Seeing him sorrowful wasn't what she'd known her whole life. Seeing him back to normal good ol' Dirk made her happy. Him smiling, laughing, having fun again? 

Dirk's eyes suddenly widened and dulled, his smile melting into nothingness. Then _she_ put that look on his face again. 

“...Gretel?” 

“Dirk.” 

Georgia swallowed, quickly smiling as Gretel Norwich came to her feet, dusting off her tweed skirt. “U-uh, Gretel arrived after you and Chika left for your Chinese food, Dirk.” 

Dirk didn't respond, just staring at the woman numbly. Gretel crossed her arms, giving him a look. “We need to speak, Dirk.” 

“We have nothing to speak about” Dirk spat, his green eyes suddenly darkening. 

“I beg to differ” the woman answered back without missing a beat before turning her attention to Chika whom was standing beside Dirk, holding what appeared to be a bag of snacks. “And to whom do I have the pleasure?” 

“It's really no concern of yours as you will be leaving immediately” Dirk said rather shortly. 

Gretel's eyes closed some, “I think not. Until you listen to me you'll be getting very used to my presence.” 

Dirk gritted his teeth. Georgia bit her lip as she watched his hands tremble. He told her when she comforted him that Ivan had smiled at him, bewildered, when he expressed he had feelings for her too. Ivan was a sweet man but somehow in that moment he'd actually chuckled and told Dirk his infatuation was just a simple folly. Dirk had whispered that his brother had never spoke to him in such a manner and he'd been so disillusioned. He'd tried to escape _this_. 

He started, his eyes widening as Chika touched his arm. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“...Of course not” Dirk's gaze softened tenfold, “Go on and set up in my room, alright? I'll be there shortly.” 

Chika nodded slowly, taking the Chinese food bag from him and walking away. Gretel crossed her arms and looked to the side, waiting for Chika's footsteps to cease and disappear behind the door closing shut. “What a pretty girl. I see I've already been replaced then?” 

“What _are_ you doing here?” Dirk hissed. 

“Yes, let's be frank: stop this absolute _foolishness_ and come home with me this instant.” 

Dirk snorted caustically, “I suppose I'm supposed to just jump at the snap of your fingers? I have no interest in going back anywhere and especially anywhere with you.” 

“You're being absolutely selfish” Gretel snarled, stalking closer to poke him in the chest. “Why are you only thinking of yourself?” 

“'Thinking of myself'?” he echoed incredulously. “I got myself out of yours and my brother's world where I'm a fool for having mistaken feelings and I'm selfish? You don't _need_ me. Just go home to your fiance and leave me be. I'm making it very well here and I'm even seeing to father's legacy. Why should I come back?” 

Gretel looked peeved. “What of your brother? What of your brother that sacrificed so much to raise and take care of you? What of him?” 

“What _of_ him? He's a grown man, I'm sure he doesn't want his little brother under foot all the damned time anyway!” 

“You can't possibly believe that! He's been positively _miserable_ without you there! First you left the house then you leave the _country_? You are acting like an absolute loon and I am demanding you come to your blooming senses.” 

Dirk inhaled sharply, stalking around her, “Get out. Go back to England and tell my brother to enjoy his life and stop trying to micromanage mine.” 

“I'm not going _anywhere_ , I told you. Not until I get you to come to your senses!” 

Grunting, Dirk stomped up the steps, “Do what you want. Choose a cold dusty room and leave me the hell alone.” 

Georgia winced as he slammed his door as loudly as possible. Gretel's shoulders drooped, letting out a breath. “Damn.” 

“U-um, you can sleep in my room” Georgia cleared her throat, “I'll sleep with one of the others.” 

“Oh, if you don't mind, dear. I...I need to accomplish this.” 

Georgia forced a smile, nodding dully as she took the woman to her quarters to rest. Alas, Gretel paused outside of Dirk's door for a moment before continuing to follow. “That girl...they're behind closed doors. Who is she?” 

“It's...it's not for me to say.” 

As it was, she was the one that helped put the smile back on his face and if there was ever an Achille's heel, it was her right now. Alas, Chika might be well enough prepared to convince Dirk he should return as well. Ivan was his brother and if her simulated relationship with “Cam-nii” was any indication she might be moved by any pleas that he wanted to see Dirk again. 

...This wasn't good. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


_Bothersome._

_Dirk had chosen to lie on the bed and eat. And eat. He ate all the snacks he'd chosen for himself and all his Chinese food along with his entire carton of rice. While Chika was going to just play Bion while he gorged on food, he started to choke before vomiting it all up. She'd awkwardly rubbed his back and was of no use when he started to sob a little._

“ _I'm sorry...I-I guess I'm just spoiled.”_

_Chika didn't know what he meant but helped him back to lie down after he rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth. Pressing a cool cloth to his forehead, she murmured. “...You must really like her.”_

_Dirk rapidly shook his head, rasping, “I-I just was so...so startled when-when Ivan hadn't...hadn't even considered how I felt or took it seriously. I would've understood him not knowing. I-I would've even been happy for him if he acknowledged that maybe, just perhaps, my feelings were true but he just-he just blatantly dismissed me like a child. She did too but I guess...I guess they were right. I must seem like a child that didn't get his way. I'm not so selfish as to be angered that she didn't love me back but that...that they even laughed at me...”_

“ _...I don't think people should disregard the feelings of others no matter how they regard them.”_

_He looked up at her, his face pale and blotchy. “I don't want to sound so wishy washy...but I did love her.”_

_Chika stared at him as he closed his eyes, miserable. “And I love my brother. I have some thinking to do.”_

_...Thinking? About what? About how much he loved Gretel? Or..._

_...Wait...Gretel wanted him to leave. She came from England to get Dirk to return. Was he considering it? She swallowed as her stomach knotted._

“Hideyoshi!” 

Chika opened her eyes slowly, the environment completely blurred for a moment before finding she was at school in English class. When summer break was over, they started with a new teacher as their old one had to leave for some sort of family emergency. The new one was rather uptight though, some rather stereotypical looking middle-aged man with glasses and black straight cut hair. 

Blinking away the lingering drowsiness from a night of absolutely no sleep, she stared at him silently. He looked pretty irked. “Do you normally fall asleep in class, Hideyoshi?” 

“No.” 

“You're sleeping today.” 

“I _was_ sleeping today” she grumbled, feeling cross. 

The teacher inhaled sharply, his face tightening. “So am I to understand you're going to be one of those remedial students I have to waste my time on?” 

...Was he going to go home? Was he going to go home because _she_ came to get him? She glared, not flinching at all when the teacher slammed his hand down on her desk, interrupting her thoughts. “Well, Hideyoshi? Are you going to be one of those remedial students I have to waste my _valuable_ time on?” 

Completely annoyed and irritated beyond what she was able to fathom, she muttered, “You don't have to waste any time on me, my English is probably a thousand times better than yours anyway. Go away.” 

Needless to say, she sat in the office being lectured by the principal for an hour. She listened to bits and pieces but she frankly didn't care. Of course, her attention easily redirected when she found they'd apparently called her father. Ugh, she'd never want to cause him trouble. 

Hideyoshi Chihaya's eyes were half-closed as the principal informed him of what she'd said to her teacher. In retrospect she might have been a little mean. Her papa, stuffing his hands in his pockets, cocked his brow as he stared at her for a minute. Finally, he grunted, “Okay? How many times has Chika been in trouble?” 

The principal had recoiled and looked through her record...and found not one recurrence. Her daddy snorted and directed her to stand. “Bow and tell 'em you're sorry. I'll take you out for the rest of the day.” 

Chika did as she was told. The teacher glared, “Is that all? She needs to be strictly disciplined so this sort of behavior doesn't occur again.” 

“For what?” Chihaya said dryly, “She was probably right and I don't honestly care that much. My kid's never been trouble.” 

The teacher and principal gaped, stunned, as her papa waved a hand over his shoulder as he exited. “I suggest calling her mother if you ever have this issue again. I'm not the one you want for discipline. C'mon, Scuttle.” 

“Okay, papa.” 

Following him out of the school, she frowned. “I'm sorry to interrupt your day, daddy.” 

Chihaya grunted, folding his arms behind his head. “Yea, you ought'a be. I mean, I'm sure he had to be bugging you pretty badly for you to actually talk back but really, I will have to be strict if it happens again.” 

“It won't.” 

“Good...I figure it's because you look sleepy as hell and you never seem to be real chipper being woken up” he remarked sarcastically, “That, and you're my kid. Either way, go home, sleep it off, and don't worry about it. I gotta get back to Yume.” 

She nodded and felt sick again. Not worry... “Papa?” 

Chihaya stopped, looking back at her. “If mama...had to leave to go somewhere far away, what would you do if you didn't want her to?” 

He stared at her for a long moment before laughing some. What? Did she say something funny...? “I let her go.” 

“...Oh.” 

“Didn't mean I liked it one bit. Hell, considering the circumstances, you're lucky you were born” he shook his head, “Why though?” 

“No reason. I was just wondering what the right thing to say to someone in that situation would be.” 

Her dad frowned and smiled wistfully, “Dunno...it still depends. The reasons they leave...are they good?” 

Good? Chika's eyes widened, “Is that really my decision?” 

“Depends?” 

...Depends? “Either way, I gotta go before they burn my place down.” 

“Okay. Love you.” 

He raised a brow at her as if this were bewildering. “Love you too...” 

She supposed it wasn't something she told him or her mama or Shi-chan or even Russell anymore. Wandering towards the pub, thinking maybe she should ask someone else there, she inhaled softly when Gretel was standing outside. “Hello.” 

“...Hello.” 

“Cheryl informed me you come around this time. Tad early but I didn't mind waiting” the woman said, “If it's alright, may I speak with you?” 

Chika was unsure. Rubbing her arm, she stared at her. She was...pretty. And she was what Dirk considered attractive. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail currently, wearing a pink sundress that fit her thin figure. She wasn't spectacularly tall, no, but maybe Dirk liked that too. When Eiji was three inches shorter than she was for a while he said it was pretty intimidating for her to be as tall as she was. Maybe that...was why...and she did have pretty eyes. 

She felt her stomach do that weird thing again. “...Sure.” 

Gretel requested they walk away from the pub to avoid interruptions. They walked for at least ten minutes in total silence before Gretel finally spoke. “I'm sure you know what this is about.” 

Maybe. “Perhaps.” 

Stopping in a park near a river, surrounded by people taking walks and children scurrying around, the woman tilted her head up, “Dirk _must_ come home.” 

Chika didn't respond to that directly. According to her father, it depends. “Why?” 

“Why? He's not a native to this land, he doesn't belong here! He should be at home with his brother!” 

It didn't speak to Chika's rationality. “I'm not originally from this land either. My parents were born here but I was born in the U.S. We migrated here when I was fairly young of course but my sense of belonging was not affected. As for his brother, Dirk is upset that you both laughed at his feelings.” 

“Lau-” Gretel started in an incredulous tone before stopping herself short, shaking her head, “I considered Dirk a _friend_. I had no blinking _idea_ he was getting such notions. Surely he must've seen I had feelings for Ivan, it wasn't a _secret_! But we didn't laugh at him, that is for certain. He told me without restraint, simply, that he was in love with me and expected an answer.” 

Chika blinked languidly. She was getting annoyed again for some reason. “Then precisely how _did_ you react?” 

The woman rolled her eyes, sitting on a bench, “Ivan and I informed him that he was simply imagining things. I was the first woman to be a mainstay in the house that wasn't some old dodgy maid, his feelings were just...illusions. We didn't want him to get his hopes up, I'm very much in love with Ivan.” 

“...Why does Ivan want him to come home?” 

“Because he's his only remaining family” Gretel said in an exasperated voice, “Ivan practically raised Dirk as well as their ayahs. You can't imagine how crestfallen he was when he went to stay in that dogged inn then how absolutely miserable he is now that his brother is completely out of his reach. He's worrying himself sick and I won't stand for it anymore. Dirk must return and that's all there is to it.” 

Chika stared at her before gazing at the sky. Looked like rain. She closed her eyes when Gretel finally said: “You're apparently the best friend that he's gained in this land. I've seen the...images of the both of you and it's clear to see that your relationship with him is at least partially the reason he feels comfortable to remain here. I want you to tell him to please abandon this foolishness and return to England immediately.” 

It took a moment for her to process all the information, to place them in a rational formula of what was best and what was logical. As much as she was getting lost by all the things not rational, not logical, she realized with relief that it didn't matter. 

“You keep addressing Dirk's actions as 'foolishness'. Instead of informing him when he confessed his feelings to you that you did not feel the same you belittled him--” 

“I did nothing of the sort!” Gretel snapped, rising to her feet with her fists balled as if she wanted to strike. 

Chika wasn't necessarily feeling threatened. She continued, countering, “Yes, you did. It's not your duty to return other's affections, I am certain of that. But it's not your right to deem them illusions either. If you did not want to get Dirk's 'hopes up' then you should have merely told him you were sorry but you love Ivan. Both you and him felt some confusing need to debase Dirk for having emotions. Dirk told me he was shocked that his brother treated him that way. You didn't have to. Dirk told me he loves his brother and he would want him to be happy. Your hurtful actions were unnecessary.” 

Gretel stiffened visibly. Chika wasn't used to going on this long of a rant and it was quite tiresome. But for whatever reason she felt it had to be said. “I love my little brother as well. However, I would not need his constant presence to vindicate my love for him. I understand if Ivan misses Dirk but I doubt that is why you came here.” 

Her nostrils flared. “Oh, is that correct? Why am I here?” 

“Because both you and Ivan feel guilty” Chika rubbed her brow, wincing. She was tired. “Dirk didn't pick up and leave on a whim, he left because he felt isolated out of his house for being treated as someone who imagines up something as human as feelings which is both of your faults. That is wrong also. Dirk is not _required_ to assuage your guilt. So as you are asking me to convince him to return to England, I will answer with a 'no'. Dirk is capable of his own choices just as you are.” 

Done and ready to go home and nap, Chika was surprised as Gretel just stared at her emptily before saying: “You're wrong, you know?” 

“I am?” 

“Ivan is perhaps feeling guilty but I stand by my firm belief that Dirk was merely projecting affection toward me. After meeting you, I am even more convinced it was all some fictional romance in his mind. No. I'm here because I love my fiance and I will stop at nothing to see that he's happy.” 

Chika was almost astounded, if that's what she was feeling. It wasn't something she felt before but it was alarming. “You'll stop at nothing for _Ivan_ ' _s_ happiness but what of _Dirk's_?” 

“If Dirk is so convinced that he had true affections for me then I will bend to his naivete. As long as he agrees to return.” 

… “...Do you mean to say you will pretend that you accept his feelings?” 

“If that is what it will take.” 

Chika gaped lightly before shaking her head, “...I won't let you.” 

Because it might _work_. Dirk found her attractive and loved her. He might go back, she thought in a tizzy. Gretel seemed to say something but she'd zoned out. Shaking her head rapidly, she rushed away. Emotionally bothersome? That didn't begin to describe this. 

She rasped when it started to rain, hugging herself in the waning Summer. He told you, Chika. He told you he merely thought you were pretty. This was _nonsense_ to continue feeling...feeling _anything_. Never had she cared this much about these sort of functions. Why? 

“Hey, mate.” 

Chika froze, the rain no longer beating around her. Dirk was behind her, holding an umbrella. “Man, I am almost _zonked_. I didn't sleep at all these last few nights thinking about this nonsense...” 

She slowly turned to him, finding his eyes sleepy and he was carrying a bag of something. His brows instantly creased when he saw her face. “Hey, are you okay? You look like you were given a fright! What's the matter? Is it about Kaoru again?” 

...Kaoru. She probably wouldn't have met Dirk if she hadn't upset Kaoru somehow. Trembling, she shook her head. His expression was always so kind. “Is everything alright?” 

No. No it _wasn't_. She didn't want to be a part of these things but it had overtaken everything she even _thought_ about. Dirk pouted a bit and grasped her hand, “C'mon, let's go someplace quiet for you to calm down. It certainly isn't at the pub at this moment. I swear Gretel is driving me loopy.” 

But you...love her. If he actually disliked her he'd treat Gretel like Kaoru treated her. He'd dismiss her. Instead she was allowed to stay. He found...he found her attractive. And her heart hurt and she felt so sick. 

“Eh? Chika?” Dirk gasped, alarmed. 

“I-I-I hate crying!!” 

He stopped by the deserted river way, turning to face her, his green eyes full of concern, “Dear, whatever is the matter? Tell me. I hate seeing you unhappy.” 

Choking, wiping her face, she whimpered, “I-I know you love your brother and I-I know he wants you to go home buh-but _I_ don't want you to! B-but that's selfish and stupid and you don't find me attractive--” 

“Wait, wait, what?” Dirk gawked, bewildered, “What are you on about? Attractive??” 

Chika sniveled, about to leave. This was nonsense. Dirk caught her arm. “Chika, I thought about it long and hard: I'm not going back yet. I will return someday but...but this trip that truly started as an escape from that situation has become a wonderful experience. I know Ivan may not understand but I'm an adult now and I am capable of making my own decisions. I'm going to call him now and tell him as much. We'll talk at least.” 

“A-and Gretel?” 

“Well, either she'll have to take up residence in her venture to convince me or hopefully resign and return to England.” 

Chika rapidly shook her head, “N-no, she-she'll do anything to make your br-brother happy. Sh-she said she'll bend to your naivety--” 

“Pardon? When did you talk to Gretel?” he demanded. 

“She was waiting outside the pub for me” Chika sniffed, “Sh-she wanted me to convince you to go back to England and I refused and-and she said she'd...she'd trick you.” 

Dirk rolled his eyes. “That is also another reason I'm not going back. Apparently I am dumb enough to believe she'd suddenly fallen in love with me? God, they think I'm bloody dim!” 

...Oh. “...Oh.” 

He set the bag down on a bench, looking at her strangely. “Now what about this 'I don't find you attractive' comment?” 

Staring down, kind of feeling she had to withdraw now that she was comfortable he wasn't going to leave at least, she shrugged absently. Dirk sulked, “Don't give me that. That's the second time you've mentioned it.” 

“It...it doesn't matter. I was just...just mostly concerned you would leave with Gretel.” 

“Why would I leave 'with Gretel'?” his eyes narrowed. “Part of me may still continue to have feelings for her but the feelings aren't the same, not to mention it's improper for me to love someone my brother loves. Now stop being so evasive.” 

“...Do you find me attractive?” 

Dirk's eyes widened. No, she'd already asked that and it was already answered. Antoinette said the only true way to conclude this confusion and potentially all the nonsense was to confess. Gazing into his verdant eyes, she questioned solemnly, confused when she started to cry again. Her heart was pounding and her throat was tight. Was she having some sort of attack? “Do you like me?” 

He stared at her for a long moment before visibly swallowing. “...Of...of course I like you.” 

Chika realized that didn't actually clear anything up. Certainly he'd have to like her to tolerate her presence in any relationship function. Lifting her chin, she amended, shaking: “I-in the emotionally bothersome way, I mean.” 

“...Uh, wha?” 

Dirk shook his head, coming closer to her. She almost took a step back but instead just dropped her eyes. _Why_ was she still crying? Like when he came after her to apologize and ensure he didn't want her to stop coming to the pub, jealous over Kaoru according to Antoinette, he lifted her chin. “If by...emotionally bothersome you mean do I have those sort of feelings for you like I had for Gretel?” 

Her heart clenched. No, of course he didn't. He didn't even find her attractive. Opening her mouth to choke out to him to disregard the question, he blushed rosily. “Of course I do.” 

...What? Chika looked up at him, confused. Dirk flustered more, shaking his head, “I know it-it sounds blooming wishy-washy considering Gretel but...but I-I've had feelings for you for quite some time now. I just...I just have been too frightened to...express them in words because of what occurred with Gretel.” 

What? “This wouldn't have worked out as well without you, Chika. You...you gave my world this strange sort of light and I...I appreciate it so much. It's just amazing too that you do it without even trying, really. You...you really are one of my main reasons to stay here.” 

...What? “And...rest assured, I do find you _madly_ attractive. When you asked me on the phone, I was just sort of shell-shocked. I never quite got used to how straightforward you can be but be well aware you're absolutely beautiful to me” he murmured. 

Ultimately very puzzled, Chika felt anxious. Her skin kind of flushed and she wondered if she was getting sick or something. His nice smile returned and she was dazed. He leaned in close to her face and she thought of how her parents kissed before being alarmed that she didn't know how. She had to practice or something, she thought hectically as she dropped her head. 

Dirk looked horrified, pulling back. “O-oh my God, I-I'm sorry. Th-that was awfully presumptuous of me. Please forgive me.” 

Except wait, how was she going to practice kissing if she didn't actually kiss? Slowly shaking her head, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He inhaled, she felt, and she pulled away. His face was very red but his eyes closed halfway. Chika remembered to close her eyes the second time as he kissed her himself, clearly a little more well-versed in it as he turned his head so their noses didn't touch as much, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer. 

When he finished, Dirk gave her a shy smile and murmured that he'd walk her home. She'd been confused then, perhaps insanely naïve and immature, as he held her hand, hiding from the downfall beneath his umbrella. When they arrived in her neighborhood beside the old fig tree, he stopped. “Chika...don't come to the pub for the rest of this week.” 

A sign if any. “Why?” 

“I need to get rid of Gretel...and I won't be able to devote as much time and attention to this as I would please so just for now.” 

Chika had simply nodded. He smiled once again and leaned in to give her a kiss. It hadn't taken as long as she would have suspected to get used to the gesture. 

It was raining that night, just like it was now, she thought drearily, sitting curled up on her window sill in her apartment as she gazed outside. Water just washed down the glass, a brief spurt of lightning setting the dark space aglow. Her memory was a mess of conundrums and empty spaces but that entire experience was emblazoned in her mind, etched eternally like a chisel into stone. She was so...happy. 

She swore she'd never be that vulnerable again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk murmurs Vera by Pink Floyd on the guitar while Chika sang Otherside by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Dirk started to sing the feature song from last chapter, Breaking Benjamin's Better Days.
> 
> In the club they broke out and time traveled my sort of love-hate song by Nicki Minaj “Super Bass”  
> before they started playing The Weeknd's “Wicked Games”. 
> 
> Gretel is the main female protagonist of Grand Bazaar.


	44. Otome Interlude, Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty stuff.
> 
> Follow me at my new tumblr: hmlegacy.tumblr.com

_"...And that is your final answer?"_

_"Yes."_

_Dirk Middleton stood, solemn faced, with Gretel. The woman stared emptily at him as they stood in the living room of the pub in Japan. He'd spoken to Ivan after giving him a ring. His brother was beside himself and in practical tears pleading for his return._

_Dirk tried to subvert the topic and told him about all the things that were happening here. Of course Ivan didn't really care, just insisting his home was there, not on 'that island' before starting to hack and cough. Concerned, he'd asked Gretel if his brother's health was bad again and she'd told him it was something he'd have to see when he came home._

_This wasn't some damn game. Frustrated, he told his brother in Gretel's presence that he was not going to be returning home until he was prepared. He understood that his brother missed him for he missed Ivan too. Alas, it wasn't going to be their choice but his when he was prepared for that venture back to England and they would not force his hand._

_"...Did your 'friend' convince you?"_

_Dirk's eyes narrowed. "My 'friend' is none of your concern. It was quite devious of you to choose to use her against me. I'm just glad she was not swayed."_

_...Chika._

_It'd been two days. He'd sent her a message that he wanted to see her, regardless of whether Gretel had vacated the premises or not. She'd responded that she would come by Saturday then. He was simply...thrilled when she posed the question. While it naturally could've been to dissuade him from such feelings, she'd asked him with a bluntness that he could respect when comparing it to the situation with Gretel. Now he just wanted to see her, to know where they would go from here._

_Lifting her suitcase, Gretel closed her eyes. "...I didn't know you to be so self-centered."_

_"Likewise."_

_Glaring, she marched from the place and he let out a sigh of relief. That was finally over._

_...For now._

"Bloody hell, I'm nervous." 

Dirk wandered around the living room, happy he was alone as he hadn't informed anyone of Chika and his subsequent... 

Yes, because of Gretel, he wasn't entirely sure what to call what happened. As it were she told him some things and they kissed. It wasn't honestly anything...official. Nonetheless, he still wished to see her. 

Jolting when there was a knock at the door, he swallowed his apprehension and marched over to the entry to answer. 

Hideyoshi Chika stood on the other side and while he'd opened his mouth to choke out a greeting to her, he was instead greeted happily by one Lord Russell Bow Wow Rover. Dirk yelped as the dog rested his paws on his shoulders, licking his face. 

"Well, it's wondrous to see you too, Lord Rover!" he greeted, ruffling the dog's fur. "It has been a spell, hasn't it?" 

"He was very excited about today." 

Dirk looked to Chika, finding the girl was dressed in a pink and black striped...dress, perhaps? Maybe a tunic with a hood and tight pants that cut off at the knees with lace. Quite adorable. "Well, I certainly am too. I quite like your outfit." 

"Mm, thank you. I bought it because it quite reminds me of an outfit I had in my youth" she replied, "Shall we?" 

Thus far, everything just seemed...normal. They walked to the park and Russell ran them ragged for a bit, cutting into any conversation they'd have, before the dog finally settled to relax. He smiled awkwardly as Chika kneeled, opening her bag after spreading out the blanket under a tree. "Uh, so, how has it been, dear?" 

"Well. I have been having issues with my English teacher and that has been distracting but otherwise I wouldn't find any reason to complain." 

Dirk frowned, sitting beside her, "What sort of issues?" 

Chika shrugged, "I was sleepy and said something mean to him sort of. He said something about me being a remedial case and I assured him I spoke better English than he did." 

Not able to help a laugh, he cocked a brow, "I can't imagine you being that saucy. He must be quite a prat to get under your skin." 

"Perhaps" she pondered, "It's something to consider." 

Lord Rover got up and did a quick spin, barking off in the direction of a tree. Chika actually gave him a look, "No squirrels, Russell." 

The dog whined and Chika sighed. "Sometimes Russell does such doggish things..." 

Dirk grinned and scratched the beast behind his ears. "I beg to differ! Russell's the brightest of the canines. Once, when you were off, I asked him, jokingly mind you, to retrieve a Coke for me from the cooler and he _actually did it_! Your dog can _read_." 

Chika snickered, taking out chopsticks, "Papa actually trained him for such chores. When he gets involved in Bion missions he doesn't like to get up and retrieve snacks." 

"Ah" Dirk laughed. 

She suddenly handed him a box and he frowned, taking it from her. Usually they shared lunch which was cozy... "What's this?" 

"Well, Antoinette told me that in stereotyped relationships in Japan that I should make a bento of your favorite foods if you're my boyfriend so I made you those croquettes with a hamburger and a pickle." 

...Boyfriend. Cheeks flustering, he smiled, "O-oh, you wouldn't have to go through all the trouble, love. But thank you. I love your food." 

Chika blinked languidly at him, "So you don't rebut it?" 

“Rebut what?” 

“Our commitment level. I was told I did not confirm it.” 

Dirk grimaced and scratched his head as he set his lunch down. “Sorry, I suppose that was my mistake. U-uh, I...I would be ecstatic to be called your 'boyfriend' if it is alright with you.” 

Chika nodded slowly, taking out her bento and apparently Russell's as well. “...I didn't expect to actually venture into trying such a thing but I suppose most things in reality are unexpected.” 

“Very” Dirk chuckled. “Can't say I've honestly had a girlfriend...I was a bit of a tramp in my...earlier days.” 

“Tramp?” 

“Eh, just...a few cuddling partners, I suppose...” he drawled. 

“Ah. Girlfriend” Chika echoed, gazing off, “...Interesting.” 

Clearly surprising her, he pulled her back against his chest, popping a croquette into his mouth. “You told me when you confessed that it was 'emotionally bothersome', this affair. Nothing will have to change at all, really. Well, you know, except kissing.” 

Chika pinked and he chuckled, kissing her cheek, “And we will only do that at your discretion.” 

“It's warm and wet, kissing...” she grumbled. 

“How was it 'wet'? I didn't give you an open mouth kiss!” 

“I dunno!” 

Sighing, he leaned over and gazed into her eyes. “You're going to be an interesting girlfriend, love.” 

Chika scoffed but surprised him by giving him a peck on the lips. “Perhaps.” 

He couldn't help the smile on his face, cuddling with her lightly until it was almost dusk. They held hands on the way back to her house. Dirk wasn't sure what to say or do. Did he suggest a date or did he say he'd call her tonight or... 

“Dirk?” Chika said as they stopped near the end of the sidewalk. 

“Ah, yes?” 

“Tomorrow is the end of Summer festival. I wanted to know if you'd like to attend it with me? And perhaps the others would like to experience it.” 

Dirk blinked. Or blimey, Chika would do it for him. “Absolutely...I work in the morning but...” 

“It's at night” she nodded, “I'll come over an hour or two prior and perhaps we can walk around or something.” 

“Sounds perfect...uh, if I may ask, why did we stop here?” 

Chika frowned, “I wonder myself. Antoinette told me I should try to maintain the relationship without a lot of input from my father so I shouldn't allow you to walk me completely home.” 

“...Ah.” 

Crossing her arms behind her back, she shrugged, “Papa is complicated. I hope it does not offend you.” 

“No, I'm aware of protective fathers” he assured, glancing around before kissing her, “I'll see you tomorrow then? Do I need to prepare anything?” 

Chika shook her head, “I'll prepare snacks and everything. Until tomorrow, good night.” 

“Good night.” 

At least watching her make it into the turn of her house, he rested his hand over his fluttering heart as he made his way back to the pub. So this was going to be dating, hmm? 

Ace. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

What was not ace? Being _late_. 

Dirk huffed as he rushed back to the pub, pretty exhausted from the most hellish day of work he'd had since he started but more annoyed that he was keeping her waiting. He wasn't _extremely_ late but he was certainly pushing it, ugh. 

Coming to the door, he frantically found his keys and pushed it into the knob before throwing it open. 

“About time, loser! We're going to miss the fireworks!” 

Dirk leered at Ash, finding the fellow sitting on the couch with Cam. Cam glanced at him drolly before smiling toward the kitchen. “Dirk's finally arrived, darlings.” 

“Ah, finally!” Georgia called. 

He sighed, holding up a hand, “I'm a sweaty mess, let me change really fast...” 

Jogging up the steps, still pretty weary, he found a nice poplin tunic to wear with jeans after washing up. This time he staggered back down the steps, groggy. Close to throwing in the towel, he looked up and his eyes widened. 

Chika and the girls were standing in the living room this time. Except they were dressed up...he'd seen some women wearing them out on the street every now and thin and he'd been interested in what the cultural concept was. Georgia blinked toward him, wearing a white version with green floral accents, her hair up with ornaments, smiling. “Isn't it nice, dear? Chika got here early and thought we'd like to try the traditional yukata they wear here. Aren't they gorgeous?” 

Cheryl, whom he was shocked deigned to wear anything that wasn't 'normal', was wearing a pink one with white emblems, her hair also fancy. Chika walked toward him, wearing a yellow yukata with purple flowers and holding a cup of coffee. “Here. I knew you'd be sleepy.” 

“A-ah, thanks. And yes, they're all quite beautiful” he quickly smiled, taking it from her. 

Ash was bouncing, impatient, “Come on! I want to see these fireworks!” 

“Calm down, Ash” Cam drawled, raising a brow towards the women, “I suspect it'll be a trifle bit difficult walking on those.” 

“Ah, yes, if you're not used to them” Chika agreed, regarding the sandals they were wearing. 

Georgia stuck out her tongue, grasping _Ash's_ arm, walking towards the door.“Fine, fine. Let's get going already!” 

Cam clearly sulked before glancing down at Cheryl who snorted, following. “Don't kid yourself!” 

He just gave her shadow a miserable look and Chika frowned, taking Dirk's hand and grabbing the bend of Cam's arm. “Don't worry, the fireworks won't start for at least another forty minutes.” 

Dirk swallowed the last bit of the coffee, nodding as they made their way out. She took the lead and before they knew it really they were in the center of a super crowded festival. While he very well assumed it'd be a bit of a tricycle with Cam all night, the fellow saw something involved with flowers and wandered off. Funny he didn't seem to take notice of them holding hands... stuffing his free hand in his pocket, he smiled toward her. “Sorry I was late.” 

“It's alright. I needed the extra time to figure out how to put the yukata on Cheryl and Georgia anyway. My mama helped me put mine on.” 

“It's quite lovely on you. I take it that it's one of the traditions?” 

Chika nodded. “Somewhat. Generally I don't wear them but assumed it'd be interesting to show you all.” 

“Well, thanks for that.” 

He started to say more but groaned when his stomach started to bellow. Chika glanced at him, “Are you hungry? Unfortunately I didn't make snacks like I planned but we can get some.” 

Dirk did think somewhat of his brother when Chika took him to get yakisoba then they commuted as they ate, watching various performers before she took him to the most frustrating game of his life trying to catch lively goldfish. She smiled when he did manage to nab one of the critters and the keeper allowed him to keep it. Ace, his first pet! “What should I name it?” 

“Magikarp.” 

“Sounds intriguing...” 

He always thought he'd be fine to live in the village his entire life and for the most part that was probably the case. Alas, having come to another country, now he could say he would have missed out entirely on so many experiences. They simply didn't have these things...and Ivan wouldn't think to ever want to try it out. He was just as traditional as those in their homeland and loathed the idea of change. It wasn't that bad. 

Chika pulled him into an area with a sparse few people and he was about to question it but was startled by the sudden explosion overhead. Looking up, his eyes widened as beautiful plumes of color burst in the sky. “Oh my God.” 

“The fireworks in my mama's hometown are prettier in my opinion but these are good too” Chika remarked between wailing explosions. 

Yes, this was quite spectacular. He was rather disappointed when they were over. Chika squeezed his hand suddenly, causing him to look to her. His eyes widened when he was greeted with a sweet kiss. “Shall we get back to the pub? Magikarp shouldn't be left in that bag too long.” 

“A-ah, right” he smiled, blushing profusely. “Will...will you be staying the night?” 

Was that appropriate anymore? After all, they were...a couple. Alas, she nodded. “If it's not too much of an inconvenience. By the time I remove everyone's yukata, I'm sure I'll be sleepy.” 

“Not at all” he insisted, pulling her closer into his side. “Thank you for tonight, Chika.” 

“It was fun.” 

Nah, still pretty blooming awesome. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk bit his lower lip as he sat on the recliner, Chika sitting sort of quasi on his knee and in the open space, Georgia, Ash, and Cam on the couch with Cheryl on the other chair. Sniffing, he drawled out shakily, “I-I don't even know what's going on b-but I think I'm going to _cry_.” 

Georgia was already in tears, shivering, “W-why is the rabbit sad? S-surely they wouldn't kill a lad.” 

Chika tilted her head, “Rabbit? You mean Pikachu? He's a mouse.” 

“Weirdest mouse I've ever seen...” Ash droned before rolling his eyes, “This is weird though. Why are we watching this?” 

“I agree” grunted Cheryl. 

Cam, dead-eyed, suddenly remarked: “Technically, this is all Mew's fault.” 

Seeming to completely cancel out what Ash said prior, he glared directly at Cam. “How the hell do you figure? Mew's just floating around, minding his own business. He only started to shoot to defend himself!” 

“Call it a hunch” Cam said simply. 

“Cam-nii is correct. I showed you the American version so you wouldn't have to read subtitles but in the original Japanese version Mew was more of the antagonist” Chika explained. 

Ash gawked, “ _How_? He's adorable!” 

“He found the clones Mewtwo created to be abominations unlike in this version where Mewtwo considered Pokemon that sided with human to be lost causes. Japanese Mewtwo was basically just a confused child like America's Mew.” 

“Bonkers!” 

“But what does that have to do with Pikachu and his _friend_?” Dirk sobbed, “It took the tears of everyone to bring him back, including _mine_!” 

Chika's brows furrowed before she patted his head, “There, there. In the Japanese version, he wasn't dead, he was simply stone.” 

“Uh...I don't know if you come back from being stone except when enough people cry, apparently” Cam drawled. 

Georgia wiped her eyes, “It's not even real but it's so depressing! Poor Pikachu!” 

Cheryl glowered at them as Dirk wiped his eyes. “How does it feel that your boyfriend is an absolute _pansy_ , Chika? Although I suppose it works out considering how dull you are.” 

“How crass” Georgia scowled. 

Dirk sighed gravely, “I guess I am rather given to emotions sometimes...” 

“It's fine. Better you than me” Chika shrugged. 

Smirking, Dirk pinched her side and she playfully swatted at him. It was really kind of an...accident, perhaps, that the others found out. On the night of the fireworks, after Chika had dressed for bed in the clothes she'd brought, they'd briefly wandered downstairs to grab a glass of water. Probably a testament to his own stupidity, he gave her a kiss as they started to head back upstairs and _naturally,_ Cam was right there. Course he wasn't happy and bellowed for everyone alive to come downstairs. Georgia was delighted, Cheryl was mortified and declared herself 'disgusted', while Ash was just like 'good for you, bloke' before wandering away. Despite Cam's intense aversion to them remaining in the same room together, Georgia told them that it was their business now... 

“I'd have that dashing fox creature if this were true” Cam suddenly said. 

“Vulpix? It's cute” Chika replied, “I probably should have started you with another movie, this one's almost...eighty, ninety years old or something. There's quite a few more Pokemon available.” 

“Holy God” Ash remarked, wide-eyed. “How do you even know about it?” 

“...No reason.” 

Dirk frowned, pulling her to sit more flush on his knee. He knew why and as much as he'd like to keep that fellow out of common conversation, he also didn't want Chika to feel as if she wasn't free to speak what she pleased. “I suppose it was Kaoru?” 

“Nn. It was snowy one particular winter so we just filled our time watching the series and playing the games...” 

“Wait...” Cam held up his hand, “Am I to understand the premise to this show is to battle and yet the lesson is not to fight?” 

Chika shrugged. “Dub logic. Though I always took it as don't fight because of differences.” 

Cheryl's blue eyes narrowed, “You guys are _pathetic_ at dating. You're sitting here with us watching a blooming... _cartoon_.” 

Dirk rubbed the side of his face before snapping his fingers, looking to Chika, “Yakisoba and Bion?” 

“There is a new mission out today” she replied. “And we can get some cake.” 

Kissing her jaw, they both meandered off without much more. Cheryl just stared and Ash snickered. “I'm sure they can date however they want, love. Which apparently is just doing what they normally do with some kissing.” 

“Yes, the kissing is entirely unnecessary” Cam said drolly. 

Georgia tapped him chidingly, standing to go to the kitchen, “I think they're doing just fine. No reason to get ass over elbow too soon.” 

“True” Ash agreed, glancing at his watch, “Ready to go though?” 

She nodded, returning with a water bottle. Cam slowly frowned, “Where are you going?” 

“Our manager is having a baby with his wife and is holding a shower tomorrow night so we're going to try to locate a present” Ash explained, standing. “We should be back shortly.” 

Cam smiled some, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Oh, alright.” 

“If you don't mind me interjecting on the affair, I would like to go. I don't know if I can stand being around the 'love birds' much longer” Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

“Very well. We'll bring you back a snack or something, Cam” Georgia gave him a smile. 

He simply nodded and watched the trio exit as well. Looking down as Frieda pounced into his lap, he sighed and rubbed the cat's neck. “Just the two of us, it seems.” 

Or it seemed. A little over ten minutes later, Chika and Dirk were back holding bags of food. Chika frowned, looking around. “Where did everyone go?” 

“They had to run to the shops” Cam explained. 

Dirk dropped onto the couch, setting the containers out on the table. “No problem, chum, we'll keep you company.” 

“...I don't...really need--” 

Chika settled beside him as well. “Yes. We can watch Berserk until everyone returns.” 

“Is Berserk heart-shattering sad as well, love?” Dirk questioned plainly. 

“...Well, I guess we can watch Fullmetal Alchemist.” 

Cam sighed gravely but couldn't say much as he would prefer Dirk and Chika keep their 'behind closed door' time to a minimum and what better way than personally keeping an eye on them? Still, he thought wistfully as, in spite of how 'uncouply' they were in Cheryl's opinion, Chika curled into Dirk's side, watching what had to be ten times sadder than the lad being turned to stone. It...must've been nice. 

...Sigh. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Chika's later than usual...” 

Dirk was sitting on the chair, curled up with a tablet. Chika had seen him scribbling down little anecdotes and ideas one day in a frazzled old notebook and asked if he wouldn't have just preferred to type his story. Well, his 'word per minute' as he discovered was the terminology for such matters was almost in the negatives so he told her pretty frankly 'no'. Not one to give up on getting him into the current century, she returned the next day with a tablet she said they had lying around since they'd upgraded. She showed him how to boot it up and all and, shocking him silly, gave him a pen where when he wrote it actually recognized and recorded it into a file! Now that was nifty. 

He wouldn't say it was a problem between them, not at all. Just there were clear differences on how they were raised, definitely. Like, the girl didn't know what horseshoe was! Who didn't like horseshoe or baggo? And after explaining the games to her, she was just blank and asked expressively 'why?'. He was a little cross and perhaps mean but said not everything was video games and telly, after all. She told him simply she knew that and she'd spent much of her childhood outside playing soccer and riding bikes. She just didn't understand throwing a horseshoe at a pole or a bean bag into a hole. Suppose he couldn't argue with that too much but still! 

All the same, he smiled when there was finally a knock at the door. It was a small quarrel...he supposed the truth was he was still getting pretty loopy about her. 

Jumping up to answer, he smiled more. “Hiya. You're a little late there.” 

Chika nodded, still in her school uniform. Shifting her bag on her arm, she lifted on her toes a bit and kissed him. “Yes. I had a dentist appointment.” 

Dirk slowly frowned as she entered, greeting everyone else in the room. “Oh...dentist. That's the...teeth doctor?” 

Chika slowly glanced at him, grabbing a cue as she was about to have a game with Cam. “...I suppose that's the most literal interpretation. Haven't you ever been to the dentist?” 

Everyone kind of looked up on that one. Chika's brow simply rose. “I mean, you all have nice teeth so I assume you get regular cleanings and checkups somehow.” 

Cheryl scoffed, looking through the telly for something to watch. “Why do such bogus things? We don't need dentists or doctors.” 

Naturally Chika just looked absolutely bewildered. For once no one even tried to recant what Cheryl said. Of course he was sure there were plenty of people that had that thought outside of the village but it was quite prevalent there. Scratching the side of his face, he smiled slowly. “Well, we had toothbrushes and the like and we made sure to brush quite a bit. And we didn't really have a lot of soda or things...” 

That was the other thing about his girlfriend, she wasn't going to flat out tell him she thought he was insane or that she disagreed. No, she just kind of stared at him before going about her business. He pouted as she shook her head this once. What? She just said their teeth were nice! “Do you think I need to go to a dentist for whatever reason?” 

Chika glanced at him as she broke the set, standing up straight. “That's not really for me to say. I'm sure you know best.” 

He sulked, crossing his arms. “...Nothing is wrong with my teeth.” 

“Nothing is wrong with mine either.” 

“Then why go to the dentist?” 

“Teeth whitening and cleaning.” 

Cheryl cocked a brow. Something had caught her attention. “Whitening?” 

“Mm. They tend to get stained by the beverages we do drink.” 

The blonde stroked her chin, “Yes, tea does make the teeth kind of an unpleasant color...Dirk! Go see how this dentist thing goes.” 

He scowled, “Why me?! You're the one interested!” 

“Yes, well, at least you'll have Chika if they take any of your teeth from you. I'm sure her standards aren't high enough to judge you for being snaggle-toothed.” 

Dirk leered deeply at her as Chika watched Cam play. “You can see my dentist for a cleaning. I don't know what you mean 'take your teeth' though.” 

...Ugh. Hoping this would die down, Dirk pulled Chika to his room after she completed her game with Cam. She sat on his bed, crossing her legs. “...You've never been to a doctor? What if you have some underlying illness?” 

He grimaced, slamming down beside her. “When I was a lad, we had a liberal au pair and she took us to the doctor. I've always been healthy, rarely yielding to illness. It's...always been my brother who was of more concern. And...he started leaning towards the way of our village. They disapproved the healthcare system of society and took either a more passive standpoint or natural remedies.” 

Chika's eyes narrowed some. He wondered what exactly she was thinking. Probably that their ways were still insane. Groaning, he kissed her temple. “I know it sounds bonkers but really, we've all done fine.” 

“...If something were to happen to you, I can assure you I wouldn't be passive or seek any natural remedies. I don't know much about those things and I know that doctors like my grandfather would do all they could to heal you...or any of you.” 

Dirk smiled softly, “Fair enough. We're not trying to offend doctors or your grandfather either, love, just...aren't familiar with everything there is.” 

She frowned and suddenly patted her knees. Grinning a little, he rolled over and relaxed his head in her lap, one of their newer affections as of late. “You're starting to spoil me.” 

“Really? I do it with Russell and I don't spoil him, I think” she pondered. 

“Are you kidding?” Dirk laughed, “Lord Rover is spoiled rotten. You feed him better than most people eat.” 

Chika seemed thoughtful. “Well, he is family. And even _Russell_ goes to the dentist, Dirk.” 

With a grave sigh, he grumbled, “Fine, take me to your dentist and I'll have whatever this deal is done. I swear though I will be very very upset if--” 

“They aren't going to pry your teeth out, Dirk” she said in a surprisingly dry tone, stroking his hair, “Many have that idea for some reason, even people living here. They have no reason to pull out healthy teeth.” 

“Alright, alright...you'll come with me?” 

He smiled when she leaned over and gave him a kiss. “Russell doesn't need me at the dentist.” 

“Lord Rover is the pinnacle of dogs, Chika, he's practically a king. I am but a lowly mailman” Dirk said solemnly. 

Snickering, she leaned up and picked up her phone. “I'll make your appointment then.” 

Dirk watched as she keyed something in before murmuring, “I wonder though, Chika.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I wasn't...bred here and I just wonder if perhaps you get a little miffed with me. You could likely have some other bloke that's not afraid of dentists or computers but here I am...” 

Chika just raised a brow. “You do fine with computers and you're going to the dentist tomorrow. I think I may understand what you're saying but it's not as if being unacquainted with something is singularly something only you go through. I am unacquainted with baggo or whatever. So no, I wouldn't say I'm upset. Perhaps perplexed but you're not above trying these things either.” 

“No, I suppose _that_ would be reason for aggro, if I was the ass that told you I would have nothing to do with your 'newfangled' ideas” he chuckled, “...Just checking. The last thing I want is for you to be unhappy with me.” 

She quietly stroked his hair back, murmuring after a few moments of amiable silence: “It's...not as troublesome as I perceived it would be, the relationship we have.” 

“Glad to hear it, chum” he winked, taking her hand and entwining their fingers, “To make it even more ace, let's go for some of that scrumptious caramel hot chocolate you've gotten me hooked on.” 

“Alright” she smiled some, standing when he moved. 

Hugging her close to his side as they made their way out into the waking Autumn, he felt warm in this world outside his known. Yea...he was getting pretty involved, wasn't he? 

...In his heart of hearts, he was always worried they'd see Kaoru on the road somewhere and that the lad would come to his senses when he saw them together. What would he do then?, he'd wonder. What...would she do? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“What in the _bloody f—king hell_ is this mission?!” 

Chika's brows creased as she lied on the bed next to her boyfriend, her laptop before her as his was before him, munching on Pocky. She really could only watch as his and her character were brutally slaughtered by, basically, ravenous brightly colored horses. Weekly missions were sometimes created by members of the site that were advanced enough to do the coding. She had been working on one with Kaoru but that was neither here nor there. All the same, this one... 

“This is clearly a troll mission, I don't know how it gained clearance.” 

Dirk was seething, roughly setting his laptop aside. “ _Bollocks_.” 

Chika sighed in agreement. They'd been working on this mission for the last four hours. Each level was harder than the next and they'd died multiple times during each of those initial parts. They finally got to the 'boss' and it turned out to be impossible. Clicking on her friendlist for her father's review of the mission, she read absently. 

“My dad wrote: 'f—k this mission. Whoever created it deserves to have their kneecaps shot out by bazookas in Hell'.” 

“Good lord, remind me not to meet him on a bad day.” 

Shaking her head, she sent her character back to her house. It was already 3:30 in the morning...Dirk yawned, sitting up and...stripping his shirt off. “Those women keep this blooming place _ball's hot._ It's not even that cold yet.” 

“...Huh? Oh, uh, yes.” 

Dirk scratched his belly, slinking down into bed. “Wanna snuggle me to sleep?” 

“Oh, um, I should...go home” she drawled, slowly looking away from his...sexy? Well-proportioned? Whatever chest. 

He raised a brow, shaking his head, “It's almost four in the morning, love, and you usually stay over anyway. Come, lemme find you some night clothing.” 

...It was illogical to force the issue, really. As he said, she would normally stay over. Thing was, normally he'd fall asleep in all his clothing. Watching his muscles occasionally tighten as he pulled drawers open on his dresser, she stiffened when he grumbled: “I guess I haven't washed your night clothes yet. I can try to get some trousers from Georgia to wear with that shirt we won at the festival.” 

“Oh, we don't have to bother her” Chika assured, standing and taking the shirt from him. “I'll just wear the shirt to bed.” 

“...Oh. Alright.” 

He climbed back into bed as she wandered into his bathroom to change. Frowning, she stared at herself as she pulled the pins from her hair. It'd been about a month since this started and she hadn't been too preoccupied with his naked chest. Probably because she didn't have to face it too often, he hadn't been running on his bike quite as much lately. 

Returning to the bedroom, she found Dirk was already fast asleep, his chin rested against his other shoulder, his hands relaxed on his stomach. Chika simply blinked and leaned over to cut off his lights before giving him a faint kiss on the nose. Just something she'd seen her mama do. 

Her eyes widened when his slowly opened partially, staring at her sleepily. “Mm, sorry, love, was just resting my eyes...” 

“Did I wake you?” 

Dirk stretched a bit, shaking his head, “Wasn't in too deep...” 

Chika found herself blushing when he lightly pulled her to relax on top of his chest. She still was unacquainted with how to treat this certain fixation. She'd verified that his chest was hard and smooth, at least. Closing her eyes as he gave her some kisses, she listened as he murmured something unintelligible. “Wha?” 

“Mm, nothing, love” he murmured, “We'll get Lord Rover tomorrow, won't we? Go to the doggy park or perhaps the mall?” 

She smiled some, nodding. “I'm often glad you like Russell. When I hung out mostly with my other friends, Kaoru was always skittish and oblivious to him.” 

“Lad's bonkers then. Lord Rover's ace” Dirk yawned, burying his nose into her hair. “And I hope it doesn't sound like I'm trying to...suck up, I suppose? I do like Lord Rover. I never really got to keep a pet as fascinating as him, my dear Magikarp aside. Ivan had terrible fur allergies.” 

“Russell is a good judge of character, actually. If he sensed you had untrue intentions he wouldn't like you as much as he does” she murmured, relaxing her palm against his upper abdomen. “...You smell interesting.” 

“Good interesting or bad interesting?” 

“Good interesting.” 

He laughed softly, “That's a relief.” 

Again, not really...sure what she was thinking about at the moment. It was unfamiliar and bewildering. Just the combination of his scent and flesh and...sexy or well-proportioned or whatever body... 

“...Chika?” 

“...Dirk?” 

He stared down at her for a moment, his green eyes glowing in the faint moonlight streaming through his back window. “...We'll try that bloody mission again tomorrow and kill those damn devil horses.” 

“...Oh. Okay.” 

“Good night, Love.” 

“Good night, Dirk.” 

...Bizarre. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _I bet they're not even bonking.”_

_Cam and Ash looked up at Cheryl, playing a game of cards at the table, the girl leering towards the kitchen where Chika and Dirk were making something for dinner. Ash stared at his little sister incredulously, “I...beg your pardon?”_

“ _They barely go out, they barely act like a couple, and I bet they don't even shag or even snog. What's the point?!”_

_Cam leered, “God forbid.”_

“ _There's more to a relationship than snogging or shagging, Cheryl” Ash grumbled, shaking his head as he put down a card in the messy pile._

“ _How would you know?” she demanded, “You've never been in a relationship.”_

“ _How would you know?” he countered, looking up at her pointedly._

_Cheryl went immediately to pleading innocence. Cam rolled his eyes and glanced at the two absently. If it were just Dirk starting to get a little touchy-feely, he'd just threaten to kill the man or something but surely enough, Chika was starting to practice close proximity as well. It was light, of course, currently pushed into his side and eating a dumpling from his fingertips. She said something that Dirk laughed at, causing her to swat at him. Cam's...what was the word? Imoto? Well, his 'little sister', she was getting that look he knew from his own minimal experience._

_...Didn't really care for it much. Reminder to threaten Dirk tomorrow._

Hideyoshi Chika was confused as she wandered upstairs. Georgia had been downstairs, talking to Ash about something. Chika was a bit perplexed about Georgia's sudden interest in him as opposed to Cam-nii but she figured there was a reason behind it that she shouldn't delve into. Instead, she'd asked where Dirk was and was informed he hadn't gotten out of bed yet? It was three in the afternoon. 

Opening his door, she indeed found her mate still fast asleep, lying on his back against his propped up pillows. His tablet was in the auxiliary space of the bed... frowning, she meandered closer and crawled over him. Her papa didn't have stubble to the best of her knowledge...she'd seen it on her grandpapas and Uncle Max but it was perplexing men's hair grew that quickly. Staring at him a bit longer, she found he was...cute. Leaning in, she gave him a soft peck on the lips before returning another...and maybe one more... 

Dirk 'mm'd', his eyes fluttering open. He smiled lightly as they shut again. “My, what a lovely wake up call...” 

“It's three in the afternoon” she informed him, sitting up on his lap. 

Groaning, he turned his head a bit as if exercising his neck, “Mm, I was up until eight this morning, writing...” 

Chika was shocked. “Eight this morning? Why?” 

“Inspiration strikes, my dear” he explained sleepily. 

She couldn't help pout. Oh. “...I see...” 

Dirk opened his eyes once more somewhat, half-blinking at her. “I know that vagueness. What is it?” 

“I wanted to go see pelicans.” 

“I...see.” 

“There's an exotic bird show in the convention center about thirty minutes from here. I've never seen a real life pelican before” she explained, hopeful. 

He simply groaned, covering his face with his hands. Chika leaned over and gripped his shoulders, “ _Please_? I really, really want to go.” 

Dirk stared at her groggily for a silent moment so she tried pouting more... “I don't know how to beg.” 

With that, his smile returned, sighing heavily, “You'll never have to.” 

Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his neck and squinted a bit as he gazed around. “Blimey, I'm sore. Guess we're taking your moped?” 

Chika nodded solemnly. He nodded softly as well, standing and swaying a bit before yawning broadly. “Alright. Give me a tick to get presentable and we'll go.” 

Excited, she skipped off downstairs. Perhaps this was the other convenience of a boyfriend. While she certainly could have gone on her own, there were experiences she preferred encountering with people than in solitude. Kaoru had never shared her affinity for birds and while Dirk didn't really seem to either, he didn't ever turn her down. 

...Perhaps that was why Kaoru hated her now. She annoyed him with interests that were not his own. 

Suddenly feeling depressed, she sat on the couch and simmered over it. Cam was beside her, also silently in thought before Frieda crossed his lap...into hers, desiring to be pet. Her loving owner looked at her woefully, mumbling, “So everyone's abandoned me?” 

Chika stared, surprised, rubbing Frieda's back, “What do you mean, Cam-nii?” 

He shook his head some and looked away. Chika frowned, glancing towards the kitchen where Georgia and Ash had moved. Oh. Looking to him, she replied, “You can come with Dirk and I to see the pelicans, Cam-nii.” 

The man smiled some, patting her head, “No, dear, you two have fun. I'm just being mopey.” 

Chika gazed after him as he wandered away to his room. This was peculiar. She'd have to question Georgia on it. Prepared to go interject, Georgia actually walked out, peeking upstairs. “Is he gone?” 

“Cam-nii?” 

“Yea. You know his birthday is October 1 st, correct?” she whispered. 

Shaking her head, Chika had an epiphany. “You and Ash are planning something for him.” 

Georgia smiled and nodded, “I was thinking of preparing all his favorites tomorrow. Bouillabaisse, paella, doria...all that randomness. Do you think you can help me? Dirk's already going to get some of those balloons and since he hates dessert I'm going to try to make him a light cheesecake—it'll be splendid!" 

Chika nodded in agreement. “I shall help. But you know, Cam-nii seems a little upset right now.” 

“Oh, he always thinks we ignore him before his birthday. And I suppose this year is a little different and...well, never mind. I'll make it up to him tomorrow night” she winked. 

Tomorrow night? Before she could ask, Dirk came down the steps, clean shaven and wearing the hat she got him for his birthday. “Alright, love, off to see these pelicans of yours. I would think you'd be more interested in a seagull though.” 

“What makes you think that? I see seagulls quite often” she asked, confused. 

“Isn't that what Scuttle was in The Little Mermaid? I think he was a seagull anyway. Quite an imaginative movie, I must say.” 

Chika just stared at him for a moment in absolute silence. Georgia raised a brow at her and Dirk opened his mouth. 

“You watched The Little Mermaid without me.” 

Dirk gaped a little, alarmed. “A-ah, well, i-it just happened to come on the telly one day and-and I remember you said it was your favorite movie as a child so-so I watched it.” 

Watching him quietly for a minute, she simply looked away. Dirk grinned nervously, “You're not mad at me, are you?” 

“No.” 

“...There's a sequel, correct? We can just watch the second one together!” 

“The Little Mermaid II _sucked_.” 

Chika gave him a weird expression and he quickly smiled, hugging her waist, “Well, that's why we're going to have a splendid time looking at _pelicans_ and not seagulls. Come along before we miss out!” 

Georgia laughed, shaking her head, “You two have fun.” 

Maybe huffier than she should logically be about something so simple, she marched out to her moped. Dirk sighed and climbed behind her, pursing his lips. “You know I would have waited if I'd honestly known it'd bother you...” 

“I know” she said glumly, turning on the engine. “I'm being silly.” 

Dirk kissed her cheek sweetly. “I'll make it up to you, promise.” 

...She was being annoying. How annoying could it be to be upset someone watched a movie without them? She did not own that movie nor did she own Dirk to keep him from watching that movie. Biting her lip, she started towards the convention center with an almost gnawing ache in her stomach. She'd already made Kaoru hate her over such trivialities. She wouldn't know what to do if she made Dirk hate her too. 

“ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play, do what the music say, you wanna kiss the girl._ ” 

Chika leered at him and he smiled smugly, “Sorry, you're absolutely precious when you're mad.” 

“Shut up.” Then again, he wasn't helping. 

He cradled against her back, the air pushing against them. “So is the pelican your favorite bird, Chika?” 

“Mm, no, my favorite is a toucan.” 

“Toucan...” 

She glanced down when they stopped at a light, noting he had his satchel. “You brought your tablet?” 

“Nn. I figure if we're going to see some majestic animals I might see something inspiring and want to scribble 'bout it” he explained. 

She nodded. Her creative side was lacking so often times she wasn't able to understand how Dirk derived inspiration from the things she considered most menial but this once she was on board. He leaned back, looking around as they made their way deep downtown, close to Wensington. Some of the high schoolers from her father's alma mater were standing around and started to elbow each other, pointing and snickering at them. Chika frowned absently. 

“Are we amusing?” 

“Probably the fact I'm riding shotgun to you, love” he shrugged some, hugging her waist tighter. “Course, I can't even navigate a shopping cart so I feel quite safe being your side rider.” 

Chika smiled, starting to navigate the parking lot for a space. “Yes, I feel better that way too.” 

He snickered and pinched her arm lightly, throwing his feet over the side when she put the scooter in park. “Good lord, I'm hungry...” 

“We'll get something after the exhibit closes” she insisted...oh. “...Unless you really want something to eat.” 

Dirk smiled broadly, taking her hand, “I'm all for waiting if we can get some of that amazing Thai you took me for last week. I've been thinking about it longingly.” 

“Deal” she agreed before something struck her, “I think I thought of something for Cam-nii's birthday for him to try.” 

“Ah, yes, ol' fun guy's birthday...” Dirk drawled dryly. 

While Chika was going to stop herself from chiding him, she was instantly enthralled with... “A _toucan.”_

Dirk stared, wide-eyed, as she watched the birds in their makeshift habitats. “Why, what a gorgeous beak it has!” 

“You've never seen a toucan?” 

“Darling, we saw maybe quail and squab in my neck of the woods, we certainly never saw anything this lovely” he remarked, taking out his tablet. “...I'll name him Ernie.” 

“I like that.” 

While she pointed out a vast number of birds she'd acquainted herself with to Dirk, she was learning and seeing quite a bit as well. She'd never seen a cardinal before. Dirk had brought Georgia's camera but Chika showed him how to take pictures with the tablet and he started developing a journal. “I have to say, some of this technology is _ace_.” 

Chika held Dirk's hand as they walked through the macaw section. “ _Blimey_! They're gorgeous!” 

She nodded in agreement, watching a blue one in particular that was out in the open before reading the name card. Dirk was staring at it in absolute amazement. “Dirk, say 'would you like something to eat?'.” 

“Eh? Would you like something to eat? Why?” 

The macaw squawked, “ _Yes, yes, like to eat!_ ” 

“ _Holy Christ_ , it _talks_!” 

Chika snickered, grabbing a cracker from off the display and holding it out to the bird. “Here you are, friend.” 

Dirk's eyes were wide, holding the tablet to take a picture. “I wish I could show this to the others, they'd be spooked!” 

“Surely I've shown you video...” 

“Video?” 

Another new discovery later, he was recording the bird. Chika smirked when he asked if someone could take their picture with their new friend 'Melvin', excited. He was rather endearing when he was so enthusiastic. He was almost dragging her to the bird of paradise... 

He was gazing at the bewildering bird before glancing at her, a strangely solemn look on his face. “The more time we spend together, the more...enlightened I feel, love. I swear I would've been okay not knowing about all these...splendors. And these are _birds_ , there must be so much more.” 

She tilted her head before squeezing his hand, “...We'll go to the zoo soon before it closes for the cold.” 

Dirk smiled, kissing her forehead, “I can't wait.” 

Chika frowned as her cheeks warmed for some reason, bewilderingly cozy for some unknown cause. She opened her mouth to say something. 

“Chika, darling! What a _coincidence_ seeing you here, my goodness!” 

Shocking her, her Aunt Hideyoshi Lia appeared and suddenly grabbed her arm, spinning her away from Dirk. “It's just _delightful_ to see you and oh my gosh!” 

Dirk gaped, clearly as confused as she was. Her exuberant aunt giggled before suddenly leaning in and whispering sharply. “If he wants to live, _hide_.” 

Before Chika could question why Dirk's life was in danger, actually a little alarmed, a voice called from somewhere nearby, “Is that my lovely granddaughter!?” 

Hideyoshi Mark appeared, wearing a suit as usual, his arms outstretched. Chika accepted his embrace, “Hello, grandpapa...what are you doing here? I didn't know you liked birds.” 

“Oh, my dear Lia here wanted to see them and I didn't have anything better to do” Mark gushed, looking around, “Did you come with your little boy band?” 

“No, I came with--” 

“Sir.” 

Mark glared backwards when one of his security guards appeared. “Don't you see I'm talking to my grandchild?” 

“Yes, but we tracked down that boy that was talking to Lady Lia in the flamingo room.” 

“Ah, excellent” he smiled, “Did you make sure the mistake wouldn't happen again?” 

Lia leered, “ _Daddy._ ” 

The man kissed the top of her head, hugging her shoulder tightly. “Now sweetie, daddy can't have you knowing men, that'd just make me angry. You haven't had any issues, have you, dear? I've seen all sorts of nefarious teenage boys.” 

...Wait. “...What happened to the boy?” 

“Oh, nothing too bad, I assure you!” Mark nodded 

'Nothing too bad'? Chika's brows furrowed. While she'd always noted her grandfathers' and father's protectiveness, having been told since a child that boys were evil, she wasn't precisely sure she noticed they were serious. But surely he'd like Dirk. She liked Dirk. 

Actually recoiling a bit to find he'd vanished from where he stood, Chika gaped a little and looked around for him. Wait... Lia grasped her arm, smiling tightly. “Come, dear, let's go to the little cafe!” 

“Absolutely!” Mark agreed, slinging his arms around their shoulders. “Ah, I'm so lucky to have both my girls!” 

...But wait, she was supposed to be showing Dirk around and they were going to eat later. “Perhaps I can catch up with you both another time, I--” 

“Nonsense! I hardly get to you see you” her grandpa pouted petulantly. “Come tell me about school and everything for a little while.” 

“...Alright. But not too long.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

...Dirk hated her. 

Two hours later, unsure how this even occurred, she was sitting in her grandfather's limo. While she'd told him after filling him in on all the minor details she could recall of her life currently seeing as her Aunt Lia seemed to be signaling her not to mention Dirk, he wanted her to come have dinner at the mansion. She insisted she had some previous plans and would come the following day. Her very stubborn grandfather wouldn't allow her to ride back on her moped, alas, and had the vehicle placed in the back of the massive limo and was currently driving her home almost forty minutes away from the convention center where she left Dirk... 

Her stomach and heart felt as if they were twisting or knotting or something. She couldn't recall what she did to make Kaoru hate her, just figuring it was because she'd annoyed him with her indiscretions, but she'd certainly know why Dirk would hate her: she left him thirty minutes away for two hours by himself at an event she requested he attend with her after waking him up. 

When they arrived at the house, she felt relief to see her mother and father arriving at the same time. Her papa cocked a brow, standing outside the passenger side of his car, when she quickly exited the limo and started for her scooter. “Uh, what?” 

Mark climbed out, frowning, “Hello, son. Hello, Rosa dear. Lovely as always.” 

“Hello, Mark” Rosa greeted before blinking at Chika with the rest of them. She was wrestling her moped out of the trunk. 

“In a hurry there, kid?” Chihaya questioned sarcastically. 

“Yes” she blurted, finding she was actually getting frustrated, the handlebars caught on something. 

Mark signaled his guards to assist her but even they were having troubles. She was growing nauseous. Why didn't she just speak up and tell her grandfather she was preoccupied? She... 

...She didn't _want_ Dirk to hate her. 

“Dear, wherever it is, we can drive you” Mark drawled, shaking his head as the task turned into a project. 

“That'd--” 

Chihaya snorted, “You're so damn overwhelming, _dad_. I bet Scuttle was just minding her own business and you came and wrecked everything.” 

Mark scoffed, “Hardly!” 

Lia leaned out of the window, saying drolly, “ _Completely._ ” 

“I-it's alright. I just don't wish to be any later than I am” Chika said, hating that frantic feeling. She felt...uncomfortable now. 

Her mama suddenly came and patted her shoulder, handing her... “Here, just take my car for now and be careful. We'll have your scooter out of Mark's trunk when you get back.” 

“T-thank you, mama” she almost exclaimed, rushing to the car. It'd be faster than her moped, definitely. 

Despite driving cautiously and calmly, it was impossible to calm her own nerves. She felt light headed and anxious. What...what would he say? Would...would she lose him too? 

Arriving, Chika sprinted into the building, swiftly looking around. Where could he be? By this point, he had to have seen everything. Going to the top level, she asked a few people if they'd seen a taller gentleman wearing a hat. A few of them directed her with the description, others just staring at her weirdly. She was...she was afraid to just call him. 

About to dash past the peacock room, she came to a halt when she, at last, found Dirk. He was standing before a glass shield, his back to her. Pressing her hand to her stomach, trying to will away the nauseating shakiness, she wandered towards him, dreading this moment. Kaoru had no warning. He just stopped talking to her. She couldn't remember what she did wrong but she knew fully this time. 

“...Dirk” she whispered, her voice oddly getting captured by her fear. 

“...I think I have to tell you I find you're mistaken.” 

Her shoulders stiffened, freezing up. “W-what do you mean?” Mistaken about what? How much was logically tolerable? She...she didn't even like that he watched The Little Mermaid without her so how did he feel being abandoned? 

“This... _this_ is simply the most majestic bird to exist. All the birds I've seen here, they've been amazing and excellent, but this...this peacock, this gorgeous specimen of a bird, I can't...I can't even describe, I've simply been standing here trying to find my voice to describe this animal and I'm speechless.” 

What? Slowly walking to his side, she found he didn't look angry whatsoever, indeed just gazing in astoundment at the peacock wandering around his simulated environment. “I can't even fathom what you could name such a spectacular creature. It'd have to be a royal name.” 

… “Dirk, I've been gone for two hours.” 

He finally looked at her, smiling some, “Oh yes, that was a little nerve-wracking. I can't read any of these signs so I found myself in the lobby at least twice and the cafeteria a number of times.” 

“...You're not upset?” she mumbled weakly. 

Dirk's brows furrowed, shaking his head as he turned completely to face her. “Of course not, darling. I wasn't necessarily...prepared to meet your grandfather and I was a little frightened that he might have killed a boy so I did take a bit of an impromptu leave and that was awfully rude of me.” 

“It was most likely for the best. Grandpapa is protective, I've come to realize...but I...just thought you'd hate me.” 

“Chika, it'll take a whole hell of a lot more than you leaving me for a few hours to catch up with your grandfather to make me hate you. I'm not really even certain _what_ you could do to make me hate you. I assure you if I took any offense I'd inform you but really, I'm a big boy” he sighed before hugging her waist, “But I have certainly missed your delightful company. I've just been being a spaz by myself.” 

Burying her face into his chest, basking in the relief from such tumultuous feelings, she murmured, “I'm sorry our date was interrupted.” 

“Stop being so concerned” he chastised, “And if you're concerned, which you shouldn't be, you can make it up to me with _something_ to eat. I'll take a biscuit at this point like my good bird friend downstairs.” 

Chika nodded rapidly, taking his hand, “Yes, let's get the Thai you wanted.” 

Starting to drag him, she was confused when he didn't budge. Chika looked to him for answers but found he had a serious expression. “Chika...I'm not Kaoru, I promise you that. You don't have to bend to any of my whims just to make sure I don't start ignoring you. I don't want you to feel that sort of pressure because it doesn't exist. I'm here as long as you'll have me.” 

“...Alright. I'm still pissed you watched The Little Mermaid without me.” 

He grinned devilishly, singing, “ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along, listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl!"_

"Shut up!" 

"It was blooming catchy!" 

Dirk simply laughed at the sulky moue she directed at him, hugging her close to his side as they made towards the exit. "I will watch The Little Mermaid a dozen times with you until I make it right." 

"I suppose that'll satisfy my anger." 

"Excellent" he winked. 

She...actually really liked him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Oh jeez, how'd they end up in this mess...? 

Dirk had gotten off right on time, proud to contribute these delightful balloons to Cam's birthday affair. Chika had arrived and been assisting Georgia cook up a fantastic spread. Personally he couldn't wait for that aspect, Chika was a splendid chef. He recalled having actually quickened his step to get here faster, excited. Cam would be getting off work soon and everything would be grand. 

Or so one would assume. 

Georgia and Chika had been chattering when he entered, both instantly silencing with his presence. Oh goodness, girl talk. He'd just set up the balloons and went about his jolly way. Then Ash showed up. 

"There you are, dear. Did you get the bonsai tree for Cam?" 

Ash rapidly shook his head, looking alarmed, "I-it's bad at the pet shop, Georgia. One of the dogs is having her puppies and the labor has been hellish! The owner wants to know if we can both come down and help assist." 

Georgia gaped, "I...I don't know how much I can help that, not to mention Cam--" 

"I assure you Cam will understand, Georgia, it's just-just traumatizing! You've helped dogs give birth so please" Ash pleaded. 

"Whoa, whoa" Dirk quickly held up his hands, having had to interject on this, "I am very partial to dogs as you know but I can't imagine having multiple people cramming up the room is going to help the poor thing along any better." 

Chika nodded, "Yes, you don't want to congest the area." 

"I'll stay out of the way then! Georgia, you know you want to..." 

She looked deeply hesitant, glancing at the table with the food and the extra light non-sweet cheesecake she'd made Cam. With a deep sigh, her shoulders slouching, she nodded and grabbed her coat. "J-just try to hold Cam in here. Hopefully I'll be back shortly." 

WHAT? Dirk had just watched silently as Georgia and Ash left hectically. Chika frowned before looking to him for answers. Unfortunately he'd had none and currently...he had none. Not even ten minutes later did Cam walk through the door, weary. 

"Hello, Chika dear, Dirk" he'd greeted absently. 

"Hello, Cam-nii. How was work?" 

Cam frowned, pausing as he started to hang his newsie hat on the rack. "...Comforting and restless at the same time." 

Dirk smiled nervously, "W-well, that sounds unpleasant." 

"Indeed. I think I'll just have a cup of tea and go to bed." 

Thank God for his beloved girlfriend, he was about to freak and be suspicious as hell. Chika merely blinked, "Oh...I was hoping Cam-nii would be up for a game of billiards. I understand if you're too sleepy." 

Played directly at his sentiments, Cam smiled some and pat her head. "One game should be fine, dear." 

Dirk let out a breath of relief, smiling nervously as well. "I'll make some tea then." 

"Alright..." Cam blinked, seeming confused. 

Entering the kitchen, Dirk stared longingly at all the food underneath a shield to keep it warm. He was starving too but no, they'd wait for the hostess as long as possible. Warming up some water and setting the leaves in the strainers, he exited with a tray back into the living room, careful to keep the door closed. Getting closer to the two blonds, he found Cam had a very perplexed look on his face. 

"...Blimey, dear, have you gotten even better since we last played?" 

"I took Cam-nii's challenge that I wouldn't be able to defeat you one day." 

The fellow smirked lightly, leaning over with the cue in his hand, "Well, I will rise to my challenge then." 

Atta girl, hold him off as long as possible. Sitting and watching them play through a rather intense match, he looked at the door at least two dozen times. Not a sign of Georgia or Ash... 

At least a good 45 minutes later, the game ended, Cam the victor as usual. He stretched, cracking his knuckles, "That was quite good, dear, thanks for that. Needed a good challenge." 

Dirk yelped when he started towards the kitchen, "H-hey, where are you going?" 

"I'm a trifle hungry so I think I'll make myself a sandwich. Did you two want anything?" 

"U-uh—" 

Cam suddenly grimaced, shaking his head, and by some miracle from above started towards the steps. "How crude of me. I should go wash up before I make anything for others. One moment." 

Dirk and Chika exchanged a look as he made it upstairs before darting in unison towards the kitchen. Letting out an exasperated nonsense sound, Dirk waved his hands, "What do we-we _do_?" 

"Surely Georgia will be back soon..." Chika actually scowled, "She prepared all this for him and she's been very excited." 

"From the looks of it Ash has struck again" Dirk sulked. 

"What do you mean...?" 

Dirk sighed, looking around swiftly. Perhaps if they covered the...entire counter with a sheet _that_ wouldn't be ultra conspicuous. "At least the last two of Cam's birthdays we've all planned something for him and then mysteriously some event that is right up Georgia's alley of expertise occurs on the first of October. Normally we have to put it off until the second but this is the first time Georgia's actually just...prepared everything on the day of." 

"...I see." 

"That aside, we need to...to hide this food somehow" Dirk mumbled, "Though I'd rather be eating it currently...hell, let's just proceed. We don't want it getting colder." 

Chika shook her head. "This means a lot to Georgia though, Dirk. We should wait for her." 

"I would hope Georgia would just want Cam to enjoy the food. It won't be nearly as enjoyable totally cooled off" he countered. 

For some reason, she gave him this very sad expression. "I wouldn't want to miss your birthday after planning so much...I'd wish to share it with you." 

Ugh, melted. Slouching his shoulders back with a groan, he started to pick up plates, "Alright, alright, let's get everything in the storage area then." 

Chika nodded, picking up a tray of moussaka as he grabbed the paella. Then naturally the door swung open and, unfortunately, it wasn't Georgia. 

Cam stood there, staring at the counter for a moment before looking to them, wide-eyed. Dirk gaped stupidly for a moment before grinning. "H-Happy Birthday, chum!" 

"Yes, happy birthday, Cam-nii" Chika agreed, obviously having to resign her adamance they wait for Georgia. 

"Why...thank...thank you..." he said slowly, "...You all...when did you...?" 

Chika set down the paella, crossing her arms behind her back, "Georgia and I were making everything but she had to run out for an emergency. We were attempting to distract you until she returned." 

"...I see. What was the emergency?" 

Dirk internally groaned. Eventually in every case Cam found out why they'd belayed his birthday and he pretended he was okay but he was never that pleased for some reason. Usually he didn't care a lick about his birthday but... "Ash was saying one of the dogs where they were working was having trouble in labor and the owner wanted her assistance." 

...The last part was adlibbed but it sounded better than 'because Ash said so'. Regardless, Cam looked a little sullen. "...I see." 

"We can wait for her, Cam-nii" Chika insisted. 

"No, no, let us eat. The foods been sitting far too long already, I'm sure" he simply shrugged, picking up one of the plates that had been set out. 

Chika pouted, "...Alright." 

He tilted his head at a simmering pot on the stove. "I recognize the other things but what's this?" 

"Ah, something I made for you. I thought of the individual ingredients you like and thought you may like it." 

"Well, I'm certainly for trying new things..." 

Actually, he usually wasn't, Dirk thought with a smirk as the man cautiously spooned the red liquid into a bowl. Cam was blinkered on many things and honestly he was still shocked he came to Japan with them. As Georgia had said, just because Frieda could be inside with him... 

After they made their plates, they settled in the dining room and started to eat. Oh God, he was starving, Dirk thought with a contented groan. These weren't even close to his favorite foods but it was delicious. Cam smiled rather nervously when Chika asked what he thought of the soup. "Oh, I haven't tried it yet..." 

Dirk smiled impishly, propping his chin in his hand and blinking rapidly at him. "Well, don't keep our darling in suspense, chum, tell her your opinion." 

Cam leered at him before picking up the...spoon. "...That's a very strange utensil." 

"It's more like a ladle. I suppose it's just aesthetics..." Chika explained. 

The birthday boy slowly nodded and, almost in a crawl, brought the steaming liquid to his lips. Slurping it, he licked his lips. Dirk wasn't entirely sure what to expect but was pleasantly surprised when Cam himself seemed clearly startled. 

"That's...actually quite delicious." 

"I'm glad you like it. Dirk and I went for Thai on our date the other night and I thought of that dish and it's ingredients in coordination with you." 

Cam nodded, taking a healthier spoonful the second time, "It's positively scrumptious, dear, thank you. What's it called?" 

"Tom Yum Goong." 

"Oh, you'll have to write that one down for me..." 

Dirk's eyes widened, "Wait, it's Thai-style? I want some!" 

"Bugger, bloke, it's _my_ birthday, don't go along eating my delicious food" Cam snorted. 

Chika smiled and patted Dirk's knee as he sulked petulantly at Cam. "I'll make you something else later, Dirk." 

With a sigh, they continued eating rather...silently. While usually he was the chatterbox and Chika was the respondent, the mood was certainly pretty stifled. Wasn't much of a birthday party with three people, especially two sort of introverts... 

Dabbing his lips, Cam smiled, “That was a lovely dinner, Chika. Thank you.” 

“I'm glad you enjoyed it, Cam-nii” she replied, her red eyes sort of directed at the front door. It'd already been almost two hours. 

Dirk cleared his throat when Cam fell quiet, just kind of gazing emptily. “W-well, why don't we at least give Cam our gifts, darling.” 

“Gifts?” Cam echoed, his green eyes alarmed, “You-you didn't have to get me gifts.” 

“Of course we did. Here you are, Cam-nii” Chika remarked, handing him a small box wrapped in purple paper that'd been sitting under the table. 

The man flustered, ripping the paper before removing a rather bright yellow colored tie. Chika blinked, “I thought the color suited Cam-nii.” 

“It's lovely. Thank you” he complimented, looping it around his neck and tying it loosely. 

Despite thinking an exuberant color didn't match the fellow at all, it did actually sort of suit him, Dirk thought. Leaning down, he grabbed the small parcel of his and handed it to him. “Hope it's not too boring of a day, mate.” 

Cam frowned, opening the box, inside a satchel of seeds. “Now, it's a legendary flower around these parts that come from those seeds. A 'blue mist' or something or the other. The story says that if you grow them a rare sort of butterfly will come and lurk around them. I thought you'd like the splendor of such a bloom.” 

“I've heard that story before. My grandmother often told me about it” Chika nodded. 

“Why...what a thoughtful present, Dirk...” Cam said, looking at him with utter confusion. 

“You sound surprised” Dirk snickered. 

Cam stuck out his tongue, smirking, “No....thank you as well, Dirk.” 

Once again a dead silence fell...man, this was not a happening party. Standing, he signaled to Chika. “We'll be back momentarily, Cam.” 

Chika followed him and he started putting candles in his cheesecake. Shocking him, Chika looked mortified. “No, no, Dirk, Georgia would at least wish to see him blow out the candles.” 

Kissing her forehead, he murmured, “...I understand that Georgia put a lot of effort into this affair, Chika, but truly, Cam has worked all day and I'm sure he's exhausted. I'd hate for her to be disappointed as well and I can appreciate what you're saying...I'd dislike the festivities having to continue without me. But...it's not about _her_.” 

She fell quiet and he wondered if he was being unreasonable. Taking out his phone, he called Georgia. She could show up any moment... 

Alas, she didn't answer. Chika slumped and nodded, “...You are right. This is not Georgia's party.” 

Dirk smiled wistfully, rubbing her shoulder, “Maybe we can all go out to dinner together.” 

She just shook her head and picked up the cake. Dirk got the matches, lighting the candles and going into song. “ _Happy Birthday to you~_ ” 

Chika accompanied him and Cam looked at them almost kind of disdainfully. Dirk snickered when the absolute moment they finished the sore chap said: “You both know I despise sweets.” 

“It's not that sweet, Cam-nii.” 

He groaned, Chika handing him the knife to cut it. He cut slices for them all and they started to eat. Dirk ate his first bite before scowling, “...This is like eating a slice of cheese.” 

“It's perfect” Cam groaned contently. 

Dirk's brows furrowed at him, Chika blinking as she stood. “I'll melt us some chocolate.” 

When dessert was done, Chika denoted that she had to be home as it was a school night. While Dirk expected Cam to be relieved to go upstairs away from this attention fest, he came with them walking her home. He looked around at the houses, staring at a fig tree that stood to the side of the neighborhood. “This has been your home, Chika?” 

“For a majority of my life. I have told you how I was born in America and lived on an island an hour from here before settling here.” 

Cam blinked at the homes before smiling some. “They're interesting, your houses.” 

“I didn't like it in the beginning but it has become comfortable.” 

She stopped where they generally stopped and Dirk chuckled when Cam looked around, befuddled. They were just near a random wall. “I'm her dirty little secret, chum. Daddy wouldn't like me much apparently.” 

“Wonder why” he remarked dryly. 

Chika grasped Cam's hands, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Sorry your birthday didn't go as expected, Cam-nii. I'm not interesting like Ash or...Georgia.” 

“Don't be ridiculous, dear” he smiled sincerely, patting her head, “It's been a lovely birthday and I'm glad I got to share it with you both.” 

“I'm glad. We will go for Thai as a group and you can have official Tom Yum Goong” she nodded. 

“And it won't be anywhere as delicious as yours.” 

Dirk smirked broadly, “Hey, stop flirting with your little sister, chum.” 

“Don't be insane” Cam glared at him before smiling at Chika, “I can't wait. You be careful going to your home, alright?” 

“Alright. Good night, Cam-nii.” 

“Good night, dear.” 

Dirk accepted her tender kiss, instantly warmed in the autumn air. “Will you be awake for a little while longer tonight?” 

He nodded, “I'll message you, promise. Good night, love.” 

“Good night, Dirk.” 

They stood and watched her go up the street, turning into what looked like a driveway. Blowing into his hands, Dirk started to wander back towards the pub. “...I think it's a blessing we've met her.” 

“...I assumed it was just a joke before” Cam murmured, “But you know, I don't know what being a sibling entails but I honestly do believe it's simulated with Chika.” 

“I know. I was joshing you when I said you were flirting. Relationships with a brother or sister, they're a precious thing” Dirk responded, gazing at the stars overhead. 

Cam nodded amiably. “I agree. I'm glad she found her way into our lives. We're rather blinkered blokes.” 

“I'm glad she's in my life too...” 

Dirk yelped when Cam suddenly punched his hip, scoffing, “You better damn well be. Even if I'll murder you for the slightest indiscretion with her, I think you're a very lucky man. Keep your hands off of her too.” 

Laughing, Dirk elbowed him, sighing and noting that his breath was starting to fog up the air. “I mean, you may not have noticed being her Cam-nii and all but she's pretty sexy...” 

“Dirk, no one would know you're gone.” 

He grinned, patting his pockets before saying with the utmost seriousness, “I respect my darling. Whenever she's prepared for that contact, if that even occurs, it will be entirely at her discretion.” 

“As it should be” Cam huffed, “We're different bastards, aren't we? Swear, were to heed the village ways we'd have had to steal their 'virginity' at our smallest whim.” 

Dirk rolled his eyes, “Yes, I'm not for raping, especially someone that I'm supposed to have a bond with, sorry. It's almost rather dehumanizing, like we're just base beasts.” 

Cam nodded...then Dirk realized. “Wait. Who the hell are you bonking?” 

“Promise you'll keep your trap shut about it to the others?” 

“...Sure?” 

“Since she was sixteen, I have been, for the most part, 'bonking' Georgia.” 

Dirk stared at him for a moment as to ascertain whether he was serious. When Cam didn't snort and declare he was joking, he came to a full halt on the sidewalk, gawking. “ _What_?” 

“I've been in a secret relationship with her for the last four years” he sighed gravely. “We've kept it a secret obviously because Ash has a fixation with her and we don't want to hurt his feelings.” 

Dumbstruck, Dirk rapidly shook his head before continuing his pace. “Good-good Lord, you and Georgia are a thing? Blimey, I never even-even noticed! It certainly explains all the birthdays she planned and...and that thing Chika asked about the other night before strangely changing the subject.” 

“What thing is that?” 

“She said Georgia recognized you were being a grouch and would 'make it up to you at night'. So you've been creeping around, ay?” 

Cam flustered, squaring his shoulders a bit. “Damn. So that's why Chika and her have been whispering: she knows too.” 

“By God, that's why you were irritable tonight: your girlfriend ran off on your birthday! And that's why Chika was so adamant on waiting for her!” Dirk proclaimed, holding his head. 

“Remember your promise, Dirk. This can't fall on Cheryl or Ash's ears” he warned. 

Dirk sighed, “Mum's the word, I swear. Still though...that must be aggravating, not being able to have and hold her when you desire. I'm sure she feels the same.” 

Cam gazed absently as they finally came to the door. Opening it, finding it was still as empty as when they left, he whispered: “I don't know what she feels now, chum.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Hideyoshi Chika sighed, turning over in bed...and somehow noting even in her sleep that it was empty. Opening her eyes, bewildered, she gazed to the spot where Dirk had been before realizing she didn't recall falling asleep._

_Sitting up, rubbing her face, she scowled a bit. She'd been tired, caught up in the Fall mayhem at school. In fact, she'd been so tired that when she came over for her traditional Bion sleepover with Dirk she must've fallen right to sleep watching him excitedly play a mission..._

_Slumping back into her pillow, she started to return to her slumber before noticing it was five in the morning. Where was Dirk...? She hoped he hadn't gotten 'inspired' and stayed up until now. He'd done that all week and his sleep schedule was more questionable than her gamerholic papa. Of course they weren't above staying up this late but not all week..._

_The male in question wandered out of his bathroom and actually recoiled a bit. “Darling? Did I wake you?”_

“ _Nn...”_

_The early dawn set his bare chest aglow, his hair even more fluttery than usual. He crawled back into bed, slinging his arm across her hip as he cuddled into her back. “Sorry, I tried not to make too much noise.”_

_Chika was about to murmur she woke just because the bed was empty...but immediately noticed he felt very warm, like he'd just gotten out of the shower. Very bewildered, she cocked a brow back at him. “...Did you just go to sleep?”_

“ _Hmm? Oh no, I fell asleep shortly after you did. Long day...” he murmured, his eyes shutting._

_...Then he just happened to wake out of his slumber to take a shower? “Why did you shower?”_

“ _No reason...”_

“Bull. He was jerking off.” 

Chika frowned as she sat across from Antoinette at the food court in the mall, eating a burger. “Jerking off?” 

“Yea, he got turned on while he was sleeping and he decided he needed a nice shower for quality wanking time” Antoinette nodded, eating some fries. 

Perplexed, Chika nibbled on the end of her straw before murmuring, “I don't understand sex.” 

“What's not to understand?” 

She supposed she'd thought about it. The night Dirk and her had been doing the impossible horse mission, it became clear to her she was somewhat thinking about something a lot more intimate than he was. Just exactly what, she wasn't sure. 

“Like, don't you guys feel each other up or anything?” Antoinette demanded. 

Chika shook her head. Antoinette groaned, “Have you kissed with tongue?” 

“Wha? How do you do that?” 

“ _Ugh_ , you're hopeless.” 

She was becoming more aware though. Her parents had done it her whole life but they'd give each other these little looks before her and Shinji were either mysteriously shipped off to one of their grandparents or it was 'bed time', no ifs or buts. While all her life Chika had thought they'd really needed to sleep or something, it was apparent now they wanted alone time which correlated to sex. As a result she even researched. The videos were odd, she wasn't sure where those situations would occur in reality. It was a little stimulating though. 

...Oh. So something he thought about in his sleep stimulated Dirk. Peculiar... “Do you think Dirk finds me stimulating?” 

“Uh, you mean does he think you're hot and want to sex you? Probably.” 

Chika pressed her hand to her cheek, thoughtful. “He is actually very attractive.” 

“Now Chika, I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you by suggesting you give into his horniness” Antoinette drawled before looking serious, “It has to be your choice and if he pushes it, punch him in the balls.” 

“Well, I don't mind your suggestions since I'm mostly ignorant on the topic. What should I do?” 

Antoinette leaned in, crossing her fingers, “If you're comfortable...give him _tongue_. And maybe...grope each other a little. Touch his junk...” 

“His junk? You mean his penis?” 

“Yes...you're just more likely to use the actual name of parts” she smirked. “Though I should...suggest how to touch his junk. You don't want to hurt him.” 

Chika nodded slowly. Antoinette cleared her throat, “And, if you're comfortable, let him...touch you a little too?” 

“Why would he want to?” 

“I mean, you want to get something out of it too there, Chika...” 

Sounded complicated, she mused. Either way. After discussing the finer points of touching a man, she walked to the pub...and hesitated when she came to the door. Not about the sex thing but the fact that Dirk had given her a key so she could enter as she pleased. As oblivious as she knew she often was, something was very jarring about that. It was a broad expression that she could enter his home on her own whim basically and while she appreciated the trust he instilled in her it was slightly surprising. 

Opening the door, she found the house may have been altogether empty. The whole lower level was silent, no television, no sound from the kitchen. She explored for a moment longer before walking upstairs. Peeking into Dirk's room, Chika was relieved to see he was stretched across the bed on his back, writing on his tablet. He looked up and smiled. “Hey, love. How was school?” 

“Alright” she replied, “I thought you worked today.” 

“I did. Not much in the world of packages right now, I suppose” he drawled, setting the device aside to sit up. 

Chika nodded, sitting on the bed. She closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her normally. Tongue...Antoinette had shown her a video on her phone of the action but it seemed sort of gross. She liked the dainty kisses. But she supposed if it enhanced the experience. 

Alas, she thought of what Antoinette said about punching him in the balls if he overstepped his boundaries or something and she had to figure she should ask him first too. It should be a mutual agreement if she was a deciding factor in what boundaries there were. Pulling away, she blinked at him. “Dirk, would you want to take our relationship to a sexual level?” 

“...Pardon?” 

His green eyes had grown rather large like she'd asked something astonishing. Perhaps she had. “Relationships sometimes entail sex and I wanted to know if that was one of your interests.” 

Dirk gaped for a long moment before clearing his throat, his cheeks coloring, “T-that goes without saying, dear, I'm...interested in sex indeed. But um, no-not to say I would be against it if you wanted to go all the way but seeing as you're inexperienced and it might get overwhelming, we should perhaps start slow.” 

“Alright. What do you have in mind?” 

“That I can't say I'd be comfortable invoking” he squirmed, tugging at his collar. “This isn't...conventionally how these matters happened in the past for me.” 

Chika frowned, “How did they start?” 

“W-well, we...were just kind of kissing, I s'pose, and maybe we'd pet a bit...” 

Seemed reasonable enough. Dirk had opened his mouth as if to say something else but she slipped face forward into his lap, knocking him back. Oops, he was clearly caught off guard when she slipped her tongue between his lips...which felt bizarre in any case. No, tongue probably wasn't her thing but she could tell people opened their mouths a lot more than they did... 

“M- _mm_ ” he mumbled, turning his head. “W-wai-wait, Chika.” 

“Am I doing it wrong?” She could definitely see that being possible. 

“N-no, nothing...nothing like that” he rasped, looking around nervously, “J-just...” 

Chika was puzzled when he turned her on her side, lying on his as well. Positioning? “Do you not like me being on top of you?” 

“To the contrary, I...like you being on top of me a lot” he cleared his throat, “J-just for now though, let's...let's lay like this.” 

“Okay.” 

He was being timid, she observed, only kind of absently hugging her before recoiling as if he wasn't sure that was appropriate. Perhaps he was uncomfortable with her inexperience. All the same, she wasn't going to learn without practice. Chika reached for his shirt. 

Dirk was stunned or something, staring at her as she undid the buttons to his navy oxford. “U-um, we-we're still taking it slow, correct?” 

“Yes, but not as slow as you seem to desire” she said almost crossly, “I'm not _that_ dumb.” 

“I didn't mean it like that! You're...you're really comfortable with a little more than...that?” 

She nodded, pushing the cloth off his shoulders, “Most likely not full on intercourse but more than us kissing as we usually do.” 

“...Very well. Then...if you're still interested in being on top of me...” 

Chika couldn't say she was fascinated with positioning or anything but it did seem to be going a little further that way so she retook the spot. He visibly swallowed as she tugged his undershirt over his head. She wished he'd be comfortable too because now she was starting to feel a little squeamish. Leaning down, she blew into his neck. Dirk squared his shoulders, pouting, “Hey, what was that for?” 

“A poor attempt at getting you to relax.” 

He finally smiled again, hugging her down against him, “Alright, you win...” 

So he was more experienced with intermediate kissing. She met his little tongue clashes cautiously at first, her lips tripping over his, a particularly warm gesture. Again, not the dainty kisses but...something. Definitely stimulating... 

Their breaths mingled, his stronger as she rubbed his chest. It really did feel nice, she liked it... 

Somehow she did jump a little bit, falling back to his side, when he started to stroke her thigh. 

Dirk almost shot up, his eyes wide, as she stared at him with the same expression. “W-what's wrong?” 

“...Nothing. I presume I wasn't actually anticipating you touching me.” 

“I...I mean, I don't have to if you'd prefer...” 

She shook her head, “No, I was merely startled.” 

Returning to their kiss, Dirk groaned a bit and started moving to kiss her jaw and neck. Oh...yes, she'd observed that somewhere too. It was like a...tickly nice feeling. Closing her eyes, she swallowed as his hand slipped up her blouse, underneath the tight band of the sports bra. While initially uncertain why he wanted to touch there, she rasped as he thumbed her nipple. Well, that...that wasn't...bad... 

“F-f—k...” he stammered, breathy, shifting his hips. 

Flicking his tongue against hers, she found herself trembling as he grasped her ass with his free hand and pulled her flush to him. This...this was weird. And what was that? 

She pulled away from his kisses and looked down, bewildered. He did as well, cheeks red. “U-uh...” 

…... _Oh_. Chika looked up at him, shocked. “... _Joystick_.” 

“Uh, wha'?” 

Now more aware, she shoved him on his back. She wanted to see. He inhaled sharp enough that she heard him when she started to unzip his pants... 

“Chika! Are you in there?” 

Dirk yelped, jolting as Chika glanced towards the closed door. It was Georgia. “Yes I am, Georgia.” 

“W-well, when you get a moment, I wished to speak with you.” 

Chika frowned, staring towards Dirk who groaned loudly, rubbing his face as he said lowly. “You...you can go see to that. I think the mood's a little shot.” 

While she was going to question what he meant by that, she could feel a difference in the atmosphere. Knowing that Georgia was waiting for her and was nearby while they were involved in this experiment of sorts didn't make her as interested. At least at this moment. She was still...rather intrigued. 

Fixing her shirt, she glanced down at Dirk. He was steamy looking for some reason but it was fairly attractive on him. “Will you be able to handle that?” 

“Darling, you needn't worry about _that._ ” 

Chika gave him a kiss on the nose and he smiled at her. “Go on before I have a change of heart and reinstate the mood.” 

She nodded, standing, “...Perhaps I'll return.” 

“Mm, with the issues Georgia's been having, I doubt it'll be any time soon” he waved a hand, “Go on.” 

Issues? Chika opened the door, finding Georgia was no longer in the hallway. Walking towards her room, she found the girl sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow. She waved her in. “Close the door, please.” 

Shutting it, Chika wandered over to sit on the bed. While she had a few female friends in daycare when she was in preschool, at least according to pictures, she didn't quite think she'd ever have a relationship quite like this. Of course there was Antoinette but rarely was it talks of issues of this nature. Well...perhaps. 

“Cameron hates me” Georgia whispered, flopping face forward into the bed woefully. 

Chika was about to question who Cameron was but recalled that “Cam” was just a nickname. With a frown, Chika patted her back. “He is still upset about the birthday, I presume.” 

“Oh Chika, I shouldn't have gone” she whined woefully, “I-I mean I helped this time, at least. In the past I was just so concerned about the outcome I stayed too late but this time I-I did help one of the puppies.” 

“I am biased for puppies, as you know, so I would say the outcome was positive” Chika nodded, “And Cameron may be a cat person but he values animals so I have trouble understanding his dismay.” 

Georgia rapidly shook her head, sitting up, “Th-that's just it: I don't understand either! But...but oh, I missed his birthday _again_. And by the time I got home, he was asleep and he'd even locked his door and I was so upset. I didn't want to miss another day, they are important to me...” 

Chika tapped her knee, pondering. “The outcome was good.” 

  
“Yes...” 

“Alas, based purely on the introductory circumstances into the situation, you should have perhaps weighed the consequences more. Dirk informed me that on several occasions Ash has redirected your attention on Cam-nii's birthday leading to the festivity's delay. As such, in spite of the good that was done, Cam-nii perhaps is upset that he consistently falls second.” 

Georgia gawked, “T-that's not true! I-I always make it up to him...” 

“Do you?” Chika sighed softly, “Constants of that nature can become rather grating, I assume. He perhaps has even come to expect your delays. Not to mention, with my new found discovery of the emotion jealousy, he may feel you're choosing Ash over him.” 

Georgia swallowed that, whimpering, “I-I don't know what to do. I don't want him to hate me...” 

“I'm sure Cam-nii doesn't hate you, he's probably just hurt.” 

“That's no good either-r-r-r” she bemoaned, clenching her head. 

Chika nodded in agreement, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. Hmm, she still felt balmy...Georgia hugged her knees, pouting at her before raising a brow. “...Are you alright, dear? I just noticed you're a trifle flushed. Are you running a fever?” 

“No, I don't believe so...” 

Georgia's eyes narrowed before she leaned forward and sniffed her. “Ah ha. You smell like you've been rolling around in Dirk. What were you two miscreants up to, hmm?” 

Rolling around in Dirk? Chika attempted to smell herself before drawling, “...Just kissing.” 

“Mm hmm” Georgia smirked, “You having his scent means it must've been some serious snogging then. I'm sorry for interrupting.” 

Chika pinked a little, plucking at Georgia's blanket, “...I'm not good at it.” 

Her companion snickered, tilting her head as the shower tap came on in Dirk's room. “Sounds like you're good enough, dear.” 

Standing, Georgia hugged herself, “I don't know if you've cared about someone so much where it hurts to even think that you've caused them any pain or trouble, Chika, but it's such an overwhelming feeling. I'd do anything for him, he must know that...” 

Chika sat cross-legged before standing as well after Georgia suggested they go have tea unless she was going to go 'join Dirk in the shower'. Why? Did she need to bathe? Georgia winked and suggested perhaps she did have a ways to go. In the shower...? Well, that sort of explained why her parents only ran the water once... 

Had she ever cared so much though? Probably with Russell. He'd been her puppy for as long as she could remember and there wasn't any fence she wouldn't climb for him as he actually sincerely returned the gesture. And naturally her parents and Shi-chan. She never wanted to disappoint or bother them. Oh, and Kaoru...but she'd already failed there and lost him somehow. Leonel and Eiji too. 

...Despite what he said during the bird show about having a hard time fathoming any reason he could ever hate her, she was frankly scared to death she'd make Dirk hate her too by hurting him. If she could do it inadvertently enough to her entire group of long-time friends, to Kaoru, she very well could accidentally do the same to Dirk. 

...And yes, that did make her soul hurt somehow. 

A lot of things were changing. It was different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Pokemon references. Chika told Dirk to name his goldfish after one of the most useless Pokemon to ever be created, Magikarp. The group also was watching “Mewtwo Strikes Back”, which apparently is entirely different than what was given to us in America...
> 
> And yea, eighty, ninety something years for a movie I saw in theaters XP 
> 
> Of course, Lia (Laney) from ToTT is Chika's aunt. 
> 
> The flower Dirk gave Cam, the 'blue mist' flower seed...HM64 reference, of course, with some slant to STH. Also, Tom Yum Goong is Cam's favorite dish in ToTT. Considering his backstory here probably wouldn't have him eating anything like that at home, I thought it'd be cute if Chika introduced him to it. As well, she's given him a tie for his canon wardrobe (as with Dirk's hat).


	45. Otome Interlude, Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty McSmut Smut

"May I ask you not call my parents every time there is an issue you find with me? They're busy people and these matters are inconsequential at best." 

The principal scowled a bit, shaking his head. "Talking in class is hardly inconsequential, Hideyoshi-san." 

Hideyoshi Chika sat, once again, in the principal's office, her English teacher glaring daggers at her. Things like this failed to faze her under most circumstances. Alas, when she was once against chauffeured her and told her mother had been called this time, she was far from pleased. 

She got a test back. Chika had to spend an exorbitant amount of time studying things because she had such a poor memory. In fact she hadn't seen Dirk or the others in a week now studying for quizzes and the like. Alas, English she could study normally because it was a language she was fluent in and spoke well so frankly she was very surprised to receive her test back and find every single answer marked with a check. 

Her sensei was still passing back tests so, despite not knowing the fellow's name but knowing he was always top of the class, she asked her classmate next to her if her answers were incorrect. He seemed surprised she was addressing him but was nice enough to scan over her sheet. He'd looked very confused before shaking his head and telling her everyone of her answers was correct...because they were counted correct on his paper. Chika thought she'd just talk to him after class about the issue and everything would go from there. No, he started yelling at her about talking during the course despite him not having even started yet and sent her from the room. 

Exasperated, Chika let out a miserable breath when the door opened and her tiny mama, Hideyoshi Rosa, entered, dressed in one of the suits she wore to work. The woman frowned, glancing at her before looking to the teacher and principal. “Hello...it sounded like something was the matter. What's wrong?” 

Giving their side of the story, Chika almost believed she'd done something horrendously wrong. Perhaps she shouldn't have asked her classmate after all. Her mother was probably infuriated as her father said if any discipline took place it'd be on her behalf. She...wasn't trying to be a problem. 

“This is the second time Chika has been called into the office during my class for insubordination, Hideyoshi-san. It must cease” scoffed her teacher. 

Her mama was quiet before suddenly looking to her. Chika was prepared to be lectured but alas the woman questioned: “What happened?” 

“I told you--” started her sensei. 

“I've heard your part. I'd like to hear Chika's. While the last incident was inappropriate on her behalf, I'll agree, I do have some issues imagining my daughter decided to disrupt your class by talking.” 

The man clearly stiffened. Chika bowed her head, “I...I was speaking to my classmate next to me, mama.” 

“There you have it--” 

“About what?” Rosa interrupted her sensei. 

“The English quiz the teacher was passing back, I got a zero on because all my questions were marked incorrect. My classmate next to me is top of our class so I asked which questions I had missed before I took it to the teacher for reevaluation. I only asked because class had not begun yet.” 

Her teacher instantly bristled, “That is _not_ what occurred.” 

“Do you have the paper, baby doll?” Rosa questioned, ignoring the man. 

Chika nodded and reached into her bag, taking out the paper in question. Her mama took it from her and scanned the paper before her brows creased. The teacher started to reach out for it. “That's--” 

Rosa circumvented him and passed it to the principal, scowling, “Sir, I've spoken English my entire life and graduated magna cum laude at my American university. Perhaps I'm just rusty but I don't see a single error on that paper.” 

The principal received it and silently looked at it. His brows rose and he slowly shook his head, “...I minored in English myself, Hideyoshi-san, and I daresay you're correct: nothing is incorrect on this quiz.” 

Her teacher froze as her mother crossed her arms. “I'm not going to say perhaps Chika picked an incorrect moment to question her paper though it doesn't seem to have been during the actual lesson but I'm more concerned how she got a zero on a hundred paper. She's always done spectacularly well in English and this term I've seen her grades drop tremendously. I thought she wasn't spending enough time studying but this is making me question if that's the case.” 

“I-I grade your daughter fairly!” the teacher bristled, his face red. “She just fails to put in the proper effort!” 

Red eyes narrowing, Rosa remarked: “You're taking this awfully personally, sensei. If it was a simple mistake it was a simple mistake but there's nothing fair about this particular paper. Zeros are damaging, she may as well have not taken the test at all. Not to mention this is the second time that myself or my husband has had to come into the school. This is the second time in my daughter's entire school career, considering this is her _last year,_ that we've ever been called in. I'll be frank: I don't care for it much.” 

The principal cleared his throat, crossing his fingers, “...This is rather negligent grading on your part. And it is a concern to hear her grades are inexplicably suffering. What would you have me do, Hideyoshi-san?” 

“If possible, could Chika transfer into another class? If she's still having troubles, we'll go from there but perhaps sensei's teaching style isn't beneficial to her.” 

The man trembled and Chika almost felt bad...almost. The principal simply nodded, standing, “We'll see to it immediately, Hideyoshi-san.” 

“Thank you so much. I'll take Chika with me for the day” her mother returned the gesture, bowing. “Good day.” 

Chika followed her mama out and the woman shook her head. “Some people...” 

“I'm sorry, mama, I know this was a bother.” 

Rosa shook her head, “Not at all, baby, I'm never too busy for you. And I know everything will level out now that you're no longer going to be in that teacher's class. Do you want me to drive you home?” 

“If it's alright I was going to make another stop. I should be back by dinner.” 

“Alright. I'll see you at home, sweetie.” 

Chika nodded, watching her mother climb into her car. Shoulders drooping, Chika felt weary suddenly. What an exasperating man...and that she had to change classes was definitely annoying too. Walking to the pub, she opened the door and knew it was empty. All the same she wandered to Dirk's room and slammed down on his bed, hugging his pillow. She wasn't sure what his scent was really but it was comforting... 

Dozing miserably, she thought of the other day when Georgia interrupted. That was prior to the week long hiatus she took from visiting him. Since then it was several days of her dealing with her overly emotional sensei, tons of tests, and the occasional reminder she made her friends hate her when she passed them. 

...This...was her comfort. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton's shoulders felt heavy as he wandered towards his abode. He was plenty exhausted and wanted nothing more than to slip into bed for a long kip. Despite it not being anywhere close to his fault, he was reprimanded by his bosses for mixing up a delivery. The original sender alas not only put the wrong address but addressed it to the wrong person. Somehow it became his fault because he 'didn't know where he was going'. Yes, mind, he knew a few simple lines of Japanese but couldn't read a symbol of it but he was making do with a translated map and hadn't had a single complaint. Well, until now. 

Gutted, he opened the door and blinked around the place languidly. Empty...Cam was working extra hours to be out of the house avoiding Georgia and Georgia was working extra hours to get over the fact Cam was working extra hours to avoid her. Ash apparently decided to work extra hours because Georgia was working extra hours. God knows where Cheryl was. 

With deep breath he slouched up the stairs, taking off his scarf to hang up as he opened the door. He jumped, startled. What the-- 

Dirk sighed out, placing his hand over his racing heart. Gracious, she got him good. He didn't often come home to a pretty girl sleeping in his bed. Smiling all the same, he kicked off his shoes and removed his coat, slinging it over the back of the recliner he had in the corner before dropping into bed beside his girlfriend. Tad early for her to be here though... 

Chika sighed softly before her red eyes opened somewhat. Her face was blank before she smiled softly. “Hello.” 

“Hiya” he greeted, sitting up on his elbow. “You have a good nap?” 

She nodded, stretching as she turned on her side more. Dirk tilted his head, “You're pretty early, love. Not to say I'm not absolutely thrilled to see you but I know you don't bunk off like this.” 

Chika actually sighed glumly. “My teacher is giving me issues again.” 

“Bollocks. What's his problem?” Dirk grunted, “They didn't send you home for some barmy reason, I hope?” 

Shaking her head, she scooted closer to him. “They called my mama because I was talking during class. I failed a test but could see not issues with it so I asked my neighboring classmate and the teacher took me to the office once more. Alas, when she arrived, she and the principal verified nothing was wrong with the quiz not to mention my mama was worried about my grade dropping. She asked if I could merely switch classes.” 

Dirk nodded. “That sounds like it's for the best, darling, you don't need that sort of aggro from someone that's supposed to be a teacher.” 

“Yes...” she said with a tone of reluctance, “But you see, we have had these classes since April so I'm hardly thrilled about having to move to another one.” 

“I know, baby, but you don't need these sort of worries over nothing. Frankly, he seems to personally have a problem with you which is hardly professional in his line of work. You can't have personal problems with your students and even if you do they shouldn't show up” his nose wrinkled. 

She closed her eyes, “You're right...and it's already the end of October so I only have six months more with the new class.” 

He smiled encouragingly. “That's the spirit.” 

Chika gazed at him before leaning in and giving him a sweet little caress against his lips. Funny how a bad day started looking up so quickly. She absently entwined her fingers in his, frowning some. “How was work? You seem sort of tense.” 

“Do I?” he raised a brow, not certain how she was able to correctly assess this. “Well, sort of. My boss had some words for me because of an upset customer. Had me packaging the heaviest of items for at least five hours today. I'm indeed tense...” 

She frowned more, “But you're good at your job...” 

“Hmm, not today in his opinion” he groaned, turning on his stomach. 

Chika tilted her head, “Do you want me to rub your shoulders?” 

Dirk's eyes widened, gaping for a moment in surprise. “E-eh? N-no, darling, that's not necessary. We've-we've both had a stressful day--” 

“Yes, but you've had a _physically_ stressful day” she pointed out, standing and wandering around, “Do you have some sort of lotion or oil?” 

“Uh, well...Georgia gave me a bit of a...gag” he drawled. 

She was confused before he idly pointed towards the top of his dresser where a black bag sat. He'd received it the day after...well, he still wasn't precisely certain _what_ was about to occur between Chika and him, but Georgia smiled wickedly and apologized for interrupting as she gave him the 'present'. Leave it to Chika to divulge such information so openly, he smirked some. 

From the bag Chika removed a four pack of 'sensual flavored lubricants'. “Cherry, strawberry, nectar, and vanilla...do you like any of these scents?” 

“Uh, Chika--” 

She opened the case and took the strawberry, opening the cap and smelling it. “It smells good.” 

Dirk groaned, backing up against his headboard as she apparently made the executive decision for him. “D-darling, those are...sexy time oils.” 

“'Sexy time'?” she echoed, “I just want to give you a massage.” 

“That also sounds like a sexy time.” 

Chika actually scoffed, reaching to unbutton his shirt, “Don't be silly. I'm just rubbing your shoulders.” 

And undressing him, sure. He gulped as she removed his undershirt, growing increasingly self-conscious. “I-I'm probably a sweaty mess, let me shower.” 

Leave it to his girl, she leaned in and sniffed his neck, appearing thoughtful. “You don't stink though. It'll be fine.” 

Dirk's heart raced as she crawled behind him, pouring the oil onto her hand before closing the container and allowing it to drip against his skin. She kneaded his shoulders, her fingers pressing against tightened muscle. Having to relax, he closed his eyes. Damn, it was warming too... 

Almost falling asleep, he frowned when Chika suddenly moved to face him, retrieving more of the liquid. While prepared to ask, he was stunned senseless when she started to rub his chest. “U-uh, Chika, I don't know if my abdomen got particularly tense today.” 

“I know but I like your belly.” 

Dirk groaned, flushing as she pushed him onto his back, running her hands up the delves, around the corners, over his nipples...'mayday', he thought hectically. “Chika--” 

She diligently went about her task, ignoring his pleas, and naturally his body ceded into reacting. Blushing, he grimaced when she looked down. “Oh. Is this stimulating?” 

“Quite.” 

Chika cocked a brow before she looked enlightened. “ _Ohhh_.” 

Oh no. “Chika, please, I--” 

He almost jumped up when she undid his zipper, in another fluid motion tugging down his knickers underneath his cock. This was indeed the exact opposite of the way he imagined this moment taking place. Ears burning like the eternal flames of hell, he dared to look at her as she observed this male phenomenon. She did seem perplexed. “The penis is a very interesting body part.” 

“I...suppose.” 

Dirk almost died when she absently ran her fingertip around the head, groaning inwardly. “I thought this part was a little different though from my accidental observances.” 

He smiled dryly when the intensity of her touching him briefly ended. “...I'm circumcised?” 

“Ah.” 

The breath was snatched from his chest when her slick fingers wrapped around his shaft, her hand stroking him as he arched into her touch. Somewhere his mind was screaming, 'no, no, this isn't proper' but his body was far from agreement. What was really striking him on some level was she seemed rather...schooled on this activity. Chika shrugged when he asked, “I'm a good listener sometimes.” 

Not precisely sure what the hell that meant, he rasped when she cupped his balls before grabbing the bottle again, moving to use her free hand to continue stroking. For some reason, her brows creased. “...Wait, it's flavored? Why?” 

Before he could sputter out that it didn't matter, she apparently had the epiphany on her own. She slowly looked down at it and he gasped loudly when she ducked her head. _No_. He didn't get a word out of his mouth, trapped in his throat as she flicked her tongue at the tip almost absently. “F-F- _f—k”_ he whined, his eyes rolling back. 

Dirk had to yield to the fact that at present he was her play thing. She seemed entirely unaware what these things were doing to his body but wanted to go at it anyway. Frankly he was in no position to actually complain, it felt absolutely amazing, but... 

Chika completed what she wanted of the task apparently, leaning up and seeming a little disgruntled. “It...sort of tasted like strawberries. Those fake ones in gummy candy anyway.” 

“Oh, that's too bad...” he whispered, steamy. 

Frowning, she nudged his manhood a bit. “Did it feel good, the licking?” 

“It felt spectacular...” 

“I see” she mused, “Then I'll continue.” 

Oh jeez. “That's not--” 

This whole experience was a load of incomplete thoughts. Oh, and she didn't merely lick, she ducked down and started to suck. Biting his lip hard, he whimpered as he shut his eyes tight. Oh...oh jeez. 

Dirk's eyes widened when she actually gagged. Quickly recoiling, she looked sincerely shocked. “...The videos made that seem a lot easier.” 

“Videos? There are videos for this?” 

Chika nodded, resting her chin in her palm, “I suppose I shouldn't try to intake so much...” 

Really he could only stare at her as she made calculations. Definitely without a doubt the most unique sexual experience he'd ever had. When she finally made an executive decision, she ducked down and started at her task once more. He could barely help the little grind of his hips, intoxicated with the sensations and admittedly the woman causing them. 

He shuddered, finally letting out a stilted groan as he started to come undone. Breathing out, his eyes opened with realization and he quickly jerked his cock from between her lips. He winced as his cum ran down his stomach, relieved she didn't have to make that rather troublesome decision on the fly and certainly relieved for other reasons. Chika had the most shocked expression on her face all the same. 

“...Was it...not supposed to do that?” 

“Oh, it certainly was. Just I didn't want you to have to...you know...since it was in your mouth...” 

She nodded, staring at his nob rather intrigued. “I mean...it didn't taste too awful.” 

Dirk snickered, shaking his head, “I don't think that's a good reason to ingest anything. I don't eat things that don't taste 'too awful' myself. But can you do me a favor and get me a towel, love?” 

Chika went to his bathroom, retrieving a clean towel so he could clean up. He sighed, wiping himself off before dropping the towel on the side of the bed and standing. “Pardon, but I think I'm most curious about the nectar...” 

“Eh? For what?” 

He gave her a mischievous look, grabbing the nectar bottle and walking back towards her. “Now, now, Chika darling, I can't be the only one that has fun...” 

While she didn't stop him as he started to unbutton her uniform blouse, she had a frown. “I'm not tense though, Dirk, at least not physically.” 

“Then we'll just have sexy time.” 

Chika stared at his hands, doe-eyed, “...Was that sexy time just now?” 

“Oh, it certainly was” he drawled, letting out a breath as he removed her shirt... 

“I see...” 

Dirk honestly started to get a little nervous when tasked with removing her bra. It was definitely squishing what he knew to be there tight. “Doesn't this... hurt?” 

She shook her head, shocking him by reaching to undo it herself. “Not generally. It's much more comfortable for me than the average bra...but even I am aware enough to know this isn't particularly the most attractive design.” 

“Oh, that...” he rolled his eyes around, “I wouldn't lose any shut eye over that sort of...” 

He trailed off, gazing at her glorious breasts, her nipples this rosy flesh color and...jeez, you prat, you're supposed to be pleasuring her! Shaking his head rapidly of massively naughty thoughts, he slowly poured the gel into his palm, rubbing them together. Chika frowned, holding up a hand...at first he thought it was to cease the whole affair. Alas, his mouth went dry when she rose up onto her knees and shimmied her skirt off. She had on blue striped knickers. “I don't want any oil to get on my uniform.” 

“F...fair enough” he stammered. “Lie back.” 

Doing as she was instructed, he leaned in to kiss her, stroking her shoulders tenderly. No need to jump right on the suggested target...or targets, perhaps. Dirk was a little uncertain though...Chika wasn't the most expressive person so how would he know if... 

She softly inhaled as he gently kneaded her nipples, swirling his thumb around the teat. Swallowing, he murmured, “Is...is it alright, love?” 

“Nn.” 

“Good...” 

Chika gnawed the inside of her cheek, exhaling as he kissed down her throat. Dirk whispered against her skin, a little annoyed with himself that he was getting aroused again: “Tell me if I make you feel uncomfortable, darling...” 

She turned her head, nodding. Pacing himself down her chest, he finally moved to wrap his tongue around her... 

“ _A-ah-h._ ” 

Dirk was astounded, staring at her wide-eyed after literally the most expressive sound he'd ever heard came past her lips. Chika's face turned red, another expression he wasn't prepared for, and she turned him off of her, blurting. “N-n-no more!” 

“Aw, sweetie” he cooed, sitting up and grasping her waist as she tried to pull away. Nipping her jaw, he purred, “Don't be shy. You cause me to make naughty little sounds too...” 

“I-it's stupid” she sputtered, her face still very flustered as she clenched his shoulders. 

He chuckled huskily, hugging her against his body and kissing her collarbone. “Tis not...that tells me that I'm sort of doing something right...” 

Chika pouted, just too precious. “I-I don't like making weird noises...” 

“Don't worry” he murmured, running his fingertips down her belly, “Hopefully you won't mind it so much once you see results...” 

Indeed she moaned, biting her lip when he carefully stroked her clit. “S-stoppit. You-you're doing that on purpose.” 

Dirk laughed lightly, “I would hope so, this would be one hell of an accident.” 

Thank goodness, she was relaxed, he thought with relief as her protests ceased and her body started easing more and more into his touch. She was writhing as he moved to finger her after oiling them thoroughly. Dirk made sure to be careful, not understanding the basics of this activity when he first became active and thinking it would hurt regardless of how fast or hard he went. Sexual education wasn't the best in a village such as his and until he realized it was an exercise in pleasure, not speed, most of the girls just let him. It was unfortunate it was on their behalves but he was glad he'd learned prior to Chika... 

Stroking her hair, he whispered against her cheek as he pressed his lips against it. “Does it feel alright? Am I hurting you?” 

“Wha...? No...” she mumbled, turning to gaze at him through heavy lids, “I...don't really understand why it feels...good.” 

“It shouldn't?” Dirk raised a brow, “I mean, sex is about reproduction _and_ pleasure, darling. If it didn't feel good I'm not doing my job....” 

Chika's eyes closed again, her lips parting as he continued to pump gingerly. “Then you're...you're doing a fine job...” 

“Why, thank you” he chuckled, nipping at her chin, “I do aim to please...” 

She squeaked a bit when he turned them into a position where he could resume his suckling and continue his other administrations at the same time. Naturally, as she was adverse to the sounds he was causing her to make, she started to whine. “D-Dirk, pl-please, I-I don't like— _nnn_.” 

Dirk inhaled, gulping a breath of air as he pulled away. “D-dear, really, it's only us. And your sounds don't annoy me in the very slightest...” 

“But they annoy _me_ ” she complained, her breathing becoming these sultry little pants. 

“Here, I'll talk dirty to you so you don't hear it then” he joked. 

While he tried just merely out of curiosity, he admittedly almost lost a lung when she spent most of the dirty talking questioning 'what does that mean?' and 'why ever would you want that?' or, his personal favorite, 'what? Is that a thing?'. That was his girl. 

What be it. He went in for the kill, knowing that while this was traditionally in his book foreplay that he wanted her to be satisfied. Chika whimpered loudly as he licked her nipples again, rubbing her folds with a very cautious but aggressive pace. Her heart was racing, he could feel it, and she started to moan. Her voice was tinted with this sort of deep seductive tone and he loved it... he grimaced as he started to graze against his knickers again. Oh goodness... 

Chika's back curved, shuddering as she started to stammer out groans. He was also satisfied when she squared her knees, her body convulsing uncontrollably before she collapsed on top of him. Rubbing her shoulders as she fought for air for some long moments, he chuckled when she demanded what he did to her. “I mean...you gave me an orgasm too, you know?” 

“...Oh. _Ohhh._ ” 

Kissing her temple sweetly, Dirk's eyes started to flutter shut, in dire need of a nap after that very very splendid experience. Alas, Chika pushed off of his chest and started to dress. “I promised my mama I'd be home.” 

Disappointed, Dirk sat up as well and grabbed for his shirt. “Alright...let me walk you.” 

“You don't have to. I'm sure you're very tired.” 

He yawned, stretching as he started to button up, “Indeed, but since you're leaving me early today I want to enjoy a few more moments with you.” 

“...Alright.” 

Dirk smiled and kissed her nose as he grabbed his coat off the back of the chair. Chika frowned some before murmuring as they walked out of his room. “Dirk?” 

“Hmm? Yes, love?” 

“Are you...comfortable? Do I...do I provide you with any comfort at all?” 

He was startled by the question, turning to her at the base of the stairs. She still had this glow in her face that was absolutely intoxicating and made him even more regretful their time together after such a long wait was being cut short. Why...had this day been bad again? Eyes softening, he smiled and held out his hand to her. 

“You have always been the greatest comfort to me, love, far before you were even my girlfriend. Why do you ask?” 

“Just...just wondering” she murmured, accepting the gesture and descending the rest of the stairs. “I...I am comfortable with you too.” 

“I'm glad” he said seriously. 

...This was different. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They had made the ten minute trek to her neighborhood. Antoinette told her they could hold hands in the night time but broad daylight, the neighbors were out and would see her. It seemed tedious and as it were she would like to introduce her parents and grandparents to Dirk. Surely they'd like him. She liked him. 

It was hard to focus the rest of the night. While she spoke with her parents at dinner and a brief game of cards occurred afterward, it was still pretty distracting what took place. What exactly she'd call that, she wasn't sure, but it was a lot more refreshing than she'd have ever assumed. She had slept pretty well. 

But then she recalled that today she was going into a brand new class after having spent seven months in the last one. Her irritation returned. 

Lagging behind the principal, secretly praying in her head that she wasn't forced to introduce herself to a brand new class, she swallowed hard when he opened the door. 

...Oh. Kaoru and Eiji. 

While she managed not to stare, she was admittedly a little surprised. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about them or anything at all but recently she hadn't _pondered_ over them. Dirk and the others kept her busy so she hadn't had time to lament them not speaking to her... 

“Yoko-sensei, this is Hideyoshi Chika, the one I spoke to you about.” 

The woman nodded, smiling and, thank God, only directing her to sit in a desk in the back of the room. Eiji and Kaoru were near the front so that also cut into that bit of awkwardness. She hadn't...tried talking to him since the start of summer. It was already into the first week of November... 

Shaking her head, she took out the book the woman requested them to open. She needed to stay focused here at least. Sensei had already shown her kindness by not having her stand before the class so she'd do her best. 

Alas, while diligently listening to the woman teach, a scrap of paper was dropped stealthily on her desk. Chika frowned, confused, before idly opening it. She'd never gotten a note before... 

_Why are you in this class now?What are you trying to pull?_

It was in Kaoru's awful excuse for handwriting. Brows creasing, she picked up her pen and wrote out that she was transferred into the class and wasn't trying to 'pull' anything. Not sure how the method of transporting the message _back_ to Kaoru worked, she held onto it for a moment. While in disdain the teacher asked her to come correct a sentence on the board, it gave her a chance to drop off the note. They hadn't spoke in months. 

By the time she returned to her desk, the note had made its way back. She scowled at the chicken scratch paragraph he wrote... 

_Bulls—t! You haven't been in trouble a day of your life so it's not like they possibly kicked you out of class. Why are you so insistent on following me? I told you I don't want to see you anymore and now you're in my damn class! Why are you making this so hard?_

Staring at the note, she found she wasn't certain how to respond but was certain her eyes start to hurt or something and she kept having to bite her lip to still their trembling. Folding the note up, she stuck it in her bag and attempted to focus on what the teacher said but hardly and she knew she was going to have trouble here too. 

...What...what had she done? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk felt helpless, rubbing Chika's back as she laid stretched out across his lap, crying wretchedly into his thigh. He held the letter she'd given him and stared at it for several long moments. Finally, with a sigh, he mumbled. 

“...Chika, I can't read a symbol of this.” 

When he got off from his shift, he almost got his ass kicked at the door by one very angry and disgruntled Cam. Apparently he was the original comforter of her tears and she hadn't expressed to him what the matter was so the bloke assumed it was something he'd done. And naturally, with him considering yesterday, he was traumatized to think he _had_ done something wrong. 

Alas, Chika stopped weeping long enough to keep her Cam-nii from killing him and explained it wasn't actually his fault. While that was relieving, he absolutely despised that _anything_ had made her cry. To rip this sort of emotion out of her someone had to have really hurt her and he didn't like that one damn bit. He relocated her to his room after Cam, still upset that she was upset as well, reported he would go get them some comfort food. Apparently they were both hurting right now. 

Chika sniveled, sitting up and reading the letter to him. His stomach knotted when he realized the note was from Kaoru... 

“I'm an awful person” she whispered. 

“Stop saying that” he scolded lightly, taking the letter and throwing it aside on the bed, “You are _not_ an awful person. That was an awfully presumptuous thing to say anyway. How would yo u have known he was in this class? Do you even get to personally request which teacher you'd like?” 

Chika shook her head to the negative, wiping her eyes, “But he's so angry with me...” 

Why write this note? Dirk stared at the paper from where he sat blankly. Why write _that_ note? If he wanted her out of his life he had no reason to write that note. Yes, maybe he was startled to see her again but it was ridiculous to assume he'd _never_ see her again. They lived not only in the same town but they went to the _same school_. And then he attempts to deflect it to make her sound like some crazed stalker that had decided to thwart him by entering, specifically, his class? 

Dirk felt sick. He was starting to crack. 

“Please, Dirk...” she suddenly whimpered, “Please...don't...don't ever stop talking to me.” 

He groaned, shaking off his thoughts and refocusing them on her. “I will never stop talking to you, alright? And...and even with Kaoru, this is probably just a phase.” 

God, he didn't want to. He didn't want to talk about Kaoru and try to assure her that he wasn't a prick but he wouldn't be the boyfriend that slandered the name of her good friend just to make himself feel better. As it were, Kaoru never made it hard for him to spew some sort of putrid negativity about him but he tried his hardest to be as neutral as possible. 

Dirk smiled wistfully as she cuddled into his arms, having finally calmed, just basking in each other's silence. They were... 

...Insecure. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I suppose that's the next reasonable step.” 

“Only if you're ready...” 

Hideyoshi Chika meandered around the mall with Nemoto Antoinette. She told the girl, in some little place in herself, she wasn't impressed with the bras she wore when her and Dirk had, as he had addressed it the first occurrence, 'sexy time'. Dirk had passively admitted that once before they were dating when she just stripped down to the 'lacy knickers' Cheryl and Georgia had helped her pick out that he slept on the couch because he found her very sexy... 

Antoinette told her that was not a reason to wear anything different than she normally did. Chika agreed but one of the last sexy times he 'dressed up' for her...though that was completely ridiculous and unintentional. Apparently he was slightly intoxicated when she arrived for their weekly Bion play and had discovered two plastic plates that resembled starter noob armor in the game. Some duct tape later, he had made himself a costume, running around in his underpants declaring that now, with his armored 'man bra', he could face the fiery infernos of Hades to fight alongside his beloved maiden, armed with his throwing knives...which were just the butter knives they used for scones. 

Chika still had to fight snickers, having sincerely laughed when Georgia appeared and demanded what in the hell he was doing with their knives and her plates. His armor and weapon removed not much later, he'd woefully remarked that he was still no match for the raging winds of Georgia. She'd inadvertently managed to flirt and remarked he was still welcome to come alongside his maiden... Dirk just played at her heart sometimes. 

She'd reached another sort of awareness a few nights back. They were going at it aggressively, spinning and fighting for dominance as he touched her and she touched back. His penis was almost rock hard in her grasp, not sure she'd ever felt it quite that stiff before. He'd growled deeply, his forehead shiny with sweat, when he turned her over on her back, kissing her almost furiously. It was...delightful. 

Dirk was in a daze, she recognized, his eyes almost glazed over with just base instinct on his mind. Yes, she'd actually kind of froze when she felt the tip of his penis against her folds, about to... 

Alas, he came back. _“S-sh—t! F-F—k!”_

Chika had just lied on her back as he sputtered curses and rapid fire apologies of horror. _“U-um sorry, I-I just-just got carried away. I'm so sorry...”_

...That was where it was _supposed_ to go. 

Antoinette sighed as she pushed through racks of lingerie. “I have to say, Chika, I'm impressed he had the self-control to stop himself. I know most guys definitely would have just gone in and not said a word of apology for it. 'You were asking for it' and all that bs.” 

Confusing. “Won't I be asking for it?” 

The blue-haired girl raised a brow, “Uh, do you usually ask? Like, verbally?” 

“Yes.” 

“Sheesh, I wouldn't want it to be polite _all_ the time...” 

Chika was fond of the color purple, she thought, picking up a black and purple silky bra with a matching...thong. She wasn't too fond of those but she assumed she could get used to anything. That aside, would it be on when they had sex? 

Antoinette glanced at her phone. “You know, you're losing your virginity on a school night...kind of...I dunno, strange. And Christmas is coming up soon and that's a couple's holiday...” 

“Couple's holiday?” Chika echoed, “That's family time with presents.” 

“Yes, because you guys celebrate it in the Christiany and pagan way. Traditionally here, we call it a couple's holiday. You get cake and buy your significant other a present and call it a night.” 

Chika's eyes widened, having a revelation. “I have to get everyone presents!” 

Antoinette groaned. “You can't fathom celebrating it any other way, huh?” 

“No.” 

The girl smirked as Chika took the underwear to checkout. “Well, whatever. If you're okay with it being tonight...” 

“I'm not particularly caught up on what day it happens” Chika assured, “...I mean, just the tip felt interesting.” 

Antoinette scowled, “You have condoms and everything? I'd hate for you to get pregnant...” 

Pregnant? Chika frowned...wait. “...Oh yea, it is for babies, isn't it?” 

“Uh, yes.” 

“I told you about the baby Dirk and I cared for, correct? Timothy?” 

Stopping, Antoinette pinned her with a long hard look. “...Do you _want_ a baby?” 

“Not _particularly_. Dirk is questionable with them.” 

This seemed to surprise her shopping partner, running her debit card as the clerk rang her up. “...I mean, is that the only reason you wouldn't want one?” 

“I dunno. I don't want to think about such long-term matters until after I've completed college and secured a job. It's the proper order of things if I want the most effective life for myself and if I procreate.” 

Antoinette's nose wrinkled. “I hate babies. They smell and they just cry over the smallest s—t.” 

“I find them refreshingly innocent and new. I'm sure they only grow upset because they are incapable of immediate communication as we are. It really must be frustrating to be a baby” Chika pondered, taking her bag and starting to exit the store. 

“I suppose...you still won't see me become a mother. But regardless, we're agreeing you don't want a baby in _this_ circumstance, correct?” 

Chika nodded and Antoinette sighed. “I can suggest a few brands. Traditional ones feel awful...” 

“You are very knowledgeable, Antoinette.” 

She frowned, giving her a nervous look. “Yea, maybe a little _too_ knowledgeable...don't mention to Eiji or my dad that I've been giving you all this advice. Eiji would snitch like the asshole he is to my dad and he'd have an absolute and utter fit.” 

“Why?” 

“His precious little girl knowing men? Unheard of.” 

Chika frowned herself. Really? Would her daddy be upset? He and mama clearly enjoyed sex though so was it supposed to be solely their activity? “Is something wrong with it? Having sex?” 

“The guys you sleep with think they're altering your very existence by taking your 'virginity' and fathers think that your innocence is stolen when you have sex. All the same masculine bull as usual.” 

Digesting that, Chika had to wonder. “Then the concept of virginity is unimportant?” 

Antoinette opened her mouth, her face set like she was about to snap out 'yes'...before she paused. Silent for some moments, she let out a breath. “Yes and no. The way some people consider it like it's some part of your soul that causes you to become dirty when you give it away, that's untrue and wrong. You're an individual and the fact that you had sex like the parents that bore you doesn't change your essence. _However_...I think a lot of people take that idea and run with it.” 

“How so?” 

“The sex you have is _not_ unimportant. I've also heard plenty of people snort and scoff that it doesn't matter who they have sex with, especially the first time since 'there'll most likely be others'. Even if that's true, consider all the firsts in life... which, maybe not in your case, but a lot of people also recall who their first kiss was, their first boyfriend... you recall those things and you know what a lot of people recall the most? Regret. Your 'virginity' shouldn't be treated like some holy grail that you're absolutely useless without but your first time should be with someone you know isn't laced with STDs, you have some actual feelings for, and, even in the case he turns into a gigantic jerkass, is special to you at that time. Don't look back in regret, right?” 

Chika nodded slowly. “I care for Dirk. And I wouldn't regret it regardless...just still, it's of some concern to my father as he has often addressed men as evil.” 

“Just keep it to yourself. He won't know any different because nothing will be any different. Just enjoy your night with Dirk and go on with your life.” 

...Okay. 

She went to the pub, knowing from a text he sent earlier that he wouldn't be home until around six. He'd probably be hungry, she thought, putting on some oden. Everyone was out so she wandered to his bedroom and took a fast shower, putting on the lingerie and putting on one of her favorite shirts of his after throwing her things into the wash. Serving out the oden into some bowls after putting the wet clothes in the dryer, she looked up when the door opened. 

Dirk appeared, his hat propped backwards on his head. Yawning, he stretched before noticing her...and smiling. She was often impressed he could smile so much. “Well now, I come home to food _and_ my lovely girlfriend dressed in one of my shirts? Something in the universe must like me today.” 

“The universe likes you everyday you're alive” she reported sagely. 

He chuckled, hugging her waist, “Some days it likes me more than others...but in all seriousness, what did I do to deserve the treat?” 

“I assumed you'd be hungry and I won't be able to stay _too_ long tonight...” 

That made him pout, sighing as he kissed her forehead. “I think I got a trifle bit spoiled during your brief summer...” 

“It will be Winter Break soon but I'll be busy with many things during that as well. Do you celebrate Christmas?” 

“Do we celebrate Christmas?! Why, it's the most exciting holiday we possess! Like, seriously, all our others were absolute bollocks.” 

She smirked, sitting across from him at the table as he picked up the chopsticks, a thousand times better with them than when he started. “Very well. Just wanted to make sure.” 

Dirk carefully ate his noodles, something of a cultural thing she had to remind herself was appropriate on his end. Before she had questioned, a little troubled, if he didn't like the noodles and he'd been confused saying he liked them a lot. He wasn't...slurping though? Naturally he'd been _very_ confused and said if he slurped his noodles at home his ayahs would have put him in a headlock and beat him as if he'd committed grand larceny. Oh. 

He looked contented all the same once his bowl was empty, finishing his glass of wine she'd prepared for him. As it were she still didn't care for the taste much. “Absolutely delicious as always, love.” 

“Thank you.” 

Taking up their dishes, he started to the kitchen and she could hear him rinsing them. After a few moments, he returned but with a very perplexed look on his face. “You said you're not staying late tonight, right?” 

“Nn.” 

“...Oh, did something get on your uniform?” 

“No, I washed it after my shower so I could wear it home.” 

“Oh, you showered” he smiled...before his confused look returned. She didn't normally shower at his house except after they'd had 'sexy time'. 

“Dirk, would you like to have sex tonight?” 

Dirk blinked, “Why...I'm always up for anything you want to do, love.” 

Chika nodded, taking his hand and leading him upstairs. She'd mostly prepared everything. Going to sit on the bed, she was brought to a halt by Dirk pausing. Frowning, she looked back at him and found he looked...astonished. 

“...Are...are those condoms?” 

“Yes. I'm not prepared to be a parent.” 

Dirk stared at her for a long quiet moment before remarking: “...You mean...all the way...sex.” 

“Hmm? Oh, yes.” 

She started to tug him but he still didn't move. “C-Chika, I-I hope the...the other night when I just...just started thinking with the perhaps _improper_ head isn't...isn't influencing this somehow.” 

“Sort of but I don't find the correlation too relevant to us actually having full intercourse. I would have discovered I wished to try it anyway.” 

“I...I see...” 

Dirk appeared nervous as he walked towards the shower. “L-let me shower as well.” 

“You smell fine. And you always end up having to take one after anyway” she insisted, grasping his wrists and pulling him flush against her. 

He blushed, murmuring her name as she kissed him hard. Kissing his jaw, she found he was very...tense. “Do you not want to?” 

“I...I'm just a bit...bit nervous is all.” 

“Why?” she questioned, puzzled, “It's what we've been doing with penetration.” 

Dirk laughed, shaking his head, “You make things so straightforward. Alright. If you're sure.” 

“I am sure. Losing one's virginity doesn't change anything” she said, resolute. 

“Mm, I dunno about _that_...my life hasn't quite been the same since I lost mine” he murmured as she unbuttoned his shirt. 

Chika frowned. He was countering Antoinette's claim and she found her claim to have been logical. “What changed then?” 

Dirk seemed to be considering it as she leaned in, kissing his neck. After some time, he sighed softly. “...Awareness?” 

Awareness? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

...Awareness. 

Dirk was trembling, catching his breath as he lied on his side beside her as she lied on her back, staring at the ceiling. The gloomy winter night had surfaced outside, casting a cooling effect on the atmosphere. The warmth was in his arms, one casually tossed over her stomach as he seemed to be falling into slumber. Glancing at him, she swallowed. Awareness. 

No...she didn't feel 'dirty' or like her 'innocence' had been ripped away. Nothing so personal exactly but... 

Sex existed. 

It was one thing for them to 'fool around'. She felt there was a difference and honestly thought it was a very well chosen name, 'fooling around'. Sex was...well, different. 

It wasn't like it wasn't an experience...or really, a bad experience. No, it was fine, it was just...she was aware of sex but the only other way she could describe this feeling was some ideological disaster of being aware _in_ sex. It was as if she wanted to have it but now that she had she was unsure what to do with herself. She knew what sex was not because of television or webcomics or fanfictions or video games, she knew what sex was because she'd _had it_. 

What did she do now? Was she supposed to pretend she didn't have this experience? Because it was hard enough focusing knowing they were having 'sexy time' but now they'd had _sex._

This was why her parents hadn't wanted her to have sex, she thought almost frantically. She didn't know what to do with this information. She liked it? Yes, yes, but should she continue? When was it appropriate for them to have sex or fool around? What if she wanted to have sex and Dirk didn't? Or vice versa because of reasons or something. Maybe he'd want to do it in the _shower_ too. 

“Um...are you alright?” 

Chika's wide eyes moved to stare at her partner, the man now sitting up on his elbow and giving her a weird look. “...You look like you're about to have a heart attack. Did I...did I do something wrong? Did-did I hurt you? I-I really tried to pace myself and be gentle--” 

Not wanting him to start freaking out too, she shook her head, reaching out to touch his cheek...he was pretty. A girl she couldn't recall at school told her something that she always recalled 'hot guys won't want a nerdy weird looking bitch like you' so what was even happening? 

Her mind turning in circles, she mumbled, “You...you were very good.” 

She'd watched the videos prior to him coming home and while it wasn't true of every case, a lot of those men treated the action like they'd become jackhammers and jackhammering something they probably shouldn't have been jackhammering. No, Dirk was very slow and cautious and smooth and...oh man. 

Sitting up, in a tizzy, she whimpered, “I have to go.” 

Dirk looked alarmed as she dove out of bed, trying to find the underwear that had ended up being discarded. “Chika, darling, you're...you're freaking me out a bit. Yo-you said it was alright but your behavior is telling me I was an absolute git. I'm-I'm sorry?” 

Looking back at him, having moved to stand there, still sticky and steamy and flushed and his well-proportioned... sexy ass chest and his...man...part... 

She gaped helplessly. “Sex _exists_.” 

“Wha'?? Chika--” 

Running towards the dryer where her clothes were, she dressed in record time. She was out the door by the time Dirk had found something to wear to chase after her. He called but she couldn't. She text him that she'd talk to him tonight and that he was very skilled at what he did and she was just broken and insane. People told her that but until this moment did she understand what they meant. 

Chika sprinted home, choking and rasping for air when she came to her front porch. Leaning against the door for a second, she clenched her head. What if her daddy hated her? He wasn't a nonsensical man, he may have had a purpose for being so protective. What if he just knew somehow what she'd done and got upset with her? She never wanted to be a bother. Or what if she smelled different? Would Russell freak out? Would her mama be disappointed? 

Shivering, she steadied herself as she reached to open the door. She...wasn't aware she'd feel this scared over something that was so base to humanity. She didn't want to disappoint anyone just for... 

Thinking of Dirk's naked body when he was grinding inside of her, she felt dismayed because for a second she thought maybe she could handle _a little_ of their disappointment... 

She felt ill. 

Chika opened the door, clenching her stomach. “T-Tadaima...” 

It was normal. Her house was normal. In fact her father was sitting on the computer, playing Bion, as always. He turned to glance at her, blinking. “Hey, there you are, Scuttle. C'mere, let me show you this weapon your Uncle made, it's sick.” 

“A-ah, alright” she murmured, starting to walk over...before recalling what Georgia said about her smelling like Dirk. Did she now infinitely smell like Dirk? Was that apart of her essence? “B-but before, daddy, I need to shower.” 

He raised a brow at her, turning from his screen again. “...Are you okay? You're like pale and flushed at the same time.” 

“It...it is merely cold outside. A nice shower will warm me up.” 

“...Alright.” 

Awkwardly rushing up the steps towards the bathroom her and Shinji shared, she just stripped it all off and rushed under the hot water. 'My Scuttle doesn't need men'. He said that a lot, her dad, but she didn't think much of it...until now. Did she 'need' men like she needed water or sustenance? No, most likely not. 

...She'd discovered a “ _need”_ and perhaps that's what he'd meant all along. Her heart hurt thinking he wouldn't love her anymore too. Her father asked so little of her as was but to defy his one request...to discover something he expected her not to... 

Wrapping a purple towel around her body, she meandered to her room weakly, finding the most unappealing underwear she could and pairing an oversized sweatshirt from a past visit to Massachusetts with her pajama shorts. Dragging herself back down the stairs, she expected him to have sensed her negligence. She wasn't sure what to think when he was on the couch, his computer off, and messing with the controls of the television. 

“I...I thought you were going to show me a weapon...” 

“Nah, it can wait” he assured, “I thought we'd watch Advent Children. It's been a while.” 

Chika slowly sank down beside him, finding he'd gathered popcorn and sodas for them both as well in her absence. “T-that'd be nice.” 

He turned on the movie and she curled into his side as she usually did, still nauseous. What if his scent hadn't gone away? Did she smell like a man? 

But he just picked up the bowl of popcorn, resting it in his lap and popping pieces into his mouth. He never declared that he knew what she'd done or anything that would have been simply impossible unless he was a telepath. Russell, her beloved dog, even came in and took the remaining space beside her. He didn't smell Dirk or...if he did, he liked Dirk so he didn't care. 

Suddenly her dad drawled near the end, “I know it blows having to do all that changing classes with almost four months left of school before you graduate but I know you can do it. I hope it's not bugging you too much but your other teacher was a dick and I feel much better since your mama requested the change.” 

Eh? “Oh, yes, my teacher is very nice and understandable so I think I will finish out my high school career nicely.” 

Chihaya nodded, taking the last sips of his Sunkist. Was...was it actually okay? Staring at him, her heart aching with alarm, she murmured. “P-papa?” 

“Yea?” 

“Will-will you always love me? Because I'll-I'll always love you.” 

“Wha?” Chihaya bristled, looking alarmed himself before groaning, scruffling her hair affectionately. “Alright, alright, I love you, Scuttle-chi and I swear to you that that will never ever change.” 

Relieved, she let out a breath. “Okay, papa.” 

“Such a weird” he grumbled, kissing her temple, “ _Now_ let me show you the sword.” 

“Okay.” 

...Okay. Relieved, happy, and contented she wasn't about to be disowned for associating with 'evil' men, she swore she'd never have sex again. 

But...seeing Dirk, that...that much would be okay. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ash Preston laughed uproariously, holding his sides as his sister just kind of raised a brow. Georgia Ainsworth was perplexed. “...Sex exists?” 

Dirk Middleton lied back on his recliner, a wet cloth relaxed over his eyes. Chika bolted out of the pub so fast his head was spinning. His girlfriend had always been peculiar but this took that proverbial cake. He wanted to at least...snuggle a little with her or something. She bailed on him like he was a mistaken drunken one night stand she'd had. It was a very sad feeling. 

That was last night. For the hours following, Chika didn't hold up her end of her claim in messaging him and he was about to go stark raving mad. Finally, at around midnight, she text and said she was sorry for her quick escape and that she would see him tomorrow. That was it. Nothing else. It was almost like 'I'll see you tomorrow so I can ditch your sorry bum, prat'. He felt sick. 

Having not slept at all, he went to work in a daft daze and upon getting tackled in the face by a box someone decided was a good idea to throw, he called an early one. He had enough stress in his life... 

“I told you she was a freak” Cheryl snorted. 

“It's nothing like that” he said crossly, irritable, “Chika's always been very affectionate with me, considering. The actual...all the way sex must've been a little more than she could handle.” 

Georgia sighed, “It did happen pretty fast there, chum. You've been together for three months.” 

“That's fast?” Cheryl snorted. 

Uncovering his black eye, he miserably stood. “I'm going to bed, she's not coming.” 

“Did she?” Ash smiled. 

The bastard laughed when he started to put him in a headlock, ready to beat his skull in. Georgia groaned, “Really now, Ash?” 

She looked to the door when it started to jiggle open, hoping it was Cam so she could finally convince him to speak to her...alas, it was Dirk's luck. Chika entered, wearing a dark purple scarf and an adorable lighter version pea coat. “Hello.” 

Dirk had frozen, the scene appearing like him and Ash had really gotten into it considering his black eye. Chika's eyes widened, “What happened to your eye?” 

“U-uh, silly-silly accident at work” he laughed anxiously, dropping Ash unceremoniously. “U-uh, how...how was school, dear?” 

“It was good” she replied, coming over and giving him a kiss on the lips. 

...So far so good, it seemed. Dirk grasped her hand and tugged her toward his room. “L-let us speak for a moment, darling.” 

“Alright...” 

Dirk lead her upstairs, his heart beating fast. “...U-uh, so, um, about...about the other night, love...” 

Chika sighed, sitting on his bed. “I don't think we should have sex again.” 

“...Oh.” 

“It felt very nice and it was probably the pinnacle of stimulating” Chika explained, “But I feel like it'd become a distraction. I was content with our relationship prior to intercourse so if possible I'd prefer to return to that.” 

A distraction... clearing his throat after a moment, bewildered but also a little hurt, he forced a smile. “Well, of course. If that's what you like...” 

She nodded rapidly, standing to hug his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, so confused. She said she liked it but didn't want to have it? It was a 'distraction'? Was...was he a distraction? He didn't understand... alas, she kissed him sweetly and held his wrists. “Let's get some ramen and watch a movie.” 

“Sure” he agreed quietly. 

It was her right. There was no good reason for him to question 'why', it wasn't his right. But he just...wanted to know what had caused her to call 'cease and desist'. Wandering outside, Dirk sighed as he bought a bowl of ramen from the vendor, the container keeping his hands warm. Chika stared at them before lifting her noodles to her mouth. “You aren't speaking. Are you upset with me?” 

“Upset with you? Of course not...I...I just wish I had more of an idea of what went wrong” he mumbled, pushing noodles around his bowl. 

Chika continued to eat for some moments before finally saying: “Awareness.” 

...Oh lord. “...Are you saying my own comment has killed our sex life?” That was his life, after all. He was a bundle of unlucky coincidences. 

But Chika shook her head, gazing up into the Winter night. “I am a dreadfully oblivious person, you know? And I'm not the emotional person. But I wanted to try this relationship because I was feeling things I usually wouldn't. I have not regretted it and I've truly enjoyed our time together. However, things like sex and those functions, I knew _of_ them and I was...aware somehow they were apart of life's experience but I didn't think it'd be so...momentous? That's perhaps not the word but I wasn't aware that this intimate activity with someone would become such a...experience. It's not that I didn't enjoy it or anything I hold you responsible for, but for me, as someone who has been so outside of that function, that thought, it was overwhelming. Does...does that make sense? I know that was a lot of words and I get confused during my rants, so...” 

Dirk smiled and nodded. “I understand, love. It was...different. More so than you'd been led to assume, I suppose.” 

She nodded rapidly and he sighed softly, kissing her cheek. “Alright.” 

Chika gazed at him for a moment and he sort of wondered what she was thinking now. He felt bad, honestly, because what she said made sense and would have struck him had he considered her. Chika had eased into all their affections and...yes, the sex thing wasn't as planned as he was expecting. Surely they had 'sexy time' but it was sort of a different function. He knew many people had sex without ties or bonds but they had had a different experience... 

Holding her hand as they made their way back to the pub, Dirk smiled, kissing her temple, “What movie are we going to watch, love?” 

“Hmm, we'll have to see...” 

When they got back it seemed everyone had gone out. Going up to his bedroom, they settled in bed and snuggled up to watch a superhero movie that was pretty exciting. He liked fantastic things like that... 

Scowling when his back started to feel hot, he groaned and leaned up, peeling off his shirt. “One moment, love, let me change into another shirt. _Balls hot,_ I tell you.” 

“...Oh, I understand that now.” 

“...They were actually hot enough you could feel it?” 

Chika just stared at him as he walked towards his dresser, deciding on one of those fitted tanks. Maybe the closer he was to unclothed he'd actually feel some relief. When Chika didn't ever say anything, he glanced back over his shoulder. She was in ponder mode. “Darling?” 

“...But...” 

Dirk raised a brow as she pressed something on the movie, ceasing the sound. “...Bion was overwhelming when I started playing as well. After a few experiences it became easier and more acceptable.” 

“Wha?” 

Setting his laptop aside as he got closer to figure out if she was feeling well, he yelped when he was jerked down on top of her. Chika started to kiss his neck, tugging his fresh shirt off. _What_? “C-Chika, love, d-didn't we _just_ discuss not having sex anymore?” 

Chika paused and stared up at him. “...Perhaps I didn't take my own sexual attraction for you into consideration.” 

That was his straight forward girl. Flustered as she moved to kiss his jaw, he rasped, “R-really, Chika, are you sure?” 

“Do you not want to?” 

“That will rarely ever be an issue, my dear. I just...I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed. I was...I was honestly concerned today that you were going to leave me.” 

This seemed to actually startle her, pulling away to look at him. “...I was inconsiderate.” 

“No, no!” he blurted, “You were uncomfortable and I was paranoid as usual.” 

Chika pushed him up suddenly, her brow creased. “...You are usually paranoid? Why?” 

“Oh, uh, no reason...” he drawled some, “Just...” 

She tilted her head and he smiled wistfully, “Things don't usually go this well for me. And I still just think I must cause you some aggro sometimes...” 

“Just when you were being propositioned by Gretel to return to England” she admitted solemnly, “...And you watched The Little Mermaid without me.” 

Dirk couldn't help snicker, kissing her gingerly as he raised a brow. “I have to say if that's all the trouble I've been, I'm doing pretty blooming good.” 

“Except you watched The Little Mermaid _without me_ ” Chika leered gravely. 

“You're not going to forgive me that one, eh? I'll try to dig my way out of that hole then” he smiled. 

“Sex?” 

Laughing, he gave her a playful look, “Is sex enough to get my indiscretion overwritten?” 

“No, but it's a start” she nodded. 

With a lazy grin he pushed her back, kissing the back of her hand, “And you're absolutely sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright...” 

And yet another great day. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika frowned when her teacher called her to the front of the class. They hadn't started anything yet so she was confused...following the woman into the hallway, she found her sensei seemed nervous. “I've not had many transfer students in, Hideyoshi-san. I forgot about the group project I assigned that is due tomorrow before Winter Break. I realize you won't be able to complete it that fast so you can turn it in when you get back. Additionally, one group only had two members so you can join them.” 

Chika had a feeling she knew what group that was when the teacher reentered the classroom, telling her to wait there. Sure enough, Eiji and Kaoru. 

She had many things to do, it was overwhelming. She had to complete all her Christmas shopping for her family and friends and Dirk. During the break she was going to be much too busy to complete this project so the sooner she could get it out of the way the better. Alas, she didn't have to look at Kaoru to know, as the teacher was explaining, that it wasn't going to be easy. 

“Sensei, we've been working on this for weeks. We're pretty much done and it doesn't actually benefit us to include anyone else.” 

“I...I suppose that's true...” the woman said, seeming surprised. Probably knew that under most circumstances Kaoru wouldn't behave this way. It involved her though. 

...Tonight Dirk and her were going to have Thai for dinner. With all the Winter activities at school and last minute exams, she hadn't seen him in five days. She'd finally found a lull in her schedule and despite knowing Kaoru was going to deny her it didn't help to know that it would have helped if he hadn't. She didn't want to cry this time but she did want to punch him in the face. 

“It's alright, sensei” Chika said quietly, “I will complete it alone. I won't inconvenience them.” 

The teacher looked worried. “It is a large project, Hideyoshi-san--” 

Finally something other than crying or confused over the Kaoru and Eiji and Leonel situation, she inhaled sharply and received the instructions from the teacher's hands. “I don't need _their_ help.” 

Walking back into the classroom, seeing no more need for conversation or else she might say something that would get her gladly sent to the office at any rate, she slammed down at her desk. Reading the task at hand, she slouched. She'd probably have to work in the library for this, she would be entirely too distracted at home. And...she'd definitely have to cancel dinner. 

Completely miserable, she set the project in her folder before watching the teacher absently start to do some simple exercises. After maybe twenty minutes, some papers were passed to her like the note from Kaoru her first day here. Chika frowned, puzzled, opening the folded bit of ragged notebook paper... 

It was Eiji's handwriting. He wrote like a robot, in all caps and blocky. Reading what it said, she realized that it was some of the work for the project. Chika glanced up at the back of Eiji's head. Eiji was always interesting like that. Staring down at the paper for a long moment, she groaned in her head for what felt like a lot of times. She didn't groan typically but today was a good day for it. Picking up a pen, she scribbled some things...and passed it back. A few moments ago he expressed no interest in helping her. If they didn't see a need to help her then so be it. 

All the same, Eiji was only slightly better at English than Kaoru and that wasn't saying much. She corrected the mistakes she saw. 

After class let out, she went outside for a moment, hitting Dirk's number on redial. It rang for some moments before he picked up, sounding out of breath. “Hiya, darling!” 

“Hiya. Are you busy?” 

“Not really. I've been biking. I think I'm starting to get a bit plump.” 

Chika's brows creased. “Hardly. Though we have been eating a lot more food lately...” 

“And it's all delicious” he gushed, “Ah, I've been looking forward to our night out too! I was thinking afterward we can go to the theater and see a movie or perhaps go to one of those clubs.” 

...Oh yea, that's why she called. Grimacing and feeling a rather bitter disappointment, she mumbled, “That's...that's why I called. I'm going to have to cancel. My English teacher just reminded me of a paper that is due tomorrow. She gave me extended time to finish it during winter break but I won't have the time so I need to complete it tonight. I'm sorry...I was also looking forward to seeing you.” 

Dirk sighed glumly. “Oh...well, that's alright, darling, I know these things happen.” 

Pouting all the same, she hugged her arms against the brisk December, murmuring, “But perhaps we can postpone until tomorrow...?” 

“Sure, love, that sounds fine.” 

There was something she noted about that remark that kind of made her heart sting for a moment. It was that passive tone her Grandma Julia caused her Grandpapa to make. She always was busy so she often canceled the plans her Grandpapa made and despite her insisting they reschedule he just agreed seeming to know it would never come to fruition... Chika personally didn't like it. “I mean, nothing should occur tonight if I can finish the project and I see no reason we wouldn't be able to do it tomorrow.” 

“Darling” he laughed sweetly, “It's fine. I will accept any day or moment we can spend time together, alright? Don't be fretful over little ol' me.” 

“Alright...” she whispered, “I'll see you tomorrow.” 

“Alright, love...actually, do you need any assistance on your project? I figure I at least know English...” 

Chika couldn't imagine being able to focus with her boyfriend helping her on a project for some reason. Certainly she could keep her mind on a task but all he'd have to do is look at her and she'd probably be properly distracted. “No, I'll be fine. Thank you for offering though.” 

“Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then.” 

Bidding him farewell, growing increasingly irritated to be in this situation, she wandered to the library and settled down to start up the long task at hand. Chika looked over the vast amount of translation handouts and figured she'd fair well with this. However, going deeper and deeper into the pile, she was finding all these word conundrums where the multiple meanings of the Japanese formation could fit into the English counterpart. Perplexing... 

The hours ticked by and before she knew it it was nine o'clock. The school generally stayed open pretty late to accommodate their multiple renown sport's teams. Right now she was entirely alone in the school though... 

Sleepily gazing at the last few pages, Chika jolted when her phone started to ring. Oh no, she didn't call her mama or papa...not that she was generally home at nine anyway but still. Looking at the device, alas, she found it was her Grandpapa Koji. Chika answered, continuing to type notes on her phone word processor. “Hello, grandpapa.” 

“Hey, princess” the fellow greeted, the sound of horns behind him, “Are you busy right now? I was going to narrow down a list of things you wanted for Christmas.” 

Grandpapa Mark had messaged her earlier for the same sentiment. She wasn't precisely sure, she was, for the most part, pretty contented. “I'll have to compile a list with some research, grandpapa. Can I get it to you tomorrow?” 

“That's fine” Koji assured, “Well, I'm sure I'm interrupting something so I'll wait to hear from you tomorrow.” 

“I'm just doing homework at school. I'm almost finished so perhaps I can get it to you tonight.” 

She frowned when there was a brief silence, wondering if he'd lost connection somehow. “You're where?” 

“At school.” 

Somehow she could imagine the scowl on his face. His tone always matched his scowl. “Chika, it's a little late for you to be in a school as big as yours all alone. It's not particularly...safe.” 

Chika blinked, “It's not? Well, I will be leaving shortly for home.” 

“I'm just leaving work. You stay there and I'll come get you.” 

“You don't have to go through that trouble, grandpapa...” 

Koji scoffed. “It's not trouble, sheesh. You and your...everybody. Stay put.” 

Not really readily able to argue with him, she agreed and after hanging up with him finished the project. Five hours of work and all she needed was to compare notes with Kaoru and Eiji to have made it easier. As much trouble as she had with this considering it was partially her native language and all the errors she'd seen on his paper she felt she would have been quite beneficial. That wasn't her business though. 

They didn't need her. 

Chika swallowed that as she stuck her things in her book bag, standing to at least go wait at the door for her grandpapa. Wandering into the hallway, turning the corner, she came to a halt when she found her old English sensei standing there. 

She bowed, seeing no need to directly address him, but he glared darkly. “Why are you on the premises so late?” 

“I was completing an assignment for class.” 

“So as I thought you _are_ a remedial case.” 

Chika didn't respond to that. As it were she just completed a project that her classmates had been given two weeks to do in five hours. She was no genius but failed to see how she was 'remedial'. “Well, if you'll excuse me--” 

“Do you know the shame you caused me?” he suddenly snapped, “Being humiliated in front of the principal in such a manner because of your insubordination?” 

“There was no 'insubordination'. I merely asked one of my classmates if the questions were incorrect before I troubled you with trivialities. You were the one that made the issue larger than it was.” 

Trying to go around him because it was inconsequential now, her eyes widened when she shoved her back. “You think you have the right to question my authority?” 

“Sensei, let me pass.” 

“You have no _right_ to question me!” 

Chika wasn't sure why he was getting mad but it was stupid. “You are no longer my teacher. Good night.” 

He slapped her clean across her face. “I will teach you the proper position of a student and will not allow for you to think you're able to question me!” 

She punched him in the face, square in the nose. Her grandpapas didn't agree on a lot of things but when the discussion came up of being attacked and threatened, they agreed no matter gender, size, shape, status, or age, if she were to be assaulted she was to defend herself. He'd pushed her and slapped her and she felt threatened. 

The teacher looked astounded, as if she'd done something beyond his realm of comprehension before his face became absolutely livid. “You little _bitch_!” 

Chika hissed when he pounced on her, shoving her hard against the stony floor. She winced, shutting her eyes tight when he backhanded her a couple of times with his knuckles clutched. Why was he doing this? What had she done that was so deserving of this sort of treatment? She reached up and punched him in the ear hard, coming with her other hand to sock him in the jaw. He howled and started to pull her hair, hitting her in the eye. “It's students like you that make me want to kill you all!”  
  


Kill? Was he going to kill her? Very alarmed now, her heart started to race rapidly as did her thoughts. She screamed internally for her papa and mama and Russell and Dirk and her family and Cam-nii and Kaoru-- 

Why couldn't he have just needed her? 

“Say cheese, motherf—ker.” 

Chika looked up, startled by the random voice. Like some sort of dark phantom her Grandpapa Koji stood in the shadowy hallway holding his phone like he'd taken a picture. “Because that's the last photo you'll _ever_ take.” 

She trembled as the teacher quickly launched to his feet, nervous but still defiant, “She attacked _me_.” 

“Oh, I doubt that tremendously” her grandpa nodded before his already dark eyes became shadier, “My granddaughter tried to leave and you thought you'd actually put your hands on her? She attacked you alright. She showed you far more mercy than you realize because I'm about to show you someone attacking you.” 

The man bellowed as her grandfather advanced on him with the stealth of an assassin and then proceeded to beat him almost brutally, punching him in the face and stomach until he was swollen, bloody, and blue. With a snarl, the man huddling into a ball and crying for mercy, he glared as he finally dialed a number into his cell. “Hello, my granddaughter was assaulted at her school by a teacher...yes. We'll stay put.” 

Koji put the phone in his coat pocket before coming to her, seething. “I was walking past the window and saw what happened, princess. I would have gotten here in lightspeed but I was in disbelief of what I was seeing...” 

Chika frowned, the gesture hurting her broken lip as she reached into her bag and retrieved a handkerchief. Blood was all over his hands and she didn't want to see him get in trouble. “It's alright, grandpapa.” 

“It's not alright! That-that effin' bastard son of a bitch!” he snapped, staring at her face rather intensely as she wiped the blood away for him. 

She was just one gigantic collection of bothersome in human form lately. After the police came, bewildered the teacher looked as if he'd been beaten up by a gang, her grandfather insisting that he was being 'belligerent so he took him down a peg', they took her to the hospital. Naturally her parents were called and...ugh. Today...today was not a good day. 

...Why didn't he want to be her friend anymore? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton's green eyes fluttered open drearily as a sound echoed from somewhere beside him. Dazed, almost in a hallucinatory state, the only light in his room currently being the light coming from Magikarp's bowl, he blinked away his grogginess. After a moment he realized it was his phone ringing. Picking it up and pressing it to his ear, figuring it was Ivan considering the time difference and it being three am, he murmured softly: “Hello...?” 

“Dirk...you're asleep?” 

Chika. He breathed in faintly, shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts. “Yes, I'm a little zonked from all the activities of the day...up playing Bion, darling?” 

“I'm outside.” 

What? “Outside where...?” 

“The pub.” 

Dirk sat up, startled. “...Chika, it's three in the morning. What are you doing out right now? It's not safe to be gallivanting.” 

“I know. I'll leave.” 

Tugging on a shirt as he made his way to the steps, he grumbled, “No, I'm on my way to the door. Chika, please consider your safety. What would I do if something--” 

He'd opened the door, starting to drop the phone to speak to her in person but was instantly met with her battered face. He was breathless. 

She simply sighed, putting her phone in the pocket of her sweatpants. “Hi.” 

“W-what in the bloody hell _happened_?!” he demanded louder than he expected, reaching out to grasp her cheeks. 

Chika shook her head, touching his hand, “I was leaving school and my grandpapa was going to pick me up. I had a run in with my old English sensei and he antagonized me. I attempted to leave then he pushed me back before he slapped me and I grew defensive and punched him. Then he proceeded to hit me over and over until my grandpapa came and ceased the situation.” 

He stared at her, speechless, as she continued. “I went to the hospital for some hours and the last few my mother and father have been coddling me. They finally fell into a deep slumber...but I can't sleep so I wished to see you.” 

Dirk wasn't sure what he was feeling at present. He was generally a calm and easygoing chap, he thought. But what he was feeling was so beyond those extremes his skin was boiling. Some son of a bitch beat up his girlfriend. 

Pulling her into his arms silently, he stroked her hair, his aggravation increasing when he felt sores in her scalp. “I...I don't...I don't even know what to say.” 

“I would say I'm sorry to trouble you but you don't like that.”  
  


“You're damn right I don't” he muttered, hugging her tightly. What if...what if her grandfather hadn't come? What if she simply walked home? What then? 

Trembling with rage, he kissed her forehead and grabbed the sandals he still had sitting by the door. “Let me get you home.” 

“Mama and papa aren't making me go to school tomorrow. I can linger a bit longer” she murmured. 

Dirk sighed, rubbing his pulsing brow as he grabbed a miscellaneous coat from the rack, “Chika, I can only imagine what your parents will think if they happen to come check on you to find you gone in this condition. They'll probably go raving mad.” 

“...You're right” she whispered, “I...I haven't been thinking much lately.” 

“Hush” he soothed, pulling her into his side as he locked the door behind them. “I just...I just can't believe someone would do this to you. It's-it's unthinkable.” 

Chika didn't say anything and he just started to feel more and more upset. He should have...insisted or something. So they canceled the date, he could still hang out with her. He understood the sentiment, she wanted to focus on her homework but... _but_. 

Dirk stared when Chika showed him how she got out of her room, shimmying off her terrace onto the roof and sliding down some attached pipe. She...certainly did want to see him, it seemed. He made the climb back up with her, probably a lot more difficult than coming down, and, having a slight heart attack, entered her bedroom... 

He somehow was able to smile, finding the room was plain for the most part with just little hints of her like a large Scuttle stuffed animal on her shelf with other cartoon characters from the anime she showed him or the images of Russell on her desk. Seemed she didn't have a traditional bed, frameless and close to the ground with an intricate headboard. 

Chika sat down on the bed, seeming rather tired herself. He cautiously sat before her, wanting to be able to hide if need be. Her parents had probably been appalled that someone attacked their little girl...then to find some strange man in her bedroom? Yea, it wouldn't be pleasant. Alas, that was neither here nor there. Grasping her hands, he gazed at her softly. “You can sleep, darling. No one will hurt you.” 

“He was so angry with me” she said faintly, “I make people angry with me somehow and I have to figure out why.” 

Dirk exhaled sharply, “Chika, your _teacher_ decided to harm you because of his own inadequacies and thinking that you were the problem. Maybe he was upset you spoke back to him or showed his errors but there is nothing in this universe that would justify him laying his hands on you. _Nothing_ .” 

“...And Kaoru?” 

“Kaoru?” 

Chika dropped her head, seeming absolutely anguished. “In classes where we were together, he'll usually only group with people he knows and that used to be myself, Eiji, and Leonel. Today the teacher said that a group had only two people and...and I knew it was them. When asked if I could join their group to aid me in the project, he told her they had already completed the work and wouldn't be beneficial to them. They didn't need me...Eiji, he tried to help but I was upset and rejected his offer by handing his paperwork back. Both of them aren't very good with English and I actually fixed errors in the work he tried to give. Surely...surely I could have been beneficial but...” 

Dirk was quiet as she sniffled, “They don't _need_ me.” 

“...I don't know, darling” he offered after some moments, “Surely he could have aided you, especially after a teacher requested it. You've told me that your father and his are good chums?” 

“Yes, Uncle Carl...” 

“Well, I hope when he hears what happens he reflects on what has occurred. You...you didn't have to be in this situation. It's not your fault or even his but...things could have gone in another direction.” 

Chika nodded in agreement before yawning, pressing the back of her hand to her wounded lips. He gritted his teeth before stroking her fringe from her eyes, removing the pins. “Sleep, love. Everything will look better in the morning.” 

“Alright...” she murmured, staring at him. “Will you stay?” 

Despite being concerned with being caught, he nodded, knowing he certainly wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She crawled under her covers and he climbed in beside her, careful to appear as flat as possible and submerging himself fully. He set his phone for a few hours later so he could make something of an escape. It'd be questionable if too many people saw him...he wouldn't care but he wasn't trying to make anything difficult for her. 

“Dirk...?” 

“Yes, darling?” 

“You are always comforting and patient with me. I always fear upsetting you...but thank you for being there when I need you.” 

He gaped as she apparently dozed off, curled into his shoulder. Dropping his head against the mattress, he clenched his eyes shut. Not quite. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Dirk Middleton, you have been snappy and testy all day and I'm losing my patience!” 

Georgia glared irritably at her flatmate, the fellow slumped on the couch and giving her an equally irritated look. She'd asked him to do the chores he'd normally do anyway and was met with responses like 'leave me the hell alone' or 'stop treating me like a damned child'. Normally, if she even had to remind him to begin with, he'd assure he'd get to them soon. Whatever his problem was now, she was at her wit's end. 

Ash scowled, sitting on the recliner watching the telly, having completed his tasks some time ago. “Why are you being such an ass?” 

Dirk didn't respond, gazing emptily at his phone. His eyes briefly raised when the door opened. Was he expecting someone? Georgia glowered back, about to inform Chika she best speak to her boyo before she boxed his ears. She froze. 

“C-Cameron!” she blurted. 

Cam looked groggy as he entered the pub, the first time she'd really seen him here in _months_. He avoided her like the plague after the birthday fiasco and if Cam was good at anything it was avoiding people. That he walked in now just seemed like a mistake on his part. He nodded some at her... “Hello.” 

Ash cocked a brow, “Off work already, chum?” 

“I just had to do some minor work in the greenhouse. Nothing major at the moment” he remarked simply. 

Georgia kneaded her hands, needing to say something before he put that space between them again. “Ca--” 

“Anyway, back to you: why are you being such an ass?” Ash demanded again, turning his attention to Dirk once more. 

Despite that becoming almost tertiary to speaking to Cameron to her, Dirk finally muttered when the door started to rattle open again: “You'll see.” 

Hideyoshi Chika entered, wearing sunglasses and a beret...had that been all, she'd have thought nothing of it but the blood drained from her face when the girl removed them and revealed her bruised face. 

“What in the _bloody hell happened_?!” Cam bellowed, walking over to Chika in quick steps. 

“It's alright, Cam-nii. My teacher attacked me last night...the bruises should be going down soon though, my great-grandpapa gave me some sort of serum that will work in a few hours” she explained calmly. 

Ash gawked, “Your _teacher_ attacked you?!” 

She nodded. Cam was absolutely indignant, almost spitting fire. “Wh-where is the f—king bastard? Did they put him in jail or-or the stocks or-or anything?” 

“...You have stocks in your village still?” 

“They should have them here too, then maybe teachers wouldn't beat their students!” Ash proclaimed, “Or the rat room at least, that'd teach him!” 

Chika almost became transparent suddenly. “R-rat room?” 

“Stop” Dirk finally spoke, his voice somewhat flat as he stood, “...Chika is petrified of mice, you don't need to describe the details of our rather horrific penal system back home.” 

Georgia sobbed, hugging her, “You poor dear! You must've been so frightened!” 

“A little” Chika admitted, “My grandpapa came and stopped him though. He is in jail...we don't have stocks or...a rat room.” 

Cam pursed his lips tight, clearly still incensed. “Is that enough? He harms you and he gets to sit in a cushy prison.” 

“Well, grandpapa did break a number of bones in his face...” 

“Oh.” 

Upset, Georgia grasped her hands, “I know you've probably come to see Dirk, darling, but if there was ever a good day to be pampered it's after something like this.” 

Dirk nodded, giving her a smile, “Yes...you go out and have a girl's day and get coddled. I'll be here when you get back.” 

Chika frowned as she gazed at him before opening her mouth to say something. Alas, Cheryl appeared from upstairs. “Did I hear girl's day?” 

When the blonde woman got closer though, her brow creased. “Blow me, what happened to your _face_?” 

“Really, Cheryl” Ash scolded, “Chika was assaulted by a teacher yesterday evening.” 

She scoffed, “How wretched. That's why school is daft anyway.” 

“I would say it's not just teachers in the world that go around physically beating people up, Cheryl” Dirk said sarcastically. 

Georgia nodded in agreement, giving the girl a look, “We're going to take Chika for some tender loving care. If you want to go, go find a new attitude.” 

“And a new outfit” Cheryl said simply, skipping off upstairs. 

Sighing, Georgia nodded slowly, “I-I best go change as well. We'll be back shortly, dear.” 

Glancing at Cam, whom she knew after this was in no place to speak calmly, Georgia's shoulders slumped. So be it. 

Cam kissed Chika's forehead, his eyes dull and annoyed, “...Please be careful in this awful world, love. I need a drink.” 

Chika gazed after him as he slumped into the kitchen. Dirk groaned some and walked over to her, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes...you didn't say 'good bye' this morning” she murmured. 

Hugging her to him, he pressed his lips faintly to her battered cheek, “You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you. I was going to give you a bell when I thought you were awake but you text me first...” 

Chika sighed softly, pressing her face into his shoulder. “Papa barely wanted to let me leave this morning and I'm certain my grandfather has had me followed. I've sent a request he recall his bodyguards as I realized this was one insular event and nothing to get too worked up over.” 

“I suppose...” Dirk said reluctantly. “...I should have been there. I...it didn't have to happen.” 

His girlfriend simply shook her head, “That's not logical. There was no circumstantial reason you would have been present. While you asked if you could help me on the project, there was no reason to think it may not have just occurred differently. Don't be guilty.” 

He grimaced and nodded some. Georgia and Cheryl came down the steps, ushering her off. She gave him a sweet kiss before she left, promising that she'd pick up food for them and they could watch a movie or something. His heart hurt. 

Cam came out with a glass of brandy...for him and himself. Dirk thanked him for the gesture, sipping it miserably. “Is she my everything right now?” 

“Probably” Cam murmured, “It never starts that way, does it?” 

No, he supposed not. Thinking of how he'd almost thrown her out of his life twice was enough to make him retch now. He imagined a human reaction was to be outraged over someone being harmed over something like this. Alas, he felt useless. He'd been useless. He could do nothing and nothing would reverse what happened. What a feeling that was...he thought he'd felt useless before. 

...Damn. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Merry Christmas, darling.”_

“ _Merry Christmas, Dirk.”_

_Chika had told him as much, that she'd be quite busy during her break and it was true. He'd only seen her a handful of times. She called early Christmas morning though and requested they meet in Russell's dog park. Figuring out where that was was a task but he managed. She was extra adorable today, wearing her lavender pea coat and black boots. As her legs were bare she must've been wearing a dress or shorts or something..._

_Dirk chuckled as Russell came to him, giving him a 'hug' as usual. “And a Merry Christmas to you as well, Lord Rover.”_

_He wuffled and Dirk reached into the bag he brought, pulling out a gigantic bone. When he saw it, he knew it was made for Lord Rover. The dog gratefully took the offering, sitting on the grass to gnaw on it.“Hope you enjoy it, my friend.”_

_Chika handed him a bag of presents as she sat beside Russell. He was glad he assumed that's what was happening because he almost walked out without hers. All the time he'd had to himself helped him pick things out but he was worried about one present in particular..._

_Dirk smiled as he unwrapped a box to find a pair of brown leather gloves after sitting beside her. Chika was always staring at his hands and remarking that they seemed cold. “Thank you, darling.”_

_Chika blinked at the stuffed toucan he got her, noting when he stayed in her room she didn't have one, before hugging it silently. He grinned, “You like it?”_

“ _Yes...Dirk?”_

“ _Hmm?”_

“ _Have you heard of Burberry Bear?”_

_He nodded and she pouted a bit, too cute. “If...if you visit England, you think you can get me a Burberry bear?”_

“ _But of course!” he gushed._

“ _I like my toucan though. I'll name him Bert.”_

_Dirk laughed, opening up his next present. He frowned. Chika had given him a tablet already so what was this thing... “That's a Nintendo so you can play Pokemon.”_

“ _Ah, you'll have to show me then. Ah! Wait, will I finally see my beloved Magikarp?”_

_Chika snickered. “Yes.”_

_Unwrapping her second to last present, she seemed surprised. “...You found the limited edition Elder Scrolls.”_

“ _Yes, it was quite the hunt, I tell you. One lad practically chewed my head off about how no one does physical media anymore or something before some nicer bloke overheard and told me there was some secret underground old school video game lair. Then I went and it was definitely a lair, I tell you, and asked if he had the game you told me you wanted that was impossible to find. Something about the sky and he was like, 'impossible'. Then some other guy overheard me and went on about how he owned several of the titles and wanted to know why I wanted it and I told him my girlfriend is a video game aficionado and some trade later, voila.”_

“ _Wow” Chika murmured, “That sounds intense.”_

_Dirk blushed as she kissed him almost...lovingly. “Thank you, Dirk.”_

“ _Of course, darling. Uh, there's...there's one other present and I...I don't want you to think I'm getting ahead of myself. It really just matches your earrings.”_

_She tilted her head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. Chika took it from him, opening the latch before taking out the ring, composed of silver scattered flowers with a hint of purple in the metal. Putting it on her finger, she frowned. “It's very pretty...I don't know how often I'd wear it though. Rings often slip off my hand or hit against things.”_

“ _Understandable” Dirk agreed. They had a family ring that Ivan wore almost religiously. The thing just kind of got in his way and when he almost lost it once he figured it'd be safer in his keepsake box._

“ _...I wish I could take you with me to our Christmas party but I doubt it'd go over well as I haven't introduced you to my parents prior” she sighed, “Perhaps one day.”_

_He smiled again, rising to his feet and pulling her with him, “One day.”_

_While he couldn't walk her and Lord Rover home, she walked him home and handed him her presents for the others. “I hope you all have a nice celebration as well. I'll be over tomorrow and perhaps we'll be able to have some time in solitude.”_

“ _Sexy time in solitude?” he grinned lazily._

“ _Perhaps” she drawled before kissing him again, “I'll see you later.”_

“ _Alright. Be safe, love.”_

_He watched after her, her form becoming a speck up the road before sighing heavily, scratching the back of his head. As it was when he saw it, it had the English placard beside it reading 'promise ring'. He'd left it behind at least three or four times before he finally gave in because he thought about it so much. A promise ring...but he couldn't ask for a promise, now could he?_

_...She told him she hadn't heard from Kaoru after the incident, that while his sentiment gave Kaoru credit it proved incorrect. Chika seemed embittered towards him and somewhere inside Dirk didn't want that and he wasn't sure why._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cam Daugherty grumbled as he wandered around. Frieda kept 'meowing' at him because she couldn't find her stuffed animal. She was almost like what he imagined a child would be like if he had one... 

It was almost New Years Eve. Chika had invited them to some spiritual event where they blessed the new year and it sounded splendid. Couldn't say it would hurt any, the last year hadn't ended on a great note. 

He became accustomed to loneliness. It was hard to call himself just an orphan. He might have told the others some sort of buggered story about his parents dying but he'd known he was abandoned. He remembered a couple with no money and no education and no actual worth as human beings if they left their child in the woods as if they were a part of some sordid fairy tale. 

Howard found him, a strange but nice man. His own religious upbringing in the village had made him isolate himself into living an unmarried life with no children because he wasn't always interested in the ladies available. Or at least that's how he explained it to Cam. A little older now he knew what the fellow was saying...should've left. He could've found happiness. Instead he raised Cam to adulthood and he was grateful for that. 

He'd known Dirk, Ash, and Georgia his entire life. Whereas all the other children spoke down on his origin, conditioned by their parent's similar sentiments, they all treated him like a human being. But that was three people out of an entire village of naysayers and those that looked at him with a crooked eye. He just kept to himself, sneaking into the bar with the righteous drunks where they taught him to play billiards and snooker. Or he'd keep a garden because Howard loved greenery. No, no need for all that. 

Georgia was always so gorgeous. He'd watch her ride the horse her father gave her, those lovely curls flowing behind her. In his heart though he knew that Grady wished her to marry and end up with Ash, a lad with a similar upbringing and a family. Ash was a very good friend of his. He couldn't count the innumerable times Ash invited him to his home for dinner and to spend time somewhere else when Howard's presence became a bit too much for him. But an ugly side of him hated that because Ash had a mother, a deceased but well respected father, and a sister with years of experience with the same trade as Grady made him the more acceptable one. Cam was nothing in comparison. 

God, he'd never forget when she asked him to come on a walk with her. They always went on walks but with the others usually. That time she wanted to venture alone and he'd agreed, confused. When they were far out away from their establishment, she informed him that Francine liked him. Francine, a girl of some affluence in the village, was of no interest to him. She'd simply come to dismiss his lack of heritage as well. And even in the chance she didn't, her father certainly would. He had only shrugged, saying it didn't matter to him. He had a girl he fancied anyway. 

Georgia bristled, demanding who that girl was. He couldn't tell her then it was her so he just turned the question back. Georgia, pointedly like most of the women he seemed to have in his life at present, told him that naturally it was him. Somehow he hadn't believed her and in his eighteen-year-old state demanded the sixteen-year-old prove it. She kissed him. 

...It wasn't like it was just total jealousy now. Georgia was just that sort of person who would run off to someone in need. That was what he loved about her, after all, and he hadn't been angry at all that she went to aid an animal. That sort of sympathy she had in her heart...he adored that. 

It was something she had in common with Ash. 

Her and Ash worked together, they knew how to ranch and care for animals he couldn't even fathom. Again, Ash was the logical choice and his deepest most hideous fear was one day she'd realize that. She'd realize she'd chosen to be with the rootless silent florist whom people hated for not being one of their own. They accepted him because he was practically Howard's child but they would never actually see him as worthy of it. 

He wouldn't know what to do when she figured that out. 

Cam jumped, shocked, when there was a hard bump at the door. Looking back, he heard the jangle of keys for at least...three minutes before deciding he'd just answer. Sounded like whoever was struggling. 

On the other side, what he found was almost whimsical. Chika was wearing a simple black tank top and jeans with heels, a jacket under her arm and an unconscious Georgia on her back. “'Dis...dis is _all your fault_ , onii-san!” 

He gawked, quickly pulling her in and taking Georgia into his arms. “Oh my God, is she alright?!” 

“Ge-Gor-Georgia's tinier than me by like...like inches or something” Chika drawled, “And like, she took a shot of something crazy and tol'z me tuh...tuh take shots of the crazy with her and then she kept takin' shots of crazy after I tol' her the crazy was nasty and boom! She-she'z like, 'woah, I need tuh...tuh sleep because I'mz sleepy' and I waz...waz tellin' Cheryl we...we need tuh' go but she was goin' snoggin' with some dude, she'z said...” 

Cam's brow furrowed at his very intoxicated 'little sister' as he set Georgia on the couch. Checking her breathing, he was relieved to find it normal. Yes, calm down, heart. “I see...what provoked you ladies to go drinking again?” 

She pointed a very accusatory finger at him, her red eyes narrowing sharply, “Like I said: it's all your fault, 'nii-san! Georgia-Georgia wanz to-to love you and you're-you're being a j-j-jerk!” 

“That's not true...” he insisted, exasperated. Why did she always turn to alcohol if they had issues? This wasn't the first time and it wasn't even only the second time in Japan. 

Chika softened, looking at him with this rather endearingly sad look. “Nii-san shoul' be...be happy. Georgia...Georgia likes him...” 

Before he could respond to that, the door opened and Dirk appeared, holding some bags of groceries. Cam's eyes widened as _Chika_ squealed, rushing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Dirk looked flabbergasted as she started kissing his face. “Dirk-k-k, I'm zo glad you're home. I want youse and your sexy body naked-d-d.” 

Dirk stared down at her as she kissed his neck passionately before looking to Cam, deadpanned. “Why is my girlfriend drunk? Or, rather, _wasted_?” 

Cam grimaced, scratching the back of his head. “I think Georgia's depressed and to recuperate took Cheryl and Chika on some binge drinking affair to drown her woes. Cheryl didn't make it back, the liquor put Georgia to sleep, and Chika carried her home in this state...” 

Groaning, Dirk smiled a bit as Chika started to strip off his coat. “ _Darling,_ let me set the groceries down, okay?” 

“Then you'll be naked?” 

“Mm, probably not but we'll discuss it.” 

Cam stared drolly at them as Chika followed Dirk into the kitchen, shaking his head when not long after Dirk said in an aghast tone: “Chika, we're in the _kitchen_!” 

Georgia suddenly sighed, opening her eyes and looking up at him, dazed. “Cam...?” 

He stroked her hair from her face, leaning over and kissing her. She seemed confused. “Wha'z going on? Am I asleep...?” 

Smirking, he pulled her to sit up, giving her another kiss. “We're going to hide in my room and I'm going to cuddle you a bit. Is that alright?” 

Georgia sighed airily, hugging his shoulders, “Sure, love, since I'm nah sure thiz is happ'nin...” 

Cam snickered, picking her up, “Sure, sure. We'll speak when you're coherent.” 

She whispered 'I love you' and he bit his lip, glancing backwards at the front door. Ash told him once he intended to ask Georgia to marry him when he finally inherited the farm from his mum at 25. It wasn't his business to inform her of this but he...he didn't want that. At the same time he didn't want Ash to be hurt either. What would Georgia want...? 

Yea, he needed all the prayer he could get whether it worked or not. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk yawned, waking when he heard a long groan next to him. He couldn't help smirk as his girlfriend covered her eyes from the somehow bright winter sunlight streaming through his window, hissing. Yes, he fathomed she was going to have that teaching moment hangover today. 

She was pretty outgoing last night, trying to rip his clothes off and have her way with him. Of course he couldn't have that with her being insanely intoxicated so he wrestled with her a bit until she finally tuckered out. It was pretty difficult, honestly, she was kissing and touching him very convincingly... 

Figured that wasn't anything to be resolved today, he thought with a smile as she began to whine, clenching her head and turning on her side. “What-what's happening? Why-why is my head exploding?” 

Dirk snickered, saying as quiet as possible knowing even a reasonably toned voice was susceptible to split her skull open, “You're hungover from your insane night of drinking, love.” 

“Dirk” she almost sobbed, “Make it stop-p-p.” 

With a sigh, he leaned over and grabbed a bottle off the nightstand. Cracking the cap on the container, he replied, “Hangovers are apparently caused by dehydration so hydrating you should take some of the effects away. I went out after you fell asleep and got this for you. The pharmacist told me it's usually for children but does the trick.” 

Chika sat up miserably, taking a sip and grimacing. “I haven't had this since I was five...” 

“I've got water for you too.” 

“This will do for now, thank you...” she mumbled. 

She looked nauseous as she finished the bottle, slamming down face first into her pillow. “...Can I just lie here for the day?” 

Dirk rubbed her back, nodding, “If that's what you'd like, darling. I do have to work for a bit though.” 

Standing, figuring he'd shower and shave before his shift, he turned on the tap of his sink somewhat so it'd be a slight trickle. He wasn't sure what would aggravate her... she was staring at him absently, droning. “...Did we at least have sex?” 

He couldn't help laugh, smearing shaving cream on his face, “No, love. Make no mistake, you made it quite clear that was your intention but I was not going to do that with you so impaired.” 

“So I was just a drunken floozy with you last night...” 

Dirk razed a brow, reaching for his razor, “'Floozy' is a bit of a strong word, my dear. You just were just a lot more...talkative about what precisely you wanted which was specifically me naked.” 

“Mm...” 

Turning on the shower to nab some warm water, he glanced back into the bedroom. From the sound of her breathing it seemed she'd fallen back to sleep. He'd wake her to get her another drink of something before he headed to work, he mused, and maybe make some broth. 

After he finished bathing, wandering out with his towel around his hips to search for clothing, Dirk was startled to find she was awake. Chika was gazing at him sleepily, still on her stomach. “...Do you think you'd want to stay in the pub forever, Dirk?” 

“Eh?” he frowned, confused. In the...? “...Well, I suppose not. Honestly I miss having land quite a bit. It's convenient here but I'm sure even you have a backyard at your home.” 

Her red eyes shut as she gave him a partial nod, groaning with the movement. “I used to sleep over at Kaoru's house all the time.” 

“I remember you mentioning that.” 

“It's more difficult at Eiji and Leonel's house. I liked them, Leonel had a really nice loft room, but it wasn't quite as comfortable...” she mumbled, “But I've been sleeping with you for quite some time now and it's nice...” 

Dirk's eyes closed some, absently reaching up to dry his hair. “I've...liked it as well. I can't say I've shared a bed with someone like I have with you but I...” 

He what exactly...? She watched him wearily, murmuring, “...I'm not drunk anymore but I still kind of want to have sex.” 

Laughing again, he cleared his throat when he composed himself, pulling up his trousers. “Sex is the last thing on my mind when I'm hungover, love, so you're doing a lot better than I would.” 

“True, it's third of my priorities to not throwing up and telling my brain not to cry...” 

“Poor darling” he cooed, buttoning up his shirt, “Next time Georgia gets another _brill_ idea about matching drinks, you should probably tell her 'no'.” 

Chika moaned, hugging her head again, “It was entertaining...at the time.” 

Dirk smiled, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing the back of her head very gingerly. “As are most ideas. Here, I'll make some tea to settle your stomach and a little broth.” 

She seemed prepared to protest before getting hit by another wave of nausea that had her curling up. Poor thing. Going downstairs to prepare her feel better meal, he raised a brow when Cheryl just happened to enter at the same second. She seemed appalled. “Why are you awake al-bloody-ready?!” 

“It's 10 am and I need to be at work soon? Were you out all night?” 

“N-none of your business!” she hissed, running for the steps. 

Dirk simply shook his head, entering the kitchen. Really, what did he care what she did...? Ash might have a fit but that was her brother. He was just a common bystander. 

Using some chicken stock, he got a smooth broth going and made up a nice herbal brew for her. He smirked when Cam came down, seeming weary. “How's our girl?” 

Cam groaned loudly, “Smashed. She woke up sobbing.” 

“Chika's in very slightly better spirits” Dirk sighed, setting the soup on a tray with a cup. 

'Onii-san' gave him a look. “And I take it you did not succumb to her requests?” 

“I'm not an ass, chum” Dirk assured, starting towards the steps, “I made enough for Georgia. I'm leaving after I take this to Chika and I assume she'll want to sleep for a spell. Keep an eye open for her, please.” 

“Of course.” 

Walking back up the steps, he exhaled softly, finding she'd turned on her back, leaning against the pillows he had against the headboard, the sun hitting her prettily. Her eyes opened, gazing at him weakly. “You need curtains.” 

“It's beautiful.” 

“It's annoying, especially at this moment” she grumbled. 

He chuckled, coming over with the tray and giving her a peck on the lips. “I'll close the blinds more for you. I have the remainder of those children's drinks next to the bed with some bottles of water so you'll stay hydrated.” 

“You're nice to me...” 

“If nothing else I'll take care of my party girl girlfriend once the do is over” he teased, stroking her hair from her face. “But I need to get going. Relax, alright?” 

“Alright...Dirk?” 

He rose to close the blinds, glancing back as she sipped the tea. “Your home with a bit of land...is it here or in England?” 

Eyes widening, Dirk gaped for a moment before shrugging awkwardly. “...Can't honestly say yet, darling. Time will tell, right?” 

“Yes...have a good day at work. I'll probably be right here when you return...” 

“Alright. Sleep well, Chika.” 

...What was she really asking though? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Georgia Ainsworth smiled some as she stood in the kitchen, stirring dough for the pie she was making. Chika and Dirk were in the living room, playing on that computer of his. They were still an odd couple, really, but they were also quite cute too. Chika used to more perch on Dirk as if she were confused on how to sit but as of late she seemed a lot more comfortable, currently curled into his side, her legs stretched across his lap. 

Funny to think this was the same girl they'd wanted to do away with because she was just so odd and emotionless. Or just so it seemed as she currently was fighting a losing battle against giggles, coughing to mask them. Dirk stared deadpanned at the screen for a few moments before he'd also crack up, saying in a broken voice, “T-this is _not_ funny, Chika, damn it. I-I want my old character back.” 

“Now Dirk...” Chika started, clearly about to laugh but clearing her throat instead, “There used to many people that fought to have a transgender character availability in video games.” 

“As they should...except I don't think they were protesting for gluing a man and woman together then giving them an additional _third_ lizard head with three different arms growing out of their spine.” 

Chika shivered, shaking her head, “J-just reload. I'm sure it's _just_ a glitch.” 

Dirk gave her a dry look before pressing some buttons...whatever occurred did Chika in because she covered her face as she always did when she succumbed to laughter, Dirk looking appalled and amused as well. “What the _hell_?! It made it worse, they're effin' _purple_!” 

“A-alright” Chika rasped, composing herself, “L-let's just delete this character and continue using your old one. I will send a report to the admins tonight about their character creator.” 

Dirk snorted, typing, “Yea _right_ , like I'd delete this mischief. I'm going to run around and give everyone a fright for sure. Or at least a giggle.” 

“Oh God, no.” 

“His, her, lizard...its name is Fugly the Dragon.” 

Chika pursed her lips at him, almost a playful expression. “There's no dragon in that mash up.” 

“We don't know what the hell's in that mash up, love.” 

She snickered, resting her head against his shoulder as they discussed what class it could possibly be and all the things that were outside an outsider like Georgia's knowledge. They were just...precious and she was always so delighted to see them both happily together. 

...But. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _It's heavier than I presumed...”_

_Dirk flushed as Chika put the finishing touches on the kimono she'd bought him. “New Years is a rare time for men to wear them” she'd explained. He wanted to pout that she wasn't wearing one but she'd already explained the women had dressed in them for the fireworks so now it was the mens' turn. Cam and Ash had already been outfitted as well..._

“ _There...” she murmured before giving him that light little smile, “I suppose it's suitable on you.”_

“ _Suppose? Am I too white for this?”_

_She pinched his arm, scoffing, “No one said anything about race. You can wear whatever you like.”_

“ _Can I wear my trilby with it?”_

“ _Absolutely not.”_

_Smirking, Dirk crossed his arms at the sleeve as they went down the steps to join the others. Georgia was giddily taking pictures, squeeing upon seeing him and demanding he join the other two for a group shot. After, Chika set it up so they could all get one together. Pictures to detail all these memories...it wasn't a luxury of home to have pictures. He was glad for that, glancing at the preview as Georgia checked through them to make sure they were adequate. Chika grabbed his hand and led them out, declaring they'd have to get to the shrine before it got anymore crowded._

_What had she been asking him that day? He gazed at her as they walked up the street, having traded him to be arm in arm with Georgia, the two chattering about something. Was she asking what he thought or was he just presuming? How...how could he presume anything?_

“ _This is a Shinto shrine, I presume?” Cam questioned, beside Ash as they came closer to the apparent site._

“ _Yes. But my family don't particularly identify as anything and the prayer is very individualistic so I suppose it's not too big a deal” Chika explained._

_They nodded some, standing in a fairly decent line for about half an hour. Cheryl got bored and wandered off eventually, of course. He figured she would want to return to England one day..._

_He'd asked Cam and Ash. While Ash was always going bonkers over the new robots or fireworks or whatever he discovered, he'd said in a fairly incredulous tone that of course he was going to return to England. He could never consider this home. Cam had gone quiet before remarking rather simply that he'd never had a place he considered home anyway. It was whatever struck...him. “Him”, she said she rather missed having instant access to nature and free range horseback riding._

_What did he want...?_

_They came to the front of the shrine and Chika bowed her head, pressing her hands together as she closed her eyes. He did the same and knew he had to make a plea for something..._

_He...he wanted to be with her. Here...there...wherever._

_Glancing at her as he finished his fairly simple wish, he wondered what she asked for. He felt nauseous thinking it might have regarded Kaoru._

_Once all was said and done, she led them to receive 'o-mikuji', apparently some sort of fortune for the upcoming year. In some sort of...phenomenon, perhaps, it appeared that all the Brits got the exact same o-mikuji. They asked Chika what hers was before she translated theirs as it seemed they were going to get something entirely drab. She told them it was 'dai-kichi', or, a great fortune of gakumon. Chika smiled some and told them gakumon was studies. She'd told him she wished to attend university so he was instantly thrilled for such a point on fortune for her._

_Handing his to her, he was hopeful it was something good. Chika stared at it for a long few moments and he thought it must have been something unlucky because, well, just their luck, right? Cam questioned her gently on it and she finally told them, quiet, 'Han-kichi', or, half-blessing._

“ _Tenkyo.”_

“ _Tenkyo?” they'd questioned._

“ _Moving...or changing residence.”_

_Dirk's eyes widened. Ash seemed delighted, seeming to denote what this probably meant, Georgia wondering the same. Cam didn't say anything and neither did his imoto. She just quietly stuck her fortune in her bag and took his hand wordlessly. It...it didn't have to necessarily mean **that** though! Perhaps he'd find another home and live there with his bit of land. And who knows? Maybe...maybe it was just a lot of worrying over nothing. _

_When they got to the pub, Chika and Georgia started at the soba. He'd gone to change and was relieved to hear her soft giggles with a lot of...hammering. Catching a glance, he found the two...beating rice? His boss had mentioned mochi or something but...very odd. He smiled, happy she didn't seem as distraught._

_He...he didn't want to leave. He especially didn't want to leave her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He'd actually looked at her today and she didn't know why. 

In English class, while they were going over pronouns or something so simple she wanted to fall asleep again but actually respected this teacher enough not to do, she'd just happened to glance in Shomura Kaoru's direction. He'd been looking backward at her...most of the row was missing behind him, going to some intramural sport tournament for the day. It was still slightly awkward though. Squirming a bit, she tried to keep her attention on the board but fact of the matter was Kaoru had been pointedly avoiding all facial contact with her for a year now so what had changed? 

Chika pondered long enough to come to the conclusion she would attempt to speak to him again. They were applying for the same school, she'd heard from her mother. All of them were, including Eiji and Leonel. Georgia advised her the best way to strike up a conversation was to have something to 'break the ice' with. That should suffice. 

Alas, as always, as soon as she approached he sped away. Oh. It was a fluke. 

All she could do was sigh, sick of bursting into useless emotions over something that clearly wasn't going to be resolved. Her phone suddenly chimed, announcing a text message. Opening it, she sincerely had to fight a grin when Dirk sent a message saying: “you effing suck”...with a picture of the in-game Magikarp on the console she got him. He really was sort of adorable. 

...All of them got the 'changing address' o-mikuji though? It would be one thing if they just happened to get a stack stuck together or something but they reached in at different points and managed to pull of the exact same thing? The probability was so low it was nearly impossible, considering how many other options there were. She wasn't superstitious, there was no logic behind it, but that sort of thing was too bizarre to ignore. 

...But surely he wouldn't leave. He...he said he liked it here. The others, they were getting homesick. On a girl's day out to the salon for pedicures, Georgia had expressed as much, saying she missed her father and other companions back in England. Cheryl, in one of her more compassionate moments, said she missed her mother deeply and though she adored shopping and partying here, nothing replaced a mum's love. 

Chika put herself in their places where she was thousands and thousands of miles from her mama and papa and Shinji. Away from her grandpapas and Russell and family too? She wasn't always the most affectionate of people but she would have been hard pressed to spend a year that way as well so she knew where they were coming from. She could understand them. 

But what about Dirk...? 

She went home first, wanting to complete her homework before going to see him. She text him that she wanted to take him out for dinner, having some money from New Years still saved. Georgia had gushed it was their six month anniversary so they should do something special. Six month anniversary? People did things like that? 

Chika snickered at his response, having text back that 'she just swept a boy off his feet'...except when she had him name his pet after this travesty and to consider this ample tradeoff for having watched The Little Mermaid without her. She assured him he could rename Magikarp 'Koiking' and requested he think about where he wanted to eat tonight. It could be a nice place. 

While they were out shopping, Georgia gushed that it was precious their six month anniversary was on Valentine's Day. Chika had never really participated in the holiday. Sure, she made chocolates for her daddy, grandpas, brother, and the guys but not on a romantic level. She'd thought hard about the chocolates she'd made Dirk...extra hard, anyway. Her mother expressed that there was no point in making the chocolate if a certain amount of feeling didn't go into it. Her feelings for Dirk... 

Chika completed her homework and started to dress for dinner, deciding to wear a purple dollbaby dress her grandmother had given her and a pair of black flats. Putting on the ring Dirk gave her and the earrings, she started for the door. She paused, finding her papa passed out on the couch. One of his cooks had quit recently so he was taking on extra shifts. It was starting to show as he usually would have been engulfed in Bion by now. Grabbing a blanket, she covered him and kissed his forehead, bidding him 'sweet dreams'. Nothing had changed with her papa. 

Going towards the pub, that little place hidden in the knowns of her world, she opened the gate with her key and wandered towards her solace. Dirk was standing in his full length mirror, buttoning up a black shirt which he'd tucked into his gray slacks. About to greet him, she noticed the look on his face. She was visible in the mirror but he was somewhere else. 

“Dirk?” 

Her boyfriend jumped, startled, before quickly smiling back at her. It was that forced smile though. Dirk smiled as naturally as breathing so she could tell when it was for the sake of others. “Hiya, darling! I'm sorry, just zoned out there for a few. Blimey, you're gorgeous. What's all this for now? Taking me to fancy restaurants and telling me to dress pretty, it must be something special.” 

He was changing the subject. “It's our six month anniversary and Valentine's Day.” 

When she stayed over with Kaoru, Uncle Carl would grow cross when Aunt Katie ignored him all day for some unknown reason. He'd get this look on his face when Madeline, Kaoru's older sister, pointed out that it was their wedding anniversary. Uncle Carl would lose all the color in his body and run off to amend his mistake. Her papa snorted when she told him this happened and said it just figured. As it was, he never forgot his anniversary... 

And apparently neither did Dirk. His smile became warmer and more natural, going toward his dresser and grabbing something from the top. “I didn't want to make it odd. I know a lot of couples don't celebrate until it gets into the years but I did get you something, just in case.” 

“Oh, you didn't have to. Today the girl gives the gift.” 

His nose wrinkled, “That's no fun. Fair trade, dear.” 

Taking his present and handing him his, she breathed in some. “Godiva strawberries...?” 

Dirk grinned as she immediately took one out, leaning in to kiss her jaw playfully. “Well, I know my darling _loves_ her strawberries...” 

She pouted, nibbling on it, “You outdid my gift with _Godiva_.” 

He opened his box, full of an assortment of chocolates she composed. “How so? These look...” 

Dirk popped one into his mouth and shut his eyes, 'mm'ing', “And taste scrumptious.” 

“I suppose but those are homemade, not Godiva.” 

Pinning her with a plain expression, he drawled after a moment, “You _made_ these?” 

“I know, it's crazy in comparison to Godiva.” 

“Don't be ridiculous! I don't even know how you'd begin to make chocolate!” Dirk gawked, “You're so multi-talented...” 

Suddenly his face became lost again. Frowning, Chika grasped his hands after setting her chocolate strawberries down. “What's the matter, Dirk?” 

“...Nothing, love” he murmured, kissing her. “Let's go to dinner, alright? Let's enjoy our night together.” 

...What did Dirk want? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

How aggravating...Hideyoshi Chika glanced at the guys in her gym class, running track while the girls did stretches. It was hardly warm at all but some of them must've worked up enough of a sweat to take their shirts off. Antoinette intoned that she'd hoped Chika had come to admire other male physiques beside Dirk's. Not really...seeing the chest of one man just reminded hers of his and she had a deep attraction to Dirk's torso. Attraction was one of those bothersome things that caused the increasingly bothersome arousal and she realized knowing that the object of her attraction was at her disposal didn't help that she was currently in school... 

Yes, one of her aggravations. While Dirk was often very open to such proposals, as of late he seemed properly distracted by something. The last time was their anniversary almost a month ago. She was inspired to try a new venue for the activity so he took out a rather fancy hotel. Naturally it was no different than usual except feeling less pressed to be quiet as to not irritate those around them. Well, he also tried some new positions and instead of pleasuring him, he pleasured her. She honestly didn't like it much, it just felt weird compared to anything else they could be doing in that location. 

But almost a month. She'd whispered with Georgia about it since Antoinette was busy with high school exams. The woman grinned, teasing that she was randy. Who...? Georgia explained it and she supposed that was just 'horny'. 'Got to tell your man to put out, love', Georgia laughed before they went off on a mini shopping venture. As of late, Cheryl refused to even shop, one of her favorite hobbies and instead chose to sit around on the couch. Something seemed to be on everyone's mind. Whatever was on Dirk's made him rather reclusive and she didn't care for that much. Dirk was always open with her... 

Whatever the case, the day dragged because all she could think about was getting to him for answers and hopefully sex. The order could differentiate but the latter may be necessary for clearer thoughts. Chika nibbled on the end of her pen in her final class, English, impatiently tapping her toe silently. Why was it school's time slowed when there was something outside that she wanted to accomplish? Glancing towards Kaoru, she found he'd fallen to sleep, Eiji occasionally poking him. Much ado about nothing on the staring event, as the others would say. Nothing came of it and it had yet to repeat. They graduated next month and despite knowing she wasn't going to understand Kaoru's reasons or know what she did to make them all hate her, it saddened her deeply to know she was leaving this point of her life without them even speaking to her. 

There were going to be a lot of things changing in her life. 

When class was mercifully dismissed, she quickly grabbed her things and proceeded to get to Dirk. Chika entered the pub seven minutes later, having optimized her usual walk by almost five minutes, and was confused as to why the place was so quiet. She'd spoken to Georgia on the phone leaving school and she reported she was at work but all the lads were at home. Not from what she could tell... 

Walking up the steps, feeling a peculiar need to be silent, she slowly pushed Dirk's door open... 

Three in the evening and Dirk was still in bed. Chika was in absolute disbelief, walking towards the man who was propped up against his pillows, his lips lightly agape as he softly breathed, his perfect naked chest rising and falling. Since he'd clearly missed shaving this morning he had a bit of stubble... 

Chika shook her head and crawled into bed on top of him, grumbling, “Dirk.” 

His head just kind of turned, falling loosely against his shoulder, the motion causing his snores to become more audible. She tried again, pinching his arm. “Dirk?” 

Nothing. Very peculiar, he wasn't this heavy a sleeper. Sitting up for a moment, she stared at him before leaning over and kissing his lips. His lips were kind of pretty sometimes and it was really a good way to wake him, apparently. He was like that fairy tale character. 

Relieved when he was finally roused, he looked at her, his green eyes hazy and bloodshot. “Chika...?” 

“It's almost four in the afternoon, Dirk.” 

She expected some crazy tale about how inspiration kept him up until ten this morning writing his story. Except now that she really was staring at him, he seemed particularly...pale. Pressing her hand to his forehead, concerned, she jumped when he groaned. “I'm sorry, darling...I'm not sick, it's just my turn to be hungover. The boys and I were up all night polishing off some Scotch...” 

Or drinking. “That's the fourth night in the past two weeks you've done the same thing.” 

“I know, I know...” he droned, rubbing his face. 

She swallowed, almost deciding to press on what was the matter. For him to drink so thoroughly and to be so out of sorts, _something_ was troubling him. Alas, feeling his bulge underneath his blanket from where she was sitting was also sort of pressing. 

Dirk set her aside unfortunately though, scratching the back of his head. “I probably smell like a drunk right now, love. Let me shower and get presentable.” 

Perhaps her sense of smell was damaged or she just didn't know what a drunk smelled like... not able to help pout, she twiddled her fingers a bit. “...I can wash your back.” 

He glanced over his shoulder before giving a cocky smile. “I bet you could, love. You just stay adorable right there. As much as I'd...appreciate you washing my back, I might ending up passed out on the floor, vomiting, and I don't want you to see me in such a state.” 

Chika frowned at that. Dirk shaved rather quickly before entering into the shower. With a scowl she recalled that it was usually an inadvertent sign that sex would not occur if he showered first. She would have to making a convincing case. 

After about fifteen minutes, Dirk wandered out before pausing in the doorway. He blinked absently, “My, my...I guess I know what my darling wants.” 

Deciding discarding her clothes was the best of indications, she murmured, “Please?” 

Grimacing, Dirk ran his fingers through his damp hair. “Beautiful, when I'm...a little hungover it's a little difficult to get...the nob turning?” 

Why were they turning knobs? But then she recalled nob was a phallic slang of theirs. Sulking petulantly, she pulled him to lie beside her. “Allow me to try?” 

For a few minutes she thought he must've been pretty tired of her because he wasn't reacting at all. Alas, he just admitted, his face full of shame, that that's what he...meant. Oh. Well, that was silly. 

Nonetheless, not one to give up, she tried new positions that seemed reasonable in a way and he seemed to be very simulated with her sitting up on top of him. He moaned, his eyes rolling back, his bed squeaking with the movement. Dirk gripped her thighs, gnawing on his lip and tugging her down harder and harder. It got intense and louder than she liked to be but considering the drought of sorts didn't really mind as much... 

The satisfaction was even more satisfying, Dirk groaning in ecstasy as his hips rose off the bed when he ejaculated, his lips agape. Chika choked out a passionate sob, still trying to stifle it by habit before weakly trembling and climbing off of him. Collapsing on her side, they both fought for air before the moment calmed and she felt pleased. 

Opening her eyes, she found Dirk was gazing at her, lying and facing her. She frowned softly when he reached out and stroked her flyaway hairs back. “...Chika...” 

“Yes, Dirk?” 

“You know what I dream about?” he asked softly, “I dream about being a writer that lives in a house with just a bit of land that stimulates my imagination. I don't have to be renown or even famous. I just want to impart my stories and know that someone may enjoy them. That's one of my greatest desires in life. What is yours?” 

Chika considered the question for a few moments before murmuring, “People tell me it's stupid.” 

“Darling, you're one of the first people that didn't instantly decry my dream as stupid. Even those that support it go instantly into how difficult it would be or how it may end up being a waste of time. That's not what a dream is supposed to be...” Dirk sighed softly, “So even if your dream is to be a unicorn ballerina, what right would I have to ever say that it's 'stupid'?” 

She frowned before replying, “Simply speaking I just want to program computers. While our own systems and robotics have replaced the need for human incorporation in that function there's always a need for problem solving or fixing glitches as what took place in Bion. That, and old-fashion coding still fascinates me. But the larger picture is others don't have access to technology. It's not like in your village where it's purposeful either, they just can't afford it or live impoverished. I wish to start a foundation with the reflection of companies like Apple or Dell so people that simply can't have such a window of knowledge can.” 

Dirk tilted his head, his brow furrowing, “And what precisely is so 'stupid' about that? You desire to help people with your career too? It's wonderful.” 

“I've enjoyed the stories you've allowed me to read as well. I know others would. I think it's clearly something that makes you happy so it's a good dream” Chika replied. 

He stared at her before smiling wistfully, entwining their hands and raising hers to his lips. “Thank you. I just wish reality weren't true.” 

Before she could question, he changed the subject about being absolutely famished after their little rendezvous, saying they should go get some ramen. Chika could only agree because he didn't seem to desire to talk about it any longer. 

...Why couldn't he have what he wanted? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chika told Dirk to rename his goldfish Magikarp “Koiking”...she's basically being a troll as Koiking is Magikarp's original Japanese name.


	46. Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut right smack in the beginning

__  
Hideyoshi Chika moaned into Dirk Middleton's mouth, her body writhing against his as he grasped her bottom, pulling her flush against his crotch. He wildly reached for the handle to his nightstand, moving to kiss her neck hard.  


_She once overheard her mama expressing to her Aunt Katie that she wanted to speak to her papa about something that seemed to be bothering him but somehow, when they moved to the bedroom and he started to get frisky she lost sight of all she was trying to accomplish. Chika had thought then that it was strange her focused mother could lose focus because of anything. Now she understood._

_Dirk turned on his back, panting as he clumsily unraveled the condom, rolling it over his erection. Antoinette had demanded on a recent coffee excursion to know if he'd ever tried to bail on using a condom with her. No, Dirk was very responsible...she should be too._

“ _D-Dirk” she rasped as he pushed inside of her, “I-I wished t-to speak...with...with you.”_

“ _O-okay” he whispered, pumping his hips as he pressed his forehead to hers, “What...what do you wish to speak about?”_

_Chika groused, “I-I can't speak t-to you like—nn, this!”_

_Her boyfriend laughed softly, nuzzling her cheek and purring into her ear, “You...you want me to stop then, darling?”_

“ _...No.”_

_Dirk chuckled huskily, bending her back at an angle, a rather...provocative position she found satisfying. Flicking his tongue at her nipple, he drawled, “We'll speak after I please you, dear.”_

_She knew this wasn't going to be true, especially since he always sincerely fell asleep right after. Staring as he breathed, paced, she knew he wasn't sleeping well because whatever was bothering him. She just had to figure out what that 'whatever' was._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Cam gazed at Ash and Georgia as the two discussed something about their family businesses back in the village. They were curled on the couch, Cheryl stretched out on the recliner woefully, almost bosomy, and seeming infinitely wistful. It'd be a year next month since they left. Hard to believe, really. So much had happened in a way..._

_It was thick in the conversation that was going around. Cheryl, Ash, and Georgia were craving home. Dirk didn't say much about the matter or really much in general. He'd become sort of withdrawn as of late as if he were in perpetual thought about something. Naturally Chika brought him out of it a bit but even she figured something was bothering the bloke..._

_Him? He didn't miss that place a scratch, really. Of course he'd wish to visit with Howard again, the man was practically his father, but that didn't mean he wanted to return. Here his status was blank. No one cared that he had no mother or father or renown business or trade. He was just a humble florist and he was appreciated at his career. And he could have Frieda inside._

_Georgia glanced to him, her amber eyes almost melancholy. “Don't you miss home, Cam?”_

“ _Not particularly” he said honestly._

“ _What!” Ash declared incredulously, “How is that possible? You don't miss the nature or the old pub or any of that?”_

_What were those things to miss? Nature? He was a gardener in an open field in addition to a greenhouse, he had nature even when it wasn't directly outside his door. He only liked the pub because it had billiards. In his current household, the billiard table was downstairs from his bedroom. He just solemnly shook his head. Georgia's frown grew. “You don't miss Howard?”_

“ _We've stayed in contact via old fashion letters. He's been well.”_

“ _Ugh, you're just so...you, Cam! You wouldn't miss anything!” Ash sulked._

_Not true, he thought mildly as the fellow went on and on about how apathetic he could be. As it were, the only reason he'd return to England was if Georgia went and that was looking quite likely. He'd much prefer not to but he knew she desired it. He'd be perfectly miserable here all alone without her and perfectly miserable there back in that backward place so it made no difference in the end in regards to his happiness._

“ _Fine, Ash, I suppose if I must I'd return to the old village” he responded silently, sick of the fellow's rants._

_Cam noted Georgia let out a sigh of relief. He just sighed in misery. They were awfully set on this though. What of their jobs and what of..._

_The door opened and Chika entered, looking rather annoyed. “Good afternoon, everyone.”_

“ _Afternoon, dear” Cam greeted._

_Sir Mope All Day wandered down the steps, probably sensing her presence, and smiled slightly. He wasn't in a good mood and everyone knew it so why put on that fake countenance? Chika's eyes narrowed, pointing at him. “We are speaking. Down here.”_

“ _S'pose the bed does complicate my thoughts...”_

_Cam leered at the implications as Chika crossed her arms. Dirk just blinked. “Well, what is the topic we're speaking of?”_

“ _You are bothered by something and I wish to know what it is.”_

_His green eyes moved away, gazing off at something else idly. Yes, he was being quite evasive. Chika looked upset. “Why can't you tell me?”_

_He grimaced, rubbing his brow, “It's...it's just so complicated right now, love. I don't mean to seem like I'm being secretive, it's just...I don't know. A lot of things, I s'pose.”_

_Georgia frowned toward him before sighing softly, “Chika darling, we have been considering going back. I can't speak for Dirk, of course...”_

“ _I kind of figured” Chika said quietly._

_Ash chipped in. “It's not like it hasn't been amazingly fun and just one huge adventure and all, Chika, it's just...well, we're still a long way across the pond and...I dunno, perhaps we're being a trifle bit clingy.”_

_Before Chika could speak, Cheryl finally decided to pipe in. Goodness. “There's nothing 'clingy' about it. We've never belonged here no matter what adventures we've had. Shopping and playing and all the other things can only carry us so far. This isn't our society and I frankly find it abhorrent now.”_

“ _Really, Cheryl” Ash scolded._

_The blonde girl sat up, nowhere near done, “But of course, we can chatter all we want but we really have no say in the matter now do we? It's up to Dirk when we get to go home.”_

_Chika looked puzzled. “Why is that?”_

“ _Dirk's the rich one, after all. He's the one that got us over here in the first place.”_

_Dirk didn't say anything, having sat down on the chair next to Chika. She glanced at him before murmuring, “Oh.”_

“ _That's one thing on my mind, darling. But Cheryl makes it sound like I'm keeping them prisoner. I don't feel I've made it so they can't express when they wanted to go home.”_

_Cheryl snorted indelicately, “As if we could return to the village without you. It'd be an absolute frenzy and a scandal waiting to happen.”_

_Unfortunately Cam recognized this as well. It was a propriety thing, really. Save for himself, if anyone was missing from the original party that was a member of the community upon return, it'd almost be considered an insult. While he couldn't fathom what circumstances would occur, be it they thought the returning group was shamed from leaving in the first place or the missing member was considered too haughty and good for such a place, it would definitely occur. It unfortunately wasn't an option unless they wanted to be social pariah. Already there._

“ _As Dirk hasn't spouted a word on where he stands, I'm assuming he wants to stay here and he probably only desires to stay because of you” Cheryl leered, directing her attention at Chika._

_Chika's eyes widened as if this were news to her. Dirk sat up a little straighter, “That's--”_

“ _But I won't stay here in such a place over something like that!” Cheryl snapped, “You may as well take her with you. Apparently men here don't consider defilement a commitment to wed so just take her back to the massive Middleton estate and make her your bride to save her the trouble!”_

“ _But...but I want to go to school...and I dunno how to be a bride...” Chika said quietly._

“ _What good is all this schooling for anyway? Is it for money? You'll have plenty of that if you learn how to be a bride so why bother!”_

_Dirk looked very angry as he stood, his face hot. “Shut up. I'd never consider taking Chika away from her home to be my 'bride' simply because we had sex, not 'defile' like I ever could. It's disgraceful how you feed into that bulls—t from back home and is a good part of the reason I don't think I want to go back!”_

“ _Well, what about us then?!” Cheryl bolted to her feet, coming toe to toe with Dirk, “While you two play house we're absolutely miserable! And if you stay here to continue f—king around we'll be miserable back home too! You can't be that selfish!”_

_Before Dirk could respond, Chika rose from where she was sitting, staring directly at the ground. “I'll go home.”_

_Glowering, Georgia grasped her wrist, “Don't you go anywhere, darling. We won't have you chased out of here for such foolishness. While yes, I want to go home, I don't agree with a single sentiment of Cheryl's. It's selfishness incarnate to expect Chika to pick up and become Dirk's housewife so we can go home and to top it off to make it because she's been 'defiled'? How ever could you get so petty! We'll figure this out, dear, you're not responsible for any of this in the least.”_

“ _I...”_

“ _To think, Chika's always shown you the utmost kindness, Cheryl. We never had to continue inviting you out with us, I even said no but she always insisted so you wouldn't be left out or because she knew you'd enjoy it. You act like an absolute spoiled brat and now you're filing her into some ridiculous outdated idea!”_

“ _I'm sure it's not completely like that, Georgia” Ash mumbled, apparently feeling the need to defend his little sister. “I'm sure she's just giving friendly advice.”_

_Cam glanced up as Georgia seemed appalled. “You call telling Chika who has a bright future of college and opportunities before her to simply marry Dirk and become his common housewife away from her own country for 'some reason' merely because they've had sex 'friendly advice'?”_

“ _We've been taught such things though!”_

“ _That doesn't make them right!”_

_Glancing at his nails, Cam drawled, “So you're saying if a woman has been 'deflowered' by a man, that man is to be the one to engage in a relationship with her?”_

__Ash huffed, “Certainly!”  
  


“ _I'll remember that.”_

_Georgia gave him a heated look. Dirk finally let out a breath, glaring at them. “Why don't you lot start packing while I speak with Chika? You've made this insanely uncomfortable.”_

_Cheryl looked cross. “Why? You'll return?”_

“ _I'll speak with Chika” Dirk grunted, taking her hand, “...Let's talk, darling.”_

_She nodded slowly and they both exited. Cam glanced at Georgia as she gave Ash a look. The bloke was apparently putting two and two together of what Cheryl was speaking of, demanding who she's gone around snogging with. He simply looked to Frieda sadly, stroking her fur and not knowing how he could possibly go to not having her around anymore. But admittedly, evil and twisted as it were, he felt a bit better about returning when Georgia started yelling at Ash for perpetuating archaic thoughts._

_...That was, if Dirk even wanted to go. He still didn't really have to._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

That's where it should have ended. 

Dirk had walked with her in silence for a while, not offering words or reasons. They just blended into the crowds and when slowly they entered solitude, Chika finally noticed it was back where she first confessed. It'd been raining then and it was sort of drizzling now but they hadn't mentioned it. Dirk pulled her to shelter in a deserted bus stop, never releasing her hand. 

“On our anniversary I received a call before dinner. It was Gretel.” 

Chika froze, swallowing hard before glancing away. Oh. Dirk shook his head. “It's not what you think. She called me in downright hysterics because Ivan's...supposedly in the hospital.” 

Surprised, Chika looked back at him. “...I thought your brother would never go to a hospital.” 

“That was my first thought as well” he smiled wistfully, “But Gretel did call from a hospital phone and I could hear these mechanical sounds in the background. She told me he's got something like pneumonia paired with...something. It was just so overwhelming but...” 

Dirk bowed his head, “He's _ill_. He's been ill for a month now. I-I told Gretel to inform me of his condition, to tell me if it doesn't get better. She called yesterday and he's still _there_. Ivan's been in the hospital, a place he defies and hates, for a month and he's not _better_.” 

“Dirk...” 

He rose, seeming to be very distraught, “Gretel was more composed this time, telling me that my return is necessary. My brother is not going to be able to run the affairs of the Middleton Corporation while he's ill and-and _God,_ my only surviving relative is seriously sick. _Ivan_ conceded to-to a hospital! You thought it was bonkers getting me to a dentist-- at least I saw the necessity of it. Ivan's the sort of person that would defy it to the end but he gave in and is allowing it and...” 

Chika took his hand, rubbing it. “So this is why you've been distracted.” 

“Distracted” he murmured, “Yes, that's one way to look at it...” 

Sitting beside her again, he looked so lost and sad. “I...I want to see him, to make sure he's alright, but...but I'm so afraid what I might see. And I know...I know the moment I return, I'll have to become the leader of the corporation, there's no other choice. That means all my dreams of writing, of-of just living a simple life will either be on hold for some time or forever. I don't...I don't want to live that life, I never have but I _must_ for my only...my only family.” 

Dirk turned to look at her, his green eyes almost glassy, “...And _God_ I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave you and-and our world and I don't want to do anything differently but I _must_. I have to abandon my true happiness for responsibility and I'm just-just so...” 

Chika looked at her knees, her heart pulsating hard. He should have said we need to break up. He didn't have to sugarcoat it for her sake. She wasn't that weak until he made her think it'd be alright. “Gretel called from the hospital phone because the village elders deemed it 'immoral' for us to keep mobile phones anymore. They've all been confiscated and being found with one is a good few lashes. It's absolute foolishness and-and I...I just think of how I won't even be able to see you everyday, to know we'll have park dates with Lord Rover. I won't even be able to hear your voice! I don't-I don't _want_ to.” 

As if he'd cared, he looked to her with what seemed like sincere woe. “Chika, what should I do?” 

She'd been the one though. She'd been the one to believe it was true. Her young heart told her then the same thing it had when Gretel came for him: she wanted him to stay. But then, she thought of a great many things and she recognized that what they wanted always what was needed. Chika had raised her head to gaze right into his eyes. “...If I were in your position and heard that my Shi-chan was severely sick, I would go. I would go because he's my beloved little brother and I love him. Just as Ivan is not only your beloved older brother but your only family. Forget the corporation you have to run and know that your dreams will always be there but that he needs you. He needs to know you're there.” 

Dirk visibly swallowed and his eyes shifted, “And-and us?” 

“Us...?” she whispered, “...Us.” 

How could she have been so emotionally involved with someone? How could she have allowed herself to cry over so many trivial matters? Kaoru nor Dirk had been worthy of the tears. But she cried and whimpered, “I'll...I'll write you. N-no one snail mails anymore, no one, but-but I'll write you.” 

Dirk smiled, an expression she considered the most honest on his pretty face. “Yes. Yes, writing. Writing letters to you, it's...it's perfect. It'll keep things in perspective for me.” 

He leaned in and kissed her so sweetly. “I'll be back. I won't-I won't abandon my dreams, what I endeavor to do. I'm not meant for that sort of life and I know that but you're right: Ivan needs me and I-I need to do what is right. But I'll be back. I _will_ be back. I-I want you in my life.” 

When he returned to the pub, he told everyone officially to pack their bags. He told them the only reason he was conceding to going to England. He swore to them, stony-eyed, that they could do what they liked but he was going to return here. He told them about the cell phones as well and Georgia and Cam seemed rather appalled. “I-I thought I'd at least be able to _call_ Chika to speak to her!” 

“We're going to write letters, Chika and I” Dirk murmured. “We can all write.” 

Right. Her Cam-nii was silent before walking over and hugging her. He didn't say anything and he didn't have to. She understood Cam even now. 

Georgia sobbed and cried, hugging and blubbering about how she didn't expect it to go quite like this. With her 'permission' under his belt, Dirk had called for a flight immediately. After the called their jobs, informing them that an emergency back home, they packed the things they brought, leaving the plates and clothes that would be found to be incredibly inappropriate. Chika promised to dispense the food they had remaining to a shelter. Dirk gave her the laptop but kept his Nintendo and his tablet. He also gave her the clothes of his she'd wear when she stayed. No use letting them get all dusty, he said. She took Magikarp so he could live the rest of his days in her grandpa's pond. 

Chika scribbled down her address and gave it to Dirk. He put it into his wallet. She saw him. She saw him. 

Some hours later, they were all packed up and had covered all the furniture with white sheets. It looked as it had when she first led him here on that day. That day that was so unnecessary. She didn't have to. She could have never known any different. She could still accept her own level of happiness. 

When they arrived at the airport, Georgia sobbed and hugged her, telling her she would be back to visit as well. She'd always be a good friend, she'd reported, that she kept secrets, was the best confidant, and carried her home when she was drunk. Chika had smiled then. Georgia was a different relationship than she'd ever had. She'd never be intoxicated with the constant need for shopping, manicures, or pedicures but with the girl it was okay. 

Ash and Cheryl had been quiet. Whatever occurred after they left must have been upsetting. Ash bid her 'farewell' but Cheryl just glared at her huffily before stalking away. Cheryl was just sort of interesting like that. 

Her Cam-nii hugged her tightly, whispering that he was grateful to have received such a splendid little sister on this journey. He was honest, saying he wasn't certain how much he could write because he was very inarticulate when it came to such things but that he'd try. 

Dirk was beside himself, shedding tears and laughing shakily about how he was the emotional one again. Chika could never forget how sad she felt when she hugged him, kissing him. She'd never felt that despondent since and she promised she never would again. 

...Her papa told her to let someone go if there reasons were good. Perhaps his brother was ill, perhaps things had been complicated. But he promised. He _promised_. 

Living with someone? Marrying? Having children? It was innocence with Matt. Relationships were castles of sand where one day they were vulnerably together and the next there was unexplainable hate. She lost Dirk and got Kaoru back and to this day, five years later, she still didn't know why. 

She'd been happy. She'd been happy to share that sort of relationship with someone, to be that happy with someone. But things had changed. They changed when Kaoru just happened to come back to her one day and treated the entire affair as if it were nothing. They changed when Dirk didn't recognize a promise. She couldn't trust it anymore. 

That sort of vulnerability? It was bothersome. She'd have nothing to do with it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ishiguro Matt watched Hideyoshi Chika type so rapidly it could only be described as infuriated. Everyone was just kind of silent, Kaoru pinning her with looks of curiosity but still voicing nothing. As it was, nothing had been said about what occurred yesterday. The mystery stranger was never identified and they weren't sure why she was so mad. Kaoru surmised he was a stalker or something, shrugging. Uh, was it okay to be that lackadaisical about a stalker? Not to mention he was the boldest yet meekest stalker ever. He seemed like Chika had crushed him by her declaration. Which...he guessed could be a stalker? No, it was a lot more complicated than that. 

“Hey Chika, did you do the debugging?” Kaoru questioned, about the only thing that had been said in any comfortable amount of time. 

Chika just continued at whatever she was doing, her red eyes narrowed. After several minutes of not responding, Kaoru leered. “Oi, Chika!” 

“What?” 

“I asked you like five minutes ago if you've done the debugging!”  
  


“No, I have _not_ done the debugging, I've been fixing the coding _you_ did.” 

Kaoru scowled, “Why are you so testy? I asked a simple question.” 

“No one is being testy.” 

And she just quietly went back to typing rapidly. Eiji raised a brow at Leonel who simply shrugged. Man, they were weird. Even Kaoru, possessive of Chika to extreme extents, didn't seem that...bothered! That guy made Chika _mad_. She was _still_ mad! Wasn't this nuts? 

Chika stood when her cell phone rang. Her face finally softened a bit... “I'll be right back, it's my papa.” 

Matt nodded, watching after her before saying in a whispered voice in case she was right outside the door. “Don't you guys think she's been acting strange since that guy?” 

“Chika's always strange, you just kind of learn to cope” Eiji drawled. 

“ _Stranger_ then. I mean, it seems unnatural how irritable she's been.” 

Eiji shrugged at that as well. “Maybe she's on the bleeds.” 

Matt leered, “Seriously, dude?” 

“Look, if I had a set time every month I knew I was going to be bleeding out of an orifice for a week and it was considered normal I'd be pissed for the rest of my life.” 

Leonel smirked, shaking his head, “I guess that is true.” 

Matt glanced towards Kaoru who was just patiently typing, contributing nothing to his question. “You know, you're awful threatened by _me_ but you're not at all threatened by a guy that could pretty much alter Chika's common state of being?” 

“Why should I?” Kaoru said absently, “He's probably just some obnoxious person bothering her. Chika wouldn't be involved any other way with some foreign white guy.” 

Matt's eyes narrowed, almost incredulous about this 'reasoning'. “Because she's _racist_? What the hell kind of bull reason is that?” 

Before the conversation got any further, Chika entered the room, looking a trifle bit exasperated. “My daddy needs me to run an errand for him so I'll be leaving early. I'll see you all later.” 

She didn't allow much response time. Kaoru even seemed prepared to escort her but she was already gone. He pouted, sinking back into his chair. Still not odd enough to elicit a response, huh? Matt shook his head and sighed. 

No way was nothing up. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Her first thought was to avoid the main streets in going to the post office. Her father ordered something and for some reason it wasn't on the shuttle but he couldn't leave and they were too busy to send any of his workers. She'd been deeply distraught because she just...she just knew because it was near there. Near that...that place where she'd been. 

“Chika!” 

Chika's heart jolted as she gritted her teeth, quickening her step. It was near the area where she saw him with the others so he must have been keeping surveillance right there. Clever. Dirk Middleton was on her heels though, taller than she and capable of keeping up no matter how fast she went. “Leave me alone or I'll locate the police.” 

“Oh Chika, please wait” he pleaded, managing to get in front of her. “Please, I can explain.” 

“I don't want to speak to you. Go away” she glared darkly, going around him. 

Chika hissed when he grasped her wrist, pulling her to stop. She snatched away from his grasp, glaring daggers at him. He looked desperate. “Chika, darling, _please_ let me explain. I-I swear, I will never bother you again if you'll just listen to me.” 

“Explain what? How you-you failed to keep your promise? What can be said for that besides excuses?” she snapped. She didn't want to deal with this, she'd tried to put it behind her. 

He winced and gazed down, “I-I know that but Chika, honest to _God_ , I-I didn't want it to take five years to return. Things-things were a lot worse at the corporation than I could have ever let on to and I-I've been trying to fix it and just recently things were stable enough for me to leave England. I know half a decade isn't _soon_ but--” 

“Why on Earth would I care about that?” she hissed, “I never expected a speedy return, I understood what you would be doing, but you lied. You lied to me!” 

“W-what do you mean?” he questioned, alarmed. 

Chika swallowed hard, inhaling as those damned... _emotions_ started to well up. Stomping away, she shook her head and rushed up the street. She would not start this again, _no_. But Dirk was right behind her again, questioning, “Chika, please, tell me what I lied about. If you're not upset about me taking five years than what have I done?” 

She wheeled, in disbelief he could even voice such a thing. Balling her fists, standing on the desolate street going towards the post office, she was almost livid. “You _promised_. You promised you would _never_ stop talking to me and you _did_. I wrote you letters every day for two years like an absolute fool and I never received a single one in _five years._ You _lied_ to me!” 

Dirk's green eyes widened, staring at her, his mouth agape. “W-whatever do you mean, love? I-I've written you every single _week_ for the last five years, it was the only thing that kept me sane!” 

“Screw you!” she snapped, almost sprinting away. 

“Chika, you have to believe me! I-I sent you Christmas, birthday, Valentine presents and letters for the last five years, I swear on my _life_!” he choked, behind her. 

She glared at him hotly, “Then where _are_ they? Where are these hundreds of letters then? I certainly didn't get them because they don't _exist_. I'm expendable to everyone and that's all there is to it!” 

“You can't believe that” he whispered, “T-there's got to be a good explanation. Please, Chika, God, I swear...I swear I wrote you. I swear I've never forgotten you for even a second. I swear...” 

Chika understood his sincerity. It would sweep her in as it had when she was a naïve teenager and cause her pain and emotions again. She wanted no part of that. Alas, he looked forlorn. “Let me prove it. Let's go to the post office so I can prove it.” 

She sniffed, shaking her head, “I'm going there anyway. The rest is your concern.” 

The trek was made in silence. Why was he doing this? Why was he so adamant? Why would over two hundred letters and dozens of packages not have reached her? It was futile. 

The post office was run by a few people. There was still a necessity for them of course but considering how products could be printed so easily and mail was pretty much entirely electronic there wasn't a need for a lot of them. Peeved, she requested the package for Hideyoshi Chihaya and was set to be done with the foolishness. She had more important things to focus on. 

“Ah, um, this address...are there letters here?” 

Chika glowered towards him. The man behind the counter drolly examined...the sheet of paper she gave him five years ago, frayed and yellowed. Why...keep it? 

The man rubbed his chin before disappearing into the back. Chika expected. She expected him to come back empty handed. There was probably some simple reason he kept the paper with her address. 

After about three minutes, the fellow returned...with another man helping him carry a bin of boxes while he had another box in his hands. The blood drained from her face as they set them down. Dirk stared blankly at the find for a moment. “...Oh.” 

This was insanity. Rushing towards the counter, she demanded to know why these were never delivered. Not to mention she had come to the post office _looking_ for letters. The original man waved a hand and showed her the address. Bile instantly rose in her throat and it felt like her insides sank to her feet. 

...It was the wrong address. She gave him the wrong address. 

Her...her name. Her name, she gave them her _name_. One of them slightly admitted that they didn't really understand Dirk's handwriting, apparently. 

... _No_. 

Trembling, she looked to Dirk. No. No, there had been the logically illogical explanation of this being some ridiculous relationship that had meant nothing to him thus why should he keep in contact? She'd been his play thing, that's what she'd assumed. He'd lied. _He'd_ lied. 

Dirk just stared down at the boxes of his promises before forcing a smile, bowing to the men. “...Arigato.” 

Chika gaped helplessly as he picked it up and started to walk out. Picking up her father's package, she rushed after him. “D-Dirk, wait.” 

He did pause, not saying anything. It wasn't...it wasn't what she'd thought? He hadn't lied? He'd kept his promise? 

...It was _her fault_. 

It couldn't be helped, she was almost in tears, her face flushing. “I-I'm so _stupid_. I-I'm so stupid!” 

“No you're not” Dirk said in this horrifically soothing tone. Now it was his turn to be infuriated, she couldn't even record her address correctly to complete the promise in the first place. 

Dirk groaned as she let out a mortified sob. “Darling, stop, it's...it's alright, I swear. I know you didn't write it down incorrectly intentionally. You always told me as much, that you had difficulties remembering your address. And everything was in such a frenzy that day, I should have made entirely certain everything was correct. Also, I...I should have noticed. Our letters never seemed to link up or anything with what was previously written--” 

“You're trying to make this your fault, stop! I've been sad for five years over this and it was my fault!” 

He just gazed at her for a moment before slowly looking away, “A-anyway, Chika, you-you needn't feel down about this. I'll just take the letters, I don't want to be a bother to you--” 

Shaking her head rapidly, she took the box from him, “N-no, I-I'll read every one of them.” 

“That's not really necessary. I know you're busy...” he murmured. 

He was evasive. Now he didn't want to speak to her. It wasn't supposed to have turned out to be like this. Setting the box down, she rasped, “P-please...please don't hate me...” 

Dirk gave her a scolding look. “I'll never hate you, Chika. Not now, not ever. Honestly, I know it was a simple mistake. You were rightfully upset if you thought I hadn't contacted you at all for five years. I...I tried calling too, when I had outside access to a phone but I suppose your number had changed...” 

He paused. “...Nonetheless, I need to be going.” 

Going where? Was he going back to England now? If he was actually more sincere than she'd been crediting him with for the past five years then the only reason he returned was _her_ and she was an idiot. Beside herself, she cried, “P-please don't go back yet. I-I don't want you to go home yet, I want to read your letters--” 

“Home?” he echoed, bewildered, before seeming enlightened. “Oh. Oh God, no, not yet. I need as much time away from that place as possible, blimey. I have to be going to clean the pub a bit. Five years of dust will probably kill me if I just let it be.” 

“O-oh...” she mumbled. 

Feeling sick and frantic and so many emotions she just couldn't possibly ignore even if she desired it, she grabbed a slip of paper and ran her phone across it. The device printed it on and she handed it to him. “I-I'm not living on this portion of the mainland anymore. As...as I wrote, I got into the university about thirty minutes from here. T-that's my...that's my schedule and-and the official...official map of the school. If-if you swear you don't hate me, will you come see me when you're free?” 

Dirk nodded, folding the paper and putting it in his wallet with her incorrect address. “Absolutely.” 

“You mean it...?” 

“I do. Do you need help with those somewhere though?” he questioned. 

This was overwhelming. She felt overwhelmed. “No. No, I-I will carry it.” 

While he seemed reluctant, he slowly nodded. “Well...good bye.” 

Chika watched helplessly as he wandered away without another word, his hands in his pockets. Standing there, her whole world rocked again, she was in disbelief. 

...Things hadn't changed? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She'd stayed up all night. Too emotionally shaken to board the ferry, she took up residence in her room to...to complete her promise. 

Not all of the letters were Dirk's. There were dozens from Georgia and Cam while a few came from Ash. Somehow she was surprised to find one from Cheryl. Everyone...everyone wrote her letters. She didn't receive them, thought they hadn't cared, and she was to blame. Things had never changed...she made a mistake. Her regrets, her bitterness... 

...In the end, it was all her fault, regardless of whose fault it was. But it hurt a lot knowing she never had to hurt to begin with. 

She read them all. Dirk spoke of how frustrated he was with the Middleton Corporation, how it was just like that dinner party they'd gone to all the time with people running him on their own whims, and how Ivan apparently wasn't that versed at it to have put it in the coffin like he had. He admitted on days he didn't know if he could do it. Ivan was still adamant they kept the business within their family but how could he ask that of him when he didn't even want the responsibility? Dirk wanted to write and Ivan wanted to teach. They weren't _businessmen._

Dirk had been sad. He needed someone to write him back and tell him that this trial was just temporary. He needed someone to have told him the best thing would have been to sit down with Ivan and come up with a reasonable alternative if there was one. But no, by this point she'd long stopped writing him and in reality she didn't even write him about the things he wrote to him about. 

They'd changed their cell phone service when she went to college and she didn't think to send it to him since he told her they didn't have mobile devices anymore. Of course he'd mentioned before he also had more opportunities to enter common society so she could have at least mentioned it and... 

Chika stayed up all night reading the letters. Georgia was also depressed, saying that her father seemed to be hinting more and more about engagement to Ash in the future. She wrote that she'd brought Cam over for dinner just to test the waters and was appalled by how rude her father was to him. One of her only female friends wrote a bitter entreaty of how she considered this her home but what she wished, what she desired wouldn't be able to exist comfortably there. Again, Chika hadn't been there to write a comforting reply. 

Cam-nii wrote that he was considering moving away. Apparently they treated him ten times worse than before when he returned because they'd hoped he wouldn't. He wrote rather emotionally that he'd just live in a nearby city and rough it for a while but was upset that he had no formally recognized education so how could he get a job? Where would he live? His following letter had fallen into bitter conclusion that if he left on his own he'd be an absolute outcast and wouldn't be able to see Georgia again unless she sneaked out to see him. If she were caught then she'd struggle with him on the outside and be torn from her home. He concluded to just continue suffering. And again, she didn't get these letters. 

Cheryl's letter quite honestly startled her. It was so deeply affected it made Chika feel even more despicable, even more dull. The girl expressed a halfhearted apology for what she said, that Chika was from a sexually empowered world where no one would probably call her filthy for having engaged in sex with Dirk. She said she had multiple affairs with men here and was astonished that they all were against her subsequent request to be their wife. It's what they did here, especially if a woman decried that they had defiled her with no intent to be their husband. The shame would have been on both their heads and that was the world she was used to. In reality, she realized everyone did it, even there. She recognized that Chika was in a place where she could want to be something other than a bride as she reflected on her life so she just wanted to send a minor apology. Chika never responded to it because she gave them the _wrong address_. 

Every last one of them revived her emotions completely by breaking her heart again. All of them. All of them sent her letters. Some of them were like that, where they were in need of her reassurance and some of them were questioning how she was or what she was doing now. As it were only Ash was the completely optimistic writer, having excitedly written to her about how they had just gotten in Pyrenees puppies and how he thought they were absolutely fantastic, agreeing to her sentiments about Lord Rover. Chika swallowed when 'Lord Rover' came into her room, having nudged the door open and climbed into bed with her. He rather absently sniffed her letters, indeed spread out in a questionable heap on her bed. Chika trembled when one in particular caught his attention and he started pawing it. It was one that sort of smelled really Dirk-like for some reason, like he'd put his cologne on it. Russell must've missed him too. 

“Oh Russell...” she whimpered, hugging his neck and burying her face into his fur, “I'm-I'm so stupid. So, so stupid...” 

He whined, licking her face as if to comfort her. The last letter of Dirk's was pleading for forgiveness as he had been when she met him. He wrote that he wasn't precisely sure where her school was but knew she revisited her home by ferry so he'd wait for her by the station. It was just one of life's ironies that she arrived that day seeing as she hadn't gotten a single one of these letters. 

Russell sat beside her as she opened the presents, having been reluctant as she deserved no reward for this ignorance. Georgia sent her nice smelling soaps on several occasions it seemed, Cam having sent her tea bags he'd apparently created with various herbs he'd grown, and Ash and Cheryl had sent her a blanket they'd been composing for a while. She felt so ill. 

Dirk sent her poems and chocolates. On her eighteenth birthday he sent her a bottle of wine named 'Scattering Flowers' and nineteenth a bracelet remnant of the earrings she refused to even look at anymore. Twentieth birthday he gave her scented flower petals and the the last one she gave her this rather pretty placard with a beautiful purple flower underneath the glass. Russell was delighted with the massive bones he'd sent him. 

She choked and gave up when she found for every Valentine's day he'd sent her a Burberry bear and the perfume that came with it. 

...She'd f—ked up. To think a few hours ago she didn't want to think about seeing him ever again. Now she knew for a fact, since this blew everything she ever thought could make him hate her away, that he'd never want to see her again. 

He lied. But she couldn't even blame him this time or last. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Ugh, Chika never even came home last night.” 

“Do you mean she never came to _your_ home or back to school? Because there is a difference.” 

Shomura Kaoru leered as him, Eiji, and Leonel walked towards the computer lab. Their classes were done for the day and, like any other day, they were going to have a club meeting. Thing was none of them had seen Chika all day. 

“I _mean_ she didn't come back to Minami-shi from Azuma-chi. I texted her and she never texted back so I called my dad and he called Uncle Chihaya. Apparently she just stayed there despite having early classes today.” 

Leonel frowned, “That is a little strange. Chika never skips classes...” 

Eiji yawned, shrugging, “So she wanted to take a break. Human nature.” 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes when Matt appeared, probably just getting out of class as well, his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Hey...Chika ever start being more Chika again?” 

“Mm, not sure. Apparently she played hooky all day” Eiji replied. 

Kaoru just shook his head, entering the elevator. He was being too familiar. Like he even understood if Chika was acting out of the ordinary. She sort of was but it wasn't anything to remark over so constantly, ugh. 

Arriving on the floor of their club room, they walked down the hallway past other students starting their meetings. Leonel opened the door normally but then they all kind of paused. 

O-kay. There was Chika asleep on the sofa. 

With a deep scowl, Kaoru walked over to her immediately and shook her shoulder. “Oi, Chic, what the hell? Don't tell me you skipped class to nap in here?” 

The now found woman opened her eyes partially, the vessels absurdly bloodshot fit with black sacks and particularly swollen. After a moment, she let out a deep yawn before turning over away from him on her other side. 'Damn those shorts', he thought irritably, unable to not notice how her jean short shorts were rising up the swell of her ass with the movement along with the purple shirt she was wearing. Throwing a miscellaneous coat he had over her quickly he shook his head. “What a weird.” 

Leonel looked concerned. “She doesn't look like she slept well, Kaoru. Maybe something is wrong.” 

Eiji's brow quirked, “Yea, something's a little out of the ordinary if she decided to skip class and sleep on a damn lab couch.” 

Matt crossed his arms, looking to him, as Kaoru rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Didn't you just say it was 'human nature' to want a break? Maybe it's just human nature she wants to take a nap or didn't sleep well.” 

“I'm telling you,” Matt groaned, “It's something with that guy we saw the other day!” 

“Bull. Now let's get to work, we're already pretty behind and going to fall further behind because of Sleeping Beauty being out of commission.” 

Matt rolled his eyes, sinking down at a table away from them as he usually did so he could do homework and study. That's why he wouldn't let it happen: he didn't understand Chika at all. Really, it was all so normally random, her behavior, there was nothing to understand. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

'He isn't going to come...' she told herself, melancholy, curled up tightly on the couch. 

She'd managed to get to her first and second class for Friday, trying to be practical and serious enough to refocus her energy on school. There was no time traveling to amend what she'd done so she'd have to accept the consequences. Alas, she was so tired and depressed by her third class, the one she shared with Kaoru, Eiji, and Leonel, that she gave up and went to the clubroom to wallow in her miseries. Somehow she must've fallen asleep though because when she woke up everyone was there and working. 

She felt so suffocated, like the weight of the blame was trying to drown her. The more she thought about it, the more she came to the terrible conclusion that they must've considered her to be behaving like Kaoru had to her. They wrote and tried to speak to her about things and she must have seemed like she was avoiding them, like she found them to be a huge annoyance. That bothered her on an unfathomable level since they'd all been her comforts during that time when he wasn't there, when they weren't there. Especially Dirk though... 

“He isn't going to come” she whispered aloud. 

The others looked up, glancing towards her. Kaoru scowled, “What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“What are you doing? And what the hell is that ugly bear anyway?” 

Chika pouted at him, currently hugging one out of the four Burberry bears. “He's not ugly. He's my favorite...” 

“Uh huh.” 

Eiji yawned loudly, stretching backwards in the chair, “The teddy bear aside, who's for taking a break to gorge on ramen for a little bit? I am f—king starving.” 

Leonel sighed, nodding as he sat back and rubbed his belly. “Absolutely.” 

“Ugh, you guys, our productivity is in the negatives again” Kaoru complained. 

“Yea, and it'll be in the double negatives when I'm passed out on the floor from starvation” Eiji remarked, standing. 

Matt smirked before looking to Chika. “How about it, Chika?” 

“I'm not particularly hungry but I will accompany you...” she mumbled weakly, standing. 

Kaoru scowled, wandering over and pressing his hand to her forehead. “Why are you so pale anyway?” 

She shrugged, miserable. All in all she'd only had two hours of sleep in the last 24 hours so she figured that was probably as good a reason as any. Kaoru leered as she walked out with her teddy bear. “You aren't _five,_ Chika.” 

“Why must I be five to have Chester with me?” 

“Chester? What are you-- you know what, maybe you _are_ being a lot more abnormal than usual, though I hate to admit it.” 

Eiji sighed airily, “I think that's a pretty catchy name...probably because I like Cheetos.” 

Chika's eyes momentarily widened. “I forgot he's named Chester too. Perhaps that's not appropriate for a bear then.” 

“Yea, I'm pretty sure the Cheetos cheetah isn't the only character or person in the entire universe that's ever been named Chester so you're probably good.” 

She nodded, standing in the corner of the elevator solemnly. Maybe she should ask her mama what to do, she pondered as they came to the first floor. She knew how to handle misunderstandings and seemed to be a little more personable than her father. All the same, there was no guarantee they'd desire to speak to her again regardless. She had managed to dig this hole with her own incompetence. _She_ lost-- 

Chika frowned when she ended up running into Kaoru's back, the fellow having stopped with the others when they exited to the sidewalk on campus. “What...?” 

“...So you _are_ getting stalked.” 

“What?” 

Peeking around him, bewildered, her heart skipped a bit. Dirk was standing off to the side, holding the piece of paper she'd given him with a perplexed expression. People were giving him looks as he was generally taller than anyone in the area. But... 

...But he came. 

“Like, should we call the cops or something?” Leonel questioned, glancing to each of them. 

Chika quickly went around them, rushing to him before he changed his mind. “D-Dirk!” 

The Brit looked up...and still he smiled at her. She hated herself so much. “Ah, there you are, D-- Chika. I was, uh, a little puzzled with this map you gave me. This is a very overwhelming school, I must say...” 

“Y-you came.” 

Dirk blinked, surprised, before sighing softly, “I promised you I would, didn't I? Everything's alright, D-Chika, I swear.” 

She bit her lip, gazing down with an almost insurmountable amount of shame. Dirk chuckled. “I see you like that one, hmm? He was unique enough that I figured he'd be the one to catch your fancy.” 

Oh yea, the teddy bear. Nodding bashfully, she murmured, “He's my favorite though all four were nice.” 

“I'm glad you liked them.” 

“I--! I...read all the letters last night.” 

Dirk stared at her. “...You read all of those letters?” 

She nodded and he scowled a bit. “Well blimey, no wonder you look so zonked, da...Chika. I told you it wasn't necessary.” 

“Yes it was” she said sadly, “I was the one that didn't keep the promise. You all needed reassurance about your state of affairs and I failed each of you. It...it has troubled me all day that I-I would seem to have been so careless about you all. To not even record the correct address--” 

Dirk shook his head, interrupting, “No one ever thought that, Chika, I can promise you. At the very worst we assumed since you were away at the university that you simply didn't get the letters or parcels from your home. We've never thought you careless. And as I said, it was a simple mistake. You could have even written it correctly and perhaps I mistook one of your numbers.” 

“No” she said woefully, “...I still don't really know my address well.” 

He laughed softly, “Well, that's neither here nor there...Chika. I did come to make a request, however.” 

“Yes?” she blurted, needing anything to rectify this. 

“Are you free tonight? I have some chums back at the pub that have been demanding I bring their darling to come see them.” 

Chika was honestly startled. “...Everyone came with you? Why?” 

Dirk's eyes rolled around...and he said that awful line that she'd been using to justify her own misguided bitterness these last few years. “Things have...changed.” 

“How...how so?” 

“Well, for one thing they realized their affairs were micromanaged to an impossible extreme when they returned and the freedom of being here definitely spoiled us all quite a bit” he murmured before his pretty smile returned, “And naturally they've wanted to see you.” 

She bit her lip, swallowing, “Do...do they know about the address mishap?” 

“I mentioned it in passing. Everyone recalled with enlightenment that you had always told us you weren't always accurate with remembering your address and we kind of were dismayed over how quickly we fled the country without having all our affairs properly taken care of, especially making sure we _could_ contact you....” 

People had to write their address or phone number down quickly all the time. She hadn't been _so_ pressed to do it that she should have messed up. “...I'm free tonight. I really wish to see everyone, to apologize even though you don't feel it's my fault. I feel horrible.” 

“Anything to make you feel better darl...Chika. Tonight around seven sound good?” he nodded. 

She nodded quickly. It was insanity that he never was mad with her. But then that look on his face when he saw all his unopened presents and letters, that'd been something else entirely...regardless, she'd caused him pain and...and he still came back. 

Walking up to Dirk, she grasped his cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss. The way he stiffened, he seemed rather alarmed...before he relaxed, kissing her back a bit. Pulling away, he looked very flustered before smiling, confused. “T-tonight at seven then?” 

“I will be there.” 

“A-alright. Ta.” 

Watching as he quickly escaped, her heart sunk a bit. Okay...so he wasn't really considered her boyfriend anymore. His reaction told her the relationship was at some point she didn't recognize. She'd have to ask Antoinette. She'd always been adamant Chika try to fix things with Dirk, even when she thought Dirk was the one in the wrong... 

With a sigh, she glanced over her shoulder at the others. “Alright, I'm ready.” 

...Everyone just kind of was staring at her, these bizarre and almost overtaking expressions on their faces. All the color had drained from Matt and Kaoru's skin even. Chika slowly shook her head, confused. “What's the matter?” 

“W-w-who-who the hell w-was that?” Kaoru finally blurted, stammering. 

She blinked...before realizing she hadn't actually mentioned Dirk to Kaoru. She hadn't liked to think about it at first because she missed him and then it grew into despairing over misconceptions. Nodding, she started up the street towards the ramen place they frequented here. “He was my boyfriend.” 

...But clearly some things had changed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an informative FYI:
> 
> In Chapter 2, Chika was observing her parents kissing wistfully, a parallel to when she observed them as a teenager and wondered what kissing Dirk would be like. 
> 
> Chapter 3, when Shinji was describing the state of affairs with Russell, he addressed their family pet as “Lord of Rovers” which startled Chika as Dirk and company called Russell “Lord Rover”.
> 
> Basically all of Chapter 4 has been resolved. Chika told Kaoru she didn't want to live with anyone and responded he might mind living with her in regards to him ignoring her.
> 
> Some more functional notes: Chika was concerned about how her father would feel if he sensed she'd gone off and been physical with someone after she had relations with Dirk for the first time...however, by Chapter 4 she's completely disregarded it since Chihaya didn't seem to notice and she was more curious if “s—t changes when you start banging a man's daughter” since it hadn't for her. Course, Chihaya's not psychic so...
> 
> It was a tiny little thing but when Eiji passed Chika off to Matt to dance with, when he greeted her she said 'hiya' which was common for Dirk to greet her with and once or twice within the flashback chapters she'd seemed to have picked it up. 
> 
> And again I hate to take my reader's hands and point them out to all the obvious as if they can't however Kaoru did actually mention his intentions for his actions of the flashback in Chapter 2. Nonetheless it will of course be fleshed out in the next couple of chapters as he deals with this landmine news. 
> 
> © Burberry Bear was a teddy bear that gets released with the Burberry perfume/cologne or something. 
> 
> Oh. Dun, dun, dunnnnnn.


	47. Inevitable Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut somewhere.

His heart exploded. 

It was bizarre. That was the only word he could fathom fit this: bizarre. Chika didn't know anyone aside from them, what craziness was this? And...and the way she reacted to this impossible stranger, it...it was only logical to think that he was a stalker or just some major annoyance she happened to cross, some guy that didn't understand 'no'. 

Chika...Chika kissed him.Chika... _kissed_ someone. Who...who the hell was this guy? 

_"He was my boyfriend."_

Bulls—t! When the f—k could she have possibly had a boyfriend? They'd been together their entire lives, how could she just conveniently have slipped some random guy she completely neglected to mention in there!? How? How on Earth did someone as socially awkward as _Chika_ even find this guy anyway and engage in a relationship? No, it was unrealistic. Chika didn't even _know_ other people. 

Needless to say when they went to get ramen, his appetite was properly shot, as was Matt's. Leonel and Eiji even seemed too mystified to completely enjoy it. Chika actually was the only one that ate anything fully, seeming relieved. They were just silent. 

...He had to know what was happening. Matt had rejected the venture but when Chika went to the restroom when they got back to the clubroom, Kaoru commanded that they go with her to this mysterious place she was meeting her "boyfriend" as if that were possible. She was-she was mistaken. 

She couldn't have had a boyfriend. 

The plan was unbeknownst to Chika. Currently they were waiting for her outside her apartment... they hadn't said much to each other really, bewildered. But no, it wasn't the case. He was going to get to the bottom of this. 

“Kaoru, as utterly curious as I am, we probably shouldn't interfere...” Leonel remarked, rubbing his arm as they stood in the waning night. 

“Interfere on _what_? There's a logical explanation for this.” 

Eiji shuffled his feet, looking off, “It is pretty crazy...I mean, Chika got herself a foreign guy who's not weird looking.” 

“Chika didn't get herself anything!” Kaoru snapped. 

“Yea, I'm sure she just _imagined_ she had a boyfriend.” 

“I-It's _possible_!” Kaoru sputtered, throwing his hands up, “He-he looked startled when-when _that_ happened!” 

Eiji and Leonel exchanged a look before just shrugging absently. It was true, he looked bewildered and...and yea, he may have kissed back but maybe he was just trying to be polite. The fact still remained that Chika was about to go somewhere to see him though. 

Around six in the evening, Hideyoshi Chika came out of her apartment building. His nostrils flared when he saw she was carrying an overnight bag similar to one she'd carry to stay over with him when all the clothes she kept there were dirty. The woman paused when she saw them, surprised. “Eh? Kaoru? Eiji? Leo? What are you doing here? I told you I was going to see Dirk and wouldn't make it to our oyster night.” 

Dirk. Kaoru's blue eyes narrowed, “Yea, we're going with you.” 

“Going with me where?” 

“To _Dirk's_ place, wherever that is.” 

Chika's eyes closed a little as well, the red vessels a darker maroon in the night. “I did not invite you to go on this particular venture, Kaoru. Frankly, none of you are welcome. I will gladly introduce you next time but tonight I would prefer to catch up with them on my own.” 

“Why?!” he demanded, “Why do you need to catch up with him anyway?! Who is this guy?”   
  


“I told you--” 

“I know what you told me and that's why I'm going to go!” Kaoru stated boldly. 

She inhaled sharply...before sighing, “Whatever, Kaoru.” 

He huffed as she started up the street, walking fast enough that she was keeping a pretty generous distance between herself and the rest of them. Like...like hell she was going to see some guy she _thought_ was her boyfriend by herself. The situation was nuts anyway. 

Boarding the ferry as they usually did, Chika at least sitting near them then, he started to fret more and more. Damn, he thought Matt was going to be an issue. As it were Matt was _still_ an issue because he was able to figure out something was happening with this random guy. Why couldn't he have just been a stalker? They could have called the cops and had him arrested and have been done with it. No, turns out he's her... 

No way did she have a boyfriend. 

Getting off the ferry, they went uptown. Uptown was kind of ritzy and upper crust, not an area they were known to hangout in. Sure, there was a ramen place but outside of that... 

Sure enough, they came near that ramen place, Eiji intoning that he forgot it existed. Between it and a shuttered closed down restaurant, Chika went down an alley they'd never noticed. What? 

There was a little stairway going... _somewhere_. The adjoining building was pretty tall, made entirely of faded brick. It reminded him vaguely of those bars in France... 

Chika paused suddenly when some guy came up the stairs. It certainly wasn't 'Dirk' but a blond man, dressed in jeans and a purple button down shirt with a yellow tie, a weird hat propped on his head. He was about the same height as 'Dirk' as well and Kaoru could see he also wasn't from around here. 

Kaoru stiffened when Chika smiled rather...widely. What? 

“Cam-nii” she called, just ever so slightly louder than her usual. 

Cam-'nii'? That wasn't her brother, who the hell was that? Chika wouldn't pin random nicknames onto random ass people, she'd call it illogical! But the man in question looked up, surprised, before smiling broadly as well. “Darling.” 

“Cam-nii” held his arms open and Chika walked into them, hugging him...who the hell was _this_? Why did Chika always have such a guy harem, damn it?! She spoke in English and he got that she told him she was 'sorry' and 'awful'. He simply shook his head and told her something along the lines of 'it's alright'. 

“Goodness, how you've grown! You look like an even more matured young lady now” Cam gushed before pouting, “Dunno about these trousers you're wearing though.” 

“It's hot on the island, Cam-nii, like, really hot” she protested. 

He chuckled. Kaoru stiffened when she kissed the top of her head like he was all effin' doting before patting it, “I can imagine. I have to run out and get a few things for dinner at my lady's command, darling. Just head right in, she's expecting you.” 

“Alright. Oh, wait. Cam-nii, _unfortunately_ I must introduce you to my friends here. They were insistent upon meeting everyone. This is Eiji, Leonel, and Kaoru. _Kaoru, Leo, Eiji, this is Cam Daugherty. I call him Cam-nii_.” 

...Whoever he was was clearly shocked for a moment, as if something about them was just bewildering. What? What did he know about _them_ that they had no absolute idea about _him_ since Chika never mentioned his existence? 

“Well, it's a pleasure” he bowed some. 

He didn't say much more than that...and honestly, his kind of awkward social gracings reminded him exactly of Chika so he could see where he may have been appropriated as her 'brother'. Still ridiculous though! How'd she meet him?! He left after Eiji and Leonel traded some modest pleasantries in their rough English. Chika went down the steps and he scowled when, on her keychain, there was a key to this place. She had...access. 

Opening the door, they all peeked in. It looked like a bar remade into a house. Pool table, televisions, a few couches, and... 

Kaoru's eyes widened a bit at the woman who was walking through, carrying a few unopened beers. She glanced toward them, her eyes a strange amber yellow color before they widened with excitement. She squealed, “Chika darling!!” 

_What_ ? Now this was absolutely impossible, Chika didn't befriend... _women_. Alas, Chika went over and they hugged, the woman gushing. “Oh my goodness, you look so different somehow!” 

“Cam-nii said I looked more matured. I'm not sure how” Chika mused. 

“Well, I'd say so. But look at these short things” she teased, actually reaching out and tugging the hem of her shorts tight before snapping them back, “Just scandalous.” 

Eiji had continued walking in to be out of the crowded doorway, his eyes pinned to this phenomenon and _that_ definitely got him as he ran into a nearby coffee table. “Oh, hi table.” 

Georgia's eyes widened, probably not having noticed them as Chika smirked a little at Eiji. “Georgia, I apologize for their presence already but these are my friends Eiji, Leonel, and Kaoru. _Guys, this is Georgia Ainsworth_.” 

Again, she had a very similar look to that of the last guy, Cam-nii or whatever. Why was it they knew stuff about them but they didn't even know these guys existed? Chika said something to her about 'bother' and 'it's alright'. Georgia waved a hand and said it was 'perfect fine'. “Please, have a seat!” 

Where was 'Dirk'? He came here to observe her alleged 'boyfriend' and she was getting a load of other people she was strangely close to. Leonel flustered when the outgoing woman told him his curls were 'to die for'. “Ah, yes, thank you. They are a pain though...” 

“Oh goodness, tell me about it. They're absolutely gorgeous on you though.” 

“Leo's always pretty” Chika nodded. 

Leonel turned redder and Georgia laughed, telling her not to embarrass the 'lad' like that. Kaoru's eyes narrowed a bit when she lent a very brief glance in his direction before grasping Chika's shoulders and telling her to help get some things from the kitchen. Maybe? To their surprise, more _not Dirk_ people appeared. Two blonds, a girl and guy, came down the steps. Chika's eyes widened...but probably not exactly because of them but what the guy had in his arms. 

“'Ay, Chika!” greeted the man, “I have an adorable little present for you.” 

“Oh my goodness” she actually gushed, rushing towards him and the fluffy mini fur ball in his arms. He laughed as she took the pup from him, cuddling him. “You look just like my Russell Bow Wow Rover did when he was a puppy.” 

The dog yapped and sniffed her face as she held him up before licking her nose. “Oh, he's so precious...wait...no, she. I'm sorry, you're a girl. You're so cute.” 

“You'll take her, won't you?” the girl droned, “We've been caring for her for a week after someone abandoned her and it's been comparable to caring for a newborn _baby_ , I tell you. We can't leave her alone for an instant.” 

Chika frowned deeply, “Oh, I don't know if I can. I'm so busy with school and everything but oh, someone left you on your own? You poor thing...you know, I bet Russell would like you.” 

The guy blinked, “Would he? I mean, sounds like he's been top dog for decades now. Might not like a younger dog coming in on his territory. It's been known to happen.” 

Shaking her head, Chika cupped the puppy in her arms, “Russell actually likes puppies quite a bit. He's very fatherly with them...he was neutered quite young so I think perhaps he feels he missed fatherhood.” 

“He missed a lot more than that” the woman said airily. 

The man smirked at her as Chika mused. “I will show her to my parents. I don't know if they want the added on responsibility but perhaps they know someone nearby in need of a pet.” 

“Ace!” the guy declared, taking the puppy back, “Well, for now it's time for dinner and bed for our girl here.” 

The girl finally noticed them, raising a brow. “How uncouth. You invited _more_ people?” 

“I didn't want to” Chika sighed some, “Ash, Cheryl, these are my friends Eiji, Leonel, and Kaoru. _Guys, this is Ash and Cheryl Preston_. _They're brother and sister._ ” 

Cheryl's blue eyes narrowed, particularly at Eiji. “Oh, wonderful, they don't even know English.” 

“We know enough” Eiji suddenly remarked dryly in the language. 

Ash gave his sister a look, “You behave...and it's nice to meet you all.” 

“You behave too” Chika glowered at Eiji. 

“Hey, I am behaving. She insults us because we are not super English like you.” 

Cheryl leered, “And why the hell are you speaking it like _that_?” 

“ _Cheryl_.” 

Chika blinked, “Well, Japanese lacks the common letter 'L'. We have nothing comparable so the sound is particularly difficult to those that aren't as studied in it . It sounds more like an 'r' generally.” 

“Yea” Eiji snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets, almost looking annoyed. “Excuse my ' _Engrish'_.” 

“Don't be snarky” Chika chided, tapping him lightly, “Your English has improved quite a bit since high school. At least you comprehend what is being said.” 

Eiji smirked towards him, Kaoru glaring as he replied, “True. Cannot be said of all of us, I suppose.” 

He had no intention of traveling abroad and everything on computers could be translated to Japanese so why bother! It didn't matter, just superfluous chatter as far as he was concerned. Where was that...guy? 

Chika went into the kitchen with Ash though and all he could do was sit and sulk. Staring into the open doorway, he found them all standing around in a circle, laughing and talking about something. What...what the hell _was_ this? 

“ _Huh...Chika...actually made friends”_ Leonel remarked, bewildered. 

“ _Seriously. Wasn't expecting that was...possible”_ Eiji drawled, “ _Seem close too...the chick is pretty hot though.”_

Leonel smirked, his eyes closing some, “ _The one that made fun of your '_ Engrish' _or Georgia?”_

“ _Like I'd like a bitch that makes fun of me within the first line of meeting me.”_

The girls all reentered the room, whispering and giggling, holding plates and meat and chips...what was this crap? More importantly... 

Chika frowned, setting the plate on the table in the living room, “Where is Dirk?” 

Georgia frowned, looking up the steps, “He was napping, I believe. He's been quite exhausted lately, understandably. You should go wake him.” 

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she nodded and wandered up the steps rather...familiarly. 

...What _was_ this? Who _were_ these people? How had Chika managed to have a secret life and keep it from him? 

Why? 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk splashed water against his face in the sink of the bathroom he sorely missed. Funny how in their absence even running water became the devil somehow. They were becoming like those severely retroactive villages and it was ludicrous at best. Running water? That was a sin? 

Pursing his lips, he gripped the side of the rim before gazing at his reflection in the mirror. Five years. Five years she'd thought he was ignoring her because of this mishap. For five years she'd convinced herself he'd been playing with her it'd seemed. For five years she'd thought he didn't care. 

And she was acquainted with Kaoru again. 

He just knew the second he saw them together, despite never having even really seen Kaoru outside of a few pictures she'd shown him, that it was him. He'd wondered why but when he found out all his letters, his presents, his expressions when he couldn't express them verbally, were undelivered, his heart sank into nothingness. So she'd moved on. He could hardly bare it. 

Her adamance to see him was painful but he wanted to be her friend. He knew that, deep down, they'd only been romantically together for six months before he left but...but that didn't mean that relationship hadn't been what was keeping him together through all this. Knowing he had something back here that was cultivated, that was good, he'd been able to press on even if he knew he'd have to fix it. Turns out it'd somehow went down the tunnel... 

Or so he'd assumed. When Chika kissed him right in front of Kaoru, he was so confused he almost fainted. But it was so perfect and he wanted to hug her tightly, kiss her forever...he escaped because he wasn't sure what to do with that look on Kaoru's face as if a bomb had been dropped on him. 

What...what was Chika's thoughts? 

“Dirk?” 

Dirk jolted when the girl appeared behind him. Smiling quickly, he wheeled around, “H-hiya.” 

“Are you alright?” 

He nodded as she got closer, his heart racing. “I-I'm fine. Just woke up from a quick kip. I was about to come down.” 

She tilted her head before taking his hand. Dirk swallowed as she pulled him to sit on his bed, sliding behind him and rubbing his shoulders. “U-uh...” 

“You're very tense...have things been that difficult at the corporation?” 

“Ugh, there are so many problems with that place I just can't even think about it anymore” he grimaced, rubbing his temple. “...I've needed this. I was having panic and anxiety attacks and not sleeping and being frustrated...” 

Chika paused before leaning in to kiss the back of his neck. Dirk's eyes widened as she turned him around, pushing him back. “U-uh, Chika?” 

“Relax.” 

Dirk yelped when she unzipped his trousers, sitting straight up. “C-Chika!” 

“You're not relaxing.” 

Relaxing? She was-- he inhaled softly as she drew him out, dipping in and licking the head of his manhood. Oh. O...okay. He flushed as she drew it into her mouth, bobbing her head down and... 

She withdrew, licking her lips before glancing up at him with those bewitching eyes. “...You did not take the oil with you, did you?” 

“Uh, n-no” he smiled nervously, shakily reaching into his nightstand and taking out the little bit of strawberry oil they had left from five years ago. “Does...does it expire?” 

“I doubt it” she responded, taking it...and taking off her bra. 

Dirk gawked as she poured the oil in the crevice...and, shocking him senseless cradled his shaft between them. He moaned loudly, recoiling and covering his mouth as her breasts slid up and down, her mouth wrapped around the head, her tongue flicking. Arching his back off the bed, he was trembling, forcing his eyes open as they kept rolling back. 

...Oh blimey, he had _no_ idea what she was thinking. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Georgia stared at this bit of a train wreck that was occurring. Cam had returned but was sitting on the far end of the couch, observing the strangers suspiciously. As bad as Cheryl had been when she was seventeen, Georgia had truly seen a change in the girl since they went back. A maturity, a sort of acceptance of life, a less...spoiled self-centered behavior. So why she got back here, the place that caused this wisdom, only to _revert_ was beyond her. She was currently trading back and forth barbs with Eiji, a lad she just met. Luckily Ash and Leonel were speaking a bit normally though both were acting as referees for Cheryl and Eiji more than they could chatter. 

...And Kaoru, he was acting like Cam except he kept glaring towards the steps as if he'd bolt up there any second. It...had been ten minutes already. Georgia quickly smiled, gesturing toward the steps. “I'm sure they're just busy chatting. I'll go get them.” 

Rushing upstairs, she bit her lip. Chika had explained they sort of interfered on her plans to spend time with them but this was awfully awkward. Perhaps it was just because they didn't know them as they hadn't known what to make of her when they first met. Of course, it could also be because of all the awful things they'd heard, really. It was curious what circumstances led to their reconciliation, especially with Kaoru...what was going on there if she thought Dirk had been ignoring her for five years? 

Where would that leave Dirk? 

“Mmf” Dirk groaned into his hand, his hips grinding upward. 

It felt so good, he thought in ecstasy. Chika's soft bosom, the warming oil, her tongue...oh yes, relaxing indeed. Dirk winced, grasping the sheets as he squirmed, rasping, “C-Chika, I'm-I'm going to...” 

Chika had confirmed back then that she didn't mind...swallowing so when he came, he didn't jerk out and make the 'biggest most unnecessary mess' as she'd put it back then. She sighed, pressing the back of her hand to her lips. “Are you relaxed?” 

Relaxed...? Certainly. Relaxed and _randy as hell_. Sitting up swiftly, he rolled her under him, leaning in to kiss her hard. Chika asked once if it was odd to kiss her after the whole 'swallowing' thing...well, he'd accept a multitude of things for kissing. About to tug down her shorts, he groaned, dropping his head against the bed near her shoulder when there was a knock at the door. “Dirk, Chika darling, it's been ten minutes...is everything alright?” 

“Yes...” he called, “Sorry. We will be down shortly.” 

“Alright.” 

Sitting up, knowing his face was flustered and sticky, he shook his head. “U-um, you can wash up first if you'd like...” 

She frowned but nodded, heading to his bathroom and probably cleaning away the oils...cleaning up himself, he smiled shyly when he exited with her. Well, wow... 

When he came down the steps and found Kaoru there his stomach dropped. Oh. 

“Hey chum. Little flushed there” teased Ash. 

“Fever” he lied, giving Ash a droll look. 

Dirk almost blushed when he assumed Eiji and Leonel exchanged an almost knowing look. Kaoru just glared at him...oh God, stress level was going back up again. Sinking onto the couch near Cam, he smiled when Chika sat on his knee... 

Like spitfire, Kaoru said something in Japanese. Chika looked towards him and remarked back rather shortly. Oh goodness. Rubbing her back, he murmured, “Uh, if we're making him uncomfortable, darling...” 

Chika stared at him wearily before just sinking onto the rather narrow spot between him and Cam, still not choosing to sit on the couch with the Japanese trio. Cheryl, huffy and face contorted with irritation, remarked, “I'd expect you to have such crude friends, Chika.” 

Chika scowled, “Eiji, have you been mean?” 

“Why do you always blame _me_ for s—t?!” he demanded, throwing his hands up. 

“Because generally it is always you” she shook her head. 

Ash snorted, “Don't worry, Chika, it's definitely mostly my sister. Funny I thought she'd grown up.” 

Cheryl pouted deeply at him and Eiji sniffed. “See?” 

Chika waved a hand as if it were entirely inconsequential. “You are probably used to such treatment. All of your girlfriends are particularly hard on you.” 

The strangely blue haired fellow's brow rose and stroked his chin, seeming to ponder. “Actually, now that you mention it...” 

“Actua _ll_ y” Cheryl scoffed, “Actua _r_ y is a clerk.” 

Eiji stared at her for a moment before looking to Chika, blinking absently. “ _Your people are charming.”_

“Hey, don't switch languages at your own convenience to gossip if you know English!” Cheryl snapped at him. 

“According to _you_ , I don't know ' _Engrish'_!” 

Chika crossed her arms, drawling, “ _You find her attractive, don't you? You have a fetish for abusive relationships.”_

“ _I have nothing of the sort!”_

Dirk was a little intrigued as he never really got to hear Chika speak in her native tongue all that often except when they'd went out. It still sounded quite complicated. She rolled her eyes, another rather strange reaction for her, before turning to Cam. “Cam-nii, how has everything been going? I read all your letters.” 

“Hmm? Oh, it's...been going, I suppose is one way to word it” he said silently. 

Georgia frowned at this and Chika nodded. Dirk figured it was something they'd chat about when the room wasn't filled with everyone. As it were, Cam and Georgia still had a secret relationship that was even harder to maintain now that Grady was starting to offer dowry to Ash's mother Rebecca. Yes, because you had to pay someone to marry your daughter. Sheesh. 

“Did you ever find a prospective husband, Cheryl?” Chika asked. 

“With that personality?” Eiji said under his breath. 

Cheryl shot him a hot look. “No, but I also haven't been looking truly, just helping mother with the family business.” 

“Oh, that's good then.” 

Dirk was startled when she grasped his hand suddenly, “All the business aspects aside, how is Ivan? Is he better?” 

“Oh, uh, he's swell. He recovered pretty well at the hospital and has been taking it easy but he still isn't healthy if that makes any sense.” 

“...Did he and Gretel marry?” 

Dirk nodded, “Gretel's my sister-in-law now.” 

Chika bit her lip, “...Are you okay with that?” 

“Absolutely” he assured, trying not to stroke her cheek. It was probably bad enough that she was holding and rubbing his hand. 

“ _When the hell did you meet him?”_

Dirk jumped, surprised, when Kaoru finally said something. He was glaring darkly at him, as expected, and Dirk assumed the question was directed at them, only aware it was a question because of the tone...Chika gave him a look. “ _I'm speaking to Dirk and my friends right now, Kaoru. We can discuss that later.”_

“ _I want to discuss it now! This is insanity. How did you meet these people?! When did you meet them? WHY? Are we not good enough?”_

Chika looked horrified for some reason. “ _What?”_

“ _You felt some need to go out and meet other people, didn't you?! And then you don't tell us about them and one day they just magically appear? Why?!”_

Dirk's eyes narrowed as Chika started to look a little upset. So he still put that look on her face. Alas, before he could attempt to interject despite knowing Kaoru's English was poor, Eiji suddenly gave the fellow a droll look. “ _Oi_ Einstein _, you haven't put two and two together yet?”_

Kaoru glowered at him, _“What do you mean?”_

“ _Hmm, well, when could Chika have possibly met these people and during what period would we have known nothing about it? Oh, say, five years ago?”_

Whatever Eiji said, it caused Kaoru to stare at him for several moments, wide-eyed, before looking to Chika, blurting as he stood and grasped her arm, pulling her, “ _I-I need to speak to you!”_

“ _What--?! Kaoru!”_ she said in a protesting voice as he tugged her outside. 

Cam observed, his arms crossed, before looking to Dirk. “...Not going to stop this, hmm?” 

“It's...it's not my place” Dirk said quietly. 

...Relaxed indeed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Kaoru, this is precisely why I desired you not to come. You have never been able to deal with not being the complete center of attention and this matter has nothing to do with you so your insistence on coming was frivolous!” Chika declared, clearly annoyed when they stood outside the door in the alley. 

“T-that's not important!” he insisted, grasping her wrists, “You met them when we were in high school, didn't you? W-when I was ignoring you?” 

Chika was silent for a moment but nodded once. No. To think, because of some stupid failed...scheme, she'd gone off and found herself a boyfriend. Chika...Chika was more adventurous and adaptive than he'd ever have assumed. It hurt. But no, he could fix this. Grasping her hands, he gazed into her eyes helplessly. “Chika, please, listen to me. I-I was a stupid high schooler and I-I did stupid things, okay? I said things I never meant and did things to push you away when you've always been my best friend and meant so much to me. If I could take it back I'd take it back a million times because I know I must've hurt you. I'm sorry, alright? Please forgive my foolishness...” 

He winced when Eiji and Leonel came out, both looking at them curiously. “R-right guys? We're-we're sorry for all that s—t when we were in high school, right?” 

Eiji blinked languidly, “Well, Five-Years-Later-san, I gave a half-assed apology to Chika _years_ ago.” 

“Me too” Leonel said flatly. 

Kaoru grimaced again, glowering, “I-I _apologized_ too but I didn't ask her to forgive me.” 

Chika stared at him before murmuring, “I'm not upset with you over that, Kaoru. I've long forgiven you. You needn't worry at all, okay?” 

“You have?” he said, hopeful. 

She nodded, giving him a soft smile. He smiled too, absolutely _relieved_. “You're-you're the best, Chika. But now you don't have to see them anymore, right?” 

Eiji instantly pinched his brow as Leonel gave him an incredulous look. Chika's smile slowly melted into confusion. “...What? What do you mean?” 

“Well, you only befriended them because you were lonely, right? Well, we're back and we've cleared the air so you don't really need to see them anymore.” 

Chika's look was rather...irritated? Like, it was past the normal irritation she may have with Eiji or whatever, like she was close to getting angry as she had with 'Dirk'. “Are you insinuating that my relationship with the others is solely based on you, Eiji, and Leo?” 

“Isn't it?” Kaoru demanded, “I mean, you wouldn't have ever met or really needed to hang out with them if we hadn't done what we did.” 

Her scarlet eyes narrowed, “Initially, yes. They gave me company when I needed it and someplace to go when I was lonesome. However, your assumption that the only reason I maintain these friendships is because you once ignored my presence is _false_. I truly care about each and every one of them as I care about you all. I am not ignorant or incapable, I can have more than three friends.” 

“Why?” Kaoru questioned quietly, “Wh-what are we doing wrong that you need other people for? E-Especially _Dirk,_ t-that guy you're-you're _touching_!” 

Chika looked exasperated, “Kaoru, please. If you meet other people and cultivate a friendship with them then how does that personally affect me? Yes, you may have more people to spend time with but that does not change the fact that you're my friend. And Dirk was my boyfriend, I told you.” 

“What is he now?” he hissed. 

“I don't know yet” she shrugged, “I will have to analyze where we are in our lives and see if it's logical to restart a relationship. We may be at different points.” 

Kaoru felt sick. He didn't want her to analyze anything, he just wanted her to reject the idea and forget these people existed. This wasn't a world he recognized that she was in with them and he didn't like being the stranger on the outside. They'd always been together, they'd always had their own little universe. Why did she need to maintain another one? “I-It's just unnecessary! You're-you're in college, you don't have time to be cultivating these sort of things, it's a waste of time!”   
  


“Who are you to tell me what is a waste of time?” 

“Your friend!” 

“Yes. You are my _friend._ You are not a god, you are not my master, you are not my parent, you are my _friend._ This nonsensical need of yours to run my affairs is audacious and I'm asking you to stop.” 

Trembling, he sniffed as he stared down, his heart throbbing. She came closer, lifting his chin and gazing into his face with concern. “I just don't understand, Kaoru...why are you so upset? What's the matter? I will always treasure our friendship. What about Dirk and the others troubles you?” 

Kaoru swallowed hard, looking at the others as they mouthed boldly 'tell her' from behind. Tell her that he didn't want her to have a boyfriend or analyze anything because he loved her. He'd always loved her and the reason he ignored her for that year was because of it, because of his confusion. Now he knew and he knew that she'd be the only woman he could love in such a way. He wanted her to live with him, to be his wife. Maybe they'd have a cat or something. They weren't made for children but he wanted to wake up everyday with her. No one else...no one else was allowed. No Dirk, no Matt...all these other characters, why would she need them? She had them... 

'Tell her' indeed. He...he couldn't just tell her now on the fly like this. It had to be a special moment, not just in some alley near an old ramen place. He bowed his head before growling, “B-because I just don't like it! A bunch of people from some country and one's even making fun of Eiji's English. They aren't your _friends,_ just minor acquaintances! _C'mon_ , we're going home!” 

Chika backed away. She stared at him blankly for some odd few minutes before she bit her lower lip...and walked back towards the pub. “C-Chika, I mean it! I don't want you staying here!” Why would she want to stay? Where would she sleep? Did...did she sleep with her boyfriend like she slept with him?! He wouldn't have it! 

Entering the pub, everyone looked up as Chika sucked her cheek tight. She was silent for a long time and everyone looked...confused. “Is everything alright, love?” Dirk finally asked. 

“I...I apologize. Tonight isn't going to go quite as planned. I am...disgruntled and do not wish to sully the evening any further. I shall be in contact with you all very soon, I promise. Actually, Ash, may I take the puppy with me? I understand if that's no good.” 

Ash just shook his head, rushing off to retrieve the puppy and a bag of supplies he had. Chika nodded, holding the dog in her arms. “I shall bring her back and tell you how her visit with Russell went.” 

“Oh, ah, yes, that sounds good...” 

Dirk frowned, coming over, “A-are you sure everything's alright, darling? Do you need me to walk with you to the ferry?” 

Kaoru glared. Why? Weren't they there? What would she need him for? Chika indeed shook her head no...but not for the reason he suspected. “It's alright, Dirk. I will be going to my parent's home and staying there. I need the time alone to process things.” 

“O-oh. Alright.” 

She bid them all a short 'good-bye' before marching from the place. Wait, why wasn't she just going back to Minami-chi with them? Quickly following her, he called, “Chika! C'mon, let's just go back to _school_. What's the big idea?!” 

“I do not desire to go anywhere with you at this moment. I am going to my parents and I would like that you not follow me” she said flatly. 

Kaoru gawked, “Are you _really_ that mad at me because I-I don't want you hanging out with random strangers?!” 

“They are neither 'random' nor 'strangers' to me” she countered, giving him an angry expression, “...You've always been so selfish.” 

Shocked senseless, he yelped as Chika continued up the road to her family home, “Ch-Chika, that's not...I mean--” 

But she was already gone, leaving the three of them to stand there stupidly. Eiji slow clapped, “Bravo. Instead of confessing you make her hate you. Talent, man, talent.” 

“S-shut up!” Kaoru flustered, “The time wasn't appropriate. I can't confess to her in an alley in front of her ex-boyfriend's place!” 

Leonel scoffed. “Yet another excuse, Kaoru. And again, you think because you like her and have known her the longest it gives you the right to micromanage her affairs. Telling her who her friends can be?” 

“Seriously, dude...” Eiji groaned. 

Shoulders drooping, he mumbled, “I...I panicked.” 

“Yea, well, you need to stop doing that” Eiji muttered, “She may be the woman you're in love with but that doesn't take away her rights as a damn human being, especially a human being that can make her own choices. Not to mention you forced your way into this little affair of hers.” 

“You guys came too!” 

“I was curious and I shouldn't have” Eiji shrugged. “I mean, is it crazy to me that our random as hell buddy not only has another entourage but had a boyfriend? Absolutely insanely. Thing is, that's not my business if she asks us not to interfere. And it's sure as f—k not _your_ business to decide who she sees.” 

Kaoru gaped as Eiji pursed his lips. “...I'm actually pretty tired. I dunno if I can make another ferry trip so I guess I'll suffer and stay at my parents too.” 

“That sounds like a good idea” Leonel mumbled, “I haven't seen my mother in a few weeks so that'd be nice...” 

Waving 'good-bye' to him as they walked away, it was Kaoru that was left there, dumbfounded. What...? Was he being unreasonable? Didn't boyfriends not want their girlfriend talking to their exes? Didn't friends get selfish when friends had other friends? Why was he in the wrong?! 

...Duh, Kaoru. She's not your girlfriend...and she's never your possession. 

...But she'd always been his girl... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Thank God you brought that puppy.” 

Chika sat on the couch, miserable, as Shinji lied on his back, texting. “Why...?” 

“I think mom and dad were considering having another baby.” 

Despite her anger over the situation she just encountered, her attention shifted immediately to this statement. Wide-eyed, she gawked, “Surely you're not serious.” 

“Yep. Asked me about it and everything. And I mean, mama's so adorable, how can I just be like 'that's an _awful_ idea. It's oldest sibling would be twenty years older and dad's an old geezer'?” 

Chika rubbed her temple, trying to imagine having a new baby sibling...and failing. “...No, that's unimaginable.” 

Shinji snickered, glancing over his shoulder as their mother cooed over the puppy. “Well, hopefully the puppy will hold them off until one of us has their grandchildren.” 

When Chika arrived, Russell had been the first to greet her, Shinji opening the door. As she expected, Russell was delighted over the little Pyrenees puppy, sniffing and licking her affectionately. At first she seemed a little frightened but as Russell showed he meant no harm grew comfortable. Her parents hadn't come home yet by that point so for about twenty minutes she just followed Russell around before starting to explore...and just like a papa dog, Russell redirected her and even picked her up by the scruff of her neck when she approached areas he wasn't even allowed to go in. She yapped and whined to him, trying to go into the room with all their delicate items, but he just kept taking her away. Chika knew Russell would be a good daddy...but also didn't want him to get attached. Her parents were busy people and a puppy was like a baby. 

Alas, when Rosa and Chihaya Hideyoshi arrived, her mother was instantly taken and surprisingly so was her father. Along with Russell, they were all gushing and coddling her. Chika would ask tomorrow if they intended to keep her so she could properly answer Ash... 

“What the hell's this I hear about 'grandchildren'?” 

Chika looked up absently when her father wandered in, her mother following with the pup in her arms. Their patriarch leered, “Are you pregnant?” 

“Eh? Of course not, papa.” 

“And have you knocked someone up?” 

“Nope” Shinji raised a brow. 

He snorted, wandering back into the kitchen to probably make a later dinner. “Good, keep it that way.” 

Their mother smirked at him, sitting on the couch and petting the small dog, “Your papa's being silly. I assure you if any of you wanted to have children he'd be a very doting grandpa.” 

“Hell I would!” 

“Yea, I have my doubts too” Shinji remarked dryly. 

Chika hugged her knees, a little tired. And confused. It was true, Kaoru was always sort of self-centered and he never liked when attention wasn't focused on him. He didn't like when Matt hung out with them as children and now that she was sitting here pondering she imagined he didn't like Matt hanging out with them now. 

But it wasn't his _concern_. Kaoru had no reason to be worried she'd forget about him or ignore him, that had been his action when they were teenagers. Did he not realize it was cruel to ask her to do the same to them? She slumped, feeling even more weary... 

“Chika, sweetie, are you _sure_ the puppy is ours to keep? Russell was quite expensive...” her mother frowned, the puppy giving her kisses. 

Chika nodded, “A friend wanted me to take her...but only if it is feasible, I understand you're busy.” 

Shinji reached out and pet the dog's head with his pointer finger. “ _I_ didn't get a puppy like you did so I'd help take care of her too. We can get training pads and stuff for her and Russell will make sure she stays out of trouble, I bet. So can we keep her, mama?” 

“I think it's a splendid idea” their mother gushed, “She's such a sweetie! What do you think, Chiyo?” 

“I'm for it but do recall what she's going to grow into” their father called from the kitchen. 

Rosa rubbed her belly, frowning, “Looks like she's not really a purebred Pyrenees so assuming her mama or papa was something tinier...” 

“I feel bad for whichever dog ended up shacking up with a Pyrenees...” 

With a wide smirk, Rosa shook her head. “Alright, Shinji, your papa and sister got to decide Russell's name so we'll get to choose this one's.” 

“Can we name her Rambo?” 

“If you're not your father's son...” 

Chika's brow furrowed at this but sighed, wandering upstairs. “I'm not hungry right now so I'm probably going to bed...” 

“Oh, okay sweetie. Good night” her mother called. 

She nodded when her brother bid her 'night' as well, her father grumbling about how she only came here to sleep lately. Mama remarked that she also came with a puppy for them. Yes, she wasn't being as social with them as usual. Things had become rather complicated as of late... 

As it were, Dirk didn't reject her advances but Kaoru was adamant that she stop seeing him since she only knew him because they ignored her, that they all were just 'minor acquaintances'. Had she known them as long as she'd known Kaoru? Eiji? Leonel? Naturally not. But then, would she ever be able to know another person as long as she'd known them by this point? Of course not, that was impossible. That was no excuse to not meet people though or discredit the relationship. 

The letters were still sitting in the box near her bed. No...hundreds of letters meant they were her friends too. 

...It was all her fault, she thought as she fell face forward into bed, realizing she'd only had two hours worth of sleep in the last almost 48 hours so she wasn't a little tired but exhausted. How bothersome. 

The next morning she woke fairly early considering she went to bed around 8. Her papa was already up and preparing for work, Russell at his feet as the man made himself breakfast. Chika smiled somewhat as the puppy was directly underneath Russell between his front legs as if following his example. Chihaya smirked at them, shaking his head. “This'll be fun.” 

“Morning, papa” Chika greeted, walking further into the kitchen, sitting at the island. 

The man blinked absently, “Oh, morning, Scuttle...you slept pretty heavy there. Something up lately?” 

“Sort of” she murmured, resting her chin on the surface. “But it's nothing I want to speak about unless I can't resolve it.” 

“Uh huh” her father drawled, scrambling some eggs. “Well, I guess if you _want_ you can get back to me on that. How do you want your eggs?” 

Chika sighed miserably. “I'm not hungry.” 

“Shut up. You're thin as a rail and you didn't have dinner last night nor the night before. Your father's a damn cook and I'll only accept so many skipped meals in my presence before I start getting offended.” 

She pouted petulantly, “Papa's food is always the best. I didn't think not eating was offensive.” 

...Ugh. She was supposed to eat with the others last night and she left. Not to mention she left so rudely and inconsiderately. Georgia had prepared dinner and... 

...And she didn't even get their numbers. They had to hate her now. _She_ was the awful friend. Sighing heavily, she hugged the back of her head. “Scrambled eggs would be fine, daddy.” 

“Sheesh. Are you going to mope and be emo all day?” 

“Perhaps.” 

“Why don't you just come to work with me instead to make yourself useful?” he questioned dryly, getting bowls to scoop rice out of the maker. 

Yes...perhaps a day working at Yume would at least make her feel less useless. Nodding in agreement, she'd gone to take a quick shower and change clothes before having breakfast with just her dad. 

Eating a bit of the sausage he'd made, she scratched Russell's chin when he came over to probably beg for a piece. Chika chuckled some when the puppy tried to climb up her leg to do the same. Russell leaned down to nuzzle her and she yipped at him, playfully nipping at his ear. He just patiently pawed her, sitting down so she could pounce on him. “I always thought Russell would make a good papa.” 

“I guess” smirked Chihaya, sipping his coffee, “He's so dopey so I wonder how long this will last anyway.” 

“I believe in my puppy” Chika blinked, “What did mama and Shi-chan decide to name her?” 

“Akane. Apparently Russell means something to do with red so they wanted his new kid to have a similar name.” 

That was a pretty name. Chihaya scooped the pup up after he put their dishes in the sink, letting the animal lick his nose as he just stared at her. “...You be good. I trust the other dog over there to keep you out of trouble but he's only one dog. Human mommy will help you more but if you have to pee, that's what the pad is for.” 

Though her papa spoke as if her mama wasn't going to be up before he left, the woman came down the steps, seeming sleepy. But she smiled, taking the puppy and saying they'd go for a walk. Chihaya pouted and told her she should relax on her days off, what he'd always told her mother every day Chika could remember. Alas, her mama just giggled and gave him a loving kiss, telling him she was perfectly fine so he needn't worry. He just gave her a sheepish smile before bidding her farewell and that he'd be home around four. 

...Ugh. Dirk had to hate her. 

Apparently her mother and father met at the Yume location her Uncle Carl ran which technically wasn't that much further from the Yume her papa ran. Alas, the Yume her papa ran was also very close to a business district as well as a shopping area so he got a lot more business than Uncle Carl's typically. She helped her papa in the kitchen to keep her mind off of what an awful person she was. When a waitress went for lunch, she'd temporarily take their place despite being an awful server. She just wasn't very chatty. At around two in the afternoon, her dad scowled. “Don't be your father. Go take a break.” 

Chika frowned, confused, “I'm okay, papa.” 

He snorted, handing her a strawberry shortcake and a latte infused with strawberry randomly. “Go eat.” 

Her papa always wanted to be assured they ate, she was sure. Sitting at the counter, she found she felt a little better eating sweets. She'd heard the comfort food concept but didn't think she fit into that but strangely enough... 

“Chika darling, is that you?” 

Chika's eyes widened before glancing over her shoulder. Georgia entered the store, looking around momentarily, holding bags from some of the local stores. “Oh, it is! Are you feeling better?” 

“Y-yes” Chika rasped, “Y-you don't hate me?” 

Georgia looked astonished. “Why, whatever are you on about?” 

“I-I left rudely last night and I-I didn't even get anyone's contact to apologize properly--” she blurted. 

“Ah, that” Georgia waved a hand, setting the bags down and sitting beside her, “We knew it was something bothering you with your other friends so we weren't troubled, just worried we'd done something to offend them. I swear Cheryl is such a rude thing, speaking to your friend that way. Why, if I went to another country where they spoke another language and I'd taken the time to learn it only to be ridiculed, I'd be blooming offended too! By goodness, we're in his country and he's speaking to us in our language because we didn't even learn his!” 

Chika wasn't sure what she was talking about at first but then recalled Cheryl was questioning Eiji's accent when he spoke English. “Oh that...well, I'd say that's not an issue but Eiji is often upset by critical ridicule. Surprisingly from what I heard he was very well-behaved considering...well, Eiji. However, no, none of you did anything to my friends. It was Kaoru's own personal issue.” 

Frowning, Georgia opened her leather satchel, “Sounds troubling...as for the contacts, darling, we actually just got cell phones today so we couldn't really have given you our mobiles yesterday.” 

“Oh” Chika blinked, a tad relieved... 

Chika retrieved her phone from her pocket, allowing Georgia to tap hers against it. Chika was even more relieved to see everyone's name in her address book now. “Thank you...I feel a lot better now.” 

“Poor dear” Georgia cooed. “I'm glad I spotted you then! I hope I'm not interrupting your lunch.” 

Chika shook her head to the negative, “If you're not busy you should have something.” 

“Not for a spell. Cam and I were going to go out to dinner. Oh blimey, Chika darling, you have _no_ idea how happy I am that I'm back here now. I thought really. I thought I really really missed home but even keeping it secret from Ash and Cheryl here is a hundred times more freedom than keeping it secret around my papa. Not to mention I was startled how used to...amenities I was. I mean, running water? Having at least some sort of communication device? Even-even working was an amenity! My father is preparing me to quit any sort of task to be a _housewife_. How bonkers is that?” 

Chika nodded, “I read that in your letters that he wished to engage you with Ash. It is perhaps best at this point to clarify that you have no intention to marry Ash but that your feelings lie with Cam-nii. I understand that somehow Cam-nii's status in your society is not on par with Ash's but it is not your duty to marry someone you have no romantic feelings for. Not to mention Cam-nii has been having difficulties in the village.” 

Georgia's eyes widened before sulking. “I knew he was keeping things from me! What has he told you?” 

“From his letters it seemed he was considering leaving the village as they were being cruel to him. They hadn't expected him to return from Japan and did not desire such. He only stayed because he figured you would wish to see him and if you were caught you'd both be in a difficult situation.” 

She seemed exasperated, rubbing her brow. “They have been increasingly vile to him, that is certainly true. But...” 

“Excuse me.” 

Chika's eyes widened as her father appeared, giving them a rather flat look. She raised a brow as he stared at Georgia suspiciously. “Are you a girl?” 

“Eh?” Georgia responded, clearly shocked. 

“Yes she is” Chika replied for her. 

“Are you sure?” 

Georgia just slowly nodded and her father questioned, “And you're friends with her?” 

“I...I would like to think so...” 

Chika nodded to this and Chihaya threw his hands up. “Well, thank _God_ , it's about damn time!” 

Shaking her head, Chika explained to the very bewildered Georgia: “Georgia, this is my papa, Hideyoshi Chihaya. He has been lecturing me for many years to have female friends as I have a 'harem' of male friends as he puts it...” 

“Please don't stop liking her. I know she's strange but that's probably mostly my fault” her papa insisted, “Here, I'll give you food.” 

Georgia laughed, Chika narrowing her eyes somewhat. “You're silly, papa. If it's not so bold, I'm sure Georgia would enjoy omelet rice and your cafe au lait.” 

“It's nice to meet you” Georgia smiled, “And that does sound scrumptious, they're both some of my favorites.” 

“Oh my God, you remember what she likes.” 

Chika made a face and took Georgia's hand, the woman seeming amused by her father's shocked reactions. “We're sitting over here now, papa.” 

“Hell, sit wherever you want. I'll send a waitress over in a jiffy. _Don't_ start to hate her.” 

Georgia giggled as Chika just shook her head, sitting at a table for two near the window. “Your father seems very concerned...” 

“I suppose I do have a personality not suited for most close female relationships” Chika sighed gravely. 

“Now, that's simply not true” Georgia disagreed, “Though I'm sure it's very rude of me to question but is your mum tall?” 

“Oh no, mama's about four inches shorter than my papa. My height is said to come from my grandfathers. Don't mention that around my papa though, he grows very disgruntled and says I'm supposed to be his little girl, not the reverse.” 

Georgia laughed again, folding her hands on the table, “That's adorable. You resemble him quite a bit though, I'm daft for not noticing it at first.” 

“He did present you with a rather bizarre statement as your first greeting” Chika pointed out, “Alas, we were speaking about...wait. Oh, yes, Cam-nii and you.” 

“Oh God” Georgia groaned, leaning back in the chair, gazing at the ceiling, “I want to. I _so_ want to. As far as I'm concerned he's-he's practically my fiance but that-that damned village holds him in contempt because he didn't have biological parents? How does that begin to be his fault?” 

Chika nodded in agreement. Georgia bit her lip, shaking her head, “...I'll leave if they throw a fit, so help me. I...I love Ash but I don't _love_ Ash. I certainly won't marry him just because of status, that's for certain.” 

“Cam-nii was most concerned about entering outside of the village because you both don't have universally recognized education so it'd be difficult to receive jobs.” 

She nodded glumly. “I know. Everyone here was quite nice about it. I mean, we didn't get anything worthy of high credentials to begin with, but...” 

Chika sighed, “Well, here there are many that can't score into high school or college so their only option is to enter the work force.” 

Georgia opened her mouth but paused, smiling when a waitress brought her a rather generous helping of omelet rice and two cafe au lait. “ _Arigato gozaimasu._ ” 

The server bowed some, scurrying off. Chika picked up one of the beverages, sipping it, “I think you and Cam-nii are more than capable of learning Japanese. If not, you were able to manage a year knowing a limited amount. Additionally, I have never taken you to my mother's hometown. It's probably a lot more similar to your village than the city is.” 

Taking a spoonful, Georgia looked mournful. “That would be the best option really, Chika darling, but...but my mum died when I was younger and my father never took another wife. If I excommunicate myself like that I would cause him the utmost shame and he'd probably despise me.” 

“I can't imagine a father that would despise you for choosing the one you love.” 

Georgia smiled wistfully, “Yes...but you come from a sweeter world than I do.” 

Turning her phone in her hands, she shook her head. “Dunno. Last night Kaoru was upset that I had other friends during the period they hated me.” 

“How _did_ that come to pass, love? I mean, I was quite blasted that you were friends again.” 

Chika frowned thoughtfully. “...Well, I went to school the day after you all left and I was very upset. I remember I was actually starting to the pub before realizing you all wouldn't be there and...and I was sad. I sat down on the wall of the school for some time and strangely Kaoru came to sit beside me. He said he was sorry and wanted to speak to me again. It was rather ironic in the scheme of things that as soon as you all left I regained their friendship.” 

Georgia tilted her head, sipping her coffee, “...Well, um, do you have a lover then?” 

“Lover?” 

“You know, a boyfriend.” 

“Well...no. As I was telling Kaoru last night, I recognize that Dirk and I are in different points in our lives. I'll have to assess if it's reasonable.” 

Raising a brow, Georgia drawled, “Well now, if you're going to have to 'assess' you and Dirk's positions, what precisely was going on last night, you little scamp you?” 

Chika tapped her cheek, rolling her eyes around, “ _Well,_ see, I saw this one sexual position the day Dirk left that I was unable to try on him and I was reminded of it since he seemed stressed and frustrated...” 

“Uh huh” Georgia smirked, “Have you _had_ a boyfriend since Dirk?” 

“No, I was pretty negative about relationships until I realized it was entirely my fault and _I'm_ the reason people should be negative about relationships” she mumbled, feeling ill again. 

“No, no, darling, don't be so doom and gloom. Dirk is still absolutely crazed about you. But of course I unfortunately will concur that Dirk is an overstressed forced businessman in England while you're a young student in Japan. Not to mention your boyo will be 25 soon, he might be too old for you” Georgia teased, “He's probably ready for marriage and babies and all that unfun stuff.” 

Chika snorted some, “Dirk shouldn't have babies unless he's somehow improved in the last nearly five years.” 

Grinning, Georgia jabbed her, “Now Chika, how does he gain experience without having a baby?” 

“Yes, you're correct. Still, I have limited knowledge of babies but it's as if he had no idea babies had diapers.” 

Georgia laughed, shaking her head, “I dunno, perhaps that's just but so many men for you. Alas, I think you'll need time alone with Dirk to figure out if you should rekindle your romance.” 

Chika sucked her cheek, leaning back and crossing her arms. It was Dirk's birthday soon she recalled so perhaps they could do something. Or perhaps it could be a group trip as it was approaching the university's summer break. Ah. “My grandpapa's resort on North Toucan Island is probably a good place to spend time together. You can all go.” 

“Resort?” 

“It's a place with spas and luxury services and beaches. I think you all would like it...well, maybe not Ash or Cam. Dirk, you, and Cheryl, perhaps” Chika explained. 

“Sounds _splendid_! Oh, you have no idea how I've missed our pedicure trips” Georgia gushed. 

Chika had to nod in agreement. “I wear sandals consistently and my feet are so callused. I just dislike going on my own and don't wish to always trouble my mother.” 

Preparing to contact her grandfather in regards to the trip, her phone suddenly rang. Chika looked at the name and found it was her mother. Cocking a brow, she answered. “Hello, mama...?” 

Her mother was practically blubbering. Blinking languidly, she droned, “...Papa sent you a picture, didn't he?” 

Georgia's brow also furrowed as she laughed, Chika shaking her head. “She is busy tonight so she cannot come to dinner...yes, yes, I shall ask her when she is available...alright, mama.” 

Groaning, Chika rubbed her eyes, “...Anyway. My mother wishes you to come to dinner and I will call my grandfather to see if he has any availabilities for next weekend.” 

“Sounds good on both accounts” Georgia winked, wiping her mouth, “I do need to get going though. Let's see if I have cash for this very delicious meal...” 

“No, no, it's on the house. I'm sure my father wouldn't accept money even if you threw it at him” Chika shook her head. “Just bring him some oranges or something.” 

Georgia snickered, “Wha? Well, Cam has cultivated some delicious oranges that he brought with him for you, actually, so I guess we can do something with that bit of oddness.” 

Chika pouted deeply, standing to walk with Georgia to the door. “Cam-nii is so nice...you're all nice. I just feel like a terrible person.” 

Georgia shook her head, assuring her that wasn't the case and that it was human to make errors. They weren't judgmental blokes who would treat her as if she was subhuman for doing something any of them could have done. She still doubted that but admittedly felt a lot better. After she left, waving to her as she walked up the street, Chika instantly text Dirk her apologies. 

“How long have you known her?” 

Chika jumped when her father appeared behind her, raising a brow. “I mean, you barely talk to your since birth pals that long and intensely.” 

“Well, she's been away for about five years. I knew her about a year prior.” 

Her papa sulked, “You should'a brought her by! Sheesh, you usually bring your more obnoxious friends to the house. You hiding something?” 

“Not really.” 

She blinked when she received a message. Hopeful, she looked down and smiled softly. Dirk said she'd do better to apologize again for having him name his goldfish Magikarp despite the bastard 'turning into' one badass beast. She text back he could get a lizard and name it Gyarados. 

...Okay. So even if they were upset they weren't going to allow her to believe they were upset. As it were they were acting as if nothing had happened. Georgia had lunch with her and they chattered, Ash gave her a puppy, Cam had oranges, and Dirk was only “mad” about a fish. 

Okay. Now to deal with Kaoru. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Kaoru, your nonsense is _uncanny_.” 

Nemoto Eiji shook his head, his little sister Antoinette and Tokiya Leonel beside him. Okay, it started out indeliberate enough. Chika came home Monday and Antoinette had shown where she'd won tickets during a Bion tournament for a resort, having invited them to go with her. The woman had seemed a little surprise but informed her that she actually already intended to go to the same resort next weekend as well so she could use the extra ticket to invite someone else. Antoinette still gave it to her anyway saying she could invite someone...naturally she invited Matt. 

Kaoru, silent and broody since Chika left him to fend for himself that night, bristled that she just wanted a ton of guy friends around, didn't she? She'd questioned what that meant and because apparently he didn't understand, oh, anything, went at it again with her about her other friends. Why? 

Okay, yea, they were kinda lame. In all their years of life, they hadn't honestly met anyone else to call 'friend'. As it stood, only he and Chika had even been in relationships. Leonel had been in crushes and Kaoru was hellbent on making the woman he loved hate him. 

Nonetheless, what difference did it make that Chika had other friends? Whoop de doo, she knew other people. It was simply shocking to him considering how socially bizarre the woman he knew was but hell, more power to her then. She landed friends _and_ a boyfriend. As it were she was a step ahead of him and Leonel and two steps ahead of Kaoru. 

No, they should stop bulls—ting. This was nothing to do with _friends_ so much as to whom the friends she had were directly tied to... 

That following Saturday with Chika barely speaking to Kaoru, much to his chagrin for God knows why since he had it coming, they arrived at North Toucan Island. South was less commercial, more laid back, more 'I'm getting away from society so eff you'. North was bustling party town awesome for the first week of summer break. Eiji absently eyed a group of extra tanned girls walking by and smiled. “Did I ever say how much I love you, imoto?” 

“Why, because you're a perv and I've aided your pervdom?” Antoinette snorted. 

“Quite.” 

She smirked some before looking over her shoulder. Chika was striding, like, taking huge steps as Kaoru was right behind her, barking about something or the other. “Sheesh...what's the big deal?” 

“The big deal is he needs to stop being a pussy, tell her how he feels, get the s—t out of the way, and finally give the rest of us some f—king peace.” 

Antoinette frowned softly. Gazing off, she shrugged, “It's not that easy to confess. And really, is that what you want?” 

Eiji snorted. “Sure.” 

Chika started to wave suddenly. Eiji internally groaned as yet another annoyance came his way, he could feel it. Sure enough, the mighty British folk were standing near the end of the station. Should be swell, he thought, his eyes narrowing some at 'Cheryl' or whatever her stupid name was. 

It was slightly beyond him how Chika landed that guy, really. Sure, Chika was hot but that guy had an accent, was attractive, and was apparently rich. If he didn't know her any better, Queen of Obliviousness, he'd say she was very devising. Eiji could only shake his head when the man's face, which had seemed rather excited before, melted into confusion. Yep, the old ball and chain was here. 

“Hello, everyone” Chika greeted, finally close enough to speak. 

“Hi, dear” greeted Cam, “Um, so--” 

“ _Why_ are they here?” Cheryl demanded, pointedly glaring at _him_. 

Chika waved a hand, “Actually, my friend here Antoinette won tickets on the game Dirk and I played back when you guys first came to this resort for this day so she invited them. It's just a coincidence.” 

Kaoru's shoulder's stiffened. _“You played what with him_?” 

“Bion.” 

Her boyfriend seemed perplexed. “...We could win things? That's ace! Why didn't we ever do anything like that?” 

Chika poked his stomach, sticking out her tongue, “Because you chose to suck, Fugly the Dragon.” 

“It was a social experiment!” 

With a snicker, Chika gestured, “It will slip my mind if I wait but this is Nemoto Antoinette, Eiji's little sister. Antoinette, you've met Dirk but this is Cam-nii, Georgia, Ash, and Cheryl.” 

“ _You've met him?_ ” Kaoru instantly bristled. 

“It's nice to meet you guys” Antoinette ignored him, “Chika told me a lot about you.” 

“It's a pleasure” Georgia nodded before elbowing Chika, “Now what was your papa on about? This is a girl and she's a friend of yours.” 

“Oh, well, she was sort of an _inherited_ friend more so than one I went out and found on my own. No offense, of course, Antoinette.” 

Antoinette snorted, “Well, it's true.” 

Cam fanned himself, saying drolly, “So we've _purposefully_ came out into the heat for enjoyment?” 

“Yes. The beach wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable for most people if it were cold, Cam-nii” Chika explained. 

“Mm. Well, I haven't really gallivanted on the beach in such a way...” 

Eyes widening, Chika glanced at them. “Wait, have you all not been on an official beach before?” 

“We essentially live on an official swamp, love, that's the only water source we know of besides some ponds” Ash said dryly. 

She nodded. “I think you'll enjoy it then. Let us check into the rooms so you can change once Matt gets here.” 

Dirk blinked slowly. “...Matt?” 

“Oh yes, he was kind enough to let Russell and Akane stay on his family's land so they could have fun with some of the local dogs there. He volunteered to just take them on his own since he had to pick up some things for the trip.” 

“Ah, that's nice, but--” 

“ _Hey, sorry I'm late_.” 

Eiji blinked as Matt appeared, carrying two surfboards and a duffel bag on his shoulder. He was apparently already dressed for the beach. Chika's eyes brightened, “ _Oh, Samson was able to fix the crack_? _”_

“ _Yea, he said it was just a flesh wound_ ” Matt smirked, handing her her surfboard, “ _He also said it was good you jumped on it fast, it could've done some serious damage._ ” 

She sighed gravely, “ _I still can't believe it fell off my wall..._ ” 

Dirk's green eyes very slightly narrowed, Matt raising a brow in his direction as well. “Oh yes, Dirk, this is another childhood friend of mine, Ishiguro Matt. Matt, this is Dirk Middleton and my friends Cam, Georgia, Ash, and Cheryl.” 

“Ah, nice to meet you” Dirk smiled somewhat. 

“Same” Matt nodded shortly. 

“ _Oi, Chika! You're not sleeping in the same room with him!”_

Chika sulked deeply towards Kaoru, revived from whatever funk he'd been in about Chika playing Bion with someone else. “ _It's none of your concern who I sleep with, Dirk, but I intend to stay in the same room with the girls.”_

“ _Why not just stay in the same room as us?! What's your problem?!”_

“ _What the f—k's_ _ **your**_ _problem?!”_ Chika actually _snapped,_ glaring daggers at him. 

Generally everyone recoiled, probably taken aback that Chika had an outburst but Eiji knew that Kaoru was pushing every single button available to her. Dirk smiled nervously, approaching Chika as Kaoru seemed heartbroken. “Darling, uh, p-perhaps you'll feel better after we all go for a dip. Your idea about going to the room to change sounds splendid.” 

“Uh, yea...” Matt offered. 

Chika let out a breath and, stirring the pot, grasped Dirk's hand and stalked off more with that group. Matt's light seafoam eyes closed some as Kaoru started to seethe. 

...Holy Jesus, Chika was in a love quadrilateral. S—t like this didn't happen in real life, Eiji thought, actually rather incredulous. Glancing to Leonel and Antoinette, both of them pretty silently shell- shocked, he remarked: “This is gonna be a helluva vacation.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Man, Chika's ballin' hot.” 

Shomura Kaoru was another tantrum from having a heart attack. This wasn't the Chika he'd known his whole life being this...this... _contradictory!_ She was standing with one of the guys, the one that gave her a dog, explaining something to him. When the girls came down from their rooms, they'd all been wearing dresses or covers. Chika tugged hers off and was wearing the 'Union Jack' bikini he'd heard about. 

Dirk had grinned playfully, saying 'that was more like it' or something along those lines. Chika pouted...coyly that she was still American though. Antoinette gave her that thing. She knew. 

Eiji sat beside him in a beach chair, the two of them under an umbrella. Frankly this was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. He expected to spend the Summer in France camping with them, not on some stupid resort with her beloved Brits. 

“Yea, she's hot” Kaoru agreed under his breath, “...Guys like that definitely manipulate that sort of thing.” 

“Mm...” Eiji seemed to muse, rubbing his chin. 

Her precious 'Dirk' had been stretched out on a towel in his shirt next to the Georgia girl, seeming to actually be asleep in this heat somehow. Chika's 'Cam-nii' came over and nudged him off, saying something to him. Dirk woke and leered at him before throwing a partial handful of sand in his direction. He laughed, rolling and blocking his face as Cam started to throw and bury him in the stuff. The blond smirked, taking where Dirk had been laying and waving a hand at him. He'd been playing with everyone else but guessed he was done with that. Too bad his 'sister' wasn't the same. 

Dirk rose...and peeled off his shirt. Kaoru could only stare as he dropped the article near their things and wandered out to where the others were. Eiji stared as well. “...Thing is can we say the same about Chika too?” 

“O-of course not! Chika's not _shallow_!” 

Dirk dove onto Ash's back, apparently startling the guy and the two started to wrestle playfully, splashing water at one another. Chika just kind of was...staring at him too. Eiji blinked languidly, “I mean, man, we're not...fat or anything or even twerpy looking skinny but that's not a physique we'd get eating as much ramen as we do. Chika might think that's sexy.” 

Kaoru's shoulders squared, hissing, “C-Chika probably doesn't even think about that kind of thing! W-what would she know about 'sexy', huh? T-that's not her interest.” 

“Yes, I'm sure she's just admiring his dashingly pale ankles and how well he stands on them.” 

Cheryl sauntered by, wearing a sarong and a pink bandeau bikini with sunglasses and a drink in a coconut. “Is this what you do at beaches, _Eggy_?” 

“Tis what I do at beaches, _Shirlei_.” 

Cheryl's eyes narrowed at him, 'hmphing' as she walked away. Kaoru rolled his eyes. “ _She is the good friend, right?_ ” 

“What? Oh, no, I dunno.” 

Kaoru raised a brow before looking out to Chika again. She'd gone into the water, Matt having apparently directed her attention to the fact that the waves were getting good. Ash was watching, clearly excited, as Dirk seemed rather astonished. Georgia and Cam had even sat up to observe. What a bunch of weirdos. Who'd never seen surfing? 

Matt and Chika rode a wave in together somehow, Matt laughing about something as he pushed his wet locks from his eyes. Chika nodded as the two walked in alongside each other. 

...What the hell! They were _everywhere_! He hated this! 

...Who...who did these guys think they were? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika inhaled when she didn't do particularly well on a rather aggressive wave that came in, having wiped out and needing to retrieve her board from the ocean. She realized she was getting fairly fatigued so perhaps a break was in order. She looked to Ash who was having a good time with the boogie board she'd procured for him. Good. Next she searched the beach for the rest of the group. 

Antoinette was beneath a parasol reading a book, Leonel beside her painting on his portable easel while Eiji sat with Kaoru. They weren't ones to actually associate with the water though they did seem to enjoy what they did on the beach. Leonel had lovely beach art and reading with the sea breeze was strangely soothing. She wasn't sure about the other two. 

Cam was lying beside Georgia, napping, as the woman smiled at him. She seemed to be sunning but Chika might have to inform her that she might burn. From what she'd heard they didn't get this sort of sunlight where they lived. Cheryl was at the little seaside bar, chatting with a bartender. Frowning, Chika noted that one person wasn't in her immediate sight... 

Dirk had been diving and playing in the water giddily for at least an hour. She intended to go and...watch him but realized she wasn't sure if she was going to watch him have fun or 'ogle' him as Georgia had once put it. No, she could go and play with him, she supposed. 

Nonetheless, when she finally saw him, he was slinking out of the water and almost seemed to be dragging himself. He collapsed a few paces away from Georgia and Cam on another towel and umbrella they'd set up for Ash and Cheryl face first, bracing his arms around his head. Chika stared, wide-eyed, before slowly going over to the others... 

“Oh, the poor dear” Georgia frowned softly, “He's been getting those quite a bit lately.” 

“Getting what?” Chika questioned, worried. 

Cam opened his eyes a little, glancing towards him, “I suppose 'migraines'. Ever since he started working in the corporation he's been getting them at random points. They seem intense. We've tried herbal remedies but nothing's alleviated the matter for him.” 

Frowning more, Chika nodded and went over to him. Sinking down on the space beside him, she reached out and very gingerly pulled a damp hair away from another. He briefly looked up, his eyes bloodshot and miserable. “O-oh. Hiya, love...don't...don't mind me. I'll be right as rain soon.” 

Chika tilted her head...before patting her folded knees. Dirk smiled, rolling over and resting his head on her lap, closing his eyes. “Still spoil the ol' chap, hmm?” 

“I dunno about that so much. But Cam-nii and Georgia said you commonly have migraines. Have you gone to an official doctor?” 

He sighed, nodding as he kneaded his brow, “Yes. Just said something like stress causes headaches and prescribed me a pill that has me zonked every time I take it. Can't really do much with that and my... career.” 

Rather concerned, Chika murmured softly, “Perhaps you can see my great-grandpapa and he can give you something or suggest a better treatment then. You shouldn't have to suffer.” 

“Mm. I don't want to cause any trouble quite yet. I'm hoping this vacation acts as a more natural relief...” 

Kissing his lips, she shook her head. “That is not a practical way to combat a possible medical condition.” 

“To the contrary...” Dirk's green eyes opened slightly, gazing at her, “Sometimes happiness is the best of medicines...” 

Chika felt her cheeks get hot, leaning up and pouting, “Don't say such sappy things.” 

He laughed gently, “Apologies, love. But it's true! Your kisses are like medicine.” 

“I will never kiss you again if you ever repeat that.” 

Dirk grinned, pulling her into another inverted kiss against his warm soft lips...her frown returning, she leaned up and held his hand. “Are you cold? Shivering may make your headache worse.” 

He shook his head remotely, his eyes closed, “I'm quite comfortable like this...that and I know if I get a blanket I'll be burning up in a matter of seconds. Hell, the shade is only shade, not cool.” 

“It is quite warm” she agreed, petting his hair, “You should rest.” 

“Mm...would you mind me taking a nap? Promise I'll be awake shortly...” he murmured, staring up at her sleepily. 

Chika nodded firmly, smoothing his brow, “Sleep.” 

Dirk dozed off, his head turning into her thigh. Kissing his forehead, she noticed he seemed older. Chika briefly looked up, smiling lightly and nodding when a resort worker offered her an oversized pillow-like backrest in a bright color. “ _Merci_.” 

Perhaps she shouldn't have advised him to go back. He was utterly miserable and it was taking a toll on his health. But she knew she'd only really given her blessing for his relationship with his brother. She understood such things and their importance. However, looking at his overall sense of being, perhaps...not. 

“ _H-how can you cuddle up with him like that in public?!”_

Chika glanced up at her own personal headache as of late and glowered. Kaoru was clearly upset and she just didn't know how to help that right now. This wasn't a rubbing his back and assuring him everything was alright issue. The response he wanted to her having friends was ridiculous. “ _He is not feeling well. Keep your voice down_.” 

“ _I-It's inappropriate! Just let him lie on the towel!”_

“ _He is doing perfectly well where he is. Kaoru, please, you'll wake him.”_

“ _W-what's happened to you?”_

What? Before Chika could silently protest what that meant, Dirk's eyes opened and he sat up, seeming very disoriented. He looked around before his eyes slightly closed on Kaoru. With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself up. “I'm going to lie in the room, love, excuse me.” 

Chika wanted to tell him Kaoru would leave soon but he sluggishly made the walk across the sand towards the largest resort in North Toucan after getting his bag from near Cam and Georgia. Pursing her lips, she stood and glared at Kaoru. “Kaoru, you know you are my best friend--” 

“Am I? Sure it's not _Dirk_?” 

“I have _never_ wanted to punch you in the face this much” Chika growled, frustrated, “I have not changed.” 

Kaoru balled his fists, bellowing, “You're kissing and snuggling up to some guy out in public like it's _acceptable_ then you're ignoring the rest of us! That is not the Chika _I_ know!” 

She threw her hands up, very exasperated, “The 'Chika you know' has already done these things before. I used to kiss and 'snuggle up' to Dirk five years ago, Kaoru, _five years_. I have not _changed_ clearly. You never even _noticed_ a difference so how was there a change? Think these things through before you keep bothering me with absolute nonsense!” 

He only gaped lightly as if she'd said something odd or peculiar. Shaking her head, she started toward Eiji. Georgia and Cam were enjoying each other's company while Ash and Cheryl were preoccupied so she wanted them to enjoy themselves. Eiji was standing, sipping a Corona as she approached, his navy brow arched. “Still being crazy?” 

Nodding gruffly, she mumbled, “Lemme get a sip...” 

Eiji handed his bottle to her and she took a good swig. He smirked, raising a brow, “You can keep it now, I don't need a swallow.” 

Chika grimaced, wiping her lips and waved someone walking the sand with a cooler over. “Two Corona, please. Merci.” 

He accepted her offering, cracking the top before glancing out to the beach where Kaoru was just wandering up the shoreline. “He is being a spoiled brat, Chika...thing is, Kaoru's _always_ been a spoiled brat. Some of the time he's just better at hiding it than others.” 

“His behavior is illogical to me. Does he expect me to forget all of your existence to sustain the relationship with the others? I never credited myself to be that sort of person. I'll do oyster night on Friday with you all and see them on Saturday. Does that 'change' me?” 

Eiji seemed to be deliberating before sitting, patting the chair beside him. “We've always been brutally honest with each other, right? I mean, you're super honest anyway but you're not letting me get away with _s—t_.” 

Chika blinked, a little surprised as she took the seat, “Well...yes.” 

“Okay...so, lemme be honest and say you have sure as hell changed.” 

Taken aback, Chika shook her head, “ _How_? Like I just told Kaoru, none of you even realized I had other friends or a boyfriend so I must've stayed constant.” 

Eiji took a drink, shaking his head as well. “In a way you're correct. Your personality has stayed constant, you haven't personally changed except you were kind of emo there for some reason about being happy and having fun or whatever. Regardless, it wasn't like you'd become someone else. Thing is, you have to try to see it from Kaoru's—and frankly all of our-- standpoint no matter how obnoxious he is.” 

“Which is...?” 

“You _have a boyfriend and other friends_.”   
  


Chika grunted, “So _what_?” 

“You may not be glitzy girly Magoo with Sherlock but having a boyfriend is not something we knew about, it's not something we fathomed about you. I don't have an issue with it but seeing you all affectionate and drooling over another guy is definitely a change for us from the general state of being we know. Same goes for knowing other people. The Chika we understand isn't like that and has never even expressed being like that. It blindsided us because you've never even mentioned these people in five years.” 

She swallowed that. “Then it's my fault.” 

“Of course not” Eiji sighed, rubbing the side of his face, “All that being said, if we're any sort of 'friend', we should accept that maybe you're going to be kissing or touching this guy and that yea, you'll be with us Friday but you might be too busy to pick up for Game Night that following Saturday. Is it an awful change? Hardly. But to us that _is_ a change. The problem is Shomura-kun over there ain't taking it so well.” 

Chika was a little alarmed that Eiji was making sense and that she didn't figure it out on her own. “So it's...not that he worries I'll forget about him.” 

“God knows what's going through that head of his, Chika, maybe that plays in too. But from _my_ understanding of Kaoru, his acceptance of change is piss poor and he's never liked splitting time with you. Case in point, Matty boy over there.” 

Yes...that was true. Bowing her head, she mumbled, “Fine...I will try to speak cordially with Kaoru. I don't want him to feel threatened by change, it's inevitable.” 

“True story” agreed Eiji, polishing off his beer and setting it on the arm rest of the chair, “After, let's go for a dip. Hell if it's not hot.” 

She nodded, walking alongside him before pausing. She hadn't noticed but Antoinette had joined Kaoru, walking along with him. He looked a little more relaxed than before. Perhaps it was a conversation that could wait for later. Looking to Eiji, prepared to suggest they just go swim first, he looked a little absent. “Sheesh...” 

“Eh?” 

“Nothing. I think I might actually go get a drink at the bar before I hit the water. Nothing better than wave surfing and being drunk.” 

Chika's brows rose, “I could think of an innumerable amount of things better than that.” 

He snickered, elbowing her, “Go check on your Doctor Who. I asked if he was okay when he passed, sounded like he was about to die or something.” 

“That's a good idea” she murmured before kissing his cheek, “Thank you, Eiji. Sometimes you are not illogical.” 

Eiji snorted, “'Sometimes' you say, Ms. Spock?” 

“Sometimes” she joked. 

Making her way inside, she came to Dirk's door. Ash and Cam decided they'd stay in the same room while Dirk and Cheryl got the singles on their own. Cam just shrugged and said he deserved the luxury. Suppose that was true, Chika mused, before knocking. “Dirk?” 

While she expected him to be fast asleep, the door opened and she found him looking...a lot better. She blinked, “That was quick.” 

“Blimey, I _know”_ he gushed, “I was walking through the lobby and one of the workers asked if I was alright. I got a wee bit snarky and said my head was going to collapse in on itself and she nodded, giving me this sort of...spray injector, showed me how to use it, and bam! Just like that, it was gone. Incredible, I tell you. Whenever I go back to England, I'm packing a lifetime supply of those things.” 

Chika swallowed, following him in, “Those are still only temporary solutions, Dirk.” 

Dirk stretched, yawning, “I will see a doctor, dear, promise. And my teeth have felt... _furry_ and I can't believe I thought that was tolerable my whole life so if you can help me make a dental appointment as well...” 

“Yes. I will note it and make you appointments immediately” she nodded resolutely. 

She grabbed a blanket and stretched it on his bed, still a little damp from swimming and sat. Dirk came and sat beside her, kissing her temple. “I hope I didn't come off as rude when I left from down there. My head was practically...pulsating and I just couldn't handle hearing chatter in my sleep at that moment. My apologies.” 

Chika scowled, “ _Hardly_. No one likes hearing incessant chatter when their head hurts, it's one reason people can get headaches in the first place. Kaoru's just...like that sometimes.” 

“Mm.” 

“Eiji and I were speaking and he told me he thought that Kaoru's concern is that he doesn't care for change. I never mentioned you all because it made me sad so he was blindsided by your existence. Now he's afraid that I'm different and that perhaps I'm too different. I will try to reassure him that everything is fine.” 

Dirk stared at her for a long few moments silently, as if he were caught in some deep thought and had to dig himself out before he could express it. 

“Do you love Kaoru, Chika?” 

“Eh?” 

“Do you love him?” 

Chika was perplexed that this was the deep thought. She felt like she'd answered it in a daydream of Dirk somewhere in time. “Of course I love Kaoru.” 

“I...I don't mean do you 'love' him...do you _love_ him?” 

Raising a brow, she felt his head to see if he was feverish. “That didn't make any sense.” 

“Serious, love” he groaned, pulling her hand away and staring into her eyes solemnly, “Do you _love_ him?” 

He seemed legitimately genuine about this question, this strange almost paradox where he was asking not if she 'loved' him but if she _loved_ him. Frankly she just didn't understand and wished he'd elaborate more but knew it was probably something she should understand. Shaking her head, she mumbled, “I don't know how to answer that.” 

Dirk flinched a little but smiled softly, “Oh.” 

What? What had she done? Alarmed, she grasped his arm, looking at him helplessly. “What is it? Did I say something wrong?” 

“No, no--” 

“Do you hate me?” 

“Of course not” he rasped, pinning her with a rather annoyed expression, “You always ask that and I always tell you that's impossible. It's almost starting to get offensive.” 

She slumped, weakly whispering, “I'm sorry...” 

“No, no...I'm sorry. The truth is it'd almost be easier to hate you, Chika, but I can't, I'm incapable. I'll just have to accept what that may possibly mean.” 

He was practically speaking in riddles. Pouting, she rubbed his back, “So it's difficult to like me?” 

“No!” he laughed sweetly, kissing her, “You're right, that came out _entirely_ wrong, that's not what I meant whatsoever. Don't worry, darling. This is a vacation, we should be enjoying ourselves.” 

Chika blinked at him, “Well, we were supposed to be enjoying our time alone...” 

Dirk grinned coyly, playing with the strap of her bikini top, “How do you suppose we should go about that, hmm?” 

“Sex.” 

“Hold no punches, my darling” he snickered, pulling her back on top of him. 

She sat on top of his crotch, grinding against him as they kissed. He moaned as her hands reached beneath his trunks to search out... 

“ _Chika! I need to speak with you!”_

Chika groaned, pulling away as Dirk grimaced. “...I'm going to be randy for a very good while, I have a feeling.” 

“Who is that again?” 

Dirk laughed, sitting up, “Either a boy's best or worst friend.” 

Perplexed, Chika went to the door, walking out to greet Kaoru. Yes, may as well get all this silliness out of the way. It was just a misunderstanding. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _I can't believe you knew.”_

_Nemoto Antoinette had approached him, holding her parasol over her against the burning sun. She bit her lip, twirling the wand. “Yes. She often consulted me about it.”_

“ __Why didn't you tell me?” he demanded angrily, “Don't you think I'da wanted to know.”  
  


“ _You were being a dick, Kaoru. When you love someone, you aren't supposed to mistreat them.”_

_Kaoru threw his hands up. They had no idea how much pain he was in over that. “I was a sixteen-year-old kid! I was stupid and-and I thought wrong!”_

_God, Chika was so pretty. Like, make her awkward, make her go through those awful things teenager's appearances went through. Acne, lankiness, something. Those long damn legs though, just light blemishes from falling and scrapes in their youth present? Those perfect little curves, that gorgeous face. She was...well, perfect._

_Usually they'd go to his house after they got off from school. Chika was saying something about Bion if he recalled correctly. He wasn't thinking about games though, he was a sixteen-year-old boy._

_When they got to his house, his older sisters Elise and Madeline were going at it as usual about who was wearing what shoe or something. Chika pondered if she'd have had that issue if Shinji had ended up a girl. He'd said somehow he doubted it._

_So yes, they went to his room, stretched out on his bed, and played Bion. That was life then. They were...kids. Except Chika yawned at one point, turning over and stretching. She'd changed into clothes she kept there, typical guyish fare. The shirt rose over her belly, leagues too big for her...and slightly up her chest. Back then she'd take the bra off and he just...saw her breasts again. She was perfect._

_Was that the turning point? Yes. Running on adrenaline and hormones, he grasped her underneath him and started to lean in to kiss her. She'd of been confused but he'd have explained..._

_...Next thing he knew he was on his back, Chika sitting on top of him. She blinked, demanding what got into him. She wasn't in the mood to wrestle._

_Yes, she thought he was trying to wrestle her because that's what her Kaoru would do. The Kaoru she understood wouldn't try to come onto her like that. The Kaoru she knew was her best damn friend and wouldn't try to put the moves on her. Her Kaoru was her best friend when in his mind, his heart, he'd moved past that. He wanted her to be his everything._

_So why'd he put that space between them? Because he was a dick. He was mad that in her heart he was just a friend, that she made him think such things like 'friendzoned'. Of course he was 'friendzoned', they'd been **friends** for sixteen years at that point, even more now. But his young heart couldn't handle then that she couldn't seem to fathom anything else. _

_She tried. She tried to speak to him and understand why he 'hated her'. He just wanted distance and she was less than giving. Because he was her friend._

_Eiji and Leonel were only partners in that particular crime because he convinced them, in what had to be an irony, that she should have space to meet new people and they were hindering her. He hadn't believed it but he nailed it into their heads that it was true and they reluctantly kept up the feat with him. In his teenage consciousness he thought they'd rat on his real reasons if they were allowed to keep contact._

_Chika had been hurt and he knew that. But as time progressed, he wasn't sure why he didn't register it, why it didn't make him think, but she changed. She didn't linger for them as she did and sometimes she'd take a look at her phone...and smile. She was so damn pretty. She must've been getting texts from Dirk._

_When she ended up in his class, his will had been starting to break down. Take away the one-sided romantic feelings and he was missing a relationship that had always been present in his life. Even Eiji and Leonel were starting to get pissed, saying that if Chika had other friends they didn't see them and that it was ridiculous to ignore her. They figured out shortly after the real reason and were infuriated he dragged them down with him. Eiji was nearly at his last straw when she was going to be assigned as their partner on a project and he turned down the thought, just so afraid. His Chika was silent or would have murmured that it was fine. This Chika? “I don't need_ their _help.”_

_If he had the misfortune of being stabbed, he expected that's what it'd feel like. And when his dad received a call from a very upset Hideyoshi Chihaya declaring Chika had been attacked by a teacher after school hours, he just knew. How was he supposed to go back after that?_

_She'd been sitting on the wall near their school when he happened to pass. His intention had been to pass her as usual before seeing that look on her face. She looked like nothing was left and..._

_...And that wasn't the sort of look he wanted on his best friend's face. He gave in and that he hadn't regretted since._

_Blinking, coming back to a too current reality, he glanced at Antoinette. “I thought...she'd come to love me too if we had distance between us. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. Except she goes and gets herself a boyfriend. I was...I was so stupid.”_

_Antoinette frowned before shaking her head, “...Chika spoke of you often during your 'absence', Kaoru. But the problem was the distance you'd put between you was almost endless. You changed in her eyes too and she thought she was to blame.”_

_His eyes widened at this before swallowing, rubbing his arm, “...You ever liked someone, Antoinette?”_

“ _Yea, you.”_

_Kaoru's eyes briefly widened as he turned to look at her, baffled, before clearing his throat. “Ha, that was...odd, I thought you were addressing me.”_

“ _I was, dorkus.”_

_He stared at her for a long moment before flushing completely, “I-I-I—I don't—I mean, I don-don't know how to exactly r-respond to that--”_

_Her red violet eyes gazed at him absently. “It was mostly during high school, Kaoru. I'll be honest and tell you that on top of Chika liking Dirk I did push her to pursue him so she'd be 'out of the way'. But in my heart of hearts, when I grew up, I realized that's not how affection works and that I should move on.”_

_Kaoru had never been confessed to a day in his life. He was still reeling over that bit but she tacked a little bit more on. Swallowing, he crossed his arms and gnawed his lip, unsure what else to do. Antoinette? Like...Eiji's little sister? Sure, she was cute and fun but..._

“ _Don't go crazy over there, blue eyes” Antoinette said dryly, “Like I said, I've been trying to move on so you're safe to continue basking in the love of your life.”_

“ _I, uh, I'm-I'm sorry” he mumbled weakly. Holy jeez, he feared being put in this position by having Chika reject him but here he was doing the rejecting and he felt awful._

“ _For what? Like I said, it's what I've figure out on my own so there's no need to apologize. I just want you to be happy. I want you to win.”_

_Was this a contest? Looking back up the beach, he saw that Chika was nowhere in sight. Her 'friends' were all scattered about, involved in something or the other...swallowing, he smiled shyly at Antoinette. “Uh, th-thanks for that, Antoinette. If...if I can ask, what...what exactly makes you like me? Considering I...ignored Chika and was a dick?”_

_He recoiled when she briefly looked sad before her sort of stony expression returned. “Don't ask about irrelevant things. Go.”_

“ _A-alright.”_

_Running up the beach, he cocked a brow when he found Eiji and...Cheryl? standing at the bar seemingly together though they weren't speaking. Watching between them for a moment for some sort of change, he faked a cough. “U-uh, have you seen Chika?”_

“ _She's in Captain Picard's room.”_

_Kaoru stiffened before glaring at him hotly. “And you let that happen?”_

_Eiji blinked absently at him, his eyes so similar to Antoinette's just as empty. “If you're not going to throw yourself in the ring then let her be happy.”_

_...Oh. Biting his lip, he ran off towards the resort. She...she wasn't happy? She told Eiji she hadn't been happy and it seemed to have something to do with this guy and..._

_One day in high school, he'd just happened to turn around for a second and just caught a glimpse. He got glued to her because something about her was just glowing. Her face was rosy and there was something so...precious about her. She happened to look up and see him staring but he couldn't really...stop. She looked away, probably confused._

Hideyoshi Chika stood before him, wearing a pretty purple coverall dress as they watched each other on a currently abandoned deck that connected to a night time bar. Kaoru swallowed, noting her cheeks were a little flushed like they'd been when he noticed that day. 

...There was always some saying about a woman in love. And he couldn't accept it. 

“Let us get this out of the way, Kaoru. This vacation was intended to spend time with the others and you have been interrupting every step of the way.” 

He inhaled, eyes narrowing, “...We're here too. Aren't we your friends? Can't you find time for us as well?” 

“But of course” she assured, “I was thinking of inviting everyone out for drinks.” 

Everyone _including_ Dirk, he was sure. “Chika, I don't like that you're with this guy. I don't like that you kiss him or hug him or touch him or-or hell, played _Bion_ with him. I don't like him and I don't think I ever could.” 

Chika looked exasperated. “That's not fair, Kaoru. If you had a girlfriend and I never gave her a fair chance, how would you feel?” 

“I won't ever _have_ a girlfriend where you'd have to think about that.” 

Her brows furrowed, probably perplexed. “So you mean I already like your potential girlfriend?” 

He groaned, grasping her hand, “Not...that, precisely. Chika, just...just swear that after what I tell you, you won't...you won't need to see Dirk anymore. I'll accept the others just...just not him.” 

“ _No”_ Chika jerked away, “Kaoru, change is inevitable. For example, I've been considering, after I graduate, moving to Boston. That would be a change.” 

“Chika, I-- _what_?” 

Kaoru gawked at her breathlessly as she nodded, “Bruce, my papa's old boss, knows someone internally at UMass that is looking for someone specifically in my major and seeking to accomplish my endeavors. We have been keeping correspondence through Skype and he is keeping a position open for me.” 

“ _Boston_? What the hell's wrong with _here_?” 

“Didn't you hear me? The opportunity--” 

“You are a special snowflake, Chika, you'll have mountains of opportunities here in _Japan_ , our _country_. Who will you even f—king know in Boston? Or what, are you taking _Dirk_?” 

Chika was deadpan. “I will be fine in Boston...and if Dirk wished to accompany me, I would probably welcome him. You have not given me a chance to assess our relationship at all though--” 

His head was spinning. All of this came out of left field breaking the sound barrier in speed. At this point he'd take the Matt challenge a billion times if this disappeared! “I-I won't accept it! I-I bet your mom and dad wouldn't either!” 

“I have told them it was a possibility and unlike you they support me.” 

“ _How_? Your dad flips out if you don't see him for _two weeks_!” 

Chika huffed, “Because there's no _reason_ for me to go that amount of time without seeing him, I live maybe 45 minutes away. My papa is reasonable enough to know that living continents away will cut into the time he sees me but has told me more than once 'if it's for a good reason' then it's acceptable. And it's for a good reason! Arthur-san has funding--” 

“I'll fund it!”   
  


“Stop being ridiculous!” 

Kaoru grasped her arms, pulling her to gaze at him, “Chika, damn it, I--!!” 

His heart was pounding in his ears and she was right here, silently waiting for him to confess to her how much he adored her and wanted her to stay with him. It was right there, dangling on the tip of his tongue, trapped by fear and denial. Trembling, he almost wept as he relaxed his face into her shoulder. “I-I just want you to stay here and for things to stay the same. I want it to be like when we were kids. I don't want _different_.” 

Chika gently reached up and stroked his hair soothingly, his babyhood playmate. “It's just inevitable, Kaoru. I know it's always been particularly difficult for you...but you'll never know how this will all work out.” 

He just swallowed weakly as she gave him a faint smile, taking his hand. “Come on, let's go get a drink.” 

Kaoru was so tired when she led him out to the beach front bar where Eiji had been. The sun was setting and he was ready to just sleep until this nightmare was over. Chika suddenly waved and Kaoru looked up, his heart taking another bullet. Of course. Matt. 

Alas, Matt was sitting next to a girl with amber hair, braided back into a fishtail side braid, and blue eyes, wearing a polka dot bikini and a red sarong. Chika's hand dropped a little...and he noted she frowned a bit. _What_? The hell? Was she _jealous_? Alas, the girl smiled as Matt rose, looking a little nervous himself. “U-uh, hey, guys.” 

“Hey” Chika greeted. “You've met someone?” 

Why, pointed. Matt winced and shook his head, “U-uh, no, this is an old Castanet...friend. Chika, Kaoru, this is Dakota. Dakota, these are some friends from school, Chika and Kaoru. Actually, Chika used to live on Castanet for a spell.” 

“Really? I don't recognize you” the girl blinked. 

“Ah, I left when I was around seven.” 

Matt smiled awkwardly, “Yea, I didn't know you until I was around eleven anyway.” 

Dakota gave him a look, pouting, “No need to be so awkward, Matt, sheesh. That was ages ago! I was wondering how you were doing anyway, I haven't seen you in forever.” 

“I...I know...” 

Chika frowned. Oh, okay, so she was jealous of an obvious ex meaning she had feelings for Dirk _and_ Matt and he wasn't even in the damn running. About to lose his mind, he frowned when a woman suddenly sauntered up. Dakota looked to her and her expression lost a lot of it's brightness. “Oh...uh, hello, mama! Are you ready for dinner?” 

Kaoru raised a brow as the woman stared piercingly through him and Chika. She had the same color hair as her daughter, pulled back into a severe bun or ponytail. Despite the waning sunlight, she still had sunglasses on. Wearing a pink plain sundress, she seemed...angry. 

“Who are your friends here, Dakota?” 

“Oh, uh, I was just catching up with Matt, mama. These are his friends, Kaoru and Chika.” 

Kaoru could see her brows furrow tightly underneath the glasses, before drawling, “Oh really?” 

They all sort of recoiled as the woman took Dakota's elbow, directing her away from them. “Yes, I'm hungry. Let's go to dinner.” 

“O-oh, okay. Bye, Matt! And it was nice to meet you both!” 

They all just kind of waved, bewildered, before Kaoru scowled. “Dude, what was her problem?” 

Usually that sort of thing wouldn't have troubled him in the least, especially with what just happened between Chika and him. Alas, that was genuinely bizarre and he honestly didn't like that much. He'd never met that lady a day in his life. Chika frowned. “...I feel I've met her somehow.” 

“Dakota?” Matt frowned. 

“No, the mother.” 

Matt sighed, sweeping his hands through his wavy brown hair, “Yea, Kuwa-san is just kind of like that...very bitter old lady.” 

“Kuwa...” Chika echoed, “Do you happen to know her first name?” 

“Mm, Mai or something like that.” 

“...Mai.” 

Kaoru glowered as she pondered for all of a moment before waving to her friends as they finally came off the beach. Whatever. 'Kuwa Mai' and 'Dakota' were probably the least of his concerns now. 

Things were changing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate me?
> 
> Hopefully didn't come off as racist but Eiji has a bit of an accent in his English speaking voice and Cheryl was making fun of it. But...
> 
> Magikarp, in all his infinite trolling as a Pokemon, evolves into one of the stronger Pokemon in my opinion, Gyarados. 
> 
> Remember Chihaya used to complain that boys come around Chika like flies? That's why he's overwhelmed with Chihaya joy that she has Georgia.


	48. Existentialist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Next installment time! Noteworthy is this chapter doesn't take us very far in the love quadrilateral but it's one of those segway chapters to where the story's going. And I assure you, my dear readers, you probably will be fairly surprised where this story is going. You may not be shocked how it ends but I guarantee there'll be a shock for you somewhere.
> 
> That vague tease aside, I did get good questions in my reviews as always and I answered it on tumblr but I'll post it here as well: So when Chika wrote Dirk letters, it was questioned why Dirk didn’t see her return address and note it was different from the one she gave him. Like most of our generation, I haven’t sent too many letters in the last few years so I did kinda forget that was a thing. However, my very immediate thought was, well, it’s…Chika. She’s expressed on several different occasions that she does not recall her address and seeing as usually the return address isn’t too vital she probably just scribbled it down from memory. So whatever Dirk was getting could have had the incorrect address she gave him or…hell, a number of addresses. I can’t speak for everyone else but I also rarely look any further than the name at the top when I do get snail mail so I can’t say Dirk had any reason to examine it that thoroughly. He’s a busy man XD Additionally, Chika stopped corresponding with him about two years into the five (technically it’s like…four and some odd months but whatev) years and he assumed she was angry he was taking so long, not because it had anything to do with their letters.
> 
> Second point brought up was Chika’s forgetfulness. As a child in Yume, I think it was recognizable that Chika didn’t have this particular issue. That being said, I always account it back to the events of the Otome Prologue where she was out in the snow. I’m leaning towards a more psychological than physical problem (I’m seeing some miscellaneous things about hypothermia and memory loss on Google but nothing too relevant at the moment) where she’d rather forget things that upset her than deal with them which also explains her rather emotionless state versus her expressive childhood. 
> 
> Ah yes, ghost Mai. I felt I didn't actually round her character out well in Yume, believe it or not. She's here to do something or the other XD I know it doesn't seem like it AT ALL but I do commiserate with Kaoru quite a bit. He's in a very difficult place, being in love with Chika and all. But I'm actually quite acquainted with his position where it's been honed into such a wonderful friendship that yea, you want that person romantically but you're frightened of the possibility of messing it up by even confessing you want more. It is a place where you get jealous but shouldn't but can't help it. Of course, Kaoru's just being all around possessive. He'll definitely grow over time but he'll make his fair share of mistakes along the way. No concerns about him being a total antagonist, just kind of human (and at some point super wrong but human). And yea, Matt continues to be the kind of shadow player in the square but he might make a power play, lol.
> 
> I'd like to say before you dig in that I have written for dozens of characters my entire writing 'career'. But this chapter takes the absolute cake for the amount of characters I've had to put up with at the same time. Yes, I've written where almost the entire Yagami/Izumi/Every Living Person ever were together for some shindig but this was a different ballpark, especially the fact I had to account that they all don't speak the same language. It's madness and I don't think I'll attempt it again... that aside, it's fun and though the end seems random, again it's a segway chapter. Kay, done ranting. Enjoy.

Dirk Middleton wondered if this was just like three ravenous dogs staring at one particularly perfect piece of meat. Of course he'd never want to describe her that way but considering that she had two other lads that were madly attracted to her and whatever the hell he was in the scheme of things as her un-but sorta-boyfriend, it seemed to be an apt simile. A love...square? Bonkers. 

Some hours fter Chika disappeared to talk to Kaoru, she knocked on his door, seeming a bit distracted but informed him that tonight everyone was going to a club within the resort. While his last club visit wasn't great, he agreed and she told him to be ready by nine. Dirk did as he was instructed and had a cup of tea while he waited. Then she came to the door. 

'Sex on legs', he'd thought listlessly. She was wearing heels, of all things, about four inches so she was but an inch shorter than he if not less. The simple black strapless dress ended quite early on her long legs, making them look like they'd go for miles. Her hair was curly, pins strewn through in a few places. Georgia winked and joked as they walked towards where the others apparently had convened that Chika was too good for the likes of him. Well obviously. 

When they got downstairs, he just rolled his eyes as Kaoru seemed to demand something about something or the other and he may just have to break down and learn Japanese to interject on these little shoutfests of his. Chika waved a hand at him and her friend Eiji snorted, saying...ugh, something. She pouted and turned to him. “Am I too tall?” 

“Too tall?” Was that what they were arguing with her about? 

“Yes. I do not often wear heels because I easily become taller than most people I know. However, since I was going with you, Ash, and Cam-nii, Georgia said it'd be fine.” 

Eiji waved a hand, speaking in English. “Nothing is really _wrong_ with you being Amazonian but I mean, you might step on people.”   
  


“Ass” Chika grunted, squeezing his nipples. 

“Ah! You have a height advantage now!” 

Dirk couldn't help laugh a little, raising a brow. Naturally Chika was just very mild-mannered and calm outside of the few insular instances over the last few days but generally every time he heard her communicating with Eiji she was particularly aggressive. It was playful, of course, but it was just a little strange as well. Georgia, also wearing heels but only really making it to 5'8” at that point, rolled her eyes a little. “I think you're gorgeous, Chika.” 

“My only real concern is will you be alright standing on heels for whatever amount of hours you ladies plan to be out here?” Cam remarked. 

Chika frowned, tapping her chin, “That is a good point, Cam-nii. And I had to carry Georgia home that once in heels, it was a great challenge.” 

Georgia laughed, elbowing her side, “You are not going to have to carry me home drunk in heels _this_ time, Chika, so you can rule that out of reasons 'why not', silly.” 

“Yes, I suppose that'll be our burden this time” Dirk drawled. 

He grinned, ducking as Georgia punched at his hip. Matt smiled and told her something...Chika nodded. “I do have shorter heels I bought today as well. That will be a median between the two differences. One moment.” 

He sighed as she walked off to apparently change. Not too fond of _that_ , that the guy just started spouting madness about how she was a little more vertically inclined than him and she had to consider it. Then again, he supposed if he'd stayed 5'4” and Chika came out in heels...God, she'd probably not have even noticed him in the first place. 

Dirk smiled when Chika reappeared shortly, wearing similar heels but closer to the ground. Eiji sighed, said _something_ , and Chika started to punch his arm as he fled, laughing. Sighing, Dirk mumbled as they started to walk now, “I wish I was fluent...” 

“Something about her calves” Cam randomly said. 

“What?” Dirk questioned, bewildered. 

Georgia and him started to speak before he could clarify why the hell he was talking about his 'imoto's' calves. Looking around, he found that everyone at the resort must've been going to this club. Matt suddenly paused as one girl in particular waved towards him. Chika blinked. “Oh, it's Kuwa-san.” 

“Y-yea...” Matt smiled awkwardly. 

Dirk cocked a brow. Another alternate morsel? She walked up, dressed in a blue strapless dress, and smiled softly. “ _Hello! Funny running into you again_.” 

“ _Uh, yea!_ ” Matt blurted, “ _You going to this club too_?” 

She nodded and he looked around. “ _Oh, cool. Who are you going with_?” 

“ _No one_ ” she blinked as if this were an odd thing to ask. 

Chika glanced at Matt whom seem surprised. “ _Why don't you join us then_?” 

Dirk wasn't sure what to make of the exact expression 'Kuwa-san' gave Chika. It was this mixture of confusion and suspicion that made him distinctly uncomfortable. Alas, she smiled slowly, the look melting. “ _I'm sure Matt wouldn't want that._ ” 

“ _Th-that's not true. You're free to join our massive group if you'd like_ ” Matt stammered. 

Chika introduced everyone. Her name was Kuwa Dakota and from what he was getting was Matt's ex-girlfriend. Watching the way she looked at him and the way he acutely avoided her gaze led him to believe that something could still very well be there. 

Georgia and Chika had huddled up as they continued along the way, whispering amongst themselves. He and Cam exchanged a knowing glance. While he couldn't say they were troublemakers, far from it in fact, they were a little prone to agreeing to their own bit of mischief a little too frequently. At least five years ago anyway. Imagine his surprise when having to carry Georgia home drunk in heels wasn't Chika and Georgia's last soiree. He smirked knowingly when Chika nodded. “We shall drink.” 

“Darling, do you not recall telling me your brain was crying the following day?” 

Chika blinked, “Yes, but I hold my liquor better now.” 

Eiji scoffed, “You hold your _beer_ with the best of us. Liquor, not so great.” 

“Beer?” Georgia gagged, “Rotgut!” 

“I only like Corona” Chika informed before poking Eiji, “And I shall be fine.” 

Kaoru gave her a look and Dirk could only wonder how she behaved around them considering how...excitable she'd been with him. He might get a wee bit jealous if she told Kaoru or Matt she wanted them naked. 

As soon as they arrived and were carded, there was a group consensus for shots. Sort of anyway, mostly it was their 'party girls'. Chika looked on her phone and told the bartender they'd like a round of 'Three Wise Men'. Was it Christmas? 

They all stood in a circle and he was a little inspired that they did the 'cheers' clinking of the glasses here too. Though Kaoru initially refused the beverage, Eiji told him something and the man grudgingly conceded. Really needed to learn their language...their super crowd took it down the hatch and, needlessly to say, the rest of the night was history. 

Chika and Georgia were just getting started but he, Cam, and Ash came to the conclusion they'd be drinking lightly the rest of the night. Cam sat at the table where all the girls, Antoinette and Dakota included, were enjoying Tequila Sunrises, shaking his head as he very lightly slurred, “They din't make it tuh Bethle'em drinkin' _dat_.” 

“I knuh, righ'?” Ash remarked sluggishly, swirling a glass of Scotch. 

“Let's get a Buttery Nipple next, I heard those are good” Chika remarked, sipping her current drink. 

Eiji snickered, “My two favorite things in the world, in fact.” 

“Because you're a fatass perv?” Antoinette snorted. 

“Liking butter and nipples does not make me a fatass perv.” 

Leonel laughed, drinking a Vesper. “Is the bar covered under your grandpa's tab anyway, Chika? If not, we just got like 7200 gold worth of shots.” 

“ _Oh no, that's alright, I'll pay for myself_ ” Dakota waved a hand quickly. 

“No, no, you're our Castanetian guest. I'll cover it” Chika insisted, clearly starting to get buzzed, “But you're correct, Leo, Grandpa's tab won't extend here. He said he's looking for a way around it but his current bartenders are a separate enterprise so they'll want their tab upfront. Alas, he gave me allowance for it so we're free to drink for a while.” 

“F—k yes” Eiji drawled. 

Dakota had that look again. Dirk had to wonder...maybe she was just squeamish though, not everyone was comfortable taking kindness from strangers. Smiling, he swirled his glass of bourbon, “Uh...Kuwa-san, _eigo o hanashimasu ka_?” 

The girl jumped as if surprised he could address her before blurting, “ _Hai—_ er, yes, sorry. It is not very good.” 

“That's fine. Chika's mentioned Castanet a few times before, it sounds lovely. Are you a native?” 

“Oh no, not really. We've moved around quite a bit. For a time we lived on South Toucan and even here on North Toucan Island. Mother finally decided to settle in Castanet after her parents built an inn there and relocated from this place called Mineral.” 

Chika blinked. “Oh, my mama and most of my family live in Mineral. Perhaps that's where I've heard the Kuwa name before.” 

“A-ah, perhaps...” 

Matt smiled some. “So did you ever decide where you were going to school? You're still going to take pastry arts, correct?” 

Dakota blushed and nodded, twiddling her fingers. “That's...sort of why I was happy to run into you, Matt.” 

He looked confused and Eiji smiled coyly, “You know Minami-chi has one of the best newly established Culinary programs, right?” 

Matt turned to look at him briefly before looking to Dakota. She smiled nervously. “...Yes, I got accepted and I...I really wanted to go.” 

“O-oh. Congrats!” Matt gushed a little too exuberantly. “G-guess I'll be seeing a lot of you then!” 

How glorious, Dirk couldn't help but think. He glanced to Kaoru and found he was playing with his phone...mmkay. However, after a moment, he set it on the table. Antoinette leaned over briefly to look at it before raising a brow. “You're that bad at English?” 

Suddenly the phone said something to him and he glowered a bit at her, albeit in a rather sheepish manner. “Hai.” 

Oh goodness, a translator. He needed that. Before he could question Chika on this phenomenon, the DJ that had been setting up announced...ugh, _God_ , SOMETHING and people cheered before lining up. Chika clapped. “We should do it.” 

“Are you nuts?” Eiji snorted, “We don't _sing._ ” 

“Wha?” Georgia questioned. 

“He said we can win a free round of shots if we'll sing karaoke. Everyone wins, we just have to do it.” 

Antoinette laughed, shaking her head, “I so dare you to do it.” 

Kaoru snorted. It was a lot of people and while Dirk didn't attribute 'shy' to Chika, he did figure she was reserved. Georgia jumped up, grabbing Chika's arm, “Oh ma' gawd, we can do it, Chika! We'll do that one song!” 

“Wha? What one song?” 

Cheryl smirked, raising a brow as Georgia dragged her from the table, “Yes, go take one for the team and look bonkers doing it.” 

Dirk was curious what they were going to sing. Kaoru scowled and spoke to Eiji. Eiji laughed and waved a hand. Dakota smiled slowly, looking to him. “They do not seem to think Chika will do it.” 

Ah, thank God, his translator. “Chika can get pretty outgoing intoxicated, I've learned.” 

“Yes, but will she sing in front of hundreds of people?” Antoinette questioned. 

Ash nodded, grunting, “Georgia's not even _that_ outgoing.” 

Cam smiled, looking as both girls spoke to another group of girls waiting for their turn. “Why not, I suppose?” 

Two Japanese songs by the first few performers later though and the girls hadn't gotten frightened. Dirk chuckled when they chatted with the DJ, noting most of her 'naysayers' at their table had gotten silent. They were correct, if Chika was entirely sober she'd probably be a trifle more reluctant. As it were, he laughed and cheered when they sang that obnoxious but catchy song they'd heard a lot of here and in England. 

“ _I got this feeling on this summer day when you were gone. I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn. I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs. I crashed my car into the bridge. I don't care: I love it! I don't care!”_

Cam smiled, Ash seeming shocked as they both seemed rather comfortable with generally everyone watching and hooting at them. “I'm sure she wants to act out of character a few times in her life, ol' boy.” 

Dirk glanced at Kaoru who seemed a cross between mystified and irritated. This probably also wasn't the girl he understood. Was that so bad though...? Chika was complex as most people were. It was a part of her charm. 

They said something to each other before snickering, continuing. _“You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way. You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space. You're so damn hard to please, we've got to kill the switch. You're from the seventies but I'm a nineties bitch. I love it!”_

Antoinette whistled loudly, Matt just staring while Dakota giggled. “You have exciting friends, Matt.” 

“Yea...still surprised though” he finally laughed. 

They both skipped back after talking to the bartender. Kaoru glowered at her and probably said something insane. Chika pouted playfully though and rather randomly sat across Eiji's lap, hugging his neck and whispering something to him. Cheryl raised a brow as the guy smirked, looking up when the server brought them 'Buttery Nipples'. Picking up the glass, they all clinked it together and drank. Oh, thank God, not lethal. Dirk frowned though when Chika took Eiji's hand and they disappeared into the dancing crowd. 

“Shot down, bloke” Cam sneered. He got kind of jerky when he started getting past tipsy. 

Georgia laughed as Dirk sulked, “Chika'z alwayz upset she made you cry at a club once so she doesn't want to bother you.” 

“She did _not_ make me cry!” he huffed, flustering. That girl... 

“Why she'd want to dance with my brother is beyond me though” Antoinette rolled her eyes. 

Leonel sighed, “Well, she knows Kaoru and I wouldn't...” 

Yes, and Matt must have been paired off with Dakota in her thoughts and she made him cry in all situations, Dirk thought sarcastically as he stood. “Excuse me...” 

Well, most of them decided to go with him. Cam groaned when Georgia dragged him too but naturally he was more than accommodating with his secret girlfriend. Dirk found Eiji and Chika. They weren't grinding or anything but he had to wonder how much Eiji liked Chika too...he tried to play it off but, well, why not make it a pentagon? Alas, the fellow spotted him and nodded toward him. Chika looked back and pouted. Eiji pulled away and started back towards the table it seemed. Dirk stuffed his hands in his pockets, pouting as well. “I will not cry.” 

“Promise?” she said, her moue growing. 

“Promise” he smirked. 

Dirk took her hand, pulling her closer. Her slender body did this sensual wave motion and damn, she was gorgeous. She smiled sweetly and hugged his neck, kissing him. “I'm getting drunk...” 

With a laugh, he crossed his arms at the small of her back, “Two shots and some tequila, darling, I'm surprised you're just getting there.” 

...Yes, perhaps he had competition. In the end though, that was going to be up to her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You know, you're not going to win this way.” 

Shomura Kaoru stood at the bar, needing a really hard drink to deal with all the BS going on around him right now. He glanced back at Antoinette, the one that had semi-yelled that statement in his ear over the loud music. Eyes narrowing, he leaned over a bit. “Something is the matter with her!” 

“What? Kaoru, I'm not saying _all_ people want to get all loose and fancy free by drinking and dancing but it should occur to you that Chika may have some enjoyment of these things on occasion too!” 

“She's always said she doesn't LIKE clubbing!” 

“Only one out of the three people she knows on the average day will dance if they go club, why should she?!” 

Kaoru was annoyed, grunting a thanks to the bartender as he drank the gin. “I am not going to dance!” 

Antoinette rolled her eyes, “I never said you had to! You don't have to change for her but you shouldn't think something's wrong with her if she likes to!” 

The hell ever! Thus far she'd sang karaoke in front of hundreds of people and was now slow grinding on her stupid British boyfriend. Something _was_ wrong! “I want _my_ Chika back!” 

“She never left” Antoinette said gravely. 

She was sure as hell missing in action then, he thought hotly, noting she was starting to kiss Dirk a lot. F—k this. Slamming his glass down on the bar, he marched into the center and grasped her wrist. “ _Come on, let's go to bed_.” 

“ _Eh? Kaoru? I'm with Dirk”_ she stammered. 

“ _Not anymore you're not! Let's sleep this off._ ” Maybe you'll be back tomorrow. 

Chika pouted and Dirk's eyes narrowed. She turned to him and said something. He tilted his head and smiled before shaking it. Her pout grew and he said... 'not with all these people interrupting us'. What? 

She sighed and seemed to agree. Looking around, she waved a hand toward... Georgia. Cam-nii had been retired to sit and she'd been dancing. Guys had sauntered up to her but seemingly she'd been rejecting their advances. If only Chika were like that. They all decided to wrap it up and after paying the tab started back toward their rooms. Chika and Georgia were hugging each other's arms, squealing and being... _girly_. What the hell! 

“I'z not...i'z not fun back at home” Georgia bemoaned, “I-I mean, I dun' wanna do thiz _all_ the time, no, no, buh' we can' do it at all at home. Right, Cheryl?!” 

Cheryl groaned, leaning into Ash's side, “Yea, if you wanna call this 'fun'.” 

Ash snorted, “That's yur fault, drinkin' that...that cinnamon shite.” 

“It was delishus and youse-youse know it” she slurred, poking him. 

“Y-you should stay, Georgia” Chika stammered, “We-we can have fun sometimes maybe. Becau-because you are my favorite little British girl friend.” 

“You're the only female friend I've ever had!” Georgia sobbed happily. 

Eiji blinked languidly, “Am I the only one that hopes they make out?” 

“Don't be stupid, Eiji” Chika leered, moving to poke him, “There'z no making out with my little British friend!” 

“Damn.” 

Kaoru groaned, rubbing his brow. She was just...not her. This had to have been out of character to someone other than him. Weren't friends supposed to say something when another friend's acting inappropriately...? 

“Kuwa-san, are you going to be okay getting back to your room? Perhaps you can bunk with us if you're not feeling well” Antoinette suddenly offered. 

Dakota clearly wasn't as trained a drinker as they were, kind of green and clinging to a skittish Matt for support. “Oh...oh no, I need to get back to my mom's room. She'll...she'll flip if I'm out. Thank you for the offer though. T-tonight's been...been fun.” 

Matt frowned, “Uh, I'll...I'll walk her home. I'll see you guys in the morning.” 

“Okay. G'night, Matt. G'night, Kuwa-san” Chika waved. 

Kaoru glowered as she suddenly, _finally_ , came to him. Yea, exactly, she'd been ignoring him more than ever. She hugged his arm, hicking, “ _K-Kaoru is quiet_.” 

“ _I'm always quiet and normally you are too_ ” he muttered. 

She started jabbing his cheek, pursing her lips, “ _T-That's mean. You've just been really mean to me lately. I'm not mean to you.”_

Despite her being drunk and seemingly incoherent, he did wince at that assertion. “ _That's...you're right. Sorry._ ” 

Fine. It was a challenge. Happened all the time back in the old days, multiple guys would try wooing the same woman and all they could do was see who came out on top within her affections. Just...just he didn't _want_ to! God, who did they think they _were_? 

He gave her a kiss on the temple since it was so acceptable to kiss her. He wasn't sure what reaction he wanted. Maybe a blush or a 'why'd you do that?'. Instead, of course, she hugged his neck all aggressively and playful, giving him this crazy sloppy kiss on the cheek saying he needed to have fun now that she could have fun again. Kaoru flushed and hugged her side as they headed for the elevator, just so...sick. 

God knows he loved her but he just...he just knew how she saw him. What did he do to make her see in him what she saw in Matt? Or...honestly, Dirk? 

What did he do? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Chika, darling...?” 

Hideyoshi Chika had just started to fall asleep when Georgia whispered to her. Looking to the other woman's full size bed, she found she was lying on her side, her cheeks flushed. “Tell...tell me if it's a bad idea but I...I kinda wanna sneak into Cam's room. We haven't had sex in _ages_ and I want him so. That's why I sent 'em to sit tonight during dancing, I was ready to strip him down right there.” 

Chika turned to face her. “Yes, I have been in a couple instances where Dirk and I were about to become intimate. It has been ages as well...” 

“Well then, why don't you go see your boyo and I call mine here?” 

Grimacing, Chika rubbed her face. “...While in most cases I am particularly passionate when drunk, I'm pretty exhausted in this one...it's a nice thought but I think I will just go over and sleep.” 

Georgia gave her a teasing and chiding look, “You shouldn't get a boy's hopes up like that, Chika. They're actually quite sensitive, you know?” 

“Perhaps...” Chika drawled, sitting up, “We'll see what happens. I hope you enjoy your night with Cam-nii. Text me in the morning when it's appropriate to return.” 

“Absolutely. You're the best, doll.” 

Chika got up and shuffled out into the empty hallways, rubbing her face. She was exhausted with all that happened today between surfing, swimming, drinking, and dancing. Knocking on Dirk's door, leaning against it, she waited for movement inside. He'd had a long day too, he was probably-- 

He opened the door, a soft frown on his face and his phone to his ear. When he saw her, he smiled faintly but still looked fairly bothered...it was three in the morning though, who was he talking to? 

Oh, perhaps Ivan. “I have something occurring here. I'll call you back in a few hours after I come to a more resolute decision on the matter...yes. Yes. Ta.” 

Cutting off his phone, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry, love, business...is something the matter?” 

“Oh, well, Georgia is going to have company so I was wondering if I may sleep here. I'll understand if that's not comfortable or--” 

Dirk sulked, “Of course it's comfortable. What would make you think otherwise?” 

“Well, as much as I _desire_ sex _,_ I am currently not in the _mood_ for sex.” 

He snickered, wandering over to the bed, “Darling, after this day I could not agree more. We'll figure anything else out later. Let's sleep.” 

Contented, she climbed into bed and snuggled into his open arms. “Dirk...?” 

“Yes, love?” 

She looked at him sleepily, “I might go live in Boston once I graduate from college.” 

His eyes widened, similar to Kaoru's expression when she told him. “Boston? You mean your town of birth in America?” 

Chika nodded, resting her ear against his chest before explaining about UMass and Arthur and the job. As per usual, Dirk seemed ecstatic. “That's absolutely _splendid_ , darling! You already have the career you've dreamed of waiting for you! I'm so excited for you!” 

She frowned despite his joy, murmuring, “Kaoru says I'll have opportunities here. I'm sure he's correct but I can't help but think I'd like to go there. He was upset and I know he just doesn't handle change well....” 

“Not many do, darling, especially if it's not something you've truly ever dealt with. Many people deal with it all the time” he responded, his eyes shutting, “As it were, you've moved several times in your life and have had to make large transitions into using a new language or knowing a new system. While I don't know much of Kaoru's backstory...” 

No, Kaoru had lived in the same house since he was born, been in the same school district, and the biggest move he'd had was going to college...which was immense but again they were 45 minutes from their parents with good traffic and the ferry arriving on time. No, with that thought she realized exactly how unused to change he was and that made a lot more sense. 

“Dirk?” 

“Mm...?” 

“...Never mind.” She was prepared to ask if he'd come with her if she moved to Boston but realized she'd have to reaffirm their relationship first. Kissing his nose daintily, she murmured, “I'm having fun again with everyone here. And I am glad you're trying to get along with my friends as well.” 

Dirk sighed, “We can do _a lot_ better in that area though. I'm glad you're having fun though. I'm also...” 

Chika waited for him to continue but realized he was fast asleep, his light breathing paced. After she reached to turn the light off, she resumed her position and joined him in slumber. 

...What was her next step? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Ane-san!” 

Could this vacation _get_ any crazier? 

Shomura Kaoru sulked deeply as they sat on the beach _again_ , this time however with the unexpected appearance of Hideyoshi Shinji and Hideyoshi Lia. Leonel froze from his sketching, looking towards them. The girl in question was wearing a pretty blue sundress, her hair pulled into a ponytail rather than the intricate buns she usually wore. 

...Wait. Wait, wait, wait. How did _Hideyoshi Chika_ have a boyfriend? Her grandfather had her trailed, her grandfathers were nuts enough to kill a guy for staring at her, her dad has spent his entire life telling her she wasn't to date, and even her younger brother was quasi-protective of her. How'd she sneak a boyfriend past them? 

Everyone was sitting on the sand, talking and having fruity beverages and ice-cream. Chika looked up, surprised by their appearance as well. “Shi-chan? What are you doing here?” 

“Obasan here told us you asked grandpa if you could stay at his resort so we tagged along” Shinji nodded, a bag on his shoulder. 

“Wah, don't call me that, Shinji, you're just over a year younger than me” Lia pouted. 

He just grinned before a confused look crossed his face. “Uh, you have a few extra people in your posse, sis?” 

Chika nodded, pulling him over along with Lia. “Shi-chan, these are my friends Cam Daugherty, my Cam-nii, Georgia Ainsworth, Cheryl Preston, Ash Preston, and Dirk Middleton. Everyone, this is my little brother, Shinji.” 

“Your hair is _pink_ and your eyes are _purple_ ” Cheryl said, astonished. 

“Yep.” 

“Our mama's hair is pink” Chika explained, “And papa's got the purple eyes. He just ended up being my inverse.” 

Dirk smiled nervously, nodding, “Well, we've heard all about you so it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Chika's often spoken dotingly of you.” 

“Because ane-san's the best” Shinji nodded. 

Ash sighed, shaking his head at Cheryl, “Why can't you be that affectionate?” 

“I am!” 

“Ah, yes, Dirk, you've met her, but everyone, this is my Aunt Lia” Chika introduced Lia next. 

As always, everyone fell super silent before Georgia cleared her throat. “Aunt, you say?” 

“Nn. Aunt Lia was born five years after myself so she's only sixteen.” 

Dirk looked disturbed. “Oh...oh my God, I'd...I'd thought she was your cousin when we met, I had...oh my God, I was so rude, I'm sorry.” 

Lia laughed, waving a hand, “Oh, no trouble. I was just trying to make sure you weren't about to be killed anyway. I'm just glad you realized what I was hinting at.” 

“Wha?” Shinji raised a brow. 

“ _Did you know? 'Dirk' is Chika's boyfriend”_ Kaoru muttered. 

Shinji's eyes widened, staring at Dirk in disbelief. “ _Whaaa_?” 

“ _Not currently. I have to analyze our relationship. He was my official boyfriend when I was sixteen, however”_ Chika explained. 

“ _What?!”_

As Kaoru expected, Shinji hugged Chika protectively, leering. “You can't have my 'nee-san!” 

“Eh?” Dirk echoed, shocked. 

Chika pouted at him, pulling away but patting his head, “I do not understand your concern, you just met Dirk.” 

“It doesn't matter!” he proclaimed, seeming beside himself, “Once you're hitched what am I supposed to do? You know dad hates me, where am I supposed to go? Who'll feed me when mama's away? No man will put up with me!” 

“That's for sure” Eiji said under his breath. 

Chika gave her brother a look, “Our papa does not hate you.” 

“Okay, fine, he is _genuinely annoyed_ with my existence” Shinji sulked. 

Chika rolled her eyes, “Regardless, your concerns are baseless. It would not be up to my possible mate whether your presence is acceptable. You're my Shi-chan.” 

Shinji gushed, hugging her tightly, “That's why you're the best!” 

Georgia giggled, “You're both cute.” 

He blinked before whispering to Chika, “ _She's hot. Is she my age_?” 

“Georgia is much too mature for you, Shinji, you are but a child” Chika shook her head. 

“Hey, I can grow fast!” he pouted. 

Georgia laughed, patting the chair beside her, “Here, come sit and we'll talk about it.” 

“Ha, see, now _she's_ my favorite person” Shinji said haughtily. 

“How easily the tides turn” Chika said in a surprisingly dry tone. 

They laughed, Lia sitting beside Leonel to chat while Chika retook her place between him and Dirk. Kaoru glowered at that Shinji. Here he was supposed to freak out over Chika having a boyfriend and instead he was flirting. Ugh, kids. 

“Hey guys.” 

Everyone 'hey'd' when Matt appeared...with Dakota. Well now, was at least _he_ out of the picture now? She waved and they made space for them and yea, now it was a super crowd and this sucked. Again not the way he intended to spend the first week of his summer break. 

Kaoru frowned softly though when Eiji continued to trade barbs with Cheryl except Antoinette was participating against his behalf and despite that all three of them seemed to be snickering. Cam was apparently telling Shinji about how adorable a bride Georgia would be and that he'd never have to worry about being unhappy with her around, making the woman blush and continually hit his arm while Shinji nodded, Ash kind of grumbling that she wasn't going to just go with some brat though. Lia, Leonel, Chika, Dakota, Matt, _and_ Dirk were all chatting and talking amongst themselves, laughing about _something_. Chika...tried to include him but it just felt wrong. Wrong though? Because apparently everyone could interchangeably talk regardless of the group dynamic and he frankly didn't _want_ to fit in? 

...Maybe...maybe it was something wrong with just him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“So Matty boy, what's the dealio with your lady friend?” 

Ishiguro Matt's eyes widened when Eiji came to the bar and sat beside him. Night _two_ of them clubbing was a tad tamer. Chika had had a Tequila Sunrise before her and her brother decided to sing for shots again, currently on stage singing “This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race” together. He couldn't help smile, thinking Chika may have had a side career no one knew about at this rate. 

...Lady friend. “Nothing, really...” 

“Now, now, we're at an oasis so you gotta divulge...you know, before I get drunk and end up flirting with your ex-wife or something.” 

“Ex-wife indeed” Matt smirked, drinking a beer before murmuring, “I did ask her to marry me once.” 

Eiji frowned, raising a brow, “Take it that...didn't work out.” 

“I don't wanna sound like some kind of playboy because I do sincerely like Chika and despite this being insane competition would like to try dating her...thing is, before I recalled Chika's existence and was a simple Castanet boy, I dated Dakota for about two years. I mean, it was kinda weird looking back, she just turned eighteen so I was dating her when she was about fifteen and I was eighteen...but I really...” 

He paused, feeling his heart pang. “...S—t, I loved her, right? I mean, you love someone when you ask them to be apart of your life like that, right?” 

Eiji blinked, “More or less.” 

“She told me 'no'” Matt smiled wistfully, “But not because she didn't love me back or because she wasn't ready but because her mother said I wasn't good enough for her.” 

“Dude, what mother-in-law ever thinks you're good enough for their kid?” Eiji scoffed. 

Matt shook his head, “No, you don't understand Kuwa Mai, she's...she's always been so mean and cruel with Dakota. She's hardly been responsible or even a mother figure for her, just telling her to dress like this or do this or things have to be this way or else you're an absolute failure. I'm surprised she let her study culinary, she was _abhorrently_ against that.” 

Eiji sighed airily, “Well, guess I can commiserate with jerkass parents...” 

“Your dad, I believe?” 

“Mm” Eiji's brows rose, drinking a beer, “Guess I can't really say 'parents' though. My mother almost suffocates me with love and affection. I just ball up in horror because she's trying to make me happy and I'm just like 'what the hell is happening?'. Nah, my mom's great. My dad...I dunno. I used to tell myself he wasn't expecting me as his kid but then the way he treats Antoinette, it's like he just didn't even want me at all. I mean, I'm well aware I was an accident but he doesn't have to rub it in my face.” 

Matt nodded, frowning, “I often wonder if maybe it's difficult to be a parent when I hear things like that. But then I have to wonder if you can't even be decent to the person you had a hand in making what does that say about you?” 

“Not much” Eiji grunted. “I mean, s—t, I'd probably be kinda mean to my kids. Sorta, anyway, but I wouldn't be cruel to them or...or try to make them feel useless. I just don't get it though. But believe it or not, I'm far less emo than I used to be about it. When I was a kid I just wish they'd of aborted me if I wasn't what they wanted.” 

With a scowl, Matt shook his head, “Which is precisely what Dakota used to tell me...what changed your mind if anything did though?” 

“Chika, believe it or not” Eiji mumbled, “I mean, Chika's just blunt as hell. She told me they didn't get rid of me because they expected things of me. I just wasn't what they expected.” 

“...Wow.” 

“Sounds rough but she said just because I failed their expectations doesn't mean I have to question why they let me exist. She said that I have to meet my own expectations for why I exist to justify myself. What they expect and what I expect are two different things.” 

Matt's eyes widened as Eiji shrugged, “She's right. I'm not the son he might want but I'm the son that I can be. I wasn't born to define his expectations. Was kind of what I needed to hear.” 

“That is really deep advice though...” Matt mused softly, “She's an interesting girl.” 

“I guess.” 

Matt smirked at that response, “You know, sometimes I think you and Chika are almost closer than her and Kaoru. You two just throw that in-your-face attitude at each other and it's just really personal.” 

Eiji didn't say anything directly to that. Matt wondered if he did love her too but in the end thought way too many people were interested as is. 

...He was startled when Chika admitted Dirk was her boyfriend. Part of him had wanted Kaoru to be right, that he was just a lovestricken weirdo. But no, when he saw Dirk and Chika together there was something very comfortable there too. In all honesty, now that he'd observed them, he had to imagine the challenge was Dirk and not Kaoru anymore. It'd be stupid to underestimate either but... 

Dakota had seemed very...leery of Chika. When he walked her home last night, she asked exactly how well he knew her. Matt sat with her outside for a while and told her the story. She'd been quiet before asking if he 'trusted' Chika. What a bizarre question... but he said he didn't have any reason _not_ to. So tonight, though still wary, she seemed to be associating with them more, currently standing with her and Georgia as they spoke. He wasn't going to lie to himself but as much as he liked Chika, a part of him still did think about Dakota...he was just shocked to see her again, shocked to be reminded of that part of himself he'd left behind. He told himself to write it off as a high school relationship but... 

Oh man. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika's eyes fluttered open, finding her itoto snoring lightly beside her, his mouth agape. With a yawn, she squinted, trying to recall what happened... 

...Oh yes, stupid Eiji and Kaoru. She'd been preoccupied with, strangely, hanging out with all the women of the group and by the time she'd turned back to the men, Eiji and Kaoru decided to amuse themselves by getting her underage brother shots. Dirk, Cam, and Ash unfortunately had gone to another area to play darts so they didn't see this idiocy occurring. Shinji was very intoxicated, slurring and falling over himself. 

Ready to punch them both out, they assured her quickly that it was light liquor they gave him like Malibu diluted with orange juice. Not at all placated, she told them they made her sick as she was drunk and not liking that they thought it was just a game before ending her night at least. Georgia came back with her and helped her get him to bed. Chika wanted to monitor him and didn't know where he was staying so she just asked Georgia if it was okay if he stayed there. She told her it was perfectly fine and that Cam probably was 'elbows deep' pool sharking regardless. 

Chika sighed, resting her hand against Shinji's forehead. No fever but then she didn't think liquor caused those. And he was clearly breathing... he mumbled something unintelligible and turned on his side. She rubbed his back for a moment before kissing his temple. Well, at least he was okay. She'd beat Kaoru and Eiji on the spot the next time they got intoxicated enough to think that was amusing. 

Since Georgia was still asleep, she decided to go get some breakfast. Going down the elevator, she started into the designer restaurant before pausing, catching a glimpse of a certain hat on the deck... 

Dirk Middleton was sitting in a wicker chair on the restaurant's deck, tons of papers in front of him. He had on one of his loose white poplin tunics and jeans with the trilby she got him, rather worn in the scheme of things. He has a phone pressed to his ear but his eyes were closed as if he were asleep...finally, his voice droned, “I understand that. As I said though, I'm not going to agree to any formalities until I can look at the forms. I've explained that I have the technological capabilities to print these files out as we speak, read over them, and have them scanned back in no time at-- no, I will not simply tell my secretary to sign it with my notary. Neither will she.” 

Chika could tell he was stressed and frustrated, the way he was sitting just kind of slumped and like he wanted to explode. With a frown she slowly walked over to him. He didn't notice, it seemed, and she gave him a bit of a start when she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled a bit up at her before his brow furrowed again. “I'm losing patience, Morty. I did not leave the organization in the shambles you seem to denote it's in and additionally your roundabout attempt to get me to sign a paper I've not even looked at is beyond suspicion.” 

Sounded horrid. Reminded her quite a bit of her grandfather's shouting matches with constituents. Chika reached out and softly kneaded his shoulders, hopefully something relaxing to offset whatever insanity he was incurring. He used his free hand to reach up and she thought he might have just been annoyed with her actions but he rubbed her hand, holding it within his. “...Just send me the damned papers. If you're this concerned I'll most likely refuse them though so why even bother trying?” 

Dirk finally opened his green eyes. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he hadn't slept at all. “Very well. Have them _emailed_ to me and I will read them over. Yes. Ta.” 

Clicking off his phone, he let out a long groan as he tossed it on the table before kissing the back of her hand. “Let's run away to a deserted island, darling, and just never come back...” 

“Would we have internet?” 

He laughed warmly, pressing her palm to his cheek, “Darling, they'd find us if we had internet. But you're right, it probably would start to suck after a while without those amenities...” 

Chika frowned softly, “You don't look like you've slept well.” 

“I didn't. I got home from darts and billiards with the boys around five this morning then got a call at six and I've been arguing the last four hours with my aides... great aides, right?” 

“You should sleep, Dirk” Chika murmured, “I don't want you to get sick...” 

He nodded absently, hugging her waist, “You know, we haven't gotten to spend a bit of time together and I could've sworn that was one of the purposes of this trip...” 

Chika sighed gravely, “I know. I've been partying too much...” 

Dirk laughed, resting his ear against her stomach, “As long as my darling is happy and having fun I can't complain too much. Honestly, I wasn't doing much better myself last night. Been far too long since I've played a good game of darts, I tell you.” 

She tilted his hat off to stroke his hair. “Let's have breakfast together then I will run you a warm bath and tuck you into bed.” 

“You're so good to me” he sighed. 

“It is your birthday” she replied. 

Dirk seemed surprised before grimacing, “Blimey, I forgot. Haven't celebrated my birthday since...you did.” 

“Then I shall make you dinner and cake when we get home. It's unfortunate the rooms don't come with full kitchens. I will have to complain to grandpapa.” 

“Sounds perfect” he whispered. It sounded like he was dozing off. 

She blushed as he murmured something softly about how happy he was. He was such an emotional person. Looking up, she was slightly surprised to find Dakota's mother just sort of standing and almost observing them...disdainfully. It was a resort however and Chika had seem some very blatant PDA that didn't begin to equal Dirk sleeping against her while she was standing. All the same, she gave a half bow. “Kuwa-san.” 

Dirk opened his eyes, started by her voice. The woman just glared before 'hmph'ing' and walking back into the restaurant. Dirk scowled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, “What's wrong with her?” 

“I don't know. She doesn't seem to like me much despite us not having exchanged words once.” 

“Bollocks” he scoffed, standing, “Forget that, the nerve. How about we go have breakfast at that little place down the beach with the exotic bird fare?” 

Her eyes brightened before slowly recalling. “It's your birthday though.” 

Dirk grinned, “Yes, and half the fun is you enjoying it with me. C'mon.” 

Chika took his hand, contented, before noting as they started up the beach that the woman had returned to stare at them. Odd. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You're a _man_.” 

“I have _calluses_.” 

Georgia was losing a fight with giggles as they all sat around in white robes in the spa located in the resort, having those pedicures they'd been planning. Thing was, along with Cheryl, Georgia, Antoinette, Lia, Dakota, and herself, Eiji was present. And Shinji, Dirk, and Cam. Leonel was down at a sculpture class they'd offered and Kaoru said he wouldn't be caught dead here. Ash and Matt was fishing and she'd hoped to join them soon. 

Dirk squirmed along with Cam, both of them glaring down at the bubbles in the bath. “What in the _hell_ is happening? Why is the water insisting on tickling my feet?” 

“Will you calm down?” smirked Georgia, the women doing their pedicures giggling at the men. “Now Chika, you told me you don't get to do pedicures except with your mum. You have Eiji here to go with you.” 

Eiji was sitting back, reading Cosmo while Cheryl leered at him incredulously. Chika sighed, “Yes, but see, Eiji has very nice feet so he doesn't need them _often_.” 

“Don't compliment his feet” Antoinette leered. 

“Don't be jealous, darling sister” he drawled, “My feet are like silk for months while yours become mangled and beastly. It's simply the order of things.” 

She glowered, “I'd kick you--” 

“Which is why your feet are mangled and beastly.” 

Shinji snickered, also soaking. “Since I started track it's kind of a nice...treat, no matter how bizarre.” 

“I do like men with nice feet” Georgia blinked playfully. 

“You are so pretty...” 

Chika and Cam smirked, the latter raising his brows, “Your little brother doesn't hold any punches, I see.” 

“He often complains about women liking him so I'm surprised he is behaving this way.” 

Shinji rolled his eyes around, “I mean, it's _flattering_ but I don't want a woman to be so aggressive I feel my life is in danger.” 

Lia sighed, also reading a magazine, “Serena is pretty overwhelming, I have to say...” 

“I mean, Uncle Ray is pretty overwhelming” snorted Eiji. “Actually, so is Aunt Julia. I feel bad for Sera, she's the quiet normal one in the bizarre Pensington house.” 

Dirk raised a brow, finally relaxing a bit, “Pensington? Is that British?” 

“Oh yea...” Chika blinked, “I thought you were the first British person I'd met but Uncle Ray is British, isn't he?” 

“He hides it though” Antoinette nodded. 

Cam seemed puzzled. “Why hide it?” 

Dirk suddenly let out a bizarre burst of laughter before covering his mouth, flushing, “I-I don't-don't know if I can do this.” 

The woman bit her lip, laughing as she'd started to scrape the bottom of his foot with the pumice stone. Cam's eyes widened as well, “Yes, that's...that's not going to be good.” 

Chika smiled, “I wouldn't have though Dirk or Cam-nii would be ticklish.” 

Dirk was covering his face, almost chortling beneath his hands. Cam swallowed, “I-I'm not ticklish...” 

Dakota seemed very amused, Georgia in stitches as Cam twisted and fought laughing like the plague. “I know it must be odd for me to say but you're all very...fun.” 

“Why, thank you. No one understands our charm” Eiji said haughtily. 

“I'm sure she wasn't addressing you” Antoinette scoffed. 

“No, no, the translucent beige color” Eiji said a little _too_ seriously as the woman started to paint his nails. 

Antoinette's brows drooped, staring at her brother speechlessly, as Lia laughed, “No, I think everyone's got quite the character in Chika's group.” 

After manicures and pedicures were done, they all parted their separate ways. Dirk was feeling like writing on the beach, Cam and Georgia were going to a floral show, Eiji was going to 'girl watch'...only Dakota didn't seem to have plans so Chika invited her to come fish. She folded her hands behind her, frowning. “I liked fishing with Matt quite a bit...” 

Chika blinked, “You were Matt's girlfriend, weren't you?” 

Dakota flushed, nodding, “Y-yes...” 

“Matt has always been very nice. And despite only knowing you over the last four days you seem to be very nice as well.” 

She giggled suddenly. “So I guess you wonder what made us break up then? 

“Well, yes.” 

“My mother” she murmured, “She told me that Matt wasn't good enough for me. I just...I just wish she hadn't.” 

Chika frowned at this before pausing by an ice-cream stand. “Georgia and I discuss predicaments with ice-cream.” 

Dakota smiled, “Sounds great.” 

After procuring their ice cream, they continued their trek. “My father seems to fathom that unless a man with mystical capabilities exists that none of them are good enough for me. I've found this not to be the exact case though.” 

Laughing, Dakota nibbled her spoon, raising an amber brow, “I hear fathers are like that though. I've seen a shirt with rules for dating my daughter and it sounds like the impossible to accomplish.” 

“I suppose that's true. But I've never thought to _myself_ that's true. I'm convinced that if I ever have my papa meet Dirk that he'll like him.” 

Dakota sighed gravely, “My mother's my only parent, Chika. I have my grandparents, certainly, but they concurred that Matt, as a fisherman and rancher's son with 'impossible' goals, was not equal to me. I didn't think that when I broke up with him but I thought my mother must've known best. Alas, as I've grown older and through this trip itself I'm learning that that's been a lie...” 

Licking her finger of a dripping, Chika's brows furrowed. “It possibly sounds rude but I've run into your mother on a couple instances and she does not seem to care for me much. I wondered if it were perhaps because I was with Matt when we met.” 

“No, nothing so simple...” Dakota murmured. “Your friend...Kaoru? How do you know him?” 

“Mm, our papas are best friends and our mamas are also best friends. We met as infants and have known each other since.” 

Dakota smiled, “That sounds so...dear and precious. I don't think my mother could understand that...” 

Eh? Before Chika could question the statement, they arrived. Ash was beside himself with glee, showing the gigantic mackerel he caught. Matt grinned, holding up tons of tuna. “This is _totally_ where the good fishing is.” 

Dakota clapped, gushing that they get everyone together and have a fish fry. Chika thought it was a great idea. The rest....slipped her mind. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Dakota said something very interesting to me, Kaoru.”_

_Kaoru sat on the beach with Chika. They were doing what they typically did on a Friday night here and while he hated the traditions changing, he had to admit the fish was delicious. Apparently Dakota was going to be an awesome cook, she seasoned everything to perfection. Still though...he'd been pretty miserable. This...this still didn't feel right._

_Alas, Chika came and sat beside him, giving him a Corona and even sitting under the blanket he had around his shoulders in the slightly brisk night. He gazed at her, wondering if it'd be interesting or just something about Matt. If it weren't about Matt, it was about Dirk. He was third string in this place. Or hell, like...seventh. “What's that?”_

“ _She asked how we met. I told her how our parents are friends and that we've known each other since we were infants. She told me that was dear and precious. And it is. You are my dear and precious infant-time friend.”_

_Kaoru raised a brow, “Yea, how drunk are you?”_

_She pouted, “I am being perfectly serious and slightly sober.”_

_He laughed for the first time in what had to be forever, resting his head on her shoulder. “You're my girl, you know that? And you are dear and precious to me...I hope you can recognize that one day.”_

“ _I do. You just don't need to be so papa-like about it.”_

_Kaoru sighed, “Yea, I guess that's what I'm like.”_

_He leered as suddenly Eiji appeared, sitting right between them and hugging their shoulders. “Hey-y-y-y, what're we chattering about?”_

“ _Nothing involving you” Kaoru snorted._

_Chika sighed, “I suppose Eiji is also a dear and precious infant-time friend **sometimes**.”_

_Eiji snickered, “Remember that time I was crying loudly and you poked me in the eye, Chika?”_

“ _I do” she gasped. “You cried even louder and I pushed you over.”_

_Kaoru smirked at the two, Eiji grinning, “Chika made me the slightly toughened up man I am today by being a bitch of a baby to me.”_

_Chika hugged his neck, “I'm sorry I was so mean to you.”_

“ _No you're not, you're still that mean with me” he stuck out his tongue._

“ _Yes, but sometimes I mean the best. Like when I told you why you exist.”_

_Raising a brow, he wondered why Chika and Eiji would have an existentialist chat. Alas, Eiji nodded, “Yea, I know.”_

_She pranced off back to the others but Eiji just sat there. “...Funny the stuff she does actually remember.”_

“ _You needed Chika to tell you why you exist?”_

“ _You got off with a sort of cushy life in that particular area, Kaoru” Eiji said dryly, “Your parents aren't Nemoto Juro or Hideyoshi Chihaya.”_

_...Eh? “Are you insinuating that there's something else I might be out of the loop on?” he demanded, “Chika's never been down on her dad like you've been on yours. And he's always been effin' crazy about Chika. She's his 'favorite', remember?”_

“ _It doesn't have to be bluntly expressed all the time to feel like a burden, Kaoru.”_

_...Huh?_

“God blimey, I'm a new skin color!” 

Georgia Ainsworth gaped lightly, having been wearing a strapless yellow dress. It got tugged down pretty low by accident and she happened to notice there was a triangle of paleness with a pretty sand kissed tone around it. Cam blinked absently as she seemed to be assessing her whole body within the realms of 'sanctity'. “I mean...it's not bad...” 

Shinji, also quite tanned, grasped her hands as they sat at the table on the seaside bar. “It's like the sun touched you and made you candy.” 

Georgia laughed, ruffling his hair playfully, “Now whatever am I going to do without you, you rascal?” 

Chika blinked languidly at him as he seemed unduly pleased with himself. “...She's still nine years older than you.” 

“Adoration knows no age” Shinji said haughtily. 

Ash leered at him while Cam smirked. “Best watch out for this one. He'll have all the lasses wooed.” 

“I know, it's such a pain...” he groaned. 

Chika elbowed him, her smirk growing. “That aside, I hope you all had fun here. I know it was a bit different...” 

It was finally the last day. Dirk was preoccupied though sitting with them with paperwork while Leonel and Lia were walking the beach with each other one last time. Cheryl was leaning back in a lawn chair, yawning, “It will be quite difficult to go from partying everyday for free--” 

“To paying to party everyday” Eiji interrupted, slamming down at the end of the table, “Of course that's what I plan on doing regardless. You still going with ol' Claude to Italia?” 

Antoinette was texting but nodded once. “Yes, I will be going with _grandpa_ to Italy when I get back home.” 

Chika frowned, “I'll have to split time with both my grandpas and father, I'm sure. Grandpa Koji said something about going to Cancun and Grandpa Mark said something about Barcelona...” 

Dakota seemed astonished. “You guys go to such exotic places! That must be exciting.” 

“Sort of...” Chika drawled, “It's gotten sort of repetitive with my grandpapas only because they're competing. I wouldn't mind just spending time with them here sometimes.” 

“My grandpa takes me with him but that's the extent of it” Antoinette snorted, “He'll spend the rest of the time on business.” 

“Oh...” 

Chika frowned, crossing her arms as she glanced at Kaoru whom was beside her, sipping on a Corona, “That sounds ungrateful, doesn't it? I mean, I don't want to sound spoiled or selfish as I appreciate them greatly but they must know I enjoy them without having to go to extremes.” 

“ _You're speaking English_.” 

Chika rolled her eyes but Dakota nodded, “I can understand that. My grandfather is very slightly the same way. He thinks love can be entirely bought.” 

“Your family life sounds complicated, Dakota” Georgia remarked. 

“It can be...” she smiled wistfully. 

“ _Dakota!”_

They all jumped, shocked, when suddenly Dakota's mother appeared from the beach. She looked livid. Dakota quickly got to her feet, shifting her eyes nervously. “M-mother--” 

“ _Did I not tell you to stay away from them?!_ ” 

Kaoru's eyes narrowed and Chika looked very bewildered. Matt sulked, “ _Look, I know you think I'm not worthy of her or whatever but I think she's old enough to decide who she wants to associate with.”_

“ _I'm not concerned with_ _ **you**_ _anymore”_ the woman said heatedly before pointedly glaring at _Chika_. “ _There is other company I forbid you to keep and you've been blatantly defying me?”_

“ _I--”_

“ _You have had a particular problem with me since I have met you. I don't think I actually know you but whatever I did, I'm sorry. Dakota is our friend...”_ Chika tried to apologize. 

“ _Friend indeed!”_ she snapped, “ _Get over here now, Dakota! I suppose I'll just send you back to Castanet! God, I try to give you a vacation--”_

Chika stood, frowning deeply as Dakota quickly went to the woman's side. “ _We will be leaving soon so you don't have to worry about her spending time with us here anymore.”_

Dirk's brows furrowed. Naturally in this case he was out of the loop but he reached out and grasped her wrist, “Darling, whatever's happening, maybe it's best you leave it alone.” 

Kaoru saw where it happened. Of course he got irritated when Dirk touched her too but he wasn't sure why he saw it snap in the woman. Her blue eyes blazed and she snarled out in a tone of pure acid: “ _You and your mother make me sick! F—king brainwashing sluts! Look how spoiled you get because of it! Chihaya never even wanted you!!”_

... _What_? Kaoru gaped as all the Japanese fluent crowd did the same. Chika didn't say anything, just staring at her kind of wide-eyed. Dirk looked around quickly, Georgia and Ash doing the same. “H-hey, what's going on?” 

Cam blinked slowly. “...Chihaya, that's Chika's father?” 

“Yes...” Georgia said cautiously. 

“I see...” he murmured before standing. 

Kaoru was just...dumbstruck. Who was this bitch to say that to her?! He wanted to say something but it was just so shocking and-and who the hell did _she_ think she was?! Finally prepared to stammer out a rebuttal, 'Cam-nii' pulled Chika behind him. “ _I don't know your issue but as someone who has been told I was not wanted my entire life, I'm not going to let you speak to her that way.”_

... _Eh?_ Literally everyone stared at him. Ash gawked for words wordlessly before stammering, “C-Cam? Y-you know Japanese?” 

“ _Of course you won't. They always have everyone on their side”_ Mai spat. 

“ _You probably only think that's a fault because you've never been right or had a friend a day in your life”_ Cam said coolly. _“It must be a very comfortable life isolating everyone out of spite. I'm glad your daughter didn't take in your bitterness.”_

“ _W-who are you_?!” she demanded enraged, _“You don't know anything!!”_

“ _Don't worry, this conversation assured me that you don't either.”_

“ _Yea!”_ Shinji glared, “ _Chika's dad's favorite! You don't know s—t!”_

Again, something in her face changed. It was as if Shinji had said something actually newsworthy. However, her mouth opened before closing again. “ _...They...they had more children? She got him to have more children?”_

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed Dakota and dragged the quite upset girl off. Matt rose to his feet, seeming exasperated, “Dakota...” 

Dirk scowled, standing and grasping Chika's shoulders. “W-what's going on?! What did she say?!” 

“Huh?” Chika finally spoke. 

“What did she say to you?” 

“What...? Oh, nothing really.” 

Eiji gave her a flat look, “Really, Chika?” 

Antoinette scowled, “Yea, I don't call being called a spoiled ' _brainwashing slut'_ and being told your father never wanted you 'nothing', Chika.” 

“ _What_?” Dirk said in an high incredulous tone. 

Georgia looked infuriated. “Who the hell would say that to someone?! How dare she?!” 

Kaoru huffed, pulling Chika toward him. She didn't look all that troubled... “ _Are you okay_?” 

“ _Hmm? I'm fine._ ” 

Cam raised a brow at her but Chika seemed bewildered. “Cam-nii, I wasn't aware you knew Japanese...it was actually rather good too.” 

“I really don't have anything better to do in England...” he shrugged awkwardly, “I took several textbooks with me when I left and a dictionary. And some sort of vocal program...I've just been rather nervous to try actually using it in its mother country.” 

Eiji blinked, “So...you did understand me that time in the bar I called you a stiff Britass?” 

“Well, that was _mostly_ untranslated anyway.” 

“Oh yea...” 

Antoinette's eyes narrowed at him. Dirk looked disturbed, “Chika...” 

“We should go to bed though. We have a long trip home tomorrow and I have to get my puppies” Chika said. 

“Ah, yes...” Ash drawled slowly. 

Kaoru knew Chika wasn't going to talk about it even if it did bother her. That just wasn't something she typically did... and even if she wanted to, what was the use of pressing it at this exact second and opening the wound? Georgia took her hand and the two started toward their room. He was sure they'd all try but they just thought Chika was that expressive... 

But who the hell did that woman think she was? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton swallowed as he knocked at Georgia and Chika's door, upset and just...just so bloody _angry_. Brainwashing slut? Your father never wanted you? What elder would stroll up to a child in comparison and say those sort of things? It wasn't just uncouth, it was pure evil! And then Kaoru tries to pass it off as nothing apparently-- maybe _he_ could but Dirk couldn't stand it. Chika was affected. She'd gone quiet, she hadn't said a word. It _struck_ her. 

Georgia opened the door, a marked frown on her face. “Hello.” 

“Hey. Where is she?” 

“She's on the terrace” Georgia murmured, biting her lip as she closed the door behind him, “Maybe...maybe it's best we not say anything, Dirk.” 

He pursed his lips, “...When I told you what Gretel said, do you recall what you told me?” 

The woman froze a bit before nodding softly, “I told you that they're not allowed to tell you how to feel.” 

“Yes. And I needed that from someone, Georgia.” 

She let out a breath before opening the door, “I will go sit with the others then.” 

Dirk didn't respond as he pushed back the curtain, the only thing dividing the room from the outside as the terrace door was open. Chika was just gazing out at the sea, leaning on the railing. He slowly came beside her before reaching out to stroke her hair. “Darling?” he murmured gently. 

Chika looked at him, doe-eyed, “Dirk? What's the matter?” 

“Are you alright?” he asked calmly, “I...I mean, I know you said you were but I...I just wanted to make sure.” 

She nodded, “I'm fine, Dirk.” 

He wasn't sure he could believe that. Yes, he understood Chika despised her emotions to the point she repressed them to unimaginable extents. It was why he thought it had been healthy she'd gotten angry with him or been sad about his first possibly departure back to England. No, there had to be some part of her that was troubled about _something_. “Are you sure? Chika, that woman said awful things to you and I don't like it.” 

“Well, they're most likely true.” 

Dirk was silent as he tried to assess if she was being serious. She seemed mellow and sincere. Sincere that she was a _brainwashing slut and her father hadn't wanted her to be born_? “You _can't_ believe _that_!” he said loudly in complete disbelief. 

“You haven't met my papa before, Dirk. He's doting and quite affectionate with me, sure, but children don't fit into his lifestyle at all. I could tell he desired open solitude with my mother when I was growing up and he spends most of his day either working or on Bion or both. Father is intelligent, he most likely recognized a child is a distraction from these things. However, I'm sure he agreed to have me because of my mother. He's very accommodating with her.” 

Dirk silently digested that as she rested her chin on top of her hands, leaning over, “...I do wonder how much of a bother I was to him though. I love papa so I hope I wasn't troublesome to him. He always humored me on my whims but I assume he just thought that's what a father is supposed to do.” 

“Chika...” Dirk rasped, pulling her face forward into his arms, “I cannot believe for an instant that your father would have considered you a burden. You are not the woman you are because someone thought you were a _burden_.” 

She frowned, gazing up at him, “Why are you upset...?” 

“Because somehow you're making me think that your father didn't want you and I can't even fathom how that can be true! You're...I'm so glad you were born...” he hissed, holding her tightly. 

“You say such strange yet nice things...” she murmured, hugging his waist. “Thank you. I'm glad you were born as well and that the universe let me meet you.” 

He smiled dimly, kissing the top of her head. “My...my head's muddled, love. Let's go for one last walk on the beach here.” 

“Alright.” 

...Chika told him about her father, of course. She seemed convinced the man would like him but the way she described him there was simply no way that was possible. The man she described was someone that held her in the highest of regards and was protective because not just any man would be right for his 'Scuttle'. But to hear her seem to think that woman's poison was correct? It hurt to think that she could believe that. He knew how special she was... 

Ugh. Someone always knew how to spoil a good time. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kaoru scowled as they walked briefly through Castanet. He remembered the place and it was...nice but his memories would always be marred by how into Matt Chika was then. 

Mostly everyone was silent. They were all walking on eggshells from yesterday and that wasn't going to cheer her up if she was really that bothered to begin with. Currently she was talking with Shinji about how Akane may have thought they abandoned her for a week as dogs thought that. Russell would know better or something. 

...Oh yea, her beloved Russell Bow Wow Rover. There would be the real test. He'd probably smell Dirk all over her and flip out...if he understood dogs anyway. 

Dirk had seemed the most troubled about what was said. Why though? Chika knew her dad loved her so what was the big deal? Chika tugged the man's arm and pointed at her old house. He smiled and told her it was quaint before just gazing at her. Ugh! He hoped Russell tackled him or something... 

When they arrived at Matt's family ranch, his mother waved to them from where she was brushing a cow. Matt smiled and introduced everyone to Renee. She gushed about how tan they were and was probably going to offer cookies or something but... 

Kaoru's eyes closed as Russell's world shattering woof bellowed from across the field along with some tiny little yaps. Chika smiled some when Russell bounded towards them before stepping back. Yea, Russell was probably going to knock her... 

Russell rose on his paws and bear hugged _Dirk,_ woofing loudly. Dirk looked shocked before laughing, scratching the gargantuan dog's back playfully. “By goodness, Lord Rover! You remember me?” 

Chika nodded, “He recognized your scent on the letters. Russell remembers friends.” 

“Oh, you wonderful scoundrel you!” Dirk said affectionately, giving him a hug back. 

“Did I tell you he almost died?” 

Dirk looked at Chika, aghast, “ _No_. By God, Lord Rover, what happened?” 

'Lord Rover'? Kaoru shook his head, irritable. Of course her boyfriend would know her beloved dog. When they left Matt on Castanet and boarded the ferry again, Russell was sitting with his head on Dirk's knee as if he were his other master or something. _Ugh._

Chika was staring off into space, quiet as Ash and the others were cooing over Akane who was trying to get her 'daddy's' attention with slight success. Russell would stop and give her a loving lick before going back to Dirk. The man snickered, “Come now, Lord Rover, the Duchess wants your attention.” 

“Aww, Akane, you're a duchess” Shinji cooed. 

She yipped and went to sit in his lap. Chika finally regarded them again and smiled, petting Russell's head. “Would you like to keep him for the night? He seems very engaged with you right now.” 

“Eh? Wouldn't your parents be concerned?” 

She shook her head, “I'll tell them he had an extended vacation.” 

Dirk raised a brow but grinned, rubbing Russell's stomach, “Well, I wouldn't mind keeping him for the night. I was tempted to get one of Ash's Pyrenees back in England but when you really look at Russell, they are massive dogs.” 

Ash snickered, “Yes, we tested one in Dirk's gigantic estate and the dog still managed to run into everything and break three pieces of Gretel's fine china.” 

“Yes, Russell had to learn not to be clumsy” Chika agreed. 

Georgia grinned when the dog came over to her and Cam. “He's still the nicest doggy I know! But, um, Chika, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” 

Kaoru looked up as Chika blinked, “Well, I'm probably going to go home and rest for a little bit before my grandfathers come with their plans. I'm hoping to ride my bike in Mineral sometime as well.” 

“So you'll be busy” Georgia pouted. 

They just spent a week together, what more time did they need!? Chika seemed to muse. “Well, I still have to bring you over for dinner. Perhaps tomorrow when I get Russell.” 

They chattered about it and Kaoru wanted to interject that he'd kind of like to do something with her too. But of course not, he wasn't her precious Dirk or precious other friends. Alas, she looked toward him, “Leona sent me a text earlier about going with you all to Seychelles. I told her perhaps but most likely grandfather wouldn't be around that area this time.” 

“...Oh yea, I am supposed to go to Seychelles with Grandma, Maddy, and Elise” he groaned, dropping his head back. Well, so much for that... 

Eiji yawned, stretching, “I _guess_ I can go to Italy with gramps. I mean, Venice has hot girls, right?” 

Antoinette rolled her eyes, “There were a few fashion seminars I wanted to hit up...and you want to go for hot girls?” 

“Yea, like we're going to effin' hang out. You realize this week is probably the most we've seen each other in our entire lives?” Eiji snorted. 

She quirked her eyebrows in agreement. Kaoru smirked, “Great.” 

“So how 'bout it, _Shirley,_ want to go _parry_ in Venice?” 

Cheryl leered, “I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere with you, _Eggy_.” 

“Oh no! You should go to Italy, it's so lovely this time of year and the shopping is excellent” Lia expressed, having been speaking with Leonel. 

Cheryl's eyes widened. “...Shopping?” 

Ash leered, “Unless Chika's grandmum's card extends to another country--” 

“It does” Chika nodded. 

“Well hell, stay out of my hair and go then.” 

Cheryl's eyes narrowed at Eiji who stared drably at her. “I _was_ kidding but I guess you can tag along and wander around. Just don't expect me to hold your hand.” 

“Who needs you?!” 

Dirk snickered before glancing to Chika again. “...You sure you won't need Russell to cuddle up with tonight, darling?” 

“Ah, no, I can sleep as long as I know Russell is safe” she murmured. 

Shinji raised a brow, “Yo, nee-san, are you going to tell dad about that chick?” 

Eh? Kaoru scowled at Shinji for just randomly bringing _that_ up again. Alas, in a very un-Chika-like way, one because she knew precisely what Shinji was talking about and two, she looked bothered. “Why should I?” 

“I mean, how the hell did she know our dad's name? Doesn't that seem creepy to you?” 

...Oh yea. Chika's eyes widened, “...You're right. I suppose I will...ask him.” 

Bleh. Just needless worry over nothing, Kaoru thought. Chika could be spending her time on something else like... 

When they arrived, she gave Dirk Russell's bag and whispered something into his ear. He blushed and smiled, “Yes...I'll see you tomorrow.” 

Kaoru's heart took another bullet when she gave him a kiss on the lips. Yea, she wasn't the one that needed to worry over anything. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika pushed her key into the door of her childhood household, Shinji being 'a gentleman' and carrying both of their luggage. When she opened it, they found their father sitting on the computer, yelling loudly at presumably Nemoto Juro, Tokiya Souta, and Shomura Carl. “Damn it, it's taken us _two days_ to get this far, you bastards better not die!” 

Shinji smirked, rolling his eyes, “He probably doesn't even realize I was gone.” 

“Oh, I realized, smartass” Chihaya surprisingly responded to him, not looking up, “Is your sister with you?” 

“Uh, yea.” 

“Hi, papa” Chika greeted. 

He grunted in response, tapping buttons on his controller. “I'll regard you later. Monster mission.” 

“But of course” Shinji said dryly before yawning, “I'm going to go shower then nap, nee-san...c'mon, Akane, let's go sleep for a spell.” 

The puppy yapped and followed him obediently, perhaps an affection to her own father. Chika sat on the couch and glanced as hers started telling Carl his healing skills would suddenly start to suck when it was most important. Hugging one of the pillows her mother had on the couch, she deliberated on napping as well. Alas, she supposed she was thinking about this more than she'd expect. 

“Papa?” 

“Wha? I told you, I'll talk to you once this damn mission is over.” 

“Did you want me?” 

He glowered towards her briefly, “Want you to do what?” 

“Be born.” 

Her father's tapping slowed and he turned to face her, his eyes wide. “... _What_?” 

“Did you want me to born?” 

“What--” 

“When we were at grandpapa's resort, we ran into a woman that told us you never wanted me to exist. While I'm sure that's the case, I was just thinking of how I must've been a bother to you. I'm bothering you now. I'm sorry.” 

“ _What_ are you talking ab-- who the f—k told you that?! That's--” 

The man paused his high pitched proclamation, glaring towards the screen, “Just regroup with Skye, and Hayato, I need to go into ghost mod-- shut the f—k up, Juro! If _your_ daughter ever comes and asks how much you wanted her to be born I'm sure she'll be glad to know!” 

Throwing his headphones off, he stood and stared at her. Chika frowned, “It can wait, papa, it wasn't meant to interrupt you.” 

“Yea, because hearing _that_ isn't slightly distracting” he muttered, walking over and sitting beside her, “...I...I have a feeling who told you that.” 

“She called you Chihaya...and she also said mother and I were 'brainwashing sluts' but I wasn't sure how that was a relevant train of thought.” 

Her father stared at her before swallowing, his jaw taut. “...Chika, I...I...” 

Scratching the back of his head, he mumbled, “...That...woman was the both the biggest and best mistake of my life. Without her, I would have never met your mother, I would have never had any of this...we wouldn't have had you. But then she would have single-handedly ruined all that for me as well.” 

Chika glanced over at the computer. “They probably need you, papa.” 

“Will you listen to me?” he scowled deeply, “You do that, you know? You passively tell us stuff and act like somehow it doesn't bother you but from what I've heard some random bitch came up to you and told you your father didn't want you to be born. I'm _infuriated_ she told you that so you can be at least _slightly_ upset. I know I'm even more upset that you think it's true—damn it, I-I don't—ugh!” 

“Like right now, papa. I'm upsetting you and cutting into your Bion time. That must be of some annoyance to you and it's because I was bor--” 

“Shut up” he hissed before hugging her tightly. “S-shut up. Yea, you must really f—king annoy me because I keep demanding you come see me or send you stupid expansions so you'll come home and talk to me. You've gone and gotten all grown up on me, hardly ever around, and I must've really really hated it when you were my little girl and always here. I must have really _never_ wanted you.” 

Chika frowned softly, “...Oh...” 

“Fine. Fine, I didn't want kids. I-I thought they'd get in my way or somehow take away from my relationship with your mother but I'd have never dreamed of having a more perfect daughter” he hissed. 

“Are you crying?” 

“Shut up! God, jeez, I don't love anything, especially some stupid game, more than your mother, you, o-or even that knucklehead son of mine!” 

Chika pouted and pulled away, “It's okay, papa...I know you love us. I love you too. But you should get back to your mission while I nap, okay?” 

He just stared at her and she rose after kissing his cheek, “I will make dinner when I wake up so you can relax.” 

She didn't really wanna make her papa cry over something like this. She'd had no intentions of bringing it up despite it being curious that he did recognize Dakota's mother as someone whom had had a rather direct impact on his life. And well, he didn't seem to think she was directly a bother and gave examples of why he didn't. She'd just never wanted to be trouble. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Strange...” 

Hideyoshi Rosa walked into her house, finding only a miscellaneous light had been left on for her. She didn't think she'd been _that_ late, it was only ten and that was usually prime time for her family. It certainly was too early for her hubby to be asleep. Even Russell hadn't come to greet her. Rubbing the back of her neck, she pondered if they'd gone to family dinner night in Mineral...except her papa had called and told her that it had been canceled for the night. 

Setting her briefcase in the closet, Rosa wandered into the kitchen and found a dinner of lo mein and orange chicken. Seemed like something Chika would make. Heating up a bit, she sat and ate quickly before rinsing her dishes. She went upstairs and peeked into Chika's bedroom. Sure enough the girl was fast asleep, lying on her stomach. Rosa smiled and wandered in to kiss the back of her head, pulling the blanket up further on her shoulders. Exiting to go into Shinji's room, she found her baby was also knocked out, lying on his back and his hands folded over his stomach, seeming so peaceful except for his raucous snores. Akane was lying on the bed beside him, lying on top of a puppy pad just in case. Kissing his forehead, she closed the door slowly behind her. 

Finally she made it to her bedroom and frowned. And there was her husband, lying in bed on his stomach, his back to the door. Rosa stared for a moment before wandering into the bathroom to wash her face and change into an oversized tee. When she came out, Chihaya was still facing away. Climbing into bed with him, Rosa leaned over and stroked his hair back, kissing his cheek. Prepared to murmur 'good night', as she had sensed, he wasn't asleep and he whispered: “I'm an awful father.” 

“Eh?” Rosa gasped. 

“I'm an awful father” he repeated, miserable. 

Rosa scowled, rubbing his back, “Now what on Earth makes you say that? You are a wonderful papa.” 

“Except my kids think I love a video game more than I love them!” Chihaya exclaimed, sitting up. “I-I mean, damn, I know I'm horrible with my affection and emotions but to think they'd actually _think_ that! Chika brought it up and I was trying to tell her that's not true but all she was worried about was me getting backto Bion! And tonight at dinner when I sat with her and Shinji and asked if they thought they were an annoyance to me and got in the way of _Bion_ they both agreed, even the boy!” 

Rosa's brows creased as her husband got more and more upset, “And I _am_ an awful father, Powderpuff. C-Chika only brought it up because...because of Mai--” 

“Wait, what? Mai?” Rosa glared, “What the hell does _Mai_ have to do with this?” 

As far as she was concerned, her husband just brought up a ghost. Kuwa Mai was nonexistent in her mind at this point in her life and her reemergence was unwelcome as ever, especially since, like clockwork, it caused her husband turmoil. Chihaya grimly shook his head, “Scuttle ran into her at the resort. She must've recognized her somehow and for whatever reason told her I never even wanted her to be born...” 

He buried his face in his hands before she could react, “And I feel terrible because at one point that was sort of _true_. I never even wanted to have kids and if it weren't for your wants it wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have had my Scuttle or the boy. But she can use my prior thoughts against me because it was the truth! And worst of all, my kids _know_ that...I...I know I get really involved in my games and-and I'm a workaholic but I always thought I...I was doing okay...” 

Rosa scowled deeply, leaning back and letting him cradle his head against her chest as she stroked her hair. “Chihaya, you know our children think the absolute world of you. Even with how you and Shinji go at it, he still thinks the most of you--” 

“Yea, they adore me and think I hate them. Great” he said in a hushed voice. “Chika's always been worried about being a bother to me. Why? She's never bothered me a day of her life, she's always been my good kid...” 

With a sigh, she shook her head, “I don't know, sweetie. Whatever the case, I can assure you that you have always gone above and beyond for them. Perhaps that's where they think they're a burden.” 

“A burden?” he echoed, seeming annoyed, “Oh yes, I feed and clothe them and try my best to aid in their emotional needs. Damn, sounds like I'm their father or something.” 

Rosa smirked, rolling their eyes, “They're _my_ babies too, Chihaya...and I can understand it a little bit. I didn't want to be a burden to my daddy which is the whole reason I even worked at Yume. He hated it too, you know?” 

“Ugh, I'm your damn father” he whined. 

Tapping him chidingly, she looked down at him, “They respect you. You've raised them and they love you and sometimes they worry they're in your way. And I'll be honest, Chiyo, sometimes you do come off as sort of testy with them. I know you don't mean to but you're aware our children are also very matter of fact and take things at face value.” 

Chihaya grimaced, groaning, “Yea, and my dialect with everything in life is sarcasm...so again I'm an awful father.” 

“No you're not. There's never been a time when you weren't there for them. I remember the man that stayed up all night beside Shinji when he was running a high fever because he was so worried he'd have a seizure--” 

“After I let Scuttle have one while I was playing Bion--” 

“--In which you freaked out and cried and thought you were single-handedly responsible for giving her epilepsy” Rosa leered. “That's the same papa that stayed out for hours and hours looking for her nonstop when she ran away. You've done everything a papa could, Chihaya. Don't beat yourself up.” 

Chihaya fell silent before murmuring, “Chika did _something_ once. I mean, I thought it had something to do with school but when did Chika ever worry that much over school? She never told me what it was but it was enough that she had to reaffirm I loved her. How comforting is that? My kid does something and she has to make sure I still love her...” 

“Everyone needs that sometimes, Chiyo” Rosa assured, “Especially a teenager. Parents like to make out their teens do everything wrong and when they actually feel guilty about it...” 

“...Yea” he said softly. “Yea...” 

She smiled as he kissed her jaw, 'mm'ing', “You always know what to say to make me feel like less of an awful person, Powderpuff...you know I love you, right?” 

“I love you too, Chiyo” she yawned, covering her mouth before her eyes narrowed, “What else did she say?” 

“Called my kid and wife 'brainwashing sluts'. God, I wish she'd died.” 

Rosa sighed gravely. “Did I brainwash you?” 

“Just redetailed it a bit” he said, dozing, “Made me recognize some things about myself and my life and it's all been stuff I needed to know.” 

She sulked, “That does sound like brainwashing!” 

“Brain reorganizing” he clarified calmly, “Because it was otherwise a cluttered effin' mess of disaster. That's what you are, baby, my brain organizer. My original closet consisted of Yume, Bion, liquor, and donuts. You added good stuff and cleaned up the rest of it so it worked.” 

Rosa smirked at his metaphor, kissing him sweetly, “I guess you were my 'brain reorganizer' as well...” 

“Nah, I just probably cluttered it with how good a lay I am...” 

He laughed and turned off of her as she hit him with a pillow, crossing his arms to defend himself. “I'm _remotely_ kidding! I'm a good lay, right?” 

Rosa groaned before snickering, hugging his stomach, “Yea, you're a good lay.” 

“Best thing I've heard all day” he replied, seeming pleased with himself. 

Shaking her head, she smiled, “Another thing, Chiyo...if you weren't a good father you wouldn't have even worried about it that much...” 

“...Yea” he sighed heavily before laughing some, “You know, it was bad funny but I yelled something at Juro about telling Antoinette how much he'd wanted her when she was in conception. That man has not blown up my phone or freaked out that much in his life. After Chika abandoned the whole talk to nap I listened to 'Cat's in the Cradle' on repeat. We're dads, huh?” 

Rosa watched him fall into a deep sleep before pursing her lips, grabbing her cell phone and texting Katie, asking if Kaoru had mentioned Mai. The woman text back 'no' and insisted she call her to report what had happened. 

...Ugh, what had happened? Why did Mai even bother to speak to her child? She didn't know Chika and she'd gotten herself thrown out of their lives? Why bother? And why on Earth would she address her daughter as a 'brainwashing slut'? Kaoru? Chika didn't even come across couply with Kaoru often so why...? 

What was going on? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:
> 
> Three Wise Men are three whiskeys mixed into one disastrous 80 proof (from what I've been able to gather from Google) shot. Johnnie Walker, Jack Daniels, and Jim Bean must've gone to see Jesus in the manger.
> 
> Buttery Nipples, in which I'm not sure who has the nerve to order such a beverage, is butterscotch schnapps and Baileys.
> 
> (Shots, shots, shots, shots, shot-shots, everybodyyyyy)
> 
> Chika and Georgia sang, Dirk clarifying my opinion of the song, Icona Pop's “I Love It”. Her and Shinji did a, by this point, super ancient Fallout Boy song.


	49. Stage Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey, been a while! And sorry I'm posting this at the beginning of the week, I know for most fanfics are weekend activities XD Unfortunately Rune Factory 4 is amazingly distracting but I overcame its seductive wiles somehow.
> 
> Some sexy time. So as another side note, when I first had tumblr, back when I was kazeblanca, someone posted a list of things that apparently 'ruin' a Harvest Moon fanfiction. I remember cars and skinny jeans maybe but whatever the case, I was guilty of generally the entire list, lol. And today in this fanfic I add the one I remember the most. Enjoy!

Hideyoshi Chihaya frowned when, around seven in the evening the next day, Chika's friend Georgia showed up with...Russell? What? Were they lending out their dog now? Chika had come down the steps, having spent the day cleaning and preparing for the meal and, oh, not letting him talk to her about thinking he hated her, with a pout. The woman expressed that she was already out so she figured she'd just bring 'Lord Rover' home after getting their address from Shinji. Lord Rover, huh? Guess that's one way to describe grandpa. And she was texting with Shinji? How much had he missed? 

  


Rosa exited from the kitchen and went into happy mama gushy mode. "You're so pretty! Where are you from?"   
  


"Thank you. Oh, a near nonexistent village in England" Georgia laughed some, "I'm here on a sabbatical of sorts."   
  


Chihaya blinked absently, observing the women chatter as womenfolk did before sighing. He wasn't so concerned Chika had female friends as long as she had some but then he kind of wanted to see her have what Katie and Powderpuff had. Pretty close, he smiled some when the two sat on the couch and started to speak when Rosa got a call from Katie and resigned to the kitchen to cook. That...that wasn't something a loser papa that hadn't wanted his kids would want, right?   
  


...Ugh. Chika's memory was so effin' bad, it drove him nuts. But fine, she couldn't remember her home address or her phone number. She could write that stuff down somewhere. It was the fact that in his memories she was his Scuttle that would curl up in his lap while he played video games contently or the Scuttle that he rescued from dresses and fluff and girly stuff that she wasn't interested in. In his heart, every second of her life had been...special. When she took her first steps, she'd come to greet him specifically when he entered from work. For a spell, breaking her apathetic personality, she had had horrifying nightmares about mice, telling him they 'ripped her to pieces and ate her' or something so macabre he thought she needed therapy but he slept in her bed to show her that no stupid mouse or rat was going to eat her, specifically with him around. He'd done enough 'kill three rats for a potion' missions that they knew better. It was a stupid comfort but it worked. 

A burden. Chika was like the anti-burden, what was wrong with her? By the time she was eleven she was cooking and making tea for them. Shocking him to death, she started to schedule through the computer her own doctor's appointments. And dental? They used to have to fight and tranquilize him to get him to the dentist and she'd make her own damn appointments! 

Chihaya slammed down at the table, aptly avoiding Bion because apparently his kids figured that was what they were keeping him from by being 'burdens', with a sigh. Funny how he just thought his kid was awesomely independent. In reality she just did that stuff not to bother him. Because that's what she was: a bother. A bother he regretted to this splitting second being born because he played video games and they got in the way. He did sincerely want to cry. 

Chika was his little girl. How could she possibly think he never wanted her...? 

The doorbell rang, announcing a surprise visitor. Chihaya stood, Chika and Georgia still engaged about something, to answer and groaned when he saw who it was. His day was great. 

“Son!” Mark Hideyoshi gushed, “You look _awful_! Have you not gotten laid lately?” 

Chihaya sulked, “What do ya' want, old man?” 

Chika turned to look over her shoulder, blinking, “Hi, grandpapa.” 

If her father had been Mark Hideyoshi when he was being brought up then he certainly could understand her... 

He grimaced, feeling a pang in his chest somewhere. Well s—t. When he was growing up he thought his parents didn't want him to exist either, now did he? Feeling ill, he just shook his head and wandered to sit at the table again. Mark cocked a brow after him before smiling, “Hello, darling!” 

Chihaya's eyes narrowed. For the very slight most part his parents were...okay. They'd divorced some years before he was married and got back together when Chika was five in part because of his baby sister. Alas, it was no secret that Hideyoshi Julia proved the old adage 'old habits are hard to kick' because she still ran off for weeks on end to different countries and he didn't doubt she slept around. It was just kind of sad because his dad was loyal and had spent Lia's life worshiping the ground she walked on. It was of some dark humor that she felt smothered and Chihaya had felt abandoned. There was no happy medium for the Hideyoshi clan. And he had to wonder when the last time he saw his dad get this flirty look... 

“Why, who is your friend, Chika?” 

“Oh yes. Georgia, this is my Grandpapa Mark Hideyoshi, my dad's dad. Grandpapa, this is my friend Georgia Ainsworth. She's from Britain.” 

Georgia smiled, standing to bow, “It's a pleasure to meet you. You're the one that allowed us to use your grounds for horseback riding, correct? Thank you!” 

Even Chika cocked a brow up at the man as he grasped Georgia's hands, his green eyes sparkling. “Oh, if I'd known my granddaughter was inviting such lovely company I would have certainly made an appearance. As it is, she's usually surrounded with knucklehead boys. When did you meet such a graceful flower, Chika?” 

“Grandpa, what are you doing?” 

“Getting to know your friends, of course!” 

Chihaya couldn't help smirk, shaking his head. Shinji suddenly beamed into the house, looking like he'd run the entire way. “Georgia!” 

He'd looked delighted when he entered but it instantly melted into a glare, grasping Georgia away from Mark. “Hey, you get your hands off my future wife, grandpa!” 

Future wife? Georgia seemed amused, thank God, because he could see where this was getting skeevy. Mark simply blinked languidly, “Your future wife, huh?” 

“That's right! You're too old for her!” 

“Oh, I was just messing around” Mark waved a hand, “I'm happily married...” 

Georgia coughed, probably fighting laughter, when he grabbed her hands again, shoving Shinji out of the way. “But I mean...I'm not _that_ old and I mean...the married thing, that could just be incidental.” 

“Dad, how is _marriage_ incidental?” Chihaya questioned plainly. 

“There were circumstances!” 

Chika leered, “Will you both stop harassing Georgia? She came so mama and papa could meet her.” 

“Yea, for the love of God, Chika knows a girl, don't scare her away” Chihaya grunted. 

Georgia laughed and assured that it was fine. He wished he could say the same about everything else though...heart aching again, Chihaya stood, “Anyway, I'll be on the deck for a while...call me when dinner's ready.” 

Wandering in the backyard, sitting on the back steps, he watched the stars come out in the late summer evening. He didn't really wanna be world's best father...but he didn't want some bitch that was a complete stranger to Chika to be able to dredge this all up. What could he have done differently? Did he...did he not love her enough? He'd...he'd really tried his hardest to be at least a _good_ papa...why didn't she know he adored her? 

“Papa, dinner's ready.” 

Chihaya didn't say anything, just a little too lost in thought. He figured Chika had went back inside but, startling him, she sat beside him. “Are you alright, papa?” 

God, she was taller than him! He hated _that_. “I'm fine, Scuttle. I'll be in in a minute.” 

“You haven't played Bion all day, daddy. Are you feeling well?” 

“I will _burn_ that game! You guys are making me hate it!” 

She seemed surprised as he sulked petulantly. Damn it, that's how they thought he worked, huh? If he wasn't playing video games, something unnatural was going on. That's how he'd set up their view of him though, playing endless hours of MMOs and watching television. His head drooped as he sighed gravely. 

Chika hugged him, leaning to cuddle into his side, “...I am sorry I brought it up, papa. I hadn't intended to but Shinji thought it was strange she knew your name.” 

“...You know I love you, right?” he whispered, “At least...at least you know it a little, right?” 

“I never questioned that much, papa. It was simply the question of existence that may have troubled me a bit. I'm sure mama had the best of intentions but it must be difficult adjusting to a life with children when you didn't want them.” 

Glaring, he gave her a look, “Everything in life is an 'adjustment', Chika. If I'd stayed the same I'd be a single guy living in an apartment playing video games and eating candy all day with a job baking.” 

Chika frowned. “Wouldn't you have been happy?” 

“...If I were back there before I met your mother and never had...maybe” he said hesitantly, “Because I wouldn't have known any differently. If I were to wake up or be forced to time travel back from my current life to there? I'd shoot myself. That, or I'd try way too hard to keep the continuum canon.” 

Chika tilted her head as he smiled vaguely. “...I wasn't a family man, Chika. I didn't think I could be either...but I mean every word I say about you all being my everything. Bion is a _hobby_. If you...if you ever need me, Bion is not in the way. My 'joys' are not in the way of me being your father because that'll always be more important. And you really hurt my damn feelings thinking otherwise! Like damn!” 

She pouted and kissed his cheek, “Papa is the best, I've never thought otherwise. And you have always been considerably grouchy when I took things upon myself...” 

Chihaya groaned at that. “I mean, nothing's _wrong_ with independence. I just don't want it to hinge completely on the fact that daddy has a troll mission to complete and can't be bothered with his children's lives.” 

“Okay, daddy. I shall come to you more candidly if I have any issues.” 

“Yea, you don't have to 'sort it out' on your own and completely neglect to mention what that issue was. You could tell me about it all the same, no matter what conclusions you reached” he drawled out listlessly. 

“Well papa, there is--” 

“Chika?” 

Chihaya glowered a little as his wife interrupted at that _exact_ moment. She was holding a bottle of wine with a little frown. “Kaoru's outside, sweetie. I invited him in but he said he was in a hurry and needed to speak with you. Is everything alright?” 

Chika seemed perplexed as she rose. “I think so? I'll check on the situation. And we can speak later, papa. For now we should return to Georgia.” 

Oh yea, they left that poor girl in there with his old man and Shinji...rising, he tilted his head as Chika headed for the front door. Now what was going on with Knucklehead Jr. that he wouldn't want to come in? Kid practically lived here... 

...What was Chika going to mention too? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Come to Seychelles with me. You haven't paid any attention to me at all during this first week. Our vacation will be over soon.”_

“ _We have a month off, Kaoru. I did speak to Leona earlier today though, she said she's going to Los Angeles in three weeks and I agreed to go there. That gives me a week with both my grandpapas.”_

_Kaoru stared at her. He looked really tired. “...And what about your precious Dirk?”_

“ _Dirk?”_

“ _Yea, where does he play into your plans?”_

_Chika frowned slowly, “Well, I suppose I'll fit him in this weekend. He's very understanding though and I've told him how important it is to my grandfathers. Also I never got to the West Coast of the U.S. so--”_

“ _So he gets you THIS weekend and I get to wait for three weeks?”_

_Chika sulked. “You take things so personally, Kaoru. I barely got to spend any time with him at the resort--”_

“ _Yes you did!” he proclaimed, “How can you say that? You spent tons of time with him on the vacation and no time with me! When did I become second?”_

“ _What do you mean? You haven't become second...”_

_Kaoru scoffed, turning around, “Yea, okay. I can count on one hand how often we spoke in a WEEK staying in the same place while you were goofing off with Dirk or the British bunch. Or hey, I'm on a three week delay but Dirk gets to hang out with you this weekend but no, I'm not second.”_

_Silently digesting that, Chika looked away. “I...”_

“ _Whatever. Forget it. Have fun.”_

“ _Kaoru, wait” she protested, her pulse racing. “I'll move some things around and spend a few days with you, Maddy, and Elise in Seychelles this week. I'll cancel L.A.”_

_He looked back at her quietly before wandering closer. Stroking a hair out of her face, he said softly, “...I am selfish. And spoiled. And I've never liked sharing you. I'm sorry. I know you've planned out your summer vacation so don't worry about Seychelles...I'm sorry.”_

“ _No, it will probably work out better this way...” she murmured. “You probably wouldn't even go to Los Angeles so it would be frivolous for me to go anyway...”_

_Kaoru nodded some before smiling a bit, “I'll see you Thursday?”_

“ _Yes.”_

“ _Alright. Good night, Chika.”_

“ _Good night, Kaoru.”_

'When did I become second'? 

Georgia squealed, hugging Shinji tight as he made a particularly daring jump. Chika tried to send him a look but knew he couldn't see it and shouldn't because his eyes ought to be on the road ahead. She admired that greatly about Mineral, that for as developed as it was that it still kept foothills and areas untouched by industry or housing. That's what they were doing currently, racing through the lands of Mineral... 

She revved her bike, noting it was sticking a little bit and repeating to herself internally that she should mention it to her great-Aunt Ann. As it were, the woman kept all their bikes maintenanced. 

'When did I become second'? 

At the clearing, the litany of bikes stopped to convene. Taking off her helmet, Chika blinked as the other riders with them removed theirs as well. 

“Man, I'm rusty” scowled Yagami Kairi, leaning back on his red Yamaha. 

“Tell me about it...I mean, I barely get to ride them anymore, school is right there but sheesh” Shimizu Akira groaned. 

Yagami Kamon balanced his bike, his long brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail. He blinked absently at them all. “Or you guys just suck.” 

With a grin, the only other girl aside from herself and Georgia, Shimizu Miyako teased, “I saw you back there, Kam, you almost lost her.” 

“She is a little friskier than I recall” Kamon admitted. 

“Mine is sticking” Chika frowned, “Remind me to mention that to Aunt Ann.” 

Akira groaned again, “You know what she'll say if we mention even a slight calibration issue to her: 'you don't ride them enough!'. If we don't ride them but they're being maintenanced they should be right as rain when we do, right?” 

“Mechanical issues aren't my strong point...” Kamon remarked, toeing the dirt. 

Kairi shrugged, “I mean, you keep other equipment like boats with proper liquids and stuff, you expect it to be working when you take it out. Course, I will _not_ be the one to tell Aunt Ann she's doing something wrong.” 

“To hell with that” Miyako droned. 

Chika couldn't say she was particularly close with any of her cousins but this grouping had been close enough in her age range that she at least had them as playmates when she stayed with her Grandpapa Koji. And they were fun. It was a Wednesday and in spite of Akira being in college in Tokyo, Kairi being based in the United States, Miyako's academy shifts, and Kamon's marketing job, they agreed to take the day off to ride through Mineral for old time's sake. 

Georgia removed her helmet, seeming dizzy. “That was...quite the do there.” 

“Yea, sorry” Shinji grimaced, “I hadn't actually _meant_ to make that rather large jump...” 

Georgia ruffled his hair, assuring him it was fine and that he made it to the ground safely. Georgia was a bit of a wild card. When Chika came back into the house after speaking with Kaoru, as discombobulated as she was now about what he posed to her, they sat down for dinner. Her mother asked how they met...Georgia told it a little stranger than she would have, completing neglecting Dirk's intermediary role, but she figured that was because her parents still hadn't met him. She told them, sober this time, that Georgia was her little British friend. Her father sulked. “ _Don't go around making fun of people shorter than you.”_

“ _Yes, my beautiful grandbaby got the good tall genes” Grandpapa Mark said rather proudly. “Guess it skipped a generation with my kids...”_

“ _Yea, and it's appalling!” her papa grumbled._

_Her mama smirked, “Our daughter grew up healthy and so is our son. What's 'appalling' about that?”_

“ _You're right-- I should've not fed them and they'd be my height.”_

_Georgia giggled, “Chika tried to wear heels while we were at the resort. Four inches.”_

_Her dad looked horrified. “Four inches? So what, you were like six feet tall? Why!?”_

“ _They were kind of pretty heels, I liked the color.”_

“ _Ugh!”_

“ _It's fine, pumpkin, you can wear all the heels you like when we go to Barbados” her grandpa waved a hand._

_Chika blinked. “Barbados? I thought we were going to Barcelona?”_

“ _Oh, we went to Barcelona three years ago” he responded, sipping his tea, “And I haven't taken you to Barbados yet!”_

_He suddenly blinked...weirdly at Georgia. “And since you've made yourself a girlfriend outside of your boy band, she's more than welcome to come.”_

_Georgia waved her hands, “Oh no, that'd be bothersome of me.”_

“ _Nonsense! The more the merrier!”_

_Shinji munched on rice, his purple eyes brightening, “Speaking of which, you should come with us bike riding tomorrow, Georgia-chan! We're going to our other grandpa's hometown to putt around a bit.”_

_Naturally Georgia was nervous about how inclusive they were being but Chika nodded. “We'll start early in the morning though...well, actually, you can spend the night if you'd like as it's already fairly late-- Wait. Mama, papa, can Georgia stay the night?”_

_Her parents were silent for a moment before her papa buried his face in his hands. “It...it only took 21 years...of course your not guy friend can stay over.”_

_Chika's brow furrowed at his reaction, Georgia cracking up. “I...I suppose I can't refuse such an offer then. Thank you for your hospitality.”_

_After washing the dishes with complaints from her parents but feeling the need to be helpful, Chika took Georgia to her room. Georgia gushed, “It's so darling!”_

“ _It's a trifle modest at the moment since all my things are in my apartment” Chika explained, going to her dresser, “Let me see what I can find for you to sleep in.”_

_Georgia sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, “So what was Kaoru visiting for?”_

_Chika sighed deeply, pulling out a blank black shirt that would probably be like a knee length dress on Georgia. “He wanted me to go to Seychelles this weekend with him. It goes directly against my schedule and we've gone to Seychelles numerous times...his grandmama Leona invited me to L.A. which I was much more interested in but he was upset I planned to see Dirk this weekend and put him on hold for three weeks...”_

_Her friend scowled, accepting the shirt, “Time is time, correct? It's not as if you told him you had no plans for him whatsoever.”_

“ _He feels he's become second” Chika murmured, taking off her shirt after finding a New England Patriot's jersey Bruce sent her. She didn't know much about sports but she liked the blue._

_Georgia scoffed, tugging off her pants, “I'm not trying to be disparaging to your friend, darling, honest, but he's very insecure and he uses it against you.”_

_Chika considered that, taking off her sport's bra and pulling on her shirt. “I suppose I am as well. Kaoru has apologized twice for the affair during high school...but I've never pressed to know 'why'.”_

_Slamming down on her bed on her stomach, Georgia blinked, “Well blimey, darling, that would have been my very first question the second he deigned to speak to me again.”_

_Chika sighed, removing the pins from her hair before crashing on her back beside Georgia. “I didn't wish to remind him of whatever I did. I'm insecure that he'll stop associating with me again though. He's so easily unhappy.”_

“ _What if you got married, Chika?” Georgia questioned after a second, “Like, not even committing you to Dirk but any bloke that you fancied. What happens then?”_

“ _What do you mean?”_

_Georgia shook her head. “That'll be your **hubby** , your spouse, your...man, right? And don't get me wrong, when I get married it's not like I expect to forsake my friends and become some mindless doll to my husband but if I say to them 'oh, my hubby and I are going shopping for a new telly this weekend for my birthday' and your Kaoru says 'you always spend time with him', well...” _

_Tapping her chin, Chika raised a brow, “Truthfully I'd forsaken the idea of marriage when I thought Dirk had abandoned me but now that that's cleared up I haven't put that much consideration into such affairs.”_

_Then it dawned on her. “Do you think that's how Kaoru feels? Like Dirk's my husband or something and now he's feeling like I don't spend enough time with him because of it?”_

“ _I can't say, dear...” Georgia said carefully, “But the only way he'd be happy is if...well, you marry him. Would you marry Kaoru?”_

_Chika raised a brow, “...Wouldn't that mean I'd have to have sex with Kaoru?”_

“ _What?” Georgia laughed, choking on air, “W-where'd_ that _come from? Is that your first thought?”_

“ _I suppose that is strange?” Chika blinked, wide-eyed, “...But it was.”_

_Georgia smirked, lying on her side, “Chika, as much as I enjoy sexing up Cam, it's not exactly the complete end and tell-all of our relationship.”_

“ _I mean, I haven't really thought about sex either since Dirk left...but Kaoru is a virgin so I'm sure he must've thought about it a little. That aside, how interested could he be in me? We're babyhood friends.”_

_Georgia just stared at her for a long moment._

“ _That poor lad.”_

“ _Eh?”_

“ _When you close your eyes, Chika, do you ever imagine who is in your life in the future?” Georgia murmured, her amber eyes somber._

_Chika frowned before doing so, closing her eyes and imagining...naturally she saw Kaoru, Eiji, and Leonel. They'd always been there, after all. But she also saw Dirk and Cam and Georgia and to a degree Ash and Cheryl. And Matt..._

_Opening them, she recalled how Kaoru was frightened of the future. 'When did I become second'?_

“Dude, I'm so hungry” groaned Kairi. 

Miyako sulked, “We ate like two hours ago, Kairi.” 

“We're men, Miyako, hunger is just a state of being” Kamon stretched with a yawn. 

Georgia snickered, dusting off her pants, “After bunking with men for a year, I can say that's a fact.” 

Chika crossed her arms, “Really? Dirk never seemed very gluttonous to me...” 

“Oh God, let that boy go on one of his writing rampages and it's a wonder we have any food left” Georgia groaned, “It's like he can't not write and snack.” 

Miyako was unfolding a blanket, blinking, “You know, it's sort of odd you have other friends, Chika. Not that it's a _bad_ thing, of course...” 

“Yea, bring your friends around when I'm _not_ in a relationship” Kairi joked. 

“Ay” sulked Shinji. 

Georgia laughed, sitting on the blanket next to Chika as the girl opened the picnic basket they'd both composed. Handing around sandwiches, the men scarfed their food down faster than should've been humanly possible before deciding on a game of football. Miyako ended up getting a phone call that she had to take, leaving just Chika and Georgia to enjoy their meal. 

“I'm dim, darling...for you know, I thought your world lacked this, this just...open nature” her friend murmured, sipping her tea from a little plastic cup, “But it's beautiful here.” 

“Yes, I should have brought you all when you were here. It may have aided in your homesickness a bit more.” 

Sighing, Georgia shook her head. “You get homesick for things you think are there, Chika. Then you realize you're better off without it.” 

“I was sort of curious how you all picked up and left your homeland again. I thought such actions were of some offense and could get you banished” Chika questioned, picking up an orange slice to suck the juice from. 

“Oh God, that” Georgia groaned, “We were a little less than honest...we told them we were going on a spiritual sabbatical and would be back one day once we found ourselves...” 

Chika raised a brow, “I see...” 

Georgia curled her knees to her chest, her chin rested on her knees as she gazed at the rolling grassland, a nice summer breeze traveling across the hills. Closing her eyes, she smiled. “I can see finding myself here with Cam though...” 

“Is that what you see when you close your eyes, Georgia?” 

Her friend blushed but smiled. “Since I was a sixteen-year-old teenager, darling.” 

“You've never had other endeavors?” 

Georgia nodded, “I want to breed horses and teach children to ride. I'm not like the village, thinking I must be a bride or living _only_ as someone's wife. But I never endeavored to be stubbornly against thinking of having someone in my life either. Why can't I love a man and have a task to wake up for?” 

Chika nodded. “Yes, as long as it's living as you please. So, speaking so bluntly, why have you not clarified things with Ash?” 

“...He might be just a little more vocal in claiming he's become 'second' than your Kaoru, darling.” 

Chika frowned before closing her eyes...and she wasn't sure if anything stood out any differently than the night before. 

She wondered if she wasn't approaching the woman's question correctly. When she imagined the future, people were there but their positions weren't certain. But her father could speak of visions about not having this life and not having imagined being where he was but that in his head there was no longer any other way. She...she had no imaginings at all. Marriage...? Living with someone? 

...Did people become numbers? 

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_He wasn't sure what to do to woo her. That's what he had to do, woo her. Matt and her fished and surfed and watched their old cartoons. God knows what that Dirk guy had done to win her over to be his girlfriend. He had to make a power play._

_Kaoru lied flat on his stomach in the bed situated within the three room suite of the Four Seasons Resort his grandmother had procured. It was steamy, the sun shining in from the deck doors brightly and obnoxiously. He gazed at Chika, the woman lying on her side facing toward him, her t-shirt sliding up her naked thighs. There was something exotic about the sight, the gauzy canopy surrounding the bed creating a dreamy image against the sunlight streaming from outside along with the nearby crystal waters._

_Chika mewed and hugged her pillow tighter, murmuring in her sleep something before turning over. Swallowing, he pulled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head. “...Chika?”_

_Her scarlet eyes opened, glancing over her shoulder at him. “Yea...?”_

“ _U-uh, it's almost time for breakfast” he smiled some, “And you heard nana, our presence is required.”_

_With a sigh, she rubbed her face, turning towards the nightstand built out of the native wood. “Mmkay...”_

_Kaoru grimaced as she sat up and seemed to be checking her phone. She was doing a lot of that, it felt like. Well...sort of. She only checked it when they weren't doing something but still. He just knew who it was. He couldn't stand it...especially the way she smiled when she saw what he'd sent._

“ _...Chika?”_

_She lied on her back, glancing to him. “What's wrong?”_

_Swallowing, he extended and folded his hands, taking a moment to consider what he was about to say. He'd been digging himself a hole with a bazooka for a shovel because he was just talking from some place in his heart that wasn't...tactful, he guessed? Supposed he just figured after twenty years of friendship they were over tact._

“ _When I...when I was watching you with your other friends at the resort, I...I noticed you acted differently than what I know. I mean, did you feel like you had to be that way around them?”_

_It was the only thing that made sense to him. The day and a half they'd been here already, Chika and him just kind of basked in each other's silence. They didn't need to act rowdy or whatever or dance and get ass drunk. They'd never been like that, really. Yea, they knocked a few back on Friday for a buzz but they were comfortable just...being together. What did she have to prove to them?_

_Chika seemed thoughtful. “Not really? I mean, different people bring out different things in others, right? I can't really say what it is about Georgia's company but I feel like drinking and dancing with her because it's comfortable and different. Or Cam-nii's, we like playing billiards and pool. And Dirk--”_

“ _But you've never been like that!” He had to interrupt. He didn't want to know what Dirk brought out of her being that he was her boyfriend._

“ _It's not appropriate behavior to have with you, Kaoru. You're very reserved and slightly conservative. And that's fine, I enjoy my time with you in that mode but there are other available modes for others that I am comfortable with.”_

_Kaoru tried to swallow that. Just ended up choking a bit. “So...you like that mode more, right? That's why you were so focused on them the entire time.”_

“ _I was focused on them the 'entire' time, as you put it, because I have not seen them in half a decade. You really do take things too personally” she sighed gravely, sitting up finally and stretching. “I have fun with both of my friends. You just don't seem to want that.”_

_His eyes widened as she wandered over to the wardrobe, going through her things, “What's that supposed to mean...?”_

“ _You have not been able to function, since we were children no less, if I were not paying undivided attention to you or having fun with the others. Even Eiji and Leonel to a degree.”_

“ _That's ridiculous!” he protested. “I'm happy if you're happy!”_

_Chika sighed, “Maybe I misunderstand.”_

“ _Yea you do!”_

_No, she didn't. He did take it personally because she portrayed happiness with those other people, with Dirk. All he had to do was send her a text and she'd smile! Kaoru hissed, sitting up. And yea, maybe sometimes it bothered him, the way she joked around and wrestled with Eiji or how she thought Leonel was handsome but..._

_Jumping to his feet in a tizzy, Kaoru marched over to her and hugged her waist as she decided on a pair of shorts and a tank top for the island weather. Chika raised a brow at him, bewildered. “What are you doing...?”_

“ _D-Dirk hugged you like this, right? That made you happy, right?”_

_She blinked, “Well...yes. But--”_

“ _Then anyone can hold you like this and make you happy, right?!”_

_Chika seemed perplexed. “...That's a curious question.”_

_The woman pulled away to go shower and he was just left there with his questions and his hurt. He knew what bothered him the most about all this, about this sudden arc in her life: it felt like she was pulling away from him. If it wasn't other friends she could be in another “mode” with, it was a man she decided was different enough to call her boyfriend. If it wasn't the fact that she had been able to think of some person in this role it was that she was thinking of leaving this country, what he considered their home, not a place to leave, to pursue the rest of her life._

_...What did he do to keep from losing her?_

“Welp, we're gonna be tan for all eternity.” 

Chika sighed in agreement, sitting on the couch of her family's home in Azuma-chi with Nemoto Eiji, the man having just returned from Italy. As he said, both of them were about five times darker than average despite the amount of sunblock they'd used on both island ventures they'd had. Or four for her since she'd gone to Toucan, Seychelles, Barbados, and Cabo San Lucas with her Grandpapa Koji, Grandmama Popuri, and a few cousins. 

Eiji tilted his arms, scowling as he button tapped the Playstation controller rapidly. He'd glanced at her and seemed to notice her tone, noting as well that she looked like that guy from Cowboy Bebop. She then proceeded to kick his ass on Soul Calibur. 

“Have you spoken to Leo the whole vacation?” Chika questioned, slumped back as she played, “I called but he didn't pick up.” 

“Eh, his aunt and gramps went on some religious Shinto Hindu whatever thing in the mountains. I think he's out of range.” 

Chika smirked, “Those are two completely different religions, neither of which have anything to do with Leo's family. They're Catholic.” 

“I know, I know” Eiji groaned, “That's why he never laughs at my Mary jokes.” 

“No one laughs at your Mary jokes. Which reminds me, how was Cheryl on the trip?” 

Eiji blinked languidly, “She was there, I guess? I mean, not like we hung out or anything. She came back with a lot of bags...how was your trip with Kaoru?” 

With another sigh, she shook her head. “I usually have fun with Kaoru, you know? It's always enjoyable...but there was something about this year.” 

“Probably because he's still up in arms about you and Sherlock.” 

Chika nodded slowly, “...I would have assumed he'd be happy for me.” 

“Uh, yea, you'd assume completely wrong, sister” Eiji scoffed. “I'll be honest, I'm not happy for you. I was the cool playboy in the group and you go taking my thunder.” 

She leered at him, “You do not stay in a relationship longer than two months.” 

“I _try_!” 

Chika rolled her eyes, grumbling, “ _You_ wouldn't make me happy.” 

“What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?” he demanded. 

“Kaoru posed an interesting question while embracing me, saying that Dirk embraced me the same way but potentially anyone could do the same. You at least disprove that theory.” 

He glowered. “I guess I'm hurt? I don't care. _We'd_ be at each other's throats the entire time and wouldn't make it a _week_.” 

Chika frowned, pausing to consider that. “...Between you and Dirk, you're really the only two that could ever piss me off. I mean, Kaoru angers me, sure, but in general he doesn't continually incise me. You, to a degree, I don't particularly understand. Your behavior intrigues me but you're an asshole.” 

Eiji laughed, shaking his head, “Well, I wouldn't worry about you lying to me, that's for damn sure. I always thought we were pretty reflective of our fathers though. I mean, your dad's testy with everyone but he is understandably more temperamental with my pop.” 

“Precisely” Chika's eyes widened, sort of having an epiphany, “And that's what I was telling Kaoru, you know, that with different people I do different things. He was still fretful that I was behaving another way with my other friends but it's always been like that within our group, correct?” 

“Mm, more or less...I mean, you've always been one of the guys with all of us. You spoil Kaoru and Leonel the same but you treat me like s—t. So yea, guess _that's_ different.” 

Sulking, Chika smacked his arm. “I do not treat you badly. Don't I feed you sometimes?” 

He snickered, “What am I, Russell?” 

“It would be all the time with Russell!” 

Eiji sighed, setting the controller down once they'd finished out the round, folding his hands. “Chika...let's have another frank conversation: maybe for both of your sake's you should open your eyes a little with Kaoru...” 

“Meaning?” 

Eiji rubbed his forehead, closing his violet eyes as if composing something internally. “Like...just now, didn't you assess why we'd not make a good couple? Forget embracing, can you do _that_ for everyone?” 

“Did I assess such a thing? Perhaps the embracing remark but I think you did mostly.” 

He opened his mouth but paused. With a groan, Eiji tugged his earlobe, “Yea, you're right...okay, so could you do that?” 

“For whom?” 

“For _Kaoru_. He's the one that posed the embracing question, right? He's the one that would want an answer, _hint_ , _hint_.” 

Chika hugged one of the throw pillows, scowling a bit. “...I dunno.” 

“Alright, let's make it easy to narrow down” Eiji remarked dryly, “Consider why I said we'd be a bad couple. Could you think of anything to counter that?” 

She yawned, “...Bacon?” 

“Hot damn, my logic's been demolished with the best noun ever.” 

Chika snickered, kicking her legs across the couch over his lap and leaning against the arm. “Dirk attempts to protect my feelings a bit too much. I appreciate the gesture, truly, but I don't want it to be at his expense. I know that would never be a problem with _you_.” 

Eiji stretched his arms out on top of the couch, dropping his head back and gazing at the ceiling. He was quiet for a couple moments before drawling out, “What made you think Dirk was worth it? Not to say he's not or anything, just you don't...do that. You're not like my sister who crushes over bishi number eight in random J-Pop group number four, this guy just had to have done...something.” 

“Well...Dirk has always been most considerate and patient with me...and he's always been very excitable and adventurous and I find that enjoyable. He always says very strange but nice things to me and I find him adorable and sexy.” 

“You find him _what_?” 

Chika pinked, pouting, “He's adorable and sexy.” 

Eiji gagged, leaning away, “Yea, your newly revealed girlyness just hit a suffocating level. I'm going to have to bathe in testosterone to get it off me.” 

“I'll bathe you in testosterone--” 

He laughed as she started wailing on him with the pillow, ducking for cover, “No, no, not the estrogen!” 

“Baka!” 

“I guess we missed the lead up to _that_ comment...” 

Chika paused, surprised, glancing over her shoulder to find Leonel and Kaoru entering. Kaoru appeared exhausted but that was probably because he hadn't seemed to sleep on either vacations. He convinced her to go to LA too but the entire time he was out of sorts. Leonel smirked at them, raising a brow, “So what are we talking about with testosterone and estrogen?” 

“Chika was sayi—mmph!” 

With a glare, she covered his mouth. She forgot this was her male company. Expressing sexiness was meant for female company and Eiji had a big mouth. “Silence or I'll make all your bacon explode.” 

Eiji nodded rapidly and she shook her head. “Baka.” 

Kaoru's eyes narrowed before rubbing his forehead, “We have been away from home too long. Let's go...” 

“I never felt like I wasn't home...” Chika raised a brow. 

“Yea, because your parents don't suck” Eiji stood, stretching, “Well, not sure about your old man...” 

“Shut your face, Juro Junior.” 

Chika blinked as her father walked out of the kitchen, having been on the deck with Akane and Russell last she'd seen him, deadpan, “You leaving already, kid?” 

She nodded, “I'd think you'd be sick of my presence, papa.” 

“I've seen you for a week out of the month! I see you more when you're at school!” 

“Oh yea...well, I will come for dinner next week after we start classes. And I will bring that tequila you like.” 

Chihaya kissed her forehead, “And that's why you're my favorite. Have a safe trip back...oh wait, is there any chance you recall what we were talking about prior to you being spirited off by your pal here?” 

“Wha?” 

Smirking, her father shook his head, “Yea, I hoped for too much. Do you remember what we talked about, at least?” 

Chika had to ponder before remembering they spoke about the situation with Kuwa-san and him being available to express things to when she needed. Nodding, Chika picked up her suitcases, “If I have a circumstance that bothers me, I will tell you, papa.” 

“Good.” 

“Tell mama and Shinji I will see them next week as well.” 

Her papa exchanged a few niceties with the others...except Kaoru who was being offstandish. He was probably tired. They wandered out to Leonel's hybrid car that he usually kept at the dock after a while, managing to throw their things into the tiny trunk. 

Sitting in the back with Kaoru, she leaned forward and blinked at Leonel. “How was your religious thing?”   
  


“I dunno, I don't particularly understand our sect of religion...” Leonel groaned, “I mean, somehow it was still relaxing with the hot springs and meditating but it's still a little offputting Grandpa is trying to reimagine Catholicism with Shintoism. I didn't _not_ enjoy it but...I dunno. How were your vacations?” 

“Enjoyable for the most part” Chika nodded, “I think the resort when we were all together was the best, however.” 

Eiji yawned, “As hot as the Italian chicks were I'm inclined to agree...I mean, I kind of wanted another pedicure but they did it all special like there...” 

Snickering, Chika reached to tweak his ears, “We're not going to Toucan every time you want a pedicure.” 

“Your grandpa _owns_ the damn place, you should be able to sleep on the counter if you want!” 

Leonel smirked, “I take it that Italy wasn't fun then?” 

“Oh, it was fun. I ate an illegal amount of pasta and spaghetti then ran into the mafia.” 

Chika leered, “That's racist.” 

“No, no, I literally ran into the mafia...we were in South Italy and um...yea, that wasn't one of my more pleasant life experiences...” Eiji trailed off. 

Leonel raised a brow at him as they sat at a light, Chika just staring at him. “And...how'd you get out of that situation, if it happened?” 

“Mm, grandpa pulled some strings and tossed some dollar bills around...I don't know Italian but he might've promised my first born daughter so remind me not to have kids.” 

Chika glowered, “That didn't happen.” 

“Hey, if you told me you met Ozzy Osbourne in LA, would I question you?” Eiji grunted. 

“You should, he's been dead since before we were born.” 

Eiji laughed, waving a hand, “Details, details. But honestly, it's not as bad as I make it sound. We were all in a car and got surrounded for a sec but like I said, gramps took care of it. You can ask Cheryl if I'm too unreliable a source.” 

“Wow, that's intense” Leonel's brows rose. 

“Indeed” Chika replied, “I'll have to ask Cheryl how alarming it was when I go visit Dirk. Knowing you, you were just imagining Saint Row or Grand Theft Auto scenarios.” 

“See, that's another reason we wouldn't work: you're psychic.” 

Chika opened her mouth to respond but Kaoru suddenly muttered, “Are you really going to still see him?” 

“Him?” 

“Your stupid _Dirk_ ” Kaoru hissed, glaring at her in the darkness of the car, his blue eyes narrowed, “We're in our last year of college. You don't need extra distractions.” 

Chika's eyes closed some as well. “I don't need you to tell me what I need. I have catered to your whims to justify that you have not become 'second' or in any numeral place by spending two weeks with you. I only spent one week with grandparents I rarely get to see anymore and no time with Dirk despite him having been away for years. I see you _all the time_. So yes, I intend to see my 'stupid Dirk'. That's my right.” 

“Ugh! I-I never expected _you_ to be that type of girl! Dirk this, Dirk that--” 

“When have I ever said such a thing? And even if I tried to speak of him you instantly cut me off!” 

“Yea, because I don't want to hear about your stupid boyfriend!” 

“Stop calling him _stupid_!” 

Eiji scowled, “Ay, ay, don't make us turn this car around. Chika, remember what we were discussing earlier about opening your eyes a little?” 

Growing annoyed, not sure when that became Kaoru's constant endeavor, she sucked her cheek. “...I have only assessed enjoyment of one man embracing me and it's Dirk.” 

“ _What_?” 

  
Eiji groaned, “Chika...is it that you _can't_ assess 'another man' or is it that you _won't_?” 

“Wha...?” 

Leonel sighed as he parked, opening his door once he killed the ignition. “Guys, can we just agree that this is our final year of school and we don't really need to have a whole lot of animosity floating around?” 

“The only one with animosity is Kaoru” Chika muttered. “ _Always_ you, Kaoru!” 

Kaoru glared at her as he snatched his suitcase from the trunk, “I want things back to the way they were before he entered the picture. You didn't need other people because we were enough. What's so good about him anyway? You haven't needed him all this time so why bother?” 

Chika's eyes widened, holding her suitcase in both hands. “Y--” 

“Not to mention he certainly hasn't put up a fight for you over this month, has he? What's he been up to? He doesn't need you either! You're just a convenience to him! No matter what the case, five years is five years, there's no excuse! If he couldn't 'live without you' then he'd have been dead already! Don't get all twisted up because some guy that decided he liked you enough pretended to be your boyfriend!” 

Trembling, Chika pursed her lips tight before slowly walking towards the ferry. It was Eiji's exasperated voice that followed, “Oi, Chika--” 

“Not now, Eiji” she whispered. She just wanted silence. 

Fine...she could see some validity in what Kaoru claimed. Dirk had thought she was upset singularly because he was gone for five years and for most people that would be cause to be upset. Inversely, Dirk hadn't received a letter or present or word from her in three years...how could he care? She hadn't done anything that would make him care and he had no reason to. He had enough issues as it were... 

And no, he hadn't put up a fight, had he? She told him he was going to Seychelles with Kaoru instead of seeing him that weekend and all he said was 'have fun then, da' ling'. When she got back from Cabo with her Grandpapa and Kaoru demanded she go to the U.S. instead of hang out with Dirk a second time, she called and he remarked the same way, 'oh, is that so? Alright, have fun then, da' ling'. 

Had it...really just been a convenience? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _You know, Kaoru, you're a real f—king piece of work.”_

_Shomura Kaoru hugged his knees as he sat in his apartment. Chika shamed him with silence and by the time they got back to Azuma-chi, he was quivering when he asked if she was going to stay the night with him. The blonde just gave him this miserable look before walking away without a sound. He...figured he had that 'no' coming._

_Nemoto Eiji and Tokiya Leonel glowered at him as he absently picked at threads on his couch. “I...just said what I thought.”_

“ _Either A, you need to stop doing that, or B, start **thinking** ” Eiji remarked sarcastically. “What were you expecting exactly? That Chika would just think 'oh, he's right, I'll just forget those people I like exist'?” _

“ _...Somewhat.”_

_Eiji groaned, Leonel's blue eyes narrowing, “You wanted to plant a seed of doubt. All your other endeavors to convince her away from him have failed so you had to slander his name. Fine, it's a triangle and it looks like he's the winning edge. But if you have to destroy not only him but make her sad along the way to tip the scales then maybe you need to assess your priorities and what she really means to you too.”_

“ _What the hell's that supposed to mean?” Kaoru snarled, “I'll never love anyone the way I love Chika. And as far as I'm concerned Dirk, Matt, nor anyone is worthy of her and I won't let it happen. She's my girl.”_

_The two males also fell quiet like Chika before Eiji muttered, “Not if you keep acting like that. Dirk, or no Dirk, Matt or no Matt, there's only so much possessiveness a person will take. And you're not only possessive, you're manipulative. What did you have to say to get her to come with you on those trips?”_

“ _...Shut up. I'll figure this out. I don't need a lecture.”_

_Eiji stared at him before grabbing his bag, heading towards the door. “You better figure it out fast and correctly. 'Happy couple-chans' , my ass.”_

_Leonel left with him, shaking his head. What did they know?! He was manipulative?! What about the guy that put her on hold for five years and had her thinking she didn't want a husband or love or to live with someone? Sounded pretty f—king manipulative to him!_

_He...he was capable of those changes in her. He wouldn't let that bastard have her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika sat at her coffee table, her back against her couch as she worked on some advanced coding for her Senior seminar. As it were, this last year was looking to be tremendously easy with the three classes she had but tremendously hard because the three classes required an absurd amount of thought. But it at least gave her something practical to focus on. Everything else seemed impractical. 

It'd been a month since she'd seen any of the others. While she could figure that attributed to what Kaoru had said, she had to also possibly attribute it to the fact that they were on a shorter leash money wise and couldn't come visit all the time. It went without saying that she was tied up with school... 

It'd been strained with Kaoru. She didn't like it at all because it put her heart back in high school as a seventeen-year-old. But there was another twinge somewhere that he made hurt with his accusations no matter how thought-provoking they were. She told him she didn't like it, that she didn't like that feeling. He remarked sagely that the truth hurts sometimes. 

...What was the truth? How did he know if she didn't? It was her life, she should be able to make that assessment. Today, after he pleaded she come have a meal with him, she told him she wasn't enjoying his company right now but that she would be better in the morning. In the end, she never stayed mad or upset with Kaoru. He'd always been a little outspoken, after all. 

But was he right? 

Chika looked up at the window where the rain was falling heavily. It was midnight and she should probably head to bed soon but didn't foresee it. She didn't have a class until four anyway so she would catch up on her sleep but she should get some groceries... 

She blinked, startled, when the doorbell rang. Probably Kaoru, she thought with a groan. Well, she was in her pajamas, a simple gray ribbed tank and red, gray, and black plaid flannel pants, so she could just say she was going to sleep...it wasn't necessarily a lie. 

Opening the door, her heart skipped a beat when standing there, leaning against the jamb, wasn't Kaoru but Dirk, soaked through with his worn trilby on his head. “Hate to show up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.” 

Chika raised a brow, backing up and taking his damp wrist, pulling him in. “Adele, right?” 

“Britain's crown jewel” he nodded, leaning in to give her a rain damp kiss, “...Well, you look like you're busy with school work, love, I'll just take my leave.” 

… “You just got here and you're soaking wet. Not to mention it's midnight. What were you thinking coming so late?” 

Dirk took off his hat, hanging it on a hook she had by the door and shuffling off his shoes. “...Promise you won't laugh?” 

She blinked and he blushed softly. “...I've missed you dreadfully.” 

“...We speak and text but I haven't seen you a lot lately” she mumbled shyly. 

He sighed, trying to stuff his hands into his pockets but they were soaked through as well. “People are trying to convince me the Middleton Corporation is in shambles because I've left but my inner constituents have shown me where we're doing swimmingly. Now I'm trying to keep them from sabotaging and...well, short of it is I need a break. I left my phone at the pub, in fact. I'm tired of the shenanigans and wanted to see you.” 

Dirk paused before he smiled. “But I realize my lovely darling is a professional college student and often addressed me as a distraction when she was in high school.” 

“Did not” Chika pouted. “But it has been a tad overwhelming...I'm working on homework now.” 

“Which is why I am going to leave you to your studies.” 

Chika grabbed his shirt, her red eyes narrowing, “...Do you want to leave?” 

“...No, not...not really” he admitted, flustered. 

“Then you shall stay. Go take a shower to warm up and throw your clothes in the dryer. Your shorts and shirts are in the bottom drawer of my wardrobe and my towels are in the cabinet.” 

Dirk stared at her for a long moment. Chika frowned, “What? Do--” 

“...You kept my clothing?” 

“Oh. Ah...yes. I suppose that is strange, isn't it?” Chika's eyes widened, having a minor revelation. “They're...really cozy though.” 

He laughed, starting to unbutton his maroon shirt as he headed towards her bedroom, “They were cozy, weren't they? Which is your bathroom?” 

Chika showed him where it was before deciding to make some chamomile tea. Setting it on the coffee table, she settled back to work, listening to the whispers of the shower nearby along with the calming rain. Odd...he...he did come an hour away to see her. That wasn't convenient, was it? 

“Blimey, that was relaxing...those shower heads are magic.” 

She looked up when Dirk meandered out of the bathroom, his hair wispy and his skin bright with a comforting warmth. He did seem relaxed, wearing a white tee shirt and his favorite blue jersey shorts. Chika stared and realized he probably didn't have on undergarments if it were that prominent. Not perversely so, of course, but...she noticed. 

“Yes, I find them comforting after coming off the beach or a long day...are you hungry? I made tea but I can make you something to eat.” 

Dirk sulked, “Darling, really, I'm not trying to distract you from your work. That aside, Georgia made an abominable amount of food tonight. I would have brought you some but you'd think Ash had never eaten a day of his existence. But I will certainly take some tea.” 

“Of course” she teased. 

He winked before walking over to her bookshelf. While it was full of manga and visual novels, on the middle row was the books Dirk had given her that he'd written. Gazing quietly, he murmured, “You kept these too, ay?” 

“Yes. I enjoyed your books.” 

“Thank you” he murmured silently, “...I think I've forgotten how to write. My creativity has been destroyed by life's realities.” 

Chika pouted. “Forget that then. Write now.” 

“Nah. Think I will read my old things, see what I used to dream about” he yawned, taking one off the shelf. 

While she wanted to confront him with the fact that he was the one that told her to pursue her dream so she was going to do the same, he pointed. “Homework, young lady.” 

“You sound like my papa sort of...” 

Dirk snickered, grabbing a cup of tea and stretching across her sofa. “My brother's a teacher, darling, I know how you youngsters work.” 

She swatted at him but picked up her tablet to continue her online homework, now the sounds around her soft and quaint in a way. Alas, no matter how calm the environment, she became dreadfully aware he was right behind her... 

“...Bloody hell, this is awful.” 

Chika frowned at the first thing he'd said in fifteen minutes. Looking back, she found his brow was raised and his nose was wrinkled as he stared at the pages of the books. She pushed his hand to see which of his stories he was reading... “That was one of my favorites.” 

“I mean, it's so damn verbose and nonsensical...” 

“Nonsense got Alice in Wonderland to where it is today.” 

Dirk blinked at her. “I guess that is most certainly true, that was a whole lot of bonkers.” 

He went back to reading and she fought tooth and nail to keep herself focused. Pleased when thirty minutes later she overcame the final problem, she put her things in her bookbag and looked back to tell Dirk she could now pay attention to him... 

The man was fast asleep, the book open on his chest, his head turned and relaxed against his shoulder. Petulantly sulking, Chika crawled on top of him and set his book on the coffee table. His long eyelashes fluttered but he didn't rouse. She pet his brow and noticed he looked peaceful...kissing his nose, she pulled the blanket Ash and Cheryl gave her which she used as a throw on top of them. Curling against his shoulder, she went to sleep and thought that'd be the end of it... 

She felt him move, waking her from her light slumber. His green eyes stared down at her, dazed. “Hey...when did you get there?” 

'Mm'ing', Chika glanced at the clock in the kitchen. “About an hour ago...” 

“Oh blimey. I'm sorry, love” he grimaced, hugging her waist, “I came to see you and here I'm nodding off like an old man...” 

“You can make it up to me.” 

Dirk smiled, “What do you have in mind?” 

He seemed a little startled when she gave him a kiss before leaning in for another...he mumbled something as she moved to trace her kisses across his jawline. Moving to his lips once more, she felt...bewildered. Dirk noticed. “What's the matter?” 

“Just surprised we haven't been interrupted by Kaoru yet.” 

Dirk laughed, kissing her playfully, “Don't even jest! You'll jinx us.” 

Chika smiled some. It was just little caresses, his lips teasing hers...before the moment just continued, unhindered, free of...obstacles. 

She rasped as she kissed him harder, slipping her tongue into his mouth as he hugged her tighter, closer. His breathing grew heavier and he almost frantically grasped for the ends of her shirt, tugging it over her head, sitting up and pinning her against the other side of the couch. Trembling, Chika reached and touched his manhood through the cloth of his pants. Dirk groaned as she reached underneath the band, jerking him out as she shoved him back up against the couch, sitting face forward in his lap. 

“D-Damn” he whispered, clenching his teeth as they broke the lock. “D-Damn, I want you so bad...” 

Chika whimpered as he ran his fingers across her bare back, biting lightly and suckling her nipples. “P-please...” 

With a growl he grappled her legs and pulled them to straddle his waist, carrying her towards her bedroom. It felt like her heart was going to explode strangely, grabbing the ends of his shirt and tugging it over his head as he reached for the waist of her pajama pants after resting her across the bed. He flushed as she dragged his shorts off of him, whispering rather desperate pleas. It had...been quite some time. 

“W-wait” he mumbled, dropping his head near her shoulder, seeming miserable. “We...we need protection.” 

Chika wanted to protest. Alas, this would be a very inopportune time to become pregnant, she was almost done with college. Biting her lip, she tried to think of some alternative... 

Oh. Getting up, she rushed to her closet, pulling open a trunk. Dirk sat up on his haunches, scratching his forehead. “Darling?” 

“As a part of the entry university kit they gave us condoms. I don't believe I threw it...yes.” 

Sitting up with the box of complimentary contraceptives, she quickly returned to Dirk and leaned him back. He swallowed as she undid the packaging, carefully unrolling the latex onto his erection. His green eyes closed some as she sat up on her knees. Reaching out, he slowly tugged down her underwear before kissing her stomach. “Darling...?” 

“What's wrong?” she questioned, pushing him down. 

“It's— _un_ ” he moaned, closing his eyes as he gnawed his lip. She'd drawn him inside of her...as it were, if he'd had anything to say it would have to wait until this moment was fulfilled. It wasn't unfathomable that Kaoru wouldn't show up still and she'd have to cater to him... 

“Ah!” she blurted before covering her mouth. Despite being on top, Dirk decided to push her on her back and sit up, thrusting inside of her while teasing her clit with his thumb. 

Using his free hand to hold her ankle, he chuckled huskily and kissed her leg. “Bad girl, getting impatient with an old man. Takes me a spell to get my thoughts together.” 

“I'm sorry” she apologized breathily, “S-stop. I-I still don't like making sounds...” 

“Oh no, my dear, you're going to be making all sorts of delightful sounds tonight” he teased sultrily. 

Pulling her to straddle his waist, loosely supporting her back, she sobbed out in ecstasy as he pumped without abandon. It seemed funny she found this so satisfying at one point when she thought of it from a perspective of total celibacy but now she was quite reminded... 

“Di-Dirk” she choked, her back arched, little droplets of sweat rolling down her body, “D-does-does it feel good?” 

“It feels spectacular...” he drawled, his eyes closed as he kept his pace. “Does...does it feel good for you?” 

“Well, I dunno about the word _spectacular_ but...” 

He grinned lazily, his hair particularly messy as she embraced him. “C-Cheeky brat.... I'm a...a verbose man, you know?” 

At the beach, she'd pondered over how he could possibly have kept his former physique if all the strains of work he'd described existed. Alas, he told her that she was the one that told him about endorphins and their good points so he woke early to jog for thirty minutes everyday. Not that it would have bothered her had he gained any weight but naturally his chest was one of her favorite distractions... 

“...I like y-your c-chest” she remarked idly, her voice breaking as she started over the edge. 

“I was thinking yours was pretty 'spectacular' as well” he teased softly, his voice even deeper. 

Chika snickered, her lips parting as she slowly whispered before screaming his name. He made light little groans, panting as he pounded inside of her. She'd...missed him too. In a lot more ways than one, apparently. 

_He doesn't need you either! You're just a convenience to him!_

...Was this...just a convenience? 

It tripped over in her mind, the sensations finally giving way to a terrific end as she peaked, crying out before covering her mouth again, collapsing into his chest and hugging his neck. Dirk was trembling, shuddering as he came, his breathing heavy in his chest. She could feel his heart racing in tune with hers and it was just a convenience? Was that true? 

“Are you alright, beautiful?” he questioned faintly, his eyes gazing at her with concern. “I didn't overdo it, did I?” 

_You're...I'm so glad you were born..._

That was such a strange thing to say. It wouldn't be as if he'd have known something was wrong in the universe if she hadn't been. But she knew what he meant on some rather emotional level because she'd repeated the sentiment to him. Him being out of her world and making her think to herself without Kaoru's influence that she was a convenience changed everything. He'd changed everything... 

Nothing was convenient about returning to Japan. They had hundreds of other options to escape to where their language was completely recognized by everyone and wasn't in the vicinity of their homeland but they chose Japan. If...if she were just a convenience, why would Dirk have come back? And yes, maybe he hadn't been pressing her for time but Dirk was understanding to a fault, he'd often put himself on the back burner to make sure her wants and needs were met. But...five years...? 

What was true? 

Snuggling into him, she murmured, “Just sleepy.” 

“Mm, definitely” he agreed. 

“... _Well_...” 

Dirk raised a brow as something stirred up again inside of her. “Perhaps...perhaps one more time before we go to sleep?” 

He laughed, “Really? I mean...certainly, if that's what my darling wants.” 

“What do _you_ want?” she pouted. 

“You” he purred, kissing her gingerly. 

She blushed as he started kissing her neck, carefully lying on top of her. Kaoru wouldn't lie to her and despite it being an overly emotional entreaty, it hadn't been as if his thoughts had never struck her. But here Dirk was and it still felt natural. 

What was true? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Kaoru...ambushing is not the way to go on this one, bro.” 

Shomura Kaoru grumbled as he made long strides up the empty roads of Azuma-chi. A month since they'd started school. Luckily they were all super busy so he knew for a fact she wasn't seeing either Matt or Dirk on the side. Alas, she wasn't seeing _him_ either. She hadn't stayed at his place once and for the most part she didn't even want to hang out with him. Tonight he begged she have a meal with him. He wanted to talk, to set things straight, to _see her_. But no, she pretty bluntly told him she didn't 'enjoy his company at the moment' and to give her time. 

Biting his lip, Kaoru pretty much got into her apartment complex just because they recognized him from when Chika didn't hate his guts. Fine, she wasn't fond of hearing what he had to say about her and her 'boyfriend' but it wasn't entirely jealousy fueled. She'd have to be entirely oblivious if she didn't see the guy wasn't entirely committed to her. So he went over a less volatile plea in his head while having a beer with Leonel and Eiji and now was going to go get it through to her. He just wanted everything the way it used to be, when it was good, when everything was perfect... 

Eiji rubbed his eyes, drowsy. Leonel yawned, stretching wide before muttering, “Kaoru...do you fail to recognize it's four in the morning and Chika will want to hear absolutely nothing you have to say?” 

“If she sees I'm earnest she'll be fine.” 

“Yea right, dumbass” Eiji snorted, “When she hears you spout more bs about her 'Dirk' then she's likely to beat you up.” 

Kaoru huffed, “I'll get through to her. No matter what, things...things don't have to be this way. They can be the same as they always were, I just...I just have to get through to her.” 

Chika was always sort of oblivious. Some guy like this just came up and recklessly wooed her and she went along with it. Now she was convinced he had all good intentions and that's not how the world worked. How could she trust him? From what he'd gathered she hadn't even known 'Dirk' that long. Maybe he had tons of girls back in wherever he was from and just thought he'd give his other squeeze a visit. It was all too convenient and she wasn't going to see that with shutters on. She just was...innocent. None of that would have occurred to her... 

Eiji and Leonel stood behind him as he knocked on her door for some minutes, both drowsy and 'moral support' despite them protesting he was being a little too personal with all this. Whatever. He didn't want them to get in the way of this goal because they didn't understand. It didn't have to be this way. Nothing had to... 

Kaoru opened his mouth to quickly object to Chika's inevitable demand of why he was here and did he know what time it was. Instead of words, his entire soul sucked out of his mouth as his jaw fell slack. 

Dirk. 

The British man was wearing some of Chika's shorts that she leisurely wore and a wrinkled white shirt, his eyes heavy as he gazed at them, confused. Except why the hell was he here at four in the f—king morning?! Heart racing, Kaoru was alarmed and growing enraged as he quickly shoved him out the way. Did he do something to her?! 

“Oi, uh, Kaoru--” Eiji started. 

Ignoring him, Kaoru started for her bedroom and was prepared to call her name. He yelped when instead he was snatched back and shoved in the opposite direction. Wide-eyed, he stared incredulously at Dirk. The bastard's green eyes were narrowed deeply at him before wandering into her bedroom. Kaoru gawked before marching in. Who the hell did he think he was?! What right did he have to be in here?! 

...In the dark room, a fading moonlight streaming through her windows, he saw Chika lying in the bed on her stomach, the other side rumpled where apparently Dirk had been. If he didn't know any better he'd say that was a condom wrapper on her nightstand but that was... 

Dirk crawled across the bed and _touched her_ , whispering something in her ear before sitting up and taking one of the complimentary robes from the Toucan spa off the post. Why? Why would she need... 

Chika made a sleepy sound, rising out of bed to reveal her naked back and...and why was she naked? Chika didn't sleep... 

... _No._

Dirk held it so she could slip into it without revealing herself before slumping back across the bed. She stumbled out and tied the belt of the robe shut, starting toward them. They backed up as she shut the door behind her, her red eyes bloodshot and her hair tousled. With a glare, Chika said in an exhausted voice. “ _Why are you here_?” 

It was a group sense of being dumbfounded, speechless. Natural to Eiji form though, he was the first to find words. “Uh...no...reason.” 

Chika hadn't had sex. His heart ringing in every part of his body, he grabbed her arm as she started to open her mouth and scream at them. 

“Kaoru!” she exclaimed as he dragged her towards the outside. 

No. No, no, no, _no_. Kaoru pulled her outside with images of them as babies and children growing up flashing through his head. How... _how_ could she let this happen?! 

On the beach where no one would hear him scream over the waves, he came to a screeching halt as he wheeled towards her and yelled, “What have you done?!” 

“What are you talking about?! Let go of me!” Chika snapped, jerking her arm away. 

“W-why would you just let some-some random guy you barely know convince you to-to-to do _that_ with him?!” 

Chika's eyes were sharp as daggers, crossing her arms. His pulse was racing like a drum, noticing the little marks across her chest, her neck. She wasn't... 

She wasn't a virgin anymore. 

“Kaoru, Dirk did nothing nefarious to 'convince' me to be intimate with him. For the most part it was my idea.” 

“Bulls—t!” Why would she even consider sex? She wasn't like that! “So-so you just gave it to him, just like that? Tonight, just for kicks and giggles?” 

Chika rubbed her forehead, her brow raised, “If we're speaking about when I had my first time, it was not tonight but back when we first dated. Kaoru, this is--” 

She lost it almost _six years ago_? “Wh-why didn't you say something?! A-all the innuendo and sexual jokes and suggestive things Eiji says, why didn't you-you joke back or show any sign you know what's going on, huh?!” 

“Because regardless of being sexually active at one point, I _still_ don't know what Eiji's talking about most of the time. This is ridiculous, Kaoru. Go home and sleep. You'll feel better.” 

Feel better? It felt like she'd smacked him clear across the face and came back by the other cheek. Standing there, trembling, he clenched his teeth. “Y-yea, I'll-I'll go home. I'll go home and you don't have to worry about seeing me anymore. F—k this!” 

“What?” Chika demanded as he turned to escape, now following him, “What do you mean?” 

“If he's so f—king _perfect_ that he gets to play your boyfriend despite being absent for five damn years and gets not only to _see_ you but f—k you then what use am I to you? Just go to him and be f—king happy!!” 

She clenched his arm, alarm in her face, “Kaoru, that's not true--” 

Snatching his arm away hard, he snapped, “Don't _touch me_! I'm done being second! I don't even know who you are anymore, acting nuts and sleeping with random ass men you met off the street! Do whatever the hell you want and just leave me out of it!” 

Chika gazed at him before turning and running away. Letting out a breath, he choked back his anger and tears as he staggered back toward the main street, needing to sleep for a long time. 

“Hope you don't expect _us_ to be a part of your f—king bulls—t this time, Kaoru.” 

His eyes widened, glancing over his shoulder to meet with the extremely disapproving looks of Leonel and Eiji. “So we're back to high school, huh? 'You're not acting the way I want or you make me feel things I don't want so it's your fault and I want nothing to do with you'.” 

“Shut up, Leonel! Was nothing I said not true?!” 

“Kaoru,” Eiji started flatly, “you called Chika, in so many words, just a slut that will sleep with anyone just because. Oh, and because maybe she's a little more socially well rounded than we thought that she's crazy. Yea, real revelations there, son, mind blowing in fact.” 

Kaoru stuffed his hands tight in his pockets, his heart in his throat and suffocating him. “I-I thought...I thought she was still...like _us_. Or at least Leonel and I. You were the-the playboy. I can't even understand...” 

With a sigh, Leonel shook his head. “Kaoru, why does it matter? Chika really hasn't changed harmfully because she's had sex or a boyfriend. Are you just mad because of those factors?” 

“He's mad because he had an ideal fantasy where him and Chika would hook up and take each other's virginity and, in the distance, a flower petal would fall off a bloom...” 

“Shut up, Eiji!” 

Eiji snorted, “No. Kaoru, this is real life and in real life people end up having sex sometimes. This is proven because _we exist_. Don't go pushing your insecurities on Chika like that, what the hell's wrong with you?” 

Wrong with _him_? A month ago his life as he knew it imploded. Chika knew other people and had held a steady boyfriend? She was the life of the party when she was with them? She smiled when some bastard sent her a stupid text? She had _sex_? This...this wasn't his Chika! This wasn't his babyhood friend! 

...He just wanted _her_ back. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton just knew he should have ignored that knock. In fact he should have asked first as this wasn't his home but Chika was zonked. That aside, someone coming this late? Surely it was an emergency. 

Kaoru. 

The look on the man's face was telling, like he had no idea that this was a possibility, Dirk staying with Chika. When Kaoru shoved him out of the way to get to Chika, he did...have a slightly possessive moment of his own. The way Chika described her relationship with Kaoru, he'd probably seen her in the nude on many an occasion but with him present? No, that wouldn't be occurring. 

Dirk had gone and laid back down because he figured they'd just yell and be raucous in the living room. Alas, when he heard the door slam, he went to survey the situation and found her entirely gone. Supposed whatever was going to be said wasn't for his ears...but he sat down on the couch and waited anyway, just to make sure she returned safely. 

Or would perhaps need to be prepared to be kicked out. 

Some minutes later, the door opened slowly and Chika walked back in. She closed the door behind her, leaning on it for a moment. Dirk could see she was trembling as he rose from the couch to get closer. He wasn't surprised when she burst into tears, sobbing out that she'd 'done something again' and that he'd disowned their friendship once more. Pulling her into his arms, he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. 

So this was it? This was the fellow he'd been frightened would appear one day and whisk her away from him? This one that couldn't function without Chika's exclusive attention or manage to accept that perhaps she enjoyed other people's company? The one that told her because she had made plans with someone else that he became 'second'? This was the one he swallowed his disappointment over for a solid two months? 'Oh, certainly, darling, I don't mind you going to Seychelles with him'. 'Oh, of course, dear, we can meet another time. He must really wish you to go to L.A. with him'. He swallowed it because he thought...he thought that... 

From day one of Dirk meeting Chika, Kaoru had caused her sorrow. He made her hurt in a way that even a woman telling her her father hadn't wanted her to be born didn't even cause. It was her best friend so he didn't want to try to say how emotionally tyrannical the whole affair was but right now in his mind Kaoru's name was synonymous with eventual tears that she shouldn't have to shed. God, he loved her. He was traumatized to think she'd been upset when she thought he hadn't cared. He didn't know if she'd cried like this over him but just the upset was enough. Did Kaoru even know this happened? Didn't he care that the woman he assumably loved cried over his behavior? She cared what he thought. She cared about losing him... 

“He's my best friend. I-I know I was unhappy with him lately but...” she choked out into his chest, “Why do I keep ruining everything?” 

Dirk's chest was tight. Telling her to sit for a moment and he'd return shortly, he went out the front door barefoot, dashing down the street. While he realized he could go in the wrong direction he just went with his instinct and sure enough he found the three figures wandering up the street. This had to end somewhere. 

Darting towards him, while never predisposed to violence, he snatched the back of Kaoru's collar and tossed him around, slugging him good across the face. The others stopped, shocked, and he glared as he held the front of the fellow's shirt. “You look here, you little s—t, I don't think you're worth a grain of Chika's time but you know what? I don't get to make that decision for her. To whom she spends her time with is her business no matter how much of a bloody prat I think that person is. All I know is you want her. You want her to yourself and that's going to be up to her too. But if you want her then you better stop making her _f—king cry_. She's not my possession, she's not a slave to my insecurities, she's a human being and if you're going to continue treating her as such then give up. But if you-you want...want to be with her, stop being an idiot...stop... _hurting_ her.” 

God, his chest was tight. Letting Kaoru go, he was more than expecting a wallop himself. Alas, the boy just stared, wide-eyed, before slowly going around him and breaking off into a sprint. Oh, good, they'd be reunited. Perhaps they'd even become lovers and everything would be absolutely splendid. 

Dirk clenched his chest, feeling like he was breathing through a straw as he started to get dizzy. He was hyperventilating as his body grew hot and almost threw up. Trying to pace his breathing, he found it wasn't working at all. Another one of these, huh? Seemed like whenever he thought about something like this he forgot how to breathe. 

“Uh, hey, Sherlock, you okay there?” 

He looked to Eiji and Leonel who were still standing there, staring at him. Biting his lip, becoming more faint, he whispered: “No.” 

It wasn't displacement. What he had with Gretel was displacement for a mother figure he never had and thinking the first woman to show him some sort of affection was the one. He had affection for Georgia and somewhat for Cheryl but it wasn't the same. They didn't make him feel the way she did and not one woman he met in their isolated world nor exterior had made him feel anywhere close. 

She was afraid to lose him because of fear she garnered from the Kaoru affair. He was...he was a secondary lost. 

“W-woah, hey! Eiji, I think he's having a panic attack! Do you still have that paper bag from earlier?!” 

“Uh, I-I think. Wait.” 

He was crumbled on the ground and demanding what the hell they were doing trying to force a paper bag near his mouth. While he didn't understand the scheme behind it and it sounded like a whole lot of nonsense, he breathed into the bag like instructed. After some minutes, nonetheless, his breathing did actually level out. Blimey these people were geniuses. Just a simple paper bag... 

Then he threw up. “Oh man, are you dying? Maybe we need to take him to the hospital.” 

“N-no,” he whispered, “J-just back to Chika's house, if you don't mind. Just...just to get my clothes so I can return home...” 

He'd lose the true love of his life but that was just bound to happen from what he'd heard. His brother said that she had many an option and probably not the propriety to keep from pursuing them. Ivan was an ass like that sometimes though and he knew Chika wasn't chasing men as a hobby. 

But he knew Kaoru would never be “second”. He knew that from the beginning. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was a wispy memory. He hadn't been certain if it happened or not but he recalled in spaces in time where he was next to a baby Chika and she'd started to cry. He told his parents this and they said it was super peculiar he remembered because something like that had happened. His dad said it was the first time Kaoru had seemed troubled about someone else's well-being and being to blame for their pain. 

Rushing back to her apartment, he warily knocked and swallowed while he awaited an answer. The door opened and sure enough her face was all puffy and red and tear stained. The Chika he understood rolled down a hill once, spraining her elbow and ankle and didn't shed a tear. 

_But if you want her then you better stop making her f—king cry._

So...he'd made her cry on more than one occasion not counting now, huh? Overwhelmed with guilt and horror, he reached out and pulled her tight into his arms. “Sorry.” 

Chika hugged his waist, whimpering, “I-I know I'm dumb and I do the wrong thing sometimes but--” 

“No, no...” he mumbled weakly, kissing the top of her head, “I...I was wrong. I-I shouldn't dismiss you over my own issues. I'm so...I'm so sorry. I'd...I've never wanted to make you cry. And I-I don't want you out of my life...” 

That was the moment he should have gotten over his severe fear of rejection. If Chika rejected his feelings at that second he'd feel better because he'd have deserved it. No man should make her cry. Maybe...maybe he didn't think Dirk deserved her...but if his behavior would actually make her cry then he was no better. Yes, he knew things he said upset her but he thought it was what it made her think that was saddening, not...him. 

But he couldn't because he was still frightened. He didn't know what to make of all this. He was sad he made her sad but still mad that she had that man in her life. Kaoru was mad that he just made that emotional plea sacrificing what he wanted so she'd be happy. That was devotion. She had devotion from someone and...and Dirk must've thought that Chika wouldn't care if she had to choose, that she'd pick Kaoru between the two of them. 

Chika smiled some as she pulled away, holding his hand and wiping her eyes with her free hand. “Thank you for coming back...” 

He...he wished that were true. The door opened and he saw the look on her face, another emotion besides hurt that he never got to feature. She was horrified and worried. Kaoru looked over his shoulder as she rushed around him. Eiji and Leonel were holding Dirk up, his arms slung over their shoulders as he seemed to slump. His pale skin was even pastier with red blotches, his cheeks flushed, soaked through with a layer of sweat. 

“Dirk! What's the matter? Eiji, Leo, what happened to him?” Chika exclaimed. 

“I think he had a panic attack or something. Or we thought he did, he ended up hurling after we got him to breathe right.” 

“N...no issues, love, j...just came to...to get my clothes so I...I can go home” he rasped out weakly. 

Chika looked annoyed. “Stop speaking nonsense, you're going nowhere in this state. Let's get you into bed.” 

Dirk was a bit ruffled, trying to shove and pull away, telling them he didn't want to be 'coddled'. That's because he thought Chika had chosen him and was just 'trying to be nice'. Chika rushed to her bathroom and returned with a spray injector of hydrocodone he remembered running to the pharmacy to get for her after she had her wisdom teeth taken out. Dirk must've never taken a hard pill in his life though because not even fifteen minutes later after she gave it to him, he was out. Eiji and Leonel helped carry him back to her bed as she supervised them fretfully. She almost seemed like an overly anxious wife, quickly taking his side and using a damp cloth to wipe away the sweat. 

Kaoru swallowed that. _'_ _She's not my possession, she's not a slave to my insecurities, she's a human being and if you're going to continue treating her as such then give up. But if you-you want...want to be with her, stop being an idiot...stop...hurting her'._

Yes...he didn't have to like this. He was in no regards required to like how she treated this man like he was her boyfriend or had sex with him or any of that. But he had no right to treat her badly because she did so either. No...Chika hadn't changed. She hadn't been so affected that he'd known any of this had ever occurred for the last five years. There was no...no relevancy to his claims. Dirk was either just willing to play a martyr for her or he genuinely... 

He pasted on the best smile he could when Chika finally turned to him again. She asked if everything was really okay and he assured her it was fine and he just flew off the handle. No need for concern...she nodded and hugged his waist again. “Not tomorrow but the day after, I'll cook you dinner then we can have a meal together.” 

“Sounds perfect” he murmured, “I'm sorry for doing all this so late, Chika...I'll see you soon?” 

She nodded and he was satisfied with that much. As he and the others started to let themselves out though, he peered back and saw she was immediately going back to Dirk's side. 

...Things weren't going back to the way they were. That was dead. He couldn't hope that this would all cease. 

The game had changed and now he couldn't dabble anymore. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:
> 
> Yay, some other kiddle mentions! Shimizu Akira and Shimizu Miyako are Julius (ToT, AP) and Hoshiko's (Molly from AP) kids, Yagami Kamon is Roomi (ToT, AP) and Jyun's (almost committed Kasey from AP now) son, and Yagami Kairi is Gwen (StH, HoLV, MM) and Kyo's (sort of Kevin from ToT, AP) son. Now, I dunno, I don't think I messed this up in 'Answers' but I realized Chika would actually be older than a majority of them, only youngest behind Kamon. Do not quote me.
> 
> And maybe ONE DAY I'll write that two-shot for Shaun and Ann (SNES, MM) but she's the mechanic.
> 
> I do wanna note that before Kaoru gets too much hate about the virginity thing it is pretty much as Eiji said, he just thought they'd be each other's first experience...
> 
> 'The guy from Cowboy Bebop' is a reference to the character Ed.
> 
> By the way, if you're curious about the first note with the mention of what makes a 'bad Harvest Moon fic' and what it was I threw in it was when Dirk answered the door quoting Adele. Apparently things go wrong if Harvest Moon characters sing Adele. The song was 'Someone Like You'.
> 
> Crying sequence Kaoru reminisced was Chapter 34 “Contrast” of Yume.


	50. Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Babies
> 
> Author's Note: So yea, it's been utterly insane around here (in combination with my slightly waning RF4 addiction. Can't trigger Leon's marriage event and then Dylas is an everlasting troll for some reason just being in the flower shop for apparently no damn reason as I'm nowhere near triggering the last arc). Anyway, I'd like to polish this chapter up a bit but she's been sitting a bit long and I know I'll be way busy with work so I'll just release it. I am in dire need of a map for this series now because I keep switching up the university they go to and the city they live...that'll be for later also.
> 
> I will say this pre-chapter: it's random. But it's character building and a very small segway into the oncoming parts. I'd say in two to three chapters we'll hit the 'climax'. If not four because it's me XP
> 
> SPOILERS FOR YUME...except you're here so I hope you've read it. AND SAD THEMES.

_"Do you think a woman from that world would be faithful and stand by you, Dirk?"_

_He recalled it because he'd just gotten home and his brother had just been released from the hospital. He was sitting in their father's big antique velvet chair, a blanket strewn across his legs. Dirk recalled thinking that this village they lived in was created to get back to the 'basics', back to what extreme fundamentalists called 'the true way of life'. Yes, perhaps the outside world got caught up in material gain and whatnot but their parents didn't seem to get it. Yes, they moved away from technology and doctors and all those 'modern' amenities but they built the biggest house on the biggest plot of land filled with the nicest things. As a part of their will they had it so they would receive new furniture every five years or so to adorn the fourteen room home. Until Ash was old enough to expand the house himself, Cheryl and him shared a bedroom. Georgia was just luckily an only child and Cam wasn't very lucky if a stream of people came into the town, interested in becoming members because he ended up sleeping in the kitchen. Fourteen rooms? Who had heard of such nonsense?_

_And his brother was convinced that only a woman from this twisted little universe of theirs was capable of being faithful. He was blind to think these men and women didn't have their affairs. No one was less privy than the other, it was naïve to even consider it. So when his brother asked this, he told him simply: “Yes.”_

“ _Ugh! Those women have no morals out there, Dirk!”_

“ _A lot of the women here come from 'out there', Ivan. And I must say 'out there' isn't quite the Sodom and Gomorrah you think it is.”_

_Ivan scoffed, sipping his tea, “At the hospital I saw all sorts of girls wearing absurdly short skirts, almost showing their knickers when they breathed. It's not good out there.”_

“ _Ivan, not all girls wear short skirts and even those girls aren't guilty of particularly anything. Perhaps they are trying to get attention, perhaps they're not. It's not for us to judge.”_

_His older brother stared at him for a moment, his green eyes heavy before shaking his head. “You'll get hurt, brother. I don't want you to get hurt.”_

“ _I don't want to be hurt either...but she's a young woman and I'm still fairly young so perhaps things will go in another direction. Right now she's all that's on my mind though and as soon as we get this nonsense with the corporation out of the way the better.”_

_That's probably why he was tied up for five years. His brother wanted him to get 'that girl' out of his head. But that didn't work and Ivan knew for a fact he wasn't going on a 'religious sabbatical'. “You'll see she's moved on, that she's not been faithful.”_

“ _Sure.”_

_...He wondered if she'd stay by his side though. She could have any man she so pleased. When he got back, he was downtrodden to see her with Kaoru. He didn't see it as 'unfaithful' as Ivan put it, not at all...just kind of justified what he assumed about him being put out to pasture when the man stepped back into the picture._

_In his head, he imagined she'd be happy with Kaoru. He was someone she was comfortable with somehow and, despite his actions, it was clear to see he absolutely adored her. But in his mind he just didn't see himself and..._

_...And he just wasn't sure._

Dirk Middleton breathed out softly when his eyes fluttered open, grimacing as shimmering sunlight struck his face. The sun could be pretty bright in his room in the pub but not usually _that_ bright. 

He looked around, a little puzzled to see that this was the case because it wasn't his room. Didn't he go home last night? Rubbing his forehead, he tried to recall what occurred but finally noticed Chika sprawled across his chest, her head relaxed there. Staring down at her, he swallowed back a hard lump and tried not to cry. She...she was still here for some reason, huh? 

She must've noticed him shifting, turning her head toward him and opening her eyes. Dazed for a moment, when she came to she shot up, startling him. “Dirk, are you alright?” 

“H-huh? Oh, I'm fine, love” he quickly smiled. “I, uh, don't recall what happened last night but...” 

“Eiji said you had an anxiety attack but you were insistent you go home. I...I overreacted and gave you a bit of a sedative. You fell asleep so quickly though I realized that was the completely incorrect thing to do, I didn't know what was the matter so it may have inversely affected you and I was scared and--” 

Dirk smiled softly, relaxing, pulling her back down against his chest to still her frantic ranting. “You're fine, darling. I'm sorry I was acting out of order when you were trying to help me. I'm alright.” 

Chika nodded, closing her eyes again, “I'm still a bit tired. I was going to rest until one...” 

“Sounds lovely” he yawned himself, gazing at her clock. Eleven... 

“Your appointment for the doctor is at two so that'll give us time to get there, get a short lunch, and return for my class.” 

Dirk blinked at her. “Pardon?” 

She sulked, “I called Cam-nii this morning and asked if this had occurred before. Apparently you've had these attacks on numerous occasions. I made you a special appointment with my great-grandpapa.” 

“Darling” he groaned, exasperated, “It-it was just a panic attack. That's not that medical--” 

“It certainly is. Not to mention your migraines. It's true it could attribute to stress but I want to be entirely sure” she leered. 

Dirk rubbed his eyes, “...Chika, really. It's unnecessary.” 

“You said you'd never make me beg.” 

His eyes widened, a little surprised by this statement...and the fact she remembered it. Finding he had to chuckle, he nodded, “So I did. Alright, you win.” 

“Good” she said, pleased, kissing his chin, “Rest.” 

Watching her fall asleep, he gulped down on his own insecurities and pulled the blanket snugger over her shoulder. She was here, not with Kaoru. Thing is, he forced his hand by being a sickly bastard and she must have felt a sense of responsibility for him...or...or maybe not...? 

...What did he do now? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ishiguro Matt sat in the lab, sipping a soda as Shomura Kaoru attempted to work but was still admittedly pretty distracted. Nemoto Eiji and Tokiya Leonel were sort of in the same boat but for once were a lot more productive than he was currently. 

Matt sighed, leaning further back on the couch, “Is it really a _problem_ Chika had sex? I mean, she's going to be 22 soon. While age doesn't matter, generally speaking based on statistics she's not the only one.” 

Kaoru grunted. “I can't imagine Chika saying 'I want to have sex'. He had to influence it somehow.” 

Eiji sighed, pressing some buttons floating from the interface driven Promethean board. “It does seem strange. Don't tell her I told you this as my bacon is at risk but she did express to me that she thinks he's sexy. Now I see exactly what she meant.” 

Kaoru tried to choke that down along with everything else. Yesterday, on the day she promised to make dinner, she came by and indeed produced all his favorites. When they sat down to eat, he tried to be Mr. Understanding and listen to her about Dirk. It made him feel ill as she went to tell him about all the things they'd done together even prior to them dating and then afterward. 

In his head he told himself the guy was just in 'keep her happy' mode. Yea, her bird fascination never made a lot of sense to him so he mostly ignored it. The guy probably didn't care either. Or like bands she liked. He wasn't even sure about his backstory, it sounded sketchy in itself. Alas, she explained she knew from one of her thousands of cousin's bandmate that these places existed. So no wonder they all seemed amazed by menial things... 

Chika stayed over and they played video games. It was the first time in a while life had felt natural...but he knew it was only a matter of time before that past reality crumbled again. 

Matt glanced at his phone, frowning, “Well, I have to get going...” 

“What?” Leonel blinked, “Didn't you come to see Chika?” 

“Yea, but she just text me that she'll be running a little late and I have to get some stuff done before work. I'll see her Sunday anyway, we're going fishing” he shrugged, “I'll see you guys later.” 

Eiji looked up as he left, his eyes wide. “... _Dude_ , Chika has Matt as her nature boy, you as her video game geeky cook, and Dirk as her pretty boy stud. Sister's running the best composed reverse harem ever!” 

“Eiji” Kaoru said shortly, not wanting to hear his stupid observances. 

The man was quiet for a few minutes...but after a bit, his face started to get this perplexed shocked look. “... _Dude,_ Chika's had _sex_.” 

“ _Eiji_.” 

“No, no, no, I mean, I thought I was the one with the prowess in the group, losing it at sixteen. I thought you guys were just doneskis but Chika was right on my fringes!” 

“Eiji! I don't want to think about it” Kaoru snarled. 

Eiji seemed incredulous. “How can you _not_? Chika and _sex_? Like...like what does she _say_? Chika's yelling is on par with some people's speaking voice, like, is she quiet the whole time? What is this experience even like?” 

Leonel just shook his head, Kaoru squeezing the bridge of his nose. “...It...it _doesn't matter._ ” 

“You guys just don't want to ask the hard-hitting questions, that's all” Eiji scoffed before looking up, “And _yes,_ just the man I wanted to see.” 

Kaoru stiffened, shooting a quick glare as Dirk wandered in next. Chika had informed them he would be coming so she could 'run her harem', also known as she was going out with Dirk today and then Matt Sunday. She didn't know that though. In her head she was hanging out with two friends and one sort of boyfriend. It...it made perfect sense to her. Him, not so much. 

The Brit tilted his hat off, blinking, “Oh, hello...I wanted to thank you both for the other day. Once I came to my senses I realized you must've had to tote me back.” 

“Oh no, no problem” Leonel assured, “It was kind of alarming. Are you feeling better?” 

Dirk nodded, opening his mouth to probably say more but Eiji directed him to sit. “Yea, yea, that's all good. So...Dirk...” 

Sitting, Dirk frowned, “Yes? Is something the matter?” 

“No, no, just...curious” Eiji drawled, tapping his fingers together, “So...you and Chika, huh?” 

“Pardon?” 

“I have to tell you, Dirk, it's impressive that you two have had such an...intimate relationship. Chika's just never struck us as wanting anything to do with that sort of function.” 

Dirk's eyes widened as Eiji crossed his arms, “So how is she? She good in bed?” 

“ _EIJI.”_

Gawking, the man slowly looked around as if hoping Chika would show up and rescue him. Yea, no such luck. “I-I don't...I don't think I'm comfortable answering that...” 

“Oh, c'mon, Chika doesn't keep that sort of thing from us. But you gotta spill: does she even make _sounds_? Like, any?” 

Dirk was squirming and Kaoru supposed he'd have sympathy if the subject matter wasn't based on Chika. He'd have nothing to do with it. 

“Hello.” 

Dirk actually jumped up to his feet, blurting loudly, “H-Hiya, Chika!” 

She blinked at him, taking off her bookbag and setting it on the table. “Hiya. Are you okay?” 

Kaoru pursed his lips as she kissed him gingerly. He...he had to be accepting while this was going on. Hopefully it ended in the very near future. 

“Just perfect, darling” he smiled nervously, sitting again. 

Eiji just looked deadpan. “I asked him how you were in bed, Chika. He's being pretty evasive.” 

Naturally, as barely he nor Leonel understood the way Eiji and Chika's relationship worked, Dirk was shell-shocked Eiji admitted what he'd been questioning in front of the topic at hand. And true to Chika form, she just blinked. “How I am in bed?” 

“You know, in the sack. Doing the horizontal shuffle.” 

Chika seemed confused before it dawned on her. “Oh, you mean sex.” 

She actually looked to Dirk...playfully? She was being _flirty_? What the hell?! “How am I in bed, Dirk?” 

The man just stared at her for a moment before smiling impishly, “You're _spectacular_ in bed.” 

Chika snickered and shoved his head, walking over to her bag. _Ugh_. Eiji seemed unimpressed. “I see. What about the sounds then?” 

Like flipping a coin, Chika quickly shot him a dark look, “I am completely silent and don't make a sound!” 

Dirk smirked, “Yep, quiet as a church mouse.” 

Eiji snorted, “That's no fun.” 

Just kind of shrugging, swaying his hand, Dirk glanced at his watch. “You ready, darling? Cam and Georgia are quite excited about this movie.” 

“Ah, let me change. I'll be back shortly” she nodded, picking up another bag she had and exiting the room to presumably the bathroom. 

Eiji yawned, stretching, “All joking aside, _Dirk_ , are you gonna whisk our girly away and make her your bride now?” 

“Eh?” 

Leonel groaned, leering, “Chika...described your upbringing and apparently it was imagined you'd want to take Chika back there.” 

Dirk snorted loudly, “ _I_ don't want to go back there so no concerns of me swooping her off to England.” 

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. “...What...do you want of her?” 

Eiji and Leonel blinked at him, Dirk just seeming kind of deadpan. “What do you mean?” 

“Do you think she wants to be your wife? Or to live with you?” he grunted, “What do you want of her?” 

“...I just want her to choose what makes her happy without regret.” 

“What she wants and what you want are different matters!” Kaoru couldn't help snap, “Do you want her as a wife? Do you imagine her with your children?” 

Dirk's eyes widened before looking off. “...So what if I do?” 

“Crazy? Chika and children? Why do you imagine she wants children?” 

“I don't know whether Chika wants children or not” Dirk declared, “Under the circumstances where we'd come to discuss that sort of thing and she told me she didn't then I'd accept that. I admittedly would be disappointed but what am I going to do? Forcibly impregnate her?” 

Kaoru hissed, “But you imagine she wants them, no? Why? Chika's not material for that.” 

Dirk's eyes closed some, his mouth pressed together tightly. “I think Chika would make a good mum.” 

“Why? Because she's a woman and that's what she would be?” 

Before he could respond, Chika entered back into the room, wearing a lavender blousy sundress. She frowned, looking between them all, probably sensing the animosity. “Is everything okay? I thought I heard yelling.” 

“Everything's fine” Dirk assured quietly before smiling, kissing her temple, “You look lovely. I've always been rather fond of the color purple on you.” 

Pouting, she poked him, “This is _lilac_ , not purple.” 

He snickered, “I stand corrected. Shall we?” 

Chika nodded and took his arm, bidding them farewell. When they assumedly got far enough from the door, Kaoru grunted. “What an idiot! Chika and _kids_? How long do you have to be with Chika to know that's not her?!” 

“It's not something I particularly imagined Chika with...” Leonel admitted, drawing on the tablet. 

“Exactly! Ugh, it's ridiculous! Just because she's a woman! Chika doesn't have the inclination or even the attributes!” 

Eiji yawned some, stretching and quiet for a second. “Though...you're assuming because Chika doesn't fit into your model of a mother that she wouldn't be capable of it so isn't it just as bad?” 

Kaoru paused, looking to the man as he continued typing things. “...What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You think Dirk's crazy for thinking Chika would be a good mother. Maybe if she was a psycho or abusive I could see where you're coming from. Except all I can think you're claiming is she'd not be a good mother because she's not...what? Effeminate? Caring? Attentive?” 

Unsure what Eiji was exactly trying to claim for certain, Kaoru grunted, “That's...that's not all you need to be a mother.” 

“Yea, you'd know” Eiji scoffed. 

“ _You'd_ know?” Kaoru countered. 

“ _I_ know that my mother plays World of Warcraft better than she cooks, only wears dresses because she makes them otherwise it's worn out sweats, and watches more zombie movies than I can tolerate. But y'know, my mom's not _perfect_ and if we're going off some archaic stereotype of what 'makes' a mother then she's definitely not it but she's my ma and I can say for a fact that I love her and somehow she loves me too. Are you saying Chika's not capable of _that_?” 

Leonel gaped a little at him, seeming surprised. Kaoru swallowed himself as his eyes narrowed, pinning Eiji with a pointed look. “So you're saying you can imagine Chika with kids? And that she'd be good with them?” 

“I'm saying that's not dependent on whether Chika's a frilly girly woman or a gaming geek. Whether she'd be a good mom is reliant on less stupid criteria.” 

Crossing his arms, Kaoru raised a brow. “Is that so? Well then, Nemoto, Leonel and I can't see Chika with a kid. Clearly you must've thought about it a little though. So answer the question: could you imagine Chika with kids?” 

Eiji's eyes moved to him though his head stayed turned. Silence fell and for a second Kaoru wondered if he was just going to ignore it. Alas, finally, he remarked: “Certainly.” 

Standing suddenly, he put his things in his bag, drawling, “Well, after this talkfest, I'm gone.” 

“Eiji--” Leonel started. 

“Later.” 

Kaoru sulked as he disappeared out the door, grunting. Was he saying that? Fine, he was a bit of a mama's boy to an extent and yes, when comparing his mom to Chika there was a disconnect. Chika was caring but not...doting. She was also known to forget everything else around her and forget to do grocery shopping when playing Bion but his mother was like the total opposite. No fun until everything was done, she'd say. So no, on some of account of what Eiji was saying, he did think it wasn't fitting. 

On the other hand he'd heard it time and time again: you're the woman so you're going to have the kids because that's what I want. He was certain his mother hadn't wanted three kids by the time she was 24 but his dad certainly didn't stop them. Elise didn't want kids but all her boyfriends expressed a want for them. She was just too crazy if she didn't and they promptly dumped her. Why? Weren't there _enough_ people in the world? Why was it necessary to pop another in the oven? It was senseless and Dirk sounded like just one of those guys. He'd bet if it did, though hopefully it wouldn't, come up that he'd be just like those dicks. What gave him the right to even imagine such a future? 

...Chika and babies. Bull. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He didn't know where the hell he was going. Sure, he ended up back on Minami-shi and probably was inclined to see Nemoto Enju but recalled she was away with grandma doing something so he'd be met with the rude awakening of his father ridiculing him. His heart wasn't in the right place for that. 

“ _You like her, don't you?”_

_Nemoto Eiji glanced to his side, back in the cabana bar at the Toucan resort. Somehow Cheryl Preston had appeared beside him as he got a beer. Popping a lime into the bottle, he simply replied: “Who?”_

“ _Chika” she scoffed, “It's beyond me what's wrong with all you blokes. Is she that special?”_

“ _You're mistaken” he assured, “In all, you and Chika treat me alike and I don't like you.”_

_Cheryl snorted, not seeming that taken aback by his response. “You're bonkers if you don't think anyone can't see you're attracted to her. Put on all the airs you'd like.”_

_It was true at one point that he hated Chika. The stories of her being 'abusive' to him weren't a joke, they were fact and if he wanted to go in that direction he'd say she was a bully. It was all in good fun on her end when he said they'd 'go a couple rounds' but he supposed he had something to prove. It was hilarious now because Chika beat his ass like he stole something. Back then, eh, not so much._

_He was surrounded by that sort of person. His dad wasn't abusive but he'd had so much to prove to the man and to this day he never had. His sister wasn't malicious either but, well, they just beat him down so much. Never had he felt he had a place in the world. They just put him in a place because they had to. He'd never had a meaning._

_Standing back from his life now, looking into the cataclysm, he snorted. That was worth killing himself over, right? Eleven and his life was just totally done. It would just never get better and never would he have any sort of control over it. He hadn't even kissed a girl yet._

_His dad was right, he was an idiot because he decided the way to end it also was to toss himself off the side of the house. First off, he might've broken his leg at worst. His fathoming then was he could break his neck. Yea, that's right. Fly straight down head first. Just hold limp. Easy peasy._

_Chika showed up._

“ _What are you doing?” she'd questioned, of course. Why would he be standing on his roof? Star gazing? How'd she even find him?_

“ _Go away, Chika” he'd blustered, trying to get up nerve. Yea, he was scared it was going to hurt._

“ _This isn't even your room” eleven-year-old Chika remarked, leaning out the window. Yea, his parent's room faced the back of the house. Didn't want the neighbors to see him go splat, after all._

_He tried again. “Go away, Chika! Why are you even here?!”_

“ _Because it's Tuesday and we're supposed to go look for lizards” she expressed, “And the others couldn't find you. They said to just leave you but I figured you'd be here.”_

_Why hadn't she been like the others? “J-just go on. I don't want to look for any stupid ol' lizards.”_

“ _You wanna stand on a roof and look down instead?” she questioned, unimpressed._

“ _Maybe I do!”_

_Chika scoffed...before crawling out and joining him. “G-get back, stupid!”_

“ _Don't you call me 'stupid', Eiji. I know what you're doing” she said haughtily, “You're gonna jump off.”_

“ _Am not!” Damn her. Always smarter than she looked..._

“ _Are so. Why would you do that instead of look for lizards, huh?”_

_Eiji remembered crying because that's what he did: cried. His father accepted it to a certain age but after a while it was a source of ridicule and derision. Everyone made fun of him for it. He didn't like to either, it just sort of happened. “I-I don't even like lizards!”_

“ _Oh.”_

“ _J-just go away. M-maybe I'll see you guys in heaven.”_

_Chika stared at him. “...Well, we don't have to look for lizards. We can go to the beach inlet instead.”_

“ _Why do you care?!” he snapped, tears and snot running down his face, “N-no one else cares! My dad or mom o-or Antoinette! I wish I hadn't been born, I wish they'da just killed me if they hadn't wanted me!”_

_He'd always recall how she stared at him solemnly. It was something he undervalued then but evaluating it with some wisdom he wondered how Chika had felt. Anyone knew that Chihaya loved her to death and was doting but there was always that edge of something due to how he reacted. Even if he said he loved her it was like something forced was there even though he probably never recognized it. Chika must've learned to generalize it and put it where it belonged: in her subconscious. But it wasn't gone...it was still there. She reached out and tugged his wrist._

“ _Maybe they didn't get rid of you because they dreamed things of you. They must've thought you'd be this way or that way and thought it'd be cool or something. They probably think what really happened, what you are, wasn't what they wanted.”_

_That was probably enough right there to make him jump. He'd thought she'd been mean to the very end. Of course, the rest was history. “'Cept if I dream of having a certain thing for Chistmas or my birthday it doesn't mean I'll get it. Dreams aren't always things you can have, you know? And just because I dream one thing doesn't mean someone else dreams the same way, right? That's what I thought, that Santa Claus just didn't dream the way I did. And even though there's no Santa Claus now it's my parents that don't dream the way I do. And that's just it, Eiji, your parents and you don't have the same dreams. They had you with dreams and now you have your own and it's not what they expected. But now you're kind of like a Santa Claus, Eiji, you have other ideas. It might not be what your parents wanted but it's what you think is best. It's only your duty to do the best you can.”_

_He'd breathed in. It sounded like something that had to be translated through a scope of less childish nonsense now but then, and now, it put a whole lot into perspective._

_She didn't even have to come find him. Kaoru hadn't. Leonel was his best friend and he hadn't. Chika, the one that he brawled with on a semi-daily basis, though? She came looking for him. A tiny part of him thought it was because she needed someone to beat up but she'd fight any of them if it came up. No, she came because they were pals too, he supposed. He was in the circle and it wasn't going to rotate without him in her eyes. He conceded to lizard hunting._

_Chika was off limits. Yea, Kaoru loved her to this level he couldn't fathom so he felt like he'd be useless in comparison if not a traitor. On the other side, he may have imagined little things with her but that was his friend. He didn't understand Kaoru because pursuing Chika? That seemed like platonic incest. If a 'friendzone' existed it was there and Kaoru was okay crossing into it. He wasn't. She did get to him sometimes though. 'You'd never lie to me' ...there was something about that he found invigorating._

_He just had all around bad taste in women though, he'd thought absently. Cheryl had been glaring at him. “Well, you're in a losing battle if you think to enter.”_

“ _I don't. I just know that Sherlock better be damn good to her.”_

_It was no wonder he was a disappointment to his father sometimes. When he met this random bunch Chika had aligned herself with when they were all jackasses and this blonde bitch snapped at him for speaking 'improper' English, he DID kind of think she was hot. No lie but he always got into it with women he found attractive. Generally speaking he'd start to withdraw during the next conversation and they'd all think he was a wuss or something. Nope, just disinterested. That's why this was troubling too._

_Cheryl had said something as she ordered a fruity drink, the bartender suggesting a 'Bahama Mama'. He was drinking his Corona and idly looked down at her. Typically the color pink made him want to punch himself in the face but the rich version of the color she was wearing in the bandeau bikini with a matching sarong was kind of sexy. She didn't have much of a rack, per se, but that'd never bothered him much. What bothered him was she was distracting him quite a bit..._

“ _Why did you invite her? I mean, I think she's cool but you guys are like oil and water”Antoinette had asked him when they were going to pick her up, in their grandfather's limo._

_Yea, that was a good question. He tried to slip in that he was joking but why even have voiced that aloud? Except that he enjoyed that volatile banter they had and he was secretly a masochist? And, well, she looked like Sailor Moon. It was like this gigantic unhealthy wet dream all pasted into one person. A blunt sadistic British Sailor Moon? He'd found his future wife!_

_No, no good would come from that craziness. He tried to put space between them in Italy which was hard to do with her staying in the room beside him. He'd never understand some women and their shopping. He observed her come back pleased with at least twelve bags a day the entirety of the stay. Did she have an outfit for every day of the year? That was a turn off...except then he saw a Victoria Secret bag and realized maybe she had lingerie for everyday of the year too and hell, that turned him right back on. He was broken._

_When they did, for a fact, run into a bad area of town going to some friend of Claude's before they left, Cheryl was trembling. The thugs looked like thugs no matter what back wood village she was from and a gun was a gun which was a f—king gun. Not sure what nicety briefly struck him, he reached to grasp her hand to reassure her that Claude was probably apart of the South Italy mafia anyway. Just his face saving luck that he accidentally rubbed her thigh instead and she spent the entirety of the ordeal trying to beat him up. Oops._

_Her brother called on the plane ride back. Cheryl seemed to be in mostly good spirits, not saying much but not seeming put off or anything regardless of what had occurred. Alas, he could hear 'Ash' tell her something or the other and he did get one interesting phrase out of it: 'please have kept your legs closed, mother is upset enough as is'. Then she seemed unhappy._

“ _Trouble in paradise, my Queen?” he questioned._

“ _Nothing that would concern you” she mumbled._

_If he'd felt comfortable he wasn't both intrigued and attracted to her he would have made the pass that her legs being closed was of great concern to him. Alas, as it were, the relationship was still a bit too Chika-like for his taste and was meant to be kept at a minimum._

“ _...It's peculiar the women of our village left a world where they were given the ability to do as they pleased” she said softly to no one in particular, “I can't barely decide who I desire to marry. What do I even exist for?”_

_Eiji blinked languidly. “...To do what you want?”_

_Cheryl huffed, “That's an excuse. Some people want to murder or rape or cause harm. It's not a simple matter of 'doing what you want'.”_

“ _True story. But then you don't presumably want to murder or rape or cause harm, you just want to decide what you want in your life. Why get treated like a criminal for that?”_

_Her eyes widened at him and he just withdrew because, again, danger, danger!_

_Once they warped back into the country though, he noted she was mumbling something. Something something pie something. That pie part was enough to get him interested. But she just snapped at him when he asked. Meh, if she was going to hold out on pie that was an ultra turn off, she could buy all the lacy thongs she wanted! ...Okay, maybe he could be slightly impartial but still._

_...He didn't need this in his life right now. School was bad enough, Kaoru trying to wreck the existence of their friendship circle was enough, Chika having a boytoy was enough..._

'Cept...why exactly was he here? 

He slurped ramen as he sat by the fountain, eyeballing the mysterious alley where the weird pub no one ever noticed was. Fine, he could be honest with himself and say when he was pissed with Kaoru, Leonel was just taking a cordial backseat, and Chika was MIA that he probably was seeking something. What that something was...was danger and he needed to get out of here. 

Wiping his mouth and tossing the container in the trash, he eyeballed the area for a moment longer before his eyes narrowed. Just saying 'hi' or seeing if she was still annoying. Maybe she'd have gotten over that and he'd have gotten over it too. Eiji walked to the door and knocked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited. That's right, man, just here to see if things were good in the hood, nothing more, nothing less. 

Cheryl came to the door, wearing just a white blouse and a blue school girl-y skirt and holy crap, she answered the door. Eject! Eject! The blonde's eyes widened before she looked around him. “...What do you want?” 

“Uh, nothing much. Just was in the hood and seeing if Chika was back from her date yet...” 

She shot him a look. “Why is that?” 

“I dunno, I just wanted company on the ferry. It gets dark there sometimes.” 

With a scoff, she turned away. “Excuses.” 

Eiji's eyes narrowed, entering and shutting the door behind him. “I can assure you my real intentions aren't anything special but it's got nothing to do with Chika.” 

“So you're admitting firsthand that you just told me a fib?” 

“I--...shut up.” 

Cheryl blinked at him with those sort of solemn blue eyes and he got confused or something. “...What are your real intentions then? I don't think we're on 'visiting' terms.” 

He sucked his cheek tight. No, he'd have to avoid his _real_ intentions. “I can't say. Your bro here?” 

“He has gone to mope as Georgia went out with Cam, Chika, and Dirk and failed to invite him” she rolled her eyes. 

“Aren't Cam and Georgia a thing though? They're kind of flirty.” 

Cheryl crossed her arms, grumbling, “So you think so as well. My brother will never fail to be clueless and he doesn't believe me when I express the notion to him.” 

Slamming down on the couch, he yawned, “Your brother doesn't seem to think a whole lot of you...” 

“Do you think a whole lot of your little sister?” 

“Touche” he snorted, “Course, I'm not going to say the brat's crazy for pointing out the very obvious or tell her she needs to keep her legs closed.” 

Cheryl snorted as well, sitting a cushion away from him on the opposite end of the couch. “You are from a different world. Ash is doing his familial duties in our world.” 

“You don't break because you have sex” Eiji scoffed, “Because guess what? Your parents had sex.” 

Her nose wrinkled, hugging her knees, “I assume if father were still alive he'd be even worse. It's a patriarchal society. So while yes, they've had sex and mum is someone's daughter as well, she'd still be seen as 'broken'.” 

“What a load of bulls—t.” 

“You may think so but I am going to do my best to be dutiful. Ash is only upset that I became frivolous during our first journey here. I will maintain myself and be celibate until I am wedded to whatever bloke they choose” she said haughtily. 

Eiji glared, “'Whatever bloke _they_ choose'. How about a 'bloke' _you_ choose, princess?” 

Cheryl shot him a hot look before muttering. “I choose the wrong sort of bloke.” 

“Stop doing that then.” 

“Oh, so I assume you have chosen the right sort of woman then?” she countered mildly. 

He opened his mouth but grimaced. Oh yes, this was coming from the one with abysmal taste in women. He was attracted to this one because she looked like Sailor Moon and yelled at him. Pot calling the kettle black indeed. “Fine, I don't have _great_ taste in women but...” 

“It's still beyond me why Chika has such an entourage of suitors” Cheryl grunted, “What's so good about her? What makes her worthwhile in your eyes?” 

Eiji blinked languidly at her. He wasn't going to answer because it was conceding to some disturbing knowledge that he was in love with Chika. But he could tell that's where the tides turn or the leaves flipped or whatever. He said with a shocking amount of honesty, especially to himself: “Because she's comfortable to me.” 

“'Comfortable'?” 

“You know how you really are when you're not with friends? How there's two separate personas with strangers and people you've known your whole life? That's all it is. She just happens to be a chick too.” 

Cheryl blinked languidly, “Chika treats you entirely differently than the other two. The only other person I've seen her treat in a similar manner is Dirk. You must think you're special.” 

Playing with his pant leg, Eiji tapped his toe. “Yea, probably.” 

He stood, feeling awkward...or more awkward. He didn't feel like being psychoanalyzed anymore, that's why he fled the lab from Kaoru and Leonel. Starting to tell her 'later then', Cheryl stood as well, petting down her skirt. “Have I chased you off?” 

“Somewhat?” 

“Well good” she huffed, “I wouldn't want Ash to catch you here, he's suspicious enough as is.” 

Eiji raised a brow, “Suspicious of _what_? Us? We've met like, four times and we were at each other's throats each time.” 

“He thinks I'm a floozy, I remind you” she scoffed, “Any behavior with men is suspicious.” 

He shook his head, “I can't deal with your brother complex.” 

“ _What_?” 

“'Brother said this', 'brother said that', 'brother is going to choose my husband'. Annoying as f—k. I thought you were a person, not a damn puppet.” 

Cheryl's face grew red as she gritted her teeth, “W-what do you know?!” 

“I know that making your own conscious decisions don't make you a 'floozy'. If you regret your decisions, that's one thing, but if he's played judge and juror on something that's not even wrong and you're going with it? Puppetry, my good lady. Not hot.” 

She shoved him, clearly irritated, “I don't want to be analyzed by _you_ , _you_ who doesn't even recognize his infatuation with some dull girl for what it is!” 

“Shut the hell up” he snapped, “You don't even come close to Chika, no matter how 'dull' she is. You're just jealous she's got the balls to make her own choices!” 

“Is that what you want, _Eggy?_ Balls? I don't think either of us can help you much on that!” 

“Whoa, whoa” he held his hands up, leering, “...Let's just...end whatever this is. I dunno why I'm even here now, I'm sick of this bull. Makes me realize I need to get over finding stupid girls hot!” 

“I'm not--...what?” 

...Mayday! Mayday! Eject! Eiji quickly looked around, “Uh, what?” 

Cheryl glared, “You said you find me 'hot'?” 

“No...I...I didn't say that...in so many bits of words...” 

“You just said that in regards to _me_ ” Cheryl countered, her brows furrowed, “You find me attractive?” 

Tailspin! “Y-you misunderstand. I-I mean, you're...you're pretty attractive, sure, but-but me _personally,_ I'm not...really all that attracted to you, per say...maybe...maybe more so Sailor Moon...” he stammered out, honestly nervous and trying to back to the door. 

“Sailor _what_?” 

“See, _that's_ not hot. How do you not know who Sailor Moon is?” 

Cheryl just stared at him and his mountain of bologna before groaning. “Oh, what the hell?” 

Eiji's mind went 'kablam!' when she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him intensely as she pressed against him. Not sure what universe he accidentally exploded into, he inadvertently moaned when her tongue slid against his. 'Damn, she probably gives amazing head', he thought, his eyes briefly opening as he planted his hands on her thighs. 

No! No, no, no! She was trouble! This was trouble! He left being psychoanalyzed to enter emotional mayhem! But _damn_ that tongue. 

“We can't...” she suddenly mumbled, shoving him away. 

Oh thank God, she ended it. Letting out a breath of relieved disappointment, he cleared his throat awkwardly. “W-well, yes, that's--” 

She grabbed her purse, still completely calm, and grabbed his hand. “Not here anyway.” 

“...Wait, what?” Mayday again! “Look, I don't think--” 

“Will you cease doing that if I promise you a blowjob?” Cheryl scoffed, leading him out on the street and dragging him quickly to probably a hotel... 

“I am an empty slate.” 

...Damn it, this was Kaoru's fault, being all stupid and crazy about Chika! Now where was he supposed to go from here? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was a sort of normal day in the club room. Chika was working diligently, as were Eiji and Leonel. Kaoru was having trouble focusing which was becoming rather common lately but he had to say, considering all the nonsense they'd been featuring as of late, this seemed normal. 

Strangely, that night Eiji ran off after being questioned about imagining Chika ever possibly being a mother, him and her came back from Minami together. Chika said when they got back to the pub from the movies she'd found he was visiting with Cheryl? Why? What sense did that make? He got so mad that Kaoru thought it was BS Chika would ever want children that he went to hangout with someone he hated? Eiji just gave him an irritable look. 

Kaoru wasn't sure why he was so up in arms about Chika having kids though. Wouldn't that just be strange? Why would he even...defend that? Kaoru just imagined a game night where she had an infant and it was the most disturbing thing he'd ever fathomed. Why would anyone, especially Chika, want that? 

Chika yawned, stretching, her purple henley tank top rising on her belly. He swallowed, shooting a quick glance at her chest before shaking his head. Bewilderingly she wasn't wearing her sports bra quite as frequently as she normally would. It seemed she was wearing _a_ bra but not a bra that contained her 'assets' like he was used to. While sanctity said he couldn't even question her about that, his blood boiled when he concluded it was due to that bastard saying something about her hiding them or something. It was the only thing he could imagine since he apparently could change quite a bit about her. 

“Hellu.” 

Ugh, speaking of bastards. Kaoru leered towards the door where 'Dirk' had magically appeared only to do a double-take. For whatever reason, in the man's arms, was a...baby. 

What the hell? Was he going to 'prove him wrong' and show that Chika liked babies or something? Where'd he even get one? Kaoru glared towards Chika, wondering what her reaction would be. 

Her red eyes had widened as she closed out the interface and directed it back to her tablet. “You have a baby again.” 

'Again'? Dirk just seemed droll. “Indeed. Chika, I'd like you to meet Miss Ella Winchester, young Timothy Winchester's little sister. She is in my custody at the moment as young Timothy is involved in a national rugby tournament in which their parents believed would not be suitable for Miss Ella here.” 

Kaoru simply watched as Chika walked over...and swallowed hard when she smiled. Reaching out, she tugged on the fringe of 'Miss Ella's' dress. “Hello. I really like your outfit.” 

The baby was brunette and, in even what he considered strange, had a rather severe bun top knot thing like she was matronly or something. She had a lot more hair than most kids he'd featured. A pacifier was sitting in her mouth, her big blue eyes gazing at Chika curiously. The dress in question had Ariel on it... 

“I thought you would” Dirk replied, smiling as well, “As yourself, Miss Ella here is a 'Little Mermaid' aficionado. She has watched the film over five dozen times somehow in her short life, has seen the theater version on two different occasions, and has seen, what sounds rather bonkers to me, the 'on ice' rendition four times. Her favorite song is 'Under the Sea' and her favorite character seems to be Sebastian.” 

So wait...this guy knew about Chika's 'Little Mermaid' fixation and was still into her? Was it weird that made him even more irritable? Kaoru breathed out as Chika took the baby into her arms, speaking to her like she understood.“Wow, you're more of a fan than I am. My favorite character is Scuttle.” 

“She was quite miffed with me when we had to leave the pub since I decided we could watch it to pass the time and we'd just gotten to the maelstrom part when we had to leave” Dirk sighed, petting the girl's hair, “But she was delighted with the ferry ride over so I suppose I made it up to her.” 

...He did not like the idea this little scene was invoking, Kaoru gritted his teeth. Chika was remarking about her chubby legs when the baby started...picking at her diaper. Ugh! Kids were gross! Why did people want them?! Dirk scratched his cheek. “I...changed her diaper.” 

“You'd change her diaper but not Timothy's?” Chika leered. 

He leered back. “Is that what you think of me? I didn't know anything about diapers before Timothy. I was more confident this time after having observed you the last time.” 

Last time? Chika nodded slowly before lifting the girl's dress. Her brows drooped as she drawled, “Though that fails to explain why her diaper is on backwards.” 

Dirk was silent for a moment. “...Well, I didn't say I was _successful_.” 

Chika's eyes narrowed at him, just like a disgruntled...wife, before sighing and taking a bag he had on his shoulder. Laying the baby on the table on top of a blanket she unraveled, Kaoru was appalled. She knew how to change diapers? How?! “I am impressed you were so patient through Dirk's incompetence, baby. I shall fix it for you.” 

“Thanks, love.” 

Kaoru looked to the other two for reactions to this. Eiji was just in his own world and hardly seemed to notice anyone had entered the room at all while Leonel seemed as shocked as he was. This was _crazy_. 

Through whatever possible way, Chika fixed the issue and tossed the diaper away in the trash. Dirk held the baby when she went to quickly rinse her hands. He glanced at his watch a lot and Kaoru had a bad feeling... 

When Chika returned, she leered, “Why did they give you a baby _again_?” 

“I've done fine with her except the diaper part! She quite likes me, you know?” he huffed indignantly, tossing up his chin. 

“Of course you're likeable but you're baby inefficient” Chika countered. 

Dirk pouted, “I'll have you know that I thought ahead about the long trip and heated her bottle a little warmer so that when we arrived it would be just right. I get some points for that, right?” 

Chika patted his head, almost like she'd pet Russell or something. “Very good.” 

“Oi.” 

Without even any suggestion Chika took the baby back from him. She liked holding it? What was this! And to make matters worse... “Darling, I-I really, really hate to ask, I know you're blinking busy, but...but is it possible that you can watch Ella for an hour or so? I have this bollocks shareholder's meeting call to make and I have to do it but Georgia wasn't at home and I'd never leave anything with Cheryl and you're the only one I trust with such things as this...” 

Tell him no! Why didn't he just wait for one of his posse to come back? Why would he specifically choose _Chika_ for this? Was he really trying to send a message? Why would he force this on her? Chika blinked. “Sure.” 

_What_ ? Dirk looked relieved, smiling as he kissed her forehead, “You're a lifesaver, love. I intend to make this quick but she hasn't had her lunch or nap yet. I put where we left off in the movie on the...cloud? So if you wish you can watch that afterward. Is there an empty room where I can start this infernal thing?” 

Chika nodded and led him out, returning a few seconds later. Kaoru hissed, “Chika, we are behind enough as it is! Why the hell are you babysitting?!” 

“ _You're_ behind enough as it is. It'll only take me another twenty minutes to complete my section of work and that is considering I fixed the error codes in yours as well” she countered mildly, settling on the couch with Ella. 

“ _Fine_ , but doesn't it seem sketch to you he came an hour away to make _you_ watch a baby when any one of his other people would be back?” 

Chika frowned, settling the baby against her chest, “Ash and Cam-nii would probably be as acclimated to a baby as Dirk if not worse while Georgia is at work and he didn't desire to leave her with Cheryl. I have apparently proven myself to be a trusted guardian to him so why not?” 

Kaoru winced. What...? Chika covered the baby with a blanket. “I will try to get the rough coding down for this, baby, then we can watch the rest of the movie.” 

Why was she talking to it like that?! Leonel raised a brow as Chika pulled the interface back up, starting to work. “Don't you think she'll...impede that, Chika?” 

Finally, some _more_ sense. Chika just shrugged though. “If she desires to interject I'll just work on something else for a while.” 

Kaoru almost sarcastically remarked that was a pretty “duh” 'if'. She'd just see all the pretty colors and words floating in the air and not wanna touch it? Alas, after about ten minutes, he concluded the kid was a robot because she was just staring, fascinated, not even remotely trying to touch it herself. Further, she fell asleep. Psh, well, maybe all babies didn't completely suck. 

Maybe fifteen, twenty minutes later though, the baby awoke, mewing as she lifted her head to look around. Chika blinked down at her. “That was a very short nap. But it gave me time to finish my work so I suppose we can finish up the movie for you.” 

Ugh, ever since he was a kid he hated that movie. He'd never get Chika's fascination with it. She sat up more on the couch, crossing her legs and letting the girl sit there as she pulled it up on the tablet. They both were watching it intensely...girls, he guessed. 

“Why the hell do you have a baby?” 

Everyone jumped when yet another random voice entered the picture, this time none other than Hideyoshi Chihaya. Sure, sometimes him and Kaoru's dad Carl would just super randomly drop by with sandwiches for them during club time but he didn't have anything with him. Chika frowned. “What are you doing here, papa?” 

“Eh, Nyoko is opening up a 'Yume beach stand' here and she wanted me to oversee training for today” the man rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, that'll be cool” Chika blinked. 

“Yea. So whose baby?” 

“Constituents.” 

'Constituents'? Why didn't she just say 'my boyfriend is making me babysit some baby he was babysitting'? Despite Chihaya obviously not knowing about Dirk's existence presumably as Chika wasn't trapped in a tower somewhere right now. Kaoru silently prayed Dirk would reappear while Chihaya was here... 

Chihaya raised a brow at the response. “O-kay.” 

Ella started to clap suddenly, apparently at the end of the movie. Why? Baby's were so weird! Chihaya stared at her a moment before grumbling, “You used to do that. I guess your mom would do it and you caught on.” 

“It is a good movie.” 

So if it wasn't enough _Chika_ was cool with holding the kid, _Chihaya_ walked right over and took her next. “Who did her hair like this?” 

“I suppose her mama or papa” Chika responded. 

“Bull. You're not thirty years old” he muttered, sitting her on the table. 

It was a unison moment of utter silence and whimsy as they all watched the gristliest man alive start to do a baby's hair and...apparently know exactly what he was doing as he pulled it into two pig tail bun things, using the ribbons from her original style. “There. Now you look like a baby.” 

“...I was always under the impression mama did my hair as a child.” 

“Eh” Chihaya shrugged, picking the little girl back up, “Typically I just let it hang when I was watching you and she did the fancy crap. But sometimes the outfits I chose for you clearly needed some extra effort in the hair area...” 

_What_ ? Who the hell was this?! The baby gurgled and stared at Chihaya as if he were intriguing. He removed her pacifier, blinking absently. “...You're cute. Not as cute as my Scuttle-chi was but cute.” 

“Don't be rude to her, papa” Chika pouted, standing. 

“I'm not being rude, just stating the facts” he said simply. 

For _whatever_ reason, Chika tried to take the baby back but Ella actually seemed to push her hand away. Chihaya snorted haughtily. “That's right, I'm the cool one.” 

Chika playfully poked the baby's fat cheeks. “Do not grow attached. He's my papa.” 

He snickered, “Do I sense jealousy? Don't worry, I claim no lineage to this one.” 

Eiji smirked, finally speaking after what felt like hours. “You want another bun in the oven there, Unc?” 

“Yea right! I haven't had to worry about a baby for twelve years now” he scoffed. 

“You sound awful wistful...” 

Chihaya grunted, “Yea, yea. I had good babies but they're still too much work. I dunno what could convince me to have more. Right, kid? You know you're probably a pain in the butt?” 

“A gah” Ella blinked. 

He fell absolutely silent, staring at her for a long, long moment before visibly swallowing, handing her back to Chika. “Well, uh, I need to, um, go home and cry.” 

“Eh?” Chika responded, seeming surprised. 

He tugged her down slightly to kiss her forehead, telling her to come home for dinner soon and left without much else. Chika gazed after him before looking down at Ella. “You somehow made my daddy sad, Ella.” 

“A gah.” 

“Wait...” Chika frowned, using her free hand to rub her chin, “What was it my father used to say when I was being saucy? He preferred when I answered with 'a jah' rather than sass?” 

“What?” Kaoru leered. 

Chika seemed perplexed before shrugging. Chika and her family now officially made no sense to him. He supposed his family liked children too as there were three of them but still, his dad was never that giddy about him. Leonel sighed, shaking his head and directing his attention back to what he was doing as Eiji put in headphones. Yea, hopefully this was over _soon_. 

Kaoru supposed Chika was trying to feed Ella as she tried to sit the baby up on the corner of the couch. Alas, she just kind of squirmed and fell over, giggling like it was a game. Chika pouted, propping her hands on her hips, “Uncle Vaughn used to say baby's skeletons were slinkies. I'm starting to believe him, Ella-chan.” 

She gabbled back in nonsense and Chika sighed, looking to them. “Will one of you hold her while I try to feed her?” 

“ _Hell_ no” Kaoru growled. 

“Why not?” 

“Hey, you got lassoed into babysitting, that's got nothing to do with me!” 

Chika leered, “I am well aware. I was just asking for a tiny bit of assistance.” 

“Why didn't you feed her while your dad was here?!” 

“I wasn't aware she was incapable of sitting up. She was doing fine earlier but I guess that was due to me being a backrest. Please?” 

“No.” 

Chika's eyes narrowed at him before looking to Leonel. “Leo?” 

“Uh...I'm...I'm allergic to babies.” 

“I'm allergic to _bull_.” 

Leonel just smiled nervously, taking a swig of Red Bull, as Chika glowered at them both. Suddenly Ella grabbed onto one of her breasts rather...weirdly. Chika frowned down at her. “I'm sorry, baby, mine don't have milk.” 

All Leonel's drink shot out of his mouth as Kaoru almost had a conniption. _“CHIKA!_ ” 

“Well it's true. Please?” 

“ _NO._ ” 

It was only by the grace of some entity that Eiji was still listening to music during that remark because he would have had a field day and a carnival. Chika must've really lost it though because she looked to him next, exasperated, like he'd actually do it. Tapping her ear to gesture she wanted his attention, he took off one of his ear phones. “Eiji, I didn't want to bother you since you said you had so much programming left but these two won't hold the baby while I feed her.” 

While Kaoru expected Eiji of all people would laugh outrageously and give some snarky response for 'no', he rather normally said: “Yea, sure. C'mere, Shortstuff.” 

Both he and Leonel watched in silence as Eiji took the baby from Chika as she grabbed a jar of baby food and a rubber coated spoon before dragging a chair to sit across from him. Shocking them into oblivion, Eiji remarked, “Does she have a bib?” 

Why would Eiji even know what a bib was?! Chika blinked, eyes briefly widening, “You're right. I don't want anything to get on her pretty outfit.” 

Digging through her bag, Chika returned with a 'Flounder' bib, tying it around her neck. “I am jealous of all your Little Mermaid merchandise, Ella.” 

Eiji smirked as she opened the lid of what appeared to be apple sauce and started spooning it to her. The baby ate it hungrily and a bit dribbled down her lip. Shockingly she lifted the edge of her own bib and wiped it away before Chika or Eiji reacted. 

“Good lord, this baby is more civilized than I am now” Eiji groaned. 

Chika snickered, “That's not saying much.” 

He stuck out his tongue and the two chattered to each other as Chika continued along. Kaoru couldn't help think that maybe Eiji had 'imaginings' too. Alas, Leonel groaned. “Guess that's the difference between people with younger siblings and only children.” 

“I'm not an only child” Kaoru muttered. 

“You're the youngest so you may as well be.” 

...He supposed that was true. The production line was over by the time he was born so he hadn't had much contact with babies aside from occasionally seeing Shinji. Admittedly Kaoru knew he was jealous of all the attention the brat got when he was an infant so that's why he never held him but...ugh! Eiji indeed remarked, “Dude, if Antoinette was this behaved as a kid I'd probably be obsessed with her too. That's mildly horrifying though.” 

“Slightly, actually. I couldn't imagine you being doting.” 

“Ew, do I smell baby?” 

Eiji glanced up, blinking languidly, “So that's why you never speak the devil's name.” 

Nemoto Antoinette and Ishiguro Matt entered, the former flipping her brother off as she leered at them. “Why do you two have a baby?” 

“I am watching Ella for some constituents of Dirk's while he has a meeting over the phone” Chika explained. 

Matt smiled, leaning over to look at her. “She's precious.” 

Antoinette just stood back...honestly, he'd be a lot more comfortable if Chika reacted like she did but nope, of course not. Ella rested her hand over the one of Eiji's that was holding her, blinking up at him while Chika scraped together the last bit. “She likes you for some reason, Eiji.” 

“Aww, you're going to date so many bad men when you get older” he cooed to her. 

Chika swatted at him, Antoinette smirking. “Good call, bro.” 

“Why are you here?” Eiji yawned. 

Antoinette sighed, “Matt and I just got out of that horrid English class and thought we'd swing by to see what's up.” 

Matt grinned as Chika handed the baby to him. “Guess you guys have your hands full then...” 

Matt probably could imagine Chika with kids too, Kaoru thought gravely. And...if he were to be logical he couldn't say it was impossible after seeing this. 

...He just didn't want her to like them. He...definitely infinitely did not want to have them and he just kind of assumed she felt the same... 

“Matty, I've been meaning to ask you for a while but how is Dakota doing? I haven't seen her since school started” Chika suddenly questioned, giving Ella her bottle to wash down her apple sauce. 

Matt grimaced. “Yea, you wouldn't: she's not here.” 

Antoinette and Chika frowned, confused, “What do you mean?” 

“Her mother apparently wouldn't let her attend so she had to resend her position here at the college. I've been keeping in contact with her and she's been super depressed.” 

Chika fell quiet. “...I suppose that has to do with me.” 

Kaoru scowled, “Whatever the hell that bitch's problem is has _nothing_ to do with you, Chika.” 

“...Perhaps” she mumbled, “I will speak to my parents about it. Perhaps they know of some way to get Kuwa-san to change her mind.” 

Kaoru was prepared to tell her she needed to stay out of that. It wasn't their business nor problem what that woman did with her kid. However, Dirk wandered back in, rubbing his temple. “Well, that bit of nonsense is done.” 

“Did all go well?” Chika questioned, taking Ella from Matt. 

“Egh, nothing 'goes well' with those blokes, darling, it just happens” he groaned before kissing Ella's nose, “Were you good for Chika, love? And my, who gave you this dashing hair style?” 

Ella gabbled. Chika smiled some, “She has been perfectly delightful. My papa said she was not thirty and fixed her hair in this style instead.” 

Dirk looked shocked. “You mean I narrowly missed meeting your father?” 

“I suppose.” 

He looked relieved, closing his eyes, “No offense, darling, but good. I'm stressed enough as is, I'd probably say something utterly daft and it'd all be done from there.” 

That's what Kaoru had prayed for. Chika pursed her lips, poking him, “My papa would like you.” 

“Of course he would, darling” he said in an entirely placating tone. “Well, I owe you well for this one, thank you so much. Now I suppose I need to start heading back and preparing the room for Ella's bed time.” 

Chika stared blankly at him. “...What do you mean?” 

“Hmm? Oh, Timothy's rugby tournament isn't over until tomorrow evening. I guess the Winchester's next level of 'testing' for me is to see if I can take responsibility longer than a few hours...” 

Kaoru raised a brow as Chika, once more, just gazed at him before groaning and wandering over to her things...and packing. Dirk frowned. “Darling?” 

“I cannot leave Ella with you for an entire night and excess of a day” she leered. 

“Ella and I will be fine!” he protested. 

Chika kissed his nose, “You did a fine job warming her bottle.” 

Dirk pouted petulantly, Chika pulling the bag over her shoulder and smiling once more at Ella. “Before we go back to the pub, we shall go visit Flounder and Ariel's home.” 

Kaoru hated that she was going to go play f—king house with him. Nonetheless, they'd already canceled their clam bake night since they were bombarded with work. And she'd also completed said work and it was flawless as he'd been checking it this entire time for a potential excuse in case she did try to bail with 'Dirk'. Nope, she'd done everything right and he had to be okay with that again. 

He sulked as she bid them all farewell, leaving with Dirk and Ella. 

...He...he wasn't okay with that. And if he did ever get the guts to confess to her, now he had to question if she did indeed want kids. It didn't even make sense to him. It was like eighteen years of being the keeper of something that drained energy and money. And then usually an extra four unless the kid had bothered to be smart. They could be as 'cute' as they wanted but it was just as Chihaya said: a gigantic pain. 

God, he'd thought...he understood that much about her too. How...how much did he actually know Chika?   
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton smiled as he leaned back on his palms on the sandy beach near Chika's school. The girls were currently in the water, Chika having went to retrieve some clothing from her apartment and at least bikini bottoms. She asked him to remind her to buy more sports bras while she was on the mainland as well as she'd 'outgrown' hers somehow and they were uncomfortable. Outgrown... 

Chika also got a swimmer's diaper rather conveniently available at a convenience store nearby for Ella. She was beside herself, squealing and laughing as Chika swung her carefully into the waves. Quite blissful indeed. Of course, the sun was setting quite early with the oncoming autumn so this was probably going to end far before the baby was prepared. 

No, seemed Ella was a very good baby in the scheme of things. Chika walked away from the waves to wrap her in a blanket and she merely just calmed down. Made him wonder how those uptight Brits had such a darling baby... 

He chuckled as Chika slammed beside him, holding Ella and wiping off the sea water. “There is something genuinely interesting about the innocent joys of a child. While the ocean is fun it's not quite _that_ fun now.” 

“Definitely” Dirk agreed, watching them idly. “...You know, your friends and I were talking the night we went of the movie. There was a bit of a consensus that they didn't believe you'd desire children. You're so splendid with them but as it is, one should at least be nice to something even if they don't want it for themselves, right?” 

Chika frowned, carefully drying Ella's hair. “Well, yes. My friends don't seem to desire them...and to be completely honest I was never very comfortable thinking it would be alright to have one in their presence since they think it's ridiculous. Especially being the sole girl, as if it were of some expectation that I be the one to bear children.” 

Dirk frowned at that, Chika closing her eyes some as she pressed her lips to Ella's forehead before murmuring, “I tell myself I'd be a poor mama. I'm forgetful, I'm not expressive, I'm hardly doting...those are things my own mama has no issues with so I question myself fitting that role. Wanting something does not mean you should have it.” 

Considering that, Dirk nodded. “That's certainly true.” 

She nodded as well as he gazed at her, “But in five years you've not forgotten how to be kind and nurturing. You haven't forgotten how to change a diaper or make a bottle either despite it being something you learned when you were a child. No, that's not all there is to a baby but that means you're still retaining knowledge about some things. In fact, you wouldn't still be in school if you were incapable of keeping information. And not doting? How can you even believe that? Don't cut yourself short on those accounts. 

Dirk stretched, closing his eyes against the sun, “If you believe it'll be too much pressure or something you'd want to resign from by the time the babe's four then that's certainly reason to say 'no'. But because you don't think you're kind or heedful enough? I think those are insecurities many good parents have. It's probably the ones that don't consider that that we should worry about.” 

Chika gazed off. “...I suppose that has merit too.” 

He grinned, kissing her jaw playfully, “You're a young woman anyway, you needn't be concerned with such matters.” 

She pouted at him, “Do you want children?” 

“I'm an old man so I am starting to worry about my lineage...” 

Jabbing him, she rose to her feet and reached to help him up. “You are but 25--” 

“That's a quarter of a century!” 

“Yes, one quarter” she nodded, “I'm neither for or against it. I suppose I will see how it fits into my prospective mate's wants.” 

'Prospective mate', Dirk thought wistfully. As it were, they hadn't honestly identified each other as a couple or anything again so he wasn't really sure he was in that running. Of course he wanted to be but... 

He grinned when she handed Ella to him, the baby gabbling at him as if she were trying to hold a conversation. Chika tugged on her shorts before taking out her phone. “I have to program myself some reminders. One, reschedule your appointment and two, speak to my parents about Dakota.” 

Dirk sulked about the former. Luckily, in his eyes, her great-grandfather was called into an emergency surgery that required him to be there for quite a few hours so the last appointment was canceled. He'd hoped she'd forgotten about that as he'd felt rather good lately. But... “What about Dakota?” 

“Her mother disallowed her from going here and I assume it's because of my presence.” 

His eyes narrowed. “I can't say I support dealing with that woman anymore, Chika. I feel horrid for Dakota, certainly, but there's just something unsettling about her mother.” 

“Yes...” Chika agreed slowly, “I will not personally deal with her. I will ask my parents the best course of action because they are more experienced with Kuwa-san apparently. I just don't want Dakota to lose her dream because of me.” 

Thinking about 'Kuwa-san' as if she was deserving of any formalities still made his skin crawl. It seemed to have been resolved with her father but it was just the fact she'd tell a child compared to herself something so heinous at all. Whatever had her so riled up probably had nothing to do with Chika at all. Just what had her so embittered? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Why didn't she die_ ? 

Hideyoshi Chihaya sulked as his ever kind wife marched along the paths of Castanet. It wasn't so much he never _wanted_ to come back here, he just really had no reason to... until now and he was super not thrilled about this reason. 

Chika came by with the baby so Rosa could see her and have a minor field day. He knew his Powderpuff would be happy with a mass army of babies and they had discussed possibly having one more for them recently. Akane did dispel it but, well, as weird as it sounded Akane was kind of _Russell_ 's baby. All the same, after Rosa spoiled Ella senseless, she said it was fine and they snuggled... he was cool with that. Of course, Ella spent the evening telling him 'a gah' and God knows why but he was half-possessed to convince his wife one more might be swell... 

Well, the baby wasn't the only thing Chika brought them... 

“ _Kuwa-san has done something and I believe it is a result of me.”_

“ _Don't call that skank 'Kuwa-san'” Chihaya growled darkly._

_It just went over Chika's head because for whatever reason his kid ended up more respectful than he'd ever be. She hugged her legs, wearing pants here as it was colder, and rested her chin on top of her knees. “She has a daughter, Dakota--”_

“ _What?” he and Rosa said in incredulous unison._

_Okay...so that was just mind-blowing. Mai? Mai had children? How? Why? **Who**? Rosa demanded this specifically and Chika shrugged. “Her father wasn't present.” _

_Chihaya wasn't going to assume anything too bad but he could imagine a situation where Mai probably found she wasn't going to land a husband gold digging. The next best thing was to get herself pregnant by a rich guy and just have him fund them. Still not a good reason to have a child..._

“ _Dakota was supposed to attend my university but I suppose her mother decided to revoke her decision after our run-in at the resort. Dakota is very nice and I don't desire her dreams to be ruined because of me.”_

_Rosa glowered, “Baby doll, it has nothing to do with you. If her mother decided that was a viable reason to keep her daughter from expanding her education then that's her fault.”_

“ _But I am most likely the cause. I will go speak to her if not but, if it's possible and you have a moment to spare, can you try to convince her that it's unnecessary?”_

_Chihaya wanted to say they had no dealings with that woman anymore...but then, he did consider how Mai was trying to ruin yet someone else's dreams. This time it was her own damn daughter, she should have some sort of f—king heart. Rosa had already been there. “Where do they live?”_

“ _Apparently her family relocated to Castanet. They run a hotel, Ocarina Inn or something.”_

Legend of Zelda for the win? Okay. Chihaya wasn't really sure how this was going to go. He listened quietly as Rosa asked an old photographer named Simon that they used to know if he knew where the inn was. Scuttle was...what, seven, eight months old the last time he saw her? So basically he hadn't seen her in over twenty years and even more so for Rosa. This wasn't going to be a comfortable conversation in any way, shape, or form. He hoped Rosa knew how to go about this because, whether she was a ho-bag or not, it was weird for two people to come demand she let her daughter attend school... 

Chihaya's eyes widened when they walked up some of the steps and immediately saw...Mai? She was wearing a polka dot skirt and a strapless black top with red heels, whoever the girl was, her hair braided in some weird style his wife did sometimes... oh wait, was this Dakota? 

She looked up at them, her eyes widening briefly as if she could somehow tell who they were. “O-oh...are...are you Chika and Shinji's parents?” 

Holy God, Mai's daughter was psychic! Rosa smiled softly, “Yes...are you Dakota?” 

She rose from the little bistro bench sitting outside the door of what was apparently the inn, colored a questionable pink. Bowing, she nodded, “A-ah, yes...Kuwa Dakota.” 

So the kid was already a thousand times better than her mother. “It's nice to meet you Dakota. Chika told us about you.” 

Before she could even think of a response, the door opened, “Dakota! Come inside, the sun's out too much right now!” 

What, was she going to melt? Chihaya's eyes narrowed as Kuwa Mai appeared. She reminded him of all those rich women where the husbands were continually on business trips with their much younger secretaries whom hadn't gone through dozens of plastic surgeries and went to the tanning bed daily. Well, maybe not so bad but very close. She glared angrily. “...You.” 

“Yea, us.” 

“What the hell do you want?” 

Chihaya glowered, “My kid is of the thought that you're not allowing your daughter to attend college because she goes there. Is that the case?” 

Dakota looked shocked, “T-that's--” 

“Be quiet” Mai grunted, crossing her arms, “Is it any of your business if it were?” 

“Nope. Chika was worried about it though and asked we speak to you. I don't expect speaking to someone like you about it will change anything but at least we can say we tried.” 

Her blue eyes narrowed sharply, “So you're just playing the doting father again, huh?” 

“Playing would mean it's a f—king game, _Mai_. I'm never going to win any damn awards but I love my children. And the next time you think to try to convince them otherwise you come to me” he snapped, growing angry. 

Mai stared at him quietly. “The boy surprised me. I would have suspected you'd have tried harder not to have more than one.” 

“Yea, well, it was never any mystery you didn't understand much about me at all” Chihaya scoffed. “As much as I enjoy this tit for tat s—t, I'm getting sick of breathing the same air as you. That she's eighteen and still standing to be in your presence must mean she respects you as her mother. She's gotten into college and apparently has a very successful future ahead of her and you're busy being petty about something from _two decades_ ago. Not to mention being petty about something from two decades ago that you have no effin' reason to be petty about. Respect your child.” 

Chihaya sulked, looking to his wife. He was expecting a little more back up from the one that was so gung ho about this. If anything he probably convinced Mai _more_ it was a bad idea. Alas, his heart sunk when he saw her face. 

She looked so vulnerable again. 

So alarmed, he quickly pulled her face forward against his chest, probably a weird first reaction but he never had good reactions. She was trembling, tears welling in her eyes, and after being with her for so long he hated that to the pit of his soul. Stroking her hair, he swallowed hard and glared back up at Mai. He was getting her out of this. “...Bye.” 

“Wait” Rosa suddenly choked. She didn't turn to face Mai but she rasped, “I know you hate me but...but like Chihaya said, please don't allow that to get in your child's way.” 

Chihaya gave her a comforting expression before nodding at them. “...Nice to meet you, Dakota. And hopefully I'll see you in the culinary world.” 

Hugging Rosa's waist and holding her close to his side, he felt ill. Gazing down, everything coming back to him from her perspective, he weakly mumbled, “S...sorry...” 

“For what?” she murmured softly. 

“I-I should have been thinking more and-and not put you in that situation” he blurted, “I-I only saw it from mine and-and even that should have prompted me to think more.” 

As it were? The very last time Rosa had seen Kuwa Mai was when the woman insisted that because Rosa attended a party, as some college students were prone to do, where she was slipped a drug and was raped and incidentally impregnated by some scum of the Earth, that she was the one entirely at fault. She should have been in Japan worshiping the ground he walked on and living as his housewife, not going to college like she'd dreamed her entire life. Mai clearly didn't understand dreams. 

But that was supposed to be one of his Powderpuff's closest friends that believed those things. Before anything else, Mai was Rosa's 'friend' and damned if she didn't say that to Rosa as if she believed it, as if all that horror and pain his wife had to go through was punishment. He wanted no part in that bitterness, that thought process that, 'well, if she hadn't of gone to America and just married you, she'd have been just fine'. 

He knew people could change. God knows he had. However, anyone that could think or feel anything like that, especially for someone they'd been friends with a majority of their lives, was so hardened it was impossible to imagine a transformation. In that he felt awful for Dakota... 

Rosa suddenly squeezed his hand, “I...It's not your fault, Chiyo. I'm weaker than I thought.” 

“Don't be stupid, you're the strongest person I know” he glared, irritated at her self-slight. 

“I dunno” she said, her voice just a faint whisper, “...I could feel she's a sweet girl. It breaks my heart to think she'll end up as bitter as her mother.” 

Chihaya sighed and nodded at that. Rosa 'mm'd', wiping her eyes, “Let's go see Toby and Renee. I still want to thank them for taking care of Russell and Akane this Summer.” 

“Sounds good” he agreed, glad to change the subject. “...Powderpuff?” 

“Hmm...?” 

“You and the kids...you're my...everything, okay? So people like Mai? I...I don't want them to put that look on your face, okay? You're all...you're all perfect so-so screw them...” he said quietly. 

Rosa gave him that pretty smile she'd given almost every day of their relationship, something else Mai desired to sully out of jealousy. Nah, that was old news. Smiling back, he leaned over and gave her a kiss. “Mm, Chiyo? Do you want another baby?” 

“So it can grow up on me like Scuttle and bring babies around that remind me of when they were a baby so I'd want a baby? Hell no. I know a vicious cycle when I see one.” 

His wife laughed, hitting his hip, “Then will you let Chika have our grandchildren?” 

“ _Hell_ no. Chika doesn't know what men are.” 

Rosa smirked at her husband, shaking her head, “I'm sure she does, Chiyo. Chika's a beautiful girl...” 

“That's not what's up to question” Chihaya scoffed, “...She told me boys suck.” 

“When she was _six_.” 

“Those were the best years...” 

Shaking her head, Rosa murmured, “I hope she finds a hubby as good as mine...” 

“I hope she does because then I'll really have a reason to hate him.” 

Snickering, she shrugged, “Whatever the case may be, Chika's just so...socially awkward. I worry about her. Whatever she finds, if she wants to find anything, I hope it's simple.” 

“I'm still leaning on she doesn't want to find anything” he leered. 

“What about Kaoru?” 

“No.” 

“Matt?” 

“No.” 

“Any man?” 

“No.” 

“Any man versus Kaoru or Matt?” 

“No.” 

Rosa grinned, “That wasn't a 'yes or no' question.” 

“Hell it wasn't!” 

“What am I going to do with you?” she sighed airily, stretching as they crossed onto the fields, called 'Flute' by the natives, “ _If_ that time comes, I want you to be understanding, okay? If nothing else, our daughter should be allowed the same happiness as we have...unless we're not happy?” 

Chihaya pursed his lips, “Of course we're happy. Know what else we are? Having sex. That's where I draw the line.” 

“Yea, and if she's anything like her daddy she'll like sex a lot...” 

“ _Oh my God_.” 

Rosa giggled, kissing his jaw, “I love you, Chiyo.” 

“I love you too, Powderpuff, in spite of you trying to scar me for infinity.” 

Chika liked that baby quite a bit, it was clear to see. Shinji himself questioned if she wanted kids in the future and she seemed on the fence. Except daddy did see that little glimmer in her eyes when Ella reached for her and it was mildly upsetting. 

...His Scuttle was an adult now. All sorts of craziness was set to come out of the wood works at any time and he wasn't looking forward to it. 

She could be a nun, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:
> 
> Of course Mai and her antics were a big point in Yume.
> 
> I don't own Sailor Moon XP And if the sudden Eiji and Cheryl thing seems weird, it was supposed to have a few hints, i.e. Eiji getting lost in thought when Kaoru questioned him about how Cheryl was supposed to be Chika's friend, inviting her to Italy, etc.
> 
> Don't own WoW. I think it was mentioned when Enju was first introduced in Yume that that was the game she preferred over Chihaya's game of choice, Bion.
> 
> Ella was super inspired by my run in with my cousin's baby at our grandfather's funeral. I've never met such a calm baby in my life! A perfect stranger is suddenly babysitting her and she was totally cool with it (my cousin's a little wild so I guess she ran off to plan for trouble and somehow I ended up watching her...). Additionally so was the hand pushing sequence. I gave her to my brother at one point and he also seemed like Chihaya and wistful about his kids growing up. When I tried to take her back, she pushed me away because she must've liked him XP
> 
> I don't own The Little Mermaid. Timothy is of course from the Interlude chapters.


	51. NYC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Mmkay, I wanted to release this when I had the entire line up to the climax completed but decided, what the hey? It's Christmas-y feeling and I'll have the next two-three chapters done soon enough. I'd been reluctant to release this one alone though since it was full of randomness.
> 
> Note, the random tipsy scene is a little more slurred than usual but consider the beverage.
> 
> Merry Late Christmas!
> 
> To My AO3 Readers: I AM SO SORRY. I FORGOT I HAD STARTED POSTING THIS HERE, I THOUGHT I HAD TO START NOW AND THEN I SAW AND AHHH!

Ugh, what was Chika up to _now_? 

Shomura Kaoru sat begrudgingly on the sofa within the pub where her 'boyfriend' lived. She was currently waiting on a 'private call'. The woman had asked him, Tokiya Leonel, and Nemoto Eiji to come with her here because she wished to ask everyone something together. He did not like 'together' with her British crowd... 

Currently Hideyoshi Chika was sitting between Dirk and Eiji on another couch, the Cheryl woman weirdly sitting to Eiji's other side while Georgia or whatever sat near Dirk...this was only strange because of the reactions they were all having to a stupid movie. Georgia was in tears while Dirk clenched his head in apparent woe. " _Why is this still sad five years later_?!" 

"Poor Pikachu!" Georgia wept. 

"I-I know what happens. I know he'll make it but-but what is this bloody nonsense?" Dirk choked. 

Cheryl leered at them...before looking to Eiji who just had his face buried in his hands as he leaned over. "...Are you _crying_?"   
  


"N...no...I don't...I don't feel. I've seen this stupid movie before and feeling's...feeling is dumb..." 

Leonel smirked, raising a brow, "Eiji's never made it past this part in the movie, he just falls apart." 

"You shut your face, Leonel!" he snapped, looking up to leer at him but revealing his rather flushed face and glimmering eyes. 

Cheryl simply shook her head, a sentiment he could agree to...but probably because he'd seen this movie enough to be numbed. It used to choke him up quite a bit too. Chika sighed, rubbing Eiji _and_ Dirk's back. "There, there..." 

Dirk covered his eyes with one hand, droning, "...This is so improper and childish. The head of the Middleton Corporation brought to tears by a blooming cartoon." 

"Yea" Eiji sniffed as if trying to withdraw all the moisture, "You suck." 

Smirking, Chika hit his arm. "What would your daddy say if he saw you?" 

"What he always says: 'ya' f—king wuss'." 

Georgia sniveled, dabbing at her eyes, "That's not very nice..." 

"Yea, that describes my dad pretty well...." Eiji groaned, rubbing his neck. 

Kaoru sighed gravely, crossing his arms and glowering towards Chika. " _Oi, Chika, why are we here already?"_

_"I should be getting the call any moment now, Kaoru."_

He slouched, disgruntled, as Chika slowly looked around. Ash was on the third couch, dozing off, and the other guy Chika addressed as Cam-nii was out getting some food... "Guys, I have meant to ask you...where is Frieda?" 

All the British eyes shot to her like she'd uttered some taboo spell before rapidly looking around and towards the door, Ash lifting his finger to his lips and hissing out a "shhhh". Chika seemed startled. 

"What's the matter?" 

Georgia started to cry more. "Someone killed Frieda..." 

Chika looked shocked. Who the hell was Frieda? "Who on Earth would do such a horrendous thing?" 

"The same horrendous people in the village who hadn't wanted Cam to return" Dirk snarled, "Prick ass bastards, the lot of them." 

Kaoru frowned as Chika suddenly was sad. "That's...that's so awful...poor Frieda...and poor Cam-nii. He must've been crushed." 

"That _entirely_ fails to describe what Cam was after he found her remains. I was frightened the man was going to kill himself" Ash shook his head. 

Plucking at her pant leg, Georgia nodded slowly. "I tried to get him another kitten but he said he'd have nothing to do with it, it hurt him so." 

Eh? Kitten? Frieda was a cat? Who the hell would kill someone else's cat? What for? He had to bristle up over that a bit considering his own cat, Kalaui. He'd have to go on a killing spree of his own if something decided to just purposefully kill his cat. Chika frowned, in thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I suppose not. If something were ever to happen to Russell I wouldn't want another animal ever again." 

"Well darling, our pets _do_ die naturally so it's a little more common for us. Not that it's any less distressing, naturally, and Frieda was still young and murder is a completely different set of circumstances. You've had Russell the entirety of your life so it would be utter heartbreak to lose him. We don't get that length of time to be so intimately and absolutely attached since our animals don't get the serum either" Dirk murmured. 

Eh...? Don't serum? Chika looked to him quickly. "You _still_ don't have the serum?" 

"We're all aging as you know it." 

What?! Who hadn't gotten the Marianna serum yet? Did they want their bodies to break down and start to decay while they were alive leading to eventual death? Why was Chika around these kooks?! The woman indeed looked dismayed. "Dirk..." 

Kaoru swallowed when the bastard held her hand, kissing her forehead, "I know, darling...I'm still considering it." 

Ash shot him a look. "If we were meant to live forever then we'd live forever without some chemical mankind produced." 

Cocking a brow, Eiji drawled, "Yea, but going off that, people would be meant to suffer and die from diseases they don't have to which could be treated by 'chemicals'..." 

"There's purpose in anything. It's offensive to fate to try to bend it." 

Leonel frowned, "If we're basing it off of religious doctrine, even then you could suggest an entity gave mankind the means to prolong themselves. Almost every religion has figures that are generally ageless and the only reason affliction was introduced was due to evil which is supposed to be overcome...and I can't think of anything that would overcome the affliction of death more than the anti-aging serum." 

Ash sulked as Georgia tapped her chin. "Well, when you put it that way..." 

"Is there any meaning to life if there is no end? Would you want an endless book? An endless film or play? Death is a part of life and we should let ourselves age accordingly." 

"The world around us constantly changes. You have some set time limit on life, how do you expect to experience all the splendors?" Eiji muttered. 

"Indeed" Dirk nodded, yawning, "Based on the village I would agree with you, Ash, but having just been to Japan I can tell we are missing out on quite a few experiences. We're starting rather late as well so I would think extending the time might be promising..." 

Glaring, Ash said darkly, "You know Ivan would _never_ even _consider_ the serum. Are you alright watching your brother grow old and die while you remain young for eternity?" 

Ivan? Dirk's eyes grew, alas, and his face sort of blanched. Chika looked increasingly upset and Kaoru wasn't sure why they always had these existentialist conversations but it so wasn't necessary. Before he could remark at least for her sake, her phone rang. She visibly swallowed, standing. “This is the call. May I use your room for quiet, Dirk?” 

“Eh? O-oh yes, of course, darling” Dirk quickly smiled, squeezing her hand. 

Georgia frowned after her as she went upstairs before glaring at Ash. “You know, between you and Cheryl, you have this uncanny ability to use your dated perceptions to make everyone feel awkward.” 

Ash huffed, “I am saying what I know to be truth.” 

“Your truth isn't fact, Ash” Dirk mumbled, rubbing his temple. 

“Maybe not. But why should you consider it? Chika hasn't really committed to you so if you were to do something this life altering and she chose someone else--” 

Dirk raised a hand, “...I'm thinking about it. Myself. All this jabbering about it is giving me a headache. Whatever I choose, it shall be my choice and unaffected by outside sentiments.” 

“And Ivan?” 

“As my only living relative, Ivan is something to consider. But his choice on life and mine still remain different so I can't let his fate decide mine either...” 

Ash was disgruntled...Kaoru naturally hated to admit it but, um, yea, he wouldn't let a bunch of _other_ people decide whether he should live or have an indefinite lifespan either. Nonetheless, Ash continued. “No one in my household shall receive such a thing.” 

Cheryl shot him a quick look before looking away. Eiji's violet eyes narrowed a bit before shaking his head a little. Odd... 

Kaoru rested his cheek in his palm before mumbling out in sketchy English he was going to check on Chika. Dirk nodded and told him which door she'd be in because he probably figured Kaoru would be smart to know numbers well... 

Wandering up the steps, he just listened for her voice and found the room. When he entered he grew instantly uncomfortable. Chika was lying across Dirk's bed on her stomach, writing something on a piece of paper. She just seemed so... 

...Comfortable. 

She looked up at him, frowning, “Is something wrong, Kaoru?” 

“Eh? Oh, no, just...just checking on you.” 

Chika sat up, gazing down before shaking her head. “You know I was never very playful with your cats at home, Cally and Moony...” 

Cally was mostly Elise's cat and Moony was mostly Maddy's. They were the 'family cats' but were finicky about who they accepted their affections from as cats were prone to do. Moony was the cat that accepted him as a good snuggler but she was 'eh' about all of his friends, including Chika. Chika tried despite being a dog person but Moony was just 'so-so' about her and Chika concluded that she simply didn't like her. Personally Kaoru preferred the aloofness of a cat but seeing as Russell had been with Chika her entire life she probably needed that express 'I love you!' that Russell Bow Wow Rover definitely delivered. 

Playing with a strand of her hair, Chika whispered, “Frieda would always crawl into my lap and sometimes give me kisses. She was so very affectionate and nice and her and Russell were friends. She was actually very much like Kalaui.” 

Carl smiled wistfully. He adopted Kalaui when they went to college, an actually milk coffee colored cat. He was a lazy being and spent the entirety of the day sleeping which was good while he was at school and wasn't adverse to sleeping through the night which was also good...alas, he was such a cuddle cat when he was awake. He'd even managed to grow on Chika though she said he was still a little too lethargic for her pet taste...but they were buddies when he was awake. If Frieda met Chika's criteria though... 

Balling her fists, she looked annoyed. “...Cam-nii is not liked in the village because he does not have parents. They mistreat him. They even killed one of his primary joys. The only reason he came here was so that he could have Frieda inside with him. Someone killed a poor defenseless animal and Cam-nii's pride and joy.” 

Kaoru stared at her...and knew that that was bothering her quite a bit. However... “That's not the only thing bothering you, is it?” 

Chika looked up at him, doe-eyed, before seeming lost. “...No.” 

“...You can't really make him take the serum.” 

“I know that.” 

“Then don't fret” Kaoru assured, “There's no use in it.” 

Chika frowned before standing. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat when she pressed her face against his shoulder. “If you died...or Eiji...or Leo...Matt, Georgia, Cam-nii... _Dirk..._ I wouldn't even know what to do. I don't know how I'd know how to feel.” 

“We're young, Chika, and I...assume your friends are young since they don't have the serum. Don't worry about something so gloomy.” 

“...For now” she mumbled, pulling away, “...Anyway, let's return downstairs so I can share my idea with everyone.” 

He nodded, following her out of the room. Surprising them, Cam was walking by, holding a bag. The tall man blinked at them, “Oh, hellu, darling.” 

Kaoru's eyes widened as Chika suddenly hugged his neck. Uh, from what he deciphered they shouldn't mention his cat...? Chika didn't say anything but Cam embraced her and they were just...quiet for a sec. And holy God, was this guy her brother? He could almost feel them communicating through nothing. When she released him, he smiled sadly. “Thanks.” 

“I had meant to ask earlier...”   
  
“It's alright. I was going to get up the heart to tell you eventually, I swear. It's just...quite painful, as stupid as that sounds.” 

Chika looked stern. “It is not stupid at all. They had no right. No right at all.” 

Cam nodded gloomily. Chika gently grasped his wrist, “If you have a moment, there is something I wanted to discuss with you all.” 

“Oh yes, I'm only putting some things away and I'll return shortly. The pizza is downstairs.” 

Nodding, Chika started down the steps...Kaoru was pushed by his awkwardness to follow but... 

“Uh...your...your cat. I am sorry” he managed out, hoping he didn't sound outrageously dumb. 

The blond seemed surprised...guess it was weird he was talking to him but, well, that was just pure evil. There was no validation for killing a pet because 'he didn't have parents'. No wonder they came back here, like damn. Cam nodded slowly. “...Thank you.” 

Kaoru gave a short nod and finally escaped back to the living room. It was still pretty stifled down there too...Chika handed him a slice of cheese pizza as he wasn't much of a topping's guy before whispering something to Georgia, leaning across Dirk. The brunette had seemed irritated but suddenly smiled, pinking and nodding at whatever she was told. Chika tapped her cheek before nodding herself. Cam finally returned, sitting on the couch and accepting a slice of pizza from Chika as well. Dirk was kneading his brow but put on a smile. Why smile when you didn't feel like smiling? That was false appearances. 

“So what is it you wished to discuss with us, darling?” 

Nibbling on her slice of a pretty meaty slice of pizza, she swallowed, “As I've told a few of you, I am considering going to Boston after I complete college.” 

Kaoru instantly bristled. That again? Eiji dipped a breadstick into some marinara, probably about to go into full fatass mode. “Wha' about it?” 

Shooting him a glare, Kaoru snarled, “ _You knew_?” 

“ _She told us a month ago.”_

So he supposed he was the first to know aside from her parents...still didn't mean a whole lot. He wouldn't move to America. Chika sat up straighter. “Arthur, the one that is keeping a position open for me and who I've down some remote coding for, has invited me to come stay for a week, full expense paid, this Winter Break.” 

Eh...? “Cool story, bro” Eiji drawled. 

The man yelped when she punched his thigh hard. “Anyway, unfortunately there are no availabilities going into Boston that particular week for the warp jet so I'm going into New York first. But why I wished to discuss this with all of you was because Arthur gave me the ability to invite everyone.” 

Kaoru's eyes widened. What? Leonel blinked, “That'd be awesome! How long can we stay in New York? I've always wanted to visit the Metropolitan Museum.” 

“He told me he'd really only like to sit and talk with me two days out of the five and even then for a few hours so we can definitely fit that in. Mama and papa used to road trip to New York all the time when they lived there.” 

“Do keep in mind our educational system when I ask this...” Georgia warned, “But is that the place with the giant green lady?” 

Chika nodded, “Yes, the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island are important landmarks in New York.” 

Dirk's eyes grew larger, glancing to Georgia, “We can stand inside a _statue_.” 

“Ace! I want to see just how immense it is!” 

Cam frowned, “...Aren't there a lot of people in both New York and Boston?”   
  


“Quite a few, Cam-nii, but the part of Boston we'll be staying is calm. You'd have some peace some of the time.” 

“...Alright.” 

Eiji snorted, “Why would I wanna go? It's not a beach and it'll probably be cold.” 

“Boston Creme Pies” Chika said simply. 

“I'm in.” 

Cheryl's brows furrowed. “...Is that all that needs to be done to convince you to do something? List off food?” 

“It really is a tried and true method” Chika explained with a sigh. 

Eiji nodded. “I'm a simple man.” 

  
Cheryl groaned. Kaoru sulked and muttered under his breath he really had no interest in such a venture, especially since it was acknowledging the possibility that she was leaving. Dirk stood suddenly, a smile still on his face but entirely forced at this point. “It sounds splendid, darling. Um, I'll-I'll be right back.”   
  
Chika frowned as he staggered into the kitchen before standing to follow. Kaoru watched after them before looking to Eiji and Leonel. “So...you plan to go?”   
  
Leonel blinked, “I mean, you know how awesome it'd be to see the Metro museum my last year of college? It can be worked into my final portfolio perfectly.”   
  


“Um, pie? Hell yea” Eiji snorted.   
  
Kaoru groaned, dropping his head back and rolling his eyes. Sounded like Britain group was going too so he'd be the odd one out if he refused...plus, he wondered if Matt was going as well. Always her Matt and her Dirk. S—t.   
  
Glancing to the side, he saw in the kitchen where Dirk was resting his head on her shoulder. From the minute sounds they were whispering about something before Chika shook her head and he pulled out an aspirin hypospray, pressing it to his temple and releasing the trigger. He looked solemn before nodding at Chika about something...whatever the case, she returned a lot happier and holding his hand.   
  
...Yea...guess he was going to New York.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Do you want to live forever?”   
  
Cheryl Preston's blue eyes widened, looking to Eiji whom was lying beside her in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Pursing her lips for a moment, she shrugged. “Can not say I really thought much of it.”   
  
“I guess.”   
  


She turned on her side, relaxing on her elbow as she gazed at him. “...I see Ash's point more so due to the way I was raised. However, I'm not daft enough to not see your point either.”   
  
Eiji blinked at her languidly. “Guess seeing everything and experiencing everything wouldn't mean much in a village that abhors electricity and running water.”   
  
“While I take that as an offense it's certainly true.”   
  
So how exactly did this come to happen?   
  
So yea, they had sex that night she took him to a hotel with the promise of a blowjob. Oh, and she delivered tenfold. He was pissed with Kaoru because he put him in that situation for that to occur but the actual occurrence he was prepared to hug the man over, if that made sense. In his head he swore it could never happen again.   
  
Except one fine day he was feeling a bit 'frisky' and was having a little him time. Cheryl stopped by, having received his address from Chika because she was in dire need of speaking to him. While he meant to be the one to go tell her they should keep it...friendly, she took the initiative. When he was horny and she'd already displayed her amazing abilities to him. So yep, some influential convincing pick up lines later, they were doing the horizontal tango again.   
  
The third time was when this got into uncomfortable land with him. He'd gone to the pub with all intentions of cutting this off because it was getting a little too cozy. In his head he was already thinking this was a viable option when that shouldn't have even crossed his thoughts. She was crazy! However...   
  
She'd answered the door, wearing one of those student-esque looking sweaters with a collar underneath and a plaid skirt. She was just like a constant school girl and that...that did not help that moment whatsoever. Cheryl had gazed at him, horrified. “ _W-what do you want?”  
  
“Look, we need to talk about this little...tit for tat we're having right now” _ Eiji remarked _.  
  
“Do...”   
  
“I'm just saying, it's a little...weird, okay? I dunno how comfortable I am with it.”   
  
“...P-pie.”   
  
_ Damn it, his weakness! Eiji had leered, _“What?”  
  
_ Cheryl had been trembling at the time, her face drawn in a scowl as if she were deliberating. Finally, solving that mystery of why she was mentioning pie on the plane from Italy, she blurted, _“D-do you like shepherd's pie?”  
  
_ He'd stared at her. She was a supervillain...or maybe not even that, just...just Catwoman to his Batman. She knew all the ways to draw him in for some reason and make him forget that this was weird and he should be ending this. But she says 'pie' and he was supposed to just pass up the opportunity? Maybe it was a stupid pie with stupid things though. If such a thing was even possible.   
  
“ _I'm not...really familiar with shepherd's pie.”  
  
_ Cheryl grimaced. “ _Oh...yes, I suppose it'd be an odd dish here.”  
  
_ And like Batman catching Catwoman stealing pearls being torn between taking her ass to jail or making out, he chose the 'making out'. _“Why do you ask_?”   
  


“ _W-well, it's one of the few dishes I'm good at so...so I wanted to...to offer to make it. Um, j-just so you can try it though.”  
  
_ So yea, this...relationship? Well, he hated that term. He'd had relationships before and they just turned to crap and more of a bother than he could take. This, he called 'convenience'. Well, the convenience began with her coming over to his place and making him that pie. While he was admittedly initially disappointed it wasn't a dessert pie, he wanted to know the being who decided to make such a dish out of mashed potatoes so he could shake their hand.   
  


Cheryl had become a fixture in his life over the last two months and it scared him to death.   
  


“Are you really willing to go all the way across the pond for pie, Eiji?” Cheryl asked presently, giving him a look.   
  
“I like how you call the Pacific Ocean the 'pond', like we're going to go skip f—king rocks across it.”   
  
She sulked, sitting up. Man, she had nice tits. Just so pert and...pink. Cheryl leered more when he absently reached out and squeezed one. “Pie and boobs are your greatest weaknesses. You lack conviction.”   
  
“Duh.”   
  
“Seriously though, Eiji...I'm not much inclined to go myself. Ash doesn't seem very interested either...”   
  
Eiji shrugged, “So I won't see you for a week. No biggy.”   
  
Pursing her lips, she collaped into his chest, causing him to grunt and bounce a little. “Ay, ho.”   
  
“...But then, that Ash doesn't want to go might be a plus” she muttered to herself.   
  
“I'll say” Eiji rolled his eyes. Her brother made him want to endeavor to be a better brother to Antoinette somewhat. He was just so...controlling and judgmental. Cheryl didn't even say anything half the time to provoke his heckling. “But it's up to you, blond, you shouldn't lose sleep over it.”   
  
Cheryl was quiet for a few moments before nodding once. “...Suppose I have my short existence to see all there is to see so might as well.”   
  
He simply nodded before closing his eyes, weary. “...Cheryl?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“...What do you...think _this_ is?”   
  
Another silent minute passed before she shrugged, yawning. “Convenience?”   
  
“Oh my _God_ , you're my Sailor Catwoman.”   
  


“Yes, convenience” she leered, pinching his nipple, “Anything more and I'd have to figure out half the nonsense you speak.”   
  
Eiji snickered, “Yea, yea. No, that's...that's good. I'm not much more than a 'convenience' man myself.”   
  
...Of course, it had bothered him a little, that forever talk. He could see it'd bothered Chika about Dirk too because he hadn't committed to eternity. Ash, jerk off he was, had made a valid point though: Chika hadn't officially chosen him so if he got the serum and she went off with Matt or Kaoru and he got to watch his friends and brother die? Would be a mighty miserable story, that's for sure. Him? He...he supposed he was bothered when Ash decided for her.   
  
...That wasn't very convenient though.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The scariest part about New York? Apparently the fact that somehow Hideyoshi Chika fit in.   
  
Shomura Kaoru sulked when they arrived at JFK, already instantly put off that he was squeezed between hundreds of people. The British group seemed even more horrified but Chika kept them packed together like she dealt with this sort of thing as a frequent hobby. They got out the way of bustling commuters to discuss how they were getting to their hotel in Manhattan. For some reason Kaoru may have remembered she was entirely against a bus.   
  
“How about a taxi?” Leonel suggested.   
  
“Perhaps” Chika stroked her chin before looking to the street, “Of course with this traffic...”   
  
Eiji was shivering, hugging himself and glaring, “I don't care if we summon a white dragon, let's just get inside.”   
  
Snickering, Chika grasped his arm and herded them in another direction. “Remember that show?”   
  


“Oh man, pinnacle of anime excellence!”   
  
Leonel smirked, “The manga was better.”   
  


“Penalty: you're brain dead now because you lost a card game!”   
  


Kaoru was never a huge fan...Chika suddenly curled into her 'nii-san's' side, telling him it would be fine. Apparently Cam was panicking a bit, looking around nervously with every sound...in contrast, Georgia and Dirk got comfy quick, gushing and pointing out the huge buildings and gigantic billboards. Cheryl and Ash seemed pretty...neutral. 

Him? He was just here because Dirk was here. Matt was apparently going on a fishing expedition with his dad, uncle, and cousin. Well, one less guy to worry about.   
  
Oh yea, subway...that was probably a good idea. Chika called someone, probably the 'Arthur' guy and informed him they'd arrived. She nodded during the conversation before clicking off. “I will meet with him tomorrow around eleven. What do you think you all will do?”   
  


“Uh, wait for you?” Cam snorted, “I'll go bloody mad dealing with all this madness.”   
  


Georgia smirked, hitting his arm, “I researched places we could go. Central Park and the Zoo, New York Botanical Garden...” 

“There's a garden here?” he echoed, seeming sincerely shocked.   
  
Chika nodded. “Before we leave we shall visit Coney Island. I haven't been since I was seven. And the aquarium and the Guggenheim. Of course the Metro and Modern Art Museum for Leo.” 

  
Smiling, Leonel huddled up, “Yea, so much to do...”   
  
“It sucks none of the rides at Coney Island are open, really” Eiji sighed gravely, “I wanted to ride a rollercoaster!”   
  
“In this weather?” Chika smirked.   
  
“Yay for pneumonia.”   
  
Dirk raised a brow. “I've never been on a rollercoaster before...I can't say I have the confidence.”   
  
They chattered about all the places and things they wanted to do. Cheryl got excited by the shopping aspect and Ash was seeming to grow a little more excited. Kaoru still was...apathetic. Suddenly Chika's phone chimed. With a frown she checked her connection before looking around. Looking out the window when they made a stop, she blinked before waving. Oh God, what was this?   
  
“Yo, Chika!” greeted Yagami Kairi as he came into the train, surrounded with some other people. 

“I didn't know you were in New York, Kairi” Chika blinked.   
  
He nodded, “We've been authorized to visit the Brooklyn Navy Yard. I'm going to fly home for Christmas after we complete the tour. What brings you to the U.S.?”   
  
She explained the situation to him. Kaoru absently noted one of the girls with Kairi was looking at Dirk pretty heavily...the Brit was speaking with Cam, Georgia, and Ash however, not noticing whatsoever. Hmm...could be useful.   
  
“Oh, hey, my manners. These are my Navy pals Danica, Mint, Daniel, and Andy. Guys, this is my cousin Chika and her posse.”   
  
“Nice to meet you” 'Danica' smiled, indeed eyeing Dirk.   
  
Chika blinked...Kaoru, once again, wasn't sure what she was thinking. Did she not care? If she didn't care, that was a plus. However, before the situation could be revealed further, Kairi glanced at his watch. “What are you guys up to tonight?”   
  
“Mm, we haven't decided on anything for tonight.”   
  
“You should come out to Insomnia with us then. We're going to get a few drinks, shoot some pool, maybe do a little bike racing.”   
  
Eiji smirked, “Is there such a place with all that?”   
  


Kairi grinned, “Well, the bike racing _might_ be a tad auxiliary but everything else is legit.”   
  
_Ugh_ . He was _always_ the odd one out when it came to going to those types of places, he always wanted to say 'no'. But well, between Eiji and Leonel also agreeing, he'd be that wet blanket sitting in the hotel room watching cable while they were out partying. Well...that wasn't necessarily a bad thing...nope, they were going to 'Insomnia'.   
  
After dropping their things off at a rather nice hotel, they boarded the subway again and rode for at least a good twenty minutes before arriving at their destination. Kaoru observed Danica speak with Dirk vividly and he just kind of smiled and held the conversation. It looked like politeness on his end but, well, Kaoru could hope.   
  


He grimaced, groaning lightly to himself when they entered yet another club. He'd had enough clubs for the rest of his life from...summer. Chika grasped Cam's elbow. “We haven't played pool since you got back, Cam-nii.”   
  
“We most certainly haven't. Figure you can still keep up with me?” he teased.   
  
“S—t, we go out to bars and run out of cash, Chika sharks us up some” snorted Eiji. 

Chika nodded to confirm this and Cam winked, “Then I look forward to seeing your progress, love.”   
  


Kaoru groaned as he watched him, Chika, and Georgia disappear into the pool game area. Once again, he was going to be forgotten, it seemed.   
  
“Lemme buy you a drink, _Shirlei”_ Eiji stretched, “I'm ready to get wasted since it's so damn cold.”   
  
Cheryl shot him a look before glancing to Ash...whom was already properly distracted by one of those crazy electro wheels people got into the center to twirl in. He wandered off to watch along with Dirk, “Danica” following. Kairi walked to the bar with the leftover members of the group, cocking a brow. “So, um, I know Georgia but who are these extras of the party here?”   
  
“Ah yes, Chika neglected to introduce anyone” Eiji yawned, “This is Cheryl, the one blond guy with the brunette dude over there looking at the electric wheel are Ash and Dirk respectively and the one Chika's playing pool with is Cam.”   
  
Kairi nodded, “Well, nice to meet you. Funny how many friends Chika has now...”   
  
'Yea, hilarious', Kaoru thought grouchily. Daniel, Kairi's black haired friend with glasses, laughed and elbowed him about something. Kairi smirked before looking to them, raising a brow. “Is...'Dirk' seeing anyone?”   
  
Leonel sighed, “Can you keep a secret from your family?”   
  
“Sure. It gets back around to them regardless anyway.”   
  
“That's Chika's...quasi-boyfriend.”   
  
Kairi's purple eyes widened substantially before looking toward Dirk. He and Ash were pretty enthralled, Danica less enthused but attempting to...flaunt, he supposed. “... _Chika_?”   
  
“Don't worry, we were mortified too” Eiji snorted. 

Kairi shot a look to him quickly. Yea, everyone in the universe knew he loved Chika _except_ Chika. Never mind, this was a swell idea: he needed a drink. With a shake of his head, Kairi drawled, “Never ever would have...suspected that. She's not being particularly cozy to him though.”   
  
Cheryl scoffed, “Is Chika the cozy type? Their dates used to consist of buying Chinese food and yelling at video games.”   
  
“Yea, now, _that_ sounds like Chika” Kairi laughed, “But still, she's not particularly worried about Danica and she's been making eyes at Dirk from the get-go.”   
  
That's what Kaoru wanted: for her not to be worried because it was inconsequential. Of course, this was also Chika so it was just as likely she hadn't noticed.   
  
The bartender stared at them impatiently but Eiji was set on what he wanted, his violet eyes suddenly aglow. “I am in America and I can finally order it in its native land: two Funky Cold Medina, my good sir.”   
  
With a snicker, the tender lifted two shot glasses, “Guess I should warn you but our vodka choices are pretty potent. I can get you pussy stuff but if you want a Funky Cold Medina, you better do it in my opinion of right.”   
  
“Yea, dude, I'd take 'pussy stuff'. They use Spirytus” Kairi warned.   
  
“The hell is that?” Eiji demanded, “Sounds like a RPG summon spirit.”   
  
Andy, Kairi's blond friend, chuckled, “It's Polish vodka. 97 percent proof.”   
  
“ _Hell yes_. I am in! What about you, _Shirlei_ , you going into the ground with me?”   
  
Cheryl leered, “ _No_.”   
  
“Fine, the lady will take her Funky Cold Medina wussed out and I'll take mine like a man” Eiji rolled his eyes. 

Since when did Eiji start buying Cheryl drinks? Didn't they hate each other? She stared at the shot before sighing, clinking it to his, both taking them down flat. The blonde trembled and Eiji leered. “Dude, I didn't taste _anything_. Is this a sham?”   
  
Kairi snickered, “You're going to learn today, bro.”   
  
Nah, Kaoru wasn't testing those waters. He went the 'wuss' route as well...and well, Eiji? About two shots later, the rest was kind of history. 

“D-dude, dude, _dude_!” he screamed, his voice starting to escalate as he hugged Kaoru's shoulder, “You...you need...need to panz...panz up, biz. You...you tell 'er now you like 'er and she will be like 'oh my God' and freak out and prollz never talk to you again but you...you will...will have it off your chest, man!”   
  
Kaoru raised a brow at this 'advice' before shaking his head, nursing a gin and tonic. “Yea, sure.” 

With a glower, Cheryl clenched his elbows when he moved to her, hugging her waist. “Youse...you haz...you haz nice tits. Thurr-thurr not Chika tits but they-they mighty pretty...”   
  
“Thanks, I suppose.” 

“Maybe...maybe I...I should have one more shot...” Eiji stammered.   
  
Leonel glared, “Maybe if you want to black out. You're done for now, man.”   
  


“Fine, fine...” he grumbled.   
  
Chika and Cam finally returned, Dirk and Ash also making their way back with 'Danica' in tow. Georgia seemed amused while Cam looked...horrified. “I...I lost.” 

While Kaoru thought nothing of it, Ash and Dirk turned to stare at him as if he'd spoken some illogical impossibility. “...Are you _kidding_?”   
  
“It was most likely a fluke, Cam-nii” Chika insisted, sitting beside him.   
  
“I don't know, darling, Cameron doesn't let 'flukes' throw him...” Georgia drawled. 

Cam sat down, his green eyes wide as he held his head, “I...I need a drink.”   
  


Oh God, Chika drinking again with her 'little British friend'. Eiji tapped the bar, “H-hey, for these-for these two chickz that juz rolled up, some-some Silk Panties with the summon spirit in it.”   
  
Georgia's brow rose and Chika took the drink, sniffing it. “...Summon spirit?”   
  
“I wouldn't drink that, Chika” Leonel smirked. 

“Chika'z no panzy. She'z been more of a man than any of uz since birth.”   
  
Punching his arm, Chika 'cheered' with Georgia and drank it. Ugh. Georgia seemed perplexed, “...I didn't really...taste anything?”   
  
“Yea” Chika snorted somewhat, elbowing Kairi who was speaking with his party, “What's that strong drink our grandpapa's used to say they drank like it was normal?”   
  
Kairi's brows furrowed in thought before having an epiphany. “Everclear.”   
  
“ _That's_ hard stuff, you” Chika poked Eiji's chest.   
  
He waved a hand at her, “I knowz Everclear, boo, I got lozt in that one town on Everclear, remember? That ish iz 95 percent, what you just had was _97_.”   
  
“No way.”   
  
“ _Way_!”   
  


Kaoru's eyes closed partially as music started to play, probably since the 'club' was just opening for dancing. He wasn't particularly a fan of American music since he didn't really comprehend the language that well. Alas, Eiji started hitting Chika's arm hard. “Thiz song! Thiz song is the _s—t!_ You-you remember this song?”   
  
Chika blinked languidly, “No?”   
  
“Oh, come on” Eiji glowered, “Yur-yur grandpa used to play thiz ish _all the time_ when ya'll had thoz Summer cookouts. Leo, you remembererer, right?”   
  
The two just stared at him as he started to sway dance, almost like he was directing an orchestra, to what just sounded like...chanting. The chanting paused for a moment...before going into that electronic bass sounding stuff. What? Eiji was wasted. Alas, Chika and Leonel suddenly seemed perplexed.   
  
_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust   
I'm breathing in the chemicals _ _  
  
_ In a very bizarre unison moment they all inhaled hard and exhaled, Chika slapping Eiji's arm. “I do remember now!”   
  


“Right?!” 

Kairi chuckled, drinking a beer, “Yea, grandpa and Uncle Koji were going in on this one, I recall somewhat.”   
  


Georgia and Chika got another drink before they, including Eiji _and_ Leonel, walked out onto the dance floor a level down from where they were standing. Kaoru felt...out of it. Even they were social, huh...? Kairi glanced at Dirk for a long moment before clearing his throat, calling over the dim. “So Dirk, right?”   
  


Dirk was startled before smiling, “Ah, yes, hello! I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. You're Chika's cousin?”   
  


“Yea, I'm her grandpa's twin brother's grandson” Kairi nodded, “Chika never actually mentioned a boyfriend before, I believe.” 

“Oh, uh...well, she wasn't so much hiding it, I suppose, just not really...apt to tell anyone.”   
  


That was putting it pretty damn lightly, Kaoru thought irritably. 'Danica' shot a look toward him before smiling tightly. “Oh, so are you two serious?”   
  
Dirk frowned some...but ultimately failed to answer the question? What? Did he just not want to or did he not know? Kaoru's eyes narrowed to Chika and the group, all of them pretty hyped about the song still. Glancing back to Dirk, he found the older man was gazing in her direction too, an unreadable expression on his face.   
  
...Eiji, in his own drunk ass way, was right. He had to get his act together.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Oh my DAMN, I-I don't—I'm zo-I'm zo wasted 'um-um don'-don' have feet_!”   
  
Cheryl Preston's brows rose as Eiji was actually somehow managing to walk at a tilt, leaning into Hideyoshi Chika who was also slightly stumbling until she knudged him straight, holding his arm. “Stzop-ztop tryin' tuh' knock me down withya', _dick_.”   
  


“I am-I am so drunk, like-like who the...who the hell am I right now?”   
  
Despite dancing most of the night, Chika and Eiji decided to have one shot of the Everclear and one shot of the Spirytus straight and now? Well, it wasn't her 'little British friend' but Eiji and perhaps Kaoru just found drunkeness obnoxious no matter who it was.   
  
“Chi-Chika, you-you b-bitch, s-stzop zigzagging, _f—k_.”   
  
“Shut your f—kface, no one'z zigzagging” she snarled, staggering yet holding him up.   
  
Georgia gave a short incredulous laugh, “Goodness, I thought I'd featured Chika drunk before...”   
  
  


“Yea, Chika with _Eiji_ drunk probably would be a whole other ballpark” smirked Leonel.   
  
Chika squealed when Eiji tipped in the other direction, almost taking them both to the sidewalks they were walking up to reach the subway. “Ya' dumbass, sto-stahp bs'ing!”   
  
“Ya'-ya' know what zucks about dis'-dis' place” he slurred, waving his hand when he regained his footing, “I'z like-i'z like three in the damn morning and thuh-thuh streetz gotz people on it like it'z-it'z got-damn five in the evenin'!”   
  
Well, there was something to be said for that. As it were, they all stumbled out of Insomnia around three minutes ago onto the streets of New York and it was like they were walking around at a common time. It was just too alive for a time he considered dead, even when he was awake on a gaming or movie marathon...   
  
Alas, Chika snorted heavily, “Wha'z zo bad about _dat_? At least wurr nah' thuh only peoplez out here.”   
  
“Yur'-yu'r right” he conceded, “Cuz...cuz I swear, we'd be'n Japanese prizon by now, walkin' round like diz.”   
  
“Th-there'z...there'z the subway” Chika pointed shakily, turning toward the entrance, the metallic squeal of the train below them almost overpowering her voice.   
  
Eiji gripped the rail, almost tumbling down when Chika let go to grasp the other side, “B-bitch, you-you tryna' kill me?!”   
  
  


“Shut yur' damn face for I beat your zorry ass” Chika leered.   
  
“F—k, woman, alwayz-alwayz beating me up zince we-we were _three_ ” he grumbled petulantly, Chika still holding onto him despite her threat, “Whaddidai eva...eva do to you?”   
  
  


“Yur...yur right. You've...you've alwayz-alwayz being the same stupid idiot you-you are so whazzit matter anymore?” she mumbled, stumbling toward the ticket entry.   
  
Eiji reached into his pocket for a long few seconds, grunting, “Tha'z-tha'z right. Dun-dun you feel dumma for-for wasting all that time tryna beat me up?”   
  
“Nah really, yur' still-yur still a dumb s—t.”   
  
“B-bitch, I...I might be.”   
  
Cam raised a brow before smirking toward Dirk who was just staring at this display speechlessly. “Sure you don't want to just...assist her? She's a little light on her feet, you know?”   
  
“They're bloody bonkers, speaking blinking codswallop” huffed Cheryl.   
  
Eiji's eyes widened at her, stopping, “Oh ma' God, tha'z the mos' British thing I've evurr heard.”   
  
  


“B-British slang is zo hard” Chika declared, “L-like 'ace' meanz-meanz 'awesome'.”   
  
“We-we're nah playing no damn cards here.”   
  
Dirk bit his lip, apparently amused, Cam's smirk growing. “Well, here's another one for you: you two are havering quite a bit.”   
  
“I cannot dizagree, good sir, we'z were havering a lot of drinks...”   
  
“Waz that a pun?” Chika glared at him as if this would be an abominable offense.   
  
Eiji groaned, slamming down on the worn seat cover next to her and dropping his head in her lap. “It wazn't not not a pun. But I'mma...I'mma sleep a sec...wake me when we...we go wherever we're going...”   
  
He had to have tipped off in record time, Chika not far behind him, her head tipping over against her shoulder. Kaoru, settled next to Leonel, shook his head. Dirk rubbed his forehead, sighing, “Well, remind me not to drink whatever they had, blimey.”   
  
Georgia snickered, looking to him knowingly, “You were rather quiet on the way back, chum. Something on your mind?”   
  
“...Somewhat” he sighed gravely before scratching his head, “That, and I wanted to make my presence as unnoticeable as possible as...you do recall Chika gets a little...feisty with me when she's drunk.”   
  
Cam grunted. “Oh, I do recall.”   
  
What...? Chika momentarily woke when her phone started to ring. Rubbing her face groggily, she tapped 'answer' without success for a few seconds before pressing the device to her ear. “H-hello?...Oh, hi, Kairi...n-nah, we-whurr okay...I _know_! B-but we migh'-migh' get DUIs.”   
  
She snickered as Kairi responded to that, “Y-yes, th-that's better to avoid. W-we can ride bef-before w-we go back home.”   
  
Georgia stretched, yawning, when they arrived back at their stop. “Going on those bikes again, love?”   
  
“Y-yea, K-Kairi'z got a supped up Yamaha he'z fixin' here. He say'z the ride around the Delaware iz the prettiest...”   
  
Kaoru's eyes narrowed. “ _Motorcycles are dangerous, Chika.”  
  
_ Chika simply leered at him and he figured she would. Why Chika got into racing, he wasn't particularly sure. Started with a video game and she took it into reality. When she was fourteen she even briefly raced in a league and was in the top seven or something. It just made him squeamish to see her put herself in nonsensical danger.   
  
Never answering him, Chika shook Eiji's shoulder. “W-wague up, prick, we-we're at our stahp.”   
  
Eiji grumbled, waving her hand away, “N-no, s-slehpy...”   
  
Tugging him to his feet despite his complaints and threats, they entered their hotel. Kaoru raised a brow when Cheryl shot Chika a hot look, the woman going into one of the men's rooms...   
  
They were secluded, thankfully, him, Eiji, and Leonel staying in one room, the British guys in another while the girls got the suite. Chika shoved Eiji into bed, pulling off his shoes as he just went right back to sleep. Kaoru sulked, “Chika... _we_ can undress Eiji.” She'd seen enough men naked in his opinion.   
  
“Stahp being such'a spaz. I'z seen Eiji naked accident'ly enuff it don't matter.”   
  
_Ugh._ Getting his shirt and jeans off, she surprisingly folded his clothes and put it on top of his things. “A-a'right. U'm-U'm going to bed. I'll prolly...prolly be gone befuh' you guyz getz up so-so I'll zee you aroun' three.”   
  
  


“Alright, Chika” Leonel yawned, “G'night.”   
  
“Nigh', Leo, Kaoru, jerkface.”   
  
She staggered from the room and Kaoru shook his head, taking off his shirt. “...This is going to suck. Why am I even here?”   
  
“Hopefully to have fun. You are getting to be a bit of a stick in the mud, Kaoru” Leonel grumbled, “I mean, nothing's wrong with not enjoying this sort of thing, that's perfectly okay. But that you involve yourself and then just deride the whole thing? No one likes that guy!”   
  
Kaoru glared, “I am not deriding anything, Leonel! Are motorcycles _not_ dangerous? And Chika wants to go race one around the damn city? Am I just going to let her do something stupid and not voice my opinion?”   
  
Leonel just groaned, folding up his green dress shirt. “...Chika is adventurous, Kaoru. She likes traveling, she has a minor interest in social things like tonight, she _likes_ things. You don't have to agree with them but she's not shooting up or anything, she's...Chika. Don't make it more than it is.”   
  
“...It's still stupid.”   
  
“Fine, sure” Leonel said passively, dropping beside Eiji.   
  
“I love Chika, Leonel. I just want what's best for her.”   
  
...This place though? This was where she was thinking about living and...and this wasn't where she should be, this wasn't their _home_. He felt...he felt lost here.   
  
Why didn't...why didn't he just act?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
“Chika, do you have an infatuation with Eiji?”   
  
Cheryl Preston could only glare when Chika burst out of her clothes, just walking around their room in her purple underwear drinking a bottle of water. The 'not Chika tits' remark came to mind at present. She waved a hand at her, putting out clothes for tomorrow. “Infaduation with _who_?”   
  
“Eiji!”   
  
“Mm, nah' really. I mean, Eiji'z adorable buh all my babytime frienz are adorable.”   
  
Cheryl huffed, brushing her hair as she sat in her bed. “Could have certainly fooled me with that display tonight! You know he's probably infatuated with you!”   
  
The tall woman pulled a large blue shirt from her backpack...before a very impish smile crossed her face. “ _You_ like Eiji, don'tcha?”   
  
“W-what?!” Cheryl squeaked, her heart pulsing, “T-that's ridiculous! H-he's downright _repulsive_ a-and he's a lush and pervert a-and younger than myself--”   
  
“Now, now, I think you're onto something, Chika darling.”   
  
Georgia Ainsworth exited the bathroom in her pajamas, having just washed her face. Relaxing on the bed, she blinked knowingly at Cheryl. “You were absolutely livid Eiji was all over Chika tonight. You've gotten smitten!”   
  
“That's bonkers!!”   
  
  


Chika sighed, “Eiji iz an asshole...buh don' let thah fool you, he'z actually really sensitive and kind sorta...”   
  
Before Cheryl could protest further, Chika's cell phone rang. She blinked before putting on projection. “Hi, daddy!”   
  
“...Hi” Hideyoshi Chihaya responded in a drawl, “Exactly _how_ wasted are you right now?”   
  
“W-we'z had Spirytus tonigh', daddy!”   
  
“That from Final Fantasy?”   
  
Chika pouted petulantly, “Don' be silly, daddy, yo-you know all the Final Fantasy summonz! I-It was liquor a-and we go-got ballz drunk, daddy, ballz!”   
  
  


Cheryl could only imagine saying 'balls' to her mother or late father. She'd probably get beaten and sent to a nunnery to be forgotten. However, Chika's father just smirked, “That right, Scuttle-chi?”   
  
  


“Yes” Chika said solemnly, “A-and i'z a-all that s—thead Eiji'z fault.”   
  
“Uh huh. It's funny how much you become like me drunk.”   
  
Georgia smiled as Chika flopped over in bed next to her, cuddling a pillow, “N-no way, da-daddy'z the best...”   
  
“You flatter me. You are going to bed, I presume? Because I cannot say you should have another drop of booze, young lady, you're pretty gone.”   
  
“Yes, daddy...” she yawned widely.   
  
“Good. I'll check on you again tomorrow. Don't have too much more fun like this, okay?” Chihaya suggested mildly.   
  
Chika nodded, falling asleep, “Mmkay. I love you, daddy...”   
  
“I love you too, Scuttle.”   
  
With that, Chika dozed off as the screen went black, her cheek pressed against her pillow as she breathed softly. Georgia watched her for a moment before getting her tucked in. “They're from a rather...loving place, aren't they? I can't really recall the last time my father said he loved me back.”   
  
Cheryl hugged her knees before relaxing her chin on top of them. “...Yes.”   
  
...For as much of a 'convenience' as she was, or, as much of an asshole Eiji was, he'd send her texts or sometimes even call every other day asking how she was. Just for no reason at all, really. Not because he wanted to plan a rendezvous or anything, just...to see how she was making it. Ash and her mother only worried she was a trollop. How she felt, how she was doing, none of that mattered.   
  
It was easy to get infatuated here, eh?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

...Man.   
  
When Kaoru woke up, Leonel was getting dressed, gushing about going to the Modern Art Museum. Eiji uttered that he was going to stay in bed until he was convinced breathing wouldn't cause him to vomit...   
  
Kaoru had gone to the women's room, thinking that Chika was probably in the same boat and had abandoned the whole 'possibly living here' affair. Or he'd hoped. But of course not, Georgia opened the door and explained Chika had left some hours ago. She was dressed like she was preparing to go somewhere.   
  
“Cam, Ash, are you ready to go?” she questioned when she went to knock at their door.   
  
The two blond men appeared, also bundled up. Cam seemed squeamish but nodded, mumbling that the garden better be 'bloody worth it' while Ash seemed pretty apathetic either way. Dirk appeared, not really dressed to go anywhere but clothed...   
  
...Was he waiting for Chika too?   
  
Kaoru swallowed when Dirk's eyes widened. “Oh yes, you're going to the art museum, correct, Leonel?”   
  
“Yea, I figured I'd wait on the Metro Museum so everyone could go but I'm heading to the Modern one now” Leonel explained.   
  
“Mind if I come along? I'm not really in the mood to sit in the room any longer.”   
  
“Oh yea, sure” Leonel blinked.   
  
Dirk clapped, “Ace. Give me just a moment to get my coat and shoes.”   
  
...So they were just going to go out and explore, huh? Why wasn't he that inspired...?   
  
After everyone had dispersed, he wandered back to his room, only to be startled by Cheryl's presence. Eiji was sitting up now, his blue hair a bedridden mess as he gazed drearily at her. She was sitting beside him and they were kind of...whispering. Eiji nodded some and looked up at Kaoru. “ _You hungry, dude?_ ”   
  
“. _..Somewhat, I suppose_.” He'd eaten something out of the complimentary fridge but had hoped to wait for Chika to get anything substantial.   
  
Eiji nodded, “ _Let's go grab something then.”  
  
_ He then proceeded to inform Cheryl of this...and she suddenly pouted. While Kaoru wasn't a hundred percent sure he thought he gathered Eiji responded 'less suspicious'. What? Whatever the case, Cheryl groaned but nodded in apparent agreement before rising, saying she was going to dress. When Eiji rose, Kaoru suddenly realized...wasn't it odd for her to come in and sit with him in his boxers? Like, weren't they crazy conservative...?   
  
After Eiji finally got clothed around 1:30 in the afternoon, they went out on the bustling streets again. Eiji had typed in a random restaurant in his phone and came up with Bottega Del Vino. “I'm never drinking again though.”   
  
Okay, this _was_ weird. They decided to walk and Cheryl briefly stopped at a street store, picking up and admiring a big patterned scarf before putting it back down and walking away. Eiji came up from behind and flipped the tag...before actually reaching into his pocket and tossing down a fifty piece, telling the man who was watching them like a hawk to 'keep the pennies'. Picking up the scarf, he strode next to Cheryl and dropped it on her head. She looked up before demanding where it came from. Eiji remarked the vendor thought she had 'nice tits' so he gave it to her for free. Cheryl punched his hip but wrapped it around her head like a shawl...before walking closer into Eiji's side.   
  
Kaoru leered when they did settle in the Italian restaurant, arriving just in time for the reservation Eiji made. “ _What is going on? I thought you hated her?”  
  
“Hate's such a strong word” _ Eiji drawled, looking through the menu, “You understanding all these fancy Italian words, _Shirlei_?”   
  
Her golden brow creased before looking up at him absently, “No, not really. Just order something for me, will you?”   
  
Eiji tugged his ear...and seemed to be seriously considering. When the waiter appeared, Eiji got two glasses of 'Ribolla Gialla' white wine and Gamberoni al Pepe. “And Gnocchi di Spinaci for the lady.”   
  
  


...If he wasn't feeling like a hell of a third wheel right now, he thought crossly, ordering Branzino al Balsamico with a moscato. Eiji stretched, “So how were you guys last night after the drink fest?”   
  
“ _We_ were fine” Cheryl grumbled, “Chika and yourself were absolutely bonkers.”   
  
“S—t, you're lucky Chika and I were _alive_. Our insides were a thousand percent more flammable with the stuff we drank” Eiji snorted.   
  
Kaoru blinked languidly at Eiji as the wine was brought back to him, Eiji swirling and taking a sip first. “ _Are you f—king with her?”  
  
_ The blue haired man choked harshly, coughing and hacking for a moment before glowering at him. “Don't concern yourself with that, Kaoru.”   
  
“ _What_?”   
  
Cheryl frowned, faintly sipping her glass, “Concern for what?”   
  
“ _Don't concern yourself with that, Kaoru_. And nothing, blondie, just a very poignant question.”   
  
Kaoru sulked. “ _How? She makes fun of your English, your heritage, ridicules you, and you end up sleeping with her? What's wrong with you?”  
  
_ “Nothing is wrong-- _nothing is wrong with me!”  
  
_ “What?” Cheryl demanded.   
  
“Okay, _someone_ has to learn someone else's language, this is crazy.”   
  
Regardless, that's how lunch was for a while and it was pretty uncomfortable. Thankfully the food came and ceased any need for conversation...and it was actually super amazing, he had to admit. He heard New York was one of the food capitals...Kaoru's eyes narrowed when Eiji ordered a 'cioccolato caldo' for Cheryl as well and a cappucchino for himself before requesting the check...with all her food on it. She looked horrified. “No, no, I-I have money. You've already purchased this scarf.”   
  
“I told you, that scarf was a reward for your boobs” Eiji said simply, taking a card out of his wallet, “And if you're actually concerned, you can just cover the waiter's tip.”   
  
Cheryl bit her lip, opening her wallet and pulling out some bills. Eiji's violet eyes narrowed at her, “I was _kidding_ , I didn't think you _would_ be actually concerned.”   
  
“Of course I'm concerned!” she scoffed, setting the money near his card, “I thought I was a 'convenience' and here you are buying me things!”   
  
Eiji yawned...and just like damning evidence right before Kaoru's eyes, kissed her gingerly. “I know your brother only gave you like a hundred pieces for this trip. You're lucky to get rice with that so don't worry about it.”   
  
Cheryl fell silent, gazing into her lap as the waiter returned with their dessert and took the card to finish out Eiji's bill as well as his. Ugh, what an awful relationship idea...did it just seem convenient to Eiji to have yet another verbally abusive person in his life? Wasn't his dad generally enough?   
  
  


They left, starting to wander back toward the hotel. Kaoru grimaced, hating how jammed together they were once again. This trip was getting to be too much, maybe he should just...go home. He hadn't really found anything good yet except balsamic fish.   
  
“Kaoru! Eiji! Cheryl!”   
  
  


They looked up, surprised, when Chika appeared, walking up the street. Kaoru's eyes widened, finding his childhood friend dressed in a long black pea trench coat that reminded him a bit of her grandfathers with a gray beret and leather boots. Apparently she was wearing a skirt under there, he could see a little flesh.   
  
...She just somehow managed to stand out but fit into this picture at the same time, people all around her but not at all bothered. He...he figured she'd be bothered. He...he was...   
  
“Yo. So how hungover were you this morning?” Eiji questioned with a groan.   
  
Chika snickered, catching up to them and holding Kaoru's elbow, “Surprisingly not much. I think I drank some water before I went to bed or something so I didn't wake up dehydrated and dying during this meeting.”   
  
“Ugh, I wish I remembered to do that” he grimaced, rubbing his brow.   
  
“I am not that surprised, we were drunker than I ever recalled being. So what have you all been up to?”   
  
Kaoru blinked absently, “ _Just had lunch, actually... I wanted to wait for you but..._ ”   
  
“ _Oh no_ ” Chika shook her head, “ _Arthur and I had lunch at Bruce's Cafe. I think it will be a while before I'm hungry again.”_   
  
Eiji rubbed his hands together, stuffing them in his pocket, “ _So how'd it go? Think he'll wanna hire you?”_   
  
Kaoru sulked at Eiji for promoting this idea as if it were a good one but Chika nodded rapidly. “Arthur said he would love for me to come work with him on this project. He said my work remotely has saved him much time so he could imagine the benefits of me being local.”   
  
  


“ _...But...I don't want you to be 'local' here..._ ” Kaoru said under his breath, miserable.   
  
“ _What was that, Kaoru? I couldn't hear you_ ” Chika questioned.   
  
“ _...Nothing._ ”   
  
She opened her mouth but paused before waving. Ugh. “Cam-nii! Georgia! Ash!”   
  
The other trio was coming from the other direction, the two groups meeting at the hotel. “Hello, darling! How was your meeting?”   
  
“It went great. It is something for me to greatly consider” Chika nodded, “How was the botanical garden?”   
  
Despite Cam being really really against the crowded state of the city, he seemed very pleased, holding a bag that read...New...York something Garden. “That garden was impeccable! Why, I have never seen anything quite like it, it was astounding!”   
  
  


Georgia smiled, also holding a bag from another store. “Cam is quite excited about it. I swear I could have left him to live there he was so at home.”   
  
Ash looked a lot less enthusiastic. “It was alright, I suppose. Not really a huge 'garden' fan...”   
  
The man's blue eyes suddenly narrowed, “Where on Earth did you get that, Cheryl? Don't tell me you've gone through the money I gave you already.”   
  
“No, no, I...”   
  
“The vendor thought she was cute and asked me when she walked away after setting it down to give it to her” Eiji remarked simply.   
  
“...I see.”   
  
Why did he lie? He bought it for her, what was the use in hiding it? Ugh, terrible couple! He pursed his lips when Chika absently started looking around, finally walking through the old style doors into their hotel. Except there was at least one here that was far worse.   
  
“Where is Dirk?”   
  
“Ah, he and Leonel went to the museum. He called me about twenty minutes ago, saying it was very bizarre but 'inspiring'” Georgia answered.   
  
Kaoru inhaled lowly when Chika smiled for _whatever_ reason at that. “I'm glad.”   
  
He felt sick. Everyone was a damn couple, the love of his life was thinking about moving into a world he had no interest in...   
  
This was the time now, Kaoru. Now. Things were changing but...but you had the power to fix that, to slow it all down.   
  
Chika was nodding, looking at the things her 'Cam-nii' had bought as they boarded the elevator. Her phone chimed and when she checked the message she smiled. And he just knew it was Dirk.   
  
...Was...was it really...really too late though?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Did he like the city? Somewhat. There was no excuse for boredom when there was something to be found around every corner to do. It was interesting the life in a place with limited nature, or at least nature unlike theirs in Galeton. All from people, all produced.   
  
Dirk Middleton leaned against the window sill outside their hotel room, a fancy affair in itself, and watched the night sky light up, other rooms in the distance lighting up like hundreds of thousands of stars. It was different from what he'd always known and in that way he was invigorated to be on these journeys with Chika.   
  
'Are you two serious?'   
  
Biting his lip, he sighed heavily. Were they serious...? He...he wasn't sure. He knew he wanted to be but...   
  
'Chika hasn't really committed to you'.   
  
...No. Not really. But...   
  
Dirk yelped, jumping when arms wrapped around his torso. Looking back over his shoulder, he relaxed and smiled. Hideyoshi Chika was the 'culprit', her red eyes doe-like as she slipped under his arm to hug him. “Well hiya, darling.”   
  
“Hiya” she greeted back, resting her head against his side. “Where have you been? Leo got back from the museum hours ago.”   
  
“Oh, I just decided to wander a bit more. This city is so...electric” he murmured, folding her in his arms.   
  
She rubbed his back, resting her ear against his chest, “I'm glad you are enjoying it. I know not everyone is...”   
  
Dirk had a good idea of whom she was speaking of but didn't remark on it, gazing back outside. “...It's very...exciting here. I don't know how well I'd deal with so much excitement. Bloke like myself might just end up getting overwhelmed with all the things to do.”   
  
“But that's not truly a bad thing, I think...”   
  
Pursing his lips, he shook his head in agreement, “No, it's not. Just there's such a rush on life, I might try to take it all in too quickly...”   
  
Chika tilted her head, perplexed. “...That's a little bit of a different reason than Cam and Kaoru. They just hate all the people and the busyness of it.”   
  
He chuckled, “The people are vaguely stressful but there's something wonderful about that. In Galeton, everyone's basically the same breed, all cut from the same cloth. I see so many people here from different cultures, different places, different careers. We don't get that there...I find it...comforting to know people aren't completely like they are in Galeton.”   
  
The blonde woman nodded before looking up at him, “We haven't spent much time together.”   
  
“No, not exactly. It's awfully selfish of me but a small part of me wished we'd come here together...” Dirk laughed nervously.   
  
Chika considered this before nodding firmly, “We haven't ever gone on a vacation by ourselves, have we? I'll have to amend this on our final break.”   
  
“No, no!” Dirk quickly blurted, “L-like I said, I know that sounds selfish. You want everyone to experience something as grand as this and I appreciate that so much about you. No one gets left out.”   
  
“Yes...but I have taken trips with Kaoru alone and even Eiji and Leonel. We should have such a trip together as well.”   
  
Dirk blushed as she leaned up and gave him a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. “For now, as everyone is relaxing, would you be interested in wandering around with me this time?”   
  
“Certainly” he smiled warmly.   
  
She nodded, briefly returning to her room and retrieving her satchel, coat, and hat. His heart skipped when her hand slipped into his and they started out of the hotel together. When he'd been gallivanting alone earlier, he'd felt so...small, like the world was crashing down into him. It was a shocking feeling and he took it in its most positive form of inspiring his stories, of one lone man in a big world of thousands of millions.   
  
Alas, Chika here beside him...he felt so much more. He knew it was serious.   
  
...For him.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I'm too old for this.”   
  
Cameron “Cam” Daugherty, 27-years-old and also a year older than Ash Preston, looked up from his terrarium at the fellow with a raised brow. He was lying in the window bay seat, gazing out at the night rather absently. “Once upon a time this would have excited me. Now I just don't care as much...I mean, some of these things are still amazing but I believe I'm over exploring. I'm ready to settle down, have a family, take over the family business.”   
  
Eyes narrowing, Cam cleared his throat, “...Anyone in mind?”   
  
Ash looked back at him, his blue eyes full of disbelief, “Naturally Georgia!”   
  
“'Naturally'? Ash, has Georgia particularly expressed any interest in being your wife...?”   
  
“Does she have to?”   
  
This caused Cam pause before he looked back up at him. Ash Preston and he had been best friends in their youth. They'd played stick ball and hunted for frogs and camped out. They were two peas in a pod, as it were. But then, when they grew older, into their teens, things started getting a little different. He had to focus on his familial duties and his mother had expressed her disapproval of their relationship. While that never kept Ash from associating with him, the wall...was building. Now, in their mid-twenties, it still was. It would be as tall as those buildings out there if they ever told him about the affair...he just hoped enough of those old days were left that he'd overcome it.   
  
...Except then he'd make a statement like that. “Are you telling me that you'd be perfectly alright with a woman that doesn't love you?”   
  
Ash shrugged simply. “That's not a vital part of a marriage, I'd say. My mother tells me often she was a perfect stranger to my father but they came to love each other. It'd be no different.”   
  
His jaw growing taut, Cam swallowed that. “...Georgia is a friend we've had for years, since our days as children...you would disrupt her autonomy if she said she didn't wish to be your wife?”   
  
“'Disrupt her autonomy'? Why would she be disrupted?”   
  
Cam wanted to say because she had committed to _him_. Alas, he just shook his head. Ash glared, “Why would Georgia reject me? I will inherit a great business, I'll have a perfect home for her, we're well-known in our community. It'd be an honor.”   
  
“Because those things don't equate to being committed to someone eternally, Ash.”   
  
Ash huffed. “That's just a dally idea from the outside, Cam. It's not doing anyone out here a bit of good. Chika may as well be committed to several men, does she 'love' any one of them?”   
  
“At least she'll have the _choice_!”   
  
The blond rolled his eyes as if that were a stupid thing to worry about. Cam was growing furious. “So only your choice matters, Ash? Georgia has no say? That's how you'll keep your 'wife' happy?”   
  
“I don't expect you to understand, Cam.”   
  
“Why?” Cam hissed, “Because I'm an outsider and have ridiculous thoughts that if I love someone I want them to love me back before I force them to be my wife?”   
  
“Just...just you'll find someone, alright?”   
  
It was only divine intervention that someone knocked on the door because he was prepared to punch Ash in the face for that remark. Sucking his cheek, he marched over to the door and swung it open. Ah yes, the lady in question. Georgia blinked at him, her pretty face becoming concerned. “Cam, are you alright?”   
  
“...I'm fine” he mumbled.   
  
“Well, you don't look fine” she frowned, looking between him and Ash whom was quiet. “Are you two having another spat?”   
  
Cam's eyes closed partially, looking at her. He was too expectant...but he was getting upset by Ash's decrees, by his claims of her when she had made no claim of intimate interest in him. He wanted the secret out. “Just discussing marriage. Ash is considering it in the near future.”   
  
“Oh my” Georgia smiled. It was forced, he could feel, but she asked 'obliviously', “Who is the lucky woman?”   
  
Naturally Ash would freeze being put on the spot like that. “U-um, w-well, uh...”   
  
“Whomever she is, she's very lucky.”   
  
Cam glowered a bit, “We were speaking of how he doesn't think that it's necessary to have mutual feelings? What do you think?”   
  
The woman right in the center of this appeared startled before smiling nervously. “W-well, I would say it'd be best to have mutual feelings. That way it'd be a more comfortable marriage.”   
  
“Best” Ash said quietly, “But not necessary.”   
  
“U-um, I...I don't know about that--”   
  
Ash stared at her beseechingly and it didn't take a genius to know what it was he was trying to prove. He would never force his expectations on Georgia, he wasn't going to act until she was comfortable telling Ash as well.   
  
...He just...he just couldn't help but be impatient. They'd...they'd been together for almost ten years now. When...when was the right time?   
  
Rising, Ash seemed upset as well for entirely different reasons. “U-um, I'm going to go check on Cheryl. I'll be back in a moment.”   
  
When he exited, Cam pursed his lips tight as he started toward the bathroom. Georgia quickly grasped his hand, “Cameron--”   
  
“Why?” he interrupted, upset, “Why is it so hard to admit that _I'm_ the one you've chosen?”   
  
“Because Ash will be heartbroken and I-I wish to but please, we just have to wait until the right moment! Yo-you haven't told him _either_ , after all!”   
  
Cam shook his head, gazing off, “Because I will not force your hand. I want us to be united when we tell him. As it is, you're still concerned about his feelings. He's an adult and he might be upset but-but...”   
  
Georgia gazed down, “...Just...not yet, Cam.”   
  
Staring at her, he whispered, “I've put away enough money to purchase a home for us in that place, I have the means to take care of us. I'm willing to take the extra steps to make your father accept me...but...but have you?”   
  
The woman he loved looked up at him, wide-eyed. “W-what do you mean?”   
  
“Have you accepted that I won't inherit a great business, that I'll have to build myself? Have you accepted that we'll be ridiculed, that you'll be seen as an outcast as well, that it won't be perfect because I'm _far_ from well-known in our community? That I won't be able to bring the “honor” that Ash can?”   
  
“None of that matters to me, Cam” she insisted, grasping his shirt, “I love you, you know that.”   
  
“...Then why can't you tell Ash?”   
  
She just froze up. Swallowing, he turned away. “I'm...I'm quite tired. We don't have to discuss this any further.”   
  
“Cam--”   
  
“Please, Georgia” he murmured weakly, “Let's resign for the night.”   
  
“...Alright...” she answered faintly.   
  
...What...was he doing?   
  
  


XXX   
  
  


...He'd tell her.   
  
It was just a random action because she'd left their room after hanging out for a while. When he poked his head out to see where she'd gone, he found her and Dirk together, snuggling up right outside the door. _Ugh._ For some reason, they must've decided to go out, just the two of them, and...   
  
...And he didn't want that so he grabbed his coat and Eiji to trail her. Eiji had seemed mildly aggravated about it but Kaoru said he needed a possible excuse if she saw him. ' _Great, now you're a a stalker. Cool beans.'  
  
_ They walked in and out of stores, browsing and speaking to the shop owners. In one store with hats she grabbed a black...fedora, maybe. Putting it on Dirk's head, she briefly smiled...before laughing at something he said. The man took it off and replaced it on her head, tweaking her nose. Chika pouted at him while he grinned and picked up a slouchy dark gray beanie. She seemed to like his choice and he was wearing it when they exited...   
  
Eiji had yawned loudly as they continued to trail them. Kaoru hated this with every essence of his being, the two looking like many of the couples on the street, hand in hand. Their next stop, _somehow_ in this world of purely digital media, was a record store. Both Dirk and Chika seemed slightly baffled by this and walked in. Eiji leered, shivering, “Mofo, it's f—king cold. Let's go in and pretend we were just out for a stroll before we get arrested for lurking.”   
  
Kaoru had wanted to protest but they ended up also going into the shop which was confusingly crowded. Music was _online,_ why bother going out anymore for it?   
  
Whatever the case, Dirk was leaning over her shoulder, his chin rested there as she went through a box of records, holding one in particular. Chika looked up when one of those crazy songs she listened to started to play overhead. Kaoru swallowed when Dirk started to mouth it before she did. _'What's all this talk of a notion? I'd rather drink from the ocean'._   
  
  


Chika nodded her head as she apparently read the sleeve on one record, mouthing back, _'What did you mean when you said 'no'? I only want what is best for you.'_

  
They both sang aloud together, “ _But I won't ever let you drown. No, I won't ever let you down. 'Cause I am my enemy, the water's up to the knee. I never wanted nothin' from you; yes I do, yes I do. My engine's runnin' on dry, my head's so f--ked up inside. Shut up, I know; I said so._ ”   
  
She replaced the record and turned to face him, now speaking. Sounded like something about wanting to see 'their show again'. Dirk nodded in agreement, whatever that sentiment was causing him to smile.   
  
...This...this was too much.   
  
The next day he was still disgruntled by their impromptu date when they all ventured to the Metropolitan Art Museum. Chika was chattering with him about something but he just...didn't have it in him to listen. Why'd she speak to him when she had Dirk? Was she just trying to keep everyone happy?   
  
“Oh my, this is massive” Dirk drawled when they arrived, standing before the gigantic museum.   
  
Leonel looked beside himself with excitement as Eiji yawned. “Alright, pretty boy, let's get this over with. Some of us aren't art minded.”   
  
Leonel stuck out his tongue, still rushing toward the door. Chika paid all of their entry with money Arthur had given her for 'amusements'. Bastard was laying it on pretty thick with bribes, that was for sure...   
  
While everyone else wandered around, Kaoru instantly just took a seat in the corridor. Not that he hated art or anything, he was just too depressed to admire it or be even vaguely interested. This...this wasn't his cup of tea.   
  
He jumped when his phone suddenly rang, looking around nervously knowing that wasn't exactly good museum etiquette. No one really shot him any looks so he just quickly answered. “Hello?”   
  
“Hi, sweetie! How is New York?”   
  
His mom... “It's...it's okay, mama.”   
  
“Well that doesn't sound very convincing” the woman responded, “I've been to New York with your Aunt Rosa tons of times, it's always been very fun.”   
  
Kaoru groaned, closing his eyes as he dropped his head back. “...Have you ever been with dad? If so, what did he think?”   
  
“Well, when you put it _that_ way...”   
  
He couldn't help smile, thinking of how his dad had a conniption going to Tokyo, he could only imagine in a country where he had limited grasp of the language. “Chika wants to live here, mama.”   
  
“I've heard! It's nice someone's taken an interest in her work already, most undergraduates aren't so lucky.”   
  
“Mama, I don't _want_ her to live here. Why should she move here? She is good, she should be able to find work in Japan so why move to another country?” he demanded.   
  
Kaoru could tell his mother was frowning despite not having the projection open. “Sweetheart, people move for work all the time. I agree, Chika probably could find a job here as well but--”   
  
“Exactly! It's-it's so dumb! What's so good about this damn place anyway? It's a stupid idea she's had and I'll never agree with it!” he bellowed.   
  
“...Oh.”   
  
...Oh s—t. Body stiffening, Kaoru quickly looked to his side. His heart tanked when he found Chika standing there, her red eyes wide as she stared at him. Jumping to his feet, he mouthed speechlessly, his heart in his head as his mother chastised him on one end and Chika looked down before him. “U-uh, Chika--”   
  
She didn't say anything and finally just whispered, “...Oh.”   
  
“M-mommy, I'll call you right back” he blurted, clicking off. “Chika, I didn't--”   
  
“Would you like to get some hot chocolate? There are a few cafes around.”   
  
'Don't do this', he thought weakly. Don't...don't change the subject. He knew he'd upset her again. “Chika, I-I'm sorry--”   
  
She merely shook her head and shrugged. “Come, a hot chocolate would be nice.”   
  
...This was too much. And he wasn't helping that whatsoever.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
How'd _he_ end up getting Georgia so dischuffed with _him_?   
  
Cam Daugherty had been properly distracted at the museum, hardly able to focus despite finding some genuinely interesting pieces he would have liked to stare at. He'd thought perhaps he just needed to clear his head so he walked around the block, a little unaware of his surroundings.   
  
...It was...actually a very peculiar moment. He hadn't felt anything like it in quite some time.   
  
Hundreds of people came off the subway, just masses of people that he'd never see again, he felt. But right in front, there was a woman. She was wearing a green slipdress with tulle that reminded him a bit of what some of the younger ladies at home wore except it ended much sooner above her knees. She was about as tall as Chika, her hair pinned up somehow underneath a darker green wrap, a black fringed shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She looked around briefly, a bag on her shoulders, as she headed up the street.   
  
Her face was...familiar in a strange way despite knowing he'd never seen her in his life. No, not...familiar in that way, he guessed. She continued in his direction as he got out of the way so everyone could navigate around him, becoming quite huffy when they impeded traffic in any form. She walked past him though before glancing to him. Her eyes were green as well...she gave him a smile and he...he honestly sort of trembled.   
  
“Who is that?”   
  
Oh damn. He almost jumped a vertical mile when right next to him, probably having followed him this entire time while he was in a stupor, was Georgia. His long time lover gave him a hard look as he clenched his heart. “D-don't blinking scare me like that!”   
  
She crossed her arms, her amber eyes narrowed. “ _Who_ was _that_?”   
  
“I...I don't know what you mean” he remarked, trying to play it off as he headed back in the direction of the museum quickly.   
  
“That woman that you were almost breaking your neck to stare at, Cameron, who _was_ she?” Georgia demanded, following him closely.   
  
Cam threw his hands up, feeling nervous and guilty. “I-I don't know! She-she just seemed familiar somehow!”   
  
  


“Familiar?”   
  
“It's...it's hard to explain...”   
  
Groaning when she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a quasi vacant area, she gave him a hard look. “I don't care for you ogling other women, Cam. If you're upset with me, face me full forced. Don't go start making eyes at women you see on the street!”   
  
  


“No one is 'making eyes' at anyone, Georgia!” he snapped, “Do you not see attractive chaps sometimes and watch them?”   
  
Georgia gawked, “You found her _attractive_?”   
  
Oh hell. “N-not-not _precisely_. She-she just seemed familiar like I said!”   
  
“Familiarly _attractive_?” Georgia huffed, irate.   
  
“N-no!”   
  
Shaking, she balled her fists and glared at him, very, very upset. “You have _never_ looked at anyone else the entirety of our time together. You have never shown a speck of any-any sort of interest in any other woman. What was so special about her?”   
  
  


He held up his hands, unsure if she was about to attack him. “Georgia, darling, please calm down. It's...it's not a big deal, okay? I just noticed someone. I'll never even see her again. You're the only woman I will ever love or be attracted to.”   
  
But of course that did not placate her in the least and she was still fuming by the time they made it back to the museum. Ugh, it...it had been weird. He truly _hadn't_ looked at another woman like that, not since...not since Georgia...   
  
When they arrived back, Ash was the only one outside, seeming worried. “There you two are! How could you just take off without informing anyone?”   
  
“I...I just went on a walk, I didn't even know Georgia had come looking for me” Cam said faintly.   
  
Georgia just 'hmphed'. Ash frowned, staring at her, “Are you alright? You seem a little miffed.”   
  
“I am fine” she snipped, marching back into the museum.   
  
Cam could only groan, rubbing his face as Ash looked back at him quizzically. Yes, that wasn't quite the way he wanted things to stay...   
  
...What had it been about some random stranger on the street though?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Alright. Alright, he was notorious for telling Chika he thought things she did was stupid. And...yea, he did, that didn't change, but he...he didn't really want her mad at him over it. He gazed at her weakly as they walked up the streets. This...this wasn't a great place. Hell, they had literally seen a guy get mugged twenty minutes ago. Her 'boyfriend' seemed horrified and was inspired for whatever reason to go after the offender but Chika stopped him, insisting it was too dangerous. But that was the essence of a city like this, a place like this, and she wanted to move here? Why did people move somewhere that was dangerous? Why did people ride things that were dangerous? Why did people do things they _knew_ were dangerous? And _especially_ since they didn't have to?   
  
Why was she even considering this?   
  
Frustrated, Kaoru leered as everyone was grouped together, speaking to some degree. Yea, they got hot chocolate but that was as awkward as he expected. He attempted to justify his rant to his mother to her and as usual she ignored it, speaking about some of the artwork she'd seen that she liked. It was what happened in high school all over again! Just let him explain himself! He knew she would be able to see some of his logic...   
  
Chika was speaking with her 'Cam-nii' about something when a group of bikers happened to go by. They weren't on the type of bikes her and Kairi preferred but those massive metal ones that he usually saw if he watched an American movie. He didn't think much of it except they were ultra loud...   
  
Alas, by the next block they'd somehow managed to circle back around. What? Kaoru froze when they rode beside them. Cheryl grabbed Ash's arm, alarmed, all of them kind of wide-eyed. Well, uh, maybe they weren't the ones targeted...?   
  
One of the riders rose on his bike, taking off his helmet. “Hot damn, iz that you, Little Miss?”   
  
What? Ready to run off, Kaoru was startled when Chika gasped. “Manny?”   
  
...What? The man was huge. Not fat but like a gruff body builder. Chika went to him and the man gave her a hug which she returned, grunting. “Holy jeez, look at you! Me and the boys were just passing by and I saw you out of the corner of my eye and thought you really look like your old man...except I don't think your old man was quite this tall, damn.”   
  
“I'm two inches taller than him. He doesn't care for it much” Chika agreed.   
  
'Manny' chuckled. “I can imagine. What are you doing in this hellhole though? Last I talked to the boss monkey he said you were studying in Japan.”   
  
'Boss monkey'? Chika explained her reasons for being there and Manny whistled. “Getting ready to start a ball and chain career, huh? Funny as hell, I remember you when you were born. Old man was awful concerned about your future.”   
  
“Really?” Chika questioned with a frown.   
  
“Oh yea. But I think that was more because he was worried how he'd end up raisin' ya'. I'd say you've come out alright.”   
  
Chika patted her cheek thoughtfully, “Papa's strange...ah, but he told me before I came to actually see when I arrived in Boston if I could track you down, that he hadn't heard from you in a year and that Bruce said you were on a sabbatical.”   
  
The man nodded, “Had a heart attack. You can exercise 'till you're blue in the face but don't make a lick of difference if you smoke. So for now I'm just touring a few states with my gang here, especially while the old lady's on a cruise.”   
  
...Who the hell was this? How did Chika just end up running into so many people she knew in a whole different _country_? To make it more bewildering, she called her dad. Chihaya looked slightly tired when he answered but Kaoru was most certain he was still up playing Bion with their dads.   
  
“How's it feel, boss monkey? Your daughter swamped you” Manny heckled.   
  
Chihaya appeared surprised for a moment before laughing, “Manny, you bastard. Where the hell have you been? I thought you'd crawled into a hole and died.”   
  
“S—t, might as well have. You know that bozo Bruce forced me to take time off at the place? The 

s—t.”   
  
Chihaya blinked languidly, “How was that described to me? You had to have bypass surgery and almost died on the table, was it?   
  
“Incidentals, man, incidentals!”   
  
“Yea, if those are your 'incidentals', I'd hate to see what's serious” Chihaya snickered, “Well, just take it easy, will ya'? We don't need you checking out too early, who'll watch Clay and the boys?”   
  
Manny rolled his eyes, “You know that chucklehead got bagged for evading police racing his 'stang down the Zakim?”   
  
“That dumb f—k, what is that, the third time? Wanted to marry my damn daughter, he can't stay out of trouble.”   
  
What? Apparently both Chika _and_ Chihaya's friend scratched his chin, shooting a glance at them. “Don't look like you need to worry about that, boss, she's got quite the entourage of 'em here.”   
  
Chihaya snorted, “Chika always runs with a reverse harem, it's horrifying.”   
  
Kaoru groaned at this, understanding _that_ much. Chika simply pouted, “That's not true, papa, Georgia's here.”   
  
Georgia waved to the camera, Chihaya returning the gesture, “This is the longest I ever expected Chika to maintain a female bond, do not stop liking her!”   
  
The woman giggled and Manny smirked, “Well, daddy dearest, I'm going to get up the road. I'll make sure to drop a line when the man let's me come back to work.”   
  
“You better. Take care of yourself, man, I'm not there to keep you in line.”   
  
“Everything works out, I expect to see more of ya' with your baby here.”   
  
Ugh, _no_... Chika waved after him as he rode off, the group honking at them as they made their way back up the street. Cam blinked slowly. “...That was interesting. Who was he?”   
  
“Oh yes, that was Manny. When we lived here he was one of my daddy's good friends and waiters at the cafe he managed” she explained.   
  
Dirk stroked his jaw, raising a brow, “...I suppose you do look a lot like your father.”   
  
She stared for a moment at him in thought before her eyes widened. “Oh yes, you've never actually seen my papa before, have you?”   
  
“In vague passing...you don't have many pictures up in your flat.”   
  
Kaoru swallowed as she took his arm and they all continued back on their path. “Perhaps you can meet him in person one day soon.”   
  
“Haha, yea...”   
  
Though Georgia had seemed semi-disgruntled since the museum for whatever reason, she smiled smugly at him. “He likes me enough. You on the other hand...”   
  
Dirk sulked at her while Chika just seemed bewildered why she would think Chihaya wouldn't like him. Oh yea, he'd just _love_ his precious Scuttle's first and thus far only boyfriend. Chika was so oblivous sometimes...   
  
...But then, maybe...things made a lot more sense to her than they did him.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
“This is _incredible_.”   
  
Generally everyone looked out at the near entirety of the city in unified amazement. They were currently standing in the great crown of the Statue of Liberty, high above the world, it almost felt. Dirk was speechless, Chika blinking as she explained. “When immigrants came into Ellis Island, it was often said they expressed this being the first thing they saw.”   
  
“Why, that'd be so overwhelming...” Georgia rasped, “But exciting at the same time.”   
  
Kaoru weakly glanced at Chika who continued to be their 'tour guide' of sorts. It was their last day in New York so they'd been to both Coney Island where they explored a little bit since the rides were closed for the winter season, the Guggenheim, the aquarium, and now the Statue of Liberty. Yea, he was done. Unfortunately this trip wasn't.   
  
“We should head to Boston now to get into our hotel” Chika replied, the group making their way back down the statue. 

  
Eiji grumbled, “And I wanted another pizza from here, man. This place is the s—t.”   
  
Cheryl sulked at him and Chika smirked, “Boston Creme Pies?”   
  
“Oh my God, maybe _I_ should live here.”   
  
Once on some street or the other, Chika started to hail a cab. Leonel stretched, yawning, noting a bus had stopped nearby. “Chika, there's a bus...”   
  
“No buses.”   
  
Ugh, so complicated! Alas, one of those big cabs came and picked them up, taking them back to their hotel to gather their things. In very little time, they were taking one of the fast lines into Boston...   
  
...Kaoru recalled maybe getting here once when he was coherent while Chika still lived there. Maybe twice. It was...bustling too. Dirk asked where she'd lived and she expressed that unlike Castanet, her former house here was a little out of the way but she'd take them there.   
  
Walking the streets felt generally about the same to Kaoru as it had in New York. Just...uncomfortable. Who wanted to deal with uncomfortable? Though, looking at everyone else, it seemed even the uncomfortable ones had gotten used to it. Maybe he was just set in his ways...   
  
...Again though, what was here for her? Kaoru looked to Chika as the woman spoke to Georgia. Fine, she knew some random people and all but...those were just friends. Acquaintances, really. Wouldn't she feel lost...?   
  
Randomly in the distance a song played. It was somehow audible over the crowds but it seemed familiarly. Dirk suddenly smirked. “Oh yes, it's that song you'd play on our trips, Chika...'I was walking and talkin' 'bout this bitch I met out in Boston who I didn't see very often but mm hmm, mm hmm'.”   
  
Cam nodded dryly, following up, “She's going to vote for Obama and she likes to dance to Madonna, chops as eight just like Benihana, so mm hmm, mm hmm.”   
  
“We're going to hop in this hoopdy and she'll take me out to the movies, let me feel all up on her boobies so mm hmm, mm hmm. Now she's touching my booty and she's rolling on the black beauty, I'm going to get to-get to my duty so mm hmm, mm hmm” Georgia and somewhat surprisingly Cheryl echoed.   
  
Chika smiled but was now looking around. Eiji snickered. “Yea-a-a, that's _too_ coincidental.”   
  
“And there she is!! It's a Christmas miracle!!”   
  
Most everyone looked up, shocked. Kaoru lightly groaned. Oh yea... Chika smiled more, waving, “Hi, Uncle Max, Uncle Miru.”   
  
  


Max and Miru de Sainte-Coquille were approaching them, side by side, on the street. Max was on the phone _definitely_ with Chika's mom, Rosa. “Oh Pinkychu, you and your gorgeous babies! Simply the _best_!”   
  
Miru smirked at him before groaning, “Her _tall_ babies. How does that even happen?”   
  
“Because she's secretly mine” Max gushed, opening his arms wide for a hug. “Your mommy just told me you were in town! Why didn't you call, young lady?”   
  
Chika blinked, “Well, I was going to call and come by when I got into Boston. We were touring New York these last days.”   
  
“Ah, I'll call you back Posie-- of course, I will chastise her greatly! You betcha...love you, honey!” Max declared, putting his phone in his pocket, “Pookie, your mommy is not happy you haven't called her since you got here.”   
  
“Mama's usually at work so I call daddy instead... but I shall call her soon” Chika nodded, “However, are you busy? You don't usually come this far in the city, right?”   
  
Miru shook his head to the negative, “Not usually, no. We're getting some presents before we--”   
  
Suddenly Max elbowed the man in the side, causing him to yelp, “Hush, you! Now hun, I know your little boys to men gang, but looks like you have some new additions here.”   
  
Now how was Chika going to go about this? Ultra conservative gang meeting super ultra liberal Max de Sainte-Coquille? Not to mention... “Ah yes, Uncle Max, Uncle Miru, these are my friends Georgia Ainsworth, Cam Daugherty, Ash and Cheryl Preston, and Dirk Middleton. Guys, this is my Uncle Miru, my mama's twin brother, and his husband Uncle Max.”   
  
...Well, shockingly enough, no one actually seemed _that_ surprised except Ash. Seemed he was the most conservative of them anyway, the rest were 'liberal' in comparison. Max gasped, “My Pookie knows girls!”   
  
  


“Does it matter?” Miru smirked.   
  
“Of course it matters! My delicate flower consistently surrounded with a hamfest, it's appalling!”   
  
Eiji smirked, raising a brow, “So we're not good enough for your 'delicate flower'?”   
  
Max smacked Eiji's shoulder, “Oh Eiji, honey, you have the sensitive soul of a poet wrapped in a bullet-proof condom with bazooka holes. I worry about you more than Chika.”   
  
With a laugh, Eiji remarked incredulously, “Thanks, I guess.”   
  
Leonel snickered, Max propping his hands on his hips. “But it's lovely my darling has new friends! Where are you from?”   
  
“We're all from a town called Galeton in England. We just happen to be on sabbatical visiting Chika” Dirk explained.   
  
A faint frown crossed both Miru and Max's faces. “...Galeton? You mean...one of the revisionist villages?”   
  
... _Ooohhh_. This could get ugly. Cam frowned, “Well, yes...”   
  
As he would expect, Chika explained, “They are nice people, Uncle Max, Uncle Miru. Not like the people from Souffle at all.”   
  
They looked surprised. Dirk echoed, “Souffle...? You mean the French village?”   
  
“Yes...honestly, before I met you all, I was under the impression that that was the only one of it's kind. And your ways...well, frankly, seem a little more antiquated than theirs as well, except they are horrid people.”   
  
Cam rubbed his chin, blinking, “We've heard stories...they are a very severe place.”   
  
Max scoffed, “Hardly begins to describe them, the asses.”   
  
“We have dated ideas” Dirk cleared his throat, “But I assure you one of the main reasons we've come to this world is to avoid all of that. I'm...glad Chika will vouch for us though, we do have...a peculiar way of life.”   
  
“I had to force him to go to the dentist” Chika leered.   
  
With that Max laughed, “Pookie, _I_ have to be forced to the dentist. But, well, if my Chika says you're good people we'll go with it.”   
  
“Yes” Miru smiled some, “Well, since you're here, why don't you have dinner with us?”   
  
“Better yet, where are you staying? Some stuffy hotel? Just come stay with us!” Max insisted.   
  
Chika frowned, “Oh no, we wouldn't want to be a bother, Uncle Max.”   
  
“Oh, stop being your mama” Max rolled his eyes, tossing his hand. “C'mon, we have five extra bedrooms, you'll be cozy.”   
  
Turning to them, Chika questioned if they would mind not staying in the provided hotel and just staying with the two. Kaoru didn't really care, it was all awkward anyway. The only one silent on the matter was Ash but everyone else was fine with it...   
  
“Terrific! Miru-chan and I were going to Smith and Wollensky for dinner tonight. Let's get you back to our place and get you settled.”   
  
They all somehow managed to get in the man's Escalade which may as well have been a bus and watched as the downtown streets disappeared. He felt a trifle bit relieved as they came to more familiar 'suburb' territory. Though when they arrived at the custom castle mansion that was the Sainte-Coquille home, he was a little thrown off again. Though it...did remind him of his nana's home so that was somewhat comforting.   
  
“What a lovely home” Georgia complimented, seeming taken.   
  
“Why, thank you! It's our little castle in the city” Max nodded, the group piling out of the car.   
  
Miru rolled his eyes, “It's still too big for the three of us though...”   
  
Georgia frowned, “Three?”   
  
“ _Mon p_ _è_ _res!”  
  
_ Oh God. Wrapped in a fringed pink shawl, wearing a white sundress, was Leann Chevalier de Sainte-Coquille, Chika's cousin. Her luggage was on the stairs of the house as she dashed forward with a smile.   
  
“Ah?! Precious, why are you here so early? We weren't expecting you until tonight!” Max gasped, hugging his daughter tightly.   
  
She kissed him cheek to cheek, giggling, “Oui, daddy, but I was zo excited about my entry in Columbia I had to come back a day early. You should zee the flat, it's magnificent.”   
  
Miru pouted, hugging her next, “Well, you could have called! We went into the city today thinking we were going to get you. You haven't been here long, have you? It's cold.”   
  
“Oh non, papa, I just got here” she assured...before squealing. “Ah, Chika! _Que faites-vous ici_?”   
  
Chika smiled, the girl also giving her a Euro kiss. “ _Je suis en visite pour un emploi._ _Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en train de revenir de France._ ”   
  
“ _Oui!_ _J'ai été accepté pour mes deux semestres à l'Université Columbia à New York._ ”   
  
“ _Félicitations_ _!_ ”   
  
  


“ _Merci! Ah, Eiji, Leonel, Kaoru, vous_ _êtes_ _ici trop_!” she gushed.   
  
“ _Bonjour_ ” Kaoru nodded.   
  
“ _Allo_!” Leonel expressed.   
  
Eiji grinned lazily, “ _Sexy que jamais, dame_.”   
  
She tapped him chidingly, “ _Vous_ _êtes_ _encore une allumeuse_!”   
  
Dirk slowly leaned over Chika's shoulder, his brow raised, “...So you're also fluent in French, dear?”   
  
“Mm, vaguely” Chika explained, “My great-grandmother is French. Same for most of us.”   
  
Leann blinked at them, pausing particularly on...Cam? “You have more friends z'an usual, Chika darling?”   
  
Nodding, Chika introduced, “This is Dirk Middleton, Ash and Cheryl Preston, Georgia Ainsworth, and Cam Daugherty. Everyone, this is my cousin, Leann Chevalier de Sainte-Coquille.”   
  
Cam was squirming as Georgia put on a weirdly...tight smile. “Oh, your cousin, you say? I think we may have actually passed her on the street yesterday, right Cam?”   
  
“A-ah, perhaps...”   
  
Leann nodded, “I do recall zeeing you both. Funny I was zo close to you, Chika darling.”   
  
“Well, let's chatter inside where it's _not_ freezing” Max shivered, wrapping his arm around Leann and Chika's shoulders. “Now I know you've been studying in Paris for a while now, my baby love, but daddy would like you to make a healthy attempt to speak English so he can understand.”   
  
She giggled and hugged his side, “Oh course, daddy!”   
  
He kissed the top of her head and Chika's, delighted to have both his girls there. Kaoru sighed, carrying his things and glancing back at the group. Ash seemed to be questioning Georgia as she looked very irritated and Cam just looked down, flustered. What...?   
  
...Whatever. This could work to his favor, especially if he could out Dirk to Max as Chika's 'boyfriend'. Chihaya and Rosa would know within the second and just shut all that down...of course, Max's Japanese was sketchy and his English was sketchy so he might accidentally say something stupid.   
  
He...he had so much to fix before it was too late. Just how?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh! It's so nice having such young strapping lads around the house!”   
  
Nemoto Eiji sat on the couch of the Sainte-Coquille home, blinking as Cam and Dirk assisted Max move some furniture around. Despite the plans to go out to dinner, instead Chika and Leann insisted they'd cook something. Max was pretty hyped about that and currently they and Miru were out at the store. Kaoru had expressed having a headache so he went to lay down, Leonel also taking a nap.   
Eiji would help but it would have been awkward if he tried with this particular table...Ash visibly swallowed, sitting beside Cheryl. “...How is that not abysmal to them?”   
  
Cheryl frowned at him absently, “What?”   
  
“J-just they're-they're...” he hissed before saying very lightly 'poofs'.   
  
Leering, Eiji grunted, “'Poofs'? It's 'abysmal' because they're gay?”   
  
Cheryl sighed gravely, “As you can suspect, _Eggy_ , homosexuality is not exactly accepted in our community.”   
  
“Precisely” Ash nodded.   
  
Eiji always liked Max. Like, he was mean sometimes but it was never _really_ mean and he was always just so humorous and good-natured. That it was 'abysmal' that he was gay to someone though super pissed him off. Alas, Cheryl looked to her brother. “Except no one really is that close-minded except old timers and tools like you.”   
  
Oh snap. “And what is that supposed to mean? Name _one_ gay person in our community!”   
  
Cheryl gave him a look of disbelief. “ _Howard_?”   
  
“Howard?! How is...” Ash started incredulously...before he seemed to have a complete revelation. “... _Howard_.”   
  
Howard? Ash gawked as Cheryl shook her had, picking up a magazine, “W-why did no one ever tell me? Cam's never mentioned it!”   
  
“Because one, everyone _knows_ , and two, that is essentially Cam's _father_ , he's not going to gossip to your jaded ass about it.”   
  
  


Eiji blinked to Cam who laughed at something Max told him. Oh, so that's why wonder boy seemed entirely comfortable. Dirk didn't seem too out of sorts either...   
  
“On to a more critical topic, whatever has gotten into Georgia?” Cheryl questioned, “She's been out of sorts since she got here and saw Chika's cousin.”   
  
Her brother shot a glance at her, looking toward upstairs where Georgia also decided to take a nap. “...I though it was peculiar as well. I'll go check on her.”   
  
Ash went up the steps as Eiji sighed, “...I don't much care for your brother, chick.”   
  
“Do keep in mind that Cam probably absolutely _despises_ our village with the way they treat him and Dirk has been put in a position where he must carry on the family in a business he has no interest in because it's 'the way of things'. My brother has had everything he ever wanted and been taught the way he's always been taught and everything is swell. He's much like your friend, quite stubborn and bent in his ways.”   
  
“Sheesh, when you put it _that_ way...”   
  
“Eiji?”   
  
“What, princess?”   
  
“We've been together all this week and not had a spot of time alone” she said off-hand, “Your 'convenience' is getting a little randy.”   
  
He blinked at her before standing, “Hey, Uncle Max, I'm going to show Cheryl the pool house for...a few. That cool?”   
  
“Sure thing, pumpkin!”   
  
Cheryl flustered as he took her arm, pulling her toward the back door. “W-what about the--”   
  
“Please woman, my rubber game is endless.”   
  
...He was glad he didn't have to hate her.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
  


“...Kairi?”   
  
Shomura Kaoru looked over his shoulder, sitting at the table within the Sainte-Coquille household. Hideyoshi Chika was all dressed up to go to whatever that stupid meeting was but Max insisted she have her late breakfast first. Bewildering enough though, Yagami Kairi had...rather randomly shown up at their door.   
  
“Hey” he yawned, entering from the back breakfast nook area and kicking off his shoes.   
  
“...What are you doing here?”   
  
Max appeared from the kitchen, wearing a pink apron and a smile. “Is that my healthy appetited lad?! I have bacon and sausage ready just for you!”   
  
“Awesome!”   
  
Chika raised a brow as they were both guided to take a seat. “So...this is a common occurrence?”   
  
Kairi nodded, shaking out a napkin to cover his lap, “Sometimes I'll be based in Newport, Rhode Island so I'll make the hour drive to get some of Max's spicy potato mix. It's delicious.”   
  
“I see...”   
  
“Don't tell my mom though” he said slowly, “She's always worried I'm terrorizing someone here with my appetite and uh, that's probably the case but I don't really want to get lectured.”   
  
With a scoff, Max entered, carrying trays of various dishes. “I'll tell the Gwenzy that you are a growing boy and I am more than happy to get you all fattened up. Or try and hate you Yagami gods for keeping such gorgeous figures!”   
  
Kairi laughed some, shaking his head. “It's not great...especially since I joined the Navy. All the exercise and training burns up everything I eat instantly along with my hormone issue. I'm in a stupefied hunger coma after every regiment.”   
  
“That does sound problematic” Chika frowned, “I hope they tend to your needs. Uncle Kyo wouldn't be pleased if you were seriously hurt.”   
  
“Nah, it's fine. Just need a shot of glucagon and I'm back in action.”   
  
Kaoru raised a brow, Chika picking up a piece of bacon to nibble on. “...That definitely sounds awful. You need a shot to be okay.”   
  
“Eh” Kairi shrugged, “Such is life.”   
  
Humming, Max blinked at Cam as he, in a daze, rose from his seat at the end of the table to wander toward the steps. “I'll be back momentarily, I need to get something from my luggage.”   
  
“Oh, would you be a dear and get my lazy bones daughter up? I swear, that girl is always sleeping” Max rolled his eyes.   
  
Georgia shot him a look and he squirmed, “U-um, certainly. I'll be right back.”   
  
Kairi munched, blinking toward the step, “Oh hey, Leann's home?   
  
“Yes! And I'm sending my Pookie off just like I sent my Posie off so many years ago!” Max gushed.   
  
Kaoru wasn't sure if he could say 'ugh' anymore... looking to Georgia who was now rather violently stabbing her eggs, he wondered if maybe he wasn't the only one with problems now though...   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _...Galeton?”  
  
Stood to figure that the second woman to ever catch his attention was related to Chika...though apparently not directly. Despite being the same height and frankly both lovely women, Leann was adopted. While the whole story wasn't presented, she was apparently born in Souffle, the French village.   
  
It was a decadent meal her and Chika put together, full of polenta and foie gras and all sorts of things that were just...fanciful. Naturally it was delicious as well but he knew better than to compliment the woman. Georgia was glaring at him as was. Oh goodness...   
  
Ash nodded some, slicing his steak. “Yes, we are all a part of the Galeton community.”   
  
Leann cocked a brow, drinking a glass of red wine. “I zee. Are you excommunicated?”   
  
“No, no...just...exploring, I suppose.”   
  
“Some more than others” Dirk drawled, shooting Ash a look, “I'm not particularly interested in returning but our good Ash here can't wait to return.”   
  
While Ash sulked, Leann nibbled on a bit of a shrimp, “...I zuppose if it is your home zhen you should feel comfortable to go back.”   
  
“Precisely!” Ash nodded haughtily, “I do like these places, truly, but I'm not home here.”   
  
Nodding somewhat, Leann glanced at them. He swallowed when she looked toward him briefly, “I feel maybe you are in small company, no?”   
  
Cam smiled nervously, pushing some of the vegetables around despite them being quite tasty just to put up appearances for his envious girlfriend. “I'm not sure I will return this time. I'm not personally liked there.”   
  
Leann frowned, “No?”   
  
Although he was just going to agree and leave it at that, Ash with his big mouth nodded. “Cam's not originally of our village. His parents dropped him off in Galeton's custody.”   
  
“Really, Ash” Dirk said disapprovingly.   
  
Pursing his lips, Cam just shrugged awkwardly. Not like his story wasn't the pinnacle of gossip in the entire village. Leann gazed at him. “...Really?”   
  
“A-ah, yes...”   
  
She sat up a little straighter, her eyes narrowing, “In Souffle, I was born of my mother and another man z'at did not come forward when ze truth was revealed. However, mon first papa, he raised me as his own. Ze village never quite got over it, no, so when they both died, they packed me up and sent me to New York by myself at eight years old only to nearly die in a bus accident.”   
  
...Oh. Chika shook her head. “I refuse to take buses here.”   
  
“Oh goodness, Chika darling, I have taken the bus at least twice since I've lived here” Leann laughed, “Ze road was very slippery and ze bus lost traction. I feel awful for ze people that lost their lives but I was greatly blessed. But places like Souffle that felt I was a zin? I will never agree with such things...and I can only imagine how zey view 'outsiders'.”   
  
A little nervous with their similar heritage, Cam cleared his throat. “...Not...particularly well.”   
  
“But it's not as if there's nothing there for you, Cam” Ash grumbled.   
  
Cam squirmed, Georgia shooting a look at him. Yes, he supposed there was...one thing there. Alas, Leann blinked, “But iz there nothing else out there for you?”   
  
...In all sincere honesty, since their first visit, that's...that's all he'd thought. He was struggling just to justify his existence in Galeton. Yes, he would struggle to start over in a new place but no one was going to say he was a 'sin' because his parents left him behind here.   
  
“I love our village” Ash said simply.   
  
“Then it'z not zomething you would understand. Being a 'zin' iz not all it's cracked up to be” Leann assured in a gentle tone.   
  
...That's...probably what made Georgia irritated enough to leave the dinner early. It wasn't enough that he'd been attracted to her just walking by on the street but...he really hadn't gathered they'd had such similar experiences. Hell, she'd actually had it a lost worse than he had, she was actually sent away to just rough it on her own to another country when she was a mere child. From the sounds of it, she hadn't even known English.   
  
She was 'familiar' because...he supposed they had something in common that Georgia wouldn't be able to understand. She was a respected member of their community and her family was an integral part of the village. In an ironic way, with Leann he had that commonality like Georgia had with Ash.   
  
...But he...he loved Georgia.   
  
_ “U-um, Leann? Your...your father wants you to come down for breakfast.”   
  
Cam Daugherty knocked on the single pink door in the long hallway nervously, gazing around. It never felt good to be walking on eggshells with Georgia. It especially sucked when _he_ was the reason. With a sigh he knocked again, receiving no answer. She had to know that he was committed to her though, that whatever this brief 'wow, she's actually kind of attractive for some reason' affair with Leann was it meant nothing to him. He...he wasn't going to stray.   
  
...Perhaps she wasn't even there, it was already 10:30. Opening the door slowly, feeling guilt for entering without permission, he froze.   
  
Leann Chevalier de Sainte-Coquille was lying in a huge canopy princess-like bed on top of her reddish pink sheets in some very...lacy sheer ensemble, the gauzy gown having slipped up her long legs revealing a low...revealing...holy God, why was he staring at her knickers?! Face on fire, he quickly turned around, wedging himself between the door. “L-Leann?”   
  
Finally she responded with a mewing sigh, the bed creaking as she turned over. “Cam?”   
  
“U-uh, yes, um, sorry for walking in uninvited” he rasped, “M-Max wishes for you to come down for breakfast.”   
  
“Oh, alright” she yawned, “Tell him I will be down in a moment. Merci.”   
  
...Despite it being an awful pun, he almost wanted to plead for 'mercy'. This...this wasn't the adventure he was looking for.   
  
He...he loved Georgia. He wouldn't stray.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Isn't it incredible?” Ash declared as he ate some oatmeal.   
  
Dirk Middleton poured syrup on his pancakes from a pretty silver pitcher, licking his thumb of some excess, “What's incredible?”   
  
The blond looked around for apparently Max as he surmised it was appropriate to speak on what he found amazing. “Cam's actually taken a liking to someone!”   
  
Georgia was absently mixing her tea when her head shot up like a bullet, her amber eyes narrowing at Ash dangerously. “...Whatever do you mean?”   
  
“It's clear to see that he's smitten with Leann! And they have so much in common!”   
  
Dirk exchanged a quick look with Chika. The red-eyed woman seemed bewildered. “I...haven't really noticed Cam being any different than usual with Leann. I mean, he has become chattier with her faster but I'm assuming that is simply because of a common background...”   
  
“Yes, I'm more than certain you're reading too much into it, Ash” Dirk shook his head, noting that Georgia was gripping her fist.   
  
Good ol' oblivious Ash. “Why don't you think it's a good thing? Cam might actually have someone he is smitten with.”   
  
If Dirk believed in divine intervention he believed it most at that moment...except maybe it was satanic intrusion based on the topic Yagami Kairi brought to the table. “That actually reminds me...Dirk, please feel free to ignore it but I will catch all sorts of hell if I don't at least inform you that Danica wants you to have her number.”   
  
His eyes widened, shocked. What? Chika cut her sausage in half before looking up, her brows furrowing, “...Why? Do you two share a common interest?”   
  
Kairi snorted. “'Interest' is the only thing Danica has, Chika. I insisted that he's seeing someone but she seems to think she has a chance since...well, Dirk knows.”   
  
Damn it, why didn't he just say 'yes, we're serious!'. Groaning, he rubbed his temple, feeling a migraine growing. Honestly speaking he never expected Chika to be 'jealous'. Alas, even _she_ could give him that look, apparently. “What is it that you know that would lead someone to believe it's acceptable to force their number upon you?”   
  
Holy Jesus. “I-I didn't really...answer when she questioned if we were serious because... technically, we haven't really reinstated a relationship status” he explained weakly.   
  
“So you are interested in her?”   
  
“Of course not!” Dirk insisted, “I just thought I was being _polite_. I-I mean, I noticed she was flirting but I thought I kept it simply civil on my part!”   
  
Kairi nodded, drinking a glass of orange juice, “She actually did say as much but she's...quite the stubborn one.”   
  
Chika leered. “If she is aware that he is in at least a minute relationship with someone and he also expressed no mutual interest in her then why is she forcing him to acknowledge her?”   
  
'Because some people just want what someone else has' Georgia muttered heavily under her breath. Ash stared at her, bewildered, as Chika huffed, standing. “...I don't have the energy to put into this matter. It is...mostly irrelevant. I have to get to my meeting.”   
  
With a mischievous grin, Kairi pushed the number across the table toward Dirk. “Just so you can say in case you run into her that I _did_ give it to you...”   
  
He opened his mouth to refute even the gesture...alas, Chika actually picked up the scrap of paper and tore it into little pieces before dropping it on his head, stalking out with a pronounced 'hmph!', one he recalled from when she thought he was still into Gretel...Eiji, whom had been in a sleepy stupor when he staggered down to the table a few minutes back, smiled groggily. “That was like the perfect jealousy attack combination of her mom and dad.”   
  
Ugh...Cam returned, his face flushed as he sank beside him at the table. Georgia gave him a hard look, probably prepared to demand what was wrong with him...   
  
Leann wandered in, greeting them with a 'good morning', wearing a short pink satin robe...short enough to depict that whatever she had on under it wasn't leaving much to the splendors of the imagination. Georgia's eyes were blazing as she briefly glared toward Leann...before reaching and plucking Cam in the temple. He yelped as she also 'hmph'd!' and marched away upstairs. Eiji blinked.   
  
“Yea, that's pretty incredible.”   
  
Dirk just groaned loudly, needing another hit of aspirin now. Satan indeed.   
  
...But...how did he actually express to Chika that she possessed all of him? Danica nor any woman had ever crossed his mind again as a viable anything beside acquaintance or maybe even friend.   
  
He...he had to get his act together.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
...He hated it. He hated it _so much_.   
  
Shomura Kaoru stood on the street, gazing off as Hideyoshi Chika raced around an actually rather deserted strip of land with her cousin, his friends, and...Danica.   
  
He'd fallen silent at the breakfast table a few days ago because it didn't take a genius to tell that Chika was actually jealous. Why? Why did _Dirk_ matter that much? Let someone else have him, they weren't even in a committed relationship!   
  
Curling up tighter in himself next to Eiji and Cheryl who were watching the race attentively, he shook his head. It was finally the last day. They were finally going home where he can bask in the knowledge that Chika was jealous when her boyfriend had someone pining after him. She became...a _person_ in that second. Somehow she'd been oblivious or perhaps even above that in his eyes. She'd shown it to some degree before but never...never quite like this.   
  
_“So I heard Kairi attempted to give my number to Dirk but you weren't happy about it?” Danica questioned shortly prior to the race.  
  
“Whether or not Dirk is in a serious or completely committed relationship to myself does not make it tolerable for you to give him your number. It was expressed we had some commitment and that ought to be enough.”   
  
Danica scoffed. “That's not how life gets to work. Either you claim him or be ready for some competition.”   
_   
  


_Chika glared. “...I am not competing for a person.”  
  
“Is that right?” Danica snorted, coming toe to toe with her, “Then give him up already. He's not worth fighting for then you must not really want him at all.”   
_   
  


“ _You will not treat Dirk as some possession. I am jealous you have interest in him but I do not blame you...however, you do not respect his disinterest in you and even force my cousin to pressure your number upon him. Leave him alone.”  
_   
It'd just been him, Eiji, and Cheryl standing there up until that point. When Kairi and Dirk saw things were getting heated they rushed over and broke up the little spat, insisting they'd just come out for some last minute fun. They had hot chocolate and other activities aside from the race to do...   
  
...She'd...she'd laid claim to him whether she realized it or not. This...this bastard was actually _sincerely_ something to her. It wasn't just that he was attractive or for sex or anything horrific like that. No, no, what it really was was even more horrifying.   
  
Chika...Chika might actually love him.   
  
Kaoru weakly looked around, finding Leann skipping onto the scene with cups of herbal tea. She had declared that she'd had too much hot chocolate back in Paris and Cam had admitted he hated sweets so she volunteered to go make them something to drink. When Georgia attempted to intercept, Ash merely pulled her to have a cup of hot chocolate with him and she'd been unable to formulate an argument. Now she was just glaring as Cam and Leann indeed seemed to be having an almost intimate conversation about something...   
  
Cheryl was wrapped up in the huge pashmina scarf Eiji got her, drinking the hot chocolate as Eiji told her something. Whatever it was, it put an uncharacteristic smile on the woman's face as she shook her head, telling him he was an idiot. If he didn't know any better he'd say they were flirting.   
  
Looking to Chika who was in a nose to nose run with Danica for obvious reasons, Dirk on the sidelines looking nervous, he shook his head miserably.   
  
... Strategies were being devised. The lines were being drawn. Pieces were starting to be placed. He knew. He _knew_ he _had_ to act.   
  
...Just...just how? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:
> 
> I have not been to New York yet. I'm sure there's quite some distance between most of their destinations but eh, super travel, I guess.
> 
> Eiji, Chika, and Leonel with the 'white dragon' joke are referring to Yu-gi-oh.
> 
> When Dirk and Chika were out on the town, they started singing “Water” by Breaking Benjamin together, a song from when they went to the festival in the interlude chapters.
> 
> Max's ringtone for Rosa is the Scissor Sister's “Shady Love”...apparently Chika played it enough around the Brit group that they memorized the section they overheard.
> 
> Manny is the waiter that used to work for Chihaya when they lived in Boston in Yume. Additionally, if you don't recall Clay, he asked Chihaya when Chika was four if he could “be his son” aka marry Chika...which was creepers so he asked Manny to kill him.
> 
> “When did Max and Miru get married?!”. Well, they were engaged the extra chapter of Street Corner II (which is done, by the way). “Who is Leann?!” Leann is Max and Miru's adopted daughter, also presented in Street Corner and based on the character from Rune Factory 2. She speaks with a French accent in my head but uh, yea, I don't know if it'd be as prevalent as I portray it.
> 
> Spirytus is almost100% alcohol...
> 
> “Haver” means to ramble incoherently.


	52. Power Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note (based off reviews from FF.Net) : Well, it's been over month (actually I was thinking I hadn't updated since November but hey, it's only been since Christmas!) but I am happy to report that all five (originally four before Chapter 19 became about a eighty pages) chapters are complete. Is the story complete? In a way but you'll get there when you get there.
> 
> I actually have these moments where I think, 'would Koji and Nelly be into the current music I hear?'. I don't know if I deem it off to aging as I still find stuff I like but it's actually quite different from stuff they'd listened to growing up. Alas, I thought they'd be hyped on Radioactive, lol. It's just a very strangely addictive song. My nephew actually still plays the Yu-gi-oh card game and I asked him when I picked him up from a weekly event if they still have the 'white dragon' card and he was like "yea, I think that's been retired for a while now". Lol, I know nothing.
> 
> Alright, I don't want this to come off bitchy because I'm not mad about it, I just don't really understand. There are two common remarks I'm getting about Otome and one is "Chika changed too much" and two is the "perfection" of Dirk. For this chapter, I'll throw in my opinion on that matter on Chika's changing and next chapter, I'll cover Dirk's "perfection". I won't bog the top of this with some thesis on why I don't necessarily agree as a writer but would like to hear why others wouldn't agree. For now, good luck. No lie, this is 41 pages with the 0.7 margins Open Office forces on me and all together with the next chapters, you're looking at 218 plus pages (I don't even want to know what it'd be with true book margins). Godspeed!

_Hideyoshi Chika gave him an updated interface program for his personal computer for Christmas. She just kind of knew what he'd like better than most people. His mother got him some sweaters and shoes. He lived at the beach, he wore flip flops and shorts 95 percent of the time...but his mother wasn't a gamer and she didn't get him embarrassing sweaters or shoes, at least. His dad gave him an enhanced and extended version of Xenoblade...yea, he loved Xenoblade...when he was like fifteen. But still, nostalgia was cool...  
  
When he was standing in the mall, thankfully back in Japan, he'd had no idea what to get Chika. Truthfully he never had but this year, knowing she was an even deeper person than he could fathom? What did he get her that...that would be useful to her?  
  
...Dirk got Chika an Ariel shirt and an oversized Flounder stuffed animal. Silly stuff, really, but well, that was just something Chika was into so she was ecstatic. He'd...he'd lost his way. Almost prepared to just give her a gift card, something so impersonal it was like giving her a plastic bag, he had an epiphany. Yes, he thought it was stupid...but giving on Christmas wasn't about what he thought was important, it was what he knew she'd like.  
  
He got her a customized motorcycle helmet with Scuttle written on it. She was pretty amazed and he was reinvigorated. Dirk Middleton wasn't going to win.  
  
It was a night they'd all gathered for dinner since Chika was going to be preoccupied with her family...Dirk, the bastard, didn't seem at all that bothered by his specialized present, even saying it was cute. Kaoru wanted him to feel as threatened as he did, damn it.  
  
"Oh, uh, I didn't really buy you anything, Chika...but uh, I found this and thought you'd remember."  
  
Matt. Matt wasn't even an issue anymore. Chika would go fishing with him when he was around or invited him to the clam nights if he wasn't working. Just a miscellaneous guy. Alas, Chika opened the box he gave her and her eyes widened. She pulled out a book, like an actual physical album like people had those anymore. Flipping the pages, she was...shocked. "These are all the pictures we drew from kindergarten. How do you still have them?"  
  
"Uh, actually" Matt smiled shyly, "We stashed them in the aqueduct, the one in town? Paolo and I were goofing off there and I saw the box. It's shocking it's still there after all this time."  
  
Chika flipped through the pictures...before smiling, that rare expression that was becoming affiliated with things he just couldn't agree with. Dirk also raised a brow before looking over her shoulder at one of the pictures. Kaoru got a peek too...  
  
It was in Chika's grand childish style, oversized heads and small bodies...but it was clear to see it was her and Matt at one time holding hands. Appallingly, in quasi-legible hiragana and English she wrote "Ishiguro Chika", the name of his nightmares.  
  
"These are perfect. Thank you, Matt."  
  
...Chika didn't really have memories. Not to what he recognized, anyway. But Matt? He himself not only continually caused her to remember stuff, he brought reminders, reminders of when she was infatuated with him and was planning to be his wife in their stupid treehouse. She suddenly gasped. "We buried treasure somewhere." _

_"We'll have to find it then" Matt laughed.  
  
Dirk's eyes narrowed some as Kaoru silently seethed, the two apparently planning a 'date' to find treasure...yea, never mind, Matt was a still a threat and this was as much a square as ever.  
  
...He had to hold his ground...and hope that someone came and took these assholes out of the scenario...and soon.  
  
_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
He'd been a trifle bit lonely.  
  
Cameron Daugherty and Georgia Ainsworth had been walking a bit on eggshells since the visit to New York. The woman thought that since she wasn't acting with this whole Ash thing that Cam suddenly was becoming smitten with another woman. Cam insisted that wasn't the case and did all he could to convince Georgia that he loved her and her alone...  
  
It was New Years Eve and despite the two planning to go watch fireworks together, Ash Preston intruded with Georgia's reluctant but still valid permission. Cam hadn't spoken a word to either of them by the time they'd left.  
  
Cheryl Preston slipped out into the night and he just happened to come by to look out the window only to see her with Nemoto Eiji. It didn't take a genius to know they were in some sort of relationship. While he wasn't sure what kind of man Eiji was to tolerate the great storms of Cheryl, he had to admit the girl did seem a lot happier lately.  
  
...Hideyoshi Chika had went to Shomura Kaoru's grandmother's annual New Years Gala. He was flying solo tonight.  
  
Sitting in the crook of his window, he absently scribbled on the tablet Chika had given him this year. While nothing was particularly wrong with the old one, she said this one had new writing features and it did seem a little smarter than the other. When he wrote "beneath" now it didn't rewrite as "bemoan".  
  
He looked up and let out a breath. Somehow he thought when he returned here he wouldn't have to spend anymore New Years alone.  
  
But it was different now. Chika had friends and responsibilities and he...he knew those days when he was one of her main comforts, those...those weren't prevalent anymore.  
  
...She'd probably rung in the New Year with Kaoru every year since he left.  
  
With a grimace, he set his story down and wandered downstairs to get another glass of bourbon. He'd had a drink when the clock struck twelve and told himself 'Happy New Years'. Now at two in the morning he was just drinking to drink.  
  
Getting down the steps, he paused when he heard the door knob start to jiggle. Ah, probably Cam and the crew. He wanted to see how tart a majority of that crowd was, it'd probably make him feel better about having spent this holiday alone...yes, sure.  
  
Dirk inhaled softly when the door opened and instead of a disgruntled couple with an oblivious third wheel there was Chika.  
  
The woman yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Her strawberry blond tresses were curled prettily, a silver hair pin holding it back. She was wearing a long wine colored evening gown, hugging her beautiful body perfectly. Dirk swallowed, his heart warming when he saw she was wearing the flowered earrings from all those years ago...  
  
...What...what was he supposed to do? This was the love of his life and he had to share her so very much with someone that was also in love with her. That someone...that someone was her best friend and very well the love of her life too when she realized it. He...he felt so sick.  
  
Alas, she walked over and hugged his neck, giving him a warm kiss on the lips. "Happy New Years, Dirk."  
  
"Happy New Years, darling" he returned, wrapping his arms around her waist, unable to help a smile, "You look absolutely stunning. How was the whole do?"  
  


Chika sighed and rested her cheek against his chest. "...It was nice, I suppose. Mama and papa were very lovey dovey and Kaoru got kind of out of sorts on wine. His mama whacked him and he went to sleep." 

  
"Uh...did she whack him _to_ sleep?"  
  
"Oh no. Aunt Katie does hit rather heavily but she did not render Kaoru unconscious."  
  


Dirk smirked. "Good. I'm not sure that's the way I'd want to bring in a new year, having my mum knock me out."  
  
She snickered before looking around. "...Where is everyone?"  
  
"Mm, Cam, Georgia, and Ash went somewhere to view fireworks or something and Cheryl went off with Eiji."  
  
A frown grew on her face, looking up at him, "...You mean you were by yourself?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't...so bad..." he lied.  
  
Naturally she didn't believe him a bit and sulked petulantly. "If I'd known you were going to be alone I would not have gone to the party. I figured you would at least have a few of the others to bring in the new year with you."  
  
Dirk could really only shrug. Yea... Chika looked upset. "Did you not want to spend it with me?"  
  
"E-eh! B-but of course, there is no person in this universe I would have wanted to spend New Years with more than you! I-I just knew you had your tradition and-and I didn't want to be selfish--"  
  
"It is not selfish to communicate with me" Chika said firmly, "I would have made arrangements."  
  
He groaned at that, rubbing her back over her dress. "...I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
"You are too considerate sometimes while being inconsiderate to yourself" she informed him, sweetly kissing his nose. "Come. You'll come home with me and I will make it up to you."  
  


Raising a brow as she took his hand, leading him upstairs, he drawled, "Make it up to me, ay?"  
  
  
"Sex."  
  
He snickered, "Thank you for rarely leaving me in mystery, darling."  
  
...What was he going to do if he had to live without her?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Nemoto Eiji yawned, raising a brow down at Cheryl Preston who was asleep against his side. Strange, wasn't he at that stupid party at Leona's...?  
  
His sleepiness dissolved enough to register that his phone ringing had been the reason he'd woken up. Picking up his cell, he blinked when he saw it was his mother. Weird...clicking 'answer', he pressed it to his ear and murmured, "Hello?"  
  
"Ichi, are you okay? I've been worried about you."  
  
Rubbing his forehead, he tried to get a grip on 'why' but things slowly started to seep into his brain. Oh yea, he was at the party, generally just keeping to himself by hanging out with his normal crew but eventually he thought he'd go say 'hey' to his family...  
  
His dad was drunk...and he started laying into him upon greeting about anything and everything. Eiji tried to step away from the situation but Nemoto Juro never knew when to stop. Incensed, he threw out a "f—k you!" and marched out of the place before it was even midnight. Chika had rushed after him, worried, but he insisted she go back inside, that Kaoru probably would throw a bitch fit too if she were missing. Like Chika, she didn't seem to care about that but...well, that was neither here nor there. He forced a smile, starting to understand that need of Dirk's to assure the woman that everything was fine when it honestly wasn't. Chika had already seen the worst of him enough.  
  
And apparently he ended up with Cheryl...again.  
  
...He was used to masking. He was used to pretending things didn't bother him or that he was alright when something inside of him just ached. When he was with Cheryl, the ache went away because he _had_ to hide it. Chika had expressed some things about Dirk, about being forced to do things he didn't want to, about being orphaned and raised by a zealous brother who tried to keep him from the world. No one comes out of that without scars. Kaoru had callously remarked that Dirk put on a facade with his smiles when he clearly didn't want to.  
  
Eiji knew it was more than that. Sometimes the ugliness wasn't meant to be pushed onto those around them. The insecurities? Those were his...smiling away the pain was for everyone else while he decided if they were okay handling the burden with him. Usually he never found that person. And when he did, he still felt wrong...  
  
...Still, he went to Cheryl again.  
  
"Eiji."  
  
"Ah, oh yea, um, I'm fine, mama. Just woke up so I'mma little out of it..."  
  
Nemoto Enju was silent on the other end before remarking, "Your father means well." 

  
"Does he now?" Eiji remarked sarcastically. "You always make excuses for him."  
  
"Unfortunately he's my husband and every stupid ass thing he does I have to try to apologize for...especially when he won't apologize himself. He sent you a text, you know?"  
  
His brows furrowing, Eiji held out his phone and saw indeed a couple missed texts, each from his father. Gnawing his cheek, he shook his head, "He doesn't need to apologize. He just needs to stop blowing up on me at the tiniest inclination, damn it."  
  
"I know" his mother murmured, "I'm sorry, Ichi."  
  
"F—k that, mom, don't you apologize for him" he swallowed. Why didn't he call?  
  
Enju was probably kneading her hands to prevent herself from smoking, something she seemed to regretfully have picked up _after_ having him. He wondered if he was really just that awful a person. "Mama, please don't fret. You know I hate when you fret..."  
  
"I'm not fretting. I just want your father to stop being a dickhead to you so you can not have a legitimate reason to hate him."  
  
Eiji smiled at that, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "...I really don't hate dad, mom. He's good to me sometimes, other times he's like a piranha. From the sound of it, that's just how he manages his relationships. If anyone's at fault it's you for procreating with him."  
  
He grinned as his mother huffed indignantly, "Your father and I were drunk when we had the both of you, thank you very much. He's as much to blame as I am."  
  
"I know, mommy."  
  
The woman was walking around their small home. He could hear the creaking fifth step going up to their bedrooms. "Please come home soon."  
  
"I will."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"I'm holding you to that, young man" she warned. "I'm sorry the night sucked, Ichi. I love you."  
  
"Love you too." 

Clicking off, he pressed his phone to his lips in thought. He closed his eyes, thinking of a case where his father might have said he loved him. Nah, you don't love your mistakes.  
  
Suddenly a hand grasped his chest, startling him. Cheryl sighed sleepily for a moment before looking up at him then the alarm clock. "Bugger. Why are you up? It's five in the bloody morning..."  
  


Eiji shrugged, turning on his side so his back was to her now. "Mom called. Guess she was worried or something."  
  
Cheryl didn't say anything, instead lying back down but curling into his back. That was the biggest convenience of their...convenience. She didn't prod him, even when he came to her door enraged and beside himself with emotion. She just hugged him and said nothing, something Chika might've done if he'd let her stay close.  
  
...That...that was largely inconvenient though. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_If there was anything to be said for Georgia's concerns, it was that with Leann he was happy they could speak together without intrusion. Just...just sometimes he'd like to speak to the woman he loved without Ash getting in the way. She let him though...he let him. Ash just didn't know any better and...and he wouldn't as long as Georgia was floundering.  
  
Leann had sat beside him at the race since Georgia was ignoring him because of her. She'd found some rather delicious herbal tea, not a trace of sweetness in his. As she sipped her drink, she raised a brow. "Dirk and Chika, they are...a couple?"  
  
"Somewhat, I suppose..."  
  
"And she never told me!" she huffed.  
  
Cam smiled some, "I believe it was a secret from her relatives...somewhat? She seems convinced her father will like Dirk but everything she's ever detailed about him conveys that'd be far from the case." _

_Leann giggled, shaking her head, "No, no, Oncle Chihaya would like no man with Chika. She is his petit fille and men can be zuch ominouz creaturez."  
  
"Oh, I know. Dirk's a bit of a fun-loving rascal but I can say he's devoted to Chika..."  
  
"Mm, I can zee it quite a bit..." she said absently, staring at the male in question.  
  
He hid a grimace when Georgia leered heatedly back at them. Oh goodness. Leann leaned back and crossed her arms under the blanket she was wrapped in, setting down her cup. "Now she hazn't been particularly fond of me..."  
  
"U-uh, yea..."  
  
Leann blinked at him before smiling, "She is your girlfriend, non?"  
  
"...Yes, somewhat." A lot of 'somewhats' floating around.  
  
"...Ooh, does she think...?"  
  
Cam nodded gravely. Leann stared before laughing some, "Well, to be honest, I waz thinking you were going to hit on me coming off the subway. It iz...arrogant but you know, juz the life of a woman."  
  
"And it shouldn't be" he muttered, twiddling his fingers, "...Of course, I was sort of...ogling a little more than I should have."  
  
"I nor Chika and millionz of otherz would've been conceived if zomeone didn't catch the other'z eye. Therez no crime to be found in looking" she joked.  
  
He chuckled despite himself. "We've been together for ten years, I should be far from looking."  
  
"Oh my, ten years? And you are not married?"  
  
Pursing his lips, he shook his head slowly, "...As you were well aware, I am a pariah in that society. I may as well not even exist to them. Don't get me wrong, the drunks and my adopted father like me well enough but everyone else...?"  
  
"These are not your friends?"  
  
Cam looked up at them. He recalled Ivan on several different occasions telling Dirk when they were children to stay away from that "forsaken" child. Like clockwork and the rebel Dirk often was, he'd come back the next day to the inn to ask if he wanted to go skip rocks with him. On the seventh day, when Ivan was enraged and demanded why Dirk was disobeying him, Dirk said in a solemn tone he'd never forget "we don't have parents either". Ivan never brought it up again to his knowledge.  
  
Georgia used to defend him vehemently in their excuse for school before he stopped going. He was bullied mercilously and tormented. Honestly, if asked when he fell in love with her, it was when she punched Theo Blankenship in the face for having shoved him over into a pond, telling him to drown already at nine-years-old...  
  
...Of course they were his friends. In a village of three hundred, not even two handfuls of people cared about him. He nodded though. "Yes...but for me to marry a practical princess in that land? It will be impossible. She...she will probably be disowned and I will probably be prevented from providing for her."  
  
Leann frowned at this. "...Then you shall move here, yez?"  
  
"I would like to...but she won't even tell Ash or anyone else of our secret relationship. I just...I just feel somehow she's secretly ashamed of me" he whispered. "Ash has staked claim to her since we were eighteen and recently has made it clear his intentions of her while she just laughs it off and does nothing. Someone will be hurt and...and I'm confused how I feel most of the time it will be me."  
  
She tapped her cheek, "I zee..."  
  
After a moment, she smiled, "I have a love of my life too."  
  
Cam's eyes widened, "Really?"  
  
Leann nodded and he felt...quasi-relieved? Only quasi though? "Well, that's great! If Georgia knew you were serious about someone she should be relieved--"  
  
"No, non serious" she shook her head.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"He livez in Japan. He iz 27-years-old and much like the villages'z inhabitans, he doesn't usually leave Japan and haz no interest in the outside world. Alaz, he's a hard worker, he workz with his father to construct buildings while having a Masters in Engineering. He never showz much emotion either...I would say it iz one-sided, yes, but he haz always been kind to me. In fact, when I waz in France for the last three and a half years, he came at least four times to see me. He knowz I like him, I think, he is just...not interested."  
  
Cam's eyes narrowed, "...Well, that's no good."  
  
"I can't force him to feel thingz" she shrugged, "But one day I will exprezz myself and he will probably answer negatively as well."  
  
"I'd hope he'd have more sense than that" Cam remarked mildly, "...But please don't be offended, I'm glad you have someone you're interested in. At least that makes it impossible that Georgia should be concerned anything besides a kinship is occurring."  
  
Leann tilted her head...before winking. "I wouldn't say zat exactly, Cam. Ze first love does not alwayz mean the only."  
  
...Eh? Standing when the bikes came to a stop, she smiled warmly at him. "I hope you find your happinezz with Georgia, Cam."  
  
"...Same with you and your...?"  
  
"Orland."  
  
"Orland."  
  
...First loves, huh?  
  
_ Cam sat on the opposite side of Georgia as Ash told her about something 'exciting' that was due to occur back in the village when they returned. She expressed that it sounded interesting...  
  
They were going to run off and have a date, just the two of them, on this apparently romantic holiday. Fireworks and dinner then slipping to a hotel for a little them time. He'd been excited for days especially since Georgia was so peeved with him. Alas, when he presented this little rendezvous to her, pleased and ecstatic about the plans he'd created, she'd seemed to warm to him again and everything was going to be swell.  
  
Ash just jumped on board. Georgia said it was 'alright' and Cam was speechless.  
  
"Cam, it'd be a nice opportunity for you as well, the expansion of the ranch! You can perhaps be a fieldhand or manufacturer" Ash invited him to their conversation.  
  
Cutting his eyes toward the blond, Cam simply shrugged, continuing to gaze out of the window. He was no field hand...and if they went back, there was a good chance he wouldn't be with them.  
  
Ash sulked, "You have not said anything this entire blooming evening, Cam, whatever is your problem?"  
  
Georgia smiled quickly, waving a hand, "It's not of consequence, Ash. L-look, we're home."  
  
The taxi pulled up to the street nearest the pub. Cam jumped out after paying the man and marching toward the place with all intention of locking himself in his room. Good that the tables were turned again.  
  
He frowned, expecting to see at least Cheryl or Dirk up waiting for them but neither even seemed to be home. Ash started to fume and seethe about his sister off doing 'horrid' things, grabbing his phone to probably call and yell at her. Cam tried to escape to his room but with the opening, Georgia was right on his heels. "Darling, please--"  
  
"Don't 'darling' me" he snapped, wheeling on her, "Just go and cater to Ash since his feelings have and always will be more important to you than mine."  
  
She quickly grabbed his arm, holding him, "How can you say that? You mean everything to me!"  
  
"Then your 'everything' is quite little, Georgia" Cam hissed. "Night after night, date after date, I plan something to make you happy, to make _us_ happy, something for _us_ to do together but at the first sign of Ash it becomes a friend event. I wanted us to have a good time tonight, _us_. You just...you just must not want an 'us' anymore."  
  
Georgia's amber eyes widened exponentially before she shook her head rapidly, "N-no! P-please, Cam, I would-I wouldn't know what to do without an 'us' or 'you'. You're the love of my life and-and I can't express that enough."  
  
The first love...didn't always mean 'only'. "Do you love Ash?"  
  
"I've told you a hundred times, _no_."  
  
"Then tell him that" he whispered.  
  
Georgia looked irritated suddenly. "Why is it that my word is not enough? If I tell you I love you alone and not Ash, why is that not enough for you to trust?"  
  
"...Because you fail to show you mean it."  
  
Her eyes widened and he slinked off into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Falling face first into bed, he miserably listened to the silence. He...he _wanted_ his first love to be his only. Just...  
  
Just why was that becoming less and less likely?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika had New Years Day off from school, still Winter Break for the students. While he figured she'd spend it with relatives, she expressed they were all off on vacation and that even Kaoru was with his grandmother that day in Paris. They...they got to spend the day together, just like the old times.  
  
Dirk Middleton groaned, hugging Chika tightly to his body, sitting up as he grinded his hips. Her long legs were straddling his waist, wrapped around his back as she hugged his neck, trying to stifle her sounds as usual. He chuckled, kissing along her jaw and nipping her earlobe. It thankfully never worked as she gave in, moaning when he pushed her on her back, on top of her now.  
  
It...it had been a lovely day. When they arrived last night, sex hadn't actually occurred as Chika promised but instead they sat up and talked with cups of hot cocoa despite the still pretty warm temperatures of the island. She told him about an outburst Kaoru had had about her moving to Boston, saying that it was 'stupid'. It infuriated him that she briefly considered if that were true. But that was the sort of power Kaoru had. Chika had a dream, someone that was interested in giving her a chance at that dream, and all he could write it off as was 'stupid'? Yes, perhaps he didn't want her moving to another country. He'd seen the sentiment quite often in the English movies they watched on the telly, a woman going off to the chance of a lifetime and the bloke realizing that she was everything he ever needed at the very last damn minute before running to the airport and yelling at her to 'stay'. While sweet in theory, it was also quite...depressing.  
  
Chika admitted she wasn't upset with Kaoru, knowing he never liked to leave Japan or anything aside for brief vacations to places he was comfortable. If she went to Boston, it would be entirely different. Perhaps even she wouldn't like the distance. Well yes, but then it'd be her choice to make, not his...she told him she'd consider it still. Just she had to weigh the outcome.  
  
After chatting until around five, they went to bed and he woke around twelve the next day, Chika still fast asleep. Feeling inspired waking with the woman after such a long time, he went out to the local store and got some ingredients to make her a late breakfast, deciding on poached eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. He got her coffee and he made himself some tea.  
  
She staggered out of the bedroom around one and smiled, confused, to find he'd cooked them breakfest. She jokingly questioned if he thought she'd forgotten something so he was trying to butter her up. Snickering, he assured her that it was nothing so crass.  
  
So they ate and afterward went on a walk, getting back around two...while he was prepared to take a shower, Chika informed him it'd be impractical since he'd just need another...oh.  
  
Breathing rapidly, his pulse racing as he pumped inside of her, he forced his eyes open. Her face was flushed, glistening with sweat., her own eyes closed as her lips lightly parted. He...he wanted this so badly.  
  
But...what if?  
  
"A-ah!" she choked out, her legs tightening hard around his hips as she shivered.  
  
He swallowed, moaning as well as she came before him. That was always pleasing, he hated to go first. Ejaculating after she finished, he trembled and started to collapse...but ended up miscalculating the space and hitting the crown of his head against her headboard.  
  
It hurt pretty bad, considering. He knew that was a migraine waiting to happen and was just happy he had some of that miracle concoction in his overnight bag. Alas, when he opened his eyes after finishing a brief curse, a drop of blood hit Chika's cheek, her scarlet eyes staring up at him horrified.  
  
...His nose was bleeding?  
  
Dirk had tried to protest when she threw him into the shower with her after getting his nose to clot, both of them sharing the quickest rinse possible. She dressed herself and pretty much him before dragging him toward the ferry. "This ends now."  
  
"But you said your grandfather wouldn't be able to see me until next month!"  
  
"Then we will see my Uncle Ray."  
  
Uncle Ray? He wanted to argue but she seemed very worried so he bit the bullet...  
  
They arrived at the hospital and Chika questioned the receptionist of something. The woman called someone else on the phone before nodding at Chika. She quickly pulled him to the elevator and arriving on the sixth floor, she went to the room at the end of the hall and knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Dirk frowned as they entered, greeted by a fairly tall...purple haired man. He looked to them with dark blue eyes, standing before a bookshelf, and smiled. "Hey, Chihaya Jr. What's crackin'? I see we're not worried about pooch hound today."  
  
"Oh no, Russell is doing fine" Chika assured, "This is Dirk. He hit his head and his nose started to bleed and he's been suffering from chronic headaches. And a few months ago he was vomiting--"  
  
"Woah, woah, sweetheart, let me take this in" Ray held up a hand, "When did the bleeding begin? Then the vomiting as well as the headaches?"  
  
Dirk cleared his throat, "The nose bleed happened around forty minutes ago and it's seriously the first time that's happened. I hit the top of my head when it happened so that is why Chika is concerned. I've had migraines for the last four years now and the vomiting usually just occurs when I have a panic attack."  
  
"Oh hey, a fellow Brit! But weird. Please, have a seat."  
  
Awkwardly sitting on that weird table with the paper, he folded his hands in his lap as the apparent doctor started looking in his eyes and ears and stuff with flashlights and checking his heart and pulse and blood pressure. "Hmm, nothing too unusual..."  
  
The man reached out and started feeling the back of his head...which admittedly did slightly hurt. Ray sucked his cheek, his brows furrowing. "Yes, that's odd. You're a little soft back there. Have you suffered a head injury lately?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
Tapping his chin, Ray went and pressed a button on the wall. "Just to be sure..."  
  
In some series of events that happened much too fast, Dirk found himself wearing hospital garb and being wheeled to another room. Gaping, he was scared to death when they took him into some giant fortress of electronics and...and lied him on some sort of robotic table. Yes, usually he took things he didn't understand like this in stride but he wasn't sure what the hell they were doing or where he even was. He sat up, alarmed, as nurses tried to get him to lie down. "N-no, what's going on?!"  
  
The door opened and Chika quickly came to his side, soothingly stroking his hair. "Dirk, calm down. They are going to run a test, alright? It won't hurt at all and all you have to do is lie perfectly still while the machine scans you, okay? Relax."  
  
Biting his lip, uncertain why any of this was necessary, he just conceded for her sake and calmed himself. Chika said something to the nurses and they were a lot nicer to him after. Probably explained he was from some back country where they would have thought this room contained the apocalypse. Lying motionless, he watched with horrified fascination as the machine whirred and spun lights around him. Okay...  
  
Not too much later, he was back in the first room where they met Ray, dressed. Chika rubbed his knee, praising him for being so cooperative. It honestly made him feel a bit like a child but he appreciated the compliment. After about ten minutes, Ray returned and looked at his watch. "Hey, Chika, the paperwork won't be down for another ten, think you can run and get us some coffee?"  
  
"Oh yes, certainly" she agreed, looking to him, "Do you want anything?"  
  
"T-tea would be nice..."  
  
Chika nodded and went about her mission. Ray looked after her before looking to him. "...So you...two a thing?"  
  
Oh grief. "W-well...sort of."  
  
"Keeping it a secret from the old man? Smart" Ray nodded before pulling out a sheet of paper, "So yea, you got your results, I just wanted to tell you alone first."  
  
What?? "I'd...I'd prefer to wait for Chika. I'm not the brightest bloke about such things."  
  
"Don't worry, I heard you're from Galeton so I'll break it down for you" Ray assured, "...Alright, I'll start off by saying we'd have to run extensive tests to diagnose precisely what it is that's in your brain. I cannot say any of the possibilities are collaborating or cause of a nosebleed but perhaps something is pressed against your nasal cavity..."  
  
Dirk was just confused... Ray shook his head, pulling up one of those hovering screens Chika used in her club hall. "So...this is your brain."  
  
 _Bonkers_ . Ray zoomed in and drew circles around a series of strangely shaped lumps. "And...yea, these aren't supposed to be here."  
  
"...They're not?"  
  
"Nope. I can think of two things off the top of my head and unfortunately without some more digging I can't differentiate them. You may have what's called a brain abscess. If you've ever had anything infected on your skin get surrounded with...well, that gross white stuff then that is, in it's most basic form, what it is."  
  
...In his _brain_? Blanching, Dirk gaped at him as he continued, "Generally these are caused by bacteria or fungi collecting in a location...and in your case it's your brain. Our hospital has had a couple patients who are expatriates of Galeton, Souffle, Sturm, Viento, _Veter,_ and Zephr and they commonly have these sorts of things. I mean, I know back to nature's good for some stuff but there's a reason it's called "progress". We don't normally have bacteria just floating around in our drinking water..."  
  
"I-I got it from drinking water?"  
  
"Water, airborne, someone else...hard to call. At some point your immune system was compromised for it to get in there though..."  
  
Dirk swallowed. "My...my brother had pnemonia and-and I got something like it for a spell. Could that...?"  
  
"It's possible. The other candidate is they could possibly be tumors." 

  
"What?"  
  
Dirk jumped, startled when Chika appeared at the door, holding one of those paper trays with a dismayed look on her face. "Tumors? They're tumors?"  
  
"Potentially" Ray sighed, sitting on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Y-you reviewed my Uncle Kyo's case for your thesis, is it something like that?"  
  
Dirk, trembling, took the cup from her, whispering 'thank you' as Ray received his coffee. "Your Uncle Kyo's cancer case was a medical anomaly in my opinion, Chika. I've never really heard anything even similar occurring, it should have gained some sort of medical marvel attention...so no, while there are similarities, there's probably not going to be another case of an airtight bubble being lodged in the brain then having lethal infection from an unknown South American virus seep into it causing cancer that appears half a decade later."  
  
...Good lord, this was complicated. Dirk whined, gripping his head. "Am...am I going to die?"  
  
"What? Dirk, you're-- oh my God, is he going to die?" Chika rasped.  
  
Ray quickly waved a hand, "No, no, don't get hysterical on me. I wanna take some blood tests and do some analyses before I give anything definite. Alas, as far as I can tell just from a preliminary check up, he will not drop dead in the next few days. I'm going to write up a lab sheet for you, get you to give me some blood, pee, and saliva then we'll get some more conclusive answers. Additionally, your gramps has been studying neuro-medicine since before I was born, he definitely can throw out some other possibilities."  
  
Chika nodded slowly before gripping his hand. He looked up at her weakly as she pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes. "...I...I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Dirk almost choked but nodded, squeezing back. "Aww, aren't ya'll cute? Get on out of here after you get stabbed up with needles and have some fun. There's nothing to fret over."  
  
...'Yet', Dirk thought, melancholy.  
  
What if it wasn't actually meant to be?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika quietly walked back to her apartment, sans Dirk whom had been absolutely miserable after they left the hospital and told her weakly that he needed to go back to the pub. While she wanted to be with him at this moment, she knew when he couldn't even force a smile that she shouldn't press it. She did ask if she was a bother to him...that's the last thing she wanted. Instead, he rasped out that she was far from a bother...and just that for this moment he didn't want to rest his burden on her already busy shoulders.  
  
...Was she busy for such things? Hardly. Alas, he was much like Eiji in that vein. They wanted to hold their own pain until it was too much to bear...people.  
  
Kaoru...Kaoru didn't like Dirk for some reason but she still wished he was there for her to talk to, she trembled. But then, she always tried to hold it in as well, didn't she?  
  
Letting out a sigh, Chika paused when she spotted someone sitting on a bench near the college. What? Wait. Walking closer, her eyes widened. "Dakota?"  
  
Kuwa Dakota had a suitcase by her feet, gazing down emptily. Her blue eyes widened when she looked up before looking upset. "Oh Chika..."  
  
"Are you alright?" Chika questioned, sitting beside her, "Did your mother let you attend the school?"  
  
She squeezed her fists tight, her eyes narrowing. "...No. No, she still told me that I wouldn't attend because of you and Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru too? "I-I really appreciated that you asked your parents to come and try to tell her to leave whatever past incidents they had out of my life...but your parents, they...they were good people and mama...mama is just so selfish."  
  
"So you ran away" Chika concluded.  
  
Dakota nodded miserably. "Yes, and I...I told the school I would be attending after winter break but...but I have nowhere to go, Chika. I got the scholarship but that doesn't pay for a dorm or the meal plan or anything. And I don't have a job or job experience and-and I just can't believe she doesn't want me to succeed at something I love! I-I shouldn't be so spoiled as to expect her to have paid for everything but-but to have forbid it...?"  
  
Choking up, Dakota buried her face in her hands. "I-I told her before I left that you all were nice people and I had no idea why she hated any of you so much. She told me everyone would turn on me when it convenienced them, when I need them the most. I never wanted to _need_ anyone, I-I just wanted friends..."  
  
"A true friend is someone that will do all that is available to them to help the other" Chika said simply, pulling out her phone. "I will see what it available to me and I will do everything in my power to help you."  
  
"N-no, Chika, that's not--"  
  
"For whatever reason, your mother finds misfortune in my existence and that is what has kept you from pursuing your passions. The least I can do is aid you in proving her incorrect."  
  
Dakota's eyes widened at this as Chika called one of the two men she knew that could make things happen incredibly fast.  
  
"Is that my beautiful grandbaby? Hello!" gushed Hideyoshi Mark.  
  
"Hi, grandpapa. Are you busy?"  
  
"For my darling Chika? Never. What's up?"  
  
Chika sighed, "I have a friend in need of some assistance, grandfather. Her mother was one of my mama and papa's former acquaintances and now she is not allowed to attend the school because of me being here. She has run away in defiance but has nowhere to go. I was wondering if you had a possible solution so that she can attend school and live here while supporting herself?"  
  
"...By 'former acquaintance', you don't mean Kuwa Mai, do you?"  
  
Now very curious about the history behind Dakota's mother, Chika drawled, "Well...yes."  
  
"I see."  
  
While the other end was quiet for a moment, her grandfather sighed. "I'll see what I can pull, pumpkin. Just keep her at your place and I'll get back to you if I find a solution, okay?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, grandpapa."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Chika helped a reluctant Dakota to her apartment before trying to call Dirk...he picked up, answering softly. "Hey, darling..."  
  
"Hey. Are you doing alright? I'm worried about you."  
  
"Don't be...I'll be alright, whatever the outcome."  
  
Swallowing, Chika shook her head, "There will only be a good outcome. Tomorrow, let's go to dinner and a movie."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Do not allow for your life to shut down, Dirk" Chika insisted, "Continue living."  
  
He was silent for a moment. She wondered what he was thinking. She knew that he was perfectly healthy before he left and this seemed to have started when he returned to England. If he told his brother he'd blame their country and perhaps he did too. Perhaps...perhaps he wanted to leave.  
  
Alas, Dirk agreed. "Dinner and a movie with you sounds lovely, darling. Perhaps around seven?"  
  
"It is a date."  
  
Clicking off after exchanging a few more pleasantries, she bit her lip. It'd work out fine.  
  
Dakota looked around her apartment, her eyes wide with amazement. "It's so nice...it feels like a house. I've never actually been in an apartment, I thought they were like...boxes."  
  
Chika set a tray of tea on the table, pouring some for her guest. "I'd actually not been in many apartments either before I went to college. It's still...sort of boxy but it's become quite cozy."  
  
She nodded in agreement before looking around. Her eyes seemed to have trained on a picture they took as a group from the resort that summer. "...Have you seen Matt lately?"  
  
"I saw him yesterday. We had lunch before I attended Kaoru's grandmama's New Years party."  
  
Dakota looked to her before picking at her long pink skirt. "Tell me more about you and Matt..."  
  
"Us? We met in kindergarten when my family moved to Castanet. He was the only one to speak to me after deeming I wasn't a demon like the other children denoted. He had always been a very good friend, we did many things together. I suppose he was like a Castanetian Kaoru at the time."  
  
Turning, lifting the tea cup, Dakota blinked. "He never...really mentioned you."  
  
"He seems to have forgotten me during the lapse of time we were unacquainted. I know much about forgetfulness so I am not offended. I don't recall any of my older friends from Boston myself" Chika shrugged, blowing away the steam from her cup.  
  
Dakota nodded. "Matt never did well facing trauma either though. He's very forgetful of things that caused him any pain. I can very well see that being the case."  
  
Considering this, Chika sighed. "Perhaps. He gave me a box of pictures and trinkets we had buried in the aqueduct in town. I recalled it slightly but I seemed to have been rather smitten with him when we were children. I wrote on one terrible picture my name with his surname. I wonder if he found it odd."  
  
"No...I'm sure he thought it was fine" Dakota smiled wistfully.  
  
Before Chika could question this thought, someone rang the doorbell. Standing to answer, she was startled to find her grandpapa. "...Grandpapa, I just got off the phone with you not thirty minutes ago."  
  
Mark Hideyoshi waved a hand, smiling and kissing her forehead, "I was in the neighborhood, pumpkin! By the way, I brought you something. It's in the car and those knucklehead guards of mine are probably lost. Can you go help them while I ascertain Kuwa-san's situation?"  
  
"Oh, alright" Chika frowned, looking back at Dakota, "I'll be right back, Dakota."  
  
"A-alright."  
  
...She felt she'd conveyed the story pretty well to her grandpapa. But, well, he probably wanted to understand Dakota's needs exactly. Hopefully he could help...she was distracted by other things herself.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Dakota squirmed as Chika's grandfather briefly sized her up, his face having melted from cheerful to pretty flat quickly after Chika left. Oh dear...  
  
"So...you're Kuwa Mai's daughter?"  
  
"Y-yes. Kuwa Dakota" she rasped, bowing lowly.  
  
Mark crossed his arms, his green eyes narrowing a bit. "Your mother won't allow you to attend school because of my granddaughter and Kaoru, correct?"  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"Then I suppose you know what occurred with Chika's mother, my son, her father, and to a much lesser degree Kaoru's mother?"  
  
Dakota bit her lip. "...I was told that...that Chika's mother, for lack of a better concept, was a..."succubus" that entrapped Chika's father while disregarding all his best interests and that he was "blinded" by her so much he couldn't see any other way which I suppose was my mother herself."  
  
Mark's eyes darkened but Dakota shook her head. "...I...I met Chika at the resort and...and at first I was suspicious of her niceties. However, the more time we talked and spent together, I gathered she was not the product of such twisted feelings. And the fact she was concerned enough about my wellbeing after my mother said such awful things to her to send her parents to try to speak to her, I knew that once again my mother had just distorted thing. She...she has a way of doing that."  
  
"Indeed" Mark said shortly before tilting his head, closing his eyes, "Let me be blunt with you, Kuwa-san: your mother almost killed my son. I'm not going to be naive enough to say it was entirely her fault but she was the working force behind a lot of nonsense that would have led to me not having a child or my grandchildren. He's a dumbass, my son, but he's still my son all the same and the pain that circled around an incident where she decided to break him and my daughter-in-law up almost led him to kill himself. He gave me the letter years later, after Shinji and Chika were born, that he wrote to me before he plotted to shoot himself in the head. When I read it, I swore a thousand percent that I would never _ever_ let that sort of nonsense persist again."  
  
Dakota swallowed that as Mark came closer, glaring down at her, "...My grandbaby has her mother's heart. After your mother and my son had a brief affair and they broke up and he needed a blood transfusion to save his life after he was assaulted, Chika's mother jumped right in to give him her blood. After everything, after _so much_ , she saved his life regardless of what he'd done. The Yagami...they're a caring people, I guess."  
  
She trembled when Mark snarled, "The Hideyoshi, not so much."  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"If there is even a _remote_ bit of scheming to you being here, I swear to God I will be mercilous. I let stupid s—t slip past me with Chika, some bastard teacher beating her up and me not having anyone there to stop it. But I'm on a much better alert now and I'm letting you have the opportunity to walk out right now if you have even the _smallest_ intention of hurting my grandchild."  
  
Dakota felt nauseous and wanted to run back to her mother. Almost. She...she was the same woman that did all this, apparently, and also the same woman that wouldn't allow her to attend the school because she considered this a personal affront.  
  
 _'_ _Nice to meet you, Dakota. And hopefully I'll see you in the culinary world.'  
  
_ If...if her mother had helped cause so many horrible things to happen to Chika's dad, then why would they have even taken the time to come speak to her mother, even if Chika asked? And...and that he said that, after everything. Dakota stilled her face, firm as she looked up at Mark. 

“I am in no way attempting to render any misconstrued justice or trauma on Chika or anyone in your family, Hideyoshi-san. I am grateful to have met your granddaughter and realize mother's false misconception. However, my attending school has nothing to do with her. What my mother's goals were and the goals she wanted for me are not my path. I want to be a chef and I don't desire to cause anyone else pain or be conniving or manipulative. I'm doing this for me.”  
  
Mark stared at her for a long moment before remarking, “Well said.”  
  
Her eyes widened as he waved her on, “Come with me.”  
  
Dakota gulped but quickly followed the man as they rode the elevator down to the restaurant in the lobby of the apartment, something she wasn't sure was standard fare. As soon as he walked in, all wait staff got about a thousand times more attentive to their work. He didn't stop or anything though, just kept going all the way back to the kitchen.  
  
A fairly young looking man was running the line, slightly reminding her of Chika's father. He looked up and groaned. “...What's up now, Hideyoshi-sama?”  
  
“Oh, Raeger, don't be such a doom and gloomer” Mark declared, “But I do need a favor.”  
  
“I figured. What's up?”  
  
“This is Kuwa Dakota, one of my granddaughter's friends who is having a tough time at it. She's going to be a student at the university but needs to work to provide for herself. Have any room for late night preppers?”  
  
Dakota looked at him, wide-eyed, as Raeger cocked a brow. “...Do you even _cook_?”  
  
“Y-yes. I was accepted into the culinary program at the university” she rasped.  
  
He raised a brow at her before looking to Mark. “...It'd be the dead shift. About 7 to midnight. Six days a week sound good?”  
  
Six...six days a week...? For a moment that sounded awful, she hadn't had to work more than two her whole life and that wasn't doing anything strenuous. But then...wasn't that what she was endeavoring to do anyway? She nodded. “That sounds fine.”  
  
“A hundred pieces an hour is all about we can offer preppers” Raeger continued.  
  
Mark's eyes suddenly narrowed, “And why is that, Raeger?”  
  
“Don't worry your head, Hideyoshi-sama, we're making killer cash. Just restaurant operations are expensive.”  
  
The apparent owner stroked his chin thoughtfully before drawling, “Mm, I suppose. But I'd hate to cut quality...”  
  
“I-it's fine. Six hundred pieces a week is still 2,400 a month. That's perfectly fine for food and books and perhaps I can find an apartment.”  
  
Raeger scoffed, “More like a _shack_.”  
  
Mark nodded in agreement, glancing at his watch, “When do you want her to start?”  
  
“Whenever Winter Break is over. Hate for you to get used to coming to work when you have time off then have to readjust when school starts.”  
  
Dakota nodded in agreement, bowing lowly. “Th-thank you! I look forward to working with you.”  
  
Raeger simply nodded, returning to his work as Mark led her out. Going to the business office of the apartment, the woman there looked up, shocked. “Hideyoshi-sama?”  
  
“Hello, dear. What apartments do we have available?”  
  
...What? Dakota gawked as the woman opened her computer and frowned. “We have three lofts left and a few four roomers...”  
  
“Any of the lofts furnished?”  
  
“Only one.”  
  
  


“I'll take that one. File it the same way you file Chika's, please” Mark nodded.  
  
The woman nodded rapidly, grabbing the keys and leading them to the room. Dakota was horrified. A job and a place to live within an hour? This wasn't supposed to be possible. She was supposed to struggle and barely make it until something broke or took off. Life wasn't this easy.  
  
Mark scowled when they entered the room. “...This place is a dusty mess! Why is there no upkeep on my vacant rooms?”  
  
“A-apologies, Hideyoshi-sama. Housekeeping is already on their way.”  
  
He groaned, finally turning to Dakota, “...I should probably actually thank you and Chika for this little venture, I didn't know one of my properties was in slight disarray. Anyway, this is where you'll stay while you're in school and you'll work in the restaurant. The rest is up to you. Utilities are included but I would suggest saving your money.”  
  
  


“Y-yes sir.”  
  
Mark tapped his cheek before cutting his eyes lightly at her, “...Not that it's very appropriate of me to ask...but where is your father?”  
  
“Mother doesn't speak of him...”  
  
With a scoff, Mark shook his head, apparently starting back toward Chika's room. “I was a terrible father to Chihaya when he was growing up. Awful, really. But any man that chooses not to be there or support their child is scum unless he's dead.”  
  
Dakota frowned, standing in the elevator with him silently. “My mother had fanciful ideas...that she'd find someone rich and that'd make her happy. She failed to take into account what others could want...”  
  
“That's putting it lightly.”  
  
“T-thank you though. You and Chika have already...given me kindness I wouldn't have expected out of life. I expected it to be harder” she whispered.  
  
Mark gazed at her briefly when they arrived on Chika's floor before saying: “It will be hard. You're going to have to succeed. Handouts don't last forever.”  
  
  
“Y-yes!”  
  
He finally smiled a bit. “Keep that fervor. You'll need it.”  
  
When they got back to Chika's place, she was spritzing a plant of some sort. She looked up with a smile. “Thank you for the orange tree, grandpapa. I didn't know they could be this small.”  
  
“Oh, of course, pumpkin! It's a calamondin orange tree. I know you and your father love your oranges...”  
  
Chika set down the bottle, her eyes bright. “So you were able to help Dakota, grandpapa?”  
  
“Of course. She will be employed at the restaurant downstairs part time and has a loft on the upper floor. All the rest is up to her” Mark assured with a nod.  
  
Dakota smiled, blushing as Chika looked relieved. “Thank goodness. I would hate for someone else's life to be ruined due to my existence...”  
  
“Don't be silly, Chika” Dakota said softly, “None of this begins to be your fault or because you exist. I'm...I'm just happy that you're so kind to help me. I...I wouldn't have expected this going off my mother's mantras.”  
  
Mark blinked at them before snapping his fingers. His guards appeared on queu and he directed them to grab her things. Dakota gasped as this happened, startled. She wasn't even carrying her things? Chika grabbed her shoulders, grabbing her keys, “Come, let me see your apartment.”  
  
“A-alright” Dakota smiled, barely able to contain her excitement now.  
  
...Finally. Now she could start over again. Looking to Chika for a moment once they arrived in her room, Mark taking a call outside, she cleared her throat. “...Chika?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“...You...you wouldn't mind if...I started to speak to Matt again, would you?”  
  
Chika seemed bewildered. “Not at all. Should I?”  
  
“W-well...” Dakota broke off, “You...you did want to be Ishiguro Chika, right?”  
  
“I do suppose at one point...but you were actually asked to be Ishiguro Dakota. I just had child-like fantasies. I do like Matt, he has always easily become a dear friend, but I am involved now with someone and that was some time ago.”  
  
“A-ah, right...”  
  
...Yes, starting over.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
“The hell does my mother have to do with that?”  
  
Shomura Kaoru leered as Hideyoshi Chika fluffed the pillow on her side of the bed in his apartment before leaning back, throwing some popcorn in her mouth. “Dakota explained it to me. Our mothers were all good friends in high school. However, because my mama decided to pursue her degree in America despite my papa having asked her to be married, Kuwa-san was repulsed for some reason and decided to pursue my father.”  
  
Kaoru cocked a brow, lying down beside her as she continued, “Some circumstances Dakota didn't disclose occurred though and it splintered the three's relationship. Clearly your mother took my mama's side so I suppose that's what the contention stems from, I suppose.”  
  
“That's so stupid” Kaoru rolled his eyes. “Here I thought it was something epically bad and it's over silly stuff no one worries about.”  
  
She nodded in agreement. Kaoru had been away visiting his great-grandmother in France for a few days after New Years. He'd needed the time to clear his head, he realized. At the party, he got tipsy and started yelling at Chika about just about everything eating at him but not coherently. She'd not really been able to comprehend it, she told him, and it was only a small mercy that his mom came and smacked him to shut him up. The time in France steadied his mind a bit though...  
  
Course, he got loopy again realizing she probably spent a majority of his absence with Dirk. Or Matt. Who the hell knew at this point? Sulking at her, he turned on his side to face her. “So what'd you do while I was away?”  
  
“Mm, went to see my grandparents and Dirk.”  
  
Bullseye. “Uh huh...”  
  
Suddenly pursing her lips, she looked at him. She seemed...concerned. “Dirk had a nosebleed and I decided to take him to see Uncle Ray since great-grandpapa is seeing to patients in Uganda right now. He has multiple tumors in his brain.”  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she looked down, “...Uncle Ray is still running tests to deduce what has caused them but...but he is unsure what they are. Dirk was very upset but yesterday I'm sure he was trying to hide it from me. He smiled and ate dinner with me normally...I feel I am sometimes just a hindrance to him.”  
  
“...I'm sure that's not the case.” He could have said 'probably' but he wasn't trying to upset her anymore. They still hadn't talked about the New York incident. “So what is he going to do? I mean, they shouldn't be there so he has to get them cut out, right?”  
  
Chika nodded, hugging her knees after she set the empty bowl on the nightstand. “I called grandpapa and he said he'd be home to examine it as soon as possible but that they must be removed before they either grow larger or damaging.”  
  
Shaking his head, Kaoru stared at the ceiling, blinking languidly. “That kind of sucks, you know? The brain's a sensitive organ. You start going plucking around in there, things can happen.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Like, you know, stuff. People start to feel differently because it's not the heart that emotions center from but the brain. It can change our entire personality, stuff happening in the brain. Like what happened with your one cousin, Skye or whatever? Didn't he go kind of nuts? Not to mention he might lose his memories. The tumors might be pressing on his lobes or cortexes that help those, y'know? Or worse, brain death is pretty-- OW!”  
  
Chika hit him really, _really_ hard with her pillow. Blocking the assault, he leered but gaped when she looked ultra upset. “How can you say such things?!”  
  
Quickly grabbing the pillow from her, he pushed it aside, his heart racing with panic as he was pretty sure she might cry. “T-that's-I- I was just being honest! I-I'm not saying that will happen but those are possibilities you should prepare for!”  
  
“Shut up!” she choked, “I don't _want_ his personality to change, I don't _want_ him to lose his memories, I don't _want_ him to forget me, and I most certainly don't want him to _die_!”  
  
Kaoru winced as she stumbled out of bed, marching out of the room probably to leave. Rushing after her, he caught her wrist. She jerked away, trembling hard. Ugh. Just...just ugh. Gently, he pulled her to face him, finding her gazing at the floor. “I'm...I'm sorry, Chika. I'm used to us being sort of matter-of-fact with each other. It...it was a bit harsh.”  
  
She didn't say anything and that was more nerve-wracking than her yelling at him. Kaoru pulled her against his chest, flustering as her arms hung limply. “I...I love you, okay, so...so I don't...I don't want you to be hurt. I-I know I was saying hurtful things bu-but I...I'm just looking out for you, okay? Dirk...Dirk will probably be just fine. Come...come on, let's go to bed.”  
  
Whatever the case, she didn't say another word though she did wander back to his bedroom and lie back down. Taking the spot beside her, he grimaced and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. Yea, real smooth there, Kaoru. What did Eiji say that once? Maybe he needed to either start thinking or actually stop thinking so much before he said something? Fine, he didn't like Dirk. He didn't like that that was someone she had romantic feelings for and all these firsts he'd fantasized he'd have had with her. That didn't mean he wished the guy any harm, he just...he just wanted her to face the potential outcome that he might not be the same man she was attracted to for whatever reason once they went poking around in his brain.  
  
Turning on his side, he found she'd gone to sleep but her brow was tightly furrowed as if she were troubled. Smoothing it out gently with his hand, he kissed her temple and clenched his eyes shut. An evil part of him in the pit of his subconscious wanted that though, didn't it? He wanted Dirk to forget Chika because as it were? She wasn't going to forget Dirk no matter what. She didn't...she didn't even see _him_ as a man.  
  
...How...how was he going to get his stake in this?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You saying that because of Kaoru or because it's an honest suggestion?”  
  
Ishiguro Matt shot a look at Nemoto Antoinette as they sat in the history class they shared together. Winter Break finally ended and they were back in school. He came back thinking it'd be more of the same but hey, surprise! His ex-fiancee was here.  
  
Confused when he found her sitting in his three-hundred level biology class this morning, he asked just how she managed to convince the stubbornest bitch on Earth to allow her to attend. Dakota simply smiled and said she ran away. Ran away? What the hell? Where was she living? How was she going to pay for her life? She had no real documented work experience!  
  
Apparently Chika came to the rescue. The girl managed to not only get Dakota a loft but a perfect part-time job right in the apartment as a prepper in the restaurant. Just what the hell?  
  
...Mmkay. So he was more and more deterred by Dirk. The guy was obviously all about Chika and Chika was, more or less, about him. They just seemed like such a damn _couple_.  
  
Alas, the moments that made him not throw in the towel were when she smiled like she did when he found the pictures they'd drawn and buried together. He just...he just felt comfortable with her and at the same time so startled by everything about her. She was so complex and...and he was taking a back seat, he wasn't as aggressive as Kaoru, but he...he still wanted a chance.  
  
Antoinette said he should hook back up with Dakota. She was free from her mother and now she could be his wife again.  
  
The blue-haired woman stared at him drolly. “Why would I suggest that for Kaoru?”  
  
“Because it's obvious what 'team' you're on. You're on 'Team Kaoru' and are trying to help narrow down the competition” Matt scoffed. “Besides, it's a little convenient to just end up back with Dakota.”  
  
“So what? You don't care about her anymore despite having asked her to _marry_ you?”  
  
Throwing up his hands, he leered, “Of course I care about her! She was going to be my wife! But you know who also decided that wasn't going to happen? _Her_.”  
  
“I thought her mother pushed it though” Antoinette cocked a brow.  
  
“So what?” Matt muttered, “Your mom pushes you not to marry the man you love and because she says so you're perfectly fine doing it? That just means in her eyes I wasn't worth fighting for and you know, that kind of hurts.”  
  
Antoinette frowned. “Well...when you put it _that_ way, I doubt I'd be able to be with her again either.”  
  
He rolled his eyes around, groaning. “I...I'm not saying I _couldn't_ but it's...it's not going to be a simple 'I still love you' venture.”  
  
“Definitely makes sense...but just for your information, I would be suggesting you get back together with Dakota for Kaoru's sake.”  
  
Matt glowered before smirking, “So he'll stop bitching about how much he loves her but won't do s—t about it?”  
  
“Precisely” she snickered before sighing softly, “...He does need a nudge.”  
  
More like a punch to the back of the head. If anyone was vehemently opposed to Chika having a boyfriend it was Shomura Kaoru. And if anyone was also vehemently opposed to doing anything about it it was Shomura Kaoru. Fine, did he like that Chika had a boyfriend? Of course not, made pursuing her a little wrong and problematic. But yea, just being mean about it wasn't going to help...  
  
Matt blinked when he got a text. Opening it, he grimaced. Dakota. 'Hey, are you free for lunch? Where I work has amazing cherry pie!'  
  
Both he and Dakota loved cherry pies. When he asked her to be his wife, he'd joked that he envisioned cherry pie Sundays and silly little things. She'd blush cutely and said she'd make sure that was a thing for him while she considered her answer.  
  
...Maybe he...would be out of this equation soon.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“...Oh.”  
  
Shomura Kaoru stared, irritated, at the hovering screen showing Hideyoshi Chika preparing for something or the other. They were currently video chatting and he'd wanted to go out and see a movie with her tonight...she'd not been _angry_ with him, not exactly, but she'd definitely been a little silent around him which was just as bad in his book. Fine, he was a gigantic jerk. He didn't...he didn't mean to be. Eiji had just shaken his head when he told him why Chika and him were “walking on eggshells”. “ _You know...the worst guy in the world is the one that's okay hurting the feelings of someone they love continually. She's on the same boat with someone you hate.”  
  
_ Eiji didn't know a damn thing! Sometimes peoples feelings got hurt facing the truth, that's all! Telling Eiji that no good would come out of telling her 'everything's going to fine and he'll pull through' when no one knew if that was the case or not was fantastical, not realistic. Eiji simply replied, “ _Even Spock knew when not to be pragmatic, Kaoru. Then, he wouldn't be as tainted by emotion as you are.”_  
  
F—ktard. They were all just comfy cozy, weren't they? Eiji was denying having a relationship with a woman that he went on “ventures” with, not dates, and called everyday just to see if she was okay then bought her things he was inclined to think she might like despite being pretty broke most of the time until he picked up a temp coding job. Oh yes, she was a “convenience” alright. A pretty inconvenient one, one that looked mighty suspiciously like a relationship.  
  
Leonel finally broke down and started dating Lia too. Both Kaoru and Eiji were puzzled when the man declared they'd have sex if the relationship got serious, otherwise they were remaining celibate. Eiji was completely bewildered by the mere concept and Kaoru thought that sounded pretty uncomfortable...didn't Lia turn him on, at least?  
  
“ _Well, of course she does...it's actually awkward how attracted I am to her”_ he'd laughed shyly.  
  
Of course, Leonel was from a conservative family and probably wanted to keep some of his conservative roots. It was odd Lia was okay with it because she was from a very sexually liberal family...but he seemed happy and she was probably super happy...  
  
...So yay for being the one and only single guy in the posse.  
  
Leering as Chika put in a hair extension she sometimes wore for whatever reason, he growled. “Did he tell you he likes you better with that or somethin'?”  
  
“Dirk always seemed rather mystified by it. I don't think he particularly cares what length my hair is but I'm just tired of curling it for formal events” she shrugged, starting to snap it into place.  
  
Ugh.Give him something to work with, Dirk. Give him something to badmouth about, like damn. He glowered down at his phone, getting a text from Eiji. Oh, so apparently they weren't busy tonight and were suggesting a gaming venture. What was the term? 'Hail Mary' attempt or something? Worth a go. “U-uh, the guys are going to come over and play Bion and stuff. Think you'll be back from your Dirk thing early or late?”  
  
Chika frowned, brushing her hair thoughtfully. “Probably late so I won't make it, I assume...it sounds fun, we have not had a group event in quite some time. Perhaps tomorrow?”  
  
“...Sure. Why are you going to this anyway? Sounds like s—t you usually avoid.”  
  
“I usually do but I am concerned about him. That aside, he was very unhappy the last time he was forced into a similar situation so I figure he would appreciate the company.”  
  
Kaoru swallowed that, unable to help mumble very lightly that he'd appreciate the company too...alas, not hearing him, Chika stood, “Well, I must prepare to leave. I will see you tomorrow?”  
  
“Yea, tomorrow.”  
  
“Alright. Good night, Kaoru.”  
  
“Good night, Chika...”  
  
She clicked off and he buried his face in his hands, groaning miserably. He was rather sick of being single though, wasn't he? He wanted someone in his life in such a function, to just come over when it struck them or cuddle or kiss...  
  
“Someone” indeed. She was off hanging with her boyfriend and here he was thinking about how lonely, miserable, and horny he was. Yea, horny. Eiji's text had the added information of saying he was going to go 'get blown' real fast before he came over. Stupid damn Eiji. At least Leonel was holding out with him but as Eiji said in a recent hang out, if the making out was as fiery as Leonel was saying, that whole 'stay a virgin for a while' thing would be out the window soon.  
  
...There was only one someone...and she didn't even see him. He was going to be a virgin for the rest of his stupid life, Kaoru thought with another groan, falling face first into his bed.  
  
What was his power play supposed to be?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
He had hardly cared those five years ago when he was forced to this event for the Middleton Corporation. A lot of ass kissing as far as he was concerned. Now, with his brain loaded with infection and death, he couldn't care less if it even occurred to him. Dirk miserably just stood and silently listened to what the others were saying about such ambiguously useless things like money and status and stuff that didn't matter because they could be dead before it hit them.  
  
The others hadn't taken well to the news, demanding what modern medicine would be able to do about it. Ivan on the other hand had blamed modern medicine as it hadn't occurred before he got here. Dirk had considered it and while somewhat logical he was certain it was the fact his brother absolutely and adamantly refused to allow _his_ pneumonia to be treated in a hospital. Ivan complained it had taken them 'all that time' to heal him so Dirk was to be treated in their perfectly capable village. Oh yes, allow _him_ to have his immune system compromised then be fed by the unpurified filth they drank and let HIS head be filled with tumors and infection. Ivan said that was a lot of stupid talk and Dirk was frustrated enough to hang up on him. 

He was _trying_. He was trying to be hopeful and less of a prat about it, honestly. But these were people that had turned twenty hour trips into barely half an hour joyrides, made people into holograms, had machines that looked into his mind, and they weren't even certain what was going on. Ray had sent the lab results to another place for observation but he said he just wasn't certain. He wasn't certain.  
  
Dirk was just doom and gloom. He tried to be positive as he'd been all his life but it was so difficult not knowing...the others tried to cheer him up, even Cheryl offering to make his favorite croquettes for him. He put on his best smile for them but he was crying inside. The only joys he had anymore were sleeping and...  
  
“Hello.”  
  
His eyes widened, looking over his shoulder. Hideyoshi Chika appeared with her “long hair” pulled up into a pretty messy bun, wearing a black dress with slouchy sleeves, dipping perfectly over her bosom and cutting off just at the knees with those four inch heels Kaoru wouldn't let her wear. 'Sex on legs', he thought listlessly, a smile growing on his face. “Darling? I wasn't expecting you to make this one as well.”  
  
She nodded, slipping under his arm and kissing his cheek. “It was actually Arthur whom asked me to make a contribution but my grandfathers gave me the invitation as they had last time.”  
  
Dirk nodded, feeling instantly better before recalling his company. They were staring at him drolly and whatever other variety of negative emotions they could send his way. No, Chika was his barrier from such. “Ah, this is Hideyoshi Chika.”  
  
“Yes, we do recall” said the one woman, either the one that formerly called Chika a 'tart' or remarked about her having the money for Yagada, shortly and apparently for everyone in the party. “A little older, I see? Looks like you may have become a bit heavier since involving yourself with Mr. Middleton.”  
  
Yes, these were the people he _loved_ to party with. As always, he was prepared to say she could go to hell but Chika simply blinked. “Quite possibly. The food at my university is quite good, actually, and I haven't been as active as I used to. Alas, it's never been a concern of mine. I am fine with my figure as long as it doesn't impede in my life and I still often get complimented on it so I suppose it's not that bad.”  
  
Dirk knew he shouldn't laugh but it was pretty damn hard as the woman started to fume and still appear 'civil'. One bloke whom Dirk had listened to and found he actually was rather normal and comfortable smiled some, “You mentioned an 'Arthur', miss. Do you mean Arthur McCallister of Boston?”  
  
“Ah, yes. He's currently affiliated with the University of Massachussetts Amherst.”  
  
“Yes, I've been growing familiar with his work. It sounds fascinating.”  
  
  


Oh Lord, he'd lost his woman. She spoke with the man for at least twenty minutes about the project and Dirk recognized that should she decide to go to Boston she would actually make a surprisingy good spokesperson. Chika was usually either very blunt or very apathetic but apparently when she was passionate that was put aside. Yes, he loved that about her...  
  
The man had to take a phone call so he finally led her to get a drink. He'd been drinking a bit more lately which definitely wasn't helping his brain but...well, he just needed something to get his mind off of things. “I'll have bourbon on the rocks, please.”  
  
Chika frowned at him before ordering herself a Shirley Temple Black. Dirk raised a brow, wondering what that even was, but smiled when she offered him one of the cherries set in the drink, biting the fruit from her fingertips. “Thanks, love...now why are you _really_ here?”  
  
“Because I have been worried about you” she blinked, eating one of the excess cherries.  
  
Groaning at that, he led her to a table, grasping her hand. “...I'm scared, Chika.”  
  
“You needn't be” she offered gently, “Uncle Ray specializes in another realm of medicine entirely, he expressed that he is not the specialist for anything involving the brain. Grandfather's lab will evaluate it and he will give us an adequate conclusion.”  
  
“But...what if there isn't one?”  
  
Chika shook her head, scowling thoughtfully, “...If there is no answer then one should be made.”  
  
And what if he were dead and in the ground by then? He didn't voice it though, he knew she was his optimism right now and he certainly appreciated that. He'd lost his own zeal as of late.  
  
...Sort of. After about three glasses of bourbon and Chika suggesting going back to her place for some alone time, some of his zeal was quite in place.  
  
“D-Dirk, wait” Chika rasped, having just closed the door before he embraced her, passionately kissing her neck.  
  
He loved how she smelled like strawberries. Just so fragrant and fluttery and yummy and hell, he was drunk. She grasped his shoulders, giving him a look. “...You have refused on at least several occasions to have sex with me when I was intoxicated. I can only assume it'd be appropriate to avoid it in our reversed positions as well.”  
  
“Da' ling, there are times when you wouldn't give a blinking damn about sex. There's no point, sober or drunk, where I don't want you” he purred.  
  
She blushed so cutely and he was done. Hugging her tight to his body, pulling her back to her bedroom, he yelped when she suddenly shoved him across her bed. He looked up at her with a pout as she stood there, her arms crossed. “...I wanted you in high school once and you rejected me due to being hungover. Explain that then.”  
  
“Oh, that. I was depressed and insane. I thought my brother was dying” he replied.  
  
Chika raised a brow. Yes, since that was the case he certainly shouldn't want sex now... “Honestly though, I thought I'd be much too distracted to properly please you. And since I was drinking so much I wasn't sure I'd be able to...you know.”  
  
“Something about door knobs turning” Chika said thoughtfully, tapping her cheek.  
  
He smirked at her, sitting up and tugging her on top of him. “Whatever am I going to do with you...?”  
  
She was straddling his waist as he kissed her warmly, wrapping his arms around her. Chika tasted so good too...she sat up on his chest after a moment, frowning again. “...Are you certain you are up for this?”  
  
“Darling, you can tell me if you're not in the mood, it's perfectly fine” he assured.  
  
His breath caught when she leaned back a bit, unzipping his trousers and kneading him over his knickers. “I...didn't mean that exactly.”  
  
Breathing out heavily, he grasped her hips, pulling her to sit and hiking her dress up to kiss her inner thighs. She trembled a bit though her voice seemed wary. “You know I don't like that, Dirk...”  
  
Dirk pouted, his eyes narrowing up at her, reaching under her dress. “Perhaps I was just...rusty...”  
  
“N-no” she whispered, biting her lip as he ran his thumb over her folds, “I-I just didn't really care for the feeling much. I-I like other...other things there.”  
  
He smiled impishly, taking his free hand and reaching up to grasp the sides of her panties and drag the lacy thong down. “Is that right, darling? If that's the case, I'm certain it can be arranged.”  
  
Damn, he loved when she started to make that sound, he thought hazily as his fingers slipped inside of her, teasing and pumping within her flesh. He breathed brokenly, nipping loosely at her thighs. She'd jerked him out, stroking him in pace with his fingers as he grew harder, satisfied when she was wet.  
  
Chika yelped as he pushed her on her back, hiking his trousers down further...before pausing. “We do have condoms...?”  
  
“Nn” Chika murmured, reaching into her nightstand and retrieving them.  
  
Nodding, he properly rolled it on before pushing his manhood inside of her. She moaned then bit her lip, staring up at him pleadingly. Chuckling huskily, he kissed her nose as he grinded his hips, murmuring, “None of that, love. However will I know I'm doing okay?”  
  
“A-ah, Dirk, stoppit...” she rasped as he uncovered one of her breasts, settling his lips around her nipple.  
  
He inhaled hard, her voice escalating into screaming his name and he was close to breaking. Tugging his shirt over his head, sweating thoroughly, he groaned, pressing his forehead against her shoulder as she hugged his neck, pleading for him...  
  
...She fell asleep after she climaxed, despite all the adrenaline. He was almost wide awake so he got up and cleaned before getting Chika into more cozy night clothing, carefully removing the pins holding her hair piece in. Chika's red eyes briefly opened and he was about to swiftly apologize for waking her. She was never too pleased with that. All the same, she reached up and touched his cheek, murmuring, “Sleep...”  
  
“Alright, love. Good night.”  
  
“Night...”  
  
Dropping beside her, he cuddled her close and watched her rest comfortably. He often thought...it'd be nice to stay here now.  
  
...Should the reason arise, alas, he just knew.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

If he could bleach his eyes, he'd be the first to jump in line.  
  
 _“I mean, she went by herself somewhere with him.”  
  
“Which yea, she does a lot of the time.”  
  
“But-but something could have happened on the commute, right? She's not answering her phone!”  
  
“Kaoru, damn it, I am attempting to shoot you in the head. Shut your face.”  
  
Shomura Kaoru leered as Nemoto Eiji sat beside him on his couch, holding his controller and chasing him around a board. They'd been playing shooters for the last few hours but he couldn't get his mind off of Chika. She dressed up for him for some reason and now...now what were they doing? Why wasn't she answering his phone calls or texts? It was midnight, did she get home okay?  
  
“...I'm going to tap it” Kaoru concluded gravely, throwing down his controller and stalking to his computer.  
  
Eiji's brows furrowed, looking over his shoulder to where Leonel was in the kitchen taking a call from Lia and fixing up some beer. Looking back, he drawled slowly, “...You're going to tap...what?”  
  
“Chika's video line. She usually leaves it plugged in so I'll just hack it to see if she's back.”  
  
“Whoa there, buddy, let's not do crazy perv stalker things, dude. Here, just wait a few and call her again.”  
  
Kaoru opened up the software Chika knew he had...sometimes he'd jokingly have a message written on her computer when she woke up and sometimes she'd do the same. They were aware they had access to such things so... “It'll be fine.”  
  
Eiji rose, glowering, “Seriously, Kaoru, Chika deserves a little respect in regard to her privacy.”  
  
“I'm just going to see if she's there and if not, I'm going to ask around the main area to see if they've seen her.”  
  
“Ka--”  
  
When he got the video up, it was the appalling image of Dirk sprawled across her bed. He blanched as Chika stood at the end, chattering with him, it seemed, before the bastard pulled her on top of him. That f—ker! His blood started to boil as they kissed each other intensely before Chika...kind of sat up on his chest? Except she was...really sitting pretty close to his...  
  
Dirk started to...to kiss her...her inner...thigh area and HELL NO. Kaoru almost had a heart attack, finally recognizing he did have volume. “You know I don't like that, Dirk...” _  
  
_Oh...Oh thank...thank something maybe. Except Dirk...Dirk reached up her skirt and... “N-no. I-I just didn't really care for the feeling much. I-I like other...other things there.”_  
  
 _F—k.  
  
Kaoru was pretty sure he was dead when Dirk seemed to agree to this basically and reached up to...take her panties off and...he just noticed but she was touching him too, leaning back and gripping his dick.  
  
“Oh...oh damn...” Eiji suddenly said rather lightly under his breath.  
  
It was too much. Dirk, his...his hand was under her dress and...and finally he pushed her on her back and they...they got a condom.  
  
He and Eiji were gaping as from the angle they were getting, Dirk seemed to be...well, inside of her, her legs wrapped around his torso and just...over and over in this...this voice that he just swore wasn't Chika's, escalating into this...this sultry sexiness he'd have never expected...  
  
...'Dirk!'.  
  
“What in the living hell are you guys doing?”  
  
Kaoru almost jumped out his skin when Tokiya Leonel appeared pretty much out of nowhere, his arms crosssed and his blue eyes blazing. Eiji was utterly speechless, staring at the screen completely unabashed. Leonel, clearly disgusted with them, turned the entire CPU off and glared daggers. “Have either of you absolutely NO shame? How dare you watch Chika in a private intimate affair in her BEDROOM? You don't respect her at all, do you?!”  
  
“O-of course I respect her!” Kaoru blurted, still blinded with horror and a whole lot of things, rising to his feet, “I-I just wanted to check to see if she'd made it home okay since she wasn't answering her phone an-and I just-just got a little shell-shocked, that's all!”  
  
“...Yea...” Eiji said slowly.  
  
Leonel wasn't buying it. “There is being concerned and being obsessive, Kaoru. Yes, maybe she's not answering her phone but she told you she was going to be at a formal event and we all know it's not appropriate to answer our phones at such things.”  
  
“Well, apparently not!” Kaoru snapped, starting to pace as all the blood rushed into his head, “I-I can't believe I've-I've seen and heard it now! I-I'm going to puke! What am I supposed to do? T-that guy's sexually manipulating her!”  
  
Leonel just closed his eyes, shaking his head. “I-I mean, what else could it be?! I-It didn't even sound like my Chika making those noises, i-it almost sounded like-like a porno or something!”  
  
“Kaoru!”  
  
“What am I supposed to do against this?!”  
  
Eiji, dead silent and still wide-eyed, slowly looked to him. “...Huh? Oh...uh...can we...can we continue whatever your conversation is in like...ten, fifteen minutes tops?”  
  
Leonel gave him a sickened glower as Kaoru threw his hands up, “I am powerless! I have no power play to make against this. This guy is her-her f—king boyfriend!”  
  
“No, no, seriously, like...fifteen minutes, I...I need a moment...” Eiji remarked, slowly slinking away.  
  
“Damn it, Eiji, Kaoru. You know what? I love Chika too!”  
  
...What? They both stared at him, wide-eyed, as Leonel seethed. “You think you've had Chika the longest, Kaoru? You always maintain that you're her longest relationship? Well, going off your misconception, I was the one that met Chika first. I've always thought she was absolutely perfect and beautiful too. She's always telling me I'm pretty or-or you, idiot Eiji, you're always saying how I'm prettier than her but that'll never be the case. I love Chika but you know what? I swore I'd never get in your way because you've loved her more. I thought you loved her more, Kaoru.”  
  
“Th-that's--”  
  
“But this entire year since we've found out Chika's had a boyfriend is exactly like during high school when you had all of us ignore her because you couldn't accept that she didn't have the same feelings. You have used the fact that she deemed one person worthy to date and like to hurt her over and over again and-and for God's sake, you just hacked her computer and you and Eiji are getting off watching her have sex with someone else! What's wrong with you?!”  
  
Eiji quickly waved a hand, “H-Hey, Leo, calm down, dude--”  
  
“Don't you tell me to calm down!” Leonel snapped, “I can't believe you guys have taken someone we've known our entire lives, not some conquest, not some object, but a person, our _ _**best friend,**_ _and you're treating her like this! You don't deserve her and you never will!”  
  
Kaoru gawked as Leonel snatched up his coat and left without another word. Eiji looked surprisingly alarmed, quickly chasing after the enraged man. That...that was...  
  
...Wasn't true. He...he deserved a chance, didn't he? At least...at least an opportunity.  
  
_ He swallowed, opening the door and coming face to face with Hideyoshi Chika...and Leonel, the blond standing begrudgingly behind her. “Hey, Kaoru.”  
  
“...Hey” he murmured weakly, unable to not think about that sultry voice.  
  
She kicked off her flip flops, wearing normal Chika clothes and holding some boxes of Chinese food. Kaoru frowned as Chika took Leonel's arm and pulled him to the sitting area where Eiji was already. The man hadn't returned last night after going after Leonel so he could only wonder what happened...nonetheless, once Chika had Leonel sitting in the recliner and the food setting on his coffee table, she propped her hands on her hips, looking almost semi-sorta-stern. “You two did something to upset my Leo.”  
  
Oh God. “I...I suppose...”  
  
“Leo didn't even want to come tonight. I had to convince him so I am certain you two must have done something very horrendous for Leo is a very patient and forgiving person. You apologize” Chika commanded.  
  
UGH. Leonel smiled weakly, shaking his head, “N-no, Chika, it's not exactly _me_ they need to apologize to...”  
  
Chika tilted her head. Eiji gave a huge sigh before standing, crossing his arms and getting closer to her. “...I had a long discussion with Leonel last night and...the only way he'll forgive both me and Kaoru is if we confess our...sin.”  
  
... _What_? He didn't agree to that! He gaped helplessly, speechless to try and cease Eiji from such a thing. Chika would be _livid_. The woman in question raised a brow. “...I'm not a priest.”  
  
“Oh, we are...quite aware, princess” Eiji drawled, “So uh, last night...” 

  
NO. “Last...night...we were...concerned since you weren't answering texts. Kaoru...apparently has some software and...may have hacked into your camera to see if you'd made it home safely.”  
  
Damn it, Eiji! About to blurt out some contrary excuse, Chika just blinked. “Oh, okay. Is that all?”  
  
Yes. Yes, let that be all. “Not...precisely.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“See, we um...we kind of...tuned in at a rather...heated moment, if you will” Eiji cleared his throat.  
  
Chika looked puzzled. Eiji, that rat bastard, had to elaborate. “A...rather heated moment with...Dirk...?”  
  
Kaoru wanted to curl up in a ball and die as recognition crossed Chika's face. No. No, why did they hate him so much?! Fearfully looking to Chika's face for the tempestuous rage, he...of course had forgotten the nuances of his best friend. She just seemed absent. “Oh, okay...”  
  
...'Okay'? Leonel looked stunned, “How is that okay, Chika?”  
  
“While I would prefer you not tap into my webcam, if it were due to concern and not some effective voyeur project then I can let it pass. I will just be more watchful and disconnect my things from now on” Chika actually shrugged before patting Leonel's head, “I'm sure it was shocking for the likes of pervs like Eiji, Leo, do not be upset with him due to nature. Thank you for being so thoughtful of me though.”  
  
Leonel flustered as Eiji leered at her. “So _as I expected_ , Curls, Chika doesn't even _give a s—t_.”  
  
“Well, I was thinking she would be upset!”  
  
“Oh, I can still upset her” Eiji snorted.  
  
Chika snorted back, “How do you figure?”  
  
A dead quiet moment weirdly fell between them as Eiji and her gazed at each other, deadpanned...before the most absolute wicked pure evil grinch-like grin crossed Eiji's face. “Quiet as a church mouse _my ass_!”  
  
“I'll kill you!!”  
  
Leonel groaned as Chika tackled Eiji across the table, managing to miss the food, apparently setting to pull the man's arm out of its socket as he laughed uproariously, saying in a mock voice, “'Dirk! Dirk! Take me, Dirk!'”  
  
“No one ever said any such thing!!”  
  
Kaoru watched quietly as Leonel pried Chika's hands from around Eiji's throat, diffusing the situation to the best of his abilities. Eiji just smiled as Chika gave him an absolute look to kill before saying in a bizarrely sincere voice: “I'm sorry, Chika. I should and do respect you more than that. You're my bitch babyhood friend that beat me up and told me why I exist so I wouldn't jump off a tiny house. Forgive me?”  
  
Swallowing as Chika muttered that Eiji was a prick but actually gave him a hug before punching him in the gut, he...he had to go. “U-uh, actually, guys, um...I'm...I'm not feeling too hot. M-Maybe we can reschedule this.”  
  
Chika frowned, walking over to him, “Are you alright? You are pale...”  
  
He backed away, unable to settle his feelings at this exact second. He forced a smile, something he was never privy to doing but feeling that it was pretty necessary for this moment. “I-I'm alright, Chika, honest.”  
  
“You were not concerned I'd be upset, were you? I know you, Kaoru, you were only worried about me. I don't believe you had sordid intentions” Chika replied softly.  
  
...Did...did she know him? He thought...he thought he knew her and when that started to unravel he grew angry and resentful. But then, now standing here, still so uncertain and cowardly and hurtful, he wondered if she had been deceived too.  
  
“Thank you for your faith in me” he murmured, awkwardly reaching out to pull her in and kiss her forehead.  
  
He lacked faith in himself. All he could do was watch like a child and grow angry over things he could influence, things he could potentially change. He didn't know how to make a power play. He didn't know how to do anything. All he'd done was make bad decisions...  
  
Maybe twenty minutes after the remaining trio decided to go to Chika's place and watch a movie with the Chinese food, Kaoru decided he'd get a drink. While he'd rather have not gone out, he didn't have any liquor and they certainly didn't leave him any beer, the jerks.  
  
In Uptown Minami, where most of the party kids lived, he found that one bar somehow that looked dismally empty. He needed that right now, it was how he kind of felt on the inside...  
  
...Chika didn't care that he saw her having sex with someone else.  
  
It didn't register in her mind that he could be horrifically jealous of that guy screwing with her, that he didn't want someone else doing that to her. Yea, it was...nice she considered him so virtuously incapable of plotting to catch her having sex but...  
  
...But he was nothing to her. Nothing but her best friend. What would she care about a power play? He was who he'd always been to her.  
  
“Hey, blue eyes.”  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as Nemoto Antoinette appeared, sitting a few seats away at the counter. Eh? “...Hey. What's...what's up?”  
  
“Don't worry, I'm not stalking you” she grumbled, kneading her skull. “...I should know better than to date younger men, you know?”  
  
Kaoru frowned as she ordered whiskey straight, having a gin and tonic himself. “Why?”  
  
“I've been stood up twice. Must be something wrong with me” she sighed airily.  
  
Shaking his head, he leaned back. “I don't think there's much excuse to stand someone up after promising to meet that person.”  
  
She sighed gravely, shrugging, “I suppose not. Guess I'm not the best at choosing character. But enough about me. What's got you all the way in Uptown on this cold evening?”  
  
Kaoru sighed, gazing at the collection of bottles behind the bartender before biting his lip. “Eiji and I did something kind of....sleazy last night.”  
  
“Oh God.”  
  
“I...I was worried because Chika wasn't returning my calls and she'd gone somewhere with 'Dirk' last night. So...I kind of hacked and turned her webcam on.”  
  
Antoinette gave him a dull look. “Really, Kaoru?”  
  
“I was going to turn it right off once I was assured she was there!”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
He tapped the counter, grimacing, “Thing is, I...I turned it on right when her and Dirk were becoming...hot and heavy, I guess.”  
  
His impromptu company's eyes widened and he buried his face into the table. “I-I mean, it was so shocking and...and f—k it, it was kind of hot on her end but I-I was getting so _pissed_ because it was that guy she was touching, that guy she was pleased with, and-and _ugh_!”  
  
“Okay, Kaoru, first thing's first: _don't watch the girl you like have sex with someone else_. It's wrong and a whole litany of other things. I'd hate you if I were Chika!”  
  
“...She didn't even care” he whispered, “She just...she just said she knew I'd never do something like that on purpose. It didn't...it didn't matter to her that I saw her with some other man. She...she doesn't see me as a man, Antoinette.”  
  
Antoinette was quiet before sighing. “She likes Dirk, Kaoru. It'll be hard, I'm not going to lie to you.”  
  
“...If she can't even see me romantically, as a man, as not her best friend, what's the use in even trying? I thought I'd have to make a power play but she hardly even notices when I do something stupid like I did yesterday.”  
  
She didn't respond for a while, drinking and getting a refill. He got another drink, enough to get a buzz. He hiccuped lightly before shaking his head, sighing, “Well, thanks for keeping me company and listening to my stupid problems. Want me to walk you home?”  
  
“You needed a nudge...now you need an edge.”  
  
“I...I appreciate your support, Antoinette. I know you told me you want me to win, I...I just don't know how if she doesn't even think of me that way.”  
  
Antoinette tilted her head at him...she looked kind of cute right now, actually, her hair curling and eye makeup that made those unusual eyes her and Eiji have shine. He flustered, groaning to himself. He just was not a good person right now...alas, she put down her money and grasped his hand. “Come with me.”  
  
“A-alright, I guess...”  
  
Kaoru allowed her to lead him back closer to where they lived. Despite Nemoto Juro thinking she'd be safer if she had a roommate, she was able to convince him to get her a private room. It was still school associated but fairly large in the scheme of things. She took out her school ID card which also acted as a key and led him to her room on the third floor.  
  
He frowned when she kicked off her shoes, doing the same as she waved him back. What...? Looking around awkwardly, he found her room full of fabrics and art supplies and those sewing mannequin things...  
  
Confused as she pulled him to sit on her bed, he shook his head, “Uh, Antoinette, I probably should get on home...”  
  
She didn't respond, sitting beside him and swinging her legs. “...Chika will come to realize whether you think so or not, Kaoru. You're important to her...and I know in more ways than one.”  
  
“I...I don't know about that” he smiled awkwardly.  
  
“I'm positive” Antoinette assured...before...kissing him?  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened, startled when she gingerly pressed her lips to his, pulling away softly. “E-Eh? A-Antoinette, wh-what?”  
  
“Trust me” she murmured, leaning back in and kissing him again.  
  
...Okay, he cheated a bit on his first kiss. All gung-ho teenage fifteen-year-old stupid, he did somehow manage to get involved in a game of Spin the Bottle and ended up kissing some girl from the Anime Club they were in...Chika hadn't cared then either!  
  
But no, now wasn't the time for that. Why the hell was...was Antoinette kissing him? He flustered as she pushed him on his back, crossing over his body from the side and starting to take off his shirt. Feeling his heart race, he blurted, “H-hey, Antoinette--”  
  
“You said Chika was enjoying it with Dirk, correct? You're going to have to be prepared to match up to that.”  
  
Kaoru's face brightened as she kissed up his chest. Okay, okay, she was drunk. He was drunk too but he'd suck to let this happen with Eiji's baby sister. “U-Uh, Antoinette, I don't think we should do this...”  
  
“It'll help” she assured, “Imagine I'm Chika if it'll help you relax.”  
  
Was she kidding? If he imagined she was Chika he'd have more of a heart attack. He shivered as she unzipped his pants, reaching beneath the band of his boxers and...  
  
...Oh crap, no one else had ever touched him there. He bit his lip, shutting his eyes as she stroked him. Hot damn, her hand felt good. So...soft...  
  
Wait, wait, no. “A-Antoinette, I don't know what you've got planned but...but I'm a virgin. I hate to admit that at 23-years-old, but...”  
  
She looked up at him absently, her lids fluttering slowly, “...So are you waiting for something in particular now?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“You were holding it so you and Chika can be each other's firsts, right? What would be your reason now? Do you want Chika to take yours?”  
  
He pouted at her, leering some, “You and your brother are so blunt. You might as well shoot me in the heart.”  
  
Antoinette smiled, dipping her head, “I'm sorry.”  
  
Oh...crap. He moaned, covering his mouth in alarm from that sound. She was...sucking it and...oh crap, he didn't think it'd feel quite like that. Groaning deeply, he stared at the ceiling as she...he guessed pleasured him...  
  
Pulling away, dragging her tongue up his shaft, she sat in his lap as she shimmied her dress off. He swallowed as she sighed, reaching behind her back to apparently take off the red lacy bra she was wearing. “Sorry, this is a training session for Chika but naturally that body is one of a kind.”  
  
“A-ah, yea” he said, nervous and shy. Of course very few girls were going to have breasts like Chika and though Antoinette was sort of flat, an attractive half-naked girl sitting on his crotch while he had an erection was not necessarily a _bad_ thing.  
  
...Of course, it wasn't good because that meant this was purely physical. Starting to sit up, he yelped when she gripped his hand around her boob. “Chika's would be particularly sensitive. You can...”  
  
This would go down as the most interactive lesson he'd had in his life. When the boob lesson was over he got the lower region lesson and that just felt...strange. He wasn't very confident in that area...and when she started kissing his neck and touching him again, he kind of...came.  
  
“Kaoru” Antoinette sulked, “You cannot come during foreplay.”  
  
“Ugh. Embarrassing...” he whined, flushed and covering his face. “But like I'll ever get this far with Chika...”  
  
With a sigh, she ran her finger down the center of his chest before giving him a solemn look. “Trust me, Kaoru. It can happen...now, get it up again so I can make you come with some actual action.”  
  
Eyes wide at this rather blatant command, he nodded sheepishly...he was in a rather low point now, wasn't he? Here he was getting sex lessons from his long-time friend's little sister because the true love of his life had no romantic feelings for him. Guess he needed...some sort of conciliation.  
  
...Everything he wanted from life had her in it though, didn't it? Why didn't she see him too?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
Eiji groaned as he turned over in bed, confused when he found Cheryl Preston there again. “Woman, do you sneak into my house or something?”  
  
Her blue eyes opened groggily, her long blonde tresses spread all across his bed. It was a combination of really sexy and like having an extra scratchy blanket. The Brit suddenly snorted though, turning onto her side away from him. Her back was naked so apparently he got laid last night... “You do not recall drunk calling me and demanding I come to the island so you could, in your own bizarre words, 'ravish me'?”  
  
Blinking languidly at her, he rubbed his neck and raised a brow, “...Did I?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Okay, I do recall taking shots with Chika and Leonel after having like four beers” he grimaced, kneading the flesh of his back, “Why is my neck killing me?”  
  
She leered back at him miserably and he stared before drawling, “...Why didn't you just sit on my face?”  
  
“F—k you, that's what you asked last night and I said _no_!”  
  
Eiji snorted, resting his hands behind his head. “How'd you like it? Though let me tell you, I've had a poll, 75 percent have told me they prefer sitting on my face.”  
  
He grinned lazily when she hit him in the face with her pillow, seeing her bright red cheeks for a brief second. “I-I have never had anything so crude done to me in my life!”  
  
“But-t-t-t-t-t?”  
  
Cheryl groaned, rolling her eyes and pouting. Picking at his blanket, she drawled, “I...it felt...nice...”  
  
“Sweet. Apparently my tongue game is better than Dirk's.”  
  
He laughed as she hit him harder, “So you did that to prove to _whom_ that you were more adequate at such things than Dirk?”  
  
“I promise I am not trying to get Chika to sit on my face” he rolled his eyes, yawning.  
  
Crossing her arms, she scowled, “...I have trouble believing Dirk would admit he was inadequate at something so vulgar.”  
  
“Mm, yea...” Eiji droned, “Might have overheard it accidentally when we tuned in on Chika and him getting down and dirty.”  
  
“...What?”  
  
He explained that disaster to her and she huffed, “So are you telling me if your friends so desired they can watch us engage in sex?”  
  
“Mm, I try not to leave that stuff functioning when it's not in use.”  
  
Her bright eyes gave him a look. “...Were you randy watching Chika bonking Dirk?”  
  
“Not gonna lie, babe, it was pretty damn hot” he admitted, sitting up, “...Shouldn't have done it though. She's my friend I guess and I have our little convenience going here...”  
  
Cheryl rested back in bed, staring solemnly at him before murmuring, “Ash is not going to allow me to live as your convenience, Eiji. Honestly if he knew I wasn't running off to 'visit Chika' and was sleeping with you he'd be livid.”  
  
“Yea....”  
  
He frowned when his phone suddenly chimed, denoting a text message. Picking it up to thankfully avoid where this conversation was going, he...wasn't sure what to make of the message he got from Chika. What?  
  
“What's wrong?” Cheryl questioned.  
  
Glancing at her, he slowly shook his head and set it back down. He'd need a minute to know how to respond to that.  
  
“...Nothing. So how about I buy you breakfast? Pancakes, waffles, omelets?” he said, tweaking her nose, “You know, since I probably didn't give you my perfect tongue game based on how much my damn neck hurts right now.”  
  
“Pervert” she grumbled, waving his hand away before closing her eyes, “Though it is eleven in the noon, I would love breakfast. You know of a place?”  
  
He nodded, standing, “Place Chika's peeps go to called The Village. It's got amazing breakfast.”  
  
Cheryl nodded absently, kneeling on the bed, pressing her face into his chest before stretching, “I suppose to optimize time we can shower together...and I can prove my more impressive 'tongue skills'?”  
  
“Sailor Catwoman, do your worst. By the way, I've been wondering...you're from some town that hates everything to do with anything but all of you have this elaborate vocabulary. 'Optimize'? That's like a technical term too.”  
  
She blinked at him before seeming surprised. “...That's actually a rather good question. I have no idea.”  
  
“Quite the puzzle...one we can discuss over pancakes after I get head.”  
  
With a groan as he dragged her toward his bathroom, he thought about what she said about not being his convenience for long and...yea, that hurt somewhere a tad and that was mortifying. Why was this making him uncomfortably happy?  
  
...And what the hell was he to do with the information he just got in Chika's text? What was he supposed to say to that except that made him confusingly uncomfortable too when normally he didn't care?  
  
Yea...stuff was about to go down.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was the best late Christmas gift he'd ever receive...and it was from Antoinette. 

  
_“Kaoru?”  
  
He was asleep and half-listening when his shoulder was shaken. It was Antoinette and she was telling him to play along, he had a headache. Sure? Whatever...  
  
_ And that's where it started. He was starting to stir and feel like a prick for what took place last night. Antoinette was probably drunk and only slightly aware of what she was doing. Sure, she'd said she liked him but that was some time ago...it was a nice experience, just maybe not appropriate.  
  
 _“Kaoru!”  
  
_ He'd felt awkward when she called him, somewhere outside of the room. He put his pants on but didn't see his shirt...maybe Antoinette had set it some where. Crossing the doorway, mumbling awkwardly, _“Uh, h-hey, um...”_  
  
At that moment he'd been surmising what to say to _her_ only to discover on the other side Hideyoshi Chika.  
  
For a brief moment it was like the life had been dragged out of him. No. No, why was she here, why had she caught him with his pants down? _Why_? But before he could blurt out an excuse or some flawed reason, Antoinette walked up to him, just dressed in...oh, great, his shirt, the one Chika bought him in fact. He stopped thinking in that moment when she stood on her toes to kiss him rather...passionately. If he'd thought at that second, he'd have died on the spot.  
  
Before he screamed and demanded just what the hell she was doing, she pulled away and close enough to his ear to whisper, “ _How is her face?”  
  
' _ How was her face?'! Probably--  
  
...Apathetic. Chika wouldn't care who he was kissing, he wasn't Dirk. Looking up, just suspecting a normal expression, he was floored for an entirely different reason when he saw Chika's face.  
  
She was holding a bottle of aspirin, dressed as she normally would be in a purple shirt and jean shorts. On her face, a face often as cold and emotionless as the frigid tundra, was an expression of complete shock. But it wasn't the shock that made his heart rush or pitter, that was just warranted.  
  
Like when she saw Matt with Dakota for the first time or Danica tried to push her number on Dirk, he saw that little tinge in her eyes, the narrowing of skin around her brow.  
  
...She was jealous?  
  
“Thanks. Kaoru was saying he had a headache and I didn't have any aspirin here” Antoinette explained to Chika, taking the bottle.  
  
“...I see.”  
  
Kaoru swallowed as she gave him this look that he could only discern because of other men, other guys she had expressed interest for. She was jealous? Because of...because of _him_? “What is going on? I was not aware you two were in a relationship of this sort.”  
  
Really? “Nn. We've been discussing it as a possibility since the resort. Since everyone in the group is involved with someone, I guess Kaoru figured he better get in where he saw fit. Right, baby?”  
  
“...H-huh?” he blurted, looking to her, still so flabbergasted, before quickly smiling, “R-right. I-I thought I'd-I'd give it a shot too.”  
  
“...Oh.”  
  
She rubbed her arm slowly, “Well, I am glad you are happy then, Kaoru, Antoinette. I shall give you some alone time then.”  
  
“Ah, okay” Antoinette nodded simply, “Don't worry, I'll text you the details later.”  
  
“Ah...alright.”  
  
Antoinette walked her out, closing the door and waiting for a moment before turning to Kaoru rather smugly. “Still think she has no feelings for you and you have no chance?”  
  
“O-oh my God, she was jealous?” Kaoru gawked. “H-How did you know?”  
  
“Call it a hunch” she shrugged, “Which I'm glad worked out because honestly I'd feel like s—t if it didn't. But I was almost ninety percent sure that was the case and it was. Additionally, Blue Eyes, that was your power play.”  
  
Kaoru was speechless. How did she plot all that out so quickly?! “Th-this is amazing, Antoinette! M-maybe she actually does see me as _something_!”  
  
“Yes. But if we don't play it correctly she may just see you as her friend again if the gig is called too soon” she tapped her chin thoughtfully before frowning, “...If we pretend we're going out...and we give her a taste of her own medicine, going out all the time and you neglect her then maybe she'll come to realize just what you mean to her.”  
  
He crossed his arms before nodding, “...It's...it's worth a shot, right? You're right, if this ended today or in a few days it'd be questionable but if we could keep it going long enough for her to...to possibly realize. Oh my God, Antoinette, you're the best! How can I repay you?”  
  
“Don't worry about that” she shrugged before glowering at him, “Alas, even if we have to get drunk before doing it, you are going to have to get your sex game together. Chika would leave you purely based on that after last night, sheesh.”  
  
He flustered, pouting. “...Fine.”  
  
...He thought he'd have to make a power play for her. Something to impress her or make her see him like she saw Dirk or Matt. However, if he did it as her best friend, she would only ever see him that way.  
  
If she had to face her best friend being with someone else...maybe...maybe the tides were finally turning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: 
> 
> Oh boy. 
> 
> By the way, I may have mentioned it but when Dirk says 'the whole do', a 'do' is pretty much slang for a shindig.
> 
> Remember Orland is Cecelia and Jake's son, introduced as a baby in Yume and a toddler in Street Corner, Part II. 
> 
> Okay, Russian is of course a whole different alphabet so I just listened to the Russian word for 'wind'. It sounded to my ear something like 'veeter'.
> 
> So you know the drama of Lessons in Life where SPOILER Kyo gets cancer? That is probably as Ray said, a huge medical anomaly of impossible odds. But well, here we are.
> 
> What is with Chika and knobs and 'Randy'? I guess it's one of Chika's slow moments but she has some trouble discerning the British phallic slang for knobs away from actual door knobs and when the group says they're 'randy', she can't help but think of a person and usually asks who that is again.  
> It's not a hundred percent centric to her, as when she describes to Eiji the word 'ace' last chapter he proclaimed they weren't playing cards.
> 
> 'Kaoru has known Chika the longest!!'. Well, based on them having physically played with each other as babies, yes, Kaoru has had most...play time with her. However, if you do recall in the Yume chapter Contrast, Chika sat in Chihaya's lap while he was playing Bion with the others and her and Leonel wave at each other. It's revealed that Leonel liked staring at her and the two have known of each other the longest of the group.
> 
> And if Eiji and Chika's tousle didn't make sense, Chika told Eiji that during sex she was 'quiet as a church mouse' about two chapters back.
> 
> AO3, unfortunately the "Chika Changed" thesis doesn't fit in notes. It's nothing I've gotten any notes about on this side of the fanfiction world so carry on (if you want to read it, I'll have it posted on my blog hmaucrossovers dot blogspot dot com.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Uh...kind of smutty.

_...It was peculiar.  
  
Chika had parted from Leo and Eiji pretty late in the night, walking the latter home because he was wasted as usual. Calling Dirk before she went to bed and attempting to call Kaoru only to get his machine, she thought nothing was too out of the ordinary.   
  
Antoinette text her around ten in the morning asking if she had any aspirin. Chika had some so she got up to take them to the woman. She was nearby and she had some errands to run anyway.   
  
When she got over to the private dorm, she was let up to Antoinette's room. She was wearing an oddly familiar shirt when she opened the door and before Chika could put her finger on it, Antoinette called his name.   
  
...Kaoru?   
  
She stared as her best friend wandered shirtless out of Antoinette's bedroom, looking groggy and confused. Shock easily registered on his face when he saw her but she figured she was rather surprised herself. Him and Antoinette...?   
  
Shomura Kaoru seemed so squeamish. It wasn't like she'd always thought about relationships and the tasks within them but Kaoru was so reserved...she hadn't imagined he'd really want a romantic relationship with anyone. While he'd eluded over the years to liking someone, she'd never been able to fathom who. It was Antoinette?   
  
...She didn't know how to feel about that.   
  
_ XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

...Being grown up honestly wasn't that fun.   
  
Kuwa Dakota slumped toward her loft in the apartment sponsored by Hideyoshi Chika's grandfather wearily, clenching the garb she wore in the kitchen of the restaurant loosely. It was...it wasn't like she'd imagined at all.   
  
She got to work, gung-ho and happy, bright and early the first day. Raeger set her immediately on the wonderful task of...chopping onions. For the five hours she worked, she chopped...onions. Needless to say, she couldn't stand the smell of her hands when she got home and her eyes were running. Okay, just first day hazing, she supposed.   
  
...The following day was bell peppers. Not a bad smell but she hated them with such a tremendous passion it was hard to get over.   
  
Day after day, it became more things she realized were pertinent to dishes but rather boring to spend five hours chopping or dicing. Not to mention it was the most silent and impersonal kitchen staff she'd ever been with. No one said anything and it drove her nuts. Raeger said she could bring headphones, like she could afford such a luxury at present.   
  
Her greatest enjoyment at the moment was seeing Matt again though. On his Mondays and Wednesdays, he got out early with her and they'd go to lunch after their shared class. She...she loved that. She loved that he was okay spending time with her again after everything that happened.   
  
One day though, he asked if she wanted to go see a movie with him. Dakota was thrilled. It was just like their old dates! Heart rushing, she'd agreed, figuring in her head that though she had work in two hours, should the movie only be a little over that...   
  
She arrived 22 minutes late, rushing in, happy and ready to work. Raeger gave her this absolutely...irritated look. " _What happened, Princess?"  
  
"E-eh? Oh, no-nothing. Something came up."   
  
"Something came up, huh?" he stated dryly before giving her a full on glare, "You know, the only reason I'm letting you work here is because Hideyoshi-sama himself came down here and asked me. I have no responsibility to make sure you come to work on time. The next time you're late, you're through."   
  
_ Dakota was horrified and promised it wouldn't come to that...he preceded to then have her cut onions and jalapenos. So...so no unscheduled fun, huh?   
  
Pouting petulantly as she opened her door, grimacing to find her house still smelled like the ramen she made this morning, Dakota whined as she fell flat into her bed, exhausted. This... 

This wasn't quite what she was expecting.   
  
She frowned, smoothing her amber locks back when there was a knock at her door. It was already a little past midnight...fearfully wandering over to look out of the peephole, she let out a breath of relief and opened the door. Chika.   
  
"Hi, Chika..."   
  
"Hey," the tall woman greeted, tilting her head, "Are you alright?"   
  
"Nn. Just really tired but I have a ton of homework to do..." she groaned, rubbing her brow.   
  
Chika nodded, understanding. Chika was her best support system, even past Matt. Thus far the woman had taken time out of her schedule to help her study for a little bit every night before her quizzes, made sure she was supplied with any miniscule necessities she needed like soap or even more personal affairs, and like right now, offering her food when she didn't necessarily have any. In her hands seemed to be tupperware full of fresh scallops and crab. "Matt and I had quite the haul today."   
  
"...Oh, that's great." ...Just...Matt and I.   
  
Taking the offering, Chika rejected her invitation inside. "I know you are sleepy and have much to do. I don't wish to distract you but I know hunger is the greatest distraction of all."   
  
Dakota laughed at that, in the greatest of agreements after these last few weeks. "It is definitely not a motivation, I'll give you that. Thank you so much."   
  
With a nod, Chika started to leave...but something struck her from a strange conversation she had with Matt earlier that she kind of wanted to clarify. "Hey, Chika, Matt said your friend Shomura-san and Nemoto-san are dating now?"   
  
"Ah...yes."   
  
Dakota frowned. Chika described her friends to her sometimes and she got from what she'd also seen of Kaoru's behavior that his feelings most certainly weren't for Nemoto Antoinette but most assuredly Chika. Had he just given up...? "That must be different. How do you feel about that though?"   
  
Chika gazed at her solemnly. She must've been considering her answer carefully but didn't get it out before Dakota's phone rang somewhere in the background. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled hectically, knowing... "That's probably Matt. I work right downstairs from where I live but he's always worried enough to call every night to make sure I'm home, ha..."   
  
"Ah yes, please take that then. I will speak to you later" Chika replied, bowing and leaving.   
  
Probably her greatest excitement for the day, Dakota scurried over and answered. "Hello?"   
  
"Hey. You got home safe?"   
  
"Nn, I just got home. Chika brought me some of the fish you caught today. Arigato" she rasped.   
  
Matt yawned on the other end, probably exhausted from the same schedule she just got off. "Great. I was shocked we actually pulled off crabbing around here but it was definitely an enjoyable treat after I got off work..."   
  
"A-ah, yes..." she murmured, pulling at her comforter, "You usually see Chika when you get off, huh?"   
  
"Not usually. I generally have a ton of homework so I don't really get to hang out too often but we did meet up to get in some fishing."   
  
Dakota swallowed. "O-oh, yes."   
  
"Anywho, why don't you go get all cozy, eat some of that amazing shellfish, then hit the sack? You sound pretty groggy" Matt suggested.   
  
"That sounds like a plan" she forced a smile as if he'd see it. She just...   
  
"Alright. Good night, Dakota."   
  
"M-Matt!" she blurted, getting choked.   
  
"Yea?"   
  
"...Nothing, never mind. Good night, Matt."   
  
Clicking off, she winced as she fell into bed again, frustrated. She sat down and thought about the incident with her mother and Chika's. Her mother wanted Chika's father for herself. She wanted a man that had vowed his love to her friend...   
  
It was more convoluted for her mother, she hadn't actually _wanted_ Hideyoshi Chihaya but she wanted what he had to offer. It wouldn't have made any difference who it was as long as they benefited her. Why it had to be her friend's lover that came into her sight, she'd never understand. 

  
...Situationally, she was hating that something rather similar was happening in her life. Being grown up, it wasn't a picnic and she knew she'd continue to learn the hard way.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
"You think you're being a savior to her, Dirk, but really all you're doing is torturing yourself."   
  
Dirk Middleton pursed his lips as he peeled a potato in the pub at Georgia's request. Cameron "Cam" Daugherty stood in the corner of the counter, his arms crossed as he pinned him with an irritable look. "Tell her."   
  
"Tell her what? She has to know how I feel for her. But now that she's starting to recognize her feelings for Kaoru, what am I supposed to do to change that?"   
  
After six years, finally: Chika recognized something about Kaoru.   
  
She came by for a few moments, apparently on the mainland to visit her beloved hound, Lord Rover. Despite the rather great time they'd had last he saw her, she seemed rather...quiet. He'd asked what was wrong and his heart still hurt from her admittance.   
  
_"...Kaoru. Kaoru is in a romantic relationship with Antoinette, Eiji's little sister."  
  
_ It sounded beyond fishy. It would be like him pining after Chika but dating Kaoru's sister. Perhaps Kaoru was lonely or something but...why go after someone you knew you didn't actually love? But all the same, that wasn't what was causing his distress. _"...That's bonkers. How...how do you feel about that?"  
  
_ Chika had looked up at him with those red eyes, lost, before murmuring, _"...I don't know how I feel about it."  
  
_ If Cam or Ash or Georgia or Cheryl ended up in a relationship and were happy, he knew he'd be thrilled for them. Regardless, even he recognized that the combination was odd, like Cheryl and Cam hooking up. Hell, if that happened, he wouldn't know how to feel about it either.   
  
...But he knew that wasn't what she meant and it killed him inside. 

" _I see. Well...perhaps you...you're jealous?"  
  
"Of who?"   
  
_ Dirk grimaced, rubbing the side of his face. 'Of who?'. If that boy wasn't his rival he'd feel awful for him. Chika really was sort of oblivious to Kaoru's affections to a rather extreme length. All the same, she was a bright girl...it'd dawn on her soon. And when?   
  
" _Never mind, love. Um...you probably shouldn't keep Lord Rover waiting. I know you've been devoting much time to me, he must be feeling pretty lonely, heh..."  
  
_ Chika had asked him if he was okay. He'd probably become paler than before and it was on the tip of his tongue but...hadn't he known all along? He...he just didn't...   
  
Cam didn't say anything as he leaned over, taking hard breaths. The man reached out and patted his back though. "...Take it from your 'elder', Dirk. You don't...you don't want someone else to come in when the feelings are misconstrued."   
  
"...Perhaps."   
  
He just...he just wanted her to be happy. Especially now when he just didn't know.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
Antoinette yawned as her and Kaoru sat in a matinee on the weekend. Normally on a Saturday, Kaoru would be with Chika and the group playing video games. Today...today was just a piece of the plot. Kaoru absently tossed popcorn into his mouth, glancing to her and whispering since this particular movie was empty. "She didn't know how to take it today either."   
  
"Nope."   
  


It was her brother that issued the invite in the first place, Chika and Leonel with him as usual but Kaoru turned them down. Chika had seemed surprised...they were on a date, after all.   
  
"The next step is to make her feel your lack of presence. It's one thing when she's choosing someone else's company but another when you are."   
  
Nodding, figuring the look she'd given them was convincing him more and more that she _did_ feel something for him, he didn't argue. Antoinette was getting this to work well to his favor. He just...kind of wondered lately.   
  
"Antoinette?"   
  
"Wha?"   
  
"What...exactly do you get out of helping me?"   
  
She turned to him, her face glowing slightly from the movie playing before them. "...Like I said, I want you to win."   
  
"That's all though?"   
  
With a shrug, she murmured, "Isn't that enough?"   
  
Not so sure about that, he flustered as she suddenly nipped his neck. "Your kissing is still clumsy. We need to work on that."   
  
"A-ah yes, right..."   
  
Kaoru turned his body to face her a bit, gulping as he dipped in to kiss her. She guided his head and rearranged his posture into a more comfortable one as he wrapped his arms around her. As was, he knew he was "training" but it still felt peculiar, him making out with Eiji's baby sister.   
  
...Eiji had stared at him when he, to put on appearances, confessed that him and his sister were dating now. He'd jokingly tacked on when Chika was near that he might be his brother-in-law one day. Eiji wasn't amused and merely walked away. Whatever. Like that guy was protective of Antoinette.   
  
Still though...she just wanted him to win? Was that all? 

Well, he could deal with that.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"A-ah, sorry Chika, I'm going with Antoinette to dinner and we're probably going to watch a movie at her place. We'll hang out soon though, promise."  
  
_ Chika sat on a towel on the beach, gazing out at the sea absently. Yea...   
  
_"Uh...I mean, we can do something later" Eiji drawled, scratching his chin, "Cheryl was going to make some kind of actual dessert pie and uh...well, you know."_

Yes, she knew.   
  
_"Lia was pretty adamant I go to dinner with her and Mark. U-uh, you know, to introduce myself to your grandpa as her boyfriend...you, uh, you wanna go to dinner with us?" Leonel blurted, shivering.  
  
_ Her poor Leo. She got up his nerves and told him to text her should trouble arise. She would make a convincing case to her grandpapa should he get too protective.   
  
Glancing at her phone, Chika sighed, slouching back and staring at the sky. It was late day and she'd finished all her homework, all her club activity...everything. Looking at Dirk's thread, she realized it'd been about three days since he'd messaged her and he wasn't picking up either. She'd tried saying 'hello' and asking if he was feeling alright. Nothing...she supposed she could go see him, she had nothing better to do.   
  
...But he knew something she didn't, didn't he? Something about how she was feeling currently. Alas, that was impossible. Her emotions, her feelings, they were a closeted mess but how could Dirk know what she was feeling if she couldn't? ...Though she supposed it wasn't the first time she'd need outside input, if he wasn't talking to her what good was it? He usually wasn't like this...   
  
The clouds drifted above her as she wondered on her own. Well...Antoinette was her friend...Kaoru was her best friend...as it were, that they were together, she should feel dual happiness, correct? Two friends had found something with each other.   
  
Kaoru was new to relationships. Of course she spent a lot of time with Dirk when they first started dating because it was a new experience. Naturally she _preferred_ spending time with him now but it wasn't as crucial. They were alright talking over the phone if they couldn't see one another. 'Course, now he wasn't even answering his phone...jerk.   
  
Covering her face, she grimaced. This was probably one of those things she should have spoken to her father about. He'd asked.her to speak to him when she had issues...but she respected her papa's time and it would take some effort for her to be okay disrupting it.   
  
...She felt lonely again. 

  
"Hey Chika!"   
  
Chika blinked, surprised, Matt appearing on the beach with his tacklebox. "Hi, Matt..."   
  
Her kindergarten friend dropped down beside her, falling back on his palms. "...Kind of unusual you're out here. Usually you're with the guys."   
  
"They all have dates" she said faintly.   
  
"Hmm. And I guess Dirk is busy?"   
  
She frowned, shutting her eyes, "...Dirk seems fed up with me lately. Probably because I am not as emotionally rounded as he is."   
  
Matt appeared confused, "Sounds...troublesome. Well, tell you what: if you're not busy, why don't we go dig that treasure up?"   
  
Puzzled about what he was talking about for a moment, she recalled their promise on Christmas and finally smiled a bit. "Yes, that should be fun."   
  
He grinned with a nod, standing and holding a hand out. "C'mon. We hurry we can find it before nightfall."   
  
Taking his gesture, they jumped on the ferry and started to meander around Castanet. They made some stupid map back when they were children that by all adult logic made no sense. Along the journey they ran into Matt's older cousin Paolo and the guy laughed, joking about how he knew all about crazy nonsensical maps but that they were on their own in deciphering it.   
  
"Oh boy..." Matt groaned, nibbling on a cookie within his family's home on Horn Ranch as the two sat and stared at the thing at his kitchen table.   
  
Chika rubbed her brow, wondering why this would have ever made sense to anyone, even a child. "...We have to look at this illogically."   
  


"I do suppose..."   
  
"We have a volcano...which most certainly has to be the mining district, correct?"   
  
Matt frowned, "We were mostly forbidden from even going up there though, right? I mean, would we have been that rebellious?"   
  
"Oh, I certainly wouldn't put it beyond us" Chika assured, scribbling down Garmon, "...But these other notes seem strange. Why is there a glowing tree?"   
  
Leaning back, Matt crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He seemed to be deliberating before they popped open, startled. "The Divine Tree."   
  
"The Divine Tree?" Chika echoed...before suddenly it struck her in one of those rare moments she recalled anything. "Yes, the Goddess Spring."   
  
With that they made the trek up the mountain past the farmer's house. It was a miniature mining town with few amenities but she'd always found the place interesting. Apparently they had been rebellious.   
  
Off to the side was a short path past the mountains containing all the town's minerals. Wandering along for a while, she took a breath, the air still quite cold when they found 'The Divine Tree'. For whatever reason, five colored bells hung from its branches. She recalled Matt telling her in their youth what they symbolized but it'd slipped her mind...   
  
"Well, whatever the case, the treasure's around here somewhere. I can't imagine we'd have buried it too deep..." Matt pondered, walking around absently. 

Chika examined the map for any clues to any particular location they may have buried it. Alas, from what she was gathering it was buried between two rocks that could have been kicked aside years ago. Matt kneeled, brushing some dirt aside...before gasping. "Ah, hey, Chika! I think I found it!"   
  
Her eyes widened, amazed by his detection skills. Coming to his side, she blew into her hands as he unsurfaced an old metal container. If she recalled anything correctly, it was an old fishing box of his. Using the spade he'd dug the box up with to shimmy open the lock, they both peeked in curiously...   
  
Matt laughed, shaking his head as he pulled out some trading cards from some long gone series they used to collect. "Sheesh...this is treasure? Is this even a thing anymore?"   
  
"Not that I know of..." Chika replied, taking out a manga of the series, "...Why'd we bury these things?"   
  
"Dunno...I mean, I think we were the only kids in school that actually liked it and...oh yea, your crew didn't like it. I guess it was our thing."   
  
She pouted, flipping through the pages, "That's kind of sad..."   
  
He chuckled, leaning back, "Yea...well, I wouldn't have expected us to have buried anything super exciting..."   
  
True. They were just young children...of course, she smiled at the childish characters and bewilderingly innocent antics. "We should read these."   
  
"Really?" Matt blinked before smiling as well, "But hey, past us buried it for older us so I guess we should honor...our former wishes?"   
  
"Sounds very existential" Chika's eyes widened, standing and picking up the box.   
  
He took it from her and they started back down the mountain. "...So hey, uh, how do you feel about this Kaoru and Antoinette thing? It was pretty left field for me. I've been hanging out with Antoinete a bit since we share a class and it just...startled me."   
  
"Yes...startling" Chika murmured. Was that the right word? "...I guess...I feel bad. I always went out with Dirk at my own convenience and never considered that perhaps Kaoru was lonesome. I know the feeling now..."   
  
Matt frowned at that before flustering, shaking his head. "I mean, I've dated before Chika and so have you...you always put aside time for all of your friends regardless. I think getting so involved in dating without balancing friendship is overkill."   
  
"Yes, I was thinking something similar but..."   
  
He gazed at her for a moment before grinning. "Tell you what: while he's in whatever he's doing, I'll hang out with you as much as I can. I know between work and school it won't be as frequent as Kaoru or Dirk but...you'll always have friends, Chika."   
  
Tilting her head at this statement, she smiled wistfully. "...Thanks for that."   
  
They went back to her place and ordered a pizza, watching the old anime of this show and having to laugh at just the sheer ridiculous nature of the series. It was something only a child could take seriously but she enjoyed that. Things were simpler back then...   
  
Around eleven in the evening, about to turn on the next episode, she noted Matt had started leaning against her shoulder. Glancing to him, a tad bewildered, she found he'd dozed off, his lips lightly parted as he breathed comfortably. Chika eased him over, letting him rest his head in her lap as she watched television. She just wasn't tired right now...   
  
After maybe another hour or so, Matt never roused. Chika pulled him up, waking him enough that he'd sleep walk toward her room. Dropping him into bed, she stretched and went to change into her night clothing. She just...she just didn't know how to feel.   
  
Around nine the next day, Matt arose and immediately started freaking out. "Oh my God, what's going on?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh, you fell asleep" she yawned, rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Y-yea, b-but you-you could've let me stay on the couch!"   
  
Chika gazed at him, finding his face flustered. "...I'm not particularly caught up on those things. I mean, sleeping with a friend is not sexual unless there was such contact. You have a long day anyway and you should have comfortable rest..."   
  
He fell silent as she sat up, stretching. "I apologize though. I should have woken you up and asked if it would be alright but you were sleeping so comfortably."   
  
"No, no, sorry I fell asleep anyway" he said sheepishly, rubbing his neck, "Between working, school, and...checking on..."   
  
His pale green eyes widened in horror and he yelped, "Oh my God, I didn't call to check on Dakota after she got off work!"   
  
Chika frowned as he turned over, trying to find his cell phone in his pocket. "I did call her before I went to bed, telling her you'd fallen asleep when we were watching cartoons. She was fine."   
  
"...Oh."   
  
He ran his fingers through his dark brunette hair before wincing, "...Did she...did she say anything?"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"About me falling asleep over here. I mean, you're right, it wasn't sexual or anything but it still sounds pretty sketch when a guy stays over at a girl's place, no matter what" Matt drawled.   
  
Chika pondered over it. She'd called Dakota and told her all about how they'd found these bizarre comics they'd buried as kids and decided to come back to her place to watch the anime before Matt fell asleep. Chika had reported that she didn't want to wake him to Dakota and that he worked very hard and needed his rest as well... "...No, not at all. Dakota and I agreed it'd be best you rest. She didn't seem bothered but...I am not often the best judge for such things, you know?"   
  
Standing, she headed toward her bathroom, "You should give her a call and invite her over for breakfast."   
  
"A-ah, we'll see..."   
  
After her shower, Matt revealed that Dakota's morning class had been cancelled so she would be over shortly. She just lent him some of her clothes so he could shower and went to start breakfast. Dakota arrived shortly after and seemed...perfectly fine. Of course, she still couldn't evaluate anything pertaining to emotions but...   
  
The two started out to their classes, Matt informing her with a grin that they'd have to finish up the series soon. She agreed...and it ended up being that night because Eiji? He was going to go see his mother who wasn't feeling well. Understandable indeed. Leonel had to help in his grandfather's service. Also understandable. Kaoru and Antoinette, they were going to see a show. Kaoru hated theater. Day four and no response from Dirk.   
  
...She...she didn't understand.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"Damn it!"  
  
Nemoto Antoinette kneaded her brow as Shomura Kaoru paced around her apartment. "I knew it! I knew it could happen! Of course Chika's going to be like 'oh, hey, well, Kaoru's busy, I have A HUNDRED BILLION OTHER OPTIONS'!"   
  
During Biology, it came to Antoinette's attention that Matt and Chika were spending more time together. He was pretty hyped about it too. While she expected it as a possibility, she didn't think it'd be Matt...standing as her frustrated 'boyfriend' stomped around, irritable, she pulled him to sit and rubbed his shoulders. "Relax. As long as it's Matt I can take care of that too."   
  
"How?" he grunted.   
  
"Don't worry about that..." she murmured, nibbling his earlobe, "I know you're aggravated but today is a lesson day..."   
  
Kaoru pursed his lips but nodded all the same. "...I guess I'm...frustrated enough that it might help."   
  
Antoinette smiled some at that, taking his wrist and leading him toward her bedroom. "I promise, everything will work out just fine."   
  
_ Dakota sat on Chika's couch, sipping a wine cooler. Chika came in with some food she'd been preparing, wearing her pajamas. "I have never had a girl sleepover before..."   
  
Giggling, Dakota hugged her knees over her polka dot pajama pants. "I didn't have a whole lot of friends growing up so I never have either. It's great your cousin suggested it!"   
  
It was a very random day yesterday. The school was on break for some reason or another given that they just had Winter Break. Something like club events and orientation for future students that shut down classes for at least four days not including the weekend. So Chika had just been out running some errands and she happened to get a very peculiar call.   
  
"Chika Hideyoshi!"   
  
It was from Georgia...she'd been particularly busy trying to get Cam-nii happy with her again so Chika hadn't heard from her in at least two weeks. Alas, the woman called with that chastising voice and Chika questioned what was the matter.   
  
"Dirk had that-that surgery for his brain or whatever and you haven't checked on him once!"   
  
...What it was about Nemoto Eiji and Dirk Middleton and to some degree Shomura Kaoru, Chika would never know but she was _livid_.   
  
Jumping on the ferry for her hometown, she marched right to the pub, opening the door with her key. Cam-nii was the first to greet her, quickly holding up his hands when she was set to march upstairs and demand just what Dirk was doing. He...he usually never kept her out of such affairs...did...did he hate her now?   
  
"Chika darling, it's just a misunderstanding" Cam had stated calmly, "Dirk was in excruciating pain and none of those sprays were working so we broke down and took him to the hospital he said you both visited for his diagnosis. That one doctor, the fellow Brit, while he wanted a more definite reason for the infection or lumps had some sort of emergency procedure done."   
  
Somehow what Kaoru had said came to mind, about him changing. She'd swallowed and questioned why no one informed her. "Well...Dirk didn't want to cause you any troubles, is all. He knows you've been preoccupied."   
  
_Hardly_ . She'd dialed her Uncle Ray's number to demand what the procedure was before she went to check on Dirk, figuring she...she might need the information to face whatever she was about to face. Dirk hadn't...he hadn't answered in a week. When he answered, she questioned if he'd cut the lumps out of his brain.   
  
"Oh no, Chihaya Junior, we're not poking around Hannibal style with knives in brains much anymore. Too much brain matter and creating serial killers...none of that, no."   
  
Eh? How? "Went old school laser style. Just zapped those bad boys out of there. It's a little complicated to explain in laymen terms but they vanished and his brain should fuse back together and....yea, if he has _more_ headaches later and we find them, we'll know they're recurring. I'd still like your grandpa to check 'em out and see what he thinks though."   
  
So he wasn't a brand new person? He was the same Dirk and he was ignoring her? Annoyed beyond belief, she thanked him for his efforts and stomped upstairs in a huff. That _ass_.   
  
Dirk was relaxed against his pillows, his eyes closed as he appeared to be resting. She gazed at him, finding that surprisingly the color had come back to his skin and he looked a lot less exhausted. In fact he looked...far healthier than before. With a frown, Chika sank down on the bed beside him and stroked hairs out his face.   
  
In that moment she'd felt awful. He'd been suffering and she had actually been so selfishly reluctant to have him do anything about it, fearing what Kaoru had suggested...biting her lip, prepared to leave, figuring Dirk _wouldn't_ want to have anything to do with her, Dirk's hand suddenly greeted hers, pulling it to his lips. "Long time no see, darling..."   
  
"H-Hiya..."   
  
He smiled, almost the most natural Dirk smile she'd seen since he'd returned. "What brings you by?"   
  
"Georgia...Georgia called and was upset I had not come to see you. I was...I was unaware you've been injured. And-And I've been sending you texts but you haven't been responding and--"   
  
Dirk looked very confused, slowly reaching to his nightstand and retrieving his phone. "I...I had called you the night I went to the doctor but you hadn't answered so I assumed you were busy...Cam said he'd call but I told them not to trouble you. I...I have sent you texts in response to yours though."   
  
Chika wasn't sure what to make of that. Taking his phone and hers, she solved the puzzle easily but it was a tad confounding. "...That's odd." 

  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Did you install something recently? You have some sort of viral number scrambler..."   
  
Slowly shaking his head, Chika scowled pensively. "It's a program that will cause you to never consistently have my correct number...it could be a whole litany of numbers you were texting back."   
  
"What?" Dirk frowned, "...Well, I suppose that explains a bit. I haven't done much of anything to my phone...unless it's something my brother could remotely install."   
  
Chika very much doubted that. This wasn't an easy program to use, she recognized it from one of her tech courses. Setting it on the bed, reviewing the proper means to uninstall, she reached out and stroked his hair. "....You...you are feeling alright? Do you want something to eat? Are you comfortable?"   
  
"Yes, dear...and no, I am not hungry. Georgia's been stuffing me like a pig" he smirked, poking her stomach.   
  
Staring down, she balled her hands in her lap. "I...I feel awful. I was growing upset with you ignoring me and you were suffering..."   
  
Dirk grasped her hand, shaking his head, "Don't you dare, love. I'm glad we got this technological issue resolved and this issue with my head taken care of. But...I'd never ignore you, no matter what."   
  
She pouted as he patted his lap, "I don't rest my head in your lap."   
  
"Don't worry, darling, nothing should attack you there...at present."   
  
Chika pinched his nipple, dropping her head on his thigh, "You sound like Eiji..."   
  
"Which is entirely uninintentional, I promise" he snickered, now stroking her hair, "...Tell me how things have been. Did...did you figure out your feelings with Kaoru dating Antoinette?"   
  
Shaking her head, she sighed, "No...they are both my friends, correct? I should be happy for them. But just something about it feels wrong..."   
  
Dirk didn't say anything...but she'd still had that feeling he knew something. At the time though, she didn't have a chance to ask. Her phone rang with a French ringtone, a rare tone...sitting up and signaling to Dirk 'one moment', she answered, bewildered. "Leann?"   
  
"Bonjour, mon petit!" Leann greeted cheerfully on the other end, "Guess where I am!"   
  
Chika patted her cheek thoughtfully. "...I suppose you'd be in Japan."   
  
"Oh Chika, you take the fun out of things! But oui, I am in Japan!"   
  
"What brings you by?" Chika questioned. It was rare for her to visit here...   
  
It sounded like she was walking down the street somewhere in the city. "Well, we have a project to shadow a clothes line or designer for a paper. I could choose any one I want and I know of a grandmere zat has such a place..."   
  
Chika couldn't help smirk. "...That is almost like cheating."   
  
"Don't I know it?" Leann laughed, "I will not present ze name, no, just tell about ze experience. Where are you?"   
  
"I'm at Dirk and his friend's home."   
  
"Perfect! I wanted to apologize to Georgia for ze mix up with Cam. I will follow your GPS, 'kay?"   
  
Mix up with Cam? Chika wasn't so sure about any of that so she just agreed, hanging up so the woman could adequately implement her phone. Prepared to restart the conversation with Dirk, she found him rubbing his cheek. "...You know, Eiji had stopped by for something with Cheryl a few weeks back and Antoinette was with him for some reason. It...it was after that I couldn't get in contact with you. Could something have transmitted from her phone to mine? It couldn't be Eiji, he's always by now for miscellaneous reasons..."   
  
"...Perhaps."   
  
Before Chika could ponder over that next, the bell rang. Hmm, Leann probably was in the neighborhood to visit Chika's parents. She stood, kissing Dirk's forehead and telling him about Leann's visit. "Oh goodness...I hope Georgia is in better spirits..."   
  
Chika wasn't sure what he meant but scurried to the first level to greet her cousin. Sure enough Cam had answered and looked stunned senseless by Leann's sudden appearance. "Bonjour, Cam!"   
  
"B...Bonjour."   
  
Georgia appeared out of the kitchen next before stiffening, her amber eyes narrowing. Oh...oh yes, there was some mention that Cam may have been attracted to Leann. But that couldn't be the full case, he cared deeply for Georgia, after all...alas, her cousin smiled brightly, walking toward Georgia. "Allo!"   
  
"...Hello."   
  
"I am zorry it took zo long for me to speak with you, it has been very busy at school. But when Cam and I were speaking in New York, he said you were upzet that zomething waz between us, non?" Leann said boldly.   
  
Georgia pursed her lips, frowning off to the side, "...Not...exactly."   
  
"Well, whatever ze case, I do not want hard feelings between us, no, you are one of Chika's good friends! I just wished to tell you that Cam and I have similiar life experiencez, not any sort of gushy attraction, that makes it eazy to speak. As it iz, I have someone I like and that'z another reazon I have come to Japan."   
  
Raising her brow, Georgia slowly nodded. "A-alright."   
  
"Great! I hope we can be friendz too!" Leann gushed, holding Georgia's hands.   
  
"A-ah, perhaps..."   
  
Cam toed the ground nervously before jolting when the door opened, revealing Ash Preston. He looked tired as he entered. "...Oh. We have guests..."   
  
"Hello Ash" Chika greeted.   
  
The blond had stared at her for a moment before his brows furrowed. "Cheryl left this morning telling me she was going to meet up with you. Is she here?"   
  
Not one to be fazed or startled by sudden falsehoods being placed on her shoulders, Chika frowned thoughtfully. "Well...I do believe she's with Eiji."   
  
Ash tensed. "...Whatever for?"   
  
"She desired to send some pie recipe back to your mum as a surprise? But our recipes tend to add some strange flavored ingredients so she is testing them on Eiji who is a pie connossieur before she tests them on you."   
  
The man suddenly blanched, "W-why me too?"   
  
"Well, Eiji is a connossieur but he's also just as likely to eat anything. You'd have to test the flavor as well. She probably lied in order for you not to get out of trying them" Chika shrugged.   
  
"O-Oh grief..." Ash flustered, scratching his cheek, "I..."   
  
Chika held her finger to her lips. "I did not tell you."   
  
He gaped wordlessly and not a moment later did the door open, revealing Cheryl and rather brazenly Eiji too. However, when she saw her brother, she froze on the spot. "A-Ash? Why are you home so early?"   
  
"I-I'm just home for lunch..." he drawled, staring at them wearily.   
  
Eiji frowned tensely and Cheryl was growing pale. Chika cleared her throat, "I told Ash about the pie you two have been testing for your mother with Eiji. He unfortunately does not want to be the second guinea pig, it seems."   
  
Cheryl looked ultra bewildered before her blue eyes brightened, "O-oh. Well, bollocks, Ash. Wh-what if our mum doesn't like it?"   
  
"I-I didn't say I wouldn't _try_ it!" Ash blurted, waving his hands, "B-but if Eiji likes it I like it fine enough. U-Uh, I'll take my tea in the kitchen and be off."   
  
He scurried away and Eiji smirked, fist tapping with Chika over her shoulder, " _Bogus storytelling for the win, Miss Spock._ "   
  


" _I'm startled he believed me._ " 

Georgia smirked at them, shaking her head, "Whatever shenanigans you two are up to, you two should be more forward with Ash. He'll understand."   
  
Cam muttered something lightly under his breath...Leann blinked at him as Georgia started to sulk. Oh.   
  
Another knock came at the door as Dirk came down, probably curious about all the noise. She went over to help him as Cam opened the door once more... 

When Orland Stefansson came into a room, all women stopped and stared. He had naturally straight platinum blond hair with clear blue eyes like ice. Paired with that elfinly thin face, Chika always thought he'd make a good Legolas if they remade Lord of the Rings. Cheryl and Georgia stared at him speechlessly as Leann rushed up to him, hugging his waist. "Orland darling, zat waz fast."   
  
"Figured you'd be near Unc Chihaya and Aunt Rosa's place" he shrugged absently. "Where the hell are we anyway?"   
  
"This is Chika's friend's place! I think it'z nice! There'z zomething quite mystical about it'z location" Leann expressed.   
  
Chika's eyes instantly narrowed when Orland looked up to her...and smiled devilishly. "Whaddya mean, 'Chika's friends'? I thought she knew one, two people tops?"   
  
If Legolas was an utter _asshole_. "Dirk, Georgia, Cheryl, Cam-nii..." Ash walked back into the room, "Ash...this is Orland Stefansson, my Uncle Jake and Aunt Cece's _prick_ son."   
  
Leann pouted between them. "Are you two _still_ angry?"   
  
"That bitch cut my hair while I was asleep!" Orland proclaimed.   
  
"You bastard, you cut mine first!" Chika countered, pointing at him boldly. 

Orland scoffed, "What do you care anyway? You dress like a man ninety percent of the time anyway, why do you need hair?"   
  
"If that's the case then you shouldn't need hair either."   
  
Waving her hands, Leann scowled, "Wahh, will you two ztop that? That was ten years ago now! Let bygones be bygones, no?"   
  
Orland shrugged holding up his hands as he closed his eyes, "I'm not the petty one."   
  


"So you did not enter and was immediately rude?" Chika snorted.   
  
"All I said was you have no friends."   
  
"I have more friends than you ever will!"   
  
Dirk raised a brow before glancing at Eiji, "...This is rather remnant of a normal conversation with you and Chika."   
  
"I know, I'm getting jealous" Eiji replied, blinking languidly.   
  


Cheryl shot him a look and Leann leered. "You are being rude, Orland. Ztop or I won't be very giving later." 

  
The blond looked irritated by the threat but signaled he was going to be quiet. Chika glowered, crossing her arms. " _Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours intéressé par lui?_ _"_

" _Parce qu'il est à l'aise_ " Leann pouted. 

Chika didn't say anything to that, feeling weary with the day already. Dirk suddenly grasped her shoulders, smiling quickly. "Tell you what, darling, why don't I make us some tea? It'd be relaxing."   
  
Before Chika could assure him it was fine and that she would make him tea instead, Orland's brow rose. "'Darling'? Does f—king _Chika_ have a boyfriend?"   
  
Leering at him for turning into a prick again in no time flat, Leann answered, "Oui, that is Chika's boyfriend."   
  
"Wha? Kaoru wasn't good enough for you?"   
  
Chika was perplexed by this statement. "What do you mean...?"   
  
Dirk had blanched and suddenly cleared his throat. "U-um, I'm going to lie back down, alright? I'm...I'm not feeling well."   
  
Worried, Chika had followed him but he assured her he would be fine with a sad smile. She...she didn't understand why he was sad. 

She returned down the steps, finding Leann looked quite irritated while Cam was gazing off into space, Georgia and the others looking highly uncomfortable. Only Orland was entirely unreadable...before Chika could ask, Leann clapped her hands, her face melting into happiness again. "Darling, we are going to take our leave but I had a great idea. Why don't we get all the girls together and have a sleepover tomorrow, yes? We can talk about boys and what _jerkz_ they are."   
  
While Cheryl had seemed far from interested, Eiji suggested she test her pies out on them now to which Ash agreed...to avoid the fake responsibility. Setting down plates of food, Chika sighed presently and shook her head. "I feel like I missed out on something important yesterday...but no one will tell me. It's quite aggravating."   
  
"Mm...well, is Dirk feeling better?"   
  
Chika groaned, "I was so worried I forgot to descramble his phone. He informed me when I was tucking him in that he hadn't received my phone calls either. I'll have to trek back soon to fix it. I'm just wondering who planted it."   
  
Dakota just seemed confused by the sentiment before the door bell rang. Going to answer, she found Cheryl and Georgia there, carrying... "Margarita time, darlings!" Georgia declared, holding up bags of ingredients for said beverages.   
  
Cheryl leered drolly at them. "...I will have Eiji's head for this."   
  
"Seems like you have it a little _too_ much as is, dear" Georgia droned drably, kicking off her shoes at the entry before entering.   
  
Chika smiled and shook her head as Cheryl instantly started blustering. "You guys can change in the bedroom. I will get out my blender for the margaritas. I've already started on some martinis."   
  
"How ritzy..." Dakota remarked before groaning, "Of course, now they remind me totally of work..."   
  
"It's nice Raeger gave you time off though" Chika nodded, settling on the floor.   
  
Dakota sighed at that. "Yea...he's actually slowly getting nicer and more talkative with me. He's not a bad guy, just a bit of a task master."   
  
Cheryl snorted, "Sucks how you lot have to work."   
  
"You should try it" Georgia smirked, going toward Chika's bedroom, "Be right back, darlings!"   
  
Chika leaped back up when there was another knock, skipping over and finding it was Leann this time. "Allo, darling!"   
  
Accepting the Euro kiss her cousin gave her, she nodded her head toward her room. "Georgia and Cheryl are currently changing if you want to next-- oh, wait, before you do, let me introduce you to Dakota. Leann, this is my friend Kuwa Dakota. Dakota, this is my cousin Leann Chevalier de Sainte-Coquille."   
  
Dakota looked stunned as Leann greeted her, bowing, "O-oh, your name's like a princess'..."   
  
Leann giggled, shaking her head, "Unfortunately. If I wed, it will certainly be shortened." 

"Uncle Max would be quite upset but I could see the need" Chika frowned, patting her cheek.   
  
"Dieu, yez, my name doezn't even fit on test papers..."   
  
Georgia and Cheryl exited in their night clothing. Georgia was startled by Leann's sudden appearance before clearing her throat. "H...Hello."   
  
"Oh, hello, Georgia, Cheryl! I will take my turn then!" Leann gushed, going to Chika's room with her bag. 

Glancing over her shoulder, waiting for the door to shut, Georgia instantly started to sulk. "...Cam likes her."   
  
"Eh?" Chika frowned, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, I certainly can't blame _her_ for a one-sided crush, she has that...that..."   
  
" _Adonis_ " Cheryl said plainly.   
  
"Prick" Chika amended dryly.   
  
Georgia snickered, " _Whatever_. But he was just a bit envious of the two yesterday. He attempted to play it off but he acts as if I wouldn't notice!"   
  
"Cam-nii loves you, Georgia. Even if he has a passing fancy for Leann, I do not think it's anything you need to be concerned about" Chika insisted. 

Gnawing her lip, Georgia looked to Cheryl worriedly. "You...you won't tell Ash about that, will you? We've been rather negligent about it but..."   
  
"That's no concern of mine" Cheryl sighed airily, sitting down on the couch and opening a wine cooler, "It's just a wonder he hasn't noticed by now."   
  


Before Georgia could respond, the doorbell rang one last time. Chika let Antoinette in, the blue haired girl blinking. "Oh, sorry I'm late. I was finishing an episode of Log Horizon with Kaoru."   
  
...Kaoru said he wouldn't watch any episodes without her. "It's fine. Leann is changing right now but you can change after her if you'd like."   
  
"Ah, coolies."   
  


Leann bounced out, wearing a short frilly nightgown. Chika stared at her for a moment before drawling, "How _precisely_ do you sleep in that?"   
  
"Comfortably" Leann winked, "I'm sure Dirk would like you to sleep in zuch, hmm?"   
  
"I doubt I'd be sleeping in it even then. Dirk rarely allows lingerie to stay on."   
  
Georgia choked on a chip, laughing, "Good grief, Chika."   
  
"Well, it's true" Chika blinked.   
  
Leann dropped to Chika's side, smiling smugly and elbowing her. "Zo what iz your zeductive dress, mm? In the nude?"   
  
"I had to do that once, he was being emo" Chika tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Otherwise, he's often quite impassioned and ready."   
  


Georgia smirked, shaking up a drink, "I probably shouldn't tell you this but Dirk was quite the trollop back in the village."   
  
"Yes, he informed me he was a tramp..."   
  
Leann laughed, raising a brow as he grabbed a drink as well. "I like ze gendelezz word choice..."   
  


Cheryl huffed, munching on a potato wedge, "How you heard girls swoon over him! It was disgusting."   
  
"Eh? Why? Dirk is sexy."   
  
Grinning, Leann nudged her, taking a swig, "Look at you, all grown up and calling men sexy!"   
  
Dakota got closer, "Did you typically not find guys sexy, Chika?"   
  
"Or since, really."   
  
Tilting her head, Dakota pursed her lips rather playfully. "So you don't think Matt's sexy?"   
  
"Matt?" Leann echoed.   
  
Chika nodded. "Remember I told you about him? He is my kindergarten friend from when we lived in Castanet."   
  
"Oh yes, I remember!"   
  
Cheryl frowned pensively, "I was watching some rather boring affair on the telly, the Olympics or something, and those swimmers came on. He has a similar body shape."   
  
Dakota flustered, holding her cheeks, "I-I suppose so..."   
  
"I find Matt cute. I feel bad ogling another man's body, however. He does seem trim though" Chika replied. 

"Who?"   
  
Antoinette returned, wearing a simple black t-shirt and shorts as she settled in the recliner, leaning forward and getting a beer. Dakota sighed, hugging a pillow, "Matt. I guess we're talking about guy's bodies..."   
  
"So Leann, how is Adonis' body?" Cheryl intoned.   
  
Leann smiled lazily, swirling her drink, "Like a dream. He'z built like a statue."   
  
"Who wants that?" Chika glowered.   
  
"You want a zoft squishy man, Chika?" Leann countered, jabbing her. "No, no, Orland is perfect muscle and pale and he iz imprezzive in all ze right areas."   
  
Chika made a face and Georgia laughed, "Darling, what _did_ this bloke do to you? I swear, your interaction with him made you and Eiji look civil."   
  
"I have had short hair for many years...but one night, when I was staying over with Aunt Cece, that asshole hacked off what hair I had and I practically had a buzzcut. I do not care for appearances but that was completely horrifying" Chika grumbled.   
  
"Why, why ever would he do such a thing?"   
  
Leann smirked, nudging Chika, "Becauze Orland _alzo_ likes Chika."   
  
"Don't make me vomit."   
  
With a scoff, Cheryl shook her head, "What was he, four? Something so juvenile is incomprehensible."   
  
"Well, I dunno about back then zo much since Chika was twelve but I know he iz unsure now to handle how pretty you are. I'm zure he'd cut your hair off in a heartbeat prezently" Leann said with a shrug, grabbing more snacks.   
  
Dakota gazed in disbelief. "So he'll...disfigure Chika in order to make her unattractive to him?"   
  
"He'z pretty, not zmart."   
  
"Pretty's enough" Cheryl sighed airily.   
  
Standing to start making some margaritas, Chika frowned. "Eiji's smart."   
  
"Are you so sure about that?" Antoinette scoffed. 

Smoothing her hair back, Cheryl groaned, rolling her neck around. "As much as it pains me to admit it, Chika's correct: he's a bit _too_ smart, especially about things I know almost literally nothing about. I'd like to say even socially he's an idiot but he has portrayed to me he's more competent in social capacities as well."   
  
Chika pulsed the blender, looking around for a pitcher, "Yes...Eiji is a baka, no question, but I've always recognized it was a bit of an act. Or just his personality."   
  
"Yea, that sounds about right, he has an idiotic personality" Cheryl snorted.   
  
Georgia snickered, shaking her head, as Leann grinned, "Zo what about _Eiji'z_ body or expertize, Cheryl?"   
  
Sulking, Antoinette sent them a look, "C'mon, I'm the only one here where one of you is nailing my brother!"   
  
"One sentence" Dakota laughed.   
  
" _One_."   
  
Cheryl blinked...before smiling devilishly, "His tongue is impeccable."   
  
Antoinette convulsed, covering her face as they laughed. Chika returned with a pitcher, blinking slowly. "I'm not a fan, honestly."   
  
"Yes, so I've heard" Cheryl snorted.   
  
Leann blinked, "Zo Dirk haz not pleazed you in zuch a way, hmm?"   
  
"I mean, it was fine" Chika drawled, pouring everyone a glass, "But I prefer other things there."   
  
They snickered, Leann shaking her head with a smile, "I imagine Oncle Chihaya hearing zuch, he'd probably cry."   
  
Chika sighed, "Yes, papa has proven to be a sensitive soul as of late."   
  
"Just 'az of late'?"   
  
Cheryl closed her eyes, nibbling on a French fry, "Well, Antoinette, since you have decided to dabble with Kaoru, what are his good points in bed?"   
  
Chika paused. Wait. "...Oh, so you must have been Kaoru's first time, Antoinette."   
  
"Really?" Georgia said with a touch of disbelief, "Isn't Kaoru older than you, Chika?"   
  
"Some months. He's shy though."   
  
Antoinette snorted, "Not as shy as you'd think..."   
  
Somehow Chika couldn't manage to think of anything to say to that. Cheryl scoffed, "Of course you must start somewhere but I don't know if I could work through the...process with a virgin now. What about you, Dakota, have you and Matt dabbled?"   
  
Dakota flustered, holding her glass with both hands as her blue eyes rolled around. "W-well...yes. He was my first but I don't think I was his."   
  
"Matt's told me lately he's been hanging out with you, Chika. He's pretty excited about it" Antoinette said absently.   
  
"We have gone on fishing adventures and old treasure hunts we didn't get to in our youth a little more than usual" Chika shrugged. "He's just been keeping me company since Eiji, Leo, and Kaoru are more preoccupied now."   
  
Dakota smiled some, "Yes, I think if it weren't for you two fishing all the time I would be in the hole shopping for groceries..."   
  
"Is that going well, dear? Has your mum tried to contact you?" Georgia questioned. 

"...No, I don't think she will" Dakota remarked wistfully. "I'll make it. School is going well and I'm actually starting to like my job. Raeger's starting to let me make small dishes now and everything." 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, "I will never understand everyone's fixation with careers."   
  
"I've always wanted to be a chef" Dakota sighed.   
  
"Fashion iz where it'z at, right, Antoinette?" Leann nodded. 

Antoinette nodded in agreement as Georgia smirked, poking Cheryl, "Even I wanted to teach horse back riding, you. What is your field of study, Chika?"   
  
"Computer science. I should graduate with a focus in multiple areas."   
  
Antoinette munched on a chip drolly, "Yea, it sounds really boring..."   
  
Chika frowned. "...That is what Kaoru's majoring in as well..."   
  
"Yea, that's how I know it sounds really boring" she rolled her eyes, "I mean, you do know that field will be inundated with people, right? It's one of the most saturated majors worldwide."   
  
Chika blinked slowly, "Perhaps but the start up commission for a software developer in the firms locally isn't inadequate and I have been watching the job market. Most of the jobs are leaning toward IT."   
  
"For Master degree students..."   
  


Before Chika could counter, Cheryl grunted, "What is that load of hogwash you're speaking of? It's the same gibberish I hear Eiji start spouting between Sailor Moon and Catwoman."   
  
"Zailor Moon and Catwoman?" Leann echoed, bewildered. 

Chika's brows furrowed at Cheryl, "Has he called you either of those things?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then in his confounding way those are...great compliments and he must like you quite a bit" Chika droned, shaking her head and wondering about Eiji's fantasies.   
  
Cheryl flustered, Georgia laughing, "You've gotten yourself an interesting one, Cheryl..."   
  
A loud knock came at the door and Chika groaned. "That's him now."   
  
"Eh?" Dakota squeaked.   
  
Glaring deeply, Cheryl sulked, "And how in the hell do you know that merely from his knock?"   
  
"Only Eiji knocks _so rudely_ " Chika emphasized as she opened the door, the blue-haired man standing there. "What do you want?"   
  
"Hey, hey, don't get all snippy with me, ho bag, I just wanted to see this Mecca I'm not invited to" Eiji drawled, looking around her.   
  
Chika pinched both of his nipples at the same time. "Ow! Damn it!"   
  


"Go away. You are not invited."   
  
"Aww, c'mon, let me get one margarita going and I'll leave!"   
  
Rolling her eyes, she grunted, "Fine. Make it snappy." 

Eiji skipped in, "Ohp, call dibs on a martini too!"   
  
Chika groaned, retaking her seat next to Leann before leering as Eiji shoved between them, a margarita in one hand and a martini in the other, his arms around their shoulders. He shot a glance at his sister, grunting, "I'm shocked you came. You've been attached to Kaoru at the dick lately."   
  
"Wow, really, Eiji?" Antoinette glared darkly, the others wide-eyed.   
  
"Call it like I see it, sister" he raised a glass then looked side to side, " _Eh bien, mes amies françaises, ce qui parlons-nous_? _Verge? Baise? Moi et le baise?_ " _Well, my French lady friends, what are we talking about? Penis? Pussy? Me and pussy?_

  
Drinking, Chika's eyes closed partially, drawling out as Leann giggled, " _Nous parlions de ce que vous êtes un idiot._ " _We were talking about what an idiot you are._

_  
"Sac ho." _

Georgia groaned, "You all make me feel like the dimmest person in the world. You know not one or two but _three_ languages. And why French?"   
  
"My grandmother's mother, Grandmama Mirabelle, is French" Chika explained, glowering as Eiji interchangeably drank the margarita and martini, "And Eiji's grandfather is half-French."   
  
"Try these together" Eiji suddenly commanded, handing her both of his glasses, "It's shockingly good."   
  
Chika cocked a brow, taking a sip from both of the cups before frowning. "Huh...that is kind of good. You think someone has marketed that somehow?"   
  
"Like a martini with a margarita shooter?" Eiji blinked, taking them back, "Dunno. Think it'd be popular?"   
  
"Perhaps but I'm not sure if that's because it is actually good or we're borderline alcoholics" she mused thoughtfully.   
  
Eiji laughed, pouring them together in the larger glass, "I think we're alcoholics."   
  
Cheryl scowled deeply at them. "...Why are you here?"   
  
"Whoa, whoa, blondie, I was invited in by the hostess."   
  
"And I _also_ asked why you were here" Chika crossed her arms.   
  


Grabbing a snack, he yawned, "I'm waiting on Leonel to get off work and I guess Kaoru since satan is over here so we can go to a midnight matinee and see Marebito."   
  
Chika groaned loudly, " _Eiji_ , you and Leonel can't handle horror movies."   
  
"Yea, don't be shocked if I come back over here and need someone to snuggle me to sleep" Eiji sighed airily, shaking his head and gazing off as if thinking of something whimsical, "Funny, I can play the scariest video games and hardly flinch but a movie from before our parents were born..."   
  
"Yes, they are a trifle strange looking" Chika frowned. 

Taking the final swig of his drink, his phone chimed. He stared at it for a moment before typing a response. "You're coming Saturday to see Dying Wish with us, right? I don't want to hear any bitching that we didn't inform you."   
  
Chika clapped, eyes widening, "That is coming out this Saturday, isn't it? Of course. I preordered tickets back when they announced it, I should check on those."   
  
"I back up preordered them just in case" Eiji nodded some before standing, "Well, I didn't get to hear much girl talk but I'm going to take my leave."   
  
"Aww, but it could have gotten zo much more interesting" Leann teased.   
  
"S—t, all the alcohol I see on this table I _will_ be back to see what happens. Remember, nothing is wrong with being curious."   
  
Georgia smirked as Cheryl gave him a numbing look. With a grin, he got across the table and gave her a kiss, clearly startling the woman as he pulled away. "You need a break from your brother's nonsense as well as mine so haz fun, _Shirlei_!"   
  
Skipping off and leaving, Cheryl blushed deeply, sputtering something about him being a moron. Georgia cooed, "You two are cute."   
  
"I'd be lax calling anything involving my brother 'cute'" Antoinette grunted, looking over the table, "...I kind of want some brandy."   
  
"Oh, I'm not a huge brandy fan so I didn't get any..." Chika replied. 

Antoinette raised a hand, standing, "That's fine, I'll run and get some. Hey Dakota, I wanted to ask you something about Matt so you should come with."   
  
"E-eh?" Dakota gasped, "In our pajamas?"   
  
"Oh, we're in a college town, this is standard dress" Antoinette declared, helping her up.   
  
"A-alright then."   
  
Leann watched after the two as they left before glancing back to Chika, her brow furrowed. "It iz peculiar, her and Kaoru, no?"   
  
Chika hugged her knees, staring at the door for a moment. "...She doesn't even respect what Kaoru has chosen to do with his future."   
  
"Yes, I was noting that too" Georgia frowned, munching on a piece of celery, "I mean, I'm not the biggest flower person in the world but I do pay attention to Cam's rants and I know he only really likes cats but he's always attentive when I tell him about our horses..."   
  
Leann rolled her eyes around, "Orland really doezn't care about fashion in the leazt and I juzt know buildingz come into existence somehow. Alaz, what really makez me happy iz seeing him happy with something he made and ze pride he takes from it. It'z a pazzing compliment but he alzo sayz I am cute when I am working on clothes."   
  
"That's so sweet..." Georgia replied.   
  
"Yea, are you certain that was Orland?" Chika grunted.   
  
Georgia laughed, Leann smirking as she hit her arm, "What I am _zaying_ iz if you are with zomeone, there iz going to be nothing but problemz if you don't have at leazt a rezpect for what they like or what they do with their life, no?"   
  
Crossing her arms, Chika blinked at Cheryl. "What about you and Eiji?"   
  
Still pink from his random affection, Cheryl picked at a thread on her nightgown, mumbling, "I...I do wish to understand what he speaks about so vividly. I'm often concerned it's so beyond me that he'd find me ignorant though so...so I just pass it off but...but I do recognize his passion. It's...it is what makes him different. I didn't meet people passionate about what they wanted in my hometown."   
  
"Do not feel that way, Cheryl. As Leann said, she is not interested in construction on a personal level and Orland isn't interested in fashion on a personal level so really there's no expectation that you would know all that Eiji speaks about. It's no different because of where you're from. I know C++ coding but I couldn't tell you many names of styles of skirts or types of stitches but it might be vice versa in Leann's case. Unless she is interested in coding or I was interested in fashion, there might not be any reason for us to know those things. I doubt Eiji thinks you're ignorant at all, he just finds enjoyment in sharing things with you" Chika expressed.   
  
"...Perhaps" Cheryl murmured, smiling, "He's still an idiot..."   
  
"That won't change" Chika droned. 

They snickered. Cheryl folded her fingers, closing her eyes, "...I am a trifle jealous of you, Chika."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You _do_ understand all Eiji speaks about and you're both very...comfortable with one another. You make him laugh and you even know what his bloody knock sounds like."   
  
Chika waved a hand, "It is not an exaggeration or baseless sentiment when we all say we've known each other since we were babies, Cheryl. Eiji and I have known each other for over twenty years, we are going to recognize more of each other's tendencies versus someone just coming in. But that shouldn't dissuade you at all, it'll come with time...and really, you shouldn't want that when it comes to Eiji. Some of his consistencies are mindboggling at best."   
  
"I'm...frightened to say I might be bothered by that less and less."   
  
They all cooed to her embarrassment before they decided to pull out some truth card game Leann had brought over while Chika started to mix another batch of margaritas. She remembered how it was with Dirk, how he had this perfectly open imagination full of whimsy and design that she found almost unfathomable. Even when she was child she drew things simply the way she saw it. Perhaps in the wrong colors but that was only because she preferred those colors to what she saw, not because she imagined Russell was purple or her daddy was orange. All the same she often watched him smile and his eyes brighten when he was inspired or while he was writing. He just looked so excited when something dawned on him. So maybe she couldn't fathom being an author but she knew that it made him happy and she liked that.   
  
..."Yea, it sounds really boring..." 

Fine. Putting aside how much she disliked Orland already, if he spoke to her excitably about architecture she might actually be a bit bored. But then regardless she'd recognize his passion for it and listen even if she wasn't interested. It was something he liked. If he listened to her talk about programming at least partially she'd give him credit. 'It sounds really boring'.   
  
...She didn't like it. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she called Kaoru.   
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"   
  
"I...I haven't gotten to speak to you in a while. I was just checking on you" she stated, leaning back against the counter. 

He sounded like he was walking around, possibly with Leo and Eiji. "I'm fine...are you okay?"   
  
"I am doing well. Antoinette is over for the sleepover and I suppose we are involved in gossip. Are you two doing well?"   
  
"Oh yea, it's going great. I'm having a good time with her. Sucks it took me so long to try dating, huh?"   
  
Chika frowned, "Perhaps. I just always assumed you were moving at a pace you felt comfortable."   
  
She heard the wind whistle around him as he said softly, "Yea, something like that. Well, the guys and I, we're about to go into the movie theater. You sure everything is okay?"   
  
"...Yes. Have fun."   
  
"You too. Oh, and we're seeing Dying Wish Saturday, right?"   
  
Chika nodded as if he could see, "Yes, I look forward to it."   
  
"Great. Good night, Chic."   
  
"Good night, Kaoru."   
  
Clicking off, she stared at her phone before taking a deep breath and exhaling. Okay. So this was probably just what Kaoru went through with her dating Dirk. He saw things he didn't exactly imagine with her and she also was seeing things she didn't really imagine with him being with Antoinette. All she had to do was support him. 

As Matt said, they were all still friends.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"I really respect you, Dakota."  
  
Kuwa Dakota blinked as her and Antoinette made their way back from the store, carrying bags of silly little fruity drinks they saw as well. "What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean, you've run away to start your life against all the odds and you're transitiong into leading a full adult life already. Most kids starting college, they're still living on mommy's paycheck. You...you're doing awesome."   
_   


_"T-thanks. It's been tough" Dakota laughed some with a sigh, "Being an adult is not all it's cracked up to be."  
_   


_Antoinette nodded some, "Even taking on the little responsibilities I have, I can agree. It's a bit of a shock to go from having a scheduled time to go to school everyday and being almost required to to going when you plan and having to show up on your own or suffer the consequences."  
  
"Yes, that was quite the shock, actually."   
  
"And I guess with everything else going on, you haven't thought about going after Matt again?"   
  
Dakota's eyes widened, startled. "O-oh, well, I...I was considering it from day one. Just...you know, Matt and I are in different places right now--"   
  
"Oh, don't give me that old reasoning" Antoinette rolled her eyes, throwing her hand, "He is a college student working to survive and you are a college student working to survive. Yea, he has parents to fall back on but you guys aren't working off of two different planets. Your mom's not here to tell you that he's not good enough for you either and he asked you to marry him at one point. Now you need to get your man back."   
  
Frowning, Dakota held her hands together, staring up at the bright stars in the sky, "I mean...he does make sure to call me every night and will almost always have lunch with me when he has the time."   
  
"That's a start...but think about it like this: Matt does for a fact like Chika, you know that, right?"   
  
"W-well...yes."   
  
There was something very...interesting about them together. There was a connection there that she wasn't able to grasp. She wasn't really sure Chika recognized it. While Dakota briefly thought she may have been gloating the other night when she called to inform her Matt had fallen asleep in her apartment, Chika had asked if she were alright and made it back safely just like Matt would have. If not because she knew Matt would have wanted someone to, it was because Chika was just the sort of friend people knew actually cared about them. Really, she wouldn't have made it this far had it not been for Chika. _

_"_ I'm letting you have the opportunity to walk out right now if you have even the _smallest_ intention of hurting my grandchild."   
  
_Hideyoshi Mark had made it very clear: if she undermined and manipulated like her mother had to Chika's parents the floor would fall out from under her. Not to mention, she...she really didn't want to. If Matt and Chika could be happy together romantically then she'd learn to be happy for them. They...they were both good friends.  
  
Alas... "Don't think because Chika's your friend that you have to hold back, Dakota. Considering Kaoru has been Chika's friend since they were babies there were years of reasons for me not to date him but you can't always think about the other person, you have to consider yourself too."   
  
But... "There's nothing wrong with standing up for what you want. If you want Matt, then you tell him. Chika's had months to tell him and he's had months to tell her. Tell him you want to start over. Chika will be fine with it."   
  
Chika...Chika had actually said she wouldn't be bothered if she started talking to Matt again, didn't she? Dakota nodded slowly. "You're...you're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow."   
  
"Awesome! Best of luck to you."   
  
...Maybe...maybe it didn't suck so much.   
  
_ "That mofo."   
  
Nemoto Eiji glared at his phone as they stood outside of the movie theater, shaking his head. "We have missed _two_ showings because he can't answer his damn phone. I'm ready to say screw 'em!"   
  
Chika frowned, holding a hoodie in her hands as she glanced toward the street. People were passing by but none of them looked like Kaoru. "He said he would come."   
  
"Ugh, whatever. Just call Matt and let's call this a day."   
  
"Matt is with Dakota at the moment...they're on their first official date since they started dating again."   
  
Kuwa Dakota returned to Chika's apartment with some renewed vigor and once again asked, seeming to specifically wait until Antoinette was in the bathroom, if it were okay for her to ask Matt out on a date. Chika expressed that she had no problem with that and pondered why the woman was asking for her permission. As it were, Dakota was almost Matt's fiancee, Chika possibly should have been asking her if it was okay to hang out with him as much as she did. Chika figured at this point though now that he had a girlfriend again that him hanging out with her in his free time was already a distant memory... 

Cheryl Preston yawned, hugging her arms, "Why don't you lot just go see the movie with him another day? I'm ready to see it now that you've forced me to watch the entire Death Wish trilogy and the first one in the Dying Wish one."   
  
"I admire your tenacity, blondie" Eiji nodded, "I mean, I guess you can invite Dirk..."   
  
Chika shook her head, "He has at least three more days before he can look at movies. Something about the lighting may cause headaches or complications."   
  
"Holy Jesus, that poor man" Eiji groaned, "I would've lost my damn mind by now."   
  
Smirking, Chika smacked his arm, "Dirk is much more patient than you."   
  
"Yea, in a lot more ways than one..." Eiji drawled, looking around once more for the MIA Kaoru.   
  
Prepared to question what he meant, Leonel and Lia appeared, Chika's young aunt holding the drinks while Leonel carried the popcorn. "Dude, we can make this next showing. Let's just go."   
  
Eiji opened his mouth but was cut off by his cell phone. Leering, he answered, "What the f—k, man? You were supposed to meet us three hours ago!"   
  
Chika came closer as Eiji listened to whatever apparently Kaoru had to say. Tapping his foot, he pursed his lips as his eyes narrowed, his glance sliding to her for some reason. "...What the hell are you doing right now, man?"   
  
Kaoru responded to that strange question and Eiji looked cross. "Then bring her sorry ass too! I just got Cheryl into it _last night_ , it's not like she'll be the only one needing us to explain things!"   
  
Falling silent, Eiji finally said after moments, "You know what, f—k it. Thanks for calling and telling us you'd be a damn no-show and sucking all sorts of balls right now."   
  
Eiji clearly hung up on him, stuffing his phone in his hoodie pocket. "So yea, Kaoru's not coming."   
  
"Why not?" Chika murmured. 

"Well...Antoinette doesn't really know about the series and she watched the previews and she's not interested in going..."   
  
..."But Antoinette doesn't _have_ to go" Chika protested.   
  
Squirming, Eiji shrugged, "I...I dunno, Chika, Kaoru said they were on Toucan Island right now hanging out so yea, he's definitely not going to make it." 

  
... "Oh."   
  
Swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat, she rubbed her arm and stared off. "Perhaps I will go home too. I am probably not in the mood to see a movie now."   
  
"Bull. You're seeing a damn movie" Eiji scoffed, grabbing her wrist and taking Cheryl's hand. "I told you I didn't like this, Chika, that something uber fishy was going on with those two hooking up. Should've figured my own damn sister would be pushing all the buttons and here we are."   
  
Chika let out a breath and nodded slowly, giving the man her ticket when they all entered. Yes, when she text Eiji when she first found out, he didn't respond for a while but did send her a similar sentiment. It was random, yes, but...he was dating someone now. He...he wasn't expected to come to these things. She looked to the others as they settled down, sitting to Eiji's left on the empty side. Honestly, she hadn't expected them to bring their girlfriends either. She was glad they were there of course, especially since Eiji was letting Cheryl closer into his world, something she'd not seen him do with other girlfriends. 

Just, well, she thought this was...their thing.   
  
When the movie started, Cheryl huddled close to Eiji and he whispered answers to her questions about the content. Lia, chilly in the cold theater, snuggled with Leonel. Staring down at her bucket of popcorn, she slouched... 

In a rather pleasant understandable way, she'd lost them again, hadn't she? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
"I don't know how you expect anyone being happy being the only single one in a group of couples."   
  
Eiji kneaded his brow, a headache forming there now. The movie was awesome, he was ready to throw his money into the final movie of the trilogy already. Leonel was in the same boat and Lia, a fan actually due to her brother, was just blubbering about the devastating ending.   
  
Chika, he wasn't entirely sure she even watched it. Offstandish and quiet, she said she liked it but he knew she wasn't happy. It was bad day when Chika's emotions were readable. He suggested they go out for something to eat but of course Lia still had a curfew and Chika feigned exhaustion. So yea, he, Cheryl, Leonel, and Lia jumped on the ferry before he and Cheryl parted ways with them and went to The Village, the diner cafe she said was actually pretty good.   
  
"I don't know if Chika cared about _that_ so much..." Eiji muttered, "I mean, not that she's ever been the third wheel on a date with any of us..."   
  
Cheryl shrugged, "Well, did it occur to either you or Leonel that you've both become rather...involved with people and that even when Chika was the sole one dating she made time to spend with just you all? Apparently this is something you've planned for a year and a half with the four of you and both, almost all if Kaoru had decided to come, brought your girlfriends?"   
  
"I...I guess I didn't consider that..." he mumbled, "Seems kind of...selfish."   
  
"We all have our moments."   
  
He smiled wistfully at that before picking up his coffee, taking a sip of the strong beverage. "Cheryl, I just...I just know they're up to something. And I'm more than certain it's my sister who started it but...damn it, Kaoru's older than she is, he should practice more sense and have not gotten involved in stupid stuff."   
  
Cheryl gazed at him from behind her cup of tea, tilting her head. "Chika's...dim. Alas, she is not as dim as I would have thought. However, more than pragmatic, she is going to consider what it is that makes you all happy and not herself. First, anyway."   
  
Eiji's brows creased. "...What do you mean?"   
  
"I think she'll come to get used to the way this system is set up with you and Leonel having...conveniences. But if there is some inner scheme to Kaoru and Antoinette's affair then they're banking on something rather risky. Chika has many beaus."   
  
"So...you're thinking the same thing I am with Kaoru and Antoinette?" he asked gravely.   
  
Cheryl nodded, setting down her cup. "Antoinette was poignantly trying to irk Chika the night of the sleepover about the nature of her relationship with Kaoru. It worked to a degree and I do honestly believe that Chika is jealous."   
  
Eiji swallowed that. "So...you think this manipulation is going to work."   
  
"Recall what I just said, Eiji: Chika will get used to you all dating and she is going to validate all of your feelings first. Matt is happy with someone, Kaoru is happy with someone...she is not going to get in the way of that. It's not her nature."   
  
Thinking about it, he nodded slowly. Yea...this plan his sister and Kaoru were possibly playing had a very huge pratfall. 

  
The last contender? He didn't have a rival. There was only one person on his brain...and she'd already chosen him once. How did they plan to kick him out of the equation? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shomura Kaoru hugged his knees as he sat up in Nemoto Antoinette's bed, lost in thought. Gazing out of the window, he rubbed his neck and started to wonder about this now... 

"Don't start flaking now."   
  
Kaoru looked to his side where Antoinette was curled beneath her navy sheets, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. He pouted petulantly, tapping his fingers against his arm. "...I...I don't like Chika being upset, Antoinette."   
  
Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday were his "lesson" days. Today was the beginning of the week and Antoinette had praised him for considerable improvement. Probably made him a little bigheaded but yea, he was glad for that, mostly because it seems for all purposes this plot? It may just work. Chika called him before he and Antoinette had sex.   
  
_"Uh, hey! Sorry about the other day, Chika, it was super unplanned and I was supposed to be back in time but I just lost track of the day..."  
  
_ Chika had just remained quiet before saying it was okay. She asked if he wanted to go see it with her tonight and...and _God,_ he wanted to say _yes._ Not only had he been waiting for that movie for years but it was almost like she was asking him out. Gleeful, he almost said yes but Antoinette told him that's not the plot they were playing. So, with all the strength he had, he told her 'not tonight, he was with Antoinette'.   
  
_"Are we still friends, Kaoru? Have I done something to you again? I...I know I sometimes lost track of time with Dirk but...but I..."  
  
_ Kaoru was speechless, thinking she was actually prepared to admit something...but instead just weakly said she would just study and call it an early night and to enjoy his date. She sounded absolutely and utterly miserable and he...he didn't like that at all.   
  
"Kaoru, Chika's starting to break. We're in the final stage and if you start floundering now, all this is going to do more damage than good."   
  
"Alright..." he agreed reluctantly before smiling some, resting his cheek on his knees, "It's...it's funny to think after all these years it might be a thing with Chika finally. But you know, I bet I'll be a nervous wreck dating Chika. All this time we've been spending together, I've almost started getting more comfortable with the dating thing with you." 

As it were, she was teaching him the concepts of dating too. Where to take Chika, how to be flirty on dates, how to read the mood...and yea, it'd been kind of fun too. While he'd not had fun at all when the entire group went to Toucan, going with Antoinette and relaxing with her alone, he'd really started to enjoy himself... 

Antoinette's violet eyes had briefly widened before she sulked, muttering, "Don't be ridiculous. Keep your eye on the prize, blue eyes."   
  
He chuckled, "Right."   
  


...One more stage, huh? The last boss... 

That was always the hardest. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika wandered around Minami alone, hugging herself against the brisk cold. It was the first week of February and she saw in the shops she passed chocolates and flowers and presents. She'd have to make candy for everyone, she thought absently. Daddy, Shi-chan, Uncles, Grandpapas, Cam-nii, Ash, Matt, Eiji, Leo, Dirk...Kaoru... 

Chika stared as she found herself standing near the fountain near the pub. Funny how six years later she was once again wondering where she was supposed to go. 

Going down the alley, she absently slipped her key into the door and looked around. She knew Cheryl was over at Eiji's...so she couldn't really stay, Ash might see her. At present she was Cheryl's excuse to even see him so... 

Cam came down the steps, however, pulling on a coat. He smiled when he saw her, "Hello, darling, long time no see."   
  
"Hello, Cam-nii" she greeted. "Are you heading out?"   
  
"Mm, going to dinner with Georgia...and Ash once they get off work" he drawled before his smile returned, "What brings you by?"   
  
She wasn't sure. "I just was in the neighborhood. Is Dirk upstairs?"   
  
For a second the man seemed hesitant before clearing his throat. "He's off moping at a pub somewhere, I believe. He was out of sorts when he left a few hours ago."   
  
Chika frowned. "Why? Is everything alright? He's not feeling badly, is he?"   
  
"No, no, nothing like that. Just..."   
  
Cam paused and she blinked as he suddenly hugged her. "I want you to be happy...imoto. Don't worry about what it comes to."   
  
While she wanted to ask what he meant, he patted her shoulder. "Well, I should be going.You should go check on the bloke. He's at the bar a couple blocks down on the corner."   
  
"Oh, alright. Thank you, Cam-nii."   
  
...Why was everyone saying such profound yet vague things? Ugh, why was she so dumb?   
  
Aggravated with her life, she wandered down the streets. This was her life once more. Her friends were contented in relationships and she was going to be okay with that. They weren't out of her life like in high school, they were just going to the next level in theirs. Yes, she was...she was too. She was thinking about her future, her career paths, her goals.   
  
...But she'd always seen everyone in it to more of a degree than she should have, hadn't she? They had goals, they had lives, they had ambitions. Never had she sat back and thought that perhaps they'd...they'd not fit completely into hers. It was of some irony that she spent the summer months trying to convince Kaoru that change was inevitable but now, in that place herself, she could see how unsettling it was when something had always been one way changed to something else she'd have to try to settle into.   
  
She...she didn't want to stop it. It wasn't considerate to what others wanted, what they were doing. If Kaoru wanted to be with Antoinette, then he should be with Antoinette as long as they were happy. If Dakota and Matt finally had the freedom to be together, then they should be together. Lia had been in love with Leonel since she was a young child and it was just something of whimsy and finally he was able to see her. Eiji...good lord, Eiji. This was the first time she'd seen him affectionate with someone. Out of anyone, she was worried about Eiji. Once her, Kaoru, and Leo had come across Eiji on a date with a woman. Kaoru and Leonel had wanted to follow, snickering that they wanted to see what an epically monstrous date Eiji would be. Chika was the only one totally unsurprised when Eiji hardly spoke at all, just kind of lost and squeamish, even. He played it off to the others, saying he wasn't feeling well when he noticed their presence. Chika knew that it was bravado, that Eiji just shut down when letting someone close. Somehow he'd found that with Cheryl and out of any of them she was happiest for him. 

...It wasn't high school, she told herself. 

But it sure felt like it being by herself again.   
  


She entered the bar, a dimly lit place where couples were huddled up and quietly speaking to one another. She wondered why Dirk had come to this place... 

She found the man sitting at the counter, a glass of bourbon in front of him. He was holding his head as if it ached, kneading his brow. Perhaps he didn't feel well, she thought, starting to walk over to him.   
  
"Ah, hello."   
  
Chika paused, startled when a pretty blond woman walked up to him. If anything she reminded her of...of Gretel...Dirk looked up at her but Chika couldn't see his face. He answered softly, "Hello."   
  
"Are you...alone?" she asked.   
  
There was a subtle art to seduction. Leann addressed it at the sleepover night, how she'd gaze unfaltering into Orland's eyes or lean over to intimately see if it were alright to enter his space. She'd never thought of any of that or knew it was a thing. Alas, right now she was watching it in play, this woman flirting with him doing all of that along with fluttering her thick eyelashes.   
  
...Dirk told Danica back in New York nothing when she asked if they were serious because she'd not even considered it that much, just sort of accepting this on and off relationship they had. But something still ached when she saw someone interested in him and she...she knew she had no right to be possessive of him, but...   
  
"Ah, I'm sorry. There is someone..."   
  
"Here?"   
  
"Not...presently, she's at school but.... but I...I'm sorry."   
  
Dirk returned his gaze to his drink, cutting eye contact, seeming a little disheveled. The woman seemed disappointed but didn't remark or give him any sort of vindictiveness, just walking back to her table of friends. Chika swallowed, slowly walking over to him. "Dirk."   
  
He looked up, startled, before smiling. "Oh, wow, hiya, Chika. What brings you all the way here?"   
  
"Nothing, I was just in the neighborhood and I stopped by the pub. Cam-nii said you were here" she explained, taking the seat beside him.   
  
"Ah, yes, just having a quick drink since everyone was out doing their own thing..."   
  
Chika tilted her head, "...You could always come see me if you're lonely."   
  
His eyes widened before he flustered, rolling his glass in his hands, "W-well, I-I'd like to but you're quite busy with school and I just got over this whole head issue. N-not to mention the scrambled phones..."   
  
"It's alright if you don't want to see me, Dirk. It's something of a theme at present."   
  
Dirk huffed, giving her an indignant look, "I always want to see you, Chika. And I can't imagine what theme you're speaking of."   
  
She hated how much she wanted to place on Dirk's shoulders. From the moment they'd met, he'd listened and catered to all the problems she had. During high school, during arguments with Kaoru...nonetheless, Dirk signaled the bartender. "Can I have another bourbon and a Fuzzy Navel, please?"   
  
Chika blinked as the man made the drink quickly, pushing them across the table to Dirk. The Brit picked them up, tilting his head toward an empty booth. "Let's talk over there."   
  
"A-alright." 

Settling in the booth next to him, taking his drink offering, he slowly took a sip of his. "So what is troubling you?"   
  
"...Everything."   
  
"Do tell."   
  
She pouted and stared at the table, mumbling, "All of my friends are in relationships right now, something that has ever occurred before. I am not unhappy for them but I feel like a selfish child, not able to find anything to do with them being so preoccupied. I even took it as a personal affront when Kaoru rejected seeing a movie with me because he was with Antoinette. It is...it is like high school and yet it is not. I just...I am just not used to only seeing them at a short club meeting and then not again for an entire week. I'm just...I'm just not certain what I am to do."   
  
Dirk rested his chin in his hand, gazing at her...before he murmured something lowly. Chika blinked, taking a drink, "What?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"No, what is it?"   
  
His green eyes looked away before he sat back, biting his lip, "I'm...I'm here..."   
  
Chika's eyes widened as he blushed, grumbling, "I-I know I'm not Eiji or Leonel or...or Kaoru, I-I _know that_. I...I just want you to know that I...I never...never want you to feel lonesome. I...I came back here because I...I want to be with you. And I know that's selfish and arrogant but I...I know you're in a different place in life...I know you're coming to see things differently but...but even if you only want a friend, I'm...I'm here."   
  
Dirk frowned suddenly before knuckling at his eye. "...Sorry. I'm such a sensitive prat."   
  
"If...if you have felt this way, then why did you not express it to me? I know you think I am at a different point in my life than six years ago and that's correct but how was I supposed to process any differently if you never spoke to me about how you felt?" she murmured, grasping his hand.   
  
"...Did...did you ever recognize what it is you didn't like about Kaoru and Antoinette?"   
  
Chika glared, "This has nothing to do with Kaoru and Antoinette."   
  
"This has _everything_ to do with Kaoru and Antoinette!"   
  
She recoiled at his brief outburst. He grimaced, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I'm...I'm sorry. I've...I've said too much."   
  
"You have said too little" Chika sulked, "Say what you mean, Dirk. What is the matter?"   
  
"...I want...I want to be together more than we are" he mumbled. "I...I do see you but it's so different than how it used to be. I know you're busy and I can accept that, it's just...it's just hard when it feels like someone's drifting away from you."   
  
Chika frowned deeply, shaking her head, "I'm not drifting away from you, Dirk. I...I have been busy and I haven't even spoken to you about our relationship. We just have some sort of passive affair at present and..."   
  
Shyly, she drew shapes into his open palm, "...I'm lonely. I don't...I don't want to seem like I'm using you though because others are too busy to spend time with me, I don't want you to think you have become some number because that is how it seems. It's almost like how it has always seemed but I..."   
  
Dirk smiled softly, folding his fingers to grip her one, "I would never ever claim you've used me for anything, Chika. You're just too thoughtful for that, really."   
  
She bit her lip and pinked when he leaned closer, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "So how about you stay over and I cuddle you until you don't feel lonely anymore, hmm? And you can tell me more about this bloke butchering your pretty hair."   
  
Her nose wrinkled at that reminder. "I'd rather not recount that to you...but unfortunately I do have class tomorrow and some things to see to early."   
  
"Oh yes, I remember" he smiled quickly, "It is a Monday."   
  
...She saw Cheryl more on Azuma than she ever did here nowadays. And every time she went to the pub, she almost never saw Cam, Georgia, or Ash. Holding his hand, she gazed at him. "Why don't you come stay with me?"   
  
"Oh, I don't want to distract you, darling" he said, "I know we get a little...instantly frisky when we're alone in your flat."   
  
Chika swatted at him, mock-pouting, "It does not have to always come to sex, silly."   
  
He chuckled, "Our track record's not been good but I do suppose that is true."   
  
Rubbing his arm, she murmured, "Come stay with me for a little while then. I'm sure Cam-nii and the others can maintain the pub on their own."   
  
Dirk stared at her for a moment before his brows furrowed. "...Are you...are you suggesting we live together?"   
  
"Why not?" she blinked, "We stayed together quite frequently when we were first together."   
  
"Y-yes, but you still went home after a day and didn't have to put up with my nonsense all day, every day" he flustered,   
  
Chika murmured, "You don't want to."   
  
"Well, of course I _want_ to!" he insisted, "Ju-just that's a big step for a couple, you know? Going from dating to quasi-dating to living together, why, it's quite the leap!"   
  
Waving her hand, she finished her last sip, "Don't most couples live together at some point in their relationship? If it's not a step we can handle, it is not as if you can't return to the pub."   
  
"T-that's true, of course, but...but if it comes to that, what does it mean for our relationship?"   
  
Chika considered that. Oh...yes, she supposed this was the testing of the stability of a relationship, seeing if they could manage to be with each other more often than a few hour dates and miscellaenous couple of days. But, well... "I'm willing to try this step, Dirk, but only when you feel comfortable as well."   
  
Dirk looked stunned. Blushing, he twiddled his fingers, "O-okay. W-wow...living...living together."   
  
Clearing his throat, he stood, "W-well then, let me go start packing a few of my things..."   
  
Chika nodded, standing with him and starting to get some money for her drink. "I shall help."   
  
Scoffing, Dirk paid the tab, directing her to put her money away. "This...this is going to be it, huh? Whether...whether it's meant to be or not..."   
  
"If that's how you wish to look at it" Chika shrugged, hugging his arm as they exited, "I just thought maybe you wished to be with me."   
  
Dirk gazed at her, his green eyes aglow in the twilight before he smiled, "Always."   
  
...Let the antics begin. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

_His brain was going to explode.  
  
Shomura sat on his couch, a cloth over his eyes as he just couldn't even stop the pounding in his brain. Antoinette was beside him, sketching something on a 'croquis' and designing a tulle skirt or something. Calm as s—t! But nope, nope, this wasn't just a final boss, this was coming at the final boss with pretty much nothing now. It was like having a level three Caterpie to battle the Elite Four, coming at Ganondorf with a stick, or fighting Sephiroth with a shovel.   
  
He and Antoinette were sitting outside at a restaurant when he saw Dirk just randomly walking around on the island. Antoinette was the social one, asking what brought him here. He was less than forthcoming at first but with some light prying, she got out of him that they were living together.   
  
Living together. As in, all hours of the day she was at home, he was there. She came home from school, he was there. She left, he was there. They showered, they ate, they watch television, they were together. This was not a final boss fight, it was a damn slaughter.   
  
"Kaoru" Antoinette droned.   
  
"What?" he grunted.   
  
"This is going precisely to plan."   
  
Kaoru glared, "What are you TALKING about? Are you Aizen or something? How is her living with that guy going to help her date me?"   
  
She sighed, reaching next to her and grabbing her tablet. He scowled as she turned it on and handed it to him. Glaring, he scanned over the page. "...What are you saying?"   
  
"There are statistics right there, Kaoru. Up to 49 percent of couples that live together end up breaking up. That's almost half of every couple that decides to live together."   
  
Sucking his cheek, he slowly considered that. "...Okay. But say they do break up, what if that scars Chika from wanting to try it again?"   
  
"You two have lived together almost your whole lives, it's different" Antoinette scoffed, shaking her head, "I guarantee you Chika will not get used to staying with Dirk and they'll be at each other's throats sooner or later."   
  
Kaoru stared at her before rubbing his face. "Was there...no other way?"   
  
"Depends. You want to hire a hitman and kill him?"   
  
"So not funny, Antoinette" he leered.   
  
"I'm not trying to be" she assured, "But you're either going to have to let statistics run its course or bend the results through serious means."   
  
Kaoru pouted, "But you said she was breaking, can't I go in and tell--"   
  
"If you go in and tell her, she will not know how to take it. She is going to have to be the one to realize she loves you for it to work, Kaoru. You can't baby her."   
  
Ugh. "Fine" he grumbled, resting his ear on her shoulder and staring at her drawing. "Think us living together too will expedite the process?"   
  
She gave him a look. "It would be utterly intolerable for us to live together. You'd be annoyed by me and I'd be annoyed by you!"   
  
"How do you figure?!"   
  
"I just would be!" she sulked, shaking her head, "That aside, we'd be making it look like a potential competition and Chika may drag this out if it looks like we're that contently together."   
  
Kaoru pondered over that, closing his eyes. "True. It's...it's gonna suck. I've been getting lonely at night without her."   
  
"Suck it up."   
  
She squealed as he poked her belly, a rather ticklish area. "So mean. No wonder guys stand you up."   
  
"Shut your face" she glowered, poking him back, "...I do suppose, if you want me to, I can stay tonight and keep you company."   
  
"Awesome" he smiled, standing, "So what are we eating? Curry? Udon? Boiled tofu?"   
  
Antoinette kicked at him, "Make and present any of those and I guarantee you will sleep alone tonight."   
  
Kaoru snickered, "Curry rice and onion soup then?"   
  
"Sounds perfect."   
  
He nodded, wandering away into his kitchen. Half possessed to call Chika, he wondered if...if she was doing something similar, cooking dinner for Dirk.   
  
...The final boss always pissed him off.   
  
_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Hideyoshi Chika stared in disbelief, having gotten up, showered, made herself breakfast, having left breakfast for Dirk, gone to class, got groceries, gone to a club meeting, and now was at home..._

_He was STILL ASLEEP._

_She walked over closer to him just to make sure he wasn't dead, she was certain he was in the exact same position he was this morning, his leg bent and hugging a pillow. Nope, she could hear his breathing, he hadn't died.  
  
...A week and a half. _

_  
_ "He is _so_ aggravating!"   
  
Shomura Kaoru was in utter disbelief. Chika was rapidly typing on a computer, shaking her head as she continued grumbling. "He sleeps all day, he stays up all night. He's like-like a _cat_!"   
  
Eiji blinked languidly, "I mean...we do that sometimes."   
  
"Yes, _sometimes_. It is all the time with him and he is lazy!"   
  
It was already working? Dirk was already getting under Chika's skin? That was almost amazing, he figured it'd take at least two, three weeks! Hiding his excitement, he just shrugged. "Yea, well, if you're annoyed..."   
  
"It is annoying!"   
  
"What's all the hubbub?"   
  
Kaoru frowned as Cheryl Preston wandered into the room, holding a paper bag and a drink. Eiji gasped, wiggling his fingers, "Ah! Gimme!"   
  
"Those are not proper manners, sir" she said simply, holding the apparent food away from him.   
  
"You are like, the awesomest person ever for bringing me food when I am starving?"   
  
"Or-r-r-r?"   
  
Eiji pouted petulantly, "Pwease-e-e-e?"   
  
"Ugh, you're such a dimbat" she rolled her eyes but handed it to him.   
  
"Ah! Thank you!"   
  
Cheryl sat beside him as he ravenously started at his meal, shaking her head, " _You're welcome_. So what's all the annoyance over?"   
  
Chika pursed her lips, grumbling, "Dirk is lazy and does nothing all day."   
  
Kaoru was so pleased. It was working. Everything was working. But then, damn Eiji's... _convenience._ And she was speaking in English so he wasn't a thousand percent sure what she was saying. "What are you on about? Dirk's always helpful."   
  
"I thought so too but apparently not!" Chika countered.   
  
Cheryl stretched, yawning, "Well, you know he finally gave the position at the Middleton Corporation back to his brother due to his illness, correct?"   
  
...Chika's typing slowed. "...He...he never mentioned it. And...I honestly hadn't thought to ask, I just assumed they'd gotten used to his absence and needed to bother him less."   
  
The blonde woman nodded, lounging on the clubroom couch, "No, he resigned for all purposes. I will admit, he's seemed less active since and was lounging a bit around the pub but I just assumed he didn't know what to do with the extra time he has gained."   
  
"...Per...perhaps. But he doesn't even help me with chores" Chika mumbled.   
  
Eiji nibbled a fry, his eyes half-closed, "Have you ever...asked him to?"   
  
"I shouldn't have to ask him!" Chika protested...before having this long damn pause that shot Kaoru's hopes to the ground. "...Well, you know, he did try to wash the dishes and sweep the floor the first few days he was there."   
  
"And what happened?" Cheryl questioned.   
  
Chika was quiet. "...Well, I...I don't know, he just...wasn't quite doing it the way I preferred."   
  
"Oh, yes, let me tell you, we men _love_ micromanagement" Eiji said sarcastically.   
  
Chika leered at him as Cheryl smirked, "Did you even show him how to do it the way you preferred then?"   
  
"Well...no...not...not quite."   
  
"So in other words, he attempted to help you around the house, you told him he was doing it wrong--how many times?"   
  
"...Three times."   
  
"-- _Three times_ and then don't tell him how you would like it done to your liking so he can at least learn and you also don't even tell him you'd like him to do things but assume he would?" Cheryl said plainly.   
  
Eiji munched, "Nah' tah mention you shot him down those three times because he waz _sweeping a floor_ wrong?"   
  
What were they _doing_?! They were sabotaging everything!! Indeed, Chika twiddled her fingers, rolling her eyes around thoughtfully. "...I do...suppose I could have been a little more accomodating. It's not like he'd know how I prefer things done, we never stayed together and...swept the floor, no."   
  
Cheryl rolled her eyes, "I assure you, you give Dirk an assigned set of tasks with your proper procedure, he will do them. He's better at chores than any of the other blokes in the house surprisingly since he's the rich spoiled one."   
  
"And actually, Chika, my English professor is looking for something of an errand boy to deliver media throughout the library" Leonel suddenly interjected, "It's not much pay but if he needs something to do, it sounds like what you told me he'd done the first time he was here."   
  
No, no, _no_! Chika bit her lip, "...You really think I am just jumping to conclusions?"   
  
No, you're not! Eiji shrugged, "Guy's been in charge of a major company for the last five years and just gave that up, Chika, and also he just had stuff zapped out of his brain. He might actually just be a little tired and lost right now. If he still proves to be a lazy ass then I'd agree with you but he might just need a little nudge."   
  
Damn it, she was considering it and concluded they were right with a nod. "Alright. Leo, if possible I'd like to get your professor's information. Being around books again might also inspire him."   
  
"Sure thing."   
  
Ugh. Just...just ugh. So...so f—king close.   
  
Kaoru took a deep breath and nodded. Patience. It hadn't really even been two weeks yet, it'd take time for them to realize they didn't like this arrangement. As was, Chika had already found a pretty big issue but who knows if it could be resolved that easy? Why'd the guy have to be _told_ to help around the house? Even if...Chika was micromanaging.   
  
...Just hold out, Kaoru. It was almost over.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika gazed at her bed at Dirk, just like everyday where he was still asleep despite it being almost four in the evening. Didn't he want to be awake during the day? In fact, was this...was this going to be enough?   
  
...Well, it was at least worth a try. Jabbing him, she sat on the bed beside him as he roused. His bloodshot eyes gazed at her before he mumbled sleepily, "Hey..."   
  
"Hello. You are lazy."   
  
He blinked slowly, out of sync, before sitting up as she directed him to. Chika handed him a piece of paper she had composed at the club meeting, explaining. "The things marked in blue I would like you to do everyday. The activities in red I have placed with a time of week I would like you to do them on."   
  
Dirk scratched the back of his head with his free hand, staring at the sheet, "...I...washed dishes, you didn't like it..."   
  
"Yes..." she drawled slowly, "But I took this into consideration and realized you all wouldn't use a dishwasher as you wouldn't have access to them."   
  
He shook his head in agreement, "Indeed, we handwash our dishes."   
  
"Which is fine but I do like to kill any excess bacteria by placing the dishes in the dishwasher as well."   
  
Dirk nodded, "Fair enough...so washing the dishes, cleaning the windows, doing the shopping, and watering the plants?"   
  
"Nn. I will sweep and mop the floors, do the cooking, and the laundry" Chika replied.   
  
"We can take turns on the cooking. I can cook on your late days" Dirk nodded, looking to the nightstand for a pen apparently.   
  
Chika frowned, "But that means you have five tasks to my three."   
  
"Well, your three tasks are comparable to my five. Mopping and sweeping the floors, doing the laundry, and cooking? All I'm doing is spritzing plants and washing windows."   
  
"Those are important tasks, you" she pouted, jabbing him.   
  
Dirk jabbed back, "And I will do them as a gentleman should. I'm...I'm sorry though, you shouldn't have had to guide me like this, I've just been...off the trolley in a way."   
  
Sighing, Chika pulled him to rest his head in her lap, "You did not inform me you gave up your post at your family's corporation."   
  
He grimaced, rubbing his forehead. "It was rather sudden. Ivan called me in a huff about how he was receiving calls from our executives about my negligence and I informed him I'd just had surgery. He's pretty appalled I'd let the 'witch doctors' have their way with me and figured I was of unsound mine so he...pretty much fired me."   
  
Chika glared, "It is not your fault you were ill."   
  


"No, but really, I'm not going to cry any tears over not doing it anymore. I'm not relaxed, really, but it's just mindboggling how much time I had on my hands prior to having to see to the corporation."   
  
"Well, only if you would like, Leonel's professor is in need of a part-time worker at the library. It's a very basic job and he's paying an almost negligent amount but I think you just need something to do more so than income" Chika offered.   
  
Dirk gazed up, surprised, "Well blimey, a library position would definitely be something more my speed."   
  
"I think so."   
  
He smiled, sitting up and giving her a sweet kiss. "Thank you for getting me back on the rails, love."   
  
She blushed as he hugged her, shyly embracing him back. So...perhaps it wasn't so bad then.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Seriously though, I don't know how you do it."   
  
Chika sat on Eiji's couch, holding the button on his Playstation controller as they raced around. "Since we have invoked our chore pact, everything is very pleasant."   
  
Eiji snorted, slouched back as he held his controller, "It's just weird. Why would you want to just...live with someone? Don't you want some privacy? Like for...jacking off? Or...fingering off?"   
  
"I've never really had a particular need to masturbate" Chika informed.   
  
Eiji gave her a long look before shaking his head, "...'Kay. Does that mean you two _aren't_ nailing?"   
  
"Oh, we've been having sex quite frequently."   
  
Puzzled, Eiji scowled, "Chika, have you _ever_ considered sex with anyone aside from Dirk? I mean, not to be all invasive but you did just admit you don't get in any hand time because you don't want to."   
  
"Mm, I considered it with Kaoru" she shrugged.   
  
"... _Really_?"   
  
Nodding, she drawled, "But it wasn't because I was feeling sexual attraction to him or anything but because Georgia asked situationally if I were to, for some reason, marry Kaoru how he would behave. When considering the question, I thought about the fact we'd almost socially be inclined to have sex."   
  
"'Socially inclined'?" Eiji echoed, confused.   
  
"I mean, I've not had sexual attraction to anyone aside from Dirk. But if there was some plausible cause to be in a romantic relationship with Kaoru then by relationship standards we'd probably be expected to have intercourse."   
  
Eiji made a face. "Chika, I doubt anyone would be hovering over you two and demanding if you're having sex...well, except me but that's a different situation."   
  
"I suppose" Chika yawned, turning her body as if she were turning the actual wheel of a car, "I suppose it's good he is finding pleasure in someone."   
  
"Yea, that someone being my stupid sister. They're probably over at his place f—king right now. God, I should tell the old man so he can blow a fuse and kill Kaoru."   
  
"Don't be mean" she chastised before pausing. "Eiji?"   
  
"Wha?"   
  
"I think I was jealous of Kaoru and Antoinette."   
  
His eyes widened, turning to look at her. "...Oh?"   
  
"I mean, Kaoru is my best friend and we have always been together. He has never dated before so when he started to, he understandably began spending more time with her than me. As a friend, I should be happy for both of them but I think my animosity got in the way. I am more acquainted with the way Kaoru was feeling when I introduced Dirk so I wish to apologize for being so hard on him during that period...but I'm happy with the way things are now" she smiled some, "We're both in good relationships we find enjoyment from. I'm not really feeling as bad about him and Antoinette now since I have something good with Dirk forming."   
  
...Uh oh. "U-uh, that's...that's good."   
  
"But Eiji."   
  
"...Yea?"   
  
"You should consider calling Cheryl your girlfriend instead of a convenience now" she said solemnly, glancing at him.   
  
" _Hell no_."   
  


Chika sulked, "She is your _girlfriend,_ Eiji.You two go out on dates--"   
  
"If going out with a woman somewhere is a 'date' then I've gone on like thousands with you!"   
  


"—She makes and buys you food--" 

"You make and buy me food too!"   
  
"--You _sleep with her._ " 

  
"Why haven't we gotten around to that yet, Chika? The hell's your problem?"   
  
Chika slapped his arm, glowering, "You like her, Eiji, and you know you like her a lot. You two are very comfortable with one another and you rarely take stake in someone else's happiness. You are always going out of your way to try to get her to smile."   
  
"Yea, and I suck at it--...not that I _care_ about making her smile! That's stupid!"   
  
She smirked, "You are so damn tsundere sometimes."   
  
He grumbled, shaking his head as she lapped him last second and throwing his controller down. "She's...she's not though."   
  
"I heard you call her Sailor Catwoman. It's as if you have created a conglomerate of two of your favorite fantasies" Chika said dryly, setting the controller carefully on the table. 

Eiji snorted, "I never expected I'd have a blond... _convenience_ that wears her hair almost like Sailor Moon, so sue me!"   
  
Chika hugged her knees, frowning, "It's alright to feel comfortable with someone, Eiji. I know it's scary but you must consider yourself. Your longest relationship was perhaps five months and you hardly ever spoke to her, you were distant. You are not that way with Cheryl and it took a shorter amount of time because you have made a connection with her."   
  
"If that's the case why do I need to go putting titles on something that works?" he demanded, "Convenience is working just fine for us. I start calling her my 'girlfriend', what'll happen then?"   
  
Silent, Chika murmured, "No one wants to be called something that's easy to attain and use, Eiji."   
  
His eyes widened before he winced, rubbing his face. "...I haven't talked to my dad since New Years. He text apologized to me for being a dick and that's the last I heard from him. It's mid-February."   
  
Chika poked his hair, "There's no excuse for your papa's behavior most of the time, Eiji. And you know, it may have started out in a similar manner with Cheryl being curt and blunt with you but she thinks quite highly of you. She thinks you consider her ignorant for not understanding half the jargon you tangent to her about."   
  
Eiji's nose wrinkled, "Why the hell would I think that? She didn't even know how to start my computer in the beginning when we started hooking up, why would I expect her to know mathematical algorithms and codes? I just...I don't know, I guess I 'tangent' about it because she...she'll listen?"   
  
He frowned as if he'd had some dreadful epiphany before muttering, "She's smart too, you know? I mean, talking with your Brit group, it's almost like they have been highly educated, they use big words correctly and stuff. Like, Cheryl used 'optimize' in a conversation once, why would they use a word like that there? We talked about it though, her and the others, they listened to the way outsiders spoke and picked up the etymology of the word through the structure and...I mean, it's just weird stuff, I guess."   
  
"The mind can flourish most in captivity" Chika said sagely, grabbing a chip out of a bag he had on the table.   
  
"Woah there, Plato, let's tone that philisophical melodrama down a little."   
  
She snickered, looking up when the doorbell rang. Jumping up, Eiji let Leonel in, the blond yawning and stretching. "Hey guys...we started the meeting yet?"   
  
"Nope. Our illustrious leader has not made an appearance yet."   
  
Settling on the couch, Leonel started to get out his tablet, preparing the floating interface to show them. In a few months, they'd present their secondary Senior thesis to their humanities college, what the club had been doing for the last three years since it was founded. It was a pretty extensive program. They were rebuilding the entire school's website to be more interactive and user friendly. The school was pretty excited about it, having looked at their progress. Hopefully they could market it well because that would look pretty good on their resumes.   
  
"Leo, do you think Eiji should commit to calling Cheryl his girlfriend?" Chika questioned, sipping her orange soda.   
  
"What? You haven't already?" Leonel demanded.   
  
Eiji glowered at them, leaning back and crossing his arms. "No. I will not."   
  
Chika pat his head, "Do what you think is best."   
  
He blinked and they waited for about thirty minutes...while usually they'd at least try to contact Kaoru, it was getting to the point where he was impossible to find. With a groan, they all just decided to go through a dry run with just them. Eiji didn't input a whole lot and Leonel started to sputter and squeak when she turned on a simulated audience, knowing they would have issues in front of people even if they had the perfect run through by themselves.   
  
...Yes, it would need work. It was also alarming that one of the main figures did not show up. Around 10:30, they parted ways. Leo and Eiji seemed rather downtrodden but Chika reminded them it was February and the meeting wasn't until mid-April. They'd be more than prepared when the time came.   
  
Hopefully _all_ of them would.   
  
Sighing as she came to her door, she slipped her key into the knob, walking into her apartment. She had never had to say 'tadaima' for the last four years except if she was home and when she said it since Dirk moved in, he just seemed puzzled naturally. She explained it basically as a way to say 'I'm home' and he rather liked that.   
  
"Tadaima..."   
  
Chika had informed Dirk she'd be home late so not to make her dinner but it seemed he had left her leftovers anyway. Blinking, she took a nibble of his salisbury steak and nodded. That was one of his rather yummy dishes but she'd filled on pizza at Eiji's place so she would just carry it for lunch tomorrow. Putting it in the fridge, she headed back to her bedroom.   
  
Dirk Middleton was sitting up in bed, reading something on his tablet, his green eyes fixated and glazed over as if he'd entered his own universe. She almost started to quietly creep around him as not to disturb him but he looked up and smiled. "Welcome home, love. How was your meeting?"   
  
"Eh" she groaned, collapsing on her face beside him.   
  
"Eh, ay?" he snickered, "Is that a good eh or a bad eh?"   
  
"Moderate eh" Chika murmured, sitting up on her elbows. "We will need more work. How was your day?"   
  
His eyes brightened, "Splendid! Have you ever read _The Great Gatsby_? Professor Russell was appalled when I told him I had never heard of it and commanded that any aspiring writer must read it. I was a little put off by that but I dare say, it's just...beautiful!"   
  
She smiled, sitting up, "I have read it some time ago. It was a rather...well, I won't spoil it for you."   
  
Shimmying her shirt off and tugging her sport's bra over her head, she started to look around for a night shirt. While she assumed Dirk had started reading again, he suddenly cleared his throat. "I...I do suppose I should be used to that now..."   
  
She glanced over her shoulder at him, finding him flushed, "Used to what?"   
  
"Undressing. I mean, I am getting sort of acclimated but you know what usually occurs when we undress..."   
  
Chika poked his nose before kissing it, "Not tonight."   
  
He snickered, "I know, I know..."   
  
She tugged the blue football jersey over her head before slipping into bed beside him and turning off the light on her side. She had gotten Dirk a lamp as well because sometimes he sat up and read or wrote for a little while. Alas, he set the tablet aside and turned his light off as well not long after she had and snuggled into her back. "Was Kaoru there, love?"   
  
"No. He was, once again, a no show."   
  
"Mm..." Dirk murmured. "Are you upset about it?"   
  
"It bothered me" she whispered some.   
  
He kissed the back of her head, yawning some. "You should speak to him about it."   
  
Nodding, Chika held his hand. "If I can find him, I will."   
  
"You will..."   
  
Listening to his faint breathing as he dozed off, Chika sighed and curled into his chest, closing her eyes. It'd almost been a month since Dirk moved in and at some points it had been difficult. Yes, he was the best dish washer and plant spritzer now but he still ran this very strange night schedule. He tried to keep it to a minimum for her sake but it was a little hard not to notice him playing Bion, a game he got back into now with his free time, until four am. Cheryl had no answers for that but had actually made her laugh somewhat when she said Chika had been dating a vampire all along, why notice just now? And considering it was a trait remnant of her father, she was surprised she was so annoyed by it. Maybe she was more like her mother than she imagined.   
  
She'd asked Dirk if anything about her had rubbed him the wrong way. Being the "British gentleman" he was, it was hard to pry it out of him despite it showing on his face that he did have some issues. "You don't... set your dishes to soak in the water once you're done eating."   
  
"But that's gross. I can just scrub them off with the brush after I'm done."   
  
"Yes, but we don't always do the dishes right after we eat so it's better they soak so that the food doesn't stick to the plates and I have to scrub my elbows off."   
  
Well...she did ask him to do the dishes. And as she'd admitted, he was good at it so she disdainfully slipped her plates into the dirty dish water. For at least three days she observed the plates for any sort of residue and found they came out spotless. Guessed prewashing didn't really matter that much since they went into the dishwasher anyway... 

  
"You also have this tendency to leave the television on when you leave for school the next day. I mean, it's not killing me or angering me in the least, I just find it peculiar."   
  
That was more her being absent minded. She offered to set a timer so it'd turn off at a certain time. At that he shrugged and said he was a fairly complaintless man...except he had one more issue and that it was as of late they hardly went out on dates anymore. Chika thought about it and assumed it was because they saw each other all the time. Dirk joked they couldn't become an old complacent couple just yet and said if she were free Thursday he was going to go with her "little British friend", Cam-nii, and Ash for a little sirrah at a bar on Minami. Sounded excting. She called and told Cheryl so she wouldn't use her as an excuse for seeing Eiji...   
  
So...everything was working its way out. Yet, for some reason, Kaoru wasn't even interested in keeping in contact with longterm goals they'd had since they entered college. Didn't he say that her relationship with Dirk would distract her from her final year of college? Was it some strange irony that was what was happening to him?   
  
...They'd be okay.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
Antoinette gnawed her lip, lightly grasping Kaoru's shoulders as he pumped his hips against her. With a tremble, she rasped, "S-softer. I-I like it hard bu-but s-she might not."   
  
His breath was steaming as he shakily nodded, a moan getting caught in his throat as he rasped. "F-f—k."   
  
Shuddering as he came, he pulled out and fell on his back, covering his eyes in woe. Antoinette panted for a moment before taking her cell phone and pressing the stop button. "El-eleven minutes. Improvement."   
  
"Yea, b-but you didn't...you didn't get any enjoyment..."   
  
"Ha...it was actually nice. All this honing, I might want to keep you for myself" she said airily, smoothing her hair out of her face.   
  
Kaoru flustered, properly removing the condom, something else she'd had to show him. "W-well, that's flattering from my teacher."   
  
"You still have a little longer to travel on the road" she warned, sitting up when she caught her breath, "Dirk apparently makes Chika with her borderline asexuality come all the time."   
  
About to share his disgruntlement with that remark, he was slightly more puzzled by one portion of it. "Eh? Asexual?"   
  
She nodded, wandering toward her bathroom, "I was talking about it with one of my Psych major friends recently, how I knew someone that for all purposes didn't even find a man attractive up until she was seventeen. She says that's pretty curious but I told her how Chika doesn't show any sexual interest in anything when he's not around either so she thinks she's some subcategory of asexual..."   
  
Kaoru was almost incredulous. "Is...is that normal?"   
  
"Well, it's not _abnormal_. It'll be peculiar to sexual people like ourselves and for all extent purposes, Chika is ultra sexual, just with...one guy alone" she shrugged.   
  
He wasn't sure what to make of this knowledge. "...Then why should she be sexually attracted to me?"   
  
"That's the reason I brought it up" she stretched, coming back in her nightgown, "My companion said if she's got demiromantic tendencies it may just be a matter of her having a well established bond with someone. While that seems to work against why she went after Dirk, I'm thinking since he's the first guy she'd met where it hadn't been just a long established friendship for decades that she was more comfortable making the switch into a romantic relationship. With you, she's not had to imagine that jump at all but that might change once she recognizes her feelings."   
  
"I...I see..."   
  
Twiddling his fingers, he shook his head, "I...I guess we'll hit that road when I come to it. For now I need to get going. We're supposed to meet tonight and work on the presentation for our program."   
  
Antoinette frowned, "This late?"   
  
"This late? What time is..."   
  
He'd reached for his phone and looked at it. Two things immediately struck him: one, it was eleven pm and two, he had not one missed call or text. Shocked, he shook his head, "I-I had no idea what time it was! Why didn't they call me?!"   
  
Antoinette shrugged, dropping into bed underneath her covers. "Probably didn't really want to disturb you since your track record with meeting up with them is dismally low..."   
  
He sulked at her, ready to demand whose fault was that before realizing it was pretty much his at this point. It wasn't even one of their training nights and he came over merely because he was horny. Great, he was becoming Eiji, he thought gravely, clicking speed dial on Chika's number.   
  
It took quite a few rings but on the last one, she came through sleepily, "'Ello...?"   
  
"Hey. What's the deal? No one called and reminded me!"   
  
"We text reminded you one, two, and _three_ hours in advance, Kaoru..." she mumbled in response. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, he grunted, "Yea, well, you guys know I've been busy lately!" 

  
"Everyone was there but you, Kaoru, and we are all busy...but do not be concerned, we will be having a meeting Friday prior to our oyster night. I will call and remind you for that one."   
  
Kaoru frowned, tapping his knee before lightly whispering. "...Is he holding you right now?"   
  
"What...?"   
  
"Nothing. Sounds good."   
  
"Alright. Good night, Kaoru."   
  
"Night..."   
  


Clicking off, he pressed the phone to his lips and felt nauseated. "...I don't...I don't think she cares anymore, Antoinette, not since _Dirk_ moved in with her. She...she was only mad because I tried to say I was busy and she countered me saying everyone was there so it wasn't an excuse. That's just standard Chika, not...not jealousy..."   
  
Antoinette yawned before reaching out and rubbing his back, "Stop losing faith. I'll show you she's still torn about you...you're going to the clam bake oyster whatever Friday, alright?"   
  
"A-alright..." he mumbled.   
  
"Come to bed. You're understandably frustrated but you don't have to be" she assured, "It'll work out."   
  
Kaoru sighed faintly, wandering into her bathroom to rinse off before going to bed. It...it was actually going well at first, before Dirk made his stupid knight in shining armor appearance and act as her savior while he was the mean evil troll that was 'ignoring' her. Show him what though? That Chika gave not one s—t about him as long as she had Dirk to fall back on?   
  
... _Was_ this still working...?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"It waz...it waz a...a funny hat and youse know it..."   
  
Dirk Middleton smirked as he carried Chika in his arms toward the apartment they were currently sharing, starting to balance her in one arm long enough to shuffle the keys out of his pocket. "Darling, it was just one of those...burlesque hats. Fascinators, I do believe are their official names."   
  
"I-It waz small. Smaller than _real_ hats" she insisted, slurring as she looked up at him with doe-eyed amazement. "It waz like-like a baby hat. E-Ella would wear hatz that size."   
  
"Sounds reasonable to me, dear" he nodded, slipping the key into the knob, managing to get it open.   
  
Dirk bit his lip as she started licking and kissing his face. "Y-you are so pretty..."   
  
"Darling, I think Cam and I may have to intrude on you and Georgia's liquor contests from now on, you're toasted."   
  
"I-I bet the hat would look good on you." 

He laughed at that, kicking off his shoes in the entry and pulling her black heels off. " _Extremely_ toasted. Let me get you all snuggled and cozy in bed so you sleep this off."   
  
She pouted cutely at him as he set her in bed, grabbing the front of his shirt. "I-I want you azz naked."   
  
"Grief, darling" he groaned, slipping her black t-shirt off and absently taking off her bra.   
  
"You're undressing me..." she purred, running her pointer finger down his jaw.   
  
He smiled as she started to reach for his pants, grasping her hand and kissing it. "I'll wake you in two, three hours and oblige you if you're still interested, love. For now, you are very, very intoxicated."   
  


"You're jus' mean" she sulked petulantly.   
  
"Yea, I'm the big meany keeping the ol' knob from you."   
  
Chika pursed her lips adorably as he pulled her nightshirt on her, "I dun' care about doorz, I jus' want your penis."   
  


She squealed as he playfully wrestled her, tickling her sides and kissing her neck, "You're so silly!"   
  
With a yelp as Chika grappled his waist and turned him over under him surprisingly, she started poking his stomach. "P-papa alwayz said do-don't take no crap."   
  
"A-ah! No, no, m-my sides! I'm ticklish!" he laughed as her hands danced up his side.   
  
She halted and braced her arms around his head, nipping his lower lip. Getting a little weak, he grasped her thighs and pulled her flush against his crotch, grinding against her. She rasped as he kissed her neck, "Yo-you'll have sex now...?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
She squeaked so cutely as he turned her back over under him. He winked and kissed her forehead. "I'll get you some water to avoid the hangover."   
  
She gave him a disappointed look. "You-you're a...a...vagina tease."   
  
He grinned saucily as he walked out of the room, "I like that."   
  
It was great fun, the five of them going out to a popular bar and nightclub. Chika and Georgia had a few drinks clearly and the two started dancing raucously to Japanese popular music and he and the chaps, they threw some darts in the back room before returning to their female company. Around eleven, Ash complained it was much too late for them to be respectably out. And by them, Dirk deduced he wasn't speaking about them but those of the supposed fairer sex. Georgia complained and said it was fine but Ash began throwing out all this sacrimonious bulls—t that should have been left in Galeton by this point. Cam assured that it was not some horrendous crime to be out past ten o'clock nor any time given they weren't doing anything wrong. The whole thing got very _very_ heated and he knew if it weren't for Georgia sobering herself enough to interject it would have come to blows.   
  
There was an understandable amount of animosity between those two right now. It was sad, really, as he knew that the men had been friends longer than there had been any attraction to Georgia but fact of the matter was Ash should be happy for Cam being with Georgia. But no, as time passed, Dirk could see exactly where Georgia's contention was coming from: Ash was a ticking time bomb. It seemed to have gotten worse since he started to live with Chika but...   
  
Grabbing a bottle of water, he found her fast asleep, her mouth agape as she breathed heavily. Figured, he snickered as he sank beside her, shaking her shoulder. "Darling, have a little water before you go completely under."   
  
She opened those scarlet eyes, narrowed sharply, "Go away if you won' gimme dick."   
  
Dirk pursed his lips, a little more amused than he should have been, "Chika, I've seen you drunk with others and this seems like...preferential treatment, I must say."   
  
This made her go into thoughtful musings, tapping her chin as she sat up and drank the water he gave her. "I suppose it'z strange buh' who else'z could I want?"   
  
He almost said Kaoru...but looking to her, he simply shrugged. If he said Kaoru she'd demand what he meant and with his luck she'd remember the conversation tomorrow and perhaps even consider it. That...that wasn't an envelope he was trying to push. As it were, they...they were doing alright.   
  
Chika ended up nodding off before the conversation got any deeper. In his night clothing, he snuggled in bed with her and watched her sleep for a few moments before turning off the lights. She told him this morning that Kaoru called while they were sleeping and asked why they didn't call him. Chika had passively said how could he expect them to continually waste their time on something fruitless as she slammed a cup of coffee down in front of him.   
  
...It was still possible, no matter where he lived or what her preferences were, wasn't it?   
  
It still made him sick. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nemoto Eiji and Hideyoshi Chika stared quietly. Leonel was walking the beach with Lia whom had joined them on their Friday tradition which they hadn't had for a very long time. Alas, this wasn't the spectacle that had them staring like some sort of bewildering trainwreck was occurring before them. Not exactly anyway.   
  
Shomura Kaoru and Nemoto Antoinette were sitting on a towel beside them, probably two tongues away from making out. They were giggly and playful and whispering to each other and he was five seconds from _shooting himself in the head_. Rubbing his mouth, he and Chika exchanged a long look before just shaking their heads.   
  
"Hey, um, lovebirds or whatever abomination I can't think of to call this, can you can the PDA for a couple minutes so we can chat about how you _missed another meeting_?"   
  
Kaoru smiled some, leaning back on his palms, "Sorry...just lost track of time."   
  
"Then we'll get a watch embedded into your skin, Kaoru, how about that?" Eiji said sarcastically, "You need to stop s—ting around, _Kaoru._ This is the entirety of our college career we're working on, you need to stop messing around with sticky fingers there and start focusing on what we've been doing the last _four years_."   
  
Antoinette flipped him off for the 'sticky fingers' remark and Kaoru leered. "You don't have to be such an ass to your sister, Eiji, though I'm sure you can't fathom how not to be by now."   
  
Wow, he sounded f—king serious. Eyes narrowing, Eiji grunted, "You know, you've been intolerable for a while now but what you hit almost two months ago is beyond unbearable, it's almost like you fail to exist."   
  
"Oh, and I suppose that's Antoinette's fault?" Kaoru demanded.   
  
"Oh, it's as much her fault as it's yours, dips—t. If you want to be with her, fine, but keep your head in the game long enough for us to all get accredited."   
  
Kaoru pursed his lips before shrugging, turning back to Antoinette, "Fine..."   
  
He'd never wanted to kill anyone more in his life. He and Antoinette started kissing again and he was almost embroiled in the flames of hell with anger and irritation. Looking to Chika to tell her she might have to keep him from committing a double homicide, he was startled to find her standing. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going home."   
  
"Chika--" he protested.   
  
"Oh, okay. Good night" Antoinette bid.   
  
"Night."   
  
Eiji was disgusted when they started kissing again...and was dually so when Kaoru's eyes briefly opened and watched Chika's retreat up the beach.   
  
So this was the scheme: make Chika jealous. In fact, force her so into jealousy and loneliness that you make her _live with her boyfriend._ Ignore all they'd worked for so intensely for four years to make her upset. Make out _right in front of her_ on their night, their tradition where they got together and talked like friends and fried fish on the bonfire, to make her envious. Oh, and she was mad, she was jealous, there was truth to be found in these acts. Except where the hell was she going when she left early because he wanted her upset and envious? Into the open arms of her very understanding and doting boyfriend waiting for her back home since he lived with her because Kaoru was ignoring her.   
  
All it took...was for him to just come out and say, like a man, like a _human being_ that understood that the woman he loved had true feelings and all he was doing was _crushing_ them, that he loved her. That's it. That didn't require some scheme with Antoinette, some system to wreck all they hoped to attain, some...backward plots. No, but that was Kaoru, wasn't it? He realizes he's in love with Chika and he chooses to throw her out of his life. Chika has a boyfriend, he doesn't take any initiative, any pride, to tell her he has feelings for her too, he plays some half-ass shenanigans to hurt her.   
  
Chika said she didn't know how she felt about this relationship in the beginning and she had finally realized she was jealous. But how long would that last when Kaoru was playing his love for _Antoinette_ out so well? What would he do then? What would _they_ do then?   
  
He didn't like this one damn f—king bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:
> 
> Paolo and the map plug is of course a jab at that crazy ass map he created with Phoebe in Animal Parade. Why, why shouldn't the egg of a duck roll off the curvature of a roof, roll down an aqueduct and land in a scale with a black pearl to send it flying at a wind sock and land in a pool of exactly five fish who, in terror, swim away and land on a well placed piano to play a little diddy? Ah, the mystical land of Harvest Moon. It's a frightening place.
> 
> And of course, more Animal Parade stuff, when Chika and Matt are hunting for treasure they go to the 'Divine Tree' where the Harvest Goddess hung out in the game and saw the five bells, the goal for Animal Parade, hanging on the tree.
> 
> I actually just happened to plug in 'random anime' and 'Log Horizon' popped up. It was just life's irony it's based on an MMO or online game.
> 
> I looked for the scariest films ever and Marebito showed up at least on three lists so hey, by internet standards that's pretty scary, right? Nothing I'll ever see, the screenshot gave me a heart attack.
> 
> In Yume, Chihaya and Rosa went on their first date to see "Death Wish", a fictional in series movie trilogy that the two like. "Dying Wish" is a later continuation that their children enjoy.
> 
> The Elite Four are of course the sort of "final boss" of Pokemon games, four dudes and dudettes that are super powered and you have to plunder through to be the very best! Ganondorf is of course Legend of Zelda and Sephiroth is of course big bad super troll from Final Fantasy 7.
> 
> Now, if you love yourself, you won't have gotten Kaoru's reference with Aizen but if you're like me and find yourself continuing to suffer through nonsense, you'll get it's a reference to Bleach's antagonist in some two hundred chapters ago. Any Bleach fans, I will possibly argue with you until the death that Aizen was ten thousand times the Mary Sue Ichigo is, even in defeat. Hirako Shinji broke all laws of physics and nature with that stupid reverse planes move where you swing right but you're swinging left or something really dumb. But that bastard Aizen, he not only further breaks physics and nature by reversing the reverse plane because probably 'it's all going to plan' and in a course of events that made me put the whole thing down for a week, Hitsugaya ends up stabbing someone that wasn't even in the realm. So yea, that's Antoinette, coming up with nonsense that makes no sense to anyone and is full of s—t.
> 
> The foods Kaoru mentions are dishes Antoinette from Grand Bazaar hates.
> 
> The Great Gatsby is Ryuu's favorite book ever by F. Scott Fitzgerald.
> 
> Same as last chapter, A03, Dirk's "perfection" can be found on hmaucrossover dot blogspot dot com if you want to read it .


	54. Good One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaboom.

_Hideyoshi Chika hadn't had a great day Friday. She'd failed a quiz entirely because she had read and learned the wrong chapter, she ended up getting splashed by a car so she went home to change and was late for her next class, getting an earful from her professor, and by the end of the day she was just burnt out. She needed their tradition.  
  
...She wasn't particularly as bothered by displays of affection due to her parents and grandparents as some people were. They were just kissy feely or something as Shi-chan would put it. Alas, Antoinette and Kaoru were just wrapped around each other and essentially it was like the rest of them weren't there. Something about it being Kaoru and Antoinette too, it made her ill.  
  
Eiji called him out, yelled about how he was so absorbed in his relationship that he was not only starting to neglect them but his own duties and goals. He was so lackadaisical about it...  
  
It wasn't a day she had to be awake for anymore. She conceded it to a loss and left, heavy-hearted and miserable. What...what was wrong with him? This...this wasn't the Kaoru she knew.  
  
Opening the door to her apartment, saying 'tadaima' softly, she looked around. The light in the kitchen was on but otherwise it was dark. She'd called Dirk to tell him about her horrible day and he told her a jolly 'chin up' and that everything would be fine. Yea, right.  
  
Her eyes widened, alas, when on the table was a plate of some chocolate and white chocolate dipped strawberries. Walking over, she read Dirk's note. 'Hiya, darling. Sorry if I miss you, I ran to the pub where there's a right bit of aggro going around to see if I can diffuse it a bit. I'll be back later on but I know you had a rotten day so I wanted to buy you Godiva strawberries. Unfortunately if there is a Godiva on the island they most certainly don't want to be found so you get chocolate strawberries a la Dirk and a bag of Nestle. I hope you feel better, darling, and if you're asleep when I get back, sweet dreams. Love, Dirk.  
  
Such a strange man, she thought absently, indeed feeling a bit a bit better when she bit into his chocolate strawberries. They were yummy.  
  
Making herself a drink, she settled in bed with the dessert and decided to watch The Little Mermaid to possibly make herself feel better. A little vodka, chocolate, and comforting memories and she was somewhat contented.  
  
...In the back of her mind it was nagging her endlessly. Was this going to be Kaoru permanently? What if he and Antoinette got married...? What would happen to their friendship then?  
  
"Don't hate me, darling, but I think my favorite Disney movie is Aladdin."  
  
Chika looked up, startled, as Dirk wandered in. He looked entirely weary, starting to take off his light jacket as it was cool in Minami. Hanging it in the part of the closet designated for him, he started to unbutton his shirt. She could tell he was peaked...  
  
"I like Aladdin too. Have you watched The Lion King?"  
  
He snickered, "And was I bawling sack of goo after Mufasa's death? Absolutely."  
  
She smirked, leaning back as he dressed for bed. "As I'd imagine. Thank you for my strawberries, Dirk, they were indeed comforting."  
  
"Glad to hear it, love" he smiled warmly, scratching his belly before he looked off.  
  
Frowning, she reached out and wiggled her fingers. Dirk chuckled, crawling across the bed and resting his head on her stomach. "You spoil me so much."  
  
"Hardly" she scoffed, stroking his hair, "What is the matter?"  
  
"Just...Cam and Ash are testy with one another and one of them doesn't even realize why. I tried to get them to calm down but...it's odd, you know? I had other friends in the village, certainly, but they were always the closest and...and it feels like we're falling apart for something like this."  
  
Yes...their friends had animosity amongst them because two men were in love with one woman and as it were she only loved one of them but they both were genuinely concerned how the other would feel once he found out. Ash was becoming a lot more suggestive and of course Cam-nii would be jealous...  
  
"...I don't desire to lose my friends. I don't know why Kaoru is behaving this way, it's...it's odd. I'm certain this is the way he saw us but I thought...I thought I was unbiased enough that it wasn't troublesome" she murmured.  
  
Dirk frowned up at her before turning his head where she couldn't see his face. "It's tough, isn't it?"  
  
"...Yes. I'm sorry though, you were telling me why you were troubled and--"  
  
"Darling, it sounds like we are being troubled by two very similar situations. And I'm glad you tell me things" he murmured, gazing up at her.  
  
She blushed as he crawled up and kissed her cheek, dropping onto his side in his spot. "I'm zonked, baby, I'm going to probably doze off..."  
  
"Alright" she murmured, holding his hand briefly and kissing his fingertips. "Why don't we got eat breakfast at the Yume on the beach and go swimming tomorrow?"  
  
Dirk stared at her...and she wasn't sure what was going on behind his green eyes before he smiled once more, seeming almost wistful. "That sounds perfect."  
  
"We don't have to."  
  
"No, I...I want to. I want...everything..."  
  
Chika blinked, puzzled by his statement, watching him go to sleep. Once Triton left Ariel with Eric to sail away, she turned off the screen and light. Curling against Dirk, she felt...better. There was no reason to but she did.  
  
...Why? Why were things so weirdly complicated? _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Matt...be honest: do I not interest you anymore?"  
  
Ishiguro Matt glanced to his girlfriend, Kuwa Dakota. She was extra adorable today, wearing a blue sundress, her hair down and curly. They were sitting outside having brunch and he thought they were having a pleasant time.  
  
It had shocked him when Dakota came to his apartment and asked for a second chance. He'd been confused what even instigated that thought...at first.  
  
He remembered that she was at a sleepover with all the girls and Antoinette was there. She was a manipulative one, that Antoinette. Alas, his almost ex-fiancee was so earnest and sweet, he couldn't turn her down.  
  
So yes, the past month or so they'd been dating and it'd been...pleasant. They went out when they weren't busy and had walks and dinner and watched movies or just lied around. It was fine...  
  
She didn't really like surfing. It wasn't a real complaint, he didn't have to surf with her. He would never expect her to feign interest in something. Alas, she _kept_ him from surfing, often bursting into tears about how dangerous it was. He insisted that he'd been doing it since they dated so nothing had actually changed. So yea, he was...secretly surfing and secretly fishing. She liked fishing but she was even less patient than... 

...Well, that was the thing, Chika wasn't impatient, just amazed at how difficult fishing could be and that was only at first. Near the end of their hang outs, they were fishing masters and she understood the process.  
  
He grimaced as Dakota looked upset. "Well?"  
  
"I'm interested in you, Dakota. I just don't really remember you being this...unforgiving with things I like to do."  
  
Her eyes widened before she pouted, "I-I just worry you-you'll drown or something surfing. And I'm just rusty at fishing, I'll get better at it soon."  
  
And he also couldn't watch cartoons with her as she was asleep ten minutes in or go exploring around because she wasn't sure what they were looking for... 

Yea. Maybe there was a problem and he kind of knew what it was.  
  
"Matt, Dakota."  
  
Looking toward the sand, he blinked slowly, finding Hideyoshi Chika holding hands with Dirk Middleton. Chika was wearing a red bikini with a matching sarong, Dirk adorned in typical beach wear as well. Yes, problem...  
  
"Hello, Chika. Hello, Dirk. How are you both?" Dakota greeted with a faint smile.  
  
"I'm doing well, thank you for asking" Dirk replied politely.  
  
Chika nodded in agreement and blinked at them, "How are you?"  
  
"Uh, I'm good" Matt quickly smiled.  
  
Dakota smiled less than before and he just felt...awkward. Chika, really just...still too gorgeous to not be some celebrity that got Photoshopped into false perfection, smiled. "Well, we are sorry to bother you two. We'll see you."  
  
"A-ah, alright. Good bye" Dakota bid. 

Dirk tilted his hat and the two continued up the beach. He gazed after them and thought probably for the thousandth time that Dirk was a pretty lucky guy. Dakota suddenly whispered, "...You still want her, don't you?"  
  
"E-eh? Who?"  
  
"Chika!"  
  
He rapidly shook his head, "No, no, we're together and-and she's with someone. No, that's...that's not it!"  
  
"That hasn't stopped anyone else from liking her!" Dakota proclaimed, standing, "I-I'm going to go home. I'll speak to you later."  
  
"Dakota--" he protested.  
  
But she darted off, leaving him to stand there and look like an idiot. Pursing his lips, he rubbed his neck and thought about it. Maybe it had always been like that with Dakota. Maybe that was still fine and it was just something he had to get used to again.  
  
...Alas, he had been liking the idea of having more time with Chika. 

Aw man. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Russell Bow Wow Rover panted as he lied in Chika's apartment under her feet, apparently content there. Dirk blinked at them, smirking when Chika patted the couch beside her to beckon the dog to sit there and hugged his neck as he wuffled at her. Cutest couple ever.  
  
"You are the best dog" Chika informed him simply, scratching behind his ears, "I wish you could stay but you are already violating protocol being here in the first place."  
  
It was random, really. Chika wanted to go on the island to see Georgia and the trio ended up going out to lunch together. Georgia was naturally frazzled and was at her wit's end about everything. She knew she had to tell Ash but with his recent erratic behavior...  
  
 _"Nee-san!"  
  
_ Amidst this discussion, Hideyoshi Shinji appeared. Chika waved to him, the lad coming over to happily greet them, Lord Rover and Akane with him. _"Man, he's been all lazy lately. I'm kind of worried about him."_  
  
Both Georgia and Chika started to fret over him. Dirk almost laughed because it seemed to him Lord Rover perked right up with the attention. Shinji snickered. _"Oh yea, you have a thing for women."_  
  


Dirk gazed at Akane while the others paid attention to Lord Rover, noting that the puppy that made the journey from across the pond with them was looking quite a bit bigger than he recalled. " _...We've been here a while, haven't we, Georgia?"  
  
_ The woman looked up, confused, before looking to Akane. She must have had the realization as well as her eyes widened, whispering, " _I...I suppose we have._ "  
  
Some course of events later, Chika decided to sneak Lord Rover home with her so she could play with him for a while. Shinji also came with them to the island but with some friends so he was off goofing around and having fun while Chika got in snuggle time with her furry best friend. Akane went with the younger crowd...  
  
Dirk gasped as Lord Rover interrupted his musings, jumping up on the couch with him and almost tackling him back, licking his face. "Ah! You fuzzy rascal you" he laughed, ruffling his fur playfully, "Call you lazy, will they? You've got all the pep in the world."  
  
Chika smiled, sitting cross-legged on the other couch, "It'd be nice if Russell could stay..."  
  
"I don't know, love, how would he feel about our rather vocal bonking?" Dirk blinked languidly.  
  
"Why, I never thought about it" Chika mused, "I do suppose he wouldn't like it. He'd probably assume you're hurting me."  
  
"Holy jeez, love."  
  
Chika pouted, "Well, it's true. I do not desire him to cease liking you...so I suppose it'd be best he not live here."  
  
"Wow there, darling, it almost sounds like you're choosing sex over Lord Rover here" Dirk grinned teasingly.  
  
"Hardly!"  
  
He chuckled as Lord Rover went back to her and licked her cheek as if to calm her down. Standing, he yawned into the back of his hand. "I think I'm going to run to the market and get some ingredients for puff pie, love. Does that sound good for dinner?"  
  
Chika nodded, accepting his kiss. "If you see Shinji on the way, tell him to mind the time. I do not wish for him to go back too late."  
  
"Will do" he winked.  
  
Walking on his shoes, he jogged down the steps, darting out into the island paradise. It always smelled like sea, no matter the fact they were at least a few blocks away from the immediate ocean. Taking in a breath, feeling just...happy, he groaned when his phone suddenly rang. It was _never_ a good thing at present.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dirk."  
  
Ugh, and it was his beloved brother. "Hello, Ivan. Doing well?"  
  
"I am fine" Ivan said simply, "What of you? Has your nose fallen off yet?"  
  
Dirk's brows furrowed, unable to help his smirk as he entered the supermarket not far from the apartment. "No, brother, that wasn't precisely the nature of removing lumps out of my brain."  
  
"Ugh, you're just so blinking...bonkers" Ivan almost spat, "What is it about that place that has you so in love with it? Is it still that girl?"  
  
That girl. "Yes, she is one of the highlights of this world, I agree."  
  
"Damn it, Dirk! Will you stop being so dilly and just come home? I _want_ you to come home!"  
  
"Well, _I_ don't want to come home, Ivan, there's nothing there for me" Dirk countered, "I've picked up a ten hour a week job here that's more befitting than the position at the Middleton Corporation ever was. But know, I will...consider it depending on future circumstances but at present I am quite content."  
  
"Dirk--"  
  
"Have you called for an _actual_ purpose or are you just trying to irk me?"  
  
"Both" Ivan said dryly, "I have to admit I have _mostly_ called you for another purpose. I wished to announce to you first that you shall be an uncle."  
  
Dirk paused, startled, as he started to pick up a packet of chicken. "E-eh? Gretel's expecting??"  
  
"That she is. She's been suggested to be two months along."  
  
'Suggested'. He and Chika had flashed by a brief documentary about current childbirth and they were literally able to look inside the woman's womb and count the hairs on the baby's head and Galeton was 'suggesting' how far along the poor woman was. "Well, congratulations, dear brother. I will most certainly be back for that."  
  


"Glad to hear that much...oh yes, I'm supposed to inform you that Jessica Preston wants to start courting Cheryl off before she becomes absolutely too old. She's already pressing it."  
  
"She's 23" Dirk said incredulously.  
  
Ivan snorted, "Which is _much_ too old!"  
  
Only able to shake his head, he grumbled, "She's not a toy."  
  
"That's none of our concern. She's just worried silly that she's done something shameful or unbefitting the family while she was there."  
  
"Like...being a person?" Dirk said in a mock-musing tone, heading toward the checkout once he had all he needed.  
  
Ivan grunted, "Like being a _trollop_."  
  
"I was a 'trollop' too so I suppose I've shamed the Middleton name for years now" Dirk glared.  
  
Ivan was sitting in their father's chair, he could always see it exactly in his head. He was probably wearing his long purple dinner coat and was twisting the family crest around his finger. It was like something out of a damn Dicken's novel. "Don't be so... _progressive._ "  
  
Dirk spat out a laugh, "Yes, let me be as regressive and backward as possible, Ivan, I'm just not sure this looking toward a better future thing is working out for anyone. What did I hear about the rate of people leaving? Somewhere in the upper fifteen percent?"  
  
"Even father and mother backpedaled a little, Dirk" Ivan said gravely, "Of course, I will skip over such a foolish step. There's nothing wrong with the way I am living."  
  
"And there's nothing wrong with the way _I'm_ living. The problem is you lot take a woman and decide just how the hell she'll even wear her enforced petticoats else she's a 'harlot'. It's ghastly how we treat the ones that mother us and that we eventually marry. Then we find behaviors we commit ourselves as unforgiveable and worthy of stoning when they do it. _That_ is bonkers."  
  
Ivan sounded like he was sipping something. "So you're saying if Gretel slept with the entire mining district I should just be jolly good about it? 'Oh, it's fine, darling, ten men know what you look like without your knickers but that's acceptable'." 

Setting his phone down as his brother continued on with his rant, he gave the grocery clerk a smile and a polite 'hello', thanking her when she bagged his things after he paid before finally putting the phone back to his ear. "It's a double standard, Ivan. If all of us were stoned and redlettered for the same crime then fine. But by making it a shaming situation purely for women we have made a decision to discriminate. It's wrong and you will not convince me otherwise."  
  
"Is Kaoru still an issue?"  
  
Dirk froze.  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Is Kaoru, your... _beloved's '_ friend' still an issue? Is he of some contention to you?"  
  
Swallowing, he slowly continued along back to the apartment. "Kaoru is her friend. I...I will be supportive if they become any more but right now, there is...just..."  
  
...Jealousy. "That's just how you are, little brother. Flights of fancy and fantasy about some perfect maiden that has a litany of men surrounding her at all time. And oh, you will be the understanding lover that wishes for her happiness and neglects your own. You'll just be perfectly fine when she's in the arms of Kaoru, correct? Don't be ridiculous" Ivan grunted, "How could you be okay? You didn't even like it when Gretel chose me, when you _thought_ you were in love with her. How will you feel falling to second when she chooses Kaoru?"  
  
A bead of sweat rolled from the center of his forehead to the tip of his nose. Trembling, he inhaled sharply and whispered: "I'm going to hang up now."  
  
Clicking to end the call, he wandered back to Chika's apartment. Lingering outside of the door for at least ten minutes, he finally inserted the key and entered. Chika was sitting on the couch still except with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea near what seemed to be his chair. Lord Rover was drinking water out of a bowl set on the coffee table, a towel underneath. He almost choked when she looked up at him. "Okaeri."  
  
"A-ah, yes, tadaima" he forced a smile, heading into the kitchen to set everything down.  
  
Dirk pursed his lips when she followed him, coming to his side. "Are you alright?"  
  
"J-just got a little hot, I suppose" he lied, knowing his face was flushed as he fought off another panic attack.  
  
Chika frowned, rubbing his arm, "Come sit then. I have your tea on the table."  
  
"I-I need to put everything away."  
  
Shaking her head, she redirected him, "You're shivering. Go relax and I will put up the groceries. Did you see Shi-chan?"  
  
"A-ah, no..." he mumbled, collapsing on the couch, "I-Ivan called though. He informed me that Gretel was expecting." Amongst other things.  
  
"Expecting?" Chika echoed before her eyes widened, "You mean a baby?"  
  
"Mm. She is...possibly two months pregnant."  
  
Chika opened the cabinets, saying: "That must be exciting for you. You shall be an uncle."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He was still tense, his blood pressure through the roof, pretty sure he was getting another of those damned migraines. Why was Ivan so _cutting_? This was never the way his brother treated him. At some point he just stopped being his brother and became a...a severe _parent._ Why couldn't...why couldn't he just be happy for him?  
  
Dirk yelped as Chika suddenly sat beside him. Staring at her as she was quiet, he quickly smiled, feeling awkward. "Uh, yes?"  
  
"Unless you are not excited that Gretel is bearing your brother's child" she said quietly.  
  
Oh lord. "Chika..." he couldn't help groan, "I have not had feelings for Gretel for a very, very long time. I am genuinely and supremely happy for them both, no complications about it. It's just...other things he mentioned."  
  
She started stroking his hair, "Well, whatever it is, it has clearly upset you. Do you want to talk to me about it?"  
  
Staring at her, gazing into her eyes, he slowly opened his mouth and it was all on the tip of his tongue. He...he wanted...  
  
They both jumped as the doorbell rang. Sheesh. Chika stood and went over to answer. There was Shinji with a few other lads, all of them wet with towels around their necks. "Yo, sis, we gotta head back. _Someone's_ got homework to do."  
  
Chika scowled, suddenly standing back, "All of you come in and dry off before you head back. It is still cold on Minami and I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"Ah, you sound like a mom or something, nee-san" Shinju rolled his eyes before suddenly handing her a box, "This was outside your door, I guess someone just delivered it."  
  
The crowd of boys said a shy 'thank you' as Chika directed them to her second bathroom. With a sigh she set the box on the table, reading the package. "Oh, it's from Leann..."  
  
Before he could say she should open it, she walked back over and leered. "Now, what is it you were prepared to tell me?"  
  
With a grimace and a rather cowardly loss of confidence, he shrugged, "It's not important, darling, he just...he just wants me to come home when I don't want to."  
  
"Then don't" Chika blinked, matter-of-fact.  
  
He smirked at her rather blunt remark before Akane came over, yapping at her 'daddy'. Russell pawed her down and started sniffing her as if to investigate where she'd been. "Russell's such an interesting papa."  
  
"I know, he's all about his girl" Dirk smiled, Akane whining at Lord Rover.  
  
Chika got a phone call, pulling her off into the other room. He listened and from the sounds of it it was probably Eiji. She just got that tone with him that was so...short. Rubbing the side of his face, he gazed down as the two dogs relaxed at his feet.  
  
...An uncle, hmm? Going home? ...Kaoru...  
  
What was he to do?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She...she was so bloody dim.  
  
Cheryl Preston had made something of a bold proclamation to her brother, a last ditch effort to get him to get back on the trolley as he was off it over Georgia. Finally he seemed to make some sort of connection about how protective Cam was of her but not exactly why. It was just impossible to believe they were a couple in his head and it was all too infuriating. Frustrated, she declared she wouldn't return until they got rid of the aggro and rushed off to see Eiji. 

He'd gotten back from his apartment's gym, having just had a shower, his strange blue hair curling with wetness. Answering with a towel wrapped around his waist, staring at her absently, she told him simply that if he answered the door that way it came with some very specific expectations. Eiji just grinned and pulled her inside.  
  
Eiji was...a passionate lover. And certainly, the lovers she'd had here and in the village, they were alright, just...it wasn't so much an equal level of pleasure for the both of them, she was expected to dole out more than they cared to give because she was the one that would be forever shamed should they think to tell her mum. Eiji though, he took it as some...personal accomplishment, almost? But not in that conquest way but more like he wished to focus on it being good for the both of them.  
  
He got her a pink diamond butterfly necklace for her birthday and a beautiful bouquet full of whimsical colored daisies. It was nice he thought about her and stranger to her that she was concerned he'd spent money on her. She never cared how much men had to trade or spend to woo her before just because they were trying to get into her pants...but Eiji, he was...somewhat younger than she and admittedly not the biggest source of money. Alas he simply told her that no one should be concerned how much gifts cost, he got it and that was that. He still had an apartment, he was still in school, he still had food, he wasn't going to be out panhandling.  
  
It didn't make sense to her. He was so sweet to her...  
  
A month ago she attempted to apologize for her introduction to him. Maybe it was to counteract her strange instant attraction to him but having tried to speak some lines of Japanese herself, she could say for a fact she was the _last_ one that should be remarking about someone's enunciation. Nonetheless, he just snickered and threw it off on the fact she just wanted to make a 'sexy young man' like himself hate her. Clearly it hadn't worked.  
  
Men in Galeton were expected to be the absolute pinnacle of being the man of the house and solving everything for their poor 'weak' women. They weren't allowed to feel any pain over anything or else they would be entirely shamed for being so 'effeminately' emotional. They never turned to their wives for support or comfort because one, _of course_ their wife was too weak for that and _two,_ it would make them seem like they couldn't handle it on their own. 

Even when she was more committed to the lifestyle, she found it so very...impersonal. And Eiji still didn't say a whole lot to her about things that bothered him. She knew through bits and pieces and rhymes and riddles that he had an awful relationship with his father. He lightly mentioned that he was the product of a drunken misunderstanding and that it was his mother that majorly desired to carry him and that his father was just obligated to be along for the ride. Eiji seemed to shrug it off and say he was just a gigantic disappointment to his father...he tried to play it off anyway. What made her heart pitter was that when he was feeling upset or abandoned, he did call her or show up next to her as if he trusted her comfort. She loved that someone trusted something in her...  
  
It was laughable at best. Eiji was bonking her, grasping her hands as she straddled his waist, on top. He was breathing, light groans of contentment escaping his lips. It felt so good. Everything about it, their relationship, it felt so good even when it did trouble her being some man's convenience or how much more intellgient he was. Even if she could stay, what could she offer him? What could she be? What...what _was_ she allowed to want?  
  
It was no jest, no poorly constructed joke but just as she reached her peak... " _Marry me._ "  
  
Like time came to screeching halt, Eiji completely and totally stopped, staring up at her with wide eyes, his jaw slack. It was like her mind came against her physical, as if her orgasm had come to a grinding halt to demand just what the hell she said. Sweaty, blushing profusely, she stuttered, "U-uh, I-I mean, n-n-not _literally_ m-married, j-just--"  
  
She detached herself, pulled on her clothes in record time and sped out of there so fast her head was spinning for more than one reason. What foolishness! They hadn't even been together a year yet, how could she even _fathom_ such a thing yet? And goodness, Cheryl, you have something good in your life and you _scare him off_.  
  
Staring at her phone as she sat in her room in the pub, she rested her chin on her knees as she stared out of the window. It'd been about two days since that incident. Eiji hadn't tried to contact her at all and that...that was unusual. It'd turned into him calling her every day recently...  
  
She had gotten a text though. It was from Dirk relaying a message from her mum that it was time for her to be courted by a man back home to marry since she was now 23. She pleaded with Dirk not to tell her brother yet. Dirk text back simply that he wouldn't tell Ash at all. It was her life and she should decide what she wished to do with it...  
  
Dirk was right but not by Galeton standards. And as it were, even if she did go after what she wanted she'd scared him off asking him to _marry her_ . Maybe six months? 

It was...it was one thing better about before: at least she didn't really know she could be happy with someone. Now...now what was she supposed to do?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk sat up in bed, absently reading another work of F. Scott Fitzgerald, genuinely thrilled with _The Great Gatsby_ even with that sad end. It was just so...drawing in a way. Currently he was trying _This Side of Paradise._ Reading really was one of the best ways to get his mind off of things.  
  
He'd made dinner after Shinji left, Chika starting on the laundry for the week. It was of some intrigue to him that in a common household from where he came that both tasks would fall on her while he sat back and smoked his pipe, stroking his chin thoughtfully as vacant thoughts ran through his head. Or he imagined. Perhaps he was a bit critical. Regardless, being part of a household, he...he preferred this.  
  
Even if he _did_ go home and found himself in some loveless marriage with a local "aristocrat" in a communal sort of way _should_ Chika choose another, there was a good chance she'd stick to the tyrancy fed to her since she was a small child, what she saw everyday when her mother worked herself to the bone doing everything in the house. No, he didn't think they'd all be like that, not at all, but...  
  
...No, that wasn't the problem. That wasn't the problem at all.  
  
Swallowing hard, he looked up when the door to Chika's bathroom opened, the woman having taken a shower before bed...  
  
His mouth slackened as she rather openly grabbed her breasts, her brows creasing. "Is this sexy?"  
  


He didn't know a thing about women's clothing to know what this article was called but that it was pink, sheer and open in the front, the only closed part around her boobs in a black pseudo bra that she was readjusting. He gulped slowly, his eyes lingering over the black probably thong. Well, Chika told him about thongs...and how she preferred he just take it off immediately, that it was a literal pain in the...yea.  
  
"...Quite."  
  
"Leann will probably run a lingerie line" Chika mused, scowling as she pinched at the back. "Lingerie does not fit my breasts."  
  
Prepared to say he'd definitely fix that for her, Dirk flustered as she came over, crawling up toward his torso. Breathless as she kissed his jaw, murmuring in a surprisingly flirty tone 'do you like it?', he stammered out, "Y-yes, qui-quite a bit..."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't dress up for you sometimes. Since we've lived together I have been considerably drab. At least, that's what Cheryl said..." she replied, nipping down his neck.  
  
"Wh-why do you need to dress up for me? I like you in everything...and nothing."  
  
He rasped as she kissed his lips. "Perv."  
  
Chuckling huskily, Dirk leaned back as she tugged down his pajama pants after grabbing a bottle of her preferred flavor lubes, some supposed chocolate strawberry swirl. Apparently her, Georgia, and Cheryl actually got invited to a questionable "sample testing" at an adult shop they stopped by and...yea...  
  
He shut his eyes as she sank her mouth around his cock, having teasingly rubbed him with the oils a little. She was so...thorough in that area. Pursing his lips, he whispered, "...I...can _so_ please you the same way. Please give me one more chance."  
  
"Mm, not tonight" she said simply, withdrawing and suddenly sitting face forward in his lap. "There are other acceptable places though."  
  
Dirk grinned lazily at her suggestion, tugging the center of the bra down over her perfect bosom and leaning in to suck her nipples. His eyes fluttered shut as she slid against his shaft, his mind drifting on ecstasy. Oh jeez...  
  
He was panting and on the edge, hard and randy after some teasing. She slipped down her own panties, pretty frantic herself and slid down...  
  
For some reason, he was in a sensual shock. It was like an entirely different sensation. Unsure what was even going on, Chika suddenly bit her lip, whimpering. "I-it feels good..."  
  
"Y-yea, it feels amazing..." he agreed, gripping her hips and turning her under him. "L-let's make it better, hmm?"  
  
Chika got a lot more comfortable with the more...vocal parts of them having sex while he lived there but tonight...tonight met a new standard. She was screaming, his name rolling off her tongue extra hard and extra loud. He was almost in the same boat, it felt like he was...  
  
His eyes widened with realization just as she came, tightening around him and causing the same reaction.  
  
Dirk quickly withdrew, horrified. His heart beat rapidly when he found they indeed had neglected to put on a condom. Chika's chest was throbbing, staring up at him before looking down. "...O-oh...Eiji...Eiji always said s-something's wrong if it feels really good...we forgot the condom..."  
  
"H-how can you be so calm?" he blurted, gripping his wrist, "N-now would be an _extra_ inopportune time for you to become pregnant! You-you're graduating and getting ready to start your career and--"  
  
She suddenly kissed him, hugging his neck. "Relax...I will call Antoinette in the morning. I know she uses a brand of emergency contraceptive she swears by."  
  
"Emergency contraception?" he echoed, bewildered.  
  
"It's traditionally called the morning after pill, I believe. But there's no reason to become disheveled" she murmured sleepily. "...Maybe I will get on another form of contraception so we do not have to use condoms. That was..."  
  
Dirk frowned before smirking, "Spectacular?"  
  
"You and that damned word."  
  
He snickered, standing to go wash up before pausing...that was it? It was that simple? Looking to her, he frowned. "...And...and you're sure it'll be okay?"  
  
Dirk watched her nod before biting his lip. "A-alright."  
  
...Okay.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Nemoto Antoinette stared at Shomura Kaoru as he slept comfortably in her bed. Reaching out, she stroked a hair behind his ear. He murmured something unintelligible, moving a bit into her touch.  
  
He'd come over around seven, unannounced and entirely without reason. He said he wasn't really sure what he wanted to do but asked if she wanted to go find something. It was weird because everything about the fictional relationship was planned on her part. On his, he came by randomly on off days for sex, for dinner, for hanging out, and now, for dates?  
  
They went around, going to play in an old school arcade some ancient DDR and foosball. He went full force at those damned claw machines, getting this rather bizarre looking fairy plushy. He gave it to her and said he'd burn the thing if it stayed with him.  
  
After, they got some beer and hot dogs at an outside bar. At some point in the night it turned into a so-called "nightclub". Kaoru grudgingly danced with her, stiff as a board, but snickering about the action, saying it was fine as long as it was with people he knew wouldn't blackmail him.  
  
When they got back to her place, they had sexy sex. It wasn't purely physical but a lot more attentive than she was used to. He...what was he playing at?  
  
She remembered the day she knew she liked him, when he was fifteen and she was eleven. She'd always liked him for being polite to her where Eiji failed and even to some degree Leonel did but she saw him once helping in Yume, so intensely cooking and cleaning, smiling and laughing to a degree she'd never seen. He just seemed so...sweet.  
  
She did...want him to be happy but if...if he was getting...comfortable, was Chika really his best option? She'd...she'd not pursued him at all, even if he wanted her...  
  
...Or...or could that possibly be changing? _

Shomura Kaoru yawned widely as he wandered toward the door of Antoinette's private dorm, groggy. The sleepy woman had requested he go answer to whomever rang the door bell. Ugh, he wanted to sleep too. Why couldn't they just ignore it...?  
  
Turning the knob, rubbing his eyes, he froze when he found Hideyoshi Chika on the other side.  
  
Last night, he text her to see if she wanted to hang out just for a little while. It felt like ages since he'd seen her and, plot or no plot, he wanted to spend a little time with her. Alas, something hit him when she responded she was with Russell or something really...stupid. So no matter what the case, be it boyfriend or dog, she had no interest in him. It just pissed him off.  
  
So yes, he went to Antoinette and frankly he had a good time. If Chika was so damned committed to not seeing him then he'd find other alternatives...  
  
Except, he almost became breathless as she stood before him presently. She was wearing her jean shorts and a cut off black t-shirt with an American flag emblem, a black fedora trilby whatever on her head as she smiled. "Hi, Kaoru."  
  
She was just...glowing and he knew that might've been because of Dirk but...but damn if she just wasn't perfect. Almost losing his balance, he blurted, "H-hey, Chika!"  
  
"How are you?" she asked, staring at him rather doe-eyed.  
  
"U-uh, I-I'm good" he grinned, nervously leaning on the door sill. "Y-you?"  
  
She nodded, "I'm doing okay. I apologize for yesterday. I would have liked to have come over and spent time with you but I was dogsitting Russell and it has been some time since I've seen him. I realized I haven't gone home a lot lately with our project and all."  
  
"Yea, that's true, it's...it's been kind of hectic."  
  
Gazing at her, he noticed her hair was a little longer than normal, falling more past her chin. Kaoru swallowed, absently reaching out and touching it, "...You, uh, growing your hair out or something?"  
  
Chika blinked, taking a strand to observe herself. "Hmm. I do suppose it's longer than I normally keep it. I guess I will need a haircut soon."  
  
"I--! I...I always liked your hair long..." he rasped before yelping, "N-not that it matters or anything, of course, but I-I thought your hair was really nice before you cut it when we were young, y'know?"  
  
"I will consider it" she agreed.  
  
He probably would have stood there longer and yapped about things but... "Chika?"  
  
Kaoru glanced over his shoulder, finding Antoinette had decided to come and probably see who it was that was holding him up. She looked puzzled. "What's...what's going on?"  
  
"Oh yes, I needed to ask you a favor if you don't mind."  
  
Favor? Kaoru smiled shyly, "U-uh, while you two chatter I'll go make some tea."  
  
Rushing away, he gripped his heart as he started to warm the water. Okay...okay...  
  
...There was no way he was over Chika and no way he could keep going like this. Was...  
  
...Was this working?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
"You are awfully concerned about this."  
  
Dirk Middleton bit his lip as Chika sat on the couch, reading something on her tablet and _possibly carrying his child_! "Chika, I've done research, I get it: you guys have things to take care of these predicaments a lot easier than we do in Galeton but it's-I'd just feel better if-if--"  
  
Chika looked up at him dryly, "If I created a time machine, went back to the moment before we had penetrative sex, and reminded us to use a condom?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, that would be perfect." 

  
Chika got up early, her frantic boyfriend still in a tizzy by the time she made the trek out to get them some mix for pancakes and a pill to assure him they would not be welcoming a child into the world. While she only asked Antoinette what brand she used, the woman graciously allowed her to take not one but two of hers. She had two, they worked within 120 hours of intercourse, so he should stop fretting. "Did I not make you pancakes? Why are you being so jumpy?"  
  
"Ugh, I know, I know" he groaned, covering his eyes and clearly dismayed, "We've just always been so careful up until now, I just-I just can't believe I was so negligent."  
  
She rubbed his knee. "You are not solely to blame, Dirk, I forgot as well. But everything is fine. I got the pill from a trusted source and one that has historically answered my sexual questions. We won't be parents."  
  
"A-alright. And...and I hope that's not offensive, I know you'd be a good mum, just...I don't want to get in your way..." he whispered.  
  
Chika frowned, "You'd never be in my way."  
  
"...Are you so sure?"  
  
Before she could question that, he got a phone call. Smiling some after he looked at it, he informed her it was Cam. Probably more arguing...  
  
...What...would she not be sure about? 

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Eiji rubbed his forehead as they sat in the clubroom, Leonel sputtering through the reasons he chose what graphic and color scheme and other animated factors. Chika delivered pretty well, she was just...really curt and flat. Him, he was in a whole other mindset altogether.  
  
"Eiji" Chika leered, "It's bad enough Kaoru's not here but you're here and not even _participating_."  
  
Sulking, he looked at her drearily, "I'm just a little distracted, Chika, give me a little break _this time._ At least I have a good attendance record."  
  
Chika crossed her arms, her and Leonel exchanging a sideway glance. Leonel was the one to say what probably both of them had concluded. "I haven't seen Cheryl in a few days."  
  
He grimaced, standing to find a drink and flee. Chika glowered. "So that is your problem. What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" he protested, "She-she just said something that...that really...scared me, okay?"  
  
Chika's eyes widened as he sank down on the couch with his soda, pouting as she came and sat beside him. "What was it?"  
  
"Nothing! None of your business!"  
  
"Must've been something _really_ scary" Leonel mused, "It's got Eiji on the run."  
  
Eiji snapped, "I am not on the run! I-I'm just-just stupid young and I've never even thought about what she asked because I-...shut up! It's stupid and I won't do it!"  
  
Chika blinked languidly, "You are essentially arguing with yourself as we have no idea what you're speaking of, doofus."  
  
Groaning, he rubbed his temples, grumbling, "Yea, that's what it seems like..."  
  
...This was borderline insanity. What was wrong with her? Why was all this melodrama taking place _now_ when they were in such a crucial turning point in their lives? Before he could even voice such a question, the impossible happened.  
  
The door opened and there was Shomura Kaoru.  
  
They all looked up, silent, as the guy entered the room. Out of the ten meetings they'd had of this nature, this was the first he'd made it too. It must've been an accident. "Uh...you lost, dude?"  
  
Kaoru glowered, "No, I am not lost. I'm here to participate."  
  
"Really?" Chika appeared astonished. "That's good."  
  
"Y-yea..."  
  
Eiji stared as Leonel and Chika started to cue Kaoru in on everything he missed and how they were running the presentation. He noticed the man was gazing at Chika almost completely...  
  
Yep, stuff was about to go down.  
  
... 

...But the hell if it would in his world. Nope.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kuwa Dakota sat on a stool, gazing emptily into nothingness as her and the other cooks bided their time. It was a slow night. Monday was usually a good time to do absolute not one thing since no one was in the restaurant. While she'd been reluctant to ask, Raeger himself said it was fine if she wanted to bring her homework so she could do it during their down times. "I mean, we've cleaned, we've reordered, we've done everything to functionably keep busy and still have three hours left? Might as well."  
  
He was so nice to her now. He even let her carry home leftover ingredients too when they had them, saying they couldn't be kept so might as well get some use out of them. Raeger was the best.  
  
She'd...voiced a similar sentiment to Matt the other day and he wasn't that pleased with it? She'd been shocked because it seemed like he was misconstruing it as something to be jealous about. No, no, that...that would be entirely inappropriate and not to mention he was 28, he probably had a girlfriend and he was her manager. Matt was just blowing it out of proportion. 

Like everything else! Fine, she 'forbid' him from surfing. She really hadn't, she'd just asked him not to! It wasn't him, no, but she'd featured a man around Matt's age suffer a serious head injury while surfing, coming out of the water bleeding and pretty much fainting. She'd told Matt that story but he was pretty defiant that he understood the risks but that he knew how to avoid them. Who could avoid all accidents all the time?! Oh, and the fishing thing. She had barely said one thing but that it was a lot more time consuming than she recalled. No, she wasn't really a great fan of that but it was just something she'd have to get used to once more, that's all. But nope, he ruled her out of that too. 

Two weeks ago, when she called him out on his seeming disinterest in her nowadays, Chika just happened to show up, out on a date with Dirk apparently. It was like...a goddess had walked into the room or something, Matt was staring and getting almost tongue-tied. Sure, she was wearing a bikini and yea, Chika had a body that even women comfortable with their bodies went 'damn' but... 

...What _was_ it about Chika? What made so many men just so interested in her? Yes, Chika was the nicest person she knew really but was that it? Did that just make guys go...gaga? Antoinette had been having lunch with her yesterday and she absently poised this question. The blue haired woman snorted. " _Tits, duh._ "  
  
Tits? Confused, Dakota asked her to...tastefully elaborate. It couldn't really be that superficial. Antoinette explained that she asked Kaoru when he started seeing Chika as less his best friend and more as a woman. He told her about when they were twelve and sleeping over with one another. Chika, just Chika and kind of open about everything, showed him her developing breasts, really just to complain about how weird they were and he said it was all different after that. Antoinette went on to detail that Matt hadn't particularly been _too_ interested in being friends with Chika again until his former friends decided to snatch her bikini top off in front of hundreds of people. Matt, noble guy he was, jumped in front of her but naturally he was going to look...it probably was the same with Dirk to some degree, she'd just never asked the guy, Antoinette shrugged.  
  
Tits. Really? She...she had been wearing a rather stunning red bikini when she walked up, it was possible. Ugh. Whatever. Whatever the case, it was distracting her. She was doing fine in school, yes, but she wasn't doing excellent. Bs were her common grades and if she didn't maintain a certain grade point average they'd take her scholarship and this would all be for nothing. Just...she couldn't keep her mind off of Matt and him being...attracted to someone else, especially that someone else being a friend, and...  
  
"Cook me something."  
  
Dakota squeaked, jumping, and looking around for the source of the voice. Raeger was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed and his eyes shut. She would have assumed he was sleeping, alas, he said softly, "Cook me what you last learned in class."  
  
"A-ah! Y-yes, alright."  
  
Standing, alarmed by this sudden impromptu task, she remembered they were preparing bouillabaisse today. Starting on the fish stew of sorts, she got the saffron and the fennel and the least expensive fish they had. Putting her heart into it, rather excited to be using a restaurant stocked kitchen, she put the finished soup in a bowl and set it before him with a slice of crisp bread.  
  
Raeger had had his eyes closed the entire time before he finally opened them with her 'bon appetit'. He stared at her dish before drawling, "Always remember presentation, even if I am just your manager."  
  
Dakota yelped, quickly grabbing a napkin and wiping off the corners. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
He picked up the spoon and dipped it in, lightly tasting it. Kneading her hands, her heart dropped when he frowned. "You need to season it a bit more."  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"While the Cayenne pepper shouldn't be overpowering I can't find it at all."  
  
"Y-yes..." Yea, she sucked. She...she should go home... 

Alas, Raeger suddenly smiled. "Otherwise, this is quite delicious. And you've filleted the fish magnificently while the vegetables are perfectly sized. Guess all that prepping helped a little, hmm?"  
  
Surprised by his praise, she blushed and smiled, content. "Yes, sir. It...it has come in handy during class, the experience I've gotten here. I can't thank you enough."  
  
He offered her a spoon to taste it as well. Taking a sip, she actually tasted exactly what he was saying and flustered. "I-I do have a ways to go..."  
  
"Taste your food" Raeger offered, "I know many chefs swear that off but never be afraid to taste what you've created. If you as its creator won't eat it then why should the person you serve it to want to?"  
  
"Th-that's true."  
  
"Your boyfriend?"  
  
Dakota jumped, looking to him, startled. He looked entirely serious now, almost...lecturing. "He should be _auxiliary_. If nothing else, as long as he's not getting in the way of your goals, he should be an addition, not a subtraction. Focus on what it is you need to do and never let anyone else hold you back. Matt...doesn't define you or your accomplishments. You've lived three months without your mother or job experience or anyone to fully fall back on. Don't let issues with a man take that away from you."  
  
She gaped, speechless, as he sighed gravely. "Hideyoshi Chika, her father, Chihaya, he was...kind of my mentor. I studied under him for a few years at Yume and I mean...honestly? I thought he was a mean hard ass. He was always railing on me about things I used to think were small but..."  
  
Raeger smiled, brushing his hair back, "Hideyoshi-sama came by one day when he built this place and asked Chihaya if he knew of any good renown chefs he could hire. Shocking me senseless, he told his dad he had a 'pretty good' guy there already and told him he'd be stupid to go looking anywhere else if he didn't take me. Hideyoshi-sama didn't even ask any questions but he asked me to make him a dish and I made carpaccio, nervous as hell. He ate it and said it was perfect though I knew I had to have screwed up somewhere. Chihaya told me that it didn't matter, that I cared enough and put all I had into it. I've been working here ever since."  
  
"That's...that's so amazing" she rasped, genuinely surprised, "They're...they're nice, aren't they? I-I mean, their family."  
  
"Yea, they're alright."  
  
Sitting back down, Dakota cleared her throat. "Have...have you ever met Chika's mother, Rosa?"  
  
Raeger chuckled, cleaning the bowl after he finished the soup, "Don't ever tell them but I had the biggest crush on Rosa. She was always so kind and cheerful. You know sometimes she'd even come into Yume on her days off from work when Chihaya was there and wait tables? I thought it was nuts but she just was sincerely good at putting a smile on people's face...it sucked though, Chihaya entirely lost focus when she was there, like he couldn't keep his eyes off of her or something. They're a sappy ass couple."  
  
She smirked at that as he put the dish in the washer, "I could see it the once I met them. They're very committed to each other. I just wonder what brought them together sometimes..." Since her mother was a very biased source of information.  
  
"Well, actually, that's precisely how" Raeger blinked, resuming his position against the counter, "Chihaya had managed at Yume for years and when he was in his twenties, I think she came and worked there as a teenager as a waitress. They've apparently been together ever since..."  
  
Eh? "I-isn't that considered inappropriate though? I mean, a manager and a worker?"  
  
Raeger simply shrugged, closing his eyes, "It's worked for thirty or so years so why not?"  
  
...Why not? But...she swallowed, looking down and kicking her legs awkwardly before stealing a glance at him, pretty certain he was asleep this time, his breathing calm and paced.  
  
...Oh. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She'd had it!  
  
Cheryl Preston balled her fists as she stalked toward Nemoto Eiji's apartment, steeling her resolve every time it fled like the wind. No. If he was just going to ignore her until she went away then may as well end it now. She was not going to play these games and if he thought it was acceptable to ignore her, then, well--!  
  
...She...she didn't want to go back to England. She didn't want to go back and be courted by men who didn't care anything about her, who treated her like an object. But...but then, what was a convenience but an object...? Choking, she pursed her lips to still her tears as she stood outside his door. Don't...don't let him fool you. And don't pretend you didn't tell him what you wanted.  
  
You just...failed to take into account what he'd been saying he wanted all along. Time to...  
  
Cheryl opened the door to his flat and her brain froze. A man was punching Eiji in the gut, the fellow curled over as he stood. W-what the hell was going on?!  
  
Panicking, she looked around for something to strike with. Who would rob Eiji?! Or-or kill him, why?! Seeing nothing, settling on pure adrenaline, she burst across the room and punched the assaulter with all of her might across the face.  
  
She was blinded with horror as it did send the men tumbling to the floor, probably entirely caught off guard. Gripping her throbbing hand, she sobbed as Eiji stood up straight, grabbing his arm. "L-let's go!" He might have a gun or--  
  
Eiji's face was completely dumbfounded, like he couldn't even process what just happened. While she was in the same boat, this was no time to freeze up! About to yell at him to snap out of it, Eiji suddenly trembled...before keeling over with _laughter_? Had he gone bonkers?! "Eiji--"  
  
"H-holy God!" he choked, his arms folded over his stomach as he cackled.  
  
What in the _hell_ was so funny?! His face was red as he covered his mouth, apparently trying to choke down his amusement as he stood up straight, still quivering. "I-I'm sorry, Cheryl, j-just...just never in my existence did I imagine someone coming and...and c-cold clocking my _dad_."  
  


She could've died.  
  
Feeling the warmth seep from her skin, she gaped in a different kind of horror as the "assaulter" apparently recovered, holding his jaw. Now that she could see his face, while he didn't have either of Eiji's odd colorings, they did look...a lot alike, save for the facial hair he had. 

"...Nice arm" he said in a deep menacing but strangly not unfriendly voice.  
  
She just punched Eiji's father in the face!  
  
"I-I-I am-am so s-sorry, I-I didn't-I didn't think—I mean, I thought but—but I didn't--" she stammered, close to tears and utterly _humiliated_. Good going, Cheryl, there goes your acting before thinking again!  
  
That damn Eiji, he just smiled...but surprising her, he pulled her face forward into his chest, stroking her hair as if to comfort and protect her. Gripping his chest, she whimpered, "I-I'm stupid, I'm sorry!"  
  
"You're not stupid at all" he assured in a gentle voice, "I mean, that's just how my dad and I are, we rough house a little. You walk in and see that, I'm sure anyone would think I was getting beat up or robbed."  
  
If _only_ that were comforting. It didn't take away from the fact she just _punched Eiji's father in the face_. Say he did actually consider marrying her in some cold hell that didn't exist, she'd have to sit at the dinner table with her in-laws and deal with that monkey on the table. She didn't deserve to say what she wanted, she ruined anything before it was even a possibility.  
  
Eiji hugged her shoulder, remarking, "Cheryl, this is my infinitely asshole dad, Nemoto Juro. He finally came by to see me after a few months because he was in the neighborhood visiting his favorite child and figured he should check on his third favorite child."  
  
"I only have _two_ children, dumbass" Juro grunted.  
  
"Could've fooled me" Eiji snorted before sighing, "Dad...this is Cheryl Preston, my girlfriend."  
  
...What? Cheryl's eyes widened, her heart starting to race. What? When...did that...? Juro didn't say anything...instead, he walked past them, "I'm going home."  
  
"Probably should put some ice on that" Eiji suggested.  
  
"I'll leave it and tell your mother I got assaulted. Maybe then I'll get some tonight."  
  
Eiji smirked, "I'll make sure to text her what _really_ happened then. Maybe she'll pity you enough between losing a lung to give you some."  
  
"Either way" Juro shrugged, almost out the door before randomly pausing. "...If you ever come across that prick child and it does look like he's getting beat up, leave 'em. No need getting hurt for that dork."  
  
Eh?? With that, he left and Eiji declared, "Hey-y-y, how 'bout that? He likes you!"  
  
" _How_? I just punched him in the face!!"  
  
"That's jerkass for 'let's be friends'" Eiji assured with a sigh, starting toward the fridge, "Want something to drink?"  
  
Cheryl leered, "Eiji, y-you've been ignoring me for the last week and you just introduced me to your father as your girlfriend? What is going on?"  
  
He groaned, throwing his head back as he took out a beer and went into his freezer. "Cheryl..."  
  
"I have been your 'convenience' for months now and I could have sworn I scared you off with-- _you know._ "  
  
Eiji directed her closer. Glowering, she closed the gap. Cheryl blushed as he rather tenderly pressed a cold pack to her knuckles, murmuring, "You...most certainly did in a way. Like...not going to lie, Cheryl, I've never put a whole lot of thought into getting married. I'm happy as a single guy, you know?"  
  
Cheryl swallowed that, gazing down, "Ri-right...I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
"But" he suddenly said, his brows raising, "I've been thinking about it and I have to say it's not really _that_ bad a thought. I mean, s—t, where am I supposed to go from here? A girl proposes to _me_ mid-orgasm due to my mighty sex skills? It's all downhill from there, no proposal can top _that_. Then she stalks in here and punches my dad in the face, it's like you're playing to command and conquer."  
  
"Asshole" she leered, bright red.  
  
"Yea, yea...I know it sounds like a joke, Cheryl, but..." he murmured before kissing her forehead, "My family's not like Chika's. Even if she doesn't want him to, Mark'll throw money at her all day. Really, all of her family will. Same with Kaoru, same with Leonel...my grandpa, yea, he'll let us go on vacations and pay for the hotel but I can't make it? I'm on my own. My parents aren't super wealthy either on their own so...it'll take me a spell to get on my feet, but if you can wait until then, I'd marry you."  
  
Cheryl was completely dumbfounded. "J-just like that?"  
  
"Just like what? You asked!"  
  
"I-I did b-but--! It hasn't even been a year yet!"  
  
"So? We date some more, figure out it doesn't work, we don't get married. We get married, figure out it doesn't work, we divorce. It's not the end of the world, blondie" he shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist and gazing upward. "...Wow. Out of all my friends, I'm potentially the first engaged. Insane."  
  
"P-potentially...?" she whispered.  
  
Eiji tilted his head at her, "I mean...you haven't said 'yes, I'll accept that you're poor', _Shirlei."  
  
_ Beside herself and faint, she whispered, "Then yes."  
  
He smiled, giving her a kiss, "Yes for a rockstar style marriage. We are going to be the pinnacle of success!"  
  
She sulked, "If you are just deeming us to failure, you--"  
  
"Nah" he drawled before resting his head against her neck, "...The most important women in my life are the ones that step in when they don't even have to, when there's no benefit to them at all. Is that weird?"  
  
Cheryl rubbed the back of his head, smiling as she closed her eyes, "You just like the feisty ones."  
  
Eiji snickered, "Something like that. C'mon, let's go get something to eat to commemorate this wonderful occasion."  
  
"Burgers?"  
  
"Please, this is _important_. I'm thinking ramen."  
  
Eiji and her were...sort of engaged. He promised, when they settled on hot pot, that he'd get her a ring. She said that wasn't important to her and really he could go carve one from a piece of wood if he wanted to. He'd seemed intrigued by the idea. She was so happy. It was her life to live and she decided what she wished to do with it.  
  
Ash would s—t a brick.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"This is horrendous..." 

  
Dirk gripped the pillow he was holding, Cheryl gaping, incredulous as Chika and Eiji ate popcorn casually. The couples had gotten together and decided to let Netflix choose a random movie while they waited. It chose 'Scarface' and...why were they cutting up that poor man with...with what they described as a motorized saw...?  
  
"I can't take this" Cheryl whined.  
  
"Blondie, if you liked Death Wish and Dying Wish, this should be like watching a soap opera" Eiji snorted, sipping his drink.  
  
Chika munched, leaning back with her personal bowl of popcorn, "I can see where this may be nerve-wracking though. There was an immediate point to violence in Death and Dying Wish. This just seems frivolous."  
  
While Dirk hadn't seen that series Chika and generally everyone she knew seemed to love, he did suppose that was one reason this was making him queasy...of course, those two were just watching it like it were a leaf hovering in a breeze. "F—k..." Eiji suddenly sang lowly, his lids half-closed, "How much GTA: Vice City did we play growing up, Chika?"  
  
"Probably an absurd amount" Chika groaned, "Our papas said the graphics were so bad it couldn't even be considered a mature rated game anymore. Alas, I think I will always recall shooting that one man's head off."  
  
"Remember the gang we ran in the one online version and you kept having me assassinated?" smirked Eiji.  
  
Chika waved a hand, "You and Leo consistently proved to be underhanded and running side businesses outside of our organization. I had to eliminate the threat."  
  
Dirk stared at her as Eiji laughed, "Yea, Dirk, you're sleeping with a potential crime boss. Sleep with one eye open."  
  
Turning the movie off, Chika snorted, "I would never be involved in crime."  
  
"It's just a little strange to me how normalized violence is to you all. A man just got hacked to bits and you two just eat popcorn like it's not occurring" Cheryl glared.  
  
"Whoa, no" Eiji lifted a hand, glowering back, "Woman, you are from the land of Jack the Ripper, have stories about some kid going up to a mystical land via a beanstalk to murder and jack some random giant's stuff, and a nursery rhyme about the plague. Desensitized, perhaps, but we're not the only ones."  
  
Dirk laughed, glancing over his shoulder as Chika went to answer the door, the doorbell ringing during Eiji's counter argument. "Well, when you put it _that_ way. I always did think Jack and the Beanstalk was kind of a strange tale."  
  
Cheryl frowned, crossing her arms. "When you really think about it, I'm not really certain of the moral. Go steal things in order to survive...? I didn't always get that the giant was bad in every version." 

"Indeed..."  
  
Looking up, Dirk's eyes widened when he saw Chika allowing Kaoru in. The man stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around. "Uh, h-hey."  
  
"Hey, hey" Eiji yawned before his brow rose, "Where's satan spawn?"  
  
"Uh...dunno" Kaoru shrugged, sitting on the free couch. "Leonel and Lia are on the way though, I passed them and they wanted to pick something up before dinner."  
  
...No Antoinette, huh? Chika frowned, sitting beside Kaoru, "It is sort of a couple's affair tonight, Kaoru. Was Antoinette busy?"  
  
"Unfortunately I did kind of want her here..." Eiji rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's odd" Kaoru remarked, giving him a look.  
  
Eiji's eyes narrowed but Kaoru looked away, slowly dialing something on his phone. Pressing it to his ear, he rubbed the side of his face before pausing. "Oh, hey, Antoinette? ...Yea. You busy tonight? We're all having dinner at an Italian place and for _whatever_ reason Eiji would like you to come..."  
  
It probably struck everyone but only Chika voiced it, confused, when he got off the phone. "You didn't invite her?"  
  
"I...figured she was busy, was all" he remarked quietly.  
  
Dirk stared at the way Kaoru gazed at Chika, the woman telling him about some feature she'd been playing recently in Bion. His eyes were full of longing and need and he just...knew...  
  
Antoinette arrived after a few minutes...Dirk quietly observed the way Antoinette did stand beside Kaoru but it was purely...functional. They didn't touch or hold hands or even speak. Antoinette, she kept looking to him, but he kept looking away.  
  
Once they were all seated, Eiji ordered bottles of wine for the table. Everyone was seated next to their significant other and sitting...fairly close to one another. That is, except Antoinette and Kaoru.  
The woman glared at her brother. "Why the hell did you want _me_ present for whatever this is, prick? Since apparently no one _else_ did."  
  
...Ouch. Kaoru grimaced but Chika didn't quite pick up on the touchiness of the statement, in fact rubbing salt into a growing wound. "Well, I would have invited you, Antoinette, but I had assumed Kaoru was going to bring you regardless."  
  
"...Right" she muttered. "Whatever. Why are we here?"  
  
"Of my immediate family, I thought of you" Eiji shook his head, "I could have invited _mom_ , hell I would have invited _dad--_ "  
  
Cheryl suddenly blanched, "God, _no_."  
  
Dirk raised a brow, "Why? Have you met Eiji's father?"  
  
Suddenly Eiji looked highly amused, "She had a rather...violent introduction to my dear father, punching him in the face promptly upon meeting him."  
  
"Wha-a-a-a?" Leonel echoed.  
  
Antoinette was wide-eyed as Cheryl turned red, waving her hands, "I-It was entirely a misunderstanding!"  
  
"What _misunderstanding_ would make you punch someone the moment you meet them?" Dirk demanded, incredulous.  
  
Chika nodded as the waiter poured her glass of wine, "If I had to make a guess, Uncle Juro was probably wrestling with Eiji and it looked like a violent altercation."  
  
"Y-yes!" Cheryl's eyes brightened.  
  
Leonel laughed, shaking his head, "Man, that's rough. But it is true, whenever you and your dad 'fight', it looks like you're seriously getting into it."  
  
"...Still though" Antoinette sulked.  
  
"Yea, yea, someone hurt your beloved daddy" Eiji rolled his eyes...before snickering, "Seriously, she laid him out on the floor."  
  
Dirk chuckled, sipping the wine, "Cheryl was always a bit of a brawler."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Anyway! So, I asked everyone to come together so I can make an announcement--"  
  
Antoinette snorted, "You're gay? I saw that coming."  
  
"Shut your face! I'm not _gay._ In...a matter of speaking, Cheryl and I are going to give this a go and see if it works...but we're engaged."  
  
Wine shot out of Leonel's mouth as Chika slowly looked to Eiji, her red eyes wide, Kaoru finally breaking his impenetrable trance with her to gawk in disbelief. " _What_?"  
  
Eiji held up his hands, "I know it's crazy--"  
  
"Cheryl" Antoinette said, looking horrified, "I don't know what he said you had to do after punching our dad but nothing is worth such an atrocity."  
  
Glaring, Eiji grumbled lowly, "Should'a figured _you_ wouldn't know how to be happy for me..."  
  
Chika folded her fingers, setting them on the table before drawling, "Perhaps...two or three weeks ago, I could not even convince you it'd be proper to address Cheryl as your girlfriend but now you are committed to be married."  
  
Uh, yea, _bonkers_? Eiji shrugged, "I got over that."  
  
"You didn't just _get over_ that, you shot yourself out of a damn bazooka cannon over that!" Leonel proclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Eiji said flatly, "Not one 'hey, that's great' or 'good for you, Eiji, you did a thing'? I mean, yea, it's left field but Cheryl and I aren't going to go out and elope tonight. We're going to continue dating and if it continues to work then once I get a good paying position and some place for us to live comfortably, _then_ we'll get married. Give me some credit, like damn."  
  
Leonel frowned before looking lost, "I...I wasn't really...expecting you to get married..."  
  
"Aww, dude, are you jealous? You're always gonna be my man pal!"  
  
Antoinette leered, "See? He _could_ be gay, Cheryl."  
  
Chika smiled, patting Eiji's head as he pouted at his sister, Cheryl smirking. "So you have at least put thought into it. I was concerned you had gotten caught up in spontaneity. But regardless, I am happy for you both."  
  


"Yea..." Leonel conceded before smiling, "Yea, I'm happy for you too."  
  


"I have no idea what to say" Kaoru sulked.  
  
"I'm not surprised" Eiji snorted, "But thank you guys. I'm...sure it is a little alarming for the infant-time gang but really, I wanted to share it with you all."  
  
Cheryl frowned faintly, "I...wish I could share it with the people I love but that's another battle I'll have to overcome."  
  
Dirk groaned, rubbing his cheek, "Yes, I can tell you, just going off how Ash is acting with Georgia, it won't be a picnic for you. Just don't let him get you down."  
  
"I am committed" she said firmly.  
  
"Good" Dirk smiled some. Sheesh...one of the last to join the party and the first to join the club.  
  
Lia rubbed Leonel's back as he seemed wistful, probably a little disheveled with this knowledge. "So, while we're getting this all on the table, is anyone else planning any eventual nuptuals?"  
  
He knew better than to volunteer any opinions on such a matter, one because they hadn't discussed it whatsoever and two, variable number one was sitting right across the table and variant number two was on the fence. Chika didn't say anything either...though she did rather oddly look to him. Pressure? Ah, no. "How is marriage in your commune?"  
  
"Horrid" Cheryl grumbled, "It's everything an archaic medieval marriage entails. I do my husbands bidding and bend over when he commands it."  
  
Eiji scratched his head, saying gravely, "Yeah, I'll work on fixing that, sorry..."  
  
"While you are a sex insatiable hungry food demanding beast, it's still nowhere close to Galeton society's perception of marriage. Not to mention there's social orders to think of. I'm not really even sure who Dirk could fitfully marry in our society. In reality the closest probably would be Georgia."  
  
He recoiled just because of the mere thought. Chika blinked at him. "...Georgia's gorgeous."  
  
"Georgia is my slightly younger sister" he huffed indignantly, the very idea unsettling with him.  
  
"That's adorable" Chika remarked, patting his hand. 

Eiji snorted, "Not to mention one of those things...she's got two guys after her then she decides on the hardly valid variable. It'd be chaos in that damn house, I tell you."  
  
Dirk could only groan, Lia giggling and blushing cutely. "I hope to marry one day."  
  
"Y-yea..." Leonel laughed nervously, looking off.  
  
Lia pinned him with a hard look before saying flatly: "You don't want to."  
  
"That's not it at _all_!" Leonel protested, looking back to her, "Your dad wouldn't even grant me permission to _date_ you. Right now, I am, quote on quote, 'worshipping the ground you walk on and not laying a hand on you else a sniper will shoot my head off'."  
  
Dirk's eyes widened as Chika mused, "Grandpa's such a strange man."  
  
"Am I 'worshipping the ground you walk on and not laying a hand on you else a sniper will shoot my head off' or are we dating?" Dirk questioned plainly.  
  
"I dunno, dude" Eiji raised a brow, "I am slightly curious how you've made it by the Hideyoshi radar this long, especially with Chika not doing anything absurdly special to hide you. I mean, you two are walking around out in the open all the damn time."  
  
Dirk noted Kaoru muttered something lowly under his breath but didn't add anything vocally...Lia cleared her throat, "I won't insult my papa's security force...but they are a rather negligent bunch. I wouldn't be surprised if the ones that are supposed to be monitoring Chika aren't off enjoying an island paradise."  
  
"I'd beat them up if I saw them" Chika said simply.  
  
Lia laughed before looking at the sulky Leonel, blinking cutely, "If papa saw that you made me absolutely happy and I wanted to marry you then I am more than certain he'll accept you.  
  
"Then...perhaps one day in the future" Leonel said shyly, "Like Eiji, I'd want to provide a good foundation and everything if I got married. I'm doing alright financially but that's because I'm a single guy..."  
  
"That's fine" she smiled, giving him a kiss.  
  
He started to sputter embarrassedly as Kaoru slowly relaxed his arm across the back of Antoinette's chair, the first bit of proximity he'd seen. Antoinette looked to him quietly as he smiled. "I mean, marriage might be cool. Antoinette and I have talked about it at least a little."  
  
Eiji's eyes closed some. "Oh really? You did mention some bulls—t about being my brother-in-law in the beginning."  
  
"Yep" Kaoru agreed.  
  
Dirk felt himself tremble, clenching his fist as Kaoru almost decisively looked to Chika. "What do you think, Chika? Can you imagine me and Antoinette married?"  
  
She was silent for a moment. Dirk could only imagine she was thinking of how jealous that would make her or something to say 'no'. Alas, she stared at him with this rather honest look. "Would that make you happy?"  
  
Kaoru's face melted into confusion. "W-wha?"  
  
"I mean, you and Antoinette marrying? You two are in a happy committed relationship and you seem to enjoy each other's company so I would say I would be happy if you're happy, Kaoru."  
  
...That was probably _far_ from the reaction Kaoru wanted. He looked blank before saying slowly, "Oh."  
  
Antoinette glanced to him as he looked away before picking up her menu to fake stare at it. It was going to be an awkward silence but Eiji shrugged. "You wouldn't make it a second in our family, Kaoru. We're all a bunch of jerks."  
  
"I don't know about that..." Antoinette said softly.  
  
"Don't allow anyone to dissuade you if in the future you are seriously considering it, Kaoru" Chika insisted, "You do what feels right."  
  
Kaoru glanced to her. He didn't say anything immediately but echoed, "What...feels right, huh?"  
  
Another conversation started up about what Cheryl would want in a wedding, Eiji disdainful about the whole ordeal. Kaoru was staring at Chika the entire time though she was distracted... 

...Before his eyes looked over to him. Both of their eyes narrowed sharply and he swore it was like something out of one of those action films, when nonverbal promises were created and a new challenge was made. Whatever he was playing at with Antoinette, it was about to come to light.  
  
It was about to begin.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton groaned lightly, stroking himself gingerly as he showered. He had an early shift today and he'd woken up with a little bit of a stubbornness from his knob...it was a little tough, he wasn't trying to wake Chika with his grunts but he'd been in here ten minutes already...  
  
He yelped, almost leaping out of his skin when hands came from around him, slipping around his shaft. Looking over his shoulder, he swallowed hard finding Chika there, blinking at him. "Hi."  
  
"H-Hellu" he swallowed as she caressed him, her naked breasts pressed against his back "D-did I...I wake you this fine morning?"  
  
"No, I had to be up early for some work anyway" she informed, continuing with her task.  
  
Smiling, strained, he choked, "I-I was getting there, darling, if you're b-busy..."  
  
Dirk licked the corner of his lip as she ran her finger around the head, saying normally, "Not particularly."  
  
...Well, fine, in that case. She gasped when he pulled her to face him, starting to heft her up and pull her to straddle him...she retrieved their "shower condoms" from the built in shelf and he quickly rolled it on. It was always a nice start to the day, especially considering how rare it was to get her to engage in sex in the shower to begin with. 'A shower is for washing', was her defense. He countered with beds were for sleeping and she conceded that perhaps...a few surfaces could suffice for sex.  
  
He gnawed his lip, pumping inside of her as she hugged his shoulders, moaning into his neck. It'd been about a week since Cheryl and Eiji announced their engagement. While he _thought_ something was going to happen immediately, the rest of the evening occurred without incident. Kaoru even began speaking to Antoinette almost affectionately. Perhaps he was just paranoid...  
  
Once they both were satisfied, they completed the traditional aspect of showering and he dressed for his job in the library. His mind was on Professor Russell suggesting a new book to him when he exited the bedroom with Chika, content.  
  
He almost screamed finding Kaoru sitting on the couch, his chin rested in his hand and appearing entirely droll.  
  
Chika was behind him, slipping on a beret. "Hmm? What's wrong? Oh, wait. Kaoru and I are heading to the clubroom. He came this morning to walk me there."  
  
"O-oh" Dirk grinned, horrified, glancing back at her and saying silently under his breath, " _Chika_ , I...was unaware we had _company_ else I think I would have... _abstained_."  
  
She looked perplexed, glancing to Kaoru. " _Did you hear anything peculiar, Kaoru_?"  
  
" _Oh no_ " he said dryly, " _Nothing peculiar at all."  
  
_ ...Damn it. Embarrassed regardless of the rivalry, he flustered and started toward the door. "W-well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you later, love."  
  
"Wait" Chika said, going into the kitchen and returning with a parcel and one of those portable thermos. "It is a light breakfast, eggs and bacon on an English muffin with Earl Grey."  
  
Good grief, had he been in the shower longer than he imagined? Still contented, he smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. "Thank you, Chika. I-uh..."  
  
...What was he just about to say? Looking up at Kaoru who was shooting a glare to kill over Chika's shoulder, he abandoned ship. "...I'll see you tonight. Have a good day."  
  
"You as well."  
  
Tipping his hat, he made his exit, his pulse racing and his head starting to ache. Damn. Why was it he was so afraid to hold his ground against her best friend? Was he supposed to just roll over and die?  
  
...If only...he felt he had solid ground to stand on.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

...This was a catastrophe.  
  
Kaoru needed a lie for her for why he didn't pick up last night. He told her this morning when he couldn't avoid her call anymore that he'd gone to bed early because he wanted to meet Chika early. To complete the lie, he rushed to Chika's apartment around 8:30 that morning to ask if she wanted to...practice together.  
  
Chika answered, still in pajamas and sleepy, but relented that he needed as much practice as he could get after missing a solid two months of meetings and to call the others as well. So he text them, knowing getting Eiji up right now would be akin to a miracle and Leonel was probably in the same boat while she made a quick breakfast and disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Maybe after five minutes, he started to hear bumping sounds coming from what sounded like her bathroom and he was prepared to see if everything was okay...until he heard some moans and he just was pissed the hell off!  
  
Well, sadly he could give Dirk some minute amount of credit, apparently he would have held back if he'd known he was there where as Chika allowed it. He thought. He really...really thought...  
  
Nemoto Eiji was speaking a little more clearly in his section of the presentation now, participating a lot more in the talk. Tokiya Leonel was still shy and nervous but his progress definitely was showing, he wasn't panicking as much. Chika, she was attempting the whole expressive thing they had suggested but well...she was doing okay regardless so it was no big deal.  
  
Him? "Kaoru, you are speaking much too lowly."  
  
"What are you saying that for? That's not true!"  
  
"Dude, that is not a part of this presentation."  
  
About two hours into it, Kaoru was sorry he even suggested this, he'd rather take the hounding. He buried his face in his hands, kneading his temples as Chika navigated on the interface. "This is entirely your fault for neglecting so many meetings. The rest of us are showing progress and you are still at where we were in the beginning."  
  
Kaoru sulked at her, Eiji smirking. "Yea, that's right, Chika, don't spare his feelings."  
  
"I won't."  
  
...He...had really thought. Chika was wearing some leather shorts, something he recalled being shocked she'd wear. Apparently her grandma got them for her and she'd currently paired it with a white shirt reading Nirvana or something. Kaoru swallowed as she accidentally dropped something and bent over. Wow, damn, he was horny. It was bad now. Being horny and a virgin was a certain kind of intolerable. It was understanding he wanted sex but never had. But being horny and having had sex? It was highly intolerable. If only he...felt okay about that anymore.  
  
Yelping when Leonel suddenly elbowed him, giving him a hard look probably because he was staring pretty hard. Oops. Still, standing and walking over to her, he rested his chin on her shoulder to see what she was looking at. Or pretend. She smelled so nice...and her body felt nice...  
  
...That f—king Dirk was.... _ugh_! This...  
  
...This was a catastrophe.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
Dirk Middleton carried a bag of groceries into the apartment on the fifth floor, having just gotten out of a rather long day of work at the library. It was already 7 so that made an almost eleven hour work day with little breaks...still, he wanted to make Chika and himself some alfredo chicken pasta if she hadn't already started dinner. Or was even here, no light was coming from underneath the door as he fumbled with the keys. 

  
Alas, upon entering, he was startled to find the woman stretched out on the couch underneath the throw, fast asleep. Huh...that was odd, Chika wasn't typically a napper. Dirk frowned and set the bag on the table, walking over to sit in the little space she didn't occupy and stroked her hair back. Her eyes softly fluttered open before they widened. She sat up, apparently startled. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't want to wake you-wake you. I just wanted to see if you felt alright."  
  


"No..." she mumbled, her voice raspy as she looked around, "W-what time is it?"  
  
"It's seven" he informed, noting that whenever she got home she did change into her leisure pajamas.  
  
Chika looked mystified. "I've been asleep for three hours...?"  
  
"Goodness. Did you not sleep well last night?"  
  
"I-I thought I slept fine" she said, hugging her arms before looking to him. "You have been work all this time?"  
  
He nodded, "Professor Russell wanted to get a majority of our week's work done as he is going out of town for a Shakespeare event he's been invited to in England. He actually asked me to attend it with him but yea, I should avoid going back to England else my brother will assume it's a permanent thing..."  
  
Blinking as she pressed her cheek against his chest, clearly still groggy, she murmured. "Perhaps...but that is a long day and I should have had dinner prepared for you. I am sorry, I'll start on something now."  
  
Dirk kissed her forehead, shaking his head, "I got some ingredients for chicken alfredo. I was craving it so I'll make dinner. You relax."  
  
Knowing that wasn't going to happen as Chika followed him to assist, he questioned how her meeting this morning went as he started to boil the pasta. She frowned, slicing the cutlets of chicken before saying carefully: "...Questionable."  
  
"Questionable?"  
  
"Kaoru is quite behind in the scheme of things" she shook her head. "It's already coming close to late March. We have less than a month until the presentation..."  
  
Dirk cocked a brow as he put a bottle of wine in the chiller. "Funny how fast time flies..."  
  
"It's not comforting" her brows quirked.  
  
"Well...it's nice he's coming to the meetings" Dirk started, moving some things around to busy his hands, "Weird though. Has something occurred with Antoinette, you think?"  
  
Chika tilted her head, "What do you mean?"  
  
"He is spending more time with you all again. And at the dinner, he and Antoinette only spoke but a little." He paused. "Maybe I'm just...imagining things though."  
  
"I don't know" Chika frowned, "Even we had moments when we don't spend much time together. Perhaps they have matured as a couple."  
  
Dirk pouted. "Maturing as a couple means we don't spend much time together?"  
  
She shook her head as she started mixing dough in a bowl. "It's something my papa once told someone. You spend a lot of time with one another in the beginning because you're learning about each other and testing the strength of the bond. Alas, as time continues, where as you become more intimate, you start to need less of that time. While some people view this as a negative, if the relationship persists and the bond remains, you don't need every waking minute with that person, you know they will be there."  
  
"Wow...how intense" Dirk's eyes widened.  
  
"I thought it was a rather intriguing idea" Chika nodded.  
  
Dirk fell quiet, taking that in before murmuring shyly. "Are...are we there somewhat then?"  
  
Chika mused over that, putting the dough in the bread maker. "I think we are partially there. As is, we still spend a whole lot of time together."  
  
"Yes...but in some vein, I do prefer that. While yes, having to spend 'every waking minute' together forever reads to me as some sort of desperation, I would _rather_ spend time with you even if I know you're there."  
  
She nodded before yawning, "Yes...I can fathom that."  
  
They chattered a bit while they cooked dinner before sitting down and starting an episode of one of her favorite anime while they ate. After, full and contented, he pulled her into his side. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom so we can cuddle up?"  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for sex..." she sighed airily as he kissed her jaw.  
  
"No one said sex, just kissy snuggle time."  
  
Chika nodded, "Snuggles and kisses would be fine..."  
  
He smiled, pulling her to stand...only to be interrupted by raucous knocking. His eyes widened, looking back as she just leered absently and went to answer. "It's Eiji...and potentially others."  
  
Woman was damn psychic, she opened the door and there was Eiji at the lead with the rest of her crew. "E-e-e-e-e-y! We're playing some Battlefield!" Eiji declared.  
  
"Do not invite yourself to my apartment and decide what we're playing, dork" Chika said dryly, plucking him.  
  
Kaoru pushed through along with Eiji, Leonel shyly entering with them. "Aww, don't be lame, Chika. What were you doing anyway? We haven't had a Battlefield-athon in ages!"  
  
Ah, his super gamer girlfriend, she did seem swayed but still reluctant. "Well, Dirk and I were going to settle in for the night..."  
  
  
"At f—king 8:30, Chika? We're not a bazillion years old" Eiji chastised, slamming on the couch. "C'mon, Sherlock, we'll teach you how to play by completely trolling you."  
  
Dirk was about to say he was fine with just watching but Kaoru said...something. Of course, Chika started teaching him numbers recently and if he understood correctly he said "four". As he'd seen in many games, that was the amount of people allowed to play at one time. Chika seemed prepared to say something so he just quickly interjected. "It's alright. I'll go read or something in the bedroom. You have fun, love."  
  
She frowned, following him as he took his leave, feeling rather unwanted but knowing that wasn't really his place. That wasn't his group, after all...thing was, it wasn't because of Eiji or Leonel, he got along fine with those chaps, but...he just knew. "Dirk, you can sit up here with us."  
  
"It's alright, darling, I'll be fine" he assured her, pausing to stroke her hair back. "Really, go have some fun. You've been working extra hard lately and you deserve some relaxation."  
  
Chika pouted, touching his hand and closing her eyes, "...Four plus games are available. I will make sure next time to have that version of Battlefield so we can all play."  
  
"Sounds good" he smiled, kissing her forehead.  
  
She took her leave and not long after he heard them start to yell and shout at one another about something or the other. He chuckled, shaking his head as he turned on the telly, figuring he'd not be able to focus with Eiji and Chika screaming 'go f—k yourself' at each other. That was his darling.  
  
...But did he have a place? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Woah, are you sick or something? Don't touch me."  
  
Hideyoshi Chika's eyes opened, confused, before noting she'd dozed off mid-mission. Wow. Leonel frowned at her, concerned, "Are you tired? We can go."  
  
"F—k, I'm tired" Eiji grumbled, "Waking me up at the crack of dawn for this damn presentation. I'm not _that_ committed."  
  
"It was nine in the morning, Eiji, that's the average work start of many people" Chika pointed out absently, rubbing her eyes, "But I must be exhausted. I took a three hour nap and I'm already dozing off. Dirk and I did have a hearty meal though..."  
  
Kaoru glanced at her before setting his controller on her coffee table, clearing his throat. "How much longer is he going to stay here?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dirk" he glared, "I mean...you guys were just shacking up because you were lonely, right? Because we were all about dating and all that but...I mean, we're coming back a little bit now. He doesn't really have to be here, right?"  
  
Chika's eyes widened as Eiji rubbed his face. "Really, Kaoru...?"  
  
"...I...do suppose that was my selfish reasoning for Dirk coming to stay with me" she admitted quietly, "But--"  
  
"Well, he did his role so now he doesn't have to be here" Kaoru insisted.  
  
Eiji crossed his arms, raising a brow, "I mean, yea, Cheryl's busy trying to get Ash to stop being a bitch to the other two but I don't think it means I'm exactly _done_ spending time with my damn fiancee."  
  


"Lia is busy since she'll be attending Tokyo University in August. She needs time to herself to focus on tests and whatnot" Leonel smiled, "Soon though. I thought I'd try cooking for her or something but I'm daunted by her prowess..."  
  
"Aunt Lia will enjoy it regardless. And you make very yummy dumplings" Chika assured.  
  
"Ah, I guess I can do that!"  
  
Kaoru was silent. Eiji glanced to him, his eyes narrowing. "I thought you and satan spawn were all hot and heavy. Calming that down _finally_?"  
  
"Y-yea...something like that" he said silently before looking to her beseechingly, "Consider it though."  
  
Why? Eiji yawned widely, rubbing his eyes, "Oki doki...I need to call _Shirlei_ and hit the hay. I have work before school tomorrow. But this was a blast, let's do it in another month."  
  
Chika smirked, standing as all of them did. "Sounds good. But remember we have a meeting next week. It's one of the last six meetings we'll have before the date."  
  
"We probably should increase the amount we have them, actually" Leonel suggested, "We're still a little awkward and..."  
  


"—And Kaoru _sucks_ so he needs all the help he can get" Eiji finished, pulling on his shoes.  
  
Kaoru sulked deeply at him as Chika put on her flip flops, deciding to walk them out of the building in the slight chance the new overnight security guard questioned who they were. "I suppose we can add one additional day, a Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule."  
  
"Ugh, the good ol' days of college" Eiji rolled his eyes. "All in favor?"  
  
They all agreed, though Kaoru seemed to be mostly against it. "Why do I even have to be there? You guys can be the marketers, it's just not my forte."  
  
"It might come down to that but you're still required to come, lovebug" Eiji said sarcastically.  
  
The three of them were arguing about it as they left though Kaoru paused long enough to ask she come eat breakfast with him tomorrow. She admitted she was probably going to sleep in a little later than normal breakfast time but they could have dinner. He agreed with a smile and left...  
  
' _He doesn't really have to be here, right?'_

_..._ Perhaps? But...Chika frowned and walked into the restaurant on the first floor, deciding to have a drink before she went to bed. Going toward the bar, she was startled to find Raeger Russo standing behind the counter, cleaning a glass. "Raeger-san? Are you a bartender now?"  
  
Raeger looked up, his green eyes heavy as he appeared quite tired. "Hey, Chika...nah, the bartender had to leave early, his child was sick so I've left Dakota and the crew in charge of the kitchen. No one's coming in here right now...I might have to speak to Hideyoshi-sama about shutting down operations earlier."  
  
"But..." Chika paused, "Well, I am not business savvy but Dakota needs the night time hours..."  
  
He shrugged, "I'll be more than accomodating for Dakota if it comes to shutting down earlier. I'm sure he's not going to agree to completely shutting down, maybe just doing a Thursday through Sunday late shift to account for slow days like today. I'll coordinate to her other hours if need be."  
  
Chika nodded, relieved, "That is good then."  
  
"What brings you by anyway?"  
  
"I wanted a drink..." she sighed, resting her chin in her hands.  
  
Raeger blinked languidly before turning around and mixing something. Chika raised a brow as he set something before her. Looked fruity...lifting it and taking a sip, she immediately sulked. "This doesn't have any liquor in it."  
  
"You're too young to drink."  
  
"Don't treat me like a child, Raeger-san" she pouted petulantly.  
  
He smiled and pet her head, polishing some more glasses. "Speaking of child, young lady, what ever would your papa think about you entertaining a man in your apartment?"  
  
"I've been told he probably wouldn't appreciate it" Chika sighed, drinking the beverage anyway. It was still yummy. "But I still think papa would like Dirk."  
  
"Chika, does your dad like _anyone_?"  
  
Pondering that, she began to wonder. Her father did have a rather small collection of friends, some he often commented that he would have never known if it weren't for her mother. But... "Dirk is very friendly. He'd grow on him like Kaoru and Eiji and Leo did."  
  
"Did...they?"  
  
Also something to think about, she guessed. "...I asked Dirk to stay with me selfishly. I was lonesome because everyone was busy with their girlfriends and I was used to us spending more time together than what it'd become. Now it seems to have lessened with my friends and they're hanging around more. Kaoru asked if I were going to send Dirk away now because of that but..."  
  
"Not sure you want to?" Raeger finished.  
  
"...Somewhat."  
  
Before Raeger could say anything, the door opened followed by: "Ah, Chika?"  
  
Chika blinked, looking over her shoulder as Ishiguro Matt entered. "Oh, hello, Matt. Have you come to meet with Dakota?"  
  
Matt seemed exhausted, probably just having gotten off a shift himself. Nodding some, he sat beside her. "Yea, I told her we'd hang out and watch a movie..."  
  
"It must be difficult with both of your schedules to spend time together. It's good you're putting forth the effort though" Chika complimented.  
  
Frowning, Matt sighed, "Yea, something like that..."  
  
Raeger's eyes glanced toward him before questioning if he wanted something. "Ah, any beer would be fine."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Matt leaned back, staring around before smiling at her. "So how have you been lately? I'm sorry we haven't gotten to hang out much but I know you're busy with your web presentation too."  
  
"Yes, it's quite busy" Chika agreed, "I hope it slows down enough that perhaps we can all have another trip or even hangout. As it is I just see everyone sporadically now..."  
  
Nodding, he sipped the frothy beer. "That'd be awesome, really. The whole...couple thing, it's fun, but friends are nice too."  
  
Couple thing...? Chika raised a brow. "Is something going on with you and Dakota?"  
  
He tapped his glass to his lip before his light green eyes slid toward where Raeger was standing on the opposite end of the counter now. Raeger was almost strategically staring down before suddenly setting down the glass he was holding. "Hey, Chika, I'm going to check on the kitchen staff and make sure they're not sleeping. Give me a call if anyone comes while I'm away."  
  
"Ah, yes, Raeger."  
  
The man disappeared into the back and Matt muttered, "...I think she likes him."  
  
"Eh? Dakota likes Raeger?" Chika echoed, bewildered.  
  
Matt shrugged awkwardly, "I'm busy and I don't really see her a lot. She's busy, she doesn't see me a lot. Who _does_ she see a lot of though? Russo. He's become her mentor and all she really talks about right now. Last night I got a little irritated about it and told her I was and she got super upset, thinking I was claiming she was cheating on me. I didn't mean that, I just...meant that this guy seemed to be someone she was into."  
  
"While I am not often aware of the human psyche as much as I should be, Matt, I do know that most do not like to hear unfounded claims. If Raeger is Dakota's mentor in a job she dreams of then of course she will speak of him...to _you_. You are someone she wishes to share that experience with, even if it is another male. You probably have taken it the wrong way."  
  
Matt groaned, "I know, I know..."  
  
"Dakota probably would not like someone else while she is with you and you are questioning her loyalty" Chika glowered, "Has she ever done the same to you?"  
  
Suddenly his eyes closed partially as he gazed at her. It was a strange feeling in her stomach as he murmured, "...Yea, actually."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
He jolted as Dakota suddenly came, her chef jacket folded over her arm as she stared at him. Chika could see that she wasn't very pleased. Perhaps the conversation from yesterday? Raeger appeared, returning to his station. "You lovebirds scram. Chika and I were chattering before your boyfriend came. I can run back and forth if I have to."  
  
"O-oh" Dakota drawled, frowning toward him now. "Well, i-if it's alright."  
  
"But of course. Have fun."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Matt glanced between them before standing, offering to take Dakota's bag but she seemed to ultimately reject the gesture. "Uh, 'kay. See you later, Chika."  
  
"Good night, Matt." 

The younger woman sent her a rather sullen look before scurrying out beside Matt. "That's odd...did I do something?"  
  
"You're just a dude magnet, Chika" Raeger informed her.  
  
Pouting petulantly, Chika swirled her glass. "It is as if it is some crime that a majority of my friends happen to be males. Papa is always talking about reverse harems and all but it's not intentional."  
  
Raeger smiled wistfully, "I hope you can stay away from the realities of what that can mean, Chika. If so, that means you have a true friend. Don't let anything else hurt you."  
  
Eh? Chika was puzzled but sure enough someone walked in for a drink. Raeger sighed, "Back to work."  
  
"I will probably take my leave. Thank you for the drink" Chika replied, reaching for her pajama pocket, figuring she'd have to put it on her credit.  
  
Alas, he raised a hand, snorting. "Your money's no good here, kid. Head on to sleep, it's past your bedtime."  
  
Putting on a sulky moue as he pat her head, she thanked him once more and took her leave, making her way back to her apartment. She went through to make sure everything was neat and tidy as she turned off the lights.  
  
Chika couldn't help smile some, finding Dirk sleeping comfortably on his back, the comforter up to his chin and his mouth lightly agape. Crawling into bed with him, she smoothed his hair back from his forehead, kissing it gingerly. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Resting her head near his shoulder, she went right to sleep. It had been a rough start with Dirk in the beginning, he was "lazy" or rather just lost his way. She could imagine that after having it spelled out to him for so long due to duty.  
  
...But send him away because her friends were finding gaps in their relationships to spend time together again? Was that...how it was to work?  
  
XXXXXXX 

  
"...Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Nemoto Antoinette scowled as Shomura Kaoru entered her apartment absently, his hands in his pockets. "You know, I haven't heard from you in almost two weeks now."  
  
"Yea, I've been busy."  
  
Staring at his back, she shook her head. "Yes, I heard you're spending a ton of time with Chika."  
  
Kaoru sat on the couch, tapping his knee as he closed his eyes. "...Yea. I cracked."  
  
Antoinette sat beside him a space over, folding her hands in her lap as she stilled her pulse. Okay. Well, that didn't necessarily mean what it may have meant. "I-I know she's your friend, so--"  
  
"It's...it's so much more than that, Antoinette" Kaoru said faintly, "So...so much more."  
  
Her heart hurt. Why? "But the plan--"  
  
" _The plan_ \-- the _plan_ made sense at the time. Or you know, Antoinette, now that I'm standing back and looking at it, the plan _never_ made sense" Kaoru laughed shortly, "Yea, Chika got jealous. But was it jealousy because she had feelings for me like I have feelings for her or is it that the guy she understood would never be so busy to not even see our favorite movie together? At the least, looking at it from that standpoint I can see why she was annoyed with me about _Dirk_ , I was like some jealous kid that couldn't understand why my BFF might not always want to hang out with me. But that's not how I want it."  
  
"Kaoru--"  
  
He held up a hand. "She got mad. But you know what kind of person I've come to realize Chika is? She's _adaptive_. Yea, she'll be jealous...until she starts to 'realize' that this is what makes me 'happy' and that what makes me happy is what's best for me so she's going to learn to live with that."  
  
Antoinette swallowed. "T-that's..."  
  
"And that's exactly what she did, Antoinette, she learned to live with it while I was carrying on false appearances with you. You know, you called Dirk the final boss and you're right, he still is. But you know what I did with the final boss? I gave him the kingdom and hoped the kingdom would come to me because it started to _hate him_. Yes, _hate_ the one person she's ever chosen to be with, of course that'll work!"  
  
Falling silent, she gazed at her lap. "I'm...I'm sorry...I...I did think it would, honest."  
  
Kaoru inhaled sharply, standing and looking away, "...I think it's needless to say we don't have to do this anymore, Antoinette. L-look, aside from the lunacy of the plan, all this time we've spent together so intimately, I...I truly do think you're a great person. If...if my heart wasn't set I'd...I would date you, I could see us being together. Thing is though, I'll...I'll always be hers no matter what and I...I can't be with someone else."  
  
Antoinette trembled before whispering, "Alright."  
  
"...Good bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kaoru slinked away, squaring his shoulders defensively. He probably thought she was going to throw something at him as he walked away from this but she felt so weak. It'd been a gigantic ploy, Antoinette, some apparently stupid plot you constructed that failed. It was never anything no matter how much it may have seemed to be something. He...  
  
...He just...didn't want you, that was all.  
  
Quickly standing, all the blood rushing to her head, she rapidly looked around. The fairy he'd won was sitting on the couch, it-it had to go. It had no place there anymore. No place like she'd...like she'd had...  
  
Antoinette choked, picking up the damned thing before rushing out of the apartment. Standing out on the street at eleven at night, she had no idea where to go but she just needed something. Something to get angry about, something to feel something _else_ other than what she was now. Who just made her infinitely angry except _her_?  
  
When she arrived, she rang the doorbell and wondered if he was even there. Probably off with his beloved girlfriend who came out of nowhere. Even him. Even this bastard found... _something_. However, the door opened and Nemoto Eiji leered at her incredulously. "What the f—k, woman? We don't make late night house calls in this damn family."  
  
Even her own brother liked her. What was Cheryl? Was she just displacement for something he didn't think he could have? Stilling herself, she held up the plushy. "Want this?"  
  
"Uh, no?"  
  
"Just take it" she snapped, throwing it onto his floor as she pushed through.  
  
Eiji glared at her. She still remembered it. Their father was the sweetest man on Earth and he was her hero. And yes, he was more stern with Eiji. He didn't like that Eiji used to be such an emotional nightmare, driven to cry over the smallest of incidents. So yes, he yelled at him about it and by the age of two she was inspired to yell at him too. She was the good one. She got everything, she got all she asked for, she was the better child.  
  
And one day, when Eiji was about ten maybe, he did stop crying. He got mean and snappy, kind of like their mother on a bad day. His sarcasm got him grounded and yelled at almost every hour of the day but he never stopped. That's why he was the bad kid, that's why their dad didn't give him much of anything. But another day, another engraved memory, he and their papa had been getting into a very heated argument before Juro just snapped. 'What the f—k is your problem? If you hate me, just say it!'. Eiji, just plain as day, curt, said: _"I've never hated you even when I should. You're my father and if you want me to be as emotionally empty as you then at least you'll get that much_ ."  
  
Antoinette remembered being seven and ready to yell at him for being stupid to their dad even though she didn't know exactly what he was saying then. Alas, she remembered that look on their father's face like Eiji had said something shocking. Eiji just walked away and she hated him for that, for making their father stop talking. He treated her the same way. He was never a big brother to her. He was the bad kid.  
  
But Nemoto Juro after that tried. He tried to speak to Eiji like he'd speak to their mother. It was casual, perhaps not friendly, but he gave it a go. Eiji never accepted it. 'You think after twelve years of you treating me like I don't matter is going to change overnight? Go f—k yourself'. Eiji was the angriest pre-teen. She...she was the good one, the one daddy gave everything to.  
  
Over time, Juro reverted just because of how closed off Eiji was to him. It wasn't fair, he put forth the effort but Eiji never gave him the chance. Worst yet, their dad started to give him things he discovered Eiji had interest in. Mostly computer things, things he himself worked on. Antoinette never cared about computers...but it was something they had in common.  
  
Eiji was seventeen when he finally started to show some sort of acceptance toward their father. It wasn't good, it was strained as ever, but he wasn't as closed off. He gave the man a CPU he'd personally took time to build for his birthday...and for the first time she could recall in her lifetime her father gave Eiji a faint smile upon testing it. "It'll do."  
  
It never changed much. She asked her father for money or some miscellaneous fad item, he'd go and find it even if it was near impossible to find. She asked him for some retro game she barely wanted to see if he would find it and he did. She didn't even play it once. If...if he could give her anything then why couldn't everyone else? Eiji didn't even give her the time of day. That's...that's why he'd been the bad one. Except their father, he had used that computer until she pretended it was an accident and broke it. He'd come home and stared at it for a while before telling her it was alright. Everything...she wanted...  
  
"For the love of-- what do you _want_?" Eiji demanded, glaring at her deeply. "If you wanna stand around and stare go back to your place!"  
  
She...she was the good one so... "I broke papa's CPU last year."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I brok-broke the CPU you made papa last year- two years ago- on purpose. He was upset but he pretended he wasn't and he just told me it was okay."  
  
Eiji just kind of stared at her, a lot like their dad had stared at the computer before shrugging. "So? I doubt he cared that much about a stupid computer. Beside, I can't believe he'd still be using that thing. It probably was barely running anything he wanted to do."  
  
"You baka" she spat, balling her fists, "T-that 'stupid computer' meant everything to him because _you_ , his awful f—king kid, gave it to him, the _only_ thing you ever gave to him!"  
  
"Oh yea? Then why'd his _perfect_ f—king kid break something that was important to him?" Eiji countered hotly. "The hell are you even telling me this for?"  
  
"Because!!" she screamed, clenching her eyes shut, "I-I get _everything_. I got away with-with all sorts of things because he let me! _I'm_ the good one!"  
  
Eiji stared at her before rapidly shaking his head as if he was shaking out some dark thoughts. "Okay, you're the good kid. Whoop-de-doo. W--"  
  
"Y-you were the bad one. You were the bad one that-that never treated me like your sister or speaks to me like you care even a little about me. You were the one that spoke back to dad so meanly, the one that made him upset and-and yet you're the one mama loves most an-and the one that can give dad something that matters and-and find the person you're willing to spend your life with!! Why?!"  
  
Eiji recoiled as she lost against streaming tears. "I-I know it was stupid. I know it was stupid trying to make Chika jealous by dating Kaoru and wanting him to win because I was the one helping him. I _know_ it was stupid to pretend when I know I have feelings for him and I _know_ it was stupid to hope he'd start loving me instead of her wh-when even _you_ love her! W-why was it that neither of those things worked?!"  
  
"...What happened?"  
  
"W-what do you think?" she choked, wiping her eyes, "K-Kaoru 'broke up' with me. He said the whole plan was stupid and-and that he could never love someone other than that _bitch,_ the one that doesn't care anything about how he feels!"  
  
Eiji slammed his palm down, clearly irritated, "It _was_ a stupid plan, Antoinette. Who the _fuck_ do you and Kaoru think you are trying to manipulate someone else's damn feelings like that?! You think this is about _you_ , don't you? This is all about how that 'conniving' Chika has men falling at her beck and call by seducing them saying 'hello' or having nice tits she's hidden for years and even _I_ didn't know she had up until recently despite having known her for centuries and as a result, for the first time in your _spoiled ass life_ , you don't get what you want? Don't come to me with that bulls—t! I hope you _and_ Kaoru get what you deserve!"  
  
She trembled, hurt by her supposed 'big brother' again. "I should have known better than to expect you'd even _try_ to care."  
  
"Antoinette!" he snapped, "I am the _suckiest_ brother alive, don't you think I know that? I am a sucky brother and I am a sucky son because I had a sucky father and a sucky sister! You have spent your entire damn life, since the _second_ you started talking, belittling me and amping yourself up as the 'good kid'. Am I going to be on sister complex level after that? Hell no! But for _God's sake_ , I do care about you, Antoinette, just like I care about our dad but you're not going to expect kindness out of me when you do stupid things, especially after you make my _everything_ out to be stupid and _especially_ when it's stupidity that hurts _other_ people I care about!"  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. Storming around him, she spat, "G-go to hell. Go to hell!"  
  
Of course he'd side with her. That was just it, Chika could have everything and she didn't want it. She ignored it and took it for granted while the rest of them couldn't even get pieces of what she had. 

She hoped _she_ got what she deserved, that bitch.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Eiji was on top of Cheryl, kissing and trying to get in the mood...  
  
Last night was such a clusterf—k of 'what the hell', he'd been angry and discombulated ever since. He'd tried to go to bed after she stormed out but his mind was in twisted puzzle pieces that didn't fit together. Honestly, the thing that troubled him the most was his bastard old man was using a computer from four years ago up until quasi-recently. Nemoto Juro replaced his computer every damn year before that, how could he use an antiquated hunk of junk he built from spare parts when he was seventeen? His mind was boggled. 

When was the last time he went home? He didn't even get a chance to notice that, he'd had no idea. And of course, his bitch sister who swore up and down that she loved their dad so much broke it in a fit of jealous rage. How dare she? And she had the nerve to come to _him_ expecting sympathy over that stupid s—t with Kaoru? 'Oh, boo hoo, I'm the good kid but that bitch Chika is the reason I didn't win the person I wanted' or 'I broke daddy's computer because I don't have all his love, sob!'. Was she serious? Like was she really _f—king serious?  
  
_ And damn her, he couldn't even get it up he was so pissed off. Finally abandoning the possibility of sex, he sat up off of Cheryl, gripping his head with frustration. He cared. He _did_ care. Kaoru should have looked at that plan in the absolute very beginning and called bulls—t right away but that equally selfish little bastard thought it was a viable plan to make Chika so sad with jealousy that she'd come to him and say 'no, Kaoru, I love you!'. What were they in, a f—king drama? Did either of them live in real life?  
  
"Eiji, what's the matter?" Cheryl asked, sitting up and tucking the sheet around her.  
  
Yea, his stupid ass little sister created the plot but literally all it took was for one person, one _adult,_ someone that had been an adult longer than the other to say 'that is not a good idea'. For some reason, Kaoru didn't think that. In fact, the only reason Kaoru thought it was a bad idea now was because it stopped working! And his sister, he knew for a fact, had confessed to Kaoru she liked him. So not only did he neglect to think of the ignorance of the scheme, it never even struck him that the woman he was completing the scheme with might fall in love with him! Now she was all butt hurt because of a plan he could have squashed and feelings neither of them even considered at all.  
  
"Eiji--"  
  
"I'm fine!" he snapped, jumping out of bed to pace, "Just leave me alone!"  
  
Cheryl was as hot-headed as he was. That was where the similarity with Chika ended, Chika got angry because he was _trying_ to make her angry. When he unintentionally did so, she got all maternal nurturing and kept him from killing himself. Cheryl would probably march out of here in a pissed off rage and then he'd be the bad kid again and would end up with all the nothing he deserved for it.  
  
He inhaled when she slipped behind him and hugged his waist, her ear against his back. What? "I understand you think your emotions are troublesome, Eiji. It's the same in our world too, where men are expected to lock all of that inside. But...but I...I like it best when you do let me in because you allow it. You feel things deeply enough that in that instance you open up so...so please, even if it's not right now, open up to me too...don't close yourself off."  
  
After digesting that, he exhaled. Rubbing his forehead, he calmed himself and turned around to sit on the bed. He wasn't going to say anything because once again he wasn't ready to drag someone through the muck that was his world...alas, this was the person that said she wanted to be his wife. They'd both have mud to share.  
  
"Antoinette came by last night. Her and Kaoru, they...they ended this 'relationship' finally because Kaoru figured it was stupid to continue. Antoinette was upset, of course she'd developed feelings for him and thought maybe he'd change sides. She blames Chika, thinking it's all her fault and...and she told me I'm lucky for getting all I ever wanted despite being the bad kid and...and I don't know, Cheryl, it was a lot of things. I'm just so mad at her and-and for some reason I'm just mad at Kaoru too and I'm...I'm upset."  
  
She silently listened as he continued with the details and finished with the computer story. He didn't feel relieved at all afterward, more like he just let his burdens out into the universe to be the burden of someone else. Cheryl didn't speak for at least a few minutes and he figured she was regretting asking he open up. He would.  
  
"Your father messaged me a few days ago."  
  
... "...What?"  
  
"He messaged me and asked me to have tea with him. As horrified as I was, I figured if he took the trouble to ask for my number then he must have been serious so I agreed" she murmured.  
  
Eiji wasn't sure how to take this. "...Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"He asked me not to."  
  
He really wasn't sure what Nemoto Juro and Cheryl Preston could find to talk about...well, except him, but that wasn't particularly his dad's favorite subject. "What the hell could you two converse about?"  
  
Cheryl actually smiled softly, "Naturally you, numbskull. He asked how we met and how it became a relationship. I surmise Antoinette told him of our engagement so he must've been mostly intrigued about how that happened. He...wondered what it was about me that would make you want to spend time with me."  
  
Eiji raised a brow. "Is that...knowledge he felt he needed?"  
  
"Eiji" she scolded, "He wants to know what makes his son happy. Your father is exactly like you are, he's not emotionally giving or expressive and he gets frustrated. He wishes to learn how to have a relationship with you but you have all but closed him off. And he admits he handles his frustration with this toward you incorrectly but he's not acquainted with things he's not able to fix, this isn't a computer or device, it's a relationship he recognizes he damaged and can't find a solution for."  
  
Gnawing his lip, he gazed upward. "...He can't even ask me for forgiveness after he blows up on me, he just gets mom to do it."  
  
"Were you not just so frustrated about this you didn't even want to express it to me? Is that not a part of that emotional avoidance he's developed in you?"  
  
Eiji grimaced and closed his eyes, "This isn't like hitting a reset button on a television, Cheryl, you're talking over twenty years of a splintered relationship."  
  
"And you have your entire life to put it back together if you're willing. You've always written him as an awful father but the one I had tea with was genuinely wanting to have at least something of a genial relationship with his son" Cheryl expressed, rubbing his knee. "And he did tell me about the computer. He said you had two very unkind parents and never understood where that good streak came from in you and he was sincerely touched by your willingness to give to someone that hurt you. He was very upset when that was broken."  
  
Biting the inside of his mouth, he closed his eyes and gave a shaky smile. "Let's not talk about that anymore. I'm not ready to let you see me cry."  
  
"Alright" she murmured, "As for Antoinette and Kaoru...have you ever considered the fact that Kaoru is supposed to be your friend?"  
  
Blinking, he raised a brow, "...Sure?"  
  
"No, I mean...he is supposed to be your friend. And your friend has done something that not only put all of your friendships at bay, he used it to potentially harm someone that I comfortably recognize you truly care about. And yes, it was not a sense of right or wrong or the validity of the plot that made him end it but the fact that it hadn't worked, that it hadn't rendered Chika so weak and broken that she fell to a fit of jealousy. You may not want to admit it, Eiji, but you value your friends...and when one of them puts no respect into this kinship, what can you be but mad? And not only that, your sister is both a culprit and a victim. I think she's as much to blame as you do but there is a time to say 'no' and Kaoru...Kaoru failed in that aspect. And why?"  
  
"...Because he...never in the last eight years has been able to express to the woman he's been with his whole life that he loves her."  
  
Cheryl nodded. "I understand him in a way, Eiji. You respect something like that relationship so much you worry about ruining it--"  
  
"But he almost f—king _ruined it_ with this bulls—t he just pulled!!" Eiji snapped, standing to pace again, "T-That f—ktard! What's the worst Chika could say? 'I don't have feelings for you'? Is your world just going to break down? Is that the end of the universe?! That idiot didn't respect anything!!"  
  
She groaned, probably thinking he'd managed to calm down but no, he was even more riled up. Gritting his teeth, he spat, "It ends now, Cheryl. No more. This isn't even the first time, is it? The reason Chika even met any of you is because he decided she was expendable because he loved her. I'm done. I'm kicking him in the ass now, this is _finished_!"  
  
Stalking toward the door, he came to a halt. 

...Oh man. Flustering, he bowed his head, feeling almost ashamed. "...Later. Why don't we go see a movie and get some dinner? I paid the rent and utilities and I've got some money to treat on my fiancee who listens to me bitch and whine about my stupid life which prevents me from pleasing her."  
  
Cheryl snorted but walked over to him, hugging him from the front this time. "I will accept your invitation as long as it's because you want to go to see a movie with me and eat dinner together and not because I listen to the troubles that hurt you."  
  
"Deal...but, um..." he scratched behind his ear awkwardly, "You...you have something you want to tell me or talk about?"  
  
Resting her ear against his chest, she sighed softly. "No..."  
  
...Really? Well...he'd get it out of her sooner or later. He needed the distraction because if he went to cause the mayhem he wanted right now at this moment he'd destroy everything.  
  
As it were, he still might.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It began.  
  
It was Friday, time for the presentation meeting. He hadn't brought anything because he wasn't sure they'd be able to comfortably have a meeting after this...or frankly, ever again. But this last bit of nonsense was the final straw. If Kaoru couldn't lay it out on the table then so be it. He wasn't devaluing all of their friendships anymore over it.  
  
Nemoto Eiji entered the room numbly, finding only Chika was there right now. He raised a brow as for whatever reason she was dozing on the couch. What was with her and napping lately? Would she even be awake for it? Sheesh. Walking over to her, he tweaked her nose. She came to, dazed, before looking up at him. "Oh...hiya, Eiji."  
  
"Seriously, are you ill or something?" he questioned, taking a seat beside her.  
  
"Mm, I don't think so" she yawned, stretching, "I actually did not sleep well last night, I had much on my mind about things with Dirk..."  
  
Eiji groaned. "With what Kaoru said?"  
  
"Yes. And also, Dakota is not speaking to me as much anymore. I wonder if she is upset with me for some reason..."  
  
He could only imagine nature boy was also still infatuated with her. The love quadrilateral...what a pain. "Well, I wouldn't lose sleep over stuff like that, Chika. It's...silly."  
  
Despite the fact he'd lost a ton of sleep over today last night. Yawning himself, his eyes widened when she rested her head on his shoulder, mumbling, "Leo and Kaoru already text they'd be late so just lemme sleep a second..."  
  
"Whatever..." he mumbled, still driven to start this.  
  
...Except, when she fabricated a blanket out of her bag which she spread over both of them that was ultra warm and nice, he dozed right the hell off. Yea, mayhem aside, he hadn't slept well in two days...  
  
"Look at you old geezers. Should we get you a foot bath?"  
  
Eiji caught himself mid-snore, startled by Leonel's voice. Blinking, he found his head had tilted over on top of Chika's, the woman knocked out against his shoulder. That was slightly alarming though, he had no idea how long they'd been asleep at all. With a grimace, he stretched his free arm, saying gruffly: "No, we just caught a few zees..."  
  
Kaoru just stared at them as Chika finally woke up, rubbing her eyes and sitting under the blanket for some moments longer to wake herself up. "That was a nice nap..."  
  
"Actually it was" Eiji admitted, feeling better for whatever reason.  
  
"Yea, yea" Kaoru grumbled as he went to initiate the program, "Let's just get this over with so the rest of us can go and get a nap too."  
  
Well, not that much better. "Why? You losing sleep too, 'blue eyes'?"  
  
The man froze, whether because of the 'losing sleep' or 'blue eyes', he wasn't sure. "...Not...particularly, why?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering" Eiji shrugged idly, standing, "Just thought you might be a little upset since your break up with Antoinette."  
  
As he expected, this news hadn't reached anyone else. Chika was shocked, "You broke up with Antoinette? When did this occur?"  
  
Kaoru seemed alarmed. "U-uh, well...three days ago...almost four."  
  
"What made you both break up?" Chika questioned, following him as he tried to escape as usual.  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Eiji snorted caustically, "There was no _both_ to it, Chika, _he_ broke up with _her_."  
  
"What?? But I thought you were both happy with one another and things were going well. Why did you break up with her?" Chika protested, staring at him questioningly.  
  
"N-no reason, Chika, sheesh!" he defended.  
  
No reason. So that was going to be the state of things, huh? He was going to pine and moan over Chika not having feelings for him instead of confess them so she could officially answer for _another_ eight years and come up with some half-assed scheme that could ruin every thing. Nope. He was knocking that out of commission. "Or how about you tell her the _real_ reason you were dating Antoinette, _Kaoru_?"  
  
Kaoru glared darkly at him as Chika looked back at him, confused. "The 'real' reason? What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Stay out of it, Eiji" Kaoru almost threatened, "Whatever 'reason' is my and Antoinette's business alone. Stop acting like you care about your sister so suddenly."  
  
Anger level rising. "Oh really, Kaoru? Because you just so _deeply_ care about her and it wasn't _my_ apartment she came to in tears after you called it off and told her what a 'stupid plan' it was, huh?"  
  
Kaoru blanched as Eiji balled his fists, feeling himself pulse with irritation, "You're a f—king coward, Kaoru. You've been a f—king coward since you were _fifteen-years-old_ and it's time you grow up, you son of a bitch!"  
  
"W-wait--" Leonel protested, holding his hands up and seeming panicked.  
  
"No, Leonel" Eiji hissed, "It's not enough he's a coward alone but we start taking the fall with him. All you had to say were three words to her and instead you listened to my stupid but _young_ sister about some ridiculous dramatic-- _plot_ and think you can pin the blame _entirely_ on her when you had the nerve to go along with it. All you had to say were three words to her back then and instead you thought it was alright to shun her. And you think that this has happened _twice_ and all I'll let you do is start this f—king vicious cycle over again? You're a _f—king bitch coward_."  
  
Kaoru was gaping, speechless. Eiji knew what was going to happen next because yea, he was the bad kid and Kaoru? He was the good one. "Eiji, why are you speaking to Kaoru like that? What is wrong with you?" Chika demanded, "I know you're upset about your sister being hurt but sometimes that just happens in relationships. I'm surprised too but you don't need to be so angry and cruel about it."  
  
"You know why she's defending you right now, Kaoru? Because she doesn't know how much of a wuss you are" Eiji said boldly, "Well, I'm tired of the bulls—t. I'm sick of seeing you hurt her because you're the one that's afraid!"  
  
"What? Eiji--" Chika started.  
  
"You tell her _right now_ or _I_ will. This is your opportunity to make it sound good, Kaoru, because if it's me, I'm not sugarcoating _s—t_!"  
  
Trembling, Kaoru gripped his hand as Leonel helplessly looked between them. Chika stared at him, probably questioning what this heated tirade was even about. She deserved to know after all this. The only reason she really knew Dirk? Because Kaoru cut her off. The reason her and Dirk were living together? Well, it started as her wanting someone in her life full-time because she was lonely and now it was taking another turn, a turn Kaoru was deciding he wanted to start interfering in again because he wasn't going to tell her until they were a trillion years old. No longer. Seven years was enough.  
  
Kaoru swallowed and suddenly reached out, taking Chika's hand. "L-let's talk on the beach, okay? _Alone_."  
  
She looked confused. "Alright..."  
  
The two left and Eiji was half-inspired to follow just because he knew Kaoru was notorious for bailing out mid-conversation. Alas, as soon as they left, Leonel wheeled. "What the hell is wrong with you? How can you _force_ someone to confess? Kaoru's going to hate you!"  
  
"Because there's a possibility either way someone will be hurt, Leonel" he murmured quietly, "But it's gone on long enough and I'm sick of seeing more wounded after it's all said and done. Let's just get it over with once and for all." 

Leonel gazed helplessly before whispering: "...Maybe."  
  
...He didn't really have to, he knew that. He could have let it play out and let the chips fall where they would but who knew what could occur next, what other plot came into that bastard's head when all he had to do was talk to someone he dreamed about spending his life with.  
  
Looking back though...he did this. He put that all in motion. He...broke the circle.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Realization was not a gift awarded to many. Many lived on in fantasies and constructs for years. Her? She was not so lucky.  
  
Chika stood out on the beach with Shomura Kaoru as he silently watched the waves crash in. Few were out at the moment as it was four in the evening and not everyone was off work or school yet. Her mind was baffled with all those things Eiji had said. None of it sounded kind and it was all directed at Kaoru. "Kaoru, do not be concerned about what Eiji said."  
  
"...No...he's right" he mumbled faintly.  
  
She tilted her head as he turned to face her, reaching out and grasping her hand. "...This is the cheesiest setting in the universe at the cheesiest time of day but I-I wanted that. I've had several opportunities in non-cheesy places and I always said the setting wasn't right. By storybook settings, this scene is perfect."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kaoru visibly swallowed, looking down briefly before looking up at her, his face flustered. "You've...you've always been there, Chika. Even when I-I do stupid things or stupidly try to put you out of my life, you always accept me back, you always forgive me. You've...you've always been my girl."  
  
He clenched his eyes shut before gazing earnestly into her eyes, "It's...it's true, I've felt this way for years but I've-I've always been afraid to wreck what we have. I...I was holding out that you'd be the one to ask but...but Eiji's right, I need to start taking initiative. I need to stop doing things to hurt you when it's the last thing I want."  
  
She hadn't understood. "I don't understand, Kaoru..."  
  
"Chika, I...I love you. And--! And I've loved you my whole life, I swear."  
  
Okay? "I love you too, Kaoru. I've loved you my whole life as well, since we were infants" she murmured, perplexed. Why did this require they go out and speak...?  
  
"No!" he proclaimed, sounding exasperated, "No, you-you don't get it, Chika. I've hated seeing you with Dirk, I've hated seeing you with Matt, I hate seeing you with anyone. I-I don't want you to live with that guy, _I_ want to live with you, _I_ want to be with you. Chika, I-I love you...like my father loves my mother, like your father loves your mother...like-like a man that loves a woman..."  
  
...What? Chika froze up as he slowly leaned in and kissed her sweetly...on the lips...like Dirk would...  
  
Kaoru pulled away, staring at her pleadingly, "Chika...? Please...please say something."  
  
Wide-eyed and shell-shocked, she whispered: "O-oh.... _oh_."  
  


"Chika!" Kaoru blurted, holding her wrists, "Pl-please, I-I just want you to honestly consider my feelings for you, okay? I-I love you, okay?"  
  
Why was he saying it like that? She frantically tugged away, biting her lip, and quickly ran back to the clubroom. Eiji and Leonel were sitting in the chairs near the computers. When she burst in, they both quickly stood. "U-uh, hey, are you okay?" Leonel asked, concerned.  
  
"I-I'm fine" she choked, throwing her things haphazardly into her bag, "I-I just need to go home."  
  
"Chika--" Eiji started.  
  
"I just need to go home!" she snapped, hugging her bag tightly.  
  
They both just gazed at her weakly. They'd known. They knew about this all along, they knew about Kaoru's true feelings, these feelings he'd apparently had for years that she overlooked as kinship. Shivering, she whimpered, "I-if you see him, tell him I will earnestly consider his feelings but right now I need to go home."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Scurrying out, hoping not to meet him on the street with these tumultuous feelings, she returned to her apartment, her heart in her throat. Kaoru? Kaoru had...? And those two, they...?  
  
"Hey, love, you're home early!"  
  
Chika shook as she looked to Dirk, the man walking out of the kitchen, wiping his hands. He had his normal smile on his face but it faltered when he saw her. "Darling? Are you alright? You're white as a sheet!"  
  
She shivered as he walked over and held her tight. "What happened?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Don't give me that" he scowled, stroking her hair, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kaoru" she whispered.  
  
Dirk's brow dropped. "Oh? What about him?"  
  
"H-he and Eiji started fighting when we started the meeting and-and Eiji was upset because Kaoru had broken up with Antoinette and-and said he was a coward and all he needed to do was tell me and-and he took me outside to t-tell me th-that he loved me and-and I've never thought of Kaoru that way, Dirk, I thought he was my dearest friend and he--"  
  
"...Loves you..."  
  
Chika frowned as Dirk just about melted away, his arms slouched as he slowly turned to go back in the kitchen. What? Following him, confused, she murmured, "Dirk...?"  
  
He leaned over the sink, gripping the side and gazing down into the metallic surface speechlessly. Like herself, he'd become pale and...trembling and...sweaty. Rushing to his side, she gripped his hand, "Dirk? Dirk, what's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing, darling, d-don't mind me" he fought out, shaking his head, "W-what, um, what-- did you-you tell him?"  
  
"Nothing, I-I will just earnestly consider his feelings, that's-that's all I can do."  
  
Dirk inhaled shakily, nodding rapidly, "Y-yes, yes, th-that's correct, yo-you must earnestly...earnestly consider his feelings..."  
  
She stared at him, confused by his reaction at first...then memories she'd thought she'd lost reoccurred to her, from the beginning to now... 

  
_“Chika, do you care about this bloke?”_

“ _I...I don't mean do you 'love' him...do you_ _**love** him?”  
  
"This has **everything** to do with Kaoru and Antoinette!"  
_  


Chika gaped, pulling away, "...You...you knew too? You knew about Kaoru's feelings."  
  
"Of course I knew, Chika. The way you described the relationship in the very beginning we knew and I-I knew and I--" he choked up, "I-I wanted to be with you regardless, regardless of the fact it was _exactly_ like what occurred with my brother and Gretel, regardless of the fact that he has known you for your entire life-- but not one _instant_ went by when I wasn't thinking that one day he'd garner up the nerve to tell you his true feelings and I've-I've fallen to pieces every time."  
  
...The panic attack that night. "The...the night Kaoru came over and yelled at me, you thought...you thought I had chosen him."  
  
The man nodded weakly and she shook her head in disbelief. "Dirk, I--"  
  
"Don't-don't make me any promises, Chika" he whispered, "Please-please do consider Kaoru's feelings earnestly. H-He does care deeply for you and-and you do care about him as well. It-it was jealousy you felt toward him and Antoinette and you have to accept that for whatever it may have meant. He has loved you endlessly and I-I don't...want you to ignore that."  
  
Chika stared at him helplessly as he straightened up, his face blotchy as he tried to sober up, his expression struggling to become solemn and it broke her heart the same way it did when she found out about his missing letters. He reached out affectionately and stroked her cheek, gazing into her eyes.  
  
"I've not known you for...twenty plus years, I...am an outsider, a...newbie. What you have with Kaoru I won't ever catch up on."  
  
"Dirk--" she protested.  
  
"But I know that if there's one person in this universe I want to be with it's you. It's only been a month and a half but waking up beside you, eating our meals together, being able to see all those details about you, I have never been more happy in my life. I-I know I'm not perfect, I-I know I am daft for having panic attacks because you may choose to be happy with someone else but I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much and I will love you forever. And...while I wish you consider my feelings earnestly, I want you to do exactly what makes you happy."  
  
Chika couldn't get any words out, fumbling with sounds as he leaned in and gave her a warm kiss, holding her tightly before letting out a breath. "...I can't create any biases. I will pack my things and...and leave."  
  
"But..." she whispered.  
  
He started toward the bedroom before pausing. "I don't want to, Chika...I don't want to at all but...it's only right while you decide."  
  
Decide? She followed, watching as he put his suitcase on the bed. "...Dirk...wh-what if I need you...?"  
  
"Then I will _always_ be there" he insisted, smiling wistfully, "Give me a bell, I will run to you."  
  
Biting her lip as he silently continued his task, he slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and started toward the door. She felt sick. Kaoru? Dirk? They...they loved her? Like a...man...loves a woman...?  
  
Her space closed in on her as the sheer shock of everything came crumbling down on top of her. All the comments, the vagueness, the questions, the behavior, it all had meaning. It meant that they...they loved her? And they were aware of each other and...  
  
 _She had to go_ . Rushing out of her apartment, breathless, she didn't stop until she hit the beach, breathing out brokenly when she came to the edge.  
  
Why? Why was this happening? Kaoru was her _friend_ , she'd never thought of him any other way except when-when Georgia asked. And Georgia asked because she knew _too_. Everyone knew _but_ her!  
  
How was she supposed to know? She loved Kaoru, he was her best friend, but he'd been thinking of her as lover? For-for eight years, he'd dreamed of being her boyfriend?  
  
And Dirk knew? Dirk, who was her boyfriend, he knew this and fretted until he was sick over it? He loved her too and he wanted her to do what made her happy even if it hurt his happiness? But then she couldn't just worry about that, Kaoru had spent years feeling the way he had and...and she'd failed to notice it as someone that was always close to him.  
  
What...what was even going _on_?  
  
"Chika?"  
  
She looked up, weary, finding Matt standing there. She wondered if he'd known too...? "Hi, Matt."  
  
His brows creased, sitting beside her, "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good..."  
  
"I'm...I'm okay. Are you going fishing?"  
  
"Ah, no, I'm...I'm waiting for Dakota, we're going to a restaurant near here. She got off earlier than usual."  
  
Chika frowned at that. It hadn't been long and her grandfather usually didn't employ such changes as Raeger-san suggested so quickly. Strange...but nothing was ever going to be quite as strange as what she faced today. Resting her face into her knees, she whispered, "...Kaoru told me he loved me today. As did Dirk...but that was much less shocking."  
  
"O-oh. Oh wow" Matt echoed, looking out at the ocean, "That's...something."  
  
..." _You knew too_!" she proclaimed, clenching her head.  
  
He grimaced, patting her back, "Chika, I don't blame you for not noticing, okay? Someone that's been with you like Kaoru's been with you, you just think it's kindness or friendship. It's not impossible to overlook."  
  
If only that began to make her feel better. "There's so much I don't understand. When did he begin to have these feelings? Why? What have I done that could possibly cause him to have affections for me?"  
  
"What do you mean? You're just...you're just a good person, Chika, someone we all really like to be around. You're...you're comfortable. Any guy would...would be lucky to have you in their life like that."  
  
Chika looked up, her eyes widening. No. No, no, no. Looking to him, she felt a horrid dread. "You...you are not in the same position, correct?"  
  
He didn't say anything at first before murmuring, "I remember a lot of things now since we've been hanging out and I won't say I'm as committed as Kaoru or Dirk, it'd be a lie. But I think...about all the silly little things we used to talk about and the things we do together now and...it seems small but it's...it's been really interesting to me. I care about you and I'd...I'd wanted to try dating you before Dirk showed up, before Kaoru tried to impede, before...before Dakota. I love her, but...it is getting harder to ignore that I never got a chance with you."  
  
...All...all of them? "M-Matt, I--" she whispered.  
  
Matt laughed shyly, "I-I mean, I probably don't stand a chance against Dirk or Kaoru regardless but...you know, in case you still want to try and have a treehouse with me."  
  
"A treehouse..." she rasped, remembering wanting that more than anything then. She supposed Matt was her first crush...how Kaoru hated that too. 

  
...Since then? "...I...I wouldn't betray Dakota, Matt. She is a friend and..."  
  
"Right...right" he murmured, "But...just...in case things don't work out, would...would you mind considering me?"  
  
She didn't want to get that specific. She didn't completely understand that situation with Antoinette but...but Kaoru was her boyfriend and...that was something to consider, she thought. Matt gazed at her pleadingly though and she weakly relented to...thinking about it, to add it to more thoughts she wasn't expecting to have to have. He smiled...and he also leaned in, kissing the corner of her lips sweetly. The...first unrelated person that she recalled kissing her...  
  
"You-you bitch!"  
  
Chika's eyes widened as Matt quickly jolted to his feet, startled. "D-Dakota."  
  
She rose, feeling nauseous. Her father told her about days when all logic and the fathomable broke. It wasn't just Dakota but Antoinette...the blue-haired woman glared. "See? I told you, didn't I? Your mother was right, ju-just another slut!"  
  
"I have...done nothing..." She had no defense, she was at an utter loss.  
  
"Oh really?" Antoinette screamed, "So you weren't just kissing Dakota's boyfriend?"  
  
Matt glared, holding out his arm, "Relax. Chika didn't kiss me, I kissed her. If you want to villainize someone, villainize me."  
  
Dakota trembled as she stared at them angrily. "Why...? Why her? Why...why all of you? Kaoru, you, Dirk, she's what you want and you'll neglect all the rest of us for her? _Why her_?"  
  
 _"I hope you can stay away from the realities of what that can mean, Chika. If so, that means you have a true friend. Don't let anything else hurt you."  
  
_ How was she supposed to do that?  
  
"Chika!" Matt called as she ran away.  
  
Emotions were always troublesome. When-when Kaoru decided he hated her in high school, _God_ , did that have something to do with this _too_? Her feelings for Dirk, her relationships? They were all out on the table right now and she didn't understand how or why? Yes, why her? She had never asked for such attention! She never asked to hurt anyone!  
  
In one day her best friend had confessed he loved her, her boyfriend doing the same but knowing she'd have to consider Kaoru, and her first love decided he wanted a chance as well...and two of her friends had become her enemies.  
  
Why did things always become so complicated? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:  
> So one of the few Grand Theft Auto games I've played was Vice City and I know, it's violent, it's misogynistic, it perpetuates crime, yea. But my cousin goofing off and going to 'dance' in the club by using Tommy's fight animations only to accidentally kick a cop in the head and cause all hell to break loose and stealing the absolute worst car in the game and have some guy fight tooth and nail to get it back, it was just good times XP Honestly, I didn't see Scarface until basically this year and almost everything about it reminded me of the game.  
> By the way! Raeger (Raegar? Lega? Rega?) is a character in upcoming Harvest Moon game Connect to a New Land. He reminds me a lot of Chihaya in a way...I really hope this game is a little better than A New Beginning. I liked the new concepts but it seriously made me question if I'm even still loving this series as much. Like, do I like farming anymore?! But then I got Rune Factory and I spend a majority of my time farming and I adore that game XP Not to say ANB was bad...but it was seriously a long lesson in hoarding. At any point I feel nervous about throwing weeds away because I might need them, I have to wonder. But hey, recent word on the street is we'll be able to have twins in this next one. Koji and Nelly time? XD


	55. 48 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Now I do want to add, I never meant for it to be like 'you're ridiculous for feeling that way!' because I do recognize Chika "changed" or rather expanded her personality, I still see her as serious and pretty deadpan, lol. Alas, I saw it more as development and I was getting remarks that it was a bad thing. I'd never expect readers to always love a character, that's just arrogant, but it was just one of those weird things to choose to dislike her over. I kind of thought she was like a majority of my characters, learning to go through the motions...
> 
> Hahaha, yea, that job finding skill of this world. It's worthy of all envy...OTL 
> 
> Actually, I didn't mention it in last note but Leonel was supposed to be 'Eiji' if you know what I mean. They weren't supposed to be super friendly jerks to one another, no, but they were supposed to be close and he was supposed to get fluttery over her. He did this somewhat in what the story became but the questionably 'I've got a thing for her' role somehow transferred to Eiji and I actually had a lot of fun with that. Leonel was just the silent surprise, I guess XD
> 
> Kaboom!!

Hideyoshi Chika stared at her phone, noting that it was the quietest it'd ever been...right now. Hugging her knees as she sat on her bed, she looked to her window and saw that the sun was rising.  
  
After the run in with Dakota and Antoinette, she wandered the far beach until it got dark. She'd considered every insular moment that Kaoru said something and came to the sinking realization he...he had always had feelings. He masked them, he put a platonic spin on them, but...but he loved her and...and she... 

She was jealous. She was jealous because Antoinette had been with a man in her life, someone that she'd always had access to. She hadn't wanted to share him at all.  
  
Just as she wasn't going to share Dirk with Danica. She was not one to get into fights for such things and yet she was close to having a fist fight with that woman because she questioned the seriousness of their relationship, because she forced things on him when he had expressed no interest. She couldn't have him.  
  
...And...she had been moderately jealous when she first met Dakota sitting next to Matt at the resort. The more she heard Dakota's story, the more she resigned her jealousy. She...she didn't want to ruin that. But...but she did have to recognize him.  
  
Three people...she genuinely cared about. And she had to ask herself: who did she care for in that way?  
  
...She felt so lonely, so empty, so...lost.  
  
She didn't want this.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Chika? Dude—chick, it's me. Pick up the phone."  
  
Nemoto Eiji tapped the counter in his kitchen, gnawing his lip. Tokiya Leonel was nervously kneading his hands as he sat at his table.  
  
...He wasn't really...sure what he thought Chika's reaction to the knowledge Kaoru had loved her would be. At first he thought it'd just be normal Chika fare, like 'oh really?' but...that'd be weird, wouldn't it? If Leonel suddenly came to him and said he was in love with him, he'd...probably be very shocked too. She ran off so upset...  
  
Then Kaoru reappeared and they had it out about this being so random. Yea, random indeed, it'd just needed to be done for almost eight years now. The poor guy though, he shivered and crumbled, balling up and whispering that she hated him. They informed him she said she would earnestly consider his feelings and just needed some time to digest.  
  
Thing was, concerned, he went to her apartment fairly early this morning and couldn't find her. Either she didn't answer or she wasn't there. He called her, no answer. Next hour he called her, no answer. And now, two hours later... "This is bogus."  
  
"Maybe we should call the police" Leonel fretted.  
  
Eiji groaned, "Do you really think Chika's gone and cut herself because Kaoru said he liked her? I _really, really_ hope not because he won't be far after with that guilt and instead of helping two friends I caused them both to commit suicide." 

Leonel leered, "You really shouldn't have done this, Eiji. You can't decide other people's paces. Chika wasn't even prepared for this."  
  
"Fine, I got pissed off by stupidity and committed more stupidity. It's just how this damn posse of ours works."  
  
Leonel just grimaced at that but didn't deny it, rubbing his brow. Eiji pressed his phone to his lips...he was...very worried though.  
  
He yelped when the doorbell rang, startling them both. Gripping his heart, he rushed over. It was probably Cheryl but... 

Eiji let out a long breath of relief, wrapping his arm around Chika's shoulders. "You-you ho-bag, where the f—k's your phone?!"  
  
"Oh...sorry...I put it on silence" she whispered. She sounded groggy, like she hadn't been to sleep. Actually, it looked like she was wearing the same thing from yesterday.  
  
Leonel rushed over too, sputtering concerns and she patted his head. Eiji was irritated. "Why would you silence your phone? Don't you think we'd be worried about you?"  
  
Chika still didn't say anything to that...glowering, he held his hand out. She looked up at him before shaking her head. "Chika."  
  
She pursed her lips and handed over her cell phone. He unlocked it and observed the multitude of texts she got that weren't from him, Leonel, Matt, or Kaoru. Like a good, oh, two dozen were from Antoinette and another ten were from Dakota. Reading them and by the eleventh 'you're a f—king stuck up slut', he tapped the contact and directed it to call. Chika blanched, "Eiji--"  
  
"What the f—k do you want?" Antoinette snapped in lieu of greeting.  
  
"Hi-i-i my _perfect lovely_ little sister" Eiji sang, "It's your satanically evil onii-san."  
  
Antoinette hissed, "Bye, Eiji."  
  
She hung up. Chika looked at him, exasperated, "Please, Eiji, it's not a big deal--"  
  
He held up a hand and called her again. Naturally she didn't pick up and he got...inspired enough to tap her phone because little perfect baby sister didn't know she was the only one that could hack phones.  
  
"You f—ker! Leave me the f—k al--" she screamed when he basically made the phone answer itself.  
  


"No, you bitch c—t, you shut your f—kface!" he bellowed loudly, "I'm going to tell you one time and time only: you send another of these f—king dumbasss texts that only a f—king dumbass would have the nerve to send, I will not only forward them to dad, I will _personally_ come and I will lay you out! I don't care if you're a woman, I don't care if you're my _sister_ , you are wrong and you're going to regret it if you keep it up. Oh, and tell your little pussy friend Dakota if she keeps it up I have a fiancee who is more than willing to knock anyone out for the smallest inclination and I _promise_ she will shut her stupid mouth too. Oh, and by the way, _go to hell_."  
  
Chika groaned as he hung up this time, blocking her number so she didn't get any smart ideas as she was prone to do after he forwarded the texts to his phone, just as collateral. "Eiji, I don't _want_ you to have animosity with your sister."  
  
"Pal, you know that's just Christmas for us."  
  
Leonel squeezed the bridge of his nose, saying lowly, "If only that weren't true..."  
  
Chika sat down, squeezing her temple. Watching her, he slowly walked over and sat beside her. "...I'm sorry, Chika. I'm sorry I...kind of pushed Kaoru's hand. I assume he was going to get around to it one day but I couldn't...I couldn't watch him wreck things like he had one more time."  
  
"It's alright, Eiji...I just feel like an idiot for not having placed the pieces together myself. And you...you had tried to attempt to help me along in the past. I am...I am not a very socially competent person."  
  
He groaned at that, rubbing her back as he rolled his eyes, "Chika, you know we...all...kind of...like you."  
  
" _You too_?"  
  
"No, no!" he quickly insisted, "I-I mean, I--"  
  
She gazed at him weakly and he covered his face, "Fine, I...I might'a...had a little thing for you."  
  
"Oh my God" she sobbed. 

  
He leered, " _But_ I do value us as friends more than anything in the world and I am with someone I am madly deeply...something with so you don't need to throw my name into any hats but I do care about you and I don't want my lack of grace hurting you."  
  


She folded her hands, pressing them against her lips before nodding. Falling quiet, he figured she had more on her mind now but tried to toss another curiosity of his out there. "So uh, didn't see ol' Dirk in that line up of texts."  
  
"...Dirk went home because he thought I would be biased in my decision if he were there" she murmured. "Dirk is my comfort and he knew if he was the one to text me that I would simply go to him."  
  
Wasn't that...saying something? "Kaoru and Matt also text me and I was tempted to seek any of them out...because I don't-I don't know how I feel. I can not assess things as 'madly deeply' like you, Eiji, they're all important to me."  
  
Matt too? Sheesh, no wonder Dakota was peeved. Chika looked to them helplessly, whispering, "Tell me what I should do. Help me."  
  
Eh? "No way, Chika! This isn't our decision to make, this is you choosing whatever guy you want in your life as a significant other. That's not for Eiji or I to do."  
  
"You-you have no bias?"  
  
"Chika, this isn't a harem manga, we're not sitting back and hoping you end up with one guy over the other or something" Eiji snorted, "...But, then, we probably were sort of leaning toward Kaoru. But that's because he's our friend but at the same time he's been a gigantic idiot for a lot of time and frankly Sherlock's not a bad guy at all and neither's ol' nature boy. You have a good hand here."  
  
"They are not _cards_ , they are human beings and I need to consider them all sincerely!"  
  
Eiji scowled, "Chika, you are getting frazzled about this, trying to force your choices into something that's developed over years. When did you go to bed last night?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
Leonel shook his head, "You've been up more than twenty-four hours, Chika, not counting the time you and Eiji napped. You can rest and worry about this after you get some sleep."  
  
Seeming to think about that, she slowly nodded. "Yes...yes, sleep...sleep would help me consider things."  
  
"Good. And...Chika" Eiji cleared his throat, "Whatever, and I mean whatever, happens, we have your back, alright?"  
  
Leonel nodded emphatically and she gave them this super tiny smile. "Thank you."  
  
Watching her leave, Leonel shook his head. "...You did this, Eiji. Chika didn't ask for this."  
  
Yea...he'd...have a lot to answer for once all was said and done, he figured.  
  
...A lot.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika arrived at her apartment around two o'clock, having stopped to try and eat something but ultimately failing. Kaoru...Matt...and Dirk...  
  
Her eyes widened. As soon as she entered, she found Kuwa Dakota dragging a cart of her things out of the elevator, struggling. What? "...Dakota?"  
  
The younger woman stiffened before sending her a dark look, "W-what do you want? You want to threaten me some more for stealing my boyfriend?"  
  
Chika's shoulders drooped, exhausted and exasperated. "I'm not going to steal Matt, Dakota. I told him I respected your relationship--"  
  
Mai wheeled around, her fists balled as if she were going to strike her, "Oh yes, you must've _really_ respected it when you were kissing him. You're-you're just like my mother said!"  
  
"Dakota...what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going home!" she exclaimed, her voice shaking, "T-this has just been one gigantic nightmare where I barely sleep and work all the time and hardly have enough to eat and some _floozy_ just tries to steal my boyfriend. Well, whatever! I'll-I'll just go back to Castanet and you all can do whatever the hell you want!"  
  
She was prepared to say that wasn't what she wanted. She...she did think of Dakota as a friend, but--  
  
"Oh _really_?"  
  
Dakota froze, rapidly looking around. Chika looked right to the source of the voice, knowing Raeger liked to camp out in the little comfortable lobby nook before his shifts for a little shut eye. The cook stood and Dakota recoiled, horrified. He did not look pleased. "So in the end your little voyage _was_ all because of a boy, huh?"  
  
"N-no, that's--"  
  
"That's what it sounds like to me, Dakota" he spat, "I thought I told you that the men were auxiliary, Dakota, yet you're ready to throw away the good grades you've worked for, the experience you've gained, and what you've attained through struggle because your little _boyfriend_ was probably the one kissing up on Chika."  
  
Dakota sobbed, "See? Even you defend her!! That's because every man in the universe chooses her!!"  
  
 _Raeger_ ?! Chika almost had a heart attack. Raeger reminded her of her _father_ or after having a relationship with Cam-nii more remnant of a sibling's she could say he was more a brother. Not him too! However, thank goodness, he also looked horrified. "Are you crazy? Chika is like my little sister! And I know her well enough to know she's not some maneating junkie! She cares about you, Dakota. She was concerned when I thought about suggesting we close this place early with how slow it's been, worried that you wouldn't be able to make it!"  
  


Dakota's eyes widened as Raeger leered, "And because I consider you my friend too I told her that whatever happens I will do everything in my power to accommodate you. I know you're having a tough time, I know it's hard and you're dealing with all this by yourself. But if you overlook how Hideyoshi-sama has helped you, how Chika has helped you, how I've tried to help you, all because your boy toy is messing around with someone who will stand up for you then go back to your mommy!"  
  
"Raeger" Chika choked. Why was everyone she was running into today so hot-headed? She wasn't upset, she understood. Had she found one of her friends kissing someone she was with on the beach like that she'd draw conclusions too.  
  
...Dakota had fallen quiet. She was gazing at her feet before she suddenly murmured, "Matt...said that you...you told him I would never cheat on him when he suspected something, that I was not that type of person. I-I don't know what to make of his infatuation with you...and I...I don't know what to make of you trying to make sure everything's okay with me but--"  
  
She suddenly looked up, her eyes glossy with tears. "...I-I didn't have a papa and I certainly didn't have role models like Raeger...but your dad inspired me to do this with his kind words and-and Raeger told me not to let anyone come before my goals. Matt...Matt or you are going to come between me becoming a chef."  
  
With that, she started to drag her things _back_ up the elevator. Chika let out a long exhale as Raeger cocked a brow. "I...I don't understand. You...haven't gotten in the way of her becoming a chef."  
  
"Perhaps I have..." she said quietly.  
  
Raeger snorted, "I'm seeing more and more the one that's going to get in the way of Dakota is herself...but she's young. It takes time to get over that. I'll try to keep her on the straight and arrow...and I think once she gets her head on straight she'll get over whatever she's got going on with you."  
  
...Her boyfriend asked her to consider them as a possibility should they fail and kissed her. She...she thought her and Dakota could be friends but how after that?  
  
Dazed, she thanked Raeger for stopping Dakota and wandered back out of the apartment. She was...she was so tired.  
  
...Kaoru...Matt...or Dirk... 

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shomura Kaoru sat in his family home on the couch, hugging his knees as he pressed his phone to his ear. His heart was racing, probably anticipating something that wasn't going to happen as he hadn't gotten a single reply message all day.  
  
He winced as her voicemail came, "A-ah, h-hey, Chika, it's um...it's Kaoru, uh..." 

  
Stop being weird! "Uh...hey, I'm just...checking and...wondering if you've thought about yesterday or...or anything. I-! I mean, not to...not to rush you, I just...I just want to know what you think. A-anyway, when you get this, give me a call, okay?"  
  
"You sound _ridiculously_ desperate, itoto."  
  
Kaoru jumped as both of his older sisters sauntered in, Maddy holding Moony, her white cat, as she slammed down on the couch. He sulked, wondering why they still lived at home...and more so why he felt the need to come here himself.  
  


No, of course he knew. He came to lament to his mama about how Chika reacted. He might as well have said he'd contracted a virus that would cause boils to sprout all over his body and was airborne. But...according to Leonel and Eiji, she told them to inform him she was going to earnestly consider his feelings. That...that was good, right?  
  
Elise yawned, shaking her head, "You can't force a girl to give you an answer right away, idiot, you just confessed not a day ago."  
  
"Yea!" Maddy echoed with a pout, "Be considerate."  
  
"I know that! I'm just antsy because...because it's been so long and...and finally it's out there and I just want to know how she feels about me."  
  
His dad, Shomura Carl, was pretty ecstatic and supportive of him, saying Chika was 'sure' to choose him. While he'd like to think so, the man was nothing if not overly optimistic. His mother was the realistic one, smiling and telling him to accept whatever she told him with open arms. He just...he just knew he wasn't as good a person as his mama. If...if in the case Chika rejected him, he'd...  
  
...He'd what?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cameron "Cam" Daugherty paced around his room, his feet on fire and his head about to split open. Talk about migraines, he had a blooming fantastic one festering in his head right now. Why all at once? Why couldn't troubles wait promptly one at a time to appear and cause turmoil? Why'd they have to be rude and show up all together?  
  
He listened to his phone ring as he swallowed, staring at his nails. Bad enough Ash Preston had pretty much claimed Georgia Ainsworth as his without asking but just out of the blue Dirk Middleton came back with all his things. All their drama stopped long enough to question what had occurred. They pictured he'd been kicked to the curb only to learn that Chika had finally been confessed to by Kaoru. Dirk apparently left because he didn't want to have an unfair advantage. That idiot didn't know a damn thing about having an upper hand, Mister Fairness and Goodness!  
  
But more than that, Cam knew Chika was probably having a tough time with all this. She didn't do well with an abundance of stress and emotions and he knew she probably was going to start blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault. Whomever she did or didn't choose, he wanted to know she was just fine, that if anyone else failed to he cared about her regardless. That was an older brother's job.  
  
She didn't pick up though. "Darling, it's Cam. Dirk's come back to the pub and I've been concerned about you. If you need to speak to anyone, I'm here, alright? And I want you to be happy, okay? We all do. Please, give me a bell whenever."  
  
Ending the call, he sighed gravely, looking outside at the warming Spring. Almost another year...  
  
And things were so beautiful when they arrived.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"Uh...hey, I'm just...checking and...wondering if you've thought about yesterday or...or anything. I-! I mean, not to...not to rush you, I just...I just want to know what you think. A-anyway, when you get this, give me a call, okay?"  
  
"Darling, it's Cam. Dirk's come back to the pub and I've been concerned about you. If you need to speak to anyone, I'm here, alright? And I want you to be happy, okay? We all do. Please, give me a bell whenever." _  
  


Hideyoshi Chika staggered past the fig tree in her neighborhood, the tiredness in her body almost as deep as her bones. It was now four pm, twenty-four hours since Kaoru, Dirk, and Matt had expressed their feelings. She'd been awake, processing that, for twenty-four hours, not including the seven hours she'd been up prior. Thirty-one hours. 

He wanted to know what she thought? What was she supposed to think? She didn't even know! All she knew was he dissolved the world she knew confessing and now she had to answer him. He wanted an answer in little less than a day? How? 

Hugging herself, patting her pockets for her keys, she trembled. And Cam-nii, he wanted her to be happy? All of them did? What about Dirk? What if...what if she...?  
  
Entering her family home, she weakly rasped, "Tadaima..."  
  
"Wow, show up from being MIA right when I start a monster mission. Great timing as always, kid."  
  
Chika pouted as her surly papa looked at her incredulously. Hideyoshi Chihaya was sitting at the computer like he usually was, holding his controller. "And what's up with you? You look awful."  
  
"Nothing, daddy..." She just needed a place to sit. Her wandering had taken her back here...  
  
"Don't you daddy me. I'll marathon this really quick."  
  
Not responding to that, she sat on the couch and shut her eyes. Kaoru...her best friend that had been with her for as long as her mind could remember. The one that slept over and took care of her when she sprained her ankle and was in such pain she couldn't move. He nursed her...so sweetly and at that time she thought it was because he was simply her perfect friend...  
  
They'd gone surfing one day, one of those things they shared an affinity for. After all these years, she and Matt could still lose themselves for hours on end to fishing or swimming or just trekking through the wilderness. It was things she'd taught herself to forget missing except when her and the others did it. That was before they became more technologically inclined. Moving to the island put her back in touch with nature but Matt having reappeared in her life, she...she discovered those other things that made her happy again. He...he always made the best of it all.  
  


There were little things about living together that she had never thought about because it seemed too repugnant. She'd had a bit of a stomach bug some weeks back and was throwing up and it was disgusting. She thought that Dirk would judge her for that. While she knew everyone had...bodily functions or whatever, it just didn't seem right to subject someone else to them. Alas, while she was curled up in bed and dry heaving he did everything from seeing to her not being dehydrated to cleaning the toilet. She expressed to him her opinion of the fluids or functions and he just laughed. 'Darling, I think you are a goddess but I am not so blind to think the human afflictions of life have not been dreadfully placed in your existence too. I'm not quite that hypocritically judgmental and you're still perfect'. He was so goofy and verbose. He made her smile... 

Kaoru...Matt...or Dirk...?  
  
She bit down hard on her lower lip as she whimpered, burying her face into the couch as she lost to sobs. All of them were viable parts of her life, all of them were important to her! Why did she have to choose one and end up isolating the others? If she chose Kaoru, what would happen to Matt and Dirk? If she chose Dirk, what would become of her friendship with Kaoru and Matt? If she chose Matt, what would Dirk and Kaoru think?  
  
Be happy? How could she be happy? She lost someone regardless in this situation! As of right now she'd already lost two people she considered friends and she hadn't even made a decision yet! Why _her_? Oh, she was so tired...she just wanted to sleep but...Kaoru, Matt, or Dirk?  
  
"Sheesh..."  
  
Chika choked as she lifted her face, tears streaming down her cheeks, confused. Her papa was standing over her, his hands in his pockets as he awkwardly gazed down at her. "...You know, you've done the exact same thing since you were my little Scuttle. You'll just let something bother you enough that you'll come over and cry to the couch instead of to _me_. Who's going to listen better, your old man or a piece of stupid furniture?"  
  
"I-It's alright, papa" she tried to bite back her emotion, "Y-you continue your mission."  
  
"Don't be dumb" he chastised tartly, sitting beside her, "How am I going to play a video game with my little girl crying in front of me? Silly."  
  
Chika shivered before pushing her face into his shoulder, weeping, "Oh papa, it's awful."  
  
He wrapped an arm around her, patting her back, "What's awful? Somebody being an ass to you?"  
  
"I-it's just—just _Kaoru--_ "  
  
"If Kaoru is being an ass to you I will _definitely_ go beat that punk up" he glowered.  
  
Chika quickly shook her head, rasping out, "He-he told me he loved me, papa, like-like a man loves a woman."  
  
Her papa fell rather silent before saying very strangely: "Did he now?"  
  
"Y-yes. And-and so did Matt, Matt-Matt asked me to consider him too. And-and I have to consider Dirk as well, daddy, and they're all important to me!" she lamented, curling against him more. 

  
Chihaya was quiet before sucking his teeth, closing his eyes. "Chika."  
  
"Y-yes...?"  
  
"Who the f—k is Dirk?"  
  
She was puzzled by the mere question. What did he mean who was Dirk?  
  
...Oh. "...Oh."  
  
"'Oh' what?"  
  
"Well..." she started, glancing away, "He is my boyfriend."  
  
The man's jaw was taut as he apparently counted in his brain as he spoke at approximately ten seconds. "And...when exactly did you get a boyfriend, Chika?"  
  
"Well...we began dating when I was seventeen--"  
  
"F—king _five years ago, Chika!?_ " her dad proclaimed incredulously.  
  
"Well, there was a five year break where he had to return to his home in Britain but we have dated for pretty much a year now" she insisted calmly.  
  
Her dad was peaked. "Chika, you-you know I did not want you to date _ever_! How are you going to date and then _keep_ it from me?! You knew I wasn't going to like it so why?!"  
  
"Originally it was because I didn't want to trouble you with 'girlish' things, daddy. In the latter year, it was expressed to me you might not care for it. But I don't think that will be the case, daddy, I think you'd rather like Dirk" Chika told him sincerely.  
  
"Why in the _hell_ would I like _anyone_ you deem your boyfriend?!" Chihaya demanded in disbelief. "This is nuts! Does your mother know?!"  
  
"Not that I know of" she murmured, feeling cozy cuddled up with her papa...it was such simpler days falling asleep in his lap watching him play Bion...  
  
"W-well, I want to meet him!!" Chihaya snapped, "I-Invite him over right now!"  
  
Chika covered her mouth as she yawned, "I will invite him tomorrow for dinner..."  
  
" _I want to meet him now_."  
  
"It's rude to command an audience with someone so quickly, daddy" Chika mumbled sleepily, picking up her phone long enough to send a short 'my daddy wants to meet you tomorrow' text to Dirk. 

"I don't care what it is! Gimme his address and I'll go meet him myself!"  
  
"That's silly, papa..."  
  
"What's 'silly', Chika?! I don't get it! You have a bunch of boys confessing to you like this and then you've got one that you can actually sit here and declare to me is your boyfriend?! Who the hell told you to grow up anyway?! I forbid it! I forbid you from saying you want anyone, they all suck and you're going to be a nun!"  
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya was so riled up he was ready to take flight. Of course, yet something else she would neglect telling him. 'Oh yea, daddy, I have a boyfriend named Dirk that I've had since I was seventeen, heh!'. Was he alive right now?! He should have never let her leave the house at any point having stupid boys around her all the damn time!! She was his little girl and he wasn't giving her to no damn Kaoru, no damn Matt, and certainly no damn _Dirk_ , whoever the hell that is!! About to proclaim that she was moving back in with them and would become a recluse, his eyes widened. 

She was fast asleep against his shoulder, just like when she was his baby girl. She never fought sleep and would nap before waking up happily looking for her bottle of milk or juice and would jabber at him 'a gah' this and 'a jah' that and it was perfect. 

But no, what he was looking at was his grown child and she...she had three guys that wanted to date her and...  
  
Swallowing, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head, he mumbled weakly, "I _am_ Yagami Koji."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Rosa yawned as she entered her home, taking off her heels at the entry before noting the slightly longer pair of purple flip flops next to her husband's black ones. Oh, Chika must have been visiting. Smiling, she wandered into the kitchen, expecting to find the two there since they weren't gathered around the computer.  
  
Instead, she found Hideyoshi Chihaya slumped over a glass of vodka. Eyes narrowing in confusion, Rosa walked over to her husband and rubbed his neck. "Um, hubby?"  
  
"Mnuh...?" he grumbled, lifting his flushed face, "Oh...hi, Powderpuff...you're home...early."  
  
"Not really, I'm actually a little late considering I was working on an off day."  
  
Chihaya groggily stared at the clock on the stove before groaning, rubbing his face. "Sorry, I...I'll get to dinner..."  
  
Rosa crossed her arms as the man staggered around the kitchen, clearly a bit intoxicated as he gathered ingredients. "I saw Chika's shoes, where is she?"  
  
"Knocked out" Chihaya muttered, "I carried her to bed like three hours ago, she hasn't stirred since." 

"My poor sweetie. She must be tired with all her Senior year work" Rosa murmured, planning to wander upstairs to check on her.  
  
Chihaya snorted loudly. "Yea, she's apparently been carrying on _multiple_ activities."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Chopping an onion almost viciously, he snarled, "Did you know that our little girl has finally been confessed to by our bestie's stupid son?"  
  
Rosa couldn't help squeal, standing to come to his side, "Really?"  
  
"Don't be happy about that bull!"  
  
"What did she say?" Rosa questioned, wide-eyed.  
  
Chihaya threw his hands up after he dropped the knife on the counter, "Dunno! I guess she's in turmoil because she's got two other options: Matt and _Dirk_!"  
  
"Matt too?" Rosa gasped...before her brows furrowed, "...Wait, who's Dirk?"  
  
"My sentiments _exactly_ " Chihaya laughed humorlessly, "Guess what though, wife? That is our beloved little girl's _boyfriend_."  
  
"Boyfriend?! She didn't ever mention a boyfriend!"  
  
Chihaya appeared to be getting ready to rant but paused, wide-eyed, as she started to unbutton her shirt. "...Uh, she...why...something..."  
  
"You goof" she leered, "I don't want to go change, I want to hear about this boyfriend!"  
  
"Baby, our daughter could be married with five children and I'd have trouble focusing with you stripping in front of me" he snorted, waving her off, "I'll still be as disgruntled as ever to tell you when you get back. Though thank you for the brief distraction, I love you." 

She stuck out her tongue and quickly rushed off to change into her yoga pants and one of his shirts. Alas, while she was upstairs, she peeked in on Chika. Rosa frowned, walking to her daughter's side and kneeling. She looked...very pale and tired. Stroking her hair from her face, Rosa kissed her forehead and returned to her husband.  
  
"Is she alright...? I mean, how did she sound?"  
  
Chihaya frowned, glancing over his shoulder as he stood at the stove. "...I guess she did sound a little weak but I assume it was because she was tired and probably devoting too much attention to this crap."  
  
Taking a seat at the counter, she crossed her hands. "So, boyfriend."  
  
"I'm not gossiping with you, woman! Our daughter has been dating this guy since she was seventeen!"  
  
... " _Seventeen_? She's been dating someone for _five years_ and never told us?!"  
  
"Apparently there was some supposed gap of five years where he had to go home or something but it doesn't matter!"  
  
Shaking her head, she glowered, "How on Earth could she not tell us? Or at least _me_ , her mama!"  
  
Chihaya's eyes closed partially, crossing his arms. "...Are you mad she kept the secret or mad she didn't come to you for advice?"  
  
"I-! Well, it would have been _nice_ if she came and fretted to me about boys!"  
  
He groaned, rolling his eyes as he slid one of her wine coolers to her."I'm going to kill him tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" Rosa echoed.  
  
"Chika invited him to 'dinner' tomorrow, this Dirk, where I will promptly kill him and have taken care of one-third of her issues. The other two, I'll strike down as time allows" he said absently, rolling onigiri.  
  
Rosa gave him a look before glancing back. Chika looked a lot frailer than normal... "Chiyo, did she give any indication of who her feelings were strongest for?"  
  
"Uh, no, and again, doesn't matter because all three will be assassinated" he smiled.  
  
With a groan, she stood and tapped her cheek. "I suppose I should start thinking of what to make for dinner tomorrow. Oh! We're meeting our baby's _boyfriend_!"  
  
"Stop saying that!"  
  
Giving her husband a kiss, Rosa went back to Chika's side to see if she'd wake long enough to give her an answer. She did rouse for a moment, murmuring a 'hello, mama'. "Hello, sweetie. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Not really, mama...I'm very tired" she said softly.  
  
"My poor baby" Rosa said soothingly, stroking her hair, "You sleep then. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Mmkay, mama..." she closed her eyes...before slightly opening them, "...Mama?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"How...did you decide on papa? I am sure you had...many suitors so what made papa the right choice?"  
  
Rosa's eyes widened at the question and though she wanted to ask Chika _quite_ a few questions about when she got caught in a love ring, she smiled instead. "I thought about who it was I wanted to spend my life with. And when I envisioned my future, your papa was always there beside me."  
  
"...I see" Chika whispered.  
  
...It wasn't really the sort of romantic situation she envisioned her daughter in. Chika was so level-headed and pragmatic, the sort of nonsense that having three men at one time liking her probably was causing her all kinds of stress. She always thought it'd be Kaoru, really, but...Matt was her first love, no denying that, and...well, she actually deemed this mystery fellow a title, as her 'boyfriend'.  
  
Her poor baby. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It starts.  
  
Hideyoshi Chihaya sat on the couch, twiddling his fingers, tapping his foot, irritated. Standing periodically to pace around, he looked into the kitchen before wandering in. Rosa was skipping about, wearing this nice fitting pair of skinny jeans and fluttery loose top with her hair pulled up in a cute high ponytail. She tried her hardest last night to 'calm him down'...and damned if she didn't, he was so diffused he wasn't even sure why he was mad. 

That was, until this morning when Chika woke for breakfast and informed them that Dirk would be coming to dinner around seven. Ah yes, this Dirk he had to murder, that's why he was mad.  
  
"You're extra cute to meet our daughter's _supposed_ boyfriend" he remarked, crossing his arms.  
  
The pink-haired woman paused before looking at him with a pout. "Are you saying you don't _always_ think I'm cute, Chiyo?"  
  
Despite the pending situation, he smiled and hugged her waist, kissing her. "In the infinite words of Max, you are _the_ cute. Makes me all fuzzy inside when I need to be in lethal mode."  
  
Rosa pinched his side before cuddling into his chest, "Look, I have a lot of questions for this affair myself but there's no excuse not to be polite."  
  
"Polite?!" Chihaya demanded incredulously, "This bastard is dating my little girl and you expect me to be polite?!"  
  
She sulked, "Do you not remember my father blatantly questioning our sex life and threatening you every minute if you hurt me?"  
  
"Yea, but this is totally different."  
  
" _I'll_ kill you."  
  
Pursing his lips, he glared as the doorbell rang. This was it.  
  
Rosa followed him quickly as he stalked toward the door, "Chihaya, I mean it! Behave!"  
  
Yea right! Throwing the door open, ready to kill, he ended up recoiling in horror instead. "No. No, no, _no_ , this is _my_ daughter--"  
  
"Shut your face and move" Yagami Koji said plainly, cloaked in black as usual, shoving him out of the way.  
  
If his father-in-law wasn't bad enough, Hideyoshi Mark was right behind him, wearing an expensive brown leather jacket. "What the f—k?! This is the combination from hell! I thought you hated each other!"  
  
Mark shuffled off his shoes, glowering at Koji's back as the man walked over to kiss the top of Rosa's head. "He's a bastard but I can't dismiss his powers of interrogation."  
  
"Thanks, prick ass."  
  
Rosa sulked at her father, putting her hands on her hips, "Daddy, we are not _interrogating_ Chika's boyfriend."  
  
"Right, we're going to murder him" Chihaya grunted.  
  
Mark slapped the back of his neck rather suddenly. "OW!! What the hell, dad?"  
  
" _That_ is for being negligent enough to allow your daughter, my precious grandbaby, to have a boyfriend for five years and _not know_!"  
  
His wife could only groan as she took their fathers' coats, hanging them in the closet before going toward the kitchen. "I'll fix tea..."  
  
Chihaya glared as the two sat on the couch, Koji taking the smaller seat and crossing his legs. "So what do we know about this guy?"  
  
"His name is 'Dirk'" Chihaya hissed.  
  
Koji just stared at him as Mark rubbed his forehead. "Yes, Rosa mentioned that. She mentioned as well that Chika met this bastard when she was seventeen and that he's almost...what age was thrown at me?"  
  
"25, 26!!" Chihaya snapped, infuriated about that too, "An older man! Like I'm some sort of dumbass that'll let my daughter date some 21-year-old when she's seventeen!"  
  
Koji blinked languidly, "I _know_ , what kind of dumbass let's _that_ happen?"  
  
Opening his mouth to say he didn't know so it didn't count, it...rather suddenly struck him. Rosa...was sixteen when they started dating and he was 21...and... "I...I mean, you-you gave me the opportunity and your kindness to date your perfect child when I was...just a bit older, that...that wasn't stupid!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Mmkay, shutting up about that point. Mark snorted caustically, "If I were you I wouldn't have let him date my daughter."  
  
"I'm your _son_!" Chihaya proclaimed. 

"So?"  
  
Chihaya was another level of agitated as his wife came back with some tea. " _Why are you guys here?_ Is this not a father's right in _both_ of your books? Rosa's grandpa wasn't there to interrogate me when I met you! In fact, Yamada's one of the few people that is ultra nice to me!"  
  
"My dad is a jolly kind man" Koji said gravely.  
  
Brows furrowing, Chihaya just stared at him as Rosa smirked, pouring the tea into cups for their impromptu guests. "Don't you think that you guys should speak to this younger man like a human being?"  
  
"He decided to date my daughter!"  
  
She shook her head, exasperated, "I don't get how not _one_ of you has an ounce of sympathy after how hard it is to gain the approval of your forefather-in-law!"  
  
Chihaya balked, "'Gained the approval'?! When the hell have I _ever_ gained your dad's approval!"  
  
"I approve you" Koji said rather simply, sipping his tea.  
  
" _Are you kidding_?"  
  
Rosa gave him a look. "Papa has always been very supportive of you, Chiyo. Whenever _I_ consider you doing something wrong, he is the one to tell me to give you a proper chance. Remember he was the one to believe in you on Chika's first Christmas even when I was skeptical? He's always maintained the same attitude no matter what silly thing you do and you always somehow manage to prove him right."  
  
"... _Father_."  
  
"Don't touch me" Koji glared, leaning away as Chihaya felt moved to at least shake the man's hand, "You meet my _satisfaction_ as the man that's supposed to make my princess happy and I understand she's such a perfectionist she can get critical quickly. But you are still apt to failure so don't slack or you can start seeing _a lot_ of disapproval."  
  
Rosa snickered, walking back into the kitchen, "Thanks, papa."  
  
Chihaya groaned, sinking beside his dad and hugging his knees. "...You guys have daughters. It's...it's not like it's because she's a girl but because I know how bad guys can be. And it's...it's just she's _my_ Scuttle and somebody wants to come in on that!"  
  
"Yea, I'll eventually have Leonel moved out to Cuba somewhere..." Mark stroked his chin.  
  
Koji rolled his eyes around, "Unfortunately, being the most experienced with letting my girls go off and marry, I will agree it's tough but...it's not like you should keep them from something that will make them happy. Maybe...we should try to be...friendly."  
  
Before Chihaya could demand why he didn't have this revelation back when he punched him in the gut, footsteps echoed down the steps. Looking up, his eyes widened as Chika appeared. She was wearing a purple...dress, a simple short sleeved frilly thing that horrified him. His daughter blinked at them, seeming surprised. "Oh, grandpapas? I didn't think you'd be here for dinner too."  
  
"Hello, pumpkin! You look lovely" Mark gushed.  
  
"Yes" Koji smiled.  
  
"Why are you dressed like a girl?!" Chihaya demanded.  
  
"Oh, well, when Dirk was staying with me in Azuma I never wore anything really special like on our dates so I thought I would dress up for dinner..." she explained...blushing some, "Ah, yes, I was going to put on tights since I can't wear shoes. I'll be back momentarily."  
  
Koji and Mark still smiled while Chihaya tried not to have an aneurysm as Chika went back up the steps. Blinking slowly, his smile never diminishing, Koji said: "Never mind, let's kill him."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Chihaya jolted to his feet, having to pace again. "'When Dirk was staying with me'?! When the hell did this bastard start to _live_ with her?! Where have I been?!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly" glared Mark.  
  
"Funny..." Koji patted his cheek, "I thought the _superb_ Hideyoshi securities watched over all his beloved family and reported anything different they saw. Strange, really."  
  
Mark turned his head to look at him before his eye twitched, "W-well...y-you didn't notice either, prick!"  
  
"How am I supposed to notice anything? I live a good hour and a half away from all this!"  
  
Chihaya could only groan as they glared at each other, sulky as the doorbell rang again. F—k, by this point he hoped it was the bastard so he'd not have to deal with these two as much anymore. Taking a breath as he walked over to answer, he almost fell backward.  
  
"I _knew_ we'd find you two here!" Yagami Popuri huffed, marching into the house as he just backed away, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Koji scratched his temple, drawling, "Talk about a tagteam from hell..."  
  
Hideyoshi Julia, his more missing than present mother, sauntered in with a pout. "You two _know_ you can't stand each other and I hear from the head of security that the last he saw you it was with Koji! Why, I was so confused, I called Popuri and she knew exactly where to find you!"  
  
"Oh, so your security can keep track of who _you're_ with but not Chika?" Koji snorted.  
  
"Shut up! I'm firing them tomorrow!"  
  
Popuri crossed her arms, giving her husband a stern look, "Chika does not need _you two_ here to make things extra difficult for her. She's such a quiet child, I'm sure that whoever this gentleman is is very special to gain her attention."  
  
"Don't say that, Popuri..." Chihaya whined, slouching his shoulders back. He did not want to hear any man Chika liked was 'special'...but he should f—king be, dating his precious baby! 

Julia perched next to Mark, clasping her hands, "So, what do we know about him? Is he rich? Famous? Gorgeous? Well-figured?"  
  
"Which is everything I don't care about a _bit_ " Chihaya leered at his matriarch.  
  
"Now, now, all her friends are adorable and quite handsome. I'm just figuring that whoever he is must be a little different from her little harem."  
  
Popuri groaned, sitting on Koji's knee at his direction, "I just want my grandbaby to be happy and I know she will be far from happy if you two jokers are here. Let's leave and find something else to do."  
  
"Popuri, if it's serious we're going to meet him eventually anyway" grunted Koji.  
  
"Don't say 'serious'!!" Chihaya freaked, clenching his head, "Like, serious? Like...marriage, engagement, 'he's my prince charming' serious!? No!"  
  
Julia pet Mark's wrist for some reason as the man raised a brow at her. "I have to say, if I ever pictured Chika committing to anyone it was with Carl's son..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, he's apparently in the bidding too!"  
  
Koji's eyes narrowed, "'Bidding'?"  
  
"Chika has, reportedly, _three_ men after her: Kaoru confessed to her, her stupid kindergarten friend Matt confessed to her, and finally mystery dude number three, _Dirk"_ Chihaya grumbled, his annoyance going to the top and bottoming out his patience. These bastard kids, who did they think they were?!  
  
Julia's eyes brightened, "How _romantic_! She has a choice of three suitors!"  
  
"What is 'romantic' about that?" Popuri demanded incredulously, "It sounds like a pain. I wouldn't want to have to decide out of three men like it's some lottery."  
  
"It shows, darling" Mark blinked, giving her a flirty smile.  
  
Koji sucked his cheek...before chucking a book at him from off the coffee table. Mark ducked as Popuri scolded. "Koji!"  
  
Parent drama, issue 90. "Look--" he started.  
  
"What kind of name is 'Dirk' anyway?" Julia's nose suddenly wrinkled.  
  
Mark stared at her, "...A two letter difference from my name?"  
  
"Well, your name's not _Mirk_."  
  
"And his name's not... _Dark_ " Mark scowled. "I suppose it's just a shortened version of the name 'Derek' or something, I don't know."  
  
Rosa entered the room as Chihaya stood, glowering. "Look, why don't you all go have this name etymology lesson elsewhere? I don't really want the extra company while I'm meeting this... _jerk_. I have _tons_ of questions before I demand he go jump into a lake of fire, okay?"  
  
"You will _not_ be rude, Chihaya!" Rosa declared firmly.  
  
"The hell I won't!"  
  
"My thing is how Chika could have _lived_ with him and my stupid complex that she _lives_ in didn't even tell me!" Mark suddenly declared.  
  
Julia gasped, "They _lived_ together?"  
  
"They lived together?!" Rosa gawked. 

Popuri puffed, "How could he live with her before meeting any of her relatives?! It's unthinkable!"  
  
"I know!" Rosa crossed her arms.  
  
Great, now he had the woman riled up. Turning to them, he glowered as Chika randomly came down the steps past them. "Look, I want to meet him, like I said, _by myself_. The rest of you extra characters need to leave!" 

  
"Well, I want to meet whoever has the nerve to live with someone from our affluent family! I bet he's a gold digger!" Julia proclaimed.  
  
Chihaya, and he knew his mother-in-law and probably everyone in the room, had to briefly bite their lip on that one but Rosa and Popuri continued to jabber about it heatedly. At his wit's end, the solemn and strangely curious voice of Koji sort of stood out to him in the chaos. "Wait, where _is_ he from with that name?"  
  
"Mama, papa."  
  
They all stopped talking when Chika suddenly spoke. Turning toward her, they all kind of froze.  
  
Chika was standing beside this...hellishly tall guy, at least compared to him, he had to be almost 6'1". His brunette hair was smoothed neatly off his pale skin, his eyes this shocking green. Chika held up a hand. "This is Dirk Middleton. He only speaks English."  
  
"A-ah, hello, n-nice to meet you all at last" he sputtered nervously, bowing.  
  
...What? Everyone was dead silent for a defeaning moment before his wife squeaked, "H-Hello! I-I'm Rosa, Chika's mommy!"  
  
Chihaya watched in confused and horrified befuddlement as 'Dirk' was rapid fire surrounded with all the women. "My, what a handsome boy!" Julia gushed.  
  
"You look pale, are you cold? Let's go get you a nice hot cup of tea in the kitchen to warm you up!" Popuri suggested.  
  
WHAT? Chihaya gawked as his wife, mother, and mother-in-law shuffled him off without a second thought into the kitchen with them, Chika following. _WHAT?!_ What-what just _happened?!_ Looking to his father and father-in-law to see if they were as puzzled as he was, he was startled to find them both staring at him with...dreaded disbelief?  
  
" _What_?!"  
  
"Did...did you know...he was British?" Koji questioned heavily.  
  
Chihaya's eyes slit, shaking his head, "No! I mean, Chika mentioned his hometown was in Britain but what the hell does that matter?!"  
  
Mark's face was buried in his hands as Koji stared at him so very blankly...before finally turning to his father, pointing boldly at Chihaya. "This is poor parenting! There are things only a father should teach his son!"  
  
What! Chihaya expected his father to yell something back at Koji but instead, for once, he just kind of weakly remarked, "I-I know..."  
  
"Teach your son then, Hideyoshi!"  
  
Mark groaned, tapping his fingertips together before clearing his throat. "Son? You know how people have those...little things we find attractive in another person? Of course we're going to say looks don't matter or anything but we...we know we're suckers for blue eyes or a nice ass, it's just...little things." 

  
"What are you talking about?!" Chihaya demanded, growing frustrated. What did this have to do with the women turning on him?!  
  
Mark held up a hand to quiet him, "Men, we...we like women with attractive voices but...but some women, they...they like a voice that is...mysterious and different...I have heard a good number of women have a thing for...well, _accents_. And you know what some of the most _popular_ accents are to a lady, son?"  
  
Chihaya stared as Mark glared incredulously at him, "Italian, French, Spanish, Scottish, and _motherf—king English_! You just let James Bonds run in here and completely blow our plot to fry him!!"  
  
"You have to be kidding me" Chihaya laughed shortly, "You're nuts! How can you believe that that's why my wife and your wives are suddenly 'smitten'?"  
  
Mark just groaned louder, burying his face in his hands again as Koji's eyes darkened, "You want me to help you there, you sad sap of a father? No, no, allow me to demonstrate. Chihaya, think carefully before you answer this but what do you think of your mother-in-law? Nice enough woman?"  
  
"Are you kidding? If it wouldn't make Rosa my sister I wish Popuri was _my_ mother" Chihaya raised a brow.  
  
"Fair enough" Koji grimaced, rubbing his brow. Although his face had a rather strained expression, his voice sounded mean and stern as hell, "'EY, we didn't get to meet him at all, bring him back here so we can have that little chat!"  
  
Chihaya wasn't sure what to expect of this lunacy...but was dumbfounded as Popuri marched out, looking peeved. "You look here, Koji Yagami, you have no reason to be mean to him at all! I'm sick of you jerks always questioning and interrogating these poor boys, it's absolute foolishness and you will be nice to him and leave him alone!"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"You too, Mark!" Julia suddenly peeked out, glaring, "If you pull any of that crazy protective bulls—t, I'll hurt you and you'll regret it!"  
  
Mark gazed as the woman retracted to the kitchen once more. "...I didn't even say anything. See how I didn't even say anything?"  
  
"This is _crazy_!" Chihaya exclaimed, clutching his head.  
  
"We'll have to regroup" Koji muttered, "The women folk will have to be sent on some sort of errand but we don't stand a chance like this."  
  
"Agreed" Mark crossed his arms, his brows furrowing thoughtfully.  
  
Chihaya slammed his hand down, "Can you guys hear yourselves?! This is absolute insanity! I am not backing down because my wife likes Captain Britain!"  
  
"Papa."  
  
He yelped, jumping a bit when Chika suddenly appeared behind him. Turning to her wearily, he stood up straighter when he saw she'd somehow gotten 'Dirk' out of her matriarchs' claws. The bastard looked extra nervous as Chika grasped his hand. "Papa, this is Dirk. Dirk, this is my papa, Hideyoshi Chihaya, his papa, Hideyoshi Mark, and my mama's papa, Yagami Koji."  
  
"I-It's a pleasure to meet you all. Chika speaks of you often" he said politely, shaking.  
  
Couldn't say the same _whatsoever_. Chihaya forced a dark smile, unable to help the little twitch at the corner of his eye, "Yea...please, come have a seat with us."  
  
While he meant Dirk alone, Chika sat beside him on the smaller sofa. Koji leaned back, his dark eyes narrowing at the situation as if he were assessing it. Still one of the most menacing men alive, he'd admit, just glad he was away from the receiving end this time. Mark leaned forward and cracked his knuckles, smiling, breaking out his flawless English. "So...Dirk. You're not from around here, I hear."  
  
"A-ah, no, sir, I was born in a small revisionist village in England called Galeton."  
  
...Revisionist village? Like those hellholes that were responsible for putting his eight-year-old niece out in the cold by herself because her mother had had an affair? Gripping his fists, Chika suddenly interjected. "Dirk is much more liberal than those in the communes. He's not like those that kicked Leann out for things outside of her control, he's much more kind and, well, I hope he doesn't take it insultingly, but progressive."  
  
"Ah, no, it's a compliment" he assured, "The...the French commune is run by severe conservatives that are starting to spread throughout several of the communities but I've never been as particularly set in our ways as others."  
  
Chihaya still wasn't sure what to make of that. That meant the guy barely knew what electricity was so...Chika was into someone that probably had to be taught how to turn a television on and didn't know what a video game was?! How could that possibly be her type? This was a technological household! 

"Well, that's fine" Mark drawled, giving them a droll look, "Not that I know much about those communes but, well, what is going to be your career in life?"  
  
Dirk visibly swallowed, tapping his fingers together slowly, "Mm, I...I would like to write once I have a good foundation built."  
  
The artist? Chika went for the non-tech imaginative artist? His daughter was going against the very grain of everything he understood!! Mark blinked, seeming extra critical as he remarked, "Anyone can write now."  
  
Shockingly enough, Chika pouted and gave him an unhappy expression, "Dirk is a _good_ writer."  
  
Chihaya internally groaned as Mark backpedaled, waving a hand and saying he was certain that was the case. Ah, their weakness: making Chika upset. This wasn't good.  
  
"What brings you to Japan, Dirk?" Koji questioned, changing the subject.  
  
"W-well, my late father, when he was taking time away from Galeton, he came across this sort of rebirth neighborhood here where he purchased an old abandoned pub" he explained, "I believe historically it was used as a nostalgia piece and somewhat as an inn but he never really did much with it. Some years back, I read his will and, well, he left it to me and as I'd never been out of England before I figured I'd make this my first stop."  
  
Chihaya's eyes narrowed, "And...how'd you meet Chika?"  
  
"Oh, well, I...I didn't really have a good grasp on the location so I...I stood on the street for a spell and asked passerbies if they knew English and could help me. Chika was the only one to stop" he expressed, folding his hands and smiling some.  
  
Chika stopped...to give someone directions. "...That doesn't even make sense!"  
  
"That's what happened, daddy" sulked Chika, "The map that his father left him said the pub was near a fountain, a good ramen shop, and a dodgy French restaurant. I knew the fountain and ramen shop because it was a place Eiji liked to eat at sometimes and the restaurant from your own complaints."  
  
...Who would leave that kind of map!? They didn't live in a damn RPG, that could've been anywhere! With a light groan, he leaned back too. He wasn't really sure when it'd be appropriate to get to the 'stay the hell away from my daughter' part but he hoped it'd happen soon. "...Chika said something about you two...living together?"  
  
Dirk visibly blanched, stiffening, "O-oh, well--"  
  
"Do not harass Dirk about that" Chika defended, "I was lonesome and wanted company. All of my friends were busy with relationships and I was feeling a void. Dirk is not to blame but I'm sure I am to blame for disrupting his life like that."  
  
"That's not true!" Dirk protested, looking to her, "I enjoyed our--"  
  
All of the partriarchs stared at him sharply as he paused, glancing at them nervously, "...Uh...time...living together..."  
  
"So you're telling me that all your little boy pals were so involved in 'relationships'? The beyond awkward trio?" Chihaya demanded.  
  
Chika nodded slowly, "Yes. As you know, Leonel is with Aunt Lia--"  
  
"For now" Mark injected.  
  
"—Matt is with Dakota, Eiji is engaged to one of Dirk's friends, and Antoinette and Kaoru _were_ dating--"  
  
"What in the living hell are you saying?!" Chihaya gawked, " _Antoinette and Kaoru_?"  
  
Chika pursed her lips and nodded slowly. A shiver went down his spine as he imagined that, groaning, "Well, I won't be bringing _that_ up at the next guild meeting. And Eiji's engaged? _Eiji_?"  
  
"Yes. He's very comfortable with Cheryl."  
  
This was madness. "Look, Dirk, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all but for whatever damn reason, my daughter hasn't mentioned you for the entirety of this relationship she says you've had. No one in our family knows who you ar--"  
  
The door opened and Chihaya briefly paused to glower at his only son. Hideyoshi Shinji had both of the dogs with him on a leash, having taken them with him to play soccer with his pals today. "Hey, 'nee-san, grandpas, old man...oh, hey, Dirk."  
  
"H-hello, Shinji."  
  
..."...You...knew about him, _son_?" Chihaya questioned, carefully counting to ten.  
  
"Oh yea, I met him last summer at Grandpa Mark's Toucan Resort."  
  
Koji pinned Mark with a look as the man moaned, burying his face in his hands again. Chihaya's jaw was ticking, "You didn't wanna...mention it?"  
  
"Well, if nee-san didn't mention it, why should I?" he questioned reasonably, taking the leashes off of Akane and Russell.  
  
To piss him off even more, Russell went right over to Dirk, jumping into the space that was left on the couch, and sat beside him, licking his face. Dirk was sweating bullets now, smiling in horror. "H-hi, Lord Rover."  
  
His own. Damn. Dog.  
  
Rosa appeared, smiling and holding her phone. "Chika, sweetie, your Uncle Max was concerned about you having a boyfriend so he's called to meet him."  
  
Chika looked confused by this, taking her mother's phone and putting it on projection. Max de-Sainte Coquille appeared, looking huffy. "Where is this brat with the nerve to date my baby!?"  
  
Raising a hand weakly, Dirk echoed, "H-hello, Max..."  
  
"Oh, hello, Dirk! What are..."  
  
Max trailed off. Why did _Max_ know Dirk?! "... _You_. You're her boyfriend!?"  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
"Why, I let you into my home and you're kissing on my Pookie in secret!?"  
  
Chika looked perplexed, "Uncle Max, you have met Dirk and you liked him enough then."  
  
Why would _Max_ have met Dirk?! Max leered, throwing his hands up, "I can't believe that is your boyfriend!"  
  
Unfortunately, Chihaya knew Max like he was his long lost flamboyant brother and wasn't surprised when the man mouthed to her 'marry him'. Chika looked highly confused. "What?"  
  
Taking the phone from her, Chihaya leered, "BYE, MAX."  
  
Hanging up, he gnawed his lip to quell his need to yell at everyone. "And...when did your Uncle Max meet Dirk?"  
  
"When I went to New York and Boston."  
  
 _She's taking vacations with him_ . "Fine, so a few miscellaneous _secretive_ asshole relatives knew about this relationship, that doesn't mean I accept--"  
  
"Why are you still being so mean to this sweet, handsome, _strapping_ young man?" his mother, like Beelzebub, appeared, shooing 'Lord Rover' away and sitting beside Dirk. Julia blinked flirtatiously, holding his hand as he smiled fearfully, his eyes wide while she gazed at him. "Why, if I were a few years younger myself..."  
  
Mark glared hotly, "Oh, okay, that's fine to do right in front of me, wife."  
  
Shinji snorted, heading toward the steps to probably go upstairs and shower, "And it was all 'howdy do' for you to flirt with Georgia and call your marriage with grandma 'incidental'?"  
  
Chihaya groaned as his father slowly grinned, pointedly looking away as his mother pinned him with a questioning look. "That...that was merely a joke..."  
  
...Georgia was British _too_ , she was also involved with this guy!! Enraged, he opened his mouth to yell that Chika was going to be a nun but instead his daughter rose, pulling Dirk with her. "I am taking Dirk to my room."  
  
" _Whatever_ the hell for?"  
  
"So everyone can calm down and act _civilly_ when we return in ten minutes" she said, actually seeming quite irritated.  
  
Chihaya gawked as she walked Dirk upstairs, effecting a loud 'hmph' as she did so before looking to his wife in horror. "Oh my God, she's _you_."  
  
Rosa tapped him hard in the temple, glaring, "Yes, she is _my_ daughter too and I know I'd be annoyed with the way you're all acting if I were in her place. My dad was _not_ this bad with you, Chihaya!"  
  
"I had your _entire extended family_ there when I came, this is a small strand of them here!"  
  
"And yet _somehow_ you're acting ten times worse! My daddy _never_ said he didn't accept you!"  
  
Julia looked dry. "I would've."  
  
"I am your son!" Chihaya screamed before burying his face in his hands, breathing in hard. "...I... _hate_ and I mean _hate_ upsetting my Scuttle...but I hate the idea of letting some _bastard_ into her life more!"  
  
Her expression full of disbelief, Rosa looked _very_ annoyed. "Are you saying the idea of your daughter choosing someone that makes her happy is worse than upsetting her?"  
  
Chihaya froze. "W-well--"  
  
"That's not how it gets to work, _noob_ " Koji said darkly, "If you can say that your daughter's happiness is less important than _anything_ , I'll be the one killing someone tonight."  
  
How'd this come back on him?! Shaking his head, he wandered off to the deck. "I...I need a breather too."  
  
Naturally his wife wasn't much for that, choosing to follow him quietly. "Chiyo?"  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"In your eyes, does she fail to be your little girl if she's with someone?"  
  
Chihaya swallowed. "She's _always_ my little girl, that's why I don't want anyone, Kaoru, Matt, _or_ Dirk, there like that. I-I get it, my wife was her dad's princess and-and he gave his blessing, he didn't _always_ go asshole mode with me, but...I didn't even think I'd _have_ a daughter, Rosa, she...she's my Scuttle..."  
  
"Aww, sweetie" Rosa murmured, hugging his shoulders, "It's difficult from my standpoint to think we have raised our child to the point where they're about to make the same decisions we did. I know there are so many bad people out there, that's something we both know quite well...but we also both know that, no matter what oddities we might have inadvertantly instilled in Chika, that she can decide what's best for her. And I can tell you, no one will come between you and your lap baby. You don't have to threaten them to _seriously_ go away either...but just know anyone willing to stay is the kind of person you know isn't in this for the wrong reasons."  
  
Ugh, was that supposed to make him feel better...? He just felt nauseous...but, well... "Think...we can have another baby girl and just not let her grow up?"  
  
Rosa snickered, kissing his cheek, "No. Just deal with the ones you have."  
  
"Sheesh, and you were the one that wanted a bazillion kids..."  
  
She winked, taking his hand, "Just think: we're a year from total alone time."  
  
"...Oh yea..." he mused, stroking his chin. 

Fine. FINE, he wanted his Scuttle to be happy. But Kaoru, Dirk, Matt? He hated all of them and he hoped Chika told them all to go to hell.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"I'm sorry dinner was so peculiar, Dirk..."  
  
Chika wasn't sure what she had expected in retrospect. She thought her father would give Dirk at least the chance to prove himself likeable but as it were he had judged him the moment he appeared if not before. She'd grown aggravated with the remark that he wouldn't accept Dirk.  
  
Would he accept Kaoru since he was his best friend's son? Would he accept Matt? He used to like Matt. But...that wasn't fair, he had to give Dirk equal opportunity as a new face...  
  
Alas, when they came back from her room, her father had quieted a bit. He didn't say much in the scheme of things, actually. Dirk himself though stood before the guys and told them he knew he was an outsider and that perhaps she hadn't spoken of him much but that he wished them to know he truly cared about her, no matter what.  
  
No matter what.  
  
Chihaya was sulky and said he didn't approve any guy for her, going back to his original remark. However, he added that it was up to her to decide who she wished to spend her life with and if it was him, he'd learn to live with it somehow...as with all the others, he added on. Grandpapa Koji simply said that all that mattered was he make her happy and the only reason they'd kick his ass was if that goal ever purposefully failed. Grandpapa Mark begrudgingly agreed but seemed more on her daddy's side of the fence...well, at least her mama, Shinji, Uncle Max, and grandmamas liked him quite a bit.  
  
As her mother was preparing coffee for after dinner, there was a sudden knock on the door. Chihaya groaned, weakly wandering over as he muttered 'I give up' to answer. Chika was puzzled to find Shomura Carl and Katie on the other side. Dirk leaned in and whispered to her, "Kaoru's parents?"  
  
"Nn. Uncle Carl and Aunt Katie" she murmured back.  
  
"What do you want, goof?" Chihaya demanded, "I was not expecting YOU at all."  
  
"W-well, we-we just want to see our son's competition!" Carl proclaimed.  
  
Uncle Carl's English was quite poor, much like his son's, so Dirk didn't understand what he said. She did. Her papa looked very irritated. "My. Damn. Daughter is not some PRIZE in some f—king carnival game!!"  
  
Carl looked alarmed as Katie smiled, patting Chihaya's shoulder, "You are absolutely and very right, Chihaya, I can't agree more. But Carl was adamant so the reason _ _**I**_ _am here is to keep him from making an idiot of himself."  
  
"Katie!"  
  
Aunt Katie walked over, bowing politely, "Hello! I'm Shomura Katie."  
  
"A-ah" Dirk sputtered, standing and bowing as well, "N-nice to meet you, ma'am, I'm Dirk Middleton."  
  
"Wow, you're quite tall..." Katie said, mystified.  
  
Chika blinked, looking to Dirk, "You think so? Uncle Steiner is taller than him so I didn't really think so..."  
  
The first normal moment of the night for Chika was her father coming to jab Katie, grinning saucily, "At 4'12", _ _**I'm**_ _towering over Katie!"  
  
"I'm not short enough to kick your ass, Chihaya!"  
  
He skirted away, the woman glowering after him as Carl reluctantly followed to stand beside her. "Dirk, this is Kaoru's papa, Shomura Carl. His English isn't very good so..." _

_"Oh, uh, konnichiwa. D-doozo...yoroshiku..."  
  
Chika patted his back approvingly and Carl muttered back the same. Katie gushed, "What a lovely accent though. My grandfather navigated England for a while, what region are you from?"  
  
"Thank you. I'm from a small town that's based in Northwest England, near Manchester and Cheshire but my parents and many of the occupants were from Birmingham so I have a quasi-'Brummie' accent" Dirk explained. _

_Huh...she hadn't known that, actually. Uncle Carl suddenly whispered something in Aunt Katie's ear and the woman rolled her eyes. He elbowed her and she groaned. "Dirk, have you met our son, Kaoru?"  
  
Oh. She was about to say that shouldn't matter but Dirk smiled politely. "I have."  
  
Everyone looked up curiously for some reason at that moment and she suspected they thought he'd slander Kaoru's name. Katie cleared her throat, "And how do you feel about him?"  
  
"I think he's a good man, Mrs. Shomura" Dirk said sincerely before pausing. "...But...as you can imagine, we don't precisely get along well."  
  
Katie frowned as Carl looked to her questioningly. "Well...as you can imagine, as his mother, I do want what makes him happiest."  
  
What...? "But Chika's like my own too and I'm not letting her silly Uncle try to guilt this situation" she sulked, grabbing Carl's ear as he yelped.  
  
Leading him toward the door, she turned back and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Middleton-san."  
  
"A-ah, yes, same, ma'am."  
  
...Kaoru...Dirk...or Matt...  
  
"It was actually quite the experience, darling. While I won't say I wasn't scared senseless a majority of the time, I can say that you're surrounded with family that cares about your wellbeing" Dirk said as she walked him up the street. "I can see what kind of people brought you up and I understand a lot more about you now."  
  
"Really?" she echoed, looking to him.  
  
"Yes, quite...you have a concern for others that's momentous and so sincere. Whether it be me or Dakota or anyone, you...you want what's best for others and will do what's in your power to aid them. I...I love that about you too."  
  
Chika frowned as he blushed, scratching the side of his face, "A-anyway, I, uh, should be going. I did have a good time."  
  
"Dirk" she rasped, catching his arm. "I...I am earnestly considering all of you but...it was difficult to be in the apartment alone once more."  
  
Dirk smiled and kissed her cheek, "I've missed it as well..."  
  
Pulling away, he directed her back toward her house. "Get back home now. Don't want your parents to think I've kidnapped you."  
  
She pouted at that and made it to the steps before turning to watch him go. It would be...easy to choose Dirk. But then, she'd be neglecting the feelings Kaoru had cultivated for so many years and Matt whom she did have some emotion for...  
  
Back to square one.  
  
_ XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"He's a pretty boy."  
  
Shomura Kaoru had just been lying in his old bedroom, staring at the ceiling as he thought about how nice things could be with him and Chika living together. They could work on their careers here in Japan and...and things would be perfect. He would come home and make her dinner or vice versa and...it'd just be them. None of these distractions, no...no Dirk.  
  
Well. "Who?" he questioned absently, looking to his mother as she walked in.  
  
The woman sighed, sitting on his bed. "Dirk?"  
  
"...You met him?"  
  
"Mm. Rosa mentioned she was meeting him tonight for the first time and I happened to tell your father, like an idiot, and he commanded we go scope out your 'competition'."  
  
Kaoru swallowed. Huh, so he was finally meeting the parents. "How was Chihaya reacting to him?"  
  
"About what I'd imagine, just glaring at him."  
  
Great. "Chika dubbed that guy her boyfriend, mama" he sulked, "She decided she wanted to call him her boyfriend. I hate it so much!"  
  
"I can only imagine what you're going through, sweetie" Katie murmured, stroking his hair, "You've loved Chika forever and I know that I want you to be happy. Chika is probably in turmoil thinking about all of you but no matter what happens, I want you to promise you won't turn against her."  
  
What? "I..."  
  
"No way!"  
  
His mother groaned as his dad stalked in, looking indignant, "If Chika chooses another guy over Kaoru I'll be absolutely offended! How could she not choose our son?! They've been together for years, it'd be a slap in the face!"  
  
"They've been together as friends" Katie insisted, "If Chika can expand that to considering Kaoru romantically that's terrific but I don't want either of you to expect with a hundred percent confidence that she can make that leap. It'd be hard for anyone."  
  
"I was friends with you before we dated!"  
  
"Not for over twenty years!"  
  
He listened to his parents bicker somewhat before returning his gaze to the ceiling, dwelling on his mother's words about swearing not to turn against Chika should she choose Matt or Dirk.  
  
...He...he wasn't confident he was that good of a person. If...if Chika decided that she'd rather be with someone else, perfect strangers in comparison to their history, he... _

_...He might actually hate her for that._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika had returned to Azuma early Monday morning, going back to her apartment with the intention to change clothes and go to class. She was tired but figured she'd get some shut eye since the meetings were sort of on hiatus while she...sorted this out. She thought it was a bad idea but...her focus wasn't there and she was aware of that. She hadn't slept last night at all after Dirk left.  
  
When she arrived in her apartment, she found 'slut bitch' painted in red across her door and wondered who would do that. It was dry so it had been there for some time...generally speaking the traffic on her floor was very slow, she could imagine someone hadn't seen it. Going to the front desk after taking a picture, she told them about it and they were quite mortified, promising to have the door cleaned or replaced immediately. She sent it to Eiji. While possible it was Dakota, it went along with Antoinette's tirade more so. Security footage confirmed her suspicion and she told them she wasn't going to personally press charges. Maybe she was. 

She wandered to the lagoon her and Matt had found some months back, walking the sand and looking at the little broken shells. He'd knelt and told her each of the little fish's names that were swimming about in the water, a bright smile on his face. He always was like that, finding intrigue in the natural things in life. When they were together as children, he opened that world for her and...and she knew somewhat it hadn't been the same since, even though she couldn't count how many lizards she tracked down with Kaoru. She smiled some. Well, Dirk's goldfish Magikarp was an entirely different experience altogether but...  
  
Going to the little old arcade her and Kaoru would come to from time to time, she watched the Freshmen come in and play Dance Dance Revolution in confusion, giggling in embarrassment as they tried to keep up with the flashing arrows. Kaoru hated the game so much but she always made him play it, to the point that he was almost better than she was. He didn't have to but, well...  
  
She stood outside of the Yume on the beach where Dirk and she had eaten the yummy Yume-style breakfast to which he said was the best breakfast he'd ever had. He told her about the last five years, about how he and Ivan used to have almost meal together before Gretel came into the picture. He said he didn't really understand why every breakfast for the last five years they just took it by themselves in their bedroom. Chika thought it sounded rather cruel as well, considering how they ostracized Dirk initially. But he smiled, saying that were they in the opposite positions he probably would also prefer having dinner with Chika alone too. No one wants the little brother lurking around. He said he loved that they always had meals together though, that it made him feel as if he were a part of something. He expressed if he went home he'd probably move out and live on his own. 

Shutting her eyes, she tiredly sat on a bench. This...this was extraordinarily difficult. Each of these memories, all of the memories she had with all three of them were so important and precious to her. In her heart, no moment rose above the rest because they were all equally special. How on Earth was she supposed to decide?  
  
Kaoru was right...she just...she just wanted things back the way they used to be.  
  
Except...except she'd never be able to say she wished she'd never met Dirk. Never. Same with Matt. She just...she just wanted things to be okay no matter what.  
  
She was exhausted. It was almost nine o'clock, her wanderings taking her all over the island to places she'd been with all of three of them. She'd gotten up late at ten in the morning yesterday but...thirty-five hours this time. It had to stop...she could...go home but they might still be replacing the door... 

  
It was just by coincidence she was closest to his apartment. Knocking in lieu of using her key, she figured this might be awkward but...right now, she just wanted the familiarity of comfort. Shomura Kaoru answered the door, holding a beer. His blue eyes briefly widened before clearing his throat. "...Hey."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"...So..."  
  
Chika grimaced, "I...I am not here to give you an answer just yet, Kaoru, I...I was just in the neighborhood and I was feeling a bit weary so I thought I'd sit with you if it were alright."  
  
He blinked slowly, nodding, "Of course. Come in."  
  
Entering the familiar apartment, she nudged off her flip flops and miserably collapsed on his couch. Kaoru came back from the kitchen, holding a fresh beer and another one for himself. While she recognized she probably shouldn't drink seeing as she hadn't slept in quite a few hours, it might actually help at this point. "Thank you..."  
  
Kaoru sat beside her, nodding, and looked at her as she broke the seal on the Corona, taking a short sip. It kind of hit her stomach hard... "So...how's it been?"  
  
"Awful."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is difficult" she mumbled, leaning back and slouching.  
  
Kaoru stared at her. "Is it really... _that_ difficult?  
  
"Of course it is 'that' difficult! I have to consider all three of your feelings earnestly."  
  
"Can't you just decide whose feelings you consider _most_ earnestly?"  
  
Chika sulked, raising a brow, "I don't know how to assess something so specifically, Kaoru. If it were so simple I would have been able to immediately give you all an answer."  
  
He just rolled his eyes, finishing the last swallow of his beer before opening the next. Raising a brow, she noted two other empty bottles on his table as she took another sip of hers. "...You're on beer number four."  
  
"Yep" he confirmed, plucking the top off. "...So, like, if you can't specifically assess which one of us is most important to you then...why?"  
  
"Why what?" she questioned, bewildered.  
  
Kaoru glowered, turning to face her, "Why is it so difficult? I love you, Chika. I've been with you every step of the way! Can you say the same for Matt? Or-or f—king _Dirk_?"  
  
"I met 'f—king Dirk' when you were ignoring me, Kaoru."  
  
He groaned loudly at that, taking another drink. "Chika, I-I still can't find a decent explanation for that, okay? I was annoyed that-that you didn't recognize my feelings and I was a stupid brat. I just...just can't believe you found someone to replace me in that time and right now you're toiling over who you want to be with: him or me."  
  
She swallowed that. "Can...can we just not speak about it anymore? Or better yet, I will leave..."  
  
Kaoru held up his hand, finishing his fourth beer. "No, no...we don't have to talk about it. I've...I've missed you."  
  
Chika frowned as he hugged her waist, sluggishly relaxing his face into her shoulder. "...Why were you dating Antoinette, Kaoru? Were you trying to make me jealous?"  
  
"Yea...thought it was working."  
  
Scowling, she almost shoved him away in irritation. Meddling with her feelings for an advantage was not a plus. However, he held her tighter and suddenly sat back, pulling her to sit in his lap, face forward. "I learned stuff for you. Lemme show you..."  
  
Learned stuff? Chika was startled when he leaned in and kissed her for the second time, his lips caressing hers gently as he hugged her close to his body. Wait...  
  
"Wa-wait, Kaoru" she protested as he kissed her jaw. It still...it still didn't feel...  
  
She yelped as he picked her up, carrying her toward his room. "I've...I've wanted you so long, Chika."  
  
Almost freezing, she whimpered when he set her on the bed, leaning over her and kissing her again. He...he had a nice kiss but...  
  
"A-ah, wait, Kaoru" she rasped as he pulled her shirt off.  
  
He was drunk "You...you have no idea how I've...I've wanted this moment, Chika..."  
  
Chika bit her lip as he pulled her to sit up in his lap again, his kisses pressing against her neck. It...it wasn't like...she couldn't envision sex with anyone else, it just...  
  
She'd not _had_ sex with anyone else and this felt so different. Trembling awkwardly when he took off her bra, she tried to nudge him away from her breasts. Even with Dirk and her last encounter she'd not been able to allow his normal administrations because they were more sore than usual. Kaoru wasn't quite as understanding of her request but he was clearly impaired and...and she should stop him.  
  
"Kaoru, please, you're intoxicated" she insisted, grasping his shoulders as he reached to take off her panties.  
  
"It's cool, Chika..." he said languidly, "Don't worry, I'll-I'll wear a condom..."  
  
She inhaled shakily, shutting her eyes as he slipped his fingers inside her, kissing her passionately. For the sake of comparison, she consented to the action. However, squirming in his touch, she...she could almost say with full confidence she was genuinely uncomfortable.  
  
He must've deemed her prepared enough, clumsily rolling a condom over his rather mysteriously developed erection before pushing inside. Letting out a stunted cry, she shivered as he pumped inside of her, hugging his shoulders as she reminded herself to wrap her legs around his waist. He was moaning, seeming to sincerely enjoy it, but... 

But... 

When he got off, one of the few times she could recall not sharing the same fate, Kaoru went right to sleep, a contented pleased look on his face. Staring at his ceiling, wide-eyed and wide awake now, she shakily sat up. 

  
...She loved Kaoru. She truly did. If...if there was some part of her that thought it'd be ridiculous to fathom a romantic extension of that love, she'd have been honest with him. They...or she thought they weren't dishonest with each other...  
  
But...sex...was...different... 

Shuddering and biting her hand to stifle a sob, she quickly collected all her clothes and dressed silently as not to wake him. Starting to beam out of the room, she paused long enough to gaze back at him. He'd...he'd always had these feelings...and he'd fought them but...  
  
Before she left, she pulled his cover over him and kissed his forehead, murmuring 'sweet dreams' before rushing from her former solitude.  
  
Her body ached. She felt heavy and bloated as she dragged herself along the coastline, looking out at the water in the dim night. No stars were in the sky and it was entirely dark. Here she was alone fathoming all she'd gathered and she was no closer to an answer than before. The time moved so gradually, sinking from midnight to the dawn of a new day. Still sitting, freezing, out on the beach, she knew she was at her wit's end. This...this had to end, she couldn't live with this another day.  
  
Chika weakly reached for her cell phone, hoping she hadn't dropped it at Kaoru's apartment. Locating the device in her pocket, she gulped as she dialed his number...  
  
"'Ello...? Scuzzle...?"  
  
"H-hi, papa" she whispered.  
  
She heard the creak of the bed, imagining he was sleeping comfortably before she called. He said he'd prefer none of them. As far as he was concerned this was superfluous and she gained little from it. If...it had been at one point in her life, perhaps, but...her father...he had no stake in this, it was all yet another burden for him.  
  
"Uh, Chika...if you um...don' really have anything pressing, it's five in the morning and daddy jus' kinda went to sleep three hours ago so..."  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, papa. I will talk to you later. Love you."  
  
Clicking off to end her obnoxious call to her poor father, she weakly got to her feet and counted the hours as she swayed back toward the main streets. Forty-three.  
  
Around six, she called Dirk but he didn't pick up either. Neither did Eiji or Leonel but she already knew they weren't going to help her. They said this was her decision but...but how was she supposed to make it?  
  
She had to go home. Her body wasn't prepared for any more of this self-torture by nine o'clock that morning. When...when was the last time she'd been to class though? She...she should go struggle through class. It...it wasn't supposed to get in the way of her ambitions, just like Dakota... 

Matt...Dirk...or...  
  
Chika stopped cold when she saw Shomura Kaoru standing on the street corner, apparently about to cross and go toward their campus. Nervous and jumpy after their encounter last night, she steeled herself and walked to him. "...Kaoru."  
  
His shoulders stiffened before he shot a furious glare over his shoulder. "What do you want?"  
  
He was upset. "I...I just wanted...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry for what?!" he demanded angrily, wheeling to face her, "Leaving me like some shameful one night stand last night?! Could you even _wait_ to get away from me?!"  
  
"I-I just-I just couldn't sleep, Kaoru--" she whimpered.  
  
Kaoru balled his fists, enraged. "Whatever, Chika! I get it: I'm not your f—king precious _Dirk_. It was like I was having sex with a perfect stranger last night you were so against it being me!! So-so you know what? F—k you! F-Forget I ever existed and go be happy with your stupid f—king _boyfriend_! I don't need you!"  
  
She choked, her chest tightening. That...he started to sprint across the street, away from her. "But Kaoru, wait, I--"  
  
She...she was so tired...  
  
But...out of the corner of her eye, she saw where the light had changed. People had crossed while they were speaking and it'd...it'd been green for the oncoming traffic of Azuma.  
  
Her eyes widened in horror, quickly darting across the one empty lane, wondering why it was always a... " _Kaoru_!!"  
  
Shomura Kaoru turned to her, full of rage and fury. He woke up expecting her to be lying there beside him this morning. He thought she'd finally see him and say she didn't have to think about it anymore, that she saw how much he loved and adored her. And yea, she was strange and awkward last night but that was just something to work through. 

She was gone. She'd gotten up some time before he woke and vanished into thin air for all purposes. He'd sat up and stared around in absolutely confusion before the deafening truth settled into his soul: she just...didn't want him. The only hard thing about the decision was deciding how to break it to him that she cared absolutely nothing about him, that was all. And since that was it, since 'Dirk' was her boyfriend and she still had to consider that prick Matt then why should he care? He was done with it.  
  
"Just leave me--" he screamed over some awfully loud sound.  
  
Kaoru was shocked when Chika suddenly shoved him _hard,_ sending him far back to hit the curb on the other side. What the hell?! Why--  
  
His eyes glazed over, wide-eyed, when she disappeared once more.  
  
All the loud noise was the engine and frantic honking of an oncoming local bus. Going about fifty, not able to let up in the spontaneous moment Kaoru obliviously ran out in front of it, all he saw was Chika disappear underneath it.  
  
She screamed. It was such a pitchy sound and it cut off so suddenly and abruptly he almost threw up in terror. Struggling to breathe, he scrambled to his feet when the bus managed to stop itself some length away. Kaoru trembled, his eyes strained open as onlookers stopped, whispering in horrified voices as he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened.  
  
"Ch-Chika!!" he bellowed, looking for her. God, _no_. 

Rushing out into the street, cars stopped to observe in confusion as he rapidly looked around. What was she thinking?! "Chika!!"  
  
Maybe. Just maybe some damn miracle happened and she managed to roll out from underneath the bus scathe free. He pleaded and prayed for that miracle...  
  
Instead, he finally found her, having been dragged along with the bus, soaked through with blood, not far behind the vehicle.  
  
His mind was broken.  
  
Tripping over to her quickly, he collapsed to his knees beside her, gaping and shaking helplessly.  
"C-Chika? Chika, can...can you hear me?"  
  
She didn't respond. He wasn't entirely sure she was...she was even _breathing._ Oh God, no, please. "C-Chika, I didn't mean it, I-I never mean it, okay?! I-I don't care about any of this, I could never hate you, ju-just please don't leave me!! Someone _help_!"  
  
He wept, knowing not to move her but not knowing if he'd just...been responsible for his best friend and the only woman he'd loved's...  
  
 _Why_ ?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note:
> 
> We'll briefly discuss Kaoru's little...thing there next chapter. Originally chapter notes and everything were included but I had to split the chapter. If you thought the last three chapters were hefty, ho boy, this one...
> 
> It's kind of funny but I think Chika's feet would be a tad bigger than her father's XP (The flip flop thing).
> 
> Of course while Koji is typically mean or coarse to all men that try to come into the family, historically I think his interactions with Chihaya in Yume were some of his meanest in the series. If you recall, he did actually punch Chihaya once XD Of course, Chihaya's not going to practice any sympathy and in something of an irony I would say he's been one of the most stubborn fathers to meet their daughter's boyfriend in the series. Another difference with the 'meet the family' Ryuu trope is I think this is one of the few times the daughter doesn't in some way or another completely let the interrogation happen, Chika was defending Dirk most of the time.
> 
> Chihaya was mouthing off about he wouldn't be the sort of dumbass to let his seventeen-year-old date a twenty-one-year old...which is pretty much precisely the age range he and Rosa are to which Koji allowed. There was supposed to be a further scene where they sat down to dinner and Chika made some blunt remark about her and Dirk's sex life and Chihaya was going to say something about 'why would you think I'm the sort of negligent father to let you have sex when you want?' to which Koji would have responded 'yea, who'd do that?'. Lol, lots of things don't make the cut, readers XD
> 
> Anyone notice we haven't seen Julia until nineteen chapters into this story?
> 
> More notes to be found next chapter in regards to this one.


	56. The World Stops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: PLEASE READ THE END NOTES.

**Chapter 20:** The World Stops   
  
**Author's Notes:** PLEASE READ THE END NOTES.   
  
XXXX   
  


Hideyoshi Chihaya dropped a plate.   
  
His purple eyes widened as the waitress also looked startled, the plate about to be put in her grasp to deliver to a customer. "Chihaya-san?"   
  
"U-uh, my...my bad. Um, hey, tell-tell the customer I had a mishap and offer them a free beverage of their choice, okay?"   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Grimacing, he knelt to pick up the pieces, bewildered. That was odd, he just kind of froze up for a second. Huh, guess he was still a bit tired. Should've known better to marathon through Bion with work the next day. Carl's Yume's sous chef was out for the day so the man asked him a few weeks back to cover for him. While quite reluctant, Chihaya agreed. Maybe it was just some old...ghosts playing with him in this place. 

Well, that wasn't totally it...after he cleaned up, he bit his lip as he dialed Chika's number. He'd dozed right back off like it was nothing but when he woke up a few hours later for his shift, he realized that, well, Chika called him at five in the morning and...yea, that wasn't normal. Trying to call her around then, she hadn't picked up. He fathomed she had once again deemed it a 'burden' to him because he did just...kind of brush her off. That...was not what he was trying to cultivate at all and he felt pretty bad now. She...she sounded like she needed someone to talk to in what he recalled from the brief call.   
  
Chihaya groaned when, once again, he got her voicemail. "Oi, Scuttle, it's...it's your dad, duh, but hey, I'm sorry about this morning. I was sleeping and I...I just wasn't really focusing on the fact that you called me ultra early and you normally wouldn't do that so you really must have needed something so, uh, I'm up now! Whenever you get this, call me back, okay? I...I love you..."   
  
Ugh. Slipping his cell phone in his pocket, he started to cook the omelet he wrecked over. Carl was baking some cakes for the display but for whatever reason the man hadn't said a whole hell of a lot to him today. But it was Carl so of course that meant he was upset about something. "What's wrong, Carl?"   
  
His friend sniffed, taking baked cakes out of the oven to cool. "What do you mean?"   
  
"You're kind of giving me the silent treatment so I figure you're feeling bitchy about something or the other" Chihaya remarked dryly.   
  
Carl huffed, glaring at him. "Why didn't you tell Chika you wanted her to choose Kaoru?"   
  
"Because I don't?" Figured it was over that bulls—t he had to drink out of mind to get over.   
  
The man looked utterly offended and indignant. "We are long-time friends. We have raised our kids alongside one another and I have let Chika stay over at my house like one of my own and you've done the same with Kaoru. But you're saying that my son isn't good enough for your daughter?"   
  
Chihaya hummed, "Hmm, yea, that sounds about right."   
  
Carl looked flabbergasted, laughing humorlessly, "Wow."   
  
"Don't you 'wow' me" Chihaya glared, setting the omelet carefully on the conveyor this time, "If your daughter decided that she was madly in love with my son, would you feel any better about it because he's _my_ kid?"   
  
"Yes!!" Carl proclaimed, slamming his fists down, "Because I would know exactly what to expect with your son because I know you! You-you let some perfect stranger like _Dirk_ who's not even from around here date her, you have no idea what you're facing!"   
  
Chihaya snorted caustically, counting off on his fingers, "In _my_ book dealing with my pal's kids, Eiji was as emotionally complicated as Juro yet he somehow has a _fiancee_ , Leonel would never even look at a woman but he's dating my _sister_ , and apparently your son and Antoinette had a brief fling so I don't know what the hell Chika's getting into with anyone's kids because they all defy my observations!"   
  
"That's--...wait, what? Antoinette? Juro's Antoinette?" Carl blanched.   
  
"That's right. So apparently your son was dipping the wick in that wax so that's questionable enough by itself."   
  
Carl was pissed. "Yea, well, maybe _Antoinette_ would make a better choice anyway since your kid can't see how good my son is!"   
  
"Look, you" Chihaya snapped, "My daughter is my perfect Scuttle so I'm not getting into an argument over something like this. You've known me long enough to know I don't care if I raised the guy from birth for the sole purpose of marrying my daughter, _I don't want anyone with my daughter_. And whoever Chika chooses, whether it's your kid or someone else's kid, that is her choice and I will pretend to be happy with it!"   
  
"I can't believe you'd be so stupid! I swear, if she doesn't choose Kaoru--"   
  
"You'll what, Carl?! Defriend me? Make me and Chika out to be villains because I raised her with free will and we didn't ever arrange a marriage? You do that, numbnuts!"   
  
Carl was flushed, "Y-you just keep her away from Kaoru altogether then! I don't think I want anyone like you in my family anyway!!"   
  
"Fine by me!" countered Chihaya, completely riled up. What f—king nonsense!!   
  
Letting out an irritated sound, Carl turned away when his cell phone rang. Glaring back over his shoulder as he answered, he mumbled, "Hey, Kaoru. What's going on?"   
  
He had enough issues without Lord of Touchy getting involved. F—k, he should leave his sorry ass alone right now and go home to sleep. Come in on his day off and get his head chewed on for stupid stuff like that! About to declare his intention to leave, he paused when he saw that Carl was staring at him with a very strange and different expression from mere seconds ago. Huh?   
  
"...O-okay, okay, calm down, alright? I...I'll tell him."   
  
Tell him? What? Had Chika chosen him? Whoop-de-doo. Too bad he was starting to root for the other guy now just because of Kaoru's stupid dad but that would mean he's rooting for anyone. Carl slowly set his phone down as Chihaya crossed his arms, retorting sarcastically, "So I guess he's the 'victorious winner'?"   
  
Carl swallowed, walking closer to him, "Chihaya...um..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"...I...I don't...know how to say this..."   
  
"Just say it, that's usually how we work" Chihaya grunted, starting to text Chika his distaste with the third degree.   
  
"Chika was in a bad accident."   
  
... "...What?"   
  
"S-something happened about twenty minutes ago and, uh, Kaoru...Kaoru said that she's in the-the emergency room right now but she's...she's not in good shape."   
  
Chihaya turned to look at him, trying to ascertain if he was just making something awful up to get back at him or... "W-what do you mean she's 'not in good shape'? What's happened to her?!"   
  
"Calm down, Chihaya" Carl said gently, turning to another sous chef that was lingering in the background, "Hey, um, can-can you put the closed sign up? All the customers have been served so after they've left, just lock the place up. If any of them wanted anything else, just give them a free voucher for another visit. We...we have a bit of an emergency situation."   
  
The man nodded, starting to fill the waitresses in on the situation. What was he talking about? 'Not in good shape'? "What the hell's happened to my little girl, Carl?!" he sobbed.   
  
"Come on, we're going to the hospital now" Carl explained, calmly grasping his shoulder and pushing him toward the door. 

He just-he just talked to her!! ...Oh God, no he didn't. _No_ , what was happening?!   
  
Why'd...why'd he ever let her go?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"I demand to go home this instant, Dirk!"   
  
Dirk Middleton had a throbbing headache as Ash Preston screamed like a loon and he wasn't a mere foot away from him. "Ash, please start acting rationally."   
  
"I am acting rationally! I wish to return home so we can halt this nonsense once and for all! Grady gave his word to my mother about our engagement and whether you daydreamers want to acknowledge it or not, that was the agreement!"   
  
Cheryl Preston pursed her lips, gazing toward him helplessly. She naturally wasn't keen on leaving now, being engaged and all. But, well, the way things were looking... "How about I have you sent back and...and you deal with all the formalities?"   
  
Ash snorted loudly, "So you all can disappear and Georgia's fate falls onto my shoulders so I can take the blame? Don't be ridiculous!"   
  
He had _so much_ else on his mind right now. He'd hardly slept the night he met Chika's family, admittedly just worried and nauseous. He'd been up for twenty-four hours by the time he just collapsed from exhaustion last night. When he finally woke up around 9:30, he found he'd missed a call from Chika around six. He was shivering with fear when he called back only to be met directly by her voicemail. Oh...alright...   
  
Cameron "Cam" Daugherty sat on the couch, silent, as Ash continued to yell at them about going home. Finally the blond murmured, "Is it that difficult for you to consider what others may want, Ash?"   
  
"Are you on this again, Cam? What others want and what's best are not always on the same plate!"   
  
Cam rose to his feet, glaring, "And I suppose you getting to decide what is on other's plates is the way it ought to be, I would assume? You're right, sometimes what we want isn't always what is best but when you start controlling what it is we can decide you're taking away the basic rights we have as a human being! You haven't even taken into consideration what Georgia wants!"   
  
"What is with you and Georgia?!" Ash demanded, "You never spoke this vocally when other women in the village our age were betrothed, what is it of Georgia being engaged to me?!"   
  
"B-Because! Because Georgia is--"   
  
Ash held up his hands, "Fine, look, I know it's difficult in your situation, Cam. We've been a tight group of friends and perhaps it's hard to imagine two of us becoming wedded and potentially breaking us all apart. Alas, we're adults now. If it's any solace, I would willingly allow you to marry Cheryl."   
  
" _What_?!" Cheryl squeaked.   
  
Dirk squeezed his temples, the idea comically horrifying, Cam himself froze and gawked like Ash had thrown something venomous at him. Ash leered. "What? Well, aren't we being rude? Do you find something wrong with my sister since you so vehemently defend 'choices'?"   
  
"You don't even _get it_!" Cam proclaimed in disbelief, "It is not about the simple course of _marriage_ , you idiot, it's because _I_ don't want to marry Cheryl and she doesn't want to marry _me_. You as some third party _ghost_ don't get to hover in and decide who will marry who!!"   
  
"Cam, you don't understand the rules of our society. Howard...never married so you don't fathom the duties of a man in Galeton!"   
  
Cam's eyes widened as he laughed humorlessly. "Really? Really, tell me how I don't have a father or don't have status in your perfect little world, _Ash_. Tell me how bloody hated I am to the point that if women did like me it was merely for the taboo of it all, not because I was an actual human being. Tell me of your duties to command your wife around like a puppet and silence her every thought! You tell me about being a man, Ash, since you had one in your life too!"   
  
"How dare you?!" Ash bellowed, his face growing red.   
  
"Jesus Christ, you two" Dirk snapped, his brain shorting out, "Ash, I'm more than certain it was your mother who fed you this stupid change of character over the years but Cam is trying to tell you that your perceived concept of forcing someone into a marriage without even asking is not going to end in happiness! You look at it against this world with high divorce rates and in your conception 'promiscuity' but just because our women don't leave our men doesn't mean they wouldn't if we didn't shred away all power they had lo they become beasts in 'society's' sight! We're saying it's uncouth because you're trying to force that onto our friend! You have not even asked her if she possibly cares for another either!"   
  
Ash spat, "Who?! Who else has the status or ability to live up to Georgia aside from you, Dirk?! Who else?!"   
  
"It's not _about_ status or ability, Ash."   
  
They all paused as Georgia suddenly slumped down the stairs, looking pasty and ill. Dirk swallowed as she nervously clenched her wrist, letting out a fatigued breath. Her and Chika...had to deal with a great lot these last days. He...he sometimes wondered if they were any better than Galeton at times.   
  
"I...I love you, Ash, but only...only as a dear good friend" she whispered.   
  
Ash blanched before rapidly shaking his head, rushing to her. "L-Love is superfluous though, Georgia, true romantic sap love that is. I-I know I will do my very best for you, I know I have what it takes to provide for you. You can _learn_ to love me."   
  
"That's not how it should work, Ash!" Georgia protested, her eyes sorrowful, "You force someone into a cage and then expect them to love you? That is not love but some sort of phantom of a feeling that means nothing and is frail! That's not...that's not the way it should be and it's not what I want."   
  
"Who gives you such things then, Georgia? Who will provide for you no matter what and carries these 'true feelings' then?" Ash breathed almost hiss-like.   
  
Dirk looked up, wondering how she'd bail on answering this time as she had for the last six, no, almost ten, years. The woman licked her lips and slowly turned away, going toward Cam and grasping his hand. He frowned down at her before kissing her forehead, letting out a breath of utter relief.   
  
Ash gaped in disbelief. "...What?"   
  
"I have been with Cam for many years, Ash. We both equally decided to keep it from you until we felt you could handle the truth, aware that you had feelings for me. I...I withheld telling you for some time even when he was prepared and thinking I was ashamed of him but I won't...I won't mask it anymore: I love Cameron. And no matter what that does to my reputation in Galeton, I don't care. I will be with him...I'm sorry."   
  
Dirk awkwardly looked to Ash to see his reaction to this knowledge. He just stared, wide-eyed, before his eyes dropped to his feet. "...I see."   
  
Cheryl briefly opened her mouth, perhaps prepared to comfort her brother, but her cell phone rang instead. Georgia looked to Ash fearfully from Cam's arms, murmuring. "Ash...are you alright?"   
  
He didn't say one word.   
  
"...Wait, wait, calm down, I can't understand...." 

Dirk frowned, looking to Cheryl. He was about to say she should probably end whatever that call, probably from Eiji, was quickly. Alas, she looked to him, wide-eyed, "Oh...oh my God, is she...?"   
  
She paused and gulped, nodding. "Y-yes, I'll tell him and see you in a moment. Please, calm down. I'm coming."   
  
Clicking off, she stared at the phone before looking to them. "Dirk?"   
  


"Yes...?"   
  
"...It's...it's Chika."   
  
His brows furrowed at the vague statement, shaking his head, "Oh, did she...did she call you? Something must be wrong with my phone again then."   
  
"No, no" Cheryl quickly amended, looking down before clearing her throat, "That...that was Eiji. He...he said that Chika was in a horrid accident this morning and that she's...not breathing."   
  
He stopped too. Georgia sobbed, covering her mouth as all the blood drained from Cam's face, "W-what do you mean she's not breathing?! What happened?!"   
  
"I-I don't know, Eiji was beside himself, he was just...just saying she was in the hospital on Azuma and that the doctors were saying she wasn't breathing on her own" she whimpered.   
  
The only thing that shocked him back was Georgia grasping his wrist, "G-Get ahold of yourself, Dirk! C'mon, we're going there immediately!"   
  
"Y-yes..." he said in a voice no more than a whisper, shaking as he ran for the door.   
  
He, Cam, Georgia, and Cheryl were rushing out...but Ash was still standing where they left him. Georgia looked back, astounded. "Ash?"   
  
"...Go on without me. I'll catch up."   
  
Not...not breathing...? She just...she just called him not three hours ago, what...? How?   
  
God, he'd never...he'd never make it-- _why_?!   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chihaya was never athletic, he never cared for the movement much except with influence from his wife and former coworkers. Alas, all those long jogs with Rosa worked entirely in his favor as he sprinted up the steps to the floor the receptionists directed him to. Carl was on his heels, huffing as he tripped into the emergency room lobby, looking around rapidly.   
  
Matt was there, pale as he sat up, gazing off as Dakota sat beside him, clenching her head. Eiji was buckled over, hugging his head as Leonel shivered, losing against a battle with tears. God, no. Carl rasped, walking past him toward...   
  
Shomura Kaoru was wearing someone's hospital garb, hugging himself as he trembled, wide-eyed. Carl sank beside his son, hugging his shoulders. "Kaoru, are you alright?"   
  
"I-I'm fine, dad" he whispered weakly, his voice frail.   
  
Chihaya hissed, going up to a nearby doctor who was speaking with a nurse. "H-hey, are you responsible or know anything about Hideyoshi Chika's case?"   
  
He looked up before taking off his mask, his brows furrowing. "...You're her father?"   
  
"Y-yes! What's going on?!"   
  
"Hideyoshi-san was in a rather peculiar accident, sir. By some great miracle, she avoided the blunt force trauma of being hit by the bus and even avoided getting rolled over but she did get briefly pinned in the axles underneath the bus and dragged some at fifty miles per hour. Much of her skin was damaged due to the pavement and being pinned crushed one side of her rib cage, damaging her lungs and liver. The most problematic injury was the damage inflicted to her spinal cord. As a result, before she arrived, she went into neurogenic shock."   
  
He was dying. "W-Why? What...what are you doing...for her...?"   
  
"Right now, she's on the breathing machine while we replace and mend all the damage done to her internals. Her thoracic vertebrae is in almost irreparable shape so we're printing out marrow to replace those pieces as well as a new lung and liver to go along with the replacement pieces of her ribs. If she pulls through the long surgery then we'll start skin grafts with new epidermis after we make sure the nerve endings aren't permanently damaged."   
  
If...if she pulls through? "What are...what are her chances?"   
  
"She's young, Hideyoshi-san. I'd give her at least a sixty percent chance."   
  
Sixty...percent. The doctor walked away as he numbly stood there, recalling that a hospital much like this brought her into his life and now they were the ones making sure she stayed in it. Biting his fist, he choked, almost succumbing to sobs. Why? Why didn't he just...just talk to her? Why _wasn't_ he Yagami Koji? Koji would have gotten up with that call!!   
  
Wheeling around, he stalked to Kaoru, seething. "What happened?"   
  
Carl frowned as he looked up, shaking his head, "Chihaya, that's not--"   
  
" _What happened_?!" he screamed. He was the one to call, he was the one that was wearing other clothes meaning he was the one that got her blood all over him because he was there. Why was his baby in there fighting for her life?!   
  
Kaoru dropped his head, silent for two maddening minutes before crying. "We...we got into a fight or...or I...I yelled at her and...and I got so caught up in the moment I didn't see anything around me and...and next thing I knew, Chika was shoving me across the street to the sidewalk and...and when I looked back she was-she was gone. She was gone! And-and when I finally saw her, she'd-she'd been dragged under the bus and-and she _screamed_ and she wasn't breathing--!!"   
  
He crumbled into tremendous sobs, holding his head. Carl rubbed his back as Chihaya could only stare. Yelled at her about what? About how they all had her in this ridiculous fight to the death over who deserved her more that drove them all to such insanity that now his little girl was in there fighting for her life? Quaking with unimaginable rage, he balled his fists before knocking a chair over, screaming. "You better f—king hope my daughter makes it, Carl, or you get to lose a child too!!"   
  


Running away before they could react to his threat, he slumped into a wall, trying to sniff in all the moisture as cold tears escaped to roll down his face. Chihaya fumbled as he pressed 'one' on speed dial, choking. "Chiyo? Hey, baby, I just landed in Maui, I have the meeting in a few minutes--"   
  
"Chika-Chika's been in an accident, Rosa. She-she might die, Rosa, my Scuttle might die." 

“ _I couldn't find my way back. I thought you hated me so I thought no one would come...”_ _  
  
_ No...no, please don't go...   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton kept his head down as Chika's family was beside themselves with horror, crying and wailing. Cheryl rubbed Eiji's back as he seemed inexplicably convinced this whole matter was his fault, murmuring brokenly 'I did this'. Kaoru had been trying not to cry for the last four hours. Him? He was just keeping his head down so that her family wouldn't think too badly for he'd wept from the very second he got here until now. Chika always said he was the emotional one.   
  
Feelings had been somewhat heated in the room, only those related to Chika present but not a crowd to be downplayed. Koji was 'calm' though Dirk noted he was perturbed, his fingers twitching as he tapped them against his thigh. But it was that deadpan expression that set Mark off, the man screaming at him for his patience and demanding if he cared about anything. The man had remained unaffected up until Mark proclaimed that maybe Koji was just used to this in his family where as he wasn't. That lit his flame and he almost laid the man out on the floor. Alas, Chika's great-grandfather, whom he'd actually not gotten to meet despite having had various appointments with him, stepped in, scolding them and telling Koji that now was not the time for fistfights and that he could assure Mark that Koji was as worried as any of them.   
  
Shinji had arrived, the poor lad flushed and shaking as well, a purple-haired girl with him. While she seemed to be doing a fine job comforting him, Georgia did briefly leave Cam's side to join her.   
  
Dirk sat up straight when Kaoru suddenly rasped, pressing his fists to his lips. " _Watashi wa kanojo o miru hitsuyō ga aru."  
  
_ Frowning, Dirk looked to Cam who murmured. "He needs to see her."   
  
Pursing his lips, Dirk shook his head. If...if he knew...that it would come to this, he wouldn't...he wouldn't have put her in this position. What...would he have done differently though?   
  
Matt gritted his teeth, jumping to his feet, " _Kanojo ga saisho ni yatta koto no nochi ni o ai suru no wa iyada!"  
  
_ Cam grimaced, whispering, "She...wouldn't wish to see you first after what you did."   
  
Ugh, another battle. Kaoru stood as well, angry. _"Watashi wa misu o okashite iru! Watashi wa kanojo no saisho ni hanasu to, watashi wa mōshiwakearimasenga, kanojo ni shiji suru hitsuyō ga arimasu riyūdesu!"_   
  
"He knows he made a mistake and that is why he needs to see her to apologize."   
  
" _Hai, anata wa nandomonandomo tsukuru no ayamachi no tame ni saido shazai. Baka!"  
  
_ "Matt, doozo..." Dakota whispered, grasping his hand.   
  
What a thing to argue over. If he were versed he'd express the rudeness of standing in a room of her family clashing over who would see her first after she got out of this life-threatening procedure...and that was even...even if...   
  
...No, she would make it. She...she had to. But when she did? It should be obvious especially to those as close to Chika as Kaoru is whom she'd desire to see first.   
  
Chihaya was sitting in the corner, curled up, his face pale while his eyes were dark, gazing into the nothingness so emptily. The last thing he said four hours ago was that Rosa wasn't able to immediately leave because of weather systems around Hawaii where she'd flown for work that morning but she would be there as soon as humanly possible. He'd refused all other comfort.   
  
...He guessed...he had very good reason to hate her daughter's suitors now. There was...there was no reason for this and now all they could do was hope she...   
  
Pressing his palms to his eyes, he cried silently and prayed to things he'd never been particularly close to. All...all he wanted now was for her to live. As long...as long as she lived.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Little...prick _bastards._ Who the f—k cared how much Kaoru 'needed' to see her? As far as he was concerned, he was mainly responsible for putting her in this six hour surgery and roller coaster with her life. All of them were and he had the nerve to argue over who saw her first?!   
  
...Who knew though, maybe this was that fantastic moment they were all looking for where whoever Chika decided she wanted to see first was the winner. Yes, you won, you son of a bitch, and all it took was potentially killing her.   
  
Some minor part of him put himself back to where Chika had had a seizure because he was negligent. He was mad because his wife had asked to put in their life something he cared about more than anything in the world and that same world was just as likely to take her away. It...it didn't even make sense...he just...he just wanted his baby to be okay forever. Was that too much to ask?   
  
...Let her choose whichever bastard she wanted. In the end, he just...he just wanted her to come back.   
  
"Hideyoshi-san?"   
  
His eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, his heart racing as the doctor walked out, frowning. "Y-yes? Is she-is she okay?"   
  
Doctors were such assholes. Why couldn't they show some sort of emotion on their face?! However, the doctor nodded slowly, "She's doing just fine, Hideyoshi-san."   
  
Everyone in the room let out a breath of relief and cries of joy and he slouched into a chair, covering his face as he was overcome with... _everything_. She...she was okay... "However, I don't think I need to express that she's in a lot of pain right now and that she's on quite a bit of morphine. With the medication we gave her, the amount of time the skin grafts need to heal will be short but we'll have to keep her for a while to make sure her body doesn't reject the new organs or bones."   
  
"And...if she does?" Koji murmured.   
  
Yamada frowned, "Usually it's just a matter of remaking the limb until the body comes to accept it or altering the antibodies that are forcing the rejection in the first place. And I take it that at present there's no sign of paralyzation?"   
  
The doctor nodded. Chihaya just...just was glad she was okay, that... _God_ , he almost lost his daughter. Carl patted his shoulder as he clenched his head, fighting everything in him right now. Just...just accept she was okay. For now, if prickface wanted to go beg forgiveness from her first then--   
  
"While I would prefer she rest right now, as soon as the anestethics wore off after the surgery she requested her 'papa'. She's very weak but she's rather adamant as well so..."   
  
...Wha? He looked up, almost in disbelief. Why? Didn't she want to see one of these knuckleheads first since they were worth enough turmoil? Why...why him? 

  
Chihaya yelped when his father almost shoved him out of the chair. "Stop f—king lolly-gagging and see my princess so I can see her next!"   
  
Swallowing, he stood and wandered toward the room. What...what was he about to see?   
  
He took a deep breath and turned the handle, briefly closing his eyes as he entered the hospital room. Everything came to a stop.   
  
If...if it were Chika, she was rested in bed, wrapped entirely in bandages save for her fingertips, lips, and eyes. The skin he did see around her eyes was bright red, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back and seeming shorter than he last saw it. He could only watch as her chest shakily trembled and struggled with breaths and...and he couldn't do it. He couldn't ever do it.   
  
The eye nearest him opened only slightly before looking in his direction. Over all the sounds and beeps, he heard her frail voice. "Papa..."   
  
He was suffocating. Walking over to her, he stared down at her...before breaking down. "W-what-what the hell were you _thinking_?!"   
  
Sobbing into the space on the bed between them, he felt like something was strangling him. Why? "Do you know what it would have done to me if you died?! Do you know I'd lose my entire will to live if anything ever happened to you?! You're-you're my little girl!!"   
  
Crying, feeling pathetic and instantly guilty for how he felt so selfishly, Chihaya was startled when her fingers touched the back of his head. "...sorry...papa...I'm...sorry..."   
  
"No...no." He shook it off. Grasping her hand in his, he pressed through it. She was...she was still here. "I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you this morning a-after I made you promise to be more open with me. I'm so sorry, Scuttle."   
  
Chika rasped. "It's...not papa's fault..."   
  
Her voice was so soft, her chest quivering faster than it had before. She was getting worked up. Stroking her hair, he gave her his best attempt at a smile, "Calm down, okay? Let-let's just call this one even and you-you get better for me, okay?"   
  
"Mama...?"   
  
"She flew to Maui this morning and there's some weather warning there that has all the quick jets grounded. She'll be here as soon as possible."   
  
Chika whispered feebly. "No...I...am being a burden..."   
  
"You are _not_ a burden" he glared, "You are our daughter and we love you. She's beyond worried about you and I can only imagine what kind of shape she's in..."   
  
...Ugh, if he were thousands of miles on the other side of the Earth when this happened he'd have gone absolutely insane. He was losing it being right here. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialed Rosa's number. The woman instantly answered, her face almost as red as her eyes which were swollen, puffy, and entirely pink. He...he smiled for her too. "Powderpuff, I have someone that wants to speak to you."   
  
Rosa almost went into hysterics, crying incoherently and gushing with relief and agony when he turned the phone to Chika. Chika was speaking lowly enough that he could barely hear her being right beside her so Rosa couldn't make anything out. "I-I'm just beside myself that you're okay, sweetie, I will be there as soon as I can, okay? Hold tight, I'll be there soon. I love you!"   
  
Chika mouthed it back and Rosa hung up, probably to see if she could find some alternative. Unfortunately there was no driving to another state, she was on an island, but at this point he figured his wife would alter the weather herself if she had to. Staring at his battered child, he bit his lip. "...Um, you-your grandpapas and grandmama, they're...they're super eager to see you as well. Shinji too...hell, a lot of people are here. But I can tell them you're too tired right now, it's no issue."   
  
"N-no...I will see them..."   
  
He figured. Kissing her forehead ultra gingerly, Chihaya wandered back out, still shaken. This...this wasn't good. Everyone was eagerly awaiting his report when he came out, probably wanting to hear she was just peachy keen and gloriously cured. No... "She's, uh, she's...pretty beat up. You...you really can't even see her, she's wrapped in bandages, but...but she's awake and um, I guess the grandfathers can duke it out over who wants to see her first."   
  
Mark balled his fists as if he took that literally. Nonetheless, Koji closed his eyes. "Mark can go first."   
  
Ah yes, Mr. Civil and Level-Headed when the situation called for it, unlike Hideyoshi men. Mark pursed his lips, marching toward the room with a whole lot of bravado. Chihaya ultimately wasn't too surprised to see the man return ten minutes later a quivering mess. There was nothing pretty or glamorous about getting hit by a bus...   
  
Koji and Popuri entered next and yea, maybe his dad was an asshole with the way he framed it, but they clearly were a lot more used to this sort of trauma, exiting visibly upset but not as disturbed as Mark. From what he'd featured being in the family and from what he'd heard, this was just another year for them. He never wanted to be at that point and he sympathized that they'd gotten there.   
  
His poor brat of a son, he came out freaking out and almost ready to rail on Kaoru. Chihaya took the moment to hug him and say there was no use trudging up things beyond their control now. At least she was okay.   
  
Round after round, all the family finally wrapped up after maybe an hour and a half. All her friends silently sat there and he wondered if they were just too frightened to go in there and face the music they started playing. Kaoru and Dirk seemed to be caught in some silent battle before the Brit murmured. "You...you go first."   
  
Kaoru shot a look at him before slowly standing. He started toward the room...and all his adamance failed. Shuddering, he shook his head rapidly. "N-no...you...I...I cannot..."   
  
Carl looked after him helplessly, going to follow as Kaoru rushed down a corridor. Dirk frowned before coming to his feet. His face was super flustered and Chihaya recognized the guy had been crying the entire time. One-third to blame in his book.   
  
His reluctance didn't show as he walked to the door despite seeing literally everyone come back in dismay. Chihaya watched, emotionless, as he disappeared into the dark room.   
  
...Always...came back to a boy.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
Dirk remembered coming into one of these sterile rooms, thinking it was a vast and scary place full of things he didn't understand. Well, nothing had changed.   
  
The woman he loved was wrapped head to toe in bandages. He heard from the doctors periodically that with the fast-acting medication they'd given her, the wounds on her skin would be the first to heal. Somewhat like that situation where that bastard teacher hit her and the wounds just mysteriously disappeared. She was squirming, the doctors admitting to her family it'd be quite uncomfortable, the rapid fusion of her skin and all with the new skin...it was almost macabre but he couldn't deny that it was better they had such things than not. But...   
  
Breathing in as she looked to him, he exhaled when she murmured. "Dirk...? You came also...?"   
  
"Of course I did" he rasped, coming to her side and sitting. "I came the instant I heard."   
  
He took her hand, remembering not to grasp it while the wounds healed. He tried not to cry anymore. She was right here in front of him, alive, and for that he should be grateful but... "I'm...I'm so sorry, Chika, I-I slept right through your call and I swore to you I'd-I'd be there if you needed me--"   
  
"Dirk...you are not to blame...the...situation...wouldn't change..." she insisted faintly, her fingertips grazing over his face.   
  
Swallowing that thought, he shook his head. Perhaps. Perhaps not. "I'm...I'm so happy you're alright. I don't know how I would have made it, I-I almost lost my head when I heard you'd stopped breathing, I..." 

  
Enough about you. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"It's...not so bad..." She was clearly lying, periodically convulsing with tremors of pain. "I...I got off easy..."   
  
"I'd hate to know what your difficult is then" he whispered, upset. "Can I get you anything?"   
  
Chika shook her head, "I...it does hurt...to drink anything so...I will...fine..."   
  
Dirk nodded dumbly as she fell silent. He figured she'd gone to sleep. But... "Will...you not be mad...with me...? I...have a question..."   
  
"Of course I won't, darling. What's wrong?" he said gently.   
  
"Is...Kaoru...okay?"   
  
Dirk grimaced, clearing his throat, "Yes, darling, he's fine. He...he actually wished to see you a few moments ago but I think he needed a spell to regain his composure. I..."   
  
She stared at him as his lip trembled, "I...I don't think I could be that heroic, Chika, to save a friend in that moment. I feel I would freeze up and be useless and yet you..."   
  
He was surprised when she seemed to smile, visible through the strange mask over her mouth, her pale lips curling a tad. "I...am not as...heroic as you think, Dirk...in...delusion, I thought...I'd be able to...propel us both...across...street. I...didn't imagine...to be a...sacrifice. I...am not that good..."   
  
"What are you saying? You still put yourself in danger and you still-still did something good."   
  
"I don't know..." she admitted breathily before shutting her eyes, "It...it was astonishing...the amount of pain happened...in that moment...I...I don't know...what happened..."   
  
He jumped a bit when she started to heave, wheezing deeply. Panicking, he started to clamor to his feet. "Are you alright?! Do-Do you want me to call a nurse? I'll--"   
  
She gave him the tiniest pull, a small gesture to sit again. "It's...it's the new lung...it...will take time...tell me...tell me something nice...Dirk."   
  
"S-something nice? Y-you mean, good news?"   
  
Chika nodded some and he scrambled for _something_. If there was any good news in his life it immediately got crushed by this. Oh, wait, she'd...she'd like that. Smiling, he kissed her fingertips, "Georgia finally told Ash about Cam."   
  
Her swollen eye widened a bit, still hardly normal size. "She...she did?"   
  
"Mm hmm. They are now officially out and out to our little group entirely."   
  
"I...I am...happy. How...how did Ash...take it?"   
  
Dirk winced at that much. As it were, Ash hadn't answered any of their calls since they left and had failed to show up like he said he would. "Not particularly well. He's not here either but I...I don't think that means he wasn't concerned about you."   
  
"I understand...but I...I am still happy...for Cam-nii...and Georgia..."   
  
Nodding in agreement, he tilted his head as Chika grasped his hand just a little harder. "I...I am...going to reach a decision...as well...I will just...need a little extra time..."   
  
"Chika, are you joking right now? I don't want you thinking anything about that nonsense! It-it's that same horrible situation that put you here! Just...just please, focus on getting better. I don't think one of the others would disagree."   
  
She seemed ready to respond but the doctor suddenly entered, staring at the chart before glancing at him. "Ah, unfortunately I need to do a quick review and check up with Hideyoshi-san, sir."   
  
"N-no, that's fine" he blurted, standing before kissing Chika's bandaged cheek. "I'll be right outside until you walk out of this hospital, alright? Call me if you need anything."   
  
She nodded, saying something he couldn't discern as he walked back out. Chihaya was pacing, glaring at him when he closed the door. "...So?"   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Did...never mind. What a stupid f—king thing to worry about..."   
  
He assumed Chihaya meant the whole 'choose your mate' circumstance so he didn't question it. "The...the doctor is giving her a checkup?"   
  
"Yea, she's completed stage two of the skin procedure, now her pores need oxygen or something nuts" he muttered.   
  
Good...good. Their world had such speedy progress, he thought contentedly as he took his seat next to Cam and Georgia. The two were holding hands, Georgia comforting Cam...oh, poor bloke, he hadn't gotten to see her yet. Not...not any of her friends had. Feeling horrified, he looked to Leonel and Eiji who were also being comforted by their girlfriends. "I-I'm sorry. I should have asked you all first, I just-I just jumped on the chance to see her..."   
  
"No..." Eiji said, his voice raspy and full, "I...I'm...not ready to face her either."   
  
Leonel agreed, laughing shakily as he wiped his eyes, "I'd-I'd probably just cry the entire time instead of speak to her. I-I wouldn't make a good pick-me-up."   
  
Matt didn't say anything, silent as Dakota twiddled her fingers, appearing to be deep in thought. Cam seemed grave. "I would have liked to see her before they put her in this quarantine but...that's just because I don't know what you all have seen. If I had to watch her in tremendous pain then I'd...I'd much rather miss it."   
  
Georgia bit her lip. "...The poor dear. I hope everything's alright for her from now forward."   
  
...No. He learned a great lesson that day at around ten in the evening: it could always get worse.   
  
He'd dozed off for a spell, everyone starting to disperse a bit. Really there was no need for everyone to linger around, just making pacts with the vigilant to keep in contact with them should anything happen. Naturally Chihaya, Shinji, and her grandparents stayed. Those that lived on the island announced they weren't going anywhere and he and the others were in agreement. He meant it...he wasn't leaving until he saw her walk out of here.   
  
Kaoru had returned but he didn't seem anymore prepared to see her. She'd...she'd asked about him, she was still concerned. It wasn't as if she hated him...   
  
Carl had also remained, joined by Katie who was quite upset. Chika's poor mum though, she still hadn't made it back yet...it must have been excruciating. It...it was difficult being here right outside her door.   
  
...He'd just had no idea. The doctor walked out of the room, having left her for about two hours to allow her skin to settle or something before returning. He had a grave expression, something he'd found many doctors had. It wasn't comforting. Chihaya looked to him, clearly stressed out, his hair disheveled and deep sacks under his eyes. "Is...is she okay?"   
  
"Ah, yes, her skin has healed perfectly. She can feel pinches, heat, and cold so that was a smooth successful procedure" the doctor expressed.   
  
So why the long face? "So...?"   
  
"Well, I see a great few young men in this group" he drawled slowly, "Are any of you her spouse or boyfriend?"   
  
...Why? They all stared, blank, as he looked to Chihaya who seemed prepared to explode. "And that matters...why? What the _hell_ does that have to do with my daughter's current condition?!"   
  
Mark held him back, giving a questioning look to the doctor as well. The man cleared his throat, "I...I am presuming, considering her reaction, that it wasn't known but she was pregnant. About a month and a half along, in fact."   
  
Dead absolute silence.   
  
...What? Chihaya's face lost all color and life as he stared at the doctor as if he'd grown horns and was cackling at him. "...W-what do...what do you mean she was pregnant?"   
  
"As I said, the fetus was only some weeks old. I'm assuming she may not have felt any physical effects as she was completely unaware. We attempted to reconstruct the child but the damage done was too immense so we ended up removing it. I assured her it didn't feel any pain. Had she wanted an abortion she was well within her rights--"   
  
He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe! Choking on air, he curled over as his chest tightened, his strength crumbling as soundless screams failed to escape him. Cam quickly grasped his arm. "Dirk, it's alright. C-Calm down."   
  
T-They were...? She was carrying...? A month and a half? A _month and a half_? Koji stared at the doctor for a long moment before shooting a glare in his direction. "...I'm assuming since you were deemed her boyfriend the baby was yours?"   
  
Beads of sweat rolled down his face, almost drooling as he tried to learn how to breathe again. Chihaya wheeled, his face such a deep red he may as well have been on fire. "How? How did this happen, _Dirk_?"   
  
"I-I don't know..." he stammered, _struggled_ , out. 

"Oh, did they not teach you how that works in Galeton?!" Chihaya snapped, "First to sleep with my daughter in the first place and then not even wear a condom?!"   
  
Dirk rapidly shook his head, rising to his feet, "N-no, I-we were always careful, I promise!"   
  
"Somehow this unknown pregnancy tells me otherwise!!"   
  
If that tension wasn't enough, Kaoru suddenly bellowed something. He looked at his positive wit's end, his blue eyes wide with horror. The doctor had been speaking to them in English so Kaoru probably had to piece it together with help from Eiji and the others. The man was sobbing something uncontrollably, his mother quickly coming to his side, hugging him and shaking her head. He understood 'no' but what? Cam whispered: " _I killed Chika's baby."  
  
_ ...No, no, that's...Dirk didn't have much time to get any of his thoughts together, a torrent of madness and insanity that jumbled into a massive mess teamed with absolute despair. Chihaya and Mark were starting at him, enraged. No, he had to see her! He didn't want to fight her father or grandfather but he...he wanted...   
  
His baby...   
  
Almost vanishing into himself, he was alarmed when Yagami Koji suddenly walked right between the clash. Dirk only saw his back but his voice was stern and furious. "Why don't you two calm your f—king jets for one damn second and think about something other than your misguided outrage."   
  
"Get out of my way, Yagami!!" Mark threatened.   
  
"Shut your face, Hideyoshi, and try to listen" Koji spat, "Either you two can satisfy your baseless need for blood right now or you can go and see if your precious Scuttle and grandbaby need you!"   
  
Chihaya recoiled, Mark's eyes widening. Gritting his teeth, Koji pointed at her door, "If either of you, and I mean _either_ of you, take this exact moment to try to attack the father of your grandchild and great-grandchild when Chika is in there, having almost _lost her life_ , had excruciating surgery, and has now lost a child in _one f—king day_ , then you better f—king be ready for me to throw you out a window once I get back from seeing her!"   
  
Dirk trembled as Chihaya suddenly looked lost, his purple eyes darting back and forth. Shinji suddenly rose, also giving his father a dark look. "Grandpa's right. What will beating up Dirk do to fix the situation except maybe make you feel better about something you shouldn't feel angry about to begin with?"   
  
"...Chika...Chika didn't even know...about the pregnancy..." Chihaya said under his breath, "Will...will she really be that upset...?"   
  
"Only one way to find out" Koji remarked.   
  
Mark slouched back over to the corner, sitting to sulk and send black expressions in his direction. Swallowing, Dirk jolted when Chihaya grabbed the front of his shirt. "I'm going to see her first, you bastard. You did this so you make it right!"   
  
...How...? Chihaya stalked away into the room, slamming the door behind him. And not ten minutes later, much like their first visits earlier that evening, he exited visibly shaken and devoid of all color. Mark looked up. "...Is...is she alright?"   
  
"... _No._ She's...she's in freakin' hysterics, I couldn't get her to calm down at all" Chihaya said shakily, in utter turmoil.   
  
Mark rose to see to the challenge, full of gusto, but Koji held up his hand again. The dark-eyed man glanced over his shoulder at him, the vessels narrowed. "...Take care of my granddaughter. You did do this."   
  
...First to face her after near death...and now to face her over the death of their child? Empty weights felt like they'd entered his legs, dragging him forward with no will or strength. She...she was in hysterics? Chika...?   
  
No. No, be a man, Dirk. This...this was your child too. Gulping hard, he stood up straight and reached for the door.   
  
Her skin was still a trifle more pink than normal but for all purposes, she...she looked like his Chika. If there was any comfort in this, it was that she...she appeared like the woman he loved. That is, if the woman he knew and loved was given to fits of sobbing and screaming, crying wretchedly. His heart broke into millions more pieces as the biggest tears rolled down her face, her wails strangled as her chest still fought to accommodate the raw emotion. Why? Why did that doctor tell her now while she was still recovering?!   
  
"C-Chika, darling" he stammered, rushing to her.   
  
She saw him and it didn't comfort her. "No! No, no, no!!"   
  
"Chika" he whispered as she must have battled all the agony of turning over to turn away from him, "D-Darling, we-we didn't know. I-If I knew you were pregnant, this-this entire situation would have been totally different."   
  
"I killed our baby!! Dirk, I killed our baby..." she retched, covering her mouth.   
  
Tears escaped his eyes as well as he rapidly shook his head, in disbelief still that this was happening. All in _one day_. "Chika, no. No, you did not _kill_ our baby, you-you didn't even know it was there. A-and the doctor said that-that it wouldn't have felt anything--"   
  
"How do you know?!" she screamed suddenly, "How do _any of you_ know what the baby felt?! No one knows what my baby felt!! It didn't feel anything but it got hurt enough because of me to die so how _do you know_?!"   
  
He was speechless. Chika bawled. "Please go away...please...I'm sorry I lost our baby but please, please go..."   
  


Stumbling to his feet, his eyes blinded with tears, he mumbled, "I-If...if you need me, I'll-I'll be outside then."   
  
Leaving so much more shattered than when he entered, he didn't hear any of the questions posed to him from those outside, his mind a rush of tempestuous emotions and torment. Their...their baby?   
  
... _Why_?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nemoto Eiji failed to sleep that night. 

  
Dirk had to be put to sleep for the night because he was a panic attack away from killing himself. The nurse gave him a sedative and a blanket and he was fast asleep, his head rested in Georgia's lap. Chihaya periodically kept trying to speak to Chika but each time he was sent out faster than the time prior. She was not feeling the whole being comforted thing, apparently.   
  
Katie tried to get Kaoru to drink something but he was no better off than Dirk, just shaking and rocking as if he was trying to will away everything that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours. Good job though, Eiji. If this was the life free of Kaoru's constant lurking and fantasizing by telling Chika his feelings then that life had been entirely better.   
  
He looked down at Cheryl, the blonde having tuckered out, her cheek rested on his thigh as she slept. Through loose small-talk over the day he found out that Cam and Georgia had finally sprung the news on Ash about their relationship. He must have been pretty out of it to not have called his sister once this entire time...   
  
At around three or so, he nodded off but not long, waking when he heard familiar voices in the background. Around nine in the morning the next day, not only did Nemoto Juro show up but Nemoto Antoinette.   
  
Talk about pissed out of this universe when Chika sent him that picture of 'slut bitch' painted angrily across her door. There was no question in his mind it was Antoinette and if that satan spawn that was his sister was going to call his bluff he'd meet her a hundred fold. He sent every text and picture of Antoinette's handiwork to their dad. While in reality he didn't expect much to occur, he just wanted it in a small part of his dad's mind that his daughter wasn't perfect either. She did this to someone that called her friend.   
  
Chihaya was drinking a cup of coffee when he looked up wearily, confused. "Juro...? What are you doing here?"   
  
Antoinette just looked pissed like this was all some gigantic annoyance to her, looking to Kaoru with dismay. The surly man cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Well, Eiji text me about what happened and I came to give my sentiments."   
  
"...Thanks."   
  
"Also...I'd like to...apologize for something."   
  
Chihaya looked confused, his eyes exhausted. "For what?"   
  
Eiji knew precisely what his father was about to apologize for and his blood was almost vaporized with rage already. As usual. As f—king usual. "Da--" 

"...Wait..."   
  
Dirk had been sitting up, in a dead daze with the blanket wrapped around his shoulder, pale as snow. His weak voice paused everything and everyone looked to him questioningly. "...Chika...Chika and I...did...forget the condom..."   
  
"Oh _really_?! You don't _say_?!" Chihaya immediately snapped, jumping to his feet.   
  
"But...but she said...she was going to go find out the brand of...morning...after pill...that Antoinette uses..."   
  
...Okay, a little awkward. Juro's eyes widened before they narrowed sharply, "Who the hell is this and what the hell is he talking about?"   
  
"Ignore him, daddy, and let's just go!" Antoinette commanded, grasping his arm.   
  
Dirk stood, the glossy look in his eyes finally replaced with a sort of sharpened expression of question. "Chika...Chika told me that you insisted you just give her some of your pills...that was a _month and a half ago_."   
  
The atmosphere became thick as everyone fell silent except for Juro. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are claiming these things against my little girl--"   
  
"What did you _do_ , Antoinette?!" Eiji almost screamed.   
  
"What are you talking about?! That never even happened!! She lied!"   
  
Chihaya glared, "What reason would Chika have to lie about something like that?!"   
  
"Sh-she's the one that got herself pregnant, maybe she was just feeling ashamed!" Antoinette countered loudly.   
  
Cheryl woke with the noise, wide-eyed. Eiji just knew. Now the pieces were fitting together in this sickening puzzle. "...No one ever _said_ Chika was pregnant to you, Antoinette."   
  
Antoinette hid her grimace, snarling, "Well, why else would you all be yelling about morning after pills if she weren't?! It didn't happen!!"   
  
...Technically they had no real proof it did occur except for Dirk's word. Or...so he'd privately kind of hoped because the truth almost made him vomit. No, Kaoru slowly looked toward her, his eyes filled with bewilderment. Leonel had been translating the conversation to him. " _...Chika...Chika did come by your apartment a month and a half ago. She...she said she needed to ask you a favor and when she left she thanked you. What...what was that?"_   
  
Antoinette's violet eyes widened as she blanched. Dirk gazed at her as Cam mumbled what Kaoru said to him. "What did you give her?"   
  
"I--"   
  
"What did you give her?!"   
  
She swallowed loud enough to make a sound before muttering, "I-I gave her a leftover antibiotic I had."   
  
...What. The. Fuck? Eiji was breathless. Did she just...? Did she just confess she misconstrued a pill Chika requested to prevent herself from becoming _pregnant_? "W-what is _wrong with you_?! If you didn't want to help Chika, why didn't you just _say so_?!"   
  
Kaoru tripped to his feet, his face lost in confusion and horror. _"Why?! Why, Antoinette?! Why did you lie to her?! What would make you do that to someone?!"  
  
"S-shut up, Kaoru! It's all your fault in the first place!!" she screamed.   
  
"My fault?!"   
  
_ Her eyes filled with tears as if she had any right to cry. No, no, Chika almost lost her life yesterday and to top it off she lost her surprise baby. Oh, but in the alternate universe where the bus accident didn't happen, she'd be welcoming a bouncing newborn or having an abortion. What was...   
  


...Oh God, no. _"I thought. I thought you were beginning to like me more than her but I knew as long as you saw her somewhat unattached you'd feel you had a chance. There was no way I could KNOW she'd end up pregnant but I knew if she had a baby with Dirk you'd have to let her go and you'd finally see me and me alone!"  
  
_ All they could do was gawk at her and this selfish, disgusting dismissal of blame, Carl whispering, 'Jesus Christ' under his breath as Kaoru only stared. Yea, all of their minds were broken. Chihaya's though? His was intact and his fuse just disintegrated. He'd held back but no, that was it.   
  
"I don't know—I don't know _what universe_ you think what you did is acceptable but I am going to wring your tiny little neck!!"   
  
His father was the one to obstruct him this time. Eiji was nauseated with revulsion, trying to imagine how anyone could justify manipulating someone into being pregnant. Chika...Chika believed Antoinette was her friend. She even told him that she helped her while she was dating Dirk. But even...even back then, was that to get her out of the way to get to Kaoru too?   
  
Eiji saw Katie disappear out of the corner of his eye as Chihaya yelled open threats at his sister. While he wanted to as well, it...it really came back to what they'd said last night about Dirk though: what was to be done for it now? They had the slight right to be angry...very, very slight. But...didn't that truly belong to...   
  
Chika's hospital room door opened and he expected Katie to come out. At least someone was thinking about...   
  
Eiji's eyes stretched as Hideyoshi Chika came out of the room. While he'd finally gotten the balls to peek in on her last night, in the darkness she seemed okay. Alas, seeing her struggle standing on crutches, her skin this strange patch of color and her body totally off-kilter as she audibly breathed, his heart sank. Damn.   
  
"Scuttle, what are you doing?" Chihaya questioned, alarmed, his attention changing.   
  
"Yea, nee-san, you should be resting!" Shinji protested, coming to her side.   
  
Alas, she pushed past all of their question, almost stumbling over but allowing Mark and Cam to assist her at least in straightening up before coming to a stop right in front of Antoinette.   
  
...Oh, c'mon, Aunt Katie, did she _really_ have to tell Chika? Up close he could see Chika was exhausted, her face swollen with tears. Antoinette just stared at her and Chika was silent for a moment. Eiji just...just couldn't imagine what she could say. How dare you? How dare you misuse my body for your own gain? All Antoinette had to do was give her the name of the brand, actually _give her the right pill_ , or have just said 'I don't know, ask a pharmacist'. Instead, she was conniving, manipulative, and cold-hearted. Chika...Chika had been so tired these last weeks. She...she was pregnant. What was she supposed to say to Antoinette?   
  
"I forgive you."   
  
...Well, that wasn't...top of his list. The group was pretty quietly astounded as Chika barely stood, battered and broken, lamenting the loss of a baby she didn't know she was carrying but seemed to have been capable of wanting. Yes, Chika and Dirk slipped up but she recognized it and in true Chika form saw to the resolution. And that resolution set her up...and she forgave her? _What_? Antoinette shook. "W-Who asked for your forgiveness?"   
  
That little bitch. Ready to start on her, Chika slowly shook her head. "You were there in the beginning, aiding me with my relationship with Dirk when I was unsure how to handle things. When I turned to you later in the same way, it was because I trusted you. I trusted you when you said you would give me the pill instead of a name so I could get it for myself which was all I asked. I trusted you because I thought you were a friend. However, these last few days you have sent me vicious texts and vandalized my home and now I learn that a child I wasn't expecting suffered through my ignorance because I trusted you. I was the one that was wrong. And I forgive you."   
  
Eiji was almost amazed by how calm Chika was. He was pretty silenced by her words alone...but when she backhanded Antoinette so hard it sent his sister tumbling to the floor, yea, he was dumbfounded.   
  
Her tranquil face was filled with uncharacteristic rage as she almost teetered over. "I don't _ever_ want to see your _fucking_ face in my life again!!"   
  
"S-Scuttle, baby, calm down!" Chihaya blurted, sounding pretty shocked as he held her back. It would have been amusing in any other situation except this seeing as Chihaya was the one with the notorious temper.   
  
Nonetheless, Chika dissolved into heart wrenching weeping again and he couldn't take it. Why? Chihaya gritted his teeth and picked her up, stalking back into her room. She must have been hysterical again as Chihaya exited not three minutes later, his eyes narrowed darkly at this situation. "...Thanks, Katie, I guess? Because I do suppose she's not stressed out _enough_?"   
  
Katie glanced in Dakota's direction before murmuring, "There's no comfort in grasping false friendships, Chihaya...you know that."   
  
Dakota winced and looked down, Matt's brow furrowing in confusion. While ultimately Eiji had no idea what they were talking about, Chihaya must have silently decided to drop that entirely before glowering back toward Juro and Antoinette. The only logical thing would be to kick them out of this room, this...this wasn't good.   
  
His heart jumped before sinking to the soles of his feet as his stubborn ass father bowed super lowly. Still. _Still_. "I...I'm sorry."   
  
"Daddy!" Antoinette protested, still holding her cheek and gaping at him in disbelief. "There's--"   
  
She was probably going to say 'there's no reason to apologize' because in her perfect life there was no reason for her to apologize, she'd done nothing wrong. Eiji was absolutely _vehement_. "So that's it, huh?! I can't even get an apology from you when you _know_ you did something wrong, you just send mom, but if your precious daughter does something _horrendously_ wrong, you'll bow over and apologize _for_ her?! What the _fuck_?!"   
  
"Eiji" Cheryl whispered, grasping his arm.   
  
His dad didn't lift his head but countered loudly, "Because I've never _had_ to apologize for you, _Eiji_! And it's not so easy knowing that and having to continually apologize to you myself!"   
  
Eiji almost staggered at this as Juro stood up straight, his face a twisted account of emotions he fought to keep behind his one always serious expression. "Despite everything, I have never...been placed in the situation...where I had to apologize for you..."   
  
It struck Antoinette what this meant...toward her. "D-Daddy, that's--"   
  
"I raised you with all my kindness and love your entire life. That's not something that _I_ had or even your own _brother_ had so why is it, _Antoinette,_ that I have to stand here and apologize for the fuck ups of someone I poured _all_ of my positive energy into? Out of this entire family, you should be the one that has it together and yet I have to apologize to the friends I do have because you're out sabotaging their children for your own gain?!" 

Oh jeez. Antoinette wept, in another way her entire foundation shattered as she quickly turned and escaped. In true form to his father, he left without another word, probably exceeding his word usage for the day as was. All he could do though was bury his face in his hands. I...never had to apologize for you, huh...? Cheryl rubbed his shoulder comfortingly as the rest of the room just remained silent. Chihaya suddenly barked out this short contrite laugh.   
  
"One more thing. _One more thing_ happens and I will seriously and _literally_ go postal."   
  
And he retook his corner to get a hold of this nightmare while Dirk _and_ Kaoru dissolved into tears. If this was a nightmare, its time was up and something had to f—king give.   
  
Georgia kissed the back of Dirk's head, the guy crumpled over as he continued to mourn before rising to her feet. "...I'm going to speak with Chika."   
  
"She's...probably not in the best mood, Georgia" Shinji murmured, looking to her.   
  
"No, I'd imagine not" she said faintly back, "But she's been fighting everything by herself and even if I'm not the one she wants to lament with, I'll find out if she's willing to have anyone there to."   
  
Cam gripped her hand, whispering to her a soft 'good luck' as she gave him a soft smile. Eiji's head was going to split open. Someone in his family had to play a hand in this. She didn't have to. That was just _it,_ she didn't _have_ to. It would have nothing to do with her even if she said she didn't _want_ to help Chika. Chika simply went to her because she had experience and perception about something she didn't know about and would gain skewed information about through informal sources. But all she had to say was 'nope, can't help you' and Chika would have gone to ask a doctor or a pharmacist or someone and this...this pregnancy wouldn't have happened. But she misled her for the purpose of what? Gaining Kaoru through turning Dirk and Chika into a family?   
  
It was worth saying that out of everyone, Georgia stayed the longest with Chika at little over fifteen minutes but the woman did come back with a frown. "...She feels guilty."   
  
"About _what_? About... _what_?" Chihaya trembled.   
  
"Mostly the baby" Georgia expressed, "She said she had felt different these last few weeks and she had done nothing to diagnose it and as a result, she thinks she reacted in a way that put her child in danger. The bus accident aside, she said she'd drank and done other things she knows that would have harmed it..."   
  
Koji groaned, rubbing his face, as Mark looked disheveled. "Why is she _thinking_ that deeply?"   
  
"She is her mother's child as well" Katie said absently.   
  
Georgia nodded, "Speaking of mums, while she did disclose a bit to me, she did cease to accept my comfort and I asked her before she completely dismissed me if there was anyone in the world she'd wish to talk to right now and she told me her mum." 

...Oh. Chihaya looked up, wide-eyed, before the vessels brightened. "W-well, in that case, I'll get her on the phone. She should have said so sooner, Rosa needs something--" 

  
"In all honesty, I don't think she wishes to speak through to her but to her..." Georgia murmured.   
  
Mark flew to his feet as Koji simply stared at his phone, the blond running his fist into his open palm. "I will send a private jet to retrieve Rosa immediately!"   
  
"The hell you are" Koji snorted, "You're not putting my daughter at risk. The weather system coming in is still a relevant threat and I doubt Chika wants to feel she's responsible for her mother putting her life on the line."   
  
Chihaya groaned, having to agree as Mark fell back into the chair, disgruntled. Yea...it was true. Almost dying and losing her child that was a surprise because her supposed friend gave her a pill she knew wouldn't do s—t to cancel out the pregnancy only to add her mother being in a plane crash probably would kill Chika.   
  
...After all this, all they had left was a vain attempt at patience.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chihaya slept sort of. It was that type of sleep where he was hovering in and out of consciousness because he didn't want whatever hit him next to come while his pants were down in a matter of speaking. He felt grimy, on day three of being in the hospital, only washing his face and all in the hospital bathroom. Shinji did leave and offered to bring back clothes for him so that'd...that'd be a relief.   
  
Relief. Chihaya cheated. He emotionally cheated on his now wife because he figured she was over him. Going to her side, he 'learned' from the same woman he cheated with that supposedly Rosa was guilty of the same and had the gall to slap her for it. Come to find out that no, Rosa hadn't cheated but had been date-raped by some sick son of a bitch that got away with it for far too long...oh, and Mai knew that. 'There's no comfort in grasping false friendships'. Oh yea, he knew.   
  
How close he'd been to blowing his head off. He'd lost the love of his life only to be robbed and shot through at Yume, his place of work, his sanctuary. It'd been by grace then in his mind that he'd almost died that way only to wake with the knowledge that the woman he'd wronged had given her blood to him to keep him alive. He almost killed himself the day after Carl's wedding. His best friend's wedding was going to be the eve of his suicide in his gnarled brain. But once again...once again she came and saved him.   
  
Formerly Yagami Rosa did that for his life. He understood people that said 'romance' shouldn't change a person and they were right, it wasn't supposed to be editing but an addition. Alas, he wasn't sure how someone like his wife was supposed to come into his life and become such an integral part that things _didn't_ change. She gave him a family, two children he loved more than anything and helped him get his life back in order. She was his continual rock in spite of everything. Everything that happened to him would have leveled a better man but he...he'd had Rosa.   
  
...But somehow, in his heart, perhaps just because it was happening to something that he cherished and loved with all his being, he felt what was happening with his daughter seemed so much worse than anything he'd faced. He didn't know what Rosa could do to comfort Chika. Wasn't this where her 'knight in white armor' came in and made everything better? As it was, one was in silence mode next to his _girlfriend_ and the other two were a miserable mess that needed comfort themselves. Alas, Chika had deemed all of their efforts moot by refusing to even see them so he guessed that wouldn't work regardless.   
  
What...what was Rosa going to do...?   
  
Chihaya dreamed her soft hands gently brushing over his cheek, her warmth the perfect comfort it always was. It felt wonderful amidst the mayhem and he knew if she could put anyone's soul to rest it was at least his. Something about it was too near...   
  
...Opening his eyes, he blinked slowly before sitting up straight. Rosa was sitting beside him, her face full of concern. "Chiyo, are you okay? You look awful."   
  


"Powderpuff...?" he rasped, dazed and confused. Jeez, how long had he been asleep?   
  
But his wife nodded, grasping his hands, "The very second the air cleared I got on the quick jet. I-I'm so sorry you've been handling this by yourself."   
  
"I...I haven't" he admitted weakly. He had people here...and to be sincere, he hadn't been handling much of anything at all. "Have...have you seen Scuttle?"   
  
Rosa shook her head gravely. "The doctors said she's in x-ray right now, making sure her lungs and everything are healing correctly."   
  
Biting his lip, he sighed heavily. "...I...didn't call you about one other thing we discovered with Chika, baby."   
  
"What?"   
  
"She...was pregnant."   
  
His wife's eyes widened in horror as he explained the situation. The woman didn't seem to know how to digest it. "Enju came by later yesterday and was super apologetic...I mean, I can't really say I'm satisfied, her parents weren't the ones that thought this was okay."   
  
"Chiyo, I don't think even an apology from Antoinette would satisfy _anyone_. That aside, Chika's the one that deserves an apology. You know, Chika's always been a bit fascinated with babies."   
  
He groaned at that, rubbing his face. "'Fascination' doesn't really mean she wanted one of her own, right? I mean, she's in college and getting ready to graduate and, well, if she has to consider three other guys so seriously is she really that devoted to Dirk?"   
  
"I'm not sure" she admitted, "But it's a complicated pregnancy and I understand feeling, from the outside, unreasonable guilt over it."   
  
Chihaya's eyes widened, looking to her. That's...that's right, the...the ectopic pregnancy from that bastard Parker. Rosa...Rosa did...understand then. Groaning heavily, he pulled her into his arms, pushing back burning tears. "...My girls end up going through so much."   
  
"Well, we're tougher for it" she assured, hugging him tightly, "She'll get through this, don't worry."   
  
"I...I guess..."   
  
Giving him a warm kiss, she squeezed his hands. "Now...you know I am your worrying wife..."   
  
"Oh lord" he groaned.   
  
" _And_ I want you to go home, take a nice warm bath, make yourself something good to eat, and have a good night's rest" Rosa commanded, looking at him seriously.   
  
Chihaya gawked. "Are you joking? I could never sleep while all this is going on!"   
  
But the woman shook her head, pulling him to stand, "You are doing no one any good running yourself into the ground. I know you're worried about your Scuttle but she's healing and she's not going anywhere. From what I did get from the doctor, she'll be here for awhile while they make sure her body's not rejecting the new organs. So, _for now_ , your wife demands you take yourself home and take a little time to get yourself together. Okay?"   
  
"...Okay..."   
  
Rosa smiled, his tiny little wife, kissing him again. "Don't worry, mama's here now."   
  
Letting out a breath, he smiled weakly. "...I'm glad. Papa's...papa's not good at the whole emotion thing."   
  
"He's better at it than he thinks."   
  
It was somehow one of the hardest things he had to do, leaving that hospital, but with his wife's insistence he went outside for the first time in three days. The sun was suffocating and the wind against his skin felt alien but...well, apparently the world hadn't stopped.   
  
...What was he thinking? Rosa...Rosa knew that better than he did.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Hideyoshi Rosa took a breath as she entered her daughter's hospital room. It was like being trapped in prison while she knew somewhere else a piece of her world was dying and suffering, these last three days in Hawaii. Her cohorts tried to get her to come out and party with them but how the hell could she possibly do that with her baby back here near death? She wouldn't have wished that feeling on her worst of enemies.  
  
While she waited for Chika to get out of x-ray, having sent her father and father-in-law home the same as Chihaya for some R &R, Kuwa Dakota weakly came up to her. She hadn't seen the girl since going to try to convince Mai to let her come to college but Chika had expressed to her what she'd had to do. The poor thing was all but abandoned by her mother to find her way through life alone... _

_  
Dakota wept as she admitted she'd sent Chika mean texts after a series of events that had Matt and Chika caught in a compromising position on the beach. She sniveled. “K-Kaoru's mama, she-she looked in my direction when she told Chika about Antoinette and I-I knew what she was thinking and I-I thought for that second she was right. And then I thought of all the things I did to Chika and I think I'm the same way, Hideyoshi-san. I'm so afraid to tell her I'm sorry.”   
  
It was a hesitation. She didn't advocate the girl sending bullying texts to her daughter for something like that, no. Nonetheless, she remembered when Chihaya started hanging out with Mai and thought of how concerned she'd been only to see her concerns realized. Putting herself in the young woman's place, she'd be upset too. “Sweetie, you're not Antoinette and I can't defend lashing out but I can't blame you for feeling that way. I don't know what circumstance led Chika to be in that position with Matt but...”   
  
“I...I think he...he really only kissed her cheek but I know how he feels about her and I...I know about this 'contest'...”   
  
Oh yes, the 'contest'. “I'm not your mama, sweetie, but I would question the relationship if Matt could place himself in that position. But of course, that's just me.”   
  
“I...I know. But I didn't really put myself in a position where he'd feel like he can hold onto me either” she murmured.   
  
Rosa patted her head, smiling, “Well then, do what you can. And Dakota, I don't think for a moment you're guilty of anything like what we say your mother did. You are a good girl and you're doing your best in the most difficult of situations. Don't hesitate if you need any help from any of us...and I know my daughter. She'll still continue to be all the help she can to you should you need it. We're your friends.”   
  
The poor thing burst into tears and Rosa gave her a hug, wondering how Mai could abandon the girl like this. That's...that's not what a mother did.   
  
“G-Go away...”   
  
Chika's frail voice countered her sentiment, asking her to do what she could not. Rosa walked over to her. Seeing as her back was away from the door, maybe she didn't know. Maybe she did. “That's not how mommy's work, princess.”   
  
Thankfully it seemed to be the former as Chika looked over her shoulder, her already red eyes completely pink, still full of tears. “Mama?”   
  
“Oh, my sweetie” Rosa dissolved into sobbing, reaching out and hugging the girl tightly. Stroking her hair, she whispered, “I'm so glad you're okay.”   
  
Chika struggled on swallowing, shaking her head, “I-It's not, mama, it's not! Did daddy tell you? Did he tell you what happened?!”   
  
“Yes--”   
  
“I killed my baby!! I acted recklessly and as a result my innocent baby is dead!! I'm the worst kind of mother!!” she wept uncontrollably, “They tried to tell me it didn't suffer but how is that supposed to make me feel better?! It still died while I lived and I let it happen!!”   
  
Rosa winced and kissed the top of her head as she lamented bitterly for a long while. Sometimes the pain just had to be let out. Kissing her temple, Rosa said when she finally silenced: “I was raped when I first went to college.”   
  
Chika looked up at her, shocked. “W-what...?”   
  
“I'd gone to a party with your Uncle Max and one of the rapist's friends slipped a date-rape drug into my drink. They found the scum that did it, the school's prize quarterback, and because he had connections they did nothing about it. I felt...like garbage.”   
  
Her daughter stared up at her horrified. “Wh-why?”   
  
“Because I felt I put myself in that situation and I shouldn't have, like I had no right to be at that party. I felt like...he raped me and it was my fault. And...the reason I'm telling you this is because, as a result, I found myself pregnant.”   
  
Chika wiped her eyes, sitting up and facing her. “I-I didn't...I didn't know. Did...did you have an abortion?”   
  
“No” Rosa sighed softly, “I...I was mad at it for a long time, blaming it for its conception. But when I went back to the doctor, I found out it wasn't a viable pregnancy, it was ectopic. After, I was so upset. I felt I was to blame for its death because I made it out as the enemy, like it was responsible for everything that happened.”   
  
Naturally, Chika was confused. “B-but if the baby...the baby wasn't actually a baby, correct?”   
  
Rosa shook her head. “T-then...why...?”   
  
“Eventually, I feel like I was going to have an abortion, Chika, if it'd been real. It sounds like nonsense because I was going to get rid of it regardless but I didn't know whether it was real or not. However, because I wished so much animosity to it, I felt like in the end I was the reason. Just like now, you're feeling a child you didn't even know about suffered directly at your hands. That's not true. Had you known, you may have done things differently but...what is it you would have had to sacrifice if you hadn't done what you did?”   
  
“...Kaoru” she whispered.   
  
“And I'm not placing one life's worth to you over the other, sweetie. But this child you seemed to have been capable of wanting had you known didn't die for the wrong reasons. I know it hurts though. If I'd lost one of my pregnancies with your father, I'd be so heartbroken too. You're allowed to feel however you want. But don't beat yourself up. You didn't do anything wrong.”   
  
Chika's lip trembled before crying, hugging her. “I-It'll be okay, right?”   
  
Rosa smiled, nodding, “The world will go on, even when you don't want it to. And I know because you're my strong girl you'll press right on through it.”   
  
Wiping her eyes, Chika whispered. “Is Dirk still outside, mama?”   
  
“Yes. He looks pretty beat up and sick...”   
  
Chika bit her lip, nodding slowly, “...I will speak with him then. For now though, can you tell him to please rest and eat? He...gets upset easily and I do not want him to get sick. He is also still recovering.”   
  
From what? “Is Kaoru also here or did he go home?”   
  
“All of your friends are here. I had to command your papa and grandpapas home but I assure you they'll be back soon.”   
  
“Can you send Kaoru to see me? If he will anyway.”   
  
Rosa nodded, standing, “I'll go get him.”   
  
“Mama” she whispered, grabbing her hand, “You're...you're not going to leave, are you, mama?”   
  
She gasped, hugging her head, “My sweetie, I'm not going anywhere until you get out of here. I'll come back as soon as you're through speaking to Kaoru.”   
  
Chika nodded solemnly before drawling, “...I may speak to Leonel and Eiji after as well but after them?” _

“ _Of course.”  
  
She seemed to feel a little bit better...she was sure Chihaya and the other men tried their hardest at being there for her but sometimes commiseration was the best medicine. Outside perspective and perception was reasonable but not always what the soul needed.   
  
...But had Kaoru not seen her yet? Why? Rosa came out, finding Kaoru disheveled and tired. “Kaoru, honey?”   
  
Kaoru looked toward her weakly, “Hey, Mama Ro...is...is she okay?”   
  
“She's doing a little better, Kaoru. She wants to see you though.”   
  
His blue eyes briefly widened before he swallowed, gazing down. “U-uh, I...”   
  
“Is there a reason you haven't seen her yet?”   
  
Kaoru shook before whispering, “Not-not only do I yell at her about something so ridiculously stupid and proclaim I wanted to shut her out of my life because she didn't react the way I wanted her to, she still risks her life to save mine from my own stupidity and was so close to dying, and then I'm responsible for her child's death? How can I face her now?”   
  
“Kaoru...” Rosa pouted, sitting beside him, “Do you think my baby put herself at risk because she hates you? She loves you and I swear to you, she was the one that asked to see you. Please...can you respect her wish?”   
  
He was silent before pursing his lips, standing. “...Alright.”   
  
Rosa gave him a comforting smile before looking to Dirk Middleton. He looked ill, not like the nervous but exuberant man she met just some days ago. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him as well and took a seat. “Dirk?”   
  
He looked up, dazed, “A-ah, you made it, ma'am. I'm glad, I-I know it can't have been easy for you these last few days.”   
  
“Not at all” she agreed, “And not for me only. Chika is concerned about you. She said you get upset easily and forget to eat so we can't have that.”   
  
Dirk looked down, rasping, “Ma'am, I'm to blame over this. I-I slipped up. We were always very cautious but I-I'm so sorry...”   
  
“You're not. None of you are” Rosa assured, patting his shoulder, “Did Chika shut down when you tried to comfort her?”   
  
“...A little. She...she asked me to leave. I...I won't go until she leaves this place. I mean it.”   
  
Rosa smiled some, “She'll appreciate that. And she said she'll speak to you soon.”   
  
“...Alright” he murmured, fatigued. “...Kaoru finally went to see her?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“...Good.”   
  
...The 'contest'.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

“ _I don't blame you at all, Kaoru_.”   
  
He was sweating as he stood before the board, a group of young men at a long table observing the site they'd spent years building for their Senior thesis. Tokiya Leonel and Nemoto Eiji were speaking strongly, not missing a beat despite not having practiced once since Chika was injured two weeks ago.   
  
_“I am sorry I hurt you, Kaoru.”  
  
“Hurt me?” he echoed in disbelief, “Chika, if I hadn't been an absolute dumbass and almost got myself killed you wouldn't be laying in this hospital bed right now! Your life almost ended because of me! I-I can't believe you'd-you'd do something like that for me when I was so cruel to you! What-what am I supposed to do to make it right...?”   
  
He'd bowed his head, as livid with himself as he'd been since the moment he found her injured body on the street. Alas, she rubbed his hair. “Mama brought up a point when I was blaming myself for killing the baby. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be here.”   
  
His eyes widened at this, looking up at her. “But it wouldn't have even happened if--”   
  
“We cannot allow the vast possibilities of what might have been to overwhelm the constraints of what happens. I will always feel responsible for the loss of my baby but I can do nothing to bring that life back. All I can do is move forward...and I promise I am still considering you.”   
  
WHAT? “Chika, I-I can't even—”   
  
“But I have one request, Kaoru.”   
  
“...A-anything.”   
  
“I will not be out of the hospital in time for the presentation. The replacement liver is not operating optimally and I will most likely have to have it replaced again.”   
  
His heart sank. “No, Chika...”   
  
“Kaoru, I'm going to ask Eiji and Leonel to do all of your very best on our work. We have poured years into our work and I need you to sell it well for me because I cannot. Please?”   
  
_ How could he say no? All she was asking was he not put three years of blood, sweat, and tears to waste. He'd thought he'd be able to sit out since she'd be here but...no, he spoke like he had confidence and said every point he knew Chika wanted to mention about functionability. He didn't know how well he was doing but her request was on his shoulders and he was going to do his absolute best.   
  
After they finished the spiel, the trio bowed and the board clapped formally. He didn't really know what they thought until they sat down with them at the long table. They said they were interested in the site, that it was one of the more comprehensive ones they'd viewed today. They voiced their concerns and Eiji assured they could amend whatever they found unsatisfactory, even going as far to fix the coding right there which seemed to duly impress them. They expressed they had at least four other clubs to watch but were considering them well in the upper three. It was exciting just because they were going against so many...   
  
He wanted...to win for her. He...he wanted to make the last year right.   
  
...Life was beginning.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika's red eyes slowly opened, feeling someone holding her hand. Looking to her side, she smiled softly. Dirk Middleton was sitting in the chair, reading a book and holding her hand. “I do not know if I like your facial hair or not.”   
  
Dirk looked up and smiled, closing the book. “I am a trifle scruffy, aren't I?”   
  
“While I admire your promise to me not to leave my side until I leave, you deserve an actual not hospital shower with freezing water and a rest in a bed” she murmured, running her fingers down his cheek...before smiling again, “I do not like it.”   
  
He laughed, sighing after a moment and rubbing his eyes. “Some weeks ago I'd disagree with you heartily, darling, but sleeping in these chairs isn't sleeping at all and those showers must be some form of torture...”   
  
Chika mused, “You still have the key to the apartment? You can just go there and rest if you are not willing to make the journey back to Minami.”   
  
“...Alright” he said with a good amount of reluctance. “I-I will be back tonight.”   
  
“Really, Dirk, I will be alright if you take a day to rest” she insisted. He looked so pale and exhausted, it was one of the main reasons she wished him to dedicate time to himself.   
  
But no, he shook his head. “I couldn't...I'd...I'd just worry.”   
  
“I am fine. The new liver is working correctly and my lung is completely healed.”   
  
“I...I know...” he said weakly, “Just...”   
  
Before he could express himself, Shomura Kaoru burst in the room, excitement written across his face. “Chika--”   
  
He came to a halt, his expression wilting a bit when he saw Dirk. Oh. Alas, Dirk stood but leaned over to kiss her forehead, “I will go shave, milady, and be a rested smooth skinned bloke when I get back to--”   
  
“-Morrow” she interrupted, pouting at him petulantly. “Tomorrow because then you will be rested.”   
  
Dirk groaned, rolling his eyes around, “...Will you deny visitation with me if I do come back tonight?”   
  
“I wouldn't deny you but I would be quite disgruntled.”   
  
He chuckled, squeezing her fingertips, “Alright then, don't want you getting disgruntled. I will see you tomorrow morning.”   
  
She nodded and turned her attention to Kaoru as Dirk took his leave. “How did the meeting go?”   
  
Kaoru's eyes brightened, taking the seat Dirk had held previously. “I-It went great, Chika! The board said that we're in the top three considerations and that we'll get a reply tomorrow morning!”   
  
“That's terrific” she said contentedly . She'd been concerned. All the work they had put in, she thought perhaps the group would be so tired and unprepared after being so concerned about her. But top three out of the hundreds of clubs was wonderful. “I am proud of you.”   
  
He blushed and smiled, “I-I had to do it correctly for you. I...I know how much this meant to you and...”   
  
Having been in the hospital for about three weeks now with four more expected, she'd been highly concerned about all her schooling. Alas, her professors were highly sympathetic and were allowing her absence as long as she took her final exams. She'd probably be doing a lot of outside studying but she'd not let the challenge deter her. As long as she wasn't going to be held back.   
  
...Oh. “Thank you, Kaoru. I knew you could do it.”   
  
“Y-yea. How ya' feeling?”   
  
“Mm, a bit tired but much better than the day before” she expressed, stretching a bit. “I will be much happier back in my own bed soon. I think papa would prefer I return home with them and I think I will for some time.”   
  
Kaoru nodded. “That'd be a good idea...and I'm sure your family wants to see you.”   
  
“Mm. Uncle Max has been quite infuriated because his case load will not allow him time to visit despite Uncle Miru and Leann having come a few times to see me. I may have to make a visit to Boston should he find himself too busy.”   
  
He smiled, strained. “R-right...Boston...”   
  
“...Yes.”   
  
Kaoru looked down before smiling up at her, standing to embrace her. “W-well, I'm going to go off and get a beer with the guys. I know it sucks of me but after all this, I need a drink.”   
  
“You deserve celebration, all of you do” she insisted, “Go have fun.”   
  
He nodded some before clearing his throat, “...Chika?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“...Nothing. _I'll_ see you tonight.”   
  
She pouted at him the same way as Dirk and he groaned. “ _Fine_ , tomorrow.”   
  
Nodding again, pleased, she waved him on. Nothing. She knew what he wished to ask. Being alone in almost solitude for three weeks, it was all she could think about aside from her baby.   
  
...Why...couldn't she make up her mind though?, she wondered, looking to the beautiful hibiscus Matt had brought her from Toucan Island. He'd visited and gave his distinct apologies for everything. He was going to try his hardest to make things work with Dakota and she was glad for that. The girl also begged her forgiveness recently but Chika had never misunderstood Dakota's actions...unlike others.   
  
Swallowing hard, gripping her hands, still confused about the course of events with Antoinette, she looked up when her mother entered. “Hello, sweetie! You're awake already?”   
  
“Nn, mama.” As Dirk said, sleeping here wasn't actually sleeping.   
  
Rosa smiled, sitting in the chair and handing her a parcel. “You know your daddy _loves_ Yume and his job but I've never seen that man so upset about going back to work. He sent you this so you 'know he still loves you'.”   
  
Chika accepted the gift, smiling when she saw his strawberry shortcake inside in a plastic container. “I know papa loves me, he doesn't need to be concerned. And he, like the others, does not have to be present here every waking minute. My life cannot interrupt others.”   
  
“Oh, princess, you know everyone loves you so much” her mother explained, “He'll be here as soon as his shift's over and Shinji said he's going to bring you something to play with when he gets out of school. Oh! And I saw Georgia and 'Cam-nii', they said they'll be by to see you later today as well.”   
  
Her parents met Cam-nii after her mother asked who he was, her father dismissing him as 'some other guy in her harem' when they were both visiting her. Chika introduced Cam as her affection for him and her father voiced openly 'I didn't father him'. Her mother found it endearing and denoted she rarely had pet names for people. She'd actually not noticed. She didn't call Eiji anything by Eiji...well, baka, but that was more a state of being. Oh, she called Leonel “Leo”...but nothing for Kaoru or Dirk or Matt except Matty...   
  
… “Mama?”   
  
“Yes, Chika?”   
  
“...I know you are going to say what others have said, that I need to focus on recovering but as I recover I need to think of something...and I have been thinking long and hard about who I wish to officially deem a relationship with and it is so hard. Every memory is important with each of them and all three of them are important to me. I feel I cannot really consider Matt but I do need to recognize if I have strong feelings for him. But again, it's...it's just I have strong feelings for all of them...and it's still troubling me so much.”   
  
Her mama stared at her for a long moment before reaching out and stroking her hair. Chika was confused when she suddenly covered her eyes. “In your mind, sweetie, in your imaginings, there is a place where you think about your future. And you can see all three of them in your future, Chika, because all three of them have proven through this time to care deeply about you. But there's only one place in that future where there is someone always beside you not as a friend but a lover, as your significant other. If that place is vacant, you know that means that none of them are the person you envision that future with. But who, above all memories, all entreaties, stands there beside you?”   
  
...Georgia...Georgia had said something similar so many months ago. She'd always seen Cam-nii in her future with her. Chika...Chika had tried then, only seeing everyone there together.   
  
...Just one though. That one that was beside her no matter what...   
  
Who...?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: NO RYUU, NO CLIFFHANGERS.   
  
_**HEY, LISTEN!! THIS IS GOING TO BE IMPORTANT, SO LISTENNNNNN!!!!!**_

Now that I have your attention, let's get down to business. By now, most of you have to have seen this coming. This story _is_ unlike any other story I've done because one, there isn't one set path with one set bachelor or bachelorette, there were _three_. Two, while they've done unlikeable things, it wasn't Marlin or Rick level unlikeable, it was just general mistakes so there was no real 'antagonist' amongst the three. So multiple bachelors and no real 'evil' guy amongst them? Some of you have called it but here it is spelled out:   
  
VOTE.   
  
That's correct, readers. This project has been a gigantic leadup to allowing you as the reader (or, for Otome purposes, player) choose your bachelor. There have been clear biases and I hope I haven't lost at least four of you so we can have a clear winner.   
  
**Ryuu, it's not the readers duty to choose what happens in a story, that's the writer's job and giving anyone else the choice is going against the series** _**.**_ I would like to note I don't know a whole lot about Harry Potter but I've been intrigued by this recent admittance of hers about regretting her coupling out of her own sense of wish fulfilment. I actively avoid this usually by only having one _real_ clear cut couple. However, even before I decided to include Dirk, the act of having the readers actively making a decision to the conclusion of the story has been my idea since it was just Kaoru and Matt. Harvest Moon is a dating simulation based on choosing which bachelor/bachelorette floats your boat. Yea, it's based on farming but ask a good population of players why they're playing and generally they're not going to say that new brand of eggplant we get that's rainbow. This is a dedication to that factor seeing as I've been writing this series for at least ten years now. Time to mix it up. Oh, and don't even make me laugh if you think “it goes against the story”. I've thought of each possibility multiple times and each fits into my canon. Nothing's screwing up this series. 

**Ryuu! What if the guy I want doesn't win?** You know how many OTPs in series I have liked go down in a blazing flame? A LOT. It started in 1995 when Kimberly and Tommy broke up in the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and escalated in 2000 when I read Little Women. I shipped the hell out of Laurie and Jo but noooooo. T.K. (Takeru) and Kari (Hikari) in Digimon? Crushed forever! My list is endless! And that is not the bitchy answer on how life is unfair. It a realization that we love a certain couple together and we grasp on seeing them together and then the writer goes 'no, this guy/girl' and kaboom! **SO** _ **,**_ because I do love you all, I _will_ write all three potential endings. You will see how life would have played out for them in a short few chapters per bachelor. I will warn that not any of the endings are a hundred percent gleeful but that's a spoiler. But why vote? Well, there still has to be a _canon_ ending. You know aspects of every story show up in the next story so yea, still, vote.   
  
**Three endings, Ryuu? Are we really still considering Matt a bachelor?** Don't get me started on Matt. I'm labeling him a wild card. Don't hold back on voting for him but do expect that to be the shortest story of the three.   
  
_**Kaoru basically raped Chika**_ **.** This was actually a rather squicky scene for me. Chika was clearly very uncomfortable and did request a couple times that Kaoru stop but that was more because he was drunk and she did mention consenting. She was just very awkward because she wasn't used to the idea of sexual intercourse with anyone else. Would I _not_ deem it rape? I...don't really have a clear answer for that. It was just super awkward and it was supposed to be but it still caught me off guard that it really was.   
  
**Why did Antoinette self-destruct?** True story, Antoinette wasn't _supposed to_. She was just supposed to be jealous and kind of where Dakota is right now. She was going to be a little upset about Kaoru and all but it wasn't supposed to escalate this badly. It's actually an issue I'm realizing as this is the second time it's happened between a period of two stories. Sabrina was also supposed to not be bats—t crazy in Yuki Chronicles but, well, here we are. I'm going to have to work on not escalating characters so they don't get out of my control because it's gotten pretty nuts. I do want a believable antagonist sometimes.   
  
**So Ryuu, how do we vote?** Okay...for some reason in the past few years, deviant art took polls away from non-premium users, the dicks, so they're off my potential list. So how do you vote?   
  


_Tumblr Users_ : I will be posting a poll option on my blog page on **Monday, February 10, 2014.** That way if anyone reads it over the weekend they won't be horribly surprised. If you still do, well...sorry ._. If this does fail though, please submit an 'ask' with the name of your selected bachelor. I'll publish it and tag it with 'otome vote'. 

_FF. Net and AO3 Users:_ You can also just do the same here since you're already here XD   
  
_DeviantArt (STILL DICKS FOR TAKING MY POLLS AWAY):_ Likewise, if you even still use this site, throw a name out on the message board. 

**Are you accepting anonymous votes on FF.Net and Tumblr?** That I shall. And as you know this also means that for all I know the same person could bombard me with votes _so_ I will have to deem it half a vote if you choose to go anonymous on Tumblr. I at least get names with anonymous messages on FF.Net still. So basically that means you _can_ vote multiple times if you so wish in multiple venues.   
  
**What if you get NO votes?** If I get no response to this whatsoever, you will not get the three endings but a whole separate 'game over' ending that even I will hate XP Now, if you have no real sympathy for any characters don't feel pressed at all but I know from reviews that SOME of you have a bias. Don't let a 'game over' happen.   
  
**So how long will we have to vote?** Okay...don't freak. As this is a novel length amount of chapters and I want at least _ten_ votes, voting will close **Friday, April 11, 2014.** _ **Yes, that is over two months**_ **.  
  
WHY? ** Again, I want people to have time to vote as well as newcomers. I told FF.Net that AO3 would need time to catch up because I thought I hadn't posted a thing here but, well, you're only two chapters behind everyone but I still understand they're massive chapters. Additionally, people who have asked when will I work on Emma's story, this will be the time. I might marathon that much like these FIVE CHAPTERS and then just start writing all the endings.   
  
_SO IN SHORT:_

**VOTING BEGINS FEBRUARY 10, 2014 AND ENDS APRIL 11, 2014. LET THE GAMES BEGIN.  
**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to actual end notes:
> 
> Rosa and Chihaya are recounting events of Yume with the whole Mai thing and Rosa's sexual assault. Chihaya's 'ghosts' from dropping the plate is a reference to when he was too traumatized to work at that Yume anymore because of the attack there.
> 
> The sentence Chihaya thinks about, “I couldn't find my way back. I thought you hated me so I thought no one would come...” is from the prologue of this story where Chika had run away and gotten trapped on the docks where it was snowy.
> 
> I always get into this touchy subject where I'm seeing to advocate one touchy subject with one certain belief but I want to say I recognize there's a period when a fetus is still forming and doesn't have the nerve receptors for pain or whatever. However, Chika is in hysterics so any sort of scientific logic wasn't going to appeal to her.
> 
> Speaking of medical stuff, do keep in mind that as of Lessons in Life, when Kairi was ten, it was like 2078 or something...this is like ten years later, 2088. Yes, they're still listening to music from seventy years ago in my time continuum and apparently still have physical CPUs but I think as we're already now seeing printed limbs in 2014 that it's not beyond the realms of imagination that it'd just be a simple matter of replacing Chika's organs with newly printed or replicated ones. Along with the skin thing which was a macabre idea I had but I can't imagine her skin would just have gotten exfoliated in that circumstance.
> 
> Either A, you're like what the hell happened with the bus or B, you're aware of the story in Sydney where a woman got pinned in the axles of a bus and passed away. So I do usually try to put in research on most of these concepts and generally speaking, from trying to do research, if someone is hit by a bus, there's no talking about it, you're just kind of dead. However, the intention is Chika falls under the bus between the wheels and gets dragged, somehow caught in the buses axles. Is this possible? I'm only supposing due to the poor woman that suffered that fate in Sydney. I surveyed the underneath of a bus and I do imagine it could work. 
> 
> The life of a writer: a line between researching madness and horror to see if it works.
> 
> See you soon XD


	57. Chapter Teaser Update

**Chapter Teaser:** Otome Finale 

Chika gazed at the ceiling of her hospital room. Her heart hurt so much. 'Your body has overcome tremendous strain, Hideyoshi-san'. Was that why? 

__The door slowly opened. Looking to the visitor, she found it was Nemoto Eiji. He looked exhausted, his violet eyes drained. "...Hey."  
  
"Hello."  
  


__He wandered closer and sat, rubbing the back of his neck before mumbling. "I think the...the presentation went well. Can't make any promises but...but I promise we did our best."  
  
"I know" she murmured, "I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you all."  
  
His brows furrowed, shaking his head, "...If I didn't act like such a f—king hothead you wouldn't be in this mess, Chika. It's my fault."  
  
"I don't particularly think it's anyone's fault, Eiji. I'm sure you didn't push Kaoru to admit his feelings so that things would occur as they have."  
  
"...No" he mumbled. 

__Chika folded her lips, continuing to stare at the ceiling. Hot tears welled in her eyes as she gazed away. "I...I wish there was an easier option, Eiji."  
  
"No, this...this situation doesn't particularly give you one" he murmured. "You're only one human being, Chika. You can't be responsible for the feelings of three other people in account of your own. Whatever decision you make in this case, it has to be for you too."  
  
"...No matter what?" 

__"No matter what."  
  
...The simplicities of life had ended. Now to watch how the chips fall. 

**Author’s Note (Real Reason for this chapter XP I think it’s against the rules to post simply author’s notes as chapters)** : It’s been quite some time, peeps! As you all may have read in my notes, I meant to finish Emma’s tale up during this voting time but, yea, I realized I wanted to actually have the endings finished too so that went into hiatus. 

If you don’t have or follow my tumblr, I expressed a little earlier last month that my main writing computer’s fan went out so I temporarily had to use my ‘gaming computer’ and that’s just…impossible. Alas, my father bought us a brand new shiny computer and I finally have MS Word again after nearly five years! I know it’s just a word processor but now using it again, I feel like OpenOffice just isn’t quite my bag with all the glitches I personally run into…I digress. That being said though, I fell super behind on writing the ending chapters. I’m a good way through most of the chapters necessary, thing is I still have a ways to go. I wouldn’t even write this usually because I can marathon stuff out like a champ but for WHATEVER reason my job decided it would suddenly give me more than 20 hours and I’m almost sitting at 40 meaning I don’t have my endless free time as usual for the next upcoming weeks. So long story short, I don’t foresee _all_ the stories being completed. I will post what I have on April 11th but yea, sorry about that! I always run into issues DX 

**What will be guaranteed is I’ll announce the victor.** I’m going to tally the votes at midnight for me. I mentioned on Tumblr that I’m going to video announce the winner as well as some thoughts about the process, just for kicks and giggles. You’ll get to hear my masculine voice if you want XP It’ll be on tumblr and my blogspot at hmaucrossovers hopefully. 

**For the month of April, I will accept questions to video answer as well.** It can be questions about anything in general so feel free. If not, I won’t mind at all and slip back into reclusiveness XP You can email me questions at darkmoonryuu at aol or my Tumblr hmlegacy. Additionally you can PM on FF.Net or AO3 and on my message board on darkryuu dot deviant art. Just throw in a message like ‘live answer’ and I’ll use my horrific verbal skills to express my madness. 

**Sakura Matsuri 2014** A super random aside but if you live in the U.S. and are on the East Coast in the Baltimore/D.C. area, there’s a 50% chance I’ll be attending this year’s Sakura Matsuri Festival. While I’ve heard ‘bad things’, I’ve really been meaning to get to the Cherry Blossom festivities held yearly for a while now and this seems like an interesting event. There’ll be some j-pop/rock acts like Le Siana and UZUHI as well as cosplay and various martial arts shows. For more details you can read about it at sakuramatsuri dot org. I only mention it so you can potentially pick me out of a crowd and say ‘hi’ if you plan to go XP 

That’s all, folks. See you soon! 


	58. Otome: Results

**Otome: Results!**

So as I mentioned last teaser chapter, I know notes alone aren’t really allowed at least on FF.Net but for the functionality of this fanfiction it’ll have to happen so I hope no one takes too much issue. But after two months, it’s time to announce the winners! Unfortunately I did make a video to announce this also but my tablet’s being an idiot. Maybe I’ll try to upload something tomorrow…or try. 

I don’t think it comes as too much of a surprise to announce that the winner of this competition was Dirk Middleton. From the poll, messages, Tumblr, and DeviantArt votes, he received 134 votes in total. From the poll alone he received 123 votes. 

Second, to MY surprise, was Ishiguro Matt. Matt received 57 votes overall and all from the poll. Needless to say I was _not_ expecting this at all. I got a lot of messages like “I don’t really like Dirk” but “I don’t like Kaoru’s actions” so I guess this was those people in the middle. 

Coming in at a shockingly low third places was Kaoru with 15 votes overall, 13 from the poll. Notably Kaoru was only at like 8 votes until the beginning of this week. I’m guessing Kaoru’s actions in the end did kind of throw a wrench in his popularity… 

**So…who was Ryuu’s bias?**

I think in this situation it’d be expected to have a super favorite just like in one’s favorite anime or television series. However, as the author, the three characters were kind of all my babies. It was a little…well, I won’t say grating but like, ‘but, but, but’ when people brought their individual issues with each character because each of them is one I developed for a particular purpose. Of course, as I’ve said before, I never expect everyone to love my characters or anything or my portrayal of characters but it was still a little different 

**Okay, so, whose ending do I prefer?**

First I want to say that issues did catch up pretty hardcore with me. I _have_ finished Dirk’s ending, Kaoru’s ending is over half done, and uh, Matt’s is like…1/10th done. It won’t take me long, it’s settled in my brain, I JUST happened to get forty hours this week and haven’t gotten to be home at all to wrap everything up. I’ll have it up before Wednesday in completion…sort of. Dirk’s is “done” but I did want to include some Koji and Yagami folk. And…other stuff. 

BUT I have to admit I ‘prefer’ Dirk’s ending. However, that’s only because it’s more like what I usually write in the series. It’s close to what I’m used to so based purely off of that, it’s what I prefer of the trio. That being said, the other three are endings that deviate both from my style and my goals general. If you follow me on Tumblr, I did seriously have to struggle through what I have of Kaoru. It was a lot of pacing, heavy breathing, and admittedly crying. If you wonder why I _had_ to deviate if it was that hard, I will detail it when I release the chapters. 

**Would I do this again** ? 

Um…probably not. Not because you guys haven’t been awesome but it’s been very nail biting and a little nerve-wracking even for me. I didn’t know what would happen for the canon even though I was comfortable with any of the endings being included in Legacy. I’m not sure I’d ever have this many potential bachelors or bachelorettes ever again either so…there’s that. 

I will apologize to everyone who didn’t really get their way in this one or who was turned off by this different style but soon we’ll get back to our NORMAL kind of fanfics. This was just an experiment I wanted to try at least once in this series and I am super thankful for everyone’s support and participation. I was expecting twenty votes at most and there was over a hundred. 

As I said, everything will be up by Wednesday if not sooner. Tomorrow I will be spending the day in Washington, D.C. at Sakura Matsuri. Again, if you’re at the festival, I’ll be the one with the crazy leg scar. It’s like a grotesque X on my knee. I’m the Rurouni Kenshin of knees. 

Thank you again, everyone. I super appreciate it. 


	59. Dirk's Ending, Part I

**Dirk’s Ending: Part I**

_Dirk’s Ending is the canonical ending for the Legacy series. Dirk won with 134 votes._

**Author’s Notes:** Sorry this took so long, guys. I said it a few times in notes and the like but I got so very bogged down with life lately. I honestly would have run the contest longer if I realized that’s what usually happens when I give myself a deadline but hey, here we are, the end game. 

I’m going to include subnotes and whatnot at the end of the third section in this particular ending. Once I finish posting all the endings I’ll include an analysis for the theory behind all the endings and what occurs in them. 

**Warning: Depressing in parts. Also, the formatting may be all KINDS OF jacked up. I jumped from OpenOffice to Microsoft Office and ran into all sorts of transition issues but hopefully I resolved them. Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Chika?"  
  
"Yea?"   
  
Six-year-old Hideyoshi Chika was still wearing her little wedding gown from the photoshoot Yagami Dana set up, starting to take off her veil. Shomura Kaoru ambled up to her sheepishly before coming to a stop before her, gazing at his feet. "...I didn't really, really mean it."   
  
"Mean what?" Chika questioned, confused. _

_Kaoru huffed, "That-that I wouldn't marry you or anything. I-I mean, Matt might want a treehouse with someone else and-and I think we'd have a better treehouse anyway."_

_Chika tilted her head, "What if you want to have a treehouse with someone else though? Or a hobbit house, those are cool too."  
  
"I suppose" he murmured, his blue eyes staring at her earnestly, "You're my best friend though so...I think I wanna share a house with you, okay? And...and maybe we can be married too but I don't like kissing."   
  
...It'd been...simpler then. _

Chika gazed at the ceiling of her hospital room. Her heart hurt so much. 'Your body has overcome tremendous strain, Hideyoshi-san'. Was that why? 

The door slowly opened. Looking to the visitor, she found it was Nemoto Eiji. He looked exhausted, his violet eyes drained. "...Hey."   
  
"Hello."   
  


He wandered closer and sat, rubbing the back of his neck before mumbling. "I think the...the presentation went well. Can't make any promises but...but I promise we did our best."   
  
"I know" she murmured, "I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you all."   
  
His brows furrowed, shaking his head, "...If I didn't act like such a f—king hothead you wouldn't be in this mess, Chika. It's my fault."   
  
"I don't particularly think it's anyone's fault, Eiji. I'm sure you didn't push Kaoru to admit his feelings so that things would occur as they have."   
  
"...No" he mumbled. 

Chika folded her lips, continuing to stare at the ceiling. Hot tears welled in her eyes as she gazed away. "I...I wish there was an easier option, Eiji."   
  
"No, this...this situation doesn't particularly give you one" he murmured. "You're only one human being, Chika. You can't be responsible for the feelings of three other people and account for your own. Whatever decision you make in this case, it has to be for you too."   
  
"...No matter what?"   
  
"No matter what."   
  
...The simplicities of life had ended. Now to watch how the chips fall. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton rushed toward the hospital, frustrated with himself. He'd meant to be back early this morning to see Chika but he was more exhausted than he'd imagined, sleeping well into the afternoon. He shaved quickly before running all the way here. He...he just wanted her to know he wasn't going to leave her through this. 

Catching his breath when he entered the lobby, he sighed as he found it was quite empty in the scheme of things. How full it'd been in the beginning but life had a way of demanding people's presence. He...he hoped she hadn't felt lonesome. 

He wandered to the door, finding it ajar. Slowly creeping it open, Dirk started to apologize for his lateness. 

Chika was standing, facing him, her arms wrapped around Kaoru. The fellow had one arm wrapped around her waist as they spoke in soft tones in Japanese. 

...Oh. 

Dirk could only stare for a long moment before swallowing hard. Right...right, they...they were the destined two, after all. He'd...he'd known that. Before he could escape unseen, Chika pulled away from Kaoru, wiping her eyes. When she caught sight of him, the tear-filled vessels widened. "Dirk."   
  
No...no, she...she didn't have to see him. She was finally in his arms. He raised his hands, not sure if he were defeated or destroyed, as he quickly started to make an escape. Well, now that...now that that was done... 

He tried not to choke, to suffocate, but he'd known it all along. He'd known it from the very beginning when he first started to fall for her that he was putting himself on the line. First Gretel and his brother and now Chika and Kaoru. It was what he'd suspected all along and he...he still took the risk... 

Blinded with tears, Dirk was almost past her door when out of absolutely nowhere he was slammed into by a towel trolley of some sort, the cart pushing him into another rolling shelf nearby _hard_. The wheels must've been locked or something. 

The person pushing the thing apologized as he clenched his head which was practically swimming. He tried to say it was alright but whatever came past his lips was a slurred bunch of nonsense. Looking up at the person to maybe _signal_ that it was alright, he found they and everything else around them was a hodge podge of colors. They were yelling something, rushing to him. Bleeding, maybe? His...his nose was again... 

It felt like something was bubbling in his head as he teetered over, crashing to the ground. All the sound blacked out and in the last moments of his consciousness he heard Chika's voice. 

...He'd known all along. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Yamada stroked his chin, his brow creasing. He'd been described a 'genius' somehow, having started practicing neurology after perhaps nine years of study when it usually took upward of fifteen. He hadn't thought so but somehow he'd become the go to figure in this field and even ended up teaching courses from time to time on the matter. In all these years, he'd seen it all. His grandson was one of the more bizarre cases he'd come in contact with but still remnant of things he'd dealt with before. This...this was a lot like _that_ case...but certainly leaning more on the more mysterious aspects of it. 

...He truthfully, in the eighty or so years he'd done this, had no idea what was going on. 

"Grandpapa...?" 

Yamada grimaced, looking back to his great-granddaughter, the young woman standing there, her red eyes full of concern. It was...some very bizarre circumstances. As it were, Dirk Middleton basically was just pushed into a steel cabinet and next thing they knew he had a nosebleed and had fainted. His pulse was low and he was barely breathing...just lucky it happened within a hospital. 

Chika tugged her hospital robe tight, probably cold as they stood outside of Dirk's observation room. "Grandpapa, do-do you know what is the matter? U-Uncle Ray removed some of the lumps in his brain when his headaches got unbearable and I-I thought he was alright." 

Flipping through Dirk's medical charts with all the information gathered, he just..."Well sweetheart, it's safe to say the lumps have reformed. I...just can not give you an informed reason on why. And the other symptoms you and his roommates have described, I...I really can't find any direct correlation. That's not to say they're not involved or perhaps even something separate...honestly, sweetie, I'm...I'm stumped."   
  
"R-really?" she rasped weakly. 

He quickly squeezed her shoulder, knowing she was in a delicate stage of recovery herself and didn't need a lot of added stress. "Not to say I won't solve it. It's just another medical phenomenon like Kyo's case." 

"I don't doubt you at all, grandpapa...but...but will Dirk be okay?" she questioned weakly. 

...Yamada hated to make false promises. "I don't want to tell you anything overly optimistic, Chika. But just know I will do everything in my power to fix this. I'm sorry it took so long for me to look at this case in the first place." 

"I-I know grandpapa is busy..." 

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't be bothered. You're still recovering yourself so I want you to go and rest. Doctor's orders."   
  


Chika didn't move for a moment before whispering, "Please...tell me if anything changes..." 

"I will."   
  


She wandered off, slouched. Yamada gazed into the room. Dirk was unconscious, a breathing machine over his mouth. The resident doctors seemed to think he didn't have much of a chance, that whatever the large masses were could eventually rupture and cause massive hemorrhaging. That would be...irreversible, to say the least. 

It was exceedingly complicated as Dirk had no prior medical records, not since he was six years old. It was almost as if a ghost had appeared and now needed severe surgery with no backstory. He had...dental records that ran back a few months ago. 

Dana was annoyed once when she couldn't get a stitch to work with some particular material, something of an oddity with his pro fashion designer wife. He tried to console her irritation. Well, now he knew precisely where she was coming from. 

...Okay. Time to solve the mystery. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Rosa sighed as she wandered out of the hospital, staring at her phone. Shomura Katie just text her: 'Kaoru was rejected'. 

...If she wanted to be truthful with herself, she did worry that it'd wreck their friendships. All this time they'd all been together raising their children and their child had been infatuated with theirs for their child to choose someone else? How would she feel in their place? 

Alas, Katie text her back immediately that she was probably concerned over silly things like were they angry. 'Sort of. But I would only be pissed if my grandpa expected me to marry someone I didn't want to. That, and I'll never be angry with Chika. We could be having a funeral right now for my only son instead'. 

Chihaya told her Carl gave him similar sentiments despite an argument they'd apparently had prior to this chaos. Carl wanted his son to be happy but...well, frankly, it wasn't up to them. It never had been. 

Of course, now Chika's choice was lying comatose on his almost deathbed. Had her poor sweetie not been through enough? 

Frustrated, having found Chika sobbing again about her baby and now the possible loss of its father, Rosa needed a quick breather. She was all nerves too... 

And seems she wasn't the only one. Rosa's red eyes narrowed when she found her dad standing outside in the designated smoking area having a cigarette. That man quit and started back up more than was logical. Some of it was warranted, she knew, but enough was enough. "Daddy." 

Yagami Koji glanced back at her, blinking slowly. "...Hello, princess." 

"So you're smoking again?"   
  
"Yea..." 

Rosa huffed, "Good!" 

While she was sketchy how her father would react, she grabbed the pack and lighter he'd been holding in his free hand from him. He just stared at her as she lit one up for herself like an 'expert' despite the fact it'd been quite a few years since she'd smoked. Chihaya would probably be enraged but she and Max _had_ secretly had a few when they were in Massachussetts but that was still before she had Chika. It was a hard habit to kick, no doubt about it. Taking a healthy puff off of it reminded her of why... 

Not shockingly, her papa snatched the cigarette out of her lips and tossed it away along with his pack of cigarettes. "Fine, damn it, I quit!" 

Rosa leered. "Forever?"   
  
"Forever!" he threw his hands up, already seemed agitated. 

Dusting her hands off, she sighed gravely. "I only smoked a little during college, papa--" 

Koji glared deeply. "Out of _all_ of my children, _you're_ the smoker."   
  


"Don't give me that! I haven't smoked in over twenty years!" 

He squeezed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as if he were in some realm of disbelief. "...I guess it's a coping mechanism." 

"Yes" Rosa agreed, hugging his side, "A bad one. We can find better ways." 

Pursing his lips, he rubbed her shoulder as he gazed off. "She's not my first grandchild to grow up and start off on her life. She's my...odd one, really, but Chika was always kind of the little quirk in my life. I won't say it's hard to believe she's grown up but...it's kind of hard to believe she's going about it this way." 

"I did honestly think she wouldn't really be interested in relationships the way _her_ papa is but...well, life happens, I guess." 

Koji sighed deeply before looking back, "...Just...hope she has a chance to see it that way." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"I...I want you to understand, Kaoru, that I can't express how much you mean to me. I've...I've been afraid to lose you at every turn_ ." 

Shomura Kaoru stood, weak, in the forum with the school board council. No... 

_"I have tried because I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy and I know this would make you happy, me-me loving you as a man, a lover, a boyfriend. But...but the love I have for you...it's not the type of love for that. You are my very best friend and I genuinely care about you but..."_

She'd been in tears, choking up. He...he couldn't expect any differently. After everything? After how he fake dated Antoinette so she could toss a coin and see if Chika ended up pregnant and away from him? After he drunkenly commanded sex out of her with all this baggage on her shoulders? After his selfishness almost killed her and _did_ kill her unborn child? Who was he kidding? He was the world's worst best friend, how could she consider him for _anything_ else? Now he had to tack on _this_. 

Nemoto Eiji protested vehemently and Leonel looked crushed. The votes came back. Their four years of work on the interface for the school website was completely moot: they'd lost. 

The group explained that the winners had this and that and a whole litany of things he wondered if prospective and current students even thought about going on a school website. One of the men just looked freaked when he saw that Kaoru had tears of defeat in his eyes. 

He...he wanted to...to at least get that much for her... 

There were 'perks' to being second, of course. They got to list on their resumes for future careers that they were second or aka 'not quite good enough'. This... 

...This wasn't a good week for him. 

The trio wandered out of the room, completely downtrodden and wrecked. That's what it felt like lately: destroyed. Between _everything_ and this, what did they even fight for anymore...? 

...He'd...he'd lost everything. And more than that, to some degree, he deserved it. 

Biting his lip as they all came to the hospital, he didn't...he didn't want to tell her. They hadn't even really talked in the week it'd been since she'd rejected him. He figured she was busy given that Dirk was put in the hospital not five seconds after that happened. Well...that'd be morbid luck. 

They all dragged toward the room, dismayed. All of it was morbid luck though...they stopped at the door and exchanged a glance between them. Who was going to break the news? Like...how much could life suck for her now? 'Oh, by the way, that thing we spent four years of endless time on? They kind of didn't like it _that_ much'. Life blew. 

...And...she rejected him... 

Swallowing his pain, trying to act normal when he knew this relationship would never see normal again, he slowly opened the door. They all grimaced. S—t. 

Chika was having a hell of a time with that lung, currently lying in bed with an air mask over her face. It either kept filling with fluid or wasn't reaching capacity or something ridiculous. She'd start to wheeze mid-conversation and grip her chest sometimes and- Kaoru grit his teeth, his eyes burning. He put her in this bed and he couldn't even _win_ for her. 

  
She looked to them, her eyes dim and weak, before she smiled some. Oh God, why didn't he just die...? The woman removed her air mask and replaced it with the nose version to speak to them. "Hello." 

'Hi...' they all responded lamely. Chika was probably about to question but thankfully Leonel interjected. "A-are you feeling okay?" 

"Ah, yes. Nothing to be too concerned about, this is actually good. Today was my longest spell without requiring outside air. They merely wanted me to use it today as not to strain myself. I am doing much better" she assured. 

Yea, it was terrific she was trapped here in the first place training a brand new lung to work properly. Chika's face suddenly became solemn. "We were not chosen."   
  
Kaoru stiffened, Leonel appearing shocked as well. "Y-you knew?"   
  
"Eiji's mopey face expresses it clearly enough." 

They both looked back to the male in question who swiftly looked away though his profile was enough to portray he was pretty upset. Yea, they...they all wanted this, especially after this. Chika sighed, standing and walking to them. "We are not the only ones to have worked ceaselessly on something so painstakingly. Many clubs created webpages and dynamics. Where did we end up ranking?"   
  
"Second..." Leonel mumbled. 

"Then you realize that out of hundreds we were chosen as second" Chika insisted before pausing. "...It is painful to a degree as we were apparently in a hand's reach from number one. But we are all aware we did our best." 

...Sure. If Kaoru took out the part where he was so busy scheming with Antoinette and skipping important meetings, that was true. Bowing his head, he murmured. "We...we weren't able to...to show up as a unit either, Chika. You-you couldn't be there so...so we should have tried even harder to pull this out for you." 

Chika frowned, slowly shaking her head. "...I am only sorry I was not there for you all. It was something we all put in precious time for together and I was not able to be there from beginning to end. This was not something you had to feel you needed to win for me but something we all fought hard for. In the end, we still have years of data and information as well as a completely finished infrastructure to showcase. It is not the end of the world if our university does not want it, we can locate possible other venues." 

  
"That's...that's true" Eiji mumbled. 

She smiled and if it weren't for the fact they were standing in the hospital room she ended up in because she chose to save his life while she was wearing an oxygen mask, Kaoru might feel better. But, well... 

"Chika!" 

Kaoru backed up some as the door opened, revealing Cheryl Preston. The blonde woman opened her mouth before glancing to Eiji. "...Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine." 

Eiji's fiancee probably didn't believe him at all but whatever she was coming to Chika must've been more pressing at that second. "I-is there any new news about Dirk?" 

She'd been doing all she could to make them feel better but the second Cheryl mentioned Dirk it was like everything was willed out of her. Chika slowly looked down and shook her head. "I...I watched him all day. He did not stir or wake today either." 

Cheryl bit her lip. "...Oh." 

"Is Ash still demanding to return to Galeton?"   
  


That caught Eiji's attention. He looked to Cheryl, confused, and the woman grimaced. "Y-yes...he is...he is adamant we return immediately." 

"'We'?" Eiji echoed, his brows creasing, "Precisely why would you return to Galeton?"   
  
She rubbed her arm, "I-it's not something we must discuss right now, Eiji—"   
  
"The hell we don't! From the sounds of it you're thinking of going back to England!" he snapped. 

Chika grasped his elbow, scolding him. "Please calm down. Cheryl did not want you to jump to conclusions as you are doing right now. She wishes to return merely to say good bye to her mother. Georgia and Cam also wish to impart farewells." 

He gazed at Chika. "...And Dirk's the money train so they can't get back without him?"   
  
She nodded sadly before sighing softly, "I will speak to my grandfather. He has many private planes and he can perhaps implement one to get you all back to Galeton." 

Cheryl's eyes brightened with relief...but Eiji, he appeared less than thrilled. Stalking toward his girlfriend, he grasped her wrist and pulled her outside. "A word." 

"A-Alright." 

Leonel frowned after them before smiling softly. "W-well, Chika, regardless, I...I wish we had good news to give you nowadays. All it is is doom and gloom lately." 

"It's...it's been quite the phase" Chika agreed faintly before looking to Kaoru. "You...you all should go have some fun." 

Fun indeed. Kaoru just looked down, his heart heavy and aching as she looked to him for something. Something he couldn't give...she...she wanted things back to normal, where they'd say 'yea, fun, we're going out to the beach to have seafood and beer'. Just like...friends... 

Biting his lip, he murmured, "I'm...I'm probably just going to head home and go to sleep. I'll...I'll see you guys later." 

Kaoru was fighting tears as he walked away. Every moment of his life he'd wanted her there. She was his best friend and he...he always dreamed it could be more. And everything...everything and himself wrecked it. She rejected him. 

He'd known it wouldn't be the same when he told her. Just...he secretly thought it'd be better than this. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Dana rarely made it back to the old mansion in Subami that she called home with her husband. By the time she was done with matters at Yagada, if that's where she was working and wasn't just flying around to other shops internationally, generally speaking the trek back seemed too long and she just slept in her little private room. Today she was feeling particularly active and rode her bike to the shop, something of a shock to those she passed. What? She liked exercise. 

That knucklehead son of hers though, he came to the shop all agitated and pissy about something. Come to find out it was nothing in particular and just the fact he'd given up smoking again so he was just being a bit of a bitch so she smacked some sense into him. With that wake up, he got them coffee and he filled her in on everything with Chika. She'd gone to see the girl frequently but at this point there was little anyone could really offer her but support. 

God rue the day she was given overprotective children but at around eleven, Koji insisted she go home and go to bed. It wasn't safe for a multi-billionaire designer to sleep in the back room of her shop. Hogwash in her book but that was her boys: overly adamant. He drove her across the multi-acre plot, even dropping her off at the doorway before racing back off like the old days. Her sons were always nuts. 

Dana opened the door, blinking slowly. The house was much too big. Sure, there were times they had little grandchildren events and suddenly the space was perfect but for two busy adults? It was nonsense. But leave it to Yama, he wasn't going to leave this place behind easily... 

Deciding she was full considering Koji also brought her Chinese, she wandered up the long staircase to the master suite. Maybe she'd take a warm bubblebath and watch a movie. Relaxing though...always difficult. 

Eyes widening, Dana was stunned to find her husband surrounded by books at what usually was where they were supposed to have breakfast. He had the computer interface floating around him but...books? So bewildered, she wandered closer. "Yamada?" 

He was gripping his skull as if his head was going to explode, his whole body slouched and tensed. The blond looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. "...Yes?" 

Uh oh, he was frustrated. Propping her hands on her hips, she blinked slowly. "Is something the matter?"   
  
"I'm fine" he snarled, "Is something the matter with you?"   
  
"Oh no, just assessing my husband's level of bitchiness now that I've dealt with my son's..." 

Yamada pursed his lips tightly. There were three things that made Yamada act anything else but sweet kind Yamada and those were liquor, exhaustion, and frustration. Seeing as it looked like he was dealing with a combination of the latter two, he was about to get quite snippy. "Look, I am busy right now, Dana. This isn't going to solve itself." 

She sat down across from him, folding her hands. "Talk it out." 

He opened his mouth to yell at her but, disgruntled, conceded. Sometimes it was better to vocalize. 

"It looks like a strain of bacteria transmitted through water. I have enough medical records about Dirk to know that he apparently suffered from pneumonia but was treated outside of a medical facility. This increased his susceptibility to this bacteria which has created an infection that is causing masses in his central nervous system." 

Dana nodded slowly. As it were, he was _close_ to speaking gibberish to her but usually he could 'dumb it down'. They just worked with two different aspects of the body. She worked on what went on the outside, he worked with what happened inside. "But...?"   
  


Yamada's brow furrowed, clenching it. "The strain of bacteria I've identified is the cause of this infection...doesn't do this. It basically causes malaria-like symptoms, not... _tumors_." 

"Couldn't it just have mutated?"   
  


"Mutated to something else entirely? He's carrying no symptoms for those that had previously carried this virus aside from the headaches..." 

Well, wasn't that simple? "Then it's not this strain of virus." 

She swore her husband was going to flip the table. "There's no way it's _not_ this strain of virus, Dana! They are virtually indiscernable! None of this makes sense!" 

Dana groaned. He wasn't thinking clearly, she was pretty sure she saw his temple pulsing. Standing, she wandered to him and grabbed his arm. "Come to bed." 

"I am not going to bed until I figure out what this is, Dana" he hissed, trying to pull away. 

"You are frustrated and tense, Yamada, and you and I both know you don't work best under those settings. Now come to bed before I change my mind." 

He opened his mouth but paused, staring at her in clear confusion for a moment before seeming almost unsure. It wasn't like he was _still_ like their sons but, well, they all had needs...rather shyly he meandered over, probably puzzled since it was a rather rare venture, but... 

Yamada was an intelligent man and rarely ran into situations like this. Alas, he just needed a little easygoing motivation. If anyone ever asked, it was similar circumstances to how Koji and Nelly were conceived. 

Dana had dozed off after, content and sleepy. Alas, she felt like she was sensing movement and opened her eyes to see if she were just imagining things. "...You have to be kidding me." 

Yagami Yamada was still lying in bed but had the floating interface over his head, directing things. That crazy... "...You're right, darling." 

Her eyes widened, startled. Scooting closer into his side to lie on her back, she stared up at what he was looking at. It looked like a bunch of those gross germs he'd look at under a microscope. Yamada pointed. "These are the ones in Dirk's bloodstream and these are the ones I thought they were." 

Observing them both, Dana was kind of...bewildered. "...Well, they certainly _look_ the same." 

"Believe it or not, the medical steps we've taken in destroying these types of bacteria over the last half century is profound. It's like when we had to have chicken pox back as children but now it's nonexistent" Yamada explained, pushing his bangs away from his forehead, "So mostly we've annihilated the bacteria strain for these illnesses." 

Dana nodded slowly as he continued. She could tell he'd relaxed and got the juices running well again. That was her husband... "However, though I can't be sure and it leaves a lot of room for sci-fi type speculation but I believe these bacteria and virus we've eliminated are now simply recreating themselves under other known bacteria." 

"...Are you saying they're disguising themselves as something else?"   
  
"Potentially" Yamada drawled, "Of course it gives a lot of credit to a small organism with a small cell membrane. However, if I'm correct, all I need to do is treat Dirk for streptococcus pneumoniae. I've already called the hospital to instruct them to start an antibiotic IV. But...that does cause other concerns..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"If this does destroy the cause, I need to fix the damage. And the damage is recurring abcesses in his brain. While Dr. Pensington did a spectacular job removing them before, they weren't as big as where they are now." 

Dana yawned softly, resting her ear against his chest and closing her eyes. "And you're concerned the large masses will leave space where his gray matter is and change his personality or memories and cognitive abilities since gray matter is just barely regenerative. Additionally the methods aren't a hundred percent founded." 

  
Yamada fell silent as she snorted. "I heard you explaining a skirt design with an obscure fabric material to a client that I told you about when I swore you'd zonked out, Yama, I can _try_ to listen to your rants sometimes too." 

  
He flustered, "Y-yea, well...that is precisely it. We've had many regenerative projects in the past but they've had some terrible side effects. The most tried and current one has been around for five years but..." 

"What's the alternative, Yama?" 

"...They'd probably just grow and eventually cause enough damage he'd be brain dead." 

Dana frowned, looking to him, "I know you want to help Chika and make her happy...but Dirk is also a human being and you as a doctor have to do what's best for your patient. If he loses his memory at least he'll be alive, right?"   
  
"...Right." 

He didn't seem any more happy about that though and frankly he probably shouldn't be. Chika had been through such unbearable things recently and to have that bit of poison on top... 

Some things never change. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"I don't think it's a good idea, Cheryl."_

_Nemoto Eiji stared down at his fiancee beseechingly. This...was not a good time in his life. And it was shocking because that it had been pretty awesome before. He was engaged and things were looking up. A downward spiral? This felt more like a sinkhole trying to teleport him to hell.  
  
Alas, Cheryl Preston gazed at him confidently. "It won't be so bad, Eiji, really. I'll just tell mum of our plans and then I'll return to you. That doesn't sound unreasonable, right?" _

_"Cheryl, your escape is based on if Chika's grandpa's pilot wants to stick around or not! Dirk is in a coma, you guys have no escape!"_

_  
He wished...he wished she'd thought about what he was saying. The fact was he needed her right now and for some reason she thought now was a good time to walk out of his life. She stared up at him before stroking his cheek, murmuring, "I promise I'll return to you, alright? I promise."   
  
Eiji breathed out in defeat as she gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Then why'd he feel so sick?   
  
_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Alright, love, you take care. Don't let yourself get too worked up. I'm sure Dirk will be alright." 

The hospital said this was the first real test: letting her go outside. She pressed it even further by escorting the Brits to the airport on the mainland meaning she'd been on a ship and a car. Both made her unbearably nauseous but...but she was breathing alright. Chika smiled as Cam and Georgia looked excited, the two holding hands. "I won't. You two will live in London, you decided?"   
  
"Ah, yes. I'm going to use the savings I earned here and secure us a nice little flat I searched out on the internet" Cam explained, "I have enough money to last us until I can hopefully secure work." 

Georgia smiled widely, "Yes, it'll be splendid! I can't-I can't wait."   
  
Chika hugged them both, "I can't think of two people who deserve it more. Alas, when-when Dirk wakes, I feel I'll have to explain to him what occurred." 

'What occurred' was generally Ash's commands that he wished to return to Galeton immediately, with or without them. In spite of the fact that his friend was recovering from a major procedure...she felt it would have been best they wait until Dirk awakened. Cam shook his head, "Right now we're merely going to inform our relatives that we will be excommunicating from Galeton. We do intend to come back to see Dirk as soon as that's done. Bless the poor bloke." 

"Yes" Georgia whispered. 

Cam kissed the top of her head. "We know we're leaving him in good hands, regardless. For now, this is something we need to accomplish and....well, _he's_ making it unlivable so we don't really have much of a choice."   
  
Chika bit her lip, nodding. Ash was standing away from them all, not speaking to one of them. He'd been irritated enough but just to add 'insult to injury', Eiji came and informed him that Cheryl was his fiancee. Cheryl had seemed surprised but Eiji requested a blessing Ash had failed to give, just once again walking away. Regardless, Eiji gave Cheryl a pretty little band of wood. A promise ring. Oh... 

They waved all the way through the gate, leaving them to stand there in silence. Eiji sighed softly after a while, patting her shoulder. "Let's head on back and...I'll...attempt to have faith."   
  


She frowned softly, "What can go wrong?"   
  
"Please, please don't ask that..." 

When they arrived back on the island, despite knowing it was vital to her recovery, Chika was very inclined not to return to the hospital. The warm sun on her skin felt wonderful and just being out of that awful, awful place... 

Alas, there was one thing that pulled her back: Grandpapa finished the procedure today. 

Grandpapa Yamada told her it was possible that when the lumps were removed this time, since they'd grown larger from the abcesses that Uncle Ray had attempted to remove, that some of his memories and cognitive skills might be affected. Just like Kaoru said... 

...That...would be the most awful outcome she could imagine at this point. Nothing would be going right. 

Separating with Eiji, reassuring him that everything would be alright, Chika checked back into the hospital. The doctors sat her down and did a thorough examination. They were quite pleased that she wasn't winded or choking. Soon she should be able to leave... 

Bowing, thanking them for all their hard work, she rushed toward where Dirk was probably resting. When she got there she was somewhat surprised to find her grandpapa still there. He was often so busy... "Grandpapa?"   
  
Yagami Yamada looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly. "Hello, dear. I just got your medical reports over the tablet. Your condition has been upgraded extremely." 

"Y-yes" she blurted, excited about that too but...   
  
"And I'm happy to tell you that Dirk is recovering quite well." 

Chika felt absolute relief overwhelm her. Biting her lip, trying not to cry, she whispered, "Thank goodness. Can...can I see him?"   
  
"No guarantee he'll wake up immediately..." grandpapa warned. 

That was alright. She...she just wanted to see him. Going into the room, Chika breathed out softly. Dirk was lying in bed. It seemed like he was simply sleeping as there was no obtrusive surgery that was required, just antibiotics and the laser procedures again. She...she hadn't even really imagined he was sick, just weary with his own concern. But he was going to get better... 

Sitting beside him, Chika grasped his hand and gazed at his face. He was growing facial hair again but it'd been over a week since they'd placed him in the coma. That would be different though she recently recalled Grandpapa Koji grew facial hair too along with her uncles. But...that was assuming a few things. 

Suddenly a soft breath echoed in the room, surprising her. Looking to Dirk, she found his eyes had partially opened, gazing at the ceiling groggily. He closed them again before opening them wider. He probably had no idea what was going on. Alas, she'd help him through. Things were going to work out now. 

He turned his head to look at her. His stare was blank and she wasn't certain what he was thinking at all. Chika gaped when he jerked his hand away from hers, gazing at her piercingly. What...? "...Dirk?"   
  
...No....no, did he...?   
  
There were no words to describe her feelings. It was a different brand of rejection, where he wanted nothing to do with her because...? Standing, she quickly bowed and stumbled out an apology before rushing for the door. Nurses asked questions as she ran past them, quickly winded when she came to the hospital room that was practically her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her, she slid backward down the surface and sobbed. After everything. After nearly losing her life, losing their child, their work, Kaoru...now she'd...she'd lost him too. So...Eiji was correct. 

They were not allowed optimism. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"What if I...hit him hard enough?"   
  


"No." 

Yagami Koji regretted with every essence of his being giving up smoking right at this particular moment. Yea, Rosa taking a draw off one, his admittedly fairy angel princess, was pretty alarming but damned if he didn't really, really want one. He leered at his company, that bastard Hideyoshi Mark who was smoking a cigar. Lucky prick. 

Sitting outside the hospital, Koji kneaded his temple. "...It's not a good situation."   
  
"Yea, no kidding." 

His dad was lord of his skill. If there was anyone he trusted with things to do with the brain, it would be his dad...well, to some extent but that was another story. But as it were, Dirk Middleton was going to live another day. Thing was, he apparently didn't remember anything?   
  
That was just it though, it was hard to call if that was it. He apparently couldn't talk? So the only thing they had proving he didn't have his memory was how he reacted to Chika. He just kind of...avoided her awkwardly. It probably would be weird for him too if he'd lost everything he knew and woke up to some random person trying to touch him. And it was extra complicated because all his pals had jumped ship and left. They'd tried to get in contact with them but as it were, Mark's pilot just kind of took off and had no idea where they'd gone. Great. 

"My grandchild doesn't need any more of this nonsense!" Mark snapped, "Between her baby and now the husband having amnesia, something has to give!" 

Koji didn't say anything to that. It was the curse, of course. Apparently none of them were immune to life implosions that didn't know when to end. Still though, his emotionally questionable granddaughter was starting to crack. And between rejecting her best friend and his subsequent ignoring her as well as telling Matt that she couldn't consider him because Dakota was her friend only to kind of lose her first choice, that...that was pure unlucky. He didn't like her crying over stuff like that... 

...He didn't like them crying at all, any of his girls. At this point though, he just imagined it was some sort of miserable birthright. 

But no matter what, there was a rainbow somewhere...right? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ho boy. 

Tokiya Leonel was...cheerful, he guessed? He wasn't sunshine and glitter but...he thought he was a pretty happy guy. Thing was, as he sat in Chika's hospital room with Eiji and, forcibly, Kaoru, he recognized this moment needed someone to be kind of bright and glowy and...he was not that guy. 

Eiji hadn't heard a word from Cheryl in about a week. It was like the group had fallen off the face of the planet, pretty much, and all he had was to hope her confidence paid off. Dirk still showed no signs of recognizing Chika and in turn Chika was absolutely and completely miserable. And Kaoru, well...obviously. 

"U-uh! S-so, how have final exams been going, guys?" he gushed, trying to break the ice castle overtaking the room. 

The groans that followed signaled to him he had asked something far from fixing the mood. Eiji grumbled, "I...I suppose I passed. I...I had nothing better to do than pass." 

"I was somewhat puzzled with the couse material and not seeing it in usage but...I can only imagine I passed" Chika said quietly.   
  
"...Yea" Kaoru mumbled. 

"W-well, that's good" Leonel blurted, "U-Uh, I wanted you guys to come to the faculty art show but...but I guess it's not looking good, ha..." 

He...felt powerless. But Chika looked up, frowning thoughtfully, "I am gradually being acclimated back into society, Leo, so I would not be against seeing your art show. I know you have put considerable time into your works." 

"You draw Sailor Moon and Catwoman making out like I commissioned?" Eiji questioned dryly. 

"Uh, no, because one, you didn't commission anything, you just drunkenly asked. However, I did draw a hot Catwoman I planned to give you."   
  
"Sweetttt." 

Kaoru didn't say anything and unfortunately Leonel didn't feel he really had anything to appeal to the heartbroken man. However, despite somehow lightening the mood, heartache begat heartache. "What's going on with Dirk, Chika?"   
  
Chika stiffened before her lip trembled. "...He...he has still shown no indication of recognizing who I am. I-I don't know why this is happening..." 

With a groan, Eiji rubbed her back. "I'd like to say this is one of those stupid romance movies where you just have to make him fall in love with you again, Chic, but...frankly, I don't know whose life works like that." 

Leonel shot him a glare of incredulity. What the hell was their problem? He builds a little bit of optimism and they come tapdance all over it? Ugh! Chika indeed seemed even more despondent, rasping, "I...I don't know...now..." 

Before he could try _something else_ to reassure her, Kaoru stared at her evenly. "...Are you positive that's the case?"   
  
"Wha...?"   
  
"...Nothing. I'm going to head home."   
  
...This was the way it was going to be from now on, huh? Awkwardly avoiding one another in a joyless catacomb of trying to find something to be glad about? Kaoru paused at the door. "...Just...text me when we go to the art gig thing. I'll come." 

Leonel gaped softly before giving a nod. "W-will do." 

Eiji looked after him as he left, Chika hugging her knees tightly. "I've made them all hate me. I have not seen Matt or Dakota and Kaoru has barely said ten words to me since I told him I could not love him the way he loves me. Perhaps...perhaps this is what they mean by divine punishment."   
  
"I'm positive it's nothing so simple nor complicated, Chika" Eiji scoffed before frowning, "...Though he...does bring up a mighty good point."   
  
"What...?"   
  
Eiji blinked slowly before sighing, gazing at the ceiling emptily. "Nothing...don't...don't want to get either of our hopes up."   
  


Why not? They needed it! 

...Couldn't there be a little hope somewhere? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"...He...he has still shown no indication of recognizing who I am. I-I don't know why this is happening..."_

Yea, bulls—t. 

Pursing his lips, Shomura Kaoru had to ask a nurse where Dirk Middleton's room was. She told him he currently wasn't accepting visitors but Kaoru insisted it was important. Yea, sure. 

Opening the door to the room, he found the bastard lying on his side facing away from him. Yea, sure, Dirk 'lost his memory'. Kaoru knew his silent treatment wasn't anything so mundane. 

"Oi! Amnesia, yes?"   
  


Dirk's shoulders stiffened. However, signaling to Kaoru even more this was no stupid 'I don't remember anything' soap opera, he didn't even bother to turn over to see who the stranger was yelling at him. Nope, he knew _exactly_ what it was. 

"So you think Chika chose me, huh? You think what you walked in on before the injury was her confessing to me?"   
  
Still no reaction. Son of a bitch. "Or maybe you do not remember, hmm? Perhaps I shall continue trying to get Chika for me then! Since perhaps you do not remember her or perhaps you just think she is pitying you when she was really telling me she does not love us the same. She chooses you but if you do not choose her maybe I am still lucky." 

Ah, finally, a rise. Dirk sat up on his elbow before glaring over his shoulder. "...Did she tell you to do this?"   
  
"Oh, so you know how to speak too? It is a miracle" Kaoru tried to affect sarcasm in his English,"Chika thinks you do not remember her and has been depressed. You bastard." 

Dirk turned on his back, staring at the wall before murmuring, "...It's hard to believe her when all our turning points are punctuated by me being sickly as hell." 

"So you doubt her despite claiming you love her?" 

The man's eyes widened before he gave Kaoru a pointed look. "...You're in here telling me that the woman that adores you and worries about your happiness above her own has chosen me."   
  
Kaoru swallowed that. "...Yes." 

Dirk seemed quite...confused. "...Oh. I'm...I'm...sorry." 

That just irritated him. "Yea, well, you go apologize for doubting her and never doubt her again forever! She is with you in sickness and health and her heart is not swayed by you being sick! You can be sick on your own for all she cares!"   
  


"That's...a rather strange way to look at it but...but I...I guess I did jump to conclusions" he whispered. 

Kaoru huffed, walking for the door. He'd had enough. He...he had no more to do with any of this. Chika...Chika had made her decision.   
  
"Kaoru!"   
  
He stopped, full of envy and pain. That...that was the one she wanted. Not him. Dirk murmured, "...You had no reason to help _me_...but you did this for her. And...and thank you." 

Trembling, he rasped, "...I...I will love her forever. You...you take care of her." 

Dreams...didn't really come true, did they? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Utter...utter aggravation. 

It was difficult explaining his reasoning to an understandably irate Chika. It really had been that the last thing he remembered seeing was her in the arms of the man even he considered her one true love. Never did it enter his mind that that scene was one of rejection. Even in rejection it was so tender and intimate... 

Chika, livid, told him basically what Kaoru had. While of course she'd tend to him while he was recovering regardless, she'd make no false appearances to him merely because he was sick, she would not pity him because of illness. "I...I want us to be together. I chose you...how could you make me think you forgot me?" 

Well, feeling like an absolute dick aside and having spent the better portion of a day begging her forgiveness and insisting that there was literally nothing in this world he could want more, it came to his attention that the rest of his group was back in Galeton? And...and no one had heard from them? 

Chika miserably shook her head to confirm this, sitting in her hospital bed. Why? He knew Ash had wanted to return but...but to do so while he was in a coma? "...I have to say I'm...I'm a little hurt" he expressed, wide-eyed. 

His girlfriend's brows quirked. "In consideration, had I woken up from near death to find my friends had all returned home, I would feel a little upset myself. But I suppose they felt the circumstances were pressing." 

"I suppose..." he drawled, nervous, "...But it's been a week, you say? And no word from them? I'm certain they don't have the revenue to return on their own so they'd have to call you or me for plane tickets..."   
  
"Indeed. Perhaps...perhaps something has occurred."   
  
Dirk kneaded his temples. Well, it was just a slight pinch compared to those monstrous headaches he'd had before and he knew it was simply because his crazed friends had done something rather foolish... "I'll...I'll have to go back myself and investigate." 

"What?" Chika demanded, "Dirk, like me, you just had a major surgery. This is not a simple recovery and you cannot go gallivanting as you please! Not to mention that you may be caught up in the same situation they are!"   
  


"But it might not even be a situation, darling! I mean, this is not a simple matter we're speaking of! This is excommunication from our homes! It's not as if we can just say we're leaving to find life outside of our homes and come back to Sunday dinner, this is a very permanent process!"   
  


She stared at him blankly for some time, something going through her head that she didn't voice right away. Alas... "...Because of me, you shall be saying 'goodbye' to your only surviving family member." 

Dirk grimaced and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Most likely, love. If...if Ivan accepted you it would be an entirely different matter but I just...have a good firm feeling about the ways of my brother. I hope...I hope one day we shall sit at the same table together comfortably but...between you and him, I...I see no future there and I...I've done little if anything to fight for you. I've on more than one occasion thought it'd be best not to express my feelings so they wouldn't get in your way. But that's not...that's not what I've wanted, not at all. And if Ivan thinks he'll get in the way of that, I'm not going to give up. Not you." 

Chika frowned, squeezing his fingers. "And I...I am glad you will be more assertive. It...it was a natural decision but it was not an easy one."   
  
"I know, darling, I know...I...I wish I could make it easier for you" he whispered. 

"...Let's wait a week. By then you may have medical clearance to make the flight and we can go from there." 

Dirk nodded in agreement. Chika gazed out of the window before saying barely over a breath, "I think inevitably we will live together." 

He flustered, startled by this random thought. "W-well, yes, I-I would assume so." 

"Wherever we live, I'd like to put up a memorial for the baby." 

Dirk's eyes widened, startled, as she gazed at her lap. "It has become slightly clearer that it still was more or less unformed, hardly even qualifying as anything, but it was not a child I did not want. It was something to me and no amount of technicalities will fix that. It was our child and perhaps it's conception was forced but it...it still was important to me."   
  


Gulping, his eyes burning, he gave her his best smile. "I see absolutely nothing wrong with putting up a memorial for the baby, Chika. It's spirit will know it had a mum that loved it so." 

"Did it have a spirit...?" she mumbled.   
  
"Remembering it as you do gives it one, I think." 

"...Yes." 

Dirk wanted to snuggle up with her in this new state of their relationship. None of his paranoia, none of his doubts, just a pure fresh start where their feelings were an open slate. Unfortunately his nurse was not having that and came and collected him back to his room for a check up. Hospitals were not the romantic setting movies sometimes made them out to be. 

But regardless, this was the beginning. First though, to figure out what was going on with portions of the past... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Any man that breaks his promise and leaves sucks ass, Chika!” 

Hideyoshi Chika lied in bed, admittedly exhausted. “Daddy, Dirk didn't break his promise. He 

didn't leave my side until I was out of the hospital.” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya huffed, crossing his arms as he stood in the doorway of her bedroom back home. After what could only be described as a hellish month and some weeks of recovery, the hospital had released her. Dirk recovered light years before she did but still stayed until they said she was okay to go. Admittedly still very weak, Chika moved back in with her parents and had thus far been too tired to move from the bed. Dirk, wearing the hat she gave him and a rather conservative looking outfit compared to what she was used to him in, had stayed by her side up until an hour before his flight left. He swore he'd be back soon... 

“Oi, you're _my_ kid, Scuttle, and we don't get so lovesick we're oblivious!” 

Chika raised a brow, “...We don't?”   
  
“Oh my God...” 

Her mama came in, punching her father's hip lightly. “I told you to come and ask if Chika was okay!” 

“Right, right. You okay, Scuttle? Like, did you even remember what today was?”   
  
Wha? Chika frowned, folding her hands. Well, it wasn't her birthday. It was none of her relative's birthday, she believed. Did she have something to do today in May...? 

...Oh. “I...I am alright, mama, papa. Arthur was telling me many university students in America don't attend their graduation. I am just content that this predicament did not get me held back.” 

Rosa smiled wistfully, “I know recognition isn't something infinitely important, sweetie. It's just...it was a lot of work not to have that completion moment.” 

Definitely...but she most likely would have passed out had she attended the event. “I will be alright regardless. I have many moments ahead for that.” 

Her father nodded, kissing the top of her head. “Exactly. And I know we're also proud of you no matter what.” 

Nodding, Chika was about to respond when suddenly someone pushed into the room. She leered as Nemoto Eiji appeared out of absolutely nowhere, wearing a dress shirt and a tie. “I'm miserable and dependent on Sherlock to find out if my fiancee has been sold into slavery.” 

Chihaya raised a brow as Eiji just fell face first into bed beside her, Chika plucking his head. “Uh, is that...a legitimate concern?”   
  
“I'm more than certain it's not” Chika rolled her eyes. “As Dirk said, excommunicating can take some time.” 

Blinking languidly, her papa drawled, “Actually, if you stop and think about it it should be super fast. 'I don't want to live here anymore', 'okay, bye'.”   
  
Eiji groaned loudly, hugging his head. “She's left me...” 

“I reject your lack of faith” Chika said simply, lying down, “We were just speaking about   
graduation before you _rudely_ interrupted. How was it?” 

“Can't talk for Leonel or Kaoru, but mine was a delightful affair of awkwardness between my mom, father, and psycho sister. As you can see, I am now here with you and your parents.” 

Chika inhaled faintly. Psycho sister... her mother frowned. “You all deserve a vacation. Katie sent us a picture and Kaoru looked miserable too.” 

...Kaoru. Chihaya shrugged some, “...Life is always difficult.” 

“Yes...” 

She just...just hoped that perhaps it was starting to lighten up. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

There was a procedure to get into Galeton. A gatekeeper saw to those entering and exiting to keep outsiders from getting in and, in Dirk's opinion, getting out. Teenagers found routes around him, of course, to explore the outside. As it were, Dirk had met him quite a few times. The poor man   
couldn't leave, his house pretty much the gate. Chika showed him a game...ocarina something and at one point the lad had to sneak into the princess' castle. One option was to go through a gate and down a ladder and Dirk was disturbed how it looked precisely like this man's domicile. 

When Dirk gained clearance, he knew things had gone straight to hell. 

Onlookers gazed at him piercingly as he walked through the market. He felt like he was Beelzebub coming for a visit as women grasped their children closer and to their skirts. Ugh, he hated this place. Tipping his hat just out of respect, Dirk fathomed he'd see his brother last. First to see where the others were... 

He did have a trifle bit of connection on his phone so he supposed he'd go find Cheryl first and have her contact Eiji. The bloke was on pins and needles lately, having come to the hospital often to see if they'd heard anything. Walking toward the farming district, he got out of the way of horse drawn carts, glowering as they slowed to pretty much gawk at him. Yes, yes, he'd come back. For now. 

Ash's house had a red roof, two silos in the distance near their barn full of a variety of livestock. He paused briefly to look at all the cows grazing along with the horses. He guessed that was Ash's   
calling in life, to stay on this farm and care for the animals. It was...important. 

Knocking on the door, Dirk kneaded his hands. Of course, Ash and he hadn't had much to say to each other recently. He might have gotten a little pissy with the blond for not taking a single day to see Chika. It was like the man had one thing on his brain and one thing alone... 

It took some moments but someone was answering. He was personally hoping it was Cheryl but knowing his luck... 

Naturally, yes, Ash. The man's blue eyes widened, startled. “...Dirk?”   
  
“Mm hmm.” 

“B-Blimey, you-you made it out okay!”   
  
Dirk nodded slowly. “Yes, they were able to fix me. Imagine my surprise to find my good friends had traveled back to Galeton at, as I've heard, your request?”   
  
Ash grimaced and nodded slowly, “W-well, yes...” 

Jessica Preston, the proud and opinionated matriarch of the family, appeared. She wiped her hands, “Well now, I thought you said Dirk wouldn't return, Ash?”   
  
Oh really? Ash squirmed, “Well, I...I hadn't imagined he would, actually.” 

“Good evening, ma'am” Dirk said politely, his eyes narrowing all the same. “I'm just here to put some things in order and wanted to make sure everyone was alright...” 

Jessica just gave him a look. “Certainly. Will you be here for the wedding?”   
  
Wedding? “Someone's marrying?”   
  
“But of course! Ash and Georgia were engaged two weeks ago!”   
  
... _What_? Ash pursed his lips as Dirk could only gaze in absolute confusion. “Ash...and Georgia.” 

The woman nodded, coming to stand near Ash, “It'll be a small church ceremony this Saturday. We're going to have a communal festival. It will be quite pleasant, I believe!” 

Ash... and Georgia? “...Certainly. U-um, well, I will have to see what my brother desires to do then inform you, ma'am.”   
  
“Please.” 

“A, uh, word for a moment, Ash” Dirk forced a smile. 

Ash sighed deeply, grabbing his cap from a hook near the door and closing it behind him. Dirk sucked his cheek. “...I imagine you're not lying to your mum so I can only ask _what the hell have you done_?” 

“Georgia would only live a life of misery with Cam! She is caught up in you all's fantastical ideas of love conquering all! Cam and her could neither survive here nor out there--” 

“ _What the hell did you do_?” 

Ash snapped, “What concern is it of yours?! If you do not agree to the union then I most certainly do not want you there!”   
  
This bastard wasn't answering. “Since you're going to be a bloody evasive prick about it, I'll just go ask the source!”   
  
“It's no longer considered proper for you to speak to another's betrothed unattended.” 

“Do you have even an _inkling_ how close I am to punching you between the eyes right now?” Dirk barked out a laugh, “Unlike some people I know, I don't have any desire for Georgia and I'm not 

going to stop talking to her for some ridiculous bulls—t like that.”   
  
Dirk stalked away, his mind swimming. Marriage? Ash yelled, “If you see that bastard friend of Chika's ever again, you tell him my sister will have nothing to do with him anymore!”   
  
Yes, and he imagined that was in the same vein of 'Georgia is now _my_ fiancee!'. This was absolute madness. Now running up the dirt roads, he came to the shop full of herding dogs and other miscellaneous animals. Unfortunately the first one he came across was Grady Ainsworth, Georgia's also opinionated father. “Oh, Dirk? I see you've returned. For the best, I would say.” 

“Y-yes sir. Um, I heard Georgia was engaged to Ash. If it's alright I would like to issue my 

congratulations.” 

Grady frowned. “I would say it's not respectful for my daughter to speak to an unmarried man.” 

Kill him now. “Sir, I assure you that there is only a familial platonic relationship between Georgia and I, more like a sister than anything else. It's almost discourteous to me to consider otherwise.”   
  
“Well...alright. She's in her room.” 

Dirk nodded, wandering into one of the few rooms in the back and thankful that a last minute 

customer came in to distract Grady. Knocking on Georgia's door, he received no answer. Perhaps she'd ran away which was only logical at this point. Knocking louder, he murmured, “Love, it's me, Dirk.”   
  
At last he heard footsteps inside, the door opening slowly. Georgia partially peeked out before opening the door. “O-oh Dirk, you're alright.”   
  
He accepted her hug and frowned, quickly looking over his shoulder when she released him to push her inside. “I-I just saw Ash, Georgia, what on Earth has occurred?” 

When he finally looked at her, Dirk found his usually cheerful jovial friend completely pale and spiritless. She was wearing some horrendous grey frock with an apron, not the bright garb he was used to. Her eyes were empty...until he mentioned Ash, then they were full of tears. She sat on her bed and began to sob wretchedly. Dirk gaped, sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms. “W-what's happened?”   
  
“It-it was the most awful and despicable display I have ever featured, Dirk. I-I was so startled 

an-and I could do nothing” she wept.   
  
He got a kerchief for her to wipe her eyes. Trembling, she whispered, “The moment we returned was a spectacle enough, everyone gathered and questioned where we'd been for so long. I-I was preparing to tell my father that I would be leaving permanently with Cam and that we'd merely come to say our good byes. Bu-but that _bastard_ , that _son of a bitch_ , my-my _'fiancé'_ , he-he started to make these wildly awful accusations! H-he claimed that Cam was guilty of fawning over me for years and-and that he forcibly made me commit 'sexual sins' with him and that he was going to 'force me' to leave with him.”   
  
...What? Georgia clenched her hair, her voice breaking, “I-I was so shocked and scared. The- the damn villagers, they started throwing rocks at Cam, t-told him to get out for he was a demon and-and I could do nothing! I was voiceless, I didn't even come to his rescue! I let them believe those things about him and-and oh _Dirk_.” 

That...that scum. “What...what did Cam do?”   
  
“Howard...Howard, he stepped before him and protected him, claiming no child he'd raised would-would ever do such a thing. R...regardless, they chased him out and I...I have not seen him since...”   
  
Dirk clenched his fists, a massive probably stress migraine building in his head. “Th-this is madness. Absolute _madness_. Why did you all do this? You could have just sent _Ash_ back. Now what can you all do? I can only imagine your father is keeping constant surveillance on you.” 

“Yes, since 'who knows where that parasite Cam might be'” she hissed bitterly, “And, you know, as a 'tainted woman', I am no longer acceptable. I couldn't even express the desire to be a nun now, I am 'stained'. Of course, the glorious Ash declared he'd be more than willing to marry me to forgo my shame.” 

And Cam called him friend. Dirk sat in utter silence before realizing...what could he do? Georgia was in captivity right now and it'd take a great feat to sneak her out. He gazed at his friend 

helplessly and she gave him the saddest smile. “I know, Dirk. I know there is no escape for me. You're right, we-we shouldn't have left. I...I just was too trusting and now...now everyone gets to suffer for it. Is...is Chika alright?”   
  
“Chika...Chika is in her family home now, recovering” he whispered. It...felt rather mocking to tack on at this moment. “She...she somehow, after everything, chose me.”   
  
Georgia's eyes brightened ever so slightly. “She did?”   
  
He nodded. Clenching his hand, she gushed, “I'm-I'm so glad. I'm so glad you got your happiness after all.” 

“She...she will be deeply disappointed with this...” 

“She should be. There's no virtue to be found in this situation whatsoever” Georgia muttered, dark, cold, “...I have dreamed of a future with Cam for years and Ash not only stole it from me, I stole it from myself. I destroyed my own dreams.” 

Dirk swallowed hard as she folded her hands in her lap. “You will come to the funeral Saturday, won't you?”   
  
“Please, Georgia, don't speak that way...” 

The woman gazed at him with her amber eyes, like two suns setting into the blackest of nights. “He took my life away from me and Saturday I will be buried. That's all there is to it.” 

...And what in the hell could he say to that? Grady came back and vaguely told him to get out. Guess it was getting sketchy or something. This...this was not going well. 

Howard's Inn hadn't suffered any loss of business, it seemed. The bar was still full and he saw many travelers between areas of Galeton. That...could be good. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he 

spotted the somewhat flamboyant man and smiled wistfully. “Howard, sir.” 

The man, standing at the counter, looked up before he clasped his hands. “Dirk! By heavens, you're alive!”   
  
“Ha, yes, barely, sir...” 

Howard fell quiet and Dirk let some strangers pass before leaning in to whisper. “I'm hard pressed to believe Cam is somewhere out gallivanting around the wilderness.” 

“Oh, of course not...” Howard murmured, “...He's in the storage room.” 

Dirk nodded, thanking him and slipping into the kitchen. He tipped his hat at the cooks before, as inconspicuously as possible, slipping around the corner to the hidden door. Sometimes he, Cam, and Ash would slip down here as lads and sneak wine. Funny how blacked out those memories had become. 

There was a wooden cot in the far corner and presumably Cam was lying in it, submerged in covers. Dirk frowned before clearing his throat. “...Cam?” 

The lump shifted. “...Dirk?”   
  
“Yes...” 

Funny how all of them seemed surprised he'd come back, like they were shocked he was even alive. Cam sat up with a dead face similar to that of Georgia's. He did, however, look relieved. “Thank God, man, I-I've been worried. I...I figured Chika's world would fix you but...” 

Dirk could only nod dumbly. Cam gazed off into space. “So I assume you've heard.” 

“...Yes. Cam, I'm sorry--” 

“For what?” he interrupted bitterly, “My so-called friend deeming me some sadistic rapist or my so-called girlfriend not denying a syllable of it?” 

Dirk winced, squeezing his temple. “...You know what kind of situation Georgia was in.” 

“We were leaving, Dirk! All she had to do was deny it and we'd have left!” Cam snapped, flying to his feet. His usually neat attire was rumpled and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. “But no, just like the last ten years of her not telling that scumsucking pig about us, she said _nothing_. She let them deem me a complete _fucking_ monster and Ash knew I could do nothing to defend myself, _nothing_. I-I can't believe this. I still can't believe this...” 

He slumped into bed, burying his face in his hands. Dirk slowly came and sat beside him. “...I, uh, well...Chika and I, we're...we're together now. Like...she chose me so...after this damned union, I will be returning to Japan to be with her.” 

“Congratulations.” 

Dirk wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or just genuinely Cam's 'I've given up on life' voice. “I'm   
starting my life over, Cam. I have little recognized schooling, brother might repossess my trust fund from our parents...I don't know what's going to happen. I might be dependent on Chika for a while but I'm...I'm not going to find anything here. And frankly, Cam, you're not either. With or without Georgia, we both need to leave this place. You had a career in Japan, just...just do that. And you can have and live in the pub. But...but for this place to have taken some crazed story and allowed it to place this insurmountable stigma on you, you have to know there's nothing to be done.” 

Cam was quiet for a long time and Dirk wondered if he just hoped maybe he could get Georgia back. If he wanted Georgia back that was, it sounded like he was just as mad at her as Ash. Alas, that was the woman he'd been with for ten years... 

“...Saturday afternoon? A week from now?”   
  
“A-ah, yes.” 

The broken man nodded gloomily. “I will meet you at the gate then.” 

Dirk stood, patting the man's shoulder, “Good.”   
  
Starting to head for his final destination, heavy-hearted, Cam muttered. “Dirk.”   
  
Pausing, he looked back at the man. His green eyes were narrowed. “...Thank you for being my friend. But you better damn well take care of Chika now that you know she has chosen you and only you.” 

“O-of course” Dirk flustered, “I...I'm going to call her and try to inform her of my extended stay. I'd hoped to be returning sooner.” 

Cam didn't say anything to that so Dirk exited the inn and headed up the top of the hill to the Middleton estate. Far from 'humble' and more materialistic than many things he'd seen in the supposed outside materialistic world, he dragged himself to the heavy door and knocked. This...was not going to be pleasant. 

One of the live-in servants answered, startled by his appearance. They all instantly started to see to his unvoiced whims, hanging up his hat and coat and taking him to sit and have tea. Life...wasn't going to be like this anymore. 

In the sitting room, Dirk walked around the place, knowing every corner. He stopped and stared at the picture of his mum and father. Lovely woman...wished he remembered her more. Feeling his eyes burn, he whispered, “...Forgive me, mum, dad. This isn't my place anymore.” 

“Dirk?”   
  
He jumped, startled. Turning, he stiffened. Gretel Middleton waddled in, giving him a look. “Well, this is unexpected. Ivan practically deemed you dead.” 

“He would” Dirk sulked, gazing at her round belly. In all the mayhem following Chika's accident, he forgot his sister-in-law was with child. 

...Would...would he be able to see his niece or nephew? “Enough of that. How are you? Is the little rascal giving you hell yet?” 

Gretel patted her stomach as she shook her head, “No, it's very calm except in the mornings. The babe gives me a right bit of nausea.” 

Had...had the accident not occurred...his and Chika's child would be almost the same age. “I'm happy for you.” 

The woman stared at him for a moment before drawling. “Something has changed. We were 

informed you were ill in the other land but yet you return to us practically...glowing.” 

Dirk scoffed, blushing all the same. “I-I'm happy. Chika and I are in a committed relationship.” 

“Nonsense.” 

Yes, that was Ivan, entering the conversation negative. Dirk looked to the doorway, his brother entering with a cross look on his face. The man kissed the top of his wife's head, directing her to sit after giving her belly an affectionate stroke. “What is 'nonsense' about it, brother?” 

“Like your friends, I'd imagined you'd have returned with some sense” Ivan scowled, sitting next to Gretel. 

“Believe me, three out of four of them wish they hadn't returned at all.” 

Ivan picked up a cup of tea a servant poured him, his green eyes narrowing, “...So you say your 

beloved has accepted you. Then why did she not return with you?” 

Oh. “...Well, brother, I...” 

“Don't plan on returning yourself, especially not with an outsider. An outsider from the strange lands of Asia!” Ivan stood, probably feeling a need to pace. 

“So _what_? I'm not with an alien, Ivan!” 

“You may as well be! I know not where she's from or who she's with or what she believes! All I know is from what you've told me and clearly you've got a flawed outlook on things!” 

Dirk slouched. Funny how he was now wondering if those headaches were due to the abscesses or the fact everyone here was so far up their own ass they were in another dimension. “I know her. I know she is someone I want to be with and I would never have brought her to live in this world. She doesn't belong here, Ivan, and frankly neither do I.” 

Ivan stared at him. “So you'll allow some trollop, your _feelings_ , to separate us more than they already have?”   
  
“I'd hoped that you would accept my _girlfriend,_ who is not a trollop, and my feelings. I wish 

nothing more than your happiness so won't you grant me the same?” Dirk pleaded. 

“I want more than nothing else for you to be happy, Dirk, but you haven't even thought to seek a bride here! Our women are just as likely to catch your fancy as anyone else and yet you've gone outside and found someone that up until some weeks ago didn't know if you were the one she 

desired to be with. Her mind can change in an instant and then what will you do?” Ivan demanded, “I want you to be reasonable, Dirk. Just stay here and forget her.” 

Swallowing, Dirk gazed at Ivan before bowing his head. His older brother must've thought he'd won or talked some sense into him. “I'll tell the cook to prepare cream croquettes for your return. Things are as they should be.” 

...Except...he was truly starting completely over. There...there was no point of return. 

...This was a closed chapter. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
_“I can't speak long, love, and I guess it's better the machine picked up because if I tried to explain what's going on it'd raise a great number of questions.”  
  
_ Chika lied in her bed, glancing to Eiji whom was fast asleep beside her. Usually and generally speaking they didn't often share a bed but she knew he was beside himself with concern. Eiji had feelings for Cheryl and...and she'd hoped nothing would go astray. 

“ _I'm staying until Saturday. Things...things aren't well here but I, um, I'll explain them properly when I get back. I hope you're resting well and I can't wait to see you. Good night, darling.”_

Well, it was Sunday...and Dirk called before he got on the plane. She was feeling considerably recovered so she expressed she was going to come pick him up from the airport. Dirkishly, he fretted but, well, all she and Eiji had been doing was sleeping so... 

Glancing at her phone, she found it was about two in the morning so he was probably about twenty minutes away. Chika patted Eiji's shoulder, whispering, “Eiji?”   
  
He didn't react until she got in a couple good smacks. His violet eyes opened partially, staring at her miserably. “Wha...?” 

“Dirk is going to be home soon. I am going to pick him up at the airport.” 

“Kay...?”   
  
Chika got up and pulled on a bigger shirt over her tank top, deciding the sweats she was wearing were good enough for the midnight venture. What she said must have sank in as Eiji sat up, staring at her. “Is Cheryl with him?”   
  
“We did not discuss what has happened...so perhaps, but I will not promise you.” 

Eiji got up and pulled on a shirt as well, following her out of the room. She went into Shinji's room, the boy still up playing Bion and requested to use the car he'd gotten for his birthday. “Yea, sure.” 

Sitting in the front seat, Eiji hugged himself despite it being quite warm and mumbled. “I-If something had gone wrong he'd have told you, right? Like...like everything's okay if he didn't say anything.” 

“...Well, not necessarily” Chika drawled, “He left me a message and said that there was really too much to tell over the phone with the limited connection he had so I really don't want to jump to any conclusions.” 

  
“Ugh, Chika, this is bulls—t! This. This is why I wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with relationships. The second I get attached and engaged, something absolutely insane happens. What am I supposed to do if she doesn't come back? Just forget it? Just forget I decided to marry someone?” 

Pulling out of the driveway onto the empty streets, she murmured, “...Even if things have not gone the way they should have, Eiji, when it comes to someone you love you will have to ask yourself what you would do to be with them. Whatever that may be and whatever comes, you must weigh your feelings for Cheryl and do what you absolutely must to match those feelings. That's all you can do.” 

He fell quiet the rest of the way. She knew that was a lot to ask Eiji to do. As someone who had avoided emotional bonds as much as possible, telling him to fight for the same thing that was keeping him awake at night and in pieces was almost counter intuitive. 

Chika pulled into the terminal, the wind somehow whipping through the area. Stepping out of the car, she imagined they'd arrived too early. However, not a moment later, Dirk Middleton stood up and revealed himself, having been sitting on a bench outside. He had an awfully wistful smile on his face as he approached. “Darling...” 

She accepted his embrace and pressed her face to his chest. The last few days her father had expressed that if that 'jerkass' didn't return he'd have him hunted down for fooling around with her feelings. She never doubted he would return though...was that odd? “How was your flight?”   
  
“It was alright. Little disorienting to arrive in dead of night from mid-day but...”   
  
Eiji was biting his lip. “...You, uh...you come back by yourself?” 

Dirk grimaced, sighing, “Not...not really but not in the way you want.”   
  
What? Chika looked up, very startled when the lone figure of her Cam-nii wandered out next, carrying a large suitcase. The man looked weak and pale but smiled somehow. “Blimey, you look a 

million times better, love.” 

Why...why was Cam-nii here? Where was Georgia? Why didn't Cheryl come back? Hugging the blond, she murmured, “...What's happened, Cam-nii?”   
  
Cam-nii shivered as Dirk rubbed his brow. “...I'm a wee peckish, love. Why don't we all talk about what's happened at a restaurant or something?”   
  
The trip to an all-night diner was marred by silence. Yes, Dirk was correct, if she knew this would be the circumstances then she would have been overwhelmed with questions. 

Seating themselves at the sleepy restaurant, Dirk ordered himself a sandwich and a cup of tea. While Cam said he didn't want anything, Dirk scolded him because apparently he hadn't eaten in some time. Cam silently murmured he'd have an omelet rice then. 

She wished she hadn't ordered fries to share with Eiji because once they'd come out and they'd heard what had occurred her appetite was obliterated. Cam numbly spooned the rice into his mouth, attempting to hide his trembling, as Dirk nibbled on the edge of his sandwich. His conclusion was: “It all went to hell in an absolute handbasket.” 

Chika's mind was in a rush. She could not understand this betrayal. In fact, somewhere in her 

consciousness, it made _less_ sense than what Antoinette had done to her. The same Ash that gave her Akane? The same friendly fellow that, while lovesick, always seemed so kind? How could he spin such a horrific tale about Cam-nii knowing he was entirely incapable of such atrocities? How could he tell it to the entire village knowing they hated Cam-nii so already? How could he do that to Georgia? 

“I went to the wedding today before I got on the plane” Dirk explained softly, taking a sip of water. 

As could be expected, Cam-nii excused himself to the washroom. Chika gazed after him before staring at Dirk. “What...what occurred?”   
  
“It was quite frankly the most tragic thing I've featured in my entire life. Not for one _millisecond_ did Georgia stop crying. Not when Grady walked her up the aisle, not during the vows--”   
  
“You must say 'I do' though” Chika protested, “Surely she could have rejected him there.” 

Dirk pursed his lips, looking at his plate. “...That wedding we had, the one to showcase your 

grandmum's dress...I'd never quite seen a wedding like that. We, to my absolute shame, we don't really give our brides that option to vow themselves, it's...it's just expected or else.” 

Chika inhaled softly as Dirk sighed grimly. “I...I wanted to stay longer for her. I got up to the 

communal festival where everyone just delighted in their nuptials, claiming she was just so overwhelmed with joy that the wondrous white knight Ash would take her despite being...tainted. I couldn't bear it so I...I gave her my best and Cam and I left. It's not...it's not a good feeling when...when you can do absolutely nothing...I would have stolen her away, faked some sort of...elopement but...”   
  
“...And I guess what you're tacking on is that's the world Cheryl is trapped in.” 

They looked to Eiji who'd quietly been listening to the story. He appeared numbed, having not touched the food as he stared miserably on. “I guess I can't expect to save her from that either.” 

Dirk frowned before reaching into his pocket. “Cheryl was naturally at the wedding and...I will say that Ash seemed to be placing her hand out there for potential suitors. However, before I left, she did request I give this to you.”   
  
Probably for both of them they imagined it was the ring. She couldn't keep that promise, after all. Alas, Dirk removed a letter from his pocket instead with no mass. Eiji slowly took it from him before opening it. His eyes scanned the paper once...twice... Chika bit her lip, gazing at him. It...it was such a helpless feeling. “What does it say, Eiji?”   
  
Her childhood friend stared at it blankly for a moment before folding it up. Despite what she could imagine it saying, the sheer hopelessness to be found in this situation conveyed in words, his eyes narrowed defiantly. “...It's just as you said, Chika. I can only gain what I'm willing to put into it.” 

What? Eiji did let out a harrowing breath, sticking the letter in his pocket. “...I'm going to my parent's house, Chika, I'm not feeling well. I'll come get my junk tomorrow, okay?” 

“Alright...” 

Eiji nodded his head once at Dirk, the latter returning the gesture as Eiji slouched away. Chika gazed at her folded hands before finding her eyes were burning. Why? Why...after everything? Choking, the tears escaped despite her best efforts. These last two months she'd cried more than she had her entire life. These last two months were single-handedly the hardest months she'd faced in her entire life. After everything, after nearly dying, after losing her baby, after making a decision that put Kaoru at something like two weeks removed from speaking to her, _everyone's_ life spiraled into oblivion? 

Dirk's hands softly covered hers. Her boyfriend murmured: “It'll get better.” 

“H-How? How can it get better?” she sobbed, “Everything is destroyed now, _everything_.” 

“Because we're all starting over” Dirk said firmly, optimistically, “We've all hit a firm wall along the road and we have no choice but to start over. Nothing can be as it once was. I...I'd hoped Ivan would accept my love for you but you see what kind of place I'm from. I...I stand a good chance of not seeing him again. I...I have no place to return now.” 

Chika looked at him sadly, “That...that is not true. I...I am here.” 

He smiled, “I know. And I'm so blessed that you are. And...and it's a rough place but unless we decide to drown we have to swim, to try to fight against these...overwhelming currents. I'm...I'm ready to start over.” 

“Y-yes...” 

Swallowing, she whispered, “It is too soon to speak about the future.” 

“Darling, we are starting from scratch right now, there is no 'too soon'.” 

Chika considered that and nodded. “Y-you're right. I have been speaking with Arthur. In August, he would like me to start the position in Boston. I-I told him of your circumstances and he expressed that if you can get your American GED then he can request some sort of course of study at Amherst. While you have not expressed any interest in college, I...I wasn't certain.” 

Dirk blinked, appearing surprised, “Well, that's...that's overwhelmingly _good_ news and something to look forward to, Chika. I-I would love to attend a university, I just—that's incredible...” 

“I think so” she agreed solemnly. She noticed that Cam-nii had not returned. “What of Cam-nii though?”   
  
“I don't suppose he'd wish to move to a city as busy as Boston, love”, Dirk expressed, “But I have told him he can stay at the pub and continue with his gardening there. I...I may stay there for a few nights just to make sure he's alright.” 

“I have no interest in killing myself, thank you.” 

Dirk jumped, startled, Cam-nii having reappeared and seating himself. His face was red and Chika felt awful to think that the calm stoic man may have had to go cry in private. “I...I am concerned about you also, Cam-nii.”   
  
“You needn't be, darling” Cam said soothingly, “I'm...I'm dreadfully unhappy right now, yes, and-and, honestly, pretty destroyed. Nonetheless, my spirit will renew itself and I-I will find the will to move myself forward. And...and I don't feel an alarming need to take that from myself. You two have been parted long enough after having just renewed your relationship. I'll do fine in my solitude for nothing has changed. You don't have to worry.” 

That just made her feel _worse_. And oh God, Georgia. Georgia, one of her dearest female friends, why? Why had this all happened?   
  
After paying, Chika reluctantly dropped Cam-nii off at the pub. She really wished he'd come stay at her parent's home but he insisted that the time back in a familiarly warm place would be nice. All Chika could imagine was him remembering the woman he'd spent a decade of his life with there. 

Dirk held her hand as they finally arrived back at the house, a neighborhood she'd called home since she was a small child. That was when she'd left Matt, also someone she hadn't spoken to in weeks, and thought to herself that it was fruitless to make friendships. In a different way it felt fruitless now because she was incapable of enduring for them their own hardships. She felt like she'd failed them all... 

After putting on his night clothes, Dirk slipped into her bed despite being squeamish. “I-I don't imagine your papa would much like this when he finds us.” 

“Where else would you sleep though?” she frowned, “You are my boyfriend.” 

“I-I...know...” he whispered, his cheeks warming, “I, uh, just don't want to make any more irreparable impressions on him. I'm pretty much in an eternal abyss as is.” 

“Papa will have to get used to you.” 

Dirk sighed faintly, curling under the covers. “...It's bad, isn't it?”   
  
“What is?”   
  
“I...I really, really needed something to look forward to and now that-that I've banished myself from my only family and watched all my deep friendships explode before me, I...I needed the idea of a new beginning” he rasped, clenching his eyes shut. 

...A new beginning. They were emerging from the wreckage of an old life and forming another. One where she'd also secluded herself from someone she'd known for her entire life. What if...what if Kaoru never wished to speak to her again? She'd...she'd never see Georgia again? Eiji finally found someone he was comfortable with, that he genuinely did love, and...and he'd lost that too? 

Was there enough optimism in this universe?   
  
But...she had her dreams and they were building themselves right before her. The road ahead was paved with uncertainty and leaving behind a disaster so shocking it was hard not to look back. Staring as Dirk fell into a deep sleep, she kissed his nose and cuddled into his chest. 

She'd just have to find all she could. 


	60. Dirk's Ending, Part II

Dirk’s Ending: Part II 

_Dirk’s Ending is the canonical ending for the Legacy series. Dirk won with 134 votes._

XXXXXXXX 

What could he say about life? 

Dirk Middleton stood near the Campus Pond at Amherst, his hands stuffed in his pockets as a light breeze teased his hair in the late spring. It was quite lovely in a way, just to have this bit of inspiration there right in the midst of the institution. The Old Chapel nearby as well, it...it felt like home. 

Tugging his light jacket a bit tighter, he gazed up at the blue sky. In all honesty, he wasn't wistful or homesick, nothing so abstract. No, just the path he'd found himself on made it hard to believe where he'd been over two years ago. He lived in a land where many of the houses looked like that chapel with decidedly no running water or electricity or air conditioning in the dead of summer or heat in the coldest of winters. Their water would have been collected from this pond, perhaps, untapped, unfiltered. That...may have been his life at some point. 

Instead, Dirk moved to Boston, Massachusetts with his girlfriend Hideyoshi Chika. It was of some difficulty but leave it to Chika to have finagled it a bit, prepping him for the GED tests in what had to be the most insane torture session ever. He passed in a fairly decent percentile but let it be said, American history was one of the most perplexing collection of anecdotes he'd ever imagined and last he checked math wasn't supposed to contain letters. And considering the last time he received 'schooling' from Ivan and he was told dinosaurs were a myth, science was no picnic either. English was his saving grace. When he got the GED, Chika and her very influential relatives got him entered into school and long-term in the country on a student visa. Soon he'd look to make it permanent... 

Dirk figured he'd dawdled enough and headed toward the parking garage near the Student Union. That was another insane culture shock, Chika insisted he learn to drive. They had plenty of public transportation available but she said it was a skill worthy of knowing at least in case of emergency. He didn't have a mechanical bone or thought in his body and despite having somehow attained his license last year had knocked off all four of his hub caps and destroyed the alignment in the tiny Toyota Chika assured would be just right for him. His dear lady had stared at the car once and simply questioned 'how?'. 

All things considered though, what could he say about this life? One of his teachers scouted him to be an English adviser for some odd reason. The man told him he felt Dirk made people feel reassured about their grades and opportunities and went out of his way to be helpful which was something he felt was sorely lacked in many advisers. He was hesitant at first but the money was okay and he did enjoy it. Not to mention the effort helped pay his tuition which...well, he was from an affluent family but damn. There was some mention of him gaining a degree to make it a full-time job and considering it still gave him ample time to write at his own pace, something Chika had inspired him back into, Dirk was completely okay with that... 

Driving not too far, truly just having been too lazy to get out of bed at a reasonable time to get on the line to get to school, he arrived in the apartment, an...interesting place to say the least. Glad to say in his advanced age he got to at least feature one college party. Never again though. 

Wrestling his keys out of his pocket, he opened the door to his shared abode and almost jumped. No, that...wasn't normal. Chika was home. 

The woman was standing in the kitchen, cooking with the sound and image of one of her favorite anime on the floating interface in the background. Crossing his arms, he drawled, “Are you being a truant, young lady?”   
  
Chika looked back at him, blinking her scarlet eyes. “It has been completed.” 

“Really? Oh my God, aren't you excited?”   
  
“More so, I am exceedingly nervous” she murmured, flipping over whatever she was sautéing, “We have been developing this software for two years and while we've done plenty of testing of our own, if it doesn't work...” 

Dirk hugged her waist from behind, kissing the back of her head. “You are being especially too hard on yourself. I've seen precisely how much work you've put into this and I cannot fathom your perfectionism failing.” 

She pouted, elbowing him, “You mean to say I am overly critical.” 

“Your words, not mine.” 

He laughed, escaping her swatting at him and wandering toward the fridge. “In all seriousness, love, this will be groundbreaking work. Condensing a system like the one we run here which is already small into an even smaller economic chip in order for everyone to use...it'll be almost revolutionary.” 

“That is what I'm hoping” she nodded, taking some of the purple bowls out of the cupboard. “I am certain Eiji is excited about it too which is refreshing. He has been so depressed.” 

Dirk opened the top on a beer, grabbing one of Chika's Corona for her. He and Chika were so busy here that their frequency of visiting Japan was quite lax. They went for Christmas but generally ended up staying with her grandparents in Mineral before returning to Boston. Chika had spent about three months beating her skull in trying to figure out how to 'condense the power supply unit' or something to a manageable size while maintaining optimum efficiency and...yea, not his expertise. Chika, however, seemed to have a revelation and called Eiji to see if he'd work remotely on the hardware. While Dirk would expect Eiji was quite busy with his own work, the fellow agreed, citing a want for extra cash. It was nostalgic to hear the two bellow and curse at each other over video chat. Sometimes Leonel would be in the background as a referee. 

...She never spoke about it but he was now a hundred percent certain she hadn't spoken to Kaoru in years and that was not by her choice. 

Sighing heavily, he wandered into the living room as Chika followed. He smiled and thanked her when she gave him a bowl of delicious smelling noodles. “These look scrumptious.” 

“Mm” she slurped, turning on the television, “I need the carbs because I have to do my physical therapy tonight.” 

To think he imagined things too advanced for an advanced world because he assumed once she was done with that nightmare of organ replacement, well, she was...done. Alas she had been involved in physical therapy ever since to make sure everything ran properly. When he expressed that he found maintenance like that troubling, she blinked. “The body needs maintenance regardless of whether I needed organs replaced or not. We have optimized fixing trauma to the body, not making it impervious.” 

That was true. As was, he still had to have his teeth cleaned and horrifically he just had his first filling from a long developed cavity done. Needles should not go in gums. 

Dirk nodded, twirling his noodles around the fork. “I think a visit to the gym is warranted. Haven't been in a spell.” 

Chika nodded as well, flipping the channels. “Dirk, do you enjoy your life here?” 

Eh? He looked to her, confused about the suddenness of the question. “...Why, I...I love my life here. I'm in school, I have a career I'm developing, I'm with you. Are...are you unhappy with your life here?” 

“No, no, I am doing precisely what I wished to do, it's more challenging yet still fulfilling than I imagined, and...and yes, I am...I am also happy you are here.” 

Dirk smiled, kissing her temple, “I'm glad.” 

Chika finished her bowl and started for the spring rolls she'd made. “So we are both in the same place right now in life.” 

“Seems so.” 

“Then, if you're interested, would you like to get married?” 

Choking harshly on his noodles, he hacked for a good moment before taking a hard swallow of beer... _WHAT?_ Dirk looked to her, lightly gaping as she gazed at him solemnly. “W-would I like to get married?”   
  
“Yes. It's not a hundred percent necessary as we have a live in relationship already but I thought perhaps you'd like something a bit more traditional.” 

Dirk dabbed his lips, his heart almost escaping from his chest. As is, she definitely just broke one of his known traditions. He didn't mind at all but there was a scorching lack of romance, they were sitting on the couch eating noodles and drinking beer. But... “...Just to be sure, this is a proposal?”   
  
“Oh yes,” Chika frowned thoughtfully, “I guess my statement does sound like I was framing if marriage was a possibility. I suppose 'would you marry me?' is more succinct.” 

Blushing, he folded his hands. “...Yes.” 

“Alright” she smiled softly, opening her satchel that was sitting on the couch next to her. 

He'd always been able to overlook and think past all that damned hogwash sexism that he was fed throughout his childhood. Here especially he was glad it wasn't so stupidly prevalent as in Galeton. Nonetheless, this...did feel a trifle weird. Of course he was planning to ask her soon, after the Spring semester, but maybe she wanted to affirm it herself. He couldn't help fluster as she put a ring on his finger, a beautiful silver band. Chika sighed. “Eiji told me you'd feel strange.” 

“E-eh?”   
  
“He said even nowadays it's uncommon for the woman to ask the man to marry them. In some ways we're still quite traditional.” 

Dirk cleared his throat. “I'll admit, it's...different for me but you have always been more vivid with your feelings than I.”   
  
“Hardly” she scoffed, resting her head on his shoulder, “...I don't want a complicated wedding. My family has nice ones but...” 

“Oh God, your father's going to kill me.” 

Chika groaned some. Well, over the years, Chika's insistence that Hideyoshi Chihaya would like him had been all but obliterated. The man 'tolerated' him but that was merely because of his Scuttle, not because of any personal preference for him. Dirk smiled and gave her a kiss, his excitement growing. His...his fiancée. “I'll buy you an engagement ring soon.” 

“It's fine. I was really only inspired to ask anyway because I found the ring you got me for Christmas our first year together. I can just wear that.” 

He was hesitant but she stood, pulling him up, “Come, let's go to the gym, ruin our efforts with pizza, then we can have sex.” 

Dirk laughed, “You are just amazing.” 

What could he say about life? 

...It'd come full circle and while he'd tweak a few things here and there, notably his brother and what occurred with Georgia, now, Preston and Cameron “Cam” Daugherty, well... 

He'd never been happier. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“How? How are all my kids married or either going to get married?!” 

He'd hoped. He'd prayed. He'd bought voodoo dolls. But no, no, nothing worked, nothing. Now Hideyoshi Chihaya's only daughter was getting married. Exasperated as he played with his long-time group on Bion, he just wanted those days back when she was his little girl, not...24 and marrying her stupid boyfriend. 

It was different than he fathomed and to be fair, he understood what Koji meant complaining when they lived in an entirely different time zone now. Not to mention his daughter was a workaholic like he and his wife were thus he hardly got to see her. She'd be home in two months, alas, the expected wedding time. Apparently she asked his dad if she could just have the wedding at his mansion. Man, he could only imagine his old man's reaction. He couldn't refuse Chika but he certainly wasn't liking that his precious grandbaby was getting hitched. 

Tokiya Souta blinked, directing his vampire character along. “Is it that unusual?” 

“Yes, it's unusual! And you tell your son not to get any slick ideas with my baby sister either!” 

Souta squealed, his best friend Shomura Carl snickering. “Are you going to walk her down the aisle? Make sure she doesn't wear heels or I'll laugh my ass off.” 

“Hey, Carl, have your character hold still a second, I see he has a head he doesn't need anymore.” 

Damn it, he didn't even _begin_ to think about that, of course Chika would want him to walk her down the aisle and of course she was still monstrously tall. Ugh... “Maybe I'll let Shinji walk her down the aisle...” 

Carl snorted, “Dude, you know Chika will expect you to give her away. Just put your big boy pants on and accept it.” 

Chihaya sulked, tapping the attack button as they fought giants. Accept that he would be the troll giving his darling Scuttle away to some bastard that sounded like James Bond. It sounded like a terrible fanfiction. “There is a chance she'll want to walk alone.”   
  
“Like...completely none?” 

Letting out a deep breath, he glanced over his shoulder as his petite wife skipped in, a happy smile on her face. Oh yes, mommy dear got to plan a wedding. There was one way his little girl was still his little girl, she practically just handed the reigns over to her mother because she didn't really care. All she asked was that it was low-key and...yea, that also probably was not going to happen. “Mark gave me funds!” 

“I don't need my rich ass father funding _my_ daughter's wedding” he snapped, “Tell him to take his black card and shove it!”   
  
“My daddy didn't fund our wedding!” 

Chihaya groaned, “Because my jackass of a father fixed the circumstances. Alas, in this horrid universe where my baby, _my_ princess, has decided to get married, _I_ will fund it. I'm not backing down to prick ass!” 

While he expected Rosa to complain and say that it was a kind gesture, his wife seemed thoughtful. “I mean...Grandma Dana's taking care of the dresses and tuxedos...Steiner-nii is making the cake and food--” 

  
“Woah, woah--” Chihaya lifted his hands, in disbelief and offended. 

Carl laughed, “Wow, fighting words, Rosa. We'll let you two handle that.” 

Rosa groaned as the trio clicked off, Chihaya standing and leering, “ _I_ will handle the food.” 

“You are the father, you have other duties!” 

“Look, I can walk Chika down the aisle and attempt one more time to assassinate that bastard _then_ cook food for the ceremony. Don't take the one thing I'm good at from me!” 

“Can you cook with Steiner?” Rosa rested her hands on her hips, pinning him with a hard look.   
  
Steiner called this, that jerk. Eye twitching, he grumbled, “Fine.” 

“Great! But as I was saying, Mama and Cam dear say they can get gardenia and lilacs for the centerpieces and bouquets, Kei says that he can ask that a friend of his and Celia's can do the music, they're already taken care of invitations and your dad already has seating from his dinner parties...” 

Chihaya just blinked languidly at her but she tapped her chin. “...I mean, the food will be expensive but that and the DJ are all we're going to be paying for...? Maybe we can pay for it.” 

“I see no reason we couldn't” he agreed, glad his wife agreed. The last thing he wanted was that bastard taking-- 

“Absolutely _not_.” 

Damn it! Chihaya glared as his father appeared out of the blue, holding a stack of papers with a glower on his face. “I am not allowing you to half-ass my grandbaby's wedding!” 

“Oh, is that what I'd do, father? Half-ass my only daughter's wedding?” 

“You're taking the cheap options, I know it” Mark leered, poking him. 

Cheap options? “What cheap options?!” 

... _Wait_. “Are you insinuating I'm being 'cheap' because my wife's family is like the f—king wedding mafia?” 

Rosa sulked at him as Mark rolled his eyes. “Isn't it just the same thing over and over? Same cake maker, same chef, same dresses--”   
  
“Grandmama won't make my dress?” 

Chihaya's eyes widened as the even more random figure of his daughter came through the door. He'd been a little surprised last Christmas when she came home with hair past her shoulders, her bangs cut across her brow. She still wore the hair pins like he did but...well, she looked a lot more like her mother nowadays. And ugh, that bastard. 

Dirk Middleton was behind her, carrying their bags it seemed. Rosa squealed, skipping to their daughter, “Sweetie, we weren't expecting you!”   
  
“Oh, we'll only be here for a few days to sort out a few logistical things for the wedding” Chika explained, hugging her mother.   
  
Chihaya blinked languidly as Rosa gave Dirk a hug, the man smiling shyly and greeting her. “Like...?” 

“Groomsmen and the bride's maids, I suppose” Chika murmured, seeming to be in thought, before frowning, “So what is this about the dresses...? Is grandmama too busy?” 

Hideyoshi Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulders, smiling and waving his hand as if he were directing her to look at the horizon. “Just think, pumpkin, you can have a dress custom designed by Marchesa! Or Angel Sanchez! Vera Wang! Versace!” 

“I do not desire other designers” Chika blinked. 

With the groan Chihaya knew precisely what his dad's game was. He mockingly used his hand to block his mouth and whispered loudly to Rosa. “He still has the hots for your grandmother.” 

“I have nothing of the sort!!” 

Rosa rested her hand in her chin, humming, “Grandma's pretty...” 

Mark flustered, glowering at them. “That-that is _not_ it. I mean—ugh, fine! I guess it is your family tradition so if that’s what my grandbaby wants…”   
  
“I would not really wish it any other way” Chika nodded, “Beside, Leann wished to assist grandmama as well just for the experience.” 

Chihaya hugged Chika, shooting a dark look at Dirk as he was still quite possessed to put his daughter in a tall tower somewhere where no one could get to her. She held his hands as Dirk just smiled nervously. “Papa, Dirk and I discussed it. We were thinking Italian cuisine would be good to serve at the wedding.” 

“See? That’s my girl, she knows _I’m_ in charge of the food” Chihaya said haughtily. 

Rosa smirked, “Only _somewhat_. Did Cam tell you about the flower arrangement, sweetie?” 

“Ah, yes, it sounds quite lovely. I like the color arrangement.” 

Chihaya blinked languidly at the girl, noting she was wearing one of those ‘bodycon’ dresses, lingo he only knew because of his lovely shopaholic wife. Thing was, why? Didn’t he save her from dresses? Grr. Alas, she gasped as barking erupted in the house. “Russell!” 

The giant ancient dog woofed as he practically sprinted into the house, standing on his hind legs to give her a dog hug. He snickered, shaking his head as the girl gushed about how rich his coat was and settled on the couch to snuggle and pet him. Besties for life, he guessed. Speaking of which… 

…Well, maybe he wouldn’t mention it. Dirk had settled beside her, chuckling as ‘Lord Rover’, or however the weird addressed their less than regal dog, licked his face. Mark still seemed disgruntled about the dresses before his green eyes temporary widened. “Oh, of course, how silly of me! I’ll just pay her.” 

“Is this because you have so much money? Dana’s made the entire ensemble for each of her grandkids free for like, _ever_. She doesn’t care” Chihaya leered. 

Mark threw his arms up. “I don’t even understand that as a business owner! That’s thousands of dollars of material and her own effort!” 

Sighing, Rosa sat near Chika, “I’ve felt _bad_ that grandma does all that work for one day but she’s always been super happy doing it somehow. Not to mention most of the time the bride chooses stock bride’s maid gowns. Do you have maids, baby?” 

Chika frowned. “Well, Aunt Lia and…Leann.” 

It was beyond him the nonsense of that world. One of Chika’s few female friends, from the sound of the story, had practically been kidnapped and forced into marriage in Chihaya’s opinion. It pissed him the hell off and he almost suggested they take a swat team into Galeton. Alas, they had some sort of permit and any such thing would cause civil unrest and a whole litany of legal problems. Too bad for that poor girl that wanted nothing to do with it. Chika had expressed to him once she thought Georgia would be there if they got married… 

Juro was a bit of a mess after that chaos two years ago. Chihaya honestly couldn’t blame him, it was a situation that had had to choke emotion out of someone not known to give that much. He didn’t know what the deal with Antoinette was and to be frank he sincerely didn’t care. He and Rosa had lunch with Enju recently though and the woman admitted her daughter was having to deal with a lot of realities she had difficulty reconciling. Chihaya didn’t know what that meant but Rosa figured that Juro just wasn’t speaking to her anymore. Did he like what Antoinette did to Chika? Hell no. It wasn’t like Chika came over asking to borrow sugar, damn it. But still…it was Juro’s kid and he shouldn’t shut her out. People did grow up too… 

His Scuttle smiled, hugging Russell Bow Wow Rover’s neck. “Is it alright if we stay here, mama, papa? We’ll be leaving late Sunday anyway so we won’t be here too long.” 

“But of course, sweetie!” 

Chihaya wasn’t so sure about the ‘we’ part, leering at Dirk. Mark crossed his arms. “So _Dirk_ , will you and my granddaughter be buying a house after these nuptials?” 

The couple exchanged a look. Bleh, he hated that too, that was a couple thing! But Dirk smiled some. “Well, yes. Chika and I became interested in a new housing development the city has started after having to demolish some of the older structures. It’s a large plot and, well, we already put a down payment on a five bedroom home with a finished attic loft and a basement.” 

“The loft will be lovely. Dirk and I sat down the other day and did all the boring color arrangements online but I am quite excited about it. It’s large enough for a small backyard and a driveway” Chika added. 

The hell! Mark looked appalled. “But sweetie, you-you could have come to me, you-you didn’t have to put a down payment on your own house!” 

The girl just seemed perplexed. “But it’s our home. I wouldn’t desire anyone else to pay for it.” 

Glaring, Mark’s eyes narrowed at Dirk. The man glanced at his nails, drawling, “My late father left me money in an interest fund and our stocks have gone up tremendously. Chika also had substantial savings from school and work so we combined our efforts.” 

“That’s--” 

“As it should be” glowered Rosa, “You’ll have to show me the plan, sweetie!” 

Chika nodded, “Yes, we do have it saved online. It’s a brick house like the one you rented during college.” 

Smiling some, Dirk kissed her temple, standing, “I’m going to go see Cam, love.” 

“Oh, I’ll—ah, wait, I haven’t seen Leo or Eiji in person in quite some time. I will speak to them about being your groom’s men as you asked” Chika nodded, standing and dusting dog furs from her dress, “And…I will possibly go to the island to check something. Give Cam-nii my love and I will see him soon.” 

“Alright…” 

Chihaya glanced at his father as he seemed rather…pissy. “Well, dinner’s at seven. Shinji will be skipping back into town for it so…” 

“Ah yes, we’ll be here” Chika nodded, pulling on her flat boots at the door along with Dirk. 

They left and Mark seethed. “I can’t believe this!” 

“Can’t believe what? That we raised a fiscally responsible child that can purchase her own home?” Chihaya remarked dryly. 

Mark gave him a dark look. “No granddaughter of _mine_ should have-have to settle! I could have gotten her a house in Beacon Hill if she wanted!” 

Chihaya’s nose wrinkled, “You mean where a five bedroom _apartment_ is a clean five million pieces? Yea, I don’t believe Chika would let that fly, old man.” 

…He got his dad somewhat though. His daughter was a grown up making stupid grown up decisions like buying a damn house with her _fiancé_. She had a grown up job and she was about to be a married grown up and he just couldn’t believe this was happening to his Scuttle. That same Scuttle that would just giggle and need him to pour her juice was now buying her own home with her bastard future husband. It was… 

Well, it was…a little bittersweet. He had raised a capable human being after all. Smiling wistfully, he gazed absently at one of the pictures she’d drawn him as a toddler, behind glass and mounted near his computer. 

...Ah well. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton smiled as he walked up the streets past the familiar ramen restaurant near the fountain. The ‘old dodgy French restaurant’ was now a booming teppanyaki location, it seemed. Slipping down the alley, he walked down the steps and stared at the door for a moment. This wasn’t the first time he’d come back since they moved to Boston, no, but… 

But every time he saw this door he remembered bringing his group of young friends that had never been outside of a tiny commune. They were happy then. Now though…? 

Pursing his lips, Dirk started to knock. Alas, the door swung open just as he started to lift his hand. He expected Cam to be on the other side, starting to greet the man. Instead, there was Leann Chevalier de Sainte-Coquille. 

Dirk and her stared at each other for a long moment, the woman’s green hair slightly disheveled and all her things gathered in her arms rather haphazardly. Uh…what? She was the first to regain her composure, smiling, “Hello, Dirk! Congratulationz on your engagement!” 

“A-ah, yes, thank you” he quickly smiled as well. 

“I think I will be zeeing Chika soon for ze dress zo I will see you sometime then, yes? For now, I must be going! Au revoir!” 

Dirk couldn’t even return the gesture as she scurried away in what he’d heard labeled ‘the walk of shame’ or something. He gazed after her before glancing into the pub, finding Cam just as disheveled and apparently naked with just a throw wrapped around his hips. The blond grimaced. “…Uh, wasn’t…quite expecting you, chum.” 

“Oh, I can tell.” 

Cameron Daugherty sulked, wandering around the couch where he seemed to have found trousers and slipped them on quickly. Dirk blinked languidly as he entered, closing the door behind him. “So…can I ascertain when that started to occur?” 

The generally reserved man grimaced, squeezing his brow, “…Look, it’s…” 

“I’m happy for you, Cam, really. I’m glad you’re starting to move on” Dirk insisted. 

Cam snorted at that, wandering toward the kitchen. “‘Move on’, my ass. I’m not moving on, I’m just being a bloody fool.” 

Leaning on the doorway, Dirk raised a brow as the fellow apparently started to make tea. “…Elaborate?” 

“Ugh, look, she-she heard about what happened with Georgia, of course, and she started checking in on me when she came to see Orland. And about…six months ago, her and Orland started arguing over the nature of their relationship. Orland apparently just wants it to remain casual and open while she wants something more serious and monogamous. So…one night, she came over and I was just telling her that she should reconsider who she was putting her energy into. That’s all!” 

Dirk sneered, “‘That’s all’, you say? You practically wrapped yourself in a bow and said ‘notice me’.” 

Glowering and pouting toward him, Cam flustered, “I-I didn’t mean it that way but it…did become that way. She started telling me she’d be interested in something with me but I…I can’t bother with such things anymore.” 

He frowned at that…before cocking a brow. “Yet she just wandered out of here and left you naked?” 

“She’s blooming adamant!” 

Dirk snickered, shaking his head as he settled at the counter. “Cam, you gave me a bit of advice when I wasn’t taking initiative with Chika: take the opportunity that’s given to you. If Orland isn’t willing to have a relationship and she has _clearly_ expressed interest in you then don’t be like him.” 

“Need I remind you that it feels like a mere day ago that my girlfriend of ten years and my childhood best friend slaughtered me before the entire village as some kind of monster only for them to turn around and get married? Sorry, not really interested in putting my heart back out there in the wilderness” Cam said sarcastically, pushing a cup of tea across to him. 

Dropping a sugar cube into his cup, Dirk gazed at him absently. “Does she make you happy?” 

“What?” 

“Does she make you happy? Are you two just snogging or is there some effort to have a social relationship?” 

Cam frowned, “…I…I mean, we have fun. We go to the movies and the gardens and…places. At least when she’s here, you know she’s still attending school in New York.” 

“Does she make you happy?” 

“That’s not all there is, Dirk!” Cam slammed his fists down, “She may make me happy today but what about tomorrow, hm? How about when Orland shows up and figures out that he’s let something good out of his life, what about then? Then I’ll have to compete with the one she _actually_ loves and hope that she chooses me, second fiddle!” 

Dirk wanted to say he’d never know if he didn’t try. However, he wasn’t in the position to say that, was he? As it was, he’d…he’d been the one chosen. Although… “Cameron, all I’m saying is I don’t want you to miss out on something that could be a lifetime of joy for you just because of what happened in the village. You know Leann will never shun you, her village kicked her out under similar life experiences as yours at the age of _eight._ What the hell were we doing at eight, Cam? Certainly not thinking about how we’re going to survive. And unlike our village, if it doesn’t work, Cam, it just doesn’t work. It might even be a consensual agreement and that’s okay here. You can date around, you can find what works. I…I can only imagine what you’re going through without Georgia but don’t let that catastrophe destroy all your will to start over.” 

Cam fell silent, sipping his cup of Earl Grey absently before staring at him softly. “…My first love…doesn’t have to be my only.” 

“Hell, if that were the case, I’d still be stuck on Gretel and have never met my beloved. Whom gives her love, by the way.” 

He was quiet for a moment before murmuring, “…It’ll be difficult, Dirk. Quite difficult but…life has been going well since I started over. I have a nice job at the greenery and as you said, no one gives a damn about my parental background here. I’m just a person and not someone else’s mistake. Leann…Leann does continue to see me despite my reluctance and does ask. I…I thought perhaps she just wanted to make Orland jealous with me but come to find out they haven’t seen each other in months.” 

“Only one way to find out, chum” Dirk smiled. 

Cam groaned, kneading his brow. “…How do we get caught in love triangles?” 

“…Yes, I do wonder.” 

…And with this wedding, he was starting to wonder about a great number of things. Orland and Leann hadn’t seen each other in two months? 

How…long had it been for them? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Leo.” 

Tokiya Leonel looked up, surprised, from his drawing desk before smiling broadly. “Chika, hey!” 

The woman had rung his doorbell and he’d video answered, figuring it might be someone dropping off art supplies. Nope, nothing that mundane today. Going to the door, wiping his hands of graphite, he let her in. He laughed as her eyes instantly widened, about the same reaction as everyone that’d known him forever. “Oh my God, your hair.” 

About two weeks ago he decided enough is enough and went to get a haircut. Alas, the stylist there was entirely against it and suggested he just shave the sides and keep it curly and semi-shorter on top. It’d taken some getting used to for him but it made him look a lot more masculine and Lia was quite taken with it. His mom, eh, not so much…Chika pet the top of it after giving him a hug. “It is interesting.” 

“Good or bad interesting?” he backed away, letting her in. 

“Good interesting. There is nothing wrong with trying new things” she nodded. 

He nodded in agreement and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “So I got the invite. Totally going to be there.” 

“Actually, I was hoping you would be willing to be in the wedding party” Chika sighed, tugging off her boots, “Naturally Dirk doesn’t have many male friends here that he’s close to so he needs a few groom’s men.” 

“It’d be my honor” Leonel smiled, offering her a seat on the couch, “I know Lia’s super excited about it.” 

Chika groaned, “Yes, more so than I am sometimes, it seems. So do you believe you two will be married soon?” 

Flustering, he twiddled his fingers. “I-I hope so. It’s been rough working these freelance graphics jobs and I’m moonlighting as a background artist for a manga. I’m not the richest guy in the world as is and I don’t know how thrilled Mark will be with that.” 

“Mm, he was fretting that Dirk and I had already placed a down payment for our home. I suppose he just wished to buy one for us” she sighed gravely. 

Leonel grimaced, “Yea, that too. I like this place a lot but I doubt he’d want his only daughter moving into a two room lofty apartment.” 

“But in a very artsy neighborhood” Chika added, “I can only imagine Aunt Lia likes it here quite a bit.” 

“Oh, she loves it! She helped me decorate and everything” he gushed, looking around at the brightly colored living room. 

Chika smiled, “Then that is all that matters. Grandpapa is stuck in his ways about things such as money and how much things should cost to be of worth but if Aunt Lia is happy then eventually he will see that is priceless on its own.” 

“Oh, I hope…” 

Folding her hands, she blinked at him. “So do you think Eiji would be interested in being in the wedding as well?” 

Leonel winced, rubbing his neck. “…Well, Chika, to be perfectly honest, no…” 

“Why not?” 

“Eh, I know you two were working together on the Glane Project and he seemed ‘normal’ but he’s been ultra depressed since…well, you know.” 

Scowling, Chika shook her head, “He refuses to do anything about it. He cannot be depressed if he does nothing.” 

Before Leonel could protest, there was a raucous knock at the door. Chika leered, “Sounds like he’s in good spirits to me.” 

Leonel couldn’t help laugh at that, jumping up to answer. Indeed, Nemoto Eiji was on the other side, holding a bag. His hair was a lot longer, to around his neck, and his fringe was side swept across his violet eyes. He kicked off his sandals, grunting, “Here’s the fixed up processing unit that can _possibly_ handle your bazillion terabyte files.” 

“Ah, perfect!” 

Eiji blinked slowly at Chika for a long moment, she also staring at him rather absently. Finally, Eiji drawled, “…Who are you?” 

“Baka.” 

“I mean, damn, you look all…womanified” he leered lightly, “When I saw you over video, your hair didn’t look like _that_.” 

“I wore it back with a band while I was working” she rolled her eyes, “And I like this dress, it’s my favorite color.” 

“Uh huh.” 

She stood, crossing her arms, “Anyway, I was just speaking with Leonel. I asked if he thought you’d be interested in being in our wedding party and he seemed to think you wouldn’t.” 

“Yea, he thought right” Eiji uttered, crossing his arms. 

Chika suddenly double pinched his nipples and he screamed. “Damn it, woman, do you know my nipples are finally normal again now that you’ve been away!?” 

“I want you to be a groom’s men, Eiji, won’t you consider it?” 

“ _No_.” 

Leonel grimaced. Eiji was an emotional nightmare lately. One couldn’t even mention relationships without him sputtering off anger and bitterness about it. He distrusted every union now and really kept to himself. It wasn’t…good. The man had been so happy…but Leonel stopped talking about it or trying to tell Eiji it would be okay to move on. The guy would fly into a rage and not talk to him for about a week. Fine… 

_Nonetheless, Chika._ “You are being cold because of a situation you have not even _attempted_ to rectify. It is not that you tried and failed, it is that you have tried nothing and have acted like you failed. If you are not going to even attempt to recover her stop bitching.” 

“Shut the f—k up, Chika, you don’t know _s—t_!” Eiji snapped, already angry, “It’s f—king easy for _you_ to say, your stupid fiancé got his ass out of there! What do I look like going over to that hellhole and sneaking in to get somebody that went back on her own f—king accord?! I told her not to go back and she did! If she can’t get out on her own, the hell do I care?!” 

“You asshole, you do care otherwise you wouldn’t be this angry about it” Chika glared, “Yes, she went back to Galeton but she didn’t think the situation would work out the way it did. There is no way to alter this and now she’s trapped.” 

Eiji laughed humorlessly, “Yea, probably trapped and _married_ and forgotten my existence and all those ridiculous promises I made! That’s why! That’s why I don’t give a f—k about any of this or anyone’s ‘sacred relationships’! This is the bulls—t it’s made out of and I’d rather be without it!” 

Leonel pursed his lips. Why did he throw _everyone’s_ relationships into the same boat? They were all ridiculous, even the ones that had worked? He knew he was hurting though… 

Alas, Chika. “So because of what has occurred in your relationship every single relationship to ever exist exists under the same principles? You’re not that ignorant and you’re on a damn pity trip, Nemoto Eiji, and I will not be there with you. I told you from day one what love would require and you agreed with me. Now I see precisely how much you’re willing to put into it: nothing. You are frightened of the consequences and just choose the option you know best: to just settle in unhappiness. I just hope Cheryl’s not waiting for _you_.” 

Eiji recoiled, eyes widening, as she walked past him toward the door. “I am going to Azuma for a while. The wedding is not for another few months so if you change your mind you know how to reach me. I’ll see you both later.” 

“A-ah, yes, see you later” Leonel smiled nervously. 

Eiji didn’t say anything and she certainly didn’t wait for him to. After a long silence, Leonel cleared his throat. “…She’d…never lie to you.” 

“…Not for a second” Eiji actually smiled some, seeming sad. 

Running his fingers backward through his hair, he rasped, “…It’s still easy for her to say. Dirk told me about Galeton, he told me about the security. At best I’ll be charged with trespassing and have to spend a few weeks in jail and hopefully _English_ jail, not _their_ jail which can consist of anything from torture to starvation. Worst case scenario? They’ll kill me on sight. That’s a damn sacrifice, Leonel, that’s my damn _life_. I…I do miss Cheryl, I do want her back, but…but for my life? That’s what I’d have to put into it and that’s a pretty huge gamble. And…and for all I know she is happily married and okay. And…and I have no right to disrupt that.” 

He’d heard about it in articles written by expatriates, largely female. It was things they’d outlawed some time ago and only the most extreme of conservatives would mandate nowadays in normal society. It was dictating someone else’s life entirely, completely controlled by whoever the man of the house was through whatever ties possible. Ash Preston, the supposed best friend, threw Cam under not just a bus but a damn _train,_ to pretty much claim that man’s girlfriend in a society where she was viewed as having no opinion. 

Yea, no. If in the horrible case Cheryl Preston _was_ married…no, she was not happy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika wandered up the beach, breathing in the fresh air. She did miss that. As nice as it was living in the city, sometimes she did just want to escape to the sea. The Atlantic Ocean wasn’t quite as nice as this though… 

She thought about what Eiji was going through on the ferry ride here. It wasn’t easy and she recognized that. Additionally, if he did try and it still worked out how miserable would he be? He already dealt with a lot of depression as was…perhaps she should have gone a bit easier on him. All the same, he just deemed all their relationships nothing and she didn’t care for that. 

…She’d lost a few of them to know that…they weren’t nothing. Pursing her lips tight, she wondered…if he was okay… 

Looking out at the water, her eyes widened when she saw some surfers. She’d have to bring her surfboard on their next visit, that would be a wonderful diversion. She hadn’t been in some time. Of course, that reminded her of… 

“Chika?” 

Chika looked to her left and stared, surprised. Wearing a bodysuit, his hair and body wet, as he stood beside her was Ishiguro Matt…her…first fiancé, she supposed. 

“Matty…” 

“Oh-oh my God, you look so different” he rasped. 

The crowd of apparently scuba divers he’d been walking by with heckled him. She heard a ‘that’s not Dakota, you playboy’ and honestly was very relieved. So…they were alright. Matt flustered, waving them on. “Oi, oi, I’ll catch up with you guys in a sec!” 

She smiled as they continued toward what seemed like a sea observatory. “So you are a practicing marine biologist, I assume?” 

“Yep, finally!” he grinned, “It’s been awesome. All the sea life between here and Castanet and just all sorts of exotic islands, man, it’s amazing. I’m glad I decided to do this.” 

“I am glad you are enjoying it. I…I admit, I was very nervous about keeping up with you after…the whole rejection affair…” 

She wondered if that would rekindle his need to ignore and avoid her but Matt chuckled, sighing. “I know, I…I didn’t really leave a lot of room for just our normal palship, huh? I just…I dunno, I thought it’d be like reviving the past up or something when we were kids. Life doesn’t work like that.” 

“Not always” she murmured, “But it’s…nice you will talk to me still.” 

Matt tilted his head at this before his light green eyes softened. He must’ve understood but didn’t remark. “Of course. I wouldn’t hate you for choosing when we made you make a choice…and…well, I can’t speak from too many perspectives but things have worked out great with Dakota. She’s going into her junior year of school and we’ve been living together. Raeger gave her a position too where she works during the day around her schedule. With more time together, we worked out a lot of kinks and she’s just been great. She even goes scuba diving with me now.” 

“That’s wonderful. I’m relieved about that too…” 

He nodded, smiling warmly, “She’s wanted to reach out to you since the incident but she’s been too nervous and worried even though she said she apologized. I told her I don’t think you hold anything against her.” 

“Oh, I never did” Chika insisted, “I could understand where she is coming from completely. I’m sorry she’s felt that way…actually, is she at work?” 

“Mm, yea, she just started her shift” Matt nodded, glancing at his waterproof phone. “After I get off my gear I’m probably going to harass her for a few.” 

She bit her lip, anxious. “…Is it alright if I join you?” 

“Of course!” 

She went back with him to the facility and the guys were almost defensively probing who she was. Chika bowed. “Hello, I’m Hideyoshi Chika. Matt and I are friends from childhood…oh, yes, Matt, I think I did lose your number. One moment.” 

He blinked as she tapped her phone to his after pulling up the wedding invitation. Looking at it, his eyes widened, “Oh my God, you’re getting married?” 

Chika nodded and he gushed, “Congratulations! And it’s in May? I’ll see if I can get the day off.” 

She supposed the fact that she was getting married was enough to settle their concerns about her being with Matt so his comrades said that they’d cover for him the day of the wedding. She would be reluctant to ask Matt to be in Dirk’s party though, that seemed a bit uncouth in a way. However… 

Her mother told her about what happened with Kuwa Mai, Dakota’s mother. It was…remnant of Antoinette and her but by and far it was much more distressing. Her mother expressed that she thought they’d been friends since they were in preschool and all the way up until the end of high school. When her mother left for school, she left her father behind despite them being engaged. In America, her mother attended the party where the rape took place and fell into a depression. Mai somehow construed the story to place all the blame on her mother somehow and… 

That was the problem with the story initially. There were a lot of missing parts and Chika was finding a disturbing lack of consequences. As it were the tale went ‘Mai made it out that I consensually slept with the rapist and told your father’ then everything was happily ever after. That’s it? That was all there was to it? If any of her friends painted a picture that skewed after such an atrocity there would be _some_ problems. 

…In her eyes, her papa was perfect. He was a little grouchy and all but he was the same papa that taught her all the things she needed in her job today and, much like Uncle Juro had expressed about Antoinette, had fed a lot of his positive affection into her. The man entered into the story and expressed that because her mother had been depressed he thought she’d simply left him and in an act of vengeance had a brief affair with Mai. Apparently they’d dated prior. 

Mama had tried to stop him from speaking about it but he said it wasn’t much of a story with all the pieces missing. He indeed filled in the blanks and everything was far from happy after the event. Mama left him and everything. Her mother defended her papa and said that in a way, it wasn’t really cheating as the man had broken up with her prior. He’d just responded soberly that he’d never be able to see it any other way. 

In a gender bent world where she was a man and Dirk was a woman and Eiji or Leonel pined after him for his riches only to move in when they knew of such excruciating circumstances, she didn’t know if she could handle dealing with them anymore. If Dirk succumbed she wasn’t certain she could deal with him anymore. And yet, her parents worked past it. They’d been happily married for almost thirty years now. It almost felt like her decree to Antoinette to never speak to her again was petty… 

Alas, Dakota knew that story. Their mothers had a falling out because of betrayal and apparently her mother couldn’t even face Mai without crumbling. When they first met, Dakota had been swayed by her mother’s information. Mai most certainly made her feelings clear about what she thought about Chika and her mother. Had she known the circumstances she would have most certainly said something. She knew her mother wasn’t a slut then but her mother was most certainly no slut because she was date raped. Who could fathom such nonsense? 

When they walked into the hotel restaurant, she smiled when she saw Raeger Russo. He was cleaning glasses behind the bar and his eyes widened when he saw her. “…Wow, did you go to Boston and get an alter ego?” 

She pouted and he grinned, giving her a hug. “Just kidding, of course. Your old man texted me about your upcoming nuptials. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you. Will you be able to come?” 

Raeger laughed, shaking his head, “Oh, I’ll be there. Your dad is assembling the cooking ‘dream team’ and somehow I made the cut along with the likes of Yukina Steiner.” 

Chika was shocked. “You’re going to cook? I wanted you as a guest.” 

“Hey, my Italian blood was quite convinced when I was told about the cuisine for the evening” he winked, “Don’t worry, your dad assured that we’ll get to watch the ceremony somehow.” 

She frowned, patting her cheek. “I wonder…” 

Matt had disappeared into the back before returning with… 

Dakota’s blue eyes widened, seeming horrified. Her golden hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a black apron like Raeger’s. Chika bowed, offering her a smile. “Hello, Dakota.” 

“H-Hello, Chika!” she blurted. 

Raeger cleared his throat, tilting his head, “I’m going to watch the back.” 

Chika imagined when Matt made up a poor excuse to leave that they thought they needed privacy to talk. Perhaps. Dakota kneaded her hands before murmuring, “Um, let’s speak on the deck. It’s a nice day.” 

“Alright.” 

Walking out, Chika took a seat and folded her hands. Dakota sat as well, smiling shyly. “Uh, you-you look great. So much healthier than when I saw you last time.” 

“Oh yes” she sighed, “It’s been tough, I’m still required to do some sort of rehabilitation for the lung.” 

“Oh my God, even after two years?” 

Chika nodded and Dakota shook her head, “That’s…I’m so sorry. I can’t believe how difficult things must be…” 

Tears suddenly welled in her eyes, “I, uh, I know it’s probably _immature_ to say it but I feel like I’ve done a lot of growing up these two years. I...of course I still love Matt, we’re still together. And I…I learned a lot about relationships and if I were where I was now then things probably would have been different…” 

She shook her head, “Dakota, as I told you back when you first apologized, I understand completely where you were coming from. I never was angry with you.” 

“Yes, but I--! Ugh, I can’t believe I bullied you, especially along with--…I’m…I just know how it went with my mother and I never want to be that” Dakota rasped, balling her fists to her lips. 

Chika patted her hands, “You are not your mother, Dakota. I’ve learned of her actions and though it may be rude to say, I…I don’t know if her reasons were logical. Your reaction was logical, Matt is the man you love. I trust Dirk but there are times I worry. Just because he chose me, I wonder if perhaps he just didn’t look elsewhere hard enough. If someone else apparently connected to him, I’d be upset.” 

“Perhaps…” Dakota whispered, “But…a more mature person handles that upset differently.” 

“Nothing to be done for it now” Chika assured calmly, “I know it’s difficult now that we all have full time jobs and I’ll soon be married but I hope you’ll feel comfortable enough to speak to me from time to time.” 

Dakota gasped, “You’re getting married?! Congratulations!” 

“Thank you. And it’ll seem bizarre most likely but I was wondering if you’d like to be one of my bridesmaids.” 

The woman seemed stunned, “M-Me? B-I-I mean, I’d be honored but surely you have other people that deserve it more.” 

Chika groaned, “As my papa has always said, I have had a ‘reverse harem’ my whole life. I have very few female friends left and I…I wish to assure you that I want to be both you and Matt’s friend in the future.” 

Dakota whispered, smiling shyly, “A-alright. I-I’ll accept. It-it might be a tight time fit but…” 

“Oh yes, I will not take up much of your time” Chika explained, “Grandma is a master of eyeballing dress sizes so if I send her your picture and measurements she probably won’t even need you but once to make sure it fits.” 

“Oh my GOD, your grandmother is Yagada” Dakota gaped. 

“Indeed.” 

Dakota looked pretty amazed before smiling. “So…who else will you have? Leann? Georgia? Cheryl?” 

… “I’d…I’d love to have Georgia and Cheryl in my party. But…I know I can’t have everything.” 

…It’d be nice though if she wasn’t the only one to wed soon. He…he just had to realize that all those times he needed Cheryl for emotional support and someone to run away to…? 

She needed that too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

What are you doing right now? 

“I swear, you two! It’s-it’s almost _shameful_! What are you waiting for?” 

Cheryl Preston sat near the fireplace, gazing into the flames, her mind not on the dress she was sewing. Her mother commanded she sew suitable clothing for her impending married life. That…that wasn’t the life she wanted. 

Ash was sitting at the table, finishing his late dinner. He seemed to not have an appetite, moving his potatoes around the plate. The man of the house glared up at their nagging mother. “It’s no concern of yours or the nagging women in the village, mother. When the time is right, we shall.” 

“Hardly _anyone_ in this village waits two _years_ to have children, Ash! Why, it’s unheard of!” Jessica Preston threw her hands up. 

Cheryl glanced toward Ash’s bedroom, knowing Georgia had resigned to bed after making dinner. She never really ate with the family unless Ash happened to be home when supper was served and even then he forced her. It was only not apparent to two people in this household that Georgia was one of the most depressed and miserable wives in this place and that was probably saying something. 

She…pictured herself to be a close second. 

Biting her lip, she sighed as their mother’s attention shifted to why Ash had not found her a suitor yet. At 25-years-old, she was beyond old now in the sight of the village. Ash scoffed and said it would have been easier if she hadn’t constructed herself as such a trollop. Yes, yes, of course. 

…She wouldn’t mind being an old maid. Honestly…she just wished they’d let her go. Cheryl could disappear into the night and not care. She didn’t need her brother to be her keeper, she had options. 

…Perhaps. Perhaps that option had moved on with another woman and was doing just fine without her. She was the fool that made this mistake when he pleaded with her not to. She…she didn’t deserve a happy ending either. 

“I’m going to bed” she announced as her mother started to rail on her about her looseness for the thousandth time since she returned here. 

Escaping before anything else could be said, she shut the door behind her and slammed face forward into her bed. This. This was what Ash wished to return to in some purely delusional idea everyone would be happy with what took place. Why yes, Georgia would fall in love with him for writing her lover as villain and turning her into a poor stained victim that no man could be capable of loving. Her mother was a blooming idiot. Georgia would probably never allow herself to bear Ash’s children and Ash could keep wishing on stars that the woman ‘learned’ to love him as he said was the way things were. 

She…she would possibly be married off to a lowly pig farmer, considered a dirty job in this village. They had difficulty finding wives, apparently, and she knew that was Ash’s last resort. She had nothing against the job…she just was against the fact he trapped her here too knowing she was promised to another. He told her she’d learn to get over that too. 

All she was learning was that the more time passed, the further she felt away from him. Eiji must’ve realized by now he could have anyone. Anyone…not some foolish girl from some horrid place that she still decided to return to. 

…Forget happy endings? How? How…when it’d been so close…and she rewrote it to be a nightmare? 

No…that wasn’t how this story would end. She didn’t…know how it would end because it kept starting over. The next day when she woke up at dawn was much like the rest. She got up and washed her face in the pail of water before going outside to fetch the firewood. In short order Georgia would wake followed by Ash whom would start out to collect the produce from the animals. Their mother went out to help while she and Georgia made a solemn breakfast of scones and tea. The scones took an absurdly longer amount of time compared to the other world since it was baked by fire. During that time she and Georgia would start to open the windows to let the light in and collect the rugs to be beaten. Ash dragged in a lot of mud. 

After that they’d eat breakfast in silence before Ash went back to work. She and Georgia would venture to the marketplace to sell the goods to the vendor. On their way there, the townspeople would point and gossip about the two shamed Preston women. ‘Why, she was raped by that heathen Cam’, ‘she slept with the local farmer once upon a time, I heard’, ‘why, they both went outside and came back with their tails between their legs!’. That was the story those people wrote. They got a sack of flour after bartering in the extra eggs and milk along with some corn and potatoes. 

Going home, Georgia started on lunch while she cleaned the rest of the house, removing cinders from the fireplace and washing the windows. The skin of her hands was cracked and broken from the cold and the excessive washing. Mum wanted it clean and Ash wanted her work displayed so she could show a potential husband _some_ of her good points. She always left a speck of something behind. 

While she scrubbed the floor, she thought about the letter she was able to sneakily write to Eiji for Dirk to give to him. She had to write quickly before Ash noticed and she wasn’t certain any of it made sense. All she’d been able to get out was that she’d made a horrible mistake coming back and that all she’d wanted was to be with him. She’d do whatever it may take to be with him. 

…Whatever that may take though? She wasn’t certain what that was anymore. What were her options when her brother locked the door behind her every night? She could sneak through the window, correct? Not when the night watch made sure no one, namely women, tried to escape. Whatever it took was slowly dwindling to the sole option of sprouting wings and flying away. Even then they’d most likely just shoot her down. 

“Cheryl.” 

She looked up solemnly at Ash, the man covered in sweat and dirt. Glancing to his wife, he smiled slowly, “There’s a cart hitched up outside. Mum is going to see some of her friends at the sewing bee and I need someone to deliver the milk to the Middleton estate while I fit in lunch.” 

‘Fit in lunch’ may as well been an innuendo for ‘bullying my wife into having sex with me’. She’d heard in a drunken fit of Ash’s to some of the local men that Georgia was unresponsive and soulless during their lovemaking, if it were to be called that. They deemed it off to her experiences with Cam. Ash would tremble with rage. It was true, just not for the reasons they believed. 

And Cheryl couldn’t argue less she’d be smacked across the face. She’d tried to defend Georgia a few times before it was labeled ‘none of her business’. Of course it wasn’t. It wasn’t Georgia’s business either as far as he was concerned. If she could get away with it she’d tell him that sex with her chosen mate was splendid and intimate. How did it feel to force himself onto a wife that hated his very existence? 

Wandering outside instead, she climbed onto the rickety old wagon and tapped their one mare lightly to get him moving. She made her way up the hill to the massive Middleton estate, thinking of how livid yet heartbroken Ivan Middleton had been when Dirk permanently excommunicated from Galeton. That lucky bastard. Simply because he had the right parts. He got to be happy. She…she could have had that too though, couldn’t she? 

Pulling to the side door, servants came to retrieve the milk to put in the cooler. The main butler briskly paid her and requested she vacated the premises immediately. No one wanted a tramp on their pure land, after all. Cheryl silently climbed back on the wagon and started back the way she came. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gretel Middleton playing with her two-year-old son Frederick in the garden, his proud papa sitting at their beautiful outside table with tea and a book. Funny how they got to marry for love. Lucky, rather. 

She reached for the pocket of her apron, reaching inside to make sure the slip of paper containing Eiji’s phone number was still there. In her wildest fantasies somehow she’d come into the access of a phone and have enough privacy to call and plead that he come for her. But that was silly. He’d probably laugh in her face and hang up. She did this. 

Cheryl wrapped her shawl around her head tighter, thinking of the one he’d bought her in New York that she’d left in the pub thinking she’d get back to it. It was much too bright and colorful to wear here, she’d be deemed ‘gaudy’ by these people. Alas, what…what she’d give to be wrapped in such warmth again. 

The circle of her life continued as she put the mare away. If all went as it usually did day to day, Ash would scream bloody murder at her for being so difficult to marry off. In reality he was enraged about the fact that Georgia had no interest in anything whatsoever with him. He needed something to vent on about what he’d wanted all along. 

“Cheryl!” 

Ah yes, here it was. She looked to her once beloved brother solemnly as he strode across the field. Waiting for his acerbic declarations of her promiscuous behavior from years ago, Cheryl was surprised to find a smile on his face. What? Had Georgia not been cold to him today? Was the tide turning? 

“At last! At last I can finally have you married off proper.” 

“…What? What do you mean?” 

The blond man waved a hand as if this blaring statement was of no need of explanation. “Go get yourself washed up and in your best dress and start on that shepherd’s pie of yours. For every fault you have we need to paint you in the best light possible.” 

…So after two years, the circle broke.   
  
No. _No_ , God, help. This…this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. This…this wasn’t how it was supposed to work. 

She’d…she’d hoped, hadn’t she? Like some stupid damsel in distress that his world’s women refuted and circumvented, she’d hoped. 

But happy endings for a damsel that put herself in distress, that…that was for fairy tales. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Hideyoshi-san, do you know of the Kobayashi family?” 

“Well…of course, they’re one of the top ten richest families in Japan.” 

Chihaya was probably a bit too amused as his tall father stood before the comparatively shorter Yagami Dana, seeming nervous as hell. For him it was a tossup whom his father-in-law got his menacing demeanor from. While for most purposes Yagami Yamada was a calm friendly man, he’d seen him in lethal mode and, well, that was pretty scary. Alas, if directly comparing who was the stern parent it would certainly be Dana. She blinked languidly. “Why yes, it is. That’s my maiden family, you know?” 

“…Oh, uh, I…I wasn’t aware of that, actually…” Mark squirmed a bit. 

“Of course you wouldn’t, I was disowned by them for marrying my dear Yama” Dana smiled, her hand pressed against her cheek, “Just couldn’t imagine I’d live without their money, you know?” 

Mark yelped as she jabbed him hard in the chest, glaring, “I am _Yagada_ , you, I can _buy_ my family, third richest in this country, now without even blinking. So you take your damn money and go buy yourself a nice yacht to beat off on!” 

Swallowing to not laugh at the horrified look on his father’s face as Dana marched off to continue working on Chika’s maid’s dresses, he cleared his throat. “W-well, dad, there you have it.” 

“W-wh-what kind of _grandmother_ w-would tell me to go beat off on a yacht?!” 

Chihaya grinned wickedly, “Why _dad,_ you’re blushing. She get you all hot and bothered there?” 

He succumbed to laughter as his dad swiped at him, managing to duck. Out of nowhere however Yagami Koji shoved the man from behind. “Stay the hell away from my mama, pervert.” 

Mark’s ears were hot as he composed himself, wheeling to give Koji a pointed glare. “N-No one wants your old mother!” 

“ _Everyone_ wants my ‘old mother’. It’s f—king appalling” Koji leered darkly. 

Technically Mark was to blame for this current inside joke of theirs. At a party he got a little tipsy and it so happened everyone was there to hear some of his rants. He expressed in some words that Koji had a rather sexy mother and went into disturbing detail about her amazing business practices and ability to accumulate wealth and he supposed those were turn ons for the mogul. Needless to say Koji almost killed him, proving it wasn’t just his daughters he was protective of but his dear mommy. Mark was mortified when he sobered up to learn he’d said all this aloud and was still attempting to refute it after almost a year. Like they’d let that gem die. 

Dana came back, probably having heard the door open and frowned. “Goodness, where is Chika?” 

Hopefully second guessing this entire affair and deciding she didn’t want to marry doofus face. Koji yawned, stretching, “Rosa told me she’s running some sort of errand then she’ll be here.” 

Grr. Mark suddenly squared his shoulders and puffed his chest, putting on his most intimidating look. “Look here. I _demand_ that I pay you for this gesture. It is my direct contribution to this wedding and I will not take no for an answer!” 

“Look, he thinks he can make commands” Dana drawled, her face deadpan, “How cute.” 

“You’re out of your league, pal” Koji remarked the same way. 

Chihaya laughed, shaking his head as his dad seethed. “It’s not always about money, old man, especially with my daughter. Just try to think outside of your normal million dollar box and find something she’d appreciate.” 

“She’s already bought a damn house! What else can I give her? A car? Would she like a better car maybe?!” 

“No, I am fond of my car, grandpapa.” 

Chika entered the shop. Rosa may have mentioned the girl was going to fetch Eiji for fittings. Juro’s son had wandered to the house over a month back when Chika first came and told her that he’d _reluctantly_ concede to be in Dirk’s wedding party. Chika was pleased but apparently it was of some difficulty getting him to participate. Yea, sounded like the Nemoto clan…instead, she had Russell with her. “But grandmama, I wish to request something if it’s not too much.” 

“Well, of course, dear.” 

“I want Russell to have an ascot.” 

“Wait, wait” Chihaya held up his hands, confused, “You plan to let _Russell_ come to your wedding?” 

Chika looked shocked. “Of course he will be at the wedding, he is my puppy.” 

Staring at the family dog as he sat loyally at Chika’s feet, panting, he simply groaned. Dana laughed, rubbing Russell’s ears, “We will get him dapper as a dog can get. That’s certainly a new sort of project…” 

“If it’s too much work, Dirk said he’d look charming in a bowtie as well.” 

“Oh, either way, we’ll work up something special for him.” 

Chika seemed pleased, just his very bizarre child. Mark was still racking his brain. “…Just let me buy the house _for_ you, pumpkin!” 

“Don’t be silly, grandpapa” Chika pouted. 

Ah, leave it to Yagami Koji. The man wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling, “About this house, sweetie, have you furnished it yet?” 

“Oh, well, we were simply going to transition our old things. It’d be nice to have a new mattress and the likes though…” 

Mark gaped, probably seeing the perfect gift opportunity slip through his fingertips as Koji handed her a card. “Then here you are, princess. This is a little custom site where you can design and build your furniture just the way you like it. I thought I’d give it as an early wedding present since it’ll take a little while to build and that way when you get back from the honeymoon all your stuff will be done.” 

“Ah, are you sure, grandpapa? That must be expensive” Chika pouted at him. 

The dark haired man kissed her temple, “Only the best for my princess’ big day. And I figure you’d want something of practical use and a fully furnished house seems practical to me.” 

“It’s perfect. Thank you, grandpapa.” 

His dad was beside himself with annoyance that _he_ didn’t think of that, probably. Chihaya was actually a little annoyed himself he didn’t think of that but, well, he’d…figure out a present soon. It was his daughter, after all, and…well, he couldn’t go the Koji route, Chika couldn’t give a damn about diamonds. 

Tokiya Leonel entered with his little sister in tow, the young woman wearing a pretty blue sundress. “Hey everyone!” 

Naturally his father was already disgruntled enough but he glared daggers when his precious daughter entered with her beloved. “Lia, _if_ I let you get married…let me buy you a damn house!” 

“Wha? No way, papa, I really like Leo’s house” Lia sulked. 

“WHAT? It’s barely the size of your bedroom!” 

Lia smacked his arm, pursing her lips, “You are so rude, daddy. I have vowed to _never_ have a house as big of yours so you can just forget it!” 

Glaring, he threw his hands up, “What is wrong with my kids?!” 

Chihaya smirked, raising a brow while Lia slipped under his arm. “…We don’t need fifty rooms for two people?” 

“Unheard of.” 

They ended up groaning in unison. Dana smirked before grasping Chika’s hand, “C’mon, dear, let me see how this dress looks on you.” 

“Alright, grandmama.” 

“By the way, I thought you were getting Eiji” Dana frowned, “While I have a _good_ idea he does seem a lot skinnier than I recalled so I wanted to make sure I had the waist correct.” 

Chika stared at her blankly for a long moment…before hitting her fist into her open palm. Chihaya blinked languidly. “You forgot.” 

“Well, I ran by the house to get something and Russell wished for me to play fetch. As we played fetch, I realized I wished for him to get an accessory for the wedding and called Dirk to see what he thought. We talked about it and thus I…forgot and just brought Russell.” 

Leonel snickered, grabbing his phone, “I’ll give him a call.” 

Staring at his nails, he frowned. “Hey, dude. Did you forget about the fitting today?” 

After a moment, Leonel’s brows started to crease more, his eyes briefly widening. “…Oh. O…okay. Yea, I’ll, uh, I’ll tell her. Good…good luck.” 

Chika frowned as he stared at the phone long and hard. Lia came and touched his arm, questioning. “O-oh, yea, he-he said he’ll have to take a rain check, something came up and he’ll…he’ll be back soon.”   
  
While his daughter seemed irritated and started to grab her phone to probably call and demand what he was doing, Leonel took her to a corner and the two whispered for some minutes. Whatever the case, Chika came back with a new and a lot more concerned attitude. 

…Okay. Well, all else failed, maybe they had a backup. 

Okay, probably not. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cheryl Preston silently sat at the table, her hands folded in her lap as “Wyatt Sappington”, what had to be one of the weirdest monikers she’d ever heard, spoke heartily to Ash. Just Ash though as he deemed it inappropriate for their own mother to speak too much without being addressed. Cheryl prayed that her mother would see what an asshole move that was but she just seemed pleased. Guess he’d be a man to keep her in her place. 

Gazing toward him for the umpteenth time before looking back to her lap, she trembled. He…was normal. Chopped blond hair and brown eyes with a bit of stubble, his skin rough from work. He didn’t seemed to have bathed either before he came over but whatever, she supposed. It was an odor she’d have to get used to. 

“So as I told you, Cheryl is something of a good cook. Her shepherd’s pie is quite delicious” Ash complimented. 

“Never really cared for the stuff.” 

Cheryl internally groaned, wanting the universe to open up a hole to let her mercifully slip into. Wyatt blinked at her as he took a strong sip of the whiskey Ash served him. “Guess she’s quiet enough. Don’t much care for chatty women.” 

…So this would be her marriage. Married to a man that wanted a silent house where apparently she would never please him with what she cooked and most likely wouldn’t do anything satisfactory a day in her life. She balled her fists tight when the man expressed he wanted a number of male heirs to assist on the farm and would rather do without daughters because they were more trouble than they were worth. Dirk had been talking to Chika once about the male ‘role models’ in their village. Chika dubbed it the best way imaginable: ‘so they are the living example of overly grotesque stereotypes of misogynistic men’. Honestly, when she saw some female complaints in Chika’s society, one was that men ‘whistled at women on the street’. Annoying, perhaps, but give her that ten times over being told who she was going to marry and how many children she was going to have. Oh, and what sort since by Galeton science women _did_ decide the gender during childbirth. Idiots. Idiots! 

This…this wasn’t what she wanted. She was going to be sick. “…Brother, I am not feeling well. If I may, can I retire for the evening?” 

Wyatt in his grotesquely awful glory grunted, “She sickly?” 

‘She’ sickly? As in you could not ask her if she was sickly because it wasn’t as if she knew anything about herself? “Oh no, she’s always been quite healthy and spirited, believe it or not. Cheryl, just go get a bit of salt water and you’ll feel better.” 

Nothing. Nothing to be said, all she could do was get water out of the pail and mix salt as an antidote for her life being over. Cheryl sat back down, bowing her head again as she sipped the beverage in vain. Wyatt helped himself to another cup of whiskey, glancing across the table at the equally silent Georgia. “She damaged?” 

“Damaged?” Ash echoed, looking to his wife slowly, “O-oh no, Georgia’s…Georgia’s just quiet, ‘tis all.” 

“Not that. You know, you haven’t had any children yet.” 

“…I’ve…never quite considered that.” 

Wyatt shook his head, “Dunno how you’d be that charitable. Figure women with that sort of damage ought to be put down.” 

This. This was the man her brother wished for her to marry, hmm? Ash said nothing either to defend his poor beloved because that was the same bulls—t anecdote he came up with to seal her in. Georgia’s expression never changed much recently but at this very second she looked as if she wanted to cry. 

“Well, I best be taking my leave. I’m willing to take your offer.” 

Ash’s blue eyes brightened, “Really? I know it’s not much.” 

“Nope” Wyatt agreed bluntly, “But need to start getting field hands and that’s all there is too it. Don’t have much time to be wandering around, courting. Don’t have much time for a big wedding either. Just bring her by in a couple days and we’ll go to the church office.” 

She wished it was arsenic in this water. She’d die a thousand deaths before she let that bastard touch her and create ‘field hands’. The very second Ash walked him out the door, she sprinted to her room and shut the door behind her. Her damned mother whom just sat there gleefully while that scum spoke about her like she was just some heifer to breed yelled after her. F—k them. F—k all of them! 

Throwing herself face first into bed, she sobbed. Oh, he was right. He was so right it hurt. God, he knew. He knew this place was wretched and he’d never even been. She thought it’d be easy and she’d be back to him by the following day. You fool. You horrible, horrible fool. 

Cheryl went to sleep when she heard her door lock from the other side. Ash had her fixed up and ready to go now, couldn’t have her escaping from the trunk. The same beloved brother that kissed her injuries and always told her she was the prettiest girl in the village. What had ‘propriety’ twisted him into? 

…She was forced to accept because there was no other way out when she put herself in. Here she was feeling sorry for herself when she this situation was her own damn fault. They…they said not to go. 

The door jiggled open at some ungodly time of the night. She thought it was Ash making sure she hadn’t broken the window out. It occurred to her but where would she go? They’d find her and then who knows what the consequences would yield? Her life was unbearable regardless but… 

“Cheryl!” 

Her eyes widened, startled, by the unexpected hissing voice of Georgia. The woman was in her nightgown, holding a candle. “G-Georgia?” 

“You listen, you silly twit” she snapped, “If I thought your brother was Satan, Lucifer walked through the door looking for a bride. You are that bride, _Persephone_ , and you won’t get another Spring or Summer. No more, Cheryl. No. More. I’ve lost _everything_ because of Ash and I won’t see him destroy someone else in the name of some fucked up creed. I’ll burn everything to the ground first.” 

Cheryl gaped as Georgia pointed, “Sneak out of here. I told Ash I was congested and would be venturing back and forth out the front door for air. I sneaked the key into my pocket so I can let you back in because you won’t be able to escape on your own.” 

“B-But--” 

“The only ones in this godforsaken town that has a phone are the Middletons. Gretel leaves Frederick’s window open as it’s humid right now. Sneak in with the step of a ghost and go to the office we used to play in. Call someone. Call _anyone_ , Cheryl.” 

Shivering, alarmed by this rather sudden course of action, she whimpered, “W-what…what if he won’t pick up?” 

“Then you can at least say you tried. Forget being a damsel in distress or needing someone to assist you, this is serious and this is _initiative._ Now _go._ ” 

Cheryl quickly stood, feeling for the strip of paper that was in every pocket of her aprons before scurrying off into the night. She’d have to be cautious, the night watch were everywhere. But she knew every nook and cranny of this valley, she knew how to circumvent. Just…just not how to leave. 

Arriving at the Middleton estate, she bit her lip, finding she’d have to climb the old tree to get to the open window. God, she was breaking into someone’s house for the sake of her life. What if Ivan was still awake? What if Gretel was seeing to Frederick? 

…What…what did it matter? For all the shame, her life was over anyway. 

She clawed and fought with everything in her to get up the tree, climbing a jittery bough to slip between the windows. Cautious, she gazed into the crib, finding young Frederick was alone and fast asleep. Cheryl quietly exited the room, giving the long dark hallways a once over before slipping around the corners. This was insanity. All this for…for a sliver of a possibility. 

The office was dark and thankfully had a window she could also slip out of. Frantically she searched the room for a phone and found one of those strange touch tones. Barely breathing, she grabbed the device and slipped under Ivan’s large desk, her heart choking out everything. Shaking, she pulled out the slip of paper and found the number, yellowed with age. 

…Holy Christ, what is he didn’t even have the same number? What if he’d changed it and she ended up calling some perfect stranger? She didn’t have long, Georgia only bought her but so much time. Biting her lip, Cheryl dialed in the number and prayed. 

It rang. It rang…and rang…and rang…and each ring dragged her further and further into a world where she’d be breeding out field hands silently while she failed to even matter. Weeping, she choked when, in one small glimmer of mercy, she heard Eiji’s voicemail. “Hey, leave me a message, I might get back to you.” 

Might. Just…might. When the line beeped, she whispered, “E-Eiji? Eiji, it’s-it’s me, Cheryl. I-I know we haven’t spoken in two years and-and that you have possibly moved on with your life and I-I pray everything is well. You know-you know I made a mistake, Eiji, coming back here and yo-you were right, everything’s perfectly awful and-and Ash, he’s sold me off to some man that-that just wants me because I’ll bear him children and I-I don’t want that, Eiji, God I don’t.” 

Tears rolled down her cheek, rasping, “It would have been fine once upon a time, maybe. I wouldn’t have known any better, that I could love someone and be with that someone. I know we hadn’t spent that much time together in comparison to what we’ve spent apart but every single day I think about you and hoped I’d see you again. I-In a few days, I’ll be wed to someone else and-and everyday all I will think about is you. And-and Eiji, please help--” 

Naturally the phone cut her off and she couldn’t dare dial again. Replacing the device, she opened the window and tripped her way down the large oak tree. Her bare feet silently trampled through the woods, taking the abandoned route back to the farming area where they resided. When she walked through the front door, Georgia was outside to greet her. Her amber eyes appeared solemn. “…Did you speak to him?” 

“He…he didn’t pick up, Georgia” she whispered, “…It’s over.” 

Nothing else could be said without risking either her mother or Ash rising to see what all the racket was. All she could so was stumble, broken, back into her bedroom and sink into a dark sleep. Two days. Maybe even tomorrow. 

The next day when she woke up at dawn was much like the rest. She got up and washed her face in the pail of water before going outside to fetch the firewood. Georgia woke up after Ash and he started out to collect the produce from the animals. Their mother went out to help while she and Georgia made a solemn breakfast of scones and tea. The scones took an absurdly longer amount of time compared to the other world since it was baked by fire. During that time she and Georgia would start to open the windows to let the light in and collect the rugs to be beaten. But not before she hid one of their paring knives in her bedroom drawer. 

They ate breakfast in silence before Ash went back to work. She and Georgia would venture to the marketplace to sell the goods to the vendor. They overlooked the gossip and got a sack of flour after bartering in the extra eggs and milk along with some corn and potatoes while she thought about the best way to cut a vein. 

Georgia started on lunch while she cleaned the rest of the house, removing cinders from the fireplace and washing the windows. The skin of her hands was cracked and broken from the cold water and the excessive washing. Mum wanted it clean and Ash thought he’d found her husband. She left it immaculately clean. 

While she scrubbed the floor, she thought about the paper she’d sneak out of her mother’s room and the letter she’d write to them about all she thought of them. Georgia wanted to burn them to the ground and she’d help in the shame. She wanted nothing but to leave. When all she was was a guilty whore, why keep her here so stubbornly? Let her free, let her fly away. Let _her_ have a happy ending. 

…Whatever that may take. 

The night came all too soon and Ash honestly tried to excite her about her upcoming nuptials. He may as well tried to get her excited about pouring acid in her eyes. She humbly told him she was gracious for his efforts. His awful, terrible, overbearing efforts. 

She listened to the door lock when she retired to her room. Staring at it, she sat in bed for a long while, knowing if she did it too early in the night there was a chance Ash might find her. Not like he’d try to revive her or any of these damned doctors could. No, she’d have to time it correctly. She wasn’t able to get paper…but she’d die holding his number in her pocket. She wanted to write him saying she was sorry. Sorry for false promises, for not listening to his advice, for bothering him in the first place with all this… 

He lived in the land of happy endings. Why would he come for her in a nightmare? 

Cheryl gazed toward the window near her bed…and almost had a heart attack. Someone was gazing in and she would have screamed. Well, that would be the plot twist of the century, someone would _kill_ her. 

…Wait. What? Cheryl’s eyes widened before frantically looking back at the door. With as much patience and quiet stealth as the old window would allow, she wriggled it open. She couldn’t help gasp as a hand grasped her wrist, pulling her out. 

She tumbled a bit, her ears ringing with horror and thinking she was just delusional. It couldn’t be. Nonetheless, she found herself in Nemoto Eiji’s arm. She could feel his heart racing through every part of his body as he rasped barely over a whisper, “Don’t talk. We need to go.” 

Cheryl nodded dumbly, so overwhelmed with questions and shock that she allowed Eiji to pull her into the thicket that led to what she knew was a dead end. While she wanted to say ‘this won’t get us anywhere’, Eiji was moving much too fast for her to say otherwise. How? How’d he even get in? It was impossible! There was a gatekeeper! 

She almost sobbed in despair when she heard the sounds of men’s voices along with dogs. They must’ve caught sight of him somehow. No, they’d…they’d kill him. Why would he even do this? He…he didn’t have to… 

But he never stopped running, going further and further in. She knew it. They came to a chain link fence with a steep hill. It was too high to climb. She wanted to tell him to just hide and slip out the way he came in. She wanted to kiss and hold him one more time before forcing him to save himself. She’d…she’s resolved long ago that a happy ending wasn’t going to happen. 

Eiji shoved a very large piece of the metal fence apart, pulling her hard. “Stop zoning out!” 

What?! But the cliff— 

She silently squealed as Eiji slid them down the dirty and gravelly slope, the rocks cutting her skin. It felt like a long way down that would send them into a deep pit in Hell but at the bottom…was a road. Cheryl choked as Eiji took her to a hidden pickup truck and practically pushed her into the passenger seat. He fumbled turning the key in the ignition, cursing and screaming before managing to turn the vehicle on. Gunning it onto an empty road, Eiji brokenly inhaled as they sped away. 

…Oh. 

Cheryl was silent as she tried to figure out just what occurred. Eiji was panting and practically hyperventilating, far enough away from the commune to pull over and bury his face in the steering wheel. Looking to him, she was…she was awestruck. Why’d…why did he just put his life on the line for her? Why? There was a very good possibility they’d have killed him on sight. 

Staring, tears welled in her eyes as she slid across the seat to bury her face in his back. “…Thank…thank you…” 

He didn’t say anything, still breathing irregularly before finally calming. Sitting up straight, he started back on the road and clenched her hand. “…Welcome back, _Shirlei_.” 

…The circle was broken. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Dirk Middleton frowned as his future wife paced, actually biting her nails, not a habit he’d ever seen her exhibit. “…I wanted him to act. I wanted him to take his own destiny into his hands but I didn’t think he’d go by himself.”_

_Grimacing, he stood off his in-law’s couch and hugged her. It was shocking news to him as well. Nemoto Eiji apparently got a message from Cheryl and whatever it contained moved him enough to make him go infiltrate Galeton, a town of psychos in his opinion, to get her. He’d gone to see Cam to construct some half-cocked scheme. Cam told him where there was a chain link fence that seemed to lead to a main road of England outside of the commune. He suggested that Eiji cut a large enough hole there to make the escape. The man told him precisely where Ash lived, what the house looked like, and even which window it was._

_As it were though, if any single part of that crazy plot failed, Eiji could suffer serious consequences. Chika shook her head into his chest, “W-what if they kill him? I egged him on to his own death? Dirk…”_

_“Darling, I…”_

_Couldn’t make any promises. He knew how horrible and insane that place was. If it were a normal situation Cheryl could have just left. Instead Eiji had to sneak past guards armed with old style guns and swords and not get caught to get her then leave with another person. He wasn’t saying it was impossible…_

_Chika looked up miserably when there was a knock at the door. He assumed it was Shinji…Chika went over to answer…and frankly, he was completely stunned._

_Standing in the doorway was a very battered and dirty Eiji…with Cheryl in a very similar state, wearing the women’s garb of Galeton. They both looked positively miserable…but that there was a both was an utter miracle. Chika gasped, hugging Eiji’s neck, “You BAKA! I was worried about you!”_

_“Pfft” Eiji snorted, hugging her with one arm, cuts all over it, “After you railed me out about being a wuss and not going after her? Then when I go after her, I’m still a baka?”_

_“You’re ALWAYS a baka. I’m just glad you’re alright.”_

_Dirk smiled, walking over and reaching out a hand. “Yes. I’m glad you got out, dear.”_

_Cheryl smiled weakly and took the gesture, stepping inside. Eiji was limping a bit as he struggled to get his shoes off. She must’ve been quite concerned, Chika kneeled to take them off for him. “Stop being nice to me, you’re weirding me out.”_

_“Shut up. You must fill us in on everything.”_

_So, impressively, Cam and Eiji’s rather video game-style endeavor worked out perfectly. Eiji clipped the fence, ventured into the village, found the house, got Cheryl out, and they both ran back that same way. Eiji admitted it was more difficult getting up the hill than he’d thought about. Otherwise… “It was like…real-life and real-stake Metal Gear Solid.”_

_“So even in this horrifying circumstance you find yourself fantasizing you’re in a video game situation?” Chika leered._

_Eiji just stuck out his tongue. Shaking her head, Chika stood. “You have done all this and even boarded a plane to get back to Japan in short order.”_

_“Yea, I don’t know what kind of power this place has. They might have frozen her retina passport scan or something…”_

_Dirk wasn’t certain the village even knew what either of those things meant. Chika nodded, “Your apartment is another trip to make so I will run you both a bath and you can sleep in our guest room to recover.”_

_Eiji nodded as Chika went off to start the task. Cheryl stared after her long and hard. “…So that’s…Chika, you say?”_

_“Yep, Dirk’s turned her into a full-time hotty.”_

_Flustering, Dirk sulked, “I did nothing of the sort. Her fashion changed because of the temperature we live in and she grew her hair out on her own accord. That aside, Chika’s always ‘hot’.”_

_“Maybe, but it’s increased to a very uncomfortably exponential level” Eiji snorted._

_Cheryl pouted a bit at him. Folding his hands, Dirk leaned forward. “Cheryl, I…how is…how is everyone?”_

_“Where do I begin? Oh, why, yes, your brother had a very healthy little boy. Frederick Isaac Middleton.”_

_Dirk swallowed. “…I’m…I’m glad. Who does he look like?”_

_“Your brother. He’s got Gretel’s eye color though.”_

_Smiling sadly, he choked back his few regrets that he’d possibly never see his nephew. “Sounds wonderful. What…what about Georgia?”_

_“…Well, she’s…withdrawn” Cheryl drawled, tucking a strand of dirty hair behind her ear, “She hardly says anything and she wants close to nothing to do with Ash. I don’t think she’s making the emotional connection he wants. Alas, the…the only reason I was able to contact Eiji was her. She opened the way, saying that she would burn it all to the ground. In a way, I’m certain it’s the end of the Preston lineage…”_

_“I won’t weep” Dirk uttered._

_Chika came back down the steps. “I have laid extra clothes out for you two. I figured Eiji would rather shower than have a bath so I ran it in my mother’s bathtub, Cheryl. She won’t mind.”_

_“A-Alright.”_

_He watched after them as Chika led their guests upstairs. Part of him was relieved that Cheryl had gotten out. It was a step in the right direction…_

_But his heart did pang when he realized that Georgia was still trapped there with no escape in sight. He…_

_He felt like both he and Chika had lost a great deal of people important to them. Especially now with the wedding, thinking about those people they wanted to share this day with…_

_…More than he knew._

It perhaps felt strange to lie beside Eiji. She’d slept alone for two years and as it were they hadn’t gotten a whole lot of time to sleep together before. Alas, after the man showered, his wounds were treated, and Chika gave him a cup of milk tea, he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. She on the other hand couldn’t believe it. 

…She was free. 

Cheryl did doze but around ten or so ended up waking up. To her surprise, Eiji was awake and staring at her somewhat. She…she wondered what he was thinking. She’d probably aged years with stress and her skin had become akin to snow in the sunless area. He…he might’ve felt he wasted his extreme efforts for her. 

When he saw she was awake, he blinked slowly. “Hey.” 

“Hi…” she whispered, “Y-you’re rested?” 

Eiji rubbed his forehead, squinting his eyes shut briefly. “I dunno, I…I guess I haven’t slept well in a while.” 

Biting her lip, she sat up, “Eiji--” 

“What do you think of this room?” he randomly interrupted. 

“E-eh? Well…it’s a fine room. Why?” 

Eiji’s eyes closed some, “Because this room is the same size as where I’m currently living. Of course I have a closet sized bathroom off to the side but everything—the kitchen, the living room, where I sleep—is all in this sized area. Are you okay with that?” 

She was startled as he sat up, his brows creased tightly. He was upset. “I don’t even have a f—king bed, I have a futon I fold up every day to maximize space. I don’t have a table, I sit on the floor. I’ve been living off pack ramen for the last three months. Are you okay with that?’ 

…Asshole. He yelped as she shoved him over, annoyed. “You think I’d be _judgmental_? I was going to be married to some dickwad who only wanted a speedy union so I could start cranking out babies or in his world ‘field hands’ _quietly_ since he hated women that talked. All that while I was thinking about _you_. I don’t care if you live in a cardboard shack on the side of the road, you prick, I’m-I’m just glad you still came for me…” 

She dissolved into tears, burying her face into her hands. Eiji didn’t remark for a moment before tugging her down against his chest, stroking her hair. “…I should have come for you sooner. I’m sorry. I just…I just am quick to shut things down.” 

Cheryl shook her head miserably, “I was the fool that left thinking everything was alright, Eiji, it was my fault.” 

“Hardly” he hissed, “You should be able to go back to tell your mom about a new chapter in your life without worrying your family will lock you away. You, Dirk, Cam, you should be able to go back _period_. So f—king irritating.” 

Shyly drawing shapes into what was apparently one of Chika’s shirts, she murmured, “Somehow I’ve missed your hotheadedness.” 

He snickered, shaking his head, “…I’ve been rather…disparaging of relationships and people since you left. I…I gave up and…” 

Cheryl blushed when he gave her a faint kiss, “…Let’s start over too, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

…So…it was a strange sort of happy ending. Seemed like things were going to be difficult but at least it was the sort of difficult she wanted. ‘Happy’, at this moment, was the best part. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika gazed off as she sat in the private karaoke room. Everyone was there. Almost. Not quite. 

She smiled as her Aunt Lia and Leann struggled through a song none of them had ever heard in their lives, laughing. They decided for kicks they’d just randomize the selections. It had certainly spit out some very bizarre choices. Drinking her Corona, she glanced to Eiji who had spent the majority of the evening getting toasted. Currently he was finishing off a bottle of Smirnoff with at least a little help from Leonel and Dirk but sheesh. 

Cam-nii smiled, clapping as Leann stood up and bowed while Lia did a little curtsy, thanking everyone for allowing them to butcher a potentially good song. Chika smiled more as Leann skipped back and sat by Cam’s side, gushing that he’d have to do at least one before they left for the evening. He kissed her forehead and promised he would. It was good he was finding happiness again as well. 

Cheryl stared at them for a moment as well before excusing herself to the restroom. Well, yes, it was…it was always going to be at least a tiny bit bittersweet. Poor…poor Georgia. 

Dirk stared at the tablet, his brow raising. “Wrecking Ball? Miley…Cyrus?” 

Chika’s nose wrinkled, aware of it only because of a vast amount of ancient internet memes. “Let’s skip it.” 

“N- _No_!” Eiji suddenly proclaimed, staggering to his feet, “I-I got this!” 

“…What?” Leonel questioned, very confused. 

They watched in silence as Eiji grabbed the mic, his face bright red. All he needed was a tie around his head at this point _. “_ _We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain, we jumped never asking why. We kissed, I fell under your spell, a love no one could deny. Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you.”_

Chika stared blankly as he emphatically gestured, balling his fist as he sang, impassioned. __“I came in like a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love! All I wanted was to break your walls!  
All you ever did was wreck me! Yeah, you-you wreck me!”   
  
Leonel gazed emptily before saying: “What in the hell is happening right now?” 

“Insanity” Chika responded drably. 

__“I never meant to start a war; I just wanted you to let me in. And instead of using force, I guess I should've let you win. I never meant to start a war; I just wanted you to let me in. I guess I should've let you win…”  
  
Chika glanced at Leonel. “…You are recording this though, right?” 

“He’ll be YouTube famous tomorrow.” 

__“I came in like a wrecking ball. Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung. Left me crashing in a blazing fall. All you ever did was wreck me. Yeah, you, you wreck me. Yeah, you, you wreck me…”  
  
“…Well, that was…quite…lovely” Dirk drawled slowly. 

“That wouldn’t have been my first word choice…” 

Eijis stumbled back to the couch, collapsing. “Y-you don’t understand my sorrow…” 

Leonel crossed his arms, raising a brow, “Is there a particular reason you waited until Cheryl left the room to sing?” 

“Not really.” 

Patting her cheek, Leann stared at him skeptically. “Do tell, Eiji dear, what iz the matter?” 

“…In my stupidest of fantasies which in some plot twist came true, I-I thought I’d have a nice place for us to live and money to have at least a little wedding.” 

Lia’s green eyes widened, “Don’t you want to wait a little while? I mean, you two haven’t seen each other for years. Things may have changed.” 

“That’s just _it,_ they haven’t!” Eiji proclaimed, sitting up, “These two days might as well have been the two years she was in that hellhole, everything just-just feels normal again and as much as that freaks me out, this is just the way I wanted it. So yea, I’d like to go through with the original plot but again, live in a one room flat and don’t even have a bed or table to my name. It’s great.” 

Frowning, Chika exchanged a look with Dirk. Their wedding was in a month and it’d turned into quite the project with her Grandpapa Mark, mama, and Uncle Max…it wasn’t going to be quite the small venture she pictured, that was for sure. Alas… 

Cheryl walked back in, smiling some. “Sorry, what did I miss?” 

“Nothing, really, except Eiji’s amazing vocal solo” Leonel smirked. 

“What! You sang when I left, you ass?” she pouted, sitting beside him. 

He grinned drunkenly, “Don’t worry, you hear the best of my vocals.” 

“Idiot.” 

Watching Eiji rub her hand, the two murmuring to themselves about something, she fathomed it…wouldn’t be too difficult. 

…Maybe she’d be able to see him again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chihaya gaped lightly at the list of ‘advice’ Google had yielded him about what to give his daughter for her wedding. A letter? A blanket? A scrapbook of their lives? What the hell? 

Oh sure, a scarf. A scarf was wedding worthy. Or hey, what’s this? An apron? Sure, sure, maybe if she was a chef that’d be kind of endearing but considering this one had ‘wife’ embroidered on it, well, he’d sooner burn the wedding down. Oh, and this little suggestion here about custom lingerie? Ho, ho, whatever world these parents lived in he wanted absolutely no part of, that was for damn sure. 

But oh, that was for _mothers._ Fathers, that had to be an entirely different subject. Engraved jewelry for the human being that barely wore jewelry? Stupid. Write her a poem? Dance with her at the wedding, something of a given _anyway_? Pass something down to her? Damn it, he wasn’t like his dad trying to buy her something worth millions but why’d the father have to be the cheap one? 

“Duh” Chihaya said mockingly, “Because _I’m_ supposed to be the one paying for it.” Damn his father. Stealing the gift that could have made his life easier by making it harder. 

…This sucked. He couldn’t not give her anything, this…this was important and he had nothing. Biting his lip, Chihaya stood and shook his head. Maybe it was something deeper than that. 

Picking up his phone, he called the number that would mostly collect dust if it were an actual entity. But who else…? His dad was thinking about buying her a damn yacht. 

“What, bonehead?” 

Chihaya sulked at his father-in-law’s greeting, “Hi to you too. Um…look, I know I don’t call you for a whole bunch of advice or anything…” 

“Still no idea what to get Chika, huh?” Koji surmised easily. 

Chihaya sobbed, “ _No_.” 

“I’ll give it to you, my daughters were happy with the jewelry. Chika’s a very practical child and while that’s good in a lot of ways, for the stuff like this it’s kind of difficult.” 

Sinking on the couch, he mumbled, “I _could_ get her jewelry but as you said, it’s just not Chika. And that my dad took the damn wedding from me so I wouldn’t be expected to come up with a gift…” 

“The honeymoon is always a good one.” 

“Her and Dirk are already booked to go to London” he rolled his eyes, “That and I wouldn’t be too swift to pay for a trip where I’m sure we both remember what happens during it.” 

Koji snorted, “Don’t worry, in one way or another you’ve probably helped pay for _that_ happening regardless.” 

He cringed. Koji sighed, sounding like he was typing, “Chihaya, this is _your_ little girl. Even if it was jewelry that I gave Rosa, it had a meaning to it. I didn’t just give her diamonds because it was easy to give her diamonds. That’s what you’ll have to do, you’ll just have to dig into yourself and find what meant the most to you about your time with her and somehow channel that into a present. A ‘I’ve enjoyed you being my little girl’.” 

… “So…” he whispered, “She won’t be my little girl anymore.” 

“Don’t be dumb. She’s always your little girl but now she’s also taking on the role of being someone’s wife. My Kaede, my Rosa, they’re my princesses. But I can’t overlook that they’re also some bastards’ wives and the mothers of my grandchildren. She’s not just your daughter anymore.” 

Ugh. Bowing his head, he mumbled, “…I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“I can only tell you it gets easier with time. It was a challenge to give my girls away but…well, I can’t say they’ve suffered too much without daddy. They’re still here.” 

Chihaya digested that as well and nodded slowly. “ ‘Kay.” 

“And don’t crack your brain fretting over this” Koji lectured, “Whatever you give Chika it’ll be important to her. She is your baby girl.” 

His baby girl. Smiling, he murmured, “If only…” 

Parting with the man and genuinely thanking him for the advice which didn’t yield him a lot of gift ideas but some comforts, Chihaya leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Meaning… 

He jumped when the door suddenly opened…and his very exasperated daughter walked in. “This is too much work for one day.” 

Chihaya snickered, “I think I thought precisely the same thing when we were planning ours.” 

Chika groaned, collapsing beside him and curling into his side. “It’ll be worth it, maybe?” 

While it went against everything he thought about her marrying anyone, he managed to drag out that it would be…through a very weak nod. Rubbing her shoulder, he sighed. To think he’d not wanted her. He had his Scuttle through pretty much a fluke for him being a prick. That same little being that became as invaluable to his life as his precious Powderpuff. Kissing her forehead, he drawled, “If you’re not totally busy, why don’t we get some Chinese food and watch Advent Children one more time?” 

She closed her red eyes, her nose wrinkling, “‘One more time’? I am not dying, papa.” 

He smirked at her response but wasn’t sure why he kind of teared up. “Yea…you’re right. Well, how about just getting some Chinese food and watching Advent Children with your old man like usual?” 

“Sounds like a calming diversion. We should watch Sword Art Online though.” 

Chihaya snorted, “Yea, let’s throw in one of the thousand .hack// while we’re at it.” 

“No.” 

He laughed and hugged her tight. “…Chika?” 

“Hmm?” 

“…Thanks for everything, Scuttle. I…I’m sad to let you go but…I’m glad you were here.” 

Leering, Chika poked him, “You’re being funny, daddy. Are you disowning me?” 

“The hell? Of course not!” 

“Then nothing will change” Chika assured, “Dirk and I have been living together and out of the country for years. This is just formalities at best. You seem to think I’ll stop being your daughter from the wedding on. Are you going to stop being my papa?” 

… “Well…no.” 

She took out her phone and seemed to be ordering. “Orange chicken?” 

Chihaya nodded, staring at her profile for a moment. Funny how the women in his life kept him grounded otherwise he’d be caught up in flights of nonsense all the time. Yea, really, was her marrying the other guy going to mean he just stopped being her dad? Sheesh. 

…This certainly wasn’t in his dream, that he’d have to let a part of it start going after her own under a new name and as someone else’s wife. Not just his daughter anymore… 

But, regardless, still his Scuttle. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Well, it’s about _time_ we got you down here, jeez!” 

Nemoto Eiji smiled awkwardly as Yagami Dana propped her hands on her hips, giving him a look. “S-sorry…been a bit busy.” 

She seemed quite unimpressed. He wanted to be more enthralled about Chika’s wedding, seriously, but his life had taken a rather crazy turn recently. He’d been going to work his super variable part time job when he got the message. The only reason he hadn’t picked up was because he didn’t recognize the number. The only reason he checked voicemail was hopes it was a full time job… 

Instead it was his fiancée pleading for him to get her out of there. 

So he called out of work and somehow garnered the courage to ask his dad for a plane ticket. Nemoto Juro questioned him immediately and Eiji thought it was a vain attempt but said it was to get his wife back. Not sure he expected his father to be moved by such a sentiment, the man gave him two tickets, no further question. He’d…he’d been anxious dealing with his dad and those feelings they’d dug up at the hospital two years ago. Sure, he was still reflecting his own shame back onto Eiji negatively but…well, if Eiji recognized anything it was frustration. But…he’d try harder for their relationship from now on, thinking then he’d be lucky if there would be a ‘from now on’ after that. 

After cooking up the best way to get into that prison with Cam, he dug up what little savings he had to be able to rent a truck and borrowed some chain cutters from a neighbor. It was the most half-assed plot possible but…he still tried. To say he wasn’t a crunch of grass from a heart attack the entire time would be a lie straight from hell. Every moment he had to remind himself why he was risking his life for this. For her… 

When he finally looked at her hard enough, he saw she was pale and really sickly looking. Over the past week she started to look healthier but he started considering everything. Not only did he live in a one room apartment, his fiancée had no experience to work and he had to think of her health and general well-being. His dinner and breakfast persisted of ramen and water. Maybe...maybe he could eliminate his wireless. Except…he needed that for the work that paid his rent. 

…Sometimes he just wondered if he were meant to have anything. 

Eiji frowned as he was given a pretty simple white button down shirt and a pair of black slacks with black suspenders. “Uh…is Chika going minimalist?” 

“Something like that.” 

Chika’s grandmother frowned, probably shocked by his slender body. Seemed usually people put on weight after college. He was a twig. “…You certainly could use a sandwich, dear.” 

God, how he missed sandwiches. “Ha, yea…” 

“Chika’s at my home handling some affairs. She wanted me to bring you by so she can see how you look.” 

He groaned, “Can’t I just take a picture…?” 

“That won’t do” Dana answered dryly, “C’mon.” 

This just wasn’t a great time. He hated to recant but he seriously needed to buckle down and get a full-time job. It seemed like he’d have to settle for something outside of his major. Of course he’d be there to see her get married but all the extras that a bride…dude had to do, it wasn’t helping him with being a sort of husband and breadwinner now. 

Feeling kind of ill regardless about breaking it to Chika, he frowned, confused, when Dana pulled up to the way back of her house. He’d come a few times with Chika when they were younger. She had a pretty scenic backyard. Not manicured like their grandparents in the other part of Wensington, the natural prettiness was kind of interesting with all the trees and ivy and wildflowers. Why was she back here though? He thought she was having the wedding at Mark’s… 

Eiji’s brows creased when he found Chika and the girls wearing fancy attire along with the guys wearing slacks and dress shirts. Uh, dry run? Chika looked back at him and smiled. “Oh, finally.” 

“Yea, uh, sorry. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. Stand here.” 

He gave her a weird look as she adjusted him between a tree…before noting the kind of random flower décor all around. And…a petal path leading this way? What? 

Growing increasingly confused when one of Leonel’s pals from art school started playing the violin, he thought he heard the wedding theme. Uh, okay, so…this was a practice wedding…where Chika and Dirk were standing off to the side. In fact, quite a few people were here right now. 

His brain froze when, appearing from the deck, was his father…and Cheryl. 

She was wearing a very simple white strapped dress that was all long and flowy, a headband of flowers around her loose curling hair. Holding Juro’s arm with one hand and holding a bouquet of wildflowers in the other… 

“ _What in the hell is going on_?” he gawked. 

Leonel whispered to him, now standing directly beside him, “Psst, listen, so…we kind of threw a wedding together with what resources we did have. Just take it as a wedding gift from Chika since it was mostly _her_ resources but pretend that you planned it, ‘kay?” 

WHAT? He was quickly blanching when a priest appeared, wearing a poplin tunic and some linen slacks. What did they mean they just happened to plan a wedding?! No one informed him he was getting married today!! 

He glanced to the side where he supposed Cheryl was going to go and was now completely brain dead to see his little sister standing there. 

…If Chika planned a majority of this, she…invited Antoinette? Why…? 

Vomit came to mind. His bride was lovely and perfect and the music wasn’t bad and he was in a pretty ideal place for a wedding but as he had not even a hint of a precursor, yes, vomit. He looked to where his mother had magically appeared, smiling at him. Did his mother seriously get this call and think ‘oh, that’s normal. My _son_ wasn’t the one to invite me to his wedding!’. 

He quickly smiled widely and nervously when Cheryl was dropped off in front of him, her pale cheeks all blushy and aglow. Aw jeez, she looked perfect. He was wearing damn suspenders. “H-Hi.” 

“Hi” she smiled back. 

…He didn’t have a ring! If they had bought a ring, he’d fight Chika on the spot even if she beat his ass on his wedding day. He stiffened as the priest began. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” 

Eiji bit his lip when he was asked if he took her as his wife. Despite the fact he barely had furniture for them to use and he had to cuddle her to sleep last night because it was a bit colder than usual in the already drafty place. Despite the fact they hadn’t had a decent meal since Lia and Leonel treated them to one at the karaoke bar a week ago. Despite the fact…he felt he had so far to go to give her what she deserved… 

“…I do.” Because…he knew, deep down, that he could do it. 

When asked the same, Cheryl had all the reasons to consider everything he just thought an absolute deal breaker. Hell, at least she had a _bed_ in that hellhole village. In her place, he’d have said ‘hell no’. Alas. “I…I do.” 

He remembered what Dirk said about how their brides didn’t get that choice, that they weren’t even asked. She…she might have felt pressured. Or…or maybe she’d made a choice to go down a long road with him. 

The priest told them to proceed to give each other nonexistent invisible rings. Nope, to his horror, Leonel gave him a silver band with a few miscellaneous diamonds and a sapphire. Okay, who’d he have to antagonize and have them beat him to a pulp? “I was informed no rings would be available today. However, your grandparents donated some jewelry.” 

His _who_? His eyes widened, having hardly noticed that both Gramps Claude and Grandma Masami were present. So…his whole family showed up for the black sheep? Swallowing hard, he smiled shakily. “U-uh, thanks.” 

Slipping the pretty band onto Cheryl’s tiny finger, he figured at this point it was no coincidence it fit perfectly. Antoinette took out a very simple silver band and handed it to Cheryl. Cheryl looked quite confused before awkwardly taking his hand and then giggling shyly. Eiji blinked, “What…?” 

“Sorry. We…we don’t get to do this in the village. The men don’t even really wear wedding rings.” 

Guessed because they weren’t to be ‘bound’ by a ‘lowly woman’. She slid it on his finger and grasped his hand. Eiji gazed at her, in disbelief, as she was announced Cheryl Nemoto. His… 

Damn, his wife? 

Somehow he almost missed ‘you can kiss the bride’. His…his wife. Leaning in, he gave her a warm kiss, embracing her. This…wasn’t how he imagined his day going but... 

…Wow. 

Cheryl was kind of bristly? Like, not too bad, but she was at least quasi-uptight. Alas, this affair had made her giggly and giddy somehow. Leonel started taking pictures and he was certain with how smiley and cheerful she was that it was some of the sappiest pictures in the world because…she made him feel the same way. 

Lia blubbered, coming up to them. “C-Congratulations, you two!” 

Chika also appeared, smiling, “Yes, I am so happy for you both.” 

The woman shot a leer over her shoulder at Dirk whose face was buried in his hands. “I swear to God though, if you cry at our wedding--” 

“It was so awkwardly perfect though!” 

Eiji laughed, smacking the man’s back, “Couldn’t have put it better myself.” 

Nemoto Juro and Enju walked up, his mother giving him a hug. “Oh, I can’t believe you’re married! Never in my wildest thoughts…” 

“Seriously” snorted Juro. 

Eiji stuck his tongue out at the two. “I’m shocked you gave her away…thanks.” 

“A-ah, yes, thank you” Cheryl gushed. 

“Don’t thank me yet, you haven’t been in the family long enough.” 

Eiji snickered before bowing to Claude and Masami, “Thank you so much for the rings. I-I’ll compensate you for them as soon as possible.” 

“Now, now, dear, they were a gift” Masami said, waving a hand, “I know it’s difficult as a new couple to have everything.” 

No lie… “Then I am forever grateful to you.” 

“Yes, I as well” Cheryl murmured. 

Now _this_ elephant in the room. Looking to Antoinette, he drawled, “…I kind of never expected you to deign to come to my wedding.” 

“Well…” Antoinette mumbled, staring down at her feet, “…It was peculiar but Chika sent Dakota to ask if I could be Cheryl’s pseudo-maid of honor. I thought it was some kind of joke but…I did want to be here. Congratulations, onii-san.” 

Eiji frowned, glancing to his father who was gazing off away from her. Sheesh. “Thanks, imoto. Now dad, since we’re all somehow mystically gathered here, you actually chatter with your kid. Maybe she has something good to say.” 

Juro pursed his lips and Antoinette gazed to him weakly. Yea, he didn’t need to be a part of that melodrama at this second. Slipping toward the little area surrounded with tea lamps attached to strings of lights, he found gifts in the middle of what seemed to be a delicious spread of kind of dainty stuff. Sandwiches and tea and the like. Oh well, food was good no matter what. Eating the finger foods and mingling with his guests, he came to notice one person in particular was missing. Looking to Chika, she found her chatting with Leonel and Lia. He wondered if she’d invited him too… 

“Ah, Eiji, Cheryl, open your presentz” Leann suggested, holding Cam’s arm. 

“Oh, uh, right.” 

A-holes. Cam got them a nice two to four person table. Chika and Dirk got them a foldaway yet fancy bed. Lia got sheets and new pillows for it. Leonel gave him new dishes. Apparently Chihaya and Rosa, who weren’t present, learned of his pots and pan situation and sent him those. Shomura Katie and Carl also hadn’t come but sent a kotatsu. Tokiya Souta and Dorothy, kind of his sub-parents, gave him a small loveseat and a television. His mother and father, bless those kind souls, got him some sort of yearlong meal subscription where a company would drop off a box of meals for the week covering all three meals for the day. Cheryl was understandably as hyped as he was about _that_. Antoinette got something similar but for cakes and coffee bi-weekly. Holy God, this was like, life stuff, not like the gifts of electronics and money he wanted as a teenager and he was like a billion times happier with this. Of course, he’d be lying if he said the lingerie and multi-box of condoms Leann gave them wasn’t the absolute best though it greatly embarrassed his wife. Pfft, like they had anything better to do than nail. 

Often he forgot his dad had parents. Like, he probably could count on both hands the times he’d ever even heard them mentioned. Naturally they couldn’t make it but weirdly they gave him two tickets and a reservation for three days in Fiji for his honeymoon. Crazy? People he hardly recalled meeting sent him stuff? 

Chika excused herself to the bathroom inside her great-grandparent’s home, entering through the deck. He also excused himself and followed. She…she never had any reason to do this stuff for him. Hell, that job she got him remotely attached to with her helped him pay six months of rent off _and_ some tuition. Same jerk girl that beat the s—t out of him for kicks and giggles and told him…to live up to his own expectations. 

When Chika came back to the large living room entry to the deck, she blinked at him, surprised. “What are you doing?” 

“W-well…I…I just wanted to thank you” he muttered sheepishly, “I mean, you…you have your own wedding going on and here you are plotting mine…” 

The woman shook her head, “It really isn’t completely the way I wanted it. I wanted a full spread of food but even that proved to be of some difficulty. Leo and I were also concerned you wouldn’t quite like it.” 

“I was a little apprehensive but mostly because I thought you’d buy rings too…” Eiji groaned. 

“Well, we remembered how you’d bought a wooden ring for Cheryl before she went back to Galeton and thought we’d just do that…but those are surprisingly hard to find and they’re more expensive than I let on” Chika blinked, seeming perplexed still, “But as my papa always says of my mom’s half of the family, we are a giant source of wedding resources.” 

Eiji bit his lip. “…And…Antoinette?” 

Chika was silent for a moment before shrugging. “She is your sister, Eiji, your family. Whatever occurred between us, if I planned something special for you then I couldn’t let my own personal affairs affect how I did so.” 

“…If…if you say so.” 

He gave her a hug and…God, he wished he had something to give her. As was, he might be able to get something affordable off their registry like measuring cups and she just gave him a damn wedding. Chika pulled away, taking him back toward the activities. “The CPU is gaining regional recognition right now, Eiji, while Arthur is promoting it nationally. However, many critics are impressed that the power supply has not suffered from overheating like many models due to your design. As a result, Arthur has received many inquiries about utilizing my services. I informed them it was mostly your knowledge of hardware and materials that helped me with the issue. It’s a constituent of Sony here and they’d like to offer you a position.” 

“…Chika, are you kidding right now?” 

“Of course not” she sulked, “If you’re not interested--” 

“Chika, you have given me a wedding and I’m guessing a full-time job in one day! Why the hell is your family so freakin’ magical?!” Eiji proclaimed, in complete disbelief. 

Chika rested her hands on her hips, giving him a look. “The wedding was my ‘magical family’, but it wasn’t me saying ‘I know someone that does things with computers’ that has possibly gotten you a position, Eiji, it was your own work and efforts. You’ve shown your skill and someone saw that and wants you to work for them. That’s all you.” 

Swallowing that, he whispered, “…I…I guess that’s true.” 

She smiled, punching his hip, “Come enjoy the rest of your wedding and worry about the rest of that later, baka. Your life won’t be any easier because you have a full-time job and a wife but it’s a start.” 

…A nice one only ultra lucky people got. He smiled as Cheryl came up to him, pouting about him running off with Chika. Kissing the top of her head, so happy he could cry, he whispered, “I’m glad you’re here.” 

She blushed, starting to sputter embarrassedly what he was on about? Eiji laughed and shrugged, hugging her tight to his chest. “…Guess I…underestimate my expectations.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Dirk Middleton frowned as Hideyoshi Chika gazed out the window in her family home. She didn’t seem to be gazing at anything in particular but she’d been silent and daydreaming all day. Three days until the wedding. In a way he felt…_

_“Darling…you can tell me. Are you having second thoughts?” he murmured._

_Chika glanced over her shoulder, the sun catching her profile. With a frown, she walked toward him…and shoved him over on the couch. “No.”_

_He smirked despite himself, catching her arm and pulling her on top of him, earning him a bit of a yelp. Dirk chuckled as she pouted cutely at him, crossing his arms at the small of her back. She kissed his nose and murmured, “I am sorry I am so distracted. It’s…not exactly anything to do with you or our wedding though, I promise.”_

_Frowning, he tilted his head. “Tell me.”_

_“It will be fine.”_

_Dirk groaned as she basically refused to tell him what the issue was. Cuddling her, she dozed into his chest, most likely weary from being run all over the place with her Uncle and mama getting little trinkets for the reception. She was tag teaming it with work too but soon they’d have a week in London of…relaxation. He flustered, recalling when Eiji came back from his honeymoon with Cheryl and told him he probably knew what up to a mile from their hotel in Fiji looked like. “Honeymoon sex, man, that’s a whole other ball game.”_

_Something to look forward to, he supposed. Closing his eyes, deciding to catch a nap as well, he pondered what might be troubling his beloved if it weren’t him or the wedding._

_…Could he fix it?_

What precisely had Koji been thinking at this exact moment? That his little princess was all grown up and perfect? Did he want to go out and throttle him at the altar because that’s sure as hell what Chihaya was feeling right now. 

Chika was looking out of the window in his old bedroom from his teens. It was something he’d done a lot of, thinking about a better life and escaping. It’d be _nice_ if she were thinking about the latter part of that but, well, he figured by this point she was committed. “U-uh, hey, Scuttle-chi.” 

The dress was hard to explain, much like most of Dana’s on point but complicated designs. Flowy short white sleeves hung loosely on her shoulders and she had some silver beading around the bust or whatever…there was one layer of dress with a design and another sheer skirt over it. She had a hairpiece in her strawberry blond hair which was in a pretty bun. Definitely… reminded him of her mother. She looked back with the same scarlet eyes and smiled. “Hi, papa.” 

Wandering closer, he cleared his throat. “…I-I, uh, when you were a baby, your mom, she…she loved all this frilly girly junk for you and I…I just got you shirts and jeans and stuff…” 

Chika blinked, walking toward him, the dress flowing whimsically with the movement. “I don’t think this dress is that frilly.” 

“No, it’s…it’s nice. Just thought of how I saved you from dresses.” 

She smiled again, sitting on the bench, “I didn’t like them much for some time but I suppose they’re alright. I’m always coziest in the type of garments you chose apparently though.” 

“Mm” he murmured wistfully. “Well, regardless. I, um, I have been beating myself up trying to think of what to give you.” 

“You didn’t have to give me a present, papa” her eyes widened. 

Chihaya snorted, reaching into his pocket. “Like your mom’s dad before him, _my_ dad stole the wedding as a present from me so yea, kind of do. And…it’s _stupid_ because I know you don’t like this type of thing but…” 

He fretfully handed over the box to her, kind of nauseous. She’d probably just try to protect his feelings, as his family seemed quick to do. Alas, she opened the lid and stared at the silver pendant locket with ivy designs. Chihaya rolled his eyes around, flustering, “I know you _hated_ The Little Mermaid II but if I do recall, trident dude did give Ariel a locket at her wedding.” 

“Actually, Triton gave his granddaughter Melody a locket at her christening of sorts, not a wedding or to Ariel.” 

“Damn it!” 

Chika laughed, running her finger over the engraving he got. ‘Scuttle’… “I love it, papa.” 

Putting it on, the white pearl underneath the design actually going well with her dress, she hugged him, whispering. “…Thank you.” 

Oh God, he was going to cry. He was not going to cry in front of her, damn! Pulling away, he forced a smile and held her arms. “W-well, guess I’ll-I’ll be giving you away in a few.” 

“I’ve never been a fan of that summation of events. Giving away sounds like something very permanent, more like a loss. I prefer guiding me along.” 

“Oh God, me too” he groaned, kissing her forehead. Yea, she… 

She was still his girl. 

He frowned when there was a knock at the door. Chika blinked, “Who is it?” 

“A-ah, Chika darling!” 

“Beat it, punk, you’re breaking tradition” Chihaya grunted at Dirk’s voice. God, he was going to be her husband and with her a lot soon enough, let him have some time! 

“I-it’s just a moment of a message, sir. Darling, don’t be alarmed but I need to run a brief errand. Can you wait for a few?” 

…WHAT? Chihaya gawked. Was that bastard leaving _his_ daughter at the altar? He’d kill him!! Alas, Chika nodded as if he could see beyond the door. “That’s fine, Dirk. Be safe.” 

‘That’s fine’? ‘That’s _fine_ ’? Any other bride in the world would be like ‘what do you mean you have to run an errand RIGHT NOW?’. There’s been days and days of time for running errands and you choose thirty minutes before your _wedding_? 

Alas, his daughter, she just settled on the bed and got out her Nintendo handheld and apparently started to play Mario. Chihaya stared at her for a long moment. 

…Yep, definitely his girl. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Dirk had barely slept a wink last night, from exhaustion and nervousness. What was bothering his soon-to-be wife? She’d been thinking about something so deeply the night before she hardly noticed him calling her for dinner._

_…He ended up asking Eiji and Leonel if Chika had mentioned anything. And what they yielded was such a ‘duh’ moment, he could have smacked himself._

_“Yea, um, think very closely about all the times you’ve come to Japan planning this shindig, Sherlock. And think even harder of who wasn’t at my wedding and will most definitely not be at yours?” Eiji drawled._

_…Kaoru._

_Kaoru. Oh no, Dirk, why wouldn’t Chika feel the absence of her best friend? The best friend that she rejected to be with you. He felt sick. “D-Did she try to contact him? Have you?”_

_Leonel grimaced, adjusting the tie of his suit. “We…did. But he’s not going to come, Dirk.”_

_…No. Pursing his lips, he grunted, “I’m going to go speak to him.”_

_“Um, Dirk” Eiji cleared his throat, “…Kaoru does not like you.”_

_“I-! I KNOW **that,** but I-I don’t want her to be unhappy on what’s supposed to be a happy day for her! I have to at least try!”_

_With some reluctance from them, they gave him Kaoru’s address. While Chihaya probably was ready to bust through the door and stab him when he told Chika, his trusting fiancée told him it was okay. She must’ve known he had a good reason._

_It was a bit of a drive, across bridges and into some random subdivision in the suburbs. It was a humble but nice looking house where Kaoru apparently lived. Dirk started to fret that he wasn’t even home._

_Rushing to the door, not wanting to waste too much time since, well, their whole wedding was waiting on him, he knocked hectically. Okay…okay, he just had to…say something._

_Dirk stiffened when the door opened…and Shomura Kaoru appeared. The man’s hair was a bit shorter than the last time he saw him and he was kind of paler as well. Alas, apparently he still could give looks to kill. “…What the hell could you possibly want?”_

_“P-Please, hear me out. I know you hate me and-and you probably have every right to but I-I can’t let this go.”_

_Kaoru glared darkly, “Let what go?”_

_“Chika. Chika’s been so upset and-and I know she wants to see you. You’re still her best friend, Kaoru, and-and she wants to see you. Please, if…if you could, would you come to the wedding?”_

_A brief silence fell as Kaoru stared at him hard. He wondered what he was thinking. Most likely that he was bonkers for coming here in the first place._

_“Dirk.”_

_“…Yes?”_

_“If I’d been the one Chika had chosen and I came to you, hoping that you’d attend our wedding because you’re important to her, how would you answer? And don’t give me any bulls—t.”_

_Dirk’s eyes widened, gawking. What…?_

_…He went over it diplomatically in his mind a few times. Why, certainly! She was still his friend, after all, and that’s what friends did, they go support their friends during the good and bad! If he’d been the one rejected, why…_

_Dirk’s heart felt heavy as he slowly looked down. “…Oh.”_

_“Good, you’re not a complete dips—t” Kaoru snorted coolly._

_“But…but it’s still different” Dirk countered quietly, “I am not the friend she’s known since she was an infant. I am not the friend that has been there with her through the thick and thin of it. I might be her husband but I know that when she says ‘best friend’ whom she’s talking about and I accept that. But…that means…more expectations and…and more pain when you’re missing.”_

_Kaoru seemed to digest that. “…Look, I just…I just can’t, okay? I can’t watch the woman I love marry another guy. I know there are stronger and better men that can do it but I-I can’t. I couldn’t sit there and pretend to be happy when just sitting alone in my house right now with what’s going on today makes it the worst day of my life. I get it, I completely agree with what you’re saying, believe it or not. I don’t-I don’t want her to feel sad because I’m too much of a coward to be there. But I just…I just can’t.”_

_Dirk swallowed as Kaoru gave him a hard look. “Get out of here and go marry her already. You sure as f—k better take good care of her, Dirk, or I swear. You take care of my girl.”_

_“…Alright.”_

_He left, unaccomplished and frankly crushed. In the end he was the one mostly responsible for this break up. He was the one that came between them, broke a twenty year chain. He…was the reason she thought about seeing him or at least speaking to him when she knew he wouldn’t._

_…How…how troubling._

Still Hideyoshi Chika sulked as she tapped the A button, shaking her head. “When did Mario get this complicated? Why isn’t it a simple matter of bouncing on Koopa’s heads anymore?” 

Hideyoshi Rosa just gazed at her daughter, Chihaya doing the same, just…wondering. It’d been about thirty minutes since Dirk went off on whatever his fantastic voyage was and the wedding was set to start five minutes ago but, well, here they were without a groom and a bride more concerned over the complexities of Super Mario Bros. 

“Chika…can you…call Dirk and just get a general idea of where he is?” Chihaya suggested. 

“He’ll be back.” 

Chihaya threw his hands up, exasperated, as Rosa drawled. “It’s…sweet how confident she is in her man…” 

“It’s insanity, you mean!” 

Chika’s phone started to ring suddenly and the girl frowned, putting down her game to at least answer _that_. Pressing send, she seemed to find that whoever called had it on privacy so they couldn’t see their image. Chika pressed it to her ear, confused. “Hello…?” 

Chihaya frowned as her eyes widened exponentially, practically jumping to her feet. “K-Kaoru.” 

Kaoru? He and Rosa exchanged a look as Chika almost started to pace. “H-Hi, I-I…” 

She paused and apparently Kaoru said something. “…Oh, he…he did? I…I did not know that was the nature of his errand…I would have told him not to bother you if I’d known…” 

Eh? Chika bit her lip. “…I…I do miss you. And I-I would like to see you.” 

…Oh. So Dirk ran off to try to get Carl Jr. to come. Well…as much as Chihaya could appreciate that gesture for his kid’s happiness, he recognized that, well, that just wasn’t how a broken heart operated. Chika was trembling as Kaoru spoke. “…I understand. Alright.” 

Great, now he’d have to have the wedding postponed _again_ so Dirk could take him back to that brat’s house and kick his ass for making his Scuttle cry. She forced a tepid smile, choking out, “Y-Yes. Than-thank you. Thank you f-for calling me…good bye.” 

Chihaya's eyes narrowed as Chika hung up the phone, wiping her eyes. "...Dirk went to try to convince Kaoru to come to the wedding." 

"I guess he refused." 

"It's alright" she murmured quietly, "...I made the decision." 

Rosa frowned and walked over to her, grasping her hands. "...Are you regretting it?" 

She gazed out of the window again before smiling wistfully. "...No. There's nothing I'm able to regret." 

What? Chihaya frowned as well, confused, before a knock came at the door. Chika dabbed her eyes with a kerchief, going over to answer. Ah, his other knucklehead. Hideyoshi Shinji's purple eyes widened, shocked. "Oh my God, nee-san! You look so pretty!" 

"Thank you, Shi-chan." 

"Do I have to kill someone?" 

Chihaya blinked languidly as the terrible duo of Mark and Koji appeared, wearing black tuxedos and black looks. "If that bastard has ran off after I _allowed_ him to marry my grandbaby--" 

Shaking her head, Chika murmured, "He went to try to get Kaoru to come. He's on his way back now." 

"Eh?! If that's what you wanted, pumpkin, I could have gotten that brat to come!" Mark insisted.   
  


Koji snorted. "No you couldn't. And forcing him to doesn't count." 

"Yes, Grandpapa Koji is correct. It's alright" Chika smiled...for their sakes. After, she sank back down and stared out the window again. 

...Great. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Chika walked up the aisle with her papa, a lot was on her mind, not all of which was her wedding takng place at that very second. As wonderful as everything was in their lives lately, it felt like a large piece of the puzzle was very missing. For such an important moment, she...she thought he'd be there. But that was before she knew... 

...Regret? 

She looked up, having walked up a long path to her grandfather's expansive deck where he'd set up a very fancy altar. Dirk was standing there, dressed in a well-fitting white dress shirt with a striped vest over it, a tucked black tie, and a chain attached to the pants. Just like the fake wedding those years ago, he looked quite nervous. So silly. Coming before him, she took out the lace-edged kerchief her grandmother had given her and dabbed his forehead. Dirk pouted at her. "I-I'm so sorry..." 

"Don't be silly. Thank you."   
  


Listening to the priest about new beginnings and them sharing their lives, she thought about that word again. Regret. It plagued her for years when she thought Dirk had just disappeared out of her life just as quickly as he came. She thought...she'd never be happy again. 

Today was the first time she'd spoken to Kaoru, her best friend from every moment she remembered, in two years. He'd...he'd also disappeared out of her life because...because she didn't have the same feelings as he. And she couldn't be upset that he was hurt. She'd...she'd be hurt as well in his place. 

But she smiled when Dirk almost sputtered 'hai, chikaimasu' instead of 'I do' since she'd insisted they have an English ceremony for his sake. Such a dork. And he was gong to be a part of her life from now on, no matter what... 

Kissing him when instructed, she snickered when he almost teared up before swatting him to remind him of his promise. He chuckled and winked, saying he was the emotional one, he should get to get in a few tears. 

...No. This wasn't the day for regrets. And none of the days ahead would be either. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

Chika loves The Little Mermaid but she’s not a fan of the sequel. 

  
Advent Children is the Final Fantasy 7 movie that came out a bazillion years ago now. Apparently a tradition for Chika and Chihaya. They mention some other anime based around MMOs. 


	61. Dirk's Ending, Part III

Dirk’s Ending, Part III 

_Dirk’s Ending is the canonical ending for the Legacy series. Dirk won with 134 votes._

**Author’s Note:** Synopsis at the end. Note that while this is the end in terms of the contest, I’ll be following up with more chapters. Enjoy! Some smut. And oops, broke my promise again from a bazillion years ago. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton yawned, breathing out as he turned over in their California king bed. His wife had wanted the gigantic bed and he had to admit, endless rolling room was awesome. Of course, sometimes he lost his beloved in the night... 

He frowned, opening his eyes partially when he thought her heard sniffles. Eh? Growing alarmed, he closed the space between him and the lump of covers beside him and grasped her shoulder. "Baby, are you feeling alright?" 

"I-I am fine" Chika whined, wiping her eyes. 

"You don't sound fine" he scowled, holding her, "...What can I do?" 

She rapidly shook her head, "I-I promise I am okay, Dirk. I-I just had a dream." 

He could _almost_ believe that but he knew there was a deeper meaning to it all than that. Pursing his lips, he held her tight to his chest. Another two years... 

...Time to try again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Every day he tried to keep the exact same. No room for deviation. He woke up everyday at 6:45, showered, had a small breakfast, and got to worked at 7:50. He worked diligently until 5, having a small lunch alone around 1, and then he would go home, have a small drink, and fix himself dinner. After he’d play Bion until around 10 then go to bed. There was some room for variety on the weekends but not much considering how busy Nemoto Eiji and Tokiya Leonel were. Otherwise, that was his schedule, his constant. 

...He needed a constant to keep himself going. He also needed a constant to rule out every other obstruction possible. And this? This bastard standing at his door at 5:34 in the evening after work was an obstruction. 

Shomura Kaoru glared heatedly at Dirk Middleton, the man wearing a black dress shirt and slacks, a cap on his head. Why? Why did this lucky prick keep showing up before him? Didn’t he get it? He wanted _nothing_ to do with him and... 

...And...her... 

“The hell do you want now?” 

Dirk seemed to hesitate for a moment as he should have. Why keep showing up in front of the guy that loved his wife? He’d already won so what was the point? To gloat? To boast his ‘win’? Ugh! Kaoru almost pushed past him, prepared to call Eiji and Leonel to tell them they were assholes for telling him where he lived. 

“S-she’s crying.” 

Kaoru paused. What? Dirk’s green eyes glanced back and forth as he cleared his throat. “C-Chika. Chika is-is having dreams. And I-I know they’re not bad dreams. Every night she wakes up and cries a bit and…and I know what I heard the other night. She…she’s dreaming about your past together.” 

His eyes widened as Dirk pursed his lips. “…I would imagine a husband should be jealous of his wife dreaming about another man but I’m well aware of how much Chika misses you. It’s been nearly _five years_ now. Five years, Shomura, and-! And I can’t say what I’d do if I were in your place but I-I can’t believe it’s any easier on you to stay out of contact with her, to not see her.” 

…Was it easy? Was it easy not having her to talk to anymore or just randomly going over to her place to hangout and talk and play video games? To just spring in and have dinner or sleep over? Of course not. Of course he missed his best friend, damn him. Balling his fists, he glared darkly at Dirk who just stared at him solemnly. “…It is crude of me to continue coming here to ask you something like this. But…she is my wife and I’d be negligent if I didn’t give my all to see that she’s happy. I’m not asking you to go see her now or even a year from now. Just…just one day, if you can.” 

Dirk bowed some before walking away, probably getting ready to go to work. He got on a plane to come see him just for that, huh? …Ass. 

Slumping into his apartment, Kaoru slammed down on the couch and gazed off for a long moment. Could he? Could he see her in her house, the same house he dreamed about having with her? Could he see her married to another man when all he’d ever dreamed about was being that man? Was his heart supposed to be made of steel? 

…He let out a breath, his eyes burning as he lied on his side. Deep down he knew that Chika loved him though. If he were nothing to her, she wouldn’t be upset at all that he’d vanquished himself from her life. And…and God, if he were nothing to her, why would she nearly die to rescue his sorry ass? Especially after everything he’d done to her, she…she still cared about him and… 

…She was crying. He seemed to have a penchant for making her cry. 

Picking up his phone, Kaoru rubbed his brow as he instructed it to ‘call Eiji’. The entire group was happily with someone. Leonel had asked Lia to marry him, Eiji was still married in that crazy situation, and…and Chika, of course. Thing was, why _was_ she crying? Why wasn’t _Dirk_ making it better? …Whatever. 

“Moshi, moshi, tanoshii.” 

Kaoru leered at Eiji’s response, the sounds of the street behind him. The man was most likely getting home from his job almost an hour and a half away with Sony. Seemed like a lot of trouble to him but Eiji mostly just seemed pleased to have anything. “Eiji, I need…advice.” 

“Oh God.” 

“Dirk…Dirk just came over and said that Chika’s crying because she hasn’t talked to me or whatever. Doesn’t…doesn’t that sound sketchy to you?” 

There was a ding in the background, probably the sound of him swiping his train pass. Eiji was quiet for a moment. “…No, actually, it doesn’t.” 

What? “Then--” 

“Since it’s _you_ I know you’re trying to skew it into some negative about Chika and Dirk and I can tell you now you’re shooting at ghosts, son” Eiji remarked dryly. 

Kaoru grimaced, rubbing his brow. Of course. Eiji yawned, “Kaoru, Chika has done a lot with her life since you decided you no longer wished to associate with her. And yes, I know you don’t want to hear it but for the most part she’s expressed to me that she’s happy. F—k, dude, I’m happy. But you know what would make me happier? If I didn’t have to put three hours a day into simply commuting to work. I get home to my wife and I’m wasted exhausted and while I’m not as bad off as I was back in the day, I’m still not giving her everything I want to. And that’s where Chika is now, Kaoru, she’s happy…but you, her main pal, apparently hate her so yea, kind of makes her sad.” 

“I don’t _hate_ Chika!” Kaoru snapped, irritated, “I-I just can’t imagine seeing her like this…” 

“Kaoru, you are not going simply to see Chika snuggle up to her ‘hubby’ or make out with him, you are going to talk with your bestie about her life and she’ll want to know about yours. You seem to think that’s _all_ Chika’s about. You know her better than that.” 

He digested that. “…Maybe.” 

“Dude, not a one of us will think badly if you go see Chika and decide that you can no longer associate with her. None of us wants to see you hurt, especially her, so we’ll understand. But you can’t really decide that when you haven’t tried. And man, I think you do want to try, you’re just a wuss.” 

Kaoru pursed his lips at that insult before smiling wistfully. “…Yea, I am.” 

…It went against his better judgment. “…When’s the last time you’ve seen Chika?” 

“Huh? Oh, uh…a while…ago.” 

“…Mmkay. So I’m just flying into no-man’s land with no idea what’s going on” he mumbled, “Fine.” 

“ _Well_ …” 

Kaoru stood, wandering to his bedroom. “Thanks, Eiji, I’ll give you a call later. I need to make a few other phone calls.” 

“Okay, b--” 

Clicking off as he said what sounded like ‘bye’, Kaoru called his manager and asked if it were possible for him to come in late tomorrow, he had to fly out of the country. The man commanded he just take the entire day off, he’d accrued enough vacation for a whole damn month. Fine…he might need a day to recover. 

Putting on some casual clothes, Kaoru went to the airport after purchasing a fast jet ticket for Boston. Since it was Tuesday there was almost no wait and the plane was practically empty. He let out a hard breath when they landed, warping through the tunnel to arrive on the other side of the world. He nervously hailed a cab and told the driver in his quasi-better English, a language he’d implemented at work far more than he’d imagined he would, the address Leonel gave him. 

He stared out the window as they drove into what seemed to be suburbs. Rows and rows of brick and wooden houses passed them by over the twenty minute journey. The man started to slow in a particular suburb with tons of rows of houses but with a gigantic park right in the middle. Very odd…but Kaoru’s heart started to pump hard when they stopped in front of a red brick home, a small driveway in the front but with enough for one car to fit in the garage and another outside. The front yard was a laughable piece of land but he figured that was to maximize the back yard if they had one. 

Paying the taxi driver, Kaoru was sweating despite the cool autumn breeze coming through. Hugging himself tighter, he silently prayed she wasn’t home so he could escape. He could say he tried but hey, if she wasn’t home, that wasn’t his fault. 

…No, no, stop trying to find excuses, Kaoru. You came this far, all you had to do was go that one extra mile. Walking up a few steps, he trembled as he hovered his finger over the doorbell. It…it was Chika. Chika, not some super celebrity or dictator. Chika, his babyhood friend. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he pressed the button. You can do this, Kaoru. You can… 

He heard footsteps on the other side before the door opened. He pasted on the best smile he could, about to blurt out an awkward ‘hi!’…before his eyes glued to the large protrusion of her belly. 

…Oh God, he couldn’t do this. 

“…Kaoru?” 

“U-Uh, h-hi!” 

Not sure what to expect now that he’d found she was _pregnant_ , something Eiji neglected to mention, he almost started to say he was just swinging by so he had to leave. Yea, just…swinging on by thousands of miles from home. 

His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply when Chika threw her arms around his neck, hugging him so tightly. Kaoru’s heart raced as she choked, “I have missed you so much.” 

Tears welled in his eyes. Wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his hand on the back of her head, holding her close for a quiet moment, he rasped, “I’ve-I’ve…I’ve missed you too.” 

She pulled away, sniveling and wiping her eyes, a bright smile on her face. Oh God, she was still as pretty as ever. He’d seen glimpses of wedding pictures due to his parents and the other guys but he didn’t know she’d let her hair grow back _that_ much. It was currently pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a striped tank top with sweat pants…even still. 

Chika grasped his hands and pulled him inside. He smiled a bit more naturally as he leaned over to kick off his shoes. Observing her belly, he was amazed. How? She had to be pretty far along into her pregnancy, the bulge was huge! “S-So, wow, hah, n-no one mentioned you were expecting.” 

“Hmm? Oh, yes.” 

“So you’re what, seven, eight months along?” 

Chika stared at him for a long moment. “…Five.” 

“…OH.” 

“I am fat…” 

“N-no!” he blurted, waving his hands quickly, “I-I don’t know a single thing about how big—I mean, you know, the-the size or girth or--” 

Chika blinked languidly as he groaned, saying shyly, “You’re…you’re always perfect.” 

“So silly” she smiled almost teasingly, “I am aware I am larger than most pregnant women. That is because I am expecting twins.” 

Kaoru’s eyes widened, shocked, “Twins?! That’s nuts!” 

“Well, there apparently is some ratio that women that live in Massachusetts have a higher chance of having twins though I haven’t researched the correlation. That, and you know of the bizarre amount of twins in my family anyway. It’s been some generations anyway so my mama said it was just a matter of time.” 

But jeez, two at once? She pulled him to sit on the couch where she seemed to have been before he came. Kaoru bit his lip, “Well, congratulations, but…are you okay…?” 

“…I would be lying to say I wasn’t concerned. And…to be honest, I do feel as if I owe much more to my babies after what happened with their older sibling. I’m…I’m nervous for the future” she murmured softly. 

Kaoru almost choked. “N-no way! I think you’ll be just fine and you just should raise these guys just like you’d have done the other.” 

Chika nodded softly before grasping his hands. “Enough of me. What about you?” 

“M-Me?” Hell, she was pregnant with twins, what could he say that was as titillating as _that_? 

…Well, he told her about all his technical engineering and networking gigs. They were doing some new and innovative things with site design as well. While he attempted to talk to either of his parents about this when Leonel or Eiji were too preoccupied, he may as well have been telling them about how paint dries. He…he’d forgotten Chika was attentive to the driest of subjects, especially since it was a career they both shared. “I am impressed you were able to get that program to work. I’ve been running into issues with the one we’re developing at the university.” 

“Oh yea, Eiji showed me the model you guys built to give internet and computer access worldwide. It’s super impressive” he complimented. 

“Thank you. The only problem we’re having is keeping the mainframe from crashing. Many people are using the product as we intended but we didn’t figure it’d overload us from an internal aspect…” Chika sighed. 

Kaoru nodded, “Well, if you want and whenever you get back to work, you can send me some of the error reports and I can take a look for you.” 

“Oh, that’d be nice” she nodded. 

Stretching his arm over the couch, he looked around a bit. “…Your house is pretty awesome, I have to say. I have the one bedroom place and this is making me a little jealous, jeez.” 

Chika stood, taking his arm, “That’s right, you have not been here. Let me show you around.” 

It was…quaint. And nicely sized, especially considering she was about to have two munchkins running around here. Stopping in the kitchen, she sat on a stool and groaned. “…Upstairs will have to wait a moment.” 

Kaoru frowned, sitting in the other stool, “No, no, don’t push yourself. Uh…well, I mean, it’s…how are Dirk and you?” 

Curse him for having the slightest tinge of glee when she looked cross. “He is obnoxious.” 

“O-oh?” 

“Yes” she sulked, “Everyday he calls at precisely 12 pm to make sure that I have prepared myself something to eat. When he gets home he instantly begins to fret about if I’ve eaten or not. Eat this, eat that. He is micromanaging.” 

Kaoru stared at her a moment before having to groan. As much as he _hated_ agreeing with that bastard, he _also_ knew Chika’s tendencies and had to ask. “Is there a particular reason he’d feel the need to do that?” 

“… _Well…_ ” she rolled her eyes around, “When I was around three months pregnant and just started my maternity leave, I was catching up on the Bion missions—you have seen the new missions, correct? They are very in-depth and enjoyable.” 

He fought smirking, knowing precisely where this was going so he just nodded. “Well, I was working on those and next thing I know, Dirk came home. So I stood to greet him and was suddenly inundated with a horrible stomachache that had me lying on the couch for hours. Turns out, I was just…very hungry as I had not stopped for snacks or lunch.” 

“Good lord, Chika, that’s your babies! It’s not like they can bust out of there as they please to make themselves a sandwich!” 

She pouted crossly, “I know, I know. I just lost track of time and I now make sure that the three of us are properly fed…well, most of the time. I note that it’s past twelve and I was getting very involved with a new anime series.” 

Kaoru groaned, shaking his head, “Yea, well…I know not a thing about kids but one thing I can suggest when they come is don’t forget to feed them.” 

“Of course not!” 

He laughed, standing, “Here. If I may, let me cook up something to eat. I haven’t had dinner yet either.” 

“No, no, you are my guest. I will cook something” she frowned, starting to stand. 

Kaoru scoffed, making her sit back down, “No way, Preggle Dee. I’ll make us something good, you just watch.” 

“…Alright. I swear, you all are undermining my ability to continue cooking in this state” she huffed, rubbing her stomach, “Dirk cooks dinner every night, when papa comes to visit he cooks me food, when Shinji comes to visit he cooks me food. Even the others bring me food when they come.” 

Others? Before he could question, her phone rang. “Oh, one moment, Kaoru, it’s my mama.” 

Hmm, a spinach and alfredo flatbread pizza would be pretty good. Taking out some of the items for dough, impressed she kept all these ingredients, he smiled when Chika gushed to her mother that he’d come to visit. So cute… 

While he’d only jokingly made Chika three of the small sized pizzas, hell if she didn’t eat all of them. She expressed that she’d already told him she was fat. Well, he guessed that was just a pizza for all participants… 

Against his direct wishes and multiple complaints, she made them tea and took him to the living room so they could watch one of their favorite old series. He flustered when she curled into his shoulder and…maybe he would have moved her but he sincerely didn’t mind that much. Not to mention, he snickered, she had fallen asleep. All that pizza, he assumed. 

Kaoru clicked off the television and grabbed the blanket from off the couch and threw it over them. He was actually pretty tired himself, having just worked and all. Resting his ear on top of her head just like the old days, he let out a sigh of relief. 

…So…maybe he could do this. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When they woke up about an hour later, Chika and him took a walk through the nearby park. Chika explained that the housing committee that constructed the neighborhood liked the idea of the homes being centered around a park. He had to say, it was pretty pleasant. He smiled as Chika bought them hot chocolate from a cart in the center and introduced him to some of her neighbors as her best friend. 

…Yea, the same best friend that hadn’t seen her in pretty much five years and hadn’t known she was going to be having kids soon. Sitting on a park bench together, he sipped the warm beverage before murmuring: “Chika?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m…I’m sorry I…avoided you for so long. I didn’t even come to your wedding or anything because of…of what happened and I’m so sorry.” 

Chika frowned before gazing up at the sky. “I understand though, Kaoru. If I were in your position it’d be no easier for me, I believe. I am…I am happy that you did come see me though. As…as ‘obnoxious’ as Dirk is being making sure I’m eating properly, I have been more prone to breaking into tears of guilt and unhappiness and I’ve been most upset about making you unhappy. I know he feels badly about it and much like my papa he feels useless when I cry. Seeing your face has made me feel much better though. I…I hope our visit has not caused you any pain.” 

Kaoru tilted his head before smiling wistfully. “…Just that I can’t see you every day like I used to, Chika. Otherwise, this…isn’t nearly as painful or awful as I imagined. I know you’re happy and that the way we were still exists. That’s…that’s comforting to me.” 

Smiling as well, she patted her stomach, “I am glad. And I know you hate children but I hope you will come to see them every once in a while.” 

He groaned, throwing his head back, “Children are so weird though! Did you guys plan them or was it a surprise?” 

“We planned them this time. And of course they will be strange, they’re my babies.” 

Kaoru laughed, jabbing her belly lightly, “Yea, that’ll probably be amazingly true.” 

He grinned as she swatted at him, standing and helping her up, holding her hand. “Promise though, I…I won’t disappear again.” 

Chika seemed pleased with that as they made the trek back to her house. It was around four there and though his nap with her was nice and nostalgic, he was pretty exhausted. He’d…he’d probably have to leave soon. 

As he was preparing to inform her of this, a little disappointed that their reunion was getting cut short, the front door opened. She just groaned. “It begins.” 

“Darling!” 

Kaoru’s eyes closed some as Dirk rushed to her, holding her elbows and staring at her, alarmed. “Darling, did you eat today? Was it good eating? Not-not Cheetos?” 

Oh God, was Chika also using _that_ excuse? He bit his lip not to laugh as Chika gave the man the driest expression ever, her arms crossed. “Yes. I have been able to complete a very basic human function as I do every day.” 

Dirk sulked, “You think I’m being a worrywart but you do seem to forget that basic function. Not once or even twice but _three times_!” 

Kaoru almost groaned. Even better, it wasn’t just _once_. Chika sighed gravely, “Yes, yes, I know. It is just I am hungry so often, it is annoying to keep up. But do not worry, the babies had a very good meal today. Kaoru came to visit and he cooked yummy pizzas for me. We even had a nap on the couch.” 

Probably so concerned about his pregnant wife, Dirk looked up as if he hadn’t noticed Kaoru at all, astonished. Kaoru just nodded once, glancing off, not wanting to let that ass think he affected his decision to come here. “O-oh my, that’s splendid, darling!” 

Leaning down, the man whispered something in Chika’s ear…probably about how he was the mastermind to get Kaoru here. Whatever, he’d deny it until the end of time. Chika smiled about whatever it was, tapping his arm chidingly, “I do not believe Kaoru would appreciate that.” 

“Appreciate what…?” Kaoru echoed, cocking a brow. 

“Dirk and I have been thinking of names. He is adamant we do not name our sons after him and thinks we should try to shape their names around my papa. He says I could shape your name to be one of their middles.” 

“GOD, _no_.” 

Chika laughed, tapping Dirk’s nose, “We will continue to work on that.” 

“Indeed” he winked, “But since you have company, I’ll just take a snack to the office and work on some writing there.” 

Kaoru was going to express that’d be unnecessary but Dirk had already vanished into the kitchen, the sound of the refrigerator and bread box opening following. He sighed as Chika pulled him to sit, hating that he had to go but… 

He scowled when a raucous knock at the door suddenly interrupted them. And not because it interrupted them but that it sounded pretty damn familiar. Chika smirked as she stood, waddling over to the door and indeed letting both Nemoto Eiji and Tokiya Leonel in. “Hey, Missus Knocked Up.” 

“Shut your face” Chika grunted, “Don’t you have a wife? Why are you here?” 

“Just to give you the good news that Kaoru--” Eiji started before finally spotting him, staring blankly, “…is currently sitting in your house.” 

Kaoru blinked languidly, “Haven’t seen her in ‘a while’, huh?” 

“I-I mean, this is the first time in like…months!” Eiji waved his hands. 

Holding what appeared to be a turkey sandwich on rye as he entered and stood next to Chika, Dirk’s brows furrowed. “We saw you last week.” 

Leonel smirked as Eiji groaned, “Yea, he’s here like every other day.” 

Kaoru leered at him, “ _How_? You complain that it takes you three hours to get to work and home every day and then you come across the world to see Chika?” 

Munching on a piece of the sandwich Dirk gave her, Chika explained, “Eiji and I are working on the next version of the software for the charity and potentially to market in retail. This is slightly work but he does have a penchant for goofing off and we mostly work remotely so he _doesn’t_ have to come across the world.” 

“Hello? It’s me. That, and I like crème pie. Pie?” 

“I do like pie, Dirk” Chika blinked at her husband solemnly. 

The man smirked, kissing her cheek, “I do suppose I will go and get some pie from Bruce’s then.” 

Chika nodded, “And if he has it, a slice of coffee cake and apple crumble, please.” 

“A slice? Bring that whole damn cake” Eiji commanded. 

Dirk snickered, pulling his coat back on, “While I’m out, how about tacos and nachos for dinner?” 

“I agree” Chika nodded, “Thank you.” 

“See?” Eiji groaned as Dirk left, shaking his head, “You got the cool British spouse. Mine just wants to make bangers and mash all the time.” 

Chika leered, “Is that sexual innuendo?” 

“Oh, you’d know.” 

Kaoru laughed, raising a brow as the two swatted at each other. Smiling, Leonel sat down on the other end. “In other news…your grandfather is making this an epically impossible wedding, Chika! What do I do?” 

“Oh, I don’t know” Chika sighed thoughtfully, resting her hand against her cheek, “Grandpapa is so difficult when it comes to events that can cost a great deal. I thought my wedding was quite lovely but he still frets to this day that it wasn’t in some castle villa in France.” 

“Italy” Leonel droned lifelessly, “It’ll be in some palazzo in Italy where we’re going to come in on gondolas while being serenaded by violins and opera singers.” 

Chika stared as Eiji sank into the smaller couch, frowning, “…You’re kidding, right?” 

“I consider myself a creative man but even I couldn’t come up with something like that on my own.” 

Kaoru groaned while Chika dropped beside him. “I mean, you could…elope.” 

“Grandpapa would murder Leo on the spot if he thought to elope” Chika sighed gravely, “Aunt Lia is alright with these circumstances though?” 

Leonel shrugged, “She’s ‘okay’ with them but I’m sure she’d want different circumstances. As is she’s just humoring Mark because she is his precious little girl.” 

“Man, I’m almost glad my grandparents or parents weren’t too nuts” Eiji snorted, “We probably could have gotten married in a McDonalds.” 

Yet another thing he missed because he was so insane about avoiding Chika. It’s not like he liked weddings or anything but these were the four people he’d known his entire life. If anyone’s weddings he shouldn’t have avoided it was theirs. It was pretty fast paced, Eiji marrying the woman he hadn’t seen in two years in a matter of a week but he’d seen the pictures, they were…content. And he’d seen them together. They were Mister and Missus Bicker A Lot but…he could tell they enjoyed each other. 

…Of course, he heard that Chika, having planned Eiji’s impromptu wedding, had somehow invited Antoinette? He…he wasn’t certain he could dig those feelings up ever again either. He really wasn’t certain how Chika could. But then, it was Eiji’s wedding and Antoinette was still his sister in spite of what occurred. 

She…knew how to evaluate what was important for someone else. She’d told him once he was selfish. 

Glum, he jumped a bit when Chika touched his hand, frowning. “Are you alright? You must be tired, you have worked all day and came here.” 

“O-oh, I’m fine!” he blurted. 

Eiji yawned into the back of his hand, his eyes closing. “Yea, yea, I’m exhausted too. I went and had dinner with Cheryl and then she dozed off so I told her I was going to run over here really fast…but bed time calls.” 

“You requested pie so you will stay and eat pie” Chika leered. 

“Well, _obviously_.” 

Kaoru smirked, Chika standing and walking toward the kitchen. Gazing after her, he slowly leaned forward and whispered. “Has…has she had a baby shower or anything yet?” 

“Uh, even if she had, would we be caught dead at a baby shower?” 

He glowered, “We’re kind of old friends here, Eiji, I think we might end up being there.” 

Eiji rolled his violet eyes…before suddenly appearing thoughtful. “Oi, Chika! Whenever you have your baby gig, will Manny and Bruce be sponsoring the food!?” 

“Yes, papa will be coming over and they plan on having a rather intricate spread.” 

“Pfft, you’ll have to _kill_ me _not_ to be there.” 

Leonel snickered as Kaoru gave him an unimpressed look. “Chika, I’m sure you have a registry but is there something a little more special you want?” 

“I found a Dohvakiin onesie I wanted...” Chika drawled, walking in and wiping her hands on a cloth, “But which of my babies would get to wear it? There can’t be two Dohvakiin.” 

“The hell not?” Eiji demanded, “This is _real life_. You remember how f—king hard those giants were? They need two Dohvakiin!” 

“True. I suppose two would be more efficient than one…” 

Kaoru’s brows creased at them. “Well, that’s…one potential gift.” 

“No way, that’s mine. The brats are getting the helmet too. Googling it now” Eiji announced, using his phone. 

Chika glowered, “My babies will not wear pointy things.” 

“I’ll just find them crocheted or whatever, no biggy…since they’re going to wusses!” 

Leonel smirked widely as Chika punched Eiji’s shoulder, drawling, “If it’s alright with you, Chika, and doesn’t seem too cheap, I was going to paint something for the nursery. Maybe two toucan for each kid.” 

“I would like that very much, Leo” Chika expressed, seeming content. 

Great. Hadn’t seen each other or been united as a complete group in five years and those two still squared him out. He didn’t like kids much to know what they liked at all. “Uh, I’ll-I’ll think of something…” 

“No rush. We won’t be having the party for another four weeks. Even then, you don’t have to bring anything. I’d be happy if you could be there at all.” 

Kaoru huffed, “O-of course I’ll get something!” Just…what… 

Chattering about random things like they used to, video games and new tech gear, he…wished things didn’t have to get so out of hand. Part of him almost wished he hadn’t been in love with Chika so that her having a boyfriend now husband wouldn’t have struck him at all, it…it wouldn’t have been bittersweet. 

When Dirk returned, the man still resigned to his room with a couple slices of cake and the coffee Chika made for them. He smiled when Eiji jabbed Chika’s stomach and actually was met with either a kick or a punch from one of the babies, making him leap back and apologize. She laughed and patted where he jabbed, telling the unborn occupants to calm down. It was…it was weird. The same friend he’d had since he was a baby was pregnant with her own. 

She seemed nervous when they left, probably thinking this was the last time she’d see him again somehow. Giving her a hug, he promised he’d come visit her soon and be there for her baby shower. Things were different now and…yea, he couldn’t just pick up and come see her as easily anymore. It…it wasn’t the same. 

…But really, it wasn’t completely bittersweet. He could do this. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She’d learned a great deal about life these last two years. 

It would always stun her the day Chika came, telling her she wished for Cheryl to try on a bride’s maid gown. They didn’t have ‘bride’s maids’ in Galeton so Cheryl was a bit confused until Chika properly explained. While it sounded excessive, she didn’t really have anything better to do… 

When they arrived at her grandmother’s shop, the woman started getting her rather dolled up. In a way, she’d felt like the bride in the white dress and the flower veil. Chika stepped out with Leann, the both of them dressed rather nicely but not in wedding garb. They informed her…that Eiji had planned a wedding. 

Every second of the wedding had been a new experience for her. While some fathers handed their daughters off in Galeton, it was rare. To her surprise, Nemoto Juro offered gruffly to take her down the aisle to his ‘dumbass son’. She’d been shocked. ‘Even after I punched you?’. Eiji’s mother whom she’d not met until that day looked highly amused. ‘No, _especially_ ’. 

When it was announced that Eiji had arrived, she was so beside herself and happy. Even after all this, he wished to marry her? It…it felt too good to be true, after all, he…he had no reason to directly. And he seemed to feel so down then about not having quite enough or whatever. In her eyes, his home was just fine and he was only fretting because he wanted some type of perfection. It was just fine. 

Her handsome groom seemed very nervous when she arrived before him and she’d been fearful he’d had second thoughts. However, he said ‘I do’ without a hint of hesitancy. She’d…been startled when the question was asked of her. She…she had a choice. And of course she said yes. 

She felt foolish for having to giggle when the task of putting a ring on Eiji was given to her. It felt incredibly masculine and…well, honestly, too equal. Men of higher status like Dirk would wear _family_ rings but not rings saying they were married. That…that was nice though, that they both had a symbol bonding them to one another. It felt more…authentic that way. 

It’d been wonderful that their friends gave them things Eiji hadn’t had. Eiji really had been so thin then, barely eating anything and seeming more concerned about it when she moved in with him. They gave them nice meal and snack plans and a bed and other furniture. When she got home, she immediately started to decorate their humble abode, impressed that the bed folded up so compactly and fit in Eiji’s tiny storage room nicely. The table went well near the kitchen and the sofa fit just perfectly. The television was a little gargantuan in her opinion but Eiji said that was the best thing ever. After some rearranging and adding a few little knickknacks here and there, it… 

…It was their home. 

Eiji told her excitably some days after they returned from their honeymoon that he’d gotten a job somewhere in Tokyo…which was an hour and a half away. It seemed like a lot of time away from her but he insisted that he wanted the money so they could eventually have a house of their own, not a one room ‘closet’ as he put it. She reluctantly agreed… 

…It was alright. Eiji got up around 6:45 and prepared for work and got home around 6:30. So…a twelve hour day for her hardworking husband to pay for them to eat and their bills. She could say that was a plus for Galeton, they didn’t have to pay for water or electricity since…they didn’t really have any. Eiji snorted that he’d rather have five electricity bills than not have it available at all… 

So as strange as it sounded, she started spending time with Dakota and Leann somewhat, the latter available because of her relationship with Cameron Daugherty. That…had been difficult to swallow only because she felt she owed her life to Georgia and…and she knew the woman loved Cam to this very second. She just…hadn’t had the courage to speak up then. Alas, those two…they had jobs and men in their lives and…well, her husband was working hard for his and _her_ benefit. Eiji expressed he wanted to get to a comfortable enough point that she could go buy things for herself… 

Ugh, that simply would not do. She wished to buy him clothes too, she was currently just sewing the holes up in the dress shirts he wore. He had gained enough income to start buying himself a decent wardrobe but, well, again, he…just wanted to dote on her. She refused and generally he’d just take her nice places for dinner or something. To some extent she just recognized Eiji had never been that sort of person to buy clothes for himself but this job apparently called for him to dress properly… 

Her husband had spoken of his family often and how they ‘didn’t hand out favors’ like his friend’s family did. Alas, she saw on their wedding day that perhaps Eiji just had never _asked_. No, she wasn’t going to go plead with them to give them money or anything so selfish. She went to his Grandfather Claude and asked if he needed any sort of task done part-time. She didn’t require much pay and recognized she had no skills but…she wanted to help them make due. 

Claude cited, much to what Eiji said, that he really had no open positions or jobs that needed to be done. She was crestfallen but didn’t give in quite that easy. There was still his grandmother, Masami… 

Masami was much like Chika’s grandmother and what Leann and Antoinette were studying in school with her fashion firm. She co-owned a trendy line called Aoi with cute little bright outfits. Cheryl was certain she’d have nothing for her either… 

However, the woman said they could always use gofers to run to the fabric store and pick up stock orders they’d rushed or for coffee as well as sending electronic entries for mass production. Also known as she’d finally have to break down and learn to use one of those computers Eiji used like it was his right hand. That had been a huge task but over the last year or so she considered herself at least a whiz at that software. Eiji smiled and said she was cute… 

Ah, yes, Eiji. He’d been far from pleased she took a job and questioned if he wasn’t working hard enough for them. She insisted that it was nothing like that at all but that she wished to be a contribution, not a leech. She wished to buy him nice clothes too and…yes, she was also a little lonely by herself while he was at work. It was only seven hours a day to his twelve but that was at least enough time for her to make dinner…he’d silently digested it before giving her a kiss and relenting that in that case, he was happy for her. 

And that was life. She had money in her own bank account, she left as she pleased, she went to see friends as she pleased…she had an _existence_ as she pleased. That was nothing the likes of Galeton could give her and even if they did have monetary struggles every now and then, it…it wasn’t bad at all. It was precisely as she wanted it. 

Cheryl rasped as Eiji kissed her hard, his naked body on top of her, between her thighs as he pumped inside of her. She moaned and slipped her fingers down his back, rubbing his smooth skin. The weekends…the weekends were especially nice. 

He growled as she turned him over underneath her, daintily kissing his jaw. “F—k, woman, I’m about to f—king explode, stop teasing me!” 

She giggled as she braced herself against his chest, teasingly grazing the tip of his cock over her folds. “You can’t always get your way, Mr. Nemoto. You might get spoiled…” 

Squealing when he turned her over back under him, he smiled saucily. “But who else spoils you except me, ma’am? I think I deserve a little spoilin’ from time to time too.” 

Cheryl accepted his tender kisses and groaned in ecstasy as he continued his task. Yes…it was the perfect union in her sight because no matter what issues they seemed to run into, at least they were together. Nothing…nothing so bad had gotten in their way. 

Her phone rang. 

Assuming it was probably any number of their friends, she allowed the voicemail to catch it. Her cell suddenly spoke. “Marked urgent. Unknown number.” 

Cheryl frowned, shutting her eyes more, “…Play message.” 

“Seriously? Right now?” Eiji grunted, pretty peaked. 

“Just curious…” she rasped. 

The phone beeped a few times as it responded to her request…and her body went cold as the sound of Ash Preston’s voice appeared. “You’re quite the resourceful one, Cheryl. Getting out of Galeton in the first place was a very impressive feat. But I have resources too and even though your name has changed, even that was obvious. Since you’ve decided you know best, I’m going to drop by for a visit. Mum’s also here. We’ll see you in an hour.” 

Eiji slowly looked up as the phone announced ‘end of message’. “…Huh.” 

Cheryl shot up, hugging her sheet to her body as panic assumed her very essence. Why? Why after _two years_? What was his reasons for coming after her after all this time?! Maybe when she first escaped, _maybe,_ but two years later? Two years now that she knew what freedom was and had married the man she loved? Why? 

“Oi, Shirlei, relax” Eiji grumbled, smoothing her hair back as she almost started to cry, “First, Galeton jurisdiction ends in _Galeton_. The second they walk past the gates, they are bound by everyone else’s laws. And by law, I will call the cops and have their asses arrested if they try to whisk you off. Besides, even by _their_ law? I’m your husband, we are bound in the sight of clergy and everything, I’m the ‘man of the house’ and you’re my wife so…screw ‘em. They sure as hell better know they’re just here for a damn visit.” 

She swallowed that, looking at him woefully. “…Mum will treat you badly.” 

“Woman, she won’t be the first nor the last.” 

“But _I_ won’t like that!” 

He smirked, kissing her forehead, “Getting all protective of me, huh…? Well, don’t let that concern you. I love you and it’s just custom my mother-in-law would hate me.” 

Blushing, she sulked as he seemed more concerned about finishing ‘them time’ than the fact her insane family was an hour away. She’d have to clean and prepare tea and a meal… 

After he was satisfied, Cheryl rushed to take a fast shower and put on a fairly conservative dress that would still irk her mother as it showed off bosom. At least it was past her knees…Eiji seemed prepared to actually nap but she quickly shoved him off to bathe as well while she folded up and stored the bed. Going into the kitchen, she got out ingredients for beef wellington and some garlic potatoes. Or wait, would that be too extravagant? 

She was fretfully setting the dish in the cooker by the time Eiji sauntered out of the bathroom. Looking to him, about to request he go get a cake from the bakery, she ended up pausing. He was dressed nicely in a white dress shirt and khaki slacks…but his hair was pulled back much like his grandfather’s. He blinked languidly at her as she could only stare quietly. “I wanted to at least _look_ presentable.” 

…God, she was being ridiculous. Why was she so worried about what they thought? These were the same people that almost married her to a scumbag. Walking over to him, she scruffed up his hair and smoothed it back to normal. “You’re always presentable just as you are.” 

“Hmm, if you say so” he drawled, hugging her waist, “…I’ll go get some cheap wine and a chocolate cake.” 

Cheryl smiled, kissing him, “That sounds good.” 

“Be right back.” 

Watching him go, she quickly regained her senses and started to set the table. She started to wonder as she got out the tea how he found out where she was…and could only surmise that Ivan Middleton assisted them in tracking down her whereabouts. Perhaps she should have created a whole other name entirely. 

…She was ashamed to admit her relief when Eiji got back before they did. If they’d come while he was away, they may have simply spirited her off somewhere. He set the things on the counter and started to sweep a bit…it was tidy but she was certain her mother would find a speck of dirt in the corner and say she was incompetent… 

Cheryl yelped when the doorbell rang, quickly taking off the apron Eiji got her that read ‘Sassy’ and attempted to calm her nerves. This…this was it. 

Opening the door, her heart was tight as she was met with the very solemn faces of her brother and mum. Georgia was with them and she looked even paler and sicklier than last time. Her poor sister-in-law. “H-Hello.” 

Ash blinked his green eyes at her slowly. “…Hello.” 

“P-Please, come in” she smiled anxiously, backing away. 

Jessica Preston sniffed, tossing her nose up as she walked in, of course not taking her shoes off…well, that was simply a cultural thing. Cheryl at least gave Georgia a hug. “Hello, dear. All is well, I hope?” 

“Oh…yes…” Georgia murmured so lifelessly. 

Oh grief. Cheryl turned, recalling that her husband was present and indeed found her mother right in front of him, glaring. “So you shame our family to run off with just some random nobody?” 

“Oh yea, hi, I’m Eiji.” 

Cheryl huffed, knowing her husband was the master of sarcasm and not taking everything too seriously but she was offended. “Do not speak of my husband that way, he is no ‘random nobody’. He’s infinitely more respectable than that bastard you lot thought to sell me to!” 

“Why, I never!” Jessica huffed, “You speak of that poor man so vilely, you wench! At least he had a home, what is this-this room we are in?” 

“It’s a loft” Cheryl glared, “We’re two people, we don’t need many rooms just yet.” 

Her mother went into rapid fire complaint mode so Cheryl tuned her out to observe the other two. Georgia was staring at their electronic picture frame that was streaming in photos they’d taken over the years. Some of her favorite wedding photos were there along with the impromptu dance they both had at Chika’s wedding since not much music occurred at theirs. It was a fitting ballad that Chika chose, You and I or something. Eiji had been appalled but admitted he thought it was kind of right for them… 

…Oh wait, God. Georgia’s amber eyes briefly widened when the screen flashed a picture of Cam and Leann together at Chika’s wedding as well, sitting close to one another and smiling. Ash observed as his wife started to tremble before walking over to sit quietly on the couch. He stared before turning to them. “That’s enough, mum. I’d like to hear the…circumstances of Cheryl’s life.” 

Circumstances…she explained the details about them getting married and how she was running errands for his family much like she’d done in Galeton. Naturally her mother tried to claim a married woman shouldn’t work but… 

Eiji kissed her temple, remarking, “She’s happy with what she does and that’s all that truly matters.” 

“So you say” snarled Jessica, staring at him still as if he were a demon. 

“So I know.” 

Ash sipped his tea gingerly, silent before clearing his throat. “…How is Dirk?” 

So it was Ivan. “Dirk is doing quite well. He and Chika moved to the United States some years ago and two years ago they got married. Chika is expecting and should be having her twin boys any day now.” 

“…Oh.” 

She frowned as his grip tightened on the mug. She could only assume that Georgia was still somehow keeping herself from having his children. “…I’ll have to see them before I go then.” 

Cheryl was a thousand percent certain Dirk wanted nothing to do with Ash now but figured the conditions of his visit required finding out all he could about Dirk to report how ‘awful’ he was doing. There would be quite a few disappointed people. Alas, she did feel it necessary to warn them… “Despite it being spring, there is a call for a tremendous blizzard on the eastern coast of the United States, you may wish to reconsider going over there. They expect it to shut down airports and the like for at least a week or more.” 

“We’ll manage” Ash said shortly. 

Talk about dinners from the inner circle of Hell. Her mother instantly railed that beef wellington was made for tremendous occasions, not just ‘for no bloody reason’. Eiji, bless him, had calmed his fiery temper quite a bit in recent years but he was still on a relatively short fuse and finally snapped what did it matter _what_ time they had beef wellington? It was food and she should be damn grateful! 

Groaning, she came to the conclusion her mother was a masochist as the woman became at least semi-pleased and more compliant with the reveal that Eiji could be commanding. The likes of Jessica Preston would never accept him for things he couldn’t and shouldn’t even have to change like being Asian or his ‘struggle’ with providing but, well, at least he could boss a woman around. Damn. 

Ah, finally, the reason for the visit. Ash, with a little wine in his system, started snapping about how much dishonor her escape had caused. Not to mention he lost all the money he gave to ‘Sappington’ and the bastard denounced them publicly. Cheryl glared as her husband trembled, covering his mouth with his hand as he looked away and stammered out ‘Cheryl Sappington?’. 

But ah, he was less amused when Ash suddenly gave her an ultimatum. “This is it, Cheryl” he warned, “I will not ever venture from Galeton again and this is your only opportunity to look over your life and make a decision to return. This appears to be ‘good’ to you but you at least had your own bedroom in Galeton. You’ve never expressed for a second a want to work and yet you’re working here. Do not let these flights of fancy that have isolated Dirk do completely the same to you. Now and forever, you either stay here or you return home with us.” 

Eiji glanced at her, wiping his hands on a napkin as he finished his cake. Ash just used all the concerns he’d had against staying in this place. Eiji still worried about the size of their abode and that he wasn’t making enough for them. But…return to Galeton simply for things that they were working toward changing so earnestly? Leave…leave him? 

Cheryl hated the feeling. Dirk had expressed sadly how it felt the last time he saw Ivan, knowing the man despised him in that very instance for choosing another over blood. It was sickening, really…but why didn’t they realize they should never place that sort of decision on them if they loved them anyway? 

Biting her lip, she reached out and grasped Eiji’s hand…no. She just…she just knew it felt right, more right than anything ever had in her life. No matter where the world took her, she’d never regret following the path that felt the best, especially…especially since it was her decision to make. 

“…Very well” Ash said gravely, standing, “I’ll hope you’ll be able to live with your decision then.” 

“I will regardless, brother. At the very least I was able to make one” she countered soberly. 

His eyes narrowed and Cheryl swallowed as her family walked out of her life for, reportedly, ever. Eiji closed the door behind them and gazed at her for a long moment. “…I’m sorry, baby.” 

“F-for what?” she questioned, standing to pick up the dishes, “I-I should want nothing to do with them either! They-they care nothing about _me_ and more about their shame in the community over stupid matters! I’m happy they won’t see me again!” 

Eiji wasn’t an idiot. He walked over and hugged her from behind as she dissolved into sobs, stroking her hair tenderly. “N-Never mind she’s my mum and-and he’s my brother a-and the only family I have, I-I’m expendable in th-their sight, right?” 

Her husband was silent as she wept in his arms before murmuring, “I…I can’t do anything for that, Cheryl, even though I wish with every bone in my body I could. I’m…I’m sorry. All…all I have to offer is myself and I know that might be a pretty lame ass deal.” 

Cheryl rapidly shook her head, pressing her face to his chest. “No, that’s…that’s the ‘deal’ I want. I…I just hoped I wouldn’t have had to make concessions.” 

“Yea…” he murmured wistfully, “It really shouldn’t have to come to that with family…” 

He helped her put the food away and wash the dishes, silent in their little abode. Eiji sank down on the couch after and coaxed her over to cuddle in his arms. She wasn’t in the mood for the affection precisely but it…it was comforting. 

…And she knew, deep down, when they got up the next day to start Sunday chores and get the shopping done that it’d be just like any other day. She’d press his shirts while he cleaned the floors and would hang up the laundry. They’d change their sheets and have small meal before preparing to start the week over again. 

She lost her family…to have the option to live an ordinary mundane life. She lost them because they wanted to micromanage every second of that for honor and standing. How Ash had the nerve to make a choice sound so regretful was beyond her. He’d look back and see his choice to take Georgia’s away was a giant mistake too but no, no one could tell him any differently. 

Cheryl Nemoto would always love her brother and mum…but she’d learned much about life in these last two years: it was what she made it, not how it was to be confined by others. She could live without them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton readjusted the strap of his shoulder bag as he walked up the steps to his beautiful brick home in Boston. Smiling as he fumbled with his keys and waved to the next door neighbor who was getting her mail, he deliberated in his head what to make Chika for dinner… 

He quickly shut the door behind him, shivering as he shook his head. It was so bloody cold, it was _never_ this damned cold in April. The weather men were in a tizzy, claiming that this bizarre freak snowstorm was set to be the snowstorms to end all snowstorms, something like close to five feet of the stuff. Naysayers said that was simply impossible and that they were just blowing things out of proportion. Dirk wasn’t sure of that and made sure he stocked up with bulk supplies from one of those warehouse type stores. At least food wise he wasn’t concerned… 

His wife was strong and healthy, a blessing after what happened to her. Alas, though she handled the first six months well, she started to get pretty tired and weak these last three. The doctors gave her vitamins and the like and told her to rest, that a twin pregnancy was still tricky. He never liked to hear that…and though he’d been trying to convince Chika she should check into the hospital early in case this snowstorm started in the next upcoming days, she said it would be fine. He…he wasn’t so sure. 

Dirk scowled lightly when he heard music play from the kitchen. She was so damned adamant she could still move around when it exhausted her. Walking into the room, he indeed found his wife standing on her very swollen feet, holding a glass of some sort of juice. “Chika.” 

_This is how I show my love. I made it in my mind because…I blame it on my A.D.D., baby. This is how an angel dies. I blame it on my own supply. Blame it on my A.D.D., baby. Sail!_

The woman held up a hand, appearing exhausted as she took a sip of juice. “The babies were quite restless. I stood up and started to play some music. They were still flailing about until this song came on and then they just completely stopped. I thought it a fluke or them being tired out but they started up again when it went off so I played it again and once again they stopped…so this song paired with this pina colada juice has calmed their spirits.” 

Dirk couldn’t help smirk, raising a brow, “So they like depressing indie music and based on alcohol but nonalcoholic beverages?” 

“Yes, I suppose they are my baby hipsters…” 

He snickered, having her sit regardless. While generally she just wore roomy dresses due to the girth of her stomach, today she had on a white tee and basketball shorts. She lifted the shirt over her belly, blinking languidly as one of the lively babes pushed the palm of his hand against her stomach. It freaked the living hell out of him when he first saw it, like they were ready to burst out of there at any second. Chika insisted they just had cramped living space and were trying to adjust to be comfortable. All the same, she smirked tiredly and gently gave the baby’s finger a squeeze. Whichever baby would recoil…before trying to kick somewhere else. Chika poked the foot. “They are quite bored, I think.” 

Dirk grinned, rubbing her stomach, “I can only imagine. Soon enough, lads. I can’t wait to meet you.” 

Chika smiled some. He knew she was worried about some things but…it’d be alright. Right now, he had other concerns. “Love, it’s _freezing_ outside, it is definitely going to snow. I think we should just go check into the hospital to avoid concerns.” 

Finishing her glass, Chika set it on the counter and sighed, “Let’s go tomorrow night. It’s not supposed to really start until the day after anyway.” 

“Alright…” he said reluctantly. 

He helped her get back into bed after the boys seemed satisfied enough with their music and juice. Dinner was light and they took it in bed. Chika fell asleep so he went and ran a few miles on his exercise bike, read and responded to some emails from his students desperately needing to talk to him about graduation, and wrote before joining her. 

…Life was treating him well. He…he was so excited to begin this next chapter in his life. Dirk knew it wouldn’t be perfect but…to think he’d be a papa. He did worry though about all the things that could go wrong… 

That started the next day. 

Dirk had taken the day off as Cameron “Cam” Daugherty expressed he was coming to town to see his beloved imoto. Leann was doing something in Paris for an internship so he was just biding his time. It was probably only a matter of time before he’d end up moving to the states too, him and Leann were going pretty steady. 

Starting to make lunch for their guest and Chika, Dirk frowned when he heard a curt knock at the door. Weird, Cam just called a second ago to say he was on his way. He was quite fast… 

When he answered the door it was like the air was knocked out of him. Ash and Georgia Preston. 

Gaping at them for a long moment, unsure if he ever expected to see them again, Ash leered. “Blimey, bloke, it’s blooming cold out here. Are we allowed to come in?” 

“C-Certainly!” Dirk blurted, stepping back and allowing them to enter, “I just, uh, wasn’t expecting you! Certainly not… _you_.” 

Ash gave him a look. “Well, through some Middleton legwork I was able to find my dear little sister whom has decided she’d rather live with Eiji than return to Galeton.” 

Oh, that was a shock. Dirk held his tongue and smiled some, “They’re a warm couple.” 

“Sure.” 

Jesus Christ, Cam was like ten minutes away. “Darling Georgia! You’re…you’re alright, I presume?” Dirk had to trail off, prepared to say she was looking well except…no. 

“She’s fine” Ash grunted. 

Dirk’s eyes narrowed, “Mind, Ash, you can very well leave if you don’t intend to let your wife answer her own questions in my home. This isn’t Galeton.” 

They glared at each other and Georgia smiled some. “I’m well, Dirk, honest. You’re glowing yourself. Cheryl informed us that Chika is expecting?” 

“Ah, yes” Dirk smiled brightly, “Our two boys—ah, um, please, come sit.” 

…Okay, no, wait. “I…I feel I should inform you both though that Cam is on his way and should be here any moment…well, I can call and tell him to bide his time for a bit.” 

Georgia looked stunned…and Ash smiled. “No, no, we want to see the chap! It’s been years.” 

“…Ash, I really, really don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Ash waved a hand, “It was five years ago, Dirk. Grudges shouldn’t be held that long.” 

…Oh God. 

Dirk excused himself to the kitchen to finish making the tea, his pulse rushing. Easy for the guy that created the reason for a grudge to say! Cam _was_ happy and maybe he…could accept seeing at least one of them again but… 

Well, time to find out. He groaned as he dragged himself to the front door when a knock announced Cam’s arrival. Yea, this was not the trouble free intro he was looking for. 

Cam was holding an armful of presents, smiling lightly. “Hello.” 

“Uh, hey…um, Cam, I…I just got some…surprise visitors. Please don’t…think this was wildly calculated or anything.” 

The blond raised a brow as he came in, “What are you--” 

“Cam, hello! Been quite some time!” Ash greeted _way_ too friendly. 

Cam stared at him as if Satan incarnate just greeted him with a hug. 

Georgia stared at him, probably rattled by the appearance of the man she actually loved. Cam certainly looked like he was healthy and happy. Dirk took the presents from Cam as the man’s eyes narrowed deeply. Ash just smiled. “How have you been?” 

“…Are you f—king kidding me right now?” 

Ash held up his hands, shaking his head, “Cam, please, I know you have every right to be angry--” 

“What in the hell do you know?!” Cam snapped, almost starting at Ash. 

Dirk quickly came between them as that insensitive self-righteous moron seemed in disbelief about Cam’s reaction. “Really, Cam, it’s been _five years_. Look, I know what I did put you in a bad place but-but I saw no other way at the time. If I could go back and do it differently, I would but what’s done is done! Now all that’s left is for us is to let bygones be bygones and perhaps we can let it be forgiven.” 

What crazy universe did that man live in? Dirk groaned to himself as Cam stared for a long moment before laughing darkly. “Forgiven? Forgiven, Ash? Is that what you want? I don’t really hear anything about forgiveness as so much forgetting what you did. How the f—k dare you? You, _you_ , the one I called ‘friend’ took me before the town and claimed I did things I cannot even fathom in order to ‘set the order of things’. You slandered my name because you knew that in no way could I be a problem to your lies and you got your wife. You _both_ allowed those people to think I was a _rapist_ , a _monster_ , in a town of rapists and monsters because you knew I wouldn’t have a leg to stand on and then have the absolute _audacity_ to stand here and preach to me about forgiveness? To let ‘bygones be bygones’? I don’t ever want to see your f—king faces ever again, how is that for forgiveness?!” 

Ash looked stunned, like he wasn’t quite expecting that backlash. Dirk didn’t quite know what to do and he was most certain a fight would have started… “Dirk?” 

Oh God, Chika could barely move today and all she was hearing was yelling from upstairs. Going to the end of the steps, he rasped, “E-Everything’s alright, darling! Um, C-Cam’s here!” 

Cam silently glowered at the ‘couple’ before walking around Ash, starting up the stairs without another word. Biting his lip, Dirk felt…sad. These were his dearest friends at one point, a unit, and…and it’d come to this. 

He grimaced when Georgia suddenly dissolved into bitter sobbing, crying wretchedly into her hands. Dirk rushed to her, rubbing her back, “I-It’s alright, dear, it’s…it’s nothing to weep over, alright?” Just…something unfortunate they had to live with. 

Ash’s jaw ticked, shooting him a dark look. “…Why are you touching my wife?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, here I was thinking I was comforting her” Dirk retaliated sarcastically. He wasn’t having his crap. 

No…this was bad. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika Middleton sat up a bit more, frowning when the door opened and Cam walked in with a distressed look on his face. “Cam-nii? What’s going on? Why is there yelling?” 

“My apologies, darling, I wasn’t trying to alarm you” he murmured softly, walking over and kissing the top of her head. Stroking her hair, he scowled, “Are you alright though? You look completely zonked.” 

“It’s difficult to sleep” Chika expressed wearily, “My back hurts and the babies are understandably uncomfortable so they are consistently moving around all night. I can rest somewhat well if _they’re_ asleep but I suppose it’s difficult to sleep with someone head butting you…” 

Cam smiled, patting her stomach, “Sounds like it’s difficult for all three of you. Dirk was telling me about this freak snowstorm though and your reluctance to check into a hospital early. It might be for the better good. Leann was telling me also it might be best at this point to induce labor.” 

Sighing, she held his hand, “…But I don’t want to rush them.” 

“Darling” he laughed some, “I don’t think your lads will know they’re ‘being rushed’. The doctor has told you they’re a very good weight and everything, correct? Right now they’re just procrastinating and might need a little push.” 

“…You’re probably right” she said weakly, “I just…I worry.” 

“As all new mums do, I’m sure.” 

“…Perhaps. If all else fails, I have already secured an emergency backup” Chika yawned faintly, “Did Dirk take you to put your things away?” 

Cam paused. “…Well, darling, I…probably will just stay with Max and Miru.” 

“Why?” Chika pouted. 

“…Um, for some reason…Georgia and Ash are here.” 

Chika’s eyes widened, shocked. “…You mean…they’re downstairs? That’s why you were yelling?” 

Cam grimaced but nodded. She sat up a bit more, “I’m so sorry, Cam-nii, I was not expecting that whatsoever.” 

“I know, dear, I know. Take it easy” he insisted, trying to get her to lie back down, “…I’d still stay regardless of their presence or not but…it’d simply be easier on them.” 

Frowning, Chika murmured softly as she gazed at his lost face: “Do you still love her, Cam-nii?” 

“…Maybe a little” he whispered, “But nothing to be done for that. And I love Leann so…” 

This was disturbing. Chika sat up again and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Cam groaned, “Chika--” 

“Help me downstairs, Cam-nii. Please?” 

“Dirk will be far from pleased” Cam pursed his lips but stood to support her weight. 

She scoffed, “I will deal with my husband, he is of no concern.” 

Cam snickered lightly, “Sheesh, if you say so.” 

Her lower back was causing excruciating pain and every step down felt like some sort of torture but… 

When they got to the bottom, it appeared that Dirk and Ash were about to get into it, screaming directly into one another’s faces about something. Georgia was weeping on the couch, appearing like a slip of the person Chika knew and remembered. Rubbing her belly as one of the twins was attempting to move his elbow, she called. “Dirk.” 

Dirk’s attention immediately redirected, turning to her and appearing irritated. “Chika, whatever are you doing out of bed?” 

“I was informed that Georgia and Ash had also come to visit.” 

“Well, they could have come up to see _you_ ” Dirk reported, walking over to her probably to carry her back upstairs like she didn’t weigh astronomically more. 

Instead she grasped his arm for support as well as Cam’s and had them guide her to Georgia. The woman looked shocked as Chika settled beside her, weary. “Hello, Georgia.” 

“O-Oh my goodness, hello, dear. How are you?” Georgia rasped. 

“Positively miserable” Chika candidly admitted. 

The dress she was wearing had a button down front so she opened it up over the belly to show the thousands of punches and kicks she featured a day. As of right now it appeared her sons were having a death match, as many as five foot or hand protrusions emerging from her skin. “They are…insanely lively.” 

“Good gracious!” Georgia proclaimed, wide-eyed. 

Dirk groaned himself, walking over and sitting on the side Georgia didn’t occupy and rubbed her stomach. “Will you two _stop_? I swear, if it were possible you’ve probably bruised your mum’s insides black and blue.” 

Cam suddenly punched his shoulder hard. “Ow, man! What was that for?” 

“This is mostly _your_ fault, you” Cam said gravely, “Twins.” 

“Like I thought I was going to shoot something that’d split in half!” 

Chika smirked lightly, closing her eyes. Dirk kissed her cheek, murmuring, “Let me get you something warm to drink, alright? Maybe that’ll get the boys warmed up enough to take a nap.” 

“Oh God, if only” she groaned. 

Cam replaced Dirk and shook his head, pointedly avoiding even looking at Georgia but honestly having quite the distraction watching her vivacious sons attempt to move in the room afforded them. Georgia watched as Ash dejectedly sank into their smaller couch before whispering, “May I touch your stomach?” 

“Oh, of course.” 

Touching her belly, Georgia smiled some as one of the babies coincidentally tapped her hand. “What have you two decided to name them?” 

“We will name the first to be born Liam Chihaya Middleton and our second Elam Alexander Middleton” Chika murmured, “Liam is Irish for strong willed warrior and it most certainly shows. Elam is Hebrew for ‘forever, eternal’. And of course the middle names are both Dirk and my father’s name…” 

“How darling!” 

Dirk came back in with tea and a special cup of milk tea for her. Ash was sitting slouched in the chair before raising a brow at her husband. “…Customarily don’t names come through the father’s line? Was there a ‘Liam’ or ‘Elam’ in your family?” 

“Well…not to my knowledge” Dirk shrugged some, pouring cups for everyone, “Chika and I thought long and hard about those names though and I certainly like them. We were thinking about using my middle name for a while, Caleb, but Liam and Elam just sounds so twin-like.” 

Not to mention they weren’t in Galeton but he’d probably left that out for being too obvious. “I think they’re lovely names. I’m surprised your mum or papa aren’t here, Chika.” 

“Papa has already officially informed me he probably couldn’t deal with me being in labor so he shall see the kids after they are ‘labored’, as he put it. Mama said she’ll be here though. I probably should call her to tell her I’m going to enter the hospital early tomorrow.” 

Georgia frowned, “Why?” 

“They are calling for some endless amount of snow and Dirk is concerned that we will become trapped in the house if we don’t take initiative” Chika sighed, “I suppose it is true.” 

They spoke some but naturally it was a bit stunted. Dirk served a delicious lunch of soup and sandwiches before insisting she go rest some more. “I…I suppose” she said reluctantly. 

But…this was unexpected. She had much she wished to privately ask Georgia. The woman looked to Ash slowly as the man tapped the arm of his chair, mostly silent as they all spoke. “…If…Dirk and Chika will have us, I…suppose we can stay until the babes are born.” 

“I see no problem with that. Cam said he will stay with my Uncle Max and Uncle Miru so we have a free guest room now.” 

Dirk shot Cam a quick glance as the man smiled and nodded at her. “Indeed. I’m sure the man wants to pry a little about…matters.” 

Georgia visibly swallowed and Chika was certain she knew about Leann. Cheryl had pictures up from their wedding, she recalled, and Cam and Leann were in at least two of them together. Must be…painful. Dirk cleared his throat, “Well, in that case, let me show you both to your room to rest then. Cam, think you can take care of my lovely wife, mate?” 

“Of course” Cam nodded again, standing and cautiously helping her up, “Let’s get you back to bed, my dear.” 

Chika allowed him to almost practically carry her, carrying the majority of her weight. She frowned as he settled her back in bed, pulling the comforter over her. “Cam-nii?” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“…Are you alright?” 

“…No” he smiled, shutting his eyes, “No, I’m…I’m not alright that I’m sitting with people that want to act like they didn’t turn me into a monster. I’m not alright that while there’s many things I want to throttle that bastard over what I wish to throttle him over the most is the fact that Georgia has to look to him to voice what she wants. He…he asked me to forgive him. I…I think I’m a bad person, Chika.” 

She rapidly shook her head, grasping his hand in hers. “You are not a bad person, Cam-nii. I myself would doubt Ash’s sincerity in asking your forgiveness…and as much as I consider Georgia my friend, you are not required to forgive either of them for what occurred. You may move on from it and one day perhaps your heart will be able to accept what happened but it is not a must. You were the victim, not him.” 

“…But somehow it feels like she is and I…should have pulled an Eiji.” 

“I…can’t really decide what would have been the best method” Chika hesitated, “…But the fact that Georgia floundered often on your relationship…” 

Cam frowned before nodding, “…Yes. I guess that was just the extreme consequence.” 

He kissed her forehead, smiling some, “You go and sleep, my dear. Will your actual brother be coming?” 

Chika smiled, “No, Shi-chan is much like papa, he wouldn’t be able to handle it. I’ll see him once the babies are born. And you are here.” 

“Such a sweetheart” he chuckled, standing, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Alright. Have a good evening, Cam-nii.” 

Dirk slapped the man’s shoulder, having appeared upstairs, and escorted him to the front door before returning, smiling, “How’s my girl?” 

“Cozy…I guess the milk tea did calm them” she murmured, feeling sleepy. “…Can you ask Georgia to come?” 

Her husband fell silent for a moment before clearing his throat. “…I will.” 

Chika’s eyes narrowed, understanding his reluctance. “I will not ask permission to speak to my friend. It would be as if Kaoru or Eiji or Leo had to ask you if they could speak to me before you permitted it.” 

“Oh, I’m with you a hundred percent, love! Just…I’ll get it worked out, alright?” Dirk assured, “Be right back.” 

She nodded, texting Shinji that his former fictionally potential wife had come for a visit. Shinji responded she needed to kidnap and hide her in a basement then to save her life….possibly. 

Georgia, forcibly, Preston slowly walked in, looking around nervously. “A-ah, Dirk said you’d wished to talk?” 

“Mm. Did Ash have a problem with it?” Chika learned that many pregnant women grew testy as the hormones started to become off-balance…and while she would have assumed she’d be immune to such things she did find herself snapping at Dirk over the most miniscule of issues. Like he got her a different brand of orange juice than her favorite because the store had run out and she screamed at him for something so ridiculously silly. Dirk laughed it off, saying he felt he got off somewhat easy since her first full-on rage attack toward him was about juice. However, in this case where Ash may have fought to allow her simply to speak to Georgia, she might have some very sharp words for him as well. 

Alas, Georgia shook her head, walking closer. “No, he was much too tired to be too intolerant.” 

“Good. Come sit.” 

The woman settled in the bed beside her, looking around the room. “…You and Dirk have such a nice home. And you’re both glowing and affectionate and excited about your children.” 

“Yes…somewhat” Chika murmured, “How is your home life?” 

“I have no life, Chika. Being here with you all is the first time I’ve felt like I’ve had anything close to a home in five years” Georgia answered solemnly. 

Chika turned over on her side to face her. “…You can leave, Georgia. Now that you’re here, Dirk and I can see to it that he won’t force you back. You are out of Galeton jurisdiction, we can be your sanctuary.” 

Georgia teared up, “…I would. Except what reason do I have to do that now?” 

“Cam-nii cannot be your only reason for life, Georgia. You know that.” 

“…I know” she whispered, “But I don’t know if I could live seeing him with another. I see that…Leann did end up with him.” 

“Yes…there was much reluctance but Cam must have felt lonesome too” Chika lightly defended. 

Georgia waved her hands, “Oh no, I understand, really! Just…it hurts.” 

Sighing, Chika sat up and wiggled her fingers. Georgia laughed, her voice heavy with tears, and curled into her side. “Oh you. You’re going to be so maternal.” 

“Mm, I hope so…I noted Ash’s expression as we spoke of the babies. I take it that is a point of tension.” 

Georgia was silent for a moment. “…I thought about it recently. I thought, ‘this is my life, maybe I should try to give myself at least one joy’. I humored the idea of giving birth to a child of Ash’s. Then when he was on top of me, I thought it just…wouldn’t be the same. I…don’t want to detail my methods. He knows but he can’t…capture how I do it.” 

Chika bit her lip. “…That’s depressing.” 

“I know. And it must be awful to hear with your little bundles of energy inside you right now. I just…I won’t humor him, Chika” Georgia said darkly, “I’ll end the Preston lineage here for what he did.” 

“I understand. It’s just a shame these circumstances went this way. I would have liked for our children to have played together.” 

Georgia closed her eyes. “That would have been nice…it’s so lonely, Chika. So lonely…” 

“…Yes. I can only imagine.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It happened. It happened exactly like his worst nightmare. Snowmaggedon started. 

When Dirk was finishing up the dishes, he had noted Ash was eyeballing him like he was some horrendous human being. Dirk knew why, the man had expressed to him that in the ever wondrous Galeton, why, pregnant women cooked and cleaned up to the very last second before they gave birth and here he was cooking and cleaning and doting on her hand and foot. 

Dirk, frustrated, told him that it wasn’t like that was even enough. Did he not see his sons practicing to be martial artists in her stomach? Did he not see how _heavy_ that protrusion looked? What kind of ass would demand that his wife get up in that state and cook him dinner? Oh, by the way, wash the dishes too. I need my slippers and paper as well. Yea, if he had the sheer audacity and even need to do that, Chika herself would murder him, her grandfather and father would have him reincarnated to assassinate, and damn, rightfully so. What was he doing? Just twiddling his fingers while he waited for their sons to be born while she got dealt the bad hand. The very least he could do? Cook dinner and wash dishes. 

Ash scoffed. Yea, that was just outsider crap. Whatever. He ignored the man to look out the window, finding that a few flurries had started to fall. It wasn’t heavy then so he assumed when they got up the next morning Chika and him would just go to the hospital. 

But no. No, he should have gotten her up and quickly taken her to the hospital that second. When he got up the next morning at least three inches of snow had fallen with a mixture of ice. He looked at the news and for some people it was really no big deal, equipped with snow chains and fancy tires and super vehicles. But by ten they were starting to show even those behemoth automobiles getting stuck on the side of the road or in ditches, the roads described as ‘exceedingly dangerous’ to be on. As was, emergency vehicles were suggested to be out but everyone else? 

He didn’t consider himself a nonbeliever. He was still quasi-religious and felt that everything had a reason or maybe a hand in its existence. He just wasn’t quite _that_ sort of believer that he saw here where everything was wrong and anything that caused any sort of joy was sinful. That was too much, too…negative. Alas, if there was a God, he decided that if any moment was best to have Chika Middleton go into labor it was right when they were trapped inside their home. 

Chika was sobbing with pain, her water having broke thankfully while she was still lying in bed but that didn’t help that she was currently in a complicated labor in their home when no one could get in! 

Georgia held her hand helplessly as the woman tried to breathe, choking through her sobs. Dirk didn’t know what they could do. A helicopter could…could perhaps lift her from the house but in this weather?! He’d already called the ambulance, they were at their wits end and it was a three hour wait. They didn’t have three hours! 

Beside himself, his calm wife’s pain subsided long enough for her to grasp his hand, wheezing, “D-Dirk, in-in my phone, there is a con-contact saved. S-She said in case an-anything occurs, call-call her. The-the contact says m-midwife.” 

…Midwife? It probably was a super bad moment for all three of the Galeton bred to be in a totally dumbfounded stupor because never in a trillion years would Dirk have thought a midwife even _existed_ in the modernized world. Chika snapped him out of it by punching his shoulder, screaming, “Now, Dirk!” 

“Yes, yes, right!” 

Calling this almost extinct being, the woman that answered was friendly and informed him, _somehow,_ that she’d be over within thirty minutes. How? 

…The truck she pulled up in was almost in outer space the tires were so high. It even had one of those scrapers on the front to push snow out of the way. She and two other women hiked in shoving a large cart, demanding he direct her immediately to Chika. This…was shocking. 

The midwife, apparently a retired obstetrician, started setting up many portable apparatus right away. She put a mask over Chika’s face to help her breathe, one of her assistants noting that Chika’s pulse was jumping from weak to all over the place. Dirk bit his lip. Was…was she going to be okay? 

…Well, he wasn’t allowed to know. The assistants said the room was too crowded and he was going to have to leave. Leave?! He wanted to be there for his wife! 

He paced the length of the hallway a thousand times over, listening to Chika yell and scream on the other side of the door. This was…this was bad. Why didn’t he listen to himself? Why didn’t he get her out of here sooner? Ugh, what if something went wrong? What if the babies were in a position that required surgery? What if Chika needed surgery? 

“Dirk, you must relax” Georgia insisted softly, sitting in a chair she’d dragged out of the room. 

“How can I begin to relax?! I don’t know what can happen!” 

Ash looked bored, sitting in another chair Georgia also dragged out and plucked his pant’s leg. “Women have children at home in Galeton without incident.” 

While that _may_ have been a comfort, Ash had to have been kidding. Even Georgia gave him a micro look of disbelief as her very own mother died in childbirth having _her_. Was it possible? Of course. Did it have to happen sometimes as it had now? Yes. But was it a ‘safe’ alternative? He had his doubts. Maybe under the most opportune of circumstances it’d be fine but with the nearest hospital blocked up and twenty minutes away? No! 

Gnawing the inside of his mouth, he let out a breath. Well…he’d been holding off but he supposed it was time to inform them. 

“ _The f—king hell do you mean my Scuttle’s having her babies at home_?!” 

Dirk buried his face in his hands as the daunting visage of his father-in-law floated over the interface along with the faces of her grandfathers, grandmother, and brothers. Yagami Koji looked quite irritated. “Twin birth is not something to be f—king around with, _Dirk_.” 

“I know that! But we have no other choice, the snow is impeding everything!” 

“Have that midwife drive my grandbaby to the hospital!” Mark snapped, “If she got there then she can get her to a hospital!” 

While not a poor idea… Rosa and Popuri seemed the calmest. “It sounds like Chika is _much_ too far along to just up and move her, that’d probably be even more dangerous. Not to mention you’d put our grandchild in danger by being out on icy snowy roads? Having them at home isn’t ideal but having them trapped in a ditch on the side of snow road would be a thousand times worse.” 

Mark fell silent. Yes, that…that made even more sense. Rosa smiled, “Don’t worry, Dirk, my sweetie is strong. Can you transfer mama and me into the bedroom?” 

“Ah, yes, she may need the support. One moment.” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya appeared as if a blood vessel would pop in his head, tapping his hand hard against the desk. Shinji pursed his lips, his arms crossed as he gave Dirk a hard look. “…Why didn’t you just take her to the hospital last night?” 

“I wanted to! We were supposed to leave early this morning but by that time it was too late!” Dirk explained. 

Chihaya kneaded his skull, Koji blinking languidly. “…Forethought is appreciated, Dirk. However, actually taking the action is applauded too.” 

…Ugh, yes. 

Well, they were shooting a dead horse at that point speaking of ‘what ifs’ so they all just waited for hours. Thankfully those women had an epidural to give Chika so it sounded like she wasn’t in _quite_ as much pain but…he just wanted it to be over. 

Squeezing his hands together, his eyes widened when after three hours the sounds of a little astonished cry echoed through the house. His heart started to race and he jumped to his feet. Chihaya looked up, breathing out. “Okay…that’s one down.” 

Yes…he…he heard sometimes the second one had predicaments being born as well. He…he wasn’t certain Chika could handle another loss like that. Praying in his soul for his developing family, he let out a joyous sigh of relief when another cry created a set. They…they certainly _sounded_ like healthy babies. 

Twenty minutes longer than he’d liked, a nurse finally poked her head out and smiled. “Come in. You have two very healthy baby boys.” 

Dirk rushed in, given a disposable coat to put on. Hell, was the room even _sterile_ for this to have been safe? Not concerning himself too much, he quickly looked to his wife, the final piece of this puzzle that he had to assure himself was alright. 

And thank all, Chika was sitting up against the pillows, soaked through with sweat, holding one of the infants while the nurse held the other. Dirk sped to her side, rasping, “Darling, are you-are you alright?” 

“…Yes…” she murmured, gazing off lightly. 

He frowned at that response before the doctor took the one in Chika’s arms. Dirk watched as the woman did a very thorough exam of him before smiling. “He’s just fine, Chika, you don’t need to be concerned.” 

Dirk was alarmed just hearing that. “What?” 

“His umbilical cord, it got wrapped around the oldest twin’s neck once. Luckily we were able to fix it before it created complications.” 

Oh God. What if it’d been something worse? Biting his lip, he rasped, “M-May I hold him?” 

“Oh, of course!” 

Taking his firstborn into his arms, his eyes filled with tears as the bright scarlet eyes of Liam Middleton gazed up at him wearily. He had very strange hair, like an auburn but… “Oh, he’s beautiful.” 

“Allow Dirk to hold Elam as well.” 

Dirk’s eyes widened at the voice of his wife telling the nurse to hand the younger twin to him. The woman seemed confused, probably prepared to let Chika hold that one at least. She was just gazing down, her eyes closed. She…she was probably tired. Dirk smiled and took his second son and tilted his head…oh God, they were _identical_. Glancing back and forth between them for _some_ sort of discernment, he was actually shocked to find they both had ‘beauty marks’ near the corner of their eye on their cheeks but on opposite sides. 

The doctor smiled, probably noticing his amazement. “You know, only one percent of babies are born with those types of marks. It’s quite intriguing.” 

“W-wow.” His babies were breaking probability. 

“So Mr. Middleton, we’re going to watch them overnight and should they seem alright we’ll take our leave. Chika, would you like to breastfeed them now? I’m sure they’re hungry.” 

Chika gazed at the woman weakly. “…If it’s okay, I’d rather pump right now.” 

“Are you sure?” the woman frowned, “This is a good time to get them used to suckling and it’s definitely a good bonding experience for mother and child to personally nurse.” 

“…I’m…I’m tired…” 

Dirk frowned as Chika seemed a little offstandish but the woman nodded. “Oh, I can understand that. Here, we’ll get the pump and feed them so you can rest. You’ve had a long day.” 

“Yes…” 

While the nurses fed the babies, he settled next to his wife, a little…concerned about how unexcited she seemed suddenly. “…Baby, is everything alright? I know that was quite the little venture but…” 

His wife glanced at him slowly before whispering something so very lightly under her breath. Dirk grasped her hand. “What was that, darling? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“…It’s nothing. I…I will feel better with sleep. They…they…are free now.” 

That…was one way to look at it. The doctor got her up long enough to change the sheets and Chika fell right to sleep. Poor dear…she hadn’t been sleeping well with the boys thrashing about inside her. Maybe…maybe that was it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

…Or maybe…he missed something in that whisper. 

While he would have felt more comfortable if the doctor had stayed at least a day more, she left the next day. The boys were healthy as far as she was concerned but she told them as soon as it stopped snowing, they needed to get them to a doctor. She went into her system and got their birth certificates filed. Liam and Elam Middleton were now in the sight of the government occupants of this Earth. Too bad they were snowed completely in with no end in sight. 

It was as he expected, his sons cried endlessly because the universe was this confusingly large place except they were confined within the walls of a house. Everyone else in the house was on edge because of this and the pure beings knew there was something going on and they didn’t care for it much. 

…Well, perhaps that was one reason. The other might have been that their mum? She didn’t want anything to do with them. 

Dirk, exhausted, sat in the rocking chair Popuri had bought them, attempting to rock his weeping son. Georgia was holding Elam, the baby faring no better than his brother. Chika? She was locked away in their bedroom as she had been for the last five days. 

He was…he was confused. Chika had been excited about the babies, as excited as Chika could get anyway. He realized she seemed to have some concerns but that just seemed natural for new parents. What he couldn’t understand was how she vacated herself out of her son’s lives. She pumped her milk for them so…that was a plus. But…she hadn’t held them, she didn’t speak to them, she didn’t…anything. She just kept to herself. 

That damned Ash was having a damn field day with it too. ‘So this is the superior lifestyle of an outside woman, hmm? I guess she’s right, you spoiled her enough during the pregnancy to show her you can take care of the babies on your own’. F—king prick. Dirk sucked his cheek as Liam cried himself silent, whining as his tiny hands curled around Dirk’s shirt. Sighing, he kissed his son’s forehead and requested forgiveness. He…he didn’t know what to do. 

Georgia sighed faintly as Elam started to cough, rubbing his back. “Dirk, dear, I…I think you need to speak with Chika. This snow will melt and…and I won’t be here.” 

Dirk thought a woman’s touch would be best and requested Georgia ask Chika what the matter was. Alas, Ash in his infinite assholery cited he didn’t want his wife influenced by Chika’s ‘ways’. Georgia really had no ‘choice’ but to listen. If Dirk wasn’t on edge enough from being the acting parent for twin newborns, he almost knocked Ash into outer space when he put his hands on Georgia gruffly. Not in his f—king house. 

…Chika was so good with Timothy and Ella, the babies of constituents from the Middleton Corp. Was that just because they were other people’s children? Did that even make sense? He stroked the hair on Liam’s head, just a faint wisp of strands. Chika stayed up all night because she slept all day now so he really wasn’t even seeing her much himself… 

He was tired. He stayed up all night with his distraught sons and ended up just lying on the floor because he knew he wouldn’t get very far. As it were, they hadn’t slept much either… 

Georgia stood, yawning into the back of her hand as she set Elam in the crib, smiling some at him. “…It’s funny, I was concerned he’d attribute me to his mum since I hold him so much but I think he knows.” 

Yea, funny indeed. Dirk nodded in response and murmured, “Thank you for your help, Georgia. You go get some rest, I’ll be up with the little guys.” 

“Alright…” she murmured, “Good night.” 

“Good night.” 

Despite Liam’s whines, Dirk ended up dozing off, having to shut down for at least a few minutes. Georgia…she tried to insist that Chika must’ve had a reason for this, that the woman was looking forward to the babes the very day before they were born. Something must have happened. Like…what? They were “free” from inside of her? Now they were out here and were almost effectively more work? 

…Really…he should have known better but…his comprehensive skills weren’t always top notch. 

Around one in the morning, he thought he heard something and slowly opened his eyes. Looking up, bewildered, Dirk gazed at his wife, the woman standing outside of the room and peeping in. He stared at her for a moment before murmuring, “…Hey. What…what are you doing out there? Come in.” 

Chika stared at Liam, the baby having nodded off somehow too, thankfully, before biting her lip. “That’s…that’s alright.” 

…Why? “What do you mean ‘that’s alright’?” Dirk demanded, standing and quietly putting their son in his crib. 

“I…I am more comfortable out here.” 

…Why? They didn’t get angry at each other generally. Frustrated, maybe, irritated, sure, but he was always happy with the fact that they never put each other in a fury. That changed. Stalking out, he shut the door quietly before giving her a hard look. “I don’t understand. I don’t understand how you detached yourself from not only me but your sons. Five days our sons have been on this Earth and you have the nerve to tell me you’re more comfortable looking in from the outside? Where the hell does that leave me, Chika? Am I supposed to be the one that goes in and raises our sons by myself now?” 

“No, no…” Chika whispered weakly. 

“Then what, Chika?” he snapped, at his wit’s end between hunger as he couldn’t even stop to feed himself much and exhaustion, “Fine, I get it, you were tired but don’t you think I am too? Not to mention, you are their _mother_ , they need you. They’re-they’re tolerating me right now but they know you’re missing, they’re smarter than you think!” 

Chika gave him a very strange look. “…They are better off.” 

“Better off _how_?! What the hell, Chika?! All those months we planned to have them, the time we spent picking out names and decorating the nursery, was that an act? Did it all come crumbling down when you pushed them out?! _Why_?!” 

“Dirk, please. This is for the best right now.” 

His face scrunched before he backed away, for the first time since he’d known her unsure if this was the same human being he fell in love with. “You’d really just throw me into this on my own, knowing I am still learning how all this works? Our sons mean nothing to you because it’s best if I’m their sole caretaker? What, do you regret them? Did you see them and think ‘what have I done?’? Why, do you even love me anymore?” 

His wife’s face blanched as she rapidly shook her head, reaching out to touch him, “Of course I love you--” 

“You have a bloody way of showing it!” he barked before biting his lip. He was cross. He was tired and cross and confused and angry. Sleep. He needed rest too. “…May I sleep in our bed?” 

“What? Of…of course you can. Dirk--” 

“Thanks.” 

Marching away before she could say anymore, he did as she had and locked the door behind him, teetering over and falling face first into the mattress. So be it. This…this was his challenge to face then. No matter he didn’t know why he was facing it alone when it’d been planned as a two person venture but sure, why not? This was for ‘the best’… 

…He hadn’t heard her whisper. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Dirk, you are receiving a call from…Nemoto Eiji. Will you connect?” 

Dirk Middleton woke in a tizzy, sitting up completely dazed. Where was he…? Gazing around his room, he grimaced when he found it was already nine in the morning. Bloody hell, he’d missed Liam and Elam’s six o’clock feeding. Rubbing his face, he quickly shook his head. “Y-yes, connect, please.” 

He looked up groggily as not only Eiji’s face appeared but Kaoru and Leonel’s too…Kaoru though. “Alright, prick, intervention time.” 

…Ugh, of course Chika called to speak to them. Squeezing his eyes shut, he dropped his head. Eiji glared, “You know, I get it, you’re probably wasted tired and cranky as s—t but where do you get off?” 

“I ‘get off’ with the fact that for the past _six days_ Chika has locked herself in our bedroom and become nocturnal but doesn’t even acknowledge our children exist! Oh, wait, she looked into their nursery last night but she told me, verbatim, ‘I am more comfortable out here’ and that they’re ‘better off’ with me being their sole provider. Yea, I’m cranky and ‘wasted tired’ but I have a wife that decided _after_ she gave birth she doesn’t want to be a mother so, yea, that’s my story.” 

Leonel and Eiji frowned rather thoughtfully, glancing at each other. Kaoru just gave him a hard expression before drawling out: “Ba-ka!” 

Dirk shot him a hot look as Leonel raised a hand, shaking his head. “No, no, I mean, I got to go to a course with my Aunt Cammy about pregnancy and there was a laughable lack of information about the mother’s health _after_ the baby. Though I’m…sure Chika knows. She would have put in the research.” 

Brows furrowing, Dirk shook his head slowly, “…What are you talking about?” 

“Dude, it’s probably super hard for us to understand, we’re just a bunch of guys” Eiji tapped his cheek, “But like, you have to keep in mind, Chika’s just spent the last nine months of her life with two people inside of her, she’s got all sorts of leftover hormones and s—t inside of her. Those could make her a little loopy.” 

…Perhaps. Kaoru snarled, “More than that, bastard, she could be suffering from postpartum depression. Ever think of that before you started yelling at her?” 

Postpartum…depression? Dirk sat up straighter, baffled. Eiji waved his hands, shaking his head, “I would not suggest diagnosing Chika yourself with something that serious, man, but to me it sounds like she’s got ‘the blues’. It’s completely normal for women to go through that for some days or weeks after having their baby. Then you have to recall the baggage Chika brought into this too.” 

Kaoru grimaced before looking down. Dirk stared, his mind slowly starting to toggle through instances here and there. “…How…how do you all know about this?” 

“Well, I took a psych course and I guess now fortunately child psychology was the only one open” Eiji explained. 

…Why…didn’t he take the time out to think about how his wife would be feeling _after_ she had the baby? They were right, Chika had been nervous about the babies in comparison to their first surprise child. He never even…considered it. And what she’d whispered to him then played off, what…what was that? Dirk frowned, his eyes shifting. Leonel offered him a smile. “It’s okay, Dirk, that does sound like you got a little overwhelmed.” 

“Yea…” Eiji drawled, rolling his eyes around, “But seriously, if this marriage s—t’s taught me anything it’s that talking is paramount to it working. You can’t just fly off the deep end because Chika makes some vague comments. Don’t start thinking you don’t know her when you haven’t even clarified the issue.” 

Dirk swallowed as Kaoru glared. “…You said you’d take care of her so you take care of her. I’ll come kick your ass if she calls us crying again.” 

…Bloody hell. Wincing, he nodded weakly before thanking them and clicking off. Ugh, he was just talking out of his head. With rest and clarity, what they said opened so many doors to reasons he hadn’t began to entertain. 

What got him the most though? …He got up and went to the nursery. The babies weren’t there. 

Quickly going downstairs, Dirk looked around frantically but the mystery was easily solved when he heard them screeching in the living room. Georgia was holding Liam this time while Elam sat in his car seat. He paused when he found that Ash seemed to be laying Chika out, yelling at the woman as she sat in a chair. “You know, if this is supposed to be the ‘ideal’ you all preached and lectured about, I’m glad I got the hell out of dodge. What kind of mother do you call yourself?! Your sons are weeping right before you and you feel nothing!” 

“That…that is not true” Chika said barely above a breath. 

“Oh really? Then hold your son, Chika! Embrace and comfort him like a mother should!” Ash spat, “Or is that just too ‘old fashioned’ for the likes of you? At the very least our mothers can raise their children without excuse!” 

Dirk’s blood boiled a bit. F—ktard. To think last night he sounded like that. “That’s _quite_ enough.” 

They all looked up, surprised. Dirk gnawed his lip as he slowly walked over to his wife, the woman bowing her head. Kneeling, he grasped her hands and gazed up at her. “…I’m…I’m not a well-educated man, Chika. It’s not an excuse and it’s not a reason but…it’s…it’s the only thing I can give you for why I wouldn’t know. I-I should have done some studying up these months instead of twiddling my fingers and waiting for our sons to come.” 

Chika gazed at him weakly as he stared earnestly into her eyes, “…The way you’ve been feeling, you knew. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“…As…as Ash said, women have been mothering children since the dawn of time. I have no excuse to feel as inadequate as I do” she whispered. 

Dirk rapidly shook his head, “Darling, when I spoke to the others, they said a good majority of mums feel sad, there’s no way on Earth you’re the only one that feels inadequate. Speak to me, tell me your concerns.” 

She swallowed hard, her hands trembling. He bit his lip, murmuring, “What did you whisper to me when they were born?” 

“H-He— _Liam_ ” she suddenly wept, “Liam almost died. My body almost ended up killing another baby!” 

“Darling, no. No, no, that-that wasn’t your fault at all” Dirk rasped, standing and hugging her to his chest. “None of it was ever your fault, you know that. And look, our Liam is just fine. He’s over there crying his little lungs out. He’s fine…” 

Chika wept into his chest, probably a kettle of mixed up hormones and emotions trying to reset themselves. He gulped, stroking her hair. “You said…you said ‘they’re free now’…” 

“…I…I feel…they were safer inside of me.” 

…No. No, Eiji was quite right…the woman he’d always known was still right here and thinking so profoundly beyond him he was getting lost in his own shortsightedness. Breathing out, he kissed the top of her head, “…Perhaps. That’s a very mum way of looking at it.” 

She sniveled, gripping his shirt, “…I-I’m sorry you have been facing this alone. I do love you and I do want what is best for our babies. I just…I just do not know if what I offer is best for them right now.” 

“Shh” he hushed gently, “…I get it, I understand now. We’ll get through this together, alright? You…you didn’t have to try to get over it by yourself.” ‘This is for the best right now’. She thought she could fix it… 

And she could. They would. “U-um, have Liam and Elam had their meals? I’m sure that could be one reason they’re so cross right now.” 

Chika wiped her eyes as he pulled away, staring at them solemnly, “…I…I will pump for them. They are probably hungry.” 

He nodded and walked over to pick up Elam, gently cooing and trying to calm the lad. Alright…he majorly overreacted. He took this as some personal slight despite knowing the psychological turmoil his wife had had with the incident back those years ago. She felt…she felt the world was a dangerous place to put their children and that she was enemy number one. That…that just wasn’t the case. 

Ash gave him an annoyed look and at that second—lo, for eternity—Dirk didn’t care. To Ash women were these deeply flawed creatures that were incapable of making choices and were nothing but slaves and yet they were supposed to be entirely above their own emotional issues and challenges. What a hypocritically convoluted world. In the wake of such issues he almost forgot that was bulls—t himself. 

…This relationship, their union, it was not a tipping scale. He wasn’t placing the world of blame and such troubles on the back of his wife. They’d have to work together for a balance and it was as simple as that. 

They could make their way out of the nightmares. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“None of it was ever your fault, you know that. And look, our Liam is just fine. He’s over there crying his little lungs out. He’s fine…”_

Chika Middleton stood outside the door of her bedroom, staring. She knew Dirk had just got them secure on the bed between a fortress of pillows because he was going to go get them a bottle and would have returned immediately. When she came in to lie down, she found them here and had been staring for at least ten minutes as they sobbed and Dirk did not return. She…went to investigate. 

_“—And I fully intend to tell Ivan you’ve married a loon! Like any mother in our hometown would be so ‘depressed’ they can’t care for their own child! What hogwash!”_

_“You prick bastard” Dirk spat. He was standing as if he’d been lured into their living room, most likely by Ash’s negativities. “You speak to me about my wife being ‘depressed’ as if it’s some abominable offense and I swear Georgia hasn’t said ten words to you in the week you’ve been here. You have the nerve to call my wife a ‘loon’ and think I’ll stand here and take that? Do you let everyone in Galeton call your wife a ‘loon’?!”_

_Georgia was silently sitting in a chair in the corner. She pursed her lips, looking upset, as Ash recoiled before his eyes narrowed. His silence signaled the truth. “Oh, so you DO. You do let them call her a loon and I’m sure a whole list of unimaginable things because you decided to rewrite her whole history and future to your liking. You get to be the saint that saved ‘poor old Georgia’ from the demon Cam and she’s the stained damsel-in-distress in your thanks. Funny how she can’t seem to stand you.”_

_Ash’s nostrils flared, Dirk glaring hotly, “You tell Ivan whatever the f—k you want but you keep my wife’s name out of your mouth. What she’s going through is none of your concern.”_

_“You-you’re just a whipped sap” Ash rasped darkly, “You’ll give her all the excuses in the world but you still fail to acknowledge what I’ve said: any mum will be joyous about their child, any mum would want to hold and coddle them, ANY mum would want to take care of her child. And here you are trying to justify her apathy. Or she’s just so ‘concerned’ about the weight of the world. I’ve done research too in the wake of your denial, Dirk, perhaps you should be concerned that your sons won’t wake up tomorrow morning when you’re not looking.”_

Georgia intervened as Dirk almost went postal, screaming at Ash that it’d be a mercy to this universe to put him out in the snow to freeze to death at this point. He practically bellowed that she wouldn’t harm a hair on their child’s heads… 

Chika swallowed, shaking as she willed herself toward the bed. Her husband was quite right, she couldn’t fathom harming her sons. That’s…that’s why, that’s why she was afraid. She…she could do so many things wrong. Kneeling on the bed before them, watching as they twitched and wailed, she put everything she had into reaching out and allowing their tiny hands to curl around her finger. 

Look how small they were. Ella or Timothy, they were not this small, this frail. When she touched Liam’s head after he was born, it was so very soft and fragile. The same little being that her own body mistakenly tried to suffocate and she was supposed to keep them from harm? 

She withdrew her hands, covering her mouth as she started to weep and buckled over them a bit. “I-I am sorry. I know y-you don’t understand what is occurring in this period of your life, I-I don’t either. I d-don’t want anything to happen to either of you, I-I want you to be alright. I felt your lives in my stomach and-and I don’t want anything to happen to you. I’m-I’m so afraid…” 

Chika sniveled, alarmed when something touched her face. Her first thought was perhaps Dirk had overheard her…alas, it was the softest little brush of flesh against her cheek. She opened her eyes, confused, and found that Liam was touching and staring at her silently. In fact, she hadn’t noticed but they’d both fallen silent. Why? 

… ‘They know you’re missing’. 

Sitting up, gulping as she choked down her sobs, she gazed at them. It…it could not be that simple. Her simply sitting here and speaking to them, it could not have been that that effectively calmed them. Liam nonetheless lifted his tiny arm, his palm out toward her. Chika stared at him…before smiling softly, reaching and giving the same tiny finger she squeezed when he was pushing against her stomach a small pinch. The little being almost seemed to smile as well. 

She could never hope to be perfect. She knew. She knew from her life and the life of those she knew that it’d be full of trial and tribulations, dangers and fears that she could only teach them to get through. But she…she could only teach them that effectively by getting over the fear herself. 

“…Let’s start over, Liam, Elam.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

If there wasn’t nine feet of snow on the ground, he would throw Ash out on his ass. Hell, he was still considering it now. The only reason he hadn’t though? He’d just take Georgia and Dirk wasn’t going to allow that. But God, did he want to kill him for saying these things. He didn’t even f—king know what he was talking about. 

“You know what? I’d rather go out there and face our maker than stay in this twisted house, allowing myself and my wife to be twisted by your family’s insanity” Ash spat, “Georgia, go pack our things.” 

“You lunatic, you are not taking _anyone_ out into this!” Dirk snapped, “You’d control Georgia into her own death and you talk about how twisted my household is! Where will you even go? Sail across frozen waters?” 

“You don’t worry about what _I’ll_ do, Middleton. At the very least I have the bollocks to do _something_.” 

Dirk snorted derisively, “Bollocks is all you’re saying so that’s about right. Look, I don’t want to be in this situation either but you buckle down and swallow my ‘liberal’ family ways until this snow melts and then you feel free to prance out of here anyway you want. Unfortunately for you, I _will_ punch your lights out and lock you in the basement if you try to take Georgia out into this snowy death trap. Understand?” 

“Yes, Dirk, put the only sensible man out of commission and let’s just let the women take over” Ash sneered. “Your wife seems to be in good shape.” 

Alright, he was just putting him ‘out of commission’ on precedent. Dirk was about an inch away from socking Ash between the eyes when Georgia gasped softly. Ash looked up and his green eyes widened a bit. Dirk frowned, figuring something was going on behind him… 

Turning, his eyes also grew when he found his wife cradling both babies tightly against her shoulder. She stared at him solemnly, “Dirk, you were getting them bottles. They are hungry.” 

“Y-Yes!” he blurted, stunned senseless. Good lord, how long had he been down here arguing with Ash? 

Ash suddenly scoffed. What? Was this not what a mother was supposed to do? Or should she juggle the babies while she got their bottle? However, he saw where Ash might have been ‘criticizing’. Chika was sort of…trembling. Dirk knew it wouldn’t be solved that easily…but this was a massive step and…and hell, the boys were quiet! They must’ve been happy... 

In fact, Georgia smiled and walked over to Chika. Ash gave her a look she summarily ignored and adjusted the babies in Chika’s arms. “You don’t have to hold them quite that tightly, Chika. You want them to be secure, of course, but you also want them to feel comfortable. Remember how you held Timothy and Ella? This is no different except they’re yours.” 

Chika swallowed before nodding. She did hold them a little more relaxed and for the first time ever he actually heard the boys mewl a bit as if they were contented. Chika rubbed their backs. “Yes, that is more comfortable, isn’t it? Thank you, Georgia.” 

“Of course, dear. Now, let’s get these lads fed. We’ll take care of it, Dirk” Georgia assured, taking Elam. 

“A-ah, yes, thank you” Dirk smiled quickly as the two went to the kitchen. 

Ash glared at him as he sat, tapping his fingers together. Huh…so…he could actually sit and catch his breath for a second. That’d probably change when Georgia left but… 

Dirk frowned as Ash suddenly huffed, marching up the steps and slamming the door loudly to the room he and Georgia were sleeping in. Oh… 

…It was an oddity in the world of Galeton to be married as long as Ash and Georgia have been to not have at least one child. Dirk could only imagine Georgia wasn’t going to let that happen and Ash…he may have slowly began to recognize that fact. Ridiculing all that was ‘wrong’ with Dirk’s family…it probably made it easier to accept the lack of his. 

He wanted to speak about karma but then he wasn’t wishing that sort of thing on himself. Dirk smiled as Chika returned to sit on the couch with him with a bottle. Liam suckled it contently as she gazed down at him. “…I am still concerned.” 

“Of course, darling. I understand.” 

“But…they both do not recognize anything that I worry about for them yet. Right now they are innocent and just require nourishment…and affection” she murmured before smiling as Liam reached for her again, “I…I can only give what I am able to. I suppose all he knows is I am the one that was always there and that is all that matters. I will just to keep that in mind.” 

Dirk kissed her temple, breathing in, “…That’s right. And it’ll be just fine that way.” 

Things felt good again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“The temperature will be rising tomorrow morning to a high of 55. We expect to see a good portion of this snow melt in the upcoming days as we finally see some spring weather!” 

Dirk Middleton let out a breath of relief as the weatherman gushed that this insane weather venture was coming to a close. The food was getting a little tight, on a week and a half of just winging it and being trapped indoors. He had to admit being a bit stir crazy…not to mention he was certain Ash was one fury attack from murdering everyone here. 

…He tried. He tried to be nice but the man was just…not the man he recalled. The Ash he knew wasn’t this mean-spirited or anything even close. In their youth he was described as the nicest bloke in town and Dirk was a little puzzled where he went off the deep end. Yes, Ash had always loved Georgia but he had to have known that even if the story made her a victim by villainizing the innocent that their town would view her as some sort of sin as well. So not only did he force her away from the man she loved, he made her a social pariah. 

In a way he understood. When they came back the first time to Japan, Jessica was ruthlessly lecturing how he wasn’t taking his duties as man of the house seriously. He had to be more stern, he had to be more unrelenting, he needed to be more controlling and effective. That was the way his father before him was and that was how Preston men should be. He was to keep the family line going so he needed to invoke these values. 

…He might’ve fallen in love with a nice girl. He got caught up in the politics of the village and became completely set on marrying Georgia when he was certain any number of women were interested in wedding him. They would have gladly carried on his name, to extend his line. But…all he’d done, he’d…really just sort of ended things, it seemed. And as more years passed, he’d probably understand that more and more. Dirk couldn’t detail precisely how everything was supposed to work in life but Ash dug himself a blooming canyon and he’d have to lay in it. 

Standing, Dirk wandered toward his bedroom and peeked in. He found Chika, Liam, and Elam lying on the bed. Chika was on her stomach, looking at them and apparently speaking. 

“—a and Uncle Shinji. Not to mention Grandpapa Mark and Grandpapa Koji. I hear from Aunt Kaede that Grandpapa Koji is very excited to meet you two for he is also a twin. But you will meet my daddy and my mama and I am certain Russell will be very intrigued by you both. And…” 

She suddenly trailed off and he walked closer to see why. Liam and Elam were fast asleep, comfortable in their nest of pillows. Chika sat up…and pouted. “I bore them.” 

Dirk laughed softly, shaking his head, “Darling, you do not ‘bore’ them. First, you have to remember that for all purposes you’re saying a lot of gibberish in their mind.” 

He smiled and stroked their hair with his finger, whispering, “But that must be perfectly fine to them. They didn’t get to hear your voice for a week when it was one of their constants for nine months so it must be an immense comfort to hear you so they go right to sleep.” 

Chika blinked, “Why, I don’t know if I considered it that way…I am glad they find me comforting.” 

Climbing into bed, he pulled her back against his chest and stroked her hair, kissing her temple. “Do you feel better, darling?” 

“…A little. Not completely.” 

“I know, I’m not rushing you or anything” he amended quickly, “You’ve just been doing so well with them in such a small amount of time.” 

Chika sighed, “Well, I feed them sometimes and I speak to them. I have not lessened your work much.” 

“Chika, I thought our sons were going to be fretful babies but now that you’re coddling them they’re incredibly good. I mean, they cry when they’re hungry or wet or tired but I was expecting that much. No, anything you do for them is just right.” 

She was silent before lacing her fingers in his. “…It’s just beginning.” 

“That’s right. Our journey still lies ahead.” 

“…Yes. But I think the four of us will make it just fine.” 

A few days later, the snow had subsided enough to allow for flight. The second it became available, Ash had Georgia pack their bags and told Dirk soberly he wished to never see them again. Fine, he supposed. “…In the very least will you give Ivan this letter I wrote?” 

He’d stayed up one night and wrote to his brother about the life he’d had since he left Galeton. It was a long thing but he knew Ivan would read it, criticizing and seething. Part of him hoped the man would understand deep down that he was happy though. Ash snatched it from him without another word and barked for Georgia to come on. 

Chika and Georgia, solemn, walked from the nursery side by side. The brunette woman gave Chika a trembling smile, whispering, “I’m glad you got your happiness, Chika. And you have two beautiful little boys. I rather envy you.” 

His wife gave her a brief pleading look. Yes, she could stay. Send that bastard packing and start over like the rest of them. Ash bellowed, “ _Now_ , Georgia!” 

Letting out a breath, Georgia hugged Chika tightly before giving him a hug, saying they better take care of themselves. One day. Yes…one day. 

Dirk watched the taxi take off down the road back to the airport and felt a little cold inside. Cam called and said that he, Max, Miru, and Leann would be over soon to finally see their sons. When Dirk told him Georgia was leaving, Cam fell silent. “…Does she want to go?” 

…He didn’t know by this point. That she didn’t just give the man a gigantic ‘f—k you’ was beyond him but…he didn’t know. 

All he knew was that his lovely wife and he had a lot ahead of them. Everything they’d faced from the day they met each other randomly on that street so many years ago came to this very moment. Back then, his path was a broken fork, a confusing and daunting crossroads. 

Now…it felt a lot clearer. There was one path and three people had joined him in this venture of life. Now he knew that he was more than ready to keep writing chapters in this story. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: 

Eiji and Cheryl’s song is Lady Gaga’s “You and I” 

Chika says that the babies like listening to AWOLnation’s “Sail”. 

By the way, in HM64, for you ‘young’ns’, the children were delivered by a character simply named ‘the midwife’. I think she was related to Zack/h, the shipper, right? 

**So was this your bias, Ryuu?**

Alright, so I’m going to admit that yes, as far as being the author goes and what was not an utter struggle to get through, Dirk’s ending is my bias. It didn’t take an exorbitant amount of tears or heavy breathing to get through, just a few teary eyed bliss moments and ‘yay-ness’. I do like some punch in the gut drama but seriously, I’ve had Dirk’s ending done for like a month whereas Kaoru and Matt’s took _everything_ I had. Not to mention I get twins to play with again! I know, I think I promised no more multi-births but when I made Liam in a manga creator maker some months ago and thought: Chika should have twins, it took off. And I know this is my preferred ending because I know exactly where the rest of this is going XD 

**I still don’t like Dirk!**

Okay, this is not intended to be rude…but yea, it was a competition and _yea_ , characters lost…I am sorry if this is not your ending, if it’s not your cup of tea, etc. However, I can only do the best _I_ can in circumstances and I did give the reigns over to whom the mass majority wanted. If it’s not the way you wanted it, you didn’t like how the story went, I am _somewhat_ sorry. I know that sounds really arrogant or something but honest, yea…kind of how it went. And I have gotten messages saying this isn’t really everyone’s cup of tea of a story but hey, I had semi-fun and frankly the only way this series keeps going is if I get some sort of enjoyment out of it. All in all, I still wrote the other endings but yea, that’ll be another story. 

**WHY CAM AND GEORGIA?**

Plot twist~! 

**Postpartum was kind of handled…casually.**

I was going to give Chika something like full-fledged postpartum depression after she had the twins but with some research I figured that Chika didn’t have anything that intensive (mind Eiji’s remark on diagnosing it that way). I found out that a lot of women are understandably depressed for some weeks after they have children (called “baby blues”) so I felt that this would be a better option. 

**You can never hope to have another Koji and Nelly (hopefully only I’m thinking this XP).**

But yea, I can never hope to have another Koji and Nelly, they’re characters I’ve had for thirteen years now XD Alas, I’m going to briefly explore Liam and Elam just because I do love my twinz. 

**How dare you destroy Ash’s character?!**

Oh, you’re new here. Joking aside, yea, Ash cascaded so beyond my control I’m still shocked what happened to him. My bad. 

**Anyway, more to come soon for this ending. Feel free to pose more questions**


	62. Matt's Ending, Part I

**Matt’s Ending, Part I**   
_Matt’s ending is not canon to Legacy. He came in second place with 57 votes._

**Author’s Notes:** So in the upset I’m still trying to figure out, Matt was the second place winner. I know it was a lot of people that didn’t actually like Dirk (...well...) and then a lot of people put off by Kaoru’s behavior but um, wow. This ending was asking a little bit of me but I was pleasantly surprised. We’ll talk about it soon. 

**QUITE DEPRESSING**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

__“So you're leaving in a couple days, huh?” young Matt had said.  
  
“They're leaving in a couple days. I refuse!”   
  
He had looked over his shoulder. “You'd really miss your family if you stayed though, Chika, you know that.” 

__“Maybe they'll miss me enough to come back then.”  
  
Matt didn't say anything at first. “If you have something to say, say it.”   
  
“It won't be as bad as you think, Chika.”   
  
How had he known? “How can you say that? I'll never ever ever see you again!” 

_  
"Of course you will.You're my friend, right?" _

_Just...how? "I had friends in Massachusetts and I never saw them again either."_

__"Well, just because you haven't seen them yet doesn't mean you won't. They're just really far away. At least you'll be in Japan so there's a better chance I'll see you."  
  
She hadn't. She...she just hadn't. "I won't make friends ever again."   
  
"Don't say that..."   
  
"I won't. All we do is move and then I have to leave them far behind. It's no use."   
  
"I think you'll make plenty of other friends, Chika. And I know we'll see each other again. Don't you think you can think so too?" 

_She remembered looking to him and seeing his confident smile. She hadn't had that idea that they'd see each other again. No one cared after such a long absence. She'd thought she'd known the absolute truth._

__He'd given her a kiss on the cheek, her first love. "Promise! We'll get our tree house all perfect and everything again when we meet back up, okay?"  
  
"Okay." 

_It'd been... simpler then._

Chika gazed at the ceiling of her hospital room. Her heart hurt so much. 'Your body has overcome tremendous strain, Hideyoshi-san'. Was that why? 

The door slowly opened. Looking to the visitor, she found it was Nemoto Eiji. He looked exhausted, his violet eyes drained. "...Hey."   
  
"Hello."   
  


He wandered closer and sat, rubbing the back of his neck before mumbling. "I think the...the presentation went well. Can't make any promises but...but I promise we did our best."   
  
"I know" she murmured, "I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you all."   
  
His brows furrowed, shaking his head, "...If I didn't act like such a f—king hothead you wouldn't be in this mess, Chika. It's my fault."   
  
"I don't particularly think it's anyone's fault, Eiji. I'm sure you didn't push Kaoru to admit his feelings so that things would occur as they have."   
  
"...No" he mumbled. 

Chika folded her lips, continuing to stare at the ceiling. Hot tears welled in her eyes as she gazed away. "I...I wish there was an easier option, Eiji."   
  
"No, this...this situation doesn't particularly give you one" he murmured. "You're only one human being, Chika. You can't be responsible for the feelings of three other people in account of your own. Whatever decision you make in this case, it has to be for you too."   
  
"...No matter what?" 

"No matter what."   
  
...The simplicities of life had ended. Now to watch how the chips fall. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton walked into the hospital on the island, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He’d been sleeping when Chika called him the next day, a lot more exhausted than he’d wanted to admit when she sent him just to recoup. He had a bit of a headache, probably from waking so late and not eating but, well, his darling called him and desired to speak with him so a meal could wait. 

Coming to the room he’d spent days sleeping outside of, he knocked on the doorframe. Chika was gazing out of the window before looking to him. He smiled, “Hello, darling. How are you feeling today?”   
  


Chika gazed at him, blanched, “…Not…not very well, Dirk. But nothing physical.” 

He frowned, tilting his head as he got closer and sat. “What’s the matter?” 

The woman kneaded her hands slowly before biting her lip. “…I could not sleep coming to this decision. It was…it was the most difficult thing I could ever do, coming to this conclusion, but—you must realize, I care for you immensely. You mean very much to me, you must know that.” 

…Dirk felt something rise in his stomach as he gazed at her. Leaning back in the chair, he stared at her a moment longer before gulping. “…You’ve…you’ve chosen…Kaoru then.” 

Chika hesitated. “…No, not…not exactly.” 

What? If it wasn’t Kaoru and it wasn’t him, then…? He gazed at her long and hard. He’d…he that Dirk felt when they first met had something of a chemistry but fell so far behind, that…that was her choice? 

He knew she was going to try to say more, possibly attempt to make him feel better but in that second he’d rather die. Standing quickly, he inhaled and forced a smile. It failed entirely and he knew it but he’d told her, right? He told her he’d be alright with whatever choice she made and-and that was her choice. Stiff upper lip, take it like a man. He trembled as his heart broke like a humans did and choked out, “I-I see. I understand, I’m-I’m glad you ca-came t-tu-to your decision, okay? U-Um, t-then-then in that case, I-I’ll just, um, I’ll just…I’ll just sit out here then. T-ta.” 

In his flustered drive to flee, he narrowly missed getting hit by a hospital cart, waiting for it to rush by before settling in the far back corner. It…it was no longer his concern, perhaps, but…he made a promise and he’d see it through. He wouldn’t leave until he saw her walk out of here. 

…Calling Cam, he felt cold bitter tears roll down his face as he clenched his teeth, remembering the concert and the wedding and everything he’d secretly envisioned in his life to keep him going. Cam picked up and he whimpered, “C-Cam, I-I don’t know if th-the others want to go b-but a-at least for me, I-I think I will be returning to Galeton.” 

Cameron Daugherty had all the reason in the world to ask what the hell he was thinking. Go back why? What could possibly be there for him? What had he been saying all along? There was _nothing_ there…and that’s what Dirk wanted. Nothing. No, Cam was silent for a moment before murmuring: “I’m so sorry, bloke.” 

He looked up when Kaoru walked by. If…if it was truly what he thought, Kaoru would come out of that room as confused and hurt as he was. And indeed, Kaoru rushed back out perhaps ten minutes later, running from this news in a fury. However, he did stop and gave him a baffled expression as he trembled. Dirk…could only shrug in misery, closing his eyes. 

No, that wasn’t quite what he was expecting either… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shomura Kaoru had been frowning when he walked into Chika’s hospital room, a confused look on his face. It was too soon. She’d asked them to come back to back like this, yes, but she really underestimated how much it’d hurt. She was still sobbing over Dirk but now to tell Kaoru…? 

“Chika! What’s going on?” her infanthood friend questioned, rushing to her, “Is everything okay?” 

“N-No. No, nothing is okay.” Nothing would be the same after this, she knew that. 

“It’s that bastard Dirk, isn’t it? Did he say something to upset you?” 

Dirk? Wait, no… Chika wiped her eyes, dismayed. “…He…he is still outside, isn’t he?” 

“Yea…? But I can totally make him go if you want me to” Kaoru offered a bit too seriously. 

She rapidly shook her head. “No…that is not the type of person Dirk is and…that’s…that’s not important at this very moment. Please sit.” 

Kaoru did as she asked, staring at her as she tried to write the words in her head. Dirk was on the outside now…and soon…"I...I want you to understand, Kaoru, that I can't express how much you mean to me. I've...I've been afraid to lose you at every turn. I have tried because I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy and I know this would make you happy, me-me loving you as a man, a lover, a boyfriend. But...but the love I have for you...it's not the type of love for that. You are my very best friend and I genuinely care about you but..." 

Gazing at her, his brows suddenly furrowed as he shook. “But…I’m not the one you want.” 

She bit her lip as Kaoru suddenly looked over his shoulder, away from her. “And…and since D-Dirk’s out there dissolving into tears, you rejected him too. What the hell, Chika?” 

“Kaoru--” 

“What the hell?!” he snapped, flying to his feet, “Like-like _holy s—t,_ I think I would have been _less_ mad if it’d been _Dirk_. At least he f—king tried! You’re going for the two-timing lazy one?!” 

Chika pursed her lips, “…I am not going for any of you, Kaoru. That’s the truth in the matter.” 

“…Wow” he laughed bitterly. “Wow. Well, I guess that’s great news: we all fail in your sight. Wonderful.” 

“Kaoru--” 

Shaking his head, he held up a hand to stop her, “Just…stop. I-I’m going to need to be alone with this for a while. I-I’ll see you.” 

Watching him rush from the room, Chika choked and hugged her knees. He was wrong…somewhat. In the end, she _wasn’t_ choosing anyone but...he wasn’t lazy. Matt had just been her friend as he always had from the very beginning. There were denotations of interest but…it felt like a comfortable place when they went fishing or watched cartoons. Or if they did things they’d grown into now, like surfing or playing video games. It…it had become skewed with Kaoru, with his actions, his transgressions. Dirk…Dirk would be a special case regardless but… 

She wouldn’t. If there was one portion of Kaoru’s rebuttal that was correct it was the ‘two timing’ portion. Matt had a woman that loved him dearly and was very upset over this affair. Chika wouldn’t hurt Dakota and connive to steal Matt. She wasn’t going to be Antoinette. 

So…she had chosen nothing. And she’d sit in this hospital room alone from now on for the choice but… 

She’d…she’d done as they asked. Now they’d hate her for it forever. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Rosa sighed as she wandered out of the hospital, staring at her phone. Shomura Katie just text her: 'Kaoru was rejected'. 

...If she wanted to be truthful with herself, she did worry that it'd wreck their friendships. All this time they'd all been together raising their children and their child had been infatuated with theirs for their child to choose someone else? How would she feel in their place? 

Alas, Katie text her back immediately that she was probably concerned over silly things like were they angry. 'Sort of. But I would only be pissed if my grandpa expected me to marry someone I didn't want to. That, and I'll never be angry with Chika. We could be having a funeral right now for my only son instead'. 

Chihaya told her Carl gave him similar sentiments despite an argument they'd apparently had prior to this chaos. Carl wanted his son to be happy but...well, frankly, it wasn't up to them. It never had been. 

That was up until they found out Chika had chosen no one. 

Carl was questiooning how Chika had the choice of three men and chose none of them. Didn’t she care about any of them? Why was their son rejected over _nothing_? Rosa tried to insist it wasn’t their business why Chika decided not to date any of them. Katie and Carl didn’t seem to think so and her fears were semi coming true. Chihaya said they were the touchiest people in the universe so give it time, they’d get over it. She wasn’t so sure. And Chika, she was extremely distraught. Rosa wanted to know what made her come to that choice but wasn’t trying to stress her poor sweetie anymore than she was with all this. She was all nerves too... 

And seems she wasn't the only one. Rosa's red eyes narrowed when she found her dad standing outside in the designated smoking area having a cigarette. That man quit and started back up more than was logical. Some of it was warranted, she knew, but enough was enough. "Daddy." 

Yagami Koji glanced back at her, blinking slowly. "...Hello, princess." 

"So you're smoking again?"   
  
"Yea..." 

Rosa huffed, "Good!" 

While she was sketchy how her father would react, she grabbed the pack and lighter he'd been holding in his free hand from him. He just stared at her as she lit one up for herself like an 'expert' despite the fact it'd been quite a few years since she'd smoked. Chihaya would probably be enraged but she and Max _had_ secretly had a few when they were in Massachussetts but that was still before she had Chika. It was a hard habit to kick, no doubt about it. Taking a healthy puff off of it reminded her of why... 

Not shockingly, her papa snatched the cigarette out of her lips and tossed it away along with his pack of cigarettes. "Fine, damn it, I quit!" 

Rosa leered. "Forever?"   
  
"Forever!" he threw his hands up, already seemed agitated. 

Dusting her hands off, she sighed gravely. "I only smoked a little during college, papa--" 

Koji glared deeply. "Out of _all_ of my children, _you're_ the smoker."   
  


"Don't give me that! I haven't smoked in over twenty years!" 

He squeezed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as if he were in some realm of disbelief. "...I guess it's a coping mechanism." 

"Yes" Rosa agreed, hugging his side, "A bad one. We can find better ways." 

Pursing his lips, he rubbed her shoulder as he gazed off. "She's not my first grandchild to grow up and start off on her life. She's my...odd one, really. And I thought it strange she was in this sort of love triangle or quadrilateral or whatever to begin with but...it’s very Chika, her answer of ‘none’." 

"I did honestly think she wouldn't really be interested in relationships the way _her_ papa is..." 

Koji sighed deeply before looking back, "...Just...hope she can accept her choice. She’s not doing a great job of that at the moment but...it all hurts." 

  
“Yea…it does.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was three weeks from the day she’d told both Kaoru and Dirk that she rejected them both. Ever since, things had become lonesome. Yes, Eiji and Leonel came to visit but they had exams and girlfriends and a life outside of this hospital. The way Chika was starting to see it, she would be completely starting over from this point forward. 

Kaoru, Leonel, and Eiji had been in charge of presenting their website to the school, of course. Leonel and Eiji had told her the presentation went well. However, the trio, with the rare inclusion of Kaoru, came and told her that they had come in second. Chika was disappointed and at least Leonel and Eiji were also. Kaoru simply muttered that it ‘wasn’t a big deal’. Well, it slightly was, that was still four years of their lives. But perhaps he just thought there was nothing to be done for it. There wasn’t, after all. Kaoru told her he was sorry he couldn’t get the first prize for her rather passively, especially after everything that had happened…and then he walked out and she hadn’t seen him since. 

When Chika walked out of the room, she saw Dirk, without fail, sitting in the far corner of the waiting room, a ragged mess. He never looked up and he never tried to visit her in her room. She wished to tell him that she respected and appreciated that he kept his word but…he didn’t have to anymore. She’d…hurt him. She told him this and he didn’t respond for a long few moments. “ _Just let me keep my promise, Chika. That’s all.”_

…It was perfectly awful. 

The day she walked out of the hospital, Dirk walked out as well. Eiji had informed her that Dirk and the group were going back to England. 

Chika slowly walked down the alley way in front of the fountain with the closed down dodgy French restaurant and bustling ramen shop. She didn’t understand. Why would they all return? Eiji expressed, worried, that Cheryl was going back in order to tell her mother ‘good bye’ but even that seemed risky. Her babyhood friend trembled and smiled. “I…I have to trust that everything will work out. I told Ash that she was my fiancée. I asked for his blessing but stupid me, that’s not going to happen, right? I gave her a ring…that’s all I can do until she comes back. I…I feel ill about it but…what else can I do? 

Fair enough. But Dirk? Did he feel like he didn’t have options here or anywhere else in the world? And Cam and Georgia knew they wouldn’t be accepted in the village. Chika swallowed as she stood outside of the door. Just by habit she pulled out her keys but figured that was no longer an honor allowed of her. She knocked. 

Cameron Daugherty answered the door and smiled warmly. “Hello, darling.” 

…She worried. She rejected their good friend, she rejected everyone. They had all the right to turn against her. Alas, Cam gave her a hug and pulled her in. “H-Hello, Cam-nii.” 

“I’m so glad to see you out of that bloody place. Are you feeling alright? Should you be walking around?” 

She shook her head, “I cannot go for long ventures but…Eiji informed me that you all were going to be leaving tonight. Cam-nii, I…I just wanted to know if _all_ of you think it’s a good idea.” 

Cam nodded, smiling as he held her hand and pulled her to sit. The couch was covered in a sheet but they sat on top. She glanced around, weakly recalling all the days she spent here as a teenager. The warm memories were…making her sad. “Dirk imagines he’s going to just sell the place off and put the money in the Middleton trust. I told him he ought to keep it for a while to see if he changed his mind but he said that’s unimaginable at this moment.” 

Biting her lip, she grasped her hands. “I…I would never wish to hurt Dirk, Cam-nii, you know that, right?” 

“Of course we do, dear” Cam assured, “And I don’t believe Dirk has any hard feelings either. It’s just not an easy venture when something good ends.” 

…Something good. 

Chika looked up helplessly when Georgia Ainsworth came down the steps next, holding a large suitcase. One of her few female friends smiled lightly. “Hello, dear. It’s good to see you out of the hospital.” 

…Perhaps not everyone was quite as understanding as Cam-nii. “Thank you…so you and Cam-nii are going to try your relationship in Galeton?” 

“Oh, heavens no” Cam shook his head. "We decided we’re going to live in London. I'm going to use the savings I earned here and secure us a nice little flat I searched out on the internet. I have enough money to last us until I can hopefully secure work." 

Georgia smiled, sitting beside him and holding his hand, "Yes, it'll be splendid. I can't-I can't wait. But what of you, dear? What is your next step?“ 

…Kaoru hadn’t wanted to go. Dirk most likely would have come with her. Matt…Matt had no stake. So the current plot? “I will be leaving late summer to go and stay in Boston to start my new career.” 

Cam frowned, “But you’re going by yourself?” 

“Yes…for now. Shinji will be starting school soon and he’s considering Amherst like our mother and grandfather’s alma mater. He may come stay with me. Otherwise…I’ll be fine.” 

Georgia suddenly gasped, “Oh my goodness, Shinji dear! I want to say good bye to him!” 

Cam smirked, glancing at his watch. “Well, the taxi will be arriving soon…I can call and tell them to add an additional fifteen or twenty minutes. Or more. Is he nearby, Chika?” 

“Ah, yes. He’s at the house. I will call and tell him to meet me here.” 

Calling her younger brother, Shinji gushed that he’d be there as soon as possible. While he’d seemed somewhat smitten with Georgia still lately his attention had gone elsewhere. Regardless, he’d come and say ‘good-bye’ to friends, she figured. Chika glanced toward the steps after Cam went up them to inform the others of the brief extension. He looked a little bothered when he returned. Georgia questioned it but he waved it off, giving Chika an all too bright smile. Oh. 

The knock at the door announced Hideyoshi Shinji’s arrival. Georgia skipped over and answered. Shinji gasped, “Oh my God, you’re leaving me, Butterscotch?” 

Georgia laughed and hugged him tightly, “Unfortunately, you rascal. Oh, I’ll miss you!” 

Chika smiled some, noting that Shinji had Akane with him. The smaller version of Russell sat quietly at his feet. Looking over her shoulder as Ash and Cheryl came down the steps, she took the leash from Shinji. “Akane, do you remember your former keepers?” 

Akane walked beside her and sniffed Cheryl. Cheryl smiled somewhat, patting the dog’s head. “You’ve become a beautiful girl, Akane.” 

Ash Preston just stared at her, his eyes dark and glazed over. Akane stared at him…before suddenly snarling. Shinji looked up, surprised, as Akane even barked at him. “Woah, woah, Akane, you don’t bark at people. Stop that.” 

“…Enough of this. Let’s get going” Ash grunted, starting toward the door. 

Cam stood slowly, staring at Ash for a long wary moment as the man passed to grab his luggage. “…You know, perhaps this is too sudden. Chika just got out of the hospital and we really haven’t made a lot of proper goodbyes.” 

“To whom?” Ash snapped, “Everyone you know is in this room, say ‘goodbye’ to them now!” 

Georgia frowned, looking up to Cam as the man’s eyes narrowed at Ash. “…You’re in quite the hurry to get back there, Ash. As is there’s not a whole lot for you there either except searching for a wife. Or do you have some…other plans?” 

His blue eyes briefly widened before he hissed, “What are you trying to claim?” 

“That you’re been acting strangely since you found out about Georgia and I. Now you’re in a rush to get back to Galeton knowing that we’d never be tolerated there and two that you still need a wife. I’m starting to see the possibility of a plot.” 

Ash glared, “Or maybe you’re just paranoid!” 

Georgia grasped Cam’s arm, giving Ash a deep look for a minute. Finally, she swallowed. “…Perhaps we should stay here then, Cam.” 

“So instead of doing the respectful thing of telling your father about this travesty you’ll stay here and forget them all entirely?!” Ash snapped. 

“ ‘Travesty’?” Georgia demanded hotly. 

“What’s going on…?” 

Chika gasped, startled out of the looming argument by the last voice. Dirk Middleton was walking down the steps. He had a very small bag in comparison to the others. More bothersome was he was white as a sheet with deep sacks underneath his eyes. He stared at her. “Hello…Chika.” 

“H-Hello, Dirk” she murmured. 

“So what is all this yelling before we leave…?” Dirk said, swiftly redirecting his attention. 

Cam looked like he was boiling. “I think Ash has some cards up his sleeve, Dirk. He’s in some sort of rush to get back to Galeton with everyone in tow. We have no intentions of staying regardless so what is there to rush to?” 

Staring at Ash who was also fuming and…shaking, Dirk blinked languidly. “…There’s little glory in manipulating defeat for victory when you’ve already lost, Ash.” 

His eyes widened as Dirk shook his head. “For you two’s safety, I would _suggest_ just staying here for a spell. Stay as far from England as possible until this bloke is good and married and there’s no ‘plotting’ to be done. Naturally, it’s up to you…” 

“No…” Georgia frowned, hugging Cam’s waist, “That…that sounds like a good idea. Right, dear?” 

Cam nodded gravely. Ash gritted his teeth and Chika almost thought he’d throw some punches. “F-Fine, you bastards! Come along, Cheryl!” 

While something should have been said for Cheryl’s sake, the girl was grasped and taken to where the taxi must have arrived. Cam let out a long breath and whispered, “Jesus, what was going to happen…?” 

“Dirk, darling, you should stay as well. There’s nothing to be found in Galeton” Georgia insisted, walking over to him. 

Chika’s ex gazed emptily. “…Yea. That’s what I feel I need right now.” 

Georgia gaped and he gave her a hug, “You two be as happy as you possibly can be. You’re finally getting the life you deserve. The moment I get back to Galeton I’ll leave this place to you two to do with as you please.” 

“Dirk--” 

Cam shook Dirk’s hand as he gave Dirk a worried look. “Are you certain, bloke?” 

“I’m certain.” 

Looking to her briefly, Cam swallowed and smiled, “V-Very well then. Georgia dear, come unpack with me for a second, will you?” 

“A-Alright. Well, Shinji, guess this isn’t goodbye!” Georgia gushed, over exuberant. 

“Ha, yea” Shinji droned nervously, looking between her and Dirk. “Um, well, let me take Akane outside to sniff around. I’ll walk back with you, sis.” 

Chika nodded slowly as everyone dispersed, leaving only her and Dirk. She twiddled her fingers, gazing at his sullen face. “Are…are you feeling alright?” 

He merely shrugged. “You?” 

“I am doing well. I…I also think you should reconsider. I thought you would stay at least outside of the commune to finish your novels.” 

Dirk didn’t say anything for a long moment and she thought perhaps he didn’t mean to. However, he said rather dimly: “I don’t think I care anymore.” 

Chika’s eyes widened. Ash practically shrieked from outside that the taxi was here. She’d…honestly never felt nervous around him, not from the moment she met him. There was so many things that could have gone wrong leading him here and coming to an empty place alone with a stranger but…not until this very moment did she feel ill. Dirk lifted his bag and cleared his throat. “I best be off then, d…Chika.” 

‘Darling’. “A-Alright. Dirk?” 

“Yes?” 

“I-I am sorry for everything, for-for hurting you and for losing our child and--” 

She breathed in as he embraced her. He didn’t speak for a long moment before murmuring, “…It’s alright, Chika. It’s all alright.” 

…This time. This time he would not return. She choked, following him toward the door, “D-Dirk?” 

He stopped but didn’t face her. “C-Can I…can I…write you?” 

A deafening silence fell over the living room of the reformed pub. The Dirk she’d always understood would say she should know he was there whenever she needed him. He looked over his shoulder, a grim smile on his face. “…I…I think it’d be better if we don’t.” 

Chika inhaled as he slipped away without another sentiment. Trembling, she coughed as tears stifled her breathing, streaming down her face as she fought for air. 

You mustn’t be upset, she told herself. If you’d wanted Dirk you would have chosen him and you understood that. You chose…you chose the one most out of reach and that’s why you would follow your path alone. After composing herself, she wandered out and found Shinji sitting by the fountain. He looked upset. “Hey…are you okay, nee-san? He wasn’t a jerk to you, was he?” 

“N-No. I suppose he said nothing someone scorned wouldn’t say. I-I asked him if he’d be okay staying in contact with me and he refused.” 

Shinji looked hesitant. “…Well, yea, honestly, Chika, that…that can be a lot to ask. You did kind of dump him, after all.” 

She…she got that now. The same way she got that Kaoru probably wouldn’t call or talk to her anymore. Two beings that had meant the world to her had slipped out of her life…because she chose the one out of her reach. She felt foolish. 

This…this was just starting over, that’s all. It’d get better. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cameron Daugherty, otherwise known as Cam, gnawed his finger as he sat by the window facing the outside of the pub. As it was right now he was just staring at an adjoining brick building and the rain but…it would do. He was nervous. 

“Darling…they most likely won’t even let him in.” 

Cam looked over his shoulder, finding Georgia Ainsworth had woken up probably due to his absence in bed. She was wearing a yellow robe as she came over and hugged his shoulders. “I shouldn’t have told him to go. I was-I was pressing my own guilt over allowing that bastard to take Cheryl forcefully away on to him. I knew it was too dangerous and yet I told him to keep going.” 

It’d been half a year since Ash, Dirk, and Cheryl went back to Galeton. Naturally they hadn’t heard from any of them and Eiji was quite nervous that his fiancée was trapped there. His worry was answered when last night he got a call from an unknown number and was left a harrowing message. 

_“E-Eiji? Eiji, it’s-it’s me, Cheryl. I-I know we haven’t spoken in some months and-and that you have possibly moved on with your life and I-I pray everything is well. You know-you know I made a mistake, Eiji, coming back here and yo-you were right, everything’s perfectly awful and-and Ash, he’s sold me off to some man that-that just wants me because I’ll bear him children and I-I don’t want that, Eiji, God I don’t. It would have been fine once upon a time, maybe. I wouldn’t have known any better, that I could love someone and be with that someone. I know we hadn’t spent that much time together but every single day I think about you and hope I’d see you again. I-In a few days, I’ll be wed to someone else and-and everyday all I will think about is you. And-and Eiji, please help--”_

So it was as expected: Ash, as the ‘man of the house’, would never allow for Cheryl to be sent back to make her own decisions on whom to love or how to live. Eiji fretfully brought the message to them, asking their advice as Chika was out of the country now. Cam felt awful and…he told Eiji, knowing what the security could do if they found him, to go after Cheryl. He gave him a map and a path to take on how to get her. But that…that was still insanity. 

He just…he just didn’t want Ash to win. He wanted the man to recognize that people were allowed choices in their lives. Not always, not at every turn, but for something like who she’d marry? That was her choice, not his. If…if only he could see that. 

But…sending Eiji on a death trip just to prove it? Ash…Ash may not have been the only one in the wrong here. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nemoto Eiji…had been scared senseless. No moment or effort in his life came close to what this venture made him feel. He was… 

He was terrified. 

Cam told him how to do it, he really did. Rent a truck, cut some fence, etcetera, etcetera. Eiji saw an easier way: there was an opening right there near the gated entrance that had a gatekeeper and everything. Yes, in his head, the right way in instead of the inconspicuous one he’d have to make was the better choice. The ‘easier’ one. 

He found the farm house but it was a little more difficult tracking it from where he ended up entering versus where Cam suggested. He was worried he was lost but finally he found it, the name ‘Preston’ imprinted on the front. Here’s to hoping there weren’t _two_ Prestons that had farms. 

Eiji peeped into a few windows before he miraculously found the one. His heart had skipped so many beats when he found Cheryl sitting up in her bed. Tapping the window pane as lightly as he could, he smiled, relieved, when she looked over to him. Thank God, this was almost over. She’d…she’d be with him again after all this nonsense. 

Cheryl came over cautiously, opening the window as carefully as she could. He pulled her out, hugging her tight to his body. Damn, he’d…he’d missed her? “Ei-Eiji? You got my message?” 

“Yea. How’d you even get a phone?” 

“D-Dirk helped me get access to one. He’s-he’s not doing--” 

Eiji grunted, grasping her hand, “We can discuss Dirk later. We have to get out of here. First, we need to get back to the gate.” 

“Not so fast there, ‘Eiji’.” 

He froze, startled, when Ash Preston wandered from around the house. He was holding an axe, probably cutting firewood for the cold night. Cheryl rasped, quickly standing protectively in front of him. “Br-Brother, please. Ei-Eiji is merely acting on my whims.” 

“Oh yes, I’m sure” Ash said sarcastically…before saying loudly, practically screaming, “Guards, there is an intruder!!” 

That bastard. That _bastard_. Eiji gritted his teeth, shaking as men’s voices echoed in the distance asking where he was. “The Preston Ranch!” Ash declared boldly. 

Eiji glared at him hatefully, the man blinking hard, “Let’s see where your high thinking gets you in this case, Nemoto.” 

Probably slaughtered. Cheryl screamed as some guy tackled him from behind, forcing him to the ground. Not a few minutes later did more guys appear, holding torches and pitchforks… and axes. This…this could not be happening. In this time, in this place, he…he was going to be beheaded? Beheaded because he came after someone they decided to trap here against her will, beheaded because she asked for his help…? He choked, his heart ready to explode as the held him down and bearing his neck. He…he took the ‘easy’ way… 

“ _No_!!” Cheryl shrieked. 

His eyes widened when suddenly she threw herself across his back. “No! No, there-there is no reason to spill blood! He-he was merely acting on my sins!” 

Eiji’s eyes widened, the blood ringing in his ears. What? “I led him to believe this was the right path and I was wrong! I repent! I repent and wish to spend my days here on the path! But please, do not let him be killed for being a victim of my wiles!” 

A…a victim of what? He wanted to demand just what the hell she was saying but then, he was about to be executed. Still shaking, he wasn’t sure what she said, whatever it meant, made the slightest difference. 

…However. The men whispered amongst themselves for a moment before…he was released. 

Eiji was baffled as he was actually _helped_ to his feet. Looking around, he found he wasn’t the only shocked one, Ash looked like he’d just been punched in the face. “N-None of that was even remotely true! Are you taking her word?!” 

“Then you mean to say your sister was allowed to consensually be with this man on your watch?” asked one older man gravely. 

Ash’s skin became almost translucent. “W-well…n-no.” 

“Then it’s fair with your sister’s history in the village that what she says is most likely true. She just took her seductress ways from this village to the outside and infected this man to act out her whims. We’re not unfair, we’ll spare him this time.” 

…What? Eiji opened his mouth, about to snap that that wasn’t even _remotely_ or _possibly_ what this was about! But Cheryl rapidly shook her head, looking at him with tears welled in her eyes. He stared at her and found himself almost crying too. This…this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He’d…he’d been given a path and yet he…he couldn’t even follow that. 

“F-Fine! But if he lurks around my sister ever again, I want full punishment brought upon his head!” Ash barked. 

God…God, why? Who were these people? He shook as he saw Cheryl’s face one last time, the woman smiling forcibly as tears streamed down her cheek. “Y-you find yourself a good woman, Eggy. E-Everything will be just fine without me!” 

He was placed on the other side of the gate with little ceremony, the men simply telling him to get over her. She wasn’t even worth that much, really, and the last words she’d given him was about the most honest thing they could accredit her saying. 

Eiji stumbled down the path he’d taken to get here in the dark, breathing in hard to try to fight everything, _everything_ , that was coiling inside of him right now. 

No… _no_ , it wouldn’t. For her, he’d…he’d tried to take the easy way out and then she…she was forced to take the hard course to even out his mistake. He made her make the difficult decision knowing that nothing in his life would be the same without her. That’s why he came here in the first place! 

The…easier choice? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“…You know, Chika rejected both Kaoru and Dirk.” 

Ishiguro Matt looked up as he sat at the table of the restaurant where his girlfriend Kuwa Dakota worked. She was sipping a cup of tea gingerly, having been entirely silent until that remark. It’d been awkward with them considering everything that happened. He’d stopped going to the hospital when Chika was still there because he figured she had two other men she was going to choose, not him, and that he needed to work at being a better person for Dakota. He…he hadn’t seen Chika since. 

…It’d been almost a year though. She hadn’t chosen either of them? “…Oh.” 

Dakota swirled the cup, her blue eyes gazing into the liquid idly, “You know what that means, right?” 

“…It doesn’t have to mean anything. She could have decided that she’s better off without any of us, especially after all that shenanigans she went through.” 

Brows quirking, Dakota nodded slowly, “That could be very true…except…you never received a rejection, did you?” 

Matt’s eyes widened. Something dawned on him but it was…a bit too shocking to believe. “Well, no, she didn’t. But, well, I was an awful friend and didn’t really keep in contact with her after the accident.” 

“But it’s not as if she couldn’t find you if she wanted” Dakota said quietly. 

He grimaced. “Dakota--” 

“I’m not mad at her though.” 

Looking at her, surprised, he found she actually was smiling a bit wistfully. “That’s just it. Women like my mother? Placed in her situation with different circumstances they would have come after you regardless of whether you were with someone or not. They preach that, you know? Get what you want no matter what. But not Chika… she knew we’re together and she respects that, even if out of the three she decided you would be the one she chose. And that’s it. She’ll continue on with her life regardless of what happens. It’s…it’s strange but even in these circumstances she’s someone that has respected me the most.” 

“…Yea.” 

“So” Dakota folded her hands, “What’s your choice, Matt?” 

He swallowed. “My…choice?” 

“Yes. Chika made hers and now it’s come down to you. You also have two women so what would your choice be?” 

Matt sulked, “…Chika was also given a little more warning than this.” 

Scoffing, Dakota gave him a look. “I heard _precisely_ how you guys threw that on Chika. She’d have more warning getting attacked by a hoard of sharks.” 

He groaned at that, sitting up straight and taking a sip of his beer. “…I want to be with you, Dakota. You’re my choice.” 

“Even if I _do_ kind of have the hots for Raeger?” she asked casually, glancing at her nails. 

Matt stared at her for a long moment, sucking his cheek, before tilting his head. “I guess I deserve that. _Even_ if you have the hots for Raeger, I want to be with you, Dakota.” 

She smiled and reached out to hold his hands, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “Matt, there is one more thing I want to say…” 

“What’s that?” 

“Despite what you just said, I want you to not be afraid to change your mind. I don’t want you to swear to be with me out of some false sense of duty or guilt, I want us to be together because we want to be. And if that changes at any point for either of us, I want us to be comfortable coming to each other and saying ‘things have changed’. This isn’t the end all if we break up…okay?” 

Matt wondered if that was an issue they would have had for her to mention it. Don’t be offended if they did break up? What a weird thing to say. But…well, considering everything, perhaps that did need to be said. Right now it did feel like they owed each other something, not anything exactly to do with their relationship. He nodded, kissing her knuckles and smiling. “Well…I’ll let you get back to work and I’ll see you in a little bit, okay?” 

“Alright. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

…And he did mean that. Honestly. But somehow his mind did float away on a wave to treehouses and nonsensical childish promises no one logically could take seriously…but he did and they did warm his heart. 

Okay. This was the one path he was going to take. And if he was drawn that way, he’d…he’d go. But for now, he could see everything working out with Dakota just fine. 

Chika…didn’t seem to have trouble finding guys that liked her. In the end he could turn out to be just another idea she had. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Hurry up please it’s time_ . 

Chika jerked awake, alarmed by the voice that interrupted her sleep. Looking around rapidly, finding herself sitting in her office of the quaint British town home she’d secured when she moved here, she found it was the television station she’d been watching for reports on the new property Arthur had been able to secure. 

She stretched, rubbing her neck and looking at the clock on her phone. It was around eight in the evening. She’d been checking something on the CPU she’d developed some years back for the company along with Eiji to market internationally. It had gotten off the ground quite well and together they’d been able to develop multiple formats. They were kind of like Apple but honestly she hoped they were a bit more accessible to the common man with their multiple updates and whatnot. 

Staring at the television screen, she found some strange poetry or summary reading was going on. ‘The Wasteland’. She’d heard of that, perhaps. She honestly hadn’t done much reading since… 

Chika let out a breath and wandered upstairs to make sure she was packed. She was taking a ‘business trip vacation’ as her boss Arthur put it. ‘You’ve worked long and hard for five years. Now I want you to go work for a day and enjoy a week off’. 

She’d been bad, she supposed. More often than not her relatives visited _her_ rather than she visited them. Her grandpapas were the most understanding of the family in this vein, knowing and keeping up with her field of work quite optimistically. Grandpapa Mark was quite proud of her, as was her Grandpapa Koji, but the latter always advised that she take some time for herself. She…didn’t know what that precisely meant sometimes. ‘Herself’ lacked a great deal of what her former self had. Five years she hadn’t spoken to Kaoru. Five years she hadn’t spoken to Dirk. Five years she hadn’t spoken to him. 

Closing her suitcase, she directed her phone to call her papa first. Her papa on the other hand was quite irritated she never found her way home but she expected that of her grouchy papa. She smiled when the phone answered and he looked irritated. “Scuttle, this better be good, it’s nine in the morning.” 

“Papa usually has been up for two hours by now.” 

Chihaya groaned, turning over in bed, “I know, I know. I’m being super lazy this morning…” 

Chika got to her door, grabbing her sneakers, deciding to take a break from the fancy flats and sometimes heels she wore. “It’s okay, daddy. I’ll take the bus to the house.” 

“Oi, is that today?” he demanded, seeming surprised, “Damn, your mom and I don’t have a thing ready.” 

Frowning, Chika checked around one last time to make sure everything was secure. “It’s alright, papa. I can stay at a hotel.” 

“The _hell_ you will! I’ll get everything right for you, kid, no worries. You just get your MIA act in here.” 

She smirked, “Okay, daddy. I will see you soon. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Clicking off, smiling as she got into her hybrid car and started toward Logan International Airport, Chika directed her car to call another person she intended to visit. 

“Ugh, I thought we had the day off today, ho-bag.” 

Chika leered at Nemoto Eiji, the man also apparently still asleep. “We _do_ have the day off. I was simply calling to inform you I’m on my way. Tonight at six though we have that meeting at the Akita Hotel and I need you dressed well and there.” 

Eiji sat up, scratching his head. In the last few years his hair had grown out quite a bit and he seemed a lot thinner. She knew he wasn’t eating well…but that was more by choice than anything else. 

To this day she was surprised when Eiji had shown up on her doorstep. She was still in the last stages of setting up her house by then. He’d been crushed, obliterated even, as he informed her of what occurred in Galeton. It was strange but she’d had the powerful need to fly to that forsaken place and throttle some sense into Ash Preston. Freedom was not quite as convoluted as Ash made it out to be. More so, she…she wondered why Dirk hadn’t helped more. Surely he wasn’t so elusive he neglected his friends need. While Eiji was miserably cuddled up with her he mentioned that Cheryl said something about Dirk, that he indeed had helped her make the call but there was more to the story than that. Odd. And…perhaps something she could look into five years later. 

“I guess I do need to start getting some stuff pressed and making sure that presentation we made is up to par” he yawned into his hand. 

Chika nodded, “Actually, I sent you an updated version. I want to see what you think about the things I added.” 

Nodding sleepily as well, he rubbed his jaw, “So, uh, I talked to Kaoru about the engineering thing you wanted me to.” 

…Five years. “Oh, what did he say?” 

“He’d do it as a personal favor…to me.” 

Five years still wasn’t quite enough for Kaoru, it seemed. Swallowing, her eyes burning as she reminded herself she was still returning to a place where her now seemingly former best friend hated her, she shrugged. “That shall work then.” 

“Yea” Eiji rolled his eyes. “Don’t go getting all misty eyed over that brat though. I told him it was about time he grew up but, well, I figured we didn’t want to lose our hookup.” 

“No…” 

“Anyway, I’m probably going to snooze for two more hours before you get here. I was working on the new processing unit last night for that burnout issue our last model was featuring and it was a f—king _pain_. So I’ll see you around 5:45.” 

Chika agreed. “Sounds good. Sleep well.” 

It was strange with Eiji…he usually only spoke with her about work. Surely he’d speak of personal matters if he were drunk or something but otherwise everything had almost become strictly business with him. She’d been asked if she’d known anyone with the expertise to help her…and while Kaoru or Eiji would have been perfect, she knew that the one still wouldn’t speak to her and that Eiji…Eiji needed something. He’d…he’d locked pieces of himself away. Leonel, now married to her Aunt Lia, expressed that it was difficult to get Eiji out of this shell he’d built. He must have felt safer that way, Leo had surmised. 

…She’d deal with that as it came. There were many other things to see to while she was here. Just…taking time for herself for once. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika sipped on a glass of tea as she sat in a little restaurant they’d wished for her to meet them at. It was the second day of her vacation and she wanted to make proper time for them since she’d all but neglected them, a bit cruel as they were the few friends she had left. 

“Chika, darling!” 

She looked up and smiled warmly as Cam and Georgia Daugherty came to her table, waving excitedly. Standing, she embraced them both. “Hello, you two. You’re looking wonderful. Oh, and Georgia, what will it be? Have you found out yet?” 

Georgia Daugherty giggled, sincerely rosy and glowing as she rubbed her round stomach. They’d gotten married about eight months after they decided they’d just reside here for ‘safety’. It was a simple wedding, only her and a few others present to give them well-wishes. They’d…they’d invited Dirk then but he sent a pretty golden box to them, telling them to keep their memories there instead of showing up. He…he must’ve decided it best to lock himself away as well. 

Cam pulled out a chair for his pregnant wife, chuckling as the woman sat and took Chika’s hands. “Chika, darling, there should be _some_ surprises in life!” 

“Well yes, but however should I know what sort of outfit to get it…? Though I did see one of those cable-knit sweaters that would quite cute regardless.” 

Georgia nodded rapidly, “Yes, those are so precious!” 

Cam smirked, picking up a menu and shaking his head. “Can’t seem to shake any of this baby business regardless of where we go.” 

Pouting, Georgia patted his arm. Chika snickered, “Are you not excited, Cam-nii?” 

“I am _utterly_ excited. I can’t wait to see my lad or girl.” 

Georgia made a cute face, twiddling her fingers. “To be honest I think it’s a girl. A rather pretty girl that will look like her papa.” 

He made an aghast face, “God _forbid_! She best choose mum’s genes or she’ll have a difficult life ahead of her.” 

Laughing, Georgia smacked his arm before looking to Chika. “So what of you, dear, any special men in your life?” 

"Well..." Chika cleared her throat, "I did go on a few dates with a guy I worked with-- he was a contractor. But, well, we decided that it'd be best we not continue. We liked one another enough but...it wasn't quite the same."   
  
Georgia frowned, "Well, that's too bad..."   
  
Suddenly she groaned, standing, "Pardon me a moment, loves, the bathroom calls."   
  
Cam patted her back as she walked by. He tapped his fingertips together before breathing out, "Chika darling, there was one other reason I asked you here. Georgia and I would really like if Dirk would come and see the birth of our child-- honestly, we'd really like for him to come and stay with us. We've sent letters and all but he hasn't responded."   
  
Chika nodded slowly. Cam took a deep breath, "So I was wondering if you'd come with me to see him. I'm--! I'm not trying to hook you two back up or anything but I thought if he saw you again maybe he'd be a little inspired. You did inspire him, you know?"   
  
...Perhaps. "I-I suppose I could. Is this a surprise or is Georgia aware?"   
  
"It'd be a surprise if I got him here" Cam sighed, "I understand how he could be hurting this badly but...locking himself away will do what exactly?"   
  
Yes...what exactly? But perhaps they can help him overcome it...like she'd help Eiji. Yesterday at the meeting he was all business and serious but it felt like the days of her silly infanthood friend were gone. He was focused on business and not much else, certainly his happiness.   
  
...But then, maybe Dirk was happy and all this was five years in the past. Part of her hoped for that. Too many people she knew seemed to have locked themselves away   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
"I wasn't certain it was true...but apparently there's an open house today..." Cam mumbled to Chika. "There's reports of a decrease in population. Regardless, I wanted us to safe."   
  
She nodded as they strode side by side with other visitors, a shawl wrapped around her head. Cam was wearing a wig and glasses just to be sure. She looked around the place where they all been raised and she felt that it spoke quite a bit about them. Carts and carts of food, people herding animals along the road...it felt like something out of a medieval movie.   
  
Visitors were wandering around the stalls but Cam led her to a path. It went on for miles and miles and at the top of the hill she saw a gigantic house, almost rivaling her grandpapa's mansion in Wensington. She thought of how Dirk may have grown up, what whimsy streamed through his head to drive his creative thoughts. She hoped he'd found that again regardless of what he'd claimed.   
Cam took a deep breath as the came to the broad heavy front door. Lifting the large knocker, he slammed it twice before dropping his hands to await a response. After some moments, the door crept open revealing a maid. She stared at him as he asked if Dirk Middleton was home. The woman slowly shook her head. "No suh, Dirk moved to a home down the way by the river some years ago. We 'aven't seen him in quite some time."   
  
"The river you say? North or west?"   
  
"West, suh."   
  
Cam nodded, thanking her. As they walked down the steps though, a man had appeared behind them. Chika was startled to see Gretel Middleton standing there, holding the hand of a small male child. Meaning...the man must've been Ivan Middleton, Dirk's older brother. Ivan stared at them for a long moment before raising a brow. "Can we help you?"   
  
"Sorry, we're just lost" Cam said in a strangely lower voice.   
  
Chika nodded, taking Cam's arm as the man walked past them, a bit of panic in his gait. However, Gretel stopped them. "...Are you looking for Dirk?"   
  
"...There's a gentleman named Dirk we're supposed to deliver a message to, yes" Cam remarked slowly.   
  
Why was he putting this extra layer on their purpose? Gretel stared at her for a moment before muttering. "He came back sick. He annexed himself from the house and hasn't been out since. We can only imagine the worse."   
  
...What? Ivan glared away and said nothing, lifting up his son. "Come, Frederick, let's go have some tea in the garden."   
  
"Alright, papa."   
  
Chika stared at Dirk's nephew and thought that...he must not have ever seen him. 'Frederick' had never seen his uncle...because Dirk was locked away. Swallowing, she tugged the quieted Cam.   
  
"Come, let's go find Dirk."   
  
"Ah, yes. Thank you." 

She almost bowed but imagined that was a questionable gesture in this land. Walking beside Cam as they went back down the hill, she looked to him. He seemed a little more perturbed. “What do you think she meant ‘he came back sick’? I mean…yes, I…guess he may have been a bit depressed.” 

“…We’ll see, dear.” 

The path to the river became so sparsely populated she began to think they’d gone the wrong way. Cam explained when she questioned this that the area near the river was traditionally for fisherman and not many took up that trade since it was a difficult trade in this area. Fishing… 

That was a thought for another day. “Don’t you think it’s odd Dirk would _completely_ lock himself away like this? Do you believe he has even met his nephew?” 

“I can’t say, Chika. We’ll have to talk some sense into him.” 

Chika frowned when they came to a tiny house, probably barely bigger than a bedroom in her house. It was well-built but… 

…She supposed it was enough for someone that was alone. 

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath. But it did not have to continue this way. Watching as Cam knocked on the door, she steeled her nerves. Dirk, the vivacious cheerful man she’d met so many years ago didn’t have to be a hermit. He could move on, he could find someone, he could be with his family. He had options, he had endeavors. He told her his dream to write, to have his plot of land. Maybe…maybe he’d found that. Regardless, he could have so much more. He and Eiji…they tried to lock out pain. It wasn’t necessary. 

Cam scowled after several minutes when there was no answer. Knocking again, he muttered, “...Something’s off.” 

“Perhaps he’s just not home.” 

“It’s Autumn” Cam suddenly said, seemingly random, “Our windows become covered in soot from the inside because we keep the fire’s burning. Unless it’s amazingly warm in there, no fire has been lit. The windows are too clean.” 

Chika wasn’t sure about this sort of detective CSI like reasoning. Cam leaned against the door, scowling a bit. “Well…it’s not locked. We’ll just peek in.” 

Wanting to say that was perhaps an invasion of privacy, she was struck by…some awful smell. Cam covered his mouth with a scarf, the muffled sound of ‘Jesus Christ, no’ escaping as he rushed into the house. Chika covered her mouth with her shawl, confused. Dirk was never uncleanly. Not to mention the house was almost immaculate. Perhaps something had rotted. 

She had been following Cam’s panicked form before the man came to what seemed to be a small pine bed. The smell seemed to permeate most there…coming to investigate, Cam yelled brokenly. “N-no, s-stay over t-there, Chika. D-Don’t come over here…” 

What? Cam bowed his head, trembling hard. What was happening? “Cam-nii…?” 

“…U-Um, Chika…I…I want you to stay over there. W-We…we need to go b-back to the Middleton Estate.” 

“Why?” 

Cam breathed out, “C-Chika, I-I don’t know what’s going on, I-I don’t know what’s happened. But u-um, D-Dirk’s right here, okay? We need to go back to the estate.” 

Dirk’s ‘right here’? What? Chika started to come over regardless of Cam’s request because he wasn’t speaking logically. If Dirk was right there— 

She froze. Cam stumbled to his feet, grabbing a white stained sheet and covered his face apparently. Chika felt the very warmth drain from her body when she saw an almost shriveled foot that Cam also covered. 

…what… 

“Ch-Chika, darling--” Cam choked as she slipped to her knees. 

She stared at the profile of perhaps a body underneath a sheet and felt something so unimaginable she couldn't fathom a word to describe it. That...that was Dirk? Was he sure? What if it were a simple misunderstanding? What it that weren't Dirk? What if this was just some other unfortunate person's house? 

That...that must have been it. For she saw Dirk alive. He was alive and breathing and a living being the last time she saw him. It...it didn't make sense. 

Chika sobbed as Cam grasped her shoulders gently, pulling her to her feet. “Y-you are mistaken! T-this may not be Dirk! You said not many people come here, perhaps it's someone else!” 

“Chika...look around you.” 

Trembling, she finally took in the room itself. It...it looked precisely like Dirk's room in the pub with papers and ink pens scattered haphazardly. There was the tea set he liked to use, sitting on the table, the film of abandoned Earl Grey on the rim. In a bookshelf...there were all the novels he'd written, the ones...the ones he hadn't given to her. 

“No!” she snapped away, “No, no, no!” 

“Chika, please, I-I know this is-is overwhelming” Cam pleaded, his face flushed. 

Overwhelming? Was that supposed to encompass anything _close_ to what she felt at this moment? He had not only locked himself away, he-- she gagged, unable to swallow as she stumbled backward. “He died. He died _all by himself_!” 

Cam's face twisted briefly before he bit his lip, burying his face in his hands. “E-Enough, Chika, please...enough. We-we need to get back to the Middleton Estate and find out what Ivan wishes to do with his remains.” 

Ivan. Ivan, Dirk's beloved older brother that cared _so much_ that he let his little brother, his only family, live alone and die _by himself._ The same brother that Dirk considered closely in all his decisions just let him waste away to _nothing_. Dirk had been here rotting. _Rotting_. 

Quivering, she hardly recognized the rage, the fury, the need to...project. Chika ran out of the house in a broad sprint, Cam calling after her. He... 

He'd been _alive_. 

It was unexplainable what allowed her to run the whole length of the path to the river and up the hill but by the time she arrived at the door, she was pulsing with probably insanity as she threw herself against it, knocking without abandon. The same maid that told them they hadn't seen Dirk in 'some time', a horrific sentiment now, answered and Chika shoved past her. “W-where is he?! Where is Ivan?!” 

“I-I beg your pardon, but--”   
  
A butler came and looked prepared to grab her. She'd fight him. She would seriously fight him. Instead, Ivan and Gretel appeared from a sitting room, seeming startled. “Whatever is the meaning of this? What audacity--”   
  
“You _let him die_!” she screamed, her voice unrecognizable to anything she knew of herself, “You bastard! You bastard, you _let him die_!! How _dare you let him die_?!” 

Ivan looked alarmed, the same color green eyes Dirk once had widening as he blanched. Oh, he didn't know? How could he when he _never went to see him_? “You took yourself to the hospital when you were sick, how could you not do the same for your own flesh and blood?! I'd never let my baby brother suffer alone for any stupid dogma or the sake of saying 'I was right'!! You let him _die alone_!! You bastard, you...you let him die alone...” 

She crumbled to the ground, retching on sobs as she curled up. Cam finally caught up, panting heavily, “C-Chika, God--” 

“So...Dirk...has indeed passed.” 

Chika continued to cry without restraint, Cam picking her up off the ground and hugging her to his chest tightly. She felt the sound in his chest as he said simply: “Yes. He's been lying there for quite some time, Ivan. Longer than I imagined a Middleton should lie there.” 

“You cannot blame _us_ for this!” Gretel suddenly proclaimed, “He returned and he was the one that decided to move out of the mansion, we never asked him to! And he certainly never made any attempts to visit _us_!” 

It felt like a trigger pulled somewhere as Chika wanted to rip her hair out, wheeling around and bellowing, “How would you expect him to if he's _dead_?!” 

  
Cam redirected her back to his side, shushing her, “Shh, that's not necessary.” 

That bitch. She never cared about him. It was always about Ivan to the very end. Chika wheezed, her chest tightening as her new lung growing strained under the weight of it all. She...she left him too. 

  
“Hey, hey, are you alright?” Cam quickly questioned, staring into her face with concern. “Here, breathe easy.” 

“I should have chosen him, Cam-nii, I shouldn't have hurt him. He'd still be alive” she rambled out tearfully. 

He shook his head but it was the truth. She chose someone that was attached to another. In that she lost her best friend and now the first love of her life had died with not a friend in the world present. His own...his own brother had no idea. 

He _died_. He was gone. He locked himself away and now he was gone forever. He wouldn't fulfill his dreams, he wouldn't find someone else to love, he could do nothing now. He'd...he'd stopped existing. 

“Ivan, I don't know what you wish to do with his remains but if you want nothing to do with it, I will see to it myself” Cam said soberly. 

Ivan was silent before turning away. He faced the wall for a long moment before clearing his throat. “U-um, there's...there's a coffin maker, he-he's probably got one for show that-that he would sell me. I'll...I'll send a servant with the cart to...to get it and pick up his remains. I'll...I'll have him properly buried next to our parents.” 

“...Alright.” 

“...So you're the 'Chika' he loved so?” Ivan rasped. 

  
Chika's eyes widened when he looked at her bitterly, the same sort of resentment she had for him settled in his eyes. “...He would have been better off without having ever known you.” 

… 

...probably. 

“Chika!” Cam blurted as she quickly escaped, stumbling past the doorway. 

It all started with her. She was his escape from the pain he dealt with after being so hurtfully rejected by Gretel. They were undeniably close, they had a bond, he should have been someone she could have rightfully considered. 

But she couldn't...and she shattered what was left of him. 

He probably did move out to that house by himself. He told her as much, that he probably wouldn't be able to stay with his brother and his family if he were to ever return. And he came back here where Ash was his enemy and Cheryl was a captive. The rest of them were back in a place where she existed and he couldn't. He probably spent the rest of his days in pain, probably struggling just to survive what was left. And he...he might not have cared either. 

Somehow he got into bed...or maybe he'd been there all along, just inundated with suffering. He died silently and staring at a ceiling. Or if it were the brain injury, the one she thought they'd fixed, he may have went through all sorts of crazed delusions. He may have even been blind. Just a silent...dark place. Perhaps it'd all felt like death. 

But they'd never know. No one was there to know what Dirk went through. They all...blissfully left him behind. 

Coming to the gate of a twisted little place she knew about only through the eyes of its inhabitants, a few of which she'd met so many years ago in the Spring of her life, she paused and stared back. 

...It was the poorest of ironies that she meant to come and rescue Dirk from the prison of his own pain. Now she had to walk into one of her own. It...it was more necessary than she'd ever be able to imagine. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: We’ll talk about it soon. 


	63. Matt's Ending, Part II

**Matt’s Ending, Part II**   
_Matt’s ending is not canon to Legacy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“You have…an incredible amount of audacity to say what you just did” Cameron “Cam” Daugherty barely was able to verbalize. He was quaking with irritation and anger. How dare he?_

_Ivan Middleton continued to stare at the wall. Gretel, his loyal wife, glared. “Did he say something that wasn’t true? Dirk would have never have even stayed in that place if he hadn’t gone there!”_

_“I have news for you, Gretel: Dirk was infected here. The water supply that was responsible for killing that ten here? It internalized itself as a virus in Dirk’s brain. Dirk was probably healthy enough to fight it off but I do recall someone commanded they leave an actual hospital to come back to this witch doctor of a place to have his pneumonia treated. The same pneumonia that took a healthy man like Dirk twice as long to recover from than a certain sickly man that took his own treatment outside.”_

_“Where is your proof?!” Gretel snapped, “Is that some claim from the outside to deflect guilt?!”_

_“All fucking five of us lived under the same circumstances as Dirk, Gretel, including YOU for at least a week! The only variable is one of us was brought back here in medieval conditions to recover from a serious ailment and that one of us is dead!!” Cam snapped._

_Gretel recoiled, her purple eyes widening. Cam rapidly shook his head, laughing bitterly, “You dare blame her. You, the brother that begged for Dirk to come back only to let him die in loneliness by the river side. If he was better off without her he was sure as hell better off without you too.”_

_“Get out!” Gretel commanded, looking to a butler, “Escort him out immediately.”_

_“Wait.”_

_Cam looked up at Ivan, the man’s hand shaking as they were relaxed behind his back. He was silent for a long moment. Finally, he murmured, “Tell her I’m sorry, will you? I…I can’t say I know where any of it went wrong…but she was correct: any one that will abandon their ‘dogma’ for themselves knowing it won’t help and reinstate it for the ones they love…aren’t much of a loved one.”_

_Swallowing that, Cam murmured, “I’ll tell her. If…if you don’t mind, I would like to go through Dirk’s writing. Seemed like he did a little bit of it writing the last days of his life.”_

_“Will you…will you leave the books? I told him it was a silly notion to be an author and refused to read his work. I suppose that’s…one of the few ways I have left to see what he dreamed.”_

_He could only nod, nauseous to the point of almost vomiting as he exited the mansion he used to play in as a child. Things had been so simple then._

_Looking around, he found no sign of Chika but figured she couldn’t handle much more, probably lurking outside. Cam wandered back to the river side to get the potential ramblings of a dear friend he let suffer all alone. He’d tell Howard about his future child and he’d never come to this place again._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hideyoshi Rosa lied in bed with her only daughter, stroking the girl’s hair as she continued to sob, choke, and wheeze, an oxygen mask over her mouth. Biting her lip, she glanced over her shoulder at her husband, the man meekly standing at the door watching them._

_Chika had informed them she was going to England to see Dirk for a day. She’d thought it a bit odd but neither of them questioned it much. Maybe the girl just wanted to check on him and see that he was doing okay._

_That night, the same day as she left, the doorbell rang. An autumn rain was falling, cool and briskly hitting against the window pane. Rosa had been preparing to go to bed but answered, figuring it might have been Shinji._

_Instead, Chika was clinging hard to Cam, both of them soaked through and pale, their eyes red and puffed up. Chika sobbed out that he was dead._

_Cam requested to take a shower and get presentable before he got home to his very pregnant wife. “I doubt she’d be very calm seeing me in this state” he laughed miserably._

_No, they look like they’d been through quite a lot. Rosa insisted he stay for the night and rest to get his bearings but he politely rejected. “Georgia will worry.”_

_Chihaya had tried to see to his Scuttle but as always the man was shaken by his daughter’s pain. This was another case like the baby, where she was so immensely inconsolable that he could only sickly stare at her from afar. No, her hubby wasn’t sure what to do with this. And…to be honest, neither did she. The last person that ALMOST died that was a loved one for her was Kyo. There were incidents here and there, those sort of bizarre criminal accidents that addled their family. But Kyo was the only one she saw physically lying in a bed near death. And he overcame it. And she’d seen Russell potentially die but even he was recovered. In her memory, in her lifetime, she’d never see anyone she loved die. Her young daughter had featured a painful bit of life she’d never had to._

_It’d frightened her and Chihaya when she started taking shallow breaths. The lung, while doing a lot better than it had, required a bit of therapy and Chika may have been stressing it too much. She called her grandpa immediately and the man rushed over. Giving her a checkup, he called someone to bring some oxygen to ease some of the pressure. With that Chika seemed to have been calmed enough to go to sleep…alas, this nightmare chased her there._

_“…It’s not her fault” Chihaya said quietly._

_Rosa shook her head, “It’s not only about that, Chihaya. Can you imagine if someone you cared or knew just…stopped being there?”_

_“She hasn’t seen him in five years…”_

_“Is that supposed to make it easier?” she challenged quietly._

_Chihaya grimaced, rubbing his arm. “…Poor bastard.”_

_Dirk Middleton was a young man too. He’d been taken by some sort of virus that modern society had been able to eliminate but recreated itself in him. She understood, not everything about here and now was perfect, not all of it was desirable, and really not all of it would lead to outcomes they wanted. But an absolute rejection of progress like this has placed him in a place not many of them recognized. She couldn’t fathom the last time she’d heard anyone that had lived any portion of life died._

_Kissing her daughter’s forehead, she silently hoped that Chika was able to overcome this. She’d talked to Katie a few days ago, asking the woman if she could convince Kaoru to speak to Chika. The boy that had been Chika’s friend since before she walked apparently refused outright. Now Chika had lost someone that she’d been at least somewhat in love with, also the father of her unborn child._

_Her father once said all he wanted was to protect them from everything and they all told him that was ridiculous. Of course, once it came to her children, she still dreamed for the same._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nemoto Eiji cleared his throat as he awkwardly sat at the table with Hideyoshi Chika and Tokiya Leonel. It’d been a while since he’d done a purely social call but this was a specific request from Rosa. Eiji was honestly very shocked to hear that in Chika’s recent visit to that hellhole that she found Dirk Middleton, her first boyfriend, dead. Like…literally, dead. He was lying in a bed, decomposing, and she found him. One thing to see in a movie, another one entirely to see in real life. 

Rosa pleaded that they try to speak to her and cheer her up. Eiji was _not_ the guy for cheering up, his own doctors told him there was a good chance he was depressed. Alas, when he saw his childhood friend, pale and almost vacant, he had to wonder which of them was in the worst state. Leonel was just clumsily trying to find a topic but there was no denying they were simply failing. Perhaps…because they were trying not to talk about it. That was the thing though…even when you wanted to suppress the pain, there was an inkling somewhere that made it the only thing capable of conversation. 

“So how’d Georgia take the news?” Eiji asked, sipping the café’s iced tea. 

Leonel shot him an incredulous look, probably thinking this was still incredibly taboo to mention. In the scheme of things though, Leonel…had had it fairly easy compared to the rest of them, hadn’t he? And indeed, Chika actually blinked with the question before shaking her head numbly. “Cam-nii does not intend to tell her yet.” 

“Um, you think she’d be happy about that?” 

“She is with child” she mumbled, “Such woe is not necessary while she is pregnant, it’d only harm them. A little while after he said he will inform her. Right now is not a good time.” 

Eiji frowned. “Fair enough, I guess.” 

Gazing at her, Leonel cleared his throat, “What’s your plan now, Chika? I know you’re staying until Georgia gives birth but what about after?” 

She stared into the glass of tepid water, the only thing she’d ordered just because the restaurant gave it to her, for a long few minutes. Licking her lips before gnawing the lower one, she shook her head. “What can I do? I will work and make my living as I always have. Nothing I can do will ever bring him back. He is gone. He no longer exists, Kaoru despises me, and I have nothing.” 

“That’s…that’s not true” Leonel protested. 

Eiji wanted to say it wasn’t true as well but that’s the thoughts he’d had every day since his botched attempt to rescue his former fiancée. Every day was going to look like the next regardless of what they did. There was nothing to be done for it except to work each day and taking what they could when it came. Why…why risk anything else? 

It was…it was easier that way. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“You bastard!! You fucking bastard!!”_

_Cameron “Cam” Daugherty grimaced as his wife thrashed at his chest with her fists as hard as she possibly could, shrieking at him. He’d taken the opportunity to tell her when she hadn’t just put their young son, a beautiful lad Georgia named ‘Fritz’ for some reason, down for a nap. Sure enough, he was already screaming with the noise, a sound the six-month-old wouldn’t recognize in the home he knew._

_…He told her about Dirk. This was her understandable reaction._

_Oh, how hard it’d been hiding the pain from her. She knew he was downtrodden about something but he couldn’t let her know why. It was already stressful being pregnant in the first place but to be pregnant and learn that one of their good best friends had died in such a manner? He couldn’t allow that to happen to his family._

_“How dare you?” she wept, huge tears rolling down her amber eyes, “How dare you think you’re protecting me? How dare you lie and make me think Dirk had simply refused to come see our child when in truth he is in the ground?! How dare you?!”_

_Pursing his lips as she dissolved into loud weeping, pressing her face to his chest, he hugged her tightly. “He died…he died all alone, you say? Not even Ivan was by his death bed?”_

_Cam shook his head negatively. She laughed bitterly, pulling away and picking up the still bellowing Fritz to comfort him. “Funny how he pleads that Dirk come back and then he ignores him, lets him rot in some shack by the river miles away from his family. Damn him.”_

_He was only able to nod numbly. She shivered and bit her lip as she sat down, cradling their son against her shoulder as she continued to weep. “…I take it that is why Chika was so distant.”_

_“…Yes. We’ve lost people, you know? To death and natural causes and the like. She hasn’t…she’s very pure in that sense.”_

_Georgia nodded before falling silent. “I doubt it’s the way he would have wanted it though. He’d want her to be alright with this. Dirk may have left bitter…but I know the type of man he was. He wouldn’t—“ she choked up, “He wouldn’t have wanted her to be depressed and miserable.”_

_“Much easier said than done, love” Cam said softly._

_He gazed at the stack of papers that he’d gathered from Dirk’s home. In some sort of way he was glad Ivan hadn’t been the one to read them. He may have burned them in the fire or been inconsolably broken if he weren’t already. The writing was a clear clue that Dirk had spent many of his final days deranged. He wrote very strange things about plants and monsters and all these things ripping him apart. He spoke of a ghost that sat in the corner, the ghost of perhaps his child, the man had deduced. The ghost told him profound things like ‘giggle’ or ‘you should have killed them’. Dirk professed to thinking ‘them’ had been Chika’s other suitors. At the end of the letter he concluded it was most likely not a good idea._

_Cam was ill going through the rambling of a madman that was once a dear friend of his. When it dissolved into more and more disturbing imagery he almost concluded that at this point it was no longer Dirk, just some being using his body to write. He almost stopped. Alas, one letter caught his attention._

_“Hello Cam, I got your letter. I’m sorry, I don’t believe I’ll be able to make it but I want to congratulate you on your new babe. I’m sure he or she will be quite lovely. Make sure Georgia doesn’t spoil the poor thing.”_

_“I hope you’re both doing well. I can’t confess that I’m in the same boat myself. I find my vision getting worse and worse and I’m struggling to write lucidly. I’ll be honest, Cam, I think I’m dying. I hope you read this and not Georgia though, I don’t want to alarm her carrying the babe and all. And I don’t mean this to shock you but I guess I’ve been dying for a long time.”_

_“Thanks for thinking of me, friend. Congratulations again on becoming a father. I can’t think of two people that deserve it more. Sincerely, Dirk C. Middleton.”_

_God, Cam had to break something. He went into the kitchen and threw a plate in the most sincere frustration and despair. The letter was dated a month and a half from the time they found him. It was hard to know if he was coherent enough to recognize time and space but after all the madness Cam had read versus that very cordial letter, he supposed in those last moments Dirk had been at least somewhat conscious._

_Then the letter to Chika._

_“Dear Chika: I hope you’re doing well. I know what I said when we parted ways, that I’d rather us not keep correspondence and for these five years I’ve seemed to have meant it. Honestly, I was quite regretful I said it after a while and I wanted to apologize. I was hurt when you rejected me and I’m far from perfect. I know you were going through a great number of things so I should have tried to be more understanding…but between losing you and our babe, I guess I gave up.”_

_“I don’t want you to worry but I don’t know how many more letters like these I’ll be able to write. I know it’s strange to say but I’ve nearly gone blind. It was a gradual thing, I think. I hope you can read this, my penmanship is messy as is. But Chika, I think I’m close to passing away. And I know you may not understand that but…I’ve accepted the fate. I didn’t do anything to rectify it after all. I would have liked to see you again one day.”_

_“Promise me you’ll be as happy as possible for me, alright? You went through a great deal of trial that your life before any of that chaos lacked. I want you to have a splendid life. And it’s selfish of me but I want you to know no matter what I love you. Yours always, Dirk C. Middleton.”_

_There was absolutely no way in hell he could give Chika that letter right now._

_Chika had been in not pieces but dust with all this. It was almost a lack of function in her life after, she could hardly get out of bed and in fact she was struggling to even breathe. But after some time to pull herself together, she stayed to welcome Fritz Daugherty into the world before holing herself away back in Boston. She called yesterday and seemed to be in fairly decent spirits. If he gave her this letter now…God knows._

_But Dirk was correct: he wanted her to be happy. Right now she was going to find solitude in her work and lock herself away much like the late man had and much like her friend Eiji had. That…that was not happiness._

_She’d just…have to find her way._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

“…You…you wish me to do what, Arthur?” 

Arthur McCallister stood in his office, smiling broadly as he showed Hideyoshi Chika a new office as it was being built. “Chika, our foreign market is growing! We need bases everywhere and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have run our Japanese division.” 

Chika gazed at the men building the office in real time, her stomach knotting. Japan…? “…I appreciate your faith in me being the manager of such a large corporation, sir, but surely there are others.” 

"I can't think of anyone else I would want for the role! Is there any reason you wouldn't want to go back?" 

.... It'd been five years since Dirk died. Since since that time she had not returned to Japan except for family events. Just being there reminded her of the times they had had. They were good memories but they were tainted by the fact that one of the participants no longer existed. She as the sole survivor was never able to come to terms with that fact. 

But now Arthur wanted her to return. This was for work. She would have to overcome her insecurities because she loved her work. Not to mention five years was a long time. 

A very long trying time. 

Taking a deep breath, she reluctantly agreed. He gushed about how it was near her old university meaning she'd live by the water again which she supposed was a perk. Chika wandered outside after thanking Arthur for the opportunity and sat in her car in silence for a long while. 

...She told herself every day that she had not chosen Dirk. She told herself any perceived guilt that if she'd chosen him he'd still be alive wasn't truly love or want but pity. 

However, whenever she comforted herself with these thoughts she recalled how he died alone because everyone had left him behind. It just made her ill. 

"...Call papa." 

Her car chimed in response followed by a series of rings. The phone clicked by the last one and her father's image appeared on the built-in GPS panel. "Kinda...early there, Scuttle-chi." 

"Sorry, papa. I can call back." 

Her dad's purple eyes narrowed with a shake of his head. "Never again. What's up?" 

"I am going to be moving back to Japan. Arthur has promoted me to a position overlooking the production of our units" Chika murmured. 

Her dad smiled. "Just like your mom. Congrats, Scuttle." 

Chika swallowed. Oh, yes, this was supposed to be good. Chihaya stretched, appearing to actually be in bed for once. He stared at her sleepily, “I can’t wait. I mean, I was fine with you going over there but you hardly come _back_ here. I know you’ll still be working probably twice as much but at least your bastard old man can come by to bring you lunch from time to time.” 

Smiling herself at that, she nodded softly. “I will look forward to that, papa. It…it will be good to come back to a few of the things I haven’t gotten to do over the last five years…” 

“Yep. Though with all the dinners and family traditions you’re probably better off staying thousands of miles away.” 

“I like those traditions” Chika pouted. 

Her papa sighed, blinking some, “Yea….yea, they can be nice.” 

…Yea. Clearing her throat, Chika tapped her fingers together. “I’m sure it won’t be for quite some months. They are building quite rapidly but I will probably be coming over to survey my living circumstances soon.” 

“Sweet deal. I’ll tell your mom.” 

She noted her papa’s responses were getting a bit sleepier so she smiled, waving, “I shall allow you to sleep, papa. We’ll talk again before I come for the visit.” 

He nodded, his eyes closing, “Mmkay, Scuttle. Good night.” 

“Good night, daddy.” 

Clicking off, she looked out the windshield. It’d been five years since she came, the summer ending and preparing to phase into the changing fall. The world was going to become colder and darker. 

She was about to go back to the place where she met that being that she’d known for such a short time in the scheme of things. That was the last place she saw him in existence. And her best friend, he hadn’t deigned to speak to her in ten years. 

…In Boston she’d been able to lock herself away from all that. In Japan…she’d have to open herself up at least a little again. 

It’d…it’d be regretful. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Ah! What a pretty house, sweetie!” 

Hideyoshi Rosa walked around with Chika and her husband as the two explored her new home. The living room was bright and open with many windows. It reminded her quite a bit of the house back in Massachusetts where Chika was born. Her daughter smiled some, looking around. “Yes, it’s nice.” 

Her papa was wandering around the kitchen, blinking languidly. “…Yea, it’s pretty good. Kind of…big though.” 

“It’s a two bedroom so I guess it works. One room for myself and one room for an office” Chika nodded. 

Rosa pouted at her daughter as Chihaya started to chat with her about the awesome surround sound they were going to put in so she could play Bion more. Somehow she thought her daughter would have…met someone. While naturally Chika hadn’t seemed like one to be interested in relationships at one point, she remembered how she was with Dirk at the dinner and the hospital and she knew someone could fit into her life. 

…But then, perhaps that was why. 

“I’ll save my raucous knocking for when the door’s not open.” 

Glancing over her shoulder toward the sound of the unexpected voice, Chika smirked, wandering over to Nemoto Eiji. The man was looking around, whistling. “Sheesh, Arthur will dish out cash for you in a heartbeat.” 

“Yes…” Chika agreed lightly, holding her cheek, “…I still think you should have been the one that was in charge of this new office though.” 

Eiji snorted indelicately, “Chika, I would have lost my mind being in charge of anything. I might not like you running me but I’ll take that over having to micromanage every damn thing.” 

“I won’t take it easy on you, that’s certainly true.” 

The man much like her daughter in the ways of love, still single, smiled lightly. “Wouldn’t have it any other way. When you get sick of unpacking you should grab a beer with Leonel and I at the old burger place we used to go.” 

“That’d be nice” Chika nodded, “What time?” 

“Eightish, after Leonel gets his brats settled into bed…” Eiji rolled his eyes around, “No offense, Uncle Chihaya. I know they’re your nieces and all.” 

Chihaya scoffed before groaning. “Unfortunately our dad has turned them into rich spoiled princesses like he always wanted Lia to be. It’s super sad…” 

Leonel and Lia, Chihaya’s very much younger sister, had gotten married about five years ago and had two daughters, Elizabeth and Elise. They were pretty little girls but she supposed her husband was right, they’d definitely taken Mark’s higher standard of life at only five and three… 

“I will have to see them. The pictures Aunt Lia send me are cute. And I will have to visit Leann and Karina as well as Cam-nii and Georgia and Fritz…” 

Rosa frowned as her daughter suddenly gazed out of the window. She recognized the look from her own strange stirrings, thinking how, despite it being from a painful point in her life, that she could have another grown child under different circumstances. Chika…Chika had a whole different point of view to face. 

…She knew it was hard. Rosa could barely even tolerate the pain finding out Chihaya _planned_ to kill himself at one point. But for her unborn child and the father to have died…? It was a quick reminder why her sweetie hadn’t been very interested in moving forward. 

But maybe this change was a good push in the right direction. Maybe she’d find a way to open up again after everything that pushed her inside. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika gazed off into the distance as she rode the shinkansen back to the mainland where she’d spent a majority of her adolescence. The old burger place they frequented in their teens seemed like a distant memory. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as good as it once was. 

…She remembered bringing Matt once. She remembered they were on their way there when Dirk reappeared in her life. A burger place held these memories. She wished she didn’t remember. 

Hugging herself as they came to her stop, she glanced around as she stepped out of the shell. It was…brighter than she remembered, that was for certain. She took a deep breath and walked forward. 

The streets weren’t too crowded yet but it was just a matter of time, being a Friday. She counted the amount of stores that had replaced the ones she’d known and was surprised to find so little had changed. Little renovations here and there but the same otherwise. She wouldn’t call it a comfort. 

However, she came to a stop when she saw a figure standing in front of the burger place as if contemplating whether they were going in. They looked…familiar in a way. Chika walked closer and froze when she realized… “Kaoru?” 

Shomura Kaoru’s blue eyes widened before he looked to her. They stared at each other for a long moment, uncomfortable because she wasn’t sure what he was thinking. Ten years…was a long time. 

…He smiled. “Chika.” 

She trembled as he slowly walked closer. Why was he speaking to her? He hated her. He had to have hated her for it to be ten years. Chika swallowed as he hugged her, whispering, “Hey.” 

“H-Hi” she stammered. “I’ve-I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” 

He had a very strange way of showing it then. Sighing, he took her hand and led her to a bench nearby, seating them. Kaoru patted his knees awkwardly for a moment before clearing his throat. “So, uh, how are you?” 

“I’m well. You?” 

“I’m doing alright” he shrugged. 

His hair was a bit shorter than the last time she saw him, like he’d started trimming it a bit more than when they were college students. Pursing his lips, he took a very deep breath. “Uh, I…I heard…about Dirk.” 

“…Yes.” 

“I’m sorry. I, uh, know that might sound strange since…considering. But I can’t even truly sympathize because I’ve never lost anyone so completely. I-I was tempted to call you then but all my faculties on the matter kind of failed” he explained quietly, “I…I am kind of a coward too.” 

“It’s alright. And thank you. I…I am also sorry I hurt you, you must know. I’ve-I’ve thought of you often” she murmured. 

Kaoru felt quiet before gently grasping her hand. “…I won’t say I’m _over_ it but I came to terms with it years ago. But by that time I felt like such an ass, I alienated myself for five years then I want to come back? I…I was too afraid to just show up at your door for something like that.” 

“I would have been fine with it” she insisted, “I…I know completely now how much time and effort it takes to get over pain. And as you said…it is more like ‘coming to terms’, not getting over the matter.” 

He nodded glumly before smiling shyly. “Well, uh, not that I guess you’d care but I do have a girlfriend.” 

Chika’s eyes widened. “Really? What’s her name?” 

“Felicity. She works at the café in my office building. I-I really wasn’t too interested in going out but I know it took a lot of courage for her to ask me. And honestly I’ve really enjoyed being with her and…and I dunno, I guess I can see a future.” 

“I am so happy for you!” Chika gush, quite honestly relieved. 

Kaoru groaned, “Don’t be _too_ happy. I see a future if I can get her over this whole kid thing.” 

She pouted, “You may not be the best papa but I can see you at least tolerating it.” 

“Thanks” he laughed, shaking his head, “…Maybe. We’ll see how well she continues to tolerate _me_ considering how much of a jerk I can be.” 

“I have moved back, you know? I wish to meet her” Chika nodded. 

He nodded, “We’ll have to get together for dinner or something. So…how about you, do you have someone?” 

“…It’s…been of some reluctance to me to move on after all that occurred. It seems like more of a painful experience now.” 

Kaoru frowned, “Well, some of it. But, you know, it couldn’t have all been so bad.” 

She looked up to gaze at him, very confused by this sentiment. It had been awful, how could anyone that was involved see it otherwise? Alas, he scratched his cheek. “…When I was fake dating with Antoinette, there were bits and pieces here and there that felt good. Like it felt good to be with someone like that. And now that I have a real relationship with someone, I can tell you I’ve…I’ve made a lot of good memories. And, I mean, I think if Dirk’s death meant so much to you? It’s because he left you with a lot of good memories. It wasn’t all pain, right?” 

Chika gazed at him…before choking up. As the Kaoru she remembered would, he instantly started to panic. “I-I mean, maybe that was stupid--” 

“No, no, you-you are very correct” she smiled weakly, wiping her eyes, “It…it wasn’t all bad. Not a whole lot of it was, actually. Thank you, Kaoru.” 

He blushed and smiled as well, standing, and pulling her up. “…Eiji text me, said I needed to stop being a wuss. Funny how that guy does that to me. But…I’m glad he did.” 

“Me too.” 

“Hey, hey, the gang’s united!” 

Chika looked up and waved as Leonel and Eiji appeared, the two walking up the street. Eiji slapped Kaoru’s shoulder, telling him he was proud that he could ball up sometimes. Kaoru simply leered at him and Leonel laughed, saying it was great. Yes…it was, especially when they all sat down and chatted about everything from old times to new. They laughed, they teased, they heckled… 

When she left, all of them parting ways with the promise to do this again soon, she walked by the street corner she found Dirk on when she was seventeen years old. Staring at it, she wondered if she’d hoped he would be there. 

“Chika dear?” 

She glanced to the side, surprised to find Cameron “Cam-nii” Daugherty…and Fritz, his five-year-old son. The young boy with pretty reddish brown locks and amber eyes like his mother gasped. “Aunt Chika! Aunt Chika!” 

Smiling, she caught the boy up in her arms as he sprinted to her. “Hello, little Fritz. What are you doing up? Isn’t it past your bedtime?” 

Fritz pouted, “It’s the weekend though, Aunt Chika!” 

Cam chuckled, kissing the back of Fritz’s forehead, “Yea, our tradition is to go and get a popsicle from the market. Georgia says it drives her insane but the lad and I need a little time to bond since he started kindergarten. They keep the poor thing right busy.” 

“I can count to ten, Aunt Chika” Fritz informed her solemnly. 

She nodded, “That is quite good. You will have to show me.” 

Staring at her, Cam suddenly smiled softly. “Hey, um, I’m sure you’re quite tired, Chika dear, but there’s something at the house I wish to give you.” 

…They’d made the pub into a house. But…as Kaoru said, many good things happened at the pub too. It’d…it’d been her safe haven during a time of displacement. It… 

It truly wasn’t all bad. 

Walking with the two up the street, she took a deep breath as she walked down the familiar alley. Cam opened the door, announcing to Georgia that they were home. Fritz scurried in, informing Georgia whom was sitting on the couch that she’d come to visit. Georgia looked up, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and smiled. “Darling!” 

“Hello, Georgia” Chika greeted the woman with a hug. 

“Oh, it’s so exciting that you’ll be back now” she gushed, “What are you doing tomorrow? We should go get a pedicure for old time’s sake.” 

Old time’s sake. “We should. I am free all day so whenever is fine.” 

“Wonderful! Let’s make it a lunch date!” 

Cam smirked at the two, “I guess I’ll be babysitting then? But that’s fine.” 

Georgia kissed his cheek, sweeping Fritz up, “Alright, my little love, let’s get you into your pajamas and snuggled into bed.” 

“But mum, Aunt Chika’s here!” Fritz complained. 

Kissing the boy’s forehead, she promised that they would watch cartoons tomorrow after they got home. He was contented and told her ‘good night’ sweetly as they disappeared upstairs. He…he was adorable. 

“Promise not to be too mad, dear. I…I just didn’t want to present it to you before you were ready.” 

Chika looked to Cam-nii, confused. He was going through a drawer before drawing out a piece of paper. He stared at it for a moment before taking a deep breath and handing it to her. “It’s from Dirk.” 

…What? She couldn’t help blanch, imagining some phantasmal situation where he’d penned something from nonexistence. Cam waved a hand quickly. “I-It was before he died, of course.” 

…Really? He wrote her something…? Staring at Cam-nii for a long few minutes, she steeled herself and finally garnered enough courage to read this…suffering. 

Breathing faintly, she read it aloud. “Dear Chika: I hope you’re doing well. I know what I said when we parted ways, that I’d rather us not keep correspondence and for these five years I’ve seemed to have meant it… honestly, I was quite regretful I said it after a while and I wanted to apologize. I was hurt when you rejected me and I’m far from perfect. I know you were going through a great number of things so I should have tried to be more understanding…but between… losing you and… our babe, I guess I gave up. I don’t want you to worry but I don’t know how many more letters like these I’ll be able to--” 

He’d known. He’d known? How did it feel to _know_? Shaking, she swallowed, shakily continuing. “--write. I know it’s strange to say but I’ve nearly gone blind. It was a gradual thing, I think. I hope you can read this, my penmanship is messy as is. But Chika, I think…I think I’m close to passing away. And I know you may not understand that but I’ve accepted the fate. I didn’t do anything to rectify it after all. I…” 

…I would have liked to see you again one day. 

“Promise me you’ll be as happy as possible for me, alright? You went through a great deal of trial that your life before any of that chaos lacked. I want you to have a splendid life. And it’s selfish of me but I want you to know no matter what… I love you. Y-Yours always… Dirk C. Middleton” she rasped. 

Cam bit his lip as she pressed the paper to her lips, shuddering as she dissolved into another fit of tears. “It’s-it’s so hard, Cam-nii. It’s so hard.” 

Embracing her, he pet her hair. “…Your world thankfully and cursedly lacks such things as this, Chika. True death is unavoidable and Dirk and I, we’re from a world that still knows that as our truth. For someone that’s never lost anyone in generations of their family, that…that must be so beyond profound to you. But the dreadful truth of what we know is that no matter how it feels like the world will stop when someone stops living, though it stops for them, it continues for us. And they want you to continue living because that’s really all you can do other than stop. And we both know that no one in your life wants that for you…and I know for a fact Dirk didn’t want you to either. You read it yourself.” 

Staring up at him, her eyes blurry as he smiled, a bit teary eyed himself, he murmured, “Don’t be afraid to continue on, Chika. There’s always bumps in the road…but there’s still so much out there for you to do. You won’t get there taking the easy way.” 

…Okay. Resting her ear to his chest, she nodded weakly, “…Yea.” 

Today she’d spoken to Kaoru for the first time in ten years. She was unmistakably happy to find that her best friend was also happy, happy with someone true and happy to associate with her. And her former lover, his letter from that time…it made her feel awful in one way but warm to know that she at least had these words from him. No matter the circumstances, no matter how she felt nauseous when she imagined his death, she had no device to go back and rectify this. 

All that was left was the path ahead. She’d have to step out of the prison…and keep finding her way. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Ugh.” 

Hideyoshi Chika glared as she stared out at the waves of Azuma miserably, considering them her greatest enemy at present. It had been a great number of years since she’d surfed…and it most certainly showed. She had wiped out at every attempt and wasn’t sure it was worth the abuse. 

Well, it was the weekend and…she’d done all her chores and she’d convinced herself she needed to find enjoyment again. She’d played video games all day yesterday with her papa, had lunch with Georgia and the others today, and now she was going to _surf_. Maybe. 

Lying on her stomach on the board and wading out, she chose a moderate sized wave to ride…and had mild success. It was a bit of a struggle to stand but…she was learning how to do this again basically. It’d…it’d take time. 

She took a breath as she came in, picking up her board and smiling as some of the younger surfers complimented her on keeping at it. It was just unfortunate at one time she was almost competitively good. Ah well. Baby steps. 

Dropping down on her towel, she wiped off and sighed, picking up her phone. She had a text from Eiji saying he had a new idea for something at the company. He was going to work on the prototype and run it past her Monday. 

…She tried to speak to Eiji about embracing the path past the stumbling block. Instead of running back and hiding, she insisted that he keep moving forward. Yes, he was doing a lot better, he did things with them but…his entire life was wrapped up in work. She tried it and…yes, it felt safe, it felt easy, but she knew there was more. Eiji had just told her he was doing fine. 

Chika text back that that sounded good. He’d have to come to the conclusion in one way or another on his own no matter how long it took. That was the one good thing, they had forever to fix their path… 

And just as she was about to remember those that didn’t have that luxury, a boat docking caught her eye. Watching it idly, she blinked as a group of scuba divers came off, carrying their gear and chatting amongst themselves raucously. She hadn’t seen a whole lot of scuba diving around here when she was at school but she was further up the coast. Hugging her knees, Chika stood and put on a coverall as she decided to go get herself a smoothie. And perhaps a nap. She groaned thinking that regardless of having an indefinite lifespan she did feel a little…old. 

“…Chika?” 

…Slowly, she looked over her shoulder. One of the scuba divers had stopped, carrying a lot of bags. His hair was a bit wet but…it appeared a bit shorter than she recalled. 

“…Matt.” 

He gazed at her, clearly startled, before smiling quickly as some of his cohorts whistled at him. “A-ah, I’ll catch up with you guys in a sec!” 

She blinked, noting they had containers with deep sea life in them. “So you are a practicing marine biologist?” 

“A-ah, yea! I graduated a while ago and one of my classmates got me a gig” he gushed before frowning, “Wh-what about you though? Last I heard you were out working on your gig in Boston.” 

“I was transferred here to oversee our new production building. I’ve been here about three weeks now, I live on the island.” 

Matt’s eyes widened before he cleared his throat, “O-Oh, well, congratulations! I-I haven’t seen you but I guess I’ve been all over the place recently.” 

Gazing off for a second, he frowned, “So, uh, I-I dunno if you’re busy but…you have time to go have a late snack or something with me? I-! I can understand if you are or don’t want to--” 

“I was going to get a smoothie but I would be happy to join you for a snack” Chika interjected. 

He smiled. “Great. I know an awesome place for smoothies nearby. Um, let me just get my stuff put away and I’ll be right back!” 

“Okay.” 

…This was unexpected. 

Smoothing her hair back, she wandered up the beach to at least clean off her board and feet of the sand at the water pumps. She fathomed carrying a surfboard to a restaurant of some sort would simply be awkward and invasive so she should return it home before. Of course, if she left, Matt and she didn’t have each other’s numbers… 

“Ah, hey!” 

She looked up when Matt reappeared, dressed and a bit dried off. Sitting up straight, she felt a little…strange. “Hey. I was concerned about taking my surfboard to the restaurant.” 

“Oh no, it’s almost an all outside joint, they won’t care” he assured, taking it from her, “It’s only a couple minutes from here.” 

Chika followed him as they wandered a few blocks up to a beach front patio. They seated themselves and a waitress in a cutoff shirt took their order. Staring around for a moment, she finally looked at him. He was pressing his fingertips together. “…So…how’s it been? I-I mean, life and all since it’s…been a while again, ha.” 

“Yes, we do have long breaks between meeting one another” Chika admitted, sipping a complimentary glass of water. “…Life has been…anticlimactic, I do suppose. Mostly because I’ve made it that way but I’m trying to relive life now.” 

Matt tilted his head, “Why’d you make it ‘anticlimactic’? Like, don’t get me wrong, I’ve been working for almost seven years now and I can tell you it does get a _little_ monotonous, even if I do love it.” 

“No…nothing quite so simple.” 

She proceeded to tell him about everything in Galeton that had occurred from Cheryl and Eiji to Dirk’s tragic passing. It was curious that no matter how often she thought or mentioned it that the tale left a very bitter taste in her mouth, twisting her stomach. In the very least if they stopped existing she hoped it would be when _someone_ was there with them. 

“Oh God, Chika, I’m…” Matt rasped, “I’m so sorry…” 

“…Thanks. I…got a letter from him though, it was one he wrote before he passed and Cam-nii retained from me until he thought I could handle it. He requested that I live happily and…I know it sounds almost redundant to say but I…I truly needed that.” 

Matt shook his head, “No, I can understand. I’ve only really lost pets in freak accidents that we couldn’t overcome but…it’s hard to hear ‘keep going’ when you know they won’t.” 

Yes. Yes… “Well, that is basically all that’s happened in my life. What about you?” 

He smiled some, “Just the marine biology. Uh…well, you know, Dakota and I, we dated through school and I mean, it was great but we started to get into arguments and disagreements about…other interests. Once I graduated, she decided we’d be better off as friends—and believe it or not, we’re actually really good friends! We go to the movies and the beach together and stuff. It’s a lot more comfortable than when we were dating.” 

Chika frowned. “…I see. What were these ‘other interests’ though that came between you?” 

“…Well…she admitted to me that she had a bit of a thing for Raeger. And of course the…events with you and the other guys…” 

“…Oh.” 

Matt nodded as the waitress brought him a beer, popping off the top. “It’s going to sound really weird, Chika, but Dakota did end up hooking up with Raeger and…well, we’re all kind of peachy. Sometimes Raeger and I go fishing.” 

Blinking, Chika recalled how jealous she was of people interested in Dirk, Kaoru, or Matt… “That’s amazing.” 

“I know” he laughed, shaking his head. “But…I’ve been okay.” 

Nodding slowly, she wondered if he’d realized why she hadn’t chosen either Dirk or Kaoru, if he’d even made the connection. “Tell me about your work. I bet it’s more fascinating than what I do.” 

“Oh no! I saw an article about you and the firm back in Boston, it was really awesome” Matt shook his head. 

She was in an article? “Well, I am proud of my work, of course. But you do have fish and all sorts of neat animals around you most of the time. Tell me about it.” 

“A-ah, okay.” 

They talked for hours about that and other little things like how his mother was going to school to treat even more exotic animals that commonly aren’t around Castanet, their old hometown. 

“Her and dad are in Australia and Fiji and places like that” Matt laughed, “The old man was hyped to get to fish in those places too.” 

Glancing at his watch, he whistled lowly. “Man, it’s already ten…” 

Her eyes widened, glancing at her phone. “Oh no, I hope I haven’t kept you from something.” 

“No, no, I’m good. Today was just an extra day we took anyway, usually I’m off on the weekends. So, uh, you live around here?” 

She nodded, “It’s closer to here than the school, the street is Suna no Umi.” 

“Oh yea! I live like four or five streets over at Hakka Drive in an apartment” he expressed, “We should get together and watch a movie or something soon.” 

“That’d be nice. Let me give you my new number.” 

He walked her home, citing that it wasn’t out of the way at all since they lived near enough to one another. When they got to her door, he smiled, his sea foam eyes warm, “It’s…it’s great to see you again. As always.” 

“You too.” 

They waved as he walked off and she gnawed her lip, opening the door to her apartment. She recalled that they’d gone on something close to a date and he walked her to her parent’s house. She hadn’t thought much of it then, settled that all affairs of a relationship nature were more trouble and regretful than they were worth. Interesting she’d settled herself in the same conclusion but for different reasons for five years. 

…She wished to speak to Dakota. She wanted to know the true reason they broke up as she knew Matt probably skimped over reasoning here and there. 

Perhaps…this was also a spring into something new. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Zo you and Matt are dating, no?” 

“I don’t know if I’d call it _dating_ …” 

Georgia Daugherty drank her glass of wining at the designer spa that Chika’s grandfather insisted they visit. While the place Chika and her went was pretty nice she couldn’t argue with a luxury every now and then. Why, she loved her boys but a five-year-old son was a trial all in itself. She was glad she had a little friend time. 

Leann Sainte-Coquille Steffanson frowned at Chika as she had her nails filed, shaking her head. “You go to restaurants with him, you stay over at his house watching moviez and a vice verza, and he callz you at night juz at random to speak? What doez that sound like to _you_ , Georgia?” 

Grinning saucily, she remarked: “Bloody sounds like dating to me.” 

Chika groaned, sipping a moscato. “It does not _have_ to be dating. Not to mention no such commitment has been mentioned by either of us.” 

“Are you ‘sleeping’ together?” Leann smiled. 

“Not like _that_. It’s been some time since I’ve bothered to have sex” Chika shrugged. 

Georgia also groaned, dropping her head back in the chair. “I like how she says ‘bothered’ like it’s just some _great_ inconvenience she might pick up again one day.” 

“I know” Leann glowered, shaking her head, “If I had a particle of energy after taking care of Karina all day to jump Orland’z bonez I’d be happy. I don’t even know when I fall azleep anymore!” 

Perhaps a year and a half after Georgia and Cameron married Leann married her long-time love Orland. Though there’d been a rocky point where they broke up, he finally realized that she was the one and came back, promising a commitment. They both seemed happy and had a three year old daughter named Karina… 

Chika’s phone chimed with a text message, the woman grabbing it from the table near her arm and glancing at it. Pursing her lips, she sighed. “Maybe I will ask him. He has asked me to dinner again tonight…” 

“Why do I zense reluctancez?” Leann drawled. 

Georgia nodded, “Indeed, darling. I thought your new goal was to start over, to seize life. Matt is putting himself out there on a platter and he is the one you chose back then. Has something changed?” 

“…I’d feel guilty” Chika admitted quietly. 

They leaned in, the manicurists leaving them to soak. “About what?” 

Twiddling her hands, Chika murmured, “I spoke to Dakota. And, you know, we are fine, I think I can consider her somewhere between an acquaintance and a friend but…I asked her what it was that broke her and Matt up.” 

“Uh oh” Leann droned gravely. 

“She felt like Matt was only in the relationship because I left” Chika grimaced, “While she admitted that her feelings for Raeger flourished it was only because she felt like Matt wasn’t a hundred percent committed. And she says that while she still has some feelings for him that she’s happier with Raeger. Alas…she was the one that figured out that I had chosen Matt.” 

Georgia scowled before shaking her head. “Darling, I respect your loyalty to your friends but _Dakota left him_. That’s really all there is to say: she _left him_. Even if those were her reasons she was the one that decided to leave. And that doesn’t place Matt off limits to _anyone_ that wishes to have a relationship with him. If you really value her comfort then ask her but even if she is unreasonable and refuses you should. Matt might be waiting for you.” 

She seemed lost in thought for a moment before letting out a breath. “…Perhaps.” 

“Let’s go to the hair zalon and get you all sexied up for zis date with Matt” Leann winked, “And you call Dakota to ask. She was a reazonable girl, she should zay ‘yes’.” 

…Alright. Step two. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ishiguro Matt glanced at his phone, biting his lip as he awaited Hideyoshi Chika’s arrival. Alright, man, tonight. Tonight you’d gun up and ask her. Maybe she was having an ‘old-fashioned’ moment and needed you to justify what you wanted. Or maybe…she was worried about Dakota since that seemed to be the reason she hadn’t told him he’d been the one she chose. Or maybe… 

God, there were so many reasons it could be. He just needed to ask her if she would like to have something official. If she said ‘no’ then, well, yea, that was ten years ago and whatever reason she chose him then could very well have gone away. 

But these last few months she’d been back had been just…perfect. Yea, hearing about how she’d enveloped herself in work proved to him that he’d done the same exact thing. Sure, he’d hang out with Raeger and Dakota sometimes but yea, time with a couple wasn’t exactly always great. Especially when one of them was your ex… 

Alas, now they would go surfing together or fishing or watched movies. It was like old times again. They’d started taking up other things like hiking and biking too. She promised that soon she’d take him to Mineral to learn how to ride a motorcycle. While he had a few apprehensions he was admittedly still pretty excited about it. 

…In the back of his mind he thought though “she chose me”. And all of the time they’d spent together between her working and her other friends, he…he felt like ‘maybe’. He…he had to at least try. 

“Matty? Sorry I am late.” 

Matt turned around, smiling and prepared to tell her it was okay. His mouth slacked though, finding her neck-length hair in pretty curls and wearing a black lacy dress. Coming closer, she groaned. “I apologize. I told them I don’t think most appreciate me wearing heels…” 

“Oh no, I don’t mind” he insisted quickly. She was an inch taller than him but that wasn’t that big of a deal. “You-you look great.” 

“Thank you.” 

Flustering, he took her hand as they walked toward where there was a lovely outside restaurant. He’d thought they’d go somewhere nice for this confession… 

Matt immediately noted the guys looking at her, probably thinking she was attractive or pretty tall. He couldn’t say he felt possessive but…well, sheesh, she was holding his hand, God! Giving the host his name for their reservation, he was pleased the man had been able to heed his request for a private space for two. Chika thanked him for pulling out the chair as she sat down. Seating himself, he smiled awkwardly when the waiter asked if they’d be having the ‘house wine’. He rather hated wine… 

“A Dom Perignon would be nice. Something bubbly” Chika intoned to his relief. 

The waiter nodded and went off to review his stash. Chika stared at the menu, blinking, “You usually do not choose such fancy fare, Matt.” 

“A-ah, yea…” he smiled nervously. “And I don’t know how OFTEN I’d do it but…figured since your dad and uncles are such fine dining connoisseurs you can help me figure out what half of this means.” 

She nodded some. “…We can do hot pot for a shared appetizer. You like steak?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then the Wagyu steak here is quite well priced so I’d suggest that. I think I will have the lobster.” 

Huh, easy enough. Folding up the menu, she folded her hands. He glanced at them, noting the color purple on her nails. “So you went and had a manicure with the girls today?” 

“Yes, a full salon treatment via my grandpapa” she groaned, “Extravagant as ever.” 

…Oops. “U-uh, yea, sorry. I just brought you to MORE extravagant.” 

“Oh no. At least I get to pay here.” 

Matt sulked, “No way! I asked you here, I’ll pay. It’s all good.” 

“Don’t be silly. I didn’t have to agree” she reasoned, “That aside, I feel there must be another reason you chose such an intimate setting. We’re generally okay with our cabana restaurants.” 

Blushing, stiffening a bit with the straight jab she’d always given, he cleared his throat, “W-Well, that’s true.” 

Chika tilted her head and he took a deep breath, holding her hands. “Chika, um…I…I know that it’s weird and-and maybe inappropriate. But we’ve been having a really good time—or at least I have!” 

“I have as well” Chika agreed. 

“G-Great! So…so I was thinking, you know, though I know you have tons of reasons why you may not be interested that…that this could become less…casual and more of a thing, you know? Like a…real…thing.” 

“Like…?” 

“Like! Like…when we were kids and…and you said we’d have treehouses together…kind of thing.” God, this would go down as the most idiotic confession of all time. 

Chika suddenly smiled. “We were supposed to have a treehouse together, weren’t we?” 

“Ah, yea, our tricked out playpen” he joked, flustering, “…Just…the grown up version. I-I mean, not that we’d jump right to living together! Just…you know, if we can decide under…different circumstances that a treehouse together might still be attainable.” 

She stared at him. “I asked Dakota today if it’d be alright if I asked you the same.” 

…What? He looked up, staring almost in disbelief…before wondering that himself. Dakota said their relationship had changed the second she mentioned that they had other people as alternatives. And it had. He’d known that. She’d been able to get over it a little better than he could. But when he thought about the times he’d had with Chika and that feeling he’d had when they’d reunited then? It…it was a lot more special than he could describe. And Dakota…she knew that. That, she could not stand. 

“What…what did she say?” 

“She said…that you had discussed it before. That things may change and that you’d both be okay with that. She said you’ve been extremely okay with her and Raeger so she would be extremely okay with us together. I believed it sounded strained but she actually laughed, saying that I was much too concerned about how she felt to be real. But she thanked me and made me swear that I’d make you happy. It was a trifle daunting.” 

Matt swallowed as Chika looked at him solemnly. “So yes, Matt, I would like to be at a point where we could consider ‘treehouses’ together.” 

“A-Alright” he whispered. 

He blushed, slowly closing his eyes as she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. His first kiss, his first love, his first…everything, kind of. 

…It wasn’t as simple as they’d thought it’d be back then but…he could accept and praise the fact they’d gotten there regardless. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“…Jeez!”_

_Hideyoshi Chika glanced over her shoulder at her father and smiled, the man standing there looking quite disgruntled. “Hi, papa.”_

_“Hey, Scuttle…”_

_Turning around, her dress moving with the action, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He’d been quite, quite disgruntled. He’d declared he thought this would never happen but here they were: she was getting married._

_Matt and she had dated for two years before the man popped the question. It had caught her off guard and though such thoughts were antiquated she did say she was slightly old. He laughed and demanded that didn’t even exist anymore. So yes, at 36 she was marrying…and Matt said he wanted at least one child. She was going to be in her forties having children. What a delay…_

_But she was happy. Matt wanted to have the wedding at the beach and it only seemed appropriate, after all. Her grandmother made her a pretty beach dress with a sequined empire dress that ended around her knees. She had a white hibiscus in her hair and…she was content._

_“Didn’t I save you from dresses?” her papa demanded._

_“I like this dress, papa. Besides, I’m only wearing it once.”_

_Chihaya’s brows quirked on that, “Well, that’s true…regardless. I, um, I have been beating myself up trying to think of what to give you.”_

_“You didn’t have to give me a present, papa…”_

_Chihaya snorted, reaching into his pocket. “Like your mom’s dad before him, my dad stole the wedding as a present from me so yea, kind of do.”_

_Indeed, while the event caught her grandpapa off guard too, he demanded he pay for the entire affair though it’d been an ‘honor’ her papa wanted. But Grandpapa Mark was nothing if not adamant._

_“…I know you don’t like this type of thing but…”_

_He fretfully handed over the box to her. Opening the lid, she stared at the silver pendant locket with ivy designs. “I know you hated The Little Mermaid II but if I do recall, trident dude did give Ariel a locket at her wedding.”_

_“Actually, Triton gave his granddaughter Melody a locket at her christening of sorts, not a wedding or to Ariel.”_

_“Damn it!”_

_Chika laughed, running her finger over the engraving he got. ‘Scuttle’… “I love it, papa.”_

_Putting it on, the white pearl underneath the design actually going well with her dress, she hugged him, whispering. “…Thank you.”_

_“No…no problem. Scuttle…I, uh, I’m sorry I…I didn’t really get to be super dad. I beat myself up all the time thinking I didn’t protect you or I didn’t help you get through your pain--”_

_“That’s not true, daddy” she insisted, her heart swelling up a bit. He didn’t have to think that._

_Chihaya shook his head miserably. “It…it is. I’ve never been good at that. I’ve always frozen up when I shouldn’t have and…well, I’m sorry.”_

_“Daddy--”_

_“It’s not even appropriate since it’s your wedding. But I bought this for you years ago and I…I couldn’t give it to you because I couldn’t stand the idea that it’d make you cry. Anyway, you…you can throw it away. You might even think it’s stupid…”_

_Frowning as he gave her a second box, a lot heavier than the other, she opened it. She swallowed, finding a pretty white plaque. It read ‘I never got to hold you & bounce you on my lap, I never got to read to you or watch you as you nap. You slipped away so quickly, before I said your name. And yet I want the world to know I loved you just the same’. “Kind of…cheesy but I mean, how cheesy can a poem about something like that really be?” _

_Chika swallowed and smiled shakily, nodding, “Yes…yes, it’s perfect. I-I did not think about having a shrine for them. I will…I will buy one to put this in along with Dirk. I-I wonder if I can still find shrines.”_

_“I’ll take a look while you’re on your honeymoon…nothing you need to worry about when you’re supposed to having…clean, innocent, PURE fun.”_

_She chuckled and hugged her father tightly. “…You have been there with me in tears as well, papa. You only remember when the pain was too much for us both. You’ve always been there when I needed someone to talk to. Thank you.”_

_“…And I always will.”_

_He inhaled, almost looking like he was going to cry but she knew her gristly papa would not allow such. “W-well, guess I’ll-I’ll be giving you away in a few.”_

_“I’ve never been a fan of that summation of events. Giving away sounds like something very permanent, more like a loss. I prefer guiding me along.”_

_“Oh God, me too.”_

_Looking up when it was announced it was time, she set the plaque in her effects and wondered. If she could believe in a heaven she imagined a place where Dirk was with their unborn child and they were doing okay._

_…She could only try to find that here in the place she knew existed. She was okay too._

“Mama, mama, Uncle Eiji is here!” 

Nemoto Eiji glanced around the house, raising a brow at the smell of fish. As much as Chika and her nature boy fished he would have thought they’d be sick of that…alas, five-year-old Ishiguro Ray grinned up at him proudly. “I caught the fish we’re having for dinner, Uncle Eiji. Fishing is life!” 

He snickered, “You say so, kid.” 

…He hadn’t come to the wedding. Neither did Kaoru. Kaoru said he could accept that Chika couldn’t love him in a romantic way and was happy they were okay being friends. But watching her marry someone else? No thanks. Eiji…Eiji just couldn’t watch a wedding at all. He sent her something nice and hoped her the best while he worked on another prototype. And for the following ten years after, that’s what he did: worked. 

Until today, nothing had been any different for him and he thought he was okay with that. But today he got this. 

Ishiguro Chika walked from the kitchen, wiping her hands. “Eiji? Hey.” 

“Hey, Chika” he greeted, “Uh, you got a second to talk?” 

“Work?” she guessed because that was the _only_ reason he made many house calls outside of random binge drinking and video game hangouts. 

However. “Not this time, Chic” he groaned before glancing at Ishiguro Ray. It’d been weird seeing Chika pregnant. It was like…almost horrifying. But Ray was a cool kid, it was interesting watching him grow up. But really, this wasn’t a great kid friendly conversation and he hoped the usually oblivious Chika picked that up. 

Then, she’d become rather not oblivious since she had the kid anyway. She kneeled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Your fish will be done in a few minutes, Ray. Go play in the yard until I call you.” 

“Okay…” Ray pouted before looking to Eiji, “Will you stay for dinner, Uncle Eiji?!” 

“We’ll see, kid.” 

Chika waved him away, “Run along.” 

He skipped off to the back yard. Eiji listened for the door to close to hand Chika a letter he’d received that had ruined his focus entirely. Taking it from him, she opened it up…and her eyes widened. “…Oh.” 

Cheryl Preston…or Sappington, his ex-fiancee had sent him a letter. She wrote that she’d been thinking about him recently. 

“It’s been a long time but could you come see me one day? I’ve thought about you…” Chika read aloud softly. “…Wow.” 

“Yea, wow” Eiji scoffed, turning to pace. “Twenty years, Chika. Twenty damn years. Like, what am I supposed to care that she’s thought about me? Damn!” 

Folding the letter back up after she read it thoroughly, Chika blinked at him languidly. “…If you felt that way then you wouldn’t have come and shown it to me, Eiji.” 

He paused his pacing. 

“…Maybe.” 

Slouching at the counter, Eiji clenched his head as Chika sat beside him and rubbed his back. “I know how hurt you were, Eiji. You wanted to marry Cheryl and you wanted to be with this one someone and the strangest of circumstances separated you two. And for twenty years you thought it best to devote yourself to one single purpose instead of deal with it.” 

“…I took the easy way” he mumbled. “Just like Cam told me how to get into Galeton to probably successfully get her out…and I took the easy way so I nearly _died_ and she’s been trapped in a crazy marriage. It’s always…the easy way.” 

“Which has never been easy.” 

Eiji leaned up, his face red. “I don’t know what I should do, Chika. If I see her all I’m going to be is reminded that I was an idiot. I’m going to reminded that I thought where I am in life is okay. What if I go there and think, ‘s—t, twenty years and what do I have to show for it’? But that tag teamed with my want to see her again--” 

He stood to walk around again, biting his thumb, “And she’ll look different without the serum, Chika. She’ll have actually aged twenty years and—and God, she’s had kids and—and!” 

She frowned, her elbow rested on the table. “…But you do want to see her, don’t you?” 

… “…Yea, I guess…I guess I do.” 

“Then go see her” Chika offered gently, grasping his wrist, “There is nothing wrong with these feelings, Eiji. You don’t have to avoid them.” 

Biting his lip, he gazed away from her, irritated with his emotions. “…Guess I still fail to define my existence, huh? Just keep avoiding everything and maybe I’ll get what I want or live up to my own expectations some other way but still come out with s—t.” 

“You have eternity ahead of you, all willing, Eiji. You took a side road thinking it’d be easiest and came to a dead end. I think many people end up doing the same…but now you know what it is you want to do and you have to find that path. Don’t be afraid to try again.” 

Eiji stared before taking a deep breath, shrugging. “I can’t think of it as anything so dramatic, Chika. As is, she still has a husband and kids. So…starting over means I _really_ have to start over.” 

“Then do it.” 

Before he could say it ‘wasn’t that easy’, which, oops, yea, that was the same point he’d come to some time ago, Ray ran back into the house with his dad, Ishiguro Matt. The man smiled and asked if he were staying for dinner. “Yea…I guess I will. I have a flight to catch soon though.” 

Ray blinked up at him with his light green-blue eyes. “Where are you going, Uncle Eiji?” 

“…Guess I’m going to go to England.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Hey, um, I’m looking for the Sappington residence. Can you point me along the way?” 

The men Nemoto Eiji had found sitting on a porch of what seemed to be a bar were some of the first nonworking people he’d passed. Probably the ‘town drunks’ in this scenery. They looked up at him sluggishly, their eyes narrowing at his face. Probably weren’t there kind or some other stupid ideology. “Whatcha’ need tuh know fer?” 

“Just a visit. If you give me a general direction I can find it on my own” he tried again. 

“Don’t reckon Wyatt will want the likes of ya’ hangin’ round therr.” 

Eiji blinked slowly. Patience. Patience was apparently a virtue. “I won’t ‘hang around’ long. If you’d tell me I’d be gone faster.” 

The man took a hard swig off of some brown liquor that made even him cringe. Jesus, man, that was your liver in a place that didn’t recognize medicine or anything. Belching loudly, he waved off in the direction of some farms. “It’s a brown place. A pig farm about forty kilometers that way. Sappington’ll be on the gateway.” 

“Thanks.” 

…Forty kilometers? That was like 24 damn miles. But then…he was pretty sure he could see farms from where they were standing already so maybe, just maybe, the drunk’s math wasn’t too good. Starting the trek, he glanced around at this place in broad daylight. It was…really, really weird. It felt like he was walking through some sort of period set. 

Well, he was starting to worry that made those men were once mathematical geniuses before they started hitting the sauce too hard because it was at least _three_ miles of farms. He pulled the hood of his jacket tighter when he saw Ash standing on the porch of their farm. Pausing long enough, he couldn’t account for his rage as the man rather affectionately pet the hair of some brunette woman. From behind he almost thought it was one of Chika’s great-aunts, Elli, but whatever the case it was more than that son of a bitch could ever deserve. 

Hiking for at least another mile, out of breath and honestly getting a little nauseous with the scents of…agriculture nature, he paused at a gate that read ‘Sappington’. Alright, so…eight kilometers. 

Eiji swallowed as he slowly walked in, the place just a gigantic mud pit. This…this was where Cheryl had lived the last twenty years of her life? He stopped long enough to stare at the pigs as the nosed around at each other. Pigs were…cool, he guessed. Then he recalled his love of bacon and wandered away. 

Gripping his wrist, he bit his lip. F—k, who was he kidding? He was scared senseless. What would he even say to her? Would things even be remotely friendly? Twenty years ago they’d practically just met and went on a whirlwind ‘let’s get married and live together!’ plot that everyone rightfully questioned. Maybe…maybe this was a bad idea. 

His eyes widened when the door to a rather daunting old house opened, a figure emerging from the dark. It was summer, hot as hell, but she had a shawl around her shoulders. He knew her face, something that caused him an insane amount of relief. Just some wrinkles here and there but overall she’d aged rather well. Her blonde hair had lightened a bit and it was pulled up in a strict bun. Otherwise…she looked like Cheryl to him. 

She looked up, holding a pail, and her blue eyes widened. The woman stared at him, probably doing her own silent survey. He…he looked the same, probably. Maybe thinner, different hair, but… 

“…Eiji.” 

“…Hey, Shirlei.” 

She smiled, setting the pail. He closed his eyes as she came up to him, embraced him. “Look at you, so young…” 

Her voice was…a little older though. Not chipper but more mature. He didn’t know that happened past a certain point. Hugging her back, he drawled, “Not bad looking yourself, blondie. I was thinking I’d come here and find some crippled grandmother.” 

She hit his arm, pouting a bit, “I’m not _that_ old…but it certainly feels that way.” 

Eiji glanced around, wondering if this was ‘tolerable’ in their society. “So…how does your husband feel about your old beau coming for a visit?” 

“I don’t know” she shrugged indifferently, taking his arm, “That’s no concern. Walk with me.” 

He didn’t disagree or anything though he’d walked _a lot_ coming here. But, well, he didn’t mind…“So…how’s life treated you, Cheryl?” 

She was silent for a while. He wondered if he’d asked something painful. Probably. But she finally smiled, shaking her head,“…Regretfully anticlimactic, Eiji.” 

“…Oh. Do tell.” 

“My husband, Wyatt, he was precisely the sort of man I’d figure Ash would choose for me. A lazy woman-hating abusive alcoholic that no more needed a wife than one would need a hole in the head” she uttered bitterly, “…Mum forced him to take a wife, you know? He was still of the thought that Georgia would crumble and come back here so he could make her his but, well, twenty years later, no sign of her. I don’t know if you’re supposed to call it ‘irony’ but he quite likes her, actually, and she quite likes him. I hate it.” 

“…I can imagine. But um, you and Wyatt…” 

“I can just sum it up to our wedding night. We had some short civil service in front of the town church and once we came home he told me, almost lifelessly, to bend over. ‘Bend over, wench, and be quiet. Don’t like all that squealing and stuff. Just gonna but myself in there so you can start breeding’. I might as well have been one of his pigs.” 

Eiji stared at her as she talked about this as if she were talking about the weather. He was inspired to go beat the guy in the head with a shovel. She sighed softly, “And I’ve had four children, as you can see. Wyatt was aiming for something like eight but by my last one I was sick of his bullish intercourse and carrying his asshole children. I told him, point blank, that he may kill me or do whatever he saw fit but if he made one more attempt at putting another child inside of me I’d cut off his dick in his sleep.” 

“Oh damn.” 

“Shocked him good, you know? I’ve been the very doting wife and subservient and all that bull. I finally put my foot down on something and he backed off. Wish I’d done it earlier. As is we don’t even speak much anymore. I leave him dinner on the table and make sure the house is clean. I know he’s rather mad we didn’t keep our production line going because he’s working on his own again and would probably like another young fertile wife.” 

“I mean, you had four kids. Where are they?” 

“My three boys—Eldridge after his father, Zachary after mine, and Preston-- are carbon copies of their father. They don’t care what he does and are in charge of their own land and farms now” Cheryl explained, “How I weep to know they treat their wives as their father treated me. They never respected me when I raised them as dotingly could…and why should they?” she murmured softly. 

Eiji wasn’t ultimately surprised. He heard that just a bit of corruption was enough for some people. But three sons meant the fourth was a daughter. “…What about your daughter?” 

“Yes, my dear Allison. I wanted so much more for her. I wanted a “Dirk” experience in her life where her and some crazed friends escaped off to a better place” Cheryl smiled wistfully, “Instead, with the decline in population, Wyatt got a hefty price for her hand. It used to be they paid someone to marry your daughter. Now we simply sell them. My only relief is that she much likes her husband. They’re both young, only sixteen, and they have a good relationship. Just she’s pregnant and…I wanted more for her.” 

He froze as she suddenly teared up, pausing as she wiped her eyes. “And I wanted more from my life, Eiji. I…I wanted more.” 

…Oh God. She looked at him, hopeful, “Tell me what you’ve done. Have you married? Do you have children? Are you happy?” 

Staring at her, figuring out that those were all the things he’d hoped to have with her and put behind him when she was taken away, he cleared his throat. “No, no, and…not really.” 

“…Oh.” 

“Haven’t done much with my life, Cheryl. Got bogged down with being depressed that I couldn’t get you out of here and just tried to fill the voids in my life with work” he expressed, “Honestly, I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen my family. I mean, after all that progress I made with my dad, I just let it all go downhill.” 

She gazed at him sadly. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gone back. I should have stayed with you and now everything would be fine.” 

Eiji stared up at the faded sky of this place, wondering, before staring down the long path he’d taken to get here. “…We just took…some hella detours, Cheryl. _Hella_ detours that last twenty damn years but…” 

Smiling, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, “We can find our way back, right?” 

“How?” she questioned in near disbelief, “Twenty years is not an easy amount of time to rectify, especially for me, Eiji. I don’t get that time the way you do.” 

He grasped her hands, mindful of the fact they were in public and that people might see. But regardless, it wouldn’t matter if she agreed. “You can. You can have all the time in the world. You can _see_ the world. You can have kids and raise them however the hell you want. You can have _good_ sex which isn’t akin to _rape_. You can have a life.” 

Cheryl stared at him blankly as he grinned, “Come on, let’s escape this time.” 

“…Are you bonkers?” she demanded plainly. 

“Come on! Your husband wants a ‘young thing’ to make him some more babies and you’ve threatened to cut off the family jewels if he tried to have any more with you. You don’t talk, you don’t love each other, you have prick sons who left the nest, and apparently your daughter _is_ happy. What’s keeping you here, blondie? Come with me. We’ll start from here together.” 

She stared at him widely, her blue eyes filled with confusion and amazement. “…I…I have a lot of stretch marks.” 

“So? Who doesn’t?” 

“I-I’m almost 45 years old!” 

“So am I.” 

“B-But you don’t _look it_. You can have many pretty young women that look as young as you can” she protested though gripping his hand tight. 

Eiji waved a hand, “You look great, Cheryl. I’d give you, like, thirty tops. I don’t even know what age means.” 

Biting her lip, she gazed over her shoulder. Hell, she should be reluctant. This was insanity. But…Chika was right. It couldn’t always be the easy way. They’d already taken the hard way to get to this moment which was actually quite simple in the scheme of things. But…he was ready to start if she was okay with it. 

She turned back and grasped his arm, breaking into a sprint. “L-Let’s go.” 

He wasn’t sure if he was just paranoid or not but he thought he heard angry mobs coming after them. Needless to say with past history he was scared almost senseless…but this time he didn’t hold back. They ran those miles and once outside of the gate, he looked back just to see and found no one there. Cheryl hugged herself and looked back as well…before giving him a soft kiss. 

…He…he hadn’t been kissed in a while. He returned the gesture and flustered despite himself, grumbling, “L-Let’s save that for later. Now we need to get your passport and everything renewed. I’ll have to call Chika and tell her I need a few days off.” 

“Why would you call Chika for that?” Cheryl questioned, bewildered. 

“In a horrific set of circumstances, she’s my boss” he groaned. 

“Oh…” 

Eiji smiled, “The world’s changed since you ventured into it, Cheryl. But hey…at least we’ll go back out into it together, right?” 

She gazed at him before smiling, blushing warmly, “Right.” 

…Back on the right path, finally. It wasn’t…as difficult as he’d thought it’d be. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Hello, Dirk.” 

Ishiguro Chika stood before the grave she hadn’t gotten to feature. She couldn’t tolerate the very idea and stood outside of Galeton while Cam watched the burial. All these years later and she finally had the tolerance to stand before where someone she once knew had become dust. 

Cam had come before her, speaking to the grave as if it were an entity. She was perplexed by the idea but the man left her to herself so she could express some things. Matt had come for moral support and was waiting for her with him. She…she didn’t know what to say to someone who no longer had the ears to listen. 

“…I, um, I appreciate the letter you wrote” she cleared her throat, thinking that if he did have the ears to listen this is what she would have liked him to hear, “I-I know you were upset. And rightfully so. I…I was deeply stricken that you died in such a way, Dirk. You who was always surrounded with friends and joy, I…I find it unimaginable to this day that you died by yourself.” 

… “I have a son now. His name is Ray. I…I married Matt. I’m sure that was unexpected and maybe not what you’d like to hear…as if it matters. But yes, we married about thirteen years ago. Ray, he’s already seven and so much like his father. He enjoys fishing and I’m concerned for his schooling. He just doesn’t seem to care that much.” 

…It was strange but the idea of talking to a stone had become strangely comfortable in a mere few seconds. No matter where she ended off with him she still fully recognized how easy it was to speak to the man about things. Maybe…maybe there was something here. “Cheryl ran away from here with Eiji, you know? It caught us all off guard but he brought her back and they lived together for a bit before he popped the question. And she got the serum and is currently expecting their first child. She was quite perturbed about it, being the mother of four already but Eiji said he figured she should have the joys of being a mother without all the strings that are attached here. And I’m sure you know about Cam and Georgia. They have two pretty children.” 

Setting the roses on top of the grave, she swallowed when she thought about all the wonderful things that had happened. Even Kaoru who Eiji and Leonel expressed to her loved her endlessly had been able to move on. Dirk could have found a wife and would have had children to share in their joy too. She wouldn’t have had to speak to his possible spirit right now instead. 

…Except. “Our baby, I wonder if she or he is alright. I like to imagine that in such a possibility as an afterlife you are looking after it. I…I hope you both know that I love you.” 

Chika bit her lip and took a deep breath. “It’s been rather hard, Dirk, dealing with everything. But I think we came out of it alright. I…I liked that in your letter you expressed despite it all that you wanted me to be happy. I needed that. Thank you. I have my treehouse now and my baby and I’m Ishiguro Chika. That…that was my simple dream then.” 

She smiled, backing away as she started toward the hill, the path back to her husband and friends below. “I’ll be on my way now. Until I speak to you again…” 

Making the long trek back, she gave Matt the same smile she had leaving, her husband worried about how she felt right now. “…I’ll make it.” 

She…she was doing fine now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

Yea, Ray may or may not be inspired by Ray from Magical Melody, the fishing bum XD 

Karina, Leann and Orland’s daughter, is based on the girl from Rune Factory 3. 

Fritz, who does look something like a male Georgia if you look at him, is based on the bachelor from the upcoming Harvest Moon game Connect to a New Land…or whatever. It could be suggested Ash married Ellen from SNES. 

The poem Chihaya gave to Chika was by Anne Peterson. 

**Alright, straight to it: why did Dirk have to die?**

More or less, this didn’t have to happen in _Matt’s_ version. But I clearly placed the hints that Dirk had a serious ailment and yea, that was to shut him down in the event that he didn’t win. Why? Well, it was more due to the chance I thought KAORU had but since I’d worked it out in my head this way I went along with it. 

**You didn’t emphasize Dakota a whole lot in this version.**

Dakota is the ex. We know she ends up with Raeger in this version so we know she’s doing what she loves with a guy that loves the same thing she does. Unlike Mai who was totally against what Rosa decided to do with Chihaya, her ex, Dakota gave her full blessing even though she still had some feelings. I might edit in some details but I thought it was handled pretty realistically. 

**OR MATT.**

Also seems appropriate, Matt and Chika barely talked through the entirety of Otome yet he was second. But I’m going to be totally honest, this ending and Dirk’s ending are neck in neck to what I liked writing. 

**?! Kaoru and Felicity?**

If you bother to continue with the canon ending this may or may not be explored more XD 

**Feel free to pose more questions.**


	64. Kaoru's Ending, Part I

**Kaoru’s Ending, Part I**

_This is not the canon ending; Kaoru came in third with a total of 15 votes._

**Author’s Note:** And here’s our third place winner, Shomura Kaoru. This is the shortest entry because of reasons. I’ll talk to you all about it at the end. 

**QUITE DEPRESSING.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Do you know that I could never leave you? And you know I could never beat you? In a fight, I could never fight you._

__"What a strange song. It doesn't even sound like the singer."  
  
Hideyoshi Chika sat across Dirk Middleton's bed, the two listening to music. After seeing the concert, she decided to bring over her collection of music so Dirk could listen to it. He was lying on his back, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed as if he were caught up in the moment. "...It is a strange song, I'd say. It's got such a peaceful harmony yet there's such a bittersweet mood to it." 

_Nevermind, I will not forget you. Can I stay alive forever? Can I stay alive forever? Can I stay alive forever?Forever..._

_"I am not certain I like it" she admitted._

__Can you feel a chemical reaction? Because I feel a hideous attraction. Could we share a poison apple? Could it be maniacal and awful?  
  


_Dirk opened his green eyes for a moment before looking to her. "I don't know if 'like' is the right word for me but the song certainly speaks to me somehow..."_

_Can I stay alive forever? Can I stay alive forever? Can I stay alive forever? Forever. Forever._

__Chika sat up, stretching a bit. "...I suppose music isn't always for deep introspective analysis. It's repetitive as is."  
  
"...Yea" he agreed solemnly. 

__  
Stay alive forever...Forever. Stay alive forever...  
Stay alive forever... Stay alive forever...  
Stay alive forever... Stay alive forever...  
  
"I worry about where life will take me" Dirk murmured, "Where I'll be in the next decade or so. Will it be good? Will I have lived the way I desire? What is the right path for me? Will I get it all done in time?"  
  
Chika had tilted her head. "In time for what? You can have all the time in the world, Dirk." 

__"...Yes" he smiled, looking to her. "...There's no promise in life but you'll help me through, won't you? I'd be a mess without you there."  
  
 _"Alright."_

_It'd been...simpler then..._

Chika gazed at the ceiling of her hospital room. Her heart hurt so much. 'Your body has overcome tremendous strain, Hideyoshi-san'. Was that why? 

The door slowly opened. Looking to the visitor, she found it was Nemoto Eiji. He looked exhausted, his violet eyes drained. "...Hey."  
  
"Hello."  
  


He wandered closer and sat, rubbing the back of his neck before mumbling. "I think the...the presentation went well. Can't make any promises but...but I promise we did our best."  
  
"I know" she murmured, "I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you all."  
  
His brows furrowed, shaking his head, "...If I didn't act like such a f—king hothead you wouldn't be in this mess, Chika. It's my fault."  
  
"I don't particularly think it's anyone's fault, Eiji. I'm sure you didn't push Kaoru to admit his feelings so that things would occur as they have."  
  
"...No" he mumbled. 

Chika folded her lips, continuing to stare at the ceiling. Hot tears welled in her eyes as she gazed away. "I...I wish there was an easier option, Eiji."  
  
"No, this...this situation doesn't particularly give you one" he murmured. "You're only one human being, Chika. You can't be responsible for the feelings of three other people in account of your own. Whatever decision you make in this case, it has to be for you too."  
  
"...No matter what?" 

"No matter what."  
  
...The simplicities of life had ended. Now to watch how the chips fall. 

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton walked into the hospital on the island, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He’d been sleeping when Chika called him the next day, a lot more exhausted than he’d wanted to admit when she sent him just to recoup. He had a bit of a headache, probably from waking so late and not eating but, well, his darling called him and desired to speak with him so a meal could wait. 

Coming to the room he’d spent days sleeping outside of, he knocked on the doorframe. Chika was gazing out of the window before looking to him. He smiled, “Hello, darling. How are you feeling today?”  
  


Chika gazed at him, blanched, “…Not…not very well, Dirk. But nothing physical.” 

He frowned, tilting his head as he got closer and sat. “What’s the matter?” 

The woman kneaded her hands slowly before biting her lip. “…I could not sleep coming to this decision. It was…it was the most difficult thing I could ever do, coming to this conclusion, but—you must realize, I care for you immensely. You mean very much to me, you must know that.” 

…Dirk felt something rise in his stomach as he gazed at her. Leaning back in the chair, he stared at her a moment longer before gulping. “…You’ve…you’ve chosen…Kaoru then.” 

Chika dropped her head, whispering, “…Given…given a future where I know he will not be there versus anyone else I can choose, I…I know I cannot tolerate it. I…I know I…I can’t live without Kaoru somewhere in my life.” 

“But…you know…you can live without me” Dirk said barely above a whisper. 

She rapidly shook her head and he knew she was going to try to say more, possibly attempt to make him feel better but in that second he’d rather die. Standing quickly, he inhaled and forced a smile. It failed entirely and he knew it but he’d told her, right? He told her he’d be alright whatever choice she made and-and that was her choice. Stiff upper lip, take it like a man. He trembled as his heart broke like a humans did and choked out, “I-I see. I understand, I’m-I’m glad you ca-came t-tu-to your decision, okay? U-Um, t-then-then in that case, I-I’ll just, um, I’ll just…I’ll just sit out here then. T-ta.” 

In his flustered drive to flee, he narrowly missed getting hit by a hospital cart, waiting for it to rush by before settling in the far back corner. It…it was no longer his concern, perhaps, but…he made a promise and he’d see it through. He wouldn’t leave until he saw her walk out of here. 

…Calling Cam, he felt cold bitter tears roll down his face as he clenched his teeth, remembering the concert and the wedding and everything he’d secretly envisioned in his life to keep him going. Cam picked up and he whimpered, “C-Cam, I-I don’t know if th-the others want to go b-but a-at least for me, I-I think I will be returning to Galeton.” 

Cameron Daugherty had all the reason in the world to ask what the hell he was thinking. Go back why? What could possibly be there for him? What had he been saying all along? There was _nothing_ there…and that’s what Dirk wanted. Nothing. No, Cam was silent for a moment before murmuring: “I’m so sorry, bloke.” 

…He managed not to have a panic attack when he caught a glimpse of Kaoru walking by. That…that lucky…bastard. He…he’d have all he ever wanted. She’d…she’d chosen him in the end, just like he’d knew. 

Just…just like he knew… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shomura Kaoru frowned as he wandered into Chika’s hospital room, a little perplexed why Dirk was sitting off in the far corner of the waiting room instead of in here with her. What a weird. However, when he came in, his blood started to boil when he found Chika sobbing. 

“Chika! What’s going on?” he questioned, rushing to her, “Is everything okay?” 

“N-No” she blurted, “No, nothing is okay.” 

Kaoru gritted his teeth. “It’s that bastard Dirk, isn’t it? Did he say something to upset you?” 

He was ready to go demand some answers but Chika suddenly caught his hand. Pausing, he looked at her questioningly as she wiped her eyes. “…He…he is still outside, isn’t he?” 

“Yea…? But I can totally make him go if you want me to.” It’d be more than his pleasure. 

Naturally she shook her head. “No…that is not the type of person Dirk is and…that’s…that’s not important at this very moment. Please sit.” 

Kaoru, confused, settled in the chair as Chika inhaled softly. “…I do not like the things you did, Kaoru, to affect some sort of reaction from me. You needn’t have gone to create some scheme to make me jealous by dating Antoinette or ignore me to see if I would fall in love with you. Those are not things that made me feel good.” 

“I…I know” Kaoru grimaced, bowing his head, “I…I’m an idiot.” 

She sighed softly before gazing at him. “I…want you to know, Kaoru, that…that I don’t know if I can love you the way you seem to love me. I…I don’t know what will occur in our future and I don’t know…if it’ll work. But…I’ve always felt you not being there. And…and I...turned Dirk down.” 

He stared at her for a moment before his heart started to almost explode. “…Are…are you saying what…what I think you are?” 

Chika nodded softly, leaning back, “…I don’t think I’m the woman you dream I am, Kaoru, but…if you’ll have me I will give it a try.” 

Even…even with Dirk? With Matt? Swallowing, he flustered, “I-I would—of course I would! Th-this is what I’ve wanted forever, I—oh my God, th-this is happening?” 

She smiled some and nodded slowly. She’d…she’d chosen him after all? After…after everything? 

“C-can…can I…can I kiss you?” he whispered shyly. 

Chika tilted her head but nodded. He sheepishly sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in, kissing her gingerly on the lips. It…it felt perfect. 

She…she was his girl in the end. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Rosa sighed as she wandered out of the hospital, staring at her phone. Shomura Katie had texted her: 'She chose Kaoru!'. 

She was...happy? Somewhat, anyway. She would have been happy with whatever choice her daughter made but part of her was delighted she went with Kaoru. It...it was somewhat more comfortable that way. Well, maybe for her. Chihaya didn't seem as thrilled, remarking to her he 'didn't like his methods' but would accept Chika's decision. As it was, that was all they could do. 

Alas, that left Dirk out in the cold so to speak. Apparently understanding wasn't what Chika had desired him to be when she told him her choice. Her sweetie lamented to her that she wanted him to hate her for everything she'd done. Unfortunately that wasn't how love worked, no matter how one-sided. It was made all the worst for Dirk, without fail, sat in the waiting room because he promised he'd be there until she walked out of the hospital. Just...he didn't really speak or see her anymore. Just a promise. Chika felt awful but there was nothing to be done for that. The poor thing was all nerves. Rosa was all nerves too... 

And seems she wasn't the only one. Rosa's red eyes narrowed when she found her dad standing outside in the designated smoking area having a cigarette. That man quit and started back up more than was logical. Some of it was warranted, she knew, but enough was enough. "Daddy." 

Yagami Koji glanced back at her, blinking slowly. "...Hello, princess." 

"So you're smoking again?"  
  
"Yea..." 

Rosa huffed, "Good!" 

While she was sketchy how her father would react, she grabbed the pack and lighter he'd been holding in his free hand from him. He just stared at her as she lit one up for herself like an 'expert' despite the fact it'd been quite a few years since she'd smoked. Chihaya would probably be enraged but she and Max _had_ secretly had a few when they were in Massachussetts but that was still before she had Chika. It was a hard habit to kick, no doubt about it. Taking a healthy puff off of it reminded her of why... 

Not shockingly, her papa snatched the cigarette out of her lips and tossed it away along with his pack of cigarettes. "Fine, damn it, I quit!" 

Rosa leered. "Forever?"  
  
"Forever!" he threw his hands up, already seemed agitated. 

Dusting her hands off, she sighed gravely. "I only smoked a little during college, papa--" 

Koji glared deeply. "Out of _all_ of my children, _you're_ the smoker."  
  


"Don't give me that! I haven't smoked in over twenty years!" 

He squeezed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as if he were in some realm of disbelief. "...I guess it's a coping mechanism." 

"Yes" Rosa agreed, hugging his side, "A bad one. We can find better ways." 

Pursing his lips, he rubbed her shoulder as he gazed off. "She's not my first grandchild to grow up and start off on her life. She's my...odd one, really, but Chika was always kind of the little quirk in my life. I won't say it's hard to believe she's grown up but...it's kind of hard to believe she's going about it this way." 

"I did honestly think she wouldn't really be interested in relationships the way _her_ papa is but...well, life happens, I guess." 

Koji sighed deeply before looking back, "...Just...hope she has a chance to see it that way." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was three weeks from the day she’d told Kaoru that she chose him. Ever since, things had been rather…nice. Slightly, anyway. Kaoru was sweet, bringing her her favorite candies and treats and games to play. They spoke about things as normal and…and yes, she needed normal. 

He, Leonel, and Eiji had been in charge of presenting their website to the school, of course. And despite Kaoru having told her the day of that it had gone well, the trio came and told her that they had come in second. Chika was disappointed and at least Leonel and Eiji were also. However, Kaoru just shrugged it off and smiled, saying it wasn’t a ‘big deal’. Well, it slightly was, that was still four years of their lives. But perhaps he just thought there was nothing to be done for it. There wasn’t, after all. 

…When Chika walked out of the room, she saw Dirk, without fail, sitting in the far corner of the waiting room, a ragged mess. He never looked up and he never tried to visit her in her room. She wished to tell him that she respected and appreciated that he kept his word but…he didn’t have to anymore. The once she was going over to tell him though, Kaoru came and gave her a kiss and hugged her tight. She…she supposed she wouldn’t have been _as_ bothered if he didn’t do it specifically in front of Dirk. Her now ex had looked up at them numbly before just returning his gaze to his lap. She felt ill. 

_“I will not tolerate that, Kaoru.”_

_“Tolerate what?” he’d frowned as he walked with her toward the physical therapy room._

_Chika shot him a glower, “You did that on purpose. You purposefully came up and kissed and hugged me in front of Dirk.”_

_“Yea, so?” he demanded. “Didn’t he rub it in my face enough that you two were together?”_

_She paused. “…Is that how you believed it was? That we kissed and were affectionate with one another to anger you? We were not involved in some affair like yours and Antoinette’s.”_

_Her boyfriend gawked, blanching, as she shot him a hot look. “I love you, Kaoru, but I still care about Dirk and I won’t have you hurting him anymore than I have. Stop it.”_

…Kaoru wasn’t very pleased with that admittance but it was the truth. Dirk may not have been the one she’d chosen but that did not eliminate all they’d had. And if Kaoru only was kissing her to ridicule him then they were going to have similar issues as before. 

The day she walked out of the hospital, Dirk walked out as well. Eiji had informed her that Dirk and the group were going back to England. 

Chika slowly walked down the alley way in front of the fountain with the closed down dodgy French restaurant and bustling ramen shop. She didn’t understand. Why would they all return? Eiji expressed, worried, that Cheryl was going back in order to tell her mother ‘good bye’ but even that seemed risky. Her babyhood friend trembled and smiled. “I…I have to trust that everything will work out. I told Ash that she was my fiancée. I asked for his blessing but stupid me, that’s not going to happen, right? I gave her a ring…that’s all I can do until she comes back. I…I feel ill about it but…what else can I do? 

Fair enough. But Dirk? Did he feel like he didn’t have options here or anywhere else in the world? And Cam and Georgia knew they wouldn’t be accepted in the village. Chika swallowed as she stood outside of the door. Just by habit she pulled out her keys but figured that was no longer an honor allowed of her. She knocked. 

Cameron Daugherty answered the door and smiled warmly. “Hello, darling.” 

…She worried. She went with Kaoru and not their good friend. They had all the right to turn against her. Alas, Cam gave her a hug and pulled her in. “H-Hello, Cam-nii.” 

“I’m so glad to see you out of that bloody place. Are you feeling alright? Should you be walking around?” 

She shook her head, “I cannot go for long ventures but…Eiji informed me that you all were going to be leaving tonight. Cam-nii, I…I just wanted to know if _all_ of you think it’s a good idea.” 

Cam nodded, smiling as he held her hand and pulled her to sit. The couch was covered in a sheet but they sat on top. She glanced around, weakly recalling all the days she spent here as a teenager. The warm memories were…making her sad. “Dirk imagines he’s going to just sell the place off and put the money in the Middleton trust. I told him he ought to keep it for a while to see if he changed his mind but he said that’s unimaginable at this moment.” 

Biting her lip, she grasped her hands. “I…I would never wish to hurt Dirk, Cam-nii, you know that, right?” 

“Of course we do, dear” Cam assured, “And I don’t believe Dirk has any hard feelings either. It’s just not an easy venture when something good ends.” 

…Something good. 

Chika looked up helplessly when Georgia Ainsworth came down the steps next, holding a large suitcase. One of her few female friends smiled lightly. “Hello, dear. It’s good to see you out of the hospital.” 

…Perhaps not everyone was quite as understanding as Cam-nii. “Thank you…so you and Cam-nii are going to try your relationship in Galeton?” 

“Oh, heavens no” Cam shook his head. "We decided we’re going to live in London. I'm going to use the savings I earned here and secure us a nice little flat I searched out on the internet. I have enough money to last us until I can hopefully secure work." 

Georgia smiled, sitting beside him and holding his hand, "Yes, it'll be splendid. I can't-I can't wait. But what of you, dear? What is your next step with Kaoru?“ 

With Kaoru? Well, he’d…he’d spoken of a few things. Namely the one that was bothering her was that he pleaded with her to forgo her plans to move to Boston. He explained he simply could not make it there in a foreign country and once against insisted _this_ was their home country, not the United States. 

…So yes, she called Arthur and asked if there was any work she could do remotely here. She’d had a life-altering experience and she wasn’t certain she could be away from home now. Arthur was quite understanding though she had fabricated some of that. He said while it wouldn’t pay nearly as much or be anywhere as intensive as she’d wanted, they did have a need for remote technicians. Additionally she could occasionally just fly into Boston and do some work from time to time. If she truly asked herself, she knew it wasn’t precisely what she wanted but…she could make the effort work. 

“We will most likely get a home near where Kaoru got a job recently. I will be working from home so it doesn’t really matter.” 

Cam frowned, “So you’re not going to Boston as you planned?” 

“No…that was a plan for a different day. Things have changed now.” 

Georgia blinked some before smiling again, standing. “We wish you the best then, darling. Our flight leaves in an hour though so we best be getting packed up to leave. The taxi will be here shortly.” 

“Ah, yes” Cam murmured, standing. He was staring toward the steps nervously. Chika had a good feeling. 

Standing as well, she turned around. Dirk Middleton was walking down the steps. He had a very small bag in comparison to the others. More bothersome was he was white as a sheet with deep sacks underneath his eyes. He stared at her. “Hello…Chika.” 

“H-Hello, Dirk” she murmured, “Are…are you feeling alright?” 

He merely shrugged. “You?” 

“I am doing well. I was…surprised you decided to go back to Galeton. I thought you would stay at least outside of the commune and finish your novels.” 

Dirk didn’t say anything for a long moment and she thought perhaps he didn’t mean to. However, he said rather dimly: “I don’t think I care anymore.” 

Chika’s eyes widened. Cam cleared his throat when there was a knock at the door. “U-um, Cheryl, Ash, the taxi is here!” 

She looked up as the two blonds came down the steps holding their things. Ash navigated around all of them wordlessly, just walking out the front door. Georgia looked after him weakly before coming to Chika and giving her a hug. “Good bye, dear. We’ll…we’ll give you a call when we’re settled in London.” 

“Alright. I wish the best of luck to you both” Chika smiled. 

Cam-nii gave her a warm embrace, kissing her temple, “You take care of yourself, darling.” 

“I will, Cam-nii.” 

They both took their things and headed out. Chika frowned as Cheryl Preston got closer, kneading her hands nervously. “…Chika, I-I do not expect to be gone long at all. I know Eiji is worried but…but keep him in check while I’m away, please? I’ll…I’ll be back soon.” 

“I will. I will see you soon” Chika nodded. 

Cheryl nodded before scurrying off, leaving just her and Dirk standing there. She’d…honestly never felt nervous around him, not from the moment she met him. There was so many things that could have gone wrong leading him here and coming to an empty place alone with a stranger but…not until this very moment did she feel ill. Dirk lifted his bag and cleared his throat. “I best be off then, d…Chika.” 

‘Darling’. “A-Alright. Dirk?” 

“Yes?” 

“I-I am sorry for everything, for-for hurting you and for losing our child and--” 

She breathed in as he embraced her. He didn’t speak for a long moment before murmuring, “…It’s alright, Chika. It’s all alright.” 

Swallowing as he pulled away, he murmured, his voice weak and frail: “Do…do you mind locking up for me?” 

“No, I…I can…” 

“Thank you.” 

…This time. This time he would not return. She choked, following him toward the door, “D-Dirk?” 

He stopped but didn’t face her. “C-Can I…can I…write you?” 

A deafening silence fell over the living room of the reformed pub. The Dirk she’d always understood would say she should know he was there whenever she needed him. He looked over his shoulder, a grim smile on his face. “…I…I think it’d be better if we don’t.” 

Chika inhaled as he slipped away without another sentiment. Trembling, she coughed as tears stifled her breathing, streaming down her face as she fought for air. 

You mustn’t be upset, she told herself. If you’d wanted Dirk you would have chosen him and you understood that. You chose Kaoru and it’d be unfair to the both of them if she wanted to maintain something with them. 

This…this was just starting over, that’s all. It’d get better. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

There was a gatekeeper to Galeton. He’d monitor new entries and make sure no one that committed to staying left. Really, that Dirk was allowed to go on a couple sabbaticals, why, it was unheard of. 

Cameron “Cam” Daugherty could feel his heart beat through every inch of his body as they were allowed access back in. Grady Ainsworth would try to stop them and he knew that. Hell, the whole village may have tried to stop them but…Georgia looked at him and smiled. This…this was what he’d wanted all along. They were just coming to give their farewell. 

He looked to Dirk, the poor bloke’s face pale and miserable, his green eyes puffy and red. Dirk had told them on the way to the airport he expressed to Chika he’d wanted her not to contact him. Cam didn’t think it had to be something so permanent but he supposed it wasn’t his heart that was broken. The man just needed time, tis’ all. 

Entering the commune, he paced his breathing, feeling those in the immediate vicinity start to peer at them. Yes, he was back too. Not for long, they needn’t concern themselves. Cam looked to Ash to see if he was happy to be here at last. No, he had the same grim face he’d been wearing since they left Japan. He knew this wasn’t easy for the chap…but he wished that one day he’d be happy for them and find someone that could make him happy too. 

Coming to the market where they’d disperse and go their separate ways, many of the town’s people were gathered there. Upon seeing them, they stopped everything they were doing and gathered around them. ‘Where have you lot been? Your parents ‘av been worried sick, ya!’ or ‘so you finally came to your senses!’. Yes, perhaps…somewhat. 

“It-it was awful.” 

Cam’s eyes widened, startled by Ash’s sudden sentiment. Cheryl looked at him quizzically as the fellow’s eyes darted back and forth as if horrified. “I-I did not think we-we would make it back so-so I can stop this.” 

Dirk looked up at this, his eyes partially closed. “Stop…what?” 

“I-It’s been going on for years!” Ash pointed, accusatorily, at Cam. “For over ten years, Daugherty has been taking _advantage_ of poor Georgia.” 

Wheeling hard, Cam stared at him in confusion. “What are you--” 

“That’s right. For ten years, Cameron here has threatened and forced himself upon Georgia! And she has had no choice but to succumb to it!” 

Everyone instantly started to whisper and gossip, disgusted bellows ringing through the crowd. Ash continued while Cam was absolutely dumbfounded. “I found out while we were in that Godforsaken country and he threatened us all to secrecy, claiming if we spoke that he’d kill us! At this very moment he plans to excommunicate himself and Georgia from this village to force her to live with him!” 

How…how could he say these things? He was using outright lies to take Georgia from him?! Dirk glared, “Now see here, Ash, that is f—king hogwash and you know it--” 

“Dirk has been in on it all along too!” Ash snapped, “He and Cameron, they were corrupted even more by the outside world! They cannot be trusted!” 

Cam quickly looked to Georgia, giving her a pleading look to say something. Even if they tried to lessen her statement as a woman, if she just _said_ something… 

As…as always with Ash, she just stared, wide-eyed, and blanched, completely silent. She…she said nothing to defend him… 

“Monster!” shrieked one woman. 

Cam tried to back away, shielding his face as many of the women picked up rocks from the ground and slung them at him. He supposed this was their bit of freedom, to stone a ‘rapist’. He kept rushing backward as they came forward, yelling, “I-It is but lies! I’d never hurt her!” 

Damn it. Damn it, why? Why did he think that he could come back and that everything would be okay? Grady Ainsworth had appeared and was grasping Georgia, screaming that he’d ruined his only child. Who would have her now in this ‘state’? 

“Grady, I-I know of the suffering Georgia has faced” Ash insisted gently, that demonic scum, “I still fully intend to take her hand as mother and I requested.” 

He wanted to scream. Lies! All they were doing was accepting his lies! Some of the crowd praised him for his ‘charity’…while the others were still after him. This time the men had started to join and lifting larger rocks, bellowed for him to leave this sacred place. Cam just stared at Georgia as she wept, still quiet, still saying nothing… 

Looking back, he saw the rock the size of his fist flying at him. He just turned his head to bear it. In the end all they’d wanted was to destroy him. It…it would have been a mercy if his parents just decided to drown him in a lake instead of leave him in this place. 

The crowd gasped loudly, talking in confused voices. Cam only looked so he wouldn’t feel another surprise…and failed in his endeavor. He choked as Dirk slumped into his arms, the man having apparently placed himself in front of him. The back of his head was bleeding as was his nose and…and his eyes and… 

Dirk crumbled almost lifelessly, Cam quickly but carefully easing him to the ground. “D-Dirk? Dirk, man, are you alright?! Dirk?!” 

He didn’t know what to do! He reached for his pocket clumsily, getting out a kerchief and the cell phone he had in the hopes he’d use it when he left this place. Wiping away the blood, he pleaded to the cosmos that he had _some_ signal to call someone, anyone. But no, they were in a dead zone, nothing coming in, nothing going out. He bit his lip as Dirk’s eyes glazed over. No, no…not…not right now. Pressing his hand to his chest, he felt his heart. It…it was still beating… 

Somewhere, from some ‘enlightened’ person, that this was the divine punishment for leaving their protected Galeton and consorting with demons. He lost it. Rising to his feet, picking Dirk up, he roared out coarsely. “Shut your fucking mouths, you fucking imbeciles!! I hope there is a Hell you all will rot in!!” 

Scrunching his face, he rushed off before they could react toward the Middleton mansion. Dirk seemed to have come to a bit, gazing at him weakly. Cam couldn’t fight the tears as he sprinted all the way, whimpering, “S-Silly me, eh? T-thinking things would get better, yea?” 

Dirk didn’t answer, blood still streaming down his face. He whispered later after Cam had been the one to nurse him, the servants pleading with Ivan not to be the ones to touch the tainted: 

“I…had dreamed too much. None of it’s…ever meant…to be true.” 

Cam stared at him as he fell asleep. Ivan Middleton stood outside of the door, staring in silently before shaking his head and slipping away. Dropping his head, Cam clenched his hair and wept. Yes…farewells. He supposed he’d have been better off without them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“W-well, maybe you just need to give it more time.” 

“It’s been _five months_! I’m losing it!” 

In a bit of irony, Tokiya Leonel wasn’t speaking to Nemoto Eiji about his missing fiancée. No, the man had locked away in himself, silent and miserable. If he were the old Eiji he’d be having a field day with the true nature of the conversation. 

Shomura Kaoru was sitting at the park with them, the closest destination between where the three of them lived. Typically they weren’t…park people but whatever. Tapping his foot spastically, Kaoru snarled. “I _get_ it. I’m not her f—king ‘sexy’ Dirk but she could at least _try_ to have sex with me!” 

“Well, she kisses you, right?” Leonel questioned. 

“Is kissing supposed to be enough?” he threw his hands up, “I mean, kissing is all swell and dandy but I’m _horny_ and just like Antoinette said, Chika could not give two f—ks about it!” 

Eiji looked up from his daze with the mention of his sister. Leonel groaned, “Kaoru, have you tried speaking to Chika about this? I mean, venting to us is fine but…she’s the one you want to have sex with.” 

“Ugh, between her job with that Arthur guy and being worried that her British pals haven’t contacted her in almost half a year, she’s just…distracted” he grumbled. 

“Half a year…” Eiji mumbled numbly. 

Kaoru and Leonel glanced to him when he finally spoke. Yea, almost half a year. That also meant that for half a year he hadn’t heard from Cheryl at all. Eiji didn’t know what to do. Kaoru sulked. “You know, Eiji, it’s not really unthinkable that she had second thoughts.” 

“…I know that” he whispered harshly. 

“Well, if you _know_ that, try to look forward and do something with your life or in the very least go see what’s going on.” 

Looking up slowly, Eiji pursed his lips. “Just…just go to Galeton. Just like that, wander in, see what the big deal is? Get her back?” 

“Why not?” Kaoru shrugged. 

“…Right.” 

Leonel bit his lip. It felt a little like there was more to it than _that_. Sure, Eiji had to take initiative if he wanted to know what had happened but surely they had a better way than sending him on his own to some place they only knew a little about. 

Alas, Eiji was never known for his patience so within the hour he had scheduled a flight to go to England. Standing with a shaky smile, he murmured, “Here’s…here’s hoping she’ll still want to deal with me, huh?” 

“Godspeed” Leonel nodded. 

Watching him leave, Leonel glanced at his watch. “Well, I’m going to go have dinner with Lia so I need to be going. Just talk to her, Kaoru. That’s not something that’s changed between friend and girlfriend.” 

“…Yea.” 

Yea…problem was Kaoru was never always that good at telling Chika when things bothered him, now was he? Hell, it took him how many years to confess he liked her? And it took outside forces and a whole lot of chaos to get there? 

…It’d been rough but really, it could only get better, right? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Hey, I’m home…” 

Shomura Kaoru looked around the small one bedroom house he and Chika had secured. He expressed that between the two of them they really didn’t have a lot of stuff. It was perfect for him, her, and Kalaui, his cat, because of course, he had informed her hopefully for the last time, he didn’t want children. Chika had gazed at him but nodded. “That’s fine.” 

Kaoru smiled when Chika walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands, “Hello, Kaoru. Dinner is ready.” 

“Ah, awesome. Thank you” he expressed, walking to her and kissing her. 

It…it was the way he’d always wanted it. He and Chika were always like this and to him anything else felt wrong. This…this felt good. But sometimes he wondered precisely what she thought…he recognized she made a lot of concessions but this was the way they’d lived their whole lives. Living together, cooking for one another, talking and playing games. At this moment all they’d added was kissing and permanently living together, that’s all. 

Chika was setting plates of ramen on the table and holding her phone, frowning. Kaoru was going to ask but noticed the form-fitting tank top she was wearing with her sweat pants capris. God, she was so pretty. Biting his lip as he sat down, he cleared his throat. “Hey, uh, Chika?” 

“Hmm?” 

“…I, uh, know you’ve been recovering and everything!” he quickly blurted, “And I-I understand, really, but…I was wondering about…you know.” 

Chika’s brows furrowed as she cracked open her Corona. “No. Elaborate.” 

“You know! Like…you know…us.” 

“We’re together.” 

“I know _that_. I mean… _us_. Like…you know, intimately _us_.” 

Chika just gazed at him, bewildered, before it must’ve dawned on her. Her eyes widened before she slowly sat back in the chair, frowning. “…Oh.” 

“… ‘Oh’, what? C’mon, Chic, we’re in a relationship. I-” he paused and flustered, “I…I want you.” 

“Then…perhaps we can attempt it again tonight” she murmured, now picking at her food. 

Well damn, don’t get too excited. A little offended, he started to say something but she was looking at her phone again. “I’ve been worried about Eiji, of course, and I’ve called him for the last hour to see if he’d like the leftovers but he hasn’t picked up.” 

Kaoru pursed his lips, eating a bit of the noodles before answering. “He went to England to see if he could find out what happened to Cheryl.” 

Chika’s head snapped up to him and she stared hard. “…What?” 

“He’s going to Galeton or whatever.” 

She looked _horrified_. “Kaoru, we know almost _nothing_ of those people’s ways! We have no insight or even basic guidelines on how to properly access that culture! Not to mention things may have changed since the others were here! It could be dangerous!” 

He waved a hand. “He’ll be fine, Chika. It’s not like they can just break the law and hurt him or something.” 

“They have their _own_ laws, Kaoru! They operate completely outside of the laws of England as a religious order! Why would you just let him go? He’s clearly not thinking logically!” 

“I’m not his f—king dad, Chika!” Kaoru defended, “I just gave my opinion on what his next course of action should be and that’s all, damn!” 

Chika dropped her chopsticks, burying her face in her hands. After a moment, she stood and picked up her plate. “I…I am not feeling well. I’m going to lie down.” 

He just nodded but shook his head when she wandered back to the bedroom. Majorly overreacting, sheesh. She was being super overprotective of Eiji lately and it had to give. He was a grown man, he could make grown man decisions on his own. He’d be just fine. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“We don’t accept your kind. Leave.”_

Oh yea, oops, sorry for being Asian. Whatever. He found an opening somewhere off to the side and sneaked in during the night. Nemoto Eiji bit his lip as he awkwardly looked at all of the barns within the commune. One of them had to be where she was, right? She’d told him the Preston family were ranchers so… 

Jumping from one bush to another, he peered into the houses, feeling like a creeper regardless of his reasons and shook his head. Not this one either, huh? 

…Maybe he could find Dirk. Sure, Chika busted the man’s heart into splinters but she said apparently he had the biggest house in the town so that was a better clue than ‘a farm’ amongst dozens of farms. Maybe he’d help… 

He froze when he accidentally made one bush rustle a bit too hard. One of the men inside a nearby house bellowed: “Ay, who’s out there?!” 

Fuck! Staying in the brush, he ran frantically but lost sight of where he was going. He wanted to get back to where he came from to escape but it looked like he was just getting deeper and deeper in. 

Out of breath and a second from a heart attack, he rasped as he came to the end of the thicket and was forced to come out to the open to get to the next bit. Taking that gamble instead of going back, he found himself suddenly face to face with Ash Preston, the man standing outside of presumably his house. Ash was smoking a pipe with two other men, the trio staring at him blankly for a moment. He…was an absolute idiot. 

“…You lot are a lot bolder than I could imagine” Ash remarked after a long moment. “…You really do think everything as you want just works out for the best, hmm?” 

The other two men were screaming for the night security and Eiji was trapped. He couldn’t run back into the thicket, they knew what they were looking for! Almost choking, he started to back up. Ash exhaled and glanced over his shoulder. “Cheryl! You have a visitor!” 

Biting his lip, he looked toward the simple wood door when it opened. Cheryl Preston walked out wearing a gray frock, her skin pale and lifeless as she first looked to her brother then him. Her big blue eyes widened and she gaped. “…Ei-Eiji?” 

“H-Hey, blondie…” 

“I’d enjoy your shenanigans while you can.” 

Cheryl swiftly looked to Ash. “Wh-what do you mean? Ash!” 

Eiji tasted blood as he bit down on his tongue, watching in the distance as a group of men got closer, holding torches and…and an ax. 

Was this seriously about to happen? Was this about to become something out of a medieval movie sequence? He tripped over his feet trying to run backwards, more terrified than any simulated moment could ever hope to start in him. Cheryl screamed as two of the men grabbed his arms, tugging him up. He struggled, flailing and trying to knock them back but more of them came to assist. He shouted incoherently, just overwhelmed with disbelief as they forced him on his knees and one of them held his head down. Beheaded? In this time and age, this- _this_ was how he was going to die? 

“ _No_!!” Cheryl shrieked. 

His eyes widened when suddenly she threw herself across his back. “No! No, there-there is no reason to spill blood! He-he was merely acting on my sins!” 

Eiji’s eyes widened, the blood ringing in his ears. What? “I led him to believe this was the right path and I was wrong! I repent! I repent and wish to spend my days here on the path! But please, do not let him be killed for being a victim of my wiles!” 

A…a victim of what? He wanted to demand just what the hell she was saying but then, he was about to be executed. Still shaking, he wasn’t sure what she said, whatever it meant, made the slightest difference. 

…However. The men whispered amongst themselves for a moment before…he was released. 

Eiji was baffled as he was actually _helped_ to his feet. Looking around, he found he wasn’t the only shocked one, Ash looked like he’d just been punched in the face. “N-None of that was even remotely true! Are you taking her word?!” 

“Then you mean to say your sister was allowed to consensually be with this man on your watch?” asked one older man gravely. 

Ash’s skin became almost translucent. “W-well…n-no.” 

“Then it’s fair with your sister’s history in the village that what she says is most likely true. She just took her seductress ways from this village to the outside and infected this man to act out her whims. We’re not unfair, we’ll spare him this time.” 

…What? Eiji opened his mouth, about to snap that that wasn’t even _remotely_ or _possibly_ what this was about! But Cheryl rapidly shook her head, looking at him with tears welled in her eyes. He stared at her and found himself almost crying too. This…this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. 

“F-Fine! But if he lurks around my sister ever again, I want full punishment brought upon his head!” 

God…God, why? Who were these people? He shook as he saw Cheryl’s face one last time, the woman smiling forcibly as tears streamed down her cheek. “Y-you find yourself a good woman, Eggy. E-Everything will be just fine without me!” 

He was placed on the other side of the gate with little ceremony, the men simply telling him to get over her. She wasn’t even worth that much, really, and the last words she’d given him was about the most honest thing they could accredit her saying. 

Eiji stumbled down the path he’d taken to get here in the dark, breathing in hard to try to fight everything, _everything_ , that was coiling inside of him right now. 

No… _no_ , it wouldn’t. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chika stared at the ceiling as Kaoru slept contently, holding her waist. She glanced at him and sighed softly. 

Unlike their first time it didn’t feel as…strange. He was an affectionate enough lover and he was very attentive to what she wanted…to an extent. 

Alas, she’d had to sneak a few shots of vodka about a half hour beforehand because she was most certain she’d freeze up again like the first time. A little liquid courage, she’d heard, and it was normal enough. 

That was just it though. She liked being with Kaoru because he was comfortable and being with him had always made her happy generally. While the kissing took a bit of time to get used to, that was warm and affectionate so she grew to like that as well. But…sex? There was something so…impure about it. Not that the act was immoral or sinful, nothing so profound, but…it was not the act she wished to attribute with someone she’d known her whole life. He wanted it from her though so…maybe she was just wrong in this case. She’d grow to accept it as well. 

“Chika…?” 

She glanced to her side, finding his blue eyes had opened in the moonlight, “You okay…?” 

“Hmm? Oh yes, I am fine.” 

He smiled. “Good. It…it was nice. Was it…was it nice for you?” 

“It…it was good.” 

His smile waned a bit. “…Well, that’s…good but…did you enjoy it?” 

“Of course.” 

Kaoru stared at her and she knew he didn’t believe her. It _was_ good and she was pleased that he was pleased but… 

Her father said things very bluntly and it was a trait that rubbed off on her. At this very moment she was being too roundabout but she knew, plain and simple, that as much as she loved Kaoru and was happy calling him her boyfriend that she had close to zero sexual interest in him. 

Before he could probably get upset about that, her phone mercifully rang. Picking it up, she let out a sigh of relief. “It’s Eiji.” 

Answering, stroking her hair back, she remarked, “You have worried me today, you. Are you alright?” 

…The other end was silent for a long moment. Maybe he’d pocket dialed her. “No. No, I’m not alright. They almost chopped my head off. They almost chopped off my _fucking head_.” 

Chika sat up, beyond alarmed. What? She knew they had a horrendous penal system with punishments out of the dark ages but—she let out a breath of relief. ‘Almost’. “You’re speaking to me right now so I am-I am relieved to know this has not happened.” 

“They tried…to chop off… _my head_ ” he whispered harshly, “That’s…that’s the kind of place they’re from, Chika. Someone comes in and they try to _decapitate_ them. They only stopped because Ch-Cheryl had to declare herself some-some damn _succubus_ that seduced me into ‘madness’.” 

She gripped the sheet to her chest, recognizing that he was sobbing like when they were children. “Eiji, I promise it will be alright. Where are you?” 

“It won’t. It won’t be! I wish you’d all stop _fucking telling me that_!!” 

Biting her lip, she listened to him weep. Kaoru frowned as she decided to just track him by his phone…oh, so he was back in Japan already in Hondo. “Eiji, I-I can only imagine what you’re going through right now but…” 

Kaoru mouthed to her ‘what’s going on?’ as she stood to quickly dress. She just waved him on with her and told him to text Leonel and have him meet them at Hondo Airport. Leo might get there faster, actually. Kaoru also dressed and followed her as they jumped into her car to speed off after their friend. 

As she expected, Leonel was there by the time they arrived. Eiji was sitting on a bench in the empty pickup area, his body slumped over and his hands draped between his knees. Leonel rubbed his back as he dry heaved, appearing as if he’d already thrown up at least once. 

“…I wish I’d never met her” he whispered to no one in particular. “I was fine not wanting anyone in my life, I was fine not making connections with women, I was… _perfect_. Then she…she comes along…and she ruins… _everything._ ” 

Chika sat beside him and shook her head, her eyes burning. “That’s…that’s not true, Eiji.” 

“Isn’t it?” he snapped before covering his eyes, “…Isn’t it?” 

Hugging his neck, she stroked his hair tenderly. “You have had a long day and a very traumatic experience. Let’s get you home to a nice bath and I’ll give you something to sleep, okay?” 

Eiji didn’t argue or say anything at all, allowing Chika to guide him back to her car. Leonel followed them and they all decided to crash in his small one room apartment for the night. Staring at him, Kaoru uttered. “…I wish…no one had met them.” 

She looked up at her boyfriend as he excused himself to use the restroom as she settled Eiji into his futon. He was dozing off after having given him a sleeping pill and she figured he’d not heard Kaoru’s pointed assessment. 

“Real…real easy for him to say…” 

Chika’s eyes widened as Eiji’s breathing became paced, signaling he’d dozed off. Staring at him for a moment longer, she breathed out weakly. 

…Indeed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh my God, can you believe our kids are getting married?!” 

Shomura Carl was squealing and just being an all-around girl about the announcement made a few months back. Apparently Kaoru, their only son, popped the question to Chika and Chika in her romantic spirit said something like ‘sure’ and the two filed for a marriage license. 

Hideyoshi Chihaya groaned as he sat in his living room, his wife in the kitchen getting tea for their soon to be in-laws/already best friends. While he didn’t have a romantic bone in his body _most_ of the time, what the hell was wrong with Kaoru? Apparently Chika wanted to have a wedding so their families could celebrate. He’d been stubbornly against it and conceded only when Chika agreed it’d be a traditional Shinto wedding to ‘uphold their heritage’. Chika, to the man’s shock, conceded. Yea, good one, Kaoru. 

That raised a few familial issues. Apparently one of Rosa’s cousins, Hoshiko, had had an almost Shinto-style wedding but that was ages ago and even then it was only pseudo. Kaoru wanted the full-fledged thing. To add insult to injury, since Shomura Leona, Kaoru’s grandmother, had had a western and Shinto wedding when she got married, she still had her kimono and wataboshi and Kaoru insisted that Chika just wear that. So oh yea, they were cutting out the great Yagada, one of the Yagami traditions from the very beginning of this family when someone got married. Dana had been far from pleased but of course she just smiled it off. Chika insisted that while Kaoru wanted to have a traditional wedding which included _five wardrobe changes_ through the length of the event for the bride and groom that she was cutting it down to three and that she’d be happy if Dana could make her an evening gown. Still though… 

Grimacing, he rubbed his brow. A day back he, Rosa, Katie, and Carl had gone with Chika to get Leona’s kimono refit. Mark, having taken over the funding of this wedding too which honestly Chihaya couldn’t mind because a Shinto wedding was horrendously expensive, had told the coordinator to get every little Shinto detail right. So when they walked in, he was almost blown off the planet Earth when he found Chika wearing this massive black styled wig. 

Carl gushed that he thought it was lovely. Chihaya point blank said it was _horrendous._ No, not ‘what a horrendous thing that their culture did’ or really anything offensive but that his daughter had _gorgeous **natural**_ hair. It was the perfect blend of his and his wife’s and it’d grown longer over the past two years since she graduated. She didn’t even look like his kid with that thing on her head! While Rosa and Chika had chided him a bit and Carl said he was being insulting, the former two admitted when they got home it wasn’t a good look. But hey, that’s what the groom wanted. 

And it was _all_ what the groom wanted. Rosa was completely crushed to learn that the two would not be bearing them any grandchildren. While Chihaya didn’t care either way, he was peeved regardless because they decision seemed primarily on Kaoru’s end. Just like making no concession on going to Boston or even blending some Western aspects into their wedding. That kid was his father to a f—king tee. If it’s not this way, it’s wrong. Or it’s my way or the ‘no way’. Ugh, couldn’t she have just decided to be _alone_? 

Katie smiled as Rosa sat beside her, the two gushing about something or the other. He smiled wistfully. He didn’t know what happened to Chika’s friend Georgia. She didn’t either, she admitted sadly. Apparently one of her other female friends from that place, Cheryl, also Eiji’s wife, she was trapped in that revisionist village. Terrific, that sounded perfectly legal and all. It certainly made Eiji something of a closed case. He’d already told Chika he wouldn’t make it to her wedding but no particular reason. Yea, he probably wouldn’t want to either after having his fiancée imprisoned by a village of psychos. 

But all in all, Chika had literally three friends now, one of them about to become her husband. He’d heard from Shinji, his only son, that Chika wanted to speak to Matt and Dakota but, well, since Matt was involved in the big challenge that Kaoru felt threatened by him. Oh, okay. Since we’re forbidden from seeing people now… 

Shomura Kaoru walked into the house, a deep frown on his face. He looked around for a moment before sighing. “Hey, have you guys seen Chika? I can’t find her anywhere and her phone’s off!” 

“No, I haven’t seen her since this morning” Rosa frowned, “We were talking about the invitation list and she left a little while after that.” 

Of course he’d never had a lot of friends anyway but considering how Chika’s had been whittled away by the most random of reasons he’d probably need some time to himself to cry too. Frowning at this thought, he picked up his phone to call her but remembered what Kaoru had said about her phone being off. She…was probably fine. 

“Do…do you guys think she’s having second thoughts?” 

Chihaya looked up, surprised, as Carl gasped, “What? Why do you think that?” 

“B-Because!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “She’s been really quiet lately and is always daydreaming and deep in thought! When I ask her something about the wedding, she just smiles and says ‘it’s whatever you want’!” 

Because this entire time it’d been ‘whatever you want’. Why should Chika want anything to do with it? The bitch was being planned to the nth degree by _everyone else_! Katie pouted, holding his hand, “Sweetheart, I doubt that Chika’s having second thoughts. Maybe she’s just feeling overwhelmed right now and needed a little time to herself.” 

“Maybe…” he whispered. 

…Or maybe…she needed to keep a little something of herself. Maybe _something_ had to give and she wanted at least a tiny speck of independent want. 

She could be out looking for things to incorporate in her life again that she wanted since that all seemed to walk away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_‘We are having an open house. In sight of people walking away from the path, we will allow all outsiders to come in and see the glory of this place.’_

She’d been tracking the search term Galeton for some years now, secretly hoping that the place would have the headline ‘closed down’ one day. Alas, today, when Chika was leaving her mother after finding that her list of invites was mostly her family and not a single friend she herself had made, she got this chime. It was like a divine act if she wished to look at it that way. Perhaps…perhaps now, after two years, Dirk was feeling less upset with her and would speak to her. She’d…she’d invite him to her wedding as her friend. She…she still wanted his friendship. Even if he turned her down, perhaps he could tell her what happened of Cam and Georgia. The two never did get in contact with her… 

Ash and Cheryl…that…that was just a closed chapter. 

Biting her lip as she covered herself in the cape they’d made the women visitors wear, she was glad to find that they were given free rein to explore on their own. Looking at the dirt roads and the little market place, she smiled thinking this was how they’d all grown up, like in something of a classic tale. She couldn’t imagine it’d all been bad. 

She was reluctant to ask where the Middleton manor was but did hear some people whispering about the gigantic house up the hill. That was probably it. 

The crowds thinned out by the time she made it up the long path, staring around. It was quite lovely, actually, and she could imagine Dirk being here and inspired by whimsical things. She saw a bay window and imagined him sitting in it and writing. She hoped…she hoped he’d decided to write again. 

“…Chika?” 

She jumped a bit, looking to her side. Swallowing, she found Gretel Middleton standing on the lawn with a toddler boy. Dirk’s nephew…staring at the woman’s son, she swallowed her grief and bowed. “Yes. Hello.” 

“And what _ever_ brings you by?” 

“I…I know I am the last guest you would wish to have but…I really was hoping that Dirk would see me. I know he probably is resentful but…I would like to see him.” 

Staring, Gretel glanced to the side. “…Pull your hood up.” 

Chika’s eyes widened before nodding, pulling the hood over her head once more. The woman pulled her in through the side door where servants were gathered, apparently making lunch. Chika marveled at the extravagance of the house, probably on par with her grandfather’s in some ways. She swallowed as Gretel led her to the fourth floor of the house, quite the climb and very strange that he’d be that far away from everything. It was quiet up here. 

Gretel knocked briskly on one door in particular. She didn’t await and answer before calling, “You have a visitor.” 

Confused as Gretel turned to apparently leave, the woman glared at her darkly. “See all your good work.” 

What? Chika frowned, very puzzled, and turned back when the door opened. More questions popped into her head when she found Cameron Daugherty, her Cam-nii, standing there. 

“…Chika?” 

“C-Cam-nii?” 

The man looked very haggard and fatigued but smiled brightly, embracing her. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes! How on Earth are you?” 

“I-I am doing well” she replied, shaking her head, “…Confused, however. I-I thought you were going to London.” 

Cam’s happy expression dimmed a bit and he shook his head, “…Nothing’s gone to plan, dear.” 

“I-I wish to hear more. Where…where is Dirk?” 

His expression completely faded with that mention and he pursed his lips. “…I don’t…I don’t know if I should…” 

“Should what? Please, I know Dirk was angry with me when he left but-but I wish to be his friend.” 

Cam-nii gazed at her before his smile reappeared. It was sad and heartbreaking. “Of course, love. Come in.” 

Chika frowned as he led her into a rather large room. It only had a few pieces of furniture and it felt rather cold. Was this Dirk’s room? It was nothing like the warmth of the room in the pub… 

She looked around to find the man in question, wondering if he was still upset, before pausing. 

There was a figure in the gigantic bed, just a slip of a person that was ashen skin and bones. Their face was gaunt and if they had hair it was covered in bandages. Cam walked toward them and murmured, “Dirk, you have a visitor.” 

…Dirk? 

Surely he was mistaken. That was not Dirk. Why would Dirk be that small or frail? Ready to demand what Cam meant by this, the man propped him up a little with pillows. “He can’t really see anymore so you’ll have to come closer and speak.” 

No. 

“Who’sit?” said a dry weakened voice. Chika choked as he opened his eyes, the green vessels gazing nowhere in particular, the whites of them yellowed. 

Why? What? Chika rushed to him, seeming to startle Cam. “Dirk? Dirk, is that really you?” 

She was certain he was only looking in the direction of her voice. His pale lips softly smiled. “Chika.” 

“Good, good. I was worried I’d have to explain to you whom she was. He’s right forgetful now, you know?” 

Dirk blinked languidly, “Dun’ tell all ma’ secrets, bloke…” 

He started to cough hoarsely and Cam quickly grabbed a cup nearby. Chika took it, inadvertently rough, and gently held it to his lips. He drank a very small bit before waving it off. “Um….um alright.” 

That was not even _slightly_ the case. “Dirk. Dirk, what is- what is happening? What has happened to you? Why are you in this state?” 

“Yu’ll afta ask…Cam…I dun’ really recall.” 

“What?” 

Cam cleared his throat. “…When we returned, there was a bit of an altercation between myself and the villagers. It’s not important, the reasons, but um, one of them threw a rock at me and Dirk here, being the bloody busybody he is, got in the way. A-apparently those lumps he got removed must’ve…must’ve reformed some time and one of them ruptured.” 

Chika blanched as Cam continued, “It’s apparently lucky it didn’t kill him immediately but he’s just a lucky case, according to the doctor I had to sneak in. They did biopsies and gave us IVs and whatnot but…they all came to the same conclusion: because of the damage done from the rupturing it’d more than likely kill him to do surgery. They gave up on him then but hell, that was two years ago and here he is. Right, Dirk?” 

He nodded and she rapidly shook her head ‘no’. “You-you need a second opinion from someone else! Perhaps that’s the only way they could deem it but we have all sorts of ways to rebuild someone now!” 

“Chika…” 

“I-I will call my grandfather!” she blurted, standing, “D-do you have a phone? Allow me to call him!” 

Cam was sober before shaking his head. “Chika, it’s too late. Even if your grandfather _could_ fix everything, Dirk’s been blind for a year now and he’s been losing his memories--” 

“He-he does not _need_ memories as long as he’s _alive_!” she snapped. 

“I-I’z alright, Cam” Dirk suddenly rasped, “T-Therz a…a phone in the corner thur if I..I remember…” 

Cam gave him a look but nodded. Chika scurried over to the phone, dialing in her grandfather’s number rapidly. Trembling, she waited for his answer, praying he wouldn’t ignore the unknown call. “Hello?” 

“G-Grandpapa, please, please, I need your help immediately. I’m in England and-and it is Dirk again. Please, come help!” 

Where… 

Where was… ‘better’? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Chika, darling, I can understand but I think you’re being a little insensitive.” 

Yagami Yamada and a few nurses got into the village the same way she did. Her medical grandfather had looked around, stating gravely when he got there he just saw two children drink a bucket of water with visible dirt and other things and he almost had a heart attack. ‘This isn’t how it’s supposed to be’. 

The man then kicked her and Cam out of the room what he diagnosed how to fix Dirk. Cam was sitting on the couch as she paced and had given her that statement. Insensitive? “I am insensitive because I want Dirk to live a long full life?” 

“…Of course not” he said softly. “…Perhaps I should have worded it differently.” 

He’d given up, that is why. She would not. She would not give up on Dirk’s life. Balling her fists, steadfast, she winced when she recalled that she’d been gone for some hours now. Kaoru was probably concerned. Turning her phone on, she found indeed that she had a bit of a connection, most likely due to her grandfather’s machinery. Dialing her fiance’s number and pressing it to her ear, she let out a breath when he answered. 

“Where the hell are you?! I’ve been worried sick! No one knows where you are!” 

…He wouldn’t even let her see Matt. Matt…Matt had always remained her friend and here she was with her ex. Swallowing, she pursed her lips. “I am in England. I came to see Dirk and ask him to attend our wedding.” 

Cam looked at her, surprised. Kaoru was silent on the other end. “…First, this is the same place that almost cut Eiji’s head off--” 

“They had a lax day and allowed visitors.” 

“—Second, you didn’t want to run this by me first?” 

Gulping, she closed her eyes, “You would have just said ‘no’, Kaoru. This…this wasn’t something I wished to offer to you so you could only tell me ‘no’. I am sorry.” 

“…Fair enough. Is he coming?” 

“He-he is ill. I called my grandpapa to give him a check up to find the best way to get him better. I-I may be a few days but…you trust me, don’t you?” 

Kaoru didn’t say anything for a few minutes. She even checked to see if she’d lost connection…no, he was still there. 

“…I love you.” 

“I asked if you trust me.” 

Kaoru hissed, “You ran off to England to invite your ex-boyfriend to our wedding without even telling me and now you’re staying there so you can nurse him back to health. What do you think?” 

She was getting angry. “Yes or no, Kaoru. I chose you. I have not run back to my ‘ex-boyfriend’, I have come to see a friend, a friend I just told you is very sick. And you have pointedly forced me to avoid my friends and you have taken away my options so how the hell dare you yell at me for not asking for your ‘permission’? I—you’re right, I guess I have no reason to ask, you don’t.” 

“Chi--” 

“I can’t speak to you anymore rationally at this moment. I love you and I will see you when I get home. Good bye.” 

Hanging up on him, the frustration admittedly coming to a head as she felt the unnerving need to break something, Cam looked a little…annoyed. “Chika…you’re going to marry him?” 

“…Yes” she whispered, sitting beside him, “Tell me what happened, Cam-nii, and why you’re not in London.” 

Cam’s eyes lowered. Yes, just another sad story to add. 

He went on to detail how Ash maniacally sabotaged him before the whole town before they could even announce how they planned to leave. Worse, his story collaborated with any attempt they could have made to try to complete the plan. Cam-nii trembled as he muttered, “As always…she said absolutely nothing.” 

Chika imagined Georgia was just shell-shocked. To hear their love twisted into that sort of demented story must have stunned her senseless. But…yes, it…it would have been the most opportune of moments to stand up for herself and she failed. 

So Georgia and Ash ended up married because in the sight of the village she was tainted. The ‘glorious’ Ash was just so merciful and wonderful for marrying that ‘stained woman’. Her stomach turned as Cam also reported that Cheryl was going to marry some pig farmer named Wyatt Sappington. The woman had a failed attempt of killing herself, he’d heard gossiped bit wasn’t sure was true. 

“Please. Please tell me some _good_ news, Cam-nii” she pleaded. 

He thought about it, he truly did. Deliberating, he seemed rather enlightened as he looked up. “…My, there really hasn’t been one good thing since we returned, has there?” 

Biting her lip, she stood when her grandfather came out. Then let this be a ray of hope somewhere in this deep bleakness. Hopeful, she gazed at her grandfather…before wilting. 

The man’s brow was furrowed tight, seeming very bothered. “…This…was very progressive. I’m…I’m sorry I didn’t get to check him like you asked, Chika, I’m…sorry.” 

“It doesn’t matter, grandpapa. What can you do to help him?” 

Yamada looked up slowly, gaping a little before exhaling. “…Chika, sweetheart, I-I really don’t…say this often and-and because it’s so rare and it’s affecting one of my grandchildren it’s…it’s all the more difficult to say but…there’s truly nothing else that can be done.” 

…What? 

“G-Grandpapa, you-you cannot mean that. You-you fix everything” she whimpered. 

He rubbed his arm, his face scrunching, “Chika, if…if I’d gotten to him at least a year earlier, I’d still be at fifty percent confidence I could help him. I applaud the doctors that fixed the hemorrhaging we observed through the x-rays. But…there’s just too much damage now, Chika. Any procedure we attempt is more likely to kill him than save him.” 

Chika stared, not sure she…she even understood. So…no matter what…he was going to… 

Shaking her head rapidly, she rushed around her grandfather and back into the room. The nurses looked up and she thought she heard them say they’d leave the morphine to ‘make it easier’. For whom? Dirk’s eyes moved. “…Chika?” 

“Y-yes. I am here.” 

His bony hand grasped the bed for a moment, lethargically searching. Chika shakily gave him hers and he smiled, the wrinkles around his face growing. “Arya’ alright?” 

“Ho-how on Earth can you ask _me_ that?” she choked, pressing his cold hand to her cheek. 

“Because…in yur world no one dies. Thins…thins ur killed or somethin’ but…no one jus’…dies. You…you want to fight it until…the end…” he breathed brokenly, “An’…that doesn’ geh tuh happen this time.” 

Chika could barely swallow, heaving. “I-I came to invite you to my wedding.” 

“Re’lly? Who are yuh marrying…?” 

She stared at him for a moment. In any other frame of voice she fathomed it could have meant multiple things like ‘you’re not actually going to marry Kaoru, are you?’ or ‘maybe you’ve moved on from even that point two years ago’. But no…Dirk’s voice, he…he truly had no idea who she possibly could be marrying at all. She swallowed and stroked his hollow cheek, “It’s…it’s no one you know.” 

“A’, I’da ‘spect not” he closed his eyes. “Well, dear, I…um glad ya’ considered me…dun think ull be makin’ it though. Ya’ should get back to thuh lucky bloke. Honeszly wish I’d gah over my fear and as’d for a chance ma’self…” 

Chika gazed at him as he dozed off, his chest rising and falling weakly. She slowly leaned back as Cam and her grandpapa entered the room. “He doesn’t remember us.” 

“It’s…sketchy, darling. He doesn’t seem to forget anything before perhaps that summer trip we had but his memories of everything after fade in and out” Cam explained slowly. 

“…The damage the infection caused, it’s a miracle he has any cognitive abilities left” Yamada murmured. 

Holding his hand, she felt…violently ill. “Has…has his brother at least come to see him?” 

“Ivan mostly peeks in on him at night when he’s sleeping. He tried to speak to Dirk about things but given Dirk does have a bit of trouble recalling him I suppose it’s too painful…” 

Painful…didn’t begin to encompass this. Unbearable, maybe. 

…It…it couldn’t end like this. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Like…what do I even _do_?” 

Shomura Kaoru sat at the table of a diner with Leonel and surprisingly Eiji, the man generally reclusive unless he was going to work. Leonel slowly shook his head, his hands braced around a cup of tea. Eiji, super slim as he apparently rarely ever ate now, just looked at the coffee Leonel had coerced him into ordering. They were all lost, apparently. 

God, was he furious when she called him to say she was in England to invite, of all people, _Dirk_ to their wedding. Why in the hell would he want the one other guy she’d dated at their wedding? And then she did it on the sly because he would just say ‘no’. Yea, he’d have said no! Did she want him to invite Antoinette?! 

He wished…she hadn’t gone. 

It was another three days before she returned. She called him when she got home with hardly any voice and he just got stupidly paranoid. He demanded angrily what was happening and why’d she sound like that. His future wife told him, numb, “Dirk is dead.” 

…Oh. 

Dead. They said ‘my batteries are dead’ or ‘my controller is dead’ or ‘man, that series of television is dead’ but…someone? A being? A person dead? It felt completely alien. That was some person he’d seen in motion and living at some point for some period and now that just…ceased? 

Chika…she was struggling with that. 

He was so selfish because yes, he was jealous. He was jealous of that guy even in death because he just caused these immense emotional responses in his girlfriend. Chika could barely get through an hour of the day without dissolving into deep sobbing. At first all he could do was hold her and try to sooth her pain. But now that it was starting on the second week, he was a little…frustrated with it. He could…he could understand it based purely on psychology but having never faced anything like that except when she _nearly_ died? 

…When he looked at it that way, yes, he could sort of understand where she was coming from. But she was a distraught mess and he just wanted her to feel better. Crying about it so often everyday wouldn’t bring him back. She had to try to move past this… 

She brought her ‘Cam-nii’ back with her. Apparently he’d only stayed behind to see to his ailing friend because otherwise, Georgia had been taken away from him and the village hated his existence. In Dirk’s will he gave the pub to him and a good portion of his money. 

The other portion he gave to Chika… 

Chika donated the money immediately to a hospital specializing in odd diseases such as the one that took Dirk. He could appreciate that… 

What he couldn’t appreciate was her heartbreak over the man she hadn’t chosen. She was broken when they were supposed to be becoming one unit, broken over someone else entirely. He just…he just didn’t know what to do with that feeling. 

They…they were going to be married in three days and…and she could barely get out of bed. Why…why was he lost again? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“ ‘Ey…Chika…?”_

_Chika lifted her head, having buried her face in the sheets to try to soak up her tears. She grasped Dirk’s hand gently, “Yes?”_

_“Duh ya’ know…wha’ I thought when I…I firs’ saw ya’?”_

_“No. What did you think?”_

_“She’z…she’z a righ’ pretty girl.”_

_… “Is that so?”_

_“Mm.”_

_She inhaled softly to keep herself calm. It wasn’t working when it’d always worked. She was never not able to keep herself collected. For the past three days it’d been harder than the struggle to get herself well after the bus accident to keep that peace._

_“You know what I dream about?” he suddenly asked, his voice clear._

_Chika’s memory was still bad as ever but…she recalled that conversation. “_ _That you’ll be a writer whom lives in a house with land that stimulates your imagination. It wouldn’t have to make you famous but you just want to tell your stories and know that someone may enjoy them_ .” 

_  
“No, nothin’ like dat’. Dun think uh’ coulda’ been a writuh…”_

_Killing her. It was killing her. “Then what is your dream?”_

_“…It’da been…nice tuh stay alive forever like ya’ do…”_

_Chika couldn’t breathe. Stop saying things, Just…just be healthy again. Just grow strong and fulfill that dream. His hand searched out for her face, his gaze pointed at the ceiling._

_“…Is that you, Chika?” he suddenly whispered, his hand against her cheek._

_…It sounded like another Dirk entirely. Like the Dirk she last saw healthy and alive, the one that said he wanted nothing to do with her any longer. “Y-Yes, it’s me.”_

_“I…I’m sorry I said that…I didn’t mean it. I just…wanted a little time to myself, is all.”_

_“I-It’s alright, I swear. I understand” she whispered, kissing his knuckles as she held his hand._

_He suddenly smiled. “Don’t get a blokes hopes up like that, darl…Chika. I’ll…I’ll always love you.”_

_Chika wanted to say that perhaps it wasn’t the sort of love he had that she did love him as well. It sounded like what she’d told Kaoru but that was neither here nor there. Instead, she frowned when his grip slackened in hers. Taking it as a signal to let go of him, she set it down gently and pulled away. Watching his face, she found his eyes were open, gazing at the ceiling but he didn’t say anything. “Dirk?”_

_… “Dirk? Can you hear me?” she asked, gently shaking his shoulder._

_He didn’t say anything. “Cam-nii!”_

_The man had been asleep on the couch and started with her call, quickly and groggily wandering over. “W-What’s wrong?”_

_“He-he is no longer speaking. His eyes are open though.”_

_Cam stared at her a moment before slowly staring down at Dirk, still frozen. The man slowly reached down and touched Dirk’s neck. He visibly swallowed…before softly brushing his fingertips over Dirk’s eyes, closing his lids. “…Thank you…for being my friend until the end.”_

_What? Chika gaped at him as tears welled in Cam’s eyes, the man lifting his fist to his lips as he shivered. That…that was it? That…that was all? He was…_

_“No!” she screamed, “No, no, no, that-that is not what’s supposed to happen! He-he was supposed to hold out, he was supposed to be okay!!”_

_“Chika…” Cam wept._

_“No!!”_

_Wailing as Cam hugged her tightly to his chest and stroked her hair, he told her, his voice a quivering mess, shaking, “I know. He-he reminded me when you were asleep t-that you don’t know death like this and I-I can’t imagine how this moment feels when you’ve not had even a look at it b-but realize, Dirk has been suffering for two long hard years. He did hold on, he tried the best he could. He’s…he’s alright now, alright?”_

How could she believe that? 

How could she believe the words of the living when they said the dead were ‘alright’? She knew not if there was a heaven or hell. All she knew what he was no longer in this life and she was supposed to believe he was ‘alright’. 

Chika sat on the couch of her family home, staring out the window in the living room as the rain fell. It was spring so it was raining a lot. It was especially raining when Cam, by himself, dug the hole to bury Dirk in next to his parents. It was heavy, the simple wooden box they put him in. No one helped them lift that either so it was their burden to shoulder…along with the many others. 

The ground was muddy and slick when they managed to lower the coffin into the hole. Cam had affected a tent over the crevice to allow it not to fill with water. They both toiled to fill the hole back with dirt until it was nice and leveled out. Chika…had been furious when Cam retrieved a gravestone for Dirk that had apparently been previously prepared. So they’d planned this? They carved it into existence. Cam told her grimly many families had their gravestones premade here. 

They stood there, soaked through with rain, and Chika couldn’t fabricate a simple syllable. Cam suggested a song. She thought of the songs they’d shared…about never allowing another to drown, to let them down, about the way they made each other feel, about their insecurities, about…living forever… 

About…better days… 

Cam stammered out a tearful ‘Amazing Grace’ while she became inundated with such sadness it physically hurt. After, he stared at the fresh grave before murmuring, “…He was a good man. I just…think he may have tried a bit too hard.” 

Chika swallowed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He’d decided to finally leave with her, his duty complete as of this day. Chika shivered beneath the cape, not noticing that they were passing by who must’ve been Ivan. The man stared at them for a moment before muttering, “Who is she?” 

“…My assistant” Cam lied. 

If Ivan knew she was permitted to be by Dirk’s bedside in his last seconds, she could only imagine his fury. He may have even tried to have her killed like they had Eiji. Gretel had said…look at her work. 

…Had she chosen Dirk, she would have found out about his illness. It could have been treated right then and there and he’d be alive here right now. Instead she rejected him and he returned home to suffer in his last days. 

She and Kaoru had had a bit of a fight that displaced her here. He was exasperated with her woe and from someone that had not suffered from this he’d been less than sympathetic. Kaoru claimed she was regretting choosing him instead of Dirk. 

…she…she so hated that word, regret. She did not regret choosing Kaoru, she loved him. But did she regret what happened to the late father of her only deceased child? Yes. Yes she did. And this what her grieving looked like and Kaoru would never understand that. 

“U-Uh, here, Scuttle-chi. I made you some hot chocolate.” 

Chika looked up, finding her father awkwardly hovering over her with a purple cup of the warm beverage. Despite not being even remotely in the mood to ingest something, she knew how troubled he was when she was upset so she accepted the gesture with a ‘thanks’. Her papa sat beside her, hitting his knees as he cleared his throat. “So…let’s talk about Dirk, okay?” 

“I’d rather not.” 

“Scuttle, this is not a lesson you got from me but you should have: you should speak about things that make you sad” Chihaya huffed, “You told me how upset you were when these guys made you choose, you told me you were in pain because your baby died. Now you’re aching because someone you cared about is gone. I get it, that knucklehead fiancé of yours is too immature to deal with this but I know you’re hurting, Chika, I…I at least know somewhat what it feels to lose someone. C’mere.” 

She whimpered, curling in his arms as he stroked her hair “He-he told me in his last moments like something out of a drama that he’d always love me. Then he just-he just stopped breathing. His time _stopped._ His eyes didn’t close and his hand-his hand fell limp. It was-it was terrible, papa! How am I supposed to get over this?” 

“…You don’t” Chihaya murmured. “There’s going to be things that remind you of that person for the rest of your life. Songs and foods and places, they’re going to make you think of them and you’re going to remember that they’re not there anymore. You’re going to look for little glimpses of them and you’re going to hurt because sometimes it’s just not there. You’re going to know that person is missing, baby.” 

Chika breathed out. So…this would never go away. She’d…she’d hurt forever. “But” Chihaya suddenly amended, “You’re going to move on and keep going and keep making milestones in your life. You’ll feel their absence but the more years that pass you’ll feel it less. You won’t forget them but you accept that they’re not there anymore. That’s not what you want but that’s what we have to do. They didn’t want you to spend the rest of your eternity remembering them woefully. I…didn’t know the guy well but I can say that’s not what he wanted for you, Scuttle. And that’s especially not what I want for my little girl. And Kaoru, in his own self-centered ways, doesn’t want you to get lost in that sadness either. You keep pressing forward no matter how much is holding you back because of this because that’s really all you can do.” 

Swallowing, she rested her head on his shoulder before nodding. “Dirk…liked this one song a lot by a band we both enjoyed, it was called ‘Better Days’.” 

“Mm…Dirk may not have gotten that precisely but that just leaves you to try to find those better days” he whispered, kissing her temple, “Now…this wedding, do you want to call it off? I’d be _delighted_ to.” 

Chika sighed, shaking her head, “No…I…I think that is the better day I need if Kaoru will still have me.” 

…Regret. She regretted that he would never find ‘better days’ somehow but… 

Yes. That’d…that’d linger with her always. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“…This is close to laughable.” 

Chika leered as she sat in the dressing room of the shrine, holding her phone as she spoke to the absent Nemoto Eiji. He was staring at her with a growing smirk, the closest thing to a smile she’d seen on him in ages. “I mean, that…that hood, it’s amazing. Show me the wig.” 

“Never.” 

“C’mon.” 

“No.” 

“Pleaseee?” 

Huffing, Chika felt herself fluster irritably as she carefully tugged the hood off her head and showed him the elaborate black wig she was wearing. He actually grinned. “Yea, that looks _awful_. If Kaoru doesn’t think so too when he sees it, take it off and beat him with it.” 

She groaned and put the white hood back on her head. “I know you are depressed, Eiji, but I do wish you were here.” 

“Nah, I’d get drunk on sake and be the biggest killjoy imaginable” Eiji murmured, “I’m happy for you guys though. I’m glad…I’m glad you guys are happy.” 

Chika frowned softly. She hadn’t meant to tell him but inadvertently spoke of how Cheryl was marrying a pig farmer named ‘Sappington’ a few days back. He’d smiled bitterly. “Cheryl Sappington, huh? What a God awful name.” 

He’d…he’d not made any reference to girls or anything in two years. He just works and goes home to do who knows what. Biting her lip, she smiled some. “Thank you, Eiji. I…I just wish you to know that it’ll get better. It just has to.” 

“…Does it?” 

Her eyes widened at his soft counter before he shrugged. “You’re probably right. Maybe…maybe one day it’ll get better.” 

She nodded emphatically and he yawned, “Well, I’m going to crash. You and Kaoru have a good shindig. Deuces.” 

“Bye, Eiji.” 

Standing, nodding when her soon to be mother-in-law excitably came to get her, she took a deep breath and for the first time in weeks felt a sense of composure. 

Eiji lost his fiancée, almost dying in a failed attempt to retrieve her. Cam-nii lost Georgia to Ash because the latter decided to slander his name beyond any potential repair. Cheryl was going to be forced to be ‘Mrs. Sappington’. 

Chika settled in the seat beside Kaoru, the man blushing and sweating. He was handsome in his wedding kimono but it was pretty warm for the thick garb… 

She glanced to the audience as the priest or whatever came to precede over the ceremony. Leann Chevalier de Sainte-Coquille was sitting beside her fiancé, Orland. While Chika had sort of hoped they’d break up after they had a rough patch a year ago, the two got over it and the man broke down and asked her to marry him ‘for keeps. Cam-nii glanced at them wistfully and she wondered what thoughts he was having. That it could have been him in his place…or that it could have been them. 

Kaoru had apologized to her after she spoke to her father, admitting that he couldn’t understand that sort of pain completely but knew that if she’d died during that accident he would have cried every day for all eternity. When he truly thought about it like that, he smiled wistfully, he couldn’t blame her. 

…Dirk…Dirk was dead. 

She swallowed, sipping the sake to celebrate her union, her becoming Shomura Chika. Somehow she just…didn’t picture a downward spiral going this far. Things…things were no longer simple. 

They had a long way to work their way back up. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

I am so not bagging on Shinto or traditional Japanese weddings, I find them quite lovely, but…yea, that hair piece would not suit Chika. 

Forever is by Breaking Benjamin. 

We’ll talk about other matters at the end of the last chapter. 


	65. Kaoru's Ending, Part II

**Kaoru’s Ending, Part II**   
_Kaoru’s ending is not canon;_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Ah, thank you for your good work as always, Chika. Still wish you’d move here though!” 

Shomura Chika smiled as she put away all the databases and information she’d configured to give to Arthur to work with. Today was her one day out of the month to visit Boston personally and the journey by this point in their work relationship was generally incomplete if Arthur did not request she stay. “It’d be nice, Arthur, but Kaoru still isn’t big on cities. In fact, we’re going to go vacation in Cancun next week.” 

“Oh God, I couldn’t hate going to Cancun either” the man groaned, readjusting his eyeglasses. “But, well, no rest for the weary, you know!” 

She generally assumed Arthur just _preferred_ to work than take a vacation but if that was his joy, why not? Parting ways with him, she breathed out as she walked up the streets of Boston to go to the airport. She paused to stare at a particular street… 

…Oh yes, it’s where they’d recognized her Uncle Max’s ringtone for her mama. What a peculiar memory… 

Inhaling, she lifted her arms and told herself ‘seize the day’. Thinking about depressing things was only bound to drag her down. That was not the right thing to do. 

…To her disbelief every day, it had been almost twenty years since Dirk Middleton had passed away. She thought about him a lot. 

She smiled when one of her Final Fantasy themed ringtones chimed, denoting her husband. “Hello, Kaoru.” 

“Hey, Chic. You’re on your way back now, right?” 

She nodded though the video wasn’t on. “I’m on my way to the airport as we speak. What’s the matter?” 

“Well, I don’t want to alarm you but Eiji’s in the hospital.” 

Chika paused, her eyes widening. “What? Why?” 

“Mm, broken femur” he said rather absently, “He’s laid up but he’s okay.” 

…Broken femur? Chika scowled at this. Eiji wasn’t particularly athletic and it took a great deal of force to break a bone such as the femur. Strange. “I will be there as soon as possible, alright? I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Chika clicked ‘end’ and replaced the device in her purse, gazing off into the evening sky. It’d…it’d been a long twenty years. 

Leonel and Lia got married about three years after she and Kaoru had. Her grandpapa threw this luxurious wedding in Italy that was so bizarrely romantic it was ridiculous. Her Aunt Lia was compliant with the whole thing but Leonel couldn’t look back at it without groaning. The two had two little girls: Elise, something Kaoru was still cranky about since it was his eldest sister’s name, and Elizabeth. Naturally her grandpapa spoiled the two rotten and they were rather spoiled teenagers now. Leo also wasn’t too happy about that but Elizabeth was at least a good child. Elise…she was just a little like their Grandpapa and Grandmama with the extravagance of life. Ah well. 

Cam-nii lived at the pub and despite hoping to find him someone he never expressed any interest. He just chose to exist quietly as a florist and he seemed happy with that. 

Eiji…Eiji, he just stayed in his one bedroom apartment with the same mantra as Cam, never marrying or dating and generally just keeping to himself. Sure, he came when they threw parties and socialized but at the end of the night he just went home and watched television. While she’d only directly tried to speak to him about it, she knew he had something of an alcohol problem too… 

Ishiguro Matt, he’d emailed her to catch up. While somewhat feeling she was doing something wrong, she exchanged friendly emails with him. He asked her about ten years back if she would attend he and Dakota’s wedding. She was so…surprised to be invited. She agreed but grew concerned Dakota wouldn’t want her there as the invite was extended by Matt. Before the wedding, she visited the woman. 

_“N-no, Chika, please don’t misunderstand. Both Matt and I wanted you here!”_

_Kuwa Dakota was standing inside of the restaurant on the island where Raeger used to work before being promoted to another five-star restaurant. She was now the head chef and must have become quite the cook since the place was packed. Chika offered to help dice onions while they spoke to keep up with output. “I…I truly appreciate that, Dakota. I just thought after what happened…”_

_“No, no, I…I handled that whole affair so immaturely” she smiled wistfully, seasoning a slice of steak, “Ten years removed, I can’t believe I helped bully you like that. It’s just…horrendous and I…I misunderstood.”_

_“As anyone would in that situation” Chika insisted. “…Thank you. I am honored to come to your wedding. I-I would have invited you to mine but Kaoru was a little touchy about Matt still.”_

_Dakota’s blue eyes widened, “You married Kaoru?? Oh my God! What…what happened with Dirk then?”_

_Chika paused, almost cutting her finger with the pang of hurt. Twitching for a moment and swallowing, she rasped out, “He, um, he went back to Galeton. He…he still had a brain injury that went untreated and…and about ten years ago he passed away.”_

_“Oh…oh my God, Chika, I’m so sorry.”_

Was it even appropriate to say ‘thank you’? It was not like Dirk was her husband that had died. He was her ex in fact and that she was still so deeply affected by his death, it drove her husband insane. She tried to get over it, truly, but…like her papa said, it didn’t sting as bad but little moments and places and etches in space reminded her of the times they once had and it did make her quite miserable he was no longer here to at least recall them as friends. 

Pursing her lips, she sighed as she scanned her frequent flyer card to gain access to her pass. That was all for everyone else. Two cases of men not moving on from their women, one currently in the hospital with a broken femur, her Aunt and good friend Leo married with two spoiled daughters, and Matt and Dakota happily married with a little boy named Andrew and a daughter they’d jokingly named Saffron. 

Her? Well, she stayed at home every day, sometimes going out to garden or work with her papa when her own work was done and waited for Kaoru. Kalaui slept all day and wandered around all night so while she was very fond of the cat she still went home to get affection from Russell. Kaoru, he’d come home and they’d speak about their day and eat dinner together before watching a movie. Sex…sex never became a huge experience with Kaoru but…she accepted it. 

…She wouldn’t call it better days. She was fine with her life but it didn’t take a genius to know every day was precisely the same as the next except when they flew out on vacation. Kaoru just used their lavish trips to claim it was better that they didn’t have kids so they could leave when they pleased. She supposed. Chika didn’t need children to be complete…she just wished Kaoru didn’t make such a big deal out of the fact they, to him _happily_ , didn’t have them. It actually made her think she was missing out on something. 

One day though she hoped that she’d wake up knowing it was a better day. As it was, twenty years of marriage felt like the twenty years of friendship before it and…she figured that was fine… 

But that was all. ‘Fine’. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nemoto Eiji opened his eyes, gazing at the ceiling of the hospital room absently before looking to his side. He’d say he was surprised to find his little sister there but that was nothing new. Antoinette was trying to use him as a segway back to their dad’s heart. Well, that sounded a bit like she was still that jaded crazy person from back then. No, she just…wanted her family back, he guessed. 

She gazed at him, blinking away from her phone. “Hey, you’re awake. How do you feel?” 

“…Awful.” 

“Like, seriously, how did you break your femur?” 

Eiji raised a brow, “…Don’t recall, actually. Must’ve been drunk.” 

“Hmm, that seems very likely.” 

He snickered some and rubbed his eyes. “…I know Leonel’s probably called Chika and Kaoru by now so you might want to get the hell out of dodge.” 

Antoinette frowned, leaning back. She’d let her hair grow out since college, still dressing beyond his sense of fashion and working with their grandmother in her own line geared toward Lolita types. She…she was doing well. Still single but…doing well. 

…Yea. “I’m not going to continue avoiding them, Eiji. It’s been twenty years. I…I understand it was unthinkable what I did, unethical to the point of being insane but…” she paused and sighed, “I…I guess I do want to ask forgiveness for the matter. Chika…Chika didn’t have to go through that. I wonder how it feels to lose your kid that you want and then lose the father…” 

Eiji closed his eyes, wondering. But. “It never feels good to lose anything important, Antoinette…we both know that.” 

She looked up at him softly. “…Why didn’t you ever just move on?” 

“Didn’t want to.” 

His sister sulked at him but stiffened when the door opened. “Eiji? Are you alright?” 

Glancing to the door, he found…Chika coming in. He blinked slowly, “I’m fine…you by yourself?” 

The woman nodded, sitting on the other side of his bed, probably deliberately. “Kaoru said he will come see you tomorrow and Leonel got tied up with something with his daughter.” 

“Right.” 

Antoinette frowned, slowly standing, “Well, Eiji, I need to be getting on. I’ll come see you after work tomorrow. I’ll bring you one of those gigantic grease burgers you love, you look like you need it.” 

He snorted but nodded, “Alright. Thanks for coming.” 

She nodded as well before quickly leaving. Eiji pursed his lips before glancing at Chika. “…I know I’d be the first to say people don’t really change, Chika, but…” 

Chika frowned slowly, “…It’s not like I have not forgiven her within myself, Eiji, believe me. But her presence causes memories even I can’t distance myself from and whether inadvertent or not, I…I just don’t want to deal with that pain.” 

“Mm. I can understand that” he murmured softly. 

“That aside, what occurred that you’d break your _femur_? I was Googling it on my way here, it’s most commonly attributed to car and motorcycle accidents, neither of which you have” she scowled. 

Eiji rolled his eyes around, drawling, “I don’t know, Chika. I got drunk, the pain snapped me out of it, then I sobered up here.” 

Staring at him, he frowned as her eyes narrowed. “You are lying.” 

“How ya’ figure?” 

“Look me in the eye and say it” Chika demanded. 

Eiji leered, their eyes locking, “I _got drunk_ , something happened, and I _sobered up here_.” 

His ‘babyhood’ friend glowered, “…You’re trying too hard.” 

Grunting, he rubbed his face, “Chika, I am in horrendous pain and my second visitor of the day is claiming I’m lying.” 

This adjusted her attention. “Second visitor? What of Uncle Juro and Enju?” 

“Eh, they finally broke down and took a vacation after a million years” he shrugged. “I called them and ma wanted to rush back but I told her to stay put, that she deserved some relaxation after all these years.” 

“I see…” she crossed her arms before pouting, “Well, I will see if Kaoru is willing to put our vacation on hold--” 

He scoffed, “No way. You two go have fun in your tropical paradise while they fix this. I’ll be out of here in no time.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yea.” 

Chika stared at him for a moment. “…What really happened, Eiji?” 

“Drunk, forgot, sober, Chika” he rolled his eyes. 

“…Baka.” 

Eiji sulked as she gave him a simple ‘night’ and left. Gazing after her, he grabbed the controls to turn the lights off in his private room, sinking down in the uncomfortable sterile bed. Well…if there was one constant nagging woman in his life it was that jerk. Even his mother kind of became an infrequent visitor. 

…He…he just shouldn’t have looked at his life. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shomura Kaoru sighed contently, lying on his back on the reclining chair. The resort he’d hunted out was amazing, accommodating to perfection. Sipping on a pina colada, he smiled as his wife walked up the white sands holding her surfboard, wearing a one piece blue bathing suit she’d picked out…he just got a little worried with the bikinis. 

“Hey. Have fun out there?” 

“Mm, it was relaxing” she said, carefully setting the board down before grabbing a towel. 

Kaoru stretched, groaning airily, “I know! I’m glad we get to do this every year though. Isn’t it great?” 

“Well, sure.” 

Raising a brow, he watched his wife dry off quietly after that vague and questionable remark. ‘Sure’? “…I mean, if you wanted to go somewhere _else_ this year--” 

“No, this is fine” she assured, sitting on the chair beside him and grabbing a bottle of sunblock. 

Kaoru sat up. She hummed as she rubbed the lotion into her arms and he calculated what she truly meant in his head. “…Just ‘fine’? I mean, God, Chika, how many people do you know get to just pick up and go to Cancun or anywhere this exotic when they want?” 

“And I can appreciate that, Kaoru. It’s just something we do every year. And it’s something we did every year before we were ever married. We’ve always vacationed in the summer, that’s not changed since we were children.” 

… “So in other words you’re bored with it.” 

Chika pouted at him, “I would never say or think anything so spoiled. I do enjoy getting away from Japan to a vacation place. We just tend to do the same things every time though.” 

“What’s wrong with that?” he demanded. 

“But there are more things to do in Cancun than just sitting on the beach or curling up in the hotel to watch television and play games” she insisted, “We used to go camping, you know? Also, we could try things we’ve never done before like go to a show or a play or perhaps a concert--” 

“We don’t have the same taste in music and I _hate_ shows. You know that” he huffed. 

His longtime best friend turned wife didn’t say anything in response, just lying on the chair and putting her sunglasses on. He wasn’t an idiot. “What’s wrong, Chika?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Don’t give me that. What’s wrong?” he questioned silently, “I feel something’s been bugging you lately. Are you unhappy?” 

Chika gazed at him through the amber tinted glasses before remarking: “I am neither unhappy nor overwhelmed with happiness, Kaoru. I am neutral happy and that is fine.” 

…Neutral happy? “And what the hell does ‘neutral happy’ mean?” 

“It’s not that important to define, Kaoru. Happy is happy.” 

Neutral happy? “Um, when you give it titles like ‘neutral happy’ when you claim there’s also ‘unhappy’ and ‘overwhelmed with happiness’ then, yea, that kind of sounds like definitions to me” he grunted, “Elaborate on ‘neutral happy’.” 

She scratched her cheek thoughtfully. “…You know how you always expressed that things can just be as they’ve always been back when the relationship conflicts began?” 

“Yes?” 

“Well…that seems to have occurred. And I have nothing against that, truly, just…” 

Kaoru’s blue eyes narrowed. “…Every day is exactly the same, huh?” 

She didn’t say anything as he huffed. “So you think monotony is a bad thing? You think our parents are living a different adventure everyday like it’s some sitcom? Is that realistic to you?” 

“I don’t think we need to live an adventure every day, Kaoru. I don’t know what I’m saying. But still, I’m happy that our lives have remained constant, okay?” 

“Happy or neutral happy?” he growled almost sarcastically. 

Chika fell silent before muttering, “I should not have said anything. Forget it was ever mentioned.” 

Snorting, he turned to her, “Kind of hard to do when my _wife_ is telling me she’s just ‘kind of in the middle’ over us! What is it about _me_ that makes it such a problem, huh? You think if you married anyone else every day would just be different? Or really are you still just regretting that it’s me you chose and not _Matt_ or _Dirk_? I bet if I was your precious Dirk this conversation would never come up!” 

…F—k him sideways. Chika’s face turned red as she clamored to her feet, “Shut up. Shut up, why do you insist on comparing yourself to someone that’s _dead_? Wh-why must you keep mentioning him!?” 

He grimaced as she ran off up the sand, standing and starting to go after her. Ugh, he…he didn’t know. Maybe because she could still get _that_ upset over mentioning him? Kaoru knew…Chika chose him before Dirk died so that meant something. 

Wandering to the hotel room after gathering their things, Kaoru sighed as he slipped his card into the door. He thought maybe she hadn’t come back, finding the bedroom of the suite empty. He pursed his lips and walked into the large bathroom. Chika was sitting in the bathtub, bubbles up to her chin, her hair piled up on her head and her eyes closed. As far as he knew his wife didn’t really take many baths… 

Kaoru sank down on his haunches near the edge. “…Chika, I’m sorry. I…I get like that. You know that.” 

“Yea.” 

He grimaced at her apathetic simple response. ‘Yea’, I know you’re a prick. Stippling his fingers together, Kaoru murmured, “…I…I have always been a selfish sort of guy, Chika, I know that. And I know sometimes I’m not very open to new things but…all I want is for you to be as happy as I am. I’m not ‘neutral happy’, I’ve…I’ve had all I ever wanted in our relationship, I’m… _I’m_ thrilled and I think I always will be, especially after all these years. Tell me what it is you want though.” 

The woman was silent, her eyes still closed before she opened them partially and stared at the ceiling. “…You’re happy?” 

“Yes, but--” 

“Then I’ll be happy. I am just in what I suppose is a ‘midlife’ crisis…if we had ‘midlife’ anymore. Now I suppose it’s just a crisis” she said softly. “Do not worry, I will overcome it.” 

Kaoru frowned before reaching into the tub, grasping her wet hand to his cheek. "...Can't we get over it together then?" 

She smiled softly. "We will." 

...Stop freaking out, Kaoru. You won, she chose you. She's been your wife for twenty years now. 

But...why did it still feel like he'd won by default? Why, twenty years later, did it feel like he was still competing with a ghost? 

There was a lot they both had to overcome. Alas, it...had been working this long. So in reality, was it worth it to bother? 

XX 

Shomura Chika wandered around Kaoru's grandmother Leona's garden, holding a glass of Chardonnay. It was her annual garden party and she had been having a pleasant time. Nemoto Eiji had recovered, still using a cane from the residual pain. He was back to his usual antics despite the fact he was still skewing facts. Eiji was drunk a lot. She was drunk with him a lot. Never did he injure himself, not in all these years. She wasn't buying it. 

Tokiya Lia, her aunt, smiled some as her daughters laughed and charmed it up with some other teens from Wensington, the rich neighborhood where her Grandpapa Mark also resided. Like Chika's papa, Aunt Lia never cared for the ritz of it all and seemed distinctly uncomfortable whereas Chika's cousins basked in it. At least Leonel had found sanctuary in a group of artists Leona invited. 

Things had been going well. However she should have known better with the topic her husband introduced last night in bed. 

_"So you know how my family to this day asks why we don't have kids?" Kaoru rolled his eyes._

_Not really. She had never been specifically questioned of this. It had been suggested but she assumed it was a moot point by now, they just didn't have them._

_"Can you come up with some good reason? I hate going to these things and getting the third degree."_

_Chika had frowned, looking up from the manga she was reading before going to sleep. "...Just say you don't want them."_

_Kaoru groaned, slumping back miserably. "Easy for you to say. I'm the only son, this is a lineage thing. The Shomura line is over."_

_"What is the use of lineage and heirs if we live forever?" Some. Not all._

_"Seriously!", he groaned, "But that's not enough. Just...make something up."_

_She should have questioned it but then she knew Kaoru’s nature. Swiping the screen to the next page, Chika muttered, “My mother inquired once and I told her you did not want children. It has not been inquired again. Why is it you cannot say the same and not require me to buffer it?”_

_Kaoru seemed startled by her possibly blunt response. Or maybe he thought she didn’t realize exactly what he was asking her to do._

_“C-Chika, c’mon, I…”_

_Whatever. “I will find something to say about the matter if it’s brought up, Kaoru. If not let us allow the matter to pass.”_

And to Kaoru’s credit, he did. It was surprisingly her Aunt Katie that brought it up before some of Kaoru’s extended family and Leona and her husband. Chika had noted though that Uncle Carl and his father were seemingly the most interested about the topic. Perhaps that was just something husbands did then, ask their wives to ask questions and pose false answers to them. 

Her mama and papa stopped in the group as well. Just as Chika should have suspected, Kaoru looked to her expectantly…as if he was not the one that decided they wouldn’t have children. She never faltered under scrutiny. 

_“I decided I would not have any children after what occurred at the accident. I am…I am not confident in my abilities to handle it again.”_

Chika would have assumed it would end there, that they’d be understanding even if that was some reason she came up with on the fly. No, they just proceeded to convince her that while that was sad, it was twenty years ago. She should feel comfortable to try one more time, at least. Chika insisted she wasn’t though. If this really _was_ her reason should she suspect they wouldn’t understand? 

She suspected Kaoru’s parents and relatives thought their marriage was odd. It really was just them being the way they always had but with some affections and her taking his name. Chika imagined that Uncle Carl thought this was some personal affront to his son…when it was Kaoru who had wanted things to stay as they always had. Her papa’s best friend groused. “ _Well, why Kaoru? What if it’d been with someone else?!”_

Oh. Kaoru blanched…before looking to her honestly as if he was curious about the answer. Because of course he was, it was asking what if she’d chosen Dirk or Matt instead of him. She…she did end up faltering. Thankfully, her father and surprisingly her mild-mannered mother jumped in heatedly. “ _Did you hear her f—king answer? She said she doesn’t want to try again after saving your stupid ass son and losing her baby! And it doesn’t matter whose child it was, don’t you go f—king antagonizing her because she said she doesn’t want to!”_

An argument was started up and she just took her leave. She heard Kaoru calling after her but she ignored him. He could have just said he didn’t want them. Yes, perhaps they’d feel he would be the one they could change but he was also the inflexible one. She disappeared further into the garden. 

If the baby had lived, Dirk most likely would still be alive. 

Chika paused to stare at the water of an extravagant fountain. He’d be alive because she knew Dirk had been that sort of person. Even if she’d chosen Kaoru in the end he’d want to stay with their child. He’d have stuck around and they would have found out about the illness that took his life. Instead of being gone now he’d be watching their child graduate from high school or lecturing them through their first few years of college. Perhaps he’d have found someone and they’d have had their child half-siblings and he’d…he’d be happy. 

Instead he was nothing. It registered in her mind that after twenty years that grave was empty. The body, the skin, the bones, it’d all have deteriorated or would if it hadn’t yet into dust, into nothing. There was no shape or figure of a man she once knew anymore, just dust. Someone she spoke to and probably even loved somewhat was now particles of matter in no recognizable form. That was death. That’s what death did and she… 

She swallowed hard, folding her hands for a semblance of a prayer. After all this she was no more or less convinced there was an afterlife. She knew in her logic they were gone now, her child and Dirk, but…why did nothing, particles of matter, dust and bones, hold on so tightly? 

Because he was someone once. Now…now he was not. She didn’t…understand that when her life just continued on and on endlessly, when every day simply became ‘the same’, and all she could do was question her choices and what may have been. Perhaps…perhaps Ash had been right all that time ago. What was the point of it all, especially…especially since not everyone got to sit here and contemplate if there was a meaning. 

“Scuttle?” 

Chika glanced over her shoulder as her papa stomped up to her, looking beyond annoyed. Her mother was following, struggling a bit to keep up in the heels she was wearing. Hideyoshi Chihaya came to a hard halt in front of her. “Divorce him!” 

“Oh papa, I love Kaoru…” she sighed softly. 

“Oh, I thought. I thought, ‘hey, my wife and my best friend are our in-laws, this’ll be great!’ but then I get them as in-laws and I’ve never wanted to f—king kill them _more._ You’d have been better off marrying Eiji so Asshole and Lady of Bitchiness were my in-laws!!” 

Hideyoshi Rosa had caught up and sulked at her husband. “Chihaya.” 

“Fine, fine” he rolled his eyes, “…Juro and Enju aren’t _that_ bad.” 

Unable to not smirk, Chika shrugged. “They wanted grandchildren, papa.” 

“Which, _fine_ , whoo. But you told _us_ that Kaoru didn’t want them. Why didn’t Kaoru tell them he didn’t want them? Better yet, throw—I mean, tell them yourself!” 

Her father tiptoed around ‘throwing someone under a bus’…at least the terminology. It all started with that day. Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her thankfully pocketed sundress, she raised a brow. “…You know, I suppose I should have just done that. Kaoru did request I come up with something. I could have come up with the truth.” 

Rosa rolled her eyes and sighed faintly. “‘Come up with something’. So I take it you didn’t mean what you came up with then?” 

“…I don’t know” Chika admitted faintly, “It…it would have come with its difficulties but I’m sure I could have made it work. Alas, it’s…it’s okay.” 

Her dad’s eyes narrowed before taking her hand, grunting. “Whatever. Your husband can spend the rest of the day picking up the pieces with his nosy family and you’ll stay with us.” 

While she was sure Kaoru was going to ask her a lot of questions about what happened, she didn’t really have a good answer for it. He’d asked, she’d delivered, and it hadn’t been accepted. All that she’d received was more questions she wanted nothing to do with. 

She would overcome it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cameron Daugherty, otherwise known as Cam, winced as he walked through the open gates of Galeton. Funny how that worked out, that after all these years they just opened the gate to allow people with open arms. The fact that he could walk in and not be ostracized, it felt…wrong. 

He wandered into the inn where he was raised and smiled. There were a few workers there, people from the outside checking in. They probably wouldn’t end up staying long but…it was nice to see his adoptive father was still doing well. Looking around, he waved when Howard walked from the kitchen. The man gasped. “Cam, dear!” 

“Father” Cam smiled, accepting the man’s embrace. “You’re looking well.” 

“You too! My goodness, that young potion out there, I assume?” Howard gushed. 

For whatever reason, Cam succumbed to Chika’s pleading to get the Marianna serum. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure he wished to be on this Earth forever considering everything that had happened but…well, why not?, he supposed. It wouldn’t really matter… 

Howard brought him to the tiny restaurant and sat, folding his hands, delighted. “What brings you back, son?” 

“Well, I…just brought flowers” Cam murmured, turning the cup of tea the man gave him in his hands. It was just as delicious as he recalled. 

“Oh…still a tragedy” Howard said faintly. “But regardless, I _am_ happy to see you! So what’s going on? Do I have any grandchildren?” 

Cam laughed, “No, no, none of that. I’m not even married.” 

His father pouted heavily. “No fun! But…well, you know, she never had any children either.” 

…She. Wait…she didn’t? Cam looked up, fairly shocked. He’d tried not to think about her, about what happened, but from time to time the woman that was ripped from his life did enter his mind. But…to hear she’d never had children in this place? “…Really?” 

Howard nodded rapidly, “It was the biggest stink, I tell you. The gossip mongers in this town absolutely loved to abhor it but a lot of old ladies died happy getting to speak about that one.” 

Cam’s brows furrowed. Figured. “…I take it Ash wasn’t that pleased.” 

“Oh, who knows?” Howard scoffed, “Don’t care really, the bastard.” 

Yes, he supposed that was true in its own way. Speaking to him for a little while longer, Cam decided to set out to his task. Carrying an arm full of flowers, he took a deep breath as he walked toward the Middleton Mansion. 

The path still looked as it did twenty years ago. In truth it looked like it always had since they were children running up and down this road. He paused and considered greeting the occupants but figured it would be too much of a fuss. Short and sweet would suffice. 

Cam stopped in front of the grave reading Dirk Caleb Middleton. It was weather worn and mossy but in his head it seemed like the sort of whimsically inspiring thing he'd have liked, no matter how macabre. Inhaling deeply, Cam set the red roses on top of the grave. She chose them. "Hello, chum. Been a while, asn't it?" 

Clearing his throat, he gazed up at the washed out sky. It felt like the color was drained from this lonely place as it always had. "Strange I'm back, ay? The village has suffered severely from depopulation. Imagine neither of us would weep but they'll let in anyone they can to keep their government status. Even me." 

..."You know, she still thinks of you quite a bit. To this day you're the only person that's died in her life. I think you altered her perspective quite a bit. Sorry she didn't come. I explained my own reasoning and she found it bewildering. I explained it more and she still found it bewildering but from what she understood it sounded too painful for her to handle. She chose these roses for you though." 

He stopped and swallowed. "I-it's a lonely world, chum, especially when the friends you've always known are either dead or done away with you. I just hope, if there is such a place, that you're doing alright wherever. Heaven or Hell, you're bound to make a friend. I...I miss you as well." 

“…Cam?” 

Startled, looking over his shoulder, he had to stare for a moment to connect that it was Cheryl Preston…or Sappington. Her face was a trifle wrinkled and her hair was a bit lighter but otherwise she looked almost the same. In her arms were some wildflowers. Cam smiled, “Cheryl dear, hello.” 

“My, you…look young” she laughed softly, giving him a brief hug. 

He chuckled some, “Well, I was convinced of the advantages of the serum. But you’re looking well also.” 

“You flatter me” she smirked some, setting the flowers on top of Dirk’s grave. “…Funny how time got to stop for you lot.” 

Cam frowned as she pressed her hands together, possibly praying. “Yes…I suppose there is something whimsical about that.” 

She folded her hands under her apron. “How is Eiji?” 

“Eiji? He’s doing alright, I suppose. Not much to tell. He broke his femur recently.” 

Cheryl looked at him, confused. “How recently?” 

“Mm, about two, three weeks ago” Cam calculated, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his coat. 

The woman walked beside him as they started back up the path. She was silent for a long moment before murmuring, “He didn’t mention that he came to see me three weeks ago?” 

Cam paused. “What?” 

“Yes, I…I sent him a letter a month back. I asked if he’d be willing to come visit me since the village’s security had become apathetic and lax. Perhaps a day after the letter arrived, he came and we had tea at Howard’s Inn. I…I felt he was rather unhappy when he left. I was worried that perhaps it wasn’t a good idea…” 

… “I see.” 

“Cam, may I ask something of you?” 

He blinked as she changed the subject, having been fathoming he’d have to tell Chika of this development. “Well, of course, dear. What can I do for you?” 

“I know that she hurt you but please, take Georgia back with you.” 

…What? Cam almost came to a grinding halt with this suggestion and stared at her incredulously. “What _ever_ are you saying?” 

Cheryl shrugged awkwardly. “To be honest, it’s what Ash wants.” 

His blood pressure was rising. “Oh, what _Ash_ wants? Meaning one, he crushed me before the whole village to get Georgia trapped only to decide now he’d rather have her taken away and two, _she’s_ not the one that wishes for it.” 

She shook her head, “…There are still an order to things, Cam. Georgia has wished to leave every second since that day but doesn’t have any options, Grady passed away some years ago so she has nowhere to go. Ash has long given up on her as she never bore him an heir. If she leaves now he can gain a sympathy divorce from the church and still pick up a young wife to hopefully have a son. Thus…” 

Cam gazed ahead as they came to the mouth of the path, seeing that the sun was starting to set in the valley. “…That’s a great lot to ask of me, Cheryl. This is the woman that didn’t stand up for me when her husband claimed I was raping and trying to kidnap her.” 

“I…I know. But if you could just consider it.” 

Parting ways with her, he wandered back to the inn. Howard insisted he stay the night at least. Cam supposed that gave him time to consider if he’d just…rescue her this time. 

…Well, there was another matter he wanted to address. Taking out his phone, amazed that with the advanced technology now these devices had reception no matter what Galeton tried to block, he text Chika with the knowledge he’d attained. She’d been skeptical about the nature of Eiji’s reasoning but they’d all assured him it was very likely what he was saying was true. 

But then if he understood anything it was that not everything could be as clear cut as it seemed. There…there was certainly no easy answer to what he was about to get himself into, no future to it or benefit to himself. 

…Though…he did feel lonely. What if things had been different? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nemoto Eiji sat on the porch of the home he grew up in, a simple house with a few bedrooms and a roof. On that roof he made a few decisions… 

Staring down at the letter in his hands for the umpteenth time, he stared at the words. “ _It’s been a long time but could you come see me one day? I’ve thought about you.”_

Why? Why should he go back after everything that happened? They were ready to behead him in that vile place. No…no, he looked around at this life and he hopped on a plane the next day. He had money, he didn’t end up spending much of it in his one room apartment. It was small and cramped but what more did a bachelor like him need? He just saved the money and bought him the newest electronic when it came out. That…that was his joy, he supposed. Alas, it’d been a joy that he overlooked in the place of a plane ticket to England. For some reason. 

It’d taken a little prying from a people that seemed wary of him but not wary enough to kill him this time. They directed him to this muddy farm that smelled overwhelmingly of animals and livestock. He wasn’t certain this was how he saw her life. 

Nonetheless, the woman came out of the house, a shawl on her shoulders despite it being summer. Her face was the same, just…somewhat aged. Little wrinkles here and there around the corners of her eyes and mouth. Her blonde hair was paler, more of a flaxen color, and pulled up in a strict bun. She’d…she’d done something he’d never seen before, at least like this: she’d gotten older. 

When Cheryl Sappington saw him, her blue eyes widened. They stared at each other silently for a long time and he wondered what she thought. He looked the very same as before, just a little different of a hairstyle. His face never changed, his body was probably just a little thinner…but he’d been frozen in time while she had continued on. 

She came up to him, embraced him. “Look at you, so young…” 

They weren’t even that far from each other in age. She was like maybe a year older than he was. But his time had stopped and hers hadn’t. She…she was still pretty. 

_“So…how’s life treated you, Cheryl?”_

They’d walked down the path quiet for at least ten minutes as if awkwardly basking in each other’s company before he finally dared to ask. The woman that would have been his wife smiled. _“…Regretfully anticlimactic, Eiji.”_

_“Oh. Do tell.”_

And she did. She told him about her sad sack of a husband, some bastard named Wyatt Sappington. On their wedding night she expressed how he made it perfectly clear that she was just going to silently lean over while he finished his business and put his children in her. She told how she had three sons and one poor daughter in the length of five years. It wasn’t until she threatened to cut off Wyatt’s penis in the night that he finally called a quits on the production line. 

_“My three boys—Eldridge after his father, Zachary after mine, and Preston-- are carbon copies of their father. How I weep to know they treat their wives as their father treated me. They never respected me…and why should they?” she murmured softly._

_“…What about your daughter?”_

_“My dear Allison. I wanted so much more for her. I wanted a “Dirk” experience in her life where her and some crazed friends escaped off to a better place” Cheryl had smiled wistfully, “Instead, with the decline in population, Wyatt got a hefty price for her hand. It used to be they paid someone to marry your daughter. Now we simply sell them. My only relief is that she much likes her husband. They’re both young, only sixteen, and they have a good relationship. Just she’s pregnant and…I wanted more for her. And I wanted more from my life, Eiji. I…I wanted more.”_

And then she looked to him and asked if he had a better story to give. 

…Eiji told her he got a job as a network engineer that paid decently well. He liked the work enough. He told her about the fancy television he got recently. She nodded and stared at him as if waiting for more. 

He broke down and admitted he had flings but never relationships, certainly never marriage and certainly no children. He admitted he’d never bonded with anyone like he had her ever again. He did note that he was talking to his sister again after all this time which was a plus, he assumed. 

Cheryl stared at him…and she smiled wistfully. Yea, he’d done _jacks—t_ with his life. 

Coming to the gate, he’d felt like retching as tears welled in her eyes. _“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gone back. I should have stayed with you and now everything would be fine.”_

Yea. Yea, she shouldn’t have gone back. She should have stayed by his side like it was supposed to be when he made that failed promise. Now look at them. She was a jilted mother of three ungrateful sons and the wife of a f—king prick of a husband. He was… 

He’d trembled when she gave him a soft kiss at the gate, telling him to find some sort of joy so the next time they saw each other she could steal a bit from him. Next time she’d be sixty years old, probably grayer, probably more wrinkled. And after that, she’d be eighty. Perhaps…perhaps she couldn’t walk anymore then, he heard that happened sometimes. After that? When he was still trapped at twenty years old and they were both a hundred, he’d be visiting her grave like Cam visited Dirk’s. 

“So you went to see Cheryl. That is something you neglected to mention.” 

Eiji blinked languidly, finding Shomura Chika hovering over him in the present, having appeared out of nowhere. She looked super unimpressed and he could only imagine the news somehow got to Cam, whom he’d heard flew back to Galeton to visit Dirk’s grave, and traveled back to her. Whatever. “It wasn’t important.” 

“It was the _most_ important detail. What happened?” 

“Nothing. Just told me how suck her life was and made me realize my life was suck too. It was a super swell visit.” 

Chika sat beside him on the step, her red eyes narrowing. “…That’s all?” 

“ _Yes_ , Chika, that’s all” he rolled his eyes. 

She stared at him for a long time. Chika had this uncomfortable ability to read him like a book and all he could do was sit there wide open. Her gaze softened. “So if that’s all, it would be incorrect of me to conclude that once you realized this you came home not to get drunk but to climb on another roof to question your existence?” 

He looked up at the far blue skies and watched a cloud drift by listlessly. He told Ash back all those years ago when he said there was no meaning if there was no end that there were so many possibilities, so many things to do. He’d done none of it. None. Smiling, swallowing hard as he closed his eyes and lost a few tears, he rasped: “I…never lived up to my expectations, Chika. Funny…funny how that worked out.” 

Chika didn’t make a sound but rested her head on his shoulder as he succumbed to a few miserable tears, not recalling the last time he cried so openly. Not since he was a little kid, maybe, not since he was told he shouldn’t cry so often. He was supposed to be stronger than that, after all. 

He let a good chunk of his life slip by. He let the good things in his life slip away. He just…he just let everything go. What existence? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oi, Chika…?” 

Shomura Kaoru wandered out to their small back porch. His wife and long-time best friend was sitting on the wicker furniture, staring up at the stars. She wasn’t home when he got here and when he called she didn’t pick up so he just went to lie down for a brief nap. Apparently she’d slipped in during that time and hadn’t bothered to wake him. What was the deal? 

He sat beside her as she failed to respond, a glass of wine in her hand that she’d hardly drank. He…he noticed she was drinking a bit more than usual lately. Somehow he thought it wasn’t necessary to question it but considering how distant she’d felt lately. “Hey, Chic, are you okay?” 

Chika finally seemed to come back, her eyes no longer glazed over as she glanced to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t get to dinner yet.” 

“I’ll get dinner, it’s fine” he assured before reaching out, stroking strands of her strawberry blond hair from her face, “Talk to me. What’s bothering you?” 

“…Cam-nii called me from Galeton. He was considering moving back to London for a while.” 

“Oh…are you upset about that?” It wasn’t like they couldn’t visit London, it wasn’t that big a deal. 

However, she seemed troubled. “He was asked to try to take Georgia away from Galeton. There were circumstances where this would actually become desirable. Nonetheless, he…he went to see her today and she refused.” 

“Ouch.” 

“It’s…it’s not that. She wished she could go with him but she…she was hurt enough. She felt like her whole life had slipped her by now and in the case that she and Cam could rekindle something, she cited that she was old while Cam was still young-looking and fresh. If they could have a relationship she’d want to have his children but now it is too late. She said…she let it slip by her. Cam is now invested in staying to convince her otherwise.” 

Kaoru raised a brow before shaking his head. “That’s nothing to worry about though. I mean, if she doesn’t want to, she doesn’t want to. And her life didn’t ‘slip by her’, she’s just been living it. How you live it is what really matters and honestly it’s not _that_ late. She can get back on the trolley.” 

“That is an optimistic way of looking at it” Chika admitted, blinking at him, “…But you must admit, twenty years…have been very lifeless.” 

Sulking, he shook his head. “I’ve had fun. I’m guessing _you_ and Georgia don’t feel the same.” 

“Or Eiji. Or Leonel sometimes. My Aunt Lia, Cam, apparently Cheryl and Georgia…” Chika listed silently, “I am happy that life has been good for you, Kaoru. And I’ve enjoyed our life together. But can you look back on the last two decades and recall much of anything, any moment that we can have for eternity weaved into our existence. Even one?” 

Kaoru stared at her. He almost said some things from high school but that…that wasn’t the last twenty years. Or their childhood. Or… “Our wedding!” he blurted, “Our wedding was a memory!” 

She smiled. “It was.” 

…As much…as he hated to admit it though, considering all the vacations they took and all the time they’d spent together, in all sincerity not one insular memory from the day they got married twenty years ago stuck out any more than the rest. Every…day. 

A little sickened by the lack of red letter days, Kaoru pursed his lips. “…Well, we’re…we’re not going to let life pass us by anymore then, Chika. We’re going to make memories and we’re going to make them matter. We’ll…we’ll do different things on our vacation, we’ll try to add different things to our schedule. I…I do like when things are static, when they’re constant, but…I do…want you to have good memories of us like you have of…him.” 

Chika looked away. “…He is a person I can no longer create memories with. I’d secretly hoped he’d marry some nice woman and…and everything would be alright. But all the memories I have of him and the last few moments…I…will have those forever.” 

That irritated him. “W-well, I’ll replace them then.” 

“You can’t” she intoned…before smiling softly. He blushed as she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. They were so questionably not intimate. It was the stuff that irked his mom and dad and…well, maybe him to an extent. To…to this very second he still had a feeling she regretted everything about him. 

“But we’ve been together this long, Kaoru. Let’s try to make every lasting second count.” 

…But then, he didn’t regret anything. Whatever she may have felt then, they could overcome that together. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**x Kaoru fans unite to kill me x**

_Mmkay._ Let’s talk. 

Kaoru…has been played straight. And by this, I mean that Kaoru has not grown up much from the moment he was introduced to Yume until now and I don’t think _anyone_ can deny this. Yes, he loves Chika but he loves Chika with strings attached. He wants it to be the same as it’s always been, he’s not making any sort of concessions, and since he’s attained her he’s going to be a bit of an ass about it. Because yes, he was doting, he’s a good friend, but Kaoru and Chika _are better friends_. 

And yes, this is worth arguing…but let it be said, I have done ‘childhood friends’ and ‘childhood loves’. We have Koji and Popuri, we have Lyla and Shin, and friends becoming lovers will also encompass Shaun and Ann. But if anything has made me think that for Chika and Kaoru to function at max fuzzy capacity it’s as the best infant-time friends they have been it’s writing each of these endings. When Kaoru is forced to deal with the fact that not everything will play out his way he became a compassionate human being in the other versions. He understood that Chika was not his possession and that their friendship shouldn’t come with strings attached. 

…This does not happen when he gets the girl because yes, she in a way is his ‘possession’. And bollocks to Chika for letting that happen too. Kaoru may have developed the attributes he had in Dirk and Matt’s ending with guidance but she enables him by letting him decide she won’t go to Boston or manipulating her feelings by using Dirk against her, a low blow especially since he died. 

**Why did Dirk die _?_**

Dirk died because of _this_ ending. If I left Dirk alive and had to write what I just wrote for Kaoru and Chika then I’d be pretty damn tempted to just bring him back and ditch the ending entirely. 

**So you DO hate Kaoru!**

I don’t hate Kaoru _at all._ I will forever maintain that I understand all of Kaoru’s reasoning behind his madness and bad decisions. I still think he made some human mistakes. However, Kaoru could not grow if everything is allowed to remain as it always was. And yes, he ‘got the girl’ but the main point of this ending was _everything stayed the same_. I don’t like this ending because overall, the only ones who made any sort of development were Eiji and Chika and that was in realizing that their lives hadn’t progressed much in the scheme of things. I don’t want a development to be ‘we didn’t develop’ but to me that was the only appropriate ending. My apologies. 

**Couldn’t they at least have had kids?**

So yes, we’ve had tons of characters in Legacy say ‘we don’t want them damn kids!’ and end up with kids. But these cases were a different kind of ‘strings attached’. In this line, Chihaya expressed that he thought they’d be a pain and this and that _but_ at the same time he did have thoughts about his and Rosa’s children from time to time. That aside, Chihaya grew up. Other characters like Roomi and Gwen, they also had concerns that kept them from having children that their spouses helped them overcome. Kaoru _never ever slightly_ expressed wanting children, never let up that he didn’t want children, and again, in this story played up the fact they didn’t have children. Just point blank, Kaoru did not _want them._ And Chika never pushes it so…yea, they’re one of my rare childless cases. 

The next thing I post is going to be a synopsis of each ending coordinating with each other. Events happened in all three stories but went differently for reasons. We’ll take a quick look at that and go back to our regularly programmed canon event. 

But I want to thank everyone for participating again. I know this weren’t all bubbly endings and I know I might get some flak for it not being everyone’s cup of tea or the reasoning behind it but I wrote them the way I thought they’d need to be written. We’ll call this one done as soon as I play with the kids and move on to our next venture in the Legacy. 

Always, 

Dark Ryuu 


	66. Dirk's Ending, The Idyllic Years

**Chapter 24:** The Idyllic Years 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_The babies were a month old. Dirk Middleton was sleeping so peacefully so when the babies cried for their night time meal she grabbed the pump to give it to them herself._

_…But she had a bit of an epiphany that perhaps she could attempt the breastfeeding._

_Her mother and a lot of experts on the internet said that the longer a baby was alive without breastfeeding the harder it’d be to acclimate them to the task. It could be a vain attempt but, well…she was becoming more comfortable with their existence outside of her. And she wanted to make that little bond._

_The first issue she ran into was who should go first. Liam because he was the oldest or Elam because he was the youngest? Liam stared up at her while Elam seemed to be whining a bit. Chika softly gave Liam’s hand a little squeeze. “I will allow Elam to go first because he seems hungriest, my Liam. But you will get your meal soon, okay?”_

_Liam kicked his fat little legs. Both she and Dirk were quite amazed how big they got so fast. They were these small shrunken looking things when they were first birthed but now they were slightly plumped up and their faces had lost some of their wrinkles. She could not get over how big and round their eyes were, they were just so…interesting._

_Elam sniveled as she slipped her breast from her dress. As she should expect he was very confused by this idea, turning his head in bewilderment from her nipple. Hmm, perhaps she had waited too long..._

_Holding Elam in her lap after she grabbed Liam, she attempted the same with him. Like his brother, he seemed puzzled by her suggestions. Chika directed him a little, somewhat upset she possibly lost the chance to breastfeed her children because…she’d been afraid that she’d do something wrong._

_She jolted a bit when Liam did latch on a bit. It…hurt a little more than she would have presumed. They’d hurt anyway. Pursing her lips as he seemed to instinctively pick up suckling, she let out a breath of relief as Liam apparently got what was going on. She looked to Elam hopefully, figuring she had two of them, she could breastfeed him as well and knock this out. It was almost kind of painful…_

_Elam struggled but apparently he did note what his brother was doing and gave it a shot. She smiled softly as their faces got a little red, like they were trying very hard to get their sustenance. She’d read that the milk wouldn’t come quite as quickly breastfeeding so they probably weren’t very satisfied with this new method._

_All the same, she was pleased when they both dozed off after about thirty minutes. Covering herself up again, she relaxed them in their cribs and kissed their foreheads. Her…her sons._

_“Baby, iz everything alright…?”_

_Chika started a bit, standing and looking over her shoulder. Dirk was standing in the doorway, groggily scratching his head with his green eyes partially open. “I looked up a while back an’ you were gone then I noticed you were still gone…the boy’s fussy?”_

_She shook her head, walking over to him and hugging his side as she guided him back toward their bedroom. “I did not pump; I breastfed them.”_

_He looked startled. “R-Really? They still took to it?”_

_“Yes. There was a learning curve and I do not know if they liked the lack of instant gratification but…it was intriguing.”_

_“Well, that’s amazing, love!” he gushed softly, crawling back into bed with her. “But I’ve realized they quite like their bond with you.”_

_Frowning, she stared up at him as she lied on her back. “…You think so?”_

_“I know so. They’re your boys.”_

_“…Perhaps” she sighed, “…Since it is the weekend, why don’t we take them to Japan to see mama and papa? With all this bad weather I requested they not come while the city’s recovering but I think we can take that jet they developed specifically for infant travel and it will work just fine.”_

_Dirk nodded slowly, his eyes closing, “Sounds good. We’ll spend the weekend there…I’ll get us up in a few hours and we’ll head out.”_

_“I’ll get us up in a few hours. You are notorious for marathon sleeping” she teased._

_He snickered, kissing her temple, “Whichever…love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_Watching him fall back to sleep for a moment, she thought about that. ‘Her boys’…they were Dirk’s as well though. And she was sure her family may be quite smitten with them._

_…But yes, they were sort of these little beings that for whatever reason she felt a strange emotional attachment to. They’d only been here for a month and somehow they were important to her. They’d caused her stress and worry and all she could think about was finding what was best for them._

_It was odd._

Hideyoshi Rosa raised a brow, standing beside her older sister Yukina Kaede as they both watched in silent confusion as their dad, the cool in demeanor Yagami Koji, smiled widely. He was holding both Liam and Elam Middleton. “Aren’t you two just perfect? I mean, that birthmark is definitely cheating but what handsome little guys. You two are going to be able to get into a lot of trouble in the future but don’t do it, it’s more trouble than it’s worth later on. But I know you’ll have _some_ fun.” 

Blinking slowly, Rosa drawled, “You know, I don’t recall dad being _this_ excited about his male grandchildren…” 

“I guess he has an extra fuzzy spot in his heart for his girls and _male_ twins” Kaede surmised, tapping her chin before smiling, “They seem to like him though.” 

Rosa smiled as well. Indeed, her precious grandbabies were staring and perhaps even listening as her papa instructed them on their future as twins. It was extra cute when Yagami Nelly, Koji’s twin, came and sat beside him, also saying it was awesome to have twin boys in the family again. Elam, or…maybe Elam, seemed to slightly point or wave at Nelly while potentially Liam reached for their faces. 

She’d been surprised when Chika and Dirk arrived at their door, carrying her first grandbabies with them. With everything that happened with that awful weather, they just hadn’t gotten a chance to get over there yet. She’d wanted to but admittedly life had a way of getting _in_ the way. But when she opened the door and found the two carrying the two car seats containing Liam and Elam Middleton, Rosa had been beside herself. 

_“Oh!! Look at my little grandbabies!” she squealed._

_Chihaya had been playing Bion as usual and looked up at them before slowly standing. Rosa had given her and Dirk a hug while directing them to set the carriers on the coffee table so she could look at the two. Chihaya didn’t join her immediately, going to Chika and demanding if she was feeling okay. “I’m fine, papa” Chika said, seeming perplexed._

_Rosa cooed, picking up…one of them. “Which one is this, Chika?”_

_Her husband suddenly blanched, looking to their daughter in horror. “…Oh my God, the universe gave YOU twins.”_

_“What?” Chika raised a brow, “That is Elam.”_

_“How do you know?!”_

_Dirk cleared his throat, wandering over to the couch. “In some…strange irony I don’t understand myself Chika’s perfectly capable of telling them apart without any real tricks. I tell by their birthmark…and yes, that’s Elam.”_

_“They are different” Chika pouted._

_Chihaya just stared at her blankly and Rosa laughed, taking Liam into her other arm. “That is a maternal instinct, you.”_

_“It is?” Chika echoed, sitting beside her, “I just thought it was sort of obvious. But Liam, Elam, this is your grandmama. You be nice.”_

_“Chiyo, come and hold one of them!”_

_Watching for a moment longer, the man finally wandered over and settled on Rosa’s other side, taking Liam. He stared at the boy for a second…before smiling. “Well…you look at least a little like your mom.”_

_Chika frowned at this, looking to Dirk whom had settled in the recliner. “I think they look completely like Dirk.”_

_“That’s rubbish, darling. They have your eyes and a lot of your facial traits.”_

_She leered, “Nah uh.”_

_“Unfortunately they do look a majority like you” Chihaya droned, seeming a little disappointed as he shot a glower at Dirk._

_“Don’t be rude, Chihaya!” Rosa scolded, propping Elam against her shoulder._

_He’d opened his mouth, probably to say something grouchy as usual but Liam suddenly grabbed his thumb. Blinking at him, he smiled after a second. “What? You wanna fight?”_

_Liam gurgled as Chihaya playfully tried to thumb wrestle, naturally receiving no competition from the babe…but he did giggle. “Man, what a happy baby.”_

_“Chika was a happy baby” Rosa pointed out._

Of course Chihaya beamed about that and Rosa just wondered if he was still having trouble coming to terms with the fact their firstborn had just had her firstborn. He’d been rather quiet… 

“Alright. Let’s see these babies who I don’t agree with how they were created whatsoever.” 

Rosa groaned, looking up when Hideyoshi Mark entered the Mineral home, looking droll. Koji looked at him darkly. “Who invited you?” 

“My grandbaby, of course. She wants to show off her lineage.” 

Soon to be Tokiya Lia appeared behind him, smiling broadly. “Oh my goodness, are these the sweeties?” 

Liam’s fingers were in his mouth as he looked up at Lia, staring. She gushed, “Look at those pretty eyes!” 

“I’ll say” Koji grinned, handing Liam to Lia and Elam begrudgingly to Mark. 

Mark blinked at Elam as the baby twitched a bit awkwardly. “…Yea, boys aren’t quite as exciting as girls.” 

“How can you say that?” Lia demanded before smiling, holding Liam up, “Hello. I am your Aunt Lia…um…” 

“That one’s Liam, the other your jerk father is holding is Elam.” 

“Hello, Little Liam” Lia cooed, looking to Elam who was staring at her from his position in Mark’s arms. “And hello, Little Elam.” 

Chika entered the room, carrying a bag. “Oh, hello, grandpapa.” 

“Hello, pumpkin!” Mark gushed, “You’re looking well. Why, I was so worried when I heard you were having the twins at home. I wanted to fly in and get you to a facility but…” 

“It worked out well” Chika assured. 

Her papa had rested his chin in his hand, staring at them almost as if he were bored. “He thinks boys aren’t as cool as girls.” 

“I--!” 

Chika pouted, playing with Elam’s foot. The baby kicked and almost seemed to pout himself before smiling somewhat. “My boys are very interesting.” 

“Well, o-of course they are!” Mark insisted. 

Lia giggled, “They’re so precious, Chika.” 

“Thank you, Aunt Lia. They really don’t do much right now but I find they are quite fascinating. Ah, but I will bring them right back, they probably need a diaper change.” 

Blinking, Lia bounced Liam, “Do you want me to help, dear? We can knock it out faster with two hands.” 

“Ah, if you don’t mind.” 

The two walked to another room and Mark looked horrified. “…I can get _servants_ to do that!” 

Koji smirked, “Couldn’t even change your own kid’s diapers, huh, Mark? Guess you really had a hands off parenting method.” 

“If I can get someone else to take care of that vile task why would _I_ do it?!” 

Rosa groaned, Chihaya walking in with an orange beverage of some type. “I could _almost_ agree but having gotten through two adventures in diapering I can tell you a servant might not always be the logical choice, you know, especially since _we don’t have any_.” 

“That was your choice” he scoffed. 

Before anyone could remark, another knock came at the door. It was kind of loud-ish…Chika appeared, having changed Elam…or wait, she must’ve changed off to Liam, in record time. Glaring, she didn’t seem surprised when Nemoto Eiji and his wife Cheryl entered, Rosa’s mom Popuri letting them in. “This is not _my_ home, jerk, you can knock with more couth than that.” 

“Yea, yea” he waved a hand…before grinning, “Oh snap, he’s wearing the Dovahkiin shirt _and_ the helmet!!” 

It was a weird reference she didn’t really get only being a quasi-gamer but Chihaya had just snickered when Eiji presented the two ‘Dovahkiin’ onesies with crocheted helmet caps which Liam and Elam were also presently wearing. Cheryl had been super puzzled about the gift her husband chose but got them some cute rattles to offset his ‘strangeness’. 

Chika leered as Eiji took Liam and held him up. “You baka, support his head properly!” 

“You mean like how Rafiki held Simba in The Lion King?” 

“No, not at all.” 

Eiji snickered but supported Liam’s head in the palm of his hand, letting the baby’s body relax on his forearm…which was still a particular way to hold a baby. Liam just stared at him as he seemed to mock-coo. “Whos’a Dovahkiin? Youse are. Fus ro dah? _Fus ro dah_.” 

Chika _and_ Liam just kind of stared at him. However, the latter gazed at the man for a moment before smiling. Eiji’s brow drooped, staring at him quietly. “…Wow, he’s actually adorable.” 

“And whatever is _that_ supposed to mean?” Chika demanded, “Of course he is adorable.” 

“Well, still. I’m not a guy that looks at baby and says ‘aw, look at that cute baby’ but somehow _you_ have an actually cute baby.” 

Chika slapped his arm. Cheryl smirked, “Will you _please_ hold that poor lad like a normal baby? You’re giving me the quivers holding him like he was the chosen one or something.” 

“Um, he _is_ the chosen one. He is the dragonborn!” 

“What does that even mean?!” 

Smirking, Chika resettled Liam properly in Eiji’s arms. “It’s a loaded video game reference, Cheryl. I wouldn’t pay any attention to your husband’s rants about it.” 

“Consider it done.” 

Eiji snorted, blinking down at Liam. “…So…how’s it going?” 

Liam actually made some sort of sound and Eiji nodded. “I see. Your life must suck.” 

“Eiji.” 

“But then…” Eiji rubbed his chin, “You sleep all day, your food is brought to you in one form or another, you get carried around, and you don’t have to drag yourself out of bed in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. I’d say your life is quite swell, dragonborn, stop being a wuss.” 

Cheryl stared at him. “…I seriously question us having children.” 

“You’d be crazy not to.” 

Rosa couldn’t help laugh, raising a brow as Chika simply smirked at him. “So Leo and Kaoru are out of town, you said?” 

“Mm, some sort of business meeting they’re both intertwined in somehow. Guess they got jealous of us doing all the cool s…gigs.” 

“I appreciate your censorship. I would not be pleased if his first word was something vulgar” Chika nodded. 

Smiling, Cheryl patted his back, “Maybe you’d be alright.” 

Eiji snorted again indelicately, handing Liam to his wife in order to go secure some of the dinner Popuri had cooked. Cheryl cooed, stroking his hair, “What a pretty lad. You’ll be quite the little lady’s man, won’t you?” 

It was very endearing that Chika looked fairly alarmed. “…I…I had not thought that far ahead. You think so?” 

“Oh, he’ll be fine, silly” Cheryl waved a hand, bouncing him, “Where’s the other one?” 

Lia appeared a few seconds later, apparently having successfully put a diaper on him. Elam seemed to be growing fussy though. Chika sighed, taking him and rubbing his back. “You are showing signs of being a mama’s boy already, Elam. I am here regardless of who is holding you.” 

He sniveled but calmed as he rested her head against her shoulder. Lia giggled, petting his hair, “He just wants to be cuddled by his mommy sometimes, that’s all. I’m sure everyone has wanted to hold him.” 

Chika sighed, “I do suppose that’s true…the only one that’s not held Elam is papa.” 

“Really…?” Lia frowned, looking around, “Actually, where is he?” 

Rosa looked back and indeed found her husband had disappeared somewhere with Mark. Chihaya had been acting strangely…she supposed grandfather may have been an extension he wasn’t expecting. But still... 

Chika grabbed a blanket from her bag nearby to wrap Elam in, wandering toward the deck. “I’ll go find him and be back shortly.” 

Her papa watched after her before glowering, looking annoyed. “I don’t have to beat your husband into being a good grandfather, do I?” 

Groaning, Rosa sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Of course not, papa…he’s probably got his reasons. You can’t tell me it was easy for you to see your children become parents.” 

“Nope. But I guess I just adapt faster.” 

Probably…but then, maybe there was something else afoot. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Kaoru told me that Dirk and Chika had some sort of thing recently. She wasn’t helping him take care of the kids and he got irritated with her and they had a fight. Sounds kind of weird” Carl had said in a late night Bion marathon._

_And of course Chihaya was very provoked to fly to Boston and kill that bastard, yelling at his baby. Well gosh, she just had twin boys at home, just maybe she was kind of tired and he should man up until she got her act together._

_He’d called Chika to tell her this was very viable option but she insisted that Dirk had every right to be upset. “I was depressed, daddy. I didn’t wish to bog him down with that so I didn’t tell him the feelings I’d been having over the babies. I’m worried about them immensely. What if I drop them? What if I do not feed them adequately? What am I to do when they get sick? What if something…anything happens to them? Liam’s umbilical cord had been lightly wrapped around his neck, what…what could have happened if it were tighter? Dirk was rightfully upset because it just seemed like I had no interest in them. After he came and requested I tell him what the matter was he has been quite understanding. That’s all. Dirk is not to blame.”_

…Ugh. He wasn’t sure what to make of that. Yea, after he got over the ‘do I even want this kid?’ deal and realizing she was as susceptible to suffering as anyone else when she’d had that seizure, he’d faced something of the same struggle. Thing was, Rosa was always the responsible one. His daughter had reached a point that took him super longer to get to… 

Yea, fine, he was a little weirded out she was a mom. 

She cradled them so tenderly, like she was holding something precious to her. And he recalled that too but seeing that same being he’d done that for recreating the same process, he felt…well, not bitter, but pretty lost in a past he couldn’t have anymore. He could have more kids, sure, but in the end they’d all potentially come to this point. No, he’d…he’d just have to live with it, he guessed. He asked if she was okay when she entered, thinking maybe she was at least a tiny bit in over her head but she said she was ‘fine’ and…yea. 

His Scuttle-chi was a mother. 

His dad had wandered to the deck with him, the man smoking an e-cigarette lightly. “…I mean, they’re cute.” 

“Yea.” 

“But girls are just so effervescent and precious” Mark gushed before waving a hand, “No offense to you, of course. I thought you were a cute kid but I mean, these are my _great-_ grandchildren. I guess they’re cool?” 

Chihaya shot him a look, “Yea, yea…these are my grandkids. I…am grandpapa now.” 

“Weird.” 

“I know” his eyes widened, “You know, I bet they’ll be boy’s boys. Sports, popular, smart kind of kids. I mean, they’re like a month old and I can already tell they’re not going to be nerdy or geeky like me at all.” 

Mark drawled, “Is that a bad thing?” 

Leering at his father, the man sighed. “Let me honest with you, Chihaya: you did turn Chika into this sort of odd computer genius child that made any sort of computer literacy I have look like idiocy by the time she was five. And I mean, her career path, her interests, I have literally no idea what she’s talking about half the time. However, that didn’t stop me from spending time with her or loving my pumpkin. And yea, I guess I’ve just been a little jerky but I liked my time with Shinji too. He was a little more like me than Chika but regardless we all had fun. That’s all it really takes: have fun regardless of whatever differences you may have.” 

He took that in and nodded slowly. “…Yea. I guess I shouldn’t be so concerned about the future yet. Right now they’re infants who don’t even know what I’m saying anyway. We’ll worry about what I talk to them about later…” 

“Exactly” Mark smiled. 

But he felt a bit…pressured too. These were permanent fixtures in his daughter’s life. He’d have to show up for them like Chika’s grandfathers had and hell, they _had_. Even his father, a deadbeat through his upbringing basically, had been a part of Chika’s life. If…if his Scuttle was already that devoted a mom…he’d have to give it a go. 

“Papa? Grandpapa?” 

Chihaya jumped, startled, as Chika appeared, holding one of the twins in her arms. He smiled quickly, “U-Uh, hi, Scuttle-chi. We were just getting some fresh air.” 

Mark smiled softly, kissing the top of her head and then Elam’s. “…Sorry. Forgot about all the ridiculous things I can teach boys too. I look forward to seeing them grow up, pumpkin.” 

“Me too, grandpapa” Chika agreed, seeming content. 

Mark resigned inside, leaving just Chihaya and Chika. He sighed, sitting on one of the deck chairs and directing her to sit beside him. She came over, sinking down carefully. Elam stared at him with the same red eyes he fell in love with on his wife. Smiling, he tweaked his nose. “…Scuttle, I was a reluctant father and now I’m a reluctant grandfather. I’ll get over all of it.” 

Chika nodded. “I was reluctant myself, papa. I took on such a gargantuan task as this not thinking about everything that can happen. I thought far enough into the future to start them a college or living fund but the moment they were born I realized I had a long way to get there. There’s so much I can mess up…” 

Frowning, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “…Nah, Scuttle. I think it’s the people that think having kids will be such a cakewalk that they’ll take total care of themselves that mess up the most. More than be worried about things you might not be able to change though, enjoy these moments. They kind of slip away faster than you’d think because I can imagine days when I was rocking my kid to sleep like yesterday and here she is holding her own. Don’t get bogged down and…well, enjoy your boys. It’ll be hell because there’s two of them meaning you get double the trouble but hey…you’ll look back at it all one day and be happy with it. You’ve…shockingly to me already become a doting mother.” 

With a pout, she rubbed Elam’s back, “I don’t know whether to be offended or moved, daddy.” 

He laughed and took the boy from her. “I meant it well, Scuttle-chi. Welcome to parenthood.” 

And him? Welcome to being grandpa number one…what the hell. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Dirk Middleton was fast asleep when he…felt something. It was weird, like he couldn’t even put his finger on it. Lifting his head from his pillow, he squinted and looked around their bedroom. Had someone broken in…? No…it didn’t feel quite that serious._

_He stared into the distance before glancing over his shoulder, his wife facing away on her side, as he had a total epiphany on what this bewildering feeling was. “…They’re here, aren’t they?”_

_His darling wife didn’t quite grasp sneakiness as she drawled, all too awake, “No…”_

_Gazing at her back for a moment longer, his eyes moved to where one of the boy’s blankets had mysteriously fabricated from the time they went to bed four hours ago to now between them. Dirk reached out and yanked the blanket away. Admittedly he had to bite his lip not to laugh, finding Liam and Elam propped up like mini-adults against an extra pillow, their little hands folded before them as if in prayer. The two were already rather strange at two months but amusingly so, currently silently and rather impressively alternating between gaping their mouths. His wife’s expression of an adorable pout as she turned over only made it better. “They gave me very convincing looks.”_

_Dirk snickered, reaching out to pick them up. “Alright, lads, the gig’s up.”_

_Chika looked cross as he started to take them back to their cribs, figuring they’d have to sleep in their bassinets in the room as some sort of concession to being moved out of the bed. “Killjoy.”_

_“I know” he cooed, resting them in their bed away from crib, “But I’m just a trifle concerned I’ll accidentally roll over on them and smother them. I didn’t know they were there really, you know?”_

_She looked startled as he wandered back into bed, climbing back underneath the covers. “I…I had failed to consider that.”_

_He frowned as she suddenly looked sad. “I am so careless. I do not think things through entirely at all with them.”_

_“Oh darling, don’t be silly. I guarantee you in another month or two they’ll probably become very close inhabitants in our bed, they just like the company it seems. Right now I’m probably just being the paranoid one since they’re such tiny little things.”_

_“No, no” she sighed, curling against his side, “You are the level-headed one. I was concerned about your fathering because of our previous encounters with babies but you’re the one that has taken the best care of our sons…”_

_Dirk yawned, closing his eyes, “We’re both new to this parenting gig and we’re both bound to make some errors here and there. Not to mention I wouldn’t say that’s precisely an error. A mum’s going to dote on her boy’s whims especially.”_

_“Mm, perhaps” she murmured sleepily, “…We will see in the days to come.”_

_“Yea…”_

“Insomnia is not good, you two.” 

Chika Middleton groaned as Liam and Elam were quite wound up at midnight, having slept something like three hours. She was glad she slept those three hours too but…she kind of wanted a little more. Dozing as her three month olds demanded her attention, she was started by her phone ringing. She just _prayed_ Dirk’s convention he had to attend for the school was over so he could come home and stay up with them. 

“Oh darling, are they still awake…?” Dirk questioned softly, apparently lying in bed, the lucky jerk… 

“Yes…” she mumbled, almost dropping her head. 

Pouting, he glanced at his watch, “…I have a few more presentations to make today, darling, I probably won’t be home until the day after.” 

“You’re just enjoying your vacation” she sulked. 

“Now you know that’s simply not true. I’d have brought you with me…” 

Chika rubbed her face, groaning, “Yes, yes…” 

…Vacation. Having a moment of ‘clarity’, she gushed, “Perhaps I can go to see my parents and they would be willing to watch them for a few hours while I nap.” 

“…You’re going to go all the way to Japan by yourself with two babies to get a nap?” 

“Why not?” 

Dirk made a weird face but shrugged slowly, “I guess it could work. I’ll probably be home by the time you get back so then you can have a more official break. You know Elam won’t let you sleep too long.” 

“True” she conceded, looking to the clingier of her sons, “…But I’m sure others will wish to visit with them anyway.” 

“But of course” Dirk smiled some, “Well, be safe, alright? I love you three.” 

“We love you too. Good night.” 

Clicking off, she picked up the twins and wandered toward their slightly used bedroom to get them more properly dressed. It was summer so it was quite toasty…but the planes designed for infant travel were frigid. She considered her options before nodding firmly, choosing the blue and red striped shirt with the matching shorts and their mini-hoodies. Dirk had teased her about having so much fun dressing them. It was confusingly entertaining when she hadn’t really cared that much before for herself. 

“You are chubby” Chika informed Liam as she put the little tie in his pants. “My very chubby little baby.” 

He gurgled and she kissed his forehead before giving Elam the same affection. “You two relax while I get a few emergency outfits and an adequate amount of diapers.” 

That was another thing that changed, it used to be easy to pack her own suitcase or bag for the day…but for her babies she had to reanalyze what she may need and how many _might_ be correct and all these extra things. But she was getting better at it, she hoped. It only took like fifteen minutes now… 

Finally ready, she picked them up after ordering them tickets and walked out of her house, making sure to secure all the locks. Going out to her Honda Civic, she settled the two in the back, handing them a toy and a rattle. Elam never cared for it much since he couldn’t see anything or namely her but hopefully it wouldn’t be a long journey. 

Chika paid to park in the garage and sighed as they went through security. A quick scan and they were on their way. She smiled and thanked people that complimented her on her pretty twins but wondered why she had them out so late. ‘We’re going to visit their grandmamma and grandpapa in a different time zone’… 

The way the two reacted to the fast jet was most endearing, like they just had no clue what was going on. They’d look around, their eyes widening as they warped soundlessly into another country hours away in a matter of minutes. She wondered when Liam made what almost sounded like a baffled babble if he wondered why it’d been night and now it was day. 

Hailing a taxi to take her to her family home, she realized she probably should have confirmed this was an off-day for them. It normally was but any litany of events could have happened. She groaned, rubbing her brow. Maybe she could go to her grandpapa’s then… 

Alas, when she arrived, it appeared that both of her parent’s cars were in the driveway. Chika was relieved, paying the taxi driver as she almost sprinted up the steps. It…it was very tiring job, this parent thing. 

It was her papa that answered the door, staring at her groggily for a moment before his eyes widened. “Scuttle?” 

“Hi, papa” she greeted, kissing his cheek. 

He blinked slowly at Liam and Elam. “…Are they Mario and Luigi?” 

“What? Elam’s wearing blue, not green.” 

The man smirked, taking Liam from her to help her get everything inside. Her mother must’ve been making lunch, the woman peeking out of the kitchen…before squealing. “Are those my babies?!” 

Chika nodded, Rosa rushing in to smother them with kisses. Chihaya sat on the couch, having yielded both infants to her mama. “So to what do we owe the impromptu visit?” 

“…Well…” she twiddled her fingers, “I am sleepy…and Dirk is away so…I was wondering if you two would not mind caring for Liam and Elam while I take a nap.” 

“…Really?” 

She groaned, kneading her brow, “They are always awake. I put them to sleep, they sleep for a few hours, then they seek my attention. I do not understand!” 

Her mother laughed, shaking her head, “That’s just how babies operate sometimes, sweetie.” 

“Well, I will need time to figure out how to operate under such circumstances” she droned, looking to them hopefully, “Four hours tops?” 

Chihaya sighed gravely, “ _Fine.”_

“Thank you so much” she groaned in relief before looking to her babies, “Now you two be good for grandmamma and grandpapa.” 

Fleeing before they noticed, she went to her old bedroom, content that it was still made and collapsed face forward. Just a few hours… 

She loved her boys…but they definitely didn’t make her life easy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Peek a boo!”_

_Hideyoshi Chihaya leered as his wife played peek-a-boo with Elam Middleton, the baby giggly and content with the simplistic game he never quite grasped the entertainment of. Liam Middleton was just shaking his rattle, lying on a blanket on the couch…Rosa looked up before frowning. “C’mon, Chiyo, do something with Liam-chan.”_

_“Like what?” he droned, “Look, I’m all for helping out my kid but seriously, I had all sorts of missions I wanted to do!”_

_She stared at him drolly. “Why don’t you see if Liam will be a lap baby with you then?”_

_Chihaya gave her a look of disbelief. “I don’t think he’s lap baby material. The second I take him to the computer I’ll bet he wants to be all over it!”_

_“At least try” she groaned, rolling her eyes, “If he does that, just take him and Russell for a walk and maybe he’ll be happy with that.”_

_Sulking, Chihaya looked down at his three-month-old grandson before hefting him up, grumbling. “We’re going to give this a shot, kid, but I lack most faith in you.”_

_Rosa smirked widely at him as he settled at his computer. He was being quite the questionable grandpa in her opinion but, well, it was her hubby. He’d surprise her otherwise…_

Chika Middleton groaned, turning over on her back to stare at the ceiling. It’d been around two when they got here and somehow it was 6:15 now. Almost exactly four hours. Her body apparently was getting used to lack of sleep. 

Sitting up, she rubbed her neck and checked her phone. Dirk had sent a text to check on her and the twins…she only hoped they hadn’t driven her parents insane. She owed them a great deal for this… 

She wandered out of the room and down the steps to survey the situation. To her surprise her mother had Elam stretched out across her lap on a pillow as she read on her tablet, rubbing his back as he seemed to _finally_ sleep. She was pleased he was comfortable enough to sleep with her mama. Looking for Liam, she blinked, startled, to find he was still awake…and sitting in her papa’s lap as he played Bion. 

Chika stared as her papa would apparently inform Liam of something and the young baby seemed to point, ‘speaking’ back. “Exactly. That’s how you don’t get ganked.” 

Not able to help smirk, she wandered over. “Are you two having fun?” 

They looked up, surprised, before her papa nodded proudly. “I’ve taught him everything he needs to know. He’s sat here and listened too, y’know?” 

“Yes, Liam is a curious baby” she nodded, “But he has been up for over six hours, papa, he needs to sleep at least a little.” 

“Why?” he demanded, looking down at Liam who looked back at him, “…See? He looks perfectly fine to me!” 

Chika smiled, getting closer to retrieve her son. “He is probably overstimulated. You have him looking at all these bright colors and you’re speaking to him. He needs a little down time.” 

“Fine…” he grumbled, “Sheesh, I have a good time with my grandson and mommy comes to ruin it.” 

She laughed softly, taking Liam into her arms, “I promise he’ll be up in another few hours, papa, then you can have him at your disposal again.” 

“Okay…” 

Her mama smiled, shaking her head. “We can sit them both in the sitting room for quiet, sweetie. Or, you know, while they sleep, why don’t you go visit with your friends? I’m sure you haven’t gotten much fun time lately.” 

Chika blinked, startled, “Well…I do suppose I want to go see Kaoru. Are you sure that’s alright?” 

“Of course. We’ll call you if the boys seem to need your attention. I think Liam there should sleep very well though, he and your daddy have been into Bion for hours.” 

She kissed her oldest twin’s cheek and smiled as her father still seemed cross. “If it’s alright we will stay overnight. Dirk has another day…or something by this time zone to work so we can stay and visit. I assume you have not told Liam why zerging is not proper strategy yet.” 

“I have not” her father agreed, crossing his arms thoughtfully. “…Well, I guess that was a lot of information to digest. Hopefully he’ll be refreshed to take in the rest of the stuff I have to teach him.” 

“But of course” Chika also agreed, going to grab a bottle out of the fridge. 

She chuckled as her mama questioned if her papa _really_ thought Liam was learning anything. Her papa haughtily remarked that even if he wasn’t at least he was pretending awesomely so he’d continue teaching him. “I might even let him hold the controller.” 

Smiling, Chika settled on the couch and gave Liam the warmed bottle. “Thank you for being so good with your grandpapa. He enjoys that, you know?” 

Liam gazed up at her, his red eyes growing heavy easy enough as he fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Giving him some kisses, she built a little nest of blankets and pillows from off the couch on the floor, concerned that he may roll off. Her mama brought Elam in to join him and actually shooed her off to have fun. She wasn’t sure if many new parents got this luxury so she’d make sure to enjoy it… 

…She did feel a little weird leaving them though. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Dude, you should _totally_ go to this mixer at your job” Nemoto Eiji lectured, “Meet a chick, tell her your sob story and that you don’t want anything serious, she might agree then you bone her, and call it done.” 

Shomura Kaoru glowered as he wandered back into his living room, holding a beer. It was unusual for the guys to stop by but he and Tokiya Leonel were working on a marketing project at his company together so he’d been over here working on that when Eiji decided to show up. Kaoru had dryly questioned if he and Chika didn’t have work to do anymore. “Nah. In some weird plot twist, mommy dearest is still workaholic extraordinaire. Half the time I’m just checking over her coding and s—t and nine times out of ten it’s perfect.” 

…Chika was a mother. It was shocking and disturbing to him. He’d wracked his brain for days before the baby shower to think of a good gift. He asked his sisters but neither of them wanted kids and he didn’t want kids and…well, it was something he turned to his mommy for and she suggested just outfits. Great, clothes. How exciting…of course, he was semi-quasi amused by the Thing 1 and Thing 2 shirt he found with the matching legging things. Chika had liked them… 

But ugh, she was in it for the long haul now. She had a _family_. Everyone had a family now, Leonel was going to be married soon and Eiji was already married. Chika had blasted by all of them, married with children. Him? …He wasn’t ready to try. He wasn’t sure he ever would. 

“What are you going to do?” Eiji questioned, drinking his Corona, “You find the perfect girl that makes you happy but you’re going to avoid it since she’s not Chika?” 

“Chika is that perfect girl…she’s just married with kids now” Kaoru rolled his eyes. 

Leonel sighed, munching on some chips, “This might alarm you, Kaoru, but there _are_ other fish in the sea. Chika may have been your first and only love thus far but it sounds like you’re just ready to give up.” 

“Maybe I am!” 

Scoffing, Eiji waved a hand. “Don’t be an idiot, dude. For all you know the perfect girl is about to ring your doorbell.” 

Kaoru almost told him to stop being ridiculous…but admittedly jumped when his doorbell rang. Both Eiji and Leonel blinked at him expectantly. What idiots, like some woman that was his soul mate was… 

“Hi, Kaoru” Chika Middleton greeted when he opened the door. 

He probably would have fallen over and sobbed. Eiji groaned, “I am…so, so sorry, dude.” 

“What?” Chika frowned, looking to them. 

“N-nothing” Kaoru quickly smiled, giving her a hug and kissing her temple, “How are you?” 

She kicked off her flats as she walked in, setting them neatly in the doorway. “I am well. Sort of sleepy but I think I’ve exceeded my nap limit…” 

Kaoru raised a brow. “‘Nap limit’?” 

“Mm, Dirk is at a convention for the school so I have been taking care of the babies by myself for the last few days. Ironically they are insomniacs while my days of insomnia seem to be over” she groaned. 

…By herself. God help him he’d been pissed when Chika called them, upset, saying that Dirk had been furious with her. That idiot didn’t know s—t and had the nerve to call Chika out over something like that. Alas, well, apparently the three of them calling to lecture the bastard worked and last he heard everything was cozy again. He…guessed he should expect that. 

“Oi, where’s Liam? I haven’t finished teaching him yet!” Eiji complained as Chika sat between him and Leonel. 

“My Liam has had a very long day of learning MMO terminology and proper strategy. Your strange attempts to get him to say ‘fus ro dah’ will have to wait” Chika leered. 

Kaoru’s brows furrowed as Leonel smirked, shaking his head. “Eiji’s one in a million.” 

“So what are you three up to? I didn’t expect you to be all together.” 

Kaoru settled on the couch, stretching, “Well, Eiji was unexpected but _as_ expected he showed up demanding we do some Call of Duty…” 

Nodding, Eiji gave her a look. “You still know how to play, mommy dearest?” 

He smiled as Chika gave him a menacing glare. “Having babies has not taken away my ability to _kick your ass_.” 

“It’s on, ho-bag!” 

Grabbing the controllers, he handed them out and wandered to his fridge. “You want a beer, Chic?” 

“Oh, no thank you, Kaoru, I can’t drink for a while…” 

He was going to demand ‘why not?’ thinking something like she’d been inhibited by someone…but remembered that she…probably was breastfeeding. Awkward. “O-Oh yea. I’ll, uh, bring you some water then?” 

“That’d be good, thanks.” 

“Water” Eiji snorted, “We’re partying hard now!” 

“Shut your face and start the game.” 

Kaoru admittedly was pretty happy and relaxed when they got enveloped in some good old multiplayer fun. It’d been years since they could do something like this all together and the fact that even though Chika had kids but was still here was an awesome relief. Eiji made a face as she sniped him from behind, glowering, “Oi, moms aren’t supposed to do that!” 

“If the situation arises where I’d have to snipe someone for my babies I would” Chika assured. 

Eiji snickered, “That’s a doting mum…actually, this is only applicable to you but do you ever find yourself speaking with an English accent randomly?” 

Chika’s red eyes widened, nodding emphatically, “All the time! Dirk finds it quite amusing.” 

“Cheryl thinks I’m mocking her and tells me I’m not going to get any” he groaned. 

Leonel laughed, “I thought you said she likes it?” 

“Oh, it depends on what I’m saying. If I’m being a tease or something she’s all over it but I start going into this cockney about ‘havering over bitters and ales’ and she’s ready to kill me.” 

Chika snickered, “Bitters and ales. I don’t believe I’ve actually heard Dirk ever say anything like that.” 

“‘I daresay, those bitters and ales had me havering down Hampshire Avon!’” 

Kaoru raised a brow, laughing, Chika smirking widely at him. “Well…I’m impressed you know that’s a river in England?” 

“Please, my stereotypical Britishness has to be authentic.” 

She chuckled but frowned when her phone suddenly rang. Retrieving it from her pocket, she answered…sounded like a lot of noise on the other end. She groaned. “Mama, I assume the fussy one is Elam?” 

Chika listened and she groaned again, nodding, “Yes, I’ll be there soon. Try to give him a pacifier.” 

Clicking off, she took a breath and stood. “Well, I have to be going. My Elam is disgruntled.” 

While Kaoru was disappointed their time was cut…to two hours which he guessed was actually pretty good, Eiji stood and slapped his back. “C’mon, dude, you haven’t met Chika’s twins yet.” 

“E-eh? I-I do suppose…” 

Of course he wasn’t really _that_ curious but his babyhood friend’s red eyes brightened. “You have not seen them, Kaoru. I wish for them to meet you.” 

…Ughhhh. “Okay…” 

“Then let us caravan” Eiji pointed onward. 

Kaoru smiled some as Chika took his arm, choosing to ride with him. He guessed there was a lot of little things he missed, the woman groaning at his particular selection of J-Rock that he’d been listening to when he got home from work. It gave her such spectacular lines as “and my crew can rock it like up rock”. “Hey, it’s from Persona 4! We used to watch it all the time!” 

“I watched it for the show, not the music” she leered. 

“Hey, ‘success comes from excess of stinks’” he heckled, quoting a line. 

Chika groaned. “The poetry of it is miraculous.” 

He laughed before clearing his throat, setting his small car to crawl to a stop at a red light. “…Are you happy, Chika?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I mean, are you happy? With the kids and your life and stuff? I-I was really upset when you called us after Dirk blew up on you. I…I was worried” he mumbled. 

Chika shook her head, “Dirk did not understand, Kaoru, and I did not help him to understand. I thought to do it on my own just because of my own reflected shame on the matter and I guess he imagined some circumstance where I was negligent. It seemed that way, after all, without any context. Like I was telling my papa, once we actually conversed and spoke about it things became a lot easier, actually. So yes, I am quite happy. I don’t know how but two unintelligible little beings have added a lot of intrigue and randomness to my life but somehow I still like them…” 

Kaoru had to laugh at that. “Well, that’s good then…” 

Yea…he’d be happy for her. And…maybe he’d have to learn to start being happy for himself too. Pulling up in front of the home he spent a good chunk of his adolescence in, he took a deep breath. And accepting what had come to pass was going to be his first step in the right direction. 

Chika rushed into the house and Kaoru grimaced when the only sound to be heard was that of a screeching baby. Yea, that might be a tough one. Alas, Chika rushed to where Rosa was trying to comfort the one upset baby and took him, cuddling. “My Elam, did you think I left you? I know you have not seen me for some hours but you must have some feeling I will return. You are so silly.” 

Almost snickering, he nudged his shoes off as Chika continued to sweetly chastise her son in such a Chika-like manner it was actually kind of natural that she was talking to her baby. Shockingly enough, he supposed ‘Elam’ started to stop fussing, looking up at Chika and just whining a bit. She smiled, giving him kisses. “I am sorry. I know you need reassurance…” 

Eiji and Leonel came in next, elbowing and snickering about something. Chika looked around, frowning, “Where is Liam?” 

“Mm, your papa said he’d take the ‘defective’ baby and they were going to hide on the deck” Rosa groaned before smiling, “Hello, boys! Come in, I’ll get some tea.” 

Chihaya appeared, his eyes partially closed. He was holding he guessed Liam, the infant sitting calmly in his grandfather’s arms. “Did you deactivate the ‘wah’ mode on that one?” 

“He’s not a robot, daddy.” 

“Hey, there’s my buddy” Eiji gushed, taking Liam from Chihaya. “Fus ro dah?” 

Liam giggled and gabbled something at him. Chihaya blinked languidly, “Why would you choose such an antiquated spell? It wasn’t even that cool.” 

“It was _awesome_ , Uncle Chihaya!” 

Chika smirked, smacking Eiji’s arm. “I have not seen my Liam in some hours either.” 

“Yea, but he’s not mama’s boy clingy” Eiji snorted. 

Snickering, Chihaya wandered into the kitchen. “Yea, give Elam to Kaoru, they have a lot in common.” 

Kaoru leered after his Uncle but leered more when Chika settled the sensitive infant in his arms. He stared down as the baby looked up at him drearily. Yea…cool? Chika took Liam who giggled and actually seemed to give _her_ a kiss on the cheek. “You are such a sweet baby” she cooed, kissing his cheeks and sitting. 

He awkwardly settled beside her, watching as Russell wandered in and sniffed them. Liam and Elam stared in bewilderment, their red eyes huge as they stared at this mystery creature. Chika laughed some as she pet Russell’s head. “These are my babies, Russell. You sniffed them before, remember?” 

Liam pointed some at him, gabbing. Eiji took him. “Yea, yea. Fus ro dah!” 

“He is four months old, Eiji.” 

Leonel and her spoke about how Lia wanted to take them shopping for new outfits as a distraction from their upcoming nuptials one day. Eiji continued to repeat over and over to Liam the random Skyrim spell which the baby apparently found rather amusing. Kaoru stared down at Elam who was quietly staring into the distance absently and…still wasn’t a hundred percent sure how he felt to be holding his best friend’s son. 

…Yea…maybe he’d be okay to try someday soon. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Liam_!” 

Chika Middleton had never been a person to be easily exasperated. She could be calm under most circumstances, only driven to anger by what she considered extreme circumstances. Alas, she apparently had a limit to how many times she could deal with an exasperating situation and right now her most annoying trial was Liam’s bath time. 

Elam was good. She would get the water nice and toasty for him, get his baby blue cloth sudded up with chamomile baby body wash, give him a nice cleaning, rinse him off, wash his hair, and that was it. He was calm as could be from beginning to end. 

Dirk described it as the baby bath time apocalypse. Liam fought and thrashed and screamed like his life was in imminent danger from beginning to end. There was nothing pleasant or serene about the situation whatsoever. When she got his diaper on him and his outfit for the night she immediately put him to bed, needing a little time away from him. Baths were not _that_ bad. 

Taking a deep breath, she grumbled as she resigned from washing him properly, wrapping him in the little hooded towel her mother had sent her before setting him on his changing table. He choked on sobs as she dried him, putting baby oil on his skin, then suiting him up in his diaper and onesie. He did not stop crying until she snapped him up. They stared at each other miserably and she shook her head as she took him to his crib. Elam, her angel at present, was already fast asleep. Setting Liam in his bed, she gazed down at him one more time and sighed gravely as she turned away to go dump out the water. 

Soaked through herself due to Liam’s insane splashing havoc, she stripped off her shirt and sweatpants to stumble into the shower, turning on the waterproof baby monitor there. Liam was generally her sweet baby, of course. Elam was a sweet baby too but Liam? He was full of giggles and smiles and…she was at a loss for his aversion to bath time. 

Chika wasn’t even sure she was hungry as she wandered out of the shower, collapsing across her bed. Dirk was normally home by now but tonight he’d ended up in some huge meeting with the head of the English department demanding they promote the major more. Chika could only wonder how much more it could be promoted, it was English. 

She must’ve dozed though as the last thing she recalled was looking at her phone for the time. When she opened her eyes, her husband had relaxed a tray of creamy broth and bread near her with a glass of chamomile tea. “Is that Bruce’s clam chowder…?” 

“But of course” he answered from his closet, probably getting into his night clothes. “Told him it was bath night and he gave it to me to give to my poor battered wife.” 

Groaning, she sat up and murmured ‘itedakimasu’ before softly sipping. Comfort food at its most needed. “He was as awful as ever tonight.” 

Dirk walked back into the room, wearing just his basketball shorts as he sat across from her, also with a tray of soup. “Is there a chance we’re hurting him somehow?” 

“I considered that perhaps the water is too warm for him but if I cool it down anymore it’d be uncomfortably cold. I made sure the body wash wasn’t breaking him out. I try to speak to him but the whole affair seems to make him livid.” 

Her husband grimaced, shaking his head miserably. “I guess they both have to have their quirks…” 

“Perhaps” she reluctantly agreed. 

Not everything was as easy as she assumed. Her mother said she felt the same way when she had her and she’d only been one baby. But no, Chika wasn’t used to having to worry if another human being was ‘regular’ or had enough ‘dirty diapers’ or making sure that every single thing they may touch was disinfected or boiled. She even had to wash their clothes and blankets differently because Elam had had an awful rash. The doctor told her it was most likely from the detergent she used. Really? It was a wonder mankind had made it this long. 

Dirk ‘mm’d’ when he finished his meal, taking a long drink of his tea. “Well, next bath day is my day so you’ll get a break.” 

“No I won’t” she said dryly, “You will have to be at work late dealing with students coming for advice on their fall courses once their summer courses are done.” 

He looked startled before getting his phone off his nightstand, staring at the dates. “Holy God, is it that time already?” 

Chika smiled at that, “Yes, time is moving quite rapidly…” 

With a sigh he took their plates, starting to take them downstairs, “My gravest apologies then, my love. I swear I’ll take the next three wash days to make up for it.” 

She followed him to get a glass of water, weary. “It wouldn’t be _that_ bad if Liam were just calmer like Elam. He’s such a….” 

…She was going to say baby but that was a rather redundant statement. Dirk grinned at her, probably knowing where she was going anyway. “Best enjoy it while you can, darling, they’ll be all grown up soon enough.” 

She never grasped that. Yes, time was moving fast but they were still her rather helpless babies right now, the same as they were five months ago… 

Luckily she got a skip day, only washing the babies intermittently as they really had no reason to be bathed _that_ often. The day after she was happy with them. They went on a walk, she read to them, they napped and she worked on some things for work, they woke up and she fed them then they played a game of rolling on the floor with each other while she finished up her task for the day, and then she’d give them dinner. The not bath days were fine…and unfortunately, by the end of that day, she was already feeling the dread of the next night. She looked to Liam almost sadly. “Tomorrow, we bathe.” 

As she expected, Dirk was swamped with ambitious student’s needing his advice and hundreds of emails requesting meetings as well as his help. Chika washed Elam as she always did, smiling as he seemed cozy and comfortable in his bath. He’d gurgle and was content when she played with his feet while oiling his legs. She admittedly tried to drag it out but Liam was watching so… 

Giving Elam a kiss as she settled him in his crib, she turned on the monitor and looked to Liam probably miserably. “Let us go.” 

Letting him sit in his seat while she ran him a fresh basin of warm water, she sighed as she readjusted her head wrap. Let it commence. Picking Liam up, she started to undress him, dropping his milk stained ‘n00b’ shirt in the hamper. When the diaper came off is when he knew it was trouble and that’s where the shrieking began and just wouldn’t end until he was properly clothed…hmm, maybe he just didn’t like being naked. 

She frowned, alas, as he stared at her, whining a bit when his diaper was discarded. Strange…she settled him in the water, wondering if he was deciding just to start later today. 

…Strangely, she put the wash on the towel and rubbed his tummy, taking extra care to keep him warm. He had simply the most disgruntled look on his face that she imagined a baby could have. But, to her shock, he just…whined. 

Chika was highly bewildered as she’d washed him and none of the wild flailing or abominable screeching had come. Picking him up to wrap in his towel, she lied him on his back on the changing table and went through the same routine of diapering and oiling. She didn’t play with his feet like Elam, feeling she’d be testing the waters too much…what was this though? Was he actually…? 

She was surprised to find she’d been holding her breath up until she snapped the last button on his onesie pajama. For some reason, much like her rather unusual irritation with him, she was surprised by the swell of glee. “My Liam, you did so well today! I am so happy with you!” she gushed to him, his little hands wrapped around her fingers as she pulled him up into her arms, hugging him. 

…Wait. Why was she praising him for something that his younger twin was already doing? Wouldn’t she have to start praising Elam for the same…? However, Liam smiled and baby slobber kissed her cheek. 

…It was weird. 

When Dirk got home, she’d settled herself in bed after a shower and was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. “My, my, you look rather relaxed after hell day.” 

She looked to him as he started to unbutton his dress shirt and drop it in the bin. “Liam did not cry at all today during his bath. He was very, very good.” 

“You sure that was Liam?” 

“Yes” she scowled, “He whined and seemed genuinely uncomfortable but he didn’t sob or thrash or anything. He was so good it shocked me.” 

Dirk smiled, unbuttoning his pants, “Well, I am superbly glad to hear that! I hope he’s getting more used to the idea of hygiene.” 

Slowly nodding, Chika bit her lip. “Once I saw he got through the ordeal without crying, I praised him…and I felt bad because I don’t praise Elam for something he already does.” 

“Darling, we are in the process of showing them which behavior is acceptable” Dirk explained, “I have a feeling Liam started to grasp that his usual behavior makes us positively miserable and then we don’t give him positive feedback. And then also seeing that his brother gets your smiles and you play with him more at ease, he probably picked up on that. So there’s no inequality in your actions, Elam is already receiving positive feedback during the bath and then you’re giving him kisses and cuddles when he goes to sleep. Doing the same with Liam is positive reinforcement that he did good.” 

“Well, today was extra positive reinforcement. After I praised him, he…he gave me a smile and a slobber kiss so I…ended up smothering him with kisses and cuddles for his affections” she groaned gravely. 

Dirk laughed, slipping into bed and wrapping his arm around her waist. “Sounds adorable. Wish I’d been here to see it…which, uh, reminds me.” 

She blinked at him as he cleared his throat, “Next month I’m going to be covering for one of my higher up coworkers. I told them I’d rather not considering I have two babies at home but they insisted I cover for him until he returns from his vacation.” 

“Well, that’s fine…but I need at least one free day to check in with Arthur physically.” 

“Yes, I informed them of this and they said it was fine” Dirk nodded slowly, “But afterward I’ll be able to take off quite a bit of vacation time to spend properly with you and my lads. I feel awful I’ve been so busy lately and leaving so much to you. Then I feel like I’m missing little things. They’re growing so fast…” 

…She thought that was a strange sentiment. ‘They’re growing so fast’…but then, considering her son just figured out how to amend his behavior for the better by possible observance was immense. That wasn’t something she expected from a being with five months of life under his belt. 

So perhaps so… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Her body was on some schedule that would make logic weep. Her boys were on a schedule of some sort but it was one they had developed and no amount of persuasion from her could change. At six months old, they were starting to crawl and become a lot more active…and, well, that just meant more hours awake, she supposed. Though they weren’t as adamant about having as many meals as before. 

Chika mentally prepared for the first portion of her morning routine at 7 am. It’d been going on for a month…alas, she was a little startled to recall that her husband would be sleeping beside her today. He’d been working so hard at the university, gone by about 7:30 and not getting back until 9 or 10. He kept his promise to have at least one day off so she could continue her work with Arthur but even then she felt rather bad since he really needed that day to recover. But he told her warmly he needed at least a day with his boys and wife… 

Thankfully that was all over though and he’d go back to his normal schedule. She hoped that would help her get the twins on a better schedule too…usually she’d hear some crying from their nursery already for her attention but last night they made a convincing case of joining them in bed. 

Opening her eyes drearily, they widened as just as she opened them, Liam Middleton was slowly creeping forward on his papa’s chest, gazing right into Dirk’s face with a wide gaping grin on his face. She bit her lip, admittedly amused. Liam had so much character already, he was such a silly thing. 

He pulled back to repeat the lunge. She pretended to cough when, perfectly in tune with the speed of Liam’s movement Dirk’s eyes opened. He stared at Liam for a moment as the baby stared back, still smiling widely directly in Dirk’s face. “…You’re going to be trouble one day, my dear son.” 

Reflexively Dirk squinted as Liam gently head-butted him. “Boop.” 

Dirk smiled at him, his eyes partially closed, “You think you’re cute, don’t you? Well, you’re right, you’re blinking adorable.” 

Her husband groaned a bit as he sat up, holding Liam in the bend of his arm as he sluggishly leaned back against the pillows. His gaze moved to where Elam was still quite asleep. The two had a different schedule somehow. They went to sleep at the same time but generally Liam woke up about three hours before Elam for his feeding. Elam would wake up three hours later in need of his milk before going back to sleep. Thus, Liam would wake up a little earlier than his brother… 

“Look at him” Dirk sniffed, “Sleeping. Sleeping like that’s what you can do at seven in the morning. Unheard of.” 

Chika raised a brow, smiling, as Liam looked to him thoughtfully…and must’ve understood because he leaned over as if to wake his twin. Dirk recoiled, “No, no, don’t-don’t wake him. I was just saying, maybe he knows something we don’t…” 

Liam giggled at him, grabbing his nose. Smirking, Dirk cooed. “This is precisely how I imagine our future conversations going.” 

With a soft laugh, Chika rubbed his knee, “It’s alright, Dirk, I shall get up with Liam.” 

The man looked surprised. “We didn’t wake you, did we?” 

“No, no, this is precisely how Liam’s schedule goes. Usually he does the ‘boop’ routine with me” she mock-pouted, “I suppose you chose daddy today.” 

Gabbling, he pulled toward her and she took him carefully as not to stir Elam. Well, apparently not. He probably just desired a quick change of scenery. Dirk sighed, “I’ll get up, love. You’ve been doing this all month, I need to get my act together.” 

“It is fine, Dirk. Liam gets up right now and generally if I take him for a thirty minute walk he goes back to sleep for another hour or so and by that time Elam is ready to wake up. With you here, I can let Elam sleep peacefully rather than in the stroller.” 

She got up, holding Liam as she started for the door. Dirk seemed apprehensive. “Are you sure…?” 

“Yes. It’s been a very good workout for me as well.” 

His nose wrinkled and he was most likely going to say she didn’t need it. Generally she didn’t care about her figure but she would like to fit at least one pair of her pants again one day. Going down the steps, she grabbed her light long jacket and a very thin one for Liam as well. While the mornings were cool it warmed up quite quickly in the scheme of things. She put on Liam’s Dovahkiin hat just in case. Speaking of which… 

After she got Liam settled in the sling, having reset it for one baby, she started out down the road. They lived near a bustling street where they had a farmer’s market early Saturday morning so she brought her satchel in case she wanted to get some good veggies. It was grey outside, probably going to rain eventually so she made sure to carry an umbrella. As they made their journey, she dialed in Nemoto Eiji’s number. 

Eiji blinked at her drolly when he answered, “Make it fast, I’m about to get some.” 

Chika snorted. “Don’t worry, it won’t be long. I just wished to show you the outcome of your efforts.” 

He raised a brow and she showed Eiji to Liam on the hologram. The baby had been busy sucking on his pacifier but removed it, gurgling, “Fus ro dahz?” 

Eiji inhaled loudly, his eyes widening. “Oh my God!” 

“Congratulations” Chika said dryly. 

“You are _awesome,_ Liam, you did a thing! Your first words!” 

Uh, no. “Those are not _words_ , Eiji. For all purposes you’ve managed to teach him _more_ babble.” 

“Whaddya mean those aren’t words?!” Eiji demanded. 

She leered, “The _only_ potential ‘word’ in that spell from a video game is ‘dah’ which is a dash in _Morse code_ , one of the most outdated forms of communication imaginable, and possibly slang for ‘duh’.” 

“Don’t listen to her, Liam, you did a thing!” 

Groaning, Chika shook her head. “Well, that was all I wished to show you. I’ll let you get back to your previous plans.” 

“Fine, _killjoy._ Fus ro dah, little buddy” Eiji said firmly and way too seriously. 

“Fuz ro dahz.” 

Chika smiled as she clicked off, stroking his hair. “You are very accommodating, my Liam.” 

Arriving at the market some time later, she was pleased that one of the women she commonly bought from had bok choy. She was craving some lately but it wasn’t always accessible in a normal grocery store. Liam kicked his little feet against her stomach, his red eyes starting to close some. Mm, he was starting to need his little one hour intercession… 

The woman behind the displays smiled, waving at Liam. He smiled some at her, still busy dozing off. “He is still so cute.” 

“Thank you.” 

The woman’s sister-in-law stared at them. She was a coarse woman and more often than not Chika sensed some great animosity from her. At the other stands she went to it was gossiped and passed around that the woman had lost her five-year-old son in a car accident and that she was understandably bitter. With that loss, Chika settled to be as polite as possible to her. Alas, just at this moment she started smartly. “Where’s the other one?” 

“Elam is at home sleeping with his papa today” Chika explained, getting some of the organic carrots. She could make pot pie for dinner tonight. 

“Hmph. It seems like this one is your favorite” she scoffed. 

“Really, Margo…” the nice owner scolded. 

Chika frowned thoughtfully. “Hmm, I don’t think I have a clear favored child right now. Depending on the circumstance of what I’m doing I may prefer dealing with one over the other but they are both my very kind babies.” 

The woman fell silent as Chika paid for her items and bid them farewell, deciding to get back home instead of linger. She could feel Liam’s light breathing against her chest as he slept. While she felt it would be unfair to have some sort of bias for her babies, she had to admit that something about Liam just intrigued her. How something with not even a year of life could have such a big personality was amazing to her. But… 

She took off their coats and settled Liam back into bed next to his brother, having not bothered to get either of them out of their night clothing. It wasn’t particularly unsuitable for random walks considering. Lying back down, she would usually either just lie there until they woke up or doze off herself. Today was a grey day…she’d doze. 

About a little over an hour later, she felt a little weight on her stomach. Opening her eyes, a little groggy, she smiled to find Elam had rolled and crawled to slump on his belly across her stomach. His red eyes were slightly open as he rubbed his face wearily. But then, Elam had a very calm silent personality. It wasn’t quite as extroverted as Liam’s so it didn’t stand out as much but he was still full of spirit. She carefully reached down and stroked his hair a bit. Hmm, not quite… 

“Mm, what’s he doing…?” 

Chika looked to Dirk, surprised to find he was awake, his green eyes kind of milky as he observed Elam. Changing the direction of her pets, she murmured, “Elam needs a few moments of silence and coddling before he starts his day. He will roll onto my stomach and lie there until he is ready to get up. He does not like to be moved or hear loud noises at this stage…” 

Smiling, pleased when he started to mewl once she pet him behind his ear, she continued, “And he likes to have his hair stroked too.” 

Dirk chuckled, saying lightly, “Kind of reminds me of a cat.” 

“Hmm, actually, now that you mention it…” 

Liam suddenly sat up, looking around in a daze. Dirk stared down at him, wide-eyed, as the boy stared off in the distance for a moment before looking to Elam. She knew where this would lead, the final step of their ‘bed time’. She almost snickered when Dirk gasped as he watched Liam tug Elam off of her and back onto the bed, proceeding to wrestle a little bit. 

“Liam--” 

Elam actually giggled, swatting a bit at his brother as Liam stretched across him. The elder started to babble a bit, entirely incoherently…maybe. She had read somewhere that twins may create a language only they understood. In a way she felt that the videos conveying this may have just been babies mimicking the adults they saw but her grandpapa admitted he and Uncle Nelly had a secret language in their youth. And honestly, Elam would gabble something back to Liam and he’d continue a little _too_ much like a conversation. As was, she could tell Liam was the talker of the two. 

“My…you know, I don’t know how much I watch them interact with each other” Dirk admitted, also observing the two. 

“They are very entertained with one another” Chika nodded, sitting up and groaning. She was quite stiff though. Sleeping with the babies for some reason had her doing very odd contortion moves. 

Her husband observed this, sitting up as well, “Why don’t you take a bath, love?” 

“I don’t generally take baths…” 

“Well, you look stiff. I’ll get up with the boys and start breakfast then we can do something fun today.” 

Chika considered it but Dirk’s eyes suddenly brightened, “Or we can all take a bath!” 

She raised a brow at him. “Like…the babies as well?” 

“I see it in pictures, I’m sure it’s not impossible.” 

Her nose wrinkled, “They pee so spontaneously. I don’t want to bathe in their urine.” 

Smirking, Dirk stood and stretched, “Chika, one it’s _baby_ urine and two, I think we’ll be fine. They haven’t had anything to drink since their feeding, I’ll wipe them down and we’ll get fresh diapers on them.” 

It sounded odd. She didn’t recall taking baths with her mother and father…well, didn’t _recall_. There was at least one picture of her with her mama taking one so… “…We’ll try it. But we will do it Japanese style. Wash first then bathe.” 

“Uh…sure.” 

He went to retrieve their clothing and diapers while she started to run the water in their really large bathtub. It was hardly used, as she said not really a bath person and Dirk was always in a hurry so a shower was much more efficient. And at this rate they’d be using quite a bit of water but, well, traditional values were a tad hard to kick. 

Liam made a face as Dirk wiped him off, rinsing him in his little basin with a cup, after he’d done a two minute rinse in the shower. She had taken her turn and was busy pinning up her hair, wondering who on Earth thought of something like this in the first place… 

But after some whines and technical difficulties like ‘what about _our_ clothes?’, she settled on one end of the tub with Elam and Dirk settled on the other with Liam. Her husband’s hair was smoothed back as Liam sat in his arm, probably trying to grasp this situation himself. Dirk suddenly looked bewildered. “…Are we bathing in baby wash?” 

Chika made a face. “The babies have sensitive skin. I could not use normal bath wash, it may be too abrasive for them.” 

Dirk groaned, looking to Liam as he kicked at the water, giggling. “I’m going to smell like you today, my son. How about that?” 

She smirked, Elam curled against her chest and almost cackling as he smacked at the bubbles. “Do you think we are a bit too idyllic, Dirk?” 

“Idyllic?” he echoed. 

“Yes. We are currently sitting in a bathtub together, mostly stress free, with our contented twin babies. I do not believe this occurs with other families in the same situation.” 

He raised a brow, holding Liam in the water as he sank down a bit. “Well darling, six days out of seven we’re cleaning up vomit and milk stained clothes while arguing with two six month olds to go to sleep and stay asleep. That one day is a tossup at that. It might seem ‘idyllic’ but perhaps we’ve just started to develop a system and can work it to our favor sometimes. I don’t think we could do this _every day_.” 

“True” she murmured, closing her eyes, “We have gotten through a lot of it, haven’t we? The colic, the bewildering sleep patterns…” 

“Yes. I guess we’ve gotten through at least one battle…” 

‘Battle’ seemed like a strong word. Watching her spouse’s cheeks flush in the warmth, she considered her conversation with Eiji. “…I do suppose we have other issues to fight. I’d like to have sex again one day.” 

Dirk laughed, smoothing Liam’s tuft of hair back, “I’m up for it any time you’re ready, my love.” 

“Well, we cannot alarm our babies with the sounds” Chika protested. 

He leaned on the rim with his elbow, Liam squeezing his red rubber ducky as he sat in his other arm. Dirk gazed at her for a moment before smiling almost impishly. “How do you feel about one spectacular Sunday?” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Chihaya…” 

Hideyoshi Rosa blinked languidly as her husband and _one_ grandson sat on the computer. She was sensing a trend somehow as Liam watched his grandpa play and explain little things to him. She had to smirk when Chihaya let Liam press a button to set off a string of fireworks in Bion. Naturally the baby was super excited about that. Nonetheless… “Chiyo.” 

“Whaa?” 

“I understand you have found some sort of kindred bond with Liam but I think you should try to spend time with Elam as well” she suggested, holding said baby in her arms. 

Chihaya looked to her, his expression rather disinterested, “That’s the one with the crying app installed.” 

Rosa rolled her eyes, walking over to settle Elam in his other arm. “Oi, woman, what are you doing?!” 

“You will have fun with both of your grandsons” she instructed. 

“I only have two hands, Rosa, I need at least one to play!” 

She waved a hand, “Go find something _else_ to do then!” 

Chihaya leered after his wife as she went upstairs. She’d had some errands to do before going with Katie to do girly things. However, Chika called last night and asked if they wanted the twins for the day. He’d wanted _Liam_ for the day. He thought it’d be like it normally was, Rosa got the sensitive one, he got the cool one. Win, win! 

Grumbling, he looked to Elam who looked up at him, a bottle of juice in his hands. Fine, he would pay attention to both of them, _he guessed_. 

After some finagling, he got them all settled on the couch where he opened up the big screen interface to play Bion. This way the two were sitting on either side of him while he played. Worked like a champ. 

He’d started leveling a new character recently, feeling at this point his elf was merely a maxed out troll, and was going to grind though a difficult mission for experience. Setting the human to sneak into enemy territory, he watched a hoard of vampires move around the room containing an item he had to steal. 

Elam, whom had been watching rather intensely, suddenly pointed at the screen and babbled something rather severely. Blinking down at him, Chihaya grunted, “Oi, Liam, explain to him we don’t just go busting into enemy camps.” 

Whether he meant it seriously or not, Liam started to actually hand gesture and gargle out utter nonsense, looking to Elam. Elam stared back at him, his eyes half-closed and drinking his juice. Chihaya was curious if Liam _was_ telling him something…which was weird. Alas, once Liam was done with his spiel, Elam slowly removed the nipple of his bottle to stare at him…before burping loudly and looking back to the screen lethargically. 

Chihaya bit his lip, more amused than he should have been by that ‘whatever, loser’ reaction. “W-We best watch out for that one then, Liam, he’s a loose cannon.” 

“Chihaya, _what_ are you doing?” 

Rosa had reappeared, dressed in her ‘I’m going out with my girls to have lunch and salon time’ clothes. He made a face. “I’m hanging with the boys just like you said!” 

“All you did was move from your CPU to the couch! Take them to the park or something! You used to take Chika and Shinji to the park!” 

He threw his free hand up, “What, twenty, thirty years ago?! I’m over nature!” 

“Chihaya.” 

Talk about disgruntled. He promised her when Katie called to announce she was there that he would take the boys out somewhere. She was pleased enough but expressed she’d know if he didn’t. Because she was psychic. Grumbling, he text Carl to see what he was doing… 

‘bion meeting. they’re giving away gold and other prizes’. 

What?! They could have told him about that even though he generally refused to go to those anymore! Looking to his grandsons, he stroked his chin. Hmm… 

Some light diaper bag packing and figuring out how to get them in that damn harness Chika brought as if she’d known this would happen, he set out into the world. 

People gazed at him as he walked down the street, Liam and Elam in their sling, staring around. While he figured it was ridiculous, he pointed to Yume and said that’s where he worked and then to other little places along the way. 

By the time they got to the bar where this thing was being held, Liam was completely conked out, his head crooked over to one side and his arms limped as he practically snored. Weirdo. 

Chihaya spotted the table where Shomura Carl, Nemoto Juro, and Tokiya Souta were all seated. Some of the gamers there stared at him as he made his way back to the three. “Oi, where’s the swag?” 

The three looked up at him before they also just stared. Souta was the first to speak. “…Why’d you bring your grandsons to a bar?” 

“Hey, their grandma was insistent I take them out to do something other than play Bion so this is it” he huffed. 

Juro’s brows furrowed, drawling “Uh…is that one okay?” 

Liam’s head had moved to fall straight forward in front of him, still hanging pretty limply. Snorting, Chihaya sat, “Apparently him being _carried_ around is enough to wear him out.” 

Carl cracked up, taking a drink of what appeared to be tea, “I still can’t believe you’re wearing a sling.” 

“Pfft, you know how much easier this is than carrying them? If I wasn’t so stupid embarrassed back when my kids were babies I’d have had one of these. It’s like a baby backpack” Chihaya declared. 

Snickering, Carl shook his head. After a moment, Liam must have realized they’d stopped walking and came to, his eyes opening some as he slowly looked around and made this very bewildered face. Juro, usually silent and bristly, actually laughed. “That’s the face of ‘where the hell has my grandpa brought me?’.” 

“Don’t worry, kid, we’ll be out of here the second I get something.” 

Liam had a pocket for his bottle in front of him which itself had a sling in case he dropped it. Picking it up, he continued to look around as Elam shook his rattle. “Hmm…actually, maybe I shouldn’t have brought them to a bar…” 

“You don’t say?” Souta joked. 

One of the new head moderators, some young sap that he and his brother-in-law made fun of because of his rather bizarre and impractical ideas that everyone new and old knew wouldn’t work, came over. He gave them a look before saying sarcastically: “This is a Bion subscriber meeting only.” 

Chihaya gave him a sullen expression. “Sorry, they’ve been struggling to find a career in this economy as puke masters and diaper extraordinaires to pay for subscription prices. Which, by the way, they think are ridiculous. They’re getting their guild daycare together to protest.” 

Carl bit his lip, clearing his throat probably not to laugh, the other two not doing much better. The guy gave him a glare. “Look, you--” 

“Hey, this one has gamer cred. Today he was doing the fireworks mission with me. And hey, here” Chihaya mock-gushed, looking to Liam, “Look, Liam? See that guy?” 

Juro raised a brow as Chihaya pointed at him, “That’s Eiji’s dad.” 

Liam had been drinking from his bottle but dropped it, blinking thoughtfully, “Fuz ro dah?” 

The guy looked shocked and Chihaya splayed his hands, almost like ‘voila’, “There you have it. He’s got gamer cred.” 

“…What about the other one?” the guy grunted. 

“Hey, hey, he is _new_ here” Chihaya defended, glaring, “Let him ride some of his brother’s cred while he’s getting into the swing of things, jeez.” 

He just shook his head and wandered off. Juro’s brows furrowed, “…And what does my son have to do with that?” 

“Apparently Eiji was the one that taught him that. Honestly I think Liam just thinks that’s his name or something.” 

Juro just shook his head. Glancing down at Elam, now having a drink of juice, Chihaya sighing. “You’re lucky your bro is a geek. You got to ride _his_ gamer pass. You would have had to wait outside.” 

Honestly it was like staring into a mirror as he gave him this kind of heavy-lidded apathetic look as he sipped his juice. As he did when Liam ‘explained’ game mechanics, he pulled the bottle from his mouth…and burped. 

“Aww, I like you” Chihaya admitted, patting his head. 

Carl smirked, eating some of the fries in front of him. “So why’d Chika leave her kids with you…?” 

“I mean, she asked if we wanted them to visit and we said yes. I just expected Rosa to take Elam while I kept Liam. But hey, both of them aren’t bad.” 

A waitress came over and she looked stunned. “U-Uh, hello. Can I take your order?” 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t even look. Can you come back in a sec? But I will have an orange juice…and let me get these two an apple juice and a glass of water. I’ll dilute them something good.” 

His long-time pals watched him silently as he stroked his chin, staring at them. “This’ll be a pain. It was convenient for walking here but not for eating. Hmm…” 

Getting a chair from an empty table nearby, he grabbed what seemed to be a decorative crate from the floor and zipped up their diaper bag, setting it as a cushion then folding their blankets over it as a cover. Finally he hooked the harness around the rungs of the chair’s back and rested the boys to sit on the makeshift high chair. Carl dissolved into laughter as the other two continued fighting a losing battle against the same. “Jesus, Chihaya…” 

“What?” he demanded, picking up the menu. “…Aww man, I don’t think they’ve eaten in a while. What do you guys want, a steak?” 

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “…I think I want pierogi.” 

“What about your grandkids? Giving them some beef?” Juro snickered. 

The waitress came back with their drinks at that second. Chihaya nodded, “Alright, I’d like some pierogi. And for these two, can you make mashed potatoes but just a potato, no filler?” 

The waitress smiled and giggled as the two stared at her, their hands folded on the table quaintly. “Absolutely.” 

“You two are going to get all the girls” Chihaya droned, pouring half and half of the water and juice in their bottles. 

Frowning when his phone rang, he picked it up and quickly smiled when Rosa was on the other end. Oh jeez, his Powderpuff looked pissed. “Hideyoshi Chihaya, do you have my grandbabies in a bar?” 

“They’re doing fine! Look Elam, Liam, say ‘hi’ to grandma!” 

They both gabbled and Rosa groaned, covering her face, “Do you have them strapped to a chair, Chihaya?” 

“I don’t _not_ have them strapped to a chair.” 

Juro laughed, Souta grinning some. “You picking up how to be a grandfather if Eiji decides to have kids?” 

“Dude, I’m learning from the best right here.” 

Rosa stared at him miserably but Chihaya had to smile. “Powderpuff, I’m going to get what I came here for, leave, and I’m going to take them to that baby rolling gym thing that opened near Yume. Okay?” 

“Baby rolling gym?” Rosa apparently had to smirk, “… _Alright_. You take care of my precious sweeties, Chiyo. You’re not drinking, are you?” 

“It’s two o’clock, Rosa, I’d have to be here another three hours before I could drink” he complained. 

The woman stared at him. “Bye, Chiyo.” 

“Bye, my sweet.” 

Clicking off, he dual shook the bottles before handing them to the boys. They seemed pleased…and honestly, he was having a lot of fun with them. The waitress brought them potatoes mushed up and he spooned it to them interchangeably…but naturally they weren’t happy with this. 

“Oi, oi, why am I feeding your grandsons?” Carl demanded when Chihaya commanded he help feed Elam. 

“Because they don’t know everything in life isn’t fair yet, Carl, cut them some slack!” 

They both seemed to greatly enjoy the potato and Chihaya figured it must’ve been good so he picked a bit off the corner of the bowl and took a taste… 

“…Holy _God_ , that is awful” he groaned. 

Carl raised a brow and tried it himself before also making a face. “…I guess we…add a lot more to our potatoes than just potatoes. Milk, butter, salt. That’s…literally just a potato.” 

“Ugh. More power to you two then” Chihaya sulked, continuing to feed them. 

The potato must’ve been filling because they both dozed right off…not that he could blame them, after their meal the moderators started talking about a bunch of boring crap. He was almost with them. 

Thirty minutes later, he was given 5k worth of gold which was _almost_ worth it. Seeing as his Powderpuff and her brother weren’t running Komosa with as much vigor anymore his wife wasn’t his Bion breadwinner nowadays. Ah well, whatever. 

By that point, the boys were up and in need of a diaper change. Carl and the guys scattered on that one but he manned up to the challenge. Not like he had to do it _every day_. 

Once they were all nice and clean and as far as he could tell quite content, he did as promised and took them to the baby rolly gym. It was like ten pieces to get them in and the two had a flipping _blast_ on the padded slides and trying to climb up the inclines. He sat near them and smirked, again missing the amusement of this but figuring it was all good if they were happy. 

Liam and Elam crawled to him at some point, sitting cross-legged as he was and gabbling at him interchangeably. He blinked slowly, “…I’m glad you’ve accepted me into your little clique or clan here but I don’t understand the secret gabble. I might be a ghost member for a while.” 

Ah, they wanted him to play too. He guessed that at some point babies just figured since they were having fun with him he must be fun too. Oh, how mistaken they were. But he laughed when they tried to shove him over and he conceded just to humor them. They… 

They were good kids. He’d be okay with this. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton was enjoying his Sunday in bed. As was, two rambunctious boys weren’t jumping on him _yet_ and it was nice and warm. Perfect, in any case. 

His sons would be hitting a year soon, shockingly enough. Next month, in fact. Chika wanted to have some sort of do in Japan for them. She’d been surprising him with all that, really. While he expected them to pack up and go to her home country for Christmas, she insisted they decorate their home and have an intimate Christmas morning there. And it was super morning, like midnight, because of course she still wished to go to Japan, she just wanted to have their first Christmas as a family a little more private than usual. It was quaint… 

And everything had been quaint. Chika had dressed Elam up as a toucan for his first Halloween…and a dragon to irritate Eiji. “You don’t dress the dragonborn as a dragon!”. As it wasn’t really either of their native holiday, Thanksgiving was going to be skipped, alas Arthur McCallister, Chika’s boss, insisted they come have dinner with him and his family. It was pleasant, they cooked up a good turkey here too. 

He was enjoying the time with his own family…somehow he did think about Ivan and what he was doing with his son. Were…were they experiencing the same sort of joy right now? 

Opening his eyes slowly, they widened when he found Liam and Elam sitting on the bench Chika had under the window side by side. What really surprised him were the little outfits they were wearing, Liam in a blue and white checkered pair of short knickers with little blue suspenders over a polo and Elam in the same thing except green with coordinated newsboy caps. They both were sitting rather calmly, enjoying a lollipop. 

Dirk laughed, sitting up in bed, “Look at my dapper boys! Who dressed you like that, hmm?’ 

“Mama” Liam responded. 

“I see” Dirk nodded, looking around, “Where is mama?” 

Before they could answer, his wife’s voice echoed from beyond the bathroom door. “Dirk, are you awake?” 

“I am, love.” 

Chika opened the barrier and walked out, leaving him as surprised with her ensemble as their twins. It was a white sundress with a black ribbon around the bust which…looked amazing. Her hair was pulled up as she looked to Elam and Liam. He _had_ to ask. “Why, my family looks like they’re all ready to go _somewhere_.” 

Nodding, Chika went to their dresser to get the flower earrings he’d given her all those years ago off the top. “I decided I would celebrate the Easter tradition with them.” 

Honestly he was a little surprised. “…We’re not particularly _that_ religious. Or at least you never seemed to be. Truthfully when we were young we tried all we could to get out of Easter services. They lasted upward of five hours and were just an admonishment of how we’d go to Hell if we didn’t follow the covenant of the village…the food was pretty good but that may have just been because we were starving after all that.” 

Chika raised a brow, “Yes, that does not sound anywhere as entertaining as my plans. I am going to take my Liam and Elam to see the Easter bunny.” 

He stared at her. He’d…seen questionable things but he never really paid it _that_ much attention. Perhaps he just found it odd. “The Easter…bunny.” 

“Yes.” 

“What does Easter have to do with a bunny? Why a bunny? What does this bunny do?” 

Chika frowned, crossing her arms, “I believe it was a German religious tradition. But he is a bunny that brings treats and baskets to little boys and girls.” 

Raising a brow, he drawled, “So…he’s Santa Claus.” 

“No, no, he doesn’t bring _presents_ , he brings candy and trinkets” his wife amended. 

“So…he’s the _cheap_ Santa Claus.” 

Her red eyes rolled around, tapping her fingertips together, “…Well, _he_ may have spent a little bit more than _he_ expected on individualized baskets and these admittedly unnecessary but endearing outfits but no, I would not put it anywhere near as much as Christmas generally.” 

With a smirk, Dirk nodded slowly, “So I guess they’re going to see this Easter bunny like they saw Santa…what else?” 

“We will see the Easter bunny, we will have Easter lunch, we will go to a local church that Arthur attends where they are hosting an Easter egg hunt, and then I have invited our friends around six for Easter dinner which I have already thrown in the oven.” 

His brows furrowed, “Easter…egg hunt?” 

“The eggs are hidden by adults and the children find them.” 

Dirk frankly had more questions than anything else but smiled when she came over, kissing him sweetly. “I wanted to inform you yesterday but the boys were being quite the handful.” 

“Oh God, were they” he groaned before pouting, wrapping his arm around her waist, “I’m invited too, I hope?” 

“But of course” Chika nodded, rubbing his back, “I got you a polo and a hat like the boys to go with some khakis.” 

He chuckled, standing and petting her hair, “To think you’re dressing me now…” 

“I hope you don’t mind” she frowned. 

“Of course not. Just recalling my darling wasn’t much of a fashion consumer at one point” he smiled, going to shave. 

Chika nodded in agreement. “It’s not a huge concern of mine but more of some sort of compulsion now. If I see something I wish for you or the twins to wear, I am most inspired to buy it. What I’m wearing now Leann coerced me into buying. I feel rather voluptuous in it though.” 

Scoffing as he rubbed cream on his face, he gave her a look from the doorway, “You look amazing in that, what are you on about?” 

She patted her stomach and gripped her bountiful chest. Dirk blinked languidly, “Yea, so…?” 

“I suppose I have done alright losing the twin weight” she groaned, “But I’m still seven pounds heavier than before they were conceived.” 

“I’m also not used to you concerning yourself with that, my dear.” 

Chika watched the boys move to bounce on the now abandoned bed, “I do worry about my health, Dirk. I wish to keep myself well enough to keep up with these two.” 

“Oh lord” Dirk groaned heavily, picking up his razor. “That in itself is a full-time workout, they’re moving a mile a second all the time.” 

His wife sighed in agreement, sitting and pulling Liam to her to adjust his hat. “Well, regardless, I do wish to take up the offering for a family photo at the church. It’s almost difficult to get all of us in a picture.” 

Washing his face, he looked to Chika silently as she smiled at Elam, the baby crouching before her and saying something or the other. Liam was hopping around and she told him that was very much like the Easter bunny. 

…Yes. He quite hoped his brother had at least a semblance of this too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

In all honesty, he was speechless when he and his wife got in the small line in Copley Place. In the distance, in some sort of simulated scene, was a man dressed as rabbit that was wearing clothes. It looked enough like an anthropomorphic rabbit which was frightening in and of itself. He watched children have varying reactions sitting in this being’s lap as someone snapped a photograph, some were good, some were bad… 

Dirk quietly observed when it was his boy’s turn as Liam and Elam stared in complete silence. The photographer gushed that they were so cute as Chika thanked her and carried the twins to be set in the bunny’s lap. 

...Needless to say, his sons had separate personalities. And with these separate personalities came two separate reactions. The photographer must have been quite seasoned because she captured the image the very _second_ before Elam burst into screeching tears of horror. Liam, the more adventurous of them, gawked up at the rabbit for a few seconds but turned in time to look at the camera with a very ‘do you see this?’ expression. 

Ten minutes later, he and his wife were left with the evidence of this moment. Standing beside each other, they stared silently at the image, Elam’s face frozen in pre-panic which appeared as if someone had severely shocked him and Liam staring in questioning wide-eyed bewilderment at the camera or more probably Chika. 

He covered his mouth, inhaling shakily as Chika bit her lip, trembling. “W-we should not find amusement in our children’s terror, Chika, i-it’s wrong.” 

“I-It is” she cleared her throat before cracking up, “I-I just do not know which expression is making it hard n-not to laugh though.” 

Dirk found himself snickering, wiping his eyes as he shook his head. “What a world.” 

As bad as he felt for being so amused by this picture, Elam and Liam both had recovered quite fast. Leaning against a stone barrier, Liam kept babbling something to Elam, stretching his arms vertically in the sky expressively, rising on his tippy toes. Elam nodded emphatically, gesturing around his head…Dirk laughed. “They are so talking about that bunny.” 

“So it would seem” Chika chuckled, taking Liam and Elam’s hands before she hefted them up, “Come, we will go get something to eat, you can nap, and then we will have some fun.” 

While naturally the two boys were likely to run after anything that caught their attention if left to their own devices, Dirk supposed they were content being with mum. Taking Elam from her to help out, he was startled when they went to Legal Sea Foods where she’d apparently made a reservation. Wow, she really had planned this… 

Taking a seat, he picked up the menu as Chika wiped Liam and Elam’s hand with a wet cloth. “…Do you want to split a soup and salad with me?” 

“Ah yes, that would be good” she nodded, “The lobster bisque?” 

Agreeing, he went with the Greek salad as well. When the waiter came, she blinked, “I think they will both have the popcorn shrimp with apple juice. I will have stuffed lobster.” 

Dirk handed him the menu, “I’ll have the same…” 

His wife gazed at Liam and Elam, the two having been giving crayons. While they were quite in that age where everything was meant to be sampled, they both were deeply involved in coloring a lobster. “…I never thought I’d end up having to choose food for another human being to eat since they can’t make the decision.” 

Chuckling, he took a sip of his water, “This is the first time we’ve taken them out to eat, isn’t it? They’re doing surprisingly well but I guess they’ve grown used to it going to the pub with their grandpa.” 

Chika groaned, burying her face in her hands. It had come to their knowledge that a tradition of Hideyoshi Chihaya when he had the twins in his care was to take them to a pub he attended meetings at. Chika was understandably quite irritated but he assured they went there to eat some sort of plain boiled potato they enjoyed and apple juice. His wife went to supervise this affair once and returned satisfied. “I suppose it’s not a seedy bar. The waitress is on a first name basis with our baby sons though so that wasn’t comforting…” 

He took his wife’s hand, intertwining their fingers, “I hope we’ll be able to have little dates again in the future ourselves. As is, when we do get the twins off for a day with your family, we have…other events on our mind.” 

She smirked, “If we could end those events before it’s time to get them perhaps we could.” 

Dirk blinked, surprised, when Elam touched his hand. “Oh, you want in on this too, aye? Guess today is a family affair.” 

Smiling when the boy’s tiny hand rested around his finger, still so small, he had some sort of feeling… 

“I am saddened they’re feeding themselves.” 

When the food came out, she and Dirk shared the bowl of bisque. The waiter said the boys were more than welcome to a fruit appetizer. He stared at his wife in almost disbelief. “…Seriously?” 

“Well, not that they’re feeding themselves so much but that they can. They have grown so quickly into things” she said rather wistfully. 

They both were sharing a sliced and peeled orange with a diced strawberry, apparently continuing that family tradition. Liam was chewing diligently on an orange, his red eyes looking around the restaurant as Elam moved the strawberry around the bowl. Dirk chuckled, “Yea…” 

After a splendid but very expensive meal, the boys went down easy for a nap as their bellies were full. Chika and he went to Starbucks and got themselves some coffee, settling in a park near the church while they waited for the two to stir. They talked about little things and who was coming to dinner. She rested her head on his shoulder and even dozed herself for a while. Today…today was a bit ‘idyllic’. 

Liam and Elam woke in quite the panic, demanding ‘drink’. Chika woke immediately and gave them some bottles of water. Glancing at her phone, she nodded and informed him it was time for the egg hunt. This should be interesting… 

…And yea, it was…something. The children were all but whisked away to join other children in this venture to find plastic and painted eggs. Them, they were settled at a table with older children and other parents, instructed to decorate more eggs for a latter batch of children… 

Dirk gazed at an egg he’d dyed red, frankly a bit disappointed it was so pink before looking to Chika. His wife was rolling her purple one in glitter. “So…why?” 

“Because, Dirk, because.” 

“Yea, this is entirely _not_ how we spent our Easters” he drawled, “Rather, I’m kind of jealous. Everything’s so…fun. And I mean, this having a fun event at church is even more bewildering.” 

Chika frowned, setting her egg in a tray and moving to another, “Surely there was something fun about your holidays.” 

“No, most of our affairs were long lectures of our doom” he droned before blinking around. Everyone was chatting with their immediate family or friends. “Not to say I’d start attending or anything but you think this is a brimstone and hellfire type of place?” 

“Mm, I’d have my doubts Arthur would attend such a place. He used to be Catholic and just desired a calmer spiritual setting” she shrugged. 

Wait a second. Leering, Dirk stared at his wife as he scribbled on his egg, “You know, I haven’t heard one mention of Passover.” 

“We’re not Jewish. Really we’re not anything but I doubt we’re Jewish as we’re celebrating the Jesus variety of this season.” 

The ‘Jesus variety’. “I did learn that Easter itself is based on pagan traditions, that logistically the events of what’s celebrated might not have even logically occurred this month but you know the biblical story?” 

Chika patted her chin, “I believe Jesus was having dinner with his friends and one of his friends turned him in for something unsubstantial in present day law. They put him on a cross and he died so his friends put him in a tomb, covering it with a big rock they somehow moved. His mommy or his other lady friend came to the tomb and found the rock was moved and the body gone. I think in the end Jesus just had other stuff to do so he couldn’t stay dead.” 

Dirk smirked widely at his wife, his cheek rested in his palm as he looked at her. “Have I ever told you how much I love your explanations of stories?” 

“I suppose that was rather concise” she mused thoughtfully. 

Glancing at his phone, he frowned slowly, “You know, the boys have very little experience interacting with other children. Perhaps we should check up on them and make sure they’re not huddled in a corner petrified.” 

Chika frowned as well but nodded, standing and walking to where the children were hunting… 

Or were supposed to be. They’d separated the groups by age and a few of the one year olds were actually gathered around Liam…as he apparently did his stretching gesture again, proclaiming ‘big’ in the midst of his gabbling. Elam was beside him, pointing to his head. One little girl in a pink dress nodded and said ‘bunny’. 

“Oh my, our boys are popular” Dirk droned. 

“You know…I would have assumed my Elam would struggle with this more but he seems perfectly fine” Chika murmured. 

Dirk observed for a moment, finding Elam did indeed seem fine with socializing which he supposed he wouldn’t have expected either. He kissed his wife’s temple, chuckling. “It’s a good thing, love.” 

She seemed to ponder this before nodding. “Yes…it is sort of a cliché to have one very introverted twin and then a shy one.” 

“Well, I don’t know about _cliché_ but…” 

Her phone rang, interrupting their musings. Pressing send, she pressed it to her ear. “Hello? Oh, hi, Cam-nii. Yes, dinner is at six. The boys are hunting for Easter eggs right now…sort of. Seems they are more preoccupied with socializing.” 

She smiled as Cam said something, “Yes, I do suppose we should take some pictures. Which also reminds me of something, thank you…oh, well, if Leann wants to come around 4:30 to help with some dishes, that’d be fine. Alright. Love you too.” 

Clicking off, she sighed, “Cam-nii said we should take pictures and post them.” 

“It amuses me to no end that he finally got into social networking.” 

Chika held up her phone, snapping a picture as the boys continued leading the titillating baby conversation group. Eventually there must have been some consensus to scatter and continue with the egg hunt as they were guided around with their baskets. When they got at least five per basket, the two rushed over to them. His wife smiled as they showed them this weird treasure they’d found. “Very good, my Liam, my Elam.” 

He grinned, pointing to where some of the other attendees were posing near a tree decorated with colorful eggs. “Want to wrap it up with that picture, love?” 

“Ah, yes.” 

His colleagues at work had pictures like this hanging on their wall in their office. He’d stare at them and found them incredibly…well, idyllic? Just surrounded with their beautiful children in a beautiful setting…course here he was doing the exact same thing, sitting on the ground with Elam in his arms and Liam sitting on his mother’s knelt legs. Idyllic… 

When they got home, surprising Cheryl, Eiji, Leann, and Cam had already arrived. Eiji demanded to know what dragonborn wears suspenders before the boys attacked him gleefully. Chika droned that he deserved it. 

Dirk smiled, listening somewhat to Cam and Eiji chat while they sat on the couch, directed out of the kitchen by Leann. “He haz made dinner every day thiz week!” she’d proclaimed about her live-in boyfriend. 

Cam had pouted and said he hadn’t much else to do as he was still looking for work. He and Leann decided to take up residence here and that meant he didn’t have any recognizable education which seemed to be more of a problem in the U.S. than in Japan. Alas, Max de Sainte-Coquille assured he’d pull some strings for him. 

“Oh, look at my gorgeous grand-nephew babies!!” Max squealed when he and his husband Miru appeared at the door, the latter holding a basket. 

Naturally Elam and Liam quite liked their ‘Great Uncle’, the two rushing to him. Dirk laughed when Liam and Elam started their spiel about the great bunny they met today. “Big bunny” Liam said solemnly. 

“Well, that sounds _exciting_ ” Max gushed, leaning over to get somewhat on their level, “Did he give you Easter eggs?” 

The twins rushed off to probably retrieve their baskets. Returning to show off their bounty, Max huffed, “Why, that cheapskate! Five eggs. What is this world coming to?” 

Miru smirked and revealed they’d brought them treats to. “Here you go, guys…oh, and here.” 

Their blood uncle pulled out to set of bunny ears and fitted it on their heads. Liam bounced off excitably while Elam seemed to be searching for something to look at himself on. “Oh my God, they are so precious!” 

Nothing about Chika’s family was a small crowd, he was becoming more and more aware of. Leonel and Lia showed up, also giving the boys candies and eggs. Lia giggled that she saw them when they stopped at a store here and wanted them to have some. Next were newlyweds Matt and Dakota, the latter pregnant with her first child. The glowing woman giggled when the boys came over to access her stomach, seeming puzzled by a similar situation they had left not _that_ long ago. Matt chuckled that he was looking forward to it himself. 

Koji and Popuri showed up with Chihaya, Rosa, Shinji, and Shinji’s girlfriend. Oh, and of course Lord Rover and the Duchess. The glint of mischievousness immediately shone in his son’s eyes and next thing he knew, Liam was riding Lord Rover like a valiant steed and Elam was on the Duchess. Chika walked out of the kitchen to glare at this but the games did come to a quick end when Elam ended up tumbling off a hyperactive Akane. Chihaya bit his lip, apparently amused when Liam turned Russell around like he was a horse to go back to Elam. The eldest twin dismounted and patted his sobbing brother’s back with a broad smile. 

“Aww, aren’t they loving?” Rosa gushed, hugging Max’s side. 

“Mm, Liam gives Elam reassurance” Chika nodded before smiling as Russell came over to her, “You are very accommodating, my puppy, but don’t let them bully you.” 

Koji picked them up, praising Liam for looking out for Elam as he settled on the couch. Dirk’s father-in-law seemed sulky, probably used to coveting the twin’s attention but probably not today. They were having a blast though. 

Snickering, Chihaya gave his parents a droll look when they showed up dead last. “I’m shocked you could lasso her into this.” 

Hideyoshi Julia smacked her son’s arm, pouting, “Of course I’ll come celebrate at least a _few_ of these events with my family!” 

“Yea, a very, very slight few.” 

Julia blinked languidly at the twins as they were now entertaining Shinji and his guest. “I just can’t believe I’m a _great-grandmother_ now. Ick!” 

Yea, Chika’s paternal grandmother was an interesting one. Mark smiled some as Chika came out holding some glasses of wine. “I haven’t gotten to celebrate Easter since I was a kid…thanks, pumpkin.” 

“Oh yes, you were raised in America, grandpapa” Chika blinked, looking over her shoulder, “Liam, Elam, give Grandpapa Mark an Easter egg.” 

“O-oh no, that’s fine!” 

Alas, his wife got a basket of eggs from off the top of the fridge and instructed the twins to hand one out to everyone. It took a bit more instruction than that but once they got the swing of it they were, he supposed, certified Easter bunnies…because he supposed bunnies handed out eggs or something. Weird place. 

Dirk chuckled, thanking them when he was given his, full of M&Ms. “…This is _tons_ better than our Easters, wouldn’t you say, Cheryl? Cam?” 

“Good grief, yes” Cam groaned. 

Cheryl had walked in, smiling when the boys gave her an egg as well. “Thank you, loveys. But certainly so. Of course, I don’t know if I can recognize this _as_ Easter given how different it feels.” 

“Just give it time” Eiji droned, “We’ll replace all that stifling crap with our better everything.” 

She hit the man’s arm chidingly but didn’t deny it, snickering as Leann and Chika went back to check on the rather massive meal they were preparing. Dirk looked around, finding most people were mingling and being chatty. Shockingly enough, even Chika’s long-rivaled grandfathers were having a conversation, seemingly about holidays…those two pleasant weren’t something he’d ever got to see. 

Leonel smiled, his wife sitting on his knee as she spoke with Shinji and his girlfriend. Of course, he did note _one_ absence. “So…I take it Kaoru didn’t wish to come?” 

Rolling his eyes, Eiji drawled, “Kaoru’s doing better, Sherlock, but old habits die hard. He doesn’t exactly see the point as it’s not one of his traditions. We just wanted him to hang out, it’s not like it’s our tradition either.” 

Sheesh…he caught a glimpse of Chika looking out at the event though, seeming rather pleased. He knew if Kaoru were there this’d be a hundred percent success for her. Standing, he came to her side and hugged her hip. “You know, for the mum of two needy boys who also works you planned this out spectacularly.” 

“It took much effort” she laughed softly, “Luckily I shopped for the groceries online and they were dropped off Friday. I got the eggs and candy the day I checked in with Arthur and I made sure to get it as clean as possible. That was actually the bigger challenge considering those two.” 

“You could have told me, I would have helped” he pouted. 

She patted his chest and kissed his jaw, “Next year. I don’t think I did too badly though.” 

“No…but I want to help you with these traditions” he murmured, “…These moments are important. Not every day will get to be like this.” 

Chika tilted her head but nodded, smiling as she looked to where Liam and Elam were apparently telling their story of the Easter bunny to their grandparents. Chihaya raised a brow at them and instructed them to ‘insert more English’, Rosa laughing and telling him they met the Easter bunny. He seemed to believe that Rosa had somehow cracked the language of their guild… 

No, but…the days that were and perhaps even the days that weren’t, they all, in the end, were idyllic in some way or another. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: 

First and foremost, hopefully no conservative religious people were too offended by Chika’s summation of events to do with Easter but that’s…sorta what went down XD 

They went to Legal Sea Foods which is East Coast fare, my West Coast/Mid-West/non-U.S. peeps. And yea, it’s a very…very puzzling name but it’s an expensive seafood place. 

I didn’t mention it last chapter but Eiji is going on about ‘Dovahkiin’ and dragonborn stuff which is from The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. ‘Fus ro dah’ is one of the dragon shouts which comes deep from the dragon born’s throat and can cause some sort of shock wave. Mentioned back when she and Dirk were first dating as well, he had to go on a journey to find it for her… 

Zerging and ganking are MMO terms. 

Chihaya said Elam and Kaoru had a lot in common because they were both rather clingy to their mothers as babies XD 

‘Komosa’, if you can recall back to Yume days, was the business Rosa and Miru ran when they were sixteen. To be honest, I’m shocked Bion has been running this long by RPG standards. 


	67. Dirk's Ending, The Amory Years

**Chapter 25:** The Amory Years 

**Author's Note** : Excuse any typos in the endings, just wanted to release it over the weekend in case someone wanted further distraction from finals XP   


* * *

_Dirk Middleton walked into his home in Boston, sighing as he wandered up the steps. He wondered what he was going to cook tonight. The boys rather liked Salisbury steak. Chika was adverse to it though since they were only one but…_

_Opening the door, he started to announce his arrival but was startled by the sound of music coming from the living room. It was that one song…Sail? Or something. He wandered in to survey the situation before his eyes widened._

_The song was playing…but on the screen was Sesame Street for the letter ‘S’, apparently. Liam Middleton was leaning on the coffee table, doing little squats while Elam Middleton was sitting, swirling his little body and rocking his head and both were only in their diapers. The hell? Chika was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She didn’t look up but drawled, “I told you they liked this song.”_

_“How…?”_

_“It was odd. I was flashing through some music for something appropriate for them and the start of this came on and they froze. I wished to see what happened and apparently they recognize this as the song they enjoyed in the womb. They’ve been dancing for at least thirty minutes now.”_

_…They were dancing? He laughed some, cocking a brow, “And the Sesame Street…?”_

_“I don’t recall if the music video was appropriate or not so I just played Sesame Street on silent as a visual aid” his wife explained._

_He smirked when the song came to an end and the two looked to Chika expectantly. She turned the whole thing off. “That is enough for today. Come say ‘hello’ to your papa.”_

_Dirk laughed as this seemed like the last thing they wanted to do but due to their mum’s adamance they resigned miserably to coming to play with him. “I thought we weren’t going to let them run around in the nude for long, dear.”_

_“All their clothes are in the washer” she sighed, “They have been messy today.”_

_Oh, he could believe it. He smiled as his sons started to play amongst themselves, becoming more and more self-aware as the days passed. They were growing stubborn too, coming to Chika at least several times the rest of the evening in hopes she’d play their favorite diddy. His wife held strong._

_…A sign of things to come, perhaps._

* * *

_  
_

She’d heard about it. She thought it was a myth. 

She’d called her mother, she said no, it wasn’t necessarily true. At least it hadn’t been true when she and Shinji were in their care. She called her Grandmamma Dana and asked if Grandpapa Koji or Uncle Nelly had had this and she said ‘mm, not really’. She called Grandpapa Koji, he said that with Aunt Kaede _somewhat_ and with Uncle Keiji _somewhat_. 

Chika Middleton stared at the warzone that was her living room, a broom in her hand and the stains of lunch across her chest as she started to count. She never counted. She never _had to_ count, she didn’t even see why people _did_ count. Until this. Until she realized there was no ‘somewhat’ about this or that in this very case it was most definitely true. 

“ _Liam Chihaya Middleton,_ get down from that counter this instance!” 

“NO!” 

Her sons had contracted the Terrible Twos. 

Dropping the broom after a failed attempt to sweep up the glass from some fool’s hope she’d had for decorating with a pitcher that she assumed they could entertain with, Chika marched into the kitchen and snatched Liam off the counter, plopping him back on the floor. The very second the balls of his feet hit the ground he crumbled and screamed, kicking frantically as he dissolved into tears. Chika stared down at him before moving to replace the chair he used to climb on the counter under the table. She was just provoked to kick her child. 

She trembled as she heard something tumble down upstairs. Leaving Liam to his tantrum in the kitchen, she started toward the stairs to find the gate she’d put up torn down. On any given day one or the other would be dastardly and ingenious. The days when they were both that way she pleaded with Dirk to call an early day. 

Chika rushed up the steps, finding her sons’ nursery completely and absolutely wrecked. “ _Elam Alexander Middleton,_ stop what you’re doing now!” 

That was another thing she hadn’t understood observing American shows, what was the purpose of saying a child’s full legal name when they were in trouble? She still wasn’t sure what the point was but she was doing it. 

Elam had proceeded to dump all the toys out of their bin in an attempt to get to the attic loft. They’d built a more secure gate on that one as the two were much too fixated on the wooden stairs but it was as if they had locked away some grand treasure. Oh God, and the basement? Why had they thought so many rooms was a good idea? 

Her youngest twin didn’t even need her to grab him off the plastic bin, he heard the word ‘stop’ and had a conniption. Taking the bin, she threw their toys roughly back in it before slamming the door shut. Liam had apparently come upstairs, his red eyes still full of tears and snot rolling down his face as he chokingly declared ‘mommy’s mean’. 

This was why people smoked. It all had become so clear. She took a long hard breath of relief as the door opened downstairs. “Holy God” was Dirk Middleton’s declaration. 

Chika miserably slumped down the stairs, going to the living room where Dirk was still surveying the damage. He looked to her, wide-eyed, before pursing his lips. “…So we’re not…spanking them, right?” 

“I see no reason to physically punish them, it will not rewrite the situation” she droned, pressing her face into his side, “…But it’s the unfortunate truth I thought about it several times today.” 

“From the looks of this room alone I would have thought about it a _hundred_ times today” he sulked, hugging her waist. 

She’d read everything she could online. ‘Know how to pick your battles’, ‘redirect their attention’, give them ‘cozy corner’ time. ‘Cozy corner time’, _her ass_. Dirk kissed her temple as she was almost resolved to cry. “You go and enjoy yourself a nice warm bath. I’ll begin to tango with the two devils while you get in some relaxation.” 

At one point, when they were her cuddly adorable babies, she would have said ‘no, no, you’ve had a long day’ but not anymore. She took the offering and rushed upstairs to lock herself away in her bathroom. 

But there rose another contradiction she was yet to fathom, the very second she wanted peace, she turned from ‘mean mommy’ to ‘we can’t live without you’. Liam and Elam cried wretchedly on the other side of the door while Dirk argued that mommy needed a break. She sank further into the bubbles, utterly miserable. Yes…a break… 

It was of some sadness to her but completely understandable that generally no one in the family wished to deal with them for long periods of time anymore. Her papa said ‘bring them back when they get that crying over every damn thing problem fixed’. Eiji shook his head and said the dragonborn had been reduced to a tantrumy toddler. The only one that could still take them for a couple of hours was her Grandpapa Koji. Even that was irritating though, she’d went to observe what he was doing and they just acted like angels with him. Did they have camaraderie in twinship? She’d never know. 

After an hour of soaking in quasi-silence, she got up enough strength to handle the rest of the day. When she came out she felt at least that teensy bit of their love as they ran to her, seeming contented that she hadn’t been whisked off to another dimension away from their adorable awful tyranny. Dirk literally prayed every night that in three months they’d be three and that the ‘Terrible Twos’ ended on that day. Chika had informed him it was a ridiculous request under any circumstances…alas, they did surprise her sometimes, even today as they assisted her in putting all their toys away and were amazingly pleasant during bath time which had devolved into madness for both of them at their current age. 

Dirk sighed heavily as he washed the final stain on the wall off and she put away the last of the dishes. The boys were at their best right now, fast asleep, and when they both went upstairs to bed it was entirely over. They didn’t get to speak much and they certainly couldn’t try, it was like an instant coma every night. 

…And then it’d start all over again. What had she and Dirk said once about being ‘too idyllic’? 

* * *

“I blame Dirk.” 

“Daddy.” 

Hideyoshi Chihaya blinked languidly at her as she’d called for some sort of reassurance. As of right now, they’d both broken some of the CPU technology she was working on and had been put in ‘cozy corner’ four times with no success. Now…she’d gotten them to sit down and look at picture books. She just…felt so beaten down. 

“I mean, every kid I remember in this family has been great all the way through. Then suddenly you have kids and they’re maniacs. Who else is there to blame?” he shrugged. 

Chika leered, “Daddy, Dirk is here on the weekends and the afternoons but a majority of their lives had been spent with me. Thus, I suppose _I_ am to blame.” 

Her papa rolled his eyes before sighing, “I mean, I won’t say you guys were _perfect_. There were little instances here and there but it wasn’t every single day.” 

Chika nodded slowly, glancing at the clock. “Well, it is nap time. Or…attempted nap time.” 

“Tell ‘em they better be good to their mom” he sulked, “I certainly didn’t have a mother willing to put up with my crap.” 

Suddenly her papa’s eyes widened, “…Wait…maybe _I_ was the one that gave them the horrible genetic factor, I was an awful toddler!” 

Snickering, Chika shook her head, “It’s difficult to ascertain, papa. But we shall get through this and I hope soon they will be tolerable enough that you can spend time with them again. They do ask of you.” 

Chihaya pursed his lips before grumbling, “I do _suppose_ I can come visit them…” 

“They would enjoy that, papa. Liam and Elam are actually getting fairly good at Mario Kart.” 

He raised a brow, smirking, “Your two year olds, huh? Well, we’ll see how they do against the Mario Kart master.” 

Groaning when she heard some loud sounds upstairs, she grunted, “I’ll speak with you later, papa, I must go yell at them.” 

“Mmkay…” 

She clicked off without much else and marched upstairs. Surprising they were upstairs when they’d been sitting in the den which was now their playroom. Chika glowered to find her twins had tag-teamed their efforts to get up to the mysterious attic, this time having moved the rocking chair to climb the back over the gate. Again, dastardly but entirely insane. “Liam, Elam, you can not go up these steps. I have told you a million times and I will tell you a million times more until you get it. Stop attempting to try.” 

Dirk figured if they just showed them what was up there, basically nothing, they would be satisfied. No such luck, they wanted free reign to travel up there regardless of whether anything was in there or not. Some part of her assumed it would just be best to get some carpet stapled in at least until they either lost interest or concluded there was nothing that exciting going on up there. But the other part wasn’t liking that they were being so persistent with their resistance. 

Taking the chair away was met with as much animosity as she expected. Both Liam and Elam shrieked as they grabbed the front arms in a vain attempt to out power her. She tugged it from them victoriously and shoved it back into their room, locking the door. All out Armageddon. 

Chika was in disbelief with how loud they were screaming. She was convinced the sound was literally coming from the top of their tiny lungs. Trying to devise _some_ way to convince them to calm down, she gasped as Liam bit her shin. Somehow, despite everything she’d been so worried about during their conception, when they came into this world, she smacked his bare leg out of some enraged instinct. 

Liam looked at her, shocked, before bellowing and shrieking ‘mean mommy!’. Elam was screaming too and…and she was done. She was _so_ done. 

“I don’t care. You both do what you wish” she muttered. 

Leaving them to whatever turmoil they saw fit, she walked downstairs and surveyed the slight damage to her leg. She didn’t understand how baby teeth could be that painful. She…she didn’t understand anything at all. 

What Eiji’s papa Juro said those years ago to Antoinette on the dawn of her manipulation seemed to be ringing in her head. She thought she’d poured everything good she had into her sons and they behaved this way? Didn’t they know she loved them? Why act this way…? 

She fell face forward into the couch, covering her head as she resigned that she would nap instead of fruitlessly try to stop them from their own self-destruction. If she was a ‘mean mommy’ then so be it. 

* * *

_“You know, I remember this one time my earphones for Bion stopped working. You were all pissed with me and decided to just cry into the couch for like four hours. Being the wuss I am, I got your mom to go and demand what the big deal was. She apparently deduced it was something you’d have to explain to me and when we talked, you explained you thought I threw them away because I didn’t want to play with you anymore. It was…well, ridiculous? But those were your feelings and I think that’s the struggle a young child goes through. They don’t know what their feelings mean and all they know is what they want.”_

_Chika wasn’t sure what to make of her father’s story that one day she told him about some more of the boy’s antics that lacked all logic and sense to her. She wished her sons could articulate that far ahead but for what she could tell everything they did was nonsense, there was no reason to any of it. And apparently, when they couldn’t function without her, they thought she was ‘mean’. Mean. She was trying to protect them and she was ‘mean’._

She jumped when a loud and long string of bumps and crashes came from upstairs followed by an absolute heart wrenching sob of agony. Chika jolted to her feet, her heart racing. “Liam! Elam!” 

Rushing up the steps quickly, Chika gasped and choked when she found that the toddlers somehow had been able to wrestle the gate down. And answering her deepest fear, Liam apparently had fallen down the steps and was currently lying at the bottom, his forehead gashed open as he flailed and cried. 

“Liam! Liam!” 

Chika hushed him, pulling him into her arms as she surveyed the damage. She sobbed, whispering, “Liam, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. H-Hold on, I will get you to the doctor, alright?” 

Elam was freaking out, again crying because Liam was. Grabbing some gauze and carrying Elam in her free arm, she frantically hooked them both into their seats. 

Oh. Oh, what if he’d been seriously injured? What if he had a brain contusion? What would have happened if he’d fallen and broken his neck? Biting her fist, she cried. She still _loved_ them even if they did drive her insane, why on Earth would she leave them to themselves? 

Taking him to the emergency room, she was relieved they were empty enough that Liam received attention immediately. The doctor wished to survey him without her in the room so she was left, panicked, in the waiting room. Now…now she knew precisely how her papa felt. 

She’d called Dirk on their way and he declared he’d be there as soon as possible. Elam had fallen asleep on their way over since she decided to _sleep through his nap_. Clenching her head, she shook it rapidly. What was she _thinking_? 

“Chika! What’s happened?” 

Chika looked up as Dirk Middleton rushed in, dread written all over his face. Trembling as he sank in the seat Elam wasn’t resting in, she wept as he hugged her. “I-It’s all my fault, Dirk! What if he’s not okay? How can I be so concerned about them being harmed and then allow it to occur so carelessly?! I am an awful mother!” 

“Stop that” he scolded lightly, “What happened?” 

“L-Liam and Elam has snuck upstairs away from me and were attempting to get up to the attic. When I thwarted their attempts, Liam bit my leg and I-I actually hit his leg and I got upset and abandoned them!” 

Her husband rubbed her back, “…Abandoned them?” 

“I-I went and dozed off on the couch for perhaps twenty minutes. I was roused by Liam falling down the attic steps and wailing” she sniveled. “It is my fault. I am guilty of letting my own child injure himself.” 

Dirk tapped his fingers together, gazing off silently. “You think so too!!” 

“I don’t think we should use works such as ‘guilty’, Chika. I’m sure you’re not the only parent in the world that gets frustrated enough to say ‘to hell with it’ for some spell of time” Dirk assured before rolling his eyes around, “But…I guess it is _somewhat_ your fault. And…and mine. I really shouldn’t leave you as their main caretaker like I do, especially with how bad they are. This has helped me recognize I need to just go ahead with my musings…” 

Chika frowned before she bowed her head, “…Thank you for not coddling me this once.” 

“Darling, I still don’t wish for you to beat yourself up. I swear, I know precisely how it could happen. You get them settled down with some task they seem into, you blink, and they’ve gone on some insane scheme they happened to fathom in a nanosecond. It’s ridiculous.” 

“But I was _asleep_.” 

He groaned, dropping his head back…before turning to her, pulling her to do the same and held her hands. “Darling…let’s have a therapy session.” 

“Therapy session…?” 

“Yes” he nodded solemnly, “…We are going to say things…that will make us sound like awful people…but it’s the God-honest truth and we need to be able to accept that.” 

She was confused as he drawled, “I’ll start and get the trolley rolling…I love my sons. I truly, truly love them. But there are days, such as when I’ve found they’ve scribbled up my book collection with crayons and have marked the walls with Sharpies, that I would gladly allow them to run away to the carnival as they have somehow fathomed. I’d drive them there, in fact.” 

Chika’s eyes widened at him…before swallowing. “They are so devious. I find myself thinking I have raised supervillains and that if it weren’t for their moments of cuteness that they are perhaps tantrum-filled pure evil.” 

Dirk shook his head, murmuring with a wistful look in his eye, “I don’t understand…why they throw their beloved Teddy bear out of the car window. Like…do they believe it’ll come back? As if he will walk home? Why throw a friend you’re going to sob for for hours afterward out the window?” 

“Yes!” Chika gripped her head, “And I know clothes can be binding and that being nude can be somewhat refreshing but why throw your clothes _out the window?_ Why can’t it simply be thrown on the floor where it is retrievable?!” 

Dirk slumped, dazed, “…How do they even get the window open? We child lock them.” 

“They are so…so…messy” she whispered, “How can two beings so small cause so much destruction? And the way they eat their food, why? Why must it be slung against a wall? If you do not want it, do not eat it. Don’t waste it for no reason!” 

“We’re both…we’re both calm-spoken people. Why, our inside voices are our outside voices so how is it their outside voices are their inside voices and the sound of the devil is their outside voices?” he droned. 

“So…messy…” 

Dirk fell silent before burying his face in his hands, “We have them for _sixteen or more years_.” 

She was ready to cry. Dirk breathed in hard before pushing his hair back, exhaling, “But for all we just said, Chika, they’ve…they’ve brought joy into our lives. I can’t say they’ve never made me smile or laugh or marvel at the little things they accomplish.” 

“No, not at all” Chika agreed softly. “They…they help me sometimes. I will come back from cleaning the dishes and for some strange reason they had cleaned up their mess. Or they will come and tell me little things they heard or saw in a book, so intrigued.” 

…But she let her Liam fall down the steps. She gave up on him. Dirk squeezed her hand as she almost started to cry again. “Darling, it’s as I said once: it is our duty to raise these creatures from scratch to be the best human beings they can be. You have to remember, they’ve been on this Earth for _two years_ to our thirty. They don’t know they shouldn’t throw their food if they don’t like it or that we are protecting them from harm by telling them ‘no’. Right now their base feelings are they aren’t getting what they want and that’s wrong. All we can do is explain to them why we’re doing these things until they grow an understanding. And they can only grow an understanding with a basis. It’ll be rough because they are very obstinate stubborn little boys but I know they’ll grow past this.” 

Biting her lip, she looked to him mournfully. “…What if Liam remembers this though? He told me I was mean when I smacked his leg and then I left him to get hurt. What if he hates me?” 

“He won’t hate you” Dirk said soothingly, stroking her hair, “You are his beloved mum and I guarantee you he is absolutely crazy about you. Right now we just need to hope he’s just got a little bump on the noggin. And I’ll call someone about putting carpet on those confounded steps tomorrow and let the boys have at it.” 

She nodded sadly before gasping as the doctor came out. To her horror, he needed a few stitches on his right brow. “Nothing too serious though. We’ll get him sewn up, give him some pain meds and some bandages with some quick-heal and he’ll be good as new.” 

But stitches? Dirk signed the paperwork as she lapsed into another guilty depression, hugging Elam to her chest miserably. He _should_ hate her. 

After another forty minutes, the doctor walked out with a nurse holding the sleeping Liam. Chika was almost beside herself seeing the bandage on his forehead but listened carefully as the woman advised her on how to care for Liam’s wound. Dirk took Elam and told her to take a moment to cuddle with Liam before they got home. He was sleeping so heavily… 

When they got home, she settled him in bed with her, so very concerned as he didn’t wake at all for hours. When he did, he just stared at her in this blank daze. He must’ve thought she was awful. 

Dirk tried to console her and get her to eat that night but she had no appetite. All she could think of was how ill she’d felt when Liam was born with his umbilical cord just slightly wrapped around his neck. For a week she couldn’t fathom what the world would do to them. She was almost sick because she now knew firsthand what _she_ could do to them. 

Hardly sleeping at all, the next day she got up and made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He liked those with a glass of milk. Bringing the tray up to the bedroom, Dirk having given him his medicine before he left, she gave him a smile. He was leaned up like a mini-adult against the pillows, his big red eyes glossed over. “Liam, I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Will you eat it?” 

Staring at her emptily, he just kind of closed his eyes. He hated her. 

Chika called her father and mother to fret…and they only grew upset because she hadn’t informed them of this accident. She…she was an awful person. 

“I’m home, love.” 

Elam was silently playing at her feet as she made a failed attempt at working. She had displaced his only playmate and now he seemed miserable, even going into the den, where she had settled Liam to keep an eye on him, to see if Liam was out of his rather elusive mood. He’d just return and absently play with his blocks. Clenching her head, she sobbed, “Dirk, I feel awful!” 

Her husband groaned, setting his bag down on the chair and settling beside her. “Darling, please, try to feel better. I know it’s been an awful couple of days but it’s looking up. Why, with this new-fangled medicine of this world it doesn’t even look like he ever had a scratch.” 

Dropping her head, she whispered, “He has not acknowledged me all day. He took a bite of his sandwich and that’s it. He no longer trusts me.” 

“So dramatic” he drawled, “Remember, he’s on pain medicine, something he’s not particularly used to. He’s not been sick before to need medication and it…seems to be making him sort of high.” 

Her baby had to take drugs _because_ of her. Elam came to her holding a book expectantly. Biting her lip, she gazed at him sadly. He hadn’t learned to distrust her yet. He hadn’t been harmed. Dirk kissed her temple, “You read to our lad here and I’ll start cleaning up.” 

“Dirk…” 

“Chika, I _promise_ you, in another day or two, I assure you your Liam will be back full force. Give him some time to recover.” 

But what if he didn’t? What if she failed? What if, like her papa, she had to ask Liam to trust her with things, to not try to resolve them himself when he was struggling because she had made him out to be a bother? She understood entirely now, the last thing she wanted her sons to think was that she wanted nothing to do with them. And that’s what she did, she fell asleep on the couch and he fell down the steps. Her joyous smiley baby was _gone_. 

She was miserable enough that night to have a shot of vodka before lying down. Dirk seemed a little disturbed and disapproving of the act but he didn’t understand her woe. They would still love him regardless. He’d never said ‘to hell with them’ _for real_. 

….What did she do? This…this wasn’t how she wanted this to be resolved. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be at all. 

“Mama?” 

Around eight o’clock in the morning, she found herself delirious and woken by, she supposed, Elam. Opening her eyes, wondering what great escapist feat he used to get out of his crib this time, she gasped to find it was Liam staring at her. The stitches were being pushed out by the accelerated healing process, most likely she could take him to have them clipped today. But why was he speaking to her? Didn’t he distrust her? 

He stretched across her chest, staring around the room in a daze before looking to her, blinking. “Terkey san’wich?” 

…Turkey sandwich? Chika sat up, nodding, “You want a turkey sandwich?” 

He nodded to confirm this. Nodding as well, she held him, “Mama will make you a turkey sandwich. Would you like some soup too?” 

Liam seemed to be considering this. “Alzabez?” 

“Yes, I can make it alphabet soup” she whispered. 

Seeming pleased with this, he sat cross-legged before her expectantly. When he woke hungry, that’s exactly what he did. He came with his desired menu and awaited her action. Smiling, almost crying with the utmost relief, she pet his hair. “I will make a sandwich and the alphabet soup. Why don’t you go get Elam up and we will go eat at the park?” 

“Yay!” 

Usually she wouldn’t _dare_ take them out into public, especially to eat, but…how would they ever know any better if she didn’t try? The brothers rushed into the room, Elam apparently enthused by this day out they rarely got to take. She got them and herself dressed before making their brunch and grabbing a soccer ball. 

They were loud things. Loud _little_ things. But they sat long enough to finish their meal. Messy but she was starting to sense it was more a motor skill issue than perhaps anything else and they were doing a bit better. After she wiped their faces, she let them scurry around with the soccer ball. When it was time to go, they naturally were very upset about it and made their dissatisfaction very clear…she got on their level and explained that their journey for today was over but that they would be coming again soon since they did so well eating and playing with each other. For some reason she almost got the idea they were pleased with their praise. 

She took Liam to get the stitches clipped off and he had a minor fit about that as well. But she tried her hand at empathy again and realized that some strange man was cutting things off of his face, it must have been _horrifying_. Alas, the doctor gave the positive feedback that time, complimenting Liam for his patience since he did stop crying a few minutes into the slight procedure and gave him a lollipop. She was most certain he was pleased with himself then. 

In the car she asked what they would like for dinner, both of them agreeing broadly to pizza. She supposed pizza was in order then. 

When they got home, she had some work she needed to do but knew this was the real challenge of the day. They both made a gargantuan mess, Elam demanding time to be made up for from Liam’s temporary downtime. They built something with blocks rather skillfully before knocking it down, laughing giddily. The activity lasted about five minutes before they were off exploring. Thing was? They never went upstairs. And actually, from that point forward generally they didn’t without her. That…that must’ve been a very difficult and dangerous lesson learned. 

Sighing when they wished for her attention, hardly getting any work done and feeling some turmoil over having to explain that to Arthur, she sat on the couch and read them their favorite book about fish. Overall though, looking at the day, especially when Dirk came in around four, it…it had been the calmest she’d had in a while. 

Her spouse smiled broadly as he entered, “And I see my boy is back in action!” 

“Daddy!” Liam and Elam declared, rushing to go greet him. 

Chika smiled as well, closing the book as Dirk hefted them both up in his arms to give them kisses. “They…they have been very good today.” 

“Have they? Well, I am proud of you both” Dirk nodded, “Tell me, what did you and mum do today?’ 

They babbled something to him about ‘park’, ‘ball’, ‘alzabez’, and ‘lollipop’. Dirk laughed and said it sounded like a good day. She…she thought so too. 

After ordering a pizza and sitting down to a rather pleasant family dinner, honestly fairly amused that the boys were the most careful she’d _ever_ seen them in not dropping anything off their pizza, she put them down to bed. She bit her lip before kissing Liam’s forehead, whispering, “I’m sorry, Liam. Mommy’s sorry. I love you.” 

He smiled like that moment when he realized as a newborn she was the one that would hold his hand when he was busy tackling her insides. He…he was still brand new. Dirk was correct, two years compared to thirty plus was like an infinity versus a nanosecond in some ways. How was he to know anything? Especially if she wasn’t going to be the one to show him the way. “Liam loves mama.” 

Giving Elam the same affection, she slipped into the bedroom where Dirk was lying in bed with a smile. “Told you, didn’t I?” 

“Yes” she sighed, taking off her jeans, “…They are young and forgiving.” 

“Well, of course” he chuckled some, readjusting his pillows, “And I figure we’re bound to make a _couple_ mistakes. We’re only human. It frightens me when people seem to elevate parents to this infinite plateau we’re tiptoeing around, hoping not to fall off or face insurmountable scrutiny.” 

“I never thought of it that way, actually” she frowned thoughtfully, pulling on her oversized t-shirt. “…Perhaps I set myself to those standards as well.” 

Dirk folded the covers back for her, “Of course you do. We’re the ones that should be fighting to protect that standard, we want the absolute best for them. But I think we’re going to have to except that in some cases we’re going to do some things ‘wrong’.” 

Nodding slowly, she murmured, “Yes…it’s been quite the process.” 

He agreed and rubbed her back as she wrapped her arms around his waist, the first time they’d cuddled in a long while. “Well, it sounds like you had a rather good day with them today. Were you able to get any work done?” 

“None” she groaned, “Arthur is bound to get annoyed with me soon too.” 

Dirk closed his green eyes, his hand still stroking her lower back. “…Call him up tomorrow. Tell him you’d like to come into the office and work like you used to before we had the boys for a while.” 

“Why? Have you taken time off?” 

“I took a leave of absence.” 

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him questioningly. He was serious. “What? Dirk, you did not discuss this with me.” 

“I know” he groaned, moving to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling, “But…you have to understand, what I _do_ remember of my father is a man that worked so much. And he moved to a place that was sincerely supposed to surmount ‘materialistic’ things such as that but I think deep down he needed that. Him and mum being on the train was for work too, you know? And for the last almost three years of my son’s life I’ve had to tackle both assisting my students who fear they’re going to fail out of a class and making sure I have a place in my blossoming son’s lives. I understand I’m doing it to support my children but to what end? And then I’m not fully devoted to my students and that’s not fair to them either. So I put in a leave of absence with the school. I told them I’d sit on the board and come in on Thursdays to tutor in the writing center until I felt comfortable to come back.” 

Chika was almost speechless. Almost. “Dirk, what if something occurs where they don’t have a position for you open when you’re ready to return from this sabbatical?” 

“I’ll still be on payroll, love. And my lead supervisor assured me that he’d see to it that a position remains available for me” he yawned, “But I want time with my boys, Chika. And I want to get my novel published too.” 

…Oh yea. Resting her arm on his chest, she nodded slowly. “…Yes, I do suppose that is an endeavor you’re yet to put into process. But…perhaps it’d be best if I stayed home too.” 

“No ma’am. I know you had personal work endeavors too so you go off and get back into the swing of it. Me and the boys will cause some ruckus here and be just fine” he assured, kissing her gently. 

…Work. “Alright. I will call Arthur tomorrow. When does your sabbatical start?” 

“End of the semester in a month. Just in time for my boys’ birthday” he grinned before shutting his eyes again, “…We’ll get this right, love. Just some trial and error of being a new mum and dad.” 

Yes, that was right. Just like Liam and Elam, they were very much still learning, weren’t they? 

She hoped for more good days to come. 

* * *

Shomura Kaoru shuddered as he hugged himself, wondering how Chika and her brood could handle this horrific weather. It was November so yea, technically winter but jeez! He couldn’t feel his earlobes! 

Ugh, why was he even in Boston? His best friend Chika Middleton called him a few days back and asked if he’d come visit her and her kids. He wasn’t _that_ enthralled about doing so but she was pretty insistent. Nothing pressing was going on at work at all so he grudgingly conceded. What were her kids doing any different since last time he saw them? Hell, last he saw the tykes they were two and horrendous. His mother smirked and told him they were very remnant of him at that age though. The horror of it all. 

Well, they were three now so he supposed they were still pretty bad and Chika was dragging him into some awful trap today of all days. But…he did miss her so he’d bite the bullet. 

He paid the taxi after the man dropped him off in front of Chika’s house. She had a festive autumn looking wreath on her door and hanging in the door were two haphazardly colored turkeys. Why turkeys? Ringing the doorbell, he rubbed his hands together as he trembled in the cold. Just a couple hours of hanging out with Chika and her hellions. That’s it. No more, no less. 

The door opened and he smiled, finding Chika on the other side wearing a back zip striped black and cream white sweater and some jeans. She was gradually starting to look more like the Chika he remembered, not so…mama-y. His babyhood friend smiled, hugging him as she pulled him in. “Hello, Kaoru.” 

“Hey” he greeted, hugging her waist. She always felt like home somehow… 

Kicking off his shoes, she took his coat to hang on a rack and pulled him further into her abode. It smelled like she was cooking something…he paused, startled, when she stopped in the living room and smiled. “Liam, Elam, come say ‘hello’ to Kaoru.” 

He would say this about kids, it was crazy how swiftly they changed. They were at least two inches taller and their hair had gotten longer. Standing, the two looked up at him with _very_ Chika-like eyes and expression. “Uh…hey.” 

“Hello” they greeted solemnly. 

Smiling awkwardly, hoping they resumed their play, he yelped as Chika suddenly clasped her hands before her beseechingly, “I feel really awful to ask this, Kaoru, but can I ask a small favor?” 

“O-Of course.” 

“Can you watch them for a moment while I run to the supermarket? I promise, it will be twenty, thirty minutes tops.” 

_What_ ? “…Uh, Chika, I’d, um, I’d…rather go to the supermarket _for_ you. What do you need?” 

“No, no, I know exactly where it is and exactly what I need. I swear to you, they have calmed down tremendously since they were two. They won’t give you a bit of trouble. Please?” she pouted. 

_Ughhhhh._ “…Fine! Please, please, _please_ be back soon” he grumbled. 

“You’re the best” she smiled. 

Oh jeez, she knew exactly how to butter him up. Flustering and denying her compliment, he watched as she told Liam and Elam to behave themselves and that she’d bring them back something good from the store and gave them both kisses. With that she rushed off and left him there… _him_ there to _babysit._

They stared up at him drolly and he anxiously tapped his foot. Awkward. After at least three minutes of deafening silence, the two turned to each other and were whispering. Oh God, don’t let them plan a rebellion or anarchy. 

He…supposed Liam nodded before looking to him, saying: “We play Mario Kart.” 

…What? Kaoru followed his finger as he pointed to the Nintendo system Chika had nestled between her other consoles. Oh jeez, he didn’t want to play a video game with damn three-year-olds. He scoffed, “ _Wakarimasen.”_

God help him, he was shocked when they stared at him evenly before their eyes moved to look at each other without moving their heads. Man, they were creepy. Alas, Liam suddenly lightly smacked Elam’s arm. Elam declared boldly, pointing at the system: “ _Suru_!” 

“ _Hai_!” he yelped, startled, rushing over to turn it on. 

Oh sure, Chika, teach them _some_ Japanese. Disgruntled as the two came and sat beside each other on the couch as he turned the controllers and television on, he groaned when he selected Mario Kart. He hadn’t played this since they were freakin’ twelve. 

He chose Bowser, recalling that was his character of choice back in the day. He still had to smile seeing that Chika had her profile set to use Rosalina…but was confused to see Leonel, always Toad, and Eiji, eternally Yoshi, on there like they played too. Weirdly enough Dirk was Donkey Kong but he probably sucked. 

Choosing an intermediate track, he glanced as the two watched the screen expectantly. Okay, he guessed it was cool to watch him play games? Shaking his head some, he raced around and admittedly smiled when he came out on top in the race against the computer. Oh well, still had it, he guessed. Though generally speaking Chika always beat them but… 

Liam and Elam cheered, seeming ecstatic about his victory. Weirdos. He watched in misery however when they got off the couch and came back with their own controllers. Great, now he’d have to play against kids. Calculating in his brain how he’d have to try to lose, he watched them rather skillfully navigate the menu for multiplayer. Eh, whatever. 

They chose the same road he just beat and he leaned back lazily as they seemed quite excited. He guessed he’d give them a head start. That was a pretty good buffer, right? 

Kaoru watched, rather confused, when the two took off ahead of him and the other CPU controlled racers. Okay… 

…Okay, so…Liam won first on that one. Okay. Well, maybe he’d give them _less_ of a buffer. 

…Okay, second time Elam got first. Okay. So…maybe no buffer? 

… _What the hell_? 

He gaped in horror as they went through the tracks in order, going through at least ten only to have them beat the hell out of him _without_ him letting them. Wait a damn second here!   
Leaning forward, gritting his teeth as he put forth a hundred percent effort, he gawked as they both trolled the living f—k out of him between shooting ink to blind him and sending his kart spinning with fireballs. He was getting trolled by three-year-olds!! 

No. No, no, no. Now determined to beat their asses, he groaned when they chose Rainbow Road. Little bastards. He was left to gape and shake his head in horror when they not only brutalized him but they brutalized each other, giggling and laughing gleefully at their antics. What was this?! He was playing this before they were even born!! 

Liam suddenly said something to Elam he didn’t pay attention to since he was focused on beating them…but the boy set his controller down after ducking out of the race. What?! This wasn’t over!! 

The small child went into the kitchen and he supposed he should have went after him…alas, he could only stare as he came in second…only because Liam left the race. Damn it. 

Elam set his controller down, folding his hands politely as he swung his feet on the couch since they didn’t touch the floor. Kaoru leered at him, nowhere near done with this war. No three-year-olds were going to own him at video games! 

Surprisingly, Liam came back with two sippy cups of some sort of juice and cradling a can of Coke. Elam got down to assist him, taking the sippy cups before disappearing into the kitchen next. To his absolute shock, Liam held the Coke out to him, blinking doe-eyed. “You drink this?” 

“U-uh, yea, sure. Thank you” he stammered, confused as he took the can from him. Was he getting hospitality from a _toddler_? 

To make the matter more confusing, Elam returned with three baggies of pretzels, one for each of them. Oh, so it was break time…he smiled awkwardly as he opened the can of soda and the easy tear bags of pretzels. Honestly, he had to laugh when they propped the pretzels up in their lap and set the juice on the stand, munching and starting up the next game. He guessed they were gamers in major progress… 

Taking the basically shot of pretzels for him and a sip of the Coke, he picked his controller back up as well. Oh well, it was on. He’d teach these ‘whipper snappers’ a thing or two. 

…Or not, he groaned, as they pummeled him into _fourth_ place. Now he was losing to the computer too!! Quite disgruntled, he jumped when the door opened. “I am back.” 

Kaoru looked back in dismay as his childhood best friend entered with two bags. “Chika, your sons have been _destroying_ me at Mario Kart. What is _even_ the deal?” 

“You two” she scolded, saying to his further irritation, “You should take it easy on guests, I’ve told you.” 

“Take it easy—Chika, they’re three!” 

She walked into the kitchen, settling things on her counter. “Oh, they are quite prolific at it. The only ones that beat them are myself and Dirk.” 

“You--… _Dirk_?” 

Dirk. As in the same Dirk that was born and raised in a place that still had candles for lighting because electricity was the devil’s work. Chika nodded to confirm she’d said this utter insult. “I think he became incredibly addicted to it for a while. Just the other day I asked him to order us a pizza while he was playing it with the twins and I was getting annoyed because I thought he wasn’t listening. I peeked in and found not only was he ordering the pizza on his smartphone but he was perfectly maneuvering the track while hardly looking. I must say he’s become quite the technological expert.” 

F—k that noise! Any bastard can navigate a Nintendo game and order a pizza at the same time! He gazed at the screen. Any bastard except _him_ whom couldn’t beat two three-year-olds putting every ounce of attention he had into it. 

“Did my Liam and Elam give you a snack, Kaoru?” 

He looked up, startled, before smiling quickly, “O-Oh yea, I was super surprised. They gave me pretzels and soda.” 

“You have been inducted into their clan” she nodded. 

“Come again?” 

She nodded again. “First they test your proficiency at playing Mario Kart. As long as you don’t get last, you are on good terms with them. Right now papa, mama, Shinji, Eiji, Leo, Grandpapa Koji, Grandpapa Mark, Uncle Max, Uncle Miru, and Grandmama Rosa are members along with Dirk and I.” 

He stared, lost by this…very idea. “…I mean, what about everyone else?” 

“Well, Grandmama Julia was never a gamer and neither was Aunt Lia really” she drawled, seeming to be chopping something before the doorbell rang. 

Dropping his head back, he groaned, “Well, just please don’t tell Eiji about this--” 

“Don’t tell me wha?” 

Damn it!! Nemoto Eiji walked in, holding a bag as he raised a brow. Chika headed back to the kitchen as Kaoru glared at the man. “… _Fine_! Liam and Elam have been beating the pants off me at Mario Kart!” 

“Oh dude, _please_. They pwn me every flippin’ time. It’s a travesty” Eiji sighed gravely…before balling his fists, “But not today! Hook me up, dragonborns!” 

Liam and Elam exclaimed positively and went to grab another controller. Kaoru smirked as Eiji settled down on the other end and Liam rushed off to retrieve the same snack pack he’d received. “So I guess you’re a member of the ‘clan’.” 

“Oh dude, yea. The perks are great. They get me chocolate and soda and they even got me a blanket once when I wanted to take a nap. They take care of their own, as a proper jarl would do” Eiji nodded solemnly, opening the pretzels. 

“Uh huh…” Kaoru snorted…before something struck him. “Wait, why are you here?” 

“To play Mario Kart and eat pretzels like a king, duh.” 

Seemed weird though…though he supposed not that weird. He wanted to cry when now that Eiji was here he started getting in fourth place. Eiji was always third but still! 

The doorbell rang a second time about twelve minutes later. Chika was cooking something, calling: “Can you get that for me, Eiji? It’s probably Leo.” 

Leonel too…? He was puzzled when Eiji opened the door and indeed Leonel appeared…with his four month old daughter, Tokiya Elise. He was still appalled they decided to give their first daughter his oldest sister’s name. Eiji shook his head. “Is that baby attached to you now, dude?” 

Leonel looked weary as he stared around. “Lia was _exhausted_. She said if I came here I’d have to take Elise with me…” 

Why was he here then? Kaoru would certainly not make _that_ trade off. Chika walked from the kitchen, blinking, before her eyes widened. “Is that my baby cousin?” 

Smiling, Leonel nodded some. The tiny baby was kneeing his chest as he held her, seeming fussy and whiny. Great… but Chika came and took her away promptly, holding her to her shoulder and speaking to her as she went back to the kitchen. Elise seemed to calm down quite a bit, her cries replaced with gurgles. Leonel looked utterly relieved as he collapsed on the recliner. “Thank Jesus. Chika probably reminds her of her mama.” 

“Welp, Kaoru, guess you were dead wrong about Chika all those years ago” Eiji droned, “She’s had _two_ babies at the same time and she’s still willing to put up with a newborn.” 

Yea, no kidding…all those years ago when they were college students, preparing for careers and, at least for three of them, family. He realized this was the first time they’d all been together in quite some time. He glanced around at the circumstances before groaning to himself. Of course, they were ‘together’ while Chika was cooking food for her kids, her kids were in here owning him and Eiji at an E-rated game, and Leonel was now asleep. Not…quite the same as the old days. Glaring as he got destroyed in _fifth place,_ he grunted, “How about we play something more _my_ speed? Like Need for Speed or something.” 

Eiji’s eyes widened and he mouthed silently ‘no’, shaking his head rapidly. Kaoru frowned. What? Were their tiny hands even capable of holding a Playstation controller? 

…To his extreme horror, Chika apparently had bought the two custom controllers more suitable for them and they booted that up. He thought he was getting his ass kicked at Mario Kart, these demons were pushing him into guard rails and even forced Eiji into a speed trap. Eiji blinked languidly as Kaoru could only gape. “…At least in the world of Nintendo my car isn’t rendered _crap_ by Speed Racer and Speed Racer II.” 

“What is this?!” 

“Dunno, man. I thought it was weird too. I watched them build their cars once though, they’re tuning their transmissions and adding nitrous and not just for kicks and giggles from what I can tell. Chika’s raised villainous super-geniuses.” 

Kaoru rubbed his face, shaking his head. “…What about fighting games?” 

“Apparently those are too ‘violent’ right now” Eiji yawned, setting the controller down. 

Whatever! But, well…they _were_ Chika’s children. Chika had some sort of bewildering advantage over them too. Or! “Hey, are their levels tuned ‘easy’ or something?” 

Eiji snickered, “Dude, I have questioned this and checked the settings myself. You can basically set _us_ at easy or beginner, them at hard or expert, and they’d still destroy us.” 

Ugh. Liam…he guessed Liam, looked up at him, blinking, “You are mama’s friend?” 

Eh? Kaoru was rather surprised by the question. He…he guessed he wasn’t someone they’d seen a lot compared to Eiji or apparently even Leonel. Tapping his fingers together, he nodded slowly, “Yea. Your mama and I have been friends since we were babies.” 

He figured that kids with their blunt pointedness would question why he barely visited then. Really, it…it was a good question. He guessed because she had kids? But really, they…they weren’t so bad, he guessed. Except they were destroying him at video games!! 

Alas, Liam nodded, “We are friends.” 

Elam agreed. Wow. First friends he’d made in a while and they were his best friend’s toddler twins. Woo. 

…He’d have to stop being so caustic though. They were nice kids even knowing how much he didn’t like kids. Liam and Elam climbed into Eiji’s lap and seemed to be telling him about a Batman cartoon they’d been watching. Eiji, someone he’d never attribute to liking kids either, smiled as he rested his cheek in his palm and responded to Elam’s question about being Robin when he grew up. “Wouldn’t do it, kid. The life expectancy on that career is abysmally low.” He laughed when Elam reconsidered and asked if he could be the Batmobile then. Kids, Kaoru snickered. 

“Leo? Can you come hold Elise for a sec?” Chika called from the kitchen. 

Leonel stirred, wincing and rubbing his face before standing and going into the kitchen. Yea…some of them were juggling children, wives, and jobs now. The moments they got to spend together at all he’d have to consider special, no matter what came attached with it. 

Looking up toward the kitchen, his eyes widened as Chika finally came out…with a cake with dozens of candles lit. “E-Eh?” 

“Happy Birthday, Kaoru” she smiled, setting the cake on the coffee table. “It is your favorite, strawberry and vanilla.” 

Sincerely surprised, Kaoru was almost gawking. Liam and Elam’s red eyes brightened and they came on either side of him but didn’t try to blow the candles out as…he was entirely sure he’d have done at their age. Leonel smiled and handed him an envelope. “Happy Birthday, Kaoru.” 

“Yea dude, happy birthday” Eiji nodded, putting the bag he’d brought on the table where Leonel set his envelope. 

…Really? They’d…they’d planned a party for him…? His eyes widened as suddenly Liam and Elam sang this really bizarre rendition of the Birthday Song. Chika laughed and accompanied them to help them along. They…got together for his birthday… 

Unsure why he was almost moved to tears, he smiled to push back his feelings. “T-Thanks, guys. I, uh, really didn’t expect this.” 

“Mm, yea” Eiji stretched, crooking his neck, “We’ve gotten a little fixated with life understandably. Chika suggested we try to at least take special events and get it together though. We’re still pals, right?” 

Chika and Leonel nodded. Kaoru bit his lip and whispered, “Yea…” 

“Will you blow the candles out?” Elam questioned him, pouting, “The cake will burn.” 

“Elam” Chika said dryly. 

With a laugh, Kaoru nodded, “Absolutely. With all those candles it might catch on fire. Will you guys help me blow them out?” 

The two emphatically agreed and he blew out some of them in the middle, leaving a few on the end for them to gleefully blow out. Chika smiled and stood, taking Elise back from Leonel. “I made all your favorites for dinner too. Come make your plates.” 

“Whoo! The only real reason I’m here!” Eiji declared, jumping up. 

Kaoru smirked as Chika told him he had food back at home if that were the only reason he was here. Watching the two mildly swat at each other while Liam and Elam followed their mother, he smiled warmly. Yea…this was…this was good too. 

* * *

“Mum, mum, look! There’s an airplane in the sky!” 

Chika Middleton was outside working in the garden while her sons putted around on the electric toy cars Grandpapa Koji sent them. Looking up while she started to plant her roses, she stared at Liam who had made the remark. It was actually rare to see planes as most of them used the warp system nowadays. Nonetheless, what threw her off more was the fact that as they started to speak more and more fluently she’d realized they had an English accent and sounded rather remnant of that child that spoke in that one Pink Floyd song… 

Wasn’t that odd though? Dirk was the only English person they’d heard aside from Cam and Cheryl so how did that become that prevalent? Though it was a lighter accent than Dirk’s and he was one half of the two people that talked to them all their lives so perhaps it had just fused with what they heard around them. It was rather adorable though. 

“I see it, my Liam” she nodded, “We will have to ride an airplane soon. Grandmama and grandpapa wish to see you for the summer.” 

Which she was a little squeamish about. Just like when she was young, Grandpapa Mark and Grandpapa Koji wanted to have them for a week each and then her mother wanted them for a week and then Uncle Max wanted them for a week. Shinji said he’d be ‘cool’ with two days tops. That was a month! Dirk said it’d be fine and they could have a little vacation themselves…which sounded nice, really. While she liked being back in the office and working more effectively she was in need of a sabbatical. Thursday and the weekends were fine but not quite enough for anything entertaining often. 

“‘Allo!” 

Chika looked up, surprised, when Leann de Sainte-Coquille, her cousin, appeared. The woman waved as she opened the gate, walking in. Standing, Chika dusted her gloves off. “Hey, what brings you by?” 

Liam and Elam ran up to greet her, asking where ‘Uncle Cam’ was. “Oh, he’z at work, darlingz. But Aunt Leann brought you zomething. You can have it if your mama sayz it’z okay.” 

They looked back to her hopefully and she assumed it was candy. Well, whatever, it was early. She nodded and they cheered. Leann smiled and gave them both a bag of peanut butter M&Ms. They ran off to eat their treat on the deck as Chika put her gardening supplies away, figuring it was done for the day. “What brings you by?” 

“Oh, no reazon, love, juz a little bored on my day off” she sighed, “I got zee cleaning done and zee shopping and now I am just biding my time waiting for Cam.” 

Chika nodded, going to the deck to sit as well after offering Leann a seat. “He works quite a bit, I’ve heard. Are you two alright?” 

“We’re perfect, actually. We both work often but we still get time together. I love our Sundays, we just cuddle up in bed with dinner…” 

Smiling, Chika poured a glass of tea for her and Leann. “Will you two marry soon, you think?” 

“Oh, marriage izn’t _that_ big a deal, right? I mean, no offenze, you and Dirk are just darling” she waved a hand. 

Chika wondered if her cousin thought she was truly _that_ oblivious. “Leann, you have dreamed of a wedding since you were a child. The only reasons I can fathom that you’d reject it with Cam is due to him or yourself. You are not still harboring feelings for Orland, are you?” 

Huffing, she crossed her arms…before sighing. “A part of me will _alwayz_ love Orland, Chika, and I believe Cam can accept that. But on zee level of healthy relationshipz that make me happiezt? It is most certainly Cam. I feel he iz someone I can depend on and truzt. I never had that with Orland.” 

While Chika could very well end that topic on that jerk, Leann twiddled her fingers, “He…he did come into contact with me recently though.” 

“For _what_?” 

“To tell me he’d changed and mizzed me” she groaned, taking a sip of tea, “I think only ze latter was true, I told him I waz happy with Cam and hadn’t mizzed him all that much. He was quite irritated.” 

Chika leaned back, assessing this situation. “…Could it be you fear that Cam still holds strong feelings for Georgia?” 

Leann grimaced. Hugging he knees to her chest, she murmured, “Even though we have been together six years, Chika, he still hurtz over that, you know? And I expect him too but I know, just like how I have lingering feelingz for Orland, he haz those for Georgia. I cannot blame him and I cannot hold it against him. But…” 

“It will be difficult to overcome, Leann. I won’t lie and say you will prove yourself to be the better choice for him because I felt Cam and Georgia’s relationship. When I first met them apparently their bond was supposed to be a secret but I could feel them, their kinship. He is very angry with her but I think he is still heartbroken he lost that part of his life. Alas, you are not with him to usurp her position as he is not to usurp Orland. You have a mutual liking of one another on a separate level and that’s why you’re together, not to replace those you’ve had to move on from.” 

“That’s…that’s true” Leann relented, “At first I did compare ‘zem, you know? But…but juzt those things that make Cam Cam are wonderful on their own. I hardly zink of the way things were anymore.” 

Chika smiled, nodding, before her phone started to ring. Looking to it, she pressed for the hologram answer. Dirk. “Hello, my darling. Oh, hello, Leann!” 

“Allo, Dirk!” she greeted. 

“Hi, Dirk” Chika blinked, “Are you on your way home?” 

Dirk pressed his hands together, smiling anxiously, “I actually called to ask if it’s alright if I speak with a student I was formerly advising before my sabbatical. He is extremely out of sorts and feels my temporary replacement isn’t being entirely honest about what courses he needs to take to succeed. He’s pleaded with me to have tea to discuss it with him in the student cafeteria. Is that alright? I shouldn’t be too long.” 

“Oh no, please, help him. I can only imagine how alarming it was that you suddenly left when you’ve been the one they’re relying on.” 

He groaned, “I know, I’m starting to feel awful. How are the lads though?” 

“Enjoying a bag of M &Ms Leann gave them” Chika nodded, “They will be nice and excitable for when you get here.” 

“Can’t wait” he smirked, “Well, let me get this knocked out then. I love you, baby.” 

“Love you too.” 

Clicking off, she wondered if maybe he should just go back in the fall term. She didn’t imagine he was the _only_ adviser worth his salt but it was probably horrific going from someone that was devoted to seeing them succeed to someone who might have had more mixed agendas. She’d talk to him about it but he did seem to enjoy his time here… 

Leann raised her arch brow at her, resting her chin in her hand as if she were processing something. “Chika, why have you never called Dirk anything?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, why have you not called him ‘baby’ or ‘honey’?” 

Chika processed this question, frankly very puzzled by what she was even suggesting…before realizing that true, yes, she’d never had a pet name for Dirk. “…I don’t know, actually.” 

“I mean, I don’t zink it’s a _problem_ but he callz you all these sweet things yet you just call him ‘Dirk’. Zen you have a nickname for Cam!” 

“Because he’s my Cam-nii” she pouted. 

Leann giggled, “I know, dear. But I guezz I juz find it funny you have no affectionate name for your hubby.” 

Hubby. She could barely fathom calling him anything like that. Of course he was her _husband_ but hubby? What happened to the s? Leann got a text and smiled. “Well, he’z _finally_ off work so I suppose I will go try and get him to go to dinner.” 

“Alright. Give him my love.” 

“Will do!” 

She told the boys ‘au revoir’ and the two just stared at her, bewildered. While she was able to handle being trilingual pretty easily and was basically bilingual by their age it didn’t seem to be their forte. She couldn’t blame them though, it was a mystery to her how she even managed it. 

Moving everything inside, she got them settled down with a nice audio storybook while she made dinner. On some level she didn’t think it was _necessary._ Of course, even she could be prone to some mischief sometimes so… 

“I’m home!” 

Chika looked up when the front door open and Dirk announced his arrival. The boys rushed to him gleefully and told him all about the bag of M&Ms they’d received. “Oh, I’m sure it was delicious too. But you best eat what your mum gives you tonight too, I bet that’ll be even more delicious.” 

She snickered when the twins expressed their doubts, Dirk chiding them before walking into the kitchen. He kissed her cheek as he made a pass for the refrigerator. “Good evening, darling.” 

“Good evening, honey.” 

Dirk actually paused as he was opening the door. He looked to her with a cocked brow. 

“What?” 

“What?” 

Biting her lip when Dirk apparently decided to dismiss the remark as if he’d misheard her, he sighed, “I think my replacement is going the good ol’ ‘let’s get this poor fellow trapped here for eight years to milk all the pieces we can out of him’ route. I was able to advise him so he’ll still be on time but he certainly wasn’t given any favors by whoever the new bloke is.” 

She scowled. She didn’t like to hear of such underhandedness. “I was thinking perhaps you should go back in the fall. Your students probably rely on you for peace of mind about their progress.” 

Her husband sighed again, cracking the top on his beer. “I know, I know, it’s just I _am_ enjoying being home with the lads and it won’t be much longer until they are off in kindergarten.” 

A fact that was causing her turmoil she also didn’t understand. “Well, if that’s what you want, baby.” 

Chika coughed to stifle a laugh when Dirk gave her this completely incredulous look. “ _What_? ‘Honey’? ‘Baby’? Are you mad at me?” 

She broke down and laughed, her brows furrowing at this thought as she hugged his waist, “When I got off the phone with you today, Leann questioned why I never gave you a pet name. I don’t believe I’ll start if that’s how you’ll take it.” 

“Oh” Dirk drawled, taking a swig of beer as he wrapped one arm around her, “I mean, perhaps if you’d established something when we _started_ seeing one another I could probably stomach it a little better. Now though, it just sounds abnormal and frightening.” 

Smirking, Chika pinched his side, “Then you are now and forever ‘Dirk’.” 

“Let it be so.” 

“Well, I suppose you are other things. Like my husband and our son’s father…” she mused. 

Dirk set the bottle down to embrace her completely, smiling, “Those would be some long titles despite their infinite worth to me. Of course, I think it’s quite precious that you call Liam and Elam ‘yours’. It’s so simple yet very profound to me.” 

Strangely she hadn’t even thought of her affection of calling them ‘my Liam’ or ‘my Elam’ as pet names. “…I suppose I could call you ‘my Dirk’ but that’d feel odd too, like very possessive.” 

“I am yours, my dear” he teased, kissing her, “So you call me whatever you please.” 

“Mm, I think you’ll stay Dirk. I am not a very creative person.” 

He laughed, “Oh, I don’t think _that_ but it’d probably be quite the learning curve if you did come up with something so this is probably for the best. You have forever to find a name suitable if it suits you.” 

She blinked, surprised, not having thought of that. “That’s true.” 

“ _So-o-o_ I was _thinking,_ why don’t we go to that lovely resort in Cozumel that they were giving away trips to while the boys are away?” 

With a sigh, she went back to the stir fry she was making, “They are finally old enough for us all to take a fun vacation though…” 

“Well yes, but your family wants to see them and from what I’ve heard from my coworker parents that is an _insane_ blessing. We get us time!” 

Chika groaned before tapping her chin, “What if they miss us?” 

“Then we’ll go get them but up until that point, I think sunning and boozing it up on a beach is what our parent-weary bones need” he pouted hopefully. 

Smirking at the ‘boozing it up’, she sighed, “Alright…you can book the week I took off.” 

“Splendid” he grinned, looking down as the boys ran in, “How about it, lads? You get to spend the month in Japan.” 

“But you will be able to return if you feel like it is too much for you” Chika amended. 

Liam blinked up at them, doe-eyed, “We will get to play Mario Kart with grandpapa?” 

“Um, probably not” she drawled, “Your grandpapa is not thrilled you two are so good at it.” 

Pouting cutely, Elam crossed his arms and looked to Liam. “…We let grandpapa win.” 

Liam nodded in agreement. Chika chuckled, “No, your grandpapa would not like that either. But I am more than certain he will have other games for you to play.” 

“Yay!” 

“So blinking adorable” Dirk remarked as they ran off to ‘pack’ despite it being some weeks away before their departure. 

Chika smiled, “Indeed. They…they really are growing faster than I can comprehend. You are correct, they will be in kindergarten soon and that’s so difficult to fathom.” 

“Yep…just think: soon they’ll have girlfriends and be ready to drive.” 

She leered at him as he winked. “It’ll be alright, my love...it’ll be quite the adventure.” 

...Perhaps. 

* * *

“I am so _horny_!!” 

Chika Middleton leered at Nemoto Eiji as he, Tokiya Leonel, Shomura Kaoru, and herself sat at a revolving sushi place. “Must you be so uncouth?” 

“I can _only_ be honest!” 

Kaoru shook his head as Leonel miserably ate some sashimi. “I can’t even fathom the mere capability or function of _having_ sex. How? How did you do it, Chika? _Two_ teething boys? I have _one_ teething girl and she’s driving us all crazy.” 

“I would describe it as near unbearable for a few months. My Liam and Elam though, they got over that fairly easily compared to other children I researched. Hopefully they’ll have an easy dental life ahead of them.” 

Eiji drolly ate a roll of eel sushi, drawling, “Have any input on this, Kaoru?” 

“Nope” he smirked. 

Chika rolled her eyes as Leonel glowered, “We were discussing how I think you’re a massive _dick_ for complaining about sex when I can hardly stay awake. I’m glad Cheryl’s holding out on you!” 

“Man, kids have really changed you, Leonel. You used to understand me before you got all tired and daddy-like” Eiji said rather soberly. 

Smirking, Chika dipped her sushi in a bit of wasabi. “As you just put it, Eiji, you have no input for parenting so you probably wouldn’t understand the frustration of one that merely hopes their child will sleep through the night, let alone if they’ll get to have sex.” 

“Well, I’m sorry I get to still have sex!” Eiji grunted haughtily, taking another plate off the conveyor. 

“No you’re not” Leonel leered. 

He snorted, “You’re right about that in _more ways than one_ , hence my previous declaration: I’m horny!” 

Kaoru sighed as he took a sip of green tea. “Is Cheryl withholding or have you nympho’d that poor woman into celibacy?” 

“ _Hardly_. No, she’s all, ‘I don’t feel like it, Eiji’. ‘I’m too tired’, ‘I’m nauseous’, ‘my boobs hurt too much and you like touching my boobs’. I mean, I don’t _have_ to touch them, it is a _perk_ , but--” 

Brows furrowed, Chika drawled, “…And how long has this been occurring?” 

“At least a few months! Sometimes she’s _way_ into it but it’s super random and rare when she is. Otherwise she’s all drained and exhausted after work” he grumbled. 

Kaoru stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat, “…Did it occur to either of you that perhaps she’s sick?” 

“I wasn’t thinking _sick_ , Kaoru, but…” Chika remarked dryly. 

“Oh yea, sole female member, why would _your_ boobs randomly hurt?” Eiji huffed. 

Chika gazed languidly at him, grabbing another tray, “…Because they were developing to feed the dragonborn?” 

“That’s ri--….wait, what?” 

Listing off on her fingers, she glared, “She is tired, she is nauseous, she is infrequently sexually frustrated, and her breasts hurt for no real reason? Unless she is featuring some outside hormone imbalance, there is a very good chance she is carrying your child.” 

Eiji gawked before blustering, almost dropping his chopsticks, “D-Don’t be stupid! I have no _money_ for kids so I make sure our contraceptives are top of the line!” 

“You also get top of the line drunk so there might have been some slip ups you don’t recall” Leonel pointed out. 

“Whose side are you on?!” 

Sobbing, he dropped his chopsticks and buried his face in his hands. “I-I can’t have _kids_. Not only am I broke seventy percent of the time, it’s _me_. What if I screw them over like I was screwed over?!” 

“Seriously” Kaoru snorted. 

“Kaoru” Chika scolded as Eiji looked to him miserably, “I can tell you as a parent that you are one half to a whole. Where you may feel inadequate Cheryl will be there to assist you, and vice versa. All you have to do is put forth your best effort to be a helpful father. It’s important to recognize that hardly anyone starts an expert.” 

Eiji pursed his lips, staring at his food before mumbling, “Fine. I can accept that there’ll be a learning curve and that while all probability works against me in raising a well-functioning kid, I just have to remember what is best for them. FINE. But I am poor!” 

Frowning, Leonel folded his hands, “I mean, money’s not _everything_ in raising a kid…” 

“I sincerely wouldn’t try to sugarcoat that fact, Leo, it’s like pouring money into an incoherent black hole right now” Chika groaned. “The diapers, the wasted food…” 

“Exactly” Eiji huffed, “I’m sure Chika’s gramps has tried to throw money at her any way possible but somehow she can talk him out of it _for some reason_. You on the other hand are married to his beloved one and only youngest daughter, you probably wake up and find silk lined diapers in her mysteriously upgraded nursery.” 

Leonel’s head dropped back, almost sobbing, “It’s infuriating as a _man_! I’m not ‘buy a country for kicks’ rich but I can support his daughter and mine!” 

“I am _just_ supporting myself and Cheryl! And then we live in a one bedroom loft!” 

Punching his open palm, his violet eyes brightened, “Like, what am I even getting up in arms for? There’s still a good chance Cheryl’s not preggos. I’ll just go get a couple pee sticks to clear this s—t up.” 

“Good luck” Kaoru smirked. 

“And you don’t be an ass if Cheryl does turn up pregnant, Eiji. You are just as much a participant in that process as she is” Chika glared. 

Eiji groaned, walking to pay for his mass bounty of food. “Give me _some_ credit, Chika. I’ll…I’ll do what I have to.” 

Leaving his long-time pal group after getting a tuna roll set to go, the only sushi Cheryl seemed to like, he rushed to the nearest pharmacy. The cashier looked at him knowingly as he bought two pregnancy tests because, well, one could be wrong despite its a hundred percent accuracy!! 

He groaned as it started to rain, pressing him to run back to his humble abode with his hot hopefully not pregnant wife. Fiddling with the keys in the doorknob for a few minutes, Eiji smiled when Cheryl opened it. She stared at him miserably. “I’ve been throwing up since you left.” 

God help him. “Well, I’m guessing this sushi I brought you won’t help that.” 

The woman just moaned in agony, slumping down on their bed dramatically. He cleared his throat as he sat beside her, rubbing her back. “So, um, was talking with the peeps tonight since Chika was here while she was dropping her brats off for the summer and I told her you hadn’t been feeling well and _ha,_ she suggested you might be pregnant. Crazy, right?” 

The blonde looked up miserably. “…Based on what?” 

“…Like, everything? I mean, I’m hoping it’s not the case but you’re a case study for being preggos!” 

Sitting up on her haunches, she rubbed her face. “…Alright.” 

“Seriously, you don’t know the symptoms of pregnancy?” he questioned, incredulous. 

“It was considered improper to speak about, like bodily functions” she shrugged. 

_What_ ? “Oh, haha, knowing why I’ve suddenly got a human life inside of me and my body’s going haywire, why, that’s just plain _rude_!” 

She rolled her eyes, standing and hugging herself. “It was different there, I’ve told you a million times.” 

“I’d burn that place to the ground even now if I wouldn’t go to jail” he said gravely before handing her a bag, “Well, let’s go clear it up now. See this thing? You pee on it, it’ll tell us if you’re expecting. Bing, bang, boom.” 

Cheryl looked shocked. “P-pee on it? But that’s so gross!” 

Eiji groaned, not expecting to have to troubleshoot his wife through a pregnancy test but he took it out, showed her exactly where she would be peeing, and sent her on her way. Twiddling his fingers as he stood outside of the door, he thought about it. Chika was right, the food, the milk, the bottles, the diapers? He’d be hemorrhaging cash he didn’t make! 

No. He’d stay optimistic. One day down the line they could do the whole parent thing but that wasn’t until he had money in the bank and a bigger house. Just not now. 

Cheryl wandered out, holding the test with a perplexed look, “I mean, do we have to do math now to figure this out?’ 

“Is it subtraction or addition?!” 

She looked at him for a second before looking down, her blue eyes wide, “…OH, like the _baby_ would be an addition! That’s rather brill.” 

“ _CHERYL_.” 

“Well, if that’s the case, I indeed seem to be pregnant.” 

Eiji almost had an aneurysm. “How the _hell_ can you _possibly_ be so calm?! We are not in a position to have kids!” 

His wife smiled and hugged his waist. “There is a three bedroom house I spotted on my way to work, it’s 120,000 pieces a month--” 

“ _Oh my God--_ ” 

“We pay 50,000 for this place but with utilities. Utilities are covered in this house!” 

Eiji snorted, “Which still only covers like, an extra five thousand! We’re talking 65,000 more gold a month, Cheryl!” 

“Well, we’ll have to be thriftier then” she huffed, “No random drinking binges or restaurant splurges. You’ll have to attempt to do the work you and Chika do mostly remotely now. I’ll have to stop buying clothes and knick knacks. We’ll be _pushing_ it but I think we can afford it, Eiji.” 

But no booze? No food? No Mario Kart with the dragonborn? Holy crap, he was going to be a father?! “Oh my God, I’m going to be a father” he whispered. 

Smiling, Cheryl rested her hands on her still flat stomach…before this shocking bit of sadness crossed her face. “A-ah, hey, l-look, I-I know I’m being kind of jerky, money’s _not_ everything, b-but really, I’m…I’m going to be the best dad I can, okay? We’ll…we’ll be okay.” 

Her smile returned but she still looked like she was going to cry. “I know you will, darling. You’ll be wonderful whether you think so or not. I just…I just wish I had someone to share this with.” 

Oh. He gazed at her before sighing, hugging her to his chest, “As absolutely _cheesy_ as it sounds, I’m your family since yours sucks too much to stay your family. We’ll…we’ll share this. And we have peeps, it’s all good.” 

Cheryl buried her face into his chest, whispering, “…You’re right. We’ll be quite fine.” 

…120,000 pieces a month. 1,440,000 million gold pieces a year. Settling his wife in bed and preparing to make her some chicken broth, he did the math in his head. He made 3,565,800 pieces a year. That left him…2,125,800. Insurance was 100,000 a year per occupant, probably would go up to 300,000 with the kid. Car insurance was pretty unspectacular…home insurance? But he wasn’t _buying_ this house if he even liked it enough to rent. So close to two million pieces to take care of all the other basic necessities. They subsided on 5000 gold pieces worth of food a month so he’d have to expect that to double. 

...Well…if it’d been back before this job they’d be screwed but if, knock on wood, he kept this job, got bonuses and pay raises, and Cheryl wanted to keep her part-time job they’d…actually be okay, maybe? It wasn’t like Cheryl drove and he barely used the thing himself so gas wasn’t _that_ much of a concern. The public transportation was dirt cheap, he was still confused how they managed to keep running. 

Of course, he was calculating this as funds he had right now. Around 297,000 a month. With bills, rent, and food…God! It was just so hard to _speculatively_ call! 

Eiji looked up as Cheryl did call to tell Dakota. Smiling lightly, he shrugged. He’d do his best times whatever and they’d be alright. Just…him as a father. Pursing his lips, he picked up his phone and called… 

“Are you dying?” 

“No, _dad_ , I am not dying.” 

Nemoto Juro was probably playing Bion from the sounds of it. His gristly father grunted, “Then what’s the call for?” 

“Well, is mom there? I want to tell you both something” he cleared his throat. 

Juro raised a brow, “Freaky. Oi, Enju!” 

His mother called ‘what?’, his father bellowing back he had something to tell them. Smirking as his mother appeared, looking alarmed, she gasped, “You cannot divorce!” 

“Come again?” 

“You have to make it work! If I can make it work with your idiot father this long you can certainly make it work with Cheryl!” 

Eiji blinked languidly as his father flipped her off. “I’ll keep that in mind. But I’m not sure how to feel since that’s the first thing you thought.” 

“Well, you’ve never been _great_ with relationships.” 

He snickered, “Yea, yea. No, Cheryl and I are fine.” 

The blonde came over, he’d heard her telling Dakota she’d call her back. With a sigh, he shrugged a little, feeling awkward. “So yea, we haven’t been to the doctor to get an exact date but we’ll be having your first grandchild soon.” 

“…Wha?” 

Cheryl blushed, twiddling her fingers, “I am expecting. We’re going to have a baby.” 

“Oh my God, _you’re_ going to be a father?” Juro demanded incredulously. 

Eiji leered and his mother smacked his arm, “Ichi will be a perfectly good father! _Unlike someone I know_.” 

“Yea…yea.” 

Frowning as his father looked off distantly for a moment, not an expression he was sure he’d ever seen, the man cleared his throat. “Congratulations, Eiji. I…I know I didn’t set much of an example for you but I’ll tell you that I think you have it in you to be a good father. Possibly great if you stop being…you.” 

“Thanks, pa.” 

“I’m serious” Juro snorted before sighing, “Eiji, let’s talk in private for a sec, okay?” 

What? Why? “…Okay.” 

Unsure why his dad was being super weird compared to his generally bristly nature, he separated the call so his wife could continue chatting with his mother. Going outside, he leaned against the apartment as his father apparently went to the porch. “What’s up…?” 

Juro was tapping his forehead before he shook his head, “Um, you know the Nemoto clan hasn’t always been about helping out or carrying their family members along, right?” 

Oh, certainly. “Yea?” 

“ _But_ you carried yourself through college, hell, you carried yourself through _high school_ most of the time, and you’ve been taking care of everything with a new wife so…as your kid’s grandfather, let me get you something.” 

He was freaked out. “Dad, that’s…that’s not necessary. I mean, I appreciate the sentiment but like you said, I’ve been carrying myself this long, I’d feel like a mooch any other way.” 

“And I’m telling you because you _weren’t_ a mooch that I want to give you something, jackass. What do you need? A house?” 

_The f—k_ ? “A _house_? ‘Can I get you something, son? How about a _house_?’. We’re not the Hideyoshi family!” 

“No” Juro agreed, “But we’re not poor either.” 

Eiji scowled, “No, really dad, Cheryl’s found a place to rent with three bedrooms, we--” 

“Where is it? I’ll see if I can make an offer.” 

“ _Dad_ , are you feeling guilty or something? Seriously, I don’t have issues like before!” he complained. 

Groaning, Juro gave him a look. “Eiji, _son_ , will you please allow me to extend this gift to you not _just_ for you but my first and potentially only grandchild. You’ll still be paying for _lots_ of other things now and I want you to devote at least that portion to your child. You…you really only get one chance to get it right, son. Do it right from the start, okay?” 

“…I’m still a thousand percent against it because I’ll owe you _forever_. But I…I get what you’re saying” he murmured. 

“Eiji, you’ve never owed me anything before and I don’t intend to make you start now. Now stop being so damn obstinate and let me poorly spoil you with more responsibility.” 

Eiji couldn’t help laugh at that, sighing, “It’s not necessary, dad, but…I’ll humor you.” 

“Good.” 

…Well…maybe he was better prepared for this than he’d thought. 

* * *

Chika Middleton looked to her phone as she lied out on the beach, watching the fireworks in the skies of Cozumel. Her husband was also lying on the beach chaise, his eyes closed. His skin was super tanned as they’d spent the last few days in the sunshine. 

She smiled as he apparently dozed off, having sworn he was simply ‘resting his eyes’ and reached out to poke his belly. He’d complained that he was starting to lose her favorite feature of his. Chika wasn’t _that_ concerned, he was still rather in shape considering that they had two young children and it wasn’t like they were out jogging all the time. Course, she was rather fond of his tummy muscles… 

_Well_ , she wasn’t shallow. He’d be fine regardless as long as he was healthy. He’d certainly had a healthy appetite in bed this last week but she had to admit sex had become something like a practice in stealth with their sons. She smirked, recalling one day when Dirk had come out of the shower and was starting to dress for bed. Feeling somewhat provocative, she asked if he wanted to bathe again. He’d rather blankly said ‘no’ but she revealed what the question meant and he was more convinced. 

After a bit of foreplay, he’d picked her up and set her on the counter to complete the bond. He was breathing softly, she recalled, as she kissed his jaw and he’d turned his face into her affections…before he basically froze. 

_“OH MY GOD, Liam!”_

Yes, Liam had apparently made a break from his crib, two and a half at the time, and was currently watching them in silence. She’d not thought much of it as he probably had no idea what they were doing but leave it to her husband to freak out. Chika simply carried him back to his room but once she returned from putting him back to bed, Dirk had showered and seemed disturbed. “ _His eyes narrowed at me!”_

She’d assumed he was being ridiculous but she wasn’t sure if she was shocked or moved when Liam became rather protective of her, making sure to follow her whenever Dirk was around and slipping into bed with them between them. Dirk droned that it was an Oedipal Complex. She didn’t think it was anything that disturbing, figuring that Liam probably thought he was hurting her. Dirk just groaned so she explained to Liam that daddy did love mommy and all that. It seemed to have been resolved from there but Dirk was insistent they keep their pleasurable moments almost ninja-like. Such a strange man. But time had certainly been made up for here. 

That being said, she missed her babies. They’d been gone for four entire weeks and it, to her disbelief, broke her heart that they hadn’t called once to say they missed her or their papa. She called their guardian of the week and they assured that the boys were having a blast. They were breaking the mold, she supposed, so the boys probably _didn’t_ miss them. But still. “Dirk, let us go to Japan and get Liam and Elam.” 

Dirk opened his eyes, the green orbs moving to stare at her lazily before he sighed. “If that’s what you want, mum.” 

“You do not miss them at all?” 

“Of course I miss my lads” he insisted, “But there are days when I miss just basking together or having free time. Why, when’s the last time you and Cam got to play pool, hmm?” 

Cam and Leann had also joined them on the trip, currently off enjoying the view from their bedroom as Leann had put it. But yes, she’d gotten to play pool and ‘booze it up’ and surf. It was an amazing trip. Now she was ready to go be mommy again. Dirk smiled at her, sitting up and stretching, his muscles tensing with the action. “Alright, I get it, _mum_ , let’s go get our little devils and end this paradise.” 

“... _Well_ , maybe not _tonight…_ ” she drawled, admittedly ogling him. 

He laughed, winking as he leaned over to nip her throat, “Tomorrow then. Let’s make tonight count.” 

Smiling as he led her back to their suite, she was still somewhat miffed her children hadn’t missed her but then, she’d never called to say she wanted to come home with her own papa, had she? She always enjoyed time with her family and it was a blessing that they were so willing to deal with two rambunctious little boys. 

She looked forward to the days to come. 

* * *

_“And see, we have to sneak cautiously or we’ll be detected” Hideyoshi Chihaya informed, his eyes narrowing as he directed his human character to carefully kneel as he sneaked into enemy camp._

_He nodded, finding that there was only one enemy to be found protecting the key that was a crucial part of the mission he was doing. “Alright. Now, we have to sneak around him and get that key. I’m going to go around the room a few times then when he’s paced back in the other direction snatch it then sneak away.”_

_“Grandpapa.”_

_Chihaya glanced down at his grandsons, both Liam and Elam sitting on his knees. Liam was staring up at him, perplexed, as Elam frowned thoughtfully as well. “What?”_

_“Why don’t you just kill him?” Liam questioned innocently._

_Looking down at his first grandson, he looked back up at the screen and realized that…yes, there was one enemy in the room and hardly any enemies surrounding the area and he’d snuck by them already so they weren’t aware he was here. Chihaya blinked slowly._

_“That’ll do, lads…that’ll do.”_

_He was a little horrified when Rosa told him she’d asked for the twins for a week. A WEEK? He couldn’t tolerate them for a week!_

_Or so he thought. He forgot how nice it was to have a mini-sidekick. They were Chika’s boys, sitting in his lap and watching him play just like she had as his little Scuttle. It was a little more hindering as there were two of them but he made it work. To his own surprise he did take them to the park and shopping and other places he thought they’d like. He even took them to the bar he’d frequented with them as infants. The waitress, apparently the owner’s daughter, gushed that they’d grown so much. Yea…yea, they had, he’d thought with a smile. They still needed a booster seat but he didn’t have to strap them to the chair anymore._

_It was happening all over again. They weren’t even his kids this time but he could read the path of time already. Soon they’d be children then teenagers then adults and they’d probably go through the same cycle a lot of people did. It was endless._

_He frowned when he got a phone call, picking it up and blinking to find it was his first case of this cycle. Pressing the phone button, he pressed it to his ear and drawled ‘hello?’._

_“Hello, papa. How are you?”_

_“I’m fine…you having fun?”_

_“Well, yes…but papa, I think I will be picking the boys up soon” Chika blurted._

_Oh, of COURSE. “So **your** grandpas get them for a solid week and **their** grandpa gets them for a stunted five days?”_

_Of course that wasn’t Chika’s fault, Rosa wanted to be off the whole week when they came to stay and that was only available the last week of this month. But still! It was only like two more days! Alas, somehow he could tell his Scuttle was pouting petulantly. “I have not seen my Liam or my Elam in a MONTH, daddy. You never went a month without seeing me at their age.”_

_Chihaya rubbed his face, a little annoyed because there were other things he wanted to do with them, damn it. Alas, another voice suddenly spoke in the background. Sounded like her bastard husband. Chika remarked back to him though and they were having a discussion before she returned. “Dirk has pointed out that I haven’t really visited with you in a while either, papa. I imagine that’d be uninteresting though.”_

_The hell? “Um, yea, it’d be uninteresting to spend time with MY actual kid, sure” he snorted sarcastically before sighing, “I would be genuinely pleased if you came and visited with me too, Scuttle.”_

_“Okay, papa. We will save it for tomorrow night your time and spend Sunday together.”_

_What a sap. He was actually excited, he thought grouchily. Looking down at the twins, he patted their heads when he freed his hand of the controller. “Guess what? Your mommy is coming to hang out with ME.”_

_“Mum is coming?” Liam’s eyes brightened._

_“--To hang out with ME.”_

_“We see mum?” Elam gasped._

_“Who is ‘mum’? We’re not British! And she’s coming to see me!”_

_“Grandpapa, we’re not British?” Elam frowned._

_“What’s ‘British’?” Liam followed up._

_Chihaya blinked languidly, “…You’ll know when you grow up.”_

_This was met with vocal displeasure. His Powderpuff smirked and told him to stop harassing her grandbabies like that. He supposed they WERE half-English but still, ‘mum’?! Well, whatever. He had a day to get everything done._

_He **guessed** his wife could come, Rosa pouting that she wanted to be involved too. She generally had them during the day while he had them during the short amount of night they had left before going to sleep. But hey, a family thing was cool too. _

_Rosa smiled when he took them to the same amusement park they’d went to all those ages ago when they were simply dating, where she’d asked if he felt it was worth it. He couldn’t…he couldn’t even fathom how worth it it’d all been and how worth it it continued to be. And when his wife gave him a kiss behind his ear and whispered what a good grandpa he was with a nice pat on the ass, it was extra worth it. The brownie points in having kids again._

_The rides toddlers could get on sucked grandly in his opinion but those two had the time of their lives. Between the twirling cups and the swings, he’d never seen two happier human beings. He smirked as they ALL wanted a picture, the weirds. He relented though and got into that photo booth, wondering if it was the same one he and Rosa took pictures in. Laughing when the boys spent the first three shots trying to figure out the contraption before grinning goofily in the last one, he shook his head. They were going to be strange people._

_They fell asleep on the car ride home, understandably worn out. Rosa gushed that she wanted to get some things for dinner since Chika and Dirk were coming tomorrow. Ugh, he forgot husband. But he stopped at the store and requested she buy a pack of crayons while he sat in the car with them. He had one other thing he wanted._

_Liam and Elam were awake by the time they arrive back at the house, rejuvenated and still going on excitably about the fun park. He assured that he was glad they enjoyed it but wanted them to do him a favor. “What’s a ‘favor’?” was asked but he told them don’t worry about it and draw him a picture._

_Lord, they were so weird. He should have expected that, his daughter was strange too, but they sat for at least five minutes and consulted on what to draw. It didn’t have to be anything SPECIAL though…_

_They came to a consensus and went to work. He went to play Bion while he waited as it seemed they were being a lot more thorough than his Scuttle ever was. He didn’t ask for masterpieces._

_After about fifteen minutes though, the two came to him and handed him their work. Liam solemnly reported that ‘it was grandpapa’._

_Chihaya stared at Liam’s piece first. Apparently he got his mother’s artistic abilities, his portrait drawn with a gigantic round head and a miraculously small body. Elam on the other hand might eventually take up an artistic trade, his leaning in the other direction of too small a head and too big a body. They seemed to understand a color a little better than Chika, he had a real skin tone and they made his hair orange so…he chuckled and thanked them for their work. The two were pleased and decided they would draw something for their grandma next. They were extra elated when he framed them and hung them on the wall near their mother’s artwork. Yea…_

_It wasn’t too much of a surprise to him when Chika showed up bright and early the next day. She was super tanned and her hair appeared lighter. However, this made him notice the boys were in the same state._

_“Mama!” they both declared gleefully, running to her when he opened the door._

_“My Liam, my Elam” she almost gushed, kneeling to accept them into her arms. She kissed them lovingly as she held them in her arms. “Why are you both so tan? Did no one put sunblock on you?”_

_“What is ‘tan’?” Elam frowned._

_“Mama, mama, what is British?” Liam demanded._

_Chika’s brow cocked as Rosa giggled, “I was assured that the boys were sunblocked to the fullest, Chika, but it was a lot warmer than usual this summer.”_

_“Yes, it was…” Chika agreed before looking to Liam, “Britain is a country. Your papa is from Britain. He used to live in a place called England there.”_

_Liam seemed perplexed by this idea while Chika explained to Elam that she was ‘tan’ as in she was darker than she usually was. Elam kissed her cheek. “Mama is pretty.”_

_“Thank you, my Elam. You are going to be quite the suitor one day” she sighed gravely._

_He couldn’t help laugh at that, his brows furrowing. Well, if their great-grandfathers were any clue, maybe. Sitting on the couch, she asked them about what they’d done this month. Shocking him, apparently ‘Grandpapa Mark’ took them camping for a day? The hell? His dad had probably never camped a day in his life! ‘Grandpapa Koji’ apparently took them to a concert?? Their red eyes widened with joy, declaring it the ‘Power Rangers’ musical. Chika laughed and said it sounded exciting. Uncle Max took them bike riding, Uncle Shinji had taken them to the beach, and they beamed that grandpapa had taken them to a magical park. Magical park indeed, Chihaya snickered._

_“You two have had a lot of fun, it seems” Chika nodded. “Papa and I wanted to take you somewhere tomorrow though to spend time with you.”_

_The twins were GLEAMING. “Space?” Liam asked._

_Chika laughed again, kissing his forehead, “You are so silly. We are not going to space. It will be a surprise.”_

_They continued to chatter with her and Chihaya smiled. Of course if his baby were gone for a month he’d be pretty disinterested in anyone else too. Ah well, he understood where his daughter was coming from._

_He frowned when a knock came at the door. Oh yea, where was her stupid husband? Sure enough, Dirk Middleton was on the other side, also very tanned and holding a bag. The boys flipped. “Da!”_

_“My boys!” he declared, also kneeling to capture them in his embrace. “Oh my goodness, have you two grown since we last saw you?”_

_They seemed elated with the idea, Chika smiling at them. “You have everything prepared?”_

_“Ah yes, nothing too fancy. Just going to go to the park and get some ice cream and see where trouble leads us” he nodded._

_Eh? She nodded, waving, “Do not be out for too long and make sure to put some sunblock on them. They are more tanned than I like.”_

_“Indeed” Dirk agreed, smiling, “C’mon, lads, come get some ice cream with your old man.”_

_The two were joyous and Chihaya was just confused. Wha? Why were they going out by themselves? Chika stood, stretching, “So what is in your plans, papa?”_

_…Really? “…You’re really going to hang out with me, huh?”_

_“Well, of course” she frowned before looking thoughtful, “Oh, or were you kidding about us spending the day together?”_

_“N-no! I-I mean, you just spent a month away from your kids s-so I figured that just sounded selfish!” he blurted, flustering._

_Chika took his arm and shook her head, “Not at all, papa. Why don’t you, me, and mama go get some brunch together? It’s too bad Shinji is not in town, then it could be a Hideyoshi affair.”_

_“W-well, he is, but--”_

_“Oh, great. I’ll give him a call. Oh! We can go see Dakota at her restaurant and have breakfast, she’s been asking that I come. Ah, and wait, maybe I can get Dirk to readjust his plans to come to the island so they can play with her and Matty’s son Ray.”_

_Chihaya smirked as her mind went into intense planning mode, something she must have inherited from her mother. “Sounds great, Scuttle. Course this father-daughter day has turned into family day rather quickly.”_

_“Nah uh. We’ll watch Advent Children together when we get back.”_

_He swallowed, his eyes burning a bit before he gave her a warm smile, “…Sounds like a good day then, Scuttle-chi.”_

_Despite it all…it did seem so worth it once everything was said and done._

* * *

_  
_

Chika Middleton was sitting on the couch and despite the fact her husband just left, she was almost startled when Nemoto Eiji appeared in his stead. He must’ve let him in. Glowering at her friend for a moment, she bit her lip to hide her smile upon finding his exhausted blanched face as he collapsed beside her woefully, his body limp. “Okay…a few questions.” 

“Alright.” 

“Is it normal…that the baby poops so much…?” he mumbled, rubbing his face. 

Chika nodded, flipping through the magazine she was reading. “Yes. Especially breastfed babies. It is a good thing.” 

“Oh yea, delightful” he snorted sarcastically before closing his violet eyes, “Speaking of breasts, my wife is beating me up in my sleep for accidentally brushing the corner of my elbow over her tits. What am I supposed to do?” 

“Naturally they are sore from breastfeeding. There are nursing bras with cooling pad pockets that I can suggest, they are a huge relief. And there was a really soothing cream I used as well.” 

Eiji opened his eyes, his voice scratchy and drowsy. “She keeps scratching her face.” 

Nodding, Chika patted her cheek, “It wasn’t a huge issue with Elam or Liam but you will have to keep her nails comfortably short. Get baby nail clippers--” 

“They have _special nail clippers_?” he demanded incredulously. 

“Yes. And when she goes to sleep or is sitting around, put mittens on her.” 

He looked horrified. “Mittens? I thought you’d give me a way to get her to stop hurting herself.” 

“She is still learning, Eiji. She is only a month old.” 

Eiji and Cheryl had been busy these last ten months. Uncle Juro actually purchased a three bedroom, two bathroom home for them to bring up their growing family. Eii was still nervous about it and it’d been amusing to see him be insanely nice and polite to his father. Uncle Juro hated that immensely and smacked his neck, telling him to quit it. He didn’t owe him anything at any point, it was a present. Eiji just wasn’t used to such kindness from a parent he’d always struggled to understand. 

Instead of a traditional baby shower for Cheryl, the girls got together to take Cheryl shopping for everything she’d need for the nursery. Cheryl was overwhelmed with the kindness but they had all had fun since a majority of them were parents save for Leann. Chika, Lia, and Dakota almost felt bad because they ended up shopping for their babies. The reason for the celebration assured it felt a lot more natural that way though. 

In February, little Nemoto Iris, or, Iris Michiko Nemoto was born. To their surprise she was blonde like their mother but with Eiji’s pretty red-violet eyes. Eiji had groaned. “The universe said, ‘you, who was one of those men that slept around, shall be blessed with a daughter that may meet an asshole such as yourself that you’ll have to go annihilate for breaking her heart’. Let it be so.” 

Chika smirked as the man currently rested his head in her lap, probably completely exhausted. “How is it I love something so annoying? What the hell even is this?” 

“They are annoying” Chika agreed, “And yet they somehow work their way into your affection. It’s quite fascinating, really.” 

He seemed to be asleep but he mumbled groggily, “She’s cute. Like, amazingly cute. And I know she’s going to be cute forever and _it makes me so mad_!” 

“I can’t believe _you_ are going to be that sort of father” Chika rolled her eyes, petting his hair. 

“How can I not be? I can’t rewrite malekind to not be philandering pricks and I have created something that is going to be out there in a sea of them, like an adorable little seal in a nest of horrendous sharks!” 

She smirked more at his simile. “Perhaps she’ll be a lesbian, what then?” 

“Ugh, the way things were with Kaoru’s sister, I don’t think I’m even comfortable that’s a safe bet. People are just awful” he murmured, “My daughter lives in a place where awful people exist.” 

“Aww, Eiji. You do not need to be so concerned. We all live in a place where awful people exist, it’s just a part of humanity. And believe me, I do know your concern, I know it well. But I think you will raise a persistent strong daughter” Chika murmured. 

He sobbed, covering his face with both hands. “She’s _scratching her own face right now_.” 

“Well, if you threw her out into the universe as a helpless newborn of course she’d be an adorable little seal, idiot. But it’s your duty to raise her to be something stronger than that.” 

“…Like a stronger prettier shark.” 

“Sure.” 

Closing his eyes, he nodded solemnly. “…I’ll do my best. But one more question.” 

Chika nodded as he suddenly cried, “When do we get to sleep again?” 

She chuckled, “Not for a very long time. But next Thursday, if you’d like, I can watch baby Iris for the day while you two recuperate.” 

“Really?” he said hopefully, “Like, my dad and mom will take her for a few hours but a day…?” 

“Mm. But I can tell you as a mama that Cheryl will not allow a _whole_ day.” 

Eiji actually smiled, “Yea…she loves that poopy crying thing immensely. Even if she does wake up every two hours.” 

Looking around as he sat up, he frowned. “Yo, where are the dragonborn?” 

“At a play date. It’s quite exciting for them to finally have friends from preschool.” 

“Man, even that sort of sucks, they have a social life and are too busy!” 

She smacked his arm, snickering, “They aren’t going out every day, you. But…I suppose that’ll be something that will occur one day too. We used to be out all the time.” 

“Yea…I think of the wasted energy. We could have started a yankee gang” he said, shaking his head. 

Chika went to the kitchen. “Yes, that would have been the best use of our time, I’m sure.” 

But…she wondered when they’d make that friend. She wondered if they’d have a Kaoru or an Eiji or a Leonel. An inseparable grouping? Did that happen twice in a generation? Was it even logical to think of anymore with how their society worked? 

Ah well. 

* * *

Dirk Middleton pushed a small basket through the supermarket, yawning into the back of his hand as he surveyed the colorful aisles for the food his family liked. His sons were fond of Frosted Mini-Wheats while his wife liked Captain Crunch. She lamented she was the unhealthy example. Ah well, he was a fan of both. Tipping them both into his basket, he hummed as he came to the meat section, looking over the selection carefully for the most bang for his buck while staying semi-healthy. Chika wanted to start going to a butcher instead… 

He started as his phone rang, the sound of the twins singing ‘Happy’ cheerfully clamoring from his phone. It was weird to him that his sons had a phone to use in case of emergency but Chika assured it was just a trend now. He supposed…but they’d create their own ringtones and set them on his and Chika’s phone. Right now Chika had ‘Be Our Guest’ from Beauty and the Beast. With a smile, he put it on the hologram mode. “Yes, my loves?” 

Liam and Elam Middleton were on the other end, apparently sitting in the living room. “Da, da, can we have Salisbury steak for dinner?” 

Dirk wasn’t entirely sure why his boys called him ‘da’. It felt very quaint and like the warmer aspects of Galeton, as few as they were. Picking up a pack of hamburger, he drawled, “That sounds good. But what about the vegetables?” 

His dear wife had been fairly alarmed when the boys showed a fairly common trend for children of disliking vegetables. They were getting better but he knew they’d rather avoid them. He chuckled when they indeed made a face. Elam pouted, “Is macaroni and cheese a vegetable?” 

“No, I do believe that goes in the pasta family.” 

“Pasta’s not a vegetable?” 

Smirking, he shook his head, “Pasta is actually made of the same thing bread is, lads.” 

They seemed appalled. Ah, so adorable. Liam seemed to have an epiphany, “We can have mashed potatoes. Potatoes are a vegetable.” 

“Well, yes…” 

Elam sulked, “And I suppose for the icky sort green beans?” 

Liam patted his cheek rather thoughtfully, “I do kind of like the corn and peas as long as it’s sweetened.” 

“Ew, I hate green peas.” 

Dirk didn’t want to remark that that was what was _inside_ the green beans he suggested. With a snicker, he started for the vegetable aisle. “Don’t argue, boys, I’ll get a medley of vegetables and we’ll talk it out when I get home. Where’s mum?” 

“She is upstairs discussing something with Mister Arthur” Liam reported, “She said she will be down shortly but that was forever ago!” 

Children’s forever was something like ten minutes. Picking some fresh veggies, he drawled, “Well, tell her papa will take care of it if she tries to cook and to relax. You two keep out of her hair, she’s busy and frustrated.” 

With the boys already five and in kindergarten, he and Chika went back to work. The two did some afterschool daycare until one of them were off to get them and things were alright. Lately she’d been working on a huge project that had her and Eiji rather tensed. Hopefully it’d all work out though. 

After the boys agreed, he nodded, “Good lads. I’ll be home soon, alright? I love you.” 

The declared contently that they loved him as well and he clicked off. Some man in the aisle gave him a look like he was some spectacular pervert for telling his sons he loved them. A woman at the university told him it was disturbing to call them ‘his loves’ from time to time and he supposed it made him somewhat sad. He did love them and they were all his loves, his little family. He supposed there were hang ups in every world… 

Paying for his things, he started out to his car in the lot and put the bags in the trunk. When he pushed the basket back to the housing, he paused. He heard something. Whining? 

Dirk looked around for a moment, concerned, before finding in a crevice of the basket hut a box. On it was written ‘Amory’. 

His eyes widened when he looked inside and found a trembling dog, his ears pointing down as he looked around. He was a tiny thing, whatever he was. Dirk looked around for a moment, wondering who the hell would do this to an animal before warily holding out his hand. He’d have a lot of explaining to do if he ended up with a series of dog bites since he was always telling the twins to leave strange animals alone. 

But this dog sniffed his fingers before licking them almost nervously. Dirk gently pet his head, murmuring, “Hey, sir. What’s happened to you, hmm? Someone’s left you out here on your own?” 

Dirk cautiously pulled the box forward and the dog tumbled out of it. Good lord, what a stubby thing! Amazed by the dog’s short legs and long body, Dirk suddenly felt a sense of responsibility for the hound. “Amory, is it? What a wonderful name.” 

God help him, he wasn’t sure what provoked him to take the dog with him. He stopped by the vet first to make sure he wasn’t carrying diseases home to his family but the doctor told him he seemed to be in fair condition. The man said that by state mandate all dogs had a chip so he could scan it to find his owner. Oh, alright. 

A call later, it was found that the owner would rather not be bothered with him anymore. He was three years old and the adult claimed she bought him for her children but they were busy doing other ‘stupid’ things like playing video games and watching cartoons and she had no desire to be responsible for him. _Clearly_. It just pissed him off. 

“So what would you like to do with him, sir?” questioned the vet. 

“Eh?” 

“Well, you’re not particularly responsible for him or anything. You can leave him here if you’d like.” 

Frowning, he looked to the dog that had curled up on his feet, seeming content in his company. The vet’s assistant had cleaned him up and he was a rather handsome thing. The color of his fur was this pretty brownish goldish hue or something and he had the biggest brown eyes. A chipper fellow too. Staring down, he cleared his throat. “What will happen to him if I leave him?” 

“We try to get him into a good home. It might take a while, pet sales are down quite a bit lately even if he is a purebred Corgi.” 

Corgi? “So that’s what you are, sir? A Corgi” Dirk said, ruffling his fur as he leaned against his leg. 

…Oh, his wife would _kill_ him but he kept staring into those eyes and he couldn’t do it. He took Amory home with him. 

Liam and Elam pleaded with their mum to have a dog like Lord Rover in Japan. His wife took a very strange outlook compared to her usual disposition and said haughtily no dog would ever compare to her dear Russell Bow Wow Rover so she ultimately refused. The poor boys seemed prepared to accept a hamster but, well, that certainly was out of the question. 

He glanced, wide-eyed, as Amory seemed to have grown quite comfortable with the circumstances and was turning in a circle in the seat rather endlessly. He was…strange, that was for sure. And he’d noted at the vet he wasn’t the most graceful beast. Chika would go on about how well-behaved and intelligent Russell was and…well, Amory seemed _well-behaved_ enough but… 

Yea, this wasn’t going to go well. But he liked him! Walking toward the house after parking, he held the dog in his arms and juggled the keys to open the front door. Upon entering, he was met by his wife. 

Dirk smiled quickly as Chika cast him a languid glance before her eyes widened. Staring at him, she drawled, “What is _that_?” 

“He’s a Corgi! His name’s Amory.” 

She gave the dog a long hard look before her brows creased, “And why do you have him in your possession?” 

He internally groaned before explaining the circumstances of his possession to her. Chika stared, unwavering, at the dog and he slowly set Amory on the floor. Amory then proceeded to do… _something_. He wriggled wildly on his back, most vigorously, his eyes wide and almost crazed. His wife was gaping. “…He’s the derpiest dog _ever_!” 

“What does that even mean? Is that English?” he demanded. 

“He is the living _personification_ of it.” 

A little annoyed that all dogs would come under the scrutiny of not being Lord Rover, he huffed, “Well, he may be the ‘derpiest’ or whatever but he’s a fine dog and I’ll show you he is! I’m going to teach him a trick!” 

Chika’s brows furrowed at him almost like she didn’t believe his claim was even remotely possible. Amory was still doing…whatever he was doing. Sniffing, he called, “Liam! Elam!” 

The twins rushed down the steps like a herd of elephant and gasped. “Ah! It’s a dog!” 

“That’s right. This is Amory. And we’re going to prove to your mum he is just as smart as Lord Rover!” 

“You have a very long road ahead of you then” she said dryly. 

Grr. Fine! He’d solidify Amory’s place in this family and show her. Time to do some research! 

* * *

…WHY? 

Dirk almost wanted to cry as he buried his face in his hands, sitting on the deck as Amory just stared back at him happily and just like such a _dork_. 

He’d researched. He’d gone to the library and online and even to dog trainers to ask for advice on teaching the basic ‘sit’. He even got ahead of himself and thought to teach him ‘roll over’. He’d bought treats and everything to reward Amory for his learning. 

_Except he’d learned NOTHING_ . 

Showing him sit, he repeated the command but the dog just stood and stared at him happily. He tried again but it didn’t work. He tried ‘roll over’ as a change of scenery but for whatever reason he’d bark instead. What?! Was this what Chika meant by ‘derpiest’ because somehow it seemed right! 

Frustrated, the boys looked at him sadly. “Da, maybe Amory just learns differently. I’m sure he’s smart.” 

“Yea” Elam agreed, “But if he doesn’t learn, mum will kick him out, won’t she?” 

He watched the boys pet Amory, the dog rather taken with the twins. Didn’t Chika see some of that in how she was with Russell? She’d had him since she was two or three! Smiling wistfully, he waved them off. “Go run around and play with him, lads, I’ll figure it out.” 

His wife had spent the last two days just idly staring at Amory from afar. He did do rather stupid things, like he found his way into the boy’s playroom and quite literally couldn’t find his way back to the door, another time Chika just stood in the doorway and stared at him. FINE, maybe she was right but give the poor thing some credit! He was like a baby compared to Russell! 

But…by dog years he was like…a child, maybe. His children could find their way out of a room so it wasn’t promising. Nonetheless, she shouldn’t be so mean about it! Why couldn’t their boys have what she had?! 

Once again enthralled to make this work, he jumped to his feet and ran his fist into his palm. “Boys, we’re going to go to the dog school and see what they suggest!” 

Liam and Elam rushed back to him from their game of tag and blinked. “Can we take Amory?” 

“No, let’s just leave him for now. Maybe he needs a break from all the learning.” That he _wasn’t_ doing. Dirk sighed heavily as he wiped the dog’s paws and allowed him back inside. The three Middleton men then proceeded to go to the local obedience training center to tell them about their issues. 

The ride took about thirty minutes and he knew he was barking up the wrong tree once he arrived. He would have been fine even sending Amory to the school to procure his spot as the Middleton pet but the young woman at the front desk was quite disinterested, texting and informing him she wasn’t a pet trainer. Dirk simply wanted to explain the situation they’d been running into the last two, almost three, days to someone experienced then. Even if they ran a sale’s spiel, that was _fine_ , he just wanted options. Instead, she repeated like a drone, ‘I’m not a trainer’, in spite of the fact he’d stopped explaining to her what his dog was doing and asking _for_ a trainer. 

Annoyed by the time they left, mystified by how vapid some people could be and they still managed to get paid for lazy apathy, Dirk rested his forehead against the steering wheel. This was irksome. 

“Da, we won’t be able to keep Amory, will we?” Liam murmured. 

He glanced in the rearview mirror at his saddened boys. No. They weren’t going to lose their dog over something ridiculous like this. He’d just talk sense into his wife, that’s what! She didn’t have to associate with the dog if she didn’t want to but they weren’t putting him out to pasture! 

Driving home, indignant and up in arms about this affair, he marched straight into the house. The boys ran upstairs as if they sensed an argument. Maybe, maybe not. But he was going to make it known, Amory was a Middleton now whether she liked it or not! “Chika, I am not going to allow us to kick Amory out just because he’s not as smart as Lord Rover! Why, intelligence is subjective--” 

He paused his nonsense rant when he entered the living room. Chika Middleton was sitting curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a cup of coffee. Oh, and Amory. 

The small dog was sitting in the crook of her legs. She sipped her cup of coffee before giving Amory one of the ‘reward’ dog biscuits which she’d set in a plastic bowl, rubbing his chin. “What are you talking about?” 

….What _even_. “…I’ll…bite. When did _this_ occur?” 

Chika frowned, seeming confused by the question before she seemed to realize. “Oh, well, I guess you let him in before you left and he sauntered into the room. I was watching Noragami and suddenly he just stopped and was staring at the screen. I thought perhaps he was just mesmerized by the colors or something but he watched the entirety of the episode. When it went off, he actually turned to me and barked as if he wished for me to start the next one. So I got him some dog biscuits and he’s been cuddled with me ever since, watching anime. I feel in him a kindred spirit.” 

Dirk was in disbelief. “So…you’re going to allow him to stay because he watches anime with you?” 

“Why couldn’t he have stayed under other circumstances?” she raised a brow. 

“Because you said he wasn’t smart enough! He could only stay if he learned a trick!” 

His wife closed an eye, frowning, “I never said that though.” 

Dirk opened his mouth to beg difference but suddenly the events of him introducing Amory replayed. Indeed… _he_ came up with that bet and she’d said nothing for or against it. Gaping at her as she pet Amory’s ears, she drawled, “I was against him, sure, but watching him these last few days I figured I’d just take time to get used to him. He has a very derpy character, not totally unlike Russell’s at times. And I have seen him seek attention and I have felt very bad for him considering his life up until this point. Plus, he isn’t really dumb, I think.” 

Even _he_ wouldn’t go that far. “I can’t even teach him to sit!” 

“Oh yea, I figured out why” she nodded. 

HOW? Chika paused whatever they were watching and settled Amory on the floor. “Amory, sit.” 

Again, just standing. “Amory, stay.” 

…He sat. _What_? “Amory, roll over.” 

He barked. “Amory, speak.” 

_He rolled over_ . Dirk clenched his head, absolutely confused. “His head’s in opposite land!!” 

Chika smirked, sitting back down and patting her lap, a gesture Amory apparently was quite comfortable with as he came and settled there. “It’s unfortunate and rather abusive on some accounts, Dirk, but I believe his previous owners trained him that way. It’s not as if he’d understand the nuances of language. If he’s told ‘sit’ means ‘stand’ then he’s going to attach sit to stand.” 

Scowling, sitting beside her, he pouted and scratched Amory’s ears, “Poor thing.” 

“We will work on it” she assured, giving him another biscuit. 

Dirk stared at her before smiling, “I figured you were being rather mean about this but I think I somehow painted a picture all by myself.” 

“I am pretty biased, of course. My Russell has been with me for a very long time, basically my whole life, so any other dog will feel disruptive to me” she explained, “But then that means my babies don’t get to have the same thing and it was a kinship I would never replace. I consider Russell one of my best friends too. Amory is a good dog, I feel. And he feels strongly about anime too so I think we will get on well.” 

He chuckled, kissing her temple. “Glad to hear it, darling.” 

Calling the boys to inform them that Amory got to stay, he laughed as they cheered and wanted to go pick out a collar for him. Chika agreed and said they needed to get his chip programmed with new information, making him Amory Middleton. 

A new member of the family, ay? It felt nice. 

* * *

“You are so good, Iris-chan.” 

Nemoto Eiji looked up as he sipped a beer, sitting in the kitchen with Chika as the woman cooked something. He smiled as his little girl sat in her arms calmly, staring at whatever Chika was sautéing. “You are so quiet and peaceful. Why are you so good for your bad papa?” 

He snickered, leaning back, and giving his daughter a goofy grin which she returned. “Because she knows I’m the _best_! 

“Uh huh. Num num?” Chika cooed, giving Iris a bit of the softened carrot in the stir fry, “You are really good, Iris-chan, I have to hold my babies down to get them to eat carrots.” 

“Give it time. The dragonborn will be so ravenous one day no carrot shall hold them back.” 

Chika snickered and went to check the rest of the food she was preparing for the little party she was hosting. No particular reason, just wanted to see everyone. 

Yawning, Eiji took Iris from her and held the one-year-old in his arms, giving her kisses. The blonde baby held his cheeks, gurgling, “Mama?” 

“Mama will be here soon, promise. Think you can tolerate your old man for a little bit longer?” 

Iris gabbled and hugged his neck. “That’s my girl.” 

Setting her down to walk away, he raised a brow when she went back to Chika. Chika picked her back up willingly, “Hello, my little friend.” 

“Why didn’t you have any more kids, Chic?” Eiji questioned, munching on a chip. 

“I do miss having my babies” she groaned, “But at the same time it was quite the task and I like my friend’s children since I can give them back after some time.” 

He laughed, shaking his head, “God, it’s true. I remember thinking about that, how parents are nicer to other people’s kids than their own. It’s because they go away after a while. The dragonborn are cool though, I hope I get to have a son.” 

“She can be a dragonborn too” Chika pointed out reasonably. 

“Um, no, my sweet princess a dragonborn?” 

“My sweet boys dragonborns?” 

Eiji shook his head. “I have seen the ruthlessness of your sons on the Mario track, Chika. That sort of tyranny means they were born to conquer holds.” 

Smirking, Chika bounced Iris a bit, “She could be ruthless at Mario Kart too or some other Nintendo entity.” 

He grinned cheesily. “I count on it. Daddy doesn’t want her to be a dragonborn but Samus.” 

Chika smiled and kissed her temple. “Samus would be adorable.” 

The doorbell rang and she assumed her guests were starting to arrive. Walking to allow everyone in, she smiled when Hideyoshi Shinji appeared on the other side with Tokiya Leonel, Lia, and Elise. Her aunt smiled miserably, holding her round stomach. “I need a drink.” 

“You can’t drink, Aunt Lia” Chika blinked. 

“I know” she sobbed, “I don’t know how this happened!” 

“Aww, Aunt Lia, I’m sure you have _some_ idea” Shinji teased, kissing Chika’s cheek as he entered. 

Leonel flustered and groaned. Aunt Lia was indeed expecting her second child, already about four months along. Eiji and Cheryl were speaking about just knocking out their next one and getting her tubes tied. “Then we can have fun sex all the time!” 

Well…she was still okay with just her twins. They were already five but she knew they needed her attention especially now. Amory suddenly pranced in, barking at each of them before going back to the kitchen. He was a hospitable dog. Shinji’s brows furrowed tightly, “Seriously, nee-san, that dog is like a _seventh_ of Russell.” 

“I’ll admit it was different but there is something nice about having a dog to pick up” she shrugged. 

Gathering in the kitchen, she raised a brow as Amory howled at Eiji rather rhythmically, the man staring down at him languidly. “Amory, what are you doing?” 

“Shh” Eiji hushed, “He’s singing me the song of his people.” 

She snickered and shooed the silly dog off, pretty sure that was a very likely reason. The one thing that amazed her about Amory was that for all his rather ‘dumbness’, he understood pop culture references like no other. He was a fascinating being. 

Shinji leaned against the counter, yawning, “So where’s my nephews?” 

“They’ll be home soon. They really wanted to go to daycare today for some reason. I think they were having a party.” 

“Telling you, they are going to be popular socialites” Eiji nodded. 

Lia smiled, watching Iris and Elise play with each other. “They’re such sweet boys. I think they’ll be okay. Have they made any friends?” 

“Mm, not like my friends but I think they’ve made partial acquaintances” she shrugged. 

Leonel popped the top on a beer, blinking, “You think they _will_ make friends like us? I mean, we’re pretty odd in the scheme of things.” 

“Seriously” Eiji snorted, “We’re like…vintage friends. We see each other face to face.” 

‘Vintage friends’. “I hope so. It’s a bond I want them to have as well, it’s important.” 

She grunted, quite disgruntled, as Leonel and Eiji probably mock-cooed, trying to hug her. Jerks. The door suddenly opened and Dirk appeared, carrying a pretty big case of Corona and apparently a bag from a liquor store. “Thought we might be running a bit dry.” 

“Why, you’re a gentleman and a scholar, sir” Eiji complimented. 

Chika crossed her arms, giving him a look as he threw the drinks in the fridge before giving her a kiss. “You didn’t take my babies to the liquor store, did you?” 

“Darling, please, that can wait until they’re sixteen.” 

She smirked at him before smiling as the two pranced in. “Mama!” 

“Hello, my Liam, my Elam” she greeted, ruffling their hair, “Say ‘hello’.” 

They personally greeted everyone, indeed quite the socialites. Dirk smiled, Amory running in to greet them as well. “Remember your duties, lads. Amory needs his walks.” 

Excited, the two agreed and grabbed his leash, about to go walk him around their tiny yard. She’d give them credit, they even seemed okay with the grosser aspects of that task. Eiji remarked boys either were deeply disgusted or deeply fascinated. It alarmed her greatly. 

Shinji frowned, looking out the window, “Not to say this areas bad or anything but I’d be kind of freaked out letting my kids wander around by themselves.” 

“Typically we don’t let them but they do have a penchant for wandering off” Dirk groaned, “I guess we need to start setting better guidelines.” 

Yes…probably. One of her cousins had had her daughter kidnapped once by an old beau. Not to mention the fact that twins were highly valued children in a lot of ways. She just didn’t want them to feel overprotected… 

But if her children were ever taken she’d most likely go on a killing spree. 

* * *

“Chika-a-a, my love…” 

It was a cool day but Dirk and she were out on the deck on the wrap-around deck couch with the fire pit going and a blanket. He was stretched out, his head rested in her lap, as she read his recently published work. While she’d been the first one to read it anyway, she actually rather liked it and thought this nice autumn day was perfect for such ventures. Her husband on the other hand… 

She smirked at him as he coyly played with a strand of her hair, gazing at her rather sultry. “The boys have taken Amory to the park…who _knows_ when they’ll be back.” 

“I gave them a time limit of twenty minutes tops.” 

“Well, I mean, we…could do quite a bit in twenty minutes…” 

“Such a perv” she said plainly, tweaking his nose, “I will treat you tonight. Is that alright?” 

Dirk nodded solemnly, closing his eyes, “I am pretty cozy. Any bonking means I have to move.” 

Snickering, she looked up when she thought she heard the boy’s screaming. Uh oh. They both stood, alarmed, but she was relieved when they appeared before them unharmed…holding an empty leash. 

“Mum! Da! Mum! Da!” Liam sobbed, flailing his arms, “Amory’s been kidnapped! _Kidnapped_!” 

Elam was already wailing, in tears. Dirk kneeled to comfort their youngest twin. “There, there, Elam, I’m sure he just ran off for a spell. We’ll get him back.” 

“You don’t understand, he was _taken_! We have to call the cops!” Liam exclaimed. 

Pulling him to her, Chika frowned, “Before we take any drastic measures, what happened?” 

“M-Mrs. Crandle, s-she had her son Jeremy with her and-and we went to say ‘hello’ while Amory played with another dog. Next thing we knew he was _gone_!” 

Chika pouted, her heart panging as Elam was beside himself with grief. Picking up her baby son, knowing his need for reassurance, she patted his back. “It will be just fine, my Elam. Like your papa said, we’re going to get him back. My Liam, take us to where this occurred.” 

Liam, probably the more ‘dragonborn’ of the two, nodded and they made their way to where Amory was supposedly nabbed. Dirk sighed, calling to their oblivious dog and running around the park. At best he got stuck under something and was struggling to get out… 

…Or so she’d assumed. They combed the park for at least thirty minutes before they came to the conclusion Amory most certainly _wasn’t_ there. Elam had cried himself to sleep while Liam sniveled, trying _not_ to cry. “We-we didn’t protect Amory.” 

“Oh, my Liam” she whispered, kneeling and holding his cheeks, “Dogs do things like this. He might even be back at the house looking for us. Let’s go see.” 

Chika was hopeful Amory had found his way back to the house but no such luck. She looked to Dirk helplessly as he rubbed his forehead with his free hand, holding the still sleeping Elam. Suddenly his green eyes widened. “Oh bollocks, he has that chip in his collar.” 

“Yes!” she brightened, getting out her phone. As was, the chip his previous owners had embedded in him didn’t have GPS as they went for the cheapest option which only allowed for an authorized vet to scan and find out where his owners were. Thus they got him a collar with one built in, just in cases like this. 

Pulling up the app affiliated with the chip, she raised a brow. He was at least a good twenty minutes away but not too far by car. “Let’s go.” 

They left the boys in the car briefly when they arrived at the spot where Amory had wandered too. Chika was running down the alley but Dirk seemed puzzled. “Wait, this doesn’t make sense…why’s he not moving?” 

She didn’t ask why, more concerned with catching him…but when she finally was standing over the blinking dot, all that was before her…was a _discarded collar._

Clenching her head in woe, she actually cried, “ _Amory, why_?!” 

Dirk stood beside her silently for a moment before drawling, “Maybe…maybe he doesn’t _want_ to be found?” 

“So you are claiming that _Amory_ went twenty minutes by _our_ foot, probably at least forty by his, across town to discard his collar and throw us off his trail?” 

The man tapped his cheek thoughtfully, gazing off in a daze, “True, this is the same dog that literally got himself lost in a paper bag…” 

Her shoulder’s drooped, her heart starting to break like her sons. Dirk rubbed her back, “Maybe…we just need to give it a day, sweetie. Put out some signs, call the pound.” 

“But I want him back _now_.” 

“You’re rather attached. I thought you said he was a derp” Dirk blinked slowly. 

Chika pouted petulantly at him. “He _is_ a derp but he is _my_ derp.” 

“Blinking adorable” Dirk droned before crossing his arms, “We have to think…derpier though. And also what Liam said has to be true. As you said, there’s no way our Amory constructed this on his own. Not to mention I…hope he doesn’t hate us _that_ much.” 

Biting her lip, she kneaded his hands, “He is so trusting. He would probably let anyone pick him up.” 

“…Well, not _anyone_. Remember, he doesn’t like our bastardly neighbor much.” 

Chika frowned as Dirk apparently was having some sort of thought. “…It was someone Liam and Elam completely failed to notice in a park. And they didn’t see him flee else they’d tell us so they blended in. And the place they took us was near the playground. So who would blend in at a playground best?” 

“…A child” Chika drawled thoughtfully. “But why would a child steal him? I can see an adult, a Corgi such as Amory can be worth up to fifteen hundred gold pieces.” 

“Maybe it wasn’t something so…materialistic. Let’s go back to the park.” 

It was very hard to go back to the car holding the collar that didn’t contain Amory. Liam and Elam were in hysterical tears and she felt awful. So help her, whoever took their Amory… 

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived back, the sun starting to set over the park in hues of orange and red. Dirk walked back to the scene of the ‘crime’ while she held her melancholy son’s hands, trying to assure them when she felt pretty disheartened herself. Who could do such a thing…? 

Her head shot up when a familiar bark echoed through the emptied park. No, could it be…? 

To her complete relief, Amory was indeed skipping around with a little girl, a slightly older boy sitting on a bench watching her. The girl appeared to be the same age as Elam and Liam…she giggled and hugged Amory, the dog accepting the affection. Oh, maybe he was happier…but still. “Amory!” 

The dog looked to them and without delay he barked, sprinting to them. The twins cried with happiness as Amory playfully jumped into their hug. Chika sighed and looked to the two children. The boy looked alarmed and rushed to the little girl, grabbing her arm and yelling at her that they had to run. Alas, the young child looked shocked. Wait… 

Chika cautiously approached, not wanting to alarm them, “Hello. I’m Chika. What’s your name?” 

“Don’t talk to her!” the boy yelled. 

She felt that accent was familiar. But the little girl trembled, her pretty reddish blonde hair pulled back with a pink and red ribbon. She had the biggest amber eyes. “I-Is that your doggy, ma’am?” 

“Yes he is. My sons have been very upset that he was away” she explained carefully. 

The girl’s eyes filled with tears, “Um sorry. I was tellin’ my brother that I missed our Corgi, Blondie—she lives back in California with our mam because papa moved here—and I-I didn’t wan’ someone _else’s_ Corgi!” 

She started to cry and Chika grimaced, not sure why maternal instincts worked with everyone’s child. “Don’t cry. I am sure it is difficult and that your brother only wished to make you happy. But you know how much Blondie means to you and I know you wouldn’t want someone to take her.” 

“No…” she whimpered. “Um sorry.” 

“She didn’t do anything!” the boy suddenly declared, “I took ‘em so if you tell our dad only get me in trouble!” 

Chika frowned, wondering what was even going on. It was much too late for them to be out as was. “How about this? I won’t tell your dad if you promise not to take anymore dogs.” 

The boy looked shocked before bowing his head, nodding slowly. The little girl nodded emphatically as well. Dirk smiled some, coming to stand behind her, “Where do you two live? It’s much too dangerous to walk home on your own.” 

They stared at Dirk rather bewildered. Their accents were similar but theirs were a little bit different. “We just moved in on that side of the street. W-we can make it home fine” the boy assured, seeming defensive. 

“Well, we’ll see you from across the street then. We live on that side. As I said, my name is Chika. This is Dirk and those two over there are Liam and Elam.” 

As expected, they were leering at the ‘kidnapper’ of their dog. But she knew from the way Amory was behaving that he sensed good in them. There weren’t any ill-intentions, just a little misguidance. The pretty girl smiled, “I’m Mint O’Shea and that’s my older brother, Nick!” 

“Mint!” 

Mint? Perhaps a nickname…of course, her grandmother’s name is Popuri. Chika smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Mint, Nick. I hope you’ll come and visit Amory, he does like you.” 

“Really?” her eyes brightened. 

“Of course.” 

“C’mon, Mint” Nick said, seeming annoyed, “Let’s get home.” 

She frowned, “Alright. Thank you! Good bye, Amory.” 

The dog barked as the two scurried off. Dirk raised a brow, “O’Shea…their accent is somewhat Irish.” 

Ah. “Strange to have ‘Mint’ as a name then” Chika frowned. 

“I’d be shocked if that _wasn’t_ a nickname” Dirk drawled before looking to their twins. They looked quite angry. 

“Why didn’t you call the police on them!? They stole Amory!” 

Chika sighed, starting to lead her family back to their home. “It was a simple misunderstand, Liam, Elam. For some reason she was separated from her doggy that’s like Amory.” 

“But that doesn’t mean steal _ours_!” 

Picking Amory up, Dirk wriggled the collar back on him. “We don’t disagree with you, lads, but the best course of action isn’t always to jump to conclusions. You never know what they’ve gone through and you should try to be empathetic until you have the whole story.” 

Naturally two five year olds didn’t understand that, just dismayed ‘justice’ hadn’t been served. Dirk snickered when Elam said she was sort of cute though. “You’ll be trouble, my son.” 

Hmm…perhaps. 

* * *

End Notes: 

Sail was mentioned as calming the twins down in Chika’s stomach. By AWOLnation. 

A lot of Yume mentions. Chihaya told Chika about the time she got mad about the headphones, he recounted Chapter 8 where he was dating Rosa and kind of on the fence about it, the pictures he had Chika draw him as a toddler, and the boys wanted a hamster which freaked Chika out as a young toddler. 

So someone asked me on tumblr how many of the new characters from the new Connect to a New Land or whatever game I was using and I think I only really admitted to like Nadi, “Minori”, and Klaus. But of course, Leonel and Lia’s daughter is Elise, the rich farmer (I’m going to reverse it and have her jealous of her _younger_ sister) while Eiji and Cheryl’s daughter is Iris (and of course their second child will be Mistel which I hope to GOD they have a better ‘dub’ name because what the hell?). 

Jarl and holds are all still ‘Skyrim’ factors. Eiji mentioned he wanted his daughter to be like Samus Aran (Nintendo). Mario Kart is also Nintendo and Need for Speed is whatever. I own none of them XP)   


The Pink Floyd song Chika mentions is "Good Bye, Blue Sky". Not a joyful diddy.   


I know, I know, how dare I try to bring in Russell 2? But the only blog I always love on tumblr is the Corgi one and I knew the one picture I saw where they had one dressed as Link that one HAD to be in a story, thus Amory was born. Not canon but I named him based on F. Scott Fitzgerald’s ‘This Side of Paradise’ main character, Amory Blaine. 

Finally, though I’ve probably skimmed some things, Mint is from the Wiiware Harvest Moon game ‘My Little Shop’. Like Elise, she’s actually older than her brother Nick, I believe, but for my purposes their ages are reversed. And I don’t know how they became Irish but sure, why not? Mint won’t be her ‘given’ name but we’ll get to that later.   
  
Now more of the story begins XD 


	68. Dirk's Ending, The Growing Years

**Chapter 26:** The Growing Years 

“Mum! Why do we have to play with her?!” 

Chika Middleton sighed as her livid twin sons stood before her, glaring deeply. She was cleaning up before their guest arrived. She supposed she was ‘forcing’ them to spend time with someone they were angry with but she guessed she was compassionate. 

She and Dirk went over yesterday to speak with the father, Connor O’Shea. He was a tired man and, giving Dirk something of an even look, told them he was in forensics. Dirk told her later with a shrug that he supposed there was some stereotype about Irishmen being cops? Chika wasn’t sure but sensed some defensiveness from the man toward her husband. ‘Apparently centuries ago the English weren’t at all friendly with the Irish and were downright oppressive. But I’ll neither restart my ancestor’s war nor fight it today. We’re both men’. Indeed. 

Alas, after having some tea with the man, he seemed to relax a bit and despite saying they wouldn’t tell him, they gave vague details about Amory’s temporary kidnapping. The man shook his head and told them a little bit. He’d moved here from California after divorcing his wife, his two children’s mother. The woman yielded custody to him despite his busy lifestyle. He returned to Boston since his mother and stepfather lived here but professed that he didn’t expect to get much help from them with the children. “Of course it’d hit ‘em pretty hard, losing their mom. She hasn’t even called once since we got here. It’s been particularly hard for poor Mint.” 

Yes, that sounded horrendous. She couldn’t judge the circumstances and would rather see it from the other side before she drew any conclusions but as a mother she couldn’t fathom just having her children move across the nation and not even be worried enough to call. Chika expressed that she would be more than happy to assist where she could and that she had two sons that would play with her… _maybe_. 

So yes, a play date had been set and Liam and Elam Middleton didn’t seem prepared to cooperate. “She _stole_ Amory” Elam pointed out deeply for the dozenth time. 

“I know, my Elam” she humored, “But I want you to learn this important lesson in life. She is having a difficult time and she’ll need people.” 

They looked a little disinterested so she’d play another card. “Will you be nice to her for me then?” 

Dirk had joked that she were probably the leader of their legion and that the ‘dragonborn’ had unyielding fealty to her. She smiled at the disgruntled looks on their faces as they grudgingly conceded for her. Kissing the tops of their heads, she went to the kitchen to make sure the cookies were done. “You are my good boys.” 

Well…when Mint got enrolled in school she’d probably make more friends. The boys were just going to give her a little entertainment during the transition. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Bollocks. This is bollocks” Elam droned. 

Liam Middleton nodded glumly before lifting his chin, “For mum.” 

“For mum.” 

Still fairly annoyed, they looked up when the doorbell rang. It was probably her. Mum walked out of the kitchen, giving them another hopeful look. Fine. 

Opening the door, only Mint was on the other side. They figured her brother would be there too or at least her dad. Their parents didn’t let them walk alone often… 

“Hello, Mint. Come in.” 

“Hello!” she greeted. She had a bow on the side of her head, wearing a dress. 

Liam and Elam drolly mumbled ‘hello’ and she nervously returned the greeting. This was stupid. Their mum smiled, “I’m going to go work on some things upstairs. You two be the good hosts you usually are, okay? I’ll be back to make us a lunch.” 

They just nodded and watched her walk up the steps. Mmkay. Mint had her hands folded in front of her, blinking at them. Huh, this was hard. Oh, wait, of course. “Have you ever played Mario Kart?” Liam questioned. 

Mint frowned, shaking her head. Horrible. “How have you not played Mario Kart?” Elam demanded incredulously. 

“Well, that’s a video game, yes? Mam used to say video games rot your brain so she wouldn’t let me or Nick play them” Mint explained. 

Liam and Elam gawked, horrified. “They _rot your brain_?” 

Exchanging a look as she nodded solemnly, they were quite confused. Liam held his cheek, frowning, “I mean…if they rot your brain, why would mum let us play them?” 

“Maybe it’s not something that happens all at once” Mint offered. 

Elam crossed his arms, glancing up, “So it just takes time…and maybe if you don’t play a lot of them it’s okay.” 

“Wait…grandpapa plays video games _all the time_. His brain’s not melted” Liam scowled…before his eyes widened, “I guess? What’s the symptoms of a melted brain?” 

“Grandpapa _is_ kind of weird sometimes” Elam gasped. 

Suddenly from the steps, their mum’s voice called, “Video games do not melt your brain!” 

“Oh, well, that’s solved then” Liam shrugged, waving Mint to the couch, “We’ll show you. I’m sure your mum won’t be mad.” 

Mint followed, sitting on the couch while Liam grabbed all the controllers. Elam sat a little distance away from her, still leery. She blinked as Liam handed her a controller, “Oh, it’s like a car wheel.” 

“Yes. You just turn it like you’d turn a car…and those buttons will do things like shoot out ink and fire and stuff.” 

They set her up with a profile and she decided she’d rather be Daisy than Peach which was questionable to them. “I already have a food name” she said miserably. 

Oh yea… “Mint’s your real name?” Liam questioned. 

She shook her head. “Then what’s your real name?” 

“It’s stupider than Mint and no one can ever know it” the girl said grimly. 

How mysterious. Oh well. They set it up so she could do the tutorial, figuring it’d take a while for her to pick it up since she’d somehow never played a video game ever. However, after about three turns, she seemed proficient enough. They threw her into a one player game and she came in second…eh, so not that bad. 

“Alright, let’s play then” Liam nodded. 

They tagged in on the next race…and while generally this was their time to just ‘troll’ as Uncle Eiji put it, surprisingly for someone that had been told video games melted your brain, she got in second at least two or three times merely by dodging around their tactics and using other drivers on the track as diversions. Funny how none of the other adults thought to do that… 

“You’re actually rather good at this, Mint” Liam complimented, “We play with our gamer adult family all the time and they just give up because we beat them a lot.” 

“My brother and I actually drive go-karts from time to time. This reminds me of it. Though I don’t think we worry about banana peels…” 

Liam’s eyes widened, “ _Real Mario Kart._ ” 

“That would be pretty exciting” Elam admitted before his eyes narrowed at her, “Why didn’t your brother come with you?” 

“Nick’s been a real bally jerk since we came here. He’s all mean and grouchy all the time” Mint pouted, turning the wheel, “I think he misses mam.” 

Frowning, Liam questioned, “Why? Where is she?” 

“In California.” 

“When will she be here?” 

Mint frowned more, “…I don’t think she’s going to come. Mam and daddy divorced.” 

‘Divorced’? That meant you don’t get to see your mum anymore? Who thought of such a bad thing!? Elam blinked slowly, “…I don’t think I’d like that at all.” 

“Not at all” Liam agreed softly. 

“It’s alright. Mam was always busy with work and parties and stuff so we didn’t really get to see her a whole lot anyway. I might miss Blondie more than I miss Mam.” 

Elam scowled, “…Is that why you wanted Amory?” 

“Ya. But Nick told me he was a homeless dog so I was real excited to have a dog like Blondie. And Amory was really nice too. But Nick isn’t always following the rules. I wouldn’t want someone else’s dog. Amory would have been sad” she murmured. 

… “…Well, as long as you don’t take him I suppose you can come and play with Amory” Liam relented. 

“Okay!” she said, brightening, “Where is he?” 

“I think he’s upstairs watching anime. He’s been into Wolf Children lately…” Liam mused. 

She looked quite confused. “Anime?” 

“Oh, those are Japanese cartoons. We’re Japanese, you know?” 

Mint’s amber eyes widened, “Really?” 

“Well, half” Elam amended, “Mum’s Japanese, da’s English.” 

“Ah, yes, my grandparents are from Ukraine but mam was born here so I am half-Ukrainian American and half-Irish.” 

Wow, weird. Mint blinked, “This is actually fun. What other games do you have?” 

They showed her the library of games that really belonged to their mum. Her eyes widened when she saw the little ‘Rock Band’ symbol. “Wow, what’s that?” 

“Some silly music game” Elam said, uninterested. It wasn’t one they’d bothered to play because it seemed really boring. 

“Ah! But I want to try it!” 

Liam yawned, waving a hand, “I think mum’s got some instruments around here somewhere. In the basement, I think. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try once.” 

Mint seemed excited before requesting to use their bathroom. Elam sulked at Liam. “Who wants to play a stupid game like that?” 

“I’m not really interested either but she is our guest and she did play what we wanted to play” Liam shrugged. 

Blah. Venturing into the basement, they found the drums and guitars easily enough though they had gathered quite the collection of dust. Liam piled on the bunch of mics on their next trip down while Elam grabbed the stands. What a lot of work… 

Mint looked excited though and…well, he guessed it’d be okay. Her life did seem a lot different than theirs. He wouldn’t know what to do if he wouldn’t see mum again. 

…He’d get through it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika Middleton sighed as she walked back down the steps, having gotten off a three way call with the infinitely ridiculous Nemoto Eiji and their sort of boss Arthur McCallister. The man advised them to start working on the framework for the next project and gave them a list of features a focus group of technological experts had suggested they implement. Yea, it was that easy. Eiji and she had to hide a snicker when one request was to make the CPU ‘bigger’. Strange request as the reason they’d started this line was to make it _smaller_. 

Well, that was work for Monday. Eiji said he’d try to draw up some schematics and do some research after he put Iris-chan to bed. She on the other hand had to see to her guest. 

Her eyes widened when she came down, finding the living room full of old musical game devices she was amazed still worked. It was sort of ‘passed down’ and though she played a lot of it with the guys it wasn’t their favorite game option. Alas, the boys looked deeply enthralled, both on guitar while Mint had the drum apparatus. “Hello, you all. Are you having fun?” 

Elam looked up, his eyes wide, “We’re a band.” 

“The Hot Frogs!” Liam announced. 

Chika laughed, raising a brow, “I see…” 

Coming to observe, she coughed down another laugh upon seeing their avatars, Elam’s sporting a blue afro and a poncho while Liam had the same but with a Viking helmet instead. Mint had an old style pilot hat and a polka dot dress. “Uh…you’re a very visually interesting band.” 

All three of them beamed about the pseudo-compliment. Chika smiled, “Are you having fun, Mint?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

“Good, good. I’m going to make you all something to eat then we can have cookies” she nodded, “Please continue, Hot Frogs.” 

They cheered as she wandered into the kitchen, having to smile as Liam belted out ‘Feeling This’. He and Elam were always quite the vocalists but apparently they’d gotten Mint into it, having her sing one portion of the round near the end. Actually, how were they reading? How did they know that song? …Oh, they just kept repeating it. Laughing, she shook her head. Well, that was one way to learn. 

Fixing them a light spaghetti and meatball meal, she allowed them to sit at the table alone like ‘big people’ and chatter. She was pleased with this outcome though. Children were stubborn but generally they weren’t unforgiving. Sitting in the living room, she pulled up an episode of a live action show when Amory showed up. The Corgi slipped into her lap and rested his head on her knee, lacking spirit. “Yes, I feel the same after watching Wolf Children.” 

Giving him a bit of her meatball as condolence, she looked into the kitchen where Mint was giggling, the boys in full form with their gushing stories and excitable nature. Chika knew she wasn’t the best mother in the world but…she still couldn’t fathom it. Liam and Elam meant, quite frankly, the world to her. Yes, she allowed them to go to Japan every summer to stay with family but she called them and spoke with them and checked up on them every day. Connor said they’d been here for two weeks already and hadn’t heard a word from their mother. How…? 

Around six, Mint’s father came by, seeming weary but thanking her for feeding Mint and everything. Mint waved happily, also thanking them for the good time. She smirked as Liam and Elam demanded she return soon for their next band practice to learn another song. The girl agreed and asked her father when she could come next. With some ambiguity he promised ‘soon’. “You might be staying with your grandma a lot.” 

The young girl looked crestfallen. Chika frowned before having an epiphany. “I send our boys to daycare after school, it’s a very nice place. If you’d like and are able to get Mint enrolled, she can just come sit with us after school instead. I’m sure it’d be much easier than going to pick her up from her grandparents every day.” 

Connor seemed reluctant. “I’m not saying I’m poor but if I do daycare--” 

“You wouldn’t have to pay me. My boys seem to like Mint so I don’t mind her coming over at all.” 

The man was apprehensive about that, seeming to view it as charity. To ease his concerns, she requested he pay for food for Mint then. Really that was all that would be used when she was here, most likely. He mused and agreed. Good. She smiled as the boys looked up at her hopefully. “You will get to have band practice quite often, it seems.” 

The trio cheered and Connor thanked her again. Chika watched the two walk off before smiling at Liam and Elam. “Thank you for being accommodating. I know you were reluctant.” 

Her twin sons exchanged a look before shrugging. “She doesn’t get to see her mum. That’s no fun…and Amory reminded her of her mum’s dog. I guess it was the closest she could get” Liam reasoned. 

“Mm…” Elam murmured. 

“Plus, she’s a good drummer and she might be our third Mario Kart troller with training” Liam nodded. 

She snickered, shaking her head and shooing them off to read a book or something since they’d spent the whole visit gaming. They were most certainly her sons and their grandpapa’s grandchildren. 

…But this was a pleasing outcome. She knew they had it in them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Damn, so my great-grandsons are already picking up girls?”_

_Dirk Middleton blinked, standing with a group of Chika’s male relatives outside of Yagami Koji’s home. There was an annual cookout they held during the summer, remnant of America’s Fourth of July. His coworkers never failed to invite him to their cookouts where all sorts of shenanigans occurred between the fireworks and drinking. All of it was entertaining though, taking a swig of Heineken, Chika’s grandfather’s preferred beer of choice._

_The year had been an interesting one. With the introduction of Mint, things had become…strange? Well, not strange, but shockingly remnant of his wife and her cronies. It amazed him when the boys grew more and more attached to her. He was stunned to learn Chika extended the offer to take care of Mint considering how fickle their twins could be. It wouldn’t take much for them to start to dislike her. Alas, it was the total opposite and he was never certain what to think when they described her as ‘their Minty’. Weird._

_He smiled as the boys were amidst their other younger relatives, Mint with them. Connor had been deeply relieved and thankful when they were able to watch her for the day since an emergency had occurred at work. While Dirk assumed they wouldn’t be able to come here today, Chika simply included the girl. With retinal scanners replacing brick and mortar passports and fairly cheap tickets with the hybrid warp planes, it wasn’t that difficult. Mint was still quite excited though, proclaiming she’d never been to Japan._

_Koji was flipping burgers, observing their children. Mint was giggling as Liam and Elam got her to sing with the little group. She’d been a little shy naturally but the weird karaoke thing was breaking barriers between the other little cousins. The oddballs were currently belting out ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’._

_“Mint’s their good friend. They’ve accepted her rather completely into their little circle” Dirk smiled._

_Somehow though he had to figure Koji was eluding mildly to something. His wife was standing beside the reason for such questions, Shomura Kaoru and their long time group gathered and talking. In his head, if his son's relationship with Mint persisted, there could be a rivalry. Could, not necessarily._

_He frowned, looking to Koji slowly. "Did you and your brother ever fight over a girl?"_

_The man smiled, putting pieces of cheese on some of the patties. "Not in the way you're thinking. We might have crushed on the same girl but fight over her? No way. We just let it play out. Twinship is a special thing. No one just comes and splinters it without cooperation from one of us."_

_So complicated yet fascinating. One of Chika’s cousins put on some music, breaking up the kid’s rather impromptu sing-along but apparently this redirected them to dance. Dirk laughed, raising a brow and excusing himself from the grouping to go observe. His wife was grabbing some water from the cooler when he overheard the boys expressing to an apprehensive Mint that they’d teach her how to dance since ‘grandpapa Koji’ taught them. Wha? He raised a brow toward Chika, questioning. She smirked. “Grandpapa Koji taught me how to dance too.”_

_He laughed and hugged her waist, “Was wondering how you got so amazing at that. Course, I wonder how he’d be so amazing at that…”_

_“Oh, grandpapa was quite the partier back in his early youth” Chika nodded, glancing at her sons, “…I worry about them doing the same though. Grandmama Dana lectured quite a bit about letting the twins be too rambunctious and rebellious.”_

_His sons? He…supposed. Of course, only time would tell. Dirk smiled as Mint giggled, dancing spiritedly with the boys. Time would tell a lot of things._

_…He just hoped it told it differently than he was imagining._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

How in the hell did this happen? 

Shomura Kaoru stared as Liam and Elam Middleton sat on the couch in his office, reading a book silently. They had all sorts of other junk with them but he guessed they decided to start the day reading? 

They were here for the summer, becoming a tradition apparently. Chika invited him to come on a cruise with her and some of their other friends. He was still considering it…he just didn’t want to be a third wheel anymore. Or like…thirteenth wheel. 

Of course, the surprise was getting up this morning and finding the boys on his doorstep. Leave it to Uncle Chihaya to forget all sorts of propriety in _asking_ if it was okay for the boys to shadow him at work but they were there and ready and he was pretty irritated about it. Didn’t they know this was a long day and he had to work? They both assured him they wouldn’t bother him at all but they were six-years-old, that was a lot to ask. 

…Or so he’d _presume._ They were leaving him alone except they were staring at him rather piercingly like they expected him to do something while he worked on coding. It was a _bit_ unnerving. Around 10:30, they both yawned and ended up curling up to sleep. Yea, he had _boring work_. 

When they got up around 11, finally they spoke, having been silent since about eight this morning. “Uncle Kaoru?” 

Uncle. “Yea?” 

“Does your work have vending machines?” Liam questioned. 

Frowning, he slowly shook his head, “No. We have a café downstairs. Are you hungry?” 

“Well, a little. But really we just wanted to see the vending machines with the bread. Japan has bread vending machines, right?” 

He raised a brow at this rather random desire. “Well, yes, but…” 

“Not here” Elam concluded, looking to his brother, “We’ll have to consider our investigation then.” 

…They used him to see bread in a vending machine? The hell? Groaning, he shook his head, “I get lunch in an hour. We’ll go to the cafeteria then and get something to eat.” 

Their arrival had derailed him quite a bit as over the last few weeks he’d been trying to pack his lunch. He…he wasn’t really sure how he felt about the cafeteria lately. 

Kaoru sat up straighter when his supervisor walked in, standing to bow. The man glanced at the children questioningly but surprisingly enough didn’t ask why they were there. Hell, he would’ve. “We’ve got a network glitch, Shomura. Little things are affected like cookies which I’ll fix and get them to bring you the report on later. But I want you to troubleshoot the other problems after lunch.” 

“Yes sir” Kaoru nodded, bowing again when he left. 

For some reason when he left the boys looked rather excited. Maybe the aspect of lunch? Well, even he was sort of looking forward to it in a sickening stomach-wrenching way. 

The two had gotten out paper and were either doodling or writing. Whatever it was, every time he looked up from what he was doing they seemed deeply involved and serious. Yep, Chika’s kids were weird, just like they called. He guessed it could be a lot worse, he’d seen other six-year-olds and they couldn’t manage to hold still this long for anything. 

When the clock struck twelve he leaned back and stared at his phone for a moment. Biting his lip, his heart started to beat a bit faster. Maybe he should just eat somewhere outside. Yea, it was busy in this area and his hour lunch would be eaten up in no time and he’d be forced to eat quickly but…he…he didn’t know what to do with this. 

…Man up. That’s what, man up! Lifting his chin haughtily, he stood. “C’mon, we’re going to lunch.” 

Strangely they didn’t seem quite as enthused as that moment when the supervisor came in but followed him to the elevator. To his horror they expected him to hold their hands. Why?! They were walking in a building, not a street! “We might get lost, Uncle Kaoru!” Elam protested. 

“Not intentionally though” Liam felt necessary to add. 

Brats. Disgruntled, Kaoru held their hands, his coworkers cooing and asking whose kids they were. Yea, they were his best friend slash lost soul mate’s sons. Oh God, was this irony or something far more demented? Thankfully Liam and Elam were sociable and introduced themselves. Everyone thought they were just ‘darling’. Yea, sure. 

He took a deep breath before they walked into the nice café situated in the lobby of the building. People were already lining up, the place known for its delicious food…and other things. _Man up,_ Kaoru! Opening the door, he quickly smiled when the cause of his worry turned to greet him. 

“Ah! Shomura-san, I haven’t seen you lately!” 

Felicity Page was holding some menus, offering them to those that came in and allowing them to sit wherever they pleased. While he’d observed that she generally greeted everyone hospitably, he…he got spoken to. Smiling awkwardly, his ‘manning up’ quickly falling down, he stammered, “A-Ah yea, b-been busy.” 

“You can’t forget to eat” she chastised, handing him some menus before looking down. Her crystal blue eyes widened, startled. “Oh my goodness, who are these darlings?” 

“Oh, uh, these are my friend’s kids. They’ve been ‘shadowing’ me today. Liam, Elam, this is Page-san.” 

“Hello” they greeted in unison. 

She knelt, cooing, “Oh, I’ve never gotten to meet twins before! You’re both so cute!” 

They thanked her for the compliment and she personally seated them near a window. He smiled quickly when she brightly asked him what they’d like to drink. He went with a sweet tea and his ‘guests’ went for apple juice. He nodded when she said she’d be right back and to take their time looking at the menu. Watching after her, he slouched, feeling… _something_. 

The cafeteria used to be under different management when he was first hired. The place was awful and he was surprised it lasted as long as it did before finally shutting down. Clement Lamar bought the location and named it ‘Chez Clement’ and it was a hit, it was sometimes hard to even get a seat. The man had a daughter but moved here with one of her friends, one Felicity Page. She was waitressing as a career, stating she’d have liked to cook but that some people had it in them and some don’t. She was the ‘don’t’, she’d teased. 

He was just being…polite at first. She seemed nice enough after all. But gradually, when he started coming for piddly reasons like coffee and maybe cake, she’d come sit and talk to him since it was super slow. She was about four years younger than he was, just having turned 29. She spoke about having lived in France for a while but that she was actually born here while her dad was touring in the army. She had a younger sister as well. One evening, she smiled some. “I don’t want to ask my dad about it but my sister claims we had a brother from dad’s first marriage. He just hates her though so I never thought to ask.” 

She told him her dad was British. That would _have_ to be irony even if it _wasn’t_. Damn Brits. Kaoru had to admit he was…kind of captivated? Like, it wasn’t like her topics were anything he was usually into but she had this sort of inflection and optimism that could make describing how they made nails fascinating. In some horrific way, it…kind of made him understand some of Chika’s attraction to Dirk. When you weren’t always the one that liked speaking or even talking, having someone that could hold your attention like that so well no matter how much the topic didn’t apply to you, it was…it was something. And despite her confession to knowing very little about games and computers, she listened to him when he did contribute his own topic and she even, like…responded. It was stunning. 

She had long blond hair, naturally curled according to her. Currently she’d pulled it back into a ponytail and was running around in the admittedly ridiculous waitress outfit Clement apparently designed. ‘It’s horrendous, isn’t it?’ she’d laughed in dismay. It wasn’t the most _flattering_ design but…it wasn’t that bad either. He’d…like to see her in something else. 

Almost crying, he looked to the menu miserably. He couldn’t believe he even thought about something like this again. Hadn’t he been hurt _enough_? Wouldn’t that mean his feelings weren’t even that _true_? That couldn’t be it, it hurt to this day! Except…it couldn’t hurt _as much_ because here he was eating with her spawn! 

He almost inadvertently asked her to dinner the last time he was here and thankfully someone interrupted to ask her for something. He escaped and vowed never to come here again. Except, well, here he was. 

He…he didn’t know how he felt lately. 

“What even?” Liam suddenly demanded, interrupting his thoughts, “‘Chinese meal’? Like, what’s in the meal? Everything from China?” 

“Think it has dumplings?” Elam pondered. 

“Elam, it has _everything from China_. It’s the _Chinese meal_.” 

Kaoru couldn’t help laugh, raising his brow at the snarkiness and Elam’s response: “Think I can just get the dumplings then?”. Liam shook his head gravely, “Maybe. All I see that I might want is rice.” 

“Can’t believe the great Hideyoshi Chihaya’s grandchildren are picky” Kaoru heckled lightly. 

“I can’t eat octopus, Uncle Kaoru, it might kill me, especially in pasta” Liam said solemnly. 

Elam looked disgruntled, “And who wants a _pumpkin_ croquette!?” 

He snickered. Brats. He had to admit though, Clement’s summer menu left a lot to be desired. And honestly they were right, it literally just said ‘Chinese meal’ and ‘Summer meal’ with no details of what was in it. Mystery dishes? No thanks.   
  
“So have you guys decided?” 

Kaoru yelped, quickly smiling stupidly when Felicity reappeared, setting their drinks on the table. Liam looked up from the menu, a deep frown on his face. “Ms. Page-san, is there any food that doesn’t suck?” 

“Liam!” he founded himself scolding. Jeez, kids! 

But Felicity laughed, sitting between the two, “You aren’t the only one to say that, Clement has received quite a few complaints about his limited summer menu. How about I get you the dinner menu and see if there’s anything on that you’ll like, okay?” 

Still, Kaoru leered at Liam. The boy failed to notice but apologized, “I’m sorry. I’m sure the food doesn’t suck but I can’t risk an octopus killing me.” 

Felicity grinned, “A valid concern. Hold tight!” 

He supposed he was the type to just accept what was given to him. Chika’s kids already seemed like the ones to ask if there were other options available. Huh. 

The dinner menu proved a lot more satisfying, the twins coming up with their chosen dishes quickly. Cannelloni for Liam and spaghetti for Elam. “Though we should try this okonomiyaki one day” Elam mused. 

Kaoru smiled and got the carbonara, handing the menus back to the waitress as she skipped off to put in their orders. He…he just didn’t know. 

True to Clement style, the food was produced quickly and it was delicious. Even Chika’s fickle boys ate it heartily, saying it was _almost_ as yummy as their mum’s. Yea…almost, he guessed. Everything was…almost. 

When they were done, Felicity came to collect their plates. After such a hearty meal he generally needed a cup of coffee and _generally_ he’d come back during a lull at work to drink it with her but…he wasn’t going to go there. No, he’d been there, he didn’t like it. He asked if he could trouble her for a cup of coffee to go. Somehow he imagined she seemed disappointed when she agreed. 

UGH. 

He went to pay his tab, needing to escape since all his confidence had flown out the window the second she greeted them. Felicity appeared with the coffee…and two little boxes. She kneeled, smiling and handing it to the boys. “There you are. Just in case you get hungry later. I had some juice boxes put in there too, okay?” 

“E-Eh? P-Page-san, that’s not necessary—I-I mean, let me pay you for that!” 

“No, no! It’s fine” she waved her hands. 

“Thank you, Ms. Page-san!” Liam and Elam expressed. 

She gasped, “Oh, you’re both so cute! You’re welcome though! Come back and see me soon, okay?” 

They agreed whole-heartedly while Kaoru…just couldn’t do the same. He smiled weakly at her and waved as they exited, calmed to be returning back to his sanctuary. He’d…he’d decided his work would be enough. 

Closing the door, he slumped back into his seat and stared miserably at the work ahead of him. Just let it go, Kaoru. You can’t be upset about your own damn decision, moron. You…you knew. 

“We like her, Uncle Kaoru.” 

He looked to the two children, standing and looking at him hopefully. “You should marry her.” 

“Talk about escalating quickly” he snorted, turning in his chair, “No.” 

“Why not?” Elam demanded, “She’s really, really pretty!” 

As pretty as your mom? “No.” 

“She was really nice!” Liam added. 

Nice didn’t equal up to comfortable. “No! Look, I don’t want to marry her and I don’t want to even think about it! Discussion over!” 

“But Uncle Kaoru--” Liam protested. 

“Sorry, I don’t know English.” 

“But you’re speaking--” 

“ _Don’t know English_.” 

He hoped it was over but the twins did that look exchange that always meant trouble. They suddenly pulled out a notebook with the Ninja Turtles on it and opened it up. Kaoru raised a brow as they both flipped through it, almost looking like they were studying. Finally, Liam drawled slowly, “Anata…wa…” 

Damn it, they were looking up Japanese. Taking a sip of his coffee, about to deny his native language too, Liam and Elam looked for whatever they were trying to ask for a few more seconds before Liam looked up, blinking, “…Yaoi?” 

Coffee shot out of his mouth. “ _WHAT?!”_

“Yaoi is right, right?” Elam questioned. 

“ _No it is not—_ what—why do you _know that word_?” 

Liam tapped his cheek, “Well, we wanted to know what to call our Uncle Max and Uncle Miru in Japanese so we Googled ‘two men kissing in Japanese’. I mean, a lot of the pictures were blocked but we saw a few of two guys kissing and they all said yaoi so that’s it, right?” 

Chika, your kids were a safe search away from looking at gay cartoon porn. Curling his fingers around his face, admittedly a little horrified, he groaned, “I am not gay.” 

“But you won’t marry Ms. Page-san?” Elam questioned, seeming rather unimpressed. 

“Not wanting to marry someone does not equal gay, twerp!” 

Holding up a hand, Liam retrieved a pencil and turned to another page. “…Not…wanting to marry… someone doesn’t equal gay. How do you spell ‘equal’?” 

“Let’s Google it” Elam nodded. 

“No, you two need to leave Google alone” Kaoru leered, “Look, I do think Felicity’s--” 

They looked up at him. “Felicity?” 

…Oh s—t. “P-Page-san, whatever! I think _Page-san_ is nice and-and whatever, but I’m not getting involved! Write this down too: you don’t need to be in a relationship to be happy! It’s not necessary!” 

“That’s too many big words” Liam sighed. 

_Brats_ . Elam looked to Liam and suddenly they were whispering. Ugh, he had no time for this, he had work to do. He should call Uncle Chihaya to get them now, let him terrorize him at Yume. He…he was _okay_! 

“Do you love our mum?” 

…Eh? He froze, slowly glancing to the two. They seemed calm enough, now sitting on the couch with their juice boxes. _What_? “Why…would you ask something like that? What makes you even think that?” 

“C’mon, Uncle Kaoru, we’re not _stupid_ ” Elam rolled his eyes, “You’re always looking at mum and stuff when she’s around.” 

“That’s--” 

“And we know you don’t like da either. Why, whenever you’re over he’s never there” Liam drawled, “He’s always off doing something he doesn’t do. Da doesn’t lock himself in a room to write unless you’re there.” 

…Damn. Kaoru pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing as he muttered, “I never _told_ him to do that, that’s his fault.” Though he couldn’t deny that he much preferred it that way. 

“Mum must love you too though, right?” 

His eyes widened. What? Liam opened the box on his cake, nodding, “Mum and da are always together unless you’re there. She must not want to make either of you jealous so that’s why da goes to his room and she spends time with you. If she didn’t like you she wouldn’t do that, right?” 

… “I…I suppose…” 

“Mum chose da though” Elam said rather bluntly. 

… “Yea…yea, she did” he mumbled. 

Elam started to eat his cake as Liam pointed the fork at him, “Then why can’t you choose Ms. Page-san?” 

Looking up, he was _almost_ confused. Maybe he was confused because two six-year-olds were having a lucid logical thought and were here lecturing him. Liam took a bit more of cake before continuing, “Our Minty, she has other friends that she plays with sometimes and we don’t like it much, you know? We want her to hang out with us.” 

Elam continued, “But mum explained it that we aren’t her only choices and that the fact that she goes to play with other people doesn’t make her not our friend. She still plays with us mostly, after all. And we have other friends too so we can’t…contradict was the word, I believe? Just we can’t do something and say she can’t.” 

“So even if you do like mum, you know mum still likes you but she went with da. But mum loves both of you. You can’t love both mum and Ms. Page-san?” 

“…That wouldn’t be a…‘contradiction’?” he questioned quietly. 

They pondered over it for some minutes, probably trying to figure out what a ‘contradiction’ was before figuring out it was the result of contradicting. Elam crossed his arms thoughtfully, “Well, for your contradicting wouldn’t it be like you wouldn’t let mum be with da at all? You let mum _marry_ da!” 

Liam nodded, “Yea, I think mum would let you marry Ms. Page-san too because you like her and if you want to be happy she wants you to be happy, I think.” 

… “…Maybe.” 

He told them he needed to get some work done so their conversation was going to have to end there. They didn’t really press it at all and started playing on their handheld Nintendo. What was he hoping for now? That Chika would mysteriously leave the husband she was happy with and come back to him? He got it, he understood that he’d ‘lost’. He also understood that yes, Chika still valued him as much as before despite choosing another man to love. 

…It didn’t…devalue that he loved Chika to possibly start something with another woman. He knew deep down that a love he’d had his whole life wasn’t going to go anywhere but that if she was happily with another, he had to accept that. And…he’d have to accept that maybe, just maybe, he could open a space for someone else. It wasn’t like he’d had anyone come in and intrigue him like Fel…Page-san. Chika was the only one he was used to getting him tongue-tied like he was when he went into that café. That…that meant something. 

At around quitting time, telling the boys it was almost time to go so they needed to start packing up their things, he concluded that there was no loss in trying. He was on a neutral enough plane to know that even if it was a failure waiting to happen he was all the stronger to get past it. He’d vowed to turn over a new leaf and…this was just another step upward. 

“Here you go, Uncle Kaoru.” 

Kaoru looked up, puzzled, as a slip of paper was handed to him. “What’s this…?” 

“Your evaluation” Liam informed. 

‘Evaluation’? They were evaluating him? Making a face, he gazed at the sheet of paper and read his ‘evaluation’. 

“…Con: no bread vending machine.” 

They nodded grimly, “It gets badder.” 

‘Badder’ indeed. He pressed his lips together, continuing, “…Spent day typing. Not entirely sure actually does anything or have a job…man came in, told him he was going to fix cookies. No…no cookies were produced…suggest complaining.” 

Clearing his throat, not sure why he was amused, he read, “Met…met nice lady at restaurant. Suggest marrying, he says ‘no’. Q-question if he is ‘yaoi’ and-and tells us ‘no’.” 

For whatever reason the image of his supervisor, a stern typical looking businessman, sitting before him popped into his head. The man would sometimes call him ‘son’, which Kaoru generally found annoying, but he imagined him asking: “Son, do you _actually_ do anything? Or have a job?” “Well, yes sir, you were the one that hired me--” “Why don’t you marry that waitress in the cafeteria downstairs?” “Well, sir, I don’t think--”. He pictured that highly disapproving look on his face that he got sometimes, adjusting his glasses and questioning, deadpan: “Son…are you…yaoi?” 

Kaoru almost cried, trembling as he was close to dissolving into laughter. Liam and Elam blinked at him languidly. “Seriously, you should be more upset about this cookie matter.” 

These brats. Struggling to compose himself, he took a hard breath as his phone rang, wiping his eyes. Looking at the caller ID, he smirked, “I-It’s your mom.” 

Pressing send, he bit his lip hard as he still tried not to chuckle. Chika popped up on the other end, appearing tired but disgruntled, “Kaoru, are you okay?” 

“Wh-what? I-I’m fine, why?” 

“Papa informed me that the boys went to work with you today. You did not have to allow that, I know it is difficult enough to work in itself but to add two children--” 

He waved a hand, “Nah, they were fine, Chic. I was a little apprehensive but they behaved….well enough.” 

The two beamed before continuing to gather their things. Chika stilled looked reluctant. “Well, that’s good, I suppose…” 

“Don’t worry” he smiled, looking down at the page and cracking up a bit again, “They’ve…been interesting.” 

Chika smirked. “They wrote you an evaluation too, I presume?” 

“Eh? Did they write you one?” 

“Not yet. They said they’re going to start with the men first. Thus far they have evaluated Dirk, papa, Leo, and Eiji. Eiji grows quite amused over one line they wrote, something along the lines of ‘has a very odd preoccupation with finding pie’.” 

Kaoru had to laugh, shaking his head, “Thing is that’s Eiji in a nutshell.” 

“It’s not a statement I’ve never thought myself” Chika snickered. “What did they write about you?” 

“Eh, I can’t say but, um, I’d watch what they Google.” 

“Eh?” 

Kaoru closed his eyes for a moment before murmuring, “Hey, Chika?” 

“Yes?” 

“There’s this girl I kind of like. Her…her name’s Felicity.” 

He supposed his dimmest hope was she’d get jealous just like that moronic insensitive plan he’d had that almost spun into her death. Instead her red eyes brightened and she looked hopeful. “Really?” 

“Yea” he smiled gravely, “I…I might ask her out. I’m nervous to.” 

“Do you wish for me to ask?” 

Smirking at his infanthood friend, he shook his head, “No, Chika, I don’t want my best friend to ask the girl I like if she’ll go on date with me. We’re not elementary students.” 

Chika nodded, “I understand being nervous but it is important to make that first step. Ask her to come to Cancun with us.” 

“What is with you and your kids jumping from zero to two thousand?” he snickered, “She doesn’t even know I like her yet, Chika, I’m not inviting her on an intimate couple’s cruise _just yet_.” 

“I want to meet her” her eyes glowed. 

“She’s already got the twin’s seal of approval” Kaoru replied, starting to put some things away. 

“Is she sociable? You aren’t very sociable outside of our group so I’m not sure an unsociable woman is a good idea.” 

Kaoru blinked. “She’s very sociable. And…and interesting.” 

“She is nice? She accepts what you do?” 

“She’s nice and somehow she listens to the boring nature of our work and seems genuinely interested…” 

“…I want to meet her.” 

He laughed, standing and throwing his bag over his shoulder. “Jesus, Chika, you sound like my mom right now. If it works out and we end up dating a little then I’ll be more than happy to introduce you, okay? Right now I’m not sure if she even likes me.” 

Chika crossed her arms, scowling, “She should. Let me talk to my Liam and Elam for a moment.” 

Oh, he didn’t like that. Handing the phone off to the two as he shut down the micro-PC, he heard some agreement from the twins before they brought it back to him. Kaoru leered at their sudden enthusiasm. “What did you tell them to do?” 

“They will be a segway.” 

What! “Chika--” 

“Leave it to us, Uncle Kaoru” Liam said seriously, “We’ll get you a girlfriend.” 

Holy God. Sulking at the two, Chika smiled, “Call me and tell me how it goes.” 

What was even happening? What was the plot? Almost prepared to just lock them in his office for the night to avoid whatever they were thinking, he groaned as he was once again expected to hold their hands. He could see Page-san as someone who wanted kids and even if he didn’t dislike them _as_ much, in his wildest way ahead of himself fantasies that might be kind of a deal breaker. Of course, his father _was_ in woe that they ended the Shomura line. Oops? 

He froze when they went downstairs and Page-san was exiting, a bag on her shoulder. Oh God, maybe he did need them for a plan, he was about to have a heart attack. She looked up and smiled brightly. “Hi, guys!” 

“Hi, Ms. Page-san” the twins greeted, going over to her. “The cake was really good. Thank you.” 

“Why, you’re welcome, I’m glad you enjoyed it!” 

Liam blinked, “Ms. Page-san, we want to have okonomiyaki for dinner tonight. Are you busy?” 

WHAT? She blinked, surprised, “Why, are you asking me on a date?” 

They nodded solemnly and she laughed, patting their heads, “Well, that’s flattering…” 

“Uncle Kaoru will be there too” Elam added. 

Oh, would he? Kaoru felt paralyzed, smiling dumbly when she looked up at him. “Ah ha ha, y-yea, th-they really want o-okonomiyaki a-and they really wanted you t-to come—and!! And I mean, I-I do too bu-but if it’s too much trouble, I understand, i-it’s short notice.” 

“W-well, no” she smiled quickly before nodding, “I’d love to. I need to shower and change though so around 6:30?” 

“Y-yea, that’d be good!” Kaoru blurted, “Um, I can pick you up so it’d be easier. I-I dunno which place we’re going yet.” 

“Alright.” 

Those sly brats, with this plot she gave him her number and her address in one swoop. Smiling and promising to be there at 6:30, he was horrified when they climbed into the car. “…I haven’t had a date in _eleven_ years.” 

“That’s longer than we’ve been _alive_ ” Liam gasped as he and Elam buckled themselves up in the backseat. 

Brats. Just brats. He navigated them back to his small house and was a bit incredulous when they got out a fresh pair of jeans and some new shirts. “Mum insists we have another set of clothes with us at all times. May we wash our faces?” 

Good grief, what hygienic creatures. His mother used to have to throttle him to wash his face let alone change clothes for some occasion. Nodding and getting them both wash clothes to wash their faces in his bathroom, he hectically looked through his closet. He didn’t want to be too fancy but he didn’t want to underdress either… 

…Bleh. He called Eiji and Leonel. “You have a _what_?!” 

“It’s only _sort of_ a date. The twins…sort of set me up on one” he groaned. 

“See? Dragonborn” Eiji shook his head thoughtfully, “What can’t they do?” 

Kaoru leered at him as Leo rubbed the back of his new baby, Elizabeth. “Seriously though, _we_ couldn’t even get you set up on a date and you let two six-year-olds do it?” 

“They’re actually a thousand times better at it than either of you.” 

Eiji snickered, “I can believe it. So you’re not wearing that, are you?” 

“No! I-I mean, I was going to change shirts--” 

Leonel shook his head, “No, no, you need to wear something far more relaxed. Get out a pair of jeans.” 

“But nice jeans, not that crap you wear in your leisure. Wear nice shoes too” Eiji commanded. 

Whoo, the ‘fashion divas’. Disgruntled as they dismissed two of his jeans before he came across a pair that met _their_ standards, Eiji looked horrified when he went through his shirts. “Dude, do you know how much I don’t care about what I wear since I got hitched? You though, what’s happened?!” 

“Shut up!” 

Leonel sighed some, “If you continue to date this woman you’re going to have to get a few ‘date’ shirts, Kaoru. You don’t jump right into a relationship with ‘I don’t care’.” 

Bleh. Just bleh. Finding a black dress shirt that met their satisfaction, he smoothed his hair back and nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I-I don’t know if I can handle this.” 

“Gotta jump in the game somehow, man” Eiji yawned. 

The twins walked in, glowering, “It is 6:10, Uncle Kaoru. You shouldn’t be late!” 

“Yes, yes, right. I’ll-I’ll call you guys later and tell you how it goes.” 

Leonel and Eiji nodded, commanding that he ‘better’ before he clicked off. Loading his entourage into the car, he entered her apartment into his built in GPS and found she didn’t live that far away. That…was a plus? 

Flustering, he gripped the steering wheel and almost wanted to beat himself in the head. He was going to _wreck_ this. Biting his lip as he pulled up in front of the moderately sized apartment, he started to text her he was there. 

“No, no, Uncle Kaoru. Go greet her at the door like a gentleman. Only friends will text to say they’re here” Liam scowled. 

“How do you even _know this_? You’re just out of kindergarten!” 

Elam blinked, “Google.” 

“But of course” Kaoru snorted, putting the car in park properly, “Fine, I will go greet her at the door like a ‘gentleman’ though I think ‘Google’ is wrong.” 

“It did say once you establish a relationship a more casual communication is allowed but not right now” Liam nodded. 

Elam leaned forward, “And you have to tell her she looks nice. If she really actually likes you she probably spent a bit of time fussing with what to wear.” 

His wingmen were _six years old_. Nodding, more annoyed with that fact than he could fathom, he walked to her apartment number and took a deep breath before knocking. Did women do that? They couldn’t say that about _every_ woman, right? Why, he’d probably be the one overdressed… 

Kaoru’s eyes widened when the door opened, Page-san appearing on the other side. She was wearing a pretty normal blue dress, he guessed, just an extension of a t-shirt but a dress that flared and she was wearing heels. From the way her hair was meticulously done and it looked like she might have put on makeup, well, he almost started to panic. “H-hi!” 

“Hey! You’re right on time!” 

Was…was she nervous too? Smiling, he nodded slowly, “Ah, yes. B-But you-you look nice.” 

“Oh, this?” she laughed shyly, “I was wondering if this was a bit too much to wear for okonomiyaki, ha…” 

“No, no, it’s-it’s fine, I think! N-not that it matters what _I_ think, but--” 

Shut up, shut up, shut up. Without honestly thinking he offered her a hand since she was wearing heels and he figured she’d fall or something but he became almost petrified when she took the gesture. Holy JEEZ, he was holding her hand. 

Not able to fidget uncomfortably out of his own action, he walked her to his car and even opened the door. Kaoru sulked as the twins gestured him a ‘thumbs up’ through the window. This was seriously irritating. 

“…Huh. This is weirder than it looked in Ranma.” 

Kaoru leered as he worked over the hot griddle at Liam and Elam, Liam sitting beside him and Elam beside Page-san. “Did you expect some girl to be wielding a gigantic spatula?” 

“Well, it’d have been _nice_ ” Liam sighed. 

Page-san laughed as he groaned, shaking his head, “How’d you guys even get into Ranma? That was before _my_ parents were born!” 

“Mum watches it. It’s a classic, you know?” 

Yea, sure. Cutting one of the patties in half and setting it on the two’s plate, he snorted, “You better try it. I’ll be very unhappy if you don’t.” 

Page-san giggled as the two looked positively dismayed. “C’mon, how will you know if you like it if you won’t try it?” 

“It _looks_ gross” Elam protested. 

Liam sighed, picking up his fork, “Uncle Kaoru _did_ pay for us, Elam. We best just try a nibble.” 

“Ugh, fine.” 

Kaoru smirked as the two tried what he could only describe as a crepe omelet fusion and seemed surprised. “Why, it’s not bad.” 

Elam nodded in agreement, eating another bite. Somehow having to smile, Kaoru set the one he’d prepared for Page-san on her plate, “I’m glad you like it.” 

“You’re both such good boys” praised Felicity, “Why, I babysat a six-year-old when I was a teenager and he only ate pizza pockets. It was unthinkable to get him to try anything else.” 

They seemed delighted with the praise. Kaoru smiled some as she ate the one he made her, gushing, “It’s so good! I always burn mine…” 

“Ah, well, my dad’s a chef so I’m almost required to know all the tricks of the trade…” 

Page-san’s eyes widened, “Really? Where does he work?” 

“Oh, it’s just a little café called Yume. Super laid back. But dad was classically trained and went through a few culinary institutes but I think he liked the calmness of a café” Kaoru explained. 

“Ah, I’ve heard of Yume but I’ve never been. You’ll have to take me sometimes!” 

OH GOD, was that date two?! “U-Uh, yea, t-that’d be great!” he blurted shyly. 

Ugh, he couldn’t do this, he sucked at life, something kill him now. Almost thankful when they were done eating, his eyes widened when Liam and Elam just kind of stood. “Thank you for dinner, Uncle Kaoru, but we best be leaving.” 

“Um, yea, kind of _can’t_ let you two find your way home on your own but good try” Kaoru said sarcastically. 

“Oh, of course not” Liam waved a hand before holding up his cell phone, “Grandpapa just text us, he’s outside.” 

…WHAT?! Gaping as suddenly his crucial support was going home for bed at eight o’clock, he stammered, “O-Oh!? A-Are you sure?” 

They both nodded and he almost suffocated. They were leaving him alone!? Annoyed that this _had_ to be a part of Chika and their plans, Elam pulled him, “Is it alright if Uncle Kaoru walks us to the door for a moment, Ms. Page-san?” 

“Oh, of course, sweetie! You’re both so polite!” 

“Thank you” Liam smiled, “We had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for coming with us!” 

It was Dirk. There was no way Chika rubbed pleasantries and this sort of socialness off on them. But never mind _that_ , they were leaving him!! Anxiously walking with them toward the lobby, he glared, “You are the worst wingmen ever!” 

“Wingmen?” Liam echoed, bewildered. 

“Hmm, we’ll have to Google that too” Elam frowned. 

“J-Just never mind!” he huffed, “Go on and-and go to bed!” 

Liam glowered, “Uncle Kaoru, now’s when you talk about stuff! And you should move from here to a nice bar like the one we go to.” 

_Like the one we go to at six-years-old._ His brows furrowed, honestly a little perturbed but figured liquor might give him some liquid courage. “I…I guess that’s a good idea.” 

Balling their fists, empowering, Elam gushed, “You can do it, Uncle Kaoru! Make her like you!” 

“Make her, not force her” Liam amended, “There’s a difference.” 

“Oi, oi, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, what’s the hold up?” Hideyoshi Chihaya demanded, opening the door to the restaurant as he’d probably grown sick of waiting. 

“We’re coming, grandpapa. Good luck, Uncle Kaoru!” 

Chihaya raised a brow, “Luck with what?” 

“Uncle Kaoru’s on a date!” 

No! No, no, no! His ‘uncle’ looked apathetic as usual but snorted derisively, “ _Good_ , now maybe your dad’ll stop crying to me about all his kids being single! Get back there and woo her!” 

Great. “P-Please don’t mention this to my parents, Uncle Chihaya, I-I don’t know if I can even do it yet.” 

“Gotta start somewhere, kid. Don’t worry, it gets easier if she’s the right one.” 

…Really? The trio left and he anxiously ambled back into the restaurant. Page-san was sitting patiently, frowning, “Is everything okay?” 

“A-Ah yea, sorry that took a while” he smiled, sitting across from her, “W-well, now that they left, would…would you like to go to a bar? I-I know a really nice quiet one nearby. Nice calm music and um…all that.” 

Stop talking. Just stop talking. Page-san smiled though, “That sounds nice. I’m not a _heavy_ drinker but…” 

Kaoru waved his hands quickly, “No, no, that’s cool. I probably won’t drink much either since I’m driving us.” 

She nodded and reached for her purse to probably pay for her food but he held up a hand, taking out his wallet, “Since your dates bailed on you.” 

Laughing, she started to pull out money regardless, “It’s fine, I’m sure it was their bed time.” 

“Well, I’ll just take their place.” 

SMOOTH. Too smooth, he was going to choke! She blushed a bit and he was almost crying from the pressure but gave her a smile, standing to pay their tab. This…would take a _lot_ of getting used to if she ever wanted to talk to his goofy ass after this. 

…But then, he…he felt good about it. He truly could do this. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton yawned into the back of his hand as he wandered upstairs for bed, having gotten deeply immersed in a show he and his wife had been watching. She resigned upstairs about fifteen minutes ago so he figured it was about time to call it a day… 

Opening the door, his eyes widened upon finding Chika fidgeting with a white lacy bustier corset, wearing a matching…thong below. She looked up with a scowl, “Leann is making a line and wanted me to tell her how I felt about this. Right now I plan to text it’s too complicated. Will you lace the back for me?” 

He swallowed hard and nodded slowly, walking over and taking the laces from her fingertips. Watching himself pull it through the holes crisscrossed across her bare flesh, he murmured deeply, “I hope you know this is frivolous as I’m hopefully going to get to rip it off of you.” 

His wife sighed as he tied the top, turning and hugging his neck, “Well, that was another part of Leann’s plan. I am supposed to tease you until you beg for mercy.” 

“Oh?” 

“…But that sounds like work. Are you teased enough?” 

Dirk grinned, resting his hands on her hips, “I am quite thoroughly teased, darling.” 

Kissing her hard, she rasped as he eased her back onto their bed, running his hand down her thigh. As much as he missed his lads, he had to say this month of summer they were gone was an amazing bit of vacation and…play time. 

__“So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good night!  
I hate to go and leave this pretty sight!   
So long, farewell auf wiedersehen, adieu~   
Adieu, adieu, to you and you and you!” 

He almost had a heart attack, jumping up and looking around rapidly in horror following the sound of his son’s singing voice. Chika smirked and suddenly took his over shirt, pulling it on and grabbing her phone off the nightstand. Oh…oh, those rascals and their singing ringtones, holy jeez. Chika clicked the green phone button and set it between them so it could project. Their two twins were up and about, already one o’clock in the day in Japan, bright-eyed. “Hiya, mum! Hiya, da!” 

“Hiya, my Liam, my Elam. Is everything alright?” 

“Mum” Elam pouted, “Can we get Minty a phone?” 

Dirk raised a brow and Chika frowned, “Why?” 

“Because we can’t call her when we want!” complained Liam. 

Sighing, Chika shook her head, “You both are aware it’s midnight here so even if she had a phone she would be asleep. Why don’t you continue just using her tablet for when she’s awake?” 

“Because her grandma doesn’t have internet and we can’t contact her!” 

Dirk bit his lip, a bit amused by the mortified look on Chika’s face. “ _Doesn’t have internet_?” 

“I _know_ ” Liam gushed, wide-eyed, “Who does that?” 

Laughing, Dirk waved a hand, “We’ll see what we can do, boys. It’s not something we can just give to someone else’s child.” 

They looked disgruntled but Chika smiled, “We will get her here so you can speak to her the next time she’s home, okay? You two just be good for grandmamma and grandpapa, alright?” 

“Alright…” 

“We love you.” 

She snickered as they rather begrudgingly repeated the statement, probably not at all pleased that this lack of communication issue wasn’t amended immediately. “I’m starting to think maybe they will have something like my group of friends…” 

“So it seems” Dirk nodded, rubbing her back, “…It’d be nice for them. I know…it was special to me too.” 

Chika frowned before stroking his hair, “…I always think about Georgia. I hope she’s okay.” 

“Me too…me too…” 

He would be delighted if his sons had what Chika had with her friends and what he’d had with his at one time. Thing was, he…he just prayed that what happened to both of their groups stayed blissfully absent from their life. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


_“Rawr, I’m Batman!”_

_“No she’s not, she’s a mermaid!”_

_Liam and Elam Middleton sat on the floor of Mint O’Shea’s bedroom, currently playing with her Barbie dolls. They didn’t really mind playing with dolls but it was just a little more…complicated? Liam stared as their personal avatar dolls ‘sat’ at a plastic pink table in Barbie’s camper, his doll a mermaid, Elam’s an astronaut, and Mint’s a ballerina. “Mint, a mermaid, an astronaut, and a ballerina are sitting at the table eating sundaes. Batman could be a mermaid.”_

_Mint sighed gravely, leaning back on her palms, “You’re right, she could be Batman…I’m sorry my house is so boring.”_

_Their hangouts were always at their house but today they decided to spend the last days before first grade with Mint, wanting to see her room. It was…pink. And she didn’t really have a whole lot for them to do, yes, but Elam shook his head. “It’s fine. Why don’t we go watch a movie?”_

_“Nick’s downstairs” she murmured, “With his mean friends.”_

_They’d spent time with Nick and he wasn’t a pleasant fellow. Liam figured he just didn’t like that they spent so much time with his precious sister since they didn’t live with their mum but thing was he didn’t spend time with her at all. It was confusing._

_Uncle Kaoru told them something recently though. He was going steady with Ms. Page-san and he seemed a lot more giddy. He came to see them to tell their mum some things but she’d had to take a call really quick. Elam told Uncle Kaoru about Mint and their band. They were slowly becoming more and more efficient as The Hot Frogs and soon hoped to move up from ‘easy’. Elam talked about Mint a lot and…well, he did too but Elam had been so weird to her that it was interesting he was like that. But Uncle Kaoru had stared at him rather blankly._

_“…So you guys have a girl friend?”_

_They’d told him about her before though. Elam was about to say something but the older man suddenly looked miserable, “Whatever you do, no matter what it takes or what has to be done, don’t ever fall in love with her. You’ll just get hurt. Don’t make that mistake or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”_

_Elam had looked surprised while Liam wasn’t sure what the reason for the comment was. Mint was Mint. Love? They could love Mint and not get hurt…right?_

_“Let’s go to your house” Mint groaned, “We can play Rock Band, right?”_

_“But of course” Liam nodded, “We just didn’t want you to feel like we wouldn’t want to hang out at your place.”_

_Mint nodded, “Yea, but you guys have more interesting things. I prefer it. Let’s go.”_

_Helping her clean up her toys before they ventured out of the house across the park and to theirs, Elam slowly looked at Mint. He’d been kind of staring like that lately and Liam felt he’d have to question it eventually…but that would be later, The Hot Frogs assemble!_

_“We’ll start first grade soon” Mint remarked as she set up her drums, “I hope we’re all in the same class!”_

_“Oh man, that’d be awesome!” Elam gushed._

_It would be! Excited to find out, he adjusted the mic, having decided he preferred just singing while Elam preferred the bass. They were missing a lead guitarist…_

_Their mum had teased that as a unit they were missing an Uncle Leonel. He supposed…though he wondered which of them was Uncle Kaoru and which was Uncle Eiji! Mum snickered and didn’t answer. Bleh._

_Ah well, they were good right now…right?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nemoto Eiji sighed as he reconfigured some things for the software of the new model. It was boring, boring, _boring_ work but well, that wasn’t an excuse not to do it, he guessed. He’d much rather be, oh, doing _anything_ else. 

He blinked, briefly looking up when the door slid open. Not bothering to glance back, just kind of knowing, he continued typing code. Eiji smiled when suddenly Nemoto Iris sprung on his back, proclaiming, “Surprise!” 

“Maybe if you hadn’t done it five times already” he teased, adjusting her quickly so she wouldn’t fall. 

His daughter pouted as he held her in the crook of his arm, giving her a kiss, “You bored, my little Samus?” 

The three year old nodded miserably and he chuckled, “Mama will be back soon, promise. Daddy’s still got work to do before we can play.” 

Iris sighed and flopped down dramatically on their bed. Somehow he thought it ridiculous when Chika lamented her boys were growing much too fast for comfort but then suddenly his kid was already three years old. In two years she’d be going to kindergarten and next thing he knew she’d be getting married and he was _horrified._ Nothing he’d made developed at such a slow pace but so quickly that he was alarmed. Parenthood. 

…One more. 

The door opened downstairs, something else he was still shocked he could say. ‘Downstairs’. His home had levels. Eiji blinked some when his wife called, “Iris, my darling, where are you?!” 

“She’s up here with me, Blondie” he called. 

Iris sat up, her violet eyes glowing as Cheryl apparently made her way upstairs. The woman entered, holding some bags of probably clothes. No three-year-old should have the size wardrobe his daughter had but, well, here they were. Cheryl smiled, sitting on the bed and pulling Iris into her arms. “Sorry, darling, I wanted to get you a pretty dress for when we go to the beach.” 

It was on the tip of Eiji’s tongue to report she had _plenty_ of those already but in some strange turn of events, Cheryl stopped buying things for herself to get things for Iris. It was weird that now _he_ had to push her to do something she once enjoyed. Being a mother certainly did change things more than he imagined… 

When Iris was born, Cheryl went through something similar to what Chika had. She was frightened and alarmed and just generally paranoid of everything that could go wrong. She told him how generally a village raised a child in a way so if they’d had a child in Galeton she’d at least have her mother to help her. Having met her mother though, Eiji was pretty sure it was a good thing she wasn’t in this equation. 

So he helped all he could, getting lessons and seeking out Chika for advice. He wasn’t scared so much but just a little overwhelmed. He still wasn’t over the special nail clippers or the mittens. What did they do in medieval times? 

One night he was suffering from a bit of insomnia, not sure how that was possible since he hadn’t slept more than five hours in two days that particular instance, and went to Iris’ nursery to see if she was awake. Well, of course. Either they slept ten hours or they slept two minutes. He picked her up and went to stretch out on the couch, too lazy for anything else. 

Good gravy, his wife flipped out. ‘Where’s my baby?!’ and all that jazz. He was going to go upstairs to inform her they were chilling downstairs but she’d almost tumbled down there before he could respond. He had figured she was about to scream his head off. 

Alas, she calmly stopped and stared at him weirdly for a moment before he finally asked what was up. _“…You…you still must understand how different things are here. I’m almost certain my father would not have held a baby just for simply no reason but to ‘snuggle’.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I wanna snuggle my baby?” he demanded, “This is our thing, Shirlei, we made her. She’s at least a half of me so yea, I’m kind of going to want to cuddle and love on her a little, jeez.”_

_“I know, I know. I just…”_

_Eiji gestured her to come relax in his arms. “You guys…are one of my greatest accomplishments. I wasn’t going to get married and I wasn’t going to have kids but here are both of those people beside me and I will freakin’ cherish you. I dunno what they do in your old hometown but here I’mma snuggle my wife and baby.”_

_Cheryl laughed softly, resting her head against his chest. “I guess so…”_

Iris gabbled something about ‘baby’ and touched her mother’s growing belly. His wife smiled warmly, brushing back their daughter’s blonde hair. He looked back at them absently, thinking about how he was suddenly going to be the father of two kids. It’d been mostly Cheryl’s request, saying she wanted to have her tubes tied and all that. He wasn’t going to spring it on her just yet but he’d just prefer to go through the procedure himself. He…hadn’t heard all good things when women had it done and needless to say if anything happened to her he’d be done in. She…she was a major part of this equation and he…he needed her there with him. 

Smiling, finishing his last bit, he stood and stretched, “Alright, my Lady Samus and Sailor Catwoman, let’s go get something good to eat then sleep so we can get to the beach nice and early tomorrow.” 

Iris squealed, leaping into his arms excitably. Slipping his hand into Cheryl’s as the woman fretted over something or the other, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was either going to be Leonel gushing over something his daughters did, Chika telling him about either work or the dragonborn, or Kaoru gushing over his girly. 

…It was beyond amazing but somehow everything had really pulled together for all of them. He…he was happy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I have…an issue, bloke.” 

Cameron ‘Cam’ Daugherty walked around the beautiful home that was Max de Sainte-Coquille’s father, an almost Spanish castle right there in Madrid. Dirk Middleton was leaning against the wall, keeping him company while he waited. Finally, after years and years, he was marrying Leann Chevalier de-Sainte Coquille. 

He’d been nervous the day he proposed, of course, calling Dirk every thirty minutes to fret over everything that could go wrong. Dirk assured him there was a lot that could go right as well and that he just needed to get through it. So around seven that night he took Leann to dinner and popped the question. Needless to say she said ‘yes’ as they were currently in Spain having their wedding. 

With Max involved, everything got outrageous fast. The dresses, the venue, everything. Miru, Chika’s blood uncle, was actually appalled that Max asked his almost estranged father to have the wedding there. ‘That man hates everything we are and you want to have our daughter’s wedding there?’. Max assured that his father was a lot more accepting nowadays than Miru let on but that the man was busy with some other pressing matters to come visit or anything. Miru was understandably skeptical but all in all, Herman de Sainte-Coquille had spoken with them rather normally. Max had snorted that he was probably happy to see at least one heterosexual marriage in this family though. How complicated. 

Adjusting the gold buttons on his white tuxedo, Dirk blinked at his long-time friend. “What? You’re nervous?” 

“Well, _of course_ I’m nervous” Cam muttered, pacing, “…I…I have a concern.” 

“What is it?” 

“…I don’t…I don’t know if we’re into this a hundred percent. On either of our sides, really” Cam murmured. 

Dirk tilted his head before realizing that they both had come into this relationship with a bit of baggage… “Cam, you know Georgia’s trapped. There’s really almost nothing we can do.” 

“I know that” he huffed, “That became moot years ago!” 

Dirk gave him a look of disbelief and Cam slumped, groaning, “…I know, I know. It’s as ‘moot’ as the fact that Orland is still single and ‘waiting’ for Leann. If Eiji could break into Galeton and get Cheryl out with _my_ instruction then I sure as hell could have gotten Georgia out.” 

“So you’re getting cold feet?” 

“No…I want to marry Leann. I just want to know that it’s completely what either of us want before we start having children.” 

Sitting on the couch outside, Dirk patted the spot beside him. Cam sighed and also sat down, leaning back. “…I think of how I wanted to marry Georgia and not having a doubt in my mind. And I know when I first met Leann that she spoke of Orland without a doubt in her mind. And I’ve been happy with Leann, you know that, but I’m troubled by the fact that I have some doubts.” 

Folding his hands together, Dirk pondered on the best advice he could give. He’d known from the moment Chika became a full whole in his life, not a part, not a corner, but a complete piece that she was who he would spend his life with. Had…had she chosen the other two back then he couldn’t rightfully say he’d ever even think of another woman again. He…he wouldn’t know what would have happened to him. So…if Cam had _doubts,_ what did that say…? 

“…I can’t tell you what to do, mate. Marriage, regardless of what anyone says, is kind of important and especially here it comes with a lot of strings attached unless you’re loaded. You need to know that this is what you want. I’m not saying there are no ‘outs’ but before you commit and say ‘this is my wife’, you have to know that you’re going to put your hundred percent into that.” 

Cam fell silent for some moments before closing his eyes when music summoned them in the distance. “…I’ll fight every moment to make sure it’s right.” 

Dirk smiled and lightly patted his back, “Alright. C’mon, let’s get you on the ol’ ball and chain too.” 

Smirking, Cam stuffed his hands in his pocket. “…Dirk.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you for never abandoning our friendship. I…I became a bit cynical about friendships after everything that happened but you’ve never failed to help me when I needed it. Thank you.” 

Dirk stared blankly…before sniffing, almost alarmed. Cam glared, “Don’t you _dare_ cry!” 

“I thought I was over crying!” 

“Cam-nii? Dirk?” 

Looking up, Dirk stroked a tear from his eye when his wife appeared from around the corner. As the maid of honor she was wearing a red dress with a lot of tulle and ruffles at the bottom, a halter cross sort of thing at the top that showed off _a lot_ of her chest. He’d been a little…aroused and kind of alarmed since a lot of Max’s male relatives were catcalling at her. Luckily he didn’t have to say anything, Max going protective uncle and commanding they ‘shut that crap down’ before he broke their faces. Sheesh… 

It probably sounded harsh but he wasn’t the biggest fan of makeup on Chika just because her face was already so perfect naturally. Leann had her maids wearing this rather sultry red lipstick too and while it really made Chika’s eyes pop extra much, it wasn’t his favorite…she’d whispered to him she didn’t like it either as it made her lips feel heavy and sticky. Alas, they had no business complaining, she scolded, it wasn’t their wedding. Right, right, his bad… 

The woman’s heels clicked as she came closer, adjusting their hair and the kerchiefs stuffed in their pockets. “It’s time. Are you nervous, Cam-nii?” 

“Horrendously so.” 

“It’ll be alright” Chika smiled, taking his hands, “I’m glad I get to share this day with you both.” 

Cam smiled, “I am too, dear. And I’m happy that I have someone to call my family here too…” 

Oh God. Cam leered as Dirk covered his face, alarmed that he was suddenly emotional again. “Damn it, man, will you pull it together?” 

“It’s so touching!” 

Chika snickered and gave Cam a hug before holding both of their hands, leading them toward the square for the reception. “Come on. The sooner we can get this over with the sooner I can change into something that doesn’t make me appear like a professional salsa dancer.” 

They laughed, Dirk reminded that indeed with this ensemble they’d have to break out at least one tango before she changed, he looked to Cam. 

…He knew deep down that maybe the man felt as he had when he thought about the ‘what if’ in the case Chika hadn’t chosen him. It…it wouldn’t be the same. But…he had a feeling that it’d be good, at least. 

He hoped. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chihaya had been asked for advice by numerous people in his life. Why they came to a person like him for vital things like that he would never know but sure, hey, whatever. He’d keep it real and keep it moving. 

Alas, on this early autumn day in Yume, he was thrown by this visitor that came to him. Frankly he’d been surprised that he’d even seen them again when his daughter invited them to the family cookout every summer. However, for the man to be here, looking for advice from him? His world was a little confused. 

Ishiguro Matt stirred his cup of tea, awkwardly looking around. He’d walked in randomly and asked one of the waitresses if he could possibly see Chihaya. He…guessed? Chihaya crossed his arms and stared at the man. “So…what can I do for you?” 

“A-ah, I’m sorry to interrupt your work.” 

“It’s fine. Not too busy…just a little unsure what you’d possibly require needing my advice for.” Not like he was bosom buddies with the kid. 

Matt grimaced and turned the mug in his hands before biting his lip. “…Chika and Dakota may have mentioned your previous experience with Kuwa Mai.” 

Mayday, mayday! Sirens and alarms and all sorts of insane sounds started going off in his head as he stared at the younger man piercingly. “What _ever_ the hell of it?” 

“A-ah! I-I’m not really implying or anything, sir, I ju-just…” Matt grimaced, rubbing his face, “…She called me recently. I guess she got my number from my job and…and you know, it’s not like I’m rich or anything, sir, just...you know, I do decently.” 

Holy God, please let this not go where he imagined it was going. Chihaya nodded dumbly as Matt pursed his lips, “She said she wanted to reunite with Dakota, that she’d started feeling ‘guilty’ about abandoning her and all that. She wanted to meet her grandchild and see Dakota through the one to come. It…sounded good?” 

Yea, that’s the sort of game Mai ran. It ‘sounded good’ but in truth was backed by pure evil treachery. Matt took a sip of tea, closing his eyes, “She did. She came and Dakota’s been happy and hell, Ray likes her and everything. But next thing I know, Dakota informs me that her mother will be staying in the guest house for a while.” 

Oh damn. Matt set his cup down…then buried his face in his hands, “ _Fine_ , I can even accept _that_! But she _keeps making passes at me_. This is the same woman that said I wasn’t worth even marrying and broke me and Dakota up initially and now she’s trying to seduce me?!” 

Chihaya’s brain was numb. Never mind what she did with him and Rosa as horrendous and despicable as it was, they overcame it. Never mind she tossed her daughter out to the wolves for pursuing her dreams and not letting her mother live vicariously through her. _Never mind_ that. But now, that same horrid woman, was using her own child and grandchildren as a crutch…to _seduce their father_. She was literally peachy with the idea of taking her only child’s husband from her. Chihaya gaped lightly. 

“…Are you positive?” 

He wasn’t sure why. He knew the evil wretchedness of the world but sometimes when he heard something like this he just hoped it was a misunderstanding. Maybe he was just being nice and it was perceivably flirty. Popuri would tell him he was cute sometimes but that was because she was pretty much his real mother in the scheme of things, maybe it was something like that. 

Matt gave him an almost hurt look. “She trapped me in the bathroom once and grabbed my junk. I didn’t touch her because I knew the second I put my hands on her it was done but luckily she let go when Dakota called for me…” 

Sobbing, Chihaya dropped his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands now. Why? Just why? Matt sighed gravely, “I’m sorry to put this on you but I figure, from…what I’ve heard, you know how best to deal with her. What do I do? I can’t tell Dakota, she’d never believe me! Her mom has rewritten herself as this decent person and the second I start saying she’s trying to get into my pants _I_ become the bad person. Her plans worked out all the kinks and I just don’t know what to do! Should-should I pay her off to get her to go away or at least stop trying to molest me?” 

“Gimme…gimme a second to compute…” 

…No. No, he knew what to say. Clearing his throat, Chihaya murmured, “…If you’ve heard the story about what happened between Mai, Rosa, and myself, you’ll know that the biggest issue we had was a breakdown in communication. I started listening to the wrong people, Rosa listened to the wrong people, and the wrong people won for a little while. She didn’t win what she wanted but she did the damage she would settle for. I…listened to what she had to say about the woman I loved instead of the woman I loved and I almost destroyed myself in the process.” 

Matt’s eyes widened as Chihaya blinked, slowly shaking his head, “…Mai was someone we both trusted, Matt, and that was the biggest problem we had. She wasn’t some random stranger we could easily dismiss but someone we’d known for years. While she’d done untrustworthy things, deep down she was someone we knew and regarded. But fact of the matter is we’d chosen each other to trust the most. I chose that person to be my wife and even if she _had_ done something wrong I should have listened to it from her mouth, not some outsider.” 

Taking a breath, Chihaya said, “I guess what I’m saying is that perhaps your wife is going to trust your mother and not believe you but you are her husband. You need to tell her that her mother is doing these things that make you feel uncomfortable because ultimately it’s not only hurting you, it’s hurting her as well. She thinks her mother is there for her, not to win you over from her. If Dakota sees it from Mai’s eyes, well, that’ll be how the cookie crumbles. If she married you and thinks that you’d just make something like that up…” 

The man’s light green eyes closed slightly in thought, his fingers folded on the table as he twiddled his thumbs. “…I love my wife, sir. I don’t know what I’d do if she chose to believe her mother and grow to distrust me.” 

“At this rate, kid, she’s going to find her mother with her hand wrapped around your dick. You’ll have a _lot_ more explaining to do then.” 

Matt cringed, flustering, “…I…I hadn’t thought that far ahead. She’d definitely not believe me then, good grief.” 

Snickering some, Chihaya shook his head, “That’s right. Take initiative. Say you thought you were imagining things until it wasn’t your imagination anymore. Remember: you have two people depending on you to protect this union. If anything happens to sever it, don’t let it be because grandma’s trying to get into your pants.” 

Matt nodded, slowly standing and bowing before shaking Chihaya’s hand, “Thank you, sir. I…I figured if anyone could help me overcome this obstacle and keep it together it’d be you.” 

“Oh, believe me, I know that woman’s psycho tendencies” he snorted, “But good luck. And if you need anything, come back to see me.” 

Watching his daughter’s kindergarten ‘ex-fiance’ walk out, he groaned and went back to work. So some things never changed, huh? That wasn’t that comforting. 

“ _I wanna know what love is-s-s-s! I want you to show me!”_

Chihaya bit his lip, surprised he was always so amused by his grandson’s random ringtones they’d manage to install on his phone from the States. Villainous super genius little monkeys, those two. Answering, he drawled, “What?” 

“Grandpapa! We need advice!” 

Oh great, he’d have to open his little side psychology job again, he thought sarcastically. “What’s wrong? The crayons breaking in half?” 

“Not _yet_ , grandpapa” Liam scowled, “We just started school, that’s at least another week away!” 

Chihaya couldn’t help laugh. “Sorry, my bad. What’s wrong?” 

“There’s a quiet boy in class we want to befriend. He doesn’t say anything or play with anyone so we want to know how to recruit him” Elam explained. 

Recruit him? “Are you trying to ‘recruit him’ or be his friend?” 

Liam and Elam looked puzzled before conversing amongst themselves for a moment. “…Well, I guess you’re right, grandpa, we’d rather have him as a friend than a recruit for our guild.” 

Chihaya smirked, “Good. The best guild members are ones that are your pals first anyway. But either way, if this kid is quiet and likes to keep to himself, you don’t need to bother him too much. Just speak to him and offer him opportunities to hang out with you guys. Don’t make him feel weird.” 

“But that’s what we’re doing, grandpapa! It’s not working!” 

“It takes _time_. You’ve only been in school three days. Just like it takes crayons a little while to break, it might take this kid a little while to want to be friends with you. A _long_ while, in fact. And that’s even if he wants to. Don’t force him.” 

Liam pouted before nodding, “Okay, grandpapa…” 

Chihaya was forced to think of how Carl was in kindergarten. The guy ignored him up until he stood up to some bullies for him and Carl somehow perceived that to mean he wanted friends. He was mistaken but…well, it was a pretty good mistake, they’d been friends ever since. Knucklehead. “Good luck, boys.” 

“Thank you, grandpapa! We love you!” 

“I love you too.” 

Clicking off, he pressed his phone to his mouth and closed his eyes. He couldn’t help smile a bit. Two ends of the spectrum in little under ten minutes. The one that nearly destroyed his legacy and the proof that it was going strong. 

...He prayed for the best for all of them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shomura Kaoru tried not to get flustered when Felicity Page curled into his side as they watched a movie. She’d not seen the Death Wish series and somewhere in his head he fathomed she wouldn’t like it but Chika insisted that the story was there underneath the gore. While she didn’t like all the blood, she admitted the plotline was immense and drawing so she liked that…score, he supposed. 

He… _tried_ not to notice superficial things. Like naturally he thought she was super cute but he didn’t want to gush about it so much that it made it seem like the only reason he was dating her. Right now though, she was wearing this simple v-neck navy shirt and some white skinny jeans, hear hair pulled back. The shirt…it made a lot of things more apparent and the jeans were…quite huggy? He smiled anxiously when she asked if everything was okay, assuring he was just making sure she wasn’t feeling awkward. 

“Not at all” she blinked, surprised, “Are you?” 

Somewhat? They’d been dating for two months now and he was enjoying it extremely. Now though, other…bodily factors were catching up but he didn’t want to exactly press it. The sex was secondary, he just…he just wanted them to be comfortable with each other. He smiled, wide-eyed, watching her hand rested on his knee since he was letting the popcorn sit in his lap. Couldn’t help that his mind _was_ going elsewhere though… 

“What a depressing ending” she pouted, wiping her eyes, “I can see why you and your friends like it so much though!” 

“Oh yea, it’s awesome” he gushed, “Uh…typically we all go to see it—I mean, my group and everything—but the next movie that comes out, um…you should come see it with me. Everyone’s spouse is into it so it turns into this massive movie date thing and I’m the…uh, seventh wheel?” 

Felicity smiled, kissing his cheek, “That sounds great! Down the line, I assume though?” 

“Yea” Kaoru laughed, turning off the screen, “Way planning ahead. The next movie won’t be out for another year and a half. Pre-excitement to the max…” 

“I feel the same way about television series” she admitted, adjusting her legs and smiling, “So what now?” 

Uh. “Um, well, we ate, we got in a movie…” he drawled before blurting, “I’ll go get us a glass of wine so we can chat about, uh, stuff!” 

His somehow officially girlfriend giggled, “Okay, sounds like a plan.” 

Digging through his small wine collection, he poured two glasses of red wine and wandered back into the living room. Felicity thanked him, taking a sip as he sank back down beside her. He blushed as she rested her ear against his side, sighing. “Kaoru?” 

“Yea?” 

“Are you comfortable with us?” 

His eyes widened, startled, “Uh, y-yea, I-I like ‘us’ a lot!” 

She gazed at him solemnly with her pretty blue eyes, “I feel like you don’t tell me a whole lot of things like…why you haven’t dated for, according to you, eleven years?” 

Grimacing, he took a hard swig off the wine before clearing his throat, “…It’s a super long story. And…and I do intend to tell you, of course, just…” 

Pouting, she kissed his jaw, “I get it…but just know I won’t judge you. We all have baggage, right?” 

…Right. He breathed in faintly as her lips traced across his, kissing him sweetly for a moment. It was…horrifying in a way, that somewhere in his mind he’d moved on ‘at ease’. No, not easily but that when someone that actually intrigued him became available he was…he was okay pursuing it, he was interested. More and more, he…he almost felt like he understood what Chika had found in Dirk. Him? He’d buried his position too deeply as her best friend. Dirk…Dirk, bastard that he was, got to start from a different place to become a different sort of best friend. Here with Felicity now he…he could see from this viewpoint how it flourished. 

Kaoru moaned as she nipped his earlobe, her hand moving up his shirt against his skin. _Definitely_ flourishing. He bit his lip as she pulled his shirt off completely, moving to sit face forward in his lap. Oh damn. “U-Uh, Felicity, I-I definitely won’t mind _this_ but—I want you to know, I am _super_ rusty.” 

She blinked, raising a brow, “ _How_ rusty?” 

“…Five years?” 

“Wow, you poor thing” she cooed, suckling his neck, “Don’t worry, we’ll get you back in the swing of things…” 

He rubbed her back, his heart pulsing as he slowly slipped her bra off. She moaned herself as he slipped her shirt over her breasts, gently wrapping his mouth around her nipple. Oh _man_ , this…this was going to be good. 

The doorbell rang. He pulled away slowly and stared at the door, hoping whoever it was wasn’t suffering because he had _no intention of answering it_. Felicity however blushed and pulled her shirt down, helping him with his, “I-It’s fine.” 

Ugh, no it wasn’t! Reluctantly he stood to answer the door before looking back at her miserably. He wanted _sex_! She giggled and gestured him on. He…supposed that meant she’d wait? He could only plead with the universe that that’s what it meant. 

Unlocking the door, he pulled it open…oh, it was…just Nemoto Antoinette. 

To say his mind stopped was such an understatement it was a criminal offense. The woman that sabotaged his best friend to have a child so she’d be ‘out of the way’ for her to have him had pixie cut hair now, wearing a long coat dress and motorcycle boots. She blinked at him. “Hey.” 

“… _Hi_?” 

How did she _know where he lived_? Was it that f—ker Eiji?! Why was she even here?! The woman waved a hand, “Eiji did not tell me where you lived. Well, directly.” 

…Meaning she got it underhandedly. His eyes narrowed when she peeked in, probably at a horrified Felicity. Great, this was _terrific_. “Can I…help you with something?” 

“I was just checking on you, seeing if you were…lonely. Doesn’t seem so” she shrugged, “Sorry then. I’ll see you around.” 

Kaoru stared after her as she left, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself enough to face her. Turning painfully slow, he found the blond blinking at him languidly. “And who was that?” 

Damn _it_. “U-uh, that…was my ex-girlfriend from eleven years ago. Sort of.” 

“‘Sort of’?” 

‘Why yes, honey, I may have faked a relationship with her in order to make my best friend insurmountably jealous so she’d like me instead of her current husband’. He stared at her, “It’s…complicated.” 

Felicity’s eyes narrowed as she tilted her head at him. To his horror, she stood and grabbed her bra, putting it in her purse. “Alright. Well, call me when it becomes less complicated.” 

“E-eh?! Felicity, please, it’s-it’s not _immensely_ complicated but i-it’s not what it looks like!” Kaoru choked. 

“…It’s fine. I have to get home anyway. I’ll call you later.” 

He could only gape weakly as she went out to her car and took off. 

WHAT. THE. F—K? 

Flying over to his cell phone, he almost dropped it he was so mad as he commanded angrily that it dial Nemoto Eiji. He was almost ready to break something as he listened to it dial for a few minutes before finally Eiji answered, staring absently, “…Dude, I want you to know if there is an _ounce_ of negativity in this call I will come and kill you. I just came out of a vasectomy and I am not a happy camper.” 

Kaoru clamped his mouth shut, raising a brow. “…Ouch. But did your sister happen to visit you?” 

“She did.” 

“So yea, during that ‘visit’ when do you think she picked up my home address?” 

Eiji did seem kind of pale…so maybe this _wasn’t_ the time for this conversation. Ugh, idiot was recovering when he needed to yell! Alas, the man did sit up a little, apparently in bed and rubbed his face. “…I was…in and out of it a few times while she was here. I guess…she could have gotten your address from my phone at some time. Question is, what?” 

“She just happened to show up here when I was with Felicity and seemed to insinuate that she was checking to see if I was ‘lonely’” Kaoru grunted. 

Eiji groaned loudly, burying his face in his hand and shaking his head. “…I…I’m sorry. I never would have given her your address, you know that. Must’ve been some idiot idea that just happened to pop in her head too, it’s not like she would have planned the day I had my vasectomy to hack my phone.” 

Pressing his hands to his lips, Kaoru closed his eyes. “…How do I tell someone that…I am seriously considering as someone I’d like to keep in my life that I once dated one of my best friend’s sister in order to make my best friend who is also someone I will always have romantic feelings for jealous? Like, where the hell do I even begin?” 

“Uh, not with _that_ explanation, son, I can tell you that” Eiji snorted. “…Be real though. Not _that_ real but tell her you were young, you made some mistake, and that woman was one of them. She _continues_ to be one of them apparently. And if she continues to bug on you, I’ll come and explain that my sister’s a psycho in some ways. Cool?” 

“…Yea. Yea.” 

Just…hoped she’d speak to him ever again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Felicity Page sighed as she wandered around the café, cleaning tables after a long lunch session. Generally Kaoru would come down and have lunch so she could see him but she guessed after their last parting he thought she was mad._

_…She’d kind of been but Kaoru professed to not dating in eleven years. If that was someone he’d dated that long ago then it was possible her appearance just shocked him. Still though, to toss it off as ‘complicated’? What was she supposed to think…?_

_Taking a deep breath in, she put on a smile when the door chimed, signaling someone was coming in. “Welcome to Chez Clemen--”_

_Pausing, Felicity was startled to find the same woman, Kaoru’s ex, standing there, looking around absently. “…Hello.”_

_“U-Um, hello. Table for one?” Had to keep it professional._

_“I’ll just sit at the bar if it’s alright. I’d like a latte.”_

_Felicity slowly nodded and delivered the order to their barista. The man made it in short order and she took the beverage back to the woman. She thanked her and Felicity decided to just go hide in the back. It…it wasn’t her business until Kaoru told her._

_“So you’re Kaoru’s girlfriend?”_

_Freezing, she gawked for a moment before nodding rapidly. “Y-Yes. Felicity Page.”_

_“Nemoto Antoinette.”_

_…Nemoto? Wasn’t that one of Kaoru’s friend’s surnames? Antoinette sipped her drink before looking at her carefully. “…I hope you didn’t get upset with him about my visit. I wasn’t aware he was dating anyone, we hadn’t stayed in contact after the breakup.”_

_“O-Oh, not…not really.”_

_“I’m surprised he’s bothered to date, actually. I stopped by because I figured he’d just stay infinitely single for the rest of his life.”_

_What? “…Why is that?” Felicity found herself questioning._

_“…We broke up because there was someone else” Antoinette murmured, “There was someone else he’d loved his whole life and no one else could take that place for him. She chose someone else though so he had no choice but to surrender. Doesn’t mean his feelings went away though, right?”_

_Felicity frowned as the blue haired woman shook her head, “Have you met any of his friends?”_

_“…Yes, um…Eiji and Leonel?”_

_“Eiji’s my brother” she confirmed before licking her lips of the milky froth, “So he hasn’t introduced you to Chika, huh? I bet they don’t even talk anymore since she rejected him.”_

_…Chika? “Is…is that her name? The one…the one Kaoru loves?”_

_Antoinette nodded…and shocked her by grabbing her arm. “I took it personally back then, Page-san, that Kaoru could only love her. They all loved her. But for eleven years Kaoru hasn’t bothered to date because of his love for her. He dumped me because he loved her, you understand? I…I don’t know how to recover. And I don’t want the same to happen to you. Keep that in mind.”_

_Felicity swallowed as the woman let go, finishing the rest of her drink and putting down some money. “…He’s got a beautiful face, doesn’t he? Kind of haunts you.”_

_Staring after Antoinette as she left with no more, Felicity bit her lip. Chika…? The…actual love of his life? Meaning…why was he even trying to date someone else?_

_…What…was she supposed to think?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“…Can we take a break for a little while? I…I need some time to think things over.”_

…He just…wasn’t meant to be happy. 

Shomura Kaoru lied in his bed miserably, face down as he thought about how his past was coming back to bite him. He’d atoned, he thought? Or he’d tried. He’d thought…he’d thought maybe he could start over but apparently he just…was supposed to be depressed. Happiness was for perfect people. 

The message was on his phone, sent directly to his inbox. He’d only listened because it was attached to Felicity and he got that huge wallop to the face. Let her think about it. Let her come to the conclusion that he had ex-girlfriends coming to his house and all he could say, like an idiot, was that it was complicated. Oh, and apparently let said ex-girlfriend come to Felicity’s café according to the barista who was present when he went downstairs, frantic, to speak to her. ‘ _She left after she spoke with some blue-haired chick’_ the man told her. Yes, let Antoinette tell her all his bad secrets. 

Let him just die alone. 

He almost cried, choking on remorse. He couldn’t have _anyone_? Not one special person? Fine, Chika…Chika found someone else, so be it. She was happy, he was happy for her. He’d learned to swallow that. But because of that love now he wasn’t allowed another one? He liked Felicity, he really did. She was…she was actually becoming comfortable. He liked that someone else could be comfortable to him and he truly…he truly liked them. Was Antoinette jealous because he couldn’t do that with her? He…he knew how much that hurt, yes, but please… 

Grabbing his phone before he plotted to grab a bottle of vodka, he directed it to call her. Not her but the other her that would pick up because, according to her sons, she loved him. He…he wouldn’t be able to find what she had somewhere else, it seems. 

Chika Middleton appeared to be asleep when she answered, her hair tousled and the hologram only showing a partial of her body as if she were under a sheet. “Kaoru…? What’s the matter…?” 

“Sorry to call you so early, Chic…I…I needed someone to talk to. I think she’s going to leave me.” 

His babyhood friend sat up, her red eyes briefly widening. She apparently walked out of her bedroom, going downstairs. “What has occurred? I thought everything was going well.” 

“It…it was…” 

He proceeded to tell her what happened with Antoinette and Felicity and all that horridness. Chika was sitting on her couch as she kneaded her temples, shaking her head. “…I’d hoped we’d matured far past these antics.” 

“I…I thought so too.” 

Resting her chin in her hands, she closed her eyes. “…Don’t fret, Kaoru. Things will work out.” 

“How can you say that? Everything and I mean _everything_ can go wrong!” he huffed, standing to pace. 

“One of the things I want most in this universe is for you to be happy, Kaoru” she murmured, “And Antoinette can’t simply interject on that when she feels like it. I want you to be happy.” 

Kaoru’s eyes widened as she yawned, “…Get some rest, okay? Everything will work out.” 

“…If you say so” he mumbled. 

“Good night.” 

“Night.” 

…Whatever. Whatever, he’d delegated himself to being unhappy all those years ago and all he had to do was do it again. 

…No matter…how much he didn’t want to. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“I don’t want the same to happen to you. Keep that in mind.”_

Felicity Page walked around the café in a daze, setting flowers on the tables. Some people were starting to come in for early lunch but for the first time she wasn’t able to summon up her bright smile. She’d…she’d not been able to sleep that night. 

She didn’t want to be second. She didn’t want for Kaoru to use her as a replacement for a few months before realizing she wasn’t the one he wanted. He…he did have a beautiful face and she had dated before but no guy just made her smile the way he had. He was so shy and awkward and supremely unaware of his good points. The way he spoke about things he liked was so excitable and warming and the way he listened? It…it felt like something she’d want to devote to. 

…But not…not if it’d crumble just like all the others. 

Sighing, unhappy, she looked to the door when it rang to announce another visitor. The figure that came in startled her, a very tall woman wearing a purple and blacked striped maxi dress with a cut off black coat and black military boots. She was…quite buxom and her strange but pretty strawberry blond hair was down past her shoulders. She had…bewilderingly red eyes. 

A little intimated because she seemed almost like a model, she froze up when the woman looked right to her. “Ah, are you Felicity?” 

EH? “U-uh, yes, yes I am, um--” 

“Ah, my apologies for being so forward, I have become too acclimated to the States. My name is Chika Middleton.” 

…Chika? This…this was Kaoru’s…? Pretty much every doubt she had was skyrocketed into outer space. There was no universe where she felt she could match up to her even slightly. It…it was no use. “…Hello” she whispered weakly. 

“I know you are busy but if possible I wished to speak to you for a moment.” 

“I don’t--” 

Chika looked at her pleadingly, “It is important.” 

“…Alright.” 

Felicity asked another waitress to look after her tables before taking Chika to one of the seats off to the corner. What did she possibly want to say? 

“You are very pretty.” 

She looked up, startled by the sudden remark. Chika had crossed her arms, staring at her, “My Liam and my Elam said as much though. They have become rather discerning very young.” 

…Liam and Elam? Felicity gasped. “Eh? You’re-you’re their mother?” 

The woman nodded. Well, duh! The red eyes! … _Eh_? “…Kaoru…hangs out with your sons?” 

… _How_? How could Kaoru stand it to spend time with the children of the woman he loved that she’d had with another man? And he seemed so close to them too! “Yes, my boys are quite fond of their Uncle Kaoru. He perplexes them with his grouchiness sometimes but I think they’ve somehow grown on him a bit. I didn’t expect him to call and speak to them sometimes without provocation.” 

She was almost mystified by the sheer thought. Chika leaned on the table, folding her hands. “Kaoru called me last night, very upset. He told me he thought you were going to break up with him after speaking with Antoinette.” 

Felicity grimaced and bowed her head, “…Yes.” 

“I cannot change your mind, it’s your choice. But there are things I wish you’d consider” Chika murmured, “…Yes, Kaoru had apparently been in love with me for some time. But in my mind, on my behalf, it was purely platonic. When I drew that line he stopped speaking to me for years because that had hurt him so. He admitted to me that the only reason he’d reunited with me is because my nagging but loving husband told him my upset over this absence. We have been friends for a very long time.” 

Felicity frowned, nodding slowly, “Antoinette…was a very strange period for Kaoru. I think he liked her a tiny bit but it wasn’t something he could attach to. She blames me for this because Kaoru could not see beyond myself to her. This…may have been true but Antoinette was the type to use…awful means to see to it that she attained Kaoru. I wouldn’t trust her, Page-san.” 

“…Why not?” It all seemed to be adding up to what she’d said. 

“…Dirk, my husband, and I lived together back then for a while. We had a mishap and as Antoinette had been something of a confidant that I felt I could trust, I went to ascertain about…emergency contraceptives. She insisted upon giving me the pill and I took it upon good faith. About a month and a half later after an accident I came to find out I was pregnant. I…found out that Antoinette, in order to solidify me away from Kaoru, gave me some other pill in the guise of the pill. She didn’t know I’d become pregnant but she took that chance. She used my body and my child to make sure Kaoru was hers.” 

Gaping, alarmed, Felicity rasped, “O-Oh my gosh, so you-you had a child--” 

Chika gazed through her for a second before staring out the window, “The accident killed the fetus. I hadn’t known I was pregnant so I was careless. I suppose it would have been eleven or twelve by now.” 

Felicity whispered, stunned, “I-I’m sorry.” 

“Please know that I wouldn’t have told you that story if I didn’t want to depict to you her untrustworthiness, especially in regards to Kaoru. I may not have known about that child but it upsets me to this day that it died in that way, died because I thought it couldn’t possibly be inside of me” Chika pleaded, “…I want my friend to be happy, Page-san, and you have to realize that Kaoru hasn’t dated in eleven years. Perhaps it was because of me or perhaps what happened with Antoinette…but you have to know that it’s monumental that, after eleven years, he broke that trend because he truly likes you.” 

…What? “Kaoru has been stubborn since we were babies. If he sets his mind to something then it’s nearly set in stone. The fact that he apparently swore to not date anymore because of me or whatever reason then met you and desired to date you, why, that means a great deal. He feels very strongly about you, Page-san, he was heartbroken last night thinking he wasn’t meant to be happy. He’s _happy_ with you.” 

Almost in tears, she bit her lip as Chika smiled some, “As I said, it’s your decision but I wanted you to hear another side. Kaoru is so sheepish and paranoid about outcomes, I knew he wouldn’t even attempt to explain the circumstances in fear of the consequences.” 

The woman stood, bowing, “Thank you for speaking to me. I must get going, I just flew in for a few moments.” 

…She flew all the way from the United States merely to speak to her for Kaoru? Felicity stood, blurting, “M-Middleton-san, I-I want to make Kaoru thi-think only of my love from now on!” 

Chika looked back, blinking, before smiling, “Good. That’s for the best.” 

Felicity was startled by this response as the woman left. Folding her hands before her, she smiled wistfully. Well…maybe she could take stock of most of his love and Chika knew that. But she could feel the relationship merely from her actions that it wasn’t something either of them worried about ever disappearing. Of course he wouldn’t forget the person that would fly across the world to make sure he was happy. What could she possibly do about that? 

…Nothing. That wasn’t her relationship to trample on or feel jealous of. That was something steeled in place and she saw only goodness in it. Perhaps Kaoru had feelings for her, almost understandably, but she was right: eleven years and he chose her? That…that was something. 

Gnawing her lip, she rushed to the break room to grab her phone and called Kaoru. She was frantic as he didn’t pick up for some moments before finally answering, whispering. “Felicity…?” 

“T-There’s this little place on an island nearby w-with really good food and-and a nice hotel!” she squeaked, “T-This weekend, wou-would you like to go on a date there s-so we-we won’t be…be interrupted?” 

He was silent. He was probably wondering how he’d be able to trust her since she’d been so prepared to crush his spirit when it must’ve taken him everything to move on. Eleven years he’d foregone romance and she floundered because his jealous ex said so. Alas, she felt his relief, “That sounds…absolutely perfect, Felicity. I can’t wait. I’ll-I’ll come down for lunch and we can talk about it some more, okay?” 

Her heart beat rapidly and she smiled, so relieved herself, “I-I can’t wait either.” 

“See you soon.” 

Clicking off, she let out a deep breath and pumped her fist, enthused. Alright. She could do this. Kaoru...he’d chosen her despite everything. 

She could do this. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Class, I want to introduce you to someone!”_

_Liam Middleton looked up, sitting at a table with some random boys he didn’t really know all that well. They seemed like swell chaps, sure, but seeing as Elam and Mint were in his class he wished they all sat at the same table…pooh._

_Their teacher, however, had another boy beside her. He had curly black hair cut close to his head and a rich earthy skin tone. His light grey eyes were peering down as the woman smiled, waving for their immediate attention. “I want you all to welcome our new classmate, Cody Parker. His family just settled here a few weeks back so he’s just joining us today. His dad’s an artist in New York, isn’t that exciting?”_

_Tilting his head, Liam sensed Cody wasn’t liking this attention at all. Upon the teacher asking if he wanted to talk about his father and his art, the boy simply shook his head. “…He…he does art.”_

_Liam sensed his relief when the teacher directed him to sit at a desk in the back pretty much to himself. Well, he should be included at someone else’s group, jeez! He was new, way to put him somewhere alone. He didn’t have much more time to think about it though, it was time for math…_

_When it was time for recess, he, Elam, and Mint met up near the swings as they usually did. Zipping up his red hoodie, he nodded, “I want to befriend Cody Parker.”_

_Elam blinked, “Alright. What do you have in mind?”_

_“I dunno, actually. Should we just go and ask if he wants to play with us?”_

_Mint looked to where Cody was actually just kind of sitting on a bench, a book of some sort in his hands. “…It’s worth a shot, right?”_

_Enthused, they’d went over to him and he instantly seemed scared, squaring his shoulders and staring at them piercingly. When they asked if he wanted to swing with them, he swiftly shook his head and looked down. Kay._

“That is a tough one…” 

Dirk Middleton passed the mash potatoes to his sons, watching carefully to make sure they took a moderate sized helping since they tended to just create heaping mountains of the stuff. They both looked dejected… “I mean, don’t take it personally, boys. Some people are a little more into solitude than others.” 

His wife didn’t leave the vegetable doling to the twins, putting it on their plates for them. “Yes. You do not want to bother him too much since he has been rejecting your offers for the past three weeks…but if no other children are bothering to speak to him then perhaps it’s not good to give up on him. Perplexing.” 

“Grandpapa said it’d take a long time but it’s been _forever_ ” Elam lamented. 

“Maybe he doesn’t like us” Liam pouted. 

Chika frowned, cutting the grilled chicken she had in half, “I don’t think it’s anything like that…or perhaps? But you must understand, you do not know what he has been through, just like Mint. Perhaps he has made friends before and has had to leave them and he’s afraid to make more. Or, as your father said, he may just prefer solitude.” 

“But it’s commendable you want to try to make him feel included and your friend” Dirk added, “…Just ask him tomorrow if you’re bothering him, alright? Don’t take it personally if he says ‘yes’, just take it in stride and respect his space.” 

“Okay…” they both droned. 

Chika smiled, patting their heads. They were friendly sociable boys so it was difficult for them to understand perhaps an introvert. While she’d not been spectacularly introverted due to her group, Dirk did inform her at one point when they’d met initially that she’d made the people in his group feel gravely uncomfortable because she wasn’t associating with them. She was glad they were patient people though, they’d…they’d been good friends. 

…She hoped that Cody would give her little trio a chance too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Candace Jones sighed heavily as she hung up a few pictures in her new living room, uncertain of the usage of art seeing how much good it’d done her in life. Nah, she couldn’t blame art on where she was right now. It…it was beautiful no matter what. 

“Told you not to marry him.” 

She groaned, looking back to her father absently. Gregory “Greg” Jones was the type of man that denounced the serum saying ‘I’ll see all I will outta life in the time given to me’. Having decided in her teens to take it, she had to admit that it was shocking to see the aging process as the man’s hair turned white and he started to gain wrinkles. She’d pleaded with him to think about it more, that he should see his grandchildren grow. He just declared he’d see them do all the growing he could in the time given to him. She just didn’t know sometimes. 

Brushing off her jeans, she drawled, “You know I love Cody.” 

“Man ain’t a father. Left my grandson and brand new grandbaby to go chase his ‘dreams’ in another country. All he left behind was divorce papers and nothing else. Pathetic excuse for a man.” 

Going to the kitchen to choose dinner, keeping an eye on the time since she had to go get Cody Jr. off the bus, she stared at the metal statue she’d set on the counter. She met Cody in Harlem when they both attended The Harlem School of Arts. He was a right gruff looking man, always keeping to himself and creating all these wild sculptures out of metal and crazy stuff. She’d really only been working as a TA for one of the dance instructors, having graduated herself as a ballerina some years before. However, she was always secretly amazed by the works he did and always took time to go see what he was up to each semester. She found his…lack of interest in people intriguing. 

So she kept trying and trying until finally he gave her the time of day. They didn’t date a whole lot but went to poetry slams and art showings, that sort of thing. To her surprise, about a year into their relationship, he actually asked her to marry him. She was…confused? Sounded about right. Confused and young though, she accepted it and they eloped. To say her family was pissed was putting it too damn lightly. They never liked Cody much. ‘He doesn’t look like one of us’. 

Whatever. She had two of his children, her oldest Cody Jr. and her two-year-old baby boy Anthony. She was a big fan of the band TAKE back in the day and she remembered vividly when the lead singer went by that before returning to his roots. She couldn’t be _that_ much of a fan though so she went with his stage name when naming their second born. 

Cody never liked to be home much. He wanted to be in his studio creating and didn’t want a whole lot of interruption. Yea, she got that, she gave it to him. But to some extent her daddy was right, Cody wasn’t a father. The man paid attention to his kids, he talked to him, he remembered their birthdays by sending cards and money…but that was before they even divorced. Four months ago the man left her a note that he was off to some island somewhere in Asia to work freely and now here she was raising two children by herself with the aid of her parents. 

She was just glad her parents were that…devoted. They’d wanted to get out of New York for a while now and her daddy wanted somewhere he could fish, having worked in the New York harbor for years but wanting a new venue. Her mama was a singing coach and had gotten them both in with one of her old friends at the art school in Boston. It’d…been all she could do. After all this, she needed to start over. 

Unfortunately Cody wasn’t taking it very well. He’d always been quiet like his father but ever since they moved here he’d been really withdrawn. She couldn’t blame him though, not that long ago he had his small group of friends and sometimes his daddy. Now he was around a different bunch of strangers and he might not see his daddy again. She didn’t know what to do to make it better. 

Greg got up from his old recliner, stuffing his hands in his cargo pants. “I’mma go get the boy, Candy, you go on and start on dinner. You know your mama starts to fuss if it’s not hot and ready when she gets home.” 

Candace nodded in agreement, getting out some hamburger. It wasn’t completely cold yet so maybe they could have one good grill before that brutal Boston weather swept in. She heard it was rather rough. 

Looking up as she started to pack together all the ingredients for hamburger patties, she smiled when Cody came through the door. “Hey, baby. How was school?” 

Ever since they got here, all he’d asked was ‘when are we going to go home?’ or told her how much he didn’t even want to go to school. She’d considered homeschooling him just to make it easier. He was having a hard time, no need to make it harder. 

Alas, for the first time since they arrived, he stared at her, wide-eyed. “Ma, what do you think when you hear ‘hot frog’?” 

Candace cocked a brow, recoiling a bit, “‘Hot frog’? What are you even talking about?” 

“I mean, what do you think? Don’t you think of a frog on a motorcycle?” 

She didn’t want him to tell him that her first thought was hot frog legs. He didn’t really know that was something of a delicacy in some places and she didn’t wanna scare him. “Sounds good to me, baby. Why?” 

Cody frowned for a moment before shrugging, suddenly drawing back into himself. “…Never mind. It’s stupid.” 

“Nah, baby, tell me.” 

“…There’s some kids at my school, they always ask me to play with them. I didn’t really want to but I guess they have fun so I wanted to say yes but thought it’d seem stupid if I started to say ‘yes’ now. They saw me drawing today though and thought I was good…and wanted me to draw what I thought hearing ‘hot frog’. I didn’t ever think about a hot frog before so I thought it’d be kinda fun. I thought of a frog on a burning bike…” 

She was secretly thrilled to hear someone was trying to befriend her son. Maybe they could crack that shell. “Then why don’t you?” 

“…What if they don’t like it?” he mumbled. 

“Only one way to find out, baby. You draw your idea and if they don’t like it, whatever. You can only do your best. Why a hot frog though?” 

Cody looked up before looking bewildered, “I…I didn’t think to ask.” 

“Silly child. Well, go on and wash up and start on your homework. We’re gonna cook out before it gets too cold.” 

He nodded and went into his room. Looking after him, she silently prayed that whoever these kids were might be the boost her son needed. She loved her ex-husband, she really did, but she didn’t want to raise his introverted protégé. 

…He might be alright. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

…How was he supposed to approach them? 

Cody stared, feeling the moments creep closer and closer to recess as he kept looking into his desk at the picture he’d worked long and hard on after dinner last night before his ma made him go to bed. He supposed they’d come to him since they asked but how was he supposed to give it to them? ‘Here’s your hot frog, take it’. ‘Why a hot frog though?’. ‘I dunno, maybe it’s stupid but…’. 

Pursing his lips, he felt inclined to just ignore the whole thing and pretend he’d not even thought about it. It was too much pressure and…and not even worth it. Why make friends? Something always came up to separate them in the end, right? …Whatever. 

The teacher made that grave announcement that they were about to go outside and have thirty minutes of free time. He took a deep breath and put the picture in his sketchpad…just in case. He probably wasn’t going to give it to them. Why bother? 

When he got outside, he found that the two boys weren’t there…they were twins, actually. He’d never gotten to meet any twins before that were actually identical. It was crazy. 

…He was mixed up. He was relieved but really disappointed. Maybe…he did want to give them that picture. 

“Hello!” 

Cody jumped, startled, when the girl of their group came to sit beside him. Feeling instantly awkward, he bowed his head. Mint? That’s what she said her name was but…Mint though? “Liam and Elam wanted me to let you know they’d be over soon. They’re really excited to see what you thought of for the band.” 

…Band? “Band?” Cody echoed. 

“Yea! The Hot Frogs is the name of our band…well, our video game band but one day we might have a real one.” 

… “That’s…” he actually found himself snickering, “That’s a funny name for a band though. Why ‘hot frogs’?” 

“Well, that’s what the game came up with and we thought it seemed unique” she nodded. 

A band video game? “You should come over and play it with us sometimes. We really need a main guitarist!” 

Sounded…stressful. “So did you and your family move from New York?” 

“…Just my ma and grandparents and my little brother.” 

“Ah, me too” Mint nodded, “Well, sort of. My mommy stayed in California. I moved here with just my daddy and brother to be near our grandparents.” 

Cody looked up slowly. “…Your parents are divorced? And you moved all the way from California?” 

He went with his dad to California once for some sort of art seminar. His dad showed him where it was according to where they lived and it was super far away…how did she feel being that far from home? Mint sighed, “It…it was scary at first. Everything I know is in California! But you know, I met Liam and Elam and they’ve been really good friends, probably even better than the ones I had in Cali. I know they can get pretty excitable sometimes though so I hope it’s not bothering you.” 

“Not…not really, I guess” he muttered, plucking his pant leg, “I just wondered why they wanted to play with me so bad.” 

Mint frowned thoughtfully, crossing her arms. “They thought it was really mean the teacher put you by yourself and that no one bothered to talk to you. I think they don’t know how to be lonely though. They were born with another person!” 

“…Eh, I never thought of it like that” he admitted, “I mean, I…I miss my friends back home and thought it’d be a little useless to…to make anymore. I…I didn’t wanna leave them.” 

“Would it be so bad to have friends no matter where you are?” 

Cody considered that. “…My dad, he went off to some island far away. I think he didn’t like having people around him. I…I don’t know if I care much either way but…hot frogs. When they came to me yesterday with that idea, I thought ‘that’s inspiring’. And…and I wanted to start saying ‘yes’ when you guys asked me to play with you but thought it’d be weird.” 

“No way!” Mint gasped, “We want you to! Liam and Elam thought you just didn’t like them.” 

Eh…? But he didn’t know them to like or dislike them yet. How strange… “…Well, we’ll see, right?” 

They showed up, apparently going to the restroom before they came out, and asked if he’d had a chance to think about the hot frogs. He simply retrieved the piece of paper of a frog on a bike with flames shooting from it. They thought it was awesome, proclaiming they wanted to upload it onto their game as the band logo. A video game like that? It sounded intense. They were pretty darn insistent he come play it with them too… 

…He guessed…it’d be alright to see if they were dislikeable or not. They…they seemed like some strange guys. But then, maybe they thought he was strange too and that’s why they kept trying to be his friend. 

Like his grandpa would say though: time would tell. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: 

So I mean to draw a little two panel comic of this, it’s a thought I’d had since the club scene with Chika and Dirk where he started to cry. But it’s supposed to be Kaoru flabbergasted that Dirk might have taught her how to dance and all that Kaoru-jealous-jazz but in the second panel it’s Koji jamming out, unbeknownst, and a little Chika trying to mimic him. ONE DAY. Additionally, I HAVE to draw that "yaoi scene" too. 

Felicity is the waitress from ANB. Someone asked that I make sure to take care of Kaoru since it seemed Dirk was going to win and I think I can make this a fulfilling relationship. 

So the boys know what okonomiyaki is, a very odd sounding Japanese dish, via Ranma ½ character Ukyo. Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. 

By the way, Kaoru is _so me_ in this scene. The internal ‘I need to crawl in a hole and die’ monologue is just…me. Or, omg, I did something and it was good?! No! Ah, issues. 

This would only be relevant if you know anything about American rap music…but every time I read over introducing Clement (ANB), I would sing “I’m Clement. Lamar’ and wonder why in the world I chose that surname. Harvest Moon has ruined one rap song for me though…my friend was playing the Beez in the Trap song by Nicki Minaj and I was dying thinking about that fan video with the Harvest Lord and Goddess. I love you sometimes, fandom. 

The boy’s ringtone for Chika is from The Sound of Music ‘So Long, Farewell’. 

So yes, I was a Barbie person back in the day and I did go looking for Barbie stuff to find the dolls the kids are playing with. So…I have to ask, _what the hell happened to Kelly_? Who is this ‘Chelsea’? How does Barbie _replace her sisters_? 

Oh God, Mai. You’re probably like, how do you set up that landmine and throw it to the side like that without handling it? Next chapter, my dears! This was just a whole lot of setting up for the final chapters. 

‘I Wanna Know What Love Is’ is by Foreigner. 

So here’s the duality of this scene with Antoinette and Chika…I honestly don’t think either of them were lying O.O Like, Antoinette raised good points and so did Chika…? It was a strange scene to write, to say the least, but I’d rather my boy get some happiness. Like Mai, this will get addressed more later. 

Finally, CODY? Like, A Wonderful Life Cody? Yep! Well…sort of. I don’t want to go into ‘token’ range but I really would like to include a black character. I’ve tried to be racially dynamic over the years but unfortunately Harvest Moon hasn’t given us many official characters of African descent. I take Shea, Wada, Denny, Dan and Kai as “southern” islanders. Selena is going to be of Spanish descent when she gets officially included. But Cody? I think he’d fit the bill but thing is I never was a huge fan of his character design. _Thus_ I am taking his offspring and making him a pal of the twins. Candace is original but her father is based on that random fisherman from BTN and HM64. 

Candace may or may not have named her second child after Izumi Takeru who used the stage named based on his middle name which is based on his mother’s twin brother Tony. The more you know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins aren't going to rival.


	69. Dirk's Ending, The Legacy

_Cody Parker bit his lip, actually pretty amused, having composed his character with neon yellow dreads and a Dracula cape. Liam and Elam Middleton declared their band was totally complete now. Between their crazy looking characters and his, well…he guessed they were._

_His ma had waited until a few Saturdays after he started playing with the group to bring him over to the twin’s house. They lived in a massive house in comparison to his but they said they imagined it was because their parents were so tall…and jeez, they were! His dad was taller than their dad, sure, but their mom was way taller than his mom._

_Liam had started playing the keytar as well as singing, amazingly, starting up a song. “_ Give me a second I- I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State. My love she’s waiting for me just across the bar, my seat’s been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar. And I know I gave it to you months ago--I know you’re trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies, you know I’m trying hard to take it back. So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I’ll carry you home…” 

_Cody tilted his head as the other two backed him up, singing happily, “_ Tonight-t-t-t, we are young. So let’s set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun! Tonight-t-t-t, we are young. So let’s set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun!” 

_“I don’t know this song” he whispered to Mint._

_“Oh, we didn’t either. But see, we can’t read that well so we just repeat it over and over until we can get the lyrics down” Mint explained._

_Oh, that made sense, he nodded some. Strumming the electric guitar, not that difficult in this song as compared to some of the practice ones he did, he thought deeply. They weren’t a bad group, he had to admit. His grandma said something about him coming here and only having ‘white’ friends but his ma said that was irrelevant. He liked them._

_Eventually, some hours in, he felt…bad but he was sort of burned out. Not with the game or them, really, but just kind of needing some down time to himself. He told them he probably was going to be leaving soon. They seemed disappointed but figured he wanted to see his ma. Yea, somewhat. He…felt bad that he was like that though. They probably were ready to play for a while._

_“We’re happy you came to visit with us, Cody” Liam nodded, “You’re welcome whenever you want as long or short as you want!”_

_Elam nodded in agreement. Whenever he wanted? A bit sheepish, he nodded, “I-I’ll be back soon. Thank you for having me.”_

_Their mom and his spoke for a moment before they departed. He climbed into the front seat as his mother buckled up. “You didn’t have a good time, baby?”_

_“…Mama, I think something’s wrong with me.”_

_“What? What makes you say that?”_

_“I was having a good time…but I just kind of wanted to go home suddenly. I don’t think other people are like that” he whispered, “And I don’t want them to hate me…”_

_His ma rubbed his head before starting up the car, “You just need time to recharge, baby, all of us do. You just might need it faster than the others. And they don’t hate you at all, your friend said you can come back when you want for as long or short as you want. His mama said the same thing. They understand.”_

_Cody looked up at her hopefully. “…You think so?”_

_“I know so. You got some good friends.”_

_“…Okay.” He…_

_He thought so too._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nemoto Eiji yawned heavily, holding his son in his arms as he sat at Chika’s house. Michael Ichirou Nemoto. He was just glad he could talk his wife out of the name ‘Mistel’ which she’d gushed about until he pleaded with her just to name him Michael. Like, what did ‘Mistel’ even mean?! 

The baby with the exact same traits as his older sister stared up at him wearily, his hands rested under his chin. “You oughta be sleepy, you little terror. You haven’t slept since you were born because I haven’t slept since you were born.” 

Chika Middleton snickered, wandering in with some snacks. “You leave your little boy alone. You should want to avoid preferential treatment.” 

F—k, if this was the difference between him and his sister he sure as hell saw why his dad treated her like gold and him like crap. This kid cried because the sun existed he was pretty sure. Iris was just so calm and perfect when she was this age. But then, Chika was right…he didn’t want Michael to grow up with the damage he did… 

His blonde wife walked in, holding a bottle and a bright smile. Also, like his mom, Michael was the light of her life. “Hello, my love, mum has your baba!” 

Eiji’s brows furrowed at her baby talk, the woman taking Michael from him and settling on the couch. Michael didn’t seem too pleased about the bottle since he was primarily fed straight from the teat. Eiji assured that no one got up in arms about that stuff anymore but his wife was horrified by the idea. She was still conservative in some ways apparently… 

Looking over his shoulder, he smirked at Iris. She was in the circle with the dragonborn and their two pals Mint and Cody along with Elise and Ishiguro Ray, Matt and Dakota’s son. For a treat Chika got them Sprite in a can and they must’ve thought they were pretty grown up. His babyhood friend whispered that Sprite didn’t have caffeine and they were drinking a zeroed out version that had negligible sugar. Well played. 

Dirk was chatting with Cam, the guy standing near his sitting wife. Those two had gotten into the game fast, he thought, as Leann was already two months pregnant and they’d only gotten married like four months ago. The woman smiled wearily…before standing and rushing up the steps to the bathroom Chika issued her to to vomit if she needed to. He wasn’t sure how women did it… 

Matt was also sort of involved in the conversation with Cam and Dirk but he seemed out of it. Dakota and him had entered paces away from each other and the woman had been in the kitchen the entire time. Trouble in paradise, he presumed. Leann came down the steps and entered the kitchen next, probably going to get something to settle her stomach…but she didn’t come back either? Hmm… 

The doorbell rang and he figured it was finally Kaoru. He told Dirk he’d get it and sure enough it was Shomura Kaoru with his girlfriend, Felicity Page. The woman smiled nervously, holding a bottle of wine. “O-Oh, hi!” 

Oh yea, this was her first time coming to one of these… “Yo! Come with me for a second” Eiji proclaimed, taking her arm. 

“Um, excuse me?” Kaoru demanded. 

“I’m about to get in on some gossip, bro, but I need an in first!” 

“Ehhh?” squealed Felicity as he guided her toward the kitchen. 

Entering into the kitchen with his female accomplice, he found indeed even his wife had joined to gather in a group where Dakota was sitting, seeming exasperated. Chika’s arms were crossed and she had a thoughtful look on her face before looking up. Her red eyes widened. “Oh, Page-san, hello. I’m glad you could make it.” 

“A-Ah, hello, Middleton-san. Thank you for having me. Your home’s lovely” Felicity flustered. 

“Thank you…Eiji, what are you doing?” 

“Nothing” he sang, slipping into the group. 

Leann smirked, drinking some ginger ale, “Eiji iz like a woman with hiz love of gozzip.” 

“Oh yes, of course” Chika said dryly, taking the gift Felicity offered, “Well, perhaps you can offer male perspective. Tell him what’s happened, Dakota.” 

Ishiguro Dakota looked up miserably. “…My husband is claiming that my mother is putting the moves on him. She says that he’s the one that is putting the moves on _her_ and that he’s just trying to get back at her for telling me not to marry him the first time. I…I feel my mother’s changed but I just can’t see Matt making something like that up. I-I don’t know what to do.” 

Oops, he didn’t want to know about THAT craziness. But he crossed his arms, rolling his eyes around. “Alright, so, let me be blunt…if Matt has _you_ , why would he go after your mother?” 

Dakota’s eyes grew as Eiji blinked lightly at his wife, “I mean…I’ve met my wife’s mom and I can’t say I was thinking ‘damn, I want to hit that’. It’s…creepy?” 

Cheryl leered at him as Dakota pursed her lips, leaning back, “Wouldn’t it be creepy for my mother to come after my husband?” 

“It’d be far less creepy than your husband deciding he wanted to tap the same place his wife came out of!” 

“Really, Eiji?” Chika shook her head. “…Though I…suppose that is a good point. Matty has never struck me as the sort that would desire to sleep with his mother-in-law, Dakota. And he was very disparaging of her when we met back up.” 

Taking a drink of water, Dakota groaned, “But she’s changed. She’s nicer, I swear, and she’s really good with Ray!” 

“Yea, but I doubt that’s enough to change his mind since once upon a time, in her sight, he wasn’t good enough for you” Cheryl countered. 

“…So you…do think my mother is trying to seduce him?” 

Chika sighed gravely. “Dakota…we both know your mother’s history. It’s not unthinkable, unfortunately.” 

Dakota rubbed her round belly that was housing her next child. Her blue eyes filled with tears, “I know, Chika. But…but why can’t I have a mother too?” 

“Do not fret, beautiful” Leann pouted, holding her shoulders, “Maybe you do not have to completely eliminate her from your life, no? Maybe you can find a nice island home so that she’z not in the house but still nearby.” 

Sulking, Chika crossed her arms, “But that’s probably exactly what she wants.” 

“…Maybe” Dakota whispered before wobbling to her feet, ‘Thank you all for listening to me. It’s…it’s been pins and needles with Matt and I lately so I think I’ll go talk to him about it.” 

Eiji blinked slowly as she left, shaking his head, “…Seriously though, her mother goes after anyone it sounds like. Your dad, her _daughter’s husband…_ ” 

“…It’z not a comfortable relationzip” Leann frowned. 

“I’m sorry, Page-san, I don’t know why Eiji dragged you into drama, especially when you don’t know us that well” Chika suddenly apologized, turning. 

Oh yea, Felicity. The blonde waved her hands, smiling nervously, “No, no, th-that’s fine!” 

“Kaoru must be with the boys. Here, allow me to introduce you to everyone.” 

He looked down as Cheryl leaned up to give him a kiss, whispering she was going to check on Michael who apparently fell asleep with his bottle. Thank God. Maybe he should go sneak a nap too… 

…Biting his lip, he rubbed the back of his head. He couldn’t fathom it, really, being a parent that could justify something that conniving. It’d be like Michael growing up, falling in love with a woman, building his life, and suddenly, because Eiji wanted to leech, he’d take a part of that life he built for his gain. 

Yea…yea. He’d…he’d do the absolute best he could making sure his son didn’t grow up damaged. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kaoru questioned, having been speaking with Leonel before coming over to them, concerned. “Eiji didn’t drag you into any craziness, did he?” 

Page-san smiled, shaking her head, “N-No, they were just conversing in the kitchen. I guess he thought since it was women he needed a woman to get him into the group.” 

“Idiot.” 

Chika waved to Cam-nii, the man having been chatting with the twin’s group for a moment. The blond wandered over and blinked, “What’s going on?” 

“Cam-nii, I’m introducing Kaoru’s girlfriend to the group. Page-san, this is Cameron Daugherty. Cam-nii, this is Felicity Page.” 

Kaoru frowned deeply as Felicity stared at Cam as the man smiled, shaking her hand, “A pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard a bit about you. One of your parents is British?” 

“A-ah, yes!” she blurted, “I-It’s unfortunate but I didn’t get the cool accent for some reason. We lived in America a lot and even though my mother’s French and papa’s British I-I just sound plain.” 

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not unheard of” Cam assured. 

“Yes, I’m certain it’s more common that we can assume. I actually found it odd my sons have such a prevalent British accent myself…” Chika drawled, looking to Elam and Liam. 

Cam grinned, lightly jabbing her, “We have the best of accents, dear, your lads are Brummies. Or I suppose ‘Galeton’ Brummies…” 

“Oh, so you’re from Birmingham?” Felicity questioned, staring at him again. 

“Well…not _originally_ but…” 

He was probably going to say something more to write it off but was interrupted by Leann rushing up the steps again. Groaning, he smiled, “Pardon me a moment, I need to see to my wife.” 

“Ah, yes, alright.” 

Chika looked languidly to Kaoru, finding he was already quite jealous, his brow ticking. Really? Felicity stared after Cam regardless before looking back to Chika, “…You call him ‘Cam-nii’. Is he really your brother if I may ask?” 

“Oh no, it’s simply an affection. He’s much like an older brother to me.” 

“What’s so great about him?” Kaoru huffed. 

Felicity leered before murmuring, “…It’s…it’s just he looks quite a bit like my papa. Like, almost overwhelmingly so.” 

“So perhaps you are of some relation” Chika nodded, “Cam-nii’s not precisely sure where he was born. England has none of his birth records and originally his name wasn’t even legally Daugherty. It’s his adopted father’s last name.” 

“…Adopted father?” 

“Chika darling, the hamburgers and chops are almost done!” Dirk called from their deck. 

“Coming!” she answered before calling to Liam and Elam. The two appeared in a snap and she patted their heads. “Will you two get Uncle Kaoru and Page-san some beverages?” 

“Yes, mum!” 

Felicity cooed as the two darted off to get them something or the other. “They are so adorable.” 

“…Yea…” Kaoru mumbled, “…So, um, you…you think Cam’s related to you? And…that’s all?” 

She bit her lip, noticing the man coming down the steps rubbing his wife’s back, “…I...just hope it’s nothing too complicated.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Cody Parker frowned, holding a Barbie with roller skates…Barbies were confusing. Like, was there nothing she couldn’t do? Looking around as Liam had his firefighter Barbie chat with Elam’s doctor and Mint’s mermaid, he…felt for the first time in his life he wasn’t quite that creative. “…Why’s a mermaid, a firefighter, a doctor, and a roller skater hanging out anyway?”_

_Elam Middleton shook his head, “Seriously, Minty, you should be more consistent with your Barbie selection. This is a ragtag bunch.”_

_Sulking, Mint O’Shea dropped her doll, “Mamo buys these, I only get to choose them for Christmas!”_

_Liam Middleton, something of the leader of the group, looked up, wide-eyed, “It’s close to Christmas, isn’t it? We should exchange gifts!”_

_“Gifts?” Cody echoed, “But we don’t have any money.”_

_“It’s not always about money. Like you, you’re really good with clay and drawing. You can make things!”_

_Patting his chin thoughtfully, Cody frowned, “…I guess that could be cool.”_

_Elam blinked, “Will we have a gift party?”_

_“Yea!” Mint gasped, “We can have hot cocoa and cookies!”_

_Liam nodded emphatically, “I think we should do it. Who wants to?”_

_“I’m game” Cody nodded._

_“Me too!” Mint gushed._

_Elam frowned, blinking, “…I guess it’d be alright. What does everyone want?”_

_Nothing really fancy was divulged amongst them, knowing that their funds were minor allowances they got for their chores. When they went their separate ways, they’d already decided what they were going to bring to their party. Cody said he’d get his mom to make rolls, Mint said she’d make ‘champ’ or something, the one dish she knew how to make without much supervision. The boys only knew it was mashed potatoes and that was ace. They were going to contribute the Salisbury steak…hopefully their da wouldn’t mind making some. Dessert would be cookies and gingerbread._

_“Liam” Elam said, blowing into his hands as they walked across the street toward their home, “What are you going to get Mint?”_

_“I saw this really Minty ribbon when I was shopping with mum and Iris the other day. It was yellow and had pink glittery polka dots. I don’t think it was too much, probably the allowance we get for walking Sir Amory would cover it.”_

_He frowned, “A ribbon…”_

_“Did you want to get her a ribbon?” Liam questioned._

_“No, no” he shook his head, “…I want to get her jewelry.”_

_Liam wondered what jewelry he wanted to get but when they walked into the house, their mum was at the door with Amory on his leash. “Ah, mum, we’ll walk Amory!”_

_“Hmm? Oh, I know” she blinked, “He is going to come with me to the store, that’s all.”_

_They were stunned. “He can go into stores?”_

_“Yes, this one I found is animal friendly. It’s sort of like a bazaar and I thought he’d enjoy going on a ride. Did you two wish to go?”_

_Of course! Excitably jumping into the car, the two settled in the back while Amory got the front seat, their family dog seeming just as ecstatic to be going on a car ride. Their mum snickered when he climbed into her lap at a light to look out the window. “Stay in your seat, derp.”_

_Well, apparently Amory felt his seat was in her lap so he sat their contently the whole time. She sighed but pet his head, “Such a derp.”_

_Wherever this ‘bazaar’ was, it was inside of a huge building that went forever. Mum told them to stick close to her, setting Amory in the basket she grabbed. He was beside himself with everything that was going on, running back and forth in the basket. It was pretty exciting._

_“Mum, we’re going to have a Christmas party, me, Elam, Minty, and Cody. Do you think we can make Salisbury steak?” Liam questioned, him and Elam having been placed in the cart with Amory so mum would feel more comfortable in the somewhat busy place._

_The woman picked up some sort of Christmas décor, nodding, “I don’t see why not. What are your veggies?”_

_They both groaned and, disgruntled, decided corn would be fine…she smiled at them. “Well, that sounds like a good Christmas party dinner then. Are you exchanging presents?”_

_When they told her that they would, she pondered for a while before giving them both a hundred pieces each. They’d never even seen that much money ever! “You budget yourself and get presents for everyone. Not just your friends but your grandmama and grandpapa too.”_

_Ah, right! What would grandpapa even like? He and Elam discussed it before agreeing they’d get him comics. Great-Grandpapa Mark told them once that grandpapa tried to use buttons to pay for comics so apparently he couldn’t afford them. Their mum bit her lip but didn’t remark much when they asked if that was a good idea. “Just…make sure they’re manga or superhero comics.”_

_But of course! Liam decided to get Cody a pottery wheel he saw there and Elam went with paint and an easel. They pleaded with their mum to let them walk around a little on their own. While she was adamant, she relented when the crowds thinned out a bit but told them to have their phone open so she could find them…and to take Amory. “At the very least he is protective of you both.”_

_“What should we get mum?” Liam asked as they walked through the aisles._

_They pondered over it before concluding something with toucans, apparently her favorite animal. Going into the jewelry section, Elam found a cool crystal toucan figurine. Mum’s desk was awfully bare, she should have something to decorate it._

_“Well, aren’t you two just precious!” gushed the lady in charge of the area when he went to purchase the statue. “Are you buying this for Christmas?”_

_Elam nodded, “For our mum.”_

_“My goodness, just too cute! Tell you what: just between us, I’ll give you fifty percent off anything else you see here if you want.”_

_Fifty percent? While puzzled what that meant, the woman summed it up basically to cheaper so hey, sweet! Liam picked out a charm bracelet with a toucan for their mum. The nice lady insisted that their mum probably would want the two little blue twin charms as well. She did ‘buy one, get one free’ there. Oh man, shopping was easy!_

_Suddenly, someone came from behind the curtain… **the crypt keeper**!!_

_Both gawking in horror, in their minds thinking they should run but were frozen with terror, they stared at the old lady leaning on a cane, her white pink hair up in some sort of…nest! Petrified, they both freaked when they noted they’d dropped Amory’s leash in panic. Their silly but brave dog went up to the woman and sniffed her. She…cackled but pet his head, “Aren’t you a pretty little fella’!”_

_…Well, Amory sensed good in people and he seemed quite comfortable with her. The other woman smiled, “Sandra, these boys are Christmas shopping for their family. Boys, this is the owner, Sandra.”_

_“H-hello…”_

_“Oh goodness, twins! Well now, she’s taking care of you both, right? We can’t be taking all these poor thing’s money!”_

_Cool, she was good people too! Maybe she was just related to the crypt keeper. Continuing their search, Liam found a pretty hair clip made out of metal with a painted rose for grandmama and great-grandmama, pink and red respectively. “You think great-grandmama Julia would even like anything?” he questioned gravely._

_“Maybe…? Perhaps we should combine our efforts on the family.”_

_Right. Some ambling around later, they were done, having spent about forty of their hundred. Liam noted Elam kept wandering back to the jewelry case and looking in. Prepared to go catch up with mum now, he went over to see what he was looking at._

_He was staring at a pretty round pearl stone settled in some burnt looking metal. It was really interesting, the wild designs of the ring…but who did he want to get it for?_

_“N-No one” Elam mumbled when he asked._

_…Oh yea, Mint. He had found an even cuter headband with roses on it for her here and couldn’t wait to give it to her. Elam had said he wanted to get her jewelry. “Then get it for Mint. I bet she’d like it. It’s very mature.”_

_“…But men only give rings to women they wanna marry” he grumbled._

_“That’s bollocks. Besides, we can’t get married, we’re not old enough.”_

_Elam thought it over…before nodding. “Then I’ll get it for her…but if she thinks we’re going to get married--”_

_“Don’t you WANT to get married?” Liam asked dryly._

_Appalled, Elam shook his head, “No-no way! You heard Uncle Kaoru, we can’t fall **in** love with Mint!”_

_Liam considered that before shrugging. “Call it a friendship ring then. Give it to her, tell her you want to be friends forever. Sheesh, you always make things so complicated, Elam.”_

_The younger of them pouted before purchasing the ring. It was going to be a little big for a while but he got a matching chain since Sandra thought it was precious he was giving it to someone as a friendship ring. They thanked the women immensely for their kindness and they just made them promise to come back next Christmas. Sounded awesome!_

_Mum was wandering back in empty handed when they caught up with her, apparently having put her things in the car before retrieving them. She looked surprised. “…You got quite a few things with the money I gave you, it seems.”_

_“A nice lady gave us fifty percent off!”_

_“Why, that was nice of her. You thanked her?”_

_They nodded and she smiled, “Well, we’ll get some wrapping paper just for you both so you can wrap your presents.”_

_Beside themselves with excitement, they almost wanted to give everyone their presents now. Soon though._

_He looked to Elam when they sat in the car and he seemed a bit quiet. His twin was always a little quiet anyway but it was like something was on his mind. “What’s wrong, Elam?”_

_“Hmm…? Oh, nothing…”_

_Really?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dirk Middleton and Cheryl Nemoto gazed in horror at the picture they were given. Chika had folded her fingers together before biting her lip. Finally looking up to them, she said simply: “It is uncanny.” 

She supposed when Felicity Page suggested a relation to Cam-nii Chika imagined a cousin. A distant cousin at that. However, when she got an email from the woman with an image of her father, she knew _precisely_ where the woman’s mind had gone because Chika’s had gone there too. 

Her husband gaped for a few moments before looking to Cheryl, the woman staring at the picture also before slowly shaking her head. “…If that _isn’t_ Cam’s father then I swear to God the man’s been duplicated.” 

“Chika, this…this is _astronomically_ incredible. And _awful_. If this _is_ Cam’s father, this is the same man that left him in Galeton as a three-year-old to fend for himself” Dirk scowled. 

Nodding miserably, Chika kneaded her brow, “Felicity told me that her father was divorced…so it’s likely that woman could be Cam’s mother. She is looking into the records now.” 

Dirk stood to pace as Cheryl leaned back, still holding the picture. “…So I guess our next struggle is whether we tell him or not.” 

“Absolutely not” Dirk snapped, pausing, “Not until we have proper evidence.” 

“Proper evidence is that we’re holding a picture of Cam _that’s not Cam_!” 

With a sigh, Chika looked to her phone, receiving an email. “…I believe Felicity has found another piece to the puzzle.” 

They both stared at her intensely as Chika read the information. Stomach knotting, she grimaced. “…His ex-wife’s name is Rita Jasper Cravens. Her first marriage took place when she was seventeen to Richard Page. A year later they had a child, one…Cameron Alastair Page.” 

Dirk gawked, wide-eyed, as Cheryl also was stunned. “…He’s…probably never even heard that name.” 

She pursed her lips as Dirk threw his hands up, completely exasperated, “And what, _pray tell_ , did they say happened to poor ‘Cameron Alastair Page’? Why, he just fell off the face of the planet one day and no one did any sort of follow up?!” 

“Well…there’s a claim of kidnapping here that went to court. Apparently Rita expressed that he was taken and she thought her then-husband was guilty of something nefarious but Richard thought the same.” 

Cheryl frowned, “Kidnapping…? Who would kidnap Cam then bring him to Galeton?” 

“Cam…wouldn’t have any memories of abuse, would he?” 

Dirk grimaced, “As in some bastard assaulted him then left him there to die? That’d…that’d be possible, I suppose.” 

“ _But_ Howard told me of how they found Cam: he was simply walking around in the bush and they said he was a healthy lad” Cheryl countered. 

“…This is fishy” Dirk grunted, “And it could wreck Cam’s entire life. He has spent years trying to get past being abandoned by his parents.” 

Standing, Chika grasped his arm, “But perhaps he _wasn’t_ abandoned! If he were kidnapped and taken, then his parents weren’t responsible!” 

“…Perhaps. We still need to speak softly of this. Send a picture of Cam to Felicity and have her gauge her father’s reaction. We…we can’t jump into this hornet’s nest without back up.” 

…What a ludicrous outcome. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Felicity Page bit her lip, texting Shomura Kaoru that she’d arrived in New Hampshire, her parent’s current residence, safely. She… 

She couldn’t believe this. Not once did her father mention a son before her. With the evidence, perhaps it just hurt too much though. But…to not speak of him at all? 

Knocking on the door, she smiled when after a minute steps echoed down the hallway of their townhouse. She hadn’t lived here long before moving to Japan but…it was a nice house. Her papa and mama always lived nicely… 

“Ah! Sweetie, what brings you over?!” 

Felicity accepted her joyous mother’s embrace as she pulled her in. “Just thought it was time to check in, I suppose, especially with the holidays coming. That and I needed to speak to papa…” 

“Ah yes, he’s in the lab, cooking something up” she rolled her eyes, smiling. “So how is work? I’ll sock that Clement good if he’s working my baby too hard!” 

“Oh, it’s fine, mama! I like it a lot.” 

They exchanged some more pleasantries which was almost torture with her reason for being here lingering over her head. Her mother finally ran off to answer her phone, giving her the chance to wander to the basement, her papa’s ‘lab’. The moment of truth. 

Richard Page was drilling together a table, humming as he went about his work. He decided he liked to build furniture and though his work wasn’t always in demand, he made a decent living off of it. He used to tease that mama was the real breadwinner… 

…That had strange implications. Felicity smiled some, getting closer, “Hi, daddy.” 

The blond man looked back and smiled, “Oh, princess! What are you doing back, ay? You could’ve called and warned me so I could get suitable for my girl!” 

“Oh, it was a spontaneous idea, daddy…” 

He hugged her after getting off the sawdust and his apron. How…on Earth did she approach this? Swallowing, she smiled weakly, “H-Hey, can I show you something?” 

“Of course! Do you have something you want me to make you?” 

“N-no, nothing…so simple…” 

He blinked as she showed him the picture of Cam that Chika had sent her to…compare. Her father stared at it, perplexed, “…Huh, I don’t remember taking that picture. Where’s that?” 

She grimaced. The similarities were _that_ close. “That’s…not you, daddy.” 

“Eh?” 

“…Does…Cameron Alastair Page ring a bell?” 

For a moment he stared at the phone before looking up at her. Richard was utterly silent before visibly swallowing, turning back to his work and running his hand over the surface. “…How do you know that?” 

“Because I met Cameron _Daugherty_ at a party recently and you and him may as well be twins! Linda always said you had a wife before mum but you never mentioned once about a _son_!” 

His jaw grew taut, almost like he was angry. “…It…was a grand mistake, one I assumed I’d get to forget.” 

“Forget? You want to _forget_ the son you _abandoned_?!” 

Richard balled his fist, silent. “…Social services wouldn’t take him. He…he wasn’t a bad child at all but we kept telling them we didn’t have the money to support him. Rita and I were at our outs and decided that…we’d just divorce on the grounds that Cameron was taken due to either of our negligence. We…we took him to the edge of that town because it was said in the news they would take in children.” 

The blood drained from her face. “…How-how _could_ you? How could you _possibly_ cook up some-some scheme to get rid of your child?!” 

“I-It was different times, Felicity. And he looks like he came out well, he looks like a healthy young man--” 

“Does that make it right?!” she snapped, “And from what little I’ve heard, he’s _not_ had an easy life! Why didn’t you just leave him with grandma or grandpa?!” 

Richard slammed his hand, enraged, “They wouldn’t take him! None of our parents would take him, none of our relatives! You weren’t _there_ so don’t you judge how we handled it!” 

…She was disillusioned. So disillusioned she felt like she was going to vomit. “…So if it became too difficult to raise us would you just have left us too? It’s not our fault you bore us. Why were Linda and I any different?” 

Exasperated, his face softened, “I was more prepared for you and Linda. Your mother, she was able to be more of a support to me than Rita had been. I really don’t blame Rita—we were too young and it was all too soon. Cameron…he…he just came at the wrong time.” 

“He came at the time you deemed it” Felicity hissed, “Condoms, pills, _abortion_. If you can’t take care of your child _don’t have them_!” 

She was so frustrated she had to leave. Turning and heading for the door, Richard called, “Felly, baby--” 

Ugh! Just-…ugh. Rushing out of the house before her probably oblivious mother could ask why she was upset, she called Kaoru, her adrenaline pumping as she started for the airport. 

“Hey, that was fast. How’d it go?” 

“It-it was all set up” she choked, “They left Cam and only divorced so that his disappearance looked authentic. They were _that_ hell-bent on getting rid of their son and he spent the whole time trying to justify it!” 

“…Damn. Just…damn. I’m sorry, Leese… are you okay?” 

Trembling, gripping the steering wheel of the car she rented thinking she’d be staying longer, she mumbled, “W-why would I be upset?” 

“I dunno, just the fact that some of your dad’s deep dark secrets came out and it’s at least added another dimension to how you see him? Or maybe I’m just thinking a little too profoundly but I’d be pretty horrified learning my old man abandoned one of my siblings…” 

She grimaced because her boyfriend was right on the mark. When she stopped at a light, Felicity whispered, “…Cam, he’s-he seems like a nice man. Perhaps…perhaps he was better off?” 

“Um…” Kaoru scoffed, “If by ‘better off’ you mean they treated him like absolute s—t for being an outsider? Or how apparently they were telling him to kill himself when they were children or how no matter what he did he wasn’t ‘valued’ enough to even marry anyone? Or how they killed his freakin’ cat because he decided to come back after visiting Japan? Oh, or how his ‘friend’ took him before the town and claim he raped his girlfriend of ten years and she was so scared she didn’t say a thing and they almost stoned him? I mean, those are Chika’s friends, Felicity, but I’ve heard that stuff and if that’s ‘better’ than don’t f—king sign me up.” 

She was ill. Tears welling in her eyes, she murmured, “...Should I tell him?” 

“…That’s…that’s up to you, Leese. Or really your dad because he can deny it until he’s blue in the close-to-identical-to-Cam’s face. But…perhaps you should contact this ‘Rita’, maybe she’d be more empathetic.” 

…That was…possibly true. But then that this was the same woman that agreed to the plan didn’t give her any comfort at all. Kaoru murmured, “Hey, whatever you do, I’m-I’m here, ‘kay? And…and you know, despite the stuff I just said, Cam doesn’t seem like a bad guy and…and I think he’d still be nice to you and all.” 

…How? How could he see her as anything but the ‘lucky’ child that their father decided to raise? And raise in close to the lap of luxury? Everything her and Linda could ever dream of having they got. Felicity hadn’t wanted much either but he always found something. And then he left his three-year-old son to wander into a psychotic village because he couldn’t support him. “…Are you…are you busy?” 

“Eh? Well, no, not…not really. Why?” 

“Because I kind of want to come snuggle with you…” 

She smiled as the sheepish man started to bluster and stammer that that’d be fine. It was a nicer distraction than the call waiting sound of her father calling her to explain some more. She…she didn’t want to hear anymore right now. 

…He’d…still be nice to her, huh? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cam yawned as he rubbed his wife’s back, the woman positively miserable. ‘Chika didn’t tell me it was like zis…’ Smiling some as she tossed and turned, trying to find a spot that didn’t feel like something was stabbing her, he kissed her forehead. “Let me make you something warm to drink. It might make the babe feel a bit better so she’ll stop moving around.” 

A little girl. He was so excited. Dirk expressed he sort of wished he had a little girl but that the boys were his grandest joy. Hopefully Cam got one of each… but the way it was looking with his poor wife this may be it. Ah well. He felt blessed regardless. 

Going into the kitchen of their home, he hummed as he got out some herbs he’d been growing and some water. His eyes widened when the doorbell suddenly rang. Huh, that was weird, they didn’t get any visitors usually…perhaps Chika. 

His wife got to the door before he did. She was chattering with someone but he didn’t recognize their voices. Weird… 

Cam finally walked in to investigate, prepared to exit if it were some of the clients from her fashion firm. She was on maternity leave but they still came by to check on her which was nice… 

Leann looked back to him, blinking, revealing a man and woman. The man seemed to freeze while the woman covered her mouth, her blue eyes widening as she stared at him. Eh? Smiling slowly and politely, he walked over. “Um, hello…” 

“Darling, theze people azked to zee you” Leann explained, rubbing her stomach. 

Him? Perhaps…his floral clients? But that was bizarre, there was no pressing floral engagements generally, certainly not enough to constitute a home visit. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he got a little closer. “Ah, yes, may I help you?” 

“…Um, uh, so-sort of…” the man drawled. 

Oh, he had a British accent. The woman whispered, “Uh, i-is your name Cameron?” 

“Yes, that’s me.” 

“I’m, um, Richard Page. This…this is my ex-wife, Rita Cravens.” 

…Ex-wife? What? Rita gazed at him for a moment before whispering, “We…we are, um, yo-your…parents.” 

Cam stared at them as Richard grimaced, looking away. Leann gazed at them before looking to him for a response. He had none. “My…my daughter is Felicity Page and she…she perhaps met you at a party? She…she seemed to think we looked quite a bit alike and did a little digging. She…she found everything.” 

Everything? Cam felt…nothing? Or something. Or everything. He gazed at them hard before shaking his head, “…What can you _possibly_ want then? If she’s ‘found everything’ in a matter of weeks and you two haven’t bothered in almost forty years.” 

Rita shook her head rapidly, “T-That’s not true! I posted many things requesting information about you! B-But you go by a different name--” 

“Yes, I’m quite sure I was supposed to know my ‘true’ name at three-years-old” Cam spat, a burning fury rising in his chest. He was almost ready to vomit. 

Gazing at them hard, he felt his throat tighten. Yes, quite…putting together colors and faded memories these did appear to be those same young parents of his that could barely feed themselves, let alone him. They had…they had the _audacity_ to stand before him, speaking of being his ‘parents’ when they had done literally _nothing_. They didn’t wait until things got better, they didn’t try to find work, they didn’t at least temporarily put him in a home—they put him in that hellhole where his life was even more meaningless. 

Oh, and the daughter, his ‘half-sister’ is able to put together the mystery. He probably had many half-siblings that lived and were raised in sanity, weren’t left by the wayside on a whim. His _parents_?! 

“Go!” he practically shrieked, never so angry in his entire life. Not even when his ‘best friend’ turned on him or his girlfriend let him be slandered did he feel this violent tension. Yes, yes, his _parents_. 

“Cameron, please” Rita pleaded, walking closer, “We’re sorry. _I’m_ sorry. I-If I’d found you, things would have been different! I-I wasn’t allowed to come into Galeton though, I wouldn’t be allowed to leave!” 

Then he should have never been left in the first place. Gritting his teeth, prepared to forcibly make them leave his home, Leann suddenly gripped his arm. “One moment, pleaze, let me speak with my huzband, yes?” 

He trembled as she pushed him into the kitchen, gazing up at him. “Cam, your parentz are here to make amendz. You _know_ I know what you went through in zee village, I know you feel anger toward zem but this iz not an opportunity you should waste.” 

“What?” he rasped incredulously, “Am I supposed to j-just stand here and listen while these _people_ make excuses about their negligence and find it in my glorious soul to forgive them?” 

“They’re your parents--” 

“They’re _nothing_ to me!!” he screamed, “ _Parents_ are Chika and Dirk. _Parents_ are Cheryl and Eiji. _Their parents_ are _parents_. _We_ are about to be _parents_. Any supposedly human being that will put a baby out in the wilderness to fend for himself _is not a parent_!!” 

Leann gaped as he jerked away from her, darting out the back door into the cold winter. Fuck them! Fuck them for thinking they can show up conveniently when he’d dragged himself tooth and nail through every challenge in life almost completely by himself! If it weren’t for the kindness of absolute strangers he’d be _dead_. Parents?! Parents were _Howard_ , a man with no more need to raise him than a hole in the ground but took all the abuse and tyranny of gossips and critics to make sure he had a roof over his head. Parents were Hideyoshi Chihaya and Rosa who stood by their daughter at her worst just as they did at her best. 

He choked on a sob when he came to a practically abandoned park, crashing down on a bench. He watched Liam and Elam Middleton grow up. He recalled them at three-years-old, they were so…so tiny. And Chika, Chika was so protective of them, so loving, so…devoted. They needed…they needed that. 

Those…those people…left him all alone in the darkness…and he needed them… 

“…Cam?” 

It might have been hours. He was chilled to the bone as he gazed off into nothingness. It’d grown darker so he must’ve been there for some time. Probably, since it’d given Dirk Middleton enough time to find him and show up. Glancing at one of his only friends from that wretched place, he mumbled, “I take it Leann called you.” 

“Mm. Said you ran off in quite the panic and that you probably didn’t want to listen to her” Dirk confirmed, sitting beside him. 

…She…for once…hadn’t seemed to understand. Dirk suddenly threw a jacket over his shoulders, “No need to catch your death over agony, friend.” 

“…You knew.” 

Dirk rubbed his face, “…Felicity sent a picture of her father to us and it…was astonishing, the resemblance. She went to confirm it with her father after digging up information on his ex-wife and went to confront him. Chika told me that she was quite upset about her father’s need to excuse the act as ‘necessary’.” 

…Yes. His ‘mother’ requested forgiveness. ‘Richard’ probably had had a splendid life without any reminder or need for reminding of the deed. Dirk shot him a look, “…Your wife’s standpoint that you speak to them…it’s a position I can comprehend, Cam. We…we lost our parents, they’re deceased when so rarely do you get to hear that word here. They _died_ and…and we’ll never see or speak to them again, it’s just…it’s just a completely done deal. And they died for us both so young that…that there’s a great void we feel.” 

Oh, and he was supposed to feel like these were people he needed in his life? He was supposed to have a ‘void’? Almost enraged enough to tell the man to ‘piss off’, Dirk continued. “But those were people taken from our life by things outside of any of our control. We had…no choice but to feel that void. These…are people that took themselves out of your life by choice and that’s…that’s completely different.” 

Cam’s eyes widened as Dirk folded his fingers, wearing a worn pair of brown gloves. “It’s difficult to raise a child. I don’t know what I was imagining when I was blessed with Liam and Elam but…it just was not it. There was no idealism, at least continually, with them. They were perfect little terrors there for quite some time…but Chika and I bit the bullet and things have calmed down tremendously. Yes, my darling wife had a small moment of bunking off while watching them but it was immediately reinstated the moment something happened to them. Not once did we decide that it was ‘too hard’ to deal with or _permanently_ give them away. Yes, we had help, but if we didn’t, we knew it was something we took on ourselves and we’d have to keep going. And that’s…that’s what being a parent is, Cam, knowing that it’s extremely hard but sticking through it. Richard Page and Rita Cravens have the convenience of walking into your life when you had to fight all those difficulties alone or via an adoptive parent more responsible than they could ever be. You are in no way required to tolerate their presence. You owe them nothing.” 

Sitting up straight, he looked to the dead trees as a faint bit of snow fell. “…If I tell them I never want to see them again, it’s not an issue.” 

“You don’t have to see any of them again, Cam, including Felicity…” 

He bit his lip, rubbing his forehead, “…A curious young woman wishing to find out about the mysterious secrets of her father is no sin. If her relationship with Kaoru is maintained she is forever intertwined with Chika…and that’s not a relationship I’d forsake. I…admit a bit of jealousy for her to have been loved so. I…I suppose there has been a void.” 

Dirk frowned as Cam breathed out, folding his hands together, “…I don’t wish any involvement with them. To say ‘permanently’ that I want nothing to do with them…might be a misnomer. Perhaps I do wish to know more about my siblings. But to call them mother or father? That…that is impossible.” 

“It’s completely on your terms, Cam” Dirk patted his back. 

Yes…just like them leaving him behind was purely on their terms. He had no say in it, he thought bitterly as he stood. Dirk drove him back and told him he was welcome to come by if he needed a place to escape to. No, he’d not run. Not like them. 

When he entered his home, he wasn’t surprised to find they were both still there. Perhaps he should have been given their propensity to take off but he understood how people like this worked. So overwhelmed with guilt, their hearts wouldn’t be assuaged until he gave them a hundred percent forgiveness, told them it was ‘okay’ that they left him behind. He…was not that giving. 

By British law, they told him when he sat down far from them, his name was Cameron Alastair Page. His nose wrinkled to think his initials were CAP at one time. He wasn’t actually born October 1st but September 9th. So he was also a few weeks older than he suspected as well, huh? 

His wife quietly rubbed her belly as he listened about his sisters Linda and Felicity Page and his sister Nancy Cravens and brother Nathaniel. Nancy was a nurse and Nathaniel was a lawyer. Full ride through Oxford. Not left in the darkness. 

Rita seemed to wish he meet them, like he’d have anything in common with half-siblings that were fully college educated and in prolific jobs while he managed to needle himself in as a f—king florist. He loved his job, of course, but Oxford graduate lawyers and nurses? They’d balk at their back country older brother. 

Richard had joined the army after divorcing Rita and met his wife, Chelsea Ann, in France. He imagined in his head that Richard thought they must have had a thing for French women but Cam would probably throw up if the man dared voice such a thing. He had Felicity first and she went to college but came out with no real plan on what to do. Linda on the other hand also joined the military as a nurse. Chelsea Ann was also in the medical field, giving Richard the time to become a carpenter as he wished. ‘We Page men work with our hands’, Cam imagined he’d be comfortable to gush if this were anything comfortable. 

So insecure, so lonely, at that moment he couldn’t handle hearing any more. He stood and told them he’d had quite enough of it and told them he was ‘gracious’ that they sought him out but for now he’d met his limit. Rita seemed upset that he wasn’t prepared to share more about what he’d been through. She hadn’t cared then, why should she care now? He was in fact more comforted by Richard’s relief that this ordeal was coming to an end. Good. Walk out of his life again. 

When they went to leave, Rita left her contact information, pleading that if he ever had it in his heart that she wished to speak with him, to know things, she wanted to listen. Whatever. Leann took the number, saying with a smile that she’d keep it safe. He’d just rip it up, he supposed. 

He went into the kitchen to make dinner as usual when Leann waddled in after him. He could feel her piercing gaze from behind. “I cannot believe you would be zo unforgiving.” 

Cam laughed bitterly, “I’m sorry? Were the ones that put you on a plane out of the country to come here and ask if you were alright you’d invite them with open arms?” 

“They’re _not my parents_.” 

“And neither are they” Cam hissed, starting to cut some vegetables. 

Leann came closer, annoyed, “If this child inzide of me were to speak so acerbically of you, how would you feel?” 

Jaw taut, he snarled, “I _will_ give every ounce of myself to give them little opportunity to do so. I wouldn’t dare leave my child to fend for themselves when they’re barely old enough to _speak_!” 

“People make miztakes, Cam” she said gravely. 

“Yes, and I was one of them.” 

She gaped, “You can’t believe that—Cam, they would not come looking for a ‘miztake’.” 

Going over to the oven, praying this conversation wrapped up very soon, he growled, “Did they come ‘looking for me’? Seems like his daughter did all the foot work. Why, the only reason he probably was here is because she’s upset with his decision. No, I was just a great inconvenience, I’m sure.” 

“They took the time to come.” 

“Oh good, glad they could find time out of their schedules in their improved lives to see the disaster they left behind. Really wonderful people.” 

Leann was exasperated. “…I want our child to have grandparentz, Cam. If Howard iz trapped in Galeton then--” 

“These people are no one to _me_ , Leann!” he proclaimed, wheeling to face her, “If they’re no one to me they certainly _won’t_ be my child’s grandparents!” 

She fell silent and he felt the most vicious of migraines. “…I don’t want to discuss this anymore, Leann. I understand all you’re saying, where you’re coming from. Just…just please try to see my side of it too. Look where those people left me. Had I not had the miracle of other’s circumstances I’d be dead right now. I…may give Rita a ring in a calmer state, perhaps tell her things but will I ever call them ‘parents’ to give my child grandparents? No…they…they didn’t earn that right.” 

Gazing at him, she said after some long moments: “I’m not hungry.” 

“You should eat something though. I’m sure the baby is.” 

“Who knowz? Maybe she iz as ungrateful az her father!” she countered, angry. 

Cam watched as his wife stomped off upstairs. Turning off the barely cooked food, he wrapped it up and put it in the fridge. It…had to be the hormones or something. She was looking at it far too emotionally from her own standpoint. 

…It…felt a little like his blessing went away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _And that’s the meaning of Christmas, Charlie Brown.”_

_“These kids make me feel dumb” Liam Middleton pouted, staring at the television screen as he sat in their living room._

_Nodding, Elam crossed his arms, “I’ll say. They know so many big words…”_

_Cody Parker frowned, “You’ve never seen A Charlie Brown Christmas before?”_

_“Mm, I mean, we watch American cartoons sometimes…” Liam stretched, “But most of mum’s stuff is anime so we don’t quite get around to other stuff as much…”_

_“Ah. Anime’s cool though.”_

_Elam clicked the screen off, shaking his head. Either the lesson here was they had magical trees or Snoopy was a supreme home decorator. “I can’t believe Mint’s this late for our Christmas party.”_

_“She can’t really decide what her papa does, Elam” Liam pointed out, wandering back to the table they’d set up with the food, “Course, at this rate I’ll eat all the bread before she gets here. This is like the best bread ever, Cody.”_

_He beamed. “I know. My ma takes extra special care buttering them.”_

_Liam got one and tore it in half, stuffing a bit in his mouth, “We’ll definitely haff tuh do dis everuh yeaaw.”_

_“Don’t speak with your mouth full, my Liam.”_

_Elam looked up as their mum entered, holding two wrapped presents. “Mint is not here yet?”_

_“Not yet…she’s at her mamo’s or something. She said her papa was going to bring her in about twenty minutes so we haven’t opened presents yet…”_

_“Ah, I see” mum nodded…before handing Cody a present, “Here you are, Cody, from Dirk and I.”_

_He looked horrified…but that’s because Cody was such a shy guy. “T-Thank you, ma’am.”_

_“You’re welcome. And this is for Mint when she gets here. I have to go work on some things upstairs but the Salisbury steak is in the warmer on the table. If you need anything come get me, alright?”_

_They nodded as she walked upstairs. Cody flustered as he stared at the present, “Wh-what do you think it is?”_

_“It’s hard to call with mum sometimes. Like, her presents are always ace but they’re kind of all over the place sometimes” Liam replied, wiping his hands on a napkin._

_The trio sat and played a game of cards while they waited. Elam’s most disappointing thought was that Cody would have to go home before they could properly have their party. Why’d Mint go to her mamo’s anyway!_

_Alas, he…guessed twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and he was utterly relieved to find Mint O’Shea on the other side, holding a container. “Hi, guys! I brought the champ.”_

_“You didn’t go to your mamo’s for mashed potatoes, did you?” Elam demanded woefully._

_“Mamo makes the best champ, you!”_

_Liam smacked his arm suddenly, “Don’t be rude, ay? We like mashed potatoes.”_

_“I know” he grumbled, looking away from everyone with a pout._

_Rolling his eyes, Liam took the potatoes as Mint also had a bag of gifts, apparently. “Elam’s very…pessi…mistic. He probably thought you weren’t gonna make it.”_

_Elam bristled. “N-nah uh!”_

_Cody blinked, “Well, I kind of thought so too.”_

_“Sorry. It was mostly Nick’s fault, he didn’t want to come back. Daddy ended up leaving him at mamo’s and daddo’s.”_

_Weird…they gleefully sat at the table and solemnly passed around the food. Mum had bought them some plastic ‘wine glasses’ and they poured themselves sparkling cider. Cody snickered, saying it tickled his nose. Elam watched Liam take a helping of the champ, unable to not notice the green things mixed in. “What…what are those green things, Minty?”_

_“Oh, they’re chives but you can hardly taste them.”_

_What’s a chive?! Mortified when the container was handed to him, he lightly leered at his brother as he gave him a look. Fine! But they better not kill him._

_“Liam, you should make a toast” Mint suggested, setting one of the napkins their mum brought out for the occasion in her lap._

_“Okay!”_

_Elam blinked languidly as his twin held up his glass, declaring, “Let every Christmas be awesome and let us always have fun!”_

_“What kind of toast is that?” Elam glowered._

_“A toast of good things to come, sir.”_

_Sure. They all clinked their glasses before digging in. After some reluctance, he finally tried the ‘champ’ and…well, okay, it wasn’t bad. It…actually was really good. Cody ate a spoonful. “That is really yummy, Mint.”_

_“I told you!” she gushed, nibbling a roll._

_After their dinner, they moved all the dishes into the sink and headed back to the living room. Elam’s heart started to race as they decided to open presents. Shooting a glance at Mint, he felt awkward. He…he didn’t want to give a bad impression. Maybe she’d think it was ugly._

_Instead of individually offering each present to each other, they just sorted them out into a giant pile. Cody gasped, opening the gift their mum gave him first. “Wow, a how to draw superhero book and Copic markers!”_

_“Ah, does it have Iron Man?!” Liam gushed._

_“I think so!”_

_Mint blinked, “I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t get something art related for you, Cody.”_

_Opening her present, he gushed, “Ah, a Flash jacket!”_

_Liam opened his from her and gushed, “Yay, I’m Batman!”_

_Ripping her pretty yellow paper, Elam flustered, “O-oh, Superman.”_

_“Do you not like Superman?” Mint frowned, “I wasn’t sure.”_

_“N-no, Superman’s fine.”_

_They put them on and Liam’s red eyes glowed, “We’re the Justice League now.”_

_“I’m just glad I’m not Green Lantern or Aquaman” Cody’s nose wrinkled, stuffing his hands in the pockets._

_“Yes, I often wonder how it feels to be weak to the color yellow or basically a goldfish” Liam snorted before pouting, “But Minty, you should have gotten a Wonder Woman hoodie so we can be a full team!”_

_She sighed, “I know. But I told Chika my idea to buy the hoodies and she told me not to worry about a Wonder Woman hoodie. I guess she doesn’t like her?”_

_Elam snickered as Liam and Cody almost went bonkers, rushing to find the gift mum had said was for Mint. Her amber eyes grew and she frantically opened up the present. That was their mum for you, inside was a Wonder Woman hoodie. Elated, Mint put it on and she clapped, squealing. Liam declared, “Justice League, assemble!”_

_“Are we still The Hot Frogs too?” Elam questioned._

_“Um, duh! The Hot Frogs forever!” Liam insisted, “We’re just also the Justice League.”_

_Cody nodded, “The Hot Frogs is just an alter-ego. Thanks, Mint.”_

_They all gave their thanks as well. “We definitely have to do this for Halloween too” Liam nodded before sighing, “Well, unfortunately Minty my gift is nowhere near as awesome.”_

_Well, their newfound superhero glory aside, Mint did really like the headband Liam got her, putting it on and saying it was very princess like and Wonder Woman was Queen of the Amazons. “Oh yea!”_

_Cody flustered when they opened his gifts…and it was flipping awesome. He’d made each of their ‘Hot Frog’ characters out of clay and they looked super good. “I’m going to put mine high on my bookshelf with my manga so it doesn’t get broken. Thanks, Cody!”_

_He opened all his presents, thanking them for his art supplies. “Grandma’s trying to get me away from art and complains when ma buys me things” he muttered gravely._

_“That’s bollocks” Liam scowled, “You like art.”_

_“I do…but so did daddy.”_

_It was somewhat confounding to them, at least, that both Mint and Cody had at least one parent missing in their family. Mint’s mother hadn’t called in a year and Cody admitted he hadn’t heard from his father in a while either. It…was just kind of sad. Liam leaned back, “Well, we’ll see to it you keep drawing and creating. Just because your da likes something doesn’t mean you can’t.”_

_Cody nodded in agreement. Liam blinked toward Elam, “So Elam…what about your gift for Minty?”_

_Freezing up, he drawled, “U-uh, well--”_

_“Well, while you do that, I’ll go get the cookies. Cody, think you can help me with the hot chocolate?”_

_“Probably should get your ma for that, she probably doesn’t want you handling the water” Cody warned._

_Liam pouted, “Blah. Well, you’re right. We’ll be right back!”_

_The two ran off upstairs as he flustered, crawling under the couch and getting the box he’d wrapped and hidden for some reason. Mint blinked, surprised, as he handed her his gift. “I-It’s not fun like anyone else’s gift at all. I-It’s really quite boring and-and if you want me to get you something else, I will.”_

_She blinked, taking it from him and opening the blue paper he’d wrapped around it. Her eyes widened at the ring, probably thinking ‘why’s he giving me a ring?!’. Bleh._

_“Ah, Elam, it’s so pretty! It reminds me of my mam’s jewelry!” she gasped, “Are you sure I can have it?”_

_“O-of course. I got it for you. It’s a friendship ring. And the chain is because the ring’s probably a bit too big right now s-so you can wear it as a necklace.”_

_Mint smiled and had him help her put it on. She giggled, picking it up to look at. “Thank you, Elam, I’ll keep it forever!”_

_Blushing, he twiddled his finger, “G-Good. That means we’ll be friends forever.”_

_As the other two returned with mum, Mint rushed over to thank her for her hoodie. Elam sat there in his Superman hoodie and somehow, somewhere, for some reason, Uncle Kaoru’s words came to mind._

**_“Whatever you do, no matter what it takes or what has to be done, don’t ever fall in love with her. You’ll just get hurt. Don’t make that mistake or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”_ **

_…Why did that bother him a little?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

“He wants to take _what_?” 

Chika Middleton was lying in bed, reading something on her tablet, as Dirk started to undress for the night. He’d had a late night filling out paperwork and he never cared for it much since it meant he missed seeing his boys for the day. They seemed quite exhausted, the poor things. Third grade was apparently very difficult for them. Especially for one of them… 

“Liam wishes to take karate.” 

“…Is someone bullying him?” 

Chika sighed, shaking her head, “He gave me some very profound reason. He wishes to ‘purge himself of selfish and evil thoughts’.” 

“… _Liam_?” 

She nodded. Liam. As in the same Liam who had helped a lady carry her bags to her car because she was juggling two children and a dog. The same Liam that helped Connor rake his yard for no reason and rejected payment. The Liam that helped start a homeless drive at his school. ‘Selfish and evil thoughts’? “Does he know what that _means_?” 

Unbuttoning his shirt as he got closer to his wife, she sat up, wearing a black silky nightgown. Strange in any case, she was more an oversized shirt sleeper. “My Liam is a very selfless child, we both know that. But you know that things have taken a deeper prospect since they started third grade.” 

Dirk grimaced, rubbing his brow. Yes…it wasn’t _that_ big a disparity, not one to warrant much mention, but Elam was something of a better student than Liam. 

It was equal in the first three years of their school career but when they got into the third grade, it was starting to show that Liam may struggle a bit more. He had to study a lot more than his twin and where as they both could match in science, English, and social studies, Liam had an awful time with arithmetic. While he didn’t imagine or ever really see Liam jealous of his ‘younger’ brother, apparently there might be more than he envisioned? 

“…So karate is a balance of…evil thoughts? Like what evil thoughts?” 

“I believe my Liam is the type that would feel jealousy is evil. It is nothing he has ever dealt with, you know” Chika murmured. “But I told him I would speak to you about it. School is stressful and if karate would provide him a temporary distraction from that stress then I see no issue with it.” 

Dirk wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead, “…As long as he promises me not to use it for violence then I’ll agree to it.” 

“Yes, I agree…” 

He raised a brow as she lifted his over shirt, pressing her lips down his chest. “Um, hello there. We feeling a little randy, my love?” 

“Yes” she blinked, unzipping his pants and kneading him over his knickers. 

“Mm, well, I think the old man can see if he can oblige…” 

Biting his lip, feeling a little excited as she started to untuck his manhood, he thought it was somewhat amazing that they had a good sex life to this day. He’d heard from coworkers that they ended up splitting because their sex life with their significant other got stale and they felt the need to seek other ventures. He’d…not felt that once. 

“Mamamamamamamama!!” 

Dirk’s eyes closed some as he zipped up, Chika groaning deeply. Ah yes, the one bad thing he could say about their sex life? It had two huge distractions. Liam and Elam Middleton jumped into bed, sobbing and crying that something had scratched their window and was ‘going to eat them’. Yes, that same something being a tree that Dirk couldn’t wait to have time to cut back since the two somehow forgot every other night that they told them it was a branch. With a groan he wandered toward their bathroom. “I’ll be in the shower, love.” 

“Alright…” 

She was nowhere near pleased about the interruption either, he read in her voice. But after bathing and getting in his own ‘pleasure’, he walked back out and smiled. Elam was cuddled on one of Chika’s sides and Liam was in the center under her arm. While he figured she may have been simulating sleep for them, when he got closer he discovered she was also in a deep slumber. Stroking her fringe back, he kissed her forehead and whispered ‘good night’ before settling on his side, picking up his phone. 

Cam Daugherty responded when he text ‘are you up?’ a simple ‘duh’. Smirking, Dirk asked next if all was well in his household. Something else that had changed over the year…? How the man got on with his wife. 

Dirk gave Cam all the credit in the world for being able to, slightly, tell his ‘mother’ his experiences. Out of the two, she was the only one that seemed truly regretful about her youthful choices and pleaded to maintain at least a cordial relationship. Cam was able to relent enough. Leann thought it was a step in the right direction since she was the main advocate for him reuniting with his MIA parents. 

…Yes, he spoke with her. Leann lost her s—t because Cam called her ‘Rita’. 

It was a wee bit difficult for Dirk or Cam to understand. This was a person that left him as a three-year-old to find his own way. That Cam was able and willing to call her _anything_ was amazing to him. Chika wondered too. “I always assumed Leann was okay with Uncle Max and Uncle Miru as her parents. Perhaps she missed her biological parents more than I imagined.” 

Leann insisted that she loved her fathers extremely though and that she considered them her parents. It was just that Cam _had_ this opportunity, one that people in their position would jump on. But would they? Would he want to see Victoria and Alexander Middleton if they pretty much put him out to pasture? …He couldn’t say. It wasn’t his right to say either, he wasn’t in that position. Cam was though and if that’s the way he felt that was his business…but she’d been acting like he was making some horrendous mistake ever since. 

Cam was up right now though with their pretty little girl Amber Faye Daugherty. Cute little thing, had her mum’s hair and her papa’s eyes. She was so bubbly and sweet for a one year old and they all just loved her to death. Tension number two? ‘Why won’t you change your name back to what it waz?’. 

…How? How on Earth do you spend thirty plus years of your life under one name and then when some almost perfect stranger comes and tells you it’s something else just ‘change it’? Yes, his legal name was Cameron Alastair Page but if all he’d known was Cameron Daugherty why would he go by anything else? Chika admitted her cousin was being quite unreasonable in a lot of ways… 

Dirk smiled as Cam sent a picture of Amber, the little being wide awake and happily taking ‘selfies’ with a visibly exhausted Cam. No Leann in sight… 

…Selfish thoughts. His son thought his jealousy that his twin might be doing a little better was bad… 

Time would tell. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Oh my GOD, what do I DO?”_

_Chika Middleton leered as Nemoto Eiji loaded his ‘basket’ with beef before sinking it into the hot pot between their long time group, looking up at Shomura Kaoru languidly. “…Marry her? Give her a baby and call it a day.”_

_“I don’t WANT kids!”_

_Tokiya Leonel spooned some noodles in his mouth, pointing at him, “I mean, the first few years are rough but it levels out and everything’s swell!”_

_“Really? Does that explain why your manners have taken a nosedive?” Kaoru snorted sarcastically, swatting at him as he got a piece of chicken._

_Chika laughed and softly blew her spicy piece of chicken before eating it. “It is your decision to make, Kaoru. While it’s difficult seeing as Felicity desires children, you shouldn’t have them if you don’t plan on contributing.”_

_“But…we’ve been together for almost five years” he groaned, “And I know she wants to get married and really I do too. But kids?!”_

_“My papa didn’t want children either and he did well with us” Chika pointed out._

_Kaoru groaned, “Your dad also had a weird childhood, Chika, he probably was just worried about all the stuff a kid emotionally needs. Me? I don’t like kids!”_

_Blinking languidly, she decided to cook noodles next. “My Liam and my Elam don’t pay as much attention to you and you were very upset.”_

_“Because damn it, I actually took the time to like kids and they start getting disinterested in me while they’re growing up! Brats!”_

_Eiji sulked, “Yea, stupid dragonborn, too busy with their stupid friends and stupid life.”_

_Chika smirked before she took a sip of water. “They decide to spend ONE event away from you all and you deem them turncoats. Under all other circumstances they annoy you with their presence. Oh, supposedly ‘annoy’.”_

_“Yea, we are some critical followers, I suppose” Eiji pondered thoughtfully, “I’d probably get sick of us too.”_

_Snickering, Kaoru sighed, “…I do…like you guy’s kids. My kids though?”_

_“Just ‘like’ them too. Like, don’t be an ass to them. Plenty of parents that don’t like kids had ‘em. Like…my parents.”_

_Leonel blinked, “I thought we were trying to convince him it’d be okay.”_

_Eiji laughed, “My bad. But seriously, I wasn’t a huge kid person either. Like you, I tolerated them and everything but having them? No way! But I love my Samus and Icarus.”_

_“Still not entirely sure you went with Icarus for Michael” Chika drawled._

_“The poor kid’s got it hard enough being shorter than average, Chika, I thought I’d boost him up with a sort of cool character. Though I guess Link might’ve worked better…”_

_Kaoru pursed his lips, “…I will not change diapers.”_

_“Oh, you will” Chika assured._

_“I won’t wake up and feed it!”_

_“Pfft, please” Eiji snorted._

_“I will flip out if it throws up!”_

_“You’ll be flipping out a lot then” Leonel assured._

_“You guys are NOT convincing me whatsoever!”_

_Chika smiled, checking her phone, “Well, one plus is Uncle Carl will be relieved that you are prolonging the Shomura name.”_

_He groaned, rubbing his face. “I hate to say it but why did my sisters leave that up to ME?”_

_“Yea, and you better shoot a sperm that convinces your lady’s ladies to be a boy else that’s a moot point” Eiji yawned, taking out his meat._

_“Your sense of biology is astounding” Chika replied sarcastically._

_Unable to help a smirk, Kaoru folded his hands together and gave Chika a brief glance before smiling. “U-uh, I know I-I really was the sucky friend back then th-that didn’t show up to either of your weddings, Eiji, Chika, but…but if Leese says ‘yes’, will…will you guys be a part of it?”_

_“But of course, Kaoru” Chika frowned, patting his hands, “I would not miss it under any circumstances. I am thrilled that you’ve found someone you wish to share your life with.”_

_“Yea, and we’re not sucky friends” Eiji pointed out._

_Kaoru sulked at him before flustering. He hadn’t thought it’d come to this point, really. He thought maybe she’d become a staple in his life or something but he just felt that even having a relationship was monumental. To imagine he’d…he’d want to marry her?_

_…In some place in his mind, it still wasn’t what he’d had with Chika. He still worried endlessly what Felicity thought of some of the things he did and that she’d grow sick of him one day. She wasn’t his gamer pal either or someone he could geek out with. She wasn’t…Chika._

_But in that same place, he started to realize more and more that in relinquishing any chance he had with Chika he had to start realizing he couldn’t look for her anywhere else. If he started a relationship it’d have to be because that person was that person, not someone else. He had Eiji, Leonel, and Chika to geek out with already, he had them as his gamer pals. Felicity didn’t have to fill that void because he had people for things like that._

_No, she was the one that came and cared for him when he injured his back at work, falling like a complete klutz down a flight of steps. The one time he decided to take the stairs, of course. She was just so tender and affectionate and perfect at it…_

_She watched his movies with him, even the ones he knew she didn’t like. She loved Death Wish and that was a huge plus. He…he put up with the stuff she liked and he could barely function through but weird thing was he was pretty sure he didn’t mind._

_They argued. They argued and it made him sick. She’d walk out to cool off and he’d instantly feel ill because he told himself he’d pushed her away. He thought of screaming at Chika and almost causing her death. He thought of his selfishness and he’d feel awful. But she’d always come back and they’d speak and everything would be fine. She’d call him a blockhead and it just sort of felt right._

_Living together was different with her. She didn’t cook but, uh, she ordered pizza like a master? He teased her about it and she grew all cutely huffy. One day she finally showed him up, making a really good teriyaki. She teased she’d just cook teriyaki everyday forever. He’d smiled when she came up with tacos the next day._

_And it wasn’t like he wanted a woman that just cooked or took care of him or liked some of the things he liked. He just…he just wanted that person he knew he could be comfortable with. It wouldn’t matter if he had to cook everyday forever or take care of her, just…be that someone he didn’t have to feel wasn’t the right fit._

_Four years later, despite everything that had happened, he…he knew she was. He thought he’d have more trouble with the idea considering Chika but when he woke up one day to find Leese just lounging in bed comfortably, he felt this weird desire to make it ‘official’. Everyone said it, that it wouldn’t really matter if they didn’t marry and he thought the same but…Felicity was the kind of person that would want that sort of commitment. That aside, her being Shomura Felicity…? That’d be kind of neat._

_“…If I do have a kid, sorry I…got in the game so late. It’d be nice if all our kids had what we had” Kaoru mumbled._

_“Yea-a-a-a” Eiji drawled dryly, “The dragonborn are eleven, Samus is seven, Icarus is four, Elise is eight, and Elizabeth is five. If we were shooting for any sort of consistency here we failed tremendously.”_

_Chika chuckled, “No kidding. I wouldn’t worry about it, Kaoru. Our children tolerate one another but I doubt they’d have what we have. They’re all quite different and the age range like Eiji said seems rather immense.”_

_Yea…Eiji suddenly pouted, “You know, the other day at school some idiot boys made fun of my flower since I call her Samus. They told her only boys play video games! Would the dragonborn ever say such things?”_

_“As you can fathom I didn’t raise my sons with that sort of ignorant sexism. Did she get upset though?”_

_“Of course not. She’s got her mama’s stubborn streak and told them that she could play whatever she wants and that they can go suck it” Eiji beamed._

_Leonel’s brows furrowed, “Uh, that sounds like YOU, dude.”_

_“Details, details.”_

_Kaoru leaned back, pretty full off their huge meal before murmuring, “…You guys had rather complicated relationships. Do…do you ever feel enclosed?”_

_They looked up at him blankly. “Meaning…?”_

_“Like you! You married Cheryl after only knowing her for like, six months! Leonel, your father-in-law still ridicules your house to this day! And…and Chika, you…you know…”_

_The three looked between each other. “I, uh…” Chika cleared her throat, suddenly seeming awkward, “I…can’t say I have had any real regrets marrying Dirk. I-I mean, we’ve had our arguments and disagreements on things but…I…am happy with my husband. I…I am sorry.”_

_Eh? “N-no, I-I’m not trying to guilt you or anything, Chic, jeez. I just mean, you know, there **were** complications.”_

_“Right…” she calmed, “No. I’m happy.”_

_Right. Eiji rested his chin in his palms, his violet eyes rolling around briefly, “…Funny you mention only knowing her some months before I got engaged. I mean, we basically agreed that we’d end it if it didn’t work because it’d been such a short time. Thing is, I…I feel like I’ve known her forever.”_

_“That’s so sweet” Chika cocked a brow._

_“Shut it.”_

_“I-I feel the same. I know I don’t add up in Mark’s book but not once has Lia made me feel inadequate” Leonel flushed, “I…I was reluctant back then to pursue anything with her, of course, but…I’m always glad I tried it because she’s the most important person in my life no matter what anyone else says about our relationship.”_

_…Right. Nodding firmly, he looked up, “…Alright. Then…then if that’s how it is for you all, I can honestly say the same about Felicity. I’m ready.”_

_Chika smiled broadly. “I am so excited for you.”_

_“Me too, dude. Now you’ll have excuses like ‘my wife told me I can’t’ or ‘the baby threw up on my good shoes so I can’t come to work’” Eiji nodded as well._

_Kaoru smirked, “Have you honestly used that as an excuse?”_

_“Like who hasn’t?”_

_He shook his head, laughing some, “…Thanks, guys. And…thanks for always being here. I…probably haven’t deserved it a lot.”_

_“You have been a knucklehead sometimes, man” Eiji agreed before slapping his back, “But you’re our knucklehead so it’s all good.”_

_They all paid their tabs, bundling up and heading out into the early autumn. Chika pulled on a gray beret and some gloves, her strawberry blond hair falling around her shoulders. He…he asked once because he thought it’d be unfair to keep it secret if Felicity was okay with the fact that somewhere within him there was a place that would always belong to Chika._

_Any other woman, or hell, anyone would have probably taken great offense to that remark. But Leese, she tilted her head. “…I knew when I met her, when she came all the way from America just to have a chance to make sure you were happy. I think a small part of you belongs to her as well.”_

_Really…? But she smiled, giving him a kiss, “But I’m not a possessive person. And I’d know if you were just replacing her…and if you were, you’re doing a pretty good job hiding it.”_

_…He…he was a lucky guy to have so many good people in his life, people that understood him better than he could even understand himself sometimes. Hugging Chika’s shoulder with a broad smile, he asked his infanthood best friend to help him pick out a ring. Felicity and her both didn’t like flashy gaudy stuff so she’d have a keen eye. She wrapped an arm around his waist and nodded, saying she knew some great jewelers in the States. Not to mention her great cousins here._

_He…he felt blissful for the first time in a very long time._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dirk Middleton walked up the steps to the newly renovated English department, a beautiful place that felt like the library his childhood home had in Galeton. Adjusting his bag on his shoulders, he took a deep breath. The first day of a new Autumn quarter. Let him see what today would bring. 

Opening the door, he smiled broadly and greeted the secretary, Ms. Anastasia. She gushed to him a warm ‘good morning’. “Oh, Crosby wanted to see you the moment you arrived.” 

“Oh goodness. What have I done before the year even started?” 

She laughed and said it wasn’t a bad thing, she was pretty sure. Dirk wasn’t so sure, making his way there after setting everything down in his office. He groaned, seeing his schedule was already packed. He liked that students were concerned about being on the right path but they hadn’t had room to get into any trouble yet. 

Knocking on the open door of the head of the department, Crosby Dunhill, he blinked widely to find the man standing there with three young students, he supposed. Oh, was he training? He’d done so in the past. Crosby looked up, “Oh good, Dirk, you’re here. I’d like you to meet some of our study abroad student-teachers: Angeline, Raymond, and Stephen. You all, I’d like you to meet Dirk Middleton.” 

“Pleasure” Dirk reached out, shaking their hands. 

“Oh, the pleasure is ours, sir. Why, when we heard the writer of one of the books included in our former professor’s curriculum we were quite excited” Raymond said. 

Dirk was a little…shocked? They were…English. He’d been from around new English people so long he almost forgot they existed. “O-oh, I-I think I did hear a teacher included my writing in his syllabus. I was quite startled, it didn’t fare very well for my freshman novel but he insisted in an email it had value somehow.” 

“Oh, it was whimsical, especially the subject matter. Very quaint” Stephen offered. 

…Whimsical? Quaint? It was about a man and his family, what was whimsical or quaint about that? Angeline smirked at them, “We’re going to be shadowing for a few weeks, Mr. Middleton, the curriculum here in the States. Mr. Nash said he thought we might learn the most from you.” 

“Dirk’s fine. But, um, it’d be a pleasure to show you around our university…” Kind of a pain but these were also students so he had to do his best. 

Crosby smacked his shoulder, startling him, “Knew you were the right man for the job, as always. I’ll leave it to you to make the best impression.” 

Oh jeez, he was in charge of foreign relations…it was a bit of a task getting them set up in his office but he made room for everyone. He promised after his first appointment to take them around and show them the old chapel and the likes. He asked them what college they hailed from. “The University of Essex” answered Raymond, typing on his computer. 

“What college did you go to in England?” Angeline asked, looking at her phone. 

…Uh. “A-actually, I attended school here at UMass. It was just a coincidence of sorts that I even got a job here.” 

They found that strange for whatever reason. Yes, he didn’t have a proud English educational history, he supposed…aside from that though, they were pleasant blokes, very curious about everything going on. They were deeply intrigued by protests in the square about all sorts of social issues and the club recruiting. Yes, Dirk quite liked the culture here… 

At quitting time, he was ready to call it a day and go home to snuggle up with his wife and see what his boys were up to. God, it amazed him that those tiny little beings Chika brought into this world were already eleven years on this Earth. He thought it’d been slow, dealing with all their quirks growing to this point, but seeing creatures that at one point needed them for every tiny thing progress to be slightly more and more independent each day? It was astounding. Currently they were taking music classes at Cody’s mother and grandmother’s school, Liam taking bass and Liam training vocally. Liam had gotten fairly high up as a black belt in karate but decided he’d ‘cleansed his sins’ and that he could look into other interests. Dirk was proud to say he’d never gotten into a fight once. Well, that he knew of. 

Smiling, he put his books away, starting to bid his ‘pupils’ farewell when Raymond gushed, “Ay, Dirk, why don’t you come have a drink with us?” 

“Huh? Oh, uh, actually--” 

“Oh, we won’t be out long. Please, it’s our treat!” Stephen pressed, pushing him along. 

Ugh, he wasn’t a bar type anymore…him and Chika had mixed drinks at home. But, well, he had to be cordial. They didn’t end up going too far, finding a bar that was similar to a British pub and settling there for an ale. Dirk smiled some as they got a round of Newcastle. “What’s your brand, mate?” asked Raymond. 

Dirk wasn’t very disparaging, unfortunately. Or fortunately, he supposed. “I’m not particularly picky. My…grandfather-in-law introduced me to Heineken while my wife and her friends got me into Corona.” 

He cracked the top on his drink before noting they’d fallen rather quiet. Taking a swig, he looked to them. They were staring at him blankly. Hmm? 

“Your…what?” 

Grandfather-in-law did seem like one of those antsy relationship claims but he figured it was correct. Raymond seemed incredulous, “You’re _married_ ?” 

Hmm, perhaps they expected a married man would turn down this venture. He nodded. Stephen leaned back, staring at him as if he were some sort of bewildering creature.“…Why?” 

“Why?” 

“Why would you get _married_? No one gets _married_ anymore.” 

Dirk raised a brow as Angeline snorted, drinking her beer daintily, “I’ll say! Haven’t you heard? It’s just a gigantic inconvenience.” 

…What? “…I’ve never found much inconvenience in it” his eyes narrowed. 

“Oh yea?” Raymond challenged, “What if one of you wishes to quit the whole do? Who gets to take all the furniture? Cover all the bills? Pay the divorce lawyers?” 

Crossing his arms, Dirk tilted his head, “…I try not to think of divorce. It’s not come up in the fifteen or so years we’ve been together.” 

They _balked_ at fifteen years. Over, really. “You’ve slept and snogged with the same person for fifteen years?” Angeline demanded in disbelief. 

“Yes…?” 

“You must be a _saint_ ” Raymond huffed, “Why, I can’t bear to be with anyone longer than two months let alone fifteen plus years! It’s just _antiquated_!” 

‘Antiquated’?! What the hell was antiquated about having the same emotional and physical partner for a long spans of time?! “I bet you have children too” Stephen shook his head. 

What even? “Yes, I have twin boys” Dirk glowered. 

They just bemoaned. ‘If she leaves you she’s taking you to the bank. Eighteen years!’. For the love of Christ. “In this realm where my wife would leave me I assure you I would happily take care of the children I brought into the world.’ God forbid anyone have responsibility for their actions. 

He was pretty peaked by the time they were done lecturing him about the ‘mistakes’ he’d made. Wet behind the ears and, yes, decidedly promiscuous but critical of those that weren’t and they had the nerve to sit here and ridicule him? Annoyed, he paid his tab and bid them a ‘good night’ because he was too f—king polite sometimes. 

Leaving them there, disgruntled that he even got disgruntled since he should have just held firm that everything was fine in his life, Dirk made the drive home, his mind rushing with snippy remarks and counter arguments for their ablest remarks. How does one criticize something they’d _never had_? 

Dirk pulled up into the yard, irritable, and opened the door. He wanted to tell Chika about these obnoxious brats but was instead met by Amory. Groaning, he kneeled and pet their family dog, the furry beast licking his face contently. He guessed that they had a dog to complete the family was crazy too. 

“Dirk, where have you been?” 

He stood quickly, looking to his wife and expecting her normal expression face. Instead he was confusingly met with annoyance. “I, uh--” 

“You forgot that you were supposed to pick the boys up after work. They ended up sitting two hours after their class was over in the dark. Cody is staying with his father and Candace nor Mrs. Jones were there today. They did not call me until after I was out of my meeting to tell me.” 

Damn it. “I-I’m sorry, I-I did for--” 

“You smell like _beer._ You were out _drinking_?” 

…Oh God, their stupid prophecy was coming true!! Horrified, he grasped her shoulders, “P-Please don’t leave me!” 

Chika recoiled, her face melting from annoyed to bewildered, “What? Are you drunk?” 

“Crosby, he-he stuck me with being the adviser for these-these study-abroad obnoxious brats from England and th-they wanted me to come have a drink with them and I guess I got a little caught up in our discussion and forgot. I’m sorry, please, I-I love you.” 

His wife blinked languidly at him, “Yes, you are drunk. But I will accept your reason since it was slightly related to work. I wish you’d called but you have maintained a good track record up until today and that’s admirable. Go apologize to Liam and Elam and we will consider the matter forgiven.” 

Sobbing, he hugged her, “You’re so good to me!” 

“On second thought, shower, take some moments to sober up, _then_ go ask the boys to forgive you. Your drunkenness is nothing I wish to explain to them.” 

Dirk wanted to express he wasn’t _that_ drunk since he’d finished that beer two hours ago but he did smell like a bar so a shower first was warranted. Kissing her cheek, he went upstairs to their bathroom and took a nice hot shower. After he pulled on his leisure clothes, Dirk wandered down the steps to the living room after seeing neither child was in their rooms. Imagine his surprise when they both came to the consensus that they were ready for separate living spaces. They were definitely growing… 

Liam was on his phone while Elam appeared to be reading something. Feeling nauseous that he left his sons to fend for themselves, he rubbed his arms, “A-Ah, lads, I-I’m sorry that I forgot you had practice today.” 

They looked up at him absently, Liam drawling, “It’s fine, da. We just did some homework.” 

Elam nodded some, not looking up from his book. Somehow he felt they were a little more irritated than _that._ “Well, that’s…good. You know, I’m always available to call though or at least text.” 

“You’re busy…” Elam shrugged. 

Yes, busy getting told his family was an inconvenience when in reality he was inconveniencing them. “No, I’m never too busy for you both. At the very least I would have gotten back to you as soon as possible. Please, if it ever seems I’ve gotten a little senile and forgotten to do something, let me know.” 

‘When they get in the doubles, they start getting a little moody’, Chihaya had informed Chika. ‘I mean, not to say you were moody or anything but you started getting more distant than I was used to and it kind of made me sad…’. Yes, he supposed that’s where he was now as they didn’t remark at all to that sentiment, just going back to what they were doing. He felt ill. 

Resigning without dinner, one of his ‘punishments’ as a child, he slammed face first into their huge bed. Fine, people had different opinions on how they ran their affairs. He got that and he was quite okay with it. But to call the idea that he wanted a family ‘antiquated’? All they saw was the money and the monotony. It…it was fulfilling. More fulfilling when they didn’t hate him for being dull. 

Dirk breathed in faintly when his shoulders were kneaded. “They hate me.” 

“They do not” his wife assured, the ‘culprit’ of his massage, “They just had a bad day at school and then a bad day at practice. I suppose the waiting was just the pinnacle of a bad day. They are very reasonable boys, they were just moody because nothing went right for them today and it was projected back at you. Do not take it personally.” 

Turning over, he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. “…I don’t suppose I had a good day myself.” 

Chika dropped beside him, resting her chin on his chest, “What occurred today? You said something about students from abroad shadowing you?” 

“Well…yes. They…have a bit of a different lifestyle than myself and…well, they see my lifestyle as a bit…dated.” 

She yawned before closing her scarlet eyes. His ever observant wife murmured, “It is true, the marriage rate has dropped tremendously in the past thirty years. Not to mention there has been a decrease in reproduction as well. The Marianna Serum makes it so we don’t die and thus if we don’t die nor age there is less of a drive to procreate.” 

He frowned, “Huh, strangely I hadn’t thought of that…I suppose since everyone we know has children, I thought it hadn’t quite reached that point.” 

“I believe at this point we and everyone we know are the exception, not the rule.” 

“…So…are we…wrong? I’ve…I’ve never felt ‘wrong’ in our relationship…” he mumbled. 

Shaking her head, she opened her eyes some, “You cannot weigh everyone’s life in terms of ‘right’ or ‘wrong’. We take our own stances and decide how we wish to run our affairs. As such, no, I’ve never felt our relationship was ‘wrong’ either but that is simply because we are happy and maintain it. It may not be right for another person. However, it is annoying that someone else deemed it incorrect. How long must they shadow you?” 

Dirk groaned in horror at the reminder. “ _Two weeks._ I hope they tire of my archaic ways and request a new mentor…” 

She rubbed his chest for a moment before kissing his jaw. “Do not concern yourself too much, we all have annoying things to do at work. For now, let’s call this day a miss and go to sleep.” 

‘A miss’. He felt awful because those ‘brats’ made him feel ‘antiquated’ for being with his beloved. Not tomorrow. 

He woke up earlier than usual and made his boys and wife a nice breakfast of French toast, sausage, and eggs. The twins tumbled down not long after he was finished and he fearfully presented them the meal. Alas, it…seemed to be just as Chika said, they’d had a bad day yesterday. They thanked him happily for the meal and started chattering to him as usual. Thank…thank God. 

Chika wandered down next with Amory under her arm, their family dog seeming content and…fluffy. “Sir Derp here found his way into the shower with me…which is peculiar since we have shower doors.” 

“Good grief, Amory” Dirk scowled. 

“It’s fine” she yawned, getting her orange juice out of the fridge, “I blow dried him and I think he looks quite handsome.” 

Smirking, Dirk stared at the dog as he strutted around in his fluffed glory. Silly thing. The boys gushed that one day they were going to sneak him to school with them and Chika scolded them not to cause trouble. Yes, Amory would cause quite the spectacle at school. Maybe he should take him so he can distract those dolts. 

He dressed for work, gave his wife a kiss, and told his lads to have a fine day at school. Contented with everything, he decided to just take the train to work today. He didn’t feel like quibbling with parking. 

Dirk groaned to find that his ‘protégés’ were already there waiting for him. He supposed they were staying in a dorm. Stephen looked up and blinked languidly, “Hello.” 

“Hello” he greeted, setting his things down. So far so good. 

“We were just about to text you” Raymond said, “Next week we’ll be shadowing another bloke.” 

Thank GOD. “Oh, that’s good. Probably wouldn’t see a whole lot just working with me, of course.” 

Angeline muttered something…he fathomed that he wasn’t much of a teacher anyway. Actually, why were they shadowing him? He wasn’t a professor… 

Well, whatever. If anything he’d continue to be cordial. He took them to the school library and the ‘commons’ of sorts. Hell, he even took them to lunch on his dime. He guessed he might have won them over a bit with that… 

Pleased with himself overall, when it was time to go home for the day he did as the day before: packed his things, got ready to bid them ‘good night’. “Ay, Dirk, since you bought us food today, let us buy you a beer!” 

Good gravy. Prepared to say ‘hell no’, he wearily gave in, this time texting his boys he had a business meeting. They text back that they were staying over with Cody to work on a school project due tomorrow anyway and not to worry, giving their love. Such sweet boys… 

He got a shot of vodka this time since he wasn’t driving, wondering what the shenanigans for the night would be. Raymond blinked at him, “Did you tell your wife you’d be here?” 

“Mm, no, I checked in with my sons though.” 

Angeline, quiet most of the day, sneered. “You even have to check in with your children?” 

“Yes, that’s called ‘respect’” he stated dryly, “If they need something then I’m not going to say ‘daddy’s busy getting tipsy at the bar’.” 

Dirk rolled his eyes as they seemed up in arms about needing ‘permission’ to do things and why they were unattached. Any other way was pure misery and idiocy, they drove ceaselessly. Yes, yes, right. God forbid he live his life the way he wanted to, that must be idiocy as well. 

“Does your wife have stretch marks?” Stephen jeered, “ ‘Tiger stripes’?” 

“Do you have stretch marks? I do. I wasn’t aware those were only supposed to appear on women.” 

Stephen scoffed, “You know precisely what I mean, bloke. Stretch marks _everywhere_. Because she had _children_.” 

“I have _some_ stretch marks” Angeline remarked snidely, “But not because I let babies stretch out my stomach!” 

Kneading his brow, Dirk wondered how fired he’d be if he throttled these bastards. Or arrested. Prepared to resign the same as he had last night, his action was interrupted. “Ayyy, Sherlock!” 

Dirk recoiled, surprised, and looked up. Wha? Nemoto Eiji and Cheryl were entering the bar for _whatever_ reason. Why? His eyes widened more when he saw Chika was also there. Eh? 

“H-hey. What are you all doing here?” 

Chika got closer to him, looking around for a moment, “Eiji and I are having a business drink with some potential clients for the computer firm. As Iris-chan and Michael-chan are being watched by Uncle Juro, Eiji thought that he and Cheryl could have some fun after the meeting in Boston.” 

“Yep. Can’t run back to mommy and daddy if mommy and daddy aren’t in the country!” 

Smirking, Dirk raised a brow, “Poor things. Cheryl, are you sitting in on this meeting?” 

“Goodness no” Cheryl rolled her eyes, “I’d fall asleep on the spot. I was just going to have a drink at the bar. You know Bruce runs this place now, correct?” 

Eh? “He does? I had no idea!” 

Chika nodded, rubbing his shoulder, “That’s why I suggested it to the potential clients. Bruce has always represented Amherst and since we are associated I assume this is the best location.” 

“Ah, yes, makes sense.” 

Ah, that reminded him. Looking to his ‘pupils’, he smiled, “My manners. Stephen, Angeline, Raymond, this is my dear wife, Chika Middleton, and our friends Eiji and Cheryl Nemoto. Everyone, these are some students from England that are currently shadowing me.” 

“Nice to meet you. Dirk told me about you last night” Chika said politely. 

Eep. The two males just silently nodded as Angeline stared at her evenly. Chika was wearing a very nice formfitting black blouse that showed off a wee bit of cleavage and the necklace her father gave her on their wedding day with a nice pair of dark wash jeans, her long hair curled at the ends. She was always quite lovely but, well, he supposed if she were single and another single gent caught sight of her right now they wouldn’t be thinking of her stretch marks. 

“Well, hey, you got other English folk, my wife will blend in majestically so I don’t have to worry about her running off with a dashing young college student” Eiji nodded. 

Cheryl smirked and jabbed him. Dirk was thrilled with the idea. “Why please, join us.” 

He accepted his wife’s kiss as she leaned down, rubbing his hair, “Did you drive today?” 

“Oh no, I figured it’s just starting to get hectic in those confounded parking garages.” 

“Then if you’re ready to go once the meeting is over we can ride home together. As I knew I’d be drinking I rode with him and will need a taxi back. Eiji and Cheryl are staying at a hotel nearby” Chika explained. 

Giving her squeeze a hand, thankful for the ‘out’, he nodded. “Sounds perfect, dear.” 

“Better get rolling, Chic, I think our target just rolled in” Eiji announced, looking to the door. 

“Ah, right. See you in a bit.” 

Letting her go and pulling out a chair for Cheryl to sit in, he flagged down a waitress to get her a drink. She went with a rum and coke. His guests stared at her. He supposed if she weren’t more like a sister at this point he’d assume Cheryl was rather gorgeous. She was wearing a v-neck spaghetti strapped blue dress with a shrug. Some men had caught of sight of her as well so he also figured he was about to feature something… 

“Sooo…you’re um, from England as well?” Stephen questioned. 

Cheryl nodded, sipping her drink. The woman had never been very chatty. Angeline glared at him suddenly. “So…that was your wife?” 

“Mm hmm. My lovely Chika.” 

“Chika’s an unusual name” Raymond drawled, looking to Cheryl, “And…Nemoto?” 

Cheryl blinked languidly, “Yes, our spouses are Japanese. What of it?” 

“O-oh, well--” 

Stephen appeared bewildered. “Japanese? Your wife is Japanese?” 

“Mostly” Dirk confirmed. 

“She’s…she’s so tall…and…” 

He felt something about how ‘curvaceous’ was meant to go there but apparently these prats had _some_ manners. Dirk shrugged, “Her grandfathers are half-American as is one of her grandmothers so I think she got ‘tall genes’ from them.” And as Chika told them all those years ago the buxomness just runs in the family. 

Stephen smiled suddenly at Cheryl, his demeanor suddenly becoming…flirtatious. Oh good, flirt with a married woman, sure. “It’s a shame though, such lovely women getting attached so firmly in ‘marriages’.” 

Cheryl stared at him blankly. “Yes, I’m sure it’s quite a shame that I chose to sleep with one man and one man only.” 

Dropping his beer down, Stephen pursed his lips, “It _is_! All the men in the world you have available…all the women you have available…and vice versa! Yet you all decided to choose _one person_. To a realist it’s almost insulting.” 

“Indeed” huffed Angeline, “To get caught up in the patriarchy of marriage is degrading at best!” 

“Is this what you’re teaching them, Dirk? The patriarchy of marriage and how not being a promiscuous spinster is an insult to promiscuous spinsters that want to snog with them?” Cheryl looked to him sarcastically. 

Dirk snickered, taking another shot, “You know it.” 

“That’s--” Stephen huffed. 

“Dirk, swear not to punch this lad in the face” Cheryl suddenly interrupted. 

“Kay.” 

Stephen’s eyes widened as she crossed her arms, “With the thought that Dirk isn’t going to sock you in the looker, what do you think of his wife?” 

“O-oh, well, she’s…she’s quite…quite lovely.” 

“Oh, so you didn’t think ‘knockers’? You must be a saint” Cheryl snorted. 

Leering, Dirk pointed at her, “You leave my baby’s knockers out of this, you.” 

“So that’s supposed to be the perk? He gets to have a wife with double Ds and the world is right?” snapped Angeline. 

“I’m pretty sure the relationship would have imploded long ago if all it was was a set of tits that got Chika and Dirk attached. The point is Dirk and I are married to people that we find attractive. It’s not as if we don’t find other people ‘attractive’ but it’s not the same. They’re also something called ‘comfortable’. They know all those bad things about you and yet they still tolerate you and you know all the bad things about them but they’re still someone you adore. You see marriage as taking someone ‘off the market’ and both a rejection of one’s ‘animal instincts’ to bonk with every Tom, Dick, and Harry you come across and dismissive of those that don’t live that way. Well, you’re right. I don’t need Tom, Dick, nor Harry because I have my husband whom I find sexy, enjoy sex with, and is _always_ available for me to have sex with. Must be quite enjoyable to have to go out to a bar or club every night to find someone not smothered in STDs or come home in defeat to jerk off” Cheryl lectured derisively. 

Ouch. Dirk smiled awkwardly as the three gaped in horror. “…What she’s…trying to say is that marriage isn’t for everyone the same as living a completely free range sort of lifestyle. Neither are wrong but we have to realize that people are going to live what’s most comfortable to them. Cheryl’s right, my wife’s all the woman I need and she’s comfortable. I _was_ a bit of a tramp in my youth but that…that changed because I met her. No one else crosses my mind.” 

“Yes” Cheryl said drably, “I was the same way. I slept around but it brought me no satisfaction as it most likely brings you. When I met Eiji my desire for such things diminished…and there’s literally _nothing_ wrong with that. I’m not going to cry any tears because I don’t get to bonk around. And I’m certainly not crying because people like you lot think it’s unfair we decided we don’t want to anymore.” 

Yea, they weren’t convinced. And he didn’t care because there was nothing else to say. They were almost treating this on the same level as they killed people for a hobby. Seriously though, what was it to them? 

Eiji and Chika stumbled back over thankfully before the exchange got any more heated. Grinning, Eiji pulled his wife and hugged her to him, whispering something in her ear. She pouted and flustered, smacking him chidingly and calling him a ‘whore’. Picking up her purse though she waved a hand, “Well, wish I can say it’s been pleasant but that’d be a lie. Have a good night, you lot.” 

They glared miserably and Dirk stood, putting down some bills for their drinks. Startling him, Chika suddenly hugged his side, staring at him. “I-I want to go home to bed with you.” 

“A-ah, well, um, yes, let’s-let’s go do that. I’ll, uh, see you all” he smiled quickly, supporting his clearly intoxicated wife. 

Hailing a taxi outside, pulling her close into his body to keep her warm, he opened the door for them and helped her inside. It was alarming how unsurprised he was that she started attacking his neck, kissing and suckling rather intensely. “Hi, darling” he smiled, nudging her a bit, “We’re in a taxi.” 

“You don’t know that” she drawled, crawling face forward in his lap. 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure” he nodded, hugging her waist and stroking her hair. “Chika…do you ever wish you could sleep with someone else?” 

Chika blinked, pausing trying to undress him in public to muse. “…Russell.” 

“Russell??” 

“He is such a warm pillow…” she said sadly, “Amory is a miniature pillow and he is comfortable but he is not a Russell pillow.” 

Dirk stared at her, wide-eyed, “Oh, uh…I didn’t mean…that sort of sleeping, dear, but you’re, um, right. Using Russell as a pillow is different than having Amory as one. Um…did you get this…intoxicated during the work meeting?” 

“He wished for Eiji and me to match drinks before he would even consider talking about future interest in the project so…we did. Luckily Eiji and my college days assisted immensely…” 

Very strange. Dirk smiled quickly and paid their taxi driver in a rush as Chika pulled his arm to drag him inside. Every time though…she knew that nothing was going to happen tonight. 

Sighing as she pushed him into bed and straddled his waist, he grasped her hands as she started to unbutton his shirt. “Love, you’re drunk. You know our agreement.” 

“I have only had sex with one man in the past zillion years and that is you. Why would me being drunk suddenly change that to ‘perhaps I _don’t_ want to have sex with him’?” she demanded crossly. 

Dirk smiled some as she swatted his hands away so she could undress him. “While I can _suppose_ that’s true--” 

“No” she glared, “I’d rather you not participate than cease.” 

What? He almost laughed as she undressed herself after taking off her clothes. “So I suppose I’ll just lie here while you decide how this goes?” 

“Yes.” 

Still spoiling the old chap, he thought with a smirk. Accepting her hot kisses, he groaned faintly as she grinded against his cock. No, Dirk, she…still was wasted. But…damn. 

His phone suddenly rang and he thought perhaps that’d be a rather good ‘out’. Though he supposed ‘good’ wasn’t the exact word he’d use. 

_Alas_ , his lovely lady grabbed it before he could and pressed ‘send’ on privacy. “Hello?” 

From what he heard it sounded like Angeline…? What? But Chika just blinked, “No, he is busy right now. He’ll call you back later.” 

Dirk bit his lip, way too amused, when she clicked off without much more and tossed it back onto his nightstand. “I-It wasn’t an emergency, was it?” 

“Probably not.” 

‘Probably not’. Well, most likely not. If it were, well…he’d deal with it tomorrow. Tonight…tonight, seemed like he was being a good submissive chap. 

The next morning, Chika was sleeping quite heavily. He smiled and stroked her hair back, whispering softly in her ear that it was time for work. She moaned in dismay, burying her face under her pillow. Dirk chuckled, opening the door to the bedroom as he wandered about to compile his clothes for the day. Amory rushed in, barking at him. “I know, I know, sir. You didn’t have your other friends available then we lock the door on you too. Must’ve been a lonely night.” 

Somehow this woke his wife up, the woman turning on her side and gazing drearily. “Come here, derp.” 

Amory had a little staircase to get into their bed, darting to his probably true master without restraint. She scratched his belly and hugged him to her while she dozed for a few more minutes which did seem to please their miniature beast. Grabbing some towels, he winked, “I know Amory’s probably a lot better shower partner than I am, Darling, but we are running a bit behind today.” 

Yawning, she sat up, the blanket falling off her bare breasts. “Yes, I guess a quick shower together is best.” 

She pulled up an anime series for Amory to become absorbed in while they bathed and…well, they…did fool around a little. It was just kind of a given for them taking a shower together. Certainly made his morning. 

While Chika was dressing still, he went downstairs and made them a quick breakfast of grilled cheese on an English muffin and coffee. When the woman came down, he gave her a kiss and her breakfast before heading out. He’d take the train again today… 

Whistling, pretty content on this Wednesday morning, he smiled at his four ‘protégés’ as he entered his office. “Good morning, chaps!” 

They stared at him drearily. Angeline looked…quite irritated. “I called you last night.” 

“Oh yes, sorry about that. We fell asleep…it wasn’t an emergency, I hope?” 

The girl was just appalled. “So another woman can call your phone, your wife picks up, and she simply answers ‘he’s busy’!? She wasn’t angry or questioning?!” 

…Huh. He’d not actually thought that far. Making a face, he slowly shook his head, “No, we’re…fine. Chika knows me better than that, I suppose.” 

This seemed to frustrate them all, the guys especially leering at him. Or, he supposed, his neck? Which probably was covered in hickeys. Oops. Not sure what else he could show them today, he decided to just discuss the curriculum and allow them to assist his students. That got a little bit of a good rise out of them, they seemed to enjoy discussing student’s educational goals with them. That was just it though, he didn’t think they were ‘bad’, just a little…outspoken. 

Stephen frowned, looking at a slip of paper. “That last lass actually asked me to have a drink with her tonight. Should I or is that a violation of conduct?” 

Hesitant, Dirk drawled, “While I do occasionally have lunch or drinks with my students I’m very close to and have been with through the entirety of their student career, I rarely make social visits as they can be misconstrued. In this case though you should be fine, just emphasize you have no affiliation with Amherst, really.” 

The man nodded but Angeline glowered, “Why would it be misconstrued since your wife trusts you so?” 

God. “I meant misconstrued by the student and the _university_. While yes, they recognize these are adults, there are still some hangouts with being too friendly with someone in charge of your academics.” 

“Oh no, I think it makes perfect sense” Stephen said, seeming to be reasonable. 

“Yes, it makes perfect sense alright” snapped Angeline, “I think everyone on this side of the pond must be caught up in some archaic sense of relationships and their nature. But it’s fine as long as he has a double D wife!” 

“Actually they’re triple Ds. It’s nice you think they’re smaller, I assumed they were looking a little heavy lately.” 

Angeline jumped, alarmed, Dirk blinking languidly as his wife entered the office. “Hello, my love. Working at Amherst today?” 

She was wearing a pretty white high neck dress today, her hair up and a stylish briefcase purse from her grandmum on her arm. Sighing, she nodded, “Yes. Our client wanted us to show him around the school so Eiji will be coming soon. I had to pick the boys up though and I was hoping you could let them sit with you for thirty or so minutes.” 

“Oh, sure. Uh, where are they?” Dirk frowned, looking around here. 

“They’ll be here shortly. Crosby caught sight of them and they were chattering.” 

Figures. He smiled as she gave him a kiss before she left, waving and saying she’d be back shortly. His students leered. Uh oh, he could feel the lecture. 

“Da, oh my God, Crosby said we can go to the World Cup next year!” 

Dirk looked up, Liam and Elam Middleton rushing in. Smiling, he raised a brow, “Did he now? What does that entail?” 

“It’s a kid’s program they’re doing! He said if we sign up we can go free since you’re an employee!” gushed Liam, “Can we, da, can we?” 

He wasn’t a huge sport’s fan but his son’s liked a great number of things and sports was one of them. Chihaya had droned that they were ‘boy’s boys’ with that stuff but the duo had convinced the man to come play tennis with them once along with their grandmum and Chihaya joked he was pretty good for a person only trained by Nintendo. Alas, his boys had been quite hyped about the World Cup this year so… “I don’t see why not.” 

Chuckling as they seemed beside themselves about something that wasn’t set to occur for some months, he cleared his throat. “Lads, these are some students over here from Essex in England. Stephen, Raymond, Angeline, I’d like you to meet my sons, Liam and Elam Middleton. Liam’s got the beauty mark on the left.” 

“‘Ello” the two greeted, friendly as usual. 

Stephen and Angeline didn’t say anything, staring at them like the existence of children was some bewildering enigma. Raymond on the other hand nodded, “Hello. So you’re football fans, ay? What team do you route for?” 

“Our preference goes England, USA, and then Japan” Liam nodded, taking a seat on a stool Dirk had seated behind him. 

“Why, no Belgium, no Netherlands? Blooming good teams, you know?” 

“Oh, they are” Elam agreed, “Netherlands gave Chile a good run for its money, I’d say.” 

Ah yes, the joys of camaraderie in something or the other. Raymond and his sons had a rather nice long conversation about all sorts of sportsy things. Angeline and Stephen seemed to get fed up with that and went to walk about while he did some paper work… 

About forty minutes later, Chika returned, seeming pleased. He smiled, “I’m imagining that your meeting went well?” 

“Yes, he is committed to investing in our company” she nodded, “Arthur should be very pleased with the outcome. However, now I am famished. My Liam, my Elam, let’s go get something to eat.” 

“Ah, awesome!” Liam gushed, standing, “It was a pleasure speaking with you, Mr. Raymond, we’re looking forward to seeing the outcome of the qualifiers and all this year.” 

Raymond nodded, “Indeed. I hope you two get to feature a game, they’re quite something.” 

Crossing his arms in thought, Dirk drawled, “Darling, if you can wait for a few more moments, I think I’d like to join. I’m a bit puckish myself and probably want to call it an early day since I don’t have any more appointments.” 

“Alright. We’ll be in the car.” 

His family left and he sighed, starting to pack his things. Well, at least that gave him an out for another night of heckling drinking. Raymond looked toward the door, crossing his arms. “…I…do suppose you have a pleasant family. Your boys aren’t as obnoxious as other children I’ve featured and your wife and you seem to get along well. It’s nothing I’d want personally but I can see where it’d be good for someone else.” 

Dirk was honestly shocked the lad was admitting any such thing after these three days of dismay. “…Angeline, her father bailed on her and her mother when she was a teenager and ever since her mother and she have been very…negative of relationships. Similar situation with Stephen except his mother was an addict so he didn’t receive much emotional support. Myself, I’m the more neutral of the three. Parent’s never divorced, had older siblings…just never felt the need to have a family myself. But it’s difficult to understand someone being happy with something you deny so much. At least I’ll apologize for being so bullheaded.” 

“No, I…I understand. Especially given that should you keep everything in order you’ll live forever, why would you extend your lineage?” 

Raymond frowned, “…I think that’s a rather expected excuse. I think it’d almost be more interesting to _have_ children because we live forever. To see that line progress onward for all time, to see where it deviates, to see where it grows. It’d be like watching a story unravel I’d say.” 

…Yes. That…that was also true. Shaking his hand, telling him to tell the others he’d see them tomorrow, he walked out to meet up with his family, climbing into the front seat. Chika questioned where they wanted to eat and the consensus was for Manny’s. He looked in the rearview mirror at his sons as they discussed some Bion tactics with their mum. Recently Chihaya bought them both subscriptions and the two were proud members of his strong guild consisting of Chika’s cousins Yukina Skye, Yagami Iori, and Inaba Hayato along with her father’s friends whom their children were Chika’s best friends. A lineage…a legacy, rather, he assumed. And…literally, it wouldn’t die without reason. 

Yes. That was quite the story to behold. He smiled as Liam and Elam said they were going to text Mint to meet them for dinner. He quite looked forward to the chapters to come. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: 

We Are Young is…by Fun! XP Features the fantabulous Janelle Monae. 

I know, Bokumono purists, you all think Mistel is gravy and an excellent name and tumblr basically talked XSEED into keeping the name but I HATE IT WITH A PASSION. Just like, you can’t even understand, I _don’t like it._ Nothing about it appeals to me at all but whatever, had no intention of marrying him anyway. Alas, pre-purist demands, they were going to rename him Michael and yea, he’s Michael in _my_ Legacy so yep. 

BY THE WAY, if you’re not keeping up with Harvest Moon/BokuMono, let me update you: Connect to a New World (or Land) is being brought to the U.S. as Story of Seasons because it is being translated by XSEED who did the translation on Rune Factory 4. The name “Harvest Moon” belongs to Natsume who usually translates our games for us. Thus, XSEED legally cannot use the name ‘Harvest Moon’ and is why when it comes to the States it’ll be ‘Story of Seasons’. This is also why characters like Cam will be ‘Kamil’ and Reina will be ‘Licorice’. As Cam and Reina the two appear in Harvest Moon. Yea, a lot of craziness. 

_But_ Natsume is also producing their own _Harvest Moon_ game. Note, it is _only_ Harvest Moon and is not affiliated with the Japanese BokuMono _at all_. This is purely American based creation and it’ll be called The Lost Valley. It’s some very chibi looking Minecraftian scape looking thing that I’m frankly not driven to keep up with but I’ll hold out hope. So yes, BokuMono is getting Connect to a New World published by XSEED thus it’s not “Harvest Moon” which is the name owned by Natsume but Story of Seasons. Natsume has produced their own game called The Lost Valley which is not Japanese based BokuMono. Good stuff. It’s certainly brought out the crazy in the fandom though, dear God. 

Sandra, or ‘the crypt keeper’, is based on that old lady from A New Beginning I never got around to unlocking XD 

A Charlie Brown Christmas is a classic Peanuts movie. I don’t own it! 

Neither do I own the Justice League, property of DC. Iron Man belongs to Marvel. 

Yes, Cam and Leann’s ‘Amber’ is based around green-haired Amber from RF4. This little schism of theirs will play out more in future chapters. 

Kid Icarus is a Nintendo game. 

Okay, so…this sort of section is over? Like, now it’s time to end it out with ENDGAME. ENDGAME will follow Liam and Elam through a bit of their life and that’ll be that. It’ll still contain the other characters of course but I wanted to wrap them up so I wouldn’t be inspired to do freakin’ fourth generation kids that take like a whole year. I need to get on to some other stuff but I do want to finish their tale. Other children will get a true one-two shot (I know, I say ‘one shot’ and then it turns into ‘twenty-four shot’). 


	70. ENDGAME 1

**ENDGAME 1**

**Author’s Note:** Hello, hello. Been a while, sort of, unless you count Emma’s Story. I’ve been cranking along on this one for quite a while and run into all sorts of life motivation issues. Luckily I started to get pretty excited about it and was writing it anywhere from on my phone to my tablet to by hand. Now here she goes… 

This one surprised me because I had a surprise character created that even shocked me…and of course, my long time readers know _exactly_ where that’s going and…yea, I can promise you this time though it’s already a massive spoiler for an already plotted out oneshot that it will happen. 

So I checked it over, did edits, but since it’s me a thousand awful ones will pop out of nowhere by the time I post it. I’ve been having Elam/Liam issues where I use the wrong one’s name but hopefully I caught that. So, for now, enjoy~ 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Liam Middleton grinned lightly as one of his pals from History class chattered about the gym teacher’s obsession with plaid gym shorts. ‘Dude has to have like three hundred pairs!!’. So silly._

_They were in junior high. Liam was enjoying it but…well…things were getting complicated for his twin brother, Elam. More often than not he found him chattering with his pals about things like girls and who they liked and that stuff. Surely Liam’s friends has asked but he didn’t really have anyone? He had plenty of girl friends but romance had not struck him once. Perhaps he was just too young. Of course, Elam was his twin so they were the same age basically. Maybe he was just a late bloomer then._

_Mint, true name still not revealed six years later, O’Shea popped from around a corner with a group of girls. He waved to her and she called that they’d have to meet after school. That was one hang up with junior high: he was very unlikely to see her or Cody Parker throughout the day and he only shared one class with either of them. At the very least he had homeroom with Elam who was in all accelerated classes…_

_Things had definitely changed but…_

_When the final bell rang, their gang gathered on the front steps. To their surprise Cody had been able to befriend two other guys in his art class. They seemed to have a similar demeanor to their friend though so it was good. Liam imagined they were a little too rowdy for the guy sometimes. Cody snickered and said that was just entertainment, he didn’t have to be completely involved to be amused._

_“So what are we doing today since we don’t have lessons?” stretched Liam, his hoodie strings jumping a little with the movement._

_Elam yawned into the back of his hand. “Can’t be too deeply involved, whatever it is. I have a ton of homework to do.”_

_“So boring” Mint pouted, elbowing him, “But I guess we can go to the Penny Alley, have a milkshake, and call it a day.”_

_Bruce Washington, an old friend of Liam’s family, had joked that back in the day kids and students had old arcades and ‘sock hops’ to go to for kicks. He bought an old hollowed out building and filled it with these huge boxes that somehow played video games. Course, they required MONEY but from a both an economic standpoint and his drive to beat a game, why, it was brill. Not brill for his pockets but brill. The place was quite popular amongst ‘hipsters’ as their Grandpapa Chihaya put it, teasing Bruce._

_The walk to anywhere they wanted to go was very manageable now. Their mum had been reluctant when they told her they were capable of walking around. Naturally they could understand why but they were in a group anyway. Strength in numbers._

_Larry, a guy that worked there, blinked at them languidly as they walked in and greeted him. He never said anything really, even to the point where Cody was like ‘woah, he really doesn’t talk’. That was fine though, he was a nice guy. He always gave them free tokens._

_“Guys, guess what?” Mint gasped when they sat in the small food area, “Ezra Phillips wants to go out!”_

_“Go out where?” Liam echoed, bewildered. Ezra Phillips was a pleasant guy but he often got a little loopy around Mint._

_…OH. Elam looked up, his red eyes narrowing, “…Oh yea? What’d you say?”_

_“Well, it’s only reasonable to go on at least one date before committing” she nodded, looking at the menu._

_Liam glanced at his brother as his lips tightened, seeming quite disgruntled. Another bit of complication. Cody stretched, shaking his head, “I just don’t see the point…”_

_“Neither do I, Cody” Liam agreed, figuring a strawberry milkshake would do, “But whatever makes people happy, right?”_

_“Yea, that’s true” Cody conceded, “So where’s the date to?”_

_“We’re going to go for ice cream and a movie” Mint expressed._

_Elam didn’t say much of anything for the rest of their stay, not even getting anything to eat or drink. Mum said it seemed like Elam would be the moody type…seemed like a correct assumption._

_This was where it began._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika Middleton smiled broadly as she walked back and forth in Shomura Kaoru’s home. Shortly after he married Felicity, they moved into a two bedroom home. He’d said gravely that that meant he probably had to father a child. Surely enough, Felicity shyly told him not too much later they were expecting a baby. Never had Chika met a more unexcited person than her best friend. 

Well, he was doing a little better now. He admitted that he probably lucked out too like Chika’s papa always said he had because she was such a calm baby. Little Shomura Kazuki was also a very calm baby, fit with big round blue eyes and wisps of golden hair. Chika held him in her arms as he stared up at her, every now and again reaching up to her curiously. “You are just so cute. You make me miss my sons being this small.” 

Kaoru yawned into the back of his hand, sitting on his couch and watching them with a soft smile. “Yea, I guess he’s alright. Did the old man proud too having a son.” 

“I hope Uncle Carl would have been just as pleased with a daughter” she pouted, feeling dissatisfied that a boy was preferential. 

“He probably would have been” Kaoru assured, closing his eyes and raising a brow, “…Leese wants a girl too though. Such a pain. If it had to happen I wish I’d had twins too.” 

Chika snorted, giving the baby a kiss, “I would not wish for such things without knowing the stress that goes with it.” 

Chuckling, Kaoru stood and stretched, “They’re okay now though, right?” 

“Yes, but they did start as my holy terrors” she groaned, rubbing her brow. Kazuki mumbled gurgles and she cooed, “But then, they would sit in my arms just as you are now and they were perfect. It was quite a tossup at times.” 

With a snicker, Kaoru looked at the clock, “Well…I need to get him to the doctor and meet up with his mama there. You want to come?” 

“No, no. That is for new parents to do together. I will probably go check up on Leann and see how she is then return home. It was nice seeing you, Kazuki-chan.” 

“Oh God, no, don’t leave before you help me put him in this seat. I can program an entire network but I need a doctorate degree in baby seats to begin to understand” he groaned. 

She smirked but helped him strap the baby seat into his car and get Kazuki properly settled. It’d been a while for her too in the scheme of things. Nowadays it was just a death match who got to sit in the front when Dirk wasn’t there. 

Waving to the two Shomura men as they pulled away, she got into her rental and drove to her great-grandmother’s shop in the upper end shopping district near Subami. For the last year Leann had been commuting to work there on a line she’d been developing in conjunction with Yagami Dana’s popular designer production Yagada. It had been tough on Cam Daugherty and the two’s four year old daughter, Amber. The little girl often asked where her mum was… 

Parking in the back, Chika wandered into the bridal and evening gown store, seeing quite a few people shopping around. She waved to the shop keepers that recognized her as she slipped into the back, expecting to see grandmama, Leann, or both. No, just grandmama. The woman was directing one of her employees to go get her a certain type of fabric. Hmm, perhaps Leann had just went to take a break or was in the restroom. “Grandmama.” 

Dana looked up and smiled, “Oh, hello, dear!” 

They exchanged some pleasantries and she answered questions about Liam and Elam. Grandmama was most concerned about the two given Chika’s grandpapa and Uncle Nelly’s teenage years. “Hooligans. That’s the only way to describe them, absolute hooligans” she shook her head gravely, “I swear, if some adult showed up and said that one of them was their father I wouldn’t be shocked in the least.” 

While Chika was denoting a bit of a fun-loving streak in them, the playboyness she was only really getting a hint of from Elam and even then it wasn’t anything she was ultimately very concerned about. He just said he found different girls cute or something or the other. She wouldn’t really think much of it but Liam never said anything like that in regards to anyone except perhaps Mint but even then it was closer to a familial compliment. 

Finally, Chika felt it’d been a while since she came in and started talking to their grandmama so she asked: “Where’s Leann?” 

“Leann?” Dana echoed, bewildered, “Why, I guess she’s in Boston.” 

What? “No, she left yesterday and said she was still working on her Yagada line…” 

Raising a brow, Dana drawled, “No…she finished that almost seven, eight months ago, I believe. We’re actually done with production on that one.” 

…What? “…That’s…quite strange” Chika shook her head, “Amber-chan was very upset when I left and I promised I’d check on her mama when I got here to see Kazuki-chan and papa.” 

“Poor thing! That’s just odd…perhaps track her with your GPS? Maybe she meant she was working with Aoi on something.” 

Oh, perhaps. Chika’s memory did get a little fuzzy sometimes. Thanking her grandmama, she walked out and looked at her phone. Sometimes they didn’t have GPS activated so that might be an issue but…ah, no, there she was. She was definitely in Japan, at least…of course, she was nowhere near Nemoto Eiji’s grandmother’s fashion office. 

Following the little dot, she found herself somewhat near where her Uncle Ray and Aunt Julia lived. They were nice houses on spacious bits of land. The one she pulled up to where Leann was had a very European flair…perhaps she shouldn’t go in though, this could very well be a meeting with a client. 

…Well, she could apologize for intruding then. Amber-chan was really upset. Walking up the driveway, Chika came to the front door and knocked politely. The very least she could do was knock politely. 

Hearing footsteps on the other side, she created a spiel in her mind apologizing for her presence but requesting to speak with Leann for a moment. She’d apologize to Leann as well for interrupting but that she wanted to take a picture and send it to Amber. It’d be quick. 

The door opened and on the other side was Orland Steffanson. 

Chika stared at the being she pretty much forgot existed, half-naked and scratching his chest. He stared back at her for a moment before his pale blonde brow rose. “…Eh? Chika?” 

It wasn’t possible. “Oi, you’ve…definitely changed since I last saw you, holy crap. Guess you finally got all your hair back.” 

What the hell was this? “Where is Leann?” 

His crystal blue eyes narrowed some before he looked over his shoulder. “Leann, you’ve got company.” 

Chika couldn’t fathom the depth of her feelings when Leann appeared from some corridor, wearing what was clearly a man’s shirt. “Eh? Who iz vizi--” 

The moment Leann caught sight of her, she stopped cold, her green eyes widening in horror. Chika stared at her long and hard before balling her fists. “What is the meaning of this, Leann?” 

“E-Eh, Chika, wha-why are you in Japan?” 

“I was visiting Kazuki. Amber-chan was very upset when I could not bring her with me to come see you as I assumed you were working with grandmama as that is what you told us. Now I asked a question.” 

Leann grimaced before looking to Orland, the man’s hands stuffed in his pockets. He simply turned in the opposite direction. “I’ll be on the deck.” 

Bastard. That bastard. Leann slowly kneaded her hands before clearing her throat, “I-It iz not completely a lie, no, I-I waz working with grandmother.” 

“Seven to eight months ago” Chika amended gravely. “Am I to understand you have been leaving your family, your child, for days at a time to carry on an affair with Orland under the guise of work?” 

“N-not…not completely” she insisted weakly, “I-I do have a pozition here now with Aoi, that I promize!” 

Chika gritted her teeth, feeling angered by her evasiveness. “That still fails to explain why you are naked in Orland’s home. You are cheating. You’re cheating on Cam-nii and you are neglecting Amber.” 

“That’z not true!” Leann protested, looking fearful. “I-I had no real intentionz to start thiz, Chika, I-I was truly working with grandmother and-and I happened to run into Orland. He-he hadn’t seen me in zome time and-and wished to have lunch!” 

This was unthinkable. Chika trembled as Leann looked more and more upset. “You-you cannot blame Orland. I-It iz my fault. I-I waz telling him about everything with Cam and h-how I was upzet about the circumstancez with his parentz and-and even he told me I was being very unreasonable! B-But one thing led to another--” 

“Enough. You’re _both_ to blame. He knows you’re married with a child and yet he will maintain this relationship. You, you are far worse in my book for even allowing this at all. Amber cries for you every night and Cam-nii has no idea why you’re so distant. How dare you?” 

“C-Chika, pleaze, do not tell Cam. I-I don’t want thingz to end thiz way” she choked, starting toward her. 

Backing away quickly, Chika shook. “…I will promise no such thing. How could you? How _could_ you?!” 

She rushed away, running out the front door to the car and gunning it away back toward the airport. 

Leann knew what Cam had been through. She knew all about the nightmare of being treated with such vitriol. Or did she? She was eight when she was sent away, perhaps she couldn’t fathom every part of where Cam-nii was coming from. But that she understood a _particle_ of it ought to have been enough. No, she didn’t have to understand at all, it was wrong. 

Covering her mouth, alarmed when her eyes burned, she rapidly shook her head as she pulled the car back into the rental area. Yes, sometimes her family bothered her. That was human nature though, they were imperfect beings just as she was an imperfect being. She could not expect to be a hundred percent happy with them all the time. But never in an eternity would she imagine cheating on Dirk. Never in an eternity would she cheat on Dirk and in turn have to spend time away from her Liam and Elam to maintain such a sordid thing. She didn’t understand as a wife nor a mother. 

When she got back to Boston, she got her bike out of the storage Dirk and her had for some of their items and rode around for some hours. How… 

How was she to tell Cam-nii, whose first love was forced to marry his best friend due to a moment of fear, who was shunned from one of the only homes he knew, that the mother of his child, his wife, had gone back to the love of her life? 

She gripped the handles, pushing the accelerator as her brows furrowed, her eyes narrowing tightly as she gunned it down Zakim. Was…it her duty to do such? 

It was about ten in the evening by the time she made it back to her home. The noise of her cycle roused her family, apparently. Dirk popped out first, looking confused, and the twins gasped, shocked. “Ah?! Mum, you know how to ride a motorcycle?!” 

“Ah, yes…my, I suppose it has been a while since I’ve ridden” she found herself musing. At least since the twins were born, huh? The maintenance she did last was a miracle then. 

Dirk crossed his arms and got closer as the boys looked at her bike in glee, asking if they could sit on it. “…Darling, I’ve been calling you for the last four hours. I was worried.” 

“…I needed some time alone to think” she mumbled. 

He tilted his head before his green eyes closed some. “Fair enough. Are you hungry?” 

“No…” 

“Mum, mum, can we go for a ride?!” Liam and Elam gushed. 

Dirk blinked, “Not tonight, boys. It’s bed time and it sounds like your mum had a long day.” 

They both voiced their dissatisfaction. Chika kissed their foreheads and told them she’d put it in their shed so she could drive them around this weekend. She smiled as they went back inside to apparently text their friends the ‘awesome news’. She’d…hated leaving them in Japan with her family. Yes, she appreciated it, she was glad for that time she got to spend with just her husband but…there was a part of her that had felt like something was missing when they weren’t there to greet her. 

…Leann purposefully left her child to sleep with another man. 

Gripping her skull, she wandered into the house and went to take a bath. Her…her head hurt. 

What...was she supposed to do? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_She hadn’t meant to. She…just hadn’t had a very good week._

_The day after her discovery, she overlooked some coding and it completely managed to crash at least three weeks of her work. It set back people in Eiji’s company overseas and it certainly set people back in her office. Her coworkers were too kind about it, citing that she’d never made a mistake like that in all the years she’d worked here so she got one to their many. It didn’t make her feel better at all and she worked late trying to fix it. But that’s why it was three weeks of work, it couldn’t simply be fixed overnight._

_Frustrated, she went to bed, looking at a text from her Cam-nii about Amber and how the little girl wanted a pair of fairy wings. He questioned where he’d find such a contraption…she’d clenched her eyes shut, thinking that he was now a single parent in the making. She text back that she would research costume shops to get Amber a nice pair of wings. It wasn’t fair._

_Her car. Her car was run like the well-oiled machine it was. Routine maintenance, oil changes, good gas, all that. The ignition switch went out for no founded reason. She broke down on her way home from work in rush hour traffic. Yes, the car started right back up but merging back into traffic took longer. Oh, and it was a five hundred pieces fix._

_Thursday was her day off and generally it was Dirk’s too. She hid in her own little sanctuary to think, not even letting Amory in. Her derp dog was always sitting with her…_

_Dirk knocked, at least. She could have just stayed quiet and pretended to have gone to sleep but she admitted him. “Darling…are you feeling alright? You’ve been very withdrawn these last few days.”_

_“I’m fine, Dirk.”_

_“Are you sure…? You know you can talk to me about anything.”_

_Could she? Could she tell him that one of his only best friends from childhood was getting cheated on by her cousin? Her cousin. A relative, one of the few people she ought to be able to trust and this. Infuriated, she snapped, “If I wished to talk to you, I would! Just leave me alone!”_

_Dirk stared at her for a moment before silently withdrawing from the room without another word, closing the door behind him softly. Damn it. She…she just didn’t know what to do and…and why her?_

But… 

Things went like that for a while. She and Dirk didn’t speak. He avoided her and she just allowed her rage to boil. It started to affect her beloved sons and they also became withdrawn, running off to stay with their friends and available family to circumvent coming home. 

…Dirk. Dirk…got sick one day and he couldn’t move out of bed. It was his head again. She hadn’t noticed by avoiding him that his headaches returned. The growths came back, ate up what she knew of him, what he was. He stared at her emptily before telling her: “I thought you were beautiful”. 

When? When she was busy being too bottled up inside and allowing her family, the people she loved most, to fall to shambles? He gazed at her, falling apart, turning to dust, and murmuring ‘always’. 

Chika Middleton breathed in hard as she sat up abruptly, almost panting as she rapidly looked around in horror. Where was she? What was going on? Dirk? “Dirk!” 

Jumping to her feet in an utter panic, she stumbled upstairs from the basement, calling, “D-Dirk?! Dirk!” 

No. No, she was not Leann. She did not want to lose her family, never. Rushing up the steps, she cried, “Dirk!” 

Amory Middleton was napping on the bed and lifted his head, staring at her in bewilderment as she ran into the room. Shaking, she found her husband lightly snoring as he lied on his side. He…he usually took a nap if he were upset. Chika walked over to him before collapsing onto his chest as he turned over. His green eyes softly opened and he stared down at her drearily. “Darling…?” 

She whispered, “Does your head hurt?” 

“My head…?” 

“Y-yes. You would tell me if it hurt, wouldn’t you? Like it had back when I was in college. You would not keep it from me, would you?” 

Dirk stared at her, seeming very confused, “Blimey, Chika, _I_ forgot all about that, jeez. No, my head’s not hurt like that for even a second since. Why?” 

Burying her face into his chest, she whimpered, “I-I do not want anything to happen to you. I am sorry, I should not take my frustration out on you. I-I have been so stressed.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. He was quiet for a second. “…I mean, of course it did hurt my feelings a wee bit to be dismissed but once I went down for a little kip I figured that yes, if it were something you wanted to share you’d share with me. Just…I guess I’d hoped we shared a great deal of things with each other, especially something that can manage to stress my calm and collected wife.” 

Closing her eyes, she mumbled, “…I do not know if I can bring you into this. You…may be put in a difficult place.” 

“Bollocks. If you’re there I’m there with you” he growled. “Tell me.” 

…Perhaps he’d know what to do. 

She told him about her horrific dream first and he assured her that her family was stronger than that. If she was going through trials and tribulations they wouldn’t splinter into pieces. They’d hold strong for her. “And I have dedicated an eternity to being with you. I go to have checkups every year, they have not found any of those blasted lumps. You’re with me for the long haul, you poor thing.” 

Jabbing him, she gave him a kiss. “I am fine with this.” 

“Good” he smiled warmly, “Now, is there something else?” 

Yes. And that’s where the feelings started to get heated. 

Chika watched her husband’s face as she told him the circumstances, how she went to visit Kazuki-chan. She explained how after leaving Kaoru and Kazuki, she went to her grandmother’s to see Leann so she could send a picture to Amber. She wasn’t there. “Where was she then?” 

Naturally when she revealed that Leann was half-naked in Orland’s house, Dirk was far from pleased. His face was absolutely livid, almost spitting fire. “W-What the bloody hell?!” 

She grimaced as he flew to his feet and started to pace the room. Pulling Amory into her lap to pet, she murmured, “I…I could not understand. I’d never do that to you, to my Liam, my Elam. I…I just didn’t know what to do.” 

Dirk buried his face in his hands, breathing into them and his words becoming muffled. “…This is the same man that had his best friend deem that he raped his girlfriend of ten years before an entire town for his girlfriend not to defend him and then get forced to marry that man while he is infinitely shunned. This is the same man that had his parents decide to show up on his door almost thirty years later. You are telling me we have to tell this same man that the wife he took in fear, in doubt, that she still carried feelings for another, that this same wife _is cheating with the man he feared she still had feelings for_?” 

Oh God. Stomach knotting, she nodded weakly. “Well that’s just _swell_.” 

Slamming down on the edge of the bed, he bowed his head. “…I pushed him. He was reluctant and I pushed him to maintain this relationship.” 

“Dirk” she protested, setting Amory aside to come over and hug his shoulders, “You were trying to help your good friend move on from his hurt. You thought this was what he needed and in a way it was. Cam-nii has been delighted with his daughter and his job. This…betrayal, that is solely Leann and Orland’s fault. You did not know she had this in her and…and neither did I.” 

He was quiet for a long time. She could feel it somehow, how he was building up what little courage he had to express this to one of their closest friends. Her…her loyalties especially were split. Cam-nii…was like her brother now. Dirk inhaled before grabbing his phone, dialing Cam’s number. 

The image of the man popped up, a smile on his face, “Hey, chum.” 

“Uh…hey, Cam. You busy?” 

“Actually, Leann and I are about to go out to dinner. She came home some nights ago and everything’s been rather good. She’s been spending time with Amber and I and it feels nice. It hasn’t felt nice lately, as you know.” 

…Damn it. Dirk clearly lost his nerve as he smiled quickly, “W-well, that’s quite good then.” 

Cam frowned, “Why though? Did you need to talk to me? I know you were concerned about Chika.” 

Eh? Dirk winced and rubbed his face, “No, we’ve…we’ve resolved that. Um, we can talk later since you have plans, chap, it’s…it’s nothing vital.” 

“Alright” Cam said reluctantly, “I’ll call you if I’m awake tonight.” 

“A-alright.” 

Dirk tossed his phone to the side and hugged his head. Fury. That’s what it was, fury. “So she thinks that since I have found out that she can merely mask her indiscretion by acting ‘normally’. No, this…this is not right.” 

He took a deep breath as he folded his hands together, pressing them to his chin. Watching him, she bit her lip, “You were concerned enough about my behavior to ask Cam.” 

“Well…you two are quite similar in nature at times. I asked what he would do in my place and he simply remarked that you would come to me in time. He was right…just _it was about him_!” 

Dirk sobbed as she swallowed that information. What would he do if he were in her place? “…I am not claiming anything, this is purely hypothetical, but if either of us were to cheat on the other and Cam were to find out, what would we wish him to do?” 

Her husband’s eyes widened for a moment before he pursed his lips. “…I expect as our friend that he’d tell us. Is that what I would want? Perhaps not initially but…one doesn’t cheat simply because it struck them, Chika. In their heart there is place for such a thing and…that means Cam can be pushed out.” 

“…I cannot tell him this. I would not be able to bear breaking Cam-nii’s heart” she rasped. 

“I…I don’t think I can either” Dirk said miserably. “…We need someone impartial, I suppose. Cheryl, perhaps?” 

Chika thought about it. Cheryl wasn’t impartial but in some ways she’d be too impartial, too blunt. It was a good factor in some cases but sensitive matters like these required finesse. That, and… she collapsed on the bed, heavy hearted. “Do not worry. I have a candidate.” 

“Eh? Who?” 

“He is not impartial…but he is blunt and will call a spade what it is. I just hope he believes me.” 

…In his place, she would deny it whole-heartedly because she would put either of her sons so far above such things it’d be impossible. But…a nightmare had to end somewhere. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Where’s your proof?!” 

It was a fall day but Chika Middleton was sitting on the gazebo of the Spanish-styled castle mansion buried in Massachusetts. When she arrived, Max de Sainte-Coquille eagerly served her tea and asked what brought her by after ascertaining about Liam and Elam. Miru de Sainte-Coquille, her blood uncle and mother’s twin brother, arrived next. When he sat down to have tea with them, she delivered the news. Naturally Uncle Miru was less than accepting. 

His red eyes, a staple in Yagami Koji’s sector of the family, were livid as he stood, bellowing. “Are you saying that your cousin is capable of something that underhanded?! Are you saying we didn’t raise her to know better than that?!” 

“I am not, Uncle Miru. I can only express what I have seen with my own eyes and what she herself told me.” 

“Then you misunderstood something! Leann would never just-just pretend to go work in Japan then go shack up with some other man! She has a husband and a daughter! She’s not some-some loose skank!” Miru snapped. 

Chika wasn’t sure this was going to work. “You can call great-grandma and ask her. She was the one that clarified the discretion, that Leann is not where she says she is--” 

“This is bulls—t! I won’t hear it!!” 

So it wouldn’t work. Pressing her lips together, nervous about the state of their relationship now, she looked to her Uncle Max to apologize first as he had fallen entirely silent. The blond man was staring at his cup of tea absently, his blue eyes searching its depth for something. After another moment, he lifted his head. “I…was beginning to wonder. She sent me a link to her clothing line on Yagada and…she was continually telling me she was going back to work on the same line. Except she forgets I keep up with that sort of thing and that I would realize they’d discontinued it at this point.” 

Eh? Miru glared at him hard. “So you’re agreeing that this is possible? Our daughter?” 

“Miru…you and I both know what’s possible in a relationship. And I would think _you’d_ know especially, honey.” 

Her blood uncle recoiled hard, apparently shocked senseless by Uncle Max’s words. He stared at his husband for a minute before biting his lip. “…Right.” 

“That aside, I know my Pookie wouldn’t come out here to slander her cousin for kicks and giggles, she’s got two sons and a hubby to see to!” Max declared haughtily before wilting a bit, “…Just…kind of wish it was for kicks and giggles.” 

Sad, Chika touched his hand, “I am sorry for telling you this, Uncle Max, Uncle Miru. It…it is just that I am not in a very impartial place. One is my cousin and one is a very good friend of mine that I consider a relative. It has been torment.” 

“Oh Pookie, it’s fine, really. Leann certainly has put us all in a rather tight spot, I’d say” Max murmured, patting her hand with his free one. 

Miru had sat down, silent, as he tapped the table erratically. “…So what do we do? Wreck our daughter’s marriage?” 

“Miru, imagine this very plausible scenario: Cam and my Ladybug are free. No daycare, no work, just daddy and daughter. Well, flying is almost as cheap as taking a bus so hey, let’s go see mommy. We go see mommy, mommy’s _half-naked in another man’s house_.” 

“Yes, but--”Uncle Miru started, exasperated, before seeming hopeful, “Maybe we can just get Leann to _stop_. That way we don’t have to mess anything up.” 

Max slowly shook his head. “Miru, sweetie, I love Cam to death. That boy has put up with a lot of our baby’s nonsense over these last few years. I would want him to stay with her because he’s someone I feel I can trust. Alas, our little girl isn’t a little girl now, gnome, and we can’t stop her. It’s going to come down to if she wants to stay with Cam or go to Orland. She can’t play games, especially not when it’s affecting my Ladybug.” 

“What will _divorce_ do to Amber, Max?” 

“…Force her to grow up before she’s ready, I guess” Max said rather drearily. 

Miru gaped at him as Max waved a hand, “Leave it to us, Pookie. Either way, we will let Cam know and…I guess you’ll hear the outcome soon.” 

“Thank you. I…I am still sorry to do this to you” Chika twiddled her fingers. 

“Chika, we’re all parents here and we’re also all married. If someone else can make you sway from either of those things then I think there’s a problem. You didn’t do anything wrong” Max assured. 

They walked her to the door and she sighed, sitting on her motorcycle. She was going to get it inspected and the oil changed and some maintenance. She…she promised her sons that she’d take them for a ride and that’s what she’d do. 

Vows…weren’t supposed to be broken. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Wahh! Papa, papa!”_

_Cam smiled as Amber jumped on his back, hugging his neck. He was outside in his garden, caring for a blue mist shrub. The present Dirk got him all those years ago somehow managed to stay alive in their abode when they went away for five years and he felt that meant a great deal so he brought it here. Dusting off his gloves and setting them aside, he hugged his daughter to his chest and gave her a big smacky kiss. “Hello, my love. You come to help papa in the garden?”_

_“Yes! I love flowers!” she squealed._

_Apple of his eye indeed. He…had pictured his life with children differently but fact of the matter was his girl was his everything. Hugging her, Cam looked up when he heard a knock on the gate._

_He was startled to find his father-in-laws on the other side, opening the gate to enter. Amber squealed, “Grandpa, grandpa!”_

_“Ah, my Ladybug!” Max gushed, catching her up when she sprinted over to him, “Now where are those pretty wings I’ve heard all about?”_

_“Wah! I can go get them, grandpa!” she gasped._

_Miru smiled faintly, giving her a kiss. “Tell you what: why don’t we come in and see them? But, um, do you think you can go in with mommy for a little while?”_

_“Mommy’s not here” Amber said sadly, “She went to Japan again.”_

_Cam frowned at the aghast look on the two’s faces. What? “…Are you serious?” Max muttered under his breath._

_“O-oh, well, in that case, sweetie, I’ll go with you to get your wings” Miru quickly smiled again, taking her from Max._

_“Okay!”_

_Walking over to his father-in-law and shaking his hand, Cam waved him toward the door. “Let me get you some tea, Max. It’s gotten rather cold.”_

_“Ah, wait, hun” Max caught his arm, “I, uh, need to speak with you out here. You’re, um…you’re not going to like it.”_

_…What?_

Cameron Daugherty sat on his recliner, sipping a glass of brandy. Staring back at him from a highly stylized book case were blocks and blocks of pictures. From Chika’s wedding, from their wedding, from vacations…his green eyes stared emptily at all that remained. Just…photos. 

The front door opened and he didn’t move. What…was it about his life? 

Leann poked her head in, dressed in a bright green pea coat, before blinking. “Oh? Cam, darling, you are still up.” 

“…I was waiting for you.” 

“Oh” she smiled, “You didn’t have to do that. Iz Amber azleep?” 

“She’s with your fathers.” 

This was perplexing for a Friday as he was off and that’s when he could devote his full time to his beloved child. Leann seemed confused. “…Oh?” 

Rising to his feet, he looked at her. He thought he’d been able to move on. He…he honestly thought that his life was firmly settled in place. “Max came by, told me a bit of information. Such as your line being done almost a year ago.” 

His wife slowly shook her head, “Yes, I…I have started to work at Eiji’s grandmother’s firm, Aoi. That’s why I’ve been commuting.” 

“When were you going to tell me that?” 

“…What iz the matter, Cam?” 

Balling his fists, trembling, he spat, “The fact that you’re off snogging with Orland instead?” 

Leann froze. He didn’t want to hurt her. Only someone with a loose grasp on their emotions struck another human being out of their own rage. He just… “Why? Why would you do this to us?” 

“I-It’s not _true_!” she protested, following him, “Chika--” 

“I didn’t even _mention_ Chika yet!” he laughed bitterly. 

Leann’s eyes widened in absolute horror. Oops, she ‘slipped’. “I-I, uh…” 

“Chika has been in utter turmoil after having caught you, even to the point it was enough to disrupt her and Dirk a bit. She finally talked to him about it and they apparently couldn’t stomach telling me so they left it in _your father’s_ hands. Your _father_ told me, Leann.” 

She was kneading her hands frantically as he gazed at her. “Did…did you ever love me?” 

“Of course I do!” she insisted. 

“You _do_? You mean you love both Orland and myself, is that what you’re saying?” 

“I--” 

“You love Orland more than me and you _know it_!” he snapped, “And if you’ve been off as much as you have with him you probably love him more than Amber too!” 

“How dare you?! I love my child, Cam!” 

Glaring, Cam stroked his hair back. “Be completely honest with me, Leann, something I question if you can do: would you be able to stop?” 

“Stop what?” 

“Stop seeing Orland.” 

She stared at him as he gave her a look, “…Your father told me that once Miru cheated on him, that they broke up for years, but it was only due to them working through it that they got back together. I want a home for my daughter, Leann, but I won’t…I won’t be able to stomach it if you continue seeing Orland. If you tell me now that you’ll stop seeing him then I will leave the matter at rest.” 

Leann was quiet as she looked at him. Or he supposed through him. She was thinking too hard. Pursing his lips, he dropped his head. Damn. “…Very well then. I suppose I’ll look into divorce papers tomorrow.” 

Rubbing her arm, she visibly swallowed. “I am sorry, Cam.” 

“Shut up.” 

She winced and he started past her. This was no longer their home, it was no longer anything. Max said he’d handle the divorce proceedings but pleaded that it not come to that. No…he wasn’t going to be hung on false promises anymore. 

“Cam, what of Amber?” 

He paused. He could feel her staring at his back. “She is my baby. I have wanted her in Japan with me theze past months but did not want to dizrupt her life. Pleaze, I…I am not willing to leave her here.” 

“Have a fucking bloody way of showing it.” 

She yelled, “I’m _not_ leaving her here, Cam!” 

They all…just wanted to take everything away… “…I will give you primary custody of her. I want her for at least a couple weekends a month. Or…instead, we ought to ask her what she wants.” 

Leann was dubious. “She’s a four-year-old child, Cameron, she doez not know what she wants.” 

Right. Because a child couldn’t fathom what they wanted from their circumstances. She was just like them, like Rita, like Richard. Eyes burning, he rasped, “So be it.” 

Dirk had answered when he called to yell at him for not telling him immediately. His friend was apologetic and nervous and just…seemed in shambles like it was his life that was crumbling before him. It…it wasn’t his nor Chika’s fight and he was in no place to reprimand them for not being able to tell him. At least they told someone…the man offered one of the bedrooms in the basement for him to stay in should he need it. He would. 

He’d started packing his things before thinking that he’d be able to give her another chance. All he needed to know was that somewhere he was more important than Orland. The look on her face answered that immediately. His doubts…had added up. 

She was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine when he came down the steps with his things. Watching him throw everything at the front door, she whispered, “Why don’t you stay?” 

“I have no use for a four bedroom house. I’ll have Max put it up for sale and get myself a two bedroom apartment.” 

An apartment. No place for a garden in an apartment, he’d have to build some sort of receptacle. Carrying his things outside, he pushed them into his car. In the backseat was Amber’s car seat and one of her dolls…he held the doll for a moment before swallowing back the acerbic taste. He licked his lips and took his daughter’s things back in and collected the rest of his possessions. Not much in the scheme of things, really. He…hadn’t believed in keeping much. 

He didn’t go back inside because he sensed she wished to start talking. No, it was done. Whatever she decided to leave, he’d take and burn it. The furniture they chose together, the dishes they chose together, everything they did together he’d leave in flames. He actually tried again because of her. 

Pulling away, he choked as he made the night ride toward Dirk and Chika Middleton’s home. And life…had been so precious for once. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Da…are mum and Uncle Cam going to be alright?” 

Dirk blinked languidly as he pushed his food around his plate, eating very little of it. The dinner table was rather empty with just him and the twins. Chika hadn’t been feeling well and decided to take a little sabbatical to Japan for a day. She felt some sort of guilt for this. No, she ought not to. She wasn’t the one that told him to take the dive. 

Cam Daugherty was bunking downstairs while the proceedings went through. Max sorrowfully sent the dissolution papers here and showed where he’d put their family home up for sale. It happened…so fast. 

When Max came by, he told Cam softly that when they brought Amber back she was in absolute distress that he wasn’t there. Cam silently acknowledged that. “…I will see her soon. Tell her papa won’t ever be too far away.” 

Indeed, he kept his word, setting out every day to go see Amber. Other than that though he hid himself in his room to mourn and it was so depressing. Dirk…wasn’t sure what he’d do in his place. But he knew these two human beings, his wife and his best friend, as being the most resilient individuals he’d ever met. What they’d been through, they…they got past it. “They’ll be just fine, Liam, don’t worry.” 

Elam scowled as he ate a bit of potatoes. “I wouldn’t let Amber move to Japan.” 

“Oh?” Dirk echoed absently. 

“Yea! Why let her win? Uncle Cam’s the one that has been taking care of Amber so why should Aunt Leann get to take her somewhere she doesn’t know?” 

It was good reason in Dirk’s book. Amber knew not a spot of Japanese because she had no reason to. Their sons could speak an intermediate level because they lived in Japan for a month of their life every year and it was part of their heritage. He knew that wasn’t the tell-all reason for them to know it or for Amber not to know it but it’d be jarring to a child that knew nothing of that culture. 

…But…he was from a world where it was the devil’s work to have running water and electricity…because those things cost money and if it cost money they wanted nothing to do with it. Yet here he was driving and living in a house with running water and electricity, working for said money every day. Human beings were adaptable. 

Just…it was a bad situation. 

“Da, do you think mum loves Kazuki more than us?” Liam yawned. 

“What…?” 

“I mean, she goes and visits with him all the time. She must like babies more than teenagers, I guess.” 

“ _Almost_ teenagers” Dirk amended dryly, “And I’m pretty sure your mum loves you both dearly. Now I wouldn’t be surprised if she weren’t getting a trifle sentimental since you two are growing up but…” 

They both pouted, assuring that they probably would have preferred to stay babies if it meant they got out of homework. Silly boys. He smiled some when his wife did call a few moments later. “‘Allo, mum. Your boys are thinking you love Kazuki more than them.” 

He chuckled when Chika instantly looked almost shocked. “Why, whatever do you mean? You are my babies.” 

“Not anymore!” Liam huffed. 

“Yea, you have Kazuki for that!” Elam proclaimed. 

She rolled her eyes, the baby in her arms almost the spitting image of his father except for a more brilliant blond colored wisp of hair. “I am merely astonished your Uncle Kaoru had a baby. I feel I need to be as involved as he was with you two.” 

“It’s true, Uncle Kaoru was around quite a bit” Liam admitted, crossing his arms and looking to Elam, “And we were the ones that had to convince Uncle Kaoru to even get married.” 

“God, I know” Elam said, his eyes briefly widening. 

Chika smirked at them. “I suppose you two were more involved than we give you credit for…” 

“So…really…we’re responsible for Kazuki’s existence” Liam gasped. 

Cocking a brow, Dirk drawled, “I don’t think--” 

“Kazuki, we set the wheels in motion for you to _exist_!” 

The baby gurgled and Chika groaned, “You two are quite imaginative. I was just calling to check in. I promised Kaoru and Felicity that I would watch Kazuki-chan while they get some rest. After they wake up I will be home.” 

“Alright, love” Dirk nodded. 

“…Has Cam-nii come up?” 

Grimacing, Dirk slowly shook his head. “Oh. Well…I will see to that when I get back as well. For now, I think I will read to Kazuki-chan and see if he will go to sleep.” 

Dirk nodded and they bid her farewell. Taking a deep breath, he ate a little more spiritedly. Talking with Chika did make him feel a little better… 

A little. There…there was still much amiss. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Some girls start puberty earlier than others but when you come of age, you’ll start developing breasts and…”_

_Mint O’Shea pondered over what the boys were learning in their class. Liam had seemed shocked because their class had learned about women first. “You push a baby out there?!” Such a weird. Although in some ways that was astonishing to her as well…_

_Some girls expressed they were already well into their ‘ladyhood’ or whatever. She didn’t want to think about it though. When she started growing breasts her father was just kind of mystified and told her to call her mother. She did but the woman just advised her to ‘buy a training bra’. That explained it. Embarrassed, she found herself going to Chika. The woman, more like her mother than her biological one would ever be, took her out and bought, from her own pocket, some bras for her. She explained sizes though admitted it was a tough subject matter. She also expressed that if she didn’t feel it necessary to wear bras she shouldn’t feel pressed. Eh…they were small right now but they were certainly kind of jolty. No, she wore them._

_The boys seemed to be starting to grow hair a bit too. Liam and Elam seemed to hope to lean toward their mother’s family on that, saying their grandfather didn’t have to shave or anything like Dirk did. “It just seems like a pain” they muttered, disgruntled._

_…They weren’t children anymore and she was starting to note that as time passed. She realized she was a girl with mostly guy compatriots. She…she didn’t even have her own mother to turn to for female insight. Sure, she had female friends but…_

“Wh-what do I do?” 

Horrified, sitting in bed and crumpled up as she trembled, she stared at her cell phone. Picking up the device, she slowly instructed it to ‘call mam’. The phone did as told and rang. And rang. And rang. Just like it always did. She swallowed and hung up when it went to voicemail. She…she should have known better. 

The schools gave a nice four pack of them in case it just suddenly ‘happened’. Mint was only lucky because it happened at home. The boys had wanted to go to a movie and she would have gone had her stomach not hurt so much. Then it just sort of…happened and she panicked. What happened when these four ran out? Didn’t this go on for some days to a week?! 

Who was she supposed to call…? 

Afraid to even move, she mustered up the courage to wander around her empty house. Her dad was away on an assignment and Nick was probably off with his girlfriend. Mint hugged herself, wondering if she should call Ezra, her boyfriend, and speak to his sister…of course, his sister was such a blabbermouth and she’d tell Ezra and this was so gross! 

Who…who did she have to turn to? 

…They’d…they’d think it was gross too. Liam couldn’t even believe a baby came out where it came out, he’d freak to hear this topic. Elam…oh, she…she couldn’t bear to tell Elam. But… 

Down to two now, she resumed her place on the bed and huddled under her covers as she speed dialed their number. She’d…she’d just yell at them if they were prats. As…as was, they… 

They were like her only family. 

“Hey, Minty Fresh. Feeling better?” Liam questioned when he answered. 

“N-not really” she mumbled, “A-are you with Cody?” Cody had opted out of the health classes all together, disgusted with bodies outside of their artistic worth. 

It sounded liked they were walking somewhere in the city, probably somewhere in the mall. “Nah, his mum picked him up since he’ll be going to stay with his da tomorrow until Tuesday. Why?” 

“W-well, i-is Elam there?” 

“Elam is my shadow, Minty, you know that.” 

She heard him snicker as Elam questioned “who’s the shadow, ay?”. Great. “U-um, c-can you-you guys get something for me? A-and please don’t think I’m gross or anything, this is really disturbing enough as it is.” 

Mint groaned as they turned on the hologram, both of them staring at her. “Eh? What is it? What’s gross and disturbing?” 

“J-just-just I-I--” she felt her face burn red, “I-I need _women things_.” 

Elam and Liam exchanged a look. “…Women things” Elam echoed. 

“Yo-you know! Y-you took the class!” 

They looked _very_ bewildered for a second before it seemed to dawn on Liam. “ _Oh_! Those thingy majiggers. The ‘feminine product’.” 

“Y-yes” she whispered, absolutely humiliated to turn to males for this. 

Expecting the two to start ‘ewwing’ and telling her she was bonkers to think they’d go and do any such thing, instead she got a perplexed look. “Well, of course, Minty. Uh…I guess we can head to the store for them, right?” 

“I-I think so.” 

“Leave it to us” Elam nodded, “We’ll call you when we get there.” 

“Ohmygosh, th-thank you!” 

She bit her lip as they hung up to probably ride their bikes to the grocery store. No, they…they were her sweet best friends. Even though she thought Cody might be disgusted by it he’d probably do the same. Her friends… 

They…they were the ones. Not her father, not her brother, and most certainly not the mother she hadn’t seen in person in six years. 

She...she felt sort of ill about that. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Good lord, what is with all these options?” 

Liam Middleton crossed his arms as he stared at the ‘feminine products’ before him in amazement, analyzing them. Elam just seemed puzzled. “…For…for sports?” 

“Yes Elam, women play sports.” 

“I know that, dimbat” Elam scowled, “But…they need special ones of these to do so?” 

“Seems so. ‘For thong’. ‘For light days’. ‘Overnight’. Blimey, they must need a special one for everything!” 

Elam shook his head, “That just sounds so troublesome.” 

Nodding gravely, Liam drawled, “Well…we can rule out ‘sports’. Minty doesn’t play any. And…probably thong.” 

Elam flustered as Liam picked up a multipack of day and night. “This seems like the most logical option. Just good ol’ day to day life.” 

“Agreed.” 

“But wait, which brand is better? Or is this kind of like ‘which brand of light bulb do you prefer’?” Liam mused. 

Elam blinked, “This one’s packaging has flowers, Mint will like it.” 

“That’s dubious at best, Elam, but we’ll go with it. Wait, what’s this?” 

He walked further up the aisle and saw that they had pills as well. Picking up one that read ‘Midol’, his brow wrinkled. “This might help her stomachache.” 

Elam nodded, “Yes, we want her to feel better. And I read on a blog that women really like chocolate when this occurs.” 

“Good thinking, Elam.” 

Gathering her some of her favorite chocolate candies, they went through checkout and proceeded to Mint’s home. Elam called her. “Oi, Minty, we’re here with the products.” 

“Di-did you get the right one? You didn’t call back!” 

“We got ‘day and night’.” 

“Ehhh? I need a type for night!?” 

“I don’t know!” 

Liam smirked, setting the bag on the door knob. “We’ll leave it out here on the door, Minty. Call us if you need anything else, alright?” 

“A-alright. Thank you so much!” 

“Don’t mention it, love” Liam expressed, grabbing his brother’s arm and pulling him away. “Talk to you later.” 

Elam gave him a cross look as they just pushed their bikes back through the park across the street. “Why didn’t we go in?! She might need us to go back out and get her something else!” 

“This is a very sensitive subject, Elam, we’re probably not the best candidates for her right now. In fact, you know, I think I know a much better one.” 

Oh…oh yea. Going into the house, they indeed found their mum sitting on the couch watching Kill La Kill on Netflix, Amory sitting in her lap as he always did, an anime aficionado. She paused it, blinking at them. “Hello, my Liam, my Elam. How was the movie?” 

“Pretty good, mum. You and da should see it.” 

“Hmm, we’ll see. Did you check on Mint to see if she was feeling better?” 

Elam frowned, “Actually, mum, she’s on her ‘lady’s days’ and sent us to get her some ‘products’. We got her day and night, some ‘Midol’, and chocolate. You think that’ll work?” 

Their mum stared at them rather blankly before her brows furrowed, “…Why wouldn’t you have called me? As all three of you are inexperienced with such matters I would imagine you’d seek out another adult, at least.” 

“Oh, well, yes…” Liam droned, “But see, Minty gets a wee bit nervous coming to you for everything, I think. She can’t ever get her mum on the phone when she needs it and doesn’t wish to become a bother to you.” 

“Oh…” Chika frowned before standing, minimizing the screen and directing it back to the wall. “Well, I understand that sentiment quite well but she needn’t feel that way. In a way she is like my child too. Here, why don’t you two go clean up the guest room upstairs for me?” 

They nodded and skipped along. True…their mum was probably a lot more experienced with that sort of thing. They probably never would have to be and Mint was a beginner. Elam grabbed the sheets from the closet before frowning. “…I hope everything with Mint is okay.” 

“Eh? Why wouldn’t it be? Mum’s to the rescue” Liam questioned, taking off the old sheets. 

“It’s just…it feels like things are changing a bit” Elam murmured quietly. 

Liam looked to his twin. “…I think so too. But how exactly?” 

“…Dunno.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Mint felt ill as she wandered through the house, unsure how to handle even sleeping if she needed an overnight pad. At least the Midol-spray made the cramps tolerable…_

_She blinked when there was a knock at the door. Eh? Was it Elam and Liam again? Cautiously going and looking out the peephole, she was startled to see Chika on the other side. Wha? Opening the door, she greeted her pseudo-mom. “Hello, Mint. Are you feeling alright?”_

_“A-ah, yes. U-um, I’m sure Liam and Elam told you about the whole pad deal…” she smiled awkwardly._

_Chika nodded, tilting her head, “They also mentioned you thought it might annoy me to ask?”_

_“O-oh, well, I-I do come to you for so many things…”_

_“Then you should know it’s fine to come to me” Chika insisted softly, patting her head, “But I understand. When I was your age I also thought it best to be independent rather than rely too heavily on my parents or relatives. But I am sure this is very new and scary for you…did you call your mama?”_

_They…mentioned hormones. Eyes welling with tears, she choked, “S-She didn’t pick up at all. As usual, I can’t ask her anything!”_

_Mint cried as Chika hugged her, rather coddling. “…I can only imagine, Mint. But you are a dear and special friend to my family so whenever you are in need we are simply across the street. One’s…one’s mother should never be that far away but know that you’re not on your own.”_

_She nodded, somehow a little relieved to hear that. With a smile, Chika pat her head again. “I had Liam and Elam clean up our guest room. Why don’t you spend the night with us so I can watch out for you?”_

_“O-oh, but-but if something emb-embarrassing happens--”_

_“I will smack my boys for any discretion” Chika assured. “That, and they are much too sheepish to laugh or be disgusted. They know life is not simple.”_

_Ah…that was probably true. If anything she’d probably be more embarrassed by their concern. Nodding, she went upstairs to retrieve her night clothes and some clothing for tomorrow along with those horrible things. It almost begged her to cry out why did she have to be a woman?_

_When they got to the Middleton household, it seemed like most of the men were in the shower. Oh God, how did she bathe?! Chika seemed to read her mind and explained it. Still sounded horrifying. It was all horrifying!_

_Alas…the woman had made her delicious chicken and dumpling soup for dinner and after offering her up a bowl of that with a cup of juice and some chocolate ice cream, the world felt a little better. Cuddling under the cozy comforter, contented, she almost fell asleep…but there was a faint knock at the door. “Ah, come in.”_

_Elam wandered in, wearing a black Superman sleeveless shirt and a pair of gray gym shorts. She hadn’t really seen him go to bed since her dad deemed it ‘inappropriate’ to have sleepovers. His auburn hair was wispy, probably fresh out of the shower. “Hey, uh, you feeling okay?”_

_“Yea, I feel a lot better because of your mam. You’re lucky, you know?”_

_He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his neck. “Ha, yea, mum’s the best. I wouldn’t know what to do without her sometimes.”_

_She hugged her knees, tilting her head as he leaned back on his palms, gazing at the ceiling in thought. “…I can’t really talk to Liam about this. He’s dense.”_

_Pouting, Mint gave him a look, “Your brother is as smart as you are, Elam. He’s just not quite as interested in using it as you do.”_

_He closed his eyes before smiling lightly, “…Yes. Who am I kidding? That dolt’s probably smarter than I am times a lot. He’s just very carefree.”_

_She smirked before he opened his eyes, “…I wish I were the same. I care a bit too much, I guess. But…do you think things are changing?”_

_“Changing?”_

_“Yea, like…you know, beyond us being ‘The Hot Frogs’ or the Justice League. That…we’re adults or something.”_

_Mint pondered, “…Perhaps. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be ‘The Hot Frogs’ or the Justice League roles we have anymore. Everything about all of our friendships is important to me no matter where ‘adulthood’ takes us.”_

_“Maybe. Um, Mint?”_

_“Yea?”_

_“W-with Ezra, um, you-you don’t have to answer, but…but with Ezra do you-you kiss and stuff?” he mumbled, looking away._

_She blushed, pouting petulantly, “Eh? Why?”_

_“I-I mean, I’ve gone out with girls and we kiss sometimes. I-I just wondered if you and Ezra do sometimes or if it’s weird. Liam tells me it’s weird.”_

_Laughing, Mint leaned back against the cushy pillows, “Liam’s so friendly. It’s like he can’t imagine anything with girls besides being his pals. He’s so cute.”_

_Elam sulked, “He’s too innocent, you mean. I tell him anything and ‘it’s weird’, like it’s never even crossed his mind at all. He’s an alien to me.”_

_“I don’t think it necessarily has to have crossed his mind though. People are complex, you know?” she insisted._

_“I guess. So…do you?”_

_She stuck out her tongue, “You said I didn’t have to answer.”_

_He pouted petulantly at her and Mint sighed, resting her hands behind her head, “Well, we do kiss sometimes but he gets so antsy. To be honest I think he’s prepared to break up with me. I heard he likes Allison.”_

_“What? He’d be an idiot!”_

_Mint blinked at him as he seemed disgruntled by the idea that someone would leave her. He probably couldn’t fathom she was used to that sort of thing now. “It’s fine though. You and Liam, you’ll always be there, won’t you?”_

_His red eyes widened before he smiled softly. “Of course. We’ll always be there for our Minty.”_

_She giggled, swatting at him as he kissed her forehead, saying gravely like an old man that good children ought to be asleep right now. Silly jerk. He bid her ‘good night’ and lightly closed the door behind him. Staring after his back, she bit her lip._

_…It…wasn’t lonely. Yet why did that make her feel strange too?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Amber Faye Daugherty sat in the living room of a man her mommy introduced as Orland. She colored a picture, quite bored. Mommy was upstairs packing her suitcase because it was the weekend and she’d finally get to see daddy again. 

It was confusing. Mommy told her that she and daddy would no longer live together and that daddy was going to stay in Boston. Why? Mommy said that sometimes mommies and daddies didn’t want to live together anymore…and that now she had Orland. 

…Orland wasn’t her daddy. He was kind of quiet and didn’t like to play with her much. He wasn’t fun. She told her mommy he wasn’t fun and she’d rather they go home to daddy. The woman said that she had to give Orland a chance. Why? 

Mommy came downstairs with her suitcase, a frown on her face. “Baby, are you ready…? We don’t _really_ have to go.” 

For some reason mommy didn’t seem to want to see daddy. She’d asked over and over to see daddy but she just said ‘no’. Amber felt upset. “No! I want to go see daddy!” 

“Alright, alright…” 

Excited, she rushed outside and mommy followed after kissing Orland. She didn’t understand why mommy was kissing someone else…but it must be because she no longer lived with daddy. So she guessed when she went to see daddy he’d also be kissing someone else. 

When they got in mommy’s car, she murmured, “Amber, baby, I know you want to zee daddy but you ought to give Orland more of a chance, yes? He iz going to be in your life a lot from now on.” 

“Why can’t we just live with daddy?” 

“I told you…daddy and I are no longer together. We will live here in Japan with Orland.” 

Orland, Orland, Orland. Her nose wrinkling, she crossed her arms and pouted. She didn’t care about Orland. He wasn’t her daddy. 

The plane ride was short as they warped back to Boston and she was instantly happy. Japan was kind of fun but she didn’t know the language and she didn’t understand all the manners. Orland got kind of upset when she ran in from outside with her shoes on…it’d been an accident though… 

Mommy drove into the city and Amber bounced with excitement. She hadn’t gotten to see daddy in forever now! Maybe he was busy with his new wife like mommy was. Wondering if she’d like daddy’s new wife, her mom stopped in front of a small house connected to a lot of other houses. They kind of looked like Uncle Dirk and Aunt Chika’s house but like they got glued together! This must be daddy’s new home. 

Jumping out of the car, she jumped up and down impatiently as her mother walked really slowly from the car, carrying her suitcase. She walked to the door of a yellow house, a color Amber was very excited about, and rang the doorbell. 

It took a few moments, but the door opened and Amber squealed. “Daddy!!” 

“Ah, my little darling!” daddy gushed, picking her up and kissing her. 

“Wahh, daddy, your face is all scratchy!” 

The man smiled, holding her, “Sorry, lovey, daddy has been very busy lately and hasn’t gotten to shave. How are you? Are you having fun in Japan?” 

“Not really.” 

“Amber!” mommy declared. 

Daddy blinked slowly at mommy before patting her head, “Well, I’m sure that’ll change, darling. I have all sorts of exciting things planned for us this weekend.” 

“Yay!” 

Mommy didn’t say anything before mumbling, “I…I will be back for her Sunday night.” 

“You brought her over, I can bring her back” daddy said. 

“No…I…I will take care of it.” 

Amber looked to her daddy and he didn’t seem very happy. He took the suitcase from her mommy and watched her leave after she gave Amber kisses. Holding her hand, daddy’s smile came back. “Well, let me show you around daddy’s new house, lovey.” 

And his new wife, she imagined. He showed her the kitchen. It was kind of small compared to the old one but she liked it. But the table only had _two_ chairs! Where was she going to sit? 

He took her upstairs and showed her his room. Compared to mommy and daddy’s room it was a lot plainer. He just had a bed and a dresser and a chair. She pouted, “Your room’s boring, daddy!” 

Daddy just laughed and told her he was boring. His new wife must be boring too then, she thought, disappointed. He smiled happily and showed her her very own bathroom. “It’s all yours, pumpkin. Daddy’s got his own.” 

Wow! She looked around, amazed, the bathroom having pretty flowered shower curtains and window curtains and a flower bathmat. Even the toothbrush holder was flowers! “Wahh, I like it, daddy!” 

“Ah, this is just the bathroom. Come check out what daddy’s been wanting to show you.” 

He took her into the last room in the short hallway besides the closet and she gasped. “Ahh!!” 

The room was painted yellow and had pictures of flowers on the wall and a pink shelf with fairy dolls sitting on them. On the lowest shelf were books and books. In the corner was a dollhouse too! Her bed was really big and had a canopy like a princess! “Daddy, daddy, is this really my room?!” 

“Of course! I wanted it just right for my darling” he smiled, kissing her and sitting on the bed. 

Amber hugged him, giggling, “I love it, daddy!” 

“I’m so glad, honey. Come sit and tell me how it’s been in Japan. Are you getting used to it?” he questioned. 

Amber pouted, “It’s so boring, daddy! Mommy’s always busy working or with Orland. And she wants me to do stuff with Orland but he’s boring! Boring, boring!” 

“Ah…” he murmured, “…Well, you’ll get used to him, I’m sure.” 

“Boring, daddy, _boring_! I hope your new wife’s not boring!” 

Her daddy stared at her, wide-eyed, and quiet. After a minute, he said, “My…my new what, darling?” 

“Your new wife! Mommy has a new husband so you must have a new wife!” 

He slowly shook his head before pulling her into his lap. “…That’s…darling, um, that’s not the case. Daddy…won’t be getting a new wife.” 

“Ehhh? Why, daddy?!” 

“Um…I just…don’t really want one, darling” he smiled…but seemed sad. 

Amber didn’t get it. “But…mommy wanted one?” 

“I…I suppose she did.” 

“But! But! Who lives with daddy?! Who keeps him company when Amber’s not here?!” 

He chuckled, “Daddy just lives every week happily waiting for his girl, silly.” 

“…Daddy lives alone.” …Why? 

Kissing her cheek, he took her hand, “Don’t you worry about daddy, my sweetheart. Here, I bet you’re sleepy because it’s your bed time in Japan. When you get up we’ll go to the Autumn Festival.” 

Amber nodded softly before whispering, “Can daddy lie down with me?” 

“Of course…” 

…Daddy…didn’t get a new wife? He didn’t want one? He…he would rather just wait for Amber? And…and just for two days? 

Why? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Papa!!” 

Max de Sainte-Coquille hummed as he made chorizo for dinner, in the mood for something a little spicy tonight. The sound of his daughter kind of surprised him but, well, not really. He was expecting her. 

Leann Chevalier de-Sainte Coquille rushed into the kitchen, her face flustered. “Papa! I need to go to court!” 

“Whatever for, my dear?” 

“A-Amber! Amber says she wants to stay here with her daddy! I will not let him take her!” 

Eating a bite of rice, satisfied, he nodded. “Yes, my Ladybug called and told me.” 

“T-Then you must know I want my child with _me_. Cam iz busy, he’s not going to be able to raise a child!” Leann protested, crossing her arms almost defensively. 

Max set down the ladle and turned to her, giving her a firm look. “Oh really, precious? Because that’s sort of what he was doing while you were off canoodling with Orland.” 

She recoiled, gaping speechlessly for a few moments. “P-papa! Please, she is a girl, she needs to be with her mother!” 

“Did you feel robbed of that?” 

“W-what?” 

“Did you feel robbed of a mother?” he reiterated, also crossing his arms, “It’s understandable if you did, pumpkin.” 

Leann stared at him before pursing her lips, “…I…I don’t suppose I did. I-I just…” 

Max sighed, pulling her to sit, “Baby doll, when I visited Amber in Japan, she was perfectly bored and miserable. You can tell Orland has no interest in her--” 

“Because she won’t give him a chance!” she insisted. 

“—Because _he_ won’t give her a chance” Max amended, giving her a look, “I watched her try to take a book to Orland to see if he’d read it to her, Leann, he basically told her he was busy and proceeded to do diddly-squat.” 

Leann pursed her lips and balled her fists in her lap as he continued. “Here she has friends and close relatives. Here is what she knows and here is where she feels most comfortable. Here, daddy is willing to put his undivided attention into her while you and Orland are basically in stage one relationship wise.” 

Her green eyes welled with tears. “…She will hate me. She will grow older and she will learn what occurred and she will hate me. I’m sure Cam has told her already.” 

“Cam is not going to slander his daughter’s mother’s name to her and you know it” Max scolded, “Is he your biggest fan right now? Of course not. But from what I’ve seen he is more than tolerant of socializing with you for the sake of your daughter. And I can assure you he’s not convinced her to stay here either.” 

“Ho-how do you know that?” 

“Amber told me that she wanted to stay because daddy doesn’t want a new wife.” 

Leann looked up, puzzled. “…What?” 

“I guess she’s rationalizing that you replaced Cam with Orland and when she got here I presume she thought that Cam would have replaced you. Instead he told her he wouldn’t have a new wife and, well, as you can imagine with our sweetie, she doesn’t like the idea of daddy being all alone” Max sighed, standing to check on the food. 

“But papa—he may take a new wife! And it’s still-still _blackmailing_ — _”_

Max snorted loudly, “It’s blackmailing that he admitted to his innocent daughter that she is the only female in his life because his first girlfriend let him get ruled a rapist and his wife cheated on him with her ex? Yea, sorry, that happened to me, I’d yell ‘screw relationships’ from the mountaintops, ‘clearly I have no luck!’” 

Rapidly shaking her head, she stood, “I-I can’t do it, papa, I cannot go to seeing my child perhaps a week out of the month, I just can’t.” 

“That’s precisely what you demanded Cam do. Cam pressed a few times he wanted you both to ask Amber what it was she wanted and I was there to hear you knock that down because ‘Amber’s too young to know what she wants’. Yet from the sounds of it your little girl was perfectly capable of making a very adult decision.” 

His daughter balled her fists and he softly held her shoulders, “…I know regardless, baby. But you have to ask yourself if you’re willing to force your child to live in circumstances she doesn’t want and expect a good outcome. It could change, she might want to move back with you and Orland in the future. But for right now, she’s asked to stay with her father. You’ll see her more than a week a month, you know? You’ll have Christmas, New Years—ask Cam to have her the whole summer break! Just you need to do what’s best for Amber and not what’s driving yourself.” 

She was silent for a long time. In a way, this was on her shoulders. Yes, she decided she’d rather go back to Orland but the way she handled it was literally the worst way she possibly could. Now she would have to watch where the pieces went and it was tossup where they landed. 

“…I…I will speak to Cam and see if he would be able to keep her and reverse the papers for partial custody” she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. 

Max pouted and hugged her tightly, “That’s my _caring_ little girl. It’ll be alright, okay?” 

“…We’ll see.” 

It was an ugly situation. He wished almost anything else happened to those two and his granddaughter but…sometimes life happened for a reason. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton had been fast asleep. Today was nice…they’d had dinner together with their knucklehead teenage sons, watched a movie, then settled in for the night. All in all, it was just such a normal night that all that was set to occur completely unsettled everything in him. 

He’d been in the midst of a dream when a cold grasp wrapped around his wrist, holding him tightly. Dirk snapped awake, very confused, and looked around in a tizzy. Finally looking to his wife, he inhaled sharply in horror. 

Even in the darkness his wife appeared to have lost every ounce of skin color she had, practically blue. He could see the very shallowness of the breaths she was drawing, sounding like she was wheezing through a very small straw. She mouthed to him something brokenly and he read her lips ‘I-I can’t breathe’. 

“I-It must be the lung” he rasped, launching to his feet. “Phone! Dial 911!” 

Their phone system dialed the emergency number and he quickly explained the situation to the operator. They informed him that an ambulance was on its way. He knelt beside her and stroked her hair back as she stared at him drearily, her chest shuddering as she struggled for air. Biting his lip, he quickly stood to retrieve trousers and a shirt. Why? She-she’d not had issues like this _at all_. He’d almost put it out of mind, that whole horrific affair. 

“Elam!! Liam!!” 

Chika weakly shook her head, staring at him bleakly. Tugging a t-shirt over his head, he gently hushed her. “They’d be more alarmed if they found us gone in the morning. Or if they heard an ambulance outside.” 

She was trembling but very weakly nodded, her eyes closed as she opened her mouth, drawing stuttered gasps of air in. God, why? Dirk shivered as he looked back when his two sons staggered in, appearing exhausted. They’d probably just gone to sleep, apt to staying up and playing Bion with their grandpapa. “What is it, da…?” Elam mumbled. 

“An ambulance is coming for your mum. She’s not breathing well” Dirk informed them, starting to go get a hoodie out of the closet in case it was cold. 

“E-eh? Mum?? Mum, what? What’s the matter?!” Elam gushed, rushing to her side. 

Dirk scowled, coming out of his closet to find them on either side of her. Liam was just quietly staring at her as Elam frantically demanded to know what the matter was. While his son was older, he was not beyond being overemotional. ‘His son’, Chika would tell him dryly. Liam…Liam was her boy though, just gazing at her…before softly taking her hand. “M-Mum? Can you hear me? You’ll…you’ll be alright.” 

As he called, Elam suddenly dissolved into tears, crying wretchedly into the bed. Chika was still breathing haggardly, probably close to passing out from oxygen deprivation… 

But no, always a mum, she groped at the cover for a moment before apparently finding Elam’s head and petting it slowly like she used to when he was a baby. He looked up at her, surprised, his red eyes full of tears. “M-mum…?” 

“D…do not…cry, my Elam…as…as my Liam said…I…I will be alright…” 

Dirk sighed softly as they both were fretting, arguing over how to make her more comfortable. “The ambulance is probably a few seconds away. If either of you want to go, go get dressed quickly.” 

Indeed, they both jetted off to find clothing and were dressed by the time he was letting the medics in. They carried a stretcher up the steps and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth once they verified that her lung indeed seemed to have collapsed. Their sons trembled as the men carried her out to the ambulance, asking who would ride with her. “Liam, why don’t you ride with her?” Dirk suggested, seeing as Elam was a mess. 

“A-Alright.” 

Getting into his car with his still upset son, he patted his back, “Your mum is one of the strongest people I know, Elam. And…I’m very concerned but I’m not panicking because I know what has probably caused this and if I understand anything about medical issues they should be able to fix it without complication.” 

“B-But what if something _does_ go wrong?” he choked, “I-I don’t think I’ve even known anyone to go to a hospital for anything!” 

Yes, as was, they went to the doctor for shots and checkups but ultimately did they have to go to the hospital for emergencies or anything? No. Having to go for their mother so spontaneously in the night must have read like something very bad… 

Potentially. And even if it was ‘potentially’ bad, he had requirements being a part of the Hideyoshi and Yagami family so while he followed the ambulance he directed the internal phone system to ‘call Chihaya, Mark, and Koji’. Those three would be enough to get the word around to anyone else concerned. 

“What?? What do you mean her lung collapsed?! Her lung’s been working fine!” Chihaya snapped. 

Koji’s arms were crossed, his dark brows creased, before he drawled, “A lung that’s collapsed before is susceptible to collapsing again. Considering Chika had the _entirety_ of her lung replaced I can imagine it’s even more likely.” 

Chihaya gripped his head, groaning. Mark was sitting at a desk, twirling his pen. “…And I am _hoping_ she’s going to a hospital _this time,_ Dirk?” 

“ _Yes,_ we are not having an at home lung surgery” Dirk sulked. 

“Fair enough. I’ll be there within the hour.” 

Koji stood, “I’m on my way now. Do you and Rosa need a ride, bonehead?” 

“No, I have to call Rosa and freak her out _yet again_ then probably be on my way. This is bogus, why can’t they just fix my Scuttle up correctly?” he grumbled, also standing. 

It was amazing and sincerely touching to Dirk that no matter what, they’d drop everything they were doing to come across the world to see if their granddaughter and child were alright without question nor request. “We’re on our way now. Chika seemed to look better when they got the oxygen mask on her but I’m sure she’ll have some sort of procedure.” 

“My dad said that in the future she may need a few procedures done in cases like this. Long complicated medical names like pneu…thorax whatever. All in all, she’ll be fine…so relax, Elam” Koji drawled. 

Dirk glanced at Elam and sighed, the boy still weeping. His mum…was such a staple in his life. 

…And his too. He…he didn’t think anything bad would happen but… 

…It was life and bad things were certainly not below them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oi, what’s Liam doing?” 

Yagami Koji sat in a chair in the waiting room, his long legs stretched out as he slouched, his eyes closed. Since there was another issue back at home that required attention, Popuri and he split the duties so instead of his wife he had his twin brother, Yagami Nerimaru aka Nelly. Nelly was under a blanket, alarmed that American hospitals seemed far colder than any hospital they’d been in in Japan. He gave Koji a look, his eyes narrowed. “The kid’s been bawling his eyes out for the last two hours. Is Liam just tuning him out or something?” 

Koji tilted his head toward his great-grandson who was sitting away from everyone, his back turned. “…They got…super confusing, their taken personalities.” 

“Mm?” 

“Elam’s got his father’s kind of ‘emotional’ side but his mother’s slight introversion. Liam’s got his dad’s cheery disposition but his mother’s sort of need to absorb her own issues and not be a ‘burden’.” 

“But still…” Nelly sulked, “He’s the older twin.” 

“Yea…I’ll talk to him” Koji sighed, standing to walk over to Liam. At the very least he could see if he were alright. He just might be struggling too. 

Sitting beside Liam, he crossed his arms, blinking. “Hey, Liam, you okay…?” 

Liam Middleton looked up, his head having been bowed. Koji thought he might’ve been trying to hold it together…but it looked like he’d been on his phone?? Almost annoyed, the boy nodded softly. “…A collapsed lung is very uncommon nowadays.” 

Koji’s brow furrowed. Eh? “Well…yea, a lot of things are. It’s amazing and probably impossible for you to imagine but colds were incurable not too long ago. We just had to suffer through them.” 

Liam pursed his lips, shaking his head slowly. Hmm. “Elam’s a little upset, Liam…” 

“I know. I’ll get to him” Liam assured rather absently, moving a screen on his phone, “…I just want to figure out why it happened. Was there a speck of dust that mutated in her lungs? Was it some sort of blunt force trauma? Just why?” 

“Your mother was in an accident when she was in college…a lot of things in her body were basically obliterated. Her spine, her lung, her liver. They had to print new ones and her body struggled to accept the new organs. It’s just strange her lung decided to tap out so randomly.” 

Liam looked up, his red eyes wide, “…So…it’s a printed lung?” 

“Mm hmm.” 

His brows furrowed, staring at a screen of medical data. “…It doesn’t make sense though, grandpapa. A damaged lung, perhaps, but an all new one just deciding to deflate after…I guess almost twenty years of working properly?” 

“That is true” Koji mused, “This lung she had worked perfectly when they replaced it, it hasn’t shown any signs of trouble, so for it to do this does seem unlikely.” 

“Yes…I know you want me to go comfort Elam, grandpapa” his young grandson suddenly murmured, projecting more data, “…But when you watch your mum in pain and can’t do anything about it, well, I have to say it’s the most annoying feeling I’ve ever encountered. I won’t tolerate it again and if there’s anything I can do to prevent it from happening in the future I want to find it. I won’t let my mum suffer.” 

Koji was very startled, Liam going through university studies, having altered his search to include artificially made lungs. Staring at the boy, he slowly smiled and pat his head. “Nah, I get it. Take your time.” 

Walking back to Nelly, his younger twin blinked slowly, “So…?” 

“They’re different sort of twins, Nell. Liam wants to protect Elam in a different way.” 

Nelly cocked a brow, “By…ignoring him?” 

“Things happen a lot in our family, you know?” Koji yawned, staring at the ceiling, “…But Liam’s outtake was one I guess I never looked that far into.” 

Nelly tilted his head as Koji replied, “I always say I won’t let bad things happen…but I never take any logical steps to prevent it, do I? I never say ‘I let this happen, now I need to logistically look how I can keep it from happening again’. Well, not the way Liam is anyway.” 

Appearing thoughtful, Nelly slowly nodded, “…Yea, that’s true. What’s he doing?” 

Koji explained how he was researching the possibilities for why Chika was in the ER. “It could just be bad luck” he shrugged, “But he’s asking questions and he wants answers. He’s saying ‘I can’t reverse this from happening now but I’m going to make sure it doesn’t happen to my mother again’. It’s not twin loyalty but…well, I guess we know mother loyalty too.” 

Nelly chuckled lightly, “You know it. And that’s always seemed to be true of those two, if anything they’re crazy about their ‘mum’.” 

Glancing to Liam again, he found the boy had moved to his brother’s side and seemed to be explaining something to him. Elam was just kind of staring at the research through puffy swollen eyes and slowly shaking his head as if he didn’t want to process it… “Definitely different.” 

“Yea” Nelly agreed, resting his chin in his palm, “…It will also definitely be interesting to see how differently their relationship works out compared to ours.” 

Indeed…he smiled softly as Liam patted his brother’s back and hugged his shoulder, seeming to try to assure him that everything was going to be fine. 

Well…family was family. He looked forward to seeing how his grandson’s grew. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Chihaya glared as he paced back and forth in the emergency room in Boston. This was bogus. This was ‘routine’ surgery according to most of these stupid doctors so why was it taking _four hours_? Four hour routine surgery?! Insanity! 

Dirk was too calm. Like, ‘he wanted to smack that bastard’ calm. When Chihaya expressed this to him twenty minutes earlier, he’d just smiled. “I know my wife is going to be alright.” 

What a blissful point of view! Oh yea, she was _peachy_. What if she hadn’t woken up? What if they were having complications because _four hours_? ‘I know my wife is going to be alright’. Who the f—k had that kind of mindless confidence? 

Annoyed and frustrated, he glared as his daughter’s boy band finally showed up. Shomura Kaoru had his son in his arms, looking concerned. “H-Hey, have we heard anything??” 

“No.” 

“Yeesh” Nemoto Eiji grumbled, taking a seat, “It’s been so long and she’s always so Chika-hyped that I forgot she even _had_ that accident in some ways.” 

Lucky bastards. They could forget but he sure as hell wouldn’t. Pursing his lips, he continued to stalk around impatiently. His grandsons were next to each other, curled under a blanket. Elam had cried himself to silence while Liam was dozing. Liam, like his crazy father, seemed to have all the confidence in the world in his ‘mum’s’ recovery. Elam, Chihaya could relate to on the non-crying level. Liam’s red eyes were partially closed when he looked to the others, murmuring. “This accident you guys keep talking about, what happened?” 

The trio kind of froze up, Kaoru in particular blanching. Yea, that’d be a whopper to explain to Chika’s offspring. ‘Well, I just kind of yelled at your mother for not picking me to be with and threw myself carelessly into oncoming traffic only for her to rescue me and nearly die’. Ugh, he wouldn’t ever get over that apparently, his blood was already starting to boil again. 

Alas, Dirk murmured, his eyes also shut, “Your mum and Uncle Kaoru were crossing a street and a bus nearly hit your uncle. Your mum pushed him out of the way and got hit instead.” 

Kaoru glared at him incredulously. Yea, dick move there, James Bond, turn your kids against their mother’s friend while she wasn’t looking. 

…However, surprising them, the twins didn’t look the least bit perturbed, barely even reacting to this news. “Poor mum. Buses are huge, that must’ve hurt…” 

“Blimey…it’s amazing she lived” Elam agreed scratchily. 

What a confusing ass response. Even Kaoru didn’t seem to expect that, staring at them wide-eyed, “It…it was my fault. Your…your mom should have never been put in that spot to have to do that for me.” 

“I can’t imagine mom letting you get hit by a bus either though, Uncle Kaoru” Liam countered, stretching, “It’d be a stranger story if you had been the one run over while she was there.” 

Kaoru and the others seemed pretty astounded. Chihaya raised a brow toward Dirk who had opened his eyes, staring off into the distance. Right…to her sons, that Chika protected someone else selflessly was no shock, it was the mother they already understood. It…it also shouldn’t be anything to get angry over, especially all this time later. Bleh, bastard. Playing like he understood his kids and wife. 

Slamming down a seat over from him, Chihaya leered as the other three guys just fell silent. No, he…he guessed he got it too. At that exact time, all he could think about was the fact that she was almost killed over utter lunacy. And though she expressed she wasn’t exactly being heroic when she saved Kaoru, if jumping in front of an oncoming bus with the intention of saving someone else’s life without a second thought to the consequences wasn’t somewhat heroic he didn’t know what was. And…Dirk recognized that. What Chika did wasn’t precisely supposed to be something they all turned on each other for, it was his baby’s ‘sacrifice’. 

“You know, I called the last time that she’d want to see you first” Dirk said rather suddenly, “…But I don’t think that’ll happen this time.” 

“Yea, yea, I’m sure you’ve usurped my position by now” he grunted. Prick was still annoying. 

Dirk laughed softly, shaking his head, “No, I don’t think I’ll specifically be asked for either.” 

Eh? Before Chihaya could question, the doctor _finally_ came out. “Mr. Middleton?” 

Dirk rose, nodding, “That’s me. How is she?” 

“She’s doing just fine. We were going to just use a chest tube to drain the air and allow the lung to re-expand but we found there was a little tear. Considering your wife’s prior surgery and where organ printing has gone since, we’re more confident in our newly produced lungs so we did a replacement. It took very well but we’re going to keep her for a few days to make sure everything’s in tip-top shape” the doctor explained. 

It better be! Dirk exhaled, probably also have forced bravado for his sons. “W-Wonderful.” 

“We’d like her to rest but she’s pretty adamant she see her sons.” 

…Ah yes. Dirk nor he stood a chance against those beloved brats of hers, Chihaya snickered some. Liam and Elam sprung up without delay, rushing toward the room where a nurse caught them to put on gowns. Chihaya snorted and crossed his arms behind his head, “Oi, I’m sure she wants to see you too, Captain Picard. Get in there.” 

“O-oh, yes.” 

Dirk quickly followed as Chihaya sat back down, crossing his arms. His wife told him to go on without her and he was rather shocked by her seeming lack of alarm. “My sweetie isn’t going to let a lung take her away from her family, Chihaya. She’s stubborn like her mama.” 

Pfft, yea…those were the women in his life. Come hell or high water, they weren’t going to leave their useless men behind. 

…Yea, he was definitely okay with that. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk took a deep breath as he walked into the room. Chika Middleton was sitting up in bed with an oxygen mask in her nose, her long strawberry blonde hair braided and over her shoulder. She looked at them and smiled softly. “Hello.” 

“Hello…” the boys said weakly. 

They both seemed scared, like they were afraid that she might fall apart if they even spoke to her. Sighing, Dirk walked around them to her side and kissed her forehead, “You always know how to give me quite the scare, my darling.” 

She pouted and held his hand, murmuring, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be silly…I’m just glad you’re alright.” 

Getting a little misty eyed, he looked to the twins. They both looked at her shakily as his wife pouted, holding her arms open. “I hope I didn’t worry you two too badly.” 

Dirk smiled as the two finally dissolved into frantic sobbing, rushing to her and burying their faces into her shoulders, babbling that they were _beyond_ worried. Even Liam, huh…? He had his mum’s poker face in reverse. She stroked their hair lovingly, kissing the tops of their heads and reassuring them that she was just fine. Clearing his throat, Dirk headed toward the door. “Your grandfathers and papa are here, baby.” 

Chika’s brows furrowed, “No…they did not come all the way here simply because I was ill?” 

“Of course.” 

Yagami Koji and his twin along with Hideyoshi Mark and Chihaya shuffled into the room, his father-in-law quite disgruntled as he went to her side. “You’ve been giving me scares your whole life, Scuttle-chi. I don’t appreciate it, young lady.” 

She smiled as he kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. “I know, papa. I am inconsistent in being boring.” 

Chihaya snickered, “Yea, that’s an understatement…but I’m just glad you always come back.” 

“Likewise” Koji remarked, crossing his arms, “How are you feeling? You look amazingly better already.” 

“I am breathing quite well now, grandpapa. I’m sorry that you all came to the States for something so menial…” 

Mark huffed, “Nothing about my pumpkin’s health is ‘menial’! And what’s with this room?! I demand a suite!” 

“Dad, she’ll probably be here like, another day or two tops. She’s not trying to move in” Chihaya countered dryly. 

“Still!” 

Koji smirked, shaking his head and kissing the top of Chika’s head. “You get a hundred percent better for me, princess. I’ll be back in a couple days to check on you, okay? I’m just relieved to see you’re feeling better. Love you.” 

“Thank you, grandpapa. Love you too.” 

Chihaya seemed reluctant, “…I should stay, Scuttle, but…you do look better and I did leave some things undone in Japan--” 

“Daddy, really” Chika pouted, patting his hand, “You know I dislike disrupting any of your lives.” 

“You’re never a disruption” Chihaya grunted before giving her a warm smile, “I’ll be back in a few days too. Make sure nothing else decides to break down, okay?” 

She nodded, “I will have a full checkup while I am here to ensure everything else is fine.” 

“Good. I love you.” 

“I love you too, papa.” 

Mark grumbled as Koji punched his arm and told him to stop ‘showing off’ and just tell Chika he was relieved. Ah yes, Mark often tried to flounce with money when he couldn’t properly express himself. He flustered and kissed her cheek, “…Feel better, pumpkin.” 

“Thank you, grandpapa. I love you.” 

It amused him that Mark acted as if he weren’t entirely sure where Chihaya got his sheepish nature about expression of affections as he started to sputter and return the sentiment. What a loving family… 

Sitting down, Dirk stroked her fringe back. “Your friends are here as well.” 

“Are you serious?” Chika demanded, “It was not that serious. In fact, I think you could have just let the boys sleep.” 

Yea right! Expecting them to protest their exclusion from their mother’s emergency procedure, all he received was silence. He looked to them, bewildered, before smirking a bit. Both of them had conked slam out, their breathing heavy as they slept at their beloved mother’s side. Chika pet their hair, pouting. “My poor Liam and my poor Elam. They do not need this sort of stress at their age.” 

Mm…Dirk looked up when Eiji, Leonel, and Kaoru walked in, the latter far in the back of the line. He probably still felt some sort of guilt for this. At this point that was just moot though. It…it felt like everything had been resolved, right? 

“Oi, you don’t look like s—t happened to you” Eiji grunted, his hands stuffed in his pockets, “So they just replace a lung and ‘poof’, you’re magically better?” 

“There was no ‘magic’ about it, jerkoff, it was quite painful” Chika replied mildly before her scarlet eyes widened, “Is that Kazuki-chan?” 

“E-Eh? O-Oh yea, I-I was watching him when Felicity went shopping and she told me you might feel better if I brought him…” Kaoru mumbled. 

Chika carefully adjusted their sons in her side, taking the blanket at her feet and pulling it over the three of them before taking Kazuki into her arms. “Hello, Kazuki-chan. You guys didn’t have to come all this way for me.” 

Stretching, Leonel sighed gravely, “Well…I just felt awful hearing that that stupid lung was still giving you issues, Chika. Eiji was saying in the lobby that it hardly even felt like all that craziness happened because you’re always so active.” 

“It’s true, Leo” Chika surprisingly agreed, “I only truly remember myself when my lower back aches from the compression of the spine or I get too out of breath.” 

Eiji grimaced, rubbing his forehead as Kaoru dropped his head. She pouted at them, “You seriously do not hold yourselves responsible still, do you?” 

“How can we _not_ , Chika?” Kaoru demanded, his face upset, “Here we all our married with kids and so damn past that it’s insane but you still get back aches and pain from breathing too hard. You still have those pains because twenty years ago I was a flippin’ asshole. _Twenty years ago **I**_ made a mistake and _you **still**_ have to live with it to this day. Your _kids_ get to watch their mom suffer now because my stupid ass almost got you killed when we were in _college._ I c-I can’t stand it…” 

“…Yea” Eiji said absently. 

Kazuki gurgled at her, trying to sit up. She smiled and pressed him against her chest, petting his hair. “…We are where we are now because of all the circumstances of our past. Whether some things could be amended or not is not something we will ever know. I don’t regret what I did for you, Kaoru, and even under entirely different circumstances I would have done the exact same thing. And Eiji…I’m not even sure what you’re really upset over. You are always bluntly reprimanding people.” 

“Nah uh!” Eiji leered before pursing his lips, “…Well…as I’ve gotten older, that sort of…I dunno, tantrumy rage? That stuff is just…I can’t even fathom just going on a mindless rampage like that now. I won’t say I’m the most tactful guy to ever exist now but…” 

“I understand, Eiji. But the most important thing to remember is we all made it through that and are all the stronger for it. The errors of our youth aren’t exactly anything we should be lingering on when we have our own children to worry about.” 

Eiji nodded solemnly while Kaoru just appeared glum. It was true, though even Dirk wondered about how different things could have been under entirely altered circumstances. His wife suddenly yawned, her eyes growing heavy. “…It’s five in the morning.” 

“Yea…it’s getting fairly late on our side of the map” Leonel murmured, “I have to get Elise and Elizabeth from their piano lessons…” 

“Yes, please, go see to your families. I’ll be fine…but thank you for coming to see me.” 

Eiji sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he wandered away, “Don’t be out of commission too long, pal. I’d hate to partner with anyone else at the office, they suck.” 

Chika snickered lightly, “Sure thing.” 

Leonel gushed for her to take care before dashing off. Kaoru lingered for a moment before clearing his throat, “…I…I guess I shouldn’t hold on to the guilt entirely. Just…the fact that you’re still my friend, that you’re still willing to put up with me…” 

“But of course. You are my dear infanthood friend” she insisted before giving Kazuki-chan a kiss, “You get back to your wife. I’m sure she is worried about her baby.” 

“Mm…get better, Chic.” 

Dirk watched after him, the fellow kissing Chika’s nose before taking his son. He often wondered…how different it would have been had Kaoru been chosen. The doctor came in and expressed it wasn’t advisable for others to sleep in her bed with her though it was rather large in the scheme of things. Chika shook her head. “They have had a stressful night and I would prefer my sons stay here with me.” 

The doctor reluctantly agreed under the agreement the boys weren’t in the way of them checking her blood pressure manually and the IV. Nah, they were good, curled lowly into her side. Chika pouted as they gave him a rock hard recliner, a blanket, and a pillow. “You can probably fit…somewhere.” 

He chuckled lightly, lying down and stretching the blanket over himself. “Darling, I don’t think that bed was made for family snuggle time. Don’t worry, I think I can handle a few nights of recliner sleep.” 

Sighing, she gazed at the ceiling before looking to him. “Dirk?” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“…Nothing. We can speak in the morning. I am quite weary.” 

Dirk’s brow furrowed, “Yes, I can only imagine. Rest. You’ve had a tough morning. Unless it’s something bothering you immensely.” 

“…No. Just…a thought I had. For now, I…I don’t think I’ll be coherent much longer” she yawned, “…Good night, Dirk. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Chika.” 

Watching as she dozed off and snuggled deeply into the mattress with their boys, he had to wonder what might be on her mind. It’d been a very shocking evening… 

With much more to come. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Hideyoshi Rosa walked into the hospital in America around one in the afternoon. Chiyo told her that it was five when her daughter’s family finally went to sleep so Rosa timed it to come when they’d probably be starting to rouse. Her poor sweetie though…she hoped this wouldn’t become a consistency through her life._

_Opening the door to the room, Rosa smiled when she found they were all still asleep. She wasn’t always sure what she’d imagined with her Chika having children. She was always so…apathetic? But seeing her with her sons for these years was truly something. It probably wasn’t that surprising they meant so much to her after what happened…_

_Liam Middleton apparently was a little roused from his sleep by the door opening, his red eyes glaring sleepily into the distance before he closed them again. After a moment, he groaned and squirmed a bit before rising and looking around in apparent confusion. Rosa cooed, “Hi, sweetie.”_

_He looked to her, surprised, before smiling, “Oh, hello, grandmum. Were you here last night? Everything was in such a tizzy I might have missed you…”_

_She kissed his forehead, shaking her head, “No. I wanted to be but call me crazy, I knew your mama would be alright so I wasn’t too pressed.”_

_Scratching the back of his head, he nodded, “Yes, I…I figured she’d pull out of it alright as well. Still…still was quite scary though.”_

_“Oh, I can imagine, you poor things” Rosa gushed, glancing to Elam. He must’ve woken up too, just staring at the ceiling as he got his bearings. Chika used to say he liked his solitude for his first few moments. “I’m surprised you slept so well in a hospital bed though.”_

_“Now that you mention it, I think I’ve slept better on concrete” Liam grimaced, rubbing his neck, “How do they expect you to get better on these things? Sheesh…”_

_“They don’t…they also don’t expect for the patient’s two teenage sons to be curled beside her either…”_

_Rosa’s eyes widened as Chika opened her eyes, rubbing her forehead. “This is agony. Dirk?”_

_“Yea…?” Dirk answered, rather alert and signaling that he probably hadn’t slept too deeply either._

_“If they make me stay longer than two days I might have to concede to grandpapa’s logic and get a suite. I can’t handle this again.”_

_Dirk rubbed his face, “I’ll see to it, darling…oh, hello, Rosa.”_

_“Oh, mommy? I hope you weren’t troubled to come all this way. I’m already feeling close to a hundred percent” Chika frowned._

_Rosa pouted, coming to kiss her forehead, “Of course I came for my baby! I’m sorry I didn’t come last night though, I just kind of blindly assumed you’d be fine.”_

_“But of course I would, mama. That is intuition” Chika nodded._

_She snickered, “I guess.”_

_Elam turned on his side and stared at her drearily, “…You’re really feeling alright, mum?”_

_“Of course I am, my Elam” she assured, stroking his hair, “You and my Liam must be quite hungry though.”_

_Liam yawned before grimacing, holding his stomach, “…A little, mama.”_

_Rosa’s son-in-law stood up, grimacing as he stretched his back, “Well, no use in pretending to sleep anymore. C’mon, lads, let’s go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat.”_

_She chuckled as the boys kissed Chika’s cheek, asking if she wanted anything. “Mm, no, I will call the nurse and they’ll bring me something.”_

_The trio left and Rosa sat by the bed, petting Chika’s hair back. “Now really…are you feeling okay?”_

_“Nn…” Chika sighed softly, rubbing her chest, “It…sort of burns but the doctor said to expect that for a little while. Otherwise I am fine, mama, honest.”_

_“Alright…Katie told me that Kaoru called her yesterday, upset.”_

_Chika sighed, “Yes…he still blames himself for things. It’s outside of our control entirely now. But I was glad to see Kazuki-chan.”_

_Rosa smirked, “You have liked coming to visit him lately. The teenage stage getting to you yet?”_

_“Oh no, Elam and Liam are quite sensible. While Elam is kind of moody, Liam’s always been my silly boy and quite cheerful. Though…it would break my heart if he became moody” she pouted before glancing off, “…Though I wonder…”_

_“Hmm?” Rosa tilted her head._

_“…Oh, nothing, mama.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_...It was far from logical. It was almost illogical, in fact._

_She’d been feeling the burn in her chest a little during the day but hadn’t thought much of it. Perhaps some fumes or something. But when she felt like she was breathing through a clogged pipe in her sleep, she knew something was wrong._

_Before they went to bed, they’d watched Tokyo Godfathers. Something about the baby Kiyoko had given her some sort of strange feeling._

_Chika stood in the little nursery area of the hospital where currently four babies were resting in cradles. One was fussing a bit while the other three were sleeping calmly. It was certainly a good example of negatives and positives._

_…It was illogical._

_“Chika darling? What are you doing? We were worried!”_

_She looked up as Dirk walked toward her, his brow furrowed. Smiling some, she turned to him and gave him a kiss. “I was checked out.”_

_“Yes, I heard” he smiled also, hugging her, “But still…oh! It’s one of those deals! I always wanted to ask why the babies hung out here.”_

_Smirking, Chika pinched him, “They are not ‘hanging out’. I suppose it is fairly rare nowadays, I’m surprised this many babies are here, but the nurses are possibly caring for the babies for some reason.”_

_“Aren’t they darling?” Dirk cooed, looking at the fussy one. “Reminds me of when our lads were cute.”_

_“Oi! We’re not cute anymore?!”_

_Liam and Elam Middleton of course showed up at that moment. Chika scowled, “Shh, the babies are sleeping, you two.”_

_“Oh man” Liam whispered, amazed, “What are they up to? Are they planning something?”_

_“Yes, Liam, I’m sure they’re planning something in their sleep” Dirk smirked._

_Elam looked weary, his red eyes fit with deep sacks underneath of them. Her Liam and husband were the two optimistic members of their family so despite the fact that everything had started to look up fairly immediately he was concerned the entire three days of their stay. She tried to convince him to go home but much like their father the two refused. Elam hadn’t gotten much sleep at all, it seemed…_

_…That was a negative. Taking her youngest twin’s hand, she started to guide them out of the hospital so they could all go home and get a good night’s rest. She snickered when Liam whispered ‘hail Hydra’ to the babies, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. Dirk dryly questioned if he felt it was appropriate to join the pseudo-Nazis. Liam assured that he just needed to get inside so he can blow it up or convince the current members with warm milk that their way was wrong. So silly. Her family…her family was good as it was._

_Alas, as they walked out into the early September, the taste of Autumn hanging in the late afternoon, she figured that eternity called for changes._

“Holy God, I am so glad to be back in our bed…” 

Chika smiled as Dirk fell face forward beside her, in his night clothing. “I as well. I will never understand the logic behind uncomfortable hospital beds.” 

“Torture” he droned, “And the fact no suites were available ought to speak volumes to them about the nature of their rooms. But ah well, best to be out of there either way.” 

Nodding in agreement, Chika sighed as Amory curled under her legs. Mint had come to stay with the dog while she was in the hospital. Her almost-child had pouted that he’d been most depressed without them there and her derp dog wasn’t sure who he wanted to curl under more: her, Dirk, Liam, or Elam. For right now she was the lucky one. 

“Such a derp” she informed him as he crawled on her stomach. 

Dirk chuckled and scratched him behind his ears, “Your felt abandoned, didn’t you, sir? We’re sorry for that. I suppose one of us ought to have come home to reassure you.” 

Oh…she frowned, now feeling bad remembering that Amory _had_ been abandoned by his family before they got him. Hugging him, she murmured, “I will take you to get your favorite doggy treats tomorrow, alright? You do not need to be concerned we’ve left you behind though. You are a derp but you are my derp so I will not leave you.” 

The dog barked and curled up lightly in the space between her knees, lying down and probably relieved. Tilting her head, she watched his back as he apparently fell asleep. She recalled the first time they took him to Japan on holiday, figuring she wanted her beloved Russell Bow Wow Rover to meet his American counterpart. When she brought Amory in, her father was shocked. “ _What is **that?”**_

_“He is a Corgi. His name is Amory” Chika had explained, setting him down._

_Of course, Amory had some odd habit of doing that bewildering wriggle thing when he went somewhere new that alarmed everyone in the vicinity. Even her papa was horrified and questioned in all seriousness if he was having a seizure. No…just…derpiness._

_Russell woofed loudly as he came into the front area to greet her. For the first time in the entire life of her and her puppy, he kind of…halted? Like he wasn’t certain what to make of her scent this time. She smelled like another dog. Instantly feeling bad, she explained Amory to Russell as if her longtime best furry friend would understand. Shocking to her since Russell was friendly to every living being, he’d just kind of snarled and yapped at Amory before ultimately ignoring him. Her mama pouted and said Russell was jealous…_

_It was very difficult. She did not want Russell to feel that anyone had come in and taken her love for her puppy away. No space in her heart for long time dog friends could be occupied in such a way as Russell did. Nonetheless, even back then she knew Amory was growing on her quickly and she didn’t want him to feel as if he had no place in her feelings. But still, she was saddened that Russell didn’t let her hug him as much or anything. How complicated._

_All the same, it was Russell, the Lord of Rovers, and Sir Amory that resolved the predicament in dog terms. Amory sauntered up to Russell and actually made him an offering of a dog biscuit Chika had given him. Chika expected it to be in vain but Russell took the gift and wuffled at him. Quite surprisingly the two struck up quite the kinship, playing with each other and giddily chasing squirrels. Her father had just watched in silence before stating they’d just watched a Disney movie unfold without words. It was relieving though…from jealousy to really good friends. She’d chuckled because she was pretty sure Russell was always a teeny bit disappointed when they didn’t bring Amory on visits._

…Jealousy. That…could happen? Just…it seemed unlikely. But maybe. Chika looked to Dirk as the man curled under the blankets, content. They’d napped when they got home, sure, but they hadn’t napped long in an effort to readjust their sleep schedule to normal. Now was the true slumber…maybe. She…she wanted to talk. 

“Dirk?” 

“Hmm? Yes, love?” 

“I want another baby.” 

Dirk’s green eyes blinked languidly in front of him for a moment before he looked to her. “…Pardon?” 

“I want another baby” she restated. 

Her husband stared at her long and hard, probably trying to ascertain whether she was joking. He knew she rarely did that but there were times and he was probably hoping this was one of them. No. Sitting up, he gaped, “… _Chika_ , I-I mean…what? A-A _baby_? Like-like a _new_ baby?” 

“Yes.” 

She could tell his mind was blown, especially as he gestured an explosion from his temple. “ _Chika_. Chika, that’s…we have two soon to be fourteen year old children. _Fourteen_! I mean, they are on track to go to college and get good jobs and do amazing things—we were afraid there for a little while, Chika, but-but we did _good_! They are coming out _awesomely_!” 

Pouting, she turned and rubbed his knee, “I am very aware of that. But now I want _another_ baby.” 

“Chika, are you sure this isn’t just from what you just went through?” Dirk questioned hopefully, “I mean, I suppose there wasn’t a real risk to your life but there sort of was and--” 

“No” she shook her head, “I was considering it long before then.” 

“ _Chika_. I-I just…I can’t _even_. We are more than half way through the journey with our children and you decide _now_ that you want to have another? Another eighteen years?! What will they think?!” 

She frowned, “Well naturally I would ask my Liam and my Elam what they thought first. I would not just have a child and bring it into our family without hearing their concerns as well. Bur first I need to get it past you and you sound very disinterested. Was it so bad with Liam and Elam?” 

“…No? But…” he hesitated, “It…sort of was? I mean, they were hellions some days, darling, we can’t forget that.” 

“Yes, and we were young, new parents then. We know how to handle things this time” she countered gently. 

Dirk scratched the side of his face thoughtfully. “…I…I do suppose that’s true.” 

“And that aside, we have an eternity of life ahead of us, Dirk, we need to stop counting things by obscure meaningless numbers. Eighteen years or thirty, it’s not as if we have anything better to do with that time. And if we do, we have more time after the child becomes independent. Was there anything you were particularly waiting on doing once the boys were out on their own?” 

“…No” he conceded weakly. 

She smiled, hugging his side, “Then will you consider it?” 

“…It’s whatever makes you happy, love. If that’s another child then…certainly. I mean, we’d have to take Mint’s room--” 

“No, no. I have already considered this and Mint’s room is already quite large so I was thinking we can cut it in half and make it smaller to accommodate the new baby. And by the time the new baby might want a larger room, Elam, Liam, or both would have moved out” she explained. 

Dirk gazed at her in disbelief. “…You really have been thinking about this, huh?” 

“But of course. I would not have even mentioned it to you without proper thought.” 

With a heavy sigh, he hugged her to his body, “…I want you to get a clean book of health before we take on any of this. I want absolutely nothing to go wrong and if any freak snowstorm even threatens to rear its ugly head during the ninth month we will _live_ at the hospital.” 

“Alright” she smiled, embracing him, “I know you are just humoring me though. I wish you to be happy as well.” 

“Mm…we’ll see. I’m happy about all my offspring so I guess it just feels like a strange idea right now…” 

Yes. But…this was a change she wanted. A new autumn. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Your parents are _wha’_?” 

Cody Parker’s brows furrowed as they sat in Penny Alley, eating a large plate of fries. Mint O’Shea shook her head. “I’d be so confused though. A new baby sibling!” 

Liam and Elam Middleton were munching on a burger, both of them seeming nonplussed. “I mean, I wouldn’t tell mum _no_. And neither did you, Mint!” 

“Well, I _wouldn’t_ for one thing…and how could I begin to be mean about it, I mean—she’s considered me when she doesn’t even have to with how to accommodate the baby!” Mint pouted, “Your mom’s so nice, like, she should have more babies!” 

“I guess” snorted Elam, “But I’m more on the ‘I couldn’t tell mum no’ end. I’m not precisely sure how I truly feel about it.” 

“Just think” Liam droned, looked disgusted, “Our parents…having sex…” 

Cody snickered, dipping his fry in the specialty sauce, “You know that’s how _you’re_ here, right?” 

“Oh, don’t remind me!” 

Sipping her cola, Mint ‘mm’d’, “Did your mom not want to have any children with Derek, Cody?” 

Cody sighed, shrugging. His mother Candace finally broke down and remarried a man she’d been dating for about three years. While one could imagine a situation where the step-child and step-parent just hated each other or there was one-sided animosity, Cody admitted that Derek was pretty cool. He painted houses and had a jazz band on the side. He even offered to let them play a gig at one of the bars he played if they got to a point where that was desirable. No, it…it was good. 

“I mean, he’s got two kids, she’s got two kids…unless they really want another one I guess they don’t really see the point” Cody explained. 

“I think it’s great Candace remarried” Mint groaned, “Dad’s so busy being super detective he can’t even fathom dating. It’s fine but it also means _I’m_ in charge of the house.” 

Elam grumbled, “Nick _could_ be in charge of the house if he’d stop being such a deadbeat brother and a manwhore.” 

Sulking, Mint flipped a fry at him, “My brother’s _fine_ …except for those things. But really, I couldn’t expect him to be able to run the house. He’s so…out there.” 

Cody nodded, “He is kind of an odd guy. But it’s kind of different being the older brother. You have to be the ‘example’ and all that. Have to say, if I’m Anthony’s ‘example’ though, God, am I bad example.” 

Liam laughed, shaking his head, “He’s kind of…rambunctious?” 

“Call a spade a spade, dude: he’s _obnoxious._ ” 

With a snicker, Elam finished his last bite of burger. “I don’t know, what do we want, Liam? Baby brother or baby sister?” 

“Probably baby brother” Liam said gravely, “We’d just become our grandfathers reincarnate with a baby sister. It’s entirely unavoidable.” 

Mint scowled. “You don’t _have_ to be overwhelmingly protective.” 

“Probably not” Elam shrugged, “I don’t imagine I would be.” 

Snorting, Mint snickered, “Are you _kidding_? You’d be the poster child for overwhelmingly protective. I just said that to humor you.” 

Elam stuck out his tongue and Liam smiled, “…It’d be fine whatever mum and dad had. Just…it’ll be a trifle odd to have a new baby sibling like Mint said. We’re almost fourteen. Of course, grandpapa was thirty something when they had his baby sister so we’re doing a bit better than that.” 

With a laugh, Cody shook his head and wiped his hands, “I just couldn’t.” 

“I know, it’d be like I have a family with kids and then boom: my parents have another baby and my kid’s uncle or aunt are newborns” Mint groaned. 

“Grandpapa said it was weird” Liam chuckled, eating one of the remaining fries, crisp and dud-like at the bottom. 

Elam smirked before his phone chimed. Frowning, he clicked a button and raised a brow. “…Has Sara said anything to you, Mint?” 

“About how she thinks you’re the cutest boy she’s ever met?” Mint said dryly, pumping her straw. 

He flustered and picked up his phone, staring at it for a long moment. Liam blinked, whispering loudly, “Say ‘hi’.” 

“Thank you, Liam, your advice is infallible.” 

“Isn’t it though?” 

Cody smirked and rested his hands behind his head, “Glad to say I’m not in the middle of anything like that…such a bother, dude.” 

Mint pouted, poking him, “But that’s too bad! I know Cassidy really likes you.” 

“Which is bothersome because I like her as a _friend_ and we’ve _always_ been just friends, even back in New York. You start throwing in romance and dating you’re just asking for trouble, all that would come undone” he sniffed, “No…I like her too but not like that. I don’t want to hurt her.” 

Liam closed his eyes as Mint seemed thoughtful. “Well, if you’re not interested it would be more harmful to force it. And what about you, Mister Liam Middleton? Kyra wanted to ask you to the Fall Dance, you know?” 

“…I’d…go with her” Liam shrugged awkwardly, “…Would I date her though? Probably not…” 

“Freak” Elam droned. 

Liam leered at him and Mint sighed, “We’re going to the Fall Dance though, right? I mean, I know it’s not really your type of thing, Cody--” 

“Nah, I’m on the decorating committee and I told ‘em I’d be there. I don’t really mind _that_ much, honestly, as long as a few people I know are there…so you guys _better_ be there.” 

Mint giggled, “Then of course. Chaz asked me to go with him.” 

Glowering, Elam looked up, “…I think Sara’s lightly suggesting for me to ask her so I guess I will. And you, Liam? Going blissfully solo?” 

“Guess so” he yawned, “Brian, Alex, Brad, and Eman wanted to go to dinner first though. Maybe we can go to one of Bruce’s places.” 

“Ooh, that’d be nice” Mint gushed. “Ah, you think your mom would want to go dress shopping?” 

“Uh, no?” laughed Liam, “That’s probably definitely a girl entourage thing. She’d probably go do nails and stuff with you though.” 

Mint squealed, “That’d be so fun!” 

Cody smirked, “All for a one-night party.” 

They walked with Cody back to his house before heading back to their neighborhood, Mint holding Liam’s arm and telling him he might be the Autumn King so he’d have to dance with the Autumn Queen. He snorted but shrugged that he didn’t mind dancing or anything, just nothing so official as ‘date’. Elam just shook his head when they got home, Mint skipping off to ask their mother if she’d want to go for a ‘mani/pedi’ before the dance. 

“Liam, what’s your deal? You know I’d love you even if you weren’t into women, right?” 

Liam stared at him, bewildered, “If I weren’t into women?” 

“Yea! I mean, you know, if you were gay like Uncle Max and Uncle Miru. You’re my bro so it’s not like it’d be a huge deal to me so you could tell me.” 

Surprisingly Liam actually glared a bit, “Why is it I’d have to be gay? Because I’m not interested in anyone for anything like kissing or whatever else I’m supposed to be interested in it must be because I’m gay? I’m not interested in that at all, Elam, and that’s it. Male or female, it’s not on my mind. If it were, I assure you I’d tell you even if it were a man. Dang.” 

Elam scowled, “Well, it’s just a question that comes up a lot! My friends ask ‘why hasn’t Liam ever had a girlfriend?’ or ‘does he have a boyfriend?’ and I’m just like, ‘I don’t know, he just thinks it’s weird’ and they think _that’s_ weird!” 

“Then _I’m_ weird. Tell them that.” 

“Maybe you just haven’t tried _not_ being weird! Just go on a date with Kyra, see if you like it!” 

“No” Liam growled, “I am not going to date someone just to be considered ‘normal’. Especially if that ‘normalcy’ comes at the sacrifice of pretending I have feelings for that other person. Give me a break, Elam, I’m fitting in well enough.” 

Elam shook his head, “…Not as much as you think.” 

Liam’s red eyes widened before he sucked his cheek, turning away. Well, it was true! Their mum appeared and she frowned, looking at Liam’s face that was away from him. “My Liam, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, mum.” 

The woman pouted, hugging his neck, “You do not look fine. Is it about the baby?” 

“E-eh?” Liam gasped, his body language even changing as if he’d become frantic, “Oh no, no, mum, no. It’s nothing to do with you and da having another baby. Just…just menial things, tis’ all. “ 

“Alright…” she murmured, “Please tell me of your concerns, alright?” 

“I will” Liam assured, kissing her cheek and disappearing into the kitchen. 

Elam sighed gravely, crossing his arms as his mum looked to him next rather questioningly, “Elam, are you harassing your brother?” 

“Of course not, mum…just…wish he’d be a little more open to things.” 

Their mum propped her hands on her hips, pursing her lips a bit, “Elam, your father was my first and only boyfriend and I didn’t begin dating him until I was _seventeen._ There is no such thing as ‘normal’ when it comes to the way someone wants to run their romantic affairs and even as to whether they want to have such affairs. Be more understanding.” 

Holy jeez, seventeen?! And da was her _only_? The man in question came down the steps carrying a small suitcase, a tan straw porkpie hat on his head. Elam stared at him, bewildered, “Da…did you _also_ only date mum?” 

“What…? Oh…oh no, I…um, had…people” the man cleared his throat before waving a hand, “It’s complicated. And I’ll have to explain it to you lads one day. But uh, anyway, your mum and I decided to go on a spontaneous three day adventure. We’ve left you money for pizza and your mum cooked you some food.” 

Eh? Mum nodded, “Keep your curfew, don’t have any house parties, and call us should you need anything.” 

“You’re really leaving us alone?” Liam gasped when he reappeared with Mint, almost amazed. 

“You are old enough, I feel” she sighed, kissing all three of their foreheads, “My Liam, my Elam, get along. My Mint, I will be more than happy to join you for primping for the dance. Just try to keep these two out of shenanigans for me.” 

“Yes ma’am!” 

Amory barked, jumping up and down before her as if he figured out she was going for a while. Mum caught him and let him lick her face a few times, “You, my derp, continue being a derp and protect your Liam, Elam, and Mint. I will be back soon and bring you some doggy treats.” 

Yapping, he stood strong when she set him down as if he were regally accepting his task. She snickered, “Derp.” 

“Alright, boys. We’ll be giving you a call later on tonight” da smiled, “Please be good in our absence, yes? This is our first test to see if we can trust you without us around, alright?” 

“Yes!” they all agreed. 

Mum waved ‘good bye’ as they went out to da’s car and climbed in, driving off to the airport. Liam gaped, “…Oh my God, we’re home alone. What do we do?” 

“Be good” Mint elbowed him, tugging them inside once their parents pulled off. “This is not an excuse to go insane.” 

“Of course, of course…wonder what made mum and da take off so randomly though.” 

Elam was going to ensure that it was probably for ‘them time’ since they’d all come to the consensus it was alright for them to have a baby…of course, shouldn’t upset Liam’s sensibilities! Making a face, he sighed gravely. It…it wasn’t that bad though. He just…didn’t understand it, he supposed, and that he didn’t understand something about the person he was born with was a trifle frustrating. And…interest in women, in…intimacy, maybe? Well, all that felt very natural to him. 

He swallowed as Mint playfully swatted at Liam for something, his twin grinning. Maybe…a little too natural. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“I’m very surprised by you, Mrs. Middleton.”_

_Chika blinked languidly up at her husband, stretched at an angle across his naked body. He was stroking her bare lower back, his hair wild and his green eyes aglow in the moonlight. “To think my ever responsible wife suggests randomly bunking off from work with no previous mention and leaving her beloved teenage boys by themselves to run off to a beach house in Maui for sex. This baby idea has you thinking very far outside of the box, I must say.”_

_She sighed gravely, kissing his chest as she splayed her fingers against him. “Sex is still rather infrequent between us. The boys are up at all times of the night now so it’s impossible to just plan around them and I find music to block out the noises quite distracting.”_

_“Oh, it is” he agreed, his eyes closing a bit more, “…You think three days will be enough though? I mean, sure, our bodies stopped aging but we’re still using slightly older systems if you catch my drift.”_

_Considering that, she sat up on his crotch and leaned over him, kissing him softly, “…Well, I didn’t mean for us to be on vacation nor to leave here often.”_

_Dirk smiled, running his fingers through her hair, “Then I’m sure three days will be just enough then. How do you imagine your father and mother will take the news though?”_

_“…Oh. I didn’t really think about them.”_

“You’re _WHAT?_ ” 

Hideyoshi Rosa had been pouring them a cup of tea but had faltered, almost dropping the pot when Chika voiced the good news. Dirk smiled nervously, looking away as her father shot him a death glare. “I’m sorry, are we in stage one of why we wear condoms or did we have a very sudden ‘oopsy’?” 

Chika made sure that they had productive sex while they were in Maui and any given moment when they came back. She was starting to worry that perhaps Dirk was correct, that they were working with antiquated parts even if she had stopped aging at 23. Alas, she started to feel little pangs of queasiness on her day out with Mint getting hair and fingernails done for the dance. By the following week she was already certain she was pregnant, throwing up and feeling that general sense of malaise. She’d wanted this, strangely enough. 

“I just wanted another child, papa. It’s not strange, I’d think.” 

“It’s _very_ strange! Your sons will be fourteen by the time it pops out of there!” Chihaya declared, gesturing at her stomach. 

She sulked, “You were in your thirties by the time Aunt Lia was born.” 

“Chika,” he groaned, “We are the _exception_ , not the example.” 

Her mama smirked, tapping his shoulder chidingly, “It is a little stunted, sweetie, but congratulations! How far along do they calculate?” 

“About four weeks” Chika nodded with a sigh, “The very delicate period. They have told me to take it easy as it can be somewhat difficult for a mother to have a child after long periods of time.” 

“Oh goodness, I can only imagine! Here, let me get you some chamomile tea instead.” 

Papa sulked, “So the knuckleheads were _really_ okay with this? Like, actually okay and not just saying it was okay because they’ll follow you to hell as long as it made you happy?” 

“I dunno, papa, I was not aware that was an alternative” Chika blinked, surprised. 

“The boys have voiced _some_ concerns to me” Dirk interjected, “But it was mostly due to their mother and how she would fare, nothing to do with a baby being introduced into the household. As long as she comes out of this well they assure me they would be fine with a new sibling.” 

Chika pouted, rubbing her tummy, “I hope that everyone else will be more excited when the baby comes then. It is not simply about my health.” 

“Of course we will, love” Dirk assured, stroking her hair affectionately. 

Chihaya suddenly smacked his hand. “Ow!” 

“I think you’ve touched her _enough_ , prickface!” 

“Daddy, please” scowled Chika, rubbing Dirk’s hand as the man pouted, “Can you just _pretend_ to be happy as you were when we had the twins?” 

The bristly man grumbled before nodding, muttering a ‘congrats’. Chika smiled as Russell bound into the room, woofing as usual and coming to lick her face. “Hello, Russell Bow Wow Rover. I did not bring your good friend, I am sorry.” 

Russell whimpered but rested his big head on her shoulder. Well, she hoped she was his good friend as well. “Did you ever think to get Russell another puppy since Akane lives with Shi-chan?” 

“Yea right. The only one that wants another baby is you” her papa huffed. 

She stuck out her tongue but groaned as she felt a wave of nausea. Excusing herself, she rushed to the bathroom upstairs, her husband and dog following in concern. Dirk helped hold her hair back and groaned. “…I have to say, darling, you really must want another child to put yourself through this again.” 

“Perhaps” she groaned as well, “…But…I think everyone will welcome it.” 

Or God, she hoped. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“It’s incredible.” 

Liam blinked as Cody Parker sat on the sofa, strumming the guitar Candace had gotten him for his birthday. His longtime pal was looking into the kitchen where his mother was absently moving around, baking something despite their pleas she take it easy. She told them ‘no’ haughtily and gushed it was a single birth. He guessed that meant she was happy and had more power…? 

“I mean, I’m not the biggest fan of all the body’s functions and all the body’s ‘needs’ but just imagine growing something in your body because of another person. Then genetics are going to decide what that person is going to look like. It’s almost artsy.” 

“In a sciency way, I suppose” Liam agreed, patting his cheek. “Well, it’ll be something. Mum seems to think the baby will either look like us or be our inverse as that’s something in our family.” 

Cody rubbed his chin, “So your mom’s hair and your dad’s eyes, huh…? Interesting.” 

The door opened and Elam wandered in, his face kind of…frustrated? Liam blinked at his brother, raising a brow. ~~~~

~~He frowned as~~ Elam , ~~seemed~~ disgruntled, nodd ed ~~ing~~ at Cody before excusing himself upstairs. He and Mint had been working on a science report together since she’d tested into his accelerated class recently while Liam and Cody kind of goofed off. Liam wasn't entirely sure what could cause his twin to get upset though, especially since he was working with Mint and that was usually one of his favorite things. Strange, in any case. 

"Well, think I hit my hangout limit" Cody yawned, standing. 

Liam grinned, "We're up to six hours, man, we're getting better!" 

"I'm not that bad, man", Cody laughed, punching his shoulder, “We've done sleep overs, I can tolerate you for a day." 

Laughing as well, Liam stretched, "I am forever honored, kind sir." 

They hung out outside until Greg, Cody's grandfather, came to get him. Liam waved as they pulled away before going back inside. Mum was drinking a glass of milk, playfully toeing Amory as the dog wriggled at her feet. "I wonder if Elam ate at Mint's." 

"Ah, I'll go ask, mum" Liam volunteered. 

“Thank you, my Liam.” 

Jogging up the steps, Liam saw the light was on in the adjoined bathroom they shared. Sometimes Elam left that on though so he pushed the door open to his twin's bedroom just to check, "Oi, Elam--"   
  
He supposed a rite of passage of males was to like "adult" things. His guy friends watched porn on their phones and computers, fantasized about different girls, or made suggestive jokes about what they were doing in the shower for so long. Liam, in those cases, was like a fish out of water. He could follow the jokes and even made them from time to time but the actual activity? The phenomenon? He wanted nothing to do with it, really.   
  
Alas, Elam was and was also currently partaking in the first activity of the passage meshed with the last. It sounded as if he were mumbling something but when the door opened, Elam looked at him before his red eyes set ablaze. "What the f--k, Liam!? Get out!!"   
  
"S-Sorry!!"   
  
He yelped as his brother punted something at him, quickly shutting the door. Oh jeez...he always had issues with that. They used to have an open door policy but on Elam's end that had started to get pretty antsy...and for good reason, it seemed. Kneading his hands nervously, he felt awful. It was just strange, that's all. He...he kind of forgot they needed privacy from one another sometimes.   
  
...That, and he guessed...he was strange because he didn't require that sort of privacy at all.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
Mint O'Shea scowled as they walked to their last class for the day together, Liam Middleton's shoulders slumped as they meandered along. "I mean, God, Elam's always such a drama queen."   
  
"Well, I mean, I did do something insensitive, Mint..."   
  
"But still, I see him walk into your room without knocking all the time! He's the biggest baby sometimes, I swear. He was all squeamish and stuff when we were working on the Earth Science paper too. Hormones or something, I tell ya'."   
  
So yea, while Liam apologized profusely every time he saw his twin, the fellow walked past him quietly like he didn't exist. He said he was sorry a billion times and he sincerely meant it a billion times! But his brother was nothing if not stubborn and he meant to ignore him until he crumbled away into nothingness for his offense, it seemed. It’d been a week now.   
  
Liam bit his lip as he and Mint took a seat in their normal corner, taking out his text book and laptop for notes. Their Grandpapa Koji and Uncle Nelly, well, they had a different sort of twin dynamic than he had with Liam. They were really the very best of friends and understood each other so very immensely. Their Aunt Jill had joked when he mentioned that he felt that he and Elam paled in comparison that not every twin was like that, citing that she and her twin brother, Uncle Tony, were far from that sort of intimacy, just normal siblings.   
  
Alas, Elam was sort of his good friend. From all points he could recall Elam was there and they used to play well together in unity. Now he'd deviated over to this normal guy while Liam was left wondering if he did fit in. It wasn't all sex all the time with his friends or brother, of course, but it was present a lot of the time and Elam showed signs of despising him for it. Was he so disdainful for not getting aroused by, sometimes it seemed, everything? 

Quite miserably listening to the history of the world, he wished he could understand the preoccupation. Maybe it was quite fun to have sex with someone they didn't care about or even really know. That...was really it, honestly, it wasn't like the idea was a total bust for him, he just...he just couldn't really imagine jumping into something so very personal with just anyone. Elam admitted lightly snogging with Sara after the dance and he hardly even liked her that much and she'd broken up with him when transfer student 'Almanzo' came into the picture. Elam didn't even blink when that occurred. It was all so...   
  
...Impersonal.   
  
Liam glumly packed his things when the bell rang, feeling that maybe he was dumb. Maybe he was broken. He just didn't get it. Even Mint had boys she was going out with while he just...he just wanted to be friends. Cody understood him which was a blessing...except Cody just didn't want anyone at all in that function. Could Liam completely and totally say that he didn't want a girlfriend or boyfriend ever? No, in all frankness, he couldn't. The romantic parts of it seemed fine, the going on dates and holding hands and stuff. That, he felt like he would be perfectly okay with...with the right person. And perhaps even with the right person 'that' was imaginable. Cody hated the basic idea of sex and he hated romance. He declared himself an aromantic asexual.   
  
Liam...didn't quite know where he fit in.   
  
Mint pouted, probably because he was so distant as they started out of their school, before taking his hand. "How about I beat him blue for you, huh? Will that make it better?"   
  
He laughed softly, "Oh no, Mint, violence isn't necessary. It's...it's other things."   
  
While he'd been very reluctant to express it to Mint after Elam so callously rebuffed his proclamation of his interests, he told her how he 'functioned', feeling like he was hardly human considering. She'd warmly assured him that it was perfectly natural to feel anyway he wanted and that should he not want a girlfriend until he wanted a girlfriend that was his decision and no one else’s. In the perfect world, under entirely different circumstances, he had expressed that he'd want to fall in love with a girl like her. She'd teased that he was only going to get into a world of trouble being such a charmer while being fickle with who he wanted. In return, she told him a secret and he felt a little uncertain how to feel about it because...well, it was all complicated. He also didn't like complicated.   
  
Liam looked up when Elam appeared, his hands in the pockets of his thick jacket, freezing in mid-February. He glanced at them and his eyes lightly narrowed at their handholding before stalking past them. Liam could only grimace but not Mint. "Oi, boyo, stop being such an ass!"   
  
Elam huffed but didn't stop, keeping very brisk steps in front of them all the way to their neighborhood. It was all he could do not to get a little choked up when Elam shut the front door in his face… and all he could do to stop Mint from kicking the door down and throwing Elam down the steps.   
  
"I swear--!"   
  
"Mint!"   
  
Liam raised a brow, holding the girl's waist as he glanced over his shoulder at the rather rare voice. Nick O'Shea glowered at them, the guy almost seventeen now, wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt under a ratty plaid jacket. "Mam's on the phone, she wanted to talk to you before she had to go."   
  
"Really...? Alright" Mint murmured, her fiery ire dying and swept away into an apathetic calm.   
  
"I'll, uh, text you, Liam. And you tell Elam if that ever happens again I'll box his ears."   
  
He smiled and nodded as the two siblings started across the street, catching the slight mention from Nick that she 'hangs out with too many boys' and Mint's retort that he 'sleeps with too many girls then'. Just...everywhere, huh?   
  
Entering the house, Liam glanced up the steps before biting his lip, nodding firmly. No time for that though. Going up to Elam's room, he knocked politely but got no answer, as usual. He just spoke. "Elam, please understand that I'm still getting the hang of this 'us not being so open' anymore, okay? I'm sorry I came into your room without knocking, it was my mistake. Please...forgive me?"   
  
As usual he got absolutely no response. He even waited for a good ten minutes before resigning, upset. Going downstairs, he got Amory's leash off the wall and whistled for the dog. His best dog friend came as beckoned, bounding around the corner clumsily before barking at him happily. Liam smiled wistfully and kneeled to hook the leash to the dog's collar. "At least you still like me, Amory..."   
  
It was a chore they'd had for years and years now, since they were six, to walk Amory but as of late he was the one that saw to their good dog when their mum didn't. She was still more active than he imagined a person with another person in them would be but she was starting to slow down a tad. Da didn't mind taking him on late night walks while they finished their homework but Amory's afternoon walk, that'd...that'd become solely Liam's job. Must have been too 'childish' for the likes of Elam too.   
  
After Amory did his business, Liam miserably took a nap for an hour before halfheartedly doing his homework. Mint text him to demand if Elam was through his own personal PMS while Cody asked if he'd be willing to participate in a play that his rather good friend from back in New York that had also moved to Boston recently, Cassidy, had written. Liam alarmed Cody when he informed him that Cassidy sounded quite like what he read a squish was for aromantics. He tried to deny it in horror but, well, he didn't try to avoid it either. Platonic was comfortable. And…he did suppose having a role in the play would be a nice distraction. Mint had also agreed. 

Wandering down the steps after another failed attempt to apologize to Elam, Liam found his mum sitting on the couch, looking at a catalog for babies. A little less than five months left…Mint wasn’t staying over as much while the workers divided her room to accommodate the new babe. She was planning for a boy but their da pointed out it was another two weeks before they could get a solid answer. Mum assured that she was almost positive it was a boy. 

Liam sat down beside her, upset. “Mum…” 

“Yes, my Liam?” she replied, flipping the pages. 

“I…I’ve apologized to Elam over and over for invading his privacy but he’s really, really, really mad at me!” 

His mum sighed, absently patting his hair, “You know Elam is more emotionally inclined, Liam. He is very sensitive about these things. Give him a little time to work through his upset.” 

“Mm…” he mumbled, not sure he was comforted by that. 

Mum stroked his hair tenderly for another moment before finally looking up at him…with the most _upset_ look. “…You used to be so small…” 

He could only gawk in horror as she suddenly teared up, crying, “N-now you are so tall.” 

“ _Oh my God_ , mummy, I will cut off my feet. Please don’t cry” he panicked. 

He literally only had a couple of faint wisps of a recollection of seeing his mother cry so he was more than alarmed to watch her weep over him being ‘tall’. Thank God, da poked his head in from the kitchen where he was making dinner before groaning. Wandering in, he sat and hugged her to him, “There, there, darling…” 

“I-I did not m-miss the hormones” she wept. 

“I know” his father cooed, kissing he temple, “Here, Liam and I will make you a nice bowl of ice cream with sprinkles.” 

Liam had to smile when she looked contented with the suggestion, standing to go assist his father in the kitchen. “I overheard a little bit of the conversation, Liam. While I think it’s wonderful your mum is your and Elam’s confidant, she’s…not going to be quite herself for a bit.” 

“Yes, I…I ought not worry her over silly things.” 

Da shook his head, “Your mum and I would never consider anything bothering you two ‘silly’, Liam. And I’m sure she’d rebuke my remark in fear you two would depend on her less but, well, y’know.” 

Indeed. He and Elam were having issues over something rather menial in the scheme of things or at least something they ought to be able to sit down like blooming getting close to adults and sort out their own issues without mommy. 

Squaring his shoulders, he called to his mum to ask if she wanted fudge and whipped cream and she answered that that would be quite yummy. While he had been prepared to go confront Elam, his mum insisted he come eat ice cream with her. It was rather comforting in the scheme of things and he enjoyed speaking to his mum about simple matters like the last episode of the anime they’d been watching together. It was a lot better than confronting his brother to apologize for walking in on him jerking off. 

Liam changed into his pajamas before he knocked on Elam’s door for quite possibly the hundredth time. Instead of pleading for an answer through the door, he grunted, “Elam, I’m coming in.” 

It really wasn’t like they didn’t have locks on their doors…but he did open the door much like the beginning of this conflict. Elam was lying on his stomach on his bed, holding his cell phone. He looked up rather absently at him. “…What?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Elam’s red eyes gazed at him for a long while before he muttered something. Liam frowned, “What?” 

“…Did…did you hear…anything when you walked in?” 

“Now?” 

“Then.” 

Puzzled, Liam raised a brow, “Well…no, Elam, I wasn’t particularly out to hear what you were doing, man, I was just feeling bad that I walked in like an idiot without being let in.” 

For whatever reason, his twin pinned him with this hard look as if he were trying to ascertain if he were being serious. What? Was that what he was mad about? What was Liam supposed to have heard that would cause him to be so miffed? 

… _Oh_. He twiddled his fingers for a second and sat down at Elam’s desk. “…We’re not Grandpapa Koji, Uncle Nelly level of understanding, El, not by a longshot.” 

“Nope.” 

“ _But_ I’d hope you’d recognize that I know you have feelings for Mint” Liam grunted. 

Elam sat straight up, angry again, “Shut up! I have nothing of the sort!” 

“Give it a break!” Liam countered, standing, “You always get all bloody mad when we’re holding hands and stuff. You like spending time with her _alone_ and then you’re jealous and crazed as all get out when she has a boyfriend. You’re at least _somewhat_ infatuated, Elam!” 

His twin seemed prepared to punch him in the face before seething, gritting his teeth. “Do you like her, Liam?” 

“I told you, I’m not into that sort of thing!” 

“Then why hold hands with her?” he demanded incredulously, “Why-why be all bosom buddy with her if you don’t have feelings?!” 

Liam glared, “Because she is _simply_ my best friend, Elam. That’s all there is too it. We hold hands because there’s nothing buried underneath the sentiment, we’re just people that have known each other for a long time. I tell her things because sometimes she understands _a lot_ better than you. If I were to ever _have_ a relationship, I’d hope it’d be with something as wonderful as Mint but do I _love_ her in such an intimate fashion as perhaps you do? No. No, I love her because she’s my Minty. You, you seemed to have gone in a completely different direction.” 

They leered each other down for at least four minutes before Elam finally backed off, sinking back onto his bed and kneading his temples. “…Remember what Uncle Kaoru told us once? About Mint?” 

Coming to sit beside Elam, Liam dug into his memory banks of things Uncle Kaoru told them. In regards to Mint…? Oh. “You mean the ‘don’t fall in love with your best friend’ thing?” 

Elam stippled his fingers together and pressed them against his lips as he nodded. “And…remember the thing in the hospital? About how mum rescued Uncle Kaoru?” 

“Yea?” 

“…Did…did you overhear them in the hospital room?” 

Liam pouted, “What are with all these questions, man? I mean, no, I was knocked out after we found out mum was okay. What did they say?” 

“From what I was able to gather, Uncle Kaoru may have been the reason for that accident more than we presumed. We…we always knew he loved mum, of course, but…I think the reason for that accident was because of that love, because…because mum chose da.” 

Liam’s eyes widened as Elam pressed his fists to his mouth, “…I can see why he told me that if that’s the case. Mint may end up with someone else and just what am I supposed to do about that as her best friend, huh? How am I supposed to tell her ‘no’ when someone else might make her happy? But how am I to accept that I’m not that one making her happy? How…how could I stand to see her happy with someone else? Everything we told Uncle Kaoru, about how da leaves the room when he’s here, how…how could I accept it being like that?” 

Burying his face in his hands, he laughed sadly. “…I should’ve listened closer. I should’ve been…you. I almost wish I were you. I…I don’t want these feelings.” 

He could only stare at his twin before Liam patted his back, glancing out the window in the general direction of Mint’s house. This…didn’t really need to be that complicated but… 

Well, maybe ‘need’ wasn’t the right word. All of it was always complicated anyway. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

*My surprise character that I didn’t expect was Kazuki, by the way. I love his name. Kazu-chan! 

Just a note, Liam is probably not asexual, that’s Cody’s role. I see a lot of tumblr blogs complaining about aromantic asexuals finding ‘the right one’ in the very few portrayals they have and yea, that’s kind of bogus at times but Liam’s probably leaning more demiromantic/demisexual (it takes a great deal to feel sexual attraction and romance for another person). I’m sure everyone’s just relieved it’s not a triangle for the best friend again XP 

And yea, apologies for Cam and Leann. I kind of got a little lost with that coupling and unfortunately I might still have some hang ups over what happened to him and Georgia. You know, not as if I wrote what occurred or anything. 

A squish is an aromantic’s version of a ‘crush’. 

A lot of mentions from Otome _._


	71. ENDGAME 2

**ENDGAME 2**

**Author’s Note:** Back for Chapter 2 of ENDGAME, folks. It’s been…interesting. 

For this year’s edition of ‘What Does Ryuu Have _Now_ ’, I am extraordinarily tired and achy to present hyperthyroidism that’s turned into hypothyroidism (simple is, my thyroid was damaged, leaked out all the hormone, now the thyroid can’t make the hormone fast enough so it became hypo). I’d like to say I was one of those people who haven’t felt anything but considering this is another auto-immune thing to tack on to diabetes I have felt like _hell_. And considering how slow it is to get treatment I’ve felt like hell for the last two, almost three, months. But this is why I’ve had more of my awful art lately, I’m just lying around drawing when I’m not hating my life XP 

But I will prevail as always. I’ve been sick pretty much my entire life now as I approach 25 so it’s nothing new. I know over the past years I’ve slowed down tremendously, not to mention I’ve been stuck on the same story for like…ever, but it has been hard to get up motivation recently with everything going on. However, I hope to start posting for Kamon’s story soon along with ENDGAME just to get a break from the Hideyoshi side of things. Though I have started ENDGAME 3 and I’ve brought back some oldies which made me realize a few things about the state of the whole family now. Alas, that’s for _next_ chapter. For now, enjoy! 

PS, there is one super zany part that appears near the end with Eiji and the gang which seems off the wall. Alas, pay attention to what it takes to get those two talking. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cassidy James rushed around the school auditorium where they were rehearsing for her winter play. Cody Parker looked up at the girl as he painted one of the sets with a few of his art class pals, catching a glimpse of her flowing brown braids. “Yo, Cassidy, calm down.” 

“Calm down!? I need people rehearsin’ songs and the piano player is in detention!” she complained, her hazel eyes wide. 

Frowning, Cody looked to where Liam Middleton, Mint O’Shea, and some other actors and actresses in the production were practicing their lines. Elam Middleton was near him, hammering together two pieces of wood carefully. “Liam plays a pretty okay piano, he can practice some of the simple songs with Mint even though he’s not singing in this play.” 

Mint was the lead actress, singing through quite a few songs while Liam was just backup vocals basically. Cassidy took a deep breath and nodded, rushing over to the two and informing of the situation. Liam crossed his arms but nodded, walking over to the mini baby piano they had at the school. Mint sat on top of it, laughing at something Liam said with a smile before he played some practice keys. He softly breathed, singing lightly into the mic that was on low _, “Say something, I’m giving up on you…I’ll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something, I’m giving up on you.”_

Mint smiled, her pretty chiming voice joining his, _“And I am feeling so small. It was over my head; I know nothing at all. And I…will stumble and fall. I’m still learning to love but you’re starting to crawl…”_

His mom and grandma might be proud though this sort of song didn’t bring out the tones of his voice. Liam sang deeply though his voice hadn’t lowered too much with them aging. Everyone had almost stopped what they were doing to listen to them. _“Say something, I’m giving up on you! I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you. Anywhere I would have followed you…say something, I’m giving up on you!”_

Liam closed his eyes slightly, Mint getting closer to his face, _“And I…will swallow my…pride. You’re the one that I love…and I’m saying goodbye. Say something, I’m giving up on you. And I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you. And anywhere I would have followed you, oh whoa. Say something, I’m giving up on you.”_

He smiled softly as Mint jabbed him, kissing his cheek. _“Say something, I’m giving up on you…say something…”_

Tilting his head, Cody looked to Elam who’d cast them a slight look. Cassidy sulked as she handed some sheets to some of the others, “Sheesh, why didn’t you tell me Liam could sing like that? He’s singing background villager, man!” 

“I don’t know how comfortable he is singing solo yet, Cass. Might be in a little while though.” 

She sighed, apparently a little disgruntled she under implemented someone now. Elam pushed the ‘building’ he was making up, letting out a breath. He’d seemed out of sorts lately despite him and Liam making up over that whole…affair. Liam had seemed a little weird too. 

Mint skipped over to them, kneeling, “Hey, dad gave me some cash for the play. He was into theater a little when he was in school and was excited about this. You think everyone would like pizza?” 

“I doubt anyone would reject it” snickered Cody, leaning back and taking his Flash wallet out of his pocket, opening it and taking out a bill his ma gave him for similar reasons, “Some Starbucks hot chocolate would be awesome too.” 

“Ah, sweet!” 

She recruited a few of the set people after informing Cassidy what she was going to do and skipped off. Elam looked up, having been quiet, before murmuring, “Her mum asked her to come stay with her for a while in California.” 

Cody looked to him, shocked, before looking back toward where she’d run off. “Wha? Why didn’t she mention it?” 

“She’s…unsure. And she doesn’t want to upset us, I guess.” 

Oh. Looking down at the bricks he was painting, Cody smiled some, “I don’t get to see my old man much now either, man. I know it might be hard for you guys to understand but she might want that.” 

“…I guess” Elam mumbled weakly. 

Still, that would be pretty rough, wouldn’t it? He’d miss their Wonder Woman too. Probably dually so for those two though. But it would probably be a good time to change over seeing as they’d start high school next year. It…it wasn’t always about friends. 

…Still. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Elam idly tapped some keys on the piano as Mint sat there, waiting for the guy to come practice an actual song for the play. She was sipping the hot chocolate from her early run, quiet and not really addressing him. He… 

He didn’t want her to go to California. California was on the other side of the nation, he’d have to fly to see her. Flying wasn’t a big deal now, no, but to go from just walking across the street to having to commute to an airport _then_ fly then have to get another car to get to her? He…he couldn’t imagine it. 

“…Your partner’s late” he broke the silence. 

“Mm, yea. Probably off making out with one of the ‘maids’” she snorted dryly, setting the cup aside. 

Elam cleared his throat, looking around. The room was basically empty as everyone went to eat outside and take a quick breather. “W-Well, s-since everyone’s busy, I…I _guess_ I’ll practice with you.” 

The redhead smiled at him, swinging her long legs. He hated it but she was taller than him right now. Not that it _mattered_ but it felt like…she might look over him. “You don’t really like to sing lead parts though, right?” 

“I…I can give it a shot” he mumbled. 

Liam was more…artsy than he was, perhaps even more soulful. When the whole puberty thing set in it might go away but if Liam’s singing voice was any hint now he’d have a very haunting and spiritual tone. Him, his range was…light. Very few songs suited his voice, in his opinion. Alas… 

Mint crossed her legs, seeming to recognize the song he was playing, something from days past that sort of reflected what he felt. She took her final sip of hot chocolate before joining in _: “_ __All along it was a fever. A cold sweat, hot-headed believer. I threw my hands in the air, said, ‘Show me something’. He said, ‘If you dare, come a little closer’. Round and around and around and around we go. Oh, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.  
  
 _“Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you and it takes me all the way. I want you to stay.”_   
  
Clearing his throat, awkward, he sang softly, _“It's not much of a life you're living; It's not just something you take–it's given. Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.”_   
__  
“Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. And I want you to stay...”   
  
There…had been a deep harmony in the way Liam and Mint had sang. He hoped there was some within them too. _“Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on…Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone. Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving…'cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving…”_   
  
He followed, humming in the background, her sweet voice finishing out the solemn ballad. _“Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay…stay.”_

Clearing his throat, he whispered with her, _“I want you to stay…”_

“You two really should have had singing roles in this” Mint sighed, “Funny you were the two that got me into singing in the first place and you hardly want to do it now.” 

He had to smile at that, considering he and Liam were singing all the damn time as kids. “…Things changed, I guess. I don’t mind it and I think Liam will get back into it when he’s more confident.” 

Mint nodded before gazing off. “…It’s something to consider.” 

“Wha?” 

“Nothing…no matter what though, El, we’ll be friends forever, okay?” 

He stared at the ring she used to have to wear as a necklace since it was so big that was now fitting almost perfectly. That’d…been what he wanted as a kid but now, on the precipice of becoming a man, he wasn’t certain he wanted it that concrete anymore… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“…What?”_

_The same obstetrician that had been with Chika Middleton back when she had her Liam and Elam smiled, confused, at her shocked reaction. “Yes, you’re having a little girl.”_

_“…Are you certain?”_

_Nodding, the woman chuckled, “I guess since you have a family of boys it’s not what you expected.”_

_Not at all. She’d planned to name the baby Aaron Middleton, foregoing the middle name because all she had left was her two grandfathers and it’d just be a battle to see who showed up first in the name. Alas, that didn’t seem like an issue now, the baby was a girl. A…a girl._

_After making her next appointment, she wandered to her car and drove herself home in confusion. A girl. She was going to have a daughter. Her. It…it didn’t truly make a difference but she was a little unsure for some reason. A little girl…_

_Chika held her stomach, apologizing for calling her Aaron for all this time. She supposed she could name the baby…Erin? But that wasn’t exactly what she wanted…then again, she wasn’t sure what she wanted, she thought she had another little boy settled in her stomach. Of course, this one was so calm versus her rambunctious boys. She only kicked every now and again._

_Sniffing the cold air, she recognized that her husband was on the back porch with their outside fire pit. He hadn’t been able to make the appointment with her, busy with instructing his students whether to withdraw from a class or try to fight it out. She wondered what he’d think about it being a girl…_

_She went through the house and came out the back door on the deck. Chika was a little surprised to find he had strawberries and chocolate as well as a dinner of minestrone with garlic bread under a plastic container. Dirk Middleton looked up from his book with a smile, his skin aglow via the flame. “Welcome home, love.”_

_“Hi…”_

_He opened his arm, curled under one of their striped blankets, to allow her in. She smirked at Amory who was settled in his lap. “And hello, my derp.”_

_Amory barked. Chika slipped against Dirk, giving him a kiss. He handed her one of the bowls of soup, picking up his. “Lads are over at Mint’s practicing for their play.”_

_Spooning some of the broth into her mouth, Chika raised a brow. “Elam too? He’s not in the play.”_

_“You know he likes being involved.”_

_Her husband patted her belly after setting his spoon in the bowl, “Like I suppose this lad will be unless he’s our quiet one.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Dirk blinked, “‘Oh’?”_

_With a groan, she looked to him, “It’s a girl.”_

_His green eyes widened before staring at her belly. “…A little girl?”_

_“Yes” she sighed, dipping her bread, “I’m sorry. I was pretty certain it was a boy but I suppose I didn’t really base that on anything.”_

_Her husband drank the rest of his broth, a little smile growing on his face. “Nothing to be sorry for, love. As long as it’s a healthy babe, daddy will be quite content.”_

_Dirk picked up the strawberries and she smirked as he fed her one. “Are you trying to get sex?”_

_“No!” he laughed, kissing her sweetly, “I just love you and wanted you to have strawberries.”_

_Savoring the juice from one, she set them aside and looked at him wearily. “A girl, Dirk.”_

_“My princess” Dirk teased._

_Chika groaned again, wondering how her family would react. Dirk suddenly reached behind him…and took out something she hadn’t seen in a very long time. She couldn’t help laugh a little at the bass guitar. “Where did you dig that up?”_

_“Was going through the attic for one of my old books” he grinned lazily, “I thought I’d serenade you like the good old days.”_

_“And you don’t want sex?”_

_Dirk snickered, jabbing her. He strummed a few notes before suddenly smiling, “…I never expected us to be here, you know?”_

_She tilted her head. “Here?”_

_“Away from both of our homes, married, working, building a beautiful family. I…I didn’t dream I’d ever be able to be with you like this.”_

_Chika pet Amory as he moved to her lap, panting happily. “Me…me either. It wasn’t something I even thought I’d wanted.”_

_Kissing her tenderly, he sang softly, “Does anybody here remember Vera Lynn? Remember how she said that we would meet again some sunny day?”_

_Her eyes widened, startled, as he gently strummed, winking, “Vera! Vera! What has become of you? Does anybody else in here feel the way I do?”_

_Chika recalled it, sitting in the pub in Japan with him, before it was anything tangible and just a growing infatuation with him. Just a man playing a guitar. Yet here was that same man with her all this time later._

_Stroking her belly, she murmured, “Vera would be pretty.”_

_“Eh? For the baby?” Dirk echoed before appearing thoughtful, “…Vera Middleton?”_

_“Vera…Rosa Victoria Middleton.”_

_Dirk smiled, “So she’s definitely a princess with that name, my love. I love it though. I can’t wait to meet you, my dear Vera.”_

_Yes…she couldn’t either._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dirk Middleton was fast asleep when he…felt something. It was weird, like he couldn’t even put his finger on it. Lifting his head from his pillow, he squinted and looked around their bedroom. Had someone broken in…? No…it didn’t feel quite that serious. 

He stared into the distance before glancing over his shoulder, his wife facing away on her side, as he had a total epiphany on what this **_bewildering_** feeling was. “…They’re here, aren’t they?” 

To Dirk’s horror, his two teenage sons suddenly sprang up between his wife and him. “Hi, da.” 

“What are you _doing_ here?” he demanded in a raspy incredulous voice. 

“Well, we were over at Mint’s house and you know, Mint’s quite the horror movie aficionado” Elam explained. 

Liam nodded, “Well, we expressed we could handle whatever it was but I swear, it scared the _bejeebus_ out of us. So yes, now we’re here.” 

Dirk’s eyes were almost closed, in an exhausted stupor and disbelief from what he was hearing. “…You’re almost _fourteen years old_. If we lived where I was at your age, you’d be old enough to take up the family name.” 

“‘Take up the family name’?” Liam echoed, confused, “What does that entail? Farming? Growing potatoes?” 

“I guess we can grow potatoes in the garden” Elam mused. 

Chika, posed almost exactly as she had been when she first let these hooligans sleep in their bed fourteen years ago, droned, “No one’s growing any potatoes.” 

“Oh, well, we can’t take up the family name then, da, sorry.” 

Dirk closed his eyes, Amory poking his head up between the twins to complete this horrible family time he never asked for in his sleep. “…Just be gone when I wake up.” 

“Yes sir!” 

Rubbing his face, Dirk shook his head as the two dozed off in a matter of minutes, just like when they were babes. Well…he guessed they were getting him used to this again, he was certain Vera would wish to sleep with them as well. Of course, she’d be a tiny baby and not almost the same height as their mother basically. Nor two of her. 

“Dirk?” his wife called lightly. 

“Yes, love…?” 

Well…it was a gigantic bed so shifting over to be directly beside her wasn’t uncomfortable. She murmured things into his ear like a secret…good ideas. With a smile, he nodded and kissed her nose. Sounded like a good idea… 

He guessed dear Vera was a revival. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika blinked languidly as she stood at the foot of the bed beside her husband at ten in the morning. Naturally Liam and Elam didn’t keep their promise to be gone by the time their father woke up but that was because this was an ‘ungodly’ time of morning. Tilting her head, wearing her hair down for once, she looked to him. “They’re so cute when they are asleep.” 

“That they are.” 

Liam’s mouth was lightly agape, Elam lying on his side and curled under their covers. Amory had wandered off somewhere, usually waking up with her at this hour. Dirk smiled at her, still wearing his pajamas with a t-shirt. “Remember when they kept us awake all night long?” 

“Indeed I do.” 

“Well, revenge is a dish best served cold” he said dryly, lifting a foghorn they’d procured for this exact moment and pressed the button. 

Chika smirked as both of them jolted and spazzed, looking around in horror. “Good morning, my Liam, my Elam.” 

“W-what’s going on?” questioned Liam, disoriented, his red eyes dazed. 

“When you were my little Liam and Elam we celebrated Easter a lot more. As you two got older and lazier we abandoned the holiday mostly but as your little sister is coming I would like to revive it. I was having a small get together anyway so we might as well merge the two events.” 

Elam groaned, burying his face under a pillow as Liam dropped back, covering his face with his hands, “She’s not even _born_ yet. Can’t we wait to celebrate stuff until she’s here?” 

“Today we will celebrate it for Kazuki and Amber” Chika explained though pretty sure the two went back to sleep. 

Dirk blared the horn again, starting the twins. “Dad, what the heck?!” 

Smirking, the man dropped his arm, “Listen closely, you two. Your mum is _pregnant_ so we’re going to have to do a good majority of this. So we have designed two roles: one of you needs to get up now and go shopping with your mum then you’ll be free to lounge the rest of the day, the other can get up in about two hours and help me start cleaning but will be assisting much longer--” 

“Dibs on sleep two more hours” Elam interjected, droning. 

“You jerk!” Liam snapped. 

Chika rested her hands on her belly as Liam smacked Elam’s arm, declaring him a traitor. “Stop that. Get dressed and we may be done quickly enough that you can have your lounge time faster.” 

Her oldest was quite disgruntled as he stumbled out of bed, staggering to his room. Dirk sighed, shaking his head, “I suppose we were all like this…” 

“Mm, yes. And while typically I don’t desire to force them to do anything…” 

She suspected Liam got to his room and passed out in his bed but about ten minutes later he returned dressed in a red hoodie, baggy jeans, and his black Converses, very annoyed. With a snicker she pulled on her cropped jean jacket over a white strappy maxi dress. While she suspected she’d be a little irritated in his shoes, Liam was easy to placate. 

“We are going to the river” she expressed, pulling her shoes on at the door and thankful that it was warm enough for sandals. 

“For what?” he mumbled. 

She grabbed her satchel and a recyclable bag before taking the keys off the ring. “There used to be a farmer’s market they held when you were a baby. It moved further away for a time so I have not been back for many years but it’s finally come back to this area. I hope to get some vegetables for a good deal.” 

Liam just stared sleepily. Chika smirked and handed him the keys, “I was assuming you’d want to get some driving in but if you are not interested--” 

As she predicted, his red eyes grew, “Really?!” 

With a nod, she opened the door, “Don’t tell your papa though.” 

“Ah!” 

While most teenagers weren’t particularly as interested in driving as their forefathers nowadays with all the public transport available, Liam and Elam were quite intrigued with it. She sometimes let Liam drive short distances though Dirk generally disapproved since he wasn’t actually licensed yet. She supposed she was a bad influence from time to time… 

Climbing into the car, she patted her stomach as Vera seemed a little more active than usual. It was a trifle alarming, she wasn’t due until July and it was only April…Liam turned the key in the ignition, looking over his shoulder as he backed out of their yard. Those two came right on time, just at a very _inopportune_ moment. She could only hope for the same but at a more comfortable position from Vera. 

Liam yawned as he eased into traffic, still appearing dreary though his disposition was improved. Perhaps a cup of coffee was in order since he apparently started drinking it. And apparently Vera was feeling like a sugar rush this morning. “Let us stop at McDonalds and get a McGriddle before breakfast ends.” 

“Man, this day is starting to look up.” 

Her doctor probably wouldn’t approve of this but she had mostly avoided fast food anyway. She smiled as Liam heartily ate the hash browns they’d ordered, taking a strong sip of the orange juice he opted to get instead of caffeine. “On your first Easter I had felt very sad you could feed yourself, you know? Now you’re driving us to eat…” 

“Oh my God, mum, don’t start to cry” Liam gasped, appearing horrified, “Da’s not here to fix it!” 

She chuckled, patting his hand and assuring him it was just an observation. After their unhealthy meal, Chika guided him to the place not far from their home, also recalling how she and Liam walked here every Saturday or during the week so he could calm himself back to sleep. Strange that that was fourteen years ago… 

Walking through the stalls, she looked at the fruits and vegetables, musing over what she wanted to prepare. Papa already said that she could forget about cooking anyway since he’d be doing it but she was the hostess. Chika blinked, surprised, when she came to one stall in particular. 

“…Oh. Oh my goodness, Chika, is that you?” 

Recognizing the woman she used to buy from frequently back all those years ago, Chika smiled, “Hello, Chris. It has been quite some time.” 

“A _long_ time!” she gushed, “Oh my goodness, and you’re pregnant again?” 

“Ah, yes, our final addition.” 

Chris probably would have remarked like most people she knew about waiting so long to have her third child but their relationship wasn’t quite that involved. Instead she gushed a ‘congratulations’ before looking behind her. She gawked, “…Is this one of your twins?” 

Liam had rested his chin on her shoulder, probably about to fall asleep again after his rather large breakfast. Patting his head, Chika nodded, “This is my Liam, the one that would be with me when we came.” 

“Hello” he greeted sleepily. “I…don’t really recall any of this but I suppose I wouldn’t.” 

The woman stared, very bewildered it seemed… _oh_. “Ah yes, you hadn’t met their father. He is English so both of my sons have a bit of an accent.” 

“Oh! Sorry, I was just a little caught off guard. You weren’t speaking then, of course” Chris waved her hands with a laugh. “You were a cute baby though and a cute young man! What grade are you in?” 

Liam chattered with her as Chika collected the bok choy, pleased that it looked quite fresh. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chris’ sister-in-law, Margo, the one that always had some crisp remark about how she handled things with her twins. Perhaps they needed to move on. 

“…Hmph. Well, I see all this time later who _has_ played out to be your favorite” she replied caustically after listening to Liam and Chris. 

Logically speaking, she could perhaps see where the woman would come to that conclusion. As was, it was always her and Liam on these trips. But that was one insular moment once a week and it’d been almost fourteen years, it wasn’t the complete story. Liam closed his eyes some, seeming confused. “Wha? My mum’s never played ‘favorites’. If my wits had been about me Elam would be the one here.” 

“Actually, he’d probably be asleep in the car” Chika smirked. 

Liam grinned lazily, “Oh yea, that’s true. I guess I _am_ your favorite then since I’m not lame.” 

She tapped him chidingly with a snicker. Margo seemed disgruntled and wandered away to assist other customers. Chris apologized and it was much like the old times. Somewhat, she wasn’t carrying Liam in a harness this time. 

“Mum! Mum!” 

After they finished at the farmer’s market, they went to the grocery store they frequented. She was collecting some herbs and spices that they were lacking and knew her papa would demand. At this point, around 12, Liam was getting his wind in him and was his normal giddy self. Chika blinked slowly as he rushed up to her, having wandered off to look at some display. In his hands was some sort of sweet. “Rainbow banana praline butterscotch ice cream, mum. _With chocolate chips._ ” 

“…How involved.” 

He pouted, seeming prepared to return it to the freezer. She grabbed his hoodie, drawling, “That did not mean put it back.” 

“Ah! That’s why shopping with you is the best, mum” he gushed, putting it in the cart, “Da’s just like ‘what is that bloody mess?’.” 

Chika smirked as, indeed, her husband wasn’t quite as privy to try absurd combinations like that. While that didn’t mean he didn’t fall utterly in love with them when he tried them and bought it religiously after, he wasn’t going to be the one to venture to pick it up in the first place. 

Walking aisle to aisle to make sure she had everything despite her rapidly swelling ankles, Chika glanced around, finding the location quite busy. “…I suppose this isn’t a well celebrated holiday. It was strange the farmer’s market was open today, in fact.” 

“Oh, everyone in school was excited about chocolate and whatnot” Liam shrugged, “Other than that, it doesn’t really feel like today’s a holiday.” 

Hmm…going to the seasonal aisle did revive her spirits a bit, finding Easter eggs and other knick knacks. She smiled, picking up a basket, “I used to spend much effort making you and my Elam Easter baskets. You two enjoyed it quite a bit. Your Uncle Max had bought you both bunny ears and you were the honorary Easter bunnies handing out the chocolates to everyone.” 

“Yea, I remember literally _none_ of this” Liam droned, his brows furrowing. 

“Well, you are my son…” 

He grinned cheesily, resting his arms behind his head, “Well, regardless, sounds like a blooming good time. I’m glad Vera will get the sort of fun that we did.” 

That’s what she hoped. Picking up the meat from the butcher that she preordered, she nodded as they went through the line. “We’re done.” 

“Woot!” 

Not a moment too soon either for her ankles were swollen. Or…more swollen. Liam insisted she go sit while he put the bags in the trunk before climbing under the wheel. “Well, mum, while I like my sleep this wasn’t too bad. Now I can go _back_ to sleep!” 

“I used to have to fight you to sleep too.” 

He laughed and said he realized he probably wouldn’t be getting back to bed until the festivities were over. Yes, they still had things to do despite the agreement, she supposed… 

Arriving back at the house, strategically making it appear as if Liam hadn’t driven, they started to take their bounty inside. Elam, clearly disgruntled, was sweeping the wood floors of the living room. Chika raised a brow at her husband who was sitting on the couch, petting Amory and watching television. “…Dirk, the bargain was for you to work as well.” 

“He bargained an extra hour of sleep to do everything” Dirk explained, sipping a Coke. 

Elam grumbled and she snickered, kissing his forehead, “I will help you, my Elam.” 

“I will _not_ ” Liam boasted, dropping onto the couch next to his father. 

Leering, Elam snorted, “I’d do it again. I regret nothing.” 

“Because you suck!” 

With a smirk, Dirk waved Chika over, “No worries, love, by the time the rascal did get out of bed I’d cleaned the kitchen, the bathrooms, the dining room, and some of the basement rooms in case someone wanted to rest with the time exchange. I just left him to sweep the floors and the deck.” 

“What!” Liam snapped, “That’s not fair!” 

Chika pet his hair, “You got McDonalds’ breakfast _and_ ice cream.” 

Elam was appalled. “What do you mean he got McDonalds’ breakfast and ice cream? Where’s my McDonalds’ breakfast?!” 

“Ha! You don’t deserve McDonalds’ breakfast!” Liam declared. 

“This sucks!” 

Dirk blinked slowly as the two bickered with each other, “I wonder which is their true love: food or sleep.” 

Chuckling, Chika figured it was too close to call. Dirk turned and requested she lift her feet, rubbing her ankles absently as they watched television. “Seems like everyone will be here within the hour though, they decided to caravan. Our locals will be here in the next thirty, I assume.” 

She rested her head on his shoulder, now a little drowsy. “Alright. I will go start dinner.” 

“Chihaya declared I forbid you from the kitchen, my sweet. He assured that he’ll take care of everything” Dirk smiled, kissing her temple. 

Bleh…to have guests come to her abode and then do all the cooking did not sit well with her. Alas, Vera and she did seem to be pretty much done with activity for a while, dozing off a little. 

“Oi, oi, why are you lying on the couch? Go to bed!” 

Chika opened her eyes, quietly gazing up at her papa who had almost randomly appeared, the man somewhat dressed up. “Mm, I was just resting my eyes, papa…” 

“Whatever!” 

She sat up to stretch as all their various clans came through the door, her father heading to the kitchen. Shomura Felicity smiled, carrying Kazu-chan. “Wow, Chika, you look amazing. I was a bloated mess by my sixth month!” 

“Oh God, no, I am quite puffy, that is for certain” Chika groaned, standing. 

Kazuki, already nine months old, waved for her expectantly. Kaoru scowled, coming from behind with the baby bag. “Hey, hey, she’s already carrying _one_ baby.” 

“Don’t be silly, Kaoru” Chika cooed, taking Kazuki from Felicity, “Hello, Kazu-chan. Are you excited for today, hmm?” 

The boy gabbled and gave her a kiss as Chika sat with another groan. “You are going to play with Vera, I hope, Kazu-chan. I was hoping to have a boy playmate for you but I figure your papa and I played together as babies so it should be fine.” 

Kaoru’s blue eyes briefly widened as Felicity sat, nodding, “I’m sure he will. Kazu’s very friendly.” 

“…Yea…” Kaoru mumbled. 

Chika raised a brow at him before smirking as Nemoto Eiji rushed in, “Whoo, chocolate!!” 

Ten-year-old Iris and eight-year-old Michael seemed less impressed as they entered, their violet eyes half-closed. “We’re tired, dad” Michael grumbled. 

With a smile, Chika stood, “I figured you would be so we have a bed downstairs for you to nap on if you’d like.” 

“ _I’m_ not tired, Aunt Chika” Iris assured, “Papa said something about…coloring eggs though?” 

“Ah, yes. As soon as Amber, Elise, Elizabeth, Ray, and Emily are here, Liam and Elam will lead the egg coloring example.” 

Eiji snorted, “Coloring eggs. Eggs are for _omelets_.” 

She smirked and pinched his side, “I got a pseudo egg so we don’t have an overabundance of boiled eggs that no one wants to consume.” 

Nemoto Cheryl had an armful of ingredients as she intended to cook as well, glowering at Chika’s belly. “…You weird, I still can’t believe you’d wait _all this time_. Your lads are almost grown men!” 

Chika pouted, hugging her belly, “Well, now I have company for when they are.” 

With a laugh, Eiji poked his sulking wife, “Don’t let her fool you, she’s jels. She wants a little baby to spoil but daddy doesn’t have the goods now.” 

“Ew” Michael droned, heading downstairs. 

“Shut up, Icarus!” 

Chika’s smirk grew, shaking her head as she went to see if everything had been set up correctly. “You truly never grasped the irony of how you treat your son, did you?” 

“If he weren’t a jerk, I wouldn’t be a jerk!” Eiji protested. 

“Which is _pure_ irony” Kaoru snickered, sitting beside his wife. 

Carrying Kazuki around while the two argued over that fact, she paused, finding Iris had caught up with the twins who were setting up the coloring station on the deck. If she didn’t know any better she got the feeling that Iris might’ve had a teeny crush on Liam, helping him while he gushed about something or the other to her. Chika smiled as she kissed Kazuki’s temple, recalling having mock-jested to Eiji about the possibility. _“He better keep his grubby dragonborn hands off my Samus, I don’t allow crossing consoles!”_

Baka. She thought it’d be cute, just as she thought Kazu and Vera playing together would be. Kaoru had been rather quiet about it though, hadn’t he? She wondered why… 

“‘Ello!” 

Chika looked up as Mint came through, wearing a pretty Spring dress. She cooed, “Oh, is that Kazuki? Hello, cutie!” 

“Minty Fresh, guess what I had this morning?!” Liam declared, waving to her, “ _McDonald’s hash browns._ And they were _hot_!” 

“Shut your face, Liam!” Elam snapped, apparently still touchy about this topic. 

Iris laughed as Mint snickered at the two, informing them she’d brought champ which seemed to fix Elam’s mood. Silly children… 

“Darling, what are you doing walking around? You need to take it easy.” 

She turned to find Cam Daugherty behind her, looking rather concerned. “Cam-nii, I am pregnant, not broken.” 

“I know but still” he sulked before staring at Kazuki. 

…Oh. “This is Shomura Kazuki, Felicity and Kaoru’s son. I believe I’ve mentioned him before” Chika drawled. 

She expected Cam-nii to ignore his…half-nephew? Alas, the blond smiled and took the baby, “Hello there, sir. Aren’t you adorable?” 

Kazuki gabbled and Cam adjusted him in his arm, looking around. “Amber got caught by the others up front but I assume she’ll find her way here with the other children. Um…is…is Leann going to make it?” 

It had been Chika’s deepest hesitation to invite her cousin but it had been some months since they’d spoke, at least since she moved to Japan. She’d mentioned it to Cam-nii and he’d expressed he wasn’t sure he’d hang around if she were to come. Chika was not pressed to see Leann in that case but Cam had groaned, saying he’d tolerate it then… as of right now, she said she’d be here…with Orland. She didn’t recall inviting him but whatever. 

“O-oh!” 

They looked up as Felicity had apparently come to check on her baby. She probably didn’t expect her half-brother to be holding him. While Cam and she had been pleasant with one another they didn’t really talk about what had occurred with her father. As was, the only one that had even tried to have a relationship with Cam was his mother. Their father, he apparently just didn’t see the need. Kaoru expressed to her that Felicity was very angry about it… 

But Cam smiled. “Hello, Felicity. Your son is precious. Kazuki, was it?” 

“A-ah, yes” she squeaked, “Thank you.” 

Rubbing her tummy as Vera kicked some, Chika waved the two forward, “Come, I picked out a nice floral wine for the occasion.” 

“You’re not having any, I presume?” Cam blinked languidly. 

“Of course not, Cam-nii.” 

She sat the two down with some glasses of wine in the living room before wandering back to Kaoru. Eiji had apparently run off to bother his wife, probably in a hopeless attempt to sample her food while it was being prepared. Her best friend looked around at the blossoming activities absently. “…Well, I guess this isn’t _so_ bad.” 

“What did you assume we were doing for Easter?” she questioned. 

“Dunno” he mused, “It just sounded weird. Rabbits, candy, coming back to life. It seems like a pretty loaded holiday.” 

Chika smirked and patted his hand, “We eat and color eggs and eat candy. It was never any more complicated than that.” 

“Yea…” 

Folding her hands on her stomach, she drawled, “Do you not want our babies to be friends, Kaoru?” 

“E-eh? Wh-what do you mean?” he stammered. 

“Well, when I suggested it, you seemed to be a little taken aback by the sentiment.” 

Kaoru grimaced, rubbing his neck, “No-nothing like that at all, Chic, I would love for our kids to be friends. I’m glad he’ll have someone close to his age in our little ensemble.” 

But…? Before she could assess his concerns, the doorbell rang. Excusing herself, she went to the foyer to greet their visitor. 

“…Holy s—t. No one said anything about this craziness..” 

Chika glared daggers as Orland Stefansson gave her an almost incredulous look, staring at her stomach. No, she must remain…pleasant. “Hello, Orland. Where is Leann?” 

“Amber caught up with her in the front. So what, you and your man decide to bareback it or something?” 

“I assure you, this baby was quite planned” Chika sniffed. 

While she was going to _attempt_ civility, her hormones were still quite misplaced so even the slightest discrepancy would make this evening quite unpleasant. Orland crossed his arms, his blue eyes closing some. “…Well, I guess if that’s the case, congratulations. You’re…glowing.” 

“Thanks.” 

It’d been suggested so far back in the past that she’d but it far behind her but Chika almost recoiled when he walked forward closer to her and took a strand of her hair into his fingertips. “…Funny all those years you weren’t so…feminine. You get married though and suddenly you just…fit.” 

What? Chika was about to demand what the hell he was talking about and swat his hand away from her hair, something of a major moot point between them anyway. 

“Eh em.” 

Orland dropped his hand, Chika looking over her shoulder as Dirk appeared. He didn’t seem pleased. “I _hate_ to interrupt, darling, but I wanted you to come sample the peppers we’ve made to see if they came out alright.” 

“Ah, yes” she nodded, going to his side. 

She frowned as he held her waist, seeming to be muttering something under his breath about ‘hands’. “What is the matter?” 

“Oh, I dunno, just the guy that broke up my best friend’s marriage is now touching and hitting on my wife” he said rather sarcastically. 

Leering, she gave him a look as they walked into the kitchen. “Do you distrust me?” 

“I _never_ distrust you, Chika” Dirk murmured solemnly, “…Are you going to tell Leann? I mean, that’s the sleazeball she chose but…” 

It wasn’t worth expressing in her book but Leann was well aware of Orland’s flirtatious tendencies. Leann didn’t consider it a point of contention so she supposed there was no reason to say anything. Still though, why her? 

“Oi, oi, Chika!” Kaoru suddenly called, “Come play some Call of Duty with us!” 

Chika raised a brow as she didn’t recall setting up to play any games today but she supposed she wasn’t doing anything else. Before she left, she tasted her husband’s stuffed poblano pepper and found them quite scrumptious. His smile returned when she gave him a kiss and complimented him on his cooking…which got her kicked out of the kitchen by her father not wanting to ‘lose his lunch’. 

“Dude, Cam is an effin’ _saint_.” 

She frowned, looking up from the screen to spot the reason for Eiji’s remark. Cam-nii and Felicity had been sitting in the nook, having wine and a discussion about something rather amiably before Leann and Orland entered the space, kind of…couply. Her heart sank as Cam looked very upset before excusing himself from Felicity and wandering to their sitting room which was probably vacant right now… 

“If Cheryl cheated on me, left me for that guy, and she had the freakin’ _nerve_ to be all over that guy in front of me I would be serving a damn life sentence pretty soon after” Eiji scoffed, shaking his head. 

“It is unnervingly uncouth” Chika frowned deeply, deeming it a bad idea to invite Leann now. 

Kaoru blinked slowly at the affair before murmuring, “…Well, you have to move on regardless, right? That person just didn’t want to be with you.” 

While she was going to note there was still _some_ niceties to be observed, her mind suddenly tripped over his rocky implication. It…it didn’t sit well. Why speak about such things? Wasn’t he happy with his wife? 

“I need to go check on the children” she quickly excused, standing and waddling away back to the deck to avoid wherever that was going as well. 

“A-ah, Chika--” 

…This was becoming far more drama filled than she’d desired. Opening the back door, she did have to smile as the children were chattering loudly while they painted their eggs, laughing and giddy. No, she supposed this was still mission accomplished in that vein, this was for them. 

“Oh my gosh, Chika, look at you! You’re so sunny!” 

Chika looked to Ishiguro Dakota, thanking her for the compliment as the woman hugged her. The amber haired woman smiled, “Have you gotten to the ‘my spine wants to separate from my body, my back hurts so much’ phase yet?” 

“Oh, I really hope not. I had similar sentiments with the twins and I’m hoping my body recalls the difference between that trial and this one” she groaned. 

Ishiguro Matt followed, herding his children to the table before groaning. “It’s still crazy, Chika, I’m ready to ship these two off already and you’re having more!” 

“Nah uh!” pouted Dakota. 

“Yah huh” Matt countered, sticking out his tongue at his wife, “It is _insanely_ hard to get Ray to do his chores. He’s off fishing more than I am!” 

Chika raised a brow, “Is that even possible?” 

Dakota laughed, grasping Chika’s shoulders, “Believe me, Chika, it’s a very close race on that one for sure. But we brought some fresh shrimp for everyone that we caught!” 

Oh, everyone was bringing everything she loved but wasn’t really supposed to eat, she thought with a sigh. Taking them in and getting them settled with a glass of wine, she finally went to the living room to catch up with Cam-nii. 

To her surprise, Amber must’ve snuck in while she was seeing to Dakota and Matt. The young girl was sitting next to her papa, expressing something happily to him. He smiled warmly and pet her hair, listening avidly. Perhaps she wasn’t necessary then. 

“Ladybugggg!” Uncle Max called, apparently having just arrived. 

Cam-nii laughed and told her to go greet her grandpa. Amber nodded and skipped away while Chika took her seat. “What was Amber-chan telling you?” 

“Oh, just that she was having fun and that she’d painted an egg like the flower we have growing in the garden right now” he murmured, looking after her shadow, “…She knows when her papa’s having a tough time at it even when she can’t see it. Like my tiny guardian angel.” 

“I wish I could renege on the invitation, Cam-nii, I am very sorry.” 

He shook his head, grasping her hand, “Don’t be, darling. I don’t regret Leann else I’d have to say I regret my dear Amber. Just I didn’t expect things to turn out quite like this, to see her all over another man. I’ll just have to toughen up.” 

Chika pursed her lips, “I wish you would consider dating, Cam-nii. I know you view your luck with relationships as nonexistent but it is merely…circumstantial.” 

“It’s just more trouble than I’d like, dear. And considering I’m a full-time father it’s not something I care to devote my attention to.” 

But…they didn’t stay children forever. She was about to express this when she heard a light tap somewhere. Chika looked up to find a skittish looking Kaoru standing in the doorway, “U-uh, hey, not trying to interrupt b-but when you get a sec I wanted to talk to you, Chika.” 

“Oh…alright” she murmured, standing and kissing Cam-nii’s cheek, “You should come have more wine since you do not like chocolate.” 

He laughed, “Yes, I’ll take tipsy over sugar any day. You need to relax though, young lady.” 

She pouted as he exited the room, leaving Kaoru there. He looked rather nervous, “I-I wasn’t-I wasn’t really meaning for it to sound like that, Chika, you know I’m okay with how everything turned out and I really truly love Leese. And hell, even the kid’s grown on me a little, you know? I was…I was just making an observance, that’s all.” 

“…I know. But you know I was never intending to hurt you?” 

“I know, Chika. You’ve always been good to me” he whispered, hugging her shoulders, “…And I hope our kids…have some of what we have.” 

Some? Kaoru smiled and pulled her back into the living room, saying that Cam-nii was correct, he’d seen her on her feet far more than he should. She snickered as her childhood friends pretended they were overwhelmingly concerned, Kaoru requesting to serenade her ‘babe’ to slumber, Eiji asking to rub her feet while Leonel offered to fluff her pillow and feed her grapes. Bakas. She had to laugh when Grandpapa Mark came in and commanded that they do _all of it_. Today was a good day… 

Well…sort of. After the adults took an intermission to hide their children’s eggs to see who could find the most so they won the coveted chocolate bunny, for the ‘grown ups’, it got a little questionable. Cam-nii grew angry when Orland was almost dismissive of Amber, the two almost getting into a fight over the matter. Dirk didn’t help much in the scheme of things, his loyalty naturally to Cam-nii… 

Absolutely _horrifically_ , Kuwa Mai ended up calling her daughter and laying into her about having been kicked up quite some time ago. Dakota just numbly said it was common and Matt tried to comfort her…the horrific part? Her papa taking the phone and yelling at the woman that almost wrecked his and mama’s relationship for being such a ‘gold-digging hussy’. 

Vera must’ve sensed the growing animosity in the party as Chika’s stomach began to hurt. She resigned to lay down in her room for a while, recalling the day starting so well with just her and Liam… 

Her smiley baby did indeed appear, collapsing beside her and pouting that he could tell everyone to stop being jerks on Easter. “We’re trying to fix this up for Vera in the future” he sulked petulantly. 

Chika patted his head and told him it was fine, that there were a lot of mixed feelings going on right now… 

But then, what _did_ that say about Vera’s future in this crowd…? Would her baby not get the loving environment Liam and Elam had? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“This was a lot of fun, Liam, Elam.”_

_Shomura Kazuki sat in Mint’s lap as they all sat outside, enjoying some candy after a yummy dinner. He’d taken a nap and was now awake but the adults wanted to talk so Mint expressed she’d watch him. The younger girls had gathered, playing with some of the toys their parents had bought while Ray and Michael were off exploring…_

_Elam drank a cup of coffee, smiling some, “…We’re glad you enjoyed it.”_

_Liam smiled, nodding in agreement. “Wish Cody could come. He spent the holiday with his da though.”_

_“Ah, yes, it would have been good if he were here. I, uh, have something to tell you both.”_

_The twins looked up at her, finding their longtime friend gazing into the dusk. “…Nick wants to go to California. I think he’s going to stay with mam. Me…? Well…”_

_Liam could see Elam tensing from where he sat. Mint herself seemed quite reluctant… “Minty, whatever decision you make, you know we’ll support you.”_

_“…Yes” Elam mumbled weakly._

_She smiled some before sighing, shrugging, “Then I’ve decided I’ll go for about a year then return our sophomore year of high school. I figure that’ll be enough time to ‘catch up’ and then I’ll feel okay to come back.”_

_The color drained from Elam’s skin. “A **year**? Wh-what the heck?! Wh-what if you don’t want to come back, huh? What if you like it better there?!” _

_“I can assure you, Elam, that I’ll be back…I doubt my mam will be able to handle even the year I’ve designated” Mint mumbled._

_Grimacing, Elam looked down, almost shamefaced as if he regretted what he said. “You’ll…you’ll miss Vera’s birth and everything…”_

_“Oh no, I will definitely come to see Vera when she’s born!” Mint gasped._

_Liam smiled, “Fair enough. It’ll be rough hitting our first year of high school without you but by then we’ll be the awesomest sophomores there.”_

_She laughed though Elam seemed absolutely crushed. Reaching out, she grasped his hand with her free one. “C’mon, chin up! I’ll leave right at the beginning of summer and be back that following summer. And you know I’ll be calling and texting you both all the time and I’ll miss you guys so much. I’ve not been away from either of you for like eight years now. It’ll be hard on me too!”_

_Looking to her miserably, Elam nodded slowly, “…I guess if I were in your shoes I’d…I’d want to go too. I understand.”_

_“Thank you, Elam. You both mean the world to me, honest.”_

_Liam rarely got choked up so instead he gushed, “Well, we’ll try to visit you out there too. Why, we haven’t been to the West Coast yet, it’ll be awesome!”_

_“Ah, that’d be so fun!”_

_Well, true to Elam form, he didn’t say much else that evening as if he were heartbroken. She said she was going to come back though, couldn’t he trust that?_

_…Besides, great things were about to happen anyway. He just had a hunch._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Well, my Vera-chan, I have your room prepared for you.” 

Chika Middleton lied in bed, Amory lying beside her as they watched a new anime series. Patting her belly, she frowned as Vera kicked a bit but stopped. “…You are so calm, my Vera. It worries me.” 

At nine months, Chika was a little horrified that her daughter was so tranquil in comparison to her twins. In her mind that was the standard, the death battle of the two kicking her endlessly. Vera on the other hand? She might pinch and kick a little here and there but otherwise there were some days Chika didn’t even feel her move and she hated that. The doctor assured that Vera was just fine. 

Her…her deepest anxiety was something happening to this one too. 

Chika pouted, unable to play ‘patty cake’ with Vera as she’d done with Elam and Liam since the babe hardly ever pressed her hand against her stomach. Just…a few more weeks then she would know. 

“Mum! Mum!” 

Blinking, she turned her head as Liam bounced in, holding a pint of ice cream. “I got you some of that gelato you like!” 

“Thank you, my Liam, you are so thoughtful” she smiled, kissing his cheek, “How was practice today?” 

“Oh, uh, it was good…” he drawled, crossing his legs as he sat on the bed. 

Sounded sketchy. “What occurred?” 

“Well…I don’t know, I guess I’m not used to this voice yet.” 

Of course it was _gradual_ but it definitely struck her when Liam’s voice was becoming kind of deep and rich like his father’s. Elam’s as well but he still seemed closer to his ‘child’ voice, something that caused him great dismay. She just couldn’t believe her baby was becoming a man… 

“A lot of things will be changing for you” Chika expressed, rubbing his back, “But if they bother you, you can talk to your father and I about it. He might know more of the issues of a young man though.” 

Liam sighed gravely, “I just hope I’m taller one day, that’s all.” 

She smirked, “Your mother is 5’9” and your papa is almost 6’2” so I can assure you that you will be taller, my Liam.” 

“Sweet!” 

Although in her book he was already quite tall. Her papa was quite disgruntled because they were already his height and as she said it was just a matter of time before they hit their full growth spurt. How bothersome… 

Chika winced when a hard cramp hit her stomach before glowering. Odd… 

Her eyes widened in shock though, looking down and gaping. Wait… 

“…My Liam, I need you to drive, okay?” 

“Eh? Where?” he blinked. 

“To…the hospital. Your sister is arriving early, it seems” she rasped. 

Liam stared at her slowly before standing. “…Mama, are you in labor?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh MY GOD!” 

She shooed him, weakly changing her dress and grabbing the overnight bag she’d barely packed because she thought she had _two more weeks._ Vera, why were you early? This…this was not good. 

If it were Elam, he would still be spazzing but Liam was ‘her boy’, calming and helping her carefully down the steps as she whined, the contractions pretty far apart right now. Chika bit her lip as Liam helped her into the passenger seat of her car, rushing to climb under the wheel. Before he pulled off, he directed the vehicle to call Dirk. 

When the man's image appeared, he looked annoyed. "Liam, Chika, really, I'm glad he's getting practice but--" 

"Da, mum's in labor!" 

"--he doesn't--wait, what?" 

Chika took calm breaths though little beadlets of sweat were already soaking her brow. Her husband's face melted into horror. "Oh my God, a-already?! Why is she so early?!" 

"I-I don't know" Chika whispered. 

"Oh darling, don't fret, I'll be right there" Dirk said soothingly, looking to Liam, "Son, get your mum and sister to the hospital safely, alright?" 

"Of course, da." 

The man clicked off as Liam told the vehicle to text Elam, her papa, and grandpapas that she was having the baby. She... 

She hoped. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Oi, oi, why are you crying?!”_

_Chika Middleton was sure the doctors weren’t exactly pleased to have Hideyoshi Chihaya’s voice in the background over the phone. He’d called, freaked out by Liam’s text, and was currently watching her while Liam ran off to meet Elam and Dirk. She…_

_She was always afraid. Why? Because of her poor first child? Because Liam, her smiley baby boy, had had his umbilical cord, a means to keep him alive, wrapped around his neck in her body? Everything always went so wrong._

_So yes, she was crying. Crying and attempting to get poor Vera out. She wasn’t quite dilated enough, the doctors expressed. ‘Soon’, they assured. Weeping, she covered her face as her papa looked appalled. Speaking in Japanese, something of a secret language between them as no one else in the house knew it that well, he grunted, “Are you worried again? Stop worrying so much, damn!”_

_“I-I cannot, papa” she choked, “Sh-she didn’t kick and-and she is s-so calm and I don’t want anything to happen to her.”_

_The man was walking somewhere, his purple eyes narrowed, “Then maybe she’s just you reincarnate! It doesn’t have to mean something bad, sheesh!”_

_What? “W-what do you mean?”_

_“Whaddya mean ‘what do I mean’? I mean you were the calmest baby ever and I don’t remember your mother complaining that you were a kicking punching machine when you were in the womb. Your kid just might be chill!”_

_Pursing her lips, far from convinced, her papa sighed, “I have all the faith in the world that my Scuttle is going to have another healthy baby. Yea, Liam had his thing but wasn’t that the same baby that drove you to the hospital just now? He’s doing alright in my book.”_

_“Y-yes…”_

_“Now stop it. My little girl doesn’t freak out, you’re the calmest one in the family” he sulked, “Hell, I called Shinji and he instantly started to spaz because that’s his thing: spazzing. And your mom’s all bubbly and s—t. I’m Mr. Temper so as our sole sensible one you better get it together.”_

_She sniveled before giving a very weak smile, “I’ll…I’ll try, papa.”_

_“I’ll be there in a few hours, Scuttle-chi. You know I’d normally drop every damn thing but I have some pressing stuff. Shinji said he’ll be there though” he replied, “Tell Vera we’re all looking forward to meeting her.”_

_“Y-yes.”_

_“I love you. Work on that whole getting the baby out thing, okay?”_

_Chika nodded, wiping her face, “Y-Yes, papa. I love you too.”_

_She let out a breath, a little calmer. Yes…she supposed she was still discouraged from events that happened so long ago. While her first incident could not be rectified the truth was, yes…Liam and Elam were the prime example of healthy. Maybe that’s why she was so concerned about Vera but…_

_Only one way to find out._

Dirk Middleton sat beside her, wearing hospital garb as directed by the nurses before he burst into the room. Chika blinked at him, her long hair braided over her shoulder as it’d gotten far too hot in the throes of things. He had been a far more panicked mess than she had so that had definitely changed her perspective, recalling her father’s suggestion that she needed to be calm. Six hours later though, the little occupant of her stomach finally joined them. 

Vera Rosa Victoria Middleton kept to the family trope perfectly with wisps of light blond curls on her head, her eyes big and a beautiful green like her papa’s. She’d cried a little coming out but, just as her papa said, the baby calmed rather easily and allowed the strange doctors to clean her before being set in her arms. Chika felt the tears go away, warmly welcoming her daughter to this world with relief. 

Dirk though, he took the baby into his arms and stared at her for a moment before the biggest tears rolled down his face. Chika leered, “Why are you crying?” 

“S-She’s so beautiful” he rasped, stammering, “O-Oh my God, my little girl.” 

So silly, Chika sighed softly, reaching out and dusting some of the moisture away as he sniffled. Well, he was the good emotional one. She was more pessimistic than she would have ever suspected… 

“I-I best go get the boys and tell the family” he sniveled, smiling warmly and kissing her as he gave the baby back. 

“Ah, yes.” 

Vera yawned, staring up at her sleepily. Chika cooed, kissing her temple, “You aren’t going to be my lazy baby, are you?” 

Much like Liam had, she appeared to smile but Chika was certain that was mostly an unconscious reaction. She was maybe twenty minutes old, she didn’t know what a smile was. But she was pretty adorable… 

Liam and Elam burst in, gushing words all over themselves, seeming alarmed. Chika smirked and waved the two over. “Calm down and come see Vera.” 

The twins did quiet and walk over to her side, sitting on the bed. Liam’s red eyes widened as he gasped, “Oh, she’s so tiny!” 

“Super tiny! Are they supposed to be so little?” demanded Elam. 

“Yes” Chika snickered, “You were both this small when you were first born.” 

Despite being born early, Vera was the healthiest birth she’d had. She was just the right size and not one complication. They said she was quite healthy despite being kind of serene, not at all what she recalled of her boys. Chika leaned closer to give the baby to Liam and he looked horrified. “Oh my _God_ , my pillow is heavier than she is!” 

Vera seemed to…chirp and Liam gasped, “Why, you’re so cute! I’m your big brother, you know? I’m Liam.” 

“I wanna hold her” Elam sulked. 

Liam handed the baby carefully to Elam and he seemed appalled by her weight as well. “This is insane!” 

“Will you two relax?” Dirk, ironically, said as he came back into the room with Shi-chan and…wow, a lot more people than she’d assumed. 

Hideyoshi Shinji grinned, coming to kiss her forehead, “Seemed like a rough ride there, nee-san. Which was easier: your knuckleheads or Miss _Bera_ here?” 

“Oh, definitely Vera, Shi-chan. I had to give birth to _two_ with my boys.” 

She smiled as her papa appeared, staring at Vera before smirking. “Yea, she looks like a lazy one alright. Now for me to attempt to say her name correctly.” 

“I know” Shinji groaned, “I’ll try hard not to call my niece something close to ‘beer’ but it’ll be tough…” 

Chika snickered and looked up as Felicity and Kaoru wandered in, Kazuki in his mother’s arms. “Oh my gosh, Chika, even after giving _birth_ you look good…” 

“Ah, I don’t know about that, Felicity, but thank you. Vera wasn’t too bad a birth considering.” 

Yes…considering. Kaoru awkwardly walked over and looked at Vera. “…She looks like you.” 

“I know, thank God” papa droned, taking her next. 

Chika pouted at them and Dirk chuckled, “It’s alright, dear, I’d actually be dreadfully disappointed myself if she looked like me.” 

What a thing to be disappointed about. But she smiled as everyone gushed over her and said she was just so quiet and cute. Perhaps…everything was well. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_…Maybe._

_Chika Middleton stared blankly as Dirk walked around their house, gushing as he held Vera. “Oh, who’s the prettiest baby? You are! Yes, you are!”_

_…Mmkay. That went on for…far too long until, by the grace of some entity that couldn’t believe someone could coo that much, Dirk got called on the phone by his boss. Chika thought that Vera would finally be able to get some silence…_

_Liam appeared, picking her up. “Vera-a-a, you’re so cute! Oh, I bet there’s not a baby cuter in the world!”_

_…Mmkay. Liam rattled on and on like his father until Cody thankfully called him…then Elam took up the mantle and started declaring how precious Vera was. By the time Elam got called to talk to someone else, Dirk had returned to feed ‘his pretty princess’ her ‘baba’. Vera drank her bottled breast milk before falling asleep…so Dirk could hold her the entire time while he watched television. After Vera rose from her nap, Elam and Liam tag-teamed told her she was cute and played a game of one-sided patty cake and peek-a-boo…which, actually, was very adorable, she took a picture._

_…But she was certainly seeing a trend._

“Snooga booga!” 

Chika wondered how her English-oriented husband lost complete grasp on any language in the two months since Vera had been born. It wasn’t even just babytalk now, it was like he was creating a new vernacular. Vera was gumming on her hand but grabbed his nose curiously, kicking her tiny little feet. 

To say that it was _entirely_ different from the twins as babies would be a supreme understatement. Whereas her sons kept them up _all_ night and they’d have to get up all night to feed them, when Chika woke around three to feed Vera, confused that the baby didn’t even cry for that reason, she found her sleeping soundly and with no interest in milk. 

Chika took her to the doctor but the woman said she was gaining weight very well and was still quite healthy. Chika was very confused…until one night she tried to come in earlier and, to her tremendous surprise, Liam was feeding his sister. Questioning this, he explained he and Elam would feed her since they were already up playing Bion with their grandpapa anyway. Oh…okay. 

And that’s…kind of the way it was. As it were she had three other people that were helping her take care of Vera and it was just… _too_ easy? The boys even changed her diaper, to her shock. Dirk would give her her bath and cuddle up with her, the boys would feed and cuddle up with her…she really had everything a newborn probably wanted. 

“Vera!” Liam exclaimed as he rushed into the house. 

“Idiot, you got to hold her before we left!” Elam snapped at him, trying to shoulder his twin out of the way. 

“I got here first!” 

Dirk leered, “ _I_ am holding my baby, thank you very much. You two will have to wait your turn.” 

“No fair, da!” 

Chika watched languidly as her three boys argued over who would get Vera’s attention basically before finally walking to them and taking her daughter. “Ah, mum--” 

“Vera and I are going to sit in the bedroom for quiet. You three are not allowed.” 

She rolled her eyes as they whined but ultimately ignored their complaints, walking to her room and locking the door. Looking down at Vera, she smiled as the baby seemed to smile back up at her. “You are just a little _too_ accommodating, my Vera. You can cry in annoyance, you know?” 

Vera gurgled contently and Chika sighed, lying on the bed and shifting her shirt up so Vera could feed. While all of them had been almost blasé about the introduction of the baby, she never suspected they’d become obsessed. Well, it was a pretty male-oriented house and she got unusually attentive treatment herself so… 

It might’ve bothered her a little that she didn’t have as much bonding time as she did with the twins but Vera didn’t seem to dislike anyone. Her papa beamed that that was precisely how she was as a baby so she was her doppelganger. Perhaps? Chika stroked Vera’s hair, the wisps becoming more the honey strawberry blonde her hair was, as the tiny being suckled. She wasn’t exactly pressing for that but that Vera was such an amiable baby was quite refreshing. Even Cody, whom was skittish around everyone to an extent, said she was just so drawing. 

Kaoru and Felicity hadn’t gotten to stay long at the hospital, having had to be back for work the next day. They promised they’d be by next month on their vacation so Kazuki could see her. He might not like her, actually, he was probably used to being the one that received everyone’s attention… 

Vera dozed off so Chika leaned back against the pillows, giving her some kisses. The way things were looking, alas, Vera would have a very coddled life. While she didn’t want her child to be extremely spoiled, it was…relieving to know that regardless she’d have good things in her life. 

…She was glad it’d worked out. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Vera Middleton sat up against a pillow, wearing a flowered onesie. That’s all Chika had put on her daughter before going to change for their guests. When she returned…her three-month-old baby had on a tutu and a ribbon band. There were only _three_ possible culprits but two of them were off with Cody. 

“Dirk…why does our daughter have a tutu?” Chika questioned him slowly as he entered with some tea. 

“Ah! Isn’t she precious? My little princess!” 

…She didn’t have a tutu growing up, at least not from any pictures she’d seen. Pursing her lips, she was a tad more amused than she fathomed she’d be imagining her tall husband going into a store and buying a pink baby tutu skirt. “You are so silly.” 

“Wha’? It’s cute!” he pouted. 

“I thought she was cute _without_ the tutu.” Though she admitted the bow was rather becoming on Vera. 

Dirk scoffed, going over and picking her up, “She is adorable in _everything_. I was merely accessorizing her.” 

Uh huh…Dirk gave Vera some kisses before replacing her in her ‘play gym’. She swatted at some of the toys hanging from the odd contraption, seeming amused. Why it was called a gym though, Chika was still uncertain. 

The doorbell rang and she smiled, walking over to let in her guests. Shomura Kaoru and Felicity were on the other side, Kaoru awkwardly carrying Kazuki. “U-uh, hey! Wow, you look…amazing considering you have a newborn.” 

“I am so stress-free it’s appalling” Chika droned. 

Felicity laughed, her brows furrowing as Chika let them in, “That’s a _very_ strange thing for a mother to say…” 

“Well, the boys feed her at night since they’re night owls anyway, Dirk gives her her baths, everyone here is willing to change her diapers, and she is only fussy when she’s gassy which is also rare. She is just…good” Chika groaned. “I had twins first, I’ve been expecting trial and tribulation because of them and it’s been like I just bought a houseplant.” 

Kaoru snickered, setting Kazuki on his feet, “Wow. I guess if we _did_ have another kid we should have them late so Kazuki can do all the work.” 

Felicity smirked, elbowing him, as Chika had them sit. “Well, one of my friends from work has had a baby and Kazuki has been spending time with him. He doesn’t seem very impressed, honestly, but we’ll see how it goes with Vera…” 

“I think having someone not being impressed with Vera might be a healthy change for her. From Cam-nii to Shinji, everyone’s been just too taken with her. I don’t want her to get spoiled with attention, especially as her brothers and papa go back to school” Chika sighed, pouring them some tea. 

Alas, though Kazuki did wander _around_ Vera for some minutes, he finally came and crouched before her to stare at her. Vera wiggled, staring back at this mysterious being that was shorter than everyone else she’d been around as of late. The two had a long staring contest before, surprisingly, Kazuki reached out and patted her on the head. It sounded like he said something like ‘soko-soko’. 

Kaoru fell silent as Felicity appeared perplexed. Kazuki walked over to them and went through his diaper bag briefly before retrieving a small blue blanket with red trains on it. Taking it back over, he covered Vera up to her neck with it…before gazing at it as if he were having an inner conflict. 

“That’s his favorite blanket” Felicity whispered as though they were observing a phenomenon. 

Chika chuckled when Kazuki did take it back…but put it over her again as if he still wanted her to have it but not really. Finally, after this played out a few more times, he simply lied beside her under the blanket. 

“How cute” Chika cooed. 

“…Yea…” Kaoru murmured. 

Kazuki must’ve decided he wasn’t tired, sitting up and about to wander off, it seemed. To Chika’s surprise, Vera made her chirpy sounds until Kazuki came back to investigate. When he wandered off again, she’d just start squeaking again. Felicity gushed, “Oh, is she calling him?” 

“I wonder” Chika mused. 

Kazuki knelt before her again before, naturally, trying to pick her up. His mother quickly interjected but Chika had him sit on the couch so he could hold Vera…though it was pretty much a baby holding a baby. Still, it was quite endearing and she took a picture along with Felicity. 

She looked over her shoulder as Kaoru slowly stood, seeming very out of place. “U-uh, the twins around?” 

“No, they went with their friend Cody to a comic fair” Chika explained, glancing at him. 

“Oh, cool” he squirmed, glancing toward the kitchen before giving a small cringe. 

She smirked, surmising he needed some sort of male company right now but his only other option was Dirk. Fate and mercy smiled upon him, alas, as the doorbell rang to announce probably Lionel, Lia, Eiji, and Cheryl. 

“Dude, we need to start hanging out in Japan again, this time zone changing is getting pretty rough” Eiji groaned as he walked in. 

Cheryl yawned, stretching, as Leonel seemed to be dozing a bit. Yes, it was a little awkward… “Yes, next visit I will bring my family. Right now though I didn’t want Vera traveling around until I know she is healthy.” 

Lia and Cheryl cooed when they entered and found Kazuki still holding Vera. Eiji raised a brow, “…I’m assuming since I know _you_ would never put a tutu on your kid that Dirk dressed up your little jellybean.” 

“She _is_ like a jellybean” Chika suddenly gasped, amazed by the similarities. 

Laughing, Eiji walked over, “No, no, forget I said that, I don’t want the kid to have some horrible nickname like that because of me. C’mere, let’s see what I can cook up for you.” 

Vera made her chirpy sound again, perhaps dissatisfied with being parted from Kazuki as Eiji picked her up. “What are you, a bird?” he questioned before his violet eyes widened, “I _got it_ : _Lieutenant Puffin_.” 

Cheryl gave him a look, “You mean that obnoxious bird from Swan Princess?” 

“He was the _best part_!” 

Chika’s daughter actually giggled, seeming amused as most babies were by Eiji for some reason or another. Snickering, Chika pet Vera’s hair to fix to the bow, “It’s…cute, I suppose. But it doesn’t quite go with your video game theme.” 

“Yea, you’re right” Eiji sighed, “Alright, kiddo, I’m going to think long and hard for you. Forget Lt. Puffin. For now, where’s your husband?” 

“He’s in the kitchen…why?” 

“No reason” Eiji sang. 

Chika didn’t trust that whatsoever as she was handed Vera back and her friends wandered away to the kitchen, Kaoru reluctantly following. She smiled and handed Vera to Lia and Cheryl to coo over before wondering what Eiji precisely had planned for Dirk… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Well…he learned his lesson on this one: don’t trust Eiji with anything. 

_“…I don’t really smoke, Eiji.”_

_Nemoto Eiji entered the kitchen, congratulating him on being a dad again and announced he’d received a special cigar from his coworker for the occasion._

_Tokiya Leonel scowled, crossing his arms, “Don’t worry, Dirk, none of us do…and I don’t think it’s a habit we need to just pick up.”_

_“Chill out” Eiji waved a hand, taking the container out of his pocket, four of them in a row, “The packaging details it’s not tobacco or any of that gross crap smokers like in their cigars but just straight nonpoisonous grape leaves. Just a ‘pretend we’re smoking’ sort of thing, you know?”_

_Sounded…suspicious. “Why do it then?”_

_“Tradition!”_

_While Dirk would have rather played it off, he directed them to the deck after grabbing a lighter. He was so unused to this sort of thing he couldn’t even figure out how he was supposed to keep it lit. And neither was his company, apparently. “…I think we have to inhale while lighting” Leonel suggested._

_Okay…Dirk looked around, hoping the twins wouldn’t see this before attempting the task once more. He choked, coughing on the smoke as he handed the lighter to Eiji. “G-Good lord.”_

_He’d seen Chika’s grandfather smoke and the man used real cigars. He didn’t choke at all, which was super hard to imagine at this second. All four of them coughed upon lighting…but really, it did feel like he was just inhaling…really weird tasting fruit._

…THEN. 

Once they all got about halfway through the cigar, he started to feel like he had no knees. He sat down on the couch on the deck to try to regain his balance…but if he ever wanted to know what it felt like to feel like he had no spine, it happened. Dirk almost slid on the floor his body felt so limp. ‘Thankfully’, he wasn’t the only one, Eiji and Leonel collapsing on the other smaller chairs and Kaoru had to succumb to sharing the same couch with him. His wife’s best friend groaned, “What…the f—k…Eiji?” 

Leonel stared drearily at his arm as he rotated it, probably not able to feel it either, Eiji stretched like a cat across the arms of the chair, “I…I dunno waz’…waz’ happening. We…we can’t be wussy enough to…to get high on…on grape leaves, right…?” 

No, Dirk imagined not…of course, Eiji managed to hold the container and read ‘may contain trace amounts of cannabis’. Dirk leered, “You’re…you’re lucky I’m out of work for the baby, thi…this would show up on a stupid drug…drug test, damn it…” 

“My bad…” Eiji groaned, falling asleep. 

Leonel dozed right off and Dirk probably was right behind them. When Chika and he lived in that college apartment before they got married they lived near some ‘stoners’ and he couldn’t believe people did this for a kick, he felt like he was about to fade out of existence… 

“Yo…bastard…” Kaoru suddenly mumbled. 

Dirk opened one eye partially to look at the man, confused, “W-wha…?” 

“Our…our kids…they can’t…they can’t get to…to how Chika and I are…get it?” 

“No…” 

Kaoru rested his cheek in his hand, mumbling, his eyes shut, “They can’t…they can’t become…best friends because…I don’t…I don’t want the same thing that happened…tuh me to happen to my son…and…and I bet you wouldn’t…wouldn’t want the same…to happen to her either…they…they can know each other…I…I know Chika wants that much. But…they can’t…be like we were…” 

He gave it his damnedest to focus on what Kaoru was implying and wanting to say that wasn’t _necessarily_ true. Best friends didn’t have to turn into love in his book…but he could see where Kaoru might be concerned, he supposed. Alas, seeing as Chika had made not one note that she wanted to ever move back to Japan and Kaoru had no intention of leaving there it wasn’t like they’d be a few blocks away from one another. 

…Still. Why…be bothered already…? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika Middleton left her female guests to check on the men after about forty minutes. She thought Dirk would have started dinner by now but only unprepared ingredients were on the table. Perhaps they’d gotten caught up in a long conversation on the deck… 

Instead, when she opened the door, she found all four men completely asleep…what bewildered her the most was, after the almost twenty years Dirk and she had been married, Kaoru was finally sitting on the same couch as him. Or…lying. 

Kneeling by her husband, the man’s face buried into the arm of the chair between his folded arms, she stroked his hair to rouse him gently. After a moment, his head popped up, his normally kept hair messy and his green eyes bloodshot and wide. “… _Oh my God_ , are you real?” 

“…Yes?” 

He sat up, groaning, rubbing his face and rapidly shaking his head. “Ap…apologies, love. I was caught up in this wild dream. There were melting clocks and fire and I had a pigeon spirit guide--” 

Chika glowered, finally noting the cigars in a bowl between the group, “Were you guys _doing drugs_?” 

“N-no, not…not exactly” he groaned again, “Eiji…Eiji had those ‘it’s a girl’ cigars but it had grape leaves instead of tobacco…” 

“You guys got high on grape leaves?” That would be rather sad. 

Dirk shook his head, “We got ‘high’ on the cannabis byproducts they used to bolster the rest of the grape leaves…” 

Great. Chika grabbed the packet from Eiji’s hand, annoyed but acknowledging this was the sort of mischief he’d get into, to read the contents. 

… “…Dirk, there is literally 0.03 percent trace of any sort of cannabis. There’s probably more drugs in a piece of paper.” 

“Fine, we’re weak!” he sobbed. 

Not that she’d ever taken a drug but that was like having half a bottle cap of cough syrup and saying one was drunk. Eiji opened his eyes, gazing up before murmuring, “I…had the most disturbing epiphany about you, Chika.” 

“Please, spare me.” 

“No, no, hear me out!” Eiji waved his hands, “S-Since-Since Leonel married your aunt, doesn’t that technically make him your uncle?” 

Chika opened her mouth to tell Eiji she was not in the mood for his _further_ nonsense before what he said hit her. Gaping, she slowly looked to Leonel, really the one she’d known of the longest of her friends, and realized… “That…that is true, Eiji.” 

“Please don’t call me uncle…” Leonel droned. 

Honestly pretty disturbed, she shook her head, “Anyway…you guys stay out here until you get yourselves together. I don’t desire to explain to your wives and our sons why you’re high. I will start on dinner.” 

“Mmkay…” 

Chika went back in and went to the living room to check on the others. Kazuki and Vera both were snuggled up for a little nap now. Her mama said that that was how she and Kaoru once were… 

While during Easter she’d never gotten Kaoru to express what concerned him about Vera and Kazu being good friends she felt that it was off to a promising start. Her friendships meant the world to her and she wanted her children to have something like that. Liam and Elam found it with Cody and Mint. Kazuki and Vera…they’d be good too, right? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Elam Middleton frowned deeply as he and Liam wandered up the streets amidst the changing autumn to their house. He stopped feeling depressed briefly to smirk at Liam whom was delighted to have gotten Vera some stuffed animal bird, the baby showing some affinity for the animal much like their mum. Four months old, their beloved baby sister… 

Mint O’Shea hadn’t called once. 

She swore to come see Vera too, when the baby was born, but she didn’t answer texts and she didn’t call. She didn’t answer messages or anything. She…she may as well have just vanished. He… 

He knew it. All had been said and done. Now they were getting lambasted for being freshman and their beloved Wonder Woman wasn’t there to back them up, to convince them that why shouldn’t they go to Homecoming? But whatever. He’d known. He’d…always known. 

High school was a trifle more confusing to what Elam overall understood about statistics. By now they should be going to schools with a population of thirty, right? Alas, middle school was a class of 120 and then they get to high school and it was a school of close to four hundred? How? 

Liam, in a moment of wisdom, explained that they probably closed many of the high schools when the population of students started to drop. He explained that in the upcoming years they’d probably have to _reopen_ at least a few as many countries started campaigns paying and supporting those that did have children. As it were, that campaign started a few years before they were born so that explained the healthy junior and senior class and pretty large underclassmen. He went on to explain that while a lot of people believed that as they lived forever they didn’t need to create any progeny that they overlooked a great number of things. Illness outbreaks weren’t completely unheard of, people died in accidents, even with the availability of cars that could drive themselves, people died in wars, and…well, people just died. Indefinite lifespan and medicine aside, they’d just always had the underlying ability to die and many took that for granted. 

_“And you know this…why?”_

_“I researched.”_

His twin was an odd duck. He did decently in school, no doubt, but then he was just so carefree about all matters unless it just ‘struck his fancy’. And he also fathomed that Mint was in an entirely different environment from east coast to west coast, was seeing a mother she hadn’t seen in _eight years_ and well, she might’ve just been a little overwhelmed. Give her time. Time? It’d been four months! 

Depressed beyond imagination, overwhelmed with advanced classes and her being so out of reach he couldn’t even speak to her anywhere, he took a deep breath when he followed Liam into their house. There was one upside… 

Little Vera Middleton was tiptoeing around, to their immediate surprise, in one of those walker devices. She saw them and squeaked, pushing herself over to the gate blocking her from rest of the house. Liam gushed, “Why, you amazing thing you! What is this contraption, ay?” 

She gabbled at them and Elam smiled warmly, picking her up. “You’re just going a little too fast for us, pumpkin. One second you’re rolling on the floor the next you’re driving.” 

“Blimey, I know” Liam cooed, petting her hair. 

Their dear mum came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands and blinking, “Hello, my Liam, my Elam.” 

“Hi, mum!” Liam gushed, stepping over the gate, “What’s Vera’s new toy here, hmm?” 

“Oh, it’s a walker. She was so frustrated with just lying on her back and sitting up. Though I was reluctant to get one for her so early she has been quite content with it” she mused, resting her hand against her cheek, “She is so easy to please, I just don’t even know how to take it sometimes.” 

Elam couldn’t help grin lazily, “Yea, sorry we gave you so much trouble you don’t know what to do with a good baby, mum.” 

It was true. Mum was telling them he’d cry if she was away from him longer than ten minutes and Liam used to throw the hottest fit bathing. Vera enjoyed her baths quite a bit and she wasn’t too fretful if she was away from them…of course, that might’ve been because someone was always there but… 

“Ah! Pumpkin, I got you something!” Liam gasped, his red eyes brightening. Reaching into his bag, he retrieved the puffin he saw at a store they passed. 

Vera chirped happily, taking it from Liam and hugging it with her little arms. “So cute!” 

Mum smiled and pat her head, “You are very much like your mama in some ways, my Vera.” 

Elam slammed down on the couch, giving Vera a few kisses before checking his phone…nothing. Not to be forgotten in their growing clan, Sir Amory skipped down the steps for Liam and him to start ‘the dance’ which consisted of the two just turning in circles with Amory rising to his hind paws. Weirds. Liam laughed and picked Amory up, telling him he was on his A-game today before taking him for his walk. Liam…was okay with this. Him…? 

Wandering into the kitchen with Vera, he sat at the counter and watched his mum make something. “…Mama.” 

“Yes, my Elam?” she responded, never turning from the stove. 

“…Um, Mint, she…she hasn’t called at all” he mumbled, “I-I mean, maybe…maybe she just likes it more there and thinks it’s a bother?” 

Mum turned, holding two plates of burgers and fries, one with pickle and one without as Liam loved the things and he couldn’t stand them. He smiled softly, thanking her for the meal as she took Vera to sit in her universal car seat thing with a bottle. “Well, I talked to Connor today and he said she’d contacted him in the middle of August. It might surprise you but some wireless phone services are better than others depending on location and the one Mint used here isn’t quite as good over there.” 

…Oh. Yea, he’d not quite thought of that. “Additionally, her mother travels quite a bit so apparently her house is not quite set up for occupants. She has the mobile type of wireless that she takes with her so there was none at the home either. I suppose locations around them have wireless but that might not have been something Mint could access. Do keep in mind as well that she started school mid to late August while you both started school the first week of September. _And_ there’s a four hour difference between us. 

Oh…wow, right. Hell, it was only noon there then, holy jeez. He grimaced, dropping his head, “…I miss her.” 

“I know you do, my Elam” she pet his hair soothingly, “But Connor said he sent money for Mint to get a temporary contract with the better mobile service in California and that the mother will be getting wireless since Mint needs it for school anyway.” 

“…Okay.” 

Liam came through the back door, wiping Amory’s paws off before setting the dog down. He leaned over to give Vera a smacky kiss, the babe giggling, and sar beside him to eat his burger. Elam leered at his…confident brother. He’d said as much, that she might be overwhelmed with everything being so different. “How are you so optimistic?” 

“What’s to be pessimistic over? Things are going to work out one way or another” Liam countered reasonably. 

Blah. He looked up when the front door opened, their da announcing he was home. Their mother mock-complained that he _never_ made it home so early before Vera. He teased that he now had _four_ reasons to be home early since Vera came. Surprised they made that list considering it was weird they were here now. 

Dirk Middleton entered the kitchen, wearing a red dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He had a bag in his hands and a wide smile as he leaned over to kiss mum first. Smiling widely, he took out…a very frilled dress for Vera from the bag. Their mum stared at it, quite unimpressed, before looking to him. “…Why?” 

“Because she’s my _princess_! And I’m starting to get your game, wife” Dirk said dryly. 

“What ‘game’ is that?” 

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a blue checkered bloomer pair of shorts with a matching shirt that had Flounder from their mum’s bewilderingly favorite movie, The Little Mermaid, on the front. Indeed, mum gasped and took it, “It is so cute. I will accept it with that frilly mess.” 

“I figured” he snickered, going over to pick up Vera. 

Mum held the outfit to Vera and smiled, “I will find you pretty little shoes and a nice jacket to go with this, my Vera.” 

Da seemed pleased, kissing the top of Vera’s head as the baby kicked her feet. “Sounds like a perfect outfit for when she goes to visit her grandpapa next month, hmm?” 

“Well, we will see. But that reminds me…” she drawled, taking Vera to give Dirk his burger, “…I was thinking of cutting my hair.” 

…Eh? Both Elam and Liam looked up at this, expecting da to balk. Their dad sat at the end of the counter, seeming nonplussed, “Around your ears?” 

_Around the ears?!_ “Oh goodness, not that short. Perhaps a little above my shoulders. It’s just too much of a hassle to wash and takes up more time than I want even though Vera is so calm so it’d be better if I had less of it.” 

“B-But _mum_ , you’ve _always_ had long hair!” Liam protested, appearing alarmed. 

“It’s simply hair, my Liam.” 

“Da, it’s not weird to you?” Elam questioned, shocked. 

The man raised a brow, eating some of his fries, “I met your mum when her hair was to the nape of her neck, it’d seem natural to me either way. Now, it’s been awhile but as your mum said it’s just hair and I think she’d be pretty with any style.” 

She smirked at their disgruntlement, sitting across from them with a gyro, “It will grow back, I assure you. By then Vera-chan should be a trifle more independent.” 

Ugh, just…just more changes. After the before dinner meal they needed in order to not snack on everything in the house, Elam settled down to work on his homework while Liam just lied on the couch, playing with Vera. Her sweet little giggles were comforting to his frazzled mind so…he guessed that was really the best change of all. 

Liam’s phone rang as he curled Vera against his chest. Elam glanced back to see him stare at the number for a moment before connecting. “Hello?” 

‘Hello’? Liam never answered the phone normally, the goof. He raised a brow at this before watching his twin smile widely. “About time there, Minty Fresh! Thought you’d gone off and become a pop star.” 

Elam’s heart skipped and he rapidly dropped his pencil, rushing to Liam’s side. Liam laughed and sat up, blinking, “Really? I mean, we _can_ leave for lunch but we’ve been a little reluctant because…well, _I_ might not go back.” 

He wanted to punch his brother in the face, feeling his eyes blazing as he just spoke to her so damn _normally_ and _without_ the projection. Liam smirked at him, “One sec, lovey, I’ve got a certain someone here that’s giving me a look to kill for speaking to you alone.” 

Clicking the screen to the visual mode, Elam let out a breath of relief to see Mint on the other side, sitting somewhere outside with a salad before her. He gawked. “ _Why are you blonde?”_

Their good friend smirked, taking a sip from a plastic cup. “ _Hi, Elam._ Will you believe me if I say I’ve been surfing and, honest to goodness, got surfer’s hair?” 

“Sweet-t-t” Liam sang, wide-eyed, “I mean, I think it looks good on you, actually.” 

Elam huffed, flustering, “I-I didn’t mean it like I didn’t _like_ it, I was just thinking you bleached it or something.” 

“Oh God, no! I think it’s kind of funny looking with my eyes but it’s already growing back it’s normal color so I may just color it to match.” 

…Perhaps da was right. It…was only hair and she was gorgeous with it that color the same as she was gorgeous with it any other. Swallowing, he toyed with his ear to briefly avoid his sheepishness as Mint raised a brow, “You’re both already pretty deep. I mean, your voices.” 

“Blimey, you should hear Cody, he’s quite baritone” Liam replied, “But yea, we’re getting a little more…pubescent, I guess. We’re 5’8” now and you’re probably like 5’11”!” 

Mint laughed, “5’8 myself, you. Mam was trying to get me to model during the summer but I’d have none of that.” 

Elam cleared his throat, finally able to come back into the conversation, “How are things with your mam?” 

“Well…not much different than back home. We hardly see her and basically I’m by myself at the condo” she sighed gravely, “Nick’s taken to it like a fish in water though, he’s already got himself a litany of new girlfriends. It’s fun, mind, but mam-wise there’s not much to say.” 

“Ugh! So she asks you to come all that way and doesn’t spend time with you?” 

Mint shrugged, “It’s what I suspected, I just had to try to see if I’d be wrong though.” 

“We understand, love” Liam assured, “Have you had Homecoming there?” 

She nodded, “They had it last month. I only have sort of friends so I wasn’t really comfortable to go, honestly. Yours is this month, right? Are you going?” 

“Eh, Elam’s got a date and Cody’s getting dragged by Cass since they’re in charge of décor but I’m not sure I’ll make it” Liam sighed. 

Eh? “You didn’t tell me that” scowled Elam, having not heard his twin’s plans on the matter. 

“Everyone has dates, including the other guys, so I didn’t want to be some weirdo just hanging out there.” 

Mint pouted, “Oh Liam, you wouldn’t be weird. I’m sure a lot of people won’t have dates.” 

“It’s cool, I’ll just hang out with Vera” Liam smiled some. 

Elam wanted to suggest that Liam _try_ to go with that one girl that was at least sort of friendly with him, he seemed to like her a bit. But naturally he mentions Vera to change the subject as Mint squealed. “Oh!! Is she awake? Can I see her?” 

“She’s right here” Liam gushed, holding the baby up, “Ms. Vera Rosa Victoria Middleton, four months old.” 

“ _Oh my God,_ you are so _cute_!” 

Elam smiled as Vera attempted to grab the projection curiously, gabbling. “Oh, she is so sweet! She looks like Chika!” 

“She is an absolute sweetheart. Why, even Cody’s taken with her.” 

“Oh pooh, I want to play with her” Mint sulked deeply, “This sucks.” 

Before Elam could remind her that, oh, she could come back then, their mum walked in, blinking. “Ah, Mint, you have a phone that is functioning?” 

“Hello, Chika! Yes, daddy sent me money to get the service changed over so I can finally make calls. It’d been so lonely all those months. I was surfing though so that was a lot of fun!” 

“Surfing is quite entertaining indeed. I surfed all the time when I was college” mum nodded before looking off wistfully, “…The Atlantic Ocean is so gross though.” 

Elam was confused. “You surfed, mum…?” 

“Yes. I went to school on the same island Matt, Dakota, Ray and Emily live” she explained. 

Bizarre! Mint gasped, “Parts of the Pacific Ocean are quite clean though, you should come out here and try it!” 

Chika laughed, taking Vera from Liam, “It has been quite a while, at least since the boys were toddlers, since I surfed so I may be quite rusty but I may attempt it once more for old time’s sake. For now, the boys have quite missed your company. We all have.” 

Mint replied that she felt the same before biting her lip, “Well, I really wanted to call you both but I have to get back to school before class starts…” 

“It’s nice you called, Minty, but don’t let us obstruct eating. That aside, a _salad_? I mean, yay, healthy, but sheesh, as much energy as we usually churn through at school that’d last like an hour” Liam scowled. 

“It’s actually a really good salad, thank you” she smiled very lightly, “But I’ll call you back later? You guys still super night owls?” 

Liam winked, “Of course.” 

“Call us any time” Elam insisted softly. 

“Then I’ll definitely call back tonight! Good bye for now!” 

They bid her farewell before Liam sighed, “…Well, that’s going to be odd.” 

“What?” Elam demanded, “She finally calls us and _now_ you start fretting? I’m blinking relieved!” 

If anything, Elam might’ve been a tad…pragmatic. Or at least he just assessed everything on a rather basic level. Liam, alas, he…was actually better at seeing the big picture. “Elam, Mint left school to have lunch by herself to call us and she was having a salad, nothing she’d ever do here. When she calls again tonight or we call her we’ll have to get the bigger story. While any of those things may have been innocent I assure you one of them has darker implications.” 

Eh…? Liam stretched, yawning, “For right now, I best start on homework, I suppose.” 

Elam watched his brother as he took out his tablet to read information for the assignment before starting to scribble it down. What…what did he mean though? 

Didn’t Liam _just say_ not to be pessimistic? How did he pick that much up out of a rather short phone? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_It’d been like prying teeth. So much so Elam Middleton assumed that his twin had just imagined things. Alas, the more adamant she got the more he realized that perhaps his brother was very much onto something. Liam said he’d be right back, that he was going to check on Vera before mouthing to him ‘speak gently’. Eh?_

_Oh, alright then. “Mint, I know it sounds like we’re prying but you’ve not been this far away from us ever and…and of course we’re concerned about you. I mean, you’re practically in another world from coast to coast, honestly, and we’re just worried that some things might be hard to acclimate to. If you’re insisting though that you’re making it fine, that people are nice to you, then we’ll accept it.”_

_Mint fell quiet, hugging her knees as she sat on her bed. She didn’t say anything for at least a minute and it was slightly unsettling. Alas, finally, she dropped her head into her knees. “You…you know how on television series, California girls are always sort of portrayed as slim? Tan? Blonde?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Well, they’re not all like that, of course, it’d…it’d be unnatural. And the one school I made friends at, they were cool, I liked them. But that’s…that’s not the school I’m districted to. I…I ended up at another.”_

_Elam sat up, picking up the phone to hold it closer as she got quieter, “And they’re saying what about you?”_

_“Just little things about my accent—we have an accent, you know? We can’t hear it but to other people it’s different. And I guess I’m a little bigger than most here…”_

_He could’ve flipped a table. “You are perfect whatever size you are! F—k them! And who the hell cares about accents? We’re all speaking the same language, aren’t we?!”_

_“I know…” she rasped, “…I’m not fitting in here well, that’s for certain. I’m just kind of the odd girl and no one exactly speaks to me. I have my surfer friends, at least.”_

_“Come home. If your mum’s not paying attention to you and Nick’s off f—king around and your classmates are dicks just come back” he pleaded. “I--…I don’t want you to think that because someone tells you you’re ‘bigger’ that now you feel you have to diet when you’re fine. You’ve never said you were unhealthy or anything, you’re fine. And no one should be ignoring you because you’re ‘strange’ when you’re not strange at all. You’re-you’re nice to everyone and—ugh!”_

_He wanted to break something. Mint wiped her eyes, smiling softly, “It’s alright, Elam. I’m a tough girl, you know? I’ve always not had mommy. And you know, even there I get some crap.”_

_“From who?” he bristled._

_“Naturally people who see me hanging out with a crowd of boys, all of whom are quite popular with girls.”_

_What! “I’m not popular with girls.”_

_Elam glowered as Liam returned, holding a glass of orange juice as he sat. Don’t intrude, idiot, this wasn’t about you! Mint smirked, “Just because you don’t want to be popular with girls doesn’t mean you aren’t, Liam.”_

_“Oh pooh.”_

_“Apparently her classmates are telling her she’s ‘bigger’ than the rest of them! Oh, and she’s ‘odd’. Can you believe this?!” Elam demanded, “Were we supposed to deem Cody ‘odd’ because he’s got an accent or a different ethnicity?!”_

_Liam scowled, “Well, of course not, we weren’t raised to be that sort of asshat. Not to mention we’re Asian English French-Americans, we’re not exactly cut from one cloth ourselves.”_

_Taking a sip of his juice, he sighed, “I know women are supposedly not supposed to discuss weight but you’ve told me before you’re, what? 133?”_

_“130 since I started surfing.”_

_“And I’m supposing it’s girls that are telling you you’re bigger?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How do boys treat you?”_

_Mint slowly frowned. “…Well, they’re about the only ones that talk to me, actually. Huh.”_

_Elam grimaced. ‘Huh’. “Darling, I know it’s going to sound like a cop out but I think you’ve merely got a case of some jealous girls. Not that I’m privy to judging people’s bodies but you’re 5’8” and 130 pounds, you’re trim and tall. And now you’re trim, tall, and BLONDE. These people telling you you’re ‘fat’ or have a strange accent are just attempting to bring you down. Yes, I’m well aware us Bostonians have a ‘bizarre’ accent but we have so many other accents going on who cares? We’re Europe sexy.”_

_She laughed, wiping her eyes again, “Oh jeez, I-I guess you’re right.”_

_Good ol’ optimistic Liam, he knew how to paint a bad situation. He just…kind of wanted to go and fight everyone that would speak badly of her. No one ought to make her feel like that. His twin tapped his chin, “…Perhaps we can come visit you soon. Come on a tour of the school or something if they’ll allow it.”_

_“Oh, I’d love that!”_

_“It’s a date then. We’ll see if Cody and Cassie want in on it too” Liam nodded, “You’re a strong ‘lass’, lady, you’ll get past those kiddle’s meanness. We’re behind you a bazillion miles away.”_

_Elam nodded emphatically. Mint whispered, “Thanks.”_

_“P-please call if anything’s bothering you!” Elam blurted, “A-any time, in fact. We’re always here.”_

_She nodded softly before bidding them ‘good night’. Elam scowled hotly as Liam stood to probably leave the room. “…You understand her better than I do.”_

_“Of course I do. I don’t have hormones hovering between us.”_

_Glaring at his twin’s insinuation, Elam huffed, “Well, the nerve of someone speaking badly of our Mint. It’s unthinkable.”_

_“It is…but it is a sad part of life, unfortunately. I hope everything levels out for her.”_

_…He…_

_…He just wanted her to come home._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hideyoshi Chihaya scowled as he swept the floor, always amazed by the amount of fur Fluffy Dog could leave in his wake. His beloved wife, Hideyoshi Rosa, was beating the rugs on the terrace. He smiled, hearing her cheery singing from the living room. Today… 

Could he say they were _busy_? Not…really? Like, he’d pretty much honed a sweet team of chefs for Yume so that he almost never had to be there. And that was weird because at one point he loved being there but…well, he had to say, at some point seeing the same four walls almost every day for a career became very underwhelming. He was a little over it. Surprisingly his workaholic Powderpuff was feeling the same about her job and was on the verge of retiring. 

“ _You’d fall apart within the first hour” he’d teased her._

_Rosa laughed, “That’s very true…”_

Well, regardless, they hadn’t gotten much visitation with their newest grandchild, the very long-named Vera Rosa Victoria Middleton. The poor thing had _21 American letters_ in her name. But, well, both grandmas and that last name, duh. He’d ‘visited’ with her on camera screen and she was so much like his baby Scuttle he just couldn’t handle the little pangs of nostalgia very well. 

Yea, he had to man up. She’d be spending a good portion of the day with them. He hoped to show her Bion like the boys and her mother but Rosa had seemed to be hinting about that not being a good idea. Why? It was tradition now! 

Letting out a breath, Chihaya swept up the dirt in the living room and threw it away before washing off the coffee table. Oh well, he’d let it play out. He enjoyed the fact that he had his grandsons and occasionally his daughter playing Bion with him but he probably shouldn’t expect that from everyone…maybe. 

The doorbell rang and he stood, dusting off his hands. Let the games begin. Opening the door, he smiled at his daughter before looking to Vera…and feeling pretty appalled. “What is she wearing?!” 

Chika Middleton blinked languidly, holding her daughter in her arms. “This is one of Dirk’s tamer outfits. While it’s not my style it is very becoming on her.” 

It had _ruffles_. _Ruffles_. Chihaya huffed, taking Vera from her, “What are they doing to you over there, huh? I save your mama from ruffles and she still lets this happen!” 

Vera giggled, kicking her chubby legs. Chika snickered, taking the checkered baby bag off her shoulder, “It is not I, papa. I question Dirk’s enthusiasm about frilliness and his only answer is she’s ‘his princess’.” 

Ugh. Ultimately he almost never called Chika ‘princess’ like literally _everyone_ in this family. In fact, Rosa was the one to call Chika by the Yagami moniker. He surveyed the white tie dress with ruffles on the hem and little ruffled bloomers. He smirked, raising a brow, “…I guess it’s kind of cute.” 

Chika nodded, coming in to sit. She folded her hands and bit her lip before looking up at him woefully. “Papa, I have devastating news.” 

What?! “What’s happened?” he demanded. He swore to God, if that bastard was leaving his daughter with three kids, let the hunt commence. 

But oh, his overdramatic kid. “Vera…is not a lap baby.” 

Chihaya stared at her. “What?” 

“Both Dirk and I have attempted it. She is not a good lap baby. She will certainly _sit_ in your lap but she will try to impede all possible activity completely. She is very curious and she very much likes to press buttons…” Chika said solemnly, “So she is not a lap baby.” 

Vera nibbled on her fingers before looking up at him, almost like ‘it’s true, I’m not’. He bit his lip, honestly amused, and shook his head. “I-It’s fine, Scuttle, we’ve had a pretty good run. Not everyone’s got it in them.” 

“I know…but I know that is something you greatly enjoy about them” she murmured. 

“I assure you, I enjoyed taking my infant grandsons to a bar and a rolly gym just as much as when they were sitting in my lap watching me play video games.” 

Chika groaned loudly. “Please don’t take Vera to a bar, papa.” 

He snickered, “I’ll try.” 

“This may trouble you but she’s very intrigued by…dolls. I packed a few to entertain her but don’t feel pressed to use those.” 

_Dolls_ ? Chihaya almost gawked as Chika sighed, standing, “Yes, it seems my baby has a good chance of being kind of…girly.” 

Chika smile warmly, taking off Vera’s shoes and tickling her feet, “But she is very good company.” 

Sure…stretching, Chika looked around, “Tell mama I will see her when I get back. I am not going back to Boston but I’m going to have lunch with Kaoru, Eiji, and Leo then go shopping with Dakota, Felicity, Lia, and Cheryl. She has four bottles in her bag and some apple sauce and she’ll most likely want a nap in an hour. Is that okay?” 

“Y-yea…” he mumbled, unsure now. Dolls? 

Chika nodded and kissed Vera, “You be good for your grandpapa, okay? I love you.” 

Vera gabbled and Chika waved as she left. Dolls? Chihaya groaned and almost just took Vera to Powderpuff, apparently they had more in common. Alas, his wife appeared and gasped, “Oh! Hello, my Vera-chan!” 

Vera squealed as Rosa took her into her arms, giving her kisses, “Oh, aren’t you just precious! You remind me of my baby girl, yes you do!” 

“She’s not a lap baby and she likes dolls” Chihaya rebutted dully. 

Smirking, Rosa gave him a kiss next, “Well, can you entertain her for an hour? I just got a text that something’s imploded at the office and needs my attention. I’ll only be gone for like an hour.” 

Great. Just great. “Okay…” 

It was rather remnant of the old days, watching his wife get into her car with a baby in hand. Chika emailed him the listing for their old house recently and said she’d considered investing in it for nostalgia but was uncertain if they had the disposable income. Who needed two houses though? 

…Aw hell. “Alright, kid, let’s…see these dolls” he grumbled, disgruntled. 

Setting Vera on the floor to grab the bag, he was a little surprised to see Barbies. “…Aren’t these choking hazards?” 

Then again, she didn’t have shoes and her arm was just one long none moving piece, same as her leg. This one seemed to be a…he raised a brow, “…What are you? A doctor?” 

Mmkay, Doctor Barbie. The next one he pulled out appeared to be a teenager…who was also a doctor. 

He read the teenaged doctor’s nametag. ‘Skipper’? What the f—k? Surely that was a typo. Going to his phone briefly, he found out that not only was that _not_ a typo, it was Barbie’s sister and not teenage daughter turned emergency surgeon. “What kind of universe is this?” 

Ah yes, the arm candy that was Ken, he thought dryly, pulling out the accessory male that was wearing a tuxedo while everyone else was out doing valuable things with their time. ‘Why, my wife and underaged sister-in-law are doctors. Me? I wear a tuxedo’. 

Scowling, he pulled out some random…kid doll. So this was their kid? Who…was horseback riding, he guessed? Scrolling to figure out this one’s backstory, Chihaya was met with the knowledge that this was _also_ Barbie’s sister, ‘Chelsea’. “Man, Barbie’s parents must be busy.” 

Like, seriously, they had a daughter in her late twenties or thirties, a teenage genius, and a random ass toddler…. _unless_. “I dunno, Vera, this seems suspicious” he leered, stroking his chin, “Why does Barbie not have kids but she has this one confusingly younger sibling?” 

Vera gabbled and picked up Chelsea and had her jabber to Skipper. He watched her for a moment, reminded that she had no grasp on language yet but was having two figurines have a conversation. This had to be pretty amazing somehow. 

After a moment, Vera dropped the two girls and picked up Ken and Barbie…to set in his hands. “Oh…oh no, I don’t…do this.” 

Rosa had once told him that playing with Barbies was exactly like playing with action figures. Thing was, he didn’t have those either. He had books and then he had video games where he could _virtually_ kick someone in the face. Vera continued with Skipper and Chelsea but would stop what she was doing to replace the dynamic couple in his hands if he set them down. What the hell! 

“…So…Barbie…” 

Like…he sucked at real life conversations, how did he simulate one from nothing between two hunks of plastic? Well, first thing’s first: “Ken, why are you wearing a tuxedo? The wedding was like a hundred years ago.” 

Hmm, why would a guy still be wearing a tuxedo besides probably not having anything else to wear? “Well, Barbie, you’re the one with the huge wardrobe, you tell me?” 

But seriously, when he wandered down this aisle to get to comfortable less pink toy areas, he’d glance at Ken. He was like ‘beach house’ Ken or ‘surfer’ Ken or ‘wave to Barbie while she goes to space’ Ken. Seriously, what was he doing with his life? “Because ho-bag, _I_ make all the money is this family. What have you done lately? ‘Well, maybe I’d do something if I had more to wear than a tuxedo!’”. 

Musing, Chihaya figured that was doubtful though. His woman had been an astronaut and a political leader at different points in her existence. He knew _he_ wouldn’t work. “While we’re on the subject, maybe you do _too much_!” 

This was bizarrely entertaining. 

Vera was almost cackling over his one man play, like she even knew what was happening. Hers were probably conversing about applesauce. Vera kind of winged Skipper at Barbie at some heated point in the argument, “Woah there, Skipper, I’m sorry you’re the only one in the family with a crazy name but it was a tough time for mom. The drugs were really getting to her.” 

“Chihaya, what are you doing?” laughed a surprise voice. 

He jumped, startled. While he was in the middle of roleplaying or whatever he deigned to call this, Rosa had slipped in with her arms crossed, staring at him in amusement. Puffing his chest, Chihaya huffed, “I am playing with dolls, thank you very much.” 

Vera was just all grins like this was the best thing ever. Oh jeez, was he the only one that played dolls with her? Did the others have a method out? Well, whatever, they were missing out on the therapy of figuring out what these doll’s problems are. Rosa leaned over and kissed him warmly, “You’re always such a bewildering papa or grandpapa, you know that?” 

“This family’s a mystery, Rosa” he said, scowling, “The teenaged sister’s a doctor and all the man can do is wear a suit.” 

His wife laughed, scooping Vera up, “Chihaya, that is not a _set_ of dolls. They have been miscellaneously brought together. Additionally, I think the teenager is a _vet_ assistant to Barbie.” 

“Don’t you bring down Skipper’s thunder! Do you know how hard it was to get through med school and keep curfew?” 

Laughing more, she grabbed his hand, “C’mon, I think your mind’s gone into hardcore creative mode and you need some fresh air.” 

While he wanted to argue, they got Russell leashed up and went for a walk in the park. Vera dozed against Rosa’s shoulder as they sat on a park bench. It was November but it was oddly warm out. His wife smiled as Vera curled in her arms, fast asleep and making little chirpy sounds. “It’s so…nostalgic. It feels like yesterday when this was our little Chika-chi cuddled up with me.” 

“Jeez, don’t remind me” he mumbled, resting his mouth against his hand, “…Scuttle would grin like that when we did something fun. But this isn’t Scuttle, it’s her kid. And like, hell, the other two, I told myself when they were babies they were going to grow up fast but _fourteen_? Like seriously, where has the time gone?” 

Rosa nodded in agreement, resting her head against his shoulder, “It’s nice that we have amenities like the fast travel but fact of the matter is we still live on the other side of the world. We don’t get to see them a whole lot…” 

Blinking languidly, he leaned back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “…How about we retire?” 

“We could…” 

“Well” he smirked, “As I said, you couldn’t handle it and neither could I after a while. How about you finally open up that flower shop?” 

Rosa gasped, “That’d be amazing! But I’m probably super rusty at flower arrangement…” 

“You’ll be fine. And…maybe I can go work with Bruce again. He’s always joking about it when he calls.” 

His pink-haired wife slowly looked to him, her brows dropping, “…Bruce?” 

“Yea.” 

“…You mean move back to Boston.” 

“Why not?” he shrugged, “We have this one paid off, just have to pay insurance and property taxes which is basically nothing so we can keep it. And then, Scuttle told me our old house back in Massachusetts is up for sale. We buy it, we have some retirement fun.” 

Rosa gave him a look. “Our family’s here.” 

“Our family’s there too. In fact, your twin brother and Max are there as well and we don’t get to see them nearly as much either. Besides, I hear your old man’s over in the States all the time, he’ll come see you no problem.” 

His Powderpuff looked a little incredulous before admitting it was worth thinking about. Sweet. Standing, blinking at Vera who was waking up, he drawled, “Let’s go get you some coordinating dolls, kid.” 

Rosa smirked, “Honestly, I don’t think Barbies are even slightly a good idea for such a young infant.” 

“Hey, she speaks for her dolls in gibberish like a champ. She didn’t even _try_ to eat them or anything.” 

Laughing, Rosa took a bottle out of Vera’s bag and gave it to the whining baby. “I think we can get her a nice soft baby Barbie.” 

“Oh yea, let’s confound this family more with an unrelated _mutant_!” 

Well, they went by the toy story but, true to Powderpuff’s stubborn streak, she ended up getting some puffy version of Barbie that raised thousands more questions. Way to disrupt the autonomy of a jacked up family already! Rosa snickered and bought him some action figures from an old anime he used to watch to ‘calm him down’. He did not refuse. 

Vera sat on the floor with him as he crashed a giant orange dinosaur into a striped wolf, making explosion sounds. “Fwoom!” 

Man…how did this day become about stuff he liked? It was always like that, sheesh. Vera was lying on her belly like he was and blinking her big green eyes at his play. “…Well, Vera, you have shown me what my childhood was missing. You guys do a lot of that, you know?” 

…Yea. He loved video games, he loved Bion, he loved his ‘lap babies’ one through four. Alas, he guessed when it came down to it he just loved them regardless. So as soon as Vera wouldn’t potentially shove a doll down her throat he was getting her a cohesive family! 

Yea…since it was dolls it wasn’t his Scuttle but hey, she didn’t have to be. About to tell her they were going to go chill and play ‘peek-a-boo’ or whatever, Chihaya was startled when she gave him the ‘chu’-iest kiss on the nose. 

“Wh-wha—what--? Wh-why?” he stammered, alarmed. 

Flustered, alarmed to get baby kisses for some bizarre reason, he dropped his head between his arms. Vera then proceeded to crawl on top of his head. Oh, his stupid adorable family. 

…Yea. She’d grow up like his knucklehead grandsons too but…he’d like to be there for it again even if he already knew the outcome. 

Scuttle I entered a few minutes later as he hugged Vera to his shoulder, disgruntled that their playtime was over already. “How was she, papa?” 

“Awesome. And she thinks I’m awesomer and said she wants to stay with her awesomer grandpa forever.” 

“…My baby speaks so well.” 

He shot her a look over his shoulder and she smirked, sinking down behind him and giving Vera a kiss. Scuttle II giggled and jabbered at her. Probably talking about the sweet time they had playing with the dysfunctional doll family. “Did you have a good time with grandpapa, my Vera?” 

“Well, we didn’t get too long a visit” Chihaya huffed. 

“Stop being such a grouch, Chiyo. Chika has to get back and take care of the rest of her family.” 

His Powderpuff walked in, eating a candy bar. Chika greeted her before sighing, “Yes, I have to do laundry since the boys have exams and Dirk is covering for a professor’s class for a few months so he’s busy grading papers.” 

“You could just leave her…” he suggested casually. 

Chika’s brows creased like this was simply _impossible_ and shook her head. “Her brothers and papa would have a meltdown. Soon, yes, I would like for her to be able to spend some time with you all but leaving her in Japan would not smooth over for the boys. Vera-chan and I have a very critical position in our household.” 

What! What the hell kind of position did a _baby_ have already? Rosa laughed, _“I_ understand, sweetie. But, well, your father mentioned something interesting that may put us closer soon. We’ll have to discuss it more but the more I’ve been thinking about it the more it doesn’t seem like a bad idea.” 

His eyes brightened at his wife, hopeful, “Really?” 

“Really” Rosa smiled, “But we’re also _really_ going to have to talk about it too.” 

Chika looked perplexed, “I look forward to hearing more about it then. I’m sure the boys and Vera would very much like to have you both more accessible. And hopefully they can keep normal sleep hours since papa is such a demanding guild leader.” 

“Hey, they knew what they were getting into! I need them on their A-game” Chihaya retorted. 

Snickering as she stood, holding Vera, she replied, “Yes, but that A-game requires them to be up at 1 to 4 in the morning so you understand my concerns. They have to be at school by 9.” 

“Details.” 

When Chihaya finally really looked at her, he was a little startled to find her hair had become…short, tapered a little in the back while the front was long, sort of like the old days. “Well…that’s…sort of different.” 

“Ah yes, do you think it looks good? It was a tad surprising how lighter my head feels.” 

“I think it’s beautiful. The stylist did a perfect job layering the back” Rosa mused. 

Sure, yay, hair. Chihaya finally smiled as Vera seemed to give her mother a kiss, Chika cooing that she was loving. Yea… 

Maybe a few more throwbacks were in order. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

Say Something is by A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera   
  
Stay is by Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko 

In one of the Interlude chapters before Chika and Dirk were dating, they bought a thrift shop guitar and he sang Pink Floyd's 'Vera' to her. I actually sat down and researched the story or person behind it and it's quite fascinating. I'm a bit of a history buff though XD Anyway, Rosa is of course Chika's mama's name but Victoria is Dirk's. 

When Dirk finds teenaged Liam and Elam in bed with them, the intro reflects from 'The Idyllic Years' chapter. The whole section borrows from it. 

I don't THINK this is Chris from AWL (I mean, reporter and selling vegetables at a farmer's market is a bit of a jump) but her jerky sister-in-law is based off that weird face woman from Story of Seasons, Margo(t). 

Eiji said of Iris' possible crush on Liam that he 'doesn't allow crossing consoles'. He calls the twins 'dragonborn' from Skyrim which is on PC, XBOX, and PS3 while he calls Iris 'Samus' which is just Nintendo. 

Back in the college chapters of Otome, Leann suggested that Orland mistreated Chika because he liked her (BS, in any case). But he does show some signs of being attracted to her. 

Wait, I've mentioned Cam's Amber is Amber from RF4, right? 

When Kazuki pats Vera on the head, he says 'soko-soko' which is I'm hoping something like 'there, there'. 

It's probably just an affection he's gotten frequently. 

'Don't do this to us again, Ryuu!'. My tyranny can only last so long U.U I’m looking forward to the one shot. 

DISCLAIMER: DON’T LET YOUR FIVE-SIX MONTH OLD PLAY WITH BARBIE, THEY’RE A CHOKING HAZARD. 

Alas, it was just too cute a scene and writing Chihaya playing with them was one of the best things ever. 


	72. ENDGAME 3

**ENDGAME 3**

**Author’s Note:** It’s about to go down…also known as the part I’ve been waiting for comes after this. Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Holy _God_.” 

Elam Middleton had spent a majority of his life on the East Coast. Sure, they got to go out of the country quite a bit because of their family but typically, in the United States, they rarely made it out of Massachusetts. When they arrived in Santa Ana, California, after having two months of 50 degree weather back home, it was like walking into a furnace. 

Cassidy James stared around, appalled, Cody Parker fanning himself. “Like…what is it, eighty degrees?” 

“75” Liam Middleton groaned, staring at his phone. “This doesn’t even _feel_ like November here.” 

“Well, I guess what is November ‘supposed’ to feel like?” Cody reasoned, readjusting his bag on his shoulder. 

Liam raised a brunette brow, “…Winter?” 

Elam was sure it was fine to natives, of course, and people that didn’t like the cold at all. He didn’t like cold much either but it seriously felt like they were smack dab in the middle of summer to him. He was glad their mum suggested they pack shorts. 

While Elam figured that Liam was just ‘talking’ to make Mint feel better, his twin brought it up at dinner that night they first talked to Mint that they wanted to go to California. Naturally both of their parents were apprehensive sending their teenage children somewhere by themselves with no family. 

No family _indeed_. Mum’s side of the family could probably cover at least a region of every point in the world. It didn’t take long for her to contact her cousin, the renowned internationally acclaimed rock star, ‘Anthony James’, to see if they could stay with him. They’d met him like…once, he was always quite busy, but apparently he was taking time off to relax. It’d be weird, but… 

Cody and Cassie’s parents were even harder to convince, of course, but their mum could be quite convincing when she wished to be. Cassie’s parents were the harder sell as they didn’t know them that well but Candace, Cody’s mum, represented their case. 

So in the third week of November, once they got out of school on Friday, the group made a surprise trip to California. While Elam was quite certain it’d be a bad idea not to inform her of their intentions, Liam and the others thought it’d be great. Sure, whatever… 

He just…wanted to see her. 

“Exactly where does your Uncle Takeru live?” Cassie questioned, crouching on a bench beside Cody outside of the Santa Ana Airport. LAX was out of the question, Uncle Takeru had said. 

“He said he lived about thirty minutes away and that he’d head here so we wouldn’t have to wait” Liam murmured, standing and keeping an eye out. 

Cody sighed gravely, squirming, “You know, this is _entirely_ out of my comfort zone, man. Staying with a complete stranger for three days?” 

“We’re here, bro!” Cassie proclaimed, slapping his shoulder hard, “Besides, this is the type of adventure artists need to make.” 

“I _guess_ …” 

Liam grinned, apparently spotting something driving into the loop. “Don’t worry, Cody, we have at least one surprise for you to make this semi-worth it. We didn’t tell you _everything._ ” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” he demanded. 

Elam smirked, having agreed with Liam on this point that they’d hold off revealing who exactly they were boarding with for the weekend. Arriving in a hot red convertible Ferrari, coming to a stop beside them, Izumi Takeru waved. “Yo! You haven’t been waiting long, have you?” 

“Ah, no, we just got here” Liam assured, picking up his bag, “Thanks for coming to pick us up and everything, Uncle Takeru. And letting us stay, we know this is kind of weird.” 

“Not at all, dude! The family is freakin’ _huge_ by this point, there’s no way I can keep up with everyone but we always take care of each other in this clan” he assured, jumping out of the car. He was wearing shades and a hat, probably trying to be incognito…in a _Ferrari._

Elam smiled, shaking Takeru’s hand, “Well, regardless, it’s a very amazing favor. And uh, I don’t know _how_ we can repay it but if you’re ever out in Boston and want…pie…” 

Takeru laughed, “And I do love me some pie. So, I know you two get this all the time _but_ …” 

“Ah yes, I’m Liam and my birthmark is on my left cheek. Left-Liam is about the easiest way to go about it” Liam nodded. 

“I’m the other one, Elam” Elam joked. 

“Sounds easy enough! So my darling wifey talked to other parents so I guess you guys are Cody and Cassidy?” Takeru gushed, greeting the other two next. 

And of course they both were just kind of shocked before Cassidy nodded rapidly. Cody was horrified. “…My mother named my younger brother after you.” 

Takeru laughed again, “Oh my God, really? That’s awesome!” 

The musician had them throw their things in the tiny trunk before they all got into the car probably worth more than their entire homes. Takeru sighed, easing onto a highway. “Sorry, hope it doesn’t seem like I’m showing off but I have to parade this thing around for some publicity stunt with the record agency.” 

“Safe to say we won’t get to be in many Ferraris in our lifetime so I’m cool with it” Elam snickered. 

“No way! I’ve met your Hideyoshi grandpa and I can tell you for a fact Uncle Koji’s got some junk up his sleeve, you’ll definitely get to drive one in an eternity!” 

Cassie and Cody were whispering to each other before Cody cleared his throat, “So, uh…Anthony is just a stage name then?” 

“Yep! Anthony’s my middle name, based off my mother’s twin’s name. James, well, that was just our biological great-grandfather’s name. Otherwise, I’m Izumi Takeru. I guess it’s a sellout but I didn’t think that’d fly quite as much overseas” Takeru explained. 

“Wow…” Cassie frowned, crossing her arms, “I guess it’s like writers though, they use pseudonyms.” 

Takeru nodded, “I mean, people still know _of_ my real name but it’s always a good idea to separate two different personas.” 

“Interesting…” 

Elam wasn’t certain what he was expecting when they got to Uncle Takeru’s house but he supposed he was thinking typical mansion deal. Instead, what they rolled up to was something like a pseudo-modern Japanese-like inn affair coming off the ground, just all windows and smack dab in the middle of a zen garden. 

“Welcome to Pretty Not Snowflake Palace, my L.A. abode!” 

They all slowly looked at him. “…What?” 

“My Snowflake named it when she was little” he chuckled, leading them up the paved driveway, “She hates it now but it just sort of stuck.” 

Uh, maybe. Opening the door, he held out his hand, “Come in and make yourself comfortable. The missus is in England right now at her alma mater so it’s just us this weekend. I might have our other cousin over though, we were going to jam a little for the next album.” 

Cassie and Cody looked to them questioningly and Liam frowned, “Mmkay…Vanessa, right? ‘Vane’. She’s…Uncle Shaun’s daughter?” 

“Yep, yep! My beloved guitar player.” 

“You’re related to _two_ people in Metanoia?” Cassie demanded. 

Elam chuckled, “Seems so.” 

Cody awkwardly tapped his fingertips together, his gray eyes rolling around thoughtfully. “I feel bad because I know you get this all the time and it’d annoy the heck out of me in your place…but can I have a picture? It’s really too good an opportunity to pass up freaking out my ma.” 

Takeru laughed and agreed, saying he wanted to see the one named after his stage persona in exchange. After that was done, he got them settled down in their rooms. When they left Boston it was 4:00 and here it was like…1:05 or something now so it felt awkward. Uncle Takeru suggested they rest until two until their friend got out of school. Like he could sleep! 

And he was the only one that felt that way too, the other three were out like a light. Staring at the ceiling in the room, he attempted to shut his brain down for a few. What if she wasn’t really that excited to see them? What if in the last month things had changed and she was now enjoying her new school? What if… 

What if they didn’t matter anymore? 

He eventually dozed off into a tortured rest but was woken up by Liam around 2:30. “Ay, El, Uncle Takeru had an emergency he had to take care of.” 

Elam sat up, horrified, “B-bah-but what about Mint?” 

“That’s the fun part! He left his smart car and told us we can just type the coordinates into it to go to her. We have to play it cool though, we still need a license for those and…yea, we don’t have them.” 

Oh…okay. Getting up, nervously changing his clothes and brushing his hair, the quad went out to the black car and climbed in, Liam taking the driver’s seat. Typing in the coordinates of Mint’s high school, they started as the car took itself out of the drive way toward the highway. It was…slightly nauseating, actually. 

“Weren’t these things supposed to take off and replace manual cars?” Cody questioned, looking around in awe. 

Liam nodded, “I was actually curious why they aren’t as prominent as expected. But from I researched, this was one bit of technology that never depreciated enough to be affordable by the average person. As technology advances, the older technology becomes obsolete.” 

Frowning, Cassie looked out the window, “I mean, this can probably be updated but of itself it’s probably the same technology regardless. And it’s not like adding a new graphics card to a CPU, this is a car responsible for your life.” 

“Precisely” Liam agreed, “In theory machines take away everything a human does wrong driving. Road rage, speeding, disobeying the law. But after following mum’s work, I can tell you machines are not impervious to glitches and with a car we’re not talking a ‘oops, my phone froze’, we’re talking a little more serious.” 

“You’re making me nervous, dude!” Cody protested, looking around rapidly. 

Liam laughed, “My bad! But really, when it comes down to it they’re not popular because of cost. You can get _two_ luxury vehicles you drive yourself for the price of one of these.” 

“How ‘luxury’ are we talking?” 

“Like…two Lambos?” 

Cassie’s eyes widened, “ _Damn_.” 

“Uncle Takeru admitted he only has it because, like the Ferrari, he was advertising it last year and they just ended up giving it to him” Liam explained. 

Cars! They were discussing cars and they were seeing Mint for the first time since like, _ever_. Elam anxiously watched as the car ended up coming to a dead stop in the traffic. “We’re going to be late!” 

“Sorry, Elam, they never delivered on flying cars” Liam said dryly before smacking his back, “We’ll get there, no worries.” 

Oh, there goes Mr. Optimism! Annoyed, he sat back with all intention of snapping if they ended up sitting much longer. Alas, the traffic cleared and they went about their merry way and in fact were about ten minutes early when they pulled into the parking lot of her school. 

Mint reported that it was a new school they made while renovating an old one or that it had been remodeled to be a school. It looked like a gigantic university. Something about the design seemed sunnier than theirs though their high school also had a bit of a campus feeling. Must’ve been the palm trees. 

Everything went wrong in his head at that second. Mint said she lived within walking distance of their house so she didn’t take the bus but what if for some reason she took it today? What if she wasn’t even _here_ today? What if she was absent? 

At around 3:00, they stood around the car after Liam showed the administrators their IDs from Boston and informed him they were waiting for a student. While Elam’s next concern was they’d tell them to get out of here, surprisingly they stood with them for a few and asked about school out on the other side. Still! All of it could explode! 

The teachers departed to start monitoring the crowds of students leaving to walk home, wait for their parents, or drive themselves. They got closer to spot out Mint, trying to stay out of the way of the crowd. He frantically looked around, knowing they could miss each other in an instant and his heart tanked when the group started to thin tremendously. This was the main exit but there probably were more on the side…ugh. 

Cassie suddenly smiled, leaning against the railing of the stairs outside before waving. “Mint!” 

His heart jolted, looking in the direction Cassie was staring before he felt…something. Overjoyed? 

Mint ‘Real Name Still Unknown’ O’Shea was one of the last stragglers out of the school, not really looking up or around or anything, it seemed, until Cassie called her. Elam almost wanted to cry when her almost melancholy face was washed over in shock before her golden eyes brightened. “A-ah! Guys!!” 

Elam bit his lip as Cody and Liam jovially bellowed ‘hey!’ while Mint rushed over to them, embracing the other three in a ‘group hug’ while he awkwardly stood back. It… 

It worked out. 

“Oh my God, guys, what are you doing here?” she gushed, wiping her eyes. 

“Hey, we said we were coming to visit so we’re here to visit!” Liam proclaimed, reaching out and brushing tears off her cheek, “What are you crying for, huh? It’s just little ol’ us.” 

Mint rapidly shook her head, “Y-you don’t understand how good it is to see _anyone_ though. I-I can’t believe you’d come all this way just for me!” 

Cody also shook his head to the negative, “Mint, I can tell you now if it weren’t for you guys I don’t think I’d have a single person I know just because I didn’t have _busybodies_ like ya’ll to come and keep me company. Sounds like you got put in a situation where nobody’s like that.” 

“Most definitely” Cassie agreed, her hazel eyes narrowing as group of students passed, staring at them almost…snidely? “I heard some bitches were giving you a hard time for being perf, Mint, we need to kick some ass while we’re here?” 

“Leave Brooklyn behind, Cass…” Cody drawled. 

He grinned as she punched his hip, Mint chuckling, “No, I…I told them that I’m the size I want to be and that was that. It didn’t fix their attitude but that I came back at them kind of ceased the teasing.” 

“That’s good” Liam murmured before glaring, “Elam, will you get it together? You’ve been a nervous wreck about this for a week and now you’re being offstandish.” 

Mint smiled happily at him and he just wanted to kiss her before carrying her off back home with them. Instead, he returned the smile and finally hugged her. “…I’m just glad to see you’re alright. I’ve been worried.” 

_“Whatever you do, no matter what it takes or what has to be done, don’t ever fall in love with her. You’ll just get hurt. Don’t make that mistake or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”_

It felt like a chill went down his spine, her arms wrapped around him and it felt so safe. He…he didn’t know. 

Mint gushed that she’d be happy to come stay with them. Apparently Nick was off in Anaheim and her mam was in New Zealand. Also known as _she was all alone_. It made Elam’s blood boil. When they arrived at the condo, it felt so…sterile. The living room looked like no one had ever lived there ever. It…was awkward. For as much as Connor hadn’t been at home, this…this was on another level. 

When Mint got a few changes of clothes, they got back into the car to go back to ‘Pretty Not Snowflake Palace’. Naturally Mint also was astounded when they arrived not only to ‘Anthony James’ but the entirety of his band, Metanoia. Apparently Candace hadn’t believed Cody about what he text so he posed with the band himself this time. 

“Aww, so you guys are Uncle Koji’s great-grandkids? He talks about you a lot!” Vanessa Yagami-Miller Weber gasped, her dark black hair long and curled. 

“I think you guys look a lot like Uncle Koji and Uncle Nelly in a way, actually” Motosuwa Kenji, son of said Yagami twin’s long-time friend Motosuwa Keiba, observed. 

Eh? Really? Takeru wandered out of the kitchen, yawning, “Think I should check on Kasimir? It’s been a while.” 

The bass player, Heidrich Bergmann, smirked, “Don’t be surprised if it’s shut down.” 

“Damn! Ye of little faith!” 

It…it was a nice stay. They went to the beach, they went onto Hollywood Boulevard, they went to the night club-y bar Uncle Takeru owned. Mint was thrilled when Liam finally got up the nerve to get on stage and do a song with ‘The Hot Frogs’. Though he was shaky as hell, he admitted it wasn’t so bad. Even Cody said if he closed his eyes it was tolerable. Mint insisted that when she came back they finally start their garage band. 

…When she came back. 

_“Whatever you do, no matter what it takes or what has to be done, don’t ever fall in love with her. You’ll just get hurt. Don’t make that mistake or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”_

…S—t. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Hello, baby.” 

Chika Middleton smiled, holding her phone as she recorded Vera Middleton whom was lying in their huge bed. The six-month old squirmed contently before sneezing and staring up at her expectantly. “Bless you. It is Christmas, my Vera. I am certain I have gotten you nothing you could want but your papa and brothers made it extraordinarily hard to get you anything since you already have everything.” 

Vera giggled, kicking her feet. Such a happy baby. She had the chubbiest little legs, just like her brother’s had at her age. Suddenly, Dirk burst in, wearing a Santa cap with a detachable beard. “Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!” 

Their daughter stared at him before gabbling a confused sound. Dirk gasped, taking off the cap and rushing to her, ‘Oh, pumpkin, it’s just papa!” 

Chika blinked languidly as Vera laughed, now apparently amused with this ‘trick’ as Dirk held and apologized to her for pretty much nothing. “You’re such a dork.” 

Her husband pouted as the trio of teenagers entered next. Connor felt awful about it but he ended up having to go out of state to a disaster area for work. Mint was more than understanding after tearfully watching the aftermath on television and was prepared to just stay in California. Alas, Chika invited her to just come stay with them. The boys were ecstatic. 

“Mum, haven’t we pretty much missed Christmas in Japan for the year?” Liam questioned, wearing Batman pajamas Chika bought him for the occasion. 

Chika panned out with the camera, nodding, “Yes, but as your grandmama and grandpapa are here I didn’t feel AS pressed.” 

It was somewhat surprising but her mama and papa moved back to Boston after, well, decades. Originally her papa seemed to suspect that he’d be over to spend time with Vera quite a bit but it was just like a once a week thing at this point. Her mama joked that he expected his old Boston pals wouldn’t want to take him out to do all sorts of nonsense which just wasn’t the case. As was, mama and Uncle Max had also been up to shenanigans as well, according to Uncle Miru. 

It was an interesting time. 

Mint giggled as Dirk handed Vera to her with a smile. “Hello, cutie pie! Oh, your first Christmas!” 

Vera gurgled, grabbing the Wonder Woman logo on the front of Mint’s shirt. Elam softly smiled at the two as everyone started to head downstairs toward the tree, chattering contently. 

Everyone sat around as Elam divvied the presents out to them, Chika setting the camera up to record as she held Vera. If it were her baby Liam or Elam and they could crawl as Vera could they’d be all over these presents. Alas, Vera was content with sitting in her lap. Her papa had smirked about how lazy Vera was at times and said she was just too chill for that sort of activity. 

Dirk smiled broadly as he brought over presents. “For my girls.” 

Chika accepted his kiss, setting her bigger box aside to set Vera’s smaller one before them. The baby wasn’t particularly certain what to do with this activity but finally ripped the paper. Ah. Smiling, she picked up the toucan shaped slippers, “What do you think, my Vera? Are these cute?” 

She snickered as her daughter tried to eat them. Silly. Opening her box, she was pleased with her matching pair and put them on. Upon seeing the true purpose for the bright slipper, Vera attempted to put hers on her feet. ‘Uncoordinated’ failed to describe it. Helping the young baby but praising her for her attempts, Chika blinked as another pile of gifts was handed over for Vera. Kaoru and Felicity sent her a cute little blanket with a pattern of yellow birds on it. Leo and Lia sent her a rather frilly skirt, her aunt rather taken with Dirk’s ‘accessorizing’. Smirking, she picked up Eiji’s gift…just Eiji’s though, there was another from Eiji _and_ Cheryl meaning his wife hadn’t agreed with his. 

Alas, she thought Eiji’s gift was rather endearing. He told her the most fitting name for mini-her, Vera, considering how she was developing out personality wise, was Zelda. Chika was fine with such except Zelda was a real name and might confuse Vera. “FINE, I’ll call your jellybean ‘Sheik’ until she can distinguish her name’s not Zelda.” 

And the baka sent her an absolutely adorable little Sheik onesie, the eye of the Sheikah on the front and the little legs and quarter arms with the same color and design as the characters blue leggings. “Why, this is so snazzy, my Vera. I wonder where Eiji finds these things.” 

Folding it neatly, she opened Cheryl and Eiji’s present which was surprisingly a soft almost rag doll of Princess Zelda. “What an adorable set of gifts, Vera.” 

Though both grandpapas were greatly displeased to not have Vera coming home for the holidays, they vowed to come see her for the event but still sent her presents. Vera nibbled her hand as Chika could only stare at the gigantic box from Grandpapa Mark and the smaller box from Grandpapa Koji…this should be interesting. 

She smirked widely at Grandpapa Mark’s gift, something of a ginormous princess carriage crib slash play thing. Okay…Grandpapa Koji on the other hand sent a cute little three-stage stroller shaped like a ‘motorcycle’, the carriage full of buttons and levers. She could walk Vera with that so it stuck to Grandpapa Koji’s practical present giving and Grandpapa Mark’s…extremely impractical but kind of fun. 

Liam and Elam kneeled before her, solemnly handing the baby presents. “For our princess.” 

Chika snickered and let Vera rip the present of her choosing first. Liam’s apparently was the first as she shredded the paper, revealing a little driving wheel with buttons and things to turn. She squealed when she turned the key and it made some super unrealistic car sound. Clapping contently, she pressed some more buttons… “Vera, you have more presents.” 

Elam grinned when Vera opened his, revealing that very ancient wheel that when the lever was pulled and the arrow turned to decide on an animal it made the creature’s discerning sound. Vera was quite thrilled with that too before looking between the wheel and the animal noises. She was most likely overstimulated… 

“Oh, Vera, you can play with whichever you like!” Liam gasped, picking her up and hugging her to his shoulder, “Why, Elam and I picked these out together and we just couldn’t decide which we wanted you to have more.” 

“That’s right. So we decided you’d have both” Elam nodded, petting her hair. 

She was going to be _so_ spoiled… Chika shook her head as Mint laughed, raising a brow, “I mean, I’m sure she has a lot of toys…” 

“She has FAR too many toys” Chika confirmed gravely, “Alas, this has been Vera’s life for the six months of it she’s been here: overwhelmed with everything.” 

Dirk scoffed, scooting over to sit beside her, “Of course I’ll spoil my little girl! You spoiled the boys!” 

“With what? Candy?” 

“Man…” Liam said thoughtfully, gazing off, “Candy was awesome.” 

“It was” Elam sighed wistfully. 

Chika bit her lip not to laugh at the dull look Dirk was giving them. “…Fine, they’ve always been…simple lads, if not pains.” 

“And Vera is a simple baby. She plays with perhaps two toys a day patiently and you guys get her three hundred of them.” 

Dirk sighed, “Then I will attempt to stop buying her things…and inevitably fail. So instead I will distract you with your present.” 

“See?” Chika sulked, “You got me slippers now you’re giving me something else.” 

“What if I got us front row tickets for a splendid rock marathon featuring your favorite bands?” he blinked coyly, holding out an envelope. 

Ah. Opening the envelope, she was actually quite pleased and ecstatic to see he’d gotten the tickets for the concert she’d been hoping to see. Patting his head, she nodded, “You are promising.” 

“Glad to hear it after sixteen years of marriage.” 

She smiled as the others opened their presents. She got Liam and Elam a new headset since papa said he couldn’t hear half the crap they said during Bion missions. They also doubled as wireless Bluetooth headphones so she also got Mint a pair. 

Dirk had actually been quite upset about it when they were out shopping, saying he had no idea what to get his sons. “They’re so… _different._ ” 

Indeed. Chika told him to just think outside of the box. Well, he decided to get them both surround sound for their televisions and computer…and something pretty zany. Liam laughed, raising a brow. “Make my own ukulele, ay? This looks promising!” 

Elam smirked, having a received a ukulele as well while Mint got a bongo. “Well, uh, cool? I guess now would be the time to start our hipster band.” 

“Hey, Hot Frogs for life” Liam leered. 

“That’s too mainstream.” 

Liam chucked a pillow at him as Mint laughed, shaking her head. “You guys…” 

“But really, mum, da, thank you” Elam nodded. 

“Yes, thanks! We struggled with your presents but hopefully you’ll find them slightly useful!” Liam gushed. 

Chika had always enjoyed their children’s gifts. She had collected many charms for the bracelet her Liam got her and still had the figurine Elam got of a toucan for her on her desk at work. All three teenagers gave them boxes. “Oh Mint, dear, you didn’t have to get us anything” Dirk blinked, startled. 

“Oh, but you guys have always gotten me things. I’ve been dog walking for money in California so I could finally afford to get everyone something!” 

Still though…Chika blinked at the flash drive Liam had gotten her. His red eyes were bright and wide, “It’s a flash drive that needs your _thumb print_ , mum. It’s like spy gear for all your top secret stuff!” 

She laughed, ruffling his hair, “You make what I do sound rather sordid, my Liam, but it very well may come in handy while we’re handling these current negotiations. I don’t entirely trust them. Thank you.” 

Dirk gave Vera a smacky kiss before giving her to Elam so he could open his presents. “You mean the same gentleman we’ll be having dinner with tomorrow night?” 

“Yes…” 

Ugh, sometimes Arthur asked very strange things of them but so be it, they did need funds. She opened Elam’s present, smiling at the personalized coffee cup with their family on it in cute drawings. Dirk gushed about Liam’s present of ‘royal tea’, declaring he hadn’t seen a tea set quite like that since he was a lad. Elam had gotten him a series of teas to drink with it and Mint had gotten him a cup saying ‘My Writing Mug’. “Oh, you lot” Dirk praised, “Thank you.” 

“Yes, thank you” Chika smiled, wrapping the scarf Mint got with cute little seagulls on it around her neck. 

Amory finally appeared, having been asleep in Mint’s room. He barked and Vera squeaked, something of a thing they had. Finishing their interaction, he came and gave her a nice lick on the cheek before settling in Mint’s lap. 

It was something Chika noticed but didn’t put a hundred percent thought into but Amory had taken to looking out the front window. He’d stare for a while before just going about his business. Liam reported that when he walked the dog he seemed to always pull left. Again, Chika hadn’t put two and two together but when Mint arrived, Amory became _extremely_ excited. Ever since her arrival, he’d slept in her bed… “Aww, Amory, you missed Minty Fresh too?” Liam had cooed, petting the dog. 

Indeed…her being gone was quite different. She looked to Elam who flushed as Liam whispered something to him, seeming embarrassed. Liam just sighed. “Okay, Mint, we have to ask you before we totally commit on our partnered gift. You, uh, like Amory, right?” 

“I love Amory” she pouted, hugging the dog. 

“Great…” Liam rolled his eyes around slowly to Elam. 

Chika had thought it was a poor idea without discussion but alas, Liam had found a secondary option should it not work out. Elam went out to the garage where he’d been making frequent trips before returning with… 

“Ah!” Mint squealed. 

Elam was holding a fluffy little white dog, a Bolognese apparently. Chika, concerned, had gone out to visit the dog a few times and overall enjoyed her disposition. She was very laid back and calm but also quite friendly. “Her owner had had her for a couple years but has to both transfer far away and to an apartment that doesn’t allow pets.” 

Blushing, Elam handed the dog to her, mumbling shyly, “W-Well, honestly, it was Liam’s idea mostly. We-we thought you might want some company since your parents are busy so often and you said you’d already been walking dogs and th-that Blondie had passed…” 

“Oh, you guys are too much!” she gushed, letting the dog lick her nose, “Aren’t you just darling! What’s her name?” 

“Daisy” Liam grinned, “So it was like a sign! You’ve always been Daisy in Mario Kart.” 

Mint laughed, hugging her, “Oh, perfect! And she’s not a puppy so I won’t feel I’m leaving a baby when I’m at school.” 

“Oh yes, and she’s very neat. She’s also very…anal about where she pees” Dirk remarked, patting his cheek, “Like, I’d never expect a dog to be so skittish about where they do their business. She utterly refused the pads we put down.” 

Stroking her chin, Mint mused, “Well, mum has the deck…I can build her a little hut and she can sit outside while I’m at school. If she’s not comfortable with pads then we can pick a nice spot on the yard for her.” 

Chika snickered at her derp, Amory quite excited about the guest dog. Daisy didn’t seem to mind Amory, not at all, but he’d leap and bounce and nose at her expectantly but she’d just sit there, wagging her tail. Mint giggled as this proceeded. “Aww, Daisy, Amory’s trying to play with you!” 

“It’s fine. While he is a derp he is a very flexible derp” Chika assured. 

Indeed, after his original plan failed he just sat beside her contently. “Oh my goodness, you two are like the cutest couple!” 

“Yea…too bad neither of them have the goods. I’d want to see what _that_ puppy would look like” Liam droned, letting Vera crawl into his lap. 

Elam grinned lazily, “Our Amory a father?” 

“Holy God” Dirk groaned. 

“Hey” Chika pouted, petting Amory’s head, “He would be very good with his puppies, I imagine. He is always quite attentive.” 

Liam laughed, standing after handing Vera off to Elam, “You mean like that once where we thought he’d gotten sick because he was standing perfectly still and gazing off into nothingness only to find out he was daydreaming?” 

“Or how he _still_ gets lost going into the sitting room?” Dirk chuckled. 

“Well, I didn’t say he’d be a _genius_ at it.” 

They laughed, starting to get bags to clean up all the paper. Chika picked up Vera and the toys her brothers got her and set her in her cradle while she started on brunch. She looked into the living room and smiled as the boys argued over how to assemble the ukulele. After about thirty minutes, she heard some light plucking before Liam started singing ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’. 

Her cousin Takeru Izumi said that Liam had a gorgeous voice and should definitely do something with that. Naturally she was a trifle apprehensive of that for her baby but upon asking him he said he simply wanted to have a garage band, nothing so profound as performing nationally. She asked if he knew what he wanted to do in the future or if he’d considered it. She never really felt the need to press her children to have a goal so young… 

He’d seemed puzzled. “ _…Huh. I never thought about it, mum. Guess I should do something, huh?”_

Vera cackled as she pulled the ‘shifter’ on her car toy, causing sparkles and weird sounds. Chika smiled, “If only driving were really that fun, my Vera.” 

…She still had the video from her Liam and Elam’s first Christmas. Now she was here wondering what they’d decide to do with their futures. 

She was excited to see. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _You know what, let’s do it.”_

_That April when they turned fifteen they wanted to go out and get their learning permits immediately. Mum informed them they had to wait six months. Bollocks._

_Enter June, a week after their last day of freshman year. It was just kind of like a dream when Mint O’Shea returned with her things and Daisy O’Shea in arm. She smiled wistfully, “…Perhaps for college I’ll return but for now I think I prefer being with my boys.”_

_Good._

_July, their dear Vera Rosa Victoria Middleton turned one year old. Genial, sweet, and even-tempered, their mother said in amazement. ‘She should be a spoiled brat and she is perfectly peaceful’. Duh! She was perfect!_

_August, with help from Derek, Cody’s stepfather, they found a small gig for a little bar. While people admitted to hating bar bands, they received positive feedback and started getting jobs here and there. With Liam as their singer, him as the bassist, Cody as the guitarist, Mint as their drummer and Cassie as their occasional songwriter, they became, truly, The Hot Frogs. And they always came out in their Justice League gear. Cody joked that since Cass was late she could be Hawkgirl._

_Sophomore year, as Liam had prophesized, was their true debut. They had a huge crowd of people they knew, even Cody, and soon were getting invited to all sorts of upperclassmen parties. Their mum had been very apprehensive but allowed them to go from time to time. A junior once told Liam that they really had no business being there to which Liam shrugged. “Your girlfriend told me I could come.”_

_Oh, his twin. They dragged him to Homecoming that year where each of them had a ‘date’. Cody naturally went with Cassie where apparently nothing romantic was possible though they did dance together all night until one guy they knew liked her asked if he could have a few dances. Had Elam been in his place he’d be annoyed but leave it to Cody, he said it was fine if Cass wanted to and apparently she did. Complicated. But as complicated as his twin? Liam ended up coming with one of his friends from eighth grade, Catherine. They got along awesomely in his book and they’d make a great couple but Liam didn’t show much interest outside of camaraderie…_

_He went with a woman named Abby and Mint went with their linebacker, Cory._

_And that year hovered away, full of late night shenanigans, tiny shows, and growing comfortable in their skin. That was to say, trying to grow comfortable in their skin. Between him and Liam, they were now standing somewhere at 5’11”. Bewilderingly, since Candace was so short, so was Cody. Cassie was actually rather tall too, somewhere at 5’9” like their mum while Mint was 5’8”. “Way to blow past me, you guys!”_

_They grew stubble…but they didn’t grow much of it, thankfully, only shaving maybe twice a week. The muscles and stuff were weird as he didn’t consider them that athletic anymore. Liam did run a lot though and did refresher karate courses so he was a lot more muscular than he was but…still. Mint though…? Well, she was perfect._

_So yea, they were lanky deep voiced twerps as they ‘turned upperclassmen’. To say high school was an ‘absolute blast’ was a lie out of a Disney television series, yes, but Liam decided that they ought to make it all they could make it. While it annoyed him to no end from about eleven years old to…last year, as he grew older, his brother’s cheery attitude actually was becoming rather refreshing. Maybe because he was just so doom and gloom, he needed that insistent reminder that life was what he made it sometimes. A lot of that time he was the one making it doom and gloom, after all._

_On their sixteenth birthday, their mum and da came to their room with a sleepy Liam in tow and dread all across their faces. Their precious baby sister was proclaiming ‘birthday!’ as Amory barked but their parents, why, they looked like the world was about to implode. “Liam, Elam…never say we don’t love you” Da leered gravely._

_Mum shook her head emphatically. “Wha…?” Liam had mumbled, sitting on the bed while Elam tried to hide and go back to sleep._

_“We’re saying we love you, we’re proud of you for all the effort you’ve put forth in your social lives and your school work, and we feel you deserve this despite it scaring us to death.”_

_Elam remembered jumping up when he heard a jangle, turning from zombie to awake and quite alive when their mum threw one set of keys to him and another to Liam. “You are to drive them like safe, conscientious human beings. If you are ever ill or intoxicated **at the proper age** the car has the ability to drive you safely home. We are giving you these because we believe we can trust you. Do not make us doubt you and ‘happy birthday’, my babies.” _

_Did he ever mention they had simply the best parents in the absolute universe? Well, they did. He was never going to bellyache again about taking out the trash, that was for damn sure. They had raced outside to see their brand new Subaru Impreza WRXs. Liam naturally got red and he got blue. Their mum smiled and said that they had to have the red done custom as they didn’t offer it usually. Best day ever._

_‘Look at my stupid grandkids’ Grandpapa Chihaya had mumbled, ‘Freakin’ DRIVING’. Vera had walked up to him, gabbling, and he grinned, ‘Course, I still have this one which will never ever grow up!’. Mum had snickered and told him not to get his hopes up just yet._

_He and Liam had had a little intercession at midnight that night. ‘We’re going to be spoiled assholes if we let this get to our head’, Liam had remarked solemnly. Not only had they gotten new cars, they got money from all their uncles, including two Skyrim shirts from their Uncle Eiji, and aunts, their grandfathers, and grandmothers. When they wondered if they should go buy a parking pass with the money they were given or wait to put it in savings to accrue interest, something they learned from business class, their Grandpapa Mark simply bought two parking passes for them to park at school. They felt bad…but upon going to their mum’s office where she was working and expressing this to her, she smiled and patted their heads. ‘You have always been my thoughtful babies even when you were hellions. Today is your day and everyone wished to spoil you a bit. I guarantee tomorrow nor the next day will be quite like this’._

_And that was a good lesson to be had. The rest of the week sucked with him flunking an exam and Liam getting into an altercation with that boyfriend that said that he’d had no business being at that party. Liam was effing Batman with the stunts Elam had seen him pull in karate but no, no, he wouldn’t use that power for ‘evil’. Bollocks._

_But…soon they’d start their junior year. Hell, it was almost over._

_Liam’s auburn hair was sweaty, coiled in swirls against his head. They were doing something like a teenage high school show where small groups could do long sets. While they’d been somewhat apprehensive being as they only did three songs tops right now, they took the seven song setlist. They brought some of the songs Cass wrote and did two covers. They were going to finish off with something simple but Liam had mentioned doing the breathy song at the end. He looked worn out as was but…_

_“I’ve got another confession to make: I’m your fool. Everyone’s got their chains to break holding you. Were you born to resist or be abused? Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?”_

_The fairly decent sized crowd they’d attracted cheered as Liam stroked his bangs back, “Are you gone and on to someone new?”_

_“I needed somewhere to hang my head without your noose. You gave me something that I didn’t have but had no use. I was too weak to give in too strong to lose. My heart is under arrest again but I break loose. My head is giving me life or death but I can’t choose. I swear I’ll never give in, I refuse. Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Has someone taken your faith? It’s real, the pain you feel. Your trust? You must confess: Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?”_

_It was the craziest contradiction Elam could imagine but Cody generally put on a good show with his guitar, both Liam and Cody true showmen when it came to that stuff. He just kind of stood there. Liam dropped his head back as he bellowed out the cry in the song. Cody actually strutted up the stage while playing the brief solo._

_“Ohhh. Ohhh. Ohhh. Has someone taken your faith? It’s real, the pain you feel. The life, the love, you’d die to heal. The hope that starts the broken hearts. Your trust, you must confess: Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you…?”_

_Liam hid the little breath he had to take, softly murmuring, “I’ve got another confession, my friend: I’m no fool. I’m getting tired of starting again somewhere new. Were you born to resist or be abused? I swear I’ll never give in, I’ll refuse!_

_Elam smirked, remembering that in Rock Band their characters would do the little kick thing at that point in the song for giggles and they managed to do it too while Liam finished out the song with his powerful voice. “Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Has someone taken your faith? It’s real, the pain you feel. Your trust? You must confess: Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?”_

_The applause was always nice. He thought that was being spoiled too but for something they did as a hobby? They weren’t perfect at all so the recognition was amazing. Liam indeed thanked them and they all waved as they exited the stage. Mint went to Liam’s side, laughing about something as he grinned, taking the bottle of water she offered and thirstily demolishing it. Cody laughed as well, elbowing him and saying they’d need flamethrowers at their next show._

_He blushed and snickered as Mint came and pushed his back with her shoulder, causing him to curve. “We need to get a bass heavy song for this lazy bum ‘ere!”_

_“Don’t I know it, making me do all the damn work” heckled Cody._

_“Find one, I’ll do it” he sighed._

_Mint hugged his side, declaring that they should go to Penny Alley, where their grandpapa now worked part-time, and get some milkshakes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and told her that good girls ought to be in bed right now. She punched his hip and he laughed, tossing her over his shoulder as she squealed and attempted to wrestle with him. This…this was everything._

“Whatever you do, no matter what it takes or what has to be done, don’t ever fall in love with her. You’ll just get hurt. Don’t make that mistake or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” 

_F—k._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Mint O’Shea yawned deeply, enjoying her last few weeks of summer vacation before they were hauled off into the second to last year of school. While as of late she found herself up at four in the morning making sure her knucklehead friends didn’t do stupid things, tonight she wasn’t _aware_ of any such plans. While it sort of went against what she knew of her group, Liam, Elam, and, super shockingly, Cody would go with a pack of other guys that had racing cars and dragged down the Zakim when it was super empty. It was the sort of thing she expected people that had literally nothing else to do to do. Liam and Elam had all the sort of entertainment they should need at home and yet they were still out doing reckless things. And Cody too?! ‘Dunno, something about speed talks to the artist in me’. _What_? Worst yet, _Cassie_ went with them! 

She woke drearily, now concerned that they decided to _anyway_ despite her pleas when her phone started to ring. They certainly would not call her for bail, that was for sure. Well, it was Liam so moment of truth. “Hello…?” 

“Top of the morning, Minty Fresh!” 

“That’s racist, arsehole” she joked some. 

“So are Lucky Charms but no one gets on their case! It must be the marshmallows” he mused. 

Mint smirked, rubbing her eyes, “I have to imagine that if you’re talking about marshmallows you don’t need me to bail you out of jail, huh?” 

“Is that really what you think of me, Minty?” Liam sighed gravely, “Of course not. And don’t worry, mum got wind of our ‘activities’ and confronted us. She understands the thrill of speeding but there are less…illegal venues we ought to take if we wish to race.” 

Chika really was literally the most understanding mother she’d ever met. She hardly yelled or reprimanded her sons and that’s not what Mint understood about parents at all. Alas, Elam and Liam were fiercely loyal and obedient to her pleas so she was certain that little interest was over. Looking to Daisy who was asleep in an empty spot on her bed, Mint sighed softly, “I’m glad. Then what’s up…?” 

“Well, this is going to sound _nuts_ but Uncle Takeru just called me and told me to come to Illinois.” 

“… _What_?” 

‘Oh yea, just come to Illinois almost _a thousand_ miles away’. Their Uncle Takeru was definitely a zany one. “How ‘bout it, Minty Fresh? Wanna have fifteen seconds of fame by opening for him at Lollapalooza?” 

… “WHAT?” she sat up, squeaking. 

“I know! I was shocked too!” 

Mint was beyond shocked. “L-Liam, that’s not a _small_ venue! That’s thousands on thousands of people that will be watching us, especially if we’re opening for Metanoia!” 

“Oh, I know. He insisted it’ll be fine but I’m pretty bloody worried about it…except really, how many opportunities do we get like this?” 

Hands already sweaty, she swallowed and nodded, “A-Alright, I guess? I-I mean, did Cody even agree?” 

“Cody agreed if he got to be dosed up on anti-anxiety medication” Liam yawned. “So…yea! And Cassie is coming too. Now all we need is our lovely drummer.” 

Dear God! “I-I don’t even know what to pack! What do I wear?!” 

“What do we _always_ wear? I’m Batman and you’re Princess of the Amazon, woman!” 

She snickered, covering her face, “G-great. Okay.” 

“Sweet! Be ready in about two hours! Elam and I are going to go fill up the car and get a ton of snacks and food!” Liam exclaimed excitedly. 

…CAR? “Liam, that’s got to be a _fifteen hour drive_.” 

“I know, it’ll be GREAT. We can discuss what songs we’re doing and take turns driving—a freakin’ _ROAD TRIP_!” 

Yep, he was too excited to be reasonable. Alas…that _did_ sound awesome. Biting her lip, she stood, “W-what did your mum say?” 

“Well, she wanted us to take Amory for protection but we convinced her that wasn’t necessary but otherwise she thinks it sounds interesting. Da, ehh, he wasn’t so thrilled but hey, we can fly back, get my car shipped home.” 

She smirked, going to find a duffel bag to conserve space, “Why don’t we just _fly_ there in the first place?” 

“For the memories!” 

“…Okay. I’ll be ready soon.” 

“Alright. See you soon.” 

She frowned, going through her closet quietly. The memories, huh? It was true, every summer was a little of the same and it was only different because of those lot. They always had something up their sleeve… 

Looking out into the dark hallway of her empty house then to the snoring Daisy, her constant company also due to her best friends, she swallowed. Yes…the memories… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Liam suggested that they sleep when they first got into the car after she took Daisy to Chika’s so they could be recharged and ready to change off with him at the three hour mark. Mint had to snicker at how completely disgruntled Elam was about the whole affair, probably only because they were awake. He mumbled that he was going to sit in the back with her until he was not enraged with Liam. Cassie snickered and said she never slept on road trips anyway so she’d ride shotgun with Liam. 

She’d pouted when she got placed in the middle for being the shortest. Bleh, maybe they were just too tall! Alas, she was surprised when Elam stretched his dark blue blanket of his over them. “Sorry for this. He’s really got crazy ideas…” 

He actually dozed off before she could respond, leaning into the crook of the car against his pillow. Gazing at his sleeping visage for a moment, she leaned into his side and fell asleep as well. 

“Liam, dude, have you been going ninety this entire time?” 

Mint squinted, startled awake by the voice. Cody Parker was leering ahead, apparently remarking on Liam’s driving. Liam snorted _way_ too haughtily for someone that had been driving the last seven hours. “We _coasted_ through New York and that tiny part of Pennsylvania and now we’re almost through Connecticut. What’s up?!” 

Raising a brow as Cassie, apparently still awake, high-fived him, Cody grabbed a piece of paper between the two. “Um, what the hell’s a ‘Wawa’?” 

“I dunno, bro, but we got a pretty bum sandwich from there” Cassie replied, “And like a six pack of Red Bull.” 

Oh, that supremely explained their hyperness. Cody smirked, stretching in the constrained space, “Cass, you know you’re gonna be asleep for like two days once we get to the hotel.” 

“Man, we might never sleep _again_ with the amount of caffeine we’ve had.” 

Mint snickered, “Why didn’t you just wake one of us up then?” 

“Ah! Morning, Mint!” Liam greeted cheerfully, “Well, Elam’s really no good without at least eight hours and both you and Cody were sleeping so peacefully…” 

Elam grumbled, “I’m awake now, _Loudness_.” 

Mint looked to him as he opened his red eyes, the vessels bloodshot. “I’d personally hoped we’d magically end up there…why don’t you just let the car drive though? At the very least so we can discuss this show?” 

“Eh…I guess I could” Liam sighed, “At least for a little while. I don’t want to burn too much extra power doing that.” 

Suddenly Cassidy punched Liam’s shoulder and he looked to her briefly before nodding. “Ah yes, Cassie and I were discussing something and she brought up a good point, Mint…” 

Eh? Turning to kneel backward in the driver’s seat, he leered, “What happens on the mile stays on the mile.” 

“What are you talking about?” Mint scowled. 

“Mint, we have known you for _ten years_. We love you” Liam said sincerely, “…So what is your blooming real name?!” 

She leered, “I told you I’d hide it for the rest of my life!” 

“Are we just going to start making fun of your name? Is that the sort of people you think we are?” Liam pouted. 

Ugh…glaring, she pursed her lips. “No.” 

“So…?” 

Taking a deep breath, she flustered. Since she started school she went to her teachers early just to assure they’d call her ‘Mint’ before they called role with her real name. Every. Single. Teacher. 

“…Araminta Kateryna O’Shea.” 

They were all silent. “S-see!?” she snapped. 

“Araminta?” Cody echoed, “You mean like Harriet Tubman’s real name…?” 

Mint blinked, startled, “E-eh? Was it?” 

Cassidy nodded. Oh. “…Well, it wouldn’t be so bad if it were something like that. No, my…my mother had…more literary motivations.” 

Oh, Elam was staring at her, bewildered, “Literary?” 

“…She was a _minor_ character!” she sobbed, “Araminta Melliflua…she was a character in Harry Potter.” 

Liam’s eyes closed some, puzzled. “…Wasn’t that the one that wanted to hunt people that didn’t have magic—the Muggles?” 

Oh God, he knew! “I mean, that’s kind of a weird character to use but I think it’s a beautiful name” Liam said with a sulk, “I thought your name was Spearmint or something.” 

“What!” 

“I was thinking Coolmint myself, like the toothpaste” Elam droned. 

“…Menthol” Cody coughed under his breath. 

Cassie laughed as Mint stared at them in horror, “Yeesh, I didn’t think it was anything _that_ crazy. I just thought you might have some old name like Marple and wanted to use something fresh.” 

Cody laughed as well, reaching for his bag, “Marple O’Shea?” 

She glowered, “I mean, damn, if you guys were thinking _that_ awful I guess I should’ve told you earlier.” 

“We’d never judge you for a name, Mint, you know that” Elam grunted before looking out the window, “And Liam’s right, your name’s…your name is really pretty.” 

Cassie nodded, “Yea, really. I’m more surprised about the middle name though.” 

“A-ah” Mint quickly smiled, blushing, “That’s the Ukrainian part.” 

“Oh yea. You have something like that going on too, right Liam?” 

Nodding, he leaned back, “My middle name is our grandpapa’s name so it’s Japanese. Chihaya…” 

She recalled some people remarking that was _very_ strange but Liam was quite proud of both of his heritages. Elam played it off, having received some comments that ‘that’s why you’re so smart’… 

Quite awake now, she smiled when Liam started to nod off now. Cody smirked, leaning over Cass’ seat, “Well, if it won’t mess up this incredible time you’ve made, why don’t we stop to get something to eat and stretch so we can shift around?” 

“Sounds good” Liam yawned, taking the controls back from the car and keeping an eye out for food stops. 

Ohio…while a sit down restaurant would have been nice, they decided to go for fast food. “Oh dang, Sonic!” Cody proclaimed, seeming excited. 

“Mmm, greasy” Liam grinned lazily, “But this’ll be good, we can park.” 

Mint giggled as Liam held up a hand when they parked at one of the stations before taking out a notebook and a pen. “Begin.” 

It was all quick fire ‘hot dogs’, ‘hamburgers’, ‘chicken nuggets’, ‘that drink with the candy in it’, and ‘French toast’. Liam raised a brow, “Well, this shouldn’t be astronomically expensive.” 

Cody volunteered to drive next so while they awaited their gargantuan order they shifted around. Mint yawned as she stood outside the car, stretching. “It’s so weird we’re already in another state…” 

“It would have been weirder if ya’ll had been awake when we stopped near Pittsburgh and went through New York” Cassie replied, “I mean, New York wasn’t so weird but usually we end up in the middle or upper, you know?” 

“Mm…I’m glad I get to do this with you guys though” she murmured, “I…probably wouldn’t have thought of a road trip.” 

Cassie laughed some, shaking her head, “I didn’t either because Eric James usually doesn’t play that with his daughters but I guess he’s lax because I’m the second to last one.” 

“And you probably didn’t mention to him you were going to Chicago either” smirked Cody, sitting in the driver’s seat with the door open. 

Squeezing his ear, Cassie scowled, “I don’t lie to my daddy, boy, you know this.” 

“I know. He’d call my ma and she’d be like ‘they’re going to Chicago’ and he’d be like, ‘um, da’ f—k is this about _Chicago_? She said Plymouth an hour from here, yo’.” 

Cassie laughed since Cody managed to pretty much mimic Cassie’s father’s voice. Mint smiled some, hugging herself. She…she didn’t even tell her dad. Nick had stayed in California too… 

She yelped as Elam wandered up behind her, having gone to use the restroom with Liam, and rested his chin on her shoulder, “…I’m so tired.” 

“What? I thought you slept well.” 

“Yea, in the back of a _car_ ” he sulked, “I say we ditch the car and fly the rest of the way.” 

Liam sat in the hatchback trunk on the bumper, closing his eyes, “We’re almost there, Elam…you can sleep once we get to the hotel.” 

She pinched Elam’s side, “Yea, and how can you complain about sleep when your twin’s been up for the last nine hours?” 

“It’s his crazy ass fault!” 

Liam snickered, leaning his head against the side of his car, “It’s alright, Mint. Elam’s been a moody brat since we were babes, especially when it comes to his sleep.” 

Elam leered at him and Mint was going to remark that was true, at least since _she’d_ started to know them, but one of the carhops came out with their massive order. They decided to tailgate it to avoid potentially getting anything in Liam’s still pretty much new vehicle, eating quietly for a few minutes contently. Cassie took a sip of ‘Polynesian Punch’ after she took a bite out of her burger, “So how did ya’ll meet? I mean, between you and Mint.” 

Mint groaned, rolling her eyes around in horror, “…My older brother stole Amory and I was an accomplice.” 

“Damn, we might as well have let her keep him” Elam snorted. 

Liam snorted, “Amory is _my_ dog! Just because _you’re_ over him--” 

“I am not _over_ Amory, I love him a lot. Just jeez, don’t they ever learn to walk themselves?” 

Laughing, Liam ate a handful of tater tots, “Yes. We traditionally call it ‘running away’.” 

Cassidy snickered, “That’s still kind of weird though. She took your dog and now you’re best friends.” 

“I remember we were quite upset about it then because mum made a playdate after the whole thing was cleared up but hey, it’s been awesome now!” 

…She kind of forgot but she did remember them being kind of offstandish at first. At least, maybe for a whole five minutes. That was the thing about their entire family, they were all so…accepting and forgiving. Elam nibbled on a chicken tender, blinking at Cassidy and Cody. “You two lived next door to each other in New York, right?” 

“Yup, as long as I can remember” Cassidy nodded. 

Cody wiped his hands with a napkin, closing his eyes, “…After dad and ma divorced and I moved here, Eric always said he was going to come down to Boston to work on that one online article site. Took a minute though.” 

“Yea, and it wasn’t like we couldn’t just come down and visit, you weren’t like days away.” 

Liam wiped off his hands, leaning back against their luggage and smiling some. “Funny how we can all know someone for such a long period of time…” 

Mint nodded in agreement. Yes, it…it was something. 

After all was eaten and everyone was ready, Cody jumped into the driver’s seat and they continued along their way. Cassie really must’ve been some kind of insomniac because she was wide awake. Shocking to her, Elam indeed went _back_ to sleep and rested his head on her shoulder while Liam requested to rest his head in her lap if it were alright. ‘Her boys’, she thought with a sigh. The world would have been a different place for her had she not met them. 

Elam breathed softly as he slept, his breath tickling her ear. Looking to him, she swallowed and pursed her lips. It’d…be a different place. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Liam Middleton floated on his back, holding a dry erase board. “…Here’s the thing about concerts, it can’t just _all_ be depressing. Really none of it should be at all, we want to get the crowd hyped.” 

Elam Middleton sighed, sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling. Between the three of them with speedy tendencies, they shaved about two hours off this journey. When they arrived they were informed that their Uncle wasn’t there yet because he wasn’t opening for another two days. That gave them time to practice, however, so that was good. After they checked into the hotel, they all settled in for some actual rest before waking and deciding to have a little dip before they found dinner. 

Despite being awake the entire thirteen hours, Cassie had only slept for two hours and was currently up playing volleyball with Cody and Mint. Smacking the ball across the net, Cassie blinked, “Considering the crowd you probably want to do at least one Metanoia song.” 

“Very true!” Liam nodded, eyes widening with this revelation, “What’s a good classic? Goddess?” 

“Oh, that’d be good. One of ma’s favorites so I know it well” Cody agreed. 

Nodding, Liam scribbled it down. “Why don’t we end with that since that’ll lead into Uncle Takeru’s set? Now just three more…” 

Elam yawned, glancing at Mint in the yellow bikini she was wearing before shutting his eyes. “Ought to do a song for mum. Something Breaking Benjamin.” 

His twin scowled thoughtfully, “I’m awful at the metal sound though…I’d have to find something suitable to my voice. But that is a good idea…” 

He closed his eyes for a moment before glancing around. “Cassie, I know you don’t really want to sing…but I had an idea but I might need a few more backup vocals than normal. Think you can for one song?” 

“Wouldn’t that be crazy? Me walking on stage temporarily then walking off?” 

“We’ll just pose you behind a piano, say you’re our piano player” Liam waved a hand. 

Cody grinned, tapping it to her, “She can _actually_ play piano though.” 

“Really?” gasped Liam, “Great! You’re our piano player then!” 

Cassidy smirked, throwing the ball directly at Cody’s head, “Thanks, asshole.” 

“I’m kidding, of course. Would you _like_ to?” Liam questioned. 

She shrugged, readjusting the side of her bathing suit, “I guess I won’t mind. We used to put on shows at the old school before I started writing instead so I won’t have stage fright or anything like that.” 

“Where are we getting _Hawkgirl_ clothes though, man?” Cody questioned, raising a brow. 

“Pfft, the Miracle Store on Miracle Street, I guess” snorted Liam, scribbling something down, “…I guess we ought to go shopping tomorrow. Maybe not go direct Justice League theme but get something subtle that reminds us of that.” 

Cody snickered, “The Flash wears red and yellow, man. Subtle is not a stoplight.” 

Laughing, Liam shook his head, “Yea, we’ll avoid that color clash best we can. Mint and I are horrendously patriotic ourselves.” 

“Nothing like a stars and stripes body suit” Mint joked, swimming over to the edge near Elam, “How about we finish this convo over dinner though? I am starving.” 

Cassie groaned, “Yea, me too. What’s to eat?” 

“I saw a place ending with _O’Shea’s_ so it’s like a sign” Elam teased. 

Pushing him with a laugh, Mint stood and stretched, “Between your British da and my Irish family, I think we’ve all had enough shepherd’s pie and fish and chips to last us a lifetime.” 

“Oh God, that’s like _all_ Aunt Cheryl and your mamo make” groaned Liam, clenching his head as if this caused him distress. 

Cody smirked, slinging a towel over his shoulder. “How about sushi? I haven’t had that in a while.” 

“Mm, grandpapa might’ve spoiled me on awesome sushi but I think I could deal” Liam agreed. 

Elam sighed to himself as they went back to their rooms to change. When Uncle Takeru asked how many rooms they wanted, Liam tried to keep it a nice low number as not to be a bother. Alas, he did take into account Cody’s need for isolation so he asked for three…they hadn’t shared a damn room in ages but whatever. 

His brother told him to shower first so he could scribble down a legitimate list. The nice warm water felt invigorating as he was still stiff from that amazingly long ride. Stepping out after he was done, Liam skipped in. They _did_ share a bathroom at home so at least that much he was used to. Alas, he was always annoyed when Liam came out stark naked. Not that he had a ruler or anything mapped in his brain but if he didn’t know any better he might say Liam _may_ be bigger. Jerk. Like it even benefited him! 

Liam hummed as he smoothed his white crested polo over another black quarter shirt with jeans, looking through his bag for shoes. Elam just decided on a white dress shirt with rolled sleeves over a red shirt with jeans…it wasn’t like they were going anywhere, he assumed. 

He blinked, looking up when some rambunctious knocking came at their door. “I’m assuming the girls are miraculously ready…” 

“The way Mint frets about her hair after it gets wet I assumed it’d be at least another hour” Liam sighed, apparently deciding on his Adidas. 

Elam smirked, walking over to answer. It was true but… 

His eyes widened as the rest of their crew was on the other side. Mint and Cassie were giggling about something, the redhead wearing a pink baby doll dress, her long tresses curled. Cassie was wearing a black tank top dress with red leggings and high top sneakers. Ultimately everyone seemed kind of dressed up, even Cody wearing a black Gucci shirt with jeans. “Uh…we going to eat or to party?” 

“Hopefully both” Cassie grinned, under Cody’s arm. “We found a group of Lollapalooza people here our age that are having a thing at a club.” 

“Sweet” Liam nodded, patting his pockets, “Let’s feast and fest.” 

Elam frowned, signaling them ‘one sec’ to change his shirt then…he flustered going back out after finding a blue graphic design shirt, Mint the only one standing directly there waiting for him while the others had made their way up the hallway. She smiled, holding her clutch, “Ready?” 

“A-ah, yea.” 

Stuffing his hands idly in his pocket as she walked beside him to catch up with the others, he felt nervous. She…she was so pretty and he just couldn’t handle that… 

Elam leered as Liam and Cassie skipped down the street, hand in hand. That was always a peculiar development in his book. He’d asked Cody if it bothered him but their longtime pal seemed confused by the sentiment. “I mean, isn’t that just what he does with Mint? Besides, Liam’s a _little_ different than what I’ve seen Cass go for, that’s for sure.” 

Snickering, he recalled testing the waters on it with the two involved. Usually Liam got upsetwhen he suggested it but in this case he said he might’ve had a little of a thing. ‘She’d keep me in line and our combined sneaker collection would be _awesome_!’. 

Cassidy had laughed, amused, and said that indeed, the shoe shopping would be the best since Liam did have a thing for collecting odd colored shoes along with functional ones merely for kicks. ‘But he’s too cute. My family would eat him alive’. 

While in Elam’s book that still read mutual interest, he couldn’t say he was that upset they went the platonic route. Shoe shopping could only carry a relationship so far and Liam admitted to him in private that for the moment he considered Cassie he immediately considered Cody. No, they were the couple everyone thought would be amazing but that wasn’t Cody’s thing. Alas, Cody did care deeply for Cass and should something negative happen between Liam and Cassidy he didn’t want to cause such a multidirectional schism. ‘They’re both my good friends, you know, and they’re also really good friends…’. Fair enough. 

It was a nice sushi place they found, Woks or something. Mint sat beside him in the booth, opening the menu and telling him he’d have to guide her on what to order. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. Oh boy… 

“Oh, they have Rama chicken though, Cody…” Cassidy suddenly said sadly, looking to him. 

“Man, I dunno” Cody rubbed his jaw, “I dunno if I can even eat anyone else’s Rama Chicken after Malai’s.” 

Cassidy snorted, “That’s just playing favorites.” 

There were a lot of little remarks the two made that depicted a strong sense of intimacy. It was strange because Cody was six by the time he left New York but even when Cassidy moved here it was like they picked up seeing each other every day without missing a beat. It…it was sort of the same with Mint except she…she’d just become more stunning in his mind since returning from California. 

Liam stared at the menu, blinking, “I’m sure it’s just me but it feels a little weird to come to a sushi place and find Thai food anyway. Oh God, they have the weird sushi too. Asparagus and sweet potato? Is it Thanksgiving?” 

Making a face, Elam looked at the sushi list as well. “I mean, I…I guess it’d have an interesting flavor component.” 

“You two are so picky sometimes” Mint laughed, sipping her water. 

“I like sweet potatoes but I dunno if I like it in my sushi” Cassie snickered, “…I’m getting the Rama chicken. But I am stealing sushi.” 

They ordered a lot of plates since there were quite a few of them, glad to have saved money from their birthday. Mint insisted they try that weird sweet potato asparagus concoction to which Liam teased that she be their guest. She’d pouted so cutely and when it all came out, she haughtily tried a piece…before nodding. “Really, someone ought to try it!” 

Liam popped a piece of hamachi in his mouth, shrugging and pretending as if he’d never finish it. Leering at his brother, Elam sighed. “Fine…” 

Oh Jesus, she was going to feed him, he thought in delighted horror as she held out a piece on the end of her chopsticks. Leaning in to bite it, he…didn’t know what he just ate. Getting past the sweet potato, he was met with the taste of oranges. Getting past the orange he was met with the taste of asparagus…then tuna and salmon. Chewing, trying to keep from gagging, he made a face as he convinced himself to swallow it. Liam looked very amused as Mint cracked up. “I-It’s good, right?” 

By some glorious miracle he coaxed the disaster down his throat before taking a long sip of water, “I don’t even know where to begin.” 

With a grin, Liam, the bastard, decided to try it before even he looked a little…wilted. “I…I might cry or something, good lord.” 

Cody and Cassidy tried it as well…and while they seemed _less_ disgusted, Cassidy looked unimpressed. “I mean, you have that kind of taste bud it’d be good but it’s almost like somebody was trying to be _too_ busy.” 

“I think the texture of the sweet potato ruins it for me” Cody admitted, “The asparagus and the orange are fine but then you get potato and tuna and it gets a little crazy…” 

“You guys sound like we’re food connoisseurs” Mint heckled. 

Liam laughed, shaking his head as he returned to the maguro, “With that thought, can you imagine grandpapa trying that?” 

“Grandpapa would go to the chef and punch him” Elam chuckled. “He is a bit of a traditionalist with sushi though.” 

Well…for as irritated as he was with his twin for being so spontaneous with this, the dinner was fun. And, when they paid their extravagant tab, they headed for this club or party or whatever. 

That was the kind of fun thing about Liam and Cody, they didn’t go to these things to ‘hook up’, they were merely there to dance and mingle. Cassie was about the same though guys usually came to dance with her. Mint…Mint hooked up, he hooked up… 

That night, however, their longtime best friend danced primarily with him….he knew it was probably because of the fact they were far from home but he didn’t really mind that. She laughed as he whispered in her ear that maybe Liam wasn’t such an idiot and she chastised him for his disbelief in his twin. He wrapped his arms around her and it was on the tip of his tongue that she ought to be there forever to keep him in line… 

_“Whatever you do, no matter what it takes or what has to be done, don’t ever fall in love with her. You’ll just get hurt. Don’t make that mistake or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”_

Just…just stop. No more. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Liam had said ‘let’s Brit this shite up’. Elam had wanted to crawl in a hole and die. The crowd was massive compared to what they were used to. A ‘stoned’ Cody gave him an anxiety pill and by the time they were to take stage, he was pretty tranquil himself._

_At that point, the only freakout Liam had was that the name was a tad ‘strange’ outside of their inner circles. Mint helpfully reminded him that the song they were starting with was by a band called the Arctic Monkeys. “Where would I be without you, Minty Fresh?” And with that, Liam walked out on stage, told the Metanoia-anticipating crowd that they were The Hot Frogs, a ‘crazy little Boston joint’._

_From Elam’s perspective he would have tuned them out entirely. They weren’t the band that these people came to see and they knew that. Alas, Liam sat, having decided that since their three covers were pseudo-mellow they’d play this like an ‘unplugged’ kind of thing. Elam took a breath, preparing to sing backup vocals…this was uncanny. Cody started the eerily catchy guitar rift while Mint backed up on the drums and Cassidy clapped to the symbol taps…_

“Have you got colour in your cheeks? Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type that sticks around like something in your teeth? Are there some aces up your sleeve? Have you no idea that you're in deep? I dreamt about you nearly every night this week. How many secrets can you keep? 'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat… until I fall asleep spilling drinks on my settee.” 

_He couldn’t count all the times he’d fallen asleep in distress to this song…he’d heard it just in passing at their Grandpapa Koji’s house and it fit so perfectly it hurt. Elam closed his eyes as he and Cody accompanied, singing,_ “Do I wanna know?”   
  
“If this feeling flows both ways?”   
  


“Sad to see you go…” 

  
“Was sort of hoping that you'd stay…” 

  
“Baby we both know--”   
  


“That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day…”   
  
“Crawling back to you. Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? 'Cause I always do. Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new. Now I've thought it through…crawling back to you” _the three males sang._   
  
_Liam closed his eyes, seeming calmed by a good amount of cheers they got for finishing the opening rift to at least a good portion of the crowd’s satisfaction. “So have you got the guts? Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts.”_

_Elam swallowed, smiling wistfully as he drifted in on the final words like some painful irony of his everyday life._ “Simmer down and pucker up. I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just I'm constantly on the cusp of _trying to kiss you_.” 

  
“I don't know if you feel the same as I _do_. But we could be together… if you wanted to.”   
  
“Do I wanna know--?”   
  
“--If this feeling flows both ways?”   
  


“Sad to see you go…” 

  
“Was sort of hoping that you'd stay…” 

  
“Baby we both know--”   
  


“That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day…”   
  
“Crawling back to you. Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? 'Cause I always do.   
Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new. Now I've thought it through. Crawling back to you.”   
  
“Do I wanna know?” 

“Too busy being yours to fall…” 

“Sad to see you go…”   
  


“Ever thought of calling, darling?” 

  
“Do I wanna know?” 

  
“Do you want me crawling back to you?” 

_Elam was barely conscious of the verbal positive reinforcement from the watchers, noting at least that his brother thanked them before everyone repositioned their mics for their quasi-sorta-choir thing with Muse’s ‘Madness’._

“I…have finally seen the light. And I have finally realized…what you need.” 

_…Maybe._

“And now…I need to know is this real love? Or is it just madness keeping us afloat? But when I look back at all the crazy fights we had like some kind of madness was taking control, yea. And now I have finally seen the light; and I have finally realized what you need.” 

_Cassidy had been pretty out of practice but she was playing the piano pretty amazingly now. Cody smirked lightly back at her as he played the lively guitar solo and Mint excitably joined on drums. Every song, huh, Liam?_

“But now I have finally seen the end… and I’m not expecting you to care… that I have finally seen the light. And I have finally realized I need your _love…_ I need your _love_. Come to me, just in a dream, come on and rescue me. Yes I know I can’t be wrong, maybe you’re too headstrong. Our love is...”   
  
_‘Our’. Uncle Kaoru was right, that…that probably was just ‘madness’._

_  
Liam smiled broadly, speaking to the crowd, “If you haven’t noticed, the bass player and I are twins. He’s the broody one.” _

_Jerk. Elam leered lightly at him as Liam waved a hand, “However, if we agree on anything it’s that our mum’s the best. It was difficult to find a song from one of her favorite bands that I thought I could do justice but for her, I found this one.”_

_Ah yes…funny how this was almost over. It felt so…fast._ “Do you know that I could never leave you? And you know I could never beat you-- in a fight? …I could never fight you. Never mind, I will not forget you.”   
  
“Can I stay alive forever? Can I stay alive forever? Can I stay alive forever? Forever...” 

“Can you feel a chemical reaction? ‘Cause I feel a hideous attraction. Could we share a poison apple? Can it be maniacal and awful?” 

“Can I stay alive forever? Can I stay alive forever? Can I stay alive forever? Forever… forever.   
Stay alive forever. Forever!” 

_Liam stood to finish out the song, having calculated with them for hours how to perfectly mesh the song into Metanoia’s ‘Goddess’. Everyone was pretty hyped about it and Elam was impressed they pulled it off with so little practice. The crowd was deafening when Uncle Takeru strutted out, his hair blue black versus the blond they’d seen him with just five hours ago when they rehearsed. It was Liam that suggested they intermingle on the song and duet it so Metanoia could take over. Kenji suggested Mint just play on his drums so they wouldn’t have to tote them off and completely upset the flow while Hiedrich and Vanessa would just swap the amps to their guitars._

_With a lot more gusto than he could imagine any of them could replicate, Takeru thanked them for opening before launching into their show. They waved as they rushed off stage…and to Elam’s surprise, Liam actually collapsed to his knees and covered his face back stage. A little alarmed, they all rushed around him to ask if he were alright. He laughed brokenly and said he was just relieved they got through it. They laughed as well and said maybe this wasn’t their destiny even if they were okay at it. His hands were a sweaty mess and everyone else was trembling too._

_Alas, startling them almost into another universe, amongst the sound crew most of their parents appeared. Mum smiled, calling over the dim, “My Liam, my Elam, you both did so well.”_

_Holy God! Did they see? Somehow more embarrassed their mum and da were watching than thousands of strangers, Elam flustered and babbled out that they hadn’t done that well. Liam got to his feet, instead of traumatized invigorated that mum was there, rushing to her and asking how he’d done on the Breaking Benjamin song. “To be honest, my Liam, I am not quite as familiar with that one but I think you did a beautiful job on it.”_

_Oh bollocks. That was a little disappointing… glancing around, he found that Candace and Derek were talking to Cody who seemed to be snickering as his mother seemed torn between praising him and running back to the concert. Two of Cassidy’s sisters were there along with their dad…_

_…Damn it. Da had thankfully went to Mint and was speaking to her but…he could tell that was just covering the issue. She smiled and nodded but…damn it! Why did her parents suck so much?_

_She wandered over to his side when it was decided they’d go observe the concert. Mum had told Mint that she would make a supremely good Wonder Woman drummer if she so desired in the future. The girl was amused and said she would have to put it on her resume, unsure if that was her life calling but seemed to perk up. He still…he still felt awful._

_Smiling at him though, she said in what sounded like a sincere voice that she was so happy to be with them all for this. He felt…he felt the same._

**_“Whatever you do, no matter what it takes or what has to be done, don’t ever fall in love with her. You’ll just get hurt. Don’t make that mistake or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”_ **

_Yes. Yes, brain, he got it. And literally nothing about that was easily said nor done._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They were oil and water. Family members remarked with some measured amount of pity that they weren’t like Grandpapa Koji and Great Uncle Nelly. They were _close_ but it was mostly _sibling_ close, not ‘we shared the womb’ close. Liam was the innocent cheerful excitable one while he was the realist deadpan mellowed out twin. Oil and water. 

…But if there was one thing in this world he thought he could say they resembled their grandpapa and twin brother to a T with was that the very last thing in the world he could ever want was to hurt Liam. And yet… 

November of junior year, after their whirlwind summer of being fifteen minute rock stars and ‘speed racers’, summoned the yearly event of Homecoming. Ever since the summer he felt that perhaps, just maybe, something was coming about with Mint. He’d set himself to ask her only to find out Joshua from the basketball team had asked her and she’d said ‘yes’. Joshua was notorious for being something of an ass but…he thought it’d sound self-serving for him to mention it. He asked Audrey from the pep squad. 

Something of a variation from the previous two years was Cassidy was going with another gentleman named Shawn. They had Creative Writing together and he seemed to like her quite a bit and the feeling was mutual. If this were anything like a storybook this would be where Cody realized he didn’t want anyone else with his beloved and he’d confess. Instead, he seemed to rather like Shawn and they were slowly becoming friends? The hell! Cody said he’d be going to Homecoming though so…kay. 

And ah, his twin. ‘I’m going with the guys’, he’d say, or, ‘I’ll probably sit this one out’, or, ‘well, Catherine said she’d hang out with me’. Lame. But this year…? 

It was Saturday and Cassidy and Mint were going to ‘pick Liam up’ to go dress shopping with them. Because Liam would do that with them willingly and it was nearly insane. Elam…probably would too but alas, it…still kind of hurt. His twin was sitting on the couch though, little Vera sitting in his lap as he read to the one year old. Vera clapped her hands as Liam did when the book’s story called for it. Liam kissed the top of her head when it was done, cooing that she was getting ‘good at this reading thing’. 

“Lim, Lim, book?” she looked up at him. 

Liam was ‘Lim’ and him, he was ‘Elm’. The doorbell rang and Liam hefted her up as he stood, grinning, “Later, my princess. That’s one of our dates.” 

Sitting on the couch, Elam was prepared to take Vera if it was Liam’s ‘date’. Alas, it sounded like Grandmama Rosa and Uncle Max, cooing over their baby sister. After some chattering, Liam came back into the room and slammed down, absently staring at the show Elam was watching. 

“…So, um…you’re going to Homecoming with Audrey, right?” Liam questioned after a few silent minutes. 

Glancing to him, Elam nodded slowly. “Yes…” 

“…How…did you go about asking her?” 

He raised a brow. Wha? “What do you mean…?” 

“L-Like…what, um…what do you say when you ask her?” 

It was something like four, almost five, years since this whole ‘dating thing’ started to interest Elam and his brother just dismissed it as an inconvenience. It was one thing they differentiated _a lot_ on. Alas, here he was, asking…? “Why?” 

“Just…no reason” he mumbled, resting his chin in his head. 

“Don’t give me that” Elam scoffed, “Tell me.” 

Leaning back, Liam hugged one of the pillows on the couch. “It’s…it’s just…I kind of wanted to ask Catherine.” 

Elam was confused, “Don’t you _always_ ask her to dances though?” 

“Well, yes…but I mean as something a little more official this time, I guess.” 

‘Official’…? Almost gasping, Elam’s eyes widened as he turned off the television, turning to Liam. “You mean, like, you’re going to ask her because you want her to be your actual _date?_ ” 

“I-I’m not sure yet--” 

This was _miraculous_!! “This is amazing! What made you change your mind?! I’ve been suggesting it for years!” 

Liam groaned, closing his eyes as he shook his head, “…I dunno. It’s like we’ve been growing closer and closer these last three years and I guess recently I started thinking, ‘well, she is sort of cute’ and ‘I feel comfortable with this person’ so…why not?” 

“And-d-d-d?” Elam had to hedge. 

Sulking, Liam blushed a little, “…I don’t really _consider_ it but I…I thought about it and I guess it might not be so bad down the line. Not on a first date or anything crazy like that.” 

“Ultra fair enough. I didn’t imagine you’d get to _that_ point!” In some ways Elam had started to envy his brother’s lack of sexual needs. He’d…he’d been thinking about it a lot lately but not with any of his casual partners… 

That was unimportant though! “Well, you need to call her immediately. Tell her you like her, you know? She might already have a date.” 

“Mm, she’s out of town with her father until Tuesday. I’ll…I’ll tell her when she gets back” he mumbled sheepishly. 

Why did phones exist?! Rather excited to get his brother into the relationship world, he was about to coach him on an adequate text to send to get the ball rolling but the doorbell interrupted. Liam stood and greeted their trio of friends, apparently. Cody? Elam confusedly went around the corner, blinking, “…I mean, I didn’t know this was a complete field trip.” 

Cassidy James snickered, mock-punching Cody Parker’s jaw. “Mama Parker said his sorry ass needed some new gear to wear to this, he’s worn the same thing two years straight.” 

“Would have been another two if it won’t for ya’ll” he snorted loudly. 

With a laugh, Liam stroked his chin, “Hmm, I guess I could use a new dress shirt myself along with some slacks.” 

“Well…same” Elam admitted. 

Araminta ‘Mint’ O’Shea clapped, “Great! Let’s all go.” 

Oh jeez…why did it have to be Joshua? Depressed as he grabbed his wallet to wander out with them to Cassidy’s Mustang, he took a deep breath. No, time to focus on Liam. This was monumental. 

Mint suddenly hugged his arm, gasping, “El, did you watch MOOR last night?” 

“U-uh, I was watching it before we left” he smiled quickly. 

“Ah, it was so good! You have to catch up!” 

Why was she so _hot_? She was wearing just a decorated pink tank top with a pair of jeans and a fitted black hoodie…but it didn’t even matter because she could be wearing a sack and he’d think the exact same thing! Almost weak as she spoke to him so happily, somewhere, somehow, for whatever reason, his resolve was diminishing… 

Cody and he just kind of sat while the girls and somehow Liam walked through an army of dresses. Cassidy sulked, pushing the racks almost violently. “I hate a dress.” 

“Wear pants then” Cody suggested. 

“Maybe if it were _any other time_ ” she rolled her eyes, “I’mma dress pretty when the time calls for it, I’m not trying to be low-key.” 

Liam was munching on M&Ms while he stared at a hi-lo spaghetti strap black dress. After a moment, he crunched, “I bet this woul’ look good with those black Nike Air Revolutions you got last time we shopped, Cassie. Those or the Jordans.” 

“See? This is _my_ baby right here. He knows what he’s talking about” Cassidy gushed, hugging his waist. 

“Shawn will be blown seeing you wearing sneakers to Homecoming” grinned Cody. 

Cassidy scoffed, going through the rack to find her size, “If he wants to wear heels for the evening he can be my damn guest.” 

Going through more frilly attire, Mint laughed, “Can you even _imagine_?” 

“Boy would need like a size 20 and he’d be seven feet tall.” 

Elam smirked at his friends, his smile weakening when Mint decided on a beaded backless halter thing that…was absolutely ravishing on her. His mind was in knots but he needed to stay focused! Liam! 

Deciding to go to the food court, Cassidy insisted that Liam wear the ‘retros’ to Homecoming. What?! Catherine was a rich girl, sneakers weren’t going to be the norm! Liam grinned and insisted that it’d ‘depend’. Good… 

Smiling happily when Liam excused himself to the restroom as they sat, he clasped his hands excitedly, “Guess what!” 

“What?” Cody blinked, also looking around at their choices for food. 

“Liam wants to ask Catherine to Homecoming! Isn’t that amazing?!” 

…He kind of suspected Cody would be ‘ho-hum’ since it wasn’t like romance excited him anyway. What he wasn’t expecting was the dismayed looks on Cassie and Mint’s faces. Brows furrowing, he glanced between them. “…What?” 

“Oh…nothing…” Mint drawled. 

Cassie gave her a look and Mint groaned, burying her face in her hands, “How do I say this…tactfully?” 

“F—k tact. She’s a ho” Cassidy grunted. 

Elam gaped, stunned. “What do you mean?” 

Even Cody gave him this ‘really?’ look, Cassidy and Mint giving him a super disapproving version of the same expression. “Okay…let’s roleplay for a second. You play Liam, I’ll be Catherine. Respond how you think Liam would.” 

What? Cassidy’s eyes widened a lot, seeming perky as she swayed her shoulders, “Liam-m-m-m, can you drive me to Loro Piana? There’s this hat I really-y-y want to buy. I mean, I don’t really _like_ hats but I want you to see this hat!” 

Raising a brow again, Elam drawled, “…Okay?” 

“I mean, I _really_ like this hat, Liam…” Cassidy pouted, leaning over… 

“I call bulls—t” Elam said dryly, “Boobs aren’t Liam’s weakness, he’s immune.” 

Cassidy laughed while Mint smirked, “Small picture there, Elam, though good observation as it _didn’t_ work on Liam.” 

Eh? “So you’re insinuating this girl, almost as rich as our trillionaire grandfather, is a gold digger?” he scowled, in disbelief. While they weren’t bad off, asking Liam to buy a thousand gold piece hat when driving in her three hundred thousand piece Mercedes seemed a little off. 

With a sigh, Cassidy crossed her hands over her stomach. “She has _everything_. Someone that has everything isn’t normally going to trade having everything for having less. And that’s not to say Liam is ‘less’, far from it, but are either of you going to go buy a three thousand piece scarf for kicks?” 

“Hell no.” 

“She _wants_ to like Liam, I think” Cody surprisingly added, “He will _go_ with her and I think she wants somebody to hang out with but she also wants a sugar daddy that hangs out with her. Liam’s the only one that can tolerate that duality though.” 

“Then that doesn’t mean it _can’t_ work!” Elam protested, “Maybe she’ll calm that down while she’s with Liam. He’s down to Earth, maybe she’ll accept he’s just there to be beside her.” 

Cassidy and Cody exchanged a look while Mint frowned deeply. “…Just don’t push it too much, Elam. There are…a few other things afoot that aren’t worth mentioning but really, it’s not a good idea.” 

What! Sulking deeply, he huffed, “My twin has _finally_ expressed interest in being with someone, with perhaps sharing himself with someone else. I don’t have to be afraid he might end up alone when I know he doesn’t want to be, when I know he just feels _inadequate_ or something. I…I want him to have something.” 

They probably would have talked sense into him had Liam not come back, gushing about a picture their grandmama had sent of Vera having a tea party with her and Uncle Max. 

…There….there was more to life, he’d wanted to show Liam. He absolutely adored their princess too but he could show her off to other people too. He…he could have his own down the line. 

He really thought he’d help. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Elam Middleton sat in class, tapping his chin as his teacher went over the Advance Trigonometry. While usually he was quite devoted to his schoolwork, his mind was definitely on other things. Smiling when the bell rang, he threw his things into his bag. It was just briefly at lunch when he saw Catherine who was actually going to meet up with Liam. She’d blinked at him as he gushed that she ought to come over today and hang out with them. While Elam assumed that’d be kind of odd, she did agree so great! Now to set it up so Liam could come in and ask. 

Almost skipping up the hallway, excited, he came to a halt near the lockers when he found Mint and, ugh, Joshua… 

Joshua Hillard gripped her head rather gruffly from where he was standing when he gave Mint a kiss. If Mint were into _roughness_ …okay, delete image, but she _wasn’t_. What was wrong with being tender? 

When he finally wrangled his tongue out of her mouth, Joshua had some questionable smile on his face and he whispered something into Mint’s ear. She blinked languidly before shrugging some. He could only imagine what that exchange was about…but he was going to interrupt. “Ay, Mint!” 

His childhood friend looked to him and smiled, “Hey! Are you heading home or going to work?” 

“Ah, no, I’m off tod…” 

…Damn! Liam worked after school today! He did tell her to wait for about an hour but he still worked for another two today! Aggravated, he rubbed his forehead before forcing a smile. Mint blinked at him, confused, “U-uh, no, I’m off. Do you?” 

“Nn, I’m going in with Liam.” 

Mum and da were amazing in getting them new cars. Alas, they weren’t going to _completely_ spoil them and said they were in charge of their insurance as well as whatever maintenance it may need. Thus, Liam got a job at one of Bruce’s coffee shops and got Mint on with him. Elam just cashiered at the nearby convenience store. Cody and Cassidy worked at one of the art supply shops… 

Bleh. A little disappointed his plan had to be cancelled, he miserably waved ‘good-bye’ to Mint before rushing to the parking lot to hopefully catch up with Catherine. 

Catherine Fenway was ‘royalty’, he’d heard described. Her father was a software developer and her mother was a celebrity lawyer. As Cassidy said, she really had everything she could materially want. Her platinum blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she walked down the steps of their school, the expensive blue dress she wore swaying with the light breeze. Liam told him that she had told her parents she’d rather go to public school. Apparently private school ‘bored her’. What a weird. No wonder she and Liam got along. 

“A-ah, Catherine!” 

The girl stopped, turning to glance at him with almost amethyst eyes. Coming to her side, he smiled nervously, “U-uh, hey, I know I asked you to swing by our house later but-but something’s come up. You think you can come by tomorrow if you’re not busy?” 

“…Well, maybe for a little while” she said absently. 

“Great! Sorry, I was really looking forward to today.” 

She tilted her head before smiling, “Tomorrow then?” 

“Tomorrow” he smiled back, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. 

Elam watched her sway away before wandering to his car. Well, at this rate it’d be better if Liam just asked her tomorrow at lunch since they usually ate it together. Liam was the only one of the group that had second lunch so… 

Going to the house, he opened the door and grinned as he was met by both Amory and Vera. “Elm!” 

Their beloved princess amazingly knew that he was Elam and that Liam was Liam. In fact she could tell Grandpapa Koji and Uncle Nelly apart too. She called him ‘Koko’ much to their mum’s horror but the man in question’s amusement. ‘Call me what you want, my princess’. 

Catching her up in his arm and Amory under the other, he walked into the living room to set his things down. Da was sitting on the couch, typing on his floating tablet interface. The man looked up and smiled, “Hello, Elam.” 

“Hey, da.” 

Elam set Amory down to return to his secondary, perhaps even tertiary behind Liam, master’s side. He most likely only got up because Vera had and if they were protective of their darling, boy, Amory was protective of her. Mum mused that it was because she was tiny and Amory felt responsible for her. The baby did sit down with a broad smile and hugged Amory’s neck as he rested it in her lap. Da smiled at them before stretching, “Man, I didn’t think we’d been sitting here this long, actually. I need to run to the store for some groceries…” 

Vera’s eyes brightened at ‘grocery’, the word she understood to mean ‘I get to be pushed around in that fun cart thing’. Elam snickered, kissing her forehead, “Guess I won’t be watching her then.” 

Their da smirked, shaking his head, “I did have _other_ errands but I do suppose she can come.” 

“Ri?” she asked cutely. 

‘Ri’ was Amory’s moniker. Da smiled as he picked her up, “Ri can’t come to the grocery with us, love, but he’ll be here when we get back, okay?” 

She _was_ displeased but, further to their mother’s shock, Vera never verbally depicted it. ‘Why, if I told Elam or Liam ‘no’ they’d cry and scream and kick me’. The horror! How dare younger them kick mum?! The woman simply laughed and said they were holy terrors but they came out alright. Maybe. 

Walking them to the door, he sat down and started on his homework. He wrestled with trig questions for about thirty minutes when the doorbell rang… 

Elam recalled jumping up, thinking it was his da and Vera back already. Mum was working until 7 or so tonight. Opening the door, his eyes widened, startled. 

Catherine was on the other side, her hands folded before her. When he answered, she turned back to him and smiled some, “Hello.” 

“H-hi. Um, is--” 

“I know you wanted to reschedule until tomorrow but I wanted to ask you something if you have a moment.” 

He’d been such an idiot. “Oh, okay. Come in. I’m the only one here right now, Liam had to work.” 

She blinked, “Oh, I know.” 

Eh? …Well, still, no time like the present! Having her sit, he excused himself for a moment before rushing to his room and calling Liam. “Liam! Hey, Catherine came over!” 

His twin stared, confused, “What? Why?” 

“So you can ask her out! C’mon, this is your opportunity!” 

Brows creasing, Liam nervously squirmed, “I, um, I guess…I get so nervous. I tried asking at school today but…” 

“I’m here and you’re in the comfort of your own home. It’s perfect! You think you can get off early? I’ll try to entertain her here for another hour, hour and a half.” 

“A-Alright.” 

“Great! Try and come as soon as possible!” 

“Elam?” 

He yelped, quickly turning off his phone as Catherine appeared in his doorway…? Um? “Sorry. Liam brings me up all the time so I guess I’m comfortable being uncomfortable with the wrong person.” 

Yeesh, Liam. “Oh, that’s fine.” 

“May I come in?” 

Why? Why hadn’t he asked ‘why do you want to?’? Instead… _instead._ “Oh, yea, sure. Don’t mind the mess.” 

She walked in, looking around, “…You both have a nice house.” 

“Oh, it’s mum and da’s legacy more so than ours. I can only hope to have something half as nice once we’re on our own.” 

Catherine blinked slowly at him, “But your family’s rich, right? Liam told me about your grandfather, Mark Hideyoshi. And you know the Middleton Corporation is huge in the UK.” 

“Oh, well…that’s still them. Everyone in the family’s pretty self-made. I mean, yes, we start out on a great foot but fact of the matter is we don’t really get to just live off of that. We’re privileged but at least our family makes sure we earn our keep, you know? That aside, I think we just _share_ that last name, I don’t believe we’re affiliated.” 

“Mm…” 

Though…he’d actually not considered it? Da never did speak about where he was from in England after all, just that he was from there. He, Uncle Cam, and Aunt Cheryl were quite secretive about it and all he’d heard cluing toward it was ‘where I’m from you’d two be taking over the family name’ which sounded awfully archaic which cued the remark about potatoes. That and other little comments they’d made about their upbringing led him to believe that their da being a part of any massive corporation very unlikely. 

While he was musing, Catherine sat down on his bed, crossing her legs. “So tell me: what did you want to talk to me about?” 

“Huh…?” he frowned, a little confused about the forwardness, “Oh, uh, it’s not really anything to do with me…” 

…Oh bonkers, Liam would botch this. He’d talk about being friends regardless and all this and that. That’s what he’d thought anyway. He ought to have let his twin ‘botch’ this. Sitting beside her, his excitement renewed, Elam replied, “Catherine, what do you think of Liam?” 

“Hmm? Oh, Liam’s great. Why?” 

“ _Well_ , he’s been thinking of asking you to Homecoming and he’s been a little nervous about it, you know?” 

It was apparently her turn to be puzzled. “Why? Liam always escorts me to Homecoming.” 

Escorts. “I think because…he might want just a little more out of it maybe?” 

She crossed her arms, staring at him… “Oh.” 

Oh. “…Oh?” 

“Liam’s asexual.” 

Elam almost groaned. Yes, yes… “Well, he wasn’t…adverse to the possibility of sex though!” 

Catherine seemed unimpressed. “Meaning he’d be forcing himself to put out and meaning I’d have to deal with being unsatisfied half the time? No thanks. Really, I think Liam’s great. He goes with me where I ask, he always keeps me company, and he’s super considerate. I did think he’d be a good boyfriend at first but now I think of him just as a good confidant. He’s someone I feel safe around because he…didn’t have those feelings? And he probably still doesn’t. What’s the point of dating when there’s no intimacy?” 

“I…I suppose…” 

He was _completely_ disappointed. Almost pouting, he shook his head. That was that though. Only an asshat would demean her for the ‘friendzoning’ and quite frankly he knew it’d only _relieve_ Liam that she felt that way. It…it was just frustrating because it could’ve meant something… 

“I’m disappointed though…” 

_You_ were? “Why’s that…?” 

“Well…you, on the other hand, _you…_ have a little bit of a reputation” she smiled, blinking at him. 

…What? His eyes widened, not sure if he ought to be offended just yet. “What do you mean…?” 

“I mean _you’re_ not quite as squeamish as Liam” she purred, leaning closer. 

_What_ ? “I-I…I mean, _no_ , but-but that’s-that’s crazy! I don’t know you that well!” 

“I’ve also heard that’s not an issue.” 

Well, not in the _past_ but since Mint had been being more attentive he’d been trying to _curtail_ that behavior, he could for a fact keep it in his pants! Of…of course, he had a feeling that she and Joshua weren’t whispering about who was going to call who first tonight with her consistently empty house and all. 

…What the _f--k_ , Elam? “No” he scowled, shaking his head, “No. Liam _likes_ you.” 

“I told you I don’t feel the same though. Are you punishing me for that?” 

“You are entitled to feel exactly how you want and neither Liam or I would ‘punish’ anyone for that. The fact still stands though that my brother likes you and I’m not going to do that to him.” 

Catherine leaned in close to him and…ugh, damn, he _was_ horny, yes, but this…this wasn’t even who he was horny _over_! He grimaced as she whispered silkily into his ear: “He doesn’t have to know.” 

But why…? Why didn’t he say, didn’t he think ‘ _I’d know_ ’. Her lips sultrily traced across his, her tongue dipping between the crevice and searching his out. He rasped as she ran her hand around the bulge in his pants and… _no_! 

Pulling away, he glowered, “L-Look, this can’t _happen_. If Liam isn’t enough, I have _other_ reasons and frankly, I don’t really have an inch of feeling for you.” And even more frankly he wasn’t certain why Liam did either at this point! Just like his brother to see the good in everyone. 

What was it the others had said of her? She had everything and she wanted to continue to have everything. She admitted to having once liked Liam but he was admittedly not a very sexual guy. But, well, his _identical twin brother_ had a ‘reputation’. Elam was annoyed and aroused when she crawled into his lap, whispering in his ear, “I just want to f—k, Middleton. I don’t want strings, I just want your dick.” 

Whoa there. “I--” 

“You can imagine me to be… anyone… you want” she nipped at his lower lip between whispers. 

…Anyone? 

It shouldn’t have happened. He shouldn’t have been the exact definition of ‘seduced’ by someone his brother, with his fickle yet very sincere feelings, liked. To be honest, it…it wasn’t even satisfying. But maybe that wasn’t so much _her_ but the fact he was screwing the one girl his brother had expressed an interest in dating while imagining she was someone else. 

_She_ was pleased but the instant he was done and she was, he sat up in a panic. Liam and he had so little in common and sometimes he just gave his brother so much crap for not being ‘normal’. It _wasn’t_ normal to him to be so pure and yet he considered _this_ normal? Liam actually _asked_ him how to start a relationship and he just _fucked her_! 

He buried his face in his hands as she toed at his back, lying in his bed curled under his sheets. “That was nice…” 

“You really, really, _really_ have to go.” 

Her hair curled around her shoulders as she sat up, pouting, “Why…? Abby said you were able to put out _a lot_.” 

Shoot him. Shoot him now. “I don’t care _what_ Abby said. My twin—my _best friend_ —doesn’t have _feelings_ for Abby!” 

Frantically rushing to his feet, he grabbed her clothes off the bed to push toward her. She scowled, “Are you really still caught up on that? I’m sure Liam wouldn’t mind, he’s not sensitive like that.” 

It was true. Liam _wasn’t_ sensitive like that but fact of the matter was _he was_. “Will you just--” 

He froze as the door opened. His worst nightmare was his beloved mum walking in on this sort of sordid thing or far more horrifying, his sweet Vera. 

“Hey, Elam, I see Catherine’s car out--” 

God, _why_? 

Horrified, he turned to Liam and gaped as his twin stared, shock painted all over his face. “O-Oh my God, Liam, w--” 

How does one explain why one was stark naked with the girl one’s brother liked also naked in his bed? One doesn’t. Liam stared before backing away, clearing his throat, “S-sorry. I-I ought to have knocked.” 

This was like the _one_ time he imagined that error was eradicated by what he found behind the door. Elam reached for his pants, panicking, “W-Wait, Liam, I-I can explain--” 

It was unlike his brother completely to not try to put a cheery spin on a bad situation, it was unlike him to say _nothing_. Wordless, Liam quickly strode back into the hallway. “Liam!” 

Rushing after him, he was met by the door shutting quietly and the soft click of a lock that his brother never used because it was always open. _Fuck_! “Liam, please, I-I can explain, I’m sorry!” 

He knocked and pleaded for at least twenty minutes, Catherine slinking away while he tried to offer reasons for his sins. Reasons he didn’t even _have_! 

…In Liam’s place, had his brother been sexual and he caught him naked in the same room with Mint, well, he may just need a few minutes to cool off. More like _forever_ , oh God. 

Retreating downstairs after he quickly showered, almost scrubbing his skin off, he fruitlessly tried to work on the homework he abandoned. Why? Why did Liam come home so early anyway? Well, you twat, you told him to. He actually probably _asked_ someone to take his shift because he was so excited and just _what_ did he come home to find? 

Sobbing, Elam dropped his head against the table, having to shut down for a few minutes. Liam could annoy the living hell out of him sometimes but at least it was never blatant _betrayal_! 

“I am home.” 

He woke, startled by his mum’s voice, and even more startled to find his father in the kitchen cooking while Vera played near his feet. Da looked up, giving mum a kiss as she walked in. Mum kneeled and gave one to Vera as well before coming to kiss his forehead. “Hello, my Elam. Did you have a good day at school?” 

“It…it was alright…” 

“You were sleeping pretty heavily there, sport. Long day?” da questioned. 

“Some-something like that” he mumbled weakly, “Did, uh, Liam come down while I was napping?” 

Their patriarch shook his head and Elam muttered ‘great’ to himself. Vera looked up, bright-eyed, “Lim?” 

“I expected him to still be at work” mum frowned, setting her bag down before going to the fridge. 

“U-uh, he came home early…” 

Mum was about to remark it seemed before Amory’s whining interrupted. She frowned more, kneeling, “What is the matter, my derp?” 

Oh jeez, Liam never missed taking Amory for a walk. Today might be an understandable day though. “U-Uh, Liam was tired, I think, so he might not have gone for his walk yet. I’ll take him.” 

Everyone found this _quite_ strange but he avoided the potential questions by rushing outside with Amory and his leash. This…this was awful. 

After doing a quick lap around the neighborhood and letting Amory relieve himself, he took the dog back in before rushing upstairs for try two of atoning. To his surprise, Vera was on the other side of the door, holding her book. Oh no, no, not right now, Vera, Liam was probably not in a very good mood. 

Their precious princess knocked as she saw adults do though, calling, “Lim? Vera!” 

…Yes, Elam imagined he could be stewing in rage but if he heard that he’d melt into goo in her tiny hands. And Liam was no different. The door opened and Vera was allowed entrance but not a second after she entered was the door closed and locked again. Damn. 

Wandering, dejected, back downstairs, Elam struggled through his homework. Da started setting a dinner of Salisbury steak, still one of their absolute favorites from childhood, on the table. The man frowned, looking up. “Wow, it’s really not like Liam to not at least come down and say ‘hello’.” 

“I will go get him” mum replied, standing from the table. 

Yes. If there was one person on this Earth Liam wouldn’t refuse it was mum. Tapping his fingers together while he sat at his place at the table, he awaited this awkwardness with bated breath. At least it might break _some_ of the iciness. 

Alas, he knew this was deep s—t when mum returned Liam-less and holding Vera. Her brows were creased with concern. “He said he was not hungry…” 

“Oh my God, is he sick?” da questioned, his eyes widened. 

“I don’t know” she murmured, setting Vera in her chair. 

Elam asked their da once why exactly mum was so very sensitive to Liam’s feelings. While she was sensitive to his too she seemed to have some deep emotional tie to when something was even slightly different with Liam despite his happy poker face. Da smiled and said that she often called Liam her ‘smiley baby’ and that the son she understood was a cheerful optimistic sort of person and that her best memories were of the days he’d just smile when he didn’t even know what smiling was. _“Your mum had a bout of depression after she had you both. She sort of avoided you both and she finally broke down one day before you both. She told me that Liam recognized her voice, that he smiled at her. I suppose she just wants to protect that”._

‘Your baby boy disrupted that, mum’, he thought weakly, his appetite quickly diminishing as well. A lot of those times mum noted that Liam’s smile was gone was because of him. It…it was true: Liam…Liam always smiled. 

“I will take him a plate” mum said mid-meal, clearly still worried before composing his plate exactly to his liking and taking him a cup of soda. 

Damn, he…he should have thought of that. His head was throbbing by the time da put Vera down to sleep and both parents went to bed for the night. Elam was just left to stand in the hallway before going to Liam’s door and knocking. “Liam…Liam, please believe me, it…it wasn’t my intentions. I’m sorry.” 

Bulls—t. It was a ton of bulls—t because if he _unintentionally_ slept with anyone that raised a whole hell of a lot of questions. Dropping his head, he softly told his twin ‘good night’ after receiving total silence and wandering off to bed. 

…What was wrong with him? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Wednesday. Liam had to come out for school, Elam told himself through the sleepless night. Had to! Sleeping with the comfort in that knowledge, he woke up normal time, miserable, and quickly got ready. He’d force him to talk to him! 

“Something is so wrong.” 

Elam pulled on his coat as he headed into the kitchen to grab the breakfast sandwich his mum had made for him as she fed Vera. “What…?” 

“Your brother left early. He left a note. I think he left at least an hour before he had to.” 

…What the _hell_?! Elam gaped, shocked senseless by this knowledge as his mother worriedly mused that she’d have to try to pry it out of him when he got home. The bastard woke up _early_ to avoid him?! What even _for_? They crossed paths at school all the time! 

Or, apparently, no, they might not _have_ to cross paths. He went an entire day without catching even a shadow of his sibling like the man was a damned ninja. Did he really alter his route so that they wouldn’t even run into each other?! 

He felt so ill he could vomit once the final bell rang. FINE, he got mad at Liam a lot but he sure as hell never treated him like this! …Of course, Liam…never slept with the girl he liked either for pretty much no reason. They used to hang people for this sort of treason, he imagined. 

Feeling weak, he wandered toward his car in the parking lot, not surprised that he did not see one red Subaru as Liam proved he was quite good at this avoiding thing. Blast it. 

Cody and Cassidy had went to their individual clubs during lunch to work on the decorations for Homecoming and Mint had lunch with Joshua so he hadn’t seen them. The latter suddenly came out past him and didn’t say a word. No. Oh God, no. “M-Mint!” 

She didn’t turn to face him but she did stop, her shoulders squared hard. Liam wouldn’t have told her directly but she’d have squeezed it out of him. The knots in his stomach took another turn. “What do you want?” 

“I-I…I guess you’ve heard” he mumbled. 

“Oh yes, I’ve heard” she snapped, “Y’know, I didn’t want that bitch and Liam to hook up but I respected the fact he liked her. I thought you were honest to goodness happy for him and then you stab him in the back and have sex with her? What’s wrong with you?!” 

He felt like he’d been stabbed too now. “I--! I…I can’t really say! I-I didn’t really _want_ to but-but things happened!” 

Mint scoffed, facing him at last. Her face was _blazing._ “Things happen, _Elam_? Things like you inviting your brother’s crush over to f—k? Those sorts of things?” 

“It wasn’t even _like_ that!” 

“I don’t care _what_ it was like, Elam, the end result is still unimaginable! You’ve no interest in her and you know it and you still can’t keep it in your pants _knowing_ Liam actually developed a crush on someone?!” she screamed before…looking _so_ hurt. “…What’s wrong with you?” 

She rushed away and he felt for that second he could comfortably swallow a bullet, it hurt so much. Swallowing that venom from the person he truly loved _hard_ , he bit his trembling lip. _He_ was the sensitive one. 

…Why didn’t he feel any reassurance this would work its way out? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Thursday. Liam was a ninja. Friday. Liam was a ninja. 

Elam was finally completely and absolutely convinced of what everyone said when they said Liam was a closet genius. His twin was able to counteract _perfectly_ every alteration Elam made to attempt to come face to face with him. Thursday Elam woke up not one, but _two_ hours earlier to get to Liam, figuring his brother would change his first day’s strategy. That bastard woke up _three_ hours earlier. Friday? He left in the night and just stayed over at Mint’s. That was another fortress as she absolutely hated him too. 

Whatever damn route Liam took, Elam was completely unable to trace it. He was almost convinced he didn’t even _go_ to class. Apparently he took a reverse impractical way by managing to walk out of the building and coming in from another entrance. When Elam tried the same pattern, well, he just returned to his original way. That dastardly fiend! 

He was a broken mess as he rested his head on the table at lunch with only Cassidy and Cody. At this rate neither Liam _nor_ Mint would ever speak to him again. Cody and Cassidy were far more forgiving. 

“Told you how she was” Cassidy shook her head, sipping juice, “I’m not the type of woman that’s gonna just talk about another woman just because she’s a woman, man, but you realize these things with facts.” 

Elam had thrown up all day, the stress getting to him. Kneading his throbbing temples, he whispered, “Why’d he like her then?” 

“It’s your brother, El” Cody sighed, “Satan himself could walk up to your brother and he’d try to find some good in him. And hell, he might even find some. But finding a kernel of niceness in a mountain of s—t don’t really make much of a difference, does it?” 

…Maybe? “It had to have been more than a kernel though…Liam’s not completely naïve.” 

“Maybe a boulder of goodness in a mountain of s—t then” Cassidy amended, taking a fry from Cody’s tray, “And you know, that mountain might actually become more like that boulder over time but you shouldn’t ever trust it to.” 

Wow. “I still ought to beat your ass for hurting my baby though. Liam’s always got your back even when you’re shady with him, Elam. What you did wasn’t loyal, man” Cassidy chastised. 

Cody nodded some and Elam wanted to just curl in a ball and die. “I…I might take an early day. I feel awful.” 

Of course he didn’t follow through and dragged himself through the day. In that vein, wasn’t he a mountain of s—t? He might’ve had rocks of goodness here or there but otherwise he got mad at his brother over small things and then the second his excitement over his brother liking someone is extinguished he nails that someone? 

He could have collapsed at work, lightheaded and really nauseous. Nope, had to pay for his insurance even if he did feel like this might be what dying was. Luckily it was slow but… 

When he came home, he found that his parents and Vera were gone but it seemed Liam was there…but he wasn’t downstairs or anything, so, surprise! He’d locked himself in his room. _Mercy_. 

Rushing to Liam’s bedroom door, he sobbed as he knocked woefully, “Liam! Liam! You were my _womb partner_ , okay? And I know I’ve even ignored you for like a _week_ over stupid things but you’re better at it and I can’t handle it! Please just-just speak to me!” 

Elam almost cried resting his head against the door, pretty sure that pathetic entreaty of nonsense fell on understandably deaf ears. A womb partner ought not be such an _ass_ if he truly cared. 

…The door clicked. 

…Wait, had it _been_ open and when he heard his stupid voice locked it? Staring, he slowly looked at the knob. No, his…his ‘womb partner’ wouldn’t have done that. He turned the doorknob. 

Liam was stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He appeared quite miserable. Nervous as all get out, Elam grinned in horror. “…Hi.” 

“Hi” Liam droned monotonously. 

Elam looked around, dizzy and having to sit. Taking Liam’s desk chair, he pulled it near him. “…You have to know I’ve felt really awful, Liam. I-I know we’re not Uncle Koji-Uncle Nelly close but I just…I just want you to know that the very last thing in this very world I’d ever want to do is hurt you. You’re…you’re my brother and you’ve…you’d never do that to me.” 

Liam closed his eyes. “Catherine told me about the circumstances the following day, Elam. Despite what you all think she’s not that bad a person and she admits to perhaps manipulating the situation but that she also didn’t want to splinter our relationship. She wanted me to know she appreciated me as a friend and that’s it.” 

Gulping, Elam bowed his head. Liam snorted, “Elam, was I upset that I came to you, asked what you do to ask someone out, have you coach and tell me to come home early only to find you both naked in your room? Yes, quite a bit, ‘womb partner’.” 

“Liam--” 

“What upset me more though, Elam? The fact that it’s just that easy for you.” 

His eyes widened as he looked up to Liam…and he looked more devastated than Elam had ever seen him in his life. “W-what? Liam, that’s--” 

“It takes me four years of getting to know her to feel even comfortable with the idea of asking her out and just _maybe_ having intimacy with her. For you? You don’t even know who she is, what she likes, _anything_ about her, and boom: sex. Just like that. You can have whoever you want whenever you want. It takes me _four years_.” 

Elam gaped helplessly as Liam smiled bitterly. “So that’s that. No one is going to wait until I say ‘wow, I like you. Let’s date. Maybe, just maybe, we might have sex. Just maybe though because I still don’t know’. No, I’m…I’m done.” 

“Liam” Elam rasped, dismayed, “That’s not _true_. You’re a good person and there is _someone_ that would definitely be willing to wait for you, I just know it! Cassie likes you, Catherine-Catherine liked you before--” 

“Catherine’s sexual. Cassie’s sexual. I’m surrounded by normal people and I’m the one guy that needs years to even reach ‘I like you’. Thanks, but I get what Cassie means when she says I’m ‘too cute’ and Catherine even basically told me that’s why we wouldn’t work, why she went after _you_. I can be a realist too, Elam: there’s no version where I find someone perfect. Maybe mum, maybe dad, maybe everyone in the family…but they don’t feel this way and I…I can’t do anything about it.” 

Sighing, Liam rubbed his neck, “It’s been a real drag these last few days. I needed the time to come to that conclusion though and ultimately I feel…alright. I can’t say ‘better’ because that’s not true but…I feel like this will be the best outlook down the road…and I’ll be alright, for Christ’s sake, Elam, stop looking like that.” 

The very…last thing in this world he wanted…was to hurt his brother. Deciding that no one in this universe could want him because his idiot twin could screw on a dime with people he didn’t even know was one of the most hurtful things Elam could do. 

He ruined…he ruined everything. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“The damned British government. We paid our taxes years ago and now they think they can ask for more?!”_

_“They’re charging us for all the ‘refugees’. They’re offering us this program instead of taxing us, however. We just have to accept outsiders for a spell, that’s all. They’ll leave, of course, and we won’t be forced to pay.”_

_The leader or ‘mayor’ looked up drearily at his advisor before waving a hand miserably. “So be it…it’ll be a disruption of everything we know but…let it be.”_

_Looking out of the window to the villagers passing by, he noted the dour mongrel passing by with her red orange hooded cape, cowering as she carried a pail in the unseasonable rain. They ought do something about her but it’d be unseemly. It was people like her that made that damned outside government come to demand reparation._

_Even so, if this was all it took to be rid of her, he…he wished her gone, the bitch._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Note:**

QUESTION MARK? Soon. 

Alright, so, I started on Takeru’s story a long time ago but having reread it a few months back, it needs _serious_ work. I really struggle with Jill and Cliff’s kids/grandkids for some reason, I guess they’re just…oldies? I dunno. But for the sake of it’s been centuries, yes, there are some spoilers. He has a wife, apparently a kid, which, _has_ actually been mentioned but you’d REALLY have to be looking to recall where and which story. Alas, he started a band with one of Shaun’s, the youngest from the original Yagami crew, daughter, Keiba’s, Koji’s good friend, son, Kenji, and a miscellaneous guy named Hiedrich. They all have ‘backstory’ but that one is admittedly down the line at this point. 

Alas, I hadn’t really thought about it until I made Takeru say it but this is a _massive_ family. Like, huge. And as much as I emphasize family, at this point there is _no way_ they’re all close to each other, there’s just too many of them and they’re too distanced away from each other. It’s a sad but undeniable truth. 

Alright, this is a bit of a rant…when I was researching schools to potentially use for Mint, I have to say I was…a trifle horrified? Like, I see a lot of people complaining about school on Tumblr all the time and yea, school sucks, it’s awful, but…holy God? One, almost all the high schools I saw have you guys getting there at like…7:30 to 8? I guess it depends on when your classes start? But…my general state doesn’t start until pretty much 9 am? I guess the ‘good’ part of going in early is getting out early but I…don’t know if I’d have made that trade. Then I saw just in passing on a code of conduct: “THERE ARE NO EXCUSED ABSENCES. IF YOU COME IN LATE, YOU’LL BE SENT TO THE NURSE”…to…I guess _prove_ you were sick?? Like, the hell? I guess it _could_ be taken as ‘we’ll just send you back home if you’re actually sick’ but that’s certainly not the way it sounded. That’s not good and that truly _is_ kind of disrespectful. Thus, long story short, I really don’t blame a lot of you. 

Kasimir is a reference to Rune Factory. 

It amazes me…that a game from 1998 can still feature such blatant denial for yaoi fangirls sixteen years later. Like, I have friends that still deny it because it ‘crashes’ their ship and I’m like ‘…no’. SPOILER FOR LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME: _Sheik is Zelda_. 

The Hot Frogs perform the Foo Fighter’s “Best of You”. 

Slightly shorter rant, but this story really taught me how regional things are. It’s probably going to be a huge amount of you since it’s only in like five states but Wawa is like this gas station-y eating place. They have computerized menus where you order and then they made it to your specifications. It’s like our late night shenanigans savior since it’s 24 hours. I’m sure states have something comparable but here it’s Wawa. 

This would get me a lot of hate but I am not particularly Harry Potter fluent. I never really got in on the craze so I know _of_ the characters, I just don’t know _what_ they do. I searched Araminta and yes, it’s Harriet Tubman’s real name and Sirius Black’s cousin. 

Hawkgirl is owned by DC. 

I do own this particular concoction of sushi, I searched a place in Chicago that had sushi and…I saw that on the menu. I will not say it’s _not_ good but I just…I dunno, ick. 

Lollapalooza is this huge music thing they have at Grant Park in Illinois. They have a lot of celebrity acts and I think a lot of people get their start here (i.e. Lady Gaga performed here first before becoming internationally known). 

The Hot Frog’s sang ‘Do I Wanna Know?’ by the Arctic Monkeys, ‘Madness’ by Muse, and ‘Forever’ by Breaking Benjamin. Notably this song appeared in Kaoru’s ending where Chika voiced the same sentiments about not being quite as familiar with it. 

By the way, all of Takeru’s song names are slants to Harvest Moon lore. 

Catherine _may_ be a slant to that character from whatever Natsume’s doing. 

Loro Piana is some super expensive Italian store in Massachusetts. This is another ‘you guys don’t have this?!’ moment because I wanted it to be Cinebistro which is like a fancy dinner movie theater. 


	73. ENDGAME 4

**ENDGAME 4**

**Author’s Note:** Happy Halloween! (For none celebrators, this is when we spend an exorbitant amount of money to dress up as someone else for some reason. Mostly candy) Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Thanks, Elam.”_

_Elam Middleton’s breath caught as he gazed around the dark empty space. Where was he? Who said that? Looking frantically for the owner of the voice in this blackness, this desolation, he froze when he found Liam toe to toe with him when he turned around. His brother’s usual vivid eyes were empty._

_“Because of you, I’m fine spending my life alone. Just. Fine.”_

He gasped sharply, opening his eyes in confusion. Wh-what? Where…where was he now? 

“Oh my God, are you okay?” 

Breathing hard, his heart almost beating out of his chest, he looked in confusion for the owner of _this_ voice. He stared, baffled to find Mint O’Shea coming back to his side and pressing a cloth to his temple. She frowned, “You’re burning up. How do you get so dehydrated you run a fever?” 

De…dehydrated? He was baffled by the very idea. And he was _very_ baffled that she was suddenly nursing him as she despised his existence. Accepting her gesture of holding a glass of water for him while he drank, he swallowed it thirstily before dropping his head. He…he definitely felt weak. “…I wouldn’t expect you to be the one to take care of me after our last talk.” 

Mint pursed her lips, sitting on the edge of his bed as she grabbed something off his dresser. “Liam called me and said that you’d finally made up and that I ought to forgive you. I’m still mad as hell, you jerk, but he told me as soon as you guys resolved it you collapsed with fever and that I should come help him nurse you. He ran to the store for a few.” 

_Oh God, Liam_ . Burying his face, drowning in guilt, he sobbed, “He’s so good to me, I don’t deserve his siblingship. He’s the better womb partner!” 

“ _What_?” Mint questioned in confusion, “Wow, you _are_ delirious.” 

“No…” he whispered. No, just Liam knew how he felt about Mint and…and just the little things that fellow used to give them alone time together. Him? Well, he slept with the girl Liam liked so he’d think it was impossible for him so thus he’d give up on all of it. 

Stomach turning, he squeezed his lips together before rushing to their bathroom and throwing up pure fluids. He hadn’t eaten nearly all day. 

Stumbling out of the bathroom after rinsing his mouth, Mint was there to meet him, pure concern written over her pretty face. “Oh Elam, sweetie, maybe you need to go to the doctor. You shouldn’t be throwing up.” 

…He touched her face, weakly smiling. “…I don’t deserve either of you.” 

Mint winced before giving him a stern expression. “It was a s—t thing you did, El, but neither Liam or I would want anything to happen to you. We love you even if you are an idiot, ya?” 

He laughed weakly, “Thanks.” 

“Let’s lie you back down, okay? If you don’t feel better in an hour or so though I’m taking you to the doctor” she scowled, helping him back to his room. 

…The most sickening thing about this was he was surrounded with all these amazing people…and he could hurt them in a heartbeat. 

What had he done? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He ought to tell Audrey he was sick and not go. 

Elam came down the steps slowly, wearing a dark blue dress shirt with black slacks, his hair slicked back with pins. Mum said it was fetching and reminded her of grandpapa. 

But…that wasn’t the issue. 

Liam Middleton was sitting on the couch, Vera sitting in his lap as they watched cartoons. Naturally their princess was quite content with this set of circumstances but he’d been arguing with Liam all day. Either he wanted his brother to go or he wanted to cancel. Liam protested that he go and allow him to just stay here like he wanted. “Don’t disappoint your date” he scolded. 

UGH. They all tried to convince him, even Cody, but Liam was out of it. He didn’t blame him, he just… 

Just… 

His twin looked toward him and smiled, “Hey, I like the color.” 

“T…thanks. It’s…it’s not too late, you know? I still got a ticket for you” Elam said weakly, “I mean, heck, just…just bring Vera. She’d be the belle of any ball any day.” 

Liam laughed, kissing the top of Vera’s head, “How about that idea, Vera? Your first dance at two years old. You’d be the envy of all the daycare.” 

“Dance!” 

“Oh princess, one day” he cooed, hugging her as she seemed excited about the activity. Looking to Elam, his smile lessened some but he managed to maintain it. “Go on, Elam. Enjoy it for both of us and I’ll have myself together for next year, alright? Or hey, we get to go to Junior Prom this year, right? I’ll do that.” 

But that was months away…though a little bit more satisfying, he supposed. Of course, from this current period it also meant he was going alone. Biting his lip when he got a text, knowing it was from Audrey, he murmured, “Alright. Have…have a good evening, Liam, Vera.” 

“No dance?” Vera pouted. 

“We’ll have our own little dance here, sweetie.” 

…Ugh. On the range of awful and sucky he was somewhere in Assholeville. Despite mum giving him something to hydrate him when he had some terrible bout of dehydration for three days, he just felt…ill. 

But he knew that wasn’t physical. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Milim, milim!”_

_Liam sighed, sitting on the deck as everyone scurried around. Another year, another Easter. He was entertained by the whole affair, of course, but it still meant getting up earlier than usual on a weekend to prepare for their mass collection of guests._

_Nonetheless, he smiled as Vera Middleton skipped out onto the deck, the almost three year old holding a basket and wearing bunny ears. ‘Now Vera is the honorary Easter bunny’, mother had dubbed her. It was the cutest thing that Vera was so proud._

_Grinning when she handed him around his fifth egg, he winked, “Easter bunnies shouldn’t play favorites, Precious. You have to give them to everyone.”_

_“Okay.”_

_It was almost unfathomable in his head. He heard parents say it all the time, that kids grew up ‘too fast’ but to him as the child it didn’t seem THAT fast. Well, that changed when he got to actually observe a human being go from entirely helpless, incapable of walking or feeding themselves to walking around and talking. She was **almost** **three** , his little sister… _

_Resting his chin in his hand, he smiled softly as he gazed out in the yard where Elam and Mint were standing, the two holding Daisy, Mint’s pet Bolognese. Amory was jumping and barking around them because he wanted to play with the calmer dog as if anything ever changed. Daisy still preferred sitting to wrestling but Amory was nothing if not persistent. Elam smirked down at their beloved hound, shaking his head and probably remarking on his silliness while Mint laughed. It’d…be nice if that worked out. They looked good together._

_Catherine avoided him now completely, as if the entire ordeal had spoiled the four years of relationship they had. That was the final straw for him. To think that because his feelings advanced he could lose a friend? That was the last thing in this universe he’d ever want. Being alone…being alone was the right thing to do for his happiness._

_“Liam?”_

_Jumping, Liam quickly sat up straight and smiled as Nemoto Iris walked out, wearing a violet sundress. He supposed if any of mum’s friend’s children were his good chums it was sort of Iris. They didn’t really get to speak a whole lot but she was good companionship. She was becoming a very pretty girl too. When he was chattering with Uncle Eiji the man was irritable because ‘boys are starting to notice my pretty seal shark’. He had no idea what the man was talking about but it sounded kind of serious._

_Iris folded her hands in her lap as she sat beside him, absently lifting them only to adjust strands of her blonde hair back into its ponytail. “Liam, do you like me?”_

_Eh? “Well, of course I do, Iris. I hope I haven’t made it seem otherwise, I know I’m not particularly chatty today but that’s my idiotic problem.”_

_“Oh…”_

_Something was bothering her. Her brow pinched like Aunt Cheryl’s when she was getting a headache when she was bothered. Turning to her more, he offered a comforting smile. “Is something the matter? You can tell me.”_

_Rubbing her arms, she bit her lip before looking at him with her violet eyes, “I, um, I have a date. He’s nice to me and I like him but I’m kind of nervous too. Both papa and mama say men can turn into beasts once they get what they want.”_

_“Anyone can turn into beasts once they get what they want, dear Iris, it’s a terrible trait of humanity.”_

_“Well, that’s true…” she mumbled shyly, “But I’m…I’m scared.”_

_It was ultra hypocritical coming from him but she ought to be happy and normal if she wanted it. “You’ll not find anyone if you’re not willing to take the risk. It’s true that many people come to the conclusion that it’s not worth it or that they don’t need it and that’s normal too. Alas, I think you’ll find yourself a nice man that won’t be a beast. If we think it’s impossible we’d be overlooking what our parents were able to accomplish, right?”_

_Iris groaned, “I love papa the best, mind you, but I don’t know what mum did to capture him.”_

_He grinned, “Pie, probably.”_

_She laughed, relaxing, “Yes, that seems the most likely. You’re right. I’ll give it a go and if all else fails I’ll say ‘screw them’ and be a spinster.”_

_Snickering, he nodded, “I think I’m on the ‘spinster’ route myself.”_

_With a frown, Iris tilted her head. “…I’m not sure it’s what I want though. Can I have something just in case?”_

_“From me? Of course” he blinked, confused what he could do for her._

_His eyes widened when she leaned in and gave him the sweetest chaste kiss on the lips. He almost panicked but she pulled away, blushing rosily with a smile. “If anything, I know this guy may want to kiss and it may turn him into a monster, someone that I would hate. If I give my first kiss to you, I know it’s with a boy I’ll always like.”_

_“O-oh. A-Alright.”_

_“Thank you, Liam.”_

_Watching after her as she skipped away, an air of accomplishment around her, he flustered and dropped his head. Oi, what was that…? That was his first kiss too._

_Folding his hands, he smiled sadly. Iris…Iris was someone he was comfortable with too. She was younger than him but eventually it’d be ‘acceptable’. Uncle Eiji probably wouldn’t like it…_

_…But who was he kidding? Eventually in her head he’d solidify as ‘friend’ and he’d want to protect that more than give himself into the temptations of romance. Iris was more important than that. This. This was what he’d decided and he’d hold fast._

_Liam looked up as Mint suddenly hugged Elam’s neck, his twin turning red before laughing and hugging her back. Knowing them it was nothing more than a playful interaction rather than a confession. Gazing emptily, he dropped his head._

_It’d…it’d be a long road._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_“Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand. But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man. These nights never seem to go to plan. I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand? Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need. This ain't love, it's clear to see…but darling, stay with me.”_

Elam Middleton absently glanced at his brother who had been ‘commanded’ by Derek, Cody’s stepfather, to come up and do a few songs for the pretty empty bar. It was a student holiday for them tomorrow but adults still had work the following day thus they were being allowed to sit there and have ‘drinks’. While da seemed under the impression they were ‘innocent’ in a lot of ways, both mum, grandpapa, and great-grandpapa Koji knowingly remarked that they be careful when they turned seventeen. They drank at parties but it was really more his problem than Liam’s. Liam drank and paced himself to get a buzz; he drank a lot, got f—ked up, and did get either rowdy, horny, or insane. Luckily his pals were always there and luckily he wasn’t the only one that lost his mind, Cassidy James was pretty loopy on liquor herself. That was neither here nor there though tonight. Tonight they were having virgin pina coladas. 

Sipping the fruity drink, Cassidy blinked absently at the stage. “…I am perfectly accepting of Liam’s asexuality because of Cody but that boy could sing the pants off of me if he wanted to.” 

Cody Parker smirked at her, raising a brow, “Don’t you have a man?” 

"Ugh, Shawn. I wanted him to come tonight but he was all like, 'nah, I'mma light one up with my boys' and I told him he needs to quit that s--t. The college that's trying to recruit him for their team is no nonsense" she rolled her eyes.   
  
Mm, that was the one thing they left alone unlike their great-grandpa and great uncle in their youth. Mint O'Shea kept looking at her phone, her lips pursed. "Maybe I need to go home..."   
  
Elam glowered. Ah yes, the great Joshua. Unlike how it usually was for Mint, leaving her Homecoming dates after the event was over, Josh and she were dating. It…upset him, of course, but it wasn't the first time she dated. It was the first time one of her boyfriends questioned and wanted her to forego her friendship with him, Liam, and Cody. Mint took too much of his controlling behavior, the backward bastard criticizing what she wore for being too 'revealing' or questioning why she wasn't home before 10 even if she was at work. Luckily she put her foot down over them, saying she'd never stop hanging out with them and he could take that much or leave it. He very begrudgingly accepted it in order not to lose her, about the smartest thing the ass did. Just...why did she want to be with him? What was so good about an over controlling manipulative jerk? Insecurity had its limits. 

“Do I need to tell your boy I’ll kick his ass?” Cassidy questioned dryly. 

Cassie also couldn’t stand him. He didn’t really get along with Cody or her which _may_ mean something. Surprisingly Cody had dryly surmised it probably wasn’t racism but the fact the guy really didn’t like anyone. Well, when he put it _that_ way… 

Snickering, Mint set her phone aside, “No. He’ll have to get over it.” 

“Talking about Joshua?” 

Liam had finished his brief solo, retaking his seat between Cody and Mint at the round table, taking back his melted drink. With a sigh, the redhead nodded absently. “He was upset that I was ‘out’ this time of night.” 

“Is he at home right now himself?” Liam questioned, stirring with his straw. 

“Nope.” 

“Bollocks.” 

It was one of those very rare occasions where Liam expressed to him that he really saw no actual redeeming factors in Joshua. He seemed perplexed why Mint would even put up with him when she’d dumped other guys for less. There was some reasoning there but what…? “Ought to do a song, lovey, before the clock strikes twelve and you have to be whisked back to the safety of your home” Liam said dryly. 

She shoved him with a smirk, standing, “Suppose it’d do the heart good. Can you acoustic Zombie? Or should I even do Zombie since…well, you know.” 

“Can we not do Beatles songs or Arctic Monkey songs because we’re British?” teased Liam, standing, “I will attempt an acoustic Zombie. I wish I’d brought my ukulele.” 

Laughing, she replied that that’d be _nuts_. Elam smiled, glad she was finally happy again for the evening. That bastard just…took it away. 

_“Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken. And the violence caused such silence. Who are we mistaken? But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head they are fighting. With their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head, they are crying... In your head, in your head: zombie, zombie, zombie, hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie?”_

Cody finished his drink, pushing it aside, “Didn’t this song have some reference to the Irish trying to attain freedom from Britain?” 

“I suppose the irony _could_ be lost” Cassidy stroked her chin, raising a brow. 

With a groan, Elam shook his head. “We’re not…British though.” 

“Tell that to your accent, bro.” 

He stuck out his tongue and listened as her sweet voice filled the bar. In his dreams, he’d wanted to ask her to Junior prom under the guise of a friend just…just so they _could_ go to prom together. Alas, Josh had already gotten them a limo for her and _his_ friends. Nope, she wasn’t having dinner or riding with them. His one condolence was they…were going to the same prom. And thankfully Liam was keeping his promise. He…he was going to hang out with his pals and their girlfriends. 

…Ugh. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Chika Middleton raised a brow but smiled as her only daughter ran into the living room of her Grandpapa Koji’s house. They were visiting and she’d spent a good chunk of the day with her great-grandpapa though Chika was admittedly perplexed what such a duo would do. She recalled going places with grandpapa, of course, but Vera was a little different, more…girly?_

_Alas, she had a crown of flowers around her head, her pretty locks naturally curling a bit as she giggled, proclaiming that grandpapa ‘made a princess crown’. “Why, it’s quite fetching, my Vera.”_

_Well, NOW it made sense for Vera to have a very light accent. The three people that talked to her endlessly had the accent. It was endearing though. Grandpapa Koji smiled as he followed in after her, the taller man leaning over to pat her head. “We have fun, Vera?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Yeesh, all my kid’s kid’s…kids make me miss having kids.”_

_Chika blinked, “You all could have more, grandpapa, there is science for such after all.”_

_He snickered, heading into the kitchen with Vera at his feet, “It would disrupt the entire flow of the family for any of the old fogies to have kids, princess. We’ll just hope you guys do and your kids do.”_

_Dirk was talking about it the other night, about the horrifying thought of them being grandparents one day. She didn’t find it ‘horrifying’ but it would indeed be very strange. Well, Liam seemed to be asexual so most likely he wouldn’t have them under usual circumstances and Elam…he was an odd case, her dear Elam._

_Her phone suddenly chimed and she checked it, finding a text from Felicity in response to hers. She’d asked Felicity if it was possible for Kazu-chan and Vera to play together while she was visiting. For the past almost three years since Vera had been alive, whenever she text Kaoru the question she was met with some sort of excuse. ‘He’s at a birthday party’ or ‘he’s asleep’ or something that seemed reasonable at first but every time she was here? She’d grown suspicious enough to text Felicity and sure enough, Kazuki was almost never doing any of those things. Instead of calling Kaoru out on whatever his reasons were, she just circumvented him and went to Felicity._

_“Vera, would you like to go see Kazu-chan before we leave?”_

_Her green eyes brightened and she nodded rapidly, “Kazu, Kazu!”_

_Grandpapa came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, smirking widely, “Leaving me for another boy already, are we, baby princess?”_

_Chika smiled as Vera scurried to him, tugging his pant leg. “Grandpapa Koko make me another crown tomorrow?”_

_“Aww, I’ll make my princess as many crowns as she wants” he assured, cooing, picking her up and giving her a few kisses._

_Bidding him farewell, she told him they’d call grandmama when she got back from visiting Chika’s great-grandmama, Lilia. The woman lived in a nice village island where many of the ‘older’ inhabitants migrated too when Mineral got too ‘industrialized’ for their taste. Somewhat? It was still pretty rustic compared to Hondo and Boston…but Great-Grandmama Lilia needed fresh air so it was understandable._

_Vera was always excited riding the bullet train, especially when Chika treated her like a ‘big girl’ and let her sit beside her in the seat instead of in her lap. Of course, either way she wasn’t picky. Chika was almost appalled to realize her daughter got through her two year stage without her barely even noticing. This was the age of rebellion and anger and trying to get up the steps to see what was in the attic. No, Vera really couldn’t care any less what was going on in the attic and ‘no’ was just met with her petulant pouty face and maybe some minor ignoring for a while. Of course, this upset the men of the family immensely. Dirk treated it as a moderate catastrophe. Otherwise, her Vera was so serene. She enjoyed her company._

_Now what was her best friend’s problem?_

_Going to Kaoru’s home, she smiled again finding Kazuki and Felicity outside in the yard. Kazuki was bouncing a ball Chika had gotten him with his favorite cartoon character printed on it. Felicity was sitting on the porch, her purse on her arm as she watched her only son play. When they approached, Kaoru’s wife waved. “Hey, guys!”_

_Kazuki looked up with his solemn blue eyes, a blonder duplicate of his papa at this age. “Hello, Auntie Chika. Hello, Bera.”_

_“Hi-hi, Kazu!” Vera greeted, rushing over to him._

_Kazuki was very much like his father, kind of quiet and withdrawn but still very sweet. While Chika imagined he cared very little about flower crowns, Vera proudly showed it to him and he patted her head and came up with the remark ‘flowers are nice’. Felicity smiled down at the two, standing, “Kazu and I haven’t eaten yet and I was going to take him to this little kid’s place with food that he likes. I was hoping you two would join us.”_

_“Ah, if you don’t mind our company.”_

_“Oh, of course not!”_

_It was Dirk that had questioned with a strange amount of reluctance that it was a tad ‘odd’ that she and Felicity interacted in such a friendly manner. “I mean, neither of you are bad people at all, I know that, but…I’m pretty sure she’s well aware of Kaoru’s feelings and, well…”_

_Chika prayed that one day that would be entirely behind them but she’d never really thought that. She’d always hoped she’d get along with Kaoru’s selected spouse, even before she found out that he had feelings for her. Felicity could potentially have underlying resentment but Chika had never felt nor seen it. She was always nice and compared to her friend actually took strides for their children to meet._

_Riding with them to the café, Kazu and Vera instantly ran off to the play area where there was bouncy balls and tunnels to climb. It kind of reminded her of Chuck E Cheese…_

_Sitting nearby to monitor their children, Chika stared at the menu. “…Huh. Apple sauce.”_

_Felicity laughed, “Yes, a lot of it’s geared toward kids but their pizza and subs are delicious.”_

_Chika took her suggestion and got a personal pizza with mozzarella and tomatoes while getting Vera a little snack of cheese sticks since she was entirely sure grandpapa got her ice cream and candy and everything her tiny heart could potentially desire. All her understanding of human dynamics was questioned by her daughter for she had every individual in the family, including even the extremely missing in action **Takeru** who said she was the cutest little thing when he came to see the twins for ‘pie’, spoiling her. Ultimately she ought to ‘understand’ that everything will always go her way and that if someone dare say ‘no’ it was unthinkable. But no, she accepted it…so strange and fascinating. All her children were fascinating… _

_“Felicity, have you and Kaoru considered having another child?” Chika questioned, sipping tea while they awaited their food._

_The blonde woman groaned, “Oh, I don’t even know now, Chika, I wanted a little girl like Vera but you know, kids are crazy expensive. Why, to get Kazu into daycare we had to pay exponentially for the testing and making sure he had all these extra vaccines—then we have to do it again next year for kindergarten! And it’s **just kindergarten**. We haven’t even gotten to high school tuition and then COLLEGE tuition. I’m not saying we’re poor but…” _

_“Oh, I understand” Chika nodded. While the Yagami and all the exponents would never be described as poor nor even middle class, fact of the matter was when you watch a gigantic portion of money leave your account for things like insurance and pretty much even existing it was pretty striking. That was honestly one reason Dirk and she had been reluctant about the cars…_

_“One child is enough, I’d say. While I ended up with a twofer on my Liam and my Elam, if it’d just been one or the other I’d probably not know any different. It’s difficult to imagine life without them now, but…”_

_Felicity folded her fingers, smiling as Kazu and Vera bounced on the trampoline. “Yea, I think that but then I see Vera and Amber and I just want to flip flop.”_

_Biting her lip, Chika tapped her fingertips, “Felicity, I’ve known Kaoru a long time, you know? I think I understand a majority of his quirks and all but the thing is generally he does not…sugarcoat things. Thus, I am wondering if you know why he’s been misconstruing Kazuki’s schedule?”_

_The woman sighed deeply, dropping her head, “I wish I could give you a solid answer, Chika. A lot of Kaoru makes sense to me too but a lot of it **doesn’t**. He’s a closed book on some things and by ‘closed’ I mean ‘cemented shut and buried in a concrete slab’. _

_Indeed… “I just don’t…want to deny his wishes if he has a reason. I was the only one under the impression that we’d want our children to play together, it seems, so if I’m forcing something on him that he doesn’t want…”_

_“Oh no, Chika! I want our babies to be friends” Felicity pouted, “Kaoru hardly even watches Kazuki that much so he doesn’t get too much of a say in that area. Kazuki likes Vera too. Why, he’s even learning some English early so they can communicate better because he noticed they ‘don’t speak the same’.”_

_Chika smiled, “He’s such a smart little boy. My Elam and Liam, why, they struggle with Japanese quite a bit but I’m sure that’s my fault, I never spoke it much around them. I’ll try with Vera though since Kazu-chan is trying for her sake.”_

_Kazuki suddenly wandered over, looking to his mother. “Mama, taberu?”_

_She gave him a sip of the juice she got for him, fixing his hair before he ran off again. Felicity looked after him before sighing, “…I think a lot about his future. The type of man he’ll be, what he’ll want to pursue, if he’ll get married…is that normal?”_

_“I’m far from capable of deciding the normalcy of things, Felicity. I have considered a few of those things with Liam and Elam but it’s never something I deeply ponder. Dirk though, he’s already considering things such as grandchildren and it hadn’t crossed my mind much at all.”_

_Felicity giggled, “Grandchildren! Oh my God, way too early! Now, I know Elam’s got the little debonair streak but I’ve never heard Liam mention liking anyone.”_

_“Mm, he’s asexual. Such things don’t particularly interest him or so I’ve heard.”_

_The blonde’s eyes widened, “Really? I…guess that makes sense.”_

_Chika tilted her head as her companion crossed her arms, staring up in thought. “…He told me about a girl he liked once though. Catherine or something?”_

_Ah yes. Chika had heard bits and pieces about Catherine but nothing definitive was ever placed before her. All she knew was that the girl was the cause of at least a three day disagreement where Liam was angry with Elam thus her mind could construct a few reasons for that…_

_“She’s really the only one he’s ever mentioned…”_

_Felicity tapped her cheek, “Perhaps he’s demisexual? You know, it doesn’t strike him until it’s really comfortable or something?”_

_Hmm…Chika had been described as such by others considering her singular attraction to Dirk but she hadn’t been entirely sure she wanted to label herself that specifically. Liam did have girls he liked like Cassidy and Mint and this Catherine but…_

_Time would tell in everything._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cassidy James waved Liam Middleton over to a table she was standing in front of, surrounded by people. Excusing himself from his school friends, he walked over to see what was up. 

“Shots!” she announced, everyone cheering. 

He groaned, about to remind her he was the designated driver for the night and he’d finished his drinking early to account for that fact. Alas, it was becoming a common thing that Scarlet, his red Suzuki, was their DD. Smiling with a shake of his head, he lifted his shot glass and clinked it with Cody and Cassidy before taking the burning liquid down the hatch. He was pleasantly surprised it didn’t hurt. “Mm, what is that, Cass?” 

“Malibu and orange juice, baby. You want real shots you have to find a better bartender.” 

Liam laughed as Cody smirked, wiping his lips before stuffing his hand in his pockets. He yelled over the dim that he’d go find some cognac and that he’d be right back. Grabbing Cass’ hand, Liam shimmied to where others were dancing outside on the deck. July, July. The month of insane partying before they went back to school…before the _last year_! 

“Oh, isn’t this your jank, Liam?” Cassidy questioned of the music playing in the background. 

Ah yes, Sail…one of their favorite songs! Grinning lazily, he tugged her to a table where more drinks seemed to be. “I can’t count how often I dance to this. I’ll sit it out this once.” 

“That’s not your jam then” Cassidy heckled, taking a cup of flavored vodka from him. 

The DJ in charge of the music started transitioning and Cassie gasped, grabbing his free hand. “This is _my jam_ and _we’re_ dancing.” 

“Mm, kay” he gasped out, taking the final swallow of his drink before discarding the cup in one of those gigantic trash cans. This was a good one too. Something about talking dirty, had a catchy horn section and Cassidy made him watch the music video a lot. 

Cassidy laughed as he mimicked one of the steps he recalled, taking a turn and dance stepping into grabbing a beer out of a nearby cooler. “Liam, your grandpa seriously must be one smooth dancer.” 

“Taught two lineages everything we know! Should I cat daddy next?” 

Laughing more, she hugged him from behind, “ _No one_ wants that.” 

He grinned, looking at some of the other people here…and, naturally, there was Catherine with her boyfriend, Hunter. The two were making out on a lawn chair not too far off… 

…Man. Cassie suddenly ran off while he felt himself getting depressed… Shawn was supposed to come so maybe she saw him. 

Ah, no, Cody. Cody Parker got extremely light on his feet when he was drinking…but in a good way. Liam wasn’t particularly that nimble dancing, snickering as Cody danced up to them with the bottle of Cognac and three cups. “Now we’re talking.” 

It was somewhat his fault. He ought not have decided to ‘drown’ like that but he did, taking a full cup of the burning alcohol and taking it down the hatch with Cassidy. That was the thing about moments like that. People that didn’t understand why others wanted to ‘party’ like this didn’t know that moment, that moment that was full of spirits and warmth. Everything was in a daze and all that mattered in that second was the heart of the music moving his unencumbered soul. 

The bass on the instrumental song next slowed down and he forgot everything, enveloped in movement and motion. Forget Catherine, his friends were here. His faults never bothered them… 

Cody went inside for something, hopefully not more liquor because he wasn’t sure he could take another bottle. Sure it was just two cups but the line between swimming and drowning was still an easy one to cross. 

Cassidy hugged his neck, stumbling a bit. Yea, like that…he held her waist, swaying as they listened to something over head with an extremely low beat compared to everything else up to then. _I’m on the pursuit of happiness and I know that everything that shine ain’t always going to be gold. I’ll be fine once I get it; I’ll be good…_

…Is that what he was doing? 

“Liam, c-can we sit down a sec?” Cassidy mumbled. 

He nodded and held her hip as they sought out somewhere to sit. Luckily finding a loveseat, he let her rest her head in his lap while he rubbed her shoulder. “Mm…I should’n drink like this, yo…” 

“I’z fine, I’m here…” he murmured, the sitting making him instantly exhausted. 

“I know, you’re my baby…” she sighed, rubbing his hand, “An’ don’ worry ‘bout her, a’right? You’re the sweetest boy I know, you-you and Cody. ‘Cept…cept I know for a fact you’re gonna find the right one, a’right? Don’t…don’t give up faith, okay?” 

Faith…swallowing that, he nodded some and was prepared to go to sleep until everyone was ready to go. Unfortunately… 

“Liam!! Liam, come quick!!” 

Cassidy started with the _very_ uncharacteristic sound of Cody’s scream. Liam helped her stand when Cody busted out, looking around frantically. Oh damn. “Cody! We’re over here!” 

His grey eyes met theirs but he looked far from relieved. “Dude, come quick!!” 

Ready to demand what was wrong, it became sort of clear when someone inside screamed ‘fight!!’. Oh no. 

He helped Cassidy to Cody’s side before bolting in in front of the crowds. His mind was spinning in circles. Everyone was holding their phones out, recording it…it being Elam beating Joshua’s face in! 

Joshua was screaming unintelligibly, hitting and kicking Elam as well. Ugh, really? Araminta “Mint” O’Shea was screeching, panicked, that they stop. Although his vision was fuzzy, from there Liam thought he could see a bruise across her face. Oh. 

Throwing elbows and shoving people out of his way, Liam screamed at everyone to turn their ‘f—king cameras off’. If any of that got posted a whole lot of them were going to be busted for underaged drinking! Most everyone dropped their phones while Liam pulled the two apart. “Damn it, Elam!” 

His twin was a bloody black and blue mess, his red eyes on fire as he gazed furiously at Joshua who stared right back with the same intensity. Liam could only _imagine_ what happened…alas, Joshua suddenly grabbed Mint’s wrist. “I’m telling your stupid ass one more time we’re leaving, bitch!” 

Yea, that seemed like the likely culprit. Liam was prepared to interject this time…but, well, Cassidy bust through the crowd out of pretty much nowhere and kneed him right in the crotch. She certainly didn’t hold back, the sound it made caused every man there to cringe. The drunk woman pumped her fist, “F—k yea, I always wanted to kick your sorry ass, f—ker!!” 

Cody came from behind and tugged her and Mint away _quickly._ Joshua was almost frothing at the mouth, gritting his teeth as he looked up at Mint. “F—k you then!” 

Their childhood friend was _very_ upset and _God knows why_. Maybe this long string of expletives he was unleashing in regard to her. Liam growled, pulling Mint close to him and whispering in her ear. “Whatever…and I mean _whatever_ it is you think he has, what he’s said he’ll do to you, what you think he _means_ , none of it will _ever_ justify him laying a hand on you, you understand? You deserve so much more than that, Minty.” 

She was trembling before nodding, resting her face against his shoulder. Elam stared helplessly at her before mumbling, “S-Sorry, Mint. I-I just…I just couldn’t let him hurt you like that.” 

Liam was under the impression he’d recover a bit then dance some more but no way could they stay at this party. He text his buddies that he was going to have to leave quickly and he’d see them later. Quickly making their escape, they climbed into his car and told it to drive to a 24 hour pharmacy. 

They sat out on the curb while the soberest of them, Mint, went into the store to get a spray to quickly resolve the bruising on their faces. Cody was slowly reverting back to the him that knew he came to these things to overcome the anxiety of socializing but still dealt with the crippling realization that underneath the intoxication he was still that reclusive man he always was. Cassidy was passed out against his knee, lying on the sidewalk while he sat on the curb silently. Liam sat on the hood of his car, nauseous and tired while Elam sat some feet from Cody with his head bowed in either shame or frustration. 

For that moment of bliss and revelry, they accepted this outcome. Every. Time. 

“…You think Cass’ dad would be okay with us leaving her with you, Cody?” Liam questioned softly to break the deafening silence. 

“Hmm…? Oh yea, nah, he’ll be fine with that. He probably expects it anyway” Cody replied softly. 

The automatic doors opened as Mint rushed out, holding a bag of the spray. “Ugh, sorry it took so long. The cashier kept pressing me about the bruise and I had to tell her it was a fight with a girl I had.” 

Yea, that girl being her bastard now ex-boyfriend. Before she used it on herself, she knelt in front of Elam and wiped his face with a cloth. He stared at her miserably and she forced a very small smile. “You didn’t do anything I wouldn’t have expected you to, El. I knew the second he hit me you’d retaliate so it’s alright, I-I understand.” 

“Has he hit you before?” he rasped as she pressed the nozzle to his cheek. 

Mint pursed her lips and sincerely shook her head to the negative, “He grabbed me a lot but this is the first time he hit me. I knew it was escalating to that and honestly I was going to finally walk away soon but…” 

Liam sighed gravely, ready to sprawl out on the ground and call it a night. “Don’t forget to use that on yourself, Minty. Connor would definitely look for blood if you came home bruised…not that that’s a _bad_ thing.” 

“It’s an awful thing” she sulked, pressing it to her cheek after finishing up on Elam, “…He probably wouldn’t have noticed anyway.” 

…She never told them ‘why Joshua’. Of all the guys, why the overbearing prick? Alas, Liam started to realize that even if it were ‘overbearing’, at least someone called to ask if she were home, if she were alright. Yes, she stayed with them a lot but not all the time. Connor lived at the station at this point. She…she was lonely too. 

Too. Standing to fish his keys out of his pocket, Liam walked over to help Cassie up, the teen groaning as he helped walk her to the back of the car. “Regardless, Minty, don’t let people treat you like that…and _Elam_ , stop getting into f—king trouble. You remember you have a full ride scholarship to Boston University based on you _not_ getting into any damned trouble?” 

Elam snarled, “So I ought to have let Mint get hurt by that bastard for a scholarship, huh?” 

“You should have _socked_ the bastard once, taken Mint to safety, and not vent all your frustrations by pummeling him into the ground! Victory doesn’t always have to mean the most destruction!” 

His twin sulked petulantly as he climbed into the passenger’s seat. “…Maybe.” 

Ugh. Directing Scarlet to Cody’s house first then to theirs, Liam stumbled weakly up the steps with Mint and Elam following. They actually didn’t seem that bad off in comparison. Mint frowned, “Did you drink more than usual, Liam?” 

“A little” he mumbled, struggling with the keys before opening the door. 

Bless their parents for giving them no curfew during summer vacation. The house was dark as they all staggered toward their respective rooms. Liam fell over at least twice just taking off his pants and getting into pajamas…before just falling face forward into his bed. Interesting how these nights always ended lousy. 

His little pumpkin princess at three years old was quite sensitive to things. She didn’t seem particularly scared of darkness but sounds and shadows, those frightened the poor thing to bits. Weakly opening his eyes when he felt her telltale tugging on his wrist, he smiled wearily. “Another bad dream, princess? We’re going to have to get those monsters to leave you alone…” 

Vera _would_ climb into bed with their parents but seeing as he was one of the first doors that she saw from her room he generally was her first choice of protector. Liam groaned, picking her up to put in bed with him, still so tiny in the scheme of things. Tucking her in, he kissed her forehead and started to go back to sleep. 

Nope, one more error for the night. Maybe ten minutes later, da peeked into the room. Liam couldn’t see his face but he walked in and picked up Vera. Eh…? “Da, she’s alright, she can stay.” 

“Not with you drunk as a fish.” 

Grimacing as their father marched out of the room, he sat up miserably to stare after them. When it finally became clear to their da that they were actually drinking it was…well, not the most graceful of wake up calls. Elam collapsed at the front door and threw up all over the porch. He hadn’t done much better, falling asleep on the steps. 

Mum had greatly chastised them. _‘You should not drink so much you lose complete coherence!’_

Dad was appalled and said they ought not be drinking _at all_. Mum didn’t see it quite that black and white and rightfully so. Yes, they could make the decision _not_ to drink but when it came down to it, would it always be that simple? 

Starting to get up and complain that he was quickly sobering up, Liam decided not to push it. Da was right, he probably smelled like a damn pub right now. People had been smoking all around him too and he’d not showered… 

The pursuit of happiness, huh…? A journey built on the faith that they’d find it. 

…Needless to say it probably wasn’t this. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You needn’t drink in excess, my Liam.” 

Oh, his beloved mum. His friend’s mothers would have yelled at them and told them ‘that’s what they get’ when they were trapped to the bathroom after a night of absurd drinking. No, not mum, she got him nice and hydrated again and rubbed his back while chastising him for being stupid. ‘That’s coddling a bad habit’, some would say but fact of the matter was he was very well learning his lesson _without_ the yelling. He felt like hell. 

Mum sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, probably shaking her head, “If I’d been asked when you came out of the womb seventeen years ago did I think you’d be a reveling drinker like your great-grandmama feared I most likely would have said no…” 

“Sorry, mummy…” 

“I drank at your age myself” mum admitted, “It takes a while to realize there is no benefit to the activity because of the excitement of the moment but someday you’ll get there. Not all do, no, but I have it in good faith that you’re not ignorant to the facts.” 

Liam nodded sleepily, “…I don’t mean to make da mad with me over it either.” 

“Your papa doesn’t seem to recall telling me of his days drinking with Cam-nii and his other friends at a much younger age either” mum said dryly before sighing, “Of course, from that standpoint he also knows the consequences and wishes you to avoid them through his own experiences. This is one of parenting’s most admirable mistakes: we think that you can learn from our mistakes vicariously. Life has never worked in such a way.” 

Indeed…this was a lesson his stupid ass learned on his own. She kissed his temple and covered him in a blanket before standing, smiling as Vera walked in. “You take care of your big brother while I go check on dinner, my Vera.” 

“Okay, mama!” 

Liam smiled as she crawled into bed with him, followed by Amory. “Ah, my favorite tiny beings.” 

“Are you fish, Liam?” 

Groaning deeply, he snuggled her to his chest and pet Amory. “No, my sweet, I’m not a fish. Just really dumb…” 

“Liam is not dumb” Vera pouted cutely, kissing his nose as he would her. 

“Your faith is comforting, princess.” 

He frowned when the doorbell rang, Amory barking and rushing off to do his normal investigation. Vera followed and Liam sighed, deciding maybe he needed to get out of bed at least once today… 

Wandering down the steps, he froze when he found his mum and da standing in the entry with a cop. Oh s—t. 

“This is ludicrous. My son would not do such a thing!” 

“Ma’am, we have several videos from the incident last night and a police report from the victim. We’ve more than identified the assaulter” the cop said gravely before looking up. 

His father gaped, his skin blanching, as the man handed them some piece of paper. Mint and Elam were standing in the corridor of the living room, horrified. Joshua filed a report?! He started it! Damn it, Elam! 

“Are you Liam Middleton?” 

Eh? “Y-Yes?” Liam answered slowly, confused. 

“You’re under arrest for the assault of Joshua Hillard. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law…” 

_What?_ Liam gawked speechlessly as he was _handcuffed_ and guided toward the door. His mother was yelling _something_ and his father was too but… _what_? _Him?_

He mindlessly allowed the man to escort him out to the police car, putting him in the back seat and shutting the door. Arrested? _He_ was being arrested? Looking out the window, Liam watched their da hold Vera who seemed to be in quite the panic as Elam and Mint stared after him, petrified. 

…Oh. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk Middleton’s jaw was taut as he paced the length of their living room endlessly and Yagami Keiji, flown in from Japan as he was the family’s lawyer, kneaded his brow. Oh, it was one thing to watch people get arrested on television or movies. There was a slight recognition that justice was potentially about to be served for some wrong. It was entirely different to have the coppers show up at their door and then tote his son off. 

Why? Why hadn’t he been more… _strict_? Yes, he wanted to avoid the severity of the upbringing in Galeton and allow his son’s the freedom to develop themselves. Did he want them drinking though? No. Had he really wanted them out partying all times of the night? Of course not. But he thought it was a learning process, not a potential _jail sentence._

“Thirteen videos on file” Keiji informed them gravely, “Different angles, all of the incident. Unfortunately I can only see making some sort of plea bargain. He’ll still see at least a year in juvenile detention.” 

Damn it. Chika was silent, staring at the coffee table before slowly shaking her head. Dirk didn’t _understand_. Liam _never_ had used his skills for anything like this, it just didn’t even make sense! Liam was quietly plucking at the sleeve of his mandated armband, staring at them cautiously, perhaps even expectantly. Oh, did he expect them to solve this for him? No, this was that learning process and he would certainly be owning up to it. Of all things! 

He did another lap to calm down, frustrated. Poor Vera, she was in shambles that they took her beloved brother away and he’d not been home in three days. It took the judge those three days to finally post his substantial bail so Mark Hideyoshi could promptly pay it without them asking. Yagami Keiji’s father had been the one to ask: “Why did you do it?” 

Liam would just shrug but remained completely mum on the topic. He was practically _oozing_ guilt! Say _something_! Growing more and more annoyed, Dirk finally slammed down on the sofa. “A year in juvenile detention. Meaning he’ll have to return to school _after_ he does his time and have this on his permanent record?” 

Keiji grimaced and nodded, his red eyes glum. “…I wish I could offer you better but they’re really considering this open and shut. Liam hasn’t provided us with any cause and with that much physical evidence of the event it’s…not many other outcomes.” 

Great. Terrific. One night of wild reveling and violence and now his son was a damn felon _and_ a year behind in school. Terrific! He got up to pace again and Chika was still quiet. Say _something_! 

They all looked up when there was a faint knock at the door. Sighing deeply, hating all the family attention and concern they were getting over this, he went over to answer regardless. It was all ‘open and shut’, after all. 

Connor O’Shea was on the other side, surprisingly. Dirk saw him so rarely that he often forgot the man lived across the street. The fellow looked nervous as he entered, wringing his hands. “Hello, Dirk.” 

“Hey, Connor…is something the matter?” Now…wasn’t really a good time. 

“Ah, well, it’s about Liam…may I come in?” 

About Liam? Dirk frowned and nodded, holding out his hand to direct the man toward the living room. Blinking, Connor looked to Keiji as Chika stood to greet him. “Ah, this is my cousin, Keiji Yagami. He’s Liam’s lawyer…” 

“Oh, perfect” the man blurted, “I, uh, have new evidence.” 

Liam looked up, his eyes wide. New evidence? Was it clearing his son of all this craziness? Keiji took it, his demeanor becoming more hopeful as he opened the manila file. He read over the papers for a moment before he frowned deeply, looking to Liam. “…It says here you were defending Mint after Joshua physically assaulted her?” 

What? Dirk looked to his son quickly. He seemed…solemn. “Sure.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us? That’s important! It gives you probable cause!” 

Liam just shrugged, falling quiet again. Chika now appeared hopeful, “So Liam will not be sentenced?” 

The long-time lawyer examined the papers for a few more minutes before sighing, “Well, Mr. Hillard, Joshua Hillard’s father, wants to make a deal. Numerous witnesses have confirmed that Joshua struck Mint and there’s also testimony from the clerk of a pharmacy saying that she came in with a bruise on her cheek. He could also face assault charges…but still, considering the damage, Liam would still get the brunt. Six months in juvenile detention and twelve months of community service.” 

Damn it. “That _still_ puts Liam out of school, Keiji. And it still puts this on his record” Chika protested, “Is there truly no other option?” 

Connor cleared his throat. The detective twiddled his fingers as they stared at him. “As this was for my daughter’s sake, I feel I have to intervene on Liam facing anything so permanent. Unfortunately charges will and have been pressed so there has to be some punishment but…there is a program through the state that I can…convince Mr. Hillard to accept that would allow Liam to continue a form of schooling recognized by Massachusetts and not have a felony record.” 

“That would be excellent!” Dirk blurted. 

Keiji seemed perplexed, crossing his arms. “I haven’t heard of any new programs…” 

“Well, it’s five years old now but still largely unheard of.” 

Handing out pamphlets, Dirk hopefully started to scan the contents of this glimmering chance…before his mind _crashed_. 

“Oh yea” Keiji nodded with recognition, “It’s some tax write-off that Europe and the States have set up between each other, right? It’s an unusual form of punishment, I have to say, but it probably beats the alternative.” 

How _dare_ he assume that? Chika quickly looked to him, having skimmed her packet, before closing it. “…Perhaps…there is some other way.” 

“What?” Liam suddenly perked, looking up, “I-I mean, all it is is doing some community farming or something in one of those backward villages, right? I leave now, I’ll be back in time to have at least a month in school. Not to mention it allows me to self-study and send my work back to have assessed. I’ll have my own little house and I’ll have a job or something. It’s no different than here--” 

“It’s _completely_ different from here!!” 

They all looked up at him, shocked, as he fumed, angry that _this_ was the only alternative. “No child of mine will _ever_ see that place, damn it! I _won’t_ allow my son to that Godforsaken hell!” 

Throwing the paper down, Dirk rushed out of the house in a fury. Who even _began_ to think of such torture? To send children from this place to that darkened pit as punishment was inhumane. _Inhumane_. Why _Galeton_? 

He drove all the way to Cameron Daugherty’s flower shop, almost sprinting in. The blond man was clipping flowers and arranging them in a bouquet, already a dozen similar configurations stretched out across the table. He frowned when Dirk rushed toward him. “Blimey, chum, what’s the matter? Don’t tell me the matter with Liam’s gotten worse?” 

“Yes. Yes it has!” he spat, in a tizzy, “Have you heard that this country has an alternative ‘ _program_ ’ that places children for a year in Galeton? It’ll wipe away all his crimes for him to spend a year in _Hell._ ” 

Cam’s eyes widened quite a bit before he slowly set his scissors down. “…And _please_ tell me you’re not considering it.” 

“ _Of course not_! I would never send my-my _seed_ to that place! He wouldn’t make it a second there!” 

Sighing, Cam rested his palms down on the table, staring forward for a few quiet moments. “…Dirk.” 

“No, Cam. _F—k you_.” 

“ _Dirk_ ” Cam scowled, “I have become versed in this world’s ‘politics’ and despite the grand amount of changes they’ve made the fact remains that should your son not only fail to complete school but have a _felony record_ , he may as well be in Galeton. He won’t have a future and he’ll be a social pariah for something _petty_. Do you want to see that happen?” 

Dirk seethed, gripping his fists, “Of course not, damn it. I-I should have not let them go _anywhere_ , then none of this would have happened!” 

“Leave the ‘what ifs’ behind you, Dirk, and think about what’s been set before you. Did Liam concede to going?” 

“…He doesn’t know, Cam. He doesn’t know.” 

Walking over to him, Cam slapped his shoulder. “My little fay asked me why I didn’t have baby pictures. I told her about Galeton. I told her the condensed version but she took it well. Your children deserve to know where you're from. Not to mention that if this sets Liam right with the world then you have the upper hand on telling him what he should not do there. Consider what’s best for your child.” 

It was the best case of ‘damned if you do, damned if you don’t’ that Dirk could ever imagine. Weakly leaving without much more, Dirk drove around for a while before finally making it back home. When he walked inside, he found his wife sitting by herself in the living room with a glass of red wine. She looked up at him as he numbly walked inside, sitting beside her. “…That place…would have stoned my best friend for a lie, for their own _ignorant_ biases. It has kept one of my best friends captive for over twenty years now. It _almost_ engaged an unwilling woman to a swine farmer who was going to use her merely to produce farmhands. It had a strong enough hold on my only blood relative for him to never want to contact me again. They are a judgmental, nasty, horrible, _awful_ people and now the only option for my son is to go there.” 

Chika sipped her wine silently, absently staring at him before finally setting the glass on the stand. She softly took his hands and kissed his knuckles. “And, despite all that, that same place still managed to produce you, Cam-nii, Georgia, and Cheryl. Out of that darkness I found the person I married.” 

Dirk stared at her, shocked, as she continued with a sigh. “Do I wish to do this? Of course not. I want this whole matter to disappear as quickly as it came. I still cannot believe these circumstances or that my Liam would do any such thing. I can fathom it to protect Mint but never to this extent. It’s mindboggling to me.” 

He swallowed, nodding. Chika curled into his side, murmuring, “He is our son. We raised him with all the goodness we could and there has been a small blight that has come to pass. That does not mean that our Liam isn’t there and that he is not strong enough to face the same challenges you did in Galeton. He will have it easier, in fact. The housing they have uses the old plumbing your village disposed of so he’ll have running water and bathing facilities. It’ll be a small house but he’ll have one. He’ll have the ability to transmit his work and communicate with us as well. The only thing is he’ll have to cook via fire but we’re able to send him food. It’s like we’re sending him to summer camp, that’s all…” 

“Summer camp in the abyss” he muttered sullenly. 

“Dirk, it’s just as reasonable to allow him to go to juvenile detention and face the punishment for his transgressions. He got himself into this and he ought not have. We can’t coddle them for knowingly doing wrong. Alas…I don’t want to undue every single thing he’s done for something like this if there is another way.” 

Looking to his wife who was gazing at him pleadingly, Dirk dropped his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. This was horrible. “…Liam!” 

It took a few moments but his oldest child wandered down the steps, Vera and Amory on his heels as they’d recently become his shadows following current events. The boy looked weary as if he hadn’t slept in days. He was probably worrying about his future too, a future that was damned here unless he traveled to his father’s past. Staring at the boy he swore would know nothing of that tainted place, he swallowed hard and patted the seat next to him. “Liam…I need to tell you about where I’m from. I…I need to prepare you to survive evil.” 

…Damn it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“There’s a name for ya’ll on the street. I dunno what it is but I know it exists.”_

_Cassidy James angrily stood at the airport with Cody Parker, Mint O’Shea, and Elam Middleton. Cody had pursed his lips tightly, also casting sharp looks at the other two. Just—just what the f—k?!_

_Imagine Cassidy’s surprise to get that call from Cody the day after the party, recovering from that nasty hangover after he drove her home that morning, saying that Liam Middleton was arrested for attacking Joshua. She’d sat there, confused. She showered, she made her daddy, mama, and sister’s dinner, and even went to write on her laptop for a while. A lot of it was foggy, she was f—ked up._

_But no. She remembered her and Liam dancing before stopping and lying down to talk. She remembered Cody calling and then she remembered hearing ‘fight!’. She remembered punching some balls and then lying on cold concrete and Liam carrying her to the car. After, it was a blur but the most important part remained: Liam wasn’t in any damn fight with Joshua Hillard and he was being punished for it like he was._

_His own damn brother was letting Liam take the fucking fall for him. Liam wasn’t going to say anything, him, he was going to **protect** his blood and this bastard was going to allow it? Mint? Mint was going to allow it too, knowing Liam had nothing to do with any of it. _

_Elam looked pale, his eyelids brown and heavy as he gazed at her weakly. “I-I got scared when the cops came to the house. I-I didn’t want to say anything then but-but when it finally struck me I was going to turn myself in, say ‘I did it’. But Liam, he…he told me not to. If I said it now it’d just seem like-like I was just trying to take the fall for him…”_

_“Funny how that works” Cassidy scoffed tartly._

_“We shouldn’t have been there” Cody suddenly whispered, quiet this entire time, “If we hadn’t of gone to that stupid ass party—Liam is going to miss everything. They put us through hell in school and finally we get to sit back and have all this nice shit done for us. We were supposed to go on trips and have Senior assassinations—and because we went to some stupid ass party, Liam won’t get to be around for any of it. And he’s the social one. He’s going to look back on his last year before they damn us to adulthood and remember going to fucking farm so he didn’t end up a high school dropout felon.”_

_Cassidy gritted her teeth, “Yea, and for something he didn’t even DO. He came and STOPPED you. How come ya’ll come out of this and it’s all your fault?”_

_Bowing his head, Elam rasped, “I…I messed up.”_

_“You’re damn right you did.”_

_Mint dissolved into weeping and Cassidy didn’t care. Fine, she was the victim since Joshua hit her but she knew who beat that asshole for what he did. Hell, if she’d just come out and said right there ‘Elam was protecting me’, none of this probably would have went down. Now? Now Liam who’d been dancing with her while Elam lost his shit was going to suffer the consequences._

_“Hey, hey!”_

_They all looked up miserably as the insanely jovial Liam walked over, having had a long parting with Vera and his parents. Currently their dad and mom were comforting his little sister because she didn’t get it. Cassidy didn’t blame the poor thing because she didn’t either._

_Cody smiled weakly as Liam shook his hand, smiling broadly, “You’ll get into the Columbia Art School, man, I just know it. They’d be crazy not to let you in.”_

_“Thanks, man…I-I’ll write you and text and stuff, okay? When we do all the goofy signing t-shirt s—t too, I’ll snag one and ask everyone to sign it for you.”_

_“Oh, that sounds so stressful for you, dude! You don’t have to do all that.”_

_“I…I want to.”_

_Liam’s smile waned a little. “Well…if it’s not too much trouble.”_

_Cody just shook his head, shoulder to shoulder embracing him before muttering, “…Be careful.”_

_“Will do.”_

_Ugh, no, not her next, she…she wasn’t ready. Liam happily hugged her, holding her tight. “Ahh, I’m so disappointed, Cass. I was hoping Shawn might let me snag you for a Homecoming date for our last year. Guess he got off lucky.”_

_She just nodded into his shoulder, hugging him under his arms and grasping his shoulders. “…You don’t have to do this” she whispered._

_“Hmm?”_

_“…Nothing” she mumbled…before giving him a soft kiss on the lips._

_Liam appeared stunned as she pulled away, looking around alarmed as Cody just raised a brow. She smiled despite herself as he turned red, panicking, “Oh-oh my God, I’ve had two different people kiss me! I wasn’t even expecting the one!”_

_“Because you’re a pure goofy baby, that’s why” she said drolly before giving the best smile she could muster. “You take care of yourself, Liam. I’ll see you when you get back and remember what I told you: have faith.”_

_He tilted his head…before nodding once, confirming he recalled that conversation too. It seemed a little irrelevant as it was entirely unlikely he’d meet one of those conservative chicks over there and fall head over heels. But…maybe one day._

_Cassidy expected Liam was saving the two people he was closest to for last for a reason. He’d probably be Liam and act like everything was normal and gush that he’d miss them._

_Smiling very lightly, Liam looked to them. “I probably need to get boarded with my security officer. You two have a good year, alright?”_

_It didn’t take a genius to know he was enraged with them, walking away without another word. Elam looked startled before following slowly, “W-Wait, Liam--”_

_Alas, Cody held out an arm, stopping him. Elam gazed at him helplessly as Cody simply shook his head. “I think that’s all Liam could manage to think of to say to either of you. Anything else…wouldn’t be Liam and I doubt he wanted that.”_

_Mint covered her face as she cried and Elam rubbed the back of his neck, shutting his eyes before gazing at the ceiling. “…Fuck.”_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

So imagine his surprise when it came to be known his father was from this ‘backward’ place. 

It all so alarmingly fell into place once he finally thought about it. The man didn’t have baby pictures, he never ‘went home’ like his mum did—it was _rare_ but on occasion he just seemed baffled over something so mundane that they did, like he just…couldn’t understand. He didn’t because it just wasn’t something they’d have done here. Liam had been shocked. 

He swallowed hard, trying not to look or stare as they walked through a gate but it…it was very difficult. People…people were dressed in, like, tunics and suspenders and all this weirdness. The women had on shawls and every one of them wore dresses. Well…there weren’t quite _that_ many out on the street. Their streets of dirt were being traveled by horse drawn buggies and mules. Trembling, Liam forced himself to look ahead. He’d _time traveled._

Uncle Nelly called and spoke to him about the farming aspect. He said it was difficult work but over time it became easier. Farming. Liam…Liam watered his mother’s garden sometimes, did that count? 

Their wards, who weren’t going to stay because they knew they had ‘no way out’, guided them to the row of pretty much uncolored shacks. It was literally half of Liam’s bedroom if not less. They were lined up and told their assigned house. He got lucky number four! Yes, this was looking up, he thought miserably. 

Given a key to his abode for the next year, they were directed to walk in and explore. On their beds were their assigned task and they were expected to make contact today. With that, they left. Really? Like…they really couldn’t just run off? 

Well…there were only three of them. The others actually would be leaving within the next two months since they had lesser charges. Lucky bastards. Taking a deep breath, Liam exhaled and turned to the door. He imagined…horrid in this place. 

Alas, when he walked in, he was…surprised? There was a full bed which he wasn’t expecting though it didn’t look very comfortable. His things had already been placed in the corner and there was a fireplace…going to explore his bathroom, he found a simple toilet, sink, and a pull string shower. It…it could be worse. 

Shutting the door to the bath, he searched out his ‘assignment’. Liam sat down on the bed, confirming he wasn’t going to have a good night’s rest for quite some time, and read the situation. He would be working with a Ms. Haywood in the ‘community field’. The community field was where poorer people worked to grow their crops for food _and_ to trade in the market. How…quaint. 

He took a deep breath, swallowing down whatever it was rising in his stomach. No, just…helping Ms. Haywood. Time to go seek her out. 

Wandering around the village was a bit of a task, it was much larger than he would have gathered. Some people stared at him weirdly, like…perhaps they recognized him. It had been father’s main concern, that people would notice or something. Mum insisted that it’d been quite some time so it wouldn’t be a problem. Maybe…but regardless, his father forbade him from making contact with a few people. One was ‘Ash Preston’. He’d had to rack his brain to figure out why that name was familiar then remembered Preston was Aunt Cheryl’s maiden name…weird. Guess he’d been against her leaving. 

The others though? Ivan and Gretel Middleton, the aunt and uncle he’d never met. 

If anything, that was ultra frustrating. Family members he’d never met and apparently they were too backward or something for him to even let them know who he was. Da seemed assured they’d not ‘dabble’ in the village much so he wasn’t too concerned. Then precisely _where_ were they then? 

Anyway, had to find this ‘Haywood’. Uncle Cam had come to him before he left and said if he needed anything, seek out ‘Howard’s Inn’. He confidently proclaimed the man was a trusted adviser. From what he’d gather from his father even that was questionable…but a good a start as any. Da seemed a trifle biased. 

Finding the inn was no problem. Strangely people from the outside were coming in and out. Very strange, were they just coming to visit…? Liam walked in and looked around, finding it generally as rustic as everything here but recognizing it wasn’t a whole lot different from Doug’s Inn in Mineral where his grandpapa and grandmama live. 

“…Oh my goodness! Dirk?!” 

Liam froze, quickly turning to the voice. Who--? His eyes widened to find a greying blonde tall…gruff man but with this very effeminate sort of air about him, like…bubbly…? Eh? When he turned, the gentleman gasped, covering his lips. “O-Oh no, I’m sorry!” 

“U-Uh, w-well, you’re…you’re wrong but…but not really. Are you Howard?” Liam asked quietly. 

“I am.” 

Liam requested to speak with him in a more quiet location which the man accepted jovially. Kneading his hands, Liam smiled, “Um, my name’s Liam. Liam…Middleton.” 

Howard’s blue eyes grew exponentially. “…Are you Dirk’s child?!” 

Nodding, Liam gestured for him to be quieter. “Y-Yes sir. Please, my…my father wants me to keep a low profile while I’m here. Uncle Cam told me that if I can trust anyone here though it’s you. Can…can I trust you to keep this between us?” 

Well, if not, he’d already effed up good so. But Howard smiled broadly, embracing him to his shock, “Of _course_! Oh, how sweet! Uncle Cam!” 

Eh? Howard smiled, pulling away, “So what can I do for you? What brings you to Galeton?” 

“I-It’s a long story…my— _I_ got into a bit of trouble in my world so I’m on a bit of a punishment.” 

“Oh dear…” 

Liam felt a little bit of a withdrawal which would be expected of anyone. Now he was a violent troublemaker. “It…it was just a skirmish over a friend of mine, it…it just went a little further than it ought to.” 

Sighing, relaxing, Howard nodded, “Believe me, I know quite a bit about such matters.” 

He hadn’t gotten the full story but Uncle Cam hadn’t seemed to be on the best footing here from what he’d gathered. Liam cleared his throat, “He’s…he’s well, you know, Uncle Cam? He’s got a daughter named Amber.” 

“Oh, she’s such a sweet looking child! He’s sent me pictures!” 

…Eh? So Uncle Cam still wrote to his adoptive father? Why…why didn’t da write to his brother then? “W-Well, Mr. Daugherty, sir--” 

“Please! Call me Howard!” 

“A-Alright” Liam quickly smiled, “Howard, do you know a Ms. Haywood? I am to assist her with her farm.” 

This…look of dread crossed the man’s face. “Are you serious…? Oh goodness.” 

“I-Is she bad?” Liam fretted. Great, a _challenge._

“N-No, just…not an easy task for you as an outsider. This…this may prove to be a very difficult stay.” 

Damn it. Howard quickly smiled but told his workers he’d be right back, leading him back out into the town. Liam felt nervous and jittery as hell as they walked further and further to the outskirts, about two miles down, and reached some houses that weren’t in great shape. They were fitted on small pieces of land so it made sense she’d need a community farm. Howard pointed out a house, saying ‘he should be able to find her there’ before basically fleeing. Well…guessed he’d be the one making the introduction. 

Dragging himself fearfully to the door, he imagined this dreadful old woman that’d never married because she was a sinister fiend or something insane. It was all like a storybook anyway by this point so why shouldn’t Ms. Haywood be the witch from Hansel and Gretel trying to eat him? Knocking, he squirmed and took several deep breaths. 

Liam stiffened when the door opened…and on the other side was not an evil witch. 

She may have been the sinister witch’s daughter, dressed in a long yellow brown skirt with some sort of white apron dress over it, the ends tucked into some sort of cropped green top. She wore a red shawl on her head, long golden brown hair streaming loosely into a braid hanging over her shoulder. In her hand was a wooden bucket and she looked to him emptily with big green eyes. Wow, people his age _lived_ here! 

“U-Um, hello! I-I’m Liam. I’m…I’m looking for Ms. Haywood and was told I could find her here?” 

…Wait. ‘Miss’ meant they were unmarried and in this type of town it seemed a little unlikely to be unmarried and have a child. Confirming his epiphany, she said briskly, “I’m ‘Ms. Haywood’.” 

“O-Oh, great” he blurted, “Um, I’ve-I’ve been assigned to help you with the garden.” 

“I’m aware. Come with me.” 

She seemed…cold. Getting nervous again, he followed her the two miles back and another three miles to a broad field, surrounded in makeshift fence posts. Liam gulped as women working there looked up at them wearily, Ms. Haywood ignoring them as they made their way to an unmanned portion. 

“Do you have any experience?” 

“Huh? Experience?” 

She looked at him drably. “Yes, with farming.” 

“Oh…unfortunately, no. I…can water.” 

Naturally she was unimpressed. “It’s difficult enough to care for these crops without having to deal with someone else.” 

“I’m sorry…I’m a quick learner though!” 

She said nothing to that and Liam had a good idea what Howard meant now. Dropping the bucket which she opened to reveal had tools, she handed him a rusted pair of clippers. “Cut off the dead leaves on the corn. The brown is dead.” 

Jeez, give him _some_ credit. He just nodded and got about his work. She tenderly cared for the budding saplings while collected a few stalks that were grown. This…quiet was going to kill him. “S-So, can I ask what’s your name?” 

Her eyes narrowed at him so he gathered he couldn’t. Awkwardly continuing at his task, he jumped when a good ten minutes later she said curtly: “Minori.” 

… _What_? Gaping, he was startled. “A…Are you Japanese?” 

“What does that mean?” 

…Oh, right. “N-Nothing, sorry. That…that name on the outside is usually from another country.” 

“It’s not my name.” 

Liam looked up at her as she continued along her task. O…kay. 

Misery did not begin to describe his feelings after the long day of work was done. He thought he’d lucked out having a young person as his warden for a while but it seemed like he’d get more conversation out of his fantasy witch trying to eat him. 

Come to find out the task wasn’t done, nonetheless, for now they had to sell the corn in the market. He observed as people shrunk away from her, staring at her with contempt. Seemed she’d made quite the reputation for herself. ‘Minori’ or whatever the hell her name was didn’t pay it any mind, just walking further and further in. 

Never had he missed having a car more. While he was in good shape, the hills of this town were spectacular. He’d seen pictures of his da at least at a young man and his physique made sense if this were his day to day workout as a lad…he frowned as they passed dozens of carts selling produce but she didn’t stop at any of them. Um…? At long last, in practically a dark alley, she began to heckle with a women missing several of her teeth. It grew entirely uncomfortable but finally they conceded to two bags of flour and six eggs for five tomatoes, four ears of corn, and an onion. Money may have been the root of all evil but give him a number and he’d give you coins or paper, not this crazy vegetable math. Algebra made more sense. 

“For…curiosity’s sake, was…was that a bargain?” 

“Hardly” she scoffed, clearly annoyed as they walked away, ‘That old hag is the only one that will do business with me and she robs me blind every time. The corn alone in this climate is worth _two_ bags of flour and a dozen eggs.” 

So four cobs of corn equaled two bags of flour and a dozen eggs. It didn’t make a whole lot of sense to him because just by his world standards you could get _five_ ears of corn for one coin and two bags of flour and a dozen eggs would be like ten. But, well, supply and demand might act differently here… “Why is she the only one that will do business with you?” 

She didn’t answer so he figured it was due to her charming attitude. Cursing his great ‘luck’, he numbly dragged himself back up the road with her, hoping she’d say this was over soon… 

On the road, he paused when he heard…crying? Looking around, concerned, Liam finally spotted a dirty little girl, covered from head to toe in swipes of mud, curled in the crook of a fence. His fraternal heart couldn’t stand it and he slowly walked toward her. “Hey, are you alright?” 

The child froze, staring at him, panicked. Giving her his warmest smile, he kneeled, “My name’s Liam. What’s your name?” 

She stared at him warily before whispering, “Ma’ name’s Minori.” 

…What? “Oh, well, that’s a beautiful name. Where I’m from it means ‘village of beautiful fields’. I’ve always liked that name.” 

“R-Really?” 

“Really” he smiled more, “Now what’s the matter?” 

“P-Papa has not come back” she whimpered, “And um hungry…” 

Poor dear! Looking to…Minori I for help, he found her ambivalent face. “He won’t come back, he’s gone.” 

“Gone?” she wept. 

For Christ’s sake! “What’s wrong with you?” he snapped, picking the little girl up, finding her to be extremely lighter than she should be, “Have you not a compassionate bone in your body?!” 

“It’s a fact known in the village. Her father fled because her mother dishonorably ran off and left him. They both left her.” 

_What_ ? “And what sort of mum does that? Did she not want to take her daughter with her?” he hissed, feeling angry. He’d been angry a lot lately. 

‘Minori’ seemed nonplussed. “All mothers will do it for all mothers are worthless. There’s no denying it.” 

The hell—“What sort of _insane_ bias is that?! _My_ mum is not ‘worthless’!” 

“You’re here now, aren’t you?” she said coolly. 

Trembling, feeling his jaw grow taut, he snarled, “…I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me holding you back anymore, _Minori, or whatever_ the hell your name is. Good bye.” 

He walked away without another word, carrying the child and informing her they were going to get a meal at the inn and see what sort of officials they had for lost children. Minori was excited about this. “You’re nice, Sir Liam!” 

“Liam’s just fine, love. Don’t…don’t listen to her, alright? Not all mums are worthless” he mumbled, furious she…she _was_ the evil witch he envisioned. 

“Oh, but sheh’s right, y’know? Mum’s aw worthless.” 

Liam was _mortified_. Stopping and kneeling before her, he grasped her shoulders, “You mustn’t think that because she said it, Minori! A lot of mums are very good people, not _all_.” 

Minori II simply blinked, “Bah tha’s what they told us, Liam. That’s why ma name’s Minori now!” 

…What? Brow creasing, Liam slowly shook his head. “I…I don’t understand, dear. What do you mean?” 

“Well, I don’t remembuh _why_ but ma name used tuh be Laney.” 

What was going on? “…Which name do you like?” 

“Laney.” 

“Then I’ll call you Laney” Liam said softly, “Come on, I’ll get to the bottom of this while I get you a meal, alright?” 

She nodded happily and held his hand as they continued up the street. ‘Mums are worthless’? ‘My name’s Minori’ but ‘it’s not _really_ Minori’? 

…His dad was right, this place was crazy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Well, aren’t you just darling!? What’s your name?” gushed Howard when he brought her in. 

“Minori!” 

Howard’s eyes widened as if this meant something. Liam was growing frustrated with this place already. “Her name is Laney. I don’t know what this ‘Minori’ means but I know I surely don’t like it.” 

Cam’s father sighed, smiling as he kneeled, “I’m a spectacularly old man at sixty to take in another ‘Minori’ but you’re a cutie so I won’t mind.” 

“Really, mister?” Laney’s eyes widened. 

“Really.” 

“Uh promus when ya’r very, very old and can’t walk I’ll take care of ya!” 

Howard laughed, patting her head, “Aren’t you the sweetest thing! Here, let’s get you a nice bath before you eat.” 

Liam smiled as Howard directed a worker to bathe her. It wilted though when he noted the disgust on the woman’s face. “Howard…what’s ‘Minori’ mean to your people? I…I mean, in Japanese it means ‘village of beautiful fields’. I…have a feeling it doesn’t mean that here.” 

“Oh, nothing so beautiful. It’s probably spelled differently here. Minnowry.” 

He spelled it out and Liam was baffled. “Minnow? Like…like the fish?” 

Howard nodded absently. “It’s…a slur, if you will. A minnow…is only good for catching other fish. It’s a bottom feeder, undesirable.” 

How…ridiculous. His brow creased as he struggled to understand. “…And these ‘minnowry’, why are they all called this?” 

Directing Liam to sit, Howard poured him a cup of tea. “…In Laney’s case, her mother ran off with one of the travelers that come through. It’s become a super problem lately but the counsel doesn’t have a choice since Britain enforced that yearly taxation. We need the tourism for actual money to pay.” 

‘All mothers are worthless’. “What of her father?” 

“Oh, he left too. That’s starting to happen more as well since it’s such a long process to remarry. We’re going to need an actual orphanage soon…” 

Liam was more than confused. Holding up a hand, he scratched the back of his head, “…So they’ll leave their blood, their hardly five year old children, because they don’t want to remarry?” 

Howard shook his head, “They can remarry…if they have a son.” 

“Come again?” 

“As long as they have a son it’s alright but if the wife had a daughter and left the father can’t remarry until the daughter’s married off because she’s considered a semblance of his shame, a reflection of their mother. In a case like Laney, it could be twelve years before the father can take another wife--” 

Liam felt his eyes blurring he was so livid with what he was hearing. “Are you telling me that daughters become ‘minnowry’ or essentially worthless because their **mothers** decide to leave and that’s **their fault**? But in some plot twist it’s fine as long as they have a son because he represents the father’s honor?” 

“Yes, basically.” 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing!” Liam said incredulously, “You can’t tell me you-you believe this nonsense!” 

Howard sighed, standing to walk around, “…When I was younger it made more sense to me, Liam. But after having raised Cam and seeing the abuse he took, I…I became more sensitive to the insanity of it all. All I can do is take them in and hope they’ll be okay. I’m an old man now though so…” 

Bandaging this wasn’t going to cease these idiotic ideas! Frustrated for that poor child in the bath not much older than his little Vera, his mind suddenly…clicked. 

“…A young man, you said? This has been going on for a long time.” 

“Probably since the beginning. It used to be much harder for women to escape but it’s near epidemic status now.” 

No kidding. Liam swallowed, thinking of ‘Minori I’ and her remark of all mums being ‘worthless’. “…Ms. Haywood, she’s…she’s a ‘Minnowry’. What’s her deal?” 

“Oh…same as Laney. Her mum took off, escaping this prison, when she was around three-years-old. Her father is considered noble for ‘staying’ with her all this time until she’s married off but Minori herself, well, she’s…she’s not liked at all in this town. She’s actually one of the oldest Minori in history to not have married and she’s considered something of a blight.” 

Madness. This was f—king madness. “Her father’s the noble one while she’s at fault for her mother’s actions from when she was a damn toddler.” 

Three. They blamed a three year old child for her mother picking up and being a deadbeat. Now that child got to bear this blame simply because she was a girl with a mother heartless enough to do such a thing. The mother knew it would happen but did it anyway…? And the poor father! Why, he had to put up with this mar on his honor! 

Bowing his head, he felt sick to his stomach. And guilty. He got angry with her because he just took it at face value, as an insult to his mother. Not…not all mothers were worthless, no, but apparently some were in this case. And Minori had lived with that…far longer and it would have made anyone cold. Seeing Laney…must’ve just been like seeing a version of herself. 

“…Her father is still around and allows Minori to do all the work?” 

“He actually works as a rancher on another’s farm but it’s just a few chickens and sheep, nothing too painstaking that it’d take all day. It’s rumored he has a mistress low in the valley that he runs off and has a little fun with” Howard shrugged awkwardly. 

Yes, while his daughter got to work for her own survival. He’d heard enough. He completely understood his father’s sentiments now. Standing up, he shook Howard’s hand. “Thank you for this information, Howard, and thank you for taking Laney in. I would have had to take care of her myself should I not have found a place for her.” 

“What can I say? I have a fuzzy spot for little beings in need!” 

Liam bid him ‘farewell’ after thanking him again and made the trek BACK into the deeper apparently poorer area of Galeton. Pretty exhausted by the time he reached her house, he knew this was a fool’s errand but…maybe what she’d said struck a nerve he didn’t understand. 

Knocking on her door, fidgeting like he had the first time, he squared his shoulders when she reappeared. ‘Minori’ just stared at him. “…I was under the impression you no longer wanted to work for me.” 

“W-Well, I may have jumped the gun a little. I-I don’t think I have much of a choice on the matter but I’d like to work with you if it’s alright.” 

She just stared at him weirdly before shaking her head, “…If it’s what you desire I am contracted to allow you.” 

“F-Fair enough. What time do you start out?” 

“Today I started out late since I had to prepare food for my father. That is only on Monday and Thursday, however. Every other day we will start at six.” 

“…In the afternoon?” 

“The morning.” 

Six in the morning?! Who woke up at six in the morning?! In the summer he was just going to bed by then! “A-Alright…” 

“The child.” 

He looked up, startled. “What?” 

“The child. You found somewhere for her to sleep the night?” 

“O-Oh. Yes, I-I found her a home actually at Howard’s Inn.” 

She frowned before nodding, “Very well, that is more acceptable. I was going to allow her to sleep in the shed.” 

Liam stared. So…she had been concerned. “You didn’t seem that worried about it at the time.” 

“I have very little to spare. What I get from bartering I use mostly to feed my father. Anything I gave her would be little since it’d be coming from the little I can take.” 

Was she serious? She did the hard labor and used the revenue to feed the lazy sap that did nothing to support her? His head hurt. “…Not…not all mums are worthless, Minori. My…my mum, while I’m…I’m a little upset with her right now because I’m here I’d do anything for her because she’d do anything for me. But I ought to know that not all mothers are the same and I’m sorry. Just…not all…I’ve…I’ve been around too many good mothers to accept ‘all’. But I know it’s probably the complete opposite for you so…it makes sense.” 

“So you’ve already heard.” 

Grimacing, he rubbed his arm, “When…when I learned the meaning of ‘Minnowry’, Howard informed me about your story. I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t prying.” 

“Why do you keep apologizing?” she said in a confusingly baffled tone, “It’s not as if everyone else doesn’t do the exact same thing, it matters little to me.” 

“…But that doesn’t make it right.” 

She just frowned and he took a deep breath. “Anyway, I look forward to working with you for the year. I’ll try my hardest not to burden you with my inexperience.” 

‘Minori’ just nodded and…wait. Scowling, he turned to face her fully, pursing his lips. “In Japan, a country, Minori means ‘village of beautiful fields’. But that’s not your name. What’s your name?” 

“It’s Minori.” 

“It’s **not**. Whatever they decide to call you for things you couldn’t have less to do with isn’t a name you have to keep” he grunted, “What’s your name? Your true name if you don’t hate it.” 

She stared at him, her earthy eyes full of this sort of puzzled question. Perhaps she’d never been asked something like this before. Maybe…maybe she’d even forgotten. 

“…Rena. My…my original name was Rena. I don’t hate it.” 

Liam smiled, “Rena’s a good name too. I’d prefer to call you that instead of a name full of misguided scorn. So…I will see you bright and early tomorrow, Rena.” 

“Who is this, Minnowry?” 

Jumping, startled, Liam quickly looked over his shoulder. A man was behind him with a scraggy beard and heavy green eyes, holding a sack of something. It…it must’ve been her father. Her father calling her by that disgusting name. 

“This is Liam, father. Liam, this is my father, Peter.” 

Liam started to just nod…but was confused when Rena came before him. “Father, Liam has asked for my hand.” 

…Come again? Liam stared at her blankly as ‘Peter’ looked astounded. “…You jest?” 

“No. If it’s alright, will you allow him to be my fiancé for the year until I make the decision?” 

What? Fiance?! Whose fiancé?! He didn’t ask for marriage, he just wanted to know her name!! Wait, was that a proposal here in this crazy place?! Liam was internally panicking as Peter stared at him. “…Very well.” 

…And now he was engaged. 

The pursuit of happiness was a bitch. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: 

Eiji addressed Iris, when she was born, as his cute pretty seal and was concerned about the world of ‘sharks’ he was bringing her into. Chika told him that he’d have to raise her to be strong and his remark was something like ‘so a stronger prettier shark’. So the ‘cute seal shark’ is a remark to this. 

The song Liam sings in the bar is Sam Smith’s ‘Stay With Me’. Mint sings ‘Zombie’ by The Cranberries. She’s questioning if it’d be ‘stereotypical’ to sing their music as she’s Irish and The Cranberries are an Irish band. Liam counters with English bands that they’d potentially sing from. Zombie has a line from it about the Easter Rising and Ireland’s fight for freedom from Britain (I need to research that more…I took a course on British Literature and that was mentioned a lot but the history of it is a little foggy for me). 

Koji made Vera a flower crown which is a nod to Step Toward the Future where he made Popuri one when they were kids. He’s done it numerous times but if it ever seems ‘odd’ for his character it’s just a little ‘Easter egg’ of sorts. 

It was mentioned in ENDGAME 3, I believe, that Vera calls Koji ‘Koko’. 

‘Isn’t this your jank?’ is referring to the song by AWOLnation ‘Sail’ which Liam and Elam have loved ever since they were babies and kids. Kind of a wink wink at my feelings for the song now is Liam’s remark ‘do you know how much I’ve danced to this?’. 

Cassie’s song with the ‘good horn section’ is referring to ‘Talk Dirty’ by Jason Derulo, also the first time I’ve seen men dancing in a damn video in a long damn time. 

‘Cat Daddy’ is some bizarre dance I was watching to see what I could have them dancing to. I couldn’t stop laughing because it’s kind of silly looking. 

Catherine is making out with Hunter. At least Natsume’s game is giving me some throwaway characters. 

‘Pursuit of Happiness’ is by Kid Cudi feat. MGMT. No matter _what_ you think of the beat or this song, don’t EVER play this at a party. This is _not_ a party song, it’s pretty much _belittling_ people trying to find happiness in partying all the time. 

SO TRUE STORY, the scene with Vera trying to go to Liam and sleep with him because she’s scared is from my youth. My oldest brother is 15 years my senior and he’d dropped out of college when I was about five, I think, so one particular night I was scared and went to sleep with him since my parents locked the door and I guess he’d just gotten back from partying or something. My mom came and got me and he tried to stop her but she made the ‘drunk as a fish’ remark. I didn’t get the statement back then but since it’s still such a poignant memory 20-21 years later I thought I’d add it XP 

I see on Tumblr that for some reason Senior year of high school has gotten really intense? Well, unfortunately, we were saying _during_ Senior year that it was one of the most slackered years to date. We had like a few papers and stuff but otherwise it wasn’t difficult…and they were giving us a lot of stuff too. So if Cody’s remark seems a little strange or insulting, I’m just using what I recalled. We barely even had tests. 

Howard is Cam’s adopted father in this story and is a character from Tale of Two Towns. Now, I used ‘Lia’ (Laney’s original name in ToTT) as Chihaya’s (ToT, AP) baby sister and Mark and Julia’s (SI, IOH) daughter. She’s married to Leonel (RF2) and they have a daughter ‘Elise’ (SoS)…to correct this, NOW Howard has an adopted daughter, Laney XD 

Okay, so…the Minori thing is _weird_ and I’m sure HORRENDOUS because I’m not using the ‘farm’ name. Alas, Minori does mean ‘village of beautiful fields’ AND is Japanese. Minori is an English character here so her name is Rena and minnowry is a slur in fictional Galeton. I know it’s going to be weird because every fanart I see Minori is so adorable and happy and giddy. She’s going to be a tough shell to crack in this story. 


	74. ENDGAME 5

**ENDGAME 5**

**Author’s Note:** Twofer! Chapters might get sporadic again, starting a second job, bleh. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Liam Middleton looked up drearily as his phone chimed some awful melody at this godforsaken time of 5 in the morning. Usually he was just ending a good campaign with grandpapa, not… _waking up_. 

Dragging himself up, he sat there for at least another ten minutes just dozing and reminding himself why he was waking up right now. It hadn’t been a good night, honestly. He went to bed early at ten, the earliest he saw even on a school night, but he swore on his life this place was spooked. The wind blew and it sounded like Satan came yodeling a little diddy. Every creak, every groaning joint on this tiny little shack, he heard and he was just lying there, staring, until about three this morning. The only thing that eased him to sleep was pure exhaustion. 

He looked at his phone, noting that it was just midnight back home. When he arrived he hadn’t called like he promised mum but…man, what a rollercoaster on the first _day_. 

Liam rubbed his face before staggering to his feet, pressing his phone to his ear as he called his mum and reminded himself to put his solar charger outside so the device could charge. Pulling out a t-shirt with some jeans, he jumped when his call was almost immediately answered. “My Liam? Are you alright? You are safe?” 

Good going, Liam, you probably had your family in quite the panic all day. “I’m alright, mum, I’m sorry I didn’t call when we landed. It was…hectic.” 

“I understand. How is the location you are staying?” 

“Haunted” he mumbled sleepily, “Satan yodels.” 

“Wait, why are you up so early?” 

Setting the call on speaker, he yawned broadly as he tugged his shirt over his head, “I’ve been assigned to work in a field with a…young woman and apparently she starts the task at 6 in the blinking morning.” 

His mother didn’t seem appalled. “Ah, your Uncle Nelly does the same. But I was under the impression that was because he has livestock _and_ crops. You’re not ranching as well, I assume?” 

“No…apparently she forages in the area as well so that’s the other task we begin the day with.” 

“How rustic…” she said thoughtfully. “Oh, your papa wishes to speak with you.” 

“Mmkay…” 

Dirk Middleton sounded in absolute shambles when he came on the line. “Liam? Is everything going okay? Are they treating you badly?” 

“I’ve only been here a day, da. Though…unfortunately I’ve already featured one component of exactly what you’re talking about. Do you recognize the term ‘minnowry’ they use here?” 

His father fell quiet. “…You really are there, aren’t you? I haven’t heard that nonsense in decades.” 

“It’s appalling. It’s probably doubled since your day, women understandably escape quite frequently now that the doors are open” Liam sighed, pulling on some old sneakers…he supposed his Jordan, Adidas days were behind him for a while. 

“Son, I know you have your mother and my heart but please don’t try to combat those people’s insanity. You can’t even describe it as talking to a brick wall, it’s like speaking to the quintessential meaning of nothing. Whatever you do, just attempt to keep your head down.” 

Liam nodded faintly, “…Yes, da.” 

Oh, he’d be pissed. 

_“When precisely did I ask you for your hand?”_

_Liam had been so astounded he was almost faint. Rena Haywood told her father that he’d come and asked for her hand and the man grudgingly accepted it. With that he just walked into the house._

_Rena looked at him gravely. “…I panicked.”_

_“You PANICKED? What were you panicking over? Are you not supposed to talk to men?!”_

_Which…had made sense as well. Alas, she shrugged, “I’ve no honor to defend, they don’t care if I speak to men. More so, men generally don’t speak to me.”_

_THEN WHY? “If you’ll be here for a year then I thought perhaps I’d use you as a scapegoat for my father’s intentions. He’s found a suitor somehow that won’t be residing in Galeton for another year. He’s an older gentleman apparently and quite rich. Nonetheless, you may be aware that can mean great little on how his demeanor is. Should I meet him and he proves to be genuinely awful then I would like to fake a marriage to you and leave so my father can marry as he pleases.”_

_…What? Liam stared at her, blank and trying to digest this. “…Should this happen, what would you expect--”_

_“Nothing” she interjected, “I don’t want you to take care of me on the outside, the marriage is simply so I don’t run off and dishonor my father as mother did and forever damn him to solitude. I’d make a way.”_

_It went against most of his better judgment because it definitely involved him in this village more than his da wanted but…_

Yea, he agreed to it. Da would have a _fit_. 

Liam felt tense when he thought he heard voices in the background with his parents. “I need to get going, mum, da. Give everyone my love, alright?” 

“Alright, but E--” 

“You’re breaking up—bye.” 

He clicked off despite his signal being quite good, dropping his head. He…he didn’t like this feeling. 

…Let it begin. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“No, that is a weed. I told you, it’ll _smell_ like mint. Surely you have mint in your world.” 

Liam Middleton kneeled in a thicket of what looked just like plants to him drearily, looking amidst it to find ‘mint’. Or chamomile. She was also picking ‘coral mushrooms’, which was also tricky because he was picking all the crap mushrooms. She said that it was all fine, that she could use that for stew, but that the coral mushrooms she could actually trade. He should’ve been a boy scout. 

He felt better when they were picking wild plums and apricots because it was easier to see what was bad and good and that…it was actually a plum or apricot. Also it was the first time she seemed pleased with his presence since he could actually pick the stuff higher up. He was like five inches taller than her… 

Ready to crawl into a hole and sleep by the time they headed to the field, she gave him the pleasant job of getting rid of the bugs around the tomatoes. Wonderful. Even more wonderful was it turned out she had two other fields. Admittedly the one with pumpkins excited him but, knowing these people for a day, Halloween and the likes was probably pure sacrilege. 

God, he was so hungry! He ought to have brought food, apparently she worked off _nothing_. Liam frowned, looking up. She was…thin. Like very, very thin. Oh, she…she worked off nothing. 

Telling his groaning stomach to steel up, he offered to carry all the produce to the stalls today. She didn’t seem pleased with the gesture but still allowed it. 

Yea, he was going to lose quite a bit of weight here, it seemed, he thought wearily. Carrying food he couldn’t eat three miles one way was the biggest challenge of his life. When they arrived at the old lady’s cart, she was already bartering with someone else…a man. He gave her two rather sickly looking melons and an egg…and the bastard got a _loaf of bread,_ three ears of corn, and cherries?! They got flour and eggs yesterday by giving tons more, what the hell was this crop math?! 

“Wait a damn minute--” 

“Liam” Rena said briskly, “I do the bartering.” 

“You’re _cheated_ in bartering, you mean” he hissed, “Two rotten melons and an egg and he gets a _full loaf of bread_?” 

The man simply tipped his hat to the woman and gave them a look as he passed that Liam returned tenfold. ‘It’s because you have a penis, bastard!’ was on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t want to be burned at the stake. 

…Wait. Tugging Rena back, she glowered, “What?” 

“Let me barter.” 

“You know _nothing_ of bartering, you simply _buy_ things in your world.” 

“We still _haggle_ ” Liam protested, “I mean, it’s a horrible thing to do to a worker but it doesn’t mean we don’t know how! Here, just let me try.” 

Rena lacked all faith in him and he knew it but somehow she allowed him to handle things. Walking up to the woman, he gave her his best smile, taught by working in retail and service. “Hello. I have quite the trade today.” 

The woman looked at him suspiciously as he showed her the few coral mushrooms they found, the four peaches, the three plums, the bushels of mint, and the few ears of corn along with a tomato… 

Wait a minute. Holding up a hand, he leaned back toward Rena, whispering, “Like…why don’t _you_ just eat this?” 

“I beg your pardon? Do you expect me to feed my father and myself off a few plums and a tomato?” she demanded in disbelief, “I trade for meat and flour, things to subsist on. We have no luxury items like these to just eat on our own.” 

A piece of corn was a luxury. Miserable just thinking about it, he turned back to the woman and she grunted, “An egg.” 

“Look, I am not entirely sure how this crop math works but I’m a thousand percent certain plums, peaches, and tomatoes don’t equal one blinking egg. I might be a ‘city slicker’ but I’m not dumb” Liam leered. He looked up where a smoked ham was hanging. “I want that. And a loaf of bread.” 

“ _Liam_ ” Rena seethed. 

“No deal!” 

Liam threw his hands up, “What do you mean ‘no deal’?! These are _luxury_ items! The rich people want plums for their pudding and apricots for their jams while drinking their mint tea! We have that _all here_!” 

The woman gave him a flat look but Liam held his ground. “I mean, we passed thirty stalls here. All they had was smoked meat, bread, corn, and tomatoes. I’m asking for that slab of meat and a loaf of bread to give you the variety that luxurious chaps look for.” 

Man, he wasn’t good at this. The woman just glared at him so he figured maybe he could try his luck at another stall. If not, well, he…guessed Rena was going to get one egg. Rena glowered deeply at him as he started to walk. 

“Fine! One slab of ham and a loaf of bread!” 

Rena looked stunned and Liam smiled, triumphant. It was stupid they glorified him for his gender but if that’s the game they were going to play he ought to use it for good. “I knew you’d recognize a good bargain, ma’am. Goods are goods, ay?” 

“You’re a slickster. You remind me of a lad that used to run around here with another wild bunch” she said gravely but peculiarly not unfriendly as she pulled the ham down. 

…Hmm, seemed sketchy in a way. He could imagine who that ‘lad’ was. Thanking her when she even threw in _two_ eggs, he carried the meat and bread. Rena was silent…he guessed he’d be upset too if he’d been forced to accept less for however many years and just because she had a man completely inexperienced in this she got something more substantial. About to apologize, she looked at him, wide-eyed. “That ham shall last a week and a half.” 

“…Really?” Between himself, Elam, and his da that ham might last three hours. Just them, that wasn’t counting everyone else. 

Pursing her lips, she nodded, apparently deep in thought. “…No, this is good. You’re not my first assignment but you’re the first to be of any use.” 

“…Thanks.” 

Rena seemed to be contemplating how to use him properly. More and more he was getting the creeping suspicion she didn’t care _how_ she got the food or how unfair it was, just that she got it. He…supposed that was survival instincts. 

His stomach roared something fierce once they got to her house. She stared at him but…he’d have just felt awful even if she felt reluctant to feed him. “Uh, I need to get home and start on my work. Do…do you need anything else?” 

“No. Today was…good.” 

It just was strange to him how that seemed unusual to her, like there couldn’t be a good day. Nodding, he gave her a smile even he knew was awkward and wandered back to his house…to _feast_. 

Or…somewhat. The premade meals mum sent him with told him how to cook with a microwave and a stove but somehow skillet meals neglected the cooking time for cooking over a fire. And it was hotter than he could have imagined it being since he always assumed England was cold and in perpetual rain. It was like 95 degrees and here he was cooking over an open fire. By the time his meal was ready to eat, he was down to his knickers and covered in sweat. 

This was going to be a battle with… _everything._ Everything he never had to worry about. His food could be done in thirty seconds if he so pleased it back home or he could drive five minutes and fill on grease. Money! Never did he ever think he’d miss simple gold pieces and paper, not this ham mathematics! And then oh, this…this heat. God, A/C. And soon, heat…precious comfortable internal temperature conditions, gone. 

He sat at the small table they had, his appetite suddenly diminished as he felt…that nausea again. 

…Well, that didn’t last long, the instant he ate a bit of the broccoli just to feel like he didn’t waste his efforts he went ravenous fat ass mode and demolished the whole two servings. Drinking a bottle of water to restore the fluids he lost making this meal, he miserably stretched across his bed. School didn’t start until September so he really didn’t have anything to do…except _melt._

Ah! His mum did pack him a fan! That small one he’d thought nothing of! Praising the savior of his beloved mama, he powered the battery operated fan with air conditioning cold air and sighed contently as he laid under the bed. It was…a gentle breeze. Not completely fixing the situation but satisfying. 

He was bored. 

Biting his lip, Liam grabbed his phone and stared at the missed calls he received from Elam and Mint. Pretty soon they’d probably just call from another phone…he guessed he’d talk to them soon. 

Oh! He could check on Laney! Excited for at least one task, he jumped to his feet and redressed. Going back into the village and walking into the inn, he let out a breath finding Laney…cleaning. 

Mum gave Vera responsibilities like cleaning up her toys and very recently having her help put the silverware away but Laney was _washing_ the floor. Prepared to take the task, she looked up, happy as can be. “Hi, Liam!” 

“Hello, Laney” he smiled in return, carefully coming closer, “So you’re, uh, on cleaning duty?” 

“Uh asked Misteh Howard if I could!” 

…Oh. Oh yes, these were…he groaned, smiling and cursing himself for being such a privileged twit. They were people that were always working. 

“Well, that’s very sweet of you, love. I’m sure he’s appreciative.” 

“Liam, is it true you’re engaged tuh Minori?” 

_What_ ? Gaping, he swiftly looked around, “H-How do you know that?!” 

“Gossip travels quickly here, Liam” Laney informed him rather solemnly, using a haired brush to scrub. 

For Christ’s sake. Kneading his brow deeply, he took a breath. “…Yes.” 

“Wow, Liam, yur like a prince! Ya’ saved meh and yur takin’ a peasant wife!” 

Oh yea, that’s him, a regular Prince Charming. Smiling weakly, he patted her head, “…It’s not a good thing, dear, that…that I can do so much.” 

“My grandmum ‘fore she died said if yuh can do something and don’t than yur worthless. But you do a lot!” 

He’d been here two days and thus far he did find a home for a little girl which was momentous. But he was engaged to provide Rena with a tough out in her forced arranged marriage and…he got her a ham. Maybe…by his standards that just wasn’t really…helping this place’s problems. 

_“Son, I know you have your mother and my heart but please don’t try to combat those people’s insanity. You can’t even describe it as talking to a brick wall, it’s like speaking to the quintessential meaning of nothing. Whatever you do, just attempt to keep your head down.”_

Right. Keep his head low, get this ordeal over with, and just try to stay out of the plights of this insane place. He only had one real mission and that was to survive. 

…Okay. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sweltering heat. _Sweltering_. It was like a damned sauna everywhere. Liam wore a straw hat on his head that Howard gave him to protect himself from the sun but…heat! He wiped his sweating brow as he kneeled outside and pulled weeds from, apparently, the last of the tomato crop. It was the end of August and Rena wished to start on Autumn crops. Autumn…soon everyone would be starting school. Him, he…he got to grow sweet potatoes. 

He didn’t like school, honestly, it was just a gigantic nag. Alas, he missed…friends. He missed seeing people his age, for God’s sake! After just _searching_ , he met like a total of twenty teenagers in a town of a thousand. _Twenty_. And one of them was Rena who may as well have been an adult. Why, when they worked she spoke like four words. ‘Yes’, ‘no’, ‘stop that’. He may as well be Amory! 

Oh, he missed Amory, his beloved dog. He missed Vera. He missed mum and da. He missed his chums! He missed Cassidy and Cody! 

Pursing his lips, he looked up briefly…he…he did miss Elam and Mint a little too. He…he got to talk to Cassidy last night, actually, but in the month he’d been here he hadn’t spoken to those two yet. Soon, he supposed. 

As much as he read on blogs about people desiring a simple life this was just not for him. He wouldn’t mind doing it for fun on Uncle Nelly’s farm but not…not like this. Some of it was fun, like the foraging and finding things. That was like a treasure hunt. Oh, and Agnes, why, she’d started to like him bartering quite a bit. Hell, honestly, he’d started to understand the crop mathematics. Probably because he was going insane but whatever worked, right? 

He just…he felt so out of place. And as the word rounded about his ‘engagement’, they started kind of shrinking away from him too like he had some sort of disease. It was repulsive to him too that being engaged to Rena would cause such a reaction. She was cold and boring but all they cared about was that her mum left her ‘poor da’ who spent more time in the valley sleeping with his mistress than working to support his daughter. They pretty much _made_ her this way, they didn’t speak to her and her own father seemed disgusted by her. Who _bred_ this society? Father…father was right to want to leave. 

That though, that was another curiosity. After bartering with Agnes one day, he finally asked where the rich of the town lived since apparently she was making a killing and paying off her ‘property taxes’ with actual money with the apricots and plums they sold her to these ‘rich folk’. Rena frowned, pointing up one hill, “The families live along the cobblestoned path. There’s about two dozen families that are rich here…the richest, at the very top of the hill, is the Middleton Estate.” 

So…of his mysterious family here, they were the richest. It just seemed so odd. This village was meant to ‘revisit’ the old days and abandon ‘middle class’ and ‘lower class’ and ‘upper’ and yet it still managed to develop a caste? And the Middleton family were right at the top? Not only that, but they and the other rich families had great sway over the politics in this town. It just didn’t make sense…they escaped the outside to build the outside inside here? 

Liam blinked languidly, overhearing some of the middle-aged women a field over speaking in less than quiet voices about his ‘odd eyes’. Rena told him about his eyes, that they were…different. Yes, red was a tad unique. “Not only that…just their shape.” 

Not _once_ had he noticed his eyes were ‘different’. Alas, being in a place where everyone was Caucasian and European to boot, he did start noting that his face was…a trifle Asian? Like the littlest bit in the shape of his face and eyes but…ugh. It had never mattered to him. Yes, he was proud of his heritages but he never went around thinking ‘ha, I’m different!’ for race, not for _that_ when he had the whole asexual thing going on, he just thought ‘I’m human’. This damned place. 

…In a way though, he had to be here. This was his punishment and just like taking karate to cleanse his chi or whatever back in elementary and middle school, he had to work through this to clear his conscience. 

In the nearer distance, the sound of horse shoes clumped along the dirt ground. Liam hadn’t thought much of it because plenty of people passed here on horseback. Alas, it came to a stop right near them on the outside of the fence so Liam spared a look. 

Honestly, if he didn’t know any better he’d say his father was the one on the back of that horse. He swiftly looked back down, his heart racing with alarm. “W-Who’s that?” he whispered to Rena sharply. 

She’d been picking the last of the tomatoes but looked to him absently. “That’s Frederick Middleton.” 

Who the hell was _that_? His dad didn’t mention a ‘Frederick’! Rena went back to her task, unbothered. His dad told him not to tell _anyone_ so right now he was just using a pseudonym, his great-great-grandpapa Yamada’s father’s first or last name, James. It was nice, maybe he was related to Cass…but still, it was a little nerve-wracking. 

Eh, who was he kidding? Why would the guy notice him? Going back at his task, humming, he heard a rather loud snort. “What’s this? A man that works in a garden?” 

Liam lifted his head, a little puzzled. Rena, who’d been untroubled before, now looked fearful. “…He’s noticed you.” 

“Is it unheard of that a man works in a field?” 

“Mostly, yes.” 

Great. What did men do here then, scratch their asses? They didn’t work in a field, they didn’t cook, they didn’t parent—they barely did what they apparently were supposed to do. Pathetic. Pressing his lips tightly together, he proudly went about his task. He was helping Rena put food on the table and that’s what mattered. Ever since he came, he was able to notice she was looking less pale, less…malnourished. He was hoping she was getting more to eat now. 

‘Frederick’ dismounted. He was wearing a long navy blue coat and he was the dapperest person he ever expected to see outside of a PBS miniseries based on a British novel. His hair, just a little blonder than his, was swept back as he leaned on the fence post, staring at him drolly. “What’s your name?” 

Great, he was being bullied. Or about to be. He tried to ignore him. “You’re not from around here, are you? One of those criminals they brought in?” 

Liam’s jaw grew taut. Criminal. “If you were from around here you’d know that when a Middleton asks your name you answer _immediately._ ” 

Rena stared at him frantically which was pretty shocking because she was the most apathetic being he’d ever met and that was even considering his grandpapa. But…he couldn’t. Well, he could, with the fake name but what gave him the right to come demanding his name? 

“I’d hate to see you and the lass’ little garden mysteriously come to harm just because you’re stingy with greetings, twit.” 

…What an awful place. Balling his fists, he rose to his feet, annoyed by empty threats merely made to flex his power and lifted his head to pin him with a hard look. “I’m Liam Middleton. Does that satisfy you?” 

He supposed the hat was probably blocking his face so when he stood up it was probably almost cinematic. He’d like to imagine so as Frederick stared at him, stunned. But wait, damn, he looked like his father too. Ugh, this wasn’t good. Frederick visibly swallowed, his face becoming irritated. “No… _commoner_ is allowed to have the Middleton name.” 

“I’m not from around here.” 

“Ch-Change your name.” 

“Done. I’m Liam James now. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” 

Kneeling back, he didn’t look up until the man had trotted away. Rena stared at him, her expression quite puzzled. “…Why would you tell him your name is Middleton?” 

“…I am a Middleton. James is just a cover name.” It was all out there now anyway and he forgot this field was probably the home of gossip. Plus, there were probably _tons_ of Middletons, he didn’t have to be a part of _this_ clan necessarily! 

She stared at him before slowly dropping the tomatoes into a basket. Despite only knowing her a month, it was weird that he sensed something was on the tip of her tongue. When she dropped down to pull the roots out of the ground, she shocked him with a whisper. “The Middleton brother that excommunicated, are…are you his relative?” 

“…Yes.” 

Rena was absolutely dismayed. “…Great. That’s just the drama I need.” 

“Drama for _you_?” 

“Yes! If you’re a Middleton I very well can’t be engaged to you, it’d be _class insanity_.” 

Liam leered at the reasoning. “Rena, I am not _these_ Middletons, got it? If I wanted to marry you I would marry you regardless of what ‘class’ you’re in. It’s about the person you are, not what you have. It’s just strange that this town seems so perplexed about mankind being just that: human. We’re not money or gender, we’re just beings.” 

She gave him a cold look. “And I imagine it’s quite easy for you to say that being on the upper end.” 

“It is” he relented reluctantly, putting the weeds in a pile, “But…if I were to marry and my heart said ‘no’ because the person I love only has a gold piece to their name then there’s something wrong with me. That’s…that’s not love. That’s…not even reason.” 

Rena frowned, shaking her head, “…Love is a rich man’s game, Liam. ‘Reason’ is how everyone else makes their ends meet.” 

His eyes widened as she quietly went back to work. Love was a ‘rich man’s game’? What? 

…Damn this complicated place! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Frederick Middleton stared around at the various mansions lining the cobblestoned streets leading to his family’s estate. Some were outside sipping tea on their porches while others were playing croquet. It was all… 

…So drab. 

Shaking his head, he glowered as he thought about today’s development, however. Sometimes he’d go into the village because they had far more interesting lives than a handful of people in the upper quadrant but today, why, this was interesting _and_ infuriating. Who did that bastard think he was claiming their name while-while _farming?_

Dismounting his horse, he gave it to the stable boy and wandered into the large house. Taking off his gloves, he handed them to a servant along with his cap before seeking out his parents. They’d know how to handle this and perhaps let him handle the outcome…at least it was something to do. 

He paused outside of the sitting room before knocking, assuming they were there. His mother’s voice answered him, inviting him in. 

The beautiful woman was stretched across his father’s settee, holding a cup of tea while his father sat in the smaller recliner with his. The woman smiled at him, sitting up straight and patting the seat beside her. “Come sit, dear. How was your ride?” 

“Frustrating” he muttered, accepting the gesture and sitting beside her while she poured a cup for him. 

“How so?” his father questioned, a book in his other hand that he seemed to be skimming. 

“I met a boy with one of those minnowry girls. He was farming in the field like-like a _woman_.” 

His mother frowned, “It’s uncommon now, love, but not too long ago men primarily worked the fields. It’s not unheard of.” 

His father nodded in confirmation, not looking up from his book. Fine, that was the least of his concerns. “He’s from the outside, one of those criminals. You know what he said his name was? Liam Middleton.” 

…Strangely, his father slowly looked up at him, a…startled expression on his face. “…What?” 

“He said his name was Liam Middleton but I told him that was simply impossible. I mean, I’m sure it’s a common name on the outside but he said the name ‘Liam James’ would do as well--” 

“Frederick” his mum whispered, “What…what does he look like?” 

Why were they so curious? “Strange! Why, he has these very sharp eyes and they had the nerve to be red--” 

His mother immediately looked to his father with this remark…and the man stood to pace. What? “…It can’t be. It…it just can’t.” 

What…? Mother watched her father seem to grow disheveled before smiling, “…Darling, can you do us a small favor and request the lad come have tea with us?” 

Have tea?! Weren’t they going to charge him with treason for taking their name? Confused, he nodded dumbly before taking the venture back into the village but with a carriage this time. If he was anything like last time Frederick assumed he’d have to drag him back but, well, that could be exciting as well. 

To his luck, the bastard was already walking out of the village with that minnowry girl. Coming to a stop beside them, he sniffed, “You.” 

Whoever he was stared, seeming rather flabbergasted. “…Hi?” 

“My mother and father seek an audience with you. If you’ll come with me.” 

“And _why_ would I even do such a thing?” 

It worked last time so he gathered it’d work this time too. “I’m sure your ‘fiancee’ would be quite upset to lose the land she was able to attain but I’m sure there are several others that would gladly take it with a little coercion in the council.” 

‘Liam’ looked at him rather lividly. “…You really are rotten bastards.” 

Frederick was stunned. How dare he speak to him that way? With the nerve to even roll his eyes, ‘Liam’ gritted out, “I am covered in _sweat_ and _dirt._ May I walk Rena home then take a quick bath so I am at least presentable in front of your parents?” 

‘Rena’? He was calling the minnowry a name? She looked alarmed, “N-No need, Liam, if he’s requesting your presence then I can carry everything back--” 

“Nonsense! We got _two_ hams today and a bag of beans and they’re heavy!” 

“But--” 

Frederick stared at the two bicker, sickeningly more intrigued than he ought to be before quietly interjecting: “Set the things on the back of the cart and we’ll take you to her home.” 

The minnowry looked horrified and Liam smiled…forcedly. “That’s awfully kind of you. Thanks.” 

Why did his parents want to meet this son of a bitch? He would only upset his mother’s sensibilities with his crudeness. The two of them sat on the back with their things, thankfully enough. Frederick felt ill riding into the lower valley where she told them she lived. It was so…desolate, this place. Liam called them to stop when they finally came to her shanty and helped the girl carry her bounty inside. Finally he came back out and resumed his place, muttering the location of his abode. Well, if this place made him ill, that place made him heave. His lovely mum in the presence of a criminal. Appalling. 

Liam went inside for about fifteen minutes, leaving him there to sit like an idiot. Who didn’t invite someone in for tea when making them wait? Uncouth. 

The door opened, alas, and when the man walked out he was wearing a button down white shirt with a maroon vest over it and a pair of those ‘jeans’ their kind wore. He stared at some sort of square device, their communication, before slipping it into his pocket. “…I’m ready when you are.” 

Ugh…this…this was more excitement than he ever expected. It didn’t sit well. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Calm down, Ivan. Surely there’s an explanation.” 

Ivan Middleton paced the length of the sitting room for the umpteenth time, pausing only to attempt to stop his brain from rushing. ‘Liam Middleton’. According to Ash Preston that was the name of one of his sons. Preston also assured that the woman he’d married, why, the poor babes wouldn’t last to their second birthday. Ivan…Ivan had believed it but that was almost sixteen years ago now. 

It could be a coincidence. Liam wasn’t an uncommon name and Middleton wasn’t either. But…together? And with red eyes? 

…A criminal? 

Gretel pet down her dress as she stood, walking over to hug his waist. “…You haven’t heard anything of him in close to twenty years. This must seem like quite the opportunity and I…I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.” 

Right. Right, there…there were probably a number of explanations for this. It…it didn’t have to be what…he thought it was. 

At long last, the door opened and he swiftly looked, ready to see some strange being that he’d disregard and forget about fleetingly. Instead, his heart jumped to his throat. 

He followed in behind his son and despite what Frederick said they were almost duplicates in height and stature. His hair…his hair was actually even closer to his hair color than Frederick’s. The way he walked and looked around, his very face, even with the mark and red eyes, there…there was no doubt. 

…He was his brother’s son. 

“Mother, father, this is Liam _Middleton_ or so he claims” Frederick said drolly. 

Gretel stared, having grown pale before quickly sitting down, covering her lips with her hands. Frederick went to her, worried, while Ivan just stared at this being he thought he’d never meet. Liam smiled awkwardly, “H-Hello.” 

…He…he even had an accent. Ivan thought they’d…they’d be accentless if they were there. “H…Hello, Liam.” 

Speechless for a moment, he gaped, trying to say something before clearing his throat. “…You’re…you’re Dirk’s boy.” 

“Yes.” 

Rubbing his forehead, he found himself laughing in confusion, “I’m…I’m sorry. I thought you’d…look a lot stranger.” 

“I apparently have good genes on both sides of the family” Liam said simply, rubbing his wrist as he looked around. 

There…there were so many _questions._ Having to pace again, Ivan rasped, “I-I don’t understand, Frederick said you’re here on criminal charges--” 

“I got into a tussle with a fellow back home I didn’t much care for. Generally speaking we don’t turn those things in but he felt like pressing charges so here I am.” 

Ivan pursed his lips, “And I imagine it was appropriate to your father to send you to his homeland as ‘punishment’?” 

Sighing, Liam shook his head, “To the contrary, he was _entirely_ against this and to be honest…I’m not supposed to be here. He wanted me to avoid you all.” 

A pang of hurt hit his heart. “O-Oh, I see.” 

About to tell him he ought not dishonor his father’s wishes, Gretel flew to her feet, “Does your father think it’s acceptable for him to not try to contact us in seventeen years? And then he sends the one link here and commands you avoid us like we’re undesirable!?” 

Liam frowned softly, “Well, I don’t know, honestly. Da never spoke of home and I don’t know why he never wrote or anything. He seemed very upset though so I was under the impression you two had a falling out.” 

…Da. This boy in a mysterious country…would still call his father ‘da’. Ivan sat at his desk, dropping his head. “Ah, wait, is that da’s book?” 

Ivan looked up wearily, glancing at the novel he’d had one of the workers in the Middleton Corporation order for him. Pursing his lips, he nodded. “I…I try to purchase all of his books.” 

The boy stared at him, confused. Never spoke of home, ay? That meant that he never spoke of him either then…he’d been forgotten. “…I don’t know if I’d call it a falling out, Liam. I…I suppose I’m to blame. Your father, your…da, he attempted the best he could to get me to accept his choice but I refused. I…I was furious when he left and was furious when…when he sent me this letter following your and your brother’s birth. He was…so happy. I…I always meant to respond, truly, but…but time…got so far away from me.” 

Ill that the infant his brother had wrote about so jovially in the last piece of communication they’d had was now standing before him a man, Ivan pursed his lips. Dirk…had every right to want nothing to do with him. He’d been the one to shun him away. 

“…May I call you ‘uncle’? I dislike calling older relatives by their first names, it’s uncomfortable.” 

Ivan looked up at him, shocked. Liam appeared sincere. “O-Of course.” 

“Well, Uncle Ivan, I have a brother and…I haven’t spoken to him since I’ve gotten here. I haven’t really wanted to but I know that brothers who love each other ought not stop speaking, especially for seventeen years. Would you like to speak to da?” 

“…What? I…I mean, I…suppose” he whispered faintly. 

Liam nodded and suddenly took one of those devices out of his pocket, pressing something before placing it to his ear. Humming, he smiled, “Hey, da! Are you busy?” 

Ivan almost had a heart attack, about to blurt that he’d changed his mind, that he couldn’t. Liam patted his hip for a moment as he listened before murmuring, “Da, I, uh, broke one of my promises but…I think it’ll change your mind.” 

His hands trembled as Liam placed the phone on his desk, pressing a button on the side…and there he was. 

Dirk. 

By some…magic or technology or whatever they called it, an image of Dirk transmitted from the phone, hovering from the machine. His little brother stared, wide-eyed, the exact _duplicate_ of what he was the day he left while Ivan was starting to gray and gain little wrinkles in his face. People said he’d aged well considering but…but his brother, he…he hadn’t aged at all. 

“…Ivan.” 

“Dirk…” 

Gretel stood, seeming prepared to rail on his brother. She’d been the most upset by the betrayal, the least moved by Dirk’s potential reasons for not contacting him. He held up a hand toward her quietly. It…it didn’t matter. 

“Uh, I’ll wait outside” Liam offered politely, walking to the door. 

Frederick stared at the contraption in horror while Gretel looked greatly upset…alas, finally, they conceded and also left. Ivan gulped and twiddled his finger while Dirk anxiously looked side to side silently. Clearing his throat, Ivan blurted, “You-you look well!” 

“T-Thank you. You’re, uh, you’re not looking badly yourself. Your…your health is good?” 

“Well, the doctors are always saying something’s wrong. I’m not active enough or I don’t eat enough vegetables…” 

Dirk frowned, “You ought to do those things then, I’d say.” 

“Per…perhaps. You’re, um, you’re…you’re happy?” 

“What…?” 

“You’re happy? I-I mean, your-your son, he’s…--I-I don’t know what I was expecting in my imagination but…he’s a handsome beautiful lad” Ivan fumbled. 

Dirk stared at him. He seemed…confused, almost. “…Thank you.” 

“The-the eye color must be his mother’s, I’d assume. Quite shocking” he rambled, standing to pace, “But-but they’re lovely, like you always described, very vibrant. I, uh, I assume your wife, she is still with you?” 

“Yes, Chika and I are still married….” 

“Good” he nodded, sitting again, “G-Good…I, uh, I… um…” 

Struggling, he got out, “I just wanted you to be happy and I…in my younger days, I thought that the only way for you to find happiness was here and—and I-I struggled to accept that you had happiness anywhere else. Had…had I truly thought about it, from-from this letter I never answered or the fact you never came back here then I would have realized that you…you could have had both your happiness and…and we…we could have seen each other. Instead, I—I took it personally, that you’d-you’d leave me for a woman but I…” 

He swallowed, embarrassed to admit it all this time later, “I-I belittled your feelings back then, Dirk, because they were…they were very possible and perhaps I was jealous so I…I did tell you something awful because I…I wasn’t willing to give her up to you if she’d so desired and…and it’s a lot similar. It…it should never have come between me and someone you wanted to spend your life with because I know that draw is strong too. I…I don’t know if I’d have traded my happiness with my family either and…what was important is that you are happy and…and you are so…so that’s what matters and I’m…I’m sorry I made…I made it seem like I’d…I’d want nothing to do with your son, my nephew, or that I’m the type of person you wouldn’t want him to see. The…the truth is I’ve just…not known how to say this.” 

“…Ivan, I--” 

On his side, someone called him and he looked back. He dropped his head a moment before looking to him slowly, “…I have a meeting, Ivan.” 

“O-Oh, alright” he whispered, “I’m-I’m glad I…I got to speak to you once more then.” 

Dirk visibly swallowed, amazing to Ivan that he could perceive this when they were an ocean away from one another. “The…the family line, it’s…it’s the same number it’s always been? Actually, it…it still exists?” 

“Y-Yes, of course, I…I still do some things with the corporation.” 

Nodding, Dirk gave him a smile, “Then after my meeting I will call you and we’ll catch up, alright? Tell my busybody son I’ll speak to him later and that he best call his mum soon, she’s very despondent without him around.” 

“I-I will.” 

“I’ll speak to you soon.” 

Ivan finally breathed when his image disappeared and the call apparently ended, covering his face with his hands as he wept into them. God, seventeen years…that bastard Ash, why, he had no idea how he could stomach not knowing if his sister was alright or not. He didn’t even _care_ and Ivan spent at least half his day wondering if Dirk was going to be dead in the ground or not. His only solace was when the man released one of his books, signaling he was alive to write it. But…but better than that, he was happy. He…he was so relieved. 

Wiping his eyes with a kerchief, certain he was still bright red but knowing he needed to speak to the others who were waiting, he picked up the phone and went to the door. Liam was leaning against the wall, Frederick and Gretel sitting on a chair. The woman still seemed…angry but he hadn’t been angry in a long time. She looked up and immediately hissed, “Did he upset you? You look like you’ve cried.” 

“I’m not upset, my dear” he assured, touching her hand, “Just…so very comforted that my little brother is okay.” 

He turned to Liam and gave the phone back, smiling some, “Um, if you’re not too busy, why don’t I show you around? I’m sure your father didn’t mention our parents or anything.” 

Liam blanched, gaping, “You mean I do have more grandparents? Da doesn’t even visit his mum or dad?” 

“Well…no. But we have pictures.” 

…Sorry, mum, da. It took your son far too long to reach out to your baby and the effort came through your grandchild. Maybe finally things were settled in the Middleton lineage again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“That damned— _twit_.” 

Rena Haywood lifted her skirts as she marched, looking around for that… _truant_. People in the town whispered as she sought him out but at this moment their judgment didn’t bother her as much as _him_. 

Owning land meant producing actual money. Actual money, not crops or produce. No, owning the three fields that her father inherited meant that they had to pay taxes. Her father was so appalled he shunned the land and told her to ‘take care of it’ and hadn’t looked back since. Unfortunately that didn’t mean ‘see to it they’re sold’ but ‘see to it that they stay in our name and kept’. Easy for someone with less than nothing status to do indeed. 

It was a job almost no one wanted, dealing with the criminals that came here to fulfil their punishment. She signed up for it because the task meant that the taxes on the fields were taken care of. All it meant was taking a miscreant with her and having them ‘assist’. She’d had quite a few unsavory ones but usually they weren’t here long and she admittedly just told them to stay in their shacks, she’d take care of the task. When Liam grew outraged with her information about mothers she thought she’d just go back to the same. 

Lo, he came back. Even apologized for some reason, like anyone ever felt inclined to apologize to her. He was a weird lad, too…too _nice_. She was partially inclined to believe he had nothing to do with violence because it would mean he wasn’t as innocent as he acted. Wouldn’t be entirely unreasonable either though… 

The problem was he was actually _helpful_. While she could very well go back to the way things were, getting the growth high in the trees that he would sometimes actually climb and bartering for actually substantial things from that old bat was…good. Her father was pleased that she was bringing home meat now and…and she actually had enough food for a full helping herself. Perhaps she was getting spoiled. 

However, when September came around, Liam’s helpfulness started to wane. He apparently had ‘school work’ as well as her tasks and doing both was weighing on him, it seems. He overslept all the time and he tried to bail out early. That was his punishment though and he’d have to learn to do both sufficiently! Or at least abandon the schooling, he’d probably had enough of it anyway. 

Almost to the gate, she was at her wit’s end when, finally, she saw the back of his head, standing around and looking. That lazy bum. Marching right to him, she snarled, “You have some nerve bunking off when you promised me you’d work, Liam!” 

He turned to stare at her, wide-eyed. That’s right, you’ve been caught! Glowering as he was wearing a blue shirt underneath a button down shirt, his ‘nice clothing’, she snatched his arm and dragged him to work regardless if he messed up his things. “Why, as soon as you start schooling you become irresponsible! I swear it’s done nothing good for you!” 

…It was strange to her that Liam allowed her to rant and rave at him about things. Should she have done it to anyone else, even those from the outside, they’d have threatened her to be silent and she’d say no more. Liam, why, he not only accepted her admitted nagging but even apologized. He was a weird man. Even now, he didn’t say _anything_. Ugh. 

If Rena wasn’t already frustrated out of her mind, getting him to pick around the yams was like starting back from square one! He seemed unsure and the schooling must’ve been affecting what _she_ taught him! “What is the matter with you?” she demanded when he pulled at a root, “Why are you bad at this again?” 

He…smiled. But it was very peculiar because he smiled all the time but this one seemed less…cheery. And he still hadn’t spoken a word, was he ill? He was too chatty for her blood typically but him not speaking at all was suspicious at best. Glaring at him, Rena finally noticed…that marking on his face. “…Isn’t that mark usually on your other cheek? Don’t tell me you draw it on for some reason?” 

Liam just sighed miserably, dropping his head. What was wrong with him!? She was ready to terminate his services again! 

“Oh my God, Rena, forgive me!” 

…What? 

She flew to her feet out of pure horror when…Liam ran onto the field, wearing the clothes he’d usually wear for work. He pressed his hands pleadingly together, staring at her in a panic, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Uncle Ivan asked me to breakfast this morning and it was _so good_ and next thing I know I was waking up in the sitting room, I’m sorry!” 

Everyone on the field was whispering in fear too as she blanched, almost screaming, “What _witchcraft_ is this?” 

“Wha?” 

“Liam…” 

Liam’s eyes widened as whoever the hell this duplicate spirit was rose to his feet, staring at him anxiously. “Elam? What the hell are you doing here?” 

“I-I haven’t been able to speak to you in almost _two months_ , you prick. Anger has its limits!” 

‘Liam’, if that’s _who he was,_ scoffed loudly, “I never said I was angry, now did I?” 

“You don’t _have_ to!” ‘Elam’ threw his hands up, “I’m not bloody dumb, doofus, I’d never speak to you again if the situation were otherwise!” 

Liam took his doppelganger’s place, snorting, “Don’t you have school work to do, Elam? Keep your grades up or your scholarship goes out the window.” 

“My grades are _fine_. Won’t you just let me speak to you? I’ve come all this way because I’ve felt awful—Mint has been a depressed _mess_ since you left. Please, we…we don’t want you to hate us” he whispered. 

“I don’t hate my brother or my good friend, Elam, you ought to know that. Now’s not a good time though, I have…I have a lot of work to be done. Once I adjust to this schedule I’ll give you a call, okay?” 

…Brother? ‘Elam’ stared at him miserably before just walking away, seeming disgruntled. Now that that imposter was gone it was the actual Liam’s turn to be silent. Everyone around them stared, whispering that he was created by ‘sinister’ forces. Rena…Rena questioned it too. “…Why…why does he look precisely like you aside for the mark?” 

“You mean to tell me you’ve never had twins in the town before?” he questioned quietly. 

Twins? “I-I mean, what happens? Do you simply split in two?” 

Liam raised a brow, “Well…somewhat? When we’re in the womb, the…egg or something splits, I suppose, and in our case we’re identical twins. We…we shared the womb together.” 

_What_ ? “You mean two…inside your mother… _at once_?” 

“…Yes.” 

“It’s not possible!” 

“It’s _very_ possible!” he scowled, dropping a potato into the bin, “I come from a practical _lineage_ of twins. Yes, it’s rare but some mothers have had up to seven or eight babies inside of them at a time.” 

_Madness._ “All of them…forced… _out_ at one time.” 

Liam’s eyes briefly widened, shaking his head, “Yes, women are splendid creatures. I don’t know how they manage the one let alone multiple.” 

… ‘Splendid creatures’. He was always praising women when…when they were nothing. “…Is that why you love your mum and grew upset with my remark? She willingly pushed two of you from her body?” 

He actually smiled, a softer expression on his face than his brother’s. “…Honestly, I’d never thought of it that way, Rena. I suppose that’s one reason I adore my mum. She’s put up with us ever since.” 

…Mm. “So I suppose you miss her.” 

“Oh, indeed. But…” he started, pausing and looking in the direction his brother took, “…I need to clear my conscience so it’s good I’m here. I’d never want to weigh her down with my dark feelings. I…I’d never want to burden her.” 

…Dark feelings. Burden _her_. 

Too…nice. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“My love, you must eat something…” 

She opened her eyes when she felt the bed slightly shift under her husband as he sat, rubbing her shoulder as she lied in bed with an equally miserable Amory. 

The day he left she’d told herself it was the best option. And it still was it was just…her smiley baby had never been away from them this long. The most was a month and here it was going on three with eight more? 

It hit Vera hardest first, Liam being her beloved older brother who would always take time to play with her. She loved Elam as well, of course, but Elam wasn’t quite as youthful or patient as his twin. She cried, asking that they bring him back but all they could do was explain that he’d be back in so many months. 

Next was Amory. Her dear derp and Liam were most like her and Russell had been, the dog often sleeping in Liam’s bed or going on mini-adventures together. Like when Mint went to California for a year, Amory loyally sat by the window for hours looking for his Liam and while Chika could coax him away, he was clearly sad as well. 

Herself…it just… sitting up, clenching her head, she rasped, “Dirk, it does not make sense, it just doesn’t.” 

“Sweetie…” 

“It is not my Liam’s nature! Perhaps one defensive hit, he is trained to do these things, but pummeling this boy into the ground? It goes against the grain of my son!” 

It was maddening. Why, when she told papa, he said it simply didn’t happen. It was confusing how blunt he was at first but he said ‘that’s just not Liam. Unless that guy was really just looking for a beating, Liam is not like that’. 

Papa also was hit hard by Liam’s absence, citing he missed his grandson’s random ways and ninja-skills in Bion. “Send my damn grandson away for giving a well-deserved beating.” 

Elam…Elam seemed affected but he’d been awfully quiet since all this so he must’ve been upset. Weirdly Cody and Cassidy, why, they were always over before but she’d hardly seen them since Liam left. It was hard to imagine why, they were all companions… 

Dirk gave her a pleading look, “Chika, you know I love you, right?” 

“I love you too.” 

“Well, if that’s the case, please, don’t spend your free weekends like this, just lying miserably in bed. You know Liam would hate to see you like this. And he would also hate to see you neglecting to eat.” 

Ugh, she wanted nothing to eat. Kissing Dirk softly, she mumbled, “Papa is working today, maybe I will go have a bite to eat with him.” 

“Sounds good, love, you haven’t been getting out much beside work either. I, um, I might call Ivan or something…” 

If there was one good thing about Liam being there it was he helped bridge the gap between her husband and his only surviving blood relative. Dirk had come home puffy faced and cried in her lap for a good hour that he was an awful brother and that he ought to have tried to contact Ivan sooner. Apparently he and the man had had a long heart to heart and she felt that was good. Things certainly changed between people. 

Telling him that was a wonderful idea, she got dressed and smiled when the offer to take Amory for a ride perked up his sad soul. She put his leash on at the door and they walked to her car. Mama and Uncle Max had Vera for the weekend, a strange sequence to her as any seeing as Uncle Max did not live with her parents but for the life of her it seemed that way so…she could go investigate. 

Going to the police station, she carried Amory under her arm when she asked to go to records. They sent her in the right direction and she approached the receptionist, the woman looking up at her weirdly. “May I help you?” 

“Yes…my son recently had charges settled against him based on several tapes given to the officials. I would like to see them if possible.” 

While Chika hated arguing, she needed the peace of mind and despite the woman saying that there was no real point, she finally relented probably just to get Chika out of her hair. Again, she hated troubling people to that extent but…for her sanity that this was Liam doing something in a drunken stupor, that’s all. 

Amory sat in her lap as she looked at one of the floating interfaces they were using, taking some tertiary pride that it was a model she and Nemoto Eiji had helped release three years ago. The woman said it was ‘tricky’ probably to chase Chika off but she probably had no idea Chika knew precisely how to make it work. 

Starting the tape, she watched as…what did appear to be Liam’s back was punching Joshua Hilllard in the face. Her stomach sank. Oh Liam… 

…Muffled yelling came and… 

…Wait. What? 

Chika stared long and hard at the tape, rewinding a number of times before the video ended. Watching it a good dozen times before standing, silently thanking the woman for her time, she slowly walked out to her car…and sat there. 

She took her time on the drive home, stopping and getting Amory some treats. He seemed pleased with how the day went despite his friend’s absence. She…she… 

Opening the door once they arrived back home, she let Amory off his leash before grabbing her phone. She… 

“ _Elam Alexander Middleton,_ you get down here this _instance_!!” 

She was _enraged_. 

Even Amory seemed alarmed, quickly going to hide when not only Elam came down but Dirk did too, looking shocked. “Baby, what’s the matter? Why are you yelling?” 

Elam looked stunned as she rapidly dialed Liam’s number. It was five in the evening here and ten there so Liam was preparing to go to sleep but she didn’t care. He answered, looking very groggy. “Mum, can I call you back in the morning? I’m exhausted.” 

“No. No, you cannot.” 

She set the phone on projection and set it beside Elam like both of them were in the room. Pacing, gritting her teeth as she fought this…this unsettling _rage,_ she hissed, “How could you?” 

“How…could we what?” 

“Don’t you _dare_! So you really both believed I’d not figure this out?!” she found herself snapping, “You think I would not desire to see that video and not realize what was afoot?” 

Elam blanched, gaping, as Liam dropped his head. Dirk looked between them before looking to her, “W-What do you mean?” 

“I knew it was off. I knew _something_ was not right. Liam is not the sort of person to lose complete measure on his emotions but for _Elam_ , it makes a lot more sense. It was not _Liam_ that assaulted Joshua, it was Elam!” 

Dirk gawked, looking to their squirming sons, “…What? _What_? Is this true, Liam? Elam?” 

Elam kneaded his hands…before, infuriatingly, nodding. Dirk mouthed speechlessly, lifting his hands, “W-what the _hell_ , you two?! What in the _world_ made you _conceal_ something like this?! Are you both _insane_?!” 

“Da--” Elam protested. 

“You—you _and Mint_ let your brother get toted off to jail, judged, and take the punishment for something _you did_? How the _hell_ can you be that selfish?!” Dirk yelled. 

Elam was flushed, upset, “I-I just _panicked_ , okay? When they came to the door and-and were arresting Liam, I-I really _wanted_ to say something and I was b-but Liam told me to keep my mouth silent when we talked before they sentenced him!” 

“I can’t believe this” Dirk laughed, humorless and incredulous, “And what exactly do you two have to say for yourselves? What was _even_ the reason?! Liam, why didn’t you just _say_ something?!” 

Liam had been silent, his cheeks growing red….before he _broke_. “How _could I_?! How could I _say something_?! They had _several tapings,_ they had more than one or two _,_ and not _once_ did it even _occur_ to them it was Elam!! We’re damned _twins_ yet me, the mediocre one with a handful of detentions here and there, is the _first_ one they conclude and him, the perfect fully accredited one, isn’t even _capable_ of such things!! And then to make it _worse_ , neither of you questioned it either!! You thought the exact same thing, it just _must_ be Liam because Elam would never do such a thing! Oh, Liam, he wouldn’t either, but between the two it’s _got_ to be him! So yea, I took the fall, I didn’t want your perfect Elam to lose his scholarship or be out of school! I’ll sacrifice myself since it _had_ to me, after all! Neither of you even _questioned_ it! I’ve been here for three months and you’re _just watching the video_ ?!” 

Dirk recoiled, apparently struck by his words. Liam was never angry…but for that brief moment she didn’t care. “How _dare you_?” she screamed. 

They all flinched and she could only account for a handful of times she’d been this livid, this…incapable of controlling her emotions. How dare he? “You both…you both told me _no different_. You _made_ this up” she trembled, seething, “Don’t you _dare_ sit there and scream that we didn’t question this!!” 

“You _didn’t_!” Liam countered angrily. 

“Because I never _had to_!! Y-you both have always told me _everything_!!” 

That caused the blood to leech from Liam’s face as he gaped, Elam looking almost flabbergasted. How…how dare they…? Tears welling in her eyes, overcome with everything, she hissed shakily, “You…you have _always_ expressed your troubles and concerns to me. How…how dare you? I’ve-I’ve _never_ been more disappointed in both of you.” 

And…and she left, rushing upstairs to her own hideout to recenter herself, or, at least try…how… 

How could they? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“…Um, w…well…”_

_Da…tried to reassure them, sitting there as they struggled to keep it together. He looked surprised and was…was really trying. “Boys, this…this isn’t a good thing you’ve done and…and your mother and I will discuss how we’ll handle it, just…just don’t…don’t take it too to heart, she’s just upset. She’s been quite stressed lately.”_

It didn’t work. 

Liam Middleton sat up on the bed he had in Galeton, his eyes puffy and sticky. Da had wandered off to try to talk to mum but apparently she wasn’t going to speak to either of them and they both just sat there in shambles. 

Yes. Yes, he’d been _enraged_ for months that to everyone around them it couldn’t have possibly been Elam, why, they never even humored the thought. Even his mum that understood him and only said it seemed out of character never said ‘maybe it’s Elam’. Then to top it all off, Elam and Mint had been perfectly fine to let him take the blame? He’d…he’d needed Galeton to cleanse the malice he felt against everyone there. 

His mum came in with a sledgehammer and destroyed it right good, didn’t she? 

Burying his face in his hands, exhausted, he shook his head. Oh, she was _right_. If he could tell his mum Elam was mad that he walked in on him jerking off and Elam could tell her he slept with the girl Liam liked then they sure as hell could tell her there’d been a mix up. Why _would_ she question it? He’d never _rebutted_ it. If he didn’t speak up for himself when he _did_ discuss everything with her then why would she think any differently? This _also_ didn’t fit his persona, he was very open with his mum. He-He was just so mad due to his own damn insecurities and inadequacies next to Elam he failed to realize he was betraying _himself_. He worried about burdening her with anger caused by him not being _him_. 

Elam burst into tears the second da left and damned if he wasn’t close behind. He…he couldn’t remember one instance in either of their lives where their mama seemed disappointed in them. Even _seemed_. For her to be so upset to even tell it to them, why, it felt like his world was snatched from underneath him. 

Finally, he spoke with Elam and told him more about his feelings and Elam expressed he didn’t want Liam to feel like he was more important. He would have taken the charge a thousand times over, honest, but that Liam had been the one to insist. He had… “ _You’re important too, Liam. You know you should be the one here enjoying your last year of school. I-I just thought you were doing that as a stupid protective brother, not…not for something like that. I-I mean you were angry and haven’t been speaking to me I thought that was just-just because I was a hothead and you’ve been lecturing me to cool down lately and-and I’m sorry.”_

This was the biggest communication error to date in this family. That was also who Liam was: the type to do anything to make Elam or his friends happy. Elam ought to have thought that’s what was occurring because it fit who Liam is. It was all…all drifting away. 

Except that his mother was outraged with them. 

He couldn’t stop weeping even after he hung up, lying in bed and crying himself into brief spells of sleep. By the time his alarm clock rang, he’d probably accrued a total of an hour. His…his heart just hurt so much. 

Getting dressed, he dragged himself down the road to Rena’s home, expecting her callous remarks about him being less than productive today. No, he was going to be of no use today, he felt. 

She stared at him but didn’t say anything as they meandered through the forest. He’d asked why they didn’t just go back to the same spots they found yesterday but she gave him a look, demanding how he figured a crop would pop up in the _exact_ same spot a mere day later. Yes, very true…as it was autumn, Rena had some hellbent obsession with finding ‘trumpet mushrooms’. What the hell were with these mushrooms? He hated the things. 

Weakly finding chestnuts, another delicacy his relatives and their neighbors pined for, Liam stopped. _‘I’ve never been more disappointed in both of you’_. 

Clenching his hair, he kneeled and choked on a dry heave. What had he done? Mama… 

“What’s the matter with you? Are you ill?” 

Liam looked up to her, his eyes closed some as he rose to his feet and shook his head. “No, I…I just didn’t sleep well last night.” 

…Oh mum! “And my mama _hates me_!” 

Rena was probably just staring at him as he dropped to curl in a ball again, sobbing. “Rena, I didn’t commit the crime I’m here for, it was-it was my twin, Elam. I-I took the fall for his transgressions and my mama figured it out and I-I even yelled at her because I was upset about this but she totally turned me on my head, she demanded why I just didn’t tell her! I tell my mama everything and-and she told me she’d _never_ been that disappointed in me! She’ll never speak to me again!” 

Nonsense. That’s probably all it was to Rena, hardened by the idea of loving mothers and all. He probably shouldn’t have even mentioned it to her, ugh. Indeed she didn’t remark, going to pick blueberries. Right…just…just toughen up, Liam, you…more than you being guilty of dark feelings, you…you brought this insanity on yourself. That’s…that’s what upset mum. 

When they got out to the field, he woefully picked weeds from around the yams. He might have to retire from this, his heart…his heart just wasn’t there. 

“Rena--” 

“Your mother, she’s raised you for how many years?” 

Liam’s eyes widened, startled that she finally spoke. “…S-Seventeen, almost eighteen, years. My whole life.” 

She tugged the long purple-like potatoes up and put them in her basket, not looking away from the task. “You have a mother that raised you your whole life and you’re bellyaching because for the first time she’s told you she’s disappointed in you?” 

…Ouch. “Yea, guess I am” he muttered. 

Rena just shook her head. It…it wasn’t her fault she didn’t understand. Her father, why, Liam was almost prepared to actually be guilty for a crime: punching that man between the eyes to hopefully bring him to his bloody senses. Just yesterday he told Rena he was sick of the food she brought and that he’d eat none of it…but she’d still better find something for him to eat. Damned bastard. 

“If I understand this person you describe as your mother then she’ll forgive you. I doubt there’s _never_ been a moment where you’ve upset her in seventeen years of life, that’d be impossible. Your mum may be angry with you but the woman you seem so loyal to is going to forgive you, in spite of your mistake. She loves you enough to be upset over a decision that affects basically only you so I doubt it’s anything permanent. You told me yourself she’d give and do anything for you so how is one event enough to end her love? Now stop being so miserable and focus on your task.” 

…Eh? He looked up at her as she stood to check on the other field. What…? 

Letting out a breath, he swallowed and went about his task. He…he couldn’t say he was ‘convinced’ by her reasoning because there was nothing really holding his mother to forgiving him, right? Nonetheless, he…he did feel a little better. It was true, this decision altered _his_ life and a less caring cold mother wouldn’t care… 

Oh, this still sucked. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nemoto Eiji drank a pumpkin spice latte, having stated ‘you crazy Americans and all your pumpkin s—t’ until Chika bought him one to go along with her salted caramel hot chocolate. Naturally the likes of Nemoto Eiji was easily reconvinced. 

He was the one to suggest a walk when she was far from helpful in their work. They went to Starbucks and walked out to the park, sitting on the bench side by side, his arm outstretched behind her as he gazed absently into the distance. Chika had finished professing everything that had occurred with her sons…and how _enraged_ she was with them. How could they not at least clue her in? How…how could they? 

“They have always told me things, Eiji. These are the sons that have told me things that probably no son would tell their mother and they keep something this monumental from me?” she whispered, bowing her head. 

Sipping his drink, Eiji didn’t say anything for a moment before shaking his head, “You know, it took Icarus coming home from school with a black eye for me to find out those brat bastards are bullying him? He’s short and quiet and he’s smart so he’s ‘easy to pick on’, he says. I asked him why he didn’t tell me…he told me he didn’t want to disappoint me.” 

Chika frowned, looking to him as he visibly swallowed, closing his eyes as he smiled rather sadly. “Iris knew too, you know? She’s been defending her little brother and you know why, Chika? Because of the b-word.” 

“B-word?” 

“Burden.” 

She gaped as he laughed humorlessly, covering his eyes with his palm, “It’s funny, isn’t it? Being the children of Nemoto Juro and Hideyoshi Chihaya, we got to live different versions of trying to be self-sufficient as _s—t_ as soon as possible not to burden them. I dunno about you but I told myself I wouldn’t do that to my kids. Yet here we are a generation later and my children feel they’ll burden me when all I want is for them to be okay. To… _help_ them be okay.” 

Astounded, Chika slowly looked out at the cloudless sky, just pale nothingness for miles and miles. “…You mean…we have somehow pushed our feelings, our insecurities in our upbringing, off onto our children?” 

“Inadvertently, I guess” Eiji sighed. “…The dragonborn, why, they’d go to any task for you, Chic, and anyone knows that. Icarus and I, we’re always at one another’s throat, but he really tries. It’s…exactly like our parents raised us and the exact same habits we’ve let them inherit. We…kind of failed.” 

Stomach knotting, she buried her face in her hands. It…it had been a thought process her father tried to cease in her but not one day went by when she felt even the smallest need she placed on her parent’s shoulder…was a trifle. 

A burden. 

She smiled weakly, shaking her head, “…When I was a teenager, a young adult, it made so much sense. But even when I…I struggled with the fact that I had brought them both into this imperfect world, all that reason dissolved away because…because as you said, all I desire is for them to be okay. Now they are me and now I am my mama and papa. I think we swore that would never happen too.” 

Eiji laughed some, groaning, “Luckily I am _not_ struggling with as severe an issue as my old man was growing up but yea, somehow we’re _still_ going through something similar. It’s like the books always said: you may think you can change but something’s always left behind.” 

“Yes…” Chika murmured, “Yes.” 

“But if there’s one thing I can say, Chika, it’s that I raised my pretty seal shark and while Icarus and are the masters of trading mindless jabs at one another he told me that he wouldn’t trade that for anything because it means at the very least I think he’s my equal. And I do. You know what that means though…? We haven’t royally f—ked up raising our kids.” 

Considering that, she smirked, “…When they were two, in my head I did imagine them as bandits and larcenists at this age. A fight, a…squabble defending their friend…? They could certainly be guilty of far worse.” 

Eiji snickered, holding out his drink, “To doing a sort of okay job in not raising sociopaths.” 

“Cheers” Chika smiled sincerely for the first time in days, tapping her cup to his. 

They went back to the office in the school and worked for a few more hours before parting to go home. Could…could she say every single step of the way she’d been there? She’d tried but there was that one event, that time when she gave up on them and was disappointed when they were just _two_ and let her poor Liam hurt himself. They were…they were becoming men now and she had to watch them learn for themselves. It…it was difficult. 

Taking a deep breath outside the front door, she entered. 

“Mama!” 

Chika smiled as Vera came to greet her, Amory at her feet. “Hello, my Vera, my derp. Did you have a fun day?” 

“Yea! But papa said when you got back we may go for pumpkins. Can we, mummy?” Vera pleaded. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, my Vera. First, I need to talk to your big brother. Where is he?” 

“Elam’s upstairs and Liam’s still in England.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

Inhaling, she called to Elam, telling Vera to go find the scarf for Amory that he liked to wear out. Her toddler excitably ran off to her task as Elam, pale and exhausted looking, trudged down the steps. Dirk appeared out of the kitchen, cleaning a cup as he watched them. It’d been at least three days since she properly spoke to either of her sons and she should know that wasn’t the proper way to handle things. No, she’d…end it now. Eiji’s talk…meant much. 

Calling Liam, her equally pale and exhausted son appeared on the other side, looking horrified. “Mama. Mama, I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t think--” 

“No, hold on, Liam” she interrupted, sighing, “…I am sorry. I didn’t…really know how to take it when I learned you both withheld something from me and I got upset. You have both always told me things and I…I just didn’t understand.” 

Liam shook his head, “No, mum, there really wasn’t anything _for_ you to understand. It’s just as you said, I’ve spent my whole life telling you embarrassing and horrifying secrets. You know how we drink and party and yet you’ve never given me one reason to keep this from you. I was-I was just angry and insecure about nonsense and thinking that you considered Elam better than me. But you said it so clearly, I-I tell you everything and I’ve never had any reason not to. You’ve never given either of us a reason not to…” 

“You’ve…you’ve always given us the benefit of the doubt. You chastise us when we do something wrong and lecture us when we ought to do better” Elam murmured, “But I…it might only be me but when the _police_ got involved in something I’d done when you spent all this time teaching us right from wrong, I…I got frightened by the fact I’d…I’d disappoint you. But…we did anyway…” 

Dirk glanced between them as they bowed their heads in silence. “…I’ve always been a little more strict than your mother. She understands that shielding you from choices and their consequences won’t mean you’ll learn them. She knew you’d have to feature them for yourselves and…I’m still disappointed in the whole thing. And I’ve pondered over what to suggest to her to fix this and I’m thinking that Elam will be responsible for completing a year of community service since his brother is serving his sentence.” 

“But da, Elam’s already got a full plate with advanced courses--” Liam protested. 

“As severe as it seems, I agree with your father completely. Liam, you are doing the precise same thing in even more strenuous circumstances and you’re doing it for something you had no part in, in the video _even stopped_. It’s more than fair.” 

Elam swiftly nodded, “Y-Yes, I-I’ll do it. Liam doesn’t have a stove or microwave and is cooking over an open fire, the-the least I can do is help people.” 

Chika smiled softly, “Yes…it’s…it’s still difficult but I suppose one of you would have been away in this situation regardless. And I know you two have somehow become men before my eyes but I am always available to you to speak to should you need it. I won’t judge you, you know that.” 

She couldn’t help laugh softly as Elam _and_ Liam burst into tears, sobbing their apologies for being so secretive. Hugging the son there, she sighed and told him he was always her sensitive little boy but apparently Liam could be too. 

…Papa would probably snort and tell her it was karma now that her sons were guilty of the same secrecy present in her adolescence and she’d probably apologize too. Even if everything _seemed_ a burden to the man it never made it so except in her head. She knew her papa, he was surly and supposedly apathetic but also the man that would sleep in her room to fight off her nightmares of gigantic mice. 

Well, to have gotten them this far she’d known anything could happen. Hopefully everything worked out for the best… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“So who’s the girl?”_

_Liam was falling asleep while his twin seemed breaming with energy. “You know there’s a five hour time difference, right? It’s eleven o’clock here.”_

_“Eleven o’clock?” Elam demanded, lying in bed, “We’d just be getting STARTED at eleven o’clock. Have you gone over there and aged fifty years?”_

_Smirking, Liam shook his head, “I wake up at six now for my portion of the community service to assist ‘the girl’ you met. Not to mention this monumental amount of homework I know from Cass that they’re damn well not doing there.”_

_“Yea, this year’s laid back as s—t. I do have a ton of homework but I have a study hall every day, it’s a cinch to knock out my homework in an hour and a half period.”_

_“Mm…is Mint alright? I haven’t gotten around to calling her yet.”_

_Elam groaned deeply, “…Her father found out from mum inadvertently and she got in trouble too for concealing the whole story. He’s got her doing community service as well.”_

_He grimaced. Yeesh. “…Cody and Cassie haven’t been really hanging out with us lately either” Elam murmured, “I think they understandably feel we betrayed you.”_

_“I’ll talk to them. While I would have preferred to have been there I also would have been too sad for you losing everything for a squabble. What has Josh done?”_

_Sighing, Elam looked to the side and smiled, “Made quite a few enemies. People know what happened and he’s been labeled a ‘punk’ and an abusive prick.”_

_“Mm…”_

_Liam’s eyes widened when Vera appeared, happy, “Liam!”_

_“My pumpkin princess!” he gasped, “What are you up to, huh? What are you going to be for Halloween?”_

_“Nothing” she blinked._

_…Nothing? “Whaddya mean ‘nothing’?!”_

_Vera pouted before apparently departing. What?! Elam looked after her before whispering, “She was under the impression you’d be home for Halloween to take her trick-or-treating.”_

_“And what gave her that impression?”_

_“Because you’ve been trick-or-treating with her since she was born?” Elam countered dryly, “Mum and da are trying to convince her but she’s quite upset and refuses to dress up unless you’re there.”_

_“NO!” Be damned, his baby sister not having a costume and getting candy because of him was criminal too! Growing upset, Elam smiled softly, “I’ll convince her and we’ll tag team big brother her into going, okay? Don’t worry about it. NOW who’s the girl?”_

_“What girl…?”_

_Elam gave him a look. “That one that mistook me for you and had me weeding potatoes.”_

_Ah. “That’s Rena, my ‘ward’ of sorts. I’m helping her keep her three fields and bartering. Oh, you know I’m good at crop mathematics now? Three ears of corn equal one bag of flour or two depending.”_

_“The hell are you talking about?” Elam echoed, bewildered, “It was so weird coming into that place…hard to believe our da used to live in Medieval Town. But I have to say, Rena was pretty cute.”_

_Liam thought she was actually rather pretty. Her eyes reminded him of Cass’ and that vibrant golden brown hair…he fathomed that while many of the scornful women here pretended it was due to Rena’s ‘mother’ and ‘damning her poor father to loneliness’ that it may have been envy. Of course, with Elam’s remark… “That why you quietly followed her and listened to her every command?”_

_His twin stuck out his tongue, “I wanted to find you and she seemed like the best path. You know who my heart belongs to.”_

_“Any progress on that?”_

_“…No.”_

_Rolling his eyes, Liam tucked himself into bed drearily, “It’s our last year, Elam. While Mint will be going to the same school, all things hoping, it might be a good a time as any to tell her.”_

_“…Perhaps.”_

_Meh. All that drama. Liam stared at Elam sleepily, yawning, “Go get Vera so we can have a little chat. I’m zonked.”_

_“First! This Rena girl…”_

_“No, Elam, you horrendous cupid you, no.”_

_“I’m just saying!”_

Of course he was. Ever since the Catherine debacle his brother was trying to get him back on the trolley wherever he could. Liam couldn’t say he appreciated the effort but he was touched his brother worried about him so much. It wasn’t _that_ big a deal. 

However…Rena did surprise him. While it wasn’t compassionate or tender, she did say exactly what he’d needed to hear and it was true. He got all wrapped up in thinking he’d made the mistakes to end all mistakes and forgot about the very things that made him want to do everything he could for his mum. She...she still belittled mothers due to her own but Rena was able to pull that remark from things he said. 

Coming to her house, finding her coming out with her normal containers to carry the food, he smiled brightly, “Morning, Rena!” 

She looked to him absently, locking her house, “…Morning. You seem in better spirits.” 

“Yep! I talked to my mum and everything’s reconciled!” 

“So you worried for nothing.” 

He followed her as they headed into the woods, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat in the cool autumn morning. “I suppose I did. And I wanted to thank you for what you said.” 

Rena _always_ seemed bewildered when he thanked or apologized to her. It wasn’t anything she was granted by anyone here even should politeness say they should. Pulling her shawl around her shoulders, she shook her head. “You weren’t being very useful and then you were denying everything you’re always gushing about. I merely informed you that your thoughts didn’t connect.” 

“No, they didn’t” he murmured, looking around, “And I needed that.” 

She frowned at him and he smiled, going toward a tree where he spotted fruit. “Rena, we’re going to be together for a few more months so we ought to have a little age appropriate fun while I’m here.” 

“What does that even mean?” 

“It means we should have fun! Why, when work ends we should… _do_ something!” 

Rena picked a few of the new berries, shaking her head, “I leave here, make dinner for my father, then I prepare for the next day.” 

“Let me guess, you also go to bed at eight?” he questioned with a sigh. 

“Well, yes.” 

He groaned, “And you go _right_ to sleep when you lay down at eight?” 

“Of course not” she scoffed, “It’s at least two or three hours before I finally doze.” 

“There! Three hours for us to do something entertaining!” Liam said happily. 

She just stared at him plainly. Returning the bland expression, he drawled, “How old are you?” 

“Seventeen.” 

“Mmkay. When’s your birthday?” 

Rena gave him a sullen look. “You expect me to ‘celebrate’ my day of birth?” 

“No, no” he groaned again, finding some of those trumpet mushrooms she hoarded like they were gold, “Just making an age comparison.” 

She was silent for a minute before finally shrugging absently. “April 15th.” 

Liam looked at her as she dug around the base of a tree, saying that on occasion truffles appeared in autumn. However, it wasn’t that that had him staring. “…We have the same birthday.” 

Frowning, she turned her head to look at him as he tried to imagine the likelihood. Of course multiple people were born on his day of birth but it just seemed strange to meet someone born the exact same year on the exact same day as him. 

He shook his head rapidly, pumping his fist, “That just means even more that you ought to have fun! We’re both the same age and life only grants us so many youthful years!” 

Rena looked uninterested but that was probably for good reason. Almost everyone here lived a life packed to the brim of merely working and sleeping. He rarely ever saw anyone doing anything joyous and if they did they were in the bar and deemed lazy bums or so rich they were still bored out of their skulls. Where was the happy medium in this place? Sheesh, Da’s reasons for leaving was stacking to the sky just being here for three months. 

Alas, he’d show Rena...his own little project now was to find something to bring a little joy into her life. 

The ‘pursuit’ continued. 


	75. ENDGAME 6

**ENDGAME 6**

**Author’s Note:** I was trying to do mass updates for all the stories I’m working on so despite this being finished since, like, New Years, I’ve been plugging along on Dirty pretty well (I wanted to update ENDGAME, Dirty, Kamon’s story, and, le gasp, Carrie’s oblivion). 

Alas, I had a worried anon come poke me on this one so I guess I’ll let her go early to show I am still alive, just very slow XD I have been working every day, an anomaly of sorts since my old job gave me like three days off in a row. Also I’m going to be taking a major exam the 24 th so I’m studying quite a bit…sort of. Anywho, lots of stuff going on so I work on this when I can. Trying to play through the Dragon Age trilogy on top of it isn’t helping. 

Nonetheless, have some Liam. Forgive any weird sentences, I am quite off my game. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Frederick Isaac Middleton let out a frustrated breath as he walked into his family home. As of late it felt like the place had been…compromised. 

Taking off his riding shoes and gloves and handing them to a servant, he headed toward his father’s office. Lately, the ‘invader’ would be there and taking tea with the man while they discussed things. Last night it was about said invader’s father’s childhood and embarrassing tales. His father seemed…taken with having someone to share these stories with. 

He glowered as he knocked. Ivan Middleton answered for him to ‘come in’ and Frederick was a little relieved not to hear another voice. 

…Somewhat. When he walked in, his father was staring at a piece of paper while some sort of…gizmo was sitting before him. “Hello, father…” 

“Oh, hello, Frederick!” he greeted, looking up briefly, “How was your ride?” 

“Um, good. What are you working on?” 

His father frowned, picking up another piece and raising a brow. “Well, I was telling your cousin that I wasn’t feeling very challenged lately. Apparently he got this sent to me by my brother and it’s a ‘build your own video phone’ or something. Once I get it assembled, I ought to be able to talk and see your uncle all the time. Well…if I get it assembled.” 

Frederick smiled some, taking a seat across from him. “I…guess he found you a challenge then.” 

Ivan beamed, “The mind should always be challenged, son, else it gets dull. I’m happy he thought of something like this though since it’s also useful.” 

Yes, his dear nephew was quite the amazing one, Frederick thought grouchily. “Yes. Where’s mother?” 

“Oh, she’s in her sitting room.” 

He took his leave to let his father keep at his attempts to keep his mind sharp, thanks to good ol’ magical ‘Liam’. Ever since that bastard made his appearance, his father had been in quite the tizzy about him. Liam was ‘educated’ so father often had more to discuss with him. Frederick was _educated_ but not quite in the same vein… 

His mother at least kept her distance, often complaining that father was ‘much too forgiving’ so he was glad someone was on his side. It…it wasn’t like he was _against_ the idiot so much, especially since his father had been genuinely happy having contact with his brother again. He just…didn’t like the attention he was getting, perhaps. 

Frederick’s mother’s door was open already and he entered, about to complain that father had something _else_ to gush about Liam with…and there he was. 

Liam Middleton was sitting on the floor with his mother… _sewing._ SEWING. Everything Frederick ever believed to be _gender specific_ was annihilated by this _whatever_. He farmed, he helped clean sometimes, and he even made father tea?! And now! Now he was _sewing_? What sort of world did they live in?! 

And ugh, mom. The woman looked up at him and smiled happily, “Hello, darling! How was your ride?” 

“G-Good…what’s going on?” 

“Oh, I was getting so frustrated because I didn’t think I’d be able to finish this blanket for the William’s new grandchild and his announcement party this evening. Liam happened to come by and saw me getting upset and offered to help me finish. Why, he’s a very talented seamstress.” 

Frederick smiled tightly, his temple throbbing, “Oh really? Rather…odd skill.” 

Liam held up the end he had, nodding, “My great-great-grandmama said that everyone in the family must know how to sew. She’s a world renowned designer and the matriarch of the family so when she commands we listen.” 

While Frederick was going to heckle him for such things, there was the matriarch of his family sitting beside Liam and…well, when she commanded something they did all listen. Fair enough. 

He seethed when Gretel pat Liam’s head, “I’ll be right back, dear, I’m going to get some more thread.” 

“Oh, I can get it, Aunt Gretel.” 

“No, no, I know exactly where it is, it’ll just take a moment.” 

Frederick forced a smile as she tugged him down to kiss his cheek while passing him. This…parent stealing jerk. Alas, Liam stood, stretching, “Ay, Frederick, we haven’t gotten to speak yet!” 

For good reason. “I suppose not.” 

“Are you busy tonight? I was thinking we could go to the bar and have a drink!” 

…The ‘bar’? Only miscreants go to a _bar_. Frederick gave him a hard look, grunting, “…I don’t think--” 

“I know, I know” Liam waved a hand, interrupting, “Only miscreants go to a bar. But after being here I have to ask: what _else_ is there to do?” 

Frederick’s eyes widened. What…? Liam sat back down to sew again, “I see you when I’m out with Rena, you’re looking for things to do and explore, right? Well, a bar is probably the only place you’ve forbade yourself from going, right?” 

“Well…yes…” 

Liam grinned, “Then come on! We’ll have a brew and you can see how the lower end lives.” 

Crossing his arms, Frederick sat on the couch, staring at him suspiciously. He didn’t want this brat coaxing him into things like he was his parents…alas, it was true, he hadn’t dared venture into the bar. “…It’s not because I really would want to.” 

“But of course! I’ll swing by at eight!” 

‘Swing by’? While Frederick was going to suggest he come for him so he could potentially get out of the event, he figured that was what his cousin was attempting to avoid anyway. Ugh. Annoyed and a little anxiously eager, he blinked as his mother came back in with purple thread, telling Liam she would like to embroider something in the center to which he agreed, saying he could work on that while she did the finishing... 

…What a weird kid. 

Frederick went and took a nap after having a bit of a late snack. Dinner wasn’t much later though mother and father were still at that baby event. It was a new experience but close to eight in the evening he left them a note saying he was going to be going somewhere with Liam. He left no details for he felt mother might be faint hearing he was out at a bar. 

Frowning when the servant announced ‘Sir Liam’ was there, Frederick grumbled and adjusted his hat. ‘Sir Liam’ his ass. His cousin was wearing a coat of some sort and those weird blue colored pants with the odd textile and some strange colored shoes. The fashion on their side was abysmal in his sight but Liam had described them as ‘dapper’ when asked. Sounded insulting. 

“We’ll ride the carriage down” Frederick commanded, walking to where he’d had it set up, “Walking is…plebian.” 

“It’s good exercise too” Liam said dryly. 

He scoffed, climbing inside in the cool mid-November air. When father asked how Liam was faring in the cold weather in that shack he was jailed in the man said it was actually very mild here and that Boston got far colder. Sounded dreadful. 

“It’s not that I won’t walk” Frederick muttered, looking out the window, “It’s just late and I don’t want to be blagged.” 

Liam stared at him, wide-eyed. Frederick glared back, “What?” 

“…What does that mean? ‘Blagged’?” 

“Blagged! By a blagger!” 

The bastard looked even more confused, “ _What_?” 

“Ugh. Robbed. I mean _robbed_.” 

“Oh! We say mugged if we don’t use robbed.” 

Frederick leered incredulously, “That means a _fool_ or someone’s face. What does that have to do with robbing?” 

“What the hell does a blag have to do with robbing? Is that even a thing?” Liam countered. 

Yes, this was going to be a long evening. Prepared to just tell his driver to turn around, they arrived at the largest tavern at the end of the hill in the market. Music was playing inside and he felt apprehensive. “M-Maybe this isn’t a good idea.” 

“Don’t be squeamish. It’s actually pretty cozy.” 

‘Cozy’? Maybe that meant something else out there too, like ‘horrifying’ and ‘terrible’. Liam led the way and he was struck by the sight of people dancing around and singing while others were huddled around tables, playing cards. In another corner people were playing billiards. Staring in shock for a moment, Liam pulled him over to the bar where they took a seat. Almost twisting his head off looking around at just…everything happening, Liam blinked as a burly man came to them. “Two shots…or gills or whatever of whiskey and two pints of cider, sir.” 

Frederick just stared, mystified, as Liam handed the man a slip of money. “They trade money here…?” 

“Have to pay taxes, apparently. Additionally I wouldn’t know how to begin bartering for booze, I’m impressed I can for food.” 

Scowling, Frederick shook his head, “Money is the source of all evil so I suppose it’s appropriate.” 

Liam snickered, “Your town here decides on a case by case circumstance what one person thinks an egg is worth to them. That means they decide if an egg is worth half a loaf of bread or half a peanut. That means it can change by the person they’re bartering with and that means it can change based on how they feel about the person. There’s no systems of balance here and I find that quite atrocious.” 

Ah yes, the topics that kept his father so titillated. “I know nothing of that sort of thing, I’m not ‘educated’ enough.” 

“Sure you are” Liam blinked, “Believe me, money can and _has_ gotten out of hand but let’s say you had a bag of beans and I had a bag of beans. We both go to the same tradesmen hoping to get an apple. To the tradesmen, we present an equal quality amount of beans. He offers me two apples but he offers you a plum. A plum you can go pick for free in the wild, at that. Is this fair?” 

Frederick frowned as two glasses were placed before him before raising a brow. “…No, I don’t believe I’d be very content with that. It’s favoritism.” 

“Precisely. And that’s what your bartering market is based upon: favoritism. And lots of other things based on exactly how people feel that day. Don’t get me wrong, that _can_ happen in my world but if I want to buy an apple, we both go and buy an apple. They base it on pounds in my state but if we both get a two pound apple we’re both going to pay the same amount with money.” 

Lifting the smaller shot, staring at it quizzically, Frederick glanced at Liam. “So you’re saying it’d be _better_ if we dissolved in the paper chase for money.” 

“It is quite the chase, I’ll admit. If there was a better way I haven’t thought of it but having been here I can’t say bartering is the way I want to go…” 

Liam lifted his shot of whiskey…and drank it in one gulp. Frederick stared, stunned. What? Why not enjoy it…? Of course, it did seem to be only two swallows at most…following by example, he swallowed it down and shivered as it burned down his throat. “Good lord.” 

“Yes, this is a lot more potent than I’m used to. I actually rather hate whiskey but if that’s all that’s here…” Liam sighed gravely. 

It certainly warmed the bones, that’s for sure. Sipping the cider now, he started feeling a tad sluggish. He usually didn’t partake in alcohol like this though his younger relative seemed fine. Damn him, just too stupidly perfect at everything. “You must do this often.” 

“Hmm? Oh, we party often. Legally I can’t be in a bar yet” Liam laughed some, drinking. 

‘Legally’… “How old are you, Frederick?” 

“…22.” 

Liam nodded, turning his cup. Staring up, Frederick frowned. He was starting to realize this was the first time he’d gone out with anyone close to his age for something supposedly ‘entertaining’. Everyone his age wanted to have tea and gossip about things that didn’t interest him such as who this lady was marrying or who this fellow was bonking or what trade. It…was all so droll sometimes. 

“Liam, what would I be doing now in your world at my age?” 

Frowning, Liam sucked his cheek, “…Well, it depends. In one scenario you’d have gone from high school to college or university and completed, if you’re lucky, four years and attained your bachelor’s degree in something of your liking or desired profession. Depending, you might start working in that career with any luck and or continuing your education for a masters or doctorate degree. Otherwise, when you graduate from high school you might start a career and making a name for yourself.” 

Frederick scowled, “So school or work.” 

“School or work, chum.” 

He huffed, shaking his head as he took a long swig, “It sounds positively miserable.” 

“It can be” Liam surprisingly agreed, “But we have entertainments. Hobbies, friends, excitement. And really, if your work is a passion you feel happy doing it anyway. Your da told me he was a teacher for a time and that was his passion.” 

Frederick’s frown returned. Ah, yes. “He told me about that too. It was when he first left the town council because they all unanimously voted to close the school. Well, not completely unanimous, father vehemently voted against it. But no, they all agreed that it was a waste of time, disruptive…unnecessary. Father’s been cooped up in the house ever since.” 

“From the sounds of it they just didn’t want the women to be educated” Liam murmured, “Boys are still educated to read and write but women, why, I don’t think Rena can even read the stall signs.” 

Frederick rested his cheek in his chin, the liquor certainly loosening his tongue, it seemed. “Why do you call her that? Everyone else calls her minnowry.” 

“Because it’s a horrible name and a horrible reason?” snarled Liam, “To tell me that the child must take their mother’s sin because she’s a woman is despicable. She has a name and that’s what I’ll use.” 

Nodding at the barkeep that poured them more cider, Frederick tapped his fingertips together, “…To be fair, someone ought to take the blame for it, correct?” 

“Then why not the father? Or just blame the _mum_. Anything except blaming the innocent child because one of the adults decided to blast off. Now, if you can even _imagine_ such a scenario, imagine you were to have a daughter that you actually loved and the wife ran off into the sunset. Would you want people to start calling your child ‘minnowry’ because you couldn’t remarry?” 

Frederick shrugged, “It’s a classist thing. If the same were to happen to me I could remarry as soon as I pleased. It’d actually be the opposite: if I weren’t to remarry immediately it would be seen as a disgrace to the bourgeois.” 

Liam’s brows furrowed. “…What sense does _that_ make? What if your wife passed away?” 

“No excuses” Frederick murmured, “…That would be kind of difficult, I’d imagine. Being forced to marry immediately after burying one wife.” 

“This place is jacked up in every corner” Liam said with a groan, wiping the foam from his upper lip. “Everything is about marriage and trying to keep women down a peg at every turn. They’d even close your da’s school to make sure women aren’t equal.” 

“You think they need to be?” 

Liam scowled, “Do you think your mother’s not equal to you, Frederick?” 

“Well, of course I do. My mum’s one of the smartest people I know, you know? She actually taught me to read and write when father was too busy” Frederick beamed. 

His cousin smiled, “Then you don’t think other women are as capable as your mum?” 

…He hadn’t really considered it. He guessed he put his mother on a pedestal of brilliance compared to others, even other men. “What would you do then?” 

“Build a school” Liam suggested, “Why, you seem like you want to have a task and that’s a pretty noble one. Not only that, it’ll give your father something to do. I’m sure he’d love to teach again, you know?” 

“Build a school…” Frederick mused, tapping the glass to his lips. “…I’ve never built anything before.” 

“It’s not simple but I’m sure there are books on such matters.” 

“It’s something to consider” Frederick nodded, looking to Liam shakily, “You know, you’re not as dim as I was saying you were all the time.” 

Liam laughed, “Now that’s just the alcohol talking, Frederick.” 

Probably, this is the first time he’d ever been intoxicated. Staring back at the women singing and dancing around, lifting their skirts to their ankles, he leaned in toward Liam, “A-Are your women pretty?” 

“Pardon?” 

“O-On the outside, are they pretty? I think our lasses are rather gorgeous, you know?” 

His cousin sighed, “…Yes, they’re pretty. They’re pretty everywhere.” 

“Do you have one?” 

“O-Oh, no. If I did, I’d not be engaged to Rena…” 

Frederick gave him a hard whack on the back, “Despite that minnowry classification, I always thought she was a right pretty lass too.” 

Rubbing his chin, Liam raised a brow, “Oh really…?” 

“I wouldn’t marry her though” Frederick pointed out, clumsily reaching for his cup, “I’mma marry for love, just you watch.” 

“As it should be! Good for you!” Liam praised. 

Really…? While Frederick was ready to fall out on the floor, Liam got him up to play billiards and darts before they both staggered off into the night, singing the off-key ballad the bard had been playing most of the night. The driver dropped Liam off first and his cousin waved to them ‘good night’ before Frederick stretched out across the seats, a little…contented with the evening. 

…Build a school, huh? Hmm…sounded interesting. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rena Hayworth blinked languidly at Liam Middleton, sitting with him in the valley after a long day of work. She nibbled a sandwich he’d made, defiant to admit that it was quite good. He got cucumbers which were very out of season and put it with some sort of chicken. She was never certain how to feel about a man cooking. 

He poured her more tea from some metal container he had that had kept the beverage warm, munching on his sandwich. This was his bewildering idea, for them to eat lunch out in the field on top of a blanket since it was nice out. He said it was a ‘picnic’…she still had many things she could be doing but he was pretty damned adamant. And, well, he was feeding her. 

Liam leaned back on his palms, giddy about a recent venture he’d made with his cousin. Frederick was apparently rather leery of Liam and probably for good reason. The fellow was just too…laid back. It was infuriating. “We’re going to go back next Friday! You should come.” 

Giving him a look from behind the mug he had, she glared, “Do you believe I’d be _allowed_ into that place?” 

“Why not?” he scowled, “I’ll buy you a beverage, you’ll be there with me.” 

“It does not work that way” she grunted. 

He actually pouted at her, eating some sort of…crisps. They were quite tasty, he called them ‘chips’. “Fine, fine. Rena?” 

“What?” 

“Tell me something about yourself. Do you have any aunts or uncles in your family? Any cousins?” 

She gave him an empty expression. “No.” 

“…Oh.” 

And silence fell. Rena sulked as Liam just ate quietly, feeling annoyed that she felt ‘strange’ in the first place that she had ceased the conversation. This was his idea, to get them out doing ‘social’ things despite her never asking for anything of the sort. She knew nothing of keeping a conversation because she’d never wished to…or rather, she never had. 

“…Do you want to hear a bit of interesting gossip about Galeton?” she mumbled awkwardly, having had to dig up stories that she’d buried in her brain to end the silence. 

Liam blinked, opening another container, “Well, certainly.” 

“There’s a woman that has not aged in twenty years that lives down in the wealthier farming area. She appears as she did in her mid-twenties.” 

He tilted his head, handing her some sort of…cake. “I thought it wasn’t uncommon for people to transfer in from the outside. Maybe she had the serum from then.” 

Taking off a corner of the brown square, she stuck it in her mouth. Mm. “When they transfer in, they can get a reverse serum so they can age properly again. It’d be unnatural for them to keep it.” 

“I see…” 

“She’s married to a very affluent farming family. She married the only male of the family and as she doesn’t age it’s believed she can’t have children.” 

Liam shook his head, “That’s not how the serum works though.” 

Rena scowled, “Did you want to hear the story or not? I’m alright with ‘not’.” 

“Sorry, sorry. Go on” he waved his hand. 

Ugh. “Well, she hasn’t had a child yet so it’s likely that the family name will die out with him. He had a sister, apparently, but they said she ran off to the outside never to be seen again.” 

Staring at her a moment, he dusted off his hands. “Preston.” 

“So you already _knew_ the story.” Waste of time. 

“Not really.” 

“Then how did you know their name?” she demanded. Surely he wasn’t _psychic_ or something nonsensical like that. 

Liam smiled cockily, putting the containers back into his bag, “The missing sister? That’s my Aunt Cheryl, a friend of my da’s, and she’s married to one of my mum’s best friends. Thus I’m supposing this barren guy is Ash Preston.” 

Rena crossed her arms with a frown, “…How unusual. So you have links to many things within Galeton.” 

“So it seems” he sighed before looking up at the sky. “…Take me to their farm.” 

“What? Why?” she scowled. 

“I want to see! My da told me to avoid my Uncle Ivan and now they’re both so happy and giddy to be speaking to each other again. Maybe something similar occurred with this Ash Preston and I can fix it.” 

She raised a brow, finishing the sweet he’d given her before shaking her head, “They’re very private. As Preston didn’t have a child he’s considered both a saint and a poor wretch. It’s one of the first times the village has ordained the idea of a divorce.” 

“But he loves her so he won’t” Liam frowned. 

Rena stood, dusting off her skirts as he put everything back into his bag and folded the blanket. She considered that. “…I don’t believe so. I think it’s probably her.” 

“Her?” 

“Where else is she supposed to go? Her father has passed on and sold their property to the council. She apparently has no relatives and no one would marry a barren woman here.” 

Liam groaned, putting the satchel on his shoulder, “ _Anywhere_ else, I’d imagine. C’mon, let’s see this.” 

Great, now it was a journey. Lifting the hem of her dress off the muddy ground, she led him toward the farming district. She’d only go through if someone there ordered potatoes or yams or something otherwise it was off limits to the poorer farmers. She hated that place. 

Liam looked around and actually smiled a bit when all around them was rolling hills of farms. “What?” she demanded. 

“Just reminds me of a part of home.” 

“I thought you lived in one of those cities?” she grumbled. 

He nodded, “I do. But my great-grandpapa, his name is Koji, he lives on this island called Mineral. On Mineral, it’s a suburban place so it has bits of civilization and stores but off on the side are just all these expansive farms. It looks a little like this.” 

Ko-gee? What odd names… she wouldn’t have imagined they had farms out there, that they’d just fabricate their food and dismiss growing things as a waste of time for whatever other great endeavors they had. Liam certainly didn’t come here with any farming skill. 

After a ten minute walk, she stopped in front of the worn old farm. The white paint was peeling off the silo with the red roof and the boards were looking a little bent. That’s where the father would have a child to help him with such things. As were, he just had a mother and a wife. 

Liam approached the front door of the house, also a very beaten up affair, and Rena quickly followed. She certainly would not be waiting out here. 

She gasped, almost falling, when the click of a gun came. Looking toward the sound, they found a man wearing an old brown hunter’s cap, straggles of blonde hair emerging from beneath it. His face ultimately hadn’t aged that badly but the shade of a beard certainly made him appear older. His blue green eyes were sharpened deeply at them, holding the gun right at her head. Damn it, Liam. 

“Who the hell are you?” he said in a hardened voice. 

He was going to shoot her, the minnowry that dared set foot on his territory. Alas, Liam shockingly came and stood in front of her. “I’ve come to visit. She simply helped me get here so I’d like for you to stop pointing that at her, if you don’t mind.” 

“I will do what I bloody please on my bloody land! Go away!” he snapped. 

Rena grabbed his arm, whispering, “Please, let’s just go, Liam.” 

“…I guess I see why da told me to avoid you” Liam said rather dryly. 

“Oh? And who’s your da? Michaels? Franklin? Wyatt?” 

“Dirk Middleton.” 

Rena wasn’t certain what to expect but if Liam’s father expressed _not_ to go near Ash Preston, there was probably some bad blood. For some reason she felt that they might be shot just for that. Damn it, Liam! 

The man stared at him hard, his eyes widening after a moment…before he slowly lowered the gun. Watching Liam in silence, he finally grunted, “…So you did make it.” 

“Pardon?” 

“Unless you’re not one of the twins.” 

“I am” Liam confirmed, “I’m Liam.” 

Ash looked…infuriated. Why? Huffing, he dropped the gun back to his side and turned away. “If you want to see the hag, she’s in the field with the sheep. I have other things to do.” 

‘Hag’? Liam seemed unimpressed, “Hmm, I’m supposing he means his wife…” 

“Let’s just go before he comes back and kills us” she whispered. 

Rena trembled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders jovially, leading her further into the Preston estate. “Don’t you worry, Rena, I’ll make sure we get out of here safe and sound!” 

Not used to this proximity to a human being, she found herself squirming. He pulled away, laughing nervously, “Sorry, just something I do with my pals.” 

‘Pals’? “And I suppose you think of me as a ‘pal’?” she mumbled. 

“I mean, probably. You’re the only person I see close to every day.” 

…That wasn’t untrue. She hadn’t noticed. Bleh, so that’s why she got included in all his schemes. Maybe she ought to start giving him more days off then. 

In the field there was a woman brushing her sheep. All they could see was her grey-green dress and beautiful auburn brown curls pulled into a ponytail. People in the village called her a ‘witch’ for being ageless, for not having children, but to her and her husband’s face they called Ash a savior and made her out to be the poor victim. Rena…had never seen the wife. 

She looked back and surely her face was not the age it ought to be, trapped somewhere in her late twenties. Not a wrinkle nor crow’s foot to be found, her piercing golden eyes stared at them emptily for a moment…before she gawked, dropping her brush. “D-Dirk?” 

Hmm…? Liam blinked, looking around briefly before concluding she was talking to him. “Oh, no. Um, I’m his son.” 

The Lady Preston opened the gate, walking over to them slowly. Mud was on the bottom of her gown but there was something almost regal about her. Staring at him for a second, the older woman smiled. “Liam.” 

“Eh?” Liam’s eyes widened, shocked, “Y-Yes. How…how did you know?” 

“Your father, he was quite relieved that you were born first so that the marking on your cheek would coordinate with the first letter of your name” she gushed, “Oh, you look just like your mum too! All grown up… I-I can’t believe how much time has passed.” 

Rena found it very odd how differently husband and wife reacted to Liam. Ash Preston didn’t seem to recognize him whatsoever nor really anything that intimate about him. Georgia Preston…she seemed to be quite aware of things. 

“Please!” she gasped, “Come have tea. I want to hear how your parents and everyone are!” 

“Uh, all right” Liam smiled slowly. 

As far as Rena was concerned she should be able to leave but somehow was dragged into more tea too. Entering the house, she was a little amazed to discover it was really no different than her home, just a few extra bedrooms. Sitting at the worn table with a knit table cloth, Liam looked around absently as the woman went to her fire stove where a kettle was. “How is Chika, Liam? I was very worried about her when I last saw her but I had a feeling she’d be alright.” 

“Oh, mum’s doing alright. She’s still working and her and da are happy.” 

“Ah, da! How sweet” she gushed, coming over with a chipped tea set and some cups, sitting at the chair across from them, “I suppose Dirk is a ‘da’ type.” 

Liam smiled some but his brows creased, “…It seems horrible but I’m not precisely sure how you’ve played into this all…” 

Laughing, the woman sighed gravely after a moment, “Oh, you’re right. My name’s Georgia. I grew up with your da and…and Cameron. I also was there when you were born.” 

He seemed shocked. “So….you’d left Galeton to come to Boston before?” 

She smiled, nodding, “Ash was checking up on his runaway sister and we decided to come see your mum and da. Your mum is one of my very good friends too, from our younger years. Well, when we got there, there was this horrendous snow storm.” 

“…In April” Liam said simply. 

“In April! It was amazing. Our visit threw your parent’s plans off and next thing we all knew, we were snowed in. And your poor mum, why, she went into labor! It was so nerve-wracking. Leave it to your mum though, she was quite prepared and had a midwife in this gigantic truck come and deliver both you and your brother, Elam.” 

…What a strange story. She had to have been making it up. Rena looked to Liam who slowly stroked his chin, perplexed. “…Mum and da aren’t the reminiscing type so they don’t mention much about our birth except we were hellions in her stomach. But now that you’re saying this, I realize we don’t have a single picture of us being born in the hospital…” 

Georgia nodded, “Yes, you were born at home. I helped take care of you two for a time. I take it Elam is a healthy young lad too?” 

“Oh, yes…he’s at home, at school.” 

Ah, the question. “Wait…why are you here?” 

“Oh, uh…” 

Liam explained the situation and Georgia groaned, rubbing her brow, “I understand your papa’s sentiments completely. Had I escaped I’d never send even my enemy back to this damned place. But, he must’ve really thought there was no alternative.” 

He shook his head in confirmation and she sighed again. “Ah well…” 

Her eyes suddenly…glowed. But the glow, it had some hint of sadness behind it that was incomprehensible to mix with that shine of excitement. Liam’s people knew confusing people. “How is Cameron?” 

“Uncle Cam’s doing well. He owns his own flower shop now and he’s always busy doing bridal arrangements and whatnot” Liam replied. 

Her smile was warm and pleased. “Good…good. I knew he’d have that one day. But--” 

They sat up straighter when the door flew open. Rena trembled as Ash Preston entered, appearing cross and annoyed. His wife glanced at him absently before smiling again. “How is Cheryl, by the way? Did she and Eiji continue to work out?” 

“Oh yea, they’re still married. Aunt Cheryl, why, she manages a section of one of Uncle Eiji’s grandmother’s fashion firms. She’s always quite pleased with her work. They have two children as well, Iris and Michael.” 

Liam fished around in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Rena was always astounded by this…magic, when an image of two blonde children appeared. Georgia gasped, looking closely, “Aren’t they beautiful! Oh, Cheryl a mum, it’s so hard to believe!” 

“Georgia, you need to tend to dinner.” 

They all looked up at Ash who was sloppily pouring himself a glass of what looked to be whiskey. Rena watched the way his hand gripped the glass, like he was a flex away from shattering it to pieces. He was also shaking…Georgia stared at him before smiling, standing, “I’m so sorry to cut this short, dears. I want to hear more but I do need to start my dinner preparations. Perhaps you can come by in a few days?” 

“Oh, uh, certainly” Liam said, gazing at Ash’s back as he stood. He replaced his blank look with a smile and gripped her hands, “It was nice to meet one of da and mum’s friends.” 

Rena raised a brow when he actually kissed her cheek. He was too…touchy feely. However, she realized that when he leaned in he was actually whispering to which Georgia smiled sadly and shook her head. Oh yes…was she about to be beaten for this exchange? What could he expect to do about that? 

As they left, walking back up the road, Liam scowled, “…I wonder what’s going on there. Mum nor da have ever mentioned any issues like that with their friends.” 

Crossing her arms, she thought about that one look that had puzzled her. Ah. “You know, she was in love with that one fellow she mentioned.” 

“Eh? Who?” Liam echoed, confused. 

“Cameron? The way she looked asking about him spoke a certain sadness yet curiosity. And hearing he’d attained some dream that he must’ve had, well, she looked delighted.” 

“Interesting…” he frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “I’ll ask my da about it then.” 

Rena scowled as they walked toward her home, burying her hands beneath her knitted shawl. “You know, you needn’t walk me home every time. I’ve walked home by myself my whole life.” 

“Then just take it as me continuing to bask in your company as long as possible” he blinked coyly. 

She sulked at him and once they arrived at her door, he stretched. “Well, today was interesting, I’d say. I hope you’ll be able to make your da’s dinner since I took you out of the house for so long and you get upset if you’re late…” 

“He’s not home. He won’t be home for another week or so.” 

Liam frowned, “…You’re used to being home alone, I take it.” 

Rena felt some sort of bewildering offer coming so she swiftly nodded. He actually smirked, “I wasn’t going to suggest staying with you, Rena, you can relax.” 

“It’s difficult to call these things with your shenanigans” he said gravely. 

Laughing before he sighed, he started down the path. “Oh, you’re even starting to say things my friends would say…” 

She tilted her head at this as he turned around, a smile on his face. “You may not like it, Rena, but I have more fantastic things planned! Just you wait!” 

“Oh bollocks” she groaned as he skipped up the path, hugging herself. ‘More things’. What ‘more things’ were there? He’d done too much already in her book. 

… ‘You’re even starting to say things my friends would say’, ay? Horrifying. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Rena! Rena! Rena!” 

This was it. This was what having a child was like, she thought in shock as she started taking laundry off the line. It smelled like rain and that would be quite frustrating to have all her work undone. Alas, here he was, her loud shadow. 

She sulked over her shoulder as Liam Middleton appeared, an extra excited look on his face. “Oh _my God_ , my mummy sent me the best care package _ever_ while we were working. She sent me ingredients for _pizza_ and a way to watch my favorite movies! And _popcorn_!” 

“What is this madness? Popcorn? Pi-zah? Moo-vees?” 

“The best things in the world for a day like this!” he expressed, following her as she went to the porch to fold the clothes. 

Rena rolled her eyes, sitting on the stairs, “What do you want of me?” 

“Come over at eight and eat pizza and watch movies with me!” 

More food? “What if I don’t _like_ this pizza?” she leered. 

“You’re _broken_?” he answered in a question with a heavy dose of incredulity. “I swear, it’s delicious. I’m even adept at making them with fire! Please? Frederick said he’d have to take a rain check, he was studying something we were speaking about pretty heavily.” 

Rena scoffed, “So I’m your _second_ choice?” 

“Well, I know you don’t like my prattling that much so I was going to wait a little while to ask you…” 

How courteous yet here he was. Sighing, she shook her head, “Fine. After I do my housework, I will come by your home.” 

“Awesome! I can’t wait!” 

_So_ excitable. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced over her shoulder to watch him skip back up the road. He came _all this way_ just to ask her to eat with him. He had no sense. 

Walking back into her home, she stared at the roof where there were holes in the ceiling. They were holes she was expected to fix though as her father was burdened with her existence. Rena sighed miserably, getting the rickety old ladder they had to plug it with the second blanket she used for this purpose. Who could afford shingles? Or nails for that matter. 

Going to draw some water from the well to filter for tea, she trembled in the cold air. She had to go chop firewood too before it rained. Perhaps she ought to chop a lot of it as it was so cold… 

She was satisfied with her work once all her tasks were done and everything was prepared for tomorrow. It wasn’t time for father to come home yet but she was ready for the day. Staring, she groaned. Of course now she had to deal with _him_. Perhaps she could feign having fallen asleep. 

No, she’d not hear the end of it until it was the end of it. A one-time ordeal and she could plead ‘no more’. Taking some articles of clothing should it rain and she required a change, Rena trekked into the ‘criminal’ district for ‘moovees’. 

It was eight in the evening by the time she arrived…and even she had to admit the smell wafting from Liam’s abode was tantalizing. He was from a world of such…foods. Knocking curtly on the door, she hugged her cloak tighter around her shoulders while gazing around. All the other buildings were empty as the few inmates there had ‘done their time’. Only Liam remained with all his crazed shenanigans. 

The door opened and he looked happy as he waved her in, “Hey, you’re just in time! I finally got the popcorn popped and the pizza looks magnificent!” 

Sure. She entered, gazing around his one room shack. It was crowded with all sorts of unrecognizable knickknacks and things. Alas, even she had to appreciate the warmth in comparison to her drafty house. Something was expelling heat in the corner, a large square box of some sort. It was…comfortable. 

Rena leered as he had her ‘take off her shoes, and sit up in his bed against some confounding pillow cushion that didn’t make sense. It was almost like someone had cut the back off a sofa. What weird conventions. 

He brought over two trays and a larger one with… _something_ on it. It looked like a bowl of cotton and an overgrown meat cookie. Staring at this ‘food’ incredulously, having actually foregone dinner since he was feeding her, she glared. “What is this?” 

“Give it a chance, I bet you’ll like it!” 

_Unlikely._ He sighed, using the strangest utensil she’d ever seen with apparently a _circle_ cutting something. Cutting the meat cookie, he handed her a triangular piece…before pouring cups of some sort of _foam._ “I will not drink liquor.” 

“It’s soda, not liquor. That you might not like, it’s more of a…stronger taste.” 

Which sounded much like liquor to her! Glowering deeply as she watched him bite into the food, grabbing one of his mysterious devices to do something, Rena finally conceded to trying it for the sake of disgust. 

Wait, it was bread? Liam took a drink of whatever the fizzy beverage was and turned on some…image. “How is it?” 

Rena caught the bit of sauce that tasted much like tomatoes that dribbled down her lip on her fingertip, confused. “…It’s quite good, actually.” 

“See?” Liam beamed, “I told you!” 

She grumbled in concession and stared at whatever was happening on the picture. “What’s this?” 

“It’s a movie. It’s like hearing a story but watching it happen to people fictionally instead.” 

Weird. Still involved with this interesting food, admittedly impressed that it was entirely edible, even to that thick crust, she found herself staring at the pizza…there…was more of it. Liam smirked, “Rena, _no one_ is full off one slice of pizza. Take as much as you like.” 

How efficient. She thought everything was nonsense in his lifestyle but they had this rather efficient meal. And whatever the bubbly drink was was also good. Liam smiled and leaned back a bit once the pizza was done and centered the bowl of fluff between them. That was food too? 

“I don’t get it” she scowled after maybe an hour, “…Who decided to get kernels of corn hot and see if they fluff?” 

Liam laughed, tossing the pieces into his mouth, “And here I thought you meant the movie.” 

“That lost me in the first few seconds of the play. Why was the sorcerer possessing the other sorcerer and the archer?” she scowled, “And why was this woman dressed in such a short skirt acting so violently for, ay?” 

“Are we watching the same movie right now?” he snickered, “This is a _classic._ ” 

Sure. While it was fascinating to see so many standpoints in the world, she got puzzled and disinterested when all these strange people with magical powers started showing up. This man with a hammer summoned weather and this other fellow lived in a shell or something. What madness. 

Rena gasped, horrified when the sorcerer called the violent woman a horrifically vulgar name. “How _unthinkable_!” 

“What?” Liam raised a brow, curling under his blanket and having invited her to do the same. It…wasn’t something she’d normally do but it was quite comfortable. 

“He called her a ‘quim’! Only the lowliest of wretches would do such a thing!” she huffed. 

He looked quite confused. “You’ll have to brush me up on British again, ‘fiancee’, because I’m not particularly fluent.” 

Leering, her cheeks turning red, she grumbled, “It’s a woman’s… _parts_.” 

“… _Seriously_?” 

“Yes!” 

“That’s…weird. Loki is kind of an ass but he’s got issues.” 

She would have agreed for no one would use such language unless their tongue was tainted with alcohol. Alas, his ‘issues’ seemed far less troubling. Rena felt horrified when the man turned to a gigantic green beast, staring to Liam, horrified. “Does this _occur_ in your world?” 

“Of course not!” he laughed, amused, “This is _fiction,_ Rena. We don’t have magical hammers or people turning into gigantic radiation infused hulks.” 

Then _how_ did they have it show up in the play? The whole thing got more and more horrifying as it went on, mechanical snakes coming out of the sky and weird mechanical people catching things on fire. 

The captain, the only one that she felt she had any sort of connection to in this ensemble, was a rather attractive fellow, she had to say. She often wondered if everyone else looked as grizzled as they did here but that truly didn’t seem to be the case. It was…intriguing. 

“Ah, one of my favorites” Liam gushed as it finished before clapping, “Let’s watch Batman next!” 

“No more monsters” she sulked. 

“He’s not _literally_ a bat man, Rena” he smirked, setting his bowl aside to grab the device again. 

He turned off the lights and though she wasn’t sure why, it did make the image appear brighter. It…also made it dark and it had begun to rain…not to mention but it was warm and she was full… 

…Perhaps it wasn’t all shenanigans. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Liam Middleton slowly sighed, opening his eyes as he crooked his neck. What the…? He stared blankly at the floating interface which had the Batman Begins menu showing. Wha…? 

Glancing to his side, he almost jumped to find Rena Hayworth curled up on her side, fast asleep. Eh? When did that happen?? He stared, horrified. She’d probably wake up and _kill him_. He didn’t care really, he had sleepovers and stuff like this all the time with Cass and Mint. But this? This probably was treasonous or something. Slowly reaching out and shaking her shoulder, he watched her hazel eyes open in the moonlight. Staring at him drearily, she murmured softly, “Liam…?” 

“H-Hey, my bad, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I-I’m sure this is something dreadful in this society--” 

She stretched, sighing and rubbing her eyes. “Not really.” 

“…Eh?” 

“What honor do I have to protect?” Rena murmured sleepily before glancing at him, “…Unless you have some problem with me sleeping here.” 

Liam was shocked. “O-Oh no! I was more concerned you’d wake up, freaked out!” 

Yawning, grabbing the blanket and turning on her side, Rena sighed, “…If it continues to rain like this when it’s time for us to get up at six we needn’t bother. We can sleep in.” 

“Oh my God, this is the best day of my life.” 

She snorted and apparently went back to sleep, her light breathing the only sound except the raindrops bouncing against the rooftop. Unduly pleased with himself for really no reason, Liam snuggled back under the blanket too. Rena had at least _some_ tolerance for his random flights of fancy. And that she was willing to sleep in made her seem less robotic too! Glancing at her, he smiled. “Hey, Rena?” 

“Wha…?” 

“I’ll make us breakfast in the morning, okay? What do you like?” 

“You make good food, make whatever…” she mumbled. 

“…Alright. Good night, Rena.” 

“Good night.” 

…Cool. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rena Hayworth hadn’t realized she’d probably never slept well a day in her life. 

The bed itself wasn’t terribly comfortable but the soft pillows, the nice smooth blanket, and the warmth made it simply the best night of rest she’d ever had. Not to mention… 

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head groggily to detect where the scent was coming from…it smelled nice. Liam Middleton was humming as he hovered over the oven, playing some sort of tune. She stared at his back for a moment before looking out the window. Satisfied that it was raining pretty heavily and that Liam hadn’t taken her exhausted half-dazed decree with a grain of salt, she rasped, “…What is that?” 

Liam jumped a little before glancing over his shoulder and smiling. “Ah, good morning, Rena! You were sleeping pretty heavily.” 

Covering her front with the blanket, mostly because it felt so nice, she mumbled, “I had a long day…” 

“Ah, yes, that’s true. Oh, I’m making French toast though it’s closer to lunch than breakfast” he explained, wiping his hands on a towel, “I know you’d probably be _squeamish_ but I can guarantee you’re safe to if you’d like to take a shower or bubble bath.” 

Eh…? Rena glared, “Are you saying I stink?” 

He gawked, “Well, of course not! I just know you were saying you take really cold baths and whatnot in the morning. The water is nice and warm right now and I asked my mum to send me salts for the muscle pain I’ve been having working here. I just thought I’d offer…” 

A nice sleep and a nice bath…eyes narrowing, she grumbled, “I…I do suppose a bath would be nice. But I will be very annoyed if you even _think--_ ” 

Liam sighed gravely. “ _Believe me_ , Rena, I don’t peek.” 

Seemed suspicious. He took her to the little…bathroom he had. It was nicer than anything she’d seen, a weird material bath in the corner near a spigot with…a toilet, she supposed. Liam hummed cheerfully as he turned the nozzle, placing something in the hole in the tub. Pouring something from a box, she watched in amazement as it not only bubbled but the scent of something like fresh linen filled the air. He turned the heater on in the corner before setting a red towel on top of a basket and smiled at her. “I’ll probably have breakfast all done by the time you’re done so relax.” 

The more she was waking up the more this seemed like some awful idea. Fine, no one would think any less of her for coming out of his home because they already thought of her as nothing but…she was being too trusting of him. This could all be a plot. 

…Well, the bath water did seem nice. Setting her change of clothes and undergarments next to the towel, she nervously looked at the door as she undressed. It…wouldn’t be characteristic of what she _did_ understand of Liam but… 

Astonished she wasn’t shivering to death when she was entirely unclad, Rena sank into the tub and almost trembled with…something. Something that made her feel uncomfortable because she rarely had this feeling. Except for last night sleeping in a cozy bed and eating that pizza… 

Rena sighed, slipping further into the water until her chin rested on the edge. Liam was right, whatever this herbal bath was was soothing aches she didn’t recognize as having anymore. Closing her eyes, she grumbled. Spoiled. That’s what he was and now he was trying to ‘spoil’ her too. She should have said ‘no’, she wouldn’t have luxuries like this always. 

But then…why not enjoy them? Sitting in a tub for thirty minutes instead of huddling by the fire was preferable. She was certain that was just the bath speaking though. Having to drag herself out of the comfort, she dried herself in the towel, feeling irritable even _that_ felt nice compared to the torn rags they had. 

Rena cleaned the tub, having noted that Liam, for all his clutter, was a very organized cleanly cluttered man. It didn’t make sense to her for he was literally the only male she’d met like that. Her father was, for lack of a better word, a total unclean slob. She imagined on the outside, alas, that men might have to actually carry their weight some time and not leave it to either their mum, grandmum, wife, sister, or daughter. 

She took a deep breath and noted the basket had other towels in it. Neat as a pin, Rena thought gravely. She wondered how he was raised… 

Walking out, Liam was putting plates on the table along with two mugs of something. She stared at his back for a moment, realizing…he _really_ was one of the only people she recalled ever sitting down and eating a meal with. Usually her father sat by himself by the fire while she cleaned up. He never expressed wanting to eat with her let alone speaking while eating…with Liam it was almost unfathomable that they had a silent meal. 

He looked up and smiled again. He was also the only person that could smile like that all the damned time. It was confusing. “Hey, have a good bath?” 

“Yes…funny how the punished showers are better than anything else this side of the village” she grouched. 

Liam snickered, “Considering I’ve done some…unauthorized tweaking to those showers to make them tolerable, I wouldn’t give the builders of these abodes that much credit.” 

Rena cocked a brow as she took a seat across from him. There were little pitchers and jars between them, one appearing to have cream. She stared at what appeared to be buttered bread…but there was something else on it with a side of sausage and eggs. Looking to him, she found him pouring perhaps syrup from the pitcher onto the bread before also having the nerve to sugar it. “It’s a wonder your teeth aren’t rotted from your head.” 

He laughed and insisted she tried whatever mangled concoction he had come up with. While overwhelmingly sweet, yet again it was quite delicious. “I feel you all on the outside have too much time on your hands” she said gravely, “Who’d have thought to put syrup on bread?” 

“Food is meant to be enjoyed” he winked. 

…Perhaps. Liam dusted off his hands before looking out the window. “It’s really coming down out there…did you want to stay inside?” 

Rena dabbed her mouth, having to accept that one day she might not be full like this. “If you’re not telling me to leave I have no real desire to run home and get soaked.” 

“Oh, of course not!” he waved a hand, standing to stretch, “I probably need to start on my homework though. I know you probably hate the movies…” 

… “Well…the one we watched when we fell asleep seemed interesting, the one with the orphan lad.” 

Snickering, Liam nodded, “Batman it is.” 

She snuggled back under his blanket, cozy. Liam sat at the table with his books and for the first time since she’d met him was quiet for at least two or three hours. It was horrific but she found it unnerving. Silently squirming, she stared at his back for a moment. At least sneeze or cough or something, goodness. 

She jumped when that device he used to communicate abruptly rang, causing her to jump a bit. Liam finally looked away from his book and picked it up, answering, “‘Ello, Cassie love! Why aren’t you in school?” 

Cassie. He mentioned quite a few of his friends but she generally zonked out hearing about them. Raising a brown when Liam sighed gravely, the fellow grunted, “Come now, you lot, bunking off and all all the time. You know it’s quite easy to mess up attendance the last year, right?” 

He crossed his arm over his chest before laughing. “You’re really skipping to get the new Jordans? Preorders do exist, Cass.” 

Jordans? “Oh, I hate you guys” he groaned, dropping his head back, “I want to just bunk off and go to New York just for kicks and giggles…” 

Whoever it was talked for a moment and he smiled, glancing back at her, “Well, I have a couple people that will tolerate my insanity so that’s been nice.” 

She leered at him and he grinned. “I’ll have to tell you about it some time. For now, I need to finish some homework so I can see to my guest. Alright, love.” 

Clicking off, she blinked languidly at him. “A paramour?” 

“What? Cassie? Well…she’s my good friend” he trailed off, gazing up, “…Yes. A good friend. I like it that way.” 

What? Rena frowned and Liam closed his book, sauntering back over and dropping into bed beside her. Curling under the free end of the large blanket, he yawned. “Today’s so gray. I might nap a bit.” 

“We will certainly have to make up for it tomorrow if it’s warm and dry though” she sulked. 

“Fair enough” Liam nodded, closing his bright scarlet eyes, “…Thanks for humoring me, Rena. I don’t know if I’d be sane right now if someone wasn’t somewhat tolerant of me.” 

Rena glowered a bit at him. “…In a similar way you’re the only one that tolerates _me_ like this. I don’t usually get to eat meals with people or share their living space.” 

With a laugh, he shrugged a bit, “All that is over nonsense anyway, Rena…everyone deserves to be treated like a human being.” 

His light breathing after some minutes of silence denoted he’d fallen asleep. She watched his gentle face and pursed her lips tightly. Oh really? 

She didn’t know what that even meant. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“…Are you mad?”_

_Rena Haysworth stared in disbelief as Liam stood in his home, looking through crates and crates of food. He had a piece of paper against some sort of wooden tray, checking things off. That wasn’t the madness though._

_“C’mon, Rena! It wouldn’t even be the same without you!”_

_“Do you REALLY believe your affluent aunt and uncle could even stomach the thought of me?” she demanded, irritated he’d even think to ask her._

_It was the last week of November and apparently Liam had some tradition back in his land where he’d be cooking a massive meal. While he just wanted it to be with his family, apparently his uncle invited all the notable of Galeton society…meaning her presence would be disdained!_

_Liam sighed, standing, “I asked them, Rena, they said it’d be alright since all society knows we’re ‘engaged’ anyway. You’re my guest!”_

_Yes, the ‘guest’ of the one laboring over all the cooking. They probably expected her to be a servant. He sulked suddenly, grumbling, “Aunt Gretel got me this…red long coat for the occasion along with these short trousers to tuck into…socks with a yellow ascot. I’m going to look dapper as s—t!”_

_Perfect. “I have nothing to wear.”_

_“Don’t try such a predictable excuse, dear” he smirked, walking over and grabbing a parcel, handing it to her, “Aunt Gretel said you could have this, she cited it was from ‘younger days’.”_

_Rena was alarmed. “I could never accept a dress from practical nobility!”_

_“Don’t be silly!”_

_Glowering as Liam pouted at her, he pressed his hands together, “Please just consider it? I’m really just requesting you attend, you don’t need to feel pressed at all. I just wanted to spend the holiday with you.”_

_…Ugh. Why’d he…treat her like this? It was so…_

Uncomfortable. 

At around 5:30, the time she, disgruntled, told Liam Middleton that he could send the carriage to take her up the mansion. The fool was so giddy and she was puzzled this human being existed. Why? No…no one else desired to include her in anything and then be, from what she was shocked she could determine, sincerely pleased when she agreed. It was uncomfortable. 

It was strangely shocking to her that Gretel Middleton’s dress was tight around the waist. A rich woman ought to have a more robust waist! Perhaps she had a corset or something but Rena had no such luxuries. The dress was pretty, a long purple dress with a white ruffled high collar and long sleeves. She was wearing slippers her mother had left behind along with a long white ribbon she weaved through her hair. Somehow she couldn’t recall having to dress up like this… 

Pulling a long shawl around her shoulders, also a remnant of her mother’s, Rena swallowed and mumbled a ‘coming’ when the driver knocked on her door. To say she was horrified was putting it mildly. 

She could read it in his eyes how the man wanted nothing to do with her but assisted her into the carriage. The ride was also long and dreadful and she was almost possessed to request he pull over and let her out to walk home. Alas, perhaps twenty minutes later they arrived to a very brightly lit mansion. Rena watched in dismay as the wealthy walked into the home, wearing furs and fine silks. She couldn’t do this. 

Rena decided to go inform Liam that she would not be staying, bowing her head lowly as she walked up the steps. Some people lent her glances before whispering to each other…ugh. Why had _she_ thought this was fathomable? That buffoon? 

When she walked in, a doorman took her shawl. Curtseying awkwardly, she folded her hands before her as she walked. Please, where was he? Perhaps she should just leave before he saw her. 

“Ah, Rena?” 

She jumped, alarmed, quickly looking to the owner of the voice. It wasn’t Liam and that was shocking since no one called her Rena aside from him. Alas, there stood Frederick Middleton. The man stared at her absently, also dressed nicely in a gray long coat. Rena quickly curtseyed again, “H-Hello, Lord Middleton.” 

“Good evening” he replied in his deep voice, “Liam asked that I keep an eye out for you. He’s in the kitchen if you’d like to go see him.” 

“O-oh. Thank you, I was looking for him.” 

Frederick simply nodded, pointing the way and bowing his head before wandering to where everyone was gathered, it seemed. Strange…it was more likely he’d entirely ignore her existence. But she supposed Liam had asked. 

Scurrying up the hallway as quickly as possible, she was startled to enter into the massive kitchen and find Liam basting a turkey. Various servants were running out small snacks while Liam instructed four of the girls to ‘take out the yams, rolls, and green beans’. Rena watched in amazement as they set gigantic trays of the foods on a cart while Liam adjusted the ginormous bird on the platter. He looked up absently after a moment before his eyes widened, “Oh my God, Rena?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“You look so different!” he gushed, setting down whatever the instrument he was using on the turkey. He walked from behind the long counter, wearing what looked to be a purple apron…for the briefest moment, for some unknown reason, she _was…_ something to see him wearing the clothes they did. They actually didn’t suit him that well. 

“I’m sure it looks quite awful” she responded, “I am apparently fatter than Lady Middleton and most likely it’s your fault.” 

“Good gravy, you’re away from all the media and marketing and you still can get caught up in that?” he groaned, reaching out for her hand, “No, I think you’re quite lovely for the…style of wear we have. I swear I’m in a Jane Austen novel right now.” 

Rena had to swallow, not sure why the long stockings on Liam did make her want to laugh. “I…do suppose this style isn’t the most becoming on you.” 

“Don’t I know it?” he groaned again, softly pulling away from her hand, “Everyone else in my family thinks it’s amazing but apparently this is what my father wore as a lad or something…I feel strange.” 

She frowned as he pulled a stool for her to sit on while he returned to his work. “Well, I do as well. I don’t believe I should stay for this.” 

“Don’t be silly! You’ve gone through all the dressing up and hair and that jazz, why, you should stay and enjoy this meal I’ve been working on since _nine this morning_.” 

“Nine this morning?” she demanded, “I’d have suspected three large turkeys would take longer than that.” 

“They ought have but the stoves did their deal” Liam sighed, “…It usually takes like, three hours to cook the birds back home.” 

_Three hours_ ? Did they just throw them in the flame? “Don’t tell me you did all this on your own.” 

Liam shook his head as he started to decorate the tray with the birds. “No, the servants did the prep work and I did the rest.” 

She nodded slowly, watching as he pulled out what he described as a ‘clipboard’ and clapped after tucking it under his arm. Startled, Rena watched as all the servants lined up behind a cart. Liam walked up the line, listing off ‘cranberry sauce, glazed ham, stuffing, green beans, squash’…the list was endless and she had to admit her mouth was almost watering by the end. All this for one meal? She couldn’t fathom! 

Liam smiled, thanking them for their hard work before they started pushing the trays out. He sighed, taking off his apron and pushing his hair back. “Now to see how this massive shindig is faring.” 

Rena swallowed as he held out his arm, fidgeting into the gesture. Glancing to him as they walked toward the main entry, everything from the way they’d look at her to the scorn she’d receive running through her mind, she mumbled to distract herself. “For all the cooking you’ve done you’re not messy or sweaty.” 

“Ah, I went to change thirty minutes ago so I’d be prepared just to head out after” he explained, “The apron helped too though. Sent ala by grandpapa with his wonderful recipes.” 

What? “So more men cook in your family?” 

“ _All_ men cook in my family save for a couple that just aren’t quite adept at it. I think it’s really only my great cousin Akira that’s really inept at it” he mused thoughtfully. 

Insanity. She bowed her head a bit as they entered the main room, feeling the immense weight of all those eyes looking upon them. Alas, Liam just strode through casually, occasionally even greeting people. He got to do that, at least. How though, with a minnow on his arm, was beyond her as well. 

“Ah, Frederick, my good sir! How goes it?” 

Rena looked up when Liam called out to his cousin. The man was leaning against the wall, sipping a glass of wine before absently blinking at Liam. “…This is quite the do you have going here, busybody. Mum and dad don’t usually have this many people to an event.” 

“It was _supposed_ to be you, myself, Aunt Gretel, Uncle Ivan, and Rena. It’s over me how it got to _seventy people_.” 

Frederick groaned, “I suppose we have mum to thank for that…this ‘camera’ deal of yours has been quite popular.” 

Camera? Liam’s eyes brightened, “Oh, oh! Let’s take a picture so I can send it to my friends!” 

Rena glowered as Liam pulled her in front of some contraption on stilts after grabbing a buzzer. Frederick sighed heavily when Liam waved him over to his free side. “This thing better not steal my soul, idiot.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just smile and your soul will stay intact.” 

“Unheard of.” 

She raised a brow at the two’s conversation, unsure of this ‘soul’ nonsense and whatnot, but Liam smiled toward the machine for whatever reason and she just…stared. Why? 

Somewhere nearby, a weird ‘swish’ sound came and Liam pulled away, going over to a separate compartment. He looked cross as he returned, holding a slip of paper, “You two are a barrel of chuckles.” 

Confused by what he meant, they came around him… 

“ _Oh my God_.” 

Frederick’s eyes widened in horror as they stared at this… _witchcraft_. Liam smirked, “It’s not witchcraft or whatever craziness you lot are about to imagine. It’s a series of reflection and light…I can’t explain it.” 

They stared at the picture, still horrified before Frederick started to rub his jaw. “…Is my face really that fat?” 

“…My skin is rather pale” she frowned. 

“You two are awesome.” 

Liam tucked the image away before walking them all to the main room. His uncle was speaking to one of the town council, the men appearing serious. Alas, when Ivan Middleton looked up, he smiled. “Ah, my boys! Come, let me introduce you!” 

Boys. Boys, she did not belong in that criteria. She instinctively cowered and Liam frowned softly. “It’s alright, Ren--” 

“Safe to say, Liam, she probably shouldn’t” Frederick said slowly, “I mean, no offense to you, truly, but the town councilmen are a twisted bunch. They hate their own equally.” 

Rena nodded swiftly in agreement. Liam appeared irritated. “…Okay. It’ll just be a moment then.” 

He was too…considerate, perhaps, making sure she was seated in a nice bench before walking over to where his uncle was. She folded her hands in her lap and dared to look around at everyone. They weren’t…staring at her. In fact, they seemed cheerful, speaking to one another gleefully. Was that a façade or had she imagined these people quite differently? 

She stiffened, sitting up straight when Gretel Middleton walked over, wearing a beautiful magenta gown, her blonde hair up in a flawless bun. “Well, hello there! Don’t you look darling in that gown!” 

“E-Eh? O-Oh, thank you” Rena blurted, standing to curtsey, “I-I haven’t gotten to thank you for allowing me to use it either.” 

“Oh darling, those days are _far_ behind me and it looks much better on you than it did on that rack.” 

Liam. It was Liam’s fault that she was here right now talking to one of the most affluent members of Galeton society as a…a _nothing_. Lower than nothing in some people’s book. Lady Middleton got called away and she sat, feeling…so misplaced. She wasn’t supposed to be here. They told her she was not supposed to be here. 

“Hey, hey, sorry I was gone so long. Uncle Ivan sure is doting, I don’t think even my own mum speaks so generously of me.” 

Rena looked up as Liam crashed down beside her, rubbing his eyes. “I-It’s alright. Your Aunt came and spoke to me for some reason.” 

“Well…” he drawled, looking off, “I hope you don’t mind but I may have softened her to your challenges.” 

“Challenges?” Was that what they saw her life as? Surely not, it…it wasn’t all that difficult, she supposed. She didn’t desire pity. 

But he looked annoyed. “You get treated like rubbish, Rena, like less than even the sole of my shoe, and I don’t like it. I want more people here to realize just how foolish it is, how _cruel_ it is. You did nothing to deserve to be treated the way you are.” 

Really? He looked up when a bell was rung, sighing softly, “Enough of that though. Thanksgiving is a day to give…thanks. I don’t know if I necessarily feel thankful for the circumstances of being here…but I am glad to have met you and my family.” 

…Thankful? What did that even mean? Thankful. 

She sat between Liam and Frederick and honestly that felt like the safest place. How though when it was between two of the most important figures in the home? Oh, how they gazed at her piercingly. They tried to get over this disgrace. She knew they couldn’t. 

Alas, all propriety issues were forgotten when the servants pushed around the trays of food, cutting the succulent turkey and glazed ham, asking each individual which side they’d prefer. She tried a little bit of everything…and it was all _delectable._ Men _cooked_. 

“Funny there, Middleton, that your little brother’s son is so versed in such…effeminate skills” stated one of the councilmen, a certain snideness clear in his voice. 

His wife intoned with the softest huff, “Well, he doesn’t have a woman to cook for him as I see it.” 

Rena froze. Wait. 

…Was she supposed to be cooking for Liam? It was true, she was, in the sight of society, his fiancée. Be damned. 

Liam cut his turkey quietly for a moment before drawling, “I didn’t ask Rena to marry me to gain a cook, she has her own responsibilities. What would I have done should I not have a fiancée? Starve to death? What’s ‘manly’ about that? Last I checked I’m a man with two hands and the functions to figure out how to feed myself.” 

“Yes, I’m quite sure that’s something they teach on the outside” the man scoffed. 

“Ah, yes, basic survival skills. How effeminate.” 

He was so _sarcastic_! It was like he didn’t care at all! Frederick actually smirked at him. He was corrupting his cousin! Lord Middleton dabbed his lips, blinking lethargically at the councilman. “…Even I take up the oven every once in a while for my wife and then my little brother prior, sir, so I can’t imagine a skill is worthy of such scorn. You are still sitting here eating it from what I can see.” 

The pompous man finally blanched, his wife falling completely silence as he blustered that it was ‘perfectly fine’. Liam probably closed his eyes just to roll them before continuing to eat. Frowning, worried, she turned to whisper silently, “I will try to cook for you from now on, just to keep up appearances.” 

“Don’t be silly. Take care of yourself and your da. I’m a big boy, I assure you. I did pretty much cook all this” he smiled some. 

…True. She…she still felt shame though. Another man nearby stared drolly at Frederick. “Your cousin seemed to secure himself a ‘wife’ quite easily, Frederick. Strange how you’ve gotten on in your years and have yet to announce an engagement.” 

Frederick choked on his stuffing, coughing a bit. Lady Middleton frowned, looking at her only child. “Well, we’ve never thought to force Freddy into anything. I assume he’ll bring us someone to meet when he’s prepared.” 

“Spoken like the mother of one child…” the man droned, “You’ve seen the dynasty of the Preston fall, don’t you worry for your own?” 

Frederick squirmed endlessly as suddenly dozens of possible lovers for him were suggested. Liam’s eyes narrowed, incredulous. “So _this_ is what they mean by uncomfortable Thanksgiving dinners. I don’t care for it much.” 

“I-It’s alright, Liam.” 

Her ‘fiance’ just shook his head. All the same, by the time dessert was served she was immensely shocked how well this dinner went. Not once did anyone jeer at her or demand her presence be ended. It…it had to be the Middleton name. 

“…I don’t care for complimenting but you make the best desserts” she sulked quietly to him. 

Liam grinned, “It’s a family must.” 

The councilman that called Liam and Frederick over to talk folded up his napkin, staring lightly at him. “So Ivan, have you met the woman that caused Dirk to lose his way?” 

…It was odd. 

Odd because she felt a sort of panic outside of herself. It made her recoil despite it having little if nothing to do with her. She was stunned because it was something she knew she understood due to a slight bit of closeness to another human being, something she’d never been granted. Liam _adored_ his mother. 

His eyes closed some and she, denying every bit of training she’d had, blurted, “Y-You needn’t speak of Liam’s mother!” 

Almost every eye turned to her. She spoke. How dare it speak? Her pulse was in every inch of her body, choking her and demanding ‘why’ to her stupidity. Had this permissive allowance gone to her head…? Trembling, she mumbled, “L-Liam t-thinks very well of his mother. Sh-she seems like a kind woman.” 

“Indeed” Gretel scowled, “While I have never particularly supported Dirk’s decision, I can assure you he is perfectly happy and he and his wife raised a lovely child.” 

Rena swallowed when someone muttered ‘yes, a criminal’. It…it didn’t make sense. How does one sit at someone’s table where they labored for hours over the food they ate voraciously then speak so poorly of him? Ivan threw down his napkin, “My nephew got into a bit of a fight. We’ve all done it but it seems his country felt the punishment needed to be sterner. I wish it weren’t under these circumstances but I am very glad to have had the opportunity to meet him. My brother told him to avoid me in fear of me being judgmental but he came due to my request regardless. Imagine my surprise in this moment though to feel my brother may have been right for I have over three dozen of my kinsmen sitting at my table belittling not only the host but my blood.” 

“I-It wasn’t belittling, Ivan, rest assured. Just…questions.” 

“And I think that’s enough questions” he said shortly. 

Oh. While that should have mellowed the place, the servants came at the perfect moment with after dinner wine and tea. Liam was quiet before standing, wandering toward what seemed to be the kitchen. She…could only follow. She must’ve stepped out of line. Had to. 

When she caught up to him, he was having the servants help him put a turkey in a large box along with all the sides. Rena rushed to come assist. She…didn’t feel hunger again because of him. 

“Ah, Rena” he smiled softly, “I’m probably going to leave soon.” 

“Oh, okay” she nodded slowly, watching as he stacked the things by the door, “I’m ready to go as well.” 

Liam nodded before holding up a hand, “Let me change really fast and I’ll be right back.” 

The servants watched after him before giving her a rather examining look. She shyly bowed her head, avoiding their stares. They must’ve wondered why she was allowed in this place. 

About ten minutes later, Liam returned in the garb she was used to, zipping his coat up. Frederick was behind him, carrying her shawl to her surprise. He looked mortified. “What was that, obliterate those 22 and under?” 

“It was something” Liam remarked drably. 

He sniffed, shaking his head, “…I won’t say I’m as severe as your father but I can certainly see hints of why he thought this was all bollocks, especially if he never thought to woo anyone here. I hope I’m not in the same boat…” 

“I guess there _could_ be a kindred spirit in this crowd…” Liam raised a brow before yawning, “Well, I think the turkey’s starting to work on me so I’ll be taking my leave. Tell Uncle Ivan and Aunt Gretel I will speak to them soon and thank you for hosting the party in their home.” 

“Don’t worry, they’re regretting it too.” 

Liam snickered, “It’ll be different next year, promise. I’ll see you later.” 

Rena wrapped herself in her scarf, quickly curtseying and thanking Frederick for having her presence and requesting she give the same message to his parents. He nodded and she started to help Liam grab his boxes that he was apparently taking but he booted them up before she could, heading toward the exit. 

The carriage ride into the still fairly early evening was calming, the smoky gray sky filled with stars that broke through the fog. Rena stared up as Liam was tilting into her shoulder, falling asleep. “Mm, sorry, Ren…” 

Ren. She flustered, pouting as he readjusted himself, his eyes still heavy. “Rena.” 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you for…well, I suppose interjecting. Even if it wasn’t going to get ugly with that bastard it could have possibly. I’m sure my mother has been quite the topic in Galeton society.” 

…Yes. Described anywhere from a ‘harlot’ to the ‘whore of Babylon’, the mystery woman that caused one of the renown Middleton brothers to leave was subject to much speculation. Liam had snorted that even his Uncle Ivan seemed surprised when they first met that he wasn’t ‘funny looking’. She…had been able to fathom he wouldn’t like what that man might say. 

A little perplexed, she frowned when Liam opened the carriage door and stepped out. He helped her down before grabbing all the foods he’d brought from the mansion, stepping toward her home. “Eh?” 

“Hmm? Oh, of course this mostly uneaten one is for you and your da. Once you get down to the bone it makes for a right good soup, you know?” 

“T-Thank you.” 

Hesitant, she glanced back at the carriage driver who appeared anxious, probably because of the part of the village he was in. “U-Um, would you like some tea? I don’t think the driver will wait though.” 

“Oh, tea would be nice” he assured, waving to the driver, “You can go on, I’ll walk back.” 

“Ah, are you sure? Lord Middleton--” 

Liam waved a hand, “He’ll be fine. I’ve walked home in worst and much further to boot. Thank you though.” 

He was reluctant but didn’t spare a look when he left the place. Rena toted the sides in while Liam carried the turkey and half the ham. Swallowing, she realized she’d never had him in her home before. He looked around as she set the food in the coldest corner in the house, scurrying to start a fire. It was horrifically cold. 

“…Blimey, you’re right. It’s a tad nippy in here.” 

Rena scoffed as she had him sit by the fire, “Just a tad?” 

Bringing over the kettle of water, she set it over the fire and sat beside him after grabbing one of the few blankets she had that wasn’t riddled with holes. It had three but that wasn’t bad. She sat close enough to him for it to be stretched across their laps as they waited for the kettle to warm. 

Liam yawned, resting his chin against his chest. “…I don’t think I’ve ever been in your house before. Usually you kick me out of the yard the second we’re done with work.” 

“Don’t let it get to your head.” 

He chuckled, shrugging. “Ah well.” 

She felt her head lulling also, struggling to stay awake as she jostled the logs. When she looked back, she groaned to find Liam had fallen over on his side, fast asleep. He had been cooking all day… 

Returning to her bedroom, she returned with the sack she used as her pillow which was a former long satchel for wheat which she filled with random soft scraps. Adjusting him to rest his head on the pillow, she sighed and sat beside him again. Liam was fast asleep, his gentle breathing the only sound aside from the whistling of the November winds outside. Inside. The cracks in the walls allowed small gusts into the wretched old abode. She only prayed it didn’t rain because Liam was almost directly beneath one of the larger holes in the roof… 

From cooking to a gigantic mansion to sleeping on the floor of some decrepit old shack. Liam was certainly flexible. 

Rena listened to him breathe for a few more moments before lying down herself, watching the steam from the pot as she lied next to another human being. A human being that cared so little about her status he’d lie on the floor with her in her rickety house. 

Perhaps things were a little too flexible. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Biting. That was the word that came to mind: biting._

_Liam Middleton was aware enough in his circumstances to know he came from the best of things. A comfortable home, a comfortable upbringing, a comfortable life. Unless he was out camping in the boonies or going out by his own volition, he never had to be…cold._

_But when he woke up, hit on the cheek by what felt like the iciest point in the most frigid peak of Hell’s tundra, he felt it._

_Even Rena, so elusive and solitary, independent and standoffish, was curled closely to him if for nothing else the warmth of something in this place. He had his coat on and it felt like he was in a blizzard. He turned his head to find the cause of this assault of cold rain only to discover a nicely sized hole in the roof. Terrific._

_He grumbled, at his wits end to find that apparently Rena’s pillow was an old sack printed with ‘flour’. Bollocks._

_But that was just it. He was spoiled. In turn he found himself wanting to spoil her because she…she didn’t have the things he had and in some ways that felt wrong, like…like he felt his ways were better._

_He shivered hard and scoffed, picking up his phone and texting Elam to hit up his account again, he’d need shingles, a nice down pillow, some blankets, and a comforter. And a nice space heater with a motorcycle battery if he could. No one should HAVE to live this way. It’d be one thing if Rena chose this._

_It was five in the morning but he softly shook Rena, the woman mumbling and shaking him off for a few minutes before he asked if she’d like to move to his home. She was sleepy but no amount of exhaustion made this freezer tolerable. Grabbing some clothes for later, she sleepily trekked with him toward his house. He gave her his coat and held the blanket over their heads._

_Liam directed her to change into drier clothes in his bathroom as he turned on all his heat apparatuses, chilled to the bone. Changing into his pajamas, he crawled under his fluffy comforter and felt nauseous about the relief. Rena’s whole life that…that was what she’d known. What had she done as a young child? Did she sleep by the fire after bringing in wood for herself? Did she sleep under ragged old blankets? Did her father not care? Her…her mother clearly hadn’t._

_Shuffling out of the bathroom, Rena drowsily slipped into the free side of his bed. He stared at her before whispering, “Rena?”_

_“Mm?”_

_“I…I feel like you might think I’m being…snooty. I mean, moving us from your home to my place just because it’s got…warmth…”_

_“What’s snooty about that?” she murmured, “It’s the truth. Would it have been better we not have an option?”_

_His eyes widened at this as she closed her eyes, “…You do these nice things for me and while they’re off-putting they never seem to be to flounce your wealth but to genuinely better yours and my life. And we’re only speaking things like eating or not catching our death in a cold leaky box, not living so lavishly we have no reason to exist. I will say you don’t have to but you seem to have some sort of affinity for it…”_

_Liam snickered, “Yes, I suppose I do…”_

_He wanted to ask if it made her uncomfortable but she was fast asleep within minutes. Yea, he knew she was because her whole life she was told she deserved nothing, was given nothing. She was told she could never stand up for herself because she was to blame. He was…astonished when she spoke up for his mother before he told the man to ‘mind his business or go to hell’. He’d seen how she was surprised too, that she was frightened. He…he wouldn’t have let that bastard treat her that way._

_He…he just wanted better for her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Psst, Ren!”_

_Rena Hayworth stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, wondering why her cloying shadow was bothering her today. For one week in a month he had complete time to himself but yet recently he was ALWAYS coming over. He’d get no response today._

_“Look, Ren, I know you’re on your…days. And that’s why I’m here!”_

_Knowing his world, they had an answer for that too. “I want none of your potions, Liam.”_

_“What is this, an RPG?” he demanded, “No, I figured you wouldn’t want anything that permanent despite that seeming like a pretty damn awesome fix to me. I mean, you always are in quite the frenzy when you come back from this week because you have to catch up so I was thinking maybe you just needed different…coverage.”_

_“What, pray tell, as a man, do you know of this topic?”_

_“Very damned little! But I have girl friends that I go and buy products for and I think you don’t even have anything like that here! I swear, it’ll come in handy.”_

_Rena turned her head to stare out the window, finding it a tad…whimsical to find Liam just kneeling there, speaking through a break in her glass. “I’m listening but that’s all I’m doing at present.”_

_“Okay. Well, you have…these thingys, they’re like…I dunno, thingys. You wear them and then you can walk around!”_

_What? Scowling, she groaned as he opened the window to push through a bag. She sat up carefully, grabbing whatever scheme he’d cooked up now and looked through. Her eyes widened at this baglet of…shorts?! Or at least tapered knickers!_

_“Before you freak and call me a pervert, for the…coverage to work there needs to be something to hold them in place. I did a VERY brief research into what ladies wore here but it didn’t go far so…”_

_She flustered. They weren’t…too skimpy, she supposed. She could just wear them under the petticoat and…wash and dry them in the darkest of night. Or indoors, she supposed. Wait, why was she considering this again? Leering, she stared at the bag before tearing the top. Taking out one of the paper packets, she stared at it, puzzled._

_Liam…explained. While a disgusting thought initially, she eventually did get anxious about the idea of moving during the week of her menstruation. Going to try this ‘change’, it felt…awkward and uncomfortable. But, moving around the house, she found she didn’t feel quite as alarmed about the possibilities. The next day she was even confident enough to go garden. So he was even versed at the most intimate of female conflicts? He proved to be stranger and stranger every day._

_But he smiled, said he figured there wasn’t any reason she should be trapped any more than she was. Really? Was there really…no reasons for his kindness?_

She learned right after Christmas. 

Christmas. It was a holiday she’d not paid any attention to because if any one singular event divided her from the rest of society it was Christmas. Presents, a little theater at the church she couldn’t attend, dinner at the town hall…she couldn’t dream of such a thing. 

She and Liam were the only ones in the field that Christmas Eve. About three weeks prior Liam had asked if she wanted anything and she told him he’d gotten her everything she could possibly want: a full belly. He’d snickered and said she was quite simple to please then. Obviously. 

They were walking through the markets, all aglow with the ‘holiday spirit’ or whatever. Liam was happily looking through things and she’d followed him apathetically. It meant nothing to her. 

_Alas_ , she supposed even her ‘spirit’ could want some. She saw a nice thick caplet that would be perfect for these cold days in someone’s stall. It was too nice for her to work in but…well, perhaps it was superfluous. 

Liam gushed that it was cute and he wanted to get it for her. Of course. Needless to say, she wasn’t surprised when the owner of the stall jerked it off the rack and pretty much dropped it on the dirt ground. Liam was speechless. “…It’s for sale. And you won’t sell it.” 

The woman pretty much told him what she’d been told her entire life: ‘no minnowry will wear my wares!’. 

Her ‘fiancé’ was disgusted, telling her he hoped her stall burned promptly to the ground via hellfire then before marching off. She’d been horrified he said such a thing but he was clearly upset. He got upset for her over things she’d long gotten over. 

On Christmas day, he did the unthinkable and asked her to come stay with him at his family’s estate. Her? At the Middleton mansion? Nonsense. But he insisted and she awkwardly stayed the night in one of their fantastic rooms. Lady Middleton even gave her more of her clothes. This she had trouble getting over. 

But the next afternoon, they gathered around the gigantic tree decorated with fine glass and gold. Liam happily handed his presents to his family before setting four gigantic ones before her. He only got his family two a piece, how could he show in front of them giving her four?! 

…Well, he got Frederick a rather different but handsome pair of riding boots along with more supplies for his current plans to build a school. He got his uncle a book of brain puzzles and a pair of slippers with a mug that he said his da relaxes in back home. For his aunt he got her a lovely necklace and a pattern booklet. They were all delighted… 

She…she realized she’d never gotten to rip the paper to reveal what the surprise was that lied beneath. Opening one, she found the thickest coziest comforter with down inside along with ‘sheets’ and a down pillow. In the next one, she had been given one of those…heaters. She…she could warm her house now. Liam insisted she warm _her_ room but…but her father would be pleased with such a luxury. 

In one of the other two gifts was a long cotton coat with ‘faux’ down inside and a hood along with some ‘waterproof’ boots. He said it was for her to work in…and in the last present was one of the cape coats the owner threw down before he could even fathom buying it for her. “H-How?” 

“Pfft, screw that lady. I got the best seamstress in the world to make you one and it’s a hundred times nicer.” 

It was. Wool, a beautiful gray with pockets and a lined hood, it was much too wonderful for someone like her. She bit her lip when everyone gave Liam presents…and she had nothing. 

The guilt was overwhelming, she’d thought. He’d gotten her gloves to go with the fancy coat and gloves to go with her work coat too. No, she had to do _something_. So…she ended up staying up for at least two nights straight sewing him a scarf. A scarf. A scarf for the man that probably had _everything_. How little she had to offer…but she was warm sitting in her room. 

“Laney is sick…” 

She’d gotten a piece of paper, newspaper, and wrapped the present badly. Despite the idea she was going to hand it to him as soon as they met that morning to start work, her pulse began to race and it just continued to sit in her pocket. Now they were heading for the market and it still was settled in her pocket. Why…why was she reluctant? Perhaps because it’d…it’d be nothing to the likes of him? 

Rena looked to him when he made this remark, blowing into his hands. “I gave her one of the last of my medicine for my headaches and she’s doing better but apparently it’s something going around. Be careful, I don’t want you getting sick.” 

She sulked at his concern. “Me? What of yourself?” 

He snorted, “I’ve never had a cold or flu in my life. I’m immune to such things.” 

Oh yes, more other world magic. She’d felt drowsy and fatigued lately but she figured that was because she was working on his present. The present she was too shy to give, apparently. Sighing heavily, she grimaced as her chest tightened and she coughed a bit. Liam frowned. “Oh dear, you already sound like you’re coming down with something.” 

“I cough all the time.” 

Liam groaned, “Just be careful, Ren.” 

First to call her by her real name and first to even come up with a nickname for that real name. Bollocks. She smirked as Liam rushed to the old bat that traded to them, the idiot somehow becoming rather fond of her despite her favoritism…in the beginning. On at least two occasions Liam wasn’t with her and the woman traded fairly. His influence… 

“My dear, I brought you something for the holidays!” 

“You rascal you. You buttering me up again?” the woman cackled. 

“Of course not, love!” he assured, handing her a pair of fine gloves and a nice thick shawl, “To keep you warm in this horrific weather.” 

She cooed, “You’re a dearer chap than my own sons. You and the lass can have a pheasant on the house.” 

Her eyes widened and Liam gushed his thanks. Pheasant? A _delicacy_? Shocked senseless, even more shocked when Liam got a ham out of her as well as a bag of beans and flour, he helped her back up the road, humming happily. “…You’re very…influential, Liam.” 

“Eh? How do you figure?” 

_Pheasant_ ? She couldn’t imagine _anyone_ had even _negotiated_ pheasant out of that old bird let alone just have it _gifted_ to them! Coughing again, she shook her head, “I don’t think I can even explain it properly to you…” 

“How mysterious…” he mused, walking in with her. 

How wondrous, she felt contently. When they walked in it wasn’t frigid but nice and warm as she set that wonderful contraption in the main area. Setting her new food supplies down in the still fairly cool portion of the house, she stared at the flour and thought…she still hadn’t made Liam food. As were, just five days ago they were having pizza at his place while they watched the continuation of that sorcerer iron man strangeness. That wasn’t even mentioning the mansion trip where she ate quite finely as well… 

Lifting her chin, she scowled. “Liam, in a few nights I will make us dinner. I have sponged on your supplies enough.” 

“What are you on about? I’ve got plenty of supplies to sponge off of” he insisted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“No excuses.” 

“Well…if you insist” he smiled softly, “I look forward to it.” 

What? Why? She would never be able to prepare anything as good as he made. About to sulk at him more, she grimaced as she coughed harder. Sheesh. Liam frowned deeply. “…Maybe you should go rest.” 

Nonsense. Shooing him off to his homework, she started to prepare for her chores. Cleaning the floors, wiping out the oven and the fireplace, and hanging out the laundry though, she felt…perhaps he was right. By the time she prepared dinner that night she felt like she was dragging hot irons. Bed time was never sorer missed. 

That was when Liam’s intentions became clear. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“…What are you doing, lad?” 

Liam Middleton grumbled, looking down irritably at the owner of the voice. Peter Hayworth stared up at him as if the task he’d taken was whimsical. Oh, no, just fixing the holes in the roof of _your_ home. 

It’d taken a bit longer to get the shingles to him than anything else he’d requested Elam purchase and send. He hadn’t really meant for the heater to be a Christmas present but since it arrived two days prior he’d simply thought ‘why not?’. Rena…seemed truly happy with it and that made him pretty happy too. 

Alas, today she was clearly feeling under the weather, just as he feared. It was going around the village something fierce and as he’d not ever featured anything like it in his existence he found it almost fascinating. It was just so…viral. Of course, he wasn’t happy that it got to Rena too, he had a good feeling her immune system was not up to task for something like a flu… 

She’d been shocked when he told her he was going to fix the roof when they got back today and she’d been blustering that she was going to get to it, she just hadn’t had the proper goods for trade. He assured that he was perfectly capable of plugging the holes and that he wanted her to rest. Naturally her workaholic soul wasn’t pleased with that but as far as he knew she was inside lying down… 

And of course ‘father’ comes home, most likely to just eat the food his daughter worked herself to the bone for in the house she cleaned and tried her damndest to maintain without a lick of help. What a useless human being. Carefully kneeing across the room, he hammered another shingle into place and put it behind him. He’d help Rena. 

“I think you spoil that girl too much.” 

Liam shot him a look over his shoulder. “That ‘girl’ is your daughter. And spoiling her with something as basic as having a roof over her head isn’t ‘spoiling’.” 

The man crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing, “…I still decided whom minnowry marries. I’d watch the tone.” 

God, smite him with lightning. _One_ of them. Liam groaned as he came down the ladder, heading in to tell Rena he couldn’t breathe the same atmosphere as her father right now so he’d finish the last two holes tomorrow. 

His heart jumped to his ears when he opened the door, finding Rena face down on the floor. 

“Rena?!” 

Rushing to her side, he carefully turned her over and examined her quickly. She was flushed bright red, breathing brokenly through her mouth as beads of sweat poured down her face. Oh God! There was no ambulance to call, no doctors that would probably see her—what did he do? 

Liam looked back to her father, hoping he’d have an answer…he just looked disgusted. “Get her out of here before I pick up what she has.” 

“…Are you _kidding?”_

‘Oh, ew, my only child is lying _unconscious_ on the floor. Ick’. Gritting his teeth, it took all Liam had not to want to go punch the bastard in the face. He jumped, startled, when Rena grasped his arm suddenly, opening her glazed eyes. “I-I’m sorry, papa, I-I’ll get…I’ll get dinner started.” 

“You’ll very well _not_ ” Liam growled, resting his hand over her forehead, “You are on _fire_. You’re in no condition to cook or do anything else for that matter.” 

“N-No. Liam, just s-stay out of my way. I-I have to take care of father…” 

Liam shot a glance to Peter, expecting some sort of emotional moment to this entreaty. Nothing. “I don’t want you cooking for me as sick as you are. Just stop spreading it.” 

It’d be a mercy to spread it, Liam thought caustically. Rena looked upset and he pursed his lips, going toward her room. She was frantic almost, completely delirious, as he gathered her a few changes of clothing to take to his house since she was kicked out of her own. Nonetheless he picked her up and glared toward her father, “Don’t worry, love, I will come back and feed your father until you’re better, alright?” 

“I don’t want some _man_ cooking for me.” 

“Then you’re s—t out of luck, I guess” Liam scoffed. 

Peter leered before nodding shortly as some half-assed agreement to Liam’s promise. While Rena didn’t seem _happy,_ she was at least pacified to go back to sleep. His worry returned on the journey back to his home as she’d sweated through his coat. This wasn’t good. 

Getting a nice cool sheet, he lied it on the bed and softly shook Rena to a slight wake. “Darling, can…can I take your clothes off to get you something fresh to wear?” 

While he couldn’t really say it was _complete_ consent considering how out of it she was, she nodded wearily and he undressed her enough to get one of his jerseys from home on her. He always found the material soothing when it was hot… 

Resting her in his bed, he tucked her in and rested a cool cloth on her head. He assessed her symptoms. Fever…she was shaking with chills though. Cough. Today she was complaining her body ached…she was flushed as well. 

Liam picked up his phone and called his great two times over grandfather. She often spoke against his ‘potions’ but for all her stubbornness he doubted she wanted to die from the flu. He sat up straighter when Yagami Yamada answered, sounding a bit disoriented. Oops, what time was it there? 

“I-I’m sorry to bother you, grandpapa, but I-I have a bit of an emergency. A friend of mine here, she’s…she’s got the flu, I think?” 

“The flu…?” 

His grandpapa sounded puzzled by the very idea, probably confused to be woken up and then told that someone had something as obsolete as the flu. Liam had read about it just for historical sake, really. “The only thing that makes me think it’s the flu is the sudden onset. She really only started to show symptoms one, two days ago.” 

“What an awful place…” grandpapa actually mumbled, “The flu was nothing to play around with back when it was unresolved. But share the symptoms again, please.” 

Liam told him and he sighed gravely. “It’s difficult to evaluate for those symptoms could be a broad spectrum of old illnesses but as you said, the onset makes it sound like the flu. Alright. There’s a series of regulations I’ll have to pass through but I will send a hypospray to you. It should clear it up within a few hours.” 

Biting his lip, Liam nodded slowly. “Thank you, grandpapa, that’ll be amazing. Until then, what…what should I do?” 

The man suggested acetaminophen and plenty of fluids. Wonderful. Rena opened her eyes, staring weakly and seeming completely delirious. “L-Liam…papa…I…I have to take care of…of papa…” 

“Shh” he hushed gently, stroking her sweaty locks from her forehead, “…I told you I’d take care of your papa, alright? You just rest and get better for me.” 

He could tell it was the _last_ thing the woman wanted but she went into a harrowed sleep. Unsure what to do to make her comfortable, he quickly washed his hands, knowing if he infected her father he’d probably have to take care of that bastard. _Ugh_. Why…no, _how_ did Rena care so much about a person like that? 

No matter. She asked and he promised. Running back across the town to her home, he grumbled as he grabbed a handful of firewood to put in her stove. Pathetic piece of… 

Peter Hayworth emerged from his bedroom and even _sat_ at the table, watching him like a hawk. Was this ‘the way of things’? To be so useless you couldn’t feed yourself if the situation called for it? Actually, to probably not even _do_ it because it wasn’t ‘for you to do’? Liam couldn’t believe anyone would be so… _lousy_! 

Continuing to grumble to himself as he fried a few slices of the ham that apparently Rena had been working on, he boiled some beans and eggs. While he was certain the man would complain about eggs being for ‘breakfast’, he didn’t rightfully care right now, he had to get back to Rena. He stared at the plates she had, a cracked affair that made him want to buy her dishes, before shaking his head. 

After cutting a piece of bread and carefully buttering it as he put it over the stove to warm, Liam poured the man an ale before bringing the plate before him. Peter sucked his cheek for a moment and picked up the knife and fork Liam set on a napkin. Here goes. 

…Well, if there was a single redeeming factor for this circumstance it was that Peter ate his food heartily and didn’t complain. Liam was able to wash the dishes and iron the man’s shirts for the morning and leave a lot faster than he assumed. Still, he’d been gone two hours. 

He was panting by the time he arrived back at his current home, opening the door and hoping Rena was faring okay. Groaning, he ran to her side, finding her soaked through with sweat and panting. “Poor thing…” 

Getting one of his cold water bottles, Liam shook her shoulder to get her to rouse. She opened her eyes to stare at him wearily, bleak. “Liam…? You fed papa? You ironed his shirts?” 

“He is well fed and will be nicely clothed tomorrow, don’t you fret” he said gently, tipping the bottle to her mouth. 

Her hand rose shakily to rest on his and closed her eyes as she drank thirstily. He bit his lip while she coughed deeply, her green eyes appearing lost. “I’m not…I’m not so helpless, Liam…I…I take care of myself when um’ ill, you know?” 

“I’m sure you do” he murmured, “But I don’t mind taking the burden of it off your shoulders.” 

“You’re a weird lad…” she mumbled absently, closing her eyes. 

‘Maybe’, he thought with a smile as she went back to sleep. Soup. Soup would make her feel better. He went to round up some broth he had left over from one of the dinners and make himself something to eat as well. While it boiled, his next step was to go through his first aid kit to see what he had beneficial for this…probably very little. He’d been having headaches so he was feeling a little bit guilty for using the ibuprofen so freely. 

Shaking the bottle, he calculated maybe three more shots of it… maybe if he split the dosage in half. Liam went to her side and gave her another temporal shot of it. She’d probably, under normal circumstances, kill him for just giving her meds. Hopefully she’d forgive him if it made her feel better… 

The soup didn’t go well, apparently her throat was too swollen to properly swallow it. That wasn’t mentioning this fever that was starting to go up to the 103s. He…he was starting to feel frantic. 

…To think his grandparents would just have had to… _take this_. Like, he knew there were flu shots but apparently they weren’t a hundred percent likely to stop a flu. The chills seemed awful too...letting out a breath, he got dressed for bed and set his alarm clock for four. He had to go back to make that ass breakfast, after all. 

Hugging her to him, knowing that she wasn’t used to that contact, he knew it was bad when she gripped his arms and held him back. She felt so clammy, like her body was waging a war of temperatures. 

…What a sucky place. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

…This could be what feeling sick was like. 

Liam was on day three of waking up at four to make prick ass breakfast, do _his_ laundry, then go forage, take care of Rena’s winter crops, go and make trades, take the food _back_ to Rena’s house, go nurse Rena and do homework up until dinner time, iron prick ass’ shirts, come back and nurse Rena some more, make his own dinner, then go to bed and hold Rena who was akin to a blazing inferno right now. Her temperature _had_ dropped but to like a hundred so it still wasn’t…comfortable. 

He was exhausted. 

Sitting at his desk, Liam had to rest his head to catch up on at least a few minutes of sleep. He just gave Rena his last dose of ibuprofen and while she seemed to be a _little_ better she still wasn’t out of the clear… 

_“Why are you doing this for her?”_

_It wasn’t Peter Hayworth that was asking this time but his cousin. Frederick was sitting at his desk drawing blueprints, having taken to the task rather swimmingly. Liam had just happened to stop by for a moment after having gotten a message that his Uncle was worried since he hadn’t been by lately. He’d taken extra time to bathe and decontaminate because if he spread what Rena had he’d start the next black plague, he was pretty certain._

_Liam blinked. “…Why wouldn’t I?”_

_“She’s not your real fiancée… and not to mention it’s not really your duty to. There are physicians here, you know?”_

_Liam gave him a look. “Physicians? Here? What’s the life expectancy?”_

_“Well, when you put it THAT way…”_

_“Yes, I’d rather she live, thanks.”_

_Frederick’s brows quirked before pinning him with a look. “Fine, care for her since you’re apparently immune and immortal. But this ‘feeding her father’ and still caring for crops? Something would have to give, man.”_

_He was in complete agreement. Alas… “I promised I’d take care of her asshole father and…well, to do that I need to work the field. Beside, when she gets this vaccine I’d hate for her to get back on to her feet with tons of work to do.”_

_“I think you care too much, sir” Frederick drawled, “I mean, it’s as if you’re actually out to marry Rena. No one means this much to just anyone.”_

_“I’d do anything for my friends and family, Freddy boy!” Liam gushed._

_“If you say so…”_

God, even here people suspected ‘romance’. But then considering how aloof and impersonal this place felt he guessed it was a natural assumption. In a half sleep, he mused and realized though that…he had really wanted to take care of her, hadn’t he? But it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t ever like that… 

He just…cared. 

Liam sat up straight, shocked, when there was a brisk knock at his door followed by a brogue ‘delivery’. Wha…? 

…OH! 

Jumping to his feet, he almost ran over to answer. In the man’s hands was a parcel with tons of warnings on it. Yes! “Delivery.” 

“Thank you, sir!” 

If they used money here he’d tip him but the fellow simply nodded and departed. Liam ripped the box open and quickly took out the serum. He was also faintly relieved to see more ibuprofen for him too. His head, man. 

Going over to Rena to sit by her side, he read the container aloud slowly. “Give one dosage prior to eating then second final dosage after an hour…alright.” 

He turned her gently on her side, the girl still panting and sweaty as she struggled to breathe. Hold tight, love, this ought to do the trick…rolling the sleeve up of one of the third jersey knits she sweated through today, he pressed the nozzle against her arm and released the trigger. 

…Liam wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Perhaps he just played too many video games but he supposed somewhere he was thinking that there’d be a burst of light and she’d be back in action…but that was ridiculous and he knew it. With a sigh he set the container down and relented to lying beside her. He was too tired to work on homework right now. He did make sure to set his alarm for precisely an hour, however. 

Turning to glance at her, wondering how she’d feel about this whole situation once she was coherent, Liam smiled wistfully as he closed his eyes. Ah well, she might feel…violated, perhaps, but…he wouldn’t have been able to watch her suffer. Not like her father could, apparently. He…he cared. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

What? 

Rena Hayworth stared at the ceiling of Liam’s home, very…confused. She couldn’t remember a thing. The last thing she recalled was doing chores with Liam and feeling so atrocious she could barely make it. Now…she was here? What occurred? 

Looking to the fellow, she found him fast asleep and even snoring a little. Despite it only being on a few occasions where she slept beside him, she hadn’t heard Liam snore before. She turned on her side, confused to find him so weary looking. He was pale and had deep sacks beneath his eyes. What had he been doing? 

“Mm…” 

Liam shifted a little, his red eyes opening unevenly for a moment before he grimaced, sitting up. “Oh my God, Ren, are you alright?” 

“I…I am. What’s going on?” 

“Well, for one you were severely ill with the flu. I’ve been nursing you for the last three days and you’ve had these horrendously high fevers and chills. Last night you were even throwing up…” 

What? Glowering in disbelief, she drawled, “I had fevers and chills, the ‘flu’, and I got better within three days. What have you done?” 

Liam rolled his eyes around, droning, “Look, I know you hate…potions…but it was really serious, Rena, you could have had some long term effects if not _died_. I just had my grandpapa send me a vaccine. You shouldn’t get the flu or cold for the next three years. _That’s it_ though. No immortality or fun stuff.” 

“…Alright” she said reluctantly, having to admit that while she was exhausted she didn’t feel like her body was crumbling apart now. 

Oh HELL. “Liam, my God, who has fed my father? He’ll disown me!” 

He gave her a look. “I guess in your delirium you pleaded with me to feed him. I have fed him his meals, did his laundry, and ironed his shirts for the last three days and let me say it was quite the pain in the ass but I know how much that duty means to you for _whatever_ reason so I swallowed and did it.” 

What? “Are you saying that my father allowed you to cook for him?” 

“I guess that’s supposed to be an honor?” he snorted, sliding back down into the bed. 

“Not an honor” she sulked, “But just nearly _impossible_. If father allowed men to cook for him he’d most likely just eat at the inn for his meals.” 

Liam groaned, “Great, I wish I’d known that. Life would have been much easier just getting meals from Howard…” 

“Three days…so much work I have to catch up on. The fields must be atrocious.” 

“Don’t you worry about that. I did all the foraging, fieldwork, and trading while you were recovering” he replied, rubbing his eyes. 

_What_ ? “You fed my father, you did his laundry, starched his shirts--” 

“I did what to his shirts??” 

“—And you also did all the chores? While, for whatever reason, caring for me? What of your homework?” she demanded. 

Liam yawned, “I did that too…well, not yet today but I’ll get around to it.” 

“…Why?” she found herself whispering. 

Not since she was five-years-old had anyone cared for her while she was ill. She fought through it on her own and did all the chores else everything would fall into ill repair. She’d struggle through and carry a cough for some months or be extra stiff but she’d done it by herself because no one else cared to help her. Her father often even kicked her out of the home to the coop to prevent himself from getting sick… 

…Yet Liam, he not only took care of her this time, he took care of all of her responsibilities on top of his own? He had no reason to, it didn’t benefit him at all! But he turned to her solemnly, his eyes closing some. “…Because I care.” 

Care…? Is that all it took? “You ought to rest some more though, Ren, it’s not a ‘cure all’ sort of vaccine that reinvigorates you and I know for a fact that you didn’t sleep well because I sure as hell didn’t.” 

“A-Alright.” 

“Ah, actually, let me change the sheets. Probably be better than the sweaty ones.” 

Something about the fact that he took care of her in such a stupefied state where she could barely dress herself or probably even go to the restroom was mortifying. Trembling, she rasped, “I-If it’s alright, may-may I take a bath?” 

“Of course, dear! God, a bath would probably feel amazing after that ordeal” he nodded, “I brought you a fresh change of clothes over. It’s hanging on the back of the chair.” 

All she could do was nod and grab the articles before escaping to the bathroom. Leaning against the door, she turned to look into the small mirror at her tousled hair and mottled face. Why…? 

…He…he cared? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“…Huh. So I guess he did cure you.”_

_Rena Hayworth hugged the cloak Liam had bought her around her shoulders tightly as she entered her home. It was neat as a pin, just like…just like his home. Furthermore, all the holes and nooks that blew cold air or allowed rain into the house were filled. He fixed the house._

_“Y-Yes.”_

_Her father was sitting at the table, probably waiting for his meal. She’d struggled to sleep after her bath with all this…goodness suffocating her right now. To think he’d come feed her father for her and do her housework and livelihood because he ‘cared’. It didn’t make sense. It just…it just didn’t. Hanging her cloak on the loose nail, she quickly went to grab food, shaking her head to find Liam had done well collecting new supplies and working off the old ones. Picking out the chicken, she started to clean it for soup…_

_“Your beau, he’s a pushover.”_

_Rena paused, her eyes briefly widening at his remark. Glancing over her shoulder, she swallowed, confused by her hand tightening around the knife more than usual. “I would say he took care of you when I could not. It’s…unusual but Liam is an unusual fellow.”_

_“His cooking was good.”_

_“…Yes. It usually is.”_

_Peter sipped his ale absently before giving her a look. “A firmer man would just take what he wants.”_

_“What…?”_

_“A woman has her duties.”_

_…What? Having to stop altogether, she turned to look at him. “What are you…insinuating, father? Liam has been ‘caring’ for me just to…?”_

_“It’s the same everywhere, Minnowry, a man doesn’t go through such stress just to be ‘nice’. I don’t see why he didn’t just push his desires though, it’s a lot less troublesome” he remarked absently, reading the town paper._

_She gaped. He…that’s why…? “…You…you really think so…?”_

_“Stop being so troublesome” Peter looked up, glaring, “While I think the lad’s a pansy, he’s a hard-working pansy and more than you’ll ever deserve. Just be done with it and keep it to yourself should the other suitor ask.”_

_…Oh._

_…Yes, that’s right. That made more sense. No one did something for nothing nor especially because they ‘cared’. Liam was all alone and without those in his age range so perhaps he thought that’s how he had to treat her to…_

_Why? Why were her eyes burning? Swallowing hard on something she couldn’t understand, she went back to cooking and fathomed she ought to get it out of the way then as repayment. Perhaps…perhaps now his ‘caring’ would be satisfied._

_They were all the same._

“Ay, Ren? What brings you by?” 

Rena Hayworth stared at Liam Middleton emptily, the male standing in his doorway with a look of perplexity. Oh yes, it was finally coming to pass, what all your fool notions and acts of fancy were supposed to bring. 

It was Sunday and usually she gave them that day off. He looked energized, that stupid smile on his face. “Why, you look much better! I’m so glad it worked, I was worried because I’ve never dealt with the flu before.” 

“Mm.” 

“Come in” he waved her on, “Now, you don’t usually come to see me for kicks and giggles, love, what’s up?” 

Liam was walking to the stove, pouring water out of one of those bottles. She stood before his bed, enough paces for him to easily do what he wanted and get it over with. She even fashioned a loose sheath dress over her already nakedness to avoid all complications. What she couldn’t do was stop shaking. 

“Father…father…he…he mentioned what your motives may be.” 

“Wha…?” Liam cocked a brow back at her, “What ‘motives’?” 

The worst part…was she had begun to trust him. She didn’t…she didn’t even know what trust was. “Y-Your motives for treating me so well, f-for taking the trouble to care for me and him at my request. Y-You needn’t have dillied around so much.” 

“Rena, I have literally no idea what you’re talking about right now. What am I dillying about?” 

Enough. Just…just take it. Shutting her eyes, she felt her face burn with shame as she pulled the pin on the dress, feeling it shrink to the floor to reveal her. “I-If I-I can ask anything, p-please just be gentle.” 

…She wasn’t sure what exactly occurred. It may have just been her own anxiety but it felt like the air had been snatched from the room and all there was was absolute silence…before the alarming clash of the pot Liam was holding clamored against the ground. 

Rena opened her eyes, expecting to see the ferocious beast that was a man about to sprawl her across the bed and take away her virginity. 

…Liam was red from his face to his ears. 

“W-W- _Wh-What_ are you _doing?!”_ he screamed, actually squeaking as he frantically rushed to her with his eyes shut tightly. 

“E-Eh?” she found herself squealing. 

She couldn’t recount a single instance when she was more confused as Liam snatched the dress from the ground and blindly tried to refashion it around her, opening his eyes to stare her directly in her face in horror. “Rena. _Rena_. I-I am—I am the _last_ person that would be doing niceties b-because I want _this_. I wou-would _never_ even dream of such!! Li-like you can’t even understand how much I’d never dream of such, oh my _God_.” 

Gaping as he started to pretty much just wrap the sheet in circles around her rapidly, he was almost as red as his eyes as he shook his head madly. “T-There are-there are no _motives_ , none! I took care of you when you were sick, gave you things you needed to survive, gave you presents, because I think of you as my _friend,_ Rena, n-not a conquest! I-I just want you to be happy!” 

Rena swallowed as the dress fell off her breasts and he almost screamed, clenching his hair with both hands, “And oh my GOD, why won’t it stay on?!” 

She choked. 

Liam’s eyes widened as she covered her mouth, using her free hand to hold up his sad excuse for emulating the dress. Her…her insides hurt and she felt herself inhaling sharply, her face turning red before she just…couldn’t help but laugh. 

“R-Rena?” Liam echoed, apparently shocked. 

“U-Um sorry” she giggled some, wiping her eyes, “You’re…you’re just so…so very pure.” 

He pouted indignantly and she bit her lip tightly, so relieved and amused she wasn’t sure she was alive right now. He was…he was such an unusual fellow. 

Readjusting the dress, her heart relaxing, she gave him her very best attempt at a smile. She knew it was off because it felt wrong. It all felt wrong. Alas, she…she understood. Men like her father thought up that sort of thing but…Liam had already proven he was nothing like her father long ago. “I apologize for misunderstanding, Liam, and putting us in this rather awkward position. It’s just your intentions and actions have never made sense to me. I’ve…I’ve not had a friend before to know the difference.” 

Frowning, Liam slowly nodded. Nodding as well, she murmured, “Thank you.” 

“You’re-you’re welcome.” 

She let out a final sigh of relief before looking at him. “I believe I owe you dinner. Are you busy tonight?” 

“U-Uh, no…” 

“Then come by at six, please. I have something I want to give you as well.” 

“Another _heart attack_?” he leered. 

“No, nothing so…profound.” 

Liam groaned but nodded, giving her something of a smile, probably still in shock yet still able to give his trademark. “I’ll be there then.” 

Pulling the cloak back over her shoulders, she exited with her chin held high, almost prepared to go tell her father haughtily that her ‘beau’ was simply a gentleman, something he apparently knew quite little about. While yes, in most circumstances he was most likely right in thinking the way he had, Liam was different. 

He was her friend. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Note: 

The movie with the ‘sorcerer’ is The Avengers. 


	76. ENDGAME 7

**ENDGAME 7**

**Author’s Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I’m glad you’re enjoying the series, it’s a bit of a HUGE ordeal at this point, holy God. Just in case you missed my notes or whatever, I deleted my stories off of FF.Net. Not by really a _choice_ but as you may very well have noticed, these tales don’t meet their ‘M’ criteria. And while I had a period of editing them to ‘M’-ness, I was very unhappy doing so. The smut isn’t the whole story but frankly ‘they had sex’ isn’t always as descriptive as it might need to be. 

That being said, for now the only place that has my stories (to MY knowledge) is AO3. I will be looking for other venues to host it on and _should_ FF.Net have any change or rules with rating I’ll host my stories there again. However, I doubt it and unfortunately the vigilante police win this round. Oh well. 

Anyway, this was kind of jumpy. I’ve been studying for tests and other randomness. And I joined a gym with one of my besties and we’re actually enjoying it a lot. Physical shite sucks but hey, with friends it’s at least fun. Also, there’s a part where they’re discussing some…old history about the initiation of America and its awful early practices. Alas, this is pretty much what I’ve read in history so it’s not meant to offend, just a horrible ‘truth’. Enjoy! 

_Rena Hayworth got the bread out of the oven, pleased with its golden color considering cooking with the fire stove often yielded random results. Paired with the tomato stew she expected it’d be a good meal._

_Her father walked out of his bedroom, giving her an ambiguous look as she poured him a glass of whiskey. She supposed the look was due to the fact she had their nice candles and LESS cracked plates out. Also she had, for some reason she didn’t understand herself, decided to wear her blue dress rather than her normal grayed green dress. It was better than a sheet, she presumed._

_Smiling despite herself, she scooped some of the soup into their bowls. Peter poured himself a refill, drawling, “I take it your ‘beau’ is coming to dinner.”_

_‘Beau’. “Liam is coming to dinner, yes.”_

_Peter opened his mouth, probably to question on the whole ‘repayment’ issue he dreamed up. Luckily there was a knock at the door because she didn’t think she could get through a fictional version of the story without giggling. She went to answer and found Liam on the other side, wearing a collared shirt under a sweater. Had he dressed up as well for some reason? He smiled awkwardly, holding… “I didn’t want to come empty handed so I made a pie…”_

_“Oh, thank you” she murmured, taking it from him. “Come in. Dinner’s ready.”_

_Liam nodded some, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Rena quickly set the rest of the meal on the table. She’d made a bit of rice and lamb meatballs as well to put in the brothy soup should he please. “Oh, this looks delicious, Rena. My mum makes a similar meal.”_

_“I’m sure it’s not as good as your mum’s then” she said dryly._

_He stuck out his tongue, “I’m not completely biased, you know?”_

_“I find that hard to believe.”_

_Liam snickered and sat across from her as her father sat somewhat at the head. They started to eat…but it was oddly quiet. Liam chattered through every meal they had unless they were watching one of those ‘movies’. She looked up to him, wondering if he was still overreacting about the events of today. He was eating normally but…_

_Oh, yes, her father. That was a little different, she supposed, but the man ate his supper and left as he usually did to go to bed. Liam dabbed his lips before glancing after him. “…Ren, what happened today, he…really suggested that to you?”_

_She sulked, “I’d have never thought that on my own.”_

_He pursed his lips tightly, shaking his head. “I can’t understand these people.”_

_Taking a drink of water, she frowned, “I assume you have had infatuations or partners back home. It’s all we hear of here, how…open the outside is.”_

_Liam scowled a bit, spooning a bit of the broth into his mouth. He was quiet for a few minutes as if he were deliberating before muttering. “I…I’m not like that. Sometimes I wish I were but I’m not.”_

_Rena frowned more, dipping a slice of the bread, “Well, why would you wish to be promiscuous? You’ve made the choice not to be, correct?”_

_“Oh, undoubtedly I probably wouldn’t be someone that sleeps around. That’s not my nature” he clarified, “It’s more like I can’t.”_

_Recoiling, Rena was almost alarmed. “…Are you a eunuch?”_

_He laughed, raising a brow, “That’s going to a hundred rather quickly there, Rena, jeez. No, it’ll probably sound like nonsense here because it sounds like nonsense to people everywhere but I…I don’t really have desires for people like that. I mean, when I click with someone it somewhat occurs to me but by that point I’m like their best friend instead.”_

_She crossed her arms, staring at him to assess whether this was some sort of…joke. Nonetheless, the way he was acting today it was as if he’d never seen a girl unclad in his life. He…he didn’t want sex?_

_“…It seems odd. I’ve never met any male that isn’t trying to get into some girl’s knickers.”_

_“I wouldn’t even know what to do there.”_

_Rena raised a brow before shaking her head slowly, “…I’m not saying it’s anything that strikes me now but I assume I’d want to have relations when it’s suitable. And I’ve met enough women here to know that they are just as…sensual as men. It sounds like your feelings would make it difficult for you to even wed. Or have children.”_

_Groaning, Liam clenched his temples, “Yes, I…I know. It’s true unless I met a woman similar to myself.”_

_“Well, I wouldn’t fret over such matters. In your world being single is acceptable thus why I want to escape should my father’s betrothed be…undesirable. And you’ll most likely meet someone appropriate as well. I can’t imagine everyone is so obsessed with sex they’d overlook your other traits.”_

_He smiled some, “I doubt that supremely, Rena. Sex runs the universe and I’m an alien.”_

_Alien? Liam sighed, licking his lips, “Mm, thank you for dinner though. It feels like home and I needed a little of that.”_

_“I will invite you again then. This is a rather common meal for us.”_

_“Sounds great!” he gushed, “Let’s have some pie too before I go though.”_

_Standing beside him as he cut a slice and she handed him two smaller plates, Rena pondered. Why exactly did he feel that way? Surely he had to know someone would accept that he was a nice person and genuinely caring. Sex could very well be secondary…though she supposed the fear was he didn’t want to at all. But he also said it just took a while to occur to him…_

_…He was such a complex man. And complexities…they eluded her quite a bit._

“W-What is this, _twit_?” 

Rena was stretched out across Liam’s bed on her back, holding a glass of what formerly contained Malibu and orange juice. Liam sat beside her, staring at some event on the floating whatever he called it with a drink of his own. “It’s called ‘holy crap, are you a lightweight’.” 

He just grinned as she kicked him in the head somewhat gingerly with her bare foot, annoyed, “Y-You told meh i’ was _light_. I-I feel _hot_.” 

“It _is_ light compared to anything else I was able to smuggle in. My friends and I would barely be _tipsy_ off a glass of Malibu rum and orange juice, especially how I made yours.” 

“Because y’ur lushes, ‘dats why” she glared, sitting up. 

“Oh my God, you’re slurring.” 

“Shut up, you” she grumbled, leaning hard into his side. 

Liam smirked at her, his brows furrowed. “Oh, so you’re one of those drunks too, ay? I’m learning quite a bit about you, Ren.” 

She just groaned, lying beside him instead of beating him. Leaning back, he waited for some grand event. At first she’d been amazed so many people gathered in one place, why, she hadn’t thought that many people existed. Liam had remarked that was like a _fraction_ of the population or…not all of it. That was insanity to her. There was a large clock, one she’d heard was called the Big Ben. He said when both hands reached the top it was a new year. 

Her father had had a small meal but the entire village was at the main church, singing hymns and sipping wine while discussing things amongst their social classes. It was one of the better events of Galeton, one not surrounded in condemning people for their sins or long sanctimonious hellfire sermons. Liam had been very excited, looking forward to going to the event with his family and ‘her’. 

She informed him that she and minnowry like her, such as Laney, could not be allowed in such holy places. 

Goodness, the look on his face. He’d asked silently ‘why?’ and she assured that it was no different than any day of the year: they were nothing. And nothings like they were weren’t going to be allowed to celebrate the possibilities of a new year. Nothing ever changed regardless so she’d never felt particularly crushed over missing the festival. 

Imagine her surprise when Liam showed up today to inform her he wasn’t going, that they could just sit in his home and have a drink by themselves. While Rena had really tried to assure him she was just fine, he angrily retorted that nothing was ‘fine’ with being ostracized for things outside of her control. Strange. 

He’d made them dinner, herring and rice, before coaxing her into having a drink to toast with him. She’d never gotten to toast anyone before but as she felt quite dizzy she wasn’t sure she’d get to tonight either. 

Liam sighed, grabbing her cup and just filling it with juice, “Two minutes, Ren, then it’s a whole new year…I have to make sure to call my parents and brother in some hours though, it’s not the new year there yet.” 

Hmm…he gave her the cup back, listening to the man on the screen start to gush excitedly that it was ‘almost time’. Sitting up again she stared at the screen, perplexed that for the first time in her life it felt like this was actually the start of something entirely different. Yes, this year she would either be marrying some appointed suitor or sneaking off with Liam to struggle through life on the outside. It was…petrifying. 

Rena frowned as everyone started…counting. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two… 

“Happy New Years, dear Ren” Liam smiled, tapping his cup against hers, “Let’s hope for greater things.” 

“Yes” she murmured, taking a drink. 

‘Ah’ing’ as he finished, he set it aside and watched the events as a bit of music played. She scowled as people were all…kissing. What was this? “Why are they all kissing so _openly_?” 

“Mm, it’s a tradition of some sort to kiss at the turn of the New Year. Guess it’s good luck for the couple in question or something” Liam shrugged. 

Rena blinked absently at him. Stood to reason his desire not to have physical contact stretched into basic actions such as kissing. “Have you ever kissed anyone?” 

“Mm, I’ve _been_ kissed” Liam confessed, “That I don’t have much of a problem with, you know? Very affectionate and simple, kissing.” 

“I wouldn’t know.” 

Liam tilted his head at her, seeming thoughtful, “…So…” 

“Absolutely not” she said plainly. 

Laughing, Liam stood to stretch. “I was kidding, silly. I try not to make a habit out of kissing my friends.” 

She was doubtful but he made them some sort of…nice slush. It was like liquid snow and while she’d been apprehensive it went down nicely. He said it was a ‘pina colada’. How foreign. 

Around two, Liam seemed at least tipsy, rambling on about random things. Of course that was just Liam though. His red eyes suddenly brightened. “I haven’t been able to play music in so long. Do you know where there might be a piano?” 

“Aside from the organ at church and the fiddlers in the pub we do very little with music” Rena shook her head. 

He looked crestfallen. “Mm, I had noticed that.” 

…Wait. Stretched across his bed once more, she had a moment of clarity. “In the old school they closed, there was a piano.” 

“Ah, really?!” 

Of all things! Rena scowled as they trekked out into the dead of night to a school surrounded by almost nothingness. While they passed all the houses she found them dark inside, either because everyone was asleep or still at the festivities though she somehow doubted it. A new year but that did not mean the routine of the following day was gone. 

The school was in an almost abandoned area. The houses around belonged to the deceased and most likely their children had moved on to better abodes. She recalled one was supposedly Georgia Preston’s father’s old place where he sold herding animals. The school, a one room building really, stood roofless, one wall even basically missing. Alas, like some sort of specter, there stood the piano. Liam’s eyes widened. 

“It’s like something out of a horror movie or music video.” 

“What?” 

Walking over what little did remain of the missing wall, Liam cautiously walked to the piano and even more warily sat on the bench. “This…is very odd. These things have clearly been subject to the elements for a very long time but this bench is very sturdy…” 

He pressed a few keys and while faint the sound wasn’t distorted that much. “And the piano is still _fairly_ in tune. It’s a ghost, I tell you.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous” Rena scowled, hugging her cloak around her shoulders despite it being warmer than usual. “A ghost. A ghost that keeps furniture in good repair and makes sure the piano stays tuned. What a miserable existence he continues to have.” 

Liam laughed, cracking his knuckles, “Maybe he’s a _handy_ ghost!” 

She snorted and continued to look around at the remnants of the place. It was no secret that the school was closed in an attempt to keep women uneducated and less likely to leave the sanctuary Galeton provided them. Here they could get away with not being able to read and write, after all, that was men’s business. On the outside, alas, it was everyone’s business and that ought to scare them. 

It hadn’t scared her mother. 

In reality, she supposed she was starting to feel a trifle bit fearful. She saw the things they expected Liam to learn, just wall to wall pages of words. Tiny long words where each individual letter defined its meaning and she didn’t even understand its basis. Learning to read would be…impossible. 

“Liam. I-I don’t suppose you know an easy way for me to learn letters” she mumbled, staring at the remains of a broken tablet. 

He looked to her, surprised, “…Well, of course. The alphabet song is where we all started!” 

The ‘alphabet’ song? He started to sing what…did sound like the letters words consisted of. She nodded slowly before murmuring, “And…how to write them?” 

“Oh, that may take a bit more effort, Ren” he frowned, stroking his chin, “…I’ll find a way for you though, don’t worry. When you do leave it’d probably be helpful to know your letters and whatnot. I figure you’ll learn fast though.” 

“Why would you think that?” she demanded. She was nothing if not blooming dim in comparison to him. 

Liam scowled at her as if this ought to have been obvious. “You know numbers and math, you’re able to negotiate for things, you know the proper climate to grow things in, and you know their worth. You have the basis for everything we consider useful on the outside and all the extra fluff you’ll be able to learn quickly because if you could do all that without any outside training then you’re super smart, Ren!” 

…Nonsense. Flustered all the same by his compliments, she stared up at the sparkling sky and noted how perfect the stars appeared in the cool air. There must be…words for such phenomenon. 

_“My lover’s got humor; she’s the giggle at a funeral. Knows everybody’s disapproval. Should have worshipped her sooner. If the heavens ever did speak, she’s the last true mouth piece. Every Sunday’s getting more bleak: fresh poison each week. We were born sick, you heard them say it.”_

…What? Rena’s eyes narrowed as she glanced backward slowly. Liam was indeed playing the piano, it seemed, but… 

_“My church offers no absolutes, she tells me ‘worship in the bedroom’. The only heaven I’ll be sent to is when I’m alone with you. I was born sick but I love it. Command me to be well. Ay…amen. Amen. Amen…”_

Eh? Wait… _“Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog in the shrine of your lies. I’ll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death, oh good God, let me give you my life. Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog in the shrine of your lies. I’ll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death, oh good God, let me give you my life.”_

Rena cautiously walked back over to peek at him, so very confused. Was he…was he singing or was this some sort of device of his? His eyes were closed as he played, his lips wrapping around the words she heard. 

“ _If I’m a pagan of the good times, my lover’s the sunlight. To keep the goddess on my side, she demands a sacrifice. Drain the whole sea, get something shiny. Something meaty for the main course. That’s a fine looking high horse. What you got in the stable? We’ve a lot of starving faithful. That looks tasty, that looks plenty; this is hungry work.”_

He opened his eyes partially. She didn’t understand. His voice was deep but she supposed it sounded almost deeper in this way, this…music. Was he actually singing? _“Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog in the shrine of your lies. I’ll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death, oh good God, let me give you my life. Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog in the shrine of your lies. I’ll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife. Offer me my deathless death, oh good God, let me give you my life.”_

No, she’d…she’d not heard anyone ‘sing’ like this. It usually was always boisterous or lecturing or soulless, not like this. This had to be more of his ‘technology’. But…it sounded like Liam, so…Liam’s head turned, glancing over his shoulder as she sat beside him and leaned over to press her ear against his back. “Uh… _no masters or kings when the ritual begins. There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sins. In the madness and soil of that sad ugly sea, only then I am human. Only then I am clean…”_

Rena heard the gentle vibrations somehow in his chest, his heart, as he sang so boldly, “ _Oh…Oh! Ay-men! Amen…amen.”_

_“Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog in the shrine of your lies. I’ll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death, oh good God, let me give you my life. Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog in the shrine of your lies. I’ll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death, oh good God, let me give you my life…”_

Liam smirked at her, raising a brow, “Are you still drunk?” 

She sulked, lifting her head, “I’ve never heard anyone sing quite that way. And mostly I wasn’t sure if it was _you_ singing or some sort of trick of your world’s.” 

He chuckled, rubbing his throat, “No, I sang all the time at home. I’m apparently a little out of practice though, jeez.” 

Really? “My da apparently knew outside music when he was younger despite being here. You know any music that was smuggled in?” 

…Rena was hesitant, having heard a few diddies when she wasn’t supposed to when children gathered and she had to wait for her father to finish his work. She mumbled. “It…it was something about being young tonight or something. And fire, I think.” 

It sounded like perfect nonsense and she was prepared to tell him forget it. Alas, for whatever reason, he smiled. He had dimples, she finally noticed. “My dear Rena, I am quite seasoned at the song I think you’re speaking about.” 

Really…? But sure enough, it sounded precisely like the song she’d heard so long ago. _“So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I’ll carry you home…tonight, we are young. So let’s set the world on fire; we can burn brighter than the sun. Tonight, we are young. So let’s set the world on fire; we can burn brighter than the sun.”_

While…it would have been nice to listen to him play a few more tunes, she murmured once he was done that they ought to go home and get ready for the work day tomorrow. He sighed but agreed, standing and humming contently to himself as they walked side by side up the dirt roads. It was three in the morning, a time she fathomed she’d never stay up until for there was no purpose to it. Nonetheless, for the most part, it…it had been a good evening, hadn’t it? 

Looking to Liam, confused, she wondered…why his complexities were suddenly becoming more interesting than usual. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

…Oh dear. 

When Liam said he would find a way for her to learn, she never imagined it was going to come to this. Sitting rigidly at the table of Lord Ivan Middleton, Liam’s uncle, Rena watched in horror as he wrote on a blackboard. Liam had come perhaps a few days after new years with this insanity that Lord Middleton was more than willing to teach her. She’d…attempted to reject but Liam actually pleaded that she give him the distraction. It wasn’t as if she _should_ say ‘no’ though, it was for her benefit so… for an hour after she started her father’s dinner, she came to the mansion for lessons. 

Ivan stared at the sheet he’d had her do for practice of the letter ‘A’, scowling. “…I take it you haven’t written before.” 

“N-No sir.” 

He pursed his lips for a moment before groaning, wandering toward a desk. What…? “As tolerant as I’ve become in my old age, I was somewhat adamant that if I were to teach you I’d keep some traditions. Alas, as you’re older than my previous tutelages and if you do plan on leaving Galeton you may as well get used to the outside’s version of ‘pens’.” 

‘Pens’? He had been having her use a quill and it had been quite difficult not to leave huge ink stains all over the parchment. Handing her…something, she stared at it before slowly taking off what looked to be a top and found a point. “Try writing with that.” 

…It felt odd but she had to admit it was much more satisfying not to have such a mess. Lord Middleton also nodded, seeming more pleased. “You have very cautious penmanship, the way I prefer to see my students write. I observe Liam and Frederick and it’s hard to believe they met just some months ago, they have very similar ideas on writing which is ‘fast and unintelligible as humanly possible’.” 

Rena nodded, wondering if that was due to the fact she was new or that Liam had _so much_ to write. Still though, she…she had to wonder. 

“If…if I may be so bold, sir, why…why did you actually accept me into your tutelage? I can offer nothing…” 

Lord Middleton was writing all the letters on the board, another exercise. He had her write them all though declared he was also going to have her practice a new letter every two days. The man sighed some though, “I do miss teaching, Ms. Hayworth. My son’s trying to get the board to consider this school but they consider it too much of a threat. When it was my brother’s day, women could read and write but now they believe that gives them too much power. The power to at least articulate is not a threat.” 

Turning, holding a book, he shook his head, “Not only that, Liam requested it and told me you’d make a bright pupil.” 

Rena blushed, glaring, “He thinks too highly of me.” 

He actually smiled, “Maybe you just think too lowly of yourself.” 

Wasn’t that what the aristocrats told the ‘minnowry’ to do though? Shameful sins, they were, thus they were nothing and incapable of anything. She swallowed her sudden bitterness. No…she figured this kindness was due to her being ‘engaged’ to his dear nephew. 

But…no. Liam suddenly burst in, Laney Daugherty on his arm. “Uncle! I have another student for you!” 

Ivan raised a brow as Laney giggled, sitting beside Rena at the table. Eh? “Why, Howard’s moving on in his years, uncle, and as Laney has already decided to carry on his business she’ll need to know her numbers and letters!” 

‘Carry on his business’? The second Howard passed away that business would go with him. No one would go to a place run by a ‘minnowry’. _But_ Ivan stroked his chin. “…The inn is a necessary vendor to keep those outside taxers off our backs, isn’t it?” 

…Oh, right, the inn was busy because outsiders neither knew nor cared about such matters in Galeton. They were just coming to visit or consider joining. So Laney _could_ run it… “Well, alright. Young lady, I run a very tight classroom so I expect you to sit and listen patiently.” 

“Yes suh!” 

“Thank you, Uncle” Liam smiled, backing out, “I’m going to check on Frederick then I’ll walk your students home.” 

Ivan seemed thoughtful as Liam left. “…It is rather late for me to just send you ladies off on your own. I’ll have my driver take you back down.” 

“E-Eh, th-that’s alright. It sounds like it’d be troublesome.” 

He waved a hand as if it were inconsequential before speaking to them about the letter ‘A’. He told them about the variety of sounds it made and asked them what words they suspected started with ‘A’. Laney piped in with ‘apple’ and ‘angel’. She managed ant. 

…Despite it all, even she kind of knew this was below where she ought to be at her age. Yet this…this was probably as much as she could tolerate. Why did Liam think she was so ‘smart’? 

…He was just blooming optimistic. Too optimistic. 

“Wonderful job today, girls” Mr. Middleton praised, closing his book, “Next class I would like us to move on to ‘B’. I’ll give you a few papers to practice it and I want you to focus on the number two as well.” 

…Okay. She raised a brow at the bag Laney had, bright…pink with pictures of butterflies. What on Earth? Slowly asking about it, the little girl giggled. “Big brother Liam got it for me!” 

From _where_? “It’s a secret” she whispered, pressing her finger to her lips. 

A secret, ay? Rena stared drably as Liam reappeared to ride back with them. “So where’s this ‘secret’ place you got such a peculiar looking bag from?” 

Liam pouted petulantly as they came to where the coach was being saddled. “I mean, I just wanted to spoil her a little, is all! I’m homesick!” 

Homesick? “Meaning…?” 

He slowly rolled his eyes around, drawling, “…I…may have snuck out to the outside world?” 

Her eyes widened as he quickly pressed his finger to his lip like Laney had. “You cannot tell _anyone_ , this whole affair will be rendered _moot_. I just…I just needed to escape for a few hours, I’m…I’m just a little depressed, I guess.” 

Depressed? _Liam_? “You certainly don’t _act_ depressed, getting fluttery bags for _other_ people” she scoffed. 

Laughing, Liam lifted Laney into the carriage before reaching out to take her hand. “Maybe my depressed is just special then, Ren.” 

He climbed in a closed the door, yawning. Depressed. Liam. But, well…this wasn’t his home, was it? She often found him with their free time in the winter just kind of miserably looking for _something_ and she knew that wasn’t what his life was back in his homeland. Pursing her lips, Rena murmured softly. “…I’m certain there’s something I ought to do to make you feel better about being here but I’m not certain what that is.” She’d never been someone’s friend before. 

Liam looked startled. “Rena, I tell you all the time I’d have gone stark-raving _mad_ by now if you weren’t here to humor my randomness. You do wonders for me just giving me someone to talk to.” 

So weird! “Yet you still get depressed.” 

“I’m only human, Ren” he murmured. 

All she could do was sulk as he gushed, helping Laney out, telling her school would be the day after next and that she be mindful of her homework. That sounded like one of his complexities and something she herself needed to figure out. Stepping out of the carriage, carrying her books, she grumbled as Liam looked to her, confused. “Let’s walk, please.” 

“Oh, alright. Later, Charles!” he called to the driver as she walked past him. 

It was uncomfortable on her end. She felt anxiety for trying to pose this question or…get answers out of him. She…she never thought she’d have to get used to conversing. “Y-You jabber about all your other problems, correct? W…what would make you run away for your depression this once?” 

Liam groaned. “Rena, really, I just…I’m in _prison_ right now. I don’t get to leave on my own and this… _this_ isn’t my existence in any way. Back home I get to go out with friends, go to work, drive my car—I literally can do _nothing_ here. The internet’s not even good enough for me to play games with my grandpapa! I just…I just needed to see that the outside even still existed, okay? I promise, I’m not direly depressed.” 

“Very well…” 

She squealed as he threw his arm around her shoulder. Again with this proximity! “Thank you for your concern, I’m just a mess but I always clean myself up.” 

“Su-sure.” 

“Now, are you concerned about anything? Four months and you may be leaving the only life you know. It must be horrifying.” 

Rena thought over this. Yes, she was horrified that she didn’t know how to read or write yet and that she wasn’t completely sure how actual math worked. These all seemed like basic principles she needed for a career so how would she feed herself? Where would she live? 

…How did her mother do it? 

“I…I am uncertain what I will do” she whispered, “I’ll be out there on my own and much like you here in Galeton, there’s so much I don’t know. It…it is alarming.” 

Liam scowled. It must’ve been different for him. She was having a whole world opened to her versus him having his whole life condensed to one small backward town. It was probably far more difficult in his place, she realized. She was an idiot to think to compare them. He even stopped them to probably demand this. 

“Rena, do you really think once we leave I’m going to throw you off into that terrifying world out there on your own? Don’t be _crazy_. I could never do such a thing to you, you ought to know that!” 

What? Gawking, she shook her head, “I can’t ask you to do anything you haven’t already for me, Liam. I told you when I came up with that idea I’d expect nothing of you!” 

Liam grunted, pulling his hood over his head, “Well, that was _then_. I thought you were going to be a jerk to me forever and that your austereness would survive you well out there.” 

Slapping his arm, somewhat offended, she huffed, “And just what does _that_ mean? I’m so severe they will bend to my beck and call in your universe?” 

“Well…somewhat?” 

Arse! Liam snickered and turned to face her as they came down the hill toward her house, his cheeks red in the cold air, “But you needn’t worry about any of that. I’ll help you find your way outside of these walls the way you helped me keep sane inside of these. You’re my good pal, after all, and I’d hate for you just to disappear. I’d worry about you endlessly.” 

…How? Humming as he bound down the hill, she hugged her arms and felt…perhaps ill. Her chest had started to feel light and fluttery and it wasn’t natural. She hoped she wouldn’t fall sick again. 

She scowled as Liam asked if tomorrow they should have pizza and play cards. Rena haughtily told him that she now _also_ had homework and he laughed, telling her she should come over and they could do their homework together then. 

…What was it about his complexities that were almost…perplexing? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Well, this complexity wasn’t perplexing but damned _vexing_. 

Rena Haysworth gritted her teeth irritably as she marched around Galeton, searching for her truant ‘friend’. It was a marvelously warm day at sixty degrees and had been for the last two days. Something about the warmth must have spoken to Liam because he was downright _forgetting_ their responsibilities! “But _Rena_ , we probably have two more months of bitter cold! We ought to enjoy it while we can!” 

Nonsense. Now was an ideal time to start tilling the ground for the upcoming spring. He’d just groaned like she were torturing him yesterday but he did do it. Today though? Not sight nor ear of him, the blooming twit. 

At first she suspected he was off with Laney but she found the girl studiously doing her work on the letter ‘D’. “D sounds like ‘dog’, doesn’t it, Rena?” 

“Oh…yes, I suppose it does.” 

Damned. She had to come up with words too. Lord Middleton wasn’t as pleased with her inability to think up ‘C’ words the other day. Dog…dove…dine? Dirt… she’d wandered out of Howard’s Inn with that concern before it struck her. She was looking for that idiot! 

“Liam Middleton, I am losing patience!!” she called, annoyed. 

No one was really in the immediate vicinity in the square except people from the outside that didn’t really pay her much mine. While she was calculating where to search next, someone from the group walked up to her. “Hello.” 

Rena’s eyes widened, not used to the outsiders talking to them. Looking to the owner of the calm voice, she found a…very tall woman. Her strange colored hair was back in a ponytail, wearing what looked like a male’s tunic but more fitting and a green long skirt but…with pockets. On her face was glasses that were blacked out for some reason. What…? 

“H-Hello” she managed out, admittedly petrified. This had never happened. 

“You are looking for someone, yes? I’m also looking for him. If you don’t mind, may I come with you?” 

…Eh? Rena was much too confused to say ‘no’ though that may have been the safer course of action. However, the woman followed beside her at a reasonable distance to probably assure her that she wasn’t about to be robbed from behind. Still, who was she? 

She hadn’t checked the valley where they occasionally had picnics when it was warm. That seemed like a good a place as any, he was always talking about how he loved the spot. Rena spared a quick glance to the woman and found her looking around absently. The sunglasses hid her eyes and she felt rather…distant. Damn it, Liam, now you had some tag along making her life even more miserable! 

Finally, by grace, Rena found the ass sitting beneath a tree, apparently napping. She’d have felt better if he was actually doing _anything_ else aside from sleeping! Huffing, she lifted her skirts to march over to him. “Liam Middleton, whatever do you think you’re doing!?” 

Liam started easily, looking around in a panic before looking to her with dread. “…I didn’t think you’d look for me here.” 

“What sort of ‘friend’ bunks off?! If we’d just finished the work early you would have plenty of time to lollygag as you pleased!” 

He just groaned dramatically and she wanted to whack him. Ugh, first, his ‘visitor’. Rena looked back to her but found the woman had a gentle smile on her face compared to the deadpan expression she’d had the whole way here. What? Liam flew to his feet. “Oh my God, mum?” 

…What? Rena gaped as the woman lifted off her glasses to reveal the same shocking red eyes Liam had. “My Liam. You seem to be doing well.” 

“Oh my God, mum!” he practically sobbed, rushing to her, “It feels like I haven’t seen you in _years_! What are you doing here?” 

She embraced him, even kissed his cheek before pulling away with a frown, “Well, I would be remiss to not check on my child somehow no matter what the circumstances. And you seem very thin, are you not getting enough to eat? And you are very pale.” 

“I get plenty, mum, I just…walk a whole lot. Plus, I think this is the first time I’ve seen the sun in three weeks…” 

The woman she’d once heard described as ‘the source of destruction’ in the Middleton estate nodded, petting his hair affectionately. “If you say so. Your grandpapas are all quite worried about you. Everyone is.” 

Liam nodded, “Tell them I’m doing just fine, mum. Just a little less than four months and I’ll be home.” 

Rena squeaked when Liam’s mother looked back to her before giving him a rather stern look. “She graciously helped me find you. Am I to understand you are to help her with a task and you have decided to intentionally forego it?” 

Shockingly, though Liam could be apologetic with her, he appeared shamefaced. “…Yes, mum.” 

“I did not raise you to break your promises, Liam. You know better than that.” 

He grimaced and looked absolutely miserable. Oh…the visitors, if they didn’t purchase a pass, would have to leave by a certain point in the night. As was, she’d spent at least an hour looking for him after getting a late start in the first place. Rena sighed and was prepared to tell him just to…to spend time with his mum. If it’d make him feel better and less of a truant! 

“If you are still farming, I will assist as well to aid you both. I’m sure the task would be faster with three hands” his mother suddenly added. 

“E-Eh? O-Oh no, ma’am, I-I can take care of it” Rena blurted, startled by her…willingness. Was that where Liam got it from? 

The woman shook her head, “Liam is not allowed to ignore his responsibilities and it’d be quite unfair to you. However, I suppose I am being somewhat selfish and wish to have as much time as possible to visit with him. Don’t worry, I am versed in field work.” 

Liam’s eyes brightened and Rena was…confused. “I-I suppose if it’s not an imposition, ma’am.” 

“Not at all. And you may call me Chika, I dislike formalities.” 

…Call an adult by their first name? Rena was almost appalled by the mere thought. Liam suddenly grinned, grasping her shoulders, “Mummy, this is the Rena I tell you about all the time. She’s my good friend!” 

‘Chika’ scowled, putting the glasses back on, “You should not abandon good friends, my Liam.” 

“I know, I know…” 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, alas, Rena. My Liam does speak about you quite a bit to us.” 

…He did? What _about_? Rena shyly returned the sentiments, also having heard much about this mystery woman. Here she was, the one subject to hours of gossip and conversation over tea. Everyone deemed her not human or some sort of sorceress for willing ‘their lads’ away. ‘Pure evil’ was another speculation… 

“Ren, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to bunk off _long,_ I just wanted a little time in the sun so I suspected I’d just be a little late…I wasn’t trying to abandon you” Liam explained softly as they walked along the road. 

She looked to him and pondered. No, she supposed nothing inhuman or evil would have raised such a person. 

While Rena imagined Liam’s mother was imagining she was versed in something quaint like gardening, she actually…was rather proficient at tilling. What puzzled her more was the woman seemed better at it than _her_. Rena stared as Liam cleaned around the edges before she leaned to whisper to him. “…I thought you lot lived in big places. I know you _mentioned_ having farms but do you farm?” 

“Oh, mum’s got plenty of agricultural blood behind her” Liam explained, “On my mum’s grandfather’s side there’s a long line of farmers and we even have a large ranch in the family. Apparently everyone gets to work on it at one point or the other but I usually work more with the animals.” 

…Oh. A few of the other landowners had gotten the same idea and were curiously looking in their direction at this mystery worker. Chika just worked diligently, making nice neat lines in the once frozen ground. “Hmm…this soil quality is very interesting. It’s sort of dry though.” 

“Well, it is winter, mum” Liam replied. 

“Yes, but fertilizer would make for more robust growth” she mused, dusting her hands off, “I will speak to Cam-nii and have him send some.” 

‘Cam-nii’? “Ah! Did Howard tell Uncle Cam about his new adopted daughter, Laney?” Liam asked excitedly. 

She nodded, patting her cheek, “It’s of some concern to him as he says his father is quite old and taking on a child at his age may be too much of a task.” 

“Not at all!” Liam protested, “Why, Laney does tons more chores than I ever did as a child and she’s even learning to read and write so she can properly help him in the future! I don’t think it’s too stressful…or I hope not. I…I did kind of ask him, maybe…” 

Rena stared, intrigued, as the woman smiled. “Well, she sounds like a wonderful distraction for him then. I will inform Cam-nii that she is helping to take care of things and intends to help Howard in the future.” 

Liam beamed proudly about Laney and, while his mother seemed oddly tranquil and quiet, she very clearly was listening, responding where she should respond as she worked. It… 

It…wasn’t like she’d imagined at all. Yes, Liam practically worshiped his matriarch but all Rena had heard of this person was far worse than anything she’d heard about herself and she felt that was saying something. Ingrained in her being was the idea that this person was some vile creature but… 

“It looks good, I think” Liam said after half an hour, “What do you think, Rena?” 

“O-Oh, yes, it’s quite good, actually” Rena said quickly. 

It was his _mother_ that didn’t seem very satisfied, musing that they should remove more gravel and roots. Liam grinned lazily and told her that it’d probably be twenty degrees again soon so the task could wait. He told her not to go _too_ perfectionist mode to which she pouted. So…odd. 

Going to the stream to wash their hands, Liam suddenly scowled when he noted her bag on her shoulder where she kept her school items. “Are you going to uncle’s early?” 

She just glared at him, too annoyed to share her actual reason. “What?!” 

“I was _going_ to study after we finished our work _this morning_ exactly where I found you since I _imagined_ that’s where you’d want to go” she huffed. 

He looked _stunned_. “ _Seriously_?” 

“Yes, seriously!” 

“I didn’t even think it was _possible!_ ” he gawked, amazed, “I’m ultra super sorry now then!” 

She plucked some water at him, standing and wiping her hands on her apron and offering the same to Liam as he apparently didn’t bring his kerchief. His mother blinked, wiping her hands with what appeared to be a see through napkin of some sort…Liam snickered, picking up the bag he had as well. “Mummy, this is a _spring_ , the water ought to be clean.” 

“Ought to be” she returned easily, dropping the wipe in another clear bag. “I’m sure it is, I am just used to wet wipes right now. We used to play in springs all the time when I was younger, your uncles and I.” 

“Ah, how are Uncle Kaoru and Uncle Eiji? Has grandpapa killed Uncle Leo yet?” 

His mother sighed, walking beside him as he headed up the hill, “Mm, no, they are all about the same. Your grandfather will always be too touchy though, I swear. Why…” 

They were chattering and Rena felt she ought to peel off. This…this was what his parent-child relationship was. She didn’t know how to belong there or how to even feel. 

“Ren, I do feel awful about today given you had _plans_ for us to relax” Liam suddenly said to her, frowning, “Will you join us? I’m going to take mum a couple places then hopefully we both can have dinner together before she leaves.” 

Why her though? Rena was about to question it but found they were heading into the farming district. Oh God, why? She ought to say catch up with his mum on his own but…she went. 

“This reminds me much of Mineral” Chika remarked, looking at the massive farms. 

“I thought so too” Liam agreed. 

She frowned as they finally stopped in front of the ranch Liam apparently would come to dally at on some days. “Where are we, my Liam?” 

Before Liam could reply, Georgia Preston appeared, carrying a basket. While the woman seemed rather intimate with the lives of Liam’s parents, she assumed it was mostly on the father’s side. 

Chika’s eyes widened and she said in the most bewildered tone: “… _Georgia_?” 

The auburn haired woman looked up, startled, before she practically dropped what she was holding. “O-Oh my God, Chika?!” 

Opening the gate herself, Liam’s mother entered as Georgia rushed to her. “Oh my goodness, I thought I’d never see you again!” 

“I thought that I would but not…not like this” Chika blurted, the two hugging, “What has occurred? Do you have good genetics? You look no different than when I saw you almost twenty years ago.” 

Georgia laughed with a deep sigh, “It’s such a long story, dear…” 

Liam also laughed suddenly because his mother seemed…torn. So she was good friends with Lady Preston? “Mum, Rena and I are going to work on her homework out here while you two chatter away. Who knows if you’ll have another opportunity, right?” 

“Such a wonderful lad you two have, darling” praised Georgia, scruffing his hair, “Why, he comes by and helps me tend to the cows and whatnot all the time for no reason.” 

His mother smiled, “Yes, my Liam is always quite helpful…” 

“Oh, you’ll both make me blush” Liam waved his hands, sitting by the fence post on the outside of the farm, “Have fun though! Not too much fun, however, I have to take you to one other place, mum.” 

The two left, speaking as they went toward the Preston home. Rena slowly settled beside him, pulling out her books. “I…sort of thought that Lady Preston was mostly your da’s friend.” 

“Mm, I had thought so as well. Da and Georgia are childhood friends but when he went to Japan he took her, her husband, her husband’s sister, and my Uncle Cam. I got the idea as I spoke to Georgia that her and mum were good friends as well.” 

Opening her book, she slowly wrote her ‘Ds’. Liam frowned, touching the sheet, “It’s an easy mistake to make, Ren, but the lower case ‘d’ should point this way else it’s a ‘b’.” 

Her eyes widened before quickly nodding, taking out another sheet. “Lord Middleton would be quite displeased. Thank you.” 

“Your handwriting is actually rather good, Rena” Liam complimented, “Uncle was telling me the same.” 

She grumbled, flushing, “H-He never seems pleased with how I can’t come up with words.” 

“Well, words are hard. We’ll have him beaming when you get to ‘k’ because that’s a strange one” Liam nodded. 

“A-Alright.” 

…Almost twenty years. To still be friendly after all that time? With someone from the outside…or even inside here? 

What strange people. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It’d been a random idea. She and Eiji had been working on a particularly tricky prototype and she knew her heart wasn’t in it, as did Eiji. He mused that she was probably in need of a break and that this year had been particularly stressful. Pulling up a webpage on his phone, Eiji showed her where visits for Galeton had opened up. 

She had mentioned it to Dirk some months ago that she’d like to go see Liam but if the man was adamant that their child not go there, he was the most stubborn he’d ever been during their entire relationship that she not go. Chika had wished to know why but all he said was ‘those people would treat you awfully and I won’t let them’. This was unusual behavior, Dirk never said things as if she needed ‘permission’ and she’d been quite angry about it. Naturally as she was never angry with him, he buckled like a toothpick but he just quietly told her he wasn’t certain what the extent of their hatred was. 

Hatred. She supposed because she had married one of their people and not only that he had left. Dirk expressed even during his return for the five years after they met he wasn’t…thrilled with things he’d heard. He grumbled he’d only ever told his brother so either Gretel spread her existence or one of their servants. He told her softly that he was being a prat telling her she _can’t_ go but…well, maybe that’s how he felt. She couldn’t go or she’d be in danger. 

Well, she wasn’t going to allow that to keep her from her child. Perhaps his fears were warranted but Eiji mused that probably the only outstanding feature that would cause people to question her as anything other than a visitor would be her eyes. So she got the darkest glasses she could and made the journey…in secret. She’d tell Dirk when she got home but for now she’d just told him she was going out of the country. 

What she _hadn’t_ expected was to be visiting with Georgia. While it was possibly cruel on her part, she wanted to avoid seeing her poor friend almost twenty years older and in an unhappy marriage. Perhaps one day but not on the day she wanted to catch up with her son. Nonetheless, Liam actually brought her and…how was she still young? 

Georgia returned from taking her mother-in-law tea before preparing them some, sitting with a smile. “You look so lovely, darling! You cut your hair but other than that you look _almost_ the same as when I last saw you. No hellraising lads in your stomach though.” 

Chika groaned at the memory, thanking her for the tea. “…I had another baby.” 

“You’re kidding” Georgia gawked, sitting across from her at the small table as she poured tea from the small ceramic kettle for herself. “Why, Liam never mentioned it!” 

Strange…Liam always spoke of his beloved baby sister. “Mm, yes, I…just had her fairly recently. Liam and Elam were already fourteen when she was born, our Vera.” 

“Oh my goodness! Do you have a picture of her?” 

Chika took out her phone and showed the numerous pictures she had of their little girl. “She is simply _gorgeous_. Is Dirk one of _those_ daddies with her?” 

“Yes” Chika responded drolly, “Not a day has gone by since my Vera was born where I don’t come home and find her wearing some frilly…thing. He bought her a tutu when she was an infant. Imagine Dirk going into a baby store and asking for a tutu.” 

Georgia laughed, raising a brow, “I’d have teased him mercilessly but all the same, I always knew Dirk would have been that sort of papa if he had a daughter.” 

Nodding, Chika leaned forward. “…You took the serum.” 

“I did” Georgia sighed. 

Perplexing. Georgia leaned closer as well, murmuring, “…I told you, I kept myself from getting pregnant. I…I took various potions but, well, I was worried about the long term. So…we have a black market here and I requested they get me an implant. You have them in your world, the implant you bury in your skin and it will keep you from getting pregnant. I’m not sure if Dirk told you but…when we left, he snuck some money into my items with a note for me to use it should I want to escape.” 

Dirk had told her…Chika just assumed the opportunity hadn’t come up. “At the time we didn’t have this…open door policy yet so I idiotically used it instead to get the implant _and…_ the serum.” 

“Why the serum though?” Chika questioned, intrigued. 

“In my…younger hotheaded days, I wanted to see the Preston lineage die with my own eyes. I wanted Ash to fade away while I remained the same” Georgia smiled wistfully, “…I don’t think my bitterness is quite as strong now. Rather, I almost pity them.” 

She couldn’t help scoff. “He could have simply married someone else. He forced you to marry him, Georgia.” 

“I know…but it’s hard to be angry forever, Chika” she whispered. 

…True. She thought the same in her impetuous youth, especially with what occurred with Eiji’s sister, Antoinette, but at some point it just sort of numbed. That was close to _thirty_ years ago. Anger was so tiring. But then, Chika was able to move on and have a family. Georgia had not been so lucky. 

They both jumped when the door suddenly was practically _thrown_ open. “Wench, what have I told you about that damned boy and his ‘wife’ hanging around this property?!” 

‘Damned boy’? Ash Preston’s eyes widened when he saw she was sitting there. Chika gave him a cool expression. “I hear you hadn’t expected him to live due to my insanity yet he’s outside quite alive. I fail to see how my Liam is ‘damned’.” 

Ash just stared and Georgia sighed, shaking her head, “Like I said, Liam comes by here and helps but Ash simply can’t stand it. It’s what our children should be doing should I have had any but instead yours and Dirk’s comes to help.” 

…Oh. Ash’s jaw ticked and Georgia gave him a look. “Chika has not done one thing to you and you know it. Don’t be so rude.” 

Him…he was still angry. Ash balled his fists, practically screaming, “So she didn’t place those f—king ideas in your head about ‘love’ and not having my children?!” 

“Hardly!!” Georgia snapped, flying to her feet, “There you go again, prat, thinking I can’t have my own thoughts! Chika and Dirk lived the way they desired as did your own _sister_. That’s the way it ought to have been!” 

The door opened and Liam entered, looking concerned. “Mum, is everything okay?” 

Ash rolled his tired blue eyes around, staring upward. “…I have done everything in my power to have made life good for you, Georgia. We could have had children and run a successful home if you weren’t so damned adamant. You should have _learned_ to love me. What did Dirk and Chika begin to have that we didn’t? And my sister and some-some man she snuck out to bonk with behind my back? What did they have that we didn’t?” 

“A _chance_ ” Georgia said simply. 

He glared at her. Chika frowned, “…Ash, you are not too old even by non-serum standards to find someone else, to have children. Ash, this has never been about flights of dizzy thoughts of romance but that the person you want is someone you want to be with, who shares the same feelings. You can still find such a connection and have what you want. Alas, you must recognize it won’t be with Georgia.” 

The formerly exuberant blond, the one that used to be so excited and joyful, stared at them emptily. Finally, he let out a gray breath. “Then take her and leave my house.” 

Georgia stared, stunned. Chika grasped her shoulders, “Do you wish to take anything?” 

“…N-No.” 

Chika quickly took Georgia outside should Ash change his mind, Liam following. “Uh…what’s going on?” 

“…I’m free” Georgia whispered. 

Having never been in such a circumstance, Chika was shocked when Georgia buckled to her knees, suddenly weeping. It…it didn’t feel like tears of joy. Chika knelt and rubbed her back. Georgia choked, “I-I have spent over twenty years, trapped. Over _twenty years_ , Chika. A lifetime! I have nothing to show for it, _nothing_. For him to _let me go_ to _nothing_ now, what’s the point?! What do I have _left_?” 

She considered it before tugging Georgia to her feet, “Everything. You both have suffered and now it’s time for you both to start anew. Don’t be afraid, I am here and when we get back you’ll have all of us there to help you find your way. You are still my good friend and I am here for you.” 

Sniveling, Georgia hugged herself but nodded, laughing miserably. “You’re the best. Think we can get a drink before the airport?” 

“I suppose it has been a long time since I’ve carried you home.” 

Georgia laughed, “Our _wasted_ days are behind us, love, jeez!” 

Well, she supposed springing on Dirk she’d gone to Galeton a few days after would be definitely moot now. Alas, this wasn’t a bad outcome at all. Georgia was finally free. 

...His wife? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You are _what_?” 

As they all were walking to Liam’s final destination, starting to gain attention now with Georgia in their group, she questioned Liam why Ash addressed Rena as ‘his wife’. Liam tried to skirt around it but she wasn’t accepting his excuses. As far as she was concerned this entire trip was only possible because he kept things from her. _Finally,_ going up a long bricked hill, he confessed that he was engaged to Rena. 

Engaged. Her _seventeen-year-old_ son was _engaged._ Rena quickly squeaked, “I-It is not as it seems, ma’am!” 

“Yes, Ren has another suitor that is coming around late April” Liam explained, “And she’s afraid her father has chosen some horrible man. _So_ I am her ‘fiance’ until she meets the man and sees if he is suitable. If not she’ll be leaving in the guise of my wife.” 

Chika frowned. “Oh…I see. I suppose that is a promising plan then.” 

Rena seemed startled. Liam sighed gravely, “Really, mum, you think I’d have found a wife _for me_ and not have told you? It’d be a miracle!” 

Maybe. Of course, they seemed rather close though. Nonetheless, Liam had similar relationships with all of his friends. “If it’s not something serious why not mention it to us?” 

“I imagined da would panic quite a bit…” 

Oh yes, that explained everything. Georgia frowned, holding her skirts, “I’m surprised Dirk let you come by yourself, love.” 

Chika coughed and Georgia smirked. “Darling, did you really just not tell him?” 

Liam sulked, “What’s so wrong with mum coming to visit?” 

“Well dear, your mum isn’t…viewed well here and while I imagine no one would attack her, it’s not _beyond_ some zealots here” Georgia explained carefully. 

“I’d break their necks first” Liam snarled. 

Chika smacked his arm, glowering, “Don’t say such violent things. I have not been detected yet most likely because of the glasses.” 

Liam grumbled, now leering suspiciously at people they passed. “…They were saying things at the dinner party I had.” 

Dinner party? Chika frowned deeply when they came to a gigantic house, one of the largest ones in the confusingly affluent portion of town, it seemed. Servants were caring for the grounds, trimming the rose bushes, and turned to stare at them in confusion. Where…? 

Her heart actually skipped when she saw someone of the same stature as her husband standing at a table with a large paper tablet. His hair even looked similar. Liam smiled, calling, “Frederick!” 

…Eh? The man turned to look over his shoulder and she was met with purple eyes that reminded her of her own papa’s. ‘Frederick’? Wait…the fellow set something on top of his paper to most likely keep it from blowing away. “…Hello.” 

“Frederick, I’d like you to meet my mum. Mum, this is Frederick, Uncle Ivan’s son.” 

Frederick’s eyes widened quite a bit, almost gaping. Oh…oh, she hadn’t considered it but she supposed this was her nephew by marriage. How odd. “It’s nice to meet you, Frederick. I’m Chika.” 

“U-Uh, hello.” 

“Are Uncle Ivan and Aunt Gretel inside?” Liam questioned. 

…Oh. She was finally going to meet the man that wanted her husband to have nothing to do with her. Her brother-in-law…how unfitting now. 

Frederick nodded quickly, picking up his work, “Y-Yes. I’ll walk you to them.” 

While Chika was fairly alarmed by this sudden meeting, she found herself looking around the large corridor. While estates like her Grandpapa Mark’s was much larger, it…was a very large mansion. This… “This is where Dirk was born and raised.” 

Georgia nodded, “Dirk was born here. It’s actually Ivan who was born outside of the commune. He wasn’t a member until his parents joined.” 

Frederick shot her a look as if this were news to him. “Mm, Dirk told me his father still actually worked outside quite often and the reason they were killed in that accident was him traveling to another town in England for a business meeting.” 

Taking her arm, Georgia briefly stopped her, “Actually, those are his parents! Wasn’t his mum lovely?” 

Eh? Chika quickly looked to the large portrait. Sure enough, a young woman was sitting in a chair in a fancy maroon dress with a man standing behind her in a navy coat. They were both brunettes but Dirk’s eyes came from his mother. Tilting her head, she realized she was holding a bundle but the face couldn’t be seen. A little boy was standing at her side so that must’ve meant the bundle… 

“It’s unfortunate, love, but when his parents passed they didn’t really get portraits done so I don’t think Dirk has any younger pictures” Georgia sighed, guiding them along again, “Dirk was an adorable child though. Oh! But you have to see this one!” 

That was disappointing. She would have liked to see him as a child…but, the one with him as a pre-teen or early teenager was somewhat amusing. He _was_ short. 

Going up a _long_ flight of steps, Chika swallowed when Liam started to rush into a room. Before he did, Rena caught his arm and whispered something into his ear. He nodded at her and she walked the opposite way. Hmm? 

Frederick opened the door to some office though and she knew. After thirty years… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Liam Middleton hadn’t been _certain_ about this particular meeting. He knew he wanted his mother to meet him but honestly he didn’t know how old feelings would turn out. As was, his mother was able to just help end a marriage with just a couple of sentences. This…could potentially be bad. 

Ivan Middleton was sitting next to his wife, the man patting her hands. Oh…perhaps they were interrupting. However, his uncle looked up before blinking. “Ah, Liam…hmm, what’s going on?” 

“Hello, Uncle. I have someone I’d like you to meet” Liam smiled quickly, “Uh, if you’re not too busy.” 

“No…” Ivan stood, tilting his head. 

Liam _started_ to introduce her, alas, his Aunt Gretel said in a rather…brisk tone he hadn’t heard before: “Seems Liam’s mum finally came to visit, darling.” 

Eh? His mother took off her glasses, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “…Gretel.” 

“Chika.” 

What?? How did his mum meet his aunt and not his uncle?? His Uncle Ivan appeared shocked senseless for a moment before clearing his throat. “…Hello. It’s…it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve…I’ve heard much about you. I’m Ivan Middleton.” 

“Hello. I’m Chika…Hideyoshi Middleton.” 

Uncle Ivan stared at her before saying, rather bewildered, “…Dirk…did say you were rather tall but I’m still astonished.” 

“I certainly haven’t passed any women here yet that are my height” his mother mused. 

Holding out his hand, he had Chika sit on the other sofa. Liam sat beside her, still wondering about how his mother and aunt met…and why there seemed to be bad blood. Well, she had always seemed upset with da for leaving so maybe that was it. 

Georgia cleared her throat, smiling, “I’m, uh, going to go visit Howard for a few then I’ll return.” 

“Ah, can you bring Laney back when you do? Even if Uncle Ivan doesn’t feel like teaching them I figure she and Rena can study together” Liam requested. 

“Oh yes, of course!” 

Ivan squirmed as silence fell the second Georgia left. Liam…wasn’t sure what to make of it but then, he didn’t know the history of any of this very well. However, his mother crossed her legs, pressing her hands together. “Dirk has been very happy that you two are speaking again. I feel as if he’s always been unhappy that your relationship took the turn it had so while I’m not certain what to say I thank you for being the one to reestablish it.” 

“O-Oh, well…” Ivan stammered, “I…I wasn’t a very understanding brother when I ought to have been. I-I suppose it was difficult to change my view of my baby brother as someone running on flights of fancy to actually making serious decisions of what he wanted his life to be.” 

“I have a younger brother myself and I found myself doubtful of some of the choices he made” his mother replied, “I imagine it’s even more difficult for Dirk left the only world you really knew making a decision you weren’t certain about. Any loving sibling would voice their concerns.” 

Liam glanced as his uncle was quiet again, also folding his hands before pursing his lips. His aunt stared at him before scowling somewhat. “If you actually understood my husband’s concerns then wouldn’t the sentiment have led you to at the very least come _here_ with Dirk? No matter what either of you say, Dirk is my husband’s only surviving family and removing himself as you decided to ‘choose’ him is and remains to be purely self-serving.” 

“Gretel…” 

Self-serving? People left their hometowns all the time! His mother didn’t seem troubled, leaning back against the seat cushion. “It’s interesting you hold the same sentiment you had when I was the same age as my Liam is now. When you came to try to coax my husband back to your homeland with whatever means necessary.” 

What the hell was even going on? Uncle Ivan even seemed a bit panicked as they both suddenly glared at one another. He thought the animosity could be between his uncle, not his mother and aunt! Frederick looked to him, horrified. Should…they say something? 

“But as I said” he mother drawled, “We are speaking of things from when I was a teenager and we were both quite young. All I will say is I love my husband, I love the family and home we’ve built together, and while I am regretful it meant a schism between the two brothers for so long I’d change _nothing_. If that change meant I wouldn’t have my life right now then I would do absolutely nothing differently. And, if I am understanding the sentiments Dirk expressed to me from his talks with Ivan, he feels very much the same.” 

Gretel’s nostrils flared but Ivan suddenly smiled, “…It’s true.” 

“What?! Ivan--” 

“I did tell Dirk that all those years ago I treated his brief infatuation with you as a figment of his imagination merely because I was nervous. I…I was uncertain if things could change and…I was nervous I’d lose you” Ivan murmured. 

Gretel gawked, “Ivan…” 

“And…if I were in that place where those possibilities were present again, where my brother may love the same woman I do and I was uncertain of her feelings, I…may have expressed it differently but if the circumstances played out the same way? I’d have done the same thing and let the same motions occur, even…even meaning he’d go and meet the actual love of his life and leave our homeland. I’d never trade any of it for you or our son.” 

…Wow. His aunt fell quiet and Ivan smiled some. “That being said, it’d be nice if you both come visit us one day. I assume Dirk was busy.” 

His mother suddenly rolled her eyes around, patting her hands together. Gretel scoffed silently, “Their women are more liberal and free, Ivan. By her reaction I imagine Dirk doesn’t know she’s here.” 

Ivan seemed stunned but mum groaned, “She is…correct. Alas, I always discuss things with Dirk. This occasion though he was very much against me coming on my own or at all because he feared for my safety. He thinks that there are those here that would hurt me.” 

“Hmm…there are some very…unsavory types” Ivan agreed, “Not to mention those that feel it’d be an ‘honorable’ verdict where it’s not their business. For shame, I’m sure Dirk might run into similar if he were to visit.” 

“Why does everyone want to beat up my parents?!” Liam demanded. 

Chuckling, Ivan waved in one of the servants that had the tea for guests prepared. “People don’t understand the different path your father took, Liam, but it’s truly no concern of theirs. I’m just pleased to know my brother is alive. But tell me, does he still have that awful habit of leaving his paper for doodles all over creation?” 

“Yes” his mother groaned deeply, “I got him a pad to cut down on that habit but it never seems to help much.” 

“It was strange how neat he could be but I swear his room always looked like a disaster of papers” Ivan droned, picking up a tea cup. 

Well…they chatted? His mum even conversed with the rather shy Frederick. Aunt Gretel had quietly shrank away though and Liam completely realized his parent’s past was a total mystery to him. It’d…be interesting to know. Yes, his dad ventured to Japan to meet his mum, that was about all he knew. He just learned his father was from this place this last year. But what…what was the lead up? 

“I wish I had the ability to stay overnight so we could speak more but my absence would certainly be noticed by the others” his mother said after some time, “And I would like to speak to my Liam more before I go.” 

Ivan nodded, standing, “Understandably. He’s…he’s a good lad. I don’t know what I was necessarily imagining when I heard Dirk had had children on the outside but I can say it wasn’t quite as horrendous as a younger me thought.” 

Horrendous? His mum smiled though, “Thank you. Dirk is a very good papa so the environment…well, I guess the environment wasn’t always very forgiving seeing as Liam is here but…” 

Snorting, Ivan shook his head as he started to walk with them toward the exit. “I was astonished to hear the reasons Liam was here. I always imagined the outside to be so carelessly liberal but such an austere response shocked me immensely. Dirk and his friends got into tussles with other local lads all the time, no one decided to imprison them.” 

“Yes, we have varying degrees of responses to violence outside as well. Sometimes it’s appropriate and sometimes it’s not. I’m not sure how I would have reacted to the situation if it’d been my Liam or Elam that was harmed but I would probably have liked to see justice…” 

Liam was a little uncomfortable with that remark. Yes, he supposed had he just been an innocent victim, something Joshua _wasn’t_ , his mother would probably demand some sort of reparation. Hmm, that…wasn’t a perspective he’d taken. 

“…It was nice to finally meet you, uh…” 

“Chika is fine.” 

His uncle seemed horrified, like it was too intimate. His mum actually just smiled, “What else is there to call me that isn’t too stiff and rigid?” 

“O-Oh, yes, that’s…that’s true” he blurted, “Well, Chika, it’s nice to have finally met you. I…I do hope I’ve somewhat redeemed what your opinion of me must have been all these years.” 

Mum tilted her head as if this was confusing. “…I dunno if I’ve ever delved as deeply as your wife about it. I was upset that my husband was often upset about your absence and sometimes perplexed by what he conveyed as your notions but I understand people have their reasons. If anything, I’ve been given an opinion to have about you after all these years.” 

“That’s…rather pragmatic” he said in a very puzzled voice. 

“I suppose Dirk did not convey me as pragmatic.” 

“No, no, he…he did, just…wasn’t sure if he was pragmatic about you being pragmatic, I guess.” 

She snickered, “Dirk is very imaginative sometimes so I understand the concern.” 

Liam silently observed as his uncle was just quiet. For some reason, it was just like a layer of stone came tumbling down in his gaze. It almost disturbed him because it seemed like he’d randomly become too fond of his mother or something. About to interject to end this…whatever, Ivan smiled wistfully. “No, for once I’d say he’d been very realistic.” 

Bowing, Ivan murmured, “Thank you for taking care of my little brother.” 

Chika bowed as well, rising with a smile, “…I’ll make sure you see him soon.” 

His uncle nodded but Liam got the feeling he didn’t believe her. As was, his father _had_ had plenty of opportunities to come here but apparently didn’t feel a reason to? Jeez, even mom came to a place unrelated to her. The least dad could do was come and see his hometown now that he and his only brother reconciled. 

He sighed as they exited the mansion, his mother quiet as they went down the long stair case. “…Thank you for that, my Liam. I didn’t really consider ever doing that.” 

“Hmm? Meeting uncle?” he replied, bewildered, “…Did something happen between you all, mum? What’s the deal with you and Aunt Gretel?” 

“…It’s in poor spirit” she drawled. 

“What?” 

His mother didn’t respond right away. Alas, after introducing her to Laney and Howard and getting settled at the inn’s restaurant for dinner, he tried it again and she groaned deeply. “…The reason your father came to Japan in the first place was because he was in love with her.” 

… _What_? He thought he’d just been misunderstanding when that was mentioned but _what?_ Liam gaped and his mother rolled her eyes around, sipping a glass of water, “Gretel of course loved your uncle and there was a large fight between the three about how the situation was handled. Your aunt, devoted to her husband, came to Japan to try to retrieve him and we sort of disagreed. I…suppose, looking at it _now_ , I sort of…ended up convincing your father to stay for me.” 

“I’m…so confused.” 

Rubbing her temple, mum droned, “There’s no reason for it _now_ but I suppose that your father had someone else he’d had affections for always sort of rankles me.” 

Liam stared. “… _You’re_ jealous?” 

His mum was too practical for things like jealousy! She sighed gravely though, shaking her head, “…Love does perplexing things to your sensibilities, my Liam. Perhaps you will find out one day.” 

…God, he hoped not. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rena Haysworth wasn’t sure what she was trying to prove by running all the way from her home to the Middleton estate. She’d started to fix her father dinner before her ‘class’ but father informed her he’d be gone for a few days starting now. With that task out of the way, she decided to get some cleaning done…but before she knew it it was almost five in the evening and she hadn’t even started for the Middleton estate! 

She ran. Ran at least five miles in something like twenty minutes. It was the most intense bit of exercise she’d ever forced upon herself. Alas, after struggling with the letter ‘G’ for an hour and feeling it was a hopeless for the umpteenth time since she started this, she…decided to go see Liam. 

That…was where it was odd. Lately she’d just go to him for no real reason. Perhaps it was payback for when he was doing the exact same thing. Of course, Liam was perfectly fine with it, the loon. 

She lied across his bed, whining as he munched on some chips. “What’s wrong, Ren?” 

“My head is throbbing and my feet are killing me” she grumbled, “I was late and ran all the way to your uncle’s estate.” 

Frowning, he set his bag down and dusted off his hands. He sat and patted his knee. Rena leered at him, “What?” 

“Here, I’ll rub them.” 

… _What_? “What are you _talking_ about?!” she squeaked, horrified by the very idea. 

Liam pouted, “Hey, I’m apparently _superb_ at foot rubs. Why, Cassie said if I was the seducing type I’d get laid all the time just giving out foot massages.” 

“‘Laid’?” 

“Oh, sex.” 

“Who would say something so openly?!” And a girl, no less! 

He laughed, “That’s just how Cassie is. Now c’mon, lemme see!” 

Against it pretty much entirely, she finally relented after minutes of his coaxing and awkwardly removed her stockings. As was, this felt too…intimate and awkward, him seeing her nude feet. Then she almost curled up in horror remembering he’d seen her stark naked. Never mind, naked feet…naked feet were acceptable. Of course, ‘superb’ at foot massages, why, what did that even mean— 

“ _Ah--_ ” 

“And my brother said that’s probably the closest I’ll get to hearing that sound” Liam said gravely, shaking his head, “Everyone I know is perverts.” 

She flushed as he seemed to be able to pinpoint every sore spot on her foot only to properly will away the pain. What…? “I studied martial arts and whatnot for a while. Oh, well…martial arts, it’s like a style of fighting. They taught me about pressure points so I studied it a bit more and though it sounds like a lot of hoopla, my friends that I mentioned said I definitely know how to make it seem real.” 

‘Pressure points’? He rattled on about something or the other but she…started to doze off. Not that he was being boring or any less confusing than usual, just it felt nice. His abode was always the nicest temperature and something about the ambience he added... 

Maybe…maybe today wasn’t really that bad. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Oh wow.”_

_Mint O’Shea usually lasted about ten minutes…if it got that far, usually Elam would start sending him irritated jealous looks so he’d truncate it. Cassie James usually managed ten minutes as well but it was amazing she dozed off at all considering not even a fifteen hour car ride did her in. Rena, well, she lasted five minutes._

_He glanced at the clock, raising a brow. Even for Rena seven pm was a little early to be asleep. Her schedule would probably be super off. Looking back at her, Liam sighed and crawled to Rena’s side, taking off her shawl. She didn’t stir as he dragged his blanket over her. Guessed he’d set his phone for an hour from now and wake her for dinner. It had cooled right back off again so he made a nice seafood stew for the evening. Of course, the ‘seafood’ was a few miscellaneous fish he’d had the chance to find in the market…it had a nice flavor though so he wouldn’t be too “new England” about it._

_Staring at Rena for a second, he smiled as her lips lightly parted, her light breathing the only other sound in the room. It…still was weird that she just happened to come over to him. Funny that some months ago she would have completely ignored him or any attempts by him to get her to hang out with him. Nowadays though…_

_No, it wasn’t weird. It was nice that a girl like Rena actually could accept his friendliness when all she’d known was evilness in this world. He…he was glad for that. While he’d never really made such a close friend so quickly it felt…_

_…Huh. How did it feel?_

Oh dear. 

Rena Hayworth stared at the ceiling, wide-eyed, in the dark one roomed house. Oh. Okay. 

She slowly looked to the side at her ‘fiance’, the fellow curled under the blanket and fast asleep. Okay. Turning on her stomach, very confused, she stared at the phone he used as a clock and slowly grabbed it. He…he pressed some button. 

12:36 am. The last thing she remembered was it being _7 in the evening._ She’d fallen asleep for _five hours_? Why didn’t this twit wake her up?! 

Scowling irritably, she stared as the device had a bunch of dots on it…she’d observed him drawing an upside down open triangle on the thing somehow. Using her finger, she retraced his lines and was shocked when the blue screen changed to an image of Liam with five other people. One of them was his…’twin’ while the other was a fair redheaded girl. Perhaps Irish? A few Irish people came in from the outside. Oh…O’Shea. That must’ve been the Mint girl. 

Rena stared hard at the other two though. Odd. 

She managed to find more images and she could easily tell that Liam had an unimaginable amount of friends outside. While those four seemed to be his main group, he had tons of male and female friends he took these ‘pictures’ with. A habitual friender, huh. 

Staring at the screen with the colorful boxes after accidentally hitting what appeared to be an arrow, she raised a brow at one with a blob of yellow with a beak. What was all this nonsense? Was it going to be a picture of Liam and his friends as birds? 

Alarmed when it started playing music, she scowled as she was advised to use her finger on some circle. Okay? Pressing it once, she gasped as the bird just nosedived into the ground. “Why, what sort of bird does that sort of thing?” 

She restarted and pressed it again to see if the bird ever just learned to fly but it kept nosediving. What an idiot. Pressing it once more, she accidentally pressed it twice and it stayed in the air longer before crashing. Wait…wait, was her tapping it supposed to be like it flapping its wings? 

Rena put her theory in play and sure enough it kept flying…before tragically running into a strange tree. “You poor thing. Your world is nonsense.” 

…While uncertain what ‘dynamics’ were at play, she came to the conclusion if she tapped _less_ he could fly in the gaps between the trees. It took more time than made sense but she got him through one…the second one was completely uneven with the previous gap because whomever was trimming these trees was inadequate at their job. 

“Wow…didn’t expect to see anything like this ever happening.” 

She squeaked, dropping the device on the pillow and looking to her side. Liam Middleton was staring at her drearily through heavy lids, his red eyes bleary. Oh God, was…was this a violation or something? She was touching his things that she honestly had no understanding of. Was she controlling birds somewhere? 

Just like Liam though, he smiled and turned a bit more to observe what she was doing. “God, that game is so annoying. I just downloaded it because it’s like an urban legend.” 

Rena scowled, “…A game.” 

Handing it back to him, she grumbled, “Sorry, I…I just wanted to check what time it was.” 

“I’m very impressed, actually” he complimented, “I’ve never shown you how to use a phone before.” 

“Oh, well, I…I observed you.” 

Liam nodded, “Which is still impressive…and sorry. I shook your shoulder and everything to get you up when I finished dinner but you were sleeping so heavily. I left you a bowl of soup on the table if you’re hungry.” 

Oh goodness, she didn’t even eat dinner. Sulking, she wandered over to the soup and found it under a shield of some sort. Rena sniffed it before licking the spoon. Mm… “Thank you.” 

He played with his phone a moment, doing something or the other. Perhaps it’d be…prying in other circumstances but she mumbled. “The…the red-haired girl in that picture, she’s…she’s Mint?” 

“Yep! That’s my Minty Fresh. The other two are my best friends Cody Parker and Cassie James.” 

Oh…yes. Sipping the glass of water he’d even made her, she felt…ignorant. “Cody…Cassie…they are tanned.” 

Very tanned, actually. While some men got a little brown here if they didn’t just turn red, it was never quite that deep. Was their sun more oppressive? Liam looked at her, bewildered. “…Well, yes. They’re…” 

He paused. “…Oh.” 

“‘Oh’?” 

“ _Well_ , that’s _natural_. They’re not ‘tanned’ from outside sources, they were born that way” he explained slowly. 

Rena considered this. “Seems a more interesting tone than those here. We’re just sickly pale.” 

“Mm, you’re definitely not the more…vivid of complexions” he laughed slowly, “Though I have to say you had a…better reaction to Cassie and Cody than I’d imagine, having never seen black people. Historically, when…when our people met them for the first time apparently we just thought they were ‘dirty’.” 

She gave him a hard look. “Dirt. Dirt…evenly distributed across every piece of skin, even the insides of their ears?” 

Liam laughed with a groan, “I know, right? How ignorant.” 

Rena dabbed her lips, taking the bowl to where he set them for washing. Thinking about how he’d been talking to ‘Cassie’ once, she remembered his…remark. “She’s the one that you like.” 

“Don’t make it sound like that…” he sighed heavily. 

Stretching across the bed again, wondering how she’d go to sleep _now_ , she rolled her eyes. “You essentially said you ‘preferred’ to keep her your good friend. ‘Preferred’ meaning it occurs to you that it could be more.” 

“Jeez, I can’t get away from you matchmakers anywhere, huh?” he questioned dryly, rubbing his eyes, “…It’s different with Cassie, I guess? Like my brother, he’s secretly pining after Mint and I can’t even picture it because Mint’s been our friend since we were like five. I mean, I’d hope to _meet_ a woman _like_ Mint if I were interested in that sort of thing but Mint herself? It’s just incestuous to me at this point.” 

“And Cassie?” 

He fell silent. “…I like her. But the way I like her is in a friendly way. I mean, I think she’s cute but not like _that_.” 

“Cute” she muttered, climbing back under the covers, “What does that even mean? It sounds like something you say about a baby.” 

Liam laughed and jabbed her, “You’re cute too, Rena!” 

She glared at him as he yawned, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. Cute. Literally, _what_ did that mean? “Are you cute?” 

“…Wha?” 

“I mean, this definition of ‘cute’, do you fit it?” 

He seemed _too_ amused. “Ren, I don’t know what sort of person just goes off and deems themselves ‘cute’. Like it’s a line between having no self-esteem or being too narcissistic but I guess I’m okay? Elam picks up girls easily so I guess some people think we’re attractive.” 

“Hmm. I don’t know if I’ve ever deemed someone ‘cute’ or ‘attractive’. Though I suppose that captain in those movies was handsome.” 

“…Wow. Even Laura Ingalls is a vintage Chris Evan’s fangirl.” 

“I don’t know what that means but I’m certain it was an offense.” 

Liam grinned and, handing her his phone, told her to continue playing with it if she liked before going back to sleep. ‘Cute’…meant attractive? So…did he just say she was attractive? Impossible. 

Staring at his sleeping face for a moment longer, she raised a brow. Was…was he? Her…her opinion on the matter had never really factored. It just seemed like a waste of time when everyone despised her so. 

…Oh well. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika Middleton pouted as Dirk quietly ate, Vera sitting at the table in her booster seat while Elam silently observed. Ah, and their extra guest, Georgia Ainsworth. That’s where the silence came in. 

When Chika and Georgia walked into her Boston home, Dirk had been smiling and probably prepared to ask how her trip to Japan was. It melted when he saw Georgia. 

_“Georgia?”_

_“Dirk!”_

_They embraced and he was very puzzled by her being there. “I-I don’t understand. Did Ash just…just give up and send you away? Did you use the money, finally? And…and wait, why are you like…late twenties at best? What’s going on!?”_

_Their friend had laughed and told them it was a ‘long story’. Chika relented the information that she’d gone to Galeton. Dirk stared at her slowly. “…What?”_

_“I went to Galeton to check on Liam. I took security measures, I wore sunglasses to conceal my eyes.”_

_Dirk was livid. “And if those glasses just so happened to fall off or there was some other distinguishing feature they knew about you?!”_

_“That’s not possible, Dirk--” She didn’t have THAT many distinguishing features._

_He wasn’t accepting any explanations and angrily marched off to his quiet room. Georgia simply sighed and told her if something HAD gone wrong, well, it’d go immensely wrong and Dirk was right to worry. Perhaps? But Dirk had to know she’d not go an entire year without seeing her baby. He understood her better than THAT._

That was about three days ago now and he still seemed angry about it. It wasn’t like him to be upset this long and while she’d tried to talk to him about it he simply ignored her. He usually wasn’t this childish either. Elam finished his orange juice before smiling awkwardly, standing. “Uh, I guess Vera and I will be on our way then.” 

“Are you sure, my Elam? I don’t mind taking her to preschool” Chika murmured. 

“Oh no, we have fun riding in big brother’s car, don’t we, pumpkin?” 

“Yea!” she expressed contently. 

Chika wasn’t sure she wanted to know what sort of ‘fun’ that entailed because apparently Vera also had a troubling appreciation for speeding. She lamented that her toy motorcycle only went twenty miles per hour. Fascinating creatures, her children. 

“Bye, mama! Bye, papa! Bye, Georgia!” Vera parted with them. 

“Good bye, lovey. Have a fun day at school” Georgia replied. 

“Bye, my darling” Dirk cooed, giving her a kiss…before standing. “I’ll be home late this evening.” 

‘Good bye’ to you too, she thought crossly. Georgia smiled some as Dirk left without anything else, slamming the door behind him. “Darling, you have to know that you’re his everything. It seemed hard enough for him to let Liam go there but knowing how awful it can be and you going there--” 

“I feel guilt for my deceit but if he doesn’t allow me to apologize what good is the anger?” she huffed, standing to wash the dishes. 

Georgia sighed, resting her cheeks in her hands. “Men are such troublesome creatures…by the way, um…does…does Cam not come to visit often?” 

“Oh no” Chika shook her head, filling the sink with water, “He’s very busy most of the time. He’ll come by on Sunday and have lunch with us if he has the time. Otherwise we have to go see him at work or home.” 

“R-Right. He’s a family man.” 

Yes, being a single father _was_ difficult. Chika paused. Wait… 

Glancing to Georgia who was silently drinking her tea, some sort of suppressed wheel was turning in her head. Usually she didn’t think things like this, it seemed too intrusive. Alas… “…Well, he probably will be home today. Why don’t you go visit him?” 

“Oh, I-I couldn’t” Georgia quickly smiled. 

“Sure you can” Chika nodded, “Liam’s car can drive itself so you can key in Cam-nii’s coordinates and go see him while we’re at work.” 

Georgia looked sad. “Chika, the last two times Cam and I were together I failed to deny that he, the man I’d loved and dedicated myself to, had been raping and forcing me into a relationship with him. The last time we met he couldn’t stand the sight of me. I…I couldn’t bear feeling his hate.” 

Chika felt hesitant. She’d…tested the waters a few years ago, asking Cam-nii if he ever…thought about Georgia. He said pretty simply ‘no’. Perhaps this _was_ too intrusive. Alas, as Georgia was going to be staying with them until they could secure a way, he’d have to find out about her eventually. “I think we both know that Cam-nii’s heart cannot be so cold it won’t accept an apology, Georgia… _unlike my husband_.” 

Jerk. Georgia smiled warmly at her. “Your husband would fall apart without you, Chika. Don’t fault him for being the sort of man that worries about you more than you worry about yourself. He’ll get over it though.” 

…Oh. She supposed she usually proved to be pretty careless at times when it came to herself. As was, her false sense of invincibility had almost killed her once. 

Bidding Georgia ‘good bye’, she got into her car and sent a text to Dirk before departing. All she wrote was ‘I’m not Superman and I should be more cautious. I’m sorry’. Later she realized it sounded like a pretty dull apology. Oh. Well, it was the truth. 

When she got home, Liam’s car was gone so that was a small blessing. Also, Dirk was home early and sitting on the porch with Amory. Looking up when she got there, he muttered without preamble: “I…I don’t want you to think I think you’re incapable or weak. I don’t. I don’t at all but I…I don’t say things just to be petty. I…I wanted you to consider it and…and at least wait for me to get the spirit to revisit Galeton, that’s all. I…I know you wanted to check on our son, I get that. But…but if they ganged up on you and…and he had to defend you or…or _whatever_. I-I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to either of you, that’s why I didn’t want _him_ going. You…you, they…God, they kind of hate you.” 

“So I have heard” she sighed deeply, sitting beside him and resting her ear on his shoulder, “…You consider things more deeply than I do. And, perhaps, even them. I got a few looks for being tall, I suppose, but other than that I doubt they thought I was the witch that stole their affluent member of the community.” 

Dirk grimaced, rubbing his brow, “…Did Liam tell you they called you that?” 

“…No. They called me a witch? Am I charged with putting a hex on you?” she sulked. 

He smiled for the first time in days, hugging her shoulder and kissing her temple. “Finding someone to actually love must be dark magic in their sight, darling. They’re a ludicrous people. So…did anything else happen while you were there?” 

“I met your brother.” 

Dirk’s eyes widened slowly, looking at her as if to evaluate if she were serious. “Oh…oh my God, how’d…how’d that go?” 

“He was a nice man. We had very pleasant conversations” Chika smiled as her derp crawled contently in her lap. 

He seemed floored by this. “I mean, he’s…he’s changed. But I…I don’t know. I guess that brother that barely even wanted to consider your existence still pervades my head. I…I guess I’m happy for it.” 

“Gretel and I apparently have bad blood still, however” she informed gravely. 

Dirk grinned, standing, “You two are kind of at opposite ends of the spectrums personality wise. She’s fiery and a trifle too emotional while you’re cool, calm, and collected. Like oil and water, I’d say.” 

Chika snorted softly at that and stood with his assistance. “I told him I’d bring you to see him one day. I think you ought to go on your next available day off.” 

“…Chika, they…they hate me there too.” 

“Perhaps so” she murmured, “…Your brother has not been granted forever though.” 

Her poor husband swallowed hard and she grimaced, grasping his cheeks to pull his head down and kiss his forehead. “I don’t say these things to upset you. I just don’t wish for you to wait and miss an opportunity. Tomorrow is never promised.” 

“No…you’re right, love” he rasped, wrapping his hand around hers and kissing her knuckles. “I…I guess my spirit will have to recover more quickly than I imagined.” 

He looked around absently for a moment before his brow furrowed. “Speaking of my spirit, where’s my princess?” 

“Mm, papa asked if he could get her from school so he could take her to do something or the other. I wouldn’t be surprised if he kept her overnight.” 

Dirk groused and she smiled, kissing him, “And Elam will most likely be out late with his friends…meaning we have the house all to ourselves.” 

His sulk was replaced with a devilish smile. “Oh, is that how that head of yours is thinking, darling? Well, far be it from me to deny a splendid idea.” 

Chika smiled and took his hand, dragging him into the house. She gasped as he picked her up and started for the steps, leaning in to kiss her teasingly. Just as she was about to take his shirt off, the _other_ thing struck her. 

“Um…Dirk” she murmured, opening her eyes to roll them around as he set her on the bed, starting to unbutton her shirt. 

“Mm, yea…?” 

“I…just recalled one other thing I wished to tell you happened in Galeton.” 

He kissed her neck passionately, his hot lips flicking teasingly. “What’s that…?” 

“Well…” she drawled, “…Liam is engaged.” 

“…What?” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It’d weighed heavily on her mind. What was ‘attractive’? Well. 

Liam gave Laney Daugherty some pretty box with a bow around it after they went to the market to trade. He additionally gave the old woman they traded with a ‘rhubarb’ pie. “Now what’s this for, lad? One of your crazy other country holidays, ya’?” 

He’d laughed and said it was for ‘Valentine’s Day’. She knew it. It was titled some ‘wedding’ holiday here where the wife spent extra hours slaving over her husband’s meals, prepared some sort of present, and then the night was supposed to be ‘promising’. It was one of the things she had been taught in ‘wife doctrines’. Funny she was learning to read now but she was…versed in perversities. It was wonderful to know where this place’s priorities were. 

Rena smiled softly, still often amused remembering that look on Liam’s face after that misunderstanding. Needless to say, the latter part of ‘Anniversary Day’ wasn’t expected but she wasn’t putting it past her ‘fiancé’ to give her a gift. So she actually took the time to go back to the old crone and traded a turkey back for a slab of beef. To soften the woman a bit she asked if she knew how to make Salisbury steak because it was apparently Liam’s favorite food. God, that woman loved Liam, not only did Rena get beef, she got potatoes. 

So after, when Liam was about to probably present her with something, she told him she’d see him tonight and left. He had called after her but she had rushed away. She had to prepare dinner for her father first, after all. When she arrived to his place with the ingredients, he seemed upset. Such a weird bloke. He perked right back up when she said she was surprising him with dinner for ‘Valentine’s Day’. 

Right now he was at the table after she smacked his hand away for trying to help with the mashed potatoes. He’d said he’d put on some music and make them some drinks. Him and his liquor. 

“ _I can’t confront you; I never could do that which might hurt you so try and be cool when I say: this way is a waterslide away from me that takes her further every day…so be cool_ ” Liam sang, pouring something from a bottle with some juice. 

Waterslide? “Ace way to spend my Valentine’s Day, Ren. Next year I’ll make dinner though, ay?” 

“You plan too far in advance” she informed him dryly, accepting a glass of whatever he’d made. Taking a sip, she mm’d. “That’s actually rather good.” 

“It’s light” he winked, wandering over to the stove… 

Rena smacked his hand with the spatula. “Ow!” 

“Stop lingering. You’ll have it soon enough.” 

He pouted, rubbing the assaulted limb, “I haven’t had Salisbury steak in _seven months_. It feels like forever!” 

Rolling her eyes, she took a fork and broke off a piece. She held it out to give the _fork_ to him but he actually leaned in and nipped it off. “ _God, that’s amazing_.” 

…Something was wrong with her lately. Her heart hurt or skipped for no good reason. Leering as he danced around to something or the other, she shook her head. Oh well. 

Liam sat down the very _second_ she said dinner was served, bright eyed. Such a weird lad. Serving his plate and sitting across from him with her own, Rena could only watch in shock as he demolished _three whole servings_. “Good lord, are you _starving_?” 

“Rena, you don’t go _seven months_ without eating your favorite food” he said gravely before his eyes widened, “Oh my God, you were going to take some home, weren’t you?” 

“What? No” she snorted. Her father would start expecting beef if she brought this home. 

“Fwoo, thank goodness.” _Fourth serving._

Amazed that there _weren’t_ leftovers, he washed dishes and suggested they go for a twilight walk. Okay? Well, he probably needed to or he’d be swollen up on the floor. She slipped on the cloak he gave her and they wandered by the spring for a while. He was chattering on about something for a while before stopping in that clearing he loved to lounge in. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ren. While usually I think the day’s such a copout to do what a couple should be doing anyway, I do recognize it as a day to assure my appreciation.” 

She stared, confused, as he handed her a pretty box and one that looked like it contained chocolates. “…Thank you. What is this?” 

“Open it” he smiled happily. 

Ugh, he spent more of their world’s money than she could fathom even existed. She frowned, staring at the gem rested in a pendant. Perhaps a gem, it shimmered like a spectacular piece of glass. Liam cleared his throat, “I’d _hoped_ our birthstone would be something low key and colorful but, _of course_ , it’s a _diamond_. So with that in mind, I got you something impractical since your whole life is full of practicalities. I hope you’ll accept it.” 

She…didn’t get to have pretty things. It was much too ostentatious for her to ever really _wear_ …but… “Thank you. I…I don’t know when I’ll have a chance to wear it.” 

Liam grinned, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they headed back toward the house. “You can wear it anywhere you want!” 

Yea right! She stopped him, however, to have him put it around her neck. While she wasn’t the glittering type, it was small enough to be practical in its impracticalness that she…she liked it. 

Rena ought to have gone home but Liam insisted she stay over. She wore that slick piece of clothing he had, called a ‘jersey’ or something, and curled up into his bed. It was a fine night and… 

And what? Well. 

At around five when they were supposed to rise for work, the temperatures starting to warm enough for them to prepare for spring crops, she opened her eyes with her ‘mental alarm’, as Liam called it. Alas, Liam already discussed them sleeping in another two hours and she’d groggily agreed so she’d just have to shut it off for a spell. 

She’d turned over onto her other side facing Liam to go back to sleep. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw him. 

He was breathing heavily and lately he’d groan a lot in his sleep. Today, he’d buried his face under the pillow…but for whatever reason he’d stripped off his shirt. It…it was a trifle warm…but for piety’s sake! 

Staring, frozen, she watched his naked chest rise and fall. While his mum thought he was ‘pale’, he still had this rosy golden tone that was different from those here. Why were there such shapes on his stomach? She was used to swollen guts and ribs but he had ‘shapes’. She…she still didn’t understand why men had nipples. 

Rena’s heart beat in her ears as she very slowly reached out to graze her fingers over his stomach. It was so…rigid. Liam suddenly sighed and she yelped, quickly pulling away to turn over. She was no better than a man with wandering hands! 

Liam didn’t wake up but he started to almost…whine. She glanced over her shoulder at him cautiously and gaped to find him clenching his head, sobbing. “Oh my God.” 

“Liam? Liam, what’s the matter?” she questioned, sitting up. 

“N-Nothing” he trembled. 

“It certainly doesn’t seem like nothing” Rena scowled, pulling his hands from his face. She was stunned to find that she could actually _see_ the vein in his forehead throbbing. “Oh my God.” 

He miserably pointed toward his bathroom, “I-In the box over the sink, t-there is a silver, metal like canister. Can-can you get it for me?” 

Nodding, she quickly rushed in to retrieve it. When she got there, she found _numerous_ bottles. She was about to call to him ‘which?’ but upon picking them up, they all seemed light and…used. What was this? Why’d he have so many? Finding one that actually sounded like it had something within, she rushed back to him. She handed him the bottle and he shakily pressed it against his temple, pulled some sort of trigger. Breathing out in relief, he droned, “That’s…starting not to work as well now.” 

Medicine. “What’s the matter?” 

“For the past three months now I’ve developed these blooming _awful_ headaches. Just recently it started to disrupt my sleep” he mumbled weakly, “Elam said he couldn’t keep sending over these aspirin sprays without causing some sort of suspicion so I’ve been trying to save them…” 

She frowned deeply as he sat up, massaging his skull, “Why didn’t you tell me? I know you don’t believe in them but I know at least a few herbal remedies to help.” 

“I didn’t want to worry you. I figured it was just adjustment issues.” 

Worry her. Nonsense. “Lay back down and I’ll make an herbal tea when you get up. We don’t have to worry about work today.” 

Liam actually groaned miserably. Like he even _liked_ working! But… “See? I’m a burden. We have to work for your food, for you to _eat_ and _live_. No, just…just until seven then we’ll get started.” 

Staring at him, Rena was at a loss. Maybe…maybe he was this ‘cute’. She flustered and settled back beside him before shaking her head. “I have _plenty_ of food stored, Liam, we practically don’t _have_ to work until the ground’s not frozen. I’m…flattered you think so much of my wellbeing but _I_ think of yours as well. You are ill and I want you to recover and there will be no argument.” 

“Yes, mum…” 

Scoffing, she hit his arm and blushed as she grabbed the blanket to cover his chest. “I-I wouldn’t be surprised if you caught a cold, sleeping half-naked!” 

Liam seemed very confused before peeking under the blanket and appearing shocked. “Oh my God. I must’ve gotten hot and stripped! Sorry!” 

She frowned as he leaned over to grab off the floor where his shirt was apparently slung. As he pulled it back on, she found herself…mumbling. Liam glanced at her, frowning, “What was that? I’m sorry.” 

“N-Nothing. Just go back to sleep.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

…It… 

…It wasn’t like she _minded_ , in a matter of speaking. 

Feeling her whole face blush, she tugged the blanket over her head in embarrassment. So _that’s_ what ‘attractive’ was then. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Amber Daugherty hummed as she dusted the little yellow townhouse where she lived with her father, the man off doing paperwork in his office. Tomorrow was ‘payday’ so he was currently preparing deposits for his employees. While she liked to help in his flower shop with _flowers_ , that stuff was boring. Money things didn’t matter much to her. 

It _was_ Friday though and her papa was locked away doing boring things! When she went to see her mom and Orland in Japan, they still did _fun_ things. Well, not recently, not since Amber’s little sister was growing in mama’s belly. But before then they had fun! Daddy needed _someone_. 

Sulking, knowing he’d just smile and say that he wanted to devote all his free time to her, Amber shook her head. She had friends too. Daddy didn’t _have_ to devote _all_ his free time to her. Especially for the weekend! She was going to Japan in a few hours! He should go meet a lady like mom met Orland! Uncle Dirk and Aunt Chika were well and good but they already had _each other_! Her daddy was so silly. 

She frowned when the doorbell rang. Daddy did mention Grandpa might take her to the airport today but he was early. Setting down the duster, she pranced over to answer. While she expected her happy springy Grandpa Max on the other side, instead…was a woman. 

Whoever she was had sunny yellow eyes, staring down at her with them open wide. Her hair was so pretty and in loose curls, the color of copper. She was wearing a yellow tunic like dress over a pair of green leggings with green boots…she didn’t seem like someone daddy would know. 

“H-Hello.” 

“Hi!” 

“I-Is…is your dad home?” the woman quickly smiled. 

Amber nodded. “He is. Come in!” 

“E-Eh? Oh, n-no, I shouldn’t--” 

No way! Daddy had a _girl_ visitor and a _girl_ Amber had never seen! Waving her in, Amber seated her in the den. “I’ll go get daddy!” 

“U-Um, th-thank you.” 

This was _exciting._ Stopping long enough to call her grandpa and ask if he’d come get her early so she could let them have some time alone, Amber went to knock on her dad’s door. Finally! 

Finally he could have fun again too! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

…Oh. She looked like Leann. 

Somewhat. Those eyes, those were Cam’s. Georgia smiled weakly. She shouldn’t have come here at all. 

The house was ‘small’, or at least ‘small’ for a growing family. Unless Amber was their only child, then it was perfect. And it was very quaint so…it probably just fit. 

Amber skipped down the stairs and said her daddy would be there shortly. Georgia smiled and thanked her. She was an adorable child and somehow she envisioned that Amber was a daddy’s girl. Cam was probably a very sweet papa… 

…She hurt so much. 

The little girl suddenly returned with a tea kettle and some biscuits on a plate. Oh? Amber set it on the coffee table and smiled happily. “This is a tea blend papa and I made. Would you like to try some?” 

“O-Oh, of course. That sounds wonderful.” 

The young girl hummed as she poured the tea into a cup. When they were young, they weren’t really allowed to handle hot water so when they played ‘tea’, they drank with basically cold water. Apparently Amber was capable of handling hot water though? Strange… but she poured them both a cup, leaving one empty. Perhaps Georgia was drinking from Leann’s cup. 

“What’s your name?” 

Georgia almost jumped from her dreary thoughts, looking at the bright-eyed girl. Oh yes. “My name is--” 

“ _Georgia_?” 

She almost dropped her cup, alarmed by the sudden voice. Looking to her side, she found Cam had finally appeared. 

Unlike Ash who had put on weight and wrinkled, Cam looked the absolute same. He was dressing differently, just in a black slim t-shirt and jeans but… 

…God, she let him go. 

Cam was just standing there, gaping at her lightly. His expression only changed when there was a knock at the door. Amber stood, clapping, and grabbed a bag settled by the door. “That’s grandpa, daddy! I’ll see you Monday!” 

“W-What? Wait--” he started. 

She kissed his cheek after tugging him down before prancing out the front door. Oh dear. Georgia stood slowly, smoothing down her skirt. “H-Hello. I apologize for the intrusion. I…I was going to leave but Amber was insistent I come in.” 

“…Why would you come by in the first place?” 

Georgia grimaced at his cool voice as he walked into the living room. “So you knew I was here.” 

“Chika called me earlier today and told me. She said she suggested that you come by but left it to your own devices whether you’d comply or not.” 

“And I suppose you suspected I wouldn’t” she mumbled quietly. 

His eyes narrowed some and he sat where Amber had, picking up the tea pot to pour himself a cup. “…Come sit, Georgia.” 

She swallowed hard and retook her seat, picking up the cup. They sat in silence for a long few moments before she whispered. “Your…your daughter, she’s a sweet thing. And very pretty.” 

“Thank you. Amber…is my little guardian angel. She’s concerned about my life more than I am.” 

Eh? Cameron closed his eyes, shaking his head, “…Georgia, I…I understand what sort of position you were placed in that day. I don’t…I don’t know if I’d go as far to say I forgive you for it but I…I can understand it. I can understand…the fear. As is, in my ‘old’ age, I’ve started to think even if you had said ‘to hell with you’, they would have ganged up and killed me then just married you to Ash anyway.” 

Georgia almost gawked. “…P-Perhaps. 

But… “But…I shouldn’t have let them say those things about you. I…shouldn’t have let them keep us apart. Things…things would have been entirely different and I let myself suffer for over twenty years, Cameron. I’ve _lost_ that time for _nothing_. For _fear_. I let myself live through hell because of _fear_.” 

Quietly drinking his tea, Cam suddenly murmured, “What’s to be done for it now?” 

…Right. Setting his cup down, he folded his hands together. “…I’ve had a great deal of things to be angry about in my life, Georgia. What happened that day has been what I considered the high point for me to plummet from but…a low is a low no matter how it comes about and I…I think I have to get over the situation. I don’t want to give you any _ideas_ but…at the very least, let’s…let’s try to be friends again.” 

Friends? How? How would Leann like him being ‘friends’ with his ex? It sounded too…perfect. Nothing was perfect. Georgia slowly nodded, “Okay.” 

“Mum--… _Rosa,_ Chika’s mum, she owns and manages a little shop built off mine and while she would have needed the most assistance during Valentine’s Day, wedding season is coming and she needs someone to water their plants and prune them. If you’d like, I can get you a job there so…so you can start building your life once more.” 

He called Chika’s mum ‘mum’? Smiling softly, she nodded, “I-I think that’s a good start. Thank you, Cam.” 

Nodding once, he sighed, “A-Anyway, I-I need to see to some more work--” 

“I understand. I’m sorry for bothering you” she frowned. 

“No, it’s alright.” 

Cam…even walked her to the door. Fumbling with the keys, she directed the self-driving car back to Chika’s home. A job…while flowers weren’t exactly her gig, who was she to be picky? Perhaps over time she could save up money and get her own place then start a business as she wanted… 

Smiling weakly and quickly wiping her eyes as she climbed out of the vehicle, she took a long hard breath. Yes, she was starting over. 

…She just couldn’t have everything. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Ahh, these warm days are a great blessing!” 

Rena Hayworth frowned as they walked up the hill from their fields. Yes, it was warm but the foraging wasn’t quite back from the brisk winter. It was lucky that she had saved up so much food due to Liam’s ability to get resources out of that old woman because what they’d been able to collect today would only _rightfully_ get her a few apples. She sighed though as he was just happy it was _warm_. 

It was about three weeks since the whole ‘headache’ affair after Valentine’s Day. While he swore he was just fine, she knew from the nights she slept over that he was still suffering from them. No, now he was just attempting to hide it since she knew. She must’ve been dull in his mind if he thought she’d believe that easily. No, even now she could see the slight throbbing in his brow. It had to be addressed but…but even she knew doctors around here would just give him a cup of honey water and tell him to denounce the outside world. No, she just… 

Just what? What was wrong with her lately? What Liam did was…not necessarily her concern. Or…was that really the issue? 

Liam hid a flinch and absently shifted the sack from one shoulder to the other. “Are we going to study in the valley? Today’s too good a day to just study inside!” 

“Mm, perhaps your aunt’s garden.” 

“Oh, that’s a good idea too” he nodded, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. 

Yes, just pretend nothing was wrong, stupid bloke. About to tell him that _something_ ought to be done, his eyes suddenly opened before narrowing. “…Oh my God, am I seeing things?” 

Perhaps! Who knew, his skull was apparently prepared to pop open, maybe his brain was trying to entertain him before it happened, she thought crossly. Alas, his red eyes were staring at something in bewilderment so she followed his line of sight. At first she would have thought it was Laney Daugherty running toward them but…no, she was dressed rather elegantly and…she seemed a little larger. Not plump but as if she’d been properly fed her entire life… 

“Liam-nii! Liam-nii!” 

Liam ‘nii’? What was this strange addition of knees? But Liam gasped, dropping the bag and practically sprinting to the child to close the gap. “Pumpkin?! What are you doing here?!” 

Picking up the bag, Rena followed as Liam scooped the child off the ground and twirled her as she squealed, hugging his neck. “Oh! My sweet little _princess_! How you’ve grown!” 

“I’m two inches taller!” she declared proudly. 

“Two _inches_?” Liam gasped, “Why, you’ll be taller than I am soon!” 

The little girl had an English accent…princess? Hugging her tighter, Liam sighed deeply. “Now my question is who is letting you walk around by yourself? You’re bigger but you’re not _that_ big, young lady.” 

“Da” she answered, “A whole bunch of men surrounded him when we came through those big, big doors and he told me to run off in this direction.” 

…What? Liam’s eyes widened and he stared at her…before slowly smiling. “Is that so? Well then, um, let’s go back to him, alright?” 

“Alright.” 

He glanced at her finally, his smile turning to concern. “…Rena, um, my apologies. This is my dear baby sister, Vera Middleton. Um, we’re…we’re going to go get da now. But, um, can you follow and…and perhaps if something strange is happening you’ll take her to my Uncle’s estate, please?” 

Rena slowly nodded and he retook the bag, also holding his sister as he ran full feet ahead. She followed as quickly as her legs allowed, confused. His…sister? He never mentioned a sister! 

Making it to the entrance of Galeton in record time, it was indeed as ‘Vera’ said. Tons of middle-aged men were in the square, apparently…yelling. Liam set his sister down and appeared to be ready to go intervene. While Rena was going to nervously advise Vera they ought to go…the little girl sprinted _right_ into the crowd. Eh?! “Vera!” Liam called. 

The men recoiled as if Vera were a barren animal…and perhaps she was to them as she pointed _hard_ at them. “You buggers stop yelling at my da!” 

“Why, how dare--” started one man huffily. 

“You shut your face!” 

Rena gawked, confused, as Liam actually covered his mouth slowly, staring evenly as the fellows all flinched back. What a… _willful_ little girl. Alas, someone cleared their throat. “It’s fine, my darling. I know your mum told you to watch over me--” 

“So that’s the sort of _being_ you have these bedeviled children with, Middleton?!’ snapped one of the councilmen of Galeton, “Especially to raise a _female_ that doesn’t know her place?!” 

“My daughter knows her place well and it’s nowhere where you think it is.” 

…Oh. Liam finally walked forward, his shoulders squared. “Da.” 

Rena had seen the pictures of the younger Middleton brother in her time being in the estate. He’d had pictures when he was shorter and a lot stouter but the being before her now was very tall and defined. This man…made more sense as Liam’s father. 

She flustered, slapping her arm in her own self-repentance. Such whoreish thoughts. What was the matter with her? Glancing back, she was surprised to find the man smiling, holding the rambunctious ‘Vera’ as he held out his arm. What? “Well, aren’t you looking more like a man? Where’s that teenage boy we sent here?” 

Never in her existence had she seen two males embrace, not even father and son but Liam _did_ hug him. He groaned, shaking his head, “I dunno, guess I’m having to make ‘man’ decisions here.” 

Dirk Middleton, the man of some notorious legend, patted the back of Liam’s head affectionately. “I know the feeling, son. I’m…I’m glad you’re alright.” 

His brows creased and slowly gripped the back of Liam’s head more. “…I think? Are you alright?” 

“Hmm? I’m fine” Liam replied at ease. 

LIES. How dare he lie to his concerned father! She didn’t even know what a concerned father was! His father apparently didn’t buy it either but rolled his eyes when the men denounced him for being ‘sinful’. “How you’ve tolerated this much is beyond me, Liam. I was _born_ here and I can’t tolerate it.” 

“It’s quite the hassle, certainly.” 

‘Dirk’ suddenly looked amused and Vera stared at Liam. “Eh? What?” 

“You sound weird, Liam-nii” Vera scowled pensively. 

Liam looked shocked. “I do?” 

“You sound _more_ English. Back in Boston you had that strange English Boston cockney going and now you just sound like a proper Brit, I suppose” Dirk teased. 

Rena frowned as Liam apparently was horrified by this. Huh, now that they mentioned it, he did have a strange accent when he first came but it started to dissipate over time. She’d just assumed she’d gotten used to it. 

Freezing when Liam sullenly glanced back, he smiled when he faced her. “Da, I’d like you to meet someone!” 

Oh goodness. Not surprisingly, the man didn’t look…happy. “Oh yes, I heard about this ‘fiancee’ deal, _Liam_.” 

“I know what you said, da, but…I want to. It’s fine. She means a lot to me.” 

Her chest again. More precisely, her heart. Stop reacting so strangely. Everything in her body, her face, her heartbeat, it just did things she didn’t like when he said or did bold things like that. Even his father raised an eyebrow. “That’s a little more…serious than I expect from you, son.” 

“Eh, from time to time.” 

Rena frowned and looked as all the men just glared at the two. As were the crowd hadn’t _left_ , still staring at this ‘spectacle’. But…that was just it, wasn’t it? It wasn’t a spectacle. It was just a parent and child speaking to one another and they…they were opposed to that because of how it came to be. 

…Perhaps…perhaps it was perfect nonsense. 

Liam grinned and took Vera, walking back toward her, “Well, da, I’ll let you clear up this crowd while I go barter a few figs for a peanut.” 

“I’ve got my eye on you!” Vera declared, glaring at the men hard as they walked away. 

Laughing, Liam bounced her a bit, “Why, this isn’t the calm natured Vera I left back in Boston.” 

“Mum said we have to protect daddy from the bad people, brother” she whispered to him, “They might hurt him.” 

He kissed her forehead, grousing, “You let big brother worry about that, my darling. No one’s going to hurt our da.” 

So affectionate. The little girl looked to her, tilting her head. “This is your ‘fiancée’, Liam-nii? What’s a fiancée?” 

Rena smiled nervously, shocked by this question. Liam chuckled, “It means she’s going to be big brother’s wife. You’ll be nice to my wife, won’t you?” 

His…his wife. _Again_. Stop...reacting. Vera looked cross, “Will that mean we can’t play anymore?” 

“ _Of course not_. I’ll play with you until the end of time!” 

“Okay. Nice to meet you, Liam-nii’s wife” Vera said politely, apparently assured that Liam wasn’t completely from her disposal. 

Liam snickered, “Call her ‘Rena’, love.” 

“Rena.” 

“I-It is nice to meet you as well, Vera” she flustered. She wasn’t used to speaking to children in such a manner and…well, other reasons she’d have to get under control. 

…What a pretty family, Rena thought as Liam excitedly introduced Vera to the old crone. Even Vera, why, she had these long thick curly locks and the prettiest green eyes. It was strange that they were related but the girl certainly looked like their mum. Their mum, well, while everyone here assumed she’d look strange, she was a beautiful woman in her own right as well. They…they had a lovely lineage. 

When they got back to the entrance, sure enough all the men had finally left and instead replaced with Howard Daugherty who was gushing over Dirk. Dirk was laughing and shook the man’s hand jovially, both of them speaking happily to one another. Oh, so…perhaps there was some goodness to be found here. 

“Oh, Liam! Did you tell your father that I mistook you for him when we first met?!” Howard gasped when they approached. 

Liam laughed, “Nope, I didn’t mention it…” 

Dirk slapped Liam’s shoulder, “I always thought my boys looked more like their mum but apparently no one agrees.” 

“Oh, little pieces here and there but this little darling is her to a jig! What’s your name?” Howard gasped, looking to Vera. 

“Vera Middleton, sir.” 

“How _darling_!” 

Liam hugged the girl’s knees tighter, smiling, “This is Uncle Cam’s da, lovey.” 

Vera’s eyes widened, “Really?” 

“Why, yes! Oh, and you’re just the same size as my Laney!” 

They all exchanged a few pleasantries before one of Howard’s workers called him back in for something or the other. Dirk held his hands and assured that he’d come back by before he left. 

“Welp, you ready, da?” Liam questioned after, having set Vera down. 

“…I…I suppose” he mumbled slowly. “I…I won’t cry. I-I mean, he’s not…he’s not too old looking, I hope?” 

“Not at all! Good genes on the Middleton side, I’d say.” 

Eh? Liam grinned and boosted Vera onto his shoulders, “Come on, pumpkin. Now you’ll get to see the castle da got to grow up in!” 

“Yay!” 

Dirk snorted about it being a ‘castle’ but Rena wouldn’t know what else to call it. Pausing for a moment, she sighed, “Liam, I didn’t bring my book…” 

“Well, darling, I can say for a _fact_ that Uncle Ivan probably won’t be very interested in teaching today. Join us! We can review letters and I can see what those teachers have been doing with my Vera back home.” 

“Not much” Vera said drably, “We learn _colors_. I want to know how to write.” 

“Soon enough, my love, soon enough” Liam patted her feet as they headed up the hill. 

Liam’s father stuffed his hands into his pockets, made of that same material that Liam wore when he and Frederick went gallivanting in the tavern. His green eyes gazed around absently at the large houses they passed and they seemed rather distant. What was he seeing? His childhood or all just a very forgotten history? She…she knew when she left she couldn’t come back but should she have the opportunity, what would she see? 

Dirk’s eyes did widen when Frederick Middleton came practically running down the lane, looking _shocked_. What? Did he see them from _this_ far away? Alas, he came to a hard stop, practically panting. “E-Egads, man! You won’t believe it!” 

“What?” Liam frowned, “What happened at the council meeting?” 

“T-They allowed it! A-As long as the classrooms are separate and the curriculum allows for ‘matronly’ skills as well, they said they’d permit it!” Frederick gushed. 

Raising a brow, Liam smiled, “Well, there’s small victories, I suppose. Congratulations! When does construction start?” 

“As soon as I can get supplies. I imagine I’ll have the infrastructure up before you leave…” Frederick frowned, his excitement apparently calming down enough now for him to notice their extended company. 

“ _Dude,_ I want to help! I’ve never built a building before!” 

“U-Uh, sure…um…” 

Liam gasped loudly, as if having a revelation, “Oh! Da, this is Frederick, Uncle Ivan and Aunt Gretel’s only son. Frederick, this is your long lost uncle, Dirk.” 

“Holy God” Dirk rasped, staring at the frozen Frederick, wide-eyed. “I-I didn’t think I’d ever get the opportunity to even _meet_ you!” 

Dirk shook his hand, startling Frederick, “Why, my wife said you were a handsome lad but you’re a chip right off the old Middleton block, I’d say! What are you, 22? God, to think it’s even _been_ that long.” 

“A-Ah, yes.” 

“Frederick’s a little sheepish, da, you’re probably making him nervous” Liam snickered. 

Frederick sulked at him but Dirk laughed, “Apologies, I probably am making you skittish. It’s just…you can’t imagine how happy I am that I can finally see my only blood nephew. For shame things were so different, I think I would have been the spoiling sort of uncle.” 

Yelping as Liam’s da slapped him on the back, walking them up the hill, Rena actually found herself smiling a bit as Dirk recanted and said it wasn’t _too_ late to spoil him. Frederick shyly insisted it was ‘fine’ as Dirk asked if he wanted anything. Liam suggested he send him a ton of lumber and told Frederick to tell him about the school he was building…a… family moment. 

She didn’t belong here. 

About to tell Liam she’d just head home to work on chores or the like, Dirk softly inhaled and interrupted her thoughts. “It…it looks exactly the same.” 

Rena looked up and found him gazing at the Middleton estate with wonder. Yes, it’d looked the same since she was a small girl, only minor decorations added here and there. Vera stared around, amazed, “Wow, it’s bigger than Grandpapa Koko’s place!” 

Liam chuckled, setting her down, “Yea, well, don’t tell Grandpapa Koko that.” 

Grandpapa Koko? The hell? Why were their names so strange?! Dirk was actually turning his whole body as they walked, looking around. “This…this is _insane_. This place looks like it’s been frozen in time. Why, that-that notch on the angel in the garden is from when Cam and I threw a brick at it!” 

“Uh, why were you and Uncle Cam throwing bricks again?” 

“Liam, we had _nothing_ to do.” 

“…I did not expect for this to happen. Not for another thirty years and on your brother’s deathbed.” 

Dirk glanced over his shoulder where Gretel Middleton was walking toward them, wearing a pretty dark maroon gown. “Why, if it isn’t my _lovely_ sister-in-law with all her chipperness. Last I saw you in the flesh you were round with this one here.” 

Frederick smiled awkwardly as Gretel gave Dirk a heavy look. “Yes. Almost 23 years. What _do_ you have to say for yourself?” 

While Lady Middleton was a nice woman in Rena’s book, she had noted that with both of Liam’s parents she was quick to start a fight. It was strange as she’d stood up for them both at that Thanksgiving party…perhaps that was for _Liam’s_ sake though. There…must’ve been a great deal of bad blood. 

Alas, Dirk smiled. “I’m happy to see you again, Gretel. You have a handsome son.” 

“Oh, isn’t he though?” Gretel replied congenially, stroking his hair as Frederick looked quite embarrassed. “I suppose we both have a crowd of handsome boys, don’t we?” 

“And my beautiful girl. Vera, love, this is your Aunt Gretel, daddy’s brother’s wife.” 

“Hellu” Vera greeted, curtseying for some reason. Oh…she must’ve thought they were actual royalty? 

For _some_ reason, Gretel’s purple eyes widened. She actually kneeled to the girl’s height. “Well, aren’t you just the most _darling_ thing! Liam, why, you never mentioned a little sister!” 

“If I spoke about Vera my fraternal heart would break with woe of missing her company” Liam sighed deeply, gazing off. 

His father simply smirked at him as Gretel cooed, “I imagine so! Vera. What a beautiful name! Your brother has your grandfather’s name for his middle name, which one did you get?” 

“Both my grandmum’s. Vera Rosa Victoria Middleton.” 

…Wow. Gretel gasped. “That’s a princess’ name if I ever heard one! Oh! We simply must introduce you to your uncle this instant! He’ll be so tickled!” 

Well, that must have leveled things as the little girl held her new aunt’s hand. Dirk walked slowly into the corridor, looking at the walls. “… _Holy God_.” 

“Yes, we kept mostly everything the same” Gretel remarked dryly. 

“This is _insanity._ I feel like I never left.” 

Rena blinked as the man paused to scowl irritably at the picture she’d had to reference him from. “This monstrosity needs to be _burned_. I was so… _fat_.” 

Smirking, Gretel lifted her skirts with her free hand as they walked up the long flight of stairs. “That is your brother’s absolute _favorite_ painting of your family aside from the baby picture.” 

“Oh God.” 

There was no denying it, alas, that Liam’s da was starting to tense as they headed toward where Lord Middleton must have been. He rubbed his arms despite the mansion being rather warm for once, looking from window to window frantically. Liam suddenly punched his arm. “ _Relax_ , old man.” 

“E-Eh? I’m relaxed!” 

_Hardly._ Gretel paused in front of the door to the office and knocked, sighing. “Darling? You have some company.” 

“Come in.” 

Dirk stared before taking a hard breath, walking up to the door and turning the knob. As usual whenever Liam came prancing in to joyfully visit, Ivan didn’t immediately look up, reading over something. Rena frowned when he did glance up…before doing an utter double take and launching to his feet. “D-Dirk?” 

“…Hey.” 

Perhaps…it was just everyone else in this cold place. Ivan almost dissolved into sobs, rushing to and embracing Dirk completely. “A-Am I dreaming? I-I thought I’d-I’d never see you in the flesh ever again!” 

“B-Bally, jerk, I already swore not to cry. You’re making it hard” Dirk rasped, hugging back, “I-I’m just glad you’re not gray and falling apart like I was worried about.” 

“Ass” Ivan laughed shakily. 

“Oh no, I might cry” Liam suddenly whispered. 

Rena smacked his hip, finding Gretel was also wiping her eyes. No, she…she’d not been able to have those sort of emotions in her life before. They were sort of foreign to her. Ivan pulled away, grasping Dirk’s shoulders, “Well, I see their magic has definitely kept you completely young. In all honesty when I wake up with a sore back and bad knees I actually rather envy you.” 

Dirk chuckled some, “It’s…it’s not always comforting in some ways, I’ll admit.” 

“Mm…well, none of that” Ivan grinned, “Why, we’ve caught up so much on the phone…but there’s much I want to show you!” 

“Actually” Gretel interjected, “There was a certain someone that both he _and_ Liam neglected to mention that I feel you should meet.” 

Ivan looked perplexed as Dirk smiled widely, “Ah yes, Ivan, I’d like you to meet my precious little Vera, my daughter.” 

The man’s green eyes filled with confusion as Liam’s sister looked up at him, perplexed. “…You look like daddy.” 

“O-Oh, yes, he’s my little brother. Siblings look alike” Ivan floundered. 

Vera seemed _quite_ skeptical and Liam was amused. “Not in our family, uncle. Hideyoshi genes say you have one child with one set of attributes and then the next one will have them completely flipped.” 

Ivan laughed, kneeling as Gretel had. “Well, I can see that. Aren’t you just beautiful? And…rather young, Dirk.” 

While not unheard of in farmer’s family, it did seem a little unusual to have an almost eighteen year old son then suddenly have a toddler. Dirk snickered, shaking his head, “It was Chika’s idea mostly but I can’t say I regret it one bit. I’ve enjoyed having a daughter greatly. Not to say I didn’t enjoy my sons but…well, they were kind of…spirited.” 

“We were apparently quite awful as children” Liam snorted. 

“Not as _children_ but certainly up for question as toddlers. Vera’s a saint in comparison” snorted Dirk in return. 

Ivan smirked, “Just as _you_ were as a toddler. You were a hellion for quite a while, actually. Ah! Let me get some tea!” 

It was unusual to see the elder Middleton so spritely and excitable. Alas, she’d heard that Dirk was his only surviving blood relative so this must’ve been a happy occasion. She…she didn’t belong in such occasions. 

Nonetheless, Gretel, also quite energized, asked if Vera would like to ride one of their ponies and Vera simply went _haywire_. Dirk said it’d be alright but to be very careful…when the two left, Dirk questioned why Ivan and she had only had one child. Ivan grimaced, drinking his tea slowly. “…I…suppose if I weren’t so bullheaded I would’ve gone to an outside doctor when we were of childbearing age to find out why we had so much difficulty conceiving. I would have liked to have had at least two more…but I’m quite content with our boy here. Did you tell your uncle about the school, Frederick?” 

Frederick nodded, nibbling on a biscuit. “It was some random idea he and Liam cooked up. He put together the blueprints and everything by himself and in the next upcoming weeks I plan to hire some labor to get the wood.” 

“It’s a truly wonderful thing you’re doing, Frederick. When I left they’d just shut the school down and I thought it was a horrendous thing to do” Dirk praised. 

“A-ah, thank you” Frederick flustered, squirming a bit, “H-Hopefully it also gives father something to do. I-I suppose I’d never had the time to notice but he seems to enjoy teaching. He’s been teaching Rena and Laney Daugherty and it’s been different seeing him so excited to come up with plans and the like.” 

Rena smiled quickly when Ivan suddenly looked startled. “Oh goodness, I do teach you both today, don’t I?” 

“O-Oh, it’s a fine day to take a break, sir. I can’t think of a more fitting reason.” 

He sulked, “One mustn’t take sporadic breaks from learning.” 

Oh God. Liam waved a hand, closing his eyes. “I think it’ll be fine this once, uncle. She can study with me tomorrow. Enjoy your time.” 

“W-well, per--” 

Liam had been holding a tea cup when he dropped it and it bounced on the ground. Rena gasped as he quickly clenched his temples. “O-Oh my God, sorry, uncle. L-Let me get that up.” 

“No, that’s fine” Ivan frowned, “…You have been a little pale lately, Liam. Are you not getting enough rest?” 

“O-Oh, I’m fine” he smiled, wiping the mess up with a cloth. Rena assisted in picking up the cup. LIES. 

Frederick scowled as Liam excused himself to go wash his hands. No, they’d all noticed he’d started to act differently than his normal self. She followed just to demand he tell someone his symptoms…but her heart jumped to her throat finding him curled over in a ball. “L-Liam!” 

Coming to his side, she squeaked to find blood dribbling from his nose. He looked so confused. “Oh…oh my God, am I dying?” 

Dying? “Don-don’t be ridiculous!” she proclaimed, getting her kerchief to clench his nose. 

“…I knew it.” 

Liam jumped and looked back as his father came out. He didn’t look alarmed at all which was…shocking to her. That’s what she’d expect from her own father but…not Liam’s. However, he sighed deeply, “Liam, did you drink any water here?” 

“W-well, once, when we were at the pub.” 

The man grimaced. What? She drank water here! But Dirk murmured, “Bad headaches? Moments of strange panic?” 

Liam nodded, wide-eyed. Panic…? _Liam_? When?! But then, would she…actually take the time to notice his panic? Ivan poked his head out, concerned. Dirk stared at Liam for a moment before exhaling, “I…I’ll come back, brother. Liam has what I had and if he doesn’t get them taken care of he’ll get worse.” 

…What? Ivan frowned, “You mean…those tumors.” 

“ _Tumors_?! I have _tumors_?!” Liam exclaimed, horrified as he shakily rose to his feet. 

“Relax, Liam. Your grandpa took care of mine, I’m sure he can easily take care of yours as well. However, let me call your wardens and see if they’ll allow you to take leave. I mean, you’re going _regardless_ but I may as well try to take legal means first.” 

Ivan and he spoke about it as they went back into the office, leaving a blanched Liam to stand there. “Tumors…?” 

“Your da seems to think it’ll be alright, Liam, there’s no reason to be worried” she murmured, looking at his frightened face. It…didn’t fit him. 

“But how can he possibly know that?! He must be thinking of something that happened twenty years ago! What if what I have mutated and is completely different?!” 

Oh, there was the panic. His red eyes shifted before he glanced at her. “…If-If I die, what will happen to you?” 

… _What_? She hit his arm hard and he yelped. “You shut up with that ‘dying’ nonsense! Your other world medicine was able to resolve my flu in _three hours_. I’m sure it can easily resolve some lumps in your skull!” 

“Rena, this is _totally_ different…” 

He slammed down on a bench, appearing lost. “…If something happens, I’ll…I’ll write a will or something and maybe you’ll be able to get out with my money or something.” 

“If- _If_ you were dying, why am _I_ your only concern? You have an entire family you should be considering more!” she snapped, sitting beside him. 

“Because…you’re the only one that my existence is aiding, I suppose. At least at attaining freedom anyway.” 

Her eyes widened as he gloomily looked down, folding his hands. Her…heart. 

“You’re an idiot, Liam Middleton. Yes, you aid my existence in multiple ways but I can tell you have family that would be very affected should you fail to exist. But it won’t happen and you need to cease your paranoia” she grunted, “You’ll live forever.” 

He smiled softly, “You’re always reassuring me so meanly, Ren…I guess I need that though. Thank you.” 

…What…was she feeling? Why was it so foreign to her? His father came out, saying that the official would be by to ascertain if there was medical necessity within the hour. Liam quietly asked what his father’s experience with this was and Dirk detailed having some illness due to a weakened immune system and drinking tainted water with some sort of bacteria in it. It went over her head but Liam seemed confused. “I’m inoculated against _everything_. What possibly could have weakened my immune system?” 

Dirk sighed, “I wouldn’t be surprised if someone had _something_ here that no one on the outside either knows or worries about, Liam. If you’d gotten it and the vaccines did fight off what they could, it still weakened you for at least enough time to let the bacteria slip through.” 

“Horrifying.” 

A look of hesitancy crossed his father’s face, glancing at her, “…Liam, despite it being a pretty easy procedure, should they find anything else you may have to stay in…the rest of the world.” 

What…? Wait, she…she might not see him again, is that what he was saying? Swallowing, she clenched her hands to still their strange trembles. So…so what? People excommunicated all the time, she never saw them again either. Why was he…any different? Besides… 

…Besides the very obvious as he was her only friend ever. But…but that didn’t give her domain over him, especially when his life was at stake. If that were the logical case though, why was her chest clenching so tightly? Was she ill too? 

“Don’t be silly, da” Liam suddenly said softly, “I’ll get better and I’ll immediately return here to finish the sentence. If it’s as you said and you’re confident grandpapa knows exactly what to do I should be just fine to come back here. As much as I dislike the people, there are things I need to accomplish here.” 

“…If you say so.” 

‘Things’? Like what? Her, probably, because he continued to be the only person where she may matter to them. 

…She didn’t understand. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_…She thought their medicine was fast._

_It wasn’t like she was incapable without him. No, she spent seventeen years doing this all by herself, some months with a capable helper didn’t mean she was weaker for it. No, she…she was fine._

_Rena sat at her table, doing her tutoring work. She’d done all her chores, cooked her father’s dinner, and now was just waiting for class. She’d done the foraging and what little she could of the fieldwork. Now…_

_Now, apparently, if nothing else had changed, what had was the fact that Liam’s presence filled in the emptiness._

_There were hours of time, time she’d told him in the beginning she filled with work, that were truly vacant. The days she had school were fine but…something was missing._

_It was sickening._

_Making her father’s plate, telling the man who was napping in his bedroom after a long day of presumably snogging with his mistress wench and doing an hour worth of work, she put her books in her bag and started for the Middleton estate. Normally she’d wait to see if her father was pleased with the meal but lately she found herself rushing. As were, they still were the only family with links to the outside world._

_She knocked on the door and one of the maids let her in. Alas, not five seconds later, Frederick Middleton was right before her. He appeared annoyed. “Rena, this is nonsense. I thought that outside was fantastical and amazing and yet we’ve heard NOTHING about Liam’s condition.”_

_Grimacing, Rena nodded slowly. “I-I feel like something bad must’ve happened. Or…”_

_“Or?”_

_“Or Liam possibly was given the freedom not to come back and he just won’t. He hates it here, remember?” she whispered, some sort of strange bitterness in her chest. It wasn’t like the normal acerbic taste that she had had for years._

_Frederick gave her a look. “Look, I haven’t known my cousin very long at all considering but I know that fellow and he wouldn’t do that. At the very least he’d come and tell us ‘good bye’ if it were anything that severe. No, I think something’s wrong.”_

_He was right. Liam would’ve done exactly that. Crossing his arms, Frederick grunted, “…Let’s try to manipulate that contraption upstairs and get ahold of him. Father has a directory of numbers and I know it contains Liam’s.”_

_Eh? Frederick waved her up the stairs and she was a little uncertain when they walked into his father’s empty office. She stood in front of the desk as Frederick sat at the chair and looked at something before slowly picking up the…whatever. Sir Middleton usually pressed it to his ear. Frederick did so…and awkwardly pressed the buttons. Rolling his eyes around, he jumped, “Ah, Liam--”_

_Eh?? Rena rushed to his side, excited. So it worked? However, Frederick made a face and pulled it away from his ear. “…I think I’ve heard of this. It’s like a ‘message’ that they’ve recorded previously.”_

_“So…he’s not there” she murmured._

_Hanging up, Frederick sighed before they heard someone clear their throat. Rena blanched and Frederick looked horrified. Ivan Middleton stared at them questioningly and she felt mortified. Her…her only link to this place was gone. It would be nothing for him to throw her out and forget her existence again._

_“A-apologies, father, we…we’re just concerned. We haven’t heard anything about Liam and you haven’t mentioned anything” Frederick said, bowing his head in shame._

_To her surprise, Lord Middleton simply groaned deeply and shook his head. “I know, children, I’m very worried now myself. It’s been a week and I’ve heard nothing from either my brother or nephew. I understand. For now though, we just need to try to be patient, okay?”_

_“Yes sir. I’m sorry we came in uninvited. I…just wanted to attempt this communication or whatever. We simply got some sort of message.”_

_“I’m impressed you figured it out” Ivan smiled, waving them on, “Come, let’s start your lessons, Rena, Miss Daugherty just arrived and she also asked of our missing lad. Let’s just try to focus on what we can do.”_

_Which was sit here and pretend that everything was okay. Today they were learning the letter ‘I’ then she was going to go home and lie in bed for a few hours before drifting off to repeat it all over again._

_She…she must’ve been truly ill._

…Tuesday. Liam had been gone a week and two days. 

Given the time, she was able to dream up too many absurd scenarios. Perhaps they had committed him to the hospital for something insane. Maybe his da just didn’t want him to come back, his son got an illness from drinking _water_ here. 

Rena swallowed as she walked to her house, having asked the driver to put her off about ten minutes away so she could have the time to think. Maybe his concerns about dying were… 

No. That…that would be nonsense. And if such nonsense existed she’d not know what to do with herself. For him to cure a flu that could last upward of two weeks in three hours with his world’s medicine only to allow her world’s _water_ to kill him, why…God, she’d be confused for the rest of her life. 

Why? Yes, he had his random moments of ‘selfishness’ but usually that was because he was such a dimbat and lost track of time! This time he hadn’t even _attempted_ to contact her! No one had! 

Then she thought deeper and wondered why she’d even feel that way. He had no reason to. As far as he should be concerned, this was just a minor obstacle in the rest of his life and now he could get out? Who was she to require that sort of courtesy? No one else had ever given that to her. 

Gulping down hard, she closed her eyes and gripped the necklace he got her around her neck. He just didn’t have to do such a good job making it seem like he cared. 

“Ren!” 

…What? 

Her heart raced and it didn’t even feel bad this time. Looking back over her shoulder in disbelief, none other than Liam Middleton was fast walking after her. A band was around his head and he looked exhausted. But… 

“Jeez, I got back to the mansion about ten minutes after you left. I was hoping we’d arrive right on time before class ended so I wouldn’t have to walk” he groaned. 

Rena could only stare at him as he suddenly looked guilty. “I’m sorry. Frederick was irritated and told me you both even tried to call. I wasn’t allowed to use a phone at the hospital initially and then my whole family showed up to visit and mum was all worried—it was a very exhausting visit. But! Just like da said, they took care of those tumors and all is well. It’s refreshing that my head doesn’t feel like exploding!” 

Why…would he come back? “E-eh?? Ren, oh my God, are you okay?” 

She swallowed, perhaps disturbed because she’d seen no point in crying for so many years now. It was a futile emotional response. Alas, tears ran down her face and she didn’t know why or how to stop them. It didn’t matter, right? Why were all of these…strange reactions happening? 

“Oh, Ren, I’m sorry” he rasped, looking horrified, “I-It must’ve looked like I wasn’t coming back, I bet. It wasn’t going to come to that, promise.” 

Shaking her head rapidly, trying to enforce rationality and assure him that she wasn’t sure _what_ was wrong with her, she inhaled softly when he wrapped his arms around her. “I-I know you don’t like affections so this will probably just make you angry. Oh my God, I don’t know what to do.” 

Idiot. He was fretting over _nothing_. Choking down a lump in her throat, she shakily gripped his coat with one hand and mumbled, “I-I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“But of course. It’s just as you said, I had nothing to worry over” he patted her back. 

“Y-You’re certain? They found nothing else?” 

Liam sighed, “They said I’m ‘exhausted’ but, well, I didn’t need a doctor to tell me that.” 

Exhausted. “Then I suppose you will have to rest more. We have no need to start as early as we do anymore.” 

He looked perplexed, raising a brow, “I mean, we’ve been doing it all along--” 

“There’s no reason to” she insisted, staring at his coat, “We’ll be leaving soon regardless. My father and I can subsist off of less. We’ll still work but it’s just a matter of time before it’s no longer my burden.” 

“That’s…that is true.” 

She pushed away, noting that he seemed to be growing stiff. Probably wouldn’t expect her to hold on that long. Never in her life would she have expected that either. Liam tilted his head at her before smiling, “Your father off gallivanting?” 

“Mm, yes…” 

“Well, come have a late dinner with me back at the mansion then” he gushed, “I want to hear what’s been going on while I was away.” 

Rena sulked, “Absolutely _nothing_. My life is reserved without you around, bugger.” 

Liam laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, guiding her back toward the mansion. “Sorry, sorry. I’m sure it was like a quiet little vacation without my shenanigans, ay?” 

…No. No, not at all. Listening to him prattle on about his family and how all some absurd number he must’ve been exaggerating showed up, she smiled softly. 

Holy God, she’d missed him. She’d never missed anyone in her entire life, not even her own mother who left her in this place with this status and damned castigation from her own community. 

…What was this? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

So I honestly don’t know what they do in England for New Years. Like, we have the NYC Ball Drop but the only other thing I could fathom was watching Big Ben. I’m sure there’s other traditions but all I got typing it into Google was one of the songs… 

Liam sings Hozier’s ‘Take Me to Church’. I had this scene planned _way_ before it got overplayed and misused in commercials XP 

When Rena picks up Liam’s phone, she’s playing the infamous ‘Flappy Bird’. 

Liam jokes that Rena is ‘Laura Ingalls’, referencing Laura Ingalls Wilder who wrote about life out on the prairie in a series of books and was featured in a super long television series, ‘Little House on the Prairie’. Chris Evans of course is the super sexy Captain America of our superhero movies XD 

Liam sings a verse from Weezer’s ‘Say It Ain’t So’. 

By the way, the joke about Dirk being ‘stout’ is a bit of a jab at his appearance in Grand Bazaar to how it changed almost _entirely_ in Tale of Two Towns. 

April, seriously, how is your birthstone a diamond? 


	77. ENDGAME 8

**ENDGAME 8**

**Author’s Note** : Look at me releasing a chapter on Avengers Day after almost two months. Fortunately the next chapter should be out quickly as I had to split this one to keep it from skyrocketing to seventy pages (not even joking). Also, emphasis on _should_ but I have to say I was super excited to finally get to the next part. Getting closer to wrapping it and Chika’s chilluns up. 

**_WARNING_** : Dark themes so tread softly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Alrighty, review time, ladies!” 

Rena Hayworth awkwardly fidgeted as she sat in their ‘classroom’ next to Laney Daugherty, holding her pen. At the head of the classroom wasn’t Ivan Middleton, however, but Liam. And off to the side, playing on his phone, was…the ‘twin’. 

When she came back with Liam last night, she was a little surprised to find not only his father there but his twin brother, Elam, as well as Vera, his baby sister. Apparently they were going to stay overnight at Ivan Middleton’s direct request to the council…and as an important member of the community they didn’t disagree. Though Rena had heard Lord Middleton mutter to his wife that they expected him to convince Dirk to stay. Insanity at its best. Even if Dirk decided to stay for as little as a week what was the likeliness he’d do so _without_ his wife? Liam had sighed and said she didn’t come because they’d figure out who she was… 

Well, Lord Middleton and Liam’s father were off, clearly enjoying themselves. Last night after she’d resigned to Liam’s request she stay over the two were up laughing and talking into the late hours. Today, the two were off doing something or the other in town. Liam assured his uncle that he’d do a minor review today with them so he could enjoy the few more hours Dirk and his children would stay. 

Liam scribbled letters A through I on the board, humming. “This is what I’ve been told you’ve learned thus far. Take ten minutes to create as many words as you can with them. Don’t be concerned about spelling them wrong either, we’ll go over it.” 

Rena sighed, staring at the words as Laney happily went about forming many words. Why did she struggle so much with this where Laney excelled? Shouldn’t she be doing better? 

She glanced up at Liam whom had settled by his brother. The two were whispering to each other about something. Elam smirked a little at him before shaking his head, looking back to his phone but continuing to speak to Liam. It was…strange as she didn’t know the brother at all but they both seemed quite different. Elam seemed more pragmatic and levelheaded whereas Liam…well, Liam had always run on flights of fancy and niceties. 

Frowning, she shook her head and turned back to her work. It…was as if the more she understood the Liam, the less she understood about what she thought of him. It wasn’t as if she disliked him, not at all, but then she just… 

She just didn’t know what she was feeling for him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Ugh, tea. We’re bloody Americans.” 

“Not when you say it like that.” 

Liam grinned lazily as his brother glared at him, the both of them sitting in the bay window in his uncle’s makeshift classroom with tea the servants brought them. Elam didn’t seem pleased with the beverage though. Ultimately Liam _did_ agree with him, primarily a coffee drinker, but, well, he’d definitely had to get used to tea here. “Right-o, ol’ boy, and a warm cheerio to you too.” 

“Shut up” Liam stuck out his tongue, “I talk to you guys all the time, how did you not notice my voice?” 

“I guess it was kind of garbled” shrugged Elam, making another face as he sipped the tea. “And it’s not _drastically_ different but before you got here it didn’t sound like you walked out of the BBC channel.” 

He snickered and glanced back at his ‘tutees’. Rena was glaring pensively at her paper, almost violently scribbling something out before her face brightened as if she’d had an epiphany, excitedly writing whatever it was down. Liam smiled. “Rena’s so cute.” 

Elam stirred about the third cup of sugar into his tea absently, looking up after a moment. “Yea. I bet when she comes with you all sorts of guys will be interested in her.” 

Liam paused. Looking up and blinking as his brother drank what had to be more sugar than liquid, he drawled, “…What do you mean?” 

“What? I mean, she’s going to have guys interested in dating her. They must pretend to be blind or something here though or their heads are so far up their asses they’re lost. You said it yourself, she’s cute.” 

…Oh. “That’s…that’s true. But I’m sure that’ll be frightening for her. Like you said, the men here pretend she doesn’t exist.” 

“Mm, maybe at first but she meets a nice guy, she’ll probably be comfortable to pursue something, right? Uh…even…you’ve thought about it, at least…” 

He trailed off, probably nervous about inadvertently stumbling back into that whole Catherine affair. Somehow though it wasn’t that that kind of made him nervous. But nervous? Why? It…would be a good thing. Rena would learn she’s not some ‘pariah’ and that plenty of people would like her. But… 

After the ten minutes were up, he went to the students and sat down to check their papers. Ultimately he had to look up certain words for Laney as England and America seemed to spell things a little differently so he wanted it authentic for her case. She did splendidly, only a few errors here and there. 

Sitting beside Rena after getting Laney started on her addition tables, he couldn’t help smile again at her various x’d out words and cross marks. She just nervously twiddled her fingers as he assessed her paper the ‘American’ way. “Very good, love. Just continue to watch out for the ‘b’ and ‘d’ facing the correct way as well as the ‘f’. Otherwise all your words are correct.” 

“Blimey” she sulked, taking the paper back and observing where he’d circled the words. “I can never seem to remember…” 

“Don’t sweat it, you’re getting there” he comforted before idly glancing at his nails, “…So…Ren…” 

“Hmm?” she muttered, fixing her mistakes. 

“When we get to America, do you foresee yourself…dating or…finding yourself a gentleman to date?” 

Rena glanced at him with a raised brow, “Date? What do you mean?” 

“I mean, you know, like…pursuing a relationship. You’ll be free to do that, you know? And not within these insane rules either!” 

Liam swallowed as she _scoffed_. “ _Hardly_. Why, the only reason I asked you to pretend was to _avoid_ such affairs!” 

“But that doesn’t mean you won’t _want_ to!” 

“I _assure_ you, Liam, I have no intention of going out there to find myself tied down to another man. It’s not within my plots or interests.” 

He stared at her blankly. For some reason he felt relieved and he didn’t know why. He ought to insist that she be open to the new possibilities the outside could present and not shut them down before she even got there, after all. Instead, he told her to also do her addition tables and he’d be back in fifteen to check them. 

…Weird. That wasn’t the sort of response he ought to have, was it? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika Middleton yawned as she sat on the couch with a beer, smirking at her ‘company’. Shomura Kaoru was yelling at both Tokiya Leonel and Nemoto Eiji about neglecting to flank the common enemy they were fighting, the latter two yelling that he should do a better job at fighting. She’d simply mentioned that her entire family was out of the house and she was feeling a little lonely and the trio showed up. Funny they all had families and still managed to sneak out for video games and beer. 

“ _F—k_ this noise!!” Eiji yelled at the screen before abruptly covering his mouth. Then suddenly he leered, “Damn it, I’m too damn used to having kids. F—kety f—k f—k _f—k_.” 

Kaoru groaned, shaking his head, “I thought Leese was just being too weird when she yelled at me about it then the kid drops the f-bomb and I do admit being pretty horrified. I mean, it was still _funny_ but holy jeez.” 

“My children picked it up regardless…not that either Dirk or I use that many obscenities to begin with but I suppose they hear it literally everywhere else” Chika sighed, setting down her bottle to pick up the remote to reenter on the next campaign. 

“I’m pretty sure Elise got it from Mark” Leonel rubbed his face. 

Chika snickered. As were, if she were to have picked up using profanities frequently she had plenty of opportunity between both her grandfathers and her very own father. She wasn’t sure her papa had had a filter with her growing up. 

“You know, it’s still bull that you couldn’t go with your entire family to check on your kid, Chic” Eiji droned, pressing some buttons on the controller, “I mean, I know you got to see him in the hospital but…” 

Chika scowled. It was purely a nightmare when Dirk called her last week on his visit to his brother. She assumed he was going to check in and tell her how excited he was. Instead he informed her that Liam had the same illness he’d had in those horrible days. She was scared senseless and was on the next plane with Elam to England immediately. 

Initially the doctors in the English hospital didn’t necessarily _believe_ what they said was the cause of the illness. Dirk even tried to have them look in his medical records but they said it was ‘unlikely’ to be the same. Chika had been rather prepared for violence. However, she remained logical and called her great-grandpapa. At first even he seemed skeptical that it would occur _twice_ but upon showing up to the hospital to look at the test results he concluded it was the exact same thing. Doing the same treatment, Liam was cured. 

_“Not that it’s good that it’s happening to one of my grandchildren but this is fascinating”_ Yagami Yamada had remarked, stroking his chin _, “I don’t have any statistics from the village but for Dirk and Liam to have gotten the same thing from tainted water that apparently others drink daily…”_

Well, needless to say she bought her son the motherlode of gallon jugs of water and told him to not drink another drop. She almost didn’t want him to bathe in it but Dirk assured her that might be pushing it. “I’m pretty sure he’s not standing in the shower just drinking water, love.” 

When Dirk said he’d be going with Liam to Galeton to continue his visit with his brother, he asked if he could take Vera and Elam wanted to go too. While she would have also liked to come, Dirk brought up the fact that all of them appearing together was suspicious. They’d know who she was this time because they looked like a family. It greatly annoyed her but she agreed and came back to Boston by herself… 

“There’s nothing to be done for it, Eiji. Soon he will be out of that place and I won’t have to think about it anymore” she muttered. 

Leonel frowned, mindlessly scrolling through stages. “I’d think the law would at least allow Liam, as a minor, to come home after getting sick there, Chika. I mean, when Dirk had it you said there was a chance they could have grown larger and hemorrhaged. He could’ve _died_.” 

Surprisingly it _was_ suggested by his nervous warden. Apparently they were supposed to go check on the ‘prisoners’ but since Liam was the only one there they had mostly foregone it. However, where she was delighted for the opportunity, her son said he had to go back. Why? _“I’m needed there, mum.”_

“Well…he is in some agreement with a girl there and he feels he is responsible for getting her out of Galeton.” 

“Aww” Eiji slightly mock-cooed, “Is my dragonborn finally growing up and finding himself a girlfriend?” 

Chika shook her head. “He said it’s not like that.” 

“You’re his _mom,_ Chika.” 

She leered at him and Kaoru smirked, “Unfortunately, it’s true, Chika. While those two share a _shocking_ amount of information with you, there’s bound to be a few secrets here and there.” 

Nothing she wanted to hear after the fiasco that had her Liam there to begin with. Alas, she didn’t buy it. “Liam insisted he’d tell me if he were interested like that. Not to mention he deemed himself asexual.” 

“But I thought he liked that Catherine chick?” Kaoru frowned. 

“It doesn’t mean he can’t _like_ anyone.” 

Eiji stretched a bit, crooking his neck as they finally started the game. “It’s possible, Chika, but it’s also very possible he’s like you, right? I mean, maybe it’s not like ‘hot dang, let’s tap that’ immediately but ‘let’s slowly become friends _then_ let’s tap that’.” 

Giving him a look, Chika drawled, “Wouldn’t that just be denying what he defines himself as?” 

“Definitions can change, Chika. It’s not a bad thing either way, right?” 

…Perhaps. She didn’t want to speak about it too much in regards to herself, at least with Kaoru here. Alas, yes, it was mostly inconceivable, the ability to maintain relationships, at least until Dirk came. Even when she first met him it wasn’t as if she thought he was spectacularly attractive or anything. It…developed. 

…Perhaps. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Georgia Ainsworth hummed as she plucked brown leaves off of the roses they were growing for one of the senator’s daughters. Apparently Chika’s Uncle Max knew him through his father and he in turn suggested their small business to them. It was a busy time and while flowers weren’t her forte, she was enjoying the rush._

_…Some other things though, they weren’t fitting._

_Max brought Amber by often and the little girl spent most of her visits trying to get her to come to dinner. While Georgia tried to nicely pass it off, eventually even Max requested she come by for dinner. What? Wasn’t that just awkward? She…conceded though. Perhaps they just wanted to show her it was okay. It…it didn’t feel okay._

_When Cam arrived after Amber and Max had cooked dinner, the two even more bewilderingly took off, just leaving her and her ex. He looked exasperated and she offered to leave. The blond just gazed at her before sighing heavily, telling her to have a seat. Okay…? Perhaps Leann was going to join them._

_Nope. Never did. In fact, she had not seen Leann once. Georgia heard her mentioned, sure, but not in the same context with Cam. Not to mention Amber seemed to do a lot of the housework herself. Was her mum that busy…?_

_“Have you heard?”_

_Georgia frowned, glancing at two of the other workers watering the crops. They weren’t really paying attention to their task, seemingly more interested in gossiping. She rolled her eyes but continued, knowing this needed to be done fairly quickly and dallying wasn’t acceptable._

_The girl continued. “I heard Amber’s mom had her baby. Can you believe that? I’d be so pissed!”_

_…Baby? Georgia paused. Cam and Leann were expecting another baby? She…she hadn’t heard anything about that! Was that why Leann hadn’t been seen? It made sense as to why Amber was working so hard, she was helping her mum while she was pregnant._

_Then, what was there to be ‘pissed’ about? The other girl that was being spoken to shrugged, “I mean, what’s to be done for it now? She married another guy, now she’s having kids with another guy. It probably does suck for Mr. Daugherty though.”_

_…What?_

_Coming to a complete stop, Georgia slowly glanced back at them as they argued over the matter. What? Who…who did what now? She tried to ignore it as not her business but something started gnawing her insides._

_“E-Excuse me.”_

_They looked up when she weakly gave in, walking over to them awkwardly. “I-I couldn’t help overhear your conversation, sorry. But…but Leann, she’s…she’s married to Cam, correct?”_

_…Surely there…there was a misunderstanding_ . 

Chika was reading one of the few physical manga she owned, stretched out on the couch in her living room, her feet rested in her husband’s lap as he was apparently writing something. It was a lazy spring day and had ultimately been quite calm. 

She looked up absently when the front door opened rather loudly. “ _CHIKA! DIRK!”_

“Uh oh” her husband remarked drolly, not looking up from his tablet. 

Chika frowned and glanced up as Georgia stormed into the room, her face _irate_ and her fists balled. ‘Uh oh’, indeed. “What is the matter, Georgia?” 

“‘What is the matter?’!” she echoed fiercely, “Why did neither of you tell me of this-this horrendousness?!” 

She and Dirk exchanged a look. So it’d finally been discovered… Georgia gritted her teeth. “You believed that I’d-I’d have some false hopes, didn’t you?!” 

“Not that, love, just it wasn’t really our business to share” Dirk defended, “You know as well as we do it’s a sensitive matter what happened between you and Cam. He’s a private man.” 

Georgia was trembling. Chika could commiserate. “…I was ashamed my own cousin would do such a thing to Cam, Georgia. And her choice of spouse eludes me _entirely_ but…he has Amber to keep him company.” 

“How dare she?” she whispered, her voice breaking, “How dare she? How-how dare she hurt him after-after knowing he’d been hurt by me? How dare she not respect him to at least end it properly? How dare she?” 

“It was a very difficult matter, Georgia.” 

Sitting down on the recliner, she quietly gazed ahead. “…I won’t pursue him. He’s a busy man and I’ve already done too much to him. I will, however, avoid your cousin like the plague for I may _kill her_.” 

Chika sighed, musing, “I would not say it to get your hopes up, Georgia, but as far as opportunities go this would be viewed as a good one? Or perhaps at least a possible one.” 

Dirk shook his head, “Bloke’s a closed book.” 

Leering at her husband, she drawled, “Were you a closed book after Gretel?” 

He pursed his lips and looked to her drolly. “I _thought_ I was but I was _wrong_. Alas, Cam’s circumstances are lightyears different than mine, I’d say.” 

True. Dirk had merely been rejected; Cam-nii had almost been stoned and then his wife cheated on him. Georgia looked dejected. “…He must…not think a happy ending is possible.” 

“…Well…maybe ‘closed book’ is too permanent” Dirk slowly amended. “Change is possible.” 

Chika frowned at that, not able to forget the conversation she’d been having with Kaoru, Leonel, and Eiji. People such as herself did fancy themselves as capable of ignoring feelings. It was an entertaining thought but she knew well that things most certainly could change. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

This was literally the madness only the likes of Liam Middleton would come up with. 

He’d helped her a bit in the field today before scurrying off excitably. Rena wasn’t shocked because he’d informed her he had to ‘plan’ for tonight. She wasn’t even shocked when he told her she ought to come and to bring some clothes. 

…The mad part was she wasn’t even shocked to learn they were sleeping outside. 

Liam was sitting next to his cousin in the middle of absolute nowhere. Frederick was absently looking around as the two drank something out of a bottle, what appeared to be ale. She wasn’t even sure why she came. “…Camping.” 

“Somewhat camping! We’re going to start working on the school tomorrow!” Liam gushed. 

Rena glanced at the gigantic stacks of wood nearby. Ah. Then why was she here? She didn’t know how to build anything. Liam waved her closer, patting the space beside him on the blanket. “Come sit, Ren. Take a load off and have some cider with us.” 

She groaned and wandered over, sitting beside him. He did something to the top of a fresh one, the beverage foaming as he handed it to her. Taking a sip, she was reminded of juice… “Why am _I_ here?” 

“Because! Why should Frederick and myself get to have all the fun, ay?” 

Frederick leaned back on his palm, taking a long gulp of the ‘cider’. “I don’t really consider staying outside on a blooming muggy night much ‘fun’, twit.” 

“It is pretty humid” Liam agreed, pulling his shirt away from chest and fanning with it. 

Rena stared as Frederick blinked, unbuttoning his shirt a bit. “It’s abandoned out here. We can go for a dip.” 

What?! Liam snickered, “Why, the almighty purity fox, _Frederick_ , suggesting a ‘dip’?” 

“With _trousers_ , pervert.” 

She was _entirely_ against it but wandered with the two men as they went to the river nearby. Flustering as Liam took off his shirt, neatly setting it on the land, he dipped his toe in. “Mm, it’s muggy out here but that water definitely isn’t…” 

Frederick was rolling up his pants, cocking a brow at Liam as he’d done the same… “…Do you _not_ have hair on your legs? What’s the matter with you?” 

Liam snickered, sinking low enough into the water for it to be up to his thighs. “I don’t really grow _a lot_ of body hair. Besides, what were you and those other sots saying about me and my ‘weird’ eyes, being half-Japanese and all? That’s a potential ‘perk’. You’re pure European, you know?” 

Rena frowned, observing the phenomenon now that Frederick had mentioned it. It certainly seemed that Liam was mostly hairless except what was on his head. She scowled, having dipped her feet into the water as she sat on the edge. Hell, even her legs had hair… 

“Yea, yea” Frederick snorted, coming in as well, “My legs are horrendous… I can’t imagine having it all scraggly on my chest though.” 

“I feel like it’d feel like something’s crawling on you but that might be me being crazy.” 

She knew it was coming. Liam grinned and told her to come in… Frederick thankfully remarked. “Skirts are heavier than trousers when they get wet, I imagine.” 

“You’re wearing like fifty skirts, just take them off” Liam raised a brow. 

_WHAT?_ Frederick blushed and glared at him, “ _Indecency_?” 

“Of course” he rolled his eyes, “I’ve seen the bloomer petticoats. They’ll show off her virginal shins ever so horrendously, I’m sure.” 

Groaning, she tucked her skirts as ‘decently’ as she could before taking a bit of a dip. Frederick was quiet before muttering, “Well…I guess legs are legs.” 

“Legs. All the parts that end up getting sexualized and legs are included” Liam said dryly, kicking water at him. 

Frederick idly splashed him, giving his cousin a droll look. “Careful, bloke, you might end up getting more holes in your brain from _water_.” 

Liam stuck out his tongue, returning the action. She sighed, glancing at Liam. Sometimes she did find herself staring to see if she saw any…holes from the procedure he described to her. They apparently didn’t have to cut him one bit and the wrapping was from this tiny miniscule incision they did to numb him. They…they were so far beyond this place she couldn’t even imagine. 

He suddenly laughed as he walked over to her. “Jeez, love, I didn’t think to bring my cider.” 

She blinked, looking at her hand. Oops, she brought the drink with her. “Well, it’s better than a lot of the shenanigans you make.” 

With a snicker, he stretched. “Perhaps.” 

“You have turned me into a bit of a lush, you” Frederick said gravely, “I like to have a beer once a week now and it’s unsettling.” 

“Where I’m from a beer a week is doing well” Liam laughed again. “Sorry though. I hate to leave you here, Freddy boy. Sure you don’t want to come with us? Party hard and find yourself a nice girl?” 

Frederick fell quiet before shaking his head. “…I don’t know if I belong anywhere else except here. I’ve never thought to anyway.” 

“Well, we’ll hit that road when we come to it” Liam smiled softly, “I just hope this blooming place doesn’t decide to shut me out once my term is up. I’d hate to think I wouldn’t get to see you guys anymore.” 

Rena frowned as Frederick sighed. “Yes…if there’s anything regrettable it’s this place decided to isolate itself for no good reason.” 

…Yes. Liam slapped his back, “Let’s forget that melodrama! C’mon, we’re supposed to have fun!” 

Fun. That’s all it was for him, it seemed. Alas, that…that wasn’t really a problem anymore, was it? Liam got the fire blazing hot while they grilled fish he’d gotten from God knows where. She found herself biting her lip, amused, as Frederick gave him this very deadpan look when his ‘phone’ started playing some insane bit of bewildering noise he called ‘music’ and he ‘danced’ if kicking and going insane could be described as such. “What _is_ this bloody mess of sounds?” 

“Dubstep!” 

“And what is this attack you’re having to it?” 

Liam laughed, amused, “Feeling it in my _soul_.” 

Frederick snorted, finishing his third cider, “That literally explains _everything_.” 

She wiped her eyes, her stomach hurting when apparently Frederick got at least intoxicated enough to attempt _whatever_ Liam was doing. He just looked _so_ angry. “Freddy, you’re not feeling it in your soul!” 

“My soul’s _confused_ , apparently that’s enough for this madness!” 

Rena had to succumb to giggling, Liam rather limber and moving as if he had no bones while Frederick danced beside him as if his joints were made of wood. “Y-You two. Ju-Just come and eat before you harm yourselves.” 

They both came and sat beside her, grabbing fish and arguing over the ‘dancing’. “W-Waltzes and the likes are _dance_ , n-not slithering like a bloody eel!” 

“You’re just jealous you couldn’t feel it in your soul, Freddy, ol’ boy” Liam heckled, biting into his fish with a grin. 

“My soul’s not a _slithering eel_.” 

Liam choked, chortling. “N-Never mind, you wouldn’t do well on the outside, Freddy, damn.” 

“I should say so!” 

As was, Rena was surprised that Frederick didn’t say something about how men didn’t dance unless they were leading a woman. But, well, why was she even surprised anymore? Anyone could do whatever they wanted, as far as Liam was concerned. She groaned when he lied back, staring at the stars. Frederick did the same but it appeared he was just going to sleep. But lying and sleeping on _dirt?_ The very least her life was graced with was not lying her head on grass. He smiled and offered his clothed stomach… 

Thankful the dark night hid her warming face, she mumbled, “I-I suppose dancing and music are things common in your world.” 

“Mm, pretty much” he yawned, “I used to sing in a band with my brother and friends. We were called ‘The Hot Frogs’.” 

“What the hell does that even mean?” 

He chuckled. “It’s a long story. And…well, some explanation would be needed.” 

Rena swallowed that. Yes, everything needed explanation for her and Frederick. Her to a larger degree because she’d been deemed an ‘unintelligent woman’. He suddenly twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers, gazing down at her. Again, her chest hurt as his scarlet eyes closed some. “Don’t be upset with me. I don’t mean it like I don’t think you couldn’t understand but it’d be something I’d want to show you instead.” 

“You want to…show me why your ‘band’ is called ‘hot frogs’?” 

With a laugh that made his stomach rumble, he sighed, “Yea, sounds bonkers, right? You’ll see. I look forward to showing you everything, Ren.” 

“…Well, for now, and before we need to retire, why don’t you sing me a tune then…?” 

“Sure” he murmured, gazing up again, “What do you have in mind?” 

“I don’t. That’s what you’re going to show me, right?” she mumbled, curling a little bit more into his side. He wasn’t a very comfortable pillow. 

He stared at her strangely for a second. Not particularly at her remark, she noted, just not an expression she was versed in. “…Right. Alright.” 

Liam was quiet for a moment before singing softly, “ _Guess it’s true I’m no good at a one night stand. But I still need love ‘cuz I’m just a man. These nights never seem to go to plan. I don’t want you to leave, will you hold my hand?”_

_“Oh, won’t you stay with me? ‘Cause you’re all I need…this ain’t love, it’s clear to see. But darling, stay with me. Why am I so emotional? No, it’s not a good look, gain some self-control. And deep down I know this never works. But you can lay with me so it doesn’t hurt…”_

Listening to him in the warm night, she found herself restless. This wasn’t anything she’d ever expected in her life, to be having ‘fun’ with anyone. Liam probably wasn’t _all_ fun, she’d seen him in his studies, he was serious. Nonetheless, for her, he seemed…he seemed to want to make it possible. 

She felt all sick inside…except it didn’t feel bad? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Liam opened the pop up tarp over everyone after having gotten them settled on mats and with the pillows he’d secured. It was really blooming warm so he just spread a sheet out over the three of them. He set Rena in the middle. While he assumed she could fight a bear with the best of them she went into the deepest sleeps so she might just let it kidnap her or something._

_Retaking her right side, he gazed at her for a moment. Her golden brown tresses had fallen lightly against her cheek as she slept rather peacefully. Liam stroked the locks away from her face and frowned._

_…He didn’t know what exactly was wrong with him as of late. Sometimes he’d just find himself staring at her and then he’d yell at himself internally for being a weird. Except he just…did it and he wanted to say something or do something or randomly touch her or something…_

_It would have been ‘infatuation’ to everyone else but what exactly did it mean for him?_

_…He’d wanted to kiss her tonight._

Rena Haysworth yawned, her eyes fluttering open when it felt like something buzzed across her cheek. 

…Outside? 

She squeaked, sitting up in a panic, unsure what occurred that she was asleep outside. However, it was only for a fleeting moment until she recalled that Liam had had one of his nutty ideas. Looking around for the two that weren’t asleep, she found them up and… 

Her eyes widened, finding that the two had already built a frame for the front of the building. Good grief, how long had she been asleep!? She stood and wandered to them, curious about this feat. 

“You know, I was flabbergasted when Uncle Dirk sent something to make this ‘easier’. Why, tradition says we work this with saws and axes! But that would have taken us like ten hours to get as far as we have and we have the first frame done in forty minutes” Frederick frowned, holding some device. 

Liam nodded, also holding the same thing. “With a laser it cuts the edges cleaner. Plus we’d be dead now cutting all this wood.” 

Setting his tool on the makeshift table, Frederick stared at his blueprints thoughtfully. “I hate to say it since it’ll add more time on but a brick foundation would probably be best, right?” 

“Uh…brick masonry would probably be a little past our expertise.” 

“I know it’d be _difficult_ but I want to assure this lasts a little while” Frederick protested, “There’s tons of brick over in the abandoned valley near the old school.” 

Liam groaned, rolling his shoulders, “How are we going to bring them up here without any sort of vehicle?” 

“I’ll run back to the mansion and get a few of our carriages” Frederick nodded. 

Bricks… Liam questioned a few more reasonable things like the cement to keep them from falling. Frederick apparently knew where to get such a thing as this as well…finally Liam just shrugged and said he’d continue working on the frames then. Rena stared as Liam actually smiled when Frederick bolted off as if he were in a panic. “…I’m glad to see he can get spirited about things too, good grief.” 

Rena frowned and he finally looked to her. “Oh, good morning, Ren. I hope we didn’t wake you.” 

She shook her head to the negative, watching as he got another plank of wood. “You’ve gotten quite a bit done already…” 

“Oh, we have a grand bit of work left between the roof and laying down the floor and _everything_. But if that brick portion doesn’t take a _massive_ amount of time, I don’t see why we shouldn’t have the whole frame up” Liam gushed. 

Unsure if she could help in one of the many skills women weren’t expected to have, she rubbed her hands, “Well, um, I’ll make some breakfast. P-Perhaps after I’ll attempt to help…” 

“Of course! You can help me nail things together…and you don’t have to make breakfast, I can get it.” 

“Let me do _something_ I know how to do” she sulked, going over to the container he had which held food and apparently kept it fresh. 

Liam smiled again, getting a plank of wood. “Well…alright. You do make delicious food.” 

She flustered, often puzzled by his compliments… his phone was playing ‘something’ again and he was humming along as he cut the pieces. As she cracked some eggs in a cast iron skillet he got from _somewhere,_ Rena looked up at Liam’s back, the cloth growing taut across his shoulders as he swung the hammer. 

Imagination. That was another topic that Lord Middleton attempted to teach her and Laney Daugherty, ‘imagination’. Her life was so bound by realisms that imagining anything better was superfluous and useless at best. Alas, she…pictured that if they were here, if Liam were the same Liam he was regardless but came from this place, they’d be building a home right now. She’d…she’d cook… 

Blushing again, she rapidly shook her head. Loon. What a mad thing to imagine! Why, if Liam were from here he’d hate her just like anyone else. He certainly wouldn’t be standing for this sort of thing. He’d have been mad a moment ago that she was asleep instead of cooking his meals! 

“Mm, smells absolutely _scrumptious,_ Ren” Liam groaned, having wandered over when she finished the sausage. “I am famished. We got up and went right to work.” 

Rena gave him a plate loaded with potatoes, eggs, and sausage, smirking as he demolished it without abandon. If she wanted to pretend she were ‘picturing’ things again, he’d probably eat them out of house and home if this were a real engagement… 

…Why was she picturing things? 

It wasn’t anything any man here would even think she _could_ do in the first place but Liam not only had her nailing boards together, he showed her how to use that futuristic tool to cut the wood. After an hour and a half, _together_ , they had built the wooden foundation. Liam smiled, wiping sweat from his brow. “Good work, I’d say!” 

She nodded, staring at the large square. In…in a way, she felt fiendish for being a part of this. Why, parents wouldn’t send their children to a school built in portion by a minnowry. It was unheard of that a woman had helped do man’s work but a _minnowry_? Blasphemy. 

About to excuse herself, knowing these people’s thoughts, their stubbornness, she gasped as Liam suddenly started to tilt a bit. Coming to his side quickly to help him keep his balance, she yelped, “Are you alright?” 

“A-Ah, sorry, got lightheaded for a second” he groaned, rubbing his brow, “Think it’s this sun…” 

Rena scowled deeply, tugging him over to the shade of whatever sort of tent he’d had them sleep under last night. “You have not fully recovered. I stopped having us work as much so you could properly rest and here you are building a _school_.” 

Liam just laughed, sitting in the shade and taking a long drink of water. “Well, I want to. I…want this to work. I hope that this place, this ‘Galeton’ won’t do badly by my cousin’s work. I want them to let children learn. All children. I don’t want to hear that little girls like Laney can’t learn to read because their mums left. I don’t want to hear they don’t have the option at all.” 

She frowned as he kneaded his brow, the flesh furrowed tightly. He was probably getting a headache from heat exhaustion…idealistic fool. 

He yelped as she tugged him over, making him rest his head in her lap as she fanned his face with a stray piece of stiff paper he’d had. His scarlet eyes were wide and puzzled…he probably couldn’t picture this, she snorted to herself. “Uh, Rena…” 

“I won’t have you catching your death over your ideals. It’s more logical that you live to see them through.” 

Liam smiled, “True…” 

With a sigh she leaned back on her palms, her back starting to hurt. Liam dozed off, probably getting up with frantic excitement this morning. She wouldn’t be surprised if Frederick hadn’t gone back home and fallen right to sleep himself. Glancing back down at Liam though, she idly played with his hair. A man ought not have hair this silky and soft, she thought absently. And it was long. Liam simply shrugged it off, saying he didn’t really trust anyone here not to just hack it off into a “man’s style” so it’d grown longer than he normally kept it. No, she supposed a close cut wouldn’t suit him. 

She stiffened when his eyes suddenly opened and she was caught gazing at him while rubbing his hair. No, never Liam, he would never yell at her for things that people would feel upset about. He stretched and sat up sleepily, watching her for a long moment. What? Maybe he was mad. 

“…Let’s take a nap. We’ll get up whenever Frederick gets back” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

While far from tired, she nodded and rested her head back on the pillow she’d slept on that night. Liam relaxed beside her, his light breathing the only other sound beside the light wind in the vale. 

Rena stared at his resting profile before biting her lip. She…could picture a world where this was their lives. Their. As in she and another human being. Her whole entire life it’d been ‘her’. ‘She’. It wasn’t merely independence, it was isolation because there could be no ‘they’, ‘them’, ‘their’. No, ‘he’d’ decide what she wore or what the house would like. ‘He’ would decide everything. ‘She’ would cook the meals. ‘She’ would do his bidding. ‘He’ may let her lie in the bed beside him if ‘he’ so wanted it. ‘She’ would accept it. 

They…took meals together. They cooked for one another. They slept in the same bed because they _both_ were alright with it. They were able to exist in a way she’d never had the simple inkling that they could. She made decisions, he made decisions, and…they could come together for them. He…wasn’t forcing her along. Maybe in the beginning but it wasn’t deciding her life, it was…introducing her to opportunities she’d never had. 

The one thing she wasn’t able to picture or imagine was what she was feeling right now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Cassidy James yawned as she sat at a poetry slam with Shawn, Cody, and a few of Shawn’s friends. While Cody invited Mint and Elam, Elam was working the slaughter shift and Mint had to be up early for her community service tomorrow._

_While for all intent she meant to ignore those two for the rest of time for what they did to Liam, it was of course the victim that called and ask that she not. He explained all the sort of underlying resentment and feelings and that, really, they hadn’t made sense. She’d been uncertain but, well, she could get that. Her siblings were sciency people. They were going into engineering and medical and psychology or that sort of stuff while she was the artist. Her grades were good, not immaculate, and whether her parents meant to or not, well, biases were born. Her daddy was proud of her for getting accepted into Columbia but when two sisters before her got into MIT? Eh._

_So, with some reluctance, she started associating with those two again…and it was fine. If she put herself in the place where suddenly the cops showed up in front of her parents and she’d been the one to do something wrong, well, she’d have frozen up regardless. She’d still have said something LATER but…_

_Opening up her phone, she tilted her head at a picture Liam had sent. He was outside somewhere but with a girl. No, that was the ‘but’ that may have made it all quasi-acceptable, this ‘Rena’._

_Ultimately Cassidy understood the spectrum of sexualities. Cody just didn’t want anyone, he was simply averse to it and that was fine. Liam was where it got ‘gray’, where she knew he wanted someone he just had a lot of inner conflicts keeping him from doing so. Not to mention he needed a lot of time to grow comfortable enough to even consider it and by that point, uh, yea, most people would think ‘we’re best friends!’, not ‘we should date!’. And Liam, he valued friendships over possible complications. Commendable but not always best._

_However, around November he sent her some pictures of him with this girl. Whenever they spoke he talked about her too, this ‘Rena’. At first she wasn’t exactly certain how to take it because though Liam spoke of his friends he never spoke of them like that. He just seemed so amazed by her. There could be good reason, like he was gushing that she learned how to turn his phone on without him showing her. While here even infants knew how to turn on a smartphone, a place where they didn’t even really have electricity? S—t, that was nuts._

_Just it wasn’t like Vera where he was just so impressed with her learning, it was like he was impressed with Rena entirely. And when Cassidy assessed it more, maybe it wasn’t even ‘impressed’ but ‘enthralled’. ‘She made me this scarf and it’s so nice! I like it a lot, I can’t believe she made it for me!’ or ‘you know she asked me to sing that one song? The Fun song? Ah, I was so shocked she knew it! It’s great!’._

_Cassidy smiled, dialing his number and pressing it to her ear during intermission. Cody had wandered off to greet some of his Art Club friends that just arrived too so she wouldn’t feel too bad making a quick call._

_“Hello, hello, my queen! Oh my God, did you get the Retro 4s? They’re fantastic and I want to color them.”_

_She smirked. In probably the perfect world where he wasn’t her pure goofy baby she’d probably snag him for herself but in some ways his feelings felt appropriate. If she dated him and something changed they wouldn’t have this anymore. To lose this happiness for that possibility was ridiculous. He was such a sweetie though. “You don’t buy four hundred piece shoes to color them, baby.”_

_“Pfft, right? I wouldn’t even want to scuff them with white chalk.”_

_Taking a drink of whatever Shawn was having, she smiled, “I got your picture. I see you’re still cheating on me.”_

_Liam snickered, “I wouldn’t dream of it, bae. I can’t woo her with my sneaker talk.”_

_Cassidy laughed, shoving Shawn when he remarked that he’d trade Liam. “For real though, she’s a cutie!”_

_“Mm…”_

_‘Mm’, huh? “Noncommittal is committal remarking, Liam.”_

_“I mean, yea, she’s cute” he confirmed at ease, “…I dunno.”_

_Ah ha! “So you_ have _considered it!”_

_He just groaned. “There’s really nothing to consider, Cass, I mean, sure, she’s really cute and I enjoy her company but that’s MOST of my female friends. I don’t think this is really any different than that and I…I’m really glad she’s starting to trust me and enjoy our friendship. I don’t want it suddenly to seem like me having ulterior motives. She was already suspicious before, remember?”_

_Liam had called her one day, telling her in this horrified voice that apparently Rena had thought he was being nice to her to get laid. He swore her to absolute secrecy, especially from Elam, but Cassidy almost suffocated when he told her ‘o-one second I’m turned away to make her some tea and she’s dressed then the next, BOOM: nipples!’_

_The other reason she thought this could possibly be different was she asked him, jokingly at the time, if she had nice tits and whereas the Liam she knew would sputter or declare he knows nothing about that, he actually remarked ‘they were kind of pretty’. Again, a little…odd for a guy to say about breasts, a little…tame, but then for him to observe them and think something besides ‘oh my God, she’s naked!’? Interesting._

_“I mean, Liam, while I know sexual relationships all seem to start with a pickup line and flirting, a lot of relationships start with seeing if there’s mutual interest” Cassidy countered, “It’s not like she should be suspicious that it’s a ‘sudden’ thing. She got in front of you naked and you turned her down which is unheard of for a lot of creeps anywhere. I’m surprised you didn’t break the poor things heart with your reaction to her body.”_

_“Oh my God, you don’t think she was offended, do you?” he gasped._

_Cassidy pondered it before raising a brow. “Well…I guess if I came onto somebody like that and we were together it’d be offensive but in that circumstance most likely not.”_

_“Oh, thank God, I was going to feel awful.”_

_Resting her chin in her palm, she glanced at the stage as the next performer prepared. “You care about her.”_

_“I care about plenty of people.”_

_“Of course you do. But it’s not the same. Some of the stuff you mention is out of character.”_

_Liam probably made a face. Chuckling, Cassidy murmured, “You’ll either see it or you won’t, Liam. There’s gonna be a defining moment that makes you realize. Or it won’t, then you’ll know for sure.”_

_“Sounds complicated.”_

_She grinned, “And you hate complicated.”_

_He laughed, “Way to make me sound like an ass, Cassie, especially taking words right out of my mouth.”_

_“I assure you, baby, the ones that like complicated aren’t the ones anyone likes to deal with. That moment will be clear as day though so don’t worry.”_

_“Okay…”_

_“Well, I will call you tomorrow, okay? We’re at a poetry night and the next person’s about to start. Be safe, okay?”_

_“I will.”_

_Clicking off, she frowned as the band started to rhythmically accompany the poet. It all could be bogus though. Advice either was completely true or complete bulls—t and she had no way of knowing which she just gave. It was just as likely that Liam had just made himself another female friend._

_A moment would tell though._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She finished the alphabet. 

Rena Hayworth sat in the Middleton library, staring at a book that Lord Middleton got her. It was a very simple book, the words were gigantic in comparison to what she’d seen Liam read. However, sitting there, sounding out the syllables, she was stunned. 

She could read. 

It had been such a shocking feeling to see these things start to finally come together. The letters built the word which then built the sentences. The sentences told a story…this one seemed to be about a fox. Fox. F-O-X. Lord Middleton said X was a pretty uncommon letter usually. 

For so long it’d seemed not only impossible but of no use. Reading was for ‘men’ to know and they’d have to live with that. Alas, staring at it, knowing these were words, she…she felt enlightened? Now she could know for certain what signs said or what the mandate rules were. Really, everyone in town had a good grasp on language, at least according to Liam, but now…now she could see it too. 

Ivan Middleton had smiled proudly when she asked if it were alright to stay in his library and read for a little bit. “Stay as long as you like.” 

Rena looked up with a frown when the grandfather clock rang out through the large room. Well, that was…five hours ago? Math was still a very much uphill battle. But it was midnight so she just best be going. Frederick had peeked in an hour ago, soaked through with sweat and covered in dirt, informing her that he and Liam just finished working. His father had retired for the night as well but when she was ready just go tell the twilight driver to carry her home. 

Ugh, Liam would probably be exhausted tomorrow and she’d wanted to go work in the field. Alas, she only had a few crops right now so she probably really didn’t need his help…she flustered, he stomach falling or something. Why did everything feel so strange lately? 

Walking down the halls in this place at night was a lot different than during the day, the only real light the eerie rays of the moon and a few miscellaneous candles. Holding her books tighter against her, she swallowed as she came to the servant’s sort of…lounge. The essentially emergency driver was sitting there, reading the local paper. Oh! She could read the paper now! 

For once in her life excited by the opportunities, she cleared her throat softly to get the man’s attention. He briefly looked up…before scowling. This wasn’t the usual driver. While that one was also disdainful, over time he seemed to have just accepted it and sometimes he’d even exchange a few words with her. This one…he returned to his paper. 

Oh. “U-Um, if it’s not too much trouble…Lord Middleton told me to come to you when I was prepared to leave.” 

“That’s not my job.” 

Eh? It wasn’t his job to _listen to his employers_? The audacity! 

Staring at him, she came back down to her own level. That’s right. He could treat her that way because the likes of her wasn’t allowed to complain. And if she were, why, why would anyone do anything about it? Forget it, Minori, maybe you can read and maybe the Middletons tolerated but at the end of the day you were still a lesser being. 

So she just left the mansion on her own, making the long walk down the affluent end of town. The streets weren’t entirely empty as some people sold products from midnight to noon and of course their taverns were still open. She still quickened her step, nervous as she got some looks. A young woman out walking alone by herself meant she was a harlot or prostitute… 

Perhaps that was why a cold hand rested on her shoulder. 

Rena gasped, prepared to quickly rebuff that she wasn’t a prostitute and was merely working late. However, this wasn’t a…misunderstanding. 

She screamed underneath the man’s hand, the smell of alcohol permeating from his very essence as he slammed her cheek first into the stone ground of the alley between the tavern and an office. Her mind stumbled and raced as he roughly ripped her white dress and the green cardigan. All she was able to do at that moment was choke on his sweaty hand against her mouth as he tugged everything down roughly. Why…? Didn’t…didn’t he know? 

Squirming and kicking as he started to hitch her dress up, tore her petticoat, she cried and stared at the few lights there were out on the main street. If…if she didn’t, he’d… 

With every bit of strength she had, she pulled away from his hand and screamed, “I-I’m a minnowry! W-Would you really settle so low?!” 

The wanker actually froze all together, dropping her like she was a hot coal. Ah, so a rapist could also have standards. She was lucky then. Hugging her top to her almost naked chest, she sat up on her haunches and looked at the man. He was drunk, unshaven, and a shifty looking bastard but…for all he just tried to do, she knew what would happen when he ran off into the streets. 

Finally finding her legs to stand, she wandered out of the alley. The few people that had to be awake at this hour gawked and gasped, stared at her piercingly. Rena only carried her bag loosely, using her one free hand to keep her dress from falling and wishing she had another to hold her bruised cheek. 

…If she went home, her father would see and kick her out immediately. At least waiting a day for him to hear it spread through the gossip mill would give her time to figure out what to do. Most likely since Liam was in place he’d allow her to sleep in the chicken coop. 

…Liam. 

He’d hurt her leg. He had been bracing it down unnaturally so now she was limping. It’d probably go away soon, she thought absently to herself as she made her way into the empty ‘jail’ portion of their town. Coming to the one house, she knocked and hugged herself. He was probably exhausted. Why was she even here? Nothing was keeping her from just going to sleep in the chicken coop anyway. What…what use was it to come to him? 

It took a moment but she heard footsteps on the other side. As she gathered, Liam looked quite disoriented, his red eyes heavy. He hadn’t turned the lights on so there were strange shadows across his face. And yet he…he still didn’t look…as scary… 

“Ren?” he mumbled groggily, “What’s wrong…?” 

“Nothing. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” 

He scratched the back of his neck, squinting a bit, “What? Sorry for what…?” 

She grimaced when he turned his lights on, solar powered or something so he could properly do his homework at night. She trembled as he almost instantly blanched. “ _Ren, oh my God_!!” 

Swallowing as he quickly pulled her inside, Rena tried to blather out that she was fine but Liam sat her on the bed, carefully tilting her head back to look at her face. “D-Darling, what is this? Who attacked you?!” 

Taking a hard breath, she bowed her head in his palm. He silently sat beside her, leaning over closer. “Ren, tell me.” 

“I…I was reading at your uncle’s house and-and I lost track of time. It was midnight before I knew it and…and Frederick, he told me before he went to bed to-to tell the driver when I was ready. And-and I did but he told me ‘it wasn’t his job’ s-so my only choice was to walk. I-I suppose I could have asked to stay the night but I-I need to feed papa in the morning…” 

Liam’s eyes darkened considerably as she detailed the outcome, how a drunken man pulled her into the alley and attempted to rape her. His jaw grew taut when she mentioned how she got out of it. It…it was actually rather useful in this case. Once she finished the story, Liam let out a breath. “Ren, I am-I am so sorry. God, that-that must hurt. Will you let me give you something for it?” 

Rena only nodded as he quickly went to his bathroom to retrieve one of those metal containers. He tenderly pressed it to her cheek and released whatever it was. She grimaced as it felt like liquid was running through her face. “It’ll sting a bit but it’ll feel better soon. So, what now? Is the man in custody?” 

‘Custody’? She stared at him, confused. “…Why would he be?” 

“…What? _What_?” 

“I ought not have been out so late without a male escort. Anyone could’ve mistaken me for a prostitute” she shrugged some. 

Liam gawked. “ _Rena_. He _attacked_ you. _Attacked you_. He was going to force himself _completely_ upon you! Even if you _were_ a prostitute, one should _ask._ He tried to _rape_ you and you’re saying he gets to roam free?! You need to turn this in!” 

Oh, so it worked that way out there? Staring at him emptily, she murmured, “You think there are laws for that here? For any of us, let alone a minnowry?” 

She felt sinister in that moment because she introduced some sort of knowledge that put that expression on his face, like the world wasn’t in any slight bit of order. Pure chaos. “Are you telling me…that I can walk out of this house…and go rape any woman I want…and nothing? Nothing would happen to me, nothing at all?” 

Wincing at the sound of his voice, the amount of disbelief depicting to her that nothing like this existed in his consciousness, she nodded slowly. “Merely, they…they question why a woman would need to be forced since she ought to comply anyway.” 

He fell so painfully silent. Nervously squeezing the cloth of her torn dress, she whispered, “I-It’ll be bad for you though. People saw and-and I’ll be considered stained and-and men engaged or married to stained women aren’t viewed well upon. Perhaps we should end the engagement.” 

“I’ll do nothing of the fucking sort.” 

Rena stared at him. He was this tranquil happy sort of being, even his moments of irritation merely that: just moments. Always smiles and brightness, she felt nauseous when he exuded pure rage. “I-I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“You haven’t upset me at all” he softly whispered, turning to face her. He must’ve thought he’d softened his expression but it was even blacker than before. “If I filter it through my insanity meter, I suppose your father will disown you.” 

Flinching, she rasped, “M-Most likely.” 

“Fine. You’ll stay with me the rest of the time we’re here then.” 

Rena bit her lip as he closed his eyes, bowing his head. “I mean to say…you can stay here. But if I’m permitted to be selfish for a moment, I won’t…I won’t let you sleep in the chicken coop until he decides he needs a meal. I won’t…I won’t let him treat you like that when this isn’t your _bloody fault_ !” 

He was so upset. She didn’t even know how to be upset for herself. Liam clenched his head before slowly rising to his feet, quietly navigating to his trunk and getting out a shirt and…loose trousers. “Those will be more comfortable. I’ll go by your father’s house tomorrow and get your clothes.” 

If he hadn’t burned them by then. “Okay…” 

She wasn’t used to wearing pants but it’d be odd if Liam just happened to have a skirt. Going into his bathroom, she stared at her face in the small mirror as the bruise began to already heal itself with his magic. Just like that. 

Wandering back out, her body still shaking, Rena frowned as Liam sat on the bed where he was before. He glanced back up at her. “Sorry…I was going to make you some chamomile tea to help you sleep but I…” 

“It’s alright, I’m not thirsty…” 

Liam stared at her long and hard. What? …Was he thinking maybe she was stained? Why had she been so stupid to walk alone by herself? Why allow herself to this situation? 

“…Come here.” 

Eh? “What…?” 

She frowned softly when he gently pulled her into his arms. Her heart pulsed, still so unused to affections such as this. However, Liam said ever so faintly. “You’ve been shaking this whole time. Were you frightened?” 

“O-Of course I was” she rasped. 

“…I’m not saying I want you to cry or feel misery, Rena. I just…I just think this Godforsaken place has told you that you can’t.” 

Ah. Yes, that’s right. One should cry or feel emotional over this, shouldn’t they? Trembling, she laughed shakily, “I seem dead inside, right?” 

“No…God, no. Just…don’t worry. It’s my own thoughts” he murmured, “Let’s go to sleep. I’m…I’m not looking forward to seeing tomorrow.” 

Nor should he. Tomorrow he’d see precisely everything that lacked sense to him but made sense to everyone here, including herself. 

And to say she’d felt enlightened just an hour ago. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He’d seen remnants of it in his great-relative’s past. ‘Those poor lads, their lives are over because they chose to rape that drunk girl’ or ‘well, if only she’d not been at that party or wearing _that_ skirt then it wouldn’t have happened’. It was inexcusable. It said ‘well, if you’d just not live then you’d be safe’. It said…you’re not your own to decide what to do with. Laws became more severe in Liam’s day, more impactful on blatant dismissal of consent. Of course one should still be careful because there were those that simply couldn’t be taught not to do something, they were sociopaths, but…it wasn’t merely thrown to the side. The victim wasn’t blamed. 

This world went so far off he wasn’t sure he was alive right now. 

Despite being exhausted after the roof raising on the school, Liam had hardly slept last night after Rena showed up. She was asleep but he had to wonder if she recognized her own shaking, her soft sobs, her nightmares she was deciding to fight internally because her world said her suffering didn’t matter. He… 

He got up and tucked her in tight, going off down into the valley to get her clothes. As she’d said, people were looking at him as if he were some pitiable yet foolish being. If he were a bit of a man, why, perhaps he ought to bring her to the square and stone her! Stone her because some _bastard_ decided to grab her while she was walking home from basically school! They somewhat scattered when he looked at them. He only imagined he didn’t look very happy right now. 

For _Rena_. For _her,_ he didn’t break Peter Hayworth’s face when he looked at him angrily, saying that his ‘slut’ of a daughter has really done it now. He spat that it was good Liam showed up when he did for her clothing was about to be burned and any trace of her erased. His mouth practically pinned shut, Liam got her clothes and dragged her trunk. The only satisfaction Liam personally got was when Peter questioned frantically where he was taking the heater/AC that he’d gotten for Rena to use. While she decided to share it with her father it _was_ hers. But then he grew irate because _that_ made Peter second guess. Being warm or cold made him second guess if he was going to kick his daughter out after she’d been nearly raped. He’d break that piece of shit before he left it there. 

Rena. She was…she was too giving. She was too…something. Thinking back to when they first met and him thinking she was this mean unforgiving person he realized she must be a _saint_. She woke up and was _worried_ about her father. She wanted to go work in the fields that her _father_ made her work in. Liam tried to plead with her that it was an abusive relationship, that he gave her _nothing_ for the amount of fealty she gave him. She protested. She _protested_ that he could have kicked her out long ago. He kicked her out of the home _she_ took care of because someone tried to hurt her. 

He consented for her. He wished he hadn’t. When they got to the fields, the heart of gossip, they didn’t even try to conceal their ‘disgust’. ‘Look at that harlot, having tried to seduce that poor man into her wiles!’. ‘Why, I swear, she’ll ruin our husbands! What a hussy!’. ‘You can’t expect that boy to punish her correctly either. He’d be better off shooting her’. 

Liam rose to his feet, about to proclaim the universe would be far better off shooting _everyone here_. His _blood._ What the _hell_ was happening to his _blood_? It felt like it was _on fire._

A soft hand grasped his wrist before the angry violence broke across his lips. Trembling, he gazed down at her. She was still weeding but softly shook her head ‘no’. No. No, don’t yell at them, Liam, they don’t know any better. They created this nonsense but they didn’t _know any better_. For _her_ , he kept his mouth shut and kneeled to help her again. The bitches were quiet for a while but it came back full force. He… 

The heart of town was the third strike, the step before he plummeted into whatever this bloodlust was he’d never had a day in his life. The shops didn’t cater to them anyway, angry over things not their business. Alas, when they came to the old woman he’d thought so highly of, she quickly bowed her head and turned away. Just like that. Just. Like. That. Except...while he’d been prepared to push everyone’s tables over, the old woman beckoned him closer. 

“I’m sorry, lad, I’m so sorry.” 

“Just do business as you always have…Rena has done _nothing_. Can none of you _see that_?” 

And then he got to hear that the old woman was very aware that Rena had done nothing, detailing her own life and that her late husband forced himself upon her on their first child, let his brother on her second, and for their third had ‘traded’ her for a cow. The fourth and fifth she’d just resigned. _Five. Bloody. Times._ “I just…just can’t afford to do business with her though. I-I wish it weren’t this way, please believe me, but…you have two turnips? Some cucumbers? If you leave them near the old crossroad fence, I’ll pick it up and give you a chicken and some potatoes.” 

For appearances, he walked away with what they came with and Rena looked at him woefully. He probably didn’t look anything like himself right now. He did go to the crossroads, set the vegetables down, and took her back to his house to make her lunch. She didn’t recognize that she was hurting right now when she ate such a small bit and went to throw up. They weren’t allowed to recognize that, these women. They just got to ‘resign’. What of those in that field? What had they decided to accept? When they went back, he had the smallest sliver of hope for humanity to find the chicken and potatoes there…that poor woman had been frightened into resigning her whole entire life. 

Rena…wanted to take that damn chicken to her father. He almost lost it. That man could starve on the side of the road for all he cared. But she was insistent and, aggravated, he watched her cook the spoils of her hard work and leave it outside the door of the home she was banished from. 

He was _vehement_. 

Glaring at the same page of Statistics he’d been working on for the last three hours with zero success, he felt the blood pulsing violently in his heart. Wrath. This was what that was. He wanted suffering. He _wanted_ someone to suffer. Rena was lying woefully in his bed, miserable because of things that would hurt anyone. Would justice make it any better? Would it make her feel safe again walking the streets? Of course not. That would take time. However, for the very place she’d lived all her life to deem it ‘normal’ and then that it was _her_ fault? 

Liam shut the textbook, a thousand percent sure he’d get nothing else done for a while. No, he needed to find a way to get this right, to get _justice_ served before he sought vengeance. Sitting softly beside Rena, he murmured, “Hey, I’m about to head up to uncle’s. Why don’t you come with me?” 

She shook her head to the negative. Well, there were tons of good reasons she wouldn’t feel like it. However, he felt his stomach knot. “…You…you do plan on continuing your studies, right?” 

As he suspected, _feared_ , she also shook her head to this. “Ren, please. I-I’ll walk you _every day_ without abandon, I will walk you _home_ every day without abandon. Just…just please, don’t forego all that you’ve accomplished. Don’t…don’t let him do this.” 

Silent, he assumed she was ignoring him. What did he know besides his insane rage? And…it’d only been a day, after all. 

“I just can’t” she whispered, “I’m sorry to disappoint you.” 

His eyes widened, staring at her back as she shivered. Disappoint _him_? It wasn’t even about _that_! He…he just… 

…Was still thinking of how he’d want things to be handled. This…this was her choice. She ought to have a choice on something. He very gently placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. “You haven’t disappointed me whatsoever, Rena. I’ll lock the door and be back in a bit, okay?” 

She nodded and he glared deeply as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, stalking through this hellhole toward his uncle’s place. 

He was just disappointed that this world could even justify its existence. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Liam, God, I’m-I’m so sorry.”_

_Ivan Middleton had heard a lot of chatter amongst the servants today. But that’s what servants did, they lived for their gossip. He just hadn’t thought much of it._

_Around four that evening though, he found out that this bit of gossip hit closer to home than he’d ever want. Liam came to his home, the boy’s cheery countenance completely morphed with this darkness that troubled Ivan. He took the boy to his office and sat him down. Liam growled out the story, from the point where Rena had been so involved with reading to where his driver blatantly defied his instructions to where now his blossoming pupil had now decided she wanted to cease their lessons._

_He called Gretel in and she listened as well, her face growing more and more pale. “T-That’s absolute rubbish! W-why, that bastard! He only has ONE job!”_

_“End his services immediately” Ivan grunted._

_His wife, his right hand, nodded and fast-stepped to the task. Liam didn’t seem placated…nor should he. “P-Please, I want to speak to Rena. I will make sure nothing like this ever occurs again. I-I can’t stand that she feels like she has to stop getting her education now.”_

_His nephew stared at him for a long moment. “…That is lamentable. However, what’s worse is that the man that attacked her on the streets gets to walk free without at least some form of punishment. Her attempted rapist is the victim and she’s the ‘hussy’ that led him on. She’s scorned for this, for the act of another against her without her consent. Tell me there’s something to be done, uncle.”_

_Oh. Ivan grimaced and bowed his head. “Liam…”_

_“Are you going to make excuses for him too? If you are I’ll cease this conversation right now.”_

_“Of course not” Ivan insisted, lifting his head, “…Liam, I will never validate this sort of behavior. For anyone to even think it’s excusable is horrendous at best. That man not only meant harm but he’s out on the streets with the potential to do so again. It…it ought to be stopped.”_

_Liam blinked. “…But you don’t plan to try to stop it.”_

_“I’ll contact the council, Liam, tell them what needs to be done, but remember that we’re dealing with decades of this. These things don’t happen overnight.”_

_The lad that looked so much like Ivan’s brother gazed out of the window before murmuring: “If you had a daughter and she just so happened to be assaulted by a servant or…anyone, would you accept just waiting until they decide to do something?”_

_“I…I don’t know.”_

_Liam’s jaw grew taut, “I know. I know that if my mum, my baby sister, my friends, were treated this way—to have their community say that they’re a ‘slut’ because some other person decided to commit violence against them, to say that person is ‘off the hook’ or was ‘seduced’ so it wasn’t their fault—I wouldn’t. I would not sit back and listen to this. I wouldn’t just shrug it off and let nothing be done for it. I couldn’t. I won’t.”_

_Ivan opened his mouth to tell him that these things needed to be handled a certain way but Liam had already stood and left, the air around him almost murderous. It made him so nervous. His baby brother had had a bit of a temper but he’d not seen it in Liam before. This…this was unnerving._

_He quickly went to his phone and called Dirk. “Hello, Ivan. What’s up?”_

_“Dirk, um, look…”_

_Telling his brother the story, the man was silent before slowly shaking his head. “…Ivan.”_

_“Dirk, I know that it’s horrendous. Even back when I was a horrible person I couldn’t agree with how they handled rape. You and I both know though that these people’s ways are set in near stone. If Liam decides to come in with explosives then it’ll be trouble for him!”_

_Dirk was sitting at his desk on the other side, rubbing his temple and silent as he apparently thought over this. “…I’ll get his mum to talk to him. She’s their reassurance. I…I’d probably do something insane myself in his place.”_

_At first Ivan wasn’t sure how Dirk could say something like that. Centuries of law and credence and he’d still just act irrationally against it? He’d rebel? What sense did that even make? It would only cause trouble…_

_…Then, after Dirk hung up and told him he’d call back in a few, Ivan went into deep thought. He imagined if Frederick were his only daughter, not his son, and she went outside to the garden only to be attacked by some miscellaneous man. He thought of how the bourgeois would say, if it had been one of them, that his daughter would just have to marry the lad and consent to his actions for the rest of her life. Or, if they were a common man, that she ought not have been outside of her own home. He…tried to reason with that, to see that perspective, but…_

_Finally, instead of dabbling in alternate versions of his life, he asked himself if the new driver they’d hire forced himself upon his wife on their way home from one of her tea visits with a friend, what the hell would he do? They would say ‘oh, well, she probably brought it on herself’ or ‘she ought not have been left alone with that man in the first place’. They’d all whisper things and the blame would be entirely placed on his wife’s shoulders. Not the one that would push himself upon her, rip away her safety, force himself onto a body that was not his…_

_The thought. The mere THOUGHT of it made Ivan Middleton grit his teeth. Gretel was his everything. His wife meant more to him than almost anything in this world. For them to be able to, if they so willed it, violate her, defile her strength, use her, and then play it off as her inadequacies?_

_His nostrils flared and he laughed bitterly. No…Liam was right._

_He’d kill the bastards._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Liam Middleton sat at his desk, his fingers stippled as he stared at the wall. Rena had gone to bed, her third night of not eating anything. Really, third entire day. He silently thought… 

Around dinner, when Rena, infuriatingly, still felt it necessary to feed her devil of a father, his mum called. 

His mum. There for every part of his life, she knew him probably better than he knew himself in some ways. When she saw him on the hologram, her face instantly looked distraught. “ _My Liam, what is the matter?”_

She knew it was unlike him. He wasn’t an angry person and he’d never been an angry person. He always took after her, where matters didn’t completely dishevel him. That’s why she’d been so upset about this whole affair with him being in Galeton for Elam, it didn’t fit him. Apparently he was acting out of character a lot now. 

“ _I do not like seeing you like this. Tell me, what is the matter?”_

Liam explained. He explained that Rena was harmed and he was expected to do nothing about it. He could not _not_ do something about it though but it was quite likely to get him either assaulted or killed. It would put Rena in even more strife too. But for them to say those things, to call her a slut, to blame every woman that was violated for the very crime committed against them, he…he just _couldn’t_. 

His mother silently digested it. She’d want to protect him. She was his mum, after all, and she’d spent her life trying to protect him. It wouldn’t be that easy this time. 

However. _“You are my baby. Elam, he is my baby too but he takes after his father. He acts on emotions. Acting on emotions isn’t inherently incorrect but the means of doing so can be. That is not what we do.”_

_What? “…I don’t understand.”_

_“Think. When Mint was assaulted by Joshua, what was Elam’s first reaction?”_

_“To break his face.”_

_“Yes. What was your first reaction?”_

_“To break his face.”_

_“But did you?”_

It had certainly given Liam pause. 

Honestly, when he saw the bruised flesh on Mint’s face, he had wanted to go and beat Joshua black and blue. _However_ , he evaluated the situation. They’d all have been in a world of trouble if they kept recording so he addressed _that_ though it hadn’t done much good. Next he separated his brother _from_ Joshua because he’d get in trouble…again, not much good, but, after, Liam checked on Mint. In his thoughts, that had been the order of events to prevent more turmoil. And despite _wanting_ to break Joshua’s face, he…he internally recognized that there were more important things than addressing _his_ rage. 

_“…It can’t be handled this way, mum. I can’t just let them all say ‘this is the order of things’ and shrug my shoulders. Rena is…Rena is hurt but she won’t even let herself be hurt because they said it’s her fault.”_

His mum hesitated. She was going to say something that no protective mother would say but his mum knew would occur one way or another. _“Logic.”_

_“What?”_

_“Or, lack thereof. You cannot simply fight AGAINST years of dogma and doctrine and expect an immediate resolution, my Liam. You want to fight this because in your world this sort of behavior is unacceptable entirely. In theirs, it is all they know and anything coming against it is viewed the same way.”_

…True. Even if it were evil and backward, when that was _all_ any of them knew of the subject? Change would be met with tragedy. _But…_

_“To impart any change, my Liam, you must show them through their own logic how illogical it is.”_

_“What…what do you mean?”_

_“The behavior is illogical no matter how much they wish otherwise. If it is illogical there are holes. Use these fallacies to show them their logic is ignorance and they will recognize it as such.”_

…Really? “ _No, there are always the stubborn. But if you destroy them with their own set of rules, how can they really come against you?”_

His mother knew they could, she looked worried even suggesting it. But she was right. Simply going on a revolution to say ‘you’re wrong and you all need to know it’ wasn’t the way these people would operate. To show them how their own ignorance hurt them would be… 

He didn’t know. There was no ‘better’ here but the mindless mayhem he had in mind before would only help to assuage his own anger. And it wasn’t _about_ his anger. It was for the old shop lady and all the silenced women here… 

…It was for Rena to know she _did_ matter and that, for God’s sake, she was walking home late one night. She wasn’t out murdering or stealing or anything wretched, she was coming home late from school after being overjoyed about reading and being attacked by another. It wasn’t _her fault._

_“…You’re right, mum. Thank you.”_

_“Please…” she whispered so faintly, “Whatever you decide, please be careful, my Liam.”_

He smiled to reassure her, probably the sincerest smile he’d had in days. Today, when they pretended to go to the old shopkeeper to be ‘turned away’, Rena trembled when they came near this man outside of the old saloon. Liam hadn’t really known to question at that second but it struck him when they were far away to ask ‘was that him?’. 

It was all he could do not to run right back into town and pummel the man into dirt but Rena pleaded with him not to. He respected her wishes… 

…Tomorrow though, he hoped she forgave him, he thought as he glanced to her sleeping form. She was shaking and started to choke something out amidst a nightmare. Turning off the lights, he crawled into bed with her and gently woke her. 

“L-Liam?” 

“You were having a nightmare, Ren.” 

“O-Oh” she mumbled, clenching her eyes shot, “I-I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize…here.” 

Rena frowned as he stretched his arm across her waist, placing his hand near hers. “If you need it.” 

She was quiet and he breathed out gently when, after a while, she slipped her fingers into his, squeezing so tightly. His heart beat a little bit faster as he softly enclosed his fingers around hers, closing his eyes. 

Everything…was confusing him immensely. But…he knew what needed to happen. 

They wouldn’t treat her this way. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ben Elway was his name. He was able to gather it through loose talk and a little bit of research from Frederick. _“Apparently he builds houses. Sometimes, anyway, otherwise he’s in the tavern drinking.”_

When Liam Middleton came into town mid-day, having spent a good portion of the morning trying to convince Rena to eat something, it appeared the man had already started to the bar. The whispers around him frayed his nerves, hearing ‘he’s engaged to that hussy’ or ‘what a shameful lad. The son of a deviant and engaged to one’. He’d had enough. 

Clenching his fists bound with bandages, Liam shoved the door to the tavern open hard. It would have been laughable if it weren’t for the circumstances because it was like the cheesy start to those old westerns. Everyone even fell silent and looked up at him like he was the ‘new gunslinger’ in town. Maybe in a way. 

Liam slipped his hands into his pockets, sauntering over to this ‘Ben’ and staring at the man hard. “Ben Elway?” 

His milky eyes glanced over his shoulder at him, apparently already on his fourth brew by two pm. “…Yah?” 

“I think I’d like to have a word with you.” 

The people in the tavern started to whisper, probably startled. If anyone in the town seemed ‘normal’, it was those that frequented the location but, well, gossip was gossip and a scene like this was pure gold. Ben Elway actually turned his back away, saying heavily: “I have no qualm with you, boy.” 

Oh really? “Well, too bad I have _plenty_ with you.” 

Probably never occurred to any of them. He was a ‘lad’ and a ‘whipper snapper’ like him ought to ‘respect’ his elders. No, it probably never even crossed any one of their minds that they’d see a young man snatch the back of Ben Elway’s collar, drag him through the galley doors and throw him down the few steps and across the dirt. Everything in the square just stopped. Good, he wanted an audience. 

The bastard struggled to his feet, clearly stunned. “N-Now see here--” 

“I think that’s what you did to my fiancée, I assume? Except you ripped her clothes and attempted to force your impotent prick on her. Guess you don’t see much potential action when you’re a bloody alcoholic.” 

His face grew that blotchy red, perhaps his immune system in peril from having to constantly filter out toxins that apparently he drank ten hours a day. “You shut your mouth, you bloody sod. Your fiancée is a streetwalking whore out at midnight.” 

“Or, you know, just walking home from my family’s estate. Being alive, that sort of thing” Liam spat, “Now I’m here to set things right and you’ll listen.” 

“I’ll do no--” 

Internally he apologized to his da. The man had had concerns letting Liam practice martial arts because he’d thought he’d use it improperly. Liam made sure to not implement it even when it would have been useful to respect his father’s worries. That ended today and that managed to anger him even more as he struck the man _hard_ in the jaw. 

There were shrieks as if he were the one that brought violence to a place that said if they so want to beat and rape a woman it was her fault for not doing as the man pleased. Liam gritted his teeth and wheeled around to kick the shocked man hard in the other jaw. 

He tried. Ben Elway tried to attack him but he was clumsy, probably slightly inebriated and clearly unhealthy. Liam kneed him in the gut and he looked like he was going to hurl as he crumbled. On his knees, Liam dropkicked and knocked the son of a bitch flat. Blood and a few broken teeth…Liam smiled grimly. 

Mum was right. This didn’t satisfy him in the least. It wasn’t what he wanted from this situation. He wanted _logic_ and he had to act in illogic to get anyone to even slightly see. Unraveling the blood tinted rags from his fingers, he stared at the pitiful heap that was Ben Elway before glaring at all the mortified faces in the crowd. 

“If I hear _one_ more word about my fiancée out of your bloody mouths again, I will come for you. And since your wives seem to have some input on it too, you remind them to keep their mouths from uttering her name in spite or I’m _coming for you_.” 

He pointed at Ben Elway, his nostrils flaring, “This is your example, you bastards. If you _dream_ about speaking about her like you louts have been _this will be you_. You choose your hatred _wisely_.” 

Liam walked directly through the crowd and they peeled back in panic. ‘Ah yes, the son of that deviant ‘Dirk Middleton’ came around punching out the good men of this town’. He could hear the grapevine moving now. 

Good. Now to see if this worked. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Middleton! Middleton!”_

_Ivan Middleton had been sitting in the garden of his home with his wife, enjoying tea and her company. It was a nice Spring day and he had seen no reason anything out of the ordinary was to arise._

_“Your nephew is about to be mobbed!”_

_He’d assumed._

_Gretel wished to accompany him, frantic, but he told her to stay here in case she needed to make some sort of provision…such as getting the outside to come and treat his stubborn nephew! Riding down the hill, Ivan balled his fists and tried to think of some sort of rebuttal for the lad. No, he fully agreed with Liam’s feelings but…_

_Arriving at last, he threw the door open and jumped out once the carriage had hardly stopped. It was as the informant said, a mob of angry villagers were before Liam who was holding a bag of vegetables. Poor Rena was curled up behind him as they all bellowed enraged entreaties that she essentially be burned at the stake. What had happened?_

_“Oh good, your uncle is here” snarled Cromsley, the head of the council, “We’ll see that this injustice be answered for.”_

_Liam just stared apathetically like the whole matter was nothing more than a leaf falling off a branch. Ivan stared between everyone, confused. “W-What has happened…?”_

_“Your nephew here dragged poor Ben Elway out into the streets and beat him black and blue before declaring that the same would come of all those that speak of his whore of a fiancée!”_

_The crowd was disgruntled, holding pitchforks like they were out hunting witches and suspected adulterers. Ivan grew dreary thinking how pathetic they came off… “I see…”_

_“‘I see’?! That’s all you can say?” he spat, vehement, “Hardworking men like Elway deserve better than that!”_

_Ivan almost wanted to snort. “We ALL know that Elway is no pinnacle of our society, Cromsley.”_

_Literally no one rose to that challenge but Cromsley’s nostrils flared indignantly, “Perhaps not but that does not mean he deserves to be treated like an animal for his acts against one!”_

_It took age and wisdom to fully acknowledge his brother had all the reason in the world to leave if he was feeling this annoyed and incredulous as a young lad. He was guilty of not thinking much of Rena. Not that she were an animal or undeserving, he merely ignored her existence. Minnowry affairs, after all._

_However, when Liam somehow got involved with her and started speaking of her, asked if he could teach her, Ivan accepted with some reluctance…it’d be an uphill battle teaching someone whom had never been taught. Alas, she…she learned the alphabet in a little less than three months and was able to combine them into words. It only got harder as one got older but she pulled it together not only because she was an intelligent human being but her sincere fighting spirit. He knew there were days when she wanted to give up, was passive, but when she was learning she wanted to absorb it all with a passion._

_The way her eyes lit up when he gave her that book and she could piece together the words. That…that was what teaching was for. And Rena was not an ‘animal’ nor ‘inhuman’ nor worthy of a bit of this scorn. She was a lovely, smart human being and even if she were none of those things she deserved none of this treatment. A little nervous to open his mouth, he started to defend but…_

_“And yet you hold Peter Hayworth’s life prisoner for this ‘animal’. I find that strange.”_

_Ivan’s eyes widened, looking up to Liam whom had finally spoken, his hands casually in his pockets. What? Prepared to tell his nephew he ought to leave this to his elders, Cromsley snarled, “Hayworth would have done well to have just killed THAT animal!”_

_“But he didn’t” Liam said plainly, “And that he didn’t means she gets held for the sins of her mother which he in turn has to bear. The only way for him to be free of the ‘stigma’ is for him to marry her off so the husband can bear those ‘sins’ in his stead. Those sins ‘bury’ her husband.”_

_His face hardened, “I’m her fiancé. By choice. And I didn’t like that because of her mother’s ‘sins’, **I** have to answer for them too. And for a spell there you tolerated my fiancée and then, when ‘dear ol’ Elway’ got caught up in her ‘web of sin’, she fell to some incomprehensible level in this society. By your rules, I fell there too. Because that man harmed the symbol of my ‘honor’.” _

_…Eh? Ivan gaped lightly as everyone became startled. Liam smiled darkly, gesturing rather sarcastically, “So if I were to stay-- which I don’t plan to, don’t worry—am I to live eternally in dishonor because some other man decided to dishonor her? She’s to ‘blame’, ‘of course’, but there’s nothing I can do for that. So should I have to go find someone else that apparently can have this same thing happen so easily? No, I don’t want to. This is my fiancée and, since I’m a ‘man’, I ought to have whomever I want. And I ought to be able have all the honor I want. So, since he ‘hurt’ my ‘honor’, I had to ‘hurt’ his to get mine back, right? Since he took it from her, after all.”_

_The whole crowd was silent, the council actually blanched. Ivan could only stare for a moment before swallowing. He knew Liam didn’t mean any of it, that anything that self-centered wasn’t him, but…_

_That was exactly what their mantra said, wasn’t it?_

_‘She’s worthless but she’s the reflection of everything’. Everything the woman did was a direct reflection on their husband. How was it then that literally everything she did instantly makes her a sinner? How was anything ever accomplished? And why weren’t the actual people held accountable for their own actions? Hell, if he did do something that deemed him unacceptable to society his wife ALSO would be held responsible. How?_

_Liam’s face cooled. “…I’m making it perfectly clear once again. If my dear fiancée can be ‘sullied’ so easily and myself in turn then I will come for anyone that comes against her. If that’s how you all want us ‘men’ to keep face then I’ll go along with it.”_

_Ivan’s nephew took his fiancée’s hand and led her to the woman they traded with without another word. He supposed he was prepared to call their ‘bluff’, see if they were still hellbent on killing him. Ivan guessed he would have to jump in and protect him if it came to that._

_However…the men slowly kind of slinked away, leaving only the most asinine of men there to argue about Liam’s reasoning. The women kind of glanced after him oddly, probably perplexed. Despite how sexist Liam portrayed their standards as, it also portrayed their wives as being worth fighting for…he wasn’t sure how many women in this town actually had something like that._

_Letting out a breath of relief, he slowly walked over to the two. The old lady was telling Liam he was a rambunctious lad. Rambunctious. More like insane…_

_Yes…his brother had a smart lad. Rena looked confused…he wouldn’t be surprised if she hadn’t met a compassionate person in her life. And Liam? He was compassionate AND crazy. Anyone would have curled up before a near-rampaging mob. Not her ‘fiance’._

_Ivan smiled softly. But then again, he saw little beadlets of sweat rolling down Liam’s brow as he laughed shakily at the woman’s remarks. No…he wasn’t beyond fear. He just wasn’t above doing what ought to be done._

_“Liam, Rena.”_

_Liam looked up, smiling some, “Hello, Uncle…sorry, I must be causing you centuries of trouble.”_

_“Not at all” he murmured softly before looking to Rena, “Rena, I’m sorry that my driver treated you that way. I’m sorry that I allowed that sort of behavior in my home and that this all happened because of my negligence…”_

_The young woman looked horrified. “N-No, please, Lord Middleton, it wasn’t your fault whatsoever! I-I should have been a little more mindful. E-Even with what Liam says, it’s not wise for anyone to walk alone at that hour.”_

_“There’s no excuse for such behavior…but I would have more than welcomed you to stay. And…” he grimaced, kneading his hands, “I…I heard from Liam you don’t wish to continue your education but…but I…I was personally quite proud to have you as my student and you won’t be in Galeton much longer. I wish you’d reconsider.”_

_Rena bit her lip and Liam smiled softly, “I’m sure you can think over it a bit before you make a hard decision, love. It’s been a traumatic time for you.”_

_“Of course, I-I’m in no rush for an answer, just…just the hope you’d reconsider” Ivan agreed quickly._

_She gave him the faintest smile and nodded. He wasn’t sure that meant she would or that she just didn’t want to upset him. Time would tell. But for now… “I’m a little nervous about you staying at your home, Liam. Some radicals may attempt something. Alas, I’m sure officials will interfere since the land you stay on belongs to England. But for your safety I’d feel more comfortable if you just stayed with us for a few days.”_

_Liam hesitated. “I…I suppose that’s true. Rena’s been staying with me though…”_

_Eh? Ivan was a little surprised by this information. He was at least a LITTLE old-fashioned and cohabitation? This young? Then he remembered…well, Gretel was living with them. And, one day, he might have to admit to his brother that…well, they weren’t always having company chats behind closed doors. Ugh, he was such a hypocrite. Liam blinked. “Uh, you okay, uncle? You suddenly look guilty.”_

_“Oh, just…reminiscing. And naturally I’d want Rena to stay for her safety as well. Come, let’s go get some of your things and needed valuables.”_

_Nonetheless, when Dirk had visited and they’d been up for a late night chat, his younger brother expressed that Liam had ‘asexual’ tendencies. Unfamiliar with such a thing in humans and not plants, his brother explained it and Ivan was a bit perplexed. He…didn’t seem like someone that didn’t want relationships._

_Dirk went on to detail there were separate romantic tendencies as well. Subcategories, as it were. He was astonished how complex it seemed to get but he supposed he’d seen them in some way or form in his life, just not ‘defined’. Dirk fathomed that his son was an asexual romantic. Sex did tend to complicate feelings, he found, but…well, he wouldn’t personally trade it for much. ‘Well, I was told he may have had minor feelings for this girl…I dunno what happened there but I never saw her again’._

_Rubbing his chin, Ivan glanced over his shoulder as the two followed behind him. Rena was shyly holding Liam’s hand as he seemed to be whispering things to her._

_…Well, maybe this time it was different._

That _buffoon._

Rena walked around the mansion, holding a cup of coffee. Liam always bemoaned how much he missed the beverage. For whatever reason, she went to the kitchen with the intention of…making him _something_. She didn’t know why that feeling occurred to her but she…she wanted to? Instead, she found a bag of the ‘coffee beans’ lying in the closet. When she asked the cook the woman waved it off and said it was a gift from a ‘constituent’ of the Middleton Corporation but Lord and Lady Middleton didn’t touch the stuff. 

It took a while to make, having to grind the beans herself and strain them so the grinds wouldn’t float in the cup. Adding a little milk and sugar, she went about to find him. He and his Uncle had been speaking after that _nightmare_ but apparently he’d gone off somewhere on his own. 

Yesterday he came back early and started on his homework. Normal. _Completely normal_. Yes, sometimes he’d peek out the window but otherwise he made dinner for them, spoke to his mother and some friends, then crawled into bed and went to sleep. _Normal_. 

It was when they were harvesting in the field that she knew something was amiss. The women were silent as death and staring at them angrily. Rena had to stare at Liam as he just worked quietly. What had he _done_? 

When they came to town, apparently word having somehow been passed from the other farmers, that were about to enter the square, all proverbial hell was unleashed. The mobs came from everywhere, holding hoes and fire and things that meant _everything was about to go wrong_. Liam pushed her behind him and she instantly was petrified to learn _they_ were the reason for this. 

Why? Why did he not leave it all alone? This was nothing that required his actions. Nothing good would come of it, _obviously_ , they were about to be killed by a damn _mob_! Councilman Cromsley yelled of their impending doom or exile while the messenger went to call Lord Middleton to observe ‘judgment’. Rena had almost fainted when Cromsley claimed that Liam beat her attacker up yesterday. _That buffoon._

Lord Middleton came down, quite panicked and for good reason. No amount of stature could rewrite this wrong. She hadn’t _asked_ for this-this _revenge._ This would ruin them _all_. 

And then Liam spoke. 

In a way, she could hear how much Liam didn’t believe anything he was saying. The emphasis he put on certain words just dripped with caustic disgust. However, despite her fear, when she heard his sarcastic reasoning, she realized…that was _precisely_ how this community worked. If men were the pinnacle and yet women could be so easily caught into something menial that would drag them down in the sight of the town, why make the man either responsible or have it that easy in the first place? Why would anyone even want to _stay_ married to such a being? The population was already drifting off with women leaving as they did because of this treatment to begin with. It… 

…It was idiotic. And when everyone was so dumbfounded by having their logic turned back on them, Rena had never been so surprised in her entire life to see them just meander off in befuddlement. 

Liam… ‘outdumbed’ them. 

He could have been _killed_. She was the one that dragged him in as her ‘fiancé’, why…why take it this seriously? It would have been easy for him to separate himself from her so…so why? Why was he so damned nice to her…? 

Rena swallowed, finding him sitting in the bay window of the ‘classroom’, leaning against a pillow and gazing out the window. Before they were about to be carried to his makeshift home in his uncle’s carriage, he whispered to her that he didn’t believe a majority of what he said, that the reason he attacked Ben Elway was to inform them all of injustice and…and show her she was worth having her pain be accounted for. For…her. 

Looking up, his fire colored eyes seemed dim before he smiled warmly at her. What even was this being? Feeling shy and awkward, she stammered, “I-I found some coffee.” 

“Oh my God, really?” 

He sat up, eyes wide, as she sat beside him and handed it carefully to him. Taking a sip, he groaned contently. “This is perfect, thank you.” 

“Y-You’re welcome.” 

Finishing the cup, he set it aside and folded his hands in his lap. “…I think I had a bit of a selfish wish, Ren. I wanted them to…change. To say ‘this is wrong and we’ll have to change it’. But, like everyone was always saying, I can’t expect them to change decades of doctrine overnight. It’s just…frustrating.” 

“What you did was groundbreaking, Liam” she murmured, “They’ve stoned people for less and you managed to perfectly validate your reasons within their own laws. That _will_ require reflection.” 

“I hope so…” 

She blushed as he rested his head on her shoulder, “…I think everything will straighten itself out in a few days. I’ll just have to lay low for the rest of this stay.” 

“You certainly ought to, troublemaker” she scoffed, turning her cheek against his downy hair. “…Liam…I…I—well…” 

Nervously twiddling her fingers, she sputtered and clenched her eyes shut. “T-Thank you. Thank you for-for your kindness. I-I don’t think I’ve always acted like it but-but it’s meant much to me that-that you cared enough to not turn away when anyone should have.” 

When she opened her eyes, her heart did whatever it did when he gazed at her. What was this expression? It happened back at the campsite too, what did it mean? She yelped when he suddenly hugged her shoulders, snorting, “You silly, of course I wouldn’t turn away from you. You’re my friend.” 

Friend…why did that word make less sense in this relationship now? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: 

Liam says he’s ‘dancing’ to dubstep. Dubstep is that crazy music where they drop the bass or something, I can’t describe it. I was playing Just Dance and danced to Skrillex’s Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). Because that’s what rock and roll does. 

Liam sang ‘Stay With Me’ to Rena by Sam Smith. He sang it in an earlier chapter but less ironically. 

‘Rape again’? Let’s be honest though, out of all of my settings, this one would _definitely_ have a horrific sexual assault statistic. 


	78. ENDGAME 9

**ENDGAME 9**

**Author’s Notes** : Ayyy, a chapter that didn’t take three months from the last update. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Naturally his uncle had been reluctant. While Rena had been the one that said it was okay since she had no honor, to conservative elders them sleeping together before marriage was simply unthinkable. However, Liam expressed he’d rather sleep with her as she’d been having nightmares lately. While she was ready to say it wasn’t necessary, his uncle reluctantly conceded._

_She did have a few that night, his cold grasp on her shoulder, the turbulent terrible feeling of her clothes being ripped away from her skin, and his drunken hot breath on her neck tormented her in the darkness. That time, however, she woke herself up and found Liam’s arm gently relaxed over her waist again and his hand open loosely. When she glanced back, she found him sound asleep. He hadn’t been sleeping well either…_

_Brushing her fingertips against his knuckles softly, she bit her lip. Gratitude. That’s what she wanted to show him, that’s what this feeling was. Everything he’d done lately was for her and she’d given him so little. She had to do something for him too._

_…That’s…that was why her heart hurt. She was being punished for being ungrateful and selfish. She’d repent tomorrow somehow._

_For now, she’d just gently held his hand._

“Blimey…” 

Rena pouted as she wandered out of the kitchen, having been informed by the servants that they were more than capable of producing breakfast for everyone. That was never in question at all! She just…wanted to make breakfast for him as thanks, that’s all. Ugh, _food_. He risks his life and she wanted to give him food. 

Weary, she paused when Lady Middleton appeared. The woman looked up and frowned softly at first. Rena could imagine what she thought of her: a troublemaker. A troublemaker that could have gotten her husband in dire trouble through his nephew’s sense of duty. She…she felt indebted to so many people. 

“Rena, you’re up early…” 

“A-Ah, yes, ma’am” she quickly blurted, “I-I was attempting to make breakfast for Liam b-but the cooks said they were able to handle it.” 

Raising a brow, the older woman crossed her arms, “Well, yes, we wouldn’t ask our guests to make their own food, it’d be rude. Alas, was there a particular reason you wanted to make Liam breakfast?” 

Rena awkwardly clenched at her apron, flustering, “I-I am so indebted to him, ma’am. I-I know it’s a pathetic gesture in comparison to all he’s done for me b-but it’s all I can think of. My body has been rebuking my selfishness for some time now though so I-I ought to do _something_.” 

Gretel looked _quite_ bewildered. “Your body’s been rebuking you? How so?” 

“Just…just when he does nice things for me or…or says nice things. I-I think he’s using affection and-and I don’t know how to respond to it but it-it makes my heart do strange things and I become quite bashful. It must be punishment for not repaying his niceties.” 

The woman’s violet eyes widened as she softly gasped. What? Rena yelped as the woman took her arm, pulling her toward one of the many sitting rooms. What was the matter? Was she about to be scolded? She probably deserved it… 

Seating her in one chair, Lady Middleton sat directly across from her in another closely. “You say your heart does strange things when Liam’s nice but when specifically?” 

“E-Eh?” she squeaked, curling her fingers in her lap. When…? Finding moments, she stammered as her cheeks warmed for some reason, “W-Well, when he was introducing me to Vera, he said I was going to be his wife an-and h-he told his father that I-I meant something to him thus why he went along with this arrangement. T-There have been many similar events.” 

His purity on that whole illness misunderstanding, his faith in her abilities to learn, his inclusion and mindfulness of her…any time he just treated her like she was a person even. She could list many things. His aunt looked astonished. “Darling, you may be feeling ‘indebted’ to him _as well_ but I think what you’re describing is that you have feelings for him!” 

‘Feelings’? Rena was confused. “I…I don’t understand?” 

“Oh, you poor dear” Gretel pouted, folding her hands, “What do you think when you look at him?” 

“What…do I think…?” 

Nothing? Well, nothing ‘somewhat’. Maybe she felt a little bit of a charge or spark or something when she saw his face or whatnot. And he had dimples when he smiled and while she told him when he first came his eyes were strange they were rather mystifying or…‘something’? Or…or why was she looking at his face like that? “I…He…has dimples.” 

“What?” Gretel laughed charmingly, “Well, he does. What do you think of those ‘dimples’?” 

Yes, Rena, dimples. His face did something strange when he smiled, how amazing. Except it did warm her heart and made it skip so… 

“…I…dunno. My heart does funny things when I see them. And his eyes.” And lord, without his shirt, what was that about? 

“Oh, you. You’re infatuated but I bet you’ve been told your whole life not to even desire such a thing, haven’t you?” Gretel murmured. 

‘Infatuated’? As in she had _romantic_ feelings for Liam? What the hell even _were_ romantic feelings? Weren’t they nonsense? 

…Nonsense such as her heart pittering over his damn eyes and dimples and him saying ridiculously sweet things? Or ogling the bloke when he was missing his shirt? 

Gaping, her core now filled with horror, she rapidly shook her head. “N-No, no, that’s-that’s _ridiculously_ foolish! W-Why, he doesn’t get romantic feelings, especially for people he considers a friend!” 

“That doesn’t have anything to do with your feelings though, dear. Liam _is_ a complicated lad but I can see why you’d fall for him. He goes an exorbitant amount of extra miles for people.” 

This was insanity, Rena, _insanity._ He asked early on in this ‘affair’ about ‘love’ and you’d told him then that was a ‘rich man’s game’ yet here you were seeming to be wanting to enter the game too? “How do I fix this?” 

“Fix it? 

Rena nodded rapidly. “How do I get rid of such feelings? I don’t want them and they’re of no use to me.” 

Her elder simply groaned. “You embrace them, Rena. You embrace them, you use them, you see what you can do with them, and then you decide how you want to address them. Simply ‘getting rid of them’ is something I don’t think many have accomplished.” 

‘Embrace them’? As in, after telling Liam she was simply using him to get out of Galeton, tell him now that she was holding feelings for him? Absolutely _not_. All she’d been was trouble for him from the beginning and he’d told her himself that he didn’t have the ability to have such feelings! No. She’d have to _try_ to get over them and prevail where apparently many others had failed. There was no room for ‘feelings’ here. 

Oh, but Lady Middleton just smiled knowingly when she thanked her for her advice and returned to the bedroom they were currently using. It was spoken about lightly in crowds but it was most likely Gretel that pursued her husband and she’d clearly gotten what she wanted. Again, a ‘rich man’s game’ and more so a game where all the players were interested in participating. That was completely _not_ what was going on here. 

Rena froze when she opened the door. Liam was curled around one of the extra pillows, swirls of his hair against the fabric and around his cheeks gently. It was the lack of shirt, she told herself gravely. Once again he’d stripped it off and caused her to stray in order to force herself to repent and learn the error of her ways. She confessed internally to the sin that she might have appreciated his man nipples for no good reason. 

Starting to crawl back into bed, nauseous, she stopped once more when he suddenly sighed deeply, burying his face into the pillow. After another moment, he turned his face again and his eyes fluttered open. Looking up drearily, he stared at her for a moment…before he smiled, puzzled. “…Good morning. You’re up early…” 

“A-Ah yes, I-I couldn’t sleep very well.” 

Liam frowned, scratching his cheek, “That’s no good…you’re hardly eating and you don’t seem to be resting very well. Come back to bed.” 

About to stammer out an excuse, she decided to relent. Acting strangely about an act you were just prepared to commit anyway was loony. She slipped back into bed and he covered her with the blankets, relaxing back onto his side and closing his eyes once more. Rena stared and flushed, clenching her eyes shut. He had such a soft face…but at the same time it read some sort of masculinity. Or was she over evaluating again? 

Yes. She’d get rid of these feelings, so help her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A ‘defining moment’. 

Liam had been fast asleep when Rena started choking and sobbing in her sleep. That’s where that rat bastard could run wild and he had no power to try to stop him. Putting his shirt back on quickly, not wanting to alarm her with his nudity, he gently roused her. 

The poor girl hiccupped and attempted to catch her breath in vain for a few moments before trying to insist she was fine. Nonsense. She didn’t _have_ to be fine, especially not because everyone said she ought to be because it was ‘her fault’. And clearly she _wasn’t_. 

So he’d propped the pillows up so he could lean up and let her lie against his chest. For a while she seemed absolutely apprehensive, sputtering that she _was_ fine. But he hummed to her and gently stroked her hair, her cheek against his shoulder. Holding her waist for a bit, he smiled to find she had dozed off, her lips lightly parted with her soft breaths. She was so blooming cute. 

He jumped when his phone rang. Glaring, he looked at the caller ID. Elam…prepared to let it ring and text he’d call him back later, Liam realized it was like five in the morning in the U.S. so it may have been an emergency. Clicking it to privacy, he answered softly, “Hello?” 

“Yo!” 

‘Yo’ did not mean emergency, he thought grimly. “Why are you up so damn early?” 

“Um, the Spring Fireworks Mission ended today?” Elam said in this ‘duh’ tone. 

Maybe to a laymen that’d be a ‘what does that even mean?’ but it actually made Liam’s heart sink with woe. “Oh, don’t _remind me_ , you bastard. Was it fun? Did grandpapa win anything?” 

“You’ll hate this even more: he got the _Vernal Blade_.” 

DAMN IT. “I have wanted the Vernal Blade since I was _twelve,_ are you _kidding me_?” 

No, Liam, stop being a nerd. You could have been at home playing Bion with your grandpapa and brother until 5 am or here fighting this lunatic patriarchal society of nonsense. He had to have _priorities._

Though…funny how he was so embittered to be here at all but now his stay had been validated by Rena. Glancing down at her, he frowned as he wispily wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger. This color was so lovely… 

“Oi, are you listening to me, bozo?” 

“Oh, don’t make me miss Boston’s bewildering slang as well, igit. But nah, I stopped listening for a second. What’d you say?” 

Elam groaned, “I was _saying_ that it’s our birthday soon, right?” 

Oh yea, in a week. “Yea…you about to tell me you’re going on some fantastic adventure while I’m here fighting off people with pitchforks?” 

“Please tell me you’re joking” Elam questioned gravely before responding, “No, since your ‘warden’ was so negligent I got mum and dad to request a mandate that you leave the place for a day or two.” 

Liam’s eyes widened. “WHAT? No way.” 

“Yep. So long as you don’t leave Europe. Minty and I were thinking we’ll fly in though and we can all spend a couple days rolling around and exploring London. Unfortunately Cassidy has a college thing that week and Cody’s going to go see his father while the man’s back from his art tour.” 

Disappointing but entirely understandable. His heart beat rapidly at the sheer _idea._ “It sounds _spectacular,_ but Ren--” 

… _Wait_. He gawked, looking down at Rena as she slept peacefully. They shared the same exact birthday! And from the sounds of it no one would _mind_ if she went out of the commune for a bit. “I-I want to bring Rena.” 

“Oh yea, she was born on the same day, right? No problem, I’d say. You want me to get Mint to bring her some modern clothes?” 

_Oh my God_ . “Oh my God, that’d be _awesome_. I-I don’t know what size she wears--” 

“She’s like a shorter Mint, I’m sure they’re around the same size…well, I dunno about her feet--” 

“I’ve gotten her boots, she’s a six.” 

Elam snickered, “You would know about shoe sizes. I’ll bring you something as well.” 

This was _too exciting_. But wait, wait, what were you doing, idiot? You hadn’t asked her if she wanted to go. “One moment before we put this into action, El.” 

Softly dropping the phone, he gently shook her shoulder. Oh, he felt awful, she’d been sleeping so well…nonetheless, she looked up at him, her hazel eyes confused and partially open. He felt a jolt of _something_ and God, what was his problem lately? “I’m sorry to interrupt your rest, Ren, but um, Elam found a way for me to go out of Galeton for my birthday. I…I would really love it if you went with us too.” 

Gripping her fingers loosely around the cloth of his shirt, her eyes closed again before she mumbled. “That’s fine.” 

Yes! Putting the phone back to his ear, he almost exclaimed loudly, “She said yes!” 

“Wonderful. We’ll get her a couple outfits and come in the morning day of. We’ll find a nice hotel and we can enjoy the next day too before we take you home. Sound good?” 

Sounded absolutely f—king SPECTACULAR. “I am about to snap at the seams, Elam, this is exciting.” 

Elam snickered. “It’s a week from now so just try to hold it together. I’ll call you back later, okay? I need to crash.” 

“Okay. Good night.” 

Pressing the phone to his lips, he smiled broadly. He’d been thinking he’d make him and Rena a grand cake and they’d go for a walk or something. He hadn’t imagined he’d get to spend his birthday with Minty Fresh and his brother… 

…And her getting to be there too? That…that just made it even more worthwhile. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Oh God, what had she gotten herself into? 

Liam had been a burst of energy all week. Even going to help Frederick work on the school for seven hours a day didn’t dim his flame. He was _ecstatic_ about this birthday trip. 

Horrifyingly she’d agreed while tired and while she wanted to say perhaps it’d be _better_ if she stayed here, whenever she started ‘about the trip’, his scarlet eyes would set aglow and he was swelling with glee. So instead, she’d stare at him, feeling guilty about even thinking about bursting his happiness, and quickly state that she was quite looking forward to it. Ugh. 

On top of that, she had to find him a present. She knew he’d probably get her one despite her opinion that was _entirely_ unnecessary after everything he’d given. However, Galeton wasn’t quite as stocked when it came to such matters. 

_“Get him a watch. Bloke doesn’t have one”_ Frederick had said when she went to ask his opinion, watching him build the stairs. 

_“No, but have you gotten the chance to play with his phone contraption? It does everything. The blasted thing will even make a sound to wake him up.”_

_“Well, it’s just a piece of useless jewelry then. What benefit is it to him to have his ear pierced yet it is?”_

True. She’d not remarked upon it for she thought it was a ‘sin’ of their outside world when they first came into acquaintance but only one of his ears were pierced and he had a silver stud there. Why? Why one and why on a man? However, when she was looking through more of his pictures she found that one of his friends had his lip pierced, his brow pierced, and the space in his nose pierced like a _cow_. Liam had snickered, correcting her. “ _Septum.”_

Well, great. That was going to be normal out there and she was going to be staring like an idiot. Another reason this trip was a bad idea. Of course, soon, she may be residing out there permanently so… 

Rena sighed, sitting in the tub on the day of this great trip. She thought, perfect, she could proclaim she’d not wear her dated clothes here out there. Leave it to Liam, he was more than prepared and his eyes were like the stars when he expressed a few new outfits were being brought for her. Great. 

So here she was, bathing for this trip, preparing to temporarily leave the only life she knew. 

She was horrified. 

Sighing for the hundredth time as she rinsed her hair, she stared at the bottle of ‘shampoo’ Liam had. She’d asked him around Wednesday when they’d finally returned to his home, finding no one had attempted to attack his abode, why his hair was so soft. He laughed and showed her his ‘regiment’. She’d tried it Thursday and had found herself twirling and playing with her hair all night. Liam had stared at her before looking away. She’d wanted to know why but he merely murmured ‘nothing’. What? Was she being weird?! 

Oh well, she liked it, contently smoothing it out. It felt so perfect, like his hair did… 

…Ugh, wasn’t she working on that ‘getting over it’ plan? She was still thinking about his pretty hair and rigid body… 

What! Flustering, she quickly stood and wrapped one of his towels around her. Nonsense. She could fully diagnose infatuation as ‘nonsense’ now! Putting on just the sheath portion of her dress and a shirt he’d given her since she’d inevitably be changing, she went back to the main part of the home. Liam was packing a small bag, also having secured a satchel of some sort for her. He looked up and smiled some. “Hey, El just called a little bit ago. He said he’ll be here in about ten minutes.” 

Ten minutes. “A-Alright.” 

Liam frowned some, standing up straight and tilting his head, “You aren’t nervous, are you?” 

“Of course I am! I’m leaving the only home I know!” 

He sighed and gently held her shoulders, “And I’ll be there for every step of the way, you know that.” 

…Yes. Bowing her head a bit, she nodded softly. He pet her hair for a moment before there was a knock at the door. Liam smirked, “Oops, forgot my brother and I don’t drive like conscientious human beings.” 

What? Liam went over to answer and he gasped, “Minty Fresh!!” 

Rena frowned, staring as the tall girl from Liam’s picture suddenly cried and hugged his neck tightly. Liam laughed and hugged her back … 

…Oh. 

“Oh Liam, I’m so, so, _so sorry_!” the girl choked, “The further we walked into this place the guiltier I felt for letting them put you here!” 

“Oh, love, you’re so silly” he said warmly, actually kissing the top of her head as he enveloped her shoulders with his arms, “I’m not even mad anymore. It’s okay. That aside, can you _imagine_ Elam in this place?” 

Elam snorted loudly, holding some bags, “I will be the _first_ to say I’d have lost my damned mind and burned the place to the ground. And _months_ ago, at that.” 

‘Mint’ laughed some and wiped her eyes, “I-I guess that’s _one_ consolation. You look…different somehow.” 

“I’ve been addressed as appearing more ‘matured’ but I don’t know how.” 

Standing next to his twin, Elam raised a brow, “…Well, you definitely seem more muscular? And less fatty, you bastard, go eat something.” 

Liam snickered, shoving him, “I eat _all the time_. Right, Ren?” 

Oh, right, nonsense. Crossing her arms, she shot him a look, “Oh yes, a regular pig.” 

“Ouchhh” he drawled before smiling, “Minty Fresh, this is Rena. Rena, this is Miss Araminta O’Shea, our Amazonian princess.” 

Amazonian? The girl clasped her hands, looking excited, “It’s nice to finally meet you! Liam talks to us about you all the time!” 

…Her too? “Cassie really wanted to meet you too! It’s too bad she was busy with school.” 

“Oh yea, speaking of Cassie and in turn Cody, they sent this to you” Elam said, handing Liam two presents. 

Liam pouted, “Oh goodness, they didn’t have to do that…” 

“Cassie said to forgive her for being ‘cheap’ and ‘basic’ but she was low on funds.” 

Tearing the paper on one present, his eyes widened and he gasped, dropping a box onto the bed and opening it. “Oh, these are the retro Jordan Flight 97! They’re not cheap _at all_ and they’re amazing! Oh, my sneaker queen is so awesome!” 

Elam just blinked languidly and Rena was puzzled. Liam _did_ have this peculiar preoccupation with shoes. Sometimes he’d just gaze at his phone and from time to time she’d look to see what he was staring at so intensely only to find him looking at these colorful boots. Why…? ‘Mint’ smirked. “Such a sneakerhead.” 

Liam stuck out his tongue, opening the last present. “Oh man, I’m going to be _styling_. This Calvin Klein shirt matches perfectly.” 

“And some new jeans too” Mint smiled, handing him a bag. 

“Oh, you guys spoil me…” 

Rena yelped when Mint suddenly held up another bag, directing it toward her. “And for you, Rena! I thought these loose peasant style dresses would be perfect.” 

‘Peasant’?! Liam laughed and quickly waved a hand, “Rena, before you get offended: ‘peasant’ is a pretty common style of outfit in our world. It’s not ‘offensive’.” 

“Oh my God, I forgot about that” Mint squeaked. 

‘Peasant’. They addressed clothes as ‘peasant’. Rena sighed deeply and took the bag. “W-Well, thank you. Will I need any help?” 

While she meant ‘was this going to be complicated?’, Mint came with her saying she wanted to ‘fancy her up’ and came into the bathroom with her. Awkward. But, apparently Liam would be dressing on the other side so… 

Ugh. Jealousy. _Nonsense_. Taking off her dress, she stared as she was handed… “Pardon, I’m…ignorant on many things. What’s this?” 

“Oh, it’s a bra. They cup the breasts.” 

Rena stared in wide-eyed bewilderment, now seeing it with different eyes. It…was like a cut off corset. Mint had to horrifically show her how to get it on but…thankfully she offered to turn away when she changed to the ‘panties’ as well. 

When the white ‘peasant’ dress was pulled over her head, Rena stared in Liam’s mirror. In literally what world was this something a ‘peasant’ wore? Perhaps the fanciest peasant in the world! It was a cream colored dress that cut off embarrassingly a bit over her knees but with long belled sleeves and little cut outs on the ends. It dipped a _little_ over her chest but it was surprisingly modest from what she’d heard. The back dipped a bit too, but… 

Mint hummed as she put a brown leather necklace around her neck with some sort of golden pendant. “Your hair is so pretty, Rena! This golden color is perfect.” 

Eh? Shocked, having never been complimented except by Liam, she sputtered that it wasn’t really that special. “Oh, don’t be silly! Here, let me curl it!” 

‘Curl’? Rena was astounded when she used some device and curled the ends of her hair, combing it a bit and then setting a brown hat of some sort on her head. “Simply _darling_. Here, and these brown boots…” 

Rena felt awkward staring at herself. She didn’t…look like herself in her eyes. It wasn’t like she didn’t like the outfit, it just…felt too fancy for the likes of her. She would feel more comfortable if this _was_ peasant attire. It…it felt like more than she deserved. 

“Boys, we’re ready!” Mint announced, heading toward the door. 

No answer came though and Mint peeked out. “Oh, they must’ve decided to wait outside. Well, let’s get you packed too.” 

There was one other outfit for tomorrow and Rena took her own nightgown. Putting it on her shoulder, she grabbed her cloak. She…she didn’t feel comfortable leaving here in this. 

However, when she walked out, Liam was indeed dressed differently, his sleeves bunched up around his elbows. Despite having been quite delighted about those shoes he was wearing sandals. He…he looked somewhat handsome in some way she couldn’t fathom. 

Rena blushed when he glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened. She must’ve looked silly or…or too pretentious. “Oh my God.” 

“Isn’t she too cute?” Mint gushed. 

‘Cute’? Liam smiled…his cheeks got a little pink too. “Well, Ren’s always adorable but…” 

“Be your obliviously flirtatious self later, Liam, I’m ready to go” Elam droned, smacking his shoulder. 

‘Flirtatious’? Liam leered at his brother and offered her his arm. She took it shyly after putting on her cloak. The group walked out, the other three chatting about something and laughing. Rena flustered when people stared at them warily. This was a precursor to the day they hoped for, the day she leaves forever and one more ‘worthless’ woman was out of their hair. Staring at the gates she never dreamed as a child she’d see past, she clenched her eyes shut. Here goes. 

…There were still trees. Outside of the gate, there…there was already something strange. Some sort of metal carriage. Liam laughed uproariously upon seeing it and Elam chopped at his neck. “Shut your face! A mini Cooper was all I felt comfortable driving on these narrow ass streets!” 

“Oh, oh, my lungs” choked Liam, “L-Let me drive.” 

“Knock yourself out” grumbled Elam as Mint grinned, opening the doors pointing toward the back it seemed. 

Rena blinked as Liam opened the front door, taking her hand, “My lady.” 

“Um…” 

Sitting on…something, she swallowed as Liam skipped to the other side. “Jeez…how has it been driving on the opposite side, El?” 

“Mind blowing but I guess I did enough of it in Japan to be okay.” 

Rena frowned as Liam leaned over her, pulling some sort of band across her body. “Yea, that’s true. Love, this is a seat belt. In case of an accident it’ll keep you strapped down and you’re less likely to die.” 

Eh?! Liam did the same thing before causing whatever they were inside to roar to life. Squeaking as the bewildering contraption started to move, Rena gaped as her ‘fiance’ moved to some sort of…path. All she could do was stare out the window in horror. What _was this_? 

Liam played with some buttons on the front for a second before grinning, “Oh, how I missed driving! Man, I’m going to drive a whole day when I get home! AH! Has anyone been driving Scarlet? I don’t want her sitting idle!” 

Scarlet? Mint munched on something, seemed like those crisps, “I think Georgia’s been taking it whenever she goes out.” 

“Sweet-t-t.” 

It played music too? Was there no limit to their combinations of things?! Liam sighed, looking at _something_ else on the front that appeared like a map but on a device like his phone. “Tell me if you start feeling nauseous, Ren. This is going to be a long drive…” 

Nauseous? Looking out the window of the vehicle, she stared. Well…somewhat. Still was a smoother ride than a majority of the carriages she’d ever ridden in. 

Rena frowned when, after perhaps twenty minutes of chattering, Mint started to giggle. She looked back and was startled to find the girl had settled her feet in Elam’s lap and he was…doing _something_ to them. 

“Really, you two?” Liam smirked, having looked in some mirror pointed toward the back. “Elam, you’ve really picked up some odd habits.” 

“I’ll have you know I’m only skilled at this particular habit because of our dear Vera” Elam remarked, lifting Mint’s foot a little to stare at them closer. 

Liam looked shocked. “My pumpkin princess is getting her nails painted?!” 

His twin snickered, grabbing another container with what looked like a ton of sparkles, “Yes, and I’ll give you one solid guess on who started that up.” 

With a laugh, Liam shook his head, “Da is an odd duck, isn’t he?” 

What was the purpose of doing it at all? Why did nails need to be decorated in such a manner? Liam grinned at her, “And I bet my dear Ren here doesn’t know what we even do it for.” 

“Oh, it’s purely fun” Mint waved a hand, “To express…creativity, if you will.” 

Oh, well, that explained why she didn’t understand then. They were a fun imaginative bunch of people and she’d…she’d only had strictly pragmatic matters in her life. She looked to Liam as he happily sang along to whatever was playing on the radio and smiled some. Well…if he were like her then maybe this wouldn’t have worked out the way it had. 

“You can also go to sleep if you like, Ren. We’ll probably be walking a lot when we get to London.” 

It’d been about an hour and whatever this magical carriage was hadn’t delivered them to their destination yet. She glanced at Liam who still seemed entirely pleased about this. He must’ve missed this immensely…the other two, they were asleep, but… 

“I think I’ll be okay” she murmured. 

He chuckled, “Don’t push yourself though…I don’t mind either way, of course. Oh, here, looks like El’s got some snacks.” 

A little peckish, she went through the bag and found a particular chip that Liam liked and she had found rather tasty as well. Some foreign name, ‘Doritos’ or the likes. Opening the bag, she put one in her mouth before absently holding one out for Liam. She yelped when he leaned over and snagged it from her fingers with her teeth. “Brat.” 

He crunched and smiled coyly. No, she supposed she didn’t really mind _that_ much. Opening some of the bottles of that bubbly soda beverage for them, Liam frowned some. “You know…I guess it shouldn’t be shocking but I’m a little depressed this highway looks like every other highway I’d see back home.” 

“Highway…” she murmured, looking out the window. They were passing houses and whatnot and tons of other vehicles such as this. One of them had been almost a mile long, it seemed! It…it was pretty astounding. 

There was some sort of raised space between them that she’d set her arm on. Liam was doing the same so it must not have been unseemly. However, at the two hour mark, her fingers accidentally grazed over one of his. “A-Ah, sorry.” 

He looked to her briefly before blinking back toward the road. “It’s okay.” 

She pretended to look out the window when he curled his small finger around hers to hide her blushing face. So…confusing. And nonsensical how he made her feel. 

Rena raised a brow another hour later as they appeared to be moving faster when less ‘cars’ were on the road. Liam started to sing some weird song. ‘Nobody’s gonna take my car, I’m gonna race it to the ground-d-d!’. That didn’t sound promising, actually. 

“Bloody hell, I forgot your incessant singing, bloke.” 

Liam grinned, “Good morning, bro!” 

Elam leaned between the two seats, his red eyes bleary as he stared at the map device. “…Well, I forgot you’re better at getting places and not getting caught than I am.” 

“We might cut it down by ten minutes which I’m not proud of…” 

Smirking, Elam reached into his bag and took out a bottle of water. “I guess I do kind of miss you sometimes, you dork.” 

“Woah there, not used to an affectionate Elam. I’m getting uncomfortable” Liam drawled. 

He laughed as Elam tugged his earlobe, telling Liam he was easily losing the feeling. No, they did seem like rather loving siblings. One night when they’d been up late in his uncle’s estate, he’d been telling her some things. It was…peculiar to just lie in bed and speak about things. She told him about her few memories in childhood like when her father did send her to ‘wife training’. She apparently had done very well despite the fact she was a lowly nobody. Liam had raised a brow. _‘What do they teach you?’_

_‘Cooking, cleaning, childbearing…pleasing one’s husband.’_

_‘Pardon?’_

For such a ‘conservative’ environment, yes, she was taught the ‘finer nature’ of being a good submissive wife for her husband’s needs. Liam just stared at her. _‘They taught you how to have sex when you were seven.’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘Ren, I can so for a damn fact that if my father said my beloved Vera had to go to a class to learn how to properly ‘serve’ her husband, I’d kill everyone. Luckily da also would kill everyone but that’s sickening.’_

Yes, it had been frightening. They described that it’d hurt the first time, that there’d be a lot of blood and it would depict she was no longer a pure virgin and now a woman. Liam looked annoyed. _‘Not even true’._

_‘I thought you’d never had sex.’_

_‘Well, we also have sexual education but it’s more for safety, what decisions we can make about sex, and what sex leads to—pregnancy and the like. They also describe that sex should not be painful.’_

She supposed…time would tell. She got nervous when she realized she hadn’t mentioned one of the other matters of being engaged so she changed the subject. ‘ _Have you ever had someone you liked, Liam?’_

_‘Hmm? Well…’_

He then told her about this girl he’d been friends with in school that he had started to consider romantically. He wanted to ask her to some affair and apparently his twin grew excited at the aspect. _‘El’s always concerned that I’ll be alone for some reason. There’s nothing wrong with being alone but I guess he thinks I may not be able to handle that.’_

_‘Could you?’_

_‘…I’m not sure.’_

It was a strange tale seeing as Liam insisted Elam was concerned about his wellbeing, especially when it dissolved into Elam snogging with the girl. How does one worry his brother will be alone one second then sleep with her the next? ‘ _It’s…complicated. And honestly, if I wanted to label a woman a bullet I’d probably label her one Elam inexcusably took for me. I think I saw more in the relationship than was actually there.’_

_‘Still seems almost traitorous.’_

_‘Eh. I don’t fault my brother for many things, he’s always been a moody brat but he’s my moody brat twin and I understand him. And he’s been almost nerve rackingly ashamed since then, I personally would like him just to get over it.’_

Rena stared between the two brothers as Elam droned that they ought to have brought Vera. “Then this would have been the best birthday _ever_ ” Liam gasped. 

“Like your dad would let _you two_ take care of your baby sister in another country” Mint snickered. 

Elam looked appalled. “We’ve been taking care of our princess since she was _born_!” 

“Oh, I know. I guess the truth is the trip would turn into worshiping and spoiling her to death instead of your own fun” Mint amended. 

With a laugh, Liam nodded, “It’s true. It’d be like it’s her birthday instead.” 

“WHICH we’re taking her to Coney Island and the Metropolitan Zoo for, by the way!” Elam gushed. 

Rena couldn’t help smirk as Liam gasped loudly, “And we can take her to that doll store too and have a specialized one made for her!” 

Mint snickered as the two instantly went into some plotting over an event apparently rather far into the future. “And you two said you wouldn’t be those sort of brothers before she was born.” 

Yes, they were very loving siblings…Mint inhaled softly in the back, her head moving to the window. Rena had been so busy listening to the boy’s banter that she hadn’t been observing their surroundings. When she looked back out it was like a total change. 

Her first immediate shock? Some of the buildings looked like the ones in Galeton. It…it wasn’t nearly as different as she thought. But then, when they passed what looked like a castle larger than their town square she started to realize this wasn’t Galeton anymore. 

“Eh, seems kind of normal to me” Elam remarked, staring out the window. 

Normal?! Liam smirked back, driving slowly, “I mean, it’s not like these places exist just to appeal to tourists, El, they’re there for people to live in. We just have to find the sights to see.” 

“I did that research” Mint said proudly, taking out a piece of paper, “There’s the Tower of London, the London Square, Westminster Abbey, Trafalgar Square, Hyde Park, the Covent Garden—Buckingham Palace! There’s so much.” 

They were going to visit palaces?! Liam glanced to the side, “Well, I’d say we best do as the Europeans do and abandon the car for the time being and just take public transportation.” 

Rena was breathless when Liam pulled into what seemed like…like a cave, maneuvering one of their devices before driving around in what seemed to be circles until he found space to rest the vehicle at last. Everyone eagerly got out but she…she found herself trapped. 

Yelping when Liam opened the door, he smiled brightly and offered his hand without explanation. Right…he said he’d be here at every step, didn’t he? She…she accepted. 

There were spaces and fields in Galeton but here there were buildings on every side. Those cars were all going up and down the street, making alarming noises at one another and she could smell smoke and oil. Liam’s nose wrinkled similarly to hers, “Yea, I’m not used to that smell anymore either, jeez.” 

“Yep, feel that pollution in your lungs” Elam said drolly, “Now you’re back in civilization.” 

Liam snickered and Mint looked around excitedly, “What do we do first?” 

“I’d say Buckingham Palace. We might be able to get there in time to see the changing of the guard” Elam remarked, looking at his own ‘research’. 

“Ah!” 

She trembled, clenching Liam’s hand tightly, as Mint hugged Elam’s arm and the two walked up the street at ease. There…there were so many people. Liam gave her hand a gentle squeeze, murmuring, “It’s alright, love.” 

…Right. Rena dared to look up at the people they were passing and was a little confused. No one was really casting her dirty looks or anything, just minding their own business and affairs. Some people glanced at her but their expressions weren’t that of disgust. No, just…passing interest. 

…Okay. 

This _palace._ It was _huge._ All she could do was stand in awe. This…this was _normal_? She gasped, clasping her hands, when a group of men adorned in fancy red clothing and tall fluffed hats did… _something._ “Dude, you think they’ll let us take a picture with them or is that against the law?” 

“I see pictures online all the time with them. I’m sure it’s just standard everyday procedure now” Elam assured. 

A picture with the soldiers? After the ceremony was over, Liam did ask one at the gate if they could take a picture with him. The man didn’t even crack an expression but, as Elam said, he seemed okay with it. Rena…felt shy with the matter but stood next to Liam and smiled a little. 

The castle was spectacular. Golden carriages, gardens—Liam pointed to a picture of this kindly looking older woman and said ‘I think she didn’t even really need the serum, she lived _forever_ ’. Mint snickered and told him ‘that’s your Queen you’re talking about’. A queen! Liam just grinned and said he was American though. “Pardon my ignorance but America doesn’t have queens?” 

“Mm, no…a very…very long time ago we said ‘f—k that’, rebelled, had a war against England, and now we have a president.” 

‘President’? “Is that much different than a queen or king?” Rena frowned as they walked the corridors. 

Mint snapped a picture with her phone of something, shaking her head, “They’re both positions of power but I guess the difference is the people of the United States elect our president. Or, we choose them.” 

“Also, Britain isn’t really run by a king or queen anyway. The titles simply exist as figures of a time gone past” Liam added. 

Oh…still, to see such old regality was more than she’d ever imagined. Prepared to ask shyly if there were _more_ palaces such as this, her stomach growled. Oh dear. Liam groaned, “Blimey, I’m starving myself.” 

“Dude, we have to see their version of Chinatown” Elam said, “We can get lunch there.” 

Her ‘fiance’s’ eyes suddenly seemed so…overwhelmed. “ _Chinese food_? I _am_ back in society!” 

‘Chinatown’? Rena could barely turn and look around fast enough when they got on some sort of…open version of that car. Longer too. They had seats in the top of the thing! Liam directed them all to pose for a picture together so he could send it to their other friends. Oh…the pictures were to commemorate them being here. That…that made sense now. 

What happened astounded her past human explanation. At the very least, while London was different than Galeton there were faint wisps of the only home she knew everywhere. When they walked into Chinatown it changed completely when they crossed the gate. 

Lions! Statues of lions and other strange creatures she’d never seen! All over the place was the color red and these sort of paper…orbs! Rena gaped as in the window were smoked ducks. Why, they did that here too?! Liam’s chuckle somehow rose over the dim of the people, his hand returning to hers after she’d actually been the one to part from it. “I know your mind’s probably blown, love, but I don’t want to lose you in this crowd.” 

Oh goodness, he was right. She apologized shyly and he shook his head. “You take in all you want.” 

Biting her lip, she clenched his hand and nodded. He never seemed to mind guiding her along the way at her pace. She’d never have that much patience… 

“ _Oh my God, dim sum_.” 

Elam, who was also allowing Mint to hold his arm, glanced back at his brother. “There’s too many of us to be full off dim sum. Not to mention you’ll probably have to _ease_ Rena into these things. Shark wrapped in a noodle isn’t exactly ‘easing’, that’s more like ‘throwing’.” 

Liam petulantly pouted, “We don’t _have_ to get the shark…but you’re right.” 

“We can always do Japanese, have Rena taste some of your heritage’s food” Mint suggested. 

“Nah, I’d rather take Ren to Japan and have her taste it there. Oh! I can’t wait to take you to our grandpapa’s hometown, Rena, I think you’ll love it!” 

He really did plan to show her so many different things…after asking one of the shopkeepers what they suggested was a good place to eat, a strange custom if she’d ever heard of one, they entered into this…odd building. It was quite pretty with all the gold adornments and bright walls but…it was quite a step outside of the culture she knew. 

“Hot damn, I want all of it.” 

Rena looked up as Liam stared at the menus they’d been handed. Once when she was small she’d eaten at Howard’s Inn, her father a _trifle_ more tolerant then. Of course, she didn’t know how to read the menu and he ordered for her. That…was the only time she’d been in close to a similar situation. Here, she’d…she’d been equally given a menu. Mint too. 

“Odd…I thought this was a Chinese restaurant. Why is there hiragana and katakana in their menu?” Elam questioned, stroking his chin with his free hand. 

What? What was ‘hiragana’? “I’m sure they get a lot of Japanese visitors” Liam said absently, 

Mint gasped, “Oh, we should have a hot pot! I’ve missed doing that with everyone back home, it’s so much fun.” 

Hot pot? “That’s an _amazing_ idea, Minty Fresh. But we’re still pigging out because I have been kept from this for too long.” 

Rena flustered, “Y-You will order something for me, right?” 

He leaned over close, looking over her shoulder, “What’s that word?” 

Eh? She stared at his finger underneath a word. Oh… “C-Chicken.” 

It would have been easy for Liam to just choose what she liked. He knew what she liked to eat, after all. Instead he helped her through the options of meats and she thought for herself that asparagus and chicken sounded good. Liam grinned, “Sounds good. For me, freaking’ _sweet and sour chicken. It’s been too long_.” 

“What the hell’s an ‘aubergine’ anyway?” scowled Elam, still reading. 

“Uncultured swine” Liam said drably. 

Mint laughed as Elam apparently kicked Liam under the table. The question actually shocked her. He didn’t know what an aubergine was? Why? Liam stretched his arm out across the back of her chair, smiling despite his brother’s assault, “Ren, when you get to America, and Elam, being the American boy you are, an aubergine is an ‘eggplant’.” 

“What the hell is an ‘eggplant’?” demanded Ren. 

“An aubergine” Liam laughed, “We just call it ‘eggplant’.” 

What sort of inelegant name was _that_? Oh, well, it’s round, it must be an ‘egg’ plant. Elam actually laughed, “Holy Christ, how does it go from a flowery name like that to our stupendously low ‘eggplant’?” 

Liam explained it, saying that it was a French word that was derived from Arabic and that despite Europeans also being the ones that came up with ‘eggplant’ that Britain used ‘aubergine’. Elam had the drabbest look on his face through his twin’s lesson. “And I guess you just wanted to research that too.” 

“I am a bundle of useless knowledge, good sir!” 

“And how” snorted Elam, looking down again, “I say we get the hot pot with the crabmeat and the pork belly because, regardless of what they call it, I hate ‘aubergine’.” 

Liam nodded, “Let’s do it.” 

“Two hot pot, you guys?” Mint smirked. 

“Darling, I promise you not a crumb of food will fall in this place” Liam said solemnly. 

A waiter, a _male server_ , came and took their order. She was scared out of her mind when it came to her. “T-The asparagus with chicken, please.” 

And, startling her once more, he didn’t seem disgusted or anything. He just scribbled down their orders and said he’d return with their drinks shortly. 

Right. She was a person here. 

So uncomfortable with that knowledge, she dared once more to absorb her surroundings. There were other families and people there, eating and chattering amongst themselves. Rena wasn’t certain she’d seen a family eat somewhere together except at home. The inn was mostly for visitors or those needing a fast bite while working, not...time together. 

The food arrived rather quickly in the scheme of things and she stared at…whatever it was. It seemed to have some sort of brown sauce she wasn’t expecting. Unraveling her napkin, she set it in her nap and picked up her fork. Taking a small portion of chicken, she nipped it… 

“…Oh. That’s rather good.” 

Liam smiled, picking up…what, sticks? “There’s _so much_ you have to taste when we get out of Galeton, Ren, I can’t even explain it.” 

Her mind lost his remark as she watched not only he but Elam and Mint use _sticks_ to eat. Why? What was the matter with forks? And _how_? She was almost gaping as Liam deftly used two _sticks_ to eat food. Liam groaned, his eyes closing as he ate ‘crabmeat’. “That is _so good._ Ren, here, try this.” 

She blushed some as he used his magic to hold food on the end of the sticks and used his free hand to guard the dripping in order to hold it out for her. Sheepishly biting it off, she frowned. “…What a different flavor. Crab.” 

Liam suddenly groaned again but this time it sounded exasperated. “Oh my God, you’ve never had seafood.” 

“The absolute _horror._ But then, we are from a coastal state” Elam shrugged, eating some of the pork, “I guess the midland states probably don’t eat it a lot either.” 

“Yea, I _guess_ that’s true…we’re crushing seafood too when we get to Boston, Rena.” 

‘Seafood’. So…fish, basically. Though this did seem a bit different than fish. 

While she and Mint ended up filling off a good majority of the dishes they ordered, it did end up seeming like Liam nor Elam had seen food a day of their life. She stared as he patted his belly, clearly satisfied, and smiled toward her. “Dessert?” 

“ _I couldn’t eat another bite_.” 

Mint giggled, Elam _also_ looking at the menu once again. “Mind, I definitely can eat but these two are like bottomless pits.” 

“So it seems” Rena sulked at Liam who seemed disappointed. 

“Well, I’d say we can wait for dessert until tonight anyway” shrugged Elam, closing the book, “Have some cake or gelato.” 

Liam’s face picked up immediately. _“Ice cream.”_

So excitable. However, Rena felt the blood drain from her skin when the waiter returned and asked if they were ready for their ‘check’. What did that mean? Check what? 

Well, she got sicker when she realized it was money. 

How could she eat so freely when she didn’t have a _coin_ to her name?! Yes, Liam bought her things obsessively but she’d never actually _ordered_ and had him do so. Starting to panic, she squeaked when he jabbed her in the cheek. “You stop that fretting, young lady. I most certainly can’t expect you to have money in a place that abhors money and I almost most certainly wouldn’t have asked you to come if I were going to starve you. I’ve got this.” 

“Y-Yes, but I-I could have bought something cheaper--” Not that she knew what cheap was here, but… 

“Darling, our great-grandpapas have deposited some unthinkable amount of money into our accounts and I assure you I am far from going broke so you have whatever you want. I don’t have my Vera so I’m going to spoil you today. It’s your birthday too, after all.” 

Just…why? When she had nothing to offer and was in some stupid feelings about him that he in fact told her in confidence he wasn’t capable of and… 

After that was all handled, they did walk around ‘Chinatown’ for a while. Liam and Elam came out of one store with what seemed to be sharp star shaped knives. Why…? Mint stared at the brothers who certainly had the most devilishly suspicious looks on their faces. “No. Whatever it is you’re both thinking, _no_.” 

Mint was their oldest friend, Liam would say. He’d known her since he was five and naturally they were quite familiar with one another. The redhead saw what appeared to be a sort of flowered barrette and gushed about how pretty it was before setting it back, saying it wouldn’t suit her. Elam scoffed and, much like Liam, got it for her. She _also_ balked at this ‘spoiling’ but Elam clipped it into her hair. While Liam had varying degrees of smiles, Elam was a bit more stoic. Alas, even she understood this different smile he gave Mint. Oh… 

Liam frowned when they got to Hyde Park and Mint gushed out that she and Elam were going to ‘go off’ for a few and that they explore on their own for a while. What? Elam seemed a little puzzled too as she tugged him away but he allowed it. Rena glanced at Liam as he crossed his arms. “Well…it’d be nice but seems unlikely at this point.” 

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing. Come on, let’s go explore!” 

This world was insane. One moment she was admiring all the fountains and greenery, the next she was in a paddle boat. She raised a brow when Liam started singing something peculiar, ‘sha la la la la la’. Okay. “Oh, this is so fun. Are you enjoying yourself?” 

“I…I am.” 

“You’re not just telling me that, are you?” he murmured, seeming concerned. 

She shook her head, “No, I-I really am. I-I’m just a little overwhelmed because we’re in one _city_ and-and there’s so much out there I don’t know.” 

“It is a little daunting” he smiled, “But don’t worry. A lot of it we’ll get to experience for the first time together. I’m not a totally travelled guy myself.” 

Together…when this first started she hadn’t thought there’d be a ‘together’. She didn’t know when that shift was made and why now that was her greatest comfort. She was…used to being alone. 

Liam’s face brightened when they passed a sign upon giving the boat back. Oh goodness, what was going on in that head of his now? Rena was mortified when he sat her on a pretty ornate wall, saying he’d ‘be right back’. He was leaving her _by herself_? What of his promise?! 

But he sprinted off and she felt _terror_. What if someone just carried her off?! …Well, you’re not quite a child, Rena, that ought not happen. 

“Excuse me.” 

Almost jumping out of her skin, Rena quickly looked to her side. A young man was standing there, a cap on his head similar to those worn in Galeton. What did he want though? Was this his wall she was sitting on? “Are you okay?” 

“A-Ah, y-yes, I-I’m just waiting on someone. I’m sorry” she blurted. 

“Oh, alright. Good day, miss” he smiled, tipping his hat. 

…What _even_? Completely bewildered by that exchange as he continued along his way, Liam happened to return. He also looked…somewhat confused. “Huh…what was that about?” 

“I don’t know. He just walked up to me and asked if I were alright and I told him I was waiting for someone.” And for him to treat her so politely. What was this place? 

Liam silently stared after the man before sighing, “He probably was going to ask for your number or something.” 

“My number? What is that?” 

“Well…phone number. It’s basically how one gets asked out on a date.” 

_WHAT?_ “Don’t be _ridiculous_. No one would cross me on a street and think to ask me on a date” she scowled, almost offended. 

“ _That’s_ ridiculous. You’re absolutely adorable” he scoffed in return, sitting beside her. 

Stupid bloke, always so candid, she thought as she flustered. He gazed off before shrugging, “Ah well. I wanted you to have this.” 

Oh good, _more_ money he was spending. However, he handed her what appeared to be a bloom he picked from somewhere. It was beautiful, like a lily but…different. Liam smiled and gently brushed his finger over the petals. “It’s a lotus. It just kind of floats on water, if you will.” 

Again, _magic_. Liam sighed and rested his forehead against hers, “I told you what ‘minori’ means in my mum’s language, Japanese. ‘Ren’ means lotus or kind of like water lilies and I always thought that was quite pretty…despite being something I’ve only heard as a guy name.” 

“So you call me by a male name? I don’t want it now” she leered. 

He laughed and hugged her shoulders, “I did look up your name meaning. It’s ‘peaceful’. My peaceful water lily…what an unfitting description.” 

The idiot laughed more when she pinched his side, claiming he was kidding. Probably not, even she doubted those things described her. She sulked a bit as she leaned against his shoulder and gazed at the water. Peace…she’d probably never had that until he showed up. 

“…Ren?” 

She glanced up at Liam. He had that perplexing look on his face again, like he wasn’t completely present in his softened eyes as he gazed at her. For a moment he didn’t say anything then his eyes widened and he grinned. A nervous grin though. “A-Ah, nothing. C’mon, let’s go find those two. We have other places to go, you know!” 

“Yes…” 

…Okay. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“ELAM, he’s YOUR twin, how can YOU not see it?!”_

_Elam Middleton sighed as he walked around the park with Mint. Despite seeing Rena and his brother often, Mint was making them avoid the two. For a brief second he got his hopes up that this was about something else…_

_“Mint, this is Liam we’re talking about. We both know Liam is like this sapmaster with everyone and from the untrained eye he acts couply with all his female friends” Elam remarked, pausing at a memorial._

_Mint looked unsure. “Yes, we both know Liam and I know this is different! Look at the way he’s looking at her!”_

_If it were literally ANYONE else, Elam would concede but if he’d learned one thing about his blood it was you don’t take anything his twin did at face value. When he was younger he thought Liam’s adamance and disinterest in romantic endeavors was bizarre. Now he’d learned to accept that Liam wasn’t bizarre, it just was the way he handled himself. And, apparently that meant he didn’t really do things like that. Elam wasn’t going to paint a picture that simply wasn’t there._

_But…well, they were really cute together, he thought weirdly when they found Liam taking pictures with her by a fountain. He would almost call it a ‘shame’ but he accepted his brother’s take on romance._

_No, he…he wouldn’t get his hopes up._

The song of droplets against metal hummed somewhere in the distance. It was a soothing melody and were it not for a sudden determination to figure out its source she would have allowed it to be a lullaby. 

Rena Hayworth forced her eyes open, finding herself underneath a blanket in the back of the ‘car’. It was dark except for some sparse light in the distance and apparently outside this cave it was raining. 

She looked around, finding Elam fast asleep in the seat where the wheel was that controlled the carriage. Mint had taken the seat she had previously, curled on her side and leaning hard against the window. Glancing to her side, she found finally Liam also leaned over against the door, his lips lightly parted. What had happened…? 

Going over the events of the day in her mind, she remembered them shopping in a ‘Covent Garden’ or something. They went to one store which Liam proudly declared belonged to their grandmum. She’d been horrified to think she’d meet an elder in his family but he assured her she wasn’t there. Thank goodness. 

A particular dress seemed to catch his eye and he asked her what she thought of it. That it was so lovely and exquisite she didn’t feel she had a right to have an opinion? He scowled at that and said he wanted to buy it for her. _Why_? “Please?” he pouted. 

‘Please’. ‘Please let _me_ buy _you_ something’. He was such a loon and it was such an awkwardly framed question she conceded. To say ‘no’ seemed rude and to say ‘yes’ seemed rude but it was Liam and he’d have most likely bought it anyway. That he was happy she said yes was the only…consolation. 

After more shopping where _she_ had to plead with him to buy _himself_ something, Elam declared when the sun set that it was time to ‘party’. Liam seemed apprehensive and to her that was a sign it was a bad thing, he was _never_ apprehensive. However, with Elam’s assurance they’d be fine, Liam relented and they went to a ‘club’. 

_So many people._ Why? She’d been shocked that they all wanted to be crammed into this one loud place. And the floors were sticky! Appalled that they _decided_ to come here, she’d internally groaned when Liam lit up like a starry night. Oh, so he liked _this_. Swell. 

Apparently it wasn’t just ‘Liam’ and his liquor, but ‘Liam and his twin’ and their liquor. The two ordered an exorbitant amount of drinks. While she was uncomfortable with the idea of being drunk in public, Mint also drank so…she accepted the beverages Liam offered. He just offered them, he didn’t force her so… 

It was a rush. The booze and the frantic lights and the music. Liam drunkenly requested she dance with him and she’d not danced a day in her life. He just laughed and said he’d show her then. Like she’d _ever_ be that nimble. He was a damn slippery eel. 

But when he held her close against him, some of the music seeming calm enough for such things, she found herself wrapping her arms around him tightly. And, for a second, he’d hold her waist or run his fingers through her hair. Then he’d panic and apologize and go back to dancing distantly again. Or they’d all go take ‘shots’. 

The last thing she remembered were all of them walking out, singing off-tune songs she didn’t know loudly in the night. When they made it back to the car, Elam and Liam somehow came to the consensus they were much too drunk to drive and agreed to sleep it off. That was two hours ago now…three am. She’d almost never be up at three am. 

Softly reaching out to wake Liam, wondering if they’d just end up sleeping here tonight instead of the inn Mint had been gushing about, he slowly opened his eyes. No matter how dark, his crimson eyes always shone so clearly… 

“Ren?” he rumbled, his voice heavy. He’d drank enough that he was probably still tipsy, “Ren, are you okay? You cold?” 

She groaned when he pulled her closer and pulled the blanket around them both. Even in a drunken stupor he was concerned about her wellbeing… “N-No, I was just wondering if we’d be sleeping here tonight.” 

“Mm, I doubt it…” he mumbled, “El’ll probably sober up faster…” 

Rena thought he’d fallen back to sleep but after a several minutes of silence, he said softly, “Did you enjoy yourself today?” 

“Eh? E-Enjoy…” 

Enjoyment. That…that was what a good day would be, when she could enjoy herself. And she…she had. Even with how foreign everything was to her, it…it had been good. Also spending it with him…blushing darkly, she nodded. ‘Get over it’, she scolded herself. 

All she could think was to frown when he played with her hair, something he’d been doing a lot of as of late. Also that look she couldn’t understand was on his face, gazing right through her. What was the matter with him too? She…she wasn’t the only one acting crazily. 

“…Rena, can I…can I ask you for something?” 

_Finally_ . Almost _excited_ he finally wanted _something_ from her, she nodded, “Yes, anything.” 

“No, no…” he mumbled, “Please if…if it doesn’t agree with you, I want you to tell me ‘no’ without reluctance. I don’t…I don’t want you to feel obligation.” 

What? “I…I suppose. What is it?” 

“Can I…can I kiss you?” 

…What? 

Her heart felt almost _explosive_ as she stared at him in disbelief. He looked _entirely_ sincere and—and why? _Why_? “W-Why would you want that?” 

“I…I’ve wanted to kiss you for some reason lately and I…I think it’ll help” he murmured, “I told you, I completely understand if you don’t want to, especially so soon…no, never mind, I’m-I’m so insensitive.” 

Rena couldn’t stop the internal racing of ever part of her body, her mind and heart in shambles. Why? Why would he…? But… 

“I…I don’t mind.” 

“Are you sure?” he questioned seriously. 

No, she wasn’t. No one had ever wanted to kiss her before. What if she did it wrong? Was she supposed to close her eyes? Why? 

“…Y-Yes.” 

“…Okay. I’m…I’m not a good kisser. I…I’ve been kissed but I’ve not kissed someone before.” 

“N-Neither have I.” 

He groaned, “I’m going to ruin your first kiss…” 

Rena scowled, her face pulsing as it burned hot. “J-Just do it, bloke. I-I would rather it be with you than anyone else.” 

Liam opened his eyes while she screamed on the inside. What was that _confession_? She would rather it be _him_ kissing her than _anyone_ else?! What gave her such brazen confidence?! He’d probably laugh at her and tell her she was stupid now. 

Instead, he leaned in closer as he’d done today, shyly turning his head and pressed his lips softly against hers. 

She could feel the blood in her ears, ringing in her head. Her whole entire life she thought of the devouring kisses men gave their wives if they even bothered with the affection. It was so possessive and cloying that she thought the biggest blessing would be to have someone that didn’t want kisses. She thought their wedding kiss, her first, would be that sort of ugly feeling… 

Rather it was the sweetest kiss she could have never imagined. 

Pulling away, his eyes opened partially. His cheeks were also pink as he gazed at her. She wanted to kick herself when his face melted into horror. “Ren, oh my God, you’re crying. I’m so sorry.” 

Yes, that’s right: _cry_. Cry after he kisses you despite telling you he was nervous about how bad he was. No, you idiot, explain _quickly_. “N-No, i-it’s not that. P-Please, understand, I-I didn’t think I’d enjoy my first kiss o-or first anything and-and I-I’ve been so frightened about such affections and-and i-it was nice and I’m-I’m so relieved. I-I’m glad it-it was you.” 

_Eloquent_ , Rena. Almost drowning in embarrassment, she dared to look at Liam and found him staring at her in this befuddled amazement. He probably thought she was _insane_. 

“You are so bloody _cute._ May I kiss you again?” 

Gaping, alarmed by this _very_ confusing response, she nodded bashfully. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist but it was still the same tender affection. Hugging his shoulders, she kissed back. She…she’d never thought she’d kiss back either but nothing was going to plan with Liam, was it? 

Rena felt hot when he moved to kiss her cheek, her jaw. Again she was baffled when they weren’t possessive or lewd but so loving and gentle. 

They were breaking enough boundaries but she pushed him back softly against the door, almost on top of him but kissing his lips again. So soft and warm…this…this isn’t what she imagined at all. 

“Ugh…” 

They both yelped and leaped up, frantically parting when Elam suddenly groaned. Liam’s brother sat up against the seat and looked off silently for a few minutes. Did-did he hear any of that? 

“…Liam.” 

“A-ah, yea?” 

“…You remember April Phillip’s party?” 

What?? Liam nodded slowly, “Yes…” 

“You remember how we passed out and threw up all over the front porch?” 

“Uh, yea…” 

Elam turned the key that started the carriage, shaking his head, “It’s going to be _that_ kind of hangover.” 

…He didn’t hear anything. Her heart calmed on _that_ aspect but…good grief, they were just _kissing_! Why?! Liam silently rested his palm over his mouth, his elbow rested on the window sill as they finally started for the hotel. What…what had made him do that? She…she didn’t understand. 

…Why her? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

This…was weird. 

Lying in his bed in Galeton, he sleepily opened his eyes. In any logical place, in and of himself, he’d have spazzed completely out when Rena crawled up his body. Crawled up his body seemingly naked at that. No, instead he gazed at her, her golden brown hair curled around her pale shoulders as she stared at him. 

He breathed out when she leaned in close, kissing him as she had in the car. It was probably the first time in his life he could remember someone doing something that made all the blood in his head rush…other places. At least somewhat and briefly. It…it was kind of a tingly experience, he’d say. 

Having been kissed by two different women he was quite fond of before, Liam wasn’t comfortable saying where he stood when Rena did so. It…it was totally different from Iris and Cassidy. He just…he hadn’t wanted to stop. Not to say he wanted to cease the other two but… 

Rena pulled away from his lips, gazing up at him with her hazel eyes. He said it all the time about his pumpkin princess, that she was simply the cutest thing to ever exist. And Mint was cute and Cassie was cute…but something about Rena’s cute made him want to touch her hair or kiss her. And when she looked at him like that and felt like trembling inside…? 

Ah, there was the blood rushing again, he thought drearily as she kissed him again. Never…in his life… 

Like silk, his ‘fiancee’ whispered softly in his ear, “…Be gentle…” 

Hell. 

Liam opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of the shack. No, Rena wasn’t crawling up his body naked and in fact she wasn’t even sleeping beside him. No, that was Elam…and…what was _that_? 

A bead of sweat rolling down his nose, Liam slowly pushed his sheets down. 

He was glad they were alone in this area because the bellow he gave probably would have raised the dead. “OH MY GOD!” 

His younger twin sat up straight, startled out of his slumber and looked around in an alarmed daze. “What?! What’s going on?! What’s the— _OH MY GOD?!”_

There was an all too bewildering moment of panic as Elam started screaming too, Liam quickly pulling his sheets back up to his chin. He was pretty sure he was also red from the crown of his head to his _shoulders_. Wh-Why? Elam rasped out in horror, “W-W-What is _wrong with you?!”_

“I-I don’t know, this has never happened before!!” 

“What do you mean it’s never happened before!?” 

“Well, of course it’s _happened before_ but not because I-I had a _dream_!” 

Elam was still angry…at first. “And when I _am sleeping in the same bed--…_ wait, what?” 

Liam buried his face in his hands. He thought he had everything together and now he had _no idea_ what was going on. His life was being turned around because of his fake fiancée. Elam looked curious now instead of disgusted. “A dream about _who_?!” 

“I forgot.” 

“Liam.” 

Sulking, he leaned back against the cold headboard and closed his eyes. What even? “Rena. I…I had a very light, vanilla dream about Rena.” 

Elam’s eyes widened. Liam flushed, pulling the sheet up to his nose. “I…I mean, I…I don’t know how. I…I’ve…seen her naked which…which didn’t help…” 

“You’ve seen her _naked_? By accident, I presume.” 

“Well…no” Liam squirmed, “She, uh, she thought I was being nice to her once and…and her father suggested I was doing it to get sex out of her _so-o-o_ she…came here and stripped. It’s…a quasi-long story.” 

Elam just stared at him as Liam tried to calm his blood…not happening. “And…and when we were all asleep in the car, I…I asked her if I could kiss her.” 

“ _What_?” 

“I-I’d wanted to kiss her all day—really, for probably two months now, and-and I guess I was loopy enough to actually go _through_ with it…” 

Oh God, what was going on? “A-And she’s so cute and-and the kisses were so nice. I-I guess if you hadn’t woken up it…it might have led to making out. She-she was on top of me, a-another part of the dream--” 

Elam looked _shocked_. Like Elam was the deadpan one so the expression was almost out of character. “Are you telling me you’ve seen this girl _naked_ because she was going to have sex with you and, the pure snowflake you _are_ , was almost making out with her in the back of a car?! This is incredible! Mint was _right_!!” 

Unable to really remark on that, Elam was doe-eyed. “I mean…it’s weird you had to come _here_ of all places to find someone but you’re going to like…fully confess, right?” 

“Of course not! This isn’t _normal_ , Elam! I mean, it took years for me to like Catherine even _possibly_ like this and I haven’t even been here a _year_ and I’m already to this stage with Ren?” 

His twin rubbed his chin rather thoughtfully. “That is true…of course, you also have to reason that you’ve seen _more_ of Rena. You’ve spent almost every day together for the last eight months. Not to mention you’ve been supporting one another through very tough circumstances. It’s not unreasonable that your feelings accelerated a bit faster.” 

…What? Liam stared at him for a moment before looking out the window into the black nothingness. When they got to the hotel in London, he had to carry Mint to their room. Elam, cranky and fast approaching a hangover then, fell into bed beside the girl and said ‘since you sleep with Rena anyway’. That night that was the _opposite_ of more comfortable but…well, she had a nightmare again and he still offered his hand. He wasn’t going to let confusing kisses keep him from being there for her. 

The next day while they were finishing their visit, while Rena had been squeamish and quiet around him and himself not much better, she finally came up to him and handed him a little parcel. _“For…for you. It’s…it’s not special.”_

It was a leather watch. A classic timepiece that was seldom seen nowadays but, well, it was kind of neat. He put it on his wrist and assured her it was very special and he’d treasure it. He’d gotten her a lot of things that would have been better for her birthday previously but he got a pair of earrings for her to match her necklace. Just understated diamond studs…then horrifically he realized her ears weren’t pierced and why would he assume that? 

Rena stared at them and said she could pierce her ears…after fretting that she only wanted to do so because he was giving her earrings, she insisted heatedly and they went to a parlor that did such things. Once the bloody deed was done, the piercer put the earrings in and advised her not to remove them for some amount of months. It’d been so long since he’d had his done he forgot that and worried that she would consider it too ostentatious. Alas, she assured softly that she didn’t mind that at all. _She was so cute_. 

Mint parted with them in London, flying back to Boston from there since Elam had to turn the car back in after driving them back. They arrived back late, taking some pit stops in other towns and that’s why his twin was here now. When they got to Galeton they were met immediately with an annoying surprise. Peter Hayworth. 

The man was wandering around the area as if waiting before he caught sight of them. He gave Rena a look, probably because of the adorable cream colored baby doll dress Mint had gotten for the second day that cut off a whole centimeter above her knees. Aggravating at best. Nonetheless, he approached his mortified daughter. _“I suppose your…beau here has somehow altered the disdain behind your circumstances.”_

Ugh. Yes, the circumstances of her being nearly assaulted. Bastard. Disgusted and prepared to tell her father he was a _parasite_ , the son of a bitch went further. _“Please return home immediately. There are things we need to discuss.”_

Oh, so now suddenly you needed her back after her reputation was ‘repaired’ from situations no fault of her own? Bastard! Liam wanted to rip him a new one but Rena agreed. She _agreed_. He wanted to break something. Why didn’t she understand she didn’t _deserve_ this? All he wanted was his cook back now that she wouldn’t drown him in ‘shame’! 

_“I know, Liam…just…for now, I think I would prefer it this way. Just to think things over.”_

Right. Because they were almost making out a day ago and that was astounding. Also, to be just the two of them in a one bedroom shack soon enough…no, he didn’t want it to be with her _father_ but she was right: they needed separation. The fact of the matter was, yes, he’d not been through the sort of ordeals he’d been through with Rena with Cassie, Mint, or Catherine. He hadn’t had to help someone get enough food to feed themselves and their bastard father well. Certainly he’d worked in food kitchens and donated cans but this time he was right there with her. 

To have to look so deeply for a person’s inner workings, to understand them, that had taken effort. Rena had had eighteen years of people telling her she was worthless, a ‘minnow’ not even worth the time, a being to be preyed upon. Eight months they’d been together and she’d let him crack at that surface through patience and time together. He saw his friends almost every day, sure, but not…not like that. No, they were off partying and drinking or up to shenanigans, not…not helping someone realize they could be happy too. 

She…she was so perfect, he thought in a weird rush, shocking himself. Not the sort of ‘flawless’ perfect people wanted to hold their potential love interests or significant others to but just her as a human being? It…it was kind of like how Elam would say ‘Mint’s perfect’ while acknowledging there were things that he wasn’t completely in love with about her. Or his da about his mum or any of his uncles about their wives. It didn’t make sense though to say ‘perfect’ because that meant they were some impossible being but it was the only word that fit because… 

…Even…even with the little things that might be seen as a ‘flaw’, they…they just…made it a part of who they were and who they were was perfection. 

“Oh my God” he whispered. 

Elam looked at him questioningly. Holy _God_. He thought this was something bewildering and _minor_. He thought he’d kiss her and then they’d be friends again just like Cassie and Iris! And…and of course he’d be her friend _regardless_ but the wanting to kiss her wouldn’t go away! The night she’d been happily twirling her hair and the time she asked him to sing to her, those weren’t just one time deals! 

“Oi, oi, stop being so dramatic” said Elam, of _all people_ , as he sobbed and buried himself under the covers. “Maybe you’re like mum and just needed time to get to know someone that you can connect with. Not to mention eight months is still a pretty damn long time to me. It’s not like you need years and years to build at least an interest. I think this is good for you.” 

“I was jealous” he said gravely to himself, “I was jealous when I thought maybe she’d like other guys when we get back to the States. I don’t want to be jealous, it’s not my business.” 

Elam rolled his eyes, “And a perfectly natural feeling, Liam. People either want to reject their feelings entirely or validate them far too much. All feelings are there for a reason, the only problem is how we as people act on them.” 

…Yea. Still. Elam sank back into bed, closing his eyes. “You’ll tell her though, won’t you?” 

“I’ve…never had to do that.” 

“You ought to. No matter how she responds, this is the first time you’ve been _this_ flustered over someone. She must be special.” 

Liam glanced at his brother’s side view as he went back to sleep. Yes, she was. Just…was he the one that wanted to possibly ruin the relationship that was already here? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Matters of the heart and Government did not make a happy mix. 

Liam stared long and hard at his Government textbook. Somehow the various civil cases that shaped his country were extremely uninteresting right now. Like, they probably would have been disinteresting _anyway_ but with all that was on his mind it was excessively disinteresting. 

He walked with Elam to the gate and his twin gushed, as usual more excited about his romantic life than him, that he go express his undying love to Rena. Liam was floundering on it extremely and while under most circumstances he’d go and see if she wanted to hang out, today he just went home and tried to catch up on homework. No, that…wasn’t how that worked apparently. 

…They could talk about it. Standing with some relief, he rubbed his hands together. That’s right, talking! She could tell him why it wouldn’t work and he’d tell her his concerns and either they’d resolve them and still be friends or… 

…Or…what was the other option? 

Just as he was about to go out the door toward her house, he yelped when on the other side Rena was already there. Holy crap. 

His heart was ringing in his ears and his words were already muddling and crashing on his tongue. She stared at him, just as startled. Holy crap. 

“U-Uh, hi!” he blurted. 

“Hello…” she murmured. 

Oh God, why was he the living persona of sap? Her eyes alone melted him to the core. “Um…may I come in?” 

“O-Of course! S-Sorry.” 

“No…” 

Coming in, he rushed to his stove and poured her a cup of tea. She took it and smiled some as she sat at the table. “I’m sorry I left so abruptly last night.” 

“Oh, no, I understand” Liam insisted softly, making himself some coffee he bought while in London, “I’m…I’m admittedly still a little upset you went home with your da.” 

“Well…there was more reason to it than I imagine we thought.” 

What? With a frown, he sat across from her. “What’s up?” 

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, gripping her cup gently. “…The fellow that wanted to marry me is coming to visit tomorrow.” 

…Wait, what? 

Liam stared at her as she nervously drank her tea. Wait, what? That guy was still even a _factor_? He’d almost forgotten! “O-Oh.” 

Rena stared at him. What…what was he supposed to do? She’d probably feel obligated to meet the guy since her father arranged it, damn it. But that’s all it was. They’d planned this far too long for her to actually just stay here. So he smiled. “Well…I…I guess your da still wants you to, right?” 

“Oh, very much so” she groaned some, looking away. 

“All right…” 

She pursed her lips and finished the last bit of her cup, standing, “W-Well, that’s all I wanted to say. Um, the food supply isn’t bad so we probably needn’t worry about the plot anymore right now. You leave in three weeks so it’s unnecessary.” 

‘You’? “Um…okay. Let me walk you home.” 

“No, that’s fine. I need to stop by the market” she waved a hand. 

…Uh oh. He’d done something wrong. What did he do wrong?! Panicked, he quickly followed her, “T-That’s cool, I-I can still walk with you part of the way!” 

Rena didn’t say anything. What the hell!? What did he do?! He’d done something wrong and he didn’t know what!! Was it the kiss? Maybe it was the kiss, maybe he should have said something about that. Maybe he didn’t put up enough of a fight for the farm plot! She still needed food, why was he being so insensitive? Or maybe her dad said something about going out of the town with him and he should have offered his home back! What was happening?! 

“F-For God’s sake, Liam.” 

He yelped, looking to Rena and found she was tearing up…but not because she was upset, but because she was cracking up. Eh? She turned to face him with a soft smile. They were already halfway to town so his portion was complete but… “You wear your emotions so clearly on your face, you silly bloke. Stop being so fretful.” 

Oh jeez, he did. Blushing, he pouted a bit, “I-I wasn’t fretting…a lot.” 

“But you _are_ fretting” she said solemnly, “It’s okay.” 

Liam closed his eyes as she gently grasped the side of his face. His heart raced and deep inside he wanted her to kiss him again. She kissed his forehead tenderly and scruffed his hair. “I’ll come see you in a few days.” 

“O-Okay.” 

Watching after her, Liam felt a little…nauseous. He probably botched that massively. He should have said at least _something_ about the kiss or…or his feelings. 

‘You’? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

…Sigh. 

Rena Hayworth took the honey-glazed ham out of the fire, setting it on one of the few platters that didn’t have an enormous crack. She’d spent the whole day cleaning and cooking then getting herself clean and dressed nicely. While she would have liked to wear the necklace Liam got her, it seemed too…showy. 

What had she wanted him to say? 

It was unlike her. The night she got back and her father informed her she hadn’t slept a wink. She just lied in her bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. All she could think of was the kiss. She tried to tell herself he was still intoxicated, it wasn’t normal. However, her mind wandered and she told herself it’d be more unlike him just to kiss her for no reason. All those times he was looking at her, he…he must’ve been thinking… 

She cursed herself for her arrogance and went to sleep some time at dawn to wake up an hour later. When she got up she ached to tell Liam what her father informed her, that the fiancé _he_ chose was coming for dinner the following day. Probably some horrible man similar to himself. She…she somehow had come to realize she didn’t want that. 

…She wanted him to say, when she told him about the visit, that it wasn’t necessary because he’d be her husband. Not…not her fake husband. 

But of course it was Liam and he probably was considering ‘her’ feelings. The her he thought he understood—and honestly, rightfully so—would say she was going through with it because her father wanted her to. No, she had no right to be upset that he was giving her the answer she _would_ want. She was the one acting out of character wanting him to give her a specific answer that went _against_ her father. 

He was so silly though. Her upset must have been palpable enough for him to notice and if a being could be easier read than Liam she’d be astonished. Her friend…that’s what it was in his head too. 

But why the kiss? 

Her father walked out of his room, wearing his finest clothing. He’d expressed that _this_ was the one he wanted her to marry. Never mind Liam helped make it so the man had eaten better than he ever had, reestablished her ‘honor’ supposedly in _his_ name, and was willing to take her _far_ away from Galeton. No, all those things were moot because he thought he could get a dowry out of this fellow. 

It was unthinkable. Father’s paid for their daughters to be married, not the man paying the father for the daughter. It sounded as if she’d be his slave. Of course, that…could very well be likely. 

“Do not speak too much. Men don’t like chatty women” her father informed her gravely. 

She just silently nodded. Liam didn’t mind her talking…ugh. Damned infatuation. Infatuation with someone that already informed her he didn’t feel such things. But…but _why the kiss then_? 

Aggravated, Rena let out a breath as a short knock echoed from behind the front door. It was something to evaluate later, now it was time to meet a horrid human being. Her father actually went to answer, putting on the most insincere smile imaginable. No, not insincere. Perhaps ‘greedy’. 

“Lord Blumenthal! It’s good to see you’ve had a safe arrival!” 

“Ah, yes. Apologies for taking so long. I had to sort my affairs in Winchester.” 

Rena folded her hands before her, waiting to be addressed before looking at the man. Another ‘womanly’ trait she learned in class. How boldly she treated Liam before all this, just…speaking to him so liberally. 

“You must be Rena.” 

There. Looking up, she was a little shocked to find a man that appeared to be a trifle bit older than she, perhaps already in his early thirties. With dark wild hair and the clearest green eyes, she was bewildered when he smiled…what? “A-Ah, yes, milord.” 

“Please, call me Klaus” he replied, bowing a bit. 

Eh? ‘Klaus’? As in his first name? Hesitant, she quickly curtseyed, “I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, Klaus.” 

“The pleasure is mine. I must admit that I wasn’t particularly…desiring to wed when I arrived but it was suggested that being unmarried at thirty was unthinkable.” 

Thirty. He was twelve years older than her. Nonetheless, he smiled, “But we’ll see how it goes. I heard you had another gentleman you deemed your fiancé?” 

Before she could address it, her father blurted, “J-Just a misnomer, I assure you. He’s more like a ‘beau’, I’d say. She’s not decided one way or another.” 

Right. Klaus smile did lessen a bit, “Well, I imagine your daughter has some opinion of him. I’ve already heard the fellow being addressed in town and it doesn’t sound frivolous.” 

“W-Well--” 

“His…his name is Liam. And…yes, I would say he’s strongly in my consideration” Rena whispered. He wanted her to speak on the matter and…and she wanted to. “I wished to meet with you as well, however, since my father already put the proposition forward.” 

Klaus nodded, “Thank you for that. However, I would say if another gentleman has already been chosen--” 

“No, no, no decisions have been made!” Peter gushed frantically, waving his hands, “W-why don’t I go get some wine from the market to go with dinner?! Rena, do serve this man some tea, please!” 

Rena gazed after her father as he rushed out, leaving her basically with a perfect stranger. Nonetheless, he…he was already a dozen times more agreeable than she imagined a man her father chose would be. “Please, Klaus, have a seat.” 

“Ah, thank you.” 

Polite. He didn’t know her station in life yet. Pouring him the best tea the market had to offer to a commoner, she sat across from him. “What makes you move to a place like Galeton, sir? I have recently visited the outside with Liam and I find it to be a rather spectacular place.” 

There was probably some repertoire of reasons: I get to control my wife or I don’t have to worry about money woes. Something predictable and shifty. Klaus sipped his cup, appearing thoughtful, “…Well, before that, to be honest, Rena, I did lie a bit about my age.” 

Wonderful. “I’m actually…35.” 

…35? Rena stared at him before it dawned on her. “You…you’ve had the serum.” 

Grimacing, he nodded a bit and turned the cup in his hands awkwardly. “A bit of a brash move, thinking about it now. I heard the soil in this area was quite good so I wanted to try my hand at growing my flowers here.” 

…He grew flowers? “I…I wasn’t aware you were a gardener.” 

“Perfumist, actually” he laughed some, “The flowers just come with it. I’ve seen much of the world at my age though and while yes, there’s much out there to see, I’d rather continue my pursuits through any means. Coming here seemed like a good bet, at least saving’s wise.” 

Perfumes…? “I-I see. I-If I may be so bold though, Liam tells me about other places with good soil and whatnot, I’m sure they’re better—not to sound opposed to your choice either! I’m sorry” she blurted, shocked she was so bold. 

Klaus laughed, a rather charming sound, “No, no, I can imagine you’d know very well the pratfalls of this place. I have to also confess that when I asked if there were any available ‘brides’ just to assuage the council here, I took the most interest in your story. This whole minnowry affair sounds offensive and ridiculous.” 

Oh. “I-It has not been easy, no.” 

“I assure you that, should you wish to stay and be my wife, none of that sort of behavior would begin to be allowable” Klaus murmured softly, “It’s nonsense. My father left my mum when I was a lad and the shunning from that was palpable. But for them to put a label on it to decree your worth, why, the man suggested I steer away from you but how could I hearing such a thing?” 

Literally _everyone_ else did. Except…except Liam. And apparently Klaus. “May I be crass?” 

“Of course. I don’t mind bluntness in important affairs.” 

Rena hesitated regardless. It was Liam that let her say mean things to him, no one else. However, she…she felt the need to say it. “I…I wouldn’t want to be married to someone that merely pities me.” 

Klaus shook his head, “Oh, that’s not crass at all. I wouldn’t care for such a thing either! But…if I may be a bit ‘bold’ myself, I haven’t known you but some minutes now. Right now all I know is about the ‘minnowry’ status and that’s what made me desire to meet you. Now, I have heard the works of this ‘Liam’ and I think he sounds like a rather healthy choice if you so desire. I don’t want to bother you if your heart is completely set. _However_ , if you don’t mind a geezer getting to know you a little better I’d very much welcome the venture.” 

What even was this? Her father hadn’t really _chosen_ him but that an at least seemingly respectable human being was the one seeking her hand? Where did these mercies suddenly come from? Biting her lip, Rena stared at him a moment. He wasn’t a bad looking man, not at all. The age difference was a little staggering though she’d heard of far worse. But…what of Liam? 

Liam, the friend of hers that already expressed he didn’t have really ‘sexual’ feelings or even was that infatuated with anyone. 

“I’d…I’d be fine with that…Klaus.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Liam smiled some, wiping his brow as Frederick nailed down the second roof they just had his entire staff and themselves hoist onto the frame. It was coming together definitely, it was looking like a building. They were more behind now because someone wanted it to be a two level to have a library but…it was looking good. A little less than three weeks left of his stay, Liam knew he wouldn’t see it come completely to fruition but…it was good._

_…It’d been about three days since he’d seen Ren._

_Frederick scaled down the ladder, wiping his sweaty forehead before smiling broadly. “It’s coming together, isn’t it?”_

_“It definitely is” Liam grinned, “To think: we laid the foundation, we built the skeleton…it’s nothing I even imagined doing.”_

_His older cousin nodded in agreement, watching the servants that decided to stay out of actual excitement themselves cut more wood. “…I’ve never really had much of a goal, Liam. This…was a good idea. Thank you.”_

_“Oh, I merely planted a seed, Freddy boy, you were the one that had to water and grow it” Liam smiled warmly, patting his back, “I’m so happy for you.”_

_Frederick leaned over to grab a water bottle. He said the containers were a lifesaver out here. “You know, I haven’t seen Rena in a long spell. Is she okay?”_

_Wincing, Liam rubbed his arm. “Um, I…I guess. Her fiancé came to visit and I guess she’s putting up with that for appearances.”_

_“Actually, I was a little curious about the fellow and spoke to my father about him. Apparently the man has been in a conglomerate of our family corporation for years. Blumenthal Perfumers or something. From what father told me he’s not actually a bad bloke.”_

_What? “I’ve heard of Blumenthal Perfumers. It’s responsible for a lot of well-known colognes and perfumes in my world” Liam scowled, “Why come here?”_

_“Apparently our soil is good for some reason. I think there was suggestion he smelled flowers or something from our own farms and was impressed” Frederick shrugged._

_Yeesh, Liam could show him like twenty farms more impressive than this place yielded. Alas, that was actually a rather…practical reason. He’d been thinking it was to get back to those simple times when women meant nothing and had no freedom and the male could run her to grab his slippers with a mean slap and curses._

_…Three days. Maybe he ought to go see her._

_Informing Frederick he’d be by for dinner tomorrow since Uncle Ivan requested, Liam made his way down into the valley. It…it was a walk he hadn’t made in a while._

_Elam was irritated with him for not telling Rena how he felt. Liam naturally turned the whole ‘Mint’ thing back on him. His twin surprisingly didn’t seem fazed. ‘We agree on one thing, bro, and that some friendships are too precious to mindlessly destroy. A relationship could destroy that’._

_So why push him?! Rena’s friendship meant a lot to him too! Elam just said ‘call it a hunch’. What the hell did that even mean? A hunch. He had a hunch she’d probably be appalled and kill him, most likely. A hunch._

_“Oh, good noon.”_

_Liam jumped, a little surprised when a man came by atop a black horse. His Boston blood had been a little worried about people just greeting each other all the time just in passing for it was simply something they didn’t do but it was even less of a problem in Galeton. What was this…?_

_He had dark black hair and green eyes similar to Rena’s but honestly even more…neon. If anything it reminded him of home with his family’s bewildering rainbow of eye colors. He looked to be a bit older but not by much. Why was he greeting him? And God, stop being a prat, Liam, greet him back. “Good afternoon, sir.”_

_“You must be the Liam I’ve heard all about. Can’t say I’ve seen many with scarlet eyes before.”_

_Uh… “Ah, yes, that’s me. Liam Middleton.”_

_The man dismounted and shook his hand. He was a little taller than Liam which also was a little alarming since he was nearing six feet. “Klaus Blumenthal.”_

_…Oh._

_Staring at the man that was Rena’s other option, he swallowed. Oh. “Oh, so…you’re Ren’s fiancé then.”_

_“As are you. Lovely girl, Rena.”_

_Was this the part of the script where they duked it out? Or was that unnecessary? Rena had no reason to stay in this forsaken hellhole. Yea, maybe Liam fixed the part where they all shunned her for nearly being raped but they still treated her badly. Rena saw the outside world, she saw they treated her like a person. It…it shouldn’t be a duel. “She is. I imagine you know of her life here.”_

_“Yes” Klaus said rather gravely, “It’s a saintly amount of patience and kindness she has under such circumstances. I imagine in her place I’d have fallen to suicide or depression. Or, I suppose I almost did myself but that shows how much stronger she is. She had it far worse than I and is still persistently going on.”_

_Liam’s eyes widened as Klaus pulled himself back onto his horse’s back. “Well, I need to get back to my home. Moving things is quite the hassle but I just wanted to have tea with Rena before I got too involved. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Middleton.”_

_“A-Ah, yes, a pleasure, sir.”_

_Watching after him as he made his way toward town, Liam bit his lip. For some reason he felt queasy after that meeting. That…that wasn’t a bastard. Where was the bastard a bastard like Peter Hayworth would select?_

_He sprinted the rest of the way toward Rena’s house, a little panicked. Why though? There was nothing to really worry about, Rena said she was going to leave with him. That’s what they’d been planning the last eight months. Knocking at the door, he listened for the soft footsteps inside. All he could do was knead his hands._

_Rena opened the door, wearing a pretty blue gingham gown he’d never seen a day in his life. Was she dressing up for him…? Did her father say she needed to impress Klaus Blumenthal? “Hello, Liam. What brings you by?”_

_He was always by! “I-I was just checking on you. I haven’t seen you in three days, you know?”_

_“Oh yes” she groaned, opening the door further to let him in, “It’s been a bit busy.”_

_Liam walked in and looked at the table. Their best tea set was still out and a few slices of cake were left. “Won’t you have a slice? I think I did rather well.”_

_“U-Uh, certainly” he smiled awkwardly, sitting and watching her cut into the chocolate cake. “It-it looks tasty.”_

_“Klaus doesn’t really care for sweets but he said he rather enjoyed it with the milk tea.”_

_…Okay. “I actually met him on the way here. He, uh, he seems like a nice guy, surprisingly.”_

_“I know!” Rena gasped, sitting across from him, “He’s actually kinder than I could have even imagined. And he’s very interesting to talk to.”_

_Smile, Liam. Smile like you mean it. “Oh, r-right. Sounds like you like him.”_

_“I do” she sighed softly._

_…Oh. “That’s…rather startling too though, seeing as you’ve only known him for three days. I-I mean, it might be less than sincere, you know?”_

_She raised a brow, “I suppose it could be but he’s given me no reason to actually suspect otherwise. And he’s been very sweet and open with me about himself. We actually have a lot in common family wise.”_

_“…Are you…actually considering him?”_

_Rena looked perplexed by this question. “Well…yes. Why wouldn’t I?”_

_Liam almost balked. “Why wouldn’t you?! Why WOULD you?! He is moving TO Galeton, Rena, a place that has deemed you a ‘minnow’ because your MOTHER walked out on your father! Why would marrying ‘Lord Blumenthal’ change that?”_

_“He’s assured me that he would not treat me that way. And he’ll have servants and he said he wouldn’t permit them to treat me that way either. That aside, he’ll have a home near your uncle’s and no matter how the bourgeois hate that they’ll have to accept my change in status with my husband’s.”_

_His jaw grew taut. He felt ill or…or angry or something, something he usually didn’t feel. Disappointment, maybe? Or maybe disbelief. He didn’t know but he didn’t like it. Just be sweet understanding Liam and say you were happy for her, twit, don’t make this about you._

_Never mind you…you were really looking forward to her coming with you and showing her all these different things. It was only in your head them staying together and doing things like going out to eat or to parks. You were the one that wanted to introduce her to your family. It was all in your head, bloke, stop feeling._

_“I have to go.”_

_Standing, abandoning the cake as he’d entirely lost his appetite, he tried to make an escape for the door. This was a complication and he ran from those. Ran like hell. Rena quickly caught his wrist, the one wearing the gift she gave him. “Liam, what’s the matter?”_

_“Nothing’s the matter, I just remembered I had something to do.”_

_Rena scowled, coming to face him, “You’re lying and you’re being avoidant. What’s wrong?”_

_…What’s wrong? “W-Why would you marry a perfect stranger, huh?! You’ll have known him three whole weeks by the time I’ve left! I don’t care how sincere or kind he is, that’s insane!”_

_She appeared stunned before glaring at him. “I thought you said I ought to be able to make my own decisions, Liam, that that’s my right as a human being. Did that change suddenly?”_

_“Of course it didn’t, but—but it’s still crazy!!”_

_“Wanting to be in a land that, while intolerant of me usually, is still more comfortable to me than the great unknown out there with a man that isn’t some treacherous despicable cur is not ‘crazy’, Liam!” she countered irritably._

_His blood again. It wasn’t like when he was beating up Ben Elway or anything, no, but it was doing something that was making him agitated. “All the planning, all-all the things we talked about for almost an entire year—poof. That’s it, ‘I’ll go with the guy that showed up last minute because he’s the safe option’.”_

_Rena looked angry too. “At least he’d be a REAL option!”_

_“Fine then!” he snarled, “Keep your ‘real option’! I’m sorry I wasted your time when the real answer just had to sweep into the story in the last few pages! Gotcha, I’ll just be out of your hair then!”_

_“Good!”_

_“Fine!”_

_Marching out of the house, he felt faint and queasy. Why? Why after everything was she going to let someone else change her mind? Why…?_

“…You know, I never truly expected to see **_you_** in such a pitiable state.” 

Liam arrived home three hours ago, unpacking his bottle of vodka and polishing off half of it before turning on the most depressing music he could possibly find and lying face first in his bed. Elam had called and now was on the projection screen, staring at him. 

“She rejected you, didn’t she?” 

“Bingo. Tuh hell with your hunches” Liam muddled out. 

His twin sighed deeply, “What did she say?” 

“She said she’d rather be with her _other_ fiancé because if she goes with me she’ll have to go to the great unknown rather than stay in this horrific place where she’s ‘comfortable’ with the perfumist. A perfumist. She’s choosing the guy that makes stuff so you smell different, Elam.” 

“That’s very well and good, Liam, but what did she say when you told her how you felt?” Elam questioned. 

Turning his head to look at Elam through dazed eyes, finding he was a mottled mess of drunken colors, he squinted. “…I…didn’t get to that part.” 

“You _idiot_.” 

“Don’t give me that!! Like I said, you and Mint--” 

Elam interrupted with an incredulous laugh, “If _Mint_ came to me and told me she’d met someone she was going to _marry_ I would tell her in a _heartbeat_. And yes, that’s _selfish and self-serving_ but I’m not going to stand back and just smile! I’m not going to _not_ say anything because our friendship is at stake anymore then because seeing her with someone else possibly permanently would kill me anyway! _Tell her_ !” 

His brother meant differently than Liam took it and he knew it but he felt his insides coil up. When did he get so selfish? Was it the infatuation that made him yell at her like that? They’d just discussed that emotions were okay to have but it was the how they were expressed that was important. He got jealous and got into Juvenile Spat 101 with her. 

Sitting up, he cringed as his temple pulsed. He wanted her, above all else, to be happy. And no matter what he thought or what he wanted, her happiness was the most important thing and he _knew that_. How could he just be that immature with her about it…? If…if Klaus was the one she wanted to marry for whatever reason that’d be his chip to swallow. She was a human being and she deserved more than anything to have options in her life. 

Elam leered, “You literally just internally narrated the pure opposite of what I just said, didn’t you?” 

“And we say we’re not like twins like grandpapa and Uncle Nelly.” 

“Yes, unfortunately, the longer we’re alive the more I get to read that crazy ass mind of yours, _twin_ ” Elam remarked drolly, “…Liam, believe me when I say this: the woman I love is someone I want to be happy. And if that happiness isn’t with me, so be it. Her happiness is what she deserves even at the discredit of my own. I get that. But you can’t forget about yourself either. You can’t keep walking away from the people and things that make you happy because it’s ‘complicated’ or you’re worried about the risks. At the very least you need to _try_.” 

…Still. Still, to ask her to come with him to place she didn’t know very well, where she’d have to completely readapt? To say, ‘Rena, I changed my mind, I’m madly infatuated with you’ after that pretty factual to this point claim he didn’t really do such things? Rather, to say ‘come be with me’ when _yes_ , he did get briefly ‘excited’ when she kissed him and turned on by a dream version of her but who knows how far _that_ would go? He…he _could_ be sexual for her but only _maybe_? That guy probably wouldn’t mind nearly as much and he already had a career and future established. Liam…was a child in comparison. 

Try. That…that wasn’t the best option here. No, he’d made Rena’s life a little easier while he was here and now she could live the life she deserved with Klaus. He would just be in the way of her happiness with his ‘quirks’. He’d just depart with a smile for her. 

…No…that’s where ‘trying’ would be required. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Ooh, damn him!”_

_Oops. Rena covered her mouth, shocked to let out a profanity before Klaus. She…she didn’t really curb her tongue around Liam…damn him! Alas, Klaus just laughed, walking around his large home. While not as big as the Middleton estate, it was a charming place with the marble floors and fine décor. It…it was nice._

_…Yea, nice._

_Klaus patted a couch, directing her to sit. It’d been about three days since Liam and her argument. He hadn’t come around and she hadn’t gone around him and it was juvenile at best. All it took was thinking about him getting ANGRY about her having options to get her blood boiling. So at the end of the day he was like the rest of them too. She felt betrayed._

_Her ‘other’ fiancé smiled as she balled her fists in her lap, increasingly annoyed. “You’ve been in bad spirits the last few days, Rena.”_

_Eh? “I-I suppose that’s true. I’m so sorry. I’m-I’m not usually like that, I promise” she blurted._

_He rubbed his chin, “Yes, you’re usually quite amiable and calm. At least as far I’ve seen.”_

_“A-And I swear I wouldn’t be that troublesome as a wife!”_

_“Troublesome?” Klaus echoed, tilting his head, “I imagine I would want my wife to let me know when something displeases her.”_

_…Eh? “I-I…suppose?”_

_The older man nodded solemnly. Assessing it thoughtfully, Rena had acknowledged that generally it was Liam she got out all the emotional spectrum with. “B-But that’s not good. That just means he irritates me more than you.”_

_Klaus chuckled, a butler coming in with tea. “Thank you, Charles. Dear Rena, I think you’re confusing placation with sincerity.”_

_Eh? “I…don’t know what you mean.”_

_“You can’t tell me that the man your father is hasn’t irritated you once in your life, Rena.”_

_God, yes. But…it’d be inappropriate to disclose her dissatisfaction with him. Or the town people. Or anyone, especially her husband!_

_…Anyone except Liam._

_“…Oh.”_

_“You’re upset with him because you’re comfortable portraying your emotions to him. If you were to tell me you wouldn’t get that angry with your husband then that means you’re just hiding them to placate him” Klaus lectured lightly._

_Rena huffed, “Or maybe it just means I’m patient!”_

_“Are you?”_

_… “No” she droned miserably, dropping her head._

_He laughed again, handing her a cup of tea. “So you said Liam got upset with you because he expected you to simply go with him to the States, correct?”_

_“Yes! All these months of preaching about how I can make decisions and suddenly he decides to criticize mine!”_

_Sipping from the green cup carefully, Klaus set the cup down and crossed his arms. “…I doubt his words were insincere, Rena.”_

_Bleh, all men sided with one another. “But jealousy brings out a person’s more dubious traits, really.”_

_…Jealousy? “J-Jealous? Jealous of what?”_

_Klaus raised a brow, “Rena, Liam is clearly jealous you’re considering another. You said this was out of character for him. He feels like I’m threatening his position and then you’re validating the threat--”_

_“No, no” she sighed, waving her hand. If it were that simple. “He’s already clarified that he doesn’t have such feelings for people—romantic ones. Of any sort. It’d be self-serving to imagine he’s changed his mind because of me.”_

_“Nothing romantic has occurred between the two of you then?”_

_… “…Well, on our birthday he kissed me. And…I kissed him.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_Rena flushed, “But-but he was a little drunk so I believe it was merely from intoxication.”_

_“Oh” he drawled, “Well…alcohol does make one act irrationally some times. That’s the only thing?”_

_“…Well, he touches my hair some times and gazes at me but that’s it. That’s not romantic!”_

_Klaus seemed quite amused. “Rena, that’s not essential to romance but I don’t think people just do that if there’s not something there. It’d actually be more awkward if there wasn’t.”_

_…Yes, that was true. He smiled warmly. They’d only been spending time together for little less than a week though and she was already comfortable talking to him so that meant more, right? And he was much more mature and practical than Liam too! This was the better choice._

_…Of course, she was also already starting to feel the relationship with Klaus wasn’t what she imagined for a husband and wife at all. He was more like a mentor, or, an elder brother or something of that sort. He was easy to talk to because they shared similar life experiences. At least similar with him having been out there and her in here. And yes, he was…calmer. She’d had a lot of chaos in her life. But…it wasn’t like Liam’s ‘chaos’ was even bad._

_“…Would you hate me if I were to make a decision other than you?” she whispered._

_“Hate you?” Klaus said, aghast, “Rena, no. This is your life we’re talking about. It may seem cruel, but I’ve lived many years without a wife and despite having only known you a short amount of time I want you to have what you want. And honestly, when I heard about this Liam boy and his ‘madness’ which in reality is just youthful ventures I thought he would be best for you. You’ve not had enough time to enjoy your youth, Rena, and even if you get more respect marrying me you still won’t get that back. Also, the way you look when you speak about him, how much you speak about him, I know that your feelings for him are already different.”_

_Biting her lip, she gazed at her lap. Klaus sighed before falling silent for some moments. “Rena.”_

_“A-ah, yes?”_

_“May I kiss you?”_

_She looked up quickly. Like Liam had that night in the car, he appeared completely serious. W-what?! “W-Why?”_

_“Just a guess.”_

_What? That she was inexperienced and probably would do horrifically in pleasing him? That she was a child? What guess?! Nauseous, she nodded faintly. Klaus frowned, “I won’t do it if it upsets you, dear.”_

_“No, no…please.”_

_As Liam did, he gently leaned forward…except he seemed more certain, less meek. He’d probably kissed a woman or two in his life. When he tilted his head, she accepted he knew what he was doing. And when their lips met she remembered gentleness. He was gentle but…it wasn’t his tenderness she was thinking of._

_Ill when he pulled away, she closed her eyes as he softly kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry to say I don’t think I’m the one for you, Rena. I’m just another old and jaded man. You’ve had enough old and jaded.”_

_Blushing, she gave him a sad smile. “I-I’m sorry I’ve wasted the time you could have been looking for a better wife.”_

_“Don’t be silly. You would be a wonderful wife…but I would spend my life thinking I’ve trapped you before you could enjoy any of the world’s splendors. To…an old person’s life” he chuckled, stroking his dark hair back, “That aside, a wife isn’t probably someone I ought to pursue. I’m a busy man.”_

_Rena frowned, “…I don’t think you’re old nor ‘jaded’. And if you simply don’t want a wife, that’s one thing, but don’t ‘busy’ yourself out a fulfilling relationship. And Liam said to me once that it’s never too late to enjoy the world.”_

_Klaus rubbed her shoulder, “You’re both very wise. You ought to go tell him your choice.”_

_Yes. Go tell him with his fickle feelings that she adored the way he looked at her, his supreme silliness, his sweetness, his purity in even something like kisses, and that she wanted to be with him._

_Just…she may have to accept that she would just have to be along with him as his friend._

Elam told him he was the world’s biggest wuss. 

Liam had wanted to reconcile with Rena for the last three days. _Three days_. He’d build himself up, had the apology written in his head, and was at the door…before instantly abandoning ship and hiding again. Frederick had similar sentiments to Elam. 

_This_ . This was why he tried to avoid these things with friends! How dare he get jealous and yell at her about it?! Stupid emotions and the stupid way they made him feel, damn it. So what he wanted her to be with him? Whatever, that… 

Staring outside at the former world of his father’s from the doorsill of the shack he’d called home for nearly nine months, Liam felt ill. He hated complications. Heartache wasn’t a picnic either but… 

Breathe. Be happy for her…even when it felt like time stopped, you’ll move on. Everything will return to how it once was. This was just a step in the journey you’ve taken in life. Don’t…look back. 

“Liam.” 

He yelped, jumping a mile when, like magic, Rena Hayworth showed up before him. She was staring at him dully as he instantly started to panic. No, he wasn’t ready! His heart wasn’t in it quite yet but it was starting to get there! No, no, the apology! The apology was written in his head! “R-R-Rena! I-I am s-so sorry about the way I acted w-when you said you wanted to consider Mr. Blumenthal seriously. T-That wasn’t me, believe me, I-I don’t know what even came over me and I was so blooming stupid. I-I don’t want that sort of thing coming between us, okay? You-you mean so much to me and I-I’m so dumb.” 

Blather on a little more, Liam, maybe something logical might come out. Ugh…Rena just stared at him. She probably came to tell him she was marrying Klaus Blumenthal and then would be Mrs. Rena Blumenthal and not… 

…Not…Rena Middleton. He…he hadn’t even thought of their names together, had he? 

The gloom of it all almost swallowed him until her soft warm hands rested on his cheeks. He expected her to slap them together to knock some sense into him, he needed it. 

Instead, she softly pulled him down into a tender kiss. 

Liam felt like…slipping away. He…he didn’t _want_ her to be Rena Blumenthal but it was her life and he could want not for eternity but it was her choice. Just…just this moment made him want to cry and he…he could never be that selfish. 

She pulled away and sighed so miserably he thought she was going to be engulfed in darkness. Eh? Liam’s heart raced as she hugged his waist, murmuring, “Why _you_? Why my first friend…?” 

“W-What…?” 

“Don’t mind me. I’m the dumb one that developed feelings for you when you told me that it wasn’t something you do. And it’s I that will stand by the decision to go with you in spite of that…if you’ll still have me.” 

She…she had...? Grasping her shoulders to look at her for sincerity, she seemed startled. “R-Rena…” 

“Yes…?” 

“I--” he choked, his cheeks on fire, “I-I didn’t want you to marry Mr. Blumenthal b-because I-I want you to come with me and-and I-I want you to-to be with me instead. I-I know what I said and up until now it’s been mostly true b-but I’ve never felt like this about anyone _ever_ a-and I-I was going to lose you and-and I was a jerk but-but I-I really like you too, Rena. I-I don’t know what it’ll mean for our future but…but I-I have feelings too.” 

Rena just seemed confused. It was a discombobulated confession if anything. Feeling beadlets of sweat roll down his brow, he smiled shakily, “S-So, Miss Rena Erin Hayworth, would-would you do me the honor of being my official wife?” 

“W-W-W- _What are you even saying_?!” she squeaked, loud and incredulous as she also turned bright red. “What of what you told me?! A-about the not romantic thing?!” 

Liam groaned, “I’ve always _wanted_ a relationship, Ren, just only one or two people have ever gotten close enough for me to consider that and I’d wanted to keep them just friends!” 

“Why is that changing with _me_?” 

“I have no idea!” 

“What about _children_?!” 

“I can stand to have one or two or we don’t have to have any at all. Whatever you like.” 

Rena was definitely panicked. “W-Where will we live?!” 

“I’m sure my parents will let us stay with them until I can secure a comfortable living place for us!” 

“A-And relations?!” 

“I admit I’m not confident in my sexual interests but I am thorough in my research so I’m more than sure I can find ways to keep you happy in that area! And…and that aside, I’ve…I’ve kind of been fantasizing about you lately so it…it may not be as big an issue as I once imagined” he flustered more. 

Blushing, her eyes shifted back and forth frantically. This was probably an overload. “Please, if you need time to think it over, Ren--” 

“I don’t. I-I want…I want to be your wife” she rasped. 

Relief and joy washed over him, the smile breaking across his face unstoppable. Rena squealed as he picked her up, hugging her tightly to him. “I’m going to cherish the hell out of you, just you watch!” 

She was probably sulking as she quietly hugged his shoulders. He could feel her heart racing against his steadily and he was ready to burst again. Trying, huh? Well, she had but…but he could have still given up. He still valued friendship strongly. He just… 

He hadn’t wanted to. 

Rena smiled as he kissed her cheek daintily. God, he was so happy right now. He’d not felt anything like this in his life and he’d had hundreds of happy moments. Holding her close, he gushed, “Will you move back in with me?” 

“We’ll see how my father reacts to the news. He was pushing for Klaus and should he be irritated by my choice I will come here. Otherwise, a bride should have a little separation and mystery with her groom.” 

He pouted at that. Oh, a wedding! Her face kind of got this weird look for a moment but she smiled again quickly. “We usually just go before the justice and a priest recognizes us. Nothing special for commoners.” 

“Not my wife” his nose wrinkled, “Just you wait.” 

Groaning, she nervously grasped his hand. “Liam, do…do you really want this? This isn’t for _my_ happiness only, is it?” 

… “Rena, I was willing to give you up for your own happiness if you so wanted it but…no, I promise you: this is my joy as well.” 

She smiled sweetly and he kissed her hands. This was Hollywood Style Relationship Disaster 101. Marrying not only _young_ but young without even a full year under their belt as a couple. Hell, he wouldn’t even graduate high school until June and here he was about to be a husband. If anyone said this was going to happen last year he’d have lost a lung laughing at them. But he’d ignore all of those challenges by running through them the best he could. He could do this. If it worked out, only time would tell. 

…His parents were going to kill him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End notes: 

Of course nothing is wrong with Mini Coopers but Liam and Elam are more used to larger vehicles so that’s why he was laughing (Looking up the specs, the cars Chika and Dirk got them are like thirty inches longer than a Mini XD) 

Purely researching this moment in the story, I Google mapped my way up the highway he took to get from Cheshire-y area to London or whatever. I dunno why I expect something even as menial as a highway to be different overseas but it was a lot more similar to America than I’d have imagined… 

Liam sings ‘Highway Star’ by Deep Purple when he starts speeding a bit. 

Of course there’s no Yagada in the Covent Garden BUT of course for fiction purposes. 

And Klaus will be back later XD As the first ‘older’ bachelor I find quite handsome I wasn’t going to wreck his personality like, say, _Marlin_ (AWL). 


	79. ENDGAME 10

ENDGAME 10 

Author’s Note: Ugh, unfortunately I only wanted _12_ chapters of ENDGAME but when this thing was pushing 70+ pages without even being done I had to split it so it may be 13, yeesh. 

Overall, my plan is to do a chapter short for each character and call it Sidequests or something. I want to wrap up Shinji or what happened with Shinji, Chika’s baby bro. Also Iris, Eiji’s daughter, and some other stories. I admit that the only reason I haven’t updated Dirty is because the pacing is pretty difficult. I want to reach one point in the future portion but the past portion has so much depth it’s hard to equally weigh them. But I’m working on it. Kamon’s Story is way on the backburner but I started working on it and I got sad by something I included so that’ll be in the works when I get over it XD 

It’s with great delight that I announce I _finally_ have a full-time grown up job! It took three years from my graduating college and really has nothing to do with my major but I’m feeling the blessing of it all. That being said, I don’t know what that means for the story as just working part-time more at a retail job cut into my time but I still for all purposes want to finish it. Just the ‘how’ is starting to worry me. 

That’s all for now…tread softly. Don’t be _upset_ but there’s _some_ lemony stuff. It’ll be a trifle different than most of my stories though so there’s that. Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“This is simply _sweet_.” 

Liam Middleton gazed around the closed off first level of the school house. While these things took time, his cousin Frederick Middleton had been devoting every waking moment to his project so it was coming along quite fast. Liam had told his cousin about this thing they had called ‘sheet rock’ for walls and it was sturdier than the wood he planned to use. Frederick had been unsure initially but as soon as Liam got some shipped from a hardware store, the project took on new levels. It was _hard_ work but after all the mudding and sanding was done…well, here they were in a room they’d built. 

Smiling broadly, Frederick wiped his brow with the back of his hand. “It is rather exciting. Why, once the windows are made its base will almost be complete.” 

Villagers had been coming around lately to observe this ‘project’ and while Liam’s name being attached to the project caused some dismay, when Frederick requested for some local work to be done for the building many started to feel involved. That was good…this place never felt like a community at all. 

Cracking his knuckles, his cousin went to pick up a hammer off the steps. “Just one more week until the big day, bloke. You excited?” 

“Heh, excited…” 

In his more practical side, he thought once the lovey feeling subsided he’d feel like he rushed into things. He was almost certain he had waking the next day…but then she came by and seeing her got him right back into fuzzy ridiculous mode. Rena Hayworth smiled and had told him her father begrudgingly accepted her decision. Didn’t sound like Peter Hayworth but then, as long as she was getting married and away from him he’d probably accept whatever she did. 

The next step was to inform his relatives. No, not his parent relatives nor his sibling relatives because that was a tongue lashing he could wait for. For now he’d only told his aunt and uncle the good news. Aunt Gretel was beside herself. “ _How darling!”_

Uncle Ivan, he was more like he imagined his mother would respond, somewhat…reluctant. “ _I mean, it’s very common here to wed young, Liam, but out there you have universities you can attend and other tasks to see to. Taking a wife is a responsibility…and so is taking a husband, Rena.”_

Rena had frowned. _“Yes, but a task I’ve prepared for my whole life but…you do have more school, correct?”_

Unfortunately he’d missed all the admissions he could possibly do to enter college with his brother and friends. He’d already accepted that he’d have to start in the spring semester. While he’d wanted to go to Boston University, he may have to just accept where _he_ was accepted. Maybe this was wiped off his record but he was pretty sure schools were going to look at what he’d been doing his Senior year… 

“ _I recognize that, uncle…and yes, Ren, I will want to attend a college or university but I promise it’ll be close to you. I’ll work through my semester off and maybe we can even have a place of our own near campus. I’m prepared for whatever happens.”_

Perhaps. Uncle Ivan quietly nodded and Aunt Gretel grasped her hands together. “ _Oh, you two, this is so fantastic. Will you allow me to throw a party for you? Something small and intimate, not like that Thanksgiving affair.”_

Liam felt bad because he would have liked to have a wedding where his whole family could attend but, well, the whole Yagami and other branches _here_? It’d be mayhem at best. And it would be difficult for the three of them to leave… _“Actually, Aunt Gretel, I was discussing it with Rena but I was wondering if you could plan a small wedding for us? A priest, some small cakes…nothing fancy. I just…really, really have to insist, Ren, that you wear that dress we got from my grandmother’s store in London.”_

It felt like a dick move to plead that his bride wear a dress _he_ pretty much picked out. Just…there was an order to things and he was beating the order with a megaton hammer. Rena tilted her head, “ _I…I don’t mind that.”_

_“And of course I’ll plan it!”_ Aunt Gretel had gushed happily, hugging him and Rena. _“It’ll be marvelous, just you two wait!”_

Rena contributed a little to the wedding but only somewhat, claiming that extensive weddings were left to the rich. Weddings for commoners were, as she said before, just giving their vows before the preacher and generally just the guy telling her she was going to say ‘yes’. Thus, she didn't really have any grand desires for the affair...   
  
While Liam wasn't certain what to think of Mr. Klaus Blumenthal after Rena told him that basically he was the one that convinced Rena who she truly wanted, Liam was ultimately...grateful to the man? Why, he certainly seemed interested in her and all he had to do was tell Rena that she'd have a comfortable life with him. No, he told Rena that she was too young, that there was too much to see, for her to stay here and be a bourgeois wife. Liam went by the man's abode and thought he'd convey some sort of bitterness or annoyance. Instead the man offered them calla lilies for their wedding, saying they were some of his favorite blooms and thought they'd be lovely for Rena.   
  
Liam...felt a mighty need. This poor nice man was going to lose his mind in this horrible place. He had to warn him. Klaus laughed and told him he was well aware that these weren't the most savory circumstances. "Don't worry, I don't really forsee conversing with the town folk too often. I'll keep my peace."   
  
That would also be tremendously hard but...if he thought it'd be easy. It wasn't as if he couldn't leave. Liam thanked him. For everything. 

Was he excited? _Horrified,_ really. But definitely excited. Frederick cracked his knuckles, also stretching his neck as he did so. “I’m a little surprised you’re not nervous or scheming though.” 

“Scheming? What would I be scheming about?” Liam echoed, confused. 

Frederick raised a brow before rolling his violet eyes around, drawling, “Oh…nothing…” 

“Don’t give me that” Liam sulked, following as Frederick attempted to escape, “What would, or sounds like _should_ , I be scheming about?” 

Running his hand over a wall they’d sanded, Frederick got a little…flustered. Oh God. “Eh, it’s…well, the consummation.” 

Liam choked on his own saliva, beating his chest a little when the hacking didn’t cease. Holy Christ. “N-No, that’s…that’s something I’ll have to come to terms with with time. I’m sure Ren’s okay with it.” 

His cousin gave him a very bewildered look…before that expression crossed his face again. “Oh, right.” 

“ _Frederick_.” 

Biting his lip, Frederick rolled his eyes around. “… _Technically_ , or…well, no _technicality_ , but there is a…system to these things…” 

“ _Frederick_.” 

“Have you seen that house near the small chapel where the officiating priest is?” 

Liam raised a brow. Scraping his memory since he never went in that direction often, he did recall a small brick building. Why? “…Yes?” 

“That’s the Consummation Room.” 

“… _Pardon_?” 

Liam truly thought he was through with the curve balls this mad world had thrown at him almost every other day since he’d been here. He was the end of the line and had struck out a lot of the time but made at least a few runs. Frederick was about to throw a boulder at the back of his head. “The upper class have to do it as well but we have more of a…classy room--” 

“What is this _room_ for?!” 

“Liam, let me just be really frank…they’re going to make you have sex with your wife before you leave.” 

Boulder? More like a jet. “How…in _the hell_ …do they think they can _make_ me and my soon to be wife have _sex_?” 

“I’ve read about it in some outside cultures, the…blood on the sheets proves it’s an actual marriage and that it’s been consummated.” 

Liam wanted to punch something. “A woman’s not _supposed_ to bleed! And even if she bled a little it wouldn’t be on the sheets!” 

“I don’t disagree with you, Liam, but they see a ‘lack’ of bleeding as meaning the woman’s not a virgin.” 

About to crumble into a ball at how behind this place was in every realm, Liam inhaled sharply. “I will _not_. Even if I _did_ , I wouldn’t be _meaning_ to hurt her for proof.” 

“Well, they’ll accept condoms too.” 

“I…what?” 

This world rejected a lot of things but apparently condoms were fair game. What about a condom though? “I mean, if you leave a…handled condom they’d at least accept that your wife has pleased you somehow.” 

Kill him. “ _Frederick_. I am not _doing_ this. It’s _degrading_ and that’s at best!” 

God, he hated himself but _maybe_ her ‘lowly status’ might give them some leeway on this. “I mean, they want her gone, right? What difference does it make if the marriage is consummated or not?” 

“Unfortunately this is one area where a priest cares very little about ‘status’, Liam. Like I said, not even the bourgeois can get out of it and we get out of everything.” 

Damn it! His pulse rushing, he had an epiphany. “That’s what Rena’s been trying to tell me about! She’ll keep mentioning _something_ then just backs out!! This is _important_!” 

Frederick crossed his arms, appearing thoughtful. “Well, the idea of having intercourse makes you nervous, right? She’s most likely nervous too, bloke. Her whole life she’s been told one of her sole purposes in life during marriage is to ‘please’ her husband. Then you show up as the husband she wants and that’s not a large part of the picture? It’s probably comforting but at the same time, maybe she’s not sure what she needs to do.” 

Literally one of the _last_ things Liam wanted to hear. Their marriage was not going to be about pleasing _only_ him. Honestly he didn’t care if they _never_ had sex. Sure, he was more attracted to her than he’d ever been to anyone but _no_. Sex was not _necessary_ to keeping him happy if at all! 

“I’m going to go speak with her” Liam huffed, starting away, “I’ll see you later.” 

“Good luck.” 

Luck. Was that what he even needed in this situation? Maybe a reasonable culture that didn’t rely on dated ideas to validate that women did what the men wanted them to. 

When he arrived at the Hayworth home, he stared drolly at the blonde woman that Peter had been slowly but surely starting to ease in as his new wife. She was happily sitting out on the porch, sewing his shirts…well…at least she…seemed happy then. 

Entering the home, he smiled softly when he found Rena packing some things in a trunk he’d secured for her. She insisted she didn’t have much but he wanted to make sure she had more than enough room should she decide she wanted to take extra. Right now she was folding some dresses. When she looked up, she smiled some. “Hello.” 

“Hiya, love” he greeted back, going over and leaning down to give her a soft kiss. “Uh…can we talk for a second?” 

A look of pure dread crossed her face. Liam quickly waved his hands, “I-It’s not bad, promise. Well, not _that_ sort of bad, it’s still bad in _my_ opinion…” 

Rena looked perplexed but closed the lid on the trunk, gesturing for him to sit beside her on the floor. Plunking down in front of her, resting his elbow on the cover, he smiled some. “So…heard about this whole…consummation room dealy…” 

She blanched. Ah, so it _was_ that. “Darling, you could have told me…and a lot sooner so I could think of really good ways to get out of it.” 

“I-I know, I just…” 

His soon-to-be wife paused, clenching her apron in her fists. Liam frowned as she turned bright red. What…? “You know you can tell me anything, Rena. What’s bothering you?” 

She was silent for a long few moments and he gently coaxed her. What was it? “Y-You will not think less of me?” 

“Never” he scoffed, getting closer, “Tell me.” 

Rena slowly took a deep breath, peering toward the door before saying softly, “I-It has been my learning that my husband will desire intercourse and it is my duty to satisfy him. That’s just the way I learned these things. Just…there’s _you_.” 

Liam’s eyes widened and she sighed, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, “You’ve never acted like one of the insatiable men here and it’s not very important to you. I-I can appreciate that.” 

He felt a very large ‘but’ lingering on that sentence. “But I suppose I am a whore.” 

“What _are_ you on about?” he scolded, “A ‘whore’? What does that even mean? You’re no such thing.” 

“But I am!” she countered, looking to him irritably, “It is not my place—to myself as a respectable woman—to _desire_ such things and it would be much more acceptable if I were like you but I’m _not_. I--…I…desire you.” 

Well f—k. Liam could only stare at her, his mind going in some wacky loop like a merry-go-round at the fair. No, no, idiot, focus, get off the trolley. “I-I…thanks?” 

His fiancée looked at him miserably as he digested this. Really, this was one of the main reasons he didn’t pursue relationships: his partner would be sexual. 

Of course, he thought he was purely asexual like Cody but to say he didn’t get kind of interested by the idea was a lie. They’d been kissing a lot and sometimes it did get a little…steamy. And that did…excite him a little. The more this relationship progressed the more he thought perhaps he was graysexual or the likes. Just…how does one sex? What was even the real process? He knew he had to excite _her_ for it to be rewarding but he couldn’t stay excited longer than a couple minutes. He’d _suck_. And…would he even _like_ it? Like, he couldn’t even _picture_ liking it for some reason. 

Liam jumped a little when she reached out and stroked his hair. She looked sad. “Really, I’m-I’m sorry. It would be much simpler if I were an adequate woman.” 

He groaned loudly and slammed his forehead into the trunk, Rena squeaking in response. Well, that’s just _swell_. Here she was convinced that her being a sexual being shamed her because of her gender and here he was subverting the ‘sex addict’ male perspective. 

…God, no. He couldn’t let that happen. Looking up at her, his brow furrowed as he steeled himself, he grunted, “You are no less of a woman because you want to have sex, Rena. I’d…I’d really hope I’m no less of a ‘man’ to you because I’m not trying to nail you right this second either.” 

She looked surprised. “O-Of course not! I…I suppose I didn’t think of it that way.” 

“That being said, I…I wish it was under more…comfortable conditions but…I will…concede to this consummation” he said gravely before smiling miserably, “…Promise we’ll be gentle?” 

Rena pouted, blushing as she shyly hugged his torso. “I-I just want to make you happy.” 

He’d be ‘happy’ if this were a process they could slowly ‘ease’ themselves into. He didn’t mean to say sex was _never_ on the table but he wasn’t imagining he’d need to get up the nerve in a damn week. Embracing her back, Liam kissed her forehead and rested his cheek on top of her head. Well… 

Time to do some research. At least he was good at that. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

This would be a good story to tell Elam. 

It had been hectic in the last few days up to the wedding. Not only did he have to send his things back on a convoy, he had to submit his exams to school so they’d let him back the last couple of weeks. He was confident he did well but it was a strain since he also had to research hotels. He was taking Rena to Paris for a day after their wedding before flying back to Boston. His parents knew when he was supposed to be home and any extra delay would require explaining so a day would do for now. Hopefully he got to have a larger wedding for them down the line anyway. So he found them a lovely honeymoon suite in Paris and he was looking forward to showing her around. 

His other research had him antsy as hell. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t _know_ these things. School sexual education was far better than it ever was…except they still weren’t exactly providing tutorials on all the…procedures? And really it was probably for the best they weren’t teaching ‘the wheelbarrow’ or ‘cowgirl’ because…that’d just be awkward. 

Liam leaned his research more toward her though. He didn’t really care what _he_ got out of this necessarily, he just wanted to make sure she was pleased. That idea alone was exciting to him. Of course, for her to be satisfied he’d actually have to do these things _properly_. And, if he were… ‘excited’ enough to properly penetrate, he’d…have to figure out how to keep it that way. 

He was going to wreck this _royally_. 

It was about eleven o’clock in the day. Rena held his hand as they walked toward the priest. Right now it felt more like he was being led to the slaughter with this whole ‘sex’ matter hovering over the affair. They were going to do the stupid town version of their marriage first then proceed to his uncle’s to prepare for their wedding party. After, they’d leave this place with their stupid ways. 

One step at a time, Liam, he internally groaned. Rena squeezed his hand tighter and he smiled at her. Stop being like that though, he told himself; this was for her. 

When they reached the minister, an old downy looking man with a sleepy expression, Liam gave him a disgruntled look…as well as the villagers surrounding the place. This was the most perverse thing he could imagine, them going into this small house where _everyone_ knew what they were doing. Conservative, his ass! 

“Alright. We’re brought here in the sight of the land of Galeton and the Lord to give Mi--” 

“ _Rena.”_ Sack of— 

“Yes, yes, _Rena_ Erin Hayworth to Mister Liam…Chi…hay…uh…” 

Liam drolly stared at the man as he looked caustically at his middle name. Yes, scoff at those ‘exotic’ folk with their different names and the millions of ways you could destroy the pronunciation without asking. Rena whispered softly, “Chi-haya.” 

The priest gave her a look. “That’s not how it’s written.” 

“But that’s how you say it…” 

The priest muttered something under his breath about ‘bohemians’ or something baseless but Liam felt fuzzy. Rena really didn’t have to do that, it naturally wasn’t the first nor would it be the last time someone botched the name of his grandfather…over time though it just became less of something to fight over. 

“Do you, Liam _Chi-haya_ Middleton, take Rena Erin Hayworth as your wedded wife?” 

Oh yea, he’d have to get this recognized by _their_ law too. “I do.” 

“Then by the power invested in me--” 

“Whoa, whoa” Liam scowled, holding up a hand, “I think you might’ve missed out on someone.” 

The priest scowled, “Who?” 

‘Who?’. The _other_ invisible person he wasn’t marrying, jackass. “You ask my _still fiancée_ if she wants me to be her husband. Maybe she doesn’t wanna be my _wife,_ huh, how about that? She has a right to her own say. If you want some ‘manpower’, I’m telling you with my ‘man card’ to ask her.” 

Oh, look at crazy ol’ hippy Liam, giving his woman ‘options’. Observers even gasped like he was breaking some sort of law. The priest appeared grave before looking to her, annoyed, “Do you, Rena Erin Hayworth, take _this_ man to be your wedded husband?” 

Pfft, ‘this man’. By this point they were probably hoping she didn’t. However, Rena clenched his hand tighter. “I…I do.” 

“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. See to your consummation.” 

Hmm. Last he checked there was supposed to be a kiss right there, not a ‘you’re married, go f—k’. Liam shook his head and turned to her, kissing her forehead. “I am _praying_ inside that our wedding party is leagues better than this.” 

Rena frowned, “Really? I thought that went well. Better than I imagined.” 

“I…can’t picture where your expectations are, my love, but they need to come up a little higher.” 

She gave him the cutest moue as he took a long hard breath, taking her hand and leading her toward this building himself. This was a joke. 

It was literally a room with a bed. There were condoms on the bed but with the note that ‘true consummation didn’t require them’. Uh huh. 

Before he conceded that this was insurmountable, he tried a few different excuses. One, he wouldn’t _deign_ to do this on sheets or even the mattress so many had before. Rena told him rather simply that the sheets were new each time and even given to the newlyweds after they were examined. Whoo, souvenir. She also said the mattress was changed yearly and he wanted to say that wasn’t enough but, well, they did go to hotels, didn’t they…? Ugh. 

There were candles built into the wall which made it…romantic maybe. And the windows were short and all the way in the top of the room so no one was peering in without a ladder. He couldn’t put that past them though. 

Liam sat on the bed, kneeling. Rena sat beside him. 

…Yep. 

It was quiet and awkward and he couldn’t picture this as anything aside from quiet and awkward. He had an understanding of what to do but the practice of doing it was something else entirely. Why? 

“You’re tense.” 

He jumped when Rena spoke after ten odd minutes. Looking to her as she gazed at him with her hazel eyes, he smiled fast. “N-No, not really!” 

“Yes, _really_.” 

Oh God, a massage was supposed to lead to foreplay, he thought in a panic as she slid behind him and softly kneaded his shoulders. She sulked deeply when he probably tensed up more. “Liam, will you please _try_ to relax?” 

He should have taken a shot. Rena leaned in and murmured into his ear, “I am _just_ your wife giving you a shoulder rub.” 

Right. Right, shoulder rubs didn’t have to be sexy. He gave them to people not trying to be sexy, ha. Nodding, he closed his eyes as she pressed her thumbs into his back gently. Well, it…it felt good. 

Rena finished after a few minutes and retook her position in front of him. He guessed he felt a little less squeamish. “Liam.” 

“Yes?” 

“Undress me.” 

Oh, never mind, it came back. “W-What?!” 

She took his hands, kissing his palm, “Undress me.” 

Undress. As in, get naked…in front of each other. Now. His pulse was gushing through every inch of his body. “I-I…yes.” 

Okay. Okay, when had he undressed another human being? Sometimes he helped Elam get out of his shirt when he was too drunk and he would change Vera’s outfits or something so…God, those were his siblings, he was undressing his wife now!! 

Calm. CALM. Liam took a deep breath, reaching out and gently slipping his fingers underneath her green cardigan. Pulling it over her head, he neatly set it down. While rattled to the core…he became very confused. 

“What…is even happening with this outfit?” 

She had some kind of apron…dress shawl thing. He’d seen her without the cardigan before but he didn’t realize it actually had ties in the back like an apron so was it an apron? Rena smirked and reached behind herself, untying it for him. Oh, so it was like a aprony…dress thing. Weird. 

Liam swallowed as she was down to her corset and the yellow pleated skirt. She wasn’t wearing her leggings today so…she was pretty close to nude. 

…Oh hell, he’d already seen her naked. A little placated by this, he pulled her up a little to tug the skirt off. His fingertips grazed across the warm skin of her back as he untied the strings, pulling them apart. Biting his lip as he got it off, setting it on top of her clothing, he, finally, slipped his fingers into the bloomer petticoats and dragged them down. 

Rena took off he own kerchief and the loose braid she always wore. Liam stared as she pinked prettily, tucking a stand behind her ear. “May…may I undress you?” 

He was somewhere between a ‘I have to be naked too?’ and ‘you can do whatever the hell you want with me’. Also known as very bewildered. Shaking his head quickly, he outstretched his legs. “If you’d like.” 

Gnawing her lip, he gulped hard as she kneeled between his legs, close to his body as she unbuttoned the red flannel shirt he wore. He inhaled softly as she reached under his black undershirt, her touches barely grazes against his flesh before tugging it over his head. Liam grew woozy. Wow, the blood was moving again. 

“O-Oh…are you getting more comfortable?” she asked shyly, having unbuttoned his jeans. 

“I’m…getting something.” 

She got his jeans off and ultimately he could say he wasn’t _too_ uncomfortable with his own nakedness when she got his knickers off but something about hers got him all warm places. Rena was pointedly looking away, her face red. “Yea, it is a little awkward looking, isn’t it?” 

“N-No!” she squealed, looking directly to his face, “I-It’s just I’ve not…not actually seen one before.” 

That’s true, he hadn’t seen her parts before personally either. Oh, he was getting nervous again. Rena exhaled after a moment, leaning in close to his face, “…Can…Can we kiss?” 

Kissing? Hell yea, he liked kissing! Nodding rapidly, he wrapped his arms around her…bare skin, pulling her naked chest to…to his naked chest. Oh. 

But she pushed him back against the pillow, kissing him tenderly. Just…little nips here and there, not tongue wrestling. His lips parted as she kissed down his jaw to his neck. It…it wasn’t a _bad_ feeling… 

He opened his eyes when she sat up, her small hands pressed against his chest. She expressed to him sheepishly her ‘admiration’ for his torso and while he found it odd for him personally, she was so damn cute…holding one of her hands and brushing his lips over her knuckles, he murmured. “What would you like to do next?” 

Her cheeks grew bright as she mumbled that she’d like to touch him. “Whatever you like.” 

‘Touch’…she ran her hands down his stomach, her fingertips slipping through each delve as he unconsciously moved against her. It…it wasn’t _that_ sexual, right? 

Liam yelped when she rather randomly pinched his nipple, giving it this pensive look. “…Really, why do men have nipples?” 

“I-I-I dunno!” His had always been somewhat…sensitive too. He wanted to swat her hand away almost as she ran her finger around the nub. 

“I mean, you couldn’t feed our children with them” she glowered, rubbing them. 

“R-Ren, please…” 

His wife appeared stunned and he was a little too because he wasn’t sure what he was ‘pleasing’ for. Again, it didn’t feel _bad_ and he didn’t really want her to _stop_ but he was rather uncomfortable with that too. She frowned for a bit…before leaning over and wrapping her tongue around his nipple. Oh. 

“Mmf” he groaned into the back of his hand, horrified and confused. Wasn’t he supposed to do this to _her_? Since when was he supposed to like this?! 

No, no, he squirmed as she kissed down his stomach. He wasn’t prepared for _that_ but she was going in _that_ direction. Just…just tell her. 

Rena looked up at him, her green eyes solemn as her head rested almost between his legs, stroking him somewhat. “…May I try?” 

Hell. “S-Sure.” 

He stared in unflinching fear as she delicately pumped his cock, the flesh seemingly more comfortable with this than he was. Liam trembled as her tongue flicked at the head almost…demurely, kissing up and down his shaft. She pulled away as if she were unsure, looking up at him. “Does…does it feel okay? I’m probably doing it wrong.” 

“N-No, it-it feels good, darling. Don’t worry about me.” 

Giving him this perfectly adorable pout, she mumbled, “But…I want you to like it at least a little.” 

So _blooming cute_. “Don’t worry about that either. I’m liking it a lot more than I assumed I would…” 

Elam probably messed up this particular act for him, he thought gravely as she sank her mouth over his member. It was one thing to stupidly walk into his brother’s room uninvited and find him doing something sexual but it was another to walk up on his brother in his car, thinking they’d just run into one another, only to find he was getting this particular thing done to him. He groaned when her lips suckled around the head. Well…maybe he hadn’t ruined it _that_ much. 

So, huh, he could get a pretty good erection going. Staring at this phenomenon, he yelped when Rena was about to…join or whatever. “No!” 

His wife squeaked when he turned her over under him. She stared up at him, astonished, as he gave her a look. “I have done _nothing_. L-Let me get you at least somewhat…wet or whatever!” 

“W-Wet?? What does that even mean?!” 

Ugh. “I’m going to _arouse you_ , Rena. Or…try.” 

Well, he thought _he_ was tense, Rena actually curled up when he tried to kiss her body. Liam pouted at her. “Come on, Ren…I thought we were getting comfortable.” 

“Yes, I’m comfortable doing things to you but never in my life was I informed men would do things to _me_!” 

Ugh, this place. He lied on top of her carefully, kissing her instead. She also liked kissing, she expressed. He softly sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him. She…she really was too cute. 

“ _Ah_ ” she rasped breathily into his mouth, her body arching against his as he kneaded her nipple. They were very…smooth. 

“N-N-No, Liam!” she protested as he moved his head down her body. 

Groaning deeply, he stared up at her drolly. “As long as it’s a ‘no, I really don’t like that and it deeply offends me’ and not ‘it’s not my right as a woman to let my husband attempt to satisfy me’.” 

Her conflict spoke volumes. Sighing, he gave her a smile, “Why don’t you let me try things and you tell me exactly what you don’t like? You know I won’t do anything you don’t care for.” 

Rena conceded with a lot of reluctance. Yep, he’d have to bring his amateur A-game. She made this rather squeaky moan when he sucked her nipple, raveling his tongue around the tit and flicking it back and forth. His wife was covering her mouth as he had, apparently stifling her sounds. Yeesh, stop that. 

“ _No_!” 

“Come on, Ren! You did the same exact same thing to me!” 

Rena had closed her legs, hugging her knees as she glared at him. “There is no way in your country that men do the same thing to women _down there_ !” 

“Yes, there are _anatomical_ differences but the concept’s the same!” he explained. 

“No! I-I don’t want your mouth there! I still want to kiss you!” 

Liam squinted, “Rena, _again_ , you literally just did the same thing to me and I know for damn sure I’ll be kissing you a lot in the future. We _can_ wait but…” 

This was more like a beta trial than he would have ever imagined. The kinks they had to work out were immense. All the same, she relaxed and shut her eyes tight as she eased her thighs apart. Okay…what was he looking at here? 

He was…a little confused she didn’t have hair? “You cad, I shaved it off! Men don’t like hair!” 

He suspected it was something like that. “I don’t…particularly mind hair, Ren. Should it be something you want to maintain, do it for _you_.” 

Although for today’s purposes he needed maximum visibility because he had almost no idea what was going on. He was supposed to touch… 

Rena inhaled so sharply he figured he did something wrong and flinched back after gently thumbing her clit. She looked at him so… _panicked._ “Y-You!” 

“What?!” 

“D-Don’t touch there!” 

Liam tilted his head, “Is that because you don’t like it or because you don’t like that it felt good?” 

She gave him this sulk denoting it was the latter. Rolling his eyes, he sighed, “Ren…I _want_ you to be pleased. Let me _please you_.” 

Alright, time for some intermediate level stuff. His wife yelped as he pulled her back against his chest, lying on their sides and kissing her neck. He was a little pleased with himself as she moaned out when his hand pinched her nipple and the other slipped back between her legs. This time she didn’t stop him, her hand rested over his, rubbing it. Okay, yea, this was being ‘turned on’ then. 

“N-No, Liam, wait--” she rasped, his fingers moving to slip inside of her. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked, whispering in her ear. 

“N-No! B-But…” 

She gasped super lowly that she was bothered by the fact she _was_ wet. That seemed to denote that she was aroused… 

“I-I am…” she admitted. 

Yep…he could say for somewhat of a fact he was too. This was not going how he expected at all. It was…it was just something about her. 

“No. No more” she choked out, suddenly on top of him, “I-I want it.” 

It? It what? His eyes widened as she grasped his cock and tried to pull it… “W-Wait! I-I have to put on a condom first.” 

She appeared frustrated but allowed him to pull the latex over him. Not a second later was she taking the lead on this. 

It felt…strange? Like tight and…moist. And the way she was rising and falling on it, it was tight and moist and pumping… he bit his lip hard, shaking. Did he particularly understand how Elam could do this with just about any girl? No. Did he understand it in a physical manner now? Perhaps. 

“Nn” he choked out, “Ugh, no, I’m going to come…” 

He could tell Rena wasn’t even close to that direction but he couldn’t…help it. Groaning, trembling as he ejaculated, he gritted his teeth. Good job there, quickie. Rena pouted as he probably looked upset. “I…I don’t understand. I enjoyed it…” 

“You can enjoy it _a lot_ more…” 

She was dubious and he was nothing if not somewhat stubborn. Try two, they were already hot and sticky and though he’d lost his ‘load’, the mood was still…there. Some kissing, some petting, some touching, he…he got his second wind. 

“A-AH!” 

Rena was louder than before, her hips rushing against his as he did the thrusting this time, on top of her. Her legs were straddling his torso and her arms were hugging his neck. All he could do was moan and _try_ to focus. This was a pretty chaotic activity in the scheme of things. 

“N-No, wh-what’s--?” Rena sobbed out, her eyes widening. 

“What? What’s wro--” 

Okay, so hot, moist, pumping, and now tightening. Liam’s eyes grew as well, groaning loudly as he succumbed a second time. Damn it! Rena…Rena was writhing, gripping his back tightly as she cried out passionately. Wait…that weird contraction… 

They both struggled for breath for a few moments, Liam weakly pulling out and managing to not collapse directly on top of her. Resting his cheek next to her head, he groped blindly for a moment and found her hand. He grasped it and smiled when she closed her fingers around his. “Yay. Mission accomplished.” 

“Mm…” she murmured faintly, turning her face so their noses touched. “…It…it was far different than I imagined.” 

“Bad different?” 

“…Not at all” she said, opening her eyes and giving him a peck. 

Liam smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. “…I want to make sure everything makes you happy, Ren. I don’t want our marriage to be about me.” 

His wife stared at him solemnly, “You keep saying that…but one of the reasons I appreciate you is that it’s not that only one of us matters. Our decisions we…we do together. I…I want _us_ to be happy.” 

She was perfect as possible and darn, they were out of condoms. Hugging her shoulders, groaning, he buried his face into the top of her head. “Don’t worry too hard about that, love. I…I know I’m happy.” 

“We’ll see how long that lasts…husband” she stuck out her tongue. 

Liam grinned and sat up, “Likewise, wife. But we best get going. We…definitely need a bath before the wedding.” 

He frowned as Rena suddenly grew pale. “What’s wrong?” 

“They—we were _loud_! They probably heard us on the outside!” 

“How? We’re in a brick building!” 

“ _Shaved_ brick!” 

Liam was incredulous to find she was quite right, they’d basically _somehow_ cut the brick down to about a third of its normal width. Running his hand down his face, he internally groaned. “Let’s dress quickly and run then.” 

Rena nodded rapidly, dressing in less than a minute. Squirming into his shoes, he took her hand and threw the door open. Maybe they were just overreacting. 

Of course not. The second they came out, people were staring at them like they were some unnatural phenomenon. Maybe they’d never heard anyone enjoying themselves then! Oh bolly, like that began to matter, this was embarrassing! 

Pulling his wife along, both red faced and humiliated, he shook his head as they ran for the Middleton mansion. Well, that was…definitely going out with a bang. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“I…cannot say I imagined I’d be wearing an ascot to my wedding but I probably didn’t imagine my wedding to begin with.”_

_Liam Middleton stood before a much friendlier priest, the man actually chatting with him civilly before the ceremony. He asked if he were prepared for the responsibilities of having a significant other. Probably not completely but he knew he’d give it his best. Wearing a red ascot and a white high neck collar with a black vest, he felt…dapper. He’d smoothed his hair back and rolled his sleeves up to show off the watch Ren got him…_

_Frederick, wearing something similar to him but with a long coat instead of a vest, sighed. “You’re a lucky dog, cousin. Soon I’ll have to look into marriage myself and I’m not interested in anyone here.”_

_“Hey, my offer’s still valid…there’s a whole world out there for you to explore, Freddy.”_

_“We’ll see…I have to finish the school before any of that becomes a thought.”_

_True. Liam grinned when Laney and Howard Daugherty came up to him, the former jumping to give him a hug. “Liam!”_

_“Hello, my darling!” gushed Liam, “This dress is lovely on you.”_

_Aunt Gretel had his flower girl a pretty white dress made with a beautiful daisy crown. She giggled, kissing his cheek. Ah…it was still a little bittersweet not to have his beloved Vera here too but, well, that was soon enough._

_He smiled as Howard sobbed, shaking his hand and saying he was so handsome. “I wish I’d seen my dear Cam’s wedding!”_

_“Ah, yes…” Apparently Uncle Cam neglected to tell his father about his divorce…_

_Aunt Gretel swept out in a salmon colored dress, getting everyone to sit in the garden chairs. Everyone was really just Howard, Frederick, some of the servants, and the old lady they traded with. She’d been beside herself when she was invited but why not?_

_His Uncle Ivan came out with a smile, patting his back. “I’m happy for you, my nephew. I just hope your father doesn’t have a fit.”_

_Ha, unlikely. Liam smiled, holding the man’s hands, “He’ll be okay, Uncle. I’m just sad our extended visit is coming to an end.”_

_“Oh, not too sad, I imagine” the man chuckled, patting his hand, “…It’s been the most tremendous blessing to have gotten to meet you at last, Liam. I wish I hadn’t been such a callous bastard for so long so I could have seen you grow up at least a little.”_

_“Don’t worry, Uncle, I am most certainly still growing.”_

_Ivan laughed, “I suppose that’s true.”_

_“You two! Sit! The bride will be out soon!” Aunt Gretel scolded, directing both Frederick and Uncle Ivan to sit._

_Liam grinned, hugging his Aunt to still the force. “Aunt Gretel, you’ve been frantic all day. Relax.”_

_“Oh, you! I want this perfect!”_

_He smiled as he released her, folding his hands behind his back as she sprinted back into the house. It…was a pretty garden party wedding with a flower path leading to the fountain he was standing before. His Grandpapa Mark would have made this outlandish, he knew, but this…this was perfect._

_Suddenly a violinist nearby started playing some sort of diddy. It….didn’t sound like the wedding song but he didn’t know if they even had that here._

_After a couple minutes, Laney skipped up the aisle, throwing the petals daintily as she did so. Liam winked at her as she curtseyed at the end, scurrying over to sit by Howard. Parts of this…mostly the people he had met that didn’t make him want to burn this place down, made him sure he’d miss Galeton. Alas…_

_Rena appeared from around the corner, wearing the white dress he chose…but it looked absolutely perfect on her. Anything would have but the A-line, sweetheart neckline, ruched around the waist…her pretty hair was curled and decorated with white flowers? The diamond he got her for Valentine’s Day and the ones she was still wearing from their birthday were…perfect. Holding the calla lilies from Klaus, she smiled rosily as she got closer._

_Nah…he was taking the best part with him._

Rena Middleton. 

She opened her mouth when Liam fed her a piece of the fluffy white cake his aunt had made for them. This was _too extravagant_. She’d never deserve this much attention, what were they thinking? But…she was grateful. She smirked at her groom as he ate a gigantic piece of cake, shaking her head. This was the wedding he expected. 

“Ah, the handsome couple.” 

Rena almost yelped when Klaus Blumenthal appeared, smiling, and holding a present. What?! Wasn’t this unseemly?! Why was her former fiancé here?! Liam smiled broadly as well, reaching out and shaking the man’s hand, “Glad you could make it, sir! I know my invitation was a bit late.” 

“Oh goodness, I’m just honored to be invited.” 

Eh? _Liam_ invited him?! Klaus took her hand and gave her a warm expression, “You look lovely, Rena. Congratulations on your big day.” 

“T-Thank you. And-and thank you for coming, I-I would have invited you myself but…” 

Liam shook his head, “Darling, I don’t think there’s any hard feelings between us, at least not on _my_ end. Why, Klaus here even chose this flower thinking it’d suit you and I can’t agree more.” 

…Really? The older man nodded in agreement. “There are no hard feelings at all. I think your husband and I can agree that the thing we wanted the most was your happiness.” 

Liam grinned, teasing, “I may have been a little crosser if you chose him but if I saw you were content I would have been happy as well.” 

Klaus chuckled, “Indeed, I think you got the better end of the stick but as Liam said, dear, as long as you’re happy.” 

Tears welled in her eyes and Liam pouted, kissing her temple, “None of that, love…” 

“Yes, it’s your wedding day” Klaus replied, hugging her and then handing Liam his present, “You two have a splendid journey.” 

“Thank you” Rena smiled. “…Please don’t let Galeton mistreat you.” 

With a laugh, Klaus seemed to be getting tugged away by another woman that had trickled in from the outside. “If both of you are concerned about that, I guess I better keep a close watch!” 

“Eh, he’ll be alright” Liam blinked. 

“I suppose…” 

“Alright, bloke, you wanted these pictures, right?” 

Frederick appeared, having stripped off his coat in this heat. He was carrying the camera from Thanksgiving. Liam smiled, “Yep!” 

Rena was a little horrified when he had her take pictures by herself. “I need pictures of just my bride in her brideful glory. I’m wearing an ascot!” 

Whatever! She made him take a few as well…she wanted a picture of her stupid groom too, bleh. He grinned, crouching near her as she sat on the fountain, holding her flowers. While the expression was growing a little more comfortable, she knew her smiles felt small in comparison. She did giggle when Liam embraced her happily and kissed her cheek, solemnly saying she was too precious. Idiot. 

“Oh, you two do make me somewhat jealous” Frederick said drolly. 

“Freddy boy, I think I have some cousins for you to meet! Of course, they’re all…quite a bit younger than myself.” 

“Um, no thanks.” 

Liam snickered, getting Frederick to take some pictures with all three of them then just the two of them. Frederick remarked that life would be so quiet and boring without Liam around. “I can’t wait.” 

Rena couldn’t help laugh as the two started swatting at each other, taking a picture. For the memories. 

“Rena dear.” 

She jumped a little when Ivan appeared, smiling, holding a book. “Oh, Lord Middleton, I’m sorry. Things got so busy these last few weeks and I honestly _intended_ to continue my studies--” 

“I understand completely, dear. And please, I’m your relative now as well. Call me ‘Ivan’.” 

Rena might die first. “A-Ah, yes, Lo—er, Ivan…sir.” 

He chuckled, “We’ll work on it. I wanted you to have this.” 

Handing her a leather bound book, she carefully read the title. “A…Ta…tale of Thw… _Two_ Cities.” 

Ivan nodded proudly. “It’s one of my favorite novels and I would like for my first graduate of over twenty years to have it.” 

“O-Oh, but I didn’t even truly graduate, I-I quit--” she protested. 

“Dear, the fact that you were able to read the cover just now means you didn’t quit at all; you learned that. That doesn’t mean you stop learning but you have accomplished so much and I’m proud of you.” 

God, she didn’t think she was the tearful type but she’d been in a weepy mood all day. “T-Thank you, sir.” 

He kissed her forehead dotingly and congratulated her on their marriage as well. She…didn’t know what to do with good. 

“…Eh em.” 

Rena froze. What? Turning to her side, she found her father had sauntered up. He’d been here? Peter Hayworth’s arms were crossed as he looked everywhere but her. “…You’ve done well for yourself.” 

“A-Ah, yes. Thank you, father.” 

The man finally deigned to look her in the face, a rather empty expression but meaningful as he rarely accomplished that much. “…Take care, Rena.” 

“Y-You as well, father.” 

She at one time called him ‘papa’ but that was when her mother was there. That…that he even came was something unimaginable. Her husband wandered over, looking a little cross. “What was that about?” 

“He…he told me to ‘take care’.” 

“…Huh. That was a little tamer than I would have thought.” 

Nodding in agreement, Rena hugged his waist. “It’s all I’ve known, Liam. You’re going home but I’m the one going on a journey.” 

Liam scoffed and enveloped her in his arms, such a caring feeling. “Nonsense. We’re both going home and we’re both going on an adventure. Didn’t you tell me that’s why you liked us together, that it wasn’t ‘you or I’ but ‘us’?” 

She smiled, “…Yes, you’re right.” 

He gazed at her, this expression of admiration and other things she still couldn’t fully recognize present in his scarlet eyes. “Ready for the next chapter?” 

“…Yes.” 

Time to go. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rena had already had her first shock: an airplane. 

When they left Galeton after changing into some clothes Liam had apparently had sent for them, not much time was wasted on good byes. Liam told his family rather simply ‘lengthy good byes mean I’ll never see you again or that I won’t even be seeing you again for a while. I’ll be back to visit soon’. 

Ivan and Gretel Middleton smiled. “You’re welcome any time.” 

Frederick and Liam jovially shook hands, the latter telling his cousin to send pictures once the school was fully complete. “I thought you’d be visiting ‘soon’.” 

“As fast as you’re building that thing not soon enough” Liam joked. 

Beaming, Frederick nodded and said it’d be up and running by his next visit. The Middleton family of Galeton saw them off from the gates along with Howard and Laney Daugherty and the old woman. Not her father but…that he even came to her wedding was a major miracle. 

While she was prepared for that long drive again, they ended up taking a bus to an…airport. There, Liam took her to some office where he explained her situations and she presented them with the papers from the council. The austere man behind the metal desk read them before shaking his head some. “Vaccinations.” 

“Oh dear.” 

‘Vaccinations’? Before she knew it she was getting those ‘sprays’ and _stabbed_ with everything! What was this? Liam groaned, “Darling, you haven’t been vaccinated for _anything_ in your entire life. If you come to our world the air might kill you.” 

What! Now terrified, the man did some ‘typing’ on his floating machine like Liam’s before… _running a light over her eye_. What was this?! Finally, he nodded, “You are now an identified citizen.” 

Eh? Liam smiled, standing, “Thank you.” 

She quickly nodded and took Liam’s hand as he led her back to the huge arena, the ‘airport’. “What does that mean?” 

“It means you have a passport and that for all purposes you exist outside of Galeton. They had to run your facial patterns to make sure you weren’t trying to pull the wool over them but naturally they probably get many people in your situation.” 

Confusing. Liam went to someone and asked for ‘two tickets to Paris’. Paris? She thought he lived in ‘Boston’? He grinned, “Paris is for our honeymoon, love.” 

‘Honeymoon’? She wracked her brain for why that sounded familiar while they walked through tunnels. Honeymoon…Rena looked up and gaped when they were suddenly about to board…something with _wings_? 

“ _Liam_.” 

“Relax, you’ll blink and it’ll be over.” 

What did that mean?! Sitting with him, Rena almost panicked as they were directed to put on their seatbelts. Oh, the thing to keep them from flying away! How comforting! Liam snickered and kissed her cheek, telling her to just close her eyes. Close her eyes?! To WHAT? 

She literally closed her eyes for maybe twenty seconds before she couldn’t stand it and she had no idea what was going on but it felt like she was being… _whisked_ , maybe? Another forty seconds elapsed and everyone started removing their seatbelts when a voice said they’d arrived. Arrived? Where? Where had they gone in a minute? 

… _Another world._

Rena gaped as they were somewhere else _entirely_ now. The people were even _speaking_ differently! Liam smiled at one fellow as they got their luggage. “ _Bonjour_.” 

‘Bone jurr’? The man gushed, “Bonjour! Êtes-vous le petit-fils de Monsieur Hideyoshi?” 

Somehow she noticed Liam almost groan. What? “ _Ah, oui.”_

Something else magical occurred where suddenly they were being driven around by someone in a very long luxurious vehicle. The inside had a place to cool their drinks! Liam rubbed the side of his face as she gazed around in horrified amazement. “You can’t escape being the grandchild of Hideyoshi Mark, it seems.” 

“Is he rich?” 

“Absurdly so.” 

Rena peeked out of the window in time to see some _massive_ tower-like… _thing_. “Where _are_ we?” 

Liam chuckled, drinking some water, “We’re in France. My grandpa’s parents had French blood so he frequents here quite a bit. He brings me and Elam sometimes and he used to bring my mum a lot too so I guess my eyes were kind of a giveaway…” 

Ah. Scooting closer to hug his side, she grumbled, “You have very… ‘dynamic’ blood.” 

“I like the vocab. But yea, it’s a little bewildering.” 

Indeed, as far back as her great-great-grandparents were traced to England so she couldn’t imagine how the diverse people came together and led to Liam. Shyly kissing his lips, he gazed at her through heavy lids. “…I dunno what the hell’s wrong with me but I want to kiss you a lot.” 

“Just kisses?” 

He grinned, “The night’s still young.” 

When they got to where they were staying, apparently a _castle,_ Liam took her down to a clothing store in the lobby and…gave them his card. “I’m going to go call my parents. You pick out something for dinner tonight.” 

_Money_ . “B-But Liam--” 

He took her hands and kissed her knuckles, appearing grave, “Darling…I might as well have been scraping _pennies_ out of what my grandfathers gave me for my eighteenth birthday, I hardly _touched_ it. You let them help you pick something you like and I’ll be back around in about thirty, okay?” 

“O-Okay” she pouted, feeling…coy or something asking, “May-may I pick something out for you?” 

He grinned lazily, leaning forward and kissing her tenderly, “I would be absolutely thrilled and will wear whatever you pick for me contently. Here, I’ll write down my measurements for them.” 

“Okay” she smiled some. 

Telling the shopkeeper that she only knew English, he waved at her as he exited toward the lobby. The fancy looking woman there smiled and went on about colors and her shape and things she never thought about in her existence. She picked out a few mellow colors and a few dark ones. “He is your boyfriend, yes?” 

“U-Uh, my husband.” 

She gasped, seemed shocked, “Husband? You are both so young!” 

Yes… “When did you marry?” 

“T-Today…” 

“Oh my goodness!” 

Apparently everything she picked was out of the question now for some reason. She started picking lacy black things and…things Rena would never be comfortable wearing! One in particular the woman insisted would be perfect, a black high neck dress with an opening in the back. Going behind a thick lush curtain, Rena tried it on and was…startled? She was too fancy! But…there was nothing _not_ fancy here and Liam knew that, the jerk. The woman gave her a pair of very pointy heeled…shoes and she supposed she looked ‘sexy’ or whatever they said. Her legs were white. 

“Th-This is fine” she relented, not sure she could handle much more in this search. 

“Absolutely!” 

While Liam looked good in the color red with his eyes, she picked out a nice midnight blue lapel long sleeve shirt. It looked very well made, she observed, and the ‘mannequin’ it was on seemed like Liam’s body. And these black slacks and blazer… 

“This tie would be good too” suggested the woman. 

While reluctant, she agreed and a pair of leather loafers later, his outfit was complete. Suddenly the woman led her to this…section containing things she would never ever, ever, _ever_ wear in public. She may as well just be naked. 

“Since it is your honeymoon…” 

What…? Rena squirmed. “U-Um, I’m-I’m from a…village where we wouldn’t…wear these things…I don’t particularly get the connection between it and a honeymoon.” 

“Oh!” 

The woman explained…oh. Well, that wouldn’t do her any good with Liam. She just didn’t exactly have it in her to refuse so she chose a lacy sheer white one with a baby blue version of those panties he got her except they must have used the last scrap of cloth that was left. 

Liam appeared just in time. Rena held the pink paper tins containing their clothes and started to wave to him…when she noticed some girls wandering by, staring at him. What? 

…Wait. He smiled when he saw her and reached his hand out to her, “You have fun, lovey?” 

“A-Ah, yes” she blurted, taking his gesture and glancing to see if they were still staring… 

…Some of them kind of leered at her. It was different than the disdain she got back in Galeton, it seemed…envious. Envy? Of _her_? Liam frowned and looked over his shoulder probably to see what had her attention. The women scattered. Turning back to her, he seemed confused. “Huh, what was that about?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

“Ah well, Come on, I want to take you around to a few places before our reservation.” 

…This was going to be some adventure, their marriage, especially if women looked at her with jealousy. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

_Liam showed her the beautiful views. It was breathtaking._

_He took pictures of and with her in certain places, joking he wanted to match his grandpapa. Apparently his grandparent’s honeymoon was here too._

_When they got back to their hotel, he happily put on the outfit she composed for him and she had to admit she did pretty well. That or the frame it was going on was good…_

_It was that moment when Liam did kind of seem stunned when he saw her in the black dress. Not bad, like disgusted or offended stunned, but with all the admiration in the world. He told her she was gorgeous._

_The dinner was so decadent and delicious. While people often spoke of places being ‘romantic’, she didn’t have the imagination for such. Until this moment where their table was overlooking the city. She’d never understand the way Liam stared at her._

_When they got back to their room, she put on the ‘lingerie’ and showed it to him. The woman said it was for seduction and she knew that wasn’t anything Liam would be interested in. No, she just wanted to know his reaction. He stammered that she was really cute. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Liam smiled. “I’m…still really nervous and awkward about the whole ‘sex’ thing but, um…we…did get condoms from the front desk, ha.”_

_Rena kneeled on the bed, frowning thoughtfully. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Liam.”_

_“I…I know. Just you are pretty damn cute.”_

_She stuck out her tongue, flustering as he rested his hands on her hips. Kissing him tenderly at first, they slowly turned into caresses, his lips almost nibbling. Shyly unbuttoning his shirt, Rena tugged him back into bed on top of her. He seemed apprehensive but she rubbed his shoulders, eased his trepidations. His strong arms slipped under her arms, his light breathing one of the only sounds in the room._

_If her husband had been from the village, he would probably be leagues more experienced than Liam. It wouldn’t be intimate at all, perfunctory at best. Something about the uncertainty of discovering one another, both completely new at this and performing with actual affection, made it…wonderful._

_Rena moaned into his neck as he slipped between her legs, inside of her. His soft groan disappeared into her hair, trembling as he thrust, a little off-key rhythm of flesh meeting flesh. She didn’t mind…it felt just right._

_He was aiming to please her first, his grunts and light curses slightly audible as he attempted to not succumb. An ‘orgasm’ as he called it. It occurred during the second time they had made love…it was a little…explosive for her taste but if he insisted._

_A long gasp escaped her lips as her body peaked, Liam whispering her name faintly as he shivered. A release…that’s what she would call it. He tiredly pulled out and took off the condom before curling her in his arms again. She wouldn’t have imagined she’d be okay with such things after her entire life…_

_“Not to be arrogant, wife, but I think we’re getting pretty decent at that.”_

_Smiling, she rubbed his arm, “I think so too. It’s…enjoyable. I hope you’re enjoying it at least a little.”_

_Liam kissed the top of her head, sighing, “…It might sound bad of me but I won’t say I would be OBSESSED with having it but I-I do enjoy it with you immensely. I like…us.”_

_Rena smirked, “I see nothing wrong with that.”_

_“I’m glad…”_

_He fell asleep, probably worn out. It had been a long day and she knew he’d been understandably anxious about ‘this’ but…he understood a lot better than he gave himself credit for._

_“Good morning, my love.”_

_When Rena opened her eyes the next day, she jolted to find Liam already washed and dressed, wearing a white Henley with a black vest and jeans and one of those slouched hats he called a ‘beanie’. “O-Oh no, did I oversleep?”_

_Kissing her forehead, he warmly assured her he simply got up early. “I ran you a nice warm bath. I didn’t know what you wanted to wear but I figured while you bathed I’d pack our bags, get them sent to the airport, then we can go have a Parisian breakfast.”_

_Eh? “T-That sounds good.”_

_Rena decided on the white ‘peasant’ dress with buttons similar to Liam’s. This one seemed closer to what a peasant may wear even though it was still too nice for the moniker._

_Her husband, something of a shocking title still, took her to a pretty little eatery where they dined outside with tea and flaky biscuits he called ‘croissants’ along with an omelet and berries. Liam smiled as she found the tea quite tasty. “You’ll probably hate the way we do tea overseas…you know we’ll chill it, correct?”_

_“Chill…what?”_

_“Our tea.”_

_…What? WHY? Aghast, Liam grinned at her expression. “It’s called ‘iced tea’ and it’s one of my favorite beverages. It’s delicious.”_

_“Cold tea?” she said in disbelief, “What is good about ‘cold tea’?”_

_He laughed, drinking a café au lait, “Well, it’s not for everyone.”_

_She should say not! It was almost offensive! Then he went on to say they would ice their coffee as well. Apparently they just wanted to make things that were supposed to be hot into cold drinks. Should be quite the adventure. Glancing at the watch she gave him, Liam sighed, “Another few hours then we fly home.”_

_Home…Liam took her around some more to museums with art and things she really didn’t understand. They were quite pretty but some people around them just seemed beside themselves about particular pieces. This ‘Mona Lisa’ seemed quite popular. They went to the ‘Arc de Triomphe’ and to a particularly large statue of a woman. “We have one in the states as well. France gave us ours as a present.”_

_What a huge present! Around five, Liam took them one last place: a store. Probably so he could buy her more things and make her feel awful. However, Liam smiled, “Can you pick something out for me?”_

_Oh, like last night? It still felt wrong since he was the one paying for it but…at least it’d be for him. She was just confused because it seemed she was picking out a ring for him…_

_…Oh! That’s…that’s right, both people wore rings on the outside. Their wedding bands…focusing hard on the display case, she found that the men’s side was a trifle…boring. Just bands of silver and gold. Rena noticed one after being fairly disappointed, however, that caught her eye. It was silver with a small diamond in the midst of braided metal. For a moment she was hesitant but shyly requested to see that one on Liam’s hand._

_He put it on and blinked. “…Huh. I guess I wasn’t picturing a diamond.”_

_“You don’t like it?”_

_“I like it. What about you?”_

_Observing it on his hand, she blushed, twiddling her fingers. “I…I like it a lot.”_

_He chuckled, “Then this is it.”_

_The shopkeeper startled her when he appeared with a ring. “I…actually picked yours out this morning while you were asleep. If you don’t like it I have a few more in mind.”_

_Rena’s nose wrinkled. Great, it all came back to spending money on her too. Liam slipped the band on her finger, gripping her fingers gently. “Now, what do you think?”_

_Much like the ring she chose for him, there was braided silver and a little diamond. Hers was much daintier and less thick…but it was quite pretty. It matched…everything else he got her. “I like it.”_

_Liam sighed deeply. “To think I have a wife not wowed by diamonds. How simple my life will be.”_

_What! He winked at her, handing the shopkeeper this money card or whatever and squeezing her hand. “Let’s get going. Mum and da are waiting on me now.”_

_…This was to ‘seal the deal’, the rings. It was the symbol that they were husband and wife. The very last stop before they went to the airport was to some sort of office where he got it legally recognized that she was Rena Hayworth Middleton and he was her husband. While whomever was administering it rolled his eyes at them, Liam was all grins when they left, pulling her happily._

_…Husband and wife._

At last. 

Chika Middleton paced the entry of their Boston home, looking out the window every few seconds. It had been the longest ten months of her life without her Liam and _finally,_ his sentence was complete. She was prepared to put this madness behind them and hoped he was as well. He could go take his final exams and even walk with his friends at graduation. Elam had been excited that prom was late this year so Liam could also attend that this weekend. It…it wasn’t a complete loss, not that any of that was direly important, but she didn’t want him missing things he’d been looking forward to for something that hadn’t even began to be his fault. 

Her husband came down the steps, smiling at her. “Will you relax, love? You’ve been antsy since this morning.” 

“I am excited.” 

“Well, that I get” he agreed, reaching and hugging her waist, “I’m just wondering why the lad wanted to stay an extra day in Europe. It’s not like he doesn’t go to France with his grandfather in the summers.” 

It had struck her as odd when Liam called last night and informed them he’d be coming home today despite his term being up yesterday. Why? As Dirk said, they’d all been to France quite often so what was there that made him stay away from home for even another hour? 

Chika gasped when there was a honk outside. Liam called them twenty minutes ago to say they’d be taking a taxi to the house. They. She almost forgot Rena was going to be staying with them but that was fine. Liam had only stayed for her, after all. 

Opening the door, she smiled happily when she saw her oldest child pulling luggage out of the trunk. At last…things were right again. 

She raised a brow when Liam used his free hand to grab Rena’s. Well, that was unusual. 

“Mum! Da!” Liam exclaimed, walking up the sidewalk toward them. 

“Huh…he looks…more matured” Dirk observed softly. 

Typically Liam did mature faster than his brother but what her husband was noting seemed a little different than that. He seemed…more like an adult. That was always unsettling to her but, well, she supposed he did just have to live by himself for close to a year. Going down the steps of the porch, Chika held out her arms. Liam released Rena’s hand and the luggage to hug… _and_ pick her up. “Oi.” 

He laughed, “You always did say I’d be taller than you one day, mum!” 

“I said you’d be _taller_ , not _taller than me_ ” she groused, hugging him back. To think her babies were as tall as their father now… 

Liam grinned and set her down. Chika smiled and pat his hands, “Welcome home, my Liam.” 

“It’s good to be home, mama.” 

He leaned down slightly to kiss her cheek before going to embrace his father next. “Well da, I got out of there alive with only intermediate trouble!” 

Dirk groaned, patting Liam’s back, “‘Intermediate’ trouble. That’s my hellion boys for you.” 

Liam chuckled before going back down the steps to Rena. The young woman appeared horrified. It probably was terrifying, she could only imagine the shift. Dirk, probably well aware of this conversion, smiled and also approached her. “Hello, dear. It must be quite the culture shock.” 

“O-Oh, tremendously. B-But your home is quite lovely.” 

“Thank you” Chika replied, “While Georgia is still staying with us, we have a few rooms for you to sleep in. I’ll clean up the one you feel most comfortable in.” 

Waving a hand, Liam shook his head, “That won’t be necessary, mum.” 

What? “Why is that?” 

Liam cleared his throat, “So, um, remember how I had to marry Rena to get her out of Galeton?” 

Dirk crossed his arms, “Yes. I was actually wondering how you got past that whole ‘consummation room’ nonsense. They were draconian with that ridiculousness.” 

“Consummation room?” Chika echoed, raising a brow. 

“Essentially to prove it was actually a marriage where children would be produced and ‘morals’ would be kept, they require you to have intercourse as soon after the vows as humanly possible.” 

Ugh, appalling. “I assume your uncle helped get you around that, my Liam?” 

Liam’s red eyes slowly rolled around, “Uh…sort of. Not really.” 

What? Liam smiled awkwardly, “Mummy, dad, please don’t…panic, but, well, even though _initially_ Rena and I were wedding just to get her out of Galeton, in the past few months we…started developing feelings for one another.” 

…What? “So…we decided that instead of this being a fraud marriage that we’d…stay married because we want to.” 

Chika and Dirk stared at him. “…What?” Dirk found words first. 

Rena smiled nervously as Liam held up both of their hands, bands on their fingers, “Rena’s my wife.” 

… _What_? “L-Liam, thi-this is _way_ sudden! I-I just saw you three months ago, I didn’t-didn’t sense this _at all_!” Dirk protested. 

“Oh, I know! But I’ve never felt this way about anyone in my life!” Liam insisted. 

He was _eighteen_. “Liam, Rena, you are both _so young_. There-there are _responsibilities_ to being married, it is not some simple affair!” 

“I know, mum” Liam pouted, “But come on, Grandmama Popuri was married at eighteen and so was Aunt Celia!” 

Which was _insane_. Chika couldn’t even _imagine_ that! Liam held her hands, appearing sincere, “Mum, you know me. I wouldn’t do anything like this on a whim. Rena means the world to me and I wouldn’t do something like this in vain.” 

“B-But what of school?” 

“I’ll work this semester I have to take off then apply to colleges for the Spring. I’ll catch up on courses in the summer and hopefully we’ll have worked enough to get a small apartment near wherever I attend” Liam nodded. 

With a _wife_? Liam interrupted her counter, holding up his pointer finger, “Grandpapa Koji went to college being with Grandmama.” 

“Your grandmother was pregnant with your Uncle Keiji and your grandfather had _no idea_.” 

“Oh, well that _definitely_ won’t happen.” 

“I-I understand your concerns” Rena yelped, “Bu-But I want both of you to know I genuinely care for your son and I also would not do this if it weren’t sincere.” 

…What the hell. Liam smiled at Rena, looking to his parents, “I’ll pay you rent but I was hoping we could use the attic room to…sort of be in our own little nest if it were alright. Until we’re able to get our own abode.” 

Dirk was just shocked. Chika slowly shook her head. He still made it to the attic. “Rent…rent is not necessary. You both are welcome to use it as long as you need it.” 

“Thank you, mum, da, I knew you’d understand” gushed Liam. 

Did they? Dirk slowly glanced over his shoulder, both of them finally noticing frantic scratching on the other side of the door. Oh…right. Her husband walked to the porch and opened the door, allowing for their family Corgi, Amory, to _bolt_ out. 

“ _AMORY!”_

Their springy derp jumped close to two feet when Liam caught him, hugging him as the dog had an absolute _conniption_. Liam cuddled him, proclaiming, “Oh, you furry rascal!! I’ve missed you, buddy!” 

Rena was staring at this like it was…very peculiar. Dogs probably were not treated in this manner in Galeton. Liam grinned, holding Amory in one arm, “Rena darling, this is my fuzziest best friend, Sir Amory Middleton.” 

“Um…hello, I suppose.” 

Liam snickered, giving her a kiss, shocking both Chika and Dirk entirely because it was _nothing_ he’d do before he left. “I know it’s weird but he’s basically a family member. I think you’ll come to like him.” 

Rena smiled slightly, wide-eyed as Amory leaned to sniff her face, “I-If you say so.” 

Picking up their luggage, Liam grinned, “Come on, love, let me show you around the house. I think you’ll like it.” 

Love. Dirk scratched the back of his head as the two of them were left outside to stare after this bombshell, flabbergasted. “…Huh.” 

“He is my _baby_ , Dirk.” 

“Your baby _is_ eighteen, Chika” Dirk said gravely, “In the sight of the law he’s an adult and adult enough to make his own decisions, no matter how…premature we might think they are.” 

She didn’t care what the law thought, he was still a _child_! Grimacing, she rubbed her temples. Of course, by his age—lo, at seventeen, she was responsible for almost all of her own affairs. And, she supposed if Dirk hadn’t gone back to England and they’d continued their relationship she may have married him a lot earlier as well. But Liam still had only known Rena for _ten months_. 

…Eiji had known Cheryl even _less_ and they were still married. Ugh, damn these variables. Dirk smiled at her and kissed her temple, “Darling, he’s our son and if he’s made a decision like this he thought about it at least a little. As you say, he’s not our ‘emotional’ acting one.” 

“…Yes” she conceded reluctantly. 

“Let’s just trust him, okay?” 

…Yea…that’s all they could do. Still…her baby? Married? 

That would take a long time to feel ‘right’. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rena slowly turned pages in a picture album as Liam and she sat on the couch, her husband’s arm outstretched behind her as ‘Amory’ sat in his lap. The two of them were deeply enthralled in _something,_ that moving art Liam would watch from time to time in Galeton. The dog was strange, she didn’t expect they’d like to watch things too. 

Dogs in Galeton were…working beings. They herded the sheep and protected the fields from predators. ‘Amory’ was a ‘pet’. He had his own chair in the corner and was the cleanest animal she’d ever seen in her life. He really didn’t even _smell_ like a dog! Liam was talking to him like he could answer too! Of course, he’d…bark so perhaps he was? Their dogs were already smarter than theirs! 

After Liam showed her around their immaculate pretty home, she asked to see some of the ‘pictures’ he had from his childhood. He showed her some books so she’d been looking at those for the last thirty minutes. 

She smiled at some of the images. Liam was an adorable little lad when he was younger. One of her favorite pictures thus far was one with him in a plaid pair of knickers and a cap. He appeared solemn, standing in a grassy field holding a basket for some reason. She raised a brow at one picture where he and his brother…were being held by a gigantic animal? His red eyes were wide in bewilderment and Elam looked like he was quite panicked. Weird. 

“My Liam.” 

Looking up, Chika walked out of the kitchen, holding a spatula. “I can do it but I thought Vera would be quite excited if you picked her up from preschool.” 

“ _Absolutely_!” Liam gasped, almost jumping to his feet while still holding Amory. “Oh, I didn’t even think I’d get to pick up my pumpkin princess before school ended!!” 

Rena smiled awkwardly. “I’m sure your little sister has been looking forward to having her beloved brother back. I’ll stay here.” 

“Are you sure?” Liam frowned, “I do want Vera to get used to you, love.” 

“I-I’m sure that will be unlikely” Rena laughed slowly, “I-I, uh, don’t know if I’m quite that likeable.” 

“Unheard of!” 

Chika tilted her head, “Yes. Vera may be a little wary of you but she warms to people over time.” 

Liam looked confused. “That doesn’t sound like my Vera. She loves everyone!” 

His mum smirked at him, “A lot has changed over nearly a year, Liam. Your sister is a little more mature than you recall.” 

Her husband was aghast before sulking, saying he’d fix that then before going to get his keys. Giving her a kiss, Liam murmured that he’d try to be back as soon as possible. “No, Liam, take your time. I’ll be fine.” 

The fellow left reluctantly and she continued to go through the picture albums. The dog continued to sit beside her, watching the telly…this was strange. She stared at one picture where Liam was a small boy but what _appeared_ to be the same dog was beside him. Gazing between the picture and the image to verify, she was most certain it was this ‘Amory’. “How…how old are you?” 

Liam appeared to be about six in this picture. If that were the case, this dog could be…twelve years old? Except that would also mean he was born shortly before this picture was taken but he was the _exact same size_. Gaping at him, Rena was confused. Their dogs were _immortal_? 

Somewhere she heard a chime but didn’t see a clock…not to mention 1:47 seemed like an odd time for the clock to chime. Liam’s father came out of the kitchen where he and Liam’s mum were chatting. For some reason he went to the door. 

“Alright, where’s the knucklehead so I can yell at him for not logging on for _ten f—king months_?” 

Rena’s eyes widened at the sudden profanity and strange voice. A man entered the room, Dirk quickly returning to the kitchen. He looked…not annoyed but something. Chika walked out when Dirk rushed in, frowning, “He went to pick up Vera, papa, he’ll be back in a little bit.” 

“Jeez…and…?” he drawled, staring at her. 

“This is Rena. Rena, this is my papa and Liam’s grandpapa, Chihaya.” 

Oh God, his middle namesake! Standing, she yelped, “I-It’s a pleasure, sir. L-Liam often spoke about you in Galeton.” 

“Oh yea, the brat did mention you…good for you getting out of that place.” 

It was…puzzling when Chika, apparently his daughter, went over to him. Neither of them were wearing shoes so it was a little clear to see that Liam’s mum was taller than her…father. So her mum must’ve been tall. How whimsical. 

“Chiyo, is Liam here?” 

Rena’s eyes grew again when a woman with _shockingly_ pink hair appeared. _Pink_. However, when she saw her red eyes, she was _entirely_ confused now. She was _shorter_ than her husband! Liam’s grandfather shook his head. “‘Parently he went to go get the munchkin.” 

“Oh, how sweet! I’m sure Vera is ecstatic!” 

Chika smiled, nodding, before gesturing toward her, “Mama, this is Rena. Rena, this is my mother, Rosa Hideyoshi.” 

“A-A pleasure to meet you as well, ma’am.” 

Rosa gushed, “So you’re the girl our Liam was going on about! I’m so glad we get to meet you! It was so cute how he talked about you.” 

Oh God, Liam. Rena flustered and smiled shyly, “Y-Yes, everyone has said he spoke of me a lot.” 

“Not completely” Dirk drawled, wandering in with a tea set. 

Oh. Chihaya raised a brow at him and Rosa blinked, “Well, Liam’s always been a very nice boy. I hope he’s been helpful in your excommunication as well.” 

“Ve-Very much so, ma’am.” 

The door opened, interrupting the awkward conversation, and Liam burst in with Vera on his shoulders. His mum gave them both a bland expression as their hands were full of sweets. “Liam, I am _just_ breaking Elam of spoiling her with so much candy.” 

“I assure you you’re probably not, they most likely just hide it in his car.” 

“Shh!” Vera hushed, drinking something. 

Chika groaned. Chihaya smirked, “Well, you’re looking…less goobery.” 

Rosa suddenly cried, “Oh my God, my grandbaby looks like an _adult_!” 

“Grandmama! Grandpapa!” 

Liam set Vera down to hug both of them, looking excited. “It’s good to see you both! I take it everything’s going well at Bruce’s, grandpapa?” 

“Eh, more or less” he shrugged, “Have plenty of time on my hands and I bake when I want so I can’t complain.” 

Bake? A male baker?? Liam asked his grandmum about her flower ship and she nodded happily. “It’s been going well. And Georgia has been quite the help to me there too!” 

“I’m so glad she had some way to get started here. It’s not like she can just come and get a job with no background” Liam sighed. 

Rosa nodded in agreement, smiling toward Rena, “I’m sure we’ll find some way to help Rena out as well as soon as she gets settled. This is your first time entirely out of Galeton, correct?” 

“A-Ah, yes, ma’am.” 

Tapping his cheek thoughtfully, Liam raised a brow, “…I’d hate for you to come here and do _more_ gardening, love, but that…may be a good opportunity.” 

Rena sulked at him, “I’m _good_ at it, at least.” And she didn’t understand the concept of money but she’d seen her spouse spend enough of it already to know she’d want to make some to help him as well. 

Liam settled on the couch beside her, Vera climbing happily into his lap. Another thing that would take some getting used to was sharing him… “So punk, what’s your excuse for not logging in _once_ to Bion?” 

With a laugh, Liam kissed the top of Vera’s head, “The connection was _balls_ , grandpapa. Not to mention I was busy getting in and out of trouble. The basics!” 

Chihaya snorted, “I’ll accept ‘balls connection’ but the rest is BS. You were living in a pastoral novel for the past ten months, you ought to have been bored _senseless_.” 

“Not as bored as you would imagine…” Liam smiled before looking to her, “I mean, I did come out with a wife.” 

Oh, oops. Chihaya’s brows drooped and Rosa looked…confused. “Oh, well, that’s just to get Rena _out_ of Galeton, right?” 

Liam now looked puzzled before it dawned on him. He looked to his mother who drolled, “I hadn’t told them yet.” 

“Oh dear.” 

“‘Oh dear’ _what_? What the hell are you guys hiding _now_?” Chihaya demanded, crossing his arms. 

Clearing his throat, Liam smiled brightly, “Rena is my _actual_ wife. We’re staying married!” 

“…What?” 

Liam nodded in confirmation as his grandparents had very similar reactions to his parents. Chihaya raised his hands, “Woah, woah, _what_? Kid, you _just turned eighteen_. No offense to _you_ , Rena—or hell, let’s throw you in too but there are _plenty_ of fish in the sea and tying down to one before you legally rent an SUV is insane!” 

‘Rent an SUV’? Liam appeared cross. “I don’t _want_ another fish. I found my fish and I want to be with her.” 

Why were they fish?! Rosa twiddled her fingers together, glancing around nervously, “W-Well, mama wasn’t _that_ much older when she married my papa…” 

“That was still like a zillion years ago!” Chihaya countered. 

The woman gave him a look with her red eyes. “Alright, how about we were _engaged_ when I was eighteen and you _wanted_ to get married when I was eighteen? How about _that_?” 

“…Oh, right. Huh, funny how these things slip your mind” Chihaya mused, gazing off. 

Rosa shook her head and smiled slowly, “W-Well, I’m happy for you, Liam, Rena. I know you always were a little nervous about relationships so if this is one you’re comfortable with then good.” 

“Thank you, grandmama…I know it’s…different but we know it’s not a game.” 

Rena nodded rapidly in agreement. Chihaya sucked his cheek, exchanging a glance with his wife. No, surely they must’ve thought this was still troubling. If their age wasn’t an issue the fact they hadn’t really known each other even a year certainly could be viewed as problematic. Really, in Galeton, that amount of time to know one’s spouse was a _blessing_ but apparently outside it usually wasn’t viewed as enough. 

“Well, we only stopped by for a second. Dinner tonight, right?” Chihaya drawled. 

Chika nodded, “Yes.” 

“Okay, we’ll be back. Nice…uh, meeting you, Rena. And…welcome to the family.” 

“T-Thank you.” 

Dirk and Chika walked them out and returned, Chika shaking her head. “I best go make more food.” 

“Think your mum is going to tell your family?” Dirk sighed. 

“No, she will most likely tell Uncle Max though and that’s essentially the same as telling my entire family.” 

Liam grimaced, rubbing his brow, “So much for a quiet homecoming. At least on the first day…” 

What…? Dirk picked Vera up, giving the little girl a kiss, “Hopefully it’s a _small_ crowd of the family and the larger crowd we can hold off on until next Monday for dinner night.” 

“That’s a very outlandish hope” Chika droned, wandering back into the kitchen. 

“I’ll help you cook, mommy!” Vera declared. 

Chika smiled and took the little girl’s hand, saying she would appreciate that. Rena bit her lip, grasping her hands together. Perhaps Liam would also want children. She saw how he was with Vera…she…just wasn’t comfortable that she knew how to be a mother. 

The front door opened again. “Hey, is my dumbass twin finally home?” 

Liam smirked as Elam appeared, a bag on his back. “I’m sorry, did your ‘dumbass’ twin not serve your damn sentence for you, bastard?” 

“Ahhh, you’re right.” 

Suddenly Elam hugged Liam around his arms, apparently mockingly declaring his ‘thanks’. Her husband clammed up, “Argh, emotional Elam is too weird and new to me!” 

Elam snickered, sitting on the recliner after setting his bag down. “Seriously though, it’s good you’re home. And I truly do appreciate you taking that ten month ‘bullet’ for me. You’re always looking out for me for some damn reason.” 

“You’re my baby twin, of course!” 

“Shaddup. And it’s good to see everything worked out with you leaving too, Rena” Elam said. 

Rena nodded, looking to Liam. Liam looked back, rubbing his chin. “So…remember how I was kind of lovesick and panicking about Rena?” 

Eh? When?? “Yes. And I assume since you’re saying this in front of her things worked out” Elam smiled. 

“They did” Liam nodded with a smile as well, “In fact, we’re happily married and going to stay that way.” 

“Come again?” 

Rena groaned. This was definitely going to be a long introduction. Liam sighed, “Elam, Rena and I decided that we’ll stay married. We had to to get out of Galeton anyway and I’m crazy about her so why not?” 

Staring at them blankly for a long moment, Elam smiled again. “That’s great. Let’s talk a second, Liam.” 

With an eye roll, Liam excused himself to probably hear how crazy he was for the third time. They…they probably didn’t really like her. Especially since she’d married their beloved family member. 

…It might be a harrowing journey. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _Are you nuts_?” 

Liam sat in his former bedroom, still surprised how clean it was. Not a speck of dust anywhere. Running his finger over his desk just to make sure, he remarked: “I don’t think so?” 

“You _have to be_! Liam, I told you to pursue her, yes, but I didn’t mean pursue her and _take her as your bride_!” 

Crossing his arms, Liam leaned back in his desk chair. “She means the world to me, Elam. I’ve never felt this way about anyone in my life.” 

“All _eighteen years of it_ , Liam” Elam threw his hands up, “We haven’t even _graduated high school_! Instead of a class ring on your hand, you have a wedding band!” 

“And isn’t it great? Ren picked it out for me.” 

His twin grasped his shoulders, giving him a look, “ _Liam_ , listen to me: Rena can be your _girlfriend_. A _girlfriend_ doesn’t get you in another _tax bracket_. A girlfriend doesn’t require a _divorce_ to end it! A _girlfriend_ you can have friendly separation with when you need it. A _wife_ is none of that!” 

“I do suppose that’s true” Liam remarked idly, gazing at his nails. 

“Good! Now go-go fix it before the ink dries on your marriage papers!” Elam insisted, opening the door. 

“I did want to ease your ‘fear’ about me never being with a woman. We even had sex.” 

Elam froze. Probably nothing he expected to hear in his lifetime. His brother threw the door closed again and turned to him. “I’m sorry, I think I heard wrong.” 

“Nope…we’ve had sex. Three times now, actually.” 

Elam sat on the bed, wide-eyed and gaping. “Are you _kidding_? _You_?” 

Liam shook his head. “O-Oh my God!! Did you even know what you were doing?! And-and it was _sex_ , not just you kissing her with no pants or something?” 

“ _Yes,_ Elam, I…I’ve been there, if you will. And I wouldn’t call myself an expert in any sense but I managed my way through it.” 

“This is _insane_! You wanted to have sex with her?” 

Eh… “Well, not initially…or at least that early. I intended to try it but not so soon. It was a law in Galeton though that we ‘consummate’. The first time I can’t say I really desired to…the second time and the third though, I…guess there was a lot more passion for it then.” 

Elam stared at him curiously, “So you enjoyed it at least somewhat?” 

Liam blushed, grumbling, “Y-Yes. I-I won’t say I’m _obsessed_ like _some_ people bu-but I did like having sex with my wife.” 

Covering his mouth, Elam slowly shook his head, “That is _groundbreaking_. I can’t…that’s just incredible.” 

His twin seemed to be…musing. “…You still don’t have to be _married_ though. You can have sex with her still.” 

“Elam” Liam leered, “I’ll be okay. Yes, I get to check off on my tax return that I’m married, though I’ll inform you it’s actually _better_ tax breaks for married people than single. I’m going to have a ‘friendly separation’ when I’m at work or school and I’m more than certain Ren will want to take breaks from me too. And lastly, no one goes into marriage _hoping_ for divorce and I will do everything in my power to fight that if it even comes up. We’ll be _fine_.” 

Gazing absently, Elam shook his head. “….Okay.” 

“What, no ‘congratulations’? 

“No, I’m still stuck on ‘you’re nuts’ but if I have anything positive to say it’s that I’m glad you’re happy…and that despite all you’d said, you did find someone” Elam smiled some. 

…Yea. Liam leaned back, sighing, “…It still…feels wrong to enjoy it, honestly. Like when I was okay pleasing her or whatever and…sort of into it myself. Not to mention even _trying_ this with someone just seems too out of character for me.” 

“Life is full of surprises, I guess. I think everyone has at least one point in their life when they know something’s special. Just that something was a someone for you and that someone is Rena. It might feel awkwardly against the grain of what you understand but…why not?” 

Liam snickered. ‘Why not?’, indeed. Well, Elam was right…somewhere in his mind these things were acceptable because he had found someone he felt strongly about. Yes, he had many girls he considered himself close to but none like her. 

He just hoped it stayed that way. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rena now Middleton thought he’d been exaggerating. He’d say it and she’d ignore it because it was simply his silly talk. No way was it possible his family was as big as he said. 

She’d never be more wrong in her life. 

His great-grandparents were there, his grandparents, his Uncle Shinji and his wife, his parent’s apparently good friends were there, an _innumerable_ amount of aunts and uncles and cousins were there—Liam was chattering with everyone but broke away to tell her this wasn’t even everyone. There were _forty people_ in the room, how was this not _everyone_?! 

Overwhelmed as Liam took her around, introducing her to everyone as his wife, Rena was close to a heart attack. Her family was _nonexistent_ in comparison, how was this even possible? They…they seemed like kind people but there were _so many_. 

“Now see here!” 

“Uh oh” droned Liam’s maternal great-grandfather, the mysterious Koji, when a woman’s voice bellowed over the affair. 

Liam smiled nervously as a somewhat short brunette marched right up to him, a tall blond man following almost frantically. No wonder Liam was so open to women’s strength, they were all fiery and vocal in his family! Rena was prepared for whatever tongue lashing was about to occur. Everyone seemed to have their…concerns. 

“Hello, grandmama!” 

_What_ ? Which grandmother was this?! He had like three in this room! Whomever she was leered darkly at him, “Young man, I know it may be deemed ‘old fashioned’ or ‘out of style’ and that perhaps your bride even had one passed down to her but it is _tradition_ in this family that I make some component of the wedding attire!!” 

EH? Attire?? Rena was astonished as Liam waved his hands, “T-To the contrary, grandmama, I think our family tradition of you making the wedding attire is quite spectacular! It’s just things were moving in such a hurry--” 

“No excuses! I made that shawl for you, didn’t I?!” 

Rena gasped. This was the one that made her cloak?? So the one with the shop in London was her! “Of course, grandmama, but I had more time to request that. Decisions had to be made quickly for this! _So_ when we were in London I got Rena this lovely gown from your Spring collection and she wore that!” 

What? “What?” 

Retrieving a packet from his knapsack that he’d carried when he went to get Vera, he handed it to the woman. Oh, the pictures? She stared at them quietly, almost as if she was struggling to find complaint. The blond man raised a brow. “…Huh.” 

“Wow, well played, grandson” Koji complimented. 

“Naturally, a little down the road in our relationship, I would like to have a wedding to share with my entire family so then I hope that you can make Rena a custom gown” Liam added before smiling at her, “If-If Rena’s alright with that.” 

“O-Of course. I wasn’t aware it was a tradition of the family” Rena blurted. There were actually such customs in Galeton with the middle class families, actually. She just never imagined the outside would do such a thing. 

“…Well…since it was such short notice” the woman grumbled, conceding, “And _your_ outfit?” 

Liam smiled, “Of course I wore my Yagada slacks, shirt, and vest. Only outside was that ascot which was apparently da’s at some point.” 

“Ascot” Chihaya snorted, “What a pansy.” 

Dirk mock-smiled at his father-in-law, Chika smirking, “Papa, please. Pass the pictures around so everyone can see them, my Liam.” 

Everyone gushed how lovely she was and she shyly thanked them. She…she kind of wanted to see as well. When the pictures finally got around to her, she was a little astonished how well they came out. The picture with Liam crouched behind her with that cheesy grin and his dimples might be her favorite. 

The blond grandfather of Liam’s slapped his back haughtily. “Good going, grandson! Not only did you find a gorgeous wife you outsmarted your grandmother! You did the Hideyoshi line proud!” 

Wha? ‘Mark’ looked back darkly at Koji, the man leaning against a wall, sipping a beer. Why? It was almost as if he expected him to say something. Instead, the grandmother came and kicked him hard in the shin in passing. 

“ _OW! What the hell!?”_

Koji smiled smugly, “My mama don’t need little ol’ me to defend her, _punkass_.” 

_Wait_ , that was Liam’s…great-grandfather’s _mother_?! How old was she?! She was certainly full of gumption or the like. Liam just smiled as his grandfather’s traded glares. “I missed you guys and your wild rivalries.” 

Rivalries? Rubbing his leg, grumbling about ‘spirited old ladies’, Mark drawled, “So are you leaving the nest next, Liam?” 

“Not for a while, grandpapa. I want to be able to make enough money to get Ren and myself a nice place near my college eventually but I have to figure out what college I’m even getting into in the first place.” 

“Nonsense! You know I can put you up in a nice little honeymoon cabin of your own!” 

Liam chuckled, “Grandpa, I haven’t began to even use all the money you and Grandpapa Koji sent me for my birthday, really. And I appreciate it but I took on the responsibility of being a spouse so I feel like I need to be the one to accomplish it.” 

“Bleh” Mark grunted, “You and your mother…but I understand. Somewhat.” 

“Barely” Koji droned before smiling at her. It was a nice smile if not sort of unusual. “And welcome to the family, Rena. It’s sort of insane around here but you’ll get used to it hopefully.” 

“T-Thank you. You all seem very kind and-and I hope I’ll not be too strange.” 

“Hardly, love” Liam scoffed, holding her waist. 

Koji assured, “Believe me, you’ll probably be the most normal of the lot.” 

Koji patted Liam on the back as well though, saying he had grown into quite the man. Right, these…these were the relatives that had seen Liam go from a babe to _married_. She guessed it must be rather alarming, especially for his mum… 

Rena looked around for the woman, finding she and the other three men Liam’s grandfather called her ‘boy band’ had disappeared. It was a little peculiar to her to have three male friends but, well, that would be yet another adjustment for her in this new world. She smiled faintly as Koji’s wife, Popuri, came around offering them all cookies. 

…The warmth here told her exactly how a person such as Liam came to exist. She… 

…She felt so cold in comparison. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“…I have a daughter-in-law.”_

_Chika Middleton sat on the deck between Shomura Kaoru and Nemoto Eiji, Tokiya Leonel sitting on the smaller recliner while they all drank a Corona. She hadn’t drank much at all after having Vera and especially while breastfeeding but Kaoru suggested it for ‘old time’s sake’. She needed old times because her baby boy was married now._

_“Well, Chic, if it’s any consolation…nah, never mind” Eiji snorted, “I’d be shocked too. What the hell were we doing at eighteen? Getting drunk on a beach and playing Destiny?”_

_Kaoru grimaced some, rubbing his temple, “Definitely not married, that’s for sure. And you tried to tell him this was a little…crazily premature? That life doesn’t really get really, really rolling until you’re about twenty?”_

_Sighing, she hugged her knees to her chest, “Liam has always been very sincere and, while a little nonsensical, a practical boy. He wouldn’t have undertook this for a passing fancy.”_

_Leonel frowned, popping a lime into his bottle, “I mean, we all act a little ‘nonsensical’ when pheromones come into play, Chika. We all remember when we were falling in love with our significant others, we were super out of character.”_

_That was most certainly true. Her dating time with Dirk led her to act jealously, like a horny teenager, and with an uncomfortable level of emotion. None of that was her. And seeing as Liam apparently had similar attractions to how she was then…_

_…Oh. Then maybe it was serious. Dirk…was her one and only, despite how ‘nonsensical’ she’d acted. Certainly she was more like herself after all these years but her love for him never diminished. And she supposed after all these years that he could still make her feel different ways was good._

_Of course, she and Dirk had dated for four years prior, lived together for a good portion of those years, been through incredible trials, and were well into adulthood by the time they wedded. Yes, Liam and Rena had been through incredible trials and apparently stayed together but that was for ten whole months._

_“…It’ll play out one way or another, Chic” Kaoru shrugged, “Liam’s a good kid and his wife, your daughter-in-law, seems tame enough—as in, not absolutely insane and like a psychopath coming to kill you all. What more can you ask for?”_

_Chika gave her friend a look and Eiji snickered, taking a swig of beer. “I guess that’s true. The only thing we all can hope for for our kids is them not marrying homicidal maniacs.”_

_Leonel smirked, “You mean to say you’re letting Iris get married?”_

_“I let my Samus do whatever she wants. Does that mean daddy won’t kill the bastard? Not at all but then, hey, at least then I’m the homicidal maniac.”_

_Kaoru and Leonel snickered as Chika smirked widely at him, “Iris would not appreciate that, I imagine, Eiji.”_

_“Bleh.”_

_“I do worry about my daughters a bit, especially Elise. She’s so…fun loving” Leonel groused, “I bet she’s going to find some fun-loving guy and they’ll just spend their lives happily mooching off of Mark which is like his ideal dream.”_

_“Dude, she’s fifteen. We all had a ‘fun-loving’ streak at fifteen” Eiji countered dryly._

_Leonel snorted, “Did we all have a fun-loving streak while our grandparents buy us EVERY LITTLE THING? I am a thousand percent certain she’s going to want to live by herself in a year or two and guess who is going to completely fund that apartment for eternity? It’s not like Chika where she wanted to be independent after her grandpa helped her through school. Elise is perfectly okay with it. And it’s not even completely ‘nurture’ based, Elizabeth isn’t even slightly like that and she’s only twelve!”_

_“I personally wouldn’t be too concerned, Leo. While yes, Elise may be more spoiled, eventually I believe grandpapa will maybe desire her to become more self-sufficient.”_

_They all fell quiet before Chika herself groaned. “…A perhaps very large ‘maybe’.”_

_Leonel sighed deeply. Stretching his arms behind his back, Kaoru sighed airily, “I dunno what any of your problems are, I can’t wait for Kazuki to be out of the nest.”_

_“Because you’re an awful father” Eiji blinked languidly._

_Kaoru leered at him as Chika crossed her arms. “Why did you not bring Kazu with you anyway? Vera was quite disappointed.”_

_“I swear to God, Chika, he is with nana and she took him to Disney World. He was super excited about something there too, ‘space planet’ or some ride.”_

_Chika bit her lip. “Space **Mountain**?”_

_“Yea, that.”_

_Still suspicious but both Vera and Kazuki were quite fascinated with space. Vera wanted to know about astronomy, one of her reasons for desiring to read, and Kazuki seemed to like to build rockets out of Legos. It would be interesting to see how that developed. Vera would declare so adorably she wanted to be a ‘space lady’. That or a funded street racer. Obviously as her mother Chika may have been a bit biased on which she preferred her daughter pursue but whatever made her happy._

_…Right. That’s what she was to do as a mama: make sure her children were happy. As long as it wasn’t self-destructive or illegal, she was supposed to be supportive. Rena wasn’t a bad girl, she knew that. And Liam, he clearly was delighted. Maybe she just couldn’t fathom they’d come this far to even make such decisions for themselves._

_She’d get used to it._

…They shared their bed with the dog too. 

The bedroom Liam had requested they used from his parents was quite lovely. It was already four times the size of his shack back in Galeton and the bath tub was simply divine. It had ‘jets’ as Liam defined them that shot out and massaged her back. Luxury things. 

Last night when she got out of the bath, exhausted after a long night meeting just a _fraction_ of his family, Rena was alarmed to find ‘Amory’ stretched out in bed with Liam who was already fast asleep. Right. Right, the dog was a human here. Still felt so… _weird_. 

She woke up around ten the next day and was horrified she’d slept that late. Liam and his beloved hound were already up! Quickly climbing out of bed, she found a blue dress that Liam had gotten her on their honeymoon. It would do for now. Pulling it on, Rena hastily made their bed and rushed down the steps. Her first day as his wife in her new life and she was already _lazy_. 

When she got downstairs, however, no one was there. The house was completely empty. Did…did they all leave? Rubbing her arm, she wandered to the kitchen. Also empty…opening that back door that led to some sort of wooden patio, she found _that_ also was vacant. What?! 

Rena wandered down the steps of the patio. Oh…no, there was the dog. The stubby thing was walking around, staring up at the sky for a long moment. Was he literally thinking about something about the sky?! She had to look up to see if something even curious was up there but only found clouds…was he thinking about clouds?! 

Amory went to the edge of the garden once his thoughts were completed where a pretty sunflower was growing. He actually _sniffed_ it as a human would before seeming to doggishly smile. It…was actually sort of…cute? Nervously coming closer, she knelt beside him and shakily reached out to touch his head. He didn’t bite or recoil, just staring at her with these dopey big brown eyes. “You…you do seem to be a smart little fellow.” 

“Oh goodness, don’t let him fool you. He is a derp.” 

Squealing, startled by the voice, Rena jumped to her feet. Somehow, Chika Middleton was just some feet away, kneeling and working at the dirt. The woman smiled. “I’m sorry, did I startle you?” 

“N-No, ma’am! I-I mean, a little, I-I just thought it was the dog and I…” 

“Ah, Amory’s a house dog usually. I wouldn’t say I don’t trust him to be outside by himself but I can’t leave him to his own devices” Chika explained, the dog sauntering up to her. 

But it sort of sounded like if left to his own devices he could think up mischief? Sitting up straight, Chika dusted off her hands. “My Liam left just a few minutes ago. He didn’t want to wake you because he said he’ll be back soon, that he wanted ‘subpar McDonald’s breakfast’.” 

Eh!? She could have made him _good_ breakfast, why was he going after ‘subpar’?! Chika actually snickered as she stood, “No, I don’t understand it either but I think secretly he quite likes it. He still recognizes there are better options but he still desires to consume it.” 

Oh… “For now, I was just about to make coffee and tea. Would you join me for a cup?” 

Admittedly horrified, Rena nodded bashfully and followed the woman into the house. Liam’s mother hummed as she washed her hands before turning on the kettle. Rena sat in the nook area, looking around absently, when suddenly Amory crawled into her lap. Oh God, what did she do?! Why was he doing this?! He lied on his belly across her legs, appearing happy. What, did…did he like her for some reason?! 

Chika laughed some, “I’m sorry, you must not be used to dogs. He won’t mind if you tap him off of you.” 

“E-Eh?? W-Well, n-not so much _t-that_. H-He seems to be a friendly animal.” 

“That much is true of him. He likes making new friends but he is very intuitive about good people. He must like you.” 

Rena flustered at this, awkwardly petting his back. He was soft and fluffy. The dogs back home were mangled and covered in fleas, wild beasts and all. Amory was actually sitting calmly in her lap. It’d…still take some time but he didn’t seem like a bad type. 

Setting a cup of tea before her and holding a cup of coffee for herself, Chika sat across from her. “So tell me a little about yourself, Rena. Liam told me of your life in Galeton and some of your history but that was hearing it from a third party.” 

Ah… Rena thanked her softly for the tea before turning it in her hands. “U-Um, not much to tell, ma’am. I’m sure Liam told you that when I was three or four that my mother left Galeton mysteriously and I was made to endure the brunt of the dishonor. In-In Galeton, men cannot remarry until that dishonor is passed off so that is the initial reason I asked Liam to pretend to be my fiancé—an easy out, if you would.” 

Chika raised a brow, taking a drink before shaking her head, “And this is doctrine that has been around for some time?” 

“Yes, ma’am…” 

The woman looked a little cross. “No disrespect to your mother, Rena, but should I be aware this is the sort of life my daughter would have to undertake as a consequence of my action I most certainly would not have left her there. I do not know her circumstances or how pressed she was but to leave you, why…I can’t fathom it.” 

“I…I will not go as far as to say my father was a very good man but I was _always_ with my mother and not once was she physically attacked. My father spoke sparingly so he didn’t yell or curse at her. He always brought food home from his work and I imagine of the homes I’d seen in Galeton there wasn’t anything consumingly negative about them. I’ve…also gone over in my mind how she could do such a thing and I…I don’t understand.” 

Sometimes she wondered if, perhaps, her mother wasn’t alive. In her darkest imagination that may be the case, that she was off doing something and ended up falling into the stream and drowning or perhaps was attacked, murdered even. Alas, no body ever was found nor any suspicious ashes. And while a majority of her things were left behind, some of it was taken along with a bag. No, Rena was often confident to say her mother ran off. Without her. 

“Do not feel sad” Chika suddenly comforted. Perhaps her face bespoke her bitterness. “You have a long life and future ahead of you that will surely be filled with goodness now. I can’t even imagine how painful that life must have been but the amount of freedoms and possibilities you have now are endless.” 

“…I…I hope so. Liam seems to feel the same way but having spent my entire life only learning to be someone’s wife, the idea of ‘possibilities’ seems quite foreign” Rena murmured. 

Chika smiled, “Do not be concerned. Of the husbands you could possibly have, yours is probably amongst the most encouraging. He will support you.” 

…Yes. She looked up as the door opened with the jangle of keys. Amory barked and pranced off to apparently investigate. Rena felt lighter when Liam happily greeted his dog. “Hey, buddy! I’ve got some dog sausages just for you!” 

Her husband entered the kitchen, holding some bags along with Amory. He looked surprised. “Eh? Ren, you’re up already?” 

“‘Already’? It’s after ten o’clock!” 

“Well, yea, but we had a long day yesterday! Had I not gotten woken up by a text message I’m sure I’d still be asleep” Liam countered lightly, coming over to them. 

Rena gave him a look. “I wouldn’t _dream_ of sleeping much past ten.” 

“That most certainly will be difficult with this one then” Chika smirked. 

Liam grinned, kissing his mother’s cheek before coming to sit beside her. Rena blushed as he gave her a warm kiss on the lips before starting to unpack whatever he’d gotten. “Some ‘flapjacks’ for my lovely English lady.” 

Rena stared at the weird tray with a stack of ‘flapjacks’ and a strange round piece of flattened meat of some sort. She’d…wanted to address it when Liam made them back in Galeton. They were delicious, just… “I don’t believe your rendition is quite _flapjacks_.” 

“Darling, I am dreadfully aware of English ‘pancakes’ and I hate to say that I like mine with a bit of fluff to them” Liam said drearily. 

“England has a different version of pancakes?” Chika questioned, confused. 

“Theirs are sort of like…crepes. They don’t rise. I think someone told me they don’t use baking powder.” 

Chika crossed her arms, appearing thoughtful, “So that’s why your father always tried to cut his in half for the first few years of our relationship…” 

Smirking widely, Liam handed another container to his mum, “As much as _da_ likes American pancakes?” 

“It most likely had to grow on him.” 

Rena frowned as Liam took a tray out of a bag adorned with a dog and set it before Amory. Well, it wasn’t like they weren’t tasty either way. Just from the sounds of it she’d have to make her husband’s pancakes differently! Liam blinked languidly at her before jumping up again. “If you _happen_ to make breakfast, I will eat the pancakes you make whatever way they come, love. Stop fretting about me eating, I eat everything.” 

“Yes…” Chika droned, opening a square container of syrup, “It used to be a battle to get them to eat anything different. Now it’s a battle to keep them from eating everything in the house. I never expected to have to hide _asparagus_ from my sons.” 

“The vitamins in asparagus are fantastic!” 

Rena snickered, shaking her head as she smeared a bit of what _looked_ like butter on her stack of pancakes. Returning with a cup of coffee, Liam rubbed his hands together contently. “So mum, I got a call from the principal while I was out and he informed me I am cleared to take the final exams then walk in graduation.” 

“Wonderful. I would have been quite upset if they reneged.” 

‘Graduation’…? Rena was prepared to ask when rapid footsteps entered the kitchen. “Ah! Good morning, loves!” 

Georgia Ainsworth, formerly Preston, appeared, wearing a pair of slacks and a tunic…apparently Rena may have to consider wearing ‘pants’, it seemed quite common. Chika ‘mm’d’ as she swallowed a bit of pancakes, “Good morning, Georgia. Your lunch is in the refrigerator.” 

The woman laughed, opening the door to this rather nifty device, “Chika, you’re either the best mum to me I never had or would have made a most darling husband.” 

“Hey, hey, stop hitting on my wife, you can’t have her.” 

So apparently everyone _wasn’t_ gone, Dirk making his appearance next. He was wearing a pair of tan slacks with a white shirt. Liam’s mum smirked as the two started swatting at one another, Georgia saying drolly that Chika was too good for the likes of him anyway. “You two are silly. Your lunch is _also_ in the refrigerator, Dirk.” 

“Thank you, love. What are we eating…? Ugh, McDonalds? Aren’t you sick of McDonalds from your childhood, son?” Dirk said, disgruntled. 

“Nope” Liam said simply. 

Chika snickered and held out a combination of the pancake and sausage for Dirk on a fork. “Do not be picky. You have to get to work.” 

Biting the offering, he munched as he grabbed a cup of coffee. “Yea, and on our way back from work we’re looking for a car for Georgia here.” 

Eh? She knew how to handle one of those contraptions?! Georgia pouted, “But _Dirk_ , they’re so expensive and very soon I ought to be able to afford one.” 

“Don’t you worry your pretty head about it. Chika and I already discussed it and we want you to be able to save that for other endeavors, not transportation. Beside, you’ll have to pay for the unfun stuff like tags and insurance.” 

The woman groaned, “Jeez, this life is so complicated sometimes…” 

“It’ll get semi-easier” Chika assured. 

…Would it? Liam sighed, wiping his hands on a napkin, “I’m sorry my coming back kind of disrupted you using Scarlet, Georgia…” 

“Don’t be silly, sweetie, it’s your car” Georgia assured with a smile, “It’s just good that you’re home. You and Rena ought to go do something today.” 

Eh? Liam mused, “It might be a good day for some exploring. Ah, then I can go get my pumpkin princess!” 

“No, Elam was insistent _he_ get Vera today” Chika replied. 

“What the hell? He’s had _ten months_ to get her!” 

“Well, I can assure you he won’t let _you_ get her for ten months straight…” 

Liam leered, “That punk. I’ll fight him when he gets home.” 

Rena was a little…confused about the obsession over their sister. Last night they actually were arguing over who read her her bedtime story…and it wasn’t just Liam and Elam, it was Liam, Elam, and their da. Vera was a very…loved child. Dirk swallowed his last bit of coffee with an exhale before kissing his wife. “I’ll see you later, love. Have a good day.” 

“You as well.” 

Georgia skipped out with Dirk, the two chattering about something. Chika yawned and stood, “Thank you for breakfast, my Liam. I unfortunately have to go to Japan and deal with some nonsense of Eiji’s at the company.” 

“Eh? Isn’t it like…roughly eleven in the evening?” 

“It…may or may not be entirely within regulations.” 

Smirking, Liam raised a brow, “Sounds unconventional for you, mum. Will you need me to bail you two out of prison?” 

“We will hope for the best” Chika groaned, “I will see you two in a little while. If I don’t make it home before Vera, make her a snack, please.” 

“Of course!” 

Rena smiled some as the woman left, leaning back against the nook. “Very…lively. I mean, your morning rituals.” 

“Pfft, you should have seen it when Vera was a baby and da had to go to work earlier. It was frantic as hell.” 

She blushed as he suddenly hugged her, kissing her cheek contently. “Now we have the house all to ourselves.” 

Eh?! “T-That’s--” 

Liam chuckled huskily. “ _Maybe_ tonight should I not be knocked out from getting up early.” 

“You got up at _ten_ , Liam.” 

“EARLY.” 

Groaning, she watched idly for a moment as her husband set dishes in some sort of dip in the counter. Her eyes widened when she found he was starting to wash them. “E-Eh, Liam, let me get those!” 

“It’s just a few cups, love, I got it.” 

She’d not done _one wifely thing_. Liam was _feeding her_ , last night he _ran her bath_ , and now he was doing the dishes. He was not going to coddle her! About to stop him, Rena paused as he rinsed them out and put them in some sort of box. “…What’s that?” 

“What? Oh…that’s a dishwasher.” 

A _dishwasher_? “You have devices to _wash dishes_?” 

“Darling, there’s a device for _everything_.” 

What was wrong with just _washing them_?! This world. Liam gave her a saucy smile as he dried his hands. “If you’re not completely upset over our world of fanciful things, how about we go to the mall? Daddy wants a new pair of shoes!” 

Mall… “That sounds fine.” 

Amory barked and Liam grunted, hefting the dog up. “Sorry, pal, we’re not going to the dog friendly mall today. What’s your anime of choice? School Days or Kuroko no Basuke?” 

The dog yapped twice, wriggling rather aggressively. “You’re _right,_ I’m sorry. You do have standards. Kuroko no Basuke it is.” 

_Why did he understand the dog?_ Rena followed, mystified, as he set Amory on the couch and turned on something with a few directions. Oh, the moving art again. Liam even got Amory a bowl of biscuits. “We’ll be back soon.” 

Rena was secretly impressed with herself when she managed to open Liam’s car door without assistance. She was even able to secure herself with the seatbelt as well. Liam smiled as he started it up. This one seemed fancier than the one they took to London. “Sitting here I still can’t believe I’m home…” 

“It must be surreal…do you think you’ll miss anything about Galeton?” 

She expected her husband to scoff. Surprisingly, he seemed to put thought into it. “Hanging out with Laney and Freddy. And Aunt Gretel and Uncle Ivan…and maybe those long ass walks. I definitely don’t walk that much here so don’t get too used to my virile body.” 

Rena leered at him, “I don’t think ‘virile’ is the word you ought to use, _Liam_.” 

He laughed, “Yea, a portion of that definition is my antithesis.” 

Blushing softly as Liam entwined their fingers, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, Rena looked out the window. There were so many…buildings. So many other cars such as this on the road. Georgia, she…integrated in easily enough. They were already speaking of getting her this same contraption as if she’d been here all along. Georgia had goals. What…were hers? 

Liam happily skipped through this… _gigantic_ place with tons of shops lined up side by side in… _cubes_. She smiled awkwardly as he held her hand, leading her to this one place where all the keepers were wearing…stripes. “Liam! My dude!” 

Somehow the shopkeepers were on a first name basis with her husband. Liam shook hands with them, also excited. “Man, my sales haven’t looked right since you went away. Cass cheats on me.” 

Liam laughed. “Yes, my queen shops around. I’m more a ‘loyal patron’ type so I’m back for some birthday shoes…oh! Brandon, this my Rena. Rena, this is my shoe dealer, Brandon.” 

“Ni-Nice to meet you.” 

The man seemed surprised by her existence. “You never told me you had a girl, Liam, jeez.” 

“Well, it’s a newer development” Liam teased. 

She was uncertain what exactly happened but the man joked that Liam ought to ‘commemorate’ with matching sneakers. While Liam said she probably wouldn’t care for the feeling of sneakers, was she _surprised_ when she also ended up with a pair of whatever these boots were as well? Nope. Rena stared at him drolly when they left the store, her spouse quite happy with himself. “I am entirely certain I will not wear these shoes, Liam. You should return them.” 

“Just have them in case you want to take up jogging or something. You can’t jog in sandals or flats!” 

‘Jogging’? Rena groaned when he took her to clearly a store aimed at women. She didn’t care much for this spoiling. “Just a few outfits, lovey.” 

‘A few’ turned into a dozen dresses, two pairs of jeans that she found quite tolerable as they reminded her of her tights, and dozens of shirts. While she glared as the shopkeeper rang them up, she found herself…a trifle bewildered by the total overall number. No, she did not understand money but she’d seen the numbers on the tags and that simply did not add up to _that_. “Connections, my love.” 

Well…perhaps she felt _less_ bad then. He also went and bought some clothes for himself so it felt…a trifle balanced. She would like to spoil him one day too, she thought weirdly. Spoiling her husband? Was that normal? 

“Liam…” Rena murmured when they sat in the car, apparently heading somewhere for a late lunch, “I do want to work. I do not want it to be merely you working toward a goal for us.” 

“Let’s give it at least a few days before we start thinking about that, darling. Nothing’s wrong with a little relaxing. We’ve only been married for like a little over two days and we’re technically still in our honeymoon period. I was thinking in fact we can go to my Uncle Max’s place in the Hamptons for a few days after we get settled in. It might be a while before we have alone time, especially if we get jobs.” 

She…she supposed that was true. He stopped the car somewhere else, perhaps a restaurant of some sort. Liam led her inside and she was surprised to find his grandfather leaning against the counter, speaking to one of the tallest widest men she’d ever seen. _They had giants_. 

“Well, damn, boss monkey: little miss’ boy’s all grown up too, huh?” 

“Hey, Manny!” Liam greeted. 

Chihaya blinked absently at them, his purple eyes half-closed. “…Shouldn’t you be in school?” 

“I _could_ but they didn’t think it was necessary” Liam sighed, seating them on stools in front of the counter. 

“Kid’s done his time, Miyagi, quit busting him.” 

Miyagi? Chihaya smirked at the man, “Yea, yea. I take it you’re hungry.” 

“Absolutely” Liam nodded emphatically. 

Manny wandered from behind the counter toward other patrons sitting at a table a few paces away. Liam raised a brow toward his grandfather, “Mind, I love Manny but isn’t calling you ‘Mr. Miyagi’ mildly racist?” 

“Believe me, kid, I’d be the first to call someone out on being racist” Chihaya snorted, shrugging, “He calls me Mr. Miyagi, I call him Rocky Balboa; it’s a thing we have.” 

Liam snickered, handing her one of the menus, “Oh yea, I forgot about Rocky.” 

Rena gazed at the menu, piecing the letters together in her head. Sand…wich. Subs. Soup. Salad. Huh. Simple enough. Just…which. Liam’s eyes suddenly widened. “Oh my _damn_ , chowder. I want chowder.” 

“It’s May, kid.” 

“I haven’t had chowder in almost a _year_ , grandpapa!” 

Chihaya sighed, “Suit yourself. And I know that can’t begin to be all so…” 

“A Reuben and a sweet tea will be good too.” 

Chihaya yawned as he started toward one of those ‘refrigerators’. “And you, Rena?” 

“O-Oh, um, the…the turkey and ham with swiss. And I’d like to try this chowder Liam is always speaking of.” 

“It’s…different. I’ll give you a cup to see if you like it.” 

It was all quite tasty. And while she was still internally appalled, the ‘cold tea’ wasn’t _that_ bad but she wasn’t sure if she was in love with it. Liam looked at his phone before sulking. “Ugh, my pumpkin princess is getting picked up by prickface.” 

With a snicker, Chihaya handed them one plate of what appeared to be apple pie and ice cream despite Liam not requesting it. “So the ‘pick up Vera’ battles continue, huh?” 

“Oh God, grandpapa, even _you’re_ involved in that.” 

“Unfortunately” he droned, cleaning a glass, “To think I have to fight over my own damn granddaughter.” 

Rena gazed around the establishment as the two chattered, finding it had this sort of rustic charm she didn’t imagine much on the outside. It had wooden tables and brass handles. There was a sofa in the corner and stairs leading down somewhere…perhaps this could be somewhere she could offer her services. She could cook. 

After bidding his grandfather farewell, they finally made it back home. The house was still empty…Amory was fast asleep in his chair, the animal even _snoring_. “…He’s very fascinating” she found herself admitting after staring at him for a moment. 

Chuckling, Liam crashed on the couch and waved her over. She flustered as he pulled her into his arms after outstretching himself. So affectionate. “He’s something, all right.” 

Her husband’s eyes fluttered shut, joining his beloved hound in slumber. Rena shyly curled further into his partial embrace, resting her cheek against his chest. A nap seemed promising after their nice meal. Actually, today…today had been nicer than she’d imagine it’d be being her first day in a new world. 

About twenty minutes later, there sounded like running on the outside of the house. Opening her eyes, Rena expected that everyone was coming home now. It was probably going to be small pockets where she could be entirely alone with him. 

Liam’s red eyes opened as he slowly sat up when the doorbell rang, holding her waist loosely with one arm as he looked around in a daze. “Man…” 

He stood and went to the door…and exclaimed. She jumped, startled. “Oh my God, dude!” 

Oh, more people? Rena stood to go see… 

Ah, the one he called ‘Cody’. Liam was shaking his hand almost wildly. “Dude, your hair’s _awesome_!” 

Cody laughed. It was shaved close on the side but curly right on the top. It was sort of interesting. “Cassie wanted me to do this for prom. You know I have a ‘date’, right?” 

“Wait, _what_?!” 

Liam looked blown away like this was simply _impossible_. Cody snickered, “It’s not even like that. Remember I’ve been visiting my dad on and off the last five months and been sending my credits back to school like you have?” 

“Yes, except you got to go to _Zimbabwe_ while I battled pre-colonial England” Liam snorted. 

Zimbabwe…? Lifting his hand, Liam smiled, “Come sit. Before you do though, this is the Rena I was telling you all about. Rena, this is my good pal, Cody Parker.” 

“Oh, hello. Nice to meet you” he said politely. 

“Y-You as well.” 

“Ah, my two favorite socially awkward people, together at last” Liam said with a sigh, walking toward the living room. 

Cody elbowed him and sat on the recliner, looking around. “I think I’m doing _slightly_ better with that. Slightly, but you know.” 

“Rena’s just nervous, I imagine. It was like ten people even close to our age back in Galeton” Liam replied, sitting beside her. 

Very true. She was used to dealing with adults and, well, having spent time with Liam and really even Frederick she realized that the two age groups were a little different. Cody nodded, “I can’t even imagine. I mean, we shouldn’t have that many teenagers around either but damn, just a dozen or less? I’d be horrified.” 

“That aside, date? You?” 

“Oh, right. So I was in Zimbabwe and I met this girl named Nyasha Mujuru. She’s a young model and she was at an art show my dad actually wanted to take time to attend. She was getting hit on by all these creeps so, being a lil’ drunk, I went over and asked if she wanted dudes hitting on her. She said ‘no’ so I told them to back off. For some reason she liked that and we started talking and trading texts. Turns out she’s ace too so we’ve been really getting along. I told her about our prom after she was complaining she didn’t really get to do much in school being a model and invited her to come with.” 

Liam grinned, “Dude, _romantic_ people want a relationship that starts off that way. You’ve had it happen aromantically with an asexual.” 

Cody scratched his chin. He seemed a bit sheepish. “I…mean, I like her, which is weird. Not that I don’t _like_ people, I just don’t _like_ people.” 

What?? Liam nodded though as if this made sense to him. “I know. Relationships don’t have to be defined by the sexual nature or how many dates you go on though. Being close and friends with people is a relationship.” 

…Oh. “I’m glad you understand. I understand Cassidy’s excitement and my ma’s but I know just deep down they’re hoping I’m about to go crazy about somebody. That’s just not it. I mean, she’s just someone I think I could be close to as a friend, that’s all.” 

Interesting. Liam sighed gravely, “No, I get you completely. We’ve understood each other best a long time, Cody. I hope you understand _my_ bit of news too.” 

“I see your wedding ring, dude. You’re hitched-hitched, right?” 

Eh!? Liam leered, “Did Elam tell you? I already have to kick his ass once today.” 

Cody laughed, waving a hand, “Nah, man. Cassidy and I were talking and while she’s master of blowing things out of proportion, it sounded convincing enough. That aside, that’s where we differed: you deep down weren’t against meeting someone. Congratulations.” 

“Thanks, dude…you’re like the only one that hasn’t been outright shocked and incredulous” Liam sighed deeply. 

“Oh, give it time” Cody chuckled, “The cavalry hasn’t arrived.” 

The cavalry? The doorbell rang not three minutes later and Liam went off to answer. Rena blinked when Liam said deeply, “ _My queen_.” 

“My baby! You look so good! I’m so glad you’re home, oh my God!!” 

Rena stood, finding Liam hugging the one he called ‘Cass’ heavily as he groaned. “Me too. I’ve missed all of you so much!” 

Mint O’Shea was also there, happily embracing Liam as well. She wasn’t jealous since apparently she got special treatment but it was a little daunting to see him so close to so many women… Liam grinned, guiding them in. “Ren, I want you to meet Cassidy James, my ‘woulda-been-wife’ if I had been alone for the next ten years.” 

Really?! Cassidy snickered and elbowed him, “We ‘woulda’ had cute kids, I guess.” 

“ _Gorgeous_ kids!” 

“It’s nice to meet you finally though, Rena. Liam was all about you for ten months. I would’ve beat him if he didn’t do anything about it” Cassidy declared, shaking her hand. 

Liam was so embarrassing with this talking about her all the time. She wanted to know what he even said. ‘I farm with this boring girl all the time’ was all she could fathom. Smiling shyly, Rena stammered, “A-A pleasure. I-I’ve heard a lot about you as well.” 

“I told her all about my sneaker queen” Liam nodded. 

“That’s just unheard of, baby. You have to call your woman your queen now anyway” Cassidy chastised. 

Dear _God_ , she would die if Liam called her his queen. She was not a bit of royalty! Her husband grinned saucily, taking her hands and kissing her tenderly. “Rena’s more like my _life_.” 

Okay, maybe that was worse. Cassidy laughed, “You’re lucky, Rena. Your boy could have smooth talked his way into a lot of girl’s pants but he always used his power for good.” 

Rena couldn’t help smirk and swat at him. ‘Smooth talking’ was actually the most apt description she’d heard for his way of speaking. “He is certainly adept at it.” 

Unrepentant, Liam blinked as Cody came over as well, yawning, “So, I do have an announcement for my Mint and Cassidy too.” 

“Oh?” Mint frowned. 

“As you know, I needed to get Rena out of Galeton by marrying her. And, I did. But…well, I’m all about my Ren so we decided we’re going to stay married.” 

Both of them stared at him with furrowed brows as if trying to ascertain his seriousness. He just smiled. Cassidy’s mouth dropped and Mint yelped, “ _What_? B-but we’re still in _high school_!” 

“I know” Liam insisted, “But Rena and I are already completely married. And we’re going to live in the attic until I can get some money. I can’t start school in the fall anyway so I’ll just be working on that. And yes, still going to college. Just going to college married to Ren.” 

Cassidy rested her hand on her cheek as Mint still seemed shellshocked. “I…I mean, it’s not like it’s crazy. It’s a relationship and some people do have relationships like that.” 

“I-I suppose” Mint consented before smiling, “I’m happy for you. And I’m sure Elam is too, he’s always been in quite the panic after that whole Catherine thing.” 

Suddenly the redhead looked horrified and Cassidy sent her a look. Oh, maybe. “Ah, Liam told me of that occurrence. It’s alright.” 

“Oh, good…well, I guess there’s nothing to hide. Liam stepped up his game” Cassidy nodded. 

Huh? Liam smirked at her before Mint suddenly _squealed._ “Penny Alley?” 

“Absolutely!” 

Cody was looking at his phone, nodding, “I’m game. We don’t get down there like we used to, not since you went away anyway.” 

Penny Alley? Rena couldn’t ask many questions, the group of them piling into apparently Cassidy’s car. She was shocked when they opened the top of it and they were out in the open like a carriage. They were so innovative! 

“Hmm…” Liam scowled, looking at his phone, “I guess I’ll let Elam have this one today but he should meet us there in a few after our mum gets home.” 

“Aww, is baby girl happy to have you home?” Cassidy questioned, maneuvering the vehicle down the busy streets. 

Liam sighed, putting darkened glasses on his face like the ones his mum used to hide her eyes in Galeton. “I really haven’t spent much time with her yet. I wanted to get her from school today too but of course, buttface twin!” 

“Elam’s enjoyed being one of the sole ones to pick her up” Mint chuckled, playing with the music machine portion of the carriage, “You’ll just have to fight him for the role again.” 

“Ugh.” 

When they got out of the car, it…appeared to be that same place Liam’s grandfather worked, just in the ground below it. Going down some steps, they entered…some sort of parlor? Liam wildly greeted a quiet gentleman sitting behind the counter. While Liam rambled on about it being good to see him he didn’t say a word…but he did smile. Strange. 

“Ah, milkshakes” Liam said happily when a tall glass with chocolate and what appeared to be cream on top appeared. “So _good_ to be home.” 

Cassidy swatted at Cody who grinned lazily at her, the two having been talking amongst themselves before Cassidy gushed. “Did Cody tell you about his _date_?” 

“He did! Just friends though, right, Cassie?” Liam winked. 

“I know” Cassidy pouted at Cody who just smiled, stirring his milkshake. 

Mint rolled her eyes around suddenly. “I…don’t have a date to prom. My Senior prom and I’m going _solo_.” 

What was this ‘prom’ everyone kept mentioning anyway…? Liam’s brows furrowed at her after he swallowed a bit of the beverage, shifting the straw over to her. It…looked interesting. “Just go with Elam. He was saying he doesn’t have a date either.” 

Leering, Mint drawled, “You know how _fast_ that can change? Your brother is a debonair bastard, remember?” 

“Mint, I can more than assure you should you ask Elam to be your pseudo-date for the night he won’t be picking anyone else for the event.” 

Didn’t Elam love her? Did…did she not know? Rena took a sip of the thick beverage and wanted to _ask_ but, well, she hadn’t known Liam’s feelings either, did she? Mint idly drank her strange green version of this beverage quietly before shrugging. “I guess it can’t hurt to ask.” 

“Not in the least. Cassidy, you’re going with Shawn, right?” 

Why was he changing the topic? “Yea. He even convinced me to wear _heels_ , the bitch.” 

Cody snickered, “Just bedazzle some Chucks, you’ll be right at home.” 

“‘Bedazzle some Chucks’. What century is this?” Cassidy scoffed at him, “That’s why _Liam’s_ my sneaker baby.” 

Cody laughed and Liam smirked, “I get the feeling you wouldn’t do it if you didn’t want to though, Cass. Shawn can ‘ask’ until he’s blue in the face and dying but you would still tell him ‘no’.” 

“ _Fine_ , my sister managed to pick out some pretty cute ass heels after Shawn _suggested_ it. Purple heels. Hell has frozen over.” 

Chuckling, Liam winked, “I’m sure you’re gorgeous. And what about you, my Minty Fresh?” 

“Green” she returned the expression. 

Liam laughed, “Excellent.” 

“Oh my God! Liam, you have a _date_ for prom!” Mint suddenly exclaimed. 

Her husband appeared confused before rolling his eyes around, “Oh…” 

“Whaddya mean ‘oh’?” Cassidy demanded, “You’re going to take your _wife_ to prom, right?” 

Smiling at her as she drank a little more than she meant to, Liam drawled, “I think it might be overwhelming for my darling. Bunch of teenagers up to teenage shenanigans.” 

Rena was a little confused since he’d been miserable about missing out on his final year of education. He said he hated school but he just liked spending time with his friends and whatnot so why was he foregoing that for her sake? From the sounds of what she’d heard, it was unbecoming to go to this event without an escort, perhaps? “I’ll probably go for a few hours but nothing more. I’m a ‘significant other’ now, after all.” 

He was being puzzling. “Will it cost too much for me to attend this event with you?” 

It was Liam’s turn to be surprised. “Well, no, not at all—I mean, it’ll _cost_ money but I was just under the impression you might not want to go. It’s just a bunch of dressing up and dancing but it’s kind of like the pinnacle event in our senior year aside from graduation. That doesn’t mean I want to subject you to something you’re not comfortable with.” 

“I’m not comfortable with anything _yet_ ” she scowled, “I would be willing to go to this ‘prom’ event with you.” 

“O-Oh.” 

“See? Stop making decisions for your woman without asking, _Liam_ ” Cassidy heckled, finishing the last of her drink. 

Liam pouted, “Well, I didn’t _mean_ to…” 

Clapping her hands together, Mint gushed, “Cass and I are going to get our hair and nails done Saturday! We’ll take you too, Rena, if you’d like!” 

“We probably ought to call _immediately_. It’s last minute as hell” Cassidy mused. 

‘Hair’? ‘Nails’? “Oh my God, a _dress_!” Mint gasped, looking horrified, “We have to go _now_!” 

Rena yelped as she was pulled away with Cassidy and Mint. Liam smirked and handed that blasted money card to Mint. “Take care of my baby and don’t let her frugality be your guide.” 

She pouted at him and Liam gushed, “C’mon, Cody, we haven’t played foosball in forever!” 

“Sweet-t-t.” 

Eh?! He was going to let her go on her _own_ adventure with _his_ friends?! Was this normal?! 

…It must’ve been. The two of them treated her like a comrade and before she knew it they were off gallivanting in the night. Yes…time. Time would make this easier… 

…But it wasn’t that bad. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: 

To show my age, I legit thought it was perfectly logical when I was 14-15 to get married at 18. Not to say it _isn’t_ , but that’s pretty hella young and should I have written Step Toward the Future or Lay With Me at my current age, neither Popuri nor Celia would get married _that_ early. 

Might be different by state (?) but legally in some places you can’t rent a full-size vehicle until you’re 25. 

Lol, in Yume, Chihaya _did_ want Rosa to stay with him when she was eighteen and most likely would have gotten married had she not gone to college. This was mostly _his_ dream but he seems to have forgotten. 

Dana has, since the beginning of this series, made all the wedding gowns for the brides in her family. When Liam expressed there being an ‘order to things’ he really meant that he was going against the family tradition and had to come with a work around to keep Yagada happy XD 

I was a little surprised to learn even our pancakes are different. American pancakes are thicker and fluffy, I guess, while English pancakes are more like crepes. If my research is correct. 

I own neither of those anime but Amory’s got standards. 

As in Yume and Otome, Liam has access to his grandmother’s magic shopping card that makes everything mysteriously affordable. 

Liam asks if Chihaya thinks it’s racist for Manny to call him ‘Mr. Miyagi’, or the Japanese mentor from the Karate Kid line of movies. Initially it was pretty racist seeing as Manny first called him this after Chihaya was speaking Japanese to Carl in Yume’s “Contrast” chapter. However, Chihaya might be returning the gesture calling Manny, sort of a bulky Bostonian, ‘Rocky’. Manny’s sort of Italian in my head, I guess. 

It’s unfortunate but Cassidy became more like an ‘overall friend’ more than I thought she would so she started feeling too weird as just Cody’s platonic super close friend. Not to say they _aren’t_ but I wanted to portray that intimate relationship without _intimacy_ , if that makes sense, so that’s why Nyasha’s a thing. 


	80. ENDGAME 11

**ENDGAME 11**

**Author’s Note:** Ayyyyy, back after almost a year! And this has pretty much been in the works that long!   
  
I have way too much planned for the output I’m able to accomplish and God help me if I gain one more distraction in my life. Alas, I’m not able to call a quits on any of it just yet. Dirty is one of my higher priorities, mostly because Liam becomes kind of intertwined with a concept presented there. Ugh. I am also reworking Leave Out All The Rest in my reupload to FF netand I was _so_ hyped about it that I was excited to work on it. Then…I got to the part before the total obliteration and I was like “oh…I destroyed all of this”. Soon, hopefully. 

Anyway, some language, drama, and…some soft lime. Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Jeez, where are they?”_

_Liam Middleton was carrying his precious pumpkin princess around as he lingered by the window. She was fast asleep against his shoulder, having contented her with reading her her favorite book. Vera was telling him her concerns about having Rena here, especially him being all the way in the attic. He assured he was never that far away._

_Now that he’d soothed his beloved little sister’s concerns, he was left wondering where his best friends kidnapped his wife to. He’d certainly have to get her a phone, it seems. Not to keep tabs or anything that possessive, just to check on her. Like Cody said, this was a different world and he wanted to be available if she got nervous…_

_Elam was lying on the couch, having been the one to pick him and Cody up from Penny Alley since Cass left them there. Texting someone, he drawled, “You remember Nadia Semmes? She’s literally willing to ditch her date for me because he’s not going to pick her up for prom. And not like ‘ugh, how dare I have to drive myself?’ but she has literally no other way to get there and he knows it.”_

_“Lame. I’ll tell Brian to call her and offer then.”_

_His twin glared, “Dude, I don’t HAVE a date. Why are you trying to hook up one of my only options—hey!”_

_Liam indeed sent the text and Elam glared. “Is that for me getting Vera today, you jerkass?”_

_“No. It’s because I love you.”_

_Before his brother could demand what this meant, there was finally a knock at the door. Oh, keys as well. Lying Vera on the couch and kissing her forehead, Liam went to answer the door. He was quite puzzled to find his wife and Mint intoxicated. Mmkay, last he checked that wasn’t a step in the prom dress journey. Rena wrapped her arms around his neck, this impish smile on her face as she giggled, “S-Sangria? Sanria gia i-is yummy.”_

_“Really? Sangria” he said monotonously yet in disbelief they gave his lightweight wife SANGRIA._

_Mint, apparently tipsy but not quite as drunk, sighed, “It was Sangria Night at the bar we’ve been frequenting and I guess Rena really liked them. Cassidy had to set her car to drive itself because they both definitely were…enjoying themselves.”_

_Liam groaned and smiled as his wife was almost tripping over her own feet. Picking her up, he settled her on the couch in the space Vera wasn’t occupying. “Well, I’m not looking forward to this hangover learning moment.”_

_“Ha, yea, sorry…for what it’s worth, I think she enjoyed herself though. We even went and drove go-carts.”_

_Okay, that was something he definitely wanted to see. Curious, he cleared his throat, “And…Rena was…how at driving?”_

_“Surprisingly I wouldn’t say she’s unteachable” Mint nodded, “I think she struggled with the fact you don’t have to spin the wheel a lot but I could see her driving.”_

_That was actually super exciting. Crossing his arms when Mint gave him his card back, he noted… “No dress?”_

_“We all agreed we were going to shock you to death.”_

_“Oh God.”_

_Well…it was Rena. She probably wasn’t going to allow for anything TOO shocking. Mint suddenly smiled nervously, rubbing her arm. “A-Ah, El, so, uh, I…was thinking…um, since…since we-we both don’t have dates to prom, I-I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind just being my date? U-Um, if that’s not too weird or anything or you didn’t manage to get one, haha.”_

_“E-Eh?? No, no, I-I didn’t! A-And o-of course I’ll be your date!” he blurted. Oh, the sap was about to panic._

_“Really? I-I mean, there are two more days and I’m sure you can find someone--”_

_“No way! There’s no one else I’d want to take more!”_

_Mint appeared relieved while Liam was sure his brother was ready to melt on the floor in a puddle of joy. Smiling, she yawned into the back of her hand, “Well, I had a blast but I think I’m going to just crash here. Chika told me she got Daisy so Amory could have a play date so I know she’s not lonely.”_

_“Of course, lovey” Liam replied, “Have a good night’s rest.”_

_“Y-Yes!” Elam squeaked._

_She giggled, “It’s definitely better to have both of you back. Good night, you two.”_

_Liam smiled as she went up the steps and smirked when Elam hugged him **hard** around his arms, burying his face in his shoulder. “Still too new to me, El.” _

_“Why are you the best brother ever, **stupid**?” he demanded, almost choked up._

_With a laugh, Liam patted his brother’s head. “Because you suck at life and I have to help you get some joy, you emotional disaster.”_

_“Jerk bastard” Elam sniffled, releasing him and looking around rapidly, “I-I have to get her a rose corsage. It’d look perfect with her dress.”_

_“Ooh, you’re right. I guess I’ll get Ren a white one for neutrality since her dress is supposed to be a ‘surprise’.”_

_Looking to his darling wife, he wasn’t surprised to find she was completely conked out, her cheek pressed against the arm of the chair and her mouth agape. He couldn’t help laugh. “My sweet angel.”_

_He shook her shoulder and she immediately stirred, looking at him zonkily. “L-Liam, I am-I am drunk.”_

_“That does not surprise me in the least, love. C’mon, let me get you to bed” he cooed, helping her up in one arm and lifting Vera in the other._

_While most drunks he knew were the loud and uproarious type, Rena was actually rather…quiet in the scheme of things. Sure she was giggly and making some pretty odd remarks but it wasn’t nearly as crazy as he’d seen. He rested Vera in the middle of their bed since one of her lamentations was not being able to crawl into bed with him when she was afraid. Well, that would have to be worked around._

_Pulling Rena’s dress off to help her, he put her nightgown on her and relaxed her in bed. Kissing her forehead, he whispered ‘sweet dreams’ and settled in for the night. Grandpapa told him when they were at Penny Alley that he needed to sign on to Bion before he got removed from their guild and he promised he would…but probably tomorrow. He was still recovering from the time change. Penny Alley, games with grandpa, Elam happy, Rena…_

_It was a good day._

“What am I _doing_? She’s too good for me, she deserves a _saint_ or a _knight_ or something I’m _not_!” 

Liam was standing in the bathroom he _formerly_ shared with his twin, fixing his white tie. He asked the tightlipped girls if he could at least know Rena’s dress color to coordinate. They relented on ‘white’ or ‘silver’. He thought a black suit and a black shirt with a white tie was pretty snazzy so he broke that out of his Yagada collection. Elam had planned the complete opposite and they looked like they were being terribly ironic or contrasting or something. 

His brother was pacing around in the bathroom with him. It wasn’t so much Liam was a loner or anything, not at all, but that’s what he was used to from _Elam_. He couldn’t recall one circumstance where they stood in a bathroom together in the last five or six years of their life. If they were giving advice on clothes or something they’d just loiter in the hallway. Elam was like right next to him _in the bathroom_. Yea, it was probably just him being weird. 

“Elam, while I hate to burst your bubble, this is probably just ‘I’m going on a backup date with my best childhood friend’, nothing romantic or fantastical as you’re imagining.” 

Elam stopped pacing to leer, “I know _that_ , prat. She’s too perfect for me for even that!” 

“Or maybe you ought not boost her to such a level that she’s untouchable?” Liam sighed deeply, smoothing his hair, “I’m sure no one likes being there.” 

“I…I know” Elam mumbled. 

Liam grinned and slapped his back, “Relax and enjoy yourself, bloke! You’ve wanted to take Mint to a dance for the last forever. In the last hour and last opportunity your wish came true.” 

He nodded solemnly and there goes his emotional twin. Looking at the watch Rena gave him, he raised a brow. “The limo grandpapa rented out for us is going to be here soon. We might want to speed our ladies along.” 

It became some top-secret mission at around eleven this morning. Mint and Cassidy came to get his wife and he hadn’t really seen her since. She _was_ here right now after some hours of prepping but she’d been snuck in under his nose. His wife was gorgeous regardless, why were they trying to floor him? 

Sighing, he wandered to Mint’s room where the duo were. Cassidy had went home and she, Shawn, Cody, and Nyasha were going to be over in a few as well. He knocked on the door, drawling, “My princesses, our carriage will arrive soon.” 

“Okay! We’ll be down in a sec!” Mint replied. 

Uh huh. Liam’s smile returned when Vera and Amory pranced up to him, both doe-eyed. “You’re going to a ball, Liam-nii, Elam-nii?” 

“Ah, something like that, pumpkin” he nodded, grunting as he picked her up, “One day you’ll probably have the option to go too.” 

Holy God, what would he be by then? 32? Vera frowned thoughtfully, “Will I need to have a date?” 

“Oh, you don’t _need_ a date, lovey. Like…never.” 

“But you have dates, Elam-nii, Liam-nii” she pouted, musing before her pretty green eyes lit up, “I will ask Kazu!” 

Limping her body to be let down, Liam set her on her feet so she could apparently run off to ask Shomura Kazuki to prom fourteen years early. Elam smiled some though his eyes narrowed. “Kazu.” 

“Kazu” Liam blinked languidly, heading for the steps. They’d have to watch out for that brat. 

Cassidy had text that her mum was being a pain, taking a whole bunch of pics of her during the process and most likely a whole bunch when Shawn got there. Liam bit his lip, amused, as his mother was on the couch playing Bion with grandpapa and her friends. Not a damn was given that they were going to yet another dance. “Papa, do not be _ridiculous_. Zerging is _not proper strategy_.” 

Liam laughed, walking over and hugging her shoulders, “Duh. Isn’t that what you’ve been teaching me since I was an infant, grandpapa?” 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures!” Chihaya declared on his video before leering. While Liam partially expected him to demand why he wasn’t playing Bion with them, his grandfather surprised him. “Oi, Bruce booked a big ass table for you and your band, you better not be late for your reservation.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, grandpapa. Just waiting on our ladyfolk.” 

Chihaya smirked, “Oh, so you _will_ be late.” 

“That is unfairly biased, papa” mum chastised before pausing, “…But they have been preparing since eleven this morning and it’s five o’clock. I do not understand.” 

Elam snickered. Yea, it was unfairly biased. Apparently Cassidy took even less time than they had to get ready. However, he and Elam went and got haircuts, picked up the corsages from their grandmama and Uncle Cam, picked up their suits from the cleaners, showered, and dressed. Of course, their hair just required snipping, not curling, straightening, and whatever other jazz. 

Chika smiled, finally standing and coming to fix Elam’s tie. “Well, you both look quite handsome. I never imagined my little boys would become fashionable men. You both were at your most content running around in diapers.” 

With a laugh, Liam glanced toward the steps, “Aside from the diaper part, mama, I’m pretty sure we’re still at our most content running around in our underpants.” 

Elam nodded in confirmation and she snickered. “Well, that’s beyond my help now.” 

She took some pictures of them before, finally, someone was coming down the steps. Just one though. Looking up, Liam whistled, “Hot damn-n-n.” 

Elam was stiff as a board, his red eyes wide as Araminta O’Shea came down the steps. She was wearing an emerald green strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, a clunky but fitting bronze necklace around her neck to go with the embellishment above the slit in the dress. The redhead’s hair was in a gorgeous curly updo with the hair clip Elam got her in London’s Chinatown. Not that Mint even started to need make up but the little dash of green liner on her eyes and pale pink on her lips was pretty. 

She winked at him, holding the edge of her dress and doing a little spin when she reached the bottom. “What do you think? Should have steered away from green, ay?” 

“Pfft, it’s perfect. There’s only three other colors for a Minty Fresh and those are red, blue, and yellow.” 

Mint laughed and shoved him, “I’m not dressing in Wonder Woman colors for prom, Liam!” 

Elam finally stammered, “N-No, i-it is perfect. Y-You look great.” 

Giggling, she briefly skipped to the kitchen and returned with a plastic container holding a red rose. With a brilliant smile, she pinned the boutonniere to his lapel. “You know every girl is going to hate me for snagging a pity date from the adored Elam Middleton?” 

“Pity? H-Hardly. I, uh, was scrambling for a date anyway but I would never give up an opportunity to go with you” he mumbled shyly, gently taking her hand and putting the matching corsage around her wrist. 

Confession? Mint gushed that he was adorable and Liam smiled, shaking his head. No, there was still a lot of obstructions there. Anyway… “Where the hell is my wife?” 

“Oh, she ran upstairs to get that diamond necklace you got her. Are you ready to be _stupefied_?” Mint declared. 

Liam smirked, his eyes closing a bit at her. “I already _know_ my Rena is spectacular. She could come down wearing a sack and I’d think she’s beautiful.” 

“A sack, you say?” 

Finally! Turning to say he wouldn’t _want_ her to wear a sack, Liam froze. 

It was…whimsical how she somehow took his breath away. He hated that trope in movies where some oblivious man had the right woman beside him all the time but because she dressed one way most of the time he just never noticed. It wasn’t until she dolled up and spent some exorbitant amount of effort did he just _happen_ to see the light. Just throwing on a dress and some make up didn’t mean just at that second she became beautiful. 

Alas, his wife. From Thanksgiving to their wedding day to their wedding night to now, she had not yet failed to amaze him. Her pretty golden brown locks were pulled back in a curled ponytail, a white and silver ornament in her hair. The dress was more…beguiling than he imagined she’d concede, also a sweetheart neckline and strapless, hugging her curves. The necklace he got her matched perfectly…and white was a color he quite liked her in. 

“Ha! Exactly the expression we were going for!” 

Mint interrupted his shock and he looked around, refocusing. Holy jeez. Rena pouted at him, her lips also done up with a pale pink color, her face a bit glittery with white eye shadow. “Do you not like it?” 

“N-Not like it? You’re absolutely _stunning_ ” he scoffed, flustering and nervously shifting, “What sort of goof am I going to look like taking a goddess to the prom? No one will even believe me.” 

“Oh please” Rena snorted before her eyes grew, “Oh yes, the flower!” 

Seemed they got low enough heels for her to be comfortable breaking into a little jog to also retrieve whatever flower she got him from the kitchen. He felt bad because he ended up getting her the calla lily from their wedding instead of a rose. A rose was probably what she got… 

When she returned, she looked apprehensive. “…I don’t want to stab you.” 

That being said, she still pressed against him and fiddled with his boutonniere. He blushed, finding she also got him the calla lily. Like minds or something, he supposed. Smiling triumphantly when she accomplished the task, she murmured, “It’s…it’s not unbefitting, you think? I mean, my dress. I…I am not used to showing off so much…bosom.” 

“The only thing that matters is you’re comfortable.” 

“Of course not” she snorted before glancing off, “…I do think it is pretty though. Too pretty.” 

Liam internally groaned. Oh yea, with Rena he wanted her to wear what she was comfortable with but she literally told herself she wasn’t worthy to wear things so he wasn’t sure what direction to go in. Irritated by Galeton’s hideous standards once again, he grabbed her corsage to put on her wrist. “You deserve to wear whatever you want, darling.” 

“All right…” 

He smiled when Mint declared they had to take pictures. Hugging her waist, he felt…nervous. Like jeez, he’d never brought a date to any dance and here he was bringing a bombshell. Oh yea. 

“Ren…you know how I introduce you as my wife to everyone and we have to explain why and what the plan is every time?” 

“Yes…” 

“How about we _not_ do that three hundred times tonight? I don’t want you to think for a second I’m not proud to have you as my wife but I think ‘girlfriend’ will make this an easier experience for both of us.” 

While he expected most spouses would be quite offended, Rena looked _relieved_. “Yes, _please._ ” 

Their mum smirked, her arms crossed as she observed them. “Yes, I do imagine explaining to your friends that you’re now a husband would swallow up a majority of the event. But you both look absolutely lovely. Let me take some more pictures.” 

Oh gosh. After mum took an actual manageable amount of pictures between them, the doorbell rang. Yes! Time to eat! 

Going to open the door, Liam gasped, “ _My queen_.” 

Cassidy James laughed, gripping his arms and giving him a playful shove, “Stop that, _pimp_ , you’re married!” 

Cassidy’s dark brown hair had wondrous curls, pulled up into an almost Grecian style with a purple braided band. Her dress was strapless, seemingly a theme, and ruched with an empire waist, a gorgeous plum color that looked quite becoming on her. It really was too bad he never got to take her to a dance at least once. 

Shawn Wilson, Cassidy’s amazingly laid back boyfriend, appeared behind her, wearing a traditional black and white with a purple flower pinned to it. He reached out and shook Liam’s hand. “Liam, my man. You glad to be out of the system, bro?” 

“Oh God, yes. It was pretty rough” Liam groaned. “Better than _actual_ jail but definitely still traumatic.” 

“Man, I couldn’t have done it. It’s hard enough dealing with backward people here, let alone some place where they decided to congregate.” 

Seriously. Cody Parker came up next, his guest on his arm. Nyasha was a sweet girl but a little sheepish like their longtime companion. Luckily Cody recognized this and invited them to hang out for the last few days so she could be at least somewhat comfortable around them. She had a jeweled teal dress, her hair in a lovely braided updo. Cody was apparently the only one daring enough to sport a burst of color, wearing a matching teal shirt under a black tie and coat. “Sup, sup? If any pictures need to be taken, let’s do it quick. I’mma ‘bout to die from hunger.” 

“Yo” Shawn groaned in agreement. 

“ _Food_ ” Liam gushed. 

Mint snickered, “Are you guys seriously just excited about _food_?” 

“After being starved all day? Hell yea” joked Cody. 

Mum got them together for a group picture before shuffling them off. That’s why mum was the best, she was all about timeliness. Rena smiled shyly as everyone spoke to her, having had to introduce herself to Shawn. Cassidy joked that Shawn thought Rena was ‘fine’ and that Liam would have to keep an eye on that. Oh, Rena was certainly ‘fine’ but if Shawn had a wandering eye with Cassidy as his girlfriend there was already an issue. 

_“You’re good at that not being jealous thing, boo. I bet your girl will be getting some looks though_ ” Cassidy had mentioned one night they’d been out this week. 

Jealous. Of course he’d _been_ jealous of Klaus but he wasn’t going to let it overtake him. It wasn’t his right to be possessive. Mint and Cassidy had exchanged a look at the time before Mint cleared her throat. _“You’re more mature, Liam. A lot more mature. I’d…just be ready for very childish behavior at prom.”_

What…? From _who_? Who was he going to be jealous of? 

…Whatever. Food. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Liam_ !! He’s free!!” 

“‘Ey!!” Liam chanted, rushing to a group of guys. 

Rena Middleton, or, once again ‘Hayworth’ for the night, awkwardly walked amidst Cassidy and Mint. The second they got out of the limo in front of what looked to be a fancy restaurant, she was _horrified_. It was _swarming_ with people of their age. Liam said there were tons of people their age but she didn’t imagine _this_ many, especially in one place! And there’d be _more_ at the actual prom?? 

Cassidy suddenly slapped her shoulder haughtily, “Don’t you worry, chick, we’re here for you. Just let us know if anyone steps to you wrong, we’ll handle it.” 

Mint nodded emphatically and Rena was even more fearful. ‘Steps to her wrong’? Cody suddenly smirked before actually giving her a comforting smile, “They’re not trying to scare you, promise. Just if anyone gives you any problems, don’t be afraid to tell us.” 

O-Oh. “T-Thank you for that.” 

Liam was all grins as he waved, “Rena, come over for a sec!” 

Oh God. Walking over to the new set of strangers, she forced her smile back as Liam took her hand. “Guys, I want you to meet Rena, my—girlfriend.” 

He was used to introducing her as his wife…it was somewhat warming, actually. However, the fellows _still_ looked very bewildered. “…Your _what_?” 

Liam groaned, “Yes, after _forever_ , I have a girlfriend. Rena, these are my other longtime pals.” 

He introduced a majority of them by name like Brian and Alex. Just be calm. “I-It’s nice to meet you all.” 

For some reason they just stared at her and it was daunting. Finally, Brian leered, “Did you go to England just to get a English girlfriend?” 

What?? For some reason she was a bit amused by the deadpan look Liam gave him, “ _No_ , I did not get myself _framed_ to go to England to find a _girlfriend_ , jackass.” 

“Dude” Alex gushed, shaking her hand suddenly, “It’s nice to meet you! We thought Liam would never have a girl, this is so weird!” 

“Yea, yea” Liam snorted, “C’mon, let’s get our table and continue this conversation.” 

Rena didn’t even know they made tables this big! She expected it just to be the regular crowd but apparently Elamhad friends, Mint had friends, Cody had friends, Cassidy had friends—there were at least thirty people at this table alone! Cody somehow got up the courage to introduce everyone to Nyasha and of course there were some misconceptions there. “She’s here as my friend, guys, don’t paint any more on it than that.” 

“Fair enough, man.” 

They were very accepting here. Rena was shocked when another group came in, also cheering when they saw Liam. Liam stood to go greet them too…there were some girls mixed in, one with violet eyes and blonde hair catching her attention. She had on a most full blue gown and a mellow expression, standing next to a tall bulky gentleman with a close haircut. Elam lightly groaned and Mint shot him a glare. Eh? 

“Guys, I’d like you all to meet my girlfriend, Rena. Rena, these are some of our other school companions” Liam introduced, retaking his seat beside her. 

Whoever the blonde was stared, wide-eyed, along with the other girls while the other men expressed similar sentiments to the last. Rena felt it poignantly when the woman shot a hard look at her. Oh dear. 

While this menu was far fancier than the one at Penny Alley, the bar they went to, and Liam’s grandfather’s establishment, something immediately caught her eye. She didn’t want to pose herself an idiot in front of his friends so she leaned in and whispered, “Liam, does this say ‘Berkshire pork’?” 

Liam glanced at where she pointed and nodded, “Yep.” 

It was the _delicacies of delicacies_. Only the richest of the rich had it imported in and it was an urban legend for both the poor and fairly affluent. Liam smirked and kissed her cheek, “Get whatever you like, love.” 

“B-But it must be expensive.” 

“Babe, I’m about to get the biggest ass lobster this side of the Atlantic. Money is out the window” Liam remarked solemnly. 

Lobster? “You’re going to let me try the lobster, right?” 

“Of course!” 

The woman that gave her that cold look crossed her arms, “So, where did you two meet, Liam?” 

Eh? Liam blinked, “Well, we met during my sentence. I was working with her.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Well…” Liam drawled, “There was a lot to it but nothing that’s really going to add to how we met or started dating.” 

The fellow she was with frowned as she appeared even more displeased. What…? Mint, on the side Liam didn’t occupy, leaned in and murmured: “That’s Catherine.” 

… _Oh_. 

Her heart racing, she dared a few glances at the girl that Liam liked prior to her. She was…she was quite pretty and elegant. No wonder Liam was interested and…well, Elam was enticed. Liam was busy chatting with his friends and so were the others so…the idea she was sitting across from a former point of affection was pretty consuming. 

Liam chuckled, looking back to her and smiling apologetically, “I’m sorry, Ren, I’m getting distracted. Are you okay?” 

“E-Eh? I’m fine” she insisted quickly, “Enjoy yourself.” 

He gave her the sweetest kiss, his ‘usual’. Liam leered as his male companions all cooed and declared that ‘their little boy’ had finally grown up. “Shut your faces.” 

There seemed to be a series of eyes that were shooting her hot glares, including those of Catherine. What…had she done? 

For some very confusing moment, the whole table came together to have a conversation. So many different people here yet they were all able to discuss something equally. It…was nothing she’d have seen in her homeland. She’d been here five days though and she’d seen more in this one city than she had her entire life. It was miraculous. Rena smiled, shaking her head when all conversation ceased due to food. Well, Liam and the boys had been excited about food. 

“ _God, seafood_ ” Liam groaned contently. As far as Rena was concerned he was eating a creature not of this world. She, however, was eating gold. This pork was delicious. 

Good to his word, Liam held out a piece of whatever he was eating dipped in butter. She glowered apprehensively before nipping it off. 

“…It’s different.” 

“You don’t like it?” 

There was a certain sweetness to it along with a salty flavor, it just was…fishy. He rubbed her shoulder, droning, “I’m not going to be upset if you don’t like lobster, dear.” 

“I’m…neutral.” 

With a snicker, he continued eating it heartily and spoke to one of his friends about the school they were going to attend. This started another conjoined conversation about the colleges and universities they were accepted to. Liam smiled lightly, not really remarking much personally. Oh…right, he didn’t get to go yet. 

Catherine, eating an interesting looking salad, gave some sort of smile that struck Rena as oddly insincere. “What school will you be attending…Rena, was it?” 

Liam was clearly prepared to answer for her but she’d practiced for this moment. She expressed her concern the first night to Cassidy and Mint and they all came up with her ‘cover’. Even she admitted she was pleased with it. “I was homeschooled in England so it may take a bit for it to be recognized here. I’d like to explore my options before I decide on any extra schooling so I’ll be working until then.” 

Her husband appeared surprised but perhaps there was _some_ truth in it. Mint and Cassidy explained that she may be able to get something called a ‘GED’ over time and certainly attend school like Liam. She just…never assumed that was an option. Catherine just blinked slowly. “Oh.” 

What? Was it not a sufficient answer? Cassidy snorted, “Look, h--” 

Cody interrupted, “Hey, so, let’s make sure to get a group shot, yo. Never know if we can all be together like this again in the future, right?” 

While thankfully the conversation turned to this direction, Liam’s brows furrowed as he took a sip of his wine. Oh Lord, if he were confused she certainly was. 

After everyone was done, the check came and Rena became completely certain she was, like in the hotel in Paris, a point of jealousy due to Liam. While she’d prefer to have her own money, of course Liam paid for hers and the glares from the particular group including Catherine were palpable. And it was not only _her_ , but when Elam refused to let Mint pay for her meal, there were some discernable whispers about her ‘digging’. Digging? Digging for what? 

…Jealous. Of _her_. This place was insane, no one had _ever_ been jealous of her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Welp, this is uncomfortable.” 

“Tell me about it…” 

Liam stared almost miserably as they stood in the grand hall they had had rented out for their prom. It was all nice and the music was surprisingly good and he’d been having a ball between chatting with his friends and dancing with them. He had decided to go check on Rena who was sitting at a table, speaking with Nyasha, when out of nowhere a glass of punch almost came at her. 

With the reflexes of a cat, Liam managed to knock it away before the red beverage hit either of the women. Rena appeared astonished and Liam was just _shocked_ it was Catherine that was the culprit. _Why_? “Oh my God, I’m sorry! I promise it was an accident, I almost tripped!” 

Yea, sure. Just like they were stepping on the back of Mint’s dress and trying to pull a ‘Carrie’ moment on his wife. His impetuous Queen Cassidy marched over after observing this and promised ‘on the Lord’s name’ that if Catherine tried anything else on Rena, Mint, or _anyone,_ she’d ‘beat her ass’ before swooping them off for a little convention in the bathroom. Women were such fascinating beings. 

Standing next to his brother, Liam shook his head. “Am I remembering incorrectly or did Catherine tell both of us she didn’t really see me that way?” 

“Nope” Elam confirmed, “I guess she didn’t really consider it a possibility at all and here you are bringing out your more attractive version, doting on her with cash and whatnot.” 

“Ugh.” 

Alas, Mint returned first and smiled at Elam. “Well, Mr. Middleton, it may be unconventional but may I have this dance?” 

“Of course, Miss O’Shea” he returned the gesture warmly, taking her hand. 

Yes, that’s right. Elam ought to be having fun, he’d been dreaming of this moment almost his whole life. Those women could be as jealous of Mint as they wanted to be but the second Elam stopped being so damn frightened by embittered theories of their dear uncle that was his one choice. 

“Liam?” 

He looked up when Rena finally returned, looking solemn. “Hey, love. You, uh, had a good meeting of the minds in there?” 

“It was informative, I suppose” she mumbled, her eyes narrowing to the left for some reason. 

Following her gaze, he found her glare was directed at Catherine. She was finally _not_ sabotaging things and dancing with poor Hunter. She’d not paid any attention to him all night. Liam, confused, gently took her hand, “Uh, that aside, will you dance with me?” 

His wife groaned and flustered, “Y-Yes, but I will look like a fool doing so.” 

“Hardly!” 

Liam smiled at the song playing, remembering Grandpapa Koji saying he was not a ‘pop princess’ but this song was okay since it reminded him of his beloved, Grandmama Popuri. ‘She Will Be Loved’ or the likes. 

Ren rested her cheek against his shoulder, murmuring, “This is too much like one of those storybooks. The peasant nobody girl going to the ball with her future husband. It’s appalling.” 

He snickered, kissing the top of her head. “I’d hope ‘appalling’ wouldn’t be the word you’d want to use, my dear. I’m ecstatic to have someone to share this with…and not just prom but everything.” 

She gazed at him rosily, whispering, “I…I am too.” 

It…it was a good day. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“If Liam met you during his sentence then you’re one of those revisionist people.”_

_Rena Middleton was walking with the other girls when they were briefly stopped by some of their other friends. Rena hung off to the side only to be ganged up on by Catherine and two other girls that may have had an infatuation with Liam. How…peculiar._

_“I am from Galeton, yes. By my father’s decision, however.”_

_One of the unnamed girls said snidely, “So you mean you stuck on to Liam so you could not only get out but get out with a rich guy?”_

_What exactly was she being charged with here? “…I was unaware Liam was wealthy when I met him. He went under another name.”_

_Hoping the other three would come to her rescue soon, Catherine snorted, “You know he won’t, right?”_

_“Won’t?”_

_“Have sex. What kind of guy does that, huh? Like a woman won’t have needs! Hmph, whatever. You can have him.”_

_They all cackled and walked away, leaving Rena dumbfounded. What…_

_What the **hell**? _

_Those cackling witches! What business was it of theirs whether her husband had sex or not?! Rena was prepared to go…CONFRONT people for the first time in her life. Liam was right, she was a bullet._

_…No. It’d be improper and she wasn’t going to embarrass Liam by acting crassly. Even if it was about him. Still annoyed, she walked back to the main hall where the dancing took place._

_Her husband asked her to dance and though she was horrified by the prospect, it was simple. He held her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave her his gentle kisses and sang lightly to her. ‘It’s not always rainbows and butterflies; it’s compromise that moves us along’. Yes…she supposed that were true. Not…quite yet though._

_Everything was lovely, despite heckling interests and gossiping wenches. She wouldn’t mind a new adventure everyday with him._

“…These feel funny.” 

Rena Middleton featured shock after shock with her husband. When the event was over, some of his friends invited him to a party. He’d stared at them in disbelief, reminding them that the place of the event was apparently where he first got in trouble. They assured that ‘Joshua wouldn’t be there’. 

Liam was very much reluctant but finally relented. It was already midnight by the time they got home but Liam changed into a white t-shirt with the dark colored jeans. She thought just as long as she was doing new things she’d try the jeans he got her. While she was trying to figure out these ‘shirts’, Liam gushed that she ought to try the sneakers he got her. Fine. Of course, now she was sitting and allowing her husband to lace them onto her feet. She had to be the most spoiled wife in the world, this simply wouldn’t do. 

Making a bow at the top of the shoe, Liam smiled and looked up at her. “Well, you may have to break them in but I think you’re adorable.” 

“That’s what you always say.” He was too easy to impress. 

“It’s always true” he laughed, sitting up on his knees to kiss her 

…It’d been a week since their ‘honeymoon’ and he’d been very busy. Not to mention they either had Vera in bed with them or Amory. She shyly grasped his arms and pulled him closer, kissing him a little harder. Somehow she could feel his resistance come up but…he was trying and she felt awful. 

“I’m sorry” she rasped, pulling away. 

“For what…? I…I don’t mind, honest, just it’s still a little new to me so I-I get nervous easily” he explained quickly, “I-If it’s you, I don’t mind.” 

Yes, you heckling crone, he was comfortable with _her_. Liam yelped as she pulled him back on top of her before flipping him over. He seemed panicked but she’d soothe him…rubbing his shoulders, she gave him soft kisses. His gentle ones were of a different nature, one she couldn’t replicate but…but she wanted to try, to show him sweetness too. 

Liam slowly relaxed, his body growing less tense and his arms wrapping around her. Good. She grazed her fingertips under his shirt and nipped at his neck. He groaned. “Ren…” 

About to touch him further, he jolted up and surprised her. “Oh my God, I’m sorry, the rush of blood confused me again.” 

She snickered, kissing his jaw as she sat up. “So silly…” 

Her husband hugged her waist and while she was prepared for at least some petting, there was a knock at his door. “Oi, Liam, are you ready?!” 

Damn it! Grinning lightly, Liam stared at her through half-open eyes, “…Tomorrow we’ll go to the Hamptons and have the place to ourselves, okay? I’m _guessing_ a week is a long time for newlyweds but…I’ve been enjoying this time a lot. I suppose it’s still unfortunate that the physical intimacy isn’t very important to me.” 

“I’ve been enjoying myself, undoubtedly!” she protested before flustering, “B-But while I wouldn’t go as far to say I would die without physical intimacy, I-I certainly would like to have it every now and then.” 

“That’s fair enough, love. And it surprises me but for insular moments it crosses my mind a little more when I think about you…that’s just so new to me. I mean, I’ve had _similar_ but nothing like this.” 

Rena frowned as he went to his closet after informing Elam they would be down in a moment. “…You thought of physical intimacy with Catherine?” 

“Eh…not very much, I’d say. Just for the fleeting time I was considering dating her. And don’t mind her, okay? She’s just…spoiled.” 

Spoiled. That failed to describe what she’d already featured in the short time they’d been in acquaintance. Liam grabbed the sneakers that matched hers and went toward the steps. A party…this should be daunting. 

Mint was downstairs, standing close to Elam and wearing…an absurdly shorter cut version pair of these trousers with some sort of strappy top. Elam was dressed similarly to Liam except with a blue shirt. When they came down the steps, he peeked around. “Oi, you two ready? …Dude, is that lipstick on your neck?” 

Liam looked horrified before going to peek in a mirror. Rena blanched as he groaned, rubbing it with his palm. “Well, I’ve gotten to experience a few different things now…” 

“I-I’m sorry, I forgot I was wearing it!” Rena blurted. 

“It’s fine, love…I’m more worried that these marks are about to become hickeys.” 

Hickeys? Before she could question, Mint and Elam suddenly hugged him aggressively. “Our little boy’s a man now, Mint!” 

“I’m so proud!” Mint gushed. 

“Shaddup!” Liam huffed, blushing. 

“Will you lot calm down? Vera is sleeping.” 

Dirk Middleton came down the steps, leering a bit at them. Oops. Elam grinned, unrepentant. “Sorry, da. Just a little excitable, I guess.” 

Liam gave him a look but their father looked a little…dismayed. “I don’t really know if I believe you are going to another party after what happened at the last one. I thought some great lesson was learned but apparently not.” 

“Da, please, we’re about to go to _college_. We’re barely at the precipice of parties” Elam yawned, patting his pockets for some reason. 

The elder Middleton made a face but sighed, suddenly hugging them both. Eh?? “…Just…please be careful. I don’t want you two getting harmed or in trouble. And the same goes for Mint and Rena.” 

“Oh, da” Liam pouted, patting the man’s back, “I have learned a _great_ lesson and it won’t occur like that again, I promise. Just a few hours out with our pals and we’ll be home in bed.” 

Dirk nodded numbly…before their mum called him, telling him she was in need of his presence from their bedroom. For whatever reason, the man turned from concerned to eagerly shooing them out of the house. What? Liam and Elam also looked perplexed. “I wonder what that was about…” 

Mint looked very amused as they climbed into ‘Scarlet’. “You two mean to tell me you can piece together every other innuendo _except_ when it comes to your parents?” 

“ _Oh my God_ , that’s our _parents_ , Mint!” Liam said in a horribly aghast tone as he started the car. 

Elam gagged and Mint smirked. “You two are something else, you know that?” 

…Wait, _what_? They meant…oh. She…she was a little horrified too. Except, well, had they not been going to this party, she probably would have wanted similar from Liam. Weird…she supposed even she assumed after a certain age that was just over and done with. 

The drive wasn’t too long, some amount of paths and turns away. All she could think about was getting lost in this grand place. Liam apparently just knew where he was going without a map. Maybe one day she would too, just as of right now… 

Rena’s eyes widened when they pulled up to a rather large estate, every window in the abode lit up. There were _hundreds_ of teenagers on the front lawn alone. Liam pulled into a lot, managing to park it with enough room for them to squirm out of his car. This was insanity! Why so many people?! 

Cassidy, Shawn, Cody, and Nyasha were already there, hanging around Cassidy’s car. “Eyy! I thought you mighta chickened out on us!” 

“Wouldn’t I be right to?” Liam smirked widely. 

“Don’t worry, Liam, I’m going to keep a very close eye on your brother tonight and be thankful I’ve gotten certain asshole men out of my life” Mint assured. 

Elam groaned and Liam held Rena’s hand while they walked in, probably sensing her rising trepidation. There probably weren’t this many people in all of _Galeton_. When they got inside, there were more people. When they exited out of the door onto a deck, there were _more people_. There were more people in some sort of strange blue colored pond and surrounding that blue colored pond. This was insanity. _Insanity._

Oh, of course, _liquor._ Liam and his group gathered around a table with a bunch of other people and started composing drinks for themselves. She thought her husband had an expansive collection, whomever this was was on the supreme master level of the booze. He smiled and handed her a cup. Fine, may as well, there was definitely no level of comfortable for her here. 

“Wait, wait! Shots to commemorate Liam’s freedom!” Cassidy declared, suddenly taking some smaller cups. 

The group cheered. Shots? Guns?! Why guns?! However, the girl poured the clear bottle of whatever into the cups and they were handed out. What? Liam sighed, “Don’t feel pressured, love, but you just take the drink down the hatch in one swallow. A ‘shot’ of liquor.” 

…Oh. That made a little more sense. Just…why? She was a little wary after that whole sangria mess. She’d never be more humiliated, having thrown up all day only for Liam to dotingly care for her. Their liquor was sneaky. But…it still was only a tiny amount. Probably would be all right. 

“You should make a toast, Liam” Mint winked. 

“Oh, oh!!” her husband gasped excitably, “What’d I say when we were six?!” 

“Nonsense, probably” Elam snorted. 

Cody laughed as Liam stepped on Elam’s toe, his hands too full to apparently punch at him. “Something about Christmas and all of us always having fun.” 

“Well, that’s dreadfully out of season, good lord. Okay, new toast! No matter where the tides may lead us, let’s always remember the good times and one another.” 

They cheered, clinking the small glasses together. The good times…yes, these days she…she did feel the good suddenly becoming more poignant the bad. And she’d had quite a lot of bad, just…this had been an exciting experience thus far. Except this _burning fire_ she just had to swallow!   
  
Liam grinned, now drinking from that red cup he’d handed her as well, going around and mingling with others. They all knew so many different people! Cody had broken off to speak with people as had Cassidy, Shawn, Mint, and Elam. She just stood beside her husband absently as he laughed with some of the ones from dinner. Friends. Liam had been the only person she’d known up until recently and here he knew a village. Brian and Alex seemed like nice blokes though, telling her stories about Liam in his even younger years. He just groaned and seemed embarrassed. It…it was nice learning more though. 

While Cassidy had went to another group of friends with her beau, she quickly returned when some particular diddy played. Liam laughed as she grabbed his arm, playfully droning this was playing out like a rather dreadful déjà vu. What? Cassidy just joked that this night was already a hundred percent better for reasons. Liam just smiled in Rena’s direction and remarked ‘yea’. What? 

“I swear, how is he so flexible?” Rena grumbled, sitting on a strange material chair with Mint. The girl had come to get her since her husband abandoned her to dance. 

Mint laughed, taking a sip from her second cup of liquor. “Liam’s been dancing since I met him.” 

She couldn’t fathom how his legs did the things they did! And she thought that was insane but Cassidy seemed to be composed of liquid too! And Cody and apparently Elam who did a step or two before going to his friends. She couldn’t even dream of it. 

As much as she was terrified, once she was given another drink, Rena was rather fascinated watching so many people her age in one place. There were some in the corner playing some sort of game with a ball and cups, others swimming in that pond, the dancing. Mint jumped in with Liam and Cassidy too when some bewildering song echoed over the grounds. It voiced some question she didn’t quite understand, something like ‘turn down for what?’. Turn what down? The question kept getting yelled but there was no suggestion what would even need to be turned down. So bizarre. 

Weirdly, after two more songs, Elam staggered over to her, this uncharacteristic goofy smile on his face. When he did that he looked _exactly_ like her husband. Rena smirked, raising a brow, as he slung his arm over her shoulder. She was starting to get a little intoxicated herself else she was entirely certain she’d be confused and frightened by this affection. “H-Heyy-y-y, si-since you’re-you’re my sister-in-law now, I-I need you tuh’-tuh’ take care of Liam, ‘kay? H-He’s real selfless-like, ya’ know?” 

Rena nodded in agreement. “He definitely is.” 

“W-Well, he’ll-he’ll be-be quick to do stuff like-like not think of his own self, ya’ know? H-He’s an igit like that. B-Buh’ ju-just be mindful of him, kay?” 

Perplexed by this, Rena tilted her head, “Are you concerned about something in particular, Elam?” 

It sounded like this was something he’d had on his mind but didn’t know how to approach her with unless he was, apparently, under the influence. Elam sighed, taking a long drink from his scarlet cup. “I-I did ‘uh s-s—t thing to Liam wi-with Catherine, Rena. Real-l-l-l sh—tty! Like, I-I’d kill me if i-it were me! B-But L-Liam i-is so forgivin’ an-and I-I want him to be happy. Leh’-let’s always make sure he’s happy, ‘kay?” 

…Ah. “Don’t you worry, I will. Now, I have a question for you.” 

Elam blinked as she took a drink, her eyes closing some. “Why don’t _you_ tell Mint how you feel?” 

He actually laughed, shaking his head, “Iz it _that_ obvious?” 

“The _blind_ could see it, Elam.” 

Her husband’s twin stared into the crowd where Mint was dancing with some other gentleman, falling back to his normal quiet self. After a moment, he smiled wistfully. “…You ever cherished something so much the risk wasn’t worth it?” 

“Liam.” 

“Haha, right” Elam grinned lazily, “I dunno, maybe one day. Wanna ‘nother drink?” 

While she knew she _shouldn’t_ , she nodded and he skipped off to get them _more._ Was this going to be common? She had to wonder…though, it was nice Elam felt the need to come over and express his concerns to her, even if it took alcohol. 

Looking back to Liam when some _other_ peculiar song came on, Cody and Nyasha had come back over…and _what_ were Mint and Cassidy doing?! Rena’s eyes widened as Liam’s female friend’s bums…were…jiggly?! Like, actually _jiggly_. Liam had a crooked smirk, shaking his head as he drank. He wasn’t dancing as much to this one… initially, then he seemed to be jokingly joining them which caused the girls to laugh and playfully tackle him. Just… _how_? The contortion levels of their bodies was insane! …She found herself curious. 

Elam stared after he returned, handing her a cup. She sniffed it. Well, even in his intoxicated state he apparently made her something light. It was tasty as alcohol came. Her brother-in-law smirked at her after a moment, “C’mon, your husband’s gonna be dancing the rest of your life.” 

Eh?? She was alarmed when he took her hand, leading her toward where Liam’s entire group had gathered. No, he’d want _her_ to dance! Indeed, he caught sight of her and reached out. God. Taking his hand nervously, he pulled her back against his chest and rested one hand on her hip. “Hey, you all right, darling? I’m sorry I got a little distracted.” 

“O-Oh, I’m fine” she insisted, glancing at the unrelated girls doing something… _lewd_ to men. 

Wait, surely Liam wasn’t wanting _that_. Cassidy ran off, saying they needed more shots. _What_? When did the drinking cease?! Getting frantic that she wasn’t keeping up, she quickly finished the cup Elam gave her. This was so complicated. 

…This probably wasn’t her sort of life. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Uh, baby.” 

While Liam cut off his liquor flow after two cups and two shots out of paranoia, his wife apparently was _four_ cups in and two shots later? 

All he could do was stare in wide-eyed confusion as, somehow, the girl that spent a majority of her life in a village without electricity that told her showing off her ankles was unseemly was dancing like she came right out of the YouTube generation. He wasn’t sure if he were impressed or mortified how quickly she picked things up. Mint and Cassidy weren’t in much better shape, currently singing spiritedly about ‘boss ass bitches’ and the like. Elam, sobered up a bit, and Cody stood beside him and watched this…phenomenon? “Huh.” 

“My wife’s been here a week.” 

Liam gazed as she kept loudly proclaiming she wanted to ‘jiggle’ whenever Mint or Cassidy happened to ‘twerk’, as it was commonly called. Nyasha wasn’t a fan of the dance move so she’d resigned to watch some other people play beer pong…he guessed it was sort of fascinating to watch, even not being particularly excited from things like that. 

“L-Liam” Rena whined petulantly, returning to him and hugging his neck heavily, “I-I do not-not have the thighs for it, I don’t think.” 

Um. Liam glared as not only Elam but _Cody_ peeked around her. “Do you two mind?” 

“I mean, I was just going to give her encouragement” Cody insisted, drinking a beer. 

Liam groaned at that, feeling a little…awkward to assess his wife’s ass. Well…there was more than he would have thought. Probably all that squatting she did back in the village. “I…don’t know if I should inspire you in this state, love, but I’m sure you have the ability to…jiggle your heart out.” 

She reached up and played with his hair, her face flushed with this big impish smile. She was so adorable. “… _I’m a boss ass bitch_.” 

Looking after her as she sprinted away to rejoin Mint, Cassidy, and apparently the other girls their spirited gang attracted, Liam smiled while Elam and Cody cracked up. “…We’re going to have so much fun.” 

Cody snickered, walking away, “I’ll be back, I’m gonna check on Nyasha and make sure the drunks aren’t hitting on her.” 

“I think I will stand here and make sure our ladies don’t start a rebellion” Elam nodded, the girls indeed pretty hyped up. “Think you can get me some Bacardi?” 

“Yea. Please make sure my wife doesn’t…do something.” At this point, he couldn’t even fathom what she might do. He thought she’d been drunk that night with sangria but jeez. 

Walking away to the table, feeling a little less lightheaded walking off the dance ‘floor’, Liam scratched his neck. Damn, she had given him hickeys. Brian and Alex had cheered about it like it was some great feat to have bite marks on his neck. 

“Oh, Liam?” 

He jumped a little when Catherine appeared at his side, wearing a blue sundress. “Uh, hey.” 

While he figured she’d have left by now, not often very involved in these affairs, Catherine stared at him evenly. “…Your ‘girlfriend’ is quite the life of the party, isn’t she?” 

“Haha, she’s certainly…warming up to the situation.” That was putting it mildly. He just hoped she’d be okay with it in the morning. 

Grabbing the half empty bottle of rum, he poured a cup with some orange juice for him and Elam. Catherine was still looking at him heavily so it was a little awkward. “…Are those hickeys?” 

Damn it. “Uh, haha, yea…we were fooling around a little bit before we got here. They…kind of itch.” 

“ _Fooling around_?” 

Mayday. “Yea, you…you know. Lemme get back to them, okay?” he blurted, scurrying off, “I’ll see you later!” 

What was her issue though? Catherine rejected him because he wasn’t overly sexual. Fine, he could accept that. Apparently though she was getting upset because he could be vaguely sexual? Elam expressed he’d told her that but it’d been met with displeasure. There was no issue though! He was sexual enough for Rena but maybe he wasn’t enough for her! No big deal. 

When he returned, everyone was gathered together. Cody blinked at him. “Hey, I’m going to take Nyasha home and we were going to hit up a party at one of Shawn’s friends. Did you wanna go?” 

Liam frowned, “Well, I would but I’m pretty sure the missus is gonna tucker out soon and I’m probably not far behind her.” 

“Fair enough, I’m getting close myself” Cody admitted, “Well, you guys stay safe. I’ll text you.” 

Cassidy playfully hugged him, pretty gone herself. Shawn snickered and said it was going to be fun getting her home like this. While initially in the relationship Liam was nervous about Shawn taking advantage of Cass’…innuendos under the influence, he was always quite respectful and Cassidy verified this was always the case, even if they weren’t there. The way it ought to be, really. 

In a similar vein, after they said goodbye to them, Mint came over and grabbed Elam. “Y-You’re my date s-so we should make out.” 

“What??” Elam gawked, trying to drag his heels while she pulled him aggressively. 

Elam glanced back at him in horror. Liam could only shake his head, giving him a look. That was probably going to be an _insane_ temptation for him but Mint was super drunk. Well, maybe. 

“Where’s everyone going?” 

Looking to his spouse, he smiled as she looked sulky. “Eh, this is usually how it goes, love. It’s already three.” 

Hugging his waist, Rena closed her eyes. “I-I am dizzy. I just wanted to learn to jiggle though…” 

“Another day” he winked, holding her hip as he walked her to a lawn chair. 

She hicked and sat in his lap, hugging his neck again, “Liam, w-we shall-shall go to that house in th-the Hamptons s-so we can have sex, right?” 

“Mm, maybe tomorrow” he drawled, patting her hip. He kind of liked that he had time to prepare for the mental portion of it. Her being all cute and excitable was kind of a weird turn on though. In some confusingly cheesy way, his wife having fun was arousing. 

“Please?” she pouted, nipping at his lips, “I-I want you.” 

Man. “I…of course. Tomorrow. N-Not tonight though, you’re-you’re drunk.” 

Liam rasped as she kissed him deeply, pulling away and purring against his lips, “Was I too drunk earlier tonight?” 

Hot damn. “U-Uh…” 

Naturally, he was still going to stop her. If at some point he had to ask himself if she would actually remember what they did the next day he knew it couldn’t occur. Alas, he hated to admit it but this was definitely getting him a little hard. The _blood_. 

“Oh, so you just needed a _whore_ , huh?” 

…Sweet Jesus. Liam’s eyes narrowed as he looked up, finding Catherine and other girls he’d assumed he was chummy with at most beside her. They looked like they had been personally slighted, perhaps he’d go as far to say even _offended_. What the hell? Sitting up, Liam grunted, “I’ll have you know nothing about my— _girlfriend_ can be described as ‘whorish’. I’ve seen all of you engaged in _much_ more in a similar fashion and I’d never call any of you ‘whores’.” 

“Yea, but it was never with _you_. You who _supposedly_ don’t even _like_ ‘things like this’ and all of a sudden it’s cool because you went and found pretty skank 101 here in a hicktown!” Catherine spat. “You’re a f—kboy just like the rest!” 

He was a _what_?! He was yet to even know what that meant! That aside! “You are not calling my w—ugh, my _girlfriend_ , a skank! I’m sorry I found a person where we mutually care about one another and not how much I can nail her on the first date!” 

Liam _despised_ these sort of things, especially as people started to crowd. It was a spectacle and he _hated_ that. Catherine apparently _basked_ in it. “Oh, is that what you think? You think it was only about _sex_?” 

Cassidy would tell him to ‘go in’ as in, let her _have it_. He was not going to slander her despite it probably being known to a large amount of this crowd. This would end though. “As I do _recall_ , I may have wanted to _attempt_ something with _someone_ but if I’d heard correctly they would rather have the one that _was_ capable of nailing on a dime.” 

“Oh, listen to the f—kboy excuses” Catherine scoffed, “‘ _You_ decided to get the one that met your needs since _I_ can’t’ but now you’re right here with your slut that apparently you can, you piece of s—t.” 

And suddenly his dad was right: he shouldn’t have left the house. Prepared to go find Elam and Mint _not_ making out, Liam almost died when Rena jumped to her feet from the chair and shoved Catherine to the floor. Sweet _Jesus._

“Y-you cackling _witch_!” Rena exclaimed, “I-I should’ve told you early, yo-you sniggling, crafty _wench_ , to mind your damn business about my husband! H-He’s too good for you a-anyway, yo-you judgmental snake! I-I’d have stolen him from you i-if you got your claws in him! He-he’s too special for s-some brotherf—king bitch!” 

Oh _s—t_. Liam smiled awkwardly, horrified to the bottom of his feet, and quickly grabbed her waist, hefting her up. “All right, my darling, you’ve said your piece. Let’s go home now.” 

“I-I won’t let her insult you!!” Rena was screaming, pulling against him, “I-I’d be dead without you so I won’t let her say one bloody bad thing about you!!” 

He was crying on the inside for multiple reasons but he embraced her tightly as she began to cry, hushing her and kissing the back of her head. “Shhh. Sweetie, you’re just very drunk and upset right now, okay? I’m going to get you home and in bed and we’re going to be just fine, okay?” 

“Yea _right_!!” 

Unsure if he was hearing right and that Catherine had _anything_ left to say, Liam stared as the girl clamored to her feet. If there was one saving grace, her ‘lackeys’ had backed off. This was probably getting too deep for their blood. Anger had its limits. However, Catherine appeared to be pushing the envelope. “She _assaulted_ me!! Maybe I’ll pull a Joshua and have your ‘girlfriend’ shipped back to hicktown!!” 

His mind broke. 

For a crippling second, all he could do was mouth wordlessly. No, Galeton wasn’t even a concern because she wasn’t a minor. No, not Galeton. Maybe _prison_ or a record for someone that just started their life over. _Why did he come_? However… 

“Wow, really, Catherine?” said one girl, her voice dripping with disgust. 

Brian and Alex looked dismayed. “You’re just being really sh—tty, Catherine. Liam was interested in you and you weren’t interested in him so now you’re snapping off because he found somebody? And worse, you’re gonna use that bulls—t against him?” 

Liam was a little nauseous as everyone started voicing their displeasure with her behavior, even Hunter saying this was crap and vowing to leave her. Wait, wait. “G-Guys, really, I-I just want Rena and my affairs left alone. C-Catherine has the right to feel how she wants. C’mon, this was supposed to be a fun night and it’s been great. Let’s not mess it up.” 

Catherine was trembling before sniffing, stalking off into the night. Some people still were heckling her while others informed him he was just ‘too nice’. Yea, something like that. 

Rena quietly stood beside him, hugging herself. He felt awful right now. She’d…been enjoying herself. Elam and Mint emerged forward through the retreating crowd, his twin utterly silent. Great, and there goes the crippling guilt on his end. This place was cursed. 

Leaving the party, not a word was spoken and Liam felt ill. Never would he have imagined a crush would spiral in this sort of direction. Again he wished he’d not even pursued it. Somehow he even wished he’d seen this side of her. Or at least not masked it with the fleeting moments of goodness. Despite everything she just said to him and his wife, he still didn’t think she was a bad person. Maybe just _outspoken_ …yes, he was blindly naïve. 

When they came into the house, Liam held Rena’s hand and led her up to the attic. She was weeping and it was killing him. Sitting her on the bed, he started to untie her shoes for her. This must’ve been some very traumatizing experience for just being here a week. It…it wasn’t all like this. 

However, wiping her eyes, she blurted out in woe: “I-I have shamed you.” 

“What?” Liam gawked, looking up at her as he undid the laces, “Whatever are you talking about?” 

“I-I had no right to dishonor you in such a way. I struck that girl senselessly a-and would have made myself a criminal that you are married to.” 

Yea, Galeton had to go. “Baby,” Liam said soothingly, standing and embracing her, “You have not and never will ‘shame me’. You said what you feel too and that’s not a crime. And I very well doubt Catherine will go to the authorities. We just…need to be a bit mindful. I don’t want you to get in trouble for something someone petty said. Your future is so bright…” 

Sniveling, she rested her ear against his chest. “I-I’m v-very much fond of you.” 

He chuckled, stroking her hair, “And I love you.” 

When they crawled into bed, Rena went right to sleep. Liam stared as his phone proceeded to go nuts with texts from people present at the party. He was a little relieved with humanity that one of the ‘offended’ ladies with Catherine apologized, just saying she’d always liked him and she was upset she never tried after Catherine told her his sexuality deal. He assured her it was fine and that he’d always think well of her. Catherine was sending him brutal messages attacking him, his family, and his wife personally. Her? Not so much. 

Blocking her and groaning when Cassidy, who had _left_ , started to text and demand what happened, Liam just cut it off. He curled up behind his wife and tried to calm his brain down, knowing tomorrow he’d have to reassure his brother, probably his wife, and deal with the aftermath. 

…Well…he pursued and found happiness. Didn’t mean the rest of the world had to follow. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_What a…strange week._

_Rena walked down the attic steps to get herself a glass of water. It was after midnight but she was feeling a bit parched. It was definitely getting warmer here faster than in Galeton…_

_Following the prom, Rena woke up feeling just as ill as that awful sangria night. Why in the world did they drink things so liberally that left them feeling this way? Her beloved husband though, well, he brought some of that magic of theirs and she was up and on her feet in no time. “Why didn’t you give me that on the sangria night?!”_

_“You hate our potions!”_

_Be damned, she was starting to love them, why should she suffer? Liam took her hand and took her downstairs. To her dismay, he had a brunch spread out in the living room. He was SPOILING HER. He just laughed. “I couldn’t sleep so I got up and made us something to eat.”_

_…Couldn’t sleep. It was an almost instantly sobering moment when that witch proclaimed she would get Rena in trouble, mostly because of the look it put on Liam’s face. She must’ve been a loon to be so free and open to assault, especially knowing how she even met Liam._

_Sitting beside him as he started buttering a scone, Rena whispered. “You’re…you’re sure it’s all right? I-I mean, that whole Catherine ordeal?”_

_Liam sighed gravely, eating “Yes, Rena, it’s just fine. Catherine was all talk and she’s seen Joshua’s fate so I’m sure she wouldn’t subject herself to the same thing. Don’t worry.”_

_“…All right. I feel shame to admit if that is the case I do not regret it.”_

_Her husband laughed and hugged her shoulders. “You shocked the hell out of me but more power to you.”_

_Speaking of her husband that way. It was unthinkable. Rena wondered if she’d be so fiery if something similar occurred in Galeton…nonetheless, Liam would not be spoken badly of._

_He smirked as he glanced to his phone, eating a strawberry. “…My queen wishes an audience with you over the matter, my love. She and Mint are reportedly going to go out for ice cream and request your presence.”_

_Eh?? “I-I do suppose. I-I thought we were going to your uncle’s house…”_

_Liam smiled, giving her a kiss, “I’ll get our things packed and we’ll go this evening. I was hoping to take my pumpkin princess out for the day.”_

_“Oh, yes!” Right, she’d been coveting him a bit lately…_

_“Sounds like a plan then!” he gushed, “And when we get back from the Hamptons, I hope you, Vera, and I can go somewhere. I want her to get adjusted to you a wee bit more.”_

_Yes…as was, the little girl would just stand in the adjacent room and stare at her quizzically. Rena questioned how well she’d do with children because really she just ended up staring back until one of them grew bored. Liam said he found it alarming when he came across the event one day. As he should, it lacked sense._

_She went upstairs and flustered as she went through her…wardrobe. Liam had gotten her a wooden rack and had hung up all her things. ‘All her things’ because he bought her far too much! But…this dress was sort of cute. Far too short but that just seemed to be something she’d have to get used to._

_There were so many tools and gadgets they used here. Why, the ‘stylist’ yesterday used so many sprays and oils and mists and heat, she was confused. All the same, it came together for this incredibly neat beautiful bouffant. It’d left her hair currently with some bountiful curls._

_Putting on the hat from their birthday, she quickly went back down the steps, knowing the girls would be here soon. To…to think she’d be going out with companions. She hadn’t had them before…_

_Liam was wandering around absently in circles when she returned to the living room, having cleaned up their brunch. He smiled at her when he looked up before reaching into his pocket. Ugh! More money. She…she had to fix that. Indeed, he pulled out a card but didn’t hand it to her immediately._

_“Read it, love.”  
  
“O-Oh.”   
  
R…Rena…Middleton? _

_Her eyes widened as he handed her the piece of plastic with her name on it and a…satchel? “That’s yours to keep, my lovely wife. I put 20,000 pieces on there to tide you over for a while. I’m not PRESSING you but I know how that head of yours works: you’re probably starting to think you’re using too much money which is not the case. However, my grandmum says you’re more than welcome to help with the flowers. And it’s about to be wedding season so you can definitely make some cash.”  
  
“Really?” she’d said hopefully. _

_“Yep. And you can ride with Georgia there. I’ll ask that she matches both of your schedules.”  
  
“S-Splendid.”   
  
“Open your purse” he instructed. _

_Purse? Oh…oh yes, the bag Mint carried. Cassidy usually carried just a wallet but Rena wasn’t certain she trusted herself to keep up with something that small. Indeed there was a wallet inside to apparently keep this card but… “Oh Liam, a phone too?”  
  
“Yep! In case of emergencies and me wanting to text you lovey dovey messages. Here, here’s how to reach people…”   
  
‘Contacts’…his name was there along with other people like Elam, Cassidy, Mint, Cody, and his parents. She smiled awkwardly when he handed her a house key and gave her a kiss. She… _

_…She was a resident now._

_They weren’t the only group of girls out with one another when they went to get ice cream. It seemed like such a natural thing to do but it was so foreign to her. Ice cream…she decided to try chocolate because that was the milkshake Liam had gotten. It was good._

_“I cannot believe that bitch!” Cassidy huffed, also eating chocolate as they sat at a table outside, “Like, how can you be that petty?!”  
  
Mint shook her head, sighing, “Someone came over to tell El what was going on and he was so upset…I mean, it was still a garbage thing he did but like, seriously, she would have destroyed poor Liam. Better to have kept her away from him.”   
  
“I…I was quite frightened I was going to get in trouble and make issues for Liam” Rena confessed, staring at the plastic spoon which was…pink. _

_“Pfft, let that ho have threatened something. I’d give her something to worry about” Cassidy scoffed, shaking her head._

_Really? Mint groaned suddenly, rubbing her temples after setting her strawberry ice cream on the table. Strawberry would be good too… “On another note of screw ups, I…I totally tried to make out with Elam last night. I was such a skank.”  
  
“Well…” Cassidy droned, “What’s a little swapping spit between friends, right?”   
  
Mint leered, “I felt him up too!”   
  
“Bonus.”   
  
“You’re terrible” Mint sighed gravely, leaning back, “He was super nice about it today, like it never happened, so that’s good at least.”   
  
Cassidy rolled her eyes around. In a way, Rena was beginning to understand Lady Middleton’s incredulity about her not recognizing her own attraction to Liam. It was staring both Elam and Mint in the face that there was some mutual attraction but neither of them seemed to recognize it? Lady Middleton had guided her, so… “Is…is there some reason you would not be interested in Elam, Mint? Perhaps I’m biased being married to his twin but he’s handsome and caring.”   
  
_

_Mint made a face. “…He’s a whore. I won’t be a commodity for him to pass along when he gets tired of me.”  
  
Eh? But…why would he do that? Suddenly, the redhead’s phone rang and she groaned again loudly. “And there goes my other headache: my brother. One sec, I’ll be right back.”   
  
Mint had a brother? Cassidy watched after her before shaking her head. “…She’s right, of course. Elam can’t keep it in his pants to save his life. Problem is he’d keep it in his pants just for her but now he’s set it up so she thinks he couldn’t.”   
  
…Oh. How…how complicated. _

_That was three days ago. She and Liam left that night for Hampton to awkwardly ‘discover’ each other a bit more until Tuesday night. This morning, surprising her, Liam got up and got dressed…where was he going? He smiled at her, weary, “I’m going to class, beautiful. I don’t really want to but I’m expected to have some attendance for the year.”  
  
“O-Oh…”   
  
He kissed her forehead and told her he’d be back around 4. Such a long day…his mum was usually around so she supposed she could help with housework before being struck with the idea of going to check out this flower situation. Georgia hadn’t left yet so she quickly dressed to catch up with her. _

_And it was good. Leagues better than battling the elements back in Galeton to water her crops. They were in a greenhouse here and they had a device that just had water come out as you please. Liam’s grandmum, Rosa, said she was definitely going to need a lot of help in the next few weeks so as much time as she could devote would be good. So…she earned money for her services. Then she could get Liam things._

_When her husband got home, he got absorbed in…something. She’d seen his mother do the same thing where they were staring at that mystical screen and apparently…controlling something, somewhat like that Flappy Bird ‘game’. Elam also came later and joined him…well, she supposed he needed his entertainment. She helped his mum make dinner…_

_“Grandpa! Grandpa! Why aren’t you guarding?!” Liam demanded, his grandfather nowhere in this room when Rena went to tell them dinner was ready._

_She frowned, confused, when she heard the man’s surly voice somewhere saying ‘I’ll beat you, you little punk’. Elam snickered, replying, “Just face it, grandpapa, you’ve gotten old and slowed down.”_

_There were a series of voices she didn’t recognize but Liam smiled when his grandfather declared they were all ‘out of his guild’. Eh? They had guilds?? He glanced at her and reached out to take her hand. “What’s up, love?”  
  
“A-Ah, dinner is ready.”   
  
“Okay. All right, grandpa, I’ll cut you some slack this time. Mum and Ren have made dinner so I’m going to eat.”   
  
“Me as well” Elam sighed, pressing some buttons on the device. _

_They both laughed at something said before taking off those ear devices and setting them down. Rena blushed when Liam hugged her waist and gave her a kiss, murmuring, “Sorry, lovey, I haven’t gotten to see you very much today. How was work? Do you think you’ll like it?”  
  
“Oh, immensely! It’s far more comfortable than the field.”   
  
He chuckled, “Glad to hear it.” _

_They entered the kitchen and Elam sighed, sitting down at his chair at the table, “Grandpapa says he’ll be over in a bit, mum, to steal our food since we’re beatniks that let you cook it for us. Sorry.”  
  
Eh? Chika smirked, setting a warm container of green beans on the table, “Papa is so silly. I do not mind cooking for my children.”   
  
Liam grinned, he and Vera playfully swatting at each other when he sat down, “I figure since grandpapa was already out of the house by the time he was our age, he finds it kind of abysmal.”   
  
“Oh, that” Chika said absently, “Well, he’s still silly. He will not allow me to cook when he is present either so what is the difference?”   
  
Rena was never certain how to…accept this tradition. The table was full of people by the time Dirk and Georgia joined them and it was perfectly normal to them. Having spent her whole life maybe once a month eating with her father, it just felt…intimidating. It was lovely but it was like the dinner at the prom every night. They…were a family. _

_And she wasn’t sure she’d ever be quite used to that, she thought grimly as she came back up the steps with a glass of water. Liam was her eternal surprise, really. She…liked them though so maybe it’d come with time._

_Pausing in the hallway, Rena looked around when she heard…cries. Eh? Seeking out the source, she was startled to find Vera curled up outside of Liam’s former bedroom door. What? What was the matter? Was she hurt?_

_Awkwardly going over to her, Rena kneeled, “E-Erm, Vera? What’s the matter?”  
  
Vera looked up at her, her face red with tears. She wiped at her eyes before silently burying her head again. Oh, right, she wasn’t…anyone else in this house except herself. “U-Um, is it-it the dreams again? Y-You want Liam, right?”   
  
She didn’t respond but after a moment nodded. She didn’t quite understand the nightmare thing. Most likely because she worked to the bone as a child and if she did have nightmares she was too exhausted to be raised by them. As she got older she…just accepted them as life. Vera didn’t have to face such things right now…nor should she. _

_“Well, I-I can take you to him. He probably would have heard you, mind, he’s just sleepy today because he went to school” Rena explained._

_Vera lifted her head and suddenly their staring contest started up again. This time, however, Vera rather begrudgingly lifted her arms…? What?_

_…OH. Rena was horrified. She wanted to be picked up. She’d never picked up a child in her life, what was happening? Looking around, almost hoping Elam or someone else would appear, she grimaced. No, no…this was Liam’s pumpkin princess and she needed to get used to her. Setting her glass of water down, Rena grasped under her arms like she’d seen Liam do._

_Good Lord! She was under the impression Dirk, Elam, Liam, and Chika were just very muscular when they lifted Vera so easily. She was like a feather! Confused by this as she was easily able to shift Vera to one arm to get her cup of water, she started for their attic bedroom._

_Liam was sleeping on his stomach, his breathing very audible. Rena shook his shoulder gently and he mumbled before his scarlet eyes opened. “You have a visitor, Liam.”  
  
“Mm, pumpkin princess?” he said groggily, reaching up, “What’s the matter?”   
  
Vera leaned to be taken from her, explaining her nightmare which was…very advanced. She said she was in a classroom and everyone knew more than she did? Blimey, that was Rena’s life since she got here. _

_Her husband just smiled though, kissing the top of Vera’s head, “My princess, you will be just fine for kindergarten. Don’t get anxious. You know your alphabet and numbers.”  
  
“But I don’t know how to read.”   
  
“They’ll teach you that, lovey. The…purpose of school is to teach you things. And if they miss anything, you have plenty of people here to fill in the gaps. You’ll be in space in no time.”   
  
SPACE? Why did she—they can go into the sky?! Rena, mystified, resumed her place on the other side of the bed and got back under the covers. Liam pet Vera’s hair, cooing, “Get some rest, sweetie. You’re too young to be this worried about your future.”   
  
“I don’t know about that…” Rena shot him a look, very aware that Vera was not too young for that. _

_Liam groaned, kissing her next, “I don’t want either of my ladies worried about things. We’re doing fine.”  
  
Rena watched him doze back off and Vera not far behind. Yes…she supposed…she was doing fine. Space though. What…goals. _

Rena woke up the next morning, expecting to go to work, but Georgia informed her she was off today. She offered to take Rena to work but she hadn’t wanted to be a bother. Perhaps…perhaps that was a goal: to get her own license. 

Chika was up and making breakfast _and_ lunches for her family. Having not had a mother, Rena was practically mesmerized as the woman hummed, cooking what looked like a scrumptious dish. Dishing it into various containers, the woman was running it so…systematically and rather exquisitely. The family came down with their usual bolstering and she served breakfast, questioning whether Liam and Elam were taking their lunch or wanted it for a snack later. 

“Coq au vin?” gushed Liam, resting his chin on his mum’s shoulder, “Were we good or something?”   
  
“I had some extra wine and carrots” Chika assured, kissing his cheek. 

“Well, I will certainly take mine for lunch then.”   
  
“Me too, duh” Elam scoffed.   
  
Dirk was pouring maple syrup on his pancakes, droning, “Put mine in the refrigerator for me, love. Unfortunately I have to have lunch with some other professors at the dining hall.”   
  
“The food’s not bad there” Chika blinked, setting a cup of tea next to him. 

“No…just the ‘eating with other professors’ part. Especially the ‘other professors’ I don’t care for.”   
  
Chika kissed the top of his head, “You will be fine. And Georgia, will you take some to Cam-nii for me? It is one of his favorite dishes.” 

Georgia nodded, nibbling at eggs, “Mm, I do have to take him some more order forms from the shop.” 

Sitting, Rena once again observed their familial conversations. It didn’t last as long as dinner because they had places to be. Rena smiled as Liam snatched a kiss from her before rushing off with Elam. Surprisingly, Vera was still sitting there… 

Chika picked the little girl up and gave her a kiss, “I must work on some things for a few hours, my Vera. Then you, I, and Amory can go to the store.”   
  
“Okay, mum” Vera agreed. 

Rena stood, “U-Um, I will wash the dishes so you can attend to your work faster.”   
  
“Oh, if you’d like. I don’t mind.”   
  
“No, I-I want to. I-I haven’t gotten to implement this…dishwasher yet.”   
  
Chika smiled, “Oh, it’s easy. Here, I’ll show you.”   
  
Literally two buttons. She washed them off and managed to put them in the racks before closing the device. It…was a little shocking just how simple things were, really. 

Rena went to their bedroom to make sure everything was tidy. The bed was made, the clothes were up and Liam swore he’d show her how to use the ‘washing machine’. Not once had she seen anyone with a clothesline here! Devices for _everything_. She…she had nothing to _do_. 

Wandering back downstairs, she sat on the sofa and stared at the television. ‘Anime’. That’s what Liam and Elam called it. It wasn’t in English, she knew that much. Their mum would just watch it in the other language without words but Liam and Elam had ‘subtitles’. She…she struggled to keep up. 

She glanced to Amory, smirking since it was he who was watching this. “…Liam showed me a cooking show once, Amory. Perhaps we can watch that instead?”   
  
There was one delightfully horrific one she found fascinating. In baskets they found the most exotic of ingredients to combine into a dish to be judged. She found it riveting hearing what food people ate. The dog barked at her a couple times. Rena could only stare at him, “…I do not yet understand you. I’m sorry.” 

Perhaps insanely, she fearfully picked up the remote and turned the channel. She’d definitely learned that. When she glanced to Amory for his reaction to her turning from his show, she smiled some when he crawled into her lap. Usually that seemed to mean he was okay with the circumstances as long as he got a belly rub out of it. Very well. 

Quite out of the blue, Vera appeared, holding a book. The girl gave Rena the same look she gave her last night when she requested to be picked up, sort of reluctant and uncertain. What? Oh…did…did she want to be read to? Oh…oh no… 

Rena awkwardly cleared her throat, feeling her stomach drop with shame. “I…I am sorry, Vera. I-I can’t read.”   
  
She expected the child to walk off in disappointment and disgust. What sort of ‘adult’ was she, not knowing how to read? Alas, her green eyes widened, gasping, “ _Me either_. I think it is a conspiracy.”   
  
A _what_? Vera was already smarter than her! Sitting beside her, Vera scowled pensively. She…she was an adorable child, really. She thought about things so seriously and it was fascinating she was only on the verge of five. “I thought I saw you reading before though.”   
  
“O-Oh, well…your Uncle Ivan taught me letters and-and how to bring them together to be words but I am not very confident at all. I-I don’t want to say the wrong thing.”   
  
“Oh, I see” Vera nodded, “I understand. You should still read though because mistakes like words aren’t unfixable.”   
  
… “…That’s true.”   
  
Swallowing, Rena took the book and opened it, shaking with nerves. However, scanning the first page, she was startled. The words were…quite simple. “I am Sam…Sam I am…That Sam-I-Am, that Sam-I-Am. I do not like that Sam-I-Am. Do you like…green eggs…and ham?” Wait, what? Who would?? 

It was a…comfortable read. No words really tripped her up. Just… “…This Sam is quite adamant” Rena scowled. If he didn’t like green eggs and ham, simply accept it. Standing beside an animal wasn’t going to change the flavor of the food. 

“Yes, he very much wants him to try the food” Vera agreed. 

In some sort of…twist, the…whatever creature this was, tried the green eggs and ham and declared to like this ill-colored food. Rena was appalled. “What is the lesson? Be a nag and you’ll get your way to be proven right?”   
  
Vera crossed her legs, blinking, “Well…I do believe that since the main character was deciding to dislike things without giving them a chance, the lesson is supposed to be to give things a chance before you dismiss them.”   
  
Oh. Well…she supposed. “…I suppose if your books are like this, I…may be comfortable to read them.”   
  
“Okay!”   
  
She wasn’t certain she understood these books. They detailed the colors and number of fish, some particularly obnoxious cat wearing a hat, and peculiarly aggressive children jumping on their father. Just strange things.   
  
“So…Vera” Rena drawled, closing the book once they were done, “…Liam said you wished to go to space.”   
  
Vera nodded happily. “…What is there?”   
  
“In space? All sorts of stuff! Stars, planets, galaxies, space stations—I wanna go on the space station!”   
  
Space _station_? They had _stations_ in the sky like they had horse stations in the village?! They were _massively_ beyond Galeton! “Wouldn’t…wouldn’t you be scared?”   
  
“Scared?” Vera echoed before seeming to ponder, “Well, maybe a little. But I think I’d be really excited too so I’d get over it.”   
  
“I…I see.”   
  
Vera scooted off the couch and ran upstairs. Rena leaned back, staring down at the sleeping Amory, and wondering…what to do when the scope was so large? She…she could visit _the sky_ if she so wanted. 

Returning, Vera opened another book. “See? These are constellations. The stars are aligned and make a particular shape.”   
  
Eh? “This one we call ‘The Little Dipper’ here. See? It kind of looks like a ladle.”   
  
…Oh! She did! “How did people notice these things?”   
  
“Stargazing, I suppose. Some of the other ones are astrological or zodiac signs and those are a little hard to see, in my opinion” Vera explained. 

Astro…logical…zodiac… “What’s…a zodiac?”   
  
“Oh, they’re these twelve signs and it depends on what month you’re born in to which one you are. Silly stuff, I think.”   
  
…Okay. “My Vera, my derp.”   
  
Amory awoke and barked, prancing out of her lap toward the steps. Chika emerged, deadpan, as she walked down the steps. “…We are still going to the store but first we must meet your Uncle Eiji for lunch.”   
  
“Okay, mama. Can Rena come?” Vera asked, doe-eyed. 

Eh?? “If she’d like. Perhaps you’d like to see our grocery stores, Rena?”   
  
Oh. Yes, that should be insightful. “Ah, yes, I-I would.”   
  
This was the first time Rena had gotten to really ride anywhere with Vera. Apparently she required a special sort of seat within the car. Amory barked as he roamed around the front seat where Rena may have sat if Vera hadn’t requested she sit in the back with her. She supposed Liam was right, they just…needed a little time together. 

“Ay-y-y-y, how does it feel to have _daughters_ , Chic?”   
  
Eh?? Rena was startled when they stopped and the blue-haired man from Liam’s homecoming appeared, climbing into the front seat. “And why the hell does Fluffball always ride shotgun with you?”   
  
“Watch your language” Chika remarked mildly, patting her lap where Amory climbed, “Amory very much enjoys the ride, that’s why. And I am very pleased to have an additional family member in a daughter-like capacity.”   
  
She…she was? Rena folded her hands shyly as Eiji buckled his seatbelt, “You think if Samus gets married I’d _have_ to call the jerk my son? Like, is that required?”   
  
“I dunno, actually” Chika said thoughtfully, “Grandpapa Koji grows very disgruntled when my father jests about being his son and Dirk certainly has not made any sort of suggestion of that type. I don’t think I have very good examples of what is acceptable.”   
  
“Seriously” Eiji snickered. 

The fellow turned around, smiling, “Oi, Zelda! Guess what I gotcha?” 

‘Zelda’? She didn’t particularly understand this ‘uncle’. He wasn’t of blood relation but apparently someone that was around enough that Liam and Elam felt perfectly comfortable around him. He called her husband and his brother ‘dragonborn’ and the two actually…responded. What sort of nicknames were these? Even Vera blinked, excited, “What, Uncle Eiji?”   
  
“Is it something I’d approve of?” Chika questioned drolly. 

“If you want to have an astronaut kid, hecks yea!” 

Vera squealed, delighted, when he took…some sort of box out of his bag and handed it to her. She wasn’t sure _what_ was on the front. It looked like a pen with fire shooting out of the bottom. Seemed…dangerous. “You get to build it, kid, and then you can fly it around before inevitably wrecking it.”   
  
“No way, Uncle Eiji” Vera pouted, hugging the box, “I’ll take good care of it. Thank you!”   
  
“Oh, such a girl. You chicks take care of stuff, us boys want blatant and total destruction” Eiji sighed gravely. 

“I enjoyed wrecking things from time to time” Chika assured. 

“Well…”   
  
Rena raised a brow as Chika reached out and punched him _hard_ in the shoulder. It still struck her as peculiar that all of Liam’s mother’s friends were males. Of course, it seemingly fit her demeanor a bit. 

They arrived at a café somewhere and Rena felt alarm. Would…would she have to order for herself? Usually…someone was there to reassure her of her choices, at least. They were seated at a round table outside, Eiji briefly glancing at his menu before setting it down. “All right, let’s get our story straight: bro jacked our mainframe and he _knows it_!” 

Chika simply shook her head. Eiji looked irritated, “I knew this… _jerk_ was bad news when we were first forced to deal with him, Chic! I _told_ you!”   
  
“And I did not disagree” Chika sighed deeply, flipping her menu absently, “But you know Arthur, he’s very confident in people. He believes in giving them a chance.” 

He’d seemed calm enough in the car but apparently whatever circumstance they were discussing had riled up his spirit. For some reason he switched to…some language which Chika was able to easily transition too without issue. They were just so…amazing. 

“ _Kuso_ ” he scoffed, slamming his palm down. 

“I know what ‘kuso’ means” Vera offered, drinking the juice the waiter had brought her.   
  
“Oh, no you don’t, baby Princess Zelda” Eiji cooed, patting her head.   
  
“Grandpapa uses it all the time! It means--” 

“Vera” Chika interrupted mildly.   
  
Eiji snickered, leaning, “As long as it’s not _my_ fault. Of course, between both of our dads it’s lucky our speech isn’t laced with f-bombs as period breaks.”   
  
Chika smirked lightly at him before advising Vera it was not an appropriate word. What? Kuso? How would she even know? Rena frowned, looking back to menu. French onion soup. And a ham sandwich. She could do that. Thank goodness… 

They ate in silence for a while though Eiji and Chika occasionally said something to each other about ‘what to say’. Eiji didn’t seem _pleased_ with the options Chika was giving. Seemed serious, whatever the case. They kept addressing someone as a ‘crook’. Before Rena could ascertain the situation more, Amory, leashed at their feet, started to growl. It alarmed her for the being never did that at anyone, not since she’d been here… 

“Hello.”   
  
Rena’s eyes widened, looking up at a man with a gray beard and a pulled back ponytail. He…was quite old and she had not seen many old people since she arrived at all. It would have been refreshing but he had such a piercing expression, so…cold. 

“Good afternoon” Chika replied, quite brisk. 

Eiji’s violet eyes just narrowed as the man pulled up a seat. “I find it odd for you two to be basking and enjoying lunch when there’s so much work to be done. There’s no time for shenanigans at this point in the project.”   
  
Eh? Rena was startled, not having head anything quite so brusque since she left England. He sounded _slightly_ English. Or perhaps that his tone of voice was so haughty there may have been an accent…Chika didn’t react, sipping her tea, as Eiji smiled very tightly. “Well, Mr. Drake, we’d very well still be working if something didn’t come to our attention that made it necessary for us to be… _basking_. So I’ll be blunt: where is the SOS?”   
  
“You’re speaking of technology lost months ago. There’s no time to be grasping for things that can’t be retrieved. Continue working on the CFT development or whatever it is” he scowled, passively throwing his hand.   
  
Her eyes narrowing, Chika replied, “You speak of our development too passively, Mr. Drake. We didn’t spend some measly amount of time on that hardware, something Eiji and I _personally_ had to create. Initially, the CFT is going to be the operating system that was supposed to be _run_ with the SOS. For it to have been stolen so close to completion, we have some questions.”   
  
“Specifically about how your corporation Zeks just released a rather…replicated model of the SOS for mass production to a couple thousand different companies, specifically ones originally incorporated with Arthur” Eiji glared.   
  
“Are you making blind assumptions? I have workers toiling round the clock while you two play _house_ that developed that system. You offend me _and_ them in claiming anything else” the man snarled. 

Eiji apparently had snapped. “Look here, you motherf--” 

Chika held up a hand to stop him, narrowing her eyes. “…Rena, can you take Vera to the car for me? I don’t want to be too unpleasant in front of her.”   
  
Oh dear. “A-Ah, yes. Let’s go sit in the car, Vera.”   
  
‘Mr. Drake’ snorted coldly, “Yes, away with the women and children. Perhaps you ought to join them, Mrs. Middleton.”   
  
“Oh, I assure you, you won’t get that pleasure” Chika answered smoothly. 

Yeesh. Rena rubbed her arm, actually feeling a chill merely from that exchange. Vera kicked her feet in her seat before whispering, “That’s sexism.”   
  
“W-What?”   
  
“What he just said. It’s sexist. Mum’s always got to fight against the lot like that but she always wins” Vera informed her. 

_Here_ ? They were still sexist _here_? Why ever for? And Chika was so very capable of so many things! She just prepared her family’s meal and immediately went to _whatever_ this jibber jabber was which was so far over her head—it was apparently far over _Liam’s_ head too! She was most certainly able to do all the things these blokes did! How…how infuriating!   
  
…Oh. That’s…that’s what Liam had always meant. 

“…How do you know that word, Vera?” Rena questioned softly. 

She blinked, “Oh, well, this boy in my preschool class told me I couldn’t be an astronaut because that’s a boy’s job. When I told Elam-nii, he said it was ‘sexist’ and I can do what I want and that it didn’t matter my gender. He was saying mummy should leave because she’s a girl.”   
  
“I see.”   
  
Rena folded her hands, feeling ill. She’d always imagined she’d just be her husband’s wife, not…not anything else. Now she almost felt she _had_ to. Even the young Vera had something she was endeavoring to do and both of them were already facing this archaic thinking she thought only fit of Galeton. It…it didn’t make sense. 

After another ten minutes, Rena frowned, seeing Mr. Drake storm out of the building into his car. What occurred? Chika and Eiji emerged some minutes after, Chika setting Amory in her lap. Eiji had a most…wicked grin on his face as Chika started the vehicle. “Have I ever told you I love you?”   
  
“Sorry, the day for inopportune confessions passed long ago” Chika said dryly, looking over her shoulder as she backed the car up. 

Eiji snorted, resting his arms behind his head, “It was _far_ better than my ‘I’m going to break your face three times while cursing erratically at you’. I think we need to press charges regardless.”   
  
“Of course” Chika nodded, “We said we wouldn’t against Mr. Drake so we will raise them against the employee that he sent to do so. Then the employee will likely yield Mr. Drake as well to the authorities as the accomplice.”   
  
“Purely logical, Mrs. Spock.”   
  
With a groan, Eiji looked up when Chika stopped in front of where they picked him up. “Well, now that that’s accomplished, _now_ to go convince my Samus she’s dating a _dweeb_.”   
  
“Eiji” Chika scowled. 

“A _dweeb_ , Chika! I dunno why she even met this dude!” 

Chika raised a brow at him, “You really think _you_ should be advising is a normal way to meet and begin a relationship with someone? Are you going to refer to _your_ marriage?”   
  
“I beg your pardon?” Eiji huffed, “It’s a picture perfect arrangement we had, my wife and I.”   
  
“ _Where_?”   
  
“She makes fun of my English, I tell her she’s a jerk, and slowly we fall in lust because she looks like Sailor Moon! It was perfect!”   
  
“Do your children a favor and don’t _ever_ tell them that story.”   
  
Eiji pouted, grabbing his bag, “We’re still _married_ though…”   
  
“Oh, Eiji” Chika sighed, patting his arm, “No one will ever be as astonished about that fact as the people that know you.”   
  
“Sac ho.”   
  
Eh? Chika smirked at him, waving him off, “Shoo. We got our work back and we can start implementation tomorrow. For today, we should…bask.” 

“10-4” Eiji saluted with a grin, “I think my wife might need some basking…”   
  
“Get out of my car.”   
  
He laughed and turned around, “All righty, baby Princess Zelda, I want to see that rocket in action soon!”   
  
“Okay, Uncle Eiji!”   
  
Rena flustered, bidding him farewell as he sprung from the car rather energetically. They…were very interesting. That task completed, Chika took them to the grocery store…and it was _nothing_ like she was expecting. No wonder Liam was so put off by Galeton’s tiny market, he could literally get _everything_ from one place! And they had out of season crops as well! She scowled at one of the…things Vera requested from her mother. “What…is that?”   
  
“Oh, it’s a pomegranate. You eat the seeds inside” Vera explained. 

Blimey. Even in the world of crops where she’d been growing and producing them since she was Vera’s age she was a novice here. Somehow growing more and more dismayed, Rena assisted Chika carrying the bags to the car after they purchased them. Admittedly, it _did_ make a lot more sense than what Liam deemed ‘crop math’. Things…were both so much easier here and more difficult. The paradox…may be too much for her. 

“Is something bothering you, Rena?”   
  
Rena looked up, startled, sitting in the kitchen with Vera, again, at her request. She was building whatever Eiji gave her, very much involved. Rena…wasn’t certain what it was even supposed to be at this point but Vera assured that ‘she’d see’. Okay. 

Alas, it was Chika that posed this question, apparently starting preparation for dinner. “O-Oh, no ma’am.” 

“Are you certain? You have been quiet since the café. I hope you were not upset by Mr. Drake’s remark, he’s…not very pleasant.”   
  
Ha! To be upset by that remark after her whole life would be ridiculous. “Oh, that’s one of the…mildest remarks I’ve received in my lifetime.”   
  
“Ah.”   
  
… “I-I am uncertain about what path I am supposed to take. I was under the impression I’d merely be Liam’s wife. Take care of our home and…and it’s just that the home takes care of itself here. There’s-there’s a _dishwasher,_ a washing _and_ drying machine for clothing, and that brill idea you have about not wearing your shoes inside—it’s just going to be so much easier.”   
  
“Oh dear, no” Chika said, wide-eyed, “We are a well-maintained household from _time_. I promise you, this house was a disaster when Liam and Elam were around Vera’s age. Things were rampant when they were children.”   
  
“…I will go out on a limb and imagine you’re not advising Liam and I have children yet.”   
  
Chika looked horrified and Rena had to laugh some, “I know what you mean, however. This is your family home and you’ve managed it for years. Just…even when Liam and I do get a home of our own, I’m certain I should still do something. I just…there’s so many opportunities and I don’t know what is proper to explore.” 

“Oh, that” Chika said, slicing some celery, “Well, do not be dissuaded by my little space cadet there. She is an enigma but also torn between an astronaut and a race car driver.”   
  
“I will do both” Vera announced. 

Chika smiled at her, “If that is what you want, my Vera.” 

God, she was four! Rena had _nothing_! “That reminds me, has even Liam mentioned what he wants to do?” 

…Oh yes. Rena frowned thoughtfully. Cassidy mentioned she was going to be studying ‘journalism’ or, informative writing for the public. Mint said she was interested in dentistry, or, teeth doctors. Cody was going for art…but Elam and Liam, she hadn’t heard anything. 

“…No.”   
  
“Well, as a motivation, why don’t you write down the things you like?” Chika offered, turning and pulling a small pad of paper from the drawer. 

…What she liked? Did she like anything? She was _good_ at things but she didn’t particularly like them. Staring at the blank sheet of paper, she…was perfectly at a loss. Had her life been _that_ empty that she didn’t…didn’t even dream?   
  
Vera blinked at her, almost done with her rocket, apparently. “You know, not everyone knows what they wanna do. And not everyone sticks to one thing either. I might want to do something entirely different! Da wanted to be a shoe cobbler when he was little, whatever that is.”   
  
A Middleton…a shoe cobbler. What on Earth. Rena cringed at the thought before sighing, setting the pen down, “…I don’t know, Vera. I haven’t even been reading very long and I’m far from confident. There seems to be many things I _can_ do but what? I…I am at a loss.”   
  
“Well, let’s not worry now” Vera said, her voice excited, “Let’s go fly my rocket!”   
  
Okay…Rena followed the little girl to the back yard where she started saying a lot of jabber about ‘countdowns’ and ‘liftoff’. Rena gawked when the white pen basically launched into the sky. Vera squealed, delighted and jumping up and down. Wow. 

…There was so much in this world to see. She…she’d never known. And now…now to figure out where to go from here. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

I hate to break my long time reader’s hearts but I WILL be rewriting some of Step Toward the Future…in the same vein I ‘rewrote’ Yuki and Lay With Me. They needed to be more coherent and Step SORELY needs that. That being said, the song they were playing at this super future prom is Maroon 5’s “She Will Be Loved” from like…2005 or something. Man, I’m old. It was in STtF when Koji was speaking to Popuri. 

So, Catherine. I’m going to TRY to step away from my go stupid crazy villain(esses) and see if she can be rectified later. 

The girls were jamming to ‘Boss Ass Bitch’, which, if you’d ever heard this song you probably heard Nicki Minaj’s version. Originally it’s by a girl group, ‘Pretty Taking All Fades’. I kind of wish they just sang the chorus so it doesn’t sound like fourteen year olds are rapping about the other stuff they rap about… 

Some pretty blatant cheesy references to Story of Seasons and Rune Factory was there. And if you’re a RF fan, you may know dude bro Chika and Eiji are dealing with. 


	81. SIDEQUEST: Kaoru and Felicity, Part I

**SIDEQUEST I:** Kaoru and Felicity, Part I   
  


**Author’s Note:** Rumors of my death are true and I have been working on this during my brief rises from the grave. 

I’ve been working on Chapter 12 of ENDGAME for like a year, yes, but I decided to release Sidequest which will be a series of follow up for other characters aside from Liam and Chika. I think Shinji, who was going to have his own story, will just be a Sidequest as well. Today, you’re getting Felicity and Kaoru. As always, thoughts developed in my head in this story so previous points from their relationship in ENDGAME may be different than what is portrayed here.   
  
This chapter starts from Dirk’s Ending VI when Antoinette tried to break Kaoru and Felicity. I am a hundred percent certain for once this is only a two parter…now, there’s no guarantee the next part won’t be a 120 pages and two years later but it’s a two parter.   
  
Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


“Hey, Felicity…”   
  
Felicity Page slowly opened her eyes, blinking slowly in the low light of the room. The sun was just starting to rise and she was ready to sleep. However, Shomura Kaoru was leaning up on his elbow, staring at her from his space in the bed of the resort room he’d gotten. He admitted to her, when they arrived at Toucan Island, that it wasn’t a great source of memories for him but he’d like to gain some. They had had a nice dinner and walked on the beach. When they got here, well…their moment, the one interrupted by his ‘long story’ ex-girlfriend reignited. It…lasted quite a while too. She guessed she’d had a dry spell as well. 

Kaoru’s blue eyes were aglow in the twilight, his pale skin a bit ghostly. They still hadn’t talked about his long story but…she felt mostly filled in by her. Chika.   
  
Chika…was Kaoru’s ideal woman. For whatever reason that was, he had wanted her and she didn’t reciprocate. Alas, despite that fact, Chika did fly all the way to Japan when Felicity felt on the verge of letting all of this go to explain the circumstances. In one way, Felicity realized Chika could have just been ‘looking out’ for her good buddy. Just, if all that occurred, where Chika rejected Kaoru after apparently years of adoration, for him to hang out with her children and still speak to her about his own romantic issues and for her to come to make sure he was happy? Yes, she was ‘looking out’ but most friends would, wouldn’t they? Just…Nemoto Antoinette made it seem that there was more to it than that. 

She looked up at Kaoru, pulling the blanket a little snugger. “Yes, Kaoru?”   
  
“I, um…”   
  
He looked nervous as he slowly sat up completely, folding his hands. “I…I slept with someone important to me once. Before she got married, of course, and-and before she dedicated to her husband.”   
  
… “Oh?”   
  
“I-I don’t say that to gloat, just that…she took off because I really complicated things for her. I didn’t—I didn’t make good decisions and I placed her feelings in the middle or at the direct sacrifice of mine. It wasn’t fair and I shouldn’t have. Just…I don’t know if I can ever be as hurt as that moment when she left while I was sleeping after. She left for all the right reasons and she had every right to but I…I guess I’m asking that, if you do realize this isn’t right, can you just…shake my shoulder and let me know?”   
  
Felicity stared at him as he shut his eyes, seeming to be awaiting her answer. “Can you tell me what happened? Back then?”   
  
“Then you’ll definitely wanna leave” he mumbled.   
  
“You don’t know that” she countered lightly, touching his hand, “Tell me. Chika told me most of it.”   
  
Ah yes, there it went. Kaoru almost jumped when she said that name. “H-How do you—I mean, how do you know about Chika?? Whatever Antoinette told you about her--”   
  
“No, silly. Your best friend came here to speak to me. That’s the only reason we’re even here, because she made your case for you. Now I need your final statement” Felicity murmured.   
  
Kaoru visibly swallowed, looking straight ahead, “…I doubt she told you everything if you’re here with me right now, Felicity. Chika will sugarcoat things. Not purposefully because in her sight almost everything’s forgivable. She forgave me and that…that is always going to be incredible to me.”   
  
Hmm… “Perhaps. But I don’t think she’s forgiven whatever Antoinette did in regard to her child.”   
  
He inhaled hard, dropping his head back against the wooden headboard. “…So she really did tell you a lot.”   
  
“She was very candid for your sake, Kaoru” Felicity replied, adjusting her pillow, “Like I said, that authenticity was the only way I second guessed my choice because honestly? Antoinette sounded very authentic as well. That only leaves you.”   
  
He fell silent for some moments, staring at his hands. Clearing his throat, he looked completely away, “Chika and I have known each other since we were babies. All of us have, me, Leonel, Eiji, her—we’re a tightknit group for the most part. We understand each other well and—I think we all ‘loved’ Chika. We all were socially awkward and I don’t think people understood us. Being that we’re all attracted to women and this one doesn’t judge us and understands our nonsense, that…that was really kind of comfortable. And…And Chika and I were really close. Like, super close.”   
  
Felicity frowned as he took another deep breath, “I mean, she was…everything. I wanted to be with her, I started thinking of her more romantically, sexually. But, to Chika, we’re all her best friends. We weren’t ‘guys’ or ‘romantic interests’, we’re just her best buddies. And, at the time, that…sort of irked me. So in my really idiotic teens, I…I started to ignore her and got the others to as well. I said ‘Chika needs to strike out!’ and all this bull. I…plotted. I thought she’d miss me and realize she missed me for other reasons not related to me being her best friend.”   
  
Kaoru suddenly smiled wistfully, “Boy, was I wrong.”   
  
“…What happened?”   
  
“That time period is when she met her now husband” he mumbled, “I mean, he…he started out from a different place than Chika and I, he started as a new face with a new opportunity to set a new standard. And he did. To be frank, he…he made Chika more human than I’d ever seen her. She’s so mellow and deadpan but he got her angry, he made her sad, he made her happy—we can do that stuff, the guys and I, but it was just…Dirk started from a different place so it was different.”   
  
“So she met this guy and his friends and she was fine during that period I ignored her. We…reunited because she was sad when they had to return to their homeland. You noticed her brats sound like Brits? They’re from England.”   
  
Ah. “So…”   
  
“So, I…didn’t tell her anything. Not my reasons and not my feelings. And Chika’s just that crazy to let it go and not ask. She held that kind of to herself and I know it did bother her but she’s just monstrously forgiving. So we go through college and our last year…everything just blew up. This kid she used to hang out with showed back up and he had a thing for her too. Then, out of nowhere, her boyfriend shows back up from England too and she had not giving me an inkling of his existence and it just…blew me out of the water. I was so jealous and angry and…well, I still kind of hate the guy. I guess its…he was what she considered right for her.”   
  
Felicity frowned as he rubbed his wrist. This must’ve been the ‘tricky part’. “…I took it as a slight then because I am ‘spoiled’ a bit. Everything about that situation didn’t go ‘my way’. She was romantically involved and I didn’t want her to be, she had other friends I didn’t want her to have—I even told her once I wanted nothing to do with her after I found out she had sex.” 

“Kaoru” Felicity scowled.   
  
“I _know_ , Felicity. Senior year of college me was garbage and I—I’m not proud of that me, okay? I made…awful, terrible decisions. One of them? Well…after a circumstance where I may have accidentally seen Chika and Dirk having…relations--”   
  
“ _What_?”   
  
“It’s…another long story but I went to a bar to just kind of sulk and I ran into Antoinette. I told her what happened and she rightfully scolded me then for it too. Just…she took me back to her place and we had sex.”   
  
…Okay. “She set it up so Chika would come by to give her something and see me there. I had a pathetic glimmer of hope because Chika was unsurprisingly confused and shocked. It was left field all the way and…and Antoinette convinced me Chika was jealous. She pretended to be my ‘girlfriend’ and we just did all this…stupid conniving nonsense. I skipped our hangouts, I missed movies we liked to see, I neglected school projects we really needed to be united on—I went the whole ten yards to make her jealous and see me as a partner the way I saw her.”   
  
What the hell? “Kaoru, that’s…petty.”   
  
“Yea, this is the long story I didn’t want to tell you, Felicity, because this version of myself was a complete and utter asshole. There’s no spin I can add to make this sound any better.”   
  
Felicity swallowed that before nodding, “…Go on.”   
  
“Ugh. Well…that’s where this goes into very ‘petty’. One day she came by Antoinette’s place. I guess she and Dirk accidentally did it unprotected and I think Antoinette was supposed to know a lot about that stuff. Antoinette…advised Chika a lot. On her relationship with Dirk when we were high school and to get back together with him when he got back. She was…always manipulating to get to me. Just when Chika came by, something clicked that this wasn’t working. I started integrating back again and avoiding Antoinette because I loved Chika. And…if I want to be sincere with myself, it wasn’t working. She was more in love with her boyfriend than ever because of my actions. It…all blew up in my face.”   
  
He fell quiet. Was…that it? It was enough. “I broke up with the plot with Antoinette. She thought I was becoming infatuated with her the way I thought Chika would feel the same with me. I…I wasn’t. And I guess she was heartbroken because I couldn’t get over Chika and went on this crazy rampage. She had another girl we knew calling and harassing Chika and calling her a ‘slut’ and a ‘bitch’ because…all three of us—that friend of Chika’s from her childhood, me, and Dirk confessed we loved her and…wanted her to choose between us. The other girl was the childhood friend’s girlfriend. It was just…bad.”   
  
“So, Chika, this really mellow, deadpan person struggled with it because she didn’t want to hurt any of us. And, while she was in the midst of her thoughts, she came over to my place and I…got her to have sex with me. I thought that would show her, make her see my feelings and sincerity. I guess it bothered her tremendously instead and, as I said, she took off while I was asleep. I woke up so hurt and enraged—senselessly enraged. So…stupid fucking furious that when we happened to run across each other on the street, she…she actually tried to apologize to me. Apologize to _me_. I screamed at her that it was over and I didn’t want to speak to her ever again because I…was a complete and absolute moron. I was so blinded with anger, I…I missed this…this gigantic bus we had near the school busting through the intersection.”   
  
Felicity gawked as he trembled, wiping his eye, “She…she, after everything I’d done, ran right in front of an oncoming bus and pushed me out of the way. She saved my life and almost died for me right there. She…she got pinned under the bus’s axles and it shattered her spine and pretty much obliterated her lung and her liver—the doctor said when they got her to the hospital it was just an absolute miracle she didn’t die of shock right then and there. I-I almost killed her, Felicity. Over…over what?”   
  
“She pulled through though. That’s…Chika in a nutshell. She has all these freak moments and somehow she pulls through. I can’t imagine the pain and suffering and…it was all my fault. Then, that’s…that’s where the baby comes in. Antoinette was supposed to only tell Chika her brand of Plan B but she insisted she give it to Chika. So Chika took it, thought everything was great, but…found out that, because of the accident, her surprise baby had died. She and Dirk were so…so miserable. Chika had had enough but when she found that out she blamed herself and really it…it was my actions. Really, all…of it was.”   
  
Kaoru took a deep breath. “Antoinette came by with her and Eiji’s dad because Eiji sent pictures of all the craziness Antoinette was doing to Chika. He was just going to give his well wishes and have her apologize. Just…suddenly, Dirk remembered the moment where Chika went to get the Plan B from her and demanded what happened. It could have been an honest mistake—the pill didn’t work or something, just…she admitted she gave Chika an antibiotic.” 

“… _What_?”   
  
Felicity sat up as Kaoru nodded grimly, “I…guess that was her ultimate plot. No way was Chika going to be with me if she was pregnant with Dirk’s baby. It was a real desperation move but, had none of the bus incident transgressed, it would have worked.”   
  
“Kaoru— _Kaoru_. That was not her _life_ to be manipulating! Neither of you!”   
  
“I know, Felicity” he whispered, “I couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t _believe_ how out of control that got. She almost died because of me, she lost her child because of me, and for nothing. I racked up all these terrible occurrences for her to go to Dirk in the end. I didn’t deserve her. I…I couldn’t deserve her after that. If she’d chosen me after all that, I can’t imagine what kind of dick I’d be right now. I would have probably thought every moment of that was acceptable to have reached that point and that…that’s not the person I’d want to be. I needed to lose her to grow up.”   
  
He closed his eyes, leaning back, “I don’t believe in that, Felicity. I don’t believe you should need someone else to change. But I do believe if you fall into your ruts and everything stays the same you don’t grow much. I was bitter about Chika rejecting me. Then I remembered her body after being hit by a bus due to me and I just couldn’t see her again because I didn’t deserve it.”   
  
“Kaoru…that’s…”   
  
Felicity scrunched the light green blanket, digesting this. It didn’t taste very good. He seemed…capable of some pretty atrocious things. 

Alas… “She gave you a lot of second chances, didn’t she?”   
  
Kaoru looked to her, surprised, before smiling some. “…Chika hosted Eiji’s wedding for him after all that. I didn’t go to avoid her and…and she managed to invite Antoinette. I just…don’t believe people like that exist, Felicity. She did give a lot of second chances and…it’s funny you said she still was angry at Antoinette but she still…knows when it’s important to get over your own issues.”   
  
…Yes. “I can’t imagine what you think of me now. I’m not allowed to say ‘I’ve changed’ because it sounds pretty self-serving after all that. Just…know that I love my friends. I hurt all of them and none of them deserved it. I had to change, I…I shouldn’t be that person.”   
  
She stared as he slipped under the covers, turning to face away. “…Good night, Felicity.”   
  
“Night, Kaoru.”   
  
…Oh boy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Shomura Kaoru woke up around two the next day. Felicity wasn’t there.  
  
He stared at the empty space and swallowed it. No one would stay after that. Eiji told him not to explain it as badly as he usually did but there was no way to tell that story any better. He messed up. He…he messed up and no one wanted to risk that same mess up. He deserved this. Every time, he deserved this.   
  
Starting to get up and pack, picking up his phone to text Chika his thanks for managing to make him sound not like scum when she spoke to Felicity but the woman got the truth. She’d probably protest and say he deserved to be happy. If at least two segments of his life was dedicated to overlooking other people’s happiness and acting in direct accordance against it, he would say not. Karma came to mind. Terrible, terrible karma. _

_Suddenly, the door jiggled open and he jumped, horrified. Who? He…was so confused when Felicity came back in, holding a bag of food and a straw to some sort of drink in her mouth. She…why did she…? “Oh, hey, sleepyhead. I got up and was hungry so I ran out to get some food.”  
  
Kaoru could only watch as she set the bag on the table. “This place is so great though. You know, I hate milk but they had foods here where milk is the base that is so tasty! They gave me samples and it was great, I wanted all of it. I hope you like what I picked out though…”   
  
… “You…you don’t like milk?”   
  
“Can’t stand it!”   
  
This…seemed too good to be true. Impossible, really. He slowly got up, wrapping the sheet around his hips. Why was she still…here after that? He didn’t understand. “W-well, I’ll keep that in mind. I cook with a lot of milk so I’m surprised you haven’t mentioned it yet.”   
  
“Oh, your alfredo is to die for, I don’t care about the milk in that or your stews” she nodded, “But c’mon, get dressed! I want to hit the beach before we have to go.”   
  
Maybe…maybe she was just doing this as a courtesy. He paid for the trip, maybe she thought it’d be rude to leave him hanging. But… “Okay.”   
  
He wandered into the shower for a quick rinse and returned. She’d set their plates and was looking at television. This was impossible. _

_It was all impossible. After they ate, they packed their things and put it in complimentary storage. Then they ran around the beach for some hours. They went to all the stores and ate snacks at different places. He was…afraid to know what this meant._

_Felicity slept against his shoulder when they returned on the ferry and he was still petrified. What did this mean? Why was she still acting like this was a thing? He…he just didn’t get it.  
  
When they arrived back at the station and he drove back to her house, she smiled and said she had a good time. What the hell did that MEAN? “Felicity.”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“…Look, I-I don’t want to screw this up for me but I…I don’t know if I understand why you’re still even slightly okay with me after last night.”   
  
She frowned as he killed the engine, figuring he would need a second to get a hold of himself regardless of her response. “Honestly, Kaoru? I don’t know.”   
  
“You don’t know?”   
  
“I don’t. I know I’ve met a guy that cares dearly about his friends and for some reason hangs out with the love of his life’s children nicely and with no notable ulterior motives. I know that you make me dinner because I shouldn’t just eat Hot Pockets all the time. I know that…that given the person you describe as who you once were, you wouldn’t be treating me this nicely. I think you did do some pretty crappy things, Kaoru, and I know had I been there for that this would have been a different story. But I see that you didn’t take all those painful lessons and discard them to become a terrible person. I can’t continue to punish you for a lesson learned.”   
  
Kaoru’s eyes widened and she leaned over, kissing him tenderly, “I’ll message you before I go to bed, okay? Have a good night.”   
  
“You…you too, Felicity.”   
  
He watched her go into her apartment, turning to wave at him. He waved back before starting his car up and driving away. Really…? Like…really?   
  
He…got another second chance? _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

One year.   
  
Shomura Kaoru paced around his bedroom, panicked and horrified. Tomorrow. Out of absolute nowhere, tomorrow. Tomorrow he would have been with his girlfriend for a year and he dumbf—k FORGOT. He watched his dad forget his wedding anniversary for thirty years and he forgets their first date anniversary?! He had never _had_ a girlfriend for a year, that was worth celebrating in itself.   
  
Ah s—t, and Felly knew he forgot. She didn’t say anything when he just left her at her house after they went out for tea, she just kind of smiled. She was too nice!! His mom almost throttled his dad every time!! It just so happened the ‘dragonborn’ as Eiji called them dropped him a message ‘don’t forget this is your and Felicity’s first date anniversary!’. His wingmen still were under the age of ten!!   
  
Kaoru groaned, sitting on the couch and programming a reminder into his phone to send those two a substantial birthday present because they continually saved him from himself, it seemed. Now, he needed his…legion.   
  
“Really, bro? Really?”   
  
He leered as Eiji ate a banana, Leonel was holding his daughter, and Chika was eating breakfast. “Look, I forgot, okay? I am terrible with dates and the ‘dragonborn’ saved the day.”   
  
“They can’t keep saving your village from catching on fire!”   
  
Leonel smirked, patting Elizabeth’s back, “You don’t want to go too far out anyway, Kaoru, it’s important but it’s the first year.”   
  
“No, Kaoru needs to treat every year he can make it with someone like damn Christmas. It’s only a miracle” snorted Eiji.   
  
Flipping him off, Kaoru huffed, “I would like a happy medium between those two sentiments, thanks.”   
  
Chika crunched on cereal sleepily, “Felicity enjoys food, you told me. Take her to a nice restaurant and present her with a gift.”   
  
“ _Holy God, a gift”_ Kaoru sobbed.   
  
She groaned, shaking her head, while Eiji just pursed his lips. “Seriously. Miracle.”   
  
“Send her flowers at her job with a note to say meet her at a nice restaurant at the time you land reservations. Get her a nice pair of earrings that meet her aesthetic and finish the night out doing something cuddly like curling up by a fire” sulked Leonel.   
  
“That’s our Casanova” Eiji said dryly.   
  
Kaoru bit his lip and Chika smiled, “I’m sure she’d appreciate anything, Kaoru, but that does sound nice. Nothing too flashy or over the top but nicely thought out. You can personalize it by selecting the flowers, the restaurant, and the earrings.”   
  
Ugh, right, right. Red roses. Raeger, the guy that ran the restaurant in Chika’s college apartment building, he opened a place in the city that served really good food and had a great atmosphere. She had been eyeing those aquamarine earrings at Yagada’s online for a while too. Okay. “Okay, I can do this. Thanks, guys.”   
  
Clicking off, he scheduled the local florist to deliver a dozen red roses at lunch time after getting a reservation for 7 at Raeger’s. Check, check. He called Dana, Yagada herself, to ask if she had the earrings in shop and made and she assured she did. Check. Man, that was smooth as silk. This was going to be perfect.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Felicity Page frantically tossed everything she’d ever owned out of her closet. Oh no.   
  
She just _knew_ her boyfriend forgot their anniversary. He might not have even considered it their anniversary, it was just the night they went out for dinner with Liam and Elam. She didn’t say anything because it could have been the next night he was considering.   
  
Nope. She was just waitressing away when suddenly a delivery boy came with a beautiful dozen roses and the note ‘Happy Anniversary, Felicity. Dinner tonight at 7?-Kaoru’. Oh, sure! And she had nothing to wear and she hadn’t gotten him a present!   
  
Well, the latter part was no issue. Her boyfriend’s Amazon wishlist would never leave her in mystery of what he wanted. She picked out the latest game he had added along with a nice watch she thought was cute and had it delivered to her house. Scrounging through her dresses, she threw on something before calling her sister.   
  
Linda was a nurse so luckily she kept weird hours but she did seem a little pressed for time. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“How do I look?”   
  
Raising a brow, Linda drawled, “…Skanky? I mean, you’re short, sis, that thing’s almost showing off your vag.”   
  
Felicity groaned loudly, ripping it off, and going to the next thing. “My boyfriend surprised me for our anniversary and I have _nothing to wear_.”   
  
“Boyfriend, huh?” Linda said drolly.   
  
“Look, I know you and our parents don’t believe I have one but I _do_ and he is going to be here in like twenty minutes and I look _a mess_. Help me choose something!”   
  
Linda snorted, “If he exists, put that other dress back on then.”   
  
“LINDA.”   
  
Oh! Oh, oh! “Chelsea sent me a dress I never got to wear!”   
  
Finding the package from Chelsea Lamar, her boss’ daughter and her good friend, she pulled on the black lacy dress. Linda nodded, “Now just throw on some panties and a bra _without_ cartoon frogs on it and you’re set.”   
  
Damn it! Stripping and finding lacy undergarments, she bid farewell to Linda and started to straighten her hair. Throwing on a pair of earrings and a little mascara with a subtle nude lipstick, she was delighted that Kaoru was ringing the doorbell by the time she had her shoes picked out.   
  
“Wow…hey, you look _great_. Happy Anniversary” Kaoru greeted with a smile, smartly dressed up in a gray dress shirt and black slacks.   
  
“Th-thank you. And ‘happy anniversary’ to you too” she flushed, hugging him and giving him a kiss.   
  
He snickered, helping her walk down the steps like he did on their first date, “Lemme guess: you panicked about having nothing to wear when you have _everything to wear_?”   
  
“Oh, pooh! It’s hard” she pouted.   
  
A year. It…it had been very interesting.   
  
Kaoru was a lot different than her other boyfriends. She typically dated, as painful as it was to say, ‘jocks’ and outdoorsy types. Kaoru liked to go outdoors, sure—he, Leonel, and Eiji often had this clam bake night at the beach near their old school once every month. Alas, he was far more contented sitting at home watching movies and playing games. She didn’t mind that, really, it was just…different.   
  
He was also surprisingly traditional. She had tried to invite him to a lot of her holiday traditions from America but he would turn her down, seeming disinterested. Well, she found all his traditions interesting! He didn’t even humor hers! Well…whatever.   
  
For all that, though, he was a sweetie. On her ‘tradition days’, he would still send her greetings for the festivity, wishing her the best while she was with her parents. He made her a birthday cake and dinner, took her to the resort on Toucan island whenever they needed to just get away, and just…treated her well. It was way too simple a standard but considering past boyfriends, he was just amazing at that.   
  
“Oh, this all sounds so good.”   
  
Sitting in the restaurant, she bit her lip excitably as she scanned the menu. Kaoru chuckled, looking at the wine menu, “Yea. So when are you going to quit dealing with suck customers and become that food critic I know you want to be?”   
  
Felicity groaned. She admitted to him she’d like to be a food critic. She’d write for news blogs and host her own site to promote meals she thought were good. She just wanted it to be valid though. “I want it to be legit so I have to go through culinary school.”   
  
“You do not” he sulked.   
  
“Well, I want to! So I can understand all the food’s etymology and meanings prior to trying it and writing my critique. I want to be authentic.”   
  
“Fine, fine” he sighed, “But what’s keeping you from going to school?”   
  
Money. All the money. “It’s too expensive to pay rent and utilities and go to school, Kaoru. I mean, it sucks I had to find my path at this point when I have to survive without mommy and daddy. Or…”   
  
“Or?”   
  
“I _can_ go home and they’ll let me live there rent free” she murmured.   
  
Kaoru pouted, “…Follow your dreams but don’t leave me?”   
  
She laughed, swatting his hand, “I couldn’t begin to go back and live with my parents now, Kaoru. They’re not bad people but they’re just really overwhelming sometimes.”   
  
“Oh, believe me, I went back after college for I think _maybe_ a month and a half and I knew it was over. My sisters arguing over damn shoes and their cats walking all over my face while I’m asleep and then they would fight my poor Kalaui. Then my God, my mom and dad argue _so much_ over everything. I went to live with Eiji in a loft until I could land a place, it was that bad.”   
  
Felicity paused and smiled, ordering crostini for her appetizer. Kaoru went with prosciutto and they both ordered fettucine. “So why do your parents argue so much?”   
  
“I dunno. They love each other like crazy but I think my dad’s just so laid back and my mom’s so no nonsense that they kind of clash sometimes” he shrugged.   
  
“I’m pretty laid back too” she teased.   
  
Kaoru smirked, raising a brow, “Oh, so _I’m_ the no nonsense one, huh? Well, don’t worry, you’re kind of cute so I’ll try to play it cool.”   
  
Snickering, she reached into her bag and pulled out his presents, “Well, unfortunately I didn’t get the _best_ presents I could get for you but--”   
  
“ _What_?” he demanded, “You aren’t supposed to get _me_ a present!”   
  
“Why not?!”   
  
“I-I dunno! I don’t think my mom ever gave my dad anything on their anniversary!”   
  
She groaned and handed it to him, “Well, we’re not going to have that sort of separation, baby.”   
  
He seemed disgruntled but unwrapped it. His irritation pretty much instantly melted to delight, “Oh wow, you got me the new Legion game?!” 

Smiling as he read it happily, she nodded, “I’m glad you like it.”   
  
“Aww, Felly, you’re too good for me” he sighed gravely, looking at the watch next, “I only got you one present.”   
  
“That’s fine, sweetie.”   
  
Kaoru handed her a box and she was already horrified. Not many guys could choose jewelry she liked. Bless them for trying but she had a whole collection of jewelry she ended up giving back or just giving to her sister or mom. Smiling because she would hate to hurt Kaoru’s feelings especially, she opened the present…and gasped.   
  
“Kaoru, these are the earrings!”   
  
“Yep, yep. I have connections” he smiled, nodding at the waiter pouring their wine.   
  
Biting her lip, now also thrilled, she put them on. She was touched he’d even noticed, she usually just ended up tricking him into shopping and he hated every minute of it. All the same, he still knew what earrings she always looked at. “Thank you, baby.”   
  
“You’re welcome” he murmured, holding her hand.   
  
He slowly looked around, his brows raising. Felicity frowned, “What’s wrong?”   
  
“…Nothing. Just confused because something always horrifically goes wrong when it’s going this right.”   
  
Felicity smirked, “Like your ex showing up?”   
  
“Oh God, don’t jinx us.”   
  
With a giggle, she smiled and thanked the waiter for their appetizers. “I don’t think she’d be able to ruin tonight either. A year…a year is good.”   
  
“Fantastic for me” Kaoru groaned then blinking at her, “So, uh, you wanna snuggle after dinner?”   
  
“Snuggle, huh?”   
  
He flustered, “I-I mean, uh, it doesn’t _have_ to be that _level_ of snuggle…”   
  
Felicity grinned, stroking his wrist, “Well, the night is still young.”   
  
The food was just _spectacular,_ she’d write _love letters_ for it if she could. She still had her own personal blog for critiquing or promoting food. Kaoru teased lightly about her taking a picture but pooh! She had to display what she was talking about! He assured he would take her to a bunch of places with good food. “So, uh, it’s next month but Chika invited me to come to a dinner party she’s having. Um, she wanted me to bring you and I would really like for you to go, if you’re free.”   
  
Chika. It was…interesting. Often, Chika, Eiji, and Leonel would be playing games or in a group chat so she heard her voice if she stopped by on her way home or something. It was somewhat unnerving because she and Kaoru did sound really cozy with one another. As he said, they were all… comfortable. 

That was just it though, they were _all_ comfortable. Singling Chika out would be like her good guy friend’s girlfriend telling him to stop talking to her. And he did and it hadn’t felt good even though they both knew nothing would ever happen between them. Chika was happily married with two adorable kids. The history was there but…well, Kaoru said Chika often mentioned wanting to meet her more. _“Chika said once she really wanted to get along well with my girlfriend.”_

There may have been something like irony there. Sad irony. And also the irony that Kaoru seriously hated her husband’s guts. Felicity had had to ask if there was some underlying reason to that. She knew, of course. Kaoru assured he was over that part of it but still. ‘Still’… 

However, he was all smiles when they had a nice dessert. Kissing her, he advised he could just drop her off if she was too tired or she could come sleep over so they could ride to work together tomorrow. Surprisingly, she’d started to leave backup uniforms there.   
  
…But, like he said, nothing bad had happened at all. Just a wonderful anniversary dinner with her boyfriend. After having his ex run in on them once and his first love convince her to not give up on him, well, that was a miracle. 

Maybe…it could work? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
“I know you don’t want kids.”   
  
“Not at all.”   
  
It was raining in Japan when she returned. It was late but Kaoru had stayed up so she could come back from the United States, enraged and a little disenchanted, to cuddle with him. He greeted her with a needed glass of wine and a blanket. After that experience, it was just what she needed to curl in his arms on the couch.   
  
Felicity sulked up at him for the sentiment though. “So, say, you _had_ kids by some giant bend in the universe. You’d ditch them in the forest?”   
  
Kaoru’s nose wrinkled, “I don’t _like_ kids, Felicity, but give me some credit. I spawned the thing and if I didn’t want to abort that kid and didn’t look for other living arrangements, I sure as hell am _not_ leaving him in the forest. That kid didn’t do anything to deserve that if we made him. Uh…no offense.”   
  
It was unimaginable. Absolutely unimaginable.   
  
She went to Chika’s party. She expected to grapple a bit with the fact that this was Kaoru’s love interest to some degree but, instead, the woman introduced her to something more like wrestling with a bear. Cam Daugherty.   
  
For a splitting second, she was beyond confused why her father was there. And why he had shorter hair. He was a little bit taller too. No, when Chika introduced her dad’s clone with a different name, she was…horrified.   
  
Linda did an ancestry search once when they were teenagers. She came to Felicity’s room and closed the door, holding the laptop and showed her these records. Older ones had a ‘Richard Page’ married to a mysterious ‘Rita Cravens’ with a son named ‘Cameron Page’. Linda insisted that all the demographics matched him, that his parents had the same name as their grandparents. Felicity insisted it was just a wild coincidence. 

But nope, when she met ‘Cameron Daugherty’, her sister’s long-time insistence they had a long lost brother came completely true in her head. To have almost the same name and that much of a resemblance was damning. After the party, she briefly stopped by Linda’s house to get the information. She avoided it for around a month and a half but, finally, she bit the bullet and sent Chika a picture of her papa to show her. Then, finally opening the research Linda had, it fell into sickening place. 

Felicity hoped. She hoped maybe there was some likely reason for this. Never mind she had _never_ seen Cam in the case her father divorced prior. Her mother never even slightly mentioned or gave the inclination _she_ had any idea their dad had another child. _He_ didn’t. Maybe his ex-wife kept their son away from him by going to the village, even!   
  
She found the article. ‘Child missing’. Her father claimed it was something to do with the ex-wife and she countered the same. It was…convenient. And very convenient that over thirty years later, Felicity was standing in a party with an orphaned young man that looked exactly like her father going by an entirely different surname.   
  
Just…Felicity had to know. She had to know what on Earth happened and why. For the most part it wasn’t her business but this was a sibling. A sibling that sounded like he was thrown into something awful. In her heart of hearts she _hoped_ her father would hear she found him and rejoice. When she showed him the picture Chika provided of Cam to her father, he was confused where he took the picture. And when she said who it was, he went entirely numb. And angry.   
  
That… _sickened_ her. His child. His _son_. His _only son_. His eyes just died, an ‘oh no’ expression. Oh no, my son isn’t dead. Oh no, they found my ‘missing child’. Felicity tried to understand. “…It…was a grand mistake, one I assumed I’d get to forget”. His only son.   
  
Felicity trembled, curling into Kaoru’s side, “…I don’t know, Kaoru. I don’t. I-I do want children so it makes less sense to me but…but it’d be like if your oldest sister was deemed a ‘mistake’ while your middle and you were the only ones deemed ‘favorable’. I-I can’t understand.”   
  
“Leese, there really…isn’t anything to understand. That pretty much sums it up to me as the not wanting kid one: it’d be like my dad picking and choosing who he wants to parent and that’s f—ked up anyway you want to look at it. Even if he made a mistake back then, remorse should be on the table. You don’t…leave your kid in a forest. This isn’t Hansel and Gretel.”   
  
Yes. That was it exactly. Show some guilt, some sort of… _regret._ Her father’s only regret was that she found out and had even met him. He didn’t seem the deepest bit bothered, citing that Cameron looked like he ‘came out all right’. Yea, miraculously, from what she’d been told of his life.   
  
“I…I am sorry though, Leese.”   
  
Felicity looked to Kaoru, confused. He sighed, taking a sip of his wine, “…I mean, Chika was kind of the thread in this whole thing. If it weren’t for that, you wouldn’t really be feeling this way. I would never want to disrupt the relationship between you and your dad.”   
  
“What?” she scoffed, “I would _rather_ know than be obliviously thinking this was some wild coincidence my sister came up with. She knew this all along and I had to have our big brother greet me like a smack in the face to finally digest that. I’m glad for this and thankful to you both.”   
  
“Mm…”   
  
…Big brother. “I bet he won’t want to see me again if he finds out” she whispered, hugging herself under the blanket.   
  
“Cam? …I mean, look, like I said, I consider him more Chika’s friend than mine. But, y’know, out of everyone in that Brit situation of Chika’s, I’m probably the most okay with him. He likes cats and we can talk casually. He’s a nice guy who’s just been through a lot. It might take a spell but I think he won’t shun you.”   
  
Think. Felicity could only nod solemnly, both of them falling quiet and listening to the soft pattering of rain against his roof. It was calming her nerves to be here with him. Aside from the fact she’d have just ignored this if she hadn’t met him, him even being here was…a great comfort.   
  
“…Leese?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“…You… _really_ want kids?”   
  
Felicity groaned, not sure if she could handle any other deep conversations for the night. “Kaoru…”   
  
“I mean, I _don’t_ get it but I _get it_. In college I swore up and down that Chika wouldn’t have any interest in kids. Maybe because I was reflecting myself back at her but also because she just wasn’t…typical. And I saw all these guys try to force my sisters into a wife or motherhood role and I thought that wasn’t cool. And it’s not. But I took women out of that box and instead of placing in the ‘it’s their choice’ I placed her in ‘this type of person isn’t cut out for that’” he gestured like he was moving things, “Just the fact of the matter is Chika is a _great_ mom and wife and she said ‘I want to be a mom and wife’ and that was perfectly logical. Just…I have no confidence I can switch to that type. I don’t…like them.”   
  
“You’re good with Liam and Elam though. And Eiji and Leonel’s kids” Felicity countered.   
  
Kaoru moaned, dropping his head back, “Do not _ever_ tell them I said this, Leese, but those guys are like my _siblings_. Those kids are _different_ , they’re not some miscellaneous being, they’re the children of people I care immensely about and, honestly, they’re cool kids. They’re not destructive or loud or too pestering but either way, they’re my friend’s kids. To them, I am ‘Uncle Kaoru’. It’s just different.”   
  
“Aww, sweetie” she cooed, wrapping her arms around his waist, “Let’s face that down the road, okay? I know it’s a deal breaker in a lot of relationships but I don’t think it’s anything we need to fret over now. We’re getting _close_ to two years but, you know, kids are a big deal even if you did want them. Clearly, seeing what my dad did.”   
  
He nodded softly, “…Yea, you’re right. I…I guess in the case something occurs beyond our control, I’d be there for whatever you decide. I…I’ve learned to try to take everything in stride now.”   
  
“Well, that’s good to know, baby…”   
  
Kissing her temple, he suggested they go cuddle in bed. Yes, it’d been a long day and she needed to sleep on a lot of this. All the same, she…did feel a teeny bit better now having talked to Kaoru. 

…In a couple matters, actually. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You motherf—king _piece of trash,_ why are you not _defending our camp_?!”   
  
Kaoru glared hotly as Eiji yelled at him from his end of the couch. “F—k you, Eiji!! I don’t see you doing s—t to protect it either!!”   
  
“I am not used to this level of profanity anymore” Chika droned, holding her controller.   
  
“Tell me about it” Leonel blinked languidly, “We’ve replaced all of our curses with ‘fudge’ and ‘ham sandwiches’.”   
  
Eiji blinked thoughtfully, “‘You fudging piece of trash, what the ham sandwiches are you doing?’ I like it, the connotations of food are refreshing.”   
  
Kaoru smirked widely at them, shaking his head. It was a November. Year three. And…a lot of things had changed.   
  
Looking up when he heard the jangle of keys, he smiled as Felicity Page bounced in, holding a bag of groceries. “Ah, tadaima!”   
  
“Okaeri.”   
  
Felicity moved in with him. 

It was a bit unexpected, he had to say. Year two, she’d come and spend two or three days there with him before going back to her place. Sometimes he’d honestly been a little relieved because he felt like he was putting up a front around her. He was afraid of showing her his multiple and oh so numerous flaws.   
  
Just…eventually he was kind of the lazy slob he generally was even when she was there. And, for whatever reason, she still liked him? She put her feet on his coffee table and that was kind of weird but, well, he guessed they were both kind of slobs. She was cute.   
  
So, one very odd progressing from morning to noon when they were both in bed and not doing a single thing with their lives and felt content doing so, Kaoru found himself glancing at her. Something about it was strange. She just…fit there. It had felt peculiar that she even went anywhere else to sleep or eat or shower.   
  
_“…Hey, Leese.”  
  
“Mm? Yes, sweetie?” she had murmured groggily.   
  
He had turned over on his side and sat up on his elbow. When did the idea of curling up with someone else get so appealing though? Before this, it was only Chika…it still just bewildered him he might be okay with someone else. It felt wrong.   
  
Alas, he cleared his throat, “So how do you feel about my place?”   
  
“Hmm? Honestly?”   
  
Oh God. He’d squirmed a bit. “U-Uh, yea.”   
  
“I really want you to consider changing your color scheme a little bit, baby. I mean, gray and white is great but maybe we can do some blues and greens? Just to add a little color, mix it up a little bit and try a little different.”   
  
Kaoru had had to smirk. “Is that really all, Leese? I didn’t even decorate my place, my sister did because I really don’t care that much.”   
  
“Ohhh. Well, in that case, I like it. Why?”   
  
Clearing his throat, he played with tugging his gray apparently boring comforter back and forth, “W-Well, I-I was thinking it-it doesn’t really make sense for you to keep, well, you know, going back to your place all the time. Half your stuff is here and, you know, you stay here more than half the time so…m-maybe you just wanna move in with me?”   
  
_ God, he’d never thought. He never thought he’d have to pose this question to anyone. It was so…intimate and it frightened him. At the same time, he wanted it too. Scared and wanting. Not a combination that was normal in his sight.   
  
And Kaoru had fretted Felicity didn’t feel even close to the same way. She told him she’d think about it. Oh. There needed to be time to think about it. Worried, he asked later if there was anything she was particularly concerned about. 

_“Well…typically I go home because I kind of…you know a lot.”  
  
_ No? “ _What?”  
  
“Masturbate…?”   
  
_ Not even CLOSE to what he imagined she was going to say. That’s why she was going home? _“I…I mean, mind, I get I’m not quite as…acquainted as a woman with the anatomy down there but you didn’t want to ask me to? I mean, I’m totally down.”_

She’d just laughed and told him he was ‘silly’. Now he was worried about something _else_. Were they not doing it enough? He had a really healthy drive, he felt. Felicity just waved a hand, _“I’m not a nympho or anything, baby, I just kind of get bored, I guess.”  
  
_ Man, where’d he find this weirdly awesome person? He teased he could fix that then. Felicity smirked and said she still needed to think about it. And she did for three days. It was nail-biting and he panicked over all the faults she was considering. Three days seemed like a long deliberation time. At the time anyway. Had he been asked to do vice versa, he’d probably need a month. By Friday, she agreed that she would love to move in with him. He couldn’t believe it.   
  
It was nice though. She got the groceries and he cooked for them. She did the laundry, he folded the clothes. Most of it anyway, she had _a lot_ of clothes. She ended up putting a full armoire in their bedroom… 

Their. Not his, not hers, ‘their’. It was so…different.   
  
Kaoru smiled as she presently kissed his cheek before going into the kitchen, addressing all of his crew. Even Chika. That would always bewilder him a bit, apparently the women would text between each other. He didn’t expect them to be at each other’s necks over him, of all people, but he never expected them to go out of their way to chat with one another.   
  
He frowned when Felicity made another trip to the car. Strange, she never had over two bags. Standing to go help her, he was confused to see she had about five bags full of stuff. “What’s all this, baby?”   
  
“Ah, thank you! It’s Thanksgiving though, didn’t I tell you?”   
  
Oh. He blinked languidly as he set the bags on the counter in the kitchen. “Yea…”   
  
She smiled at him, starting to take things out, “I’m going to make a really simple casserole and some cakes for dinner at my family’s house. I mean, it’s a bogus holiday but I rarely see all my aunts and uncles and I do like to eat. It…it’d be nice if you came with me this year though.”   
  
“Nah, I think I’ll pass, Leese, doesn’t sound like anything I’d be interest in. I’ll help you cook though.”   
  
“Are you sure?” she frowned.   
  
“Yea, I’m good” he assured, starting to go back into the living room.   
  
Felicity sighed gravely and apparently wandered to the bedroom, usually to change into leisure clothes. Going back to his guests, he sat down. Weirdly enough, they were just sitting there on pause and they all had weirdly deadpan expressions. What…?   
  
“Get one in for me, Chika” Eiji suddenly droned.   
  
“Me too” Leonel drawled.   
  
Out of nowhere, Chika whacked his shoulder three times. _Hard_. Kaoru yelped, dodging, “O-OW! What?! Why are you hurting me?!”   
  
“Kaoru” she said in a tone she used with her sons to admonish them, “ _Kaoru._ You have dated Felicity for _three years_. Have you _once_ engaged in a tradition she has?”   
  
Rubbing his arm, he scowled, “N-No. But it’s not my trad--”   
  
He squeaked when Chika nailed his hand that time. “OW!”   
  
“No, it is _not_ your tradition, Kaoru, but do you make her celebrate _our_ Thanksgiving?”   
  
Oh jeez. “W-Well, yea, but ours isn’t based on a s—ty misconception!”   
  
“Kaoru…we celebrate a holiday where we throw beans at the devil” Eiji leered, “No, it is not a bunch of Europeans stealing other people’s land and pretending it’s all gravy but your girlfriend _just said_ she doesn’t get to see these people all the time because people _have lives_. They give that day off in America, they use it as they see fit, and your girl spends it eating with her extended family. That is _her tradition_ and if you make her celebrate _your_ traditions, maybe you ought to _consider_ extending the sentiment.”   
  
Kaoru pouted, “…So if I…don’t make her celebrate our holidays…?”   
  
Chika raised her hand and he quickly ducked, “Okay, okay!!”   
  
“Kaoru, if it makes you feel better, I don’t celebrate every holiday with Lia and she’s fine with that but I’m not above doing them. But you can’t just say ‘my traditions are more important and I’m not going to bother with any of yours’ whilst forcing yours on her. It’s… _rude_ ” Leonel chastised.   
  
“Elitist as… _ham sandwiches_ ” Eiji said gravely before raising a brow, “Hmm, that one doesn’t work so well there.”   
  
Chika just glowered at Kaoru. He sulked, “…I’m going to meet her _dad_.”   
  
“And if I was attending with you, I’d probably give him a smack too.”   
  
God, Leese’s dad. He had yet to meet the guy or any of her immediate family but… _man_. After the whole Cam incident, apparently he _did_ reach out to his ex-wife and told her their son was alive and well. Naturally, Cam’s ‘mother’, Rita Cravens, acted completely like any parent should and was beside herself with joy. Cam? Hmm, not so much. Apparently when they went to meet him after locating his address, Cam did not take too kindly to these _terrible people_ that left him in a forest.   
  
Chika had told them that Cam relayed how the meeting went when he eventually calmed enough to sit down with them, a miracle in any case. Kaoru knew he didn’t have that in him. Cam told Chika that, while Rita genuinely seemed regretful and wanting in vain to know what happened to her son that Richard Page just wanted out. Chika said Cam told her numbly ‘he was relieved to get out of there’. When he told Felicity, his girlfriend was _livid._

Like… _pretend_. _Pretend_ that this human being that you fathered mattered even a _tiny bit_. ‘Thank GOD my son I abandoned hates me, I don’t have to deal with him!’. And that was it though, Felicity had hissed. Richard Page had abandoned Cameron, his firstborn, completely. In every essence of the word, he’d abandoned all feeling or care for Cam. Felicity just couldn’t believe it. Rita had tried almost every week to get Cam to open up and he was understandably a closed book but she didn’t give up, she apparently didn’t _not_ care. Now, anyway. While Cam admitted he preferred Richard’s feelings to Rita’s, Felicity didn’t care for it at all. Every time she got on the phone with the man, it caused a huge argument. 

Ugh, and he was going to be SURROUNDED with the whole family. Chika gave him a look, “Are you serious about Felicity, Kaoru?”   
  
“Eh? I-I mean, yea, three years is pretty long for me.”   
  
“A _miracle_ ” Eiji snorted.   
  
“I am not speaking in a spans of time, Kaoru, I am asking if she is someone you feel serious about. Do you care for her?”   
  
Kaoru pursed his lips, “Yes, Chika, I do love Felicity.”   
  
…Oh wow. He bit his lip with _another_ realization. Chika blinked languidly, “Then you will meet her family, Kaoru. I have strange circumstances with Dirk but he knows my family. Cheryl knows Eiji’s family and Leonel and Lia know each other’s family. You have introduced Felicity to _your family_.”   
  
Man, was that a full-blown carnival. He was going to have dinner with his parents at the end of year two and asked if it was okay to bring a dinner guest. His mother said ‘okay’ and probably was expecting one of these three. When he showed up with a stranger, Shomura Katie looked stunned. When Kaoru introduced her as his girlfriend, she almost _fainted_. Needless to say, by the end of the night, his grandparents and even their parents had met his girlfriend in this apparently _momentous_ occasion. He found the whole thing rather offensive, like this was some impossibility.   
  
Rubbing his face, he slowly nodded. Alas, Chika was right. “…I do need to meet them, Chic, you’re right.”   
  
“I will give Kaoru this credit, Chika, you never had to meet any of your in-laws. It’s pretty hellacious, especially when you know they don’t approve of you” Eiji sighed.   
  
Chika scowled and actually pat his shoulder, “They disapproved of you for things outside of our control and also things that only the ignorant would hold against a person. Dirk mentioned that his brother considers us ‘aliens’ and even Ash said something similarly once despite knowing us. I do not foresee regretting not meeting this person.”   
  
Leonel nodded grimly, “Yea, it’s just sad that that’s Dirk’s only surviving relative and it sounds like he’d be garbage to his own ‘alien’ nephews.”   
  
“Jesus” Eiji grunted, “I’d break Ash and their mother like a f—king twig if they said one damn thing about Samus or Michael.”   
  
Folding her hands, Chika fell quiet. “…I do feel guilt about that. I do feel guilt that Ivan and Dirk are separated. And if I had to inflect my own feelings upon Ivan, I’d say he did not feel so much vitriol toward my race but that I caused the idea of Dirk leaving.”   
  
“Yea, but it’s not like he doesn’t have a phone, Chic, or letters” Eiji pointed out, “I get what you’re saying but, y’know, bitterness over baby bro getting on with his life shouldn’t last forever.”   
  
“Mmm…”   
  
Kaoru clenched his head, sobbing, “I am not prepared for this level of drama!!”   
  
Eiji smirked some, “Well, be thankful you don’t have either my or Chika’s situation or _Hideyoshi Mark_ as a father-in-law.”   
  
Leonel groaned in what could only be sorrow. Kaoru snorted, “Yea, I just have the dad that apparently abandons his kids for kicks and doesn’t give a s—t about them at all. Seriously, are _all_ in-laws this bad?”   
  
“I think papa kind of tolerates Dirk now…kind of” Chika raised a brow.   
  
“I’m pretty sure my dad loves Cheryl far more than he loves me so she won out in that deal” Eiji grimaced.   
  
“No…no, I don’t think papa tolerates Dirk any better at all” Chika droned more to herself than them. 

Leonel just looked like he might cry. Great. Just great. The trio suddenly stood, Chika scratching her cheek, “Well, you attempt to fix this circumstance with your girlfriend. We will see you later. Good luck.”   
  
“Thanks…” Kaoru murmured. 

At this point, Kaoru figured that Felicity would have returned and overheard their conversation like the others had done them. No, after he let the crew out, she was still in the bedroom. Feeling nauseous, he peeked in and found her lying on her back, looking at her phone. Maybe she was thinking about some of those exes he’d seen in passing that were far more physically built and probably did attend at least one holiday with her. Good going, Kaoru. “U-Uh, hey, Leese?”   
  
She looked up at him but didn’t say anything. Wait, maybe she…had overheard? Clearing his throat, he slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “…Naturally, my long married and relationship competent friends berated me for not taking into account that…that we have different cultures and that if I’m making you do every holiday here with me I should want to spend yours with you. And they’re right. I’m…I’m a really stagnant guy and when something new presents itself, I kind of…dismiss it. Except you. And you’re the best breaking out of the mold thing that’s happened to me and I need to recognize change isn’t a bad thing. So…if you’ll still allow me, may I go with you to your family’s to explore this holiday with you?”   
  
Felicity blinked at him before murmuring, “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable though, Kaoru, and it may be a little uncomfortable. That much is completely understandable right now.”   
  
“Yes, I will be terrified in every sense of the word” Kaoru assured, picking his pants, “…It was pointed out though that, if I’m serious about you, I’ll meet your family anyway. And I am serious about you, Leese, I promise that. And…that made me realize that I dickishly haven’t told you this either because I-I guess I hoped you realized. And boy, if my life hasn’t made _that_ a bad idea…”   
  
“What?” she frowned, sitting up.   
  
Turning to her solemnly, he realized he never thought he’d allow this moment to happen ever again. He was taken back to heartbreaking moments on beaches at sunset and his stomach knotted every time. It did this time as well but he…he should say it. He meant it just like he’d meant it then no matter how much that troubled him.   
  
“I love you, Felicity.”   
  
Her blue eyes widened and he shakily rubbed her hand, “S-Sorry I haven’t said that in three whole damn years bu-but I think…I think I’ve been very afraid to do that.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“…Last time it didn’t go so well?”   
  
Felicity smiled, shaking her head and hugging his neck, “You should be a little more confident in us. Three years is a probably my longest relationship too. And I hope you realized in that time how much I love you too.”   
  
Kaoru exhaled, his heart thumping as he hugged her tightly. No. He’d not had anything quite that normal before. That was the biggest relief of his life.   
  
Now for the part where he met the next challenge. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

This was it: hell time. 

Shomura Kaoru tried not to squirm as he looked out of the window of the car Felicity Page rented. New Hampshire. How far was that from where Chika and the twins lived in case he had to make a fast escape? Googling it discreetly, he raised a brow. Well, an hour and twelve minutes _was_ doable. 

No, Shomura. This was it, this was that moment you needed to show Felicity you were completely serious. She’d smiled from the Saturday he told her he was going to Tuesday when he kept insisting, like she knew he would chicken out. Nope, he helped her cook and they flew in together. Of course she was thrilled but he was pretty sure he was going to sweat about ten buckets from now to the time they got there.   
  
“S-So, anything I should know about your family?”   
  
“Well…they’re not like your family” Felicity remarked, glancing before she made a turn, “Leona is crazy liberal compared to anyone in my family.”   
  
Kaoru smirked lightly, “Leese, I don’t know if there will ever be a human more liberal than my nana.”   
  
Like, that wasn’t even a bar he would set for anyone to reach, liberal or otherwise. She was on a whole other level. He loved her but man, being a traditionalist like his dad, it was kind of intimidating. Felicity smiled, “I know. But…here, liberal’s a wee bit different. It’s more…political.”   
  
Oh no. Politics. “So they’re…conservatives.”   
  
She nodded grimly, “My mother’s side, not so much, they’re more moderate and logical. Dad’s side, not so much. Luckily they alternate between England and here so they aren’t always here for elections but boy, when they are…”   
  
Felicity didn’t rub him that way at all. “No, Linda and I are the supreme liberals of the family” she droned, “I’m sure we’ll be lambasted about it when we get there.”   
  
Oh God. Queasy, he closed his eyes and tapped his fingers, “I will remain quiet and smile.”   
  
“No, baby, I don’t want you to hide who you are” Felicity pouted, reaching out to rub his hand.   
  
S—t, he would do that around anyone, he always had a way of messing stuff up. Squeezing her fingers all the same, he took a breath as they entered a neighborhood. Okay. Here goes.   
  
Felicity smiled at him as he helped her out of the car, wearing heels and a cute shirt dress. Eiji and Leonel had actually taken him shopping for the occasion, distrustful he wouldn’t make a bad impression with his clothes’ choices. Assholes. 

Helping her carry the food they brought, he looked at the house. Very contemporary with the protruding windows and sloping roof. It didn’t look as colorful as he imagined Leese with either, considering how much she’d brightened his place. While he realized change made him supremely uncomfortable, she had injected just enough of herself into it that he didn’t feel he’d lost what he’d made into his home. It was perfectly balanced and…it felt nice. 

“Felicity!”   
  
His girlfriend suddenly froze and that didn’t feel nice. He looked to the owner of the voice, a…very tall buff man holding a daisy. Um…   
  
“Henry, what…what are you doing here?” Felicity demanded.   
  
“Whaddya’ mean? Your mom said you wanted to see me!” the guy said in a deep baritone voice.   
  
Um. Felicity stared at him and Kaoru had been the recipient of enough of her aggravation to know she was not happy right now. “Henry…I did not. And I do not. And I mean that now _and forever_. Now if you don’t leave in the next five seconds, I will pull Heather up on my Facebook and let her know.”   
  
Whatever that meant, the guy instantly blanched and quickly hightailed it out of there. Felicity took a deep breath and smiled tightly. “Well, that’s just _swell_.” 

“…Your…your parents don’t know about me?” Kaoru swallowed.   
  
“Kaoru, I have told them for _three years_ about you. They don’t _believe me_ because when I was fourteen I made up a boyfriend and may or may not have ran with it for close to two years.”   
  
Kaoru stared, wide-eyed, “…What? Why?”   
  
“I can’t really say. All the cool kids had boyfriends and girlfriends and I didn’t like anyone yet so I figured if I said I had one…” she droned, walking toward the steps.   
  
“But for _two years_?”   
  
Felicity smirked, “I gave up ‘Jarvis’ by the time I was FIFTEEN but his memory and word of mouth carried on for two years.”   
  
He couldn’t help laugh, “You named him _Jarvis_??”   
  
“Paul Bettany had a very soothing and patient voice.”   
  
Kissing her temple, he snickered, “You know, I just love how you have these revealing moments of crazy that make me feel so much better.”   
  
She elbowed him with a laugh before knocking on the door. Kaoru took a very deep breath when the door swung open. For a second, he was startled when Felicity’s basically twin was on the other side except with short hair. She blinked languidly, “They’re already at it.”   
  
“What? God, Linda, I just _got here_.”   
  
Linda waved a hand before Felicity sulked, “Anyway, here is my _not_ fictional boyfriend. I’ve told you about Kaoru.”   
  
“H-Hello” he greeted, feeling sick already.   
  
“How much did she pay you?”   
  
Felicity slapped her sister’s arm _hard_ as Kaoru tried not to crack up. “He is not an _actor_ and he is _real_! I bet he thinks you’re all crazy too!”   
  
“Well, after the Jarvis boyfriend…” Kaoru droned, looking up idly.   
  
“Oh Jesus” Linda remarked, Felicity leering at him, “If she told you about _that_ then you have to be real. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Linda. Come in!”   
  
It was smaller than he imagined, very homely and quite toasty with a fire blazing. It was loud in certain sectors of the house, it seemed, but it was dead silent in the first room they entered, like a…sort of living room? There, about seven people were seated. Three men and four women…it was easy to pick which one was Felicity’s dad, just a long-haired Cameron. He looked up expressionlessly before his brows furrowed. Oh boy.   
  
“Hello, dad” Felicity greeted, “Hi, grandmother, grandfather.”   
  
She greeted her apparent aunts and uncles too as her father rose to his feet. Great, he was taller than Kaoru too. He didn’t care much for being looked down upon. 

“So who’s this, Felly?”   
  
“This is Kaoru, my boyfriend I was telling you all about. He exists” she sulked.   
  
Kaoru was relieved when the man offered his hand because he would have died if he extended the gesture and was ignored. “Well, I figured he existed. I was filled in on some things.”   
  
…Oh? Felicity’s eyes narrowed as everyone in the room remained completely quiet, not saying anything to them. Oh.   
  
Kaoru felt his neck growing hot with horror. No, he made a mistake. Eiji, Chika, Leonel, they were made of sturdier stuff than he was. He had to be redirected in everything in life because he was always scared out of his mind. What people thought, what would happen, what could go wrong—it all terrified him and to be standing in this room with a bunch of strangers? No. No, he…   
  
Suddenly, Felicity kissed his cheek and took his hand. “C’mon, sweetie, let me introduce you to the rest of my family.”   
  
No. No, he couldn’t. He just nodded awkwardly as she led him out of the room. She seemed…quivery. Glancing to her slowly, he found her eyes tight and jaw taut. Oh. She was pissed. 

Entering into what appeared to be the kitchen, he could have dropped dead right there. There were about five women in this room. This time he couldn’t actually tell which may be Felicity’s mother but they were all quite rowdy. No.   
  
Felicity smiled a bit more than the first room, calling over the laughter, “Hello, everyone!”   
  
A beautiful blond woman looked up and gasped, “Oh, hi, sweetie! Did you see Henry?”   
  
Oh. Felicity glared, “Yes, I saw Henry. I told you that I HAVE a boyfriend and he got to see how you don’t believe I have a boyfriend. Everyone, this is my boyfriend of three years, Shomura Kaoru.”   
  
“H-Hello.”   
  
Felicity’s mother looked stunned. “…Oh _no_ , you do exist!”   
  
He felt like this would be what a mythical creature like Santa Claus would feel like if it turned out he was real…alas, the woman came and took his hands. “Please, you must understand, she had this Jarvis creation--”   
  
“Mother!” Felicity exclaimed.   
  
Kaoru bit his lip, smiling to not laugh, “Y-Yes, she told me about ‘Jarvis’. I, um, suppose I understand why I may have been thought of as fictional. And I apologize that we have been dating this long and I haven’t come to meet you all. I’m just not one to get out of my comfort zone.”   
  
“Oh, don’t be nervous! I can’t say for those other hoodlums around here but we won’t bite!”   
  
Hoodlums? Felicity’s eyes narrowed some, “Yes, speaking of that, I think I’m going to address that for a moment. Can my boyfriend stay here in the safe zone?” 

This was the safe zone?? Chelsea Ann Page nodded with a smile, “Absolutely!”   
  
Kaoru could only watch in horror as Felicity left the kitchen to leave him with perfect strangers. Chelsea Ann sat him down, gushing, “Kaoru, is it? What do you do?”   
  
“O-Oh, I work in IT. Technology and a lot of networking stuff.”   
  
“Good!” declared one of the aunts, “Better than zat other one with no job or future!”   
  
Another aunt stared at him pensively, “Are you Japanese?”   
  
“Ah, yes.”   
  
Kaoru blinked when one asked in French if he worked on the robots for Honda because he needed an in to get her car fixed. Without really thinking about it, he responded, “ _Non, je travaille sur des ordinateurs._ ”   
  
His eyes widened as they all squealed, delighted, that he knew French. Oh yea, that was kind of weird. “A-Ah, yes, sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I suppose.”   
  
“No, no! That’s so nice, none of my daughters learned French!” Chelsea Ann pouted.   
  
The aunt that only spoke French asked him why he spoke French and he explained about his relatives. They were just thrilled and started to pour him wine. Oh boy. He offered to help cook instead of, oh, get drunk and say something incompetent. Chelsea Ann stared at him, bewildered. “…You cook too?”   
  
He had to laugh because they made all these mundane things he did seem spectacular, be it him cooking to potentially being able to fix the robot to fix her Aunt Cindy’s car. It was actually kind of nice, he had to admit. He loved his mother to death but she didn’t say anything generally positive about his career path. And once the wine started flowing, he was definitely relaxed, the kitchen warm and cheery and smelling of all these brilliant fragrances of food.   
  
…Yea, this…this felt good. He didn’t know what he felt in that other room. And it’d been about an hour but Felicity hadn’t returned. Hoodlums…? 

XXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
_“I swear, you raised such liberal daughters, Richard. You know there’s an order to things. This one brings in an Asian and this one has some n--”  
  
Linda snapped, “You say one thing about James and I’ll break you.”   
  
Felicity rubbed her face, listening to this sort of vitriol after all these centuries. All of them. At some point, this sentiment should have died somewhere but no, it carried on strong in the hearts of people like her dad’s relatives. Her dad, thankfully, shut them down. “James is a wonderful young man who works harder than anyone here and I won’t hear anything negative of him. If I saw something I didn’t like, I’d say something, but I don’t.”   
  
Nope, that was for her. Richard glanced to her, “However, this Kaoru fellow is acquainted with the girl that led you to…him, correct.”   
  
“Him? You mean Cameron, your abandoned child?”   
  
Oh, the uproar! ‘This again?!’, ‘mind your own concerns!’. Linda snorted, “Really? Look, we get it: what’s done is done. We don’t expect some time machine to appear so you can go back and change things. Just you aren’t going to expect us to be passive when you act like you’ve done nothing wrong. That isn’t the father I thought you were.”   
  
“I AM the father you think I am” Richard countered hotly, “What difference does it make? Did either of you want for anything growing up? Did I do something terrible to either of you? Didn’t I make up for it?”   
  
“Dad, you are a terrific father to us” Felicity groaned, “So can you imagine hearing our terrific father hates his other child? Do you understand that disconnect for us?”   
  
“There’s nothing for you to concern yourself with as it’s not your business” huffed their grandmother.   
  
“To which we had originally agreed” Linda scoffed, “But then he wants some slate wash like our opinions haven’t been affected. They have and no amount of ‘minding our own business’ is gonna change that.” _

_Felicity closed her eyes as they battled back and forth about it, about how their ‘dear Richard’ had deserved a chance to start over and he did what needed to be done. From what she understood, Rita Cravens, Cameron’s biological mother and dad’s ex-wife, was of a ‘lower class’. It puzzled her because it made it sound like her father came out of the damn middle ages.  
  
“I don’t want you to see him anymore, Felicity.”   
  
What? “See who?”   
  
“Cameron. And if your boyfriend is intertwined--”   
  
Felicity had been here an hour but she’d had enough. Raising her hands, she stood and immediately started for the door, “Good bye.”   
  
“Felicity--” _

_Well, Kaoru didn’t have to worry about sharing this tradition with her. And the way it was going he wouldn’t have to worry about Christmas either. Stalking toward the kitchen, ready to retrieve her boyfriend and leave, she was startled when she heard his laughter? What? Confused, Felicity peeked in.  
  
Oh lord, they got her boyfriend drunk. Great. He was drinking who-knows-what-number glass of fragrant wine. She raised a brow as he said something in French and they all were just so tickled, giggling. Felicity hoped they hadn’t been getting him drunk to get him to spill too much information. She hadn’t quite mentioned the ‘moved in with him’ part yet.   
  
Her mother looked up, all smiles. “Ah, sweetie, he’s a keeper, I’d say!”   
  
Felicity smiled softly. Yea, and your husband was ready to get rid of him. “I think so too, mama. You having fun, baby?”   
  
“It’s been awesome!” he gasped, sounding even more intoxicated than he looked. “Your mom let me try some of the food and it’s so yummy!”   
  
Sitting beside him, she tried not to crack up because he just sounded so weirdly excited. These ladies liked some pretty strong wine. “So I take it you all wanted to get my boyfriend drunk for some reason?”   
  
Her Aunt Cindy said something in French knowing full well she knew maybe ten words. Alas, Kaoru, whom she had been totally blown away with when he just said something fluently a year back to his grandmother, replied and they all laughed. Well, at least he had gotten some allies.   
  
“I’m glad you guys are enjoying yourselves and his company but I think we may have to be leaving soon” Felicity murmured.   
  
“Leaving?” Chelsea Ann questioned, aghast, “Whatever for? Dinner has not even been served yet.”   
  
“It seems my and Kaoru’s presence is not welcomed by the other half of the family. And why I assume James isn’t here either.”   
  
Chelsea Ann sulked, muttering something about ‘archaic idiots’ before stomping out of the kitchen. Kaoru looked after her before whispering to Felicity in Japanese. “Does she know?”   
  
“She knows about the ex-wife…and I assume she knows their child was ‘missing’.” _

_Felicity’s mother would be livid if she knew. Just incensed. She probably never told them or brought up Cam because she assumed Richard would be upset about it. Little did she know._

_Her dear boyfriend hiccupped, grasping her hand, “I may-may need a second to get my head st-straight but I can leave if my presence is makin’ it awkward, Leese.”  
  
“Absolutely not” she scowled deeply, squeezing his fingers, “I’m not having my boyfriend chased away because my dad’s an ass. If we leave, WE are leaving.”   
  
Kaoru pouted at her but luckily it didn’t seem to come to that. Chelsea Ann came in and assured that they would be nothing but sweet to her and Kaoru ‘from here forward’. And she reminded that James had a family too, after all, and Linda confirmed he was with them. Right… _

_She smiled as Kaoru continued to charm her aunts and mother. It…felt serious, their relationship. Three years. It was a good spans of time. She…she hoped that it would be different._

_When dinner was served and everyone helped set all the food on the table, Felicity knew. She sat next to her boyfriend and everyone on the Page side of the family gave them looks she could only describe as vile. Her mother obliviously gushed about him and Richard Page just looked aggravated, the skin around his eyes tight while he tried to smile. Felicity didn’t have an appetite. Luckily Kaoru was still a little too buzzed to notice, eating contently and praising her mother’s family’s culinary skills. Maybe they could have Thanksgiving dinner at their house then._

_Felicity barely wanted to say ‘good bye’ to her father, hugging some of her relatives and passively dismissing the rest with just a hard nod. Linda actually squealed tires pulling out of the yard.  
  
She sat in the driver’s seat for a couple moments before pulling off, her sweetie maybe four minutes into the drive falling into a deep slumber. _

_Shomura Katie was a short woman. Felicity hadn’t been expecting that though Kaoru wasn’t tremendously tall. She had been baking dinner when Kaoru and she entered the cozy abode. She’d looked up absently before seeming surprised by this stranger. Kaoru so proudly declared: “Mama, this is my girlfriend, Felicity.”  
  
There were probably underlying reasons they were all so thrilled by her, probably underlined by what occurred with Chika. The fact of the matter was they were excited for him and didn’t judge her for not being Japanese and having some unintentionally sketchy version of their native language. They treated her so nicely and politely and they were just…happy. Happy for him, their dear son and grandson. She introduced her boyfriend to her father’s family and they said absolutely nothing. _

_Feeling ill, Felicity swallowed hard as she pulled onto the interstate to return home. Japan was home now. With Kaoru. This…this had become something else. Her father’s behavior, her family’s behavior…_

_“Leese…?”  
  
She looked up, startled, when Kaoru groggily stirred. Smiling, she reached to squeeze his thumb. “Yes, baby?”   
  
“I-I had a really good time with your mom and her sisters. It was good. I’m-I’m glad I got to share this with you.”   
  
He dozed right back off as if the remark was a result of subconscious sleep-talking. Felicity watched the flashing lights on the highway, relieved that her boyfriend of three years didn’t take the animosity of one half badly. Her on the other hand?   
  
…Maybe this…wasn’t family anymore. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Felicity Page yawned as she wandered into the house at 8. Petting down her skirt, she kneeled to remove her shoes before looking around. The living room was empty… 

Walking into the bedroom, she smiled to find Kaoru curled up on his stomach, fast asleep. He took naps on Friday so he could marathon with Eiji and Leonel on Bion. She was blown away by the idea of a game their _parents_ played when they were younger than their kids were now still being popular. Yeesh. 

All the same, she wandered over and crawled onto the bed. Curling up to his chest, she purred, “Kaoru?”   
  
He mumbled sleepily and she gave him a kiss on the nose. “Kaoru?”   
  
Her boyfriend’s eyes opened some as she kissed his jaw.“Leesie…? Wuz wrong…?”   
  
“Nothing…” she drawled, “Just it felt like I haven’t seen you all week…”   
  
“Yea, a little…”   
  
Felicity knew she had a limited window to entice him so she leaned into his ear, whispering to him. He suddenly smiled. “Oh yea…? I guess I’m down for that.”   
  
She giggled as he hugged her to him for a moment when, of course, the doorbell rang. With a loud groan, she pulled away to go answer. “I’ll get that…”   
  
“Okay…” he grumbled, “Come back so we can start after you get rid of them, especially if it’s one of my friends…”   
  
Smirking, she shook her head, “Yea right. You take your nap, old man.”   
  
“I’ll show you old man in thirty to forty minutes…” he droned, dozing back off.   
  
Felicity laughed and let her hair down, shaking it as she approached the door. It was most likely Eiji or Leonel or both. She didn’t really have many friends here but some of the waitresses at work. And some of her classmates. Kaoru insisted she start her dream and that he was here to support her. It…it was good. Four years. 

Opening the door, she smiled, about to greet whoever. 

It was Antoinette.   
  
Felicity could only stare for a moment. Antoinette stared back, her violet eyes wide. What? Her hair was a bit longer this time, wearing a pair of leather pants and a red mid-drift. Why…was she here again?   
  
“…Oh. Sorry, is Kaoru here?”   
  
“…U-Um, yes. Hold on a moment.”   
  
Felicity rushed into the bedroom, her heart racing. Why? Why was his ex-girlfriend here again? They’d gotten past what she told Felicity, it was just a part of his past. It…it wasn’t important. 

Going over to where Kaoru was indeed back in a deep slumber, she shook his shoulder. He moaned before looking up drearily. She couldn’t help cross her arms, feeling…irritated. “I think you should see to this visitor.”   
  
With a loud groan, he ambled out of bed, grumbling as he staggered through the door. She got up to hang up her dress and put on some pajamas. Somehow she was able to hear her boyfriend’s silent internal screaming. 

She wasn’t honestly surprised when Chika mysteriously called her despite it being 6:20 in the morning on her side of the map. Indeed, the woman seemed dreary and aggravated in the call projection, looking to be lying in bed. “Felicity, Kaoru has texted me in quite a panic and called in a further panic. What is going on?”   
  
“Antoinette is here.”   
  
Not only did Chika groan deeply, she was pretty sure she heard her husband Dirk do the same. “Felicity, I know not why she’s here now…again…after four years, but please go in the living room and soothe your boyfriend’s fears that you will not kill him.”   
  
Felicity pouted, looking away, “Maybe I will.”   
  
“Felicity, I promise you that Kaoru has not seen Antoinette purposefully in any capacity since the last time.”   
  
“I mean, she seemed surprised I was still dating him but still! Eiji wouldn’t have mentioned me at least _once_ in four years?”   
  
Chika rolled her eyes, “Since Eiji got married and has children he may speak _once_ to his sister in a year. It’s not a good thing at all but she lives about two hours from him and they never had an…optimal relationship.”   
  
Sheesh. Felicity couldn’t help leer a bit, “…And you’re _sure_ you’re not just protecting Kaoru?”   
  
“I don’t protect my friends from being idiots, Felicity” Chika said dryly. 

Yea, she sure didn’t. Chika was extra tough on the trio. Eiji joked that it used to be only him but ever since Chika had kids she was the group super mom in chastising and berating. Fine. But Kaoru ought not be so nervous to face her if nothing was wrong! That was the craziest thing to her about him, he was continually afraid to face even the prospect of her dissatisfaction even if he was in the clear! It made him look suspicious! 

She thanked Chika for calling her before hanging up, lying on the bed. Staring at the doorway, she wasn’t…anything when Kaoru actually peeked in fearfully. Felicity rolled her eyes. “Come in, Kaoru. I am not mad.”   
  
“Baby, sweetie, honey, I have literally no idea what strikes her to come here when it-it just randomly strikes her, I don’t know _why--_ ” he rambled, rushing in frantically. 

“She thinks you’re on the market.”   
  
“I took myself off the market!” he threw his hands up, “I’ve been occupied for four years!”   
  
Felicity couldn’t help smirk at his analogy as he crashed beside her, rubbing his face. “Look, I am so happy right now. Like, incredibly happy, Leese, this is fantastic. I hope you feel the same too because I’m pretty sure she’s going to show up at your job tomorrow to tell you something insane.”   
  
“Oh my God” she sobbed, clenching her hair, “Kaoru, _Eiji_ isn’t this obsessive. What happened to her?”   
  
Kaoru closed his eyes, actually seeming to muse. “…I mean, Eiji’s dad, Juro, he clearly kind of favored Antoinette to Eiji when they were growing up. He gave her a lot of stuff and enjoyed her more. I guess he didn’t have that with Eiji and she fed off of being the favorite. She just…is used to having things go her way.”   
  
Huh. Staring at the ceiling, she slowly shook her head, “…I’m the oldest, pretty much always got my way, and so did Linda but we can take rejection pretty much like anyone should: life isn’t always what we think is fair.”   
  
“You’re not going to like it, Leese, but I’m definitely more in the Antoinette School of Spoiled. I was the youngest and spoiled senseless” Kaoru drawled.   
  
Felicity snickered, “Well _yea_ , seeing the way your mom and nana treat you at 38 years old, buying you clothes and doing your laundry when I or you don’t get to it right away, you were probably spoiled absolutely rotten.”   
  
He made a face and pouted. That was true though. Apparently it took Chika to realize everything wouldn’t go the way he wanted all the time. It seemed Kaoru was not that catalyst for Antoinette, however.   
  
Cuddling into his chest, she closed her eyes. “Whatever. Cuddle me until your Bion-athon?”   
  
“I’ll cuddle you all night if you want” he assured, hugging her waist.   
  
...He was her boyfriend. He wasn’t perfect and he wasn’t flawless but he was her boyfriend. That did not mean Nemoto Antoinette got to pop in and see if he was still available. No, she should have made that perfectly clear when she showed up just now. Kaoru may have said something similar but she should have clarified further. She would ‘tomorrow’ if Antoinette hadn’t gotten the picture. Surely she had though, it wasn’t like she could be that hopeful and optimistic. And really, this didn’t necessarily have to be totally Antoinette’s fault. It apparently didn’t fit Kaoru to have a girlfriend this long. 

But…they were good. She was happy, if not happier than Kaoru described. 

Four years. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
Nemoto Eiji stared deadpan into the night as his youngest child, Michael, stretched across his chest. The little guy finally tuckered out, having asked shyly if he could sit in Eiji’s lap. He didn’t want his children to be afraid to ask for anything. He…wanted to give what he could, especially of himself.   
  
Pressing his phone to his ear, he felt annoyed when it went straight to voicemail for the fifth time. He wasn’t accepting that. Calling again, he tapped his free hand against the arm of the chair. This had to end.   
  
“ _What,_ Eiji?”   
  
“Antoinette, we haven’t had to have a call like this since I graduated college so I’m not super thrilled right now. However, as we are both mature adults I was hoping we can speak a little more…proper than we normally do. Is that okay?”   
  
She scoffed. Ugh. “Imoto, I have informed you on several occasions that Kaoru is still dating Felicity. It has been going on for four pretty decent years for them. He is happy and she is happy and you need to be happy elsewhere, okay?”   
  
“You can’t believe that, Eiji” she said quietly, “To spend twenty plus years pining over someone and then suddenly be ‘happy’ with someone else? That’s not him moving on, he’s just coping.”   
  
“Honestly, Antoinette, I have thought about that a lot. It isn’t easy to get over someone and move on. ‘Coping’ may be more succinct. But here’s the thing, sister: he _had to_. If he were to do the exact thing you’re doing, he’d be continuing to try to break Chika and Dirk up. He’d be ignoring the fact that Chika has a family and a life that she has designed because she wanted it. Kaoru accepted that Chika went with what she wanted. He could stay stuck on that or he could ‘move on’. Does it linger? Has it vanished? Of course not. But that is called making the best of a situation he can’t change and he has that with Felicity. Easy as that.”   
  
Antoinette snorted. “So it’s ‘easy’? If Chika suddenly wanted him, suddenly changed her mind, he wouldn’t just ditch his girlfriend for her? That’s moving on?”   
  
“I don’t know what Kaoru would do in that situation, Antoinette, I’m not him” he said at ease, “But that situation is very unlikely. And he and Felicity are working well within what they have.”   
  
“What’s so good about her anyway? What did she do differently? Could I have shown up to Kaoru in this ‘realization’ he needed to move on and we’d be ‘happy’ too?”   
  
Eiji groaned deeply, petting Michael’s blond hair and kissing his temple. He was just so glad Iris, his daughter and Michael’s older sister, loved this kid so much. Hopefully they never had to have a conversation like this. “No, Antoinette, I would say after you rolled the dice on the possibility of getting Chika pregnant with fake Plan B so she could be out of your way to have Kaoru and then painted ‘slut bitch’ on her door, your chances were out the window. We’ve also been over that.”   
  
“Why is that still even a thing? Does Chika even still care that much?”   
  
“Does Chika even still--” Eiji started to exclaim before stopping, Michael stirring a bit before dozing, “ _Antoinette_ , you listen to me with your crazy ass. Chika has a _grave_ up for that ‘thing’. She went through postpartum depression because of that ‘thing’. Sometimes she’ll mention that ‘thing’ in spans of how old ‘that thing’ would be. She’d probably _lay you out_ to this _day_ if you tried to speak to her because of that ‘thing’. You know damn well you’d be pissed if someone used your body as an incubator no matter how much you don’t want kids and would immediately abort. That wasn’t your right and you _knew and know better_.”   
  
“I said I was sorry.”   
  
“To who? Yourself?”   
  
“I did!” she snapped, “I wrote her a letter and told her I was sorry. If you don’t believe me, ask her! It was her fault she didn’t forgive me.”   
  
Eiji cringed. He was not supposed to be the balanced one here, that was not how psychology worked, why? “Antoinette, if it had any ounce of that emotion you just expressed in that letter, I can see why she didn’t forgive you. You are supposed to ask forgiveness because you realized you were wrong and want the victim to know you’re regretful, not because you expect them to forgive you. That is not a requirement.”   
  
“Fine.”   
  
“It’s not ‘fine’, Antoinette! Look—I want you to meet someone, okay? If you want a relationship, I want you to find someone and I want you to let that person make you happy. It may seem like it from the people we know but most people aren’t subjugated to just having one ‘true love’. There can be a few and that’s why Kaoru has found Felicity and has stayed with her for four years. You can do it, Antoinette, I believe in you. But it won’t be _Kaoru_.”   
  
“…Will he marry her, you think?”   
  
“…Maybe.”   
  
Antoinette suddenly laughed bitterly, “Is that all there is to life, Eiji? Get married, have someone’s kids, work. Is that all there is? I wouldn’t have to marry him and I wouldn’t make him have kids. That’s not all there is to life.”   
  
“No” Eiji relented, “But if that’s what two people want, that’s what those two people can have. You don’t have to have that if you don’t like. I…wasn’t for or against it, it just found me and I don’t regret it one bit. But that doesn’t have to be you, Antoinette, and you know that. Just know that’s not going to win you any points with him.”   
  
“…It’s really over?”   
  
“It’s been over, sister.”   
  
She fell quiet for a long enough time that he thought maybe she’d just left the phone and walked off. Maybe ten minutes later, she said darkly, “…I’ll live my life the way I want. Maybe you all will be jealous.”   
  
Eiji smiled at that, “Nah, kid, we’ll just be happy for you too. You are like past a pain in the ass but I love you. Get some sleep.”   
  
“Good night, Eiji.”   
  
Hanging up, Eiji blinked at the stars in the sky from his porch before smiling grimly. He carried Michael to rest him in bed before checking on Iris. Finally, going to crawl in with his wife, he closed his eyes. 

Nah. Nemoto Antoinette was not done and she would be back like a hurricane in no time. He gave it all he could. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Thank you!”   
  
Felicity rose from a bow as some customers left, praising the restaurant for the meal. Smiling, she went to the back to report this to Chef Clement. “But of courze!”   
  
Humming, she went to go collect the plates and wash the table. Another two hours and she’d be off to class. It…was a bit of a struggle, she was very much bad at the ‘interactive’ part. Kaoru tried to help her _not_ burn her butter for alfredo but somehow it just always happened… 

Thinking the lunch crowd was dissipated enough that she’d go observe Clement cooking and dry plates, the door opened. She turned to greet them before pausing. Oh no.   
  
Kaoru must’ve been prophetic as Nemoto Antoinette entered through the door, wearing a plaid skirt and a black sweater. She took a deep breath and put on her best smile. “Welcome to Chez Clement. Table for one?”   
  
“Oh, I’ll just have a coffee.”   
  
Déjà vu. Going to prepare a cup of coffee, Felicity took a deep breath. Kaoru told you she’d say something crazy. Perhaps she would but four years. You were strong enough to face jealous exes. Placing the cup on a little platter in front of her at the counter, Felicity started to turn to go.   
  
“I really came by to say I’m happy for you and Kaoru, by the way. I didn’t think he had it in him.”   
  
…Oh? Felicity looked up, confused, as Antoinette stirred a bit of milk into her cup. No, she was baiting. “Thank you.”   
  
She nodded and continued to drink quietly. Was…that it? Was she genuinely just going to only say that? It seemed…too convenient. Antoinette suddenly looked up solemnly. “Does Chika really talk about the baby from college that much?”   
  
Eh? Felicity’s eyes widened before she searched her memory. Why though? She caused that whole thing! “She’s mentioned it a couple times.”   
  
Antoinette glared lightly, “You know that she’s the type of person that made it hard for anyone that wanted an abortion? It was barely two months old.”   
  
Felicity bristled. While she wouldn’t say she and Chika were that ‘close’, per se, the woman was always kind to her and always picked up her calls. She’d talk to her even if it had nothing to do with Kaoru. Felicity felt offended for her because she was more than certain that was not anything close to what was intended. “Chika wanting her child is _everything_ to do with having a choice. If she reflected on that situation and was okay with an abortion you would _still_ be in the wrong because that was her body and her choice to make. The only thing I would slightly ‘discredit’ her for is trusting you.”   
  
Antoinette’s eyes narrowed and Felicity felt emboldened. “I don’t know what your problem is with Kaoru and I but he asked me out. I liked him and I’m glad he did. We’ve been together for four years and I’ve loved it and I love him. If you want to show up as a ‘friend’ then be my guest but you’re not getting him back.”   
  
They stared at each other hard for a long few moments before Antoinette stood, throwing down a couple of bills. “It still won’t work for either of you.”   
  
“And how do you figure?”   
  
“You want to _spawn_ and he _never has_. Shomura Kaoru would never make a concession like that and if ‘choice’ is so crystal clear to you, you know it’s his choice not to and your choice to want them. That’s why Chika was so ‘perfect’, Felicity, she may love her kids or whatever but she could’ve lived without them. He has and always will be replacing her with you and I don’t know who could live with that, living with the fact that your boyfriend might even be thinking about someone else when he’s with you. Good luck with that for life, _Felicity_.”   
  
And she stalked out, almost slamming the door behind her. Some of her coworkers came over, perturbed, asking what that was all about. Felicity only partially heard them. 

…Maybe she wasn’t strong enough.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
Kaoru frowned, standing at and looking out of the window with his cell phone pressed to his ear. This was weird. Scowling when he was met by Felicity’s voicemail again, he looked at the clock. 11 was late by Felicity standards. She liked to be home with a bowl of ice cream in bed by now. “Leese, baby, hey, I’m a little worried about you. You’re usually home by now. It’s cool if you went out or something, just send me a text. I’ll wait up for you. Love you…”   
  
Clicking off, he pressed the corner of the phone to his forehead. It wouldn’t be the first time by any means she went off and lost track of time. Just…something felt weird today.   
  
He jumped when his phone ring and excitedly looked to the screen before dimming. Oh. Eiji. Grumbling, he pressed the green button and continued to look out of the window. “What is it, Eiji?”   
  
“Hey, old buddy, old pal of mine!”   
  
Yep, did not like. Kaoru’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the projection of a clearly antsy Eiji. “What in the _hell_ has happened?”   
  
Eiji pursed his lips, looking everywhere but him as he clapped his hands together. “Uh…well, I don’t want to assume…”   
  
“Eiji.”   
  
“So…the wife…may have gotten a text message from Dakota whom got a text message from Leann who was talking to Chika that-t-t Antoinette may have dropped by your lady’s job today?”   
  
Typical. “Well, I figured that was going to happen. But this isn’t some months into us dating, Eiji, we’re four years in. Felicity can’t have been that bothered by whatever Antoinette tried to pull.”   
  
Eiji blinked, scratching the side of his face, “…Well, that’s…best case scenario?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Antoinette is pretty good at that lowball shooting, Kaoru. And if what the lady grapevine reported is correct, Felicity’s suitcase _may_ be missing?”   
  
_What!?_ Kaoru rushed into their bedroom, panicked, and went to the closet. Sure enough, her blue luggage was very much missing and a notable chunk of her clothes. He felt…like the very inside of his soul just sucked out of his body. Quivering, he slowly collapsed on the bed, staring at the emptiness. No…no. “Eiji— _Eiji_.”   
  
“Look, Kaoru, I don’t think she left you. I think she just needs a second to recover.”   
  
“WHAT did your fucking sister _say to her_?!” Kaoru screamed, his face growing hot. “What does she _want_ from me, Eiji?! Antoinette took the literal _fight out of me_ with Chika!! I couldn’t even see my best friend for _four years_ because I was so ashamed!! Now she’s trying to take the best thing I’ve ever had in my life from me too!?”   
  
He inhaled hard, the sound more like a wheeze as he covered his mouth. That crazy bastard Dirk. The more Kaoru was alive, the more they had in fucking common because he was about to hurl and have a panic attack too. Eiji looked alarmed, “Kaoru, man, _chill_. I don’t--”   
  
Eiji paused before shaking his head. “No, I know what she wants. She wants _you_ , Kaoru.”   
  
“Eiji—Eiji, if I ever even fathomed the possibility of being with your sister, this insane ass possessiveness of me and wrecking my life blew the idea to smithereens.”   
  
“That’s just it, Kaoru: if she can’t have you, she doesn’t want anyone to have you.”   
  
Kaoru almost screamed. If she couldn’t have him, no one could? Who in the _hell_ was _she_ to decide that? This. This! This was karma at its _highest_! All that crap he pulled with treating Chika like she was solely his to do with and treat as he liked! No wonder she went nuts on him, he was ready to go and run Antoinette over! “Where is she, Eiji? Where’s Felicity?”   
  
“Uh, sounds like she went back to the states.”   
  
Screw work, he had to go after her. Starting for the door, Eiji suddenly cleared his throat, “Kaoru, can I make a suggestion?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Well, I’ll make it anyway: don’t go after her.”   
  
_What_ ? “Oh, so you’re in cahoots with Antoinette now, huh?” he spat.   
  
“Have I _ever_ been in cahoots with that psycho?” Eiji scoffed, “Kaoru, what you said is true: whatever Antoinette said shouldn’t have struck someone that’s been with you four years like this. She knows you. She knows your heart. Or at least she should. You shouldn’t have to run after her to make her understand that she is the one you want. You’ve given her no reason to believe otherwise.”   
  
… “That’s just it, Eiji, I have” Kaoru whispered faintly.   
  
“Bitch, you better run the hell out that door then.”   
  
Sitting on his couch, he stared at a picture they had on the lampstand of him and her at a party together. Beside it? A picture of him with Chika. He…   
  
Squeezing his temples, he shook his head, “Antoinette…probably said something about Chika. And how Chika is…is always there in my heart, Eiji. No one can accept that. A tiny part of me still can’t accept that Chika had room in her heart for Dirk. I…I asked Felicity to accept something completely that even I can’t.”   
  
“I reckon that is pretty bad” Eiji drawled, rubbing his face, “I mean, real talk, pal, have you ever really thought about Felicity as Chika?”   
  
“No way” Kaoru scoffed, “They’re two entirely different people.” 

“Not even in the sack?”   
  
“No, _asshole_! Oh my God, you think Felicity thinks I’m imagining Chika all the f—king time?! I don’t imagine Chika into any form of _our_ relationship! _She_ is my girlfriend and my imagination can’t last _four years_ on that!”   
  
He had to find her. If any of this was going through her head, he’d be running for the hills too. Maybe he took for granted her understanding that when he saw one of those weird puzzle games, he wasn’t trying to make her a gamer or something like Chika but that he knew she liked to play match the colors or shape or solve the word. He wanted her to get proficient at cooking not because Chika was a great cook but because when he went on business trips he wanted to eat what her heart wanted, not microwave pizza and burritos because she had to. He thought about her _all the time_ and it wasn’t because of _Chika_.   
  
Who would it take to convince her if he wasn’t enough?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
_Dirk Middleton stared as he wife had her head in her hands, shaking it as if trying to will away bad spirits. He thought of the bad blood between him and Ash Preston, someone he was sure he’d never have a good thought of again. He didn’t think of it often but he oft imagined that, should he meet Ash again, the animosity would have dissipated and perhaps Ash would even genuinely apologize for his atrocity. Dirk may not forgive him but a minute bit of respect would return merely for the act.  
  
That being said, when he heard four years ago that Antoinette ‘warned’ Felicity about Kaoru, he was a little stunned. Why? Why after all that time would she do something like that? She practically reemerged like a character from writer’s hell which he knew quite a bit a lot. She was the character that was there like a looming shadow to just rear her brazen head. As usual, she’d be defeated and retract back into the darkness.   
  
But that ought to have been IT. You don’t pull that same stunt twice in a story because it would be unbelievable. Maybe in a superhero show or movie or a comic but in the narrative of their lives, that person’s motives should have shifted. Instead, Antoinette emerged again like the Ghost of Christmas Past III and wreaked havoc. Antoinette shouldn’t have even been a THOUGHT process like this.   
  
“Dirk, you do not understand—Kaoru will lose all faith if Felicity leaves him due to this. He has poured his heart into her and I—I do not understand, Dirk” she sobbed, looking up at him with distraught.   
  
He did not care for that much. Chika would walk through a tornado resolute and unbothered. Sitting beside her, he hugged her shoulder and kissed the back of her head. “…I’ll rewrite this, lovey, don’t you worry.”   
  
Antoinette didn’t understand how a happy ending worked. Thus, she’d have no part in it. And her dialogue ended here.   
  
_ “Leese, baby, hey, I’m a little worried about you. You’re usually home by now. It’s cool if you went out or something, just send me a text. I’ll wait up for you. Love you…”   
  
Felicity drearily listened to the message. She wanted to go home. Not in New Hampshire with a father that reminded her the second she got here that he wanted her complete and absolute love only and not a bit of her disdain for his past actions. Her sister was understandably busy and also getting ready for her wedding to her loving boyfriend. Her old friends had kids and were just too busy to drop everything to hear her angsty woes. She wanted to go home, curl up with Kaoru, and go to sleep. He was waiting up for her.   
  
She smiled softly as a little boy ran by, holding a dinosaur, roaring happily. He was just adorable, his mother fretfully running behind him. That was it. It wasn’t the Chika part much. Kaoru was so straightforward and pragmatic. He couldn’t pretend this long and this hard that he loved her. There were people Felicity knew she’d always have some love for and that’s what she understood with Kaoru. That part Antoinette probably lingered on. Felicity just had a better grasp on that.   
  
No. It was the children. She knew she didn’t have to be a mother but she wanted to have children. She wanted a baby Kaoru. She could only envision the turmoil and the amount of attention and distress a child caused. She would never say she felt or knew anything similar. Alas, that didn’t tip her scales to a solid no like it had her boyfriend. She wanted that journey in hers. He, however, did not. And if Antoinette was correct about anything, it was that. Kaoru had all the right to not want children. That was very much his choice and valid with any reason he may have.   
  
That…just meant that, no matter how much they loved one another though, that their choices clashed where both their choices were valid. It…it wasn’t fair to compromise. It just meant they…they weren’t meant to be together.   
  
“Hello.”   
  
She jumped, shocked, as she looked up from the park bench. She was alarmed and confused when Dirk Middleton sat down beside her, sighing, “I seem to always find people in parks. It’s quite interesting, really.”   
  
“O-Oh.”   
  
“My dear wife is very concerned about you and in turn Kaoru. I’m not going to lie to you though, it’s probably a majority for Kaoru because it sounds like he’s having a bit of a nervous breakdown” Dirk explained.   
  
“H-He is?” she squeaked.   
  
“I imagine so. I’d probably be doing the same. I’ve actually _done_ the same. I think he’s trying to figure out what he has to fix.”   
  
Felicity sighed grimly, “There’s nothing he should fix.”   
  
Dirk raised a brow and she leaned forward, folding her hands. It was a bit of a weird move for Chika to send her husband. They talked, sure, but it was still odd. Maybe because they assumed she was upset about the love duality.   
  
“You can tell Chika it’s not about her and Kaoru or his feelings” she assured, “It’s not something anyone can fix.”   
  
Rubbing his chin, Dirk seemed to muse, “The children, I assume?”   
  
Eh? She looked to him, surprised, and he shrugged a bit. “I don’t think Chika surmised as much but I figured, by this point, that would be more poignant than that whole affair. You’re at the time where you’d be considering such commitments.”   
  
Felicity swallowed that and nodded softly. “…Yes.”   
  
“Chika named our first babe Thomas for the grave. Thomas Middleton. Sometimes I wish she hadn’t because it’s harder to forget when he has a name.”   
  
She stared, stunned, as he looked up at the sky. “The Handmaids Tale, I believe. You take away the name, something becomes an ‘it’. I guess Thomas was an ‘it’ but when he’s Thomas, he’s my son I never got to hold. May have been the daughter I might not ever have. It’s…I don’t know. Now that I have my lads, I think about that a bit.”   
  
“I’m sorry…”   
  
“No, I don’t mean to rant. I just mean to say one grows wistful with time. Chika is going to want her best friend to be happy and we all want that. But I don’t think any of us, even Kaoru, would want to make you have to choose.”   
  
Felicity nodded. “…Yes. But it sounds like I have to choose between someone I love so much and something I want but doesn’t even exist yet. Which…is what you’re saying, I supposed. Thomas…Thomas exists no matter what now. Just like my desires…”   
  
Dirk nodded emphatically. Yes. “…I guess we should have discussed this earlier on before we got in too deep” she smiled sadly, “I’m sure you and Chika did.”   
  
“Ha, nope.”   
  
“Eh?”   
  
Dirk smiled, shrugging, “We discussed it in passing one random day on the beach but we weren’t even together-together when Thomas was announced as dying due to the accident. The complete agony she felt over it was more of a discussion than we ever had. I wasn’t even surprised when she wanted to start trying for the twins. We’d gotten married and hadn’t even discussed it. I…I won’t speak for anyone else, especially given your anxiety over it, but had Chika not wanted more children, I would have accepted that. She’s…she’s my everything and I’ll never love anyone more. If it was between having kids and her, I’d choose her every time.”   
  
Felicity swallowed. “…But?”   
  
“But I would have been wistful, I’m sure. Having my two hellions, I can’t imagine for sure that’s true but…speaking retrospectively, the way I feel about Thomas alone, I think for sure I would have.”   
  
“…Yes.”   
  
Standing, she bit her lip. She had to figure out which was more important. She wanted to be a mother but…was that worth losing Kaoru? Would she feel incomplete down the line? Dirk smiled, standing, “At the end of the day, Felicity, you know what you want from your life. And whatever that is, as long as it’s attainable, you should be able to have it.”   
  
Yes…Felicity thanked him for coming out to speak to her, a little confused it was him but glad for his different insight. Dirk laughed with a sigh, “Yes, I imagined my wife would be a bit biased even though she would try her hardest not to be. Honestly, she didn’t ask me to come find you and speak to you. I just wanted to at least help.”   
  
“Kaoru?” her brow rose. They did _not_ have a relationship. She was always confused that they’d almost walk _around_ each other if Chika had a house party and they didn’t say one word to another. She thought they hated each other.   
  
“I don’t have anything against Kaoru.”   
  
This perplexed Felicity. “I-I mean, I don’t think you’re that type of person, but that…bus accident, the one that killed Thomas, that was sort of his fault.”   
  
“I was just as much to blame over that” Dirk murmured, “I should have never been a part of putting that sort of turmoil on a person, especially the woman I love. Besides, I assure you, my wife was not under any circumstances going to let her best friend get run over in front of her.”   
  
Yes, so Felicity had heard. Dirk walked her to her rental car and she felt a little…sick going back. Kaoru must’ve thought she was a major flight case. She just took off at random because she needed time to think. There was no reason for her not to text ‘I’m just thinking’ or something. They had been together for four years and they could speak to one another. She just… 

Taking a deep breath, she drove early morning through Japan back to her home. Maybe. Maybe it wouldn’t be her home much longer. Maybe Kaoru would want to end this. Maybe she needed to end this because she didn’t want to look back thirty years later wistfully about not having children. She never wanted to regret Shomura Kaoru. 

Pulling into the driveway, she slowly walked to the door. 3:50 am. He was probably in bed. Sticking her key in, she quietly pushed the entrance open and gasped.   
  
Kaoru was on the couch, his head slouched back. He generally would never fall asleep that way. Swallowing hard, she teared up. He’d waited up for her despite knowing that…that she’d run off again because of Antoinette, the way their chapter really started. Slowly walking over to him, she sank into the cushion and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Okay.   
  
After a moment, he groaned and turned his head to the side. Felicity sat up as he roused, his blue eyes groggily opening. Staring at her blankly for a moment, he murmured sleepily, “Leese…?”   
  
“Hi, baby. I’m home.”   
  
With that, he rubbed his face hard, shaking his head stiffly before leering, “After running off because of the bulls—t Antoinette told you! Felicity, after all this time, you have to know I love you and you for who you are! Chika has no place in this aside from being a friend! Don’t let her make you question that you _are_ the person I decided on! I wanted to date you and that’s what I did! Antoinette can get over herself!”   
  
Biting her lip, she rubbed her arm, “I do know that, Kaoru. Honest. That wasn’t the part that had me running to think though.”   
  
“She said _more_?” he declared, aghast.   
  
“Mm…but it doesn’t matter” she smiled some, holding his hand, “I choose you.”   
  
“Choose me? What are you choosing between?” he scowled pensively.   
  
Felicity sighed, standing and going to the kitchen. She needed some wine. It…it would be a pill she could swallow but it didn’t make it taste any better. Kaoru followed. “Tell me! What did Antoinette tell you that would make you have to choose me?”   
  
“She reminded me that you don’t want children.”   
  
His eyes grew and he gaped a little. Felicity grabbed a stemmed glass from their glass rack and pulled wine from the chiller. “She reminded me you have never wanted children and I guess she took it upon herself to assume I wanted children. She is correct. I do want children and she reminded me that, at this point in our relationship, that would be of discussion. She reminded me that neither of us are incorrect on the matter but that our choices clashed. In that vein, we clash.”   
  
“L-Leese--”   
  
“But! I choose to be with you” she went on, taking a sip of the bitter wine, “I may be wistful about having never been a mother but, should I leave, should I find someone else, I know it’d never be the same. I’d be wistful that the person I had this child with wasn’t you and, while I’d love them regardless, I’d be regretting letting you go. So, I will choose you, Shomura Kaoru. I can only be so regretful over something I don’t have. And besides, I’m sure my sister will have kids and I’ll just spoil them. It’ll work.”   
  
Kaoru didn’t say anything at all. She was tired. Resolved, but tired. Kissing him on the lips, she gave him a bright smile. “It’s been a long day. Let’s go to bed.”   
  
“…Yea” he whispered, “…Um, you go ahead of me, okay?”   
  
“Are you okay?” she frowned, staring at his distraught face.   
  
“Yea, I’m fine. Just go get some rest, all right? I’ll see you in the morning.”   
  
She nodded and rinsed the glass, setting it back after drying it off. He was still just standing there. What? Gazing back, she murmured, “Good night, baby. I love you.”   
  
“I love you too, Leese.”   
  
Going to their bedroom, she took a deep breath and started to wear one of his worn old t-shirts to sleep. Crawling into their cozy warm bed, she felt a torn sense of relief. Easy. The next time Antoinette showed up she’d tell her she made up her mind. Kaoru was worth it. And no, it wouldn’t be a picnic to live with in any way. 

But she’d live with it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
“Did I get a degree in therapy that I wasn’t aware of?”   
  
Shomura Kaoru sulked as he sat in the Yume café. He and Chika were raised Yume. They worked there and learned to bake and cook there. It was kind of like another home. Unfortunately, he wasn’t at the location he knew best but that of Chika’s dad because his dad would be incredibly biased on this topic. No, he needed his ‘Uncle’s’ incredibly blunt and probably painful honesty.   
  
After Felicity went to bed, he had to sit up and digest what she just told him. Rewind about fifteen years and he’d have been singing to the heavens that he was in love with someone that would be okay choosing him over children. In some vein, he still would. Him. _He_ was enough. 

Just _ugh._ He guessed fast forward to now and hearing that this person he loved so much was foregoing something she desired because of him? She found out when she moved in she was allergic to cats and while he hated the idea of relocating Kalaui, the cat could probably make it with his sister for a while. Instead, she went and got monthly allergy shots. Felicity Page made all these exceptions and changes for him. When faced with ‘hey, I’ve wanted kids my whole life but you don’t’ she chose him. She chose _him_.   
  
It was painful because he didn’t want to. He never wanted kids and he would never actually want them. Just Felicity might regret it one day. There were a lot of things he regretted in his life that he couldn’t change and it killed him inside sometimes. To have her have to face that in something this monumental? Maybe she thought he was worth it now but twenty years down the road? 

So, he came to the master. Hideyoshi Chihaya knew exactly where he was coming from. Kaoru’s dad to this day talked about how crazy it was Chihaya hadn’t wanted kids but was so good with the ones he had. Maybe…maybe he had some advice on what made that process easier for him. Kaoru just couldn’t see it. “Unc, it’ll be fairly quick. I have a problem and I think you have some experience with it. I don’t want kids.”   
  
Chihaya raised a brow and Kaoru twiddled his fingers. “And…dad said you didn’t want kids but, like, you treat Chika like absolute gold. How? What made you decide it was okay?”   
  
The man made a weird face before scratching the back of his head. “…Kid, a hundred percent honest and tell no one involved in the process or outcome but I…kind of thought if I played coy and puppy-dog eyed with Rosa about how much I didn’t want kids but wanted to make her happy she’d be selfless and say we didn’t need to have them.”   
  
Kaoru stared at him. “What?”   
  
“Yes, I was an _idiot_ and if my two thirty-something year old kids don’t tell you that s—t didn’t work, well, it didn’t work.”   
  
Ugh. “So Rosa agreed, you had Chika. That still doesn’t translate to you being that good with her.”   
  
Chihaya wiped the counter of invisible matter, scoffing, “I don’t know, kid. I tell myself it’s because she fit me well being so quiet and well-behaved but I can’t say if she were crazy and tantrumy she wouldn’t have been my Scuttle either way. Frankly, she just grew on me a lot. I wouldn’t trade anything in this world for Chika or Shinji, asshole that kid is. I can’t say if anything _changed_ , they just fit into Rosa and my dynamic.”   
  
“So you’re just flexible” Kaoru droned, dropping his forehead against the counter. It took Kaoru eleven years to even consider dating someone else. He was about as flexible as an iron pipe.   
  
With a shrug, the man went and got a cake out of the oven. “I think to this day Rosa and I would have been okay without kids, Kaoru, but that I have them I wouldn’t change it in any alternate universe. You don’t have to have them though.”   
  
“What if the person I’m with wants them?” he muttered.   
  
“Simple. You have two options: you have them with her or you let her go.”   
  
Kaoru gawked, “Uncle! She at least said she was okay with just being with me and not having kids, that’s a third option!”   
  
“It’s an option if you want your mate to be absolutely miserable” Chihaya snorted indelicately.   
  
“But _I’d_ be miserable if we have a kid!”   
  
Chihaya blinked languidly at him, his purple eyes just as apathetic as ever but there seemed to be some thought going on behind them. Uh oh. Finally, he crossed his arms, “Kaoru, let us have a moment where we’re in the ‘no one else has to know zone’ because technically I already know the answer. What do you think of your dad?”   
  
“Eh? Pop?” Kaoru echoed, confused.   
  
His dad was cool, he guessed. Kind of a flight case and pretty set in his ways, the latter of which Kaoru very much suffered from. Super nerd, very forgetful, very optimistic to a fault, and cheery. He was a cinnamon bun type. “…He’s like a nervous ball of fluff?”   
  
Chihaya coughed, probably about to laugh at his very long time best friend’s pretty spot on analysis. “N-No, not like _that_ , kid. I mean, what do you _think_ of him? Are you two close?”   
  
Oh. Tapping the counter, Kaoru processed that for a long minute. His dad wasn’t really involved a whole lot. Like they’d have dinner and holidays together but as far as just coming to talk with him or take an interest in what he was doing, Shomura Carl was not great at. The video game thing was mostly a fluke, really, now that he thought about it. It was mostly because _Chika_ played them with her dad…   
  
Kaoru sat up straighter, a little disturbed as he tried to dig for any sort of ‘close moments’ for them. When Chika was in the accident, he stuck with him but that was a pretty extreme circumstance. There was no ‘dad and I went fishing on the dock’ or something in his head. It was more like ‘Kaoru wandered to watch television with him when he was already watching television’.   
  
“…I guess we’re not that close. I mean, I don’t dislike him! I just didn’t realize he was kind of just…there.”   
  
Snorting again, Chihaya checked his phone, “Yea, that pretty much sums up what I always assessed of your old man. When you were a punk baby, you cried endlessly and he must’ve decided ‘hey, that means he doesn’t like me and I’m off the hook with helping!’. Love your dad to death, kid, but he’s been a space cadet his whole life. I didn’t want kids because they were work. I guess you were supposed to come out of the womb ready to work and feed yourself.”   
  
Hesitant, he almost wanted to go ask his sisters if they felt the same. Maybe it was just him? Texting them for a moment, he droned, “So I guess you have somewhere you’re going with this…”   
  
“Yep. What do you think of your mom?”   
  
Sweet Jesus, Kaoru could write beautiful poems about his mom and he sucked at all forms of poetry but they’d be great just because they were about her. There were many women he loved but his mom was always and forever. He’d give her his everything if she needed and wanted it. She poured her sweat and tears into him, Shomura Katie did. “Mama is the absolute best.”   
  
“Yea. So why is that?”   
  
… “I…”   
  
“It’s because your mom, in a majority of cases, raised and poured all her energy into you and your sisters. Her needs mostly became secondary and she devoted herself to her kids. She showed exactly how much you meant to her through her actions and giving. Sure, Katie can be a monstrously strict person but you never might’ve took it that way because the end result was you had a good ass life. Mom fed you good, she cuddled ya’, and she gave you stuff. She provided for you emotionally too. Carl, unfortunately? He was just present. No offense.”   
  
…Man. “So, to the point. As a species? No matter how nonmaterialistic or independent we claim to be or how understanding, we have desires. And your woman? She’s willing to give you the freedom of what you want. She appreciates you as a mate and probably whatever it is you give her. And, probably, she’d accept the sacrifice as long as your output of good weighs against that desire. But you’re going to be working real hard, kid.”   
  
Kaoru rested his chin on the back of his hands on the counter. Chihaya set a slice of cake beside him and he just… “Shouldn’t I be working hard for her anyway?”   
  
“Always. Just don’t make her work harder.”   
  
…Shit. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
_It weighed heavily on Shomura Kaoru’s mind for quite a while. Everything the man said made sense. Yes, he cared about his father, he wanted the best for him, and he never wanted anything to come of him. Alas, compared to his mama, the woman that worked and sacrificed so hard for them? In his heart, he would give everything for her. He tried to make up for it even though he knew he never could. He took her out for meals and bought her groceries. He’d go and clean her house sometimes even though he knew it would never quite be to her standards. He wanted to balance the scales because she had given so much to him. His dad? Sure, maybe some places, but it…it wasn’t the same. He was present.  
  
Kaoru…didn’t want to be just ‘present’ for Felicity. He knew he wasn’t, he knew he thought of her and spent time with her. He knew there was a balance in some realms. Just, hell, he still didn’t do well with her holidays and stuff. Fourth of July? What was that even about? Barbecue and fireworks? Why? Easter? Rabbits and eggs? What? _

_He groaned and turned over in bed, miserable. He couldn’t even celebrate her same damn holidays. He tried to balance it out by not forcing her to celebrate his but now she gladly came with him because, well, why not? She was flexible and willing to be with him. He had exceptions.  
  
…Maybe…maybe Uncle Chihaya was right. There were only two options.   
  
Kaoru opened his eyes after that miserable night of rest and stared. Felicity was up, just kind of lounging but also eating a bowl of cereal and watching something. Crunching, she would smile as someone said something funny, probably not laughing to wake him. Never in his entire life would he have thought to eat cereal in bed until he met her. _

_She was everything good that happened to him.  
  
Swallowing hard, he clenched his eyes shut. No. There was no giving her up because he’d never be happy another day in his life. He’d make it, perhaps, but he’d probably regret this more than he regretted anything. She fit. She fit so damn well and he wasn’t going to be without…without this. _

_“Baby? Did I wake you?” she frowned as he sat up, rubbing his forehead.  
  
“Nah, Leese, I didn’t sleep well…”   
  
She set the bowl on her nightstand, reaching out and stroking his brow. “You have seemed distracted lately. What’s wrong?”   
  
“You’re just so perfect.”   
  
“Don’t do that” she sulked, hugging his waist as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.   
  
He laughed and kissed her temple. Leese wouldn’t like that crap. “I’m just thinking about something, honest.”   
  
Honestly? This should be permanent. It felt…it felt right. If nothing else in his life had ever felt or gone right, this was. This…this could be permanent.   
  
…He…he wasn’t sure about the kids. And he wasn’t sure why but her being Shomura Felicity? That seemed pretty neat.   
  
_ “Breathe, Kaoru.”   
  
He was going to die. This was like when the twins got him a date with Felicity in the first place, he was going to suffocate right here and right now and die. Kaoru paced the floor of his living room, his phone pressed to his ear. He turned projection off for once to speak to Chika because Felicity might overhear. It was going to happen. 

He was going to ask Felicity to marry him. 

Over a dinner of hotpot, he, Eiji, Leonel, and Chika discussed all his concerns, especially that of kids. Despite being entirely against it, they…very slightly calmed him about it. Very, very slightly. Part of him thought not to even mention it to Felicity but, at the end of the day, he didn’t want her to look back and think of what he wasn’t willing to give for her. He was willing to give a whole damn lot for her so no, if she wanted a sperm monster, so be it. He just wasn’t confident he’d have that much involvement. He’d try to do a little better than his dad but, unfortunately, the man just might be his mentor in that circumstance, he’d be ‘present’.   
  
Groaning, he dropped his head back. _But_ he didn’t want to be like that if he had his own clone. He didn’t want Chihaya asking his kid thirty years later what he thought of his dad and him saying ‘well, he was there, I guess?’. Maybe he didn’t want kids but he didn’t want to give the kid the impression he was a terrible person either. This! This was a partial reason why! 

“Chika…what if she says no?”   
  
“Then you live with it” Chika said simply.   
  
He leered, “Oh really? You would have just lived with it if Dirk said no?”   
  
“I only would want the best for Dirk. Alas, I may have been a bit puzzled.”   
  
Oh no, there’d be no confusion on why Felicity wanted out of his train wreck of a mess. Didn’t want kids, barely did anything with her family, worked a lot, played video games a lot—oh, she was going to dump him tonight!   
  
“Stop it” Chika said despite not seeing him as he silently sobbed, “You have the ring?”   
  
“Yes…”   
  
Chika took him to his cousin Hoshiko and Julius’ jewelry shop. There were some pretty classy rings but he went super traditional and got a thin band with a conservative diamond. If Felicity wanted different, he’d get different but he felt he kind of nailed it. If nothing else, he understood she wasn’t about the glitz and glam of it all.   
  
“Kaoru…”   
  
He jumped and looked over his shoulder as Felicity wandered out of the room, wearing a green strapless dress. “You wouldn’t rather watch Netflix and eat ice cream tonight…?”   
  
Kaoru smirked, “Hey, Chika, I’ll call you back. I have to talk someone into not making this a normal Saturday night for us.”   
  
“Ah, okay. Good luck, Kaoru.”   
  
“Thanks…”   
  
Clicking off, he walked over to hug her waist. She pouted petulantly, “I like food, mind, but I can order us a pizza…”   
  
“Can you humor me tonight?” he murmured.   
  
While he would probably be ten times more comfortable here and not have to face public rejection, he had this private table overlooking the ocean and it was just perfect. He…he wanted it to be perfect. Felicity sighed gravely, “Okay…”   
  
He didn’t want to say anything like ‘promise it’ll be worth it’ because that seemed incredibly arrogant. He just smiled and took her hand, leading her to the car. She yawned as she buckled her seatbelt. “I guess I do need to get out more, huh? Schools really killing my vibe…”   
  
“Understandably” he assured, rubbing her hand as he got on the main road. “You already have to come home and coddle your big baby and make sure we’re stocked up on rocky road--”   
  
She snickered, pinching him, “Ass. My sister has also been bugging the hell out of me over getting to New Hampshire to try on my maid of honor dress. I guess I do need to do that soon.”   
  
Oh man, the wedding. He…he would prefer to have a Shinto wedding. Felicity thought they were pretty so she should be cool with it. Yawning, she rubbed his thumb with hers, “You’ll go with me, won’t you?”   
  
“I’d ra—yes. Yes, I will go with you!”   
  
Felicity smirked “I know you were about to say ‘you’d rather not’. You don’t have to.”   
  
He was so damn predictable with his denials. “Well, I’m turning over a new leaf, Leese. I enjoyed Thanksgiving the year I went with you, I will go to Thanksgiving with you. I’ll do Christmas, Easter, the firework’s holiday—the whole nine yards because you’re important to me.”   
  
“The firework’s holiday indeed” she joked. “I look forward to it then.”   
  
Yea, now just for him to have the guts to live up to his promise. Felicity crooked her neck, grimacing, “I still have issues with my dad so that’s why I haven’t really been asking though, baby. I usually just go to make a minor appearance and leave. It’s really bugging my mom now.”   
  
“Well, you should tell her then. Your dad’s treating this way too personally. You’re not treating him badly or turning on him because of the Cam thing, you’re perfectly normal. It’s like you just knowing rankles him.”   
  
“I know…” she sighed gently, “I don’t understand him. At all.”   
  
She raised a brow when she looked up. They were driving into the ritzy part of Hondo. “Uh, are we eating fancy?”   
  
“A little bit.”   
  
Felicity looked mortified when he pulled into a place where the car was to be parked by a valet. “ _Kaoru_ , I would have dressed better if I knew this!”   
  
With a scoff, he handed the valet the keys and helped her out. She was wearing this pretty necklace and her hair was up and the dress was very becoming. “You look perfect, doofus.”   
  
“Thanks, I guess” she stuck out her tongue.   
  
He smiled and held her hand as they entered the establishment. She grew even more perturbed when they were put in a private dining suite. “Okay, I’m officially creeped. What’s going on?”   
  
“Nothing. A coworker recommended this place because it has really good cuisine and I thought my blooming culinary major may like to sample the dining” he blinked.   
  
She still seemed suspicious…until they sat down with the menu, then she was delighted. “I know how they make a lot of this stuff now!”   
  
Grinning, he looked over the appetizers, “When are you going to make me some?”   
  
“Hmm, probably never because I might end up accidentally killing you.”   
  
He chuckled, “Your food is not that bad, Leese. You should be a little more confident in your abilities.”   
  
“I know…”   
  
Kaoru pressed her to pick something yummy. She was reluctant for maybe, oh, two minutes due to the prices. She chose oysters for her first course and a Kobe steak for her second. That was his girl.   
  
“Mm, Liam and Elam text me earlier” she said after a sip of wine, “Something about wanting to do okonomiyaki soon. They’re here for the summer, right? That’d be fun.”   
  
He sighed gravely, “Yea, absolutely…I’m glad they can find time in their busy schedules for little ol’ me.”   
  
She grinned cutely, “You pretend you can’t stand them but get all pouty that they ignore you.”   
  
Yep, his two wingmen into this soiree. The dorks were eleven now and while Kaoru may have expressed ‘annoyance’ with them being around, he didn’t really _actually_ mean it. However, given they were on the other side of adolescence, they were slowly getting more involved with friends and other activities so they weren’t around as much. Shockingly it made him kind of sad. Probably his prolonged selfishness.   
  
“Oh my God, this chocolate soufflé is _amazing_! I’m so glad you thought of this, baby. This beats pizza and ice cream at least for tonight” she gushed.   
  
Kaoru laughed, finishing the last bite of his, “For tonight, huh?”   
  
“I am still a simple lady of simple tastes” she assured.   
  
Dabbing his lips, Kaoru swallowed as his heart started to race. So now what? Did he make some grandiose speech about how awesome she was and that she was the best thing to happen to him? That he hadn’t felt this sort of bliss in a long time? How did he say that without sounding ridiculous? Flustering, he reached into his pocket and grabbed the box. You just do it, Kaoru, that’s how. You learned long ago that waiting and needing some perfect moment did not result in success. You just had to be honest and forward.   
  
“U-Uh, Leese, so…so I’ve been thinking lately.”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“Meeting you has been, by far, one of the best things to ever happen to me. I-I can’t stress that enough. I don’t know who I’d be without you.”   
  
He panicked as she blanched, “Are you breaking up with me?”   
  
“What?! No! Why would you—I mean, it kind of sounded like--” he yelped, “Leese, wh-what I’m trying to say is I love you so much and I-I wanted to ask will you marry me?”   
  
Her blue eyes widened exponentially as he opened the box, flushed. “Y-You don’t have to answer right away--”   
  
Yep, he thought he was going to die when her face just _washed_ with tears. Yea, maybe he did need to set this up a little better, good grief. Burying her face in her hands, she choked, “I thought I was too old to get married…”   
  
“What the hell?? Am _I_ too old to get married?? I’m almost forty!”   
  
“Yes, but it’s the woman that’s the old maid-d-d” she whined.   
  
Kaoru could only give her a bland look as she sniffled, nodding, “Y-Yes. Of course—of course I’ll marry you.”   
  
“…Wait, that was a ‘yes’?”   
  
Holy s—t, he was getting married?! He was actually going to be _married_ to someone?! Felicity smiled and nodded. Kaoru was stunned, his damn _fiancé_ coming to sit in his lap, hugging his neck tightly. This didn’t happen to people like him, what even was this?   
  
Hugging her tightly, he swallowed and rasped, “I-I’m glad. U-Uh, and I…I thought about it, Leese.”   
  
Wiping her eyes, she sniveled, “Wh-what?”   
  
“I…I can’t see myself involved. I mean—I’ll do and get whatever you need me to but, you know, I can’t see myself taking the kid anywhere for fun or trying to enjoy them, but I’ll help if…if you do want children. I don’t want to take that from you, Felicity. You’d…you’d be a good mama.”   
  
She stared at him before slowly burying her face in her hands again. What?? “I-I was going to just beg we eat piz-pizza today.”   
  
He couldn’t help laugh, hugging her around her arms and kissing the top of her head, “Weirdo.”   
  
About fifteen years ago, this wouldn’t have been what he wanted. Not exactly. No, he would have wanted to have been with someone else and that someone else, his life would be exactly the same with. To be honest, he probably still would have been okay with that. However, forced to branch out, forced to look outside of his box, he…he was terrified but if this feeling in his chest wasn’t the best thing ever he’d be lying to himself.   
  
He…he did accept change.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“A wha’ wedding?”  
  
Felicity Page was still in disbelief as she sat in the bridal store with her sister. It’d been three days but she just could not believe it. Kaoru asked her to marry him. _

_Kaoru was the type of person that would be okay with a live-in relationship. She was too, really, but she wouldn’t have minded being married. And when she got into her thirties and it hadn’t happened, society told her that was unusual and it wouldn’t happen to her except by miracle. Her boyfriend asked without any skewed perceptions and she was getting married!  
  
She was so excited. Like, incredibly excited. Her sister teased ‘way to steal my thunder’ but Felicity would be sure to plan their weddings some paces apart. When they got home, Kaoru cleared his throat when she was about to say she wanted to look at dresses. “U-Uh, Leese, if it’s cool, can we have a Shinto wedding?”   
  
Oh. Felicity sighed, tugging on her maid of honor dress. “Shinto. It’s a religion. It’s kind of like linking the present day to past history. You wear a kimono and a wig and it’s very ritualistic.”   
  
Linda mused, looking at her phone as she sat on the bench, “I’m taking from your tone you’re not that interested.”   
  
“Oh, it’s gorgeous, Linda! I would love to have it. Just…I do want a dress too and the vow deal.”   
  
“You’re so silly, Felicity. Just make a hybrid. You have the Shinto and you have the Western. If daddy doesn’t fund it, your sugar daddy will.”   
  
Felicity made a face at that, “Kaoru is not my sugar daddy…except he IS. He’s paying for my schooling and everything. I can’t expect for him to pay for two different style weddings.”   
  
“Just buy a dress and take some pictures in it. You can do vows any time, Jame’s granddad is a pastor.”   
  
…Yea. That should be fine. Kaoru…Kaoru relented on a lot of things she didn’t think he would. When he said he would have kids, she…she was so touched and amazed. So, if all he wanted was a Shinto wedding, so be it. She was just happy.   
  
_ “…When…exactly did Shinto weddings get this expensive?”   
  
Shomura Kaoru sat in Chika Middleton’s house with Nemoto Eiji and Tokiya Leonel, his hand pressed against his mouth as he stared at the figures. Eiji raised a brow, “All right, did not pay for my wedding but I will start to immediately if any of our clothes cost a million pieces to make.”   
  
“Not…that I know of” Chika droned, flipping the page of the shrine magazine, “I mean, for both bride and groom that may not be bad.”   
  
“Chika, that is like nine thousand _your money_ ” Kaoru grumbled, “I know millionaires will fork over some serious change for something you wear once but holy _crap_.”   
  
Chika yawned, “I told you, grandma said she would gladly fashion a kimono for Felicity.”   
  
“Okay, fine, but that leaves the ceremony fee and ceremony plan which is upward of three million pieces.”   
  
God, no wonder his friends had western weddings in their grandparent’s backyards! Leonel looked dead inside. “The amount of money Mark spent on our wedding made me donate almost 300k to charity I felt so awful.”   
  
Eiji snorted, shaking his head, “Your wedding was like something unthinkable to the common man. I wasn’t sure I existed for that entire day.”   
  
“Why don’t you just cross them over? Felicity can get a moderate priced kimono and wedding gowns are quite cheap over here. They don’t have to be expensive to be extravagant” Chika explained.   
  
“What about the tsunokakushi…?” Kaoru mumbled.   
  
“Oh, the ‘I’m gonna be kind and obedient to my man and hide my jealous devil horns’ wig?” Eiji questioned dryly.   
  
Kaoru sulked deeply at him and Chika sighed, “Most wedding traditions are steeped in some form of sexism. But I do feel it may look a bit odd on Felicity since she is blonde.”   
  
“True” Kaoru murmured.   
  
So why exactly was _he_ planning like this? Well, Leese said since she didn’t know anything about Shinto weddings she’d leave it in his ‘capable’ hands. Ha! Yea right. Leonel picked up a notepad, “So, you have the procession, the priest purifies you, the prayer asking for protection from kami, priestess dances, the sake exchange, groom reads the vows, make an offering to kami, exchange rings, and then your and Felicity’s family share sake to strengthen the family bond.” 

Kaoru had just been listening casually as Leonel read things off, sipping tea, up until the point of ‘your and Felicity’s family’. He choked. “W-What?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“My mama and dad are going to be drinking with Felicity’s mom and dad??”   
  
Mayday, abandon ship. “Okay, let’s shift to a western wedding. They don’t even have to sit at the same table, right?”   
  
Eiji scratched his ear with a smirk as Chika gave Kaoru a look, “Kaoru, you cannot expect to marry someone and not have your parents meet theirs when they’re both completely alive.”   
  
“You and your parents have never met Ivan!”   
  
“Ivan is in basically a _cult_.”   
  
“Yea, pretty sure my mom would have beaten Cheryl’s mom into the ground merely on precedent” Eiji mused.   
  
“My dad and mom are literally _terrified_ of Mark and Julia” Leonel droned.   
  
GOD! “You know, you guys really _don’t_ provide the most solid of examples for me” Kaoru leered. 

“Sure don’t” Eiji agreed at ease.   
  
“Look, we will have a fusion. Leo, would your grandfather be opposed if someone rented out his temple for this affair?” Chika questioned.   
  
“Eh?” Leo echoed, startled, “Oh hey, no, not at all. He’d be thrilled, he rarely sees weddings anymore.”   
  
“So there is your venue. We may have to be your processional while Gordon can do the purification and prayer, perhaps Cammy can do a dance, the sake, you read the vows, make the offering, exchange rings, and then your families share a casual sake toast. Then Gordon can do a quick western ceremony and there will be festivities.”   
  
Ugh. “It sounds good, Chika, honest, but that last part of the Shinto portion…”   
  
…Meh. If they had kids then yea, probably would be some grandparent bonding. Man! This was nuts! Leonel was taking notes, frowning, “I’m sure my grandpa may want a _small_ fee but nothing as large as a real ceremony. Probably five thousand pieces.”   
  
“What? I wouldn’t even feel right doing that. I pay more for my booze” Kaoru’s nose wrinkled.   
  
“Well, you will have to buy the sake and stuff.”   
  
Chika waved a hand, “Consider that my contribution. We will have to have kimono made for Felicity’s sister and mother, I suppose. I will speak to my Aunt Roomi and see if her mama can fix Felicity’s natural hair to resemble the tsunokakushi. If your father is like my father he will desire to make your dinner.” 

“Wedding mafia in the house” Eiji snorted.   
  
Chika swatted at him as Kaoru sat back, crossing his arms. Honestly, it sounded good. “We’ll get married in November. The 11-12 thing.”   
  
“You’re really riding this tradition train pretty hard, buddy” Eiji groaned, “Half this stuff I forgot was even a thing.”   
  
“Nothing is wrong with that. I’m sure Felicity will be pleased to be able to choose a western gown though” Chika smiled.   
  
Would she? He frowned, texting his fiancée to pick out a wedding gown. He figured she was probably still preoccupied with Linda and wouldn’t notice until like, midnight. However, maybe three minutes later, she called. “Baby, what are you talking about? I thought we were having a Shinto wedding.”   
  
“Oh, we are! We just were talking and decided a fusion will be good. Since you’re already at a wedding place, take a look around, see what you like. If you don’t see anything, well, we have a hookup” Kaoru assured.   
  
“But baby, it’s so expensive already, the Shinto wedding…” she complained.   
  
Kaoru scowled, “Stop fretting about that. Besides, we’ve been talking about it and we’ve cut a lot of costs tremendously and it’ll still be awesome.”   
  
“Okay…you’re sure?”   
  
“Felicity” he sulked.   
  
“Okay! Love you!”   
  
“Uh huh. Love you too, baby.”   
  
Clicking off, he wondered what her deal was. Eiji smirked at him, “You know she thinks she’s mooching off of you, right?”   
  
“Eh?? Whaddya mean?” Kaoru demanded. 

“As someone who’s been fearful of mooching my whole life where it may count, I can tell that tone” Eiji said rather seriously.   
  
Kaoru groaned deeply, “She’s not _mooching_. Felicity buys our groceries and pays our electricity—I don’t use _that_ much money. I can afford to help her get to school to do what she wants and have a sweet ass wedding. Plus…think we’re getting a new house too.”   
  
“Why? For your maybe baby?” Leonel stretched.   
  
“I feel so attacked right now.”   
  
Chika snickered, “It all sounds wonderful, Kaoru.”   
  
…Yea. “You know, I haven’t actually mentioned to my parents yet I’m getting married. I’m giving Felicity enough time to change her mind” he drawled.   
  
“Debby Downer here” Eiji said sarcastically, “Tell Ma Katie that her baby boy is the only one of her spawn that went the nuclear route.”   
  
Kaoru chuckled, closing his eyes. “My sisters do just fine with their spinster and polyamorous route.”   
  
Though honestly neither of those paths would have suited him that well. Eventually he probably would have lonelied himself into a relationship and no way in hell was he sharing someone he loved with someone else. The mere thought rankled him. But that was Maddy for you, balanced to a fault. Didn’t get the idea that Yuri liked it either though.   
  
Oh hell. His eyes popped open and he glared. “Speaking of sisters, we don’t talk about me being married in public until my ass is married because if Antoinette shows up, I might have to kill your only sibling, Eiji.”   
  
Eiji held up his hands, “I cannot guarantee she doesn’t have our phones wiretapped, man. We just have to have security at the door.”   
  
“Seriously, Eiji?”   
  
Rolling her eyes, Chika stood and wandered into her kitchen. Yea, she was super not impressed, clearly. Neither was he. That part of his life was over and her rearing her head every five years was a killjoy out of this universe.   
  
But…he was marrying someone that made him feel warm and special. If Antoinette did show up, guns blazing, well…he’d be ready. Nothing would take this from them.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Felicity hummed as she skipped to the house, excited but a little nervous. She was slowly announcing to everyone her engagement. Today she told her coworkers and Chef Clement. The latter was stunned. “ _Married? My Felicity?”  
  
_ She’d called and told his daughter, wanting her to come and be involved. For the western portion, she was going to fund some maids’ outfits. She may even get her dress because Kaoru was already going crazy. He mentioned they would probably get a bigger place and she was appalled. What was wrong with their house? Kaoru had grumbled. “… _For the maybe baby.”  
  
_ The maybe baby. She was just tickled. Everyone was excited, including Clement, who asked if it was okay for him to contribute the wedding cake. She had agreed wholeheartedly before realizing…oh, Kaoru’s dad.   
  
Opening the door, she blinked to find Kaoru sitting on the couch with his laptop. He’d been busy with just about everything between the house and the wedding. He had to get a whole bunch of kimono made and purchased too. Bah, she needed to start to help! However, she already…overstepped in helping. “Hi, baby.”   
  
“Hey, Leese” he looked up, smiling, “You have a good day?”   
  
She nodded, slumping over to him and sitting directly beside him on the couch and resting her head on top of his, hugging his neck, “Kaoru…?”   
  
“What is it?” he droned.   
  
“I accidentally promised someone something and I don’t want you to get mad” she pouted, “I told Clement he can make our cake and he’s so excited. He’s already got designs and everything going. I just remembered your dad though and I can break it to Clement to stop but--”   
  
“Leese” Kaoru said blandly.   
  
She pouted more and he gave her a look, “Woman, this is _your_ wedding too. If you want Clement to make our wedding cake then he can make our wedding cake, no question. Besides, where Chika’s dad was apparently gung-ho about cooking for Chika’s wedding, my dad’s ‘so-so’. Uncle Chihaya’s probably more excited about it.”   
  
Suddenly her fiancé looked thoughtful, “…Well, hell, you think he can bring a couple of his meals to share too? Like the cannelloni and napolitan?”   
  
“I can ask” she gasped, delighted.   
  
“Man, this is going to be so great” Kaoru rubbed his hands together.   
  
Felicity relaxed against his shoulder, nodding. “I agree. But you mentioned your dad…so you’ve told them?”   
  
“Yea, I went ahead and broke the news to them. Mama seemed a bit surprised but, well, this did seem pretty damn unlikely.”   
  
Felicity scoffed at that before kneading her hands, “I-I guess I better tell my parents then.”   
  
Kaoru frowned, “Want me to be on the call with you?”   
  
“N-No, I think we’ll have to have dinner with them soon because of it but I can take this call” she smiled quickly.   
  
She just knew it in her heart. She scurried off to sit in the bathroom and closed the door, anxious. Sitting on the side of the tub, she dialed the number…for her mom.   
  
The blonde woman, probably up and about despite it being maybe 7 in the morning, smiled brightly. “Hello, sweetie! How are you?”   
  
“U-Um, good, mama! You?”   
  
“Oh, just so busy with your sister’s wedding. I swear, she wants all these fancy flowers and wine from France” Chelsea Ann made a face, “To think I raised such a difficult child.”   
  
Felicity smirked, knowing her sister’s penchant for going above and beyond. As it were, Kaoru was taking care of the wedding. She got to choose the color palettes and her western gown. “Well, that’s Linda for you.”   
  
Hesitant, she cleared her throat, “Daddy doesn’t happen to be up, does he?”   
  
“He’s just starting to stir. Did you need to speak to him?”   
  
“Well, both of you…”   
  
Chelsea Ann looked perplexed before apparently walking to the room they shared. Felicity’s dad was somewhat of a morning person too but he was grumpy for at least the first twenty minutes. She counted her blessings that he was showered and dressed by the time her mom entered the room. “Richard, Felicity wanted to speak to us about something.”   
  
Her eyes narrowed as the man shot her a look like ‘you better not’. She should but that wasn’t her business. “Yes. I wanted to tell you both that Kaoru asked me to marry him and I said ‘yes’.”   
  
Chelsea Ann squealed, “Oh my goodness!! Congratulations!! Both of my babies!”   
  
“Yea, as to not steal too much of Linda’s thunder, ours is in November. It’s going to be partially Shinto so, um, if you don’t mind you may have to wear a kimono for a portion?”   
  
“Oh, I’d love to! Just make sure Kaoru would actually like me to, I don’t want him to feel obligated.”   
  
“It was mostly his and his friend’s idea so I don’t think you have to be concerned” Felicity smiled.   
  
Richard didn’t say anything as she explained how they were doing a fusion and that she would have to pick out a gown. She knew it was coming. “Felicity, we’ve only met this fellow twice. I would like to get to know him a little before you tie the knot, as it were.”   
  
“ _You_ have only met him twice. I’ve visited and he’s quite charming” Chelsea Ann rebutted.   
  
That didn’t please the man at all. Felicity knew what was really afoot. “We’ll come over for dinner so you can meet him again, dad. It won’t change anything though.”   
  
“…Yes.”   
  
“Sweetie, what dress are you thinking? Your sister wanted sleek and slender. Are you getting similar?” Chelsea Ann asked, averting the topic.   
  
Felicity groaned. Linda _was_ sleek and slender, getting a bit more of their dad’s height than she did too. She was a little more bosomy and voluptuous. “No, I might go princess-y or vintage.”   
  
“Ah! A princess gown for our princess” her mom gushed, clasping her hands, “Oh, I can’t wait to look!”   
  
Felicity smiled and nodded, “Have to stick to a budget though. I want to get the dress and my maids’ dresses on my own since Kaoru is funding the whole wedding and he wants to get a bigger newlywed pad.”   
  
“A new house too?” Chelsea Ann gasped.   
  
Her father looked disgruntled. “I can take care of your wedding, Felicity, there’s no reason you couldn’t have asked.”   
  
“Shinto weddings are really, really expensive, dad. It’s normal here for the parents to take care of the weddings too but Kaoru just didn’t want to burden his.”   
  
“And your reason?” Richard leered.   
  
She rolled her eyes, wishing for the life of her she hadn’t said anything _until_ the wedding now. Her mother looked upset, “What has been going on with you two? Richard, you were happy when Linda announced James asked. What is the difference?”   
  
“I’ve known James since he was 17! Felicity moved in with this boy and is marrying him after, what, three years?”   
  
“Four…”   
  
Chelsea Ann didn’t look convinced. “I married you after _two_ so that is not your concern.”   
  
That startled the man and he grumbled. Mama wasn’t dumb. Chelsea Ann clapped, “Your father is right about one thing, sweetie: I want to fund your dress, especially if Kaoru is taking care of the rest of it.”   
  
“But mommy--” Felicity complained. 

“None of that! You’re buying the maids dresses and that’s all.”   
  
Ugh. Her mom gushed to see the ring which she knew her father would have something smart to say. It was simple and she loved it. “Oh, it’s so classic, honey! Just like you.”   
  
“Mm” Richard said simply.   
  
God. “Thanks. Well, I just wanted to let you two know. Um, I’ll come over on the weekend in a few weeks and bring Kaoru. For now, I better get to my homework.”   
  
“Okay, lovey! We’re excited for you!”   
  
‘We’ indeed, Felicity thought as her father slumped away with nothing more. She just smiled and nodded before clicking the call off. Pressing her fingers to her temple, she laughed bitterly.   
  
She’d…wanted to invite Cameron Daugherty, her half-brother. Linda was fascinated to meet him. But, if her father was going to behave this way due to Kaoru being loosely affiliated, the actual person may have been the catalyst for disaster.   
  
…It was her wedding.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
_Shomura Katie remembered humming as she prepared udon for a family dinner. Maddy and Elise were already there, chatting and talking about something. Carl, her darling pastry chef, had baked a light fluffy buttery cake and was spooning vanilla frosting on. She recalled looking up when the doorbell rang. She suspected it was Kaoru coming in with Eiji or Leonel. He’d mentioned bringing someone.  
  
Wiping her hands, she walked to the door and was about to greet them. She still remembered stalling in confusion when her son appeared holding a tray of spring rolls with a pretty blonde stranger. “Hey, mama.”   
  
“H-Hello, sweetie” she smiled quickly as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.   
  
“Mama, I want to introduce you to Felicity, my girlfriend. Felicity, this is my mama, Shomura Katie” he smiled.   
  
His what? The young lady smiled nervously, bowing, “H-Hello, ma’am, it’s nice to meet you. Kaoru speaks of you all the time.”   
  
“And I didn’t speak of her because I didn’t want you to scare her off just yet” Kaoru said dryly.   
  
Felicity had swatted at him and Katie…was just thrilled. “Ohmygoodness, this is so fantastic! Felicity? Oh, you’re so pretty! Please, come in!!”   
  
She ended up calling everyone in this hyper excitement along with her husband, the one that usually went into crazy happy mode. Her only son clearly was disgruntled as his grandparents started showing up too but she was overjoyed. _

_He’d moved on.  
  
_ Alas, when he called her and Carl yesterday and announced they were engaged?   
  
Katie sobbed into the table as her best friend, Hideyoshi Rosa, walked around and set a glass of wine beside her. “Rosie, my _baby_.”   
  
“Sweetie, all of our kids are almost in their forties. He’s your ‘baby’ but he’s a grown man. I think it’s fantastic he found someone” Rosa smiled, sitting beside her.   
  
Miserable, Katie looked up drearily, “…I guess at least one of my three was bound to be married. I just didn’t expect it to be my Kaoru. My little boy…”   
  
Rosa smirked, “Katie, it can’t even be empty nest syndrome, Kaoru’s been gone for years.”   
  
“I know, Rosa, but still-l-l-l” whined Katie.   
  
Rosa took a sip of her wine, mming, “Did you meet Felicity’s parents yet?”   
  
“No, Kaoru said wait until the wedding” Katie grumbled, “I feel like he thinks we will just embarrass him or something. To think! He was my mama’s boy once.”   
  
“That punk is always a mama’s boy. It’s a travesty.”   
  
Looking up with a deep glower as Chihaya sauntered into the room with an empty glass, their dog Russell following, Katie scoffed, “Weren’t you freaking out when Chika married Dirk?”   
  
Chihaya yawned widely, appearing sleepy as he went into the refrigerator, “Yea, but by the eleven-year-old grandchildren point I kind of let go.”   
  
Katie was about to make an aggravated remark…before it hit her. “Oh my God, do you think Felicity knows Kaoru doesn’t want kids?”   
  
“I think she’s aware” Chihaya stretched.   
  
That boy! Huffing, knowing that Felicity indeed wanted children, she immediately called Kaoru. “Mama?”   
  
“Young man! If that young lady wants children, you shouldn’t get her hopes up!”   
  
Kaoru groaned loudly. He was his father’s child too often! “Mama, if you _must_ know, I told Leese if she wanted kids, we can have kids. I’m not happy about it.”   
  
Katie didn’t want to hear that. “Kaoru, there was a point where I was almost single-handedly raising you and your sisters because of your airhead father. You will not do that to Felicity.”   
  
“Really, mama” Kaoru droned, “Look, we discussed it. I will help my wife with our kid. I may not be there all the time but the kid needs diapers or milk, I got it. They needs school books, got it. A good talking to, maybe. I’m just not gonna be a…Chihaya.”   
  
Unable to help a groan, she shot a glare toward the man as he drank orange juice out of the carton. Forty years later and she still couldn’t get over how this man was the pinnacle of fathers in their circle. “Well…”   
  
“Mama, aren’t you at least excited you’ll probably _have_ a grandkid? Neither Elise or Maddy are having kids.”   
  
Katie’s eyes widened. Wait. “…Oh my God, I might be a grandma!”   
  
“Okay, bye, mama. Love you and I’ll talk to you later.”   
  
“Okay, baby! I love you so much!”   
  
She could tell he was smirking, “Yea, yea.”   
  
Clicking off, she pressed the phone to her lips. She honestly had given up on ever being a grandmother so…that was a little exciting. Sighing, she started typing on her phone. “I need to get kimonos made for Elise, Maddy, and myself. I told Kaoru no way was he paying for that if he was funding the whole wedding.”   
  
“Oh, what colors?” Rosa asked.   
  
“Seafoam and teal.”   
  
The pink-haired woman raised a brow, “Isn’t it in November though? I guess the tsukishasa combination…”   
  
“Kaoru thinks that suits Felicity the best…”   
  
Chihaya leaned against the counter, holding a notebook, “By the way, Katie, your husband’s the same ol’ lazy bag of fuzz he usually is. I think _I_ will be doing the majority of the cooking for _your_ son’s wedding. I went by his Yume to just start bouncing ideas, he wanted to talk about the new Bion mission. I mean, yea, cool, but we’re already in late July.”   
  
“Seriously?” Katie groaned loudly.   
  
…She ought to thank the heavens her son did find someone. He was his father’s son. Maybe it felt a little bittersweet but he probably needed the balance…she just prayed he wasn’t Shomura Carl completely reincarnate.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
“But you’re not wearing a gown at your _ceremony_?”   
  
April Lamar looked shocked as Felicity sipped a fruity cocktail. The blonde was one of many of her maids present at the small get-together and pseudo bachelorette party, the others friendships she was able to maintain after high school. They were all giddy and excited. It was in three days…   
  
Her future husband was in the most tizzy of tizzies. He had found a house closer to their work and placed a down payment on it. To only add to the madness, they packed and were moving too. Everything was _there_ in the new house now, thankfully, but that placed them at ‘we have nowhere to live’ as Kaoru had put the house up for sale. He thought it would sit for a while but apparently a guy had been eying the property and bought it up in an amazing three weeks. So, he suggested she go to New Hampshire to be with her maids and he’d just stay with his parents until their nuptials.   
  
Felicity scowled at April Lamar, Clement Lamar’s daughter and her good friend. “I’m wearing it during the western portion, April! The first part is Shinto.”   
  
Bearing in mind that she didn’t want to distance her maids from the activities, she found some affordable teal yukata for them to wear before switching to their seafoam gowns. They were perplexed by a non-Western ceremony. There was a practice run through and she was actually pretty excited to try something outside of what she knew.   
  
She blinked when her phone chimed. Checking it, she found she’d gotten a message from Chika. When she opened it, she gasped. It was a picture of the most beautiful white roses and faint blue blossoms. It was captioned ‘Cam-nii wants you to have these for your hair. He says he will clip them fresh for the ceremony’.   
  
Cameron Daugherty decided not to come.   
  
Felicity had been disappointed, hoping to have him there. While they only saw each other sporadically, she’d…hoped. He personally called her though, expressing his thanks for the invitation but that he didn’t feel it was a good idea. _“Dear, you figured out there was a connection between your father and I in an instance. What would your mum think?”  
  
_ God. God, her poor wedding would turn into a _circus._ There’d be more questions than there were answers as to why she knew of this fellow and didn’t ‘tell anyone’. Then it’d come to light her father knew and…no. No, it was regretful, but Cam was completely right. Not for this moment, if she were allowed to be selfish. “ _For your own wedding?”_ Cam had laughed, “ _You’re completely allowed to be selfish, dear. And that’s not selfish in the first place.”  
  
_ Yes…she imagined Cam also wouldn’t want to share the same space with their father for that long anyway.   
  
Tearing up, she smiled and text back to tell him ‘thank you’ and that she couldn’t wait. While she was going to wear a wataboshi after Kaoru explained the meaning of the tsunokakushi to her, she may not wear it the whole ceremony to show off the flower combination.   
  
April sighed, shaking her head, “I thought the wedding was the _bride’s_ thing, Leesy. You let your man do all of it!”   
  
“I did not!” she pouted, “Kaoru planned his culture’s version, I basically planned mine!”   
  
Apparently Leonel’s grandfather was able to do both the Shinto _and_ a western-based wedding due to them being Catholic which she hadn’t been aware of. They had this beautiful outside pagoda like area which was going to be surrounded in candles and was thankfully heated since it was getting a bit colder. The western ceremony was going to be there too. Finally, Kaoru’s parents funded limos to get everyone to Kaoru’s nana’s garden. It looked so quaint and had canopies overhead at present. She was getting some warming apparatus as well. “ _Just like my Kaoru to be traditional and have a wedding as it gets cold.”  
  
_ One of Felicity’s friends laughed, swatting at April, “Stop it, girl, Felicity is really hyped.”   
  
Unfortunately, Felicity understood her friend’s skepticism: when Kaoru and she first started dating, she told the woman about Chika.   
  
In all honesty, Chika was more of a comfort for Felicity than anyone else during this time. She was calm when Felicity and Kaoru got frazzled and reigned them in. She ran errands for them when they were overwhelmed. She even came over with the twins and helped them move boxes into the new house. When Felicity got disturbed that something would go wrong during the marriage, Chika assured her, the ‘vet’ as it were. April had been appalled when she heard about Chika and her still being friends with Kaoru. She was now disgusted that Chika was _in_ their wedding.   
  
_“Why the HELL would you let your boyfriend keep a friend he said is the love of his life?”  
  
_ It did briefly stay on Felicity’s mind when April demanded this again after Felicity told her of the wedding. Then Kaoru burst in, full of excitement, and sat beside her, saying he was going to take her to Porquerolles Island for their honeymoon. _“Just you and me on a beach, Leese, how absolutely awesome!”  
  
_ He asked where she wanted to go so he could book it as well and she had laughed. Like they needed _two honeymoons._ “ _Leese, we’re getting married. We deserve five honeymoons.”_

She told him, if she had a choice, Australia was always on her list of places to go. He looked mortified, asking in such a serious tone she had been in stitches “ _What if a kangaroo attacks us? I’m not in enough shape for that fight.”  
  
_ Felicity loved that dork ass so much. She…she wanted to be his wife. April gave her a look again, like she thought she was making the biggest mistake of her life. Potentially. But anyone could potentially be the biggest mistake of her life. Even if he turned out so, for this moment, that was her baby.   
  
She smiled when Chika text her again, stating that she would be present when apparently one of her aunts or cousin-in-law’s mothers did her hair. She was a world renowned hair dresser that did international celebrity’s hair but was coming for _her_. Chika cited that the woman could be a bit overwhelming so she wanted her to be comfortable and calm before the ceremony. Felicity thanked her. 

…And, maybe, Chika was becoming less of her fiancé’s love of his life and more a friend.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dirk smiled as his wife rushed around in quite the panic, declaring to their twin sons that they had to be leaving soon. He leaned against the doorway as she picked up an overnight bag, her hair back in a ponytail and wearing sweats. While it was quite late in Japan, she wanted to get there and try to get them rested so they could adjust for the wedding. The boys were dragging because she’d kept them up.   
  
“Calm, love, you have everything as it should be” he told her.   
  
She looked to him, her eyes groggy, “You are certain you will not come?”   
  
Dirk groaned, rubbing his cheek. He’d been invited, of course, but he knew he was not actually _wanted_ there by fifty percent of the honored couple. He would like to so he could see a Shinto wedding but it didn’t seem his place.   
  
His wife came over and hugged his waist, sleepily resting her cheek against his chest. “Cheryl will be there and she is not particularly close to Kaoru either.”   
  
Yes, but Kaoru didn’t despise Cheryl. Crossing his arms at the small of her back, he blinked languidly at the suit of his Chika had _casually_ hanging up on the door. His wife was nothing if not persistent. “…I suppose I will. Felicity did ask me to reconsider as well.”   
  
Cam had also requested that he go and live record it so he can see. It was regretful the man couldn’t go to his blood sibling’s wedding due to a horrendous father. Sighing gravely, Dirk kissed the top of Chika’s head. “I suppose you have me packed?”   
  
“I have travel amenities for you, yes.”   
  
He smirked, nodding, “Let me get a few change of clothes and I’ll be ready in a moment.”   
  
“Okay” she smiled, “I will get the boys and our luggage into the car.”   
  
Going back into high gear, she started to move and hustle their children down the steps. Dirk rubbed his eyes and quickly looked down at his phone. The Page Family…   
  
He’d looked out of curiosity. It struck him just recently that the name sounded familiar. Of course, it was quite a common surname so he didn’t think he had any involvement with the family that sired Cam. Alas, with some mild digging over the years when it occurred to him, he realized that, indeed, they were constituents of the Middleton’s. It was funny that he briefly wished he was still attached to the corporation so he could pull their stocks from the family’s business. He just wondered how ‘poor’ Richard Page was when his family was primarily comprised of millionaires. He would have liked to ask the man questions but…this was a wedding and not his wedding to bring turmoil into. 

“Dirk!”   
  
“Coming, dear!” he called, stuffing the phone into his pocket and grabbing some shirts and slacks.   
  
…A story for another day, he’d say. Today, many chapters closed and began. That one should be able to wait.   
  
Should. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Bro, I haven’t worn anything traditional since I was like, four.”   
  
Kaoru huffed as he stood in the temple, staring at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black montsuki and kaori with a gray hakama. Somehow, his grandfather, his dad’s dad, dug up their family crest as did his mother’s family. It was kind of a proud moment.   
  
He leered back at Tokiya Leonel and Nemoto Eiji. They were wearing similar except all black since they were in his procession. Alas, he had to admit, it…didn’t really suit them. Maybe it was because he’d known them his whole life and they were very non-traditional but Leonel looked entirely out of place. Eiji just looked like a highly traditional yakuza member.   
  
“Yea, well, if I really looked at it, I would have made you guys wear suits” Kaoru sulked.   
  
“I can still quick rinse my hair black” Leonel yawned.   
  
“So I can confuse you with your dad all day? No way” Kaoru scoffed.   
  
“I think you are all very handsome. It is just the fact we are not used to seeing one another in our country’s cultural attire.”   
  
Looking back, Kaoru blinked as Chika entered, wearing a kimono with Liam and Elam. He wasn’t sure _why_ but when he was talking to Chika about a week ago and she said she was getting Liam and Elam fitted for new suits for the wedding, he was aghast. Like, brats all day but _still_ , this wouldn’t have been even possible without them. Felicity had agreed whole-heartedly and he got them fit for the wedding processional attire as well.   
  
Admittedly, like Eiji and Kaoru, they looked a bit off. Probably because they looked more European than Asian. Chika found the Hideyoshi family crest, something her grandfather, Mark, had just been thrilled about, and they were all wearing that. He…he got his semi-traditional wedding.   
  
The five were chatting and he was…moved that they all were here. He probably didn’t deserve that. He certainly didn’t deserve their presence given he snubbed two out of the three’s nuptials. And, as much as it pained him, it would have been a solid three for three had Chika’s bastard husband not convinced Kaoru to go see her. They…they came to his as his family. 

Looking down, he took a deep breath. There were things he couldn’t change, no matter how much he’d like to. They…they were here. 

“Shouldn’t we have swords?” Liam suddenly questioned. “I thought swords were a thing.”   
  
Eiji smirked, “Spoken like a true dragonborn.”   
  
“I don’t think it’s necessary, my Liam” Chika said a little dryly, “Additionally, I don’t know if any of us are from a true samurai family to slightly warrant it.”   
  
“Huh…I never thought about it. I think we were mostly clerks” Eiji mused, rubbing his chin.   
  
“I imagine we have a long line of priests and guards. And I think my dad’s side were fisherman” Leonel replied.   
  
Chika shrugged, “Both of my sides were farmers and wealthy merchants.”   
  
Kaoru smirked at them. “ _My_ family is a true samurai family.”   
  
He snickered as they started sarcastically ‘oh’ing’, Eiji waving his hands, “Excuse us, Mr. Samurai Family-san, we lowly farmers and fisherman will get to forging that katana immediately.”   
  
“Shut up” Kaoru chuckled before taking a deep breath, “So how’s Leese?”   
  
“She is well. And lovely. She decided she would wear the wataboshi over the flowers” Chika informed.   
  
Awesome. Glancing at his watch, he bit his lip when a miko came to inform them it was time. “A-All right.”   
  
“Do not be nervous, Kaoru. It will go smoothly” Chika assured.   
  
God, he hoped. His processional skipped out, excited while he was trying not to have a meltdown. No, it wasn’t because he was marrying or anything. It was just the fact that his wedding guests were filled with potential landmines between Felicity’s dad and his relatives. He should have eloped.   
  
He saw April, Chef Lamar’s daughter and Felicity’s best friend, first. Linda was in front of her, all smiles and saying something. Their mother was in tears, gushing about something along with Felicity’s aunts. Richard was standing off to the corner with his family. He swallowed and smiled when Felicity looked up, moving so he could see her…   
  
…That was the thing about the wataboshi, apparently it was supposed to be so that only he could see her. He could not from this angle. Getting closer, he took a deep breath as she looked up at him.   
  
Felicity wore the faintest shimmers of makeup, her cheekbones and lips highlighted perfectly. Her dimples were perfect as she grinned. “You’re going to help me walk, right? My maids had to almost carry me out here.”   
  
He laughed and nodded, “Of course, Leese…”   
  
Their friends got behind them as the miko led the way, some of the ritual musicians playing the flute. He cleared his throat, trying to glance down at her again but was still a bit obstructed. “You look gorgeous, Leese. I probably would have just suggested you wear just your hair so I could look at you.”   
  
She giggled, “I kind of like it. It’s keeping me from being a nervous wreck. I have been praying this entire time that nothing happens.”   
  
Yea…they had similar concerns. Falling quiet when the miko hushed them, he took a long breath when they approached the shrine. Good lord, he was getting married.   
  
The family’s separated by bride and groom as they approached for the purification ritual. Kaoru listened to the prayer, announcing their marriage to Kami. He was terrified.   
  
Cammy, Leonel’s kind of bold aunt, did the ceremonial dance. Kaoru’s trepidation grew as it was getting closer. Alas, Felicity was still all smiles as the sake was poured for them to drink. He softly cleared his throat not to crack up, remembering how he told her about it and she was mortified. “ _Three cups of sake!? I’ll be WASTED.”_ Kaoru couldn’t help grin a bit. “ _Three **sips** of sake, Leese.”   
  
_ Gordon had suggested he read the vows and they simply agree. Kaoru wasn’t much for messing up his lines so he agreed to that. Gordon said strongly, “Shinro, Shomura Kaoru, anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu. Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?”   
  
_Groom, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?_

Kaoru said softly, “Hai, chikaimasu.” _Yes. I promise._   
  
The question was turned back to Felicity and she nodded. “Hai, chikaimasu.”   
  
He was tempted to tilt the ‘veil’ off of Felicity but the pictures were probably going to look weird if she suddenly didn’t have it. They solemnly offered the sasaki branch to the gods and clapped. Oh God, it was coming.   
  
Kaoru felt warm as Felicity proudly slipped the ring she bought him onto his finger. He hadn’t wanted her to but she went out and purchased it, saying she wanted to provide something for him. She…provided a whole damn lot for him.   
  
They didn’t kiss in a Shinto ceremony but he did press his lips to her hands as he put her ring on. He guessed he’d get that in the western portion. He wished he could cut it off here and start _that_ because…   
  
Both his and Felicity’s family stood, provided cups for their sake exchange. Felicity’s family was entirely against it. At least, her dad’s family. They were provided water. He took a deep breath as they drank. He noted Richard rather begrudgingly did so. Yeesh. He did finally exhale when they bowed before the shrine. He…he was married.   
  
Felicity giggled and gushed with her friends and family, getting their ‘congratulations!’. Kaoru smiled and thanked his relatives that wished the same. Out of the corner of his ear, he heard Richard’s mother scoff and demand what sort of barbarian wedding was that. Oh.   
  
He swallowed hard as they were ushered to the limos to be taken to his nana’s house. They decided to have the western portion where the ceremony would take place. Apparently the ‘proper’ wedding, as it were. Felicity squeaked as she tried to scurry and ended up almost falling when they were going toward the car. He snickered and picked her up. She squealed, “Kaoru! I’m heavy!”   
  
He scoffed, “Yea right! …Though this outfit sure is, holy crap.”   
  
Jeez, no wonder she was falling! She wrapped her arm around his neck, all rosy and perfect. Seating her in their personal limo, he took a deep breath as the door was shut behind them. Looking to her miserably, he had to ask, “So how was it…?”   
  
“How was what?” she echoed, confused.   
  
“The wedding!” he sulked.   
  
“It was beautiful!” she leered, “What was wrong with it?”   
  
“Nothing!”   
  
Of course, why ask if it was perfect? He closed his eyes and shrugged, “I dunno, some relative of yours found it ‘barbaric’.”   
  
“And they can go to hell” Felicity remarked tartly. “We don’t even _have_ to have the western portion if they’re coming with that bull.”   
  
Kaoru did briefly consider it. However, this was their damn wedding. They’d already bought and planned all this stuff! Shaking his head, he rested his cheek on her shoulder, “Nah…I wanna see you in your gown too.”   
  
She played with his fingers, his hand rested on her knee. “So, wanna have a quickie?”   
  
“What?” he laughed, poking her, “No! We will save our sexy time for _after_ the wedding, ya’ dork.”   
  
“You’re just old” she teased.   
  
“And also wearing like twenty layers of clothes” he stuck out his tongue.   
  
Felicity laughed at that. “You’re right, by the time we got anywhere close to unclad we’ll be at the house anyway.”   
  
This woman. He…he was so glad to have found her. This…this he wouldn’t change. 

Except her suck ass family. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Kaoru wouldn’t say he was more comfortable in the suit. It was something he wore more often but he wasn’t more biased toward it. He was, however, a little more biased seeing his long time best friends in them. He smirked because Chika was one of his ‘groom’s men’ and was wearing a feminine suit jacket over a gray button up flared dress. Kaoru snickered when they had him take some selfies with them, declaring themselves the wedding gang. Dorks._

_“This is so extra though” Eiji groaned as they were chauffeured off to walk down the aisle.  
  
Kaoru kind of thought so too but had to smile when he walked from the tarp and took his mama’s arm. It was something he thought would be cute given Richard was going to give Felicity away. He joked a mama’s boy ought to be given away by his mama. She’d been a blubbering mess when he said it and was a blubbering mess now. ‘My baby!’ or something.   
  
He chuckled as they made their way to the end of the flowered aisle, violins playing the wedding song in the background. He seated his mother on the groom’s side next to his dad and kissed her cheek, shook his old man’s hand, and kissed his sisters. While generally Elise, the oldest, was sort of measured and deadpan, she was also in tears. ‘My baby brother is actually married!’. Maddy was naturally a mess. His overemotional family…   
  
Standing at the altar with Gordon, the man now wearing Catholic priest garb, Kaoru smiled as Eiji, Leonel, and Chika came down the aisle next. Once upon a time, he…might have envisioned this with her. It didn’t quite sting like he thought it would that it wasn’t. Apparently, as her two spawn held up the back, all grins and giving him a thumbs up as they lined up. He smirked widely at them. Brats. This probably wouldn’t have happened if they didn’t come to assess his life.   
  
Leese’s maids came down next, wearing light blue gowns and holding the flowers Cam sent. Felicity had been crushed he decided not to come but understood his reasons. Yea, with as terrible as her relatives were acting with just them, Kaoru could only imagine if Cam were here. Terrible…   
  
April Lamar, Chef Clement’s daughter, hadn’t seemed to care much for him. Initially. He wasn’t sure what really changed but after the Shinto portion, she seemed to take to him a little better, coming over to chat. If only he could say the same for the other British brood.   
  
The music shifted and everyone stood, a custom to better see the bride. He took a deep breath as Felicity appeared, holding Richard’s arm and wearing the prettiest smile. The dress was simple but the elegant lace top and scalloped sleeves with the flowers neatly strewn into her curly hair was just absolutely perfect. Kaoru…wasn’t exactly certain he deserved her.   
  
Richard awkwardly brought her to the end of road, kissing her temple and shuffling to sit next to his sniffling wife. Felicity, all grins, handed her flower arrangement ala Cam to April. He wondered if Richard knew that was tied to his son too.   
  
It was merely formalities. They’d already exchanged the rings and everything. Gordon did the vows sans that exchange, asked once again if they wanted to marry each other, and, finally, ‘by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride’.   
  
God, to kiss her in front of everyone was horrifying but she hugged his neck, pressing her lips to his so sweetly. Nah, never mind…not horrifying at all. Embracing her waist for a moment, he laughed when Eiji shoved them up the aisle, declaring he was ready to eat. Asshole. Her French aunts and grandparents threw flower petals at them as they passed, cheering for them excitedly. It…it was good. All of it.   
  
He glowered at Dirk. Chika brought him, of course, and Felicity invited him but Kaoru didn’t expect him to show. Apparently he asked Felicity before the ceremony if he could live feed it to Cam so he could see and she was just thrilled. Always the hero. Apparently he also came and spoke to Felicity due to the last Antoinette invasion. Ugh.   
  
Kaoru frowned, noting some of Felicity’s relatives were looking at Dirk weirdly. Maybe they just got the British vibe or something. Jolting, he laughed when Felicity declared she was also ready to eat. Oh well. It…it worked out.   
  
_ Dirk munched on a piece of crab sushi, sitting at a private table with his wife and children. Chihaya and Rosa were nearby, sitting with Carl and Katie who were just tickled. It was a beautiful ceremony. And, as horrible as it sounded, it felt like some things had finally been resolved.   
  
He glanced over his shoulder without turning his head, noting the few relatives of Felicity’s father staring in direction. Of course, resolution always led to something else.   
  
Chika drearily ate a bit of ravioli, yawning, “The food is so good but I am sleepy.”   
  
“You have been going nonstop since we got here. Even the boys got in a kip” Dirk scowled, rubbing her back.   
  
“Mm…”   
  
His eyes closed some as the stalking relatives got closer but under the semblance of some other activity to apparently look at his darling wife. He just hoped it wasn’t leading in the direction he thought it was. Hard to believe that Galeton and the outside did have that many similarities… 

“So da, if we’re Brummies, what are they?” questioned Liam, drinking his lemonade.   
  
Dirk frowned, crossing his arms, “I heard someone say they’re from Cambridge…”   
  
And the affluent area at that which continued to rile Dirk quite a bit. Without cause, Felicity’s British grandmum came over and stood quite near them. She looked snobbish and dismayed. If she were an old woman, he probably would have accepted the disdainful look a bit better but that she looked to be no older than him per the serum and making such a face also rankled him. With a smile that was purely forced, he nodded, “Good day, ma’am. Congratulations on your granddaughter’s marriage.”   
  
“Mm, yes, quite. I was more introducing myself out of a curiosity. Are you of the Middleton line from Birmingham? The Galeton ones.”   
  
He guessed they did have strong genes. “I am.”   
  
“I see. Well, good day then.”   
  
“Good day.”   
  
Elam looked drably after her, “…Well, that was a boring and most English exchange.”   
  
“Elam” Chika said dryly.   
  
Dirk did smirk lightly at his son. Really, if it weren’t for the accent and occasional dry wit, those two were so incredibly Americanized. Chika drank a bit of wine while raising a brow. “So you know them.”   
  
“Mm. They’re… constituents.”   
  
“Liam! Elam! Come takes pictures with me!”   
  
The twins looked up to where Felicity was beckoning them, sitting beside Kaoru with a photographer. From there it looked like they were eating okonomiyaki. The two scurried off and Chika gave him a look. “If they were constituents of the corporation, they were most likely wealthy.”   
  
“They’re quite wealthy, love” Dirk assured.   
  
“Then I am confused as to why Cam-nii’s parents were in such dire straits to get rid of him in such a manner under the pretense of being destitute.”   
  
Dirk grimaced at his wife’s blunt assertion. It was true, but… “Darling, I am only able to speculate but I imagine Cam’s mother was not from a wealthy family and when Richard married her may have been disconnected from the money. Maybe neither of them got what they wanted from the bargain in the situation and decided to split.”   
  
Chika frowned and glanced to Felicity. “…Felicity is nine years younger than Cam-nii. I guess it took Richard at least that long to meet her mother.”   
  
“It may be too giving of his apparently terrible personality, love, but he may have actually loved his first wife. Things just weren’t…pretty. And it’s not unheard of to buckle and give into family wishes to be taken back in.”   
  
That would be a saving grace, however. It would _almost_ make sense if he had dismissed Cam as a ‘mistake’ due to the fact his family told him to. Just the fact that he actually _deemed_ Cameron Daugherty a mistake was the main issue that was unforgivable.   
  
Cam said the wedding was absolutely lovely and was fretting, saying he didn’t send _enough_ flowers and that some of the blue wilted a bit in the transport. The ‘mistake’ did not dismiss his sister or vice versa. Dirk overheard Linda question Felicity if there was a chance Cam would change his mind so she could meet him. If…if wealth was the issue here then neither party’s children or grandchildren actually cared.   
  
“Kaoru told me they were racist too” Chika whispered to him, “Is Cam’s mother not English?”   
  
Dirk rubbed his chin, “I suppose Cravens _could_ be a Welsh name.”   
  
Chika actually gave him a look. “Do you mean to tell me England has an issue with Wales?”   
  
“It’s not quite _that_ bad. Just some feel the Welsh are a bit too nationalistic, I believe. It never mattered in Galeton except for those coming in from the outside recognizing someone from Wales. They had to explain it to us and it didn’t make much sense, I thought…”   
  
His wife shook her head with a sigh. He sulked, “I don’t agree with them at all, naturally, but England isn’t the only one. Japan has its biases”   
  
“Of course. My great-grandpapa and to a smaller extent grandpapa had a very trying time coming up as a half-American which is quite peculiar to me. Alas, while all xenophobia is misguided, you are not speaking of continents of difference, you’re all in Great Britain. The cultures may differ but you’re neighbors.”   
  
“Yes…” he groaned.   
  
Dirk text Cam to ask his mother, who he on and off conversed with if he felt like it, if she was Welsh. Cam responded back rather quickly ‘she is’. Well, there it went. Blimey.   
  
“That is ridiculous” Chika glowered, staring around her, “Then they must view this wedding as a complete affront. Kaoru has some French blood but he is almost purely Japanese. And I am sure they are viewing me in the same manner.”   
  
“And they can all go to Hell” Dirk said brusquely, dabbing his lips, “I married the woman I loved and Felicity married the man she loved; end of story, genealogy be damned for purposes of whom you marry.”   
  
Somehow, nonetheless, his wife looked concerned. She looked to Kaoru who was laughing with Felicity’s French aunts. The Brits were just off looming in the background, whispering amongst themselves. Of course not all of them were this way but it certainly made him feel guilty…   
  
“I…just hope this doesn’t make Kaoru’s life difficult. I…I want him to be happy.”   
  
Yes…unfortunately, resolution didn’t always mean closure.   
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

The whole “racist relative” trend I have isn’t going to be as prevalent as other stories. At all. It’s mostly going to be Cam-centered.   
  
And this is not to make light of the Wales/Irish/English circle of issues, I’m sure it can get pretty serious…but seriously.   
  
I did four _days_ of research on Shinto weddings and I am not confident in the portrayal at all. I tried my best but if you’re aware of any nuances, let me know. Some deviations were made, of course. Additionally, if it’s weird that Gordon, Leonel’s gramps, jumped from Shinto the Catholic, remember in Otome that Leonel made a remark about being confused about the state of their religion or what his grandpa was trying to accomplish. 


	82. ENDGAME 12

**ENDGAME 12  
  
Author’s note: ** We’ll just pretend it hasn’t been nine years since I updated this. My goal is to finish this entire line before I’m having to send junior off to kindergarten because we are fast approaching five _literal_ years. I promise you, this adult working forty hours a week shite is for the birds. My weekends are just a short two day recovery of all the time I don’t have in life, ugh.  
  
This actually was going to be longer but uh, I saw 70 pages and was like, mm, that’s pretty long, so we’ll break it up. I hope two more chapters and we’re retiring at least ENDGAME. I have a few sidequests left but I think Kaoru and Felicity’s will be over after the second chapter or at least chapter three will be quite small. 

I work on about three different things at the same time which may be my problem but I’m kind of unfocused on what I want to do most. I am working on Shin’s story as well which shouldn’t be too long. You may be surprised to know I am also working on Juliana’s (Jill and Cliff’s oldest daughter) revamp of Sacrifice of Angels. I reread my original just to see because someone did ask if I was going to post it and just…no. I’m shocked I would even fathom releasing that trainwreck at any point in my development.  
  
FYI, I am going to be going back to FF.Net as well as AO3 soon. I just _loathe_ the idea of having to upload all these damn chapters over again but if they do ever ban me for content, oh well. I tried. 

Anyway, happy reading. Some smut somewhere. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“I’ve been here before… but always hit the floor. I’ve spent a lifetime running…and I always get away. But with you I’m feeling something that makes me wanna stay…”_

_“I’m prepared for this. I never shoot to miss. But I feel like a storm is coming. If I’m gonna make it through the day then there’s no more use in running: This is something I’ve gotta face. If I risk it all, could you break my fall? How do I live? How do I breathe? When you’re not here I’m suffocating. I want to feel love run through my blood. Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you, I have to risk it all: ‘cause the writing’s on the wall.”_

_“A million shards of glass… haunt me from my past. As the stars begin to gather and the light begins to fade, when all hope begins to shatter, know that I won’t be afraid. If I risk it all, could you break my fall? How do I live? How do I breathe? When you’re not here I’m suffocating. I want to feel love run through my blood. Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you, I have to risk it all: ‘cause the writing’s on the wall. The writing’s on the wall.”_

_“How do I live? How do I breathe? When you’re not here I’m suffocating. I want to feel love run through my blood. Tell me is this where I give it all up? How do I live? How do I breathe? When you’re not here I’m suffocating. I want to feel love run through my blood. Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you, I have to risk it all: ‘cause the writing’s on the wall.”_

Rena Middleton was admittedly quite mystified as she observed her husband once again play the piano, only this time in a bar. The owner, apparently Cody’s ‘step-father’, a foreign term to her, requested Liam go warm up his customers. Rena wasn’t unable to note that a majority of _women_ seemed mesmerized and ‘warmed’, including Cassie. He…did have a lovely voice but goodness. 

…Was that what Liam wanted to do with his life? Why, she was watching a random show on the telly and it seemed this universe treated their singers and entertainers quite well. She…had no such skills. 

Liam smiled as he returned, sitting beside her and taking a sip of his beer. She hadn’t asked what it was he wanted to do yet…she knew whatever it was, he’d be good at it. Liam was good at many things. She just… 

…She just didn’t have that sort of clarity for herself. 

“So The Hot Frogs gonna have one more going away show before I head off to Columbia?” Cody questioned, leaning back in his chair. 

“Oh, don’t make it sound like _that_ ” pouted Liam, “We can though. Throw together a little set and maybe do it on graduation. I know you’re going to be leaving a little after.” 

Elam nodded, “I like it. Invite our family and whatnot.” 

Graduation. Liam explained it to her but it sounded...so celebratory. They celebrated accomplishments here. That...was also foreign. 

“So Liam, did you decide what you’re gonna take when you go to Boston?” Cassidy questioned, eating a chip out of a basket.  
  
Liam groaned, “No. And that’s assuming I get into Boston.” 

Eh? ‘No’?? Rena stared in confusion, “Why wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Well, dear, I did spend my Senior year serving an alternative jail sentence. And I’d certainly do it all over again, just my life has some questionable areas now.” 

But he was so smart and talented! They would be loons to reject him! Elam made a face, “I hope you’re just overly pessimistic. I won’t be pleased if you’re blackballed due to me.” 

Liam didn’t remark on that, just nodding and sipping his drink. He...he must have had concerns too. Just...he had so many opportunities. No matter what he said, he would find his path in life for that was the sort of person he was. 

….She wasn’t certain the path was that clear for her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A lonely Saturday night. Or so he’d thought. 

Cameron “Cam” Daugherty was sitting by himself on the couch with a novel. It was a rainy humid day and he hadn’t had much to do as his dear Faye was with her mother for the summer break. She was supposed to come see him this week though as she just worried about him. Worrisome to his own child. Sometimes he just felt like such a prat. 

And, that didn’t change when there was a knock at his door. 

His initial thought was it was Rita. She’d mentioned she’d be in town for work and that it’d be nice if they met up for tea. He’d been mostly against it but she assured only if he was willing and free. Maybe. Regardless, it was a wee bit late for tea. 

No, it was his other source of complicated feelings: Georgia Ainsworth. 

His eyes widened to find her soaking wet. She smiled at him awkwardly. “...Hi.”  
  
“H-Hello. Why on Earth are you out on a night like this?”  
  
He invited her in, going to grab a blanket. She stood in the doorway, shivering in his air conditioning. “W-Well, I was out with one of my coworkers and she got a bit...preoccupied with a fellow so I figured I could walk back to Chika’s house as it’s a nice night, lots of people out. Or...it was.” 

Resting the throw on her shoulders, he made a face. “Don’t you have a car? You should always take it. People aren’t always dependable.”  
  
“I, um...may have messed something up in it and it may require repair” she droned, gazing off.  
  
Cam couldn’t help smirk, raising a brow, “How do you mess something up in a car that drives itself?”  
  
“Well, I...got a little curious about the ‘manual’ part…” 

He snickered, shaking his head, “Say no more.” 

He’d entertained the idea of Georgia coming to the states one day. In his imagination, she was an older woman, of course, because of Galeton’s abhorrence of anything slightly progressive. He figured by that point he’d feel enough empathy to perhaps have tea and chats with her. 

However, when his daydreams came to fruition, it was the Georgia from prior in all her youthfulness. She was still a little playful though Chika had expressed to him the woman was at least a little dour and melancholy at times compared to the past. Well, weren’t they all? Or...maybe that was just...them. 

Regardless, he did...find himself staring at her at times when he went to the other shop. She had always had no real interest in gardening and the like so he could read a sort of boredom in her eyes. Nonetheless, there was a real determination behind it. She had lots of things she wished to accomplish, the main one being to ‘get out of Chika and Dirk’s hair’. Cam was quite certain neither person minded Georgia’s presence whatsoever but...she’d always been the independent type. Perhaps that’s why twenty years of enslavement made her seem ‘dour’. 

What made his life complicated and cause him to want to punch himself was lately his mind did...wander. He had been celibate for quite a while so it wasn’t beyond comprehension but why her? He was very sincere about his desire to keep this friendly. Just when she looked like she had just when he’d fallen in love with her in that lost past? Also, her coming here in a yellow soaking wet cotton t-shirt? His imagination wasn’t always spectacular but it didn’t need to be in this situation. 

Cam glanced outside, groaning when he heard thunder. After one of their mates from Galeton was killed in a storm such as this, he wasn’t fond of meandering about in it. Guessed he’d...just have to wait for it to end. “Here, let me find a shirt for you. Once this storm is over, I’ll drive you back.”  
  
She followed him up and he handed her a pair of cotton shorts he had along with a souvenir t-shirt someone brought him from Vegas. He cleared his throat and left her to throw her things in the dryer while changing. Play it cool, Cam, as the saying went.  
  
He went to warm up the kettle to prepare some chamomile tea. He smiled thinking about his little Amber coming back to see how their herb garden had grown. Truthfully she seemed to like juice more than tea but she enjoyed tilling the soil with him and having the project, it seemed. He supposed if he hadn’t had her, he would have fallen to pieces… 

Walking back into the living room, Cam paused. Georgia was sitting on the couch, looking around. For some reason, perhaps the shirt, he could tell there were absolutely no undergarments so…that must have gone into the dryer as well… 

You absolute horrible prat, _stop that_. If someone was looking at your daughter that way, why, you’d tear them apart so you don’t get a pass! Cam rapidly shook his head and came to sit beside her, pouring them some tea and keeping his eyes quite trained on the cup. Regardless of his self-rebuttal, it didn’t…entirely deter the thoughts. 

“Thank you” she smiled as he handed her a cup, her curly hair a bit looser. It was starting to coil up a bit more as she’d apparently dried it but… 

Damn it, Cam. “Have you spoken to Howard lately?” she asked.  
  
It literally wasn’t _anything_ he would have thought of but apparently Liam sent both his cousin and Laney one of those ‘build your own phone’ kits. He got Frederick to build it for Laney, he guessed his pseudo-adopted sister, and, surprisingly, he got a phone call from his father. Howard was just gushing and excited about this ‘new-fangled’ contraption. With his father-in-law’s in mind, Cam instantly felt glum his father never bothered to leave that confounded place so he could have a proper relationship with whomever he wanted. At this rate, he’d die without having had a spouse or even boyfriend. All the same, the man hadn’t cared a lick about that and wanted to hear all about him. 

Well…he took that time to tell the man that his wife kind of left him. “Cameron, _no_!” had been his horrified response. Cam assured him it wasn’t quite the damning thing it was in Galeton. It was more…emotionally horrific, not societally so. And, _of course_ , Howard casually remarked that Georgia was freed up now. Cam just leered. He did not believe fate had _ever_ been that convenient and he certainly wasn’t going to start now, no matter how good it was to talk to someone other than his Faye, Chika, Dirk, and Cheryl or how nice her breasts were! Damn it, Cam! 

He squeezed his temple and quickly smiled, “N-Not recently. I believe there’s been a lot of visitors in lately so he’s been busy.”  
  
“You should go visit one day” Georgia suggested. 

“Really, Georgia?” he said flatly, “I’m going to go visit…who? Yes, my dear father and to meet Laney but after that, who? Your ex-husband and his band of merry men that tried to stone me last I saw them?”  
  
“It could be worth it to see how grayed and toothless they are now in comparison to you.”  
  
Cam snickered, sipping his tea gingerly, “Perhaps if I was more petty that would be quite worth it. But, you’re not wrong, I’d just be going to the inn so I could probably go in at night, visit with him, and leave so it’s not like I’d have to see anyone other than whom I’d want.”  
  
“Oh! That reminds me!” she gasped, standing suddenly and going to the front.  
  
He frowned as she returned with…a wine bottle? Oh dear. “You remember Emmett? He excommunicated when we were in our teens. Well, I found him and he’s running a winery! Remember how delicious his wines are?”  
  
“Oh, absolutely!” And how drunk and crazy he, Dirk, and that miserable Ash would be after polishing off a bottle.  
  
“Here, I got you a bottle when I found out about him and I’ve been meaning to bring it by. Dirk has just been so tickled having it again” she said, handing it to him. 

…His etiquette said ‘prat, she’s giving you a bottle of wine, you need to offer her a drink’. His logic said they drink wine, his inhibitions would hit an all-time low. He was panicking. “Would…would you like a drink?”  
  
“Oh no, I want you to enjoy it” she waved her hands.  
  
Which…didn’t sound like she didn’t want any. He smiled weakly, standing, “N-No, I’d rather us share a bit since you bought it for me. Thank you.” 

He watched his hands uncorking the bottle which was like the bullet in Russian roulette. The numbers didn’t say they had to pull the trigger but…if they landed on it…  
  
Shut up, Cam. It was like two swigs in both of your glass, he scoffed, bringing the bottle back. Georgia frowned as he handed her a stemmed glass. “Are you sure? I hate to take anything I gave you.”  
  
“Don’t be silly” Cam assured, not assured in the least. He tapped his glass to hers, “Cheers.”  
  
Cheers. Cheers to _not_ getting drunk. 

…Of course, once the wine hit his tongue he was reminded precisely why he and the boys got wasted off this stuff, it was like drinking the sweetest yet driest juice. And while he hated sweet, something about _this_ particular sweet always tickled the bones just right so…he poured himself another two swigs and poured Georgia another two swigs. And, by the time he was done with those two swigs he’d convinced himself that maybe five more swigs would be appropriate. Or…maybe a whole glass… 

  
His head was swimming a bit as he dropped his head back over the couch, staring at Georgia through heavy eyes. He supposed if he went to sleep, this wouldn’t…have gone South or whatever that saying was. However, she was curled up on her back and playing with her hair, her legs open in such a way he was imagining it. He could imagine it but he’d rather be in it, he was sure. 

She actually smiled when he reached out and rubbed her very, very inner thigh… “You know we’re drunk, right?”  
  
“And how.”  
  
Of course, did drunken awareness say they ought to be that aware they were drunk? Perhaps they weren’t _that_ drunk? Oh course, he…wasn’t sure he’d be _this_ comfortable if he wasn’t a tiny bit intoxicated, rubbing her folds into the cloth so he could see everything without seeing everything. 

  
Georgia clearly wasn’t satisfied with this, grabbing the band to his shorts and shimmying it off her body. He swallowed slowly as she resumed her original position…bottomless. Oh…oh dear.  
  
He actually still very well recalled their first time. She’d snuck over in the middle of the night to the inn which was pretty insane at the time but he remembered how awkward but exciting it was. He gulped, gazing at the way the flesh just…asked for him to sort of…touch it…  
  
Cam ran his hand up the parting, allowing his two center fingers to slip between and graze the more sensitive flesh. She rasped as he repeated the action slowly before his strokes got…faster. She spread her legs more, inviting…more. Oh dear.  
  
Okay. He started this, he ought to finish it and just please her and leave it at that. Okay. She wasn’t…quite lubricated enough so…perhaps…she looked stunned as he lifted her hips off the couch after he moved the pillow more under her neck. It…was one of her favorite positions, he recalled. 

  
Georgia moaned loudly, her feet on his shoulders as he slipped his tongue into her flesh. Up and down, nice and easy…nothing too flashy, Cam, this couldn’t happen again even if this was very exciting. He groaned as he sucked her clit, flicking his tongue inside of her. He could feel her writhing, her toes curling into his back. Well…maybe not flashy but it’d…it’d be rude not for it to be somewhat impressive, right?  
  
It wasn’t anything he imagined other men in Galeton would have done but he discovered Georgia quite liked it when he relaxed her face forward on her knees, slipping his fingers inside of her. Here they rather vulgarly addressed it as ‘eating ass’ but he…couldn’t think of anything more eloquent so he’d leave it at that.  
  
“N-no! No, stop!” she moaned into the couch.  
  
Okay, good, maybe this was uncomfortable for her and they could leave it at this. They were drunk and he just drunkenly ate her out and fingered her. He was good with that. He pulled away so she could turn over, flushed…to tug off her shirt. Oh goodness, she had the prettiest tits. They just blended into her flesh and he… 

  
He yelped as she pushed his shirt up his stomach and roughly unzipped his pants, jerking him out and wrapping her hand around his cock. Oh dear. 

  
“W-Wait, Georgia--” 

  
His lips parted as she dipped her mouth over his swollen length, cupping his balls in her hand. Oh, her tongue… no! No, he was supposed to only please _her_! He tried to stammer out his insistence but she sat face forward in his lap, her eyes full of lust and longing as she kissed him _hard_. Oh fuck. Oh fuck, she was…rubbing her soaking wet folds against him… 

  
He growled as he ran his tongue down her neckline, nipping between her breasts before wrapping his mouth around her nipple. She was moaning as he played with her hard clit. This…this could still work… 

  
Oh hell, who was he kidding? Cam was actually pushing himself in when she started prodding his swollen tip against her. She gnawed her lip, running her fingers though his hair as she rolled her hips against his. She was so sexy, why was this happening? It was like, what, three months since she’d come back and he was already failing! 

  
Georgia whined as he pushed her onto her back, her legs wrapping around his torso as he grinded into her, kissing her sloppily. Just…just this once, that’s all. Get her off, get yourself off, done deal. He groaned as she hugged his neck, crying out in ecstasy, his name rolling off her tongue. He’d regret this. Sure would. But it’d be one of the best regrets he had. 

  
Cam breathed out, his mouth falling open as she started shaking, tightening around his cock as she screamed with satisfaction. He…he was satisfied too if not deeply ashamed and horrified.  
  
He shuddered as he came inside of her, dropping his hips to catch his breath. Georgia panted as she clenched the couch, seeming about to fall asleep. He…guessed it would be uncouth to drive her home after this but he…he needed the distance. He wasn’t certain what would happen if she stayed.  
  
After a moment, she opened her amber eyes and stared at him before running her fingers down his face. Before he could reset the boundaries of everything, she murmured, “Do you have proper lubrication somewhere?”  
  
Eh…? “I…I…do…?”  
  
“I want it in the ass too…”  
  
Cam looked at her. In the…oh dear. He…he did…enjoy that…too…  
  
…Okay, _after that_ he’d reset boundaries!  
  
…So much for a normal lazy Saturday. 

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Liam Middleton skipped into his home, humming after having gotten off work. Two more days until he was officially done with high school. He’d cleared it with Bruce to work full time after a week or so. He hadn’t really been spending much time with his wife, actually making an effort to go to class despite really not having to. No, he just knew he’d probably never see some of these people again if not for a very long time. While to most that would mean it didn’t matter then, he just…didn’t want it to end quite like that, he supposed.  
  
He smiled, finding his pumpkin princess and Rena sitting on the couch, apparently watching cartoons with da listening to something on his laptop on the smaller recliner. He was pleased Vera had taken a liking to Rena, he was getting a little worried there. Rena admitted that she was good company. “And very smart. I think she has a very bright future ahead of her.”  
  
Tilting his head, he wandered over. Lately Rena had seemed listless about…that. She wanted a goal or endeavor, he supposed, and he could respect that. Just people that had lived here their entire _lives_ would struggle to find their meaning in life. She had so much more she had to understand and see…there were so many opportunities open to her now. He didn’t want her to rush it. Technically he didn’t even have a _good_ grasp. He liked…research but that was pretty broad, he imagined. 

  
“Hello, my loves” he greeted, leaning over the couch to kiss Vera’s forehead and Rena’s cheek.  
  
“Hi, Liam-nii” Vera replied, looking up at him, “We are watching The Magic School Bus.”  
  
“The Magic School Bus, ay? Classic or reboot?”  
  
“Both! We’re in the really, really old one now. Grandpapa Koko must have been a baby then!”  
  
Liam bit his lip but didn’t remark that, in the 1990s, Grandpapa Koko was a teenager… However, his wife looked…mortified. She slowly looked to him, her green eyes wide. “…The vehicle entered into someone’s body while he was eating. _Entered into his body._ It is traveling through his _stomach_.” 

  
“It’s fiction, my love” he grinned.  
  
His mum walked out, looking pensive, “My Liam, will you be able to stop by your grandfather’s tomorrow to get the cake? I do not believe I will have time Saturday.”  
  
“Of course, mum” he assured, walking over to kiss her cheek next. “Is there anything else I need to do? I don’t want you overworking for Elam and myself.”  
  
“You, Elam, _and_ Mint. I am hosting her family as well, remember?” his mother amended, grabbing a notepad with her apparent ‘things to do’.  
  
Liam wasn’t sure _what_ Mint’s parent’s deal was sometimes. Connor clearly loved his daughter but in a kind of ‘hey, I know I’ve been absent for about three weeks but would you like a brand new car?’. Her mother hadn’t called her until last week since she left California and that was _three years ago_. Really, the only relative Mint seemed to have any sort of kinship with was Nick. Surprisingly he’d fly back from time to time to come spend time with her now, apparently. And he’d even gotten chattier and nicer, actually speaking to him now. He guessed California had done him some good.  
  
That being said, Connor had reached out to their mum asking if she could possibly have some of Mint’s relatives over for a graduation party and that he’d be willing to compensate. He just didn’t have much time to plan it right now. Their mother naturally said she would like to have all of Mint’s relatives, mother and father’s side, and that she’d be more than happy to put forth the effort. Mint had said simply that their mum and da were more her parents than either of hers ever could be…it sounded bitter, perhaps, but…at least graduation. They had done… _nothing_ for anything. Hell, Liam and Elam did all her milestone birthday parties. Elam, flustered, had asked if she would like to go on a Mediterranean cruise for her 18  th birthday. Romantic and perfect, she said that’d be so exciting. Liam was thrilled for his brother before Elam begrudgingly reported Mint wanted both him and Rena there. Cody and Cassidy probably would have gone too if they wouldn’t be in New York by then. Well, hey, he might want a little alone time with the missus…napping… 

All in all though, this was their next chapter and he was excited. “You say the word, mummy, I will get a hundred McChicken Sandwiches and we will call it a day.”  
  
Chika snickered, “You are so silly. I will not serve my guests an a hundred piece sandwich from McDonalds. I will be making pulled pork sliders and various other sandwiches along with other snack food as you will be taking us to your performance that night.”  
  
That’s right, they needed to practice! “Sounds scrumptious, mum. Thank you.”  
  
“Of course, my Liam.”  
  
He wandered over to sit next to Rena and started a group message to the others that they needed to discuss their set. Glancing across Rena, he made a face at Vera who was texting on her kiddy smartphone too. He rolled his eyes at adults that balked at giving children a communication device in this social world they had but he was a little…something to see her texting her overseas boyfriend. “Oi, oi, you talkin’ to your Kazu?”  
  
“ _He_ gets to learn to read” she pouted petulantly, “I have to press pictures to make words like a _baby_.”  
  
Liam smirked widely at her, “I promise you that babies are not texting legibly whatsoever, my dear princess.”  
  
Suddenly Vera’s eyes brightened, looking to Rena, “Tell Liam-nii my plan, Rena!”  
  
Rena suddenly groaned. Uh oh. “Vera…would like me to purchase a car so we can go to the library as well as a ‘salad bar’ she likes. She also wants me to try ‘Thai food’.”  
  
Oh, his baby sister was going to be an interesting teenager. But a car, huh… he rubbed Rena’s lower back absently as he watched the grainy show on the television. “Well, we can certainly get you one, I’m sure.”  
  
Instantly she glowered, “They are _expensive_. Vera called Elam to verify we spelled ‘car’ correctly and when we looked them up, they cost thousands and thousands of pieces.”  
  
His wife sure got that money part down quick. Liam sighed, leaning over to rest his head in her lap, “I mean, Georgia’s starting to shack up a bit with Uncle Cam so you will need transportation to work when I start working full time.”  
  
“W-Well…that is true. I am gracious she comes over to get me but I’m sure it’s not convenient to her…”  
  
“If you want, my love, this can be your first bit of horrible responsibility and take out a car payment you have to pay monthly” he droned.  
  
“Oh, like the insurance thing on yours?”  
  
“Somewhat. You wouldn’t have to worry about that, I’ll put you on my policy.”  
  
Suddenly Dirk groaned loudly. Liam raised a brow at his father who was dragging his hands down his face. “By God, the child I had to once convince bathing wasn’t the devil’s work is now discussing putting his wife on his insurance policy.”  
  
Liam snickered, “How long have you been plugged in, da?”  
  
“Just now…the bloke we got Georgia’s car from may offer a decent deal on a self-propelled car but, um, I hope you don’t get any curiosities about driving it manually, Rena. Not to say you can’t! Just…please have someone that is aware of that information there.”  
  
Rena looked horrified but Vera gasped, “So you are going to get a car?”  
  
“I-I suppose.”  
  
Vera was at least quite excited. Liam was a little too though. Rena was acclimating to things well, he would say. She was adamant she learn to do the laundry and dishes with their ‘contraptions’. She liked classic cooking shows, especially ‘the one’ with ‘things no one should eat’ in a basket and ‘the loon trying to keep people from cooking with nonsense’. She was listening to modern music on her phone and deciding what her taste lied in. She was even texting him during class now. It was a trifle wonky but he was so excited to…read from her, he could decipher the random emoji in the middle of the screen with joy.  
  
“Rena, you do not have to but I may request some assistance from you for Liam, Elam, and Mint’s graduation party” their mother said as she set their dinner of chicken parmesan on the table, “I am certain I will have many chefs in the kitchen once all is said and done but I would like to have most of it prepped before their arrival.”  
  
“O-of course!” Rena blurted, seeming stunned.  
  
“How exciting” Dirk smiled, kissing Vera’s cheek before sitting down, “I get to see my very first high school graduation and it’s my two lads.”  
  
“What? You’ve been to a billion English college graduations” Liam scowled, picking up a fork.  
  
Dirk snorted, picking up a basket of garlic bread, “Yea, and they’re fantastic.”  
  
Chika smirked, pouring herself a glass of wine, “My favorite that I attended with you was the man that played the fife to accompany the organ.”  
  
“Yea…nothing takes me home like the ol’ fife and organ band in a dark building” Dirk droned.  
  
Liam’s brows furrowed as he laughed, “You almost make me want to major in English just to see that.”  
  
“You wouldn’t make it a second in the major, my boy. You’ve never been that geared to literary endeavors, I’ve noticed.”  
  
“I like books” Liam sulked.  
  
With a smirk, da took the bottle from mum, “Do you like having five different classes where you’re reading upward of five books in each of them in one semester?”  
  
“Holy God.”  
  
Chika frowned, nipping a bite of the crusty meat off her fork, “I always envisioned you in something more scientific, Liam. I know you don’t care for math and history is one of your fortes but you have always enjoyed figuring out solutions to problems.”  
  
“Mm…maybe” he murmured.  
  
…Sigh. His wife looked to him, concerned, and he quickly smiled. No…he needed to be optimistic for her. Him getting depressed about his future wasn’t going to motivate her when she still seemed mostly convinced there was nothing for her. 

  
“Liam?”  
  
He wandered out of the bathroom in his shorts after brushing his teeth. For some reason, when Elam got home, Vera decided she was going to snuggle into bed with him. Generally that was a rarity as he had _other_ things to do in bed but Elam was more than welcoming tonight so it was just him and Ren… 

  
She was sitting up in bed, brushing her hair and wearing that cute little strappy nightgown. He guessed it hadn’t been _long_ but something about her always kind of intrigued him every day. Like the fact that she was already somewhat okay with wearing a nightgown above her knees when prior that was just unseemly in her sight. 

“Yes, my love?” he murmured, crawling into bed under the covers.  
  
“Are you concerned about something to do with your schooling? Whatever it is, I know you will be able to accomplish it.”  
  
Smiling, he leaned up and kissed her jaw, “Thank you, Ren. I guess I am a little worried.”  
  
He closed his eyes some as he heard the clink of her resting the brush on her nightstand before curling into his side, resting her arm on his chest. “Tell me your worries.”  
  
“Ren…”  
  
“Stop being fussy” she scolded, looking up at him.  
  
Liam groaned, rolling his eyes around, “…I’m so thankful to have gotten the opportunity to meet you and my family in Galeton. It was a fantastic experience on those accounts but it is on my record that I was found guilty of assault. It will show up on my records and it will permanently affect my aspects. So even if I _do_ find a major, they will look at my transcripts and find that I didn’t technically finish high school the traditional way. I’m scared. I’m scared I won’t be able to provide for us as a family and that I just…won’t be good enough.”  
  
Rena glowered, “That is utter rubbish, all of it. You will do well at whatever it is you choose. And you have supported me this entire time in more than one fashion and that is something you will never fail at. I believe you told Vera that her future was bright. You are the same.”  
  
“I really want to believe that…” he whispered.  
  
“Then do.”  
  
Chuckling, he rubbed her hand rested near his shoulder, “Okay, I’ll try. I’m usually more optimistic than this but I guess I just feel I’ve messed up somehow. Not that I would have met you if I didn’t go so it’s really just circular logic.”  
  
“Mmm…” Rena murmured.  
  
…He…supposed. Liam cleared his throat, blushing and sheepishly looking away, “S-So, Vera is not here tonight, huh?”  
  
“No. It does feel odd for her nor Amory to be here. You know, I’m not sure why but he doesn’t care for The Magic Bus. I think the lizard creature baffles him so he barely sat with Vera and I today at all.”  
  
Liam laughed, shaking his head, “With Amory, it’s hard to call. But…since…since we’re alone, would…would you like to…?”  
  
He wasn’t exactly _not_ in the mood, if that made sense. It wasn’t burning lust as he understood it but a ‘I’m not adverse to having it’ feeling tonight. Rena looked a bit startled before flushing, “I-I would…”  
  
Swallowing, he slowly ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her gently into a kiss. Really he just wished he wasn’t so squeamish when he _kind of_ wanted to. However, that…usually melted away as his lovely wife touched him so sweetly. He…he was glad he met her.  
  
…Just now he had to make sure he pursued something to make sure they were okay. It…was scary for both of them, he supposed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

  
_Elam sulked as he wandered up the stairs to the attic, sleepy, and needing to borrow his brother’s charger as his apparently decided to die in the night. Generally speaking, he forgot he possibly needed to knock for his twin but, well, that still seemed unlikely.  
  
Alas, as he got to the top of the steps, he found Liam and Rena cuddled up, clearly naked. As far as he knew, that was neither of their preferred sleeping state, so…  
  
He watched them for a moment before clearing his throat some to get hopefully just Liam’s attention. Rena probably wouldn’t appreciate him stalking in here unannounced. He’d get better at that one day, the idea that his brother was…married already.  
  
They…were cute together though. Very understanding, very loving, very communicative. He was glad his brother managed to find someone, especially after that bitter decree Elam caused to the negative. Just…he was incredibly jealous. If only he could just…tell Mint…  
  
Liam stirred, drearily staring at him before groaning, “Blimey, bloke, what are ya’ doing in here…?”  
  
“Oh, sorry. I needed to borrow your charger.”  
  
Yawning, Liam sat up and lazily grabbed the cord, unplugging his phone and slinging it in his direction. Liam covered Rena up a bit more and kissed her cheek as she slept peacefully. “What are you doing up so early anyway? _

_  
“Mm, I’m going to go to work early so I can be at our practice tonight.”  
  
“Oh, good idea” Liam nodded, rubbing his eyes as he yawned, “Can’t believe it, El. We made it out of high school.”  
  
Elam sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Yea, just to go right back to more school. Um…well, we can talk about it later.”  
  
Liam yawned, rubbing his eyes, “Will do. I think I need to catch a few more z’s.”  
  
“Long night?” Elam stuck out his tongue.  
  
Liam scoffed, blushing some, “Well…I got stressed out thinking about some other things so I didn’t really get much sleep.”  
  
Hmm. Elam waved at him lightly, saying they could chat over a beer tonight at practice or something. As was, he knew his twin was very concerned about ever being able to get into college after this ridiculous doozy of a predicament Elam put him in. On the one hand, Liam was able to meet someone. On the other, in the sight of society, he was a criminal.  
  
…He…supposed that was just it though. Elam made all these horrible decisions. As was, with Rena, one had been circumvented but because he never stood up and took the blame for his actions, it was perfectly possible his brother may not be able to get into the school of his choice. That was purely a nightmare for Elam was given a full ride scholarship. He’d destroyed his twin’s chances of that. _

_And…to top off all his bad choices, he…he wasn’t certain what all he could tell Mint to convince her he loved her. He’d spun himself as some sort of philandering prick because…hormones, he guessed. Nothing so chemical, no, he had to take the blame on himself. Just…  
  
**“Whatever you do, no matter what it takes or what has to be done, don’t ever fall in love with her. You’ll just get hurt. Don’t make that mistake or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”**  
  
He tried, Uncle Kaoru. He had really tried not to. The night of their prom just made it all the more clear to him. He did keep her from going too deep but Mint did kiss him, did touch him a little, and he just crumbled. There was no…place, no world, where he didn’t love her with everything he had. He really tried…he really, really tried… _

_And Uncle Kaoru was right. He…he did get hurt every time he thought about how little worth he had to be right for her. In her sight she probably thought he was her playboy best friend and here he just wanted to be hers.  
  
…Figured. He guessed…Liam and he both might take their losses.  
  
_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Rena Middleton was purely perplexed as some young man the same age as she and Liam spoke on the pulpit about things that occurred at school. The procession giggled and cheered at his parables but she wasn’t certain what he was talking about. She actually whispered to Dirk if he knew and the man just scratched his cheek, surprisingly just as confused. “…I don’t know.”  
  
Chika came to their rescue. “The class president—the one chosen by their classmates though when I was in school they were chosen by the principals—always speaks up for the class as a whole.”  
  
Oh. So it wasn’t truly for those in the audience. Georgia whispered something to Chika as well, seeming puzzled, while Cam watched with a raised brow. Rena was a little stricken that it was all Galeton folk that were so confused by this affair. Again, they…apparently weren’t used to this idea of celebrating new beginnings.  
  
The next bit of peculiarity was when, one by one, each student was called by their full name. While still strange, Rena did jolt a little hearing Cassidy’s name being that she recognized it. Apparently her family was quite delighted and called for her loudly. Oh. Rena scolded herself for being pleased she recognized they were going in alphabetical order by last name. As they got into the ‘Melvins’, Dirk leaned toward his wife and muttered, “…Do we need to cheer? I see other families are choosing not to.”  
  
Chika lightly cut her eyes at him, smirking, “Remember when Liam and Elam once colluded to fling each other down the stairs in a waste basket to mimic a roller coaster?”  
  
Rena’s eyes widened at this as the announcer called ‘Elam Alexander Middleton’. Chika’s reminder must have riled Dirk’s spirits as he jumped to his feet, cheering ‘you made it out alive!’. Georgia laughed and smacked his hip before clapping, Cam smiling and shaking his head while doing the same. She imagined…if they had children, she should revel in their accomplishments.  
  
She smiled and clapped more when Liam’s name was called next, her husband walking on stage to shake various people’s hands before being handed a placard. He was all smiles though just that night he seemed to be tossing and turning in some sort of dismay. Funny that he told Vera not to be concerned about her future when he was so rattled by his own. Her husband…would have opportunity and endeavors shine through for him. _

_Herself…? She wasn’t so sure._

“Welcome to The Hot Frogs’ going away concert!”  
  
Rena sat at the table of the bar which Cody’s stepfather owned with Vera, Kazuki Shomura, and Amber Daugherty, Cam’s daughter. They were quite excited to be in a ‘grown up’ place…well, the girls were. Kazuki was a rather deadpan child, she could hardly tell.  
  
The place was full of _everyone’s_ relatives and apparently _a lot_ of Liam and Elam’s. His family was…very, very large…  
  
Mint was playing the drums and her husband, apparently their vocalist, adjusted the microphone as he called it. _“_ _Cease to resist, giving my goodbye. Drive my car into the ocean. You'll think I’m dead, but I sail away on a wave of mutilation. A wave of mutilation. Wave of mutilation.  
Wa-a-a-ave. Wa-a-a-ave.”  
  
_ Um, what? People cheered as her husband continued to serenade everyone, talking between songs. Mint took over for one song which slightly surprised her. They were all so talented…  
  
_“So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? Ain't it fun living in the real world? Ain't it good being all alone?”_  
  
Liam accompanied her at the ending, additional vocals coming from the audience and the others on stage. Out of the corner she heard one of the blonds in Liam’s family pout, looking to another blond he was most likely related closely to, say “this would be a really good job”. 

Whomever the other blond woman was smirked and smacked his arm, “Haven’t I always told you that being a rock star isn’t a job but a lifestyle? One that’s not for everyone?”  
  
Eh…? The male frowned and nodded slowly. Rena was curious so she leaned over to Vera and asked whom he was. “Oh, that’s Uncle Takeru. He’s a big rock star and does what Liam-nii is doing now as a job. He’s always on television! And then the one he’s talking to is Auntie Carrie. She’s also an actress that’s on television and in movies!”  
  
Goodness. So much… _success_. It was…largely intimidating. She supposed that was why her husband was having such turmoil over his future. Just…  
  
Rena smiled some when Vera wanted to go up to see her big brothers closer and Kazuki said he’d escort her. Since it seemed the bunch had been left in her care, she went with the two and Amber skipped behind them. Her silly husband gushed that this was the first concert his pumpkin princess and wife could come to and was there last. For extra characters in the crowd not familiar, she heard some confusion with the ‘wife’ part. Yes, she…just complicated his life, she was sure.  
  
Cody smirked when apparently Liam threw something impromptu in for ‘her’. So embarrassing but she had no idea what was going on in the song except one verse stuck out to her. _“And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how. Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall”._ The hell a ‘wonderwall’ was was beyond her but the rest…  
  
It was fun and playful and she could really tell her husband was enjoying himself. Alas, she supposed after about two hours, it was coming to an end as he grinned lightly, wiping his brow. “It’s been…so much fun and I hope we have some reunions when everyone gets back from college. But, I wanted to finish off with one of our favorites from our younger days though it’s from, like…my great-great-grandfather’s younger days.”  
  
Good lord, how long ago was _that_? _“In the beginning, back in nineteen fifty five, man didn't know about a rock 'n' roll show and all that jive. The white man had the smoltz; The black man had the blues. No one knew what they was gonna do but Tchaikovsky had the news. He said “let there be sound, and there was sound. Let there be light, and there was light. Let there be drums, and there was drums. Let there be guitar, and there was guitar”. Let there be rock!”_

Yeesh, Cody was playing the instrument and doing some odd strut across the stage. So many talents. _“And it came to pass that rock 'n' roll was born. All across the land every rockin' band was blowing up a storm. And the guitar man got famous. The businessman got rich. And in every bar there was a super star with a seven year itch. There were fifteen million fingers learning how to play. And you could hear the fingers picking and this is what they had to say: Let there be light. Sound. Drums. Guitar. Let there be rock_ .”  
  
Rena bit her lip, recalling how perhaps Elam said her husband would be dancing for the rest of their lives as he danced around during every intermission. Elam was smirking at him. _“One night in a club called The Shaking Hand there was a ninety two decibel rocking band. And the music was good and the music was loud. And the singer turned and he said to the crowd: “Let there be rock-k-k-k”.  
_  
Cody was going to play his very fingers off his hands, good grief! Rena watched in amazement as Mint played most spastically and seemed to be getting teary-eyed for some reason. What was the matter…? When the most raucous do was done, everyone erupted in cheers, clapping and hooting. Liam laughed, wiping his sweaty brow and they waved. Elam rushed to Mint, seeming alarmed but she just giggled, waving off his concern and giving him a hug. Well…Liam did say ‘The Hot Frogs’ had a deep meaning.  
  
“Oi, pop??”  
  
Frowning, Rena looked back. That sounded like Chika’s grandfather…Liam also glanced up from where he was rubbing Mint’s back before getting off stage. He quickly walked to the back of the room where a majority of his family was sitting. Was something the matter? ‘Pop’?  
  
Sure enough, the one blond man that was apparently the eldest in the family was slouched over on the table, his wife beside him and stroking his hair. She bit her lip and looked up at them as a majority of their family gathered in a panic. “Oh, don’t worry, dears. That’s actually an easy one…he’ll be back in a second.”  
  
What?? “Grandmama, what are you talking about?” Liam scowled, “Do I need to call an ambulance?”  
  
Koji pursed his lips, rubbing the back of his head, “There’s no need, Liam. Like she said, he’ll probably be awake in a few minutes.”  
  
Liam’s brows furrowed, looking anxious, “So…you know _why_ he’s passed out?”  
  
“Well…not _exactly_. It’s nothing to be concerned over, we figure.”  
  
“Grandpa.”  
  
Her husband yelped when suddenly Chihaya chopped his neck. “Stop fretting, punk. Some of us _older_ folk with the Marianna Serum are getting some weird side effects. It’s not a big deal because we always come out of it.”  
  
Eyes wide, Liam looked intrigued, “What? What is the side effect? Passing out is not a _not a big deal_ side effect.”  
  
Dana sighed gravely, “Your grandfather can tell you more about it when he wakes up but…it’s hard to explain. For some reason, we end up going into some past recess in our mind and faint for a spell. It usually occurs mostly when we’re exhausted. I should have made him sleep more before we came. I say it’s an ‘easy one’ because he heard that song at a concert when he was younger.”  
  
…What? “Yes…you did a good job, Liam.”  
  
They all jumped a little as Yamada slowly raised his head, his clear blue eyes dazed momentarily before he rubbed them. “Sorry…”  
  
“That was your quickest one yet, papa” said one of his children, the only girl…Jill, Rena believed.  
  
“Well, I had a good grasp on what was going on…”  
  
Liam slowly sat across from him, his brows furrowed. “I…I don’t understand. No one’s said anything about side effects to the serum. I haven’t seen anything in the news either.”  
  
“We were some of the first to have it” Yamada explained softly, “Different formula nowadays. We’ve had the new one to reinforce it but the old serum is deteriorating.”  
  
Whatever this meant, Liam looked alarmed. “And it’s causing you all to _faint_? You too, Grandpapa??”  
  
“Don’t make a big deal out of this, kid. We’re talking maybe once or twice for me” Chihaya scoffed.  
  
“And you, Grandpapa Koji?”  
  
The dark haired man shrugged it off before casually admitting to about five or six of the incidents. Yamada admitted this about his twentieth. Liam made a face, “You are all _painfully_ casual about this. Especially you, Grandpa Yamada, you know the mind shouldn’t be going into dementia-like states ‘just because’ you heard a diddy in a bar.”  
  
“No...however, the difficulty is it does not affect _everyone_. The doctor I work with is _well_ into his hundreds and he’s not affected whatsoever. It’s a lot of variables and while I’d like to pinpoint one, it’s not even that widespread an issue. It just began for me perhaps two years ago.”  
  
Rena was convinced once everyone kept saying it was of no issue. She meandered away to speak to the others and get something to drink. Alas, she passed Chihaya who was holding Vera and muttering, “Nobody wants to talk about going senile. And _crazy_.”  
  
Senile?? Koji smirked, drinking a beer, “No, no one does, but perhaps we _ought to_. Liam is completely right, we just accept that we get sucked into some fugue-like state of a flashback that’s so active and real we can’t determine who it is dreaming. It’s not going to get better ignoring it.”  
  
Chihaya groaned, “Yes, true, but I’m sure your dad doesn’t wanna be talking about it right after having one.”  
  
“To the contrary, this is my dad’s thing. And Liam’s too. That’s your grandson’s shtick, bonehead, he asks questions and he wants to get answers and solutions. All the other talents aside, I think this is his deal.”  
  
Rena’s eyes widened before slowly looking back toward her husband. Indeed, both men looked as if they were very enthralled with the topic. And, while her husband was aglow just some moments ago performing on stage, it was right now that that pensive look, that firm attentiveness, that fascination really shone through. 

“Just think, knucklehead: you might have a doctor in the family. And our little astronaut here” Koji winked at Vera.  
  
“You really think so, Grandpapa Koko?” Vera gasped.  
  
“I very much do, space princess” he grunted, taking her from Chihaya, “And you tell Grandpapa Koko if someone tells you otherwise. Tell me more about your space stuff.”  
  
Chihaya smirked after them as Koji wandered off to sit and hear all about Vera’s favorite topic. Rena was still caught up on what he said in regard to Liam. It…it did seem just as clear to her that this…was something that her husband liked.  
  
…As she thought. He had all the possibilities in the world.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_…Fascinating. And scary._

_Liam Middleton scowled as he lied in bed, navigating the floating interface as he searched various scientific articles. There weren’t that many, which was most bothersome. As of now he was running into more people asking if others had had this symptom. There…was a great lack of interest in this but it could very well grow more problematic._

_“Liam…?”  
  
He glanced to his side, startled, when his sleeping wife apparently was stirred. “I’m so sorry, lovey, did I wake you?”  
  
“No…what are you still doing up?” she asked, her voice scratchy.  
  
“Oh, just some late night research. I…I guess I just wanted to know a little bit more.”  
  
All three of his grandfather’s laissez-faire mentality about this was amazing to him. His grandmothers had had them as well and even some of his aunts and cousins. If this happened to his mum where she could just pass out for some amount of time, why, he’d go bonkers. It may be coming, the earliest case in their family was late thirties or forties. He wasn’t comforted.  
  
Liam blinked when Rena rubbed his knee, her eyes closing. “I believe this is your ‘thing’, husband.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your ‘thing’. Vera’s ‘thing’ is space, Cassidy’s ‘thing’ is writing, and Cody’s ‘thing’ is art. I believe the search for answers is your ‘thing’.”  
  
…Oh? “Well, I think everyone likes to have answers, love.”  
  
“But you enjoy searching for them, having them told to you, finding said answers. You are a…doer, I suppose. I do not know if there is a corresponding job with this but I believe it would be yours.”  
  
Liam stared at her before gazing at the computer again. It…it was true. He was a problem-solver, he felt. He wanted things to have a practical solution and while it wasn’t always possible, he wanted to have plausible possibilities. That…could be a very good career path for him.  
  
… “Well, darling, that is a wonderful insight. I do suppose I ought to deeply consider it. Just…I would probably want to aim to be a doctor in research to have the utmost knowledge and that is a long journey.”  
  
“I will be here for it” she yawned.  
  
He smiled at that before she grasped his hand softly, “Enough of that for tonight. To bed, please.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
Liam turned off the CPU his mother developed, a career she had been interested in since she was in her teens. She was good at it and enjoyed it. Most people didn’t get those opportunities for a job, just having to choose whatever they needed to make ends meet.  
  
…This…this was his thing. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cam Daugherty hadn’t expected this to happen. In some irony, it was like the exact same thing that happened with Leann after he broke up with Georgia. Now he’d just come full circle and suddenly he was sleeping with his ex-girlfriend from twenty years ago. 

He…meant to take her home that night, the first night this deviated into no man’s land for him, but, well, it got a lot more involved than he let on. Eventually it turned into something like two days of her being there and he’d completely lost track of time. Thus…his darling Faye showed up.  
  
_“Papa, I’m home!”_

It was merely by grace they weren’t doing anything too provocative. No, they were just fast asleep in bed so that when Amber burst in, well, he had another woman in his bed after all these years. _“A-Amber, sweetie!”  
  
_ He thought he’d have to explain. He imagined that her seeing another woman in such a fashion other than her mother would upset his daughter. Alas, like always, Amber was quite excited. _“I knew you’d get another wife, daddy!”_

Lord help him. Both he and Georgia tried to explain that it wasn’t quite like that but then, he wasn’t certain what it was like, especially now. She was becoming…a staple in his life again and that was intensely uncomfortable to him. He’d come home, she and Amber had cooked dinner and cleaned. They sat down to eat together, they watched movies together, they slept together. It…was becoming frightening. He…he’d sworn this wouldn’t occur. 

So fast forward to a Saturday or two after Liam and Elam’s graduation and Rita had invited him to some garden party in London. Under all circumstances, Cam would have said ‘no’. And the woman was perfectly accepting of that. Georgia expressed shock he was okay talking to the woman that abandoned him. _“It’s almost unimaginable. You’re so forgiving, Cam.”_

Yes…a little too forgiving, it seemed. That’s what brought him to his dear adoptive sister’s home on this warm late June day. Chika Middleton hummed as she warmed the kettle, insisting upon preparing him tea. He gazed around and smiled, hearing Vera apparently outside and laughing over something with Amory barking. Chika and Dirk had such…ideal circumstances. Yes, there were surely some misfires but…they found their way back on track. Him though…?  
  
“So what is troubling you, Cam-nii?” Chika questioned, returning his water so he could dip the Earl Grey packet in the cup.  
  
“…Well...”  
  
Chika tilted her head as she prepared herself some coffee and he sighed gravely, “I…I think I may desire to concede to meeting my other half-siblings.”  
  
“What has brought you to this conclusion?”  
  
“I-I don’t know” he grimaced, stirring the warm liquid, “I mean, it can’t be a _good_ experience. I just can’t help but imagine _me,_ a practically back country… _hick,_ meeting these affluent doctors and educated lawyers that are my siblings. They’ll probably balk at me. That being said though, I do have a good relationship with Felicity and increasingly through her with Linda as well. Hell, even with their mother! And my ‘father’ couldn’t give two damns about me but I’ve accepted _his_ children. What would it look like with me refusing to meet the siblings of the parent that at least _seems_ genuinely regretful?”  
  
“Do keep in mind that you only continue contact with Felicity due to my connection with her husband, Cam-nii. In other circumstances, you might not have connected with them either.”  
  
Cam nodded slowly, “Yes...I considered that but…” 

“You do not wish to create an unfair bias” Chika concluded.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Cam assumed her next question would be ‘why are you telling me this?’. Well, there were methods to his mayhem. He tapped his fingers together, glancing up to her slowly, “I…I know it will sound odd but if you’re available, perhaps…perhaps you could attend it with me?”  
  
“Of course, Cam-nii” she blinked, patting his hands, “I know this must be a frightening excursion for you.”  
  
Just like his little sister not to ask why he wouldn’t ask, oh, _Georgia_ , the one he was sort of sleeping and hooking up with. It…it would take too much explanation, he thought. ‘Oh yes, this is my former girlfriend who was forced to leave me and marry another bloke for twenty years and now that they’re divorced we’re back at it’. It just…didn’t sound very merry in his opinion. That, and he just…he just wasn’t sure _what_ they were to bring to a garden party with siblings he’d never met. Maybe…with time, boundaries and titles would be found. Right now, Chika was his comfortable bet. It…was a relationship he had faith in that it wouldn’t change.  
  
He…he guessed he was a bit too forgiving. Trusting though? That…that would be a tough act to pull.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was terrifying. 

Rena shivered as she sat in the vehicle. It was small, smaller than Liam’s. They had felt she might feel safer in something compact instead of those…houses some people drove. She had chosen a nice emerald color, she felt. Liam had grinned. _“Our cars are Christmas colors!”  
  
_ It was _terrifying._

She always felt a wee bit more comfortable when Vera rode with her. Despite being a child, these contraptions were infinitely more familiar to the girl while Rena wasn’t sure she should be allowed to operate such a thing. Liam had keyed all the coordinates and she could read their titles comfortably, just…what if the thing just decided to take her where it wanted?! Liam assured her that the machine wasn’t omniscient enough for _that_ , whatever the hell that meant! 

Alas, she had to admit it was a nice convenience. Why, Liam asked if she were available to grab a quick bite to eat with him at lunch time. They were both working but they could ‘meet up’. Today was the third time in two weeks and he wanted to meet for pho. She actually rather liked the soup, it was very tasty. And Vera’s Thai and salad bar place was as well.  
  
Getting out of the car, Rena awkwardly walked inside. She greeted the hostess and asked if her party was here as Liam had advised her. The woman nodded and led Rena to a small table in the corner near a window. Her husband was looking at his phone, drinking a glass of his beloved iced tea. While still theoretically abhorrent to her, she had to admit they gave her energy in these humid summers they apparently had here.  
  
Liam looked up and smiled, standing, “Hey, love.”  
  
“Hello” she greeted back, blushing as he pulled the chair out for her. The waitress often joked she had an abnormally ‘gentlemany’ husband. Perhaps…  
  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he resumed his place, “How is work today?”  
  
“Oh, it’s about the same…” she sighed gravely, “Very…warm.”  
  
Chuckling, Liam typed something on his phone before setting it down. “Now darling, I _felt_ for a fact that it was a lot hotter in England than I would have presumed.”  
  
“Yes, but that was blooming near the _end_ of summer, it’s just _started_ here.”  
  
“Well, we definitely won’t travel south then…”  
  
Rena looked up when the waitress came and asked if she wanted a beverage. It often startled her she was comfortable with these decisions, now even able to express she was ready to order her food as well. Not very long ago at all would she have completely crumbled at these…societal normalities. She wouldn’t have been allowed them.  
  
Liam suddenly cleared his throat. It seemed calculated. She looked at him as he wrung his hands, biting his lip, “Um…Ren, so…I’ve been looking at schools. I would love to go Boston but we…we may have to go out of state.”  
  
State…they had fifty of them here, supposedly. “All right.”  
  
Liam looked startled by her response. Oh no, she was misunderstanding something. “I-I mean, lovey, if I pick up and go to New York, you might not be able to commute here for work and…and all you’re used to already may change. I don’t want to do that to you so I’m thinking maybe I should just give up on this idea.” 

  
For her? “Absolutely not” she scowled, “Why, giving up on your dream career for me being able to work and be comfortable. You always have such lofty notions.”  
  
He gave her a look, “My wife being comfortable is not a ‘lofty notion’. I can’t be happy if you’re not.”  
  
“Don’t be silly.”  
  
He groaned and held her hand, their rings clinking a bit. She smiled some and looked up at him. “Whatever happens, I want us to be together and you to be happy. I am still learning and looking for my own path so following yours for the time being won’t hurt.”  
  
“Darling, I don’t want you to take a back seat to my endeavors. That’s…so masculine and disturbing to me, to ask my wife to just follow me on a wild goose chase.”  
  
“And how do you know I won’t find myself in these states you mention?” she sighed, rubbing his palm, “I know what _you_ mean, despite not knowing any other human being that has such concerns, but I just hope—when and _if_ the time comes—you will be behind my journey as well.”  
  
“Of course” he murmured. 

She pinked when he kissed her hands sweetly, closing his eyes, “Tomorrow, let’s go somewhere nice. I mean, we do go to Greece in two weeks but it might be fun to get away.”  
  
“No, no” Rena sighed deeply, “Your mum is going to London with Cameron and I volunteered to watch Vera for her.”  
  
Liam grinned, “And you think I wouldn’t want to go out with literally two of my favorite people? We can go swim or something spectacular.”  
  
Oh, right. She and Vera were spending a lot of time together, she almost forgot Liam would probably be just as ecstatic to do so. With a smile, she nodded. “I look forward to it.”  
  
“Would you have liked to go to London though? We went on our birthday but I’m sure there was more for us to discover” Liam said, smiling and thanking the waitress when their food was delivered quickly. 

“Perhaps one day but I do want to put a little space between there and myself for a while.” 

Liam blew his soup a bit, his brow furrowing, “Why is that?”  
  
… ‘Social media’. Mint advised that she ought to make herself some strange ‘accounts’ for things like ‘Instagram’ and ‘Facebook’ and a bunch of other randomness. She did make one for the sake of trying to understand her new environment but wasn’t entirely sure the point. It seemed to be for connecting and everyone she wanted to connect with lived around her.  
  
Except it did strike her. She typed in very slowly what sounded like her name: Marissa Crowley. Her mum.  
  
It didn’t render anything nor did the unlikely Marissa Haysworth. Well, no, both results yielded people with like names but none of the faces were what she recalled of her mother. In some ways, Rena was…relieved. At no point did she wish to actually meet with the woman or ‘connect’ after she abandoned Rena to that Hell.  
  
…Just a tiny part of her did desire to know. What had she found to do? What had been her discovery, her mission, her…journey? What had _she_ found in this new world? Rena…Rena could have started over far in her youth had the woman simply taken her. Now? Now Rena was in the same place. 

What…what was her mother’s reasons? What had been her new beginning?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chika Middleton smiled as she sat in a wicker chair a little bit away from the party, sipping a light white wine. She’d asked her mother what she ought to wear to a garden party such as this. Her papa overheard and said something peculiar like ‘don’t get drunk!’. Her mother smacked him. Sounded like a loaded story but Chika decided just to sip her one glass for now… 

Cam Daugherty had been petrified the whole flight over, sputtering that they should just ‘turn around’ on at least half a dozen occasions. Chika insisted that they’d already come this far. They wouldn’t have to stay long if he didn’t desire. He begrudgingly agreed and by the time they landed, he seemed ready to stay for approximately fifteen minutes. He had it timed and explained to her all during the taxi ride they took to the home where it was to take place.  
  
When they arrived, Cam-nii was sweating bullets and she held his hand to reassure him. Dirk had asked casually if there was a reason she had been asked and not, say, Georgia. Chika assumed it was due to the fact Cam-nii wasn’t prepared for that sort of commitment. That, and he did value her as a sibling so going to meet his biological ones was most likely horrifying. He needed the known. Dirk had nodded in agreement. _‘Hopefully they’re not…too harsh’._

Rita Cravens, Cam’s biological mother, looked completely stunned when they appeared. _“O-Oh my goodness! I-I didn’t think you were going to attend!”_

Cam-nii naturally was looking for a way out, trying to say he could leave if they were going to inconvenience someone’s meal or the like. The woman swiftly shook her head and gushed she would have invited more members of the family. Cam was quite relieved they had shown up impromptu then. 

He squeezed her hand tighter when the woman called to two individuals. The siblings, most likely. Two blondes that at least somewhat resembled Cam-nii came over. Rita gushed, “ _Nancy, Nathaniel, this is Cameron. Cameron, this is Nancy and Nathaniel. Oh! I’m so delighted! Let me get some wine for everyone!”  
  
_ Honestly, even though Chika tried to stay practical and even-minded, even she believed this would be where they would he haughty and snooty. Alas, Nancy looked delighted. _“It’s so nice to finally meet you! Mum’s told us about you.”  
  
“I’d sue them” _ Nathaniel droned.  
  
Eh? Cam’s eyes widened, startled, “ _U-Um, pardon?”  
  
“I’d sue them. Mum and whatever the other bloke’s name is. Negligence like that? Just unthinkable.”  
  
_ Nancy gave him a raised brow but Cameron seemed stunned. _“I…I mean, that is your mum and that seems kind of like an odd suggestion.”  
  
“Oh, naturally. I would though. And I’m only saying this mostly because I just don’t know what to actually say to you. I’ve been secretly trying to think of something and feeling dread for this potential meeting because I know I’m a prick.”  
  
_ Cam had chuckled some, “ _Oh, don’t worry, I have been petrified by this potential for years myself and, uh, still don’t know what to say. It…it is nice to meet you both though. I, uh, heard you’re a lawyer so I guess that’s where the suing part came from. And you’re a nurse. Very respectable jobs.”  
  
“Well, one of ours is a respectable job” _ smirked Nancy at Nathaniel _.  
  
“I TRY not to defend assholes but I can’t be poor, Nancy, the whole world’s full of them!”  
  
_ Cam snickered. Nancy gushed, _“I’m so sorry, is this your wife?”  
  
_ Oh dear. _“Oh no, this is Chika, my best friend’s wife. She’s…very much like a sibling to me and I felt I’d be more comfortable with her here.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you all” _ Chika had nodded.  
  
_“It’s nice to meet you as well! Oh, such lovely eyes! If you don’t mind me asking, is it true what they say? That the descendants from the Mariel Experiments have perfect vision?”  
  
“Oh…I am unfamiliar with that hypothesis. I’ve never had need for glasses though.” _

She hadn’t actually thought about it but no one with eye colors outside of the usual spectrum in her family had had glasses that she recalled. Fascinating. She had actually text Liam about it, her future medical researcher. She was so proud of her children. Much like Rita, she noted, looking to the woman as she would shyly walk over to their grouping and speak a bit. When Nancy started to ask about herbal flowers and plants, Cam seemed to grow more comfortable. That was his favorite topic, after all. Chika was glad… 

Suddenly her phone chimed and she blinked, finding it was Liam video calling her. They were supposed to go to New York today, him, Rena, and Vera. Perhaps they were checking in. She answered, “Hello, dears.”  
  
“Hi, mummy!” greeted Liam, Vera…and Elam?  
  
“I wasn’t expecting you to be there too, Elam” she remarked.  
  
Elam scoffed, “Like I’d let these two have all the fun with Vera!”  
  
Chika smirked as Liam swatted at him, Vera’s eyes aglow, “Mum, guess what? We’re all going to be scientists!”  
  
“Oh really, my Vera? Now, what science is Elam going to be doing?” As far as she’d heard, that wasn’t really her son’s direct interest.  
  
Her youngest twin groaned, eyes rolling around, “…Psychology.”  
  
“…Oh.”  
  
“Yea, that was my reaction too” Liam smirked.  
  
Elam sulked, “I know I am a psychological _nightmare_ but--”  
  
“No, no, that is a good career path. You’ve all chosen something quite titular to your character. I am very proud of you all.”  
  
Observing their background as the trio were tickled by her compliment, she noted they were at a restaurant. Rena was in the background, looking around. Chika thought her daughter-in-law felt behind compared to others her age when it wasn’t the case. She was not allowed to dream herself capable of things until this very year. It was nothing she needed to force, after all. There were many available paths and any of them may change their mind. 

“Rena dear, are you enjoying New York?” she asked.  
  
Rena looked startled before smiling quickly, “Y-Yes! It-It’s quite busy though. I never knew so many people even existed.”  
  
Chika nodded in agreement as the girl kneaded her hands, “U-Um, is Mr. Daugherty taking well with his relatives?”  
  
Looking up, her brows furrowed as apparently Nathaniel and Nancy got him involved in…whatever that sport was. “Um, they’re well. They’re playing that…game. Cricket?”  
  
“God, we’re so unbelievably English” Liam droned, shaking his head.  
  
She snickered as Rena smirked and tapped him chidingly. Out of the corner of her eye, Chika noted that a woman had paused near her, kind of staring. She was brunette with somber green eyes. Strange. “Well, you all be safe, keep watch over your sister, and I will be home whenever your Uncle Cam is prepared.”  
  
“Okay, mumsy” Elam yawned.  
  
Giving them her love, she clicked off and rested the phone back in her lap to people watch. A waiter came over and offered her a cucumber sandwich. Thanking and taking one, she glanced to the side when the woman with green eyes came and sat a seat over from her. Hmm? “Um…hello.”  
  
“Hello” greeted back, nodding her head. Her papa had told her these type of parties were for socializing, or, nothing they liked to do. To an extent. Working had definitely made that easier for her.  
  
“How…how do you know the Cravens, if I may ask?”  
  
“I’m a friend of a friend of the family’s. He was nervous about attending so I am providing support. Or were, he has gotten comfortable.”  
  
“O-Oh, my apologies. My name is Mari Chambers.”  
  
“Chika Middleton” she replied.  
  
“…Oh. Middleton. I knew a Middleton family. Well, knew of. Sort of a common name though” she nodded slowly.  
  
Chika didn’t want to divulge too much personal information so she nodded her head as well. “They were a…conservative people though. I don’t imagine they’d be out in the open quite like this.”  
  
Uh oh. “Well…”  
  
“Chika darling.”  
  
She looked up, a little relieved when Cam appeared with Nathaniel, Nancy, and another sandy blond haired man she hadn’t met. Oh dear, Cam looked a little peeved around the eyes now but was smiling. “Darling, my dear Amber isn’t feeling well so I ought to get back.”  
  
“That’s too bad. All right. Er, it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Chambers” Chika offered, standing.  
  
“Oh, uh, yes, you as well…” she said faintly. She was sort of looking at Cam-nii now… 

For some reason, he did stare back for a moment before nodding and turning to Nancy and Nathaniel. “It was so nice to finally meet you both. I think I will feel a little less terrified next time. If you’re in the neighborhood, you’re both welcome for tea anytime.”  
  
“That’ll be splendid, Cameron” Nancy whispered, seeming teary-eyed, “Thank you so much for coming to see us.”  
  
Nathaniel shook his hand, nodding solemnly, “Yes, thank you. And, should you change your mind, you have my card.”  
  
Cam smirked widely, “I’m not suing your mother with you as my prosecutor, Nathaniel. But thank you. Should I feel some sudden aggravation toward her I _may_ contact you. Otherwise, I’m…not as miffed as I probably ought to be.”  
  
“Not by a longshot, chum, you’re rather saintly in comparison” Nathaniel said gravely before smiling some, “Thank you for coming, Cameron.”  
  
It felt like a warm parting and for that Chika was grateful. While he may have had negligent parents, she was pleased his siblings were so receptive. She thanked them for having her as well and they gushed that she should bring her ‘English lads’ next time too. That always made her laugh as, while her sons sounded quite English, they definitely were pretty American. She agreed regardless and they all went their separate ways.  
  
Sitting in the cab, Chika frowned as Cam fell quiet. “Are you okay, Cam-nii?”  
  
“…No. I suppose either way they’d have been my half-siblings but I think it would have been nice to come up differently. I know I can’t change that but I know…things could have been different. Amber’s quite fine, it’s just the more I started to think I had kind siblings that are well-balanced and happy, I began to get angry how these same people that raised them abandoned me. That wasn’t their fault though and I didn’t want them to suffer those feelings. Perhaps I’ll get over it with time.”  
  
“I understand” Chika murmured, patting his hand.  
  
“That, and that husband of Nancy’s…”  
  
“Husband?” scowled Chika, “Was there a husband?”  
  
“Mm, the fellow that appeared at the end with her. ‘Jones’. When I told them my daughter was sick, why, he gave me some…absurd figure for coming to treat her! It was like ten times what the worst case procedure would call for! I mean, Nancy said she’d do it for free but sheesh.”  
  
Chika chuckled, “Well, good thing she’s not actually sick then. Um, actually…I noticed you looked at that woman that was sitting next to me. Do you know her?”  
  
“I was actually going to ask you” he frowned, undoing his tie.  
  
“Well, she seemed to know of Dirk’s family in Galeton but she only made it sound like they wouldn’t be around here and were ‘conservative’. Then she appeared to recognize you.”  
  
With a nod, he tapped his cheek, “…Mari…something. I think we grew up together in Galeton, actually. Nice she got out.”  
  
…Yes. But what was it about her that gave Chika such a feeling of unease? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Rena Middleton…couldn’t believe it._

_Her husband was all smiles, his face a bit blustered from the wind as they stood on the deck of this…immense ship. They…they were in another world again.  
  
Rome. Ajaccio. Valencia. Places she had no idea existed but to have seen them was so breathtaking and impossible. To think, this time last year she was harvesting tomatoes in a small field in a small isolated corner of the Earth. Now she was seeing everything. _

_Liam took a deep breath, closing his eyes against the breeze. “This was a great idea. I needed to have some time to get some perspective.”  
  
Perspective? As in, to place his ideas on a smaller scale? How could THIS possibly put anything into perspective?! It had expanded hers to unthinkable levels! He chuckled when she gave him a look. “It makes me realize I’ve been blessed in many things. The ability to be out here with my wife is a blessing, Ren. Most people can work their whole lives to have this moment. I’ve been afraid of how hard I’ll have to work to get into school. I can do that.”  
  
Rena nodded and he hugged her tight, taking a breath. “I want to thank you forever for being here with me.”  
  
“Silly” she murmured, kissing his cheek. She…would have been in Galeton until the end of her life, tormented and degraded. Here she was now, eating dinner and speaking with a charming family from Pennsylvania every night with her husband and brother-in-law. She and Mint had gone shopping and to spas and they had even gone to dance. In between, Vera would video message her on her phone that she KNEW HOW TO WORK and tell her about the latest episode of a show they watched. The little genius would also ask that she take a picture of the clearest constellation from where she was. She…she knew what a constellation was. _

_Resting her face against his shoulder, she took a breath. He was right. There were so many opportunities and having to work for them was daunting. Except she didn’t mind the ‘working’ for it part, she’d worked her whole life._

_Just…what was her opportunity?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Georgia sighed deeply as she watered some petunias, bored and knowing it but also knowing she was but a few paychecks from her endeavors. Dirk had seemed startled when she mentioned she had enough for a year’s worth of apartment payments. _“Just stay here, lovey. I mean, housing out here is outrageous but you can buy a house with time.”  
  
_ That sounded so…permanent. Right now she rather liked being around her old friends. They were essentially her only family, after all. Just…she knew she’d like to move to the countryside again. The city was exciting, certainly, but, just like Japan, it didn’t feel exactly like the sort of home she wanted. That aside, maybe space…would make this all easier.  
  
She’d been crushed and honestly jealous when Cam went to meet his siblings with Chika. She would have gladly gone with him but he hadn’t even attempted to ask. All she’d done was mope with Dirk. He explained that, right now, her and Cam’s relationship probably confused the man. And Dirk was right, it _was_ confusing. Sometimes she’d spend weeks at a time with him, cooking dinner and shopping together. Why, to even _her_ surprise, she got along swimmingly with Amber. Such a sweet child. Georgia often spoke and explained things to her, things Chika expressed sounded like something a _mother_ would explain. Funny enough, Georgia hadn’t seen that Leann once. For the best. 

But other weeks? Other weeks it was like they barely knew each other. He wouldn’t call or text or come see her. Generally it _was_ her that had to reach out to him. Georgia…got it. He wasn’t wanting this. That meant…she was free.  
  
“Georgia.”  
  
She yelped, jumping when, like a ghost, Cam appeared behind her. He blinked, raising a brow, “Are you okay?”  
  
“A-Ah, yes” she smiled quickly, “W-What brings you by?”  
  
He glanced upward for a moment before clearing his throat, “I, uh, remembered while I was working that you often liked the sunflower perfume I would make you back in Galeton. And I, um, guess I missed your birthday but just for now, if you’d like.”  
  
She’d be lying if her heart didn’t instantly start to pulse as he handed her a pretty glass bottle with the old fashioned bulb-style spray. He…he remembered. “Oh, t-thank you, Cam. It’s…it’s been so long.”  
  
The blond simply nodded before brushing off his pants, glancing around. He had something he wanted to say. “…So, um, Dirk and I were talking and he was saying you were going to get an apartment by yourself. Needless to say, we’re a little…worried about that.”  
  
What? “…Why is that?” she scowled some.  
  
“Not that you can’t take care of yourself” he amended, “Just that…well, honestly, we don’t want you to be alone if you don’t want to. We don’t want you to feel like you’re in our way or the like. We’re…we’re genuinely happy to have you back. And though it plagued me a bit initially, I have to accept that…that I am glad that you’re here. And I don’t want you to feel like you don’t fit. We’re just…busy, I suppose.”  
  
Georgia grimaced, quickly shaking her head, “N-No, Cam, dear, that’s not my _intention_. I am so grateful for you and Dirk and Chika, you have no idea. And I’ve missed you all dreadfully and it’s been wonders for my spirit being with you all. I-I just…want to find my start too, you know? I’m…I’m starting a bit later than you all.”  
  
Cam frowned before glancing behind him then taking her hand. She blushed as he led her to a chair to sit, taking the spot beside her, “…It is bizarre, really. The city isn’t my cup of tea or so I thought but this very well feels like my home. I’m…comfortable. I would like a larger home but I don’t think I could deal well in the countryside now. I’m…not well fond of it after all that happened.”  
  
“I understand…”  
  
Wait, no? Why was this coming up? About to question him, he closed his eyes some before looking to her. “Why don’t you just come to live with me? I…I will sincerely confess I still struggle with what happened and I have moments where I tell myself I need the distance but…Dirk did point out to me that I’ve never truly gotten over us. And it’s true. I haven’t. And I won’t make any promises but perhaps we…we can make an effort to work it out? If you’d like.”  
  
Gazing at him, she felt she had to be dreaming or hallucinating. Surely he wasn’t saying to start over as a couple again, not after all she’d done and in turn failed to do. He gazed back resolutely. “If you need time to think about it--”  
  
“No!!” she blurted, hugging his neck, “I-I don’t. I-I just can’t believe how much fortune I’ve been allowed, I just--”  
  
“Silly…” he whispered, hugging her arm, “…I went to that event with my siblings and thought of how things went in my life due to our parents. They weren’t good and I just often find myself thinking ‘what if’. What if it could have been better? What if my mum had been able to come in and take me? What if I could call her my mum and not ‘Rita’? Just…so little of that can change for me. I have so many ‘what if’s’ as most people do but I…I get lost in them all the time, especially now.”  
  
Giving her a gentle kiss, he sighed, “…This ‘what if’ I can change. And while I can promise nothing of myself or what my insecurities will lead me to, I’d…I’d like to rectify one of them by asking you to come be with me once more. And I know you want a place for your horses so I would rather you just save the money you have to buy such a property so you can finally have that horseback training place you always wanted. Deal?”  
  
Teary eyed, she nodded rapidly and he smiled. “Great.”  
  
For as long as she lived, it’d hurt to know she had to suffer for twenty years of her life over her own fear. Twenty long, terrible, horrendous years with someone that belittled _her_ for his transgressions. Why, when Cheryl would come to visit, she never asked. Not once in the months Georgia had been here. Finally, just perplexed, she asked the woman why she didn’t ask of her brother or mum. Cheryl just blinked languidly. _“Didn’t they abandon me? I put them behind me like they did me. My family-Eiji, my daughter, my son, Dirk, Chika, Cam, everyone-- is right here.”  
  
_ …Yes. And she thought maybe she…had also been put behind them. Excited, gushing that she wanted to teach Amber immediately how to ride a horse now as Cam snickered, Georgia was so thankful that…that wasn’t another loss she had to take. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_It felt peculiar when Elam and Mint left for college. Elam technically didn’t have to stay on campus, the commute not that far, but he said considering he was the only one that had any stake on him waking up on time for classes, he needed to be as close as possible. Dirk had agreed wholeheartedly but Rena thought it was endearing Chika looked so troubled.  
  
“They will all leave one day, Dirk” she had said sadly.  
  
“Oh, mum” Dirk cooed, hugging her, “They are your clingy ass lads and I promise you that they will be by here so much when they strike out on their own, it’ll be sickening.” _

_Rena had to laugh when Chika hit his arm, leering then, but, well, when October struck and indeed Elam came by five days out of the seven, Chika had remarked plainly, ‘I saw you less when you lived here’. They were a good family.  
  
In November, there was that holiday again. ‘Thanksgiving’. Chika’s close relatives gathered, her mum and dad, her uncles, and her grandfathers and grandmother. Rena had asked if perhaps the Grandfather Mark didn’t have a wife to which Chika groaned. “No, no, I have two grandmothers. Grandmama Julia is just…a free spirit.”  
  
Oh. Liam had just shrugged when she asked him, “Nah, I can’t say I’m very close to her. Not like Grandmama Rosa, Grandmama Popuri, or Grandmama Dana. Just a very busy woman, I suppose.”  
  
Rena was a bit surprised considering how close everyone else was but she supposed every family had someone like that. Chihaya, the woman in question’s son, just rolled his eyes when he happened to overhear them. “My mother is not the kind of person that ties down. It’s cool but at the same time she consistently leaves behind a family she decided to start when she didn’t like to be tied down. I don’t think it was fair to do to Lia or I but…well, dad pulled it together for Lia.”  
  
Chihaya…often times sounded like he was just a little bit like her. Like he was once questioning his place in the world at the result of someone close to them. Mark, as an aside, mumbled an apology to his son as if he knew he hadn’t ‘pulled it together’ for Chihaya… _

_She smiled and sat down, Chika bringing out the turkey this year. Eiji, also present, hooted. “Confusingly delicious dry poultry!”  
  
“My turkey is never dry, prick.”  
  
Chihaya snickered as Chika lightly plucked Eiji. Cheryl smirked that Eiji wouldn’t care if he was eating sawdust, he’d eat it so he wasn’t a good judge of cuisine. Eiji also seemed like Chihaya sometimes. At times it appeared he didn’t know how to take…kindness. She’d heard things about his father but apparently they, like Chihaya and his father, were now on good terms… _

_Kaoru smiled at his wife who excitedly gushed about pie. It had been nice, baking all day with Mint, Chika, and Georgia. Dirk had offered to cook as well along with Liam and Elam but Chika suggested they all just go get a tree for Christmas. ‘More so to get them out of the house, I’ve never put up a Christmas tree this early’, she groaned. ‘I can’t have that many cooks in the kitchen.’_

_Georgia laughed, “You just have good lads, Chika.”  
  
Christmas. She could get presents! She had money! It…it was so wonderful. _

_Chika smiled when…well, ‘Russell Bow Wow Rover’ sauntered into the kitchen with Amory. Liam had mentioned that his grandparents were going to bring his mum’s dog. Rena had imagined another dog like Amory as she had yet to visit them…what Chihaya and Rosa brought was not Amory, however. She had actually had a mini heart attack because he seemed more like a bear than dog. It was endearing to see Chika get so excited though, the dog standing to some insane height to hug her and Dirk. Dirk and Georgia gushed and called him ‘Lord Rover’. Liam informed her that the dog had been with his mum since she was THREE. Just…wow. Rena raised a brow but also smiled because Chika had set up a small table for the dogs as well with fancy dog bowls. Chihaya had smirked. “My weird ass child.”  
  
Georgia squeezed Cam’s hand, whispering something to him to which he nodded to. Togetherness. Family…dogs… _

_“Dirk, while most of my family isn’t particularly religious, would you like to say a formation of grace?” Chika questioned, taking a seat beside her husband.  
  
“Um…maybe.”  
  
Rena had just wanted to see it. She was denied church as she was deemed a heathen for the sins of her mother. In August, she asked Dirk in private which church he attended for she would like to go see it. Dirk had seemed shocked. She supposed he had not gone to church in some time either but he, Cheryl, Georgia, and Cam got together for the venture. “Us Galeton types probably need to see the difference, honestly.”  
  
And it was nice. Cam and Georgia were just bewildered. “They didn’t tell us we were going to Hell once. They didn’t even mention Hell.”  
  
Cheryl seemed perplexed as well. “…I mean, it was more geared toward the good works part, not the…do as the man says or you will enter eternal damnation.”  
  
“Yes…” Dirk murmured, “Strange.”  
  
Chika had been surprised by the visit, as had Liam. “I mean—I don’t mean to say it’s not possible—anything’s possible! It just doesn’t seem plausible so I…”  
  
“Darling, I won’t ask you to go to church” Rena had assured. At most, she wasn’t sure she was that driven, just…it was a nice place to think, she’d found.  
  
Bless him, Liam said he’d like to go with her on occasion. She knew he was just doing it for her though. They were a…giving family.  
  
She smiled softly when they went around the table and gave some sentiments about what they felt thankful about. It wasn’t present at the dinner Liam had in Galeton but she was most certain those people weren’t very thankful for anything. It was as it always had been. This person’s daughter married this person’s son for status and let it be so. That child’s mother ran away from her abusive husband, she is a stain on society. No, thankfulness wasn’t to be found there. Only when one left. _

_“Mummy, isn’t this really a bad holiday? Didn’t America steal this land?” Vera questioned when it was her turn.  
  
Eh? Chika blinked, “Well, yes, and it is important to remember that many suffered. We need to recall our history but we also can come together as a family. Not all families are like ours and together often. Some need moments like this to be free to spend time with their loved ones.”  
  
“Yes, and, after dinner, we will go spend that family time in line at a Best Buy trying to buy a 90 inch television from people who had to come to work after” snorted Elam.  
  
“You shut your face, dragonborn, that’s forty percent the reason I came over here” Eiji pointed indignantly.  
  
Chika smirked at them as Chihaya stroked his chin, murmuring thoughtfully ’90 inches, ay…’. “All THAT aside, let’s take at least this MOMENT to be thankful.”  
  
Vera gushed that she was thankful for ‘space’, ‘that her Liam-nii was home this time and that he brought Rena’, and various specific relatives before saying Kazu and him planning to build the space ship they were going to fly. Kazu nodded to this and Kaoru slightly groaned. Chika and Felicity sent him a look. What?  
  
“All right, this is out of hand. There’s too many people at this table. The dogs have eaten and gone. Let’s eat” Chihaya grunted.  
  
Rena couldn’t help giggle when Mark smacked Chihaya’s shoulder and scolded his son for being so rude. Lia, apparently Chika’s far younger aunt, teased that he just whispered a similar sentiment to her.  
  
Liam snickered as the macaroni and cheese was passed to him. Rena…would have been embarrassed to voice it aloud but she was so thankful for all of them. All of them. Dirk, Chika, Elam, Mint, Vera…Liam. Just…Liam. _

_She kissed his cheek and took the bowl as he passed it to her. In the back of her mind, she thought about her parents again. Did…her mother do or have something like this? Was…was she thankful to have escaped without her?_

_Did…it matter anymore?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_ “Orland!”  
  
Leann de Chevalier Sainte-Coquille glowered as she held her youngest daughter, Karina Steffenson. The nine month old was nibbling on a teething ring, her platinum hair up in two pigtails. She’d been up _all night_ with her child and this— _asshole_ was sitting on the couch, eating chips so nonchalantly it immediately rankled her completely.  
  
Orland munched loudly before looking to her in the most absent manner. She was ready to stab him. “What?”  
  
“Will you please— _please_ help me with Karina? Just _holding_ her would be a help. I am _exhausted_.”  
  
Orland scoffed, flipping channels, “So am I! I went and worked for fifteen hours, remember? I have to pay for the roof over our head.”  
  
In disbelief, she snarled, “I _understand_ but you don’t help even when you _don’t_ work fifteen hours! Please, just an _hour_ so I can get some things done.”  
  
“My mom didn’t need my dad to lift a finger.”  
  
…Oh _really_? Gritting her teeth, she had to pause to count back from twenty. Oh _really_? He went in _this_ direction, huh? “Your papa did not _have_ to lift a finger, that is very correct. However, he _does_. He _helps your mother_ because he _loves_ her. Don’t you dare use your unequivocally more helpful father—who will even come by to help take of his granddaughter more than her own _father—_ to cushion your _incompetence._ ” 

That got his attention. “Incompetence? Is it _my_ incompetence or _yours_? Your ex-husband did all the s—t with Amber so now you don’t know what the f—k you’re doing. Maybe you should have just stayed with him!”  
  
Leann swallowed hard, glaring at him. That was…some of the problem. Yes, she took care of her first daughter in her infant stage but, also yes, Cam was there for most of it. He took care of Amber especially when…when she was here with this… _bastard._ He took care of her pretty much 85 percent of the time _now_. And Orland…wouldn’t even hold his daughter for an hour to help her.  
_  
_ “…Maybe I should have.”  
  
Orland’s eyes widened as she marched upstairs, getting her green suitcase and throwing clothes for her and Karina in. None of it matched, she knew, not the way she would have meticulously wanted it to but she didn’t care. Not anymore. She…she had to go.  
  
“Wait, Leann, what the hell are you doing?”  
  
Leann sniffed as she came down the steps, juggling their child and the bag. If this was the way he wanted to play it, she’d…she’d go home. She…she didn’t need him. And, as much as it hurt, he was correct about one thing. 

She may have made a mistake.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Mum-ma.”  
  
…Hard to escape back home when this wasn’t home anymore, it seemed.  
  
Leann wearily paid their Uber driver, almost telling him to ‘wait there’ after this long hell of a few hours. She flew back to Boston, thinking to go home to her papas, Max and Miru de Sainte-Coquille, only to find the two were out of the country to begin with with Aunt Rosa and Uncle Chihaya. They advised she could get a key from her cousin, Chika Middleton. However, she nor her brood were at home right now and wouldn’t be for some hours. So, aside from going back to Japan, that left her two options: a hotel or…  
  
She sighed gravely, shivering a bit in the early December weather as she rang the doorbell of the yellow townhouse. Just for a few hours. A nap. It was shameful but this also wouldn’t be the first time she sought him out for help. Just…after what she did? To keep coming here? He…he probably thought she was pathetic. Or worse, maybe he thought they’d come back together.  
  
Leann looked up as the door started to open, prepared to greet her probably grouchy ex-husband.  
  
Instead, she came face to face with Georgia Ainsworth.  
  
The woman on the other side probably mirror duplicated her expression of absolute and total disbelief. Leann could barely… _think_. What…what was she _doing here_? Wasn’t she trapped in Galeton? Why—why was she _here specifically_?  
  
“Georgia, dear, who—Leann?”  
  
Swallowing, she glanced to the blond. He looked aggravated a lot over the last few years, understandably. More tired, tensed. Today though? Perhaps the first time she’d seen him in his own environment and not just trading off Amber in the past few weeks? He…he looked at peace.  
  
…What the hell was _going on_?  
  
“Why, _whatever_ are you doing?” Cam demanded hotly, “Why do you have that poor thing out here in the cold without a _jacket_?”  
  
Leann’s eyes narrowed when Georgia seemed startled as Cam reached out, Karina actually reaching for him with a smile, “Camcam.”  
  
“Hello, beautiful. Come here, you poor dear, and let’s get you warmed up. I tell your mum all the time to keep you bundled up but I swear.”  
  
Cam took Karina and sort of edged Georgia back to allow her in. Leann wasn’t sure she was prepared for these implications. “It waz…a bit impromptu, our vizit.”  
  
“That’s still no reason to let poor Karina get sick” Cam huffed, taking a throw from the couch and wrapping it around Karina.  
  
Leann watched after him as he went to sit by the fire, speaking to Karina. That was the saddest of truths, really. Her ex, the one she cheated on with the father of her second child, saw on one occasion when she was bringing back Amber that she was completely exhausted. He offered to watch Karina and let her catch up on her rest. Every once and a while, he’d do the same, usually just coming to Japan and staying at the pub. Her _ex-husband_ helped her more than Orland.  
  
…But this? Leann glanced toward Georgia who seemed both perplexed and peeved. “Well, zis is a surprize. I wazn’t expecting to see you again, especially zo young.”  
  
“…I managed to get out” Georgia answered shortly.  
  
Yes, and right back here with Cam, it seemed. That’s why he looked so ‘relaxed’. Cam…had his true love back. Pursing her lips, she settled her suitcase near the door and walked over toward Cam. “Cameron, my papaz are away. Do you think we can sleep on Amber’z floor until zey return?” 

Cam raised a brow, “Well, I did get Amber a bigger bed so I’m sure she won’t mind sharing with you both. You’re not arguing with him again, are you?”  
  
“Zis could be it, Cam, I may leave him zis time.”  
  
Naturally her ex rolled his eyes because this wasn’t the first time this topic came up. Not even the fifth, really, it was almost every other month. “I have no comment on that.”  
  
He shouldn’t. She left him for a man that was too lazy to get off his ass and help with his own daughter. And it wasn’t as if Orland was _against_ having children. He was the one that was very _for_ it. But she supposed he was ‘for it’ as long as she did everything and he just brought home money. Cam…knew from his experience how important it was to be involved. And Leann had taken that very much for granted.  
  
Leann shrugged, sitting on the chair he had by the fireplace and blinking as her daughter looked more comfortable with her…slightly not even stepfather than her own patriarch. Karina had her hands rested on Cam’s as she sat in his lap, content. Maybe…that had been her problem. She assumed…too much in that he’d be available should she need him.  
  
“Cam.”  
  
Looking up at Georgia, she found the woman rather aggressively pulling on her coat. Cam frowned, “You going out?”  
  
“Yes, I will be back later” she answered gruffly.  
  
“Okay. Be safe.”  
  
Okay. Leann looked to Cam as he moved to sit on the couch, his back probably warm from the fire. He smiled at Karina as she jabbered at him. “You know she’z juz going to complain to Chika and demand what iz going on.”  
  
“That’s her right” he assured, shrugging, “It’s not even uncommon here, Leann, but _especially_ in the villages we come from, it’s unheard of to be on good terms with one’s ex-spouse. Not to mention gossiping workers revealed what occurred between us. I suppose she figured there were still hard feelings.”  
  
“Well, I imagine there are _some_.”  
  
Cam just smirked lightly, “I’m not always a good person, no. But you are the mother of my child and, strange as it is, we were together longer than I was with Georgia. I…am a bit bitter but I do what’s best for Amber.”  
  
She watched him as he stood, cooing to Karina he was going to get her a nice cup of warm milk. “I know you’re a good perzon, Cameron. I’m really imprezzed that after what both she and _I_ did to you, you can tolerate either of uz.”  
  
“It has been a bit of a challenge. And I’m uncertain if the trust will ever fully return but…”  
  
He never finished the sentiment but she got it. She got to stick around because she had mothered his child. Had she not, had she been cheating with Orland, she’d probably never have seen Cameron Daugherty again. Georgia, a woman with no more connection to him than coming from the same backward village? He…completely tolerated again because he loved her. 

…She’d messed up. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_“CHIKA! DIRK!”  
  
_ “Uh oh” Dirk remarked drolly, not looking up from his tablet. 

Chika frowned and glanced up as Georgia stormed into the house, her face _irate_ and her fists balled. Chika greatly disliked déjà vu moments for, while her memory had improved substantially because she had to remember things for her children, she couldn’t remember when something had happened or not. This seemed like déjà vu though. “What is the matter, Georgia?” 

The woman paced in front of them, “Leann. Leann came to Cam today and he wasn’t even—even _slightly mad or angry or anything reasonable_! He was holding her child!”  
  
Oh. Chika glanced at her phone. She had text Leann back to say that her and Dirk’s tasks had ended earlier than previously thought. She guessed she was busy speaking to Cam-nii. “Well, Cam-nii is very forgiving, Georgia, you know that.”  
  
“But to be _that_ nice!?” she threw her hands up, “He may as well have offered her slippers!”  
  
“Georgia…” Dirk droned, still not looking up, “I think you’re imagining Galeton into this situation where had Leann cheated on her husband in the community she would have probably been _stoned_. While she did a pretty horrendous thing cheating on him, they are both parents and the situation is already stunted for Amber. Mum and dad don’t need to be getting into fist fights on top of having their daughter transitioning from one country to another. Cam has processed this situation as a responsible father.”  
  
Chika could tell something about this irritated Georgia. “And I’m sure you think that I can’t process that not being a parent?”  
  
“Georgia, please. I am sure you can ‘process’ it but I think you need to accept that they are actually on good terms.”  
  
“I assume you are more comfortable with the idea they are on bad terms, however” Chika cleared her throat.  
  
Falling silent, she slowly sat down and folded her hands. She dropped her head for a moment before whispering, “She…has more history. She’d been with Cam longer than I was able to be with him and freely so. They have a _child_. A child that Cam adores more than anyone in this universe. That’s what she was able to give him and…and here I am, showing up all these years later, having allowed him to be shunned after professing to love him so much. And apparently she is on the fritz with Orland too?”  
  
“Wait, wait” Dirk raised a hand, finally sitting up straight, “…Georgia, Cam will not be hooking back up with Leann, I can pretty much promise you _that_.”  
  
“He ‘hooked back up’ with me, didn’t he?”  
  
Dirk bit his lip and Chika waved a hand, “I’d like some coffee, Dirk. Would you make me some?”  
  
“A-Ah, yes.”  
  
She was often pleased she had a husband that understood her poor attempts at getting him to give her a moment with someone. Chika patted the now vacant spot and Georgia groaned, “Chika--”  
  
“I am a ‘mum’ and there are habits I simply have now. We need to have a chat. Come sit.”  
  
With a sigh, Georgia slouched into the spot, pouting petulantly. Chika tilted her head, saying softly, “It was brought up twice in regards to both of them. Leann spoke to me and told me that she often feared Cam was still attached to you. Cam-nii spoke to Dirk and advised there were times he thought he was too and that Leann was caught up on Orland. I think the way things have gone that both of their concerns were valid. To be perfectly honest with you, I did not believe Cam-nii would ever come to forgive you given his bitterness and that he was able to progress to this level of trust after everything is amazing to me. I will not tell you that neither of them ever loved one another but I do believe they’re where they want to be.”  
  
Georgia leaned back and nodded softly, “…It sounds good, Chika, really it does. But…I am a bit selfish, I know. I know I will not like that he still is so chummy with her. Just I know that at least some of that is for Amber’s sake and I’m in disbelief I feel so aggravated about them not being asses to one another in front of their child. Like Dirk said, they’re doing the perfectly right thing.”  
  
“Georgia, I’m still jealous of Gretel from over twenty years ago” Chika said dryly, “Dirk never did one romantic deed with her and he even admits it wasn’t romantic feelings but something internally irks me. Our nature and feelings have to be taken for what they are. It is merely how we handle them that is crucial. I don’t expect you to go and give Cam ultimatums about the relationship or advise he needs to act less friendly with his ex-wife.”  
  
“No, of course not! I…blimey, you’re right. I don’t have to like it but it is what it is, as it were. Amber’s such a sweetie, she deserves nothing but to see positivity around her. I…I’ll work through it.”  
  
“If you have trouble doing so, you know you always have a bed available” Chika assured.  
  
Georgia smiled, resting her head on Chika’s shoulder, “I know. You’re all so good to me. I so often wish I’d…gotten to be here with you all.”  
  
“It would have been nice. But we will continue to make up time now.”  
  
Nodding in agreement, Georgia blinked when Dirk brought in her coffee and tea for them. She teased that perhaps she was becoming a proper ‘Yank’ too and wanted coffee. “Rubbish!” Dirk scoffed.  
  
Chika smiled as well as the two swatted at each other before pursing her lips. Picking up her phone, she quickly text to Leann to ‘behave’. Georgia would try her hardest to get past this. It took Chika some time to forgive her cousin but she did. However, Chika realized as they talked that often she made it sound as if Cam was some sort of fallback. No. He was not going to continue to be her second option, he was a human being. Leann insisted she _didn’t_ think that but Chika knew better. Even if Leann didn’t acknowledge or realize, that’s what she was banking on should Orland fail. 

…Which was also déjà vu in a way. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Cam, dinner iz ready.”  
  
Cameron Daugherty glanced over his shoulder, frowning some, when Leann peeked out of his kitchen. Strange, really. She came here seeming exhausted but suddenly she perked up and insisted she make him dinner. Georgia had just returned and had had dinner with Chika and Dirk. She was curled up on the couch, reading a book, while he played with Karina. The brunette…hadn’t said much.  
  
“All right…” he drawled, smiling toward Georgia, “You sure you don’t want a bit, love?”  
  
“I’m all right” she assured drearily.  
  
Yeesh. Rising to his feet, he walked into the kitchen and sniffed. Ah, the shrimp chili and curry salad. And…? His brows rose when he noted the pot of tom yum goong, literally his favorite food from when Chika introduced it all those years ago. Actually, all of these were his favorites? “What’s all this, Leann?”  
  
“Well, you are so graciously letting me stay, zo I wanted to make your favoritez!”  
  
Uh huh. “Thanks, I guess. Amber should be home soon though and she doesn’t much care for spicy food the way I do.”  
  
“I made her meunière” she assured.  
  
Karina wandered after her mother, the woman smiling down at her, “Soon, big zizter will be home, Karina. Are you excited?”  
  
“Oui!”  
  
Cam looked up, startled, as he sat at the table, “…Oui? You’re teaching her French?”  
  
“Amber certainly won’t. She zounds like you and Dirk.”  
  
But she didn’t _live_ in France. Unless…? Georgia walked into the kitchen, suddenly going to the wine chiller and pulling out a bottle of that wine that led to them being…together again. Oh dear. “Would you like some, Cam? Leann?”  
  
“Oh, certainly” Leann blinked.  
  
Strange. Leann set his plate before him before picking Karina up, making her a small bowl of meunière. Sitting at his opposite side, she blew on the fish and fed a bit to Karina. He smiled at the little one, often reminded of when his dear Faye was that small. Soon…soon, the hormones. He was dreading it deeply.  
  
Georgia was taking a sip of wine when Leann looked up at them, blinking, “Zo will you two be having children?”  
  
Georgia choked immediately and Cam gave Leann a look, “Leann, we just got back together after years. We’re at ‘getting to know each other’ again stage. Children are probably Stage 4.”  
  
“Y-Yes” Georgia hacked, rubbing her chest.  
  
His ex nodded solemnly, “Zat is smart. I think I jumped to Stage 4 in Stage 2 and it iz not serving me well.”  
  
“Do you want _me_ to speak to Orland?” Cam grunted.  
  
Leann smirked, giving Karina a green bean, “Dependz, are you going to speak or fight?”  
  
“You know I can’t make promises” he droned.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she shrugged absently, “It won’t do any good. I have zome decisionz to make.”  
  
Hmm? Before he could ask, he heard the door open. Ah. Cam smiled when Amber skipped in, still just his happy little girl, “Hello, darling.”  
  
“Ah! Hi, daddy! Hi, Georgia! Mama? What are you doing here?”  
  
“Hello to you too” smirked Leann, opening her arm to accept the child’s embrace. “I am viziting for a few dayz. Do you mind if Karina and I stay in your room?”  
  
“Yay!”  
  
Amber eagerly took her younger sister to feed her as Leann got up to make them plates. Cam had to wonder though…what was Leann thinking? ‘Decisions’?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Liam Middleton rested his temple against the window pane of their little getaway in the attic. Amory was sitting in his lap, his longtime canine best friend quite aware when he came home that something was wrong. Ren was still at work as were his parents and he was glad for that. He…needed this time alone to reflect.  
  
“…I don’t know what to do, Amory” he whispered, “I just don’t know what to do. I’ve messed up. I’ve messed up good.”  
  
The Corgi whimpered and Liam closed his eyes, wishing it wasn’t gloomy out. As clichéd as it was, seeing a bit of sunshine may have felt a little more inspiring than the gray cold. Gray, cold, dead. Sounded like his life.  
  
He stared as slowly but surely everyone started to arrive back home. He smiled softly when Rena Middleton arrived, jumping out of her car and rushing toward the door. She often said it was cold in England but this sort of cold hurt her very bones. For her…for her, it was worth it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he tried to smile when the door opened and she came up the steps. “Liam, dear?”  
  
“Welcome home, lovey” he greeted.  
  
She sat beside him on the trunk, giving him a kiss as she rubbed her hands. “Blimey, it’s so cold. What are you doing home so early though? I thought you didn’t get off until six.”  
  
Liam grimaced, “I…I wasn’t feeling up to it today so I just left a bit early.”  
  
Ah, his lovely spouse, she looked alarmed. “But you don’t get sick. Are you sick?”  
  
“No!” he laughed some, standing and setting Amory on the floor, “I just got a little dispirited, is all. I just needed to come and spend a little time to recollect myself.”  
  
Amory stood on his hind paws to stand near Rena. She pet the dog’s head, raising a brow, “…Is it about that form you filled out?”  
  
“…Yea.”  
  
He didn’t want to talk about it so he escaped downstairs. Alas, it probably would have been better to stay with Ren. Downstairs, apparently Elam had even shown up, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Liam swallowed as his twin looked excited, taking off his coat as their mother returned from putting on her leisure clothing. “Liam! I heard the Boston acceptance letters went out today! Did you get an email?”  
  
Da perked up, resting on the couch, “Ah yes, they did go out today!”  
  
Liam wanted the floor to swallow him. Pursing his lips, he meandered into the kitchen instead of responding. He hoped they’d leave him at that. Nope, Elam, mum, and da followed. Oh, and terrific, Vera was in here. Yep, he’d cornered himself.  
  
“Well?” Elam, of all people, asked hopefully.  
  
To complete his humiliation audience, Ren came down with Amory. Tapping his fingers on the counter, he took a few moments before remarking, “They rejected me. All three schools.”  
  
Boston College, University of Massachusetts Amherst, his grandmum’s alma mater, and New York University, for kicks. All three said they appreciated his attempt but no. He…he cornered himself.  
  
He’d known about UMass and New York since yesterday so he held out hope for Boston where Mint and Elam were going. Nope, the letter came nice and easy: no, you will not be attending our facility.  
  
“W-What do you mean?” Elam rasped, “All three? That’s not possible!”  
  
Liam didn’t say anything to that and da looked _pissed_. “So you do your time, don’t have a felony or assault charge on your record, but they still will reject you?”  
  
“Seems so.”  
  
Knowing his somewhat haughty father, he walked off in a huff to probably call and become like a series of parents that believed their children ought to go to any school they wanted. Rena gazed at him weakly like she didn’t know what to say. Elam had just turned completely white, probably just a matter of time before he flustered and burst into tears.  
  
Ah, but mum. She walked over and hugged him around the neck. “I know you are concerned, my Liam, and this dismissal is concerning. I…I, like your father, do not understand, with the set of circumstances your path took, what you could have done any better. That being said, we will overcome this logically. We face obstacles and they’re daunting, I know very well. Do not fret.”  
  
He swallowed that, trying also not to cry. “I-I guess I’ll try to get in at the community college until then, mum.”  
  
Chika nodded and kissed his forehead, “I am proud of you. Do not take this to heart, it says nothing about the person you are. Here, let me try to get your father off the phone.”  
  
Elam was dead silent before slowly slinking away. Liam figured he’d have to get up the spirit to tell him it was okay. He may not be able to do his now dream job for the rest of his existence or until time overlooked what he was doing in high school but, so be it. Rena rushed suddenly and hugged his waist. “I…I do not understand your feelings but I understand you’re sad. I’m sorry. I-I want to do more for you.”  
  
“Don’t be silly, love” he murmured softly, kissing the top of her head, “…I knew it wouldn’t be easy. I allowed everyone’s optimism around me to get the total better of me. I will struggle and accept it.”  
  
So he said fearfully and anxiously. Vera was peeling a mandarin orange, humming, “I betcha they don’t know how great you are, Liam-nii.”  
  
Ah, his darling pumpkin princess. He smiled at her, walking to the wine chiller to get a drink, “Oh really?”  
  
“Yea! You should send them your work next time. I’m gonna send NASA my rocket once I build it!”  
  
Vera just made him swell with pride he had such a smart baby sister. Pouring himself and Rena a bit of white wine, he paused. But… 

…If he went to community college, got his associates degree, and started a research paper, perhaps…just perhaps he could submit it in order to prove his interests. It was the longer road but perhaps, just perhaps, if he really showed his passion it’d…help ever so slightly.  
  
Rena rubbed his back as he sat on the barstools and pondered over if any of this was worth it. “I…think we can be comfortable with me just working odd jobs, Ren.”  
  
“Yes, but you yourself would never be comfortable with the fact you never attained the job you wanted in some fashion” Rena insisted, looking him in the face, “…Liam?”  
  
“Yea?”  
  
“I love you. And I don’t want you to feel defeated. Perhaps one day I will be able to say it the way your mum does and give you great comfort but I also am proud of you. You’ve…you’ve given up much to make my life wonderful and I know you’ll have what you desire.”  
  
He flustered, hugging her waist and miserably resting his head on her shoulder. His darling wife…she believed in him, his pumpkin princess believed in him, and his mum and da believed in him. Elam had…misguided belief but it was genuine. Ugh, he’d have to go comfort the guy for _him_ not getting into college. His ever emotional twin. 

He…was in a corner but he’d back his way out, so help him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Cameron Daugherty hugged his pillow, stretching his legs out a bit more before yawning, feeling arms wrap around his waist. Generally it was Georgia…_

_…Today, however, it did not feel like Georgia. It also didn’t feel unfamiliar either. Opening his eyes slowly, he glanced over his shoulder. Leann.  
  
“…You get lost?”  
  
His ex-wife rested her ear against his back, quiet. Where was Georgia? It was two in the morning. “Don’t fret. Your wife iz at Chika’z.”  
  
“Okay. Now, you…?”  
  
She made a face. “Can I admit zee horrible truth, Cam? The truth iz I thought you’d always be here for me, like zome sort of backup plan. Zeeing you with Georgia, I have to face the factz: you’re happy with her. You were only ever happy with her.”  
  
“You have some nerve” Cam scoffed, turning over, “All right, Leann, I have done some soul-searching and I do realize that, yes, part of me never got over Georgia. I regretted not doing more to get her back or remove her from that situation. I regretted I didn’t have her. Sometimes. The other times? The other times I was with you for close to TWENTY YEARS. Do you understand that, Leann? Twenty years? I don’t ‘settle’ for twenty years, Leann, I’ve never had anything to hold on to unless I wanted to.”  
  
Leann stared at him drearily, “When your parents came, I realized how expendable people could be for you, Cam. I underztand completely now, from what you’ve said and how zey behave now, that zey are not here for you but for guilt so my anger was unwarranted. I…I can’t zay why I got discomforted by your ability to turn people away.”  
  
Cam’s eyes widened and he slowly looked to the ceiling. “…I did want to fix this, Leann, I did say if you stopped seeing Orland, we could make it.”  
  
“You said ‘I want a home for my daughter’, not ‘I want you to keep being my wife’.”  
  
…Oh. He stared at her and Leann covered her face, sighing deeply, “But in the same vein, I did go and sleep with my ex while married to you. I did not discuzz my insecurities, mostly because I did not know what zey were, but zat does not mean I go sleep with my ex. I destroyed us and that’z my burden. It iz also my burden that I have struck out twice.”  
  
“Twice?”  
  
“Orland called today. He demanded when I would be home. Usually that is enough, yes? That’s usually all he haz to say for me to come home. Then I started to think about it: he callz and I run back to him. He doez not extend any change or promize to try to make himself better, he just sayz ‘come home’. Today, I asked if he would change, would help with Karina, would help me around the houze, to make thiz a home like I had with my papas, with you. When I asked before I left, he said maybe I shouldn’t have left you if I wanted those thingz. My first thought waz ‘maybe he’s right’. Now? I realized…that was his answer.”  
  
“And I will gladly go beat him into a different mindset” Cam offered, glowering. _

_“You don’t ‘beat’ being a parent into someone, Cam” Leann smirked lightly, “I made a bad choice to procreate with him. I love my Karina and I would trade nothing for her but I imagine it iz like how you felt with Amber: the perzon I had my beloved child with iz garbage.”  
  
“Leann--”  
  
She clapped her hands, appearing resolute, “So! I will go back to Japan, rezign from Aoi, and I will move to France.”  
  
Cam was stunned. “France? Why--”  
  
“One of my old classmates iz starting a line there, he azked me to come join, and I think it iz the perfect opportunity for me to start over, non?”  
  
He didn’t know what to say. She turned over and rested her head on his chest, murmuring, “I am glad you found someone zat, dezpite being married to another, never wavered from you. I envy her.”  
  
Hesitant, he hugged her shoulder and kissed her forehead, “…I’ll admit to you and you alone this, Leann, but…as time has progressed, I often feel my ‘forgiveness’ is a burden. For in truth, at times I do find myself ready to forgive her—my mum. Ask me those ten years ago if I’d have thought of her in any such capacity and I would have yelled until my ears bled instead. I-I can’t bring myself to forgive her for it’s not what they deserve. And no matter that it shan’t happen again where we’re together, I…I will always love you. Don’t ever feel you’re alone in this world. I’m…I’m at the very least always your friend.”  
  
Leann smiled at him and, startling him into a near heart attack, gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. “Don’t be zo flirty or I’ll fight her for you.”  
  
“T-That’s--”  
  
“I love you too. And zat is why I want you and Georgia to work through your stages and be happy. I only want the best for you.”  
  
He watched as she stood, stretching, “Well, let me get back to the girlz. It may be a while while I am settling in before Amber can come to vizit. I will make sure she haz her own room and everything juz like you did. And I will want you and Georgia to vizit too.”  
  
“Well, I look forward to it” he smiled softly.  
  
With a wink, she blew him a kiss and sauntered out of the room. Rubbing his eyes, he smiled wearily. If Georgia hadn’t come back, if they weren’t together, he was a hundred percent sure he’d have slept with her right then and there. He lacked some sort of…sanity, it seemed.  
  
…Everyone was starting over. Georgia and he, however, getting through the stages? It’d…be tough for him to reach that for her. While he was astonished with himself for wanting to forgive Rita, that still took ten years. Ten years was no longer quite as long as it once was but it was no trivial amount of time. Georgia…may get sick of ‘them’. _

_And…that was her right. Time carried on regardless.  
  
_ “Thank you, Georgia Marie Ainsworth. I never dreamed I’d be put in time out past the age of ten but, well, here we are.”  
  
Georgia glared as she sat on the opposite end of the Middleton couch, Dirk on the other. He was grouchily tapping his knee, his chin rested in his raised palm. “Yea, well--”  
  
“No, no, there is no ‘yea, well’, lady, this was all your fault.”  
  
Fine. She pursed her lips as she leaned over and gazed out of the window. Yes, as of late, she’d felt quite aggravated. Even minute things whittled at her nerves and her restlessness certainly didn’t help that. Plus, for whatever reason, despite it being a year and some months since she’d been here, she developed heartburn. It was the devil’s work and no one could tell her otherwise. 

What frustrated her the most, however? Cam Daugherty.  
  
Georgia was terrified when Leann apparently left Orland, the one she cheated on Cam with. Perhaps it was just years of vindictiveness but she only imagined it served the woman right. Alas, Leann picked up, moved to France, and while she’d dropped in several times over the year, today? Today, she invited Amber _and_ Cam to her home in France. While she understood her boyfriend was going to naturally go with Amber, she didn’t think he’d go to stay the week.  
  
That was just it, however. Cameron Daugherty never gave her one reason not to trust him, especially after everything they’d gone through. So, he would call or text to ask how she was and tell her things about the trip and she would just smile and nod. Three days in? She was here, getting into screaming matches with the closest person she had to a sibling over jello, and being put into ‘quiet time’ by his wife. Chika was very much a mum.  
  
She rested her head against the arm of the chair, holding her sides. To make it worse, she felt ill. And she hadn’t had her ‘lady’s day’ yet so perhaps that’s why she was so dischuffed…  
  
Chika came down the steps, Vera skipping behind her. “Dirk, you are allowed out of quiet time. Vera would like to visit the library.”  
  
Dirk smiled some though still sulky, “Am I only allowed out of ‘quiet time’ because of Vera?”  
  
“Indeed, she made a case for you as many daughters will come to defend their papa” Chika said dryly.  
  
“That’s my girl!” Dirk gushed, swinging her up.  
  
The nearing six-year-old giggled as he kissed her cheeks. Chika rolled her eyes before holding out some money. “And here, you may go and obtain whatever jello you want but try to please not come to vulgarities with good friends over who gets the last strawberry.”  
  
“Yes’m” he smiled, giving her a kiss too.  
  
Georgia sulked petulantly as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, cooing that he might let her have a cup. Meh. It just tasted very good suddenly, the jiggly dessert. Watching the two leave, she frowned as Chika sat down on the couch. “You have been in very peculiar spirits lately, Georgia. Is everything well?”  
  
“It’s fine…”  
  
Chika gave her a knowing look, “Is it about Cam-nii?”  
  
“…Somewhat.”  
  
“Cam-nii is very much aware of the pain of being cheated on, Georgia, and I know that he would not do so to you. I am not going to pretend that he and Leann are lacking chemistry but Cam-nii has a moral compass.”  
  
Georgia huffed, standing, “So that’s all that’s keeping him on the straight and arrow? A moral compass?”  
  
“Cam-nii loves you as well, of course, but the fact that you are not taking into account that factor made me add additional information” Chika explained.  
  
Groaning, Georgia stared up at the ceiling before slumping back again. “…I guess I haven’t come to the acceptance that I regained his love, Chika. It’s all I could have ever hoped for having been married to Ash for over twenty years.”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
Feeling that damned heartburn start, she grumbled, “And I keep getting this terrible heartburn and backaches. He’s stressing me out, I tell you!”  
  
Chika’s brows furrowed pensively, “…Heartburn and backaches? How long has this been occurring?”  
  
“A month or two, I suppose” Georgia grimaced, rubbing the bone in her chest.  
  
Crossing her arms, Chika drawled, “Have you been to the doctor since you’ve been back here, Georgia?”  
  
Georgia gave her a look, “Love, I’ve _never_ been to the doctor here in the first place, remember?”  
  
With a loud groan, the woman stood, “Come on.”  
  
What? Georgia tried to insist that it was unnecessary, panic filling her being. No, they’d had village physicians that prescribed things like salt and lemon water for diseases and the like. She didn’t need to know what was actually wrong with her. However, just like all those years ago when Chika insisted Dirk go to the dentist to get his teeth cleaned, Chika wouldn’t accept her excuses. This week was hell. 

It was a strange process. She had to answer many personal questions about her life that she had never really considered. Family history and the like. She knew very little about such things, only that her mother died in childbirth. Georgia was mortified when they had her change into a ‘gown’ which was more like a button down shirt to be worn backward. The woman administering these tests was quite cheery and calming but Georgia still felt terrified and humiliated. This was supposed to be good?  
  
At long last, the woman left to get some tests done. Chika, bless and curse her, had been by her side the entire time. Georgia wanted to…fuss. “Was that truly necessary?”  
  
“I would say so. At the very least she may prescribe you something to rid you of your heartburn. There’s no need to suffer for no reason.”  
  
…Yes. Of course that was so. Georgia just had known no other way. 

Taking out her phone, she text Cam the news that Chika had finally gotten her to the doctor. He probably wouldn’t respond right away due to the time exchange but maybe she’d hear from him for longer than a few minutes… 

The lady walked in and smiled some, “Well, for someone your age that’s never seen a physician, I’d say you’re in great shape.”  
  
That surprised even her. After all those years of inhaling smoke and working with animals that were mostly wild? Chika frowned, “Even the heartburn is normal?”  
  
“Oh, well, that, not so much ‘normal’ but it’s a symptom. Are you aware you’re expecting?” the doctor asked.  
  
“Expecting what?” Georgia echoed, confused.  
  
The doctor smiled, raising a brow, “A baby.”  
  
…Huh? Georgia stared at the woman, prepared for her to laugh and say she was joking. It wasn’t a very good joke, that was for certain. Alas the woman stood, clapping, “Actually, while you’re here, let’s get an ultrasound.”  
  
A _what_? Georgia looked to Chika who stared back, stunned, “Georgia, you’re _pregnant_.”  
  
“Don’t be silly, Chika! I can’t be pregnant!”  
  
“I imagined you would not be either! Have you--…wait a moment, you said this is your first time seeing a physician. But…were you getting updates of the birth control implant in Galeton?”  
  
“…Update?”  
  
Chika groaned loudly and Georgia was _horrified_. “I-I had to _update it_? Like I _update my phone_?!”  
  
“It doesn’t have an infinite dosage of the medicine keeping you from getting pregnant, Georgia! It’s just a wonder Ash did not end up impregnating you, it only lasts upward of ten years!”  
  
Well, thank God he was over his attempts of trying to have sex with her by then! Georgia stood to pace, trembling, “P-Pregnant. Pregnant. I’m-I’m going to be a mum? Now? After all this time?”  
  
“I assumed, when the moment was more opportune, that you and Cam-nii would consider it.”  
  
They very much hadn’t! Cam actually sat down with her and asked how much she wanted one for he wasn’t sure he wanted another. She told him she’d think about it and, voila! Pregnant! Chika tilted her head, “You know you’re within your rights.”  
  
Georgia took a deep breath and sat down again. “…This was my dream, you know? To have Cam’s child. And to be honest, it’s been nice being a sort of step-mum to Amber. She’s such a quaint and loving child. I…I would like to have it.”  
  
“Then that is your will.” 

…Was it? Georgia wasn’t so sure now. There were so many doubts in their relationship already. She was a disgruntled he went to see his ex-wife with their child, after all. 

However, the…ultrasound, when she saw that little peanut shaped thing that may grow into someone that looked like the love of her life, she felt resolute. 

She was taking back her time.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Doctor?  
  
Cameron Daugherty had tried to focus after Georgia told him that via text. Doctor? Maybe it was Galeton habits dying hard but doctors weren’t usually a good thing. Leann assured that it was a good thing before mentioning something rather curious about Georgia’s birth control. He assumed she had it under control but Leann informed him that if she hadn’t been to the doctor before or purchased another from the Galeton black market, it should have long stopped working. Weird? 

Leann smirked when he grew antsy and advised he could leave to his beloved. He felt bad because they had been planning this for quite some time. Her house was a nice small quaint place, right next door to the location she would be working. Karina had a nanny and everything was cozy. Cam had to wonder though if Orland had made any effort to get her back. Leann scoffed, “ _Even if he did, he’d have to come to me. I’m no longer uprooting for him.”  
  
_ Still, for him not to even visit Karina? Apparently he barely sought visitation and that Leann would take Karina to _his parents_. His parents also thought he was being quite irresponsible… 

He figured she wouldn’t be at their home, probably taking up with Chika and Dirk. Coming to the door of the home, he rang the doorbell and looked around. It was warming up again, surprisingly. It’d be a year since she came back soon. Hard to believe after all this… 

Cam smiled when little Vera Middleton answered, the family hound by her side. “Hi, Uncle Cam.”  
  
“Hello, Beautiful” he greeted, “Is Georgia here?”  
  
She nodded, opening the door wider for him to enter. He looked around and raised a brow to find Chika and Georgia cuddled up, looking at something on the laptop. He…he was always glad Georgia had such a loyal chum. He felt often he may have failed her in that aspect. Clearing his throat, he entered the room. “Hello, ladies.”  
  
His girlfriend looked up, apparently startled, “C-Cam? Why are you back so early?”  
  
“I was worried about you” he sulked, “I mean, not to sound too still lost in Galeton ways but a doctor’s visit usually isn’t a good thing.”  
  
“I do hope one day you and Dirk won’t feel that way, Cam-nii” Chika said dryly, “There is nothing wrong with checking up on yourself.”  
  
Perhaps… Georgia bit her lip as Chika stood, resting the blanket that had been over their laps solely on hers. “I will make tea.”  
  
“Ah, thank you, love…”  
  
Cam walked over take Chika’s spot, giving Georgia a ginger kiss on the lips. “Well, with that in mind, I take it all is well?”  
  
“O-Oh, I’m apparently in very good shape for someone that has never seen a doctor before. Some of my vitamins are low but nothing that cannot be fixed” Georgia explained.  
  
He frowned. Vitamins… “Well, you let me know which and we’ll begin to eat more foods with them in it.”  
  
Georgia rubbed his hand, slowly looking up to him, “…I’m not being a hundred percent honest. There is one thing and I don’t know how you’ll take it.”  
  
…No. No, not after all this. “Are you sick?” he questioned, frantic.  
  
No, not after all this. Not after being forcibly separated and forcibly married and failing to move on. Not after all that. Georgia rapidly shook her head. “N-No. Do…do not be angry, I failed to realize it. I ought to have spoken with Chika as she’s far more knowledgeable of such matters but it just completely skipped my mind.”  
  
What? “Cameron, I’m pregnant with your baby.”  
  
He stared at her blankly. Nothing was processing in his head whatsoever. “Come again?”  
  
“I’m pregnant.”  
  
…Oh. He slowly looked around, almost expecting Dirk and Chika to pop out to declare this a joke. No such thing, he was just left with the silence of the fact he and Georgia were going to be parents.  
  
“I-I would like to keep it, Cam…”  
  
Pressing his hands together, he nodded. “…I wasn’t imagining we’d have to have such a conversation as this. I guess we always…ran the risk when we were younger. Just now…”  
  
She bit her lip, her amber eyes growing heavy, “You don’t want it.”  
  
“It’s not that, Georgia” he sighed gravely, “I guess I was just thinking it’d be you, Amber, and I. A new babe casts a whole other dynamic to our relationship that we’ve never even slightly had to face together. I’ll love it eternally but I thought the diapers were over…”  
  
Smirking, she rested her ear against his shoulder, “I think I know what you mean. We’re just getting back into the rut of one another and now we’re bringing a baby into it to change what ruts we do have.”  
  
Cam couldn’t help smile. “Yea…but I suppose I can accept that. I did think it would have been nice to have a child together.”  
  
She held his hand and he kissed her knuckles. He’d ask her to get married after the child was born. He didn’t want it to seem like the reason. He’d meant to ask soon anyway…  
He guessed after all this, they were still going to go through the motions.  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Liam!”  
  
“Cody! My queen!”  
  
Liam Middleton smiled broadly as he waved at the two approaching figures, Cassidy James and Cody Parker. Picking up his overnight bag from the chair beside him in the station, he stood. Here goes.  
  
Cassidy squealed, hugging him happily, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, baby! How are you holding up?”  
  
“Eh, can’t complain” he smiled, hugging her waist before reaching to shake Cody’s hand.  
  
“You sure could, man” Cody scoffed, “I’ll have a heart attack doing it but I’ll go into that admission’s office and… _talk_ if they keep messin’ around.”  
  
Liam couldn’t help laugh at that, Cassidy smirking and remarking that Cody’s audacity knew no bounds. Yea…it’d been two years.  
  
Two years. He got into a community college nearby pretty well and his grades were immaculate. His science teachers said he had excellent thought patterns and all the possibilities to do what he endeavored. As far as every university he applied to from Boston to California? He was arrested when he was seventeen years old.  
  
His parents were understandably _pissed_. Liam often had to save Elam from the guy’s depression over _Liam_ being rejected from school. Rena was perplexed as well. He just…he just was growing to think maybe he should accept that he would be the one in the family not to make it.  
  
While he was doing it for everyone, the real reason he didn’t outright quit was his pumpkin princess. At the age of six, she was apparently learning about such mathematical concepts as ‘statistics’. And, unfortunately, statistics were telling her she had a snowball’s chance in hell of becoming a part of the space program. No, it wasn’t anything foolish like being a woman or the like. No, it was because now everyone was in the space program. Vacancies rarely were present. He had learned just this year that apparently his cousin, Aunt Carrie’s youngest son, decided to switch majors due to just the sheer numbers. He had also wanted to be an astronaut… 

Vera was crushed. His six year old baby sister was already down in the dumps because _probably_ the program wouldn’t accept her in. No, he didn’t care for that. Not after he said this was what he was going to do. If he’d said ‘he was going to keep his options open’, maybe. Even if it was him working as a _receptionist_ at a research lab, at least he’d get that far. He just…he just couldn’t let her see him completely and utterly defeated. Not without seeing him try his hardest. 

So, his professor whom had retired from Columbia University to Boston to be near his mother and didn’t want to take on a university setting again just yet was impressed by him. He had asked Liam what school he was going to transfer to and Liam reported ‘anyone that will take him’. The man was completely baffled so Liam explained the situation. He’d made a face. _“Liam, I worked with former drug dealers and felons. I think we can get you in for a skirmish.”_

He’d been speaking with his Grandpapa Yamada about this quite a bit and he informed the man that his professor ‘knew someone’. The eldest member of their family seemed aggravated. _“To think I’ve lived long enough to see we still need to ‘know someone’ to get where we want”._

Liam could only _imagine_ what it was like back when his grandpapa was starting out. He heard the man wasn’t actually that wealthy, pretty much from the slums of Japan. To hear that and see where he was now was purely inspirational. But, yes, he still needed to know a guy. Which was why he was in New York right now: to meet with him and see if he could get a “special entry”. He had applied but was once again rejected. So, it was going to be pulled back up. 

“You’re just lucky you have such a cute face, baby, that’s the only way you stand a chance” Cassidy drawled as they walked toward the subways.  
  
Liam smirked lightly, “Has Journalism curtailed that bluntness I love about you, my queen? You know what you mean to say.”  
  
Cody snorted, “Even what she means to say hasn’t been helping you at-f—king-all, man. Your records say what you are.”  
  
“Well…that’s one saving grace, I guess. Equality” Liam droned gravely.  
  
“Yea, equality of them mistreating f—king everyone” Cassidy scoffed, “Just fantastic.”  
  
That was neither here nor there, he figured. This was still a shot in the dark and he almost felt like this was hopeless. Seriously, _only_ Vera was driving him right now. He made a decent wage as a now bookkeeper for Bruce and he could afford to get a house to rent for him and Ren. He was…starting to settle, he realized. 

…No, it wasn’t only for Vera.  
  
They went around New York and had dinner at a nice quaint restaurant. Cassidy proclaimed she knew he had a long stressful day ahead of him but that she really wanted to take him to this jazz bar the two frequented. It was nice as well. Or nice being with his friends again. Really, he barely saw Mint and she was but maybe twenty minutes away. She took on the interesting task of dentistry which was essentially medicine. Their poor friend laughed exhaustedly last he asked how she doing. _“Dying. Dying slowly but surely.”_

Crashing on Cody’s couch for the night, he smiled softly as he called Rena. She looked sleepy when she picked up. “Liam?”  
  
“Sorry to wake you, lovey. I’ll let you get back to sleep.”  
  
She shut her hazel eyes tight for a moment but shook her head, “No, no, I’m sorry. I was staying awake for your call…are you nervous, love?”  
  
“A little…” he admitted faintly, pulling the blanket up a bit.  
  
“You can do it” she murmured, “You’ve always been able to do it. It’s these blockheads that can’t see that.”  
  
He sighed at that and she yawned widely, “I promise I am not chasing you from the phone but you should be as rested as you can, Liam. Give them hell tomorrow.”  
  
“I will” he smiled, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too. Sleep well and I’ll be thinking about you all day. Call me when you are done.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Clicking off, he pressed the corner of his phone to his lips. Two years. Aside from the not being able to get into college for that long, that was also how long he’d been married. Things had changed a bit but really for the better. Rena was confident now. More independent as well. She even recently went on a trip with her coworkers to New Jersey to Atlantic City. It was the last place on _Earth_ he thought his wife would enjoy but she expressed it was quite the experience. _“I won two thousand pieces in slots!”  
_  
…That was the drawback. Rena was comfortable now. His wife had not had the simple luxury of being ‘comfortable’ in her life. New York would uproot her from all of that. Surely he could leave her back with his parents though, it just…it just would feel a bit off to only see her over the weekend or something. Just, if he had to, he would. This…this not giving up, especially after his beloved had to learn a whole new lifestyle and went through Hell to get here? No, he…he had to do his best. 

…He just…didn’t want to lose her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_“This. Is. HELL.”  
  
Georgia Ainsworth miserably lied on her back as Chika sat beside her, drinking a latte. “Considerably, both of my births were almost instantaneous compared to this. This is uncanny.”  
  
It had been a whirlwind. There was simply no other way to describe it. Nine months seemed like such a dreadfully long time until you lived it and spent every day trying to prepare for a child. She was in the damned doctor’s office every week. Naturally considering her age, there were SOME complications. She had to get shots to keep her poor babe from coming early every Friday for EIGHT MONTHS. The only other option was to just lie in bed that amount of time and she would have gone stark raving mad.  
  
That was simply the doctor. She was not allowed ‘carbs’ as she also had gestational diabetes. The more she learned about it, the more it sounded akin to what she’d heard the symptoms of her mother were. Except the woman was unaware of such matters and died due to probably multiple complications. Georgia was thankful for the knowledge but not thankful that Cam refused to give her bread in any form. She HATED salads now. _

_Cam, Cam was on a level of annoying she never imagined the man could reach. ‘No, stop doing that, you’ll hurt the baby’, ‘no, that is not good for the baby, you simply should not have sweets’, ‘no, don’t go walking, your ankles are like balloons’. In the lowest point of her aggravation, she almost commiserated with Leann for distancing herself from Cam during that period for she was truthfully ready to kill him for all his nitpicking._

_Thank God for Chika though. Her best friend was able to talk Cam down on some of that, pointing out that she had been pregnant with twins after having major segments of her body replaced and still walk around and do things. ‘Georgia is aware of her limits, Cam-nii. However, you cannot expect a person to just lie perfectly still for months’. Cam relented some due to his ‘sister’ but was still a bit draconian about the food despite the medication and being mindful of her blood sugars which were always good. Georgia’s dear ‘brother’ would in turn sneak her coffee cake after ascertaining if she was having a good day glucose level wise. Dirk naturally didn’t want to incur Cam’s anger but he was a little more practical about it. ‘I can’t see you not having ONE sweet for nine months’.  
  
Her other sweet comfort was their dear fay, Amber. She was so diligent and helpful, coming to make sure Georgia was comfortable or if she required something. She had started to do the laundry and help clean. She wanted to be there for every part of shopping for the babe. ‘I’m going to have another baby sibling!’ was her proud declaration. _

_Yes. If he ever wanted to leave the damn womb!!_

_Chika was on her third cup of coffee while Dirk simply couldn’t make it anymore, stretched out across the couch and quite asleep. Even Cam had fallen asleep in the chair in the corner, having tried to fight through. She had been in labor for approximately eleven hours. ELEVEN HOURS.  
  
She thought she felt a contraction this morning but it went away so she ignored it. Then it happened again and she panicked and called Chika. The woman left work to come take her to the hospital at 11 am. The doctors at first said they were too far apart and tried to send her home. However, going toward the elevator, her water broke, and well, here they were at 10 pm, still waiting for this joker to come out!  
  
“This is a sign, Chika” Georgia said drearily, “I’m about to have a hellion with no concept of time or love for his mum.”  
  
“Don’t be silly, Georgia” Chika chastised, yawning, “I guess my family has easy labors in a matter of speaking. Apparently what you’re going through is common.”  
  
Ugh. Rubbing her face, she shook her head. If it weren’t for the drugs, she’d probably be dead right now from the pain. Her baby hated her already, she wouldn’t be convinced otherwise until he arrived without a pitchfork after this. The nurse smiled and wandered in, having coming harrowing hour by hour to only inform her, once again, it ‘wasn’t time’. Georgia watched miserably as she checked her and nodded. “I’d say in another hour he’ll be ready.”  
  
ANOTHER HOUR. Chika’s brows rose as the nurse informed them she would start getting the doctor ready. Georgia tried not to cry but if another hour was what it’d take, so be it. In the end, this…this had been what she’d always wanted.  
  
Cam stirred, yawning deeply before sitting up, shaking his head, “…Oh my God, are we still not in action yet?”  
  
“You will know when we’re in action, Cam-nii” Chika assured.  
  
Leering as Cam stood, stumbling a little to her free side and stroking her hair, “You ought to get some rest, love. You’ve been up a while.”  
  
“I slept for FIVE hours, Cam, and it may not look like it but I am having contractions” she grumbled.  
  
He sighed gravely and Chika stood to stretch, “They said another hour and she should be prepared to give birth.”  
  
“An HOUR?”  
  
Georgia tried not to cry as she nodded in confirmation. Cam made a face and touched her belly, “Lad, you better be on your best behavior for this. You’ve had nine months to dally in there as is.”  
  
She smiled at that, resting her hand over Cam’s. Yes…both her ‘boys’ were annoying but this…this was what she wanted.  
  
Cam lied back down and Chika broke out a pack of cards, distracting her with a game of Go Fish. It was a good distraction until it felt like the drugs just zapped out of her body and it felt like she was getting hit with a sledgehammer. The doctor appeared with the nurses and they confirmed that, finally, finally, it was time.  
  
Everyone was awake in a flash and she wouldn’t be surprised if she woke the dead. Damn, she was there when Chika gave birth, she hadn’t heard the woman make a peep! HOW?! And to TWO? Chika frowned when she bellowed this, “…I guess I wasn’t actually thinking about the pain?”  
  
“HOW!?”  
  
Oh, dimwit, ‘how?’. Chika had literally been run over by a bus and had to have her spine replaced, it was probably like sneezing to give birth. Turning red, trying to suck it up as the damned doctor who’d never have to do this a day in his life told her calmly to ‘push’. PUSH INDEED.  
  
That may have taken another hour, it may have taken ten minutes, for time had become absolutely and utterly meaningless. It all melted away when the baby came into this world, screaming for all he was worth. _

_…Her baby._

_She burst into tears because this simply wasn’t going to happen. For over twenty years she took medicines and poisons and implanted something to keep herself from being a mother. She’d given up. She’d given up and thought this wasn’t going to happen. Instead…?  
  
Cam kissed her temple sweetly and held her hand tightly, murmuring his affections. He…he shouldn’t have happened. Not after how she let him down. There was no reason she was lying in a hospital giving birth to this man’s child right now. She’d…she’d messed up her life for so long.  
  
“Oh man, this is so amazing” Dirk murmured softly, “It…it did work out.”  
  
…Yes. Georgia trembled as she smiled, nodding. Even…even with her mistakes, everything she’d wanted… _

_A clawing feeling entered her stomach when he wasn’t immediately placed in her arms. Was something the matter? Had they jumped the gun, was all not well? Squeezing Cam’s hand in a panic, he squeezed back reassuringly. “Just a moment, mum, I know you’re anxious.”  
  
She bit her lip but her heart swelled as the babe was finally brought to her. He looked so disgruntled like he hadn’t just kept them waiting for twelve hours. Warm tears rolling down her eyes, she smiled as the little being stared through heavy eyes at her. “Oh, he looks like you, Georgia” Chika smiled.  
  
He had wisps of copper brown hair on the crown of his head, his eyes an amber color. She was a trifle disappointed he had none of Cam’s colorings…Cam chuckled warmly, “He’s absolutely beautiful. My lad.”  
  
“So what’s this I hear about you being upset my nephew was named Frederick?” Dirk questioned, grinning at the baby.  
  
“I wanted that name” Georgia pouted before smiling as the baby flexed his fingers around hers, “So, don’t be alarmed, but we decided on Friedrich.”  
  
Dirk shrugged, “They’re different enough I won’t struggle.”  
  
“Yes” Chika agreed with a yawn before nodding, “Let me call Uncle Max and tell him Friedrich has arrived. I am sure Amber-chan is still awake and desires to see him.”  
  
“Oh, yes please, darling, thank you” Georgia gushed.  
  
Cam was all smiles as he held their baby next, kissing his forehead, “Welcome to the world, son. I’m…I’m just so glad it will be so much better for you.”  
  
Georgia rubbed his knee. He’d probably call his mother soon and tell her. He informed Rita that he ‘may be okay’ with her being a bit involved in their lad’s life. The woman was thrilled and wanted to throw Friedrich a christening in England. Cam had been apprehensive but Dirk had teased he needed to get back to the ‘motherland’ sometimes. Smiling warmly at her son, she figured it’d…it’d be a good change of things, potentially. She had yet to meet Rita or Cam’s other half-siblings. It would be different.  
  
_ “Chop, chop, cheerio, blimey, gee willikers.”  
  
“Stop it, boy.”  
  
Liam Middleton laughed as his twin brother started to use the hammer to hit the ball…or whatever occurred with cricket. Their da leered as Elam started to throw around pseudo-British stereotypical slang. Mint smirked, tapping him chidingly. This was…pretty English-feeling. Just English feeling though, maybe this was just perfectly normal everywhere and they just weren’t this sophisticated. 

Rita Cravens had a massive estate via her husband, a renowned business man in England, and the father of Uncle Cam’s other siblings. It reminded Liam of his Uncle Kaoru’s nana’s mansion, really. He groaned, dusting off his trousers and looking around. Mint was dressed in a lovely seafoam sundress and a floppy straw cap. His mum was wearing a lilac shift dress with a pill box hat while she stood beside Georgia and Cheryl. Georgia was wearing a white trench dress and also a pill box hat, holding Friedrich who was wearing a long white christening gown. Yep…felt very, very vintage, that was for certain.  
  
Uncle Cam walked out with his brother Nathaniel by his side and Shomura Felicity by his other. Much to Uncle Kaoru’s chagrin, Nathaniel was a bit enamored with Felicity…Liam smiled, looking back for…  
  
Cassidy James and Rena were playing horseshoe, laughing at something. Cassidy said this was horrendously against anything she thought she was allowed to be involved in but Liam assured he’d punch someone’s lights out if they said she shouldn’t be there and that was a promise. Alas, that was very much moot as she grew quite comfortable and everyone that didn’t already know her liked her investigative spirit. She joked she was writing an article about this for her class and thanked him for the easy A.  
  
Class…Liam took a deep breath and grinned when Rena looked up to him, waving. It was mostly by miracle and badgering but his visit to New York went well. All things considered, he should have been the last student to be accepted into Columbia but the entry representatives his professor hassled begrudging admitted he had fine papers and work and theories. It felt a little belittling for them to say he was ‘on their watchlist’ when he was accepted but they could watch. All it would be was excellence.  
  
That meant that, as he feared to do to his beloved, he’d have to have them uproot. He set aside his own selfishness and asked if she wished to stay in Boston and he’d take the train in Friday to see her. Despite her deteriorating conceptions from Galeton about what her responsibilities were as a wife and woman, she completely balked at the idea and even seemed offended. No! He just…wanted her to be happy. _“Then I will move with my husband.”  
  
_ Due to their vast connections, she already had a job lined up with one of Bruce’s New York locations. While Liam also plotted to work there, he would be quite busy with the university. Rent in Boston was no picnic but rent in New York was like getting a one room apartment for forty thousand pieces. There was no way he could break even on that. Thus, unfortunately, he called in a favor to his wealthy grandpapa who owned at least two New York rental properties to see if _maybe_ he and Ren could stay there while he was at school. The man easily located a studio but reported it was a bit ‘cozy’. Cozy, Liam could deal with. It was also in Brooklyn, about forty minutes from the school, but, well, he was certainly not choosy after all this.  
  
Rena, wearing a creamy colored sundress and a tan hat, walked over to him after Cassidy apparently spotted a notable figure to interview. She hugged his waist quietly, looking around at everyone. This probably still felt off to her, that she was ‘worthy’ to be in people’s midst. He hoped that changed one day.  
  
Rubbing her arm, he directed them toward her mother. Cam’s mum was just aglow, holding Friedrich. “He is just so darling!”  
  
Liam noted his Aunt Felicity, still nearby, smile somewhat wistfully. As was, her own father seemed to rebuke her for her knowledge of Uncle Cam which had to be ignorance reincarnate. By and large, while Liam despised Peter Hayworth, the man didn’t _outright_ abandon Rena. Uncle Cam’s father and mother abandoned him in the damn woods near a basic cult and now the bastard was mad because his daughter was a little disenchanted he was no more than a villain from a fairy tale in some respects. In contrast, Rita was genuinely apologetic. That didn’t rectify her sins, no, but at the very least she didn’t, oh, disown her children for her mistakes.  
  
Amber Daugherty skipped up in her pink dress, tugging Georgia’s dress, “Georgia, does Fritz want a bottle, you think?”  
  
Uncle Cam made a face, his mouth forming a very poignant frown though he didn’t say anything. While Liam was a little confused how ‘Friedrich’ turned to ‘Fritz’ as a nickname, apparently Amber thought ‘Fritz’ was cute and started calling the baby that. Georgia also thought it was charming. However, Uncle Cam was apparently not a fan and still addressed the baby firmly as ‘Friedrich’. Georgia nodded and the two went to prepare the babe his meal. Liam’s father wandered up as Uncle Cam looked on after them soberly.  
  
“…I wonder if my dear Faye will want children. She’s very fond of her little brother and sister” Cam said almost to himself.  
  
“I am sure that is nothing that needs to be considered this early, Cam-nii” mum replied.  
  
“Yes, you’re right, dear…” he droned, “I sometimes still have to remind myself Galeton is backward in their view of things.”  
  
Felicity looked perturbed, “…Amber would have to start considering if she wanted children at _twelve_?”  
  
Da grimaced, rubbing his forehead, “No, probably more like…seven. And not so much if she _wants_ them but how she will end up having them.”  
  
“Oh yes, the teaching the woman how to please her man course I heard about” Liam scoffed in disgust.  
  
Looking to Vera who was skipping around with Shomura Kazuki and playing some sort of make believe, he still…shivered. His pumpkin princess just turned six and to think in a year she’d be learning… _no_. It was enough to send him on a rampage just fathoming it. Rita grew pale, rocking Fritz as he got a bit fussy. “That’s…that’s horrific.”  
  
“That is Galeton” Cam murmured.  
  
“It simply can’t be legal” sulked Nathaniel, “There’s no way a society can exist and just forego _all_ outside laws. Statutory rape, underage marriage, _slavery_ —the place merely doesn’t make _sense_. There aren’t enough statutes and freedoms and liberties in this world.”  
  
Liam had wondered that himself. He knew there were American groups that existed such as that but if there was any internal suggestion that a child was possibly being forced to marry, it’d be shut down. How did these places exist? He grimaced, looking to Rena and expecting her to be a bit upset by the reminder. However, she wasn’t paying them any attention and staring in a completely different direction hard. Following her gaze, he froze.  
  
A woman was looking in their direction. She had golden brown hair and hazel eyes that he knew well. No, he’d never seen her but that…  
  
To solidify it, his da looked where they were and seemed surprised. “…Huh, speaking of Galeton, isn’t that Marissa Crowley?”  
  
“That’s it, I do remember her” Cam suddenly declared as if he had an epiphany.  
  
His mum sipped a glass of sparkling wine, frowning, “She must have gotten married then. She introduced herself as Marissa Chambers.”  
  
Introduced herself _why_? Had mum given some inkling of whom her daughter-in-law was? Liam gripped Rena’s hand as the woman slowly made her way over. Rena’s face…was stoic.  
  
“Hello” Marissa greeted so…normally.  
  
Liam swallowed as some minor greetings went around but Rena merely stared at her. The woman turned a nervous look to her before kneading her fingers, “…I…I am glad to see you were able to leave, Rena.”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
“Of…of course. Why, I…I always hoped.”  
  
Rena’s jaw was ticking and…and she seemed close to tears. “…Mr. Daugherty is a kind and forgiving sort of person in a way I can only marvel but I do not believe I can provide that sort of generosity.”  
  
Marissa looked upset, “It was a very difficult process, Rena--”  
  
“Minnowry. That’s what you left me as, you recall? Excuse me” Rena hissed, turning and stalking away.  
  
Liam quickly followed her as she sat on a bench. He was afraid she’d dissolve into tears, however, she just appeared numb. Sitting beside her, Liam bit his lip, “Darling…”  
  
“I’m all right, Liam. I knew she was alive out here somewhere.”  
  
“Yes, but…”  
  
“Rena?”  
  
Looking up, Liam frowned as Uncle Cam appeared, seeming startled. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine, really” she assured, sitting up straighter, “I…I just wasn’t suspecting to have her randomly show up quite like this.”  
  
The man looked pensive before sitting on her other side, “I appreciate you thinking so highly of my accepting any sort of relationship with my mother. I don’t want you to think that I was just a saint, however. I had no intention of reaching this point with her, no intention of even speaking with her. She didn’t earn a parental role in my life…it was merely me breaking down, I think. I…I don’t do well with staying cold when someone is trying so hard. But that’s all. You’re not in any sort of ‘wrong’ for not accepting what she has to say or not forgiving her. It’s…it’s difficult knowing that you didn’t matter to someone, especially a mum.”  
  
Rena nodded softly and Uncle Cam pat her shoulder, advising to reach out to him if she needed it. Honestly, Liam…was poor at this subject. His mother would admit guiltily that once when he and Elam were just being generally out of control and Liam _bit her,_ she was like ‘eff this’ and took a nap. Apparently that very almost invisible mark on his brow was from when he just tumbled down the stairs coming from the same loft they slept in now. That was when he was two and his mum still got upset because she ‘abandoned him’. Yea, for like twenty minutes and he ended up doing something he probably could have done had she been awake _and_ paying attention. Uncle Cam and Ren’s mum…literally _just left_. He had a mum that was absent for less than half an hour.  
  
Not sure _what_ to say without sounding immensely incompetent at this, Rena fists balled tighter when the woman her mum had been speaking to approached with a rather angered look on her face. Oh, this was going to be _swell_.  
  
“You’re ‘Rena’?”  
  
“Who’s asking?” Rena demanded.  
  
“Marissa had a rough life in that place--”  
  
Really? Rena glared deeply, “Didn’t we _all_?”  
  
“—And she had to get out. If you can’t understand--”  
  
Liam had already heard enough. “When I was there, I saw the grade-A _bulls—t_ that women went through in Galeton. I wouldn’t blame Rena’s mother for leaving. But I think it’s worth blaming for leaving a daughter _knowing_ how Galeton treats their women and especially ‘minnowry’.”  
  
The woman was still _pissed_ and who the hell was this ANYWAY? About to demand, Marissa rushed up, “Melanie, _please_. She has every right to be upset with me!”  
  
In turn, the woman herself looked upset. Liam could only give her one bit of the benefit of the doubt and it was that a _female_ outsider could not come and remove a child. It was the case for Uncle Cam’s mum and very well could have been the case here. That didn’t make anyone less _bitter_ though. 

“She does not!” Melanie snapped.  
  
How the hell—Marissa gave her a hard look. “I assure you that Rena probably had a _far_ tougher time than I did in Galeton, Melanie. Honestly, if I wasn’t a lesbian, I probably _wouldn’t_ have left.”  
  
…Oi? Even Rena stared, wide-eyed, as Liam tried to…compute. _What_?  
  
Marissa sighed, probably at the expressions on their face, “This is my _wife,_ Melanie Chambers. I left Galeton because I was a lesbian.”  
  
…Holy _crap_. 

“W-What?” Rena stammered, “I-I didn’t—I mean, I guess I was too _young_ to-to notice or-or if that’s even _noticeable--_ ”  
  
…Holy _crap._ How many women in Galeton probably _were_ lesbians and forced to marry men?! Howard could decide just not to _marry_. That was still sad but _holy crap_. Marissa grabbed a loose chair and sat, folding her hands. “…Melanie doesn’t like to hear it. She prefers to hear that I was going through abject suffering and had to flee or die. Something dramatic.”  
  
Her wife huffed, crossing her arms and looming in the background like a protector. Marissa gave her a bit of a cross look before gazing back at them, “I take it he’s your husband?”  
  
“…Yes. Liam Middleton. He’s the reason I was able to leave Galeton.”  
  
“It’s some sort of wild coincidence. It was the biggest scandal your father left Galeton, Liam, for a ‘foreign outsider’. I think even I was a little baffled at the time but I quickly learned the heart is quite fickle…”  
  
Fickle as in…she didn’t like men and her dad didn’t like anyone romantically in Galeton? Liam was still mind-boggled by aspects he hadn’t even _considered_. “Same, I wish you hadn’t had to marry so young to leave. Is this an arranged marriage?”  
  
“What?” Rena snapped, “Liam being my husband is one of the only things I’ve gotten to choose in my life. Father found a respectable gentleman for me to consider but I chose Liam. We’ve been married for two years now and it’s been wonderful. More than what I’d ever dreamed of.”  
  
He blushed a little. For that he was glad…he wouldn’t expect Marissa to understand that though. To this day, people still thought they were a little too young. At times they were kind of right. He found sometimes he just wanted to goof off and play video games for a solid week like Elam did during summer break but he had bills and savings and all that other stuff spouse’s should think about. No, he would choose Rena every single time if it came up, but he guessed he had cut his ‘kid time’ short.  
  
However, Marissa looked relieved and nodded. “That is good then. A love marriage can by trying but it feels less draining when you’re not stuck with someone you didn’t choose.”  
  
Fair. Melanie still looked at him, disgusted. What was her problem? Marissa rubbed her hands, “I believe I was around fourteen when I noticed I preferred the company of women. Girls were already ogling chaps—like Cameron, like Dirk—and were interested in their company while I thought nothing of it. I rather thought those same girls made far better company. I honestly didn’t think much of _that_ either. As you may imagine, a spectrum of sexualities is not discussed in Galeton.”  
  
Figured. “I married fairly late, considering, at nineteen. That was a year before your da left the first time, Liam. I wasn’t interested and my parents were adamant I marry this other farmer that was notoriously evil. I…I had no interest and that’s when Peter approached me. He was twenty too and, while I don’t know what he turned into after I left, he also just wasn’t interested in marriage. The more I was out here, the more I understood that that is very early in life to make such decisions…at the time, he was more interested in having multiple partners. Somehow, he was able to tell my persuasion.”  
  
Rena frowned, nodding slowly. “Galeton would know nothing of the term, but he offered to be my ‘beard’. He said he would not force me to do anything sexually as long as I was all right with him continuing casual relationships elsewhere. All I had to do was keep the appearance of a marriage and make dinner and I could do anything else I wanted. I agreed.”  
  
This… “As I said, I don’t know if your father became twisted, but he was a decent man. He even attempted to circumvent the consummation room for my sake. He’d said something like I was attractive enough he wouldn’t mind but felt I would. It was actually I who said we may as well go through with it because I knew…another issue would arise. It felt odd, it truly solidified that I wasn’t attracted to men, but he was gentle and cautious.”  
_  
Peter?_ “Everything was okay. We never really spoke and he would make minor requests but he was more my flatmate than husband. And I was very much okay with this. It just became problematic when it was eight years later and we had no children.”  
  
“Why I keep saying I don’t know how your father was is because Peter truly _did not_ want children. Like he very much did not want them and actually prepared a sort of lawsuit to sue the community for demanding we have one. It fell on deaf ears and…not that I am blaming your father but there was a period of panic after he left, Liam. They were attempting to wed people that had generally been able to decide they wouldn’t and the higher ups desired that we keep the commune populated. We would have been jailed should we not have a child.”  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
What in the flipping hell?! Because _one person_ left, they panicked and started to jail people for not having _kids or getting married_ ?! “W-What if you both were _unable_ to have children?!” he demanded.  
  
“That usually leads to some sort of great shunning” Marissa shrugged absently, “Probably wouldn’t have been any better than prison.” 

That…damn place. “We conceded after agreeing, alas, that neither of us wanted to see the inside of a prison. It was awkward, messy, unsatisfying, but…we did end up having a child. The community was less than thrilled for a girl but all they demanded was a child. Peter was just frustrated with the whole thing.”  
  
“Why didn’t he leave then?” Rena muttered.  
  
“Peter is perhaps third generation of having been in Galeton. The idea of leaving probably was very unappealing to him. Additionally, he…he thought I would be there to raise you” Marissa replied.  
  
Marissa cleared her throat, “I would have. Until you were of age. Just…I had _one_ romantic partner there. We only kind of liked one another but it was difficult to know well someone would keep a secret and she did because it’d be damning to her as well. However, a local happened to…to spot us somehow and was making quite the stir. My lover at the time panicked, I panicked, and, well, I…I had to flee or we’d be hung.”  
  
“ _Hung_?”  
  
“Oh yes, quite. It was why the community was created, after all, to get away from those ‘deciding’ to be in relationships with the same gender and all sorts of liberal ‘rubbish’. Anything of controversy here amongst conservatives was a hangable offense. Abortion, homosexuality, transsexuality, gender fluidity--”  
  
What in the hell? Liam blew into his fists. “… _Hung_.”  
  
Marissa nodded simply before looking to the completely silent Rena, “I wanted to take you but…but seriously, the crowds were gathering and if we both got caught, we’d both have been killed. I…I admit I was like your father, I didn’t desire children, but you weremy child and I didn’t want something I brought onto this earth to suffer because of my transgressions.”  
  
Rena grimaced. ‘Transgressions’ like being of a sexuality other than hetero. Right. “Father never mentioned an angry mob coming for you.”  
  
“I can’t say for sure but it most likely boiled down for your father’s sake that I was just a runaway. You…you suffered for it, not him.”  
  
Liam gritted his teeth beneath his lips. Yes, he’d…very much burn that place down. Rena seemed introspective somehow. “…Father…did try. He would take me out to eat sometimes, to buy me clothing, but I…I guess I can see that, that he did not desire to be a father.”  
  
“And I assure you, a lot of the misplaced anger was probably directed toward you but was meant for me. Your father was able to carry on affairs with no issue, I should have been able to do the same. However, I think people were aware of them but as a male he had more leeway.”  
  
While Liam never would like Peter Haysworth, this did piece him together _a lot_ better. He was a s—ty person but the man KNEW he did not want children. He actually tried to legally go about saying he did not want children and they forced him to have children or be jailed. But…he had to know that was going to be how it went down? Or…maybe he thought he had the right to choose like everyone should have.  
  
“I know this is much to take in, Rena” murmured Marissa, taking a pen and paper from her purse, “And it doesn’t rectify anything I did, I-I just couldn’t come back for you without potentially maiming us both before the commune. I…I was scared for me and that…that is quite selfish.”  
  
With no right to weigh the situations, Liam couldn’t help be a little biased. Uncle Cam’s parents were over each other, poor, sick of being poor, and decided to leave Uncle Cam in a forest because a false rumor said Galeton would ‘take in children’. Marissa was about to be hung because she was a lesbian and they would have probably hung a three year old too. Just….a wee bit different in his book.  
  
The woman scribbled down her number and advised she’d speak to her any time she wished if at all. Rena nodded some and her mother left with her tart wife who didn’t say another word of parting or anything. Liam gazed as Rena still seemed to be processing. “Darling…”  
  
“…This is actually quite difficult” she whispered, “I spent years thinking she just thought to flee. At darkest I thought perhaps she were killed and buried. She ran because they were going to probably kill us. That was just it, if she simply ran home and tried to write it off, they’d probably have killed us anyway. She took what she could and fled without a plan. She…did leave me but she thought she was saving my life.”  
  
“Mmm…”  
  
She folded the number and set it in her purse. She gave him a soft smile and kissed him warmly. “Let’s get back to the festivities.”  
  
“Are…are you sure? We can go home if you’re not up to it” Liam offered.  
  
Rena shook her head, “No…today…today provided many answers. I…I will have to accept them.”  
  
Liam smiled supportively and they walked back to his family. Mum and da were concerned, asking if everything was okay. Rena assured them everything was fine and that she felt…better. If anything in the world with all the changes they were about to go through, for that, Liam was glad. He glanced over his shoulder, noting that Rena’s mother’s wife was glaring hotly in their direction. 

…But…somehow, someway, something always felt uneasy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**  
  
Liam is singing the now MIA Sam Smith’s James Bond theme “The Writings On the Wall”. He was less MIA upon this writing.  
  
So yea, that happened ‘quick’ as in a spans of a chapter for Georgia and Cam but…yea. Bound to happen.  
  
The Magic School Bus is a 90s cartoon about a teacher taking her kids on random (and confusingly daily) field trips to places of absurd capacity in a magical bus. They traveled to space, a car, and yes, someone’s body. The nineties, man. Vera thinks since by this point the nineties was _ages_ ago, that Koji must’ve been a newborn while yes, he was in his teens. 

As an English major, while I support the major, I do warn people you better damn well like reading. I liked reading a lot until I was reading fifteen books simultaneously for one semester. Reading is a little different when you’re paying for it to be a major.  
  
I know I’ve referenced it before somewhere that at my English oriented graduation ceremony, they literally started playing like a wooden flute and an organ. I will never forget the guy turning to look around him, wide-eyed, saying ‘…This is real life. This is happening right now’. 

Liam’s show opens with the Pixie’s ‘Wave of Mutilation’. ‘Ain’t It Fun’ is by Paramore. ‘Wonderwall’ is Oasis. 

Liam and crew ends the show with ‘Let There Be Rock’ by AC/DC. They say it’s a favorite because as kids they used to play Rock Band and it was on Rock Band 2 with one of the more fun specialized sets of the series with how the characters interact. What Yamada features will show up later in this story and throughout the series in little oneshots. In Dirty, Yamada went with Jill’s father-in-law, Craig, to see AC/DC.  
  
So Cam’s sibling Nathaniel is an OC but Nancy is meant to be Nancy from Rune Factory 4. Just in case you didn’t get the little Easter egg about her husband, Jones.  
  
In Matt’s ending, due to way I think Chika is able to interject, Cam and Georgia end up never leaving Japan and they had Fritz from Story of Seasons. Here, it took a lot longer but he got his debut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mai is from Tree of Tranquility and Animal Parade and your rival if you marry Chihaya (“Chase”).
> 
> Katie is from Save the Homeland, Hero of Leaf Valley, and Magical Melody.
> 
> Carl is from Magical Melody.
> 
> Oh lordy, a Step Towards the Future character...Nyoko is Cliff's little sister who works at a restaurant there but now owns a chain herself.
> 
> Otaku is of course an intense anime fan.
> 
> Hentai is...well, what these stories turn into at points XP But they're hardcore animated cartoon porn when referred to media but referred to an individual, someone that's perverted.
> 
> Lolita is about the best term I could find for Rosa. Means like a really young girl that acts overly sexualized though that doesn't quite make sense...ah well, it'll work for the time being.


End file.
